YuYuGiDigiMoon: The Invasion of the Rajita
by Kanius
Summary: Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, YuGiOh and Frontier crossover. Update 2.1.08: The Rajita Conflict is over. Ghidorah is dead. Yami Houou is defeated. Earth is saved. Christmas comes. It's the end of a saga. What's next? Please, read and review!
1. The Reintroduction of Earth’s Heroes!

Finally, I can officially declare the dawning of a new era! With the success of _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_ series, I can now begin on my long-awaited sequel. You guys don't know how long I've wanted to end my Pharaohmon series. Now with series one out of the way, we can move on with bigger and much better things in the sequel. I promise this one will host more unpredictable moments and twists. With only 28 chapters planned, don't be surprised if some of these chapters each the 30,000 word mark. Yeah, it's going to be a big read for some of you. :D

For those of you new to the series and are starting with this story, I will provide a recap of the important events of _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_, but I would recommend if you read that story before this one. So, that way you can get a better understanding of the characters involved in this sequel. ;)

I've officially entitled the sequel as _The Invasion of the Rajita Invasion_. An alien armada will be the next main arc villains instead of digimon. Technically, these guys are Sailor Moon-based villains I've created. Bear with me, the leader himself will not reveal himself so soon but his men will show up. In celebration to the start of the sequel, I have declared the title name 'YuGiOhDigimon' to be changed to 'YuYuGiDigiMoon' for my _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ series and will do the same for this series. Thanks to _LazerWulf _for a weird yet creative new title.

Now, without further ado, let's move on with this story! I know you're all anxious! Enjoy the recap and the story. :D

xxxxx

_**The Beginning of a New Chapter! The Reintroduction of Earth's Heroes!**_

_xxxxx_

"**My name is Takato Matsuda, the Goggle Head and somewhat leader of the Digimon Tamers. It's been about seven and a half months since the Shadow Tournament. Boy, let me tell you, we went through such pain, torment and misery when a lunatic named Pharaohmon emerged into our world in hopes of conquering it. During that one month trail leading up to the Shadow Tournament, we've encountered many new enemies and friends. This wasn't the first time we Tamers have had to prevent a 'great evil' from destroying everything we love and cherish. Before Pharaohmon, there were the Wild Ones, the Devas, the Sovereign, Beelzebumon and the D-Reaper; however, one of them wasn't really evil,just corrupted with darkness. None of them compared to the insanity and sheer ruthlessness Pharaohmon had presented, though. He was on a campaign to regain his demonic body and rule both of our worlds. **

**It all started on one spring day as Pharaohmon's dark spirit possessed a teen named Lance Canebrook, the son of a rich mogul who helping negotiate a deal between Kaiba Corp and the once-secret government agency known as Hypnos. He used Lance's body to get closer to us and study our every move. He targeted me, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and every one of our allies by sending his subordinates to destroy us. We managed to fight back, but even then the new enemy proved to be difficult. Fortunately, that led to us finding new allies in the process. Enter Himura and Yui Tsubasa... It appeared we weren't the only Tamers in Tokyo. Himura had a digimon partner even before we did. That digimon was a loyal, yet lecherous, demon canine named Inumon. Boy, did he have a thing for Renamon! Himura's younger sister Yui, on the other hand, has a special trait. She has strong spirit awareness. Her digimon partner was actually once a hired assassin of Pharaohmon. This digimon is Dark Gabumon, the rookie form of Shadow Metalgarurumon. While Yui and Himura deeply care for one another, Dark Gabumon and Inumon don't really get along and constantly bicker to no end. **

**The life of the siblings has been tragic. They had lost their parents when they were just young children in a car accident. Himura fell into a coma for a short time and entered another realm: the Underworld. This was a dark world within the Digital World and ruled by the great Anubimon. This was the same place where he met Inumon and a human girl named Kotori. While the two did not get along at first, they eventually grew closer as their journey across the Underworld progressed. Kotori befriended Seadramon, her digimon partner, along the journey. However, the journey ended on a rather tragic note. An evil serpent named Basilikmon took away Kotori's life, who had thrown herself in Himura's direction and shielded him from the serpent's deadly spears. As Kotori said her final words, Seadramon became Metalseadramon and defeated Basilikmon. It was then that Inumon vowed to become Himura's partner when they would return to the real world.**

**However, just as they wanted to start out fresh in their new life with their godparents, Himura realized that a new evil had emerged in the real world. That's when he met us. To make matters worse, Yui was captured by Pharaohmon and converted to evil. Poisoning her mind with false images, Pharaohmon turned Yui into Nemesis, a wicked and blood-thirsty mistress. During her stint as Nemesis, she caused pain and anguish to Himura and forced Yui to witness the torture of her own brother. In the end, Himura defeated Nemesis in a duel within the Underworld to set Yui free. The Tsubasa siblings managed to overcome Pharaohmon's mistress and together vowed to stand by us until the very end of the Shadow Tournament.**

**It's a good thing they did. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have survived through the event. The siblings and their partners played important roles in the tournament. They've proven that they were worthy of being responsible Digimon Tamers and our friends. I'm happy to have met these two and wish that our friendship can last.**

**Dark Gabumon wasn't the only enemy to turn over to our side. Felinismon was another to turn away from Pharaohmon's influence and join our cause. She was revived by Pharaohmon to do his evil biddings. After many failed missions, she was given one last chance to redeem herself. She was told to duel against Yugi Muto... Yes, you heard me right. THE Yugi Muto! But I'll get to him in a minute... Felinismon had failed to defeat Yugi and was revealed to have a dark, yet heart-breaking past. Pharaohmon had killed her people and Felinismon was duped into doing his evil biddings! Yeah, that's the kind of guy Pharaohmon is! In time, she joined our group and protected Jeri from an attack! This brought the two even closer as Jeri's D-Ark was restored. Looks like Jeri has found herself a new partner and friend. I'm so happy for those two.**

**Another cool moment I have to say would be when our digimon learned to digivolve to their mega forms with out bio-merging. You heard right. Guilmon and I don't need to share bodies anymore to become Gallantmon. This was all thanks in part to Anubimon's training. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon are now free to reach their mega forms anytime their hearts desire.**

**Along our mission, we came across many new allies and heroes of Tokyo. This included Yugi Muto and his friends, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. We each came from different backgrounds but we all one goal in common: to defeat Pharaohmon.**

**I'd have to say that meeting Yugi Muto and Takuya Kanbara was definitely an honor. Those two had great insights in leadership and gave me quite a few tips in believing myself. Frankly, I don't know either the Senshi or Detectives personally. On the other hand, I can say that we were glad to have them aiding us. We do know that a girl named Cammy Hino was the Digital Priestess, a legendary figure in the Digital World. It was through her that she and Gallantmon performed the ultimate bio-mergence: Gallantmon Shining Mode! That was the trump card we needed to destroy Pharaohmon!**

**With the five teams united, we stood our ground and ensured the two worlds would never have to deal with that demonic monster ever again. I'm relieved since it has been seven and a half months since that very event. I'm hoping that we won't deal with such a disastrous threat as the one Pharaohmon had presented. However, something tells me that this may only the beginning of a brand new adventure. This is Takato Matsuda logging out."**

xxxxx

"**Yo! Takuya Kanbara here! It's already been seven and a half months? Wow, time sure does fly! Anyway, I came here to tell you guys about what had happened. The Shadow Tournament is a thing of the past, but I will never forget the trouble Pharaohmon had put us through! It all started that very week when Pharaohmon's Scrabmon attacked our town. I had thought my days as Agunimon were through. Boy, was I ever wrong! In the heat of a battle, Ophanimon gave me my spirits back! It was great to kick butt as the Legendary Warrior of the Flames! Eventually, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, Junpei and Izumi regained their spirits one by one. Kouichi, Tomoki, Junpei and Izumi even managed to get brand-new A-Hybrid forms: Reichmon, Daipenmon, Rhino Kabuterimon, and Jet Silphymon.**

**Now, you guys were wondering: What about the lost spirits of Water, Earth, Metal and Wood? As it turns out, four teens were chosen to wield the spirits. Incidentally, Jaarin Wong, the older sister of Henry and Suzie, gained the Spirit of Water to become Ranamon. Sam Joseph became the new wielder of the Spirit of Wood, Grottomon. Dimitro was given the power of Mercuremon, the Warrior of Metal. Finally, Vega James Hunter was given the power of Arbormon, the Warrior of Wood! **

**The gang was back together! It was a good thing those four spirits were on our side. Otherwise, Pharaohmon would have gained new allies and we would have fought those four spirits all over again!**

**Another important thing to note is that Kouji and I no longer need the sacrifices of the other spirits to reach our Z-Hybrid forms. That's right, Omegamon taught us to become Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon just by slide evolving from Ardhamon and Beowulfmon! However, these Z-Hybrids aren't as strong as the ones that use all the spirits, so sometimes we still need our friends to lend us their spirits if the going gets too tough, like when Kouji and I fought Piedmon and Marine Devimon. **

**We carried the honor of facing Pharaohmon in the finals by combining all of our spirits to become Susanoomon. While it was our intention to defeat the demon, we faked death to throw Pharaohmon off guard and make him believe that he had actually won. Thanks to some careful timing by Yugi and, to an extent, that Yusuke guy, Pharaohmon's body was weakened by the spirit energy. This gave each and every one of us a chance to attack! You bet that we didn't hesitate to kick that punk's ass! Everyone, we Legendary Warriors, the Tamers, the Duelists' monsters, the Sailor Warriors and the Spirit dudes let him have it! But what really stole the show was the fusion between the Digital Priestess and Gallantmon! That was just wicked! Thanks to their combined efforts, they sealed Pharaohmon's fate for good!**

**While we did deal with new enemies, we made many new friends. Yugi Muto, Takato Matsuda, Omegamon, Anubimon, the other Tamers and we even aligned ourselves with the Sailor Senshi on some occasions. We all came from very different backgrounds, but we all shared one common goal: to defeat Pharaohmon! Isn't it already obvious?**

**As for now, the school season is still in session and you guys can understand how boring that can be! At least we're not fighting against Pharaohmon anymore. It's time we move on and look forward to what the future may bring us. Well, that's what Yugi would always tell us. I have a feeling that Pharaohmon just may have been the start of even bigger enemies to rear their ugly heads! We'll just have to see where everything plays out from here!"**

xxxxx

"**Good day, everyone, this is Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars. Seven and a half months have passed since the event. It's been a quick seven months and I remember the torment Pharaohmon put us Senshi through as if it were yesterday. Pharaohmon became my first official enemy without Sailor Moon around. I needed to prove to myself and the other Senshi that I can be independent in combat when I have to be. Though, I'll admit it was great knowing my friends were there to help me. The reason Pharaohmon even set his sights on me in the first place was my family connection to a being dubbed 'the Digital Priestess'. I had no idea who this was and I had denied having any siblings. It was then that Pharaohmon revealed to me that I have a younger sister residing with my 'dearest' father. My sister, Cammy Sakura Hino, was indeed the Digital Priestess! That was proven to me as soon as we journeyed into the Digital World! Oh, Cammy, she's so full of surprises!**

**During the first few weeks, Mako-chan, Mina-chan, and I gained new battle forms... the power of Eternal, which Sailor Moon herself achieved during the conflict with Galaxia. These new forms were great and allowed us to harness new powers! We came to realize that Sailor Mercury gained her Eternal form long before we did during her stay in America when a youma tried to kill her. Then, with the Digital Priestess' powers, the Outer Senshi gained their Eternal forms. **

**Perhaps, the most startling new power we achieved was the new Ninja Senshi powers. These were only specifically meant for me, Mako-chan and Mina-chan. They were given to us by skilled digimon fighters known as the Dra-Warriors. Since our powers were taken away by Pharaohmon to feed his demonic body, we needed a substitute to allow us to fight. These new Ninja powers were quite beneficial and allowed us to sense our surroundings with our new keen Ninja senses. Once the Digital Priestess retrieved the sword, we regained our Sailor forms. However, I think we managed to successfully combine our new Ninja strength with our Sailor powers. That should allow us to become more efficient fighters.**

**My sister certainly stole the show at the tournament as she and Gallantmon fused together to become Gallantmon Shining Mode. I must say that I was glad to see that demon finally get what he deserved! Unfortunately, that was not even the end of him. As it so happened, he had a living brain that tried to absorb me and make me his new puppet vessel! Thanks to an unexpected rescue by the one named Hiei, I summoned the last of my strength and delivered my mightiest Mars Flame Sniper to destroy the demon's brain. I said I would be the one to deliver the final blow to Pharaohmon and I lived up to my promise! I ended the nightmare of Pharaohmon and I can say that I'm pleased. I've won a battle on my own without the need of Sailor Moon. In fact, I told her about our adventure and she told me she was so proud of my heroic efforts. I also told her about Cammy and she looks forward to actually meeting her one day.**

**After the tournament, I discovered welt marks on Cammy's back and there was no doubt that my father had inflicted them on her. He abused me and now he's doing the same to Cammy. Well, I sure showed that asshole that history will NOT be repeated on my watch! I gained custody of Cammy and became her guardian. From that point on, we grew closer and I became more of a mother than a sister to Cammy. Raising a child is hard work, but I know I can do this. I'm not going to let my sister down.**

**Recently, I've been receiving strange messages from my fire readings, including very cryptic messages. Also I look back to that nightmare Belial Myotismon bestowed to me, the dark, winged woman who had my voice, the apocalyptic dreams, my eyes suddenly glowing and me acting more aggressively than I should be. What is happening to me? Are these signs of things to come? What does my future hold? What about my fellow Senshi and allies? Well, I'm about to find out soon enough. I just hope I'm wrong about a new enemy set to emerge."**

xxxxx

"**And so begins the adventure of yet another story in our lives..."**

xxxxx

**Digital World/Ruins of Phoenix Arena/Digital World Time: 10:09 P.M.**

The familiar grounds of the fallen Phoenix Arena lay across the desert landscape. Dark clouds shrouded the skies and thunder rumbled across the skies. The arena no longer resembled the mighty coliseum it once resembled. It was nothing more than a pile of debris and concrete. Reportedly nobody died within the exploding arena during the tournament's aftermath. Nobody, except for Pharaohmon. With his body destroyed by Gallantmon Shining Mode, his brain was vaporized through the combination of Sailor Mars' final attack and the explosion itself, there was no possible way for anybody, even Pharaohmon, to survive the blast.

However, there was a trio who wanted to be convinced otherwise. Three figures walked across the ruins and used their nocturnal visions to search their surroundings. These three were General Scorpionus, BlackGuilmon and Atolmdramon. They concealed themselves with thick, black robes. Only their heads were visible. They had already confirmed that Pharaohmon was gone but they had to be sure. Atolmdramon searched his surroundings and used a device to pick up on any body heat activity. He was picking on nothing. Even BlackGuilmon couldn't sniff out a scent from Pharaohmon.

"So, what do you think, boys? You think Pharaohmon has been done in?" Atolmdramon asked his colleagues.

"Of course, you fool! We've confirmed that months ago!" General Scorpionus retorted directly at the dragon man. "I don't even see why we should be back here!"

"Relax, General, there's nothing left of him. Our sensors and my sense of smell are not picking up anything. I've already confirmed that Pharaohmon has finally bit the dust, but I had to see for myself. Now, with him gone, we can proceed with our quest to find the seven pieces of Valmarmon! Isn't that what we want? Eh? Isn't it?"

"Yes, you're correct, BlackGuilmon. We must begin our search, but with what resources? Our tracking devices are obsolete! It's going to take us decades or even centuries to find all seven pieces! We would have given up by then!"

"Patience, Atolmdramon," replied General Scorpionus. "We will find the seven pieces by finding new sources of technology. How will we find these resources? Who knows, but we will find something my friends."

"General Scorpionus is correct on his assumption. We share the same views and we want you to remain patient with us," the dark reptile genius stated promptly. "Now, these ruins are of no use to us anymore. There's nothing worth looking at here. Now, how about we relocate back to the farthest regions of the Digital World? There we will arrange another meeting with Demon and his associates. Come now, gentlemen. Our quest begins and in the end everything will pay off!"

"Anything to revive the true dark lord himself, Valmarmon!" the cybernetic general called out. "Atolmdramon, are you with us?"

"Yes! Anything to achieve our goal!"

"Now, let us depart from this hell hole and venture out to begin our quest!" BlackGuilmon declared as he ran out and hopped on his hover bike.

The other two colleagues followed out in pursuit and hopped onto their hover bikes. They started up their bikes and sped off across the desert landscape. Their next stop was going beyond the Digital World and into the Continent of Darkness to meet with Demon. The ruin of the Phoenix Arena was no longer of any use to them. With Pharaohmon gone, they are free to do what they please, including find the seven pieces to revive the Dark God himself.

And so their mission conquest begins...

xxxxx

**Earth/West Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan/November 10, 2003/7:30 A.M.**

The district of West Shinjuku was busy as usual. Streets were beginning to become flooded by cars leaving their homes for work and to drop their children off to their schools. It was a beautiful, gorgeous Monday morning, though it is not the best day to start off the week. It's back to work or school for many. In the case for others, they are left to stay home and tend to the house chores.

However, for the courageous Digimon Tamers, it was the beginning of yet another boring school week. Yes, even the heroic Tamers who helped save the planet **_TWICE_** were still forced to pick up those pencils, write down their assignments and study hard for those head aching tests. Even Takato Matsuda had to wake up at this hour to even make it to school on time.

Opening the back door of his home, Takato grabbed his schoolbag and picked up his lunch. Before he had a chance to walk out, a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Guilmon?" Takato asked while gathering his books.

"I just wanted to say good luck on that test of yours, Takato," Guilmon responded as he ate a piece of leftover bread.

"Thanks buddy. I'm definitely going to need it and there's just no telling what Ms. Asaji is going to put on today's Algebra exam. Man, I don't even plan on being a mathematician when I grow up!" Takato scoffed and gathered all of his school belongings. "Well, I'll see you later, Guilmon. Don't give mom and dad a hard time, you hear me?"

"I won't! I promise to stay up in the room and sleep!"

"That's what you'd do anyway. Well, I'm running late and I don't want to go standing out in the hall again," Takato said as he waved out to his digimon partner and walked out the door.

"Bye, bye, Takato! Good luck!" Guilmon called out to his friend. "Yipee! I get to sleep all day!"

As Takato walked out the back door, he walked across and placed his lunch bag in his satchel. He made his way across towards the street and turned around to find two familiar faces. He saw Kazu and Kenta standing in front of the bakery. Obviously, they were waiting for Takato to arrive through the front and hadn't realized that he had come out of the back. Takato approached the two boys stealthily, but not stealthily enough. Kazu and Kenta turned around and Takato was greeted with a double knuckle noogie from the duo. The goggle head was forced down on his knees and struggled under their weight.

"Ouch! Ok, uncle! I say 'uncle'!" Takato submitted to the boys.

"So, Chumley, are you ready for that Algebra test?" Kazu reminded the goggle head.

"What do you think? Heck, no!" Takato shouted. "I did study a little more than I had to, but that doesn't mean I want to take it! I'd rather be dealing with Pharaohmon again than this!"

"Can't blame you for that buddy," Kenta replied with a depressing sigh. "I think this test is going to kill us."

"Please, you two need to lighten up! I think I'm going to ace this one! I've studied like a workaholic!" Kazu grinned proudly.

"Feh, yeah right," the two boys muttered in unison.

"Hey, you don't believe me? Well, just watch when I pass the test and rub in your faces!" Kazu spat out. "Oh? Hey, you get back here, guys!"

As Kenta and Takato raced off across the street laughing, Kazu gave chase to the two boys. He hollered out and spouted out playful insults at them. However, all three of them will be in trouble if they don't get there on time. There's only fifteen minutes left to spare if they want to make it on time. Then, they would all have to stand outside the hallway and take in more of Ms. Asaji's nagging. However, nothing can be worse than taking an Algebra test in the morning, right?

For another individual, there was something much worse than an Algebra exam.

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/7:35 A.M.**

Inside the beautiful shrine home of Rei Hino and her grandfather, the raven-haired beauty was seen sleeping in her bed. However, she wasn't getting any peaceful rest. Her eyes were closed yet her body was quivering. She tossed and turned in her bed with her forehead drenched with sweat. It looked as if she were having a nightmare. It was evident from her mumbling and gasping.

"No... No... Please, don't! Where am I? What is this?" Rei whispered to herself as she violently thrashed about. "No! Stay back!"

xxxxx

**Rei's Nightmare**

The girl, garbed in her Miko Priestess outfit, found herself standing at the ruins of Tokyo. It appeared to be the same dream she visualized through Belial Myotismon's illusions, only this time it appeared far more realistic than before. The skies were once again red with the black clouds shrouding and a purple full moon looming over the horizon. The radiation of the moonlight scanned across the devastated, apocalyptic landscape.

There was no sound or movement. Just complete silence. Every trace of living thing was wiped off the map but there appeared to be statues of people cropped all around the city. These were formerly the people that once flourished the city. Their souls had been ripped from their bodies and their body shells became lifeless sculptures. Who could have done this horrible act of genocide?

Rei was the only soul left in the city and for the first time since Belial Myotismon's nightmare illusion, the Senshi of Mars felt fear. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Not even she can assure herself that hope will come and restore these innocent souls. She felt helpless and alone with no friends to help her. Even if she was independent, she couldn't handle the thought of being abandoned by her loved ones. This deeply disheartened her and forced her to search for a living soul to help her.

Then, she felt a presence. However, it wasn't just any ordinary presence. She sensed great evil Ki emerging from the background behind her. As soon as she turned around...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The tall Tokyo buildings exploded and scattered debris across the landscape. Fire showered out of the collapsing towers. Rei ran off as far as she could to avoid the flames. As she fell over and tripped, she watched as an enormous black shadow emerged out of the ground. Her eyes widened out in fear as the shadow expanded itself. It materialized into the shape of the legendary Phoenix. However, the body of this Phoenix was engulfed in pitch black flames filled with indescribable evil power. This was the largest gathering of evil aura that Rei had ever sensed. She couldn't move or speak. Her body was completely frozen in place as her eyes meet directly with the black Phoenix. Then, a pair of crimson eyes emitted through the Phoenix. Soon, Rei's eyes were emitting the same crimson flare. The girl immediately shook her head and her eyes returned to normal.

"What was that...? Who are you! Tell me! What do you want from me!"

The fiery-hearted girl demanded to know the identity of this super cosmic force of darkness. However, the black Phoenix merely responded with a loud shriek that echoed across the landscape. For some reason, Rei actually could understand to what it had just said and communicated with it fluently.

"So, you want me...? But you never gave me a reason why! Tell me!"

The black firebird levitated up and flew across the city in circles while leaving trails of dark flames. The heavens were becoming scorched by its evil flames and the landscape was being ignited. Rei found herself surrounded by the dark ring of fire. She felt the intense heat drawing nearer towards her and she screamed out once the flames came closer. She looked ahead to catch glimpse of a feminine, winged figure shadow with crimson, devilish eyes. Her hair flowed behind her and it was pitch black. Rei was looking directly into the eyes of the personification of evil manifested in a female form. This was the same woman who appeared in her nightmare cast by Belial Myotismon's illusion.

"It's you! Are you the one who created that black Phoenix? Tell me who are you! I demand to know!"

However, the woman took humor to her demands and chuckled in a voice similar to Rei's. The girl did not take kindly to her taunts and attempted to pull out her Henshi Rod. To her shock, she couldn't find her Henshi Rod and backed away from the ensuing flames. Screams from the raven-haired beauty continued on as her suffering would be prolonged, much to the devilish woman's delight. Then, Rei looked up to find two more odd occurrences above the heavens. A neon green circle came shining down upon her as if a spotlight had caught her. The circle condensed down at the center and sent a green beam down directly onto her. Rei found herself trapped inside the green beam and noticed the shape of a strange, ancient symbol under her feet. Yet another dark figure was looking down upon her. This time it was the shadow of an unknown being with a pair of bull's horns protruding from the sides of it head. A pair of yellow eyes emitted and dimmed over his captured 'prey' with great light.

"Now, what this is! Who are you!"

"You shall be just another soul to be delivered to my collection, Princess Mars! You and the Moon Princess cannot hope to win! In the end, my kingdom will precede over yours! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The voice of this figure bellowed out in a cruel yet victorious laughter. Just what could this mean? Somehow this being knows Rei of her Mars origins and that of the Moon Princess herself. But, what does this have anything to do with the symbol, the demonic black firebird and the devilish woman? Are these the signs Rei has seen in her visions and fire readings? These were truly more than Rei herself could handle.

The girl screamed out as the black flames engulfed her completely and swallowed up all of post-apocalyptic Tokyo along. Screams echoed out from Rei and a scene of the Mother Earth itself was displayed. In a matter of moments, a bright star shone on the Earth itself and expanded across. The Earth's surface was shattered and resulted in the planet itself detonating. Then, following the Earth in a domino effect, every other planet was destroyed. The entire Solar System imploded into a super nova with nothing left to behold.

xxxxxx

Quickly awakening, Rei sat up from her bed and shot up. Her eyes widened, her breathing was heavy and her forehead was deeply drenched in heavy sweat. Once she had realized where she was, Rei let out a calm sigh of relief and lay back on her bed. It was only a nightmare, wasn't it? The Senshi of Mars did not believe so, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"These nightmares are getting worse. They're becoming more real and I can't even bring myself to sleep anymore. I'm getting these same visions from my fire readings," Rei whispered to herself. "The green symbol, the horned monster, the mysterious dark woman with my voice, the black Phoenix and the Earth left in ruins. It all doesn't add up... Are these events to come?"

Rei placed her hands on her chin and wiped her sweaty face. What made these dreams scarier was that they **_felt_** real. The flames even hurt her yet she found no burnt marks anywhere on her body.

"I need to look more into this... When I have the time, I can go back and look through my fire readings. What Belial Myotismon said... How can I forget? But, then again, why should I believe him? Should I take his word for it? How am I involved in the upcoming threat? Will there be any threat now? Even I'm scared to find out..."

"_**REI!"**_

Suddenly, the door to her room opened up and standing out was eight-year-old Cammy Sakura Hino. The little girl was dressed in a cute, schoolgirl uniform. The outfit is white trimmed with blue edges, her skirt was light blue, a red tie was tied around her neck, her socks were long and white, and her shoes were brown. A bright, radiant smile crossed her face and she was prepared for her first day in school. She held her backpack on her back and a lunch bag in her right hand.

"I'm ready," Cammy smiled radiantly. "Have you forgotten? I start school today."

"Wha- Oh my gosh! You do!" Rei quickly jumped out of bed and fell flat on her face.

Cammy giggled out at her sister's antics and nodded her head, "That's right. Though, today it's only my first day. It shouldn't matter if I'm late, right?"

"Well... I'd rather get you there on time so you can meet with the other kids there. I'm sure you'll make wonderful friends on your first day."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You are very easy to get along with," Rei lifted herself off the ground and smiled. "Ok, if you can let me get dressed, I can walk with you."

"Ok, I'll be waiting," Cammy nodded excitedly and closed the door behind her.

Rei smiled warmly and turned towards her wardrobe closet. She picked up a nice accessory of conservative clothes for the day. Her clothing consisted of a white dress with red long sleeves, a heart-pendant necklace and a pair of brown high-heel boots. She quickly fixed her hair, cleaned her teeth and put on her clothing. To top it off, she checked herself in the mirror and checked her eyes. Everything was clear. She walked out the door and grabbed her purse.

With Cammy waiting outside, Rei smiled and walked with her sister out of the shrine. The two sisters walked down and looked up to find the two resident crows, Deimos and Phobos, squawking down at them. They came flying down onto Rei and perched on her sides.

"Well, good morning to you two," Rei smiled. "Sorry, but I don't have any food now. I have to go drop my sister off. I'll be back to feed you two."

"Morning, Phobos and Deimos!" Cammy smiled and reached up to the touch the crows.

They came down onto Cammy and perched on her shoulders. The little girl giggled as she pet the crows and raised her arms up gracefully to allow them to fly back to the trees.

"They've grown to like you, Cammy-chan. That's because they trust in you," Rei stated. "I was the same way when I was your age. They grew to like me shortly after I moved in here. Ah, by the way, did you already say goodbye to grandfather?"

"Uh-huh, that I did," Cammy said in reply.

"Are you ready?"

"You bet! I'm so excited to meet some new friends!"

"I hope you'll meet some wonderful friends, Cammy. I didn't have very many friends your age. This will be good for you," the raven-haired pre-adult walked down with her sister out of the shrine.

"So, are you going to be seeing Mina-san and Mako-san?" Cammy asked her sister.

"Yes, I'll be meeting with them later this morning. Since I've returned back to the shrine to take care of you, I need to catch up on what they're doing. Then, I'll go home for a while and wait until you get out of school. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Well, maybe, but the school is pretty close to where we live, right?"

"Yeah, but I just want to take precautions," Rei reminded her younger sister. "You know because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know and I appreciate you being there for me. But, I'd like to see if I can depend on the new friends I make. I mean you eventually became close friends with the other Senshi, right?"

"Yeah..." Rei had remembered those fond memories of when she was introduced to Usagi and the other Senshi.

Then, she immediately saw the images of the black Phoenix and the devilish woman in her mind. She stopped and gasped out. Cammy looked up and noticed her sister breathing heavily. The young woman's was panting and drips of sweat came down her forehead.

"Sister? Are you okay...?"

The elder Hino sister did not give any reply to her worried sister and held her head. Cammy tugged on Rei's right arm in attempt to get her attention.

"Sister, you're starting to scare me..."

"Huh?" the elder sister returned back to reality. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Cammy-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really... I just felt lightheaded. There's nothing to worry about. Now, let's take you to school, ok?"

"Well, all right," Cammy smiled yet felt worried for her sister.

"_I'm sorry, Cammy-chan, but I can't bring myself to tell you the visions I've had. They're too graphic for you and I don't want you to be having nightmares, too. But, should I bring myself to tell the other Senshi? I can't go on like this. Well, at least Pharaohmon is gone... That's all that matters and my sister can go on living without anymore worries of another enemy threat. However, with these recent visions, I just don't know..."_

"C'mon, sister, I want you to come and see my school on my first day!" Cammy called out to her elder sibling.

"Of course," Rei said. "I'll stick around here for a bit, but I really have to go meet with my friends."

"You don't have to come in with me, but you could get familiarized with the school. All the other kids' parents have to get to know their teachers."

"Yes, I understand."

"Well, let's go sister! Come on!" Cammy excitedly ran across.

"Hold on, Cammy-chan! You're running way too fast! Geez, little kids sure can haul major butt," Rei ran to catch up with her sister.

With the Hino siblings running across, Takato and Kenta came running by with Kazu hot on their trail.

"Can't catch us, Kazu!" the boys exclaimed.

"I'll be laughing so hard when I ace that Algebra test!" Kazu called out. "You hear me? I'll be the one laughing!"

xxxxx

**Tajiri Junior High/Room A-106/8:05 A.M.**

The classroom of this specific first year Junior High class had thirty seats inside available for that approximate number of students. Four windows were on the left side of the wall with the curtains down. Despite the fact that class was supposed to start 5 minutes ago, the teacher was not there, and the class was only half-full.

Amongst the students was one familiar face. Sitting in a desk away from the large gathering of people is a blue-haired boy with an eye patch on his right eye and wearing a dark blue school uniform. He tapped his finger on his desk and yawned to himself. He wasn't exactly the morning type and did not want to be in school. He'd rather spend time with Inumon back home. This boy was the lone wolf himself, Himura Tsubasa. Seven and a half months past the Shadow Tournament, he and his sister have been at ease with their lives ahead of them. Though, the end of their adventures in the Digital World led to being held prisoner inside the classroom.

"Great... Another boring school day... I mean what good could actually come out of this?" the boy muttered. "Yui's lucky that her classes don't start until forty minutes after mine."

Just then, the boy looked ahead and found what appeared to be a familiar face. A boy came walking in and Himura thought he had just seen Kotori.

"Kotori...?"

Then, he realized that this boy has dark blonde hair rather than dark blue hair and he appeared to be more feminine than the tomboy. Then, it had just suddenly struck Himura's mind. Kotori's spirit had asked Himura to befriend her cousin as her final wish. This was his opportunity to introduce himself.

Himura sat up form his seat and lightly cleared his throat. It was now or never.

"Well, here goes nothing. I'm doing this for you Kotori," Himura said as he slowly walked over to where the boy was sitting.

Sitting at near his desk, Phillipe was reading a book and did not notice Himura approaching him. The 'lone wolf' cleared his throat once again and caught the new kid's attention. Phillipe turned around and noticed Himura looming over him with a rare smile on his face. Quirking an eyebrow in question, Phillipe placed his book down and looked up to observe Himura.

"Hello there. You don't happen to be Phillipe Sangara? Am I right?" Himura sat down on a chair next to Phillipe and extended his hand out.

"Um, yes, that would be me and you are?" Phillipe nodded his head in reply and shook Himura's hand nervously.

"Oh, how rude for me not to introduce myself. I was a good friend of your cousin, Kotori. You can call me Himura. Himura Tsubasa to be precise."

Upon hearing this, Phillipe's eyes slightly widened in shock and he was very surprised that his deceased cousin even had a friend. Let alone a male friend.

"Wait... What? You knew my cousin, Kotori?"

"Yes, I... I meet her before she died... I'm sorry about your loss, but she was a good person."

"Yeah, that she was," Phillipe nodded. "She was really close to me besides my sister. I'm surprised she even had any friends in school. Normally, they would be more afraid of her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Himura chuckled. "She told me all about her reputation as a bully beater and a complete tomboy."

"Yeah, she protected me against the bullies but it wasn't long before she got kicked out of my school. Since then, I've never had anyone to stick up for me."

"Oh, did you just enroll in this school?"

"Yeah, I have enrolled here," Phillipe said in reply. "We transferred here from another school. The kids here don't seem to be that bad."

"Nah, you should get used to them. I'd like to be your friend since I knew your cousin."

"Yeah... That I can agree with. You knew my cousin and we talk of many fond memories of her. I'd be happy to be your friend, Himura," Phillipe shook the boy's hand and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you," said Himura. "Kotori would be very happy to see you befriending me. That would be something she wants from you."

"Yeah..."

"So, anyway, you have a sister, don't you?" Himura asked the pre-teen boy.

"Um, well, yeah... I do have a sister sadly," Phillipe snickered as an anime sweat drop appeared over his forehead. "I just hope she doesn't go causing a scene in any of her classes."

"What's the matter? Is your sister a troublemaker? What's up? You don't get along?"

"It's not that. I mean, we **_DO_** get along..."

"Then what? Is she that bad of a troublemaker? Is she even worse than Kotori?" Himura curiously asked.

"No, she's nothing like Kotori-chan," the boy sighed. "She's not a major troublemaker but she's a little..."

Before he had a chance to explain, the doors pushed open quickly and everyone turned around to see a high school age girl standing out. A radiant smile crossed her soft face. She was as tall as most of the boys in class. Her attire consisted of a pink shirt with golden buttons, a dark blue skirt and brown shoes. She called out in a loud, disruptive cry.

"**_HI PHILLIPE FEROT! YOUR SOEUR MERVEILLEUSE CAME HERE TO DROP OFF YOUR LUNCH!"_** the girl called out with a French accent in her voice.

"Oh... no... She managed to find me," Phillipe sighed. "I can't believe I forgot my lunch..."

"Now, you can't forget little things like that, Phillipe-chan," the girl who appeared to be Phillipe's sister handed him his lunch bag.

"Well, I guess this is her, huh, Phillipe?" Himura whispered to the boy.

"Oh? You must be a new friend of Phillipe's!" the girl approached Himura.

"Um, yeah, hi there," Himura sat up and shook her hand. "M-My name is Himura Tsubasa!"

"Ah, nice to meet you. I am Saya, Phillipe's _soeur_."

"_Soeur_? That's the French meaning for sister. You don't happen to be French, do you?"

"Yes, we are, Himura. We're actually half-French," Saya replied. "Right, Phillipe-chan?"

Before he had a chance to reply to his sister, Phillipe had gripped the book his hand tightly and accidentally ripped it in half. The boy gasped out in shock as the halved book was in his hands. Both Himura and Saya looked at him with bewilderment.

"Um, what just happened there?" Saya asked. "Oh no, your book!"

"Phillipe...? What was that for?" Himura approached the boy in confusion. "Dang, you tore that book a good one!"

Looking down at his torn book, several anime drops dripped over his head as he felt humiliated on his first day in class. If his sister arriving with his lunch was bad enough, then tearing up his book in front of everyone was even more embarrassing.

"_Damn it and that was my favorite book, too! Look what you made me do, Saya. I feel embarrassed on my first day... On the bright side, I at least made a new friend. I feel everything will be good from here on with me hanging with Himura. Until then, I just better keep myself in check and don't humiliate myself. Oh dear... Why me?"_

xxxxx

**Keimei Gakuen Elementary School/Room B 204/8:15 A.M.**

There was yet another individual who was just getting adjusted to a new schooling life. Sitting at the back row of the class was Cammy Sakura Hino. She was just dropped off by her sister but yet she felt nervous being exposed to a foreign school environment. It was a good thing she was fluent in Japanese since it was her father's primary language, even though she had lived in America all her life. Class hasn't even started yet and Cammy felt butterflies in her stomach.

She observed the classroom and did not take her eyes off the chalkboard. The teacher would be arriving in fifteen minutes to start class. She remembered what her sister had told her about making hew friends.

"_Sister, I know I should be making friends, but it's difficult knowing that I'm in a foreign school. I may be Japanese but this is still all new to me. Well, at least I can speak fluent Japanese. Let's see here... How should I go on and introduce myself?"_

The poor girl didn't have a clue on what to do and this could spell trouble if she didn't start making friends. Just then, she turned around to find a rather familiar face entering the class. Her eyes brightened as she caught glimpse of Himura's younger sister, Yui Tsubasa. She, too, was dressed in the same traditional school uniform as Cammy.

"Yui...? Can it be...?" Cammy sat up from her chair and gasped out in happy relief.

Accompanying Yui was a boy. He had light, blue hair, tiny freckles around his face and gorgeous, green eyes. He wore a male black school uniform. They both conversed as they approached their seats. Before Yui sat down, she caught a glimpse of Cammy running up towards her.

"Yui-chan! It's you!" Cammy ran up to Yui and threw her arms around her.

"Cammy-chan! My gosh! It's you!" Yui called back as she caught Cammy and embraced her. "Oh, Cammy-chan! It's good to see you again!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" the boy asked the girls.

"It's been a while, Yui-chan. Like, seven and a half months, right?"

"Yeah, that's about right. Did you just enroll?"

"I enrolled a long time ago but I had to take some tests before they let me start. I moved here from America and I'm staying with my sister. She's my legal guardian."

"Wow, that's so cool, Cammy-chan. So, how well did you do?"

"Aced all of my tests," Cammy smiled proudly. "I was the highest ranked amongst the transfer students."

"Wow, maybe you can help me with my homework," Yui giggled. "I'm not doing well in some of my classes."

"Sure, I can help you some. Though, you're going to have to introduce me around..."

"Ahem, I know you two are having some kind of reunion, but why not introduce me to your friend there, Yui-chan?" the boy spoke out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aoshi!" Yui chuckled and pointed to Cammy. "Aoshi, this is Cammy. Cammy, this is Aoshi."

"Sorry for hogging your friend there, Aoshi," Cammy approached the boy and shook his hand. "My full name is Cammy Sakura Hino."

"It's good to meet you, Cammy-chan. Though, I'll admit, Sakura is a cute name. You came just in time since we're starting a new lesson today."

"Oh really? What are you guys doing now?"

"We're about to take our Pre-Algebra. I hope you know your math, Cammy-chan. Because it's a pain in the butt," Yui sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I know plenty when I schooled over in America. I'm sure I can be a big help to you two," the raven-haired girl offered to tutor the duo. "The only subject I'd say I might not do well with is modern history. I actually prefer ancient tradition like my sister."

"Hum, I see," Yui nodded. "Say, Aoshi, why don't we show Cammy around during lunch time?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," the boy said in reply.

"You're going to love hanging around with us, Cammy-chan, because I can protect you and Aoshi from the mean bullies."

"Wait, um, bullies? Yui-chan, you don't mean to tell me that you beat up on bullies do you?" Cammy asked with a slightly worried look.

"Sure, they never want to mess with me," Yui smiled proudly. "So, whenever you are in trouble, don't hesitate to call on me!"

"Ummm, okay, I won't forget, Yui-chan," Cammy lightly giggled. "So, anything else I should know?"

"Nothing, except that a few classes are pretty boring," Aoshi opened up his Algebra textbook. "So, you say you live with your sister? Is she anything important?"

"She co-owns Hikawa Shrine with our grandfather," Cammy stated.

"Wait, you mean your sister is Rei Hino, that famous Priestess who's been interviewed by reporters and displayed on several magazines?" Aoshi had remembered hearing about the great Rei Hino. "You're her sister?"

"Yeah and she's the best sister in the world," Cammy smiled. "She's actually teaching me to become a shrine maiden."

"Is it hard?" Yui asked curiously.

"Eh, it's hard work, but I'm a quick learner. I need to keep at it though. It's not something I can learn overnight. It takes time and my sister has been very observant of me."

"Wow, that means you're going to do those fire readings and read people's futures right?"

"Well... Maybe...And I wouldn't say my sister can look into the future but she does rely on visions. She has a strong sense of the supernatural like I do."

"That is so cool. To think your sister even knows the Sailor Senshi, too," Yui smiled.

Upon hearing this, Aoshi jumped out of his seat and cried out in front of everyone, **"WHAT!"**

The whole classroom of children turned around and laughed out. The boy stood out with a red blush covering his face. Cammy and Yui shared a giggle together.

"You mean to tell me you and your sister knows the legendary Sailor Senshi?" Aoshi whispered to Cammy.

"Yeah, they come by and see us every now and then. They protect us from all of the bad monsters," Cammy explained. "Though, there haven't been any monsters, lately, so, they hardly show up these days."

"It's too bad. I actually wanted to meet them," Yui said. "But, its cool you're associated with famous people, Cammy-chan."

"Well, gee, thanks," Cammy blushed happily. "I'm **_NOT_** that famous..."

"Well, you're certainly more famous than all us kids in this school," Aoshi stated. "Don't you worry, Cammy-chan. As your new friends, we'll be there whenever you need us."

"Really, you two would consider being my friends?" Cammy asked.

"Sure, we do, Cammy-chan. We already said we'd be friends back several months ago. Now that we're in school together, you, me and Aoshi can hang out more often."

"Oh, you guys... Thanks... And to think I wouldn't have anyone to talk to," Cammy hugged Yui warmly.

"It's ok, Cammy-chan," Yui embraced the young Hino and pat her back.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Aoshi watched the two reunited friends embrace. "It's good to see Cammy meeting us on her first day. We'll be here whenever you need us."

While embracing Yui, Cammy looked back to what her sister had told her and now she was making her sibling proud.

"_Sister, I'm happy to say that I've finally found some friends that I can really depend on. I've made you proud and I wish you do approve of them. Though, I'm confident you will. We'll just have to see, won't we?"_

xxxxx

**Outskirts of Shibuya/Streetside/12:05 PM**

With nearly ninety-nine percent of students in school, there were a few that decided to simply skip out. The two most notable of these students were two of Tokyo's toughest street fighters: the 'Great' Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Today, they simply decided to skip out during lunch break and explore into the city. Fortunately, they managed to get away without getting caught. Though, in all seriousness, neither one really gave a crap.

Yusuke walked down wearing his traditional green school uniform and carrying his school case with one hand on his back. Kuwabara followed beside him and yawned. Since they left, they wondered where they would go at this hour. Apparently, there was nothing much to do during the school hours.

"So, um, Urameshi? Have you thought about where we are going?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"No..."

"What? You mean we skipped for nothing?"

"If you want to believe that..."

xxxxx

"**Yeah, it's me! The Great Urameshi speaking here to give you the recap of the past seven and a half months! Well, right after coming off the Shadow Tournament, I was forced to take part in yet another tournament and I was given an invitation by Big Muscles himself, Toguro. The event took place at Hanging Neck Island. My five-man team included myself, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and the masked fighter, who turned out to be Genkai. We fought through hell against many tough ass demons. While we did go through some tough bastards, we also made new friends along the way.**

**Some of my greatest opponents at the tournament were the Drunken Fighter Chuu, the Wind Master Jin and Toguro himself. Chuu and Jin turned out to be cool. Other new friends we made at the tournament were the kid with the yo-yos, Rinku, and Touya the Ice Shinobi. Those guys turned out just good after battling some of my team mates in respective bouts. That's cool in my book.**

**Team Toguro. Well, let me just say... They were the definitely the strongest in the Dark Tournament. I prepared and trained with the old woman, Genkai, to eventually fight Toguro in the finals. Before the finals, he killed Genkai just as she passed her Spirit Orb to me. Much like Anubimon before her, she told me to fight for everyone that believed in me and don't give out on them. I kept my word and faced off with the mighty Toguro in the finals. It was the toughest fight I've ever been through. Once reaching one hundred percent of his power, I thought I was screwed. Though, once he had 'killed' Kuwabara, he pushed me over the edge and motivated me enough to bring out my full power. In the end, it was my Rei-Gun that finally did him in. In truth, Toguro only wanted to fight and die at the hands of a superior fighter. **

**Unlike that bastard Pharaohmon, Toguro was a noble and humble guy. Well, as it so happens, we won the Dark Tournament and became revered amongst the demons. Kuwabara didn't actually die, but faked his death to motivate me. That sneaky bastard... Genkai was restored to life after Toguro had asked her body to be taken safely in Spirit World. It was a pre-arrangement made by both him and Koenma. I never knew any of this but I was glad to see the 'Grandma' back. **

**Now, here we are, fresh off the Dark Tournament. As the Dark Tournament champion, I dare Pharaohmon to face me now! If that bastard were to fight me now, he'd be in serious trouble. Now, we begin a new and fresh life. Who knows what may be in store for us, but I do hope I meet that Yui girl again. Something tells me that we'll cross paths again..."**

xxxxx

"So, what now, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked his rival.

"You just asked me that question just a minute ago. I have no freaking idea," Yusuke shrugged. "We can always hit the _Crown Arcade_. I hear they have some new games installed. We can run by and check it out. Besides, all of those numbers and words are hurting my head. I could play some games to clear my head up."

"I hear ya," Kuwabara nodded. "I need to clear my head, too. The arcade is just the medicine I've needed."

"So, what do you waiting for?" Yusuke ran down across the street. "I'm kicking your ass at _Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance_!"

"Oh, bring it on, punk!" Kuwabara called out after the Dark Tournament champion. "Just because you've won the Dark Tournament, doesn't mean you can kick my butt!"

As the two teens headed down to _Crown Arcade_, the ever lovable Impmon came walking by with an ice cream cone in hand. He had watched the two punk kids run down to the local arcade to challenge one another to a series of combat games. Impmon shrugged his shoulders and threw the cone into his mouth.

"Eh, whatever," Impmon scoffed while munching on the cone. "I have better things to do than go to some stupid arcade. Time me for raid another café! BA-BOOM!"

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Crown Fruit Parlor/12:30 PM**

Meanwhile, inside the Crown Fruit Parlor, two of the Sailor Senshi were sitting together at a table and waited for the arrival of Rei Hino. One of the girls was the ever joyous blonde-haired bombshell with her hair tied up with a red ribbon. She was wearing a red-orange long sleeve shirt, an orange knee-length skirt and red boots. Minako Aino lay back on her cushioned seat and took a sip from her shake. Makoto Kino sat across from her on the other side. She was wearing rather conservative wardrobe. Her outfit consisted of a black long-sleeve shirt, a knee length green dress and green high heel shoes. A belt buckle wrapped around her waist and her hair was again tied up in its usual ponytail. She drank her milkshake and waited.

"So, what do you think is taking her so long?" Minako asked her comrade.

"Maybe she had some errands to run... I called her four times just now," Makoto sighed. "I don't know what could be holding her up. She did have to drop off Cammy at school."

"But that was hours ago," Minako replied. "You know I'm starting to think Rei is going to end up just like Usagi one day."

"Why's that? Well, Rei's been constantly late for our meetings."

"Though, Rei has also had a lack of rest lately. Have you ever taken consideration to that?"

"You're right, but still... If something's bothering her, she doesn't have to hide anything from us. She can tell us what is on her mind."

"Yeah, even at this point, I'm a little worried for her. The poor girl... She's been just fine following Pharaohmon's demise. I mean she gained custody of Cammy over that asshole father of hers. She's doing great as a guardian for Cammy-chan and I admire Rei-chan for handling a child. It has to be tough work, plus there's the fact that she works at the shrine with her grandfather and goes to school with us."

"And the fact that she's been rather distant lately," the blonde pointed out.

"That's another good point, Mina-chan," Makoto nodded in agreement. "I just hope Rei-chan will open up to us and let us know what's going on."

"Hey, guys!" the voice of Rei called out.

The two girls jumped out of their seat and turned to find the raven-haired girl approaching them with a smile on her face. The two friends ran up and embraced Rei while catching her off guard. It had been weeks since they had seen each other with the school semester out for them for the next few weeks. Rei chuckled as she struggled to hug back her two former house mates.

"**_WAI! OH, REI-CHAN! WE'RE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"_** Minako squealed out like a happy child.

"Mina-chan, it's only been a few weeks and besides I've always given guys a call every week," Rei replied. "Mako-chan, you're looking well. Has Mina-chan been behaving with you two just sharing the apartment now?"

"Like always, I still have to watch over her," Makoto sighed. "Artemis and I practically have to watch her everyday."

"You don't have to baby sit me," Minako gave an innocent look. "I'm a good girl!"

"Oh sure," Rei responded with sarcasm. "So, are we going to sit together and chat? I want to know how everything else has been."

"Sure, we order ourselves some of those new high caffeine shakes," Makoto recommended to Rei. "Mina and I just tried some."

"Did they just start making them today?" Rei asked.

"Yeah and they're really good! You should definitely try some out!" Minako smiled radiantly and held her empty shake glass. "More for me please!"

As Minako held her glass up high above her head, everyone stopped to turn and glance at the hyper-active blonde. Rei and Makoto sighed together in disbelief at her childish behavior. If one high caffeine drink was enough to make her radiant, then chugging down a few more would make her go on the biggest sugar rush she's ever experienced.

"I guess I'll try one out. Besides I've had to run a few errands and man, it's been rather hectic today. I'm just worried Cammy-chan might have trouble making friends," Rei rubbed her forehead.

"Rei-chan, this is Cammy-chan we're talking about. She will make some wonderful friends," Makoto placed a hand on Rei's clasped hands and soothed them. "It'll be all right. She'll make it through just fine. You just concentrate on getting some rest and not stressing yourself too hard. You've done a good job being Cammy-chan's guardian."

"I know, but I just didn't take into account that raising a child is difficult. I'm supposed to be her sister not her mother yet I act more like a mom," Rei sighed. "Then, there's work at the shrine and school with you guys. You know it's a good thing there aren't any more monsters in town with Pharaohmon gone."

"So, tell us about these dreams you've been having," Minako said with a serious tone in her voice and breaking out of her childish antics.

"You guys... Please, can we discuss something else? I'd rather not talk about it," Rei asked while brushing her hair aside.

"But, Rei-chan, we're very worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself lately and you've hardly had rest. You were like this before when the Death Busters showed up and you saw visions of the Messiah of Silence years ago. You recall that, don't you?" Makoto reminded her friend.

"Yes, I do, but these visions... Please, I don't want to remind myself of them. Besides, I'm simply shrugging them off as stupid visions. I doubt anything will happen now. We've just defeated Pharaohmon. Don't we deserve the chance to live out normal lives?" Rei twirled with a string of her own hair.

"Well, while you two can discuss things over, I'll be going over to order us some more drinks," Minako said as she sat up from her seat. "Rei-chan, please do cheer up. We're here for you..."

As Minako left to grab them some more of the caffeine drinks, Makoto looked over to Rei and felt sorry for the poor girl. She had never seen Rei this stressed out before and she wonders if this had anything to do with the nightmare vision that Belial Myotismon had presented to the Senshi of Flames. She hasn't even explained to any one of the Senshi about the illusion she received from the Demon Lord.

"Rei-chan, there's no point in keeping this a secret forever," Makoto whispered softly. "Just tell us what's bothering you..."

"No... Please, don't make me say anything about the visions. I'm asking you to just drop this already, please."

"But, Rei-chan, we're worried and we're not going to give up until you tell us. If you keep holding in for too long, the stress is going to kick you in the ass."

"I can handle myself just fine, Mako-chan, but I do appreciate the concern. But, can we just move on with another discussion. How's the restaurant coming along...?"

"It's going along just fine. Some of our employees have quit but we should be able to fill in those vacancy spots for others to come in."

"Oh I see. I'm sure you guys will be getting some new employees soon."

"Yeah, it'll take a little time, but that's how the business runs," the brunette shrugged. "So, how's your grandfather and Yuuchirou-san?"

"They're doing just fine. We're all working hard to keep the shrine in check and taking care of Cammy-chan," Rei responded. "Well, Minako's been taking a rather long time. I wonder what the hold up is."

"She probably ordered more drinks so you can get some caffeine into your system. You may just need it if you're going to be running anymore errands. But, then again, you're right. When it comes to Minako-chan, there's bond to be trouble!"

"Ugh, don't remind me of the incident back at Drago Village in the Digital World. That was one of the most perverted gestures Mina has ever perpetrated. I feel embarrassed to even remember it!"

"Oh, don't look now but Mina's at it again!" Makoto exclaimed and pointed out across.

"WHAT!"

As Rei sat up from her seat, she looked ahead and caught glimpse of a scene much scarier than any vision. It was Minako and she had just chugged down several of the high caffeine shakes. The blonde laughed out and jumped around like a happy child. Rei and Makoto raced over to stop Minako, but the blonde-haired girl pushed them aside and spun across the room as if she were an airplane.

"**_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LOOK AT ME! I'M AN AIRPLANE! MINAKO AIRLINE EXPRESS! HA! HA! HA!_**" Minako laughed out in complete insanity. **_"I'M THE NUMBA ONE IN THE HOOD, G! SINCE THERE'S ALREADY A MASTER SHAKE, WHY NOT MAKE ME MISTRESS SHAKE!"_**

"MINAKO!" Rei screamed out. "NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN!"

"Well, at least she isn't drunk," Makoto couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Now she's starting to think she's..."

"One of the characters from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_?"

"Something like that," Rei sighed as she carefully approached Minako. "Now listen to me, Minako-chan. You're not some talking drink cup, a box of fries or even a meatball. You're just crazy old Minako-chan. Do you hear me?'

"**_ARGH! YOU DARE TO THREATEN MISTRESS SHAKE!" _**Minako jumped back and put up closed fists. **_"I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN YET! NOW, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"_**

As soon as Minako said that, she turned around and bent over. Then, she pulled down her skirt and quickly flashed a 'moon' at everyone in the Parlor, including Rei. Needless to say, the raven-haired young woman did not take this kindly and let her temper flare. Makoto stopped between the two and calmed Rei down. Then, she covered up Minako and dragged her out of the Parlor.

"Excuse us, everyone! You didn't see anything here! Just continue going back to enjoying your drinks and finishing up on your wonderful conversations. We're leaving the building. Right, Minako-chan?" Makoto pulled the blonde-haired girl out of the Parlor while whispering in her ears. "You just had to do that, didn't you!"

"Oh, Minako-chan, not again," Rei muttered as she followed the girls out. "That's three strikes if you ask me. First, the karaoke incident after our high school graduation, then you stripping down to the nude in the Digital World and now this? Minako-chan, you're making a complete fool out of yourself!"

"Look, I'm so sorry this had to happen, Rei-chan," Makoto gave an apologetic bow. "I don't know what this girl was thinking. I really wanted to discuss on important matters and what not..."

"Its okay, Mako-chan," Rei nodded and bowed. "I know Minako is full of surprises."

"Listen, maybe we can get together later? You can even bring Cammy-chan along. Besides, there's that Cosplay event we were planning to go to, right?"

"Yeah, this coming weekend and Cammy-chan is so excited. I even made her a costume to wear for the event."

"What's the costume like?" Makoto asked.

"Oh you'll see. It's simply just adorable," Rei smiled. "I know Cammy-chan will love it!"

"That's great and I'll be looking forward to see it, too, Rei-chan. What you need to do is get some rest before you pick up Cammy-chan, ok?" Makoto suggested. "Can you at least do that for me and Mina?"

"I will... I was even planning to go home to feed Phobos and Deimos," Rei sighed. "A little nap shouldn't hurt."

"Well, we'll see you later then, Rei-Chan," Makoto waved and walked with Minako. "Now, let's take you home, troublemaker..."

"**_BYE! BYE! REI-CHAN!" _**Minako called out and waved to her friend.

Waving out to her two friends, an anime sweat drop dripped across Rei's forehead. She turned to another direction and looked around the city. It was filled with human activity unlike her visions. It was a landscape derived out of Hell itself and that black Phoenix had appeared. Those were perhaps the most cryptic images in her visions.

"_The girls are right... I need some rest. If I can get at least a few hours of sleep, then I'll be better and ready to pick up Cammy-chan. Still, I'm curious to find out what those images are from my visions. Just who was that woman with my voice and the black Phoenix? There has to be more than to this than I can imagine. Oh, Rei, pull yourself together. You'll do just fine. You're a strong and independent young woman! You have a lot to prove to yourself, including being a role model for little Cammy-chan. I just wish raising a child was easy. Well, off to the shrine I go... Let's hope this week will turn out better than today."_

xxxxx

**Minamino Residence/Shuichi's Room/3:45 PM**

Later that day, the crimson-haired Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino arrived home after a long and hard day at school. He came walking into his room wearing his pink-purple school uniform and carrying his suitcase bag. He laid his bag down and sat on his chair to get into his Internet on his computer. After checking a few e-mails, he would proceed to start working on his school assignments. Once logging in, he felt a presence entering his room. Without turning around, he whispered the name of his guest.

"Hiei... I had no idea you'd be showing up."

"I had nothing else better to do and I wasn't going to be sleeping in any trees all day," Hiei scoffed. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking my e-mail and seeing if I received of anything of importance."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a scholarship or anything important for my future," Kurama replied while reading his e-mail listings until one name caught his attention. "So, Hiei, lately I've been seeing you near the Hikawa Shrine lately. Why take sudden interest in that place?"

"No reason. Besides, I had to expand my grounds."

"I'd advise caution, Hiei. There's a Miko Priestess that works there and I hear she, too, has a strong sense of the supernatural. If you're not careful, she'll use wards on you and I doubt you would want those placed on you."

"Humph, we've had no contact. Even so, she won't be getting those wards on me that easily."

"Careful, Hiei, never underestimate the power of a Priestess," Kurama replied. "The Digital Priestess was a perfect example of that."

"Oh speaking of the Digital Priestess, I saw the little runt at the shrine with that Priestess woman. I suppose that woman is her sister and... I'm getting the same scent from that Sailor Warrior I unfortunately had to save back at the Digital World."

"What? You smelled the same scent off that lady Priestess and it was similar to that Sailor Warrior?"

"That's right."

"So, you think it's possible that girl is that same Sailor Senshi?"

"I suppose. Though, it's not my business to get into that woman's business. Not like I care..."

"Well, speaking of ladies, you know who I just got an e-mail from?"

Upon hearing this, Hiei quirked an eyebrow and looked over at the computer monitor. His eyes widened in surprise once he caught glimpse of the name **_Mizuno_**. He deeply growled and remembered being humiliated twice by her.

"What does that woman want?" Hiei growled. "Is she coming back to torment me?"

"Actually, she just wanted to say hello to each and every one of us, Hiei. That includes you," Kurama chuckled. "She's even mentioned you."

"What's that!"

"Come and take a look," Kurama chuckled as he showed him the screen.

On the screen, Hiei read the e-mail and growled deeply to himself. He reached down to his sword sheath and gripped the handle tightly. Suddenly, a pop-up screen appeared with a message from **_Siren Ocean Goddess05_**. This was no doubt from none other than Mizuno herself. Kurama quickly clicked on the message and received an IM chat from Mizuno. For Kurama, his screen name was **_Crimson Rose Thorn_**.

"Well, look who decided to send me a message just now, Hiei? Would you like to speak to her?"

"Kurama, you had better not let her know that I am present! Tell her that I'm not here!"

"As you wish," Kurama chuckled as he immediately replied to Mizuno's message.

Turning his back on Kurama, Hiei walked over towards the other side of the room. Kurama typed in a message in reply to Mizuno. The message he typed was **_'Hiei is in the room with me'_**. Once he sent that message through, Mizuno replied with **_'Oh, he is? Well, let me please talk to him! It'll be good to hear from him, because there's somebody that would like to speak to him in a private chat!' _**Kurama replied back with, **_'Oh? Then, let me go get him. By the way, who wants to talk to him?'_** Once sending this message through, Mizuno revealed, **_'The person who wants to speak to him is named Mu-'_**

Even before the identity of this secret admirer was revealed, a lightning fast slash cut across the room and sliced the computer completely in half. The computer blew apart from the deadly slash and crumbled to the ground in debris. Kurama was, nonetheless, shocked and stood up with his mouth widened. That was his precious computer destroyed before his very own goods and paid for through his funds.

"HIEI!" Kurama reacted quickly as he awoken from the shock.

"What? You said you wouldn't tell that woman that I'm not here. Now, there's no way I know you can keep your word," Hiei grunted while sheathing his sword.

"But... You destroyed a computer that was paid through my funds! There was no reason for you to do that!"

"And...? It's a machine. Why should you care?"

"Hiei, it doesn't matter... I..." Kurama sighed while holding his head and shaking it in disbelief. "How would you like it if Koenma were to confine you only to this district and forbid you from leaving?"

"Well, what do you think? I'm sick of being confined to this human rat hole."

"Since you've just destroyed my property, I'm going to make you pay off for it and not tell Koenma about extending your punishment."

"And how are you going to make me pay up for it? I doubt I'll ever be doing any work for any petty humans. No way. It's not the way I operate."

"At the risk of being confined only to this city district with Koenma watching your every move? I'm sure he'll think of methods to extend your punishment."

"Argh, fine, whatever... Anything is better than being confined to his damned human confinement! You'll regret ever blackmailing me like this, Kurama."

"Think of this as a new learning experience to get to know the humans better, Hiei," Kurama smiled.

"Bah, humans... They make my skin crawl," Hiei shuddered.

"Now, shall we get going, Hiei? Today we'll look for ourselves an occupation to pay for a new computer."

"Whatever, you just lead the way..."

With that said. Kurama opened the door to his room and walked out with Hiei following behind him. They were going to go out to look for a place to find work to pay for Kurama's computer, much to Hiei's dismay. Little did they realize that Yusuke and Kuwabara were out on the town. The two re-meeting with the Sarayashiki junior high boys was a very good possibility and they could help Kurama find a place to work for the time being. Then, again, maybe not... In either case, Hiei would pay for Kurama's destroyed property.

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku/Maya's Garden Shop/4:05 PM**

Having left the_ Crown Arcade_, the two Sarayashiki junior high boys walked by the florist shop and peered inside to find a beautiful array of flowers. Now, there seemed to be a problem with this picture. Why would two tough boys even bother looking at flowers? Well, for one, Yusuke had remembered that he needed to give Keiko flowers as a gift. Kuwabara was simply accompanying and walking to where Yusuke went. The boys walked inside the store and sneezed once they stepped inside.

"Oh, bless you, two boys," a woman called out to them.

"Um, thanks," Yusuke replied while sniffling and scratching his nose. "I just remembered I was allergic. Kind of crappy, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm surprised an allergic person decided to arrive in my store," the lady's voice said.

The two boys looked ahead to find a young dark-haired woman wearing a purple summer dress, a white long-sleeve coat and a pair of white slippers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and in her arms were a handful of beautiful orchids, irises, lilies and roses. The woman's face had a gorgeous smile on her face with green, emerald eyes piercing through the boys' glances. The most notable feature of the woman was her enlarged stomach, which indicted that she was pregnant.

"Is there anything I can help you boys with?" the lady asked. "I'm Maya Katsuya, owner of this shop, as you can already tell from the name."

"Yeah, we've already figured that much out already," Kuwabara nodded in reply.

"Well, we came... As a matter of fact, I came here to buy some flowers for a friend of mine at school. She..."

"Oh, you're girlfriend?" Mrs. Katsuya smiled radiantly.

"Um, you could say that..." Yusuke chuckled.

"I'll bet she would love one of these bundles I have in my hands. I have orchids, irises, roses, lilies and even some rare exotic flowers grown from out of South America. They would look great for her room."

"I'm sure they would," Yusuke said.

"Well, I can have my goddaughter come down and give you a hand," Mrs. Katsuya replied and walked over to the steps leading to the second floor. "Yui! I'm going to need your help again, dear!"

As soon as she exclaimed the name of the goddaughter, both Yusuke and Kuwabara were caught completely off guard. They fell back in surprised disbelief. Mrs. Katsuya jumped back in fright and looked down at the fallen boys.

"Oh, heavens! What just happened to you two? Are you all right?" Mrs. Katsuya kneeled over to their sides.

"Uh, yeah... We're just fine, but did you just say Yui?" Yusuke asked.

"As in Yui, a girl with dark hair tied in a ponytail?" Kuwabara described the young Tsubasa sibling.

"Why, yes... Are you two friends of her? You're awfully older than her usual friends."

"Momma! I'm coming!" the near high-pitched call of Yui shouted back.

Yusuke lifted himself off the ground and turned to find Yui Tsubasa running down in her school uniform. The two exchanged glances as they immediately recognized one another. They both pointed out and reacted out in shock.

"It's you...! The same Yui I meet back seven and a half months ago!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You! Yusuke! I'd thought we'd never see each other again!" Yui shouted. "My gosh! What a coincidence!"

"Yui-chan, I can't believe it's you!" Kuwabara approached the little girl.

"Oh, you must be Kuwabara? Hi, nice to meet you again," Yui shook the boy's hand. "Now, you two are looking for flowers?"

"Yeah, Urameshi here is looking for some for Keiko."

"Your girlfriend?" Yui asked Yusuke.

"You could say that..."

"Don't worry. You just leave it to me to find you the perfect flower gift for Keiko. Ok?" Yui smiled and turned around to face her mother. "Momma, how about we... Momma!"

Suddenly, the trio gasped as they found Mrs. Katsuya on the ground and groaning out. Her hands were rubbing her stomach and she could hardly stand up.

"Oh no! It's time already! Momma!" Yui cried out as she kneeled over to her mother. "Momma!"

"Please, can you get me to the couch in the back?"

"Yes!" Yui nodded in reply. "Hey, guys! We're going to have to put my Momma in the back on the couch!"

"What! You mean her water just broke!" Yusuke cried out.

"Urameshi, do you have any experience with handling pregnant women?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"Hell no!"

"Guys, now!" Yui shouted out at the boys. "There's no time!"

"**_AHHHH! DAMN IT! IT HURTS!"_** Mrs. Katsuya screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Hurry your ass up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke rushed over to Mrs. Katsuya's side and placed her right arm over his right shoulder. "C'mon, slow poke!"

"I'm coming!" Kuwabara ran over and placed the woman's left arm on his left shoulder. "It's going to be okay, lady."

"So, you two have never dealt with a pregnant woman before?" Yui asked the boys.

"Hell, I'm the only child and I don't know how to handle myself during a situation like this," Yusuke stated.

"I only have an elder sister," Kuwabara said. "So, nope, I've never dealt with any pregnant women before."

"Well, I don't know what to do because Momma here is going to have her first babies!"

"What, but I thought this was your..."

"No, Yusuke, this is my godmother!" Yui reminded him. "She even called me her goddaughter, remember?"

"So, what now?" Kuwabara asked.

Once the boys placed the woman on the couch, she screamed out louder and held her stomach.

"**_AHHH! I CAN FEEL THE LEGS KICKING INSIDE!" _**the woman screamed out.

The trio was currently in panic over the situation. Yui was running around in circles and quickly grabbed the telephone. However, there was no telling when the baby would actually come out. By the time the ambulance arrives, the baby would have probably been released from out of Mrs. Katsuya. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood over the couch with indifferent glares across their faces. They obviously had no clue on what to do.

"Yui, why don't you just call the hospital?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, my Poppa works there, but I doubt he can get a team over to pick her up. What if the baby comes out before they arrive?" Yui asked as she rambled on and picked up the office phone. "Oh, this is just crazy!"

"Ok, listen, Mrs. Katsuya, you just need to calm down and breathe," Kuwabara tried to calm the pregnant woman down.

"**_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO!"_** Mrs. Katsuya screamed. **_"OH GOD! WHY DOESN'T THE PAIN STOP!"_**

"You guys! We have to do something quick!" Yusuke panicked. "Damn, I've never had to do this before!"

"Hold on, guys! It looks like Poppa's sending a team on their way here. He's also coming with them!" Yui called back to the boys while staying on the phone line.

"How long will that take?" Kuwabara asked.

"They should get here in about five to ten minutes," Yui stated as she hung up. "Man, what a rush. Oh, Momma. Hang in there! I know you can!"

"Damn, all of this is making me sweat already," Kuwabara wiped his forehead. "The poor lady..."

"I just hope she can make it through even on the trip to the hospital," Yusuke said.

"Poor Momma," Yui kneeled over to the couch and held her godmother's hand.

"Yui... Thank you..."

"But I thought the baby wasn't due for another month..."

"I guess he or she wants out now," Mrs. Katsuya chuckled while struggling to maintain her composure and fighting against the labor. "Don't worry, Yui. You and Himura will have yourselves a new welcome addition to the family. Though, I just hope I won't have to endure this much longer..."

"You won't momma. I promise," Yui smiled.

"For your godmother's sake, I just hope your godfather gets here soon with the ambulance team," Yusuke looked at the clock. _"Damn, I never thought I'd be dealing with this. If I ever become a dad, I'm going to have to be there for my wife one day. But, it's all too freaking hard. Get here soon, pops."_

Unbeknownst to Yusuke, he had forgotten his briefcase school bag. A tiny, blue creature emerged out of the bag and plopped on the ground. Its body was round and blue. There was a small beak and penguin-like feet. In fact, it looked exactly like a baby penguin. A tuft of black hair was on its head. This was Yusuke's spirit beast, Puu. He had previously hatched during the Shadow Tournament and was an asset to Yusuke's character growth during the Dark Tournament.

The tiny creature squeaked out and found himself in the middle of the florist shop. He found a window widely opened and flew out through the open window. He flapped his ear wings and landed on the street. As the people came walking by and failing to notice him, Puu was forced to leap away from getting kicked away and stepped on. Puu ran into an alleyway and hid away from the large crowd of people.

"PUU! PUU!"

"Hi, did all of those mean people scare you, too? Culu!" a child-like voice called out.

This caused Puu to instantly spin around and he came face to face wit an adorable white, big-eared creature. Its eyes were large, anime-like and its cheeks were slightly pudgy. There was a red symbol embedded on its forehead. The creature's ears were already expanded out and it hopped around Puu happily.

"Hello! Hello, there! What's your name? My name is Calumon!"

"PUU!" the spirit beast responded.

"Puu? Like Puu-mon? Ah, swell!" Calumon smiled and hugged Puu. "Pleased to meet you, Puu! Say, how would you like to hang with me for a while?"

"PUU!"

"Is that a yes? I guess so, right? You seem to be a nice digimon. It'll be fun! Come one, let's go and explore! Up, up and away!" Calumon expanded his ear wings and was set to take off.

Suddenly, Calumon fell back as a dark shape jumped out right in front of him. He squeaked out as he bumped his head and looked across to find out who he was facing.

"Who's there? Don't you know it's rude to go jumping out and scaring people like that!"

"Well, if it isn't cream puff!" the familiar Brooklyn accent of Impmon spoke out. "Whatcha been up to, pudgy?"

"Impmon? You shouldn't go sneaking up on me like that!" Calumon jumped up and stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Impmon replied and caught glimpse of Puu standing in the background behind Calumon. "Say, you made a new friend there? Who's the blue penguin?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce to you my new friend! This is Puu," Calumon pointed to the spirit beast. "Puu, this is Impmon."

"PUU!"

"Puu? As in 'Poo'?" Impmon quirked an eyebrow and snickered to himself. "He just said 'Poo'! Ha! That's a good one!"

"And? What's so funny about Puu?" Calumon asked.

"Oh, you'll never get it, shorty," Impmon couldn't but help laugh.

"Puu...?"

"Ok, listen... I just found several places we can go and raid. I hear the taco stands calling my name. If you and 'Poo' want to come, then feel free or you're missing out on some good grub. And if you two don't come, more for me then!" Impmon walked off leaving the two behind. "Well, what are you two dopes waiting for?"

"Um, yeah! We're coming!" Calumon called out. "Puu, we can get some food now! C'mon, I know they're serving really good tacos."

"PUU! PUU!"

"Then, let's go before Impmon eats them all!" Calumon happily pounced away to follow the impish rookie.

The tiny spirit beast followed Calumon in pursuit to join him in finding the nearest taco stand and eating a good meal with his new friend. Even at this point, Yusuke had not realized that his spirit beast had left the florist shop. By now, he and the others would have taken Mrs. Katsuya to the hospital to deliver her baby. Poor boys, their day just wasn't exactly going right for them.

xxxxx

**Digital World/Toucanmon Beach Resort/Sector OCE-0528/4:12 PM**

The Toucanmon Beach Resort. This was the very same resort where Takuya and his friends were taken in as guests by the Toucanmon trio. They had taken advantage of their generous offer to swim in the beautiful ocean and gorging down plates of the most delicious foods. However, it was merely all a ploy set up by them in order to win over Ranamon. Since the fall of Lucemon, the Toucanmon have expanded their Beach Resort with more additions, including numerous volleyball courts, more food stands and also have been in the process of constructing a beautiful hotel.

There were many guests taking advantage of the beach resorts while relaxing, tanning and playing rounds of volleyball matches. Amongst these guests were two notable figures. The recently married couple, as of the Shadow Tournament's conclusion, was at the resort as apart of their honeymoon.

Poor Omegamon. Already seven and half months later, he was already getting to understand the meaning of marriage. He stood outside of a changing room and waited for his beautiful Amazon wife. He let out a deep sigh and looked across the beach.

"Athenamon, how long are you going to take in there? It's already been seven minutes! Have you already picked out an outfit yet?"

"Yes, and would you be a little more patient? Most of these outfits are too scantily and I don't want peepers to gawk at me. All right, I'm ready!"

With that said the Amazon Queen walked out of her dressing closet and walked out wearing a light blue one-piece bathing suit. She had a towel wrapped around her waist to cover her lower body. She spun around gracefully and pushed her hair back with her arms. Omegamon witnessed his wife in the bathing outfit and felt himself frozen stiff. Standing right in front of him was THE Amazon Queen in a near scantily bathing suit. He felt his cheers blush.

"Oh dear... Athenamon, you're so..."

"Beautiful? I know I am," Athenamon smiled and walked over towards the Royal Knight. "Come now, let's go and take a walk across the beach."

As Athenamon pressed closer against Omegamon, the male Royal Knight gasped and saw blood immediately squirting right out of his nose. Athenamon saw this nosebleed and merely nodded her head. Normally, she'd kill any man who ever nosebleeds in front of her, but Omegamon was the only exception to that rule.

"Come on now, Omegamon. Don't be such a stiff," Athenamon took her husband by his hand and giggled excitedly like a school girl. "It'll be very romantic and then we can swim together. I know I sure could go for a tan. Do you think so, Omegamon?"

"You're simply beautiful no matter how you look, my lady..."

Upon hearing this, Athenamon simply blushed and smiled. Nobody has ever given her that much compliments besides her own Amazon sisters. She may not care for the opinions for any male, but Omegamon's comments really touched her.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of Gazimon was video taping a close-up view of Athenamon. They giggled to themselves and caught the Amazon Queen completely on tape. One Gazimon wore an eye patch and the other was wearing a baseball cap.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to make huge bucks off this! We'll send this to every little magazine agency who are begging to have the legendary Athenamon pose nude! This chick is hot stuff!" the Gazimon with the eye patch snickered.

"By getting Athenamon on tape, we'll show them that she's worthy to being posted on the front cover!" the other Gazimon nodded. "Now, we've got more than enough footage! Hold on... I think she's about to bend over! OH MY..."

Before long, the Gazimon with the eye patch lost his balance while lowering his camera and fell right out of the bushes. This caught the couple completely off guard. They turned to find the two sneaky Gazimon rolling out of the bushes.

"What was... Gazimon!" Omegamon exclaimed. "What were you two doing? Spying on us!"

Athenamon looked down at the video camera and then lowered her head. Omegamon slightly backed away and watched as an angry look crossed the Amazon Queen's face. Oh yes, the two Gazimon were going to get it now. Athenamon's eyes darkened as she grabbed the video camera and **_CRUSHED_** it with one hand. The Gazimon were amazed by her legendary strength and quickly sped off across the beach.

"**_HELP US!" _**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO GIVE  
YOU AN ASS WHOOPING YOUR MOMMAS SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU! YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY IMAGE TARNISHED ON A HENTAI MAGAZINE!"

Omegamon sat back on a beach chair and watched the Gazimon pair being chased across the beach by an ever so pissed off Amazon Queen. He took a wine glass from one of the waiters and sipped it while enjoying the entertainment.

"Oh yeah, now that's **_MY_** woman!" Omegamon laughed while leaning back on the seat.

Nevertheless, the wedded couple was enjoying their long yet deserving honeymoon. The Amazon Kingdom was now currently watched over by Jaguarmon. However, the couple would spend another few weeks or so on their vacation before they arrive back at the kingdom. Until then, they were going to enjoy every last minute of this special, romantic occasion. As for the Gazimon, they were going to be sent on a quick trip to the local Digimon hospital once a certain angry Amazon Queen has her way with them. Goddramon have mercy on their perverted souls.

xxxxx

**East Shinjuku/Shinjuku Central Park/4:19 PM**

After school, the Tamer boys all met at the park once school had ended nearly an hour ago. Needless to say, Takato, Kenta and Kazu were relieved and glad to have gone through that torture. They all arrived at Guilmon's old bunker and gathered to play of Digimon cards. Once again, Kazu had triumphed over Kenta in another duel.

"Awww, not again!" Kenta said. "How did I lose again?"

"Let's face it, Kenta. You just aren't up in my league, buddy. If you keep practicing, you just might beat me. But, I think that might not happen until the next ice age! Ha, sometimes I crack myself up!"

"Oh, you'll be cracking up once I've beaten you at your own game."

"Just keep dreaming, Kenta. Hey, Takato, ready for me to kick your butt again?"

"Yeah right, I've been dueling with Rika and she's been giving me pointers. You're going down, pal!" Takato pulled out his deck.

"Looks like you guys are having fun," Henry's voice called out.

The three boys spun around to find the blue-haired Tamer with his backpack. Henry set his bag down and kneeled over to watch the two boys duel.

"So, you are two getting started?"

"You came just in time, too," Takato smiled. "I think Kazu just said he doesn't want any piece of me since I've been dueling with Rika."

"Ha! Get all the training from Rika! It doesn't matter in the end, Chumley! You're not getting any lucky victories over me!"

"Oh, I'll remember that when I've beaten you, Kazu," the goggle head pulled out his first five cards and examined his hand.

"You boys are starting a game without me. Well, I'm insulted..."

Before the boys had a chance to start, they turned and saw the 'Digimon Queen' herself. Rika walked out of the corner with her arms crossed and observed the boys one by one.

"Well, hi there, Rika!" Takato said as he waved to the redhead.

"How's everything, goggle head? So, you're going to put those pointers I gave you to the test? All I can say is you're going to bite the dust, Kazu," Rika smirked coolly.

"Oh? Is that so? As it so happens, I just made an example out of Kenta here. Takato's going down at the hands of the master!"

"Master of what?" Takato snorted. "All right, bring everything you've got, Kazu!"

"My best would kill you, Chumley."

"Hey, guys!" another voice called out.

The two Duelists groaned as they were once again interrupted. Rika, Kenta and Henry turned to find Takuya running up towards the bunker with a folded poster in his hand. As Takuya entered, Takato quickly jumped to his feet and slapped his fellow goggle head a high five.

"Takuya! Good to see you again!" Takato laughed happily.

"Same to you, dude. Hey, guys! You won't believe this, but I found this poster when I went to buy some Duel Monster cards. They're going to be having a Cosplay event this weekend at _Kaibaland Theme Park_!" Takuya excitedly displayed the poster which featured Cosplayers and a bulletin. "It's going to be a three-day event starting Friday, but I just bought myself a ticket for this Saturday. Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki will also be going with me. They bought tickets. I was wondering if any of you guys bought tickets yet."

"What! You mean there was a Cosplay event I wasn't even told about? All right, Kenta, that was your job to keep me up to date!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Why me?"

"A Cosplay event? Hmmm, maybe I can have my sister help me buy a ticket," Henry rubbed his chin and observed the poster.

"Well, I have nothing better to do. Besides, I'll bet there'll be some Duel Monsters competitions there. Why not?" Rika shrugged her shoulders.

"You know I'm there, Takuya! I know just what costume I'll be wearing, too," Takato said.

"That's great! But you guys will need to buy your tickets fast. They're selling like hot cakes and make sure to tell Himura about this, too. I'm sure he'd love to go," Takuya reminded them.

"Sure, I've got his number anyway," Takato replied. "Man, this is going to be so exciting!"

"Well, look on the bright side, once I've mopped the floor with you, Rika will be next at the event!" Kazu laughed proudly. "Everyone will hail me as the Great Kazu!"

"Feh, in your dreams," Rika rolled her eyes and coughed.

"Well, I better be off, guys. See you later in the week," Takuya waved out to the Tamers and ran off with the poster in hand. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he called back. "There's going to be a contest where they'll be giving away these four legendary _Beast Cards_."

"_Beast Cards_?" Takato asked. "What are those?"

"Not sure," the other goggle head replied. "They mentioned it on the poster but didn't go into too much detail."

Leaving the Tamers behind, Takuya ran down to catch the nearest bus. _"I wonder what Yugi and his friends are doing,"_ He thought to himself._ "I haven't heard from them lately. I'll bet they probably would have known about the event by now. Heck, Kaiba himself runs the theme park. Oh, well. I'll bet we'll see them there."_

Noticing everyone was already discussing their plans for the Cosplay event, Kazu realized that nobody sought any interest in card playing. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess since Takato put his cards down, I win my default."

"My foot!" Takato called back. "We still have a game to start, pal!"

"Nuts, I was really hoping he would have forgotten that," Kazu sighed. "Ha, I already know what I'm going to be! Cosplay event, you better make room for the Great Kazu! Those _Beast Cards_ are mine for the taking!"

"Ha, sorry, but they're only reserved for real champions," Rika stated.

"Bring it on, sister!" Kazu challenged the feisty redhead.

"_Well, all I can say is, somebody is going to end up winning those Beast Cards and I doubt Kazu will be one of them," _Henry thought. _"Though, I wonder... What are these four Beast Cards? I have not heard of them before. My dad doesn't seem to know anything about them. Something sounds very strange about this situation."_

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/6:25 PM**

Later in the day, after taking a nap for a few hours, Rei left the shrine to pick Cammy up from school. The two sisters shared a long heart to heart conversation on their way home. What made the elder sister even happier was the fact that Cammy had made new friends, including Yui and Aoshi. Once they returned home, Cammy was quick to start on her homework and this gave her sister time to heat them up frozen dinners.

The little girl sat in the dining room on the table and sat in a kneeling position. She was already halfway through her Algebra homework and calculated the formulas as part of her assignment. This would have been difficult for any child her age, but she seemed to understand the problems. Surely, Ami would be very proud of Cammy. Rei came walking by with a tray with two plates filled with the frozen dinner she had heat up. Cammy's plate was curry rice mixed with shrimp. On the other hand, Rei's plate was curry rice mixed with vegetables. The elder sister kneeled down and placed the tray on the table.

"Hey, kiddo, break time," Rei smiled and placed Cammy's plate on the table.

"Oh, yum!" Cammy placed her book and paper aside. "That was rather quick."

"Well, it is just frozen TV dinners. That's nothing I can't handle."

"You mean you don't cook for yourself often?"

"Not often."

"Oh, I thought you could teach me sometime."

"Maybe, when you don't have homework and I don't have to work much," Rei placed her own plate down. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind," Cammy nodded and placed a spoonful of curry rice in her mouth.

"It's wonderful that you've made friends already. So, that Yui girl you met in the Digital World is in your class?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of classes together, including gym," Cammy replied after swallowing her food.

"And this Aoshi boy. How is he like?"

"He's a bit shy but he's a good kid," Cammy stated. "Some mean boys were picking on him because of his bad sense of smell and Yui came to scare them off."

"Wow, this Yui girl sounds pretty tough if she can scare off bullies like that. Sounds like a mini Mako-chan."

"She is and now I have a friend to really depend on. Though, she's going to ask me to help her with her schoolwork more often."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Ami-chan used to always help me and the other girls all the time. I admit I'm not good at everything I do in my academics. That's where Ami comes in to save the day."

"How's Ami-san doing?"

"She's doing fine. As a matter of fact, she was supposed to call to tell me about something big coming up."

"Oh, I wonder what it is."

"Who knows? I guess we'll find out once she tells us."

"Yeah, oh and there's something you've wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, and thanks for reminding me," Rei said. "It's about the Cosplay event. I've been really hard at work to make your costume while you were sleeping."

"Oh? I've been looking forward to this! You have no idea how excited I am about this event!"

Rei smiled and walked over to the other room. There was a black bag lying on the ground. She kneeled over to pick it up and brought it over to the dining room. Cammy's hands were clasped together and her eyes were widened with excitement. Rei opened up the bag and revealed the outfit that Cammy will wear for the Cosplay event. The costume was an adorable, miniature version of Sailor Mars' sailor outfit. It looked precisely just like Rei's Sailor suit, from bow to the right colorations. Rei even pulled out a tiny tiara and a pair of long-sleeve gloves. There was simply one word to describe Cammy's reaction: ecstatic.

"So, what do you think, Cammy? I worked hard to make this for you."

"Sister... Oh my gosh, that's great work!" Cammy ran up and embraced her sister around her waist. "That's such a cute outfit, sister! I love it! Now I can honor you by wearing this outfit! You even got the tiara and the right colors. The only thing missing are the shoes."

"I was thinking you can wear regular tennis shoes with it," Rei giggled. "I don't think you would want to walk in high heels all day."

"Nah, tennis shoes should be fine. Oh, Rei, you have no idea how much I love this outfit," Cammy smiled as she held the outfit in front of her. "So, what are you going to go as?"

"I'll just simply wear my priestess garb, tie my hair back and bring along a bow & arrow," Rei replied. "I'll be going as Kikyo from _Inu-Yasha_."

"Oh, that's a good choice. You do almost look like Kikyo anyway. Well, at least a younger version of her," Cammy nodded. "Oh, sister, you have no idea how much I appreciate this costume. Thank you."

"It's not a problem, Cammy-chan. You can even try it on after you finish your dinner and homework."

"Yeah, that's a good idea and you can show me your costume."

"Silly, I practically wear my costume nearly every day," Rei corrected her sister. "All right, now would be a good time we finish our dinner and you can get back on your homework."

"Yeah and we sure don't want our food to get cold, right?" Cammy said as she kneeled over next to the table and began to finish eating.

"That's right, Cammy-chan," Rei nodded with a smile and sat down to eat.

"One more thing, sister, is it okay if two of my friends can go with us? It's Aoshi and Yui."

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that. You can even introduce them to me."

"You'll like them. Well, you already saw Yui but that was as Sailor Mars. Aoshi is a good boy."

"I look forward to seeing them, Cammy-chan. I'm sure Aoshi is a wonderful kid."

As Rei was prepared to eat, she looked across the table and towards Cammy. Her eyes widened once again as she caught glimpse of the 'dark angel woman' standing behind the little girl. Rei jumped back in utter disbelief and pushed her food aside. The little girl took notice of her sister's sudden reaction and rushed over to her side. To Rei's surprise, the dark woman was gone just like any illusion or ghost would disappear a split second later.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Cammy kneeled over next to Rei. "Sister...? You're already sweating and breathing heavily."

"Was... Was there any one behind you?"

"Of course not, I would have sensed a dark presence just like you can. My spiritual powers are even stronger since I have the Digital Priestess' spirit within me. What did you see?"

Rei placed her hands onto Cammy's shoulders and let out a deep sigh.

"Cammy-chan, you have to promise me that you don't tell anyone about what I saw, okay? Not even to Mako-san or Mina-san. This is between us."

"Of course, it's a promise between sisters. I understand," Cammy nodded in reply.

"That's good. I know I can trust in you," Rei smiled. "What I saw..."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"In my dreams lately, I've been seeing images of Tokyo destroyed..."

"Destroyed...?"

"I started having these images ever since Belial Myotismon planted those illusions in our heads. To this very day, I'm the only one to ever be truly affected from it. I haven't recovered since then."

"What? Wait, I did sense some doubt from you back in the Digital World. You appeared so unsure and the look in your eye was in confusion. Like a wandering soul."

"Yes... That's not the half of what I saw. Along with our destroyed home city, I saw an angel woman, but she appeared dark and her devilish smile gives me the chills when I look at them. In those eyes of hers, all I can see are hatred, malice, a lust for destruction and no remorse. She was a dark angel, a true personification of evil."

"Oh my gosh... Sister, this is serious."

"What's even scarier was that she has my voice or at least one similar to mine."

"That doesn't add up. How can she have your voice? Is she some lost family member from your past? I know you still haven't recovered all of your memories as Princess Mars, right?"

"I don't know. I wish I had all of my memories back. I don't remember anything about this woman."

"But how can she be evil when you're good?"

"You've got me there, Cammy-chan. I wish I knew but I only have images."

"You once told me that there's a perspective between good and evil. However, there's one question I need to know. Can we have darker halves within us?"

"I believe so. When there is light, there will always be darkness. They can never be separated."

"Even Sailor Senshi have a dark side to them?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Rei nodded in reply. "Hotaru-chan was once Mistress Nine and Chibi-Usa nearly tried to kill Usagi as Black Lady. I will never forget those horrible creatures that had overtaken those poor souls."

"You even told me about Galaxia. She was controlled by the entity known as Chaos."

"That's right. She was greatly corrupted by darkness and was our greatest enemy. She even killed me easily along with the other Senshi," Rei looked back to those painful memories.

"Rei-san, tell me more about what you saw..."

"Cammy-chan, I can't go any further. Besides, if I tell you any further, you might up getting nightmares. I don't want to bring myself to causing you to become restless as I've become."

"No, sister, I'll be just fine. Besides, it's the Digital Priestess side of me that's curious. She wants to know, Rei-san."

Observing Cammy's curious gesture, Rei finally gave in and nodded. She would continue to tell about the images she saw in her visions.

"Very well then... Along with that woman, I saw a black Phoenix bird. Its presence was the greatest evil I've felt since... Well ever. Its power greatly surpassed anything I can imagine and made Pharaohmon appear weak in comparison."

"That's insane..."

"Yes, and there's more. A monster with horns cast some green symbol over me and said that he would destroy everything the Moon Princess represents."

"Wait, a monster? Would he be an old enemy of the Moon Kingdom?"

"That's just it. I don't know. All of our memories have not been fully restored. Well, except Setsuna-san of course. But, I'd rather keep this between us. Can you keep all of this a secret just between us sisters?"

"You have my word, Rei-san," Cammy nodded and pointed her left pinky finger. "Let's make it a pinky promise."

"Yes," Rei smiled and wrapped her left pinky finger around Cammy's finger. "Pinky promise..."

The two sisters shared a giggle and set apart from the table. Cammy had finished her dinner and walked to the kitchen.

"You think you can rest some more, sister? I can throw away our plates," Cammy suggested.

"Sure, but you don't need any help with your homework?"

"No, I should handle it just fine. It's easy work."

"Ok, then. If you need anything, just knock on my door, ok?" Rei sat up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Cammy-chan..."

"Goodnight, Rei-san," Cammy said.

Closing the door behind her, Rei let out a deep sigh and walked over to her bed. These visions are getting worse and taking a toll on her. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone of her fellow Senshi yet she told little Cammy everything. Even for an eight year old, Cammy seemingly understand everything Rei had told her.

"I just hope you don't get nightmares from everything I've told you, Cammy-chan. You shouldn't have to go through that at your age. Oh, how can I not bring myself to tell the others? Setsuna-san would probably be best but I'm not so sure. She's probably even aware of my situation."

Lying back on her bed, the raven-haired beauty sighed and slowly closed her eyes. The sunset flare shone down through the window and radiated over her majestic form.

"A little more rest should probably help... Oh, Usagi, I know you're faring much better than I am now. I really do hope we see each other again..."

With that said Rei closed her eyes and succumbed to a deep, peaceful sleep. She would need as much rest as she can above all else. There was no telling what the rest of the week will bring for her and Cammy.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku Memorial Hospital/Outside the Emergency Room/6:15 PM**

Hours have passed since Mrs. Katsuya was taken in by the ambulance to be sent to the local hospital. Fortunately, her husband worked there and was willing to send an ambulance team for her. Yui, Yusuke and Kuwabara had accompanied Mrs. Katsuya on the trip to the hospital. They were still in panic over how to calm the cursing, pregnant woman. The trip inside the hospital was even more hectic. Mrs. Katsuya continued cursing out like a sailor inside the emergency room and during labor.

Closing up her cell phone, Yui had called up Himura to rush over to the hospital quickly. She sat down next to Yusuke and sighed.

"What's wrong, Yui-chan?" Yusuke asked the little girl.

"I don't get why my godmother has to say all of those profanities like that."

"Well, she was in pain during labor and I don't blame her," Kuwabara stated. "I'm just glad she doesn't have to go through that."

"I guess the baby has already been delivered?"

"Correction, boy," Mr. Katsuya said as he walked out of the emergency room. "My wife just had **_TWINS!_**"

"WHAT! TWINS!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"That's right! I've never been this happy in ALL of my life!" Mr. Katsuya cried happily and let his eyes glisten.

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic, dear," Mrs. Katsuya called out.

Turning around, the trio and Mr. Katsuya caught a glimpse of a redhead nurse strolling Mrs. Katsuya down on a wheelchair. There were two bundled up blankets with the twins in each of them. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yui walked over to Mrs. Katsuya's side. Yui looked down at the baby twins and cooed them playfully.

"Oh, Momma, they're so adorable!" Yui giggled. "So, they're both boys?"

"That's right, dear. I've even given them names just a moment ago," Mrs. Katsuya smiled warmly. "The baby on the left... I've named him Yusuke."

"Whoa, now that I like. You have a good taste in names, lady," Yusuke smiled. "Heh, yeah, in dedication of yours truly!"

"And what did you name the other twin, Mrs. Katsuya?" Kuwabara asked the lady.

"Kazuma..."

"WOW! She named the other one after my first name!" Kuwabara grinned sheepishly. "So, what made you decide to name them after us?"

"That's because you two boys were generous enough to tend to me. Even though you were clueless on how to care for a pregnant woman," Mrs. Katsuya said. "Besides, I found you two quite nice boys when you walked in. Your names were just perfect for the twins."

"Momma, why didn't tell us you would have twins?"

"Yui-chan, I wanted it to be a surprise to all of you. Only your father knew. So, what do you think? Now you have two baby brothers to play with."

"I know and they're so adorable," Yui pointed the twins' noses. "Yes, you two are so cute!"

"Well, we're happy for you, Mrs. Katsuya," Yusuke said. "But, damn, all of that pain you had to go through."

"It was painful, but worth it for these two bundles of joy."

"Momma, also, it's a good thing I came. I needed to ask how you're going to run the shop. You need time to recuperate."

"Oh, yeah, that's going to be a problem and business will need to continue," Mr. Katsuya nodded and then looked at the two boys. "That's it. You, two... Yusuke and Kazuma, right?"

"Yes, sir?" Kuwabara asked.

"Since my wife will be recuperating and watching over the babies, maybe you two can help run the shop for her."

"Well, um, there's a problem since I'm allergic to some kinds of flowers," Yusuke said. "Believe me. Some flowers are just a pain in the ass for me to handle."

"That's okay. Yui-chan can be there to help you two."

"But we aren't even allowed to have part-time jobs right now, right?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Even so, we'll be doing this for Mrs. Katsuya. We owe her," Yusuke said. "All right, pops. You got yourself a deal. Yui-chan, you can help us with everything there is to know about running the shop?"

"Sure, as long as it's after school," Yui said. "We can't open the store until we all get out of school."

"Sounds like a plan then," Mr. Katsuya smiled. "Thank you for your help, boys, we're so ever grateful for your help."

"It's not a problem. Besides, school is pretty boring anyway," Yusuke said.

"Oh, there's another reason why I came, too," Yui said. "Since Momma is going to be recuperating, I won't be able to go to the Cosplay event this weekend. You think I can go with Yusuke and Kuwabara to the event?"

"What? You want us to take you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, and I already have my ticket. I just need an older person to take me. I also won't be going alone. I'm inviting two friends of mine, Aoshi and Cammy."

"Oh really? Well, I guess minds do think alike," Yusuke snickered. "I was planning on going to the event, too."

"You mean you just bought yourself a ticket, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"So, are you going, Kuwabara?"

"Sorry, but I've got to take Eikichi to the vet and do some stuff for my sister. Damn, I wish I could have gone with you guys."

"It's no big deal. It'll be just me, Yui-chan and her two friends."

"All I need to do is talk this over with my friends and we'll be all set. Cammy's sister will be going. So there's a chance we'll be in a group. My brother will be going to the event with some other kids."

"All right, just make sure to talk this over with them," Yusuke said.

"This is great for Yui-chan to have so many friends," Mrs. Katsuya smiled. "Oh, you said Himura was leaving with other kids?"

"Yeah, he's going with Takato and the others. He told me that earlier day."

"Ok, then. So, Himura will be one group with Takato's friends. Yui-chan will be going with her two friends, Yusuke-kun and that friend's sister. That's good," said Mrs. Katsuya. "Just make sure everything is in check, Yusuke."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Katsuya. We'll be just fine."

"Humph and I wish I could have gone," Kuwabara scoffed.

"It's settled then. We're going to have lots of fun this weekend, Yusuke-kun," Yui giggled excitedly.

"You know it," Yusuke nodded in reply. "Well, I better go grab Puu and..."

Then, it suddenly dawned upon him. Yes, the Great Urameshi had just remembered that he had remembered leaving his bag at the shop and left Puu in there.

"_**HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT PUU!"**_

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku/Maya's Garden Shop/6:40 PM**

It wasn't long before a chef came running down to chase off Impmon, Calumon and Puu. The three had raided a cafeteria near Takato's school.

"HEY, YOU GET BACK! YOU FILTHY VARMINTS!" the red-mustached chef came chasing the three thieves.

"Can't catch me, Yosemite Sam!" Impmon insulted the chef while on the run. "BA-BOOM!"

"Wait for me, Impmon! Hurry it up, Puu! He's ganging on us!" Calumon called out to the tiny spirit beast.

With Puu flying along, he caught up with Calumon and Impmon. The florist shop was very close by. This gave Puu an opportunity to fly through the open window. He seized the moment and made a u-turn through the open window door. While he was safe from the chef's wrath, Impmon and Calumon were still on the run. Puu turned another corner of the shop and spotted the briefcase. He quickly slipped inside and hid.

Before long, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yui returned back in time. They arrived through the backdoor and walked inside the shop. The detective found the briefcase lying on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey, Puu? Are you in there?" Yusuke peeked inside.

"Puu?" the tiny spirit beast poked its head out.

"Oh my gosh! That thing is so cute! Is he your digimon?" Yui rushed over and pat Puu's head.

"Digimon? This thing? Nah, he's my spirit beast, but he does follow me nearly everywhere I go. Wanna hold him? Be my guest," Yusuke opened up his bag and released Puu.

"Hey, Urameshi? Shouldn't we get going? You still need to get some flowers for Keiko," Kuwabara reminded him while picking up his suitcase he had left behind.

"Oh yeah! Damn, what's wrong with me today? I'm always forgetting the tiniest of things!"

Just then, the door of the shop opened up. The trio turned around and saw two familiar faces. Or rather, at least Yusuke and Kuwabara were familiar with the two individuals that made their entrance. Kurama and Hiei had arrived just in time.

"Kurama? Hiei? Well, I didn't think you two would be here of all places," Yusuke stated while approaching the duo. "Well, I stand corrected. This place would definitely suite you, Kurama. I doubt Hiei had any liking for flowers."

"Wow, hey, it's you two! This is like a reunion from the Shadow Tournament!" Yui exclaimed. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, are those guys friends of yours?"

"The red-haired pretty boy is Kurama and he's a pretty good guy," Kuwabara introduced her to the duo. "Hiei... Let me just say to be careful around him. He'll bite your head off if you look at him the wrong way."

"Ahem, you aren't exactly the best whisperer," Hiei quirked an eyebrow.

"So, what brings you two along?" Yusuke asked the duo.

"We've been looking around town to find a new occupation," Kurama said. "You see, Hiei here destroyed my computer after catching me talking to Mizuno online."

"Oh, is that right? Oh man! Hiei, does Mizuno still get on your nerves?" Yusuke teased the fire demon.

"That is of no concern to you, Detective," Hiei snorted.

"Well, I told Hiei that he would be willing to have my computer fixed."

"That's a lie and you know it, Kurama!" Hiei shot back.

"You'd agree to help me work to pay off for a new computer. If you aren't willing to cooperate, I'm sure Koenma will be more than happy to confine into an even smaller district in the city."

"Oh, man, Hiei. You're getting blackmailed!" Kuwabara snickered. "So, don't like it when you have to work. Hey, Kurama, why don't you and Hiei work with us?"

"Ha, me work with the likes of this fool," Hiei pointed to Kuwabara. "I'd rather have Toguro stomp me into the ground than work with him."

"Good and you'd make a good smear mark on anyone's shoe!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Cut it out you two," Kurama tried to break the two apart.

"Wow, you two argue more than my brother I," Yui smiled with an anime sweat drop.

"For once, I'll have to stick with Kuwabara's hair brain ideas. I actually like it. By working together, Kuwabara and I can help Yui's mother keep her store in check and you two can pay off for that new computer."

"Yui? You mean this little girl?" Kurama pointed to Yui. "Um, pleased to meet you, Yui-chan."

"I've already seen you and that Hiei guy at the Shadow Tournament, but it's good to meet you two," Yui gave a respectful bow to the duo.

"I don't need a bow from a brat," Hiei sat down on a chair and leaned back.

"Well, hello to you, too..."

"Don't mind Hiei, Yui-chan. He's always indifferent to humans," Yusuke responded.

"Wait, he's a demon?"

"So is Kurama, well he's a half breed," Kuwabara said.

"Wow, they don't even look remotely demon. They can sure blend in with the crowds," Yui stated. _"Though I am sensing the Youki from those two. They're both very strong. Yusuke has strong Reiki, though I'm not sensing anything from Kuwabara. Weird, since he had strong spirit power at the Shadow Tournament. I sure have some interesting group of new friends. Plus, there's Cammy and her holy priestess magic. Aoshi doesn't seem abnormal, though I do wonder about this poor sense of smell."_

"So, do we all meet back here tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked Yui.

"You can. I'll tell you what. You can meet here after school. If I'm not here, you guys can wait over at the coffee shop over on the other side of the street. Kurama, I take it you go to school judging by your uniform."

"Well, yes..."

"Hiei, you don't seem to be the type."

"Of course not, child... You wouldn't see me going to a retched place like a school."

"He sure has a nasty way to socialize," Yui shrugged. "We're indebted to you guys. Thank you so very much. Yusuke-kun, don't forget about the Cosplay event."

"Yeah, I'll keep that mind," Yusuke nodded. _"Boy, this is going to be one hell of a week. Yui-chan's cool and at least we're doing this for her mother."_

Meanwhile, both Kurama and Hiei looked to one another before setting their sights to observe Yui. They, too, were sensing the dormant spirit energy coursing through the girl's body.

It's a possibility that Yui will eventually become a huge asset to the Spirit Detective team. Could Yusuke be looking at a future Spirit Detective that could replace him one day? Anything was surely possible. As Sailor Pluto stated before, the future has so many endless possibilities.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku/Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/8:05 PM**

Standing outside of the famous twin-tower building in Tokyo, there was a familiar blonde-haired man wearing a dark blue suit, black tie, black dress shoes and a pair of MIB-like shades. He had just finished speaking with one of Japan's ambassadors about an upcoming project not related to Hypnos business. Even Yamaki himself puts his secret work aside to make room for meetings with politicians and the like. Poor Yamaki never gets a break.

"Sir! There's something you should see on the television," the voice of Riley called out.

"What is it, Riley?" Yamaki turned to find a young, red-haired woman.

"There's been reports from NASA about some unidentified object and it's something we should be looking into."

"Sorry, but I don't deal with that UFO non-sense, Riley."

"Yet, you'll believe in the existence of Digimon and the Digital World...?"

"That's because they have been proven to exist."

"But, there's footage that just might change your mind, sir. And no, they are not fake either."

After a giving moments of thinking this through, Yamaki responded in typical fashion, "All right, Riley, let me see this for myself."

"You will not believe this, sir. That's all I have to say."

Once Riley had led Yamaki into their secret Hypnos facility, they and their large group of associates viewed the big screen. What they saw was beyond their imagination. Displayed on the screen was satellite footage around Earth's orbit. Yamaki was completely speechless at what he and the others were viewing. If one was tell them that UFOs did exist, they would have laughed it off. Well, it appears the believers were getting the last laugh. The spaceship on the screen appeared to be a large, moon-sized mother ship. Attached on its side appeared to be a massive dragon shaped structure. The surface of this mother ship was covered with metal, glass and lights.

"In all of my years, I've seen the existence of the Digimon. But, never have I bare witnessed this extraordinary event: the arrival of other worldly beings that have traveled from far off galaxies."

"It truly is remarkable, but I wonder if they will be granting us peace," Talley observed the big screen.

"Sir, I've got word that all the leaders across the world are going to be directing this news to the people of the world," Riley said to Yamaki. "Even the United States president will be giving a speech soon about this new phenomenon."

"All right," Yamaki gave the nod to Riley. "Riley, one more thing..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's a good thing you didn't, Mr. Yamaki," Riley smiled and stood beside her 'boss man'. "So, what do you think? Talley's been pretty anxious about this. Will they come to us in peace?"

"There's no telling. Hollywood really does bring different perspectives of how we should see in beings from other planets. However, this is a real phenomenon. My hope is that they will be able to aid us in advancing our civilizations and improving our ways of life. They could be the guides that we've been searching for thousands of years since mankind's first civilization."

"And if they don't come in peace."

"God forbid us all..." Yamaki whispered. "Let us hope nothing bad comes of this."

Riley looked directly through Yamaki's shades and noticed the man's eyes slightly in doubt. She wondered what could be in the man's mind. This was his first glimpse of other worldly space crafts. It truly was remarkable as if it were right out of a science fiction movie. However, Riley wasn't so sure to believe these beings were here to make amends in peace. She had a bad suspicion about this visit from these 'other worldly beings'.

xxxxx

**Outside the Katsuya Residence/8:30 PM**

Looking up into the night skies above, Inumon and Dark Gabumon caught a glimpse of a massive shadow looming across the moon. That object specifically was the shadow of the alien mother ship. This was the digimon's first time to ever encounter non-earth objects. They've never even encountered any alien of the sort. So this could be a rare opportunity to witness life forms from other planets making their presence felt.

Suddenly, they felt another presence and turned to find Renamon appearing behind them.

"Renamon, I'm so glad you came," Inumon smiled. "So you saw the object flying across the moon?"

"Yes, and I have to wonder if what those reporters are saying is true. Are there other life forms outside the human world? This is quite an extraordinary event since we digimon have never encountered non-human beings. To think there are other life forms in the vast regions of space," Renamon stated.

"Both of our universes have many vast and uncharted avenues, Renamon," Dark Gabumon replied. "I believe this is simply the tip of the iceberg."

"You think so?" Inumon asked.

"I know so, mutt. I just know there's more to this than we actually know."

xxxxx

**Matsuda Residence/Takato's Room/8:35 PM**

Takato was listening to the reports through his radio and was in utter disbelief. To think that he would get a chance to see a real alien spaceship make its way onto earth. If there was one thing Takato learned, if digimon can exist then aliens ought to as well. The goggle head and his dinosaur digimon partner listened to the voice of a woman news broadcaster reporting the news on this strange and powerful phenomenon.

"**We are getting live coverage of this new phenomenon. It truly is a remarkable sight, but are these visitors friendly? Leaders worldwide are still deciding how mankind should approach these new arrivals. Now to answer to those wondering if they are other living beings from other planets, well you have your answer..."**

"Takato, so these are people from other planets? Like the ones from TV? We just saw _Independence Day _last night," Guilmon said.

"Yeah, well, this once again comes to show that anything can happen. You and all other digimon have proved how real you can be, but this is going to be a real treat to be greeted by these new arrivals."

"I hope they're friendly, Takato. I know I'm excited to see the aliens!"

"Me, too, Guilmon. I just hope humans and aliens can co-exist," Takato nodded in reply while petting Guilmon. _"I hope so for our sake and the sake of our planet. If what the movies say is true, there could be some really nasty aliens. I pray we have ourselves some friendly galactic neighbors."_

xxxxx

**Ueno District/Tenoh-Kaiouh Residence/8:45 PM**

However, there were others that did not share the same sentiments as Takato did. This especially did not please the four Outer Senshi. They watched the breaking news from the television. Setsuna's eyes narrowed while listening to the reports.

"So, intruders from outside the _Sol System_ have decided to arrive here above Earth. These visitors are not to be trusted," Haruka stated as she observed the television reports.

"I can feel the darkness from the cold breeze. It's nerve wrecking," Michiru whispered. "There's a great yet disturbing presence coming from these visitors."

Hotaru turned around and noticed Setsuna seemingly feeling uneasy at the moment. She tilted her head to one side and wondered what was bothering the older woman.

"Setsuna-san?" Hotaru spoke up. "I'm sensing a great darkness but why are you so silent? You haven't even spoken since they displayed the images of the mother ship. Could these visitors eventually become our next enemy?"

However, the Guardian of Time remained silent and continued listening to the report. Hotaru wondered why the older woman was quiet. Was there a secret Setsuna was hiding from the Senshi? Nevertheless, she seemed greatly disturbed by the arrival of this mother ship. It looked as if she knew more about the aliens than anyone could ever hope to discover.

"Setsuna? What's wrong?" Haruka approached the Guardian of Time. "You haven't spoken since the reporters started talking about this."

"You think there's something Setsuna is not telling us?" Michiru approached Haruka and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out eventually."

Setsuna leaned back on the chair and stared up into the ceiling. Her eyes examined the ceiling as thoughts ran across her mind. Somehow, only she knew about this unidentified mother ship displayed on the television. Why hasn't she told anything to her fellow Senshi about this? She wanted to save the time to explain when the time was right.

"_So, they've finally come. It all begins..." _the Guardian of Time thought. _"But they came much sooner than I expected. This isn't good."_

xxxxx

**Earth's Orbit/Inside the Mother Ship/9:15 PM**

The moon-sized mother ship levitated above Earth's orbit and cast an ominous shadow over the majestic, blue planet. People from across the world gathered in a mixture of excitement and fear of the possibility of contact with these other worldly people. Many believe that they would come in peace, but others claim that an invasion could be on the horizon. Nobody was sure about this, except Sailor Pluto herself. She somehow is the only person familiar with this ship.

Another close-up view of the mother ship: It appeared dark, out of this world and mysterious. It was difficult to tell how long these beings have managed to maintain advanced technology but it's obvious they've been roaming the outskirts of the _Sol System_ for many years, perhaps as long as a thousand or millions of years. Modern humans would be considered a newer species to this race, though Setsuna somehow has some knowledge on these beings. It's possible they could have been around the time of the great Sailor Wars and before the first Silver Millennium.

Inside the ship, there sat a dark and tall monstrous figure sitting on what appeared to be a throne. It was silver decorated with gargoyle dragon heads on each side and a three-headed dragon statue sitting on top of the throne. The figure stood up wearing what appeared to be a long, black cloak. On his shoulders were large shoulder armor pads. His head was rather large with massive bull horns protruding from the sides of his head. His eyes glistened with a green flare. However, his appearance was completely concealed within the darkness of his throne room.

Curling his lips into a smile, the being was thrilled to have finally made it across outside the Solar System. He had arrived at his destination above Earth's orbit. Just then, a tall reptilian creature garbed in black armor walked in and bowed before his 'lordship'.

"My lord, we have confirmed that we have arrived at our destination. We are above Earth's orbit. It's also confirmed that the inhabitants have spotted our ship using satellites."

"Oh? So the humans have become a far advanced race from what I remember thousands of years ago. The monkeys have managed to evolve in such a short time. I'm rather impressed, but yet they still have nothing over us," the lordship spoke in a cold, dark threatening tone which can be described as authoritative.

"They see us as great messengers and to provide them peace. That's a good one. Us bringing peace?"

"Let those arrogant fools believe what they choose to believe. In the end, reality will come back to bite them," the leader walked over to view Mother Earth. "Earth, the backwater planet of the _Sol System_ yet it contains the most valuable resources. The humans have what we're looking for."

"And this is the planet where all the Sailor Senshi currently reside. This is the same planet where they have conquered Queen Beryl, the Dark Moon Family and even Sailor Galaxia. Yet, they have been unprepared for our eventual return."

"So, the legendary Galaxia was defeated...? I presume it was the Moon Princess of the same wretched Queen who defeated us and forced us to flee beyond the Sol System?"

"I would think so. The Sailor Senshi and the people of the Moon were said to have disappeared after the Great War against Beryl."

"I assume most of the Senshi don't have their complete memories."

"I would think so, my lord."

"No matter. Whether they have their full memories or not, it will not matter. For they stand no chance against me. The Moon Princess has the two items I am looking for: the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_."

"That would be the Imperium Silver Crystal..."

"Yes, but there is another powerful item I need before I hold the greatest power in the universe."

"Which is that?"

"You will find out eventually. Only I know what this item is. Solder, may the hunt begin. Starting gathering your resources and men together, soldier. Alert the generals. I want my four generals to get our elites together. We will start by scouting parts of the planet and then implement a full scale attack when I give the final word."

"Yes, my lord! I will alert every unit available! Over and out!"

With that said the commander gave another bow and walked out of the throne room. The lord observed the Earth and had many thoughts running through his mind. He had at last found the Sailor Senshi. This was his opportunity to find the daughter of Queen Serenity and steal away two of her most important artifacts. It was obviously one of them was the Silver Crystal but what could the other item be that was very essential to the Moon Kingdom?

"Moon Princess, I may not have had the chance to kill your mother but you will just nicely. In fact, I plan on adding you to my collection of souls I have gathered during my long venture across the vast reaches of space. This is the same planet where one of our stones fell to Earth and gave a human named Dartz the power of the Orichalcos. That fool did not realize the full capabilities of the stones. Once again, that proves the arrogance of humanity's lust for power. They have no respect for the power given to them. Oh, well, that is not my problem. This planet has a nice collection of souls I can gather before I destroy it. Warriors of the _Sol System_, adieu to everything you cherish. For the Rajita Empire will be the ultimate force in the universe!"

With that said the Rajita lord picked up a wine glass and sipped it casually. He drank to the possibility to finally ending the Moon Princess' life, taking her Silver Crystal and the second unnamed item, gather the Earth's resources, taking the souls of every human off the planet, convert many into the Rajita religion, destroy the earth and claim the ultimate power in the universe.

"May our Lord and God, _Leviathan_, bring us victory. Moon Princess, your last remnants of your deluded Silver Millennium will be nothing more than history. The Rajita Era will finally see the day of light in this universe."

Just when the Earth had a time to relief over Pharaohmon's awakening, a new threat looms ominously with a dark shadow over the majestic blue planet. There are mixed reactions amongst the people of Earth. Many are excited over the arrival of these galactic visitors while others are doubtful. Even the heroes of the Shadow Tournament are wondering whether to believe these new visitors are friend or foe. Out of everyone, Setsuna and the Outer Senshi sense a great darkness from the approaching aliens.

The aliens themselves have identified themselves representing the _Rajita Empire_. The leader has already set his goals and seeks to find the Moon Princess to steal two items: the Silver Crystal and an unnamed artifact. Ultimate power within the universe is his primary goal.

Can the heroes of the Shadow Tournament rise up and meet this threat once an attack has been implemented? Only time will tell.

xxxxx

**_(PREVIEW)_**

Takato: Hey, everyone, it's me Takato to give you the preview for the next episode! Several days removed from the alien mother ship discovered, the Cosplay event has finally come and we're all planning to have a blast at Kaiba Land! My costume will be that of Yoh from _Shaman King_!

Takuya: There are lots of cool activities to check out, including some games and contests! I'm going as Tai from _Digimon Adventure_!

Yusuke: Hope you're having a good time, Yui.

Yui: You bet! Cammy, Aoshi and I are having a blast. Sister, how about you?

Rei: I'm sensing a dark presence in this event. I don't like this feeling.

Rika: They're holding an Anime Quiz Contest to win the four _Beast Cards_! They are so mine!

Himura, Henry and Takato: Not unless we have anything to say about it!

Makoto: Oh, hi there, my name is Kino Makoto, or can you can just call me, Mako-chan.

Mako: The name is Mako Tsunami, pleased to meet you.

Hotaru: There's a monster attacking! But, where did it come from?

Kouji: It's no digimon! The Tamers' partners and our Legendary Warrior strength just can't seem to beat him!

Rei: Leave this to us, Senshi! Everyone, **_ETERNAL! MAKE UP!_**

Takato: Let Rika go, you monster!

Rajita monster: Surrender yourselves and be converted to the Rajita name!

Rika: In your dreams... (A lighting bolt is summoned down from out of nowhere)

Himura: Whoa, where did that come from?

Kouichi: The answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Next time...

_**A Fun Day at the Cosplay Event! What are the Beast Cards?**_

Kazu: Darn, if only I could get myself one of those Beast Cards!

xxxxx

Well, what do you guys think? That's chapter one of the new season and so far looking good. We get a glimpse of our heroes, with the exception of Yugi and his friend. I apologize for the lack of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but they will come back by the end of Chapter 4. I really want to give my exposure to the Senshi and the Spirit Detectives, since those two specific groups and the Tamers will get plenty of spotlight in this season. In other words, it's their season. 

We also have caught a glimpse of the new season's villains. The leader will be fully revealed along with his name later on. The first Rajita mutant will attack at the Cosplay event.

So, what are these _Beast Cards_? You'll find out in Chapter two. Whew, this chapter is actually longer than most of my non-duel chapters. I hope this beginning was better than the start of the Pharaohmon series. I did the best I can. The next chapter will most likely be a little longer since there'll be more material to cover. I see the later chapters going as high as 30,000 words. That's what I hope to aim for.

Chapter two of this season will be fun to write because it deals with the ever popular Cosplay events. You can only imagine what kind of Cosplayers you will see in this chapter. For those of you making suggestions for Cosplays for the main characters, I already have them planned. But, I know you guys are going to get a kick out of it.

Anyway, that's all there is to tell for this chapter. I'd like to thank _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this chapter and _Belletiger _providing me the scenes involving Yui/Cammy/Aoshi, Yusuke/Kuwabara/Yui/Mrs. Katsuya, Athenamon/Omegamon, Himura/Phillipe/Saya & Kurama/Hiei.

Well, that ends chapter one. There's only _27_ more to go with plenty of surprises in store.

Before I go, I must say that _Naruto_ is looking good with the dub. Let's hope it'll become a great success anime-wise in the states. Great job, _Viz_!

Until then, peace!


	2. A Fun Day at the Cosplay Event!

Hey, all, I hope everyone is already settled in school right now. I just started two weeks ago and I'm still managing to find time to write another chapter. Though, I'm not sure how long it will be before papers for school start piling. I have about only two papers due at the end of the month. Anyway, I hope everyone is excited about this chapter. For those who have been to a Cosplay event or are hoping to go to one, this chapter is definitely for you. We get to see our favorite characters dressed as anime characters. W00t!

Also, this is the chapter where the Tamers attempt to gain the new _Beast Cards_. You'll find out just how useful they will over the course of this series. This also marks the chapter where the Rajita implement their first strike by sending down a mutant soldier.

Well, that's enough out of me. I'll let you guys go on and read this chapter. Enjoy the Cosplay, guys! (BTW, the name "Guy" is pronounced "Gee" with a hard "g")

* * *

_**A Fun Day at the Cosplay Event! What are the Beast Cards?**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**West Shinjuku/November, 15, 2003/10:10 AM**

The city of Shinjuku was always busy. However, it seemed busier than usual this particular weekend. Today was the day the cosplay event would be held at Kaibaland Theme Park. This event was sponsored by Kaiba Corp and hosted by none other than Mokuba Kaiba. With his brother in Egypt for a 'business trip', Mokuba was left in charge of the company and had decided to hold an event for the biggest anime and cosplay fans. It wasn't the first event Mokuba had been in charge of, he was the commissioner of Battle City, but it was his first without his brother watching over him.

For the past few weeks, Mokuba had been plugging the event. Announcements were made through radio stations and other forms of media. Flyers and posters had been made and distributed. By the Monday before the event, all tickets were sold out. Mokuba was particularly pleased with this and hopes the turnout will be great.

On a different note, the reports about the recently appeared alien ship have been buzzing. Global news has been giving live coverage of the ship through satellite footage. Since the moment the ship arrived in orbit, the media has been all over it.

Yet, the aliens themselves have not revealed themselves to the public. Little does Earth realize was that these visitors were not here to bring peace. They came for far important objectives, one of which would lead to an inevitable invasion.

Inside an electronics store, there were rows of televisions stacked on top of one another. On the screens was a morning news broadcast. There was a short-haired brunette woman in her mid-20s ready to discuss today's events.

"**_This is Rina Yamazaki with TV Nihon news. Ever since last night, people all over the world have been wondering just what does this ominous presence of this space craft mean? NASA was the first to take notice of this sudden appearance and has informed every news broadcast across the world. The question remains on whether these visitors will ever present themselves? Are they here to bring peace and coexist with our kind, or do they have other plans? For our sake, I hope it's peace. This is certainly a dawning of a new era in the history of mankind. We are already three years into the new century and we yearn to explore the outer regions of space to meet with alien life on other planets. This space craft just proves that there are indeed life forms outside our own realm. Monday morning we'll have Mitsuo Yamaki and Riley Ootori discussing their views on this new phenomenon. We'll have more coverage on the events to come... In other news, Mokuba Kaiba will be hosting Kaibaland's first ever Anime & Cosplay Event! The event itself is called Kaiba-Con 2003! I know all of you kids and anime fans are excited today. The event will start at 11:00 and will continue until Midnight tonight. Good luck to you, Mokuba and may you enjoy your festivities. This is Rina Yamazaki with TV Nihon news signing out."_**

* * *

**East Shinjuku/Shinjuku Central Park/10:25 AM**

The park was packed with a large crowd of people wearing their cosplay outfits. They were waiting for the buses to take them to Kaibaland Theme Park. They were already excited and ready to have a good time. This was going to be the biggest event in Kaibaland history. The American branch of Kaibaland had already been successful in throwing together large events, and Mokuba hopes he can capitalize on the Americans' success.

Amongst the crowd was one notable and recognizable face. Yes, it was none other than our lovable goggle head and Tamers' leader, Takato Matsuda. His cosplay costume was that of Yoh Asakura from _Shaman King_. He wore the black top with the orange edges around his collar and sleeves. He wore matching black shorts, orange headphones, the Shaman tournament device attached to his left arm and a pair of black sandals. Takato also carried a toy sword in a sheath on his back. He looked around the crowd around him and found many creative costumes. There was a group dressed as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura from the hit series, _Naruto_. He even laughed out as he saw five guys dressed up and posing together as the Ginyu Force from _Dragonball Z_.

"Oh my gosh... Their outfits are better than mine. And I put so much work into making this outfit, too..." Takato muttered to himself. "Hey, Guilmon, looks like you can pass off as a Digital Monster easily."

"Silly! I _am_ a Digital Monster!"

"True, but for today you're just a kid in a Digimon suit. We don't want to be causing a panic. Then again, you and the others are already well known in this city anyway. There's no point in trying to hide you anymore."

"Hey, Takato!"

"Chumley! Over here!"

Turning around, Takato smiled and waved out to his two friends. Kazu jumped out into mid-air and lands on his feet. The outfit he was wearing was the costume worn by the Great Saiyaman, the alter-ego of Gohan from _Dragonball Z_. He wore the green top, the black suit, the white boots & gloves, the red cape, the shades and the white banana. He flashed a nonchalant grin and executed several flashy poses.

"People of Shinjuku, you have yourselves a new defender! Now get ready, because you're looking at your new savior! I... Am... **THE GREAT**... **KAZUMAN**!"

"Don't quit your day job, Kazu," Kenta muttered as he walked past the posing wonder and revealed himself. "How do I look, Takato?"

"Wow, so you're going as Naruto?" Takato smiled. "Nice pick for an outfit!"

"Thanks, Takato."

Kenta was wearing the trademark orange suit, the black ninja belt, the white fuzzy collar, the trademark metal plated headband, dark blue sandals, and was wearing a blonde spiked wig. Needless to say, he didn't want to dye his hair yellow-blonde.

"Hi, Kenruto!" Guilmon approached Kenta. "Wow, now that's a cool outfit!"

"So, you're going as yourself, Guilmon?" Kenta kneeled over and pat Guilmon on his head. "Yeah, I'm bringing Marine Angemon along, but he's going to be posing as a toy."

As soon as he mentioned the tiny mega, Marine Angemon jumped out of Kenta's jacket and perched himself on his partner's shoulder.

"Pi! Pi!"

"So, um, is Guardromon going to be coming?" Takato asked Kazu.

"You are kidding me? Of course! Check out this out," Kazu said as he whistled out for his partner. "Hey, Guardromon! Show them your new duds!"

"I'm coming, oh, Great Kazuman!" Guardromon called out.

The boys watched the large tin can himself skipping towards them. A large crowd of people gathered to compliment Guardromon on his outfit since they believed he was going as a suit or armor. Guardromon himself was hearing a purple-blue cloth towel around his waist. He even painted two symbols on his hands and shoulders.

"Well, boys, take a good look at this! I have the best outfit out of the group!" Guardromon laughed.

"Oh, boy, Guardromon, so you're Alphonse Elric from _Full Metal Alchemist_!" Takato said, observing the machine's alchemy symbols. "Awesome, but I somehow knew you were going to be Al. You're already a walking suit of armor."

"Thanks, Takato and your outfit isn't bad either!"

"Eh, it's okay," Kazu shrugged. "But nothing beats mine! I'm winning the Cosplay contest with this."

"Ha, not when you have a thousand other people with better outfits," Kenta pointed out. "Man, they've put a lot of effort into their costumes."

"And we're already past Halloween already," Guilmon said. "I guess they would be giving out candy. I love candy!"

"Guilmon, you'll like anything, as long as it's edible," Takato sighed.

Just then, the boys caught glimpse of other familiar faces. They spotted who appeared to be Jeri and Henry. Along with them were Terriermon and Felinismon, in her human disguise form.

"Hey, it's Jeri and Henry!" Kenta pointed out. "Guys! Over here!"

"What? Hey, is that Henry?" Kazu snickered. "Oh, man. I hope he realizes that he's dressing up as a chick!"

"Which chick?" Takato asked.

"Dude, I thought you knew. Haruko from _Furi Kuri_! The chick with the bike and that guitar!" Kazu reminded the goggle head. "Man, I'll bet his sister put him up for this!"

"Wow, Jeri's sure looking hot in that Starfire outfit!" Kenta whistled out.

"You're not kidding! I never thought I'd see that from Jeri!" Kazu smiled.

"Um, yeah... I agree... I'll bet Felinismon made that outfit for her..." Takato replied.

Jeri walked towards the boys garbed in Starfire's purple outfit from _Teen Titans_ and let her hair down loose. She rushed over towards the boys and hugged them all. Needless to say, the boys were blushing happily to be hugged by her open arms. Henry walked to them with a depressed look and wore the same outfit that Jaarin worn after her date with Marine Devimon.

"What's the matter, Henry? Let me guess, your sister put you up to this?" Takato approached his friend.

"You can say that again! Man, you should see Henry's face when he tried the outfit on!" Terriermon snickered. "I'm surprised that he was able to fit into it since it's his sister's!"

"I was going to go as a Sentai fighter but my sister couldn't go. She had some business with her school to attend to and brought Suzie with her. So, she told me to wear her outfit. Even though I wanted to refuse, she gave me... the sad puppy eyes treatment..."

"Oooo, that'll get anyone!" Kazu nodded. "Believe me, girls will do that to guys!"

"Except for me, of course!" a tomboyish voice called out.

The boys stopped frozen and turned around to see Rika staring them down. Jeri was more than happy to see her and approached her.

"Rika, it's good to see you again!"

"Same to you, Jeri. Wow, so you're going as a Teen Titan, too? I guess we do think alike after all," Rika smirked as she displayed her dark blue flowing hood and cape. "I've chosen to be Raven."

"Well, I can't argue with that. You and Raven are pretty much alike," Kenta remarked.

"That's right boys. You had better recognize," Rika stated and walked past the group.

"You think they'll let me pass off as a waitress?" Felinismon asked Jeri.

"Sure, I mean you don't even have to go as an anime character. You can go as practically anything you want."

"I don't know. Felinismon sure passes off as one of those French Maid chicks from those fan service animes," Kazu replied.

"Ugh, I hope you're wrong, Kazu," Felinismon sighed as she fixed her skirt. "I've already put up with enough perverts at the restaurant as it is."

Rika approached Takato and observed his outfit. The boy stood nervously while the tomboy was examining his outfit. He was nervous as to how she would comment on the outfit he made.

"So, what do you think...?"

"Of your outfit? Not bad. You made it yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I even drew out sketches in a hurry and put together the best I could find for my outfit," Takato nodded in reply.

"It's good for a last minute outfit."

"I'm just surprised you didn't go as Anna or something..."

"I was going to but I rather go as someone who sometimes fits my mood. Raven was the first person that came to mind. So, who else do we need to wait for?"

"Just Himura and he said he was bringing along a friend he met at his school," Takato replied.

"Oh, yeah, I know! It's some guy named Phillipe!" Kenta stated. "Oh, Rika, I couldn't help but notice Renamon isn't with you. Where is she?"

Upon hearing this, Rika sighed and lowered her head, "She's with Inumon. My mom had given her an outfit she made for her and she felt really embarrassed. So she stuck with Inumon."

"Why is she embarrassed?" Henry wondered. "And I have noticed Renamon being around Inumon lately."

"So Renamon's a lady after all. I'll bet she can resist the urge to be with Inumon," Kenta remarked.

"You had best watch what you say, pal," Rika grumbled. "Inumon is just a friend to Renamon. Nothing more..."

"Sure, you say that, but we don't know for sure," Kazu said. "They could be you know..."

"Not another word, Kazu!" Rika snapped at the boy. "If Inumon tried anything funny, you know what Renamon will do."

"Yep and I don't even want to think about it," Takato stated.

Suddenly, another familiar voice called out to the Tamer group. They all turned around and found Himura was approaching them with a boy following behind him. Takato rushed past the group and managed to approach Himura. The elder Tsubasa sibling slapped hands with Takato. Himura was wearing the full outfit worn by Terry Bogard from the _Fatal Fury_ series: which included a red cap, a white shirt with a red vest over it, brown finger-less gloves, blue jeans and tennis shoes. He even tied his hair into a tiny ponytail.

Phillipe, on the other hand, was wearing the outfit worn by Sora from _Kingdom Hearts_. He wore a red undershirt and a black and white shirt with the decorative chains, red shorts, white gloves, and yellow shoes. He even had a custom made Key Blade.

"Takato, it's good to see you," Himura smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good and we're glad you came in time. I think they're going to start rounding up people into buses in about a minute or two," Takato informed him and then caught glimpse of Phillipe. "So, is this the Phillipe kid I've been hearing about?"

"Yeah, this is Phillipe Sangara. He's the cousin of my late-friend, Kotori," Himura introduced the boy to Takato. "Phillipe, this is one of my best friends, Takato."

"Um, hello there," Phillipe barely managed to speak out and felt nervous approaching Takato.

"Its okay, Phillipe. We're all good friends with Himura," Takato shook Phillipe's hand. "A friend of Himura is definitely a friend of ours. Tell me, you're new in town?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Phillipe nodded. "It's me and my sister going, but my sister already took one of the earlier bus rides. Besides, I'd rather go with Himura to the event. But, would it be okay if I hung around you guys, too?"

"Sure, there's plenty of room for more," Takato replied.

"Let me introduce you to our friends," Himura walked Phillipe towards the group.

"Ok, Guilmon, just pretend you're a guy in a costume, ok?" Takato walked over and whispered to Guilmon.

"No problem."

"We don't want to let you guys to reveal yourselves as real digimon for a little while until Phillipe settles in," Kazu reminded Guardromon.

"Yes, sir, Great Kazuman, sir!"

Takato started by introducing his digimon and the boys, "This is my friend, uh, Guy, dressed as a digimon named Guilmon. Say hi to Phillipe, buddy."

"Pleased to meet you," Guilmon approached Phillipe and shook his hand.

"Wow, I must say this suit feels lifelike," Phillipe commented. "You really put effort in the outfit."

"Thanks," the friendly reptile smiled.

"This boy over here with the Naruto outfit is Kenta and the crazy kid wearing the Great Saiyaman outfit is Kazu. The guy wearing the full armor is Kazu's, umm... cousin."

"Pleased to meet you, Phillipe," Kenta shook the boy's hand while holding Marine Angemon. _"It's a good thing you're posing as a toy, Marine Angemon. We can't have Phillipe freaking out until it's time to tell him you guys are real."_

"Ah, so you're Phillipe?" Kazu shook the boy's hand. "You can just call me, Kazu, or 'Digimon God' works, too."

"Pfft, in your dreams!" Rika spat out while rolling her eyes back in sarcasm.

"Digimon God? Well, I'll be sure to keep that in mind then," Phillipe chuckled and sweat dropped. "But, I must say that you do have a rather large cousin."

"He's just big-boned," Kazu said.

"Hey! Who are you calling, big-boned!" Guardromon exclaimed. "I'm just a suit of armor!"

"Huh...? Oh I get. He's cosplaying as Alphonse from Full Metal Alchemist," Phillipe pointed out.

"By the way, Phillipe, are you sure you aren't a girl? Because you sure are cute," Kazu said.

As soon as Kazu mentioned that, Phillipe growled deeply and screamed in an outburst.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL, HUH? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MASCULINE FEATURES DOESN'T MAKE ME A GIRL!"

The group was shocked by the shy boy's outburst and slightly backed away. Himura restrained Phillipe from getting his hands on Kazu. Needless to say, he would have choked Kazu if Himura had not stopped him. Even Rika was stunned.

"Sorry about that guys, but Phillipe really hates it when people mistake him as a girl. People usually mistook his cousin, Kotori, as a boy and Phillipe as a girl," Himura assured everyone.

"Just don't go biting my head off, Phillipe. I'm sorry, dude," Kazu apologized.

"It's okay, Kazu, but just remember that I'm a boy," Phillipe let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Henry. "Oh, hello and you are?"

"My name is Henry Wong," the blue-haired boy approached Phillipe. "And this is Terriermon, my stuffed toy..."

"_Stuffed toy my butt!" _Terriermon thought while posing as a doll.

"Nice to meet you, Henry. You guys are very cool people and wonderful friends for Himura-san," Phillipe smiled and caught glimpse of the girls. "Hello there. I'm Phillipe Sangara."

"I'm Jeri Katou," the brunette introduced herself. "This girl behind me is my older cousin, Felicia. Say, hello, Felicia."

"Good day to you," Felinismon bowed in respect to the boy.

"And the girl over here?"

"My name is Rika Nonaka. I'm sure you've heard about me, the Digimon Queen?" the tomboy unveiled her hood.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you and your reputation. Congratulations," Phillipe nodded. "I even saw you competing in that tournament months ago. At least, I think it was you."

"It was me and thanks for the compliments, kid," Rika said.

"Wow, so is that everyone?" Takato asked. "Hey, is Ryo going to be coming?"

"I don't know. Last I heard he had taken an earlier bus ride," Kazu pointed out. "Luckily we're taking the bus rides before the crowds get bigger."

"No kidding. So when are the buses coming?" Kenta asked.

"Did you even have to ask?" Henry pointed out towards the streets. "Here they come now."

"All right! No more waiting!" Takato jumped up excitedly and noticed his friends sighing to themselves. "Sorry guys, but I couldn't contain myself."

"Save the energy until we get there, dude," Kazu smirked. "I know I'm going to have a blast! The whole place is going to recognize me as the Great Kazuman!"

"And I'll make sure you don't make a complete clown out of yourself, Kazu," Rika glared at the boy.

"You try and stop me, sista!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Are you ready to go, Himura?" Jeri approached the elder Tsubasa. "Where is your sister by the way?"

"Oh, she's going with some friends of hers. We'll be sure to meet them at the event," Himura replied. "Believe it or not she's going with that Yusuke guy."

"Wait, Yusuke? You mean that Spirit Detective who helped us back at the tournament?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, that's him. I haven't personally talked to him but Yui has assured me she'll be fine with him."

"That sounds nice. At least Yui is going with someone who can watch over her," Jeri smiled. "Since Yui will be having fun, let's have a good time, ourselves."

"Yeah, no doubt about it," Himura nodded in reply. "So, are we ready to go, Takato?"

"Ready as we'll ever be! This is it, guys! Let's make this a memorable day!" Takato exclaimed and ran across the park with Guilmon behind him. "Last one there has to buy us food!"

"Oh, no you don't, Chumley! Tell me you didn't just say that!"

"I'm not buying us food!" Kenta shouted.

"Let's go, Himura," Jeri took Himura a long. "Oh, I forgot to ask where Renamon and Inumon are?"

"They went ahead and should be waiting for us by now. Hopefully, we didn't make them wait long," Himura replied.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be just fine," Rika said.

"Speak for yourself, this is Inumon we're talking about. Hopefully, he behaves himself," Himura sighed. _"But I really doubt that..."_

As Takato and his friends arrived at the bus stop, they were fortunate to be placed in one bus together. The trip itself would be thirty-five minutes, but it all depended on the traffic along the way. This would be one fun experience they will never forget. Unbeknownst to them, the lives of four Tamers would never be the same again once the event has come to an end.

* * *

**Outside the Katsuya Residence/10:30 AM**

Sitting outside the Katsuya residence, the lead Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, was sitting on the steps outside and waited for Yui Tsubasa to finish gathering her things together. If there was one thing he hated, it was waiting. Though, he remained calm since he was going to be taking a child out to the event and he did not want to set a bad example for her. She had told him beforehand that her brother, Himura, had already gone with the Tamers. She preferred to go with Yusuke since this would be a chance for them to get to know each other. After all, they'll be working in the flower shop together..

The Cosplay event the Detective was wearing belonged to a character named Gon from the _Hunter X Hunter_ anime/manga. He was wearing a green coat, light green shorts, green boots with long yellow laces and slightly spiked up his hair to match Gon's hairstyle.

"Man, how long does it take for a kid to get everything she needs?" Yusuke scoffed and threw a rock across the pavement.

Just in the nick of time, Yui opened the door and walked out with Dark Gabumon along with her. Yusuke looked down at Yui and complimented the cosplay outfit she wore. She had a traditional Native American outfit, including an eagle-feather headdress and bear-claw necklace.

"Nice get-up, kid. What are you supposed to be? Princess Mononoke?"

"Close call, Yusuke, but you're wrong. I'm going as my favorite Duel Monster, Guardian Airtos," Yui smiled.

"Oh, well, nice... So, your buddy there is going?"

"Yeah, and I even told him to remind himself that he's a kid in a suit. Right, Dark Gabumon?" Yui said as she pat her partner.

"Yui, do you really think you should be going with him? Shouldn't we be leaving to meet with Himura?"

"It'll be all right, Dark Gabumon. Besides, Yusuke's a responsible guy. Right, Yusuke-kun?"

"Huh? Um, well, sure," Yusuke chuckled under his breathe while rubbing the back of his head.

"And we're still waiting for Aoshi-kun to get here," Yui fixed her head dress. "Whew, so you know how far it's going to be, Yusuke?"

"I'd say a few blocks from here. We can catch a bus there. I know just the bus stop we'll be taking."

"Wow, you're really good there, Yusuke. Hopefully we'll get there on time."

"Riiiiiiight," Yusuke replied.

Before long, Yui and Dark Gabumon noticed a small boy walked past the bushes and towards the sidewalk. It was none other than Aoshi. He came down with a red long-sleeve coat, a long white haired wig, a large toy sword and tiny dog ears emerging from out of the wig. His eyes were yellow thanks to a pair of contacts he had put on. Yui gasped out happily, rushed over to Aoshi and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Aoshi! You look so adorable! Now I can you my little puppy boy!" Yui giggled as she played with the boy's fake ears.

"Puppy boy? No way! I'm the great Inu-Yasha! Time for me to slay some demons with my Tetsusaiga!" Aoshi waved his toy sword around.

"Ha! Wow, you really are full of imagination, kid," Yusuke snickered but managing to contain himself.

"Who's this guy?" Aoshi pointed to the teen.

"I'm Yusuke. I'll be taking you three to the event."

"Three? Oh, this guy dressed as a Gabumon is coming with us, too?"

"Of course, you can't forget about one of my cousins," Yui hugged Dark Gabumon and smiled innocently.

"Cousins...? Oh you mean from a cousin from your godparents' side of the family?" Aoshi examined Dark Gabumon carefully.

"That's right. Now, c'mon you guys, let's get going. Yusuke said he knows where he can find the bus to get to the event. It should be a few blocks from here."

"Wait a minute, but what about this other friend of yours, Yui-chan?" Yusuke asked the little girl.

"Oh, she'll be meeting us at the entrance with her older sister. Don't worry. All we have to do is get over there."

"Oh, well that settles it then. What are we waiting for then? Let's get a move on, guys," Yusuke walked down and led the children down the street. _"It's damn hard to believe I'm actually taking kids to an event with me. I know this would make Keiko very happy. Man, now we've left the shop to be taken care of by Kurama and Hiei. I just hope Hiei doesn't make a complete ass out of himself and trash the place. Oh, what am I worrying for? Kurama will take care of him. Now, I don't know about them, but I'm going to have some fun!"_

"Um, Mr. Yusuke," Aoshi approached the Spirit Detective.

"Just call me, Yusuke, kid. What's up?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to know how you know Yui so well."

"I thought she already told you about what my friend and I did for her godmother?"

"Yeah, but it seemed like you knew her before then. She seems very comfortable being around you."

Yusuke simply shrugged, "We've just bumped into each other now and then. Call it coincidence. I just call it luck. Yui's a good kid and I know you two get along well. At least you have a friend that's close to you and can look after ya."

"Yeah, Yui's been a friend of mine for the past year," Aoshi sighed happily. "She and Cammy-chan are the only true friends I have."

"Well, at least they're true friends, kid. Just stick by them and they won't let you down."

"Thanks a lot, Yusuke. That's really good to hear," Aoshi nodded in reply. "I'll be sure to cherish them."

"Good. Oh and another thing..." Yusuke kneeled down and whispered into Aoshi's right ear. "Do you have a crush on little Yui-chan?"

As soon as he heard this, Aoshi stopped for a minute and felt his face blushing red as a tomato. Yui turned around and caught glimpse of the boy's reddened face. The teen simply busted out in laughter. Yui and Dark Gabumon did not quite understand what Yusuke was laughing at. Aoshi was stiff as a statue and barely could even say a word.

"Aoshi-kun? What's wrong?" Yui shook Aoshi's shoulders. "Hello?"

Dark Gabumon turned towards a laughing Yusuke and slightly sneered a frown.

"_This guy is definitely going to be a bad influence on Yui-chan. I had better keep a close eye on him," _the dark canine digimon thought.

Nevertheless, the four had continued their walk towards the nearest bus stop where they would be picked up and dropped right off at Kaibaland Theme Park. It should at least take them thirty minutes to arrive there, depending on the traffic. But, they will soon reach their destination in hopes of meeting with Cammy and her sister over at the front entrance.

* * *

**East Shinjuku/Local McDonalds/10:45 AM**

Walking out of a local McDonalds stop, a group of six children stepped out to arrive at a bus stop to be picked up. These six children looked rather familiar from one angle. It appeared as though the kids from the actual _Digimon Adventure/Zero Two _series had appeared from out of the television and emerged as larger than life real characters. Guess again! They weren't the actual Digi-Destined, nut they were the Spirit Digi-Destined of the Three Celestial Angels.

Dressed up as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya from the Adventure series was Takuya. He was wearing the blue shirt, the brown cargo pants and goggles over the blue headband. His shoes were the same and his hair was slightly spiked up. He flashed a grin for a boy taking a picture of him and his group.

Sitting next to Takuya was Izumi. She was cosplaying as Yolei Inoue from Zero Two. She was wearing the trademark blue shirt with a light brown vest over it, the red pants, the light green-white long boots, a pair of white gloves, the pilot's cap, a pair of fake glasses and even dyed her hair completely purple. She **_LOOKED_** exactly like Yolei. That is exactly how well done her outfit was made and even the people mistook her as the famous Digi-Destined of Love and Sincerity.

"Wow, to think all of these people actually call me by Yolei," Izumi smiled. "I really did a great job on my outfit! I should win the cosplay contest with no problem!"

"Speak for yourself, there are plenty of better cosplayers attending the event. So, I wouldn't get overconfident, Izumi," Takuya replied.

"Oh yeah? That's a lot coming from you, Mr. Positive," Kouji spoke out as his outfit was similar to Yamato "Matt" Ishida from the first series. He was wearing the green sleeveless shirt, the blue jeans, the brown shoes and light grey gloves. Kouji even went as hair as put hair gel to match Matt's hairstyle, though he kept his black hair instead of bleaching it blonde.

"Whatever you say, Kouji," Takuya shrugged. "Man, we all look great! I think we should all enter the cosplay contest! Junpei, Kouichi and Tomoki, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah, we should win! No doubt about it!" Tomoki nodded in agreement and jumped down from the bench.

The little boy's outfit was based off Takeru "TK" Takashi from the first series. He wore the large green helmet, the green shirt, the brown shirts and large shoes. He carried along with him a cute Patamon plush toy.

Junpei lied back on the bench and let out a deep sigh. He was entering the event dressed as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi from the first series. He was wearing the orange shirt, brown pants, yellow gloves and tennis shoes. Though, Junpei did not bother bringing a laptop with him since he would have to borrow it from one of his parents, and he didn't want to accidentally break or misplace it.

Last, but certainly not least, Kouichi's cosplay costume was based off Ken Ichijouji. He was wearing the same white uniform Ken wears throughout the majority of the _Zero Two_ series when he is not the Digimon Emperor. His hair was laid down just like Ken's and even looked liked him. Girls have even come as far as getting an autograph from him. Though, they ought to realize that Ken was a fictional character.

"I must say Izumi, our outfits have certainly attracted a lot of attention," said Kouichi.

"No kidding. I mean they even approached us thinking we were actually Ken and Yolei!" Izumi nodded in agreement. "But, hey, at least we're getting people's attention! We should definitely enter that cosplay event!"

"But like Takuya said, there's going to be loads of competition for us to go through," Junpei replied. "Say, here comes our bus!"

"Great! All right, guys! This is it! We're embarking on our first cosplay event! Let's make this one count and win that cosplay costume!" Takuya announced as their prime objective upon entering the event. "Also, let's keep an eye out for Takato and his buddies. We should be able to meet with them there."

"It'll be good to see those guys again," Kouji nodded. "Especially Himura. I'd like to know how he's doing."

"No doubt about it, brother," Kouichi stated, reminiscing on the freaky _Star Wars_ dream they had back in the Shadow Tournament.

"Man, I'm getting excited just thinking about it!" Tomoki trembled with anticipation.

"Just remember to stay with us, Tomoki," Izumi said to the boy.

"Kaiba-Con, here we come!" Takuya called out as he marched inside the bus.

Once Takuya had entered, the other five children entered in orderly fashion. They, too, would arrive at the event at least within the next half hour or so. They were excited not just for the event but also to reunite with old friends and allies of theirs. This event would certainly summon together old friends and no doubt bring excitement to an already anticipated second day.

It's fun time at Kaiba-Con 2003!

* * *

**Northern Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/Kaiba-Con 2003/11:00 AM**

With the crowds already gathering in masses at the entrance, Kaiba-Con 2003 was starting to receive a massive attendance. The entrances were now open to let everyone into Kaiba-Con 2003. People from all over Tokyo and even outside Japan have waited for this very event. The most dedicated and hardcore fans of many thousands of fandoms have gathered to this one festivity. Even Duel Monster fans were welcome to compete in duel competitions, since this _was_ Kaibaland.

Numerous cosplayers dressed as many characters from many forms of fandom, including anime, American comic books, Sci-Fi Fantasy movies and even other forms of entertainment media. Costumes from _Star Wars, Naruto, One Piece, Full Metal Alchemist, Dragonball Z, Street Fighter, Lord of the Rings, Duel Monsters, Final Fantasy, Inu-Yasha, Digimon Adventure, Sailor V, _numerous Power Ranger outfits, _Teen Titans, Justice League, Spider-Man, X-Men_ and many others were amongst the cosplayers.

Standing outside the entrance were the two Hino sisters. Rei was garbed in her traditional Miko priestess outfit but she tied the back of her hair with a white cloth and carried a bow & arrow with her. She was cosplaying as the beautiful and mysterious Kikyo from _Inu-Yasha_. As for Cammy, her outfit was made by her sister and dedicated entirely to her sister's alter ego: Sailor Mars. She wore the outfit, the trademark red fuku skirt and the gloves but she wore tennis shoes instead of the red high heels. There was no way Cammy wanted to walk around in high heels all day. Rei carried in her hand a camera and several photographs to receive some autographs from famous voice actors/actresses of her favorite animes.

"I just wish they would get here already. We've been waiting here for nearly thirty minutes," Cammy sighed while fixing her fuku.

"It'll be all right, Cammy-chan. They'll get here," Rei reassured her sibling. _"Though, I wonder about Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Hotaru-chan. I know those two left to pick up Hotaru, but they should have been here by now."_

"Our outfits came out looking great, Rei-san. People are already thinking you really are Kikyo and they think I know Sailor Mars," Cammy smiled. "What do you think?"

"Oh we'll be seeing plenty of look a likes at events such as this. I'll bet we'll see a few others dedicating my friends by dressing up as Sailor Senshi. That'll certainly be cool," Rei replied as she watched the many cosplayers walking through the entrance. "Let's make sure to take some good pictures of you and your friends and some pictures of us together, ok?"

"Sure, that'd be really good for our scrapbook back home," Cammy nodded in agreement.

"So, they'll be coming here with an older boy?"

"Yeah, that's what Yui-chan told me," Cammy responded. "She'll be here with that guy, a friend dressed as Inu-Yasha and a Dark Gabumon."

"Ok, then. We'll be sure to keep an eye out for them then," Rei stated as she looked across the crowds. "Let's also keep an eye out for Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Hotaru-chan, too."

"Sure, no problem," Cammy kept an eye out for her friends carefully amongst the crowds.

The sisters kept an eye out for anyone of their friends since they have been expecting them to arrive. Cammy looked ahead and saw a bus parking near the sidewalk. She pointed out as several familiar faces stepped out of the bus. It was Yusuke and the children. Cammy tugged on her sister's right arm and pointed out to the group.

"Look, sister, it's them!" Cammy pointed out. "It's them!"

"Are those... Yeah, that girl. That's the same Yui you meet during Athenamon's wedding," Rei nodded in reply. "My... She looks so adorable and that boy... Oh my gosh! He's so cute in that Inu-Yasha outfit!"

"Now, don't get any ideas just because you're Kikyo, sister," Cammy teased Rei and ran ahead to meet with her friends.

"Hey, you get back here, Cammy Sakura Hino!" Rei called out to her young sibling. "Say that again!"

Cammy waved out to her friends and whistled, "Hey, guys! Yui-chan! Aoshi-kun! Over here!"

"Hey, look, it's Cammy-chan!" Yui laughed happily and raced over towards Cammy.

"Ah, so that's Cammy?" Yusuke smiled. "It's the Digital Priestess herself..."

"The Digital who?" Aoshi asked while curious to know what Yusuke had just said.

"Oh, nothing, it's just a little nickname I give her," Yusuke thought of an excuse. _"Damn, I forgot not everyone knows she's the Digital Priestess. He should at least have seen that broadcast of the Shadow Tournament. Unless he was living under a rock or something."_

"Oh, Cammy-chan, that outfit is so cute!" Yui complimented her friend's outfit. "I'll bet this is to dedicate the Sailor Senshi, huh?"

"Yeah, my sister made it after Sailor Mars suggested it to her."

"I must say it really does fit you and it looks just like her outfit! Except she never wears tennis shoes with her outfit," the Tsubasa child pointed down at Cammy's shoes.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to walk around in little high heels all day," Cammy examined her feet. "Hey, Aoshi-kun!"

"Hello to you, Cammy-chan," Aoshi slightly bowed to Cammy.

Before long, Cammy started to tweak Aoshi's fake dog ears and giggled. The boy slightly blushed and whined to himself.

"I love these ears, Aoshi-kun!" Cammy played with his fake ears. "Aren't they just adorable, Yui?"

"Yeah, they are," Yui joined in to tweak Aoshi's dog ears.

"Good boy!" the girls pat Aoshi on his head and giggled amongst themselves.

"I'm not a dog..." Aoshi grumbled.

"Hey, maybe I should just call you doggy boy," Yusuke snickered to himself.

"Not you, too, Yusuke!"

"Humph and I barely get any attention," Dark Gabumon crossed his arms and scoffed.

Suddenly, Yusuke turned around and was confronted by Rei. The raven-haired girl cleared her throat and extended her hand out.

"Hello, I hear you'll be with the kids, right?"

"Um, well yeah, I wasn't expecting to..."

"I'm Cammy's older sister, Rei Hino. Your name?"

"Yusuke Urameshi," the teen shook the young woman's hand.

Rei stopped and felt a strong aura emitting from out of Yusuke's body. She can feel out his strong spiritual powers.

"_Incredible... This guy has lots of spirit of energy running through his body. Yeah, this is definitely the same guy from the Shadow Tournament. How in the world did he get so powerful in such a short amount of time? What is his secret? That was only seven and a half months ago. I had better keep my eye on this guy. After all, he's friends with that Hiei fellow that saved me..."_

"Um, hello? Are you just going to stand there shaking my hand all day?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Rei apologized. "Listen, you think you can also watch over Cammy for me for a little while? I have to wait for my friends and I'll bet Cammy would rather hang with her little friends."

"Nah, we can wait for your friends if you want. It really doesn't matter to me in any case," Yusuke shrugged.

"Are you sure you can wait?" Rei asked curiously. "I don't want to be rude and have you guys waiting. It's just that... There's no telling when they'll show up."

"We're in no hurry. At least your sister is with her little friends. There's still plenty of time since this event closes at... what? Midnight?"

"Yes, that's right," Rei nodded. "Are you sure you can wait?"

"Tell you what. Since you insist, we'll go on ahead and we can meet up again. I'm sure we'll bump into each other along the way. What do you say?" Yusuke suggested.

"That sounds just perfect for me," Rei said and called out to her sister. "Cammy-chan, you'll be going with Yusuke and your friends, ok?"

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and wait for our friends, ok? You go ahead. You have fun with Yui-chan, Aoshi-kun and that little guy."

"Humph, who are you calling little?" Black Gabumon grunted under his breath.

"Are you sure?" Cammy asked her sister.

"Yes, now you go on ahead and have fun, Cammy-chan. I don't want to keep you kids waiting," Rei smiled.

"All right, then. If you say so, Rei-san," Cammy nodded and walked directly towards her school friends. "Ready to get going, guys?"

"You bet. I'm really anxious about this!" Yui stated. "Ready to have some fun, Aoshi?"

"Yeah, I am!" Aoshi replied.

"Let's go, Dark Gabumon," Yui led her digimon through the crowds and along with the group. "Yusuke-kun, we're ready."

"Yeah, that's what I've wanted to hear by now. I'm ready to see what the big deal about this event is all about," the Spirit Detective stated and walked ahead with the children following him.

"Cammy-chan, you best be careful and stay with your friends!" Rei called out to her younger sister.

"I will, Rei-san! We'll see each other again a little later!"

As she watched her sister leaving, a faint smile crossed Rei's face. She was very happy to see her sister making new friends within the past week and knows that these friends are good children. She can surely allow Cammy to depend on them. However, she was a little unsure about the Spirit Detective. She felt his overwhelming spirit energy and couldn't believe that this was the same boy who participated at the Shadow Tournament.

"That guy... Yusuke Urameshi, his spirit energy is over the top," Rei whispered to herself. "If he really wanted to cut loose, he could probably even defeat Pharaohmon now as he is. How did he gain his massive amount of power? What is his secret?"

Just then as Rei was recollecting her thoughts, a familiar blonde-haired girl stepped out from behind and held out two inflatable baseball bats. She tapped Rei on the shoulder and whispered the girl's name.

"Hey, Rei-chan..."

Once the raven-haired girl turned around...

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

The blonde slammed the two bats together right in front of Rei's face, causing Rei to jump back and scream out. Everyone all turned around and caught sight of Rei being scared out of her wits. She looked ahead to find the ever so devious Minako with the two inflatable baseball bats. Standing behind Minako were Makoto and Hotaru. They were giggling amongst themselves. This caused Rei to glare directly at Minako and aim her bow & arrow directly for her.

"EEK! HEY! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" Minako backed away and waved her hands out.

"Remember, I'm a master archer," Rei stated promptly. "I would have shot you straight in the ass if you weren't my friend, but since you are, I'll let this one slide, Minako Aino."

"Well, that's a relief," Mina wiped her forehead.

"Sorry we're late but Hotaru's bus got stuck in traffic," Makoto apologized.

"It's all right, guys. Cammy and her friends just went through the entrance. We can catch up with them a little later."

"Wait, but didn't an adult go with them? They'll get lost through this sea of people," Hotaru pointed out.

"They have a guy accompanying them. In fact, you won't believe this but it's that Yusuke Urameshi guy we saw at the Shadow Tournament."

"What? You're kidding?" Minako gasped out. "You mean he knows Cammy's friends?"

"Apparently he does," Rei shrugged. "But I know he's someone who can look after the kids."

"Well, that's good. At least Cammy-chan has some friends to hang around with until we all get together," Makoto smiled. "So, how do you like our outfits?"

"Wow, I must say they are great," Rei observed her friends' cosplay outfits.

Minako's outfit was based off a character from the anime series _Record of Lodoss War_ named Deedlit Dawnbringer. This character was a High Elf. Minako wore fake elf-ears, black armor made out of cloth and rubber, a green shirt with a skirt end coming down past her waist, a belt buckle tightened around her waist, a long blue flowing cape coming down from the armor and brown boots. Mina even carried a toy sword through a sheath and a basket in another. Needless to say, she looked very cute in her cosplay outfit and blew a kiss to the people complimenting her.

The cosplay outfit Makoto wore was based off a character named Karou Kamiya, one of the main characters from _Rurouni Kenshin_. To be exact, she was wearing the dojo guise that Karou would normally wear: the white and blue kendo outfit. Makoto even carried with her a kendo stick and wore a pair of flip-flops rather than walk around bare-footed.

Finally, Hotaru's cosplay outfit was based off Trinity from _The Matrix Trilogy_. She wore the black leather suit with matching color boots, gloves and coat. She even wore the shades over her eyes.

"Well, girls, we sure picked out some kick ass outfits," Rei said while nodding her head. "Now, let's go and see what kind of competition we'll be dealing with."

"Yeah, we're so going to win that cosplay competition!" Minako proclaimed.

Popping out from the basket, Artemis peered out directly at the massive crowds. He couldn't believe the large gathering of people in costumes.

"Mina, so are we really at the event? For a second, I thought we were reliving Halloween all over again," the white cat whispered.

"No, this is it, Artemis. Fun, isn't it?" Minako smiled. "Ah, that reminds me. They have should have some rare items here. Looks like I'll be on the hunt for anything rare I can find. I'm hopping to get some limited editions of the first Sailor V video game!"

"Oh brother and I just know she'll rip the bag open just to play it. Talk about wasting a collector's edition," Makoto sighed.

"C'mon, girls, we should get going before the crowd gets worse," Hotaru suggested. "Rei-san, shall we go now?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea that we get a move on," Rei agreed. "Just follow my lead, guys."

"Right!" the girls called out in unison.

As they entered through the entranceway, they found themselves standing at a massive gathering of anime and other fandom fans socializing and moving about the venue. There was a large variety of cosplay outfits and booths. Many even rode on the rides the park itself had available. There were others playing Duel Monsters and betting on rare cards. Minako found herself at paradise and zipped across the crowds like a happy school child.

"WHEEE! Now this is heaven!" Minako laughed happily while watching several cosplayers taking pictures with one another.

"Man, I swear she can be just as playful and innocent as Usagi-chan," Makoto smiled. "Hopefully, Mina doesn't get us in trouble and kicked out of here for disruptions."

"Yeah, since I told Cammy-chan we'd meet with her a little later," Rei responded.

"So, shall we get moving and find some places to preoccupy ourselves?" Hotaru asked. "I know I'll be over where the manga sections are."

"I'm going to see if they have an artist booth. I'd like to take a shot at painting beautiful scenery," Makoto said while waving out to her friends. "See you guys, later!"

"Well, that just leaves me and you, Minako-chan," Rei sighed. "Minako?"

As soon as she looked ahead, Rei saw Minako posing in front of a large group of camera. She executed some splits and posed out for the camera. She even blew kisses towards the photographers. Rei simply sighed to herself and moved along past the photographers.

"I think I hear the autograph sessions calling out my name," Rei whispered. "Cammy-chan, I hope you and your friends are already having a good time. Knowing you kids, you're probably having a blast. Maybe I should have gone with them. I mean, could I really depend on that Yusuke guy to look after kids? It has to be very difficult for him."

* * *

**Eastern Section/11:35 AM**

Meanwhile, on the other side from where the girls were occupied, the Tamers were sight seeing the array of booths available. Takato, Kazu and Kenta were already salivating at the stack of deck cards available at the booths. It was their dreams come true.

"Oh yes! Come to poppa!" Kazu gazed down at the card stacked on the table. "You are definitely going into my decks!"

"You've just read my mind, Kazu," Kenta grinned sheepishly.

"All right, will you boys quit salivating?" Rika sighed. "It's sick and that's not going to convince the sellers to give you the cards."

"Too bad there aren't any booths to sell our cards," Takato looked around. "I have plenty of Digimon and Duel Monster cards I can give away. At least the ones I don't need."

"Well, be sure to sell the ones you don't need and make sure the guy you're selling them to doesn't rip you off," Himura suggested. "Just a friendly piece of advice..."

"How are you doing, Phillipe?" Jeri asked the boy. "Having fun?"

"Yeah..." Phillipe barely managed to speak out.

"Its okay, Phillipe. Just let it all out! Don't be shy when hanging with us!" Kazu slapped Phillipe on his back.

"No use going for the shy route when dealing with the two stooges over here," Rika sighed.

"Hey, who you calling stooges!" the two boys exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, can I be the third stooge?" a familiar voice called out.

The group all turned and found a familiar dark canine digimon known to all as Inumon. However, he was dressed up as Robin Hood. He walked towards them and gives Himura a light punch on his arm.

"How's it going there, Himura? Sorry we're late," Inumon smiled and noticed Phillipe. "Oh? Is this Phillipe I've been hearing about?"

"Yeah, this is Phillipe," Henry introduced the canine digimon to the boy.

"Hello there, Phillipe," Inumon gave a respectful bow. "I'm one of... Himura's relatives... Um, yeah..."

"_Nice way to cover yourself up, Inumon,"_ Terriermon thought. _"Though, I could have done a better job."_

"Nice to meet you, too," Phillipe smiled. "Do you even have a name?"

"Oh, um... My name is... My name is..." Inumon had forgotten the fake name he was going to use temporarily.

"Just call him, Inu," the voice of Renamon spoke out.

As soon as everyone turned, the boys' mouths were gaping wide as they caught glimpse of Renamon. Even Rika was flabbergasted at the sight. She couldn't believe what she was glancing at. It was an outfit that Renamon couldn't be caught dead wearing. Yes, behold, Renamon in the full gear of Sailor moon herself, sans the infamous odangos. Inumon turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"RENA... IS THAT YOU!" the boys exclaimed while calling out her fake name.

"Oh my god... Are you actually wearing that!" Rika exclaimed. "My mom made you that outfit?"

"I didn't like it at first, I'll admit it," Renamon replied. "But after a while, it's not so bad. At least I can give Mr. Peepers over there a nice kick into his grapefruits with my boot."

"Um, heh, look... I've been restraining myself, Rena... There's nothing to worry about," Inumon snickered.

"Let's best keep it that way, Inu," Renamon crossed her arms.

"So, what shall we do guys?" Takato looked around the booths. "There are a lot of Duel Monster booths and... Hey! Look! They even have a karaoke booth!"

"Oh! Oh! I call first dibs on the karaoke booth!" Kazu pushed past through the group. "Let's go, Guardro!"

"So my fake name is Guardro? Well, all right, here I come!" Guardromon called out. "Lead the way, Great Kazuman!"

"Are those two actually going to sing?" Jeri winced at the thought.

"The last time Kazu sang was on the bus when we went on that field trip," Henry stated. "Remember that, Takato?"

"Oh yeah. The memories," Takato looked back. "And Kazu was a pretty crumby singer to begin with."

"He's going to make a complete fool out of himself if you ask me," Rika scoffed. "Oh great, here comes on the stage!"

"This should be interesting..." Himura observed.

"Interesting? Believe me, you'll be considering changing your mind when it's all over," Kenta covered his ears.

Meanwhile at the karaoke booth, Kazu picked up the microphone and cleared his throat. He pointed to the DJ and called for any random anime song to be played. The song that was randomly picked was the Inu-Yasha theme _Change the World_.

"All right, now this is a song I can sing!" Kazu laughed. "Let's get ready to **_ROCK N ROLL!_**"

"Get him off the stage!" Rika shouted out.

"Now, now, let's just see how well he can sing this song. It shouldn't be too bad," Takato assured everyone.

"But this is Kazu we're talking about! I should have sung instead! It's no fair!" Kenta whined.

"This one goes out to all of my buddies watching me! I love you guys!" Kazu cried out and began to sing according to the lyrics on the screen.

Upon singing, the crowd was already beginning to grow irritated by his singing and started to boo the boy off the stage. Others were actually grooving to the Great Kazuman's singing. Then, without much hesitation, Phillipe jumped onto the stage and picked up a second microphone.

"Wow, Phillipe's actually getting on stage? He has guts after all," Takato said as he watched the boy holding the microphone out.

"I agree and he seems rather relaxed by looking at him," Henry replied.

"Trust me, you guys haven't seen anything yet," Himura assured them. "Phillipe show 'em how it's done."

"Phillipe? You sure you can handle this, buddy?" Kazu asked the boy.

Phillipe simply nodded his head in reply, "Just watch how it's done, Kazuman. Now, DJ, restart that music."

With that said, the karaoke DJ restarted the Inu-Yasha theme. Phillipe immediately twirled the microphone around and hummed the theme to himself before the lyrics came up. Once he started singing, the audiences were stunned silent at how beautiful the boy's singing turned out. He even matched the voice and pace of the woman singing the lyrics to the theme. A large crowd of people gathered to watch the boy perform a high-pitched note while clapping for him. Many girls gathered around and screamed out madly for Phillipe.

Even Jeri and Rika couldn't help but enjoy the performance by the talented young singer. Kazu couldn't believe that he was just upstaged by Phillipe of all people. However, he didn't hold any grudge for Phillipe. In fact, he was actually appreciating the singing.

"Wow, he is good," Kazu nodded.

"Looks like you can't hope to compete against that, Kazu my boy," Guardromon shrugged.

"I'll admit it. He's good with the mike. I can't hope to compete with him in singing, but I can sure whoop him in dueling."

"Wow, he's good, isn't he, Felinismon?" Jeri whispered in Felinismon's ear.

"I'll say. This kid has a beautiful singing voice. I'm sure he'll become a great musician one day," Felinismon promptly stated.

"That's for sure," Rika nodded. "Hey, at least he out staged the Great Kazuman."

"I heard that, Rika! Let's see you get up on stage and try to do better than Phillipe! I doubt you can even do that!" Kazu retorted back at the tomboy.

"Now, now, guys," Henry tried to calm both Tamers down.

"Yeah, we cam here to have fun and that's exactly what we're going to do," Takato reminded everyone. "Right guys?"

"That's right. We didn't forget about that," Himura replied. "But we also came here for that contest to win those _Beast Cards_ that Takuya told us about."

"Oh yeah, we need to meet with Takuya and the others if we manage to run into them," Takato stated. "But, I'm really anxious to win those cards!"

"From what I hear they were just released as the only cards produced. They're a very rare commodity and I'll be willing to bet that only those fortunate can win them," Kenta informed everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Rika asked the boy.

"Well, you guys never asked."

"There are four cards. If at least four of us enter that contest, we all each have a shot at winning them," Henry suggested. "I say..."

"Me, Kenta, Takato and Himura enter, right?" Kazu approached Henry and clasped his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, but I was going to suggest me, Takato, Himura and Rika," Henry responded with a sigh.

"Oh shucks. So I can't even enter?"

"You can still enter, but I was just saying that there are four cards. There's a chance that four of us could win them, but it would be nice to have a helping hand," Takato said.

"Of course, there's no chance of you ever winning those cards as long as I'm in the contest, Kazu," Rika informed Kazu while smirking.

"Yeah? We'll see who laughs last! And you know what? I'm walking all over you, Rika," Kazu challenged the Digimon Queen.

"All right, guys. That's enough," Henry said.

"Yeah, let's save our energy for the contest. Though, where is the booth where we can sign up?" Himura wondered.

"Ah, we're just in luck," Takato pointed ahead. "There's already a line filing up to enter that contest! Henry, Rika, Himura! C'mon, guys, let's get moving!"

Once Takato announced this to the group, he led the three Tamers down directly towards the line. Kazu quickly ran over to catch up with them.

"Hey, wait for me! You're not entering if I'm not signed up!" Kazu called out.

Phillipe jumped off the karaoke stand and walked over to the remaining members of the group. He approached Jeri and Kenta with a confused gesture.

"Hey, where did the others run off to?" Phillipe asked the duo.

"They've just ran off to sign up for a contest to win four rare Duel Monsters cards called _Beast Cards_. Hopefully, they can win since five of them are entering," Kenta stated.

"I know they'll win. I think it's obvious they are meant to win those four cards," Jeri said. "I wish them all the luck in the world."

"Go, Takato!" Guilmon cheered on for his partner.

"Show them who is boss, Himura!" Inumon exclaimed.

"I believe in you, Great Kazuman! Fight for justice!" Guardromon called out. "Defeat the evil doers and claim those four cards!"

"Stay confident, Rika," Renamon whispered to herself.

Terriermon simply observed the whole scene and caught glimpse of Henry, _"Lay the smack down on them, Henry!"_

"Good luck, guys," Phillipe watched the five Tamers signing up for the contest. _"Though, I have a good feeling one of those four cards will be in Himura's possession. I just know he'll pull it off!"_

Then sign-ups were nearly complete and the last sign up were the five Tamers. Takato, Himura, Henry, Rika and Kazu were ready to win the rare_ Beast Cards_. Alas, this was the only way they will ever hope to gain the rarest cards on the planet. They were determined and not going to back down from this golden opportunity. Unfortunately, there can only be four winners. At least twenty-five lucky sign-ups have entered. Could the Tamers pull off a miracle and claim the four _Beast Cards_? There's no telling. However, whoever will possess these four cards, their lives would be forever changed.

* * *

**Western Sector/12:25 PM**

On the other side of event, there were several booths in session. These were the ever popular dub booths where people are able to voice out their favorite anime characters. Numerous clips from various animes were broadcasted through the television screens and numerous different voices can be heard from the characters. In fact, that is exactly where Yusuke and the children were doing right now.

Yusuke watched the kids having fun with dubbing their favorite voice actors. Growing bored from standing around, the teen decided to join the kids. He sat down inside a booth with Yui to dub several _Hunter X Hunter_ characters. Yusuke voiced Gon while Yui voiced a random character interacting with the Gon character.

Inside another booth, Cammy was inside a booth while voicing the spunky, pink-haired Sakura Haruno from the hit series, _Naruto_. Aoshi was inside a separate booth as he voiced Inu-Yasha. As for Dark Gabumon, he was sitting outside the booth where both Yusuke and Yui were in. He didn't find any fun in letting his voice be heard.

"I wonder how long they're going to be in there?" sighed Dark Gabumon. "I'm getting hungry..."

Before long, Dark Gabumon caught glimpse of Rei, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru walking by. The girls were standing around an area where the rare items of anime and manga collectibles were located. He walk inside the booth and tugged on Yui to get her attention. The girl stopped her voice dubbing immediately and looked down to her digimon partner.

"What is it, Dark Gabumon?" Yui whispered.

"Cammy's sister and her friends are outside. They're close by."

"Oh really? Well, Yusuke, I think we should go by and see them. They're Cammy's friends, too," Yui suggested to the Spirit Detective. "What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke replied. "Let's just go grab Aoshi and Cammy."

"Allow me to get them," Dark Gabumon said as he stepped out of the booth.

"Well, ready to go, Yui-chan?" Yusuke pointed out through the curtains of the booth.

"Yeah!"

As they walked out of the booth, they managed to find Rei and her friends standing a few feet away. They were not too far off and only a short walking distance. Dark Gabumon managed to get Cammy and Aoshi. The group started to walk to where the girls were occupied. Cammy caught glimpse of her sister and called out to her.

"Humph, I'll never seem to beat you at _King of Fighters_ or _SNK vs. Capcom_," Minako scoffed while Makoto grinned.

"Sorry, but even I can't go easy on you, Mina," the brunette shrugged. "There's always next time."

"You're on! When we get home, it's you and me playing _Dragonball Z Budokai_ and _Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance_!" the blonde bombshell challenged Makoto.

"Bring it on, Mina-chan!" Makoto grinned sheepishly.

"Sister! Over here!" Cammy's voice was heard.

Immediately recognizing the child's voice, Rei turned around and spotted her sister with her friends. The elder Hino sister waved out to her sibling along with her friends. Once Minako caught sight of Aoshi and Yui, she smiled and felt adored by their costumes.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Minako squealed in joy. "Cammy-chan has some adorable little friends! Take a look at the boy! That Inu-Yasha outfit is so creative, especially those cute little doggie ears!"

"I'll say. Those kids put hard work into their outfits," Makoto nodded. "That Yui has one really great costume."

"Cammy-chan!" Hotaru rushed over towards the little girl and embraced her.

"Hotaru-chan! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Cammy giggled while hugging the teen.

"Yes it had, Cammy-chan. These are your friends from school?"

"Yes, they're really cool," Cammy led Hotaru over to introduce her to Aoshi and Yui.

Rei looked ahead and saw Yusuke approaching them. The girls were silent for a moment while remembering that this boy was at the Shadow Tournament. They could not believe that he would be here along with Yui and Dark Gabumon. The digimon remained close with his partner and her friends. The Spirit Detective whistled to himself while keeping an eye on the children.

"Thank you, Yusuke-san," Rei gave a respectful bow to the teenager. "You managed to watch the kids and I take it they didn't give you trouble?"

"No problems here. I can handle kids pretty well," Yusuke replied. "Your little sister is really well behaved. Hino, now I've heard about you before. Don't you run a shrine?"

"Yes, I do help run a shrine in Juuban District. My sister lives with me, my grandfather and a friend of mine. I'll be inheriting the property one day."

"Wow, that's nice."

"So, how do you know my sister? Through that little girl, Yui?"

"Yeah, they're friends at school and Yui happens to bump into me quite often. She's a really good kid," Yusuke smiled as he watched the children conversing.

"Are you an only child, Yusuke?"

"I'm afraid so, but Yui's become a little sister I've never had."

"And Aoshi?"

"Just a friend but he happens to know Yui a lot more. I think they may even like each other," Yusuke shrugged.

"Aww, if there's anything cuter than children, it's a crush between two little squirts," Minako's face blushed and smiled happily.

"To believe we were once like that, huh, Mina?" Makoto sighed.

"So, what are you two supposed to be?" Yusuke pointed to Makoto and Minako.

"Well, I'm Kaoru Kamiya from the Kenshin series. I can't believe I still have one of my old dojo outfits," Makoto looked down at her outfit. "It's only really a costume as you can tell."

"Nah, it's good," Yusuke responded. "If you guys are curious, I'm cosplaying as Gon."

"From the Hunter X Hunter series?" Rei asked.

"That's right."

"Me? Well, I'm Deedlit! What do you think of my costume? Mako-chan made this for me!" Minako spun around and stood out in a dramatic pose. "BOO-YAH! I'm so going to kick ass in the cosplay contest!"

"We'll see when you actually do enter," Rei sweat dropped.

Makoto turned around and found a booth with several people painting pictures inside. This managed to catch her attention and attracted her in.

"If you'll excuse me guys, but I'll be over at the art painting booth. I'll be back in a few minutes," Makoto waved out to everyone and walked off.

"Well, since you're here, Yusuke, you can come with us," Rei smiled.

"Sure, since there's no one else around here that's worth hanging around with," the teen looked around. "Besides, I'm sure the kids would like that."

"Hear that, Minako-chan? We're going to be getting together," Rei tugged on Mina's arm. "Um, Minako-chan? Hello?"

With her back turned on the raven-haired girl, Minako was digging her way through the stacks of collectibles. She was like a hungry, rabid dog. Panting heavily from out of exhaustion, the people were starting to back away from the crazy girl.

"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT!" Minako screamed out. "I didn't come here just to come away empty-handed! Where is the limited edition of the first Sailor V game! It's not fair!"

Just then, with Minako's back turned, a girl came walking by towards the concession stand and asked for the limited edition Sailor V game. Mina's ears noticed this and spun around quickly. She grabbed the girl and twirled her around to meet her face to face. The girl was none other than Phillipe's insane sister, Saya, who wore a Sakura Kinomoto outfit. Minako's predatory eyes met directly with Saya. Electricity jolted out of their eyes and clashed against each other. The sparks were flying between these two crazy fan girls.

"So, you came here for the limited edition Sailor V game?" Mina's voice deepened while glaring down Saya.

"That's right and what's it to you, blondie?" Saya growled.

"Blondie? I'll have you know that I'm a natural blonde. As far as I'm concerned, I deserve to claim that game. So, why don't you just run along, sister?" Minako snapped her fingers and pointed out to another direction. "Get walking. I've been a Sailor V fan for years longer than you could ever hope."

"Oh yeah? Well, I own **_EVERY_** Sailor V merchandise except this limited edition! I need it more than you!"

"No way! As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve it," Mina stuck her tongue out. "So, bleh to you!"

"Yeah? Well, one to you, too, blondie!" Saya stuck her tongue out.

The two traded childish gestures as the crowd were gathering around. A catfight was preparing to ensue between these two rapid fan girls.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowds were chanting out.

This managed to get Rei's attention as she walked through the crowd in hopes of reaching to Mina. However, numerous larger folk were gathering around and made it difficult for her to pass through.

"Damn it! Not again, Minako!" Rei cursed as she tried pushing through the crowd. "You're **_ALWAYS_** getting yourself into trouble!"

There was another individual in the crowd who shared the same sentiments. Phillipe managed to crawl through the crowd and saw his sister preparing to get into a heated brawl with Minako. He had to put a stop to this before she gets herself kicked out of the event.

"Saya, you always get yourself into trouble, do you? Yet, you're supposed to be the older sibling," Phillipe sighed and crawled through.

Saya and Minako were preparing to tear each other apart. This was going to be a fight to claim who would have to right to gain the Sailor V game. Minako was determined not to lose this brawl since she was the real Sailor V herself. She raised her fists and faked out a few punches towards Saya.

"Ha, what's wrong, girly? Can't fight back? I'm like Muhammad Ali! I fly like a bird and sting like a wasp!"

"Um, don't you mean, 'I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee'?" Artemis mumbled inside the basket. "And watch it! If that girl punches my basket, you're going to be sorry, Mina!"

"Ha, I doubt this brat will land a punch on me," Minako chuckled to herself. "Mako-chan has been teaching me some pretty mad boxing skills."

"Puh-lease, I doubt a pretty-girl like you can even fight," Saya rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you'll be eating those words! Here, comes the wind up and the pitch!" Mina charged across with her right hand extended out.

Before either girl could land a blow against the other, they were immediately restrained. Saya was pulled away by her brother while Rei made the rescue by holding Mina around her waist. The crazy blonde madly kicked her feet up and waved her arms out like a madwoman possessed. Rei carried Minako away while doing her best to restrain the crazy girl. Saya wanted to jump right out of Phillipe's grasp to get herself some of Mina.

"Oh, man! Thanks, miss!" Phillipe called out to Rei.

"Same to you, kid," Rei replied.

"LET ME AT HER! I'M GOING TO TEAR HER APART!" Minako screamed out angrily.

"Mina! Behave yourself!" Rei exclaimed. "You're supposed to be nineteen yet you act like an immature thirteen year old!"

"Oh no, she's not getting away! Let me at her, Rei! Let me at her!"

"God, this is getting ridiculous!" the raven-haired young woman shouted.

Just then, Yusuke came walking by with Hotaru and the children. They managed to catch a glimpse of Rei restraining a crazy Minako. Yusuke rushed over to give Rei a helping hand with the crazy blonde. Phillipe dragged his sister away before either she or Minako caused any more trouble.

"Whoa, you've got one crazy friend here, Rei," Yusuke reminded the Miko Priestess.

"You don't know the half of it, Yusuke," Rei responded with a sigh. "She makes crazy people look sane."

"Yeah, when it comes to Minako, who knows what her brain is telling her," Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Mina-chan," Cammy giggled to herself.

"I must say, Cammy-chan, your friends are so cool," Yui smiled. "You and your sister must be very close to them."

"We are, especially Mina-san and Mako-san," Cammy nodded in reply.

"So, what do you think about Cammy-chan's friends, Aoshi?" Dark Gabumon whispered to the boy.

"Very interesting," Aoshi replied. "I wish I had friends like them."

"Me, too," Yui agreed with the boy.

"By the way, where did Mako-san go?" Cammy looked around in search for the brunette. "She sure is missing out on all the fun right now."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be just fine, Cammy-chan," Hotaru reassured the little girl. "We're bound to run into her again."

"Yeah, me too" Cammy nodded in agreement with the Senshi of Destruction.

"_Though I can't help but shake this bad feeling I have. Ah, it is maybe just my imagination. Just, what could happen?" _Aoshi thought while eyeing the Senshi and their comrades carefully.

* * *

**Eastern Sector/12:50 PM**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the venue, the four of the five Tamers that entered the contest were taking part in the event's anime quiz. Takato, Himura, Henry and Rika successfully managed to become the few to enter. They will be working together as a team against two other teams. The other two teams included a group of the four of the Ginyu cosplayers, Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, and Recoome, and the other group was made of Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, and Cait Sith cosplayers from Final Fantasy VII. Unfortunately for Kazu, he was unable to qualify and thus forced to watch from the sidelines.

He, along with Jeri, Kenta and the digimon, were watching the four Tamers getting ready to participate. Their digimon cheered on for them.

The three teams knew the prize was the four _Beast Cards_, newly released Duel Monsters cards. They were not only rare but the only cards produced. Their exact origins are unknown, though. Nonetheless, the winners would be coming out with the four cards intact. Takato and his friends were determined to win them.

Suddenly, a door opened up behind the contestants and a small spotlight hit on the person revealed behind the door.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, the contest for the four rare Beast Cards will begin shortly! However, allow us to introduce to you, our three teams of four! We have: Team Ginyu! Team Avalanche! Last but certainly not least are four young kids and partners of the digimon who saved our city countless of times, the Digimon Tamers!" **a cybernetic woman's voice called out from the intercom. **"And now to introduce the host of our contest! Here is the mastermind behind Kaiba-Con 2003: Mokuba Kaiba!"**

The Tamers were immediately stunned by the name revelation of the boy who successfully put this entire event together. Once he came walking out, Takato and his friends were happy to see Kaiba's little brother again. He came out dressed in a Kaibaman outfit, which was basically a smaller version of his brother's white trench coat and a helmet shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head with fake red hair coming out the back. He waved out to the crowds applauding him. Takuya and his friends were cheering on for Takato's team. The Tamers caught glimpse of the Spirit Digi-Destined.

"Go Takato! Kick some butt!" Takuya called out to his fellow goggle head.

"Those cards are yours for the taking, guys!" Junpei shouted.

"We know you can do it, Himura!" the brothers exclaimed.

"Show them some girl power, Rika!" Izumi screamed out for the tomboy.

"You guys can do it!" Tomoki cheered for the Tamers. "We're behind ya all the way!"

The four Tamers gave acknowledgement to the six Legendary Warriors and prepared for the contest. Mokuba noticed the Tamers and waved out to them. Even though he had known them from the Digital World, he wasn't going to show any favoritism to any of the three participating teams. There would be real winners. Mokuba stood behind a podium with a stack of cards in his hand.

With the crowd noise starting to die down, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time for coming to my event and being a good audience! Today, I will be hosting the contest to give away these four rare _Beast Cards_, which have been produced by our company! They are our only Beast Cards and we plan on keeping it that way. So, there will only one team that takes home the main prize! Runner-ups will receive other prizes. However, no matter what the outcome, everyone will still come out a winner! There will be three rounds and a sudden death in the end between the three captains of each team. Every correct answer equals three points. The team with the most points will be declared the winners. Now, let us begin the first annual Kaiba-Con Anime Quiz Contest. Of course, I'll be the host of this contest and will draw out random questions regarding anime titles. Now, let's begin!"

With that said the three teams were getting ready and stood behind their booths. Each booth had one button for each of the four team members to press. Team Ginyu, Team Avalanche and the Digimon Tamers were getting ready for the contest's official start.

"All right, here goes! The first question deals with the _Trigun _series. Name the group of the twelve assassins sent to cause a great deal of pain to Vash the Stampede."

This wasn't difficult for the three teams to think this over. But, it was the Digimon Tamers who pushed their buttons first. Himura would answer this question for his team.

"Ok, can you name the group, Himura?" Mokuba asked the Tamer.

"Sure, that's simple. They're called the Gung-Ho Guns," Himura answered casually.

"That's correct! Three points for the Tamers!" Mokuba called out.

"Yes! Way to go, Himura!" Jeri cheered for the boy.

"You didn't even have to think about that one, huh?" Inumon called out to his Tamer.

Merely chuckling to himself, Himura smiled and wiped sweat from his forehead. Mokuba was getting ready to ask the next question.

"Next question, there was a reason why the last arc of the _Rurouni Kenshin_ manga series never got animated. Why is that?"

Immediately pressing the button for his team, Himura walked over to Takato and whispered to his ear. The goggle head would answer this second question.

"The television series caught up to the manga in terms of story the producers of the Rurouni Kenshin anime decided to diverge from Nobuhiro Watuski's manga and create their own story and characters. In other words, it was just anime filler. This led to the last arc of Rurouni Kenshin manga, the 'Jinchu' story arc, to have been never animated."

"Wow, so detailed yet you're right!" Mokuba nodded. "You guys really know your stuff!"

"Heh, well Himura here actually knows more about the series since his first name is the same as Kenshin's," Takato chuckled.

"Even though, I was born a few years before the manga even started. I call it a coincidence," Himura sighed.

"Nonetheless, you guys are leading the score, but there's still plenty more where that came from," Mokuba pulled out the card for the next question. "All right, here's one based on a newly released title. Let's see if you guys can get this one!"

The three teams had their hands over their buttons while waiting in anticipation for the third question.

"State the opening words of Alphonse Elric before the intro of the _Full Metal Alchemist_ opening theme."

Now, this one proved to be quite a challenge since they would have to state the whole quotation exactly right. Before long, the girl wearing the Tifa Lockhart outfit pressed her button and answered the rather difficult memorization question.

"I'll give it a shot, but here goes," the Tifa Lockhart cosplayer began to repeat the quote of Alphonse. "Let's see... 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.' I hope I got that right..."

"You did and great job!" Mokuba stated. "Team Avalanche has three points with the Tamers leading with six. Team Ginyu will have to catch up if they want to win this contest!"

"Man, that girl really memorized the whole quote," Rika said. "Even I can't memorize anything after the second sentence..."

"Me neither," Henry replied. "I maybe bright but I'm not good with memorizing long quotes."

"So, what's your name?" Mokuba asked the Tifa Lockhart cosplayer.

"Oh, my name is Mika Hayashi," the cosplayer replied with a wink and turned towards the Digimon Tamers. "Well, I have to admit that goggle head there is a little cutie."

"But, he's just a kid!" the Cloud cosplayer reminded her.

"Who cares? I still think he's cute."

Once she overheard this from the Mika girl, Rika growled to herself. She did not like the way she was looking over directly at Takato with lustful eyes.

"Well, in any case, we should be moving on with the next question! This one duels with Duel Monsters! Here we go! This is really my kind of question. Now, with Duel Monsters originally called _Magic & Wizards_, the cards have been brought to life in three different versions. Name the first version..."

Rika quickly pressed the button and was more than happy to answer this 'easy question'.

"The first version was called the Carddas version," Rika answered casually.

"You are correct!" Mokuba replied. "The Tamers lead with nine points in total. Looks like Team Avalanche and Team Ginyu are in deep trouble!"

"No doubt about it," Takuya said. "Takato and his buddies are kicking some major booty!"

"They'll no doubt win. That's for sure," Kouji nodded.

"I don't know I wouldn't count Team Avalanche out just yet," Izumi said. "Especially if they have that girl answering their questions."

"Poor Team Ginyu, they haven't even answered one question yet," Junpei said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tomoki stated.

"We'll continue on," Mokuba said. "Next questions: According to famous manga artist Akira Toriyama, the _Dragonball Z_ anime and manga series were supposed to end at what specific story arc?"

Team Ginyu knew this answer and came close to pressing their button, but Mika managed to beat them to it.

"Ok, what is your answer?" Mokuba asked the Tifa cosplayer.

"Toriyama intended to end the series with the Frieza Arc, but due to series' high popularity, he continued on with the series with the Cell and Buu Arcs."

"To think I thought Team Ginyu had a chance, but Mika you are correct!"

"Yay, go me!" Mika jumped up excitedly and giggled.

"Team Avalanche now catches up as they total six points. The Tamers are three points ahead, but I don't think they should underestimate this Mika girl," Mokuba announced. "Team Ginyu, I hope you guys can pull yourselves out of this slump!"

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" The Guldo cosplayer cheered his buddies.

"Pfft, those Ginyu fools aren't pulling themselves out of this one," an Edward Elric cosplayer scoffed.

"No kidding," a Batman cosplayer nodded in agreement.

"Take that back!" 'Guldo' shouted.

"Heh, they might as well forfeit while they're at it," Kazu said and then jumped on top of a railway.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Kazu?" Guardromon asked his partner.

"Just watch!" Kazu grinned and threw his cape around him. "Evil doers, beware, for I have come to conquer all evil!"

Upon hearing this outburst, the four Tamers turned around to find Kazu jumping around on the stands and doing dramatic poses. The crowds were busting out in laughter, with the exception of one individual: Rika Nonaka.

"I've come to right all wrongs, save the innocent and crush all of the forces of darkness! For, I, am the Great..." Kazu declared and stood up on one leg. **_"KAZUMAN!"_**

Before long, Kazu gasped out and remained frozen stiff. He looked directly at Rika, who was not taking any of his whacked out antics. Much like the character she was cosplaying, a dark aura engulfed the Digimon Queen and her eyes shifted towards Kazu. The boy squeaked out in fear and jumped back. He hid behind Guardromon and chuckled nervously.

"What's the matter with you, Great Kazuman? Can't stand up to an angry girl?" Kenta teased the boy.

"Let's see you go out there and stand up to her, ninja boy!"

"Not until I get myself some ramen. I'm starving," Kenta moaned while holding his growling stomach.

"We'll get something to eat after this contest, guys. Just hang in there," Jeri reminded the boys.

"Yeah, just a few more rounds to go," Felinismon said with a smile on her face.

"Oh great! Just our luck!" the boys moaned. "We're starving!"

"All right, now on with our next question and we'll be entering the next round shortly!"

* * *

**Southern Section/Artist & Painter Booth/1:40 PM**

On the southern side of the spectrum, there was a booth containing a large gathering of talented painters and cosplayers taking part in this. Some were even considered some of the most talented young artists Japan has ever had the privilege of seeing. Amongst them surprisingly was none other than Makoto Kino. She sat down on a chair and continued to paint her picture. Normally, she would take her time when painting but she wanted to make a quick drawing since she had friends obviously waiting. Even by rushing through, her work managed to maintain its beautiful artistic style.

Wiping her forehead, Makoto took a look at her picture and smiled with satisfaction. The painting was a picture of a beautiful sea maiden standing at the middle of the shores with dolphins jumping out in the background. Makoto even painted a sunset in the background to make the scenery even more beautiful. The girl was impressed with the near finished project.

"Yeah, now that's good and yet I was rushing through it," Makoto said.

"Oh wow, that's a great picture!" a girl dressed as _Street Fighter's _Chun-Li complimented Makoto's work.

"Ah, thanks, but this isn't exactly my best work," Makoto smiled.

"Oh no? But it's still good. I bet you'll become one great artist one day."

"I only do this as a hobby when I'm bored, but thank you for the compliments. I appreciate it."

Just then, as she put her brush down, she noticed a crowd of people gathering around another artist. She wondered what all of the commotion was all about and walked over to see what was going on. To her surprise, the artist was drawing a scene much similar to hers. There was an ocean with a maiden standing at the center. However, the image of the woman had a striking resemblance to herself. She walked closer to get a better view and was awe struck by the man drawing the painting.

"Excuse me, sir?" Makoto approached the man. "That... picture... It looks similar to mine yet the woman you're drawing is different."

"Is that so?" the man turned around.

The artist drawing the painting was the famous marine duelist, Mako Tsunami. He came cosplaying as the Legendary Fisherman, his favorite Duel Monster. Mako looked directly at Makoto and gasped out in disbelief. He looked to the woman on the painting and back to Makoto. Yes, the resemblance between the two was striking similar. The brown hair, the emerald green eyes, the delicately pale skin, the tall figure... It was the same descriptions of the mermaid Mako has heard stories from his father about.

"Um, hello? Are you there? You looked spaced out," Makoto tilted her head to one side and observed his painting. "It's so beautiful. I would say it's better than mine."

"Thanks, miss."

"Oh, please, don't call me, miss. Just call me Makoto or Mako-chan if you want," Makoto extended her hand out.

"Mako Tsunami is my name. I'm not only an artist but a grand duelist," Mako shook the girl's hand. "I really only enjoy painting scenes of the ocean."

"Have you lived your life close to it?"

"Yes I have. The ocean has been my greatest friend yet my worst enemy. I've had quite an on and off relationship with it," Mako admitted before whispering the name of his lost parent. "Oh father..."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I apologize if I'm boring you in anyway."

"Oh no," the brunette nodded as she sat down on a chair next to Mako. "Maybe I can make a few suggestions? Next time, you could add a moonlight in the background with the light coming down on the woman. Her figurine is just perfect and I simply think she's beautiful."

"As beautiful as you are..."

"Yeah, I think... What did you say?" Makoto slightly stopped herself and blushed. "You... You think I'm as pretty as her?"

"Sure, I would think so. If not as beautiful, but I would think even more gorgeous," Mako said this while looking deeply into Makoto's eyes.

The brunette did not know to say as her voice was dry and her heart was suddenly beating fast. She placed her hand over her chest and let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Mako-chan?" the marine duelist asked the nervous young lady.

"Um, yeah... I just felt light headed. It's probably the smell of some paint," Makoto made an excuse to hide her shyness. _"Oh man, I can't embarrass myself. I'm feeling like a high school girl again... Oh my gosh..."_

"Tell me, do you enjoy the sea?"

"Of course, I think it's simply one of the few havens I would like to one day live by. I've always been fond of the ocean," Makoto sighed happily. "I also happen to like the marine life, including the dolphins. I think they are simply adorable. I even dreamed of once becoming a mermaid when I was a little girl. _The Little Mermaid_ was always one of my favorites as a child."

"Wow, so even you have a fascination for the ocean. Tell me, do you know about the Shinjuku Marine Park?"

"Yeah, I often go to the shows they host there."

"Well, I've been told that I can perform with their Orca mascot."

"You're going to be performing with the Orca?"

"That's right," Mako nodded and reached into his pockets to pull out a pair of tickets. "I've been trying to sell tickets to the show. I've only had a few actually buy them."

"I see. Well, you can count me in," Makoto smiled and reached into her purse to grab her wallet. "How much will this ticket be?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'll buy it for you."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, you share deep love for the ocean. That's something we can relate to. Besides, this can get you to come to shows more often. You'll have a blast."

"Okay, shoot there's no pointing in arguing against a free ticket. You bet I'll be there," Makoto smiled as she received the ticket from Mako. "When's the event going to be?"

"Tuesday night, I can even give you another ticket for a friend, if you want"

"It's okay. I was going to suggest another but my friend has an Idol rehearsal that night. I'll come alone. I know I'm going to have a blast."

"I'll see you there then. Take care, Mako-chan," Mako waved out to her before resuming with his painting.

"Bye!" Makoto walked off while waving to him and holding the ticket in her hand. "Wow, that was very nice of him. Yet... He somehow reminds me of my old boyfriend..."

Makoto once felt her cheeks blush while looking over at the painting Mako was idly working on. The sea maiden matched her entire appearance, including the brunette hair and the emerald green eyes, except for the fact that the woman's hair was completely let loose. Could Mako actually have known Makoto before?

She untied her ponytail and let her hair down loose. Now, she truly did look like the sea maiden.

"We do look alike. How cool," Makoto giggled as she tied her hair back up. "All right, all I need to do is add a few more touches and I'll be done. I know the girls are going to love the finished product. Hee, I can't wait! I wonder what they're doing right now. Probably goofing off as usual."

* * *

**Eastern Sector/Anime Quiz Booth Area/1:50 PM**

The Anime Quiz contest was winding down to its inevitable conclusion. The three teams have answered perhaps some of the simplest questions yet there were plenty of tricky ones. Even Team Ginyu managed to emerge out of their slump to come back, but they still couldn't keep up with Team Avalanche and the Digimon Tamers. Their score was tied with 90 points for both sides, while Team Ginyu had 72.

"We've come down to the final question of our Anime Quiz Contest!" Mokuba announced. "Both the Digimon Tamers and Team Avalanche are tied for the lead with 90 points. If either of them answers this next question correctly, it will decide the winner. However, if Team Ginyu answers it, it will force a sudden death playoff."

"Whatever," the Captain Ginyu cosplayer yelled, "just give us the next question."

"Right. I think this one should be one right up your alley. Final question: Of the eight _Neko Majin Z_ chapters released, how many are Dragonball parodies?"

The Ginyu cosplayer quickly was able to answer this question once he pressed the button.

"This is your last question. You know that."

"Yeah... That would be five chapters of the eight in total."

"That's correct!" Mokuba brightly replied. "Well, I know it's hard for me to say but, with a final score of 75 you and your team have been eliminated. I would like to thank you for taking part in my contest. You guys did well, but your opposing teams proved to be better. Until next year?"

"Oh, you bet we'll be there! Cause we're the Ginyu!" the cosplayer declared and executed a poorly-choreographed pose with his buddies.

"Ugh, and I thought Kazu's posing was bad," Rika rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but they did put up a good effort," Himura stated. "At least we didn't entirely crush them."

"Maybe that's what we should have done," Henry said.

"Bye, Ginyus! Now, ladies and gents, we've come down to our sudden death round! I will ask a series of 3 questions, and only the team captain may respond. The other members of the team cannot help their leader in any way. The first person to answer 2 questions correctly will win the _Beast Cards_!Team Avalanche and Digimon Tamers! Mika! Takato! Are you ready?"

"C'mon, Takato! Whoop some butt!" Kazu and Kenta cheered for goggle head.

"Those cards are yours for the taking!" Felinismon exclaimed.

Throwing out a peace sign, Takato ensured his friends that victory would be inevitable for his team. Mika was equally as determined to take home the grand prize.

"Let's begin! Question one asks: In what year was the original anime version of _Astro Boy_ broadcasted?"

Takato was about to answer this but didn't press the button in time. The Tifa cosplayer, Mika, had beaten him to gain the opportunity to answer this question.

"What year was it broadcasted, Mika?"

"The answer is 1963," Mika replied with a confident smirk.

"That would be right, Mika! Your team gets 3 more points added to your score!"

"Crap, not good," Rika watched the contest boil down to the finales and felt butterflies in her stomach. _"You better not lose this, goggle head. I'll never forgive you if you screw this up!"_

"Man, the pressure is really getting to Takato," Phillipe said.

"No kidding. I feel sorry for the poor kid," Felinismon agreed.

"C'mon, Chumley! Don't get cold feet now! You're getting warmer and warmer!" Kazu called out.

"That takes care of question one! Now, we're moving on with question two! Get ready, guys!" Mokuba said while reading the card in his hand. "Name the creator of the _Saint Seiya _series."

Takato quickly pushed his button and cleared his throat to get Mokuba's attention.

"So, do you know the name of the creator?"

"Sure, it's Masami Kurumada!"

"Right! Takato's team gets 3 points added and they tie up with Team Avalanche! Takato, Mika, are you ready for the final question?"

"Bring it on!" the two answered.

"That's what I'd like to hear! The final question," Mokuba read the final card and smiled. "Interesting... Name the longest running anime series Japan has ever produced."

The two contestants stood and thought this over. Just, what exactly was the longest running TV anime series has been produced in Japan? Dragonball and Pokemon came to mind, but Takato wasn't too sure. Then, it hit him. The one clue that came to his mind was the color blue.

However, Mika had pushed the button first and reserved the right to answer first. The Tamers felt their hearts stop beating and Rika was enraged that Takato didn't press the button to activate his turn. Himura and Henry dropped their heads in defeat. If Mika answered this question right, the _Beast Cards_ would belong to her team.

"Ok, Mika, so what's your answer?"

"The longest running anime show has to be Pokemon!" Mika pointed out. "I mean, it's fairly obvious!"

Unfortunately, the buzzer sounded off through the speakers and Mika realized that she was incorrect. It wasn't Pokemon? Then, what could surpass the likes of Pokemon, Dragonball's trilogy and Detective Conan in episode count? Takato already figured this one out.

"I'm sorry, Mika, but that answer is not correct. Takato, this is your chance. What is the longest running anime title Japan has produced on television?"

"That's simple and it's Guilmon's favorite show: _Doraemon!_ And just to let you know, it's not a digimon show."

"Wow, not only are you right, but... You've won the contest! Takato Matsuda! Congratulations! You and your buddies are the first ever Kaiba-Con Anime Quiz winners!"

The goggle head raised his fist into mid-air and jumped around happily. His team mates rushed over to congratulate him. They had lost hope for a second and didn't think Takato would pull this off. Mika let out a deep sigh and watched the four Tamers celebrating. Not only did she hate defeat but losing to a young boy was unacceptable. That last question really threw her mind off track as she never had interest in the Doraemon series.

Mokuba Kaiba walked over to open up a glass casing with the four Beast Cards. He called the four Tamers over. As Takato and his friends stepped over, their comrades and digimon cheered them on from the audience. Mokuba revealed the four cards in full display to the four Tamers.

"You four really deserved them and there's no point in arguing. You're undoubtedly the luckiest four duelists on the planet! These cards are the only ones to be made and will ever be produced! Since there's four of you, each of you takes home a card! You've earned them!"

"Hey, goggle kid!" Mika cried out.

The goggle head spun around to find Mika standing in front of him. She appeared older than him but she was nearly his height. Her eyes hardened for a second until she extended her hand out across. Takato did not know what to make of this since she was his opponent in the sudden death match. She and Takato answered the most questions for their respective teams. Both were determined to win this for their team but Mika did not take into account the final question would be a tricky one.

Takato shook Mika's hand. The two leaders glared each other down while grasping one another's hand.

"Congratulations on your victory, kid. I hope you treat those cards well."

"As a duelist, you bet. I always treat my cards well," Takato said.

Giving a smile, Mika turned her back and walked off with her team. They have another shot at the grand prize within the next Con-Event. Takato turned around and looked at the four cards. His eyes widened in shock once he caught glimpse of the four cards. The beasts displayed on them were the four Beasts, just like the four Digimon Sovereigns. There was a red card with a Phoenix bird, a dark blue card with a Chinese dragon, a gray card with an old turtle and a white card with a tiger.

"My gosh... I can't believe it! It's them... It's... The four beasts!" Takato gasped out and looked down at the cards closely.

"You're right, Takato! But, when did you exactly produce these cards?" Henry asked Mokuba.

"I'm not so sure, but Pegasus sure had a lot to do with them. He found four tablets when some fog appeared outside one of his excavation finds. On those four tablets, he saw these four beasts."

"You think the Sovereigns might have had something to do with these?" Himura whispered into Henry's ear.

"I'm not so sure. This is weird yet fascinating."

"Well, it's obvious which card I'm taking!" Takato declared as he picked up the Phoenix card. "Red is definitely a power color and it just happens to suit me!"

"I'll be taking the turtle," Henry stated. "I'm no old timer but I am wise."

"I like tigers and pride is one of my notable traits. So the tiger card is mine for the taking," Himura picked up the white card.

"No questions asked, the dragon is mine!" Rika picked up the last card.

"There you have it, ladies and gents! Here are your winners! The Digimon Tamers! Give them and every participant a big hand!" Mokuba exclaimed.

With that said the entire audience in attendance for the contest responded with a loud applause. The other Tamers and their digimon hollered out for their friends. They had accomplished what they had set out to do and made their friends very proud. The Digimon Tamers can consider themselves the possessors of the rarest cards in the world. There would be no plans to produce anymore. They aren't called 'rare' for nothing, just like Yugi's God Cards.

"Man, to think we are the holders of the rarest cards besides Yugi's God cards. I know everyone is going to want to challenge us. We had better lock them up somewhere safe," Takato suggested.

"No kidding. I'm in no mood to deal with a large mob today," Himura nodded in agreement.

"Ah, let me at them! I'll mop the floor with the punks," Rika scoffed.

"Now, Rika, let's behave," Henry took humor in Rika's threat.

"Man, I wish I could be up there with one of those cards," Kazu felt jealous. "I should have been with them!"

"Well, you can't win them all," Phillipe shrugged.

"That's right," a familiar voice called out to the Tamers.

Once they recognized the voice, they spun around to find Ryo dressed up as Ash Ketchum from _Pokemon_. He had the red baseball cap with the green "L" logo, the blue shirt with white sleeves and black undershirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Cyberdramon was seen in the far distance and walking around casually like any cosplayer would. It was a good thing Ryo had to remind people the monster was actually a guy in a costume.

"Ryo...? Is that you?" Kenta approached the veteran Tamer.

"Yeah? I know I should have put on a better costume, but... I couldn't find anything else," Ryo shrugged. "So Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura won the rare Beast Cards? That's no surprise."

"Yes and we're so proud of them," Jeri smiled. "I'm glad to see Himura up there with the rarest card in Duel Monsters."

"Dude, Kenta, we are going to have to duel these four to take their cards," Kazu suggested as a solution to win one of the four cards.

"Yeah, it's definitely worth a shot."

"Not as long as Takato has that card," Guilmon reminded the boys. "He won't be easy to beat now."

"We'll see," Kazu mumbled. "That card is mine!"

Even Takuya and his group were happy to see the four Tamers proudly displaying their newly won Beast Cards.

"Now that's cool," Takuya commented on the Tamers' victory.

"Awesome, you guys! You really kicked major butt!" Izumi called out to four kids. "Man, I really wished I was holding one of those cards."

"Way to go, Himura," Kouji commented as he saluted the elder Tsubasa.

"Now, that's what I call a victory!" Kouichi said.

"I've got to hand it to those guys. They really pulled it off," Junpei said.

"You guys rock!" Tomoki jumped up and down excitedly like any kid would.

"I say we go and join in the party, guys!" Takuya suggested. "After we leave, we can throw a big party!"

"Now, there's an idea, Taky!" Junpei grinned.

As the four Tamers stepped off the stage with their newly won cards, a large gathering crowded around them. Duelists were already starting to line-up to ask for a duel with the Beast Cards on the line. Takato and his group tried to ditch the duelists who have declared a challenge and made a beeline straight for their friends.

"I say we get the heck out of here! I don't want to be mobbed by these duelists!" Takato exclaimed.

"Ah, man! Move it or lose it, people!" Rika tried to push through the crowd.

"Hey, follow me guys!" Kazu called out to the Tamers. "I know a way we can ditch this crowd!"

"Right, you heard, Kazu, guys!" Himura said to everyone. "Phillipe, take everyone else to follow Kazu! We'll catch up!"

"Sure thing, Himura," Phillipe nodded in reply.

Once Phillipe led the others through the crowd with Ryo's help, Takato and his three friends were led by Kazu to take am opposite escape route. The crowd of duelists was quickly filing out to give chase to the four Tamers. Just their luck. They win four of the rarest cards and are immediately challenged by at least a hundred duelists at once. Poor guys... They had better haul butt before they get mobbed by the duelists.

-

However, unbeknownst to them, they would gain a savior to drive off these masses, but not exactly the kind they were hopping for.

-

With more people filing in for the Con-Event, there was one that stood out amongst the rest. The person was nearly seven-feet tall yet he had an enormous build on his body. His outfit looked like a cross between an African gorilla and a rhinoceros. Silver armored perched on both shoulders and a flat helmet protected his head. He bore a striking resemblance of the Brute from _Halo 2_. In his right hand was a massive Plasma Rifle. As the massive 'cosplayer' tried to enter through the entrance, a ticket master came by and stopped him.

"Excuse me, but you will have to present your ticket if you wish to enter the event."

The large man did not answer and simply grunted. He looked down at the ticket master and intensely growled. Finding himself face to face with this intimidating individual, the ticket master realized that he had pissed his pants. Then...

-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

-

There was an explosion that erupted from the entrance. This caused a massive alarm with everyone turning around to find the explosion. They immediately started to panic. Security guards hurried over to the entrance to find that the ticket master lying unconscious. The brute turned around and found himself surrounded by security. They had their guns pointed directly at him.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon!" one of the guards declared an order.

Needless to say, the beast wasn't going to comply to such feeble threats. He pointed his Plasma Rifle and fired away at the guards. One struck a guard and sent him flying back against the gate and the other had his arm caught in the beam. The guard realized that he no longer had a right arm anymore and it was simply a bleeding stump. The other guards immediately backed away to tend to their fallen comrades. The brute stepped through the entrance and ripped through the gates using his Plasma Rifle. Mass panic had overtaken the event with files of people fleeing and escaping from the beast's attack.

"Senshi..." the monster grumbled before roaring out in declaration of his mission. "I must find the Senshi and eliminate them in the name of the Rajita Empire!"

-

Elsewhere within the park, Yusuke and Rei had taken pictures of the three children together. Yui, Cammy and Aoshi made sure to add in some silly poses for both to take. They wanted these pictures to be precious moments.

"There you go, guys! Smile!" Yusuke said as he took the kids' pictures. "Great! That should do!"

"Looking cute there, Cammy-chan!" Rei mimicked a fashion photographer. "Flash that angelic smile!"

"Those two are sure having fun, aren't they?" Minako asked Hotaru.

"Yeah. Oh, here comes Mako-san!" Hotaru pointed out.

"Well, look who's back?" Minako said. "How is the painting coming along?"

"I'm finished," Makoto replied as she had some paint covered on her hands and face. "I'm going to go by to pick it up later when it dries off."

"I can't wait to see it," Hotaru said.

Suddenly, the girls noticed a large group of people screaming out and fleeing across the theme park. Rei, Yusuke and the children also took notice of this. Dark Gabumon jumped on top of a bench to get a view of where they were running from. Nothing seemed be out of ordinary. However, Rei was quick to sense the presence of an evil aura and turned towards Dark Gabumon's direction.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, you seem pretty stiff," Minako pointed out.

"I'm sensing a dark aura, you guys," Rei responded without looking back. "Cammy, can you feel it?"

"Yeah... It's close and those people that ran by sure didn't like what they saw."

"No joke. So you two have the sense of the supernatural like Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"I can sense it, too, Yusuke-kun," Yui said while sensing the brute's dark presence. "He's getting closer."

"Yusuke, I would suggest you get the children out of here. We and the girls will catch up with you later," Rei suggested to Yusuke.

"Are you going to check it out?"

"Yeah, so I suggest you hurry. We will meet with you later."

"Well, all right," Yusuke stated.

"Cammy-chan, you stick with Yusuke and your friends, all right?" the elder Hino girl gave a wink to her younger sibling.

"Right!"

"C'mon, guys! We're hauling out butts out of here!" Yusuke escorted the children away from the scene. _"Though, I'd like to see this for myself... I have these three to look after, plus I promised to stay with Yui-chan at all times."_

With Yusuke and the children gone to safety, the four Senshi nodded to each other and prepare to suit up for battle against what appears their next threat.

"So, what do you girls think? You think that spacecraft over the earth is just mere coincidence?" Makoto asked her fellow Senshi.

"No way, that ship and this attack have to be linked. This is especially true since I can sense the dark aura," Rei said. "So, ready to get back into action? I know I am."

"You know it, Rei-chan! Sailor Venus is ready to kick some booty!" Minako declared.

"I'll do my best to lend you help," Hotaru assured the girls.

Artemis immediately popped his head out, "It's time to return to action, girls! Henshin!"

"Right!"

"_**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**_

"_**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**_

"_**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**_

"_**MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**_

The girls each underwent their transformation and became garbed in their respective Super Sailor outfits. They nodded to each other and sprang off into the battle against the mutant. Unbeknownst to them, the green-haired Guardian of Time observed them carefully and whispered to herself.

"Good luck, Senshi..."

-

On the other side of the venue, the four Tamers and their digimon were following Kazu through the theme park. The duelist mob was stampeding after the Tamers like angry cattle. They all wanted a shot at their Beast Cards and nothing was going to stop them from winning perhaps the rarest cards ever produced.

"Nice plan, Kazu! We're going to be running all over the park at this rate!" Takato exclaimed.

"Hey, I wanted to get you guys to safety and I'm leading you in the right direction!" Kazu spat back.

"Oh yeah, we'll just leave it to scatter brain here to come up with the bright ideas!" Rika screamed out.

"Will you guys just quit arguing!" Himura shouted.

"Ahem, Himura!" Henry called back.

"They're gaining closer!" Inumon and Guilmon warned their Tamers.

"Nyah! Nyah! Can't catch us!" Terriermon stuck his tongue out at the mob. "Let's give them the slip, Kazu!"

"Right! Block our path, Guardromon!" Kazu called to his digimon partner.

"No problem!" the machine gave the nod and stood in front of the mob to block their path. "Going somewhere, boys?"

"Hold them off, Guardromon!" Takato shouted. "We owe ya!"

"C'mon, we're making a beeline for the Blue Eyes Twister!" Himura pointed to the rollercoaster with a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue standing on top.

"Good thinking, Himura!" Kazu grinned.

Just then, the Tamers stopped as an explosion occurred across the background. A crowd of cosplayers were fleeing out. The digimon quickly picked up on the presence of a dark force at work. Guilmon's eyes turned viral while Renamon instantly appeared on a pole. She peered towards the distance and found the brute marching its way across towards where they were currently positioned.

"What was that explosion?" Henry asked. "That just came out of nowhere!"

"Guilmon, what's wrong boy?" Takato noticed his partner tensing up.

"Renamon? What did you see?" Rika asked curiously. "Don't tell me a digimon's bio-merged. Is it any one of the creeps from the Shadow Tournament?"

"No, it's not. It's no digimon and this presence feels... different. It's unlike anything I've before," Renamon responded to her Tamer.

"How is it different?" asked Himura.

"It doesn't feel like any digimon. The presence of this one is foreign to me," Inumon said.

"Well speak of the devil, here he comes!" Terriermon hopped down from Henry's head.

At last walking out of the corner, the brute stepped out and turned the other corner to spot the four Tamers. Its keen sixth sense of tracing energy signals was picking up high level activity from four of the Tamers: specifically he glared towards Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura. He grunted deeply and casually began to make trek towards the children's direction. Terriermon, Guilmon, Inumon and Renamon were quick to defend the Tamers. Meanwhile, Guardromon was preoccupied with the mobs.

"That thing is heading our way!" Takato pointed out. "Guilmon! You and guys hold them back!"

"Don't worry, Takato! Whoever this guy is, we'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you!"

"Come and get you some, big guy! I know kung-fu! Hi-ya!" Terriermon stepped out into a karate stance and gave his worst imitation of a kung-fu master. "I, the young grasshopper, will not fail my karate master!"

"Let's get serious here, rabbit," Inumon sighed.

However, the mutant wasn't even paying attention to the digimon. Rather, his eyes were laid directly on the four Tamers. He was somehow sensing high-level energy generating through their cards.

"High energy source generating from human children," the brute grunted deeply and directed his Plasma rifle at the children. "Hand me your sources of power or prepare to be exterminated!"

"Huh? What sources of power? Is this guy drunk or something?" Takato wondered.

"We clearly don't have anything remotely close to high power," Henry replied. "At least from what I understand..."

"I say he's talking nonsense," Himura said.

"Nah, our digimon can take this guy! Show them what you're made of Renamon!" Rika called out in command.

It didn't take long for the yellow vulpine, garbed in her Sailor outfit, to leap out to attack. She crossed her arms to unleash a horde of diamond shards.

"_**DIAMOND STORM!"**_

Releasing her attack projectiles onto the brute, she watched in horror as the shards shattered against his body doing no damage to the brute. He simply shrugged them off and let out an angry roar. Renamon swiftly landed back to face off against her adversary.

"Damn..." the vulpine cursed.

"Those diamonds didn't even scratch him!" Rika gasped out.

"Go for it, Inumon!" Himura declared an order to attack.

Next, the dark canine attacked the brute head on and punched him all over his body. After each stinging blow, Inumon winced and gripped both of his hands. Those punches weren't even fazing the mutant at all. Inumon slid back and stood by Himura.

"Not even my punches were enough to make him notice!"

"Of course, we can just always digivolve and show him we're no pushovers!" Terriermon crossed his arms and glared down the brute.

"Well, I'm definitely not getting a data reading on this guy with my D-Arc," Takato looked down at his device.

"I don't care what he is! Anyone who tries to hurt you is no person I can like!" Guilmon growled intensely while preparing the pounce the brute.

"What I want to know is what you are, buttface!" Kazu shouted an insult directly towards the beast.

"Um, Kazu, I don't think you should have said that!" Himura warned the cocky boy.

"No kidding! Heads up!" Takato warned everyone.

The brute held out his Plasma Rifle directly at the children and aimed to fire a blast directly at them. The children immediately baked away with their digimon reacting fast and preparing to digivolve. Then, as the mutant powered up his Plasma Rifle...

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

The brute mutant was struck back by a long range projectile. This only managed to push the mutant back and stagger on its two feet. The children and the digimon wondered what may have triggered this effect. They quickly looked up and let out a happy sigh of relief when four females all stood on top of a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue. Their eyes set directly on the brute and their arms crossed. Sailor Mars and her three comrades were garbed in their Super Sailor forms.

"It's them! It's the Sailor warriors!" Inumon pointed out.

"Well, gee, how observant, mutt boy," Rika replied. "But, I'm glad they were able to come in time."

"Hey, are you kids all right?" Sailor Venus asked the group.

"We'll be fine now that you're here, but this guy is after us for some apparent reason," Henry explained.

"Something about a high level of power from us," Himura said.

"_High energy activity? They're right. I'm able to sense something from those four kids, but what? Last time I saw them was at the Shadow Tournament and they enver had any powers from what I garner," _Sailor Mars said in thought.

"Not to worry, kids. We're here and we'll take care of this guy!" Sailor Jupiter declared.

"Yeah, you can really give our digimon here a hand," Takato smiled. "It's really good to see you girls again. I guess we can call this a reunion of sorts?"

"Likewise, kid, sure if your digimon need help then they're about to receive!" Sailor Mars nodded. "Senshi! It's time for us to get back into action! Fall out!"

"Right!"

With that said the four girls swiftly leaped off the large dragon and landed gracefully to where the digimon were. They faced down with the brute mutant, who seemed satisfied to finally found the warriors.

"Sailor Senshi, at last..." the brute chuckled darkly. "Now, I can eliminate the four of you in the name of the Rajita Order!"

"Huh? Raju-what?" Sailor Venus asked confusingly.

"How do you happen to know us?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"I am one of the Rajita clan's top sergeants of their fine military!" the brute declared. "But you can call me Brutus!"

"Uh huh, that's nice, but I think you should leave right now," Sailor Mars demanded from the brute. "Go, or you'll be dealing with all of us."

"Yes, and that is what I've set out to do. Sailor Senshi, you are to be eliminated!" Brutus pointed his Plasma Rifle directly at the Senshi.

"Not so fast, you're also dealing with us!" Inumon stepped out.

"Yeah, don't you go forgetting about us!" Terriermon raised his fists.

"Then, you will all perish together!" Brutus roared out in declaration.

"Over our dead body!" a unified cry of voices echo out from the background.

The heroes all turned around to spot six familiar figures running down to meet them. To their relief, it turned out to be Agunimon and the others. They had come just in time before the situation got even worse.

"We just saw an explosion and people running. I'll bet this guy is the culprit?" Agunimon pointed to Brutus ahead of them. "Ugh, now that guy is sure butt ugly!"

"He looks like one of those guys from _Halo 2_!" Blitzmon called out.

"How observant, Blitzmon," Fairymon sighed. "It's a good thing we came just in time, too. Ah, the Sailor Senshi are here, too!"

"Good, now we have strength in numbers," Wolfmon said.

"We can just call this our reunion, huh?" Loweemon chuckled.

"You can say that again, guys," Himura stated.

Finding himself completely outnumbered, Brutus immediately pulled out several metallic shells out of his side. He pressed buttons to activate the shells as if he were set to toss them as grenades. On the other hand, he had other plans with them.

"Ha, don't think that with strength in numbers, you can win. I myself have methods to defeat a large horde of my enemies," Brutus chuckled deeply.

"Hey, what's he doing? I hope he doesn't plan on what I think he's doing!" Kazu screamed out as the word 'bomb' came to mind. "Guardromon, I'm going to need some help here!"

"Now with the mob gone, I can go and offer my assistance!" Guardromon declared. "Hang on!"

Before long, the machine stepped out into the open and found Brutus. He charged ahead to attack the mutant brute, but Brutus simply side-stepped him. Guardromon ran across past the mutant and bumps into a wall.

"Owwie..." Guardromon fell back and became glazed over.

"Guardromon! Man, you could have just shot him!" exclaimed Kazu.

"Bah! No matter what you attempt, you're still not going win, pathetic warriors," Brutus dropped the shells on the ground. "These are not detonation devices, but I'm going to even up the playing field."

"What? Even up the playing field? You're going to use those things to attack us?" Sailor Venus wondered. "Isn't it a little too silly to rely on toys to help you win?"

"You'll see soon enough, Senshi," Brutus stated promptly and called out in declaration. "Bio-Vivians, awaken!"

As soon as he said that the eight shells hatched open and revealed eight reptilian soldiers. They all stood five feet tall, had brightly colored scaly skin, wore metallic armor over their head and shoulders, and were equipped with arm-mounted fuel-rod cannons. Their sights were set directly on the heroes.

"Oh crap! Now we're in for it, guys!" Kazu shouted in disbelief. "I'm just glad Phillipe was able to get everyone else out in time! We aren't so lucky!"

"Kazu, do us a favor and shut it! Our digimon have the Senshi and the Legendary Warriors to help them," Rika reminded him.

"That's right! Guilmon, it's time we show these party crashers what we're made of!" Takato called out to his partner.

"Right! I'm ready whenever you are!"

With that said, the four Tamers pulled out their D-Arcs and allowed their digimon partners to digivolve into their champion-level forms. In Inumon's case, he remained in his champion-level state for now.

-

_**(EVOLUTION)**_

-

Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon were all engulfed inside data shells to evolve into their champion forms. The first to emerge was the large, dragon dinosaur beast.

"Guilmon **_SHINKA! GROWLMON!_**"

"Terriermon **_SHINKA! GARGOMON!_**"

"Renamon **_SHINKA! KYUUBIMON!_**"

The newly digivolved champions jumped down and stood alongside Inumon. They directly set their sights on Brutus and his summoned minions. The Senshi and the Legendary Warrior remained poised. Yes, this is exactly what Brutus had hoped for.

Grunting in amusement, Brutus pointed to the three groups and issued his first course of action.

"Now, my Bio-Vivians, you see those warriors standing before you? They are aligned with our enemies, the Sailor Senshi. At last, you can enjoy yourselves and have your way with them! Kill them if it makes you happy!"

"All right, everyone! Stand your ground! Looks like we'll be dealing with them head on!" Takato exclaimed.

"It's fairly obvious, isn't it, kid?" Sailor Mars replied.

"Watch it, everyone! Here they come!" Agunimon warned his comrades of the upcoming danger.

As the Senshi and their allies stood poised, Brutus and his Bio-Vivians charged across at once. It was now or never.

"Listen everyone! Here's the plan! Our digimon can help three of the warriors to fend off those Bio-whatever they're called. Meanwhile, the Senshi and three of you legendary warriors can take the big brute!"

"Good plan, Takato," Agunimon nodded in agreement. "I say Wolfmon, Loweemon and I help the Senshi while the others give aid to your digimon partners. What do you say, Senshi?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sure, I love the way you think, goggle kid," Sailor Mars nodded to Takato. "All right, girls! You know what we have to do!"

"Right!"

"Here they come!" Fairymon called out.

As the enemies drew closer, the first to engage into combat were the Tamers' digimon accompanied by Fairymon, Blitzmon and Chakkoumon. They took on seven of the Bio-Vivians. Meanwhile, the Sailors, Agunimon, Wolfmon and Loweemon were taking Brutus and the eighth Bio-Vivian. The five Tamer children watched on from the sidelines. Guardromon was still laying out but slowly regaining his senses.

"Uh... Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?" Guardromon said while completely dazed.

Growlmon attempted to slash at a Bio-Vivian, but the creature quickly erected a green barrier to protect itself. It retaliated by striking the larger Growlmon with a shot from his arm-mounted fuel-rod cannon. The shot was enough to send Growlmon crashing back against a gate. The Bio-Vivian leaped onto the back of the Growlmon and placed its hands on his back to electrocute through the dragon's tough hide.

Growlmon reached out on his back and threw the Bio-Vivian off. The alien-like creature landed swiftly on his feet. The crimson dragon opened his mouth and released a fiery blast directly for the enemy.

"_**PYRO BLASTER!"**_

As the fiery blast came directly for the Bio-Vivian, the mutant walked through the fire and erected a green barrier around itself. Growlmon gasped out in disbelief.

"He just walked through Growlmon's fire!" Takato exclaimed. "Oh man, not good!"

Kyuubimon bounced away from a Bio-Vivian striking attack. She leaped across and fired away a barrage of blue fire from out of her tails.

"_**FOX TAIL INFERNO!"**_

However, much like Growlmon before her, the Bio-Vivian plowed itself through the fire and created a green barrier to protect itself. Kyuubimon snorted out of annoyance at this.

"Damn..." Kyuubimon cursed.

"All right, pilgrim, draw!" Gargomon declared as he aimed his gatling guns directly at another Bio-Vivian. **_"GARGO LASERS!"_**

Even as the bullets were inches from striking the Rajita mutant, they bounced off the green barrier around the creature.

"What the hey!" Gargomon shouted. "No fair! These guys have shields!"

Inumon attempted to attack another Bio-Vivian, but only for the creature to retaliate by firing shots from his fuel-rod cannon. The dark canine managed to avoid the shot by dodging to the side and letting it explode on impact through a brick wall.

"These guys are sure packing a lot of fire power through those cannons! Brace yourselves, everyone!" Inumon warned his comrades.

"Man, this is crazy! The digimon aren't even making a dent on these guys!" Kazu rambled on.

"It's all due to their shields," Henry observed. "Those shields are protecting them from our digimon's attacks."

Fairymon came down by waving her hands across and releasing funnel-like winds down on a Bio-Vivian.

"_**HURRICANE WAVE!"**_

The Rajita fired a single blast from his fuel-rod cannon and easily cancelled out Fairymon's attack. Blitzmon and Chakkoumon, too, weren't faring well either. They unleashed their respective attacks on the two Bio-Vivians they were battling.

"_**THUNDER FIST!"**_

"_**CRYSTAL FREEZE!"**_

Just as their comrades had no success, the attacks of these two warriors were instantly dissipating against these creatures' shields. There was simply no penetration through the barriers and the Tamers had no idea what the problem was.

"Damn, their attacks aren't doing squat to these guys!" Himura cursed. "They have to digimon further if they hope to scratch these guys!"

"Maybe not, look!" Takato pointed out.

As Takato immediately pointed out, the Sailor Senshi with the aid of Agunimon, Wolfmon and Loweemon were faring much better. But, one has to wonder how? The Bio-Vivian that had fought alongside Brutus was being easily struck down by the Senshi's attacks.

"How is it that the Senshi's attacks are actually affecting one of those creeps?" Rika wondered.

"Perhaps it has something to do with their powers. You see the Senshi's powers rely heavily on magic. That magic alone may have a source that's able to pierce through their shields," Henry stated. "Then again, I'm only going by theory."

"Well, theory or not, those girls are not breaking a sweat with that one guy," Takato said.

The Bio-Vivian that was attacked by the four Senshi was staggering around without the aid of his shield. He turned to find Super Sailor Venus behind him. She taunted him by waving out. As he lashed out to attack, the Senshi of Love simply side-stepped him with her inherited Sailor Ninja speed by blurring past behind him. Venus tapped the Bio-Vivian on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" Venus called out.

Before the Bio-Vivian turned, he was shot back by a horde of heart-shaped blasts.

"**_VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"_**

The Bio-Vivian flew back against a steel gate and slammed his head back from the fall. His body was damaged by the warrior's attack. He managed to shake the cobwebs out and stood up. Standing on the top of a pillar behind him was Super Sailor Jupiter. She flipped down behind the Bio-Vivian and applied a bear hug around his waist. Then, she picked the mutant up and executed a devastating, German suplex. The back of the mutant's neck slammed **_HARD _**against the concrete. The Bio-Vivian rolled away only to be struck down by razor-edged leaves.

"**_JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"_**

The mutant was on the receiving end of razor-sharp leaves piercing against his body. Next, Super Sailor Saturn came jumping down in front of the rising mutant. She slammed her glaive through the mutant's torso and twisted it around. She then heaved her glaive and tossed the incapacitated mutant into the air.

"Mars, got for it!" Sailor Saturn called out.

Right on cue, Super Sailor Mars summoned flames to receive her majestic bow and arrow. She aimed directly at her target and declared her attack.

"_**MARS FLAME SNIPER!"**_

Releasing the grip on her bow string, Mars released the arrow. It shot across faster than the Tamers could even see it. Then, it pierced through the Rajita mutant and in turn vaporized it with purifying flames. The burnt ashes of the mutant blew across the winds.

"Wow, they just defeated one just like that! Awesome!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yet, there's still seven left to go and let's not forget Brutus," Himura pointed out.

"Agunimon and the others aren't looking too hot right now," Rika said as she observed the battle.

Just how right was Rika? Well, Brutus was easily handling the combined attacks of Agunimon, Wolfmon **_AND_** Loweemon. There was not single scratch on Brutus' body yet he was managing to wear down his adversaries. He didn't even need a shield to protect himself since he was confident in his durability.

Wolfmon charged across and fired a beam from a cannon on his left hand.

"_**HOWLING LASER!"**_

Brutus easily slapped the blast away and allowed it to explode against a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue. It wasn't long before Loweemon launched an attack from out of the lion's mouth on his chest.

"_**SHADOW METEOR!"**_

However, just like his brother's attack, Brutus was strong enough to withstand it head on and walked through it without a scratch. Loweemon jumped away to avoid getting caught by the mutant's clutches. Finally, Agunimon was up to spin himself into a tornado and release a flame funnel towards Brutus.

"_**PYRO TORNADO!"  
**_

Brutus turned around and found himself completely engulfed into the flames. Unfortunately, much to Agunimon's dismay, the brute did not scream or holler in agony. No, rather, he stepped right **_THROUGH_** the flames and jumped up to attack Agunimon head on.

"**_OH CRAP!"_** Agunimon exclaimed.

"A nice attempt, warrior of flame, but you shall become a casualty for the Rajita name!" Brutus declared as he prepared to fire his Plasma Rifle at close range. "TIME TO DIE!"

Before the brute had a chance to attack, a condensed energy ball created from both Loweemon and Wolfmon's attacks hurled towards him. It spun with a yin-yang like fashion. Brutus saw this coming and dodged aside, but not long before it nicked him on his right side. Brutus looked down at the two brothers and retaliated with a shot from his Plasma Rifle.

"Move away!" Agunimon warned his team mates.

Immediately heeding to his warning, the brothers jumped away just in time and let the shot penetrate through the concrete ground. A small crater was created from the blast as a result. The Tamers sighed in relief once they saw that the brothers had avoided any contact with the blast.

"Man, that was close, but things just aren't looking right!" Takato stated. "The only ones who even have a shot at inflicting damage to these guys are the Sailors."

"Which leads me back to my magic theory. These creatures probably cannot be exposed to the kind of magic the girls release through their attacks."

"Sounds logical, 'Sherlock'," Rika replied. "Yet, why only them? Renamon and the others should be able to inflict damage on these guys."

"Remember their shields, Rika," Himura said. "We've only seen the Senshi break through that one creature's barrier."

"Hey, girls! Why don't you give our friends a hand out there?" Kazu called out to the Senshi. "Your attacks are able to bust through their barriers!"

"Yeah, I think we should split into two," Sailor Venus suggested to her fellow Senshi.

"Good idea, Venus and I can help Agunimon and the boys with the brute while Saturn and Jupiter give a hand to the others," Sailor Mars replied. "I know we can get this accomplished, girls. We just have to make it count. Let's move!"

"Right!"

As Mars and Venus sprang out to aid the boys, Jupiter and Saturn charged across to fend off the seven Bio-Vivians. Growlmon, Kyuubimon, Inumon and Gargomon were already worn down after having been punished by the mutant's fierce attacks. They turned to watch the two Sailors charging across to implement a strike on the Bio-Vivians.

"Yay! Just in time, too!" Fairymon smiled.

"If our attacks can't punch through those barriers, then the girls are out last hope," Blitzmon said.

"Yeah, go Senshi!" Chakkoumon cheered on.

The seven Bio-Vivians fired blasts through their cannons. Fortunately, using her inherited Sailor Ninja speed, Sailor Jupiter maneuvered around the blasts. Saturn stopped to erect her _Silence Wall_ to shield herself from the incoming blasts. Jupiter clapped her hands together and an antenna emerged out of her tiara. It collected a surge of electricity while Jupiter concentrated. Then, she released an electrical blast directly at two Bio-Vivians at once.

"_**SUPREME THUNDER!"**_

The Bio-Vivian pair was struck by Jupiter's electrical attack and their shields were shattered in the process. Then, within seconds, their electrocuted bodies were vaporized completely into powered dust. Henry's assumption was becoming clearer. Only the Senshi have proven that their attacks were sufficient enough to shatter the barriers.

Next, Sailor Saturn used her glaive to rip through two more Bio-Vivian's shields. The mutants found themselves without their defenses and completely vulnerable to attack. They aimed to fire shots at Saturn from point blank range. Before they had a chance to fire, Saturn cut through their cannons with a few simple strokes of her glaive. Then, with one swing, she sliced them through their torsos. Their halved bodies splattered on the ground and melted.

"Incredible, they were able to vape those nasty creeps!" Inumon watched the events unfold. "Our attacks did not do anything to pierce through shields but those girls were able to do it!"

"Their attacks are magical based as Henry predicted," Kyuubimon stated. "This proves his theory right."

"No wonder my fire wasn't able to hurt these guys," Growlmon said. "These girls are going a great job!"

"Oh, and they're not finished yet!" Gargomon pointed out to Jupiter and Saturn.

Finishing off the four Bio-Vivians, only the last three remained. The trio spread across formed a triangular formation around the Sailor duo. Their aimed their cannons at the three directions and fired out the blasts simultaneously. The Tamers and the digimon gasped out in horror at the thought of the two Senshi being caught within the blasts.

However, the Senshi pair knew better. Jupiter and Saturn swiftly dodged the blasts and jumped out of the way. The mutants struck each other with the blasts instead. Fortunately, their blasts dissipated against their own shields. It would seem the mutants have gotten the better of the Senshi because of this. However, that was not to be. Saturn and Jupiter were already standing behind two of the Bio-Vivians. The digimon and the legendary warriors were impressed with the girls' speed. Even Kyuubimon had difficulty keeping up with them.

Sailor Jupiter blasted the Bio-Vivian with an electrical blast through her tiara and shattered his shield. Then, she continued to increase the voltage of her electrical attack to completely incinerate the mutant into dust. Saturn stabbed her glaive through the second mutant's shield and decapitated him with one clean stroke. The headless corpse plopped next to the head while the halves evaporated into dust.

Only one Bio-Vivian was left. He attempted to escape until he was stopped by the four digimon and the three Legendary Warriors. There was no chance for it to escape. Jupiter and Saturn spread apart to issue a double team maneuver. The mutant fired shots from his cannon, but no shots managed to hit either Senshi. They disappeared within a flash and threw the Bio-Vivian completely off guard. He stopped to find the duo standing at opposite sides.

"Jupiter!" Saturn called to her comrade and tossed her the glaive.

"Got it!" Jupiter caught the weapon and channeled her electricity through the weapon.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed the Bio-Vivian. "No! Don't!"

"Sorry, pal, you wanted the Senshi, you got us! Say goodbye!" Sailor Jupiter swung the electric-powered glaive through the mutant's barrier.

Not only did it successfully shatter the barrier but it electrocuted the mutant. Jupiter channeled even more of her electricity through the glaive and vaporized the creature into dust.

"All right! We did it, Saturn!" Jupiter gave a thumb up to her fellow Senshi.

"That we did," Saturn nodded with a smile. "Can I have my glaive now, please?"

"Well, um... I think I overdid it by channeling my power through it," the brunette sweat dropped and chuckled.

"Well, you can hold onto it until the electricity wears down," Saturn replied with a sigh. "I hope the others are fairing well."

"No way! They're in trouble even with your buddies helping Agunimon and the guys!" Blitzmon pointed out.

The teams turned to find Brutus easily handling the three warriors and the two Sailors. Even Mars' and Venus' attacks weren't doing much to penetrate the brute's tough hide or armor. Brutus pointed his Plasma Rifle down at the Sailor duo and let loose a powerful ray. The girls quickly dodged the shot just in time.

"You guys, we're definitely going to need more to help us bring this guy down," Sailor Venus suggested. "Man, those were some close calls!"

"Stay strong, Venus!" Sailor Mars reassured her fellow Senshi. _"But then again, she's right. We will need help."_

"Hey, any bright ideas, girls?" Agunimon called out to the Senshi.

"None at the moment, but hopefully we can get more help. We're definitely going to need it if you ask me," Sailor Mars replied while staring down the approaching brute.

-

Elsewhere, at least at a safer distance, Yusuke had pushed through large crowds to find the three children safety. He turned around to find the podium stage of where the contest was held. There he saw Mokuba about to evacuate with his bodyguards. The teen had an idea. He didn't want to leave the kids and Dark Gabumon but he didn't want to miss out on the action.

"Cammy, Yui, Aoshi, I don't want to do this but I have to go and make sure the girls are all right," Yusuke said to the kids.

"But where are you going?' asked Yui. "Yusuke, don't tell me you're going to leave us!"

"Only for a short time and I promise I'll be back," Yusuke assured the little girl and called out to Mokuba. "Hey, you, kid!"

Upon hearing Yusuke's outcry, Mokuba stopped and turned to find Yusuke pointing towards him, "Yeah? What is it? You guys should have evacu... Wait, that girl and the other girl. Plus, you! Yeah, you guys were from the Shadow Tournament! You wouldn't happen to be Yusuke, Yui and the Digital Priestess, would you?"

"Wow, he knows you guys?" Aoshi asked.

"We only saw him at the tournament and I suppose he heard about us," Yui replied.

"Listen, um..."

"My name is Mokuba, younger brother of Seto, who happens to be CEO of Kaiba-Corp."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you, too. Listen, I have to go back and find one of these kids' sister. She and her friends are still out there. I'm going to go and find them. Can you look after these guys while I'm off?"

"Please, Mokuba, we would so appreciate it," Cammy nodded.

"Yusuke, why can't I come with you?" Yui asked.

"Are you nuts? You'll only get in the way and that explosion seemed pretty bad. I'm going to scope things out and you getting in the way would only slow me down. I don't want to do this, but..."

"I understand, Yusuke-kun. You be careful!"

"Right, don't worry about me. You stick with your friends here. Mokuba, how far away will you be from here?"

"Hard to say. Probably outside the theme park once the police and fire department get here."

"Ok, then. You guys stick with Mokuba and I'll come back for you, guys. Cammy-chan, I'll make sure to find your sister and her friends."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

Giving a salute to the children, Yusuke ran across towards the location of where the battle was taking place. The children watched the Spirit Detective preparing to enter the battle. Mokuba escorted the three kids and Dark Gabumon out through the theme park.

"C'mon, guys, just follow me. My guards will make sure we're safe. So... How's everything going, girls?"

"We're fine," Yui and Cammy responded in unison.

"My name is Aoshi. It's to meet the brother of THE Seto Kaiba," Aoshi shook Mokuba's hand.

"By the way, you can just call me Cammy-chan," Cammy said. "I'm no Digital Priestess right now."

"Still, you were awesome at the tournament," Mokuba smiled. "Ok, guys, we're heading out. Follow our lead."

Mokuba and his guards led the children through the theme park while fighting through the panicking crowds. Dark Gabumon scurried over to catch up with the group and wailed out.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind, guys!" Dark Gabumon gave chase to the fleeing party.

-

Back at the battle, Brutus had greatly overwhelmed the combined force of the newly evolved trio of A-Hybrids. Ardhamon, Beowulfmon and Reichmon were all taken by the brute after he punished them with devastating blows. Even Mars and Venus couldn't hope to put him down with their magic offensive attacks.

Charging ahead into battle, War Growlmon slammed his tail against Brutus' side. But, the mutant caught the massive tail and overpowered the crimson reptile. He picked War Growlmon off his feet and shocked everyone, including Takato, as he hurled him across through a steel gate.

Taomon and Rapidmon were found lying on the ground next to Shutumon, Borgmon and Blizzarmon. They had all evolved in their B-Hybrid and ultimate-level forms, but their combined numbers were simply not enough to put him down.

Now, Sailor Jupiter and Saturn braced themselves for the threat. Brutus turned around and a twisted grin crossed his face. He pointed his Plasma Rifle directly at the duo and powered up his weapon.

"Girls, get out of the way!" Takato called out.

"Senshi on target! Eliminate the Warriors of Jupiter and Saturn!" Brutus declared. **_"DIE!"_**

As he was preparing to fire, the Senshi stood poised to avoid the shot. Then, from out of nowhere...

"_**REIGUN!"**_

A streak of blue energy came shooting out and struck Brutus in his face. This had enough fire power to send the brute flying back and landing flat on his back. Everyone gasped out in shock and became familiar with this blast of energy. Only one person would possess this kind of spirit power. All heads turned to find the Spirit Detective: Yusuke Urameshi. The teen was standing with one hand out extended into a gun gesture. The tip of his fingers were flowing with indescribable spirit energy.

"Wow! It's him... Yusuke!" Kazu exclaimed. "The guy who helped us weaken Pharaohmon!"

"Man, am I ever glad to see him here!" Takato agreed. "I didn't know how long our digimon were going to last there."

"It only took him one shot to put him down while our digimon struggled to make him flinch!" Rika exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yusuke has gotten stronger," Himura said. "Just by judging his eyes... He's had to gone through a difficult ordeal to gain this new level of strength!"

Ardhamon and his fellow warriors lifted their heads up to find Yusuke walking towards the center of the battlefield. The Tamers' digimon gazed at the Spirit Detective and felt his enormous spirit energy coursing through his body. Then, Sailor Mars and Venus saw the teen.

"You're right, Mars. He has gotten much stronger than before. This is some awesome energy!" Sailor Venus was flabbergasted.

"He must have undergone some great ordeal to have gotten this much strength. I have to know how he did it," Mars replied as her eyes observed Yusuke.

Picking himself off the ground, Brutus rubbed his right cheek and felt pain for the first time. The spirit energy from Yusuke's Reigun was enough to inflict damage on his skin **_AND_** knock him off his two feet. None of the digimon and Senshi were successful in knocking him down. Yusuke's eyes glared down Brutus' and flared his body up with a blue spirit aura.

"...What...? What kind of human are you? A human should not have the power to strike down a high rank Rajita such as myself. This energy... It's nothing like the Senshi's magic. What is your secret, boy?"

"Secret? Man, I don't know what the hell you're taking about, but you did screw up one fun day. Yui-chan and her friends were having one good time until you decided to come along. Now, I want to know what you did with Cammy-chan's sister?"

Sailor Mars quickly remembered her sister and glared towards Yusuke.

"_You mean he left Cammy-chan and the kids behind! That jerk! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him with the kids! How irresponsible!"_

"But I've taken the kids to a safe distance, so I can kick your ass," Yusuke pointed at Brutus.

"_Oh, good, so he took them to safer grounds. Yusuke, you're not a jerk after all. Though, I won't have you curse when you're around my sister. I don't want her picking up bad habits."_

Brutus growled angrily and pointed his Plasma Rifle at Yusuke. The Spirit Detective did not flinch even once.

"Bah, you're still no match for me, monkey!" Brutus snarled. "I came here for the Sailor Senshi! You do the right thing and walk off."

"Anybody that has a problem with the Senshi, they'll answer to me," Yusuke popped his knuckles. "In just five seconds, I'm going to lay your flat on your ass."

"Is that challenge? Well, in five seconds, you will be completely reduced to dust!"

"Fair enough. You can have the head start if you want."

"Oh, you got it," Brutus chuckled and activated his Plasma Rifle. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

"**_FIVE!"_** Brutus exclaimed and fired out a Plasma Rifle shot. **_"PREPARE TO BE REDUCED TO ASHES, MONKEY!"_**

Before the Plasma blast even struck Yusuke, the Spirit Detective was already gone from sight. Brutus then felt a tremendous force slamming into his gut. Brutus gasped in shock and staggered back to clutch his throbbing stomach. He found Yusuke with his right fist coated with spirit energy. Everyone watched this with disbelief. All it took was **_ONE_** blow to inflict major damage to the brute and this came from Yusuke Urameshi of all people.

"Damn! He just PUNK'D him!" Kazu shouted out. "Did you see that, Guardromon?"

"You bet! Hooray for the super human!"

"Man, if War Growlmon couldn't hope to make this guy flinch, I shudder to think how powerful this guy has gotten," Takato observed Yusuke. "I wish I could have awesome powers like that..."

Then, as soon as he said that, the four cards started to emit light. However, the Tamers were too preoccupied with Yusuke's showdown against Brutus to even notice their cards glowing. Was this a sign of things to come? Only one way to find out...

Getting back to his feet, Brutus was growing frustrated with the Spirit Detective. He would not accept this humiliation at the hands of a human. He was planning to toy with the human but no longer was going to take any chances with him. He would finish Yusuke right where the Detective was standing.

"You... I will not have you glare down at me like that! I... I will not accept this humiliation!" Brutus growled as he struggled to hold himself from collapsing. _"Damn, this human managed to damage my internals with just one blow! I can barely keep myself together..."_

"Brutus is sure not looking too hot now, isn't he?" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"Girls!" Artemis called out and pounced on top of a nearby stand. "That monster has been weakened thanks to the guy's attack. Now would be the perfect time to finish him!"

"Hey, you let us handle this, Yusuke," Sailor Mars motioned to Yusuke. "By the way, did you find Cammy's sister and her friends?"

"No, that's who I was looking for until I ran into his bastard. No, you let me handle this," Yusuke kept his glare directly on Brutus.

"Hey, why don't you just finish him already? It's better than to let him get away with the crap he's put us through!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"I'm on it," Yusuke responded.

Making several steps towards the brute, Yusuke amped up his spirit energy and prepared to deliver a devastating blow to the mutant. Brutus's eyes widened as he saw the boy creating a large ball of spirit energy. Then, the mutant felt another high spirit reaction. This didn't come from Yusuke but from another source of power. Soon, Yusuke, the Senshi and the digimon were feeling this.

"What is that I'm feeling?" Yusuke wondered.

"Hey! What is this flow of energy I'm sensing?" Beowulfmon wondered. "It's powerful, whatever it is..."

"And it's not coming from Yusuke either!" Loweemon exclaimed.

"Takato, I'm sensing another power around here," War Growlmon informed Takato.

The Tamers were now on alert. They wondered just what could be producing energy if it wasn't exactly coming from Yusuke.

-

Elsewhere in the park, Mokuba and the children were running across towards the back exit. However, before they stepped through, Mokuba immediately turned and saw a blue-haired girl in the distance with her back turned. He stopped and watched her spread her arms out. Then, much to his disbelief, a spirit emerged out of her in the form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The spirit dragon roared and fired a blue blast directly from out of its mouth.

"What? Who is that? Did I just see the Blue Eyes White Dragon just now?"

"Hey, Mokuba! Aren't you supposed to be leading us out of here?" Yui called out to the boy.

"We were just going to leave!" Cammy said.

"Oh, sorry, guys!" Mokuba replied and ran back towards the children.

While leading the children and Dark Gabumon out, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. The blue-haired girl was gone. Even the dragon that emerged out of her disappeared. It wasn't even a few seconds ago that they were standing there. Mokuba wondered where she might have come from.

"Who was that I wonder...? Well, I'll have to talk to Seto about this when he gets back. Time to get those kids out there!"

-

There was silence back on the battlefield where everyone stopped to feel this new surge of spirit energy. Then, the spirit attack launched from the Blue-Eyes shot across and blasted Brutus. The mutant was shot back against a steel railing. Brutus roared out as he landed hard against the concrete.

Yusuke stood there with a perplexed expression. It wasn't even his spirit energy, but it still managed to bring down the brute. He looked behind him and felt the spirit power earlier dissipate quickly.

"What was that! One second a blast came and then that spirit energy I sensed is gone!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ok, now that's strange, the spirit energy I sensed just disappeared," Sailor Mars informed her fellow Senshi.

"Strange, but where could it have come from?" Sailor Venus wondered.

"Never mind that, you guys! That Brutus guy is down! This is our chance to attack him!" Shutumon shouted to the Senshi.

"We'll weaken him with everything we've got," Borgmon nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's time for payback!"

"I know I can agree with that," Sailor Jupiter said as her fists became coated with electricity.

"C'mon, then! What are you guys waiting for? Let him have it!" Rika exclaimed towards everyone.

However, just as Rika spoke out, Brutus sought a last opportunity to regain the advantage to his favor. He instantly vanished out of thin air. Then, he reappeared behind the Digimon Queen and snatched her up by her neck. The Tamers gasped in horror as they were caught off guard by Brutus. Takato charged up ahead to save Rika but the brute slapped the boy away. Takato fell back and landed into War Growlmon's waiting arms. Henry, Kazu and Himura attempted to become heroes, but Brutus placed his Plasma Rifle directly into Rika's head.

"Don't you make a move!"

The Sailor Senshi quickly grouped together and made their move directly towards Brutus. However, once the mutant showed them his new hostage, they stopped abruptly. Taomon was forced to launch an attack, but then Rika called her off. Yusuke and the Legendary Warriors couldn't even move.

"Don't any of you move! If one of you even makes one sudden movement, I'll snap this little monkey like a twig. Better yet, I'll vaporize her head off! I doubt you're stupid enough to risk her life," Brutus threatened as he slowly readied his Plasma Rifle. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you guys squirm..."

"**_RIKA!"_** Taomon and Takato screamed out.

Everyone else remained standing with no choice but to stand their ground. Ardhamon, Sailor Mars and Yusuke immediately called for everyone to stand down. There was no other choice if Rika was to be ensured her survival. Unfortunately, it seemed Brutus was still going to have his way with the Tamer.

"Damn... I wish we could do something," Inumon cursed.

"Even if we can, that guy is simply toying with us!" Reichmon growled. "Damn coward..."

"Figures, he has to use a kid as a hostage," Sailor Venus frowned. "How low..."

"Rika... No..." Taomon trembled angrily as she had the urge to save her partner.

"There's something we have to do. There has to be," Takato mumbled.

With tension mounting, the groups paused while Brutus hungrily examined Rika. For a child, she was quite the delicate beauty. Rika closed her eyes and tried kicking madly. Brutus gripped harder around the girl's neck until she started to gasp out. Just another few seconds and her neck would be snapped in half.

"It'd be a waste to blow you away. I think you're beautiful despite being of the simian species. Nonetheless, you will die but I will make sure that you die with your beauty intact. Farewell..."

Just as Brutus was seconds from ending Rika's life, a lightning bolt came right out of nowhere and struck the beast head on. Brutus was taken back by this and pushed back with force. He dropped Rika and then was electrocuted with more bolts of lightning. Everyone gasped in shock and turned towards Sailor Jupiter. She apparently was not the one who created this. Jupiter even proved that the lightning did not come from her.

Rika sat on the ground coughing. She realized that the lightning had saved her. This was certainly a strange turn of events. However, what were even stranger were the bolts of electricity jolting through her hands. She gasped and tried to put it out. The electrical surges streaked across her body without any harm done to her.

"Ok... What's going on here?" Rika wondered as she looked at her hands. "Did... Did I create that lightning bolt?"

"Rika!" Takato called out and approached the girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... But, my hands. Look at them!"

The digimon came running towards their Tamers and gathered around to look down at Rika's hands. They were still surging with electric bolts. Then, Takato felt his hands were slightly burning up. He looked down and found a streak of fire created straight out of his hands. The goggle head panicked and tried putting the fire out. The Tamers took notice of this and gasped. However, the goggle head couldn't hope to put the flames out.

"My hands! Ack! Put the flames out!" Takato panicked.

"Takato's hands are on fire!" War Growlmon exclaimed. "Hold on! We'll put them out!"

"How is this happening? First Rika's hands are emitting electricity and now Takato's hands are on fire? Something is not adding up here," Henry wondered.

"Hey, here's an idea! Why not try it on the brute? I'm confused on how you got those powers, but I'd like to see this guy get what he has coming to him," Himura pointed to Brutus. "Crap! He's getting back up!"

"Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Inumon came charging ahead to attack the brute.

However, Taomon stopped in front of Inumon and prevented him from attacking Brutus. The dark canine digimon immediately wondered why Taomon had stopped him in place.

"Why are you stopping me, Taomon? He's been weakened by that lightning bolt! We can attack him!"

"No, but what I don't understand is how that lightning bolt arrived. Strangely enough, I think Rika may have something to do with it."

"Huh? How is that possible? You said yourself that only the Senshi were able to hurt those little freaks and that monster was obviously hurt by that attack from Yusuke. Not to mention that other blast that came out of nowhere. Last I checked, that lightning bolt was not magical or spiritual based."

"That's just it, Inumon. That lightning bolt was summoned by Rika once she was in danger, but how did she summon it? I have no idea."

"Plus, now Takato's hands are in flames? How does this all suddenly add up?"

"I think we're about to find out," Rapidmon pointed out. "Man, I can't believe we're sitting ducks now!"

"Maybe not. Assuming that attack weakened Brutus, we have a chance to attack at once," Blizzarmon stated.

"But we will wait," Taomon said promptly. "I want to know for myself if Rika and Takato can use these 'powers' they had gained."

"Holy crap! Takato's hands don't seem harmed by the flames!" Ardhamon exclaimed. _"But, last I checked Takato shouldn't have any powers... In either case, this is just exactly what we may need to beat that brute!"_

Even the Senshi and Yusuke were stunned by these turn of events. They had seen the summoning of the lightning bolt strike down and weaken the brute. The attack itself appeared similar to a Senshi's yet it was as spiritual as Yusuke's. Could this be an attack summoned through the combination of magic and spirit energy?

"Now how did that just happen?" Sailor Jupiter wondered after seeing the shocking events.

"It's difficult to say," replied Sailor Saturn.

"But, does it really matter? She managed to weaken that creep with the lightning bolt! Way to nail him, girl!" Sailor Venus cheered on for Rika. "Wait a minute... Artemis, don't tell me she's another unawakened Sailor Senshi?"

"She's not. She obviously gained this power from another source I'm not even aware of," the white cat replied.

"Strange, but I did feel a strong sense of magical and spiritual energy from it," Sailor Mars said. "The same goes for that fire that formed in that boy's hands."

"Really?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No doubt about it."

"Yea, I actually wanted to bring that up," Yusuke approached the Senshi. "I sensed spirit energy? So, what is this new power she used on that guy?"

"We don't know yet," the Fire Senshi said as her eyes observed Rika and Takato. "But, I have a good feeling their attacks are needed to bring down this brute."

"If that's the case, then we had better let them know!" the Spirit Detective nodded.

Leaping across towards the Tamers, Sailor Venus approached the children and looked at the two Tamers. Rika and Takato's hands were streaked with new energy. Lightning for Rika and fire for Takato.

"My god... These kids don't even have to transform to use powers..." Sailor Venus whispered.

"Um, can we help you?" Takato asked. "Maybe you can tell us what's wrong with us?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, kids," Venus shrugged. "But, you, the one wearing the Raven outfit."

"My name is Rika."

"Rika, we just saw you summon a lightning bolt. At first, we had thought you were another lost Sailor Senshi, but we now came to the conclusion that you somehow gained this new power through another source."

"Maybe exposure to our digimon?" Himura said.

"No, I seriously doubt that," Henry disagreed.

"Whatever the case, your lightning managed to really hurt that guy," Venus pointed out. "Now, we're going to need your help."

"Ok, so you want us to use our powers on him?" Takato asked.

"That's right. You and Rika should use your new powers to weaken him. That way the rest of us can combine our attacks. I believe it's the only method to bring this brute down."

"Nice thinking there, blondie," Rika nodded. "All right, if you insist."

Just then, Sailor Mars jumped across to land next to Venus. The blonde-haired Senshi gave her an assuring nod and smile.

"It's all good, Mars. They're going to attack him with their powers to immobilize him. Thus, that should allow the rest of us to take him down!"

"Venus, that was some smart thinking. Naturally, Mercury would have figured this out beforehand but you really have come through," Mars smiled. "Hear that kids? Make sure to let this creep have it and don't hold back!"

"Oh, I intend to do more than hurt this guy after nearly killing me," Rika narrowed her eyes directly at Brutus. "He's SO going down!"

"And I'll add fuel to the fire!" Takato added on. "Heh, or is that fire to the fuel?"

"Remember when using fire, keep control of yourself," Mars instructed the goggle boy.

"Right!" Takato said. "Ready to do this, Rika?"

"Time to kick some ass," Rika clenched her fists as they streaked with more electric bolts.

With Brutus rising back to his feet, he was slightly recovering from the lightning bolt summoned by Rika. He cleared the cobwebs out of his head and found everyone glaring him down. However, they weren't attacking yet. He wondered why. He looked up ahead to find Yusuke and the Senshi pointing to this right direction. Standing on one end, Rika was charging up electricity through her hands and her eyes were emitting white flashes. No pupils or irises, but just plain white. Then, he turned to the other side to find Takato's fists coated with flames. Neither child was being affected by the dangerous elements.

Brutus did not know it but he had nowhere to go. The two children would unleash their attacks any moment now.

"NOW LET HIM HAVE IT!" everyone called out in unison.

With that said, both Takato and Rika unleashed their elemental attacks. Takato waved his hands across and sent a wave of flames. Then, Rika followed it up by channeling electric currents across the soda liquid trail on the ground. That led directly towards Brutus' feet. Within an instant, Brutus was electrocuted by the lightning and engulfed within the spinning flames. Rika and Takato both continued to channel their attacks to weaken Brutus. The beast roared out as his body was burnt and becoming charred. Brutus emerged and was covered completely in flames. His maddening cries echoed while moving across madly. Electrical sparks exploded out of his body.

The two Tamers stopped channeling their powers and eventually tired out. This was just the signal the others needed to attack.

"All right, everyone! Let him have it!" Ardhamon, Yusuke and Sailor Mars called out to their team mates.

The first to implement their assault were the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers' digimon. Ardhamon collected a ball of solar energy and hurled it across, which was followed by War Growlmon's energy beam out of his chest.

"_**SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"**_

"_**ATOMIC BLASTER!"**_

Next, Shutumon launched out a heavy dose of her hail power and Rapidmon fired out his missiles simultaneously.

"_**HURRICANE HAIL!"**_

"_**RAPID FIRE!"**_

These four attacks pounded against the inferno-ignited Brutus. The missiles blew apart sections of the beast's body while the hail lifted him up. The beam engulfed him but wasn't enough to incinerate him. Ardhamon's attack exploded against Brutus.

Next, Blizzarmon and Borgmon implemented their strikes.

"_**FROZEN ARROWHEADS!"**_

"_**BOLO THUNDER!"**_

Brutus roared once these attacks slammed against him. Inumon and Taomon would follow up with their attacks.

"**_TALISMAN OVERWRITE!"_**

"_**HELL ARROWS!"**_

The paintbrush spell released by Taomon did enough damage to incinerate sections of the beast's charred body. Inumon's deadly arrows stabbed through the alien's hide.

"My turn!" Guardromon declared and launched out tiny, robotic missiles at him. **_"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"_**

Brutus turned and was immediately struck by these missiles. His head snapped back and continued to stagger. He possessed the will to continue and live. However, his life would not last that much longer. Beowulfmon and Reichmon unleashed their attacks next.

"_**FROZEN HUNTER!"**_

"**_ROT KREUZ!"_**

Brutus didn't realize it but the two attacks came from different angles. One engulfed him completely and the other slammed hard against his chest. The mutant fell down to one knee and struggled to stand. He was weakening and it would only be a matter of time before he meets his demise. Now it was down to the four Senshi and Yusuke. They would deliver the finishing blow to the weakened mutant.

"Now, girls! Let him have it!" Sailor Mars called out like a general in battle.

The first to implement an attack was Sailor Jupiter. The antennae emerged from out of her tiara and shot down at the mutant.

"**_JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"_**

Next, Sailor Venus blew a kiss and unleashed a horde of large hearts.

"_**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"**_

Sailor Saturn brought her glaive down and slammed it through the ground. An ample amount of energy shot across through the ground and exploded under the mutant's feet.

"_**SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"**_

Fortunately, Saturn made sure to hold back on releasing it at full power. Otherwise, she would doom more than just the amusement park. Then, the attacks from Venus and Jupiter successfully inflicted more damage to his body. Brutus was near the brink of death.

Last but certainly not least, Sailor Mars and Yusuke paired to deliver the goods. On one side, Mars summoned her bow and arrow out of her flames; meanwhile, Yusuke channeled the spirit energy through the tip of his index fingers.

"**_MARS FLAME SNIPER!" _**

"SHOTGUN!"

The two attacks combined and formed a new, mystical beam. It shot across and swallowed up Brutus in its wake. Screams echoed out from the mutant as his body quickly was breaking down through the mystic beam fired. As the beam died down, there was nothing left of the brute but a pile of ashes. A green crystal shard dropped next to the ashes and shattered.

The heroes erupted in celebrating over their victory. All eyes were set on both Takato and Rika for their big help. The Legendary Warriors, the digimon, the other Tamers, the Senshi and Yusuke approached the duo.

"Now, that was awesome you two!" Kazu exclaimed. "I didn't know or care how, but that was sweet!"

"That was great when you shot that fire out, Takato!" War Growlmon complimented the boy. "Simply..."

"Kick ass!" Rapidmon shouted. "Sorry, but I just had to say that. Heh..."

"I'm just curious to know how you guys were able to do that," Himura asked.

"We're curious to know," Ardhamon said.

"Rika, can you tell us how you summoned the lightning bolt?" Taomon asked her Tamer.

"I'm not even sure for myself," Rika looked down at her hands. _"But, how did I do it?"_

"Whatever the case maybe, you two really pulled it off for us," Sailor Mars approached the kids. "Thanks a lot. That monster would have continued to go on a maddening rampage."

"It... It was not a problem. We were just glad to um... help," Takato rubbed the back of his head while being modest.

"Oh, don't be modest, kid. You and Rika saved our butts back there," Inumon thanked the goggle head.

"But, damn that guy was sure a pain in butt," Borgmon responded.

"_Damn, I'll say. These two just gained new power? I didn't even see them pull this off at the tournament. Have they been keeping this a secret this whole time?" _Yusuke wondered.

Before the groups went on to comment on the whole situation, the loud sirens of police was overheard in the background. The heroes immediately over heard the sirens and scattered out across the park.

"Let's move guys! The cops are going to wonder why we're even doing here," Henry reminded everyone.

"Thanks again, Senshi! You, too, Yusuke!" Takato called to his new allies.

With the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers gone, the Senshi and Yusuke decided it was time to high tail it out of there. The Senshi disappeared by leaping across the distance, which lead to Yusuke running off from the sight of the authorities. As soon as the police arrived, they found the debris left from the battle that ensued. They wondered what may have been the cause of this and noticed the pile of ashes that once composed of the mutant, Brutus.

-

Outside the theme park, after being led out by Mokuba, the children and Dark Gabumon were fortunate to escape the fray. Yui turned around to find Yusuke running down towards her group.

"Hey, Yui-chan! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Yusuke called out to the kids.

"Hey, no problem! We were worried if you were all right," Yui ran up to Yusuke. Thanks to Mokuba here, we were led out of here in time."

"Hey, thanks Mokuba," Yusuke said to the younger Kaiba brother.

"It's not a problem. Anything to help out others," Mokuba nodded in reply. "I was fortunate enough to lead them out the back way."

"Yeah, we sure owe you, Mokuba," Aoshi said.

"Yusuke, did you find my sister and the others?" Cammy asked.

"Cammy-chan!" the voice of Rei called out.

The little girl quickly spun around to find Rei and the other girls running towards her. Cammy ran to her sister and embraced her.

"Oh, sister! I hope you and everyone are all right," Cammy said worryingly.

"Oh, we're just fine. As soon as the Sailor Senshi arrived, they helped lead us out of there," Rei winked down at her sister.

Cammy nodded and winked back to her elder sister, "Right!"

"So, you girls were able to make it out of there in one piece? That's really good to hear then," Yusuke approached the girls. "Listen, I think we should get the kids getting back home after this whole mess."

"I'm sorry it didn't go as planned," Yui sighed.

"No, despite that mess, I still had a good time, Yui-chan. Besides, I promised your godmother that I'd take you and Aoshi," Yusuke smiled.

"And thank you for taking my sister with you guys," Rei bowed in respect.

"It's not a problem at all. Really, we had a great time, Rei," Yusuke stated.

"Cammy-chan, you look so exhausted. I think you should be getting back home," Minako kneeled over and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to take these three back home," Yusuke said as he walked off with the two kids and Dark Gabumon.

"Bye, Yui-chan! I'll see you at school on Monday!" Yui waved out to her friend.

"Bye, Yui-chan!" Aoshi called to Rei's younger sibling.

Cammy waved out to her two friends and turned to face the girls. It was not even halfway through the whole day and she felt exhausted, especially after Brutus had attacked.

"Oh, Cammy-chan, what do you say we go back home and we can have a little party there?" Rei kneeled down to her sister. "The girls will be joining us."

"Yeah, that would be great," Cammy smiled.

"Yeah, we'll play some games together, Cammy-chan," Hotaru said. "So, shall we get going, everyone?"

"That would be for the best before the police come and ask us too many questions," Makoto suggested.

"Ugh, yeah, that's something I wouldn't want," Minako shuddered. "Let's hit the road, Artemis!"

"I can't argue with you on that, Mina," Artemis stated.

Before the Senshi were set to depart, a familiar voice cleared her throat and called out to the girls.

"Senshi, the enemy you've faced indeed has a connection with the spaceship above Earth's orbit. It's no coincidence..."

"Setsuna-san?" the girls turned around and found the Guardian of Time standing near a light post.

"Pluto-san," Cammy referred to the elder Senshi as a show of respect.

"Good day, Senshi. I'm glad you managed to make it out of there in one piece. Hotaru-chan, it's good to see that you're okay."

"Thank you, Setsuna."

"Setsuna-san, can you tell us what you know about the enemy we've just dealt with?" Rei approached the eldest Senshi.

"That we're dealing with our newest enemy," Setsuna replied. "This is only merely the beginning. We must be on alert."

"Can you at least tell us who they are?" asked Makoto. "What are they called? That monster referred to the Rajita..."

"Yeah, I would think you would have anymore information on this new enemy," Minako pointed out.

"You will find out eventually and we must stay on alert. Haruka and Michiru have also been forewarned. We Outer Senshi will come here more frequently to aid you in any future conflict with more of these mutants. With new allies on our side, we just might stand a better chance."

"Yes, we'll be sure to remain on alert, Setsuna-san," Rei nodded. "I just wish we were all together. Usagi, Ami and Mamoru are still in America. I have a feeling we will need them since this new enemy is specifically after us."

"And those two children... Those children will be our greatest assets in due time," the Guardian of Time said. "It will be our responsibility to see to it that they learn to control it."

With that said the Senshi all nodded in reply and stared off into the heavenly skies. Indeed, these new galactic visitors were not friendly. With their experience against aliens, the Senshi would be prepared for the beginning of a new conflict.

However, they would not be fighting the new enemy alone. Setsuna senses potential powers to be awakened within Takato, Rika, Himura and Henry.

* * *

**Earth's Orbit/Inside the Rajita Mother Ship/6:10 PM**

Watching the events unfold through his crystal orb, the Rajita warlord sat back with a curious gesture. He did not seem at all bothered for losing several soldiers, including Brutus. He watched the four of the Sailor Senshi arrive at the battle and was impressed with their display of power.

"The Senshi have certainly become more efficient warriors since their reawakening," the warlord observed the battle from earlier. "Princess Mars, Princess Venus, Princess Jupiter and Princess Saturn... It's been such a long time since we've last encountered. You were merely children then and now you have blossomed into beautiful soldiers. Interestingly enough, you have gained new allies. Creatures known as 'digimon'? And a boy with a high level of spirit energy? However, those four children with the four cards. Beast Cards? Two of which have awakened new powers. This has become quite an interesting development. I will have to keep an eye on how this situation..."

A view of the four Sailor Senshi and the two Tamers were displayed through the orb. These individuals became his new peek of interest.

"I wasn't expecting quite a resistance on earth, but that's more than enough reason for me to remain here. We, the Rajita Empire, will not be driven out that easily. Nothing will deny us the opportunity to take the Moon Princess' sacred items and rule the entire universe. Yes, just you wait, heroes of earth, your time will be at hand!"

The first Rajita mutant was unleashed upon Tokyo and this one proved to be quite the challenge. The Tamers have gained the four _Beast Cards_, and Takato and Rika have some new powers. Are the cards merely just a coincidence? Will Henry and Himura experience any side effects? Thanks to these two Tamers, the heroes have managed to defeat Brutus and his fleet of minions.

Setsuna has warned the Senshi about the new enemy and are put on high alert. What exactly does the Guardian of Time know that none else does? There is more that she wants to share but she would rather see how the situation plays out from now on.

How will Rika and Takato handle their new powers? What kind of connection do they have with the Beast Cards? There is bound to be mystical magic involved in this and the Tamers will eventually learn that in due time.

-

* * *

_**(Preview)**_

Makoto: Hi everyone, it's me Mako-chan! In the next chapter, I'll be attending Mako's performance at the Aquarium Show! I know I'm going to have a blast, but then why are Cammy, Yui and Aoshi there? Oh well, at least they're having fun.

Takato: Meanwhile, the four of us realize the awakening of new powers. Whoa! My whole body is on fire! Yet, I'm not getting hurt. I'm like the Human Torch!

Rika: Why is it suddenly raining in my classroom?

Henry: All I'm doing is tapping my foot and the whole classroom is trembling? I have to wonder... Ever since we gained those Beast Cards, we're experiencing these new powers. Are they somehow involved?

Himura: Whoa! That was close! I managed to stop a metal tray from smashing against my face. Now I can control metal?

Takuya: Hey, Izumi! You actually know this girl?

Izumi: Yeah, this is Rei Hino...

Takuya: You mean the same girl who posed on that magazine cover with you? Whoa!

Takato: Man, what are we going to do, guys? We can't expose these new powers in front of the public or we'll have reporters leech onto us! I don't plan on being called a freak for the rest of my darn life!

Yusuke: See, Hiei? Working in a flower shop, isn't so bad.

Kurama: Not if he has allergies...

Makoto: Oh no, another Rajita attack! Mako! Your ass is grass, mutant! _Jupiter! Crystal Power! Make Up!_

Cammy: Jupiter is in trouble! Hold on!

Yui: I'll help her!

Aoshi: Yui's using spirit energy in the form of a weapon? Wow, now I've seen everything but how is it possible?

Minako: Well, that's the whole preview, guys! Next time...

_**Mako-chan Protects her New Love! The Awakening of the Beast Powers?**_

Mokuba: Who was that blue-haired girl I saw at the event? I wonder if that's who Seto was talking about from the Digital World.

* * *

That ends another chapter and the first conflict with a Rajita mutant. This one proved to be quite the tough one and there are **_ENTIRE FLEETS_** still to come! Brutus and the Bio-Vivians are actually based off Covenant monsters (the Brutes and Hunters to be exact) from the_ Halo 2_ game series. So, there will be plenty of nod and spoof references of the Covenant for the Rajita Empire. I also plan to use plenty of Doom references for some mutants. Yeah, I admit a lot of the Rajita are based off famous video game monsters. The leader will not be revealed until a little later. ;)

So begins the awakening of new powers for our four main Tamers. ;)

While there has been an absence by Yugi and his crew, we still got to see Mako Tsunami and Mokuba in this chapter. The main cast will make their return by the end of Chapter 4. So, please be patient. Oh and the blue-haired girl is actually who you think it is but NOT really who you might think it is. More on that character will be still to come as she will play a bigger role. ;P

Remember, this is only the start of the Rajita battles. The next couple of mutants will be toughies. :D This chapter even featured some Sailor Moon/Yu Yu Hakusho character interaction. That will eventually become a main theme in this series. :D

Big thanks to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading these chapters, suggesting Ryo's outfit, persuading me to add Mokuba and the blue-haired girl. Also thanks to _Belletiger _for suggesting the Saya/Minako fight scene, the idea of an Anime Quiz and for the suggestion of the cosplay outfits for each of the main characters (excluding Ryo since that was LazerWulf's idea).

W00t! I said that there would be chapters that will reach the 30,000 word mark and this one is just over 30,000 words and this is only the second chapter! 26 left to go! Just how am I able to churn out 30,000+ word chapters in short time? Because I **_LOVE_** to write and I've already planned an outline for this whole season! Yes, I do plan _WAAAAAAAAY_ ahead.

Until then, be sure to check back for more updates. Now, time for me to get to work on my Dimitri fic!

Peace!


	3. The Awakening of the Beast Powers?

Well, it's been a while since the last update. Sorry for the long wait, but you'll understand when you guys get to college. It's tough and hard when you don't have time to work on your fics. Anyway, I have a birthday coming up on October 29th. Yay, me! I'll be turning 22. Ironically, I share the same birthday as Sailor Pluto herself. Scorpios rule!

The last time we left off, we've caught a glimpse of Takato and Rika's new powers. Now, all four Tamers will realize their powers in this chapter and all thanks to the Beast Cards! The scenes will be sort of similar to Spider Man and the Fantastic Four first receiving their powers in the movies. So, watch for some those similarities. ((wink))

Last chapter, we also got a taste of the first Rajita mutant attack. There will be more along the way and it'll be a matter of time before the leader reveals his name.

Well, that's enough out of me and I don't want feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. Enjoy the chapter, guys!

* * *

_**Mako-chan Protects Her New Love! The Awakening of the Beast Powers?**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Shibuya District/November 18, 2003/Lovecratfian Family Dine-In/12:35 PM**

Three days have passed since the incident at Kaibaland Theme Park where the Kaiba-Con event was hosted. An alien mutant named Brutus had attacked along with a group of minions. Apparently, they are representatives of a new group of enemies calling themselves the Rajita. One of their prime objectives was to hunt down the hidden sources of powers the four Tamers possessed, which are supposedly from those four Beast Cards. But there was another question that remained. How did Takato and Rika suddenly gain powers? Did the Beast Cards do anything to grant them these new abilities? Even the Tamers were flabbergasted.

Nonetheless, they helped their digimon, the Legendary Warriors and the Sailor Senshi defeat the mammoth Rajita before he did anymore harm to the civilians. It was a good thing since the mutants also were in pursuit to eliminate the Sailor Senshi. Could they be an enemy the Senshi have fought in their past lives? The problem is the fact that neither one of the girls recalls any dark force named the Rajita, but it seemed Setsuna knew who these creatures might be.

Speaking of the Senshi, the girls had all agreed to meet up at Mako-chan's restaurant to discuss the events. They had plenty of time to think things over and cool off since the battle with Brutus. Amongst those who had arrived were Minako, Rei and Makoto. They had waited for the arrival of the Outers and it has been nearly fifteen minutes. They were late.

Minako let out a sigh and drank down a glass of ice water. At least she was able to make it on time so Rei didn't have to bite her head off.

"Oh boy, it's a miracle that I'm not the one late, eh?" Minako spoke up. "How long are you going to be on break, Mako-chan?"

"For another hour and I do hope they get here soon," the brunette looked down at her watch. "Lunchtime can get pretty hectic. So, did you sleep in as usual, Minako?"

"Oh, yeah! Nothing like a refreshing bed to lie in without a care in the world," the blonde responded with a happy sigh and a bright smile. "I'm so energized and rearing to go!"

"Just don't making a fool out of yourself, Minako-chan," Rei muttered. "I'm going to have to put a leash on you one of these days."

"I'll have to agree with Rei-chan," Makoto giggled. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to need one since I'm the one sharing an apartment with this lunatic."

"Hey, hey, I may be crazy, but I'm not a psycho," Minako said. "So, Mako-chan, tell me about this date you have tonight?"

"Yeah, you mentioned some guy gave you tickets to an aqua show tonight," Rei brought that to her friend's attention. "Is he cute?"

"Well, he's super nice and yet he kind of reminds me of my old..."

"Please, don't go there, Mako-chan!" Rei and Minako exclaimed in unison. "Every boy looks like your old boyfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, but tonight is going to be fun," Makoto smiled. "I wish you guys could come but I only got one ticket."

"That's fine. Besides, I have some work to do at the shrine tonight anyway," Rei nodded. "You go and have fun tonight. I'm sure that guy will put on a great performance."

"So, what's his name?" Minako asked.

"His name is Mako Tsunami."

"Wait, as in the duelist?"

"Yeah, I think. Why, Mina?"

"Oh nothing, but that name did ring a bell. I only heard about him as a Duel Monsters duelist. He's said to have some of the strongest aquatic monsters."

"Sounds like you know a lot about Duel Monsters, Minako," Rei said.

"I've watched a couple of duels but I don't know the whole concept," Minako shrugged. "Looks like a fun game to play if you ask me."

"Maybe he can teach me sometime," Makoto stated. "I'd like to try out some dueling on my free time."

"Now that's an idea! We can become duelists! I can envision myself with a fairy and angel deck!" Minako snickered. "Or better yet, a Valkyrion deck!"

"Maybe you should get a reality check..." Rei replied.

"Hey, I know you're not interested in duel monsters, but please at least be supportive of me when I do become a duelist."

"I didn't say anything of that, Minako. Of course, I would be supportive of you."

"Ah, thank you, Rei-chan! I know you're always there for me!" Minako hugged the raven-haired girl and then her elbow tipped over the saltshaker. "Ah crap! No!"

"What? What's wrong, Mina-chan?" Rei asked as she watched the blonde sweeping the salt off the table with her hands. "Why are you so worked up over spilling salt?"

"That's just it, Rei-chan! It is spilling the salt!" Minako picked up the saltshaker and pointed to it. "Exhibit A: Saltshaker! Exhibit B: My hand knocking it over. You know what that means? Spilling the salt means bad luck!"

"Well, I can't argue with that. You've been riddled with bad luck for years," Rei simply shrugged.

"Aw, don't be like that! It's going to be a disaster if I don't relieve myself of this bad luck!" Minako gripped the saltshaker.

"So, what's your solution?" Makoto asked curiously.

"It's a good thing you asked, Mako-chan!" Minako smiled. "All I have to do is throw salt over my shoulders and I'll be relieved of the bad luck! Observe!"

With that said Minako shook the saltshaker and went to toss some salt over her right shoulder. However, rather than simply throwing salt, she threw the **_WHOLE_** saltshaker overhead and it went flying across behind her back. Makoto and Rei gasped out as the saltshaker flew across to slam against an approaching individual. There was a loud grunt from behind Minako.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"

This immediately caused Minako to completely freeze in place and a huge sweat drop formed over her forehead. Once she slowly turned around, she looked up to find Haruka holding her forehead and rubbing the bump from where the saltshaker had hit its mark. The ever, beautiful Michiru couldn't help but giggle at Haruka.

"Ow, damn! Why did you go and do that?" Haruka growled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Um, hi..." Minako could only say as she laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, my bad!"

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Rei approached the Outers. "I'm so glad you were able to arrive on such short notice. Please, apologize for our rather clumsy friend here..."

"It's perfectly ok, Rei," Michiru nodded in reply. "We're sorry for arriving late anyway."

"Yeah, Setsuna and Hotaru should be here any minute now," Haruka said as she sat down on a chair with Michiru by her side.

"Well, it's good to see you two again and you're looking well," Makoto smiled and passed them over two glasses of ice water.

"I could go for some coffee, if you guys are still serving any at this hour?" Haruka asked.

"We should still be serving some," Makoto said. "I'll go and check if you want."

"Nah, it'll be all right. Besides, you guys had your share of fun on Saturday."

"Tell us about it, Haruka-san," Minako sighed. "We were having loads of fun until some butthead named Brutus came to spoil it. Humph, that party pooper!"

"So, he referred to being affiliated with a group called the Rajita?" Michiru reminded the girls of the monster's group affiliation.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Makoto stated.

"Setsuna told us, but she never gave us any full detail," Haruka spoke up. "Obviously, she is hiding something."

"I wonder what though," Rei said as she placed a hand under her chin. "She acted rather strangely on Saturday, as if she knew this was going to happen."

"You do bring up a really good point there, Rei-chan," Minako nodded in agreement.

"So, how's the little squirt doing?" Haruka looked over to the raven-haired girl.

"Eh? You mean, Cammy-chan? Well, of course, she's in school right now," Rei said as she took a sip from her water glass. "She's made some really good friends. She's been hanging around with two kids named Yui and Aoshi."

"Yui? That name sounds familiar," Michiru said as she recalled the wedding ceremony from the Digital World. "Wait, you mean that little girl who used to be Nemesis?"

"Yeah, that's her. Yui and her have been getting really close as friends," Rei smiled. "She's so happy to be hanging around them. I'm happy she's getting a chance to socialize with other kids. I never even had the chance when I was her age."

"That's good to hear, Rei," Haruka smiled. "I'm sure she's having a good time in school as long as she's hanging with those two."

"Sorry for being late everyone," Hotaru's voice called out to the group.

The Senshi immediately turned to find Hotaru walking towards their table with Setsuna accompanying her. Haruka and Michiru were happy to see their fellow Outers arriving but they were late. Rei, Minako and Makoto walked over to greet the arrivals.

"Setsuna-san, it's so good for you to join us," Makoto said. "Please, we managed to save you two some seats."

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Minako announced. "Come join in on our conversation!"

"Sorry we're late, but you know how traffic can be," Hotaru replied. "Setsuna, we were just going to discuss with them about the new enemy."

"So, what is there to know? These Rajita guys are obviously after us," Rei asked curiously as her eyes met with the Time Guardian's. "Please, we need to know who or what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, I even called Ami-chan this past weekend. She and Usagi are worried," Makoto nodded. "We're all in this together and we won't know what we're dealing with if we don't have the right information."

"Setsuna? Your hiding something from us, aren't you?" Haruka asked the Time Guardian as she gripped a water glass. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Tell us about these Rajita monsters," Michiru demanded to know.

Upon the demands and questions, Setsuna simply shook her head and cleared her throat, "Even I don't have the full detail, Senshi. I only have a little knowledge about this new enemy."

"No, you're hiding something, Pluto. I can tell by the look in your eyes," Rei said while attempting to calm her nerves. "Do not keep us in suspense."

"All I can tell you right now is to keep an eye on the four children," Setsuna stated promptly. "They have tapped into new sources of powers."

"But, where could they have gained those powers. We clearly saw that goggle boy and that redhead girl attack Brutus with elemental powers," Makoto recalled those starting events. "They aren't even reborn Senshi. So, what new powers have they uncovered? They did not possess anything like that when we were in the Digital World."

"This is on mystery that's needed to be solved and we don't even have any clues," Minako said.

"Setsuna told us about the two kids. We could hardly believe ourselves, but we knew we couldn't doubt her words," Michiru replied.

"Well, at least we have ourselves new allies on our side," Haruka said. "Or are they truly allies? Their new powers could spell disaster."

"You would think they could cause disaster with their powers?" Hotaru asked.

"If they are unable to control their powers, then it's a very good possibility," Setsuna responded, "which is why I suggested that we keep an eye on these children. They are too young and will not fully come in terms with their powers if they don't learn to control it. They could end up putting the lives of their family, friends and the public in danger."

"Then, it's our duty to keep an eye on them," Makoto said. "Rei, there's that boy with the goggles. He used a fire element just like you. I would say you could keep an eye on him."

"That's a good idea, Makoto-chan," Rei nodded in agreement. "I even warned him to keep control of the use of his fire. If anything gets out of hand, I'll be sure to step in and help the kid. I think it is our duties to lend a hand to these kids. You know, just in case we're not around; they're going to have to live up to the responsibilities of possibly protecting the city from any future attacks. These Rajita are obviously not going to stop from this point on."

"I can agree with that, Rei-chan," Minako nodded in reply. "With our guidance, those kids will know how to respond to a crisis."

"Still, though, they're only kids, and much younger than we were when we all first became Senshi," Haruka stated.

"Rei does bring up a very good point. These kids just maybe the future hope," Setsuna spoke up as everyone at the table listened. "What if we are gone to stop a Rajita attack in another location? Those children and their partners will respond. Though, it will be tough for the children to control and harness their new powers. As Rei put it, we can help guide them."

"Then, what are we waiting for, guys? Let's go find those kids and set them straight!" Minako spoke out.

"Um, at this hour? They would all still be in school," Makoto corrected the blonde.

As soon as Makoto said this, the crazy blonde simply sat down and chuckled a nervous laugh.

"Heh, there I go again running my mouth," Minako muttered as her face blushed in embarrassment.

"But yet Minako brings up another excellent point," the Time Guardian continued. "We will have to find out where these children go to school and go undercover. We must investigate their first trials handling their new powers."

The girls nodded completely in agreement with the eldest Senshi. Though, Haruka wasn't too sure whether to truly have faith in the Tamers with their new powers.

"Though, I'm not really sure we can depend on those kids as allies. There's a good chance they'll lose control and I'm not going to stand by to let them get in the way of our business. These Rajita are after us and that is our business as far as I'm concerned," Haruka stated promptly.

"But, Haruka-san," Makoto said. "They're kids. That monster had actually attacked them as soon as he made contact with them."

"Yes, but I'll have to agree with Haruka," Michiru said. "These kids don't know the dangers they are getting themselves into. That's all we're saying."

"Then, just leave this to us," Minako suggested. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan and I can look after them. We'll be fully responsible for those kids."

"Are you sure you're really up to it?" Hotaru asked with concern. "That means you would have to guard them in case another Rajita monster arrives."

"It'll be no big deal, Haruka-san and Michiru-san" Rei said. "Besides, we'll be responsible on what goes on from this point on with those kids. I'm willing to bet they'll learn how to control their powers. Whenever they're in any trouble, we'll be there to aid them. I especially have to keep my eye on the goggle kid."

"Then, we'll leave them to you then. Rei, Makoto and Minako," Haruka said as she got up from her chair. "Just remember what you said, you said that they were your new responsibilities? Well, I do hope you three know what you're doing."

"Just in case this turns into a mess, we'll be there to clean up," Michiru said rather candidly.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Rei called out as she got up from her chair. "What's the deal? You don't think we can live up to our responsibilities? I'll have you know that we've been through a lot of crap when Pharaohmon was making our lives a living hell. I think we, as Senshi, have truly proven ourselves to fight our own battles."

"Rei-chan..." Minako whispered as she watched the fiery Miko speak her mind. _"I wish I could be as argumentative as you."_

Haruka simply sighed and said, "Well, if I recall correctly, you let Pharaohmon capture your brooches in the first place. If that hadn't happened, we would have never had to go to the Digital World."

"I had to protect my sister. Her life is more valuable than my transformation brooch! I reacted out of human instinct and knew I wouldn't let that bastard Pharaohmon kill her!"

"That's not the main reason why you ended up losing your own brooch and those of your two friends," Michiru reminded the Miko. "You simply were becoming a too overconfident! You knew you couldn't take Pharaohmon by yourself and you took the risk! What happened? You lost your powers!"

"Michiru-san! That's enough!" Setsuna quickly called out and brought order to the conflicting sides.

As everyone was in silence, Rei was staring down the two Outer Senshi. These two had the nerve to argue with the fiery Miko. Rei never thought she would have gotten into a candid debate with the Haruka and Michiru. If there was anybody who could stand up to these two, it would definitely have to be Rei. She wasn't going to put up with anyone's crap, not even from Haruka and Michiru. Even though they respect and care for one another, they didn't really ever share the same ideals. This was evident during the whole Death Buster/Heart Crystal incident years ago. The Silence came close to destroying the planet. Rei wasn't pleased at the lengths Haruka and Michiru had gone to accomplish their mission.

At least five years since then, they were once again seemingly in conflict. This time in regards to Takato and the Tamers. Are Rei and the girls willing to hold accountability on what happens to the children?

"Haruka-san. Michiru-san. I respect and love you both like a family," Rei said as she held back her frustrations. "But, we'll never come to agreement if we are butting heads like this. Ok, so I made a stupid decision to attack Pharaohmon without thinking. I made a mistake and I learned from it. It's not easy trying to lead a team without the legitimate leader here to keep things in order. I'm not Usagi..."

"You're right. You're not Usagi-chan," Michiru said. "So, stop trying to act like a hero like her. Be yourself, Rei."

"I... I am..."

"Please, guys, don't fight," Hotaru asked the two sides to reconcile their differences.

"We're not fighting, Hotaru," Haruka muttered under her breath. "It's simply a disagreement."

"Well, it certainly did almost turn into a fight," Minako wiped her forehead and sighed a relief. "Whew, at least that's over with..."

"For now..." Makoto responded.

Rei sat down on her chair and continued to keep an eye on the pair. Having already blown off some steam, the raven-haired girl nodded her head and gave Haruka a glance.

"You're right, Haruka-san. I'll admit I can never be like Usagi and I don't intend to ever replace her. However, I feel like Usagi has left me this chance to keep us together," Rei stated. "Even though we've all grown up, we're still together. After all the battles we've been through. Just recently, we survived Pharaohmon. This time we might face an even greater enemy than anything we've dealt with before. Setsuna-san?"

"Yes, Rei?" the Time Guardian brought her attention forward.

"What do you think? Are we making the right decision?"

"That depends. However, I can certainly agree that watching these children is a first priority. Developing their powers is something they need to learn on their own, but we encourage them. We have a common enemy and we should unite to protect those close to us. On the other hand, if the children cannot live up to their potential, then they will have to step aside and allow us to take over."

"That's so like you, Setsuna. You usually never choose sides," Haruka smirked.

"No problem, but you just leave this to us, Setsuna-san. I promise you these children will live up to their potentials," Rei stated promptly.

"Let's hope so, Rei-chan. For our sakes and for the people of this city," Michiru spoke up. "You're taking a huge gamble."

"We'll take those chances, Michiru-san. You and Haruka will just have to bear with us," Minako said.

"Fine, we'll let this one slide by," Haruka nodded until she crossed her arms. "But, the minute those kids screw up, we can't rely on them anymore."

"It's a deal," Rei said while smiling. _"I just hope I know what I'm doing. Nah, I'm confident those kids will do just fine. They just simply need to control their powers. I mean, what are the chances of them not doing so well? It couldn't be that bad, right?"_

Well, the Miko would soon realize that the Tamers would have more difficulty handling their new powers. In fact, those four Tamers were going to realize the awakening of their new 'gifts' during school time. Wow, not a bad way to start things off, right? Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura's lives would never be the same again after this day had concluded.

The first Tamer to have his powers awakened would be the goggle head himself, Takato Matsuda. Rei had confidence the boy would show some self control over his flames, but can she be so sure? There's only one way to find out.

-

* * *

**East Shinjuku Elementary/Boy's Gym Locker Room/1:05 PM**

Later that day at the East Shinjuku Elementary School, classes were still in session for the kids. It's a bummer that Tuesday had to come so soon after the fun day at the Con-Event on Saturday. That's simply just life. One can have fun one day and then realize they would have to go back to work.

In Takato's case, he has been confused and questioned himself on the new powers he had exploited on Saturday. Ironically, this all started moments after receiving his Beast Card. Since then, the boy had no more physical reactions occurring. He even wondered if those 'powers' were simply just a freak act of nature.

Sitting down on a bench in the boy's locker room, Takato looked down at his hands. No signs of flames. He remained completely normal and perhaps this was a good thing. There was no way he would risk the people around him if he exposed the flames. What surprised him the most was that his body was completely unscathed. There were no burns.

"This is so strange. On Saturday, I had enough fire to start my own barbeque, but now... nothing? I'm surprised I wasn't even burned alive. What could have triggered this?"

Taking his newly acquired Beast Card out of his backpack, Takato examined the phoenix bird on the cover. The name **Suzaku, Phoenix of the South** was printed on the cover with an unknown ATK/DEF power level. He wondered if this card was anything like Exodia or the three God monsters. He wouldn't be sure until he finally tried it out in a duel.

"I can't wait to try this bad boy one day," Takato smiled proudly at the card. "I can't wait to show Yugi this card! He's going to flip!"

As soon as he placed the card into his deck pouch, he grabbed his gym clothes and went ahead to put them on. Gym class was prepared to start in five minutes and he didn't want to be late again, or else he would owe the gym teacher a lap around the baseball field. Once he placed on his gym clothes, he felt hot for some odd reason. He touched his skin and felt an irresistible burning sensation. Then, his vision started to go blurry and was developing a headache.

"Wha... What's happening? I feel my head and body are burning up... Man, I shouldn't have had that tuna casserole for lunch today. I'm never trusting cafeteria food again..."

Unfortunately for Takato, this was certainly no reaction from eating a simple tuna casserole surprise. What he didn't realize was that his card was emitting a light red glow. Takato kneeled down on the ground and felt his entire body sweating. He couldn't control his own body nor could he see where he was kneeling.

"What's... What's happening to me! Argh!" Takato howled out in extreme anguish.

Just then, Kazu and Kenta walked into the locker room to find their friend. They apparently had no idea what was happening to Takato and even called out for him.

"Hey, Takato! If you're late again, you know you'll have to owe another lap, right?" Kenta called out.

"We're just warning ya, Chumley! We don't have to see you make a fool out of yourself again! So, you can at least spare yourself any embarrassment!"

The boys did not receive a reply but heard Takato groaning and grunting. Kazu and Kenta looked at one another while giving each other a smile.

"Oh, I get it! It was the tuna casserole!" Kazu laughed. "I told not to eat that! There's a good reason why they call it a tuna casserole 'surprise'!"

"We'll just leave you sitting at the pot and tell the coach! Anyway, we have to get going or we'll be joining you!" Kenta said.

"Later, Chumley! There's no way I'm running laps all because I was standing here like a dawdling idiot!" Kazu called to the goggle boy and walked through the door. "Let's split, Kenta!"

"Hope you can make it through, Takato!"

As the boys walked out to the field, Takato was still on the ground and kneeling. Ha, sitting at the pot? Not likely. This goggle boy was undergoing an even worse and excruciating moment. He coughed out saliva and was sweating like a pig. Then, within an instant, he watched as his right arm was caught in flames. With eyes widened and mouth gaping, Takato couldn't believe what he was seeing. He quickly waved his arm to put the flames out. It didn't do the trick. He quickly jumped to his feet and panicked. However, he didn't scream but gasp out.

Searching for any available water source, he ran around the locker room. It was a good thing no other kid was in sight or they would have freaked out at this sight. Takato slammed his arm against the lockers, but that wasn't going to do any good.

"What do I do? What do I do? If I don't do something quick, I'm fillet!" Takato panicked and jumped around.

Then, it had suddenly hit him. He looked at his torched arm and... did not feel any pain. Yes, he didn't feel pain when flames came out of hands at the Con-Event. He wasn't even feeling any pain right now. It felt rather comforting. He touched the flames with his other arm and felt no pain. It was as if the pain receptors from his body didn't matter anymore. His skin was completely resistant against the flames.

"How... is this remotely possible? Why isn't the fire burning me? I'm completely fine. You know. What if I...?"

Once he said that, Takato closed his eyes and stretched his arms out. He then concentrated on the flames. Slowly but surely, the flames were calming just as his emotions were. The flames and his human emotions were suddenly becoming synchronized. Once the fire started to die down, Takato opened his eyes and looked down at his body. Yes, now the boy can sigh a big relief. The flames were dying down just as he had hoped. He had to keep this under control without anyone seeing this. If any kid or adult saw Takato scorched in flames, they would freak out of their minds.

"Ok, I'll just keep this a secret until I see Rika. After all, she did summon lightning on the same day. Maybe she can tell me whether she had any experience with her freakish powers. Hey, maybe we'll end up becoming mutants like the X-Men or something. Nah, I doubt that, but..."

Looking down at his hands again, a look of concern crossed the goggle head's face.

"...Anything could happen..."

-

* * *

**East Shinjuku All Girl's School/Classroom A-32/1:06 PM**

Meanwhile, in the all girl's school in the East Shinjuku district, the Digimon Queen was seen near the back of the classroom. She rested her head down on the desk and let out a sigh of boredom. Having to go back to school was a real drag after a fun yet mind-blowing weekend at the Con-Event. Rika looked back at those last moments when she had summoned the thunder.

Rika wondered how she developed the ability to summon that specific lighting bolt. With that in mind, the teacher was rambling on about the conservation of endangered species. The Digimon Queen simply phased her teacher out and ignored the lecture. All she cared about was reliving that moment.

"_It just happened all of a sudden, but I felt like I was being protected. Ok, no, not by God. What could have done this? One minute I thought I was done for and then lighting saved me? What's even weirder was the fact that goggle head's hands were in flames. Though, it did kick some major butt when we helped take out that Brutus guy. Who was he? Why did he attack us? This past weekend was just so out of whack for me. Luckily no freakish things have happened to me since that day. Let's hope it stays that way until I talk to Takato about it... I wonder how goggle head is holding up..."_

Before long Rika laid her head on the desk and quickly succumbed to sleep. The lecture had obviously bored her and caused her to want to sleep. Who could blame her? She had gone through a lot of crap on Saturday. The teacher had caught Rika red-handed and walked over towards her seat.

"Ms. Rika Nonaka! You know better than to sleep during one of my lectures, young lady!" the female instructor scoffed and crossed her arms. "Ms. Nonaka! This is not naptime! You will need to know this information for the test coming up!"

As soon as she continued to ramble on, several drops of water fell down on the woman's face. She stopped and rubbed her left cheek. It was water coming down from the ceiling, or was it? Once the teacher looked up, she saw a small dark cloud materializing over her and the other students.

"Wha- What is that!" the teacher panicked as she saw the dark cloud. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Without warning, a downpour of water came pouring down from the dark cloud. The students and the teacher screamed out as the water completely drenched their clothes down. However, only Rika remained in her seat and continued sleeping through. She didn't even seem to feel her own clothes being drenched.

"What's going on here? Why is there a cloud in here, teacher!" a blonde-haired girl screamed out as she became drenched down from head to toe.

"I... I don't even know myself and... Rika! Wake up this instant! You're getting drenched!"

As her name was directly called, the Digimon Queen had awoken from her sleep and lifted her head off the desk. She looked across and saw her fellow classmates glancing towards her. Even the teacher was shooting her a look of bewilderment. Rika rubbed her eyes and somehow felt wet. Then, it dawned on her. She realized that her whole clothes were wet! The whole room was covered with a lot of water.

"Did it just rain in here or something?" Rika asked as she looked down her clothes. "How am I wet!"

"You wouldn't believe it Rika, dear, but there was a cloud over us!" the teacher exclaimed. "As you fell asleep, we were becoming drenched with a rain cloud!"

"A rain cloud? What?" Rika said with a quirked eyebrow and looked up. "What cloud? I don't see any cloud. On please, you're just making it up."

"She's not, Rika! We saw it, too!" a shorthaired brunette called out. "Do you know what may have caused it?"

"It was probably just the sprinklers reacting on a false fire... Wait, then we would have heard a fire alarm by now," Rika had just suddenly realized the connection. _"Wait! Could I have done this? I know it doesn't make sense, but I did somehow summon that lighting. So, why water? Water is a weather element just like thunder. Did that cloud form after I simply reacted out of boredom? No, there has to be something else. But, what?"_

"Um, Ms. Nonaka? How about you help us clean up this mess?" the teacher approached the Digimon Queen. "Besides, we're all drenching wet. We all don't want to catch a cold now, do we?"

"No, Mrs. Hojo!" the girls, excluding Rika, called out in unison.

"Sure, whatever," Rika simply muttered and rolled her eyes out of annoyance. _"Boy, wait until I tell goggle head about this. He's not going to believe this."_

Walking out of the room with her classmates and teacher, Rika joined them to dry themselves off and return to clean up the mess. Everyone still thought it was simply a freak act of nature, but not to Rika. She easily could connect this with the lightning that saved her from Brutus. This was all her own doing, but what could have unlocked these new powers for Rika?

There was only one clue and it was hidden within Rika's duel pouch inside her backpack. The card with the legendary dragon Seiryuu was emitting a light blue glow. Nobody noticed this sudden reaction since they had left the room. It would be a matter of time before Rika finds out about the strange occurrences with her new card.

Next, both Himura and Henry would realize the awakening of their new powers. The question is, who would be the third after Takato and Rika?

-

* * *

**Tajiri Junior High/Cafeteria/1:09 PM**

It was lunch period for the students of the west section of the Tajiri Junior High School. The students filed up into as many tables as they could. Friends socialized and ate their meals with one another. Others used this period to simply goof around, which hopefully wouldn't lead to any food fights.

Already gathered their meals on their cafeteria trays, Himura and Phillipe were chatting with each other. They were specifically talking about the incident at the Con-Event. Phillipe had missed out on the battle with Brutus and he couldn't believe Himura was in the middle of all of it.

"Man, I can't believe you were in the middle of all of that!" Phillipe said while becoming fascinated with Himura's story. "So, that big guy who attacked the theme park was a mutant? Here I thought it was a drunk."

"Nope, that guy was definitely real but crazy. You should have been there. The Sailor Senshi were there!" Himura explained to him.

"The Sailor Senshi! They arrived to fight that monster? How cool!"

"And a couple of other allies came to stop the monster."

He wanted to tell him about Takato and Rika unlocking their new powers but he'd rather keep that a secret. At least he feels comfortable about telling Phillipe about Brutus.

"Wow, so you were a witness to the whole battle?" Phillipe asked curiously. "Man, I wish I could have been there!"

"Be glad you didn't. That thing nearly tried to kill Rika!"

"Rika? You mean the girl with the red hair?"

"Yeah, she's the tomboy. Fortunately she was saved. I thought we were going to lose her that day."

"Man, that must have been scary for you guys. I mean you couldn't have done anything to stop that monster?"

"I wish we could have helped," Himura sighed. _"Man, had you been there, you have flipped to see what Takato and Rika could do! I hope those two are managing to keep their new powers in check. Then again, I think that was just a fluke and nothing more. Those so-called powers should wear off."_

"So, shall we find ourselves a seat, Himura?"

"Yeah, sorry for rambling on. Our food is going to get cold. Um, let's see. We can take that table in the back section where the soda machines are at."

"Sounds like a plan."

With that said the two boys walked down the cafeteria to pass by many tables. There were even kids sitting down and discussing about the incident at the Con-Event. That story had managed to reach the headline news in Japan. Yes, it was that big of a story. Even Mokuba did the best he could to try to explain the reason behind the attacks. In truth, even he had no idea.

Before Himura and Phillipe could find themselves a seat, another boy came passing by. Himura set his tray down and turned around. That same boy had tripped over a piece of bread lying on the floor.

"Oh no! My tray!" the boy cried out as he tripped and watched his tray slip right out of his hands.

Himura quickly saw the tray flying directly towards him. His eyes widened in shock as it came hurtling at him with food along the way. Phillipe called out to warn his friend.

"Himura! Look out!" Phillipe called out to his friend in warning.

The elder Tsubasa put his hands directly in front of him. He wanted to be sure to catch the tray before it struck him. Then, came the big twist. Before the tray even directly smacked him, it simply... stopped. The tray stopped directly in front of Himura. Opening his eyes, Himura gasped as his hands were held out and the tray was floating in front of him. It was floating! Even Phillipe was freaked out.

"Hi-Hi-Himura! The tray!" Phillipe exclaimed while stuttering.

"Yeah... But how is this even possible?" Himura said with eyes widened and his hands still in front of him. "Phillipe?"

"You got me there! I'm the one asking you!"

Even kids were gathering around to watch this 'trick' Himura had performed. They were awe struck with the scene.

"Hey, Himura-kun! Have you ever thought of becoming a magician?" a girl called out.

"Um, no? Besides, I'm not into magic tricks," Himura tried to think of an answer to her question. _"What is this? It feels like I'm sending off some kind of magnetic wave to... Wait! The tray is metal and I just stopped it! Could I have awakened my powers like Takato and Rika? But, how did I gain these powers? This is so weird... I'll have to figure this out on my own. The other guys are going to flip!"_

"Himura? Care to explain to me how you can do this?" Phillipe asked curiously.

"_Damn and how am I going to explain this to Phillipe? I doubt he thinks this is a magic trick. Now, I'll have to tell him about Takato and Rika sooner or later. Besides, Phillipe is my friend and I shouldn't be having to keep this a secret to him!"_

"Himura! Look out!" a group of kids called out.

However, just as Himura's attention was drawn back to the cafeteria, he turned another corner and...

_**SMACK!**_

A metal tray flew against his face and food was splattered all over his clothes. Himura growled to himself as he pushed the tray off and looked down at his clothes.

"Um, we did try to warn you," a boy snickered while picking up the tray off the floor.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," Himura rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. _"Note to self: pay attention to flying trays."_

"Um, Himura? You think we can talk?"

"What about, Phillipe?" Himura asked as he brushed the food off his clothes.

"About how you stopped the tray. I doubt that was a magic trick. I want to know how you did it."

Glancing at Phillipe, he could tell the boy was curious on how he was able to freeze the metallic tray in place. He couldn't come up with the whole magician excuse because Phillipe was truly convinced this was no magic trick. There was no other choice. Himura knew he had to tell Phillipe straight up.

"All right, Phillipe, but you're not going to believe what you hear."

"Test me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure," Phillipe nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then, but I'll say it again. You're not going to believe what you hear! But, first, let's go get myself cleaned up!"

"Oh, heh, right," Phillipe chuckled. "You can tell me everything along the way."

The Tsubasa boy now realized his awakening power. It all came down to Henry Wong. What kind of new power would bestow to the son of Janyuu.

-

* * *

**East Shinjuku Elementary/Room A-65/1:09 PM**

Much like Rika, Henry Wong was sitting in his desk and looking out the window. Normally, he would be worried about whether Terriermon was causing trouble but not today. His mind was still on the events that occurred at Kaiba-Con. The thought of Takato and Rika using new, mysterious powers was insane, but it happened. Henry can admit that he was a witness to everything. He wondered how useful he could have been in that battle against Brutus. But, he knew there wasn't anything he could have done.

"_It just happened so suddenly. I don't recall Takato and Rika showing off that kind of power. That's not even remotely possible. I wonder if this is some sort of side effect for us bio-merging with our digimon? Could Guilmon's data been merged with Takato's DNA to cause some kind of mutation? Whatever it could be, I just know those flames Takato produced were not special effects. Then, there's the lightning summoned by Rika or at least I think she summoned it. Our digimon were even surprised. When I asked Renamon if she knew anything, even she had no clue. There has to be a clue to this mystery and I'd like to know what could have triggered those powers. Maybe my dad would know something. I think I'll ask him tonight if he gets home early."_

Then, Henry started to tap his foot on the ground. He had picked up the habit of tapping his foot whenever he was bored. As a matter of fact, this all started the day of the convention and after receiving his Beast Card. Just as he continued tapping his foot, the classroom was beginning to tremble. The students all jumped out of their seats and panicked.

"What's going on here! This is an earthquake!" a boy exclaimed.

"An earthquake! Oh no!" a girl screamed.

"Everyone, out of the classroom! Please and file up in a line!" the teacher shouted as he opened the door to help lead his students out.

With every student out of the classroom, Henry was the only one left in the room. He was dozed off and still tapping his foot. The teacher ran directly towards him and shook the boy out of his sleep.

"Henry! We have to get out of here! There's an earthquake and it's my duty to get you kids to safety! Henry, wake up!"

Upon hearing his name, Henry slowly came to his senses and awakened from his sleep. He stopped tapping his foot and then the tremors completely stopped. Just like that, the tremors quickly died down and Henry looked up at his teacher.

"What's the problem?" Henry asked.

"Um, well... There was a tremor just a few moments ago," the teacher looked around. "Strange, that was rather quick."

"Earthquake? There was an earthquake?" Henry got up from his seat. "I didn't even feel anything."

"Well, considering the fact that you were asleep, Henry. At least we're all safe."

"Yeah, I guess," Henry scratched his head in confusion. _"Earthquakes?"_

Then, from out of a corner of his eye, Henry turned and saw the flowerpot he had touched earlier before arriving to class. To his utter disbelief, there was a small tree with flowers sprouting out.

"What the!" Henry exclaimed as he ran towards the tree pot. "Teacher, take a look at this!"

"My word! What happened? I don't remember the plant this big when I arrived this morning!"

"I came in to give it some water and padded the soil a bit. What kind of food have you been giving it because it's fully grown!"

"Just the usual water and fertilizer. I gave it nothing less and more. This is amazing, Henry! I just may have found a solution to quicker plant growth! I have to tell the journalists!"

"Um, yeah you do that," Henry said and examined the plant tree. _"The tree is so healthy. All I did this morning was water it and padded the soil with my hands. The tree was still barely a little stem! How is this even remotely possible? Unless... The teacher mentioned an earthquake and it stopped as soon as I woke up. Then, I touched the soil and suddenly the plant grows to full length? I hardly call this a coincidence. Unless, have I unlocked my powers like Rika and Takato? But, why me? Why were we chosen to wield these powers? I have to tell them about this! There are some questions I think that need to be answered. I hope Takato can at least control that fire power he recently gained. Then again, this is Takato we're talking about. Please, don't do anything stupid, Takato."_

_-_

* * *

**East Shinjuku Elementary/Boy's Gym Locker Room/1:05 PM**

Just as he put on his gym clothes, Takato walked out the door and stopped. The burning sensation once again had overwhelmed him. He fell down to his knees and gasped in horror as the fire quickly _**SPREAD**_ all over his body. Takato screamed out as he instantly transformed into a human inferno.

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" Takato cursed out. "CRAP! FIRE! PUT IT OUT!"

The boy pushed out through the door and found himself inside an empty hallway. He had to think of a method to put the fire out but he needed water. That's it!

"Water! Swimming pool is down the right corner!" Takato yelled as he ran down the hallway "That's the only way I can think of to put this... But, yet I'm not feeling any pain! It doesn't matter! I don't want people to start freaking out! Here goes!"

With that said, Takato kicked open the door leading to the swimming pool area. There wasn't anyone occupying it at the moment. This was his only chance.

"All right, time to put the fire out!" Takato declared as he jumped up.

Rather, instead of jumping him, he flew up straight into the air and zigzagged around the large room. He spun around the ceiling while leaving a large trail of fire.

"Whoa! Whoa! I can't believe I'm doing this! I hate to admit it, but this is fun!" Takato howled out in excitement. "Whoo-hoo! I'm like the Human Torch! Johnny Storm, eat your heart out!"

Then, Takato realized that playtime was over and he drastically wanted to put the flames out. He flew down from the ceiling and dropped like a torpedo into the swimming pool. As he fell, a large splash of water exploded across the swimming pool area. Then, just in time, a group of girls came walking in. They stopped and found Takato rising out of the water. He was completely fine. No burnt marks or anything that would have damaged his skin. Takato looked up at the kids and smiled.

"Um, hi," Takato waved to the girls with a blush.

Then, the girls started to giggle amongst themselves. Takato did not get why they were laughing at him until he looked down at himself.

"OH CRAP! I'M _**NAKED**_!"

Takato had no clothes on and was standing in the middle of the pool blushing madly. It was no surprise considering he was covered completely in flames. The girls couldn't help but laugh. Takato jumped right out of the pool and covered himself.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening to me!" Takato cried out.

"Um, you might want to cover yourself up there, Takato," a brunette girl said as she threw him her towel.

Catching the towel, Takato used it to wrap it around his waist.

"Thanks, Felicia!" Takato called out to her. _"Man, wait until I tell Rika and the other guys about this! They're not going to believe that I've just pulled a Human Torch move!"_

Walking out of the swimming pool area, Takato let out a sigh of relief and traced back to the events.

"Ok, so I can shoot fire out of my hands, can become engulfed into flames and not come out completely scorched? I mean my skin is just fine," Takato looked all over his body. "I don't feel like I'm running a fever and my body is not heating up. Maybe this is triggered through my emotions? This is all too weird for me. I'll have to figure this all out after school. But this is just so cool! I know the others will want to hear everything!"

Then, Takato had just remembered that he had completely forgotten about gym class.

"Ah nuts! I'm late again!" Takato cried out and ran across back to the boy's locker. "I have to get some clothes on at least! Man, could this day get any worse?"

Actually it can, but not for Takato. He was overly excited to tell the others about his experience with his new powers yet he will be even more thrilled when he hears from Rika, Henry and Himura. These power awakenings are simply a sign of things to come for the four Tamers. Only their Beast cards would decide their fates.

-

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Maya's Garden Shop/3:20 PM**

The flower shop was running rather smoothly with the four Spirit Detectives helping Yui's godmother run it. After all, she had recently given birth to twin boys. Yui had suggested Yusuke and Kuwabara to help run the shop during her godmother's absence from work. The boys agreed to do so as repayment to Maya. To make matters better, Kurama and Hiei were going to be working alongside them. However, this was all due to Hiei destroying Kurama's computer. So in order to gain money to repair his computer, he blackmailed Hiei into working alongside him. Needless to say, Hiei was not very happy with this decision since Kurama would have asked Koenma to sentence him to a limited section of Tokyo.

Knowing that he isn't allowed to violate Koenma's ruling, Hiei sucked it up and put up with this job. There was no way he would face any more punishments than he already has.

Currently, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei watched the store while Yusuke and Yui ran off to the local market to buy food. Kurama received money from a customer buying a flowerpot and thanked him for coming. On the hand, Hiei leaned against the counter with a bored look on his face. He yawned and nearly fell face first on the counter's glass.

"Sleeping on the job again, shorty?" Kuwabara approached Hiei. "You're definitely not going to last long in the working business."

"Bah, who said I even wanted to work here? Kurama put me up to it," Hiei snorted. "And how many times have I told you? If you ever call me shorty, you'll be meeting the end of my Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're all talk and no action, Hiei!" Kuwabara retorted back at the demon. "Look, we have a shop to run. If we start fighting, we'll end up making a mess out of this place. Mrs. Katsuya will not be very happy if she finds that her store was wrecked."

"I don't need any lectures from a fool," Hiei scoffed and leaned back on a chair. "Wake me up when this is all over."

"Now, Hiei, you're not being a productive member," Kurama said. "Kuwabara and I have been doing most of the work. All you did was scare away a group of young girls."

"They were all over you, Kurama. Isn't it obvious? Human women make me wretch," Hiei stated promptly.

"So I guess you like human men then?" Kuwabara teased the apparition.

"That's enough out of you!" Hiei yelled out and jumped out of his seat. "You're really starting to get on my nerves!"

"You two settle down!" Kurama quickly intervened and stepped in between the two. "There won't be any fighting in this shop! We're here to run a business for a sweet lady."

"You don't even know this woman, Kurama," Hiei reminded him.

"No, but Yusuke and Kuwabara spoke very fondly of her. Plus, Yui is a good girl and we're doing this for her sake. Besides, she's already grown attached to Yusuke."

"Luckily she's only nine years old or Keiko would have bit Yusuke's head off," Kuwabara stated.

"No, Yui has become more like the little sister Yusuke never had. She seems to be happy when she's around him."

"Doesn't she already have a brother already, Kurama?"

"Yes, Kuwabara. His name is Himura. I haven't personally met him, but he appears to be a good boy," Kurama replied with a smile.

"Anyway, shouldn't those two be back by now?" Hiei asked.

"Patience, Hiei," Kurama replied.

"I hope so. Damn, I'm already getting hungry," Kuwabara rubbed his stomach.

Just then as Hiei was about to make another insulting remark directly towards Kuwabara, the door to the shop opened. Kurama turned the other corner to glance directly at the arrival of the new customer.

"Hello and good day, Mis..." Kurama suddenly paused as his mouth nearly dropped.

Walking through the door was a young, teenage girl. Her school uniform consisted of the casual white long-sleeve top, blue skirt, red tie, white socks and brown shoes. Her hair was long, wavy brown and her eyes were a majestic hazel. She shot a glance directly towards Kurama and walked over towards the counter.

Kurama couldn't believe it but he was looking into the eyes of a girl from the past. He was even familiar with her scent and confirmed that this was an old friend from his pre-Junior high school days.

"_Maya! Maya Kitajima! I thought I'd never see you again. I had erased your memories after Hiei and I saved you from that demon."_

"Um, hello there," Maya approached the counter and smiled. "I would like to purchase that white rose over on the counter, if it's no problem."

"This one?" Kurama pointed to the white rose lying on the counter. "Well..."

"If it's not for sale, then I can understand."

"It'll be thirty yen," Kurama stated as he handed her the white rose.

"Wow, that's cheap. Ok, I'll take it," Maya nodded and paid Kurama the exact amount of yen.

"Heh, giving a girl the cheap stuff. Man, you're bad Kurama," Kuwabara snickered.

"Will that be all, miss?" Kurama asked Maya kindly.

"No, that's it for today. I only really came for a flower. Thank you," Maya gave a small bow and walked out the door with the white rose in hand.

"Your welcome and do please come again," Kurama replied to the girl and waved to her.

Waving back to Kurama, Maya walked out of the shop with her flower and smelt it along her walk down the street. Kurama watched her walking and sighed a relief.

"_You've grown up a lot, Maya. It's good to see that you're doing well. I'm sorry I had to erase your memories, but I did not want you to get involved with the future cases I'd be in."_

"So, I see you enjoyed that little reunion, Kurama," Hiei said to the red-haired half-breed.

"Wait, you actually knew that girl, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "Was she an old friend of yours?"

"You could say that..."

"How come she didn't recognize you?"

"I erased her memories, but that's a story for another time. Can we talk about it some other time, Kuwabara?"

"Um, sure..." Kuwabara simply shrugged.

Hiei directly sent a telepathic link to Kurama and communicated with him privately.

"_There's no need for you to hide your true feelings, Kurama. I know you still have some feelings for that human."_

"_The feelings are only platonic. I only saw her as a friend. Our reunion was merely a coincidence, but I must say it was good to see her again. Maya is looking well and has grown up."_

"_Well, I'm not going to get myself involved in this matter. You do what you want."_

Suddenly, the three Detectives heard the shop door open and turned to find two children walking in. One was a boy with light blue hair and the other was a little girl with black hair. The trio was surprised when they caught glimpse of the girl but they couldn't recognize the boy.

"Hey, that's her," Kuwabara whispered in Kurama's ear.

"Yes, it's the Digital Priestess," Kurama responded quietly.

"She's the little runt I saw at that shrine," Hiei stated. _"The same shrine run by that Miko girl. It's obvious from the scent of this little kid that she's the Miko's sister. As a matter of fact, that Miko is the Sailor Senshi I met at the stadium before Pharaohmon's demise. Their scents are all to similar and there's no denying it."_

"Ah, so she's the little sister of the Miko at Hikawa Shrine?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Yes she is," Hiei nodded as he glanced towards Cammy.

As Cammy and Aoshi walked directly towards the counter, Kurama smiled down at the children.

"May I help you, kids?"

"We're friends of Yui. Is she here?" Aoshi asked.

"She went out with Yusuke to bring some snacks to us. You can wait here, they shouldn't take long" Kurama replied.

Cammy looked around the shop and smiled. She had never seen so many beautiful flowers at once. Having dreamt of being in a beautiful garden, Cammy hoped to plant some of the most beautiful flowers at her sister's shrine. She got closer to the roses and smelt them.

"You're right, Aoshi-kun. This shop is cool and those roses really have a beautiful aroma and..."

Just as she mentioned 'aroma', Cammy stopped and turned to see Aoshi glaring at her.

Cammy sweat dropped and appeared completely embarrassed from the remark she made. She had completely forgotten about Aoshi's smelling problem.

"Oops, sorry Aoshi-kun. I forgot you that can't smell anything," Cammy slightly giggled to herself.

"That's ok, but please, don't mention aromas again, ok?" Aoshi muttered to himself grumpily.

Once Aoshi mentioned his problem with aroma, it immediately caught Kurama's attention. He never met anybody with a lack of a sense of smell. He turned directly towards the boy and asked him straight up.

"What you mean you can't smell anything?" Kurama asked.

Aoshi lowered his head and appeared a little depressed.

"You see when I was younger I had a very strong sense of smell. But that didn't last very long and my sense went bad since I was five," Aoshi explained his problem. "Plus, I can't really feel anything. Call it a disorder if you will."

However, Kurama wasn't sure if this was true. He felt that Aoshi was hiding something. Kurama noticed abronze bracelet around Aoshi's left wrist. He wondered why Aoshi would be wearing abronze bracelet rather than a gold one. He tried linking that with the boy's poor sense of smell.

Just then, Yui and Yusuke came walking into the shop with bags filled with snacks. Yui stopped as she found her two best friends standing at the counter waiting for her.

"Ah, Aoshi-kun! Cammy-chan! What surprise to see you guys here!" Yui said excitedly to her friends.

"Hey, Yui-chan! Aoshi here has something for you!" Cammy said as she cleared her throat and nudged Aoshi to the side. "Go ahead, Aoshi-kun. Show her."

Then, Aoshi's face turned completely red in embarrassment. Reaching down into his pocket, he quickly pulled out three tickets. However, these weren't any regular tickets but they were specifically admittance tickets for tonight's marine show.

Speaking out rapidly without having a chance to breath, Aoshi spat out, "I-I... Iwanttoknowifyouwouldliketogotothemarineshowwithmeandcammy-chan!"

The boy said this so fast that nobody could even understand any of the words that came directly out of his mouth. Even Hiei didn't catch what the boy said. Aoshi blushed as he repeated the same question, but slowly.

"Sorry, Yui-chan. Let me repeat myself," Aoshi took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I wanted to know if you would like to come with us to the marine show with us tonight. My father will take us there and after the show, he will take us home."

Without any hesitation, Yui simply answered casually without any second though, "Sure, Aoshi-kun."

As Yui answered, that made Aoshi the happiest boy in the world. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to go out with Yui and she did not turn him down. He never expected Yui to accept an offer from him.

"That's great! So, I will meet you guys here in the front of the shop later today then. I'm going to get home to get myself ready. Cammy-chan, are you going home to get changed?"

"Yeah, since I already got my sister's permission, I just need to go home, relax, get dressed and meet with Yui-chan here."

"Ok, then! Sounds like a plan! Anyway, I've got to go now! Bye, bye!" Aoshi waved out to the girls and ran out the door quickly.

Aoshi dashed away across the street and jumped around excitedly. Looking out the shop window, Yusuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man! That kid sure cracks me up!" Yusuke laughed. "But what a little man! He actually said it up front to Yui-chan."

Upon hearing this from Yusuke, Yui and Cammy giggled amongst themselves.

"Yeah, that's Aoshi-kun for you," Yui giggled. "Though, that was very nice of him."

"Well, I think we had better get ourselves ready, Yui-chan. The show starts at seven tonight."

"I see, Cammy-chan. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I'll be coming right back here after I help with my sister for a bit."

"Ok, then. I'll see you later, Cammy-chan."

"Aoshi sure likes you, Yui-chan!" Cammy giggled as she walked out the door.

Yui waved back to her friend and blushed as soon as Aoshi crossed her mind. To think he was sweet enough to invite her to the marine show. No other boy would do this for her and she felt warmly satisfied with the invitation. It was going to be a great night with her two best friends.

"I think you like Aoshi, Yui-chan! It's written all over your face!"

"Well... Heh..." Yui couldn't say anything else and smiled with a blush.

However, Kurama was still setting his sights to the door where Aoshi exited. He sensed a very weak _Yoki_ coursing through the boy's body. As a matter of fact, it was almost impossible to notice. He had his doubts about Aoshi if he was really a normal kid.

"_So, you sensed it, too?" _Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

"_Yes, and I suggest we keep an eye on that boy. I'm sensing there's more to him than his appearance alone,"_ Kurama responded. _"As far as I'm concerned, Yui-chan and Cammy-chan could wind themselves up in danger..."_

_-_

* * *

**Juuban District/Crown Arcade/3:45 PM**

After the meeting, Minako and Makoto went to the arcade to finish off a little gaming competition. Since Makoto was going to the marine show that evening, she took the rest of the day off from work. She decided that she would use the remaining time in between her schedule to give Minako what she craved. The games selected were games that Mina excelled at, including _Sailor V_ and _Gran Turismo_. Needless to say, Minako trumped Makoto and retained her title as the Queen of Games.

Both walked out of the arcade with Minako smiling proudly and holding up a 'V' for victory.

"Boo-ya! I'm the Queen of Games!" Minako announced to the crowds. "Mako-chan, I hope you learned your lesson to never challenge me!"

"You were the one who challenged me and I accepted..." Makoto sighed.

"Yeah, but I still won! So, when do you want to do this again?"

"When I have free time available. You practically play games all day at the apartment. It's no surprise you can beat me!"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm so damn good!"

"Yeah, well, I'll beat you sometime. Just you wait and see," Makoto said and walked ahead with a depressed look.

Minako looked directly towards Makoto and she became concerned.

"Mako-chan? What's wrong?" the blonde approached her friend. "Was it something I said?"

"No... It's what Haruka-san and Michiru-san said this morning. They were really letting Rei-chan have it."

"No kidding. I can't blame you for being down," Minako nodded. "They aren't even sure if those kids should get themselves involved in our battles."

"I can agree that those kids will get themselves hurt, but I believe we can help them control their powers. For instance that girl who summoned the lighting, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"If she hadn't been careful, it would been more than that Brutus guy who would have been struck. She could have seriously gotten hurt. Then there's that boy who summoned the flames out of his hands."

"Rei-chan spoke fondly of him. You think she can actually help him control his powers?"

"I would think so if Rei-chan can ever confront him," Makoto stated. "Those kids do have potential, but yet one thing has bothered me. How did they gain those powers? They never displayed that kind of ability back at the Shadow Tournament."

"You're right. Here we are seven months later and they have these new powers. Artemis even told me that they're not lost Senshi. So, what could have given them these techniques?"

"That is a mystery in itself, Mina-chan. In any case, those kids are our responsibility. It is our duty to watch them and make sure they learn to control their powers."

Minako nodded in agreement with the tomboy, "Right."

"Another issue I want to bring up is Setsuna-san. She's been rather secretive lately. She won't even give us full details about these Rajita guys."

"I know and I wonder what she could be hiding from us. We're all in this together and no secrets should be kept confidential."

"Yes, but sooner or later we will get our answers," Makoto said and fixed her hat. "Plus, these Rajita guys are going to prove tough if that Brutus guy is of any indication."

"We'll overcome them just like every other villain we've gone against! I mean we just survived Pharaohmon! We did it without Sailor Moon. We proved we're capable of winning our own battles!"

"Yeah and Usagi-chan was proud of our victory," Makoto smiled. "You're right. I just wish I had your optimism."

"Just don't worry too much, Mako-chan," Minako pat her friend on the back. "You have a show to get to later."

"That won't be until seven and there's still plenty of time."

"Oh, in that case, you want to go and get some ice cream?"

"You've read my mind, Minako-chan!" Makoto clapped her two hands together at once. "Shall we?"

"After you!" Minako pointed down the street.

The two girls glanced towards one another and exchanged smirks. Then, they raced across the street. The loser would have to buy and Minako would make sure she is not the one who has to pay for their ice cream.

Only a few hours remained until the marine show started and Mako-chan wanted to get there on time. She would once again meet Mako Tsunami and was excited to see his performance. She always loved watching marine shows and this one should be more exciting.

However, Makoto wouldn't be the only one to attend the show. She would also have company with Cammy, Aoshi and Yui. Only Cammy would know that Makoto would be there but Yui and Aoshi have no idea. Tonight be should loads of fun, but could it also be the hotspot for another Rajita strike? There's no telling.

-

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:05 PM**

After taking the bus from out of the Shinjuku district, Cammy Sakura Hino arrived at the shrine and walked up the steps. She stopped to find her sister sweeping the floors of the shrine grounds.

"Sister! I'm home!" Cammy called out to her guardian sister.

Glancing ahead, Rei smiled and waved back to Cammy. The younger sibling scurried up the steps and raced over to greet her. Rei embraced her little sister and rubbed her head.

"Hi there, Cammy-chan," Rei smiled. "How was school today?"

"Eh, school and class work as usual. I did tell you that I was going to the marine show tonight, right?"

"It'll be at seven, right? Are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"It'll be all right, Rei. I promised Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun I'd meet them back at the flower shop."

"You mean the flower shop Yui's godmother owns? I've bought some very beautiful flowers there from Maya Katsuya."

"Yeah, they are so beautiful! Maybe we can go there sometime to buy some more flowers."

"Now, that's an idea," Rei nodded. "We could plant some more flowers around the shrine. What do you suggest?"

"Maybe some baby Sakura trees?"

Rei giggled and pat her sister on the head gently, "Sure, we'll see. If you have homework, I would suggest you get it done before you go."

"Ok and you know what's for dinner?"

"Dinner...? Well, I didn't prepare anything..." Rei said with a sweat drop dripping over her forehead.

"Oh, that's okay. Maybe we can heat up some curry?"

"Now, that's an idea, Cammy-chan!" Rei nodded in agreement. "I was just thinking about having some."

"That's the spirit. Now, run along inside and get your homework done so we can eat and get you ready."

"No problem, Rei," Cammy nodded and skipped ahead into the shrine grounds.

Watching her sister step inside, Rei smiled and continued to sweep the steps. She had a very rough morning, especially after being confronted by Haruka and Michiru. They had challenged her ideals. She could even looked back and recalled those events replaying in her mind. Just hearing those two berate her was enough to motivate her.

-

"_**Just remember what you said, you said that they were your new responsibilities? Well, I do hope you three know what you're doing."**_

"_**Just in case this turns into a mess, we'll know when to clean up the mess you three left behind," Michiru said rather candidly.**_

"_**Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Rei called out as she got up from her chair. "What's the deal? You don't think we can live up to our responsibilities? I'll have you know that we've been through a lot of crap when Pharaohmon was making our lives a living hell. I think we, as Senshi, have truly proven ourselves to fight our own battles."**_

_-_

Shaking her head, Rei wanted to forget about that whole situation. However, she can't escape the truth and deny the fact the Tamers have awakened powers. She even said so herself that she and her comrades would take full responsibility of the Tamer children.

"I have to find that kid sometime," Rei said to herself. "Though, I must confront him as Sailor Mars since he already knows me when I'm in my Senshi identity. That kid is playing with fire and if he's not careful then he will end up getting burned."

"Hey! Rei-san!" a familiar voice called out from the distance.

The Miko was quick to pick up on this familiar tone and quickly turned to find the spunky Izumi Orimoto. Accompanying her was Takuya Kanbara, who was reading a magazine in hand.

"Oh, Izumi-chan!" Rei happily waved to the blonde. "How is everything with you?"

"Oh, the same old," Izumi replied. "My, I see you're hard at work sweeping these beautiful temple steps. Isn't it just a beautiful sight, Takuya?"

After a few moments of silence, Izumi found herself without a reply and wondered if she was even talking to herself. She turned to find Takuya laughing at an article he was reading in the magazine.

"Oh man! Just what kind of crazy stuff will they come up with next? What a bunch of maroons! Ha!"

Snatching the magazine from out of Takuya's hands, the blonde growled to herself and folded the magazine up. Takuya whined out as he tried getting back his magazine.

"Hey, that's not fair, Izumi!" Takuya shouted out. "Give that back! I was reading an article in there that was hilarious!"

"And I just asked you a question regarding Rei's shrine! What do you think of it?"

"This is a really nice shrine," Takuya commented and observed the scenery. "This place must cost a lot to stay in. How do you do it?"

"Well, actually it's a shrine passed down my family for generations. It's actually my grandfather's but I will gain inheritance of it one day. I'm hoping to split it with my sister."

"Wow, that's neat. This place looks so cool!" Takuya walked around.

"Would you two like a little tour of the place?"

"Oh, we'd love that, Rei!" Izumi jumped up excitedly and nodded. "How about it, Takuya?"

"Sure, besides I'm in no hurry," Takuya smirked. "Just lead the way, Rei."

"Ok then, but make sure not to touch anything of value. There's a lot of stuff there that would be considered a fortune, especially the ancient antiques."

With that said Rei placed her broom aside and led the two children directly towards the front section of the temple. Her eyes turned towards Takuya as she already knew that he was Agunimon. On the other hand, Takuya and Izumi both already know that Rei is Sailor Mars. However, out of respect for each other, they decided to keep this amongst themselves and involve any possible conflict.

"_I still remember that Rei is Sailor Mars and I'll bet she knows we're Legendary Warriors. Though, I doubt she be the type to reveal our identities. Rei's an honest person and I trust her," _Izumi said in thought.

Before Rei turned around corner, she quickly turned to find Cammy walking out to greet a tall man wearing black clothing, a long-sleeve shirt and pants to be specific. The man's hair is slightly slicked back with a curl and a 'dot' embedded on his forehead. His eyes appeared to have a sinister appearance. He was speaking to Cammy and the girl pointed directly towards her sister.

"Um, hey, who's that guy?" Takuya asked.

"Were you expecting a visitor, Rei?" Izumi said.

"No, but I've seen this guy visit the shrine from time to time," Rei replied. "You two will have to excuse me for a minute. I'm so sorry for this."

"It's no big deal. We'll wait," Takuya stated and stretched his arms out. "Besides, I can stretch a bit after all of that walking."

"We'll be here waiting, Rei," Izumi said to the raven-haired Miko.

Once acknowledging the two kids, Rei walked directly to the man and cleared her throat. The man turned around to face her as a tiny smirk crossed his face.

"Good day, Sensui-san," Rei greeted the man. "Have you come by to give another prayer?"

"Yes and I came by to see your beautiful garden," Sensui observed the gorgeous Sakura garden. "How has the shrine business been, Hino-san?"

"Oh, very well, we were thinking of spreading our garden around a bit. Right, Cammy-chan? We're going to plant some baby Sakura trees."

"Right and they'll grow up to be majestic trees!" Cammy responded to her sister.

"That's the sole reason why I am attracted to your temple, Hino-san," Sensui smiled and walked over to view the Sakura trees. "Flowers are so delicate, fragile yet they have pure hearts and a desire to bring life. The Sakura are an enduring metaphor for the ephemeral nature of life, most commonly depicted in many artistic forms."

"That's very nice of you to say that about such beautiful flowers, Sensui-san," Rei said.

"I actually rather prefer the company of flowers and nature over people."

"Really? For what reason do you not prefer the company of humans?"

"That's a story for another time, Hino-san," Sensui stated as he walked off towards the steps. "I'd like to see more flowers, Hino-san. Perhaps they will be a perfect gift before my time comes. Fare thee well."

Watching Sensui leave, Rei couldn't help but feel a very dark, strange vibe from the man. She couldn't really place a finger on it, but she had a feeling he was up to no good. Though, she was flattered with his comments about the flowers.

"Oh! He didn't come and say his prayers, sister!"

"That's ok, Cammy-chan. Just let the man be," Rei stated as her eyes looked towards the direction where Sensui had left. _"There's obviously something going on with that guy. I don't know what but I don't like it."_

"Sensui-san is a nice but a strange man, sister."

"I agree but he does leave us with things to think about. Plus, his choice of poetry and metaphors are brilliant. Too bad there aren't many men like Sensui-san. He's so full of mystery..."

"Rei! We're ready whenever you are!" Takuya and Izumi called out.

"Oh! I almost forgot about them! Cammy-chan, make sure to finish your homework and I'll be there to get the curry ready. Just let me finish the day with these two."

"No problem, sister," Cammy nodded in reply and scurried back inside.

Looking ahead at Takuya and Izumi, Rei would assume with the full tour of the Hikawa Shrine. She wondered whether Sensui would show his face again, but she didn't let him bother her that much. What she should really focus on is locating the Tamers and fighting against the Rajita invaders. Those were her new prime objectives and she planned on accomplishing them sooner than later.

"_Besides, I have other things I need to worry about. Like that boy and his friends. Then, there's no telling when another Rajita will attack. We had best stay on our guard and I hope Mako-chan doesn't run into trouble tonight. But why do I have a feeling that something is bound to happen at the marine show? Should I even let Cammy-chan go? Maybe that's just it. I'm worrying myself to death. I'm sure everything will be just fine. I hope..."_

"Rei? Are you all right? It seems something is bothering you," Izumi asked with concern. "Was there something about that man that you felt weary of?"

"Oh no, he usually comes by to give a prayer to the shrine and observes the garden," Rei stated. "I've just been very busy."

"Yeah and you look like you could use some sleep if you ask me," Takuya pointed out. "It's just a suggestion."

"Yeah, good point. I do need plenty of sleep. Then again, I have to go drop my sister off at the marine show tonight."

"Oh cool! I hear a duelist is going to be performing there with the animals!"

"I know I heard from one of my friends."

"Well, I know she's going to have a good time," Izumi smiled. "Right, Takuya?"

"Yep, no doubt about it!"

"Can we get started on the tour? I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Rei apologized.

"It's all right. We don't have anything else much to do," Izumi shrugged. "If you want, we can stick around until you have to drop your sister off?"

"My sister is meeting with some friends at a flower shop in Shinjuku."

"She's going by herself?" Takuya asked. "I don't know. I wouldn't really trust people out there."

"Oh don't worry, my sister is quite resourceful," Rei replied. "Anyway, let's get on with the tour?"

With that said the Miko led the children through the shrine to give them the whole tour. Rei did not want to admit it but she sensed a premonition of events to come pertaining the possible Rajita attacks. She had to tell Makoto soon about Cammy arriving at the show and warn her friend to stay on guard.

But, as usual, the Rajita will decide when to implement their next strike.

-

* * *

**East Shinjuku/Shinjuku Central Park/Guilmon's Former Den/4:45 PM**

After their classes ended for the day, Takato arrived at the park with Guilmon to tell him his experience today. Guilmon was awe struck when he heard Takato describe his body being engulfed in a 'blazing inferno'. As usual, Takato was telling an overdramatic version of the story and attempting to impress his digimon.

"Wow, so now you can become the Human Torch?" Guilmon asked curiously. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"You know what's even cooler? I don't end up becoming barbeque myself! Man, these new powers so are cool! So, Kazu? Kenta? What do you guys think?"

Upon hearing this, the boys' mouths dropped. Well, at least Kazu did. He was a witness to Takato's fire summoning at the Con-Event. Normally he'd laugh up at Takato for another 'lame story', but he had no doubts that Takato could have done this.

"So, how does it feel? I mean you even said you were a human inferno! I mean, what about any side effects?" Kazu asked the goggle head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel any side effects at all," the boy examined his body and waved his hand in front of his face. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You have to show me this inferno form of yours, Takato! Please, let me see it!" Kenta begged. "Please?"

"I'm not even sure I want to do that and cause a commotion. The people outside will no doubt see the flames."

"Have you talked to Rika about this already?" Kazu pointed out. "Remember she had her own share of powers, too..."

"You boys rang?" Rika called out.

Immediately spinning around towards the entrance door, Rika was standing with her arms crossed. Renamon quickly appeared beside the tomboy's side.

"Hey, Rika! Renamon!" Takato greeted the girl and her fox digimon.

"Don't forget about us," Henry and Himura called in unison.

Now, the whole gang was standing outside. Henry, Terriermon, Himura and Inumon were all standing outside the den. Takato walked outside and looked at each of his three friends. Then, they immediately sprang up the same question that implied to them.

"So, did anything strange happen to you today!" the four Tamers asked in unison.

"Rika! Why is your school uniform wet?" Takato asked and pointed out.

"Let's just say that Mother Nature is on my side now," Rika sighed.

"What? Mother Nature?" Guilmon tilted his head in confusion.

"Not only am I able to summon lighting but it looks like I control weather, too," Rika said as raised a hand over her head. "Watch..."

As Rika waited for a few seconds, the Tamers gasped out as she managed to summon a dark cloud. Kenta practically was freaking out at the sight.

"Whoa! Whoa! Rika can now form clouds!" Kenta exclaimed. "Kazu? What the heck is going on here!"

"Just as I was telling you these past few days, dude," Kazu smiled. "Man, I wish I had my own set of super abilities! I sure could use some super strength or speed!"

"The chances of that are one in a million, Kazu," Kenta rolled his eyes. "You're not even good enough."

"Oh yeah? Just you wait and see!"

"Wow, Rika, now that's killer," Takato chuckled a bit. "Just make sure not to send that thing to strike me with a thunder bolt. I know I'll have to stay on your good side."

"Make sure you do, Takato," Renamon suggested to the goggle boy. "With her new abilities, there's no telling what kind of weather she can create when she..."

"Ahem, I know I'll have self control of my new powers," Rika crossed her arms. "I'm not going to be show boating."

"Takato, check this out," Himura demonstrated as he pulled out a pair of metal rods and tossed them into mid-air.

"Yikes! Those things are going to fall on our heads!" Takato panicked.

"Just wait and see this, Takato," Inumon chuckled.

Then, without much trouble, Himura held his right hand up and immediately stopped the falling bars. They were now levitating above the boy and remained completely frozen.

"No way! Are you controlling some kind of magnetic force, Himura?" Takato gasped out.

"Apparently I can... I did manage to stop a metal tray from slamming into my head," Himura explained and slowly dropped his hand to lower the metal rods gently on the ground. "That's not all..."

Extending his right hand, Himura concentrated and tightened his teeth. What he was about to do appeared to be painful and the pain was written all over his face. Within a split second, three metallic claws emerged.

_**"HOLY CRAP!"**_ Takato exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Himura! Are these your new powers!"

"You better believe it," Inumon nodded. "Himura had already told Phillipe."

"You guys should have seen the look on his face when I showed him these claws," Himura smiled. "Phillipe wants to see us together sometime this week since he's eager to see all of you with your new powers."

"Hey, Henry, why don't you show them your power?" Terriermon tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Now, watch this, guys," Henry said while placing his hand on the ground. "If you thought Himura's new powers were something, this will blow you away!"

With that said Henry harnessed his powers carefully and concentrated. The Tamers gathered to witness a piece of rock immediately ripped out of the ground and floating above Henry's hand. Takato, Kazu and Kenta's eyes widened in shock.

"Henry... Did you just pull that rock out!" Kenta exclaimed. "He just did what I thought he did..."

"Man, wicked!" Kazu laughed out. "Now I'm dying to gain myself some powers! Our buddies are mutants!"

"Heh, yeah I even said that I could be something like a character from X-Men or the Fantastic Four," Takato nodded. "Well, I'm already a Human Torch..."

"So, what do you guys think?" Henry asked his friends.

"That's a very creative power, Henry," Himura complimented the boy.

"Heh, way to go, Henry! Now you guys can be a little more useful in any battle with those creeps like that the one we dealt with," Terriermon said.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Takato called out. "Look, guys. I know these new powers of ours are wicked cool and all, but we need to keep this a secret from the public. That includes our families. Kazu and Kenta, you two are witnesses."

"Well, then there's Phillipe," Himura stated. "And I'm sure my sister would be curious to know."

"Ok, so only a select few? Fine, but we can't tell any adults about our powers. I feel that we should only use these powers during emergencies and nothing more."

"I'm inclined to agree, Takato," Henry nodded his head. "I mean, other than Phillipe, Kazu and Kenta, there's also Takuya and the others. I'm sure they'll be honest to keep our new powers a secret, too."

"Nice to see you using your head, goggle head," Rika looked towards the boy.

"There's just no telling what kind of damage we'll cause with these power. Plus, we can't endanger the lives of people around us," Himura said. "Though, knowing Yui, she will find out my new powers. Same goes for Dark Gabumon."

"Don't worry guys. Your secret is safe with us," Kenta spoke up. "Right, Kazu?"

"Right! Don't worry, but just you wait! I'm going to gain some powers of my own to compete with you four! So for now, enjoy your free reign while it lasts!"

"Ha! In your dreams, Kazu!" Rika chuckled amusedly.

"You won't be laughing for long, Rika!"

"Now, now, guys! Let's just make sure to keep our powers in check and play it safe," Takato stated. "Though, it's going to be a bit difficult to control the flames."

"Don't worry, Takato. I'm sure you'll find a way around it sooner than later," Guilmon assured his partner.

"We'll all find solutions to keeping our powers in check. We're just going to have to work on it," Himura said.

"Hey, Himura, isn't Yui going to be going out with her friends tonight?"

"You're right, Inumon. She just called me just a few minutes ago. Since Aoshi's dad will be taking them, I feel they'll be just fine."

"I hope so, Himura..."

"Are you worried?"

"No, it's just that..." Inumon said while never getting a chance to finish.

Renamon couldn't help but feel concerned for Inumon. She knew that something was bothering him yet he would never tell anyone straightforward about his problems. Though, she could probably guess that the Rajita attack had really gotten to him. Who could blame him? Brutus nearly killed Rika, which did not go well for the vulpine. She felt that she had failed as Rika's protector that day.

"Inumon...?"

"What is it, Renamon?" Inumon turned towards her. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Simply hearing that from the mongrel did not bond well with her. Renamon wanted to know whether Inumon needed to talk.

"_Inumon, what could be bothering you? Does Himura gaining these new powers trouble you? I know I feel uncomfortable with Rika getting herself involved as she did with Brutus. These are battles Takato and the others should not get involved in. They're putting themselves at risk. We should be the ones to protect them, right? We are their partners yet... I can't even fathom the possibility of the kids becoming heavily involved."_

Inumon simply sighed and thought in mind, _"Himura, can we even be sure Yui-chan will be fine? Those monsters are bound to appear where we'll least expect them. Those kids have to remain cautious. But, why am I getting this terrible premonition that something is going to happen at that marine show?"_

As the Tamers continued to gossip about their new powers, there was a lone figure watching them in the shadows. The figure appeared to be female with dark green flowing hair and holding a red orb in one hand. It was Setsuna Meioh, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto. The Time Guardian watched the children to further investigate their progress.

"The children's powers are finally starting to surface. It will only be a matter of time before they fully harness their full potentials. Its no wonder Haruka was weary about these children. Even their own partners are worried for their safety. Children, you're treading too close to dangerous waters. This is a battle you must not get involved in. Rei-san, I just hope you and the girls know what you're doing..."

With that said, Setsuna walked off across the forested area and out of sight. For when she'll appear, the Tamers and the Senshi would least expect it. However, Renamon had managed to feel Setsuna's presence and made sure to remind herself to confront the Time Guardian herself.

-

* * *

**Northwest Shinjuku/Shinjuku Marine Park/7:00 PM**

Later that evening, it was finally show time. The crowds were gathering on this special evening to attend one of many of Shinjuku Marine Park's more popular attractions. The marine show was the largest attraction considering that the famous marine duelist, Mako Tsunami, would be taking part in the show. He has been working with the marine park ever since his performance during the Battle City tournament.

Well, as expected, Makoto Kino arrived just on time and had changed into a different pair of clothes. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeve shirt with a white spaghetti-string halter-top underneath, blue jean shorts, a red cap and white New Balance shoes. She was a procrastinator when it comes to time. Looking at her watch, Makoto walked inside a small stadium where people have filed in for tonight's festivities. She was so excited to see this show and anticipated Mako Tsunami.

"Wow, this is going to be one crowded show and all just for Mako? He has to be really popular to attract this many people," Makoto looked around the small stadium in awe. "Well, I know I'm going to enjoy it! I love these marine shows!"

Pulling out her camera, she took some snap shot pictures of the stadium and the large aquarium pool at the center of the stage. She could even see the Orca swimming around inside the tank.

"Ah, there's the Orca that's going to be performing!" Makoto said while taking pictures of the whale. "Ah, good thing I'm taking pictures. I know Minako-chan would want to see some really developed pictures of the stadium!"

As Makoto looked around the stadium to take pictures, the trio arrived before the festivities were set to begin. Yui, Aoshi and Cammy arrived together after Aoshi's father had dropped them off.

"Wow, take a look a all of these people, Aoshi-kun!" Yui exclaimed as she gasped out.

"No kidding! This just might be a good show if all of these people are here," Aoshi nodded in agreement.

"This is my first time coming to this marine show," Cammy stated. "Just how good can the shows be?"

"You're going to love it, Cammy-chan! Selina the Orca is so sweet!" Yui replied to her friend's question. "Right, Aoshi?"

"Yeah, and she's very cooperative with the people, too! Just make sure not to get close to the tank or she'll spray you with water," Aoshi smirked.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Aoshi-kun," Cammy giggled.

"Oh, shhh, the show is about to begin you guys," Yui told her two friends.

The stadium crowds cheered as a spotlight came down at the center of the stage. Then, a voiceover from the speakers spoke out to give the introduction to tonight's guest.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we welcome you to tonight's special performance here at the Shinjuku Marine Park! We have a very special treat for all of you! For those familiar with the game Duel Monsters, allow me to be the first to introduce you to the marine duel specialist! Please welcome the one, the only, Mako Tsunami!"**

The large crowds erupted and stood on their feet in anticipation for Mako's arrival. Makoto cheered out and whistled excitedly. Then, another spotlight shone don on the stage and there Mako was standing. He was holding a bucket of fish in one hand and a beach ball in the other hand. He acknowledged the crowd and waved to them.

"All right! It's Mako Tsunami!" a boy screamed out for the duelist. "You rock!"

"Mako, you must be one heck of a swell guy if you have these many fans," Makoto smiled and looked down towards the stage. "If only I could be on there to help give a performance... Ha, keep dreaming, Mako-chan... You couldn't hope to attract this many people!"

Grabbing the microphone, Mako called out to the roaring crowds.

"Good evening, everyone! I am happy that you all could make it here and what a crowd we have! Thank you for all the support. I'll be returning to duel sometime in the near future, but tonight I will be giving you one heck of a show! Because I know that's what you've come here to see!"

Mako received a loud ovation once he had said those specific comments. He dropped the bucket of fish down and tossed the beach ball into the water. Selina the Orca leaped right out of the tank and caught the ball over her nose.

"Tonight, I'll be performing with Selina, but first... Can I get a member from the audience to come on down to volunteer? Anyone? This is your chance to perform with me, the ocean duelist!"

As Mako scanned the crowd, he quickly caught sight of Makoto sitting at one of the center rows. He quickly threw his microphone up and caught it with just his right hand. Then, he directly pointed to where Makoto was sitting.

"You! Can I have you come down to assist me in tonight's festivities?"

Upon hearing this, Makoto's heart raced rapidly and her hands were becoming sweaty. The spotlight shone down on her with the audience members cheering her on. The brunette couldn't believe this. One minute she denied any chance of being involved in a performance and now she has gained that opportunity. Makoto stood up nervously and walked down the steps.

"That's it! It's all right! Don't be shy now, pretty lady!" Mako said through the microphone.

Makoto hopped over the guardrail and walked onto the stage. She gulped to herself and tried to remain calm. This was an opportunity to perform in front of a large crowd of people. She was nervous but she had a good feeling Mako would help guide her through.

"Nice to see that you made here," Mako whispered to her. "Is this your first time performing in front of people?"

"No, but I've never had to perform with animals before," Makoto responded with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this, Mako-chan? That's your name, right?"

"Yeah and I'll do my best."

Once hearing this from Makoto, the ocean duelist winked towards her direction and that immediately caused the brunette the slightly blush. She couldn't help but feel comfortable being around the company of Mako. She also knows that she can trust him one hundred percent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight my guest helper will be this beautiful young lady! Give it up for Mako-chan!" Mako announced.

The audiences cheered heavily for the brunette. She managed to wave out to the crowds nervously and laughed to herself. Cammy quickly pointed her out and jumped out of her seat.

"Ah! Mako-san! That's one of my sister's friends on stage!" Cammy exclaimed. _"Ah, so that's who Mako-san was talking about? Boy, she sure looks nervous. I hope she knows what she's doing."_

"Hey, yeah! I remember her from the Con-Event!" Yui nodded. "Right, Aoshi-kun? We met Cammy's friends at the event."

"That's right! I've got to say Cammy-chan. Your sister's friends are pretty popular if even one has a chance of performing on stage of the marine park show."

"I guess, but my sister did say Mako-san would be here. C'mon, guys! Let's give her our full support!" Cammy shouted out.

"**_GO, MAKO-SAN!"_** the trio called out in unison to support the brunette.

Once she heard her name being called out, Makoto noticed the three kids cheering her on. She laughed nervously and a sweat drop formed over her forehead.

"It's Cammy-chan and her two friends," Makoto whispered to herself before waving back to the children. "Don't worry, kids. I'll be sure to provide you guys a good show. This one's for you, Cammy-chan."

Mako called out to Selina to bring the ball over towards him. He took the ball from off of Selina's nose and handed it to Makoto. She took the ball and held it. Mako simply nodded his head and gave her the 'go' to throw the ball.

"It's all right, Mako-chan. Selina's a good girl," Mako assured her.

"Right..." she nodded in reply.

Without much hesitation, she threw the ball up and gracefully jumped up to slap it towards the water. Then, Selina's tail stuck right out of the water and slammed the ball back with the slam of her tail. Makoto caught the ball and laughed happily. Selina poked her head out of the water and playfully squealed out.

"Wow, she's starting to like you, Mako-chan," Mako smiled. "She and I used to have trouble getting along. But you managed to get a compliment from Selina on your first time."

"Really?"

"Animals have a sixth sense to tell who has a good heart. I think it's obvious you have a pure heart, Mako-chan."

Upon hearing this, Makoto blushed and giggled. Being around Mako for some apparent reason made her happy and comfortable. The compliment Mako gave was the nicest thing a guy has ever said to her. She tossed the ball towards him and winked. Mako smiled and tossed the ball into the water. Selina jumped right out with her tail sticking out and slapped the ball back to Mako.

"Good girl!" Mako complimented the Orca. "Now, let's give you some food! Mako-chan, would you do the honors?"

"Um, what? Are you sure?" Makoto asked as she turned towards the waters.

"Yeah, Selina has grown to like, Mako-chan. Now she wants to know whether to completely trust you if you feed her."

Picking out a fish from out of the bucket, she handed one to Makoto. She held it and gulped.

"It's okay. Don't be nervous, because animals can sense fear. They can't tell whether you are going to attack them if you are too scared."

"But..."

"Trust me, Mako-chan."

"I..."

Makoto looked into Mako's eyes. She could easily read through his eyes and tell that he was a man who has years of experience with the ocean. She can completely trust in his word and smiled.

"Sure," Makoto nodded in reply. "I can trust you, Mako."

Kneeling down beside the edge of the stage, she held her hand out with the fish in hand. Selina came swimming towards the surface and opened her mouth. Makoto gulped and dropped the fish into Selina's mouth. The Orca gladly accepted the fish and closed its mouth to swallow it. Makoto then inched closer and touched Selina's head. Selina came closer to Makoto and kissed her on the face with her tongue.

"Selina does like you, Mako-chan! She just kissed you!" Mako laughed happily.

Makoto turned around and giggled, "You're right! Man, how could have I doubted you?"

"Well, how does it feel?"

"This is so fun. I never thought being in front of these people would be this exciting," Makoto watched the cheering crowds.

"Now, I propose a question to you?"

"What's that, Mako?"

"How would you like to be my assistant for the rest of the marine shows?"

As soon as she heard this proposal, Makoto couldn't help but feel surprised. She only expected to be a guest assistant for one night, but for several more evening shows? Makoto's heart was racing. She couldn't turn down this proposal. This was her chance to perform in front of crowds and she's always loved the sea animals. Plus, this was an opportunity to work with Mako more.

"Mako... I... I would be happy to accept your offer. You can count me in," Makoto smiled.

"Then, welcome aboard, partner," Mako extended his hand out.

Looking down at Mako's extended hand, the brunette shook his hand and smiled. This would be the start of a successful business relationship, but for Mako it was making a new friend in the process.

"How about we get together for lunch sometime, Mako-chan? Will you be free?"

"I work at a restaurant and I often get a lot of work. I'll check my schedule, and I'll give you a call."

"Sure, hold on, let me give you my number..."

Mako pulled out a small business card from out of his pocket and handed it to Makoto. She took it and reviewed the number.

"All right, Mako-san! I'll bet she likes him!" Cammy exclaimed. "Wow, I wish I could find myself a boy..."

"Cammy-chan, you're still a kid! You won't have to worry about getting a boy for a long while!" Aoshi said.

"I don't know, Aoshi-kun. That was nice of you to invite us to the show," Yui smiled to Aoshi.

"Oh...? Heh, yeah..." the boy couldn't help but blush. "Guess you have a point..."

"Hey! There's something coming out of the water!" a group of kids screamed out.

The trio immediately turned to watch an ominous figure emerging through the water. Even Selina screeched out in horror. This being obviously was not a welcome guest to the show.

"Oh no! What is that thing!" Aoshi exclaimed and pointed out.

For some strange reason, Yui and Cammy both could sense a dark presence from the being.

"Yui-chan, this thing has a very strong, dark vibe!" Cammy warned her friend. "Mako-chan is in danger!"

"If that's the case, we have to do something and quick!" Yui shouted out. "Hey, Mako-chan! Hey! Behind you!"

"Mako-chan! Behind you!" Cammy screamed out to her friend.

As soon as she overheard the children's pleas, she instantly turned around to find a creature garbed inside an armored shell. Mako also caught glimpse of the monster and cried out in horror.

"What... What is that thing!" Mako exclaimed.

"Mako! Get back!" Makoto screamed as she pushed Mako aside.

The creature launched a spear directly towards the pair. Fortunately, Makoto pushed Mako aside and let the spear spike through the ground. The monster looked like a cross between a nautilus and a crab. His skin was a hideous dark green with a black armored seashell. It had a pair of limbs and arms. The hands were actually large pinchers and the face looked exactly like a squid's. It blurted out a squealing screech and pointed its spear at the pair.

"What is that thing? I don't remember him being a part of the show! The park officials had better let me know when they were inviting more guests!"

"Get a grip, Mako! That guy is obviously no guest after he tried to spear us!" Makoto growled as she lay on top of Mako and guarded him. _"There's no doubt about it. This punk is a Rajita! How dare he try to ruin my night!"_

"It's another one of those Rajita guys!" Cammy cried out. _"Mako-chan can't transform into Sailor Jupiter if Mako and all of these people are around! There's something we have to do!"_

"Human, where are the Sailor Senshi! My objective is to eliminate them! Tell me where they are!" the monster roared out. "For I, Kraken, will not rest until I take one of their heads!"

"So, you came here for the Sailor Senshi? Well, pal, I doubt you want any part of them!" Makoto stood up in protective guard over Mako. "Mako, I advise you get away from here!"

"But, what about you? You can't possibly stand up to that thing by yourself!"

"No, but I provide distraction until the Senshi arrive!"

"You know the Sailor Senshi, Mako-chan?"

"Yes, I do," Makoto replied. "Please, Mako, get out of here! When the Senshi arrive, I'll be sure to find you. Go, now!"

"Right!"

"Oh and Mako... Thank you for the offer. I'd be happy to work with you on the upcoming shows," Makoto glanced to Mako and smiled. "You're a good guy, Mako, and I want to get to know you better. So, let's make out of this in one piece."

"Right, Mako-chan! Please come back safely," Mako nodded and ran off towards the back way.

With the audience fleeing out of the stadium, Makoto was given a better chance to confront Kraken and fight on even ground as a Sailor Senshi. Yui, Aoshi and Cammy were the only ones left in the audience. They watched on as Makoto prepared to go toe to toe with Kraken.

"That girl is crazy if she thinks she can take that monster!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Cammy-chan, we have to do something or that thing will kill her!" Yui said to her friend.

"_No! I forgot that Yui and Aoshi haven't seen Mako-chan transform..." _Cammy thought. _"You'll need to transform elsewhere!"_

"Hey, ugly! You're going to pay for ruining my night!" Makoto stared down Kraken with a serious demeanor and removed her long-sleeve shirt and cap. "C'mon, I'll fight you as I am!"

As Makoto said that, she stepped into a judo stance. Kraken watched and took humor in this 'petty human' actually challenging him to hand to hand combat.

"Well, this is amusing!" Kraken laughed. "You actually think you can take me as you are? You're not fooling me, Princess of Jupiter!"

Realizing what he had said, Makoto gasped in shock and remained in her judo stance. She couldn't believe that he figured out her identity.

"How... How did you know I was Sailor Jupiter?"

"My lordship has a very reliable intelligence on his side and it was easy to find you out after you battle with Brutus. You revealed your transformations and made work for my lordship easier. We are not incompetent like you're past enemies!"

"Oh, is that right? Well, I guess I have to commend your boss, right? Ha! Don't make me laugh! We Senshi have gotten more powerful since our battle with the likes of Beryl and Galaxia!"

"Yes, but my lordship has superior power compared to those two! For we, the Rajita, are the Moon Kingdom's worst nightmare come to life!"

"Rajita...? Look, I don't even recall you guys..."

"Haven't you figured it out by now? You Senshi have not recovered your full memories!"

"Our full memories? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to waste my time explaining to a brain dead human like you. You couldn't hope to understand the true objective of our cause!"

"Sure, I do. You're just a group of creeps wanting to destroy us and take over the earth!"

"Conquest? Don't kid yourself, Senshi of Jupiter," Kraken encircled Makoto. "If you were wise, you'd transform into Sailor Jupiter and battle me right now!"

Turning around Makoto found Cammy and her friends watching from the stands. She immediately called out to them.

"Cammy-chan! What are you guys doing here! Get out as soon as you can!" Makoto yelled out to the children. "It's not safe here!"

"You heard her guys! Let's go!" Cammy said as she led Yui and Aoshi out.

"But, wait! She can't fight that thing alone!" Yui exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Yui-chan. The Senshi will arrive any minute to help Mako-chan," Cammy assured her friend.

"Let's hope so for her sake, Cammy-chan," Aoshi stated.

"_Good, now you can transform without any interruptions, Mako-chan! Please make it out just fine!" _the young Hino thought.

As she watched the children flee, Makoto could now fight Kraken without any distractions. She leaped out at the monster and delivered a punch to its face. Surprisingly, the blow was strong enough to send Kraken sliding back. Makoto charged ahead and delivered a vicious spinning leg sweep. Kraken was tripped right off his feet but he managed to stop himself by standing on his left hand. Makoto jumped to her feet and waited for Kraken to attack. The Rajita mutant charged ahead with his spear in one hand.

"Now, you're mine!" Kraken screeched out.

Makoto quickly turned and gasped out. Once Kraken brought down his spear, Makoto pulled out one last-ditch effort. She quickly grabbed Kraken by his left arm and executed a Judo throw. Kraken was caught completely off guard by this technique and was thrown down near the edge of the water. Makoto quickly did a back flip and sighed a breath of relief.

"All right, playtime is over, creep!" Makoto pulled out her transformation rod.

"You... wench!" Kraken screamed out in anger.

"Say what you will, but I'm taking you down!" Makoto declared.

Just then as Makoto was prepared to transform, Mako remained leaned against the wall where neither Makoto nor Kraken can see him. He peeked to watch Makoto holding her transformation pen.

"What is she holding there? Man, Mako-chan is sure a strong girl. I never thought she was capable of this," Mako whispered.

"Now, prepare yourself! **_JUPITER! CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

Once he heard her official transformation call, Mako gasped out in shock and watched as Makoto instantly transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter before his eyes. His 'little mermaid' was actually the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter!

"_Mako-chan! You're... You're a Sailor Senshi! Unbelievable! I'm a business partner with a Senshi! Now this is awesome!"_

"Kraken, for ruining my night of fun, I'm so kicking your marine ass!" Sailor Jupiter declared as she leaped down and charged the sea monster.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, foolish girl!" Kraken laughed as he slammed his spear through the ground.

As the staff penetrated the ground, a powerful force of energy came plowing across and towards Sailor Jupiter. She managed to see it coming and dodged to the side. Kraken took advantage of his adversary and slammed himself against Jupiter. She screamed out as Kraken took her down. Recovering from the blow, Jupiter jumped to back to her feet and clasped her hands together.

"**_JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"_**

As the lightning attack slammed against Kraken, he screeched and was electrocuted in the process. Sailor Jupiter saw this as an opportunity to attack again. She jumped up and slammed her boots down against Kraken's face. Jupiter picked the marine mutant by his neck and picked him up.

"This is you get for trying to ruin my fun! I was having a good time with Mako and you go interrupting! You Rajita creeps are already getting under my skin!"

As she cried out angrily, Jupiter tossed Kraken across into the water. The mutant managed to prevent its fall and levitated over the waters.

"Well, aren't you the resourceful one?" Jupiter snorted in annoyance.

"I'm not going to be that easily defeated! You have yet to see what I'm truly capable of, Princess Jupiter!" Kraken shouted and pulled out a green orb. "Now, try some of this! **_INK GRENADE!_**"

As the orb came flying down at her, Jupiter dodged it and slid away to the side. The orb exploded on impact with the ground and black ink smoke emerged. Jupiter coughed as the smoke spread out across. Kraken laughed and flew down to take advantage of Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter quickly turned and was knocked away by Kraken's left backhand. Jupiter rolled across and grunted from the blow. Kraken charged across, stood over the girl and slammed the sharp end of the staff through the ground. Jupiter moved aside from the spear and barely managed to escape being stabbed.

"Ha! You won't be able to keep this going on forever, Jupiter! In the end, you will become skewered!" Kraken laughed. "Die, Sailor Jupiter!"

The mutant continuously stabbed the ground with his spear and desperately tried to stab Jupiter. Yet her Senshi reflexes allowed her to dodge the blows.

"_Damn, I doubt I can keep this up much longer! I can try my ninja powers, but I'm sure this guy won't even give me the chance to do so!"_

"Die! Die! Die!" Kraken roared out.

-

Meanwhile, the children were running off out of the marine stadium. However, they didn't get far. Yui immediately stopped and turned around. Cammy and Aoshi stopped to wonder what was she was even thinking.

"Yui-chan, why did you stop? We have to get out of here!" Aoshi called to his friend.

"Don't tell me you intend to go back, Yui-chan?" Cammy asked the Tsubasa child. "You're..."

However, Yui did not take heed to their warnings. She ran off back towards the stadium.

"Man, Yui-chan is crazy!" Aoshi exclaimed. "Does she really think she stands a remote chance!"

"I don't know what she's thinking, but somehow I'm sensing a strong spiritual awakening within her."

"What do you mean 'spiritual awakening', Cammy-chan?"

"You'll see soon enough!" Cammy stated and ran off to catch up with Yui.

"Hey, wait for me!" Aoshi exclaimed as he ran in pursuit for the girls. _"If only I knew what Cammy meant by spiritual awakening. I have to see this for myself!"_

-

Meanwhile, Kraken continued slamming his spear down and was in the process of wearing down Sailor Jupiter. The Senshi managed summon some of her ninja powers and disappeared within a mist of green smoke. This immediately caught Kraken completely off guard as his spear stabbed through what appeared to be a log.

"What! Is this some kind of trick!" Kraken exclaimed. "Since when have the Senshi been capable of such an advanced stealth technique!"

"Since, now!" Jupiter called out.

As Kraken turned around, Sailor Jupiter quickly fought with hand-to-hand martial arts punches. Kraken followed each hand-to-hand movement and executed a leg sweep. Then, he took one end of his staff and slammed it against the concrete. Jupiter rolled away and executed a back flip while landing a kick in front of the creature's face.

"ARGH! You wretch!" Kraken squealed from the blow.

In retaliation, Kraken delivered an elbow strike directly into Jupiter's gut. The force of the blow managed to knock the wind out of the Senshi and knock her back.

"Feh, you can't hope to outfight me! I've been trained under the Rajita School of martial arts and self-defense! We're no slouches in combat!" Kraken stated while stalking towards a fallen Jupiter. "You are indeed a worthy opponent, but I have my orders to eliminate you."

Pointing his staff towards Jupiter, he channeled the dark energy through the weapon and aimed to destroy Jupiter in one shot. Sailor Jupiter struggled to stand up on her feet.

"Die, Princess Jupiter!" Kraken laughed out like a madman.

Sailor Jupiter stood her ground and stood willing to take the blast head on. Then, without warning, a blast of blue energy came shooting out of the audience stands. Kraken did not have any time to react and was knocked away by the blast. The mutant was left lying on the ground with a mark inflicted on his face. Sailor Jupiter turned towards the audience stands to find Yui standing with her right index finger pointed.

Even Yui wasn't sure how and why she did this, but she managed to channel what appeared to be spirit energy. This was a feat accomplished by the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Sailor Jupiter couldn't believe what she had just saw.

"That Yui kid... Did I just see her using... She used a form of energy that Yusuke guy used against Brutus! But, how...? Huh? Cammy-chan?"

Cammy and Aoshi came running by to take Yui away from the audience stands. A smile crossed Jupiter's face as Yui had given her the unexpected assist. This was her opportunity to finish Kraken and save the day.

"Thanks, kid... I won't know how you were able to pull that off, but I'm grateful. Now, Kraken!" Sailor Jupiter stated as she stood on her feet and clenched her right fist. "It ends here for you! **_JUPITER! ETERNAL MAKE-UP!_**"

Summoning the magic of her transformation, Super Sailor Jupiter now became garbed in a new outfit. Her outfit appeared to be similar to Eternal Sailor Moon except there were color variations of light green and pink on parts of her suit. Her boots were now long and white and her brooch exposed a green star and a pink bow. She had now become Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Coursing through her body were the powers of the thunder deities of her respective planet. Her eyes opened with streaks of electricity sparkling.

"Kraken! For attempting to bring harm to the innocence of these people, I, Sailor Jupiter, will extinguish the darkness you present!" Jupiter declared as she held a battle staff with a lightning bolt emblem at the front end.

"No... No! Please, have mercy!" Kraken backed away.

"Ha, I can sense the fear in you, creature of darkness! That's right! You should be afraid! For where I'm sending you is a place worse than limbo! Kraken..."

Spinning her staff overhead, Kraken panicked out of fear and scurried off. Eternal Sailor Jupiter phased out of one spot and reappeared directly in front of Kraken. However, the Rajita mutant had nowhere else to go. Jupiter slammed her staff **_THROUGH_** Kraken's torso and simply stated three words.

"Go. To. Hell."

_**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**_

Hundreds of thousands voltage of electricity jolted throughout Kraken. The mutant screeched out in horror as his body started to melt under the powerful electricity. He looked directly into Jupiter's eyes and saw the enraged glare of the thunder deities, including an image of Zeus himself. Kraken was sent soaring above the stadium with a large thunder dragon swallowing him up completely. Sailor Jupiter cried out while channeling all of her electric power. Kraken finally exploded and nothing was left of him. Only dust and a small emerald dropped to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter called forth her thunder dragon and absorbed it back through her thunder staff. She let out a sigh of relief and looked over at the spot where Kraken's ashes had fallen. She kneeled over to notice a shiny, light green emerald. Before she had a chance to pick it up, it shattered.

"What was that tiny emerald? I suppose that could be their life source," Sailor Jupiter wondered as she looked around. "Oh no! I've got to find Mako!"

Then, within a split second, Jupiter fled out in the form of a speed blur. Mako came out of hiding with an astonished look on his face. To think that his new friend was a Sailor Senshi.

"Wow... That was so awesome! Mako-chan is even cooler than I imagined!" Mako smiled proudly. "Now, that's the type of woman I'd like to have! Now to find where she went..."

"Mako! Hey, Mako!" Makoto's voice called out.

Quickly spinning around, Mako found Makoto running through the backdoor. He noticed that she was back in her normal civilian form.

"_My goodness that was quick!"_ Mako thought in surprise.

"Did the Senshi take care of the monster?" Makoto asked while obviously knowing she had lied.

"Only one arrived, but she kicked his butt and fried that creep! Nothing was left of that monster but dust!"

"Oh really? Man, I can't believe I missed it!" Makoto stomped her foot in disappointment.

"_You didn't miss because you were the one kicking butt out there, Mako-chan. Sailor Jupiter has become my favorite Senshi, hands down!"_

"Um, what are we standing around here for? How about we get out of here before the cops come!"

"Right, I'll lead the way out! By the way, do you have a car?" Mako asked.

"I don't and I had to take a bus here."

"I can offer to take you home. What do you say?"

"I... I'd like that very much, Mako. Thank you," Makoto bowed in respect to Mako.

"Before so, can I treat you to some ice cream? I know even pretty girls can't resist sweets."

The brunette couldn't help but giggle to his offer. A slight blush covered her face as she nodded.

"Oh, I love ice cream!" Makoto giggled like a schoolgirl. "Let's go, Mako!"

"Heh, sure thing, Mako-chan," Mako chuckled and led his new partner out of the park. "Mako-chan, I feel we're going to have one successful business relationship."

"For some reason, I'm inclined to agree, Mako. I really believe we have the chemistry to produce some good shows."

As the two partners walked out together, a shadowy presence watched Makoto carefully. The figure appeared to be feminine yet still human.

"That was an impressive feat, Princess Jupiter, but that mutant was one of my weaker soldiers. I advise caution with the higher tier Rajita soldiers. Keep it up. You and your friends have more power than you are capable of harnessing. I hope I can meet with you, Senshi."

With that said, the figure leaped off the stadium rooftop and disappeared into the night. This unknown warrior appears to be someone who is looking forward to meeting the Sailor Senshi, but who is she? Only time will tell when she actually reveals herself.

-

Meanwhile, outside of the park entrance, the trio had arrived to meet. The police arrived to investigate the attack that occurred but yet again... They were left with barely any proof that a monster had attacked.

Yui looked down at her hands and questioned how she was able to summon spirit energy. What could have driven her to return back to aid Jupiter in the battle?

"Yui-chan? Just how were you able to pull that off?" Aoshi asked. "I mean it knocked that monster senseless!"

"_She summoned spirit energy just like Yusuke did at the tournament. But, how did she learn to use it? Did Yusuke somehow teach her? I'm going to have to tell my sister about this! She'll be interested to know that my friend can now use spirit energy. The question is... could it be possible for me to harness my own spirit power?" _Cammy thought.

"Cammy-chan? What are you thinking about?" Yui asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing really. I just wish I could use energy like you did..."

"To be honest, I don't even know what drove me to return back there and let that monster have it," Yui was confused as the other two kids were. "It's a mystery all in itself..."

-

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, one ominous figure was standing amongst the crowd and glaring directly at Yui. A pair of red eyes shone underneath the man's trench coat. It seemed he had grown interested in Yui's 'spiritual awakening'.

Then, there was another individual watching the children. This one appeared to be a young adult. He glared directly to where Aoshi was standing. A malevolent grin formed across his face as he walked off into the night. The eyes of this person produced yellow flashes and he breathed a low grunt.

-

Cammy turned the other corner and sensed two rather ominous presences. Her ESP wasn't yet as strong as her sister's yet the Digital Priestess side of her warned her to keep an eye out for suspicious figures sending off dark vibes.

"Hmmm..." Cammy observed the crowd. "What was that just now? I'll have to ask Rei to start my priestess training. I have to find methods to channel a link to the Digital Priestess again. I want to be available to help my friends. This new enemy will prove to be tougher than I thought."

Looking up into the sky, Cammy's eyes narrowed as the spaceship moved across the moon.

"That ship... There's no doubt about it. The Rajita have to be linked to it..."

-

* * *

**Earth's Orbit/Inside the Rajita Mother Ship/8:05 PM**

Observing the downfall of Kraken through his viewing orb, the Rajita overlord became impressed with Eternal Sailor Jupiter's feat and Yui's involvement.

"Interesting, so the Senshi are capable of reaching new, high levels," the overlord stated. "Kraken, of course, was one of my weaker soldiers. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see him easily overtaken by a Senshi with a strong offensive. But, that little girl producing this new energy? I sensed a strong spiritual awakening from her."

He crossed his arms and got up from his seat. With a snap of his fingers, the viewing orb disappeared and a holographic image of Earth was displayed in front of him. While completely cloaked under the darkness, a pair of red eyes was shown with half of his face appearing to be reptilian.

"Earth, to think the Sailor Senshi have inhabited this backwater a planet..." the Rajita lord stated promptly. "Yet, their powers have gotten stronger. The last I remembered, they didn't have any of these power-ups. Just what kind of enemy have they confronted after Galaxia? This will require even more research. Then, there are those four children. They, too, have displayed their own power awakening. This conflict is turning out to be even more interesting and it will be a pleasure to crush these insolent fools like the meddling insects that they are."

The Tamers have realized the awakening of their powers, yet they have no idea that their Beast cards are the sources of their new abilities. A spiritual awakening has taken place within Yui and how will Yusuke, or Himura, for that matter react to this? Another Rajita mutant defeated and Makoto has found herself a new friend. Can Mako eventually win over the heart of the tomboy? And what is the deal with Haruka and Michiru? Will there be tension between the Senshi when it pertains to Takato and his friends? Rei has high hopes for Takato and plans to help him control his powers.

And who were those three ominous figures? One appears to be in favor of the Senshi and the other two appear to be enemies. Do they have any affiliation with the Rajita?

The action continues next time...

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Hi-ya, guys! This is Takato to give you the preview for the next chapter. When my friends and I try to figure out methods to keep our powers in check, a Rajita mutant attacks Hypnos!

Takuya: It's up to me, Takato and Guilmon to get in there to save Yamaki.

Takato: Then, I receive an ominous visit from the spirit of Suzaku himself!

Suzaku: Takato, in order for you to control your powers, you and I must merge together! Once we become one, you will be able to help your friends and defeat this abomination.

Takato: I can't believe it! I've not only gained Suzaku's powers, but also I become Suzaku!

Yui: Aoshi, you said I could visit this Genkai about my spirit powers?

Mokuba: I appear yet again to hang with my new friends. Cammy, what is Yui so worked over about?

Rei: With one Rajita mutant attacking, yet another arrives to disrupt the peace of my shrine! Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Let's take this scum out!

Inumon: Ah and Renamon gets to spend some quality time with me! Hehe!

Renamon: Oh brother... Anyway, the next chapter is entitled...

-

_**The Calling of the Fire Bird, Suzaku Awakens! Save the Burning Hypnos!**_

**_-_**

Yugi: And finally we make our official return!

-

* * *

Yeah and another chapter complete! Once again, sorry for the long wait, but I've been bogged down with school. Chapter three has shown us the awakening of our four Tamers. Call this homage to Marvel's X-Men and Fantastic Four. Heck, there will be plenty of comic book homage in this sequel. I hope some of you guys can point that out.

Ah, I even added some Sailor Moon S elements involving the conflict between the Inner and Outer Senshi. I hope to at least make this story eventually as dark as the S season itself.

We've also just seen the birth of a new possible crossover coupling: Mako/Makoto. I feel these two have good chemistry. Tell me whenever you'd like to see more scenes involving these two. ;) Mako-chan received plenty of spotlight in this chapter and defeated a Rajita mutant!

Yui- a future spirit warrior? All signs seem to be pointing to it, but we'll see how she manages to control it.

I want to give a shout out to _LazerWulf_ and _Belletiger_! Thank you LazerWulf for once again beta-reading this chapter and credit goes to Belle for the flower shop scene involving Yui, Aoshi, Cammy and the Spirit Detectives.

On the record, the _Naruto_ dub is damn good! For those of you new to the series, I'd recommend picking up the manga since the first episodes have already been broadcasted. If you love anime ninja and Shonen Jump action, then this is a show for you! Kakashi rules :D

Well, that's all for now. My birthday is coming up on October 29th, so drop me a Happy Birthday wish when you have the time.

Until then, peace!


	4. Suzaku Emerges from the Flames!

Halloween has just passed and so has my twenty-second birthday! I had a wonderful time dressed as Edward Elric on Halloween and look forward to next year! I just love October. :D

Once again, greetings to all my faithful readers! I successfully managed to get another chapter up and I'm happy to announce that this is the start of the Beast awakenings. In this chapter, Takato will get a visit from Suzaku and gain his new, ultimate power. Chapter 3 was simply an appetizer of what Takato can really do. I hope you guys are ready for one action-packed chapter! It'll rock your socks off:X (I can't believe I just said that...)

Also, this chapter will mark the return of Yugi and his friends. :D Now, that's what I'm talking about! I know some of you are missing Yugi, Seto and the gang. Well, you don't have to wait any longer!

Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys anymore in suspense. I say let the chapter begin! Enjoy!

* * *

-

_**The Calling of the Fire Bird, Suzaku Awakens! Save the Burning Hypnos!**_

-

-

**East Shinjuku/November 21, 2003/Shinjuku Central Park/3:20 PM**

Three days passed that fateful day. On that Tuesday, the four chosen Tamers had just realized what appeared to be the awakening of their new hidden powers. They didn't want to believe it but it had indeed come to pass. Takato Matsuda has gained the ability to create and shoot fire out of his hands and ignite his entire body into a blazing inferno. As for the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka, she has the powers of the weather elements on her side. This includes her recent showings of summoning rain clouds and lightning bolts. Himura Tsubasa was now able to control metal and bend it using magnetic abilities; in addition, he can bring forth metallic claws through his hands. Last but certainly not least, Henry Wong has now realized his ability to make plants grow with a simple touch, create earthquakes by tapping his feet together and rip terrain out of the ground using a form of rock telekinesis.

These four Tamers had only received a small dose of what to expect from their new special abilities. However, it appeared this was only the beginning. The full extent of their powers would become realized. Surprisingly, none of the four kids even knew their newly won Beast Cards were responsible for giving them these new gifts. Though, Henry was rather suspicious about this mere coincidence. This whole ordeal started just as soon as they had won the Beast Cards.

The Tamers had arranged yet another discussion at their usual meeting place: Shinjuku Central Park.

Besides the four main Tamers, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Phillipe arrived to meet with the four. The children had all left their digimon back home since Phillipe has yet to know that his new friends had digimon. They were perfectly under disguise back at the convention, with the exception of Guilmon. But that was then and Phillipe was anxious to see what kind of abilities the Tamers had gained.

"So, you're telling me you received crazy, new powers just like Himura did?" Phillipe asked curiously. "Himura showed me a few of his tricks. Now Takato, Rika and Henry... I'd like to see you display your powers."

"Whoa, there Phillipe, let's not get too hasty here," Takato begged off. "I'm only human..."

"After hearing from Himura about what you did? There's no way I'd consider you human," Phillipe nodded in disagreement. "You guys are obviously special. C'mon, I want to see what you three can do."

"Are you sure you even want to see them?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I mean these aren't exactly things we should be doing. We're doing our best to keep our powers under control," Rika said while scoffing.

"C'mon, Rika, I know you can't help but feel the need to strike me down with lightning like you did with Brutus!" Kazu called out while slightly taunting the Digimon Queen.

"Oh, Kazu, you're asking for it," the redhead growled angrily to herself. "Don't even start with me."

"He's serious! I mean Phillipe is really serious to see you guys showboat your powers. If Himura did it for Phillipe, then you three had better do it!" Kenta shouted out. "Well, there I go running my mouth off. Sometimes, I even surprise myself..."

"In any case, Himura, you think you can show me your new powers?" Jeri asked while approaching Himura. "I know you can do it again. I want to see for myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Himura gulped nervously. "You wouldn't be freaked out by the claws?"

Jeri simply nodded in reply and stated, "No, of course not... Why should I be?"

"Ah, well, they're metal claws just like Wolverine," Himura said. "I've become something like a mutant."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're still Himura-kun to me," Jeri stated. "I don't care if you do have those claws. I know you can keep it under control."

"I hope so, Jeri. Well, since you asked for a demonstration, I guess I'll oblige," said Himura. "You ready, Jeri?"

"Yes, I am! Show me those claws!"

As Himura displayed his new claws for Jeri, Phillipe continued to ask Takato and Rika to show off their new powers.

"Come on, guys," Phillipe begged. "I even promised to keep your powers a secret. Right, Himura?"

"That's right. Takato, Rika, Henry, It's time to show my friend what you can do. Show them your new special abilities," Himura asked his fellow Tamers. "Phillipe has every right to know."

Nodding in reply to the statement, Takato was the first to step up and demonstrate some of his new special abilities. Yet he didn't want to wish igniting himself completely in flames.

"_Man, I'm going to have to look extra careful if I attempt to turn up the flames all the way," _the goggle head said in thought.

"Takato, can I please see it?" Phillipe asked. "I'm truly sorry if I'm a bother but I'm just anxious to see your abilities."

The goggle head was convinced enough. He would grant Phillipe his request and simply nodded his head in reply. A smile crossed Phillipe's face and become even more anxious.

"All right, Phillipe, you asked and now you'll receive," Takato stated as he held his right hand firmly out. "Now watch..."

With that said, Takato concentrated and snapped his fingers. A tiny fire lit from out of his hands. Phillipe jumped back in apparent disbelief from this 'trick'. He walked closer to look directly at the flame with awe.

"Wow, now that's a power," Phillipe stated. "So, how long have you had this?"

"Since the convention," Takato replied. "Then, my fire powers just started to go wacky on Tuesday and I freaked out when I saw myself covered in flames! I thought I was going to die to be honest!"

"But, you didn't and now you seem to be in control of it," Kenta said. "Um, right?"

"My fire power hasn't gone haywire since Tuesday. I even trained myself to keep it in check. I would snap my fingers from time to time. I've kept this a secret from my parents, because I know they'll freak out."

"Same here. I know my godparents would jump out of their skin if they see claws coming out of my hands," Himura said.

"So, did you show your sister your powers yet?" Jeri asked while examining Himura's claws with awe.

"I did and she promised to that keep it a secret," Himura nodded in reply.

"I haven't told my sisters yet, but I think Jaarin would hopefully understand," Henry said.

"Well, if she can turn into the Warrior of Water, I'm sure she wouldn't freak out seeing you with your new powers," Takato assured the boy.

"My mom would so freak out," Rika stated. "She would wonder if I was performing some kind of witchcraft."

"Like those girls from _Charmed_?" asked Kazu.

"Something like that and I didn't know you'd be the type to watch that kind of show, Kazu," Rika teased the gamer.

"So, wait? I admit I like it! It's a guilty pleasure of mine!" Kazu retorted.

"Pipe down, Kazu," Rika rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

"So, tell me, Rika? You can really summon rain clouds and thunder? I think that's an awesome set of powers. I wonder if you can control other weather patterns," Phillipe approached and asked the tomboy.

"Well, I never tried that, Phillipe," Rika replied. "I haven't even gone that far to mess with Mother Nature. I think that's too much of a risk."

"I can't blame ya or you'd strike lighting down on any guy that tries to make a move on you," Kazu shuddered at the thought. "That's a scary thought if you ask me and I'm glad she's not going to do anytime soon."

"Don't jinx us, Kazu," Kenta tugged on the boy's shirt and pointed to Rika.

The gamer duo turned and backed away with frightened looks on their faces. Rika stood with a devious grin on her face as the thought of striking both boys. Needless to say, those two had better stay on her good side from this point on if they value their hides.

"Rika, by the look on your face, I know you're up to no good, huh?" Takato asked the Digimon Queen.

"Well, gee, how would you have ever guessed?" Rika shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, in any case, Rika don't become overly obsessed with your power. We want to try our best to suppress them from the public eye," Henry stated promptly and gave Rika a serious gesture.

"Yeah and we don't want annoying paparazzi reporters to ask us a billion questions," Kenta nodded. "Right, Rika? Don't you go out and strike every guy that annoys you with lighting!"

"Humph, who are you to tell me otherwise? I don't even plan on using my powers unless I have to," Rika stated.

"Like another Rajita attack?" Jeri pointed out.

"Rajita? Is that what that monster that attacked the convention was called?" Phillipe asked.

"Yeah, well that's the name of the group he's supposedly affiliated with," Henry said while recalling the events. "It's no mere coincidence that Brutus and the spaceship's recent arrival are somehow related. That creature was clearly no digimon. Our own digimon did barely any damage to it. It took help from the Sailor Senshi, that Yusuke fellow and the combined power from both Takato & Rika to bring him down. We're dealing with perhaps a greater threat than even Pharaohmon's goons."

"I can't argue with that," Takato nodded in agreement. "Apparently, we are going to have to keep an eye out for those Rajita guys. There's no doubt they're after us, but what do they mean by power sources?"

"That's a good question and I came down to the conclusion that Brutus may have gone after us for our cards."

"What makes you think that, Henry?" Himura asked.

"Well, think about it... As soon as we received these cards, we've had strange things happening to us. Takato can use fire as a weapon, Rika can control the weather elements, I can make plants grow & create earthquakes by tapping my foot, and Himura can use magnetic waves to control any metal. You guys see where I'm getting at here? This phenomenon has never happened to us before and why now? I think it's all connected to the new Beast Cards we've received."

The four Tamers pulled out their Beast Cards simultaneously. Takato held out Suzaku, Himura displayed Byakko, Rika showed her Seiryuu card and Henry held his Genbu card. The four beasts faced each other in an intertwining circle. The Tamers looked down at their respective Beast cards and examined them carefully.

"Somehow, I sort of feel connected with my Beast," Takato stated.

"No kidding. I have that same feeling, too, goggle head," Rika nodded in agreement.

"Me, too," Himura said.

Henry looked at his card and raised an eyebrow, "It's strange but yet I somehow believe the cards have given us these powers to combat this new threat. The question is: where did the cards actually come from? I doubt they were just cards created to play the Duel Monsters game. I think the Sovereigns may have sent us these cards as a show of gratitude for saving the Digital World twice."

"That's a very good possibility, Henry," Himura said.

"What do you think, Takato?" Jeri asked.

"I think so," the goggle head replied. "Well, in any case, I think these powers may have come to us at just about the right time. I mean we need them if we hope to combat this new enemy, right? All we need to do is control our powers."

"It won't be as simple as you think, goggle head," Rika sighed. "Just think about it. We only received these new powers and we're still not one hundred percent sure if these cards actually gave us these powers, Henry is only going by theory."

"Well sometimes his theories have actually come true," Kenta pointed out.

"Who cares where you guys got your new power! Just be glad you can fight beside your digimon partners!" Kazu exclaimed. "You guys don't have to stand on the sidelines anymore!"

"Yes, but we're also putting ourselves at great risk. Have you ever thought of that, Kazu?" Henry called out to Kazu.

"Well, now that you mention it... No," Kazu lowered his head. "Man, what was I thinking? I shouldn't open my mouth like that!"

"It's no big deal, Kazu," Takato said. "Let's put it this way. At least Guilmon can get help from me. Rika, what do you think?"

"I'll admit it was cool using powers, even if they weren't ours to begin with," Rika replied while looking down at her card. "Henry, you think you can find some clues to where these cards may have come from?"

"I'll do the best I can. I think I'll even ask my dad, but I'll keep anything that has to anything to do with our powers to myself."

"Hey, shouldn't we also look for Mr. Yamaki?" Kenta asked.

"Why Mr. Yamaki?" Himura pointed out. "You think he can help us out?"

"We just need to ask whether there were any recent bio-emerges."

"Yeah, I see where you're trying to get at," nodded Takato. "That's a good idea. I can go run by there to see Mr. Yamaki and the crew."

"Want any one of us to go with you?" Jeri asked.

"Nah, I think Guilmon and I should go. I really don't mind if any one wants to join."

"Just make sure and call us on after you're done," Rika said. "We want to be filled in with the details, too."

"In the meantime, I'll see if I can try to reach my dad," Henry stated.

"Speaking of digimon, I really hope Inumon is staying on his best behavior," Himura sighed. _"Then again, this is Inumon I'm speaking of. I'll bet he's off trying to hit on Renamon. Typical..."_

_-_

**

* * *

East Shinjuku/Nonaka Residence/3:35 PM**

Meanwhile, with Rika off discussing issues concerning her new powers with the other Tamers, Renamon remained at Rika's home and waited for her Tamer to arrive. She recently has been on full alert since the attack by Brutus and had heard confirmed report that a second Rajita made its presence felt at the marine show. She had heard from both Inumon and Dark Gabumon.

The tranquil vulpine stood on top of the shrine roof with her arms crossed and eyes set directly to the heavenly skies. Thoughts of the past events have been crossing her mind, including the first signs of Rika's powers.

"These last few days have been unpredictable. I would never have thought Rika inheriting these new abilities. To make the matters more complicating, there's Takato, Henry and Himura to think about. I have to wonder how Inumon feels about Himura possibly getting involved in our battles with these new enemies, the Rajita. They will prove to be more difficult opposition than Pharaohmon's henchmen. We had all better stay on our guard."

"Yeah, that I can agree with..." Inumon whispered behind Renamon's back.

Without bothering to turn around, Renamon simply scoffed and closed her eyes. She did, however, acknowledge the mongrel's presence.

"Well, my pretty Renamon," Inumon snickered behind Renamon. "How's it going?"

"You're up to no good, aren't you, Inumon?"

"What? You don't think I'm on my best behavior?" Inumon sheepishly grinned.

"Well, I don't know. Were you planning to grope me again?" Renamon flashed Inumon a scary glance.

Immediately backing away in intimidation, Inumon chuckled nervously and waved his hands out in mercy.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I can assure you, my pretty Renamon!" Inumon nervously chuckled.

"Just make sure to keep your hands where they don't belong," Renamon warned the male canine. "So, did you just overhear me?"

"Yeah, I came here to talk to you about Himura."

"I see... So, you're worried about him?"

"Well, yeah... I think it's cool that we get to fight together," Inumon admitted and sighed. "But, he's only going to get in the way and I don't want anything to happen to him. You know...?"

"I can sympathize with your problem, Inumon," Renamon nodded. "We both have partners we deeply care for and want to protect with our lives. Otherwise, we wouldn't be their chosen partners. But, what are we to become if Rika and the others start taking part in more battles on their own?"

"Well, I know for sure I'm not going to let Himura have all the fun!" Inumon declared.

"Inumon, be serious for a minute," Renamon sighed.

"I was being serious, Renamon. Just because he recently gained new powers, it doesn't mean he can have all the fun. Those Rajita punks are also our enemy!"

"Don't worry, Inumon. We'll be sure to provide Takato and the others the assistance with any means necessary."

"And if they can't learn to control their powers?" Inumon stated another point. "They're putting themselves in great risk of not just themselves but the innocent bystanders. People will start thinking they're freaks."

"Freak is a term I wouldn't want to say directly to Rika," Renamon cleared her throat.

"But you see where I'm getting at?"

"I understand completely," replied Renamon. "Rika's safety is my number one concern. I'll say this. If they can't learn to harness their new powers, they could end up destroying themselves and that'll be the time for us to step in to pull them out of the fight."

"Agreed, and now these recent attacks by those Rajita have already become a concern. Just now, I was told by Dark Gabumon about the attack at the marine show Yui-chan went to. Himura nearly jumped out of his skin but thankful she even made it out of there."

"So, Himura already told Yui about his new powers?"

"That's right and it seems Yui has a new power awakening, too..."

"What's that!" Renamon gasped out.

"Yeah, I was in shock, too, but it's true. Somehow, she's managed to gain some spiritual awakening. She even came as far as saying that she launched an attack similar to that Yusuke fellow."

"Spirit energy?"

"Yeah, that's right," Inumon nodded.

"But how was she able to harness spirit energy?"

"Because Yui has had a very strong spirit awareness ever since she was younger," the canine stated while reminiscing the past. "She's able to stay in tune with the spirits and can harness their energy."

"She can talk to spirits?"

"That's right and apparently so can Himura, but Yui has the stronger spirit awareness."

"That still doesn't explain her new ability to gather spirit energy as a tool in combat."

"You've got me there, Renamon. I wish I knew more about spirit energy."

"Perhaps more investigating should suffice?"

"Yeah and I can at least ask Himura. I think he would tell me everything he knows about Yui's special ability."

"Yes, please do so, Inumon..."

"Another question, Renamon..." the mongrel cleared his throat and slightly smirked.

"What is it this time?"

"I... I... I think you look really majestic in that posture..."

"Inumon...?" Renamon looked directly at Inumon and remained frozen in place.

The mongrel inched closer and attempted to place his right arm around Renamon's back. Her eyes watched his every move carefully. She knew what was coming and did not want any part of Inumon's gentle 'touch'. She swiftly flipped back and watched as Inumon lost his balance off the edge of the roof. The mongrel fell off the rooftop and landed straight into the small pond below.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

-

_**SPLASH!**_

-

Renamon stepped towards the edge and looked down to find Inumon poking his out through the pond. A sly grin crossed the vulpine's face. She had suckered the poor mongrel in and let him have it. That should at least teach him to keep his naughty hands to himself.

"I hope you're enjoying your bath," Renamon slightly chuckled.

"Ah, that wasn't fair, Renamon! You could at least join me!" Inumon called out and pointed at Renamon.

"Ha, well, I think you already have someone in there to keep you company."

"Who?" Inumon asked until he heard a croaking sound. "Oh, that...?"

Much to Inumon's disappointment, he looked up to find a frog sitting on top of his head. The canine digimon let out a deep sigh and a large sweat drop dripped over his forehead. The frog jumped off Inumon's head to take a dive into the pond.

"Oh... dear, why me?" Inumon nodded his head in disappointment.

Renamon couldn't help but to chuckle at Inumon's antics. She has already grown to accept Inumon as a close friend but she has yet to admit her 'true' feelings for the mongrel. Her female pride would not allow her to soften and fall for the love of a male digimon, which itself is an Amazonian trait.

"_Inumon, you're silly as always. But, you do bring up good points. Now, you telling me about Yui's recent spirit awakening? It seems the children will play huge roles in this battle with the Rajita. The question is, how do they fare and will they successfully control their powers? It's all in Takato and his friends' hands now. Rika, I just wish you wouldn't put yourself into more danger than you already are."_

"Um, Renamon? How about giving me a hand down here?" Inumon called out for the female's assistance.

"Ugh, why me?" Renamon deeply sighed to herself.

-

* * *

**Outside Keimei Gakuen Elementary School/3:50 PM**

Later that day, classes were eventually released for the elementary students at Keimei Gakuen. They released from the week-long prisons as they set off to have use all the free time during the weekend to have fun and play. However, this certainly wasn't for the case for one student.

Yui Tsubasa was seen walking down the steps of the school's entrance. She appeared to be rather down and strolled along with students passing by her. Then, she stopped to find Aoshi and Cammy waiting up front to greet her.

"Yui-chan! Want us to walk you home?" Aoshi offered.

"Sure, I'd like that. Geez, classes were boring again as ever," Yui said while stretching out. "I'm so glad the weekend has finally come."

"Well, you know the old saying 'TGIF'," Cammy pointed out. "Say, Yui-chan, how about we can do something this weekend?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind, Cammy-chan?"

"I don't know but I'll be sure to let you know ahead of time before tomorrow."

"So, Yui, how's everything coming along since that incident at the marine show?"

"Oh, I think I'm faring much better than I did on that night. I just find it hard to believe that I was able to pull that off so suddenly."

"No kidding. Have you ever discovered anything that may have triggered it?" asked Aoshi.

"No, that's just it. I don't know where to start looking for clues. Do you have any suggestions, Aoshi-kun?" Yui looked to Aoshi with a softened glance.

"Hum, well, you could always try seeing the old woman who lives in the temple far off from the city. Her name is Genkai."

"Genkai? Who is that?" Yui asked curiously.

"She's considered an expert on the subject of the inner spirit. Maybe she can tell you more about that strange attack you pulled off."

"Wait, I think I may have heard Yusuke-kun mention Genkai before during one of his conversations with his friends," Yui had just remembered. "Yeah, I recall him telling me that he received training from her."

"You mean Yusuke knows about this Genkai?" Aoshi asked.

"You know what? I even overheard my sister and grandfather talking about her one day," Cammy stated. "Yeah, she's very famous amongst the shrine keepers and I think my sister would know a lot about her. I could ask if you want me to, Yui-chan?"

"Sure, that would be great and I'll also ask Yusuke-kun, too. Since he did receive training, he would tell me everything he knows about her."

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Yui-chan. You have yourself a lot of resources to choose from," Aoshi smiled. "I really hope you do meet with her. She can probably help you a lot with your problem."

"It's not a problem, but I do want to know what this power I have and why I suddenly can use spirit energy," Yui examined her hands. _"Because I shouldn't even be exhibiting this kind of power in the first place. Unless... Wait! Could Nemesis be the reason for this? No, because she was entirely removed from me. I wonder though... Did she leave a tiny portion of her own energy within me? That small amount of energy could have manifested itself over the last seven months and transformed into spirit energy. Though, that's only a hypothesis I'm simply going by. I won't know for sure until I see this Genkai. I really do hope she can give the answers to my questions."_

"Yui-chan! If you want, you can come over to my home a little later?" Cammy asked her friend.

"Sure! I'll just walk Aoshi home, get dressed and meet you over there!"

"Ok, then! I'll see you in another hour or so! Bye!" Cammy waved out to her two friends and scurried off to take a metro bus. "Bye, Aoshi-kun!"

"Bye, Cammy-chan!" Aoshi called out.

"Ready for me to take you home, Aoshi-kun?" Yui smiled and walked down the street.

"Yeah..."

With that said Aoshi smiled warmly and accompanied Yui down the long street. At this pace, it would take another ten minutes to reach Aoshi's home since there were large crowds of people to push through along the way. At least Yui was walking with someone she knew; otherwise, she wouldn't even attempt to walk by herself.

Unfortunately, these two were being watched by two rather ominous figures. These were the same two dark figures that spied on them three nights ago during the aftermath of Kraken's attack at the marine show. One figured glared down at Yui with great interest. The other hooded figure seemed rather fond of Aoshi but in a sick, twisted manner. They both had hoods with yellow, eerie eyes emitting.

-

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Local McDonalds/4:15 PM**

Later, after having met with the Tamers and discussing the situation with their Beast cards, Himura invited Phillipe to go out for a McFlurry at a local McDonalds just around the other side of town. They wanted to catch up on old times, especially more about Kotori.

The boys sat down on a table outside the McDonalds. There were a group of children playing Duel Monsters games but they didn't distract the boys from starting their conversation. Himura took a sip out of his McFlurry before he started to speak.

"So, tell me, Phillipe. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me about Kotori?"

"Well, did I ever tell about the time I was picked on by a group of bullies?"

"You've told me a lot of stories with bullies..."

"No, but this one is very special to me," Phillipe smiled and drank his McFlurry. "Bullies would always used to pick on me since I looked like a girl. Funny how I still look like one... Kotori is a girl yet people have mistaken her as being a boy. I remember when some boys tried to force me to wear a dress to school. It was then that Kotori stepped in to defend me. She stood up to those boys and kicked them each in the crotch one by one."

Wincing once hearing this, Himura shuddered at the painful image and said, "Man, I wouldn't want to be in their position. I'll bet those punks went crying home to their mommies?"

"Oh yeah! After that, they no longer bothered me. They feared Kotori. Even the biggest kid in the school was scared of her. That kid was also the ring leader of that group of bullies. Man, it was truly a sight seeing a girl beating up the school's largest bully!"

"Man, I knew Kotori had a reputation of being a 'bully killer', but I never knew she even stood up against the biggest of the bunch."

"Tell me about it! That big kid even bowed and apologized to Kotori the next day. Kotori wanted me to stand up for myself. I really looked up to her."

Upon hearing this, Himura couldn't help but feel proud for his late friend. Kotori was certainly one a kind. He had remembered how she told him she wanted to become a well known street fighter like Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was heartbreaking for such a young girl to die at an early age and without a chance to grow up to see her cousin and best friend bonding as close friends. If only Kotori had been alive to see this.

"Oh Kotori-san, if only you were still alive," Himura said while looking into the skies.

"I agree, Himura-san," Phillipe stated while sipping his drink. "So, how are you going to keep your new powers a secret from your godparents?"

"I've already told Yui-chan to keep it a secret," Himura replied. "Though, she herself has her own set of new powers..."

"Oh right, you mentioned she had some sort of spirit powers? Is it anything like your powers?"

"I don't know. I wonder though... Yui's always had a strong spiritual awareness. It's no surprise she's managed to gain this new power, but me? Henry thinks it's my exposure to my Beast Card."

"You think he could be right?"

"I don't know, Phillipe. I just don't know. There will come a time when I might have to use these powers in case another alien freak shows up."

"There have already been two attacks thus far, right?"

"As far as I know, yeah... My sister and her friends were involved at the marine show attack. It's a relief they got out of there in time. Yui said that was where she had used her spirit powers."

"Interesting, I'd say it's your reactions to danger that caused y'all to unleash your powers. What do you think?"

"I think that's the likely cause," Himura agreed. "In my case, I can control metal and release these metallic claws out of my hands."

"Just make sure you don't let anyone watch you release those claws or they're going to start clawing you 'Wolvie Junior'," Phillipe stated while chuckling to himself.

"Ha, ha, yeah laugh it up buddy," Himura glared directly at Phillipe and sipped his drink.

"Heh, sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself. It's simply a funny thought if I do say so myself," Phillipe said while clearing his throat.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves, Phillipe. That's all I really need to say," Himura said while holding his cup.

Then, before Himura realized it, the claws emerged from out of the boy's hand. He gasped out and watched the claws slice through the drink cup. A group of kids had watched this occur and gasped in awe. Phillipe quickly pointed out to Himura's hand.

"Oh crap! Just my lucky day!" exclaimed Himura. "Let's get on out of here, Phillipe! Maybe we can go hang at the arcade for a bit?"

"Um, that's a good idea," Phillipe nodded in agreement and waved out to the children. "Nothing to see here kids! Nothing to see! Just a little special effects!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Himura whispered to Phillipe.

"No, but I couldn't think of anything else on such short notice..."

As Phillipe escorted Himura out through the back entrance, the children watched them leave McDonalds. A group of boys were awe struck at Himura's claws and chattered amongst themselves.

"Special effects my butt!" one of the boys whispered.

"Man, I wish I had claws! Then, I can be like that guy!" another boy shouted.

"Maybe in your dreams, doofus!" the third boy of the group snickered. "I doubt they were even real anyway..."

"They sure didn't look fake to me. They looked very real," a girl said while watching the boys leave.

-

As Phillipe and Himura continued to walk along through the crowds, Himura made sure to cover his right hand. He didn't want anyone to see his claws since he had vowed to keep it a secret from the public's eye.

"Man, it was a good thing we hightailed it out of there," said Phillipe. "Shall we get going to the arcade then?"

"You bet," Himura responded with a nod. "Let's get on over there before anybody notices my hand and ask me a jillion questions."

"Right! Let's get on moving!"

With that said the boys rushed along through the crowds ahead and hoped to reach the nearest arcade they could find. The Crown Arcade was on the other side of town and there was no way the boys could afford to walk another few blocks to reach there. Phillipe decided they were going to the nearest arcade: the Sojourn Arcade. Phillipe would do everything that he could to keep his best friend's powers a secret and out of public view. Hopefully, by the time they arrive, the boy's claws will be gone.

The boys did not realize it but they had passed by a corner leading to the street where a famous and familiar building structure came into view. This building, in fact, was the Tokyo Metropolitan Building. This specific center secretly harbored the Hypnos system, led and run by Mitsuo Yamaki.

Inside this secret headquarters, Yamaki and his team were now researching the orbiting Rajita spaceship. At least, that's what Hypnos is hoping to accomplish.

-

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Hypnos HQ/4:15 PM**

Deep inside the interiors of the Hypnos secret government headquarters, there was already research being conducted on the orbiting spaceship. Their plans to formulate a new virtual system for Kaiba Corporation was postponed until the team failed to find anything worthwhile to research.

Yamaki watched a satellite view of the Rajita mother ship with great interest. He flipped open his lighter and closed it. His eyes were set directly on the spaceship and never left the screen. He became obsessed in finding some worthwhile results in this research and somehow getting a possible radio transmission from the 'visitors'. He and Riley had conducted an interview session with Nihon TV's Rina Yamazaki on Monday morning. The interview went well and Yamaki stated he would find any means to communicate with these 'beings'.

However, this was two days after the Rajita attack at the convention. He wasn't truly convinced that the recent monster attacks were linked with the spaceship, but Riley wasn't too sure. She felt that this research could lead to dangerous results and did not fully trust these new visitors.

Yamaki closed his lighter and stopped to hear Riley approaching him. He did not even turn around to acknowledge her yet he responded to her before she could even speak.

"Riley, what is it?" Yamaki asked the young woman.

"Sir, I was just thinking... Maybe it's not such a good idea we meddle with these visitors' affairs."

"What makes you say that? Don't you think it's truly groundbreaking that we may actually send a radio transmission to these beings and communicate with them? We're actually going to be speaking to other worldly beings."

"But we're not even sure we can entirely trust these beings. Recently, this city has already been attacked by two monsters at two different locations. It's not wise to put faith in them. What if those two monsters are somehow linked to this spaceship? I think it's no coincidence the monsters and the spaceship have a connection."

"I think you're being a little too cautious, Riley. These aren't digital beings that we've already become familiar with. These are intergalactic beings. I didn't believe it was possible, but there are other beings in the universe. It was God who created the universe and they are also amongst God's creations. They are people like us, but with a different language, culture and order of law. This is truly a defining moment, Riley. Don't you think?"

"I just hope we know who we're dealing with, sir."

"Don't worry, Riley. It will be all right," Yamaki assured his associate.

"Sir! We're receiving satellite footage from NASA," Talley called out to her boss.

"Good! Put it through, Talley!"

"Yes, sir!"

"_By getting a radio transmission from these beings, we can be sure to tell the whole world what the visitors' desire. I truly believe this is mankind's defining moment in communicating with extraterrestrials. These are beings no longer confined in science fiction! It is real and I will be the first man to expose the truth!"_

Riley watched the satellite image and sighed to herself, _"I still think this is a mistake, sir. How do we even know they came here for peace? I have a terrible premonition about this..."_

Once again, Riley couldn't be more correct. These beings were anything but peaceful. In fact, the Rajita already figured out that Hypnos has been attempting to link a radio transmission. The aliens would soon reply back to the Hypnos team... with force.

-

* * *

**Earth's Orbit/Inside the Mothership/4:30 PM**

Sitting on his throne and receiving a view of earth through an overview hologram, the Rajita overlord was quick to pick up a signal coming from earth. He already figured out the Hypnos team were attempting to transmit a radio transmission message to his ship. He sat up from his throne and walked methodically towards the hologram.

Immediately, a pinpoint location was emitting on the earth hologram. His eyes narrowed as he found the location of the radio transmission. It was coming directly from Tokyo, Japan. A sly grin crossed the villain's face.

"Ah, so they've successfully managed to send a message directly to my ship? Those monkeys are so perceptive," the leader said while observing the hologram. "I'll give them enough credit to have constructed such a highly technological network. They're able to send radio transmission signals even out of their own planet? Though, I can tell their technology has only been constructed rather recently. So, they still have long ways to match our intelligence."

"My lordship!" a soldier called out to the overlord and entered the royal chambers. "My lord!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time," he quipped in annoyance. "What is it, loyal servant?"

"We have successfully sent teams across the planet and they await your orders to implement a full scale attack."

"They need to stay in hiding and build underground bases for the time being. We will not implement a full scale attack just yet."

"Understood, my lord, but why take our time? These primates have no chance in matching our strength militarily. We have studied the human's military."

"Yes and according to reports, the nation known as the United States has the mightiest military strength on this backwater planet. As mighty as they are, they are still no threat to us. We have contended with galactic empires twice our size and managed to overcome them with sheer power. Numbers don't pose a problem for us."

"Yes, my lord, we are unopposed in the galaxy, but we still haven't really recovered from our loss to the Moon Kingdom..."

Having heard the mention of the Moon Kingdom, the overlord crushed his wine glass with his right hand. A dark green aura formed around his body. He didn't want to be reminded of the loss and being defeated by Queen Serenity was enough to make his blood boil. The soldier backed away and shuddered in fear at the sight of his intimidating overlord.

"My lord... Was it something I said...?" the soldier nervously asked and backed off.

"No... It's quite all right, my servant," the Rajita lord nodded in reply and let out a relieved sigh. "Just be sure to let our forces know to remain in hiding until my given orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord! I will relay the message!" the soldier saluted his lordship.

As the subordinate rushed out through the entrance door, the overlord looked down at his hand and saw several cuts formed from the broken glass. The pain did not even seem to bother him. Green blood oozed out through his wounds and he licked the blood thoroughly. He swished the blood in his mouth and spat it out.

"Queen Serenity, I spit on the royal grounds you walk on," the overlord hissed with disgust. "But, that's okay. In the end, you were eventually done in. I stand here alive and ready to eliminate your precious Sailor Senshi. Your daughter will be an easy task and it should be no problem to take the Silver Crystal. Yet, there's another artifact that I have yet to recover and it contains an even greater power than even the Silver Crystal."

After a few seconds of silence, he clenched his right hand and gathered green energy through it.

"The Moon Heart Crystal..."

"Ah, my lord, I see you still seek for the Moon Heart Crystal after all these millennia?" a soft, psychotic voice snickered.

"Infernus, I see you're still up to no good," the overlord replied without turning around to face the one named Infernus.

Standing behind the shadow of the overlord was a human-sized reptilian creature with charcoal-colored skin and red flaring eyes. There were not other physical features except silver armor on his chest and arms. However, this was merely his calm form and has the power to ignite his entire body into flames.

"My lord, I see you're discovered some rather nosey primates attempting to contact you? Perhaps, I should go and show them our way of greeting?"

"So, you would like to go down there and take care of them, Infernus?"

"Aye, my lord," the reptile nodded in reply and bowed before his master. "If you may, I wish to take care of the monkeys myself. I will show them that you wish not to be troubled with their shenanigans."

"Very well then, Infernus," the leader responded to his subordinate. "You have my permission. But, I want you to leave **_NOTHING_** of them. Is that understood? Leave no traces of their flesh! However, don't destroy their equipment. I think we might some use for it. I want to see how far those primates have gone with their technology."

"Yes, my lord, I see to it that they all burn!" Infernus laughed out psychotically. "It's time to roast some monkeys! Ha! Ha!"

"Now, leave me, Infernus. I wanted some time alone," the overlord walked past the Rajita warrior and sat down on his throne.

"Aye, my lordship!"

As soon as Infernus gave his final bow, he quickly disappeared into a wave of flames. The overlord sat down on his throne and formed a heart shape' using his hands. He craved for the artifact known as the Moon Heart Crystal, which was rumored to contain more power than the Silver Crystal. The sheer thought of possessing both items crossed the Rajita overlord's mind.

"Queen Serenity, I will at last avenge my horrible loss to your Moon Kingdom by taking away the most precious daughter. The princess will know my wrath and there is nothing the Sailor Senshi can do to stop me from carrying out my mission."

Glancing directly outside his ship, he caught full glimpse of the majestic blue planet. His eyes scanned the planet he refers to as the 'human rat hole.'

"Hum, somehow I feel Infernus is still not enough to carry out his duty," the overlord muttered to himself.

He immediately opened his right hand and closed it. Before long, another being walked inside the royal chambers. This creature was a tall, massive dark green monster with long limbs equipped with razor sharp claws. His chest and shoulders were equipped with strong armor. On his back was a pair of swords. His eyes emitted yellow flashes. He growled a low, beast like tone and unsheathed the claws on his arms.

"Ah, Yaveron," the overlord chuckled. "I see you're eager to carry out your mission to earth?"

"Yes and you want the Sailor Senshi eliminated?"

"That's correct. You are given the order to carry out the elimination of the Princesses of Mars, Jupiter and Venus. The Outers can come at a later time."

"Just those three first, my lord?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? You have a mission to carry out, Yaveron. Do not fail me."

"Yes, my lord!" Yaveron responded to the Rajita overlord and vanished out with a bow.

Finally, the overlord found himself alone and without anyone to bother him. He could freely continue his research on the planet and wait for his subordinates to carry out their missions. More importantly, he could hardly wait to get the Hypnos team off his 'back' for good.

"Perhaps, I'll be able to draw out those children with the special new abilities. We'll just see how well they do when two of my Rajita soldiers are attacking at two different locations. The Senshi should some plenty of difficulty with Yaveron since he has handily defeated Senshi from across the farthest regions of the galaxy. Infernus should have no problem destroying the source from where those retched monkeys are sending me a radio transmission. Even if those two do fail, it won't scale back the eventual invasion. The Earth will not know what I have in store on the day of reckoning. Senshi and heroes of earth, you shall fall before the Rajita Empire. I will not be denied of my destiny! Queen Serenity, I pray to Leviathan that you are watching this as I slay your daughter and avenge my loss to your kingdom! The Rajita name shall be etched in the history books! Ha! Ha!"

As the villain bellowed out in laughter, he immediately stopped and turned off the holographic image of planet earth and studied the actual planet outside through the glass windows. Until the time comes, the overlord waits patiently to implement his full scale invasion. It will only be a matter of time before the princess herself, Sailor Moon, exposes herself to confront the Rajita overlord. Does the overlord oversee victory on his side when it is all said and done? There is simply no telling from this point on but the overlord is self assured of true victory over his most hated enemy's daughter.

Meanwhile, the two Rajita mutants hope to accomplish their tasks and succeed in the name of the Rajita Empire.

-

* * *

**Juuban District/Outside Hikawa Shrine/4:45 PM**

An hour after Cammy had left school, she returned home at the Hikawa Shrine. She didn't have much homework to do this weekend, which was a plus for her. Having called up Yui, she asked if she would like to come over to visit. Once Yui had agreed to the offer, Cammy immediately got dressed and waited on the steps for her friend to arrive. She wore a pink shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Looking down at her watch, Cammy waited for another fifteen minutes for Yui to arrive. However, she noticed a black limo being parked outside the shrine gates.

"Hum, who could that be?" Cammy wondered as she walked down the steps.

The limo stopped and a chauffer walked out to open the door. The person revealed inside the limo was a familiar boy with black hair. Cammy walked further down the steps and gasped once she realized who had arrived.

"Mo-Mokuba?" Cammy gasped as she recognized the boy.

"Oh, Cammy! Hi, there!" Mokuba smiled and approached the young Hino. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I just got out of school about an hour ago. I'm waiting for Yui-chan to meet me here. She might be bringing Aoshi-kun along."

"Oh really? That's cool. Maybe I can stick around with you guys for a while."

"Sure, no problem," Cammy smiled. "But, aren't you the brother of Seto Kaiba?"

"Yep, that would be me," Mokuba replied proudly. "He just called me and it looks like he'll be back later tonight. I can't wait to see him!"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to see him?"

"He won't get here until another few hours. Besides, I heard some of my other friends are coming back, too."

"Wow, where exactly are they coming from?"

"Egypt," Mokuba answered the girl. "I don't know what for and Seto was pretty quiet about the whole thing. I only know he went there on some business trip."

"So, you don't know why he went there?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Mokuba sighed.

"Well, I'm sure your brother will be happy to see you, Mokuba-kun," Cammy assured the boy and winked at him.

"Thanks, Cammy-chan. I needed that."

"Sure, no problem."

Just then, the pair heard two voices calling out to them. Cammy and Mokuba turned to find Aoshi and Yui rushing towards them.

"Cammy-chan! Mokuba-kun! We're here!" Yui called out to the pair.

"I'm so glad I decided to tag along. There's never anything on during the weekday afternoons," Aoshi said. "I wasn't expecting Mokuba to be here."

"That just makes our day better if you ask me," Yui replied. "Cammy-chan!"

"You got here earlier than I expected and I see you brought Aoshi-kun," Cammy smiled fondly. "So, Mokuba, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not too sure myself. We could hang around here if you like. Maybe we can take a look at the temple?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't see any problem with that," the raven-haired girl stated and looked behind her. "By the way, this is my sister's shrine."

"What! You mean this whole property belongs to your sister?"

"That's right, Mokuba-kun," Yui said. "She's a Miko who watches the shrine. Though, don't your grandfather and some guy help her around, too?"

"Yeah, Grandpa and Yuuchirou help out with my sister. They're very good to me," Cammy smiled. "Well, Mokuba, how would you like a little tour of the place?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Mokuba nodded in reply.

"Is your sister home?" asked Aoshi.

"Yeah, she's with Makoto-san and Minako-san out in the back. I think she's training right now and I wouldn't want to bother her."

"Ok, well, you can at least still show us around, right?"

"Sure, Mokuba, Yui and Aoshi have already been here. They know my sister and I can introduce you to her later if you wish?"

"That would be cool."

"Well, are you ready?" Cammy asked the boy and received a nod from him. "Just follow me up the steps and I'll give you the complete tour of the place. Just make sure not to touch anything of valuable important, because my grandfather can be pretty panicky when someone touches his antiques."

"Sure, I won't be touching a thing."

With that said Cammy led her friends up the stairs and towards the shrine. Once they have passé dup several steps, they were being watched. A pair of red eyes flashed through the bushes with a low growl. This did not belong to either one of the mysterious figures who have recently been watching both Yui and Aoshi. These eyes belonged to the summoned Rajita mutant, Yaveron. He had arrived at the exact location of the Senshi and would implement a surprise attack later.

"Yes, I'm picking up a familiar scent from those Sailor Senshi. There's no doubt about. I'm sensing three of them. Heh, those wenches won't know what hit them..."

As soon as Yaveron finished, he vanished and entered a stealth mode phase to pass along the bushes. He would stay in hiding until he found the three Senshi. Unfortunately for him, one of the Senshi has the ability to sense the presence of dark auras from many miles across and even his stealth mode will not be enough to hide his presence.

Immediately sensing the presence of the mutant, Cammy looked behind her and towards the bushes. Her eyes slightly narrowed and became suspicious. The other children stopped and took note of Cammy's seriousness.

"Um, Cammy-chan? Is there something wrong?" asked Aoshi.

"Cammy?" Mokuba approached the girl. "Hey? Aren't you going to lead us to the shrine?"

"Cammy-chan, you sensed something didn't you?" Yui approached her friend.

Coming back to reality, Cammy looked to her friends and saw the worried glances on their faces. She merely nodded and pointed up to the shrine.

"Sorry about that. I thought I heard something. C'mon, it's this way," Cammy said while walking up the steps.

The children continued to follow along Cammy's direction and walked up the steps. Yui quickly ran up by Cammy's side and whispered into her ear.

"What was it that you sensed, Cammy-chan? Was it an evil aura?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to scare Aoshi-kun and Mokuba-kun. Since you and I can sense supernatural auras, we have to try our best to explain to the boys about our special abilities."

"Right, I got it, Cammy-chan. You think it's another one of those freaks?"

"I'm not sure, but recently you and Aoshi have been spied on."

"What?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, let's just give Mokuba a tour of the shrine. Then, we can talk about this afterwards."

"Ok, then..."

"Hey, what's this about the supernatural?" Mokuba had overheard the girl's whispers.

This immediately caused the two girls to quickly halt and turn around with innocent gestures.

"What supernatural stuff? There aren't any of that crazy stuff here!" the girls laughed out while playing an act.

"Oh no, I did hear the mention of supernatural. Mind explaining it to me? I'm definitely no newbie when it comes to crazy stuff."

"What you've seen the supernatural, too?" Yui asked Mokuba.

"What's going on, Mokuba?" Aoshi said. "What's all of this commotion about?"

"So, you want to know everything there is to know about us?" Cammy asked Mokuba. "All right, I knew we'd eventually have to expose our secrets, but you have to keep this to yourself."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Mokuba winked.

"Do you mind helping me to explain our powers, Yui-chan?" Cammy looked over to her friend.

"No problem. All right, Mokuba, it's like this..."

As the girls started to explain their relationship with the supernatural, Mokuba stayed to listen to the whole story. The young Kaiba will become fascinated with the girls' special abilities, especially Yui's spirit powers. Since Aoshi has seen Yui's spirit powers in action, he would be a witness and tell Mokuba everything there is to know about his friend. Needless to say, Mokuba has found himself some rather 'special' friends.

-

Meanwhile, as the children had their conversation outside the shrine, the elder Hino sister was outside in the garden with her two friends. After a long day of mediating in the sacred fire room, the Miko decided to train her body and practiced some martial arts. Having been a Miko for so long, she also received some martial arts training. It was not only good for her body but it would help train her in combat as Sailor Mars.

Makoto, Minako and Artemis sat on the outside porch to watch their friend gracefully move around the garden. The raven-haired beauty wore a black top with matching color pants. A bit of cleavage was shown, including her stomach and arms. A red band wrapped around her forehead along with a red karate belt around her waist.

Rei had a blindfold on and a pair of Sais in both hands. She let out an exhaling sigh and threw the Sais across. They had hit their mark against a bulls-eye target board. Rei removed her blindfold and smiled in satisfaction.

"Wow that was great, Rei!" Minako cheered for her friend. "I wish I could that blindfolded!"

Glancing towards Minako, the Miko smiled and gave her a thumb up.

"Hey, Rei, how about a sparring partner? I'd love to go one on one with you!" Makoto called out.

"Thanks, but I think you'd completely own me in hand to hand combat," Rei chuckled. "Thanks for the offer, though, Mako-chan."

"All right, suit yourself," Makoto replied. "Rei-chan has been pretty serious lately."

"I know and she's been on full alert ever since the last Rajita mutant appeared," Artemis stated. "I've never seen Rei-chan this intense."

"Well, it's a good thing she's been training," Minako said. "I mean her moves graceful and fluent. I'd hate to fight her myself."

"Just stay on her good side and you'll be just fine, Minako-chan," Makoto suggested.

"Hey, Rei-chan!"

"Yeah, Minako-chan?" Rei asked while pulling the Sais off the target board. "What is it...?"

"You look exhausted after all of that training. I was wondering if you would like to go out for some shakes?"

"Well... I have been training all day without any breaks..." Rei replied while panting and wiping sweat from her forehead. "That sounds like a great idea, Minako-chan. Tell you what... You two can stay out there with Cammy-chan while I go wash up?"

"Sure, take your time," Makoto nodded in reply. "But, there's something else I want to bring up. It's about those Rajita mutants."

"I know one attacked at the marine show and my sister was in the middle of it. That's why I've started to train now so I'll know when I need to fight," Rei walked over and sat down on the bench next to her friends.

"I think what you're doing is a great idea, Rei," Artemis nodded. "Now if only I can get Minako to get lazy butt out of bed and start training."

"Hey, I don't need to train when I'm already gifted as it is," Minako pointed out to Artemis. "Besides, you sleep much longer than I do, Arty!"

"Arty! Oh, Mina, don't call me that!" Artemis begged. "Anything but that name!"

"I think it's cute," Minako giggled.

"I have to admit, it suites you just fine, Arty," Makoto snickered.

"Ok, ha, ha! Laugh it up!" Artemis crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Oh, Artemis, don't be like that," Rei couldn't help but chuckle. "Besides, I would think it would benefit us greatly if we at least sacrifice some of our free time into training. I think I'm going to get better results of this. Mako-chan, what do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Rei-chan. I could really use the training," Makoto leaned back. "Ah, what a week."

"You said it," Minako nodded. "So, I hear you and Mako are business partners?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm looking forward to our partnership," Makoto smiled and fondly thought about Mako Tsunami.

"It's good that you're seeing somebody, Mako-chan," Rei said. "As for me, I don't think I have any need for a guy at this moment."

"What about, Yuuchirou, eh?" Minako snickered and poked at the raven-haired girl's side.

"Oh, stop that, Minako-chan," Rei chuckled. "He's only a friend and helps my grandfather tend the shrine. That's it."

"That's what they all say," Minako stated with a mischievous grin. "I'm the Goddess of Love for goodness sake! I know even 'man hater' Rei Hino has a thing for a boy or two!"

"Stop that!" Rei covered herself and nodded. "I'm not interested in any boys and that's that. Can we at least drop that discussion?"

"Fine, whatever you say, but one day... Even you will end up with a boy," Minako shrugged.

"Like that'll ever happen," Rei scoffed as she opened up a bottle of spring water and drank it. "I don't need any protection..."

"Well, in any case, we had better start training, Minako," Makoto suggested. "Since we both share the same apartment, I'm expecting you to get up and train with me. None of this sleeping in, got that?"

"Ah, but why in the morning? I hate waking up early!" Minako whined.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan, if you need me to wake her up don't hesitate to ask," Artemis offered Makoto. "I'll be sure to wake her up my way."

"Yeah, by scratching my face?" Minako muttered. "Fine, you guys win..."

"Well then, now that we're in agreement," Rei said and sat up from the porch. "We can be better prepared for these mutants. Now, I'm going to be off to bath and I'll you guys out in the front."

"Right!" the girls said in agreement.

However, just before Rei walked inside her home, there were screams echoing out from the front. Rei quickly shifted her attention to her friends and nodded.

"Me and my big mouth," Rei snorted.

"That scream came from Cammy-chan and her friends!" Makoto exclaimed. "A mutant must have found them in the front!"

"Well, duh, of course! Let's go kick some Rajita ass, girls!" Minako pointed out and pulled out her henshin stick.

With that said the other two followed in suit and displayed their transformation sticks.

"Henshin up, girls!" Artemis called out.

Minako, Makoto and Rei held up their henshin rods to undergo their transformation into Sailor Senshi. Their bodies became covered by their respective colors and their outfits changed into their Super Sailor forms.

-

"**_Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"_**

"_**Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_

"_**Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"**_

-

The three girls were now garbed in their Sailor Senshi outfits and turned towards the other side of the shrine. Sailor Mars closed her eyes and sensed the dark presence of the mutant Yaveron.

"There's one up front," Mars stated. "We have to be careful with this guy. He has the same elemental power as me."

"Fire? Well, that's going to give us a bit of problems," Jupiter said.

"In any case, we have to stop it from laying its hands on Cammy and the children," Venus replied.

"Right! Follow my lead, guys! We can't let it harm my sister and the kids!" Sailor Mars called out as she swiftly leaped across.

Following in pursuit of their comrade, Jupiter and Venus joined in with her to battle the Rajita mutant. They had to move quickly before it caused any harm to the children.

"Good luck, girls!" Artemis called out to the trio. _"Another attack? This new enemy sure is persistent. I have to be sure to relay this to Luna and the others back in America. We will eventually need their help."_

-

Back on the other side of the shrine, the children were backing away from Yaveron. The mutant had laid his eyes on Yui and Cammy particularly due to their ability to sense his power.

"Tell me, little brats. Where are the Sailor Senshi? I know they are here!" Yaveron demanded from the children.

"They're not here!" Cammy called out in defiance.

"But once they know you're going to attack us, you'll be sorry," Yui growled. _"Man, I could really use some spirit energy by now? Why can't I fire anymore spirit energy?"_

"Playtime is over, children! If you do not tell me where they are, I will burn you alive!" Yaveron threatened the children and created two spear projectiles through his hands.

Mokuba was scared out of his wits as he and Aoshi stayed behind the girls. He felt like such a wuss for not protecting the girls, but the sight of Yaveron scared the wits out of him.

"Aoshi, I hope Cammy and Yui know what they're doing!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yui-chan! Why aren't you summoning any spirit energy?" Aoshi asked his friend.

"I have no idea... Mokuba, I want you to keep Aoshi-kun safe."

"Right, you leave him with me," Mokuba nodded in reply.

"Tell me where the Senshi are, brats!" Yaveron hissed angrily. "Fine, you won't speak? You four are useless to me! Now, say goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" a voice called out from behind.

As Yaveron quickly spun around, a received a heel kick across his face. The force of the blow sent Yaveron flying across through a tree. The children gasped out in surprise as their saviors had come just in time. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus appeared in dramatic fashion.It was Mars who had kicked Yaveron away.

"Sailor Mars! You guys!" Cammy called out happily.

"All right, it's the Sailor Senshi!" Aoshi cheered.

"The Sailor Senshi...?" Mokuba said as he caught glimpse of the trio. _"I remember them from the Shadow Tournament. It's good to see them again, but how does Cammy know them so... Wait! Wasn't Cammy that Digital Priestess? So, she's an ally with the Senshi!"_

"Are you kids all right?" Sailor Venus approached the children.

"We are thanks to you, guys," Cammy nodded in reply. "Thank goodness you came!"

"It's good to see you and your friends are doing all right, Cammy-chan," Sailor Jupiter said. "You let us take care of this freak."

"Cammy-chan, take your friends away from here quickly," Sailor Mars instructed her 'sister' and winked.

"Right!" Cammy nodded in reply. "You heard the Senshi, guys. Let's get on out of here! Follow my lead!"

"You mean follow our lead, Cammy-chan?" Yui smiled to her friend. "Aoshi-kun! Mokuba-kun! Let's go!"

Yui and Cammy led the boys down the steps away from the shrine. The battle between the mutant and the Senshi trio was quickly set to take place. Yaveron lifted himself off the ground and turned to face the Senshi trio. He jumped back and hissed at them like an angry snake.

"Ah, at last, I've found you!" Yaveron laughed excitedly.

"More like we found you," Sailor Mars shifted her glance towards the mutant. "So, I assume you're another one of those Rajita freaks?"

"But of course! There is no other race that shares bitter hatred for you, Senshi! We're the only enemies of the past that remain in the galaxy," the mutant explained. "I am carrying out the name of my race and overlord!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard that one before. Listen, just like every other enemy that's opposed us, you're going to be beaten!" Sailor Venus pointed directly at the mutant.

"Oh, is that so? But, you three had a difficult time defeating Brutus and needed the aid from other allies to put him down!"

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt you're as tough as that guy," Sailor Jupiter quipped. "What do you think, Mars?"

"I'm not sensing any strong energy from this guy. Well at least not compared to Brutus. I think just us three will be sufficient to bringing this jerk down," Sailor Mars glared at Yaveron.

"You greatly underestimate me, Senshi. That's one mistake you will live to regret!" Yaveron hissed and threw two fireballs across.

Once the fireballs hurtled across and slammed through the ground, the trio quickly scattered across. Sailor Mars leaped overhead and summoned her own flame-based attack.

"_**FIRE SOUL!"**_

The mutant immediately saw the attack coming and cancelled it out with a pair of blade projectiles. Sailor Mars gasped out and leaped down in front of Yaveron. The mutant raised his right arm and slashed down at the Senshi with his blade-like arm. The female gracefully dodged it and flipped back.

"Ah, poetry in motion, Princess of Mars," Yaveron licked his lips. "That's how I remember you."

"Humph, you pig," Sailor Mars snorted. "What do you know about me?"

"Haven't you realized it? Your memories are still incomplete."

"Incomplete? You're talking nonsense! I don't ever recall you from my past!" Sailor Mars exclaimed and summoned a bow created from her flames. "But I'll be happy to never see you again in this lifetime!"

"Yes! I show me your fiery spirit, Princess of the Crimson Planet!" Yaveron challenged the raven-haired beauty. "I want to fight you with your full spirit intact!"

"You want my best? Please, my best will chastise you completely," Mars said as she summoned an arrow out of her flames.

"Hang on, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus called out as she summoned a chain of hearts. **_"Venus Love Me Chain!"_**

Yaveron shifted his attention from above and attempted to block out Venus' attack. However, the chain attached itself around his right arm. Sailor Venus held onto her chain tightly and kept the mutant at bay. Sailor Jupiter came running up towards Yaveron with a ball filled with electricity.

"_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**_

Jupiter forced her attack into Yaveron's chest and electrocuted him in the process. Sailor Mars remained firm and ready to implement her attack.

"Let him have it, Mars!" the girls called out.

Nodding in reply, Sailor Mars pointed her arrow aimed for Yaveron's head and pulled back. She released it without any hesitation.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!"**_

Within a split second, the attack struck Yaveron head on. He let out a terrifying banshee scream and watched as blood splattered out from his head. The Senshi stood poised to implement another combined attack, but Yaveron was now wildly thrashing across. Sailor Mars dodged to the side and avoided to being slapped away.

"He's gone mad you guys!" Sailor Mars called out. "We have to stop him before he destroys the shrine!"

"Right! Let's go Venus!" Jupiter called out to her partner.

"I'm right behind you!"

As her two comrades jumped into action, Sailor Mars pulled out a pair of ofudas from out of her side. She began to an incantation, but as soon as she finished her last phrase... An image of a phoenix appeared in her mind. She stopped frozen for a minute and captured the image of the phoenix. Somehow, she was receiving a premonition during the middle of a battle.

"_What is this? Am I getting that same premonition during my battles? That phoenix... It's just like the one in my visions lately, but this one is not dark... It's as beautiful as the sun itself. I'm not sensing any dark vibes from this one. What does this all mean?"_

"Mars! We need those ofudas right away!" Venus called out.

"I'm not sure how long we can hold him!" exclaimed Jupiter.

"_Oh, I'll worry about that later! There's a monster that has to be stopped!_"Mars thought while shifting her focus back at the battle. "Hang in there guys! I'm coming!"

With that said Sailor Mars rushed out to give aid to her two Senshi comrades against the Rajita mutant. If he wasn't stopped soon, the monster would relentlessly destroy the shrine. Mars would not take this without a fight and she would ensure the mutant does not desecrate the holy grounds of her family temple.

If one Rajita was bad enough, there was still another that has yet to implement his strike. Hypnos was about to receive an unwelcome guest.

-

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Hypnos HQ/4:55 PM**

The Hypnos team was close to transmitting their radio transmission directly through the Rajita mother ship. Yamaki watched carefully at the big screen and smiled with anticipation.

"This is it, Riley. We're just moments from receiving a message from otherworldly beings," Yamaki happily smiled. "We're just moments from achieving history and the whole world will know about this."

"Yes, sir," Riley was inclined to agree.

"Sir! There has been a breach in the front door of our headquarters! Something is torching its way through!" Talley called out in warning.

"What! Get security down there on the double!" Yamaki shouted out.

Before long, the secret entrance of Hypnos was blown back by a tremendous force. Security guards moved out to stop the intruder.

"Freeze! You've broken into a secured area!" a guard called out directly at the intruder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me to barge in without properly introducing myself," the voice of Infernus chuckled.

Then, before the guards knew, Infernus had blown them away with a massive flame wave. Some guards were ignited into flames and ran out to put themselves out. Other guards were laid out unconscious. Infernus stepped inside the Hypnos research facility and marveled at the highly constructed technology.

"What in God's name is that?" Yamaki wondered as he started to tremble.

"Certainly not a digital life form, sir," Riley said as she pointed a radar gun directly towards Infernus. "The radar calculates that his body is not made out of data. He's flesh and bones just like us."

"Sir! He has to be in league with those monsters that attacked the convention and marine show!" Talley reminded the 'boss man.'

"Hey! Are you one of them!" Yamaki exclaimed directly towards the mutant. "We were just relaying a message to you!"

"Yes, but my lord wishes not to receive any long distance calls," Infernus said and levitated from off the ground. "You see he's not very fond of you primates and wants you eliminated. You're in our way of accomplishing our goals."

"What are your goals?" Yamaki demanded.

"I knew contacting these monsters was a mistake," Riley whispered.

"We came here to collect your resources and I think this laboratory will provide us some equipment," Infernus examined the secret headquarters. "Plus, we know the Sailor Senshi are residing on this backwater planet. I have a partner that is currently engaged in battle with them."

"So, it's them you guys are after?" Yamaki spoke out.

"Sir, it makes sense. I recall that UFO that arrived on earth and the attack at Mugen Academy," Riley said.

"How would you know, Riley?" Yamaki asked.

"Because I was a witness when the UFO arrived and I attended Mugen Academy on my last year before it was destroyed! I've even seen the Senshi up close and personal myself!"

"You attended Mugen Academy?" Talley asked her associate. "I attended there for a while..."

"So, two of you have already seen the Senshi? Interesting..." Infernus nodded. "Still, I didn't come here to listen to your stories. I came here to eliminate you and take possession of your equipment! Since I'm not going to waste my time to demand you hand it over, I'm going to make this quick."

Once he had given his final warning, Infernus snapped his right fingers and shot out a flame blast directly at one side of the headquarters. The crew gasped in horror as one blast completely incinerated the room. Numerous lab members quickly made a hasty retreat out through the door. Unfortunately, Infernus was not finished with his dirty work.

"You see! This is what happens when you get too nosey with our work!" Infernus laughed out like a madman and continued shooting more fire blasts. "Yes! Burn! Burn in hell! You will all **_DIE_** in my flames!"

"No! Stop that!" Yamaki called out. "Stop it! What is it you want from us!"

"Only one thing to be honest," Infernus grinned and pointed his hand directly at Yamaki. "For you to burn..."

Before Yamaki could even utter another word, Infernus shoot down another fire blast. This one was sent directly for Yamaki and his crew. They gasped out in horror as they fates would ultimately be sealed. Then, everything had faded into darkness and silence...

-

* * *

**Outside Tokyo Metropolitan Building/5:00 PM**

The situation had grown more serious with people gathered outside and lab members fleeing out in time. Police and the fire department arrived to keep the crowds back and to stop the fire at any cost. Amongst the crowd, Takato and Guilmon watched flames emerge from the top of the building. They knew something had to go wrong.

"No, Mr. Yamaki and the others are still in there, Takato!" Guilmon said to his Tamer.

"I know and I can tell since they are not out there! This was no accident," Takato looked towards the roof.

"I know I can smell a Rajita mutant in there," Guilmon sniffed the air. "We have to go in there!"

"What, with all of these security guards and police?" Takato exclaimed. "We'd be crazy if we go in there!"

"We've been through much crazier situations than this, Takato! Let's go!" Guilmon said as he sprinted across towards the front.

"Guilmon! Wait! You're nuttier than a fruit bat for goodness sakes!" Takato exclaimed while giving chase to his partner.

Fortunately, those two weren't the only ones crazy enough to enter the flaming Hypnos center. Takuya was also amongst the crowd and followed in pursuit of his fellow goggle head.

"Just where do those two think they're going?" Takuya wondered. "They did just mention Rajita, so there's no doubt I'm going in there to follow them!"

With that said Takuya pushed through the front doors and spotted the duo running up the stairs. He inhaled and released an exhale before sprinting across towards the stairs. Just like any other goggle head, he was acting completely out of instinct without stopping to think.

"Those two will need my help if they want to take care of one of those Rajita freaks!" Takuya said. _"Though, I'm looking forward to seeing Takato using his new powers. This is going to be quite the treat if you ask me!"_

As he continued onward, what he did not realize was that Takato was outpacing him every step. Takuya was surprised the boy wasn't even showing any signs of fatigue.

"Damn, I've got to know how he does that. Those new powers gave him quite the boost if you ask me," Takuya slightly panted. "Either that or I need to work out more..."

-

Inside the Hypnos secret headquarters, Yamaki and his crew were barely managing to hide amongst the debris. The room itself was already turned into a blazing inferno straight out of Hell. Infernus laughed happily at the destruction he had caused in minutes. He kicked around the debris and taunted the Hypnos crew.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! Look, I just want to talk a little business!" the mutant laughed out.

"Riley, Talley, I'm going to surrender myself and that should give you two a chance to escape," Yamaki whispered.

"Sir, but you can't simply surrender yourself," Riley said.

"Yeah, for all we know that thing will end up killing you," Talley nodded in agreement. "You're throwing away your life for nothing..."

"But, it's to ensure you two survive. You two are my two great associates and I'd want you to carry on with my work if I don't make it."

"Sir... I..." Riley couldn't say another word and feared for Yamaki's survival.

"Please, can you two do that?"

"I can't argue with you, sir," Talley stated.

"Riley?"

The red-haired woman edged herself closer to Yamaki and smiled faintly. She gave him a nod of approval and kissed him on the cheek. Yamaki smiled to Riley and lifted himself through the debris. Once he exposed himself at the center of the room. Infernus turned around and faced him. A cruel grin crossed the mutant's face as he levitated directly to where Yamaki stood.

"Ah, good, you're surrendering yourself to me?" Infernus chuckled. "How amusing... But those two females will still not escape out alive."

"Oh yes they will... I'm giving myself up to ensure they make out alive, monster," Yamaki retorted back.

Having heard enough of Yamaki's mouth, Infernus quickly snatched him by the throat and held up high. The man tried to kick away at the mutant, but Infernus proved to be too strong and became amused by Yamaki's failed attempt to fight.

"How amusing, but I'm afraid you're just wasting my time," Infernus snorted with annoyance.

Igniting his right fist into flames, Yamaki watched in horror as his fate was prepared to be sealed. Infernus looked directly through the man's eyes and sensed fear. Yamaki knew he couldn't resist against this monster or he would seal his own fate.

"Talley... Riley... I'm sorry..." Yamaki muttered while closing his eyes.

"_**NOW YOU DIE!"**_

Just as Infernus was close to igniting Yamaki with a flaming fist, a pair of fire blasts came hurtling towards his direction. Infernus saw these fiery projectiles coming and swiftly leapt on top of a rafter. The mutant hissed directly to the direction the projectiles came from.

"Mr. Yamaki! Are you all right!" the voice of Takato called out directly.

Quickly turning around, Yamaki opened his eyes and saw Takato through his blurry vision. If his eyes had been deceiving, he just saw the boy with flames coating the boy's hands.

"Ta... Takato?" Yamaki muttered. "But, it's you!"

"Are you and the ladies all right?" Takato asked the man.

"Takato, he's right on that platform!" Guilmon pointed out.

"I see him. Man, is he one ugly thing," Takato glared directly at Infernus.

"Takato, your hands... They're... They're on fire!" Yamaki pointed out.

"Oh these? Yeah, it's a new ability I managed to gain recently. Don't ask how I got them because even I don't know the full detail. Not only me; Rika, Henry and Himura all have powers, too."

"In... Incredible..." Yamaki couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"Could this be an after effect from their exposure to the bio-mergence sequence? No, because I don't recall Himura bio-merging with his digimon..."_

"Mr. Yamaki, I think its best you and everyone get out of here as soon as possible! Guilmon and I will take care of this guy!" Takato ordered Yamaki and his associates. "This battle is ours."

"You've got that right, buddy!"

Takato and Guilmon turned the other corner to find Agunimon kneeling against the door. The legendary warrior of flame waved out to the duo.

"Agunimon! Man, am I glad to see you!" Takato laughed happily.

"Same to you buddy," Agunimon nodded. "Besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"But how did you manage to find us?" Guilmon asked.

"I saw you two enter this place and I somehow felt a dark presence from within these flames. This guy obviously has no passion for the very element he wields!"

Infernus remained perched on the platform and glared down the trio. Guilmon, Takato and Agunimon remained poised to attack. This allowed Yamaki time to uncover the debris to free Riley and Talley.

"Get going you guys! We'll take care of this!" Takato stated.

"Please, be careful," Yamaki said to the goggle boy.

"Good luck, boys," Riley muttered and walked out through the door.

With the last remaining Hypnos team fleeing out, this gave Takato and his comrades a better fighting chance against the vicious Infernus. Takato stepped up and pointed at Infernus.

"All right, pal! We've managed to evacuate everyone out of this facility! Now come down here and fight us! It's going to be the three of us against you!"

"Make it two on one, Takato," Agunimon placed an arm over Takato's shoulder.

"What? I'm going to help you guys out!"

"And you're the most vulnerable. You have powers, but can you learn to control them? What if you mess up? We'll have to save you. It's best if you let Guilmon and I take care of this freak!"

"But, I..."

"Don't worry, Takato," Guilmon reassured his partner. "We can take care of this one. Let's go, Agunimon!"

"Right!"

The duo raced across to engage in battle against Infernus. The fire mutant jumped off the balcony and prepared to take both digimon. Guilmon opened his mouth to release an array of fire blasts.

"_**PYRO SPHERE!"**_

Infernus quickly ignited his whole body into flames and absorbed Guilmon's attack. That merely added more fuel to his fire. The dragon digimon stopped and gasped when he realized his attack did nothing to Infernus. The fire mutant charged across and slapped Guilmon away with his left hand. Guilmon was thrown far across and against a steel platform.

"Guilmon! Oh that tears it!" Agunimon growled angrily and leapt up to spin into a tornado. **_"PYRO TORNADO!"_**

Quickly forming a funnel of flames, Agunimon managed to suck in Infernus. The flames inside the spinning funnel did no damage to Infernus and only caused him to laugh out amusedly.

"Damn! I should have figured this out from the start!" Agunimon exclaimed._ "How are we going to hurt this guy if the three of us can only use fire-based attacks? Unless I can get him to lower his flame shield, we can't inflict any damage to him!"_

Infernus slammed a head butt directly into Agunimon's stomach and forced him to plummet down to the ground. The Rajita mutant levitated casually with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Ah, I thought you would have figured it out by now," Infernus chuckled. "Your attacks are useless since I have my flame shield. So, in other words, if flame attacks are all you've got, then you're in big trouble!"

Agunimon lifted himself off the ground and struggled to stand. Meanwhile, Guilmon was shaking the cobwebs out and glaring towards Infernus. The Rajita mutant was already growing bored and kicked Agunimon down. Then, he flew directly at Guilmon and slammed numerous flaming fists all over Guilmon as if he were a punching bag.

Watching this ensuing violence unfold, Takato clenched his fists. A mix of anger and fear were running across Takato as he watched his friends being pummeled by the mutant. He hated the fact that Infernus was taking amusement out of beating his friends and nearly torching Yamaki alive. This monster was a true villain, who showed no remorse and honor. The boy's fists became covered in flames and his eyes were changing into a crimson flare.

"_What am I supposed to do? What if Agunimon is right? I do have power but I can't seem to control it. Look at me now! I'm getting angry and losing composure of myself! What if I go off the deep end like I did when Beelzebumon killed Leomon? No, I can't let that happen again! I promised Jeri I would never get angry like that again! But, what I can do when Guilmon and Agunimon are in trouble? This guy isn't even giving them a chance to fight back and digivolve! I have to do something to make a difference, but what?"_

Infernus stepped towards Guilmon and kicked him directly in the face. But the fire mutant was not finished there. Snatching Guilmon by his neck, Infernus relentlessly unleashed a barrage of blows all across the reptile's body. Guilmon grunted from each blow and coughed out from the heat exposure off Infernus' body.

Dissolving his H-Hybrid form, Takuya prepared to digivolve.

"_**EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!"**_

The warrior of flames immediately underwent the transformation to his A-Hybrid form. Infernus watched with anticipation and dropped Guilmon.

"Now, that's more like it," Infernus smiled with satisfaction.

"_**ARDHAMON!"**_

Takato sighed a relief at Takuya's ascension to his A-Hybrid form. This should at least give Infernus a more difficult fight. However, just as Takato was prepared to cheer Takuya on, his pocket started to emit a red aura. The goggle head took notice of this and reached down for the card.

"Wha- What is happening?" Takato looked down at his card. "My card...? Wait, could Henry actually be right? But, what could have caused this?"

The card set off a bright red aura and sent a beam directly for Takato's forehead.

"_Wha... What just happened? Am I already speaking within my thoughts?"_

"**_Yes you are, Takato Matsuda..."_** a voice of a teenage boy spoke through Takato's inner thoughts.

"_Huh? Hey, who are you? Can you tell me what is wrong with my card?"_

"_**Silly boy, I am the card."**_

"_What? Ok, you have me confused here. I'm just hearing things. You know the little voices that talk in the back of your head?"_

"**_I'm afraid I'm not a figment of your imagination. Listen carefully, Takato Matsuda. If you wish to save your friends, then you will have to listen to me."_**

"_Listen to you? What can you do to save my friends?"_

"_**All you have to do is concentrate on the red light before you."**_

"_Sorry, but not with my friends in danger!"_

"_**Trust me, Takato. They will be just fine. All you have to do is trust me."**_

The goggle head was thinking about this offer and wasn't fully sure whether to believe this 'voice'. Then, without any second thoughts, Takato nodded in reply and responded to the voice.

"_All right, but I hope this will be worth it."_

"**_Thank you, Takato. Now, be careful, this is going to be one heck of a mind trip..."_**

"_I'm ready for anything..."_

"_**Ok, then. Here we go!"**_

As Takato closed his eyes, his whole body became engulfed by a red light. Ardhamon, Guilmon and Infernus stopped to watch this sudden turn of events. They wondered what was happening to the boy, but Infernus wasn't going to stand around to find out. He launched himself across to attack Takato, but only managed to strike air. The goggle boy had instantly vanished without a trace.

"Hey! Where did that little primate go!" Infernus roared out of frustration. "I was so close!"

"He does ring up a good question," Ardhamon looked around the room. "Takato? Hey, Takato! Where did you go!"

"Takato!" Guilmon cried out for his partner. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know where your little friend just went, but he obviously was smart enough to abandon this fight. It's down to you two against me!" Infernus grinned mischievously.

"Brace yourself, Guilmon! We're going to have ourselves a tough fight from this point on!" Ardhamon said to his comrade.

"Yeah, but we're incomplete without Takato," Guilmon replied._ "Oh, Takato. Wherever you are, please come back quickly!"_

_-_

* * *

**? Dimension/5:10 PM**

White. That was the only thing to describe the room Takato was currently held in. The goggle head looked around the white room and shielded his eyes from the brightness. He couldn't see it but there stood a figure in the background.

"Where am I...? Man, this room is way too bright if you ask me..." Takato muttered. "Guilmon? Agunimon? Is that you? Hello?"

"Welcome, Takato Matsuda."

Hearing his name, the boy uncovered his eyes and watched as a massive bird covered in orange flames flew down in front of him. Takato jumped back from the massive and slightly intimidating presence of the fire bird.

"Whoa! You're... a phoenix and you can talk!" Takato stuttered while pointing at the massive fire bird.

"Hello, Takato Matsuda and thank you for already pointing that out," the phoenix chuckled in amusement and bowed his head.

"Hey, where are we?"

"In the subconscious of your mind, Takato. I helped to transport us into another dimension, parallel to your world."

"So, we're in my mind?"

"More or less, but it's whatever you want to believe."

"Ok, now that you've answered one question. I want another answered. Tell me, are you really the voice I heard in my head?"

"Yes and I am the same creature from your card, Takato," the phoenix stated promptly. "Take a look at your card."

Pulling out the card from his pocket, Takato looked down at the beautifully drawn image of the majestic phoenix. The image and the creature standing before the boy were identical in appearance, except this phoenix had a more gentle expression.

"Suzaku..."

"That's right, Takato. I am Suzaku, the Phoenix of the South. You have become exposed to my Beast Card and have managed to gain at least a tiny portion of my power."

"So, all of those abilities I've used to this point was yours to begin with?"

"Yes, when you touched the card, I lent you my power. The awakening of your new powers was simply a test I set forth. Takato, you have passed the test and you are deemed worthy to possess my majestic powers."

"Wow, to think that I would be deemed worthy by the great Suzaku. By the way, can you tell me where you came from?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you now, Takato."

"Why not? I'm curious to know where you and the other three Beasts may have come from. Were you directly sent by the Sovereigns of the Digital World? Do you happen to know Zhuqiaomon?"

"You'll know in due time, my boy. Listen; there is no time to lose. Your two friends are not going to last long against that dark creature."

"Oh no! Guilmon and Agunimon!"

"Don't panic, my young friend. That is why I have summoned you here. Since you have demonstrated some of my abilities, you are indeed worthy of us becoming one."

"Us becoming one? That sounds just like bio-merging Guilmon and I used to do."

"Yes, but I myself do not possess a physical form. I am only a spirit and only you can see me. However, I am able to link telepathy with my fellow Beasts and to those with pure hearts."

"Do you know when the other beasts will talk to the others and offer a chance to merge with them?"

"It won't be too long, dear Takato. But today is our time to shine. May the phoenix rise from the ashes," Suzaku lowered his head to look directly into Takato's eyes. "Shall we?"

"Suzaku... If it's a mergence you want, then you've got it!" Takato nodded with a smile. "I'll do anything to protect my friends!"

"Then, let us become one, Takato Matsuda! The time has come for Suzaku to rise up and claim his ascension!"

As soon as Suzaku made that declaration, Takato reached out and touched the fiery phoenix on his forehead. Then, their bodies started to emit a bright red aura of intense light. An enormous funnel of flames engulfed Takato completely until there was only a shadow silhouette behind the flames. Takato let out a deep roar as he and Suzaku were becoming one entity. Yes, one entity that will rise up and extinguish the creature of darkness.

"_**PHOENIX SPIRIT, SUZAKU!"**_

Once the boy called out that specific phrase, his body underwent a deep metamorphosis. Gone were his clothes and his goggles. His stature form became taller than that of a child's. The boy's brown hair turned fiery red as well as his eyes. Takato's ears became pointed like an elf's. His armor was bright red with yellow outlining around the edges. A pair of white pants formed underneath the shirt top. His feet and hands became bird claws. Long, red feathers protruded out from his back. Sprouting out of his back were massive, wide-spread red wings. His face was human and maintained some of Takato's facial features.

As the red light around him died down, he opened his eyes and looked down on his new form. If there were words to describe his new form, it would only come down to one word: awesome. Takato couldn't believe it but he was ecstatic about his new form and felt Suzaku's power coursing through him.

"Wow, now this is killer!" Takato looked down at his new form.

"_Listen, Takato, now that I am fused with you, you now should have control of your powers. Let us protect your friends and defeat this creature of darkness!"_

"You don't have to tell me twice, Suzaku! It's game time!"

With that said the newly formed entity transported directly out of the dimension and returned back to the battle inside the Hypnos Headquarters.

-

* * *

**Hypnos HQ/5:13 PM**

Meanwhile, the battle tide had turned against both Ardhamon and Guilmon. Even their combined efforts weren't enough to put down Infernus. Guilmon wasn't even given a chance to digivolve as long as the mutant continued to attack relentlessly. The fire mutant stood over the fallen digimon with arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"Pathetic I must say," Infernus taunted his defeated adversaries. "To think you are considered threats to our forces. Your attacks aren't even doing anything to me."

"You know if you dropped the damn shield, we would have inflicted some damage on you..." Ardhamon coughed out.

"You're cheating!" Guilmon growled directly at the mutant.

"Humph, you two are in no position to tell me how to engage myself in combat. If I were you two, I'd start praying. Your lives are about to be abruptly cut short."

Kneeling down over the fallen Ardhamon, Infernus grabbed him by this neck and raised his hand to deal the finishing blow.

"In the name of the Rajita, you two are merely causalities to be added to the piles of bodies we've stacked on our conquest. You will join with those many millions of pathetic souls."

"No... I'll never die as easily as you claim..." Ardhamon resisted and spat out.

"We're not going to give in that easily..." muttered Guilmon.

"Fine then, you have just hastened your deaths as far as I'm concerned. Either way, I'm happy," Infernus smiled. "Rest in pe-"

Suddenly, there was a bright red flash of light that expanded out across the room and blinded everyone. Infernus' eyes became blinded by the incoming light and this caused him to release a hold on Ardhamon.

"Argh! Where is that retched light coming from!" Infernus screamed out.

Ardhamon looked up directly from where the light was expanding and noticed a figure levitating. He turned towards Guilmon and gestured for him to look up. As the crimson reptile looked up towards the ceiling, he caught a glimpse of who appeared to be Takato. However, he noticed in change in his partner's physical appearance.

"Ta-Takato?" Guilmon gasped out.

"Wait! That thing is Takato?"

"Yeah! It's Takato! I can definitely recognize that scent!" Guilmon called out happily. "Takato! Welcome back! I knew you'd come back!"

"Wow, now that's awesome," Ardhamon stated. _"I wonder, is that new form the result of a fusion between himself and his new powers? Whatever it may be, I'm just glad it came at just about the right time."_

Looking down at his friends, Takato waved to them and set a serious glare directly towards Infernus. The fire mutant uncovered his eyes and faced off against his new opponent: Takato fused with the spirit of Suzaku. Needless to say, Infernus was satisfied with this.

"Ah, so you must be that boy who I tried to kill earlier? Nice change in attire. I can sense a great power coursing within you. Bravo on unlocking whatever new power you've gained, but you know what? It's still not going to make a bit of difference. I will still take you down myself! For my flames are the greatest in this galaxy!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you test your all mighty flames against me then?" Takato challenged the mutant and smirked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just all talk and no action."

"Oh, you'll regret saying that! Prepare yourself, child!" Infernus cupped his hands forward to gather a sphere of fire. "Now watch as I demonstrate my superior fire power!"

Takato did not show any intimidation from Infernus' words and only took them lightly. However, he was ready to mop the floor with this egotistical jerk. He knew that he was the superior flame warrior and would demonstrate that to Infernus the hard way.

"Guilmon, I don't know what I'm feeling but I'm sensing a great ancient power from Takato right now," Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Me, too, Ardhamon! I don't know what it is but it's very strong!"

"I wonder if it's a lost spirit," the legendary warrior of the flames wondered. "Or could this have... his appearance looks so similar to a bird... A phoenix? I remember Zhuqiaomon. Could this be the work of Zhuqiaomon?"

"Zhuqiaomon...?"

"Yeah, and according to Chinese mythology, he is also known as Suzaku. Has Takato become the legendary beast of the south?"

-

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:15 PM**

The three Senshi were still engaged in combat with the second Rajita mutant, Yaveron. Even their numbers advantage was still not enough to bring this monstrous beast down. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus kept the beast at bay with their trademark attacks.

"Damn, now this one tough bastard!" Sailor Jupiter huffed while maintaining her electric attacks to stun Yaveron.

"Mars, we're going to have to power up into our Eternal forms if we hope to bring this guy down!" Venus called out.

"Good idea. My ofudas can only hold him back for so long! He's managing to resist some of my spells!" Sailor Mars replied to her fellow Senshi. "Yeah, it would be wise for us to transform into our Eternal forms! Mars Etern- Uh!"

"Etern- Uh! What's the problem, Mars?" Jupiter cried out.

Sailor Mars stood stiff and felt a sudden chill across her spine. Then, she saw the phoenix in her mind once again. It was the orange phoenix she saw a few minutes ago. Now, it has returned to give her a reminder. A reminder of what? Why was she seeing this image of a different phoenix now?

"The premonition I had earlier... Could it have come true?" Sailor Mars wondered. "What is this awakened power I'm sensing?"

"I could ask you the same question, woman," a voice called out from behind.

The raven-haired female turned around to see Hiei standing at the center. Somehow, even he was able to sense this 'awakened power' of Suzaku. For some apparent reason, out of everyone at the shrine, only he and Mars could sense this power. Jupiter, Venus and Yaveron would not feel it.

"Hey, it's that guy!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"I wonder what he wants," Sailor Jupiter replied. "I hope he came here to give us a hand with this guy!"

"RAGH! What? More annoying pests interfering?" Yaveron roared angrily and struggled to break free.

Sailor Mars and Hiei came face to face with their eyes locked onto one another.

"So, you're able to sense that power just now?" Mars asked the demon. "Tell me, did you see a phoenix in your mind?"

"So what if I did?"

"That makes no sense. Unless... That's it! The creature we've just seen was the phoenix of the south, Suzaku!"

"Suzaku...? That name..."

"That's the name of the phoenix in Chinese mythology," Mars explained. "The reason why you and I sensed it was due to our deep bond with the flames. We understand the meaning behind the power of the flames. Apparently, whoever just became united with this power has gained that knowledge."

"Perhaps, but am I supposed to care?"

"Well, I think you should. This new power just maybe a new ally to our cause," Mars stated.

"Humph, I only came here to kill that inferior monster you and your comrades are unable to defeat," Hiei stepped forward while drawing out his sword. "Tell your friends to move away or they'll get in my way."

"Now you just hold it right there!" Sailor Mars stepped in front of the demon. "We're not done and we don't need your help."

"You don't even seem to know how to defeat this monster. Now step aside like a good little girl and let me show you how to get the job done."

That 'little girl' comment was enough to infuriate the temperamental girl.

"_Oh no you did not just call me a little girl,"_ Mars thought with a crossed look on her face.

"He's mine!" Hiei called out as he prepared to attack.

However, before Hiei had a chance to make a move, Sailor Mars grabbed the demon by his white scarf and caused him to fall back. She kneeled down but only for Hiei to glare directly at her with intense frustration.

"You are starting to get on my nerves, woman!" Hiei growled.

"I do have a name, you vulgar boar," Mars snorted. "It's Sailor Mars and don't you forget it."

"Ugh, look! Do you want to defeat that monster?"

"Yes and we don't need your help."

"Who said I came here to help you?"

"Well, you do want that monster slain, so you will have to rely on us."

"I don't think so. This one's mine."

"All right, I'll tell you what," Mars offered. "I'll help you since it is my ofudas that are keeping that creep at bay."

"Ofudas... The sound of that name is enough to make my skin crawl," Hiei shuddered slightly and held his sword.

"Ah, so you hate those things? I see you're a demon," Sailor Mars grinned.

"What's it to you?"

"I'll call off my partners and we can work together to take that guy down. What do you say?"

"Fine, but make sure to stay out of my way. If I accidentally lop off your arms, then don't come crying to me," Hiei snorted.

"Wow, you sure have some issues there," Sailor Mars sighed. "Make sure to remind me not to team up with a psychopath..."

"So, are you ready?"

"Pal, I was born ready. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine," the raven-haired warrior woman pulled out an ofuda. _"So Hiei and I were able to see the phoenix form of Suzaku in our minds? I have to wonder... Does that Takato kid have any association with this awakened spirit? Something tells me he is and I have to know for myself. Kid, all I can say is good luck and may Suzaku's spirit guide you to the right path. You have become one with a majestic and passionate entity."_

_-_

* * *

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building/Hypnos HQ/5:15 PM**

Back inside the burning secret Hypnos headquarters, Infernus and Takato faced each other. The mutant was gathering enough fire energy to launch his attack on the fused being. Looking into Takato's eyes, Infernus sensed no display of fear. The mutant felt rather insulted for not being at all intimidating to Takato.

"Humph, so you won't show me any fear? Are not human?" Infernus asked out of annoyance.

"Who said I had to be afraid of you? You said you wanted to show me great fire power. Well, you've been running your mouth and I have yet to see this great power. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anything! I am merely just testing your patience and it seems to me you do not have very good patience. That alone will not grant you the abilities to control your element. Fire reacts to either anger or sincerity."

"You're right and you are reacting out of anger. You're upset that you can sense that I have a greater power."

"You're not making any sense, boy. Are you saying I'm the one who is not displaying any patience?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now quit wasting time and show me what you've got!"

"Oh, you want me to show you? So be it! You asked for it!" Infernus growled out of frustration and held the fiery sphere overhead. "Now catch this, you insolent fool!"

Without any hesitation, the fire mutant launched the sphere across. Takato remained still and watched the hurtling object being thrown directly towards him. Ardhamon and Guilmon watched in anticipation. Would Takato even bother to block this?

"Takato! What are you crazy!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "That thing is going to hit you!"

"Move away, Takato!" Guilmon cried out in horror. "Please, move away!"

The sphere came closer, but Takato did not feel worried. In fact, he was calm and showing no fear. Infernus watched as his weapon came closer to landing its mark on Takato.

Then, with barely any effort, Takato caught the sphere with his hands and held it completely in place. He held the flame sphere overhead and began to absorb it through his hands.

"Takato and Suzaku as one, I am **SUZAKATO, PHOENIX WARRIOR OF THE SOUTH!"**

Suzakato yelled out in glorious fury as the flames completely engulfed his body and absorbed Infernus' attack. Ardhamon and Guilmon couldn't believe their eyes. Their comrade had just **_ABSORBED_** the sphere through his hands and added it to fuel his power further. Suzakato threw his arms out and laughed out in amusement.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got?" Suzakato called out.

"What! You- You absorbed my attack!" Infernus exclaimed. "You copycat! You stole my technique!"

"Sorry, but it looks like you're not the only one to inherit quite a useful ability," Suzakato gestured with a smirk. "Infernus, you can't hope to do anything to me anymore. You can launch all the fire attacks and I'll simply absorb your power."

"I can do the same, you cursed child!" Infernus retorted. "This battle will just end in a stalemate as far as I'm concerned!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Infernus. Allow me to explain what I'm going to do to you. First..."

As Suzakato barely started his next sentence, he vanished out of sight. This caught everyone completely off guard, including Infernus. The mutant searched his surroundings for his adversary but then received a fist directly into his gut. He stopped to see Suzakato appear directly in front of him. The fused entity had enough strength to knock the wind out of Infernus and force him to drop his flame shield. Infernus held his stomach in pain and backed away.

"Wow, he managed to knock that guy out of his flaming shield state!" Ardhamon pointed out. "That gives Suzakato better odds."

"Yep, I'm definitely liking Tak- Err, Suzakato's chances," Guilmon nodded in agreement.

Suzakato chuckled in amusement and immediately became engulfed into flames. The vulnerable Infernus saw this coming and flew out directly towards the roof of the headquarters.

"Where do you think you're going?" Suzakato asked his fleeing adversary.

"Humph, what does it look like? You may have won this confrontation, but I'll be ready next time! Just you wait, I'll defeat you!" Infernus declared.

"Sorry, but there will be no retreat for you I'm afraid," Suzakato stated promptly and vanished.

With Infernus fleeing towards the roof, Suzakato easily appeared right in front of him and blocked out his only chance to escape.

"Damn you, child!" Infernus cursed. "Fine, then I'll just transport myself out of here!"

"That, I cannot allow you to do. As far as I'm concerned, you're already dead where you stand."

"What? You're bluffing!"

"Oh yeah? Well, just now, you've just been cleaved in half just before I transported directly in front of you."

"Whoa! Is that even possible? I couldn't even see him strike that guy with any deadly blow!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

Before Infernus realized it, he watched as his vision split in half and he couldn't even utter a single word. He had been standing in shock until a red line appeared horizontally from head to toe. The two halved sides of Infernus' form split completely. Then, Suzakato noticed a green emerald dropping out of Infernus' head and shattering completely. The halved pieces of the mutant exploded until there was only ash left.

It only took a matter of seconds but Suzakato had taken out Infernus. The mutant was no more and Suzakato clenched his first victory.

"Wow... Now that's awesome. Isn't it, Ardhamon?" Guilmon asked the warrior of flame.

"No kidding, buddy," Ardhamon watched in astonishment. _"Incredible! He just killed Infernus effortlessly!"_

"Now to put out the flames," Suzakato declared and clasped his hands in a prayer. "Oh great spirit of the phoenix, collect the flames that have escaped the gates of Hades and restore them to your majesty."

With that said the flames started to collect itself into the form of a funneling tornado. Ardhamon and Guilmon watched in shocked awe at the mystical ability Suzakato was displaying. The flames spun around Suzakato and became absorbed by the flame warrior. Suzakato's eyes became blazed with the same fire he had collected and blew it out through his mouth. Guilmon feared for his partner and attempted to call out for him. Ardhamon managed to stop Guilmon before getting too exposed to the raging flames.

As soon as Suzakato caught a glimpse of Guilmon, he abruptly stopped collecting the flames and lowered down. He powered down his flame shield and glanced at his digimon partner. The dragon digimon was relieved to see Suzakato completely unscathed from the flames.

"Ta-Takato?" Guilmon said and approached his transformed partner.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. It's still me," Takato assured his partner and reached over to hug him.

"Takato..."

The two friends shared an embrace to signify that their friendship was still as strong as ever. Ardhamon looked across the secret headquarters and found every trace of fire gone.

"Wow, you just absorbed all the fire in this place... Suzakato, is it?"

Looking towards Ardhamon, Suzakato grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I just came up with that. It sounds more powerful and suits my new form, don't ya think?"

"Sure does," Ardhamon nodded in reply. "So, what now? We've already beaten the bad guy."

"Ardhamon, I suggest you and Guilmon escape out on your own."

"Why? Where are you going, Takato?" Guilmon asked worryingly.

"Don't worry guys. I just need to go clear my head out. You know how we need our space?"

"Yeah, I understand," the legendary warrior agreed. "C'mon, Guilmon... You heard the main man."

"But, how long will you be gone?"

"Not for long. I'll be right back just in time for dinner," Suzaku stated and gave Guilmon a gentle rub to his head.

"Ah, for a flame warrior, you still have the gentle touch, Takato," Guilmon purred while accepting his partner's touch.

"I'm still me," Suzakato smiled and sat up to flap his wings. "Just give me a little time guys. I'll be right back."

As soon as he said that, Suzakato took flight through the roof above and smashed through the glass. Guilmon and Ardhamon stood to watch their comrade fly out into the city's skies.

Patting Guilmon on his back, Ardhamon bent over and offered to give the digimon a ride.

"Want a ride out of here, buddy? I'll get you home."

"Oh, thank you, Ardhamon," the crimson reptile accepted the warrior's offer. "That would be great!"

"Just hang on tight. I'm afraid it's going to be a doozy of a ride," Ardhamon chuckled. _"Takato, you were awesome, my friend. But why the sudden need of a cooling off period? Are you trying to communicate with the spirit of the phoenix? Well, I just hope everything turns out all right for you. If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me. I for one know what's like to communicate with a spirit. Agunimon has sure taught me that. Well, that can be for another time. Time to vamoose out of here!"_

_-_

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:20 PM**

Meanwhile, with one battle finished, there was another that has yet to conclude. Yaveron was already proving to be resilient and the Sailor Senshi couldn't bring him down with their patented attacks. However, now that Hiei arrived, their odds became favorable.

Now it appeared Sailor Mars and Hiei had seen the awakened phoenix in their visions. Whatever the case maybe, the pair now found themselves in a position where they must work together. They appeared to dislike each other, especially considering Hiei's dislike humans and holy people. That definitely fit the description of Sailor Mars. Nonetheless, Mars and Hiei knew that their combined effort would be sufficient to defeating Yaveron.

Yaveron powered out and managed to push away the two Sailor Senshi. Jupiter and Venus scattered to two different directions while leaving Hiei and Sailor Mars to stop the enraged beast.

"Foolish wenches!" Yaveron roared out. "You think you can restrain me for long? I am a Rajita soldier! Your weak attempts cannot hope to confine me!"

"Damn, he broke my chains!" Sailor Venus cursed.

"And he managed to survive my electric attacks," Sailor Jupiter pointed out. "Sailor Mars! I hope you and your new partner have found a way to take this creep down!"

"I am not her partner and I never asked for her help!" Hiei yelled out towards Jupiter. "She only serves one purpose and that's to hold that creature in place with her retched ofudas!"

"Excuse me? We don't have to like each other, but never call me useless," Sailor Mars tapped her foot out of annoyance and scoffed. "I swear..."

"Listen, do you want that monster dead, woman?"

"Yes..."

"Well, if you do as I say, we will defeat this monster much more efficiently."

"Fine, but I'm not going to stand by and take orders from someone who obviously has no clue who he's dealing with. By the way..." Sailor Mars inhaled before blowing up with anger. "DON'T CALL ME **_WOMAN_**! You boor!"

"Fine, Sailor Mars, whatever," Hiei scoffed. "I knew I should have left you in that stadium. If Pharaohmon's brain wasn't alive, I would have left you."

"Oh you did **_NOT_** just say that," the raven-haired female growled.

"Well, it seems you two have some issues to work out," Yaveron laughed out of amusement. "But I'm already growing bored as it is! You two will be the perfect meal!"

"Sailor Mars! You and that guy had better do something quick!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "You said you had a method to beating him? Well, hurry up before you give this guy a chance to strike!"

"I swear those two are arguing like an old, married couple," Sailor Jupiter quipped. "Wait, that's the same guy who saved Mars before the Phoenix Arena was destroyed."

"You're right and he's just as rude as ever!" Venus nodded. "Hey, pal! You owe her!"

"More like she owes me for rescuing her worthless carcass," Hiei snorted and stepped into a battle stance.

"Just remind me not to say thank you," Sailor Mars scoffed. "God I swear... I never thought I'd be dealing with anymore jackasses. You're just like the typical guy."

"And you're just like the typical woman," Hiei retorted without acknowledging her.

"Don't think I don't know any comebacks because I have plenty to crush that pride of yours."

"That's enough out of you two!" Yaveron roared and waved out his swords. "Time to cut you down to size!"

"More like cut off your damn arms off," Hiei replied.

Then, before Yaveron realized it, the demon swordsman speed-blitzed across and hacked off the beast's arms. Yaveron screamed out in enraged pain and slammed his bleeding stumps on the ground. Hiei stood in front of Yaveron with his blood drenched sword in one hand.

"Heh, I just love it when they scream out like pansies," Hiei snickered and wiped the blood off his sword.

"Ewww, now that was going a little too far," Sailor Venus shuddered at the sight of blood.

"Yeah, I can't argue there. I feel queasy just smelling it," Artemis covered his nose. "Man that just reeks!"

"Now it's your chance, Sailor Mars! Take him out before it's too late!" Sailor Jupiter called out to her fellow Senshi.

"I'm already right on it," the fiery Senshi clasped her hands together.

"You can attack any time now," Hiei turned around to glare at Sailor Mars.

Suddenly, just as Hiei made another comment, the fiery-hearted Senshi became engulfed in a bright red light.

"_**Mars Eternal! Make-Up!"**_

Her outfit transformed. Mars was now garbed with a white outfit with red and pink colored patches over her outfit. In her right hand was a red scepter with a phoenix emblem on it. Sailor Mars had reached her Eternal form and was ready to chastise the alien. Hiei was astonished at the sight of the transformed Senshi and noticed the firebird symbol on her scepter.

"_That symbol... That's the same creature I saw in my visions. What could it mean?"_ Hiei thought.

Yaveron lifted his head up to glare down Eternal Sailor Mars. Her eyes opened with fiery passion. She held her scepter in place and dashed across without any hesitation. The Rajita beast was defenseless without his arms and tried to escape by fleeing.

Then, Eternal Sailor Mars gracefully landed on the beast's back. She raised her staff and stabbed it **_THROUGH_** its back. Twirling the staff in a circular motion, she used the razor edges of the scepter to cleave Yaveron's body through the waist. The beast roared out as both halved pieces were sliced clean! Then, Sailor Mars herself became engulfed by flames.

"Creature of darkness, for trespassing on these holy grounds, may you pay with your life! Prepare to be **_CHASTISED_**!"

Before the halved pieces slammed the ground, Sailor Mars flames transformed into a glider-sized phoenix. The purified firebird let out a screech and flew through the halved pieces of the mutant. The flames burned the pieces away and reduced them into ashes. Nothing was left of Yaveron but the same green emerald that each defeated Rajita dropped.

The emerald plopped down next to Sailor Mars' feet. She reached down and picked it up. On the front of the emerald appeared to be an odd symbol. Before she had a chance to study it, the emerald shattered.

"That symbol, I wonder what that was..."

"You did it, Mars!" Sailor Venus called out. "You were awesome out there!"

"I'll say! You really let that creep have it!" Sailor Jupiter commended the Senshi of Fire.

"Thanks guys," Sailor Mars nodded until she turned to face Hiei. "No thanks to you."

Hiei did not bother to acknowledge her and turned away.

"Well, you could at least say something? Hey, I've been seeing you on these holy grounds. What's the deal?"

"That is of no concern of yours, woman."

"Woman? I thought I told you not to refer to me by that vulgar name!" Sailor Mars marched towards Hiei and pointed down at him. "Ok, to make things fair, I'm calling you shorty."

"Shorty! Now, you're going to far..." Hiei growled out of frustration. "I already get enough insults from another human fool."

"You call me woman and I'm calling you shorty. That sounds fair enough, right?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Hiei sheathed his sword and began walking away.

"Oh, I know who I'm dealing with. I don't even remember you being this much a jackass at the stadium. To me, you're nothing more than just a typical male. Demon or human, it doesn't matter to me. According to my own statistics, ninety nine percent of all men are egotistical pigs! And guess what?"

"Oh no, here we go," Sailor Venus sighed.

"That's just like our Mars-chan," Sailor Jupiter shrugged.

"You are a part of that ninety nine percent," Sailor Mars glared down at Hiei and crossed her arms.

"Like that's supposed to make me care?" Hiei simply turned away.

"Well, it's good to see that you don't have any regard for your fellow man or woman. I'd hate to see what happens when you live the rest of your pathetic life in misery."

"Listen to me and I'm not going to repeat myself..." Hiei replied in annoyance by Mars' remarks. "I didn't ask for you help and I don't need it. Do not even attempt to get in my way again or else..."

"Or else what?"

"This is simply a warning. Take heed of it. I don't want to see you again."

With that said Hiei vanished out and left Eternal Sailor Mars standing around. She had an aggravated look on her face but immediately cooled down. Though, that didn't stop her from uttering curses about the demon under her breath.

"Ugh, the nerve of that guy," Sailor Mars muttered. "He's just like the typical guy."

"Sailor Mars! That was great team work you two showed!" Sailor Venus praised her comrade's efforts. "I didn't think you two would take care of that guy so easily!"

"And that ultimate attack you just did was bad ass," Sailor Jupiter said. "Venus, maybe it's about time we see your ultimate attack..."

"Heh, we'll see..."

"We may have won through teamwork, but I doubt that guy ever wants to do that again. I mean why would I even think about teaming with a punk like him?" Sailor Mars huffed. "Damn, what an egotistical little dwarf!"

"Hey, at least you two did something right and put aside some differences. Besides, he is a teammate of Yusuke," Artemis reminded them.

"Um, I don't think she's listening, Artemis," Venus pointed out.

The girls turned to find Sailor Mars continuing to make rather harsh comments about the new 'teammate' of hers.

"Ugh, him and that attitude. 'I didn't ask for you help and I don't need it'!" Sailor Mars mocked Hiei perfectly, including his mannerisms and gestures. "I don't see how Yusuke can put up with him. I swear... Ok, that's enough about that little punk. So, guys? That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah, right," both Venus and Jupiter chuckled amongst themselves.

"And what's so funny?" Sailor Mars crossed her arms. "Hmmm?"

Suddenly, before she had a chance to further question her friends, the fiery Senshi looked up to find a fire-blazing figure flying across the skies. She immediately sensed the same power from this 'being' and gasped.

"_Was that the phoenix I saw in my visions? Yeah, this is the same power I've sensed earlier. But, yet this isn't the dark phoenix I've seen in my earlier visions. I sense pure good from this one. I have to know if it is that goggle kid. I have to talk to him before Haruka and Michiru consider butting in. Suzaku, great phoenix of the south, you have awakened."_

Joining in with Mars were her two comrades and Artemis. They watched the distant figure flying across gracefully. The violet eyes of the Miko caught a final glimpse of the firebird before it disappeared into the distance.

"Suzaku..."

Looking on from a tree branch, Hiei also saw Suzakato flying away into the distance and narrowed his eyes.

"A spiritual awakening? Perhaps the woman was right. She's not as useless as I thought. She has a spiritual awareness as strong if not stronger than Kuwabara. Well, then again, what do I care? I shouldn't care yet I am curious to find out who is behind this awakened power."

-

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Top of a Building Roof/5:30 PM**

Once landing on top of a roof, Suzakato powered down his warrior form and became Takato once again. He kneeled down on the ground and let out a deep sigh of relief. The power had taken a toll on his body but he managed to fare well in combat. Takato glanced down at the card and pulled it out. The goggle head studied the image of Suzaku and quirked a curious eyebrow gesture.

"Suzaku? Are you still here?"

Before long, the ghostly image of the phoenix appeared in front of Takato. The boy was a bit spooked at first sight but he kindly gave a bow to the spirit beast.

"_Congratulations, Takato Matsuda, you have passed the ultimate test. You became fused with my being without any harm inflicted to your body. However, the enemy we've just battled was merely a low class soldier. We will eventually have to confront a large army of high-ranked elites. We must be cautious and ready for anything to come our way."_

"I can't argue there. My friends and I will make sure these Rajita scumbags don't hurt anybody. Suzaku, I am bound to be your loyal vessel and honored to fight with you."

"_Thank you, Takato. Hearing that from you makes me feel much better about myself. Let us continue our new and long relationship."_

"From this point on, it looks like I have somebody to protect me other than Guilmon. The life of Takato Matsuda has once again undergone a drastic change, but this time I'm the one fighting against the enemy. Though, I have to wonder when Rika and the others will become fused with their spirits."

"_It will only be a matter of time, Takato."_

"That I can't wait for! Wait until I show the others, especially Yugi! He's been missing out on the action!"

-

* * *

**Tokyo International Airport/6:05 PM**

After the plane from Egypt had landed, four teens walked onto the concourse. Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor had returned back after the battle against Zork Necrophidius. It was a complicated but a contested conflict dealing with the Pharaoh's past, whose name was finally identified as Atemu.

Before Atemu and Yugi had a chance to undergo the Ceremonial Duel, which would enable Atemu to enter the afterlife, the great pharaoh had sensed a great darkness making its presence felt on the planet. Atemu had to call off the final duel in order to pursue this new enemy. He owed it to Yugi and his friends to aid them.

"Atemu, so you sense this new dark power is a threat to your resting tomb?" Yugi asked the spirit of the pharaoh.

"_Yes and thus it's a reason to postpone our duel. I'm sorry, but I feel we must confront this new enemy before I finally can set my spirit free."_

"Well, in any case, we'll be working together for one last hurrah and meet our friends back home," Yugi smiled. "You think that spaceship and those monsters that attacked my home recently have a connection?"

"_Yes, without a doubt, Yugi. We need to be sure your friends are safe."_

"Then, there's no time to lose. Home sweet home as I might say."

"Hey, Yug!" Joey called out to his friend. "We've just managed to get ourselves a cab!"

"I'm coming! Hang on!"

Yugi picked up his belongings and dashed out to meet his friends waiting for him near a taxi cab. They were never happier to return home, but yet they have gotten themselves involved in the Rajita conflict. There is no doubt the Rajita leader will target Yugi and his Millennium Puzzle. After all, it was Atemu and Yugi who defeated Dartz in the final Orichalcos conflict.

On another side from the taxi cab was a black limo. Seto Kaiba was standing by with a cell phone in hand. He called Mokuba and was told about the recent monster attacks. Fortunately, Mokuba and his new friends found safe distance.

"All right, Mokuba... Is that all?" Seto asked. "I'm on my way."

Closing his cell phone, the CEO turned towards his limo driver.

"Take us to the Juuban side of Tokyo. My brother's limo just broke down and we need to pick up Mokuba."

"Yes, sir," the limo driver said in reply.

"_Back home where I belong. I wonder if she's out there somewhere? What are the chances of her being alive in this timeline? No, I'm going to move on with my work. At long last, I can begin the Kaiba Corp-Hypnos merger. The Digital World will become one with my Virtual World. Project KC-Hypnos is underway..."_

**At last, Yugi and his comrades have arrived home. The spirit of the pharaoh locked inside the Millennium Puzzle is now identified as Atemu. Before he and Yugi had a chance to undergo the Ceremonial Duel, they have returned home to take part in one final conflict. Can they lend the aid for the heroes back home?**

**What project does Seto have in store for Kaiba Corps and Hypnos?**

**Suzaku and Takato have become one entity. Their combined power was enough to defeat a Rajita soldier, but who will be next to awaken one of the remaining Beast Spirits?**

**Can Hiei and Sailor Mars find ways to get along before they become enemies?**

**The Rajita threat is only prepared to become more complicated. The heroes will have to prepare themselves for the inevitable army invasion. Can our heroes gain enough momentum in the meantime?**

-

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Rika: So, here I am going to the beach with my mother and grandmother. My mother feels I need to tan to look good? Feh, why bother? Though, I have to admit the ocean waves really can put you to sleep.

Haruka: Well, looks like we have some company, Michiru.

Michiru: So it seems. Oh my goodness, Mrs. Rumiko Nonaka! Is that you?

Rumiko: Oh, Michiru! It's been such a long time!

Rika: So, I take it your friend there knows my mom?

Haruka: Yep, she helps to design some of your mom's latest fashion designs.

Rika: How do you put up with that?

Haruka: I just do... ((Sigh))

Renamon: It's another Rajita but why did is it here?

Rika: I have to protect my family against this undersea witch, but what can I do? What? Seiryuu? You mean we can merge together into one being?

Seiryuu: By merging with me, we'll defeat this monster and protect your family.

Sailor Uranus: Now, we'll see if this kid can maintain control of herself while being merged with her spirit.

Rika/Seiryuu: We are **_Seirika_**!

Seto: It doesn't matter if some terrorist attacked Hypnos. My project will go as scheduled!

Yui: What are these two figures that have been following us, Aoshi-kun?

Izumi: The next chapter is entitled...

-

**The Emerging Water and Wind Beast, Seiryuu! Protect Those Who Love You!**

Yugi: Hmmm, Professor Hawkins believes these recent alien arrivals and the spaceship may have a connection with the Orichalcos. But, is there more to this than we even realize?

-

* * *

That takes care of another long and action-packed chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed Suzakato's entrance and next we have Seirika. Now, you're probably wondering about how Seiryuu will turn out. Seiryuu will actually be a female deity. The voice you read in the preview is that of a lady. So, I hope that avoids the confusion of the gender issue. I repeat: Seiryuu will be a **_FEMALE_**!

Also we've caught a glimpse of some Hiei/Sailor Mars interaction. There will be more of it along the way and I feel these two will eventually work side by side. It'll be a complicated relationship but something will work out. I hope...

By the way, this chapter marks the return of Yugi and his crew:D Doesn't that make you happy? We'll also see more of Seto's upcoming project but I won't give out the full detail right now. ;)

Now, time to give credit where credit is due. Thanks to _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this chapter, suggesting the white room scene between Suzaku & Takato, the names for the fused spirits (Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu, and Himakko) and the idea of Mokuba receiving more screen time. Also, big thanks to _Belletiger_ for the whole Suzaku fusion idea and description.

If you guys would like to see a good illustration of Suzakato, check out the link in my profile. I'll tell you it turned out great. ;)

Well, that's about it and ends Chapter four. Twenty-four chapters left to go, but still a little far off. Three more Beast spirits to awaken and plenty of more action along the way. Be sure to check back for updates. Until then, peace!


	5. Seiryuu's Fury Awakens from the Seas!

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE! **_

We're back with another episode to the **The Invasion of the Rajita** series. It's already been close to two years since the first series and I'm already getting into high gear with the sequel. Now I have some free time to work on the upcoming chapters for this sequel series.

We've just seen Takato gain Suzaku's power and become the phoenix warrior named Suzakato. Quite a creative name, don't you think? As you know, he has the powers of the Human Torch and has shown us a little taste of his own power. Now, this chapter will be dedicated to Rika's beast spirit awakening. Just for the record, Seiryuu will be a female beast.

The last chapter also marked the return of Yugi and his team. We'll get to see him and Kaiba in this chapter. Will there be anymore information on this KC/Hypnos Project? Yes, but you will have to wait until a little later my friends.

In other news, I'm working on my D-Fusion movies slowly but I won't neglect them. I want to place more focus on this series for the time being.

Now, without further ado, that will be enough out of me. Let's move on with the upcoming fifth chapter of the Rajita Saga. Grab your Thanksgiving dinner, sit back and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-

-

**The Emerging Water and Wind Beast, Seiryuu! Protect Those Who You Love! **

**-**

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Top-Level/November 22, 2003/9:00 AM**

Standing tall above the Domino City district in Tokyo was the majestic glass tower structure of the Kaiba Corporation. This was the main company building owned by the former duelist champion, Seto Kaiba. He is not only the owner of this multi-national company, but is the majority shareholder. When he was a young boy, he seized control of the company, which had once specialized in manufacturing weapons of mass destruction. Since taking the company from his stepfather, Seto transformed it into a company that manufactures gaming equipment, most notably for the popular Duel Monsters games.

Recently, Kaiba had just returned from Egypt and underwent yet another mind-boggling adventure across another realm. This involved the Memory World, in which the Nameless Pharaoh had to relive his last days of his previous life. Kaiba did not want to believe, like he's always had, but he had seen everything his ancestor, the Priest Seto, had done, including the duel between Priest Seto and the Pharaoh that he had seen earlier in his duel with Yugi in the Battle City finals. In truth, Akhenaden had possessed Seto to duel the Pharaoh in order to claim the throne. It was then that Seto called out the name of a girl named Kisara and destroyed Akhenaden to regain control of his body. The sealing of the Blue Eyes White Dragon by Akhenaden caused the death of Kisara and Priest Seto mourned her death.

Having seen everything, he had found out more about his ancestor and his fondness for his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Then, there was the final duel pitting the Pharaoh and Dark Bakura possessing the body of the dark god Zorc Necrophades. Even the three God monsters were not enough to stop Zorc and Seto's own Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was easily disposed of. Once again, the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of the Pharaoh. If he did not win, Zorc would destroy the world. On the other hand, if the Pharaoh claimed victory, he would regain his memories.

In the end, with the help of Yugi and his friends solving the hieroglyphics of his name, the Pharaoh managed to reveal it as 'Atemu'. At that moment, it allowed the three God Cards from Yugi's deck to appear and revive the destroyed Gods earlier. Finally, Atemu uses his name to fuse the Gods together to form the Creator of Light, Harakhti. The newly fused Harakhti then dealt the finishing blow and destroyed Zorc.

With Zorc defeated, Atemu had to leave with no memory of anything that happened after the Zorc battle. He handed the Millennium Puzzle to Priest Seto and tells him to become the next Pharaoh. Confused, Priest Seto watched Atemu disappearing. Before departing from the Memory World, Atemu's final wishes to Priest Seto were: 'to rule Egypt with the light of his heart'.

Returning back to the present time, the Pharaoh had obtained all seven Millennium Items, acquired the three God Cards, defeated Zorc Necrophades in the Memory World and found out all about his past. However, most importantly, he had finally learned of his name. Just as he was set to leave the mortal world to join his faithful priests in the afterlife, he remembered that he can only be defeated in a duel for that event to occur. Yugi stepped up to challenge Atemu to set the Pharaoh's spirit free. Before this duel even had a chance to be fulfilled, Atemu sensed the dark presence of the Rajita arrival. This forced Atemu and Yugi to put their fated duel on hold until this new threat was stopped.

Returning back to Kaiba Corp, Kaiba tried to forget everything that occurred during his venture into the Memory World. But, there was one person that he couldn't get out of his mind... Kisara. He even felt pity for the girl as she died in Priest Seto's arms.

"_Why am I still remembering that?" _Seto thought as he worked on his stocks. _"I can't seem to get that scene out of my mind. It's only been a few days since I left Egypt. Now, it's coming back to remind me of what I've seen."_

Just then, there was a sudden knock on Kaiba's door. He came to reality once he overheard the knocking and cleared his throat.

"Seto, it's me!" the voice of the younger Kaiba answered behind the door.

"Mokuba...?" Kaiba said as he once again cleared his throat. "Come in..."

Opening the door, Mokuba stepped inside his brother's office and carried in several folder documents. He set them on Seto's desk.

"Here. Are these what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, those are the stock reports I needed. Thanks, Mokuba," Seto nodded and noticed a smile on his brother's face. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that I've been hanging with my new friends."

"Your new friends?"

"Yeah, remember I introduced you to them yesterday?"

"You mean those two girls and the boy? Oh, what about them?"

"Well, I'm just happy to have some friends to hang around with and one of my friends is an actual duelist."

"Oh really? But I doubt she can take me in a duel."

"Of course..." Mokuba nodded. "But I think you shoulder go easy on her if you ever decide to duel her."

"Well, I just don't see that happening anytime soon. You can see I'm preoccupied with my work."

"Yeah, I've noticed... By the way Seto, have you been watching the news recently about those monster attacks and the spaceship in orbit?"

"Listen, Mokuba, I've been through enough nonsense with Yugi and the dweebs with the magic," Seto slightly quipped while looking back to the Memory World.

"Well with all the weird stuff that happened to us since we've known Yugi, I would think we should take this seriously. My friends were actually caught in the incident at the Kaiba-Con Event I hosted."

"You told me that, but how can we be sure that it wasn't just a terrorist, Mokuba?"

"He didn't seem like any terrorist I would normally see from the TV."

"Or maybe a con-artist attempting to tarnish the Kaiba legacy. I've dealt with riff raff before and this is nothing new."

"Then, how can you explain the spaceship?"

"Nothing more than a government ploy to fool the public."

"C'mon, Seto, you can't be serious?"

"Listen, Mokuba, I'm looking to make another fresh start. Kaiba Land has been a phenomenal success in Japan and America. I'm looking to adding a new addition to the theme parks."

"What project did you have in mind?"

"That's something I want to keep in secret, but you'll know eventually."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, Seto! Whatever it is, I know it'll make a great addition to the theme parks!"

"I'm glad we're in agreement, Mokuba. Now, don't you have some friends to see?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot I was going to meet Yui, Aoshi and Cammy in an hour! I'll catch you later, Seto! Bye!" Mokuba called out as he ran out the door.

"Hey, make sure you..." Seto said before realizing that Mokuba was gone. "...Close the door."

Getting up from his chair, Kaiba closed the door that his brother had forgotten to close. He turned towards the right corner and activated a password on one of his computer wall screens. The electronic voice of a lady spoke out to confirm the password.

"_Welcome, Mr. Kaiba. Would you like to open the secret file of the KC/Hypnos Joint Project?"_

Kaiba moved his finger across the screen and pressed **Yes** to confirm. As a result, the main screen of the open file was revealed. Then, an overview of a constructed arch doorway was displayed in hologram form. This was the secret project Seto has had kept in hiding since entering the Digital World seven months ago. Kaiba made sure to check its progress carefully and thoroughly.

"My project is already near its completion. Once I release this to Yamaki, I will have access to the Digital World and create a doorway that will connect it with my Virtual World. I'm not going to let some 'terrorist attack' at Hypnos postpone my plans to with my project. I haven't wasted seven months just for some inconvenience. I'm going to make it a possibility for the two worlds to crossover and make a fortune. This will be the ultimate attraction for Kaiba Land. Yes, it will only be a matter of time. I will once again prove I have surpassed Gozaburo!"

As Kaiba continued to view the hologram project, he laughed to himself in victory over his father and visualized his goal of merging the two worlds into his ultimate project. Can Kaiba accomplish another seemingly impossible goal? In his mind, he can possibly make no mistake and was serious about this project. Even Yamaki and his team have not yet seen the project itself. The secret would soon become public and apparently could become a target for the Rajita.

If he isn't careful, Seto could already be treading close into a dangerous situation that he might regret, but he wasn't too worried about the risks. It'll either become a success or be doomed to failure.

-

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Matsuda Residence/9:30 AM**

One day after the Hypnos fire incident, Takato's life had taken a complete 180. Not only did he gain new powers but has become merged with the spirit of the phoenix, Suzaku. The goggle head has become one with Suzaku through mind, body and spirit. He possesses the entity's powers and has the ability to communicate with the spirit telepathically. This can be comparable to the bond between Yugi and Atemu.

Once Takato had relayed this to his fellow Tamers, they were in disbelief. Henry, Terriermon, Himura, Inumon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon gathered outside the bakery to listen to Takato's story. Even Guilmon claimed to be a witness to his partner's new change. Conspicuous by her absence, Rika and Renamon were not with the Tamers. Those two were not currently in town because they had left with Mrs. Nonaka.

"And you won't believe it! Then, I found myself fused with Suzaku and we became this ultra cool warrior! That Rajita freak didn't know what hit him!" Takato rambled on excitedly about yesterday's experience. "It was awesome. I could feel the flames and the strength of Suzaku coursing through my body. It was a great feeling I tell you."

"Wow, Takato, now that is something I wouldn't dare doubt to believe," Himura said. "After seeing you and Rika pulling off those tricks, I wouldn't be surprised. But you and Suzaku actually fused?"

"In any case, I think that's awesome, Takato!" Inumon gave formed a 'V' with his fingers. "I just need to see it for myself!"

"Takato's become quite the pyromaniac if you ask me," Terriermon chuckled. "Just don't go scorching everything and making barbeque pits out of houses. Woops, I hope you didn't take that seriously."

"Nah, I'll be sure to keep my powers in check," Takato assured the bog-rabbit. "Besides, I feel confident that I have mastered my new powers since fusing with Suzaku."

"Really, Takato?" Kenta asked.

"Man, to think that you get all of those nifty cool powers!" Kazu crossed his arms and scoffed. "You're probably the luckiest guy in the universe, chumley."

"Guess good fortune comes to those that wait," Henry stated. "Right, Takato?"

"Um, you could say that," the goggle head shrugged. "I would never expect to gain some crazy powers. Besides, what about you Henry? Himura? Anymore effects from your powers?"

"Nothing since Tuesday and when we demonstrated them to you guys," Henry replied.

"Just wondering, Takato... You think that Henry, Rika and I will ever fuse with the spirits of our beasts?" Himura asked the goggle head.

"Good question, but I don't think I can truly answer that," Takato sighed. "When Suzaku and I fused, we were placed in a dangerous situation. Suzaku protected me and gave me his power to stop that Rajita creature."

"Sounds like how you and I bio-merged, Takato."

"That's right, Guilmon. It was like bio-merging, but it was his spirit merging with my physical body."

"Listen, chumley! I have to see this power for myself!' Kazu jumped up. "I really want to see this Suzaku!"

"Kazu, it's not as simple as you might think. I just can't call him out. I would have to do so when there's a real emergency. I can't just show this off in public you know?"

"Yeah, but what if there's a time when a monster attacks a public place, like the convention?" Kenta pointed out.

"We'll see when the time comes. I would have to run off into a private area so Suzaku and I can transform into Suzakato. I don't want to wind up as a cover story on the Tokyo front page. Can you imagine all the paparazzi jumping all over me? I can barely handle talking in front of a home movie camera, let alone a million TV cameras!"

"All right, you have a point there," Kazu rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to jump in and get lots of publicity with you."

"Me, too! Don't forget about me, Kazu!" Guardromon shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, how can I forget about you, buddy?"

"So, you're actually calling yourself Suzakato?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, so what do you guys think of that name?" Takato replied. "Not too bad if I do say so myself!"

"Yeah, if you've been watching a little too much DBZ," Kazu snickered. "I wonder what name Guardromon and I would have if we fuse? Guadrozu?"

"I think you're the one who needs to work on the fusion name if you ask me," Kenta remarked.

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon squeaked in agreement.

"Feh! That shows how much creativity you guys have. At least chumley came up with something cool," Kazu said.

"Let's get serious here you guys. Takato's going to have to keep a low profile. That is what he is suggesting," Henry stated promptly.

"By the way, where is Rika?" Guilmon pointed out.

"Didn't we tell you?" Terriermon spoke up. "She went to go skinny dipping at the beach..."

"Terriermon!" Henry cleared his throat and bonked his digimon on the head.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know that's not what she would be doing. To tell you the truth, she and Renamon went with the family to Okinawa for the weekend."

"Oh that's right. Rika told us that yesterday. When is she coming back?" Takato asked curiously.

"She should be back by Tuesday I believe," Henry replied.

"You think it's possible she could be next to merge with her beast spirit?" asked Himura.

"That's a good possibility, but you never know," Inumon stated.

"You're one bad dude, Takato!" Terriermon snickered while nudging the boy at his side.

Kazu cleared his throat and responded with a smirk, "Well, chumley, one thing is for sure. You're one mean fighting machine! I can't wait to see you fight as Suzakato! I want to know if you can truly kick butt as you said you could!"

"Don't you worry about that. You'll see for yourself," smiled Takato. "Rika, I wonder... Will you be next to fuse with your beast spirit? Just what does Seiryuu have in store for you?"

That was a question that crossed Takato's mind. Suzaku had reminded him that one of his three friends would soon fuse with one of the beast spirits. However, he never told him which one. The goggle head had a suspicion that Rika just maybe the next Tamer to become one with the legendary beasts.

-

* * *

**Shibuya District/Outside the Lovecraftian Family Dine-In/10:10 AM**

Just in time to arrive at her restaurant, Makoto Kino was ready to start working in another hour. She usually receives noon/afternoon shifts on Saturdays but often manages to set up her own schedule since she does co-own the restaurant.

She came walking down the street with her purse of belongings and a milkshake to drink. Mako-chan certainly needed the energy boost for the morning since she will have to work nearly all day until the evening. Looking at her watch, she was relieved that she didn't have to rush.

"Good, I can use this hour to take it easy before I get to work," Makoto sighed with relief. "I swear Minako-chan had to keep me up all night with her snoring! I should have thrown my pillow at her. I mean, she barely even makes an effort. All she has ever done was trying out for Idol contests and yet she has yet to receive a call! I seriously hope something comes around for her. I want her to be able to live out her dreams. Still, she could at least do something productive."

Taking another sip from her milkshake, she looked across a poster announcing another one of the city district's Idol try-outs. She mentally pictured Minako standing at the center of the spotlight with a microphone in one hand and a radiant smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can definitely see you in the spotlight, Minako-chan," Makoto smiled fondly. "You'll make it, girl. You just need to be a little more patient. Don't give up on your dreams. Well, at least, I'm living out my dream. One day I'll become owner of my own restaurant and make everyone enjoy my cuisines."

"Your cuisines, huh? I would be honored to be your first customer, Mako-chan..."

As she immediately recognized the voice, Makoto spun around to see Mako Tsunami standing with a smile on his face. Makoto was delighted to see her new business partner and walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"Oh, Mako," Makoto stepped over and shook Mako's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Mako-chan. You're looking well this morning."

"You can say that again. I have to drink this chocolate milkshake to keep myself awake. I wasn't in the mood for coffee this morning anyway," Makoto replied while taking another sip. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came walking by and was surprised to see you here," Mako stated as he examined the restaurant in front of him. "Ah, so this is the restaurant you co-own, Mako-chan?"

Makoto nodded with a friendly gesture, "It sure is. I was promoted into co-manager of this place about two months ago. My partner manager is a really good girl and our selections of employees are some of the coolest people I know."

"I see. It's great to see you working in a friendly environment."

"We actually had to lay off some people three months ago since we've been receiving a lot of applications."

"I'll bet. I mean you managed to survive being laid off."

"Mako, would you like to come and try some of our food? I also help work in the kitchen with our chef staff. The people who come to this restaurant love the dishes I prepare."

"Well, I can certainly trust you to feed me some delicate dishes."

"Really? Wow, I'm flattered."

"Please, show me your culinary magic, Mako-chan," Mako walked beside Makoto.

The brunette did not know what to think and feel. Here was Mako Tsunami giving her compliments about her cooking yet he hasn't even tried it out. She peered over towards Mako and slightly blushed. She hasn't felt this way since... well with her actual boyfriend. But, that's another story for another time. She wanted to get to know Mako Tsunami much better.

"So, did you enjoy the show, Mako-chan?"

"Yes, I had a really good time, Mako. You told me that I can come over on Monday?"

"Yes, we'll be rehearsing and I would like it if you came since the animals seem to have taken a liking to you."

"Wow, I must be very special if I've become popular with the animals," Mako giggled under her breath.

"That you are, Mako-chan. I know we will have a bright future in the marine show."

"You are full of optimism, eh, Mako?"

"I'd rather think more about the positives than the negatives, Mako-chan. I know there'll be plenty of bumps in the road, but we'll manage through," Mako assured her. "By the way, have you heard anything from that Sailor Senshi who stopped that monster?"

"Oh you mean Jupiter?" Makoto brought up her own Senshi name.

"Yes, I never had the chance to say thank you to her. If you by any chance see her, would you relay that message to her? Tell her I'm her biggest fan."

"I... I sure will! You can count on it!" the tomboy gave Mako a wink.

Smiling, he had already seen Makoto transform into Sailor Jupiter. He knows about her identity but has chosen to keep it a secret. At least, for the time being... One day, he would want to ask Makoto to transform for him. Nevertheless, he had become the biggest fan Sailor Jupiter has ever had.

"_Wow, to think that I have a Sailor Senshi as my partner. She can be my bodyguard anytime," _Mako thought.

Walking through the doors of the restaurant, Makoto led Mako inside and introduced him to the inside. He was fascinated to find a nice, comfortable restaurant environment. It appeared to look like an IHOP crossed over with Chili's. The restaurant itself had two floors with a large gathering of people eating breakfast.

"Wow, Mako-chan, so this is where you work and run things?" Mako looked around his surroundings in astonishment. "You really have it made here! Incredible!"

"It's nothing to exaggerate over, but it is a blast to work here," Makoto smirked proudly.

"Mako-chan!" a blonde-girl wearing pigtails came running up to the tall brunette.

"Oh, Yomiko-chan," Makoto said to the waitress. "How's everything been going this morning?"

"Oh, you won't believe it! It's been busy all morning! It's a good thing you came an hour early."

"My shift doesn't start until the next hour. I just came here to bring my friend over to check the place out and try out some of our dishes," the brunette nodded. "Oh, by the way, Yomiko-chan, this here is Mako Tsunami. He's the new business partner I was telling you about."

"You mean for the local marine show?" Yomiko asked while examining Mako from head to toe.

"What, Yomiko-chan?"

"Mako-chan, can I have a word from you?" Yomiko whispered into the brunette's ear.

Taking Makoto by her arm, Yomiko dragged her down to the other side of the front entrance and stopped to converse with her at the corner. Makoto was confused on why Yomiko was so serious but soon noticed a sly grin on the waitress' face. Then, Yomiko giggled and nudged Makoto at her side.

"Aww, Mako-chan, you go girl! Now that guy is such a cutie!" Yomiko giggled. "How did you manage to bag such a cute guy?"

"Um... Well... It's nothing like that, Yomiko-chan! We're just business partners and that's that! Please, don't make it sound like we're seeing each other!"

"That's what they all say, Mako-chan. That 'we are only friends' shtick is so out of date! It's obviously where most business relationships between a guy and a girl lead to!"

"C'mon, it's nothing like that all, Miko-chan!" Makoto waved her hands out and slightly blushed.

"Aww, you're blushing, Mako-chan! Don't you deny it! Even boss lady can't resist the charm of a cute boy!"

"Oh, Yomiko-chan, please don't make it sound like that," Makoto lowered her head with a sweat drop dripping over her forehead. "Don't you have a shift to work?"

"That's right! I'm sorry, Mako-chan, but I just had to say that. I'll get back to work since you've reminded me," Yomiko bowed respectfully to the young co-manager. "But, I say good luck with Mako. He's really cute and I hope you end up staying his business partner."

"Thanks, Yomiko-chan. I appreciate it," Makoto smiled.

As the bubbly waitress walked off to continue her shift, Makoto let out a deep sigh of relief and wiped her forehead.

"Geez, that was close. Yomiko-chan is a good girl but she needs to remember this isn't a dating center. Besides, it's not like me and Mako are dating... Right?" Makoto gasped and covered her mouth. _"I can't believe I just said that! I had better keep that to myself. I hope Mako didn't hear that."_

"Oh, Mako-chan!" Mako called out to the brunette. "You think you can find me a table to sit at?"

"Um, sure! I'll find a seat!" Makoto called back to her business partner. "Um, just follow me down this way, Mako."

"Just lead the way, Mako-chan. I can admit when I'm starving and my stomach has been empty all morning."

"Hehehe, I guess you skipped out on breakfast? Ok, I guess late breakfast shouldn't hurt, right?" Makoto said while leading Mako through. "If you want a good dish, you'll have to try out our banana pancakes with whip cream on top! I can make you that, Mako."

"I'd love that! Just the thought of it makes my mouth... Well you know..."

"Yeah, believe me. It's that good," the tall brunette winked.

Makoto did not want to admit but she was already growing to like Mako. According to Yomiko, many business relationships between a man and woman would lead to a romantic hook-up. Was it possible for Mako-chan to be paired with Mako in the future? Mako has grown to like Makoto but it had more to do with the woman on the painting he drew. Could this have any link between Mako and Makoto? Well, in Mako-chan's case, she simply liked Mako enough to cook him his breakfast. So, could Yomiko be right on her assumption?

Even the tomboy would eventually fall in love, but would Mako be the man she has been looking for? Only time will tell between these two 'business partners.' For now, they simply are partners and want to keep it a business relationship. Well, at least for now...

-

* * *

**East Shinjuku/10:15 AM**

Elsewhere in town, since Henry was with his Tamer comrades, the Wong sisters were seen walking down the street together. Jaarin Wong, clad in a white shirt, blue jean shorts and white Adias shoes, was accompanying her little sister Suzie. She had picked her baby sister from the local day care. Suzie was walking by her elder sister with Lopmon in her arms.

"Are we there yet, big sister Jaarin?" the little girl asked her sibling.

"Not yet, Suzie, but we'll be home soon. When we get home, we can watch some Disney movies together," Jaarin smiled down to her sister. "Make sure not to squeeze Lopmon too hard. She might need room to breath."

"Yeah, thanks... for reminding her," Lopmon managed to squeak out while letting out an exhale.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lopmon!" Suzie gasped and placed Lopmon on top of her head. "There? Is that better?"

"Oh yeah... Now, I can at least breathe..."

"I didn't mean to squeeze you too hard, Lopmon."

"She'll be just fine, Suzie," the elder sister assured her sibling.

"So, what Disney movies will we be seeing, big sister Jaarin?"

"Let's see... How about _The Lion King_ or maybe _The Emperor's New Groove_?"

Before Jaarin received a reply from her sister, she turned around and gasped when she spotted familiar faces gathered together outside a café table. Jaarin looked out to recognize the faces of her fellow Legendary Warriors. She saw Sam, Dimitro and Vega sitting together.

"It's... It's them," Jaarin whispered while brushing her hair to the side.

"Big sister, what's the matter?" Suzie asked with her head tilted to one side.

"I just saw some of my old friends. I haven't even spoken to them for months. What do you say we go and say hello to my friends, Suzie?"

"Sure! I sort of remember them," Suzie nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's go," Jaarin took her sister by the hand and led her down towards the café. "Hey, guys! Over here! It's me, Jaarin!"

Once they heard the girl's hollering, the trio turned to find Jaarin waving out towards them. Sam got up from his chair and responded with a wave to the approaching teen.

"Jaarin, it's good to see you!" Sam called out.

"Well, if it isn't the babe," Dimitro smirked. "How's it going, Jaarin?"

"Anything new, Jaarin? Man, it's been a while since we've seen you," Vega said as he sipped his chocolate protein shake.

Jaarin stopped by near the gate of the café to greet her old friends. She received a handshake from Sam and a pat on the back by Dimitro. Suzie stuck close to her sister and slightly cowered away. Kneeling down, Sam greeted the child and smiled.

"Hi there, little girl. Your name is Suzie, am I right?" asked Sam.

"Um... Yes, that's my name," nodded Suzie. "Pleased to meet you?"

"Sorry if my sister is shy but she doesn't like to be around people that much," Jaarin apologized. "Well at least with older kids."

"That's understandable," Dimitro said. "Wow, it has been a while, Jaarin. We only ever talk by cell phone and e-mails. How have you been?"

"Well, I'm just peachy," Jaarin responded. "I was just on my way home with my sister and spend some time together."

"Oh, that's neat," Sam said. "Oh Jaarin, I'm sure you're aware of the recent attacks lately."

"I sure am. My brother, Henry, and his friends ended up in one of those situations," the elder Wong sister pointed out and remembered what Henry told her. "He said that these guys were called Rajita."

"Yeah, that's what Vega's been telling me and Sam," Dimitro cleared his throat. "Apparently, they have some vendetta with the Senshi."

"Hey, isn't Ami a Senshi, Vega?" Jaarin asked the male curiously.

"Yeah, she's Sailor Mercury," Vega placed his drink down and answered. "I'm just glad Ami is not caught in the middle of all this now. I'd rather take these punks out myself so Ami doesn't have to get her hands dirty."

"Man, you really do hate anyone who comes near your Ami, Vega," Sam slightly teased the young man.

"So, have Takuya and the others said anything to you about the recent monster attacks?"

"Yes they have, Dimitro," Jaarin stated. "Takuya told me he clearly saw Takato and Rika using strange new powers at the convention. If you guys thought that was something, wait until I tell you what Takuya saw."

"What did he see, Jaarin?" Sam asked as he was eager to find out.

"He saw Takato transforming into this strange but powerful entity named Suzakato. I don't know why but I can't help notice the 'Suzak' part of his name. I wonder... It would have a deep connection with the phoenix god, Suzaku."

"Suzaku? What is that?" Vega asked in confusion.

"He's supposedly one of the four main Saint Beasts of Chinese Mythology," Sam answered for his friend. "You remember the four Sovereigns from the Digital World?"

"Yeah..."

"Zhuqiaomon is the phoenix God and therefore he is Suzaku."

"Wait, so you think Takato may have gained these new powers of his through Zhuqiaomon?" Dimitro wondered.

"Even I'm not so sure. I can only assume and I do believe that Suzaku has played a big part in aiding that kid," Jaarin explained. "I just can't understand why he was chosen. My brother already told me about his new abilities and promised to keep it a secret from our family."

"What can Henry do?" Vega asked the Wong female.

"He now has the ability to make plants grow by simply touching them, making earthquakes by tapping his foot down and using earth telekinesis. I mean he can make large rocks float off the ground and levitate anywhere he wants."

"So he's become an earth-warrior like Grottomon," Sam said as he nodded. "Interesting..."

"Rika has the ability to summon thunder and create rain clouds, but I think she has yet to exploit her full capabilities," Jaarin continued on. "Himura can control metal and grow metal claws out of his hands."

"So he's a Magneto and Wolverine wannabe? Now it makes since," Dimitro replied. "Seeing how he can control metal, looks like Mercuremon isn't the only steel-warrior anymore."

"Now that you've brought up Rika. She can somehow control water. That just sounds like when Ranamon can summon water and rain clouds," Vega reminded Jaarin.

"I know," the female nodded. "But I have to wonder when Rika's time will come. Only Takato has managed to gain control all his abilities, but one has to wonder. Who's next? Rika? My brother? Or Himura?"

"I say we wait and find out," Vega suggested.

"That's right. There's no telling who will blossom from out of their seed next," Sam stated promptly.

"_But something tells me it will be sooner or later,"_ Jaarin thought as she thought about her brother. _"Oh Henry, what have you guys gotten yourselves into now? It's fine that you guys are Tamers, but can you even risk getting yourselves involved in battle with these monsters? I fear something may eventually go wrong." _

_-

* * *

_

**Okinawa Beach/10:45 AM**

It was a beautiful Saturday noontime at Okinawa Beach. This site was normally a peaceful site but it is one of the most commonly visited tourist attractions in Japan. Okinawa's beaches are considered amongst the most beautiful, because of the colorful sands. The temperatures were just about right for anyone to go and visit for the weekend. For many, it was a time to get away from their hectic week and relax on the sands.

For the Nonaka family, it was to get some sun and enjoy the scenery. Well, at least, this was what Rumiko Nonaka and Seiko Hata wanted. Rika did not want to go since she wanted to hang with Takato and the others. Yet, she felt she couldn't fully neglect her family since she owed it to them. However, she kept everything associated with her new powers to herself. Having Renamon was enough but if her family found out she can summon rain clouds and thunder... Well, they would probably freak out.

Lying down on a colorful yellow towel, Mrs. Nonaka laid down wearing a pink one piece swimsuit and getting some sun on her back. Seiko, Rika's grandmother, sat down on a beach chair with an umbrella over her. Rika wore her usual tomboy attire minus her shoes and Renamon was standing beside her partner to get a view of the beach.

"Man, I never thought I'd come back here," Rika said while gazing across the oceans.

"The ocean waves are quite tranquil and peaceful," Renamon replied. "This is one place where I would enjoy meditating. The only noise that one should hear is the ocean's waves."

"Well, I did want to stay back home to talk to Takato and the others. Once I heard goggle head had merged with the spirit of Suzaku, I wanted to see him at least demonstrate. But, it looks like I'll have to wait until Tuesday. Renamon, did you at least get a look at what Takato looks like in his new form?"

"Unfortunately, he moved too fast for me to see."

"And nobody usually gets by your sight."

"I sensed a great power from the fusion of Takato and Suzaku. He was not only filled with furious anger but tranquil serenity. Takato is treading with a possibly dangerous power if he is not careful."

"Yeah, well I doubt we can talk goggle head out of relinquishing that power. As far as I'm concerned, he can keep the powers. We will need all the help we can get."

"Then, there are your powers to consider."

"I'm keeping them, Renamon."

"But, Rika, I fear for your safety. I don't want you to get involved with the recent battles with the Rajita."

"I know you're concerned Renamon, but I'm not just going to sit back while those jerks are out terrorizing parts of Tokyo. You will need me by your side, Renamon. We work well as a team and I can prove to you that I am your equal."

"But, Rika, you're still a child."

"And? If I recall correctly, I bio-merged with you to become Sakuyamon in the first place. I proved that we can work together."

"I understand that, Rika. I even talked to Inumon about Himura. We had agreed that getting you children physically involved in this situation is dangerous."

"Then, I'm sure Himura can agree that you guys need us more than you possibly think."

"That's debatable..."

"Are you being cynical with me, Renamon?"

"I guess I'm already picking your habits, Rika. I'm becoming more like you everyday," Renamon muttered.

"Looks like my habits are rubbing off you, Renamon," Rika smirked. "Well, I'm thinking of taking a walk across the beach. You can join me if you wish."

"Certainly," Renamon nodded.

With that said Rika got up from the sandy ground and slowly walked across the shores. The yellow vulpine accompanied her partner like a bodyguard. Suddenly, before Rika had a chance to take a peaceful trek across the shores, Rumiko called out to her daughter.

"Rika!" the woman called out to the Digimon Queen.

"Oh great..." Rika muttered and spun around to face her mother. "Yes, mother?"

"How about trying on that new bathing suit I bought for you?" Rumiko asked as she pulled out a dark blue bathing suit with a pink flower attached at the bottom. "I think it would look so adorable on you!"

Just as Rika saw the pink flower, she simply wanted to gag.

"I can't believe she thinks that's cute. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything cutesy like that pink flower," Rika muttered to herself.

"Oh, Rika," Renamon couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"I see you think it's comedy gold, Renamon, but I'm not going to be wearing that," the redhead clenched her right fist. "I'm the Digimon Queen, not some fashion model."

"Rika! Come on over here and try on your bathing suit!"

"Not out in public mother!" Rika retorted. "There are other people here besides us!"

"Well, you can just run into the beach lodge we just rented so you can change inside there if you feel uncomfortable," the woman suggested.

"_Sometimes you can be a little too vulgar, mother. Having me change out in front of these people? I'm not going to have some little perverts peek at me!" _Rika thought and sighed in defeat. "Yes, mother. I'm coming..."

"Now, that's a good girl," Rumiko smiled.

"Oh my goodness, is that you Rumiko! Rumiko Nonaka!" a young woman's voice called out the fashion model's name.

Quickly hearing her name, she turned around and gasped happily to find what appeared to be an old acquaintance of hers. Standing out and waving was a beautiful young woman with wavy, turquoise hair. She wore a blue-green one piece swim suit and a white sun hat. Rumiko sat up from her beach towel and waved back to the young woman.

"Michiru-san! It's you! Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Nonaka shouted excitedly.

"Huh...? Do you happen to know this lady, mom?"

"Yes, you haven't met her but she's one of my designers for my clothes. Not mention she's an old acquaintance of mine! Oh, Michiru-san, it's been a while!"

As the ladies greeted each other, they hugged one another. Also coming out to greet Rumiko was Haruka, who was wearing a white long sleeve silk shirt and black pants. Rika could easily recognize Haruka as a tomboy.

"Wow, my mom is also friends with a tomboy?" Rika said. "She looks like a boy yet I can tell the feminine features. Here I thought I was the biggest tomboy."

"Oh, Rumiko, it's been a while! How have you been?" Michiru asked her old friend.

"I'm doing just fine, Michiru! I've just been keeping it busy and still modeling. How about you?"

"Just running my design dress thrift store and maintaining good business. You wouldn't believe how many wedding dresses I've designed."

"How wonderful, Michiru-san, dear. It was a shame for us to depart when we were doing good business."

"Yes, but I had to go and run my business. It's gotten quite hectic these last few years," Michiru replied. "Right, Haruka?"

"Yeah, believe me, I would know," Haruka nodded.

"And how about yourself, Haruka? I hear you've been racing in a new circuit."

"I used to, but I'm just waiting for the day I enter NASCAR. I'm going to smoke those American racers!"

"Yes, nobody can ever hope to challenge you, Haruka-san," Rumiko giggled. "I'm so happy you two are doing so well."

Glancing Rumiko's shoulder, Michiru noticed Rika standing her and slightly narrowed her eyes. She had spotted one of the four Tamers Rei and the others discussed about.

"_So Rumiko's daughter is one of the four children with the new powers? Interesting, I never would have thought I would see one of them here. Haruka and I will have to keep an eye on her."_

Rika wondered why Michiru was glancing at her indifferently and felt rather uncomfortable.

"Oh, Michiru-san, how rude of me and I haven't even introduced you to my daughter, Rika," Rumiko said. "And I'm sure you already met my mother."

"Yes, I have. Hello again, Mrs. Seiko," Michiru bowed in respect to Rumiko's mother.

"Good to see you're doing well, Michiru-san," the older woman nodded. "How have you been, Haruka-san?"

"Um, good I suppose," Haruka bowed.

"Rika, these two are some of my old acquaintances," Rumiko introduced her to Michiru and Haruka. "This beautiful woman with the turquoise hair is Michiru Kaioh and the other woman is Haruka Tenou. Now Haruka may appear to look like a boy, but she is a lady."

"Hello there, Rika. We've heard a lot of good things about you from you mother," Michiru smiled and shook Rika's hand.

"Um, nice to meet you miss," Rika replied and turned to face Haruka. _"Wow, she really is a tomboy."_

"I see your daughter has donned the tomboy shtick," Haruka pointed out. "Man, I can remember hating to wear dresses when I was her age. I absolutely hated pink and preferred to wear jeans."

"Oh, you were such an immature child back then, Haruka," Michiru giggled. "And you still are in some ways, but those are the qualities that I like about you."

Rika turned around and noticed Renamon was gone from sight. It was a good thing she left before Michiru and Haruka arrived. Rika did not want her digimon attract the ladies' attention, but they had already felt the vulpine's presence beforehand.

"Wow, and here I thought I was a big time tomboy," Rika looked over Haruka. "Oh yeah, you're a tomboy, Haruka."

"Well, at least we can relate on something," Haruka chuckled._ "So, we meet again, kid. I remember you from the Shadow Tournament. I wished you luck on that duel and you sure didn't let me down."_

"Rika, now is that really necessary? Be a little considerate about our guests," Rumiko cleared her throat.

"Oh, it's just fine, Rumiko," Haruka assured the woman. "Your daughter is very observant. I mean, it's not everyday you see another tomboy."

"She certainly reminds me of you when I first met you, Haruka," Michiru looked back at fond memories. "I recall making you wear dresses and you absolutely hated me for it. Oh those were the good times!"

"Oh, don't remind me. I'll never get that image of myself in a pink dress," Haruka shuddered at the frightening thoughts.

"Well, at least we have something in common, Haruka-san," Rika spoke up. "We both hate to wear stuff our family and friends make us wear."

"I think we tomboys should unite if you ask me," Haruka grinned. "Dresses just don't fit our tastes!"

"Yeah, that I can't argue against," Rika responded. "Heck, I think I've found someone I can relate to, mom."

"Oh dear," Rumiko gasped.

"Oh don't worry so much, Rumiko," Michiru chuckled and cleared her throat. "There's nothing us elegant ladies can do to change the minds of tomboys. We just have to let them be themselves. I certainly can't change Haruka and you won't completely change Rika. It's their decision to be themselves. Do you at least understand that?"

"Well... I just want Rika to be more beautiful wearing dresses."

"I think she can be beautiful simply wearing boys' clothes," Michiru replied. "In truth, tomboys eventually blossom into the most beautiful women to grace the earth."

"So you think Rika will become even more beautiful than me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Rumiko," Michiru nodded in reply.

Hearing these compliments from Michiru was enough to make Rika slightly blush. She at least felt better after hearing Michiru.

"_Wow, I sure didn't know that," _the Digimon Queen thought.

"Rika? If you want, you can stay and chat with Haruka-san. Michiru-san and I have a few things to catch up on. Be respectful," Rumiko said as she walked down with Haruka's lover.

"Yes, mother," Rika sighed and lay back on her mother's beach towel.

"Ha, I see you and your mom get along," Haruka chuckled.

"I love her but she can be a little too pushy when it comes to converting me into a 'lady'," Rika responded. "That just isn't my thing."

"I know exactly how you feel. Michiru can sure nag me into things I don't want to do, but I still love her..."

"I've got a question, Haruka-san."

"What's that, kid?"

"Are... Well, are you and Michiru...?" Rika said as she slightly blushed and cleared her throat. "Well, are you and Michiru-san...? You know..."

"Huh? Oh mean you that?" Haruka replied without even mentioning 'lesbian'. "Well, I'm not afraid to admit it, but yeah... We're like that."

"I see. It's just not everyday I see that," Rika replied. "Does my mom know you two are...?"

"Yeah, she already knows and finds us to be a wonderful couple. So, is there anyone special in your mind, Rika?"

"Well, not really," Rika kept to herself as Takato came to her mind. "I just hang around with a group a boys and another girl. I haven't found that person just yet nor will I ever..."

"Oh don't say that, Rika. I know you'll find someone. Whether it is a boy or another girl..."

"Well, I'm not into that kind of thing, Haruka-san. No offense, but I'd rather be single."

"Whatever you say. All I'm saying is that even you can't deny your love. Heck, look at me. I said I'd never find love and then poof... I'm with Michiru."

"We'll see, Haruka-san," Rika stated. _"But I wonder... Does goggle head think about me more than he can actually admit? Nah, I kind of doubt it, but what if he did?"_

"Hey, kid, why don't we go see what your mom and Michiru are doing," Haruka sat up and pointed. "I'll bet we can hear what they're talking about."

"Well, seeing how there's nothing else better to do, I suppose," Rika got up and followed Haruka.

The Digimon Queen instantly turned to find Renamon standing on top of a rock cliff and smiled. At least Renamon hadn't disappeared completely. Rika hurried along to follow Haruka down the beach.

The vulpine looked across the distance towards the ocean and studied the wave's motions. She was currently in peace with herself. However, unbeknownst to her, an evil figure was lurking in the oceans. A pair of crimson eyes emitted from the waters and the figure swam across stealthily. Could this a sign of things to come for another Rajita attack? There was only one way to find out. The peaceful Okinawa could end up as a battlefield for another siege attack by the Rajita.

-

* * *

**East Shinjuku/Shinjuku Station/10:55 AM**

Meanwhile, back in Shinjuku, crowds of people formed into large gatherings to wait for the next transit stop. Many people take this station to move across the city. Amongst the crowds were Aoshi and Yui. The Tsubasa child was told to meet with her friend at this specific stop since he wanted to have a word with her.

Clearing this throat, Aoshi peeked over his shoulder to glare at Yui. The girl kicked a can away from her feet and barely even acknowledged her friend. He wasn't sure if he was confident enough to bring up the topic about her spirit powers. However, he had to tell her now.

"Um, Yui-chan..." Aoshi squeaked out.

"Yes, Aoshi-kun? What is it?" Yui asked and glared at the boy with concern. "I cam here since you wanted to tell me something. So, what is there to say?"

"Well, I think I may know where..."

"What?"

"I may know where Genkai lives. You asked me about where she currently resides, right?"

"Yes, do you know where I can find her?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing, she lives outside Tokyo," Aoshi answered.

"Well, gee, tell me something I don't know," Yui slightly quipped. "Look, if you know where she lives, then tell me. I really want to know how to fix this spirit problem I'm having."

"Ok, well, you know where Mt. Fuji? Of course, but there away from it are lots of temples," Aoshi said as he recalled from what his father told him. "My father said it's the temple at the highest altitude."

"On the highest altitude and it's away from Mt. Fuji?"

"That's right. It's around the countryside."

"Ok, that's all I really need to know but I need a little more information, Aoshi," Yui sighed. "But thank you. I'm sure to ask Yusuke."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has more information on her since he did train under her," Aoshi nodded in agreement.

"Well Cammy-chan and Mokuba-kun are late. I wonder what's keeping them," Yui scoffed impatiently. "Luckily I'm taping my favorite shows right now."

"I know. I should be home watching my favorite anime shows."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to go the park. You're welcome to join, Aoshi-kun."

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do."

As Yui jumped off the bench, she suddenly stopped and felt a dark presence close by. Aoshi took sharp notice of this and edged closer to his friend.

"Yui-chan, what's wrong?" Aoshi whispered in her ear.

"I think we're being watched..."

"By who?"

"Take a look at the corner. There's someone wearing a black trench coat and not showing an identity. But, this guy has bad written all over him."

Glancing over his shoulder, Aoshi turned and spotted the trench coat figure. The figure's face was not visible and managed to give Aoshi the creeps. The boy remained close to Yui and turned another corner to find another ominous figure wearing a brown coat. He nudged Yui in the side and pointed towards her right direction.

"Turn around, Yui-chan. I think there are two people watching us," whispered Aoshi.

"What? There's another one?" Yui asked as she turned and gasped.

"What do they want? I don't like the looks of this. They must be planning to kidnap us."

"Don't be silly, Aoshi-kun. They'll obviously go away and leave us alone since it's crowded here. They would be stupid to kidnap us with police standing around the train station."

"Good point, Yui-chan, but I really do hope you're right."

"If you feel at all uncomfortable, just stick close to me."

"Okay..."

As he said that, Aoshi edged closer to Yui and leaned on her left side. He felt much safer when around Yui since she was always there to stick up for him. She stuck up for him against bullies and even defended him at the marine show. He hated feeling weak and always wanted to return the favor his friend. Just looking at Yui's made him feel good about having a friend like her.

"Stick close to me, Aoshi-Kun," Yui whispered to the boy.

"Right! I hope they just go away right now," Aoshi frowned.

Then, in the nick of time, the voice of Yusuke rang out from out of the crowd.

"Hey, kids!" Yusuke called out.

"Ah! It's Yusuke-kun!" Yui happily exclaimed. "Yusuke-kun! Over here!"

Yusuke pushed his way through the growing crowds and waved out to the children. Yui and Aoshi ran up to greet the Spirit Detective. It as a relief he had come just now before those two ominous figures had made a move towards the children. As Aoshi and Yui turned around, the two figures were gone from sight.

"Hey, they're gone, Yui-chan," Aoshi whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, but where did they go? They moved so fast."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked the children. "What moved so fast?"

"Um... Listen, Yusuke, it's a good thing I found because I want to you tell me more about Genkai," Yui demanded to know. "Please, if at all possible, I need to see her."

"Whoa, whoa, what's this all of a sudden?" Yusuke asked.

"Yui-chan wants to talk to her about her spirit energy..."

"Spirit energy? Yui-chan?" Yusuke motioned to Yui with a confused look. "Mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Well, heh, it's a rather look story, Yusuke-kun," Yui slightly blushed and twiddled her thumbs. _"Shoot, how should I break this down to him?"_

"_I knew there was something special about Yui-chan, but I never thought she would possess spirit energy like me. Well, she asked me about Genkai. All right, Yui-chan, I think it would a good idea to see Genkai. We'll just have to arrange a time to go see her."_

Without any hesitation, Yusuke started to explain everything he knows about Genkai to Yui. In no time, Yui became curious and even more excited to meet her. However, when will they meet with the old woman? There's no telling but it would be sooner than later. At least for Yui's sake, because there's no telling when those two ominous figures will reappear.

-

* * *

**Shibuya District/Lovecraftian Family Dine-In/10:50 AM**

Nearly an hour has passed and the dine-in was already becoming crowded with breakfast about to end. Sitting together at a table were Mako and Mako-chan sharing a conversation. They laughed amongst themselves and were discussing about their busy week.

What the duo did not realize was that they were being watched. Sitting across from a table afar by herself was the love goddess herself, Minako Aino. She was wearing an inconspicuous cap, a pair of black shades and a brown coat. She held a menu directly in front of her and listened to the conversation between the pair. A sly grin crossed the blonde girl's face as she took amusement in 'spying' on her best friend.

"Ah, so that's how it is, Mako-chan? I knew this guy wasn't simply a 'friend' as you claim," Minako snickered.

Suddenly, a brown basket sitting next to her was moving about. Artemis quickly poked his head out and let out a gasp for air.

"Mina, don't you think you're taking this too far? If Mako-chan finds out you've been spying on her, she's going to kill you!"

"Oh c'mon, I just want to see this guy she's become business partners with. As the goddess of love, I can tell Mako-chan is already starting to become chummy towards him," Minako whispered.

"I'm just giving you fair warning. Back out now or suffer Mako-chan's wrath," Artemis gulped at the thought of Makoto putting Minako to work as a slave. "Then again, you should be put to work since you don't have a job like Mako-chan and Rei-chan do."

"Ha, my job is to become an idol and my wish will come true! Don't forget that, Arty," Minako smiled proudly.

"Oh, Mina..." Artemis muttered as he lowered his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, Minako-chan, I didn't know that was you," the voice of Yomiko called out.

This immediately caused Minako to jump out of her seat and place a hand over Yomiko's mouth. Yomiko struggled a bit until Minako released her and sat her down.

"Be quiet. You'll blow my cover, Yomiko-chan," Minako whispered. "Listen, have you noticed Mako-chan already showing some affection for her new business partner?"

"Yes, I do," Yomiko nodded accordingly. "Mako-chan doesn't want to admit it but I can already tell!"

"Yeah, listen... I was thinking you and me can work together to get these two together," Minako proclaimed. "That Mako guy is such a cutie if you ask me."

"Yes, he is," Yomiko agreed. "Mako-chan is so lucky. So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that sometime on Monday..." Minako whispered into Yomiko's ear about her plan.

As Artemis edged closer to hear Minako's latest hair-brain scheme, he nodded his head and sighed.

"Oh, Mina, you're so going to get it. I pity you after what Mako-chan is going to do to you if you go through with this..."

Minako and Yomiko were now beginning to implement a plan to bring the two business partners together. If this worked, Minako would succeed in her role as the goddess of love.

"_Oh, Mako-chan, you are so going to end up as Mako's girlfriend. They don't call me the goddess of love for nothing. Mina, you are a genius! Muhahahaha!" _

_-

* * *

_

**Domino City/Domino Museum/11:00 AM**

On the farthest side of Tokyo, specifically Domino City, there was a large gathering at the local museum. This site contained the best collection of Egyptian exhibits in Japan. As a matter of fact, it is here that Yugi and his friends visited to help learn more about Atemu's past and culture.

One day removed since returning from Egypt, Yugi and his friends were back home. It was revealed that Atemu is the real name of the Nameless Pharaoh, which was revealed prior to Zorc's defeat.

Before Atemu had the chance to duel his vessel, Yugi, in their fated duel, the pharaoh sensed the arrival of the Rajita. He felt he owed it to Yugi and company to fight in one more battle before joining the spirits in the after life. Atemu even sensed a familiar dark power from these invaders and claimed that they may have a connection with the Orichalcos.

Standing around the Egyptian exhibit, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor were waiting for Professor Hawkins to arrive. As usual, Yugi looked at the hieroglyphic tablets displayed while Atemu reflected on his past.

"So, Atemu, you think this new enemy may have a connection with the Orichalcos?" Yugi asked the spirit.

Immediately appearing before him in spirit form Atemu nodded in reply.

"_Yes, there's no doubt about it. I've sensed this power before and it has a similar aura to the Orichalcos magic from the stones."_

"And we had already defeated Dartz's Leviathan to end the Orichalcos conflict," Yugi reminded Atemu. "Is there another Leviathan we have to worry about?"

"_I seriously doubt it. That was the one Leviathan we defeated. This new dark power has an even more ancient lineage than Atlantis."_

"You're kidding... You mean to say that those stones are older than Atlantis?"

"_Remember Yugi, these stones came from outer space. The universe is vast and there's no telling where they might have originated."_

"Like from a meteorite? Or perhaps another race of people? You don't mean to tell me that the Orichalcos stones were crafted by intergalactic beings?"

"Hey, Yug! What are ya mumbling about over there?" Joey approached his friend. "What does Atemu have to say?"

"We were just discussing about the recent monster attacks in Japan."

"Yeah, we sure did come at a bad time, didn't we?" Joey nodded in agreement.

"Plus, the reports of the spaceship above Earth's orbit," Tea pointed out. "Something smells fishy if you ask me."

"Speaking of fish, I sure could go for some," Tristan rubbed his belly.

"Tristan, will you get serious?" Tea poked him at the side.

"Atemu is explaining that these new visitors may have a connection with the Orichalcos," Yugi explained.

"What makes you say that?" Joey asked.

"Well for one thing, I always believe everything he tells me and I can accept his word as reliable source."

"Yeah, no joke, Yugi. After all the crazy stuff we've been through, I'll take anything Atemu says as truth," Tristan replied.

"Plus the fact that there have been green beams in a few areas across the globe and reports are making a fuss about the similar events when Dartz tried to take over the world," Yugi stated. "I wonder... could these aliens have sent the stones as a test for Dartz?"

"What do you mean by test?" Tea wondered.

"I think I can help explain that for him, everyone," an older man walked down towards the group.

"Professor Hawkins!"

Then, stepping out from behind the Professor was a little blonde-haired girl wearing pigtails, half-moon glasses, and a blue schoolgirl uniform. This was the Professor's intelligent but somewhat bratty granddaughter, Rebecca Hawkins. She fixed her tiny glasses and ran up towards Yugi.

"Yugi! Welcome back!" Rebecca threw herself onto Yugi, much to Tea's dismay.

"Hi, Rebecca, but would you mind giving me some room to breathe?" Yugi asked the little girl.

"You heard him, Rebecca. He asked for you to let go!" Tea growled as she pulled Rebecca off Yugi.

"Please, excuse my granddaughter, Yugi," Professor Hawkins apologized. "I see your trip went well."

"Yeah, we really got to see the tombs," Yugi nodded. "We've already returned all Millennium Items except for my puzzle and my three God Cards. I'll return it back when this new crisis has already passed. Professor, I wanted to ask you if you think these recent monsters and the spaceship have any connection with the Orichalcos."

"Yes and you do raise a good question, Yugi," Professor Hawkins rubbed his chin.

"We just did some video study recently and I think you'll be interested to what you see," Rebecca said and wheeled in a television.

"Wait, you mean to say that you actually have footage of one of the monsters?" Joey asked.

"We got this from the Kaiba Land security cameras. I could hardly believe it myself."

"Show us, Professor. I want to be convinced that these monsters have a connection with the Orichalcos," Yugi spoke up.

"Yes, I think it is imperative for you to see this," the Professor nodded. "Go ahead, Rebecca."

"Sure, thing, grandpa," Rebecca replied and turned on the television. "Get ready to be shocked that's all I have to say."

Once the television monitor was turned on, there was a still image of Brutus attacking the convention. Rebecca pressed **Play** and the scene started. Then, Brutus started to move through the video footage. Yugi and company watched the movie carefully to catch anything remotely connected to the Orichalcos. Thus far, nothing has been shown and Atemu's spirit appeared to watch carefully.

Then, Brutus pulled out a green stone out of his pocket and glared at it fondly. The monster's eyes emitted a green aura and hummed a low tone. Next, the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on his forehead. It appeared the mutant was drawing in energy to grant him the power to battle the opposition at the convention.

Once Yugi and his friends caught glimpse of this, they couldn't believe it. Atemu watched this and knew it. The pharaoh was correct about his assumption.

"No way! Did I just see that Orichalcos stone that freak was using?" Joey exclaimed out of shock.

"To think that even defeating Dartz wasn't enough. Are these leagues in any league with that guy?" Tristan wondered.

"No, I don't believe so," Yugi responded. "And I'm willing to bet Atemu will agree."

"I was as shocked to see that as you guys were," Rebecca stated. "I thought this whole Orichalcos mess was done with. I guess it was only inevitable that it would rear its ugly head. In fact, that spaceship floating over earth now has to be a culprit. The monsters, the Orichalcos and the ship... It's all coming together. The Orichalcos origins come from outer space and these intergalactic freaks are the ones who sent them to earth in the first place."

"But for what purpose?" wondered Yugi. "There had to be a reason if that's true."

"Well, it's been theorized that beings from other planets have visited earth after every few thousands of years to aid mankind in the construction of large monuments. That includes the pyramids from Egypt, South & Central America, Stonehenge and the giant statues on Easter Isladn."

"You know, doc, I wouldn't even doubt that," Tristan replied.

"Is that even remotely possible? We actually had interaction with intergalactic beings?" Tea wondered. "All right, this is getting too complicated for me now."

"To think that aliens may have aided the Egyptians in building the pyramids," Yugi whispered. _"Atemu, do you recall any beings from the heavens arriving in spaceships during your lifetime?"_

"_I'm afraid not, Yugi. Our people built the pyramids by hand and did not even complete the largest of them until after a few centuries or so..."_

"_But these guys were actually lurking in space longer than even human civilization was even a concept. If that's the case, they just might be older than mankind's ancestors."_

"_That's an accurate possibility, Yugi."_

"_Maybe as ancient as the dinosaurs? Oh, how can I predict their age? The universe is so vast."_

"Everyone, we will try to dispatch some of our team to capture more video footage of these monsters when an attack ever occurs. At least we know that we may have just identified the original creators of the Orichalcos stones."

"Just make sure to tell your crew to be careful," Joey warned the Professor. "Those monsters just aren't going to be standing to get some snap shots for a magazine."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it, Joey," Tristan remarked.

"Yugi? So, what now? I think we should go see Takato and the others," Tea suggested.

"That's a good idea. Since they've been here all of this time we were gone, they can tell us about these monsters. I have no doubt they know more what we are dealing with."

"Oh, Yugi," Rebecca approached the teen. "If you aren't doing anything, I show you some of my grandpa's research."

"Ahem, sorry Rebecca but we're busy for the day," Tea cleared her throat and took Yugi by his arm.

"Tea, but what did we have planned?"

"Just play along, Yugi," Tea whispered in his ear.

"Um, yeah, sorry Rebecca, but I just remembered I had some things to do today!" Yugi cried out as he was dragged out by Tea.

"Um, sure... Whatever you say," Rebecca waved out to Yugi and snapped her fingers. "Darn, I'll get him next time!"

With Tristan and Joey following their friends out the door, Tea set Yugi still and placed her hands on her hips.

"I swear that little brat has a thing for you, Yugi," Tea scoffed.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Joey shrugged. "Well, what now?"

"Well, at least we have some clues on who we're dealing with. All we need to do is find Takato and the others. Even Takuya's group would do us some good, too," Yugi said.

"I just can't believe we're dealing with that freaky Orichalcos again," Tristan said.

"Only except in this case, we're dealing with the guys who might have created the magic in the first place," Yugi responded. _"Well, Atemu, looks like we'll be dealing with the ones who created the Orichalcos. Not a bad way to start your final hurrah, partner?"_

"_Once this dark power has been dealt with, then you and I will duel in the Ceremonial Battle. Until then, let's go and make things right, Yugi!"_

Now that Yugi and his friends have become more aware of what they are dealing with, they will aid the Tamers on their mission to defeat this intergalactic threat. Even Atemu knows that this could be their most difficult enemy they may ever face.

"Now, I just have to wonder if Kaiba is aware of the problem. I really hope he considers helping us," Yugi whispered. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

-

* * *

**Okinawa Beach/2:00 PM**

Back at Okinawa Beach, hours have passed and it was already getting closer to afternoon time. People on the beach walked across the shores, played volleyball and even built sand castles. Some even planned to set off a fireworks display.

However, the Nonaka family was sitting outside their rented beach lodge. Rumiko and her mother were having a pleasant conversation with Michiru, meanwhile Rika and Haruka stood against the wooden railing. Renamon, in order to keep herself out of the Senshi's sights, lay back on top of the roof to catch the calm, beach breeze.

"So, Michiru, have you considered making anymore design clothes for me?" Rumiko asked the young lady.

"If you want, Rumiko... I'd be more than happy to design more clothes for you. In fact, I actually wanted to ask you that. Besides, I'm sure we can rework some good business with each other again."

"Now that sounds wonderful, Michiru-san," Mrs. Nonaka smiled and drank a glass of lemonade. "Oh, Rika, dear, how are you and Haruka getting along?"

"Just fine, mother," Rika responded without turning around to acknowledge her.

"Heh, she sure loves you, Rika," Haruka chuckled.

"Tell me something that I don't already know, Haruka-san," Rika sighed. "I know she loves me but she needs to stop treating me like her little princess. I'm not some cutesy little girl."

"Well, that's something I think you and your mom should talk over."

"I'll say..."

"Just make sure to keep it civil and not get too hostile."

"Yeah..."

"Haruka, would you like some lemonade, dear? How about you, Rika?" Rumiko's mother asked the tomboys.

"No, we're fine, but thank you," Rika and Haruka responded simultaneously.

"Don't they just look adorable, Michiru?" Rumiko remarked about the tomboys. "Michiru, really, I never thought you and Haruka would make such a wonderful couple."

"Yes, well, we're not afraid to admit it either," Michiru smiled. "Rika, do you have any interest in anyone?"

"Um, no, Michiru-san, I don't have any interest in boys," Rika replied and kicked a pebble aside.

"No boy? Well, I suppose you would rather wait. You know you sound just like our good friend, Rei, when you mention no boys," Michiru giggled.

"Yeah, there's no denying it, Rika. I'm sure there's someone out there you like," Haruka said. "Just don't deny it or try to hold yourself back."

"Right, I think I understand..."

"Now, that's the spirit, Rika, dear," Rumiko nodded in agreement. "You certainly have been very respectful to Haruka and Michiru."

"Well, they're really nice people. What can I say? At least I can talk to Haruka-san and we can relate to each other."

"Yeah, us tomboys need to look out for each other if you ask me," Haruka grinned.

With that said Michiru, Seiko and Rumiko shared a laugh. The tomboys faced each other and chuckled to themselves.

However, as the group was having a good time, there was a commotion occurring across the beach. Screams echoed from the beach and emerging from out of the water was shadowy figure. It didn't even appear remotely human and had the form of a water goddess. Its eyes emitted a dark red aura and long wavy hair blew against the winds blowing against it.

Then, there were the cries of people scurrying away from the creature.

"**_HELP! MONSTER!"_** a pair of teenage girls screamed out.

"**_THERE'S A MONSTER!"_**

The first to pick up on the commotion was Renamon. Her eyes narrowed towards the emerging figure and sensed its energy signal.

"A Rajita!" Renamon exclaimed.

Then, both Haruka and Michiru instantly sensed out the emerging Rajita's energy. They gave each other a nod.

"What's all the commotion out there?" Seiko wondered as she heard the outcries.

"Did something go wrong with the fireworks?" Rumiko looked out towards the beach.

"No, mom, I really doubt it somehow and I'll bet Renamon can argue with me!" Rika called out and ran down the stairs of the beach lodge.

"Rika! Get back!" Rumiko cried out in fear for her daughter. "Haruka! Please, go and get her!"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Nonaka!" Haruka nodded in reply and followed in pursuit of the Digimon Queen.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "Rumiko, I'm going to go after them."

"But, Michiru..."

"Don't worry, Rumiko, I promise we'll bring your daughter back safely."

Before Rumiko said another word, the turquoise-haired woman hurried down the steps to follow her friend. Seiko stuck behind to comfort a worried Rumiko.

"Oh, I hope they can bring Rika back. There's no telling what can happen out there."

"Don't worry dear. They'll bring our Rika back and don't forget... Renamon is out there, too."

"Yes... Oh, Rika, what were you thinking?"

-

Without giving any second thought, Rika raced across the beach to watch a large group of people escape from what appeared to be a 'monster'. She glared down and placed her shades on. Then, before she knew it, Renamon was racing along beside her partner.

"Renamon, so you sensed it?"

"Yes, it's another Rajita. I can certainly recognize the scent."

"This time it looks like we'll be dealing with an aquatic type."

"Yes and we must be cautious," Renamon warned the tomboy. "Lately, these mutants have proven to be a little more difficult to overcome."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," Rika replied and gasped out to watch the creature collecting what appeared the souls of the fleeing crowds. "Oh my god! Renamon, look at this!"

"Yes, it's collecting the souls of those people! We must act quickly!" Renamon exclaimed and retracted her claws.

"You don't have to tell me that twice!" Rika proclaimed and pulled out her D-Ark. "Let's kick some aquatic butt, Renamon!"

With that said the girl's D-Ark flashed a bright light and thus gave Renamon the energy needed to digivolve into her champion-level form. Renamon became encased inside a digital egg and underwent her evolution process.

**EVOLUTION**

"_Renamon** SHINKA!**_ _Kyuubimon_!"

Launching herself across the beach, Kyuubimon stepped out right in front of the creature absorbing the souls of the people. Her eyes narrowed directly at the monster and prepared to unleash a furious attack. Rika immediately stopped to get a better look at the Rajita she and Renamon would be dealing with.

"All right, now to get a look at the piece of trash we're taking out," Rika said.

Emerging from out of the shadows, the aquatic mutant revealed itself to the light. The mutant was a female with light blue skin, a blue-green baggy nightgown, a dark green scarf with a bone necklace, long flowing purple hair, bare-footed and golden bracelets around her wrists. On her forehead appeared to be the Orichalcos stone with the symbol encrypted at the center.

The female turned around and took notice of Kyuubimon. A sly grin formed across the mutant's face. Kyuubimon kneeled over to take a battle stance and growled to herself.

"So, I take it you're the next creep who decided to show their ugly mug. Well today is your lucky day because you're facing me and Renamon!"

Looking at the duo, the mutant appeared to be unimpressed and chuckled to herself.

"You mean to tell me that only you two little wimps are the only opposition I have to eliminate on my first mission? How disappointing that a child and her pet fox have presented themselves to me, Himi Oto!"

"I could care less what you call yourself! You're going to be joining your dead friends as far as I'm concerned!" Rika retorted. "Walk all over her, Renamon!"

Listening to her partner's direct orders, Kyuubimon pounced right at Himi Oto. The Rajita mutant quickly saw the vulpine coming and spun herself to create a funnel-like motion. Before Kyuubimon realized it, she became caught inside the mutant's funnel and thrown completely off track.

"Renamon!" Rika screamed out.

"Ha! Caught you off guard there, foxy!" Himi Oto laughed with cruel amusement.

The vulpine was unable to break out of the funnel and was sent hurtling across into the ocean. Rika gasped out in horror.

"Oh no! Renamon!" Rika hurried over towards the waters and searched for her partner.

Before Rika knew it, Himi Oto appeared in front of the tomboy and crossed her arms. The redhead jumped back in surprise and fell back into the water.

"Where do you think you're going, my pretty?" the mutant chuckled. "I'm not going to let you save that fox comrade of yours."

"So, you're going to go picking on me then? Shows how much of a wuss you are," Rika growled. _"Damn, what am I saying? I just showed Brutus what I can do! All I have to do is strike this witch with one of my new powers! Time to light this show up!"_

Himi Oto levitated closer and quirked an eyebrow with curiosity.

"What are you so happy about? Is the thought of death amusing to you?"

"Keep dreaming, seaweed breath!" Rika exclaimed as she stood up. "I'm going to take you out myself!"

"You...? Don't make me laugh!" Himi Oto laughed. "What makes you think you can fight a Rajita? You feeble little primate..."

"Ha, well, let me remind you about your buddy, Brutus. I was one of those who helped to destroy him."

"You...? I find it hard to believe..." the mutant chuckled until she had remembered what the overlord had informed her. _"Wait, she is indeed one of the two children who unlocked new powers through the use of some items! So, it's true! I have to be careful or I'll end up making the same mistake as Brutus!"_

"Rika! Get back!" Kyuubimon exclaimed.

As Rika looked ahead, she saw Kyuubimon leaping out of the waters and spinning herself into a wheel of blue fire. Himi Oto turned and prepared to defend herself against the incoming attack.

"Take this you vile wench! **_DRAGON WHEEL!_**"

"Ha, think again!" Himi Oto called out and threw her hands out in front to release two small tornadoes. "**HURRI-KAZE!**"

Kyuubimon was shot back by the double tornadoes and launched down into the ocean. This distraction allowed Rika to launch her first strike on the mutant. She raised her hands up and waved her left hand down. Then, a lightning bolt came hurtling down from the clouds and struck Himi Oto across her back. The female screamed out and clutched her scorched back.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Himi Oto screamed. "You'll regret that!"

"That's what you get for overlooking me," Rika narrowed her eyes at the mutant. "So how did you like that? Electrifying if you ask me."

"You caught me off guard! So, is that how you want to play? Well two can play it that way!" Himi Oto retorted and crossed her arms out in front. "I was simply just going to kill you but I thought about giving you an even gruesome death! With the power of my winds, I'll create a funnel which will capture you and cut you up into tiny little pieces!"

"Not before I have anything to say about it!"

Then, Himi Oto felt something attach itself onto her right arm. The villainess realized that Kyuubimon clasped her jaws onto her arm and bit down to prevent from releasing her grip. Himi Oto seethed at this constant persistence and moved her right arm around.

"Let me go you pest! Unhand me!"

"Thanks, Kyuubimon! Now, if I can just get her to stop moving!" Rika clasped her hands together and gathered enough electrical energy. "I have to make this one count!"

"Ha! Even your teamwork is not going to cut it!" Himi Oto laughed. "**_HURRI-KAZE!_**"

As the female launched her wind attacks, she successfully blown Rika back onto shore and managed to force Kyuubimon to release her grip. The vulpine was sent flying up into mid-air and throw back onto the shores alongside Rika. Himi Oto let out a sigh of relief and levitated towards her fallen victims. Kyuubimon was struggling to move and Rika appeared to be completely out of it. The villainess smirked in satisfaction over her work and looked towards the beach lodge. She caught a glimpse of both Rumiko and Seiko, who both were sufficient soul targets.

"Well, it seems I may have missed a few monkeys," Oto smiled and slowly levitated towards the lodge.

"Oh no! Rika! No! This can't be happening! That monster just hurt my precious little princess!" Rumiko screamed out in horror.

"And Renamon... Where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Seiko held her daughter close to her. "Get back you treacherous fiend! I'll never forgive you for hurting my granddaughter!"

"Ha, well, soon you two will be separated from your precious little princess," Oto taunted the older woman. "Now, cooperate and surrender your souls to the Rajita."

"You'll never have my daughter. Do what you will," Rumiko stood up with a serious demeanor.

"Rumiko...?"

"Mother, our Rika is the most precious daughter we will ever have. I would rather die than let this monster take her away from me. So, I'm willing to give myself up for the safety of my Rika."

"Oh, Rumiko... You have matured into a fine woman and a wonderful mother," Seiko smiled.

"Ok, enough of this sappy family scene. This is not some soap opera," Oto sighed in annoyance. "Just surrender your souls and make it easy upon yourselves."

"Do as you wish," Rumiko responded and lowered her head.

Oto's forehead gem started to release a green aura of light. Rumiko and Seiko prepared themselves to have their souls sucked away by the glowing aura. Just like every other souls she has gathered, Oto would use the souls of the two ladies to give the Rajita mother ship more sufficient energy for their overlord.

"Yes, this will only take a few moments but it will all be over soon..."

As Oto's gem began to absorb the ladies' souls, a shower of cherry blossom petals rained down around the lodge. Oto took notice of the petals and questioned where they might have come from. She looked up to find two figures standing on top of the roof.

"Hey, who's there? Identify yourselves!"

"Well, well, somehow I knew we'd see one of you Rajita freaks here," the voice of Sailor Uranus remarked.

"Though it's going to take more than taking apart a girl and her partner to prove your worth," Sailor Neptune spoke out.

"Wow, how pretty... Those cherry blossom petals," Rumiko's eyes mystified at the beautiful sight.

"But who are those two...?" Seiko wondered.

"I'd suggest you two get away from here and let us take care of this," Sailor Uranus ordered and leaped down from the roof.

Also leaping off the roof, Sailor Neptune stepped out of the darkness and revealed herself. Seiko and Rumiko were getting their first glimpse of two Sailor Senshi up close. It wasn't too often when any normal person would see or be rescued by one of these heroic vigilantes.

"Ah, now this is what I'm talking about!" Oto snickered and pointed at the duo. "I finally get to battle two of the Sailor Senshi. You two should provide me more entertainment than that measly little girl and her pet fox!"

"Us provide the entertainment? You bet your ass we will," Sailor Uranus smirked and stepped into a battle stance. "But it will be us beating you around like the wuss you are."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Uranus," Sailor Neptune nodded to her partner. "Ladies, please go and find shelter."

"But what about my daughter?" Rumiko pleaded to the Senshi pair.

"Don't worry, miss, we'll make sure to treat your daughter with the best care when we're through with this vile beast," Uranus assured Rumiko.

"Ha, that's a joke! There's no way you'll hope to defeat me!" Oto cocked a smile. "Besides, who even said I would be fighting you two alone?"

"What do you mean by not fighting alone?" Sailor Neptune asked. "You really are a coward if you can't fight your own battles."

"I could say the same about you two hypocrites! Now, let's get this show on the road!" Oto cocked a grin and snapped her fingers.

In an instant after snapping her fingers, several pods popped right out of the sands and opened up to reveal short, gremlin creatures garbed in metallic armor and wielding sabers. They all chattered amongst themselves and snickered.

"EEK! Mom! We have to get out of here!" Rumiko screamed out and led Seiko away. "Please, bring back my little girl, Senshi!"

"Yes and I know you two will do just that," Seiko nodded in reply. "Let's go, Rumiko! We'll only get in the way!"

With Rika's family departing from the scene, this gave Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune more fighting space against Oto and her summoned creatures. Uranus glared down Oto and looked towards each gremlin-like creature in disgust.

"Ah, I see you're rather impressed with my choice of underlings. These are Kremlings," Oto introduced her minions. "These are among the lowest ranking Rajita and generally considered weak, but they prove to be quite useful in large numbers. Want me to give you a little taste of what you'll be going against?"

"Whatever just bring your little freaks on and shut that mouth of yours," Uranus scoffed.

"Let's be careful, Uranus. We also have to keep our eye on Oto," Neptune reminded her partner.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be sure to keep my eye on her."

The Rajita mutant grew impatient with the Senshi pair and gave her first direct orders to the Kremlings.

"Now, my Kremlings... take those two apart and leave nothing left of them! I want to see their corpses laid before me!"

As soon as she gave out her direct orders, the Kremlings laughed mischievously amongst themselves and charged across to attack the Senshi.

"Let's do it, Neptune," Uranus declared as she pulled out her dagger.

"I'm one step ahead of you there, Uranus," Neptune responded by displaying her Aqua Mirror.

"_Just where is Rika and that digimon friend of hers?" _thought Uranus. _"To think that Rika is one of those four Tamers I have to stop... How ironic. But, really, this is a fight those kids should not get themselves involved in. No offense, Rika, but this is a fight us Sailor Senshi must contend with. It just might come down to us in conflict if our paths cross. If I have to stop you from interfering in Senshi business, then so be it. Rei, why must you have faith in these kids? I swear you can be just as idealistic and sympathetic as Usagi."_

With those thoughts clouding her mind, Uranus still managed to brace herself along with Neptune to fend off the Rajita mutants. A heated battle was set to take place, but it would get even more intense sooner than later.

-

With the battle preparing to take place between the Outer Senshi and the Rajita mutants, Rika and Kyuubimon were left lying across the beach. Oto had easily dealt with them and Rika couldn't hope to bring down the evil ocean mistress.

Rika lay back on the sand while attempting to move about. Her eyes were closed yet she struggles to sit up. What she didn't realize was that she was actually physically involved in another altercation with a Rajita mutant. Finally opening her eyes, Rika's vision was slightly blurry but then she managed to regain a clear vision. She turned over to one side and gasped out to find Kyuubimon completely out of it.

"Kyuubimon..." the redhead muttered weakly. "Ow... That witch sure knocked the crap out of me... But Kyuubimon is out of it."

Rika slowly stood on her hands and looked up to find the two Sailor Senshi engaged in combat with the Kremlings. On another side, Himi Oto stood watching the battle at hand with a smirk.

"Oto... She just has to rely on little creeps to do her bidding," Rika growled sarcastically. "Those two are going to get overwhelmed if I don't do... Wait, what am I saying? That mutant easily took me and Kyuubimon combined. If I attack, there's a chance she'll deflect it back with one of her stupid funnels. Think, Rika, what can you do now in this condition?"

Then, before Rika knew it, she felt a warm glow from out of her right pocket. Rika slowly reached down and pulled out her glowing Beast Card. Hardly believing what she's seeing; the glowing card caught the tomboy's attention and caused her to become drawn in to it.

"My card is glowing by itself...? What does this mean?" Rika wondered.

Like Takato before her, she immediately heard a voice speaking through telepathically in her mind. This voice had a soft, feminine tone to it. It sounded like an older woman.

"_Oh, Rika Nonaka... So you're finally starting to understand."_

Lifting her head up, Rika looked around her surroundings and found no one around. She could have sworn to have heard a voice or she simply was going crazy.

"Ok, now I'm confused. Did I just hear a voice just now, but where did it come from?" Rika looked around. "Um, hello? I must be going crazy here."

"_You are most certainly sane, Rika my dear."_

"Who are you? How are you talking to me through my head?"

"_Look down at your card and you'll have a better idea of who you are speaking to."_

Shrugging her shoulders, Rika looked down at her card and studied it for a moment. Then, it finally came to her realization. Yes, there was no doubt about it but Rika did not want to admit it.

"Se-Seiryuu?"

"_Yes, young Nonaka! Yes, I am Seiryuu, the Dragon of the East."_

"Ok, now that I've figured you out... How did you manage to get into my head and speak to me?"

"_That's quite simple really. As soon as you picked up my card, you and I became one. My spirit became one with yours. I have linked our minds and thus I have granted you my powers. That is why you have been able to summon lightning to strike down these vile beasts and rain clouds. That is only small dose of my capabilities."_

"Well, at least all of this is starting to make some sense to me. So, can you read my every thought?"

"_Every thought Rika."_

"Creepy..."

The spirit of Seiryuu giggled in amusement at Rika's comment, _"Yes, I guess you can say that, but it is really not my business to intrude on your_ _inner thoughts, Rika."_

"So, what can you do to help me? I know you can lend me more power. That mutant managed to knock me and Kyuubimon like we didn't even matter. Now, those two Sailor warriors are taking it to Oto's minions."

"_Hum, yes I can see that, Rika. You're correct. At this rate, the numbers will be too great for those two warriors. Tell me, Rika. How would you like me to lend you my power?"_

"To protect my family, avenge Kyuubimon and save these people's souls... You won't get any arguments from me! I'm taking this sea witch down!" Rika declared while clenching her left fist. "I want to make a difference! If Takato and his beast spirit can fuse, then I can damn well do it!"

"_Then, what you need to do is hold to the card, close your eyes and concentrate. By doing so, my spirit and power will become infused with your being, my dear. I know you will do me proud, Rika Nonaka."_

"There's no way I'm going to screw this up. Let our spirits become one, Seiryuu."

The redhead quickly held the card in front of her and closed her eyes. The voice of Seiryuu once again spoke out in the girl's thoughts.

"_Now open your eyes, Rika Nonaka, and cast your eyes on the spirit you have merged with!"_

As Rika opened her eyes, she gazed directly at a light blue dragon. It had fish fins attached to the sides of her head as well as antelope-horns at the top section of the cranium; the body was long and segmented. The eyes of the dragon were yellow, but gentle just like Suzaku before her. Water mist covered parts of her body. There was a pair of clawed limbs at the front of the beast's body. Rika gasped at the dragon's slightly intimidating presence until she glared at its gentle eyes. She knew that she can trust Seiryuu since they have bonded.

"Seiryuu... My gosh you're so..."

"Majestic? Yes, I do get that a lot from my fellow Beasts. Suzaku always manages to flatter me because of my beauty."

"I still can't believe that you and I have bonded together, Seiryuu."

"Believe it, Rika. You and I are one. Now, let us take apart this false ocean mistress and show her what a true ocean warrior is capable of!"

"No need for me to argue with you, Seiryuu! I'm ready whenever you are!" Rika exclaimed while holding up her Beast Card. "Let's make fish fillet out of that witch!"

"Then, it is time, Rika Nonaka! Seiryuu must rise out of the oceans and wash out the powers of darkness!"

Once Seiryuu made her declaration, Rika reached out and embraced the ocean dragon. The forehead of Seiryuu emitted a light blue glow and beamed it over the girl. Both of their bodies were basked within the blue aura. A whirlpool funnel covered Rika completely until there was only a shadowy silhouette of the tomboy. Rika unleashed a loud cry as the fusion process was underway. The second beast warrior would soon rise up to confront the Rajita dark forces.

"_Kyuubimon, I won't let you down. This one's for you," _Rika thought as her eyes became focused. "**_DRAGON SPIRIT, SEIRYUU!_**"

As soon as girl declared this phrase, her body quickly started to transform. Like Takato before her, Rika would transform into one of the Saint Beast warriors. The girl's clothes were stripped away and her hair was let loose. Her body stature grew taller and slightly 'matured' so to speak. Her red-orange beautiful hair changed into a light blue pigmentation. Her ears were replaced by 'fins'. A pair of horns grew from out of her cranium. A few scales formed on her upper cheeks and the eyes changed into a crimson color. The hair was tied up into a ponytail with a yellow band to keep the hair in place. Blue upper body armor formed with yellow trimmings and edges around it. A dark blue gem materialized at the center. A yellow belt buckle formed with another dark blue emerald embedded. A flowing skirt materialized with white pants underneath. The gloves and boots were light blue with yellow trimmings. Stretched out of her posterior was a long, serpent-like tail with fur running across. A long trident appeared and the newly transformed warrior grasped it with her right hand. Her face was still human and retained some of Rika's facial specific features.

Once the light died down, Rika opened her eyes and gazed down upon herself. A satisfied grin formed across her face. Oh yes, she loved it. She was definitely going to enjoy fighting in this new form. Rika not only felt better but she felt more powerful. Power was one thing she has ever wanted and now she has it.

"Kick ass!" Rika exclaimed. "Now this is something I'm definitely going to enjoy!"

"_I'm happy you like this new form. You have all of my powers at your disposal. You control the mighty ocean and summon the weather forces of the sky. Thunder, tornadoes, snow, sleet, hurricanes, tidal waves and rain... All of these can be summoned by your will. Now, let's demonstrate this to Himi Oto and show her to respect the forces of nature!"_

"No doubt about it! This witch messed with the wrong tomboy!" Rika declared.

With that said Rika levitated from off the ground and flew off across the beach to take pursuit of the battle at hand. Himi Oto was now in deep trouble.

-

Back at the battle site, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were successfully fending off the Kremling hordes. Uranus raised her Space Sword and slashed through several leaping Kremlings at once. This gave Neptune enough time to use her mirror to pinpoint more Kremlings hiding underneath the sands.

"Uranus, there's more burrowed underground!" Neptune called out to her partner.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Neptune! I'll take it from here!" Uranus nodded and slammed her fist into the grounds. "**_WORLD SHAKING!_**"

Unleashing a powerful orb, Uranus managed to uproot the burrowed Kremlings out of the ground. She raced across and slashed her sword through the mutant's torsos. They each screeched out in pain and plopped to the ground. Uranus and Neptune stood triumphant over the hordes and it wasn't long before the bodies disintegrated. Himi Oto frowned in disappointment and levitated over to the battlefield.

"Such a shame you Sailors have become more efficient warriors. It's no wonder my brothers have fallen to you," Oto stated while clenching her fists. "But, unlike them, I will not fail my lord!"

"Well, prepare to go back to tell your boss the disappointing news," Sailor Uranus retorted. "Since we know you refuse to return these people their souls, we're going to resort to extreme force!"

"Let's be careful, Uranus. Her hurricane will prove to be a problem," Neptune warned her Sailor partner.

"I think I already have that covered, Neptune. Watch my back..."

"Bah! Enough of this foolishness! As far as I'm concerned, you two aren't going to last much longer! So long!"

"I wouldn't count on it, you witch!"

Upon hearing this familiar voice, Himi Oto spun around and caught glimpse of the new arrival. Her eyes glared upon the newly transformed Rika and couldn't even recognize her. However, the voice and the face were a dead giveaway.

"No... Could you be that girl...?" Oto asked the ocean warrior. "But, tell me... How have you managed to gain new power? You're power is stronger than before!"

"You're telling me! I can barely even recognize her," Sailor Uranus stated. "What do you think, Neptune?"

She turned to Sailor Neptune and noticed her partner was glancing towards Rika with a fascinated glare. As a warrior of the ocean, Sailor Neptune could sense the spiritual presence of Seiryuu coursing within Rika and put her hand out in front.

" Neptune...? Hello?" Uranus looked at her partner with concern. _"What's wrong with her all of a sudden? It's almost as if she had seen a ghost."_

"_This girl has an ancient, mystic power within her. I've heard tales of the four saint beasts in legend. I see that she has bonded with the spirit of the dragon, Seiryuu. How majestic and beautiful... I didn't think it were possible but... This girl doesn't realize just how powerful this beast is. She has to be careful or she could end up hurting herself. However, as a warrior of the ocean, I can somehow relate to this Seiryuu. We're both tranquil but destructive when our limits are pushed. Rika, I advise you to stay in control of this spirit. There's just no telling what could happen if you and Seiryuu do not cooperate. Remain in peace with this spirit."_

With Sailor Neptune staring off towards Rika, Sailor Uranus couldn't even tell what her partner could be thinking. Himi Oto was already beginning to become aggravated with Rika's presence.

"So, you dare show yourself and present a more beautiful image than my own? That's it! Nobody can be as beautiful as Himi Oto! Prepare to die, foolish girl!"

Despite Himi Oto's threats, Rika remained clam and peaceful with her eyes set directly on the enemy. She didn't even realize that her spirit's awakening has managed to arouse Sailor Neptune. Soon, every other warrior associated with the ocean would sense Seiryuu's awakening.

-

* * *

**San Francisco, California/November 21, 2003/9:30 PM **

On the other side of the globe, specifically in the beautiful city of San Francisco, three members of the Sailor team were having breakfast outside of a _Hollywood Café_. One of them was a girl with short blue hair and wearing a light blue halter top, black shorts and a pair of white shoes. She also wore a white cap and a seashell necklace. Sitting with her was a blonde girl with a 'meatball' hair style, a pink shirt, red pants and white shoes; the other was a seemingly older male with dark hair, a green shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Ami-chan, so, are you excited with going back to see our friends back home?" the blonde asked her friend. "We're going to be seeing them in just a week."

"Yes, I am no doubt excited, Usagi-chan," Ami nodded while sipping her water glass. "It's already been since April for me. I know you and Mamoru-san are really looking forward to seeing Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Mako-chan."

"I hear the girls have been having it rough with the new enemy," Mamoru replied. "I just hope they can manage to hold them off before we return."

"I wouldn't worry about them, Mamo-chan," Usagi hugged her boyfriend's arm. "I know Rei-chan won't let us down. I mean they really showed me they can take care of themselves with the whole Pharaohmon mess."

"Another thing that troubles me is the children that have recently gained some new powers associated with the Saint Beasts."

"Now that is something I'm interested to know in full detail," Mamoru replied. "New enemies and new allies..."

"Ah, I just love the thought of new friends, Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled. "I'd like to meet these kids Rei-chan and the others met and these digimon. Oh, it's going to be so good to go home to see the others and my family!"

"I know we'll be having a blast, Usa-ko," Mamoru sipped his water glass.

Just then, Ami got up from her chair and looked out towards the ocean coast nearby. Her eyes fixated towards the waters as if voices of the ocean were calling out to her. Usagi and Mamoru faced each other with concerned glances.

"Um, Ami-chan? What's the matter?" Usagi asked her friend.

"Was there something that caught your attention?" asked Mamoru.

As both of her friends continued on, Ami ignored them and closed her eyes. She could hear and feel the presence of Seiryuu's awakening. She was at peace with this awakening spirit and let out a relaxed sigh.

"_This feeling is so tranquil, fluent yet powerful. I never felt a power like this. It's almost as if another Senshi has awakened, but I'm not even sure if this is a Senshi. Just what is going on over there in Japan? I wonder if this has anything to do with those kids with the Saint Beast powers. I won't know until I actually see for myself." _

_-

* * *

_

**Shibuya, Japan/Shibuya Crossing/November 22, 2003/2:30 PM**

Meanwhile, back over the international dateline and in Shibuya, the citizens of the district crowded the busy streets. It's never a dull day in this part of Tokyo, especially on weekends. This was true for Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki. These three were on their way to meet with Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi. They were going to meet in order to discuss about Takato's recent fusion with the Southern beast Suzaku.

"Ugh, man this can really kill the mood of the weekend," Junpei moped.

"Welcome to Tokyo," Izumi sighed until she noticed Tomoki glancing towards the skies. "Tomoki, did you see something?"

"No, but I can sure feel some kind of strange power," Tomoki glanced towards the skies and down at his D-Scanner. "Look! My D-Scanner is reacting!"

"What? How come?" asked Junpei until he realized his own D-Scanner was going off. "Hey, my D-Scanner is reacting, too!"

"You know, Tomoki, now I can feel the presence of a strong wind," Izumi replied while looking down at her D-Scanner. "My spirits of wind are telling me that there's another wind warrior out there. I wonder..."

"Takuya said he felt a strange power when Takato became fused with Suzaku," Junpei reminded them. "So, could this feeling be another spirit fusing with one of Takato's friends?"

"Yeah, but who?" wondered Tomoki.

"_Could it be Rika?"_ Izumi thought as she felt the winds blowing against her. _"Rika, if it is you... Show that Rajita jerk just how much a wind warrior kicks ass." _

_-

* * *

_

**Shinjuku Bridge/2:30 PM**

Standing together on the bridge together were the Wong sisters. Jaarin leaned against the bridge and allowed the wind to blow against her face. Suzie leaned against her elder sister with Lopmon sitting by her side.

"It's such a nice day and the winds are so cool," Jaarin sighed with relief. "I just love this kind of weather."

"Big sister? When are we going to go home to watch some Disney movies?" Suzie tugged her sister's side.

"In another few minutes, Suzie, I promise," Jaarin smiled.

Suddenly, Jaarin stopped and felt a strange sensation within her body. Suzie then pointed out to Jaarin's glowing D-Scanner.

"Big sister Jaarin, your little D-Scanner is glowing," Suzie tugged Jaarin's side.

Reaching down into her purse, Jaarin pulled out her D-Scanner and looked down at the water spirits. They were reacting to the awakening of Seiryuu. Jaarin had a deep suspicion that Rika was behind this.

"Rika...? Is that you? Since Takato has already fused with his spirit, I wonder if it's Rika's turn. This is truly remarkable," Jaarin glanced at her D-Scanner. "Rika, all I can say is good luck, girlfriend."

-

* * *

**Okinawa Beach/2:30 PM**

Rika gripped her trident and pointed it out directly at Oto. The false ocean mistress frowned at the 'disrespect' she received from the beast warrior. Sailor Uranus and her partner watched on from the sidelines to witness Rika in action. They missed out on Takato's beast form but they surely were not planning to miss out on Rika. They would determine for themselves whether to rely on the help of the children.

"So, what's your verdict, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked her partner.

"I don't even know until she shows us what she's capable of," Uranus replied. "It's hard to tell to be honest. So, you said you can sense her power?"

"Yes, it's stronger than I can imagine."

"Well, if that's the case, we'll let her take care of this monster."

Nodding in agreement with Uranus' suggestion, Neptune kept her eye on Rika. The beast warrior levitated over to face off with Oto and spun her trident around.

"How dare you come and threaten my family? How dare you steal the souls of all those innocent people? You are lower than pond scum, but your rampage ends here, for I am **SEIRIKA, DRAGON WARRIOR OF THE EAST**!"

"Humph, you are so arrogant, you little brat. You are no mistress of the ocean!"

"I will be once I'm through with you, drama queen," Seirika rolled her eyes.

"Ha, I only need a matter of minutes to get rid of you!" Oto declared. "Behold the power of a true ocean mistress!"

With that said Oto crossed her arms and started to chant an ancient spell summoning. Several orbs emerged from out of the water and spun around rapidly into funnels. Seirika braced herself in preparation of the funnels coming towards her.

"Let's see you dodge these!" Oto called out. "**_AIR SHATTERING TORNADOES!_**"

"Hey, you had better look out!" Sailor Neptune called out to Seirika.

"How can she hope to dodge those?" Sailor Uranus wondered.

Laughing to herself, Seirika raised her trident and summoned forth a thunder cloud from the heavens.

"Thunder of the Heavens! Come forth!" Seirika declared as she held her trident. "Share your power with me and give my trident strength!"

Then, before anyone realized it, a gray thunder cloud appeared across the horizon with strong winds blowing against the sands. A bolt of lightning struck the trident and the metallic weapon absorbed the electrical blast. Seirika held her trident in place and pointed directly towards the incoming tornado funnels.

"Power of thunder, I command you to extinguish these abominations to nature!" Seirika cried out. "**_THUNDER TRIDENT!_**"

With that said a large bolt of thunder erupted out of the trident and quickly shot out numerous blasts to strike each funnel. Seirika also collected the winds around her to help to dissipate the tornadoes completely. Oto gasped in horror as she watched her funnels being completely dissipated.

"You wench! How dare you put out my winds!" Oto screamed out. "I'll make you pay for this!"

"Ha, bring it on!" Seirika challenged the mistress.

Flying across towards Seirika, Oto spun herself into a tornado in order to capture her adversary within. However, Seirika was ready for her and flew out to meet her head on. It seemed Seirika was stubbornly going to attack head on and not even consider the risk of being sucked into Oto's tornado.

"What is she doing? She's crazy! I knew we shouldn't have put our faith in these kids! They're going to wind up getting themselves killed!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

"You're obviously underestimating Rika..." the voice of Kyuubimon called out.

The Sailor pair turned around to find Kyuubimon walking towards them. The four-legged digimon turned towards the battle at hand and watched Seirika preparing to attack.

"Be wise in your attack, Rika," Kyuubimon whispered.

"I hope she knows what she's getting herself into," Sailor Neptune said as she kept an eye on the battle.

"Trust me; she knows what she's doing. It's the monster that should worry about what Rika will do to her."

"_We'll take your word for it, fox, but I don't know. Rika is a good kid, but does she even know what she's getting herself into?" _Uranus thought.

With Oto continually spinning, Seirika flew **_THROUGH _**the funnel and flies up to strike the false ocean mistress with her trident. That is exactly where Oto wanted to lure her. She shoots down a beam from her forehead and successfully struck Seirika in the chest. The warrior winced from the painful shot and winced. Oto seized the opportunity and flew down to meet Seirika head on. She crosses her hands together and unleashes a powerful hurricane wave.

"**_HURRI-KAZE!_**"

Seirika watched as a powerful wind came directly for her. She raised her trident and gracefully spun it around to dispel the winds. Oto couldn't believe that the child had the capabilities to dispel her summoned wind.

"You little brat... You are going to pay for that!" Oto screamed out.

"Wow, someone is in a really crabby mood," Seirika smirked.

"Just shut up! I will not stand for this humiliation!" Oto roared out as she threw her hands across and called off her tornado. "Fine then! Let's see you take my little pets! Kremlings, I call forth you before my presence!"

Upon hearing the call of their mistress, several Kremlings emerged from the ocean. They flew out onto the sandy beach and landed to where the two ladies were facing each other. The Kremlings surrounded Seirika with swords wielded. However, despite the strength in numbers, Seirika was not worried in the least bit.

"They have her surrounded! All right, Neptune, we're going in!" exclaimed Sailor Uranus.

"No, let Seirika handle this," Kyuubimon asked from the warrior. "She knows what she's doing."

"You really do have faith in your partner," Neptune said. "Just like how I have faith in you, Uranus.

As she heard this comment from Neptune, Uranus couldn't help but slightly blush and take in a little humor.

"Shall we cut her up into pieces and devour her flesh, Mistress Oto?" a Kremling licked his lips.

"No, I want you to beat her senseless and drag her carcass to me. I want to be the one that slits this wench's throat," Oto stated as her nails grew and became blade-like. "I want her to take back every insult she's given me."

"Ha, like I'll ever apologize to you," Seirika spat out. "Your little pets will be taken out in short order!"

"Well then, let's see. Shall we? Time to dance, boys! Let her have it and attack!" Oto called out in order.

Chattering amongst themselves happily, the Kremlings flew out to attack Seirika. They raised their swords in bloodlust and anticipated the opportunity to wear down the ocean warrior. Oto watched on with sheer joy.

"Say your prayers, brat!" Oto laughed out.

As the Kremlings came closer, Seirika lifted her head and muttered under her breath, "Your prayers, brat..."

Before Oto and the others knew it, a blue streak of lightning erupted out of the staff and struck all of the Kremlings at once. They screamed in pain while their bodies were being electrocuted from the summoned thunder streak. They each dropped to the ground as their bodies became fried. Seirika remained still with her trident in hand. Himi Oto could hardly believe it and had a gaping mouth in shock.

"No... No... This can't be...!" Oto gasped in horror. "My pets...! You wench! You've pushed me too far! I'll **_KILL _**you! Do you hear me!"

"Blah, blah, blah, you bad guys are sure all talk and no action. Look, I'm already sick of your high and all mighty attitude,' Seirika snorted in annoyance. "I swear you're starting to remind me of myself when I was the Digimon Queen and long before I met my friends. You're letting your own anger and sheer bloodlust for more power get to you. You declare yourself the best and do not consider that there are others just plain better than you. I learned the hard way. So, why can't you?"

"I know you're not better than me! You're just a brat who disrespected my beauty!"

"Sorry, but the last time I checked... You're definitely not a beauty," Seirika stated. "You keep using minions to aid you because you know you can't fight your own battles. I've just proven that I don't even need help to defeat the likes of you. You're in denial, Oto. Now, since I sense your black heart, I know there's no way for me to change your ways. I'm simply going to make an example out of you and demonstrate the power of Seiryuu! Prepare to feel the **_FURY_** of Mother Nature!"

Gasping out in horror, Himi Oto crossed her arms in a last act of desperation. She had to call out her chant to summon her orb funnels but Seirika was not here to waste anytime. She was going to finish off Oto in quick fashion.

"_No! I have to attack quickly and dispose of this brat! But my attacks require time to summon and I won't have any time!"_

"I knew it. You don't even have time to counter any of my attacks. Such a shame that this will end all too soon," Seirika smirked and spun her trident. "Great oceans of the earth I call thee to grant me the strength to slay this cursed demon!"

"I won't let you!" Oto summoned forth her funnel orbs. "Ha, look as you can see! I've summoned my attacks! We'll just see who the quicker draw is!"

"And I guarantee it will be me," Seirika replied and pointed her staff directly towards Oto. _"Her forehead. The symbol on her forehead is what I'm aiming for! If I strike that, I will defeat her! Nice insight on finding her weakness, Seiryuu. Let's do this!"_

"**_HURRI-KAZE!_**"

The Rajita mistress also successfully summoned her strong winds to combine with her orb funnels. However, Seirika remained standing firm and held her trident directly in front of her.

"Rika! Look out!" Sailor Neptune called out as she tried to intervene.

" Neptune! Stand down!' Sailor Uranus directed an order to her partner. "I know you can't stand to see another water element warrior like this but let's leave this to Rika. The kid's digimon has a point."

"Thank you, Senshi," Kyuubimon bowed her head in respect. _"C'mon, Rika, please don't do anything too drastic."_

"Ha! You're through, brat! Victory will be mine!" Oto exclaimed as she came head to head against Seirika. "There isn't another ocean mistress that can hope to replace me, Himi Oto! You're just a second-rate!"

"We'll see who's second-rate!" Seirika spat out and collected enough energy through her trident.

Slamming her trident against Oto, she caused the dark mistress to stagger back from the blow. Oto spun around Seirika and threw out a barricade of chops. Seirika managed to defend herself using her staff and slammed the tip of it across Oto's head.

"No! Don't!" Seirika screamed out.

"Lights out for you, princess!" Seirika cried out with her trident pointed out for Oto's forehead.

"I don't think so!" Oto screamed out and hurtled herself towards Seirika. "You're through, brat!"

Oto and Seirika body slammed against one another. Then, a split flash of light streaked through the two combatants. Sliding to one side was Oto and Seirika was gliding across through the opposite side. Both had their backs turned against each other and not looking at one another. Everything seemed to freeze in place. That is until...

_**CRACK!**_

The emerald on Oto's forehead was shattered. The dark mistress screamed out in pain as she grabbed her forehead and lost her only power source.

"No! My emerald! The souls I've worked so hard to collect! You brat! Now, you've done it!" screamed Himi Oto.

"I sure have and without those souls, you've not only failed your mission but lost your pathetic life, too," Seirika replied with a smirk.

"Adios!"

As soon as Seirika finished, Oto looked down over her body and gasped when a streak came down from head to toe. She uttered out one final banshee before exploding and dissipating into dust. Seirika levitated down with her trident and stepped over the dust remains of the Rajita mutant.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, needless to say, were impressed with Seirika's handiwork. They couldn't believe what they had witnessed. All it took was Seirika to defeat the Kremling hordes and Himi Oto.

"Well, what do you think, Uranus? Isn't she quite the warrior?" Sailor Neptune elbowed her partner to the side.

"Um, yeah, now that was something," nodded Sailor Uranus. _"Incredible, these kids just might be more resourceful than I thought. On the other hand, that mutant seemed to be a weakling. I'm still not so sure we should depend on them in case these Rajita guys decide to send out the big guns."_

"Hey!" Seirika called out to the Senshi duo. "Nice work, guys."

"Thanks and same to you," Sailor Neptune replied.

"Rika... I mean 'Seirika'," Kyuubimon walked over towards her Tamer. "Tell me. Are you still Rika?"

Nodding in reply, Seirika kneeled over and embraced her digimon.

"Of course, at least half of me," Seirika smiled.

"By the way, we managed to get your family out of there before that freak tried to take their souls," Sailor Uranus said to the transformed beast warrior.

"Mom and grandma?" Seirika asked and stood up. "So, they're safe? Oh, thanks again, you two. I had better get back and check to them. Let's go, Kyuubimon!"

With that said Seirika levitated off the ground and flew off to find her parents. Kyuubimon stopped for a moment and gave a respectful bow to the Senshi duo before setting off after her Tamer. Sailor Uranus watched Seirika flying off into the distance and smiled warmly.

"What's the matter, Uranus?"

"Nothing really. I just have to hand it to that Rika. She can sure take a beating. She reminds me of myself."

"But, what do you think? About her beast form? That's two that have successfully managed to merge with the beast spirits."

"And two more to go. At this rate, these kids will probably become more powerful than us. Still, they're going to end up getting themselves hurt and it'll be up to us to step in. I still think we should keep an eye on them."

"But, you remember what Rei said. She and the girls would take full responsibility for their actions."

"Well, one thing's for sure... If they can't cut it, then they should step aside or we'll stop them with force. Are you willing to go along that, Neptune?"

"Yes, of course..."

"Then, it's settled. Rika, as much as I hate to say this, but we just might end up fighting one another if you cannot control your power. The Rajita are an enemy that should be under our jurisdiction and no one is to intervene. Even these Tamers and their new beast powers..."

Upon making that declaration, Sailor Uranus vanished out of sight. Neptune kneeled down on the ground and noticed the sandy remains of Himi Oto. Her eyes narrowed to notice a green aura and picked up a handful of the dust remains.

"Interesting..." Neptune muttered as she examined the dust. "Somehow, it's still letting off the same green glow. I wonder..."

"Hey, Neptune! You coming?"

"Humph, impatient as always," Neptune scoffed and poured the green sand inside her right glove. "Coming!"

Then, within a split second, the Senshi disappeared out of sight and followed out her partner.

-

After minutes of searching, Seirika found her mother and grandmother outside of a local rescue station. She let out a deep sigh of relief and swiftly landed yards away from the station. Seeing that there are no people in the area, Seirika dropped her form and powered down. A blue flash of light engulfed her majestic form and reduced her down to her normal size. She was back to being Rika Nonaka and held the beast card of Seiryuu. She kneeled down and panted heavily from the slight energy exhaustion.

"Wow, that sure can take a lot of you," Rika panted. "That was the work out I needed."

"Rika!" Kyuubimon called out and landed swiftly by her partner's side. "Are you all right?"

"Just fine, Kyuubimon," Rika nodded.

"_Now, are you beginning to realize the power, Rika?" _Seiryuu's voice echoed through the girl's mind.

"_Yes and I'd like to thank you. This is just what I needed. We sure showed that freak not to mess with us!"_

"_Yes, but I'm afraid we we're only dealing with a low ranking soldier."_

"_What you mean there is more even stronger than Oto?"_

"_Yes and legions more..."_

"_Oh, great... That's just what I needed to hear."_

"_Not to worry, Rika. Now that you and I bonded, our fusion is permanent. The only thing you need to do is train to harness all of my powers. Then, you should have complete control of my abilities. Like Renamon, I live to protect and guide you, Rika. Never forget that."_

"_Thanks, I'm just glad I know I have someone else to watch over me."_

"_From this day forth, we are Seirika."_

"_Seirika, I like the sound of that, Seiryuu. At least it sounds better than Suzakato. Heh, wait until we show that goggle head what we're made of."_

Kyuubimon remained standing by her partner and then quickly overheard Seiryuu's voice in her mind.

"_Renamon, I'm sure you heard me talking to Rika just now."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Since you are able to communicate with certain spirits, you and I should have no problems communicating telepathically. You know what we must do?"_

"_To protect and guide, Rika. Yes, I understand completely, Seiryuu."_

"_Thank you, Renamon. Let's make sure to see what is best for Rika and her family."_

"_Agreed, Seiryuu-sama..."_

"Renamon? Let's go and check on my family. C'mon..." Rika said as she led her partner towards the station.

Watching the pair from a distance were Haruka and Michiru. They kept a watchful eye specifically on Rika.

"Shall we?" Haruka motioned over to Michiru. "I know you'd like to see if Rumiko is doing all right."

"Yes, let's go," Michiru smiled in reply.

The pair started walking down along the same trek Rika and Kyuubimon were crossing. Just now, they had developed a fond liking for Rika but they were still against the idea of her taking part in anymore Rajita battles. Though Seirika was impressive, can she really prove her worth against the stronger legion of the aliens? Haruka didn't think so and she would make sure Rika doesn't get further involved in what she calls 'Senshi business.'

Now it appears evident that the Tamers will become important players in the battle against the Rajita. The question remains on how long the Senshi will allow them to intervene in the conflict.

-

* * *

**West Shinjuku/Matsuda Residence/6:05 PM**

Later in the day, after hanging out and telling his friends about his transformation into Suzakato, he returned home to eat dinner with his family. The bakery was preparing to close for the day and Mrs. Matsuda was preparing to start dinner. Fortunately for Takato, he arrived earlier than expected.

He made a turn around a street corner with Guilmon tagging along. They had reached halfway towards the bakery and Takato could feel his stomach rumbling.

"Oh man, oh man! I'm so sorry hungry, Guilmon! I can't believe I've gone without eating since this morning!" Takato exclaimed.

"I eat a lot but I still can't manage to get full."

"Guilmon, you're a bottomless pit for goodness sake! Besides, you eat more than I do and I haven't eaten anything all day. I only drank water and that was your usual bottled, mineral water. Yuck! Next time, I'll be sure to get the right brand or at least some Gatorade!

"Yay! We're almost there!" Guilmon pointed out ahead.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Takato let out a sigh of relief and dashed across.

As soon as Takato made a turn towards the back entrance of the bakery, a swift figure leaped down in front of him. Takato panicked and jumped back in instant surprise. Guilmon turned and faced the figure. He growled and stood by the Tamer in defense.

"Hey, who's there?" Takato demanded to know.

"It's been a while, Takato Matsuda..." the voice of Sailor Mars spoke out as she revealed herself.

"Ah, look Takato! It's the Sailor Senshi!" Guilmon pointed out the obvious. "Well, at least one of them..."

"Nice to see you, too, cutie," Sailor Mars smiled warmly towards Guilmon.

"Well, this is quite the surprise," the goggle head sat up and dusted himself off. "How did you know I live here?"

"I see you and your friends hang around here. Plus, I've seen you with two adults who I assume are your parents," the raven-haired female replied as she examined the bakery through the windows. "You parents run a very nice bakery."

"Thank you... Um, they work really hard to keep the business going. What can I say?" Takato slightly chuckled.

"It's good to know you and Guilmon are doing all you can to protect your family. But that is not why I came here to speak with you."

"Oh, is there something important you needed to tell me? Don't tell me I've been getting your way and causing trouble."

"Oh, no. Please, don't think like that. You and your friends are no trouble at all," Sailor Mars waved her hands out and sweat dropped. "No, I came here to talk to you about the spirit you've fused with."

"You mean about...?"

Glancing towards the window, the female noticed a flaming bird ornament hanging inside the home. The bird had immediately caught her interest for a moment until she turned to face Takato.

"Yes, your spirit... I saw you flying across the distance yesterday. You came directly from the Tokyo Metropolitan building to be precise..."

"What? You mean you saw me fly out?"

"Well, you weren't hard to notice, plus I knew it was you. At the convention, you shot flames out of your hands. The flames were the only dead giveaway that led me to believe that flaming figure was you. Takato, you've bonded with the majestic crimson phoenix of the south and the bird of eternal love... Suzaku."

Upon hearing this, Takato couldn't believe that she had already figured him out. He wondered if Suzaku would have known about this.

"_Suzaku, are you surprised she knows about you?"_

"_No, because she, like you, has bonded with the eternal flames of light. She makes peace with the flames and uses it as a tool in combat. These are indeed the traits of a phoenix warrior."_

"Takato, you should feel honored to have such a wonderful spirit bond with you. Not everyone has the privilege to communicate with this rare being," Sailor Mars turned and kneeled down to face Takato. "Suzaku is your protector and he will make sure that you are to remain in control of your humanity."

"So, what else can you tell me? Listen, my friends and I have four Beast Cards. There's a good chance one of them will have fused with a spirit soon."

"Yeah, I know and that's why I came here to see you. You see a few of my colleagues don't exactly agree with my suggestion to rely on you guys."

"But why? I mean we helped you guys against Brutus at the convention. Plus, have you already forgotten about Pharaohmon seven months ago?"

"I haven't forgotten, Takato. You've been involved and helped us through some crazy battles. The Brutus event was just another prime example."

"But I don't get it. Why would some of your comrades not agree with our involvement in the recent battles with these Rajita jerks?"

"Actually, it's Sailor Uranus and Neptune who are against you guys fighting in our battles. They think you're going to end up getting hurt. Now, that I can't argue with. Takato, I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"But it's your first time you've actually had to get into physical contact with an enemy. You've always had to rely on your digimon to help guide you."

"Well, actually Guilmon and I did merge together at one point until Guilmon found a way to evolve into his mega form without the need to fuse with me."

"Wow, so you already know how it feels to combine with another entity. Fair enough, you at least have experience."

"Yeah, but this recent fusion with Suzaku. Man, I have to say... It's definitely out of this world!"

The Senshi couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I'll bet. So, you know how to control yourself, right? I mean, when you and Suzaku fused, did you lose any control?"

"Actually, we didn't. Well, before our fusion, there was the instance of me going 'Human Torch' at school. I had to jump into the gym's swimming pool to put those flames out! Geez, I can remember walking out of there without any clothes on and those girls giggling at me..."

Once hearing this story from Takato, the female couldn't help but snicker to herself. She then started busting out laughing. Takato couldn't help but laugh along with her as he really enjoyed recalling that event.

"Yeah, Kazu and Kenta were bawling when I told them that," the goggle head chuckled.

"Oh, that is so funny but so cute," Mars snickered a bit before clearing her throat. "Well, Takato, that was quite a story. But, listen, I understand you and your friends would like to help us. I do appreciate it, but I just don't think you should get yourselves involved any further. I mean with Uranus and Neptune around, there's no doubt they'll do anything to stop you. Maybe go as far as fighting you themselves."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"They want to hurt Takato?" Guilmon growled. "I thought there were on our side?"

"Whoa, listen to me!" Sailor Mars waved her hands out. "They don't mean to hurt you, Takato, but those two have always had a philosophy of doing things their own way. That means going as far as fighting intruders on our mission. Don't take this the wrong way, but they are very overprotective of me, the other Senshi and my princess, Sailor Moon."

"So, that's why they're taking up a hardcore mentality to make sure me, Rika, Henry and Himura don't get physically involved in this mess?"

"Yes, Takato, that's right. Look, I'm sorry I had to say this but I needed to give you fair warning. Those two will not be as merciful as me, Jupiter and Venus. I'm giving you a chance to back out now... But I'm leaving it up to you."

"Up to me...?"

"Yes, because I think you might want to consider my offer to train you."

"That's great and all, but... Huh? What? You train me!" Takato exclaimed out of disbelief.

"Yes and some of my colleagues are considering to want to train your friends. Since you have bonded with Suzaku, I think it's appropriate you train under me!" Sailor Mars stood up proudly. "What do you say, Takato? How about taking up my offer? You can prove Uranus and Neptune wrong after all with my training."

"I... I don't know what to say... I mean me? Me trained by a Sailor Senshi?"

"I think the training sounds appropriate if you ask me," Sailor Mars stated and pat Guilmon on his head. "Besides I think Guilmon would love to play with my friend's little sister, Cammy..."

"Cammy? The Digital Priestess!" Takato exclaimed out.

"Yay! It's been a while since I saw her," Guilmon jumped up excitedly. _"I'll never forget about Cammy! She and I fused into Galantmon Shining Mode! Unless my nose is deceiving me, I think Sailor Mars is Cammy's big sister! But I better keep this to myself."_

"Well, what is your answer, Takato?" Sailor Mars asked the child once more. "Will you take my offer for training?"

"Train with you?" Takato thought this over and immediately sent a telepathic link to Suzaku. _"What should I do, Suzaku? I need help here."_

"_Follow your own heart, Takato. This is your choice, but I would advise taking her offer. She can certainly teach you the arts of the flames. Besides, I sense a great spiritual prowess from this young woman. She has given prayer to myself and the other holy beasts. I trust in her judgment. You can learn a lot about the passion of the flames directly from her."_

"_All right, then, Suzaku. If you say so... I'm going to take up her offer."_

"Earth to Takato? Hello?" Mars called to the boy.

"Sorry about that, but I had to..."

"Talk it over with Suzaku?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Because I can communicate fluently with the flames, kid," Mars winked to him. "So, what's your answer?"

"Yes..."

"Hum?"

"Yeah, I'll take up your offer for the training. I'm rearing and ready to get started at anytime," Takato responded to the Sailor's offer.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Takato-kun," Sailor Mars kneeled down and pat the boy on his shoulder.

"When would be the perfect time for us to get started?" asked Takato.

"How about tomorrow night? Meet me at Shinjuku Park and I'll find us a location from there. You can bring Guilmon along if you want. Let's make the meeting time at eleven."

"Well, I know that I'm going to be waking up sore and a little tired for school..."

"Yeah, well, I think this training will greatly benefit you, Takato. So, eleven tomorrow night, then? Well, I'll see you there, Takato. Until then, be prepared and come back with a clear, focused mind. It is time for me to make my leave for the night."

Before she had a chance to leap off across a building wall, Takato ran up to Sailor Mars and managed to get her attention. "Thanks, Mars, for the offer."

"Sure thing, Takato," the fire Senshi nodded in reply. _"But this is specifically meant for you, Takato. I look forward to our training."_

As he finally answered the boy's question, she leaped on top of a nearby house roof and waved out her goodbye to the boy. Then, before the goggle head could wave back, she dashed off and disappeared from his sight. Takato could hardly believe it himself, but he was thrilled to receive a special privileged training from Sailor Mars herself. For at least several nights, including Sunday night, Takato would become Mars' latest student in the art of flames.

"Wow, so you're going to accept her training?" Guilmon asked. "She seems to know the spirits of the flames."

"And I believe it. Even Suzaku trusts her. If I want to earn the trust and admiration from the other Senshi, I'm going to work hard to look good!" Takato declared. "Training, ready or not but here I come!"

"_Takato, I advise caution though. If what she says about her two comrades is true, then we had better be on our guard."_

"_But I couldn't fight Sailor Senshi. I doubt I can take one of them."_

"_With your powers, you should have no trouble, but I would suggest not get into altercations with the ones named Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. We want to maintain peace with those two Senshi. Sailor Mars is doing the right thing in training you, Takato. She trusts and believes you are capable of fighting by their side."_

"_Well, it's whatever you say, Suzaku. I can sure trust in Mars' decision. If she sees potential in me, then it's start. I'm already getting their attention. But what about Rika and the others?"_

"_As we speak, one of them has already fused with a beast spirit."_

"_Who? Rika?"_

"_You guessed right my friend."_

"_Awesome! I can't wait to see her beast form! I'm telling you... Once all four of us have merged with our spirits, there's no doubt we'll be fighting these incoming Rajitas."_

"_I advise even more caution. These first waves of invaders are simply the tip of the iceberg. We must be careful. The real threats have yet to come."_

"_Why is it that the big guns always have to come at the last minute? I don't like the sound of your voice when you say that, Suzaku."_

"_But, if we take up this training and gain experience, we can surely hold off any Rajita that comes our way."_

"_I hope so, Suzaku. At least for our sake..."_

As Takato finished his telepathic conversation, he looked to Guilmon and opened the backdoor for his digimon. Guilmon stepped through and dashed in as he smelt the fresh aroma teriyaki chicken. The goggle head let out a deep sigh of relief and walked inside.

The training would start tomorrow night. There's one thought that is running through Takato's mind: Can he live up to Sailor Mars' expectations? She feels Takato has what it takes to fight the Rajita threats but can Takato prove himself worthy. The pressure has already gotten to the boy. If he screwed this up, he was afraid of being rejected and declared 'unfit to battle'.

With Takato inside his home and ready to eat, Sailor Mars stood on the edge of a rooftop and looked down to where she caught a glimpse of the goggle head.

"Takato, you're a kind-hearted boy. I just hope I'm right about you being fit to fight by our side. I have faith and no doubt believe in your abilities. All you need to do for me is to put them to the test and I'll do the best I can to teach you the art of the flames. I'll see you then, Takato-kun. Suzaku, make sure he gets good sleep and has pleasant dreams."

Finally, the Senshi dashed off across the rooftop and leaped across into a fog cloud. At that moment, she disappeared out of sight and reverted back to the Miko.

Rei Hino was back in her civilian form and walked out of the alley. She immediately walked and passed by a short spiky-haired boy with the Millennium Puzzle. She didn't even notice him but then felt the presence of Atemu from him. She turned and glared behind her back. Yugi already had his back turned and walked down the other side.

"_Hey, it's that guy! Yugi Muto... I wonder if he already knows about the new enemy. The spirit presence is coming specifically from his puzzle but I think I'll just let him go. I need to get home and make dinner with Cammy-chan."_

As Rei walked down to the nearest bus stop, Yugi stopped and quickly switched out with Atemu. The pharaoh turned and watched the Miko standing at the bus stop.

"Yugi, I'm sure we can meet with Takato another time. We tried calling his home but he wasn't available. Perhaps if we approach him tomorrow or Monday, we can ask him about the recent monster attacks."

"_That's a good idea. If we can't reach him tomorrow, we'll go for Monday. Besides, Takato will be out of school and we know the school he specifically goes to."_

"We need to find more answers behind the new enemy. If they are indeed using Orichalcos stones, then we are in serious trouble."

"_But one has to wonder if they did influence Dartz."_

"No, I believe these invaders have their own agenda. We simply need to know where they will strike next. If they by chance are attempting to resurrect the Great Beast, Leviathan..."

"_You think they have the power to do so? I mean we did defeat the Leviathan months ago."_

"But if they are the original creators of the Orichalcos stones, they no doubt should have the power to resurrect the Great Beast. We must act fast and confront the Tamers about this. They have to know what they're new enemy's possible intentions are."

"_Right and the last thing we need is another Orichalcos mess."_

"Yes, I know, Yugi."

-

_**Another beast spirit has merged with a Tamer. This time Rika has fulfilled her destiny and bonded with the dragon Seiryuu to become Seirika. Another Rajita threat has been exterminated, but just how many more will come along the way? Are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune still not trusty of Rika? Only time will tell. **_

_**Yugi and his comrades have just discovered a shocking twist. Could these invaders actually be the original creators of the Orichalcos and do they plan to resurrect the Leviathan?**_

_**Who are these two figures that have interest in both Yui and Aoshi? **_

_**Now Sailor Mars has offered to train Takato in the art of the flames. Can she successfully help the boy? She certainly sees potential and will do anything to prove the two Outer Senshi wrong.**_

_**Two more beast spirits have yet to be awakened. Will be next? Henry or Himura? The saga continues. **_

_**-

* * *

**_

_(PREVIEW)_

Himura: Hey, guys, this is Himura Tsubasa to give you the preview for the next chapter! Well, I can say that my day doesn't start off that well and I'm already late for class as it is! Crap, why didn't I set up alarm clock go off!

Henry: And I'm still wondering how to keep my powers suppressed. I try to keep walking at a careful pace and avoid any contact with plants. Of course, that's going to prove harder than usual for me.

Sailor Mars: That's it, Takato! Now, you're getting the hang of it!

Rajita overlord: Arise my four generals! Two of the children have already merged with the spirits of these holy beasts, but we will not allow the last two to complete their fusions! The next volunteers to step forth are the Shinobi siblings. Take care of the two nuisances who have yet to fuse with their beast spirits!

Yui: Oh no, Aoshi! Who is this guy?

Aoshi: Who are you? Why have you been following us?

: Because I want the item you have in your possession. I will not stop hunting you before I take it! Hand it over or die!

Yugi: Takato! There's an attack at Tokyo Bridge!

Takato: I'm on it! Ah, wow, looks like the gang is all here! Sailor Mars and her two comrades, Agunimon and the warriors, Yusuke, myself, Rika, our digimon... And whoa! Hey, Henry! Himura!

Himura & Henry: What's going on here?

Agunimon: It's their turn to fuse with their spirits!

Joey: Now that's whacked! The next, action-packed chapter is entitled...

-

-

_**Byakko and Genbu Awaken! The Siege at Tokyo Bridge! **_

_**-**_

Yusuke: Now this is what I'm talking about!

-

* * *

That wraps up another beast awakening and a long, action-packed chapter of the Rajita series. Chapter five is done and hopefully I'll reach eleven by December's end/start of January.

Now before I conclude this segment, I am sad to report that one of my favorite WWE and all-time wrestlers, Eddie Guerrero, passed away this past Sunday on November 13th. He died due to heart disease on that very morning in his hotel room. Eddie was one of the best performers and on-screen wrestling personality I've had the privilege to watch during my decade long wrestling viewer ship. He was also a fellow Texan and will never be forgotten. Thanks for the fun memories and awesome matches, Eddie. My condolences go to your family and friends. Here's one for you Eddie:

_**VIVA LA RAZA!**_

Now to give credit where credit is due. Thanks to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this chapter and making a few suggestions to the story, including the addition of Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei sensing Seiryuu's awakening and the KC/Hypnos joint project; not to mention the name of 'Seirika'. Also I want to give a shout out to _Belletiger_ for drawing and providing me the picture of Seirika. You can find her picture on the front of my FFnet profile page along with Suzakato.

Well, that just about wraps up this segment and chapter six will be available soon. Until then, be sure to check back for any updates! Peace!


	6. Byakko and Genbu Double Summoning!

Welcome again, everyone. We're already past the first five chapters of the new series and thus far we've already seen a lot just happen. Two spirit beasts have awakened, the hero teams are already complete, new enemies have been introduced and it's only just begun. Twenty-three chapters are left and there's still a lot of material to cover. Just as you've come to expect, the chapters have become longer than the first chapters in my first series. :D

However, there's just no telling what surprises I have in store for you, my readers. There are still plenty of plots and twists to go. Now, this chapter will feature the awakenings of Genbu/Henbu and Byakko/Himakko. This is the chapter where both Henry and Himura will shine. Can they truly live up to the expectations of the beasts and be worthy to possess the spirits? There's only one way to find out and that's by reading this chapter.

Expect plenty of action with two Rajita soldiers on the loose at Tokyo Bridge and we'll get a glimpse of the Rajita warlord's four generals. Also, this chapter will finally reveal the name of leader.

Now, that's enough out of me. I say we get on with the chapter. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

- 

_**Byakko and Genbu Awaken! The Siege at Tokyo Bridge!**_

**_-_**

**Shinjuku Central Park/November 23, 2003/11:15 PM**

One day after Seiryuu's awakening, the four beast spirits are close to completion. Now it comes down to Byakko and Genbu to realize their awakening. It would only be a matter of time before Himura and Henry would become fused with these two majestic beasts. However, one will be next?

That was a question that was crossing Takato's mind right now. The goggle head had arrived at the park site just as he promised Sailor Mars the other night. He was already under his first training session with the fiery Senshi. Guilmon was sitting on the sidelines and watched his Tamer catching his breath.

Moving around to avoid Sailor Mars' fire shots, Takato made sure to stay at a careful pace. He didn't expect for her to be pulling out some rather quick shots but this was perhaps the only way he'll learn to dodge an enemy's attacks. He panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, she's good with flames..." Takato panted heavily. "I have to watch myself..."

"Takato, you're doing a great job of dodging my shots. Don't give in too soon because you're going to have to get into better physical shape if you hope to stay in the fight longer. Stamina is a key in combat and very important. You don't want to get fatigued when in the heat of a battle."

"Right... I know..."

"As a Sailor Senshi, I've had to learn to use all of my free time to meditate my thoughts and train my body. By training, I can achieve excellent results with my stamina and fighting skills."

"Through training the mind and the body... That's what martial artists do..."

"That's right, Takato," Mars nodded in reply. "I've trained myself in several arts of self defense. I've done it for years and I've received excellent training results. This enables me to fight more efficiently against my enemies."

"I really admire your dedication, Sailor Mars. Do the other Senshi also keep up with a training program?"

As soon as he heard this, she couldn't help but laugh. She could only picture Usagi, Minako and Ami. Though Ami had an excuse with her studies, both Usagi and Minako slack off and don't even bother to train themselves much like Makoto and Rei do. A smile crossed the girl's face as she straightened up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, do they?"

"Pretty much only Sailor Jupiter and I train hard. The others simply just have a lot of catching up to do in their duties. It's not easy being a Senshi. We have to stay alert for any dark threat that decides to show up in this city and the planet."

"Yeah, that's how I think I'm going to end up. I know these Rajita are going to do horrible things to the planet. I want to be there to prevent those monsters from inflicting pain on people. I know Guilmon won't stand to see invaders ruin our lives."

"I understand completely how you feel, Takato. There are times when I just want to live a normal life and finally relieve myself of my duties. I know how difficult it can be to be a hero. But, the difference between us is that you have a choice in this matter and I don't. You can choose to fight this Rajita threat or stand aside. I, along with the other Senshi, have to fight. It's our sworn duty to preserve the light and prevent the forces of darkness to destroy our hopes. I fight in the name of my respective planet and my Moon Princess. You understand, Takato? You understand that I'm fighting these monsters not just to protect you kids but to save the planet? I'm just grateful you guys are there to aid us when the situation becomes dire."

"I don't know what to say, but I'm honored to be receiving this training session from you. It's not everyday an average kid with superpowers gets a free training lesson from a Sailor Senshi."

"Call this a rare opportunity, Takato. You possess the powers of the majestic crimson phoenix. You should feel honored to become bonded with this beautiful beast."

"Yeah, Suzaku sure is good friend I can really depend on. He and Guilmon are closest friends I've ever had."

"Aww, Takato, you're such a humble guy," Guilmon smiled warmly.

"Tell me, Sailor Mars, do you think highly of Suzaku?"

"Yes I do. Suzaku has always been my favorite of the four legendary beast gods since I was a little girl," the raven-haired beauty replied to the boy's questions. "The phoenix is my favorite overall legendary animal. He represents the majestic flames of purity and eternal love. I guess you could say I can sort of relate to the phoenix. I'm powerful with my flames yet I'm graceful and very passionate to those I truly love. Suzaku is very loyal to the ones he loves."

"Yeah, there's no denying that," Takato responded. "Yet, I wonder where the card I found may have come from and why I was chosen to possess these powers."

"That's a question I think you should ask Suzaku personally. Though, I can give my five cents. Takato, I think you were chosen because you and your friends maybe fated to become earth's future hopes. If the Senshi and I end up perishing against an enemy, it will be up to you kids to pick up where we left off. You would make a fine suitable replacement for me, Takato."

"No way. I can never hope to fill your shoes, Mars."

"But you never know. All you have to do is continue having faith and trusting your beast spirit," the female stated. "You understand?"

"I sure do, Sailor Mars. You don't have to tell me twice. Besides, with your training, I think I can be just as efficient as you always been."

"Now, that's the spirit, Takato. That is exactly what I've wanted to hear from your mouth. You and your friends are the earth's next line of defense. I have faith you will prove Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wrong."

"I hope so, Mars. If they don't think we aren't worthy, then I'm more than willing to show them what I'm capable of!"

"There you go, Takato! You've got a fiery spirit and that's what I want to see! You shouldn't have any self doubt! You know I'm even starting to notice a bit of myself in you! How about we turn things up a notch, kid?"

"Bring it on!" Takato challenged the Senshi. "I'll fight fire with fire!"

"Heh, you asked for it!" Sailor Mars declared as she cupped her hands forward and summoned several flaming spheres. "**_BURNING MANDALA!_**"

With that said, the fiery warrior launched numerous flame spheres directly for Takato. However, he managed to use evade the shots by jumping around and launching out numerous fire blasts to intercept the incoming spheres. The spirit of Suzaku guided the boy through this training session and coached him on.

"Wow! Go, Takato!" Guilmon cheered on for his Tamer.

"Hey, pineapple head!" a familiar Brooklyn accent called out to the crimson reptile.

Looking up at a tree branch, Guilmon was quick to notice Impmon watching the training session. He pounded his right fist into his left palm and made commentary.

"Oh yeah! There you go! That's one hot mama!" Impmon blurted out. "She ain't letting Takato off the hook that easily!"

"Ah, it's good to see you, Impmon! Are you enjoying the training session?"

"What? This is just his training? It looked like she was about to toast his ass!" Impmon wondered and shrugged his shoulders. "In any case, that girl sure knows how to keep it coming with those flames. Perhaps, I can show her how it's done!"

"No, they're training and shouldn't be bothered right now, Impmon."

"Oh, what do you know?" the tiny imp scoffed. "How long is Takato going to keep this up?"

"Maybe another hour?"

"Oh... Well, he had better hope he doesn't get tired out or that Sailor gal is going to be toasting his buns! Ba-boom!"

"Takato should be fine... I haven't seen you around much, Impmon. I would think you would know about the recent Rajita monster attacks?"

"Yeah...? Well, I haven't gotten into any skirmishes with them yet, but just you wait. I'll be looking for some new target practice with those jerks!"

"I really hope you do show up to help us, Impmon. It's been a while since we've seen Beelzebumon."

"I'm just going to bide myself some more time until these attacks start getting serious. Then, it'll be time to bring back the 'Main Man' if you ask me. Kapeesh?"

"Sure, but why call yourself the 'Main Man'?"

"Because that's who I am! I'm the Main Man, pineapple head! You're looking at the Main Man here!" Impmon pointed to himself and blurted out.

As Impmon continued to rant on, Guilmon watched the training session between the two fire warriors continue. Takato was dodging nearly every shot from Sailor Mars' barrage of fire blasts, including several _Burning Mandalas_ and _Fire Souls_.

With Takato still attempting to dodge the flames, he looked ahead and found no traces of Mars. He stopped and remained frozen for a few moments. This was certainly a surprising twist since he had his guard down and did not take into account that a Senshi would move so fast.

As Takato took a step back, he reached out behind him and felt somebody standing behind him. He rubbed his hand over cloth and quickly turned around. Before Takato realized it, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and threw out a fire blast. His shot was way off as Sailor Mars easily side-stepped the attack with her previous ninja power inheritance, during her short stint as a Ninja Sailor. Mars clasped her hands together and phased out of sight. This immediately caught Takato off guard and caused him to search his surroundings. He would now have to rely on his own senses to hone in on Mars' location. Suzaku wanted Takato to sometimes search for his enemies using his own instincts.

"She's gone... Where did she go?"

Then, without warning, a shadow appeared behind him. The goggle head took advantage and seized the opportunity. He threw out a fiery shot from out of his hands. Unfortunately, he did not realize that Mars was moving around quicker than he had expected.

As Takato turned towards the right direction, he was caught off guard by the incoming fire shots. With Takato being trained by Sailor Mars, they prepared themselves well for the next Rajita arrival.

In fact, two of those Rajita groups were watching the training grounds carefully. They had gathered enough information about their new enemy, including anymore available information by the neighbors. In fact, the Rajita leader was observing the same training session just now. Takato and Mars were unaware of the fact that they were being watched on television.

**

* * *

Above Earth's Orbit/Inside the main spaceship/Main Throne Room/11:30 PM **

In fact, the Rajita main overlord was viewing this same training battle through his viewing orb. The sight of both Takato and Sailor Mars had captured his attention. However, he stopped and realized that his room was surrounded by legions upon legions of his loyal soldiers. They were standing tall in massive numbers while wielding their swords, gun blasters and energy discs. Each warrior had their own useful weapon and remained stiff as a statue in salutation to their overlord. If one could describe the soldiers, they acted somewhat obedient to him as if he were the actual Messiah of humanity.

Seeing the legions of soldiers lined up and remaining quiet brought a smile to the overlord's face. He slowly started to emerge out of the shadows to reveal his true self. His presence was truly more frightening than one could describe. The Rajita warlord was as many would describe him: tall, massive, intimidating, and had power to strike fear into anyone who served under him. Flowing behind him was a long, black cloak and on his shoulders were large armored padding. His head was large with black, bull horns protruding from the sides. The leader's body texture was scaly, greenish with gray tints. The eyes of the monster were yellow with reptilian pupil stilts, which widen and thin out randomly. The claws on this monster were massive and appeared sharp enough to tear through any texture. A long tail moved around behind his back. Attached to the right side of his belt buckle was a long, green crystallized sword.

The warlord cleared his throat and his voice boomed out across the royal chambers. Every subordinate stood quietly and listened to their superior speak out.

"Failures... Recently some of our finest soldiers have been slain by these defenders of earth. Amongst them are our sworn enemies, the Sailor Senshi! It is clear they have formed an alliance with these other Earth beings! However, there is no excuse for the recent failures! You should have been able to handle them, but it is clear some of you are too ignorant to understand that we are not here to play games! We came here to collect this backwater planet's resources, capture as many souls for the resurrection of our god and defeat the Sailor Senshi. Clearly some of you apparently are taking the Senshi too lightly. They are a force to be reckoned with. You forget that their princess, Queen Serenity's daughter, possesses the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_! With that item, she can easily dispel our forces and drive us back to the dark abyss from which we came! Let's also not forget the Moon Heart Crystal! There is no doubt it is currently in the possession of the princess since her mother had handed it down to her."

The subordinates immediately chattered amongst themselves once the overlord had spoken. However, their short discussion was cut off once the leader continued speaking.

"Sending out subordinates is simply not enough. That is why I have gone out of the limb to summon forth the four generals of our empire! Behold my subordinates and welcome your four main generals to lead us into victory!"

With that said the massive horde of soldiers roared out and held their fists high in salute to their warlord. Just then, four pods slowly ascended from out of the ground. Each pod opened up to reveal the four main Rajita generals.

"Ah, welcome my four generals. I see you've had plenty of time to rest in your sleeping chambers."

"Yes, My lord," one of the generals spoke out from out of the pods.

Each pod opened up with a billowing smoke cloud. The first to emerge was a medium-sized man wearing a black trench coat with black leather clothing including boots. He appeared green-skinned but very human in appearance with black shades covering his eyes. He stepped out and stood with his arms crossed. The subordinates all gasped in shock at the sight of the first general.

"Morpheous, I see you enjoyed your long sleep," one of the subordinates spoke up.

"Yes and ready to serve thy lord," Morpheous kneeled down and bowed his head in respect. "Kaiser Ghidorah, it is good to see you again."

"The same applies to you, Morpheous. You do understand the situation we are currently in?"

"Yes, we could read your every thought, Lord Ghidorah."

"That's good to know you and your colleagues have been keeping up to date by mentally probing my thoughts. Now, for the other three generals..."

The second general to emerge was a large, muscular brute. He stood over eight feet tall, his skin was green and gray, and his head was bald except for a tiny black ponytail at the back of his head. His body accessories consisted of black armor, a dark blue undershirt, black armored pants and matching color boots. Attached on his back was a heavy-weighted double-edged axe. His eyes were yellow with reptilian features. Simply looking at this brute was enough to scare the wits out of any brave man, but not Kaiser Ghidorah. He stepped towards the brute and smirked with satisfaction.

"Had a nice, long nap, Kujiko?" Ghidorah chuckled.

"When do I get to crush the puny monkeys? I'm ready to shed some blood, Lord Ghidorah!" Kujiko asked anxiously as he reached for his battle axe.

"Very soon, Kujiko. It won't be long until you have fun unleashing havoc on the monkey's home planet," the leader assured the brute. "For now, I want you to keep yourself in control."

The third general to emerge from a pod was a female. She had a well built and 'sexy' figure. The skin of the female was green. She wore black armor around her chest, black leather pants and boots. Only her arms were bare and revealed. Her eyes are yellow just like Kujiko's but very majestic. Her hair was long and black and tied up into a ponytail. The lips and long, sharp nails of the female were black. The arms and shoulders were fairly built but not muscular. Attached on her waist buckle was a whip and on the other side was a sword.

"It's an honor to fight for your cause and lead your armies once again, my lordship" the female spoke in a slightly seductive and snake-like voice.

"Nagah, you're as seductive as ever," Ghidorah turned to face his female general. "Be sure to stay serious with your task this time."

"Oh and I'm never serious with my duties? I've proven to be the most resourceful of the four generals," Nagah approached her superior and rubbed a finger against his lower chest.

"Nagah! You know better than to put your hands on our lord!" the voice of the fourth general called out.

As the three generals turned, they watched as the lead guy walked out of his pod. This one was the lead general and takes command of the Ghidorah's forces. He is second only to Ghidorah's power. He walked out with black armor covering from his chest to waist. His armor also had long shoulder pads. He wore black spandex-looking shorts, matching color boots, and a well built muscular physique. His face appeared to be human except his cranium was slightly larger and had a pair of small horns protruded on both sides of his temples. His eyes were yellow and reptilian. Attached on the right side of his waist was a holster with a small blade. On his right arm appeared to be a tracking device, which can trace the location of enemy signals.

"Kuiiza, welcome back my lead general," Ghidorah smiled and walked over to him. "How did you enjoy your well deserved slumber?"

"Thanks to the long sleep, I now have conserved all of my energy and I am ready to carry out your orders, Lord Ghidorah," Kuiiza bowed before his superior.

"Good and I'm glad to know you still show your allegiance to me," Ghidorah responded. "I never actually thought I would have to summon you."

"My lord we have been craving for combat for a long time," Kujiko spoke out.

"I think he speaks for all of us," Morpheous agreed.

"So, it's the Sailor Senshi we're after?" Nagah snickered at the thought of torturing the heroines. "They were so lucky never to have crossed my path or I would have crushed them!"

"You'll get your chance, Nagah. In fact, they are currently scattered across the planet as we speak," a subordinate spoke up.

"Listen, my four generals. You do understand why I have summoned you before me," Ghidorah spoke up.

"Of course my lord," Kuiiza nodded in reply. "We have been summoned to help you accelerate your efforts and defeat the opposition."

"Also we were summoned to help you find the Moon Heart Crystal, defeat these children with holy beast powers and take the Silver Crystal from the Moon Princess," Morpheous stated.

"To crush all opposition who dares to oppose us!" Kujiko roared out.

"And to capture the souls of every pathetic monkey from this backwater planet," Nagah said. "My lord, we will not let you down!"

"I hope so because these new enemies of ours have already defeated several of our soldiers. Brutus, Infernus and many others have fallen. I have already dispatched units to several locations across the planets but I have given them strict orders not to attack."

"So, you're planning the full-scale invasion?" Kuiiza asked his superior. "Your strategies are flawless my lord. We'll spring out surprise attacks when they least expect. However, can I suggest I capture several live specimens from this planet and covert them into our own super soldiers?"

"Kuiiza, I have left your laboratory completely untouched," Ghidorah replied. "You are free to use it to your heart's content. Yes, I would like to see some earth specimens experimented on and I know you can convert many alien species into Rajita soldiers. I know you will not let me down in the research and experiment department."

"My lord, I will convert as many specimens as I can with the Orichalcos stones! In the name of our God, Leviathan!" Kuiiza hailed his superior and the Beast god.

"So, what do you request we do from this point on, Lord Ghidorah?" Nagah asked curiously and pointed to the soldier legions. "Do you want me to whip these wusses into shape?"

"Do as you wish, but I would suggest you watch from this point on, my generals. I have already dispatched two of our finest Rajita Shinobi."

"Ah, so you picked some Shinobi, my lord?" Morpheous asked. "But how do we know they will not fail?"

"It won't matter, but I would like you to take note of what we will be going up against," Ghidorah informed his generals and sat down on his throne. "Even if they do fail, you will understand how we will eventually deal with our enemies."

"Now this should be fun," Kujiko chuckled and sat down to watch the viewing orb.

"My lord, we will take careful notes and learn from our subordinates' mistakes," Kuiiza replied. "In fact, I'll gather as much calculations as I can through observations by our enemies."

Nagah walked over towards the warlord's side and sat down on the edge of his seat.

"Is it okay if I sit here and keep you company my lord?" Nagah smiled slyly and ran a finger across the seat. "Hum?"

"Do as you wish, Nagah," Ghidorah sighed. "Just make sure you pay attention rather than seducing me..."

"Me seduce you, my lord? Why, I would never do such a thing!" the female blurted out and felt insulted.

"Why? That's all you ever do, Nagah," Morpheous sighed. "You're an efficient general when you're serious, but you get too clingy when it comes to our lord."

"Hey, you take that back, Morpheous!" Nagah cried out and pointed at him. "I'll snap your neck for that comment!"

"Nagah, that's enough," Ghidorah cleared his throat. "Just do me a favor and stay serious with your work. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Nagah sighed and slightly pouted. "Good for nothing, Morpheous..."

"Remember, my four generals, after observing our enemies, you have my permission to upgrade our legions of soldiers. They will need it if we are to claim victory over these nuisances. Now, observe and study carefully."

With one wave of his hand, the viewing orb displayed a closer view of Tokyo. The generals and every subordinate in royal chambers kept their eyes locked on the scene of the city. Ghidorah showed them the two masked Rajita Shinobi handpicked for this specific mission. They would observe the events that would unfold from this point on and until the next day. In order for them to know their enemies, the generals had to observe them carefully. That was Ghidorah's intent from the beginning and he hoped that they will understand that.

**

* * *

Katsuya Residence/November 24, 2003/7:45 AM **

The evening passed and dawn takes place with the sun shining down over Tokyo. It was Monday and thus ended the fun weekend. It was back to school and work for many, especially for the two Tsubasa siblings.

Himura was lying inside of his bed with his left arm hanging out to the side. He slightly snored and muttered to himself about his dreams. Inumon was sitting besides his partner's bed and clearly moaned Renamon's name He even went as far as holding out his hand and squeezing it.

"Oh yes, come here, my pretty Renamon! Just hold still and let me grab it!" Inumon blurted out while in his sleep.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The doorknob turned and Mrs. Katsuya came walking in to find the boy still asleep. She turned and noticed the time on his clock. It was 7:45 AM! The tardy bell for Himura's school would ring in fifteen minutes. She quickly rushed over towards the boy's bed and started shaking him to awaken.

"Himura! Himura! Wake up! It's 7:45!" the godmother exclaimed out. "Himura! You're going to be late!"

As Himura shook his head, he opened his eyes and saw his godmother standing over him. He wondered what was going on and turned towards his clock. The alarm clock was supposed to have gone off an hour ago. That is until Himura realized what happened. He had slept through the morning alarm. He quickly jumped out of his bed and gasped out.

"OH CRAP! 7:45!" Himura shouted out.

This sudden outburst caused Inumon to jump away from the side of the bed. The canine digimon clung onto the wardrobe and cleaned his ears out.

"Hey, was it really necessary to wake me up there, Himura?" Inumon moaned while growling at the boy.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe I slept through my alarm! Mom, why didn't you come and wake me up earlier?" Himura exclaimed and jumped out of his bed.

"Himura-kun, you always set your alarm every school morning. You always manage to wake up in time. I never did feel the need to wake you up."

"Still, this wasn't even supposed to happen! Man, I can't believe I slept through my alarm!" Himura stripped off his pajamas and threw out his school uniform attire. "Crap! Crap!"

"Calm down, Himura! This happens to everyone. So don't get panicky," Mrs. Katsuya said to her godson.

"Still, I prefer to get to school on time! I can't believe this happened to me!" Himura continued to have a panic attack and dressed up into his school uniform. "I need to brush my teeth and... No! I don't even have time to eat breakfast! I wish my school started at 8:30 like Yui-chan!"

"Do you want me to take you to school, Himura-kun?"

"No, mother, that's all right. I think I can sprint over there. It's not that far from home."

"All right, then, Himura, but I would hurry up."

"Right!" Himura replied to his godmother and rushed into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I think I'll go and fix Himura a quick breakfast," Inumon suggested.

"No, I think heating him a pop tart will do just fine. He is in a hurry after all," Mrs. Katsuya giggled. "I remember I used to be late for school nearly every day."

"Wow, you sure a good influence on the boy, aren't you?" Inumon sarcastically remarked.

Himura dashed out of the bathroom and gathered his book bag together with his school belongings. He rushed out with Inumon following his partner along.

"Well, that was sure something," Mrs. Katsuya said and placed her hands on her hips.

-

Himura ran down the steps and quickly ran into the kitchen. He passed by and saw Yui sitting at the table eating breakfast. Dark Gabumon sat beside Yui and eat some toast. The boy pulled out a package of chocolate pop tarts and placed them in his backpack.

"I don't have time to heat these. I'll just eat these after my first class," Himura said as he closed the cabinets.

"You're going to be late, Himura. Wow, this is like a first for you," Yui pointed out. "You sure you don't want some toast?"

"Sorry, Yui-chan, but I'm late. I do appreciate the offer, though," Himura smirked. "C'mon, Inumon! Let's get moving!"

"I'm right behind ya, buddy! See you guys later!" Inumon waved to Yui and Dark Gabumon.

With the duo dashing out of the kitchen, Yui waved out and continued to eat her buttered toast breakfast.

"Poor, Himura-kun, I hope he manages to get to school on time."

"I kind of doubt that if the mutt is following along. That guy will probably try to take his pop tarts. Then again, I'm just assuming again," Dark Gabumon stated.

"I have to get going myself. Aoshi-kun and Cammy-chan are expecting me to show up to school on time."

"You want me to come along, Yui-chan?"

"Well since Inumon just left with Himura-kun, sure you can tag along but make sure to keep yourself distant from the kids at school. I know a lot of kids will come crowding around a digimon."

"Right, Yui-chan! I already handpicked a disguise for myself. You don't have to worry about me."

Giggling at her partner, Yui picked up her orange juice glass and sipped it.

"_Yusuke told me Genkai lives in the countryside out of Tokyo. I'll have to arrange a date to see the old woman. I hope she can tell me why I am having the power to summon spirit energy like Yusuke-kun. There are still plenty of other questions I need to have answered. Well, here's the start to yet another week of school..."_

"Yui-chan! Don't forget to get your lunch bag on the counter near the front door!" Mrs. Katsuya called out.

"Yes, mom!" Yui called out as she walked out of her seat and placed her glass in the sink. "Well, ready to get going, Dark Gabumon?"

"Yeah, but let me go get my disguise," Dark Gabumon said as he dashed out of the kitchen.

Yui walked towards the front door and picked up her lunch bag. Then, she stopped and noticed blue ki energy emitting around her fingers. She stopped and studied her hands. The spirit energy coursing through her body was reacting for some abnormal reason. There was no doubt that Yui had to go see Genkai sooner than later.

"Yusuke-kun, I hope you're right about Genkai, because I don't want to end up losing control of this new spirit energy."

"Yui-chan! I'm ready!" Dark Gabumon walked out of the closet wearing a t-shirt, a red cap, blue jeans and a golden chain necklace around his neck.

"Oh, Dark Gabumon! Your outfit is so cute!" Yui giggled. "You remind me of one of those American rappers!"

"Um, well, I thought you'd like my disguise. I couldn't think of anything else to wear."

"That should be fine. C'mon, let's get going, Dark Gabumon. Remember if people ask who you are, just say you're an old friend."

"Ok! No problem, Yui-chan!"

"Now let's go. I'd hate to be late myself and keep my friends waiting," Yui put her shoes on and opened the door. "I just hope nothing bad happens this week. That's all I ask for. These two figures following us lately have been worrying me. What do they want from Aoshi and me?"

"That's a good question and that's a good reason why I'm going to accompany you, Yui-chan."

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks, Dark Gabumon. Maybe with you following me, it shouldn't be too bad," Yui agreed. "But I just wonder though. What do they want? They obviously are human from what I can tell. Though, we have to watch ourselves and I have to remind Aoshi-kun about that."

As soon as she finished speaking, the young child walked out the door with Dark Gabumon following along behind her. Yui had to wonder if Dark Gabumon would be enough protection for her. She was still not sure what to think about the two strangers but she was expecting bad events to occur in the week. That was her suspicious feeling right now.

**

* * *

East Shinjuku Elementary/Room A-65/8:15 AM **

During home room period, Henry managed to sit far off from any contact from plants in the classroom. He knew that just by touching them the plants would grow. He even made sure not to tap his foot either or he'll simply cause another panic with the earthquake. Fortunately, none of the children of teachers knew about his new powers. He let out a deep sigh and scribbled a picture on a piece of notebook paper.

Upon hearing his partner's sudden grief, the happy go-lucky Terriermon poked his head out and looked up at Henry.

"Now, Henry, you know I don't like to see a frown," Terriermon remarked. "Now, how about turning that frown upside down?"

"I don't think I should be smiling anytime soon, Terriermon. I mean what if I'm unable to control my powers?" Henry said. "Takato has learned to control his powers after merging with Suzaku and he's already gained some training from a Sailor Senshi."

"Looks like Takato has himself plenty of insurance policy just in case he screws up," Terriermon replied. "I mean he has the ol' wise bird and a Sailor warrior who can basically use fire to make her own barbeque every night if she wanted to!"

"Yeah, and then there's Rika. She already merged with Seiryuu the dragon. I have to wonder though. Who is next to fuse with a beast spirit? Himura or myself? I have yet to hear anything from Genbu."

"Oh, Henry, I wouldn't worry so much now," Terriermon pat his friend on the back. "There, there... Maybe a little joke can wise up the mood? Ok, here goes... You can tune a piano, but you can't _tuna fish_! Huh? What do you think?"

"I think you should stop watching too much TV, Terriermon, but... Heh, at least you kind of lightened my mood. I just don't know Terriermon. What am I to do when Genbu and I eventually do fuse?"

"Call it a good thing to happen? C'mon, Henry, I think it's going to be awesome when you and Genbu do fuse. If Takato and Rika can have cool fusion forms, I'll bet you and Genbu... Well, he's a turtle and you're human... Oh my gosh! The result is a real life Ninja Turtle, Henry!"

"Oh, great, just what I needed to hear, Terriermon!" Henry put his face down on his desk.

"Yeah, that a Ninja Turtle! Hey, Henry, maybe I should go call Master Splinter!"

"Terriermon..."

"Oh, better yet, I can go get your brothers! Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael!"

"Terriermon..."

"Look out, Henry! The Shredder's coming into town with his Foot Clan!"

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted and looked sternly at the mouthy dog-rabbit. "You really are pushing it, buddy."

"Hey, I'm just trying to liven up the mood, Henry! The kids here already know me and the teacher isn't here yet."

"Still, you're making a ruckus and I don't want you to make this whole thing public to everyone."

"Oops! I forgot!" Terriermon covered his mouth and snickered. "Sorry about that, Henry."

The blue-haired youth sat back down on his seat and let out a deep sigh. If Terriermon had blurted out Henry's secret, then it would only cause the kids to become curious. That is not what Henry wanted to put up with for the rest of the day. He simply wanted to finish the day and return home to get his mind off the issue.

"I just wonder how Himura with the possibility of merging with his spirit," Henry wondered as he pulled out the Genbu card. "Well, Genbu and I do have many traits in common. We're both wise and have minds filled with knowledge. Still, there's a lot for me to learn about these cards. I haven't even told dad yet about the card, though I should really do that. Hopefully he's home early... Oh, I just hope everything just goes smoothly for the rest of the day. Heck, never mind a day, but a whole week. All of these recent alien attacks are getting out of hand, but something tells me this is only the tip of the iceberg. I just hope I'm wrong though for once..."

Looking over to his partner, Terriermon couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He has known Henry for nearly a year and a half, but he has never seen him this depressed. Could merging with Genbu actually have Henry worried?

"_Oh, Henry, I wish there was anything I can do for you, but I just don't know. I don't know what could happen if you and Genbu do fuse. Just don't worry about it. When the time comes, well, it just comes. Just enjoy the rest of the day and momentai..."_

**

* * *

Local McDonalds, 2 miles from Tokyo Bridge/3:00 PM **

Many hours have passed and just like that school was finished for the day for many of the students across Tokyo. Surprisingly, the hours seemed to have passed rather quickly but smoothly. Every individual were simply too busy working or attending classes to even worry about the time.

School time had finished for Yugi and Joey as they set off to walk towards Tokyo Bridge. A meeting with Takato and the others was arranged the other night by Yugi and the goggle head. The Tamers would use this available free time to explain the recent run-ins with the Rajita mutants. Takato was shocked when Yugi had told him that the monsters are linked with the green beams of light caused by the Orichalcos stones.

Joey checked out his duel deck and scanned through some new cards he had purchased the other day. Fortunately for him, Yugi had helped to pick out some useful trap cards and some new monster cards.

"Man, these new cards we picked out yesterday are great, Yug," Joey grinned sheepishly and placed the cards in a deck case.

"I'm glad you liked the selections, Joey."

"We can duel anytime you want, Yug. I'm ready for anything you've got!"

"I'm looking forward to our possible duel, too," Yugi said and stopped to wave out to the Tamers ahead of them. "Look, Joey! It's them!"

"Huh? Oh there they are and just in time, too!" Joey said.

"Takato! Everyone!" Yugi called out to the Tamers.

As he heard his name being called out, he turned to find Yugi and Joey running towards them. Accompanying Takato were Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Himura, Inumon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Felinismon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Guardromon.

"Yugi! Joey! It's good to see you guys again!" Takato called out to the duo and slapped them both high-fives.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other, too, Takato," Yugi smiled. "Everyone, I see you're all looking well."

"So, what's been happening, Kazu?" Joey approached the gamer.

"Whooping some butt in Digimon card dueling and already handing Kenta's butt here on a silver platter in Duel Monsters," Kazu snickered.

"Hey, I heard that, Kazu," Kenta snorted.

"Rika, Henry and Jeri, it's good to see you guys, too," Yugi shook each of their hands.

"Likewise, Yugi," Henry responded.

"It's good to see you, too, Yugi," Jeri nodded happily.

"Same to you, too, Yugi," replied the Digimon Queen.

"So, since we're all here, we came here to talk about the new enemy we've been in conflict with lately," Himura brought up the topic of discussion.

"Oh yeah, Yug and I went to the museum on Saturday. So it happens these monsters have a connection with the Orichalcos we've told you about through our e-mails," Joey explained. "You did get our messages, right?"

"We did and we could hardly believe it," Henry replied.

"To think we'll be fighting guys who originally created those deadly stones," Takato stated. "At least we know who we're dealing with at least..."

"Well, look on the bright side, Yugi," Joey spoke up. "At least now we know Takato and Rika can fight with new powers."

"Don't forget about Henry and myself," Himura cleared his throat. "Though, we haven't fused with the spirits of our respective beasts just yet."

"That's right," Henry spoke up.

"Well, as you said, at least we know Takato and Rika can fight against these guys with their new powers. Don't sweat it, Himura and Henry. You two will realize your new powers," Yugi said. "So how does it feel to have a spirit guide, you two?"

"Well, it's different but I feel Suzaku will teach me many great things about fighting for the right cause," Takato replied. "In fact, we did some little training together."

"Wow, that's neat," Joey smirked. "What about you, Rika? I'll bet the dragon was a pretty neat guy to talk to."

"Seiryuu is a female and I'm rather comfortable with her company. Our full powers kick ass if you ask me!" Rika smiled proudly and crossed her arms.

"Sounds like you two have already bonded well with your spirits. Well, Henry, Himura, all I can say is I hope you two will bond with your spirits soon. There's just no telling when another one of those Rajita creatures will appear. I have even yet to see one for myself."

"Me, too. I'd like to see what these guys are like up close and personal."

"No offense, Joey, but I really doubt you would want to," said Inumon. "These guys are tough!"

"I'll say. They're even tougher than any of the digimon we've dealt with," Kazu stated. "That includes even some of Pharaohmon's goons!"

"Wow, these Rajita guys sound like really tough hombres," Joey slightly gulped. "But I know you guys could handle them, right?"

"At least for now," Takato stated. "Suzaku warned me we were only dealing with the lower class soldiers."

"Right, and Seiryuu even told me that the heavy artillery was soon to come. This is only the tip of the iceberg guys," Rika spoke out for her respective beast guide.

"Man, even now I'm getting a little nervous," Felinismon gulped. "And I thought Pharaohmon's armies were bad."

"But I know we'll take these lower class jerks out. We've proven that we could," Takato reassured everyone.

"Yeah but how long will it take until the real monsters present themselves?" Henry pointed out.

"I shudder to think what the big boys are capable of," Kazu tried not to think about it.

"Yeah, well, and we've been aiding Takuya and his group along with the Sailor Senshi and those Spirit Detective guys," Himura pointed. "Well at least Yusuke..."

"Well, at least you guys have been getting help since we've been gone," Yugi said. "You guys really missed out on the crazy adventure we had back at Egypt!"

"When I read your e-mail, I was blown away. So the spirit's name is Atemu? How cool!" Takato said.

"Yeah, tell us about Egypt and that spirit world you guys entered! Man, I can't believe we missed out on what could have been fun!" Kenta said with excitement in his tone.

"Trust me, it was whacked out and you would have been awed by the final battle with Zorc," Joey said.

"Well..." Yugi cleared his throat as he went to re-tell the events.

-

Meanwhile as Yugi was preparing to explain the events of the Memory World, there was a commotion going on at the Tokyo Bridge location. Several cars stopped and people quickly fled out at the sight of 'terrorists'. What they failed to realize was that these were more Rajita warriors, more specifically the Shinobi sent by Kaiser Ghidorah.

"Help! There's an attack!" a group of people screamed out in terror.

Standing away from the halt traffic were two Rajita warriors. Both were garbed in black outfits and wearing dragon masks. Embedded on the front of the masks were green emeralds. They both watched the fleeing crowds and chuckled with amusement. The thought of slaughtering these 'monkeys' crossed their minds. In fact, that was their complete intention at this point.

"So, ready to slice up some Earth primates, Ravan?" the taller Shinobi wearing the red dragon mask asked his partner.

"No, no, after you, Xian-Yuio," the green dragon masked Shinobi responded. "You're better with the quick kills but leave room for me to torture the wounded."

"Why thank you brother," Ravan replied as he unveiled his black cloak and pulled out large heavy-weighted sword.

"Ooo, the heavy-weighted sword, dear Ravan?" Xian-Yuio chuckled in amusement. "Yes, I think it's time for me to pull out my artillery!"

With that said, Xian-Yuio pulled out a pair of shurikens. He looked towards the fleeing crowds and tossed his shurikens across. Several struck behind some people's backs and one even hacked a man's arm off with extreme force. The sight of the people struggling to remove the shuriken and bleeding brought sheer pleasure to Xian-Yuio.

"Now, to show you how I play, Xian!" Ravan roared out.

The larger Shinobi phased out of sight and appeared above the line rows of stalled cars. Twirling his heavy-weighted sword, Ravan slammed it down on the ground and caused a powerful force to blast away the cars. The resulting blast caused other cars to ignite in flames and explode in the process.

"Now that's accelerating. Don't you think, Xian?"

"Bah, you enjoy causing destruction through quick and painless efforts! Me? I love to resort to inflicting slow, excruciating pain on my victims. Now, watch as I demonstrate!" the maniacal Shinobi laughed out.

"Oh, you and your masochistic nature, Xian," Ravan sighed.

"Ha, you just don't know how to inflict pain on others, dear Ravan! I'm the master of sadistic methods!"

"Just make sure and eliminate as many monkeys as you can. I'll be sure to stand by and count every body. Besides, we need to collect their souls."

"Yes, yes, I know," Xian responded in annoyance. "You just let me have some fun with these mammals! Oh yes, come here you weak, pathetic monkeys! I'm going to make you squeal in agony!"

As Xian prepared to attack the helpless victims, even more were fleeing out of the scene. The Shinobi watched the fleeing crowds and took after them. Xian raised his hand and threw down more shurikens. Each ninja star struck a person across their back and caused them to fall over. Xian landed down and laughed at his victims.

"Ha! I love it! I just love it! Scream out and beg you primates! We will not be grieved by your losses!' Xian laughed out manically.

"That's enough fun, Xian," Ravan said as he pulled out his Orichalcos stone. "We came here to collect souls and that is exactly where we're going to do."

"Fine! Do as you wish! I have no use for these weaklings!" Xian snorted in annoyance. "You always run my fun..."

"Oh be quiet," Ravan turned away from his Shinobi partner and held the stone up to his head.

As he began to chant an unknown alien incantation, the green stone began to emit a bright green aura. The people who were struggling to remove the shurikens screamed out as their souls were immediately ripped out of their bodies. The souls all became collected into a mist cloud and absorbed through the Orichalcos stone.

"Yes, that's it. Sacrifice your souls for the Rajita, humans. Your souls will be the power needed to increase our weapons."

"Ha! Just leave it to me to hack your bodies up into pieces!" Xian laughed and pulled out a kitana. "And I don't see anyone who can possibly stop us! Not even the Sailor Senshi are here to save you now!"

"Even if they did oppose us, we'll be ready for them," Ravan responded. "The Senshi have never had to deal with us Shinobi before."

"How true can you be, my friend? They will never know what hit them! I have dozens of shurikens I'd love to use on those wenches. They'll provide the perfect target practice!"

"Yes, but let's make this hasty. I've gathered up enough souls from these lowly humans on this bridge. There's a whole metropolis filled with worthy souls for the stone to absorb!"

"Perfect! Allow me to lead the way!" Xian exclaimed as he charged across and sliced through a truck with one stroke of his kitana.

Retreating across the other side of the bridge, the people escaped their vehicles in hopes of escaping the Shinobi. It would only be a matter of time before the local police department would arrive. However, not even the police have any hopes of putting down these super-powered Shinobi warriors. It is going to take more than the conventional weapons to defeat Rajita soldiers.

-

As the Tamers were occupied with Yugi and Joey, the digimon noticed the commotion with the green light beaming up from the Tokyo Bridge area. Takato quickly noticed this as the spirit beast side of him sensed the Orichalcos presence.

"Oh my god! Look at that!" Kazu exclaimed.

"It's a beam from an Orichalcos stone!" Yugi shouted. "I can easily recognize that beam anywhere!"

"Takato! We have to move out now!" Guilmon said to his partner. "I'll bet Suzaku can agree!"

"Well, Suzaku, what do you think?" Takato asked his beast guardian.

"_Yes, it's time, Takato! Another Rajita threat has arrived to collect the souls of innocence!"_

"No arguing against you, Suzaku. All right, I'm on it!" Takato agreed. "Rika, did you just speak with Seiryuu?"

"Yeah, and I'm heading out! Renamon, let's move!"

"Yes, let's go," Renamon nodded and scooped Rika in her arms.

"Now this is something we have to go see for ourselves, Yug!" Joey said.

"Yeah, no doubt! I really want to see Takato and Rika in action with their new powers," Yugi replied. "We'll be tagging along, too."

"Don't forget us!" Felinismon called out as she picked Jeri up. "I'm not going to miss out on this!"

"Henry! Himura! It's time! You make sure to-" Takato gave instructions to this fellow Tamers but soon realized they were absent. "Hey, where did they go?"

"Look! They're already racing out to the bridge!" Kenta pointed out. "Those two must be hungry for action!"

"Terriermon and Inumon have already gone after them," Jeri stated.

"So, could it be time then?" the goggle head wondered.

"Time? You mean time for them to merge with their beast spirits?" Rika asked the boy.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. I have a feeling either Henry or Himura will be next. This is something we have to see for ourselves," Takato nodded as he dashed off after his friends.

"Wait for me, Takato!" Guilmon called out.

"Renamon, let's go after them."

"I'm on it."

With everyone dashing off in pursuit of Henry and Himura, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon were left behind. It wasn't long before they realized they had been left behind and raced off in pursuit of their friends.

"Hey, wait for us! There's no way we're missing out on this!" the boys called out in unison.

"**_SPOON!_**" Guardromon hollered out.

With everyone off towards Tokyo Bridge, a green-haired young woman watched them leave in pursuit of the battle against the Rajita Shinobi. Setsuna Meioh had caught a glimpse of Takato and Rika to sense the spirit of their beasts. She was enthralled with the fact that young children were going to get themselves involved in dangerous battles. However, unlike Neptune and Uranus, she had no plans to stop the Tamers. She had seen Takato's fusion with Suzaku and watched Seirika through her garnet orb.

"So far, it's looking good for the children, but one has to wonder if the next two will deem themselves worthy," Setsuna whispered. "Prove me wrong, children."

-

Upon arriving at Tokyo Bridge, Henry and Himura were the first to arrive at the site. They gasped when the two Shinobi came into view. The boys looked towards one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, Henry, you think you can call your spirit by now?"

"Funny. I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey, Himura! Henry! We're coming!" Terriermon called out as he rode on top of Inumon. "YEE-HAW!"

"I'm not a horse, Terriermon..." muttered the dark canine.

"So where are the clowns we're going to end up mopping the floor with?" Terriermon asked.

"Um, would you call those two clowns?" Henry pointed towards the two Shinobi.

"Um, no... Not really," Terriermon chuckled and sweat dropped.

"You really need to watch your mouth, Terriermon," Himura stated. "Now, listen, you two are going to go in there and stop those guys until everyone else can get here!"

"Right, just leave these two jerks with us!" Inumon nodded in reply.

Just then, before the two boys realized it, the Shinobi turned and noticed them. Ravan pointed his sword directly at them and chuckled.

"Well, well, isn't this convenient, Xian? The first wave of earth's defenses have already decided to show themselves!"

"Ha! You mean these are the ones that united with the Senshi? How pathetic!" Xian laughed at digimon and the Tamers. "I can take them with two arms tied behind my damn back!"

"So, you think we're bunch of wimps?" Terriermon huffed out. "Henry! Let me at that big mouth!"

"Looks like you found somebody that can match your attitude," Henry slightly chuckled. "But if these guys want a fight, then they're going to get one!"

"No doubt about that, Henry! Inumon, let's take out this Rajita trash!" Himura called out while holding up his D-Ark.

"DIGIVOLVE!" the boys called out in unison.

_**EVOLUTION!**_

"Terriermon **_SHINKA! GARGOMON!_**"

"Inumon **_SHINKA! HELL INUMON!_**"

The two digimon leaped out into the middle of the bridge to face off against the two Shinobi. Ravan and Xian looked towards one another while chuckling in amusement. They didn't even take their new opponents seriously. Gargomon growled in frustration and stepped forward.

"Hey, what are you two chuckleheads laughing at?" Gargomon armed his guns at the duo. "Are you laughing out of fear?"

"Who said we were even afraid of you?" Ravan couldn't contain his chuckling and pointed at the gun-wielding digimon. "You two are simply not worth our time."

"Oh, so you think we're just a bunch of jokes to you?" Hell Inumon looked at the duo with furious eyes.

"If you want to put it that way, then... Yeah," Xian nodded and snickered. "We Shinobi don't have time to be dealing with you pantywaists."

"Oh, you're going to regret calling me a pantywaist," Gargomon muttered. "I hope you two are ready to eat some lead!"

"Let me handle the mouthy one," Ravan coolly stepped forward and held his big-weighted sword. "Bring it, big mouth."

"Eat this! **_Gargo Lasers!_**"

As Gargomon launched out his attack at the Shinobi, Ravan displayed impressive speed by side-stepping the bullets. None of them even struck the warrior and he left many after images to throw Gargomon's aim off. As Gargomon stopped, Ravan reappeared in place with his sword intact and no damage on his body.

"Holy... crap!" Himura exclaimed.

"That guy moved so fast that Gargomon didn't even leave a mark on him!" Henry gasped out in shock. "Plus, he did all while holding that heavy sword. That is impressive!"

"So, is that all you've got, big mouth?" Ravan asked as he brought his sword and smashed the ground with its weight. "I clearly think you are pathetic."

"Oh yeah? Well, apparently, you haven't even bothered to challenge me!" Hell Inumon exclaimed.

"Please, leave me with the canine," Xian stepped forward with his blades. "Come on! I'll you some impressive speed of mine."

"Then bring it on, you punk!" Hell Inumon called out. "I'm coming right for you!"

With that said the dark canine dashed across at the Shinobi warrior. Before he had a chance to catch the Rajita, Xian phased out of the way. This managed throw Hell Inumon off his game. He turned and found two Xian chuckling at him. It was the old clone trick used by fictional ninja warriors.

"Maybe I can just pick up the scent off one of his clones and see which one is the real guy," Hell Inumon sniffed.

However, he couldn't even pick up a scent from either one. There was no scent to trace and it made it difficult for the canine.

"Ha, you can't even decide which one is the real me! I don't leave off a scent and I doubt you have a ninja sixth sense to sense my aura!" the two Xians spoke out simultaneously.

"Whoa, this is too confusing! Who is the real one?" Himura looked across at the two clones.

"Beats me!" Henry blurted out.

"Heck, I don't care! I'm pumping them full of lead! Dodge this!" Gargomon cried out and proceeded to fire at the clones.

However, much to Gargomon's dismay, the Xian duo dodged the bullets by side-stepping. They quickly dashed across to spin around Gargomon while leaving numerous after images. This threw the gun-wielding bunny off and caused him to spin around. He tipped over with his eyes completely glazed over.

"Ugh... Man, what a rush..." Gargomon said. "Wow... My head is going all spiny!"

"Gargomon! No!" Henry cried out in horror.

"Hang in there, Gargomon!" Hell Inumon exclaimed.

Before Hell Inumon had a chance to move, Ravan phased directly in front of him with his heavy sword overhead.

"Going somewhere, mongrel?" Ravan said as he delivered a spinning kick to Hell Inumon's face.

"Inumon!" screamed Himura.

"Ok, that does it! Henry, I need more power!" Gargomon called out directly to his Tamer.

"Go for it, Gargomon! Show them what speed is all about with Rapidmon!"

With that said Gargomon slowly got on his feet and became encased inside a data coding. He was undergoing his evolution into his ultimate-level form.

_**MATRIX EVOLUTION!**_

"Gargomon **_CHOU SHINKA! RAPIDMON!_**"

The green armored digimon came flying out of the data coding shell and towards the Shinobi pair. Ravan quickly phased out of the way while the Xian clones spread out across the bridge.

"Yeah, go get him, Rapidmon!" Henry called out to his partner.

"Right-o, Henry! Now, ninja boys, let's see you dodge this!" Rapidmon locked a target on the Xian duo and Ravan. "**_RAPID FIRE!_**"

The ultimate-level digimon launched out a barrage of missiles all at once. They came flying down directly at the Shinobi. However, much to the mouthy digimon's horrifying dismay, Ravan raised his heavy-weighted sword and spun it overhead. The spinning edges of the whole sword created a rotating 'fan' funnel and destroyed the missiles in place. Rapidmon was shocked at the feat the Shinobi executed.

"Well done, Ravan!" the Xian duo laughed out. "That'll show him that not even conventional weaponry can defeat us Shinobi!"

"Is that all you've got?" Ravan asked out of boredom. "My sword was able to dispel your missiles. I can't even bring myself to consider you a worthy opponent!"

"Ha! I was just warming up there, pal!" Rapidmon chuckled despite being slightly intimidated.

"Let me handle this!" the Xian clones snickered and stepped out to take Rapidmon.

"Oh, so we have ourselves a volunteer? The batter steps up to the plate! This one's for you Big Bambino!" Rapidmon exclaimed as he unleashed a green triangle directly for the Xian clones. "**_TRI-BEAM!_**"

The powerful beam was sent hurtling across for the Xian clones. Henry, Himura and Hell Inumon all watched with anticipation. But their hopes were immediately shattered as the Xian duo started to chant an ancient incantation. Then, they placed their hands out in front and completely froze the beam in place. They held the beam directly in place and snapped their fingers simultaneously. Within an instant, Rapidmon's beam shattered into fragments.

"Wha-What-What!" Rapidmon freaked out. "How did you do that!"

"That's impossible! How could he have done that?" Henry exclaimed.

"He... Those two just cancelled out his attack, but I don't see how they were able to!" Himura shouted.

"Heh, if you're a Shinobi like us, then you would understand," the Xian pair spoke out. "As a Shinobi, we have practiced many disciplines. We have also mastered the ability to use our ki force to stop an enemy's attack and completely dispel it. Yes, I know it seems this is a difficult concept to understand, but it won't matter. For soon, you will all be dead."

"And your souls will belong to us," Ravan spoke as he held the Orichalcos stone.

"Ha! Not if I have anything to say about it! I'm still not finished with you!" Rapidmon shouted.

"And neither am I!" Hell Inumon called out while sitting up.

"Well, Ravan, we have ourselves some two persistent fools. What do you say we show them how serious we Shinobi can be in combat?"

"Yes, let's and we'll take those boys' souls to add to our collection," Ravan nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough! You here that fools? This is it! I hope you have yourselves an insurance policy, because this is it for you!" exclaimed the Xian pair.

"Great, and now we're in trouble. I just hope the others can get here soon," Himura said.

"Better yet, anyone. We can afford some aid right about now," Henry replied. _"I don't care who but we need some help with these Shinobi!"_

-

Meanwhile, with the siege still occurring at Tokyo Bridge, Kouji and Kouichi noticed the commotion occurring. They managed to catch a glimpse of Himura, Henry and their partner digimon.

"Look, Kouji!" Kouichi pointed out. "It's Henry and our good friend, Himura!"

"Yeah and their partners are in trouble," Kouji nodded. "So, it's another one of the Rajita it appears. Well, bro, you ready to kick some Rajita butts?"

"I thought you would never ask! Let's move!" Kouichi responded.

The brothers raced down the street in pursuit for Tokyo Bridge. They had hoped that they would arrive just in time to give the support Himura and Henry needed at the moment. The situation was looking grim with Rapidmon and Hell Inumon not faring so well. The brothers would hope to at least turn the tables against the Shinobi, but the question is: Would it be enough?

-

The Shinobi had turned the tables on Rapidmon and Hell Inumon. Ravan slammed his sword against the ground and created a long trail across the concrete. Hell Inumon jumped away in order to avoid the devastating force. He looked down and noticed that Ravan had vanished. Before he knew it, Hell Inumon saw Ravan raising his blade overhead and prepared to deliver the decisive blow through the canine digimon.

"You're mine!" Ravan roared out.

"Beautiful, Ravan! Now cleave him in half!" the Xian pair exclaimed.

"Inumon!" Himura cried out in horror at the thought of his own partner being eliminated.

"I'm coming!" Rapidmon exclaimed as she sped through mid-air and prepared to phase out. _"No! That ninja guy definitely has an edge over me in speed! I don't think I can make it! Man, this is a really bad time to make any jokes!"_

Suddenly, before Ravan's sword made contact with Hell Inumon, a blur came blitzing across and pushed Hell Inumon away. Ravan came dropping down and slammed his sword through the ground. The impact of the sword formed a near twenty foot crater. He looked up and found a new arrival. Standing on top of a diesel truck was Wolfmon with Hell Inumon by his side. Ravan's eyes became locked with Wolfmon's at that very moment.

"Well, Ravan, it appears we have some uninvited guests," the Xian pair snickered. "He was able to blitz by you at the last moment before that fool got cleaved in half."

"Though, I wonder who it is," Ravan muttered. "He has to be another one of the Senshi's new allies."

"All right, Kouji! Just in time!" Himura hollered out. "Way to save Inumon!"

"I'll say, nice timing!" Henry agreed.

"Well, he beat me to the punch, but did he really have to show off with that entrance?" Rapidmon scoffed. "Not that it matters. Nice seeing you again, Kouji!"

"It's good to see you guys again," Wolfmon waved to his comrades. "Himura, I see you're doing well, friend."

"Yeah! Hey, is your brother here?"

"Heck, you can't forget about me!" Loweemon called out from the distance.

The group turned to find the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Loweemon, standing beside a Jeep Tahoe. He waved out to the Tamers and their digimon partners.

"All right, you, too!" Himura said with excitement in his voice.

"I see you guys are having problems with these two," Wolfmon said.

"You won't believe it! These two managed to slap us around! They call themselves Shinobi," Hell Inumon informed the Warrior of Light. "I advise warning. They're sneaky."

"Well, I can't argue with that. All Shinobi are like that," Loweemon replied. "But if you guys are having trouble, then just leave it to us."

"Yeah, if anything, Kouichi and I are almost Shinobi in nature in our warrior forms," Wolfmon pulled out his energy kitanas. "This is just my style of fighting."

"I couldn't have said that better myself, brother," Loweemon responded while pulling out his darkness staff.

"Well, isn't this amusing, Ravan? They're brothers just like us and enjoy the sport of Shinobi arts. I say this should prove to be interesting," the Xian duo said while observing the brothers.

"They also have different affiliations. One represents the light and the other represents darkness," Ravan replied. "Just like how we differ in our killing styles. I prefer the quick kills and you are a sadist."

"Nice analogy there, mutant," Wolfmon called out. "You make very good observations about my brother and me. Yes, we are yin and yang, but we love one another dearly. I'm sure you two share a brotherly love."

"Well, whether we do or not, doesn't matter to you," replied Ravan. "You two have come here spoil our entertainment. We do not appreciate uninvited guests jumping in at the last minute. However, you two have given me an idea. Since we all share a common liking for the Shinobi arts, why don't we settle it this: the old ninja fashion?"

"Now, that's a good idea, brother!" the Xian pair stated.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I have no objection," Wolfmon gripped his kitanas. "But I'm not going to be holding back! Loweemon, you take the 'Wonder Twins'! I've got the guy with the big sword!"

"Right!" Loweemon called out and jumped across to face off with the Xian clone duo.

"Now, this is something I'm going to enjoy!" Rapidmon observed. "Now if only I had some popcorn and soda to enjoy this!"

"Now isn't the time, Rapidmon," Henry sighed.

"I don't know. I think this is going to be a treat to watch if you ask me," Himura replied.

"Well, there they go!" Hell Inumon pointed out.

In nearly an immediate second, both Wolfmon and Ravan dashed towards each other. The Warrior of Light spun around with his kitanas in hopes of nailing Ravan. The Shinobi was quick to dodge to the side and avoid contact with the spinning kitana blades. Wolfmon was quite impressed with how fast the warrior moved while carrying a heavy-weighted weapon.

"Wow, now you're fast!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "But can you dodge this?"

As Wolfmon made the declaration, he kneeled over and delivered an elbow shot into Ravan's chest. The Shinobi stopped for a minute and looked down at Wolfmon. He responded with an annoyed gesture and slammed his sword down. Wolfmon rolled away to the right side and turned to find the sword penetrated through the ground with force.

All Wolfmon could say once he saw the large twenty-foot crater was, "Damn! Now, that was close!"

"Impressive? My sword that is," Ravan snickered. "I see you've taken a fond liking to it?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Wolfmon jumped back to his feet.

"You have great reflexes, warrior. But, had my sword struck you, it would have been over."

"Perhaps, but you clearly didn't hit me," Wolfmon stood still in a battle position.

"Good, I see you're rearing to go. Now, let us continue this duel," the Shinobi placed two fingers in front and started to chant.

"_He's going for a technique, but which one?"_ Wolfmon thought as he observed the Shinobi carefully.

Meanwhile, the Xian pair threw numerous shurikens from different corners. Loweemon found himself dodging as many shuriken as possible. The Warrior of Darkness brought his staff in front and protected himself from the barrage of ninja stars. The duo took pleasure in seeing Loweemon defending himself and desperately evading the deadly shurikens.

"Man, are these the only weapons you two can resort to?" Loweemon grumbled out of frustration.

"No, we could use our kitanas," the duo snickered. "But I think we'll take sick pleasure in watching you jumping around for your life!"

"Not for long!" Loweemon said as the lion mouth on his chest shot out a black blast directly at the duo. "**_SHADOW METEOR!_**"

Once the ball came hurtling across, one of the Xians quickly chanted an incantation and dashed across. He took his kitana and sliced **_THROUGH_** the dark ball. Loweemon gasped out in utter disbelief as his own attack was easily hacked in half. Then, the other Xian phased behind Loweemon and jammed two fingers behind the warrior's back. Loweemon roared out in torturous pain. The Rajita dug his fingers deeper and forced Loweemon down his knees.

"Loweemon!" Wolfmon exclaimed as he caught glimpse of his brother.

"Hey, you should worry about your own life rather than that of your brother's!" Ravan proclaimed and swung his sword across.

Wolfmon quickly ducked under the swung blade and slid under Ravan. The Shinobi quickly phased out and reappeared right at the spot Ravan had slid. He held his sword and raised it to deal the finishing blow.

"Damn! He's too fast!" Wolfmon cried out.

"Nice attempt, warrior, but my speed still exceeds yours," Ravan chuckled as he prepared to finish the Warrior of Light. "Any last words before you met your maker?"

"Crap! Kouji! Kouichi!" Himura cried out and clenched his fists. "Inumon! Do what you can to distract those guys to give the brothers time to get back on their feet!"

"Right!"

"Actually, you can give that to us, kid," the voice of a female called out.

Before the Shinobi knew it, a pair of attacks came hurtling down towards them. First, a pair of lighting bolts followed by heart chains and numerous fire arrows. Ravan quickly dodged these attacks and jumped away on top of a car. The Xian duo cancelled out each incoming attack with his shurikens.

"Hey! Those attacks! It's the Sailor Senshi, Loweemon!" Wolfmon exclaimed while getting up.

"Yeah and just in time, too!" Loweemon nodded.

As everyone looked up, the three Inner Senshi were standing together on top of a ledge on the side of the bridge. They stood together with their fingers pointed down directly at the Shinobi.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Henry said.

"Man, they just know when to make an entrance. I'm so jealous," Rapidmon scoffed. "Everyone is outdoing me in the grand entrance."

"Don't worry about it, Rapidmon. Those girls always know when to make a surprise entrance," Hell Inumon assured the cyborg rabbit.

Leaping down from the ledge, the Inner Senshi trio landed onto the bridge area to face down against the Shinobi. Loweemon and Wolfmon lifted themselves off the ground. Could the Senshi be the ones to permanently put away these ninja warriors?

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and observed the enemies. She easily recognized their outfits and nodded.

"Yeah, these guys are clearly Shinobi," Jupiter nodded in observation. Mars, Venus, we had better be careful with these guys. The Shinobi are capable of even resorting to sneaky tactics."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Mars replied. "I already know and trained under some of the ninja styles, especially I still have my ninja powers."

"That's right! We'll fight shinobi strength with our own ninja powers the Dra-Warriors gave us! Remember?" Sailor Venus reminded her comrades.

"Right! That is exactly what we're going to use. Mars and I have already nearly perfected the ninja fighting style, but have you, Venus-chan?"

"Um, well, to tell you the truth... No?" Venus chuckled innocently and rubber her head.

"Oh, Venus, what are we going to do with your lazy ass?" Sailor Mars lowered her head and sweat dropped.

"Ah, so the Sailor Senshi have studied under the ninja arts, too? Well, this should prove to be interesting," Ravan spoke out. "Perhaps, you can provide us with the challenge my brother and I are looking for."

"Oh, is that so? Well, we accept your challenge, Shinobi boy!" Sailor Jupiter responded. "Sailor Mars, you have perfected some techniques, right?"

"Some, but trust me. They're effective," the raven-haired warrior reassured her comrade.

"Good! Venus, please try and use something effective with these guys," Jupiter warned her. "That's all I'm saying and keep your guard up!"

"Right! You don't have to worry about me, guys! I can take care of myself just fine," Venus crossed her arms.

Ravan observed the three Senshi and directed a glaze towards Sailor Jupiter. Yes, clearly he could tell the brunette was the expert in the martial arts and somewhat more knowledgeable about the Shinobi.

"How about you and me, Princess Jupiter?" Ravan pointed his weapon at Jupiter. "You seem to know a lot about the art of self defense. I would like to test my Shinobi skills on you."

"You want me? Ha, just bring it," Sailor Jupiter smirked and smashed her right fist against her left palm.

"Looks like we'll be taking the Wonder Twins, Mars," Venus pointed at the pair.

"Well, yeah," Sailor Mars replied. "Just remember to rely on your Ninja Sailor techniques."

"Right! I'll keep that in mind. Thank you very much," Venus slightly rolled her eyes. _"Heh, wait until I surprise Jupiter and Venus with this technique I've been perfecting! They're going to flip!"_

"Let's show them how we Shinobi operate, brother. If you will, demonstrate your skills to Princess Mars and Venus," Ravan stated in order as he kept his gaze towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Man, are you sure those girls can take these guys?" Rapidmon wondered as he watched the scene.

"Well, one thing's for sure, they did help us inflict damage on Brutus," said Himura. "Their attacks are magically based and there's no doubt these guys are not resistant to it."

"Yeah, besides, the Senshi are specialized in fighting intergalactic beings before. If memory serves me right, they drove off what appeared to be a UFO shaped like a black crystal star."

"Well, who knows? At least they're here and that's all that really matters," Hell Inumon replied. "This should be fine. I wonder if they know any ninja style of fighting."

Loweemon observed the Senshi and turned to his brother, "So, what's your verdict, brother?"

"I think the Senshi should do fine as long as they fight seriously. Of course, two of them claim to be pretty effective hand to hand experts and know the style of martial arts," Wolfmon replied. "All we can do now is leave it up to the girls."

"C'mon, Senshi, don't let your guard down with these guys," Loweemon said.

Sailor Jupiter leaped across onto the battleground and encircled Ravan. The Shinobi kept a gaze towards her and studied her every move. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Venus quickly engaged in combat with the Xian pair. One Xian threw out numerous ninja stars, which Mars was able to evade by dashing around the bridge. She jumped on top of a diesel and waited for the Shinobi warrior to follow in pursuit.

The Rajita Shinobi hopped on top of the truck and pulled out his kitana. He dashed across and stabbed his sword forward, which Sailor Mars managed to dodge to one side. She flipped back and summoned a wave of flames from out of her hands. The Shinobi threw his cloak in front of himself and shielded his body from the flames. As he uncovered himself, he found that the raven-haired beauty was gone. Suddenly, a fire arrow came hurtling towards him and struck him in the shoulder. Xian roared out in pain and turned to find Sailor Mars kneeling down with an arrow in hand.

"She moved so fast that even I couldn't detect her!" Xian exclaimed. "Nice display of speed, Senshi of the Flames. But, you forget that we Shinobi are always one step ahead!"

As soon as he said this, he removed his mask and revealed a reptilian face. He opened his eyes to reveal red, glassy lifeless pupils. With these eyes, he quickly glared at the female and appeared to be scanning her whole body. Then, without warning, Xian summoned forth flames from out of his hands.

"What? But, how!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Just a little technique I've learned as a long found member of the Rajita Shinobi clan," Xian chuckled. "It's my copy technique!"

"Great... Why didn't I see this coming?" Mars scowled.

"No, an eye for an eye!" Xian created a bow and arrow out of flames. "Take this! **_MARS FLAME SNIPER!_**"

As the fire arrow came directly for the female, she quickly leaped up into mid-air and watched it slam against a concrete section of the bridge. It had enough power to penetrate and topple concrete! Sailor Mars couldn't believe how much more power Xian was generated in the copied attack.

"Hey, I'll have you know I copyrighted that attack! You're going to pay big time, jackass!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus dodged every shuriken the other Xian was throwing at her. Venus jumped over towards a truck. However, Xian phased behind her and tapped the blonde girl on her shoulder. As Venus turned, Xian slashed across with his sword. She managed to dodge the slash attempt and executed a back flip. Xian came following in pursuit and stabbed across. Fortunately for Venus, she was quick on her feet and excellent in terms of maneuvering around.

"You move well, young one, but you have to ask yourself. How long can you last?" Xian snickered.

"More than long enough to hang with you! Don't underestimate the V!" Sailor Venus back-flipped and landed on her feet.

"Yes, you Senshi are graceful like felines, but we Shinobi are flawless," the ninja stated promptly.

"Ha, so you just used a clone technique, didn't you?" Venus asked the Shinobi.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, two can play it that game!" Sailor Venus called out as an orange flow of energy encircled her.

Xian observed her carefully and gasped, _"My gosh, she's summoning enough Ninja ki energy to perform a clone technique? Bah, but I doubt she can create more than one."_

Then, before Xian proved himself wrong, his eyes widened in shock as he saw ten copies of Sailor Venus at once. This was all thanks to the Ninja Sailor powers Venus had reserved during the last seven months. Xian couldn't believe his eyes and looked across at the ten Senshi.

"You... You just advanced the clone technique! But how!" Xian blurted out. _"But that's impossible! It takes years of hard work, meditation and ki gathering to perform an advanced technique! I can barely create five but this girl can make ten in total? What is her secret? I don't recall Senshi ever possessing Shinobi or any other ninja style of training."_

"Surprised you didn't I?" the real Sailor Venus stepped out and grinned._ "How cool! I made it work! Now, to test it out on this jerk face!"_

Xian stepped into a battle stance and prepared himself against the Venus clones.

"All right, girls! Go, lay the smack down on this jerk and give him the beating he deserves!" Sailor Venus called out in order.

As Sailor Venus declared her attack, the clones jumped out and dashed out towards Xian. He gripped his kitana and dashed across to stab a Venus clone. Rather than getting stabbed, the clone exploded into a cloud of smoke and in place of it was a small, cute Sailor Venus doll signaling the 'V' sign with its fingers. The doll even went as far as to talk.

"V stands for Victory! Gotta love me!" the doll blurted out and giggled.

Xian growled out of frustration and watched the nine Sailor Venus clones scurry across the bridge. One came leaping overhead and launched her _Crescent Beam_. The mutant quickly deflected the beam back with his kitana. The clone was struck and exploded into cloud of smoke. Another Sailor Venus doll dropped and blurted out the same phrase. Annoyed with the doll, Xian slashed it in half.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, jerk! Prepare to feel the wrath of eight angry blondes!" the clones called out in unison and pointed their fingers directly at him. **_"CRESCENT BEAM!"_**

The eight beams came directly for the mutant. There was no possible solution for him to deflect these blasts, but he did come up with a useful technique. He simply stood there and crossed his arms. Once the beams struck Xian head on, he exploded in the process. The Venus clones cheered out in victory and watched as nothing was left of Xian. In place of him was a ten foot deep crater.

"Yeah! Victory for Sailor V!" the real Sailor Venus formed a 'V' with her fingers. "Woo-hoo! Ninja Sailor techniques kick Shinobi's butts twenty-four hours and seven days a week! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Venus! Look out behind you!" Wolfmon called out as he pointed out behind Venus.

"What!" the blonde-haired warrior gasped out and then noticed a piece of wood lying inside the crater. _"No, but what does this mean...? Wait, that's just it! He used his own clone to throw me off and used a piece of wood to duplicate himself!"_

Spinning around, Sailor Venus was met with an elbow shot across her face. The one who delivered the blow was Xian. He then followed it up with fist into her gut. This had enough force to send Venus landing onto a car windshield.

"Venus!" Mars and Jupiter called out to their comrade.

"Pay attention to me, Jupiter!" Ravan roared out and swung his sword over Jupiter.

The Senshi ducked under the sword slash attempt and delivered a jump double kick into Ravan's gut. This did nothing to make Ravan notice as he snatched Jupiter by her right leg with one hand. He tossed her overhead like a rag doll and hurled her into the back door of the diesel truck. The female's back slammed hard against the metal and she became stuck through the door itself. Ravan then placed the sword on the ground and chanted under his breath. Sailor Jupiter slowly struggled to pull herself out and sensed the energy her larger opponent was gathering.

"Crap... He's already gathering his ki!" Jupiter called out. "I shudder to think what kind of crazy ass powers this guy is going to throw at me!"

"Now, please be a good girl and stay right where you are at," snickered Ravan. "This technique will be enough to kill you!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" the brothers of light and darkness called out.

As Ravan turned to one corner, both Wolfmon and Loweemon attacked the larger Shinobi with their respective attacks.

"**_SHADOW METEOR!"  
_**

"_**HOWLING LASER!"**_

The attacks struck the Shinobi with force, but not enough to even faze him. Wolfmon jumped out and attacked Ravan with his laser kitanas. With Wolfmon holding Ravan at bay, this gave Loweemon enough time to help pull Sailor Jupiter from out of her predicament.

"Thanks, Loweemon, but I think I could have done that myself," Sailor Jupiter smiled to Loweemon. "Now, let's take this guy! I think the three of us can handle him."

"Well, you sure sound confident about that, but it's worth a shot," nodded Loweemon.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars jumped up and delivered a martial arts kick into Xian's torso. This managed to stagger the alien Shinobi back and gave Sailor Mars enough time to summon flames through her fists. Before Xian could even blink, the fiery Senshi clobbered the Shinobi with flame-coated fists. Each blow scorched different parts of his body. The Senshi was not fooling around anymore and would not resort to childish tricks like Venus performed earlier. She was going for the instant kill.

"So, you think you can one-up me in copying techniques?" Sailor Mars smiled darkly. "Even if you do copy techniques, you can fully harness the full capabilities and learn how to use it. It takes discipline to learn such advanced techniques."

"Bah, I don't have to know this from Senshi!" Xian retorted.

"No, but as a martial artist in my own right, I know just how difficult it can be to learn a new discipline. But, you know what I did? I learned and trained. I didn't go around cheating and copying other people's styles. As a Sailor warrior, I implemented my training to be a more efficient Senshi and to protect my princess. You clearly have no respect for your Shinobi art. Hell, I'll bet your brother has worked hard to become who he is!"

"You don't know anything about us, primate," Xian pulled out his kitana. "Let's see what kind of technique you've learned with your own ninja style training!"

"Well, since you asked," Sailor Mars rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked. "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

Then, before long, Sailor Mars clasped her hands together with her index fingers pressed together. She closed her eyes and uttered a chant. Xian had seen enough and dashed across to slash the Senshi in half. Then, before his sword connected, it melted as soon as it struck the flame aura building around Mars.

"What! My sword!" Xian shouted out of apparent disbelief. "No matter I'll simply just copy your technique!"

"Be my guest but I doubt you even know the full dynamics of executing this one," Sailor Mars calmly spoke out and whispered her Shinto chant. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Gin, Retsu, Sai, Zen... Akuryo Taisen!"

"Two can play it that game!" Xian called out as he too chanted the same Shinto phrase. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Gin, Retsu, Sai, Zen... Akuryo Taisen!"

With that said, both Mars and Xian created two snake-like fire beasts. For the Senshi, it was a red-orange snake powered by the purifying light of the Shinto gods. Xian summoned a dark-flamed snake. Both snakes' mouths gaped wide open and unveiled fangs. Xian was too focused on feeding his snake more power but Mars focused on uniting her Ninja ki with the snake while not over feeding it with energy.

"Now! Evil spirit, be gone!" Mars called out and unleashed the purified flame snake at the Shinobi. "**_MARS SNAKE FIRE!_**"

"One back at you! **_MARS SNAKE FIRE!_**"

The two flame snakes collided with force and both were at an immediate standstill. It was unpredictable to know which flame snake would triumph, but Sailor Mars appeared very confident in her ability. In fact, a sly smirk across the girl's face. She had figured out her enemy's technique flaw.

As for Sailor Venus, the fight wasn't going too well for her. She had now lost all of her clones due to a constrained two-minute limit. She can't summon more clones until she conserves her energy for another hour. She found herself lying on top of the car windshield with the other Xian standing tall over her.

"Unfortunately for you, your clones had a time limit, but I can keep my clones for as long as I'm conscious," Xian snickered and licked his sword. "Ready to taste my blade. I wish to know how good your delicious blood tastes."

"Eww, no!" Sailor Venus shuddered and struggled to sit up.

"Well, unfortunately for you, your end has come, Senshi of Venus! Sayonara!" Xian raised his kitana overhead and was a second from ending the life of the female.

"_Oh god, is this the end of me? The end of Sailor V? No! I haven't even found myself the perfect guy for me to marry or even jumpstarted my idol career!" _Venus closed her eyes and gulped.

"**_DIE!"_**

As Xian raised his sword, everyone gasped out and attempted to move out to save her. Unfortunately most of the combatants were tied up with the Shinobi. This left Rapidmon and Hell Inumon to run in and save her. Then, from out of nowhere blast of blue energy came shooting across and sent Xian flying back through a car. Everyone, including the combatants, stopped to find the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, standing out with his right index finger pointed out. Standing by his side was Kuwabara. They had clearly seen enough of the damage inflicted by the two Shinobi.

"Well, did someone forget to invite us to the party?" asked Yusuke. "It seems you guys have your hands full with these ninjas."

"Shinobi? Look, their outfits are almost like the Shinobi team we fought at the Dark Tournament," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Yeah, you don't say?"

"Yusuke! Thank goodness you and Kuwabara came!" Sailor Jupiter called out to the boys.

"Yeah... Guys, you came just in time, too," Sailor Venus chuckled.

Just then, Sailor Venus looked up to find a looming shadow standing over here. Rapidmon was standing over the fallen Senshi and scooped her up in his arms.

You could use a little hand there, missy," Rapidmon snickered as he flew away from the battle areas.

"Thanks..."

"Sure, no problem. Let's just make sure to stay out of their way," the green-armored ultimate nodded. "Hey, Henry! Now would be a good time for you and your spirit to fuse. Um, like right now?"

"But I don't even know where to begin?" Henry replied.

"Himura, what about you?" asked Hell Inumon.

"It's difficult to say, but we have to know how Takato and Rika did it!"

"Speaking of those guys, where are they?" Rapidmon wondered.

"Oh your friends have been kept at bay by our soldiers," Ravan responded. "We simply do not need anymore distractions to get in our way."

"Ah, so you can beat around our digimon? Now, that's not cool!" Himura exclaimed. "Man, just how did Takato and Rika, do it? Do I have to call in the spirit of Byakko?"

"Same here. Do I need to call upon Genbu?" Henry looked down at his pocket and sighed nervously.

"Hey, ninja boys! Fun's over because the Great Urameshi is taking your asses out!" Yusuke called out directly. "Kuwabara, you sure you're right about having no spirit energy?"

"None! I can't even bring out a spirit dagger!" Kuwabara nodded in reply. "Damn this is really bad timing to not have any powers."

"Well, you'll just have to stand back and make sure to get as many people out of here as possible. These punks are going down!"

"Well, that's nice, Yusuke, but you think you can use more action and talk less trash?" Sailor Mars called out while struggling against Xian's dark flame snake.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Just give me a second," Yusuke waved to the Senshi of Flame. "Geez, I could take these Shinobi myself if I have to, but I know you guys aren't as powerful as me."

"Yeah, well said," Sailor Jupiter slightly rolled her eyes.

"Give us a hand here will ya?" Wolfmon called out.

"Allow me butt in and have some piece of the fun! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon launched out missiles down at Ravan.

As quickly as Rapidmon launched his missiles, the Shinobi was even faster and easily evaded the shots. The heroes shielded themselves from the ensuing blast of the missile impacts

"Hey! How about a little more warning next time before you go trigger happy, Rapidmon?" Loweemon called out.

"Heh, sorry about that!" Rapidmon said while flapping his arms crazily.

Ravan snorted out of annoyance and proceeded to slam his heavy-weighted sword on the ground. The force of the sword caused cracks to form and trailed along the bridge. The heroes watched as the trail went further out. Suddenly, a fire truck came towards the bridge area in order to put out the fires. Little did they realize that the crack trail was coming along their path. The Senshi and the digimon already figured out what would happen at any given minute now.

Then, a loud crack was heard and the side from which the fire truck came was starting to collapse. The fire department crew quickly panicked once they realized the predicament they were in. Their truck was slowly but surely starting to tip over.

"Oh crap!" Yusuke cursed out. "That truck is going to tip over!"

"No! Some of you guys have to go and help them!" Sailor Mars called out.

"We're on it! Let's go Rapidmon!" Hell Inumon responded as he dashed off towards the tipping fire truck.

"Lead the way, partner!" Rapidmon said as he flew off in pursuit of his digimon comrade.

"If you guys need help with getting those guys out of there, leave it to me, Kuwabara!" the teen followed the digimon. "Make way for the Great Kuwabara!"

"Hey, only I can put great beside my name!" Yusuke griped. "Now, with them saving those people, it's just down to the rest of us taking these Shinobi clowns down."

"Oh, treat us like a joke, will you?" the Xian that Yusuke shot jumped back to his feet.

"Well, you ninja boys just aren't worth my time. I'm just here to help these guys out since they're cool in my book," Yusuke smirked to the Senshi and the legendary warrior duo.

"Great to know you're confident in yourself, but how about giving us a hand?" Sailor Jupiter called to Yusuke and ducked under another sword swipe by Ravan.

"Geez, I'm coning already!" Yusuke responded and dashed across at the Xian he blasted earlier. "Let's go, you and me ninja!"

"I do have a name! It's-"

Before Xian had a chance to finish his sentence, Yusuke blurred right in front of him and slammed a fist directly into the Shinobi's gut. The Rajita ninja didn't even have a chance to evade the blow and was sent flying back.

"Damn, that guy just got the better of my clone!" the other Xian exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm set to get the better of you, ass!" Sailor Mars yelled out and increased more power through her flaming snake. "KYAA!"

As the Miko cried out and channeled more fire energy, her snake grew and overwhelmed Xian's dark snake. The force of the attack sent Xian flying across off the bridge. The Shinobi was sent up into mid-air with Mars' purified flame snake slamming him back towards the bridge. The mutant was left lying under several feet of cinder.

"Whew, that should take care of him," Mars wiped her forehead and jumped down. _"Hey, it's those kids that friends with Takato! Henry and Himura, right? I had better get them out of there."_

"Well, it's no use! There's nothing we can do if we can't summon our spirits like Rika and Takato!" Himura shouted out of frustration. "But that doesn't mean we can't take action!"

"How?"

"We still have some of our new powers. Remember, I can control metal with magnetic force and I can use my metal claws," Himura said. "In any case, looks like Hell Inumon, Rapidmon and that Kuwabara guy are getting these fire men out of that predicament."

"But we're not even sure how long the fire truck can hold up like that much longer. There's a chance it'll tip over! Man, if only we had all of our full powers intact!"

Then, before Henry realized it, he heard a voice calling out in his thoughts. He stopped to hear this voice of an elder man.

"_Henry, Henry, showing concern for your friends as always. Well, you asked for me and here I am."_

"Wait a second, who are you?" Henry called out to the voice. "How did you get into my head?"

Himura was confused and looked at Henry with concern, "Um, Henry? You all right, buddy? Man, is he flipping out?"

"_Henry, this is Genbu, the Wise Tortoise of the North. I hope that name rings any bells?"_

"What? Genbu? Oh my gosh, you're actually real!" Henry shouted.

"Genbu? What? Hey, are you talking to your beast spirit?" Himura called out to his friend.

"_Henry, you've called for me and I am here. Is this what you desire? You don't have to speak out. I'll link our minds together and you speak to me telepathically. Go on, give it a try."_

As Henry closed his eyes, he caught an image of an old turtle with slightly wrinkly skin and a pair of the purest eyes an animal would possess. Henry found himself in the middle of a pseudo-space room and standing feet away from the large, house-sized turtle. Henry approached the beast and gasped in awe.

"_Genbu...? Wow, you're huge!"_

"_Yes, I see my size astounds you, young Henry Wong," _Genbu boomed in a deep voice.

"_I don't mean to sound nitpicky but your voice sounds similar to James Earl Jones."_

"_That's what everyone tells me. I'm used to it. Now, you seem to be troubled. You do not yet realize how to fuse our powers together?"_

"_Yes, I want to know how so I can help my friends with these Shinobi. I want to fight just like Takato and Rika can! I want to be able to fight by Rapidmon's side and save those people who have been hurt by these monsters!"_

"_Yes, I understand, Henry. I know how you feel about your close bond with Terriermon, your friends and family. I became intrigued to realize that there was a human boy with who seeks knowledge and wisdom as much as I do. In fact, I am already knowledgeable as they come and am the wisest of the four beasts. Henry, do you consider yourself ready to possess my power, knowledge and wisdom?"_

"_To protect the ones I deeply care for, you bet. I'll do anything to fight alongside my friends. I will not let these monsters try to harm my family and friends. Please, I need the power of Genbu."_

"_Yes, and I agree, it is team for us to merge together and become the third awakened Saint Beast warrior. With our combined knowledge and strength, we will show these Shinobi a real art of combat! Now, Henry Wong, are you sure you want to go through with this? You have a choice to back out now or forever hold your peace."_

"_No, I am definitely ready to merge our minds and powers together."_

"_Very well, Henry. May my spirit guide you, young one..."_

"**_TURTLE SPIRIT, GENBU!_**"

Then, as Genbu vanished, Henry opened his eyes and found himself engulfed by a green stream of light. He looked down and gasped in awe at the powerful, translucent shower of light. Himura watched as the boy became encased inside a column of green light.

"Henry! You're fusing with your beast spirit now!" Himura exclaimed. "My god! That's insane!"

"_Not as insane as what is what to happen between us, Himura," _a deep, stern voice growled within Himura's thoughts. _"I've grown impatient of waiting and I'm sure you can agree with me, Himura."_

"_Hey, who are you? Wait, how am I able to read through my own thoughts?"_

"_I linked our minds together. We can communicate telepathically and you have that meta-ability, Himura. However, that is not important right now. What's important is that we are to fuse together. Your mind and body merged with my spirit. Do you wish to defeat these villains?"_

"_No doubt about it. I'm tired of just sitting on the sidelines if you ask me. I want to want Inumon, my new friends, my new allies and especially Yui. I want to protect everyone because I've learned the values of love and friendship. I'm ready to become one with you..."_

"_..."_

"_What...? Is there something wrong?"_

"_I still sense doubt in you, young Himura."_

"_Doubt...?"_

"_You mentioned your sister, Yui. She, too, has a new power awakening in her. It's a spiritual awakening..."_

"_Yes and what does this have to do with me?"_

"_Everything, you do not wish to see your sister taking part in any of the battles against these alien invaders. You would rather be the one to protect her. You have doubts of your sister becoming her own individual."_

"_That's crazy. I do not dictate what she does with her life. I just worry for her safety. That's all..."_

"_Himura, in due time, your sister will have even stronger powers than even our combined force."_

"_What? Is that possible?"_

"_As long as she has this spiritual awakening within her, then yes, it's all but inevitable. I've sensed and its power is continuing to grow as we speak. All Yui needs to do is learn how to harness it. I assure you that Yui will do just fine. What you need to do is let go of this restraint. Allow me to fuse our mind and body as one. Together, let us awaken the fourth and last Saint Beast warrior. I, Byakko, am anxious to engage in combat!"_

"_If what you say about Yui is true, then I cannot argue with you. I'm ready, Byakko! Let's just see how powerful you can make me. I want to be able to fight these Shinobi and help my comrades!"_

Then, Himura placed his hand against his heart and yelled out the phrase to merge the tiger's spirit within him, "**_TIGER SPIRIT, BYAKKO!_**"

Then as Himura closed his eyes, he was standing at the center of a spotlight and turned to find another spotlight. Standing away from the boy was large, ferocious white tiger with gorgeous, golden eyes and a tranquil nature. He walked over to Himura and lowered his head down to greet the boy. Himura rubbed the beast's head and pressed his head against Byakko's forehead. Their mind and powers would soon become one. The fourth and final Saint Beast warrior was set to be awakened.

Much like Henry, the elder Tsubasa sibling became covered by a white-gray torrent of energy. The boy roared out as the spirit of the mighty tiger was becoming one with him.

It wasn't long for everyone to stop fighting and turn around to glare at the two Tamers. Rapidmon and Hell Inumon stopped as they gazed towards their partners. Sailor Mars stopped immediately as she gazed towards Himura and Henry.

"Those are... They're bonding with their spirits!" Mars called out.

"Himura!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

"Has he finally bonded with the beast spirit that Takuya has been telling us about?" Loweemon asked.

"Yeah, I would think so," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Yes, that's right. These two boys are becoming one with the spirits of Genbu and Byakko!" Sailor Mars announced to everyone. "Their time of awakening has come and they couldn't have come with such perfect timing!"

The Shinobi, including the barely recovered Xian clone, watched the events unfold. They even sensed the ever-growing power out of the two boys. Indeed, they were going to be going head to head with two of the Saint Beast warriors.

"Brothers, I think we may finally receive the warriors that can challenge our Shinobi style. Kaiser Ghidorah will be pleased to know that we are engaging in combat with two of the beast warriors," Ravan stated.

"Yes, and we shall claim victory in the name of our Kaiser!" the Xian duo declared.

"_Still, I'm interested to know for myself if they will truly live up to their name," _thought Ravan.

With the two Tamers combining with the two beasts, their power directed an energy signal to each warrior who shares the same elemental power as these two warriors. This Genbu specifically represented Earth and this Byakko was a representative of the metal element.

**

* * *

Shibuya Park/3:30 PM **

Off the other side of the city, three of the Legendary Warriors were hanging around to roller blade around the park. Specifically, it was Dimitro, Sam and Vega. They hadn't heard about the commotion from Tokyo Bridge yet and did not receive a call from Takuya.

"Man, you know what? It's been a while since I've roller-bladed," Sam stated as he fixed his helmet. "Thanks for inviting me, guys. I could use the exercise after staying cooped up and studying all day."

"Hey, at least you could use a little break every now and then," Vega shrugged. "Besides, I bet I'll outpace you two and make you look like chumps!"

"Heh, yeah right," Dimitro snorted with laughter. "I'm going to OWN you just like the last week."

"Hey, I was distracted last week! I had Ami on my mind," Vega replied.

"Oh, so it's Ami again?" Sam chuckled and pats his friend on the back. "Man, you're never going to stop thinking about her, are you?"

"Of course, not! Ami and I may be far apart, but we're still definitely an item!"

"Let's just hope you two manage to keep this long-distance relationship a long-one," Dimitro drank a bottle of water.

"Of course we're a long-term item. At least, that's how I see it anyway..."

As Vega rambled on about Ami, Dimitro stopped and turned towards the direction from where the Tamers' power was being emitted. He could somehow feel out the growing power of Himura and Byakko's spirits uniting as one. But why was Dimitro feeling out their power? Simply put, Dimitro possesses the spirits of the Metal Warrior, Mercuremon.

"_What is this feeling I'm picking up? My head felt like it was going through motions... Whoa, now I'm tripping! Did I just suddenly see Himura and some white tiger in my head? Could this be that beast fusion I've been hearing from Takuya lately?"_

"Hey, Dimitro? What the heck is the matter with you?" Sam asked the older teen as he approached him with a worried look.

"Dimitro, are you getting motion sickness or something? Maybe you're just making an excuse so I won't humiliate you in rollerblading! You're the one who asked me to come..." Vega ranted on until he felt a numbing sensation in his head and sensed the spirit of Genbu. _"Hey, what's wrong with me? Now I seem to be in the position that Dimitro is in now. Hey, why am I seeing Henry and an old turtle? Wait a second, could it be? It's Henry and his beast spirit! But why am I seeing these visions and why am I feeling their energy?"_

Soon afterward, Sam sat down on the bench and held his head. He, like Vega, saw an image of Henry fusing with Genbu into a single, strong entity.

"Henry and an old turtle?" Sam wondered. "Damn, just what does this mean? Even my D-Scanner is going crazy... I have to know why me, Dimitro and Vega are feeling this strong energy!"

What they didn't realize was that their specific warrior spirits shared the same earth element as Genbu and Byakko. Mercuremon and Sakkakoumon are the representatives of the ancient warrior of metal. Grottomon and Gigasmon are the representatives of the ancient warrior of wood; meanwhile, the spirits of Arbormon and Petaldramon represented the ancient warrior of earth. For Dimitro, his spirits shared a link to Byakko's metal element; Sam and Vega's spirits shared the earth and wood element with the wise Genbu. It made perfect sense for these three to sense the awakening of the two beasts.

However, there would be more that would sense the two Saint Beast warriors.

**

* * *

Half a mile away from Tokyo Bridge/3:31 PM **

As he watched the commotion from the other side of town, Kurama sensed a disturbance and was quick to pick up on the awakening power of the two beasts. In fact, he was already sniffing the air and smelt a strange, earthen aroma. It wasn't long until he sensed the presence of Genbu's power.

"So, another one has awakened? Specifically, the earth beast..." Kurama muttered as his eyes narrowed. "Genbu, the Wise Turtle of the North..."

The red-haired half demon raced across the street while following the scent of his comrades. If he can find them there, then they will lead him to locating the source of Genbu's awakening.

"_I need to see this beast spirit awakening myself. Which child has become chosen as the wielder of the spirit of the wise turtle? I must see for myself and determine if the rightful wielder has been chosen."_

Kurama continued dashing across without any plan to stop for any given reason. He was determined to know who has been the chosen one to wield Genbu's power. Meanwhile, looking on from the other side were the Senshi couple, Haruka and Michiru. It wasn't too long ago that Michiru felt Seirika's ascension, but now Haruka sensed the presence of Genbu.

He stared off to the direction where Kurama was running off to. The red-haired teen appeared familiar to Haruka since she and Michiru had encountered him at the Shadow Tournament. Haruka turned towards Michiru and gave her a nodding gesture.

"I just felt the awakening of the earth beast."

"So, shall we go and see this for ourselves, Haruka?"

"Yes, and we must. It's our duty to determine whether we should rely on these kids to help us. They must prove their worth to us. But, this power... It's Genbu, whose power is based off my own element, Earth and terrain. No matter, let's move..."

"Right, lead the way as usual," Michiru nodded in reply.

**

* * *

Tokyo Bridge/3:32 PM **

Meanwhile, back at the bridge, the two columns of light raining down on the boys faded. The heroes all stopped to gaze towards the newly transformed Saint Beast warriors. Even Rapidmon and Hell Inumon stopped to gaze over at their Tamers. There was utter silence until Wolfmon and Loweemon gasped out.

With the light fading around the two, the warrior forms of Henry and Himura were revealed for all to see. In place of Himura stood a warrior garbed in white armor. There were yellow outlining around the armor, the shoulder guards, and waist. His skin was white with black tiger stripes running across. The warrior's pants were white. His armored gauntlets were also pale white and had yellow outlining around the sections. Noticeable on his hands and chest were Yin-Yang symbols. His face appeared human but his nose was black, black streaks decorated his cheeks and a pair of tiger ears protruded through the hair. The warrior's hair was also snowy white. A golden headband encircled his forehead. Protruding out from the warrior's posterior was a long tiger's tail. However, the most distinctive features of the warrior were his eyes. His left eye was green but the other eye, where it was once covered with an eye patch, was now golden yellow. The weapon he wielded was a long spear.

Taking the place of Henry Wong was not what Terriermon had in mind. In fact, he did not even remotely resemble a Ninja Turtle at all. The boy's skin was slightly tanned. His whole body armor, from chest to waist, had a mixture of green and brown with the yellow outlining detailed. His shoulder guards were reddish brown while his waist plates were green. His gloves and boots were also brown. The pants were of a lighter green shade while the cape was darker green. His face appeared human but there were same green, reptilian scales on sections of his cheek and his ears were elf-like. A yellow headband wrapped around his forehead. The hair was longer with slight bangs hanging out over his face. The pigmentation of the hair was mainly brown with the bangs being green. Attached on his left arm was a large green, turtle shell. It was no doubt the shield of the warrior, who held it proudly just as Captain America would hold his shield.

There was hushed silence from everyone, including the Shinobi. The final two Saint Beasts have awakened and become one with their chosen vessels. Rapidmon looked towards 'Henry' and gasped in shock. That pretty much debunked his whole Ninja Turtle prediction.

"Well, at least he didn't come off looking like a Ninja Turtle! Way to go, Henry!" Rapidmon called out to his Tamer. "Um, well, can I even call you Henry since you and your spirit buddy fused?"

"Himura... You look so cool!" Hell Inumon happily laughed. "All right! I knew you'd come out looking better than ever, but this takes the cake! Wait! Your eye! Your bad eye is good as new! Wow, so this must be one of the benefits of becoming one with Byakko?"

Sailor Mars couldn't believe what she was gazing towards. A smile crossed her face as she nodded with satisfaction.

"Wow, you kids continue to impress me. So, you've awakened, Beasts of the North and West. I have to say it's about time."

"Now that is bad ass!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "And Himura couldn't look any better! So, what do you think, brother?"

"I think he'll be efficient in helping us take these Shinobi guys."

"Those kids just continue to impress even me," chuckled Sailor Venus. "Great work, kids..."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Sailor Jupiter said with bliss.

The Shinobi remained silent while keeping their gaze towards the two beast warriors. Then, Ravan stepped out across and picked his sword off the ground. His eyes gazed directly at the newly transformed duo.

"So, you managed to merge with your spirits, boys. Well done, but answer this question. Just what do they call you? Who do you refer to yourselves as?"

"**_HENBU, TURTLE WARRIOR OF THE NORTH!_**" the earth warrior responded sternly while stepping into a defensive stance.

"**_HIMAKKO, TIGER WARRIOR OF THE WEST!_**" the white tiger warrior spun his spear around and overhead before stepping into a fighting stance. "You call yourselves Shinobi? Well I think Henbu and I can be considered those who've studied under the martial art style. We direct a challenge to you and your brothers."

"So, it's a challenge you desire?" Ravan replied with a chuckle. "Yes, that is exactly what we were hoping for. We came to this planet not only to collect souls for our people but to find the best warriors to match our Shinobi style of combat. I would deem you two as qualified."

"So, what do you say we get started and we'll demonstrate how Saint Beast warriors operate in combat?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I've wanted to hear out of a worthy adversary! Xian! Call off your clone and fight by my side! We have found the two worthy fighters we've been searching for!"

"What? Call off my clone?"

"Are you questioning your older brother?" Ravan cleared his throat out of annoyance.

"No, brother! I'll be right with you!" Xian responded and turned towards Yusuke. "Don't be too happy we have forgotten about you! We've managed to leave a few friends of ours to keep you company."

"Well, gee, I'm flattered," Yusuke scoffed. "You hear that guys? We better watch ourselves!"

"Ha, I say bring them on!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

"Yes, you take care of these supposed flunkies of theirs. We'll take the brothers," Himakko said to every fighter on the bridge.

"I think we're more than qualified to take you two!" Henbu directed his threats to the Shinobi.

Then, from out of the skies, a group of ninja birds similar to Tengus landed and directed their attention to the other warriors. Yusuke, Sailor Mars, Wolfmon, Loweemon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were ready to take these creatures. Meanwhile, Rapidmon, Hell Inumon and Kuwabara were left to tend to the firemen. However, it appeared that a section of the bridge was falling apart and the fire truck was already about to tip over.

"Oh crap! You guys! The truck is tipping!" Kuwabara yelled to his comrades. "Damn, what now? Hey, you! Is there anyway you can pull the truck away?"

"Well, we aren't exactly Supermen, but we'll give it a go!" Rapidmon replied as he flew down and retracted robotic hands out of his cannons. "Hell Inumon, give me a hand, will ya?"

"Hang on!" Hell Inumon jumped down and grabbed a hold of Rapidmon's waist.

"On three!"

"One! Two! Three!"

With that said, the digimon duo tried to pull the tipping fire truck from the edge of the bridge. However, they still lacked the strength to pull it back and the cracking bridge did them no favors.

"It's still too heavy! We can't even pull back all the way!" Rapidmon strained as he tried pulling harder.

"Man, this is bad timing on our part!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "Where are Takato and the others?"

"Heads up, brother!" Loweemon warned his brother as he brought his staff up and knocked a Tengu mutant back. "We've got uninvited guests to take out first!"

Sailor Jupiter cupped her hands together and spread across a wave of lighting to repel incoming Tengus without effort. She ran across at a Tengu and kneed him in the chin. Another came behind her and she quickly executed a Judo takedown and placed a hand over his chest to electrocute him. The mutant jolted, fried and turned into dust under Jupiter's powerful thunder.

Another Tengu came down at Sailor Venus, who quickly back flipped. The blonde clasped her hands together and summoned a heart from out of her lips. She launched it across and watched as it exploded on impact with the mutant. The resulting explosion turned the mutant bird into ashes. Sailor Venus turned and was caught in a full nelson. She managed to find a wall beside her, bounced her feet off of it and fell back on top of the mutant. The Rajita Tengu was crushed under Venus' weight and left lying unconscious.

"Whoops, well I've always tried to go on a diet," the blonde giggled and kicked dirt over the crushed mutant bird.

Yusuke made short work of Tengus with typical street fighting and punches. As one Tengu came charging ahead with a spear in hand, Yusuke came dashing towards him and decked him with a right fist coated with spirit energy. However, it did more damage than Yusuke expected and turned the mutant bird into dust.

"Damn, I knew I was strong, but these guys are practically wimps!" Yusuke remarked. "All it took was a fist with my own spirit energy and that guy was turned into dust!"

"Yeah and somehow I doubt that would have worked with the Shinobi," Wolfmon called out as he stabbed his kitana through a Tengu's torso.

Jumping on top of a car, Sailor Mars crouched over with her eyes set directly on the four bird warriors. She licked her lips and smiled. The Tengus charged closer with their spears, but Sailor Mars wasn't too worried. She hopped off the car and summoned flames from out of her hands. Forged from out of the flames were a bow and four arrows. Sailor Mars held out her bow and set the four arrows on it. Then, she pulled on the bow and launched the four arrows across. Each arrow hit their targets and engulfed each Tengu into flames. Sailor Mars casually turned her back on them and brushed her hair aside.

"Please, you call these guys warriors? I can take them with my eyes closed," the Miko sighed with slight boredom. "But, it looks like Himakko and Henbu are having themselves a good time."

Just as Mars had said that, Ravan was already engaged in combat with Henbu. The large Shinobi charged across and slammed a car away with a single sword swipe. The Saint Beast warrior hopped back on top of the parked cars ahead of him. He was controlling the pace of the fight and outmaneuvering the brute. Ravan picked up a car overhead and launched it across.

"Yikes!" Henbu exclaimed as he blitzed out of the flying car's direction. "This guy is out of control if you ask me!"

"C'mon and fight me! I wanted a challenge and I'm not leaving until you prove your worth to me, warrior!" Ravan charged towards Henbu with his sword held high.

"I've got to stop him from causing anymore damage to the bridge!" Henbu cried out as he jumped over Ravan and landed behind the Shinobi.

Quickly spinning around, Ravan swung his sword. Henbu ducked under the blow and jumped up to slam his shield against the Shinobi's face. This only managed to stagger Ravan and it wasn't long before the brute regained his composure. Ravan slammed his sword down but did not even come close to striking Henbu. The beast warrior ran across over the large sword and leaped across to deliver a kick into Ravan's face. The brute sold the blow long enough for Henbu land down. He placed his hands down and caused the concrete of the section they were standing on to crumble. Henbu jumped back and watched as the section broke apart. Ravan looked down and found himself falling down into the water below.

"Yeah! That takes care of one!" Henbu praised his handiwork. "These new beast powers are incredible! Himakko, how are you doing over there?"

"Just doing fine with our ninja friend over here!" Himakko held the single Xian back. "Great job on getting rid of that guy!"

"Ha! Even that will not be enough to defeat my brother!" Xian laughed as he struck Himakko's staff with his kitana.

"Yeah? Well, at least we proved that brains did manage to overcome the brawn," the white tiger warrior responded.

"We, Shinobi, will always come back. You may have managed to outsmart my brother now, but he will come back. We train after every battle to improve ourselves!"

"That's nice, but I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily!" Himakko executed a spinning kick.

Xian managed to sidestep the warrior's kick and threw out a pair of shurikens. The white tiger warrior responded by repelling them with his staff. Xian phased out and reappeared behind Himakko. He attempted to implement a sneak attack, but it didn't take Himakko long to find him. He slammed the end of his spear into Xian's torso and sent him flying across the bridge. He was lucky not to have been impaled by the blade.

"How ya feelin', hotshot?" Himakko remarked. "I would have incapacitated you sooner, but I was just measuring your strength!"

Xian cursed as he slowly got up on his feet. He straightened himself and turned to find no sighting of Himakko. Before he had a chance to make a sudden movement, he heard claws being retracted and felt the metallic claws touching the side of his neck. Himakko stood by Xian's side with his metal claws protruding out of his right hand. Xian stiffened completely with Himakko standing over him.

"If I were you, I'd stop this right now," Himakko advised the Shinobi. "If you're really a Shinobi, you wouldn't get innocent people involved."

"Well, you do have a point, but we got what we were looking for. The souls we've captured. Unfortunately for you, you couldn't save them. It doesn't matter whether we lost this siege to you or not. What matters is that you have been observed by our warlord."

"What...?" Himakko gasped. "You mean we were just observed as test subjects?"

"That's right and he knows that you children have merged with the spirits of the beasts. Even your new powers are not a match for him and some of our greatest soldiers."

Upon hearing this, every hero were surprised by this revelation. Was this merely just a sign of the horrible events to come? Sailor Mars approached Himakko and stared down at Xian with a serious glare.

"Your leader! Tell us what he knows about us!" Sailor Mars picked Xian by his collar and demanded. "You guys have some kind of kind vendetta against us! Why is it that we've never heard about you? The late Queen Serenity never mentioned anything about the Rajita Empire. I want answers!"

"Ha, why should I give into a Senshi's demands? You will eventually find out for yourselves just how terrifying we will be. Senshi, your code of justice... It's kind of sad you failed to save these people's souls. I don't see the Moon Princess, Queen Serenity's daughter... Has she finally realized she has no hope of defeating us? I'll bet she's hiding like the coward she truly is!"

The Senshi of Mars took serious offense to the Shinobi warrior verbally bashing the Moon Princess. She raised a fist with flames emitting around it.

"Nobody defiles Princess Serenity. As long as I and the Senshi live, you scumbags are dead meat!"

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have what I'm looking for. If I were you, I'd go and save your friends over towards the bridge. Those people are going to end up falling to their deaths."

"Well, I guess you don't care for your own brother then?" Henbu called out. "I just took care of him!"

"No, he has already teleported back to the mother ship and is waiting for my return! Himakko and Henbu, we will be back for you. So, I would prepare if I were you. It's been fun!"

As Xian said his farewell, he disappeared from out of Mars' grasp and left everyone dismayed over the failure to regain the people's souls. However, there was another problem at hand. The fire truck was close to falling off the bridge. Rapidmon and Hell Inumon were starting to lose footing on pulling the truck from the edge. Kuwabara managed to get a few firemen out of the truck, but there were still three passengers in the front. Everyone had feared the worst but that didn't mean they weren't going to take action.

"Everyone! Move out to the fire truck! We have to stop it from falling over! There are still people in there!" Himakko called out to everyone.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice," Yusuke said as he followed Himakko and Henbu. "Damn, those guys just had to get away."

"We'll worry about them another time, Yusuke. This is a more serious deal," Sailor Mars dashed across and kept pace with the beast warriors.

As Hell Inumon and Rapidmon were close to losing footing, the fire truck was closer to falling over the edge. Yusuke, Himakko and Henbu joined in to pull the fire truck away. Their combined strength should at least be enough to prevent the fall. The Sailor Senshi, Loweemon and Wolfmon hopped on top of the fire truck. The Warrior of Light reached down and pulled a fireman out of the side of the truck. Loweemon walked over towards the front and poked his head over to find at least three firemen and a Dalmatian.

"Hang in there! We're going to get you out of there!" Loweemon assured the frightened firemen.

"Oh no! The edge is collapsing! Crap! It's collapsing!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No! C'mon! Not now!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

Then, to everyone's horrifying disbelief, the edge crumbled and the fire truck was preparing to fall in. The Sailors and the brothers hung onto the ladder.

As the fire truck reared over, it suddenly stopped. It did not further edge over. The truck was stopped, but who could have stopped it from falling? Loweemon and Wolfmon were relieved to find Ardhamon holding the front end of the truck. Everyone was even more relieved when Suzakato was lending the Warrior of Flame aid.

"Look everyone! It's Ardhamon and Takato!" Henbu called out.

"Don't you mean, Suzakato, Henry?" Rapidmon corrected his Tamer.

"Well, whatever he wants to call himself, I'm so damn glad they came!" Yusuke said.

"Sorry about that guys we had a run-in with some birdbrains," Ardhamon apologized. "Lucky for us, Takato is one heck of a pyromaniac!"

"Hey, all!" Suzakato held the truck's front end and pushed it back onto the bridge.

"Where's everyone else?" Sailor Venus asked Suzakato.

"They're all helping the people evacuate and putting out the fire!"

On the other side of the bridge, Fairymon and Seirika used their element of rain and wind to extinguish the flames. Borgmon carried people out as transportation and Chakkoumon used his ice to repair the damaged bridge for people to crossover from the other side. Yugi and Joey were leading people down across the ice bridge provided by the legendary warrior of ice. Guardromon, Kazu, Kenta and Marine Angemon provided as the necessary crowd control. Felinismon helped to pick up fallen debris to free the people buried under while Jeri led the crowds across the bridge.

"Great! You guys are awesome!" Sailor Mars said with relief. "You guys did it! We managed to get the fire truck back on the bridge!"

With one more push, Ardhamon and Suzakato successfully placed the fire truck back on the bridge. The Sailors, Loweemon and Wolfmon hopped off the truck. The rescue was a success and there was a loud standing ovation from the crowds that watched this heroic display by the league of heroes.

Fairymon and Seirika flew down to greet their respective team mates. Guardromon, Kazu, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Jeri and Felinismon joined with their Tamers. Yugi, Joey, Borgmon and Chakkoumon joined up with the other team members. Suzakato and Ardhamon let out a sigh of relief after having to push back a heavy load. It was fortunate and a miracle they had the strength to push back the engine.

At but surely not least, War Growlmon came landing down after carrying people from the other side. Taomon held two children who had been separated from their mother. As the digimon made a landing, a young woman came running up to Taomon and embraced her children. She thanked the digimon and hurried off with her children.

"Nice work, guys! You really came through for those people!" Suzakato said.

"Well, it's a good thing we even were near the bridge or this place would have been wrecked for sure," Seirika replied.

"Hey, look!" Kazu pointed to Henbu and Himakko. "It's Henry and Himura!"

"My gosh! You're right!" Jeri gasped out as she caught a glimpse of Himura's new form. "Himura!"

"Jeri...? Jeri, thank goodness you're all right!" Himakko waved back to Jeri and approached her.

"You look great, Himura. So, you and Byakko really are fused into one being?" Jeri embraced the boy.

"We sure are and today were the perfect day for his awakening."

"I'm so glad neither you nor Henry are hurt!" she cried happily.

"Well, you sure surprised, Henry. At first, I figured you would turn into a Ninja Turtle," Rapidmon snickered and took another playful shot at his Tamer.

"Well, I once again proved you wrong," Henbu responded. "If anything, I look like Link from the Legend of Zelda games."

"Yeah, you sure fit the part," Kenta nodded.

"These people sure love us," Ardhamon noticed the roaring crowds.

"Yeah, you just noticed?" Fairymon remarked. "Well, at least we're becoming heroes to them!"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Sailor Jupiter said. "Those creeps managed to get away with those souls."

"Hell, if there are any reporters, I'm not in any mood to deal with them," Yusuke scoffed. "Hey, Kuwabara, you doing all right?"

"Yeah, for now, but I wonder why I can't use my powers?"

"We'll figure that out later. I mean we can even ask Genkai."

"Sure, I guess," the red-haired teen sighed.

"Wow, did you see those two push that fire truck up like that? Man, they are awesome!" a little boy praised both Ardhamon and Suzakato.

"And those two ladies who put the fires out!" an older lady said.

"They just saved some of Tokyo's finest fire team in the city district and rescued many others! They should be deemed heroes!" a man called out in demand.

The roaring crowds erupted with loud cheers for the heroes. Ardhamon and Suzakato were 'eating' up all the praise while waving to the crowds.

"Man, they love us! I hope we get some kind of medals for this!" Kazu grinned sheepishly.

"Bah, you didn't do much but perform crowd control that's all," Seirika snorted with laughter. "But yeah, at least we all played our parts right."

"I'll say we couldn't have done this if he hadn't worked together," Yugi nodded in agreement. _"Atemu, we didn't get to see the perpetrators, but we do know what we're dealing with."_

"Hey, Yug. How about showing a little enthusiasm here? We're getting praise here," Joey smiled as he waved to the people.

As everyone was receiving phrase and crowding around the group, Sailor Mars looked up into the heavens and her eyes narrowed. She did not feel right about this and considered it a loss to not have saved the souls the Shinobi managed to capture. Sailor Venus put a hand on her comrade and got her attention.

"Um, Mars, are you all right? How about joining in with us? There are kids wanting to thank us..." the cheery blonde giggled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't celebrate since we didn't really save those captured souls," Mars sighed and lowered her head in sadness. "Plus, the fact that these monsters are going to keep coming..."

"I see... Well, I can't argue with you, but I'm going to get some publicity," Venus smiled and posed for the cameras. "Oh, this will be a great jumpstart to my idol career!"

"You do realize that it's Sailor Venus who's getting this publicity, not Minako, right?" Jupiter reminded her comrade.

"Oh, yeah..." the Senshi of Love's face fell, but just for a moment. "Oh, well. C'est la vie!"

Suzakato noticed Mars walking away from the group and immediately caught up with her. Seirika turned and watched him confront the Senshi.

"Takato...?" Seirika whispered.

"Takato, I'm sure you know why I'm not in the mood to celebrate?"

"Mars, I overheard you telling Venus that. I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I could have bee there to help you guys."

"Don't blame yourself, kid. You did all you could to stop those birdbrains that stalled you and your friends," Mars responded while brushing her hair aside. "Besides, those Shinobi were tricky guys. I don't think I could have beaten them by myself. It took a team effort and even then, they managed to get away."

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad we worked together with our friends and allies to save those firemen."

"Yes, at least we got one act accomplished. Takato, I think you and your four friends are ready to fight by our side."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, you've shown me that you have a lot of heart and I can clearly see it through your actions. I respect that from anyone."

"But what about Uranus and Neptune?"

"Don't worry about them. If they give you a problem, then don't hesitate to find me, Venus or Jupiter. But I think you'll find me more often. Here, let me give you this..."

With that said Sailor Mars removed her right earring and handed it to Suzakato. He took it and looked down at the earring.

"What's this for?"

"This earring is actually a communication device. Whenever you need to see me or talk with me, you can just activate this and I'll answer. Just make sure to arrange a time and place for us to meet."

"Thanks, Mars, I know when I can depend on you," Suzakato smiled. "I'd also want to thank you for the training the other night. I'm learning a lot about my union with Suzaku. You and him share some of the same ideals."

"I'm glad you and Suzaku are getting closer. Also, you're welcome. Ever since I saw you with Guilmon, I knew you were special. You have a passion greater than anyone of your friends and the potential to achieve great things in your life. Don't lose hope in yourself and your friends. Stay just the way you are: a loving and passionate boy. Don't let yourself be overwhelmed by self doubt."

"Thanks and I'll take your advice and words to heart. I'm learning a lot just by talking to you."

"And you'll learn a lot more when you and your friends do team with us. We're in this together, Takato. We have a common enemy and it's our duty to defeat these invaders. We defeated Pharaohmon and we can surely thwart this new threat."

"No doubt about it."

"And..." Sailor Mars suddenly stopped and noticed Seirika behind Suzakato. "Oh, hi there, you're one of Takato's friends. Rika, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"I was just done talking to Takato about us possibly teaming up. You, Takato and your Tamer friends with us?"

"Shoot, I'll team with anyone who's not affiliated with these Rajita bastards. Takato, so I hear you've been training with her? Well, I think I should be getting some training, too. Hey, so can your lighting friend, Jupiter, teach me how to perfect my abilities?"

"Well, I'll have to ask her, but it shouldn't be a problem," the fire Senshi crossed her arms and motioned towards Jupiter. "Believe me. I say it will benefit you greatly since Takato is getting great results from the training I've given him."

"Sounds good, I'll take it. You're not getting one step ahead of me, goggle head," Seirika glared at the Flame Beast warrior.

"Um, who said I was?"

"Well, I'm going to end up with greater powers than you! My wind and weather are going to kick the crap out of your little flames!"

"My little flames can create forest fires and don't forget I can probably heat myself as hot as the sun's surface!"

"Prove it!"

"Right, here? But... C'mon, I have more common sense than that!"

"C'mon, show me! You say you can, let's see it!"

"You're crazy!"

"Damn right I am!"

Just then, Himakko noticed the commotion between Seirika and Suzakato. He pats them both on their shoulders and took amusement in their bickering.

"You know, they say you argue most with the ones you love," Himakko snickered.

The pair looked towards one another and then turned away from one another. Their faces became reddened with embarrassment.

Sailor Mars looked back and forth at the blushing Tamers. She couldn't help but giggle. Their verbal spat reminded of her old arguments between Usagi and herself.

"_How, cute! Ah, just like the good old days. I remember Usagi and I used to argue like that. That proved that she and I are the closest friends. These two are obviously are very close and I foresee a strong friendship in their future. It's just so cute... Oh, Usagi, I really hope to see you again sometime soon. You're missing out on a lot. You really would be a big help with the new enemy."_

As the heroes were surrounded by the cheering crowds, there was one who watched the events unfold. Hiei looked across from the far distance and sensed the spirit energy from the four Tamers. The mere mention of Saint Beast made him become weary. He shared dislike for the Saint Beasts from Maze Castle and he did not seem pleased with the awakening of these four beasts.

"The last thing I need is another group of Saint Beasts," the demon narrowed his eyes. "What does that woman see in that boy? She's wasting her time. Though, I am curious. Will that boy merged with the phoenix have the potential to become the strongest beast? I was simply going to ignore him, but he will need further investigation."

"Yes, it's a good idea we keep an eye on this boy," Kurama's voice spoke out.

Without even turning around, Hiei knew the red-haired half demon was standing behind him. Kurama was standing beside a wall with his arms crossed and a serious glare.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Yes and I witnessed the whole battle. Those two boys are the last of the four to awaken the spirit of the Saint Beasts."

"Aren't they a concern to you? After all, we did defeat the Saint Beasts from Maze Castle."

"Yes, but I really doubt these beasts are affiliated with the darkness. I have confidence they will learn to harness their full potential and it will be a great benefit in this new battle against the new enemy."

"You're too optimistic, Kurama. You're not acting like your normal self."

"No, but I wouldn't regard these Saint Beasts as our new enemies."

"So, what do think about the boy with Suzaku's power? That Sailor Senshi has high hopes for him."

"Well, there's no denying that he could end up our strongest asset against the new enemy."

"Whatever you say, but I seriously doubt it," Hiei said before walking off from Kurama.

The red-haired fox demon turned towards the bridge and watched Suzakato with careful observation. He, too, was unsure whether he can depend on a boy who possesses a spirit of an unpredictable beast.

Standing a few feet away were both Haruka and Michiru. They watched the boy and his friends with observation. Could they be opposition for Takato and his friend? Well, one thing is for sure, Mars was determined to prevent a conflict between the two Outers and her new 'student'.

**

* * *

Digital World/Outside the Dra-Warrior Base/3:50 PM **

Sitting outside the Dra-Warrior base, the dedicated digimon ninja warrior, Ninjadramon, was meditating. He sat on top of a rock ledge with his mind clear and his ki collecting inside his body. Suddenly, he sensed a disturbance through his mediation. He knew this was coming from the real world. He opened his eyes and had a stern glare on his face.

"I sense something awry in the Real World. What is this dark energy I'm sensing? Is this the presence of ninjas? I wonder if Rei-san and the others already know about this. Just what in Goddramon's name is going on?"

**

* * *

Half a mile from the Katsuya Residence/6:05 PM **

Later in the early evening, the commotion from the bridge had cooled down and reports about the city's new defenders became major news coverage. However, on the other side, Yui and her friends were walking down towards her home. It was a long day at school and she spent the after school hours hanging with Cammy, Aoshi and Mokuba. Fortunately Dark Gabumon was there in disguise to keep the children company and there has been no sign of either one of the mysterious figures.

"Man, it's been a long day, but I'm glad we're going to be back home," Yui said. "My godmother makes some of the best cookies ever!"

"I look forward to meeting your godparents, Yui," Mokuba smiled. "Though, I had better get home in an hour since Seto is expecting me back in time for dinner."

"Sure, it shouldn't take long, Mokuba," Cammy brushed her hair aside. "Aoshi, you're awfully quiet right now."

Just as Aoshi was about to reply to Cammy, he turned another corner and caught glimpse of a shadowy figure rushing out towards him. He quickly whistled out to his friends and jumped out in front of them. Yui was quick to catch Aoshi and fell back on the ground. Cammy spun around to notice the shadowy figure throw off his hood.

"You guys... It's him. It's the guy who's been following me!" Aoshi warned his friends.

"What are you serious?" Yui asked but she quickly sensed the dark spirit energy from the figure. "No doubt about it. There's no arguing about that, Aoshi-kun!"

"Who is this guy?" Mokuba looked at the standing figure.

The figure unveiled his hood and revealed to be a young male in his early twenties. His hair was shaggy, black and the eyes were golden yellow. A dark smile crossed his face once his eyes observed Aoshi.

"Hello there, Aoshi. I knew I'd find you here," the young man licked his lips and chuckled.

"Um, what? How do you my name?" Aoshi sat up and gulped.

"Do you know this guy, Aoshi-kun?" Cammy asked as her eyes meet the young man's golden eyes. _"I'm sensing a very dark vibe from this guy. Yui and I better get the boys out of here quickly."_

"No, I don't even know this guy! We've never met!' Aoshi frowned at the stranger.

"What? He obviously knows you though," Mokuba backed away. _"Strange, even I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy."_

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. If you wanted to know my name, I'd be happy to tell you," the stranger cocked his head to one side and grinned. "Just call me Kiba, kiddies."

The way he looked was creepy and one word to describe him was simply: psychotic. He slowly walked over towards the children and suddenly just stopped. He cocked his head back and uttered loud growls. This managed to frighten the children, especially Aoshi. He showed the most fear as he backed away. Yui, Mokuba and Cammy wondered what had Aoshi scared out of his wits.

"Hehehe, so I have you scared, eh, Aoshi? You know what am I'm about become. You know! YOU KNOW! Hehehe!"

"Become what?" asked Mokuba. "This guy is creeping me out!"

"Aoshi, what is talking about? What is happening to him?" Yui demanded to know.

Aoshi couldn't even utter a single word and kept his eye on Kiba. Then, to everyone's horror, fur started to grow right out of Kiba's face and his body bulked up with mass. Hair grew all over his body and his yellow eyes were emitting a terrifying glow. His mouth grew long into a canine-snout and his teeth became sharp fangs. Claws emerged out of the hands and feet. He let out a horrifying howl, which managed to arouse the neighborhood canines.

Dark Gabumon quickly stood in front of the children to defend them from Kiba. The children's eyes widened with horrifying expression as they had witnessed a scene commonly seen in many horror movies. Kiba had now transformed into a werewolf, but there was no full moon to be seen.

Aoshi stuttered to the point where he couldn't even utter a straight word. He pointed at Kiba and showed great fear.

"He... He just turned into a werewolf!" Yui screamed out. "Cammy, are sensing that demonic energy from this guy?"

"Yeah, no doubt about it."

"Actually, I can feel it, too," Mokuba said aloud.

"What!" Yui blurted out. "You can sense his energy, too?"

"Wait, but there's no full moon!" Cammy pointed out the obvious.

"Heh, you've already just figured it out by now?" Kiba scoffed a lowly growl and opened his drooling snout. "My transformation does not even require the presence of a full moon! I can transform whenever I want! Whether it is day or night, it doesn't matter!"

"Cammy-chan and I are sensing demonic energy from you! Tell us where you came from!" Yui demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I came from the Makai World!" Kiba responded with a cold manner. "Now, I think that's enough chit-chat! Aoshi, I've come here to take the artifact from you! Hand it over or I'll kill you!"

"Artifact...? What are you talking about?" Aoshi wondered.

"It doesn't matter! Children get behind me and run!" the disguised Dark Gabumon ordered the children.

"What? But you can't hope to take him yourself! You're nuts!" Mokuba exclaimed. "He's bigger than you!"

"Size doesn't matter to me. Besides, you children have long lives ahead of you!"

"Feh, so you send a little toady to do your bidding? Very well! I'll dispose of him and make an example out of him!"

Kiba roared out and charged across. The children all stood back behind Dark Gabumon. Yui tried tapping into her suppressed spirit energy but failed to summon anything to defend herself. She had to depend on Dark Gabumon to defend her, Mokuba, Aoshi and Cammy.

"Dark Gabumon! No!" Yui screamed out.

As Kiba drew closer to reach, a blue beam came shooting from out of nowhere. The children and Dark Gabumon did not know the source of the beam or where it might have come from. It did not matter since it had struck Kiba in the chest and sent him flying back.

"Uh! Where did that come from?" a shocked Aoshi asked.

"I... It wasn't me!" Yui exclaimed.

"Wait, I recognize that beam!" Mokuba remembered clearly. "I remember it came from a girl and what appeared to be a spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"What...? But who did you see?" Cammy asked the young Kaiba.

"I don't know who she was, but she was pretty..."

Kiba slowly got up on his feet and looked out for the source of the beam. He searched his surroundings for the perpetrator and growled angrily in frustration. Was this attack coming from the same girl Mokuba saw?

"Where did that source of spirit energy coming from? Come out, whoever you! How dare intrude on my business!" Kiba demanded for the perpetrator to reveal herself.

Then, much to Kiba's chagrin, the source finally revealed herself. The children and Dark Gabumon turned to see what appeared to be a teenage girl. She had delicate, pale skin with beautiful long, light blue hair and a pair of majestic darker blue eyes. Her outfit appeared to be that of a biker's. She had a black leather jacket with a chain across the shoulder and a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown boots. She also had a pair of fingerless biker gloves with spiked knuckles.

"What...? A human girl? What business do you have with me?" Kiba growled angrily.

"Simply for you to stay away from these kids," the girl retorted without a show of fear.

"So, you think you can possibly take me?"

"Oh, I know I can. That beam you just received was just my way of saying hello," she smirked.

"Wait, was that spirit energy you just used now?" Yui asked the teenager.

"In a way...? Why?"

"So you must have a source that lets you summon it?"

"You can say that, but we'll discuss that later. Right now, I'm going to show this guy I'm the wrong person he wants to mess with."

"Feh, so what if you have spirit energy? That attack was far too weak to put me down!"

"Well, I only used just a little bit. If I had gone all out, you would be dead. So, do you want to test me?"

"Ha! I've heard all that I can stand!" Kiba roared out and charged at the teenage girl.

"And here I gave you a warning, but you brought this on yourself," the blue-haired girl shrugged and summoned forth what appeared to be the spirit of a dragon.

Mokuba was quick to recognize this and pointed at the dragon. Even the children recognized its familiar shape and color of its eyes.

"She... You're the one! You're the girl I saw!" Mokuba exclaimed. "No doubt about it!"

"Look at that Aoshi-kun!" Yui pointed out.

"It's... It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Aoshi gasped in shock. "But, how is she able to summon one by herself?"

Cammy narrowed her eyes towards the teenage girl and sensed her dragon, _"This is some intense and pure spirit energy! This no doubt can tear through demonic energy! This Kiba guy is done for!"_

Then, it had finally dawned on the werewolf. He immediately stopped as he saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon spirit and sensed the overwhelming collection of spirit energy. He knew if he had continued to charge, the dragon would have fired purified light that would have annihilated him.

"No, I can't win against that! Aoshi, I'll let you and your friends live for now. But, I will continue to hunt you down and take the 'artifact' from you!"

As soon as he bid his farewell, the evil werewolf escaped through the brushes and escaped into the darkness. He would implement another hunt for Aoshi for another time.

At least for now, Aoshi and his friends can give a sigh of relief. The teenage girl powered down her spirit energy and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dissipated away. Ironically, the girl's eyes were emitting a purifying blue just like the dragon. Once powering down, she let out a sigh and turned to face the children. They stared at her in disbelief at the ability she performed. She brushed her hair aside and smiled.

"Are you kids all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, all thanks to you," Yui replied as she dusted herself.

"That's good. That wolf would have had you for dinner if I hadn't intervened. I doubt he'll stay away for good."

"But, how does he know me? I've never seen him before... Unless my dad knows him..." Aoshi whispered.

"What was that, Aoshi-kun?" Yui overheard her friend.

"That was some intense spirit energy you just displayed," Cammy approached the teenager. "How were you able to do that?"

"Oh, that?" the girl replied. "I just summoned my Ka."

"Ka?" Aoshi asked.

"A Ka is sometimes also called a soul beast, but it more accurately represents the mind. Everyone has a Ka, but only certain people can call upon it to help them."

"And your Ka is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Mokuba piped in.

"Yup! I've been able to summon him ever since I was young," the girl placed her hands on her hips. "Though, I'm surprised you kids could sense that."

"Mmmhmm! I can see, sense and speak to spirits, too," Yui spoke up. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet anyone who can do something like what you do!"

"And I'm the sister of a Miko priestess. I've pretty much learned to communicate and sense spirits myself," Cammy nodded. "But that was intense spirit energy! I have to say even stronger than Yui's."

"Lately, I've been able to trace the whereabouts of spirits myself. I don't know how though," Mokuba said.

"And you can summon spirit energy, too, little girl?" the teenager asked Yui. "Wow, this is unbelievable. I never thought I'd meet kids with such strong spiritual energies. I thought my brothers and I were the only ones."

"Brothers?" Cammy inquired.

"Yeah, I have two brothers that are about your age. They're off training, but maybe someday you'll meet them. By the way, I'm Lynae Stromberg."

"That's a pretty name, Lynae-san," Yui commented.

"Please, just call me Lyn. What are your names?"

"Me? I'm Yui Tsubasa."

"I'm Cammy Sakura Hino. Pleased to meet you, Lyn-san."

"Well, I'm Dark Gabu... That's all you need to know," the digimon lowered his cap.

"I'm... I'm Aoshi..."

"And I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

As the boy revealed his name, the girl was quick to recognize the famous name of 'Kaiba'. She turned towards the boy and smirked.

"You mean you're the younger brother of Seto Kaiba? The former champion of Duel Monsters? The company owner of Kaiba Corp?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You know," Lyn remarked, "I've been a fan of his for the longest time, considering I have Blue-Eyes for my Ka."

"That kind of makes sense," Mokuba said. "Hey, Lyn, maybe I can introduce you to my brother sometime. You two have at least one thing in common."

"What? Me see your brother? Well..." Lyn seemed caught of guard and a bit hesitant.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mokuba, but isn't your brother a busy guy? I doubt he has much free time since he has a company to run. I wouldn't want to bother him."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, but I can try to talk to him about you. Would you want me to introduce you to him?"

"I... Well, I'm not so sure..."

"I think this would be a good opportunity to talk with him, Lyn-san," Yui said. "I mean, you can tell him about your 'favorite duel monster'."

"Well, as you said, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but Mokuba... Would you?"

"Pardon?"

"Would you really introduce me to your brother? I've always wanted to meet him since I admire him as a duelist and a hard working guy."

"I don't see any problem with it, but I would have to see when my brother isn't busy with his work."

"Tell you what, I'll give you my cell number and you can just call me when you know when your brother can be available. I want to be able to see him when he's off work. That's at least respectful to him at least."

"Ok, I'll just add you to my ID list on my cell phone," Mokuba pulled out his cell.

"Thanks, Mokuba..."

"It's the least I can do for you, since you saved us."

As she proceeded to tell Mokuba her number, Yui kneeled beside Aoshi and embraced the frightened boy. She soothed him and spoke gently in his ear.

"It's ok, Aoshi-kun. He's gone. Lyn-san scared that nasty wolf away."

"But, how does he know me...?"

"I'd like to know myself."

"Yeah, Aoshi-kun, I'm surprised that he knows you but you don't know him," Cammy said. "Well, if he ever shows up again, we'll be sure to be ready."

As Mokuba added Lyn's number to his ID caller list, the blue-haired girl thanked the young Kaiba and got up from the ground.

"Well, I'm going to be heading off, kids. You make sure and get home safely."

"Well, if it isn't too much, do you think you can walk with us home?" Aoshi asked.

"What...? But I've got to get back to my brothers."

"Please, Lyn-san, at least for Aoshi. He's emotionally wrecked since that werewolf showed up," Yui asked of the teenager.

"Well... All right, sure," Lyn gave into their demand. "But, I know one day you guys will be able to defend yourselves if you can tap into your spirit powers, especially you, Yui-chan."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind."

Lyn walked down with the children and Dark Gabumon down the street towards Yui's home. She remained in order to protect them and prevent another attack by Kiba. However, is there more to the whole situation between Kiba and Aoshi? What dark secret does Aoshi seem to be hiding? What is this 'artifact' that the evil werewolf mentioned? Fortunately, Lyn came to save the children from an attack by the demonic wolf. But, why is she able to call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Lyn has made herself some new friends and has gained a possible way to meet Seto Kaiba. One thing is for sure and that is Lyn can be considered another ally for Yui's group.

**

* * *

Above Earth's Orbit/Inside the main spaceship/Main Throne Room/10:10 PM **

Successfully completing their mission of soul gathering, the Shinobi handed Kaiser Ghidorah the Orichalcos stone filled with indescribable amounts of human souls. The Rajita warlord gladly accepted and placed the stone inside a golden cup.

"Excellent, Ravan and Xian, you two have done fine work. You've gathered a sufficient amount of souls. However, two more of the beasts have awakened. Now, we have to deal with all four of them. No matter, they'll be dealt with like the pesky monkeys they are," Ghidorah sat up from his throne and peered directly over at the view of earth. "To think there are billions of human souls to collect, and let's not forget the flora and fauna life."

"My lord, we give our word that the ones named Himakko and Henbu will fall before us," Ravan assured his lordship while kneeled down.

"See it that you two do. But, your next task will be to continue collecting more souls in other countries on this planet."

"Yes, my lord!" the Shinobi called out in unison.

"My lord... Perhaps I suggest implementing another strike on the city of Tokyo," Nagah walked out of the shadows with a seductive look on her face.

"Nagah, do you wish to send one of our top soldiers down to attack the Senshi and their allies?" Ghidorah asked the female general.

"Yes, my lord and I have handpicked one out of random just a moment ago," Nagah bowed down before her lordship. "However, this one has a much different method of attack. He's not like our ordinary soldiers."

"Is that so? Well, I'd like to see him in action, Nagah. You have two days to prepare. Send him out then."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you for allowing me to volunteer first. I, unlike the other three generals, will not let you down."

With that said Nagah walked out of the throne room and entered through a corridor. Kaiser Ghidorah grasped the Orichalcos stone and examined it carefully. He viewed the souls collected inside the stone and smiled.

"This merely step one. Sailor Senshi, you may have gained new allies, but you will never hope to crush my resistance. The four beast spirits don't matter to me. Once I have the Silver Crystal and the Moon Heart Crystal, nothing will ever oppose me. Ironic, since I have no plans to take over this primate-infested world. There's always the option of destroying it, but that would be too easy. No, I want the Moon Princess to suffer for her mother's triumph over my forces. I will force her to watch the same planet she and the Senshi were assigned to protect to suffer. Yes, a slow and painful death to my satisfaction."

As Ghidorah raised his hand, a picture view of Queen Serenity was displayed. Then, without even getting up from his throne, the warlord's eyes slightly flashed and caused the picture to explode into flames. Normally, any villain would have laughed and taken amusement, but Ghidorah was an overlord on a mission. He meant business and would not let anything deter his goals.

"Adieu, Moon Princess... The Rajita Revolution is on the horizon."

**_One mission became a success and Kaiser Ghidorah is pleased to know that his plans are still set into motion. On the other hand, the last two beast spirits have awakened. Genbu has fused with Henry to become the earth warrior, Henbu. Himura and Byakko merged into the being known as Himakko. Now, the circle of four Saint Beast warriors is complete. The Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the Legendary Warriors and the others have gained powerful allies._**

_**However, one has to wonder whether they will be enough. Most importantly, who is this Kiba and how does he know Aoshi? What is this artifact he seeks from the boy? Who is this Lyn girl? She has a spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but what is this connection?**_

**_The four main Rajita generals have been revealed: Morpheous, Nagah, Kujiko and Kuiiza. Nagah was volunteered to send her first subordinate to strike next. _**

_**Just what will occur next? There are still many unexplainable questions waiting to be answered. **_

_

* * *

**(PREVIEW)** _

Minako: Ya-hoo, everyone! It's everyone's lovable and crazy blonde bombshell, Minako Aino! This next chapter is one dedicated to yours truly! Just wait until you see what kind of wacky situation we get ourselves involved in! Nagah's pick is a Rajita who traps us all inside video games!

Yusuke: Oh crap, we're stuck inside _Mortal Kombat 4_! Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Sailor Jupiter are stuck here, too? Well, I've always been in the ass-kicking mood. Now I can beat the hell out of Johnny Cage!

Phillipe: Himura, look we're stuck inside _Time Crisis 3_! I was never good at these types of games.

Yugi: Tea, you're going to have to teach us _Dance Dance Revolution_ if we have any chance to getting out of this dimension!

Tea: All right, but I hope you brought your dancing shoes, guys.

Takato, Kazu and Kenta: OH CRAP! _NFL Blitz_! We are so **_DEAD_**!

Minako: _**YATZEE!**_ We're playing my type of game! I'm the queen of _Gran Turismo_! I can win for sure without Haruka to beat me! My only competition is some guy named Tristan and Michiru. Not bad!

Saya: I don't think so, sister! I'm taking this one!

Rajita mutant: Now, now, play nice everyone! For if you don't win, you stay trapped and we continue to play this game with no end in sight! Let the games begin!

Kaiba: So, Yamaki, are we agreement in our KC-Hypnos merger for my latest project?

Rei: What! Usagi, Ami and Mamoru arrived in Tokyo! Why wasn't I told about this? I have to plan the last-minute party!

Cammy: At last, I can finally meet Usagi-san!

Nagah: Well, all you need to now is that the title of the next chapter is...

-

_**A Gamer's Worst Nightmare! The Tricks and Traps of the Game Master!**_

**_-_**

Minako: I said it once and I'm not going to say it again. This is **_MY_** shining moment!

* * *

Indeed, it is Minako-chan. Man, all I can say is that the next chapter will be weird. I'm sure all of you gamer fans will like this one. It will sure to be a chapter with fun and some unpredictability. :D 

We've finally seen the first actual appearance of the Rajita warlord and his name is revealed as Kaiser Ghidorah. Yes, his name is the same as the three-headed beast nemesis of Godzilla but it's a major homage to that respective monster and I feel that name is plain kicks ass. It's a perfect villain name! Also, we've seen the debut the four main Rajita generals. Tell me who you seem to like best. I don't know: I'm leaning with Nagah. She has that slutty and bitchy personality, but will end up being a cool character. You can't help but love the evil chicks. ;)

Now to give credit where it is rightfully due. Thanks to _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this chapter, the one-liner by Himakko during Takato & Rika's argument and letting me use his Lyn character and the scene involving her story debut. If you guys want to get to know her better, I suggest reading LazerWulf's story _The Return of the Priest_. It's a nice POV story with Seto Kaiba and Lyn. Big ups to _Belletiger _for the name of the four main Rajita generals, the Kiba character, the pictures for both Henbu & Himakko (a link to which can be found in my profile), the rescue of the fire workers and nearly the whole bridge scene. Also, thanks to _Ninetalesuk_ for letting me use his Ninjadramon character to serve as a cameo.


	7. A Gamer's Worst Nightmare!

Hey again and welcome to the seventh chapter of the sequel series. Man, lately I've been putting these chapters out quickly. This first quarter seems to be pretty easy for me. That should also give me plenty of extra time to produce even more chapters for this story and the Dimitri fic. That is, if school doesn't hold me back.

All right, ladies and gents, this is chapter is set to be one wacky and crazy adventure. Now, you all are familiar with the infamous comedy chapter from my Pharaohmon series? Well, this is yet another Minako-based chapter. Don't worry she won't be getting drunk and blurting out German. ;)

Also, this chapter is for you gamers out there. I know a lot of you are gamers. Heck, I'll be up front and admit I enjoy gaming. Anyway, if you enjoy video games or simply more Minako fun, then this chapter is just for you! Enjoy. :D

* * *

**_A Gamer's Worst Nightmare! The Tricks and Traps of the Game Master! _**

**_-_**

**_- _**

**Juuban District/November 25, 2003/Rooftop of Crown Arcade/3:10 PM **

Two days have passed since the Tokyo Bridge incident and panic has managed to subside. It was also on that day that a group of heroes united to save Tokyo's finest fire department. This daring rescue has led to the people to accept them as their new saviors. The Tamers, fused with the spirits of the Saint Beasts, were generally accepted as aides to the Sailor Senshi and the Legendary Warriors. Takato, Rika, Himura and Henry have become heroes in their own minds and to their peers. Though, some are skeptical of the thought of these four children further involved in the Rajita conflict.

The Outer Senshi, Uranus and Neptune, do not fully trust the children's new abilities. They believe the children are risking their own lives in a battle that only the Senshi should be concerned with. There are others, including Hiei, who had past altercations with 'Saint Beasts' and do not fully trust anyone associated with a group sharing the same title as the Maze Castle demons.

Those two days have passed and everything seemed calm. Well, at least for now...

-

With the Crown Arcade filled with a decent capacity of people, Nagah, the female Rajita general, sat on top of the roof to prevent herself from being seen. Her appearance would certainly draw attention, especially after the recent attacks. She leaned back on the rooftop and let out a deep sigh. Looking up into the blue skies, she waited patiently for the arrival of the Rajita soldier she had handpicked. She absolutely abhorred tardiness and soldiers who arrived late would have their necks snapped.

"Oh, brother! When is he going to get here?" Nagah sighed and looked at her claws. "I swear I thought I told him not to be tardy. Next time, I should whip those lazy bums into meeting their deadline! Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

Sitting up from her leaning position, Nagah pulled out a dagger from her waist buckle and started to sharpen her nails in boredom. She immediately started to think about her lordship, Kaiser Ghidorah, and dreamt to be his second-in-command.

"Lord Ghidorah, I vow not to let you down. I know you'll find it in your black heart to nominate me as your second-in-command. I've worked so hard to become a sufficient general and certainly have more potential than the other three. But, you always seem to favor Kuiiza. I don't understand what you see in him. Yes, he does run the laboratory, creates efficient soldiers and is a great combat master, but I have a few thousand years of discipline! It is not fair!"

The Rajita general clenched the handle of her dagger and pointed it at the tip of her left index finger. She let out another deep sigh and heard the crowds chattering amongst themselves. Nagah took a peek and her face disgusted into disgust.

"Oh Leviathan, just look at these sickly primates. How these human girls call themselves beautiful makes me retch," Nagah gagged and picked up a piece of glass. "I represent true beauty. Just look at me, I am healthy and do not have the need of makuep to enhance my look. I've always been and always will be beautiful. Oh, Nagah, you are the most gorgeous Rajita in the galaxy! How those Sailor Senshi can call themselves 'Pretty Soldiers' is beyond me!"

Thinking about the Sailor Senshi made Nagah want to stab herself. She has always hated them since Queen Serenity drove Kaiser Ghidorah away into the farthest sections of the galaxy. She never had the chance to face any of the Senshi in combat, yet she yearned to take their heads as her personal trophies.

"Just you wait, Senshi. I will make you beg for mercy and avenge my lord. Oh, Moon Princess, how I will be thrilled to see your face when Lord Ghidorah gets a hold of you. We, the Rajita, will be avenged and your future dynasty will just become a hopeless dream! We are the future and I'll be the Queen of the Rajita! Yes, how I long to become Queen of my own people!"

"Um, General Nagah, I'm sorry for butting in but I have arrived," a low tone spoke up.

Nagah quickly turned around and glared at her handpicked subordinate. He was cloaked under a black hood and cape. She dashed towards him and snatched him by the neck while angrily strangling him.

"Where have you been, you idiot!" Nagah screamed at her subordinate. "I thought I told you not to be late! I should just snap your neck, you fool!"

"Please... I apologize General... Ack!" the hooded soldier gasped out while being choked by the female.

"Humph, well I guess I should forgive you," Nagah sighed and dropped him on the rooftop. "You are the one I've handpicked and I wouldn't want to disappoint Kaiser Ghidorah. Ok, I picked you since you are a master at gaming."

"That's right and I'm quite handy in these circumstances. It's a good thing you didn't snap my neck..." the soldier held his neck and coughed.

"Well, it seems I've managed to pinpoint the location of our enemies," Nagah explained. "I can certainly sense two of the spirits those children possess."

"Only two, General Nagah?"

"Yes, including several of the Sailor Senshi. This is perfect! Thanks to your abilities, you can trap them all inside your pocket dimension!"

"Leave it to me, General Nagah," the soldier bowed to his superior. "I'll do more than trap them in my dimension. Because they're going to be playing by my rules and it will be amusing to see them scrambling like little rodents."

"Well then, I'll leave it to you."

Then, the hooded soldier threw off his disguise and unveiled himself. His appearance was bizarre and looked like something out of a Looney Tunes cartoon. He looked like the Tasmanian Devil with Daffy Duck's feet, the Dodo's umbrella hat and Yosemite Sam's mustache. His body fur was purple, his eyes were twirly and a long tongue stuck out of his mouth filled with rows of dagger-teeth. Embedded on his chest was a clock with the hands moving backwards. Needless to say, he appeared to be completely out of this world.

"I, Emag Oediv, will not let you down!" the wacky Rajita declared and started hooting out like Daffy Duck.

"Great! Yeah, um, Emag Oediv," Nagah chuckled with a sweat drop coming down her forehead. _"Oh for Leviathan's sake! He's just as goofy as ever! Why did I have to choose him? But his ability to trap victims in his own pocket dimension works every time. So I shouldn't be complaining."_

"So, shall I get started, General Nagah? I'm ready to begin on my assignment!" Emag licked his lips and snickered.

"Um, yeah! That would be a good idea! Now would be the great time!" Nagah nodded in agreement and clapped her hands. "I'll be rooting for you!"

"Just leave this to me, General. I won't let you and Kaiser Ghidorah down. IT'S GAME TIME!" Emag exclaimed as he teleported out.

The female general lied back on the rooftop and snapped her fingers. A viewing orb immediately materialized in her hands and she got a glimpse of the inside of the Crown Arcade. She watched as the people inside were playing games and socializing with their friends. Takato, Himura, Phillipe, Minako, Haruka and many others came into view of her orb.

"Now this should prove to be amusing," Nagah giggled to herself. "Emag Oediv, huh? Oh, just what will subordinates these days come up with next? But it does have a nice ring to it. All right, Emag. Let's see what you can do with these human pests. It certainly shall be game time!"

She continued to observe and became silent for the time being.

* * *

**East Shibuya****/Okami's Dojo of Martial Arts/3:20 PM **

On the other side of the city, the four children were dropped off by a white limo. Mokuba walked out first followed by Yui, Aoshi and Cammy. The trio felt happier hanging with Mokuba since they would gain as much publicity as Mokuba's best friends.

"Wow, so your dad actually owns a dojo, Aoshi?" Mokuba asked the boy.

"Yeah, he's been running it even before I was born," Aoshi nodded.

The children were on their way to Aoshi's father's Dojo. Mokuba was surprised to hear from Aoshi about his dad being an expert martial artist.

"Ah, so, your father is a martial artist teacher? Did he teach you any art martial, Aoshi?" Mokuba asked.

"Not really. To be honest, I prefer meditation. Besides that, if he taught me any martial art, I would be dead by now," Aoshi replied.

"Is he intense?" Cammy asked curiously.

"Cammy-chan, how intense would you call a teacher who sends half of his students to the hospital?"

Once hearing this from Aoshi, both Mokuba and Cammy sweat dropped.

"Wow! That is intense!" the two children spoke out simultaneously.

"Oh yeah and he doesn't accept just anyone to be his student. He only accepts the ones who can get his glasses off his face. However, Inuki-sensei's students have already become national champions and Olympic champions. Don't worry, I've known Inuki-Sensei for a long time, he's an awesome guy," Yui explained to Cammy and Mokuba.

Mokuba weren't really sure whether he wanted to take any martial arts after what Aoshi had told him. Cammy didn't say anything. She only met Aoshi's father once on the night he took them to the marine show. She knew he is a good man but she felt something different about him, it's the same feeling when she's with Aoshi. Her ESP always managed to pick up strange vibes from Aoshi and his father.

After a few minutes of discussion, they had finally arrived to the dojo. It did not take them that long.

"Well, we're here," Aoshi stopped and pointed out to the dojo.

Standing before the children was a dojo at about the size of a small, private school academy. It was one-story with ancient Tokugawa Japanese style. Needless to say, Mokuba and Cammy were both awe struck.

"Wow! Now that's a big dojo!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Yeah, no kidding," Cammy nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard a guy screaming out in pain.

**_"ARGH! OH KAMI! NOT THAT! PLEASE, NOT THAT!" _**

Then, there was a loud slam heard. A young man smashed and flew out through the wall of the entrance. The kids sweat dropped as they turned around and saw a large, human-sized hole through the dojo's wall. Peeking through the wall, they saw a man in his forties. He was wearing a white karate uniform, had short dark hair, green eyes and wore a pair of glasses on his face. The man's name was Okami Inuki, Aoshi's father.

"You need to train more, Sahara-san!" Okami exclaimed at his student. "You're not putting any effort in your training! I want better results out of you!"

The young man got up and moaned in pain. He rubbed his back while the children winced.

"Just go home and rest. Tomorrow we will train more."

With that said the young man walked out from the dojo grounds and limped along the way out. Turning around, Okami saw the kids near the gates.

"Hello, kids. How can I help you me at my dojo?" Okami asked until he noticed Yui and Aoshi. "Hey Yui, did you finally decide to try to become my student as well?"

Okami smiled and winked at her. Yui merely smiled back to the elder Inuki.

"And get sent to the hospital by you? No thanks," Yui declined the offer.

"Father, weren't you a little hard on that guy?" Aoshi asked.

"Aoshi, it's my job to make my students into the best martial artists they can be, and for that, I don't go easy," Okami said as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh, I see you made a new friend. I've already meet you, Cammy-chan."

"Pleased to meet you again, Okami-san," Cammy bowed in respect to the martial artist.

"Hello there, I am Mokuba Kaiba. It's nice to meet you, Inuki-Sensei," Mokuba bowed to Okami respectfully.

"Please, Mokuba, only my students call me Inuki sensei. Call me Okami-san or just Okami, if you want. Since you're here, can you help me to clean this mess while I go to the market to prepare us a snack here?" Okami smiled and walked out of the training room. "Thank you, I knew I could count on you, kids!"

As Okami departed, the kids sweat dropped and sighed.

"Um, that's nice," Mokuba remarked. "He makes a mess in his dojo and we have to clean up after him? How unfair!"

"Well, that's my father for you, Mokuba-san," Aoshi nodded his head.

Unfortunately, the children had to clean up the mess or they would not receive any snacks. Nonetheless, Mokuba was finally introduced to Aoshi's father, but this wasn't the welcoming committee he was expecting.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least he's bringing us snacks," Yui assured her friends.

"Easy for you to say, Yui-chan," Cammy muttered sarcastically.

The four kids got started on the clean up and waited for Okami to return with snacks.

* * *

**Inside the Crown Arcade/3:25 PM **

The crowd of people were filing in and ready to play some popular game titles available at this arcade location. It was also an arcade a friend that the Senshi know has been employed. He no longer worked there but his name was Motoki.

The most crowded game stations were the _Mortal Kombat 4, Gran Turismo 3_ and the Dance _Dance Revolution_. In fact, some members of the respective teams were taking a break after school and work to play some of the available games.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were currently at the _Mortal Kombat 4_ station with Yusuke playing. Of course, as another method to blackmail Hiei, Kurama had forced his demon comrade to join them. Despite not being comfortable around a gathering of humans, his interest was peaked after watching Yusuke playing MK4. The blood, graphic violence and characters screaming before their agonizing deaths attracted the demon. But the one feature of this game that made Hiei grin were the fatalities.

"C'mon, Urameshi! You've got him!" Kuwabara encouraged the Spirit Detective. "Ow! He's feeling that one!"

"Hey, pipe down a bit," Yusuke quipped as he was controlling Liu Kang. "All right! Score another for me!"

"Not bad, Yusuke," Kurama observed. "So, I assume you're actually enjoying this, Hiei?"

However, he did not get a reply from his demon comrade. Hiei was already mesmerized by the graphic violence and smiling.

"You see, Hiei? The human world isn't as bad as you make it out to be," Kurama slightly chuckled.

"Hey, have you every even played video games before, shorty?" Kuwabara lowered down to glare at demon.

"No, and why should I care? You humans can enjoy these petty games if you like. But I have better things to do in my spare time," Hiei bluffed.

"Oh yeah? How come I just saw you smile when Urameshi here burnt a guy down to his bones?"

"..."

"C'mon, Hiei, why not try and kick my ass? I'll even give you some of my change? I doubt I'll be losing anytime soon!" Yusuke offered some change to Hiei.

The demon observed the change and looked towards to MK4 screen. He visualized himself in the game and standing on top of the bodies of every Mortal Kombat combatant in the four games. Blood was soaked on the floor and Hiei laughed proudly as he held the head of Johnny Cage.

However, before Hiei had a chance to answer, a voice called out to the detectives. It belonged to a female and this managed to surprise even Yusuke.

"Hey, how about I take a shot at you, pal?"

Walking towards the boys was the tall, brunette and civilian identity of Sailor Jupiter, Makoto Kino. Yusuke put his hands on his waist and smirked. It didn't even bother him that a girl had challenged him to a game, but he was surprised she chose to play Mortal Kombat.

"Come on up and step up to the plate, lady," Yusuke allowed her to step up towards the game station. "I've been getting bored beating the crap out of the computer."

"Well, I hope I can bring a challenge you," Makoto cracked her knuckles and inserted her game card. "Just a fair warning kid, I kick ass in this game."

"Ha! Something tells me I'm going to have myself a tough opponent," Yusuke chuckled.

"But still, go easy on her, Urameshi," Kuwabara suggested.

"No way! I want him to bring everything he's got!" the brunette selected her character.

"So, you picked Raiden? This should be fun," Yusuke prepared himself.

"Don't get too sure of yourself, Yusuke," Kurama warned. "You've been very arrogant since playing today with an undefeated streak."

"If he loses this, I'm going to savor his defeat," Hiei smirked.

"All right, here goes, kid! I'm not going easy on you!" Makoto grabbed her control.

"Bring it!" Yusuke excitedly called out.

As Yusuke and Makoto were starting the first round of their fight, there was another crowd at the Gran Turismo game sections. Sitting inside one car was the blonde-haired racing addict and the Senshi of Love, Minako Aino. She had already creamed several young boys and savored her victory.

"Oh yeah! Who's the Queen of all Games? Me! Minako Aino!" Minako announced to the whole racing section and raised two fingers for victory.

"Man, she's too damn good!" a teenage boy remarked as he walked off.

"That's right, boys! Nobody beats me! Nobody!" Minako laughed proudly.

"Well except Haruka that is," Michiru's voice said behind the blonde-haired girl's back.

Turning around, Minako saw the turquoise-haired Michiru Kaioh sitting down at a racing booth. She waved to the younger girl. Minako squeaked out and cowered down towards Michiru.

"Michiru? It's a surprise to see you here, but you said Haruka-san is here?" Minako whispered.

"Yes, and once she steps out of the restroom, I would advise you hide if you want to keep your streak intact," Michiru giggled.

"Yeah, good idea. I've already raced twenty races myself and I won first place every time. If I can get at least two more first place victories, I'll win the contest and get to take home one of the arcade games. Mako-chan and I have been meaning to turn a room into a game room."

"Well, you can always come back next time, can you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't want Haruka to crush everything I've worked hard to achieve. This is supposed to be a shining moment for me," Minako faked a dramatic act and hugged Michiru. "You don't know just how much that means to me, Michiru-san!"

"Oh, Minako-chan," Michiru chuckled and pat the girl on her back.

_"Hehe, that gets them every time! Who said watching afternoon soaps is a waste of time?" _

"Hey, miss! Are you going to still play that game?" a boy asked and tapped Minako on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am! Oh crap! I forgot I was getting ready for the next race!" Minako gasped out and turned to face none other than the pointy-haired Tristan Taylor.

But just as she turned around, they both bumped heads and fell back. Tristan rubbed his head and winced. Minako fell back and fell on her posterior. This alarmed Michiru enough for her to get up and help Minako to her feet.

"Are you all right, Minako-chan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Ow!" Minako winced as she rubbed her butt and turned towards Tristan. "Hey, are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, that happens to me all the time," Tristan slowly stood on his feet and dusted himself off.

"That was clumsy of me though," Minako apologized. "Hey, why don't you play for me? I've won twenty games straight and I need to keep my streak intact. Can you cover for me for the next two games?"

"Um, wouldn't that count as cheating, though?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, he has a good point, Minako-chan," Michiru nodded in agreement. "You have to race your own races."

"But you don't understand! If Haruka finds me, I'm doomed! There goes my winning streak down the drain! All the hard work I put forth!" Minako dropped to her knees. "All for nothing. This sucks."

"You shouldn't get too worked up over a game," Tristan sighed as he stepped in to play Minako's game. "All right, I'll give it a go. Nobody should find out."

"Thanks a bunch! You're such a life saver!" Minako shook his hands madly and picked up her belongings. "Well, I should be off to find Mako-chan and I'll be gone!"

"Ah-ha! I've found you, blondie!" a familiar girl's voice called out.

This caused Minako to freeze in place and turn around to find the wild fan girl, Saya Sangara. She had her hands on her hips and eyes glaring down Minako's blue eyes. Sparks flashed between the two ladies as people watched them from the sidelines. Yes, they remembered each other from the convention.

There was a moment of silence until...

-

**_"YOU!" _**

-

The two females pointed directly at each other. Sparks flashed and their eyes were flaming up with raw hatred. Saya walked over to Minako and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are **_YOU_** doing here, blondie?" Saya asked snobbishly. "This is **_MY_** arcade! I don't recall you ever getting permission for playing my Gran Turismo games!"

"Excuse you? These Gran Turismo games are for everybody! This isn't your arcade. So I would suggest you back off before I get crabby!" Minako retorted at her rival. "Besides, I doubt you would have a twenty game winning streak? Heck, all I need are two more victories and I'm winning myself a game station. Of course, it's going to be one of these Gran Turismo stations!"

"Why do that when you just buy the game at a store, you ditz?" Saya rolled her eyes. "I swear! You are the definition of a dumb blonde!"

"You take that back, little girl!" Minako rolled up her sleeves.

"No, until you get your sorry butt out of my arcade," Saya stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, that does it! You're ass is go grass!" Minako screamed out of rage and charged at Saya.

"Saya! C'mon, sis, don't go starting a scene," Phillipe's voice called out.

"This will only be quick, Phillipe," Saya prepared herself for the charging blonde. "I won't even need to throw a punch to get by this dumb girl."

"You're eating fist!" Minako cried out.

Just as the blonde came close to knocking Saya out, Saya causally side-stepped Minako and caused her to lose footing. Minako slid across and smacked hard against the glass window entrance. Saya laughed at the fallen girl and walked off to the Gran Turismo station.

"See? I told you I'd knock you flat on your face without throwing a punch," Saya chuckled and nodded her head in disappointment. "You really need to learn tact."

"Oh, Minako-chan," Michiru sighed as she dashed over towards Minako's side. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Just give me a few more minutes, mommy," Minako replied as she was almost completely out of it. "Ooo, I see pretty stars!"

"Oh you poor thing," Michiru rubbed her acquaintance's forehead. "Well, at least Haruka hasn't come out of the bathroom yet."

Watching the scene from around a corner was Phillipe. He couldn't stand seeing his sister making a scene in public places, especially after the incident at the convention. However, he let out a calm sigh once the commotion was over with. He and Himura were preparing to play _Time Crisis 3_.

"Are you going to be all right, Phillipe?" Himura asked his friend with concern.

"Yeah, but I just wish we could have avoided contact with my sister. She always starts these kinds of commotions at public places. Plus the fact it was the same blonde girl she almost had a fight with at the convention," Phillipe sighed. "She's supposed to be the older sister, yet I act more maturely than she does."

"Well, just stick with me then, Phillipe. At least you feel more comfortable when you're hanging around me," Himura said.

"Himura, I have to say that gold glass eye looks so cool," Phillipe pointed out.

"Phillipe, you've already told me that about several times over the past two days now. I know its cool, but you shouldn't have to keep bringing it up."

"Sorry, Himura. Let's just go and play this game. Have you ever played Time Crisis 3 before?"

"Yeah just a bit. I'm not too bad with it," Himura admitted. "Don't worry. I'll guide you along the way."

"Thanks a bunch, Himura!"

On another side of the arcade center, Himura's other friends passed by several of the sports games. Takato, Kazu and Kenta were looking for the latest Duel Monsters Virtual World game. Since it was a new game released during the past week, they were anxious to play it

"Man, I'm telling you guys! This game is off the hook!" Kazu excitedly rambled on. "I heard it's the best this place has to offer! It's the advanced virtual reality program released by Kaiba Corp!"

"Since you've been going off and on about this game, it has to be that good," Takato replied.

"Heck, I'm already excited just thinking about it! I hope it's good as you say it is!" Kenta exclaimed.

As the boys walked along, Takato turned and noticed _NFL Blitz_ on his left side. He suddenly had the urge to play some football but the new virtual game had already caught his undivided attention at the moment.

"Oh well there's always another time for Blitz," Takato muttered as he walked down with his friends.

"How about we go tell Phillipe and Himura about the game, chumley?" Kazu asked. "I know they'd kill for the chance to play it!"

"Yeah, but we'll have to find them with all these people here," Takato pointed out.

"Ah, there aren't that many people," Kazu shrugged his shoulders. "It gets really crowded here during the weekend."

"I'll bet. Man, I'm glad we came here during the week or nearly all the good games will get filled," Kenta agreed with his gamer friend. "By the way, you know where Yugi and the others went, Takato?"

"Um, well, I remember Tristan went to play Gran Turismo. Yugi, Joey and Tea are at the _Dance Dance Revolution _station. They said the virtual game was a blast."

"Heck if they say it's good, then there's possible way I can be disappointed," Kazu stopped and looked towards the entrance of the new Duel Monsters Virtual World station. "Kenta, chumley, this is the moment we've been waiting for. This is the point of no return for us gamers. Ready?"

"Always," the two boys responded in unison.

"Then, let us enter the Gaming Zone," Kazu joked and walked towards the arcade's main attraction.

Over at the Dance Dance Revolution station, Yugi and Joey were watching from the sidelines to see Tea gracefully dancing and stepping out. Her moves were flawless and near perfection. This was the same game she had trounced former DDR king, Johnny Steps and dethroned him to become a Queen of the DDR.

"Wow, you are so good at this, Tea! I don't think neither Joey nor I can have the dance rhythm you've got," Yugi complimented his friend.

"I really need to learn some rhythm myself," Joey watched Tea and sighed.

"What are you talking about, Joey? You danced with Mai just fine during Athenamon's post-wedding."

"I know, Yugi, but that was with someone leading me along. I'm a bad dancer by myself and there's no doubt I'll choke at DDR. Tea sure can out step us any day of the week."

"That's because she lives for dancing. Remember, she's aiming to go to dance school in New York after she graduates," Yugi reminded his duelist friend.

"Yeah, good point," Joey nodded.

As soon as the song _Afronova_ ended, Tea stopped and took a slight breather. She had overheard her friends talking about her future.

"So, what's that about my future plans, guys?" Tea approached the boys.

"We were talking about how you were planning to go to dance school in New York," Joey said.

"That's right and you guys are always welcome to come to see me perform. I'd like that," Tea smiled.

"You can count on us being there for your performance," Yugi stated. "I'm sure you will do great."

"I just want to make these few years count by hanging out with you guys before we all move on to start college and our careers," Tea continued on. "I can't believe it's already going to be almost three and a half years until we graduate."

"I'm really looking forward to it! I'm definitely going to be glad to be out of school!" Joey declared. "I hope they one day build some dueling schools."

"Like a Duel Academy?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Who knows? I might make a career out of dueling."

"It's whatever you want to do, Joey."

"Thanks, Yug. I know I have you guys' support," Joey grinned.

Just as the teens continued to converse, nearly every video game screen was going on the fritz. Static flowed across the screens and a loud, high-pitched laughter was heard through the speakers. Everyone stopped to notice this strange phenomenon. Yugi, Takato, Himura, Minako, Michiru, Makoto and the Spirit boys all had a bad feeling about this occurrence.

Then, the laughter stopped and a high-pitched child's voice was heard echoing out. Everyone had covered their ears to block out this annoying laughter.

"Argh! Man! What is that noise!" Joey exclaimed. "My eardrums are starting to ring!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yugi wondered.

_"I can hardly argue against you, Yugi,"_ Atemu spoke within Yugi's thoughts. _"I sense a strange darkness from this source."_

**_"Testing! Testing! One! Two! Ah, much better!"_** the high-pitched voice announced. **_"Today's usual gaming has been cancelled for I will be running the show! This is your host, Emag Oediv! As you can see I have gained control of this center and am planning on turning it into my own personal play room! I know we're all going to have a blast! I figured since you like games so much, I decided to place you inside the actual games! Think of it as a dream come true for many of you but your worst nightmare for some of you! In any case, I'll be the one having a blast!"_**

Walking out through the bathroom, Haruka growled in annoyance by the voice. She stood behind the DDR game and scoffed.

"This has to be another one of those Rajita," Haruka muttered. "Man, I should have known and what does he mean trapping us placing us into the actual games? Unless he has the power to actually make games a reality!"

**_"Well, well, you win the booby prize! Now, hang on tight and prepare yourselves to enter my Gaming Zone!" _**

Then, before everyone could utter another word, time itself froze inside the Crown Arcade center. Then, nearly every video game station opened up with portals. Several innocent bystanders were transported through these portals to enter the dimensional world of each game.

Minako, Saya, Tristan and Michiru were sent through a portal into the Gran Turismo dimension. Himura and Phillipe were transported into the Time Crisis game; Takato, Kazu and Kenta were sent through the nearby NFL Blitz game and prevented them from even playing the new Duel Monsters game. Yugi, Joey and Tea were sent into the DDR game, and unfortunately Haruka would be pulled into through the portal to the DDR realm, as well. Makoto, Yusuke and the boys were sent into a portal through the Mortal Kombat 4 game.

Once every portal closed up, Emag Oediv's face showed up on every game screen and announced simultaneously.

**_"Now, the rules are simple really! I have trapped you inside your favorite games! In order for you to escape, you must win your game and survive! But, I doubt some of you may even make it out alive! Ha! Ha! Yes and I, Emag Oediv, say 'LET THE GAMES BEGIN!' Play nice everyone and no cheating! HOO! HOO! WOOT! WOOT!" _**

As soon as he made his announcement, every gamer in the arcade would have to play his games and win in order to escape. Or survive for that matter. This was going to be one bizarre group of battles at hand for the heroes.

* * *

**Time Crisis 3 Dimension/3:45 PM **

Moments after being transported through the screen, the boys found themselves out of the arcade and standing on over beach waters. They looked ahead and noticed a beachfront that appeared awfully reminiscent of a scene from World War II. The boys looked towards one another in confusion and if that wasn't enough. They looked down at their outfits. They were wearing sleeveless military gear and pistols in their hands.

"Hey, where are we, Himura?" Phillipe gasped in shock and searched his surroundings.

"I don't know! One second we were in the arcade, then a freak showed up on the screen and we're inside the video game!"

"What? You mean to tell me we're actually inside the video game? The same game we were going to play? I don't believe this!"

"Believe it, Phillipe. I don't know how it's possible but it seems this Rajita has an ability to trap people inside other dimensions."

"This is completely whacked out! I've never had to use a gun before!" Phillipe panicked as he looked at the pistol he held. "Himura, I don't like the looks of this."

Himura looked ahead towards the beachfront and allowed his new beast senses to pick up the scent of anyone hiding under the sands. He recalled the first stage several green fatigue soldiers. Looking to Phillipe, he stepped in front of the boy and slowly led him across the waters.

"Just stay behind me, Phillipe."

"Himura! Are you nuts? If we're really inside a video game, there's a chance we'll be shot and perhaps killed! Remember, we're in the actual video game realm! There are no extra lives for us!"

"Are you actually going to buy everything that creep has to say? Just make sure to follow my lead and we'll be just fine. Don't worry I know we will make it right."

"So, is this what your beast spirit is telling you? You told me this Byakko guides you."

"Yeah and he even knows for sure we will walk through this without any trouble," Himura nodded. "As a matter of fact, he's already told me there are enemies coming our way. Some are even hiding under the sands."

"What? Are you and Byakko sure?"

"Of course, now stay behind me if you think you can't handle this."

"If Byakko is guiding you, then I feel more comfortable to stand by you," Phillipe gulped and nervously tightened his grip on his pistol. "I still can't believe I'm holding a gun!"

"Heads up! Here they come!" Himura called out. "Don't worry, these guys are nothing but cannon fodder. I'll take the first three and then we'll take the other six from both sides! Ready?"

"Himura, but what about..."

"NOW!"

Himura readied his pistol and fired out several shots directly at the three green soldiers. They all took the hits head on and fell down dead. Himura whistled a signal to Phillipe, who couldn't even move. Himura immediately realized his friend was too nervous to even move. One green soldier appeared from out of the sands and fired a shot directly for Phillipe.

"PHILLIPE!"

Before the boy realized it, he had pulled the trigger and shot down the soldier. The bullet aimed for Phillipe passed by Phillipe and fell into the ocean water. Phillipe opened his eyes and saw the green soldier he shot fall face-first to his death.

"Nice shot, Phillipe!" Himura raised a thumb up.

Turning around to direct his gaze to Himura, Phillipe smiled and wiped his forehead in relief.

"Whew, that was close. That had to be beginner's luck and nothing more."

"Phillipe! There's another one popping out and I see a yellow soldier!"

"A yellow soldier!" Phillipe turned and readied his weapon. "Oh, crap! I can't believe this is happening!"

"The yellow soldier is going to leave a machinegun if you nail him! Make sure not to let him get you! Here they go! I'll peg the green soldier!"

Phillipe nodded nervously and aimed for the yellow soldier. Quick to shoot down the green soldier, Himura managed to eliminate an inconvenience for Phillipe. The yellow soldier set up his machinegun but was not fast enough to react to Phillipe's shot in time. The bullet struck the yellow soldier once and then another bullet nailed the soldier in the chest. He fell back and dropped his machinegun.

"Make sure not to waste anymore time or another machine gunner is going to appear! Go pick up that machinegun, Phillipe!"

"Um, right!" Phillipe sounded hesitant but understood that his life was at stake. _"This is just unbelievable! I just hope my sister hasn't been caught in one of these wacky games!" _

Once Phillipe raced across, he jumped across the sandy shores and quickly picked up the machinegun. He nearly lost his balance after lifting the weapon. He examined the weapon in awe but was interrupted when bullets grazed across the sands. Phillipe jumped back in surprised shock and fell back. A green soldier came directly towards him with his pistol ready. Before he targeted for Phillipe, Himura dashed across and slammed an elbow into the enemy soldier. Phillipe seized the opportunity and fired his pistol that sent a bullet into the soldier's gut. The enemy soldier fell back.

"Thanks, Himura! That was a close one!"

"Yeah, no problem, but make sure to stay alert," Himura said as he helped Phillipe on his feet.

Then as Phillipe was helped to his feet, he noticed three soldiers appearing from out of hiding. They aimed their pistols for Himura with his back turned.

"Get down!" Phillipe called out to his friend and set his machinegun ready to fire. "This'll put them away!"

"They're all yours, buddy!" Himura winked as he dropped to the ground.

The enemy soldiers each aimed ready to fire, but Phillipe wouldn't allow them to fire their first shots. He aimed and unleashed a barrage of shots all across the sands. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from viewing the impending violent content that was to come. The barrage spread across and nailed the soldiers. They all fell down on the ground and thus this area of the first mission was complete.

Opening his eyes, Phillipe looked at his surroundings and found the piles of soldier bodies. They didn't even disperse nor fade out like any dead video game enemy would. They still laid there like a real person would. He was terrified of the situation he was placed in, but he felt much better knowing that Himura would aid him.

"Man... What a rush..." Phillipe panted heavily and trembled.

"It'll be all right, Phillipe. That was a nice first try," Himura assured his friend. "You're definitely going to get the hang of this game. Trust me when I say that."

"Of course, Himura. When I look into your eyes, I can surely believe you," Phillipe smiled. "I can certainly put my faith in a friend of my cousin. She'd be proud of us right now."

"That she would," Himura said and looked ahead. "From this point forth, we're definitely going to have to work together on this. We have to watch our backs and turn every corner."

"Right, I'm getting the hang of this," Phillipe held the machinegun. "This isn't really so bad after all."

"That's the spirit, Phillipe. You heard what that freak said. If we win, we'll be set free. Though, I wouldn't really put it past him to keep us here forever."

"So we're going to be trapped in here forever?"

"No, and Byakko is assuring me we will escape out of this place," Himura replied. "He knows someone will stop that freak and his sick games. But it's up to us to finish this game ourselves. There are three major areas and one final boss. We've only covered section one of the first area."

"Something tells me it's going to take us days to finish this game."

"No, it shouldn't take us that long," Himura replied. "I have faith that we'll be done by the next hour."

"I know we will since I'm hearing this from you," Phillipe smiled and walked past Himura. "Well, should we get going? We have a game to win!"

"Wow, just a few minutes ago and he was scared out of his wits," Himura muttered and couldn't help but utter a chuckle. "Man, you sure are growing, Phillipe. I promise you we'll be done with this game just in time to see that freak get his bummed kicked."

_"I advise caution, Himura. This Rajita's dimensional powers make him nearly invincible in his own realm. If you and Phillipe end up confronting him in this game, then don't hesitate to summon me so we can become Himakko." _

_"Right, but I doubt I'll need Himakko to beat a bunch of grunts. Thanks for the warning though. We'll be sure to be prepared for the worst. Wish us luck, Byakko." _

_"Give them hell, Himura!" _

_"Heh, you got it!" _

Completing stage one of the first area, the boys prepared themselves for the next area. It would only become more difficult after each stage. But the question was which game Emag Oediv would make an appearance in.

* * *

**NFL Blitz Dimension/3:50 PM **

The setting was an NFL football field. There was a surrounding stadium filled with a large massive audience cheering on their hometown. The stadium field belonged to the Atlanta Falcons. Standing at the center with their eyes nearly bulged open and pale across their faces were Takato, Kazu and Kenta.

"Oh great," Kazu muttered in nervous shock. "Don't tell me we're in... Well, you know!"

"NFL Blitz? That freak just had to send us in this game? Why couldn't we go into the Virtual World game?" Kenta gulped as he turned to face the offensive line-up of the Atlanta Falcons standing on the right side. "Don't look now but we have company!"

"Yeah and in the form of the **_ENTIRE ATLANTA FALCON OFFENSIVE LINE-UP_**!" Takato screamed out. "We're **_SO_** dead!"

"Don't look now, chumley, but look on the other side!" Kazu pointed towards the other side.

The boys turned and found the defensive line-up of the Indianapolis Colts. This is just what the boys needed. They had just signed their own death warrant. If this video game was indeed real in this realm, the kids were in for major pain-wrecking torture. One thing is for sure. Emag was watching this with giddy excitement and looked forward to the boys becoming a bunch of sack dummies for these monstrous players.

"So, what are the chances of us surviving this?" Kenta asked as he stuttered.

"I'd say more like one-tenth out of a million!" Kazu screamed out as he ran across the field. "HERE THEY COME!"

"FROM BOTH SIDES!" Takato shouted.

The two teams were charging forth like a stampede of mad bulls ready to maul the three boys. The ball was kicked and landed directly into Takato's hand. The goggle head panicked and started running off the field with Kazu and Kenta following along. However, the two teams were charging ahead after them since this was NFL Blitz. It was anything goes and little rules to stand by. Takato, Kazu and Kenta were in for a lot of **PAIN**.

* * *

**Mortal Kombat 4 Dimension/3:55 PM **

Transported outside what appeared to be an abandoned temple were the four Spirit Detectives and Makoto. They were within the realm universe of the Mortal Kombat universe. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Makoto immediately were quick to recognize the settings. They were in the treacherous dimension of great wonder and horror. Amongst the chaos and destruction was the realm known as the Netherealm. One can imagine it as the world outside the realm of Hell itself.

Looking around his surroundings, Yusuke was completely awe struck by the familiar grounds.

"Wow, looks like we're not in Tokyo anymore because we're in freaking Netherealm!" Yusuke pointed out.

"So this is the dark world from this Mortal Kombat? You know I wouldn't mind staying here since it reminds me of how much I like the Makai World," Hiei stated.

"Well, nobody asked for your five cents, shorty," Kuwabara scoffed. "Urameshi, do you have any way out of here?"

"Hmmm, let me think here," the Spirit Detective sarcastically responded. "How the hell should I know?"

"If you guys were paying attention closely, the perpetrator who transported us into this game stated that we had to beat the game in order to escape," Kurama explained.

_"Yeah, that really explains a lot,"_ Makoto replied as she looked around her surroundings. _"Man, I never thought I'd be transported inside a video game. Well, stranger crap has happened to me already to begin with." _

"All right, Kurama. So are you sure that's how we escape out of this place? We have to win the game?"

"That's right, Yusuke. Now, since we are a part of the game, we have to abide to its rules. Also, there's a one hundred percent probability that we can be inflicted with real damage just like we would be back in our home realm."

"Man, you're starting to make me uncomfortable by telling us that, Kurama," Kuwabara sighed. "Hey, at least you were spared a loss to the chick, Urameshi!"

"Hey, it was a close fight," Yusuke said. "It would have gone either way. At least she actually gave me a run for my money unlike you noodle brain!"

"What did you call me!" Kuwabara retorted as he attempted to grab Yusuke.

"Boys! That's enough!" Makoto called out to the bickering rivals. "Listen, if we want to get out of here, we will have to work together."

"Yeah, but what can you possibly do to help us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's see. I'm pretty good at hand to hand myself. Though, I don't have any wacky powers like deep-frying my opponents or setting their butts on fire. Man, I would kill to have some fatalities at my disposal!"

"Well, I think you should let us handle whatever comes our way," Yusuke suggested.

However, little did Mako-chan know was Hiei was keeping a close eye on her. He could certainly recognize her stench and identify it with the Sailor Senshi.

_"No, she's not fooling me. She is indeed one of the Sailor Senshi." _

"Yes, it would best if you tag along, miss," Kurama nodded.

"Oh you guys..." Makoto crossed her arms and scoffed. "All right, fine."

Suddenly, before anyone of the five made another comment, five beams shot down and formed spotlights over them. They all wondered what was happening to them and it wasn't long before they were once again transported. This time they were transported into different areas of the Netherealm.

-

The first of the group to be transported was Makoto. She was standing near what appeared to be an abandoned monk shrine. The winds blew against her ponytail and face. She covered her face and walked against the currents.

"Ok, now this is just weird. One minute I'm standing with those boys and now I've been sent to some different location. Well, I hope I'll meet up with Yusuke and the others. We'll have to regroup and find our way out of here."

"I'm afraid not, child," an older man's voice spoke out.

This quickly alarmed Makoto and forced her to turn around. She stepped into a defense, martial arts stance and dropped her arms. She couldn't believe who she had confronted. It was the same character she had controlled in her play against Yusuke.

"Raiden...?"

Standing before the brunette was the eternal God of Thunder and former protector of Earth Realm. He was wearing what appeared to be a white Chinese style combat outfit decorated with golden trimmings and blue patches across sections of the outfit. His boots appeared dark brown. His head was covered and on top of his head was a wide, Chinese harvester hat. His eyes were completely white with no irises visible and streaks of lighting sparked over his head. He glared at Makoto fiercely.

"So, you know my name?"

"Raiden, you have to help me and a couple of guys who were transported here out. We were brought here by s psychotic Rajita who is turning this game into a reality!"

"I'm afraid if you wish to gain my help. You will have to face me in mortal combat," Raiden stepped out into a battle stance.

"I really didn't wish I had to do this and you're my favorite character to play as," Makoto sighed in disbelief. "But you leave me no choice."

With that said Mako-chan pulled out her transformation rod and summoned the energy to undergo her transformation into the warrior of thunder. Raiden observed Makoto carefully and sensed the element of lighting coursing through her body.

**_"JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" _**

Within tenth of a second later and Makoto had transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. She gave an honorary bow to Raiden and stepped into a martial arts stance.

"Impressive, I see you control the power of thunder."

"I command the thunder of the mighty planet of Jupiter," the tomboy Senshi responded as her eyes glared at Raiden. "Now don't think I'm a pushover just because I'm a woman."

"I treat all of all opponents the same. Let us begin!"

"You got it!"

Sailor Jupiter was the first to implement a move and dashed across at the Thunder God. Raiden anticipated her move and channeled the power of his lightning. Jupiter blitzed left to right from each direction during her charge. This strategy would work if used against mortals but certainly not an immortal like Raiden.

He was quick to teleport directly in front of Jupiter. This managed to catch the female off guard and she rolled to the side. He threw across a lighting blast, which penetrated through the ground. Jupiter saw the powerful electric blast forming into a ball and coming her way. She leaped up into the air and looked down towards Raiden. She summoned forth her tiny antennae on her tiara and shot down a streak of lighting at Raiden.

The Thunder God merely held out a hand and stopped Jupiter's attack. She gasped out as her own lighting was caught in place. She landed down and spun herself to release an array of razor-sharp leaves.

**_"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" _**

The leaves merely struck against the lighting streaking across Jupiter and became incinerated. Jupiter immediately halted her attack and began to contemplate her decision to continue her battle with Raiden.

"Your attacks are poetry in motion but they lack any real power to defeat me," Raiden calmly stated.

"Damn, it looks like I'll have to go Eternal if I stand a chance," Jupiter cursed under her breath. _"I'll try out that same move I used to defeat that Rajita freak at the Marine Show." _

"So, have you decided to forfeit?"

Jupiter faced Raiden with a determined look and closed her eyes. She began to meditate her power and channel the inner spirit of her Ninja Sailor power. Her outfit changed from her Senshi outfit straight into her Ninja Sailor outfit. Raiden carefully observed the girl and sensed her inner spirit mixing with her lightning element.

"Interesting, this girl can combine her own inner spirit with her element? She's also taken on a new form. With this power, she could have been a fierce combatant in the tournaments."

Ninja Jupiter opened her eyes and stepped into a battle stance. She pulled out her sword and stepped out into a fighting stance.

"I'll give my Ninja Sailor form a go," Jupiter announced. _"If this doesn't work, then I'm switching out to my Eternal form, but I haven't used this form in combat for a while. All right, here goes nothing!" _

Before Raiden realized it, Jupiter had quickly phased out of his sight. He stopped and sensed his surroundings. For a moment, he felt a sudden movement behind his back. Raiden was quick to turn around and brought his right up forward to block out a sword swipe from Ninja Jupiter. Jupiter immediately jumped over the Thunder God, landed behind him and delivered a sweep kick. Raiden jumped up to avoid the sweep and slapped the sword out of her hand. Jupiter executed a back flip to avoid contact with the Thunder God. She slid back and caught her breath.

However, Raiden was not going to let her catch a break. He teleported in front of her and slammed a lighting-coated fist down. Ninja Jupiter phased out of contact and reappeared above Raiden. She swiftly sat down on top of Raiden's shoulders, turned around and used her legs to flip Raiden over. She managed to drop down with her hands on the ground and flung Raiden over with her legs. With Raiden being thrown down, Jupiter seized the opportunity and clasped her hands together to create a sphere of lightning.

**_"ZEUS THUNDER-" _**

Raiden saw this coming and jumped to his feet. He flew upward to stop Ninja Jupiter. Before he had a chance to catch her, the female phased out of his sight using her ninja stealth. Before Raiden realized it, Jupiter reappeared in front of him and slammed the sphere into his gut.

**_"-SPHERE!" _**

The Thunder God took the full force attack and was sent hurtling upward through the ceiling. The ceiling wall cracked with piles of rubble collapsing down. Ninja Jupiter swiftly avoided the falling rubble without breaking much a sweat and leaped up to the next level to meet Raiden. The Thunder God was lying on the ground and lightly moving about. Ninja Jupiter stood in a battle stance and waited for Raiden to sit up.

"Humph, I know you better than that, Thunder God! I haven't played as you for so long that I wouldn't know your weaknesses!" Jupiter smiled proudly and crossed her arms. "I'm a dedicated warrior of thunder just like you and can trace my links to the Thunder God named Zeus. You and I have different backgrounds but we have faith in our element. But, I will say this. I'm not going to lose this combat match. I came here to win and set myself free. So, what do you say to that, Thunder God Raiden?"

Upon hearing this, Raiden threw out a full force lightning aura and scattered the piles of rubble. Ninja Jupiter dodged the incoming debris and came toe to toe with Raiden himself. The Thunder God turned and faced her with a smirk.

"Very good, warrior of thunder. You even managed to catch me off guard. You are indeed a worthy warrior that could have competed in the tournament."

"Thanks, that's coming a lot from you, Raiden," Jupiter smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "I am pretty damn good with my lightning!"

"However, it is obvious you lack the experience I do. With power and wisdom, I have ascended to the status of Thunder God. You cannot hope to ever defeat me in mortal combat!"

"Oh, but there is a first time for everything," Jupiter laughed and excitedly stepped into a battle stance. _"Man, I am so enjoying myself! I just hope those boys are faring any better." _

-

Elsewhere in the Netherealm, there was one on one battle already in session on a bridge. One fighter appeared to be a ninja wearing a black and orange-yellow outfit. He stopped as his white pupil-less eyes glared down the green eyes of the half breed Kurama.

The ninja, known to many in the Netherealm as Scorpion, held out his right hand and unleashed a spear directly out of it. Kurama quickly retaliated just in time and pulled out a rose out of his hair. He lashed his Rose Whip across and clashed against Scorpion's spear. Kurama raced across the bridge with Scorpion coming towards him.

**_"GET OVER HERE!"_** Scorpion bellowed out.

With Scorpion coming towards the half breed, Kurama saw an opportunity to finish the fight quickly and efficiently. He flipped over Scorpion and landed behind the Hell warrior. Scorpion turned around and ripped off his face. However, when he took off his face, it appeared to have looked like a mask to cover his real face. A ghoulish skull face with flaming eyes glared down at Kurama.

"Now, that's something you don't see everything," Kurama remarked. _"Time to make this quick."_

As Scorpion opened his mouth, a breath of flames emerged in a blazing inferno. Parts of the bridge were becoming ignited with the flames and Kurama moved away from the flames. He looked towards the Hell ninja and snapped his fingers. Just in time, a plant stem punctured right out of his chest. The ninja screeched out like a shrieking banshee. Kurama retrieved his Rose Whip and placed it back into his hair. The half demon raced across towards Scorpion and zipped by him just within a millisecond.

Once Scorpion turned, he found Kurama kneeling on the ground with a cold and collected face gesture. He stood up and did not even acknowledge the presence of the ninja.

The half breed merely had only one word to say before the fate would become sealed, "Fatality."

**_BOOM! _**

Scorpion's body exploded as numerous giant plant stems expanded out across and hatched onto the bridge's center. Scorpion's blown body parts scattered out and fell towards the pits below. Kurama wiped his forehead and steadily walked across the other side of the bridge. His scent was already picking up on one of his other comrades. Hiei was close by and he had to see to it that he was managing himself.

"That takes care of my bout and now to see it that the others do not fail," Kurama said as he followed Hiei's scent.

-

As for Hiei, he was taking on the ice elemental ninja Sub-Zero. Hiei jumped away from Sub-Zero's ice beam and dashed across with swift 'faster than eye' speed. The ninja could not hope to keep up with the speedy demon and continued firing away ice beams. The apparition was too quick for Sub-Zero to sense and was forced to fight blindly.

As Sub-Zero summoned another ice beam, which was countered by a black flame from Hiei's right arm. He did not feel the need to summon his Dragon of the Darkness Flame since he deemed his opponent not worthy of such an 'honor'. Hiei gripped his sword and blitzed across to catch Sub-Zero completely off guard.

Then, a millisecond passed and Sub-Zero was completely still in place. He did not even move a muscle. Hiei appeared behind Sub-Zero with his sword soaked with the warrior's blood. The demon merely scoffed and kept his back turned on the sliced Sub-Zero. The ninja was sliced through the torso and both halved pieces splattered on the ground.

"Humph, to think these fighters are a bunch of petty weaklings," Hiei snorted and wiped Sub-Zero's blood off his sword.

"Hiei!"

Upon hearing his name being called out, the demon turned and found Kurama walking from the distance.

"Well, it didn't take you that long to find me."

"I take it you were satisfied?"

"Oh yes," Hiei turned away. "So, we still have to find Urameshi, the fool and the girl?"

"Yeah and Yusuke's scent isn't too far off. Can you sense Yusuke? He seems to be in the heat of a battle at hand."

"Well, this should be interesting, but I seriously doubt Yusuke will have any problems. It's the fool who lost his powers."

"That is what I'm concerned for and I already know the girl is a Sailor Senshi since her scent is comparable to the one named Sailor Jupiter."

"You're a quick one, Kurama."

"Nice way of putting it," Kurama said as he walked past Hiei. "Shall we get going, Hiei?"

"Yes, this place isn't what I expected it to be. The sooner the better..."

"Yusuke is off this way. Let's move out to his direction."

With that said Kurama dashed off across the landscape with Hiei blitzing out ahead of the half breed. Whomever Yusuke was facing was a more formidable opponent than either Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

-

Meanwhile, Kuwabara walked along what appeared to be an abandoned junkyard. He searched his surroundings but could not sense any activity with the loss of his spiritual awareness. He felt useless without his powers and even wondered why he was transported in the first place.

"I just had to lose my powers! Shoot, this sucks!" Kuwabara spat as he kicked a can aside. "What now? I'll bet those guys are enjoying themselves, but that girl. I doubt she can stand a chance with these Mortal Kombat guys. Some are freaking Elder Gods!"

Just then, Kuwabara stopped and noticed a shadow walking around a corner. He noticed it and curiously walked over to check who had been watching him.

"Say, I don't recall seeing anyone coming here," Kuwabara wondered. "Hmmm, I wonder who that was."

Turning around the corner, he found that the shadowy figure had disappeared. There were no traces of the individual and Kuwabara tilted his head in confusion.

"That's funny. I could have sworn I just saw someone pass by here. I must be imagining things," the adolescent shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as Kuwabara turned, he came face to face to who appeared to be a young woman. She had relatively light brown skin and was well built for a female. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless top that reached down to her waist and revealed her legs. Her arms were equipped with yellow long, fingerless gloves and matching color long boots. Black marking symbols were decorated on the top, gloves and boots. There was a yellow choker around her neck. Her hair was tied up with bangs hanging down.

Kuwabara examined her closely and recognized her immediately.

"Hey, it's you, Tanya!"

The woman was thrown off guard by this adolescent suddenly knowing her name and glared at him darkly.

"Now just how do you know my name? You don't appear to be a native of the Netherealm. I see you came from the Earth Realm."

"Um, what? No, some crazy freak transported me and couple of my friends."

"Your lies are not enough to save you," Tanya scoffed and stepped into a fighting stance. "Since you've crossed my path, you and I are to engage in mortal combat!"

"Whoa! I don't fight girls!"

"What did you just call me, young man? I'm no little girl!" Tanya took this as an insult and pointed at him.

"Well, you're no man, but I have an honor code. I just don't fight girls. It's not right, but I know Yusuke wouldn't mind smacking you around!"

"Yes, but you called me a girl! Do you realize who you are talking to!" Tanya cracked her knuckles and growled viciously.

"Yeah, you're Tanya from Mortal Kombat and one tough chick," Kuwabara backed away. "Now, look, I think it's pointless we fight! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You reason with me all you want, but I eliminate those who stand in my way! You are just another victim!" Tanya dashed towards Kuwabara and caught him off guard quickly with a right hand.

This managed to send Kuwabara falling to the ground. The teen dropped on the ground and spat out saliva out of his mouth.

"Damn, if only I didn't lose my powers! This isn't not looking good for me!" Kuwabara cursed to himself. "I know my sister, Shizuru, would kick my ass if she saw me getting beat by this chick!"

"You're talking is beginning to annoy me," Tanya scoffed and went over to pick Kuwabara up. "So, have you changed your mind? Will you fight back?"

"No... You can beat me around all you want but I'm not hitting a lady."

"You are no warrior," Tanya spat out and insulted the young man's pride. "Even my weakest opponents continue fighting until I end their lives!"

"Well, this weak opponent just lost his powers... So I can't actually fight you..."

"Excuses!"

Tanya threw out a right fist and slammed it against Kuwabara's face. The teen grunted from the blow and displayed plenty of tenacity against the warrior woman's fists.

_"Damn, she definitely can punch harder than my sister! I'm dead meat if she goes on like this! Damn it, I hate being treated like a weakling but I have to stick to my honor code! I am a man of my word! But, where are the other guys? They could at least help me out here!" _

-

A massive blast of spirit energy was shot across and penetrated through a cliff ledge. This shot obviously came from Yusuke. The Spirit Detective jumped up across the cliff ledges with his opponent hovering towards him. He appeared to be an evil being with a white, pale face and glowing green eyes. His body suit was completely black complete with a red cover-up and yellow shoulder padding. His arms and knees were covered with red padding. On top of his head was a red head ornament that covered the sides his face and cranium.

This was Shinnok, the main villain and final boss of Mortal Kombat 4. He was a vengeful and powerful Fallen Elder God who demanded unwavering faith by his followers and would not hesitate to kill anyone who had challenged him. He now saw Yusuke as a threat to his power and challenged him immediately to mortal combat. Needless to say, Yusuke was forced to running back and dodging every attack Shinnok had unleashed.

Suddenly, Shinnok caught Yusuke off guard and disappeared into a black puff of smoke. The ground below Yusuke started to tremble and crack open with a portal opening up. The Detective panicked and jumped out of the way once a massive skeletal hand merged. He channeled spirit energy into his right fist and lets loose a powerful blast.

**_"SHOTGUN!" _**

The skeletal hand was reduced into dust by Yusuke's superior energy. Shinnok took advantage of the distracted Yusuke and reappeared behind him. He went for a backhand fist to Yusuke's spine, but the Detective managed to see the Elder God's move and caught his hand. Yusuke tosses Shinnok overhead with casual ease.

"Ha! Nice try but I've already kicked your ass plenty of times in the game!" Yusuke laughed as he tossed Shinnok. "Besides, I took on an even tougher guy than you recently! So, you're no where near my league, Elder God!"

Shinnok quickly teleported before hitting the ground and reappeared at the same spot. Yusuke was seemingly amused and prepared for another attack.

"How is a mortal able to match my own? This doesn't make any sense," Shinnok questioned Yusuke's abilities.

"Please, if Liu Kang can kick your ass, then I should have no problems beating you."

"What are you talking about? Liu Kang has yet to face me!"

"Then, I'm going to do him a favor by getting rid of you," Yusuke dashed across.

"Yes! Just run to your death! Come at me!" Shinnok challenged the Spirit Detective began to dematerialize.

"Can't fool me twice, pal!" Yusuke exclaimed as he flew forward and phased right out of Shinnok's sight.

"No! Where did you go?"

"Right in your face!"

Then, Yusuke reappeared directly in front of Shinnok with his right index finger pointed forward. Shinnok gasped in horror as he looked down and watched the large orb of blue energy being directed towards him.

"No!" Shinnok gasped out once he realized the power of Yusuke's spirit energy.

**_"SPIRIT GUN!"_**

Shinnok was on the receiving end of the massive blast and engulfed completely. His screams echoed out as his body was broken down within the heat of the blast. Yusuke dropped his finger and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that takes care of him," Yusuke said as a cloud of smoke covered the spot Shinnok once stood. "Man, I wish I was fighting Toguro again instead of this loser. At least Toguro made me work for my win!"

"Yusuke!"

The Spirit Detective quickly turned to find Kurama running towards his direction. Following behind the half breed demon was Hiei. Yusuke turned and waved out to them.

"Hey, you guys just missed me wasting the head boss himself," Yusuke pointed towards the cloud of smoke.

"You already took care of him, Yusuke?" Kurama observed the cloud of smoke. "Oh, I see."

"That takes care of one and we already took out two of these pathetic warriors," Hiei replied.

"Now we have to find doofus and the chick," Yusuke reminded them. "I just hope we can find either one of those two in time."

"It will be difficult with Kuwabara powerless and the girl without any power," Kurama replied.

Then, as Kurama had a chance to continue, a gigantic lightning dragon was seen in the distance and crashing down through a tower structure. The force of the thunder dragon incinerated the tower and reduced it to rubble. Kurama and Hiei looked to one another letting each other know about Jupiter's presence. Yusuke was confused on where the dragon could have come from.

"Ok, now there's something you don't see everyday," Yusuke looked towards the direction of the thunder dragon. "I say we can go check that out. I'm sure we'll see Kuwabara or the girl there. Let's move!"

Yusuke ran across with his two comrades following along. The demons knew the girl was no pushover as Yusuke would like to believe. Jupiter was still in her fight with the Thunder God, Raiden. However, they also had to locate Kuwabara before Tanya turned him into a bloody pulp. Time was essential and they had to escape out of the game quickly.

* * *

**DDR Dimension/4:00 PM **

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Haruka found themselves in a completely opposite to the dimensions the others were transported into the realm of the Dance Dance Revolution. The background was completely out of whack with multi-colored spotlights beaming across and images of anime-like characters scattering across.

"Whoa, just what the heck is this place?" Joey called out as he heard his own voice echo. "Hello! Hello! Echo!"

"Joey, that's enough," Tea smacked him on the back of the head. "Yugi, are we really inside the DDR game?"

"I believe so," Yugi nodded as he noticed Haruka with them. "Hey, so you got transported here along with us?"

"Yeah and this is something I really didn't need," Haruka looked around her surroundings.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Joey pointed across.

The group watched as a platform materialized and took on the form of what appeared to be a DDR machine system. A large screen and touch steps appeared. Tea's eyes widened with joy at the sight of her favorite game.

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's a DDR system! Yes!" Tea jumped up excitedly.

"Well, looks like someone is sure excited," Haruka pointed out. "This is probably one game I can't seem to master. Besides that, I'm not even a good dancer."

"Well, according to that freak that sent us here, we all have to win the game to be set free," Yugi reminded everyone. "So, who here can master the DDR game?"

Everyone, but Tea, did not raise their hands. They were obviously in deep trouble, but Tea maintained that cheery attitude that brought hope for her friends.

"Ok, so you guys admit you stink at dancing. Just leave it to me to help you guys master this game in no time. Piece of cake as long as you follow my instructions," Tea assured the trio.

"So says you, Tea! Of course, you know how to play this game but we're stuck here if none of us can earn a good score!" Joey panicked.

"Hey, calm down, man," Haruka said. "Listen to your cheery friend. We'll be out of here as long as we follow her instructions."

"Ok, guys? How about we get started?" Tea asked and walked over towards the DDR machine. "So, should I go over the rules?"

"Nah, we already know the rules," Joey grinned sheepishly.

"All right, but don't get too sure of yourself," Tea sighed. "Yugi, you think you're up for it?"

"Well, I have watched you play this thing, but it's different from actually doing it," Yugi stated.

"How about you, sir?" Tea approached Haruka.

"Um, I'm a lady," Haruka sweat dropped and chuckled.

"Wow! You sure had me fooled!" Tea nodded and looked mesmerized. _"I was going to say that you are definitely a cutie! But, man, why couldn't I tell she was a girl?" _

"You're a girl! Heh, yeah, I have to agree with my friend there," Joey chuckled in amusement. "I mean you perfectly dress like a guy!"

"Well, at least you guys already noticed by now."

"Listen, guys, we should get started if we hope to get out of this place," Yugi said to everyone. "Tea, I think you should start since you're the dance expert."

"Me, first?" Tea asked and then nodded her head in agreement. "Sure, just watch my every move and pay close attention."

"Yeah, we'll be watching, Tea," Joey replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to watch if I want to get the heck out of this whacked out dimension," Haruka crossed her arms. _"I just hope Michiru is all right." _

Tea stepped forward towards the machine and stretched her legs out. Before she had a chance to select, the machine automatically selected 'Afronova'. This was the same song Tea had danced to earlier and she wasn't exactly too thrilled to repeat the same song.

"Why is this thing on automatic select? Oh, this is just my luck," Tea frowned.

"It has to be that jerk that trapped us here that's behind this!" Joey slammed his right hand against his left palm. "Man, wait until I show him a thing or two!"

"It's all right. Tea already danced to this song a few minutes ago," Yugi said. "Go for it, Tea. We know you can do it."

"Right, thanks for believing in me," Tea smiled. "Now, you three pay close attention. You'll need to learn if you want to dance with your lover."

"Yeah, nice way to put it," Haruka chuckled. "Good luck."

"Ha, I won't even need luck," Tea laughed out and prepared herself. "Here we go!"

With that said the DDR machine started to play Afronova. It sounded like an African tribal-style song. Out of all the songs on DDR, this one title is the most overplayed in the game. For beginners it is difficult, but for experts like Tea it is fun. Tea was quick to start stepping as she fluently moved with the music. The song itself was playing at 200 BPM. Yugi, Joey and Haruka watched the girl stepping perfectly without losing or even missing one step.

"Wow, just look at her go," Haruka observed. "Well, this isn't look too hard."

"You say that now, but you're going to have to get up there soon," Joey replied.

"Don't worry guys. I have a feeling we'll do just fine," Yugi assured the group_. "But really I do hate having to repeat myself. I'm not a bad dancer myself, but that's only because Tea dances with me. Well, I'll find out whether I'm good enough. Wish me luck, Atemu." _

"Go, Tea! You kick butt!" Joey shouted.

"I hope you're taking careful notes, kid," Haruka muttered to Joey.

"Yeah, good point. You hear that Yug?"

"Yep and only then we'll find a way out of here," Yugi nodded.

_"The sooner the better, Yugi. I can no longer stand this bizarre realm and my shadow magic is somehow being blocked. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. You'll have to do this on your own, Yugi." _

_"I understand. I want to prove I can do this on my own. Wish me luck, Atemu." _

_"Believe in yourself and you will come out on top. This mutant will not keep you trapped forever." _

_"Right!" _

After a few minutes of performance, the Afronova stage was complete and Tea earned a perfect performance. She raised a 'V' for victory and bowed down with the group clapping for her.

"Now, who wants to step up and show their stuff?" Tea stepped off to rest.

Haruka pulled his sleeves back and snickered, "I'll show you how I can groove!"

* * *

**Gran Turismo 3 Dimension/4:15 PM **

In the fifth video game dimension, the four individuals sent through the Gran Turismo game found themselves sitting inside some of the nicest cars ever produced. Minako, Saya, Michiru and Tristan opened their eyes. They each gasped out in shock and looked around the inside of their cars.

"Hey! Where are we!" Tristan exclaimed as he looked around the inside of his car. "Are we actually inside the game?"

"But, how?" Saya noticed herself strapped down by a seatbelt. "This is just too bizarre for me!"

_"That Rajita has the power to trap his victims inside alternate dimensions. Well, somehow I'm not surprised. I wonder though where Haruka is at now,"_ Michiru thought.

Of all the participants, Minako was the most thrilled and she giggled like a sugar-high schoolgirl. This was one of her greatest obsessions. She threw her hands up and laughed insanely.

"WEE! IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE!" Minako giggled out. "I didn't know that Rajita freak cared so much!"

"Hey! You're here, too!" Saya screamed and pointed at Minako. "Oh! This is my chance to have you eat dust!"

"Bring it on!" Minako retorted and stopped to think. "Wait, what kind of car will I actually be racing? I really hope it's my favorite one."

As Minako poked her head out, she looked down and up over the car. Her eyes widened with happy tears. This was the car she had always chosen to race with. It was a purely, beautiful black Chevrolet Corvette Z06

"WOOT! Yes, I'm paired with my favorite car! I call this baby the Night Rider! Chevrolet Corvette Z06 with 790 horse power and 388.1 kilometers per hour! You guys are call going down!"

"Please, sister! I have myself here a Nismo Skyline GT-R S-Tune R32!" Saya laughed proudly.

"Yeah? But that thing has only 585 horsepower and it can go up to 328.6 kilometers an hour," Minako pointed out. "You're talking to the car expert here!"

"What do you know?" Saya stuck her tongue out.

"I learn from the best," the blonde smiled and thought about Haruka. "Arigato, Haruka-san. I'm so going to make you realize just how damn good I am!"

"Hey! Why am I stuck with a Honda?" Tristan blurted out.

"That would be a Honda Accord Type R!" Minako called out. "It has 313 horse power and 276.1 kilometers per hour!"

"WHAT!" Tristan replied back in question.

"Looks like Minako-chan has really done her homework with her automobiles," Michiru chuckled. "I'll give her that."

"I love your car, Michiru-san!" Minako waved to the turquoise-haired woman. "That's a Jaguar XJ220 with 537 horse power and 332.0 kilometers per hour!"

"So, that's a pretty good car then?" Michiru wondered. "It really should have been Haruka rather than me. I don't even drive much if can help it."

"You'll be just fine, Michiru-san!" Minako exclaimed. "I've seen you and Haruka race sometimes. You're not a bad race driver yourself!"

"Only because I learn from the best," Michiru smiled.

"Well, are we going to get the show on the road already! I can't stand all of this waiting!" Tristan honked his car. "How long are we going to be racing for?"

"Bah if you would just pipe down and then maybe I can explain the details to this race!" the loony giggle uttered from Emag was overheard.

Everyone turned the other corner and saw Emag riding a tiny bicycle. He stopped the bike and gave a cartoony grin towards the four drivers.

"So, how do you guys like my games so far? I'll bet your friends are having a blast!" Emag laughed in amusement.

"You jerk! How can you possibly consider this funny?" Minako exclaimed.

"Hey, you pay attention to me, blondie!" Saya shouted. "No one ignores me!"

"Listen, you fool! This freak trapped us in this game! If we want to escape, then we're going to have to beat him at his very own game!" Minako announced. "Michiru! Honda-dude! Did you guys hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear, Minako-chan," Michiru nodded.

"And my name is Tristan!"

"Heh, sorry about that, Tristan. I'll be sure to remember your name for next time!" Minako giggled. "Ok, Saya? Please! We have to kick this freak's ass in his own game!"

"Well, all right, but I'm only doing this so I can get the hell out of this place! I want to go back home!"

"We will once I make this guy bite my dust!"

"Bite your dust? Ha, like that'll ever happy! You're obviously joking! Ha! Ha! You're making me laugh as it is!" Emag laughed out like the Joker.

"You know you're starting to sound like Mark Hamill's voice for Joker from the Batman animated show I used to watch as a kid," Minako remembered the sinister villain. "Especially that laugh! Ugh, it used to give me the creeps!"

"Listen closely, kiddies, because I'm only going to say this once! Now since you four seem to be familiar with the game, I have already altered a few rules under my influence. We will be racing in the legendary 300 kilometer run around the Grand Valley 30 KMs. This will be an endurance race. The total amount of laps will be seven times around the long track! There will be no breaks and no time take your car into repair. If anyone of you manages to catch up and defeat me decisively in this race then I will set you free. However, you have to defeat me or you will remain trapped here to continue the game forever!"

"All right, freak, you're on!" Minako accepted the challenge. "You're little bike isn't going to save you I'm afraid."

"Oh no, underestimating my bike will be your last mistake!" the Rajita snickered deviously and raced the countdown monitor. "It now begins! FIVE!"

As soon as he announced the countdown, the four players readied their engines and Emag pressed a button on his bike.

**_Four. Three. Two. One. _**

**_RACE START! _**

The four drivers pushed on their gas pedal to make their cars start moving. Emag took advantage of the four races, pressed a button that emerged out of his forehead and speeds off on his bike. He moved so fast that the other four racers were caught completely off guard. Minako narrowed her eyes and pressed the gas pedal to race across in order to catch up to speed demon himself. Meanwhile, Saya was already not too far behind Minako and she was determined to defeat the blonde-haired girl.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you win this blondie! If you think that freak will be tough, then wait until I show you what I can really do! I am SO winning this race!" Saya laughed out proudly. _"Just the thought of making that ditz eat my dust is sweet victory!"_

Driving at a steady pace at fourth place was Michiru. She was still unclear on how to race and tried remembering the tips Haruka had given her.

"Oh, which was it again? If only you were here, Haruka," Michiru looked down at her shift stick. "Oh dear! Oh dear!"

However, Tristan was stuck at the starting line. He was currently having car problems and started panicking. Needless to say, Tristan was not going to be moving from his spot anytime soon.

"Oh great! My car just had to break down!" Tristan stepped out and fell on his knees in dramatic fashion. "Oh why me! Why does always have to happen to me! When world? When is it going to be my time to shine!"

Meanwhile, the two girls and the Rajita mutant were all driving competitively for the first place.

"Damn! How is that little freak able to move faster than us on just a bicycle? This is insane!" Saya exclaimed as she pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"All right, jerk! You're not taking this race! You're messing with the Gran Turismo Queen here!" Minako shouted. _"I have to win! I'm not going to beat this guy to free everyone but to rub my victory in that brat, Saya's, face. Ooo, this is going to be sweet! Without Haruka here, it's my chance to reign as the racecar queen! My shining moment has indeed come! Emag, you've just messed with the wrong gamer!" _

As soon as he caught up ahead, Emag turned around and saw Minako's car catching up. A devious grin twisted across his cartoon face.

"Now, this is what I've been anticipating! HA! She loves to play games as much as I do!" laughed Emag. "Well, Princess of Venus, I hope you're ready to lose, because you will be stuck here forever if I'm not beaten! HOO! HOO! HOO!"

"And there's no way that brat is taking my spotlight," Minako muttered a low hateful tone. "This is my race!"

Minako's eyes narrowed and she became more determined than ever to win the race. If she or anyone couldn't beat Emag in the race, then everyone trapped inside the games will be trapped forever. But Emag wasn't her only problem. Saya was not too far from catching up.

* * *

**West Shinjuku/ Tokyo Opera Tower/4:15 PM **

Far off on the other side in Tokyo, West Shinjuku specifically, there was a meeting between two operation leaders at the Tokyo Opera Tower. This was the same building the Hypnos Team, the Monster Makers, the Tamers and their families retreated to when the D-Reaper materialized in the metropolis.

Once again, Yamaki and his team were forced to retreat to this location since the Tokyo Metropolis Building was currently being renovated due to the attack by Infernus. This building only managed to bring back bad memories for the team and they surely did not want to be reminded of the chaos the D-Reaper has brought forth.

Yamaki was sitting on beside a table and sat in the presence of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. The arrogant yet pride Seto Kaiba sat on the other side of the five foot long table. Their eyes met directly as they tested each other's patience. After a few moments of silence, Yamaki spoke up and slid a piece of paper across to Seto.

"So, you need our help once again to help you with another project, Mr. Kaiba?" Yamaki asked while sipping a bottle of water.

"It's the project I've been working on for the past seven months."

"So, you'd like me to open a portal to the Digital World to link with your Virtual World, Mr. Kaiba?"

"That is my plan. Once these two worlds are merged, it'll become the biggest attraction my Kaiba Theme Parks will host. Now visitors and duelists can explore a virtual world with a lifelike environment. It'll blow away all of my prototype virtual programs."

"I hope you understand the repercussions if you go on with this project. I seriously doubt you can hope to maintain control between two worlds. Linking the two worlds could possibly create an anomaly."

"I know what I'm doing, Yamaki. I've double checked my calculations. They are flawless. If I was able to successfully create a virtual world, then linking it with another digitally enhanced world should be an easy task. I can make it a reality."

Hearing this from Kaiba made Yamaki simply sigh in deep frustration. He tried reasoning with Seto and talking him out of this dangerous route. He recalled the nightmares the Wild Ones, the Devas, the D-Reaper, the Parasimon and Pharaohmon's forces have brought. He understood the stress that his team was put through after all of these problems.

"Are you actually going to disagree with me? Do you not understand how hard I worked to get this project started?" Seto picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"All I'm giving you is fair warning, Mr. Kaiba," Yamaki said.

Kaiba eyed the Hypnos main operator and signed the papers.

"I'll take the chance, Yamaki. Look if you're worried about any possibilities of a malfunction, then you shouldn't worry. I have recruited the best engineers this country has to offer and even managed to find plenty of brilliant minds to help construct the device. All I need is some members of your team. You and the ladies are more than welcome to observe the construction of my project."

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I'll have you know I will be there," Yamaki replied. "I'll be sure to fill Riley and Talley in on the deal."

"I'm sure our partnership will lead to a successful project and I guarantee there will be no failure."

"Let's hope you're true to your word, Mr. Kaiba. For our sake and the Digital World's sake," Yamaki gave Seto another fair warning and walked towards the door. "I dread having to resort to using the Juggernaut again if anything goes wrong."

"It won't come down to that, Yamaki. My engineers know what they are doing."

"Well, see to it that they revise their work," Yamaki finished as he walked out the room. "If you'll excuse me, I need to step out for a few minutes."

"And I'll be waiting in here to continue our negotiation," Seto sat down and began work on his laptop.

With that said Yamaki walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Listening to the blueprint plan of Kaiba's new project made the man a little nervous. It was a risk-taking move to open a portal into the Digital World, but it was even more dangerous to link it with another Digital World. He wondered whether Seto Kaiba knew what he was doing.

"I hope you realize the plan you set forth, Mr. Kaiba. There's no telling whether it will be a success or a failure," Yamaki muttered.

"Sir, are you all right?" a woman's voice asked behind his back.

Yamaki looked over his shoulder to see Riley standing behind him with concern. She hated seeing her boss feeling sorry for himself and preferred to have his head 'held high'.

"Sorry, Riley, but I just don't know about this whole project."

"I agree, sir. We can't let this project go any further."

"The problem is that I've already signed the deal. We're going to lend him some of our engineers with the construction of his portal device. Only we can show them where to lead the doorway into the Digital World."

"And risk the chances of a network disaster? What if we manage to open another doorway into another Digital World and release even more Wild Ones? This is a huge risk we're taking sir."

"I understand your concern, Riley. There's another part of me that's reminding me that we will not make the same mistake when we activated the Juggernaut."

"Well, as many scholars say, history is doomed to repeat itself if we do not change our methods," Riley stated.

Upon hearing that philosophical statement, one half of Yamaki couldn't help but agree. He couldn't bring himself to repeat another disaster. The Tamers and the digimon would surely not be pleased. He earned their trust by vowing never to activate or build another project similar to the Juggernaut. How would he approach Kaiba?

"He's determined to let this project go as scheduled, Riley. All we're doing is letting his team have permission to use our equipment and borrow some of our engineers."

"I think we should tell the Monster Makers, too, sir. They have every right to know what you and Mr. Kaiba are constructing."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sure Janyuu will agree when I contact him. Riley, you and Talley attempt to contact the other Monster Makers. We will discuss this matter and arrange a scheduled meeting."

"Right away sir," Riley bowed and walked down the hall.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked over her shoulder towards her boss.

"Um, sir, before I go. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes, Riley?"

"Well, I was thinking if you weren't too busy during the week."

"I have a lot of work to get done, especially since forming a partnership with Seto Kaiba on his project."

"Yes, I understand, but I was thinking over this weekend."

"Oh, this weekend? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you have been working really hard and you never get out more. I was thinking if you'd like to go out with me for dinner? I mean that's not too much to ask?"

Yamaki looked at Riley and appeared to be slightly taken back.

"Oh, is this weekend too busy for you? All right then," Riley nodded. "Since you gave me a weekend off, I was just curious that's all. I'll just spend my whole weekend at home."

"Wait, Riley..." Yamaki cleared his throat and removed his shades. "I think I can take a break from my busy schedule for Saturday."

"Saturday night?"

"Yeah, the Roxy's Italian down over at Juuban District."

"Oh, I've always wanted to try that place. I hear they have scrumptious ravioli and pasta dinner specials! It's a date then," Riley winked to her boss man. "It's such a long time we actually went somewhere together that didn't involve work. I'm sure we'll have fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. Does 8:00 sound good?"

"Perfect and I'll be looking forward to it!" Riley walked down the wall and waved to her boss.

Yamaki smiled as he watched his chief systems operator walking down another hall corner. This was what he needed to get away from his busy schedule. He often wondered if he and Riley were closer than just business partners, but all the work always managed to get in the way. He pulled out his silver Zippo light and flicked it open.

"I need a break from this at least for one day."

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:20 PM **

Upon returning back from Okami's school, Yui, Mokuba, Cammy and Aoshi were sitting outside the temple. There was nothing better to do for them but socialize to pass the time. Cammy turned and saw her sister sweeping the steps around the shrine.

"Man, I never would expect to be cleaning up the mess for another person," Mokuba sighed as he threw a stone down the steps. "Not even Seto makes me do chores since we have maids to clean up our mansion."

"Look on the bright side, at least we got some really good snacks," Yui smirked. "He makes some of the best Teriyaki chicken I've ever eaten!"

"Yeah, those were pretty good," Cammy sighed.

"What's wrong, Cammy-chan?" Aoshi asked the young Hino.

"Just thinking, Aoshi-kun."

"About what specifically?" wondered Mokuba.

"Well, about the monster attacks lately. The recent attack at Tokyo Bridge and then that Kiba guy..."

As soon as he heard the mention of the evil werewolf's name, Aoshi's eyes darkened and uttered a low growl. Yui took notice of this and showed concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aoshi-kun," Cammy apologized. "I didn't mean to remind you of that guy."

"It's all right, Cammy-chan. I just wonder how he knows me," Aoshi sighed.

"Have you asked your father yet, Aoshi-kun?" Yui approached Aoshi and edged closer to him.

The boy lowered his head and nodded his head, "No, not yet. I'm a little afraid of telling him."

"I think you should tell him as quickly as possible, Aoshi," Mokuba suggested. "It's best you say something now or not say anything at all. But I promise you that you'll regret it if you don't."

"Yeah..."

Cammy turned around and faced the shrine as she saw her sister enter inside.

"Hum, I wonder why she suddenly stopped sweeping." Cammy wondered.

-

Rei walked inside the shrine and walked over to find her kind yet lecherous grandfather standing with the telephone.

"Rei-chan, its Usagi-chan," the old man smiled as he handed the phone to his daughter.

"Arigato, ouiji-chan," Rei thanked the elder and took the phone. "Usagi?"

**_"REI-CHAN!" _**

As Usagi's loud, cheery voice echoed out, Rei's eyes bulged out and she nearly had a spaz attack. She fell back with her ears ringing and felt her temper flaring.

"Oh, Usagi, I see you haven't changed," Rei muttered while standing up.

_"Sorry, Rei-chan, but I had to do it for old time's sake!" _

"I see, but I am so glad to hear from you," Rei smiled. "How's American been?"

_" America? Rei-chan, I thought you knew already?" _

"Know what?"

_"Didn't Minako-chan or Mako-chan tell you? I'm home in town with Mamo-chan and Ami-chan!" _

Upon hearing this stunning announcement, Rei's mouth dropped and her heart stopped. She apparently had no idea that her three friends would be returning, much less arrive today.

"Usagi, you have to be joking. I thought you, Mamoru-san and Ami-chan wouldn't be coming back for another week."

"_Well, that was our plan, but we wanted to surprise you guys."_

"Well, you certainly surprised me. Mako-chan and Minako-chan should have told me yesterday and I would have planned a party."

_"Oh, you're planning a party? I'm sorry we had to do this as such short notice." _

"No, no, Usagi, it's okay," Rei adjusted the phone. "You just leave it to me. I'll go and buy some snacks. I'll call everyone in a few minutes and let them know. Just where are you guys exactly?"

_"We're at Tokyo Airport, waiting to get our luggage. I think we'll be there for another three hours. I'm sure you and everyone will be ready by then?" _

"Three hours is plenty of time. Usagi, this is going to be so exciting. How long will you three be in town for?"

_"Well, I know you're going to like this, but we're going to be staying until the day after New Years! How does that sound, Rei-chan? We'll catch up on old times and I'm so excited to meet Cammy-chan!" _

"Yes, my sister has been dying to meet you since I've told her about you," Rei smiled warmly. "Oh, this is so exciting, Usagi."

_"Listen, Rei-chan, I have to go now, but I just wanted let you know about our arrival. I'm going to be so glad to see everyone, especially you, Rei-chan. Catch you later! Bye! Bye!" _

"See you then, Usagi. Bye!" Rei cooed as she hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "Man! I have to play everything at such short notice? Why didn't those guys tell me about this sooner?"

The girl noticed an old picture frame of herself with the other four Inners during their high school days. The most heart-warming part of the picture was Rei and Usagi sitting next to one another. That brought very fond memories for the Miko. A warm smile crossed her face as she walked out towards the front door.

"Oh, Usagi, it's been a year since we've meet each other," the Miko walked out towards the door. "I just know Cammy-chan will be excited."

Rei walked out to notice the children sitting at the steps. She immediately called out her younger sibling.

"Cammy-chan!"

Cammy overheard her sister's call and sat up from the steps. She excused her friends and dashed over towards her elder sister.

"Sister? What is it?"

"Well, you know how you've always wanted to meet my friend, Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"I have wonderful news for you, Cammy-chan," Rei kneeled over to look into her sister's eyes. "Usagi, her boyfriend Mamoru and Ami-chan will all be here today."

"What! You're serious!" Cammy squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! I finally get to meet Usagi-chan!"

"Yes, that's right, Cammy-chan. Isn't that just exciting?" asked Rei.

"Are you kidding? That's really awesome news!"

"Now, I want to ask if you would want to come with me to buy some party supplies? Your friends are more than welcome to come with us."

"Sure! That sounds great! At least we won't be bored."

"Yeah, now that's even better than sitting at the steps," Rei sat up and walked inside the shrine. "Just let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let everyone know!" Cammy nodded excitedly and raced off to her friends.

"Hey, guys! My sister has an old friend coming over to stay with us and we're planning on throwing a party. I was wondering if you want to come with us to get some party supplies."

"Sure, we'd like to come!" Aoshi and Yui exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry, Cammy-chan. I'd like to come but I've just got a call from one of my brother's agents. There's something I have to go take care of at Kaibaland. Sorry."

"Its okay, Mokuba. I understand," Cammy nodded in reply. "You have to help your brother with his company. We'll get together next time, all right?"

"Sure."

"Okay, that just leaves me, Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun," the raven-haired girl said. "Fair enough. We'll give my sister the help she needs. Oh, I can't wait to finally meet Usagi-san!"

-

Closing the door behind her, Rei walked into her room to grab herself a pair of clothes to walk out in. She turned to face mirror and began to comb her long, raven-colored hair. However, in just a split second, Rei stopped and noticed a shadowy figure standing behind her with flaring red eyes. This ghostly image wrapped its arms around Rei and spread what appeared to be a pair of angelic wings. This quickly alarmed the Miko and caused her to spin around. Her eyes widened and heart racing. The shadow was nowhere to be found.

_"What was that! One second it was there and now it's gone? What does this all mean?"_ Rei looked scared and sat down on her bed. _"I'll look into this later with my fire readings. I have to get ready to reunite with my old friend." _

The Miko proceeded to undress out of her Priestess robes and went ahead to place on some casual clothes to go out in. Whatever that shadowy image was, it merely was another sign of a dark presence waiting to be awakened, but who exactly? Only time will tell, and Rei would be the first to find out first hand.

* * *

**NFL Blitz Dimension/4:25 PM **

The punishment was still inflicted on the three boys. Unfortunately for them, they could barely even stand up much less sit up. Takato was lying on top of a bench with both arms hanging down. Kazu and Kenta were battered with bruises.

"Uh..." Kazu groaned in pain. "When will the hurting stop?"

"More like the next ice age..." coughed Kenta.

"I can barley feel my body moving..." Takato winched and tried to ignore the threshold.

_"Stay tough, Takato!" _

_"That's easy for you to say, Suzaku! We're getting killed and I'm going to need your power!" _

_"On the contrary, you are building yourself up." _

_"I don't get it. How am I building myself up if I'm getting creamed out here?" _

_"By taking more punishing blows, you will have developed a stronger and more invulnerable body. No normal person could even hope to punch you without breaking their own fists. Your body will harden like steel yet you will still feel as light as a feather. By taking more blows, you will commit yourself to being worthy of possessing my power." _

_"Ok, well that answers my question and it makes sense!" _

_"Yes, but I can assure you this whole ordeal will be over with soon." _

_"Really? I would hope so, Suzaku." _

_"Yes, it seems the mutant will be done in by his own arrogance. It won't be too long now, Takato." _

_"For our sake, I hope that you're right, pal." _

**_"DOWN SET! HUT! HUT!" _**

"Oh no! Here comes the pain!" the boys exclaimed out in unison.

The football players were running down to where they were lying. These three boys were definitely going to need a **REAL** hospital really soon if they continue on.

* * *

**Mortal Kombat 4 Dimension/4:25 PM **

Raiden and Ninja Jupiter were still going at it. The end appeared to be at hand for Jupiter as she was down on one knee and Raiden was prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Do you surrender or do you wish for a fatality?" Raiden asked the female.

"Heh, I'm sorry, but when did I say I was finished?" Jupiter took humor in the Thunder God's threats.

"You find this amusing? You're laughing at me! Raiden, God of Thunder!"

"Yeah and you're can be arrogant as a human. You're not god since you can be killed. Allow me to demonstrate that to you!" Jupiter jumped up into mid-air and underwent her transformation into her Eternal form. **_"JUPITER! ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"_**

A bright flash of green light surrounded the Ninja Sailor as her ninja outfit was replaced by the Eternal form outfit; Makoto somersaulted out of the glowing light and was now garbed in her majestic Eternal Sailor Jupiter form. Raiden was awed by her appearance.

"Another transformation? Well, this is turning out to be quite interesting, Jupiter. You have a set of bizarre transformations, but you have demonstrated some impressive skills. You would have been a great fighter in the tournaments."

"Thanks, but unfortunately I have to stop you," Eternal Sailor Jupiter stepped into a martial arts stance and smiled. "Allow me to show you the power of an Eternal thunder goddess!

Upon saying that, Sailor Jupiter dashed across and caught Raiden off guard by phasing out of sight in one-tenth of a second. Then, a powerful thrust slammed hard into Raiden's gut and was quick to knock some air out of Raiden. The Thunder God staggered back for a moment. Sailor Jupiter reappeared with her right fist coated with electric power. The Thunder God did not anticipate her swift movement. Jupiter was proving herself to be the effective warrior.

"Very good, Jupiter. You've managed to catch me off guard," Raiden mused.

"Thanks, Raiden and it's a pleasure to fight you. Listen, I have friends to find. I know you're not the type to kill someone like me. You know I don't serve the rulers of the Netherealm."

"Yes, that is true."

"So, you let me go and find those guys."

"I understand your dilemma, but first I want something from you. Show me what you are truly capable of. I want to see your full power."

"All right and then you will let me go find the others?"

"Yes, since you do not serve for Shinnok. You are no enemy of mine."

Jupiter smiled and nodded her head, "You want my full thunder power? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige."

Upon making her statement clear, Jupiter drew in a collection of electric energy and channeled it through her body. Raiden prepared himself and waited for the Senshi to finish collecting her power. He was sure to take anything she can dish out. Then, Sailor Jupiter levitated from the ground and spun herself into a tornado-like motion. The currents around the spinning Senshi sent strong winds towards Raiden. The Thunder God held his ground and felt the female's power rising.

Raiden moved across and flew directly towards Jupiter's spinning tornado. He went to spear her in mid-air, but he stopped to find that the female was gone. He searched his surroundings and felt a wind force heading towards his direction. Before he had a chance to react, Sailor Jupiter slammed hard against Raiden and spun herself to capture him inside a spinning tornado. The Thunder God was spinning around the tornado and struck by thousands of lightning shots delivered by the Senshi.

Grunting after being struck by each blow, Raiden was pushed back with extreme force. He had never taken to account that a mortal girl had the power capacity to deliver such strong offensive strikes. On the other hand, he was not surprised since Jupiter claimed to be a master of the thunder element, including deriving her power from the Greek God Zeus.

_"This girl has enough power to match my own! It's a shame I'm not even at the height of my godhood or I would have taken this battle for sure!" _Raiden thought as each thunder bolt struck him.

After being punished by an array of painful electric bolts, Raiden was sent hurtling across and through a column. Sailor Jupiter stopped spinning in motion and descended down to recollect her energy. She looked across at the fallen Raiden and crossed her arms.

"Well, Raiden, it's too bad I didn't go all out. Otherwise, I would have surely taken you out. I recall at this point that you are not close to your full power. Otherwise, you would have taken me," Jupiter stated as she walked methodically over to his fallen form. "So, since it appears that I've won, I can go and find my friends?"

"By rule of mortal combat, you are to finish..." Raiden replied as she slowly sat up.

"Now, why would I do that? I'm a much honorable fighter than that," Jupiter smiled and reached down for Raiden's hand. "Besides, I wouldn't want to kill off my favorite Thunder God, besides Zeus, of course."

Raiden looked up at Jupiter and accepted her hand. She helped the Thunder God to his feet and smiled.

"For a young lady, you have a strong grip."

"Well, I am often called an Amazon by many but what can I say? I'm gifted that way," Jupiter replied.

"It's a shame. You would have done well in the tournament," Raiden said. "Perhaps even defeat Shinnok."

"Maybe, but I haven't fought him yet."

"I sense your friends have already defeated Shinnok and thus the conflict is over. Well, for now that is."

"Wow! Yusuke and the boys already whooped his ass? Great! We're definitely going back home!"

"If you want the direction to the portal out of this world, it's down past the mountain with a formation shaped as a dragon's skull. It's just a quarter of a mile from here and down the valley directly behind us."

"I see. Well, Raiden, it was nice actually fighting you, but I have a home to get back to," Jupiter shook the Thunder God's hand.

"May the Elder Gods guide you, young Thunder warrior," Raiden wisely complimented the Senshi.

"I'm off then. Goodbye, Raiden!" Sailor Jupiter waved off to the god and flew off with her wings becoming widespread.

Raiden watched the Eternal Senshi flying off across the distance and observed her carefully.

"How you would have made a valuable asset to our cause, Sailor Jupiter," Raiden smiled.

Just then, the Thunder God felt the presence of three highly-powered individuals and turned to face them. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama arrived in time to find Raiden glaring down at them.

"Hey, it's Raiden! Holy crap!" Yusuke pointed.

"How observant, you fool," Hiei muttered in annoyance.

"Please, Raiden, can you tell us where you've last seen a girl with brunette hair, a tall figure..."

"...with a fine ass and a nice bust" Yusuke remarked.

"Ahem," the half demon cleared his throat and glared at Yusuke. "Have you seen a girl and a young man with orange hair?"

"I have not seen your orange-haired friend but I did meet your female comrade. She just flew off into the distance ahead into the valley. She is on her way to the portal out of the Netherealm."

"Wait, did you just say she flew?" Yusuke asked the Thunder God curiously.

"That is correct."

"What the hell...? How is that possible? Wait! Hey, Raiden, who were you just fighting with just now?" Yusuke approached Raiden.

"We clearly saw a large dragon formed out a bolt of lightning," Kurama stated.

"We assume that did come from you," implied Yusuke.

"The girl and I engaged in combat. She won with powers bestowed to her by another Thunder God. In fact, she had transformed from a normal girl into a thunder warrior."

"Thunder warrior! Then, that's it! That girl is a Sailor Senshi!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Humph and you've already just figured it now?" Hiei scoffed and walked past the group. "We should be on our way now."

"Thanks for everything, Raiden," Kurama gave a respectful bow to the Thunder God and followed Hiei.

"Holy... crap!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How come I didn't know any of this? Well, um, thanks Raiden, but we'll be sure to send you something to remember us by. But we have to get going!"

With that said Yusuke rushed by Raiden and caught up with the two demons. The Thunder God watched the trio depart into the valley ahead. He gave a one, final bow before teleporting out through a bolt of lightning.

Yusuke was still flabbergasted with what Raiden had told them. The thought of Mako-chan being Sailor Jupiter never crossed his mind, but he has yet to see her actually transform.

"I can't believe I didn't know about that girl's power," Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel bad, Yusuke. Hiei and I already can tell by recognizing their scent. It is a good thing we actually had her with us to begin with."

"But you two didn't have to keep it a secret from me! We're on the same side here dammit!"

"Will you keep it down?" Hiei sighed. "Your blabbering is just as annoying as Kuwabara's."

"Humph, well excuse me, but you didn't have to keep the Senshi's secrets from me. It's not I was going to reveal their identities to the public or anything. They've helped us a lot lately."

"And we'll be repaying the favor in helping them, Yusuke," Kurama implied.

"So, how long until we actually make it across this long passageway?" Yusuke wondered.

"Just keep walking and find out for yourself," Hiei replied and attempted to ignore anymore of Yusuke's constant annoyance. _"Just one more word out of you and I'm kicking your ass, fool." _

-

Kuwabara was thrown across and fell on his back with a bruised up face. Tanya had already beaten him to a pulp as the young man stayed true to his word. He never struck her back and slowly tried standing up. Tanya had already become annoyed with his constant resilience. She raced across and kicked him in the face. The force of the blow knocked Kuwabara's chin and sent him rolling across the dirt.

As Kuwabara lied on the ground, Tanya walked over and pressed her right foot over his chest.

"You're already becoming boredom. So, I'm just going to make this quick," Tanya picked Kuwabara up by his shirt and quickly applied a headlock. "Just one snap and it'll be all over!"

"Do what you want, but I'm not going to hit you back," Kuwabara struggled and spat a mouth full of blood.

As Tanya went for the quick kill, a swift force struck Tanya hard in the face and sent her flying back into a cliff wall. Released from Tanya's death grip, Kuwabara fell down to his knees and looked up to see his rescuer. To his surprise, it was Sailor Jupiter in her Ninja Sailor form. She had watched Tanya clobbering Kuwabara and decided to switch out to her Ninja form. She stood tall over Kuwabara and glared down Tanya.

"Hey, who are you?" Kuwabara looked up at her.

"Just call me a relative of Jade," Ninja Jupiter lied and walked past Kuwabara.

"I don't remember Jade having any family relatives."

"I don't exist in the games. So, just call me a character that has yet to be introduced," Jupiter pulled out her sword. "Stand back. I'll take this bitch myself."

"Be careful, she's got some mean hands," Kuwabara warned the ninja.

"Ha, and I've got some killer hands myself," Jupiter laughed and stepped into a combat stance.

"You bitch! How dare you interrupt me with my kill?" Tanya pulled herself from the wall and glared at Jupiter.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and come at me? Unless, you're afraid?"

"You will regret those words!" Tanya screamed out and raced across.

As Tanya came closer, Jupiter quickly side-stepped her with casual ease. This managed to throw Tanya off guard. She turned and was nailed with an elbow shot delivered by Jupiter. This had enough force to knock Tanya off her feet.

"Whoa! She just took her down with just one blow!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Awesome, let her have it!"

"Please, all I need is one minute and it will be over for sure."

"Oh, so, it's only going to take you a minute to kill me?" Tanya got up as she laughed. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Sure I do and I think you're pathetic to be honest," Jupiter spat out and gripped her sword.

"So you need a sword to kill me?"

"Nah, I don't," Jupiter responded as she sheathed her sword and cracked her knuckles. "My hands will only suffice."

"Arrogant little wench!" Tanya growled and ran across to attack Jupiter again.

Tanya jumped up and attempted to taken Jupiter down with a flying kick. However, Jupiter calculated her enemy's move quickly grabbed Tanya's feet before they stuck her face. Kuwabara and Tanya both gasped in shock. Jupiter summoned enough strength to pull Tanya towards her and body slams her hard to the ground.

As Tanya slammed on the ground, she couldn't even move and watched as Jupiter stood over her. A smile crossed the ninja's face. Having become annoyed with Jupiter's antics, Tanya sprang to her feet and kicked Jupiter in the face. Just as Tanya appeared to have regained momentum, Jupiter snapped her head back and laughed.

"Is that all?" Jupiter laughed in amusement.

"But, how...?" Tanya gasped in shock. "That blow should have taken your head off!"

"Apparently it didn't," Jupiter sighed. "Time's up for you!"

Before Tanya had a chance to react, Jupiter raced across faster than the warrior woman would react. The ninja leaped up and wrapped her legs around Tanya's neck. She flipped Tanya over and maintained a grip of her legs around Tanya's neck.

"Argh! You won't get away with this, you wench!" Tanya screamed as she tried to break free.

"Ha! How about giving her a break?" Kuwabara remarked.

"Sure," Jupiter winked to Kuwabara and quickly snapped Tanya's neck using her legs.

With one snap, Tanya's life was sealed and she was left lying on the ground. Jupiter got up and dusted herself off. Kuwabara came walking by to approach the Ninja Sailor.

"Hey, thanks a lot."

"No problem. Your friends should be on your way here," Jupiter assured the young man.

"Are you sure? Urameshi and the others are coming?"

"Yep, so I would suggest you stick around here," Jupiter winked and jumped up on top of a cliff rock.

"Where you going?"

"Who knows? I'll eventually find Liu Kang and the others," she shrugged. "Good luck with your journey back home!"

As soon as she said that, the female ninja vanished out of sight with her ninja speed. Kuwabara was thrown off and fell back.

"Man, why do everyone I knew seem to be faster than an eye can see? My eyes can't seem to keep up with these speedsters," Kuwabara scoffed.

Then as he turned around, he hollered out in shock and jumped back to find Makoto standing in front of him. The brunette crossed her arms and wondered what had him spooked.

"Ah, don't scare me like that! Man, but I'm glad to see you again!"

"Good to see you, too, dude," Makoto helped the teen to his feet. "So did you find the others yet?"

"Some ninja girl came by and told me they were coming here," Kuwabara replied.

Makoto nodded and noticed Tanya's corpse lying on the ground.

"Whoa, what just happened here? Did you kill this girl? I can't help but notice you're pretty banged up."

"No way! I didn't kill her! I never hit girls!"

"Well, you're certainly the gentleman," Makoto giggled. "You even let her beat the snot out of you?"

"What can I say? I'm respective towards ladies."

"So, the ninja girl killed her I assume?"

"That's right. I just wanted to thank her again but she left."

"Well, at least she saved your life," Makoto smiled. _"By the way, you're very welcome, kid. Damn, I really twisted her neck! My legs are stronger than I thought with all that workout training!" _

"So, we're just going to stick here until they get here."

"Cool, I'll stay here, too," Makoto sat down on a rock and stretched out.

Then, Kuwabara couldn't help but notice a few bruises on Makoto's arms and legs.

"Mind telling me how you got those bruises?" Kuwabara walked over and examined the female.

"Oh, I fell over some rocks on my way over here. I was lucky not to run into any assassins or I'd be in big trouble!"

"Yeah, that's a good thing," Kuwabara nodded and smiled solemnly. _"I kind of doubt she got those from falling into rocks. With my experience as a street brawler, I can tell those were bruises inflicted from a fight. In a way, this girl kind of reminds me of my sister."_

"HEY, GUYS!"

Makoto and Kuwabara turned to locate the other three Spirit boys. They raced across to reunite with Kuwabara and Makoto after being separated for nearly the past hour.

"Man, you guys won't believe what crap I've been through!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Kuwabara! What the hell happened to you? It looks like you just got back from an ass whooping!" Yusuke pointed out.

"Heh, I'll bet it was a lady who beat the snot out of him," Hiei snickered.

"Hey, can it, shorty!" the teen retorted at the demon.

"Listen, everyone, Raiden just told us to continue walking across since the portal is ahead," Kurama pointed across the direction.

"Good! We can finally get the hell out of this dump!" Makoto jumped up to her feet. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get home!"

"Amen to that, sister," Kuwabara nodded in reply. "Let's go guys!"

Without any hesitation, the detectives and the female walked across towards the passage leading to the portal out of the Netherealm. It should be able to return them back home since Yusuke already defeated the man boss. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama looked over towards Makoto, who had her back turned. Since they already found out she was indeed Sailor Jupiter from Raiden, they set out to find the true identities of the other Senshi. Only then, it could be possible for the two groups to work together and communicate better.

* * *

**DDR Dimension/4:30 PM **

Back in the DDR dimension, the group had managed to get a better understanding of the system with Tea's assistance. Tea demonstrated great skills by completing her next two songs: MAXX Unlimited and the most difficult stage, Paranoia. Even Tea had trouble with the Paranoia stage but still managed to pass. Haruka struggled in the first stage but eventually got the hang of it. She breezed through the second song and barely passed Paranoia with luck on her side.

As for Joey, he had passed the first two songs but failed Paranoia on two attempts. He came right back and managed to complete Paranoia with an average score. Now it came down to Yugi. He successfully passed the two songs and is left with the Paranoia stage.

Stepping up on the platform, Yugi gulped and prepared himself for the most difficult stage in the game. Joey, Haruka and Tea watched from the sidelines to support the gamer.

"Man, wish me luck, guys. I'm going to need it!" Yugi said to the group.

"You can do it, Yug! Just stay cool and don't get nervous!"

"Remember, Yugi, this stage has no tempo," Tea minded him. "The tempo shifts several times. So, it can go from fast to the slowest to the fastest speed."

"I'll keep that in mind, Tea."

"Hey, at least you're doing much better than Joey did in his first two tries," Haruka said to Yugi.

"I only screwed up on Paranoia twice, Haruka!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's enough, guys," Tea stepped in between the two. "Go for it, Yugi!"

"Thanks!"

Then, it wasn't long until Yugi started stepping out and tried hard to stay with the flow. Since there was no tempo, it was difficult even for a gamer like Yugi. He only tried the DDR game a few times and did not fare so well. Yugi missed on a few spots, much to the dismay of his friends. Eventually, he got used to the flow and didn't let the thought of failure get the best of him. He remained calm and continued through the game.

"Wow, look at Yugi go! The little squirt is getting the hang of it!" Haruka said.

"That's our Yug," Joey smiled. _"I'll bet Atemu is guiding him through. Lucky guy."_

"Go, Yugi!" Tea cheered on for her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm getting the hang of this!" Yugi said as he surprised everyone with his performance. "Just a few more steps! Shoot, I missed one! Ha, I got three and yes! I got it!"

As soon as he said that, the song ended and the stage was complete. Yugi fell back in exhaustion and watched the screen. He barely managed to pass the stage and what a way to go out on his first attempt at Paranoia.

"All right! Yug did it!" Joey laughed out and ran over to his friend's side. "That was a great performance!"

"I can't believe you passed Paranoia on your first try!" Tea smiled and hugged her friend. "Talk about beginner's luck!"

"Yeah, that's it," Yugi smiled.

"You did better than I could imagine, kid," Haruka gave a thumb up for the gamer.

Nodding in reply, Yugi looked down at his Millennium Puzzle.

_"I couldn't have done it with your faith in me, Atemu." _

_"I told you that by believing yourself, then nothing can hope to hold you back. You overcame a difficult obstacle without my assistance. You have proven that you are capable of accomplishing goals on your own. Continue to have faith in your own abilities. I'm proud of you, Yugi." _

_"Thanks, Atemu. I know I'll have your support." _

Suddenly, the DDR system faded out of the dimension and was replaced by a portal. The group looked towards one another and knew this was their way back to the arcade. They walked through the doorway together and disappeared out of the mutant's dimension. The door closed up behind them. Another game completed but Emag has yet to be defeated.

* * *

**Gran Turismo 3 Dimension/4:40 PM **

The race was still in session with the final lap. Emag, Minako and Saya were racing alongside one another. Unfortunately, Michiru's car had broken down and she was automatically eliminated thanks to no stations to repair her car. In fact, her elimination was a result of Emag's new rules implemented in the game.

Tristan was already eliminated since the start and watched from the sidelines. He had hoped either Saya or Minako had won the race, but the race looked grim for both girls. Emag already gained an upper hand by taking advantage of the two rivals.

"HOO! HOO! I'm going to win this little race, ladies!" Emag laughed out hysterically. "Then, we can continue on and on if you wish. I'll never be defeated in this game!"

"Oh hell no! You're not beating me in **_MY_** game!" Minako screamed out. "I'm the queen of the racing games!"

"Sorry, but your time is up, old lady!" Saya called out.

Upon hearing this, Minako's eyes narrowed and her voice deepened into a demonic tone, "Old lady...? OLD LADY!"

In retaliation, Minako pressed on the gas pedal and drove up ahead of Saya. A large gust of exhaust smoke emerged from out of Minako's car and covered Saya's completely. Saya coughed as she pressed on the brakes.

"ARGH! YOU CHEATER!" Saya screamed and pounded her fists on the wheel. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, BLONDIE!"

Flashing a 'V' with her fingers, Minako grinned deviously and got Saya out of her way. Now it was down to her and Emag. Emag turned around and saw Minako catching up to him.

"Drats! She's gaining on me!" Emag whined and pulled out a small, black bomb with **_ACME _**written on it. "Let's see you survive this!"

With that said Emag tossed the lit bomb out of the car and watched it rolled across the ground. Minako noticed the bomb rolling towards the car and gasped out in horror. The bomb would explode at any minute and explode along with the car. She would not survive the explosion if she did not transform soon.

"Oh, I have no choice!" Minako screamed out and reached down for her transformation rod. **_"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" _**

A second passed and the bomb detonated. This resulted in an explosion and the car was destroyed in the explosive blast. Michiru, Tristan and Saya all watched in horror.

"NO! THAT ASSHOLE!" Tristan exclaimed.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Michiru screamed in horror.

"I... I can't believe what just happened," Saya was speechless as she lowered her head. "That... That idiot had to risk it! Now she paid for it! But what if she did that to save my life? At what cost? This is my fault!"

Emag laughed out in amusement at the sight of the explosive blast and uttered a mockery prayer.

"I hope you rest in pieces, Princess Venus! HOO! HOO!"

"And from the heavens, Kami-sama has given me a second chance."

The mutant's ears perked as he heard a familiar female voice. He turned and found Super Sailor Venus standing on top of his bicycle. She waved and smiled at him.

"Hi!"

"YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

"Sorry, bud, I kicked the bucket twice. I'm not going there again," the blonde crossed. "Now how about parking the bike alongside the road?"

With that said Venus punched Emag off his bike and leaped off gracefully. The bike smashed against a wall barrier. Emag rolled across and lifted himself off the ground. He stared down directly at Sailor Venus and gasped in shock.

"So, you want to play cheap games, buddy?" Sailor Venus frowned and crossed her arms. "Because of that, in the name of all video games, I'm going to punish your loony ass!"

"Punish me? Punish me you say?" Emag laughed. "Oh no, girlie! I'm afraid that's not going to happen!"

"Ha, well in the words of Naruto, **_BELIEVE IT!_**" Sailor Venus pointed to Emag.

"You can go ahead and try!" Emag laughed as he created a black hole by clapping his hands and jumped through ala Bugs Bunny.

"Argh! No fair!" Sailor Venus exclaimed and ran over to reach down through the hole. "I'll get ya, rascally mutant!"

Then, just like any mistake a cartoon would make, Venus feel for the mutant's trap. A loud **_SNAP_** was heard and the girl screamed out in pain. She jumped up and ran around with a mousetrap clamped on her right hand. She removed the mousetrap and blew against her reddening hand. Then, Emag leaped out of another hole with a mallet in his hand. He directed his attention to the audience and winked.

With a mighty swing, he slammed the mallet over Venus' back. The Senshi was sent flying across and landed into the audience stands.

**_"FORE!"_** Emag hollered out and snickered. "Sorry, Sailor Venus, but I've got the upper hand in my dimension! You're playing by my rules and if you don't oblige to them you're going to be very sorry! As I've demonstrated, my powers are strong within my own territory."

"Yeah... I can see that," Sailor Venus grunted as she lifted herself from the ground. "You're not getting with this you Looney Tunes reject!"

"You still haven't managed to defeat me, you blonde maroon!" Emag called out. "You're going to be playing my game for a long time! Remember you have to defeat me in my own game if you want to free yourself and everyone trapped inside the game dimensions."

"Oh, is that all?" Sailor Venus smirked deviously.

"That's right! But, of course, you have no chance to defeat me. I have the Toon Force on my side to win the game!"

"Well, then, how about I turn the tables on your sick, twisted games, fruitcake?" Sailor Venus snickered as an aura of orange light engulfed her body. "Oh, you're so going to get your ass handed to you!"

"Ha, what's a pretty little transformation going to do? Nothing, that's what!" exclaimed Emag.

**_"VENUS! ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" _**

Emag watched the female transforming into her highest-powered Sailor level and quickly sensed her overwhelming power. He backed away and gasped in utter disbelief.

"What! Hey, stop that! You're not playing fair! I should have ruled out transformations in my dimension!"

"Hey, it's your fault and now it's going to come back to bite you in the ass," Venus called out and leaped out past the mutant.

The mutant paused for a moment and turned around. Standing in front of him was Eternal Sailor Venus. He panicked and jumped back.

"AH! YOU'VE CHANGED FORMS!"

"Yeah, I had to change wardrobes. So, how do you like the new me?" Sailor Venus grinned and struck a dramatic pose. "You're facing Eternal Sailor Venus!"

"Ha! Who cares what you've become! You're still the same, ditzy blonde I fought earlier!"

"Want to test me, you little freak?" the female waved her hand out.

"EAT MALLET!" Emag swung his large mallet across.

However, once the mallet came closer, Venus quickly ducked under at the last second. The mutant gasped out and looked down at a grinning Sailor Venus. With one swift kick, she slammed her heeled boot into his groin. Emag hollered out in excruciating pain and his eyes bulged out in old Looney Tune fashion.

"Ha! Ain't I a stinker?" Sailor Venus laughed triumphantly.

"You... wench..." the mutant squeaked out.

"Oh and here's a little payback for earlier," Venus grabbed the mallet and slammed it down on Emag.

The mallet had enough force to flatten Emag into pancake. Venus grinned in satisfaction and peeled the mutant off the ground. Then, she reached down into Emag's side pocket and pulled out a stick of dynamite. She dropped it down into Emag's mouth, closed it up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Call this my Kiss of Death," Venus winked at the mutant and jumped back.

As soon as Sailor Venus jumped back at a far distance, Emag looked directly at the 'screen audience' and held out a sign ala Wile E. Coyote. It read: **_This is going to hurt._**

-

**_BOOM! _**

-

The mutant was covered in black ashes and power from the explosion. Then, in cartoon fashion, his body broken down into dust and piled down on the ground along with his eyeballs.

Eternal Sailor Venus rolled on the ground and laughed out loud at the punishing embarrassment the mutant was enduring.

"Ha! Oh, man! What a maroon! Ha!" Venus laughed out but stopped as she watched a reformed Emag charging towards her. "Uh oh."

The mutant came charging at full speed with a pair of horns popping out of his cranium. He aimed to impale his new horns through Venus in a quick, finishing blow. Sailor Venus smirked and stood still. She didn't move or any attempt to attack. Finally, Emag jammed his horns through Venus and moved his head around to inflict more painful punishment to the girl.

"Ha! I win!" Emag moved his head around and laughed. "I told you that I will not be defeated in my own territory!"

"Oh no? But I think so!"

Once again, Emag gasped in utter disbelief. He didn't want to believe it but that voice belonged to the Warrior of Love. He watched as the 'Venus' he caught exploded into a puff of smoke and was replaced with an autograph photograph of Sailor Venus blowing a kiss with her own signature.

"To you and from me! With love!" Sailor Venus shouted and jumped down behind the mutant. "In the words of Droopy, you've made me mad now."

"AUGH! NO! GET AWAY!" Emag jumped up and screamed.

As Emag tried getting away, he stopped as Eternal Sailor Venus phased in front in him. She flashed a grin and waved. The mutant scurried away towards the audience stands. Venus merely nodded her head in disappointment and clasped her hands together.

"You're not getting away, bub!" Venus shouted. "Venus Clone Summon!"

Before the mutant ran up the steps any further, he stopped as smoke exploded around him in the form of a circle. He gulped and watched as human forms materialized within the smoke. At least ten Eternal Sailor Venus clones encircled Emag. He had nowhere to go but then he quickly pulled out a pencil and drew out a hole underneath his feet. The mutant fell through the hole and re-emerged from out of a pencil-drawn door out of a wall.

"Yes, I think I lost her!" Emag let out a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead.

But the celebration was short-lived for the mutant. A hand tapped the mutant on his shoulder. He turned around and found Eternal Sailor Venus and her clones staring him down.

"BOO!" the Venus hordes scared the wits out of the mutant at once.

Jumping up into the air, Emag's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged out wide open. The clones all turned into a cloud of smoke and transformed themselves into Minakos scantily-clad wearing golden-orange bikinis. They all winked and blew kisses towards the mutant.

"Oh, we feel so hot! How about coming down here and giving us a massage, big boy?" the Minako clones giggled all at once.

There was only one thing the mutant did in response. His mouth dropped and large quantities of blood squirted out of his nose. Seeing all the scantily-clad Minakos caused him to want to go down and give each clone a massage. However, Sailor Venus had seen enough and clapped her hands. The clones each exploded into smoke and dispersed.

"Now, it's time I end this!" Eternal Sailor Venus called out.

"You wench! Where are the hotties! You took them away!" Emag whined out like a spoiled child. "Now, you'll pay with your life!"

"Here I thought I was obsessive in video games. You really need a life, bud," Sailor Venus remarked as a pair of Japanese fans appeared in her hands. "Emag Oediv! Or should I say, Video Game!"

"No! You figured out my name! Argh! You wench! Because of that my powers will leave! No! My dimension powers are leaving me and my territories are breaking down!"

"Well, consider yourself screwed," Venus scoffed and channeled her energy through the fans. _"And I've been meaning to save this for a very special occasion. Emag, you're going to be on the receiving a major ass whooping attack of yours truly!"

* * *

_

**Time Crisis 3 Dimension/4:45 PM **

Both Himura and Phillipe were in midst in the battle with the final boss of the Time Crisis 3 dimension. The boss had a damage soak so powerful that was taking a combined effort of the boys pumping the crazy maniac with a large array of bullets. They only seem to manage to slow down the final boss.

The main boss was riding in what appeared to be a Telsa tank, which was actually the third one used. Himura seized the opportunity and let loose an array of shots from his machine gun while Phillipe was directing his shots at the tank's gun.

"Keep it going, Phillipe! We've almost got him! Just a few more shots and we'll be done with this guy!"

"Man, you weren't kidding! This guy has an insane damage soak!" Phillipe exclaimed as he fired at the tank's gun.

"I see you're really enjoying yourself, Phillipe!"

"Hell yeah! I didn't think this would be so much fun! I'll admit I was scared for nearly dying but I knew I could trust both you and Byakko!"

"Right! All right, he's about to bite the dust!"

As soon as Himura said that, the tank was blown apart by the combined efforts of the boys. However, the main boss and two machine gunners escape off into the bridge. Himura and Phillipe give chase to the escapees.

The boss pulled out a pair of rocket launchers and fired out fast missile shots. The boys managed to jump away from the missiles' direction in time. The two machine gunners fired away at Himura, but Phillipe stopped them in time by firing shots at them directly. Two red soldiers came appearing from another corner to shot Phillipe's back turned. Himura warned Phillipe to duck and fired shots at the two red soldiers. While the boys were preoccupied, the boss would take advantage of their distraction and jumped down.

He fired out four missiles at once. Himura and Phillipe turned to take out the two missiles with their shotguns. Fortunately, the other two missiles missed by them by a long shot. However, the missile that passed by Phillipe caused him to fall back. Seeing his friend being brought down, Himura directed his shotgun fire directly at the boss.

"C'mon, Phillipe! We've got him! If we don't get him, we're goners!"

With Himura struggling to put the boss down, he was dangerously close to losing his life. Phillipe kneeled and slowly got up on his feet. The boss was preparing to fire more missile shots. It was going to be the end for Himura if nothing was done. Sucking it up, Phillipe got up and helped his friend by firing more shots from his shotgun. The boss was rocking back from the bullets until Phillipe directed his final shotgun bullet through the boss's chest. The boss roared out in pain and fell back dead. Just like that, with a violent barrage of shotgun shells punishing his body completely, Himura and Phillipe were both standing tall with barely any game life left.

They both fell back and were catching their breath out of exhaustion. They had finally done it. After nearly an hour, they went through what seemed like hell and back. The final boss was a nightmare to put down but the bittersweet victory was what the two boys needed.

"You see, Phillipe? I told you we would win this by working together," Himura panted.

"Yeah, thanks, man. Now I know I can definitely count on you," Phillipe smiled to his friend.

"Not only should you be thanking me but also Byakko. He answered to our prayers and motivated us in the end," Himura replied. _"Isn't that right, Byakko?" _

_"Yes, Himura and I am so proud of you. You did not resort to summoning me or using your powers. You have clearly demonstrated a true act of bravery and loyalty to your friend, Phillipe. For that, I am truly honored to be one with you, Himura. With my tiger's eye, you will be able to track the evil energy of an approaching enemy." _

With the game complete, a portal opened behind the boys. This caught their immediate attention. Since they've defeated the final boss, they could now venture through the portal back to the arcade. The two friends nodded to each other in reply and walked through the portal without hesitation. They had completed their game and would escape Emag's nightmarish dimension. The doorway closed behind the boys as soon they departed and thus a large **_Game Over_** appeared at the center view.

* * *

**Gran Turismo/4:45 PM **

Emag struggled to regain his composure and became wobbly in the process. He looked up ahead and saw Eternal Sailor Venus channeling energy through her fans. She waved the fans around and performed a graceful dance. The mutant knew that his time would come to an end and dashed off across the audience stands. However, Venus would not take accept this cowardly move by Emag. She aimed to finish him off.

Before Emag could even run out through the exit door, Eternal Sailor Venus appeared in front of him and smiled.

"Say, buh-bye and here's a present from me with love!" Venus declared.

Sailor Venus threw her fans across and aimed them directly for Emag. They came hurtling across and formed blades around their edges. They continued spinning a rapid rate and were coated with an intense orange aura. One fan sliced through Emag's torso and the other split him vertically in half. However, Venus was not finished yet. She called back her spinning fans and caught them.

"All I can to you is what Porky Pig says when a show is over! a-deeb-a-deeb-a-dat's all folks! **_VENUS CRESCENT_****_ BEAM SMASH!_**"

Then, Venus spread her arms across and unleashes a powerful ray beam down at the incapacitated mutant. Emag was completely engulfed by Venus' powerful energy beam and reduced into dust. It didn't take long for the beam light to dissipate and nothing was left of where Emag was once standing. Sailor Venus let out a sigh of relief and watched a green emerald crack beside the dust remains of the mutant.

"Yes! I did it! I can't believe it!" Sailor Venus cheered on until she came into a realization. "Oh yeah! I have a race to complete!"

She quickly blitzed out of sight and returned back to the racing field in her civilian form. Saya walked through the cloud of smoke from her car and looked up ahead to find Minako riding Emag's bicycle towards the finish line.

"NO! NO! That was my race to win! My race! My race!" Saya whined out.

"Sucker!" Minako stuck her tongue out and raced the bicycle towards the finish one.

In one triumphant moment, Minako was able to successfully cross the finish line and raised her fist into mid-air. The audience crowds roared in a standing ovation. Fortunately for Minako, her Sailor transformation was sealed through a large quantity of smoke from the area where Mina's car was destroyed and Saya's car suddenly broke down. Everyone assumed Minako was a goner but she once again proved everyone wrong and made a comeback by stealing Emag's ride.

Michiru and Tristan waited for the arrival of Minako. However, the blonde was too busy soaking up the whole attention from the audience and threw out a 'V' for victory.

"Thank you! Thank you my adoring V fans! Once again, the Queen of Games has come out on top!"

"Hey, so what happened to that freak?" Tristan asked. "You had us scared, girl! Did you realize just how worried we were of you!"

"Ah, but my hero came to save the day and stop that little freak," Minako assured him. "She managed to place me in a safe place and I took advantage of the race by stealing his bike. Ha, not even Saya could hope to steal my thunder!"

"Really, but who saved you?"

"A really kick ass girl who loves to put on a great performance for her adoring fans! Just like yours truly," Minako pointed to herself and smiled arrogantly.

_"Oh, Minako-chan, you cute little thing. I'm so glad you were able to pull out of there alive. I was worried you were really dead, but I can't underestimate the power of love, can I?"_ Michiru thought.

"Hold it right there, blondie! This isn't over!" Saya screamed out as she walked over towards Minako. "That's not fair! You took advantage of the situation!"

"Blah! Blah! You're just mad that the better racer won!" Minako stuck her tongue out.

"You wish! I want a rematch!" Saya demanded.

"You snooze you lose!"

As the two girls verbally argued with each other, the game dimension they were standing on disappeared. All four were then transported out of the game itself and back to the real world. With Emag defeated, his territory effects had worn off and everyone trapped were set free. That even includes Takato, Kazu and Kenta as they were spared from being turned into pulp.

* * *

**Crown Arcade/4:55 PM **

Before everyone knew what had just happened, they were found themselves back in the arcade. This included the other people who unknowingly got themselves trapped inside the games. At last the nightmare was over with and Emag's twisted games were over with.

Everyone couldn't tell what had happened and felt as if they woke up from a dream. The same cannot be said for the heroes who had just undergone trial and error with Emag's games.

Takato, Kazu and Kenta found themselves sprawled on the ground. They were still groaning from the pain inflicted on them by the football players from the Blitz game. Though Takato was able to sit up and held his ringing head. Thanks to the power of Suzaku coursing within him, Takato had enough energy to stand up but still managed to feel excruciating pain shot throughout his body.

"Man, I feel like I have to go the hospital after that," Takato groaned. "If it wasn't for Suzaku, I'd be still lying on the ground with those two."

"Hey, chumley. How about giving us a hand here?" Kazu begged as he raised his hand. "Whoa, nelly, I need to lie in a bed."

"No kidding, buddy," Kenta moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys home," Takato assured them. _"At least we managed to make it out of there alive, Suzaku. Otherwise, I doubt I wouldn't have lasted long in that game." _

_"But you sure proved you can fight your own battles without me, Takato. I am proud of you." _

_"Thanks, Suzaku." _

Meanwhile, Himura and Phillipe looked towards one another. They gave each other a thumb up after having undergone a breath-taking experience. It was already becoming clear that Phillipe had grown to accept Himura as his closest friend and he did not all feel scared to have Byakko being Himura's guide. Since it was Byakko who gave Himura the courage to continue fighting and make a believer out of Phillipe.

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Haruka were back at the DDR machine. Haruka commended Yugi and his friends before setting off to find Michiru. Tea kneeled beside Yugi and hugged him.

"Now that was some awesome moves, Yug!" Joey congratulated his friend.

"Thanks you guys," Yugi smiled warmly.

"See what my advice can do for you? It worked wonders," Tea ruffled Yugi's hair.

"You're the best, Tea," Yugi replied and sent a telepathic message to the Pharaoh.

_"And thanks to you, Atemu, for believing in me. I really needed it." _

_"I knew you could accomplish the task without me. I'm proud of you, Yugi!" _

The Spirit Detectives and Makoto found themselves back in the arcade. What an experience these five had just earlier ago. Yusuke certainly had a blast beating Shinnok and Makoto had the privilege of meeting her favorite Mortal Kombat character.

"Man, can we do that again!" Yusuke excitedly laughed. "That was one hell of an experience!"

"No, I think that's enough for you, kid," Makoto chuckled. "Besides, your friend here needs to get fixed up. His face is a mess."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Kuwabara rubbed his right cheek. "I'm already used to taking beatings."

"Yeah, that's nothing new as far as you're concerned," Hiei remarked.

"Well, guys, it was fun and I had a good time, but I have to go find my friend. Later!" the brunette waved out to the boys and walked off.

As the girl walked off to find Minako, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama kept an eye on her. Thanks to Raiden, they had figured out that Makoto was indeed a Sailor Senshi. Only Kuwabara was unaware of this and wondered what had the trio serious observing the brunette.

"Um, what are you guys so serious about? Huh?" Kuwabara wondered.

"We'll talk about it later, Kuwabara," Kurama responded to the teen and.

"Well, all right then."

_"Wow, to think I was blind not to see this. She is actually a Sailor warrior? Hiei and Kurama should have told me earlier. Now what we have to do is find out who they are. Well thanks to Hiei and Kurama's strong demon smell, I can see their true identities. I think it'll be kick ass if we got together and showed these Rajita jackasses that we're not going to be taking their crap lying down. We'll just see how everything plays out from here." _

Meanwhile, back at the Gran Turismo center, Minako was jumping around and throwing out a 'V' for victory. Saya sat down with her arms crossed and had an annoyed look on her face. Michiru stood by and turned another corner to find Haruka walking towards her direction. Meanwhile, Tristan was doing everything he can to restrain the hyper-active Minako.

"YAY! I am Queen of all games! I am on FIRE!" Minako celebrated and dropped down on her knees while looking up at the ceiling. "And Haruka-san is not here to kick me off my high horse because the title of race queen belongs to me!"

"Oh, really?"

As soon as Minako recognized the voice, she gasped and turned to find Haruka standing over her with a sly grin. This was not what Minako wanted and she tried crawling away. Haruka cleared her throat and pointed to the available seats.

"You and me, Ms. Queen of games," Haruka winked.

"Ah! Why me!" Minako whined until she regained her confidence. "Oh, so you want to stop my momentum? Sorry, Haruka-san, but there's no way I'm losing to you!"

"That's one way of being sure of yourself," Tristan sighed.

"Hey, just watch me, buddy," the blonde faced Tristan and smiled. "The title rightfully belongs to me!"

"I hope you choke blondie!" Saya shouted out.

Minako retaliated by sticking her tongue out at Saya and sat down on one of the seats of the Gran Turismo game. All she needed was one more victory before she won the prize. What Minako didn't realize was that her overconfidence would be her own undoing and was a mistake when racing an expert such as Haruka.

Just then, Makoto came walking by and noticed Michiru standing by.

"Michiru-san!" Makoto called out and approached the Outer.

"Oh hello, Mako-chan," Michiru acknowledged the Inner.

"Man, that's one experience I never want to get involved in again," the brunette wiped her forehead.

"Yeah, Minako-chan already defeated the Rajita who trapped us all in the games."

"That's good, but it looks like Minako-chan is not going to walk out a winner after all."

"Oh, heh, I can't argue with that," Michiru giggled.

Then, a few minutes pass and Minako screamed out in horror. Her momentum and winning streak came to an abrupt end. Haruka looked over to Minako and lightly clapped her hands.

"Bravo, Minako, but looks like the title is back where it belongs," Haruka smiled.

"UGH! I SO CLOSE!" Minako slammed her head against the wheel and pouted. "So close... Ugh, why me?"

"Better luck next time?" Haruka pat Minako's back and tried to cheer her up.

"That's what happens when you get too overconfident," Michiru observed. "Haruka always a habit of breaking someone when they get too sure of themselves."

"No kidding..." Makoto sighed. "Oh, Minako, what are we going to do with you?"

"How about putting a leash on her?" Tristan suggested as he motioned towards Minako. "It's all right. We all lose. Heck, I practically lose all the time."

"Yes, but that title meant so much to me," Minako responded with her face buried against the wheel. "I hate losing!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it," Tristan calmed the girl.

"You got this one, bud?" Haruka said to Tristan and walked over to Michiru as he nodded in reply.

_"This isn't over Haruka-san. Not by a long shot! I will regain my title and reign as the Queen of games!" _Minako thought as devious eyes glared daggers at the tomboy. _"On the bright side, I did save the day and that is something I should be proud of. You keep sending those mutants and Sailor V is going to keep knocking them down! Just bring it on, alien freaks!"

* * *

_

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Top Level/5:00 PM **

Already coming back from his meeting with Yamaki, Seto Kaiba walked across the hallway leading to his office. He was ready to continue his work on the project and receive results from his engineers. However, he stopped as one of his bodyguards approached him.

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting but we have a situation at Kaibaland Dueling Arena."

"So, what is it? I'm on my way to start on my project," Kaiba stopped and listened to the man.

"Yes, they call themselves the Grandra siblings," the bodyguard answered.

"Grandra? As in the champion duelists from England?"

"Yes, sir."

Seto appeared to be amused once hearing this but he hadn't dueled in a while. He had heard of the oldest brother of the siblings, Richard, since he possessed an Element dragon deck with Fire, Wind and Darkness. He wanted the chance to mop the floor with Richard and prove that his Blue Eyes deck was more superior.

"I'll be on my way."

"Yes and Mokuba has just arrived to give the Grandras a tour around your theme park, sir."

"Good, be sure to let Mokuba know that I'm on my way and have him take the Grandras into the dueling arena."

"Yes, sir," the bodyguard nodded in accordance and walked off.

The CEO smirked and looked down at his briefcase, "I have a feeling this won't take long. I'll show that Richard that my dragon deck is superior to his and make an example out of him. Sorry, Richard, but London Bridge is going to be falling down when I'm through with you!"

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Rajita mother ship/Ghidorah's Royal Chamber/5:10 PM **

Ghidorah witnessed Emag's defeat through his viewing orb and glared directly at Nagah. The female general was standing with her head lowered in shame and twiddling her thumbs. The warlord did not look at all pleased with her result.

"So, is this your idea of a joke, Nagah?" Ghidorah grumbled as his voice deepened and set a frightening glare at the female.

"No, sir... I'm sorry that I've failed you. I should have not picked such an inferior subordinate. I didn't know what I was thinking. I hope you are willing to forgive me?"

"Nagah, your subordinate failed to collect any souls. He played around! We do not have time to play any games, Nagah. I hope you realize that you must take work seriously in your position."

"Yes, my lord," Nagah nodded her head. "Please, allow me to make up for my error."

"I'm afraid not, Nagah. Kujiko has volunteered to send his own mutant and will be going to Earth any moment now."

"What! That ingrate!" Nagah growled and clenched her fists.

"That's enough, Nagah!" Ghidorah yelled out in order. "Kujiko has selected a worthy subordinate to defeat our enemies."

"But is it strong enough?"

"We won't know until we see results. Nagah, you are to remain here. That is an order."

"Yes, my lord," Nagah chirped happily. _"If it's anywhere close to you, then I'm happy, my lord."_

Ghidorah sat up from his throne and looked out towards the beautiful view of Earth. He sensed the presence of the Moon Princess and chuckled with delight.

"Yes, Moon Princess, I can sense your presence. I want to see your power for myself before I decide your fate. It won't be long until our fated meeting. Your soul, Silver Crystal and Moon Heart Crystal will be mine. Once all three are in my possession, there will be nothing to oppose me and the Rajita Empire. **_NOTHING!_**"

**_Kaiser Ghidorah continues to use any means of overwhelming his enemies. He sends Kujiko with a mutant to make up for Nagah's mistake. _**

**_Sailor Venus plays hero for a day with a victory over Emag, but her victory did not last long. It only took a few minutes for Haruka to crush the Senshi of Love. _**

**_Now, it seems Yusuke and his crew has already managed to learn about Makoto's Senshi identity. How will it take for them to find out the true identities of the other Senshi? _**

**_Who are these Grandra siblings? Seto seems amused with dueling the eldest Grandra, Richard. It will be a duel between dragon decks and should prove to be an interesting duel. _**

**_Usagi, Mamoru and Ami have arrived home to reunite with their loved ones. Rei has only two hours left to prepare for the big party that same night. Can she get everything organized in time? _**

**_Ghidorah now has his sights set on the Moon Princess and anticipates their inevitable confrontation. _**

**_Now, Kujiko will attempt to impress Kaiser Ghidorah and make up for Nagah's error. Will he and his chosen subordinate succeed? _**

**_-

* * *

_**

**_(PREVIEW) _**

Seto: Humph, well there's no need for introductions. You already know who I am. Anyway, I'm getting ready to whoop Richard and prove whose dragon deck is better!

Richard: Big mistake to underestimate me, Kaiba.

Yugi: We'll also see the other two siblings in action. Joey duels against the sister, Shaina!

Joey: ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Rei: Meanwhile, my friends and I throw a reunion party for the return of Usagi, Mamoru-san and Ami-chan.

Usagi: Rei-chan, I'm so glad to see you again! Oh, is this, Cammy-chan?"

Cammy: Hello, Usagi-san, my name is Cammy Sakura Hino. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

Kujiko: Orcus! Smash everything!

Takato: Suzaku, there's another Rajita mutant on the same day? I haven't even recovered from that punishing football game!

Lyn: Max, Sam, you guys see that? Kurama: The next chapter is entitled...

-

**_The Sailor Senshi Reunion! The Battle of Dragon Decks! _**

**_ - _**

Makoto: Don't you miss it!

* * *

That ends another action-packed chapter and I hope you enjoyed the video game mayhem. Now, we get on with Usagi finally playing an important role in the story, even though Rei, Minako and Makoto are the main Senshi of this series. Plus, we'll see plenty of classic Rei and Usagi arguments. ;)

We'll also see the return of monster card duels. There'll be three set for the next chapter. **_HUZZAH!_**

Anyway, time for me to give credit where it's due. Big thanks to my beta-reader, LazerWulf, for editing this chapter, fixing any unnecessary errors and naming this chapter's Rajita mutant, Emag Oediv. A monster named video game backwards. :D Also credit goes to him for letting me use his Lyn character along with her two brothers, Max and Sam. Those two will debut in the next chapter. Also big thanks to him and Belletiger for providing me the ideas of the selection of games, the Okami scene and the character of Okami. NFL Blitz, Time Crisis 3, DDR and Gran Turismo 3 are his ideas; while Mortal Kombat was Belle's idea.

Yes and I continue to get inspiration from Naruto and his crazy antics to implement into Minako's recent actions. The clones, the near nude clones, the phrases and the attitude. I mean they are almost identical in their playful, child-like and courageous natures. Plus the fact they both are willing to help their friends and remain loyal to them. BELIEVE IT!

Is that all? Yeah, that wraps up chapter seven. During Winter break, I should be able to get as far as writing Chapter ten or even Chapter eleven! We'll just have to see. :D

Be sure to check back for any updates. Peace!


	8. The Battle of Dragons and Sailor Senshi!

W00t! Another chapter is a go! With the holidays near, I can breeze through the next few chapters. There is even a possibility I might get as far as the tenth or even the eleventh chapter. We'll just have to see how everything plays out from here. At this rate, I'll probably burn myself out, but I doubt that will happen.

Anyway, this chapter picks up from the last one and happens on the dame day. Takato's in bad shape after experiencing BLITZ! Minako got to shine and defeated a Rajita on her own. We've just experienced some of the funniest yet bizarre adventures with a Looney Tune reject. Now, we'll see the return of card dueling with three (I repeat THREE) duels! Thanks to Ninetalesuk for providing me for these duels and credit goes out to him for the special contribution. This also marks the return for Ami Mizuno, plus the full-time story debuts for Usagi and Mamoru. I know some of you have been wondering about their whereabouts. Well, the wait is over:P Also, this marks the debut for two of LazerWulf's characters, Max and Sam, the younger brothers of Lyn!

That's all I have to say announce as far as this chapter is concerned. So, strap yourselves in, folks. The story is going to pick up and plot twists are coming along the way. Be prepared. :D

Onto the show!

* * *

-

_**The Sailor Senshi Reunion! The Battle of Dragon Decks!**_

**Shinjuku/Wong Residence/November 25, 2003/4:30 PM**

Confined inside his room, the young Henry Wong laid back on his bed. Lately, he has been thinking about the new powers he received after bonding with his Beast card and becoming Genbu's avatar. The boy just couldn't bear the thought of displaying his powers to his family because they might fear him. He still hasn't shown the courage to confront his father about any information based on the Beast cards' origins. If there was one person who he could turn to now, it would be his sister. Since she herself has the powers of water warrior, she could at least sympathize with her brother's issue.

Henry turned to one side of the room and watched Terriermon sleeping with a tiny bubble emanating from his nose. He had the urge to pop the air bubble and cause Terriermon to wake up, but he was in no mood to do so.

"What am I going to do now? Genbu, you said you and I are one. I appreciate that you'll be my guardian, but am I even qualified to be your avatar?"

Then, as Henry lowered his head, the ghostly image of the wise turtle appeared before him. The beast smiled with softened expression on his face.

"_Henry, you are the right choice. Of the four Tamers, you are the wisest. I think it's clear why we've bonded. We share similar traits and are respected for our brilliant minds."_

"Still, how can I live with the fact that I'll possess these powers for the rest of my life? I can't bear the thought of myself fighting. What happened a few days ago was bizarre to say the least. Yes, I know I've bio-merged with Terriermon but I actually fought alongside him. Now, he doesn't even need me anymore to reach his mega form and I was left to cheer him on from the sidelines. These new powers and the ability to become Henbu have a different sensation. I feel much stronger."

"_That's the idea, Henry. Before you and I merged as one, you only displayed a small dose of what my powers can offer you. Considered it what you humans call a 'test drive'."_

"That's well said."

"_You've demonstrated the fact that you are worthy of being one with me, Henry Wong. You acquire my knowledge and power. Do not doubt your new powers. You will do well to keep that in mind."_

"I know I can trust in your word, Genbu. Still though, how can I tell this to my parents? How are they going to face the fact that their son has acquired strange powers? I've done my best to keep my powers in check and make sure not to expose them to my parents. They're going to eventually know."

"Know about what?" the voice of a girl asked from outside the room.

As soon he heard the voice, Henry spun around and found His older sister, Jaarin, standing by his door. A look of concern crossed her face. Henry gasped and couldn't believe his sister had listened to his whole conversation. She studied his face and knew something was apparently wrong with him. She walked inside her brother's room and crossed her arms.

"Ok, Henry, what is this about the parents not knowing?"

"Jaarin, did you hear everything I've just said just now?"

"Well, duh, you aren't exactly a quiet speaker," Jaarin pointed out. "I was overhearing you speaking to someone but I figure you were talking to Terriermon. Yet, Terriermon is asleep and you seem to be talking to yourself."

"Jaarin, apparently, I already told you about my powers."

"Yes, but you've never really told me who gave you these powers. You showed me the card of Genbu, but can you even really be sure if it's him?"

"Jaarin, you're going to call me crazy when I say this, but I was speaking to the Genbu."

"What?" Jaarin gasped and looked directly into her brother's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can feel and communicate with him. He now occupies me in spirit and has bestowed me with his ancient powers. I am the Tamer with the power of Earth."

Jaarin listened to her brother speaking and sat next to him. He lifted himself and looked down at his hands. To think that with his own hands, he can bring to plants to life, lift rocks up and dig burrows through the ground. The thought of retaining these powers hindered on the fate of his future since he wasn't really looking forward to continuing to fight while knowing his own life is at risk.

"I even wonder if it's even right for me to fight with these powers. Jaarin, what do you think? You think Genbu made the right choice for me to be his avatar?"

"I'll be honest, Henry," Jaarin sighed. "I don't know. I haven't spoken with Genbu myself and I'm sure he feels more comfortable talking to you than others. But, I would say Genbu made the right choice. If you remember from the tales mother used to tell us, the turtle was the wisest of the four beasts. You and Genbu are quite alike. You both are wise, and I often think you're too much more of an adult than a kid for your age."

"Sometimes I think I'm too wise for my own good. I don't know whether that is good or a bad thing."

"Father loves your witty yet mature nature," the girl wrapped arm around her brother. "You seek knowledge and use it to your advantage. Because of your intellect, Terriermon has grown to respect you."

"Sometimes even my technical talk can bore him," Henry looked over at the sleeping Terriermon. "Jaarin, but what should I do about this?"

"About your powers?"

"Yes, that's right. I don't even know where to begin."

"Well," Jaarin explained to her brother, "when I received the spirits of Ranamon and Calmaramon, I was unsure of myself, as well. I didn't feel I was worthy, but there was a part of me encouraging me to take the spirits. When I bonded with Ranamon, we became one. By becoming her, I understood her and learned more about her past."

"Really? Just by bonding with her?"

"That's correct. You see she was once corrupted by darkness and used as a pawn to gather data from a Digital World."

"Yeah, I recall Takuya telling my friends and me about their encounters with the evil warriors."

"In truth, Ranamon originally was not evil. She was a good warrior who shared compassion for living creatures. I sympathized with her. Henry, eventually you will get the same treatment as I did. Genbu wants to give you this opportunity to be able to share his power and knowledge. It truly is an honor to be chosen by the wise turtle. Now, if I recall from the other night, you said Takato and the others possess the spirits of the other Beasts?"

"Yeah, Takato and Suzaku bonded. Rika has Seiryuu to look after her. Byakko is Himura's guardian beast."

"Interesting developments, Henry. You are truly the wisest and most mature of the four," Jaarin stated. "Takato shares the love of his friendship with you guys and Suzaku is the phoenix bird of love. Rika is strong just like Seiryuu. That's no surprise there. Byakko is a warrior just like Himura. The beasts have really made the right choices if you ask me."

"So, that's it? I wasn't just picked randomly?"

"Well, there are other kids out there you share your qualities. Genbu could have chosen another person to bond with. But, you were chosen by Genbu. You should really accept this as a true honor. No other kid would ever get this privilege."

"I really can't argue there, can I?"

"Are you kidding me? Henry, now you are able to protect those you care for. You can even aid Terriermon in combat."

"That's another problem. Why do I have to fight? If I'm not careful, I'll get seriously hurt or even..." Henry gulped and muttered. "...die."

Upon hearing this, Jaarin held Henry closer to her and warmly smiled.

"It won't come down to that. I promise you Genbu will be there to protect you. I just wish I can meet him myself."

"Too bad, huh?"

"Henry, if you feel at all uncomfortable about fighting as the warrior chosen by Genbu, then you have Terriermon, Lopmon and even me to help you. In case your friends or Terriermon are not around, I'm still here. We're in this same battle with those aliens, Henry. I want to be able to be there for you."

"Thank you, sister. I know I can rely on you," Henry smiled to his sister.

"Anytime, Henry. Besides, I know Ranamon would want to kick some booty again," the teen giggled in amusement.

"One more thing, Jaarin."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Let's keep this a secret between you and me. The family shouldn't have to know about this. I don't think I feel comfortable telling Dad this."

"When are you going to ever confront him then, Henry?"

"I'll do it whenever I'm ready to tell him. Now just isn't the right time. I'd rather wait until I get used to fighting in my new warrior form. Genbu is secret between us. Let us not mention him when we're at the dinner table, ok?"

Jaarin nodded in reply and smirked, "Sure thing, Henry. Your secret is safe with me. The family shouldn't have to know about our powers. You know I haven't even told Dad about my new powers, or Mom for that matter."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development? You still haven't found the courage to tell Mom and Dad either, huh?" Henry poked fun at his sister.

"Ha, you got me there, little brother!" Jaarin winked and got off his bed. "May I add a little suggestion? Take a nice walk in the park to clear your mind. Dad would always tell me that."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Terriermon and I could use the exercise," Henry agreed. "I might even bump into Takato and the others if I'm lucky."

"There you go, Henry. At least you still have friends who can you know will understand your situation," Jaarin said. "Oh and if you see Izumi there, can you tell her I said hi?"

"Sure thing," Henry smiled and tapped Terriermon on the head.

The floppy-eared digimon moved about and grumbled to himself. Henry had an idea and placed his finger over Terriermon's nose bubble. Once it popped, the tiny digimon shot up from the bed and jumped into mid-air.

"_**YIIIIIIIIIIPE!"**_

Henry couldn't help but laugh as he saw Terriermon hanging from the ceiling.

"Sorry about that, Terriermon," Henry continued laughing and tried to stop.

"And I was having such a nice dream, too! I was on my way to becoming the Digital World's first billionaire with a multi-digi-dollar company named Terriermon Enterprises!"

"All right, what did I just say about the overdose on movies?" Henry sighed. "Then again, this is you I'm talking about."

"Momentai!" Terriermon declared as he dropped from the ceiling and landed gracefully on the bed.

"Well, get ready, Terriermon. We're leaving for the park."

"Now that's an idea! Let's go!"

"Right, let's get going. I'm sure we'll find Takato and the others there," Henry nodded and picked Terriermon up. _"Maybe Jaarin is right. I shouldn't have to worry about these powers because I know Genbu will watch over and guide me. Thanks again, sister. You've managed to help me through another slump once again. I know you'll be there for me and I appreciate it. I hope I can do the same for you and my friends."_

_-

* * *

_

**West Shinjuku/Rooftop of a Construction Building/4:35 PM**

Elsewhere within the Shinjuku district, there was a certain lecherous canine digimon looking down from a rooftop. He was waiting for the arrival of his only digimon love: Renamon. She was actually ten minutes late and Inumon was getting worried. Renamon would never be this tardy unless she was too preoccupied with a battle or protecting Rika. Though, with the Tamers gaining the Beasts' powers, they don't have to rely on their digimon as they used to.

"Himura, I really hope we can still work together. Gaining these new powers is a really thing for you, but I don't want to get neglected from combat. These Rajita are my enemy, too," Inumon sighed as he took a bite out of a hotdog. "Yum, I have to say that I can never get tired of these hotdogs."

Just then, Inumon's perked up once he heard a small giggling from the background. He turned and found a purple armored female that looked liked Sakuyamon standing behind him. The dark canine jumped back in shock and nearly screamed out. He covered his mouth and pointed directly at the female.

"YOU!" Inumon muffled out with his hand over his mouth.

"AH! I've found you, my favorite sexy Inumon!" Kuzuhamon ran over to Inumon and embraced him like a happy fan girl. "OH, MI AMOR!"

"ACK! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!" Inumon gagged out.

"Please, come with me to the Amazon Kingdom! I'm lonely without you!"

"No! I only have enough room in my heart for Renamon!"

"Oh, forget about her, Inumon! You have me as your only love slave! Embrace me and allow me to bear your pups!"

"HELP ME!"

Suddenly, before Kuzuhamon embraced Inumon further, a hand reached down and picked Kuzuhamon up by her hair. The female shrieked from the painful hair pull and spun around to come face to face with Inumon's only love. Sakuyamon glared directly at Kuzuhamon and was eerily silent. Inumon fell back and adjusted his chest fur.

"Whew, just in the nick of time, my Renamon!" Inumon laughed. "See, Kuzuhamon? Renamon obviously loves me!"

"Inumon, would you please keep quiet," Sakuyamon sighed with her back turned on Inumon.

"Yes, my Renamon. I'll do anything you require of me."

"Good, now, Kuzuhamon," Sakuyamon held the female up and growled. "I never thought I'd see you here again. I assume Athenamon is not in her kingdom to keep a close eye on you. You snuck out to enter the real world and take Inumon? I thought he made it clear that he has no interest in you."

"Yes, but I'm lonely. Can you at least sympathize with me, Renamon? I mean we're both foxes of the finest beauty. Why can't you understand I love Inumon?"

"Because you only care about glomping him! You don't care for his true feelings! Now, be off with you and stay where you belong!" Sakuyamon yelled as she slammed her staff against Kuzuhamon.

The force of the blow sent Kuzuhamon flying back and landing inside a dumpster. It closed down on the female and left her buried under bags of garbage.

"Humph, that takes care of that nuisance," Sakuyamon snorted as she de-digivolved into Renamon.

Inumon chuckled to himself as he approached the yellow vulpine. Her back was turned and the lecherous canine's eyes observed her posterior. Snickering, Inumon reached out with his right hand. Then, a second later...

-

_**SLAP!**_

-

Before Inumon realized it, he was laid out on the ground with Renamon's paw print across the canine's right cheek. The goofy canine was instantly seeing stars.

"Ooo, yeah. Now that's the Renamon I love," Inumon muttered and succumbed to unconscious.

"Some things just never change," Renamon scoffed as she looked down at Inumon. _"Still, at least you're smart enough not to be making a move on Kuzuhamon. Your words really do touch me, but you still need to get over this perversion. I really hope you can change for the better and maybe then I can consider spending more time with you. Until then, have a nice nap."_

Looking up towards the skies, Renamon kept an eye on any signs of the mother ship and sensed the darkness in midst. She sensed that there would be another attack coming anytime soon. When the attack will come is another question to be answered.

-

* * *

**Domino City/4:50 PM**

Meanwhile, within the Domino City district of Tokyo, there was an unexpected arrival coming back after many months of absence. No, it was not Usagi and her friends. Rather, this was an old friend of Yugi's group, who recently had turned to the side of the Doom Warriors representing the Orichalcos. A beautiful blonde-haired teenage girl walked out of a bus stop. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest, a black leather skirt and dark high heels. Over her shoulder was a brown sack filled with what appears to be clothes and other useful items. In her other hand was a gray suitcase. She wore a pair of black shades and looked around the city she had left.

Walking across, the girl stopped to notice several kids playing duel monsters and sighed to herself. She was once considered one of the top duelists in the world but now had nothing left. She betrayed her friends and let everyone close to her down. Every accomplishment she was once proud of was simply another phase in her past. This girl, Mai Valentine, has returned in order to give life a second chance and forget about everything that has ever happened before the Orichalcos incident. However, she couldn't forget about one person and that was Joey Wheeler. She could never forget how much he truly cared for her as a friend, but Mai wondered she felt the same way for the brash duelist.

"Well, it's home sweet home, but can I truly ever be happy," Mai whispered to herself as she observed the city. "Well, I have to forget about the past. I'm going to enjoy a new life the way I wanted it to be. I'm a much different and more motivated Mai Valentine. Everything about my friendship with those guys is just the past! I can only look ahead to build a new future for myself."

Just as Mai was passing by, a group of kids riding down on skateboards passed her up and one of them accidentally knocked into her. The blonde was pushed aside, lost balance and dropped her bags. The boys did not even acknowledge the fallen young woman and continued on their trek down the street. Mai lifted herself off the ground and balled up her fists. She had been on a long trip and normally gets crabby after sitting down for a long time.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TURDS!" Mai screamed out with her voice echoing out.

The crowd of people stopped to notice the screaming girl and wondered what had set her off. Mai's face reddened with embarrassment and immediately scurried over to pick up her belongings. Just as she reached down to grab her bag, a hand reached over and picked it up. Mai growled and looked up at the person who picked the bag up.

"Hey, you give that back you here!"

"Mai? Is that you?" a girl's voice spoke up as she looked down at Mai.

"Huh? Who wants to know?" Mai asked curiously and looked closely at the individual. "Who are you?"

"Mai, don't tell me you don't remember me? Does the name Wheeler ring any bells? It's me Serenity!"

As she heard the girl give the big hint away, Mai gasped in shock and looked directly at a pre-teen girl with long orange-brown hair, a pink shirt, blue jeans and a pair of blue shoes. The girl had a bright, innocent smile and she immediately handed the bag to Mai. The blonde gladly took the bag and faced the sister of a boy she had betrayed not so long ago. She didn't know whether she should be happy to see Serenity or attempt to avoid her.

"Serenity, my god, is that really you?"

"Of course, Mai, it's been a while."

"More like a few months," Mai observed Serenity and acknowledged her. "I wasn't expecting to meet you here soon."

"I was just exploring some stores to find my mom a birthday present," Serenity smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I just got back from America," Mai replied while holding her bags in place.

"Oh really? Did you by any chance meet Joey and his friends? They just got back from America, too."

Mai couldn't bring herself to tell everything that had happened between her and Yugi's group. If she had told Serenity her experience and affiliation with the Doom Organization, she would have lost Serenity's respect. She even remembered how Serenity admired her. On the other hand, she couldn't lie to Joey's sister and would feel very guilty.

"_So that knucklehead didn't tell her sister about us crossing paths in America yet? I can't even lie to her. I know it's going to pain me to do this, but I have to tell Serenity the truth, but not now. I think I should wait and have a sit down with her about it."_

Serenity noticed a bit of sadness in Mai's eyes and wondered what was bothering her.

"Mai, what's wrong? You don't seem like your confident self," Serenity asked with concern. "I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, it's nothing like that at all, Serenity," Mai assured the pre-teen.

"Oh, well, I'm glad. Oh, since you've come back into town, do you need a place to stay at?"

"Well, my home is out of the city and it's going to take me a while to get there. I'll just have to find myself a hotel to crash in."

"You don't have to do that, Mai. You're more than welcome to stay over at my place," Serenity offered.

"It's fine, kiddo. I'll be all right."

"Well, if you insist, Mai. I understand completely."

Once Serenity said that, Mai looked at Serenity and saw a disappointed look on her face. She had hoped she didn't hurt Serenity's feelings by turning down her offer. Mai felt she owed Serenity since she watched Mai over when her soul was sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Serenity?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"Just how many bedrooms does your home have?"

"We live in an apartment and my room is pretty moderate-sized. Luckily I have sleeping bag you can use."

"All right then, it's settled then, kiddo. I'm staying over at your place for tonight and I'll see what I'll do tomorrow."

"Great! I'll be sure to call my mom. I'm sure she won't mind," Serenity nodded excitedly and pulled out her cell phone. "It's been so long since I've had someone sleep over."

"That's sweet," Mai smiled and watched Serenity calling up her mother. _"At least she has a parent supporting her. I've never gotten that treatment. Life is easy for Serenity. I hope she doesn't walk down the same path I did. She has a good life ahead of her if she plans ahead. But, when should I tell her the truth? Sometime this week. I'll stay a couple of days with Serenity and then tell her the truth before I leave for home. I just hope Serenity doesn't take it hard, but I'm afraid she'll lose all the respect she's had for me. Serenity, I'm so sorry. I lost the trust of Joey and his friends, but I can't lose yours. Please, try to understand my problems and maybe you can offer me a solution to confronting Joey. Because I know I will have to confront him again."_

Serenity hung up her phone and winked to Mai. Apparently, her mother agreed with Mai staying over for the night and possibly for the next few days.

"It's all good, Mai. Mom says its okay."

"That's great. I hope your mom is a good cook, kiddo."

"Believe me, she is. You'll love her dishes," Serenity walked down with Mai.

"I'm sure I will, Serenity," Mai smiled warmly. _"Just a few days, Serenity, and then it will be time for me to tell you the truth. It's going to hurt, but it has to be done. I can't hide my feelings anymore. Joey, I have a feeling our paths will cross."_

_-

* * *

_

**Northern Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/Duel Arena/5:30 PM**

Half an hour has passed since the incident at the Crown Arcade and Yugi's group was leaving for the Duel Arena at Kaibaland Theme Park. They had received a call from Mokuba letting them know about new duelists from England.

"Man, I'll tell you what guys. That was one crazy trip we've been through," Joey looked back to the incident.

"No kidding. Remind me never to go to the arcade for at least a month," Tristan sighed.

"Well, at least we managed to escape out of there in one piece," Yugi said. "Thanks again for the lessons, Tea. I think I'm confident enough to try out DDR whenever I want."

"Sure, no problem, Yugi," Tea nodded. "We should do it again sometime. I have to admit that was fun being inside my favorite game."

"Yeah, if you like getting trapped by some psycho who has no life," Joey remarked.

The four teens entered the dueling arena and noticed a group of people dueling inside the arena. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all blinked at the sight of a young brown-hair kid with a Duel Disk on his arm facing against a couple of familiar duelists. Tea frowned at the sight of the two conniving duelists, the insect and the dinosaur duelist duo.

"Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor! I can't believe those two goofballs are back already. I guess they are trying to get their winning streaks back."

"Well, look what happened with the Orichalcos and the Grand Prix. You can't blame them," Tristan muttered before he shook his head. "What am I saying? They are a pair of wimps since they were beaten by both Yugi and Joey at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City!"

Frowning, Yugi looked up at a huge screen.

"It seems that those two have teamed-up again and are facing that lone kid..."

His eyes widen in shock "No way..."

-

**Life Points  
Rex Raptor: 2100  
Weevil Underwood: 3000  
George Grandra: 900**

-

Joey gritted his teeth, "Man, that poor kid. He's really low on Life Points."

Tristan nodded and said, "Yeah, he won't be long until Rex and Weevil unleash their monsters on him to wipe out the rest of his Life Points."

Yugi shook his head in disagreement much to the shock of Joey and Tristan.

"Not exactly, you guys. I have a feeling that this kid has something up his sleeves. You just watch."

Rex gave off a laugh as he held up his Duel Disk in pre-triumph.

"You've got to be the most stupidest duelist to walk on this planet, kid! We have you surrounded! I have my _Two-Headed King Rex _and _Crawling Dragon #2_!"

-

**Two-Headed King Rex  
LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

**Crawling Dragon #2  
LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

-

Weevil, who was grinning, nodded as he gave off his trademark, creepy laugh.

"That is correct! And with Insect Queen on the field, I shall overpower your wimpy monster!"

-

**Insect Queen  
LVL/7 ATK/2800 (2200+200x3) DEF/2400**

**Insect Monster Token (x2)  
LVL/1 ATK/100 DEF/100**

-

Rex smirked, "And what does he have on that field of his? A wimpy monster called _Avian_!"

George sneered at Rex for insulting his monster.

"Look who's talking about wimpy. You two are no better! You've hardly won **_ANY_** duels!"

-

**Elemental Hero Avian  
LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

-

Weevil snickered, "Say what you want, kid! Once you've ended your turn, we'll really make you wish you didn't face us! **_TOGETHER_**!"

Shaking his head, George gave off a small, confident smile.

"I can't end my turn yet, mate. It's still your turn, Weevil! Hurry up! It's time we end this!"

Returning a grin, Rex glanced at Weevil, "Yeah, end your turn, Weevil! That way we can crush him!"

"Sure thing! Turn End!" Weevil proclaimed.

Sighing, George drew his next card.

"Blimey! You two aren't into dinosaurs or insects. More like full of hot air," he said while glancing at the card he drew and pondered. "Hmm..."

Joey's face became perplexed and scratched his head in confusion.

"Blimey? Mate?"

Chuckling, Yugi looked up at Joey.

"George is one of the three Grandra siblings. They're the Duelist Champions from England."

"Really?" Tea gasped. "What are they doing here?"

Yugi had to think about that, "Maybe to make their mark in Domino."

"Some mark. That kid is in real trouble there!" Joey exclaimed.

With a grin, George played a card from his hand.

"I activate the Magic card, _Pot of Greed_ to draw two more cards from my deck."

He then played another card, "I activate the Magic card, _Polymerization_, to fuse the _Elemental Hero Avian_ on the field with the _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_ to call upon the _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_!"

Both Rex and Weevil gasped as Avian vanished off the field and was replaced by a huge green warrior with a red dragon head as his right hand. They both said together in amazement.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman?" the duo gasped out.

Nodding, George took out another card, "Next, I remove my Light monster called _D. D. Warrior Lady _and my Dark monster called _Dark Blade_ from the graveyard to summon _Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning_!"

Once again, Rex and Weevil gasped as the mighty warrior took shape on the field next to Flame Wingman, holding its sword and shield.

-

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
LVL/6 ATK/2100 DEF/1200**

**Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning  
LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

-

Rex gulped. "Y... You done?"

Shaking his head, the Field card section of the Duel Disk opened up.

"Nope. I activate the Field Magic card, _Skyscraper_!" George declared as he slid the card in before it closed.

Before anyone could react, the entire field surrounding George, Rex and Weevil became a city with tall buildings. On George's side, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman stood on top of the tallest behind his duelist master.

Rex blinked in utter disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

George grinned, "When facing a monster with a higher attack power, Skyscraper can increase the attack power of a monster with _Elemental Hero_ in its name by 1000 points! I'm having my Flame Wingman to destroy Insect Queen!"

Weevil gasped and shouted out in scared disbelief, "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

-

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
ATK/3100 (2100+1000)**

-

George laughed and declared his attack on his two opponents.

"Flame Wingman! DESTROY HIS QUEEN NOW!"

With a grunt, Flame Wingman leapt off the building and slammed his dragon-headed hand into the Insect Queen, destroying her without any trouble.

-

**Weevil Underwood**

**Life Points: 2700**

-

Gritting his teeth, Weevil glared at George.

"You'll pay for that!"

However, it wasn't long before Weevil gasped when Flame Wingman hovered in front of him, holding his dragon-hand out towards him.

"What in the...?"

Laughing, George pointed at Weevil, "That's the special ability of Flame Wingman! When he destroys a monster, you'll lose Life Points at the same amount of the destroyed monster!"

"HE WHAT?" Weevil screamed before he yelled out in pain as he was covered in flames.

Tea saw this and muttered to herself, "Insect Queen's ATK power was 2800 and Weevil's Life Points are 2700. So, that means Weevil loses!"

-

**Weevil Underwood  
Life Points: 0**

-

Falling to his knees, Weevil was in shocked disappointment.

"I lost... again," he raised his head and glared at Rex. "AVENGE ME! DON'T LOSE TO HIM!"

Rex came out of his shocked state and nodded, "O... Ok..."

George pointed at Rex, "I don't think so! Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! Attack Rex's Two-Headed King Rex!"

Gasping, Rex whirled around.

"What!"

Grunting, the Black Luster Soldier leapt into the air and slashed through Rex's monster with a massive blow.

-

**Rex Raptor  
Life Points: 700**

-

Chuckling, George crossed his arms in from his chest.

"There's a special ability of my Envoy of the Beginning! If he destroys a monster on the field, he can attack again!"

Lifting his head up, Rex's eyes widened horror, "HE CAN WHAT?"

It wasn't long until Black Luster Soldier stabbed his sword through Pragtical and he blew up to pieces, thus ending the duel.

-

**Rex Raptor**

**Life points: 0**

-

Falling to his knees, Rex was in shock, "I... I lost as well. This can't be."

Joey flinched at this stunning turn of events, "Man, that kid was good! Very good!"

Nodding slightly, Yugi smiled, "Yes and I hope his older brother and sister show off their dueling skills as well."

The two duelists could not bear standing before George after being humiliated by this boy they publicly referred to as a 'newbie'. They walked down the aisle leading through the exit and never turned back. Today could very well end their reputation if this actually went out to the public. George let out a sigh and looked up at the audience stands. Yugi and his friends had watched his duel, which made George feel more appreciated. He immediately recognized Yugi Muto and waved out to him.

"Hey, so you must be Yugi Muto!" George pointed out to the champion duelist.

"Yes, that would be me. I take it you're the youngest of the three Grandra siblings!" Yugi responded.

"Guilty as charged. We came here to Japan to compete against some of Japan's best. Well, as you can see, I've already beaten two of Japan's so-called greats."

"Eh, I wouldn't exactly call those two creeps the best. Yug and I have creamed 'em plenty of times," Joey proclaimed.

"You got that right," Tristan agreed.

"So, where are your other siblings?" Tea curiously asked the youngest brother.

"Well, my sister and older brother are here. As a matter of fact, my sister, Shaina, is coming out to duel next and she wants to duel the one named Joey Wheeler."

"What!" Joey pointed to himself. "You mean she wants to duel me?"

"That's right. I hope you've brought your card deck."

"Ha! I always bring my card deck at all times!" Joey pulled out his deck and proudly held them. "See? I never leave home without them!"

"Oh brother," the trio lowered their heads.

"Did you remember a Duel Disk?" George reminded Joey.

Once he said that, Joey dropped his arms and slightly pouted. It was obvious by the look on his face that he didn't bring his Duel Disk.

"No, heh, I don't have mine with me. I guess there's no duel then," Joey rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Oh, well aren't you Captain Obvious?" Tea muttered and face palmed herself.

"It's all right, mate. You can use my Duel Disk," George pulled off the device off his arm and offered it to the blonde duelist. "Here, but be sure to give it back when you're done using it."

"Sure! Oh boy! Just watch this, guys! Joey's in the spotlight once again!" Joey laughed excitedly and ran down the steps.

The trio watched as Joey ran down the steps and hopped over the guardrail. Yugi was excited to see his friend duel another one of England's premiere duelists. The blonde took the duel disk and attached it to his right.

"Thanks a lot, George. I'll owe ya one," Joey gave a thumb up to the young Grandra boy.

"Sure," nodded George as he turned towards the entrance aisle. "Here she comes. I hope you're ready. She's pretty good. I say she's even better than me."

"We'll see, George. I'm nothing like Rex and Weevil," Joey assured him as he eyed the female figure walking out of the aisle.

As the figure walked at a closer distance, everyone gasped out as a small, brown-haired girl walked out with a duel disk. She appeared slightly taller than George. Joey's mouth dropped once he realized his opponent was a young girl who appeared to be close to her pre-teens.

"Well, Joey, I'm sure this one should be easy for you then," Tristan remarked.

"She doesn't appear much, but you say she's as good as her brother George?" Tea asked Yugi.

"No doubt about it. These are the Grandra siblings, the top duelists from England. George just made an example out of Weevil and Rex. Joey had better not overlook her."

"Well, for Joey's sake, let's hope he doesn't get too sure of himself," Tea replied.

"And what are the chances of that? One-tenth to a billion?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Still, good luck, buddy."

"Hi-ya, Joey Wheeler!" Shania waved out to the blonde duelist. "I'm so thrilled to duel with you. Besides Yugi and Seto Kaiba, I've wanted a chance to face you in a duel."

"Well, I'm always happy to meet another adoring fan of mine. I'm glad you've taken notice of my dueling talents," Joey pointed to himself in pride.

"On the other hand, I've won championships in England. You haven't won a tournament now have you? If memory serves me right, of course."

Joey took this as a slight insult and cleared his throat, "Ok, maybe I have yet to win a tournament, but to me dueling my best is what counts. That's something Yugi has taught me."

"I agree," Shania nodded and prepared her duel disk. "Now, are you ready to duel? Because I know I am. I didn't come all the way to Japan just to see the scenery!"

"You want me? Well, you've got me!" Joey placed his cards inside the device and activated his life point counter. "Get your game on!"

"Let's duel!" Shania declared and activated her life point meter.

"This one should be interesting. Good luck, Joey," Yugi said and observed the duelists.

-

**Life Points  
Joey Wheeler: 4000  
Shaina Grandra: 4000**

-

With five cards in his hand, Joey grinned and spoke out, "Ok! I'm ready! Shall I let you go first, Shaina? After all, I'm being a gentleman to ya."

Nearby, the reaction faces of Yugi, Tristan and Tea said, simply put, 'Yeah, right.'

Smiling back, Shaina shook her head, "Nah, I'm okay, Joey. You can go first."

Joey drew a card from his deck.

"Ok! I'll start things off by summoning my _Gearfried the Iron Knight _to the field in attack mode!"

Appearing in front of Joey was a tall humanoid warrior dressed in black and silver armor with silver swords attached to both sides of his arms.

-

**Gearfried the Iron Knight  
LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1600**

-

"And that's all from me!" Joey announced.

Meanwhile, the Spirit Digi-Destined arrived inside the arena and sat down to watch the special duels that were being held. They were all shocked to see Joey engaged in a duel against a girl.

Takuya smiled and pointed out to the blonde duelist, "Hey! Isn't that Joey, a friend of Yugi's?"

Kouji nodded in reply to Takuya's question.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen him! When this is done, we should go and see them."

Izumi observed and frowned at the sight of Joey dueling a girl.

"I just wonder why Joey is facing against a little girl. If he came in second place of Duelist Kingdom and forth place of Battle City, that poor girl is going to get creamed."

Nodding his head, Tomoki smiled, "Don't worry, Izumi. I think Shaina will put up a good fight."

"Shaina, eh? Is that the girl's name? And how do you know she'll put up a good fight?" Junpei wondered, raising an eyebrow towards the youngest member of their small Chosen group.

With a smile, Tomoki pointed at the life point monitor high above the arena. The five other children followed Tomoki's finger and looked above the arena ceiling.

"Over there, Joey Wheeler and Shaina Grandra. That is how I know."

Sweat dropping, JP lowered his head in shame, "Oh, I see..."

Laughing, Koichi looked down at the arena and studied the two duelists. He also seemed to recall hearing about the reputation of the Grandra siblings.

"Grandra...? I've heard of them. They are siblings who are Champion Duelists from England."

"Awesome! Powerful duelists from England?" Takuya inquired.

Tomoki nodded in reply to the leader's question.

"Oh yeah. Remember the kid who defeated Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood earlier? You see the kid who is walking down that aisle and watching from the corner? His name was George Grandra, the youngest of the three and he owns a strong Warrior deck. According to him, his two favorite cards are the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning."

With a glance, Izumi spoke up.

"So, what do Shaina's deck and their older brother's deck contain, Tomoki? And out of the three of them, which one is the strongest?"

"The eldest of the three is Richard Grandra, whom is also the strongest Duelist out the three and his deck contains powerful Dragons of Wind, Fire and Darkness."

"Dragons of Wind, Fire and Darkness, huh?" Kouji muttered before he glanced at the arena where Shaina was busy strategizing her next move. "And what about Shaina? She is a middle child, I think, but, what does her deck contain?"

"Water-element monsters," Tomoki answered.

JP smirked, "Water, huh? This should be good."

Drawing a card from her deck, Shaina smiled as she added the card into her hand and took out one.

"I activate my Magic card, _Graceful Charity_. It allows me to draw three cards from my deck, as long as I discard two from my hand."

"Ok," Joey nodded and waited for her next move.

After drawing three cards, Shaina glanced at her hand and smiled before she picked up two and sent to the graveyard part of her Duel Disk.

"Next, I shall remove two Water monsters from my graveyard and out of the game."

Rapidly blinking, Joey looked shocked, "Say what?"

"By removing my _Sea Serpent - Warrior of Darkness_ and _7 Colored Fish_ from the graveyard, I can summon my _Fenrir_ to the field!" Shaina said, placing a card down.

Appearing in front of Shaina was a gray wolf monster that howled when it finally took shape on the field.

-

**Fenrir  
LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

-

Yugi watched this and had a serious complexion on his face. Observing Shaina's strategy, he explained to his friends.

"Sea Serpent and 7 Colored Fish were in the graveyard because they were the two cards that Shaina discarded by the effects of Graceful Charity."

Tristan shook his head, "Well, that was a dumb move. Why summon a monster that has 400 attack points less than Joey's Gearfried?"

Taking out another card, Shaina smirked, "Next, I'll activate a Field-type Magic card called _A Legendary Ocean_!"

"What? Not again!" the blonde duelist gasped.

As Shaina placed the card into the Field-area of her Duel Disk, the entire arena looked like they were all in underwater with a few bits of ancient rubble that looked like it was part of a powerful building around them.

"A Legendary Ocean increases my Water monster's ATK and DEF by 200 points," Shaina giggled. "Also, every Water-type monster in our hands or on the field will have their level decreased by one point. This means not only is my Fenrir a three-star monster but, his attack is now 1600 and his defense is now 1400. But, I'm not done yet."

Joey nodded nervously, "Yeah, I know what's happenin'."

Tea appeared confused by Joey's reaction to Shaina's strategy.

"What is Joey talking about...?"

"Think about what Shaina said about the effects of A Legendary Ocean. It reduces Water monsters' level by one. In other words, she could summon a five-star monster like a four-star. So, it could mean she could summon a **_SEVEN_**-star monster because A Legendary Ocean would change it into a six-star." Yugi explained to Tea. "This explains why she special summoned her Fenrir as a tribute."

Tristan groaned at what could eventually unfold during the course of the duel.

"What could she be summoning **_NOW_**?"

"I tribute my Fenrir to call upon the mighty beast of the sea! Behold, my **_LEVIA-DRAGON - DAEDALUS_**!" Shaina called out as she slammed a card onto her disk.

Fenrir was gone but in its place was a large, roaring sea monster with two mouths.

-

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus  
LVL/6 (7-1) ATK/2800 (2600+200) DEF/1700 (1500+200)**

-

"Oh man," Joey gulped at the sight of the mighty beast summoned.

"Daedalus has a special ability. If a Field Magic card called _Umi_ is removed from the field to the graveyard, Daedalus can destroy EVERY card on the field except itself. This means, Gearfried would be destroyed and Joey's life points go down to 1400," Yugi continued to explain.

"Oh no," Tea whispered in horror.

Shaina took another card out of her hand, "And now! Prepare to meet my most powerful monster in my deck! By sacrificing my Daedalus, I shall call upon its most powerful form that shall bring me to victory! Come forth, **_OCEAN DRAGON LORD - NEO-DAEDALUS_**!"

The weaker form of Daedalus roared as it slowly became a mammoth-sized sea dragon bearing two heads.

-

**Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus  
LVL 7 (8-1) ATK/3100 (2900+200) DEF/1800 (1600+200)**

-

"Oh boy," Joey paled at this horrific sight.

Yugi watched this in apparent disbelief, "Unbelievable! She is an amazing Duelist! In her first turn, **_HER FIRST TURN_**, she summoned a monster with 3100 attack points!"

Tea nodded slowly and feared the worst, "Yeah and after seeing the way her little brother Dueled earlier, I can't help but think how Joey is going to survive this one."

"Don't worry, Tea. I'm sure Joey has a trick up his sleeve to save him," Tristan assured the female. "Just like always, right?"

"My beautiful Neo-Daedalus, attack his Gearfried now!" Shaina announced and directed her attack on Joey's monster.

With two blasts of a powerful beam from both of its mouth, Neo-Daedalus simply blew away Joey's Gearfried with relative ease.

-

**Joey Wheeler  
Life Points: 2700**

-

Grunting, Joey glared at Shaina, "Any more?"

"Nope," Shaina simply responded. "I end my turn."

Drawing his next card, Joey sighed as he glanced at his hand. He has six cards. _Baby Dragon, Polymerization, Time Wizard, Swordsman of Landstar, Graceful Dice and Skull Dice_. With a grin, Joey picked up three cards from his hand.

"I activate _Polymerization_ to fuse my _Baby Dragon_ and _Time Wizard_ together to form _Thousand Dragon_!"

**Thousand Dragon  
LVL/7 ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

Suddenly, two cards appeared behind Thousand Dragon which made Joey happier, "Finally, I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"What is Joey thinking? Shaina's Neo-Daedalus is much stronger than his Thousand Dragon," Tea watched in confusion. "Yugi, what is he doing?"

"If I know Joey, those two face-down cards are his Graceful Dice and Skull Dice," Yugi stated and observed the duelists. "He's going to use Graceful Dice to increase the attack power of his Thousand Dragon and then, his Skull Dice to decrease the attack points of Neo-Daedalus."

"Yeah, I get it. I hope it works," Tristan watched Joey carefully.

"It has to work. Shaina summoned a powerful monster in her very first turn. It's really an incredible feat," Yugi whispered.

On her second turn, Shaina drew a card from her deck and sighed, "My second turn. Which I shall use to end this duel very early?"

Joey blinked in confusion as soon as he heard this, "End the Duel? Very early?"

Nodding, Shaina opened up the field slot on her Duel Disk and took out her Legendary Ocean card.

"I activate my Neo-Daedalus' special ability! By removing Umi from the field to the graveyard, my Neo-Daedalus will remove **_EVERY_** card in our hand and on our field to the graveyard except itself!"

"WHAT?" Joey screamed out in disbelief. "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"

"That means that Joey will have no monsters on the field while Shaina will only have her Neo-Daedalus to finish the job off," Yugi said as he paled.

Tea looked furious and shouted out, "She's cheating! She said that Neo-Daedalus' special ability works if she removes the Field card, Umi, off the field and into the graveyard! She didn't play Umi, she played A Legendary Ocean! She is cheating, Yugi!"

However, Yugi nodded his head in disagreement with his angry friend.

"No, Tea, because _A Legendary Ocean_ can be treated like it was _Umi_."

Tea and Tristan had surprised glares on their faces. They slowly turned back to the duel just to see Neo-Daedalus unleashing a powerful blast of energy, ridding the cards in both hands of Joey and Shaina while ridding Thousand Dragon and the two face-down cards off Joey's side of the field. All of them went into the graveyard. The only card that remained was Neo-Daedalus itself.

Joey gulped at the loss of his monster and cards, "Oh nuts."

Shaina pointed towards Joey and giggled.

"All right, my Neo-Daedalus! Finish the job off! Attack Joey's life points directly!"

Yugi and Tea covered their eyes while Tristan watched Joey getting blasted down by Neo-Daedalus' twin beams of energy from its mouth.

"Ooh... Poor Joey," Tristan couldn't even say another word as he watched his friend being handed a humiliating defeat.

Lying on his back, Joey gritted his teeth and seethed.

"Oh man. That was **_BRUTAL_**! She beat me without breaking a sweat! Man, she's tough..."

-

**Joey Wheeler  
Life Points: 0**

-

Just as shocked as Yugi and company, Takuya and his friends watched the events unfold with shocked expressions. They had witnessed the most brutal finish to any duel and one of the quickest duels ever.

Takuya's jaw dropped, "WHOA! She beat Joey in two turns **_AND_** managed to keep a full set of Life Points...? Man, she is amazing!"

Tomoki nodded and spoke up, "I know. She is amazing, but, her skills aren't as strong as her older brother's and I doubt she'll be able to overcome Yugi's deck."

Kouji agreed with the younger boy, "Yeah, I wonder if we'll ever see her older brother play."

"I wonder about that as well," Koichi muttered.

Joey fell to his knees as he couldn't believe what had just happened. He lost the duel, but in a humiliating manner. He lost to a little girl who he barely even introduced himself to. However, Shaina appeared rather happy to have gotten her chance to duel a top duelist and definitely proved her worth.

"Oh, Joey, this really sucks," Tea whispered. "Poor Joey."

"I can't believe this," Yugi whispered. "I have to wonder if I could be a match for her."

"_Of course, Yugi," _Atemu replied in the boy's thoughts. _"You can surely duel Shaina. She is definitely one impressive and gifted duelist with a strong monster in her deck. On the other hand, she has yet to duel us."_

"_And I'm really interested to see how well her brother duels."_

Shaina walked over to Joey and reached to him with her right hand. The blonde looked up directly at her.

"That was an intense duel if I do say so myself. Sorry for going overboard, but I didn't expect to draw out my best monster so soon."

Joey looked up into the eyes of his conqueror. He thought he would end up being a smear on Kaiba's boot but losing to an English little girl was a blemish on his win-loss record. But, as usual, he smiled and picked himself from the ground.

"Thanks, kid. I hope you had yourself a great duel," Joey shook Shaina's hand and immediately walked past her. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Um, Joey?" Shaina asked as she turned to watch Joey walk off. "Oh dear, I guess I did go overboard."

Joey continued his walk towards the entrance aisle and leaned against the wall. This brought attention to Yugi and company. They rushed down the arena steps and hopped over the guardrail to meet with their friend. This was most unsettling for Joey and would be the most painful loss he could ever endure. How would he take this?

"Poor, Joey, I just hope he doesn't end up quitting. That wouldn't be like him at all," Junpei watched Shaina. "But, that girl is good!"

"She probably had a lucky draw anyway! If she hadn't drawn those cards at the start, I don't think this duel would have been so one-sided," Izumi said.

"I don't know about that, guys. Shaina already has built herself a powerful deck. So it's not a good idea to underestimate her," Tomoki stated to his friends.

"Yeah, no kidding. I think that's the best idea," Takuya agreed. _"Damn, that was a brutal finish. I've never seen an experienced duelist like Joey get creamed that badly in just two turns! Hell, I don't consider myself ready to even face this girl. I wonder if Shaina and her little brother are that good, I shudder to think what their eldest brother has to offer to the table. Something tells me we're going to find out."_

"Hey, if you guys didn't notice but Yugi and the others have been here. I say we go and see them," Kouji suggested as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey, wait for us!" the group exclaimed and followed Kouji's lead.

"_Something tells me that Richard himself might end up dueling against Seto. I just shudder to think what might happen from there. From what I understand, Richard has a monster that just might match Seto's Blue-Eyes. This is going to be interesting if you ask me. Even I can't predict what might happen," _Kouji thought as he ran alongside his friends.

Indeed, for in a few moments, Seto Kaiba would come out into the Duel Arena and confront Richard Grandra. It will be the contest between two strong Dragon decks and only one will come out as the champion of the dragons. With the Grandra siblings on a winning streak, Seto had better not take Richard lightly or it will come back to bite him where it hurts the most.

-

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/Forest Area/6:00 PM**

Meanwhile, with everyone preoccupied at different locations, one of the four Rajita generals arrived at the middle of the forest. Since there is no one around to witness what he was prepared to do, this gave the brute Kujiko the opportunity to launch his own subordinate. Nagah had failed earlier with Emag, but Kujiko would attempt to make up for his fellow general's error. He observed the forest surroundings and sensed that nobody was close by.

Kujiko chuckled and stepped towards the center of the forest. The canopy prevented sunlight from penetrating through and thus the darkness gave Kujiko a chance to move freely. His eyes emitted a golden, yellow flare and pair of fangs protruded out of his mouth. Crossing his arms, Kujiko nodded at the scenery and scooped up a pile of dirt into his right land. He sniffed the ground and snorted.

"Stench of monkeys is sickening," the brute coughed and spat on the ground. "Me make up for Nagah's stupid error. Come out, Orcus! It smashing time!"

As soon as he called forth his subordinate, a large hand popped right out of the ground. Kujiko looked down and moved away to give the mutant enough room to emerge. The mutant punched his other hand through and pulled himself out of the ground. Kujiko watched as a large, gray ogre with dirty, metallic armor emerged. He donned an ancient war helmet with a pair of Brahma bull's horns protruding at the sides of its head. The creature's eyes emitted a crimson aura from underneath the helmet. He grunted heavily and stood up on his massively built hind legs. Orcus towered over Kujiko and appeared similar to a giant armored ogre with the addition of a laser cannon attached on his right shoulder.

"General Kujiko want me begin mission?" the large Orcus asked his superior while kneeling down.

"You smash everything! Find Senshi and allies, Orcus. You smash them and leave nothing left!" Kujiko gave his orders for his subordinate and wiped his mouth. "You find Heart Crystal and Silver Crystal. Bring to me, ok?"

"For you and Lord Ghidorah, I will not let down," Orcus confirmed to his superior's order and walked through the brushes of the park forest.

Kujiko watched Orcus embark on his mission and leaned back against a tree. He once again scooped up dirt off the ground and blew it. He watched the dirt scatter into a cloud of dust and snorted. Kujiko had high hopes in his subordinate and hoped he doesn't fail terribly as Nagah's pick did earlier.

"Me not going to disappoint Lord Ghidorah. He want crystals and I deliver to him," Kujiko muttered to himself as he took a nap against the tree.

From this point, Orcus was on his own and would report to Kujiko in case of emergency. The Senshi and their close allies were unaware of the arrival of the second Rajita. Will they respond in time to combat the newly arrived threat?

Orcus walked across the forest and sniffed the air. He had smelt the presence of humans but kept his hunger in check. There was a mission for him to complete and he could not feed until he has completed his errand. His predatory eyes peered through the bushes and eyed each human. They were nothing more than morsels to him. Standing by, Orcus waited for the enemy arrive, specifically the Senshi or even the Tamers.

"Senshi, I know you're here. Come out wherever you are," Orcus growled under his breath.

-

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/6:10 PM**

Meanwhile, the Senshi themselves were already preoccupied and getting everything ready for the welcoming party for Usagi, Mamoru and Ami. Makoto and Minako had left the arcade in time to go back home to retrieve Artemis. They eventually met with Rei and Cammy back at the shrine in time to start preparing for the party. Makoto had baked a cake the other night and cooked up some quick curry dishes. Minako helped Cammy with organizing the dining room. Rei helped to coordinate.

"Okay, that's good girls. That'll do," Rei nodded her head as she watched Minako move a table aside. "Good, Cammy-chan, can you get a sheet and put it over the table?"

"Sure!" Cammy scurried off to grab a sheet from the kitchen counter. "This'll do."

Gathered around the table were the Outer Senshi. Haruka, Michiru and Pluto were sitting down drinking cups of coffee. They had discussed the events from the Crown Arcade.

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe it, but we were all trapped inside video games. Of course, I never was sealed inside a racing game," Haruka sipped her coffee. "Bummer, I would have kicked so much ass."

"Ha, but you didn't!" Minako called out. "I'm going to get you back for that!"

"Now, you two, let's keep it civil," Setsuna suggested. "This is a welcoming party for Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san and Ami-chan."

"I know that but Haruka is antagonizing me with that," Minako scoffed.

"Everyone! I think I see them!" Artemis announced to everyone. "Get to your places, girls!"

"Yes, I see them, too," Hotaru nodded and closed the blinds of a window.

"Right, turn out all the lights," Rei ordered Makoto and Minako. "This is it and make sure to keep quiet."

With that said, the lights were turned off and the girls spread out into their hiding places. They remained as quiet as possible. A knock was heard on the door and the cheery voice of Usagi was heard outside the door.

"Hello! Anybody here? Rei-chan? Everyone?" Usagi called out.

Mamoru stepped towards the front door and placed his hand around the handle. The door opened up much to his surprise.

"That's strange, the door is left open," Mamoru said as he walked inside the dark room.

"It's so dark in here. I wonder where everybody left to," Ami wondered and peered inside.

"Hello? Guys! We're here," Usagi announced and smelt the sweet, rich aroma of chocolate cake. "Ooo! I can definitely recognize the smell of Mako-chan's chocolate strawberry cake!"

"Usa-ko," Mamoru whispered.

Popping out of Usagi's basket, the black cat, Luna, let out a deep gasp for air and searched her surroundings. It was too dark for any person to see but her keen feline vision could see everything in the room. Her nose was already picking up on Artemis' scent.

"What is it, Luna?" Usagi asked her advisor cat.

"I smell more than just chocolate cake but a certain, obnoxious white feline," Luna replied and hopped out of the basket. "He is here. All right, Artemis! I know you're here! Enough of these pranks!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to grab myself some of that cake! Heh!" Usagi walked towards the table and then bumped into something hard.

"OW! MY KNEE!"

The blonde-haired girl jumped back and held her throbbing knee. Then, just as she jumped back, Usagi lost her balance and fell over the couch. There was a loud thud and a scream. The lights were immediately turned on and every Senshi who had hid popped out. They raised their hands and cried out in unison their big welcome for their visiting friends.

"_**SURPRISE! WELCOME-"**_

They stopped and realized that Usagi had fallen over the couch. The girls sweat dropped as they found Usagi lying on top of Rei. The raven-haired girl struggled to sit up with Usagi on her back.

"Ah, Rei-chan! There you are!" Usagi looked down and smiled.

"Hello, Usagi... Can you do me one favor?" Rei whispered darkly before she screamed out in an outburst. "**_WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME, MISS PIGGY?"_**

Giggling to herself, Usagi jumped off Rei's back and backed away. She now came face to face with an angry Rei. It was like reminiscing old times between these two. Everyone watched and hoped nothing bad would come out of this. Usagi backed further away as the angry female inched closer. Closer and closer, until Rei raised her hands out as if she was ready to choke Usagi and the blonde was forced to cover her eyes.

Before Usagi realized it, Rei's arms embraced Usagi and the Miko was happily hugging her closest friend. Usagi let out a sigh of relief and returned a hug to Rei.

"Oh, Usagi, it's so good to see you again," Rei smiled warmly with a few tears coming down her eyes.

"You, too, Rei-chan," Usagi nodded and embraced the Miko. "It's been over a year, hasn't it?"

"Yet, not so long ago," Rei said.

"Whew, now that was a close one. I thought for sure Rei-chan would blow some steam," Minako wiped her forehead.

"No kidding, I was already feeling the tension here," Makoto nodded.

"Remember the more they fight, the closer the friends they are," Ami reminded them.

"It's true," Michiru stated. "Heavens knows how many times Haruka and I have argued."

"Yeah and we argue over the stupidest reasons," shrugged Haruka. "But it's so good to see these two reuniting."

"Wow, so this is Usagi-chan?" Cammy observed the Odango girl. "She seems so cool. My sister sure seems close to her."

Suddenly, Luna walked up to Cammy and rubbed against her leg. The girl looked down and kneeled over to greet the meowing cat.

"Ah, so you're Luna? Artemis has told me everything about you," Cammy ran her hand across the cat's back. "I know you can talk, too."

"So, Artemis has told you everything there is to know about me, eh?" Luna asked as she turned towards Artemis. "It's nice to finally meet you, Cammy-san."

"My full name is Cammy Sakura Hino, but Cammy-chan is just fine with me."

"Fair enough, Cammy-chan. Are you excited to finally meet, Usagi-chan?"

"Yes! I always hear my sister mentioning her," Cammy watched her sister and Usagi sitting down on the floor. "Is she as sweet as they say?"

"Absolutely, Cammy-chan, though she can be a porker," Luna chuckled to herself.

"Hey! I heard that Luna!" Usagi glared directly at Luna with a sly smile.

Everyone in the room shared a laugh together as Luna blushed in embarrassment. Cammy pat Luna on her head and scooped her up in her arms.

"Hello there, Cammy-chan," Ami approached the little girl and shook Cammy's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Ami-san."

"So, you're little Cammy-chan that I've been hearing about," Mamoru smiled as he bent over and shook Cammy's hand. "I'm Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru."

"Yes, I've heard about you, too. You seem a little old to be Usagi's boyfriend."

"Yeah, well I get that a lot," Mamoru nodded.

"Well, age doesn't matter when it comes to love," Cammy said. "Right? As long as you and Usagi-san are happy."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Oh, and do you know if Chibi-Usa from the future will be coming back anytime soon? I'd like to meet her."

"Well, we're not too sure ourselves. She'll usually pop up when we least expect it. So I think we should just keep our eyes open for her arrival. I'm sure you and her would get along, Cammy-chan."

"Yeah, but I can't help but notice my sister and Usagi. My gosh, they are so close," Cammy observed them.

"Come everyone. How about I cut everyone a piece of cake?" Makoto kneeled beside the table with a knife to cut the sweet cake.

"Yeah! I'm really craving for some of Mako-chan's chocolate cake!" Usagi nodded her head excitedly and squealed happily.

"Hold on, Usagi-chan," Rei cleared her throat and moved the girl's hand away from the cake. "Aren't you forgetting Mamoru-san and Ami-chan? I know you just got back, but they also deserve some cake, too."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm making a complete porker out of myself again," Usagi giggled and handed a plate over to Ami. "Mako-chan, will you do the honors?"

"Sure, coming right up," Makoto nodded and slowly began to cut the cake.

"Oh! Ami-chan! I almost forgot that I just invited someone over. This certain guy has been waiting for you," Minako nudged Ami's side.

"What? You mean you invited him over?" Ami gasped and slightly blushed around her cheeks.

"All right, Vega! Hide and seek is over! Come on out!" Minako whistled directly to the door behind her.

Opening the door on queue, Vega came dressed in his usual street clothes attire. He looked over to Ami and smiled.

"Hi there, Ami, it's been a while," Vega waved to her and walked over to the spot she was sitting.

"Hi, there, Vega. How have you been?" Ami managed to squeak out.

"Great and you're looking as beautiful as ever, Ami," Vega offered to cut her some cake.

"Oh, well, thank you, Vega," Ami put her hands on her reddened cheeks.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Hotaru observed the scene and was given a plate from Setsuna. "Oh, this looks so good!"

"It sure does, Hotaru-chan," Cammy agreed as she took a bite out of the cake. "Mako-chan makes some of the best dishes!"

"Why, thanks guys. I put a lot of thought into baking this entrée," Makoto smiled and accepted the compliments.

"By the way, Usagi-chan, tell us how America is like? I'll bet you and Mamoru-san visited many sites," Michiru asked the Odango girl.

"Oh! Where can I even begin?" Usagi giggled and talked with her mouth full.

"Ahem, Usagi! Be proper and don't talk with your mouth full!" Rei scolded the blonde.

"Sorry, Rei-chan," Usagi apologized and swallowed the large piece of cake.

Cammy tried getting up to introduce herself to Usagi but she was hesitant to approach the slightly hyperactive girl. She knew Usagi was a good-hearted person, but she simply did not know how to approach someone as special as her. Luna took notice of this and tapped Cammy on her lap.

"Cammy-chan, you can introduce yourself to Usagi-chan. She's been so excited to see you," Luna whispered to her. "Don't be afraid to approach her. She's the most kind-hearted person you will ever meet. I promise you that."

"All right then, Luna. I will," Cammy nodded and sat up.

Usagi noticed Cammy standing up and a bright smile crossed her face. No long displaying any restraint, the little girl walked over to Usagi and bowed her head in respect.

"Hello there, Usagi-san. I'm Rei's little sister, Cammy Sakura Hino. It's great to finally meet you."

"Oh my gosh..." Usagi's eyes radiated with awe. "Rei-chan, your little sister is so cute. She looks exactly just like you!"

"What can I say? It runs in the family," Rei shrugged proudly.

"Cammy-chan, how old are you?" Usagi asked as she sat next to Cammy. "I'm eight years old and going to be nine sometime in January."

"Why that's so cute, Cammy-chan! You're still so little but you're bright for a kid your age."

"Of course, she's also ranked number two in her whole school," Makoto said.

"Wow, that's so cool! I'll bet you and Chibi-Usa would get along quite well," Usagi smiled to Cammy.

"She's a very gifted girl, Usagi," Ami spoke up. "If she keeps this up, she will get into a really good university."

"You have your work cut out for you, Cammy-chan," Mamoru stated. "Keep it up."

"Thanks you guys," Cammy blushed. "But, I'm not all perfect as you make it. My sister helps me to correct my mistakes. One day, I hope to help her run this shrine."

"You really want to help with Rei-chan with the shrine, Cammy?" Usagi asked the little girl. "So, are you looking to become a Miko?"

"I don't know to be honest. Like my sister, I can also sense the supernatural and know when a dark creature is lurking near."

"Speaking of dark creatures, we've been in a tough pickle these past few weeks," Minako pointed out.

"Tell me about it. We just got back from one whacked out trip," Haruka leaned back. "Remind me not to go through crap like that again. I had to dance like a monkey in that DDR game."

"And I don't think I can handle another racing game myself," Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Ha, but at least Mako-chan and I had some fun!" Minako pumped her fist into mid-air. "But, yeah, I'm getting worn out from these recent Rajita attacks. It's like they know who we are."

"You mean our identities?" Ami asked.

"Man, you guys had it rough. My boys and I have yet to tangle with these ass clowns," Vega spoke up. "I wouldn't mind having a crack at them myself."

"Of course, you're going to need our help there, bud," Makoto replied.

"You won't believe the many allies we've made in this city. We're not the only heroes warding off these creatures," Hotaru stated.

"Yeah, we have kids with digimon, others who can transform into warriors through Beast spirits, Spirit Detectives and even card duelists," Minako explained.

"Wait, card players and kids who can turn into fighters?" Usagi asked in confusion until she smiled. "Wow! That's so cool! Looks like you guys have been making new friends while I was away! Geez, I left at just about the wrong time!"

"You sure missed out on a lot, including our encounter with Pharaohmon months ago," Artemis said.

"Yeah, I do remember Usa-ko and I watching you guys through the event broadcasted on television," Mamoru recalled the events. "It's good you guys managed to survive that whole ordeal."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have made it, but Luna insisted that I leave it to you guys," Usagi apologized.

"Its okay, Usagi," Rei smiled and ate a piece of cake. "I think it was for the better. We learned to become our own cohesive unit."

"Yeah, and Rei did an okay job keeping everyone together. I was there for morale support," Minako said.

"Not to mention getting drunk and stripping yourself nude," Artemis sighed.

"What! Minako-chan? You did it again?" Usagi balled out laughing and rolled on the ground. "Oh Kami! I wish I could have been there!"

"It was a disaster to say the least," Setsuna stated.

"Yes and I wish to forget about that little incident," Rei nodded and glared towards Minako.

The blonde girl returned a cheesy grin and shrugged her shoulders. Rei simply wanted to prevent her from causing another scene. She gave Minako a look that literally meant 'Don't it again'.

"Well, looks like we came just in time," Ami spoke. "The Senshi have at least reunited."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to show these creeps just how I've dealt with all the other creeps that have tried to take this world," Usagi smiled proudly. "Beryl, Doom Phantom, Death Busters, Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia and Galaxia were beaten by us Sailor Senshi. This Rajita group is just going to be another group of losers."

"On the other hand, I wouldn't be too overconfident, Usagi," Setsuna cleared her throat. "This new enemy maybe our most difficult if we are not careful."

"She's right, Usagi-chan," Makoto nodded. "We failed to save souls from a group of monsters. These just aren't your regular youma or aliens. We've had to work for our victories."

"Now that you're here, we should at least stand a better chance with these beings," Rei said. "To make matters better, I've been training one of those children who have inherited the Beast spirits."

"You, Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, I felt I needed to teach this boy how to control the spirit of the fire bird, Suzaku. He has great potential."

As soon as Rei mentioned the boy, Michiru and Haruka slightly frowned. Rei turned another corner to catch a glimpse of the unhappy Outer pair.

"What, Haruka-san and Michiru-san? Don't tell me you still disagree in letting these children aid us in our battle against the Rajita."

"That's right, Rei-chan, we still object to your decision in training that boy. As you said yourself, this is Senshi business. Those kids are better off not getting involved," Haruka responded with venom in her voice.

"They don't know what they are getting themselves into," Michiru sipped her coffee.

"You guys," Usagi tried getting in between. "Let's not argue. We just got back from a long trip. I don't want any conflict."

"Listen, you two. You don't dictate on how I should deal with the boy and his friends. I've already discussed it with Minako-chan and Mako-chan. They're going to help me train the other three children. You let me train Takato Matsuda. He is my responsibility."

"You're being too reliant on these children if you ask me. Rei, I thought you would understand how we Outers operate. You are the Senshi of War. You should learn how to think like a warrior and don't let your pacifist ideals get the better of you. I think hanging around Usagi and the Inners has softened your warrior spirit."

Hearing this made Rei grit her teeth and clench her fists. To think that she would end up getting insulted by Haruka once again. She directly got up and glared towards Haruka.

"Don't you go there, Haruka-san! I can't believe you. I maybe the Senshi of War, but I too possess compassion. How in Kami's name you two still don't agree with my choice is beyond me," Rei growled lowly.

"You guys! Please, not now!" Minako stood in between the three ladies.

"Man, sounds like dissension in the rankings," Vega whispered to Ami.

"I hope not, Vega. The last thing we need is this."

"So, what do you suggest we do, Hino? Sit back and train that kid to become stronger than all of us? His power is a great hazard and I'm not even sure we can trust in him to handle his abilities. What if he goes berserk?" Michiru narrowed her eyes directly at the Miko.

"Then, leave him with me. I promise you that I will get positive results from the boy," Rei was quick to defend herself and her student.

"Rei-chan, how sweet," Usagi smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Usagi..." Rei whispered as her eyes softened and sat down. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san, I'm giving you fair warning. If you attempt to intervene with Takato's training, I won't hesitate to stop you myself."

"Who said you have to do it yourself?" Minako spoke up. "We're serious you two. The other kids will be under our supervision."

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you," Haruka scoffed as she leaned against the wall.

As the tension was slightly cooling down in the room, Rei let out a sigh of relief and ate another piece of cake. Ami, of all people, was the first to speak up after a few moments of silence.

"Um, Usagi, did Rei-chan ever tell you about what happened at the Phoenix Arena the moment she killed Pharaohmon?" Ami spoke up with a slight hesitation.

"Oh yeah! I do seem to recall you mentioning that, Ami-chan," Usagi nodded and smiled to the raven-haired girl.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Rei asked with an eyebrow quirked. "Hum?"

"What's this about, Rei?" Mamoru asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Rei, that short fellow who saved you from the stadium when it was set to detonate. You and he managed to escape after you killed Pharaohmon," Ami pointed out.

"Yeah, that guy! What's his name? Hiei?" Makoto remembered the name of the demon. "He even helped us against that Rajita who tried attacking the shrine."

"Yep, yep, though he acts like a little jerk," Minako scoffed. "He never even thanked us."

As she heard of this, Rei had hoped to would simply boil over and ate another piece of chocolate cake. She had hated the thought of being affiliated with the demon since she had been trained to combat against his kind. However, Usagi was convinced Rei was happy to have a new ally.

"Ooo, Rei-chan has her own Tuxedo Kamen, only shorter!" Usagi laughed and pat her friend across the back.

Rei glared directly at Usagi with narrowing eyes with her fork in hand and slammed it down hard into her cake.

"_Oh, you just had to say that didn't you, Usagi? There's no way that little dwarf is my Tuxedo Kamen! I don't need any protection!"_ Rei thought and looked back to Hiei saving her from the detonating stadium. _"Though, I have to admit that was very brave of him. I never would have expected to be saved by that little guy."_

"Don't feel bad, Rei-chan. At least we have our own guardians to watch over us," Usagi giggled as she attempted to cheer up her friend.

"Usagi, you know as well as I know that I don't need protection. I can take care of myself without the need for a guy. Besides, other than a few men, I don't entirely put my trust into them. I regard them as boors and selfish. I don't wish to associate myself with them as long as I live. As for Hiei, he's simply another one of the ninety-nine percent of boorish men on this planet!"

"No, I get it, Rei-chan!" Ami got up as she finally figured it out. "You and Hiei are seeing each other?"

Everyone turned towards Ami in shock by what she had just uttered. Even Vega was a loss for words. The blue-haired girl blushed with everyone looking up at her and sat down in embarrassment. Rei dropped her fork and let out a deep sigh.

"Ami, what did I just get through to telling you guys? I can fight my own battles without the need of a man. I'm my own woman."

"Yeah, but you say that now," Minako pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm telling you now that I don't need a prince charming to be watching over me. After my father left me, I don't entirely trust in men. That's the way it's been and will always be. End of story!" Rei insisted and swallowed a piece of cake.

"Aw, Rei-chan," Usagi smiled and observed Rei closely. "You can't hide it. I know you're thankful about that little guy coming to your aid."

"Usa-ko," Mamoru cleared his throat and nodded. "Not now."

"All right then."

Cammy approached her sister and whispered into her ear. Rei nodded in reply to what her sister said and handed her another plate.

"By the way, Rei-chan, can you at least tell me what this Hiei looks like?" Usagi asked curiously. "I just want to know if he's cute-looking."

"Usagi!" Rei exclaimed. "Please, can we just drop it already?"

"Well, I just wanted to know so I can picture what he looks like and visualize him wearing a tuxedo."

"On the contrary, you've just given me a thought," Rei nodded and began to visualize.

The two girls thought of scenery with a miniature version of the Hikawa shrine. Standing at one corner was a chibi-Sailor Mars smiling. Suddenly, walking towards her was a chibi version of Hiei. He was garbed in the traditional Tuxedo Kamen fashion with a sword rather than a cane. The chibi-Mars and chibi-Hiei looked directly at one another with angry sparks coming straight out of their eyes.

Rei then tried to get that thought of her head as Usagi balled out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I can just imagine a tiny chibi in a Tuxedo! Ha! Oh my gosh!" Usagi laughed out.

"Usagi," the raven-haired girl growled under her breathe and clenched a right fist. "I warned you!"

"Not until you admit you like this guy, Rei!"

"I don't like him! What did I just go through telling all of you? I disapprove of men!"

"You say that now, but you can't dismiss boys forever! I know girls who have said that and eventually found the man they have been looking for!"

"And? I'm different! I vow that I will never have a man!"

As the two girls argued with one another, the group watched with sweat drops coming down their foreheads. Rei and Usagi proceeded to stick their tongues out at one another.

"Odango-Atama!" Rei yelled out at Usagi.

"Man-hater!"

"Miss Piggy!"

"Meanie!"

"You idiot!"

"You're the idiot!"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"A noodle brain!"

"I think you're referring to yourself, Usagi."

"Argh! I'm not a noodle-brain!"

Everyone watched this argument ensue back and forth. Cammy immediately noticed how much the two girls really meant what they said. It was fairly obvious that these two were indeed the closest of friends by exchanging these insults.

Cammy smiled and studied the two girls, _"Oh yeah, big sister, you and Usagi-san really do care for each other. I can see it. You're just like sisters. The more you argue, the stronger your friendship becomes. Let's hope it stays that way. Usagi-san, you're definitely someone I can depend on to comfort my sister."_

As Cammy thought that, she sweat dropped at the two girls continuing to trade playful insults.

-

* * *

**Outside of Shinjuku Central Park/6:15 PM**

Outside of the city district's popular park site, Takato was slowly walking down the street and still lingering from the effects of the devastating punishment in NFL Blitz. He grasped his ribs and let out a cough. He was at least several blocks from reaching home yet it seemed so far to him. He had dropped Kazu and Kenta to their homes but never explained the reason for their injuries. The boy even wondered how he could explain the reason for his injuries.

"Geez, that hurts," Takato winced from the nagging blow in his gut. "It feels like I just went through football practice, even though I don't plan on playing for any teams."

"_Relax, Takato."_

"_That's easy for you to say. These are nagging injuries!"_

"_Your body will heal once you get some sleep. Since I am apart of you, I can nurse your injuries and bring you back to full health."_

"_Well, it's nice to know I'll be nursed. At least Himura, Phillipe, Yugi and the others came out just fine. I'll tell you what. It's going to be great to get inside a soaking tub and into bed. Now I know what Brock Lesnar meant by 'here comes the pain'."_

"_Yes, indeed, Takato."_

Just as Takato continued along, he bumped into someone without paying attention and fell back. He winced as his butt hit the ground and looked up to find a girl holding her head. Quickly getting back to his feet, Takato approached the girl and checked her condition.

"Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry I wasn't even paying attention," Takato apologized.

"Next time, just watch where you're going you idiot," the girl retorted and pushed him.

Then, she finally realized who she had pushed and gasped. Takato also recognized this teen by staring at her. She was a girl about Takato's height with shoulder-length, straight brown hair and a pair of gray-blue eyes. She appeared to be garbed in a dark green martial arts dojo outfit, with matching color pants, black gloves and a pair of flip flops. She slightly frowned and even managed to intimidate Takato.

"Well, if it isn't the kid who defeated my team at the card event," the girl crossed her arms. "You know you did pretty good out there. I'll give you that."

"I sure did and I still hold the card in my possession. Anyway, isn't your name Mika?"

"Wow, you are a fast one. You even remembered my name," Mika shrugged her shoulders. "Congratulations on the victory because I'd like to duel you sometime with that card on the line."

"We'll see, I haven't actually played the card yet."

"Oh, well, I guess there's always next time," Mika walked by and examined Takato closely. "You look pretty scrawny, but I can't blame you since you're still a kid. Have you ever tried out for martial arts?"

"Well, you could say I have someone teaching me the arts."

"Cool, maybe I can test you out myself?" Mika smiled and stepped into a fighting stance.

"Um, well, I have to get home now, Mika."

"Oh? I can't help but notice you're holding your waist? What happened?"

"Well, I just got back from practice myself. Oh yeah, I still have ways to go. No pain no gain as they say, right?"

Mika looked at him slightly dumbfounded and nodded, "Um, right."

"Later! I hope we'll get a chance to duel sometime!" Takato waved out to Mika and limped away.

"Yeah, you too. Get some rest while you're at it!" Mika called out to the boy and smashed her right fist against her left palm. _"Ooo, just you wait kid! It will only be a matter of time before I kick your ass in a duel and take that Suzaku card! Then, I'll become Japan's top duelist, not to mention the best damn martial artist this country has seen! Oh yeah, Mika Hayashi is going to the top! Yugi Muto, you had better make room for a lady to take your place and kick your ass off your royal throne!"_

The teen snickered to herself deviously and walked off at an opposite direction. She headed off to start her evening's training.

-

Not too far off from the specific site, Himura and Phillipe were walking to another entranceway leading inside the park. They decided to find a place to hang out to catch up on more old times, especially more on Kotori. What the two boys did not realize was the fact they were being watched by two people. One of them was a boy with jet-blue hair and cerulean-colored eyes. His clothing consisted of a black shirt with a white gothic cross on the front, a pair of baggy pants and dark shoes. He also wore spiked, arm bracelets and a chain hung from out of his right pocket. This boy is named Hayata Harusami, a twelve-ear old orphan.

Accompanying him was a shorter girl at the same age as Hayata. Her hair was dark red, tied up into a Chinese bun hair style and had a pair of slightly dark blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a green shirt, a black dress with fishnet stockings, matching color shoes and gloves. Her name is Sara Shinobu, the closest friend to Hayata.

"There he is, Sara. That's Himura Tsubasa. That punk kid managed to find himself a family while I'm sitting on my ass waiting for some damned family to pick me up. Feh, what do I care? It's not like I'll find happiness like Himura."

"Is that why you despise him so much?" Sara asked her friend.

"Yes, Sara. That's why. He managed to overcome his demons and has coped with a new life. It makes me sick. There's no hope for us, Sara. We're simply pushed aside like the trash we are. I don't trust anyone!"

"But I trust you, Hayata."

"You can't for long. What if I simply just leave you behind with the rest of the kids back at the orphanage?"

"You won't and you want to know why? Because you've been saying that for a long time, Hayata, yet, you never do it."

Hayata turned around and looked down at Sara and did not even flinch a smile. For Sara, it was difficult to know what the boy was thinking and this made him unpredictably dangerous. However, she knew she can trust the boy and accompany him when he's alone.

"Hey, you two! I managed to find you!" an older boy's voice called out to them.

Hayata and Sara turned to see a teenage boy with neon green, shoulder-length hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of emerald eyes behind wire-frame glasses. He was sixteen years of age and named Larry Stonebagel, though he usually goes by "Ponyboy", due to his hairstyle. He walked over to the two younger kids and smirked.

"We should be getting back to the orphanage. This is like the third time this week we've snuck out. Let's get back before they find us. I know I don't want to deal with any annoying police officers around here," the boy smiled and walked the two kids down.

"Humph, always have to butt in, don't you, Ponyboy?"

"Always, Hayata. Someone has to be here to keep you out of trouble. Sara, don't start picking up any bad habits from this guy and start talking like a smart ass."

"Yeah, sure, Larry," Sara nodded.

"You're not my parent, Ponyboy. I can take care of myself."

"Believe me. You're not ready for the outside world, Hayata. Just remember, this whole world doesn't revolve around you."

"We'll see!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see all right when reality comes back and bites you in the butt," Larry quipped while leading the two down the street.

As the boys continued on, Sara simply ignored them and looked up into the skies. She couldn't help but notice the looming shadow of the Rajita mother ship circulating around the moon. She wondered what the object was and simply shrugged. Sara quickly caught up with the two boys and continued walking down the street towards the orphanage.

-

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/6:15 PM**

Upon his hunt through the brushes, Orcus found large crowds of people walking and his hunger was already getting to him. He had to consume some humans to keep his hunger in check but he had remembered his strict orders from his general. He stepped towards a tree and raked his talons against the bark of the wood. He sharpened his claws until they were pointy enough to give off a perfect shine.

The mutant felt his stomach literally rumble as he rubbed his stomach.

"Me need food. Need to feed now," Orcus grumbled and smashed his fist through the ground to pull out a handful of worms. "Worms, yum! Earth have plentiful amount!"

With that said he poured the handful of worms into his mouth and swallowed them whole. Before long, the mutant overheard two children passing by along a path walk. His eyes narrowed to observe them and he suddenly picked up a strange presence from what appeared to be a blue-haired boy. It was Aoshi Inuki accompanying Yui Tsubasa in the park. Orcus' kept his eye on the boy walking down and chuckled to himself deeply. It appeared he had sensed an attractive source from the boy. Could he be holding something that Orcus was searching for?

"Maybe he have one of item Lord Ghidorah been searching for? Me look," Orcus grunted and ran across the brushes in pursuit of the two children.

As Aoshi continued speaking with his friend, Yui quickly sensed the presence of a dark aura and quickly turned towards the bushes. She immediately called to Aoshi and pushed him aside. Then, from out of the bushes, Orcus slammed his fists down and barely managed to crush the two children. Yui rolled across the ground along with Aoshi. Orcus turned around and pounded his chest madly.

"My god! What was that!" Aoshi cried out. "Yui-chan, what is that thing! Another Rajita?"

"There's no doubt it would be!" Yui called back and glared towards Orcus.

"You can certainly sense spirit energy. So how strong is this guy from what you can tell? Since I can't really sense spirit energy that well myself."

Yui concentrated hard and picked up a strong amount of spirit ki from the massive beast.

"Wow, this guy is certainly tough! He's about as strong or dare I say stronger than that monster that attacked the convention!"

"Oh great! Yui-chan, we can't fight this guy and you told me you've been having trouble gathering spirit energy!"

"Right! That's a good idea! I just wish I should have brought Dark Gabumon along with us. Come this way!" Yui grabbed Aoshi's hand and raced across the park.

"Argh! You no get away, puny kids! Me crush you! Need power source from boy!" Orcus bellowed out angrily and chased them across.

As soon as Orcus came into view, the crowds of people within the close distance started feeling at sight of the beast. Orcus ran across fast enough to knock down several water fountains with casual ease and even statues didn't seem to slow him down. He leaped over a swing set with an impressive leap despite a monster his size. Yui and Aoshi continued racing across the park in hopes of outmaneuvering the brute.

"He's already gaining on us!" Aoshi cried out.

"I know! This guy sure can move despite his size!" Yui nodded and kept up pace. _"What am I going to do? I can't gather enough energy to blast this guy! I'm going to have to keep running until we find a safe place. Then, I should try to gather my energy again. I still don't exactly understand the concept of collecting this energy, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect Aoshi-kun. Oh, Yusuke, where could you be? Himura, even I could use your help right about now with Himakko!"_

_-

* * *

_

**Kaibaland Dueling Arena/6:15 PM**

Yugi, Tea and Tristan watched as Joey banged his head against the wall in frustration after his defeat against Shaina Grandra.

"ARGH! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I can't believe I was defeated in a duel like that!" Joey screamed out as he continued to bang his head against the wall.

Yugi moved his hands about and tried keeping his friend in peace, "Joey, please calm down."

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, Joey! You're hurting the wall with your head!"

Joey whirled around to face Tristan and was seething.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Tea shook her head, "Joey, calm down. You're acting like a big baby! You didn't throw a fit when Kaiba beat you on the Battle Tower in Battle City, did you?"

Calming down, Joey simply sighed.

"No, I just felt... a bit... insulted. You understand? I was able to deal some damage on Kaiba's LP but that girl..."

"Joey, please calm down," Yugi asked from his friend.

Looking down, Joey frowned, "Yug, how would you feel if someone was able to beat you in two turns with a full set of LP?"

With a small smile, Yugi sighed.

"Well, Joey, I would be shocked at first but, happy to see someone who did very well to beat me in a duel. So should you, Joey."

"Yeah, you're right, Yug. I mean, she was pretty good and pretty lucky to draw those sorts of cards to beat me, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Yugi nodded.

"Hey, guys! It's been a while!" Takuya called out to Yugi's group.

"Hey, well if it isn't Takuya and his crew!" Tristan happily greeted the kids.

"It's good to see you guys again," Junpei nodded.

"Sorry about your duel, Joey," Kouji approached the blonde.

"It's all right, I'm cool now."

"That's good to know," Kouichi nodded in reply.

"Hey, Tea, how's it going?" Izumi asked the teen.

"Good and you, Izumi?"

"Same old, same old," Izumi shrugged. "Though these recent alien attacks are really getting to me."

"I hear you, Izumi," Yugi nodded. "We just had a..."

Before the conversation could continue, a familiar voice called out from behind the group.

"Hey, you guys! I heard what happened to Joey. Sucks to be you, huh?"

Turning around, Yugi and Takuya smiled at the new arrival.

"Mokuba!"

Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, smiled back, "I'm glad you guys are here! Seto is going to duel soon."

"So, he's here after all? Oh, be still my beating heart," Joey muttered with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Where is he right now and who is he dueling next?"

Mokuba walked over to a monitor and flipped a switch on.

"He's at the Dueling Arena right now and his opponent is..."

The screen on the monitor turned on and it displayed a full view of Seto Kaiba on one side of the Dueling Arena, setting up his deck and Duel Disk while his opponent was also getting ready with his stuff. One look at Kaiba's opponent and Yugi gasped.

"Kaiba's opponent is the eldest sibling of the Grandra family, Richard!"

"Richard?" Takuya gasped. "So, that's Richard, Tomoki?"

"Yeah, that's him all right!" the boy nodded in reply.

"THAT'S Richard? Man, he doesn't look so tough," Joey muttered.

"Looks can be deceiving, Joey. Just make sure to keep that in mind," Kouji said to the blonde duelist.

Tristan snickered and turned towards Joey, "That's what you said about his little sister and looked what happened to you."

Taking offense to his remark, Joey fumed with steam coming out of his ears, "Watch it, Tristan!"

Laughing, Tea observed the monitor carefully.

"But, even if this Richard guy is the strongest of the three, do you think he stands a chance against Kaiba's deck?"

"Yeah since the almighty Seto has the strongest deck I've seen from a duelist," Izumi stated.

Yugi shrugged after hearing Tea's question.

"To tell you the truth, Tea, I have no idea. I'm really interested to know how he'll play his Element Dragon deck with Wind, Fire and Dark within them against Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons. I just hope he knows what he is facing against."

"Me too, Yug! This English guy is gonna get his butt kicked by Kaiba if he isn't careful!" Joey said, leaning against the wall.

Junpei grinned, "Yeah, otherwise he'll end up like you."

Once again, Joey fumed, "Watch it!"

"Whoa, gee, calm down, Joey!" Kouichi tried to calm the teen.

"It's hopeless, Kouichi. He's already in another time zone as we speak," Tristan sighed. "Anyway, this should be a duel."

"_Kaiba better not think he should overlook this duelist. This is no pushover. Richard is the top duelist from England. Seto will be in for a rude awakening if he's not careful," _Yugi thought.

-

Switching his Duel Disk on and placing his shuffled deck into the slot, Kaiba's face was showing amusement.

"This will be an interesting duel for me," Seto responded with a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "It's an honor to face against the strongest duelist from the land of England. It'll be a thrill to hear your cries of defeat."

On the other hand, Richard didn't seem worried. He simply activated his Duel Disk and placed the shuffled cards into the slot.

"I came to Domino City to face an experience duelist, Kaiba. After I defeated a few of those so-called champion Duelists in my country, me and my sibs decided to come here to show off our skills. And facing an ex-Champion like you could be the perfect experience for me!"

Growling, Kaiba drew five cards from his deck, "I will make you eat your words, you little worm!"

"Let's duel then, Kaiba!" Richard declared, drawing five cards from his deck.

-

**Life Points  
Seto Kaiba: 8000  
Richard Grandra: 8000**

-

Joey scratched his head in confusion, "Hey, what gives? 8000 Life Points each? When it was Shaina's and George's duel, they were at 4000 life points each and their opponents, including me."

Mokuba responded to the blonde duelist's question, "Seto wanted to make this duel more interesting against him and Richard. So, they agreed to start off with 8000 Life Points."

"Yeah, I think I like the sound of that! That makes an even more intense duel," Takuya nodded and watched the monitor.

"Works for me," agreed Junpei.

Hearing that, Yugi nodded, "Yeah... That sounds like a great idea. Let's see what happens between these two."

-

Making his first move, Richard drew a card from his deck.

"I'll start the game off and draw!"

He glanced at his hand and took a card out, "I summon my _Masked Dragon_ to the field in attack position!"

Taking shape on the field was a red dragon wearing a silver mask over its face, roaring as it flapped its wings.

-

**Masked Dragon  
LVL/3 ATK/1400 DEF/1100**

-

"And with that, I shall end my turn!" Richard announced.

Frowning, Kaiba drew his first card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Very well then, I'll go next," Kaiba grinned as he looked into his hand. "All right, first of all, I'm activating _Polymerization_ to fuse my _Battle Ox_ and _Mystic Horseman_ to summon the mighty _Rabid Horseman_ to the field!"

Taking form in front of Kaiba was the Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman with the Magic card shape of Polymerization before they merged together to form a dangerous looking centaur.

-

**Rabid Horseman  
LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/1700**

-

The ex-champion chuckled amusingly, "It was a foolish mistake to leave your dragon in attack position without leaving any Magic or Trap cards to back him up. Oh well, not my problem. Rabid Horseman destroy his Masked Dragon!"

The mighty Rapid Horseman made a change towards Masked Dragon, causing the creature to cry out in pain as it felt the sharp blades of the axe against its skin, destroying it.

-

**Richard Grandra  
Life Points: 7400**

-

However, Richard wasn't worried about the loss of his life points or his monster. He remained calm and collected.

"Masked Dragon's effect activated! When destroyed, I can summon a dragon monster with an attack power of 1500 or less from my deck and onto the field. And thus, I shall bring forth my mighty _Armed Dragon LV3_!"

Taking its place of Masked Dragon was a small yellow dragon in metallic armor.

-

**Armed Dragon LV3  
LVL/3 ATK/1200 DEF/900**

-

Joey almost fell to the ground as he caught a glimpse of the pint-sized dragon.

"Mighty? How can **_THAT_** be mighty? It's weaker than that Masked Dragon of his and no where near Rabid Horseman's ATK strength! What gives?"

"That's what I would like to know," Izumi said.

"Yeah, Joey's right! How can this Richard guy be a strong Duelist if he has a weak monster like that?" asked Tristan.

Turning around, Yugi didn't at all seem surprised as the group.

"Armed Dragon LV3 belongs to a new type of monsters called Level Monsters, which can evolve to become much stronger versions of themselves. Just watch for yourselves, guys," Yugi pointed out.

-

When Kaiba ended his turn, he was shocked to see Armed Dragon LV3 starting to glow.

"What in the...? What is going on here?"

"Armed Dragon LV3 has a special ability," Richard stated. "During my standby phase, I can evolve it into the much stronger _Armed Dragon LV5_! Watch and learn!"

The small Armed Dragon soon grew into a much larger orange dragon, roaring as it flexed its huge muscle about.

-

**Armed Dragon LV5  
LVL/5 ATK/2400 DEF/1500**

-

Kaiba paled at the sight, "Impossible."

"Armed Dragon LV5 has another ability. If I discard a monster from my hand, I can destroy a monster with an attack power lower than the attack strength of my discarded monster," Richard explained about the monster's ability. "However, I'm not going do that. So, I summon _Blackland Fire Dragon_ to the field."

A green dragon took shape on the field beside Armed Dragon LV5, roaring.

-

**Blackland Fire Dragon  
LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/800**

-

"Armed Dragon LV5, attack Kaiba's Rabid Horseman!" Richard ordered his monster to attack.

The mighty Armed Dragon LV5 swung its massive fist into the Rapid Horseman, exploding it into data fragments.

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 7600**

-

Kaiba groaned as he couldn't stand the sight of being overwhelmed, "Just great."

"And now, Blackland Fire Dragon, attack Kaiba's life points directly!" Richard announced.

The green dragon roared as it unleashed a blast of flames upon the defenseless CEO.

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 6100**

-

Watching the sight of Kaiba on the losing end made Joey grin like an excited kid.

"Awww! Poor Kaiba-boy is getting beat like a government mule!" Joey laughed at Kaiba on the monitor. "Don't like it when you're on the receiving end of a butt whooping? Huh, rich punk?"

Tea and Izumi both sweat dropped and muttered simultaneously, "As if you didn't fare much either, Joey."

"I'll be quiet," Joey whispered as he recalled his loss to Shaina.

"Man, are you watching this Kouji?" Kouichi pointed to the screen. "This Richard guy is better than we thought."

"It's no surprise. Considering how well his siblings had dueled," Kouji replied and observed the duel.

-

Richard smiled proudly and said, "And before I end my turn, I activate Armed Dragon LV5's special ability. When the battle phase is over and LV5 has destroyed a monster on the field, it can evolve into its powerful and fully evolved form of _Armed Dragon LV7_!"

Gasping, Kaiba watched as Armed Dragon LV5 soon grew into a massive armor-plated dragon, roaring as it erected its head up high, "No, impossible."

-

**Armed Dragon LV7  
LVL/7 ATK/2800 DEF/1000**

-

"Armed Dragon LV7 has the same effect as LV5, but, with a new added bonus. I discard one monster card from hand and all monsters of my opponent's side of the field with an attack strength that is lower than the discard monster's will be destroyed. That ends my turn."

Kaiba hissed with anger as he drew a card from his deck.

"I'll make sure you'll regret damaging my life points like that, you cocky punk! I activate _White Dragon Ritual_, a Magic card that allows me to summon my Ritual Monster, _Paladin of White Dragon_, after I send monsters from my hand or field with a total level of 4 or more to the graveyard. I think I'll discard my _Lord of Dragons_."

Appearing onto the field was a smaller version of Blue Eyes White Dragon, with a knight clad in white armor riding on its back with a pair of spears in his hands.

-

**Paladin of White Dragon  
LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**

-

Kaiba pointed at Richard's weak Blackland Fire Dragon, "All right, Paladin! Lay waste to his dragon!"

With a super burst of speed, Paladin speared through Blackland Fire Dragon and destroyed him efficiently.

-

**Richard Grandra  
Life Points: 7000**

-

"That didn't do much good, did it?" Joey sweat dropped at the monitor.

"Yeah, there goes Richard's dragon. I think Kaiba just might come back," said Junpei.

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, doesn't Kaiba's Paladin have a special effect that lets him summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand or deck by sacrificing it?"

Looking at them, Yugi nodded his head. "That's right, Tristan."

Tea blinked and replied to the experienced duelist, "If Kaiba can do that, why didn't he summon Blue-Eyes to destroy Blackland Fire Dragon? If my math is correct, that would put Richard's life points to 5900."

"She has a good point, Yugi," Izumi agreed.

"Yeah, I can buy that," Takuya said.

"There is a price to pay if Kaiba does that. His Blue-Eyes White Dragon can't attack on the same turn it's been summoned by Paladin's effect. Which is why I think Kaiba will now summon his strongest dragon to the field so it will overcome Armed Dragon LV7," Yugi explained.

"Yep, he's right," Tomoki spoke up.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, that's my brother! He's all yours, Seto!"

-

Back in the area, Kaiba grinned as his Paladin began to emit an aura, "I'll now activate Paladin's special ability and send him to the graveyard. Next, I'll call upon my mighty _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ to take its place and overcome your foolish Armed Dragon!"

The mighty monster vanished and the infamous dragon of Light took its place, roaring.

-

**Blue Eyes White Dragon  
LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

-

Chuckling under his breath, Kaiba grinned, "That ends my turn. Not looking so tough now, huh, Richard? Are you at a loss for words? You should be."

On the contrary, Richard was still not fazed as he simply grinned.

"I have a chance of beating your legendary dragon, Kaiba. Watch and learn," Richard responded as he took a card out of his hand. "I'll tribute my Armed Dragon LV7 to summon forth the mighty _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6_!"

Kaiba gasped as Armed Dragon LV 7 vanished and was soon replaced by a smaller silverish-black dragon that roared.

-

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6  
LVL/6 ATK/2300 DEF/1600**

-

"Why would you play a move like **_THAT_**?"

Richard drew a card out of his hand, "So I can activate my Magic card, _Level Up_! It allows me to evolve a Level Monster straight away without following its effect. So, my LV6 Horus can evolve to _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8_!"

It wasn't long as Horus grew bigger and bigger until he because a mighty silver-black dragon that hovered above its card owner.

-

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8  
LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/1800**

-

"No wonder he wanted his Horus LV8 on the field. It has the same attack strength as my Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba muttered under his breath. "If either one of us attacks, we'll both lose our strongest monster! And I doubt he wants to do that!"

Looking at his hand, Richard placed a card down, "I shall set one card face down and end my turn. It's your move, Kaiba, but be careful when playing magic cards..."

"You mean..."

Nodding, Richard looked up at his Horus LV8, "That's right, Kaiba. This is the powerful effect of my Horus LV8. With him on the field, I can negate and destroy any Magic card you try to play. Unless you have one that targets my face-down Magic or Trap cards, that is..."

Glancing at his hand, Kaiba grinned and thought, _"Mystical Space Typhoon. I bet that kid is saying it can't block Magic cards that can target his Magic or Trap cards that he leaves on his field." _

Kaiba faced Richard and laughed out, "All right, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and clear away your face-down card!"

"Kaiba!" Richard called out. "I am allowing you to play that Magic card."

Kaiba frowned as he knew Richard got that theory wrong.

"_Why would Richard allow me to play that Magic card if his Horus LV8 can block it? Unless,"_ Kaiba thought as he came into the realization. "IT'S A TRAP!"

The face-down card flipped up while Richard smirked.

"Correct! This is my favorite Trap card, _Judgment of Anubis_! Which can only work if my opponent plays a Magic card that targets my Magic or Trap cards that I play on my side of the field," he said as he took a card out of his hand. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the Magical effect of Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy it! Plus, I can target one of my opponent's monsters and destroy it as well!"

"WHAT?"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared out in pain as it slowly vanished off Kaiba's side of the field while Richard laughed triumphantly.

"Oh yeah! You also lose life points that are equal to the destroyed monster's attack points," Richard explained.

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 3100**

-

Lifting his head up, Kaiba growled as he placed a card face down, "One card face down before I end my turn! You will pay for this!"

Drawing from his deck, Richard observed his new card, _"Just need to wait for the right moment to summon this baby." _He stared at his Duel Disk, "Though, maybe I won't need it."

"Hey, kid! Hurry up!" Kaiba yelled out in annoyance. "You're already getting on my nerves as it is!"

Richard pointed at Kaiba, "Ok, my Horus LV8! Attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Horus LV8 roared and unleashed a powerful blast of flames from its mouth. If the attack hits, Kaiba's life points would be at 100! However, Kaiba had an ace up his sleeve.

The face-down card of Kaiba's flipped up.

"Trap card, _Widespread Ruin_! This Trap card will send your attack back and destroy your strongest monster on the field! So, say goodbye to your Horus LV8!"

Flinching, Richard watched as Horus LV8 screamed in pain as he got caught in its own attack. It exploded into pieces of data as he sighed.

"My turn ends there," Richard stated.

"My draw!" Kaiba yelled as he pulled a card from the top of his deck. "I activate the Magic card _Card of Sanctity_. This lets us both draw until we each have six cards in our hand."

"How kind of you..."

"Can it. Next, I Activate the Magic card, _Premature Burial_. By giving up 800 of my life points, I will resurrect my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The familiar sight of Blue-Eyes White Dragon took shape as it roared above the field.

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 2300**

-

Joey frowned and watched the duel continue on.

"Man, Kaiba better be careful there. He's almost down to the last of his life points and Richard still has 7000!"

"I know. Kaiba's in trouble if he's not careful," Takuya said as his eyes watched the duel carefully. "I'd hate to duel this Richard guy myself."

"I can't argue with you there, Takuya," Kouji replied.

"Yeah, this is really intense!" Yugi exclaimed with his eyes on the monitor.

-

"And now, I play my second Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two in my hand to call upon the **_BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON_**!" Kaiba called out and summoned forth his strongest monster.

Lowering his eyes, Richard smirked and appeared more excited than ever. There was sign of intimidation on his face.

"The ultimate challenge has arrived," the eldest Grandra whispered.

-

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
LVL/12 ATK/4500 DEF/3800**

-

Kaiba pointed at Richard, "This is where you luck ends, Richard! Ultimate Dragon, he is wide open! Take a chunk out of his life points now!"

A triple beam of light struck Richard as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest. The damage had finally been done and Richard slowly crawled to his feet. Kaiba watched on and laughed in triumph.

-

**Richard Grandra  
Life Points: 2500**

-

Kaiba smirked as soon as he stopped laughing, "And finally, a Magic card called _Dian Keto the Cure Master _to increase my Life Points by 1000. You're move until your grand defeat."

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 3300**

-

Drawing a card from his deck, Richard placed a monster down.

"I summon my Mirage Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!"

-

**Mirage Dragon  
LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/600**

-

Drawing a card, Kaiba pointed at Mirage Dragon, "Nice try, Richard! But it's not good enough! Ultimate Dragon, waste his weak monster!"

It wasn't long until Mirage Dragon was destroyed after a powerful triple beam of light from the mighty Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Drawing a card, Richard closed his eyes and sighed, "I summon my _Luster Dragon_ in defense mode with a face down card to back it up. That ends turn."

-

**Luster Dragon. **

**ATK/1900 DEF/1600**

-

Drawing his next card, Kaiba frowned in annoyance by Richard's desperate plays.

_"I better get a card that will allow me to attack his life points or this will take a while,"_ Seto thought and pointed at Luster Dragon. "Ultimate Dragon, crush him!"

Another triple beam and Luster Dragon was through, however the face-down card of Richard's flipped up with him smiling a little.

"Trap card, _Reckless Greed_! I can draw two cards from my deck as long as I don't draw cards from my drawing phase for the next two turns," Richard declared, drawing two cards from his deck.

Kaiba simply nodded his head, "A foolish mistake, Richard. I end my turn."

"Pot of Greed! I activate it so I can draw two cards from my deck!" Richard called out as he studied his new cards. "I summon the _Red Eyes Black Chick_ to the field!"

-

**Red Eyes B. Chick  
LVL/1 ATK/800 DEF/500**

-

To everyone watching the match, it was a new Duel Monster. And a thought that came to their mind was, _"Why summon this monster?"_ It's a baby version of the Red Eyes Black Dragon who popped out of his red shell. While everyone else was confused, Joey was livid and throwing a fit.

"Aw, naw! Look! Red-Eyes is a puny monster! His pride has been stripped!" Joey screamed out as he caught glimpse of the small dragon.

"Just like your pride is stripped when you and Kaiba duel," Tristan muttered.

Joey's face went red and turned to glare at his friend, "SHUT IT, TRISTAN!"

"Geez, talk about an outburst," Junpei covered his ears. "Next time, say it and don't spray it!"

"But I wonder why he played that little thing?" Izumi wondered.

"We're just going to have to find out," said Takuya. _"It had better do some good or Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon is going to maul him."_

-

Kaiba frowned in annoyance, "What are you doing? Why summon that puny dragon? That's like the miniature version of Wheeler's monster!"

Richard drew another card from his hand and explained, "You'll see, Kaiba. Red Eyes Black Chick is the start of the ultimate Dark Dragon evolution! By sacrificing him, I can special summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field!"

"Say what?" Kaiba gasped as his eyes slightly widened.

The egg shattered and the puny Red-Eyes Black Chick quickly grew into a huge and familiar Red-Eyes Black Dragon that roared. Richard smirked at his dragon's transformation. It took on the form of Joey's favorite monster.

"They sure grow up so quick, don't they?" Richard remarked and looked up at his dragon.

-

**Red Eyes B. Dragon  
LVL/7 ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

-

Joey's jaw was almost to the floor and stuttered out in disbelief, "I... I... I... I..."

"What are you trying to say, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"I think he's talking gibberish," Junpei joked.

"Hey, what are you trying to tell us, Joey?" asked Kouichi.

"I have got to get that Black Chick card!" Joey announced and pointed to the screen. "Oh yes my precious! You're going to be mine!"

"Ok, he needs help," Izumi backed away.

"See what I have to put up with, Izumi?" Tea commented.

Sweat dropping, Tristan looked back at the Duel and sighed, "Whatever you say, Joey."

-

Taking out another card from his hand, Richard held it up.

"I activate _Inferno Fire Blast_! It can only work if Red-Eyes Black Dragon is on the field. I can deal 2400 life points of damage to my opponent with this Magic card!"

"WHAT!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful blast of flames that engulfed Kaiba, whom screamed out in pain.

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 900**

-

"When Inferno Fire Blast was played, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon can't attack," Richard said as he took a card out of his hand. "However, I am going to call upon the hidden power that lies within Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

-

"Hidden power?" Joey wondered once he overheard Richard.

"Lies within Red-Eyes?" Mokuba muttered.

"What could he be talking about, Tomoki?" Takuya asked the little boy.

"I'm not sure myself either," shrugged Tomoki.

"I have no clue what he is talking about," Tea stated.

Yugi studied the duel through the monitor with careful eyes, "We'll see. It might be like Shaina's Levia-Dragon - Daedalus and Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus. Hidden power within that was unleashed. What could Richard do to unleash the powers that lie within Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"I think we're about to find out," Kouichi announced.

-

Taking a card from his hand, Richard placed the card onto the field. "I will sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon the almighty and unstoppable _**RED-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON**!"_

The roar from the Red Eyes Black Dragon echoed throughout the building before he was covered in darkness and emerged in a more dangerous and more powerful look. He has no arms but, his wings had glowing red markings. It was even more intimidating than it ever was before with an updated appearance.

-

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
LVL/9 ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

-

When Joey, Junpei, and Tristan saw that, they all face-faulted and shouted, "2400!"

"But his monster is still weaker than Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon," Takuya pointed out.

"I don't think Richard is quite done yet," Izumi spoke up and viewed the monitor.

-

"And now, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's special ability is activated! For every dragon monster in my graveyard, Darkness Dragon's attack power increases by 300 points!" Richard called out.

Kaiba stood back in shock, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Counting the dragon I discarded for Judgment of Anubis, there are 12 Dragons resting in my graveyard!"

-

Upon hearing that, Joey was calculating, "Let's see. One dragon makes 300, two dragons make 600, three dragons make 900..."

Tea and Izumi yelled out at Joey, "3600!"

"Heh, yeah, that's right. I knew that ladies," Joey snickered and backed away.

-

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon  
ATK/6000 (2400+300x12)**

-

Yugi gasped in utter disbelief, "6000 attack points. Amazing!"

"It's time! This is the moment I've been waiting for since I started dueling! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon put Kaiba down now! Destroy his Ultimate Dragon!" Richard declared his assault on Kaiba's monster.

With that said the mighty dragon of darkness roared and unleashed a mighty blast of flames that caused Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to explode and Kaiba yelling off in shock of defeat. The ex-champion was thrown back and his eyes widened in utter horror. He had lost the duel. He lost to duelist he referred earlier as a 'punk kid'. The taste of defeat was not sitting well for Seto and his pride was ultimately crushed.

-

**Seto Kaiba  
Life Points: 0  
**

-

Much like his older brother, Mokuba fell to the floor in shock and gasped, "Seto lost? No way! It can't be!"

Tea was amazed as her mouth widened, "I can't believe it!"

Joey was grinning like crazy and jumping round like a kid, "Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast! I GOTTA GET ME THOSE CARDS!"

Tristan and Junpei muttered with sarcasm, "Oh boy..."

"That was a good duel but, does this mean Kaiba will now look for revenge again?" Yugi said before he sighed. "Just when I thought things would be peaceful..."

"I still can't believe this! This is like a rare moment we're seeing here guys!" Takuya pointed out. "Those Grandras are good!"

"Yeah if they can sweep through Japan's best like that!" Kouji nodded. "Um, would you like to try them out sometime?"

"No way! I'd get my butt kicked!"

"So, did you expect them to be this good, Tomoki?" Kouichi asked the boy.

"Not that good," Tomoki commented. "I never expected Richard to defeat Kaiba like that and that dragon card really surprised me there."

"Look, guys! I have to go and see how Seto is doing! I'll be back!" Mokuba said to the group as he walked out.

As Mokuba walked out, Yugi kept his eyes on the screen and watched Kaiba getting up to his feet. He wondered if this loss would greatly affect Kaiba. This was an unexpected loss for the CEO.

-

Walking over towards Kaiba, Richard reached a hand out for a sportsman shake. Kaiba simply glared daggers at the English teen and sneered. Turning his back, Seto walked off towards the entranceway he entered through.

"Kaiba," Richard whispered and watched Seto depart. "Did I really crush your pride like that? I'm sorry it had to come down to that."

"SETO!" Mokuba called out to his brother. "Seto! Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm through with these kiddy games," Kaiba scoffed and walked past Mokuba without facing him. "Tell everyone to leave because the arena is closing for the night."

"Sure, but you can you at least tell me what you mean by that?"

"I'm through with Duel Monsters, Mokuba. I'll leave it to you to take my place and become the next duel champion," Seto continued walking. "I'm going to proceed with more important work."

"You mean the KC-Hypnos project?"

"That's right, Mokuba. Now, close the arena. The show is over. Tell Yugi and his friends that it's closing time."

Mokuba watched his brother press an elevator button and sighed. The CEO had declared his immediate retirement from Duel Monsters in an instant. It only took this loss to force Seto to resume with his joint project with Hypnos. Richard had done something that not even Yugi, Pegasus or Dartz had done. The boy from England crushed his dueling pride in one attack.

"Seto..."

The elder Kaiba entered the elevator shaft and was taken up into the top level of the arena building. Mokuba wondered how he should approach Yugi and his friends with his shocking news. He figured Seto would publicly announce it on television tomorrow.

Staring off into space and standing inside the elevator, Seto looked back to his dueling career and the accomplishments he achieved. The championship, the victories and the crushed opponents were all from his past. That was all within the past. Had Seto realized that duelists were improving and becoming efficient competitors? Times were changing within the realm of the Duel Monsters.

"_No more. No more Duel Monsters for me. I'm through. Tomorrow, I'll make it known to public that my new attention will be focused on my company. It's time for me to move on and this is Mokuba's chance to take my place as a duelist. Richard, don't think this is over between us. You got lucky and I will one day challenge you. Savor your victory while you can because I will take back a victory in my final duel."_

With those thoughts clouding his mind, Seto stepped out of the elevator and looked out towards the sunset. This specific setting served as the perfect imagery for his dueling career. This would be the setting of his dueling career and the rise of his position as a working CEO.

"Yugi, it looks like you win after all. You were the first duelist to hand me defeat and you came out looking like a winner. You still are the winner. But if I were you, I'd prepare myself for Richard and the Grandras. Perhaps, our time as kings of Duel Monsters has come to an end. The next generation will only get better. I hate to admit, but I can now see it," Seto continued on and closed some window blinds. "Game over..."

-

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/6:18 PM**

Himura and Phillipe walked alongside a bridge in the park while carrying on their conversation. Their discussion mainly concerned Kotori and each other's families. Just as they passed along a water fountain, they heard a pair of screams. These cries belonged to a pair of children. Himura was quick to recognize the voice and looked up ahead. Yui and Aoshi came running out into view.

"YUI!" Himura called out.

"HIMURA! Get away from here!" the younger sibling warned her brother.

"What are they running from?" Phillipe asked his friend.

Before Himura had a chance to respond, the massive Orcus leaped out of the bushes and landed flat on the ground. The boys were taken back in shock by the appearance of the Rajita. Yui and Aoshi hid inside a pair of bushes to hide from the beast. Orcus turned to find the two boys and growled angrily.

"Another Rajita? Man and just when we just got back from the arcade!" Phillipe exclaimed. "One Rajita was enough for one day! They must be getting desperate!"

"I agree," Himura replied and backed away with Phillipe. "Well, Phillipe, I think you had better leave this to me."

"Right, I'll just get in the way. Kick this monster's butt with Byakko. I wish I could help with my own powers but I have nothing."

"It'll be all right. I'm sure I can take this guy," Himura stepped out in front and clenched his fists. "Go now, Phillipe."

"Right! You be careful, Himura," Phillipe wished his friend luck and hid behind the nearest push. _"I have faith in you, my friend."_

With Phillipe out of the way, Himura was free to fight Orcus without any bystanders to distract him. He noticed Yui and Aoshi were hiding as well.

"Perfect, this is just how I wanted," Himura smirked and unleashed his claws out of his hands. "I'll make you pay for attempting to hurt my sister and her friend. Not to mention ruining my quality time with my best friend. You're so dead, bub."

"_I'm ready whenever you are, Himura!"_

"Right! **_TIGER SPIRIT, BYAKKO!_**"

Once calling out the summoning phrase, the ghostly presence of Byakko encircled the boy. Himura transformed into the white tiger warrior, Himakko, in an instant. He leaped out and was fully garbed in his battle form.

"Himakko," the warrior growled under his breath and his eyes glaring at the brute.

"Himakko? Ha! Me smash you!" Orcus declared and charged across.

"Heh, come and get me then, bub!" Himakko snickered and raced across to meet the brute head on.

With Orcus charging head on with his arms moving around madly, Himakko jumped up over the charging beast and delivered a foot stomp across its back. This caused the brute to fall face first across the dirt. Himakko gracefully landed on his feet with his claws ready to take a stab at the fallen brute.

"Go, Himura! Way to nail him!" Yui cried out.

"Your brother is so cool, Yui-chan!" Aoshi observed the events. "You never told me he was this good!"

"Yeah, that's my brother fused with the spirit of Byakko! But keep this a secret from everyone at school, ok?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"_Incredible, so this is Himakko in action? Himura, you've really outdone yourself my friend," _Phillipe thought as he witnessed the events.

Suddenly, Orcus slowly picked himself up from the ground and twisted around to locate Himakko. There were no signs of him anywhere. He searched his surroundings and snorted in annoyance. Just then, he felt a swift movement behind him and gasped out. He stopped to feel blades piercing through his back. Orcus roared out in agony as he thrashed about. Himakko attached his claws across Orcus' back and hung on for the ride.

"Whoa there, boy!" Himakko laughed out. "Now this is fun! YEE-HA!"

Yui, Aoshi and Phillipe watched Himakko acting like a bull rider. They each sweat dropped at this sight and muttered to themselves. He had gone in looking like a bad-ass and now turned into a prankster.

"Oh, Himura, here I was going to show you how cool you are as Himakko. This is not my idea of looking cool," Yui sighed and lowered her head.

"I hope he realizes that guy is only going to get mad," Aoshi pointed out.

"Oh no! Himura!"

Orcus had enough fun and reached out for Himakko on his back. He grabbed the warrior and pulled him off, despite the claws ripping out of his back. The brute grabbed Himakko and prepared to apply a bear hug on the warrior.

"Ha! Me have you now, Himakko! Crush you like Rajita melon!" Orcus roared out as he started to put the squeeze on tiger.

"Himura! Hang in there!" Phillipe called out.

Before Orcus had a chance to tighten his grip, Himakko smirked and activated his magnetic powers. The armor around Orcus was starting to tighten around his body, including his head. The brute roared out as he felt the metal being pressed against his flesh. Himakko seized the opportunity and dropkicked Orcus in the chest.

"Hands off the merchandise, fat boy!" Himakko insulted the brute.

"Argh, you am dirty little rodent!" the brute bellowed out and aimed his shoulder cannon at him. "Now you **_DIE!_**"

As the cannon started to charge up, the ground under Orcus was lifted off his feet and knocked him off balance. Orcus fell on his back and then was struck by bolts of lightning. Himakko smiled once he came to realize where these attacks were being produced. Followed by the lightning came a wave of flames that engulfed the monster. Orcus jumped to his feet and moved around to put the flames out.

"Well, it's about time you guys got here!" Himakko called out.

Turning around, Himakko found Suzakato and Seirika levitating from the air. Henbu popped out of the earth and stood by with his three comrades. Also coming into view was Rapidmon, War Growlmon, Hell Inumon and Taomon.

"Sorry we're late, but we had to stop goggle head from getting home," Seirika apologized.

"Hey, I needed to rest! I've been through a hard day!" Suzakato retorted.

"This is a far more important matter, Suzakato," Henbu spoke up as he glared towards Orcus. "Looks like you held him off for a while before we got here."

"Yeah, but he's a tough one," Himakko stated. "Good, you came too, Hell Inumon!"

"Hey, I wouldn't ever leave my partner behind! Besides, I was looking for some action!" Hell Inumon responded excitedly.

"I'm sensing a stronger power from this creature than Brutus," Taomon warned the group. "We must be cautious."

"Ha, with all of us together, why should we even bother? I can take him myself if I have to," Rapidmon snickered. "Ok, maybe not. I was joking!"

"This is no laughing matter, Rapidmon," War Growlmon prepared for an attack on the brute.

"Yeah and I think my claws didn't even harm the guy," Himakko revealed. "I only managed to inflict some wounds on him, but he's already healed."

"Great, so we're dealing with a creature that possesses a healing factor and near invulnerable skin," Seirika remarked. "Well, it's no wonder our attacks didn't do much to him."

"Not even my flames did damage to him! Nuts!" Suzakato snapped his fingers. "So, what now?"

"We continue attacking," Himakko suggested. "We'll do everything we can to penetrate through his skin!"

"Allow us to help, Himura! We're not going to let you four hog the spotlight," Hell Inumon stated. "I say we start off!"

Charging off across, Hell Inumon dashed towards Himakko. The tiger warrior jumped up and landed on the dark canine's back. Orcus quickly charged across with his arms raised up. He slammed his fists down and created a tremor. Hell Inumon saw through this and leaped over the incoming tremor. Himakko hopped off Hell Inumon's back and came down hacking at Orcus with his claws. Hell Inumon followed up Himakko's assault by jamming his horns into Orcus' gut.

Unfortunately, their momentum was immediately halted. The brute slammed a fist across and knocked Hell Inumon away. Himakko gasped out and flipped back to avoid a club swing by the juggernaut. Orcus slammed his fists to the ground and watched as the tremor came directly for the tiger warrior. Himakko saw the attack coming and hopped onto the nearest tree branch.

"Man, that didn't work and those stab wounds are healing on his gut!" Himakko exclaimed.

"We're up, Henroid!" Rapidmon said as he flew out.

"Wait up!" Henbu said and summoned a chunk of earth to use as a glider.

Orcus slammed his hands across the tree branch and easily snapped it half with a single fist. The collapsing tree fell over with Himakko leaping out to avoid contact with the brute. Unbeknownst to him, Rapidmon was levitating above Orcus and preparing his missiles.

"Hey, say cheese, booger face!" Rapidmon whistled to get the monster's attention.

Then, as Orcus turned, he was immediately walloped by an array of missiles launched by Rapidmon.

"**_RAPID FIRE!_**"

The beast was pushed back from the incoming conventional weaponry. Henbu was given the chance to launch his attack. He raised his hands to levitate a pair of rock slabs out of the ground. Pointing out at Orcus as the prime target, the slabs were launched out at the brute. However, like the missiles, they only succeeded in slowing him down.

"That should at least slow him!" Henbu nodded. "All right, Suzakato and Seirika! It's up to you!"

"We'll go first, Taomon!" Seirika declared and flew across.

Orcus staggered from the blows and turned to see the female duo ready to strike. Taomon summoned a brush from out of nowhere and wrote out a Japanese Kanji symbol using her brush.

"**_TAILSMAN OVERWRITE!_**"

The symbol transformed into a beam of light and caught Orcus in midst of it. The brute charged through the beam and was pushed directly back. This allowed Seirika to implement her attack. Raising her staff overhead, Seirika summoned a thunder cloud from out of the heavens and allowed her weapon to absorb the bolts of lightning. With the weapon streaking with electricity, she pointed her staff across and launched a ball of thunder. It flew across and struck Orcus, which only managed to stun him. Orcus quickly shrugged off the effects and pounded his chest madly.

"Ugh! No way!" Seirika growled with annoyance. "Our attacks aren't doing a damn thing to him! Goggle head, you and dinoboy had better deal some pain to this guy!"

"Right! We're up, boy!" Suzakato called out to his crimson friend.

"Let's do it!" War Growlmon responded and charged out across.

Leading the charge, War Growlmon grappled with Orcus in a test of strength. The advantage was favoring the cyborg dragon as he pushed Orcus back with his robotic arms. Activating his thrusters, War Growlmon pushed Orcus back even further to gain more footing. Suzakato flew above the struggling titans and activated his flame shield. He took a chance and dove down to strike across Orcus' back by slamming himself against the beast.

"I'm taking the chance, War Growlmon! Hold him tight!" exclaimed Suzakato.

"Right! You're not going to overpower me, you big ugly ogre!" War Growlmon insulted the Rajita brute.

However, much to War Growlmon's surprise, Orcus was regaining his momentum and started to hoist the cyborg dragon up. War Growlmon kicked madly in order to break free of Orcus' grip. Orcus unleashed a loud roar and tossed War Growlmon up. He then grabbed the dragon's tail and spun him around. Laughing along the way, Orcus threw War Growlmon directly towards Suzakato's direction. The flame warrior gasped out as the gigantic form of his own digimon partner was being thrown at his direction.

"Oh no! War Growlmon! Hang on! I'll catch you!" yelled Suzakato.

As War Growlmon came closer, Suzakato threw his arms out in front and managed to stop War Growlmon in place. He only managed to barely to halt War Growlmon's momentum and struggled to hold him in place. Orcus once activated his shoulder cannon and targeted for Suzakato.

"Suzakato, look out!" Himakko called out to his comrade in warning.

"Use your flame shield!" Seirika yelled.

The Rajita brute released a plasma beam from out of his shoulder cannon and watched it went directly for Suzakato. He gasped out as the beam was inches from nailing him. Then, Suzakato immediately erected a flame shield around his body to let the plasma beam dissipate against the flames.

"Whew! That was a close one! Thanks for the heads up, guys!" Suzakato sighed in relief. "Man, this guy isn't kidding around like the Rajita earlier!"

"Suzakato! This guy is tougher than any of the Rajita we've dealt with!" Henbu called out.

"Well, there were the Shinobi, but I agree. This guy no longer has any dent on him!" Hell Inumon agreed.

"Cripes! So what is it going to take?" Rapidmon wondered. "We've tried everything!"

"We're just going to have to work together and combine our attacks," Suzakato suggested. "Since our individual attacks don't seem to be doing anything, we can try the team work approach!"

"Great idea, Takato," War Growlmon said. "But you think you can put me down now? I really hate heights."

"Heh, sorry about keeping you waiting, buddy," Suzakato chuckled and descended down to drop off his digimon partner.

Orcus snorted out of boredom and walked directly towards the Tamers unit. He had grown tired of their failed attempts. Now, he wanted nothing more to do with them. War Growlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon and Hell Inumon jumped out to form a protective wall to shield their Tamers.

"You want them? Then, you will have to go through us first!" Taomon warned the mutant. "Come any closer."

"And we'll lay the smack down on your ogre ass, Shrek!" Rapidmon chuckled and readied his missiles.

"Me no have trouble with you four. Me take care of you and squash four warriors behind you," Orcus growled and pulled out a spiked ball on chains. "Now, prepare to be squashed!"

"Well, looks like we didn't take our warning, guys. I say we show him how we negotiate with our enemies!" Hell Inumon howled out.

"Come and get us, ugly!" War Growlmon challenged the brute.

"Once they attack, I'll give the signal for us to move out, guys," Suzakato said to his Tamer comrades.

Just as they were prepared to make their move, Orcus quickly turned and was struck by a horde of heart beams. Followed by the hearts were bolts of lightning, ice water waves, a pair of orb-like projectiles, a blazing fire and finally a tiara-like disc that cut the monster's helmet in half. The Tamers and their digimon watched the horde of attacks striking the brute. Orcus was thrown off his guard and sent hurtling back through a water fountain. Suzakato turned another corner and was quick to find the perpetrators behind this assault.

"You guys! It's them!" the fire warrior pointed out.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Himakko exclaimed.

"Hey, check this out, but it looks like their whole gang has arrived," Seirika said as she caught sight of all the Inner Senshi. "Ah! Is that who I think it is?"

"That would be their leader," Henbu stated. "Sailor Moon has finally shown up."

"Wow! That's Sailor Moon?" asked War Growlmon.

"It sure is. I recognize that face from the news," Suzakato nodded. "Wow, this is so cool! And I see Mars with her, too!"

Standing between the Tamers and the fallen brute were the five Inner Senshi, two of the four Outers and what appeared to be a man wearing a black tuxedo. Conspicuous by their absence were Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Vega. The leader, Sailor Moon, was garbed in a white top with red, yellow, pink and blue color patches on different sections. Her mini skirt was white with golden trimmings, her boots are white as were the glove accessories and her shoulder padding were pink yet circular. A tiara was visible on her forehead, small angel-like wings sprouted from her back and the trademark 'Odango' hairstyle remained intact. This was Sailor Moon, the transformed Senshi form of Usagi Tsukino. Standing next to her was an older man garbed in a black tuxedo, matching back top hat, a cape and carrying a cane. Concealing his eyes was his trademark white mask.

Orcus was slowly getting back to his feet and his eyes glared directly towards Sailor Moon's direction. He had caught glimpse of the one Ghidorah had been searching for. He took notice of the brooch on her chest and sensed the purifying power of the Silver Crystal.

"Ah, me found it," Orcus grumbled under his breathe. "Me found it!"

"He found what?" Sailor Venus wondered. "Geez, is he throwing a temper tantrum now?"

"I don't know but I suggest we be careful. Our combined attacks didn't even seem to faze this guy," Sailor Mercury observed and took note of the brute's skin.

"Since this guy has a tough exterior, looks like we'll have to bust open his mouth," Sailor Jupiter suggested. "It's the only solution I can think of now."

"Yeah, that would be for the best," Sailor Mars nodded.

"It's too bad Uranus and Neptune decided not to help us," Sailor Saturn said. "They still seemed pretty upset with you, Mars."

"I told Vega to go and watch over them. I know they'll hate the idea of me sending Vega after them," Mercury sighed.

"We'll worry about them later. I doubt we'll need them to beat this freak."

"That's right," Sailor Moon smiled to her friend. "All right, everyone! On my count, we're going to split..."

"Hold it, Sailor Moon," Sailor Pluto turned and turned towards the Tamers. "As it appears, we are not alone."

"Hey, it's them!" Sailor Venus pointed out excitedly. "How cool! We won't be fighting this creep by ourselves!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen noticed the four Tamers' beast warrior forms. They were finally getting a glimpse of the group of kids Mars and the others had been speaking highly of.

"Wow, so that's them?" Moon observed the four. "How awesome!"

"Yes and their spirit power is indeed strong," Tuxedo Kamen inclined to agree. "Mars, is that boy there with the phoenix power the one fused with Suzaku?"

"That's right and his name is Takato Matsuda," Sailor Mars nodded. "He's my student."

"Yeah, you told me you were training this kid. Has he gotten any better?" Moon asked.

"Uh, of course he has," the raven-haired female crossed her arms. "I'll have you know my students always come out with the best results."

"Man, Mars, you really are one step ahead of me when it comes to students," Moon slightly pouted. "But I'm happy to see this. Now, this way we can have more allies joining our cause."

"Mars, how about showing us results?" Mercury asked. "I'd like to see what you've taught the boy."

"Ok, but you guys are going to have to watch our backs, all right? Jupiter, I'm going to go with your plan of attacking the brute from the inside. Takato and I will wait until his mouth opens to release our attacks. Got it?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Let's be cautious, Senshi. If we make a mistake, the monster will surely regain his momentum," Pluto observed the rising beast.

"Don't worry I trust in Mars' confidence. If she believes in her student, then I believe in her," Moon smiled and pulled out her battle rod. "Ready everyone?"

"LET'S DO IT!"

Turning around to face Orcus, the Senshi prepared to attack but first Sailor Mars knew exactly what she had to do. She was the first to race out across to meet the brute head on.

"Hey! She's going right for that guy! Is she insane?" Seirika exclaimed.

"If she's insane, then I'm psycho! Hang on, Mars! Your grade-A student is on his way!" Suzakato flew across to meet the brute head on.

"Suzakato! Get back!" Henbu called out.

"_I see. I know what they're planning to do. Damn, I should have done this earlier," _Himakko thought as he watched the two fire warriors dashing across simultaneously.

Glancing towards one another, Suzakato and Sailor Mars gave a nod. They launched themselves forward to attack Orcus head on. Suzakato unleashed his fire barrier and spun himself around Orcus to surround the beast in a ring of scorching flames. Orcus roared out viciously as the smoke started to penetrate through his nostrils. The Senshi of Flame took note of this and accelerated Suzakato's flames.

"**_FIRE SOUL!_**"

Summoning forth a fire wave through her index fingers, Sailor Mars concentrated on increasing the power of Suzakato's fire. Orcus danced around the flames and emerged out with parts of his body caught in flames. However, it still wasn't enough to penetrate through his strong exterior body.

"We've just pinpointed his weakness, Suzakato!" Mars called out to the warrior. "If we can only get him to open his mouth, we'll be able to unleash our attacks inside his body."

"Right, since guys with invulnerable skin tend to have a weak internal system!" Suzakato noted and glared at Orcus. "Great plan, Mars! I say we have our friends beat him down with their attacks."

"Right, that is what I was going to suggest. Let's make this one count, Takato-kun."

"We will! Count on it!" Suzakato winked to his teacher.

With that said Suzakato gave a signal to his comrades. It was time for an all-out assault from both sides. Mars waved out for her comrades to attack.

Meanwhile, Yui and Aoshi were both watching this with anticipation. They were excited to see the Tamers and the Senshi work together, but they were even more surprised to see Sailor Moon.

"Wow, did you see Sailor Moon? This is actually my first time seeing her in action," Aoshi whispered to his friend.

"Yeah? I've seen sailor Moon in action when she saved some people from a monster. I was just a little kid then," Yui remembered the event. "She was so great!"

"Well, I hope to see how great she really is," Aoshi smiled and clenched his fists. "C'mon, guys!"

"Hey, did I miss all of the fun yet?" Cammy came up behind the duo.

"Whoa! You almost scared me there, Cammy-chan!" Yui jumped up and turned around. "You just got here?"

"Yeah, I couldn't miss this one for the world."

"Yeah, because they're getting ready to finish this creep," Aoshi replied. "That monster actually chased me and Yui here before Himura came to save us."

"What? That thing chased you? Yui-chan, how come you didn't use any of your spirit energy?" Cammy turned to face Yui.

Pointing her right index finger towards Cammy, the Hino girl jumped back and yelped out. Yui then looked down at her finger and nodded.

"Next time, give me a warning before you point that thing anywhere close to me!" Cammy warned her friend.

"Well, you still can summon the power of the Priestess, right?"

"Not as much as I used to. I haven't fully recovered her power since the Shadow Tournament. Still, I can sense spirit energy."

"Well, I think I'm having that same problem," explained Yui. "I haven't fully recovered my spirit power since the attack at the aqua show. But, this really sucks. I need to be out there and help my brother. I hate being defenseless!"

"Me, too!" Cammy nodded. "No offense, Aoshi, but you would have to rely on us as your bodyguards."

"I can live with that," Aoshi crossed his arms and scoffed.

Cammy narrowed her eyes carefully at Aoshi and sensed a strange presence from within the boy. She didn't know what to make of it but would make it a concern for another time.

Turning back towards the battle at hand, the children watched as everyone of the Senshi, Tamers and digimon began to launch out their attacks at the brute.

Orcus spun his chain ball across and slammed it hard against the ground. The ball created a large crater as a result and uplifted pieces of concrete. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were the first to implement a strike on the angry brute.

"**_SUPREME THUNDER!_**"

"**_SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!_**"

The elemental attacks equally mixed well and splashed against the brute. The conducted water struck and caused a painful electrocution that caused Orcus to jolt violently. He unleashed a horrifying scream and dropped down to one knee. Taomon pulled out a Kanji symbol and tossed it out directly at Orcus.

"**_TALISMAN SPELL!_**"

The spell was stamped across the monster's forehead and sealed him in place. This allowed for Rapidmon and Hell Inumon to attack next.

"Hey, now stay still and say cheese! **_TRI-BEAM!_**"

"**_BLACK THUNDER_**"

The double attacks slammed hard against the paralyzed Rajita and caused him to step away. The painful blows were enough to cause him to stagger and lose some of his footing. Henbu slammed his fist into the ground and lifted up numerous rock slabs.

"**_TERRA TUMBLE!"_**

He waved his hands across and directed the slabs towards the brute. Each slab slammed against Orcus, including several breaking against his head.

"You hungry?" Seirika raised her hands above her and summoned forth a storm cloud. "Then have a taste of Thunder Pie!" Getting back to his feet, Orcus was struck down by several bolts of lightning. Once again, his body jolted from the electrocuting attacks. Sailor Jupiter had done enough damage earlier but Seirika's power was too much for even Orcus to withstand.

"That should keep him busy!" Seirika exclaimed. "All right, anybody else want to step up?"

"Ha! I never thought you'd ask!" Sailor Venus jumped out into the open and pointed her finger at Orcus. "All right, now say 'Ahhh'!**_ CRESCENT BEAM!_**"

The beam projectile was directed towards Orcus' open mouth and detonated from inside his body. The beast roared out in excruciating pain and violently thrashed about with his swinging chain ball. The Tamers and the Senshi leaped away from being smashed by the heavyweight weapon. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto were next to implement their double-team strike.

"**_SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"_**

"**_DEAD SCREAM."_**

The Outers targeted their attacks directly into Orcus' gut and forced him to open his mouth in the process. Of course, barely any damage was afflicted on his body yet his interior was damaged by Venus' beam. Himakko and War Growlmon stepped out next to attack. Orcus was staggering around by the surrounding attacks. He had no idea of where he was currently at and couldn't even see with his vision becoming blurry.

"Ha! Try some of my magnetism on for size!" Himakko waved his hands across and used his magnetic power to crush the metal on Orcus' body armor. Struggling to remove the armor, Orcus felt the metal hinges pressing hard through his skin. This allowed War Growlmon to open his chest plate and unleash a powerful, crimson wave of energy directly at Orcus.

"**_ATOMIC BLASTER!_**"

The beam plowed directly at Orcus and gulfed him completely. It was did not even vaporize him though but it still managed to knock him senseless.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen called out to his comrade.

"Right! I'll get him where it'll hurt him!" Sailor Moon nodded and pointed her rod directly at Orcus. "But how about a hand, first?"

"Or perhaps a cane?" Kamen joked as he tossed his case across.

Orcus stumbled around long enough for the cane to get caught between his mouth and hold it open. He felt his mouth widely opened and struggled to remove the cane stuck in his mouth.

"There you go, Sailor Moon! He's all yours!" Kamen called out.

"I'm on it!"

Raising her scepter above her head, Sailor Moon gathered enough holy power to vaporize numerous Rajita aliens at once. However, this one would prove to be a little more difficult. Nonetheless, she had enough power in her scepter to at least weaken the brute. Her eyes became focused and homed in directly through his widened mouth.

"You're in serious need of a dentist, buddy!" Sailor Moon cried out as she directed a heart-shaped blast towards his mouth. **_"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"_**

Without any defenses to protect himself, Orcus became vulnerable to Sailor Moon's attack and was struck in the mouth. The attack detonated inside his body and severely damaged his weaker interior. Orcus stepped back and began frothing green ooze through his mouth. Dropping to both knees, Orcus was weakening. Sailor Moon turned to give a nod to Sailor Mars and Suzakato.

"All right, Mars, let's see what you and the kid can do."

"Right! Ready, Takato?" the raven-haired female smiled to Suzakato.

"Yeah, I am."

Without hesitation the two fire warriors flew out to implement a double team strike. Just as Sailor Mars was racing closer, Suzakato suddenly felt a painful sensation and dropped to the ground. The Tamers and the Senshi gasped out in utter shock.

"TAKATO!" War Growlmon cried out.

"Takato! What just happened?" Seirika yelled to the fire warrior. "Takato!"

Immediately stopping, Sailor Mars turned and found Suzakato on his knees. She noticed he was holding his ribs and rushed over to his side.

"Takato! Are you all right?"

"Damn, I should have told you earlier, but I had taken a beating by a Rajita's football players."

"What? Football players? Wait, you were amongst those who were sealed inside that video game dimension?"

"Yeah, I took a heavy beating but Suzaku said my body would heal up in a day. Though, let's be honest, it hasn't even been a few hours," Suzakato chuckled.

"This isn't a funny matter, Takato! We're in a serious situation!" Mars reminded the flame warrior. "Come on! I know you can withstand this pain."

"Are you kidding? I don't think I can last another minute. My body needs rest."

"You aren't going to get rest as long as this monster is still alive. We have to eliminate him or he'll gather more souls like those Shinobi did at the bridge. I'm not going to let that happen and allow more souls to be taken. I'll bet you're thinking the same thing, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Hey, goggle head! You heard her!" Seirika hollered out to Suzakato. "Either put up or shut up!"

Taking Seirika's comment to heart, Suzakato fought through the excruciating pain and slowly got up to both feet. Sailor Mars smiled at the student's perseverance. The will of fight on and continue was the trait of a flame warrior. Suzakato was surely proving that to the Senshi of the Flame.

"You feeling any better, Takato?" the fiery Senshi asked.

"The pain is still getting to me, but I'm motivated enough to kick this joker's ass."

"Good, because this just maybe our only shot, Takato. Let's make this count. Sailor Moon is watching your performance. She'll determine whether to accept you as our ally."

"Right, I certainly can't disappoint her."

"Ok, Takato, let's go! We might never get another chance!"

As she said that, Mars turned to glare at Sailor Moon. The leader smiled in approval. The flame warriors seized this final opportunity and charged across. Orcus had already begun to grab the cane in his mouth and was slowly removing it. Sailor Mars leaped up overhead and crossed her arms out in front. Suzakato flew above and powered up his flame shield. Everyone watched as the two flame warriors were giving off fiery twin auras of intense energy.

"This boy has incredible power!" Tuxedo Kamen gasped at the fiery warriors.

"Wow, that's so beautiful," Sailor Moon commented as her eyes watched the fiery pair. "That kid and his friends do have potential."

"So, what do you think, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked her the leader. "Are they qualified to become our allies?"

"Yeah, no doubt about it, Mercury. I don't understand why Uranus and Neptune still don't see their potential. I hardly call them dangerous."

"Hell, this kid is being trained by one of our own," Jupiter spoke up. "At least with her training, he'll learn how to properly summon his flames."

"Let him have it, guys!" Venus cheered on.

Meanwhile, Phillipe watched the entire scene with awe. He never would imagine seeing Takato showing off his full power. It was truly a sight to behold and seeing him working with a Sailor Senshi was a treat.

Yui, Cammy and Aoshi were awe struck by Suzakato's display of power. Even Yui couldn't help but become impressed with Suzakato more than her brother.

"I hate to say it but Takato's power is more impressive than Himura's at the moment."

"Really, Yui-chan?" Aoshi asked. "It's even greater than your brother's?"

"Yes, it is. Man, this is so cool! That monster is toast!"

"_And you're definitely looking cool as ever, big sister! Now, you and Takato have this in the bag!" _Cammy thought as her fists balled up in thrill.

"**_MARS SNAKE FIRE!"_**

Motioning towards Suzakato, Sailor Mars smiled and pushed her hands out across unleash a cobra snake covered completely in flames. The snake opened its mouth and bore fangs as long as a rattlesnake's. The snake hissed loudly and entered inside Orcus' mouth. Followed by Mars' deadly attack, Suzakato unleashed his own stream of fire from his hands.

"**_FIREPALM BLAST!"_**

Orcus roared out as his interior was quickly being overheated and flames burst right out of Orcus' mouth. His energy expunged, Suzakato once again limped and dropped to the ground. Sailor Mars jumped down and kneeled beside Suzakato.

"Suzakato, are you ok?" Sailor Mars asked her student with concern.

"Yeah," Suzakato winced, "but I never even got the chance to release my full power."

"What? Why didn't you?"

"I'm still recovering from the injuries, Mars. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Takato," Sailor Mars sighed and nodded her head. "But still, we at least damaged him without repair. I'm proud of you."

"Let's give it another go then."

"Sure, I'm up for it!"

However, just before the fire warriors had a chance to strike, Orcus charged across and rushed past them. Flames continued to erupt out of his mouth.

"Hey, get back here!" Himakko exclaimed as he gave chase to the retreating brute. "We're not through with you!"

"Maybe he just left to wash his mouth out," Suzakato shrugged. "What do you think?"

"No," Sailor Mars observed and remembered Cammy being in the park. "OH NO!"

"What, Mars? What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked with concern.

"There are kids here!" Mars pointed out across. "There are kids in that monster's way!"

"No! Yui-chan! Aoshi!" Himakko called out towards the bushes.

The trio emerged out of the hiding and found themselves on the path of a charging, fire-breathing ogre. They all screamed out at once, but not until Yui pointed her right finger out. She closed her eyes and uttered a prayer.

"Please, come out energy! Now!" Yui cried out.

With that said and to everyone's surprise, a burst of blue energy erupted out of Yui's right index and once again looked similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun. It aimed directly into Orcus' mouth and gave him the last bit of indigestion he didn't need. This would be the last bit of energy necessary to destroy him. Orcus unleashed his final roars as his body expanded out and blew up into a blinding flash of green light. Yui fell back on top of her friends and watched the light explosion.

All she could utter was, "Oh crap."

"Yui-chan! You did it!" Aoshi called out. "Awesome!"

"You managed to summon your spirit energy again, but how did you do it?" Cammy asked her friend.

"I... I don't know for sure either," Yui looked at her right index with an astonished look. "Unbelievable!"

Plopping down in front of Yui was a green emerald with the Orichalcos symbol on the front. She crawled over and picked it up. The symbol seemed recognizable since she had seen it appear in Japan momentarily months ago.

"What? This symbol. Is it a mere coincidence?" Yui whispered and watched the emerald shatter into dust in her hands.

"What did that creature leave that just shattered?" Aoshi asked.

"Looked to me like an emerald of some sort," Cammy replied.

"Hum, well it's gone now and I still can't believe I just killed that monster," Yui looked down at her hands. _"How did that just happen? I really should arrange a meeting with this Genkai soon."_

"Hey, kids!" a group of voices called out.

The trio immediately spun around to find the Sailor Senshi, the Tamers and the digimon arrive to confront them. Himakko was the first to walk out of the group and approached Yui.

"Yui, did I just see that?" Himakko asked his little sister.

"Yes, Himura-kun," Yui nodded in reply. "I. I don't know what happened. One minute I was in danger and I reacted in time to shot spirit energy again."

"I saw everything, Yui-chan, but I have to know how you are able to summon spirit energy."

"Me, too. I'm wondering about that myself, too."

"But who cares! I mean look what you did, Yui-chan!" Phillipe walked out of the crowd and stepped beside Himakko. "You and your brother are very special to gain these powers."

"What is this now? Is everyone suddenly gaining some kind of new power we're not even aware yet?" Henbu wondered. "I would say because of the threat the Rajita are presenting."

"Yeah, this never happened with us when Pharaohmon and his boys were running around," Sailor Venus spoke up. "I'll be the first one to bring that up."

"You know she makes a good point," nodded Sailor Jupiter. "I would say because these new enemies are tougher than anything Pharaohmon could ever dream of."

"Agreed and there will be plenty of more Rajita as this conflict drags on," Sailor Pluto stated.

Lifting up Suzakato by his side, Seirika wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Man, goggle head, you really are badly hurt," Seirika noticed the excruciating pain on the boy's face. "Suck it up, will you?"

"It's hard when you had your ribs nearly broken by two NFL teams!" Suzakato whined as he tried to hide the pain.

"Oh, poor Takato," Sailor Mars smiled. "Don't worry. You should be all healed up by tomorrow morning since Suzaku will heal you up."

"Yeah, that's a good thing, too," War Growlmon nodded.

"Heck, I don't blame Takato. If I had two NFL teams crushing me, I'd be hurting!" Rapidmon said. "Then again, if I was Terriermon, I'd be flat as a pancake!"

"Or left as road kill," Hell Inumon snickered.

"Hey, now that wasn't funny! Take it back!"

Himakko kneeled beside Yui and pat her on the head with a gentle smile crossing his face. The little girl couldn't help but become fascinated with the warrior's eyes. They were so beautiful yet refined with detail.

"Himura, um, I never did tell you how much I love your tiger form," Yui remarked and touched his tiger ears. "Hey, they move!"

"Ooo! Let me touch!" Aoshi said as he touched Himakko's ears. "Hey, you're right!"

Himakko slightly grumbled to himself and tried moving his head away from the children. They couldn't help but jump up to touch his ears. Phillipe chuckled as his friend was treated like a zoo animal. Cammy stepped towards Sailor Mars and took her by her hand.

"What is it, Cammy-chan?" Mars kneeled down to look at her sister with concern.

"Mars, is everything, all right?" Suzakato spoke up.

"Yeah, listen, Takato but I have to talk to this little girl. She's a friend of mine," Mars waved to Suzakato and walked off with Cammy. "I'll be right back!"

"Ok then," the boy replied as he winced his pain. "Ow, damn!"

"I told you to suck it up, goggle head," Seirika sighed and nodded her head. _"If you're really the warrior of flame, this should be nothing to you. Still, that was a badass move you did earlier. If Mars can help you improve, maybe I should ask the Jupiter girl to train me. I'd love to summon a Thunder Dragon myself!"_

Sailor Moon turned and noticed the sisters walking off. She whispered into Mamoru's ear and walked off to follow the siblings. Walking across, she found them behind a pair of bushes talking to one another. Aoshi's name was being brought up as a topic of discussion between the sisters.

"_Hum, I wonder what they're talking about," _Sailor Moon thought as she kept an eye on the sisters.

"So, you sensed a strange aura from Aoshi, Cammy-chan?" Sailor Mars asked her sister.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know what to make of it, but I think I need to keep a careful eye on him."

"You think he might be a threat to you and Yui-chan?"

"You see that's the thing, sister," Cammy lowered her head and sighed. "I seriously doubt Aoshi-kun would be considered an enemy. He and Cammy-chan have become my closest friends. You said yourself that I needed to make friends."

"That's right and I'm happy you did, but if what you're telling me is true, then I say to keep an eye out on him. You see you aren't the first person I knew that had a friend with a strange presence around them. Look at Chibi-Usa when she first met Hotaru. Remember when we talked about that?"

"Yeah and Chibi-Usa still saw the good through Hotaru. Can I do the same for Aoshi-kun?"

"That's really up to your own instincts, Cammy-chan, but don't betray your friendship. Just take my advice and watch over him. If he does anything suspicious, don't hesitate to call me or tell Yui-chan. Ok?"

"All right, I will, sister."

"That's good to hear. Now, let's go and see everyone. I know Sailor Moon and the others are waiting for us."

"Right, let's go," nodded Cammy as she hurried along past her sister.

Walking behind her sister, Sailor Mars turned another corner and noticed Sailor Moon looking on. The two Sailors kept an eye on Cammy walking back to their comrades.

"Mars-chan, you're so lucky to have such a wonderful sister like Cammy-chan. She's going to grow up to be a kind and gentle girl."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon," Mars smiled. "That means a lot from you. It's good to have you back home for a while."

"Let's make this reunion really count, Mars-chan. We still have a party to wrap up."

"Yep and you're going to help me clean up!" Mars winked to Moon and walked through the bushes.

"Hey! I'm not cleaning up that mess!"

"After eating like a pig, you made a complete mess on my table. You're _so _going to clean it up!"

"No fair!"

"It's my home and you made the mess!"

"You're mean!"

-

As the two girls continued to argue with one another, all of the groups had started to depart from the park. The digimon and the Tamers were to first to go followed by the Senshi. However, unbeknownst to them, pair of blue glowing eyes watched the entire battle against Orcus unfold. These eyes closed and a figure came walking out. It was Lyn. She had observed the battle and appeared to be impressed with the growing number of heroes rising up against the Rajita forces.

"So, those were the Sailor Senshi and their new allies? Looks like they didn't need our help after all. Wow, that Yui girl sure wasn't kidding about her spirit energy. That was strong enough to reduce that monster to dust," Lyn said. "Who would think that Yui would have such a strong spirit attack?"

"Sis? The fight is over. Why don't we get out of here?" the voice of a young boy spoke up from behind Lyn.

The teen turned around to find two more pairs of glowing eyes. There were yellow eyes belonging to one boy and a pair of green eyes for the other. The first to walk out was the boy with the glowing yellow eyes. Once his glowing eyes turned to normal, the boy is revealed to be an average-sized ten-year-old. He had medium-length spiky black hair that stood straight up and a pair of glasses over his hazel eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with black long-sleeve black leather shirt, with dark baggy pants and a pair of dark gray shoes. The name of this boy is Max.

The boy with the glowing green eyes was also a ten-year-old and Max's fraternal twin. This boy has medium-length blonde hair, not long enough to tie back into a ponytail, but long enough that he wore a headband to keep it out of his jade green eyes. He wore a red shirt with a brown, leather coat covering it. His pants were light brown and baggy with lighter coffee brown shoes. This boy is named Sam.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes, Max," Lyn assured the black-haired brother.

"So, those were the kids you met, sis?" Sam asked Lyn.

"Yeah," Lyn nodded. "It's just surprising they know the Sailor Senshi and those things. I think they're called digimon."

"Wow, sounds like they have themselves quite an interesting group of friends, huh?" Max said.

"Yeah, to think their closest allies are some of Japan's greatest vigilantes," Lyn said. "Listen up guys. We're not going back to Genkai's just yet. No, we'll go there in about a day or two. Besides, there's a few places here I want to investigate first."

"What could be here that would interest you, sis?" Sam approached Lyn. "Huh?"

Looking out above the skies, Lyn caught a glimpse of the shadowy presence of the mother ship passing across the heavens. Her eyes narrowed carefully as her Ka was sensing the presence of the galactic beings.

"_I wonder what planet these creatures might have come from? Well, at least we know they are our enemy. Yet, I wonder what their true motives are. World conquest? Or the annihilation of our race? I shudder to think what they might have planned. The possibilities are so endless that it's scary."_

_-

* * *

_

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Rajita mother ship/Ghidorah's Royal Chamber/7:20 PM**

Witnessing the defeat of Orcus through his viewing orb, Kaiser Ghidorah grumbled to himself and turned to face a quivering Kujiko. The general dropped down to his knees and lowered his head. However, the warlord was not pleased with the general's failure and crossed his arms.

"Now you fail me, too, Kujiko. This has been a disappointing first trial, my generals. Nagah and Kujiko, just where do you go picking insufficient soldiers? Nagah, there was no excuse to send a failure like Emag. Kujiko, I thought Orcus would actually make up for Nagah's failure. Two failures in one day. The thought of such angers me!"

"Me sorry your lordship," Kujiko said as his head was lowered. "Sailor Senshi be more efficient and powerful than Queen Serenity's elite."

"That's no excuse. You should have been smarter in selecting the right recruits," Ghidorah looked down at Kujiko with his reds emitting a crimson glow. "I said to find the Silver and Heart Crystals. It should have been simple for you, but that's okay. I'm not going to be upset over this. No, your failures will only give me motivation to finish Queen Serenity's daughter, the Princess."

"Sire, me saw Princess with Senshi."

"Yes, I saw and sensed her presence, too. Her powers and grace are poetry in motion," Ghidorah raised a hand over the viewing orb to replay Sailor Moon's image. "Princess, you haven't changed at all these last thousands of years. I see the Silver Crystal and soon it will be mine."

"My lord," the voice of Morpheous called out.

Turning around, the Rajita warlord noticed Morpheous walking into the throne room with what appeared to be a bald-headed green humanoid wearing leather, black attire. Kujiko growled angrily towards Morpheous and his hand-selected subordinate.

"Morpheous, so you've chosen your subordinate to help you carry out your mission?"

"Yes, we will commence with the operations in three days," Morpheous replied to his lord. "And I can assure you. Chameleo here is one of my most efficient assassins. He is not incompetent such as the selections from Nagah and Kujiko today."

Offended by Morpheous' words, Kujiko quickly jumped to his feet and roared out at his fellow general.

"YOU TAKE BACK, MORPHEOUS!"

"SILENCE, KUJIKO! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EXECUTED ON THE SPOT!" Ghidorah roared out directly at Kujiko.

Backing away in intimidation, Kujiko nodded in reply and remained silent. However, he still kept his eyes on Morpheous.

"Good, carry on then, Morpheous. I'm expecting great results from you and your subordinate."

"Thank you, Lord Ghidorah. We will not disappoint you," Chameleo bowed in respect for the warlord.

"Let's go back and implement our plans, Chameleo. We have a lot of ground to cover," Morpheous said as he walked out the door.

"Yes, General Morpheous!"

As Chameleo walked out with his general, Kujiko remained kneeling and Ghidorah turned to face the glass shield. His eyes scanned the magnificent view of the blue planet. He reminisced about the battle against Queen Serenity and her Moon Kingdom forces several thousands of years ago, before the Silver Millennium. His eyes glowed red as he thought of Queen Serenity driving off his entire Rajita legions. She had used both the Silver Crystal and a red artifact that is described as the Heart Crystal.

Ghidorah shook off the painful memories and his entire body radiated with a dark, green ki aura. Kujiko backed away as he turned towards the door.

"_Queen Serenity, heh, it's a pity you're not alive to this very day. I guess Queen Beryl did me a favor in destroying your Moon Kingdom. Because I would have been enjoyed seeing your empire fall and your body lying dead. I'm just disappointed that it wasn't me who ripped your heart out. No matter, there's still your daughter. I will have her heart and the two crystals in my possession. I will avenge my loss to you and spread the Rajita name across the vast reaches of the solar system. Princess, you and your Sailor Soldiers can enjoy your little celebration now. It won't be long until the invasion begins. Then, I will make sure to wipe you Senshi off this side of the galaxy. You've only managed to delay the inevitable."_

_-

* * *

_

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Seto's Office/11:05 PM**

Seto Kaiba shut the window blinds behind him and sat down on his office chair. Pressing a button on his laptop, a 3D blueprint of the project was displayed. A smile crossed the CEO's face as he clicked on a document folder reading **KC-Hypnos Project**. He read the details of his calculations and nodded in approval.

"Very good. Just a few more modifications and it will be set. At last, I will soon reveal my ultimate project. This will bring Kaiba Corp. to levels Gozaburo never even dreamed of!"

-

_**In an unexpected twist, Yui has regained her spirit energy and destroyed Kujiko's mutant. Ghidorah now has set his sights on the arrival of Sailor Moon and prepares to implement his invasion strike. Can the Senshi hope to accept the Tamers as their allies in the Rajita war?**_

**_Seto Kaiba seems to have retired from Duel Monsters and prepares for the KC-Hypnos Project. Will it be long before it is activated?_**

_**Now, what roles do Lyn, Max and Sam play in this whole Rajita fiasco?**_

_**Usagi has reunited with her friends, but she is unaware that an old enemy of the Moon Kingdom has his sights set on her Silver Crystal.**_

**_What secret is Aoshi hiding that Cammy has become suspicious of? _**

**_Now it is Morpheous' turn to possibly make up for his fellow generals' mistakes. He has chosen Chameleo, a rather peculiar pick for a Rajita subordinate. Can he possibly succeed where Emag and Orcus both failed?_**

-

_**

* * *

**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yusuke: Hey, just where the hell were we in episode eight? Anyway, you'll definitely see us in chapter nine! Me and the guys are talking about the kids with their new beast powers. We've already noticed the correlations between them and the Saint Beasts from Maze Castle.

Botan: And I'll be back, too! Yay!

Kurama: So, can we be sure to trust these kids?

Mai: Serenity, there's something I have to tell you about what happened in America.

Serenity: What is it?

Mai: I... Well, I...

Skull Satanmon: I also make my return! Ok, so you want me to steal the God Cards, Black Guilmon? Are you nuts? They're eventually going to find out!

Yui: Cammy-chan and I discover a horrifying revelation from Aoshi! Oh no, Aoshi-kun! Come back!

Kiba: Hello, Aoshi. I see you've revealed your true self!

Cammy: I can't believe it. To think Aoshi would really be a...

Minako: Meanwhile, my volleyball team competes against a high school girls' team! Watch us kick some booty!

Jaarin: We'll see who kicks who's butt!

Chameleo: Time for me to implement my strike, General Morpheous! I won't let you down!

Setsuna: I sense that this is merely the calm before the storm. The Senshi must be prepared for the worst to come.

Takato: On the next episode,

-

_**Chameleo's Espionage Strike! The Terrifying Revelation of Aoshi Inuki!**_

-

Ghidorah: The time has come near. May the Rajita full scale invasion of the mammal planet soon begin!

-

* * *

The end of yet another chapter. This one actually took me a while since I had exams to worry about. Well, now I have two weeks off:D

Christmas and New Years have finally come. I cannot fathom just how quickly this year has passed. I remember August as if it were just last month.

Before I sign off, I better give credit to the peeps that have allowed me to use their ideas/characters/scenes. Credit goes to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this story, letting me use his characters (Lyn, Sam, Max and Larry) and fixing the duels. Thanks to _Ninetalesuk _for sending in these three duels (Joey vs. Shaina, Seto vs. Richard and George vs. Rex & Weevil) and for allowing me to use the three Grandra siblings. Also, credit goes to _Belletiger_ for Hayata & Sara, and for the adorable Usagi-Rei interaction. :D

Now, most of the fluff of this story is out of the way. We now embark on a long ride filled with twists and turns along the way. I hope you folks are ready because everything you knew about the series will be taking a dramatic turn. Just wait until the actual invasion and that's where things will only get grittier.

Well, that's all she wrote for this chapter. Be sure to check back for updates. Until then, peace!


	9. Aoshi Inuki's Shocking Revelation!

I have wonderful news! Apparently, it seems Digimon Season Five is a-go! Don't believe me? Go to any Digimon website you can find (that is still currently updated like the DigiPort). Looks like we've won, Digi-fans! We get another Digimon season, and hopefully with more seasons in the future. HUZZAH! VICTORY! throws a celebration WE'VE WON!

Ahem. Anyway, onto other news.

Who'd think I'd have Chapter 9 this soon! I am truly a procrastinator when it comes to my fic work. I shouldn't really do that. I've been at work getting these episodes available to you guys during your vacation. Though, I don't think I'll be able finish up Chapter 11 before the year ends. As a good writer that I am, I don't think I can do it. But don't fret! The invasion is well on its way and all hell will break lose!

In the meantime, these next chapters will serve as the countdown to the invasion and this is the point where the plot twists take effect. You will experience the horrifying revelation behind Aoshi Inuki. All I can say prepared to be shocked, plus another Rajita battle.

All right, that's enough out of my motor mouth. I'll shut up and let you guys get started on reading.

Authors Note: This was originally supposed to be posted after Christmas but was slightly delayed. Sorries!

Beta-Reader's Note: This was actually done a while ago, it's my fault that it's so late. Gomen Nasai -LW

* * *

- 

_**Chameleo's Espionage Strike! The Terrifying Revelation of Aoshi Inuki!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Shinjuku/November 28, 2003/Tokyo Metropolitan Area/4:00 PM**

The district of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area seemed quiet today with little traffic and commotion. Normally, it would be teeming with life and cars would be honking. Only few cars, however, were passing by today. This was the perfect location for the Tamers to gather together after school. The first amongst the Tamers to arrive was Takato Matsuda and Guilmon. Shuffling his Duel Monsters deck, he looked down at the cards he came to cherish along with his Digimon card deck. As soon as he pulled the Suzaku card out, a warm smile crossed his face.

"Rearranging your deck again, Takato?" Guilmon curiously looked at the boy's hand. "Ooo, I see Suzaku!"

"Yeah, you do, Guilmon. This card is the most important one in my Duel Monsters deck just like my customized Gallantmon card is in my Digimon deck."

"Aww that really warms me up, Takato. So, what's taking everyone so long?"

"I don't know. I mean I saw Kazu and Kenta leave at around the same time as I did. I think Henry had to go take care of something. Himura and Rika should both be here since they do go to different schools."

"That's true," Guilmon nodded in agreement and turned to find Himura rushing towards them. "I see, Himura!"

"Takato! Guilmon! Sorry, I'm late!" Himura apologized as he stopped and sat down.

"It's all right, Himura," Takato smiled. "I'm just glad you made it here. Now we have to wait for Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri."

"You called!" a group of voices called out.

Turning around, Takato responded to his nick name and waved out to acknowledge his friends. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Henry and Terriermon arrived to meet with Takato.

"The gang is all here," Himura watched the group. "Well, except Rika that is."

"Ha, you guys thought you could forget me? Did ya?" the feisty tomboy's voice echoed from the distance.

Walking from another corner of the area, Rika came walking by with the winds strongly blowing against her. The Tamers were now all grouped together to discuss the events from three days ago. Jeri, Kazu and Kenta had missed out on the battle against Orcus.

"So, how are you two recovering?" Henry asked the two boys. "I heard you took some punishment in that game."

"Hey, don't remind me! It's hard to forget about two NFL teams flattening you to the ground!" Kazu exclaimed. "God, my back still hurts. I had to tell mom that I was roughhoused by some punk kids."

"Hey, at least we got to miss two days of school," Kenta replied. "But make-ups are an even bigger pain. I can't believe Ms. Asagi is still expecting us to take our oral tests!"

"But at least you guys are still standing," Jeri pointed out. "Be glad Takato was there to take you two home."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, chumley," Kazu nodded while rubbing his back.

"Hey, how come you aren't showing any pain?" Himura couldn't help but notice.

"That's because Suzaku healed my injuries. I feel like a million bucks now!" Takato jumped down and stretched. "Ah! Much better! I can move my arms and legs!"

"Ok, goggle head, we get the point," Rika sat down and crossed her arms. "But let's get serious. The Rajita are surely not doing us any favors. I mean the last guy we dealt with was a tough bastard."

"No joke, Rika," Henry nodded in reply. "We needed help from the Sailor Senshi to defeat them."

"And an assist from Himura's little sister! You three should have been there to see Yui waste that Shrek poser with a full blast of spirit energy!" Terriermon said as he pointed his finger out. "BAM! Just like that! He was vaporized!"

"Oh my gosh! Is this really true, Himura?" Jeri asked the pre-teen.

"Yeah, it was incredible, Jeri," Himura nodded in reply and looked back to the event. "I knew Yui had a special ability, but I would have never imagined her using spirit energy."

"Like Yusuke Urameshi and his Spirit Detectives," Takato reminded them. "I wonder Himura, you think she might go and see him about that?"

"Maybe... He comes by our flower shop pretty often. I'm sure he can give her some insight on this spirit power she's shown."

"But it's your little sister, dude. I wouldn't want her to get too involved," Kenta said.

"Oh, but she still has Dark Gabumon. Though, she has undergone quite a transformation lately. I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean she's become a little more independent and now has friends she can depend on. They seem to know about her powers, too."

"I wonder if those two have some kind of special abilities like your sister," Guilmon wondered. "I know Cammy-chan used to be the Digital Priestess and she's friends with the Sailor Senshi. The boy I think is named Aoshi, and something in my nose tells me he's no ordinary kid."

"Yeah, that's his name, Guilmon," Himura nodded in reply. "And Phillipe already has become aware of you, Guilmon. I told him about our digimon. I'm surprised he didn't freak out to be honest."

"Hey, at least he understands the situation we're in," Rika spoke up. "We not only have our own special powers but our digimon are there when we need them."

"Good point, Rika," Takato said and checked his watch. "Rika, Henry, Himura, have you two decided to take up training with the Senshi sometime?"

"Not yet, but if I ever run into that Jupiter girl, I'm definitely getting some training from her," the redhead responded. "I'd like to summon my own Thunder Dragons!"

"Now that's scary! Can you imagine Rika shooting down lightning dragons on us?" Kazu gulped at the frightening image.

"That's even scarier than facing another Rajita!" Kenta shrieked and bite his nails.

"That's right, boys. Better stay on my good side," Rika smiled darkly.

"What do you say, Himura? We could learn a lot about controlling our powers during battle."

"That sounds like a good idea, Henry. The Senshi are veterans in combat and I'm sure they will no doubt teach us what they know."

"Hehe, you just want to chance to peek under the blonde girl's mini skirt," Terriermon snickered and pat Henry on the head. "Aw, you sly dog!"

"That's not my intention, Terriermon," Henry cleared his throat. "That would be something you would do and I know that Senshi would make you perfect target practice."

"Yeah, I don't want to make a lady mad. I take enough punishment from Renamon and Rika," Terriermon gulped and crawled on Henry's head. "I better momentai."

"Oh, Henry, isn't your sister competing in a volleyball game tonight?" Takato reminded his friend.

"That's right. She asked if we wanted to come. I heard her team is competing against a college team from Shibuya."

"What? A high school team playing against a college team? Talk about unfair," Kazu remarked.

"Actually, Jaarin and her team are the number one high school volleyball team in Tokyo," Henry reminded everyone. "Their recent accomplishments and undefeated streak has qualified them to compete against the top college volleyball team in the city. This will be a one historic game."

"No kidding! How does Jaarin feel?" Takato asked.

"Nervous but excited. She's looking forward to playing Shibuya University's best volleyball performer, Minako Aino."

"Well, count me in," Takato said. "I don't have anything to do."

"Ditto here! I'm going to be seeing lots of girls sweating!" Kazu jumped up and grinned.

"Can't go without me! I want to see those girls, too!" Kenta followed up.

"Himura, would you like to go? This would be a nice time to get together for once," Jeri smiled to the Tsubasa male.

"Um, well, I don't have any plans either," Himura said as a blush covered his face. "Sure, I'd love to go with you, Jeri."

"That's great, Himura. We're going to have a good time!" Jeri giggled excitedly.

"What about you, Rika?" asked Guilmon.

"I'd like to come, but I have some things to do," Rika sighed as she picked up her schoolbag. "But, goggle head, I'll be sure to call you if I decide to come."

"You got it," Takato nodded. "Hopefully you'll come."

"We'll see."

"All right then, guys. That just leaves us!" Kazu exclaimed. "Man, I'm not going to forget this!"

"Why because of the girls?" Himura rolled his eyes and responded with sarcasm.

"You better believe it!" Kenta and Kazu spoke out in unison.

"Oh brother, you two will never change," Takato sighed and lowered his head.

As the Tamers continued to converse, they were unaware of a figure watching them from a nearby tree branch. Concealing himself behind the brushes, Hiei observed them carefully. He had listened to everything being mentioned about the Orcus battle. He also managed to sense the mystic presence of the four Saint Beasts from Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura, the same monsters slain at Maze Castle.

"_Saint Beasts. These four children possess the spirits of the four beasts. Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko. I've sensed the awakening of Suzaku, and from what I gather, the other spirits have awoken, as well, but hearing the mention of Saint Beasts is rather unpleasant. Feh, what am I supposed to be concerned for? Then again, I can't allow these children to fully realize their powers or they will become a threat to our cause. I will make sure it never comes down to it!"_

Before Hiei said another word, he vanished out of sight and blitzed across the tree branches. He went off to search for Kurama and the other Spirit Detectives. Koenma and Botan were said to have returned to the living realm to arrange a meeting with the Spirit team concerning the four Tamers' association with the four Beast spirits. Normally, Hiei would not waste any time with these meetings, but he was interested to know more about the Tamers' special powers.

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/4:05 PM**

Meeting together on another side of the Shinjuku District, the Spirit Detectives had been summoned to meet with the ruler of Spirit World, Koenma, and one of his cheerful 'Grim Reapers', Botan. The topic of discussion would be about the four Tamers and their new beast powers. This had been a growing concern for Koenma considering the beasts somehow connect with the four monsters from the now defunct Maze Castle realm.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing by a water fountain. They had arrived a little more than a few minutes ago to wait for Koenma and Botan arrive. However, Kurama and Hiei were not present. Yusuke tapped his fingers impatiently and scoffed under his breathe.

"Damn, where are they? You know how I hate it when Koenma has to keep me on my ass waiting," Yusuke said as he threw a pebble into the fountain.

"Not to mention Kurama and Hiei were supposed to be here, too," Kuwabara leaned back on a bench. "Have any idea what Koenma wanted to talk us about?"

"Something about those four kids with the beast powers. He says it having some kind of parallelism with the Maze Castle beasts."

"You would be right, Yusuke," Kurama's voice spoke up.

The boys were quick to recognize the soft, wise voice of the half demon. The red-haired Kurama walked into view with arms crossed and a serious demeanor.

"Where the heck were you? Hiding?" Kuwabara hollered. "You could have least told us you were going to be here earlier. You nearly had me jumping out of my seat!"

"I apologize, Kuwabara."

"Well, it's cool. So, any idea where shorty might be?"

"Why don't you say that to my face, next time, fool?"

As soon as he heard the cynical remark, Kuwabara spun around and found Hiei glaring him down. The teen jumped back and nearly freaked out.

"Geez, what is it with you demons and sneaking up on people? It's a bad habit if you ask me!"

"I really don't like it when someone talks behind my back," Hiei remarked as he walked past Kuwabara.

"Well, it's good that you guys managed to get here anyway," Yusuke replied. "Now that we're all here, we just need to wait for the toddler and Botan."

Before long, Yusuke noticed a familiar flying oar descending down from the heavens. He noticed the light blue-haired female and what appeared to be a young teen with a pacifier in his mouth. The young man wore blue traditional oriental garb, with white long sleeves, a red cloth wrapped around his waist, matching color scarf around his neck, tan-colored pants and brown shoes. The most notable features were a blue ball-shaped pacifier in his mouth and the **Jr **marking stamped on his forehead. The girl was wearing her traditional pink kimono and notable light blue hair tied at the end in a ponytail. An adorable smile crossed the girl's face as she looked down upon the Detectives.

"Well, speaking of late arrivals," Yusuke remarked. "It's about time you two came!"

"Sorry, it's my fault, Yusuke!" Botan called out as she landed down with her oar. "There we are, sir."

"Thanks again, Botan. Remind me to give you a promotion when this is over," Koenma said as he jumped off the oar. "Good to see you boys are early."

"And you're late!" Yusuke pointed at Koenma. "And I see you decided to come as your pretty boy self!"

"Yep, so you're going to have to take back those toddler remarks," Koenma crossed his arms.

"Yeah, better apologize, Urameshi," Kuwabara snickered.

"Like hell I will," Yusuke scoffed. "Ok, Koenma, we're all here. We want some explaining from you about what you know about these kids' powers."

"Yusuke, please be more respectful," Botan sighed. "After all, we did just come back from the Dark Tournament."

"Now if you will, let us get down to business, Koenma," Kurama sat down on the bench and spoke in a calm manner. "Tell us what you know about these four beast spirits these four children possess."

"Since you asked me politely, Kurama, I'm more than happy to tell you what you guys need to know," Koenma nodded and cleared his throat."

"I just got back from observing those four children. There's no doubt I sense the spirits of Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu and Genbu," Hiei stated.

"Wait, you were just watching over them a while ago, Hiei?" Botan asked. "Did you find anything else we need to know?"

"No and it is really no concern of mine to be honest."

"Hiei, speaking for everyone here, I consider it a big concern," Koenma replied. "These four children are not to be taken lightly. They have gained the spiritual powers of the four beasts."

"So, what about the jerks we killed back at Maze Castle? Aren't they supposed to be the Saint Beasts?" Yusuke recalled one of his first major cases.

"Yes, but only by name I'm afraid. They weren't the true Saint Beasts, rather, they were just ordinary demons who tried to make a name for themselves by stealing the identities of the legendary beasts."

"So, basically they were a bunch of posers?" Kuwabara asked the Spirit World ruler.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I know Kurama, you've done your research."

"Yes and according to the research I implemented in my free time, I discovered the Four Saint Beasts belong to the Chinese mythology. Otherwise than known as the Si Ling, these four beasts are associated with the four directions of the sky and correspond to the five elements cosmology in Chinese traditional philosophy. There's the Dragon Guardian of the East also known as Qinglong in China and Seiryuu in Japan. The dragon corresponds to the spring season, the colors blue & green, and the virtue of propriety. In Japan, its spiritual element is water."

"That girl with the red hair has the power of Seiryuu," Hiei replied.

"Wow, she must really be bad ass if the dragon chosen her to be its vessel," Yusuke said. "So, tell us about the other three beasts, Kurama."

"There's the Bird Guardian of the South, Suzaku, also known as Zhuque in China. This beast is associated with summer, the color red and the element of fire. In both Japan and China, the symbolism of the red bird is often merged that with the Houou, otherwise known as the Phoenix. It is said that Suzaku appears only in times of good fortune."

"Now that's a beast. I could sure use the good fortune," Kuwabara said.

"The only good fortune you have is the one that comes out of a cookie," remarked Hiei.

"You watch your mouth, you punk! You're on thin ice as far as I'm concerned!"

"That's enough you two!" Koenma barked out in order. "We don't have time for this quarreling. Not with the situation we are currently in."

"Yes, now if you'll continue where you left off," Botan nodded to Kurama. "You were just going to tell us about the other two beasts."

"After the dragon and the phoenix, it is the Tiger Guardian of the West. He is associated with autumn, the color white and the element of metal. Known as Baihu in China, he is called Byakko here in Japan. The metal has a ceremonial connection with the tiger as it is placed in a grave because the tiger is also the protector beast."

"That's neat, Kurama. You sure have done your research," Yusuke said. "So, what about the turtle?"

"The turtle is known as Xuanwu in China but referred to as Genbu here," Kurama answered and explained. "Genbu is the Turtle Guardian of the North. Associated with winter, Genbu is a listener beast and portrayed as completely versed in Buddha's teachings. Therefore, it is the wisest of the four beasts and respected for its great virtue. The turtle is the symbol of a long life and happiness. It can even foretell the future."

"Foretell the future? Wow, what a power!" Kuwabara replied. "I wish I can foretell my future about seeing Yukina again."

This was enough for Hiei to give Kuwabara an intimidating glare. Kuwabara still had no knowledge that Yukina is Hiei's sister.

"If you guys have forgotten from our brief trip into the Digital World, the four Sovereigns are the Saint Beasts of that world. They each govern one of the four realms," Koenma stated. "Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Azulongmon and Baihumon. Do not forget those names. It's a good thing I've managed to link a connection to contact them."

"How did you do that if I may ask?" Kurama asked.

"I had a brief talk with Anubimon. He and I really had a long talk during Athenamon's wedding. It seems we have some things in common, since we both help to govern the order between life and death in our respective worlds."

"Though, Anubimon could use some cute assistants like me," Botan smiled brightly.

"Yeah, no doubt I'd rather have a cute girl as my grim reaper," Yusuke nodded. "Those four Sovereign guys were pretty big guys. To think that there are good Saint Beasts..."

"Now, tell us, Koenma. Are these kids really on our side? You don't seem too sure," Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Considering that we have you guys battling the enemy, this event has come across as a shock to me," Koenma answered. "I'd never thought the four spirits of the Saint Beasts would give their powers to four special children. The Digimon Tamers to be precise."

"Those same children who befriended digimon to combat the threats such as the Devas and the D-Reaper," Botan spoke for the Spirit World ruler. "The children themselves need to control these new powers or it will completely overwhelm them. Their bodies are too young to handle the burden of such rare, spiritual power."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked. "You can't really expect us to stop them with force. I mean one of them happens to be the brother of a good friend of mine."

"You mean Yui-chan's brother, Himura?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I mean she's really sees me as a second big brother," the Spirit Detective nodded.

"Actually, Yusuke, you guys won't even need to confront them with force," Koenma spoke up. "I'm sure you know the Sailor Senshi by now."

"We sure do," Kuwabara said.

"Yes, Koenma and I have been observing them a long while before we even hired Yusuke as a Spirit Detective. They are indeed Soldiers of Justice. One of the Senshi is already training the boy inheriting the spirit of Suzaku," Botan stated promptly. "Sailor Mars has gotten great results and is expecting the boy to fight in control."

As soon as he heard the Fire Senshi's namesake, Hiei nodded his head and snorted. He recalled the quarrel with the fiery Miko.

"Well, that's good to know, Koenma," Yusuke said. "At least the kid is receiving the benefit of some good training. Those girls know how to get the job done."

"Yes and their leader has recently arrived, Sailor Moon," Botan pointed out.

"You mean **_THE_** Sailor Moon? Wow, this is just great! I've only heard about her from TV reports!" Kuwabara jumped up excitedly.

"Ha, and I assume you're a fan of this Sailor Moon?" Hiei chuckled.

"Yeah, and what of it? She has more accomplishments in her pinky than you ever will, shorty. She's like a cult hero in this city along with the Senshi! We're still nobodies when compared with their legendary name."

"Let's not get carried away you two," Kurama tried to ease the tension. "By the way, Hiei, it was you who saved the same Senshi who is currently training the Suzaku child."

"Yeah! I remember that!" Kuwabara recalled the Shadow Tournament event. "You saved that Sailor Mars!"

"What makes you think I did it to save her?" Hiei turned away from the group. "I could have left her for dead."

"Yes and that would have counted as human murder, Hiei. I know you're better than that," Botan spoke up.

"You don't know anything about me, woman. So don't get on my case. I only did because I..." Hiei immediately stopped and remained silent. "Please, I simply did not want Pharaohmon to take another host."

The Detectives turned towards Hiei and wondered what had him acting strangely.

"Yeah, that's a really good point," Yusuke agreed. "I doubt any of us wanted to deal with that bastard again. Good thing you two took care of Pharaohmon!"

"Yes, and with Pharaohmon gone, we have a new enemy to worry about," Koenma reminded the Detectives.

"Do you know anything about the Rajita, Koenma?"

"Well, Kuwabara, I can say that I've kept an eye on them for a long time. They've been very distant from Earth for a long time. In fact, they came close to taking it over, along with the moon, thousands of years ago."

"So what drove them away?" Botan asked. "After all, I wasn't even serving under you at that time."

Koenma remained silent but not long before he answered, "That I cannot say for now. But you four need to keep an eye on those children. Make sure they don't let their powers go berserk, and assist the Sailor Senshi in any way you can. They will need help contending with the Rajita forces. These aliens are a serious threat and their leader is even stronger than Toguro."

"So, can you confirm us the identity of the leader?" Kurama approached the Spirit World ruler.

"Sorry, but that is classified information."

"How can we fight him if we don't know who we're up against?" Yusuke jumped to his feet and pointed at Koenma. "You're hiding something, pacifier!"

"Yeah, what's with the secrecy? Tell us what you know," Kuwabara demanded.

"Boys, that's enough," Botan scolded the pair. "You know you have a job to do. Now, I'll be coming down to assist you in anyway I can possible. But first I must take Koenma back..."

"That'll be all right, Botan. I get back myself. You stay with the boys and make sure they're doing their work," Koenma said as he waved off to the ferry girl.

"But, Koenma sir, I thought you needed me to train our new ferry girl recruits?"

"It's okay. I'll have someone cover for you, Botan. Report back when you have something on the lead. I'll be watching! Ciao!" Koenma said as he walked off.

"Phooey, and here I am left to baby sit our boys again," sighed Botan.

"C'mon, Botan! We've got some work to do, but first I was thinking we could go find Yui-chan," Yusuke suggested.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be buying some flowers for Keiko?" Kuwabara reminded his school rival.

With that said Yusuke panicked and nearly jumped out of his shoes. He had completely forgotten to buy his school friend flowers but then remembered the flower shop. Yui should at least be back from school by then and that was a plus for Yusuke.

"Yeah, let's go to the flower shop. I know I'll find Yui-chan there. Her godmother is already back to work," Yusuke said to the group. "We visit them and I can buy some flowers there for Keiko. Man, I can't believe I would forget!"

"Oh, Yusuke, you can be so forgetful over the smallest things," Botan sighed.

"By the way, Kuwabara," Kurama walked over beside the teen. "You had asked Yusuke about what we discovered when we were trapped inside the Mortal Kombat video game?"

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you what you found. You, Hiei and Urameshi were pretty quiet about it."

"Now this is something I'd like to know, too. If you don't mind," Botan overheard their discussion.

"You know the girl who joined us inside the game? The one we considered defenseless?" the half demon continued on. "Well, as it so happens, we discovered that she is one of the Sailor Senshi."

"What! You're not serious?" Kuwabara gasped out.

"You know you boys know the true identity of a Sailor Senshi?" Botan asked curiously. "Koenma knows their identities but he has classified that information, even from us ferry girls."

"Wow, I can't believe it! That girl even saved my life!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Though, she was wearing outfit from what expected. Which one was it?"

"Well, the one who accompanied us was Sailor Jupiter as she's the one who commands the power of thunder," answered Kurama. "You should be fortunate to have her save your life, Kuwabara."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Ha, so the big lug needed a woman to save his rear," Hiei remarked.

"All right, I've had it hear from you, Hiei!" Kuwabara growled and pulled up his sleeves.

"C'mon, you two not now!" Botan scolded the boys. "We don't have time for this!"

"Humph, I can't wait until one of those Sailors ends up kicking your rear, shorty. I'll bet my life savings on that," Kuwabara snorted.

"The day that happens is the day I start being nice to you," Hiei nodded his head in amusement. "The chances of that happening are **_VERY_** slim!"

As the two boys continued arguing, Botan tried to separate them from beating each other. Yusuke simply laughed it off and continued walking out of the park. Kurama remained calm despite the ensuing argument.

As the Spirit team departed from out of the park, an ominous figure was watching them depart from a corner and concealed his aura presence. It was fortunate that Hiei and Kurama did not pick up on his demonic scent. A pair of crimson eyes flared underneath a hood and a low chuckle was heard from this mysterious, sinister figure. Whatever this character was up to, it was not good news for the Spirit team.

* * *

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/4:20 PM**

Meanwhile, the young Aoshi Inuki arrived home after school. His home was also the same dojo his father had taught martial arts to his students. Aoshi had a strange feeling as soon as he stepped at the front of the entrance. He let out a deep gasp and exhaled. He didn't know what was bothering him but he proceeded onward to the front entrance. He opened the door carefully and poked his head inside. Strangely enough, there were no students and his father didn't seem to be home.

"Father? I'm home!" Aoshi called out and closed the door. "Father?"

There was silence. It was too eerily silent. Aoshi gulped and removed his shoes. Walking across the hall, Aoshi searched his surroundings and felt a slight chill.

"What's wrong with me? I'm feeling strange but I wonder why?" Aoshi whispered. "Father? Mother?"

The boy walked inside the kitchen and the window blinds were closed. The ceiling fan was on and moving around in a rapid, circular motion. Only a few rays of light from the top windows shone down across the room. Aoshi dropped his school bag and walked into the kitchen.

"The doors are open but nobody is home?" Aoshi wondered and opened the refrigerator. "I wonder where they could be. I might as well get myself something to eat before I leave to see Yui-chan."

The boy picked out two slices of bread, a package of turkey meat and some mustard. Just as he closed the refrigerator door, Mr. Inuki was close up face to face with Aoshi. Gasping out in surprise, Aoshi fell back and dropped his food essentials. The mustard bottle dropped and released mustard on the floor. The bread and the turkey meat fell to the ground. Aoshi looked up at his father, who appeared rather calm but his eyes were slightly intimidating. Normally, he would be gentle with his son, but he appeared to be upset.

"Fa... Father!" Aoshi exclaimed. "You scared me! Why is the door open?"

The older man remained silent and stood completely still. This was beginning to frighten the poor child.

"Father? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't tell your friends about your secret, did you?" the older man asked as his voice deepened with a dark, intimidating tone.

His gentle voice was now dark and frightening. It didn't even sound remotely human but a bit animalistic in nature. Even Aoshi was showing fear towards his own father.

"No. I haven't told them anything yet, father," Aoshi nodded his head nervously and felt nervous sweat on his face.

"Are you sure, Aoshi? Please, you must keep your secret hidden."

"I wouldn't tell anyone about my secret, father! Not even to Yui-chan and Cammy-chan!"

Okami kneeled down and looked deeply into his son's frightened eyes. He had never seen such fear from his own child and felt horrible for confronting him with this manner.

"Aoshi, I'm sorry I had to confront you like this, but I had to ask. I simply do not want our family secret to be public. Only mother knows about our secret."

"But I can't even tell Yui-chan and Cammy-chan? They're my best friends, father. There's no way I can hide my secret anymore."

Okami thought for a moment. "No you can't. It is very difficult and I feel it is not fair for you to keep this a secret from your dear friends. In fact, one of them is already become weary of us. Your friend, Cammy-chan, is the younger sister of the Miko Priestess who runs Hikawa Shrine. There's no doubt Cammy-chan has a strong spiritual awareness like her older sister, Rei Hino. Aoshi, because of that, I don't think it is possible for our secret to be concealed."

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do about it, father?"

The older man had a few moments to think this over and quickly came with one solution. He put his hands on Aoshi's shoulders and sighed.

"I want you to invite Cammy, Mokuba and Yui for a sleep over."

"What? You want me to invite them for a sleep over? Are you sure we can even do that?"

"They are your friends, Aoshi," Okami suggested. "I trust they are good kids. I can tell they are kind children. I want no excuses, Aoshi. Invite them for a sleepover and we'll see if they will find out about our secret."

"Father, I..."

"No buts Aoshi. Call them up and invite them. I want no arguments."

Aoshi was hesitant at first but soon submitted to his father's demands, "Yes, father. I will call them. I won't argue with you anymore."

"That's a good boy," nodded Okami as he smiled.

Without any further question, Aoshi walked out of the kitchen and to the dining room to dial up his friends' numbers by telephone. Okami let out another sigh and rubbed his temples with both hands. He was never going to forgive himself for what he was going to have his own son do when the girls arrive for the sleepover tonight.

"_Aoshi, for what I am going to have you do. I'll never forgive myself but you leave us no choice. You can't hide your secret anymore. Not as long as they can sense your true self. Please forgive me, my son."_

Once he thought about his son's fate, a single tear dropped down from the man's face and looked towards Aoshi's direction. Just what exactly was the boy's secret that had his father feeling uncomfortable for revealing? The terrifying revelation would soon be revealed. It will change Aoshi's life and relationship with his friends forever.

"_I'm sorry my son."

* * *

_

**Domino City/Local McDonalds/4:35 PM**

Within the city of Domino City district, the two girls who reunited a few days ago had explored the city for some shopping and other leisure activities. Now, both Mai and Serenity were famished. They had left to eat at a local McDonalds and converse with each other. In fact, Mai was ready to tell her the truth concerning her betrayal of Joey and his friends. She didn't want to do this, but there was no other choice. She would feel terribly guilty for not telling Serenity the truth.

Now was the perfect opportunity for Mai to reveal the truth to Joey's dear and sweet sister. Noticing the innocence from Serenity, Mai let out a deep sigh and sipped her soda.

"Mai, it's been so great for us to spend this much time together. I'm glad you liked my mother's cooking," Serenity smiled as she took a bite from a fry.

"Yeah..." Mai replied and deeply sighed.

"What's wrong, Mai? You've been quiet for the past hour. Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, Serenity, I have to tell you that Yugi, Joey and the others don't even know I'm here yet."

"I know that, but is there a problem with talking about them? You haven't even mentioned them once in the three days we've spent together."

"That's because I'm not ready to face them again."

Once Mai said this, Serenity gasped with a confused look on her face. She didn't know whether to think Mai was hiding a painful truth from her.

"What's the problem? Was there something that happened between you guys?" Serenity asked as her eyes looked into Mai's. "Hum?"

Mai closed her eyes and reminisced the entire moments that led to her betrayal of her friends. The Seal of Orichalcos crossed her mind as well as her duel against Joey. It appeared neither Joey nor Yugi had already told Serenity about the events of the Orichalcos. Serenity didn't even know about Mai aligning herself with Dartz and being one of the Doom Organization's warriors. This will not only impact their friendship greatly but it will become complicated for both of them.

Then, after a few minutes of hesitation and reminiscing, Mai finally revealed the truth to Serenity.

"It's because of the moment of my own weakness, I betrayed our friendship," Mai spoke up for Serenity to hear.

As soon as she heard this from Mai, Serenity couldn't help but gasp out in utter disbelief and gasped horror.

"You what?"

"That's right, Serenity. That is exactly what I said," Mai nodded as she looked directly into younger Wheeler. "Because of my moment of weakness, I made a bad choice and I betrayed Joey. I betrayed him and his friends, including Yugi. I joined with the Doom Organization and helped them in their scheme with the Orichalcos stones. I had to steal the souls of innocent people along with a few accomplices. All I wanted was to get rid of my nightmares and become strong enough to defeat Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. But all I received from this were bitter victories and worse nightmares because I was being selfish. Serenity, I'm sorry for what I've done for my own selfish reasons. I truly am."

Mai's eyes developed beads of tears and looked into Serenity's hurtful eyes. The blonde turned away from Serenity to hide her weakness. The young Wheeler girl's face showed a disappointment. She felt ashamed to even consider Mai a strong role model to look up to. She felt hurt for what Mai had done and for betraying her own sister.

"I never thought you would do something stupid like that, Mai," Serenity spoke with pained strain in her voice as a few tears dropped from her eyes. "Joey always told me how much stronger you were."

"If I was stronger, I would have defeated Marik and all of this would be avoided," Mai snapped angrily.

However, much to Mai's surprise, Serenity retorted and snapped at the blonde, "I didn't mean on those stupid games, Mai! I mean in **_life_**!"

Mai blinked several times in surprised shock at how Serenity aggressively snapped. Even Serenity was surprised. Mai wondered hat did she meant by 'life'. Then, Serenity observed through the window to see her own refection on the glass.

She sighed sadly and turned her attention back to Mai, "You may not know Mai, but our parents are divorced."

"Joey mentioned this to me before. You live with your mother while Joey lives your father."

"But he never mentioned the reason, did he?"

Mai nodded her head in reply. She never asked about the reason why his and Serenity's parents were divorced. She felt it wasn't her business to know. However, now she was more curious than ever to know about the Wheeler family history.

"Our father is an alcoholic. He used to come home late at night and fight with my mother, even beat her."

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing from the pre-teen. Then, Serenity continued on with her story.

"After they got divorced, my mother gained custody of me and she left Joey behind with our father."

"How could she do that? You father was an alcoholic!" Mai exclaimed. "Everybody knows a child can't live with an alcoholic, even if it's their parents."

"I said the same thing to her, Mai. You know what she said? It was because Joey looked a lot like his father. She was afraid that Joey would have drinking problems and eventually face the same problems as our father. Ever since the divorce, they never talked to each other again. Even after my operation they still rejected each other. I suppose Joey still blames our mother for leaving him behind."

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing from Serenity. It was a startling yet a complicated family history for the Wheelers. Joey always appeared so happy with his goofy smile. She never would think behind that happy face had a sad and traumatizing past.

"Joey joined a gang to forget about his problems. That was where he met Tristan. But even being a gang member, he would never hurt someone weaker than him. Then, they met Yugi. You may not know it Mai but they weren't friends in the beginning. My brother and Tristan used to bully Yugi."

Once revealing this startling truth, Mai's eyes widen in surprised shock. She didn't think it was ever possible. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were the closest of friends now. She couldn't imagine those two, especially Joey, ever picking on a good boy like Yugi Muto.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I am not," Serenity sighed and nodded her head. "Joey told me everything when he was with me in the hospital for the operation on my eyes. I was also surprised when he told me that."

"How the heck did they become friends? I would never become a friend of a bully. I had problems with those jerks in school, too."

"Well, it's because Yugi protected Joey and Tristan from an even bigger bully. He told him that they were his friends. Joey didn't believe it when he hard that. After that, he changed for the better to try to become someone worthy to be Yugi's friend. Since then, they've become virtually inseparable."

Mai couldn't believe this. She never knew anything about this from Joey. Even after living a difficult life, he still kept smiling. He loved his friends and his sister. Then, she remembered something he said to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As Mai sat inside her car, she looked up at the blonde-haired teen. It was half a day after the final duel between Yugi and Marik. Joey looked at Mai and smiled to her gently._

"_You're stronger Mai. You're even stronger than me."_

"_I lost in our duel, you moron! You're stronger than me!"_

"_True, but in life, you're stronger than me."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, I mean it, Mai," Joey nodded his head in reply._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Now Mai understood what Joey meant she was stronger in the life duel. She had difficulties and that was true. Yet, she still managed to defeat all of the challenges that life presented. In Joey's case, he made some bad decisions and paid for them with a heavy price. If it wasn't for Yugi accepting him as a friend, he may have still been affiliated with a gang and become a heartless bully with no future in life. However, there was one thing she couldn't understand.

"He never forgave your mother for leaving him behind, so why did he never give up on me after I betrayed him?"

"That's a question you have to ask Joey yourself," Serenity answered.

With that said Mai got up and faced Serenity with a sad smirk.

"Can you do a favor for me, Serenity? Don't tell your brother, Yugi or the others that I'm back in town. I need to get back home to think this over."

"I won't tell them, but just do me a favor. Don't make the same mistake my mother made to Joey. If you do, he might not forgive you again."

"I understand. Looks like I'll be heading back home, Serenity. It's been fun but I have to think this over alone and on my own time. If you don't mind."

"That's okay, Mai. It was fun having you around," Serenity slightly smiled and finished her drink. "We'll go back to my home so you can get your things."

"Thanks, kiddo."

"And, Mai..."

"Yeah, Serenity?"

The young Wheeler looked up at Mai and nodded with a smirk.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. I know it pained you to tell me the truth, but I think you did the right thing. I'm still disappointed in you, but I don't hate you for what you did. You need to tell my brother about this. He has every right to know, Mai. If you let him down, you're letting me down."

"I'm not going to let this one slip up, Serenity. I promise you," Mai assured the girl.

With that, Mai walked out through the door first and waited for Serenity to clean up. There were a lot of things that she didn't know about Joey, but she learned a lot about his past. She realized that there was more to Joey than a cocky, happy boy with a strong dedication for friendship. Then, she sighed heavily.

"It seems even in life you're stronger than me, Joseph."

Just as Serenity threw away her trash, there was a hooded man wearing street clothes watching her from the corner. He had overheard the girls' conversation and the mention of the Orichalcos. Certainly most interesting was the fact that Mai also mentioned the Doom Organization and their soul collecting mission. However, he also was interested in the girl that spoke with Mai. He watched Serenity walking by and out the door to meet with Mai. The man removed his shades and his eyes flashed with a neon green aura.

"So, that female was affiliated with the ones who used the Orichalcos stones on earth? Interesting, then she had met the human named Dartz. But this other girl, who is she? I sense a pure and innocent soul from her. This is a perfect target for me to capture. I will keep a close eye on them until I deem it necessary to steal their souls. Until then, I must proceed with Chameleo to carry out our mission. We shall meet again, ladies."

With that said the man walked out of the McDonalds restaurant and turned towards an empty alleyway. There were no people to see him and this gave him the chance to revert back. Within an instant, the man's skin turned green and his outfit became leather black. It was none other than the Rajita general Morpheous. Levitating upwards, Morpheous looked down across the city and scanned for many strong power auras.

"_So far nothing yet," _Morpheous thought as he scanned. _"All right, I will just have to... Wait, I'm picking up the presence of the four children Lord Ghidorah has spoken of. Yes, I sense they are holding the four Beast items."_

Suddenly, before Morpheous realized it, Chameleo appeared at the top of a building roof. He kneeled down and looked upward to his general.

"Chameleo, it's good to see you arriving on schedule. Now, we can begin with our operation. I have pinpointed our targets."

"The four human children with the beast cards, General Morpheous?"

"That is correct. Apparently, they will be attending a festivity and that is where we will strike. Chameleo, I will leave it to you to blend in with the crowds under disguise."

"Yes, my lord. So it will be an espionage assignment then?"

"Affirmative, Chameleo, stay hidden in disguise until I give my command to attack. I, too, will be at event under disguise with back-up in case the Sailor Senshi interferes. There is no doubt these children already have them as their insurance policy."

"Understood, General Morpheous. Anything else I should know?"

"No, that will be all. It's time we move out and make up for the failures of my fellow generals. Let us now proceed!"

"Yes, my general!"

The two Rajita quickly disappeared out of sight as they set off to implement their espionage operation. Unbeknownst to them, Renamon and Inumon were both watching from the distance. They had overheard everything the two Rajita were planning and gave each other a nod simultaneously. There was no doubt the digimon were going to be there and ready to prevent another Rajita pre-emptive strike.

"Looks like we'll be crashing the party, too, Renamon."

"But, we must advise caution. I sense these two will be crafty," Renamon replied. _"And their ability to shape shift will make it difficult for me since they can change their scent. I will have to find Rika and warn her."

* * *

_

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:15 PM**

On the other side of Tokyo, within Juuban District, the shrine grounds of Hikawa was currently at peace since three days ago. Usagi and Mamoru were staying over at the Tsukino family residence while Ami went to stay with Makoto and Minako in their apartment. It was all too peaceful, and perhaps just what the shrine's Miko wanted. Currently, she was undergoing some of her training in case of another Rajita attack. These aliens had pushed her to the point where she was forced to train nearly every day. She was getting stronger and more graceful in her movements.

The fiery Miko Priestess was garbed in a black halter top, fiery red sweatpants and with bare feet. Her hair tied up with a white cloth and sitting by her side appeared to be a Japanese kitana inside a sheath. Her eyes studied the fire and began chanting in prayer to the sacred flames. Flocking by her side were her two crows, Phobos and Deimos. They watched the beautiful priestess chanting and moving her hands out in motion. For every chant, the crows edged closer to her side. They protected her like guardians and moved their heads along with her graceful hand motions.

Then, she stood up on her feet with the sheath in her right hand. Her eyes remained closed and became tranquil with the sacred spirits watching her. The flames were still burning passionately just as brightly as the Miko's heart. Rei held the sheath out in front of her and wrapped her left hand around it. Then, she took her right hand and gripped the handle of the kitana. Throwing the sheath to one side, the Miko held the majestic kitana in front of her and opened her eyes. They were burning passionately with a beautiful sense of fire imagery. She let out a deep breath, took a step forward and swung the sword in front of her with a perfect stroke. The vibration of the kitana blade echoed out and broke the silence.

Rei gripped the handle tighter and jumped back. She gracefully landed on her feet and delivered sideway slash with the kitana. Turning around, there was a large bag standing out. Narrowing her eyes towards it, Rei delivered an overhead swing and cut a clean stroke horizontally. She followed up with a vertical strike and watched as the bag was cut down in four pieces. Jumping back on her feet, Rei tilted the kitana to one side and gripped her right hand on the handle. Her eyes were now on a punching bag. There was a picture of a Rajita alien taped on the front with a bulls eye target on it. No doubt she was aiming for a head on strike. Sprinting across, she pointed her kitana forward and stabbed the tip directly through it. Following the strike, she gripped the handle and pushed up to slash the blade through. The bag was cut clean from the midsection up.

Jumping back, Rei landed on her feet like a cat and continued holding a firm grip on the handle. Beads of sweat came down her forehead, but she was seemingly enjoying this workout. She needed to perfect her skills to battle any Rajita threats. With Usagi back in town, she was determined to protect her at all costs.

"_Usagi, I vow to protect you and do the best I can to fulfill my role as Princess of Mars," _the raven-haired beauty thought. _"This sword truly is helping me find the precise target points of my opponent. At this rate, I will only get better. Shinto spirits continue to guide me through my training and give me the strength to fight."_

As those thoughts crossed her mind, she stepped into a swordsman stance and held the handle beside her back. She placed her left hand on the very tip of the blade. Then, after a few moments of holding her stance, she charged forward with the kitana and stabbed it through a target on the door. Followed by that, she back flipped back and threw out a martial arts punch. Then she delivered another punch with her left hand. After five sets of two punches, Rei delivered a side kick with her right leg on the punching bag she had cut through. Another kick and another one. Rei jumped back and once again thrust her fists forward. Then, as she turned around to deliver another punch, the door opened up and who would come popping in? None other than the cheery Usagi.

Poking her head inside, Usagi called out for her friend and smiled, "REI-CHAN! IT'S ME- OH NO!"

As soon as she realized Usagi was poking her head in, Rei lost her frame of mind and punched her fist against the wall beside the blonde. The fist of the Miko was barely inches away from popping Usagi in the face. The Odango girl fell back on her butt and looked up at Rei, who was sweating and eyes widening.

"Oh, Usagi! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but that was a close one, Rei-chan! You nearly took my head off!"

"Well, you should have knocked first, Usagi," Rei sighed as she extended a hand for Usagi.

Nodding in reply, Usagi accepted Rei's offer, grabbed the Miko's hand and lifted herself on her feet. Usagi dusted herself off and apologized.

"I should have knocked you're right, Rei-chan. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's all right, Usagi," the Miko nodded in reply and crossed her arms.

"Did I just interrupt your training, Rei-chan? You're all sweaty."

"Yeah, I've been trying to perfect my skills in case of another Rajita attack."

"I see. Well, I'm happy to see you're training. I think it's great."

"Yeah and I'd like to do the best I can to train Takato-kun," Rei wiped her face with a towel and sipped a water bottle.

"Since when did you start training like this?"

"A little bit after you left for America. I needed something to do besides tending to the shrine and other activities. I'm getting very good results out of this."

"Wow, you're so dedicated, Rei-chan. That's what I've always liked about you."

Smiling to the Moon Princess, Rei smiled and nodded, "Thanks Usagi-chan."

"I just came by here to ask if you were still on for tonight?"

"Of course, we're going there to support Minako-chan, right? I know she and her team of girls will do great."

"Yeah, that's right. It'll be at seven tonight?"

"Yes, and I think I should get showering soon."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to watch some more of your training. I like to see how flawless your moves are."

"You do? I didn't think you'd care for this type of stuff? You wouldn't even want to touch a sword in the first place."

"Hey, I held a sword when I fought with Galaxia if you recall-"

"Um, I was dead, Odango-Atama," Rei corrected her friend and cleared her throat.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Man, I feel so stupid!" Usagi laughed out and lightly bonked herself on the head.

"Silly Usagi," Rei sighed and pulled the kitana sword out of the wall.

"Wow, that sword is so cool," Usagi eyed the kitana.

"Want to hold it?"

"Me? No, that's ok. I think swords are more of your kind of thing."

"All right, your loss," Rei shrugged as she gripped the handle. "Now, watch what I've learned from the benefits of my training, Usagi-chan. Who knows? Maybe I can teach you some new things."

"Maybe, but please do show me!" Usagi kneeled down and giggled excitedly.

"Sure, now pay close attention."

However, before Rei had a chance to demonstrate her swordswoman skills, the door opened and Cammy came walking in. Rei and Usagi turned to find the little girl standing by with a cell phone in hand.

"Cammy-chan, what is it?" Rei asked her younger sibling.

"I was just invited for a sleepover at Aoshi-kun's place. He invited me, Yui-chan, and Mokuba-kun, but he can't make it. I was wondering if I could go over. I'm sorry if this means if I have to miss out on Minako-chan's game. I hope she won't be upset that I didn't come."

"Oh, Cammy-chan, you don't have to be sorry. They're your friends," Rei smiled and walked over to Cammy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they invited you and I have nothing against you going. Besides, Minako-chan will understand. She knows how much you value the friendship with Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun. No, you can go."

"Thanks, sister, but are you sure you aren't upset?"

"Hey, if Rei-chan says it's ok, then I say it's okay, too," Usagi nodded in agreement. "Cammy-chan, you have some wonderful friends. You should go and see them. We'll be sure to cheer Minako-chan for you. Ok?"

"If you say so," Cammy smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, sister, Usagi-san."

"What time will you be leaving?" Rei asked her sister.

"Well, I was thinking about leaving the same time as you guys. I say around 6:30. Don't worry, I asked Yui-chan to come by and pick me up. We'll make it over in no time."

"Are you sure you don't need your big sisters to drop you off?" Usagi said.

"No, it'll be okay but I appreciate the offer," Cammy bowed respectfully. "Oh, it's almost 5:30!"

"Yeah, I was going to take a bath before we get going," Rei replied. "Ok, how about you and Usagi watch me train a few more minutes?"

"Sure, I'd like that, sister," Cammy nodded. "Usagi-san, you should really see my sister when she trains. She's so flawless."

"I'm sure she is, Cammy-chan," agreed Usagi.

As Rei prepared to start training, the crows flew over to Cammy's side. The little girl giggled happily as she scooped Deimos in her hands and watched Phobos land on her right shoulder.

"Hi, guys! Were you keeping my sister company before we got here?" Cammy talked to the crows.

"_Wow, Cammy-chan can even talk to the crows. That is so cool," _the Odango girl thought. _"At least they don't argue and nag on these two like Luna does to me. It's so cool seeing you train like this, Rei-chan. If only I had enough heart to train and be graceful like you. Well, only can only hope, but I'm happy to have you as my closest friend. You are one of a kind."

* * *

_

**Domino City/5:30 PM**

Later in the afternoon in Domino, rush hour was in place and the streets were becoming crowded with a large collection of cars stuck in traffic. Horns were heard honking in the background as well as profanities. Passing long on the sidewalk were Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. They had just left eating from a pizza buffet with their stomachs full. Joey and Tristan both rubbed their bellies in satisfaction from the five plates of pepperoni pizza they consumed.

"Man, those were some good pizzas! Whew, remind me to slow down when I eat!" Joey let out a breath of relief. "Good thing I drank some soda to wash that pizza down."

"Same here! Man, I ate like a pig!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Well, I'd say you were more like a warthog," Tea remarked and looked to Yugi. "I still can't believe what happened with Kaiba. That Richard kid really was a great duelist."

"With a strong dragon deck, too," Yugi nodded. "But I feel bad for Kaiba. I feel his pride was crushed."

"Oh, c'mon, guys! I thought this was something we were hoping to see happen! That rich punk got his butt kicked and I was there to witness it!" Joey said with pride. "I just wish it could have been me out there."

"I don't think anyone would want to see a repeat of your Battle City duel again," Tristan said.

"Yeah but I had Kaiba reeling in that duel and I would have won, too!" Joey replied. "So, anything yet about ol' Kaiba, Yugi?"

"Nothing yet, Joey. Mokuba called me to let me know that he has an announcement to make today," Yugi responded. "I just wonder what Kaiba has in mind."

"Guess we'll just have to find out," Tea shrugged.

Then, as the group passed by, they noticed a news breaking report on a set of television sets stacked together inside an electronics store. Joey pointed out to the TV monitor as it featured live coverage from outside Kaiba Corp.

"Hey, looks guys. I think this is what Mokuba may be talking about," Joey pointed to the TV.

"Yeah, but I wonder what Kaiba has to announce?" wondered Tristan.

"I'd say probably how he got his butt kicked by the duelist from England!"

"That's enough, Joey. This maybe serious and we need to know what Kaiba has to say," Yugi stated as his eyes viewed the monitor. _"I hope this doesn't mean what I think."_

"**_Hello again, this Rina Yamazaki of TV Nihon news! I am reporting with live coverage from outside Kaiba Corp where the company's CEO and former World Champion duelist, Seto Kaiba, is set to make an announcement that will shake the foundation of the Dueling World. Oh, and we're not going to have to wait any longer! Here comes, Seto Kaiba!"_**

As Kaiba came into view in front of a podium, Yugi and his friends watched carefully to await the CEO's announcement. Joey clenched his fists and glared a hole through Seto on the TV.

Seto set himself up against the podium and started speaking through the microphone to make his announcement concerning his future. The crowd was now hushing down for the former champion to speak.

"**_Good day, Japan, as you know I am Seto Kaiba. For years, I have run Kaiba Corp after I inherited it from my step father and turned it from one of the world's leading companies of conventional weaponry into the world's leading gaming technological industries. We have conquered the competition and introduced the concept of the popular Duel Monsters game. We have outsold every other toy and gaming product. As well as the company's CEO, I, too, am the world's former champion. I have competed in the best tournaments and dueled my toughest competition I could ever find. However, as of late, I have lost my fire passion in competition. There is a new project I have set into motion as we speak and I will introduce it to Kaibaland Theme Park in the future. However, I am here to make my important announcement. As of today, I proclaim official retirement from the Duel Monsters competition. I have now appointed my young brother, Mokuba, to carry out the Kaiba name. He has volunteered to continue dueling in my honor and this will allow me to work on my upcoming project!"_**

"_**Mr. Kaiba, what kind of project do you planned for Kaibaland Theme Park?"**_

"_**I won't reveal it yet. You will have to wait just like every one else. You will find out in due time."**_

Upon hearing this startling revelation, Yugi and his friends couldn't believe what they heard. Even Joey appeared shocked yet upset.

"No! He can't quit! I haven't even avenged my losses to that punk!" Joey growled angrily. "It's not true!"

"Down boy," Tristan attempted to calm his friend down. "Can you believe this, guys?"

"I'm speechless! To think that Richard has driven him to permanently retire from Duel Monsters," Tea watched the TV monitor. "Yugi, what do you think?"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Yugi spoke up. "When I watched Kaiba leaving the dueling arena, I noticed emptiness in his eyes."

"What do you mean by that, Yug?" Joey asked curiously.

"I mean to say that Kaiba had already lost interest in Duel Monsters competition," Yugi answered. "Richard did something that more than crush his pride. He seemingly has taken the fire right out of Kaiba. It's a shame, too, because he would have a chance to rebound from the loss. I feel bad for Kaiba you guys."

"From a dueling standpoint, I'll agree but he is still a jerk," Joey spat out. "Without him around, I have a chance to actually establishing myself as a duelist. I won't have to worry about Kaiba kicking me to the curb and calling me a 'dog'!"

"Or a monkey," Tristan reminded the blonde duelist.

"Hey, no need to pour salt on open wounds. That monkey comment really stings!"

"I know what you mean, Yugi. It's going to feel different knowing Kaiba won't be around to duel anymore," Tea nodded. "But people and times change. I think he might be realizing that the next generation of duelists are simply getting better and replacing the old guard. Yugi, I would be careful when dueling these young duelists. If Richard and his siblings were any indication..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Tea," Yugi said and watched the TV monitor.

"So, what can we do about it? Let Kaiba retire, at least Mokuba will duel and I know he isn't a creep like his older brother," Joey said.

"Man, you really are letting out your frustrations, Joey!" Tristan steered away from his friend. "I'd hate to see you say that in Kaiba's face."

"Look, Kaiba is old news. This is Joey Wheeler's time to shine, baby!" Joey stood out and pointed his finger up. "Fate is going to be on my side!"

"Well, first you'll have to duel Yugi first if you hope to be number one, Joey," Tea said. "But that'll be a duel I look forward to seeing again."

"Yeah, we'll show the newcomers how we pros roll! Right, Yug?"

"We sure will, Joey," Yugi nodded in reply. "No doubt we'll be ruling the rankings."

"And there are still the Grandra siblings to worry about. Remember, Joey, the little girl whooped you."

"No need to remind me, Tristan. I know," Joey growled under his breath. "Ooo, wait until I get another shot at her!"

"Then Richard can be someone I look forward in dueling myself. Well, guys, all I can say is that this is really a changing of the guard. This is a chance for up and comers to show what they've got. Still it's a shame Kaiba is retiring from dueling altogether," Yugi sighed. _"Atemu, what do you think?"_

"_Kaiba's departure leaves a huge gap for many duelists to fill his vacancy. You are the top duelist in the world but there are many contenders that could rival you. If Richard was any indication, you had better consider updating your deck and implementing new strategies to become a better duelist. I have confidence you can do it, Yugi. Just believe in yourself. There is no doubt you can continue along with Joey."_

"_Thanks and with your coaching I believe I can become a better duelist on my own. It's going to be a shame when we separate."_

"_All good things have to come to an end, Yugi. Until then, we still have to combat the alien threats that have a connection with the Orichalcos."_

"_That's true and with our allies we'll put a stop to these aliens for good!" _

"Hey, Yug! Weren't you going to take us to see Grandpa?" Joey called out to the spiky-haired duelist.

"Oh yeah! I'm coming, Joey!" Yugi replied and gave chase to his friends. "Wait for me!"

* * *

**Digital World/Within Demon's Fiend Castle/6:00 PM**

Meanwhile, deep within the territory of Zhuqiaomon's Digital World, there stood a medieval, gothic temple near a dark mountain range. There was no sunlight penetrating through the darkness and very few digimon would even bother to reside in this region. The only exceptions were demon-types, archfiends and viral digimon. In this case, this castle was built and ruled over by the digimon demon lord, Demon. Also sharing the castle were members of his Demon Corps: Skull Satanmon, Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon.

Recently moving in with the Demon Corps were Black Guilmon, General Scorpionus and Atolmdramon. Accompanying them were new recruits: Puppetmon and Yamidramon. They were on a mission of finding the seven pieces to revive the lost Demon Digimon God, Valmarmon. However, with no available resources, they lacked the technology to build a tracking device to trace the pieces.

Deep within the underground chamber of Demon's castle, there was a meeting taking place with Black Guilmon and his recruits. The setting was a laboratory with lots of test tubes and capsules containing formulas. Black Guilmon hopped off a stool and carefully placed a test tube inside a holster.

Black Guilmon examined the writing on the piece of paper between his claws and nodded accordingly, "Oh, this is perfect! Too perfect if I do say so myself!"

Walking back inside the laboratory, Yamidramon and Atolmdramon were nearby and watched their leader walking to another section of the laboratory. Atolmdramon were the first to speak after a few moments of hushed silence.

"What is the matter with you? You sure look a bit happier ever since we brainwashed those five Digimon to become our servants," Atolmdramon said.

Yamidramon nodded and replied, "Yeah and out of five, we only got one perfect result while the three are acting like characters from a TV show and the fifth one is a total goofball!"

Sitting down at his desk, Black Guilmon picked up a device and snickered, "Boys, I have figured out on how we can power up a device using this collection of junk I've found outside Demon's castle!"

"Wait, you found a power source to help us build us a device to track the seven pieces?" Yamidramon asked in confusion.

Nodding, Black Guilmon held up the blueprints, "Correct! On this piece of paper lies the answer we need! Tell me! What type of Duel Monster cards does Mr. Yugi Muto use?"

"What? Why do we need to know what cards that brat kid uses?" asked Yamidramon. "Why would we even need stupid cards in the first place?"

"Just answer my question, dodo brains," Black Guilmon crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Confused, Atolmdramon simply answered, "Erm, well. From what I saw at the Shadow Tournament and the games in the human world, I remember a Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Mystical Elf, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, Watapon, and Buster Blader. Oh, those three giant colorful monsters! Then there's the Dark Paladin, Giga the Fierc..."

Black Guilmon was quick to cut him off.

"The three giant colorful monsters are the **_EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS_**!" Black Guilmon screamed out at Atolmdramon. "Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra! **_THEY_** are the main power source for device we need to find the seven pieces of Valmarmon!"

Blinking rapidly, Atolmdramon shook his head and spoke out towards the leader.

"Are you NUTS? How can three crumby cards power up a dangerous device like that?"

Grinning, Black Guilmon turned his attention to Atolmdramon.

"It's simple, Atolmdramon. I have detected powerful energy coming from the three cards when Yugi held them up to get rid of Pharaohmon's men! In fact, there's no doubt he will use them again against the invaders that are currently been seen and attacking Earth. Men, we shall steal the Egyptian God cards for the main power source!"

"Not trying to be negative but there are a few problems with that idea," Yamidramon responded to Black Guilmon's idea. "First of all, the cards are with Yugi in the real world. Second of all, he has that Millennium Puzzle of his. If we go near it, he will stop us!"

That is when Black Guilmon held up a small handheld device. The two dramon digimon examined the device carefully.

"**_THIS_** will solve our problems gentlemen! This will block out the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle's senses when we send someone to steal the cards! Whoever wears this around their arm, the ancient spirit of the Pharaoh will never be able to detect his presence. Thus, grabbing these rare cards will be so simple. There is all but one concern though."

Yamidramon grunted and looked Black Guilmon in the eye, "And what's that?"

Grumbling, Black Guilmon tapped his forehead, "This device can only work with Digimon with a very low IQ. In other words, we are going to have to send an idiot on this mission!"

Chuckling, Atolmdramon directed his thumb to a room, "Pretty simple! We have those Husky sisters to deal with this problem of yours. Seeing as they now have the personalities of those girls from that _Totally Spies_ show."

"I'm not sure Sam the Huskymon, Alex the Belle Huskymon and Clover the Shadow Huskymon will pull this mission off!" Yamidramon balled out in laughter.

Shaking his head in reply, Black Guilmon pointed to the door.

"I am sure that our perfect subject to collect the cards will come through that door."

And that was when the door opened and followed a dramatic entrance by the biggest idiot of Demon's group. A clattering of bones was heard and then stifled laughter.

"Hello? Ah! It's good to finally get out of that room! I get cluster phobic!" Skull Satanmon exclaimed and walked out of the door. "So, anyone got any cheeseburgers?"

Upon this grand entrance, both Atolmdramon and Yamidramon sweat dropped. Black Guilmon stood beside Skull Satanmon and offered him a cheeseburger. The skeleton happily snatched the burger and swallowed it whole.

Atolmdramon face palmed himself and muttered to himself, "Are you sure those Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic games don't exist?"

"So, who are the other two digimon you've captured?" Yamidramon asked his fellow Dramon partner.

"I managed to capture a Betamon and a Biyomon a little while ago," Atolmdramon smirked deviously. "You should have seen the looks on their faces! It was like this..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Several days ago, Biyomon and Betamon were seen walking back to a village after eating at a local restaurant. Their stomachs were satisfied from the buffet and were eager to get some rest._

"_Boy! Am I famished, Biyomon!"_

"_You said it, Betamon! I can hardly even breathe!"_

_Before they advanced towards their village, a clawed hand popped out of the ground to snatch both digimon. Then, the hand pulled them down and loud chuckling echoed from underground._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Atolmdramon snickered to himself and looked back to this. Yamidramon stood there with a sweat drop coming down his head.

"Then, I took them to the laboratory, tied them to brainwashing machine Black Guilmon built with the three Huskymon sisters and it planted computer chips into their brains. The chips will allow us to control them. Man, you should just see how obedient they are. I have to tell you about the whole experience for another time!"

"Yes, but you did alter and mix the chips up in the process. Still, they are my new servants. Unfortunately, we can't use them for combat for they will be useful for my laboratory."

"So, are you really willing to use bonehead over here for the mission?"

"Yeah, but this something I'd like to call 'Mission: Impossible To Fail'," Black Guilmon proclaimed. "What do you think? Not a bad operation title?"

"Well, all I can say your going to get sued for copyright infringement," Atolmdramon commented. "But, hey, whatever works."

"Good! Now, Skull Satanmon, are you ready for you assignment?"

"Ready and willing, Black Guilmon!" Skull Satanmon gave a salute to the genius digimon.

"Oh, why me...?" sighed Black Guilmon. "Why, why me?"

* * *

**Shibuya University/Volleyball Court Stadium/7:20 PM**

The two teams stared at each other fiercely, each girl concentrating on the game. This was a monumental evening since it featured the national champion high school volleyball team competing against the best girls volleyball team Shibuya University has had in ten years. Both teams were entering with an undefeated record and the stands were crowded with legions of fans from both schools. College-age and high school students were there to support their respective teams. Twenty minutes into the match, the home team was leading two games to none against the high school team in a best-of-five set; the score of the current round was **10-7** in favor of the high-school team.

Both sides had the basic formation of 6-2. The two leaders of the respective teams, Jaarin Wong and Minako Aino, were the game's main attractions. Cheering on both team leaders were their friends: the Digimon Tamers and the Sailor Senshi. Amongst the Tamers that arrived for Jaarin were Henry, Suzie, Takato, Himura, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Their digimon were in disguise in order to prevent any commotion from the large crowds. Supporting Minako were Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Wow, that high school team is pretty damn good," Makoto observed the game. "They're really showing great effort against Minako's team. The past two games were close, and it looks like they might win this round."

"Minako-chan is looking so great out there!" Usagi cheered on for her friend. "Go, Minako-chan!"

"But that girl is pretty good herself," Hotaru pointed to Jaarin.

"What do you know about her, Hotaru?" asked Setsuna.

"She and her team competed against our high school team. It was a pretty close game and they managed to defeat us by two."

"Wow, that's amazing and here they are with an undefeated streak still intact," Ami spoke as her eyes were on a book she was reading.

"Hey, Ami-chan! Is that a book you're reading? We're here to support Minako-chan. Besides, we're on a month's vacation," Usagi proclaimed. "Can you at least give it a rest?"

"Sorry, but this book was getting good," Ami blushed and closed her book. "But I was paying attention to the announcer's voice blaring out from the speakers."

"Oh yeah, you've got a good point," Makoto nodded. "Still, I'd watch Minako in this game. She is looking great out there!"

"Not to mention that she's showing great leadership skills," Rei watched the game progress. _"Seriously, why couldn't Minako-chan be more serious with her role as a Senshi? I have to scold her to get something right."_

"All right, they just made another score!" Usagi happily called out. "You rock their world, Minako-chan!"

"Usagi! Will you behave yourself and sit down?" Rei spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry, Rei-chan! I just couldn't contain myself there."

Popping their heads out of Ami's basket, Luna and Artemis watched the game taking place. The white cat was happily watching Minako countering a ball and batting it away on the other side to score another point.

"I have to say Artemis that Minako-chan is such an excellent player and really displays great leadership skills for her team."

"Yeah, but I still yet have to get her to be more serious when she's fighting as a Senshi. Sometimes, I even wonder if Mina is cut out to be leader."

"She can, but you have to be the one that lets her know that."

"Lately, it's been Rei-chan that has been acting more of the mature leader of the Senshi with Usagi living with Mamoru in America."

"Rei-chan, too, has done a fabulous job of keeping the girls together and in line. She's certainly strict but very effective. I'm sure she will straighten up Minako."

"Let's hope so, Luna, for the girls' sake," Artemis nodded in reply.

-

The Tamers were cheering on for Jaarin to rebound and mount a comeback in the game. Henry and Suzie hollered out for give their sister the motivation to play strong.

"C'mon, Jaarin!" Suzie called out to her sister.

"This college team is really giving them a run for their money," Henry remarked and observed the game. "But Jaarin seems her confident self as usual!"

"Your sister is really good, Henry," Takato said. "I mean the way she leads the team."

"My sister has always been great with communication and coordinating with plays. She's like that in basketball, too. She really learns from her mistakes and makes up for them. That's what makes a good leader because it gives her team more motivation."

"Heh, yeah, I know I learned the hard way of being a leader," the goggle head chuckled. "Having fun, Guilmon?"

"Yeah! This popcorn is really good," Guilmon said as he dumped a bag of popcorn into his mouth.

"Eh, the popcorn is a little stale if you ask me," Kazu remarked.

Sitting together, Himura and Jeri observed the game. Inumon couldn't help but notice just how close the two appeared to be and smiled warmly. Terriermon poked the canine's side and cleared his throat.

"So, when are they going to smooch, Inumon?" Terriermon snickered.

"What?"

"You know the birds, the bees and all that other stuff."

"Terriermon! C'mon, man, they're still young!" Inumon picked Terriermon up and shook him. "They're not ready for that!"

"Hey, what's the problem, Inumon?" Himura asked his partner and turned around.

"Um, well, nothing, Himura, old buddy. You just enjoy the game with Jeri," Inumon held Terriermon behind his back and waved.

"All right then, but be on your best behavior."

"Riiiiiight," Inumon chuckled.

"So, are they more than just friends, Inumon?" Terriermon whispered behind the mongrel's back and snickered.

"Will you keep it down, you little rodent?" Inumon growled under his breath. "I'm serious. Renamon and I found out that there might be Rajita here."

"What? Are you serious?" Terriermon gasped. "I don't smell anything."

"Apparently, this one is blending in with the crowds."

"You mean like a shape shifter? Renamon has the best senses out of all of us. She can find the Rajita jerk without any trouble."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but even Renamon had trouble locating them when she and I were on patrol. We didn't find them until they revealed themselves in an alley. They had thrown off even her keen sense of smell. She couldn't even pick up on their presence period."

"Wow that sounds bad. So, how do we know where the jerk is hiding?"

"We'll wait until something happens. Lopmon? Guilmon? You two got it?"

"We heard you loud and clear, Inumon," Lopmon nodded in reply.

"I'll try and keep an eye out," the red dragon observed the crowds. "Wow, you guys are right. I can't sense him, either."

"What if there is no Rajita here?" Felinismon, disguised as Felicia, whispered in Inumon's ear.

"No, I overheard their conversation. They would be in the same place as our Tamers. There's no doubt they are after Takato and the others."

"I see. Well, I look forward to getting myself a piece of the action," Felinismon crossed her arms and watched the game.

"This is such a good game isn't Himura?" Jeri asked the boy.

"Jeri, the game just barely started, but yeah it's very competitive. Henry's sister is such a great player, but that Minako girl is really testing her."

"I hope Jaarin's team can manage to pull through. By the way, Himura, why isn't Phillipe or Yui here?"

"Well, Yui-chan went to sleep over at her friend's home. You remember Aoshi?"

"Yes and he's such a darling little boy."

"Yeah, my sister and Cammy left to go sleep over at Aoshi's. Phillipe had to go out to eat dinner with his family. We'll be sure to let them know about the game."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll want to know how Jaarin's team did," Jeri smiled and leaned her head on Himura's right shoulder.

This was enough to make Himura slightly blush as he tapped Jeri on the head.

"Um, Jeri? You're leaning on me," Himura whispered. _"Wow, am I blushing! Do I really like Jeri more than just as a friend?"_

"C'mon, Jaarin! Don't let the ball out of your reach! You've got this one!" Henry called out much to everyone's surprise.

"Heh, yeah, looks like Henry is really getting into it," Takato chuckled. "I have a feeling your sister is going to rebound, Henry. There's no doubt about it."

"Thanks, Takato," Henry nodded with a smile. "You hear that, Suzie? Everyone is supporting our sister."

"Yeah, hurray for Jaarin and her team! They are going to win!" Suzie held up her hands proudly.

Then, from out of the crowd, a man wearing a pair of black shades and a hat turned around to take notice of the Tamers. His eyes were specifically set on the three Tamers and sensed the strong presence of the three Beast cards. This was his opportunity to implement his strike and attack the Tamers. Then, he was stopped as he received a telepathic message from Morpheous.

"_Chameleo, have you found the children with the beast cards?" _

"_Yes, but I only see three of them. Shall I still implement my strike?"_

"_Just three of the Beast children? That's fine. We'll hunt down the fourth child later. Implement the strike right away!"_

"_Yes, the Draconian Guards will be here any moment now, General Morpheous. Then, the fun will begin!"_

The disguised Chameleo stood up and looked up towards the rafters of the stadium. A sly grin crossed his face once he began to clap his hands. Then, before anyone realized it, a horde of reptilian soldiers dropped down from the ceiling. They all landed down in three groups of seven and faced the crowds. Even the players immediately stopped and panicked. The crowds in the audience were freaked out by the presence of the aliens and started to flee. Jaarin and Minako both gathered their team players away to safety.

"My god! I knew I had a bad feeling about this!" Takato exclaimed. "It was too good to be true!"

"They managed to find us here!" Henry exclaimed.

"Dude, they must have a tracer on us!" Kenta shouted out. "Man, this is not the way I wanted to begin my weekend!"

"No joke, Kenta!" Kazu agreed with his friend.

"Takato! We're here to help just in case you need us!" Guilmon stood by his partner.

"Likewise, Himura!" Inumon popped his neck. "Ready to kick some Rajita butt, Terriermon?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Inumon," Terriermon pretended to box. "Let me at him!"

"Down, Scrappy Doo," Felinismon sighed as she jumped out of her 'Felicia' disguise. "Ah! There! I couldn't fight in my disguise anyway. Now I can move around freely!"

Spinning around to face the Tamers, the man dropped his disguise and revealed his true identity. Chameleo's skin returned to its green pigmentation and jumped out to join the Draconian Guardians. The Sailor girls, too, were alarmed by this turn of events.

"It's the Rajita!" Rei exclaimed.

"Just what we didn't need!" Usagi shouted.

"You guys. We're going to have to find another place to transform because we've got company," Makoto pointed to the Tamers.

"Takato?" Rei gasped out as she noticed the goggle head. "Mako-chan has a good point! Those kids don't know our true identities. I say we find a safe place to transform."

"But, what about Minako-chan?" Hotaru asked her comrades. "We can't leave her!"

"She'll be just fine, Hotaru. She'll join us as soon as she can," Setsuna assured the teenager.

"There's no time to lose, girls! Let's go!" Ami suggested to girls.

All nodding in reply, the six Sailor Senshi hurried out of the stadium stands and ran to through the backdoors to find any hiding location to transform into their Senshi forms. In the meantime, the Tamers and their digimon were left to confront the Rajita threat.

Jaarin and Minako managed to escort their team mates out through the locker room areas. The two leading girls took opposite directions leading into hallways. They knew they had to return to the arena to aid their comrades. They hated the fact their game would be cancelled but their friends come first.

"_You ruined my volleyball game, and now you attack my friends? I don't think so! In the name of Venus, I'm going to punish your candy asses!"_

"_Henry! Suzie! I'm on my way! No one threatens my family and friends! The Oceans of the Digital World will wash away this darkness!"_

Back inside the stadium, the Draconian Guardians separated in different sections and Chameleo stood at the center with his eyes set on the Tamers. Takato, Himura and Henry were ready for action but they felt incomplete without Rika. The digimon were determined to lend their Tamers as much aid as they can. A major battle would follow and there would be no mercy.

* * *

**Inuki Residence/7:30 PM**

Later in the evening, on the same Shibuya city district, Yui and Cammy were walking together to reach Aoshi's home for tonight's sleepover What they didn't realize was that there was more to this sleepover than a friendly get to together. A stunning revelation was going to be revealed and it will shock the two girls' feelings for Aoshi forever.

"It's too bad Mokuba couldn't come," Cammy mentioned casually.

"Yeah, but it's understandable," Yui remarked. "I mean, his brother just announced that he was retiring from Duel Monsters and that Mokuba was going to take his place. Plus there's that secret project everyone's talking about..."

"So, do you have any idea what Aoshi said about tonight's sleepover? He did sound a bit off," Cammy asked her friend, changing the subject.

"No, and you're right. He sure didn't act like himself. It was almost as if he was forced to tell us to come over for this sleepover. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I can't argue with you there, Cammy-chan," Yui sighed as she recalled Aoshi's bad sense of smell. "Aoshi-kun, just what could you be thinking?"

"We're almost there, Yui-chan! Just one more corner and we'll be at the dojo."

"Good, but let's hurry on over. We don't want to keep Aoshi waiting!"

"Right!" Cammy responded while nodding her head.

The two girls raced across and turned the other corner to reach the Inuki home above their dojo. What they didn't realize was that Aoshi was standing behind the front door. He appeared to be hesitant to let his friends in.

"Yui-chan. Cammy-chan," the boy whispered his friends' names. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Aoshi never felt so nervous in his whole life. It was the first time he was doing a sleep over. Why would his father come up with this idea? To worsen his fear, tonight there was a full moon. He looked at his bracelet made of canine claws. When the girls arrive, he needed to make sure he didn't lose his bracelet.

"Aoshi?" a deepened voice crept up behind the boy.

Aoshi turned around and looked up at his father. The older man had a very serious look and his arms were crossed.

"Come with me, to the backyard, son. We need have a serious talk before the girls arrive here," Okami instructed his son.

As the father and the son went to the house backyard, they arrived at the patio near woodland on their property. From the second floor and looking through the window, Suzuno, Aoshi's mother and Okami's wife, looked down at them with a saddened look. She knew what was going to happen. The woman sighed sadly and closed the curtains with sorrowful tears in her eyes. Okami looked at his son and he realized he was quivering in fear. It was fear of the unknown and Okami was able to sense it.

"Why do you fear the night, Aoshi?"

"I am not afraid of the night, father. I just..." Aoshi didn't dare to finish his sentence as he looked at the ground shamefully.

"You're ashamed for what you are? That's why you fear our Moon Goddess?" Okami asked his son with anger in his tone.

However, showing a bit of defiance, Aoshi frowned and directed an angry glare at the older man. A low growl was heard form out of the boy's mouth.

"Yes, I am shamed for what I am! If it wasn't for that, I would never have a bad sense of smell and those bullies would never pick on me for not being able to smell! They were sickened by the smell I would usually give off! If it weren't for those problems, I would be a normal child! I want to be a normal boy with more friends!"

Then, having heard enough from his child, Okami grabbed his son by his wrist. His grip tightened on the wrist where his bracelet was around. He looked at Aoshi with a serious glare that could frighten a demon.

"Because of that fear you still can't control your transformation and you wouldn't be so dependent for the bracelet I gave you to help you!" Okami yelled at his son. "You fear that your only true friends find out about our true nature and abandon you! That's why you run, Aoshi! You run away from your own feelings! Your destiny!"

"NO! I don't want to be like that! I want to be a normal boy!"

"As your father and an alpha member of our ancient clan, I must guide you to the right path and to find out if those girls are your real friends!"

Aoshi's eyes widen in pure horror when he saw Yui and Cammy behind of his father. He had forgotten that he had unlocked the front door. They looked confused as they saw Okami pushing Aoshi away. Then, before he realized it, Okami had removed the bracelet around Aoshi's wrist. He took notice of this and yelled out to the girls.

"**_NO! DON'T LOOK!"_** Aoshi screamed out at the top of his lungs. **_"YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT I TRULY AM!"_**

Then, to the girls' horror, Aoshi fell to his knees and watched his body trembling violently. His screams turned into whimpering howls and low canine growls. Aoshi embraced himself and dug his fingernails in his own skin. Then, a white, putrid substance emerged from around him as the transformation was underway.

"Aoshi-kun!" the girls screamed out in horror.

A strange sensation trickled his body as fur was growing out of his flesh. Intense pain ached through his hands and feet as they enlarged and a tail emerged.

"_**DON'T LOOK!" **_

-

Then, once he finished screaming, all he was able to utter was a screeching howling. His face burned terribly as smoke seemingly escaped from his closed eyes.

"What's happening to you!" Yui screamed. **_"AOSHI!"_**

Cammy stepped back and quivered with fear. She felt nothing but fear for the child as she watched his transformation near completion.

"No, Aoshi-kun. Is this what I've sensed from you?" Cammy could barely manage to speak. _"Sister, what am I supposed to do? I know you'd do something to help Aoshi-kun, but I feel so helpless!"_

The smoke cleared with the wind, revealing a huge gray, humanoid wolf in place of Aoshi. His rough, uneven breathing became more at ease. The wolf glared at the girls. Before they had a chance to utter a single word, he dashed out towards to the woods. Yui and Cammy stood in there, without believing what they just saw. Okami examined the bracelet sadly and watched as rain started to downpour. Then, he broke the sudden silence.

"That's the secret he was hiding from you girls," Okami muttered without looking at them. "You both feel disgusted? Aren't you scared? Huh?"

They didn't say anything. Yui dropped her bag, fell to her knees on the ground and she ran after Aoshi. Cammy was still like a statue before she kneeled down and started to vomit. She never smelled such an awful scent in her life but yet felt horrible for her friend. It was like something was decomposing.

"That was really Aoshi?" Cammy asked Okami as she inhaled. "But how can that be possible?"

"Because I am also a child of night, Cammy-chan," Okami answered as he stared off towards the woods.

Cammy looked at him with a very confused look on her face.

"Like Aoshi, I am a Lycan or better known to you humans as a werewolf. An alpha werewolf to be exact."

Cammy gasped out in shock as her eyes widened and her heart froze, _"A Lycan? My sister has told me of such things, but I didn't think they would be real! Oh Aoshi-kun, how was this possible?"_

-

Deep in the woods, Yui was still running after Aoshi. She stopped near a tree and violently vomited on the spot. Images of Aoshi transforming into a wolf was still replaying in her mind. Even without the rain to wash the smell away, that strong putrefying scent wouldn't be enough to stop her from finding Aoshi.

"Aoshi-kun," She whispered sadly.

-

Near a lagoon outside of the forest, Aoshi was sitting on a rock and hugging himself. He was whining like a lost puppy out in the down pouring rain.

"_They saw it! They saw it!"_ Aoshi was kept thinking this.

Then, he growled angrily and cursed his parent out.

"**_DAMNED FATHER, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I NEVER ASKED TO BECOME A FREAK!"_** Aoshi screamed out as he slammed his fist against a rock.

As the rock shattered under his Lycan strength, he overheard footsteps in the background and smelt the scent of the Tsubasa child.

"Aoshi?"

Aoshi turned around and found Yui coming out of hiding. Examining her face, he could tell she was sick after taking a whiff of the strong, putrefying smell. He also noticed her completely soaked from the rain. With his hair standing up, he growled at her like an angry wolf and this caused her to gasp in fear.

"**_GO AWAY! DIDN'T YOU SEE ME? I'M A MONSTER!"_**

"But, Aoshi-kun."

When Yui tried to reach on Aoshi, the Lycan child growled angrily as he slashed her shoulder with his claws. She yelped out in pain and held her right arm. She couldn't believe her best friend had attacked her and stepped back from his presence.

"**_YOU'RE JUST DISGUSTED, AREN'T YOU? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"_**

Now, Yui was on the verge of tears as she placed her hand on her bloody shoulder. She never would think Aoshi would inflict harm on her, considering she was such a shy and good little boy. Sitting up from the ground, she looked at Aoshi sadly and her eyes softened with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I don't feel sorry for you, Aoshi," Yui sighed as she tried holding back her tears. "I... I understand you."

This made no sense to the boy. Aoshi looked at her confused and wondered what she meant by her statement.

"**_YOU DON'T!_** You don't know how it feels about having a true monster living within you!"

"**_BUT I DO!"_** she screamed at the same time the rain abruptly stopped.

"I was once a monster named Nemesis. Because of her, I almost killed my own brother. I still have nightmares about her. Aoshi! You're not the only one with a demon living inside of you! We have similar problems, Aoshi, but we can help each other! There's always a chance to stop it!"

No longer was the girl crying or showing fear. Instead, she smiled to the Lycan child. Yui was smiling as she approached her best friend.

Aoshi made a whimpering sound and started to cry. For the first time in his life, he felt so comfortable when he heard Yui's words of compassion. His heart softened as he embraced her. He even felt guilty for hurting Yui and drawing blood from her shoulder.

"You're shoulder!" Aoshi gasped. "I'm so...sorry."

"No, it'll be okay," Yui assured her friend. "I'll be just fine. I promise."

"Okay, Yui-chan, but..."

"Well, that was a cute scenario! It would make a good soap opera!" a dark voice spoke out from out of the woods.

The children turned around and they saw a large black wolf. It was the size of a horse, and his left eye was yellow while the right one was red. Stepping out in defense of Yui, Aoshi growled at the werewolf.

"Kiba, what do you want! And what are you doing here!"

"Heh, what's up, Aoshi? Aw, don't be like that! How come you don't want to welcome your own brother?

"We don't belong in the same pack! Don't you dare call me brother!" Aoshi growled and shielded Yui.

"Aw, you really hurt my feelings, Aoshi. I thought we'd get along and kill some people while we're at it. I know we can find some good morsels in this fine city. We'll live large and in charge! In fact, you can do yourself a favor and kill the little bitch behind you! I call dibs on the legs, though," Kiba licked his lips and snickered.

"You come close to Yui and I'll kill you myself!"

With that said Aoshi remained standing in front of Yui like a protective dog and prepared to attack the evil Kiba at any given opportunity. Finally, this was his chance to stand up against the biggest bully he has ever faced. But, it would be a battle of life and death. Only one Lycan would come out of this alive. This was Aoshi's chance to prove to Yui that he was no longer a frightened child and would protect the friend he loves dearly.

* * *

**Shibuya University/Volleyball Court Stadium/7:35 PM**

Back at the volleyball stadium, a battle was prepared to take place involving the Tamers, their digimon and the Rajita forces. Chameleo clapped his hands as the dragon warrior garbed in metallic armor and arm cannons gathered around him. Takato, Henry and Himura stood out in front of their friends as their defensive wall. The Rajita mutant spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Warriors of the Beast Spirits, it's an honor to truly meet you. I've heard a lot about your endeavors in the past few encounters with my fellow soldiers. You've done well, but tonight this is where the fun ends."

"Says you. Ha, that's exactly what every other jerk before has said and they ended up losing their lives," Takato remarked. "You surely don't want to mess with me and my friends. Henry, Himura and I will be more than enough to take you punks to school."

"School you say? Apparently you haven't learned from your past experiences with my fellow men. It's going to take more than your own power to defeat us. I don't see the Sailor Senshi here to give you aid," Chameleo observed his surroundings.

"Believe us, we'll take you out with just ourselves and our digimon," Himura declared. "Right, Inumon?"

"I'm right with you, Himura!"

"Shoot, let me have some fun while you're at it, Henroid!" Terriermon jumped by his Tamer's side. "Come and get some you alien turds!"

"Yeah and they're going to kick you like a football, Terriermon. I'd watch my mouth, buddy," Felinismon sighed.

"You can take these jokers, guys!" Kazu exclaimed. "Kenta, you and Jeri better stay close to me. This one just might get ugly."

"I agree that this fight will get ugly!" Chameleo declared. "Unfortunately, it will be your friends that meet their deaths here by my hands."

Watching from a corner of the arena, Morpheous observed his soldiers preparing to engage into battle with the Tamers. He studied the Tamers carefully and noticed an energy presence igniting within the three main Tamers.

"_At last, I can witness the children displaying their transformation into their warrior forms. This should prove to be quite interesting."_

"All right, guys! You know what this means," Takato said to his two comrades. "Henry, Himura, ready to get this over with?"

"You bet! Let's dance, boys!" Himura crossed his arms as claws emerged through his hands.

"Thought you'd never ask," Henry said as pieces of ground earth levitated around him.

"And be sure to digivolve, guys!" Jeri called out to the digimon. "They're going to need the help!"

"Right, that's what we were planning to do anyway," Guilmon nodded in reply. "Ready, guys?"

"Now! **_PHOENIX SPIRIT, SUZAKU!"_**

"_**TURTLE SPIRIT, GENBU!"**_

"_**TIGER SPIRIT, BYAKKO!"**_

"_**Guilmon SHINKA! GROWLMON! Growlmon CHOU SHINKA! WAR GROWLMON!"**_

"_**Terriermon SHINKA! GARGOMON! Gargomon CHOU SHINKA! RAPIDMON!"**_

"_**Inumon CHOU SHINKA! INFERNO INUMON!"**_

"_**Lopmon CHOU SHINKA! ANTIRAMON!"**_

The Rajita unit found themselves surrounded by Suzakato, Henbu, Himakko and the five digimon at once. However, Chameleo simply remained calm and chuckled to himself.

"This is astounding, Tamers! You have finally revealed to me your beast forms. For this, I am excited to demonstrate my abilities against you. But first, allow me to get rid of the unnecessary distractions. Draconian Guardians, take care of their pets. Leave these three whelps with me."

"Yes, sir!" the Guardians called out in unison.

With that said the Guardians leaped out across the stadium to lead the digimon away. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Suzie fled behind the stands to watch the battle from afar. Chameleo pulled out two blades from the sheaths on his back and allowed them to ignite with intense energy. He faced the Tamers and quickly dashed across to meet the three warriors head on. Suzakato jumped out and threw out a fist, which Chameleo ducked under. He lowered himself and rammed a knee directly into the fire warrior's gut. Himakko attempted to take Chameleo's head off with claw strike. The Rajita warrior saw this coming and blocked the claws with his swords. The two pushed against each other with their blades clashing. Himakko delivered a dropkick directly into Chameleo's face. This managed to catch Chameleo off guard and caused slide back.

Chameleo held his balance and retaliated by slamming the handle of one of his swords into Himakko's chest. Immobilized from the blow, the Rajita slammed a knee into the tiger warrior's chin. Chameleo gripped the handles of his sword and tossed his right handed blade directly at Himakko. He batted the sword away just in time, but not long before the other sword stabbed him through his right shoulder. The teen yelled out in excruciating pain from the blade stuck through his flesh.

Jeri and Suzie covered their eyes in horror and turned away. They heard Himakko's cries of pain. Kazu and Kenta winced from the scene. They knew this Rajita meant business.

"HIMURA!" Inferno Inumon called out to his Tamer.

"Pay attention to me, mammal!" a Draconian exclaimed and swung his energy blade overhead.

The demon canine leaped away from the blade slash and avoided contact by flying above the Draconian. He came diving towards the Guardian and spun himself into a funnel of black flames.

"**_INFERNO TORNADO!_**"

A black, fiery blast came shooting out of the tornado and targeted for the Rajita soldier. He quickly brought forth his energy blade and hacked the fiery projectile in half. Inferno Inumon directed his horns down towards the Guardian and aimed for his chest. Just as he came closer, another Draconian leaped overhead and slammed himself into Inferno Inumon's side. This forced the ultimate-level digimon to plummet down into the arena stands.

"Hey, how about dancing for me, boys?" Rapidmon snickered and launched out several missiles. "**_RAPID FIRE!_**"

An array of missiles came plummeting down on a group of Draconian Guardians. The conventional weapons appeared to have the reptilian soldiers on target, but they were quick to scatter across. The missiles plummeted through the ground and left several tiny craters. Rapidmon was flabbergasted by the Draconian hordes movement and prepared to implement his secondary attack, the Tri-Beam. Unfortunately, a Draconian leaped off from the rafters and slammed an elbow across the cyborg's back. The force sent Rapidmon plummeting down into the ground below.

"Rapidmon!" Felinismon exclaimed.

The feline digimon turned and managed to barely dodge an energy blade swipe. She back flipped away from one Guardian and turned to deliver a leg sweep to another. This Guardian jumped up and slammed the handle of his blade onto Felinismon's back. The feline screeched out in pain as the blow nearly knocked her out. She tried standing up on her feet, but the Draconian Guardians pummeled her with fists. Antiramon came dropping down to rescue her comrade. The Guardians scattered out and prepared to attack the former Deva servant.

"Are you going to be all right, Felinismon?" Antiramon asked her digimon comrade.

"Hell, I doubt it. These guys know how to fight!" Felinismon struggled to stand up. "They make the Scrabmon look like wimps!"

"No surprise since we're dealing with enemies that surpass Pharaohmon's entire army. Stay behind me!"

Meanwhile, War Growlmon batted away several Draconians. He stampeded across to knock away several more, but they were too quick to catch. A few managed to hop onto War Growlmon's back and stabbed their energy blades through the half-cyborg body of the digimon. The digimon roared out as he felt his own energy being drained through the Draconians' blades.

"Argh! Get off of me! All right, try this on for size!" War Growlmon's arm blades flashed and violently slashed across. "**_RADIATION BLADES!_**"

The Draconians that remained on the ground scattered to both sides of the arena. The projectiles were launched across and plowed through the arena stands. War Growlmon cursed under his breath and turned around as a Draconian Guardian penetrated a blade through his left leg. The beast howled out in pain and staggered back with the blade stuck in his leg.

"War Growlmon! Damn, they're not faring well, guys!" Suzakato exclaimed as he turned to face Chameleo.

"Humph, you shouldn't be surprised. We've dealt with far tougher adversaries across the outer reaches of the galaxy than your pets!" Chameleo explained. "They are of no concern to us. It is you three that we wish to challenge."

"Well, if it's us you wanted, then you got us!" Genbu said.

"Yes and you three aren't faring well yourselves, either. It is such a shame this fight will end quicker than I anticipated. Apparently, the Sailor Senshi will not come, but that's okay. I'll humor myself by taking you three out."

"No way, we're not going down that easily!" Suzakato declared and stretched his right hand out. "Here's a little something Mars taught me!"

Chameleo gripped his swords and watched a flamethrower blast emanated from out of his palm hand. The flames shot out directly at Chameleo as they prepared to engulf him.

"**_FIREPALM BLAST!_**"

The mutant dodged away to one side and dodged the fire blast. However, Suzakato spun around and directed his fire blast towards the fleeing Chameleo. The mutant tried outrunning the fire blast and leaped over on the edge of the stands. Turning around, Chameleo watched the fire blast coming closer towards him. He leaped over several stands in hopes of outmaneuvering Suzakato's attack.

"Hang on, Takato! Allow me to help!" Henbu exclaimed as he placed his hands over the arena stands. "**_TERRA TUMBLE!_**"

The result led to the rows of seats and concrete was uplifted. With Chameleo distracted by the flame attack, he did not take Henbu's attack into account. He gasped as the ground underneath his feet was uplifted and caused him to fall out of the arena stands. He fell towards the arena floor but only to land gracefully on his feet. He picked up his swords and felt a presence creeping up from behind. He turns and a claw slash was inflicted across his chest. He saw Himakko standing out in front with his steel claws.

"**_STEEL SWIPE!_**"

Caught completely off guard, Chameleo lost balance and back flipped away from the Tamers. He kneeled over while gripping the sword handles.

"Caught me off guard, you whelp!" Chameleo hissed out. "I won't make that mistake again!"

"Oh no, sugah? **_DRAINING RAIN!_**"

Chameleo looked up and saw a gray cloud materializing. It brought a downpour of rain, which Chameleo managed to slide away from. Ranamon landed down gracefully and waved out to the Tamers.

"Hi, ya'll!" Ranamon winked.

"All right, Jaarin!" Henbu exclaimed. "It's about time you came!"

"Well, we did manage to inflict some damage on him," Suzakato stated. "So, we're not at a total loss."

"Good thing I was still here!" Ranamon turned around and faced Chameleo. "And YOU! You'll regret messing up my game!"

"Careful, Jaarin! This guy has swords and has some pretty impressive speed himself!" Himakko warned the Warrior of Water.

"Oh, well thanks for the warning, honey!"

"Ha, even the four of you can't defeat me. Your only chance was to catch me with my guard down, but I won't make the same mistake again!"

"Seriously, we better watch this guy," suggested Suzakato. "All guys, this is it!"

"Yes, time for you to die!" Chameleo stepped into a battle stance with his swords.

"**_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!_**"

Spinning around, Chameleo looked up to find a group of familiar female figures standing from the rafters. The arena lights came on and put a spotlight over the six Sailors. The Tamers, the Guardians, the Digimon, and Ranamon all turned to face the female warriors. Chameleo was quick to recognize them and gripped his swords.

"Well, it's about time you wenches showed up!" Chameleo snorted.

"Yeah, this is just what we need!" Suzakato called out. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Moon! Down here!"

"Well, it's good to see those gals again," smiled Ranamon.

"If you don't mind, Sailor Moon, we can skip the speech and get down to business?" Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "I'm ready to give these punks a beat down."

"I think Jupiter speaks for all of us," Sailor Saturn nodded and twirled her glaive.

"All right then, we'll make our move then," Sailor Moon said and gave a nod to her team mates.

It didn't take long for the six Senshi to leap off the rafters and transform straight into their Eternal forms.

"**_SAILOR! ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!_**"

The Sailor Senshi landed gracefully on their feet and garbed in their Eternal forms. Sailor Moon directed her attention towards Chameleo and pointed her scepter towards him.

"Well, if it isn't the Moon Princess!" Chameleo chuckled in amusement. "It's quite an honor to be in your presence."

"Amusing, but you came here to harm these children and their digimon friends? In the name of the Moon, I'm going to punish you!" Sailor Moon declared as she charged up her scepter. "Sailor Mars, stay with me! Everyone else aid the kids' friends!"

"Right!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about little ol' me?" Eternal Sailor Venus called out to her Senshi and arrived from out of a lobby. "Sorry I'm late, guys!"

"And what kept you?" Mars scoffed. "But it's good you made it here. Now, we're all together in this!"

"Sailor Senshi spread out!" Moon declared.

With that said the female soldiers spread out across. Sailor Jupiter leaped out in front of War Growlmon and blasted the Guardians away with lightning blasts. Saving Rapidmon from a beat down, Sailor Saturn spun her glaive around and slashed apart several Guardians using the tip of the glaive's blade. The Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto, summoned forth beams through her Garnet Orb and defended Inferno Inumon from the incoming Draconian Guardians. Saving a beaten Antiramon and Felinismon, Sailor Mercury created an ice barrier and snapped her fingers. This resulted in the barrier shattering into sharp icicles and stabbing through several Draconians at once.

"Awesome work, guys!" Sailor Venus cheered on her comrades. "Allow me to have some fun!"

Jumping down behind the blonde-haired Senshi was a Draconian Guardian. Just as he tried to decapitate her with an energy blade, Venus swiftly ducked under and pointed her fingers directly into the reptilian warrior's chest.

"So you want to play cowboy? Well then all right there, pilgrim, **_DRAW! CRESCENT BEAM!"_** Venus called forth her attack and shot the villain through his chest.

As the Draconian dropped down face first, the body turned into a pile of green ooze. Venus turned and formed a 'V' with her finger.

"Hee-hee! Score!"

"Nicely done, Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon commended her fellow Senshi. "Mars, let's give the kids help!"

"Right! I have to see if Takato is all right!" Mars nodded.

The female pair leaped out to arrive at the area where the Beast Tamers and Ranamon were struggling with the swordsman, Chameleo. The villain slashed his sword across and kicked Himakko in his injured shoulder. Henbu and Ranamon charged across to knock Chameleo off. The Rajita teleported out of their reach and reappeared behind the siblings. He grabbed both Henbu and Ranamon and slammed their heads together. Chameleo back flipped as soon as Suzakato unleashed his Firepalm Blast.

"Hang on, Takato-kun!" Sailor Mars called out as she crossed her arms together to summon a snake forged from her flames. **_"MARS SNAKE FIRE!"_**

The Rajita gasped as the fire snake opened its gaping, fang mouth. He immediately erected a barrier in front of him to ward the flames off.

"Thanks, Mars! I'm actually using the technique you taught me!"

"I see you've learned to wield it yourself. Great work! Now, let's keep the flames on this guy! Sailor Moon, now!"

"Right! One hit KO coming up!" Sailor Moon winked and pointed her scepter at Chameleo.

However, as Sailor Moon channeled the energy through her weapon, a group of Draconian Guardians appeared all around her. This caught the fire wielders completely by surprise.

"No!" Suzakato shouted.

"Sailor Moon!" the fire Senshi screamed out.

"Ha! I'm always one step ahead, Senshi!" Chameleo laughed out. "I can't fail now!"

"Crap! Just how many more of these punks did this jack ass bring?" Himakko cursed under his breath. "Damn, my shoulder's hurting."

"SAILOR MOON!" the other Senshi cried out at once.

"I've got to get in there and help her!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"Takato! We've got to keep our attack on this mutant or he'll break free!" Sailor Mars called out in order. _"Damn it! What now? If we stop our attack, this freak is going to direct those swords through our hearts! If only..."_

Before the aliens implemented an attack on Sailor Moon, a fire sphere came sent hurtling towards the hordes and blasted them away. Everyone looked up to find that the projectile came from Ardhamon. Accompanying the Warrior of Flames were Fairymon and Blitzmon from the ceiling. Walking out from the sides of the arena were Beowulfmon, Chakkoumon and Reichmon.

"It's the Legendary Warriors!" Kazu and Kenta cheered from the sidelines.

"Oh, good! Now, Himura and the others will have some help!" Jeri nodded in reply. "Isn't that right, Suzie?"

"Yeah and they'll save Sailor Moon!" Suzie pointed out.

The Draconian Guardians anticipated for the Legendary Warriors to attack. Blitzmon rained down the arena of the Draconians with lightning blasts through his horn. Following up Blitzmon's attack, Fairymon summoned forth numerous funnels.

"_**LIGHTNING BLITZ!"**_

"_**HURRICANE WIND!"**_

The attack intertwined with each other and mixed together to form electric funnel clouds. Numerous Rajita were forced to scatter from the airborne assault. Chakkoumon blew across an icy wind out of his mouth to prevent Draconians to escape through the exits. Reichmon and Beowulfmon leaped out into the battlefield to ward off several Draconian Guardians.

Ardhamon landed besides Sailor Moon and gave her a salute.

"Hi there, Sailor Moon. Nice to finally meet ya," Ardhamon introduced himself. "Call me Ardhamon, the Legendary Warrior of Flame."

"You, too, and of course you already know me," Moon smiled and faced the incoming Draconian foot soldiers. "We've got company!"

"Yeah, I know!" Ardhamon waved his hands across to summon forth a handful of flames. "Ok, boys! Come and get us!"

"On three, Ardhamon!"

"Right! One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"**_ATOMIC INFERNO!"_**

"_**STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"**_

In one successive counterattack, the two leaders wiped out a horde of the Rajita foot soldiers at once. Nothing was left of piles of green ooze. Sailor Moon and Ardhamon gave each other a thumb up.

"Now that was sweet," Ardhamon commented.

"Nice work!" Sailor Moon winked to the Warrior of Flame but soon realized her friends were in trouble. "Oh no! Mars! Takato!"

"Hey, hang in there guys!" Ardhamon shouted to his fellow flame warriors.

"We've got this one! All right, Takato-kun, we're going end this!" Sailor Mars said directly to her student.

"I'll try..."

"Don't try, Takato! We're going to do this!"

"Right!"

"Now! Let's release everything we've got! Make sure Suzaku is hearing this, Takato!"

This was when Suzakato directly sent a telepathic link to his Spirit Beast, _"Shall we, Suzaku?"_

"_Yes, follow her lead, Takato!"_

Summoning more power from his Spirit Beast, Suzakato put both hands out and unleashed two powerful flamethrower blasts that exceedingly were strong stronger.

"**_FIREPALM BLAST!_**"

"Right! Now, allow me to amp our attacks! **_MARS SNAKE FIRE!_**"

Before Chameleo realized it, the fire warriors unleashed a double attack that quickly shattered his barrier. His eyes widened in shock and he felt his body go completely numb as the flames were directed towards him. The reptilian soldier hissed violently as the flames blew him back through a glass window. Caught within the flames, Chameleo landed outside in a fountain. The flames were immediately put out by the water.

"All right, we got him!" Suzakato jumped up in celebration.

"I doubt it, Takato. We have to make sure that our attacks really did kill him. Follow me!" Sailor Mars grabbed Takato's hand and flew off across.

"Shall we follow along?" Ardhamon asked Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, there's no telling if the monster is truly a goner," Moon agreed and flew off ahead with Ardhamon following.

The Draconian numbers were immediately dwindling with the Sailor Senshi helping the Legendary Warriors, the Tamers and digimon to wipe the Rajita soldiers. Sailor Venus shot out more Crescent Beams while Sailor Jupiter summoned forth thunder bolts to vaporize the mutants. Ramming her glaive through a Guardian, Sailor Saturn spun her weapon across and sliced the warrior in half horizontally through the waist. Sailor Pluto destroyed a horde by unleashing orbs of light from her staff and Mercury polished a remaining few with more icicle shots.

Beowulfmon released his Frozen Hunter to wipe out one mutant while Reichmon wasted several more incoming foot soldiers. Henbu lifted several rock slabs to crush the remaining piles of Rajita foots soldiers down into green ooze remains. Using his summoned strength, Himakko leaped out across and slashed a Draconian across the throat. The mutant dropped by, clutched its bleeding neck and melted into a pile of ooze.

"All right, awesome work you guys!" Sailor Venus called out. "That takes care of these losers! Well, but where did Sailor Moon, Mars, Suzakato and Ardhamon go?"

"They went to follow those creeps' leader outside the arena," Beowulfmon pointed out to the broken window.

"I hope they can catch up to him before he escapes," Ranamon said. "Are you going to be all right, Henbu?"

"I'll manage," Henbu dusted himself off. _"These guys were sure tough. Why do I have a bad feeling the next hordes just might get tougher?"_

"Himura, are you going to be all right?" Inferno Inumon approached his partner. "Man, if only Renamon could have bee here to give me a hand."

"I'll manage. If what Takato says is true, Byakko will heal my injury. I'm just surprised my magnetic powers aren't working on these Rajita guys.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can actually weaken and kill them since they would have metals inside their bodies. Human blood has metals for me to sense, but these things have no metal in their blood. That makes it more difficult for me to attack them with my magnetic powers. I can only crush the metallic armor on their bodies."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess," Inferno Inumon coughed out. "Man, these things were tough customers!"

"Yeah and I just hope the others can catch up with that Rajita that got away," Henbu replied.

-

Flying out through the broken window caused by Chameleo, Suzakato and Eternal Sailor Mars arrived in time to see the Rajita soldier stepping out of the water fountain. He shook off the water off his body and picked up his twin blades. He glared directly at the fire warrior duo and prepared to take them. However, he turned another corner to see Sailor Moon and Ardhamon arriving at the scene. Grunting out of frustration, he aimed to throw his swords.

Then, a rose came shooting out of nowhere and Chameleo managed to flip away just in time. He noticed Tuxedo Kamen glaring at him with more roses in his grasp.

"Humph, so you managed to thwart our siege tonight, warriors. No matter, we will recover from this loss and strike next time when you least expect it!"

"What's the matter? You've just lost and now you want to run away?" Ardhamon taunted the villain.

"On the contrary, it seems my general needs me back at the spaceship. It's been fun fools, but the next time you won't be so lucky!" Chameleo sheathed his swords and teleported right out of sight.

Having left the heroes behind, they were disappointed to not have stopped him before his immediate retreat. Tuxedo Kamen leaped down from the post and walked up to Sailor Moon.

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?"

"I'll manage, but that jerk got away!"

"Don't worry. We'll get him next time," Ardhamon assured the Moon Princess. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ardhamon, Tuxedo dude."

"Um, yes, nice to meet you, too," Tuxedo Kamen nodded and shook the warrior's hand. We've heard a lot about you from our fellow Senshi."

"Yeah, and we're close allies with those girls. You and Moon are cool in my book."

"Thanks a lot, Ardhamon! That means a lot!" Moon said.

"Takato-kun? Don't worry. You did a great job out there," Sailor Mars put a hand on her student's shoulder. "We'll be sure to get him next time."

"Yeah, I know," Suzakato nodded in reply.

"Great news you guys! Those reptilian guys retreated!" Sailor Venus called out from the distance.

"Yeah since we were kicking their butts, the rest of those losers decided to hightail it out of there!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

"That's good news," Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "Well, Sailor Moon, it looks like we still have our work cut out for us then."

"Yeah, we sure do."

"Hey, Takato! Looking great out there as usual," Himakko limped towards his comrade. "Don't worry, our digimon are already on their way here."

"Good, but I suggest we get out of here," Suzakato nodded. "Man, you took a nasty wound on your arm, Himura!"

"It's all right. You said our spirits heal our bodies overnight anyway."

"Yeah, that's true," nodded the goggle head. "I just wish Rika had been here with us."

"Yeah, and I just hope Yui-chan is doing all right now. I can't help but think about her."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be just fine, Himura. We have a lot of cleaning to do here before we head out. Right, Mars?"

"Right, we'll help you guys clean this mess up. Isn't that the plan, Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, and Takato? You and your friends are more than qualified to be our allies," Moon walked over to Suzakato and shook his hand. "Don't let Uranus and Neptune intimidate you. Remember, you have Mars-chan to depend on and you can contact me anytime you wish."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon, that means a lot coming from you," Suzakato smiled warmly and pulled out the earring Mars had given him.

Himakko faced the direction of the full moon in the horizon and suddenly had a bad suspicion about his sister. He did not like the negative vibe he was feeling.

"_Yui-chan, is something happening out there I don't even know about? Oh, I hope I'm wrong, but what is this bad suspicion I have? Yui-chan..."

* * *

_

**Woodlands/Outside Inuki Residence/7:50 PM**

Back at the woodland site, a clash between the Lycans was already taking place. Yui was standing at the background and watched the ferocious werewolves slam against another. Aoshi and Kiba pushed against one another while baring their fangs. Kiba, being the larger of the two, delivered a head butt into Aoshi and sent him crashing against a tree. The younger Lycan yelped out and his head bounced off the wood. Kiba slowly approached the fallen Aoshi and chuckled under his breath.

"Ha, just look at you, pup. You're so damn weak," Kiba taunted the young Lycan. "You're all bark and no bite. That's all you newer generations are these days."

"Damn..." Aoshi cursed under his breath. "I will not lose to you. I must protect..."

"You mean protect this little bitch?" Kiba turned towards Yui and licked his lips. "If anything, she's the perfect morsel for us, so young, sweet and juicy. I'll bet she'll satisfy our stomachs, Aoshi. Eh, what do you think?"

"You stay away from her!" Aoshi growled in defiance and stood on his feet.

Bouncing back onto his feet, Aoshi charged across and slammed his head against Kiba's left side. The force caused Kiba to lose his footing and roll over. Aoshi snarled directly at Kiba and leaped at him by biting him on his right leg. Howling out in pain, Kiba retaliated as he scratched Aoshi across his back. Yui gasped out in horror but didn't bother closing her eyes. She clenched her fists and was going to stay to support Aoshi.

"_C'mon, Aoshi! You can't fall to this monster! C'mon!"_

Aoshi seized the opportunity and delivered a bite on Kiba's right shoulder. Kiba howled and tried to kick Aoshi off, but the younger Lycan hung on tightly on the larger wolf's back. He sunk his teeth deeper into the evil wolf's hide and drew first blood.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiba cursed out and threw Aoshi off his back.

However, Aoshi managed to tear off a chunk of flesh off the Lycan's back. Kiba whimpered slightly as he watched pints of crimson drop to the floor. Aoshi spat out the chunk of meat he ripped off his enemy's back and growled.

"You little shit; I'm going to make you regret that!" Kiba cursed out at the young Lycan.

"That's what you get for threatening Yui-chan!" Aoshi encircled the wounded Lycan with no fear in his eyes. "I **_WILL_** protect her with my life!"

Upon hearing this from Aoshi, Yui felt her heart warm and smiled. She looked towards Aoshi and watched as he slowly rose to his feet. He prepared for another pounce on the evil Lycan, but Kiba was waiting for him. As Aoshi reached out for a claw swipe, Kiba ducked under and rammed a head butt into his gut. He managed to knock the wind right out of Aoshi and forced him down on the ground. He pressed down hard on Aoshi's head and started to stomp on him.

"AOSHI!"

Kiba knocked Aoshi on his side and sent him rolling across. The, he pinpointed the throat on Aoshi and licked his canine lips. Yes, he was preparing to deliver the killing blow with one fatal bite to the young Lycan's throat. However, he immediately turned to spot Yui watching from the corner and grinned.

"I hope you're watching this, you little wench. Your little friend here has met his fate. After I'm through with this worthless carcass, I'll be having you as a snack. It's just a shame poor Aoshi won't be sharing the meal with me. Oh well, his loss. Now, Aoshi, it's time for you to rest eternally."

Kiba licked his lips and opened his gaping mouth. Slowly but surely, Aoshi was moving about and barely managing to clear his vision. The evil Lycan had used nearly his entire weight to knock the air out of his body. He looked up in the distance to find Yui hiding behind bushes. A cruel smile crossed his face as he advanced towards Yui but then turned around to finish the fallen Aoshi. He lowered down and prepared to sink his teeth into his throat. Before he had the opportunity to deliver the killing blow, Yui jumped out of the bushes and slammed a fist across his face. Normally, a blow from a little girl wouldn't even make a giant Lycan notice. Yet, she had channeled spirit energy through her fist. Kiba was knocked away from the blow and felt his jaw slightly broken.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yui cried out in defiance against the evil Lycan.

"You... You LITTLE BITCH!" Kiba howled angrily and advanced towards the girl.

Kiba walked towards Yui and seethed angrily. He was ready to rip her to shreds for catching him off guard. Slowly regaining his consciousness, Aoshi opened his eyes to find Kiba preparing to attack the girl. This was the last straw. It was now or never. Aoshi jumped to his feet despite the excruciating pain and pounced out directly at Kiba. Before Kiba could even react, he felt a strong bite press down across his throat and the young Lycan's fangs stabbing through. Kiba's eyes widened and violently thrashed about to kick Aoshi off of him. However, Aoshi maintained his tight grip on Kiba and closed his mouth tightly.

"LET ME GO!" Kiba howled out of the top of his lungs. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

The young Lycan maintained his grip and tugged hard. Just as Kiba thrashed about, Aoshi successfully ripped off a chunk of Kiba's throat. Crimson mass gushed right out of Kiba's torn throat. Kiba roared out angrily and continued to thrash. He came charging towards Aoshi, but the young Lycan managed to side step the bleeding beast. Yui crawled away from the wolves to watch the events unfold. Kiba panted heavily with blood gushing out of his throat and dropped down with his eyes lazily closing. The loss of blood was already taking a toll on him.

Spitting out the chunk of flesh he bit off, Aoshi growled at the dying Lycan, "So, how do you like it now? You're already on your least legs. You've just got yourself killed by a young pup. This is what you get to threatening Yui-chan's life. Now you will die and never mess with us again."

"Heh, you forget, Aoshi..." Kiba managed to utter a few words under his dying breath. "Your enemies are after... the sacred item. Yes, I think you know what I'm talking about..."

"No, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"I'm making perfect sense... They are after your dear father and the Moon... Heart..."

Before he had a chance to finish speaking, Kiba's eyes became glossed and he dropped his head on the ground. The heart of the Lycan stopped beating and underwent a rigor mortis state in a matter of moments. Aoshi looked down at the corpse of the evil Lycan and snorted. On the other hand, Yui couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Aoshi had successfully killed the larger Lycan with one bite of his throat.

"_What does he mean by Moon Heart? I don't understand. What does that have to do with father?"_

"Aoshi-kun..." Yui whispered under her breath.

Aoshi howled victorious over the corpse of Kiba. Gasping under her breath, Yui had no idea Aoshi was that strong. She wondered how the bullies at their school would react when they see how strong Aoshi really was. Then from out of nowhere...

-

_**BLAM!**_

-

A mid-sized blue blast came out of the forest. Snapping his head around, Aoshi saw the blast of spirit energy and jumped away just in time. It had barely managed to strike him head on. It would have killed him if he hadn't dodged in time. Yui turned around. To her surprise, she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan arriving at the scene. Aoshi growled at the newcomers out of animalistic instinct.

"Yusuke-kun!" the girl called out to her second 'big brother'.

"Yui, come here, now! That thing is a demon wolf!" the Spirit Detective called out in order.

"Oh my heavens!" Botan gasped out in horror at the sight of Aoshi's Lycan presence.

"That thing is huge!" Kuwabara pointed out.

"It's a Lycan, Kurama," Hiei said as he observed the growling Lycan. "I've dealt with these clans before in the Makai, but I already know it's the little boy."

"Yeah, I figured that one out myself since the stench is so familiar," Kurama nodded.

"No, you guys! Don't hurt him! That's Aoshi-kun!" Yui called to her friends and stepped in front of Aoshi in defense.

Yusuke and Kuwabara widened in surprise. They stared at the gray werewolf and were perplexed. Kurama and Hiei weren't so surprised. The demon duo already suspected Aoshi since the first day they met and he felt a little of Youki from the boy. Yui turned to Aoshi and confronted him.

"Don't worry, Aoshi-kun. They're my friends," Yui assured her frightened friend. "You've already meet them at my godmother's flower shop."

"Are you friends of demons, Yui?" the young Lycan asked his closest friend.

"I also have my own secrets, Aoshi-kun," she smiled warmly and drew closer to the Lycan.

Then, what really surprised the Detectives was Yui doing the impossible. She came close to Aoshi and planted a kiss on his forehead. Even Aoshi looked surprised as he accepted the girl's kiss. If it wasn't for the fur, Yui could notice Aoshi blushing. Aoshi felt his heart warm and the demonic energy being suppressed. Could this be the result of his love for Yui? It wasn't long but white smoke came shooting out through the boy's fur. The Detectives watched the events unfold and witnessed the Lycan engulfed in smoke.

-

_**POOF!**_

-

This wasn't any putrefying smoke, but it was clear and fresh and emitted a rich aroma. Yui didn't know where the scent came from but it was a refreshing smell. As the smoke cleared with the wind, Yui screamed out as she turned around with a reddened face. She quickly covered her eyes and turned away. Even Botan was covering her eyes from the sight. Aoshi was sitting on the ground and completely naked.

"EEP! Please, at least cover up!" Yui screamed out. _"My gosh, I can't believe I kissed him when he was naked! But, I still can't believe I kissed him! What was I thinking? Though, I have to admit... That felt good."_

It wasn't long before Kurama kneeled beside Aoshi and placed a coat over Aoshi to cover the poor, naked boy. Botan and Yui uncovered their eyes while letting out sighs of relief.

"Well, at least Yui-chan stopped us before we had to attack," Kuwabara said. "I still can't believe little Aoshi was that large, gray werewolf!"

"I knew it all along and so did Kurama," Hiei spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us beforehand?" Botan asked the demons. "Yusuke nearly killed the poor boy!"

"We knew the girl would protect him," Kurama answered. "Besides, we wanted to be sure you had figured it out for yourselves."

"Well, now that mess is out of the way. Puppy boy, I think you owe us an explanation," Yusuke approached the boy. "If you can turn into a human and then into a wolf, that makes you a half breed. So, tell us what you know."

"Don't worry about that," the older voice of Okami spoke out from behind the group.

The Detectives turned around and found Aoshi's father with Cammy accompanying him.

"I will answer all your questions; but first I want take the children home before they both get a cold," Okami crossed his arms.

The Detectives merely nodded in reply and turned towards Aoshi. He didn't even look at his father and scoffed at his sight. He still wasn't forgiving for Okami removing his bracelet.

"_So, these are the Spirit Detectives of King Enma?" _Okami thought as he observed the four males. _"The same King Enma who abandoned the Moon Queen! I'll never forgive that no-good bastard for banishing me to the Makai. I have to find the Sailor Senshi and protect them. This little girl beside me, her scent is so familiar to one of them. If that's the case, the Senshi are not too far from here."_

Unbeknownst to everyone, including the demons, a dark figure watched everyone carefully. His eyes flashed a crimson glow and observed Yui specifically. This was the same figure who had watched the Spirit Detectives earlier in the day, but why did he appear to show interest in Yui? It wasn't long before the dark figure disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Kame Game Shop/Muto Residence/10:05 PM**

It was already later in the evening and Yugi was already asleep. He and his friends were playing Duel Monster card games for nearly the whole night. However, Joey, Tea and Tristan had to leave since tomorrow they were planning for another get together. Yugi and his friends were planning to go a local dance club, so he decided to go to sleep early in order to get a full night's rest. He slept peacefully with the box containing the three Egyptian God cards beside him on his desk.

The house was peaceful and quiet. It appeared there would be no commotion in the Muto Residence, but that would soon change. This would be the night for Skull Satanmon's 'Mission: Impossible To Fail'.

Skull Satanmon was now sneaking towards Yugi's home in Domino City. He was wearing a microphone over his head and wearing the device to protect him from the Pharaoh's senses within the Millennium Puzzle.

"All right, Black Guilmon! Testing! One! Two! Over!"

"_I can hear you loud and clear, you dolt! Are you getting anywhere near the target's residence!"_

"Um, yes! I am going to the target's home! Over!"

Black Guilmon groaned from the other side, _"Listen, you moron! Stop saying **over** at the end of your sentences, go that?"_

"Got that, over!"

A deep sigh was overheard through the microphone, _"This will get annoying."_

Then, Skull Satanmon started to climb over the fence and hopped down on the other side. He looked up ahead and found himself standing outside of the Kame Game Shop.

"I'm going up and over! Over!" the skeleton digimon repeated much to Black Guilmon's annoyance.

After carefully unlocking the door with his bony finger, Skull Satanmon walked in and headed over to a white, rectangular box. He remembered seeing this contraction in the Digital World and recalled a plate of burgers stacked on top of one another inside.

"I'm heading to the fridge to see if they contain something important! Over!"

_"If you stuff your face, I promise you that I'll make you eat spinach for the rest of your life!"_ Black Guilmon threatened the moronic digimon.

Whirling around, Skull Satanmon tip-toed through the house. This was strange for a walking skeleton with wings since the clattering of his bones would awaken any sensible person.

"I am heading to the stairs! Over!"

After waling up the stairs, Skull Satanmon peered into one of the rooms to find Yugi sleeping in his bed. Then he noticed a shiny object that immediately caught his attention. Glancing at the golden box, he crept over and opened it. In an instant, he held a gasp back and covered his mouth before waking up the boy. Inside the box were the three Egyptian God cards: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. They were all lined up next to each other and the Duelists' ultimate prize. Skull Satanmon's eyes widened with happiness.

"_The Three Egyptian God Cards! Oh, this is like a dream come true and they're all in this box! Now Black Guilmon can finally give me the life supply of cheeseburgers I've always wanted! Score!"_

Picking the cards up, Skull Satanmon crept out of the room and whispered through the microphone, "Got the cards, over."

_"Excellent. Return to base once you get out of that building," _Black Guilmon whispered.

Nodding in reply, Skull Satanmon continued to creep over and looked behind him in case anyone followed. He didn't pay enough attention to the stairs though and he paid for it dearly. He quickly looked back and lost his footing.

-

_**CRASH!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**WALLOP!**_

-

_"Skull Satanmon? What happened?"_ Black Guilmon asked.

Skull Satanmon was on the bottom of the stair with his eyes glazed over and tiny skulls encircling his head. He managed to shake the cobwebs out of his head and lifted himself up. Luckily for him, the three cards were unharmed.

"I fell down the stairs... Over..."

"Oh, for Valmarmon's sake. Why me?"

However, Skull Satanmon was quick to run out through the front door and closed it behind him. He ran off like a thief in the night and quickly activated the coordinates to his portal device. A dimensional vortex appeared directly ahead of him and he flew directly right through to the coordinates to lead him back to the Digital World. Little did he realize was that he had punched in the wrong coordinates and would wind up somewhere he wouldn't want to be.

Back within the Muto residence, Yugi had overheard the commotion and rubbed his eyes. Lazily looking across the room, he noticed his door open.

"What was that...? It sounded like someone was in here? My door is open. Grandpa?"

Turning around, he noticed the golden box that contained his three God cards was open. The young man jumped out of bed and rushed towards the counter. His eyes widened in horror as he found that his three most powerful cards were gone before his very own eyes.

"OH NO! MY GOD CARDS!" Yugi yelled out as he held the golden box. "But, how? Atemu! We have problems!"

"_Yugi! What's wrong?" _Atemu asked as he appeared before Yugi in spirit form with a worried look.

"The God Cards have been stolen!"

"_What? But how? I would have sensed an intruder coming in! How was this one able to block out my senses?"_

"Could it have been a Rajita?"

"_No, I doubt they would have any knowledge on the three Egyptian Gods. This had to be the work of another individual."_

"But who? I seriously doubt it was Kaiba. He would have wanted to duel me for them. Unless..."

"_I'm not sure who would want to steal the cards, but this is terrible, Yugi. We have to be sure to tell the others about this. They should be able to help us in anyway they can."_

Yugi dropped the golden box and looked out the window. All three God cards were taken from under his nose in an instant. In the span of a few minutes, Yugi went from the duelist that held the three strongest monsters in the game to a robbed duelist. He wasn't sure where to begin but he was determined to find his cards.

"_I assure you, Yugi. We will get to the bottom of this. I promise!"_

"I hope so, Atemu. For your sake..." Yugi lowered his head and cursed under his breath.

* * *

**Digital World/10:15 PM**

Meanwhile, within an unknown location within the Digital World, Skull Satanmon landed in a dusty landscape and looked around with confusion. He wasn't anywhere near the castle of Demon. In his right hand was the Ra card while the left one held the other two cards.

"Hey, um, this isn't the base," Skull Satanmon searched his surroundings. "Where the heck am I?"

Then, before Skull Satanmon realized it, a group of shadows loomed over him. This caused him to gulp nervously and laugh nervously under his breath.

"An area protected by us," came a voice.

Skull Satanmon whirled around to see Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Herodramon and Ninjadramon standing nearby. They all had menacing looking faces and towered over him with crossed arms. It was Luzdramon that spoke out in the first place.

"And any threats must be eliminated. Catch my drift, boney?" Luzdramon lowered his voice into a menacing manner.

Skull Satanmon rapidly nodded and sweat dropped nervously, "Totally..."

With that said he whirled around screaming, threw the Ra card in the air and ran off into the distance. The Dra-Warriors simply shrugged and ignored the 'pest' scurrying off.

Panzerdramon smirked in amusement, "That was easy."

Ninjadramon nodded with his fellow Dra-Warrior, "I agree."

"Pfft, what a loser. Just when I thought we would be dealing with something more important," Herodramon scoffed and walked away. "What a waste."

The Dra-Warrior leader, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, came out to see what was going on. However, he didn't notice the Ra card landing on his shoulder and being absorbed through his body. The Dra-Warrior leader wouldn't realize it but this card would eventually give him more power. But, what kind of power?

* * *

**Inuki Residence/10:20 PM**

Hours passed since the incident and both sides had a long discussion over the events. Yui had explained everything she witnessed from the werewolf fight. Okami merely listened and turned towards his son. However, Aoshi did not even bother looking at his father and scoffed. The Spirit Detectives were stunned at what they had heard. Yusuke nodded his head and faced Yui.

"Yui-chan, why haven't you told me anything about this werewolf chasing you and the kids?"

"I'm sorry, Yusuke-kun. I know I should have. You probably hate me for not telling you, right?"

"No way! I'm worried for you kids! What if something had happened to you?"

"No way, Yui already has spirits powers and I can sense the presence of evil auras," Cammy spoke up. "Plus we've just figured out that Aoshi can turn into a Lycan!"

"Yes, but you didn't know he could turn into a Lycan, Cammy-chan," Kurama replied.

"No, I felt a weird aura from Aoshi-kun, but I just didn't know he could turn into a Lycan!" the young Hino exclaimed.

"Please, that's enough, Cammy," Botan nodded to the young Miko.

"I'm sorry."

"Look, from this point on, you kids need to tell us about these things. We won't know what we're dealing with if you don't come to us first," Yusuke said to the children.

"We understand, Yusuke-kun," Yui lowered her head and nodded.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you said you work for the Spirit World. Am I correct?" Okami asked the teen.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?"

Then, much to everyone's alarm, Okami slammed a fist on his seat and glared directly at the four Spirit Detectives. He even gave a dark glare at the ferry girl, who jumped back in surprise.

"So, you're the four dogs of King Enma!" Okami growled under his breath and glared at the group. "Aoshi, have you and Yui-chan been associated with these four for sometime?"

"Yes, that's right," Yui answered.

"Aoshi? I asked you a question."

But the boy did not reply and remained silent much to Okami's dismay.

"Hey, what's the problem, sir?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't understand what this is about!"

"Yes, I can tell you are obviously not comfortable with our company," Kurama said.

"Call me a dog of King Enma? You'll regret saying that, old man," Hiei snorted and glared at the man.

"Look, boys! Please, don't get too pushy. I'm sure there's obviously a misunderstanding," Botan tried to calm everyone in the room down.

"And I know you're a ferry woman of the Purgatory," Okami said to Botan. "You obviously are associated with Enma and his son, Koenma!"

"Whoa, ease down, sir! Look, we're not here to start any trouble!" Yusuke shouted. "We were here to talk about the Lycans!"

"Yes and your association with that bastard sickens me. You are merely being used to do his dirty work! Koenma obviously hasn't told you what his father has done to the Moon Queen!"

"What are you talking about? What Moon Queen?" Kuwabara demanded out of the older man.

"Botan, what is he talking about?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl.

"I have no idea what he is talking about and I tell you the truth!" Botan waved her hands out.

"Dogs of Enma are not welcome here! Get out!" Okami yelled out at the Spirit Detectives. "If you work for him, then I want no affiliation with you! Aoshi, please go to your room."

Giving in to his father's orders, Aoshi nodded his head and walked up the stairs. Yui tried to stop the boy but Yusuke was quick to stop her. Cammy simply lowered her head.

"Yui-chan, if you know what's good for you, you'd leave these demons and stay with your family. The same goes for you, Cammy-chan."

"No! You can't prevent me from seeing Aoshi-kun!"

"He is one of my clan, Yui-chan. He is a Lycan like me. You have realized our secrets. I'm sorry," Okami sighed and turned his back on them.

"But..."

"Fine, we'll be leaving now," Yusuke nodded as he looked directly at the man. "Let's go, guys."

"Right, let's go," Botan said.

With that said the Spirit team walked out the door much to Okami's satisfaction. He hated having to do this to Yui and Cammy, but he had revealed too much concerning his clan. He felt justified to keeping his son away from the girls as he feared the Lycan nature would overcome Aoshi's humanity. Yui turned to find Aoshi looking out the window as tears filled their eyes.

"C'mon, Yui-chan," Kurama led the little girl out of the residence.

Okami watched the group depart and sigh deeply. Closing the door, he covered his face and let out a few tears of sorrow for his son.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi. I hope you are really to forgive me, but I had to do it. There was no possible solution to hiding your Lycan nature. They would have eventually found out. Enma, even to this day, you still order around people to do your bidding. I will never forgive for what you've done to me and the Moon Queen!"

-

Taking a look at the Inuki residence, Yui stopped and let out tears. Cammy hugged her friend and comforted by soothing the young Tsubasa child's back.

"I can't believe him! He kicked us out of the house without even a second thought!" Botan cried out angrily. "Wait until I give him a piece of my..."

"That's enough, Botan. Let him believe what he wants," Yusuke cut Botan off with a stern look. "He wants to call us dogs, then fine. I hate doing this job but I was obviously chosen for a reason."

"Humph, and to think Aoshi is a werewolf. Yui-chan, I'm sorry about this," Kuwabara said with remorse for the child.

"You guys. I think we should just not say anything to her. She's just been through a traumatic experience tonight," Cammy spoke up.

"You're right. I think we should be taking these children home," Kurama suggested.

"The only thing we can do until tomorrow morning," Yusuke agreed. "Yui-chan, I heard you wanted to see Genkai."

"..."

"She obviously doesn't want to speak," Hiei commented as he stared at the saddened girl.

"We can take you to see Genkai tomorrow, Yui-chan," Botan kneeled down and looked at the child. "If you wish, we can even sneak Aoshi-kun out of his home."

"What? Really, but Mr. Inuki is obviously going to be worried if he finds out Aoshi ran off with us," Yui spoke up. "I don't know."

"Look I say it's the only way I can convince you to come with us and don't worry I doubt anything will happen with Aoshi," Yusuke assured the child.

"That's right, Yui-chan and I'll be going, too," Cammy put a hand on Yui's shoulder. "We'll do careful planning tonight and find a way to get Aoshi to leave his house."

"Right, just leave this to us," Botan smiled.

"Oh, you guys are the best! Thanks, a lot!" Yui smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yusuke-kun, I don't know what to say."

"Hey, anything to make you happy, Yui-chan," Yusuke winked. "Now, you two better get some rest. You leave it to us to plan for tomorrow."

"We will, Yusuke-kun," Yui smiled and walked beside Cammy. "Which reminds me, my mother wanted to know if you could help out at the flower shop tomorrow. It would give us a chance to talk."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan. We can do that tomorrow morning," the teen agreed. "We can take the bus to Genkai's later in the afternoon."

"See? I knew we could figure out a solution to this problem," the raven-haired girl said to Yui. "But, I agree, it's getting late. My sister will be surprise to see me back home."

"We'll escort you home, kids," Kurama offered to the girls.

"_Yusuke, I just hope we know what we're doing. If Aoshi's father ever finds out, the poor girls will probably never see Aoshi again. This had better work that's all I have to say," _Botan thought as she walked down with her friends.

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of the Mother ship/Ghidorah's Royal Chamber/11:05 PM**

Chameleo was kneeling down with his head lowered. For his failure, he was expecting an outburst from the Rajita warlord, Kaiser Ghidorah. Fortunately for him, his failure did not seem to matter to the leader. Morpheous was standing by Chameleo's side with his eyes set on Kaiser Ghidorah.

"Chameleo, your failure has led me to believe whether I should depend on you to do my generals' biddings," Ghidorah spoke out with a dark tone. "Morpheous, I'm disappointed in the mission failure, but I will not punish your soldier. In fact, I have wonderful news. The full-scale invasion I have planned will be ready within the next twenty-four hours."

"This soon, my lord? I thought we wouldn't be proceeding for another week?" Morpheous asked. "Have our soldiers and underground bases on the mammal planet been informed?"

"As a matter of fact, they have. I have already just alerted them during you and Chameleo's strike."

"My lord, you seem to have great confidence in this."

"I was planning to wait another week to implement our full-scale invasion, but the arrival of Queen Serenity's daughter has forced me to proceed ahead of schedule. I want to strike when the Senshi and their allies will least expect it," Ghidorah spoke while walking down from his throne. "They will launch an invasion strike on the surface just when those primates will least expect them. Even the humans' best military power cannot hope to stop us! Our forces have been trained to cope with the mightiest in the galaxy. Nothing will stop us."

"Yes, you are a military genius, my lord," Morpheous bowed his head in respect.

"I'm in such a delighted mood that I've decided to give your soldier another chance, Morpheous."

"Another chance? My lord, I'm flattered. Thank you."

"Yes, and this time I will not fail you!" Chameleo bowed his head.

"But, you will not be working alone. I have already arranged to have General Kuiiza accompany you with one of his experiment mutants," Ghidorah said while looking out towards the earth.

"Kuiiza, but sir... Surely you don't mean to have him monitor us?" Morpheous asked.

"What if am, Morpheous? Perhaps I want to give Kuiiza a chance to demonstrate to me one of his genetically altered soldiers. I think it should be interesting to see two generals work with one another. Not another word, General Morpheous, you have been given an order. You and General Kuiiza will be sent back down tomorrow with your soldiers. Let's just call this merely the calm before the storm for our enemies. For in twenty-four hours, the Rajita Invasion on the human infestation shall begin."

As soon as the warlord made his declaration, the other soldiers inside the royal chambers raised their fists. They chanted out the name of their leader. Nagah was seen standing beside the throne with a smile crossing her face and Kujiko hollering Ghidorah's name. Kuiiza stood beside Kaiser Ghidorah with their eyes set on earth. At long last, the invasion would occur and would change the fate of mankind forever.

_**After weeks of anticipation, the Rajita warlord, Kaiser Ghidorah, has finally planned for the long-awaited invasion. In just twenty-four hours, mankind would be in store of perhaps the annihilation of their race. Can Ghidorah succeed where the likes of Pharaohmon, Lucemon, Galaxia, Beryl and many other villains have failed? The Kaiser sure has great confidence about taking earth and slaying the Sailor Senshi.**_

**_Meanwhile, Aoshi's werewolf revelation has been revealed to all. He has taken care of Kiba, but what is this Moon Heart? What does it have to do with his father? Okami has forbidden the Spirit Detectives from seeing his son. How does he know Enma and the Spirit World? Who is the Moon Queen she speaks of? There are more questions than answers in this matter._**

**_Implementing a rather strange plan, Black Guilmon has succeeded in taking two of the Egyptian God cards thanks in part of Skull Satanmon's efforts. Will Yugi ever find out that his cards have been stolen by one of Demon and Black Guilmon's cronies? And what of Imperialdramon, who is now infused with the power of Ra?_**

_**Another Rajita has been defeated, but will the Sailor Senshi be prepared for the next strike? They will prepare for the worst to come. The same can be said for the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.**_

**_Twenty-four hours and counting until the Rajita invasion. It couldn't have happened much sooner, but Ghidorah is determined to wipe his enemies out. There is simply no stopping him unless Sailor Moon can understand the motives of her enemy._**

_**-

* * *

**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yugi: Hi everyone! I can't believe my God cards are stolen!

Joey: Who would have stolen them? Not Kaiba that's for sure.

Usagi: Oh, I can't wait for tonight! We're going to have so much fun at the night club tonight, guys! Oh, I get to dance with my Mamo-chan!

Makoto: Just wait until you meet Mako! You're going to love him!

Yusuke: This is it guys! Genkai's temple!

Yui: Wow, so you're Genkai? Can you tell me about my powers?

Takuya: Dimitro, Vega, you wanted to talk to us? What's this warning from Seraphimon about?

Mai: Joey! It's me!

Joey: Humph, you of all people had to show up!

Rei: Usagi, I have to tell you about my vision, the one of the dark angel woman who has been haunting me for the past seven months.

Takato: Another Rajita attack! Let's kick some butt, guys!

Yugi: What's happening? It's the Three Legendary Dragons! They've been reawakened?

Kaiba: What is this about Dragon Knights?

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba: What's happening to us!

Ghidorah: So the Three Legendary Dragons have presented themselves once again? Very well then. It's time. Let the Rajita Invasion finally commence. Mankind's final judgment has come.

Minako: Allow me to direct you to the next episode,

-

_**Countdown to the Rajita Invasion! The Awakening of the Three Dragon Knights!**_

**_-_**

Pluto: The approaching darkness has come. An unsettled war is set to begin siege on Earth.

Hotaru: An even greater darkness than the Silence.

* * *

This ends another long chapter of this series. Just one more chapter after this until the alien invasion. Was everyone surprised by Aoshi's revelation? I know Belle will be proud to see how I've implemented her scene. This is just the start of many more stunning revelations to come. Apparently, Okami knows Enma and Spirit World, but you've got to wonder who this Moon Queen could be. 

Ok, now that is out of the way, I can give credit where it is due. Credit goes to _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this story. Thanks to _Ninetalesuk_ for the scenes involving Black Guilmon/Skull Satanmon and the use of his Dra-Warriors (Panzerdramon, Luzdramon, Ninjadramon and Herodramon) respectively. Also, thanks to _Belletiger_ for the revelation scene of Aoshi's nature, Aoshi's reconciliation with Yui, Serenity's meeting with Mai and the use of her Kiba character. Also thanks to her and _Aoi Dragon_ for information on the Four Saint Beasts.

That's all she wrote. I hope everyone had a happy holiday and enjoyed their New Years! May the year 2006 bring many good things to you, me and this series. Until then, you have my blessings. Peace!


	10. Countdown to the Rajita Invasion!

Captain's log, chapter ten is here. It's been nearly four months (our time, not theirs) since the start of _The Invasion of the Rajita_ series. New beast powers have been given to the Tamers, Kaiba suffers a stunning loss, the debut of new characters, the return of Sailor Moon, new villains along with a bad ass warlord, a terrifying revelation about Aoshi Inuki, demon werewolves, a secret project and red-hot battles from the past nine chapters! Now, we get to the better parts of this series. Playtime is over as I would say. :D

The Rajita Invasion will finally commence at the end of this chapter, but first let's prepare with the prologue leading up to the great disaster. Time to tie up some loose ends and set things up for the invasion.

I've decided that the official opening theme for this season will be the opening theme from the X anime TV series entitled "eX Dream". It's a really cool song. I suggest listening to it sometime since it it fits appropriately with this Rajita series. :D

Now, without further ado, let's get the show on the road! Chapter ten is the official countdown to invasion. Enjoy:D

* * *

**_(Play X anime TV series opening theme "eX Dream")_**

_**Countdown to the Rajita Invasion! The Awakening of the Three Dragon Knights!**_

**_-_**

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Rajita mother ship/Hangar Section/6:15 AM**

Hours passed since the major announcement made by the Rajita warlord. The mass-scale invasion would be launched today rather than a week later as previously scheduled. Apparently, the warlord wanted to eliminate the enemy and gather as many souls for his ship's power. However, the souls would also serve another purpose. What exactly was that purpose? Ghidorah would not announce as of now. Ever since he had caught glimpse of Sailor Moon's presence in Tokyo, he was given the motivation to reschedule the invasion and planned to confront the Moon Princess himself when the time eventually comes.

Lined up in formations, there were thousands of Rajita standing frozen and saluting the presence of Kaiser Ghidorah. He acknowledged his legions of troops and turned towards his four generals: Kuiiza, Kujiko, Morpheous and Nagah. The troops hollered out the name of their respective superiors one by one, but paid full respect to the warlord himself. Kuiiza stepped forward once Ghidorah had waved over to him. The general kneeled down in front of Ghidorah.

Clearing his throat, Ghidorah turned to glare at the troop legions and nodded, "My fellow Rajita, we are gathered here because today marks the official start of the Rajita Conquest of the mammalian planet. We have plundered many civilizations across many galaxies, destroyed the planets of many, stolen their valuable resources, taken souls and even conquered worlds in the name of the great Rajita God, Leviathan. We are truly honoring his wishes and you pay your tribute by fighting for the Rajita cause! With Leviathan's knowledge within me, I can foretell that the planet Earth will be another world to be sacrificed to the great Leviathan! The mammals have overstayed their welcome and its time that we eradicate the ones who have destroyed their own planet. We shall act on the part of our god in fulfilling his wishes and feed him the very souls he has feasted on before! Where the human Dartz failed, we will succeed and we will accomplish our goal with **_ABSOLUTE FORCE!_**"

In response, the legions raised their fists high over their heads and roared out in support for their superior. They truly believed in every word he had preached. There was no doubt they are willing to fight and die in their conquest to spread the Rajita influence across the galaxy. The four generals clapped their hands for their warlord. Kaiser Ghidorah opened his hand and activated an orb. The orb opened to reveal a virtual hologram of Earth. Numerous red marks were pinpointed across many sections of the globe, including countries like Japan, China, Russia, Australia, Great Britain, the United States and many other countries with massive metropolis locations.

"As you can see, these hot spots will be direct targets for us to invade. There are already underground units on the planet waiting to emerge and launce pre-emptive strikes. We have successfully managed to hide from being detected by the mammalian satellite and technology. For we owe it to the shielding systems projected by the sacred stones. You, my troops, have been better equipped with highly advanced plasma-projectile weaponry. I have seen the Earth's military and they lack the shields to protect themselves from our gunfire!"

"Well, that should be quite simple, Lord Ghidorah! We'll slaughter the monkeys' entire armies!" a Pilot Rajita laughed out in amusement.

"No kidding! Just who do they think they're dealing with?" a Gunner snickered.

"Yes, it's quite obvious the mammals have quite some time before learn the technology we have managed to develop," Ghidorah continued on. "Privates, Majors, Gunners, Pilots, Stealth teams, Special-Ops, Commanders, Captains and Supreme Commanders! You are to launch the attacks across the cities of the planet under the command of the four generals standing beside me. They have trained you to become the soldiers you've become. Use your weapons well and use whatever means necessary since we are dealing with a **_primitive _**race! There should be no failures!"

"_**HAIL KAISER GHIDORAH!"**_

"Now, we also have another mission. That is to locate the Heart Crystal! It is safe to say that the possessor is the daughter of the very same queen that drove us off into the dark abyss of space. As I've announced in last night's meeting, the Princess has finally presented herself. Sailor Moon, the retched Moon Princess, will not get away with what her mother has done to us! The Galactic Moon War has left a deep wound on our pride, but we shall make up for that! We have improved in our military, our government, become a more efficient force and restored our terrifying reputation! The Moon Princess and her Sailor Soldiers will be struck down by our force in an act of vengeance! For they will witness the loss of the planet they have sworn to protect in the name of justice! We shall serve them and their new allies our brand of justice!"

"My lord, what about these children who have become united with the four beasts?" a Captain raised a question to the warlord.

"Yes, our recent soldiers have proved that they will be very bothersome. On the other hand, our strength of numbers will simply be too overwhelming even for them. Even they cannot hope to withstand the arsenals and destructive power of our plasma weaponry. I hope that you will deal with them so my generals and I do not require confronting them. My only concerns are the Sailor Senshi and the Moon Princess. Once I have the Silver Crystal and Moon Heart Crystal in my grasps, there will be nothing on the planet to stop me. The entire solar system will be ours without a power to rival ours! This invasion is nearly a millennium in the making, my Rajita troops. During my one-hundred thousand year life, I have witnessed many battles, fallen civilizations, a great evolution amongst the Rajita race and a progression of our ever-lasting empire. Our race evolved for the last three-hundred millions of years! My father and ancestors before me have worked hard to maintain this ancient empire since the end of the Sailor Wars thousands of years ago. The ultimate Sailor Senshi, Galaxia, defeated us but it didn't take long for us to recover. Then, we waged our first wars on Queen Serenity and came close to destroying the Silver Millennium. For every loss, we always manage to come back and leave more destruction in our wake. Queen Serenity is gone, but her daughter will know our pain, for she will pay dearly for her mother's sins with her life. I will be the one to deliver the ultimate sacrifice and hold the corpse of the Moon Princess! There is no doubt Leviathan will be pleased with the purest soul in the entire universe! Now my Rajita troops! Go and make me proud! It's time we make mankind pay for the sins of the Silver Moon Kingdom! May the skies darken with our presence and may we serve them their judgment day!"

The legions roared out in unison and raised their fists at once. The name of the warlord was heavily chanted. Kuiiza lifted his head up to look up at his superior.

"General Kuiiza, it's time. You may send your subordinate along with Morpheous' Chameleo. Let this serve as a warm up for what will come afterwards."

"Yes, my lord. This shall prove to be fun," Kuiiza spoke out with his head lowered. "I cannot wait for the invasion to be launched tonight, my lord. Our time to serve the humans judgment has finally come."

"Yes, and they shall all pay with their souls. In the end, Queen Serenity and her daughter have doomed the people after defeating us. They will all pay!" Ghidorah chuckled under his breath.

"So, my lord, you're going to be the one to deliver the Moon Princess' soul?" Nagah approached Ghidorah and crossed her arms. "I say you should let me have a chance to fight the Princess' Sailor Soldiers."

"By yourself? I understand you are one of my four high ranking generals, but are you certain you want to confront all of them?"

"Yes, for I have been trained in your style of arts, my lord. They have yet to deal with an efficient warrior of my caliber. I will crush them like the little girls they are and prove to them that my beauty surpasses theirs! Give me this opportunity my lord and I shall not fail you."

"We'll see, Nagah. As a matter of fact, you've given me an idea. Would you meet me in my royal chambers after we dismiss here?"

"I will be there, my lord!" Nagah responded with bow. _"Oh yes! At last I'm getting some recognition! Take that, boys."_

Getting another overview of earth, Ghidorah's face crossed with a smirk. His eyes were glistening with the image of Earth under his firm grip. At long last, after thousands of years of patience, Kaiser Ghidorah would at last have avenge his loss and destroy the last essence of the old Silver Millennium. Mankind, too, would also cease to exist should the Rajita warlord have his way.

"_And so may the countdown to invasion begin, Earth. Enjoy your last hours of peace while you can for your time has come to an end, mammals."

* * *

_

**East Shibuya/November 29, 2003/9:20 AM**

The day after the Rajita attack at Shibuya University, the population seems at ease, going about their everyday lives. However, little do they realize that today marks the last day of peace before the inevitable invasion. Earth and its inhabitants were currently in a 'calm before the storm' period, for the end of human civilization will come in due time.

The mother ship was no longer in view in the heavens and has ascended out of orbit to avoid contact. The night skies will be covered with thousands upon hundreds of Rajita cruisers. Even worldwide newscasts have taken note of the sudden absence of the mother ship and began speculation that the extraterrestrials were departing for another venture across space.

Even the newscasts of Japan were attempting to pick up on the recent reports. This included the TV Nihon news broadcasting station. As a matter of fact, their young reporter, Rina Yamazaki, was seen near a radio station and looking up into the skies with a pair of binoculars. Even she couldn't hope to find anything, not even a shadow of the mother ship.

"Phooey, there's nothing that I can see," Rina snorted and pulled the binoculars away. "Even NASA and the satellites can't seem to find the ship anymore. I wonder if they had lost interest in our world. There goes my scoop of the century and I was really looking forward to getting some lead coverage. I do know these aliens were no friendly visitors if those recent monster attacks were their work."

"Hey, Rina, have you gotten word on tonight's special coverage over at Kaiba Corp?" the cameraman called out from inside the news van.

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't find it as interesting as the alien visitors we've had recently," Rina sighed and combed a hand through her brown hair. "I just had to report Kaiba's live announcement yesterday. I swear, I sometimes wonder if Kaiba wants the attention."

"Not exactly a big fan of Kaiba, are you?" the cameraman snickered in amusement.

"It's not that. I respect him as a businessman and the fact he's a CEO of the top gaming company in the world at his age. Any kid would love to be in Seto Kaiba's shoes. I don't know. It's probably the attitude and the fact I always have to report on him. I really want to work on another story that doesn't deal with games and Duel Monsters for once."

"I don't know, but I hear it's about his secret project. Looks like he's prepared to reveal it to the public."

"Oh? We'll see what ol' Kaiba boy has to show us. I just hope it's worth it," Rina walked back inside the van and reviewed notes. "Damn, but I'm hoping the aliens do come back. I was hoping to use that story to get a promotion to anchorwoman."

Just as Rina was prepared to drive off, her cell phone started to ring. She quickly turned it on and answered in reply to the caller.

"Hello, Rina Yamazaki here!" the young woman replied cheerfully.

There was a sudden pause of silence and Rina's mouth widened. Then the gaping mouth twisted into a smile and she quickly jumped up excitedly. She stayed quiet and covered her mouth before going into a happy outburst.

"Ok, I see. So, I've two stories to report? Do I still have to report from Kaiba Corp tonight? Ok, gotcha! I'll be there! Rina signing out!"

Hanging up the phone, Rina giggled excitedly and formed a 'V' sign using her fingers. She pulled out a list of notes and nodded her head accordingly.

"Yo, Kenji, we've got reports of space crafts coming in from the skies! NASA has already captured video coverage and it looks like they'll be touching down tonight!"

"Awesome! Looks like your prayers were finally answered, Rina!" Kenji smiled and winked to her.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Rina agreed and filed her report archives inside a briefcase. "Still, I have to report from Kaiba Corp. From there, the boss wants us to broadcast a special live coverage from Shinjuku. How's that sound?"

"I just hope we get a bonus with our paycheck coming up. I really need to buy myself a new condo," Kenji said.

"We'll see, Kenji my man. All I can say is that we have ourselves a busy night. Ooo, I can't wait! It's like a dream come true!" Rina adjusted her glasses and pulled out her cell phone. _"Just twelve and half hours and counting! This is going the scoop of the century! The visitors are possibly coming down! I'm so there!"

* * *

_

**West Shinjuku/Maya's Garden Shop/9:45 AM**

Back in the Shinjuku district, specifically in the western district, it was business as usual back at Maya Katsuya's florist shop. Mrs. Katsuya was already back to tend to the flower shop more often and also uses plenty of her free time to tend to her twins. However, she still relied on the help of Yusuke and the boys. This morning she had asked Yusuke and Yui to take care of the shop for the day, and Yusuke was happy to oblige since he knew Yui wanted to ask him a few questions.

Once a customer had left the shop after buying a bouquet of lilies, Yusuke and Yui waved to the departing man. Yui looked up directly at Yusuke and smiled. The Spirit Detective couldn't help but notice the bandages on the girl's hurt shoulder, which Aoshi had cut last night. She looked back to the event and felt nothing but sorrow for the half breed boy. To think that her best friend had been half Lycan and yet her spiritual awareness wasn't able to pick up on his demon energy. She had desperately wanted to see Genkai about her newly awakened spirit powers.

Yusuke kneeled down and rubbed a hand on the girl's bandaged shoulder.

"Yui-chan, how's your arm feeling?"

"Better but it still kind of hurts. When Himura saw me with this injury, he was furious. He told me specifically to stay away from Aoshi-kun."

"Yet, you're not going to stay away from that poor kid?"

"Of course not! He's my closest friend! I've been there for him when he needs me the most! I'll never abandon him just because I've learned about his demonic secret. I don't care what he becomes! He's still my friend, Yusuke!"

The Spirit Detective could only nod in reply and smile. This was smile was affectionate and made Yui feel comfortable.

"I understand, Yui-chan. Heck, look at me. I'm hanging around with a half breed and a shady full demon. I have myself some pretty weird friends myself. Look, what really matters is that you're all right. I respect how you're sticking up for Aoshi. The kid has you and Cammy-chan to rely on."

"Don't forget Mokuba."

"Hmmm, isn't he the little brother of that grand duelist?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh yeah! Him? Wow, you guys have quite a celebrity as a friend."

"Yeah, ever since he helped us out back at Kaiba-Con. He's been busy lately, but we still consider him our friend."

"That's good. At least you guys have someone else to depend on."

"Yusuke, thanks for understanding. You don't know how much Aoshi means to me."

"No sweat. I can tell you and he are very close. It shouldn't matter what your brother or Aoshi's dad think. Your friendship is what matters the most."

"Yes, I know," Yui smiled warmly and rubbed her bandaged wound.

Just then, the store door opened and Mokuba came walking in. Yui turned and called out to her friend to get his undivided attention.

"Mokuba! Hey!" Yui waved out to the boy.

"Yui? What are you doing?" Mokuba asked as he stepped in front of the counter.

"Me and Yusuke are working here," Yui said. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Sorry I couldn't make it last night. I had to help my brother with business yesterday."

"It's all right, Mokuba. We had to leave anyway."

"Why's that?"

Yui lowered her head and sighed, "Don't wish to talk about it."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hey, kid, you looking for something in this store?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh yeah. I needed to see if you guys have any purple orchids."

"Sure, they're over in the back," Yusuke pointed to the back area of the store.

"Thanks. I'll be back to talk to you, Yui. Ok?" Mokuba looked at the girl with worry and walked towards the back.

Once the boy went to the back, Yui tugged on Yusuke's shirt and cleared her throat. The teen wondered what she had in mind and listened.

"What's up, Yui-chan? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Now that we're here, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot, I'm all ears, Yui-chan."

Clearing her throat, Yui sat on top of a stool and looked up at the Spirit Detective, "Yusuke, tell me a little about Spirit World."

"You want me to tell you about Spirit World?"

"That's right. What is it like? How did you become Spirit Detective in the first place?"

"Well, gee, how should I start?" Yusuke thought this through and sat down on a second stool. "All right, Yui-chan, the Spirit World is like this other world. Think of it as a heaven above our earth."

"Is it really heaven?"

"I would say so. When I first arrived there, it was because I was actually killed when a car struck me about a year ago. Botan, the girl you met yesterday, was the one who led me into the Spirit World."

"Right, she said she serves as one of many ferry girls serving under a ruler."

"Yeah and that ruler is Koenma."

"Koenma? I thought it would be King Enma? Since he the power that decides the fate of souls in the Purgatory gates?"

"Well, yeah, but it's Koenma that takes charge of that. He's the son of King Enma."

"Yeah, I recall you telling that to Aoshi's father last night. I just didn't know he was actually the ruler and son to King Enma. So, King Enma just sits back and watches?"

"You could say that but I haven't personally met King Enma yet. Though, I can imagine his big and scary stature. Heh, I remember I wanted to go in there and beat the daylights out of him!" Yusuke recalled the day he first went into Spirit World.

"Wow, you really have guts if you wanted to face Enma yourself," Yui sat back and listened to Yusuke's story.

"Yeah, I was a bit of a punk back then."

"_Was?_" Yui remarked.

"Touché. Anyway, I was given a chance to win my life back through a trial with a golden egg. I went back into my body after Keiko kind of saved me with a kiss. I didn't think she'd pull that off."

"You mean you were kissed by a girl to win back your soul?"

"Yeah, more or less. My soul was returned into my body, but I still had to live up my end of the bargain. Since I was brought back to life, I was told to work on many cases along the way. That led me to meeting Kurama and Hiei. Soon after, Kuwabara joined along for the ride. Then we traveled to Maze Castle and defeated four evil Saint Beasts."

"There were evil Saint Beasts?"

"Yeah, but they were just wannabes. The real Saint Beasts are good guys. Hey, isn't your brother possessed by one of them? Byakko, right?"

"Yeah, the white tiger."

"Neat. I'm glad he's on our side," Yusuke winked to Yui. "Then there was the ordeal with the Toguro Brothers and the Dark Tournament. Before that, I met you during the Shadow Tournament."

"Yep and I'll never forget that day!" Yui nodded happily. "Do you still have that medal they gave you?"

"It's up hanging on my wall at home. I'd never take that thing down! Anyway, I was glad that I helped to bring down that monster Pharaohmon, but I took on some even tougher guys in the Dark Tournament."

"Even defeating the Toguro brothers in the end?"

"That's right, kiddo," Yusuke recalled the events. "And now here I am with you. These Rajita jerks are pretty tough, but nothing I'm too worried about. I've been meaning to get a good fight."

"Let's try and be careful with these aliens, Yusuke. I sense there will be more even stronger than the ones we've been dealing with."

"Yeah, I figured that one out already," Yusuke agreed. "Anyway, that's Spirit World. It's the heavenly realm and since then I've been assigned the role as earth's leading Spirit Detective."

"Interesting background, Yusuke. I wish I could go and see this Spirit World myself."

"I don't know. I think you have to be dead to go there. I haven't been there since I was brought back to life."

"Now, you mentioned your fights with these demons. Did you get your training with this Genkai?"

"That's right, Yui-chan. I got all of my training from ol' grandma."

"Grandma, but she's not related to you?"

"No, but she is old and I respect her as if she were family. Sure, we have our pointless arguments but she's always been there for me. She's the one who trained me and gave me the power of the Spirit Wave Orb," the teen recalled the day he received the special power from the old woman.

"Was it a difficult trial?"

"Yui-chan, it was the most gruesome and difficult challenge I've had to overcome. My body and soul would have been ripped to shreds if I didn't learn to harness it. It was a nightmare."

"But you've obtained the knowledge and have passed as her apprentice."

"You're right, Yui-chan. It all worked out in the end. In fact, what lead me to defeating Toguro beforehand was learning that Genkai was killed by Toguro."

Yui gasped in shock and covered her mouth, "Killed you say?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day. It was about a day or two before the finals against Toguro's team. Genkai died in my very arms. She told me what I needed to know about her relationship with Toguro."

"What was their relationship?"

"They were lovers, Yui-chan. But since Genkai was aging, Toguro wanted to keep his youth and won a previous Dark Tournament to achieve demon power to keep his age."

"So, you then avenged Genkai's death?"

"It wasn't anything like that. When I fought Toguro, I didn't realize that he too was actually training me to hit my greatest potential."

"What he trained you by nearly killing you in the tournament?"

"Yeah, it's very difficult to understand for you, Yui-chan, but you'll learn eventually. I defeated Toguro but he helped me hit my greatest potential."

"So, how did Genkai come back? She was dead."

"She was granted life back when we won the tournament. It was all arranged before the finals. Genkai knew she was going to die. This was all about making me stronger, especially now that we have these Rajita jerks running loose."

"No, it sort of makes sense. You were given a chance to get stronger. So it was thanks to Genkai and Toguro."

"Yeah, and now I want you to personally meet the woman who trained me to become who I've become. You'll like her and maybe even learn some useful tips from her," Yusuke smiled. "Who knows? She just might train you to control your spirit energy. That is why we're going to see her."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to meet this Genkai, Yusuke! She sounds so cool!" Yui nodded excitedly. "I sure would like to learn to use a Spirit Gun like you!"

"Ha, we'll see, Yui-chan. First, we just need to know where you got your spirit powers from and how you can use it. That's the reason why we're going."

"I see. Well, in any case, I'm ready!"

"I know you are and this will be a great experience for you," Yusuke sat up from the stool and stretched.

"One more thing I need to ask you, Yusuke-kun. How are we going to get Aoshi-kun to join us?"

"Don't worry. I have Botan over there on the case and watching the Inuki residence under cover."

"But will Okami know?"

"She'll be working stealth, but hopefully she doesn't let herself become noticed. She always has a habit of opening her mouth a lot," Yusuke sighed. "Don't you worry, Yui-chan. Botan will tell us what happens since you told me before that Okami leaves the house Saturday afternoons to go to some meeting?"

"That's right," Yui nodded in reply.

"Ok, then. Perfect, then we'll get the kid by sneaking him out and taking a bus ride to Genkai's shrine."

"Thank you, Yusuke-kun. You don't know how much it means to me. I just don't want Aoshi-kun to be stuck at home by myself and I kind of want him to be there with me."

"No sweat, Yui-chan. We've got everything covered. You just follow my lead. Okay, kiddo?"

"Yes! Oh, thanks, Yusuke!" Yui ran up to her second 'brother' and embraced him.

Looking down at the child hugging his waist, Yusuke reached down and pat the little girl on her head. A smile crossed the teen's face. He knew how important Aoshi was to Yui and did not want to disappoint her. This would be a visit worthwhile for Yui-chan and she would get the chance to meet the teacher of Yusuke. However, Yui also felt a terrible premonition that something would happen at the visit. She simply wasn't aware of what will happen in due time.

Looking down from the stairs, Dark Gabumon had a gaze fixed towards Yusuke. The digimon grumbled to himself as he realized how close the Spirit Detective was becoming with Yui.

"_Yui-chan, you had better be careful and not turn into a delinquent like Yusuke. I'll be keeping an eye on this development. Meh."_

Suddenly, before Yui and Yusuke realized it, Mokuba was standing at front. They pulled away from each other. However, they weren't fooling the boy. He had listened to their whole conversation.

"What's this about a Genkai and Spirit World? Yui-chan, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Um, well, you see..."

"I'm curious to know about your spirit powers, Yui-chan. How about I join you guys? After all, I've had my share of experiences with spirits and supernatural things. How about it?"

Yui and Yusuke faced other for a moment. Then, a smile crossed Yui's face and she gave Mokuba a nod.

"Sure, Mokuba. We could use the company and I really need to tell you about what happened last night."

"Welcome aboard, kid. Now that you're coming, I'm going to be laying down the plans."

"Sure, I'm all ears, guys."

"I think this will be a good learning experience when we see Genkai, Mokuba. I can't wait to see her!"

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/9:55 AM**

Taking a morning walk into the city's public park, Kurama wanted to get a view of the beautiful scenery with winter already coming close. His eyes studied the surrounding environment and inhaled the fresh air. Bending over to pick out a flower, Kurama examined its texture and was planning on creating new herbal seeds to grow for weaponry in combat against the Rajita threat.

"These flowers should provide me an herbal seed to create a new hybrid flower to aid me in combat against the alien threat. I simply need to improvise."

"Excuse me?" a voice of a teenage girl spoke out.

Kurama was kind enough to stand up and move away to the side. Once he turned around, he gasped in apparent shock. Standing before the half breed was the girl, Maya, who had visited the flower shop weeks ago. He could recognize her and remember her years ago before erasing her memories. She was recognizable with her long, wavy brown hair and gorgeous, hazel eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants and red tennis shoes. She once again shot a glance at Kurama and gasped.

"Ah, it's you from the flower shop. You gave me that white rose that I still have with me," Maya said as she pointed to the white rose tied up to her hair. "It's given me good luck. Thanks again."

"You, too, miss," Kurama nodded in reply. "You're name is Maya Kitajima, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, that would be me," Maya nodded. "But how do you know my name?"

"My name is Shuichi Minamino. Do you remember we attended to middle school together years ago?" Kurama attempted to test out her memories.

"Shuichi? No, I'm afraid I don't. Was I supposed to remember you?"

"_Just as I thought, she still has no memory of me. That's how it should remain. It's best for both of us that we move on with our lives and I don't wish to involve her in danger."_

Maya tilted her head to one side and looked at Kurama closely into his eyes.

"You know you've got some of the most gorgeous eyes I've seen from a guy, Shuichi," Maya smiled as she examined the half breed. "I also love the hair."

"Miss, I'm sorry to say but I must leave now. I have to go help my mother with some errands," Kurama nodded to the girl and walked past her.

"Oh, ok. We'll I hope you and your mother have a good time then. It was good to meet you again, Shuichi," Maya said as she waved out to the departing teen. "He's such a nice guy, but how does he know my name? I don't even remember a Shuichi Minamino from middle school. Oh well, life goes on."

Already walking out of Shinjuku Park, Kurama simply sighed to himself and wanted to forget having become reacquainted with Maya. He had hoped to move on without remembering or bumping into her again. The purpose of the Dream Flower Pollen was to completely erase her memories about him. Once again, he cannot hope to get away from shadows of his past.

"_Maya Kitajima, I had hoped we would never meet again. Please, simply forget about me and move on. That was the sole purpose I used the Dream Flower Pollen. Am I unable to get away from shadows of my past? I have to put the past behind me and focus on the current Rajita threat."

* * *

_

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/10:05 AM**

After having discussed with her sister about the incident, Rei was sitting beside her sister at the temple steps. She turned to glare at Cammy with a saddened look. She knew there was something strange about the boy's aura but never took into account that he was revealed as a Lycan half breed. She was thankful that Cammy was safe thanks to her friends.

"Cammy-chan, I still can't believe everything you've told me from last night. So, we were right about a strange presence from Aoshi-kun," Rei sighed as she placed her broom down. "Cammy-chan, I'm just thankful you're all right. Those friends of Yui's were so nice to bring you back home."

"Yeah, they're a pretty good group of people I'd day. Though it was just Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan that dropped me off last night."

"Still, you actually found out Aoshi was actually a half breed demon. He is a Lycan and I'm so happy that he didn't attack you."

"Why would he? He was frightened and ran off. I couldn't believe it either but when I saw it I was totally blown out of my mind."

"Cammy-chan, I'm sorry to say this but you might have to keep away from Aoshi-kun. You and Yui might be in grave danger if Aoshi's father knows that you two are with him."

"Why should I forget about Aoshi? He's a good kid and I'm one of his closest friends. I'm not going to abandon him! Besides, wasn't it you that told me to make new friends? Well, Aoshi has become one of my dearest friends alongside Yui-chan and Mokuba-kun! I will never turn my back on my friend just because he's a half breed Lycan! I'm sorry, but I think you're getting too protective over me."

"Because I fear for your life, Cammy-chan!" Rei nearly broke into an outburst and apologized. "Look, Cammy-chan, I'm sorry for telling you that. It's my stupid fault for not realizing how close Aoshi-kun is to you."

"He is close to me, sister."

"But he's a Lycan. You know how I am towards demon types. I've fought and slain demons as a Sailor Soldier for many years."

"But Aoshi-kun is different! He has control over himself and his Lycan nature!"

"Then explain the cut he gave Yui-chan."

"He only did it out of self defense. He was scared and did not want Yui to approach him. Even Yui said it was her own fault!"

After hearing this from her little sister, Rei merely nodded in reply. It was only slightly making some sense to the Miko.

"If you're that close to Aoshi, then by all means keep an eye on him," Rei smiled. "You and Yui-chan are very close to him. Don't be afraid to stop him at all costs."

"So, you're not forbidding me from ever seeing Aoshi again?"

"Well, I think he should have sometime to clear his mind. The poor boy has to be suffering right now after revealing his demonic nature. Just give him some time for the wounds to heal and I'm sure everything will patch," the Miko looked up into the heavens. _"I know that is something Sailor Moon would say. My gosh, am I really becoming as compassionate and understanding as her? Wow, talk about scary."_

"Sister?"

"Yes, Cammy-chan?"

"How do you feel about Aoshi-kun?"

"Other than the startling revelation you've told me, I say he is a very kind and sweet little boy. He simply just needs friends to stay close to his side. No matter what, cherish your friendship with him, Yui-chan and this Mokuba. They will be the closest to you just as Usagi and the other girls have been to me. Make sure to keep my advice to heart."

"I will, sister," Cammy nodded in reply and embraced her sister.

"Oh, I love you, too, Cammy-chan," Rei hugged her sibling and pat her back.

"So, I hear you and the girls are going to a night club tonight."

"That's right. So, you'll be staying here at the temple then?"

"Actually..."

"Hello there? Anybody home?" a cheery yet a familiar voice called out.

The little girl was quick to recognize this happy and sweet voice. She looked ahead to find the light blue-haired ferry girl garbed in a red long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Botan noticed Cammy standing on the steps and waved out to her.

"Cammy-chan! Oh, hi there, kiddo!" Botan giggled and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, it's that girl who was with you, Yusuke and that Kuwabara guy," Rei saw Botan running up the stairs.

"Hi Botan!" Cammy called out to the ferry girl.

"Cammy-chan and we've already been introduced, Miss Rei," Botan bowed respectfully to the Miko.

"Yes and good day to you, Botan-san," Rei acknowledged the respectful woman. "I want to thank you for bringing Cammy-chan home safely."

"Oh, it was nothing really," Botan waved her hands out and observed her shrine. "My, I have to say this is one beautiful shrine."

"Ah, thank you. It's been in my family for generations. The property will be mine when my grandfather eventually passes on."

"Wow that is so neat. So, will Cammy-chan be trained as a Miko?"

"Yes, and currently I'm training her. Right, Cammy-chan?" the Miko winked to her younger sister.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to help run the shrine with big sister," Cammy nodded. "So, what brings you here, Botan?"

"Have you forgotten? I've come to see whether you were available today."

"Huh? Available for what? Cammy-chan, what is she talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you last night? I said I would be going out with Botan and her friends. Yui-chan will be going, too."

"Wait, I remember now," Rei recalled her conversation with Cammy the other night. "You said you'd be going to Genkai's?"

"That's right, sister. I want to know if I can go with them. You're going out with your friends tonight. I just didn't think I should stay cooped up here at home. Besides, we'll be back tomorrow, if all goes well."

"Botan, so I take it you know this Genkai?" the Miko asked the ferry girl.

"Yes, I do. I've met her personally."

"I, too, have met her. Though, she came by here sometime ago. She's paid charity to my shrine and I'm quite thankful for her kindness," Rei smiled. "Cammy-chan, do you know if Aoshi-kun will be going?"

Once hearing the name of the half breed boy mentioned, she looked directly at her sister's serious glare and gulped nervously. She didn't tell her that Aoshi would be going since Yusuke was planning to sneak him out. After a few moments of silence, Cammy simply nodded her head 'no.'

"No, he won't be going. His father was pretty clear that he wanted us to stay away from him. Besides, you even suggested giving him his space."

"Right, I am glad you're taking my suggestion to heart, Cammy-chan," Rei nodded and picked up her broom. "I'm fine with you going. Botan-san, you'll keep an eye on my sister?"

"Yes, she'll be just fine with us, Miss Rei," Botan assured the Miko. "I'm glad we can agree on something."

Observing Botan, Rei could sense a spiritual presence from Botan. She knew the lady was not a regular human and was a messenger from out of the Spirit World. She reached over and shook Botan's hand.

"I'm glad to know Cammy-chan is making new friends and it's a pleasure to meet you, Botan-san. Please, would you like some tea?"

"As much as I would love to have tea, and believe me, I do love tea," Botan felt flattered with the Miko's offer, "I have some errands to catch up on. Cammy-chan, will it be okay I pick you up at three?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Weren't you going to be leaving to meet with the others for the nightclub tonight, sister?"

"Yes, I should be leaving around that same time," Rei nodded in reply. "That's good. Just make sure to let grandfather know you'll be leaving, Cammy-chan."

"Ok, no problem."

"Well, it's settled then. I'll be by to pick you up at three, Cammy-chan!" Botan waved to Cammy and walked down the stairs. "Ta-ta for now!"

"See you later, Botan!" Cammy called out to the ferry girl.

Standing beside her sister, Rei put an arm around her and kneeled down beside her.

"You make sure to stay with them, Cammy-chan. Should anything happen, call upon your Digital Priestess powers."

"I'm not sure if I can now, sister. Remember, I used a great portion of her power against Pharaohmon at the tournament."

"I see. Then, be sure to stay close to them. Their leader, Yusuke, can be reckless from what I've seen from us teaming with his team. On the other hand, I trust him with you and Yui-chan. He knows how to back up with his spirit power. Not to mention his friends should be with him."

"Yeah and Hiei is one of them sister," Cammy reminded her. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Rei knew where this was leading.

Cammy tugged on her sister's sleeve and asked her to kneel down. Once Rei lowered down, Cammy whispered into the girl's ear and chuckled.

"Do you really have a thing for Hiei?"

Upon hearing this from her sister, Rei gasped out and nearly blushed from the cheeks. She shook her head and placed a finger on Cammy's lips.

"Shhh! Please don't tell me you actually think I have feelings for that little dwarf? Cammy-chan, I thought you knew better!"

"You were just blushing a while ago, sister!" Cammy pointed out and smiled. "I think you do like him, but you're just too stubborn to admit it!"

"No, no, Cammy-chan. I simply don't have interest in any boys. I'm a Miko determined not to have a man."

"You say that now, sister, but you don't know what the future will hold. Besides, I know that you and Usagi-san are very close from the arguments you two had. When Ami-san mentioned Hiei, I saw some red on your face. That's how I can tell!"

Rei couldn't believe it. Even her sister was getting on her case about Hiei. Did the Miko really have some affection for the demon that saved her from the explosion prior to the Shadow Tournament? She felt her cheeks redden more.

"_No, it can't be true. Can it? No, I don't have any feelings for that rude, little punk! Cammy-chan, what were you thinking? I'll bet Usagi and Minako told you this! There's no way in a million years I'd fall for a guy like him! I'd have to be completely drunk to have a boyfriend like that!"_

"Well, don't you have feelings for that Hiei guy? Hmmm?"

"Um, Cammy-chan. How about we continue sweeping the steps?" Rei sweat dropped and gave her sister her broom. "Listen, I have to go wash my face. Ok? I'll be right back!"

Laughing to herself, the Miko walked off towards the shrine and left her sister to continue sweeping the steps. Cammy watched her sister walking back to the shrine and giggled to herself. Even she knew Rei was attempting to cover up the fact she may have feelings for the demon.

"_Well, I can say that I'm glad he's on our side, sister. If only you'd hung around Yusuke and the boys, you'd understand. Maybe..."_

Walking back inside her shrine and into her bathroom, Rei splashed her face with water. The thought of her with Hiei made her want to rip out her own ears. She couldn't believe that her own sister believes that she may have feelings for the shady demon. Letting out a sigh, the Miko walked out of her bathroom and stepped out onto the shrine grounds.

"_No, I couldn't have any feelings for that guy. Besides, he's insulted me and I don't take that lying down. Cammy-chan, what could have made you possibly think that I, Rei Hino, have feelings for a retched demon?" _Rei sat down on the steps and look up towards the trees where her crows were looking. "What do you think, guys? Could I have feelings for a punk like that Hiei guy? I seriously doubt it!"

The crows cawed out in reply to the beautiful Miko and flew down to her side. She smiled and watched her crows landing on her shoulders.

"No, I didn't think so," Rei giggled as she stroked her crows' feathered chests. _"Though, I wonder when he'll show up again."_

Unbeknownst to the Miko, looking on from behind a tree and masking his demonic ki, Hiei watched the Hino sisters closely. Lately he had been attracted to the shrine grounds more often despite his bitter dislike for the Shinto and religious ideals. He looked towards the beautiful Miko with her crows and somehow felt a strong attraction to her. He didn't feel the need to kill her despite his hatred for humans. Shaking his head, Hiei remembered the argument he and Sailor Mars had after defeating a Rajita together on these same shrine grounds.

"_Why am I always attracted to this damn shrine? I don't understand what brings me here, but there's something here that brings me comfort. Is there something the Miko girl has I need? Yet, I don't feel the urge to kill this girl. There's a certain mystery to her despite knowing that she is a Sailor Senshi. She, too, wields the art of the flames like I do and masters it with a commanding force. But who's to say I won't confront her. In any case, she's not my problem. I have better things to attend to."_

The apparition was preparing to depart but then he turned around to give Rei one last glare. That was when the crows immediately picked up on Hiei's scent and started cawing out madly. Hiei immediately vanished out of sight and away from the shrine property. The birds' immediate alarm caused Rei to worry and observe her surroundings. She had sensed a presence and turned to find several leaves dropping from where Hiei was sitting. Her eyes narrowed carefully.

"What was that just now? Phobos? Deimos? Was it a demonic presence?" Rei wondered. _"I wonder if it was him. No, it couldn't be. Why am I even thinking about him? This is getting too weird for me. Though, if it is him, is he taking his free time to watch over me and Cammy-chan? What is he really after?"

* * *

_

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Simulation Room/10:15 AM**

Today marked the unveiling of the KC-Hypnos Project. The final modifications had already been made on the secret project, in which a fusion would be made between Kaiba's Virtual World and the Digital World. Kaiba was self-assured that every calculation was corrected and no mistakes within the system would be found. The CEO was standing by with Yamaki as they observed the construction of what appeared to be an artificial gate. It was arch-shaped with a satellite at the top.

Working alongside Kaiba Corp's engineers were some of Hypnos' own experts. Riley and Talley assigned to keep everything in order.

"Everything seems to be in working order," Seto observed the finishing touches to the project.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mr. Kaiba. Have you taken the time to double check for any bugs in the system?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, Yamaki? I've checked everything from top to bottom. There were no bugs. This gateway arch will serve in connecting my Virtual World and the Digital World. The fusion will be perfect."

"Yes, but have you made sure to see whether your Virtual World is compatible enough to become fused with the Digital World?"

"Yes, because I have personally ventured into the Digital World myself."

"If I recall you entered the Shadow Tournament seven months ago."

"That would be right, Yamaki. The Digital World is really no different from my Virtual World," Kaiba continued on. "They have inhabitants, ecosystems and the same data coding. They are so similar that a fusion between the two worlds can be possible. I've run a scan through the device and I have made no mistake in my calculations."

"Well, I see you've done your homework, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes and it's not really difficult for me to understand. The digimon and Duel Monsters will at last share one world. I'm making a dream a reality. This project will be a success, Yamaki. I guarantee it. It has success written all over it. This will be the main attraction for my Kaibaland Theme Parks, Yamaki. Can't you just see it? I know I can. My company will gain more financially with the success of our project. Oh and I'll be sure to give you half the share of the profits, since I'm such a generous CEO."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Yamaki responded as his eyes observed his team co-operating with Kaiba's engineers. _"You're taking a huge risk, Seto Kaiba. If anything goes wrong, it will only spell disaster for the two worlds. I fear a fusion between the worlds will cause a system overload. Let's hope you've taken the time to check for every possible bug."_

"Mr. Kaiba!" a voice called out from behind the two men.

Turning around, the CEO found Janyuu Wong, Henry's father, walking in with a crossed look.

"Well, if it isn't Janyuu Wong," Kaiba acknowledged the man. "Have you come to marvel at the construction of our joint project? Tonight will be the unveiling."

"You're making a big mistake, Mr. Kaiba. Even if you have checked for every possible bug, you simply cannot hope to fuse two completely different digital worlds. You think you can play God?"

"Play God? Mr. Wong, I don't think you understand," Kaiba responded. "I have double checked and corrected every miscalculation in the system. These two worlds are no different and thus a fusion is highly possible. I can make it happen and you will witness it firsthand."

"But, how can you be so sure? You don't even know the dangers of the Digital World! My children have journeyed there!"

"Yeah? Well, so have I, unless you've forgotten about the Shadow Tournament seven months ago. Your children have been in the Digital World twice, Mr. Wong. I understand you and your college buddies, the Monster Makers, were the ones to create concept of digimon. Yes, I have encountered these digimon and they are really no different from my virtual duel monsters."

"But your monsters have only appeared as holograms in the real world. The digimon can emerge as real monsters and can live like any living creature. You're not even sure whether your monsters can share a world with digimon."

Having heard enough, Seto Kaiba stepped forward and confronted the older man. He crossed his arms and formed a stern look with authority.

"Janyuu, what you need to do is relax. I know what I'm doing with this project. Your boss, Yamaki, is helping me through this. With our minds working together, this project will come out a complete success. There will be no network meltdown and there won't be a catastrophic event. You're blowing things completely out of proportion here."

"But we can't risk another rogue program taking a mind of its own like the D-Reaper!"

"I can assure you my designs are flawless. My company possesses the most highly advanced technology in the world. Only the government and military can rival us in terms of developing advanced technology. There will be no rogue program taking a mind of its own. The D-Reaper is a thing of the past. You've made sure to completely destroy it. Where Hypnos made its mistakes, I will not make the same. I can assure you everything is in perfect working order!"

Once Kaiba had made his point clear, Janyuu backed away and glared directly at Kaiba. Yamaki was caught in between the two men and flipped his lighter. It would appear Kaiba had already gained opposition to his project, including several members of the Monster Makers. Nonetheless, even they would not stop him from completing his project.

"I assume you have nothing left to say, Mr. Wong? In that case, just sit back and witness the construction of my ultimate project. This will take Kaiba Corp straight to the top of success," Kaiba turned his back on Janyuu. "Marvel at the brilliance of my company's work!"

Janyuu simply nodded his head and walked out of the observatory station. However, Yamaki followed the man out to confront him.

"Janyuu, look, I'm sorry for what Mr. Kaiba said."

"I can't believe you would agree to help construct this project. You and I both know that this is a dangerous attempt to bring two completely foreign digital worlds together. I thought you would have already learned from our mistakes when the digimon invaded the real world and when the D-Reaper emerged. What if something goes terribly wrong?"

"That is what I've warned Mr. Kaiba, but he simply does not listen to reason. He's so determined more than ever to complete this project. His recent retirement from his Duel Monsters competition has driven him to the point where he wants to play God. He feels he is in complete control of this operation. I've tried reasoning and persuasion, but nothing seems to work well. I'm sorry, Janyuu."

Janyuu simply scowled and rubbed his forehead, "I just don't want another disaster. My children have been through enough. We want to live at peace."

"There won't be peace if anymore of these attacks from these recent monsters continue. I'm now led to believe these monsters have a direct connection with the space ships above orbit. As a matter of fact, NASA has already picked up satellite coverage of the space ships heading our direction. I don't know what this means but I feel something terrible may happen. I seriously hope to Kami-sama that I'm wrong."

"You and me both, Yamaki. We don't know their full intentions," Janyuu nodded and thought about his children.

"Yamaki! Tao!" a bearded man called out and approached the duo.

"Shibumi?" Janyuu turned around and acknowledged the man. "So, have you come to watch Seto Kaiba's god forsaken project?"

"You could say that. Honestly, I hope Seto has fixed all of the bugs. If there is even one miscalculation and there will be a disaster. You have to be a complete mathematical genius to accomplish this."

"That's what we're all hoping for Shibumi," Yamaki nodded. "For Kaiba's sake, the fate of the Digital World just may be at jeopardy."

-

Meanwhile on the top roof of Kaiba Corp, there were two spies infiltrating and listening in to the whole conversation that had taken place. Uncloaking themselves out of their invisibility, Morpheous and Chameleo picked up everything concerning the KC-Hypnos Project.

"Yes, so our lordship was right. They are constructing some kind of portal device leading into another world. This Digital World sounds intriguing. This is a rather new concept to us. I'll bet Kaiser Ghidorah will be very interested to know."

"You would be right, Chameleo," Morpheous agreed. "I'll relay this information to Lord Ghidorah. But first we must find the children possessing the four beast spirits."

"Yes and eliminate their allies in the process, General Morpheous," a sinister voice whispered behind the duo.

The Rajita duo turned around to find Kuiiza levitating above them with arms crossed. The main general descended down snapped his fingers. A portal opened up to release a half reptilian-half bear hybrid beast garbed in black armor and carrying a large scythe. The creature growled lowly while its eyes flashed a crimson flare.

"Ah, so you've brought along your handpicked minion, Kuiiza. I must say you've created yet another interesting piece of work. Did you create this Chimera out of a Gorgolyte and a Rajita?"

"That's correct. Isn't it just a beauty? I have named him Rajolyte," Kuiiza displayed the creature to his fellow general. "Nobody knows how to create the perfect Chimeras but me!"

"Oh, no, I can't argue with you on that, but is he efficient enough to get the job done?" Morpheous pondered.

"We'll just put him to the test. He's been itching for some blood for quite sometime. The anger and inner anguish has pushed him beyond sanity. All he can ever think about is the sheer thrill of a perfect kill!"

"Touching, General Kuiiza, we'll just have to see," Morpheous nodded. "We have our assignment. Let's move."

"Right behind you, General Morpheous!" Chameleo called out.

As the two Chameleon-type Rajita teleported out, Kuiiza snickered to himself and teleported out with his Chimera soldier. They would set off to complete their assigned task tonight.

* * *

**West Shibuya/Inside Hunter Tech HQ/Underground Level/11:30 AM**

Within the interior of the underground level of Hunter Tech Headquarters, the six primary warriors were gathered for a meeting with Dimitro, Jaarin and Sam. Most notable in his absence was Vega since he was getting ready to go out with Ami to the nightclub. Dimitro was lucky to be the only other person with access to the ground level besides Vega. Sitting on a bench press table, Dimitro cleared his throat and faced the other warriors.

"All, guys, you were probably wondering why I called for you all to be here," Dimitro spoke up.

"Yeah, why did you call us?" Junpei asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, too," Tomoki nodded in reply.

"Well, you're about to find out," Jaarin said. "Right, Dimitro?"

Nodding, Dimitro cleared his throat and began to explain, "The reason I called you guys here was because Seraphimon has sent me a message. He and the other two Angel Lords are seriously concerned."

"What is troubling them? Don't tell me it's Lucemon again," Takuya sighed.

"No, it's not Lucemon. The problem is not with an enemy digimon," answered Sam. "There seems to be a disturbance within the boundaries of the Digital World."

"That's right and not even Seraphimon can figure it out," Jaarin nodded in agreement.

"Can you tell us what exactly what this disturbance is coming from?" Izumi said.

"Not exactly. All we know is that another world is attempting to crossover with the Digital World. We're completely clueless as to the cause of it," Dimitro looked down to the floor and sighed. "If only we knew what we are dealing with."

"Not to mention we still have those aliens out there. They're not to be taken lightly," Kouji reminded everyone.

"So, how are we going to handle two major problems at once?" Kouichi wondered. "Well, at least we're not dealing with Lucemon or Pharaohmon again. That really is the last thing we need now."

"What we need to do is somehow contact Seraphimon," Takuya pulled out his D-Scanner. "Wait, I know I can!"

With that said the goggle boy pushed a button on his D-Scanner to get a transmission directly from Seraphimon himself. After a few minutes of waiting, a link was connected and a holographic image of Seraphimon appeared. The children gasped happily and gathered around Takuya.

"Oh wow! You managed to get through to Seraphimon!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"How were you able to do that?" Dimitro looked at the holographic image of the Angel lord. "Even I can't manage to send a reply to Seraphimon. He always sends me messages."

"Seraphimon! It's been a while. How have you been?" Kouji said to the Angel digimon.

"_**Children, it's good to see you again. You seem to be doing very well. That's good."**_

"Well, in case you haven't noticed but we've been in conflict with some tough aliens from another galaxy," Junpei said. "We, the Legendary Warriors, have had a hard time with them."

"Yeah and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse I'm afraid," Jaarin said.

"_**I understand the situation you children are currently involved in. I've witnessed the recent battles against the new enemy alongside Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Please, do not give up children. We have faith you will continue the battle."**_

"Thank you, Lord Seraphimon," Sam replied.

"**_But there seem to be problems within the boundaries of the Digital World. We have felt a disturbance in our midst."_**

"That's why I contacted you. What's the deal?" Takuya asked the Angel lord.

"We're really worried for you guys. Do we need to come back to the Digital World?" Izumi said with worry.

"_**That will not be necessary, young Izumi. You leave this with us Celestial Angels. We will discuss matters with the Sovereigns and call forth our troops to investigate. Surely, the Dra-Warriors will lend us aid."**_

"Well, looks like you guys pretty much have it covered, but please be careful," Kouji nodded. "But just in case we're needed, don't hesitate to call us."

"**_Do not worry, children. We will summon for you if necessary but you have your own world to look after. These aliens are a threat to your own home planet."_**

"Don't you worry, Seraphimon," Takuya assured the angel digimon. "We'll take care of these Rajita jerks! You just do what you guys have to do. Good luck, Seraphimon, my friend."

"**_The same to you, children. Let the spirits guide you to victory," _**Seraphimon gave a salute before his holographic image disappeared.

The children were left to wonder whether Seraphimon and the other two angels would succeed in finding the source of this 'disturbance'. Kouji and Kouichi both had a terrible feeling but Takuya was sure the angels could handle this on their own. The goggle boy faced everyone and smiled with confidence. This barely managed brighten the mood of the Legendary Warriors. It was clearly obvious they were worried about the unknown threat.

"C'mon, you guys! Seraphimon and his partners will take care of this problem in their realm. We have the Rajita to worry about!"

"Yeah, but how can we be sure they will have enough troops and resources to stop whatever this threat maybe?" asked Sam.

"Sam's right. We're not even sure about this threat and we need to be there for Seraphimon's sake!" Izumi agreed.

"No way am I going to sit on my butt! I have to get there to help in anyway I can!" Junpei declared.

"Hold it everyone! We were given orders to stay here and take care of the Rajita threat. Seraphimon and his cohorts have recovered since Lucemon's defeat. They know what they're doing. I know for a fact they want to fight their own battle and not rely on us from time to time. Now, honestly I want to go back and aid the angels as much as you guys want to. But, we have our own war with the Rajita. This is our planet and I'm not going to sit back to let some crazy aliens attempt to overrun our home. So, what do you say guys? You with me?"

"You bet! I'm always with you, Takuya!" Tomoki stood beside the goggle boy.

"Can't argue with ya, kid," Dimitro nodded and leaned back on the bench table.

"Definitely with you, Takuya! Besides, I also have to help my brother and his friends," Jaarin stated promptly.

"I didn't know what I was thinking! You're right! We have our world to protect! No way am I letting aliens probe us!" Junpei declared.

"Heh, you're quick to change your mind, aren't you, Junpei?" Izumi teased the boy.

"Oh yeah, that's me!"

"Brother? We've just been reunited and there's no way aliens are going to separate our family," Kouichi said.

"I agree. This battle is for the fate of mankind and I'm definitely going to be there to do whatever possible to stop them," Kouji said.

"We're going to have to tell Vega about this when we see him later," Sam said.

"Thanks guys, I knew you'd see it my way," Takuya smiled to the group. "Right, we're going to make a difference! We are the holders of the ten Legendary Warriors! Lucemon and Pharaohmon are history, but we now embark on taking our toughest enemy to date. Takato, Yugi, the Sailor girls and those Spirit dudes are out there as apart of our planet's defense force! They will need as much help as they can. Let's go out there and save our world, everyone!"

"_**IN THE NAME OF PLANET EARTH!"**_

The nine children formed a circle and raised their fists above their heads while letting out a cry of triumph. They knew what their mission was and would accomplish it in the name of their home planet. As they set to defend Earth, Seraphimon and his associates would defend their boundaries of their realms against whatever the unknown threat maybe. Only time will tell what this new danger may present.

* * *

**East Shibuya/Block Away from Inuki Residence/3:45 PM**

Meanwhile, in the eastern section of Shibuya District, the group of Spirit Detectives was already getting ready for a trip to visit aged martial artist Genkai. Yusuke and his team mates had already planned to get Aoshi out. According to some careful planning, Yui, Dark Gabumon, Mokuba and Cammy were sent to retrieve him once hearing that Okami would be stepping out for business. The mother would be home but too busy cleaning the kitchen.

Gathered away from the Inuki residence, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan were standing by to wait for the children to return.

"So, I heard Himura didn't take it so well when he found out about what Aoshi did to Yui-chan," Kuwabara said. "Right, Urameshi?"

"Yeah, Yui told me everything. She wasn't even supposed to come with us since Himura wanted to prevent her. But she insisted on coming. Now we have Mokuba Kaiba, one of her other friends, coming with us."

"This has been a rather shocking turn of events since last night. I feel sorry for the poor boy," Botan sighed sadly.

"Botan, I understand you had to retrieve Cammy-chan?" Kurama asked the ferry girl.

"Yes and I had a little chit chat with her Miko sister, Rei Hino. I told her I was an acquaintance of Yusuke and she seemed rather weary of my presence," Botan spoke up. "Then, once Cammy had willingly asked her sister, she was allowed to come. Apparently, she told her sister about the incident but Cammy-chan made no mention of Aoshi."

"Yes and a wise move on her part. Had she mentioned anything Aoshi and the Miko might have prevented her from coming with us," Kurama nodded.

"I just hope those girls and their little digimon friend can get Aoshi out of there. Though, I don't know if we should have done this behind his dad's back," Kuwabara said.

"Are you kidding? He called us dogs last night. I may hate my position, but I know I've been through enough hell to accept what I've become," Yusuke spoke up. "If he has a beef with us, then I want nothing to do with him. Besides, he's apart of a demon wolf clan! He shouldn't have any reason to complain about my job as a Spirit Detective!"

"I had thought you'd get used to it, Yusuke," Hiei remarked snidely. "Demons from the Makai would develop deep grudges against those who serve under King Enma and Koenma. Believe me. I'm still not fond of you."

"But you respect Yusuke," Kurama stated. "That's what Hiei is trying to say."

As Kurama made his comment, Hiei simply snorted and slightly turned his head away. Yusuke nodded in reply and turned to find the children running by towards him.

"Hey, I see them! Over here, kids!" Yusuke called out to the children.

"Yusuke-kun!" Yui responded to the Spirit Detective. "We've managed to bring along Aoshi-kun!"

Noticing Aoshi walking behind the girls, Mokuba and Dark Gabumon, Yusuke lowered his hand and noticed sadness across the boy's face. It was painfully obvious Aoshi was still upset with his father and learning the revelation of his true nature.

"_That poor kid. After everything his father had told him, I'd be upset, too. There's no doubt Aoshi already has developed a deep grudge with his father. Just when you're forced to reveal to your two best friends that you're actually a half demon, everything just goes completely out of whack."_

"Yusuke-kun! We managed to sneak Aoshi out through his window. Nobody was home but his mother," Cammy approached the Spirit Detective.

"Man, I never thought sneaking someone out would be that easy," Mokuba commented.

"I just think this was a bad idea. I mean what if his father finds out?" Dark Gabumon asked the group.

"Don't you worry, little guy," Kuwabara assured the rookie digimon. "You just let us handle him."

"So, have you arranged a ride for us to take out of the city?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"There's a bus station around the corner from here, and the Four O'clock to Kyoto passes by Genkai's shrine," Yusuke assured the group.

"Well, that's awfully self assuring," Botan sighed.

Yui took notice of Aoshi and embraced him affectionately. She couldn't feel but sympathy for her closest friend after learning about his half demonic nature. Patting his back, she calmed the boy and took him by his hand.

"C'mon, Aoshi, you've been moping since we got you out. You should be excited to go on this expedition!" Mokuba tried cheering the half breed boy.

"It'll be all right, Aoshi. Yusuke-kun and the others will have a talk with your dad," Yui assured the young boy. "It'll be all right. At least you're with me."

Aoshi looked down at Yui's shoulder and noticed the bandages over her injury. He slightly turned away and shuddered.

"Don't blame yourself for what you did, Aoshi. This injury is my own stupid fault. I shouldn't have approached you like that. Look, Aoshi-kun, we're going to be seeing Genkai. Remember you suggested I'd see her? Well, Yusuke-kun has arranged a meeting with her today. We're going to be taking a bus ride to get there."

"I see..." the boy whispered. "That's good. At least you'll get to see her. Now you can figure out the reason why you can use spirit energy."

"Yeah and it's about time I'd say," Yui nodded.

"Yeah and to see if I have any special spiritual powers," Mokuba spoke up. "I know my brother doesn't believe I do and thinks I'm watching too many movies."

"Yui-chan, I'm not sure we should be around these guys. They seem like trouble makers to me, especially Yusuke," Dark Gabumon whispered into Yui's ear.

"Aw, don't be such worry wart, Dark Gabumon."

"If you're not careful, you'll end up just like him! You'll become a delinquent!"

"Please, don't say that to him!" Yui covered Dark Gabumon's mouth and nodded her head. "He's doing us a favor by taking us to Genkai. Please, at least try to stay on his good side."

"Fine," the digimon scoffed. "But I'm not so sure about those two."

"You mean Hiei and Kurama? Oh, c'mon, now. Hiei might be a bit of a shady kind of guy, but Kurama's nice," Yui reassured her digimon partner.

"Geez, I wonder what's his deal?" Mokuba turned towards Dark Gabumon.

"Hey! Are we going to be chit chatting or are we going to get to the bus station? I hear the next one won't come in until eleven!" Yusuke reminded the group members.

"C'mon, Yui-chan! Aoshi-kun! We don't want to miss the bus!" Cammy tagged along with Yusuke and the others.

"Wait up!" Yui responded. "Let's go, Aoshi-kun. Ok?"

"Yeah..."

Yui and Mokuba led Aoshi down the street to follow Cammy and the Spirit Detective team. Dark Gabumon rushed off to catch up with everyone as he had been the last one to be left behind.

"WAIT UP GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Dark Gabumon screamed out. "Why am I the one to be always left behind! Man, I need to exercise more! No more TV dinners for me!"

With Dark Gabumon already caught up with the group, the dark figure who has followed Yui's friend was watching from behind an alleyway. His eyes flashed a crimson glow once his eyes had caught sight of the departing Spirit Detective team. Yui was the one person he had specifically targeted and would at last get a chance to confront her. His objective was unclear but there was no doubt he's a threat to the child. Then, within an instant as people passed along by, the figure was gone. He was off to follow Yui and her friends to Genkai's temple for the first and last confrontation.

Barely managing to catch their bus, Yusuke and the group bought their tickets and boarded the bus bound for Kyoto. One of the stops on this route would be near Genkai's temple, but it would still take them a few hours to arrive. Kurama estimated they would arrive there by at least 7:30 PM. Unbeknownst to the Spirit Detectives, however, the dark figure hid underneath the bus and masked its demonic ki to prevent the team from detecting his presence. The trip was set to begin and it would be three and a half hours before they arrived at Genkai's temple.

* * *

**West Shibuya/Tenchu Apartment Complex/Apt # 234/4:05 PM**

Already gathered together at the apartment of Minako and Makoto, the girls, Mamoru and Vega were discussing their plans for the night club. Apparently, their plans were to arrive there by 7:15. Since it was Saturday, it wouldn't be as crowded which they would have preferred. Makoto set down a tray of small sandwiches for her friends to snack on as they converse.

Minako picked up a sandwich and stuffed it down her mouth. Mimicking the blonde, Usagi swallowed her sandwich whole. The others watched the two blonde girls making complete pigs out of themselves with sweat drops dripping down their foreheads.

"You could at least chew with your mouths closed," Makoto sighed.

"Sorry, Mako-chan, but your sandwiches are always the best!" the two blondes exclaimed in unison.

"At least leave us some," Setsuna remarked as she sipped her cup of tea. "Thank you for providing us tea, Makoto."

"No problem! I'm always here to provide everyone's hospitality!" the brunette winked.

"So, I heard that Mako will be meeting us there," Ami spoke up.

"Yeah, he'll meet us there. I got a call from him this morning."

"I know you and I are going to have some good time together," Vega smiled as he leaned next to the genius girl. "Can you dance?"

"Um, well, I really don't have good dance experience. I'm afraid I can get pretty clumsy when it comes to that, Vega," Ami blushed slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you the basics and lead the way."

"Thank you, Vega. I would be so appreciative."

"Ok, guys. You know why we came here," Haruka spoke out from a corner with Michiru by her side. "So the plan is for 7:15? Are we going to be doing anything before that?"

"Actually, we're not so sure ourselves, Haruka-san," Rei nodded her head 'no'. "We've only planned this out yesterday. Does everyone have something nice to wear for tonight?"

"It's not like we're going to a formal dance, Rei-chan," Usagi said. "It's just a nightclub and I'm sure Minako-chan is going to get drunk again."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" the Miko ranted out. "Minako-chan, can you at least be on your best behavior tonight? Please? That means no overdrinking."

"I promise, Rei-chan," Minako nodded in reply.

"Besides, I'll be watching her," Hotaru raised her hand.

"Hotaru, you're a minor though," Mamoru pointed out.

"Welcome back to Japan, Mamoru-san," the young girl crossed her arms. "I'm sixteen and can still go to nightclubs as long as I don't drink. It's not like I drink alcohol, anyway."

"I can assure you that Minako-chan will be on her best behavior," Setsuna nodded her head towards the blonde.

"What is this? Pick on poor Minako-chan day?" Minako scoffed and turned away.

"We just don't want to get kicked out after you make a complete fool out of yourself. I'll never forget the night you ran across town and blurting out Spanish words," Rei sighed and tried to forget the high school graduation party.

"Oh yeah! That was great! I'll never forget that day, Minako-chan!" Usagi laughed out and put an arm around her friend.

"Yes, very appropriate, Minako-chan," Michiru nodded her head and sipped her cup of tea.

"Hey isn't there a karaoke set and stage there?" Makoto asked the girls.

"Yeah, there is! Ooo, I'm going to demonstrate my idol skills on stage!" Minako squealed with delight. "Look out because Japan's next top idol is coming on stage!"

"I know I'll be there to hear you sing," Usagi smiled and showed support for her friend. "I'm excited on the day you become an Idol. I'll be the first to buy your CD."

As the two blondes continued to converse on about idol singing, Rei turned around and glared at the two Senshi she had conflict with recently. Haruka and Michiru returned a glare directly towards the Miko. They were still unhappy with the decision she made to train Takato.

"I'm surprised you two even showed up," Rei said as she approached the Outer pair. "After that argument we had, I figured you would try to stop me from training Takato-kun."

"We only came because Usagi has returned," Haruka snorted and crossed her arms.

"Haruka is right. We'll stop you when we have to," Michiru said.

"So you two were just all talk after all. Figures," Rei turned her back on them. "Looks like you two are afraid of confronting me yourselves. Because believe me, I won't be merciful like Usagi. If you lay one hand on Takato, I'll personally kick your asses myself."

"Is that a threat, Rei-chan?" Haruka seethed.

However, Michiru was quick to restrain her lover with one hand. She gave a glare directly at the Miko.

"Rei-chan, let's just enjoy our evening together for Usagi's sakes. Don't go ruining it for us," Michiru directly told the girl.

"I won't be ruining anything. I'll make sure this night is worth while and Usagi will be happy. I'll see to it that she has the best time of her life," Rei muttered.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and tapped Rei on her shoulder. The Miko spun around to find a concerned Usagi.

"Is there something wrong, Rei-chan?"

"No, Usagi, I was just finishing up my conversation with Haruka and Michiru now," Rei looked back at the Outer pair and walked beside Usagi.

"Rei-chan, what were you talking about?" Usagi whispered to her friend. "Is it about Takato-kun?"

"We'll talk about it later at the club, ok?"

"All right, but please don't stay mad at Haruka-san and Michiru-san," the blonde looked sadly at the Miko.

"I'll try Usagi, but it's going to be difficult," Rei sighed and sat down on the sofa next to her closest friend. "I'm also thinking about Cammy-chan."

"She'll be in good hands with her friends, Rei-chan. You just need to relax and enjoy yourself tonight. Hey, here's an idea. Why not join in with Minako-chan in a dual karaoke? We all know you have a beautiful singing voice."

"Well, it's been a while since I've sang a song," Rei smiled warmly. "I remember that song I song I sang for you guys that one night. _Oh Starry Night_..."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you can provide Minako-chan some backup," Ami nodded in agreement.

"We're looking forward to it," Hotaru said.

"We've got about three hours to spare," Mamoru looked at his watch.

"Yeah, how about some poker?" Vega pulled out a deck of cards. "I'm in the mood for some cards."

"As long as it's not strip poker," Makoto muttered as she looked towards Minako.

With the group still conversing with each other, Haruka and Michiru kept quiet all throughout. They were still obviously upset with the way Rei approached them. However, at least for tonight, they will put aside their grudge to celebrate Usagi's temporary return home. They watched Rei and Usagi sharing a heartfelt conversation when Haruka suddenly sensed a dark premonition.

"_Why do I have a terrible feeling something is going to happen tonight?"_ Haruka thought.

Michiru took notice of her lover looking a bit distraught and wondered what had bothered her.

"_What do you sense, Haruka? Are the shadows from the heavens looming closer than we think?"

* * *

_

**Domino City/4:15 PM**

In the city district of Domino, a familiar blonde-haired young woman was seen strolling down the street. She looked around the familiar sites of where she dueled during the Battle City tournament. It wasn't too long ago since then. She actually had many friends to accompany her, including Joey and his friends. Now, she was all alone despite having been reunited with Serenity. Deep down, she wanted to make things right and publicly apologize to Joey.

"To think I had friends months ago and there were some of the best people I knew. But Joey was the best of the bunch. Hell, he actually made me laugh," Mai chuckled to herself as she remembered Joey's childish antics. "I can't believe it wasn't that long ago."

Passing by, she looked down at her watch. It was exactly 4:15 PM. She was going to bide her time before she headed out to the local Crazy Dragon Night Club for drinks.

"Just a little less than three hours. I'll get there at least by 6:30 so I won't deal with large crowd. Then, I'll get some drinks and..."

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she noticed a group of familiar faces from the other side of the street. To her shock, it was Yugi and his friends. One was a tall teen that had brown hair with a pointy-tip. The other was a cute, teenage girl with short, wavy brown hair. Another was an older guy with jet black hair, green eyes, and a six-sided die hanging from his ear. There was also a short boy with a pyramid necklace with a chain around it. The most notable was a tall, blonde-haired boy and this one Mai was the fondest of. She picked up a newspaper and placed it in front of her face to prevent from the gang from seeing her.

"_It's them! Joey is with them! I can't show my face now. I'm not ready. How can I possibly live up to Serenity's promise? I'd be a cold bitch if I didn't keep my promise to such a sweet girl. Joseph, you're looking well. That's what counts, but I've got to know what you guys are up to."_

Walking across the street with the newspaper in front of her, she walked in close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. They did not even know she was standing a few feet away. Mai began to overhear Yugi's outburst over the loss of his God cards.

"We've searched everywhere guys!" Yugi panted as he wiped his forehead. "Where could they have gone?"

"Well, there's no way we have of reaching contact with the rich boy," Joey scoffed. "What if his little retirement is just a sham just for him to steal your God cards?"

"I seriously doubt it, Joey. Kaiba wouldn't stoop low as to desperately steal my cards."

"I don't know where else to look, Yugi. We've even had Duke tag along and help us," Tea said.

"That sucks that it happened so suddenly, Yugi," Duke nodded. "We've even talked to some of the well known duelists."

"Not to mention me and Joey nearly beat the snot out of Rex and Weevil," Tristan scoffed. "But it wasn't them either."

"What am I going to do? I don't have my God cards and I rightfully won them," Yugi lowered his head and kicked a rock away. "Now I just have a regular deck."

"Yug, your deck still beats the crap out of everyone else's. I mean only a few duelists can ever rival you, me included!" Joey pointed to himself. "So, when are we going to duel again, bud?"

"I don't know, Joey. Not now..."

"Well, this is getting us nowhere. We have no lead on who stole your cards," Tea sighed and immediately had an idea. "You know what would be a good way to cool off and relax? We can go to the Crazy Dragon Night Club in Shibuya. I hear they have a karaoke!"

"That sounds like a plan, Tea. It's a good thing we're over sixteen since they won't allow anyone in under that age. As long as you guys hang with me, it should be fine. We still can't drink yet though."

"Shucks and I've wanted to try out a martini, shaken, not stirred" Joey threw out his James Bond impersonation.

"You're not getting any, Joey. Too bad," Tea looked at Joey with a crossed look.

"Good point," the blonde said. _"Besides, I'd rather not end up like my old man."_

"So, is that all right, Yugi? We can continue searching tomorrow," Tristan asked the duelist.

"Don't sweat it, Yugi. We will find those cards," Duke assured the spiky-haired teen. "If we have fun, we can relax, get some sleep and then continue on the hunt."

"Thanks guys. I really needed a little cheering up anyways," Yugi nodded with slight disappointment on his face. "What time will we go?"

"I was thinking we could use a bus to get us there," Tea suggested. "It'll take at least two hours since there will be many stops along the way."

"C'mon, last one to the bus has to do karaoke first!" Joey dashed off ahead.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SING!" the group called out and chased Joey down.

With the group on hot pursuit for Joey, Mai dropped the newspaper and nodded her head with a smirk.

"_They're going to the same club as I am. Finally, I can confront Joey there myself and get this over with. But, do I even have the guts to face him myself? No, I can't let Serenity down. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Joseph, it's going to be good to see you again, but I doubt you share the same feelings for me as you did before. I betrayed our friendship. All right, Mai, it's time to make things right," _Mai strolled down across the street and twirled a lock of her blonde hair. _"Wow, and Yugi lost his God cards? I wonder who the thief is. Whoever it is will not keep them for long. That I know for sure."_

Walking off, Mai was on her way to follow Yugi's group and confront Joey. Would the teen be forgiving for Mai or will there be a heated conflict between the two former friends? There were now only a few hours before the eventual reunion at the night club.

Oh, and speaking of the God Cards...

* * *

**Digital World/Within Demon's Fiend Castle/5:15 PM**

Within the underground laboratory of Black Guilmon, a massive outburst was heard and caused nearly the entire castle to rumble. Numerous Vilemon and Bakemon few out in alarm of this certain dark reptile's whiny cries.

"**_YOU IDIOT! YOU ONLY MANAGED TO GAIN TWO OF THE GOD CARDS!"_**

Dropping down to his knees, Skull Satanmon bowed his head down and begged for mercy. The furious Black Guilmon held the two God Cards, Obelisk and Slifer, in his right hand. Standing in the background were Yamidramon and Atolmdramon.

"I'm sorry, but I had somehow lost it when I was confronted by those Dra-Warrior jerks! I swear they must have pick-pocketed it out of my grasp!"

"Well, I sort of believe him. The dumb idiot would have a tendency of losing things when he isn't looking," Atolmdramon sighed.

"That makes sense. There's no doubt I can agree with that," nodded Yamidramon.

"Argh! Just one card away and I could have used the cards' power sources to help build us a device to find the seven pieces of Valmarmon! We were **_THIS_** close!"

"Look! I said I was sorry! Maybe we can go back and attack them! I mean Lord Demon can assist us!"

"Yes, but they have Imperialdramon! Have you ever thought of that?" Black Guilmon growled as he slammed a fist against Skull Satanmon's head.

"Um, well, no. I never thought he'd be stronger than Lord Demon."

"You fool! Of course, I have the ability to digivolve into Chaos Gallantmon and can provide Lord Demon the back-up he needs. But then we'll have the Dra-Warriors track us down. Demon and I worked hard to find refuge within an isolated territory. Even the Dra-Warriors' intelligence can't find us with the satellites that are projecting protective barriers to conceal our location? We're invisible to them by radar and by sight!"

"Really? I didn't know that," the skeleton digimon shrugged.

"You don't know anything, bonehead. All you know are burgers! That's all you have any knowledge on!" Black Guilmon exclaimed and placed the two God Cards on his table. "I'll extract as much power from these cards as I can, but I doubt we'll get any results. The God Card of Ra would have provided us the enormous amount to build us a tracking device strong enough to locate the seven pieces."

"Hey, but we really don't need to revive Valmarmon, do we?"

"Not really, but Black Guilmon and Demon are determined to do so," Yamidramon answered. "If we had gained enough forces, we would take over this side of the Digital Realm and force Zhuqiaomon out of his throne."

"The problem is that the Dra-Warriors will be there to cover his turkey butt," Black Guilmon said while studying the two cards.

"Couldn't we just call Piedmon, Machinedramon and the other bad boy digimon in this realm?" Atolmdramon suggested.

"No as it appears Demon and Piedmon do not see eye to eye. Piedmon, too, wants to find the seven pieces."

"Then we should at least make a treaty, Black Guilmon," Yamidramon stated.

"I doubt that will ever work. We viral-types really don't believe in negotiations. Unless of course, there is a hefty price to go along with it."

"Well, we did manage to recruit Puppetmon to our side," Skull Satanmon pointed out. "Then you have me, Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon. Of course, we also have General Scorpionus."

"True and there are still some Scrabmon running loose," Black Guilmon reminded his colleagues. "We should start recruiting as soon as possible. We wouldn't want Piedmon and Machinedramon to gain men to join them. Of course, we need to remain low profile. There's also the trouble of those invaders that have attacked Earth recently. Even with all of our resources, we cannot hope to compete whatever is attempting to attack Earth."

"So, we're pretty much confined here for a while," Yamidramon sighed. "I knew it would come down to this."

"In that case, I can eat as many cheeseburgers while supplies last!" Skull Satanmon opened up a cabinet filled with burgers.

Black Guilmon quickly panicked as he watched the burgers fall down out of the cabinet and upon Skull Satanmon. The dark reptile quickly moved in to protect his blueprints for the tracking device.

"HEY! NOT ON MY BLUEPRINTS YOU FOOL!"

Buried underneath a pile of burgers, Skull Satanmon lifted his head out and swallowed a mouthful. Black Guilmon let out a sigh of relief once he realized the blueprints were clean.

"Oh, thank goodness. Skull Satanmon, don't ever put your blasted burgers inside my cabinets, unless you want to be dissected bone by freaking bone!" Black Guilmon yelled out and pulled out a knife.

"Um, what? Did you say something?" Skull Satanmon asked the viral reptile.

Black Guilmon face-palmed himself and dropped down on his backside. The skeleton digimon continued eating happily like a child much to Black Guilmon's dismay.

There would another chance to implement a plan to attack the Dra-Warriors to gain the Ra card. Unfortunately, they never knew that specific card was absorbed into Imperialdramon's body. Until then, Black Guilmon and his cronies would have to deal with more of Skull Satanmon's stupidity.

* * *

**Shinjuku/Shinjuku Central Park/6:45 PM**

Far off on the other side of Tokyo, within the Shinjuku District, the four Tamers were seen walking down into the park to attempt to pick up on the training the Senshi had give them. Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura were walking down into the forest with their digimon watching them from one side. On another side, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Jeri, Felinismon and Phillipe were more spectators to watch the four Tamers implement their training regime.

Turning to face the other three Tamers, Takato clapped his hands together and dropped them to his sides. He shuts his eyes and creates a flame aura. Everyone watched in awe at the demonstration by the young Matsuda. He concentrated on the flow of his fire and chanted to himself in a Shinto language taught to him by Sailor Mars. The flames slightly calmed under his chants. Then, in an instant, the boy opened his hands to reveal flames.

"Wow, now that's sweet!" Kazu watched in awe. "I wish I could create flames!"

"That Sailor chick really did a good job in training Takato," Kenta said. "I mean he's got to be the luckiest kid in freaking Tokyo!"

"Don't forget Rika, Himura and Henry were also trained by Sailor Mars' fellow comrades," Jeri reminded them. "Those are very lucky if you ask me."

"Himura, you're one incredible friend," Phillipe observed the four Tamers, specifically his best friend.

Takato closed his hands and let out a deep sigh of relief. The flame aura dissipated once his spirit had calmed. Mars had taught the boy well about control.

"Guess you're in complete control of your powers, aren't you goggle head? You should have seen what thunder girl taught me," Rika clapped her hands together to create a ball of electricity. "And this is just the beginning, boys."

"Yeah, look what Venus taught us to do with our powers," Himura pointed his finger towards a metal pole and activated his magnetic power to levitate the pole off the ground. "She told me to keep my mind clear when I perform my techniques."

"Same here, except I can lift earth off the ground without even pointing my hands," Henry said with his arms crossed.

Then, several pieces of earth started to uplift off the ground and encircled Henry. The boy had a smug look on his face.

"Try beating that you guys! Nobody is better than Henry I say!" Terriermon declared and hopped on his partner's head.

"No, I disagree, rabbit dog," Inumon replied. "Himura is more impressive with moving metal. Besides magnetic powers so kick the crap out of lifting rocks with telekinesis!"

"You take it back, mutt boy! Henry's better!"

"Will you two buffoons knock it off?" Renamon sighed and nodded her head. "All four of them have improved greatly thanks to the Sailor Senshi training."

"Got that right," Rika smirked. "Though, I have to say goggle head is an even faster learner than us."

"What can I say? It's a natural talent I have." Takato shrugged. "I can adapt quickly. Look how fast I learned how to duel with Duel Monsters."

"But I heard you received the toughest training of the four of us," Himura said.

"Yeah, Mars was a pretty strict teacher and pushed me to my limits. But she really brought out the best results," Takato stated while looking back to his training.

"So, you think you guys are ready to take the next group of whacko aliens?" Kazu asked the group.

"If you ask me, I think they're ready take on a whole group of them," Felinismon replied. "Then again, I could be wrong. We digimon have been getting our butts kicked."

"C'mon, guys, I think you guys have done well to help Takato and the others," Jeri cheered her digimon up.

"Yeah, but next time how about evolving into mega?" Kenta suggested. "Right, Marine Angemon?"

"Pi! Pi!"

"Considering your partner is a mega but I doubt he'd make any difference against these monsters," Guardromon pointed out.

"Guilmon, that's something to consider. You can digivolve into Gallantmon when I'm in trouble. We're not going to neglect any of you just because we've gained these new nifty powers," Takato stated.

"That's right," Himura nodded in agreement. "Make sure to become Youkai Inumon next time."

"Right, Himura!"

"You know we should also ask for Ryo's help. Wherever he is, he would definitely be helpful," Henry remembered the Akiyama boy.

"Ryo? Whatever for? We have powers here you know?" Rika reminded Henry. "We can kick these aliens' butts ourselves if we have to!"

Immediately spinning around in alarm, Takato was quick with his reflexives and saw a blast hurtling towards them. He called out to his friends in warning.

"You guys! Get down!" the goggle head warned his friends.

With that said, the children managed to duck under and Takato quickly erected a flame shield around his friends. The blast dissipated against the shield projected by the boy. Everyone, including the digimon, turned towards one corner to find the chimera monster, Rajolyte. It held its scythe in one hand and stepped out into the open. The digimon and the four Tamers were prepared for yet anther battle with yet another Rajita.

"So, you think you could catch us off guard with that sneak attack?" Takato called out.

"Who said I fired the blast?" Rajolyte chuckled.

"What!" Himura exclaimed. "Wait! Over by the tree! That Rajita we dealt with yesterday is here!"

Before long, another blast came shooting out of the trees. This time Rika quickly shot out an electric projectile at the beam and cancelled it out in the process.

"Damn! That was another close one!" Rika cursed as her eyes set on the tree. "Come on out! You're not fooling anyone!"

Uncloaking himself and dropping down from the tree, Chameleo chuckled and stood straight up. His eyes were locked directly on the four Tamers.

"Good perceptions, children. Your keen senses are better since you've become one with your beasts," Chameleo stated. "You are have already adapted well with your powers."

"Pal, they've adapted to their powers a long time ago and you're going to get your butt kicked again!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yeah! How do you like them apples?" Kenta cried out.

"Boys, if I were you, I'd stay quiet. This guy doesn't seem the type to take threats from fools like you," Felinismon remarked. "Besides, I have Jeri to protect."

"Man, this isn't going to be good," Phillipe stated. "Himura! Show these two jerks just what you're made of!"

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that, Phillipe," Himura smirked and clasped his hands together. "I'm tearing these jokers to shreds!"

Unsheathing his claws out of his hands, Himura faced the two Rajita soldiers and stepped into a battle stance.

"Why don't we show these losers just how well the Sailor Senshi have taught us and put our training to good use?" Henry asked his comrades.

"You bet I'm ready. I wanted to try out my new tricks on these idiots," Rika formed a funnel cloud around her.

"Then, let's give these two hell," Takato clenched his right fist and called out his transformation phrase. "**_PHOENIX SPIRIT! SUZAKU!"_**

"_**DRAGON SPIRIT! SEIRYUU!"**_

"_**TURTLE SPIRIT! GENBU!"**_

"_**TIGER SPIRIT! BYAKKO!"**_

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Guilmon exclaimed. **_"Guilmon SHINKA! GROWLMON! Growlmon CHOU SHINKA! WAR GROWLMON!"_**

"_**Renamon SHINKA! KYUUBIMON! Kyuubimon CHOU SHINKA! TAOMON!"**_

"_**Terriermon SHINKA! GARGOMON! Gargomon CHOU SHINKA! RAPIDMON!"**_

"_**Inumon SHINKA! HELL INUMON! Hell Inumon CHOU SHINKA! INFERNO INUMON!"**_

"Ho-ho! Don't forget about us!" Felinismon shouted and sprang out onto the battle.

"Away I go! Kazu! You watch over the others!" Guardromon called to his Tamer.

"Right! Leave it to me!" Kazu saluted his digimon.

Rajolyte and Chameleo faced off with the four Beast Warriors and six digimon. The faces of the villainous duo twisted into serious glares. Rajolyte was the first to make a movement and charged across with his scythe in hand. He swung it into a spinning motion in hopes of cutting the Tamers' heads off. Suzakato flew up overhead alongside Seirika. Henbu lifted a piece of earth from the ground to let the scythe slice it down in half. Himakko used his magnetic powers to try to remove the weapon out of his hand. Rajolyte was forced to let go of the weapon which twisted around so that the blade pointed directly at Rajolyte.

"Nice work, Himura! Let him have it!" Inferno Inumon cheered his Tamer on.

"Mind if I give this back?" Himakko chuckled and pointed directly at the Rajita.

With his magnetic powers, the weapon flew directly at Rajolyte. The weapon looked like it would plunge through his chest. However, Chameleo was quickly caught the weapon in time before it struck its intended target. He quickly teleported the weapon out of sight and faced the Tamers.

"A nice attempt there, young one, but we will not be so easily defeated," Chameleo snapped his fingers and shot a beam directly at the Beast Tamers.

The projectile struck the ground across from the Tamers and caused them to get blown back slightly. Meanwhile Suzakato and Seirika shielded themselves from the incoming debris.

"So, he wants to play?" Seirika glared at Chameleo and prepared to attack. "I'm more then happy to strike this lame-o down!"

"Let's be careful here, Rika," Suzakato warned his friend.

"Here! Let me have at shot them!" Rapidmon crossed his arms and released a green-triangular projectile. "**_TRI-BEAM!_**"

Catching sight of the triangle beam, Rajolyte caught it with his hands and PUNCHED through it. It exploded into a cloud of data. Rapidmon gasped out in shock and desperately fired away his missiles. The Chimera simply stopped the missiles as they exploded against an erected green barrier. The smoke cleared during the aftermath to reveal an unscathed Rajolyte.

"Crap... My attacks aren't even fazing them! Why am I even bothering?" Rapidmon shouted in frustration.

"Allow me to take them on your behalf, Rapidmon!" Inferno Inumon exclaimed as he charged ahead.

"No, Inferno Inumon! That's not wise!" Himakko called out as he gave chase to his partner.

"Well, the dog wants a piece of us, Rajolyte," Chameleo chuckled. "I'll leave him to you. I'll take the boy."

"Yes! I've got this one!" Rajolyte charged across and roared out.

As Inferno Inumon charged closer, he spun himself into a funnel-like motion and unleashed a black fire tornado at the Rajita.

"_**INFERNO TORNADO!"**_

The tornado immediately drew the Rajita warrior in and scorched him in a shower of black flames. However, the Rajita seemed to be unaffected by the attack and leaped out through the top. Escaping out of the funnel, he turned around and kicked the funnel straight up into the skies. As the attack exploded into mid-air, people saw this and started to run out of the park. Rajolyte jumped down in front of Inferno Inumon and delivered a punch that sent him hurtling across into the open.

"Inumon!" Himakko exclaimed.

"Hey, pay attention to me!" Chameleo laughed out and fired a finger beam at his adversary.

Quickly putting up his claws, the beam was deflected and sent skidding through the ground. Himakko jumped out in front of the alien and tried to slash him with his claws.

"_**STEEL SWIPE!"**_

Chameleo was quick to catch his hand and kicked him in the chest. He then Judo-flipped Himakko and tossed him out of the brushes into the open. Chameleo caught his breath for a moment but not long as Henbu uplifted the ground around the Rajita.

"_**TERRA TUMBLE!"**_

Chameleo jumped out of the way just in time before the earth threw him off balance. He retaliated by firing a beam. Henbu pressed his hand on the ground and uplifted a piece of stone. The beam struck the stone and shattered it into pieces.

"Nicely done, Henry!" Rapidmon called out. "All right, bucko! Try that cheap shot on me!"

Before Chameleo attacked, the Chimera Rajita came charging at full speed and knocked Rapidmon back. The cyborg digimon was sent flying out of the brushes and crumpled on the ground.

"Shouldn't have spoken too soon," Rapidmon coughed. _"It feels like a train just hit me! Just how do these punks get so strong?"_

Raising her trident staff overhead, the clouds in the heavens started to turn black. There was a loud rumble of thunder and Seirika was chanting out. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the trident. The trident was pointed directly at the two Rajita. Calling out her attack phrase, a large array of thunder bolts shot across.

"_**THUNDER TRIDENT FURY!"**_

The powerful bolts struck the ground around the two Rajita aliens. Rajolyte received the most damage from the bolts and jolted violently. Suzakato seized the opportunity and pointed a palm directly at Chameleo.

"_**FIREPALM BLAST!"**_

The flamethrower attack emanated out of the fire warrior's right palm and caught Chameleo in a fire circle. Suzakato flew down directly towards the confined Chameleo and slammed against him. War Growlmon charged out across and knocked Rajolyte back with his tail. The Chimera Rajita was sent hurtling back and far off out of the park itself.

"And he's just sent him right out of the park!" Guardromon exclaimed.

"Yah, but he's out where there are people! We have to stop him!" Felinismon charged out across.

"Yes, let's go!" Taomon followed in pursuit of the feline digimon.

"No joke! Let's go, Rika!" Suzakato called to his friend and flew off out of the park.

"Right behind ya, goggle head!" Seirika replied and followed the fire warrior.

Meanwhile, Guardromon tended to the fallen Rapidmon. Hell Inumon struggled to lift himself up and stepped towards where Himakko was getting up on his feet.

"Himura..."

"I'll be just fine, Inumon," Himakko replied as he dusted himself. "But that guy sure packs a wallop."

"Humph, don't think we're finished," Chameleo lifted himself off the ground. "How about we play a game of chase?"

As soon as he said that, the Rajita disappeared out of sight and reappeared out in the open. He quickly fled to lead his enemies out.

"He's getting away!" Rapidmon exclaimed. "Get back here!"

"He's trying to lead us out and we're definitely going after him," Henbu stated. "Himakko! Inferno Inumon! Follow us! Guardromon, you stay and look after the others!"

"Leave it to me," Guardromon responded. "You go and stop that maniac."

"Follow me, guys!" Henbu said and ran off in pursuit of Chameleo.

"Wait until I sink my claws into him," Himakko growled as he hopped on top of a nearby manhole cover, using his magnetic powers to make himself levitate.

"Don't worry, we'll get him, Himura. I guarantee it," Inferno Inumon reassured his partner. "That big idiot partner of his is also going to regret making me look like a chump!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Rapidmon flew off into the distance.

"Man, I hope they can stop those two monsters," Kenta said as he watched Rapidmon disappear.

"Phillipe, you going to be all right?" Jeri approached the boy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine and I know Himura will do just as well," Phillipe turned towards the direction everyone departed. _"Prove me wrong, Himura."_

-

Rajolyte charged across the streets of the Shinjuku District. The people were scurrying away in masses to avoid contact with the angry Rajita beast. Slamming a fist through a cab's windshield, he lifted the vehicle up by one hand and hurled it aside. Suzakato flew above the streets and was in pursuit of the retreating monster. He shot out fire blasts through his hands and struck Rajolyte across the back. The force knocked him back across.

War Growlmon flew across with Taomon and Seirika accompanying him. They were tempted to attack but allowed Suzakato to use any method of stopping the Rajita.

"He's getting away! I'm ready to attack whenever Takato wants me," War Growlmon said.

"Not yet, War Growlmon. I sense that this creature is luring us out," Taomon replied.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Seirika nodded her head. "This guy doesn't seem like the type to run away."

"Well in that case, I say we attack now," War Growlmon declared.

"Not with these people in the way," said Seirika.

Suddenly, Rajolyte stopped and turned around into a street corner. Suzakato increased his flame aura and sped up. He made a quick u-turn and left a trail of flames along his path. Once he stopped, he was decked with a clothesline by Rajolyte. The force sent Suzakato flying across into the distance.

"We're getting close to the Shibuya district... OH NO! TAKATO!" Seirika said as she saw Suzakato launched out across the streets.

"Hold on, Takato! I'm coming!" War Growlmon flies off to save his partner.

"I'll hold him off!" Taomon swooped down and threw out a projectile symbol at the Rajita.

Easily knocking Taomon's attack away, Rajolyte swung his fist and made contact with the incoming Taomon. The force of the punch sent the ultimate-level digimon flying through a windshield. Seirika dropped down from mid-air and stabbed one end of her staff through Rajolyte's back. The mutant roared out and wrapped his hands around the staff.

"You'll regret what you did to Taomon there, jackass!" Seirika cursed as she held on tightly. "I just hope goggle head can recover in time to get his butt back here."

"COMING THROUGH!" Rapidmon's voice echoed out from the distance.

Seirika turned around to find the others arriving at the site. Rapidmon was flying across the city. Henbu was riding across on top of rocks he had rooted up earlier. Inferno Inumon hopped on top of some cars with Himakko riding his manhole cover close behind.

"Inumon, did you really have to hop on top of these cars?" Himakko sighed and sniffed the air. "There! I see and definitely smell that bastard!"

"He is asking for it! I'm gonna get him for what he did to Taomon!" Inferno Inumon growled and jumped across.

Taomon slowly lifted herself off the windshield and saw Inferno Inumon leap over her.

"Inferno Inumon!"

"I'm going to avenge you, Taomon! I'm going to make this punk regret he ever touched you!"

"But you aren't any match for him! Oh, you stupid mongrel..." Taomon grumbled as she struggled to give chase to the dark canine digimon.

Chameleo reappeared above a traffic light post and taunted Rapidmon. This caused the cyborg to fly down and launch a missile at him. The Rajita simply phased out of the direction and let the missile blow away the sign.

"Chicken! Why don't you just hold still?"

"Why? I just love toying with you!" Chameleo laughed.

"Oh you won't be laughing for long, lizard boy," Felinismon whispered behind the Rajita.

Before he could react, Felinismon wrapped her arms around him to apply a bear hug. She tried tightening her grip but it was not enough to hold him in place. Chameleo phased out of her grasp and reappeared behind the feline digimon. He tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she spun around, he punched her in the face and followed it up with an elbow into her gut. The feline fell back and was close to slamming onto a car. However, Rapidmon managed to quickly blitz across and catch the feline in his clutches.

"Ha and I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?" Rapidmon joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny, rabbit," Felinismon snorted. "Damn, he caught me off guard!"

"And there he goes with his buddy! Hang on tight!" Rapidmon said as he flew across.

Luring out the Tamers and the digimon, the two Rajita soldiers escaped into the streets of the Shibuya District. They were able to quickly sense the presence of the Sailor Senshi nearby. Passing along by a pile of debris, the villains did not take into account that Suzakato was underneath it. Then, a powerful force of fire energy destroyed the debris and Suzakato emerged. He quickly powered up his flame shield and gave chase to the villain pair.

"Oh no! You're not getting away with that!" Suzakato exclaimed. _"Wait! What are they planning on doing? They're luring us in but where?"_

"_To the Senshi, Takato, I have a feeling they would."_

"_In order to eliminate us both."_

"_That's right and we must stop them before they reach the Senshi! Hang in there, girls! We're not going to let these creeps find you!"_

Meanwhile, as the Tamers and their digimon chased the two Rajita soldiers across, the two generals who released their subordinates watched the events unfold. Kuiiza and Morpheous were standing on top of a building. Apparently, they waited to see where the chase would eventually lead.

"They're getting close to the Senshi, Kuiiza. I can feel it."

"Yes, we shall kill two birds with one stone," Kuiiza nodded. "We'll be done with the Senshi and have those four children with the Beast powers destroyed in the process."

"And what if we fail?"

"It won't matter. Whether we succeed or fail, the entire planet is screwed. The invasion is not too far off, my fellow general. Hear the clock? Tick, tock. Tick, tock. That's the official countdown to the end of an era. At long last, Lord Ghidorah can take this wretched planet and it's going to be party time!"

"Yes, such a shame the Senshi won't live to enjoy it."

"You've got that right, Morpheous. Now, let's see where this will eventually lead," Kuiiza turned towards the direction into Shibuya. _"I sense both Rajolyte and Chameleo will both fail, but like I said, it won't matter in the end. The Rajita will have this wretched planet!"

* * *

_

**Crazy Dragon Nightclub/West Shibuya/7:45 PM**

With all of the commotion in Shinjuku, the Shibuya district has yet to witness the high speed chase involving the two Rajita, the Tamers and the digimon. The Crazy Dragon Nightclub was already filled with a decent number of people, despite Saturdays being less popular than Fridays. Noticeable among the crowd were the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, Mako Tsunami and Vega.

Sitting together at a round table, the group was having a conversation and drinking. In Hotaru's case, she was drinking cranberry juice on ice. Usagi was acting clingy to Mamoru much to the young man's delight. Vega was chatting with Ami. Over at the dance floor, Makoto and Mako were dancing together as the song _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence was playing. The two were happily dancing with other. Makoto was seen moving her hips in motion with Mako behind her. She bent down far enough for Mako to embrace her from behind and gently lift her off the ground. Mako held Makoto up and then dropped her into his arms. The brunette smiled warmly at Mako and slipped down from his arms. Then, she got behind Mako and effortlessly held him up. The ocean duelist was stunned by the physical strength and ease Makoto demonstrated by lifting him up. Then, she gently dropped Mako into her arms and caught him.

"Wow, you truly are one of a kind, Mako-chan," Mako smiled while continuing to dance with Makoto.

"Thanks, Mako."

"You're really one strong girl if you can lift me like that."

"I've always been physically strong for some reason. I'm not built or anything, but I guess it's just a natural gift I have."

"And you aren't too shabby as a dancer, either," Mako said as he looked into Makoto's eyes. "I have to say you can be..."

"Can be what?"

"Well, you're a... you're a pretty sexy dancer, Mako-chan. I have to admit it."

Expecting a comment for the 'sexy' comment, Makoto simply smiled and brought Mako closer to her as she whispered in his ear. The male's ear twitched slightly as the tomboy whispered.

"Thanks, you're a pretty hot dancer yourself, sexy," Makoto spoke in a slightly seductive manner and winked to him.

"Wow," was all Mako had to say as his face blushed.

"I really meant that," Makoto smiled as she took Mako's hands and danced along with him. "How about a drink after this?"

"Sure, I'll buy, Mako-chan," Mako nodded and glared directly into Makoto's emerald green eyes. _"You're so full of surprises, Mako-chan. The way you dance is flawless and your voice... My god that was such a seductive voice. I'm definitely glad I got to know such a unique young woman like you."_

Meanwhile, back over at the table, Haruka and Michiru were sharing a conversation while Rei was leaning back on her seat. She stared up at the ceiling lights and around her surroundings. She noticed that nearly every girl was accompanied by a man. Rei would never regard herself as having a boyfriend or a man to accompany her. It was always her wish to remain single in order to remain a dedicated Miko. Then, it had occurred to her. She looked to Usagi, Ami and Makoto. They each all had men sharing some quality time and having pleasant conversations.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Hotaru noticed Rei twiddling a lock of her raven hair.

"It's nothing, Hotaru-chan. I was just thinking about something," Rei sighed. _"Who am I kidding? I don't need a boyfriend. I'm fine just the way I am. Usagi, Ami-chan and Mako-chan all have their boyfriends. Minako-chan still can't get over being a fan girl. Setsuna-san has no interest in any relationships and I doubt Hotaru-chan has any love interests. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are already in their own relationship. But, me? I think I'm happy the way I am. No boyfriends for me. They would simply be trouble. But, the way Usagi and Ami bring up that I have feelings for that Hiei character... Who are they kidding? I have no interest in a pint-sized little punk like him. I know I can do better than him."_

"Hey, Rei-chan!" the ever-so cheery Minako called out. "How about we try out the karaoke machine? It's not full and we're practically the best singers here!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Usagi nodded. "Go ahead, Rei-chan. We all know you have a beautiful voice!"

"You guys? I don't know. It's been a while since I've sung or written songs," Rei waved her hands out. "Maybe someone can take my place?"

"I have to agree with Usagi-chan," Ami smiled to the Miko. "You have the prettiest voice when you sing."

"Yes, please do," Setsuna said.

"I've never got to hear Rei-chan sing before," Hotaru spoke up while drinking her cranberry juice.

"Go for it," Vega showed his support.

"It's your chance to show us what you've got, kid. We already know about your songs but we just want to see you sing in front of us," Haruka smiled.

"Yes, show us, Rei-chan," Michiru nodded.

Stepping over to where Rei was sitting, Usagi put an arm around her friend and smiled warmly. The encouragement of her friends had motivated the Miko enough to get up form his seat and walk beside Minako. Rei cleared her throat and started walking with Minako towards the karaoke stage.

"Mako, how about we go sit down and listen to our friends sing?" Makoto suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. Are any of them good singers?"

"Yeah, especially Rei."

"The girl with the dark hair?"

"Yeah, one of her songs became the most popular in Japan. Ever heard of _Oh Starry Night_?"

"You're kidding me? That's one of my favorite songs! You're friend sang that? Man, this is something I've got to see for myself!"

"Then, let's go and join everyone at the table," the brunette led Mako back to the table.

Walking onto the stage, Minako waved out to the crowd of people including their friends. She picked up a microphone and spoke out loud enough for the whole club to hear.

"_**Hello? Hello? Testing! One! Two! This is your friendly neighborhood idol, Minako Aino! I'm sure you've heard that I'll be joining the Japanese Idol show coming this spring!"**_

The crowd was somewhat silent and watched Minako on stage. They didn't know what to make of the girl except that her voice was loud and screechy enough for everyone to cover their ears. Minako simply laughed it off and turned to find Rei tapping her foot.

"_**Heh! Sorry, Rei-chan! I just wanted to introduce myself! Anyway, my friend over here and I will be demonstrating our singing skills. I'm sure you guys know the song 'Oh Starry Night'?"**_

As soon as the popular song title was announced, the crowds started to rave and chatter amongst themselves. Minako walked over to Rei and pulled her over onto stage. The Miko struggled to break free until a spotlight fell down over the two girls.

"**_Ah-ha! Now that's more like! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the original singer of 'Oh Starry Night'! Please, give it up for the one and only beautiful Miko of Hikawa Shrine and my good friend, Rei Hino!"_**

Everyone, including Usagi and the others, started clap with a heavy applause. Whistles and hollers were heard from the crowds inside the nightclub. Rei Hino found herself standing with a huge sweat drop over her forehead. Then, Minako handed the girl the microphone.

"_**Minako-chan, you don't have to do this."**_

"Sure, now you just stay right here and I'll set up the karaoke machine to pick a song at random," the blonde whispered into Rei's ear.

"GO, REI-CHAN!" Usagi called out from out of audience.

"Usagi..." Rei whispered and felt her cheeks blush. "Oh, what the heck? I'll do it. I'm ready whenever you are, Minako-chan."

"Ok! Now, where's the random button?" Minako observed the machine's controls. "Ah-ha! Here we go!"

"**_Hello, everyone! Good evening! I hope everyone is having a good night!" _**Rei spoke out through the microphone. **_"If you'll excuse my crazy friend over there... I'm sure you know me from my song 'Oh Starry Night'. It'll be my privilege to sing for each and every one of you!"_**

"Show those idol wannabes how it's done!" Makoto hollered out.

"Mako-chan, please, we'll only make it harder for her," Ami tried to calm the brunette.

Just as Minako set the song selection on random, the speakers blared out with a familiar song. Much to her and the girls' surprise, 'Oh Starry Night' was being played. Rei gasped out and felt her heart warm. It was her song that was chosen out of random and this was like a dream come true to her.

"My gosh! Rei-chan! It's your song! Of all the songs, it's yours!" Minako called out and picked up a second microphone.

"Yes! Now, you guys are in for a treat!" Usagi said to her friends around the table. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, Mako, Vega, you guys are going to enjoy this!"

"Yes, if you guys thought Rei was special just wait until you hear her sing," Makoto nodded. "Go for it, girl!"

"**_My gosh... I... This is like a dream come true. C'mon, Minako-chan! This is my song and I hope you know the words!"_**

"_**Yeah, I know! I'm coming!"**_

"**_This song goes out to every couple in the audience and to my friends with love!" _**Rei announced as she ran her hand through her hair. **_"Ready, Minako-chan?"_**

_**(Play Rei Hino's song "Oh Starry Night" in background)**_

The two girls stood side by side with microphones in their hands. They snapped their fingers together and began to sing the first verse to the popular song. Usagi leaned against Mamoru while Vega and Ami held hands together. Mako put an arm around Makoto.

The girls each smiled in comfort while being embraced by the men.

As the lyrics disappeared off the screen, Minako and Rei watched the crowds cheering them. Warm smiles crossed each couples' faces as they embraced one another. They were getting praise, especially since Minako was looking to become an idol. The girls on stage smiled to one another and sang the second verse.

"Go, you guys! You're looking great out there!" Usagi called out.

"Wow, Rei-chan is such a beautiful singer," Hotaru smiled. "And Minako is looking great."

"I agree, Hotaru-chan," Setsuna said as she observed the girls. "They certainly have a gift, especially Rei-chan."

"Man, that kid really can sing," Haruka watched with surprise. "Here I thought she lip-synchs."

"Surprised, Haruka?" Michiru giggled. "Her voice is so serene and pure."

"Now that's what I call karaoke singing. I think Rei and Minako pretty much own the crowd tonight," Vega remarked. "Right, Ami?"

"Yes, nobody can compete with Rei-chan and Minako-chan," Ami nodded.

"You two are the best!" Usagi praised her two friends. "You're even better than that Kelly Clarkson girl on American Idol!"

"She really has confidence in us, Minako-chan," Rei whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Tell me about it, but I can't argue with her," Minako replied. "Let's give them a good show."

"Right!"

Just as Rei took a small breather before the next verse came up, her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped out. The audience was now becoming engulfed in dark flames and a pair of crimson eyes emerged from out of the darkness. The Miko fell back and dropped her microphone. Minako looked down at her friend with worry in her eyes.

_**(Song stops)**_

"Rei? Are you okay?"

Rei gasped out in horror as she saw the image of the dark angel woman raising a hand behind Minako. The dark figure's eyes flashed a demonic red glow. Springing back to her feet, Rei cried out and pushed Minako away from the dark figure. The audiences wondered what was going on and were starting to worry. Rei found herself on top of Minako and panting heavily with drips of sweat coming down her face.

"Rei...? What's wrong?" Minako asked with deep concern and noticed the fear in the Miko's eyes. _"My god. What's wrong with her? One second she started to freak out and then she knocked me away? What did she see?"_

"_It's you! You stay away from my friend you monster!"_ Rei glared directly at the shadowy devil woman.

"_My awakening is drawing near, Rei Hino," _the female linked her voice to the girl's mind telepathically. _"Now that the Moon Princess is here, her fate will soon be sealed, but not by my hand. My time will come when you are at your greatest despair. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when I reveal myself. Until then, farewell, Princess Mars."_

"_No! Get back here! You leave Usagi alone you bitch!"_

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called out as she jumped out of her seat.

"What just happened?" Mako asked the brunette.

"I don't know, Mako-chan. I'm just as concerned as you are."

Realizing where she was laying, Rei lifted herself off the stage and looked down at the concerned Minako. She looked up and found that the dark angel woman was gone. She had instantly disappeared without a trace as if it were an illusion. But it was real, at least in Rei's mind. Shaking the eerie message out of her head, the Miko scurried off the stage and ran towards the back of the nightclub.

"Hold it, Rei! Tell me what's wrong!" Minako called out to her friend. "Rei!"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi continued to cry out for the Miko and followed in pursuit.

"I hope she'll be okay," Michiru sighed sadly. "Poor thing. Something must have spooked her."

"Stage fright?" Haruka guessed.

"I seriously doubt that, Haruka-san," Ami replied.

"Setsuna-momma, I'm sensing some dark and mysterious vibe from Rei-chan," Hotaru turned to face the older woman.

"I sense fear and doubt from her, too," nodded Setsuna. _"Is this the darkness Belial Myotismon has foreseen? Poor Rei-chan, we've got to do something to help her. Usagi-chan, only you can do something to ease her suffering."_

Quivering to herself and covering her ears, Rei seemed frightened out of her mind and whispered to herself. Drips of sweat covered her forehead.

"No, go away! Stay away!" Rei cried out.

The Miko shook her head in order to get rid of the images of the devil woman. The visions were coming back. The same dark, apocalyptic images of a burning Tokyo along with the black phoenix created out of the dark flames of hell itself. Then angel woman that appeared to be the personification of evil had been appearing in these visions frequently for the last few months. However, the images appeared to becoming frighteningly more realistic since Usagi's return home.

"Go away! Leave them alone! Usagi-chan, get away!" Rei screamed out as she knocked a glass of water down.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called out to her Miko friend.

Turning around, Rei closed her eyes and reopened them to find the Odango girl. She ran over to Usagi and embraced her tightly.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right, Usagi."

"Rei-chan? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? You're in real danger!"

"Danger? From what? The Rajita?"

"No, from her."

"Her who? I don't understand what you're telling me. Is there another enemy I should know about?"

"You don't know?"

"No, you need to tell me. Just relax and sit down."

Nodding in reply, Rei sat down on a chair beside a table and drank a glass of water. Usagi sat down next to her and rubbed her hand across the Miko's back.

"_My god, Rei's scared out of her mind. Did she see something in her visions? There has to be something she's hiding."_

"Usagi, I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry about events that may never happen."

"Rei-chan, your visions have always been reliable. Without it, we would have never been prepared for the Silence years ago and against our many enemies. If there's another enemy besides the Rajita, we have every right to know."

"The only person I've told about this vision is my sister, Cammy-chan. You have every right to know as leader of the Sailor Senshi. But can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"You have to keep this between us."

"I promise, Rei-chan. Now, tell me what you saw in your visions."

Rei nodded as she began to explain to her friend. "I started having these frightening images of our home destroyed since I came back from the Digital World. Belial Myotismon probed my mind and showed us our greatest nightmares through these illusions. I suffered the most."

"Go on."

"Since then, I haven't recovered from it. Along with our home town burning, I saw this woman. She appeared to be an angel but she was had the presence of a devil. She was dark, cold and mysterious. That devilish smile gave me the chills almost every night."

"You haven't gotten much sleep because of it?"

"That's right. When I looked into her eyes, all I can see are hatred, malice and no remorse for the people she's slaughtered. In my visions, I saw myself as the only survivor with that horrible monster. The Senshi and all of our allies are dead. Even you and Cammy-chan are dead. That demon destroyed our home. It was a horrible image that I hope never happens."

"This sounds even worse the warning you gave us before the Silence and the awakening of Mistress Nine and Pharaoh 90."

"Yes, the Silence pales in comparison to these nightmarish visions," the Miko nodded as she swallowed another gulp of ice water.

"Oh, poor Rei-chan," Usagi embraced Rei and comforted her. "These last few months must have been tough for you. These visions and the devil woman."

"There's more. Along with the devil woman, I see a phoenix. It's pure black and its eyes were red just like a devil. Those same eyes haunt me almost every night. Everyone in the shrine sometimes even hear me cry out in my sleep. They wonder what the hell is wrong with me. The only time I can ever get these images out of my mind is when I give prayer to the sacred flames."

"Have the flames found anything yet?"

"Nothing but darkness."

Usagi was speechless upon hearing this from her Miko friend. After all the times she has managed to learn the secrets of enemies, this one was left a completely shrouded mystery.

"You said this creature has no affiliation with the Rajita?"

"That's all I know. The Rajita are completely unrelated to these visions of the woman. I'm sorry I had to tell you this. You probably think I'm losing my mind."

"Don't say that, Rei-chan," the blonde girl embraced her friend and let out a few tears. "You had to tell me this, but I promise to keep it between us until you feel ready to let everyone know."

"Thank you."

"It's going to be all right. You and I are going to deal with this. Please, just calm yourself. Let's go and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night. Everyone is worried."

Rei nodded in reply and got up from her chair. She walked beside Usagi back to the table with their friends worried for the Miko.

"You sure you're going to be all right, Rei-chan? Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'll be fine, Odango-Atama. I agree we should enjoy this rest of the night," Rei wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"_Just stay tough, Rei-chan, you're a very strong-hearted Miko. I know you'll find a way through this. Remember, you still have us to rely on. We're your friends, Rei-chan, and we stick together. We Sailor Senshi will always prevail as long as we believe. You're somebody I can certainly look up to and look to for comfort. Now, allow me to do the same for you."_

With the girls walking back to the table, the other Senshi awaited them. Rei kept cool and not let anyone become suspicious of her behavior. However, the Outers were slightly weary of the Miko.

"Rei-chan, will you be all right?" Minako approached the raven-haired Miko.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the rest of the night. Ok?" Rei responded as a happy smile crossed her face.

"That's the spirit," Ami nodded.

Setsuna and Hotaru faced each other to exchange glares. They turned to observe Rei carefully. Could Belial Myotismon's premonitions about Rei be coming true?

-

On the other side of the nightclub, Yugi and his friends were seen crowding around slot machine. Joey was playing in attempt to regain his winning streak.

"Why don't you just give it up, Joey?" Duke yawned out of boredom. "You're not going to win."

"You watch it! I'm going to win for sure!"

"But you've said that for the past twelve games and you still haven't won anything!" Tristan exclaimed. "What's the deal?"

"I just want to win and get back on a winning streak! Darn that kid for embarrassing me like that!"

"So, that's the reason why you're trying to win a game?" Tea sighed in disbelief. "Look, Joey, it was just one game. Get over it."

"I really doubt he's going to stop, Tea," Yugi said.

"Just you wait! I'm winning a game tonight, baby!" Joey pulled on the slot machine.

Looking on from a corner, Mai observed the group. This was the moment of truth for her. If she didn't confront Joey now, then she'll let Serenity down and never gain the boy's trust. Sighing to herself, Mai took one big gulp of water and walked out of the corner. She walked up to where Yugi and the others were. The first to notice her presence was Duke, followed by Tristan and then Tea. Even Yugi quickly turned and gasped out. Tristan tapped Joey on his shoulder.

"Hey, Joey! You won't believe this!" Tristan gasped in surprise. "Look who's here!"

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute, Tristan! All right, just one more slot and it's a jackpot baby!" Joey giggled like a school girl.

Unfortunately for Joey, the last slot ended on a skull cross and that indicated an 'automatic loss'. The blonde-haired duelist banged his fists against the machine and whimpered out loud.

"I lost again! What is wrong with me! I'll make that little brat pay for giving me bad luck!"

"Joey! Turn around! You're not going to believe who's here!" Yugi exclaimed and tugged on his friend's shirt.

"What? If you're talking about Mako, I already saw him on the dance floor," Joey turned around and felt his heart suddenly sink.

Standing a few feet away from Joey was a familiar face he had hoped to never see again. It was Mai Valentine. Yugi and the others weren't sure of what to think of this.

"Hi, Joseph, I'm back," Mai spoke out with her head slightly lowered.

"You! What do are you doing here?" Joey pointed at the female. "How dare you even show your face here?"

"Joey, please if you just let me explain..."

"You don't have to explain anything!" Joey snapped at her.

Mai backed away from the boy's outburst and felt herself intimidated from his fiery anger. This was the first time she felt fear when she was around Joey Wheeler. She couldn't even utter a witty, cynical remark to get under the teen's skin. She felt vulnerable and completely weak.

"Joey, listen to me..."

"You don't have to say anything! You joined up with Dartz and his gang to gain power for your own greed! I busted my butt trying to get you to see the light, I even lost my soul! And what did I get in return? Nada. You left, again, without so much as a 'Thank You'. I loved you, Mai."

Mai gasped from the outburst and heard the statement the made about her.

"Oh, Joseph..."

"_Loved_, Mai... Past tense," Joey cut her off. "I used to think you were a strong duelist who showed no fear to anyone. When that monster, Marik, banished your mind to the Shadow Realm, I was there by your side. I admired you, Mai, but now I see that you're nothing but a coward. It takes a lot to crush my spirit but you are the first person to ever completely tear my heart into shreds. I..."

"Joey, please, that's enough," Tea attempted to cut off Joey.

"C'mon, man, you're going too far with this," Tristan attempted to restrain him.

"Joey! Don't do this," Yugi spoke up in regards for his best friend.

"You're a coward, Mai," Joey said, "and I don't like cowards. I decided long ago that I wouldn't have anything to do with you anymore, so get out of my sight."

"Joseph..." Mai tried to explain herself.

"I said GO!" Joey screamed out at the female.

Nearly everyone turned to hear the teen's outburst. Joey didn't even care whether the people were staring at him. His eyes were glaring deeply into Mai with bitter anger. This was a side no one, not even Yugi, would expect out of a carefree teen. Mai was frightened by his completely alien expression. She backed away and pressed her hands onto her chest. Her heart literally was broken thanks to Joey's outburst.

"Joseph, you... I knew you'd never welcome me back like this. I'm sorry for what I've done. I just wanted to bury the hatchet. I met with Serenity several days ago. She was the one who told me to confront you. I needed to know if there is anything that can convince you to forgive me! I didn't come back from America to get home, I came to see you! I'm... I'm sorry, Joseph. I understand if you wish I were gone. If that's what you want, then I'll be more than happy to stand aside."

"Mai..." Joey muttered as he turned his back on her. "Just go."

"But, Joseph..."

"Don't come near me or Serenity again."

"Joey, that's enough!" Tea scolded the teen.

"If that's how you feel, then your wish has been granted," Mai frowned with tears in her eyes and started to walk away.

"Joey, you should go after her," Tristan told his friend with a straight face.

"No, forget about her! She ripped my heart out!"

"Joey, just go after her before she does something she'll regret," Yugi calmly said.

Having second thoughts, Joey turned around and let out a deep exhale. He didn't want to admit it, but he still had feelings for her, and he'd do whatever it takes to stop Mai from inflicting harm on herself. Joey dashed off to catch up to Mai. However, as he reached the center of the nightclub, the walls came crumbling down and debris was sent flying across. Joey yelled out in panic and fell back. Flying out of the massive hole was Chameleo with Suzakato, Seirika, Himakko and Henbu attempting to fight him off. Following behind them was Rajolyte fighting off War Growlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon, Felinismon and Inferno Inumon. The odds were favoring the two Rajita mutants at the moment.

"Whoa! Looks like we've got ourselves a situation! Everyone get out!" a bouncer warned the people inside the nightclub.

As crowds of people were quickly filing out towards the front entrance, only the Senshi and the Duelists remained. Rajolyte punched War Growlmon hard enough to send him crashing through a wall ahead of them. Rapidmon and Inferno Inumon tried to hold him back yet the mutant simply shrugged them off. Taomon pulled out her paintbrush in attempt to counter with her attack, but Chameleo managed to shoot a blast across her back. This managed to send Taomon crashing through a table. Felinismon leaped out and attempted hand to hand combat against the mutant. Unfortunately, Rajolyte absorbed her blows and delivered a vicious clothesline to the feline digimon.

"Damn! Those guys are in trouble!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, get back here! You're going to get in their way!" Yugi called out.

"Right! I can't argue with that!"

As Joey hurried back over to his friends, Henbu was sent flying against a wall by Chameleo. Himakko lowered his hand over several metallic knives on a table and levitated them using his magnetic powers. The array of knives was sent flying directly at Chameleo. The Rajita phased out of the way in time as the knives struck the wall. Suzakato put his palm hands out and fired out double fire blasts at the Rajita.

"**_FIREPALM BLAST!"_**

The Rajita was quick to avoid the flames and jumped aside. The scorching flames incinerated a table in the process.

"So they're battling another one of those freaks?" Tristan observed the fighting.

"Man, I just hate being so defenseless! Hey, Yug, why not have Atemu bring our monsters to life? I even brought my cards!"

"That's a good idea, Joey," Yugi nodded as he reached down to grab his cards.

"Hold it! It looks like something is about to go down!" Duke pointed out ahead.

With the Tamers and the digimon preoccupied in the fighting, the girls managed to scurry towards the entrance. Mamoru stood by with Vega and Mako.

"Listen, Mamoru, we want you guys to get away from here. We're going to stay and see if there anybody left behind," Rei specifically told the men.

"Be careful, girls!" Mako called out to them. _"Especially you, Mako-chan. Kick some ass in there as Sailor Jupiter!"_

"C'mon, guys! I'll get us to safety," Mamoru led the males out the door.

"I'll be back if you're in any trouble, Ami!" Vega called to the genius girl while running out the door. _"Like hell I'm going to run. I'm getting my ass back in there as Arbormon and beating the hell out of those alien punks if they lay one hand on her!"_

With the men already gone, the girls grouped together to prepare for battle. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna and Hotaru were ready.

"Hold it! Where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Minako noticed the absence of the two ladies.

Then, it finally occurred to Rei. She turned towards the direction of the club and recalled them threatening to stop the Tamers if they present danger.

"They're not only going after the Rajita but Takato and his friends! C'mon you guys!" Rei exclaimed as she ran ahead and pulled out her henshin stick.

The seven females dashed across fast enough to transform into their Sailor Senshi forms within the blink of an eye. They all sprang out into the nightclub to find it nearly in complete shambles. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars gasped as they found Suzakato lying on the ground.

"Takato!" Sailor Mars cried out her student's name and rushed over to his side.

"Sailor Mars... You and the other Senshi came just in time," Suzakato smiled weakly.

"What happened here?" the raven-haired warrior asked the boy.

"Well, one second I was getting to fry that lizard guy and then your partner, Uranus, just knocked me down."

As she heard this, Sailor Mars turned to find Uranus fending off Chameleo. Her eyes narrowed directly at the Outer and began to clench her fists.

"Mars, she even said that she and her partner would deal with me and the others after those two Rajita were taken out."

"Over my dead body they will, Takato," Sailor Mars growled. "Stand up, Takato. We're going to prove those two fools wrong!"

"Um, yes ma'am," Suzakato nodded nervously at the angry woman's presence. _"Man is she ever pissed off at those two. She could give Rika some competition."_

"Hang on guys! The gang is all here!" Sailor Venus called out as she flew out at Rajolyte. "**_VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"_**

A chain of hearts wrapped around Rajolyte's waist. He turned and attempted to rip the chains off. Venus held him long enough for Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury to attack from the sides.

"**_SUPREME THUNDER!"_**

"_**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"**_

The attacks struck the Rajita Chimera and inflicted a deal of damage. The water was the perfect conductor for Jupiter's electrical attack, and the chimera's body was electrocuted in the process. Sailor Pluto jumped down in front of Rajolyte and summoned forth a purple orb out of her rod.

"_**Dead Scream."**_

The projectile was launched across and slammed hard against the Rajita mutant. This stunned him long enough for Sailor Saturn to hack the beast's left arm off with her glaive. Dropping down, Sailor Saturn spun her glaive overhead and slashed the creature's chest open. Rajolyte roared out in excruciating pain long enough for Sailor Moon to drop down and deliver a dropkick to knock the beast down.

"Nice work, guys!" Sailor Moon commended her fellow Senshi.

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were tossing out their attacks directly at Chameleo. The Rajita was quick to phase away from each of their attacks and appeared behind them. Spinning around, Sailor Uranus threw out a punch. It was immediately caught by the Rajita, who retaliated with a knee lift into her gut. He then delivered a backhand fist against Neptune's face. Chameleo flipped aside and prepared to face off against the other Senshi.

"Here comes his buddy!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

As the Senshi were becoming preoccupied with Chameleo, Sailor Mars stepped over to the two fallen Outers. She crossed her arms and scoffed at the pair.

"Serves you right if you ask me," Sailor Mars remarked. "You two just won't accept the fact Takato is on our side. Uranus, what you did makes me sick. I trained that boy and I'm not going to let you treat my student like garbage. So for that, you two got what you deserved."

"You're relying too heavily on that boy and his friends. This is our battle," Sailor Uranus scoffed as she lifted herself off the ground.

"No, this is everyone's battle. These Rajita have clearly been targeting the kids. It's our duty as Senshi to protect them and everyone on this planet. I thought you two had changed, but looks like I was wrong."

Approaching the Fire Senshi, Suzakato looked down at the fallen Outers. He found Sailor Uranus and kneeled down beside her. Much to Mars' surprise, the boy reached down with a hand.

"Takato? What are you doing?"

"Helping her up, Mars. Even though she did take a cheap shot at me, I'm not the one to turn my back on allies," Suzakato replied.

"Kid, we tried stopping you. Neptune and I are still determined to stop you whatever it takes. You're a danger to yourself and your friends," Sailor Uranus stated.

"Well, whether you like me or not, it doesn't matter to me. Allies should always help each other out. Now, let's go and take these creeps out."

"Takato-kun," Sailor Mars smiled. _"Despite what Uranus did, Takato is still willing to help her. Now that's what I call a friend."_

Hesitating for a moment, Uranus took Suzakato's hand and lifted herself back to her feet. Mars reached down and helped Neptune up.

"I never thought I'd be helped by someone I intended to stop. Don't think this is over between us, kid," Uranus commented.

"Hey, we'll save that for another time. Now, we have some friends to aid," Suzakato stated promptly. "Ready, Mars?"

"Let's go, Takato-kun!"

-

As the Senshi were aiding the Tamers with the Rajita, the duelists were hiding behind a table to avoid the battle itself. With no powers or time to activate the monsters, they were forced onto the sidelines.

"Man, if only we could do more than summon monsters, Yugi!" Joey watched the battle take place.

"What can we do? With all the debris flying everywhere, I can't concentrate on the Millennium Puzzle's power!"

"We've to get out of here if you ask me! We'll only get in the way!" Tristan stated.

"But the only exit is the hole in the wall, but it's dangerous to reach that point," Tea pointed to the closest exit. "Any bright ideas, guys?"

"I wish I had some at the moment," remarked Duke.

"_Atemu, what can we do now? The only option is to bring our strongest monsters to life with the magic of the Millennium Puzzle. But we're going to need a great deal of time to summon them. If only..."_

"_There is a way, little Yugi and Pharaoh Atemu," _the voice of a young female spoke out in between their thoughts.

"_Who is this?"_

"_Little Yugi, I can't believe you don't remember me. I showed you the key to unlocking your Legendary Dragon."_

"_No way! Dark Magician Girl! Is that you?"_

"_Yes, but we must act quickly! Please close your eyes and follow me!"_

"_Ok, then! Ready, Atemu?"_

"_Lead the way Dark Magician Girl!"_

Once Yugi shut his eyes, he found himself quickly being transported spiritually into another dimension of sorts. Then, before Yugi knew it...

* * *

**/8:05 PM**

Yugi and Atemu were standing outside what appeared to be a crystallized palace. They found the Dark Magician Girl waiting out the entrance doors and flew directly inside. The boy nodded to his spirit and took off after the female magician. Atemu and Yugi remembered this palace.

"I remember this place, Atemu! This is where we removed the sword out of Timaeus to release him!"

"Yes and it appears we will release the dragon again to help us in this battle."

"Look! There it is!" Yugi pointed out to the crystallized Timaeus with the sword in his eye.

"Pharaoh Atemu and Yugi Muto, I have summoned you here to remove the sword that once again seals the legendary dragon, Timaeus. Since you are the rightful holders, you have the right to remove the sword."

"So, we'll be using Timaeus again! This is great!"

"That's not exactly true, but Timaeus will be lending you his strength. You wish to fight the original creators of the Orichalcos?"

"Yes, we wish to fight these aliens to save our world," Yugi nodded. "What power is Timaeus lending us?"

"The power to become the Legendary Dragon Knight of Timaeus, little Yugi! Atemu, give the boy the strength to pull the sword!"

"Yugi, it's time," Atemu encouraged the teen. "By harnessing Timaeus' power, we will become a Dragon Knight and defend our friends."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. You don't have to convince me further. Let's do this, Atemu!"

With that said, Yugi and Atemu walked beside the sword. They both tightened their grips on the handle. Pulling out the sword with succession, a bright aura of light engulfed the pair. This resulted in Atemu taking over Yugi and allowing the power of Timaeus to merge with his body. A large dragon with light, emerald green skin appeared before disappearing into Atemu himself. Suddenly, turquoise green armor appeared all over Atemu's shoulders, chest and limbs. A belt buckle strapped around his waist and a long, flowing cape appeared across his back. The helmet appeared similar to a dragon's face including a pair of lifeless eyes. Atemu's face was revealed underneath the helmet.

Atemu looked down at himself and observed the defined armor. He couldn't believe that he had become one of the three Legendary Knights. He recalled playing the card to summon the three knights in the duel against Dartz. Appearing in his right hand was a long, blue-hilted sword.

"Atemu, how do you like it? You are wearing the battle armor of the Legendary Knight of Timaeus," Dark Magician Girl approached the transformed pharaoh.

"This is marvelous! I feel much stronger with the power of Timaeus coursing through me. I feel the need to battle and protect my friends," Atemu stated with a serious demeanor.

"Do not fret, my pharaoh. I will reawaken the other two Legendary Knights this instant."

"What? You mean to tell me..."

"Your closest friends will be joining you soon."

"Thank you, Dark Magician Girl. I will be sure to repay you."

"No, my pharaoh, that will not be necessary," Dark Magician Girl smiled and opened a portal behind her. "Enter this portal and you shall be returned back to aid your comrades as the Dragon Knight of Timaeus."

"Thank you again, we'll never forget you!" Atemu made his farewell and jumped through the portal.

"Good luck, my pharaoh," the female magician acknowledged the ancient ruler.

-

* * *

**Crazy Dragon Nightclub/8:07 PM**

Returning back to reality, Yugi had once again regained control of his body. He noticed was that he was garbed in the Dragon Knight attire and gasped out. He had actually been at the crystallized palace and gained the ancient power of Timaeus. Even Yugi's friends were speechless.

"Whoa! Yugi! Look at you!" Joey pointed out.

"You're wearing the same knight armor one of the three Dragon Knights wore!" Tea stated.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Tristan jumped up and examined Yugi's armor.

"Look, guys, but I don't have time. Takato and his friends are out there! I have to go and help them in anyway I can!" Yugi said as he pulled out his sword.

"Now that is one bad-ass sword, Yugi!" Duke commented. "Go kick some butt!"

"Please, be careful, Yugi," Tea clasped her hands and wished her best friend luck. _"I have to admit you look so wicked awesome in that armor, Yugi!"_

Before long, Joey stopped and heard the same voice that contacted Yugi earlier. It was once again the Dark Magician Girl.

"_Joey Wheeler, it is time! You are the chosen warrior of Hermos! If you wish to aid your friend, Yugi Muto, then you will need the power of the Dragon Knight!"_

"_Yeah, I remember Hermos! How could I ever forget? You don't need to fret! Joey Wheeler is up to the task!"_

"_I knew you would accept. I sense your warrior's spirit, Joey. You have the strongest heart of the three knights and thus I give you the power of Hermos!"_

-

* * *

Closing his eyes, Joey found himself in the same crystallized palace and pulling out the sword from the claw of the crystal statue of Hermos. He touched the frozen dragon and felt an enormous power flowing through his body. The spirit of a red scaled dragon appeared and entered through Joey's body to lend him the strength to wield the power. It felt powerful yet comforting to the teen. Then, it wasn't long before dark, red armor appeared over his body much like Yugi earlier. His helmet appeared to be the face of a dragon with a pointed tip at the end. A long cape flowed across his back. Finally, a blue-hilted sword, identical to Yugi's, appeared in his right hand. Joey looked down upon his new self and chuckled in delight. 

"A'right! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Joey laughed out happily. "I've always wanted to be a knight since I was a kid!"

"Your dream has come true then, Joey. You are the Dragon Knight of Hermos."

"With this sword, I feel much stronger. Heck, I'm reliving my own child fantasies. By the power of Greyskull, I AM JOEY WHEELER!"

Upon hearing this, Dark Magician Girl sweat dropped at the sight and lowered her head.

"Please, Joey, can we be serious here? Your friend is about to engage into combat."

"Oh man! Sorry about that! How do I get back then?"

Waving her hand across, a portal opened specifically for Joey to use. Joey took this opportunity to jump through without further hesitation. Dark Magician Girl closed the portal and turned towards the final statue. It was of the legendary dragon, Critias.

"And now down to Critias. Seto Kaiba, it is time."

* * *

**Kaiba Corporation/Seto's Office/8:10 PM**

Seto Kaiba was taking a break from his project. It would be a few hours before he presented his project to the public. He rubbed his temples and found himself exhausted from the lack of sleep. He was determined to stay awake in case a call came from the simulation chamber. He couldn't resist the need to rest and laid his head down on his desk. Slowly, he began to succumb to drowsiness and fell asleep. It wasn't long before Dark Magician Girl spoke through his mind.

"_Seto Kaiba, it is time. The legendary dragon, Critias, waits for its reawakening."_

"_What is this?"_

"_Allow me to refresh your memory, Seto Kaiba."_

It didn't take long as a white light engulfed the black space within Kaiba's mind. The CEO would eventually find himself at the same site Yugi and Joey visited earlier...

-

Seto was standing beside the statue form of Critias. He remembered seeing this during his duel with Alister. He noticed the same sword through the jaw of the crystallized dragon.

"Why am I back here?"

"Because you are needed to release the power of Critias," Dark Magician Girl said and walked beside Kaiba. "By releasing the sword, you allow yourself to be fused with its power and become a Dragon Knight. You wish to protect your younger brother, Mokuba, from the enemy that plagues the earth."

"All of those recent monster attacks? Just what are their true intentions? Sorry, but I don't have time to play hero. I surely don't wish to become fused with power of yet another..."

"Make-believe being," Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes. "This is a serious matter, Seto Kaiba! If you wish to protect your brother and those close to you, then you will release the sword! Believe me, after retiring from Duel Monsters, wouldn't you want some action?"

"Are you trying to change my mind?" Kaiba snorted as he looked down at the sword.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be left out. Yugi and Joey have already become Dragon Knights as we speak. And I know how you hate to see Joey one-upping you."

"Humph, if that monkey thinks he can one-up me, then he's lost it! I'll take this sword just so you won't nag me to do so!" Kaiba declared as he gripped and pulled the sword out.

"That and I sense you wish to protect your brother. Congratulations, Seto Kaiba, you possess the legendary power of Critias."

Then, Seto felt an enormous force of energy flow through his body. This was the same way Joey and Yugi felt before. Appearing before Seto was a large dark blue dragon. It quickly entered the teen's body and became one with him. Blue armor appeared all over Kaiba's body. A cape flowed across his back and a blue-hilted sword appeared gripped in his right hand. Seto examined his new form and found himself speechless. He didn't know what to think.

"Now, it is time, Kaiba. Yugi and Joey could use your help."

"Ha, as I said, I don't have time to play hero. I came here to do what you needed but I have a project to finish working on. I'm sure those two can handle whatever they're fighting by themselves. Besides, my brother isn't even involved in this situation."

"True, he isn't. But as a Dragon Knight, you are sworn not to abandon your fellow knights."

"Sorry, but as I said before. I'll do this another time!"

"Seto Kaiba, whatever you wish, you will be summoned into battle. In fact, the great battle against the enemy will soon come. I hope you are prepared for the worst."

"I always am. Now I demand you to send me back!"

"As you wish..." Dark Magician Girl frowned and opened a portal in front of her.

Without any hesitation, Kaiba jumped through the portal and would return to his office completely awake again. The portal closed behind the Dragon Knight of Critias. Feeling disappointed by Kaiba's attitude, Dark Magician Girl dropped to her knees and sighed in disbelief.

"Oh, Seto Kaiba, you are as stubborn as always. What can convince you to finally change you completely? Is there any hope?"

As soon as she said this, the image of a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the floor. A smile crossed the female magician's face and she became convinced.

"Perhaps there is hope after all, Seto Kaiba."

-

Awakening from his power nap, Seto Kaiba jolted out of his seat and looked around. He was back at his office. Looking down at himself, he was back in his normal attire. The armor had disappeared since he had turned down the request to aid the other two Dragon Knights.

"Was that a dream? No it felt real but... Who am I kidding? This work is really getting to me," Seto muttered and passed across his office room. _"Do I really have new powers? I wonder though. Will I be able to protect Mokuba? Meh, Yugi and Joey can fight their own battle for all I care. Nothing is going to prevent me from unveiling my project. Only two and half hours remaining until I reveal the project. The moment of truth has arrived!"

* * *

_

**Crazy Dragon Nightclub/8:10 PM**

Back at the night club site, Yugi was prepared to engage into the battle and stepped forward. He stopped and turned to find Joey walking beside him. Both were garbed in their Dragon Knight armor gear. Tea, Tristan and Duke were all speechless. It was just a moment ago that they were hiding behind the table.

"Yugi? Joey? What is going on here!" Duke exclaimed. "How did you guys get that cool armor?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing," Tea said. "But, they look so cool!"

"I have to admit Joey is looking bad ass. Isn't that right, buddy?" Tristan praised his friend's armor.

"Yeah, better pay respects to me," Joey grinned. "Because I have the power!"

"Joey, let's get serious here," Yugi sighed as he gripped his sword. "We have the majestic powers of Timaeus and Hermos. Let's put them to good use."

"Right, I better quit the He-Man act and get serious! Let's give Takato and his buddies a hand! Ready or not! CHARGE!" Joey declared.

As the brash knight charged out into the battle, Yugi followed out in pursuit of his friend. The others looked on with sweat drops over their foreheads.

"Well, he may have a new battle form but he's still the same silly doofus we know," Tea muttered.

"Can't argue there," Duke and Tristan replied in unison.

Back at the battle site, Chameleo was attempting to fight off the combined forces of the four Tamer Beasts while Rajolyte was being overtaken by the Sailor Senshi. The digimon were down on the sidelines while recovering from the damage.

"Humph! How is it you four whelps have gotten so better?" Chameleo scowled as he struggled to block out their blows.

"You underestimate us, freak!" Himakko exclaimed as he slashed across with his claws.

"That's right and that will be your undoing!" Henbu declared.

Suzakato and Seirika attacked from opposite sides. The fire beast scorched Chameleo from one side using his Firepalm BlastandSeirika shot an electric blast into his chest with her trident. The mutant was thrown off his feet and landed on top of a broken table.

With Rajolyte struggling with one arm removed, Sailor Moon stood feet away with her scepter in one hand. She was prepared to deliver the finishing blow to the beast.

"Go for it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus encouraged her leader.

"We've already weakened him enough for you," Sailor Saturn stated. "Finish him before it has a chance to recover."

"Heh, we Rajita will never be conquered by you wretched Senshi," Rajolyte growled as he struggled to sit up.

"Well, we hate to break it to you, but you're just going to be another group of losers that tried to take over this world," Sailor Jupiter shrugged.

"Just get this over with," Sailor Uranus said. "I don't want to see this freak's face again."

"Monster, it's over for you. This is a message to your boss that we are not to be underestimated!" Sailor Moon glared at the Rajita with a serious demeanor.

However, just as the Senshi leader was preparing to implement her final strike, two figures blitzed past everyone. The Senshi quickly sensed the presence of two beings. Even the Beast Tamers stopped fighting. Revealing themselves, the two Dragon Knights were standing together with their swords in hand. The Tamers and the Senshi were both taken back in surprise.

"Whoa! Who are these two guys?" Henbu pointed out. "I don't recall ever seeing them before."

"Well, something tells me we're going to find out," Seirika replied.

However, Suzakato looked them their faces and recognized them in an instant. He clearly saw the faces of Yugi and Joey underneath the helmets.

"You guys! That's Yugi and Joey!" Suzakato pointed out.

"WHAT!"

"What's going on here?" Sailor Moon wondered. "Takato, do you know these guys?"

"Yeah, they're some of our good friends. That's Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, but how did you guys get those outfits?"

"Well, let's just say we had a visit from a magician girl and some dragons," Joey responded. "And I was given the ultimate power!"

"Ok, now you're just acting like a dork, Joey," Seirika rolled her eyes.

"Same ol' Rika," Yugi laughed. "I see you guys need some help with these alien creeps. Allow us to help."

"Yeah, we sure could use it," Henbu nodded.

"If you guys don't mind, Joey and I would like to take care of this guy ourselves," Yugi pointed his sword directly at Chameleo.

"Ha! You two weakling knights think you can make a difference against me?" Chameleo scoffed as he got off the ground.

"It won't take us that long, pal," Joey retorted.

"If you guys are taking this freak, then leave the other one just for us," Sailor Moon suggested. "That okay?"

"Fine with us, Sailor Moon," Yugi nodded and jumped out beside Chameleo.

"Hold up, Yug! Time to prove my mettle!" Joey declared and joined by his friend's side.

"Takato, if you don't mind you and your friends can stand by," Sailor Mars said to the Tamers. "That other mutant won't last much longer. I'm sure Sailor Moon can take him."

"All right, if you say so. Go for it, Sailor Moon!"

"You got it kid!" Sailor Moon winked to the fire warrior and pointed her scepter directly at Rajolyte.

As the mutant was slowly getting back on his feet, Sailor Moon powered up the scepter in her hand and launched out a powerful beam. It emitted a bright flash that covered nearly the whole nightclub and appeared to be on the same level of power as War Growlmon's _Atomic Blaster_.

"It's over for you, creature! This is message to your leader!" Moon called out and released the powerful beam out of her scepter. "**_STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"_**

The beam launched out and caught the Rajita Chimera with full force. Rajolyte let out a horrifying bellow as his body was completely becoming reduced through the powerful beam. The Sailor Senshi and the Tamers cheered on for the Moon warrior. Nothing was left of the Chimera but a pile of ashes. Looking down at the pile of ashes, Suzakato noticed a green emerald and watched it shatter.

"Something the matter, goggle head?" Seirika asked the fire warrior.

"No, I just thought I saw something in his ash remains," Suzakato nodded. "Yugi! Joey! How are you two holding up?"

The two Dragon Knights blitzed across and slashed the Rajita with a double slash attack. Chameleo was sent flying against a wall and slammed hard. Two deep gashes formed into an X mark across his chest. He slumped down against the wall with green blood oozing out of his wounds. Yugi and Joey pointed their swords at the Rajita to prepare for a finishing blow.

"_Those knights proved to be faster than me? Blasphemy! This isn't possible! I must report back to Lord Ghidorah or I'm finished!"_

"Give it up, you monster," Sailor Moon pointed her scepter at the defeated mutant. "It's over. I doubt you can take all of us at once."

"Who said I would take you all myself? For where I'm going, you're going to ever regret crossing us Rajita. Sailor Moon, our lordship will at last confront you."

"When will he show up?"

"My, aren't you excited to see my lord, Kaiser Ghidorah," Chameleo snickered and spat blood out of his mouth.

"Ghidorah? Does he realize that he's ripping off a Godzilla monster?" Joey nitpicked the mutant.

"This isn't the time, Joey," Yugi nodded his head.

"So, that's the name of your boss? Call me cynical, but how unoriginal for the big boss," Sailor Venus commented.

"So, when's that coward going to show himself? We're ready for anytime!" Sailor Mars pointed at the mutant. "Why bother sending his soldiers? I'll bet he's scared to face us!"

"You girls are all talk, but I seriously doubt you can even challenge my lordship. At long last, his revenge will be complete and Earth will be history. Tonight, the invasion has begun... Senshi, even you cannot hope to stop us, even with your new allies. It's all over!"

With that said Chameleo teleported out of his spot and left everyone in the club to wonder. Sailor Moon faced her fellow Senshi with a slightly worried look. Now she and her friends had finally been realized the identity of the Rajita warlord himself.

"Kaiser Ghidorah, you guys, how can I not know him?"

"I would think our memories are still incomplete, Sailor Moon," Mercury stated and walked over to Moon.

"Our memories are still incomplete? I thought we would know everything about our past?"

"Well, we surely did not see Galaxia or anyone after Beryl coming," Sailor Jupiter corrected her.

"Sailor Moon, we'll defend you in every way possible against this Ghidorah," Sailor Uranus declared in defense of her Moon Princess.

"You guys. I hate to spoil your discussion, but we're here, too," Yugi cleared his throat. "This Ghidorah, we've had problems with a power he carries."

"That's right! If this creep originally created those Orichalcos stones, then I have a real problem with him," Joey clenched his fists. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Easy, Joey! We're not even sure what we're dealing with here," Himakko stated while tending to Inferno Inumon. "Damn, our digimon were beaten down badly."

"They'll recover just fine once they've powered down and had some rest," Henbu replied while kneeling by Rapidmon's side.

"Sailor Mars, what are you guys going to be doing? If you want, we could help you," Suzakato offered.

"No, that'll be enough for tonight, kid," Sailor Uranus cut off the fire warrior. "This Ghidorah is our problem. This is our battle. What you need to do is help your digimon friends to recover. They need you more than we do."

"Uranus! You didn't even give me a chance to speak to him!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Stop relying on this boy now! You're a Sailor Senshi just like us. Don't think you can rely on others to join our cause. That goes for you two Knights, also," Sailor Neptune directed a glare at the duo.

"You don't understand! These things carry an ancient, powerful source called the Orichalcos! We know this power. We know what it is like to have our souls taken by those things!" Yugi exclaimed. "We have every right to get involved in this battle as much as you Senshi!"

"Right, what he said! I'll have you know we just survived that whole nightmare recently!" Joey continued on. "Don't go dictating on what we should do about this!"

"Uranus, Neptune, I don't understand why you are turning down their offer to help us," Sailor Moon managed to speak. "They have as much right to stop this threat as we do."

"Listen to her, you two! I know you don't seem to appreciate my company but at least give me this chance. Have you overlooked the fact that I've been trained by one of your own?" Suzakato reminded the Outers.

Standing by Suzakato, Sailor Mars defended the boy and protected him from the Outer pair. If anything angered Mars was the fact both Neptune and Uranus were still determined to stop Takato in participation of this war. Suzakato looked up at her and admired her courage.

"_Wow, Mars, you really know how to stand up to those who oppose you. I can see you're loyal to Sailor Moon and her cause. That is so cool. But, will we have to separate somehow? I hope it isn't true. Somehow, I see you as an older sister I've never had."_

"Maybe she does have a point, kids. You should see that your digi-pals receive some care," Sailor Moon spoke up. "I say you let us handle this. When your partners recover, then you can rejoin us. I'll tell you what. Takato?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why don't you and your friends meet me outside of Shinjuku Park? Gather as many of your friends as you can. I'd like to show my gratitude for your valiant effort."

"But what about you girls?" Himakko asked the Senshi.

"We'll be waiting for whatever those aliens have in store for us. If they are planning an invasion, then we know we have to be posted and ready to take them in any way possible," Sailor Mercury said.

"That's right. Just leave it to us, kids!" Sailor Venus winked.

"In the meantime, me and Yug are going to kick some tail with you!"

"Sorry, Joey, but we have to escort our friends away from here. We have to try to warn Kaiba," Yugi suggested. "Besides, if what that Rajita said is true, then this invasion is a serious matter we must take seriously."

"You've got a point there, Yug."

"Ok, everyone, that's our plan then? Good, I like how everyone plans ahead," Sailor Moon smiled and nodded.

"Oh, like you've ever planned ahead?" Sailor Mars coughed. "You really are learning how to use your head more."

"Yep, and all thanks to Tuxedo Kamen's training," Moon smiled warmly.

"Takato? I hope you realize that our partnership is not void," Sailor Saturn approached the boy. "We just want you kids to get your partners back to full strength. They need you."

"Have to agree there," Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Besides, we girls have some planning to do."

"It'll be all right, Takato. You just let us handle this," Sailor Mars kneeled down by Takato and reassured the boy. "You still have my earring?"

"Yeah, I do," Suzakato nodded and pulled out the red star earring she had given. "It's worked wonders before when I called you for training."

"Yes it has. If you need to contact me in anyway, don't hesitate to use it. Ok?"

"Sure, no problem," Takato nodded. "Sailor Mars..."

"Yeah, Takato?"

"Thanks for everything. The training and everything you've been teaching me. I've learned how to master my powers. I understand how great power means big responsibilities."

"That's right. Wow, you've grown a lot, kid."

"I'm proud to have you as my teacher. You truly are a master of the flames," Suzakato smiled as he shook Mars' hand.

"It was my honor, kid," the female ruffled the fire warrior's hair. "Just make sure to remember everything I've taught you. You've got the power. All you need to do is be responsible enough to use it."

"I'll live up to my promises. And, really, please be careful. I know you have your fellow Senshi, but I just feel worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Takato. You just nurse Guilmon to health and meet with Sailor Moon at Shinjuku Park."

"Right, I understand," Suzakato nodded as he turned to face his fellow Tamers. "It's time to head out, guys."

"Can't argue with you," Seirika replied. "Besides, I want to get Renamon back home and have her rest up."

"In the meantime, Joey and I are taking our friends to see Kaiba," Yugi stated. "Ready to go, partner?"

"As always, Yug!"

With Takato helping his fellow Tamers to get their digimon out of the nightclub, Sailor Mars watched her student leave and a faint smile crossed her face.

"See you later, little brother," Mars whispered.

"Little brother?" Sailor Moon asked and stood beside her fellow Senshi. "You're really growing attached to that kid."

"He's definitely grown on me. Cammy is my biological sister and she's been spending more time with her friends. I started off as his teacher but that grew into affection. I look to him as a sibling. That's why I call him 'little brother'."

"Oh, you're so sweet to become so close to him. He and his friends are so special."

"We have to make sure to watch over them and observe their responsibilities of their powers. They will have to learn to grow accustomed to their gifts."

"I agree. So, are you ready? We're going to be getting out of here soon," Moon put a hand over Mars' shoulder.

"Yeah, now's the time to prepare for this Kaiser Ghidorah."

"That and do everything we can to prepare for this invasion they're plotting," Sailor Neptune spoke up.

"_But how can we be sure where this Kaiser Ghidorah strikes first? If only we had prepared sooner. I have a terrible premonition that something terrible will occur," _the raven-haired Miko thought.

Amongst the conversations everyone was involved in, only Sailor Pluto had remained silent. It seemed she knows something about the upcoming invasion that even the other girls don't realize. Has she been anticipating for this event to occur since her duty as Time Guardian was assigned?

Only time would tell.

-

Meanwhile, standing outside of the nightclub and watching the whole event, Mai's eyes widened and she leaned back against the wall. She had witnessed Yugi and Joey becoming two of the three Dragon Knights. Joey's transformation was definitely a shocker for the female. Her eyes widened and admiration for Joey suddenly grew.

"Joseph, wow, I never knew you had that in you," Mai whispered and twisted her gaping mouth into a smirk. "You really look bad-ass in knight's armor. Oh, but why am I bothering? You hate me. That's to be expected. I tried to apologize but I guess that wasn't enough. So be it. I just wish things would have been mutual, but life's a bitch."

Sighing deeply, Mai strode along the street side and watched as police arrived at the nightclub scene. She peered through the window to find everyone involved gone.

Suddenly having second thoughts, Mai shook her head and ran across to her motorbike.

"No! I can't give up on Serenity! I promised her I would make up with Joey and I'm not one to back down on my word. Joseph, I don't give a damn if you're pissed off at me. It's time I make you understand that I've changed!"

Getting on her bike, Mai started the engine and drove out into the street ahead towards one destination: Kaiba Corporation.

"I just know where you guys are going. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out!"

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Rajita mother ship/Hangar Section/8:30 PM**

Returning back upon his failed mission, Chameleo was standing before the towering presence of Kaiser Ghidorah. His entire body shook with nervousness at what the warlord was planning to do to him for two failed missions. Morpheous and Kuiiza was watching from the sidelines to witness what maybe the execution of the subordinate.

The eyes of Kaiser Ghidorah flashed with a green aura. Jumping back in fear, Chameleo let out a hushed gasp with leering eyes of his fellow subordinates watching from the background. The whispers of the soldiers were starting to get to Chameleo as his impending doom would be so close at hand. Within the Rajita system, should a low-class subordinate not live up to the warlord's expectations, the failure would be executed. In this case, Chameleo would find himself gone from existence.

"Please, Lord Ghidorah! Don't do this! They had reinforcements that caught me off guard! I didn't know that two of the Dragon Knights would appear!"

"The same Dragon Knights that helped lead to the downfall of the human Dartz," Ghidorah growled lowly. "I have given you too many chances. You have let me down."

"But how was I to know that they were going to appear?"

"Heh, then why don't you tell me how those three humans managed to reawaken the power of the Legendary Dragons: Timaeus, Hermos and Critias?"

"What? But you can't expect me to tell you! I only saw two of the knights! I didn't see the third one!"

"Yes and how do you think they managed to summon the power of the Dragon Knights?"

"I do not know my lordship!" Chameleo cried out of fear.

"You have three seconds to reveal their source to me or you will no longer be here in this universe. One."

"Lord Ghidorah, please! I swear I do not know!"

"Two."

"Please, don't my lordship!" Chameleo screamed out in horror as he attempted to retreat.

"Three."

As the countdown ended, a pair of green beams shot out of Ghidorah's eyes. They zigzagged across the hangar, zipping by several soldiers and hit Chameleo as their intended target. The Rajita soldier had no chance to escape. The soldier's banshee scream echoed out as his body was disintegrated into dust. Nothing left of the soldier remained and Kaiser Ghidorah simply looked across without concern.

"So close. So close," Kaiser Ghidorah simply nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

"He took out Chameleo just like that. Yeah, that's our lordship all right," Kuiiza said as he observed the towering warlord.

"Never let down Lord Ghidorah. Chameleo was doomed to fail and he only prolonged the inevitable," Morpheous replied.

"Yes and I wish to congratulate you two on eavesdropping on this project that opens a gateway leading into this so-called 'digital world'. The thought of a parallel world intrigues me and I wish to take it for myself."

"So you're not going to destroy the Earth as you originally planned."

"Simply eradicating the humans and every ally associated with the Sailor Senshi should satisfy me, but I wish to make myself quite welcome into this parallel realm."

"Right, but not before you wish to slay the Moon Princess and take her two artifacts?"

"Correct, Kuiiza. Those two sacred items would be the Silver Crystal and the Moon Heart Crystal. With those two items, nothing on Earth or the parallel world will stop me. For I will become the god that the mammals shall worship."

"Yes and nothing in the universe can ever oppose us. We will at last rid ourselves of the last remnants of the old Moon Kingdom," Morpheous stated.

"Indeed and it's a pity Queen Serenity is not here to watch her daughter die," Kaiser Ghidorah muttered as his face twisted into a cruel smile. "My legions! The Zero Hour has drawn near! It is time we prepare by releasing our cruisers into the Earth's atmosphere! I have informed our underground bases on the planet to prepare for the invasion."

"I cannot wait for this! The human monkeys do not know who they will be dealing with," Kuiiza snickered.

"I, your lordship, will be joining you on our conquest! For I will confronting the daughter of Queen Serenity and take her life to bring us the ultimate victory!"

"**_HAIL LORD GHIDORAH!"_**

The legions of Rajita soldiers raised their fists into the air and called out their lordship's name. Nagah and Kujiko watched from the sidelines as they prepped their armor. Nagah placed on a pair of black gloves and punched out a barrage of fists to warm herself up. Kaiser Ghidorah walked down to gather his four generals together.

"Yes, the time has come my four generals. You can at last take action and lead my forces to victory. Generals Kuiiza, Kujiko and Morpheous, I leave full responsibility of my men to you."

"Yes, Lord Ghidorah!"

Turning around, Ghidorah looked down at Nagah. The female general bowed her head in respect for her superior.

"I am ready, my lord. I will make you proud by eliminating the Sailor Senshi myself."

"I know you will, Nagah. You will not let me down. You have trained hard for this encounter. Eliminate those insects by any means necessary."

"Don't you worry your lordship, I have with me a technique those wenches will not expect out of an opponent. When I'm through with them, I will become those little girls' worst nightmare!"

"Good. Now, join your fellow generals, Nagah. The time has finally drawn near."

"Yes, my lord!" Nagah bowed once again as she followed in pursuit of her fellow generals.

Walking across through numerous corridors leading to teleporter, Ghidorah entered inside the transporter and was sent directly into a secret room. He opened box revealing a metal helmet with a trident-shaped ornament at the top. The tri-blades were long and sharp enough to cut through flesh. He placed the helmet over his face with his horns protruding through two holes on each side of the helmet. Picking up a metal mask, he placed it over his mouth and leaving only his eyes visible. They flared out with eerie green auras.

Ghidorah pulled out another box, which was much larger. It seemed there were accessories inside that would complete his battle armor. He picked up two spike-covered metal plaques for his shoulders. Then, he attached more spiked plaques for his forearms, hands and shins. His body was already covered with black leather with metallic plates attached around his waist. The most notable feature of his plaques was two long claws protruding out of his left hand. Closely resembling the infamous Shredder, Ghidorah cackled as his voice deepened underneath the face mask with a demonic tone.

Raising his left fist up, Ghidorah immediately made a declaration, "From this day forth, the Rajita Empire will go unopposed and all last remnants of the Moon Kingdom will be eradicated! Princess Serenity, you and the Sailor Senshi will be gone! The Zero Hour has approached for Earth and the mammalian inhabitants! For I, Kaiser Ghidorah, will become the new god the universe will worship!"

With that said the villain calmly cackled and powered up with an intense green aura around his body. At long last, Kaiser Ghidorah would see action and seek out to eliminate the heir of his hated adversary: the Moon Princess.

The Zero Hour will soon approach.

-

Outside of the mother ship, Rajita cruisers and air crafts were in massive swarms while approaching the planet's orbit. The invasion was prepared to begin and the fate of the human race would be greatly contested like it never has before. Could the end of mankind be at hand? Only Earth's Special Forces are the only souls that will make a difference and even then their chances of survival are slim.

Kami-sama, have mercy on Earth and every soul.

* * *

**Earth/Outside of Genkai's Temple/8:45 PM**

The Spirit Detectives and the children arrived at the site. The bus drove off to leave the group. Yui, Cammy, Aoshi and Mokuba gazed across at the temple steps leading up to the top where Genkai awaited them. Mokuba had heard everything about Aoshi being half Lycan, but didn't seem at all shocked like the girls expected.

"So you're not at all shocked about Aoshi being half Lycan?" asked Yui.

"Not at all. I've had my share of weird moments with magic and let me tell you, having your soul trapped within a card is freaky enough as it is."

"Yeah, I'll bet you and your brother had some crazy experiences with Yugi's groups," Yui replied. "Hey, Aoshi-kun, we're here!"

"Yeah," the boy merely nodded in reply.

"Cheer up, Aoshi-kun. At least we finally made it, but man did we have to make too many stops!" Cammy crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Hey, kids! This isn't a sight tour! We're getting ready to go up!" Kuwabara called out to the kids.

"Humph, call me a kid will you?" Dark Gabumon grunted. "Who does he think I am?"

"Let's go, Dark Gabumon," Yui giggled and took her digimon by her hand.

"It's going to be good to see Genkai again," Botan giggled excitedly. "Yusuke, did you make sure to bring the gift we bought for her?"

"Yeah, I did," Yusuke nodded as he pointed to his bag. "I wonder what ol' grandma is up to!"

Kurama and Hiei remained silent as they walked up the steps with the Detectives, the children, the digimon and the ferry girl. They set their eyes specifically to Aoshi and observed him.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the group was already being followed by the same shadowy figure out of the city. His eyes flashed a red glow and chuckled deeply to himself. Whatever he came here for, it meant trouble. The Detectives were in for an unexpected ambush by this dark presence.

_**The Three Dragon Knights have awakened, but it only came down to Joey and Yugi saving the day. The Senshi eliminate another Rajita with their allies. Sailor Moon has ordered her fellow Senshi to implement a meeting to plan a counterstrike on the incoming invaders. Unfortunately, what they don't realize is that they are dealing with a legion of thousands. **_

_**Donning his armored battle attire, Kaiser Ghidorah will finally take action and sets off to finish Sailor Moon.**_

_**Even the Legendary Warriors have been forewarned about a possible threat on the horizon. Could this be connected with the project Kaiba is developing in the works? Or is it a mere coincidence? Takuya and his friends already have their share fare of problems with the incoming invading forces of the Rajita Empire.**_

**_Yusuke and his group arrive at Genkai's but are unaware of the arrival of an unwanted guest. Who is this dark figure and why is he specifically after Yui? _**

_**Seto Kaiba's project is near completion and has become one of Ghidorah's primary targets.**_

_**The Earth is preparing to undergo one of the most drastic changes in the past thousands of years and the human race will finally meet its ultimate test. Is there any hope of thwarting the alien threat? Thus far, only the Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Legendary Warriors, the reawakened Dragon Knights and the Spirit Detectives are up to the task. Though, will it be enough to defeat the might of a vengeful Kaiser Ghidorah?**_

_**(Play Yu Yu Hakusho third ending theme "Doing Unbalanced Kissing")

* * *

**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sailor Moon: Hi everyone! It's me, the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon! Oh no, the invasion has begin! Kaiser Ghidorah and his forces have all landed on earth!

Kuiiza: Our cruisers are simply crushing the Earth's greatest military forces. Oh, how these primates are so behind our technology!

Kujiko: I've seen other more primitive defense weapons than these pathetic toys!

Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon! Be careful out there! After you meet with those kids, get back here to the shrine!

Yusuke: Whoa, hey! If it isn't Lyn! It's been a while!

Lyn: We've got trouble.

Mysterious figure: Hello Spirit Detectives! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Draco. I wish to finish you off and kill the human girl!

Kurama: We won't let you!

Yui: No! Yusuke and Draco are trapped inside some kind of green light! I have to save them!

Kuwabara: I need my spirit energy back to help Urameshi!

Yamaki: Kaiba, we must abandon this project! There's a situation in Tokyo!

Kaiba: I could care less! Start up the KC-Hypnos Project!

Nagah: At long last, Sailor Senshi, we meet. Without your leader, I'm confident I can take each of you.

Sailor Uranus: Like hell you can take all eight of us!

Tuxedo Kamen: Me included!

Nagah: Heh, well, I wouldn't underestimate me, girlies.

Agunimon: This can't be happening. There's green beams shooting down from those spaceships and people are losing their souls!

Takato: No way this can be happening! Rika, Himura and Henry, we have to do something to stop them and protect our families!

Ghidorah: Princess Serenity, at long last we meet.

Sailor Moon: So, you're Kaiser Ghidorah, how is it I don't remember you?

Ghidorah: It won't matter once I have slain you. If only your dear mother, the Queen, were here now to see your corpse under my feet.

Sailor Mars: **_SAILOR MOON! NO! DON'T FIGHT HIM!_**

Ghidorah: Pathetic. And you call yourself the Earth's champion?

Hiei: The turning point has arrived. Next episode is entitled...

_**The Zero Hour Has Arrived! Ghidorah Confronts the Moon Princess!**_

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon... Usagi... No, you can't be... You can't...

Ghidorah: Justice has finally been served for the Rajita. End game, Moon Princess.

* * *

Whew, I think I may have written the longest chapter of this sequel. I could be wrong. This whole chapter was basically the set-up for what's to come in the upcoming chapters. The invasion begins and Ghidorah will take action for the first time. We just got a glimpse of his vicious nature in this chapter. Yes, his battle outfit is based off the hardcore Shredder from the newer Ninja Turtles series and his mannerisms are of the DC villain, Darkseid, including the Omega Effect-esque attack. Don't worry, that will only vaporize weaker individuals. 

Credit goes to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this chapter and for suggesting some changes made to the story. I'm sure he'll like the next chapter when his characters Lyn, Max, Sam and Larry return. Thanks to _Belletiger _for the idea of including the Dragon Knights from the Yu-Gi-Oh series and letting me use her Draco character for next chapter.

Next we have the most emotional chapter of the series. What will Yui and Kuwabara do in order to help their friends against Draco? Then there's the eventual face-off between Ghidorah and Sailor Moon. Then, it appears Nagah will get her chance to rumble with all eight Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen at once. Lots and lots of action next chapter. Hopefully, you'll be ready for it.

Anyway, I'm off! Catch you on the next update! Peace!


	11. The Zero Hour Has Arrived!

Hi, again, guys! It's been a while and now we're officially getting into the first day of the invasion. This is the turning-point chapter as I would like to call it. There are expected to be heavy losses and we're about to see one take place.

Well, I better not keep you guys in suspense anymore. I'll let you get started on reading this chapter. Enjoy the action and drama as the Rajita Invasion begins!

* * *

**_(Play X anime TV series opening theme "eX Dream)_**

**The Zero Hour Has Arrived! Ghidorah Confronts the Moon Princess!**

**-**

**Earth/Japan/Genkai's Shrine Grounds/November 29, 2003/9:00 PM**

After scaling up the long steps leading to Genkai's Shrine, Yusuke and company arrived at the site. The Spirit Detective recalled the training he received from the old martial artist. Looking back to the start of his spirit training, Yusuke couldn't believe how long ago it had been since he had first met Genkai, in her apprentice tournament. Hiei, Kurama and the children observed the shrine grounds. Kuwabara walked over to the Spirit Detective leader and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, doesn't this bring back memories, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too long ago since Genkai's little tournament. I still remember all the crap we went through."

"And I'm sure you recall beating Rando in the finals," Botan reminded the teen.

"Yeah, man was that a grueling fight," Yusuke replied. "Damn, if that punk were here, he'd be pissing his pants at sight of me."

"Rando? You mean that low-class fool?" Hiei spoke up. "I could have beaten him with my hands tied behind my back, even back in the day before I met the Detective."

"Hard to believe how far we've come along, huh?" Kuwabara said.

"We've improved and matured since our first mission together," Kurama recalled Maze Castle.

"Wow, so this is Genkai's shrine? It's so majestic," Yui observed the scenery. "I wish I could live here!"

"Me, too. I'll bet my sister would kill to have a shrine ground this nice!" Cammy looked around and looked at an ancient monument. "It definitely has the old traditional feel to it. No wonder my sister wants to come here."

"What do you think, Aoshi? It's nice," Mokuba motioned over to the boy. "Um, Aoshi?"

Snapping his head up, Aoshi returned to reality and replied, "Huh? What was that, Mokuba?"

"I asked what you thought about these temple grounds."

"Oh, well, it's very nice," Aoshi nodded his head. "Wow, so this is the old woman's shrine? It looks bigger than the shrine Cammy-chan's sister owns."

"Ah, I don't think my sister would mind if I ran this temple," Cammy said with sparkling eyes. "The architecture and the monuments, it's all so pretty! She's even got sakura trees growing on her grounds!"

"Talk about obsessive," Dark Gabumon muttered as he watched Cammy spinning around playfully.

"So, is Genkai here?" Botan wondered.

"She has to be here. I arranged this meeting for tonight," Yusuke stated and cleared his throat. "Hey, grandma! We're all here!"

"Humph, impatient as usual, aren't you, Yusuke?" the voice of an elderly woman called out from inside the temple.

Suddenly, the doors opened and everyone turned to see a short figure reveal itself. Yui and the children waited in anticipation of the old woman's introduction. Yusuke smiled as soon as a short, old woman came stepping out. The woman's skin was wrinkly yet still retained some faint trace of beauty. Her hair was gray and stringy. The eyes were slightly sunken in due to her age. Her outfit consisted of an Oriental dojo outfit. The top was red with a white long-sleeve body suit underneath. A purple belt tightened around her waist. A pair of purple slip-ons covered her feet. The woman had her hands behind her back and a calm, serene smile formed across her face. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan were happy to see the old woman again. In Hiei's case, he didn't show much acknowledgement but respected her presence.

The children were surprised to find out that Genkai was not as old as they had expected.

"Greetings, everyone," Genkai spoke up and slightly bowed her head. "It's good to see you, Yusuke."

"How are you doing, grandma? It's been a while since the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke said. "You're still the same as I remember you!"

"Oh, quit trying to butter me up," the old woman laughed. "Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, it's good to see each of you again. You're all looking better."

"It's an honor, Master Genkai," Botan bowed her head in respect.

"Yeah and I've been keeping Urameshi out of trouble. Just wanted to let you know, Genkai!" Kuwabara chuckled as he slapped Yusuke on the back.

"Ha! Yeah you have, pal," Yusuke rolled his eyes and coughed.

"The honor is ours, Master Genkai. It's good to be graced by your presence," Kurama stated.

"What can I say? We meet again," Hiei said while looking away to one side.

"Oh yeah, you've changed a lot, Hiei," Genkai smiled as she spoke to him with sarcasm in her voice.

"Master Genkai! Hello, I'm Yui Tsubasa," the girl stuttered as she approached the old woman and bowed in her presence.

"Ah, so this is little Yui-chan," Genkai said as she looked down at the bowing child.

"Yep, this is the little girl I've been telling you about, grandma," Yusuke explained.

"Yes, I know, Yusuke."

Just then, Yusuke felt a familiar presence behind Genkai and looked behind her. He quickly noticed a blue-haired figure in biker garb sitting on a mat, drinking tea. After taking one last sip, she set the cup on the ground and called out to the group.

"Well? Are you coming in or what?"

"Lyn? Is that you?" Yusuke asked.

"LYN!" Yui, Cammy, Aoshi and Mokuba all cried out at once, recognizing the name of the one who rescued them from Kiba that one time.

"Hey, guys, how ya been?" Lyn greeted the kids as everyone filed through the doorway.

"So that WAS you who saved our butts back at Kaibaland," Yusuke recalled. "I almost didn't recognize your Blue-Eyes' attack, it's gotten so much stronger."

"What about you? How'd the Dark Tournament go?"

"I kicked Toguro's ass. Did you expect anything less?"

"Umm... Urameshi, who's this?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Yeah," Mokuba prodded, "how do you know Lyn?"

Lyn answered for the teen. "Yusuke and I met several months ago. My brothers and I stumbled across this shrine when we first arrived in Japan, and Genkai was kind enough to let us stay here and use the grounds for our training, as long as we didn't interfere with her training Yusuke for the Dark Tournament."

"Speaking of the little tykes, where are they?" Yusuke wondered.

"They're outside, still training. Let me get them." Lyn walked over to the side door and poked her head out. "MAX! SAM! TIME TO PACK IT UP FOR THE NIGHT! WE GOT COMPANY!"

"Say, Yui, how did you meet Lyn?" Yusuke quizzed the girl.

"About a week ago, Lyn rescued us from Kiba when he attacked us in an alley," Yui responded.

"He hasn't attacked you again, has he?" Lyn inquired.

There was much silence and shuffling of feet before Aoshi finally spoke up.

"He's been taken care of."

Lyn could tell that the boy didn't want to talk about it, and fortunately, the awkward silence was broken when two blurs came in through the side door and tackled the Spirit Detective.

"YUSUKE!" the blurs cried out, now taking the forms of a black and blonde-haired ten-year-olds.

"Max! Sam! It's been a while!" the detective addressed the two. "You haven't been giving Baldock any trouble, now have you?"

"Who, us?" Sam replied, smiling devilishly.

"It was nothing Ol' Batman didn't deserve," Max added.

"Boys, can't you see we have other guests?" Lyn scolded, and the boys quickly got up from the floor. "Now introduce yourselves."

The boy with spiky black hair went first. "I'm Maxwell Leonard Stromberg, but you can call me Max."

"Samuel Oscar Stromberg," the blonde boy winked at Yui, causing her to blush. "Call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you both," the Miko apprentice stepped forward. "I'm Cammy Sakura Hino, but my friends call me Cammy-chan. These are my friends Yui Tsubasa, Aoshi Inuki, and Mokuba Kaiba. The sulky one in the trench coat is Dark Gabumon."

"I am NOT sulky," the viral digimon cried out. "I'm just being cautious."

"I thought Lyn said you were twins," Mokuba thought aloud.

"We're fraternal twins," Max replied.

"Means we're not identical," Sam quipped.

"A-hem," Botan cleared her throat.

"Oh, how rude of me," Yusuke remarked sarcastically. "Let me present my friends. The blue-haired one in the pink kimono is Botan, Ferry Girl of the River Styx. The ugly one next to her is Kazuma Kuwabara, a classmate of mine. The red-head next to him is Shuichi Minamino, alias Kurama, the half-breed, and the short one on the end is Hiei, fire demon extraordinaire. Guys, meet Lynae Stromberg."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," Lyn curtsied. "Yusuke has told me so much about all of you."

"The pleasure is ours," Kurama said, as he stepped forward and kissed the back of Lyn's hand.

"Hey, Urameshi, how come you never told us you knew such a hot chick?" Kuwabara asked the teen.

"Well, can you blame him?" Botan said. "If Keiko knew he'd been shacking up with another girl, she'd have his butt in a sling!"

"We were NOT 'shacking up'!" Yusuke defended himself. "I hardly got any sleep while I was training here, and what I did get was mostly on the floor of a cave."

"So, you came here to see, Genkai, Yui-chan?" Lyn quickly changed the subject, abashed at the thought of her 'shacking up' with Yusuke.

"Yeah, that's right. I wish to ask her about my spirit power. I know she would help me understand the reason why I am actually using it."

"Well, you've come to the right person. Trust me, Yui-chan. Genkai will tell you everything you need to know. Heck, she's helped me and my brothers here to understand our abilities."

"So, now that we're all here," Yusuke spoke up. "We can get together and talk about Yui-chan's spirit energy problem?"

"Well, I was going to suggest we have this discussion over tea," Genkai stated. "That is, if you would like some tea."

"That would be nice, Master Genkai," Yui responded to the old woman's question. "I'd love some tea."

"Yes, that would hit the spot after a long bus ride," Botan nodded. "Right, guys?"

"It's better than standing around doing nothing, I'll tell you that," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, we would like to take a look at your temple grounds, Master Genkai," Cammy said. "I'm sister to the shrine maiden at Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo, so I know a bit about shrines, myself."

"What? You mean you're the little sister of Rei Hino? Well, isn't this a surprise?" Genkai stated. "Yes, let us all sit down and have some tea. Perhaps you can tell me how your sister and her grandfather are doing."

"They're doing fine, oh, and Yuuchirou says Hi," the little girl walked beside Yui.

"Well, this looks like it's going to be a long night," Genkai chuckled. "This old woman is not going to get her beauty sleep tonight. Come everyone, let's discuss the matters in the main room."

"Come on, Yui-chan," Yusuke led the way for the group. "You're going to learn a lot from the old woman."

"I look forward to what she has to say about my spirit powers. Better yet, I hope she can tell me how to control and use it in times of need," Yui replied.

"Don't you worry, Yui-chan. You'll get the hang of it," Botan assured the child.

"Yeah, we'll be here for you," Aoshi walked beside his friend. "You were there for me even after I turned into a Lycan. For that I'm going to give you all the support you need. I mean that, Yui-chan."

"Oh, Aoshi-kun," Yui blushed and smiled.

"_It'll be interesting to see how far Yui-chan can go if she puts her spirit energy to good use," _Kurama observed the child. _"In time, she could end up surpassing Yusuke and us. This child must be cautious with her ability."_

As everyone went further inside the old woman's shrine to discuss, the shadowy figure that had followed the Spirit Detectives was seen moving through the forest. His eyes flashed their usual red hue. He had followed them specifically for Yui and her Spirit Detective comrades. It seemed he wanted more than just to challenge them, but he was out for blood. For whatever reason is unknown. The figure moved across the brushes and edged closer towards the shrine ground while concealing his demonic presence.

"At last, I have arrived at the site where Rando was defeated. Feh, unlike that weakling, I will succeed in ending Yusuke Urameshi's life and devouring that child prodigy of his. I will be praised as the demon to end the legacy of Koenma's Spirit Detective team! Yes, I shall consume their flesh!"

With that, the shadow raced across back into the brushes and waited patiently for the Detectives to finish their tea. It seemed like a foolish attempt on this demon's part but he nonetheless seemed confident. Was he truly a creature that was on par with the late-Toguro? Only time will tell when the confrontation takes place.

* * *

**Tokyo, Juuban District/Local Park/9:10 PM**

Upon leaving Roxy's Italian Restaurant, Yamaki and Riley left to take a walk in Juuban Park. Their stomachs were satisfied from the filling cuisine. Yamaki stopped as he looked up into the stars and was wearing his usual business attire. He removed his shades and observed the stars carefully. Riley smiled while looking up at the stars, as well. She was dressed in a pretty red evening dress with long-sleeve white gloves and carrying a red purse.

"Aren't the stars gorgeous, sir?" Riley asked her boss.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yamaki replied with a shrug.

"With you being cooped up at work most of the time, you don't really have much time to get out more, do you? Not that I can blame you."

"I'm just not used to taking breaks with the crap that goes on with our work," Yamaki said.

"Are you still weary of what Kaiba said about his project? I can tell from your face that you don't seem to fully trust that young man."

"He doesn't realize the consequences that can occur if there is even one error in his calculations. Let's not forget the mistakes we've made with the Juggernaut."

"I'll never forget that sir, and I'm glad you've decided to completely scrap it. To be honest, I was never comfortable with the use of it either."

"To think I was consumed with driving digital life into extinction. I could hardly believe that it took children to change my ways."

"Those kids are very special, bonding with their digimon. Makes me wonder how much better my life could be if I had my own digimon."

"Riley, you're not serious?" Yamaki raised an eyebrow.

"I am, sir, I mean, those digimon must have done a lot to influence the lives of those children. Now, they continue fighting for those kids against these aliens."

"The aliens, Riley? That brings up another question. Where has the mother ship been?"

"Well NASA has reportedly stated that there appeared to be ships heading down to earth."

"Yes, but how can we assume these creatures have anything to do with the space cruisers. They may be coming to lend aid."

"Sir, no offense, but I find that illogical. I have no doubt these recent attacks in Japan have a connection with the space cruisers heading towards Earth. I have a bad feeling about this and I think we should alert everyone about this."

"Riley, if there is an attack then the American government will intervene and will ask help from other countries if such a situation were to come."

"You don't get it. There probably won't be any time. I heard those space ships were coming closer to earth. If those aliens Takato and the others have dealt with are any indication, then we would be in serious trouble against a whole legion of them."

"Riley..." Yamaki started, but immediately stopped and thought it over carefully.

"So, you're starting to come into terms of what we maybe up against? These aren't digital life forms we can delete. I seriously doubt reactivating the Juggernaut can stop them. They may have developed weapons far more advanced than ours over millions of years. I have a feeling D-Reaper will look like nothing compared to a worldwide alien invasion."

Putting his shades back on, Yamaki had second thoughts about this grave situation and nodded, "Riley, what we need to do is stop Seto Kaiba. If these aliens are attracted to any sort of highly advanced project, then there's no doubt they may have come to take as many resources as possible. Kaiba's project is not safe and it will create more complications."

"I'm glad you're seeing things clearly. I suggest we make a move for it," Riley smiled.

"Right, and put a stop to Kaiba's project. If he doesn't like it, then he will have to take it up with me!" Yamaki growled as he dashed off.

Riley was left to catch up with her boss and took off her high heels along the way.

"Damn, running in my high heels? What was I thinking? Ugh, why did you have to take off like that?" Riley scoffed as she gave chase to Yamaki. _"I just hope we're not too late. Why do I have a horrible feeling an invasion is inevitable?"_

As he walked out of the park, Yamaki found his black Mercedes parked alongside the street and opened the door with his keys. Riley caught up with the man and opened the door on the other side. After they got in the car, Yamaki immediately sped away.

"Sir, why not slow down for me once in a while? How do you expect me to run on my high heels?"

"Well, learn to run with them on?"

"Riiiiiight," Riley simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We shouldn't get there too late if there isn't any traffic. You know how crazy those kids can be on the streets on Saturday nights."

"No, I don't. Now, hold on tight, Riley," Yamaki said while turning the steering wheel and stepping on the gas pedal with more force.

"Great, just what I needed, especially after eating," Riley covered her mouth. "At least we'll get there sooner."

At this rate, they should be able to return back to Kaiba Corp in at least sixty minutes or less. Though, will they be too late to stop him since the project is due to be unveiled at 10:00 PM? Time was important in this matter.

* * *

**Genkai's Shrine/9:30 PM**

Back inside the shrine of Genkai, the Spirit Detectives were already discussing the issue of Yui's spirit powers. What Genkai had to explain was no doubt startling, especially for Yusuke. Even the children were surprised to realize how much potential their friend had with her dormant powers.

"From what I can tell, Yui-chan has a large portion of her spiritual energy locked away. If unlocked, her power has the potential to become even stronger than Yusuke's."

"You're kidding me! Yui-chan has potential to be stronger than me!" Yusuke exclaimed in shock. "Is she really that strong!"

"I would say that, right now, she has far more than what you had during your confrontation with the Saint Beasts."

"Whoa, now that's strong," Kuwabara gulped as he looked to Yui. _"I can't even sense her spirit energy. So I'm not sure if where she stands now with her power."_

"How did she become like this, Master Genkai?" Lyn asked the old woman. "I mean she would have had interaction with the supernatural."

"Actually, I can talk with dead spirits. It's not a big deal, but I've been able to interact with them ever since my parents passed away."

"Could it be possible that losing her parents could have set off some kind of chain reaction in her?" Botan wondered.

"It's possible," Max spoke up.

"So her interaction with those spirits may have led her to store some of their energy in her body," Sam replied. "Then over time, that same spirit energy would have grown inside Yui-chan and given her this new power."

"There's something else that may have triggered it; I was once possessed as a monster," Yui spoke up. "Pharaohmon turned me into a demon mistress named Nemesis. I would say that being trapped inside Nemesis compounded with my innate spiritual energy and enlarged it exponentially."

"Is this true, Yui-chan?" Kurama asked the girl.

"Yes, and I don't wish to be reminded of that incident. It's too horrible for me to recall. I hate that monster for nearly killing my brother and draining me of my life energy!" Yui slightly sobbed.

"Oh, its okay, Yui-chan," Dark Gabumon hugged his human friend. "That witch will never haunt you again."

"Yeah, because you've got us on our side now!" Mokuba nodded in reply.

"Not to mention us," Kuwabara declared.

"Yet I'm still cursed with Nemesis' powers," Yui looked down at her hands. "Damn, why did I have to have these powers? I know they're a gift when it comes to stopping the aliens but still a curse since they remind me of her!"

"It's time you move on and forget about it, Yui-chan," Yusuke stated as he faced the child. "From what you told us about that time you killed that Rajita, you're a valuable ally to our team. We'll need you if your powers are to surpass mine."

"Really, Yusuke-kun? Am I really that much of a use?"

"Of course you are! Now stop doubting yourself," Yusuke said as he pat the child on her head. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a Spirit fighter just like us. You just need some training."

"That's right, Yui-chan. In fact, I have my sister already training me. Maybe I can be train with you?" Cammy took her friend's palm and grasped it. "With my Digital Priestess powers, I can give you the help in anyway I can."

"Of course, Aoshi and I will be there to support you two," Mokuba smiled. "Right, Aoshi?"

"Yeah, you bet!"

"Wow, looks like you two have some competition," Lyn looked to her two brothers.

"We'll see," the boys replied in unison.

"Well, all I can say is that we might be looking at some future Spirit Detectives to replace Yusuke and the boys one day," Botan smiled. "Hey, at least we have some girl power on our team!"

"You said it!" Yui and Cammy called out.

"Feh, not like I'll be associating with any one of you little brats when Yusuke and the others decide to call it quits," Hiei muttered as he leaned back.

"By the way, Master Genkai, will you be teaching me the way you trained Yusuke-kun?" Yui asked the old woman.

"Anytime you are ready, my child. Just make sure to have dimwit come with you when you do," Genkai nodded in reply.

"I'll be sure to do that but why call Yusuke-kun a dimwit?" Yui asked.

"I think that's pretty obvious," Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan said in unison.

"Hey! I maybe a dimwit but I've gotten ourselves out of crazy ass situations and always came out on top!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"If you mean by sheer luck, then yeah I can't argue with that," Kuwabara remarked.

"What was that?" Yusuke turned and faced his former school rival.

"Careful Yusuke or you'll pop a vein in that big head of yours," Botan scolded the teen.

"Oh, Yusuke-kun, you can be so silly sometimes," Yui giggled to herself.

Suddenly, as everyone was trying to restrain Yusuke, Genkai sensed a presence from outside her shrine. Her eyes shifted towards the front door and sat up from her kneeling position.

"What is it, Genkai?" Kuwabara asked.

"You sense that just now, Hiei?" Kurama asked his demon partner.

"Yes, and it's coming from a demonic presence. It's no Rajita I can tell you that."

"It's a demonic presence, but I thought the demons would at least cool down after the Dark Tournament," Botan scoffed.

"Well, princess, I can tell you this. It's definitely a demonic presence," Lyn answered in reply. "So, what now, Yusuke?"

"What else? See who our unlucky visitor might be," Yusuke jumped up to his feet. "Shoot, I think I can take anything after beating Toguro!"

"Let's be cautious here, Yusuke," Kurama warned the Spirit Detective.

"Make way!" Yusuke ran by everyone and down the hallway.

As soon as he opened the front entrance, he looked outside to find a strange man wearing a black cloak outfit. His appearance was pale with long, midnight black hair blowing against the breezing winds. His eyes were concealed by a pair of shades, but a slight crimson glow could be seen from behind them. He had his hands inside his black coat and stood stiff without moving a muscle.

"Hello there, stranger? What can we do for ya?" Yusuke asked the suspicious character. _"Oh yeah. I definitely sense a demonic aura from this guy! Plus, his disguise is a pretty crappy cover-up..."_

"Good evening, I've come here to pay Master Genkai a visit. You see, I've arranged for a meeting with her," the black coat figure spoke in a low, calm manner.

"Sorry buddy but you're going to have to come back some other time. We have a full party as it is," Yusuke smirked as he pointed his right index finger at the figure. "But I can tell you're not from around here. Tell me, did you come to take my head, demon?"

"Heh, so you can already sense my energy. I commend you, Spirit Detective."

"I'd be a lousy Spirit Detective if I couldn't tell the difference between a demon and your average Joe human," Yusuke snickered as he channeled spirit ki through his finger. "Now, reveal your true self or you're charcoal."

"Yusuke! So, we were right all along," Kurama called out as he stopped beside Yusuke.

Soon, everyone else arrived to see what the commotion was all about. Hiei drew out his sword. Yui, Cammy, Mokuba, Lyn, Max and Sam sensed the dark energy resonating from the suspicious character.

"Oh yeah, this is a demon without a doubt!" Lyn stated promptly.

"Cammy-chan, this demonic energy I'm sensing is pretty strong and stronger than any Rajita we've faced lately," Yui informed her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Cammy nodded in reply.

"Hey, why not just drop the damn disguise and show us what you really are?" Genkai demanded as she walked past the Spirit Detective team.

"Very perceptive, Genkai," the man declared as he ripped off his black clothing.

As soon as he did this, the man hunched over and yelled out in excruciating pain. His eyes flashed bright crimson. The man's mouth widened until it extended into a snout. His skin turned completely black and scaly. His body elongated out like a serpent. The limbs stretched out into skinny legs and arms, which were now equipped with sharp talons. The hair on his head turned into a long gray stringy mane going down his back. A long tail extended out from his posterior. Much to Yusuke and everyone's surprise, they were stunned by the transformation the man had taken. He had now assumed the form of a black dragon.

"**_HOLY CRAP!"_** Yusuke shouted out as he spoke for everyone.

"Oh damn! Well, Urameshi, so much for this guy for being a weakling, and I don't think I need my spirit awareness to figure that out!"

"Ha! What do you think, Spirit Detectives? Surprised? Well, you should rightfully be so," the dragon laughed out with a demonic bellow. "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself, you may call me **_DRACO_**!"

"Oh, geez! Now that guy is freaking scary!" Aoshi gasped out.

"Can you transform into a Lycan, Aoshi?" Mokuba asked the boy.

Aoshi shook his head. "I could, but I don't think that's a good idea. I don't have much experience in that form, and I don't think I could control myself."

"Who cares? We're taking this guy!" Yusuke declared as he channeled spirit energy through his fists.

"Yusuke! This demon is far more powerful than any you and the boys have ever faced!" Genkai exclaimed as she tried to forewarn the Detectives.

"Yes, use your head, Yusuke! This Draco is not your ordinary demon!" Kurama stated.

"So, what kind of demon is he? He has to be super tough, but I doubt he's any stronger than Toguro."

"Fool, can't you tell he's at least twice as strong as Toguro?" Hiei replied.

"WHAT? You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Botan, is this true?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"Draco is a rare type of demon, Yusuke," Kurama gave a warning to the teen. "He is a Taiyoukai."

"What the hell is that?" Lyn asked as her eyes looked upon Draco's gigantic presence.

"They are giant demons that reside within the lower regions of the Makai. They lay dormant for many generations and only rise up to bring chaos to the lands. How this monster arrived in the human world is beyond me," Kurama explained.

"Right, a creature of this strength shouldn't even be in this realm. He should have been blocked by the gate!" Botan nodded in reply.

"Ha, unfortunately for you, I've been living amongst the human filth for centuries and I was far weaker when I first crossed the gate. Now, my power grows every time I sleep! I have awakened to finally devour the most delicious morsels: the Spirit Detectives representing Koenma and his father!"

"So, are you sure this thing is **_stronger _**than Toguro?" Yusuke asked Genkai.

"Yes, Yusuke! So you must not fight him alone! Kurama and Hiei, you are to aid him!"

"Don't forget me!" Dark Gabumon stepped out. "Yui-chan, I need a digivolution!"

"Right!" Yui nodded as she pulled out her D-Ark.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Lyn said as she joined in with the group.

"No, Lyn! It's too dangerous!" Botan exclaimed.

"And you kids stay behind!" Genkai called out to the children.

"Don't worry, Aoshi-kun," Mokuba said as he stood beside the half Lycan. "We have Cammy-chan, Yui-chan and Lyn and her brothers to cover for us."

"Yeah," Aoshi nodded solemnly.

Draco laughed out as he jumped back away from the shrine ground and sprawled on all fours with his tail lashing out. Yusuke gave a nod to Hiei and Kurama. The three dashed across into different sides. Hiei moved with his sword in hand and threw off his cloak. Pulling out a rose form his red hair, Kurama lashed the flower into a thorn whip. Yusuke's fists became coated with intense Ki. Lyn's eyes glowed blue as she jumped out and raised her arms to summon a creature Mokuba was familiar with, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Oh wow! She's doing it again!" Mokuba exclaimed as he pointed out. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Just wait 'til you see what Max and I can do," Sam stated.

"What? You two can summon your own monsters?" Mokuba asked the two boys.

"Yeah, but their power is nowhere near as strong as sis' dragon!" Max proclaimed. "Go for it, Lyn! Let that monster have it!"

"You got it, boys!" Lyn concentrated on her Ka and a large orb of energy formed in the dragon's maw. _"Now to wait for the right moment to strike."_

Back on the battlefield, Draco lashed his tail across to strike Yusuke. The Spirit Detective jumped up and hopped across the monster's back. He began to hammer away at the scaly back of the Taiyoukai. The Ki-coated fists were still not effective in creating a dent against the dragon demon's back. Yusuke stopped and hopped onto the back of the monster's head. Draco roared out and moved his head around to throw the teen off. Hiei raced across and stabbed his sword against Draco's right rib section.

However, once the sword came into contact with the iron-like skin, it shattered into pieces. Hiei gasped out in shock and blitzed away. Kurama lashed out with his Rose Whip to try to penetrate the demon's hide, but to no avail. The skin of this Taiyoukai is very strong if it can cause Hiei's sword to shatter, render Kurama's Rose Whip useless and ignore Yusuke's attacks.

"It is as I feared. Their attacks aren't even fazing that Taiyoukai," Botan stated.

"So, how are they going to defeat him!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I can't even tell how demon energy this thing even possesses!"

"It's stronger than Toguro's," Genkai informed the powerless teen. "Draco is a level that I cannot begin to imagine."

"Urameshi! Go for your Spirit Gun!"

Glaring towards Kuwabara, Yusuke grimaced and pointed his right index finger out. He quickly channeled Ki into his finger to implement his Spirit Gun attack. Hiei jumped back and ripped the bandana off his forehead to summon forth the power of his Jagan Eye. He blitzed across to meet the Taiyoukai head on and threw out demonic flames out of his hands, which were small doses of his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The flames only fizzled out against the Taiyoukai. Draco surprised Hiei by flash-stepping in front of him faster than the fire apparition could see. He slammed his head against Hiei and sent the warrior flying back.

"Oh man! That monster not only has power but even speed to back up!" Cammy exclaimed.

"Not to mention Hiei is the fastest member of our team!" Botan looked on with worry. "I doubt anyone, even the boys, could fight a Taiyoukai!"

"Hey, I'm not giving up on them," Kuwabara exclaimed, "so don't you start losing faith, Botan!"

"That's right! They're going to beat this thing!" Yui observed the fight and trembled with anger.

"Yui-chan, don't you even think about getting involved!" Dark Gabumon instructed his partner. "Let me show this monster how a digimon fights!"

With that said, Dark Gabumon jumped across towards Draco. Yui's D-Ark went off and unleashed a bright aura of light. The rookie was caught within the light and was preparing to digivolve straight into his mega-level stage.

_**MEGA EVOLUTION!**_

"Dark Gabumon **_WARP SHINKA! _**SHADOW METALGARURUMON!"

Leaping out across the battlefield, the dark metallic wolf digimon graced his presence and glared directly at Draco with ferocious eyes.

"No one hurts Yui-chan's friends!" Shadow Metalgarurumon growled angrily. "Yusuke! Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Will you hurry it up!" Yusuke called out to the metallic wolf.

"Here's one right at you, you monster!" Shadow Metalgarurumon roared as he flipped over and launched out a missile from out of his chest. **_"TOMAHAWK MISSILE!"_**

As the missile launched across, Yusuke jumped right off Draco and allowed the wolf's attack to nail the Taiyoukai head on. In one instant, the missile **_SLAMMED_** against Draco's face and exploded in the process. Smoke engulfed the demon as Shadow Metalgarurumon observed the cloud in hopes of having done in the Taiyoukai. Everyone else watched but their faces twisted with disappointment as Draco emerged through the smoke. Unsurprisingly, Draco was completely unscathed from the attack.

"Feh! Is that the best you've got, weakling!" Draco roared out in laughter.

"No way! He just took Shadow Metalgarurumon's attack and it didn't even scratch him!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, this isn't looking good for our side!" Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"That attack was definitely not enough. They are going to have to wing it!" Genkai stated. "Lyn! Now would be the time!"

"Good idea! Here goes!" Lyn called out as she waved her hands across to command her dragon to implement its attack. "Yusuke! You guys are going to enjoy the fireworks!"

"Get back! This shot's reserved for Lyn!" Yusuke called out.

"Feh, but she had better let me deliver the death blow to this Taiyoukai," Hiei remarked as his fists became coated with demonic flames.

"**WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"**

Spreading her arms out, Lyn waved her hands across and released the power of her Ka beast. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a massive blue stream of white purifying light. Draco charged ahead towards the white stream of light and took it head-on with force. Lyn concentrated on the power of her Ka.

"Come on, Lyn! Stay on him!" Sam called out to his sister.

"Get him, sis!" Max shouted out in support.

"Wait a second you guys. Something's wrong here," Yui pointed out while observing the scene. "That Taiyoukai was able to take hits from Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and my digimon! Lyn, you have to get away from there! I don't think your dragon's attack is going to do much!"

"Hold on! I haven't even gotten serious yet!" Lyn called out. "This bastard is going down!"

With that said, the white dragon reared its head back and unleashed another stream of white light. This time the Taiyoukai was ready and swatted the stream away and directly at Lyn. The teen gasped out in horror as the blast came hurtling towards her. However, just as the blast managed to make contact, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon shielded the girl protectively and caused the blast to dissipate against its shielded form.

"Oh my god!" Lyn screamed out. "That was a close one!"

"Even Lyn can't hope to stop that thing! Genkai, we have to help them now!" Cammy exclaimed. "Man, if only I had my Digital Priestess powers!"

"There's nothing you kids can do!" Botan stated. "You're supposed to be standing back."

"Hey, I'm without powers and I want to be out there, too!" Kuwabara growled intensely as he observed the battle. "C'mon, energy come back to me!"

"Sorry, you guys! But I can't just stand here anymore! Cammy-chan! Mokuba-kun! You two stay behind and look after Aoshi-kun!" Yui called out in order and sprinted out into the battle.

"No! Get back here, Yui-chan!" Botan screamed out as she tried stopping the child.

"There's no stopping her, Botan. That girl has such a big heart and will do anything to aid those boys. She has grown much attached to my dimwit," Genkai said. _"With the emotion she is building up, there is no doubt a great power will awaken within the girl. But, will it be enough? I hope so, since this monster is at a level stronger than Toguro and many demons in Toguro's class."_

"Heck, if she's going, then we might as well jump in, too!" Max called out. "Hang on, sis!"

"We're coming!" Sam exclaimed.

Meanwhile as Yui ran across the battle, Yusuke turned to find her running towards him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that she was putting herself into harm's way. The Taiyoukai noticed Yui running and his eyes kept up with her pace. In an instant, the demon phased directly in front of her and stared her down dead in her eyes. Yui jumped back in surprise and screamed out.

"At last, child, I've found you, and I can sense strong spirit energy within you. That is the reason why I must devour you, child!" Draco roared as he stalked closer towards Yui. "Oh yes! I can smell the stench of fear on your little body!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Yusuke yelled out with anger in his tone. "Your fight is with me, you no good son of a bitch!"

"Yusuke-kun!" Yui screamed out.

"Hang on, Yui-chan!" Shadow Metalgarurumon cried while charging towards the Taiyoukai.

However, Draco quickly turned and slammed his tail across to knock the mega digimon away effortlessly. Shadow Metalgarurumon was sent flying back and crashing through a tree. Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama prepared for an attack.

"Ha, so you three think you can stop me from devouring this child?" Draco chuckled under his breath. "Don't kid yourselves. Your attacks have yet to damage me!"

"I don't get this! How is it that our attacks aren't even fazing this bastard?" Yusuke wondered while finding no marks on the Taiyoukai's hide.

"His power is greater than ours and a Taiyoukai's skin is able to withstand even the strongest of man's artillery weaponry," Kurama explained. "Even atomic blasts cannot penetrate them."

"And our attacks will be rendered useless," Hiei spat out. "I can easily finish this using my dragon technique."

"You best save that unless we need, Hiei. I advise caution since this monster has you beaten in the speed category."

"Thanks for the tip, Kurama. We'll definitely need it," Yusuke responded. "Hey, creep! Lay off the girl and fight me! That's who you came for right?"

"I'll handle you once I devour this child!" Draco exclaimed. "Then, I shall make a meal out of you, as well!"

"Like hell you will!" Yusuke cried out and charged across with his fingers together. "I'm turning you ass into charcoal! **_SPIRIT GUN!_**"

The Spirit Detective launched out his patented Spirit Gun blast and watched as it hurtled closer at Draco. The Taiyoukai immediately opened its mouth wide and started to swallow the blast whole. Everyone, including Yusuke, gasped out in horror at the sight of Draco swallowing the blast and feeding it for his own nourishment.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke cursed out.

"He swallowed Urameshi's Spirit Gun!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Oh damn!"

"No! Yusuke-kun!" Yui called out to the teen.

"Mmmmmm, now **_THAT_** was tasty! Yum!" Draco bellowed while licking his lips. "You have given me enough energy to feed off of for a long time, but now I say its time we end this."

"Damn! What now? Even Yusuke's Spirit Gun didn't do a damn thing!" Lyn said. "Max! Sam! Summon your Kas! We could use their help!"

"But what good can they do if Yusuke's spirit power couldn't even faze this guy?" Max reminded her.

"He has the most power out of all of us, yet that monster doesn't have a single scratch on him!" Sam continued.

"Don't say that. With those kind of attitudes, we've lost before we've even tried!" Lyn told her brothers.

"Yui-chan, get out of there!" Cammy called out to her friend. "Yui-chan!

Looking around, Yui didn't know what to do with her friends in trouble and having no way of putting down this beast. This Taiyoukai was at a level of power that the Detectives have not dealt with before. Draco was of an ancient race of demons and he has awakened from his slumber to devour individuals with strong spirit energy.

"_I've got to do something fast or the guys will get killed! I just wish I knew how to unlock this hidden power I have. Genkai, just what do I have to do?" _Yui thought as she feared for the worst to come.

"_Just what could you be thinking, Yui-chan? You have to get out of there! I don't want to lose you! If you have to, unlock this power Genkai has been mentioning. I know you can do it!" _Aoshi thought while glancing towards his friend.

"All right, Draco, if that's how you want to play? Then, I'm happy to cut loose!" Yusuke said as his body became radiated with intense spirit energy. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan/9:45 PM**

The evening skies were calm and quiet with no major activity taking place. The city itself had undergone somewhat of a chaotic problem since another attack by Rajitas had taken place. The Tamers, the Sailor Senshi and the two awakened Dragon Knights, Yugi and Joey, had already taken care of the two Rajita mutants. The streets were still clogged up with traffic after the incident and it didn't appear to be clearing up anytime soon.

However, the skies would not be clear and peaceful for much longer. Visible shadows were seen slowly emerging through the clouds. What appeared to be spacecrafts were slowly descending from the heavens and making their presence felt above the metropolis. Green flashes of light illuminated from out of the ships and flared across the skylines.

-

Large crowds of people gathered at different sections of the city to see the green flashes of light. They had recalled green lights raining down from the skies during the whole Orichalcos incident. Some decided to move away from where the lights were seen while many others watched this spectacle of odd events. These lights were merely a sign for the invasion that was set to occur and would forever change the fate of mankind. Ghidorah was truly serious when he talked of the annihilation of the entire human race and the restoration of the Rajita name. This would be his ultimate revenge on the Moon Kingdom: by taking Earth and claiming it as his own.

-

Within Shinjuku Park, the other Tamers were watching the flashes of green light scattering across the heavens. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Phillipe were watching this with great interest. Guardromon and Marine Angemon were on guard while feeling terrible premonitions of the horrible event to come.

"Man, those are some weird lights in the skies," Kenta said as he pointed out.

"I know, and it makes me wonder what they mean," Phillipe stated.

"I don't know, but I've been hearing reports about some more ships," Kazu said to the group.

"What? More alien ships?" Jeri asked. "This is bad. Those monsters that have been attacking recently are those aliens. What if there's an invasion and even we can't stop them?"

"Don't be silly! Aren't you forgetting we have a bunch of allies, plus our four buddies can become Beast warriors! They'll take those alien creeps in a snap!" Kazu snapped his fingers.

"I wouldn't count these visitors out yet, Kazu," Phillipe replied. "If those aliens were tough enough to give them trouble one-on-one, then a whole army is simply going to be too much for us to take on our own!"

"Man, why do I hate it when people are right?"

"Look everyone! Our comrades are coming this way!" Guardromon pointed out ahead.

"Hey, guys!" Suzakato's voice called out.

Appearing at the entrance of the park, Suzakato and his friends arrived with their digimon. They appeared to be in bad shape, including Felinismon. Jeri gasped as she saw her partner bruised up and rushed over to her side.

"Man, you guys look like you just got out of a train wreck!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Felinismon! I'm glad you're all right!" Jeri hugged her digimon partner.

"Ouch, watch the ribs," the feline winced as she embraced her friend.

"Himura! I take it you guys managed to beat them?" Phillipe approached Himakko.

Lifting Inumon on his back, Himakko nodded his head in a negative reply, "We had to get help from the Sailor Senshi, and even then one of them got away. But you know who else helped out?"

"Who?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Yugi and Joey," Henbu spoke up while carrying Terriermon in his arms.

"Yugi and Joey! How did they make a difference? Did they summon some of those duel monsters like they did against Pharaohmon?" Kazu gasped in surprise.

"Way off... They became powerful knights and kicked some major butt!" Suzakato responded while setting Guilmon down. "But our digimon need some time to recuperate."

"I'll say! Man, looks like they really took a beating!" Kazu observed the digimon.

"Well, how observant of you, Kazu," Seirika said while putting an arm around Renamon. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fun as long as I sit down," Renamon grimaced in pain.

"Hey, did you guys manage to take the time to look at the skies?" Kenta pointed out to the green flashing lights in the heavens.

"Yeah, we noticed on our way here," Henbu nodded. "Genbu has been giving me warnings about more Rajita on their way."

"Wait, there's more coming here? Is that what the green flashes of light are?" Kazu gulped as his eyes watched the heavens. "Great, just what we needed."

"But we'll be ready for them. We have some pretty effective allies, not to mention that our spirit powers are getting stronger!" Suzakato reassured his fellow Tamers.

"But are we strong enough?" Henbu posed a question.

"You bring a good point, Henry," Himakko nodded in reply. "Takato, we're going to have to face the worst to come. After these failures and that message that Rajita left us, there's simply no denying these aliens are going to invade."

"If that's the case, guys, we're in some deep crap," Seirika stated promptly. "I hate to say it but we've seriously pissed them off."

"But are we going to run away? No! These things want our planet and we'll stop them in every way possible!" Suzakato declared. "Sailor Mars has given me hope that we can make out of this just as we did with Pharaohmon. When another challenge comes, we rise to the occasion. We've done it so many times."

"But against an entire alien armada? Chumley, this is some serious crap we're getting ourselves into!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to lose hope. Suzaku and Guilmon have both given me more motivation than before. I'm not going to let them take our planet. I'm fighting until the very end. Are you guys with me?"

Everyone seemed to look at one another and question whether Suzakato was serious about his declaration. Could he actually be ready to take what appeared to be impossible odds? Even with new allies across Tokyo, there seemed to be little hope of standing up to the full Rajita armada forces. Suzakato didn't seem at all pleased to see his friends starting to doubt the situation.

"_Is it really that hopeless? Suzaku? At least you and Guilmon still believe in me."_

"_Let's think about this for a minute, Takato. This is a large force we're battling against. It will be just a few moments before they arrive. The worst is yet to come, but there is still hope that we can achieve victory. We must band everyone that helped bring down Pharaohmon together if we are to come out victorious against the alien threat."_

"_You're right, Suzaku, but my friends seem to be losing hope. I just wish there was something I can do to motivate them. But I won't lose faith, Suzaku. I promise you that."_

-

Looking up from a top a tree, Impmon watched the flashes of green light with a serious countenance. He wasn't making any wise cracks and was well aware of the impending threat. Calumon was perched on a branch underneath, watching the first signs of the incoming space cruisers with awe.

"Culu? Are you seeing those pretty lights, Impmon?" Calumon asked the imp digimon. "Um, Impmon?"

The viral rookie ignored the little digimon's questions and kept his gaze towards the skies. His mind was clearly focused on the Rajita rather than Calumon at the moment.

"So, they're coming," Impmon whispered to himself. "Well, I'm ready to lay the smack down on these chumps. Bring it!"

"Impmon, are you talking to yourself again?" Calumon tilted his head to one side. "Culu?"

* * *

**United States/San Francisco, California/4:45 AM**

Much like the skies of Tokyo, green flashes of light scaled the early morning skies above San Francisco. The citizens of the city watched the strange turbulence of events. Suddenly, before everyone knew it...

_**BOOM!**_

A massive explosion erupted in the background of the metropolis. People's screams echoed out and a large mass of people started to storm across the streets. Others pointed up as massive space cruisers, similar to the ones seen in Sci-Fi movies, stormed the skies. More cruisers dropped down from the heavens like falcons and launched green energy blasts. It appeared similar to air strikes fighters would implement in warfare. But, this time, the attacks were real, not something out of a movie.

_**SLAM!  
**_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Buildings were destroyed and streets were completely leveled by a rain of energy blasts. Numerous people were caught within the widespread explosions and killed as the first batch of causalities mounted. Then, a large number of green beams were cast down from the skies. Numerous people were caught within the green beams and screamed out in horror. Others watched as their souls were literally **_RIPPED_** out of their bodies. Each soulless mass dropped to the ground one by one as their souls were extracted.

Then, from underground, a massive horde of hovercrafts emerged. They flew across the city and shredded sections of the American metropolis. Innocent bystanders and idiotic sight-seers simply did not make any effort to move. They paid a hefty price as the hovercrafts came down and shot them like targets.

Dropping down from the large space cruisers were a massive number of Draconian Guardians and Bio-Vivians. The reptilian Rajitas opened fire with their plasma rifles and shot down numerous by-standers that tried to escape on foot.

More green beams shot down out of the space cruiser's cannons and ensnared people to collect their souls.

"Humph. And these mammals think they can run from us?" a Bio-Vivian laughed out. "Don't me laugh!"

"Apparently they didn't have a clue about our arrival," a Draconian Guardian shrugged as he collected a soul through a tiny green gem. "Yes, I've captured an unfortunate soul."

"Enough dawdling around you fools!" a low voice grumbled behind the soldiers' backs.

They turned to find a Rajita garbed in dark purple armor covering his chest, body and shoulders. On his shoulder pads, a pair of spikes were protruding. The helmet of this soldier was slightly round with a green visor visible on the front. A pair of green eyes flashed through the visors and he cocked his plasma rifle. This high-ranking soldier was one of the many commanders sent to lead teams to scale across the cities.

"We'll have this metropolis completely soulless and human free by the end of the day," the commander declared.

"Commander! It seems those despicable mammals have already sent for their defense forces!" another Draconian Guardian called out.

"This is it, men! We'll make an example out of these primates when we completely trump their military might!" the commander exclaimed. "Soldier, make sure to alert our Pilots, Stealth teams and gunners on the double!"

"Yes, sir!" the Guardian saluted his commander and dashed off.

Without even turning his back, the commander pointed his plasma rifle behind his back and fired a shot to catch a man who tried to flee. The shot torn through the man's torso with blood splattering on the ground. The man fell down face-first as a corpse.

Before long, a large number of F-16 Fighting Falcons were soaring across the skies. The fighter jet fighter aircrafts had a dark gray texture and a sleek appearance. They were armed with built-in Vulcan cannons along with missiles. They were deployed straight out of Peterson Air Force Base in Colorado. The United States responded quickly to the attacks in San Francisco.

"Well, they've managed to deploy their own fighters? Heh, we'll show them," the commander chuckled and waved out to his soldiers. "This is going to be one brilliant fireworks display."

Emerging from out of the clouds, a mass of Rajita fighters emerged. Their jets were sleeker and had a completely black texture. On top of their planes appeared to be satellites equipped with green gems. The F-16 fighters flew across to meet the Rajita fighters head on. They maneuvered around one another and soared up back into the clouds.

The F-16s soared across to maneuver away from the Rajita jets. They turned back around to fire Gatling shots at the Rajita jets. They only managed to bounce right off green barriers that appeared to be shielding the alien crafts. One Rajita fired a shot from its green gem and shot down one F-16. Two more Rajitas launched out green beams out of their cannons and wasted two more F-16s.

"What did I tell you? They couldn't even penetrate our shields!" the commander pointed out. "These humans will find out that it is not wise to challenge the Rajita to warfare!"

"Just more foolish souls sacrificing themselves to Lord Ghidorah," a Bio-Vivian hissed happily.

"**_MAY-DAY! MAY-DAY!" _**a transmission from inside one of the F-16 fighters called out to his comrades. **_"Three of our own are down! Damn, just what the hell was that? They're using a form of energy shields to protect themselves! I didn't just come back from Iraq for this!"_**

"_**Captain! INCOMING!"**_

"_**OH SH-"**_

As a beam came shooting out towards him, the captain of the F-16 squadron barely maneuvered away to one side. He was several inches from being struck head on and killed by the Rajita laser beam. The captain let out a sigh of relief.

"_**Damn! That was close!"**_

"**_Are you all right, Cappy!"_**

"_**I've been better. All right, guys! We're going to try out something else!"**_

"_**Right, sir! You lead the way! We're not letting these bastards get away for killing our boys!"**_

"**_Hell yeah! Now, let's welcome them to planet earth our way!"_**

"**_Hey, Captain Escobar, aren't you worried about your step-sister?"_**

"**_You mean Rina? Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be just fine. She's a resourceful kid and I know she would kill to get an interview from her favorite brother!"_**

"_**You're full of it."**_

"_**Shut it, Gomez! Oh, crap, here they come! Spread out!"**_

"**_YES SIR!"_**

The four F-16 Air Force fighters spread out as ordered by the captain, identified as Escobar and step-brother to Rina Yamazaki. They attempted another maneuver to take the Rajita fighter jets. Unfortunately, it became apparent the Rajitas were already proving their superior military tactics.

"Yeah, they're going for a pretty primitive tactic. Sorry to say this, but we've adapted to nearly every military tactic in this side of the universe," the Rajita commander observed the battle from the skylines.

"Sir, I've been told that more of our forces have started to implement their attacks on metropolises across the planet," a Draconian Guardian reported the update on the worldwide attack.

"Excellent. And now, gentlemen, we watch. It won't take long before the primates' strongest armies bow before us," the commander chuckled. "Meanwhile, our four generals are already in the city where the Sailor Senshi and their allies are located. This will be a grand day for us. The day the Rajita triumphs over Earth!"

As soon as he made this declaration, numerous explosions erupted from the background. Green beams and missiles slammed through the surface of the city streets. It was already turning into a hellish battlefield. It was as if the third World War had taken place, and it doesn't look too bright for the human race.

* * *

**China/Shanghai/Nanjing Road/8:45 PM**

The crowded streets of Nanjing Road were storming with a mass of Chinese citizens fleeing for their lives. Blasting through the hordes of citizens with green beams, numerous space cruisers were collecting as many souls as possible. Marching across the streets in large numbers were an army of private Bio-Vivians with Tengu Majors flying above them. All of them were equipped with plasma rifles.

Numerous Chinese men formed a line and started firing off shots from M16A2 Assault Rifles. The bullets were only deflected off the aliens' shields. The Bio-Vivians retaliated by blasting down the Chinese men with their plasma rifles. The Tengus fired off more plasma rifle shots and shot down the remaining resistance.

Watching the events unfold were the two Shinobi Rajita brothers, Ravan and Xian. They nodded their heads in approval.

"Serves them right, brother," Xian commented. "They want to play brave fools, then they will pay for it! Ooo, I just love hearing grown men scream out."

"Turns you on doesn't it brother? Go on and say it."

"Ok, I'll admit it. I simply love the sound of people screaming for their lives."

"These civilians are simply digging their own graves. I hear our forces are easily dispatching this city's military defense forces."

"It's said this specific site has the largest standing army. The humans refer it to as China."

"Well, it doesn't matter. If they cannot penetrate our shields, then they have no hope whatsoever," Ravan stated promptly. "I'm just disappointed we weren't sent to finish the Senshi."

"Look on the bright side, at least General Nagah will be taking care of those nuisances. She's been training for the day she would fight them and this is her opportunity. They won't stand a chance against her if you ask me."

"We'll see brother. If you ask me those women are not to be underestimated with their new allies, including those four children."

"They will be taken care of and it won't be long until we will have the two crystals in our possession. Lord Ghidorah shall bring us victory!"

As he said that, Xian observed the massive Rajita army marching across the Chinese streets. Meanwhile, Ravan faced the direction to where Japan was off many thousands of miles off the mainland.

* * *

**Japan, Tokyo/Shibuya District/9:55 PM**

Tokyo was being hit harder than either the United States or China at the moment. In fact, space cruisers were already leveling parts of the city with destructive shots from their cannons. Numerous Rajita jet fighters soared the heavens en masse.

Hover vehicles soared across the streets with Draconian Guardians and Bio-Vivians patrolling for any escapees. Battalions of Jackal-like lizards stormed the streets on the hunt for any person that has managed to escape their sights. Shibuya was already overrun with the alien imperial forces and soon every other city district would be under siege.

-

A group of teenagers were found backed against a wall with a group of Rajita Foxzards pointing plasma rifles at them. There wasn't anywhere for these teens to escape but become another group of mounted causalities at the hands of these creatures.

"Exterminate the mammalian filth!" a red-armored Foxzard gave out an order to his orange-armored subordinates.

Clicking their rifles at once, the Foxzards prepared to give a fitting execution to the captives. The human teens covered their eyes and hoped that their deaths would come quickly. However, before a single shot was fired, several swift figures moved across and knocked the Foxzards down. The sergeant Foxzard searched his surroundings in attempt to find out who had quickly dispatched his soldiers. Then, the culprits were revealed. Agunimon appeared above the sergeant and slammed a flame-coated fist against the alien's shield.

"Why not try pointing those toys at someone who can at least fight back?" Agunimon growled lowly as he punched his other fist against the shield.

"MEN! Alert the Draconian Guardian Elite! We've located allies of the Sailor Senshi!" the sergeant called out.

"You won't be shouting out any more orders, bub," Blitzmon appeared behind the Rajita and slammed a lightning-coated fist to break the shield down. **_"THUNDER FIST!"_**

"ARGH! NO!" the sergeant screamed out.

The Warrior of Thunder punched hard against the Foxzard Rajita and electrocuted him with thousands of volts. Fairymon came flying down and knocked a battalion of unarmed Foxzards away with a pair of tornadoes out of her hands.

"_**HURRICANE WAVE!"**_

With those mutants swept away, one tried escaping but it didn't take long for Wolfmon and Loweemon to stop him at his tracks. The Rajita turned and was quickly turned into a block of ice by what appeared to be a frozen wind. This was done by Chakkoumon, the Warrior of Ice.

"Nice work!" Wolfmon congratulated the snow bear warrior.

"That should cool him off," Chakkoumon dusted his hands off. "Agunimon! We only managed to clear that side of the block."

"Yeah and there's plenty of more where that came from," Agunimon nodded in reply.

"This is going to take us all night if you ask me," stated Wolfmon.

"We can do this, Kouji. I know we can," Loweemon said with apparent hope. "If things get tough, we can all evolve into our A-Hybrid forms."

"Good idea, Kouichi! But what we need to do is find more of those things," Fairymon said.

"Well, Fairymon, if you ask me, I don't think we should be worried about looking for them. They'll be coming for us," Blitzmon replied to the female.

The Warrior of Flame looked out towards the other side of the street and sensed the presence of more Rajita patrol heading their way. He also wondered how Dimitro and the others were holding up with their end of the battle. Agunimon hoped for the best for his team and that victory would surely come. Though at this rate, the increasing masses of Rajita soldiers were becoming well known. They weren't going to stop until they have succeeded in taking the planet in name of their leader, Kaiser Ghidorah. Even the Legendary Warriors are at the mercy of contesting with the powerful might of this vengeful Rajita leader.

-

Elsewhere in Shibuya, there was another siege battle taking place on top of the Hunter Tech HQ roof. Mercuremon was standing by with Ranamon and Grottomon. Conspicuous by his absence was Arbormon. The three warriors were left to contend with several Bio-Vivians. They fired plasma shots from their rifles in hopes of taking the warriors. Mercuremon defended his comrades quickly by deflecting the plasma shots using his mirrors.

"Move!" a Bio-Vivian alerted his fellow soldiers.

The mutants spread out to avoid being shot down by their own attacks. Ranamon summoned a rain cloud over them and unleashed a downpour.

"_**DRAINING RAIN!"**_

The water was sapping away the strength from the Rajita mutants and held them still long enough for Grottomon to send them flying off the roof with his hammer. Just as they managed to fend off one wave, another horde of Bio-Vivians came dropping down from a space cruiser. They released another array of plasma shots. Ranamon and Grottomon avoided the shots by hopping around.

"These guys are way too persistent if you ask me, sugah!" Ranamon exclaimed.

"More just keep coming! Where's that fool, Vega, when you need him!" Grottomon growled.

"Stay strong, comrades," Mercuremon assured the two warriors. "Well, speak of the tardy fool..."

As soon as his name was mentioned, Arbormon punched his way through the door leading to the roof. He found his three friends waiting for him with crossed looks.

"Heh, sorry I was late! I had traffic problems with little green men," Arbormon joked.

"Lame, well at least you managed to get here, honey!" Ranamon said. "C'mon, we're going to need you!"

"Right! Leave these punks with me!" Arbormon charged ahead and punched his right fist against a Bio-Vivian.

"Hey, watch out for their shields!" Grottomon warned the Warrior of Wood.

"Too late for that I'm afraid," sighed Mercuremon.

"Hey! No fair!" Arbormon roared out as he grabbed the Bio-Vivian by his neck and tossed him across.

The Rajita mutant gracefully landed on his feet and launched a plasma projectile shot. The Warrior of Wood barely managed to side-step the shot and watched as it destroyed a large chunk of the rooftop. Arbormon seethed angrily at the sight of this and turned around to glare at mutant.

"Hey, you're going to pay for the damage, jack ass!" Arbormon pointed out and declared. "I'm going to kick your ass for pissing on the company my dad built!"

"Ah, now he's truly motivated. One thing you never want to do is degrade his daddy's company," Mercuremon nodded his head.

"Well, at least we'll get rid of these aliens on the roof quickly," Ranamon sweat dropped.

"Arbormon's going to be doing us a favor, but I say we still give him a hand. These aliens probably have to rely on underhanded tactics to win. You know how Vega feels about unfair fights," Grottomon reminded them while gripping his hammer.

"Touché," Mercuremon responded. "Help is on the way, Arbormon!"

* * *

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Simulation Room/10:00 PM**

At long last, the HC-Hypnos Project was complete. The engineer teams from both organizations were standing by while marveling at the brilliance of their completed work. It stood erected like a gate and arched with a near thirteen-foot stature. Seto Kaiba came walking out of a door and observed the marvelous sight of the gateway. With this device, he would successfully merge the two worlds together. Looking across the room, there were numerous TV reporters, including Rina Yamazaki of TV Nihon News Broadcast with her cameraman standing by.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have already completed the project. We've double-checked for bugs and everything is in working order," Talley informed the CEO.

"Good, I'll handle everything from here, Ms. Talley," Kaiba replied while walking towards the project. "Good. I see every news broadcast team across Japan is here to witness the revealing of my project. Won't the whole world be surprised when they see this? I will forever revolutionize the world of Duel Monsters."

As Kaiba walked near the project, every newscast team got prepared and shot their cameras forward to get a glimpse of the CEO. Rina was hesitant but she knew she had a job to do. She gave orders to her cameraman and he started filming Seto Kaiba.

"Yes, all cameras should face me. For this is my shining moment and the day I revolutionize my company's future," Seto declared. "This will take Duel Monsters and my theme parks to the next level of virtual reality!"

"_**KAIBA!"**_

Upon hearing his name being called out, the CEO turned around to find Yamaki and Riley arriving. A smirk crossed Seto's face once he laid eyes on Yamaki.

"Well, Yamaki, have you come to marvel at my glory?" Seto chuckled and stood beside the KC-Hypnos project. "You and Riley have come just in time."

"Kaiba, I'm telling you now to cancel the project," Yamaki simply stated with a serious gesture.

"What was that? My ears must be clogged up," Seto remarked. "Did I just hear you **_TELL _**me to cancel my project?"

"That's right. You don't understand the seriousness of the situation outside!"

"The alien invasion is already beginning! You have to evacuate everyone out of here!" Riley exclaimed. "Yamaki and I have already had our car trashed by those monsters! We barely managed to get here!"

"There is also a chance the creatures will take notice of your project and god knows what they might do with it if they get their hands on our device!" Yamaki warned the CEO.

"Feh, don't be so ridiculous. This is my shining moment. I'm not going to let you two ruin it with more mumbo jumbo stories!"

"You're a damned fool, Seto Kaiba! Look out through the damn monitors!" Yamaki exclaimed as he activated the large screen monitor.

As everyone faced the monitor, a large view of the city district was displayed. The newscasters and the engineer teams gasped in horror at the sight of the Rajita fighter jets launching blasts across the city. A view of the streets was shown. A mass of Rajita soldiers marched across the streets with their plasma guns in their hands. Hordes of Tengu Rajita and jet fighters stormed the skies.

"You see, Kaiba? Do you see what's been going on? All of Japan and major cities around the world are being attacked as we speak!" Yamaki exclaimed.

"No! Then, my step brother is likely to get deployed!" Rina cried out.

"You see, this is affecting all of us, Kaiba! We have families out there! We shouldn't even be cooped up here!" Riley declared. "Everyone, I know another exit out of here! If you just..."

"You're not taking anyone out of here! I know every exit in this building! We are to remain here if there's this serious of a situation!" Kaiba shouted at everyone in the room. "You don't think I'm worried? I have my younger brother out there somewhere!"

"Then, you will agree to cancel the project and help us escape?" Yamaki asked. "I've already contacted Janyuu and the Monster Makers. They have found refuge and we're looking for the Tamers."

"You think that's my problem? I simply want Mokuba returned to me safely, but I'm not going to go before I do this," Kaiba stated as he pressed the activation button.

"KAIBA! DON'T!" Yamaki exclaimed as he tried to stop Seto Kaiba.

"Too little, too late. Now that I've gotten what I wanted, we can go and find my brother," Seto said. "Yamaki, you gather everyone while I find us an escape route."

"You've made a grave mistake, Seto Kaiba. You know that and it's going to come back to haunt you."

"I never regret the mistakes I make, Yamaki," Kaiba snorted. "Now, gather everyone here and wait until I activate the secret elevator to the basement. We should find ourselves in an underground tunnel."

"Thank you, Kaiba," Talley replied.

"I can just hope to God that those monsters will not take notice of our project. If they do, then you are fully responsible of your actions," Yamaki forewarned the CEO.

"I don't worry about the future, Yamaki," Seto responded without hesitation.

"Yes, but we might not have a future if these attacks continue to erupt across Tokyo!" Rina shouted directly at Kaiba. "My brother is probably out there in America fighting these things!"

"Your brother is a soldier assigned to do his duty, lady," Kaiba stated. "You should be concerned with yourself."

"Bastard, that's my brother fighting for his country!"

"Everyone! Just calm down! I might not agree with the man, but Seto Kaiba is our only way to survive," Yamaki reminded everyone. "Only he can help us escape and he will require our cooperation!"

"_You're half right, Yamaki, but I'm mainly doing this for my brother. I'll do anything to ensure his safety is confirmed. Mokuba, I hope you're all right, kid. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my project. I have to get them out of here and double check on the progress. It should at least be at 65 by the time I come back. The underground tunnel should get them somewhere safe and I can finish this damn thing without being interrupted. But not until Mokuba gets here."_

Unbeknownst to Kaiba, his heart stopped for a moment and a blue flash faintly illuminated from out of his chest. The Dragon Knight of Critias was keeping a careful eye on Seto Kaiba and would emerge at any given moment. With the Rajita threat becoming a grave threat, the time to unite with the other two Dragon Knights would soon be at hand.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Tokyo/10:05 PM**

The large armies marched across the Tokyo streets and left piles of soulless bodies lying across. Draconian Guardians, Foxzards and Bio-Vivians all lined up together with a large battalion behind them. One soldier came walking out carrying a large green flag with the symbol of the Orichalcos printed at the center in neon green linings. Standing before the legions were the three generals: Kujiko, Morpheous and Kuiiza.

"Generals, we have captured more souls for our God, the Leviathan," the Foxzard bowed before his superiors.

"Excellent and our God is pleased with your performance," Kuiiza received the green gem from the soldier. "This is simply perfect."

"Lord Ghidorah will be proud of efforts!" Kujiko pounded his chest and saluted the soldier.

"Now, let us move on with the next section, shall we? There is still a plentiful bounty of human souls to collect," Morpheous declared.

"Yes, let us proceed," Kuiiza nodded in reply and remembered the fourth general. _"Nagah, you had better not be fooling around. Your first objective is to eliminate the Sailor Senshi. I hope you have pinpointed their location. Ghidorah requires taking the Silver and Heart Moon Crystals. Please, do not let your arrogance get the best of you."

* * *

_

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/10:15 PM**

Meanwhile, back at Hikawa Shrine, the Sailor Senshi were gathered together in a meeting. Sailor Moon had ventured off into the city to meet with the Tamers at Shinjuku Central Park. It wasn't too long ago, but the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were still worried about their safety.

"I hope Sailor Moon gets back here soon," Tuxedo Kamen looked out the window and watched the flashes of green light illuminate the city.

"This is getting out of hand, you guys!" Sailor Venus growled. "They have soldiers spread across the city and they clearly outnumber us!"

"Well, that hasn't stopped us before," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Yeah, unless you guys have forgotten about our adventure into the Digital World," Sailor Saturn nodded in reply.

"But this is Sailor Moon risking her life out there with the city currently under siege!" Sailor Mars stated.

"But she's doing it for Takato and the kids. That's what's important, right, Mars?" Sailor Mercury smiled to the Flame Senshi.

"Yeah, you're right, but I wish I could have gone with her."

"Don't worry, Mars-chan, she'll be back and we'll be off to stop these aliens," Sailor Jupiter reassured her fellow Senshi.

"Still, she's going out there knowing she might get attacked," Sailor Uranus looked out the window. "Those kids..."

"By the way, Mars, you said your grandfather left town?" Sailor Pluto asked the Miko.

"Yes, he went on a vacation and left me in charge of the shrine. I'm just glad he isn't here in the middle of all this, but with all these reports of the space crafts appearing worldwide, I feel worried."

"He'll be just fine. I'm sure of it, Mars," Tuxedo Kamen reassured the female.

"And Yuuchirou-san?" Sailor Venus reminded her.

"He's supposed to be here, but I haven't seen him all day. I just hope he's all right. Today's been a mess."

"Yeah and a damn invasion has to start just when you least expect it!" Sailor Jupiter growled and smashed a right fist against her left palm.

"We all didn't see this coming, Jupiter. There's no need for you to blame yourself," Sailor Mercury tried to calm the angry brunette.

"Mars, those children are simply holding us back. If you and the girls weren't babysitting them, we would be out there taking care of the enemy threat," Sailor Neptune turned to face the Miko. "I hope you realize what you're doing, having Sailor Moon risk herself out there."

"She's the one who volunteered to go out there. I didn't force her to go!" the raven-haired Senshi retorted. "My god, you two are **_STILL_** going on about this? Can't we just drop it? Please?"

"We told you to forget about those children. They are only risking their own lives and now we have to worry about them?" Sailor Uranus uncrossed her arms. "You're a lot softer than I gave you credit for."

"SHUT UP!" Sailor Mars snapped as she stood up to the Outer. "I told you to drop it! I even asked you nicely! Why can't you listen?"

"Because we only take orders from Queen Serenity's daughter. You are **_NOT_** her!" Sailor Neptune stepped in and confronted the Miko.

"I never said I was, but I had to keep the group together during the whole Pharaohmon fiasco! Usagi even commended me greatly for it! What did you two do when Mako-chan, Minako-chan and I had our power brooches taken by Pharaohmon? You could have helped us."

"We weren't in town at the time, Mars," Sailor Uranus reminded her.

"Still, you two could have made effort to be there for us."

"You guys that's enough!" Sailor Venus stepped in between the arguing girls. "Now, let's just put this behind us! We've got Sailor Moon risking her life to deliver a message to those Tamer kids and she's doing it knowing Rajita could spot her. Let's honor her courage. This is the same Usagi who would have been afraid of going by herself without us accompanying her a few years ago."

"She has a point. Sailor Moon has matured and developed a heart of courage since then, girls," Tuxedo Kamen stated. "Who do you think trained her this way?"

"Well, we can thank you for that," Sailor Saturn said.

"Still, don't go criticizing what I do to help that boy, Uranus. Takato is a sweet kid and he has unlimited potential. I know it and I sense it within his heart," Mars proclaimed. "He has the spirit of Suzaku, a spirit I respect and can relate to!"

"Not to mention me understanding the dragon spirit, Seiryuu," Sailor Jupiter spoke up.

"Let's not forget Genbu and Byakko," Sailor Venus stated. "We understand what these beasts want with the children. They are their guides and second partners!"

"Doesn't mean we still agree with your decisions to train the children," Sailor Uranus scoffed. "This is an enemy that only **_WE_** Sailor Soldiers should be concerned with."

"Believe what you want, Uranus," Sailor Jupiter responded.

"That's right, let's just drop this," nodded Sailor Venus.

"Mars, are we going to stop arguing about this?" Sailor Saturn asked the Miko.

"Yes, that would be for the best," Sailor Mars agreed as she kept a careful eye on the two Outers. "We will still aid those children regardless of what happens."

"_**And now an update on the attacks occurring across New Y-"**_

Sailor Mars quickly shut off the radio and clenched her fists tightly.

"Damn, I can't stand hearing anymore of those updates!" she seethed. "And I can't forget Cammy-chan is still out there!"

"She'll be just fine with those Spirit Detectives. They're pretty strong guys," Sailor Venus reminded her. "After all, they've shown us how they take care of monsters like these Rajita."

"But against an entire army?" Tuxedo Kamen reminded the blonde.

"I know she'll be in good hands with her friends, but as her sister I fear for her safety," Sailor Mars whispered as she looked out the window. "Cammy-chan, please come back to me safely."

Just as the thoughts of Cammy and Usagi came to her mind, Sailor Mars stopped and felt a disturbing presence outside on the shrine. Her eyes narrowed and she immediately turned to face her fellow Senshi. Simply by judging the look on her face, the Senshi each stood up.

"What is it, Mars?" Sailor Pluto asked the Miko.

"We have company, and it's not who we were expecting."

"Who is it?" Sailor Venus walked beside her comrade and looked out the window.

"Follow me everyone!" the raven-haired Miko called out to her fellow Senshi.

With Sailor Mars running down the hall and opening the front door, the other Senshi tagged along behind her. They all stopped and glared to the one visitor they weren't expecting. Of all the unwanted guests, the Rajita female general, Nagah, was standing with a sinister smile across her face. The general was dressed in black leather pants, halter top and matching black gloves. Her upper chest was covered by a dark gray armor. Her physique was slim yet built. Her long black hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes flared green. She had no weapons but felt no need to require anything of the sort.

The Sailor Senshi were speechless at the arrival of Nagah since this is their first meeting with the female general. However, they knew she was affiliated with the Rajita judging by the armor she wore. Artemis and Luna ran out of the shrine to stop beside the girls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Luna asked the females.

"This isn't good, Luna! Look, it's another one of the Rajita!" Artemis pointed out.

"Yes, but only one of them?" Luna wondered.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus demanded out of the sinister female. "We know you're one of the Rajita!"

"If you think you're going to start trouble with us, then you came at the wrong time!" Sailor Uranus stated.

"Unless you're begging for an ass-whooping, I doubt you can take all eight of us on at the same time," Sailor Jupiter said while cracking her knuckles.

"Don't forget about me," Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward.

However, Nagah clearly was not intimidated by the larger numbers and simply laughed off their threats. This only managed to infuriate even the most prideful of the Senshi, specifically Uranus and Neptune. Nagah crossed her arms and stifled a humorous laugh. She simply couldn't find herself to take the legendary Sailor Soldiers seriously.

"So, you eight are the infamous Sailor Soldiers I've heard so much about from my lordship, Kaiser Ghidorah," Nagah laughed. "Here I thought you'd be strong but all I see are eight little girls running around in mini-skirts and spouting some friendship crap. Oh and don't get me started on the Princess' lover boy wearing that dumb tuxedo. What are you trying to be? I'll bet the Princess gets turned on by that sort of thing? How pathetic."

"Hey, that's quite a mouth you have there!" Sailor Jupiter growled as she attempted to charge.

However, Sailor Mars was quick to stop the angered brunette and kept her eye on the female general. A smile crossed the Miko's face.

"Well, I will say this. At least you've got a smart ass mouth to back up. Kind of reminds me of myself," Sailor Mars said as he pointed at the Rajita. "Who do you think you're kidding? There's only one of you and nine of us. What makes you think you can take us? You'd have to be a skilled fighter to get by us!"

"As a matter of fact, Princess Mars, I'm more than meets the eye. You see I'm not one of the four leading generals of the Rajita Empire for nothing. I wasn't chosen just because of my looks. I trained to become who I am and I've dealt with multiple warriors at once. I'm sure you understand the ways of the warrior, Sailor Senshi."

"You sure run your damn mouth a lot," Sailor Uranus scoffed.

"I do get that a lot," Nagah smiled and popped her knuckles. "Now, that's enough chit-hat girlies. I'd like to get this over with. I came here to accomplish my task and that's to grind each of your pretty little faces to the ground. Then, I'm going to make you lick the dirt right off my boots. How's that grab ya?"

"I say you're full of it!" Sailor Uranus retorted. "Neptune, let's ice this cocky witch!"

"Never thought you'd ask," Sailor Neptune smiled and stood by her lover.

"So, the two lovers want to take me? Fine by me," Nagah smiled. "But I would not overlook my abilities. Now, pay attention."

With that said Nagah quickly vanished out of sight. This managed to throw the Sailor Senshi completely off guard. Before they realized it, Nagah was standing behind both the Outers. The pair quickly turned around as the other Senshi called out in warning to them. Unfortunately, they were too late to avoid elbow shots to the back of their heads. Nagah sent both Uranus and Neptune skidding across the shrine grounds. Nagah dashed across towards the Outer pair attacked them head on. Sailor Uranus regained her senses and threw out a punch, which the Rajita caught with ease. Angered, Uranus threw a standing left side kick. Nagah quickly leaned backwards to avoid the kick and dropped down to deliver a leg sweep to knock Uranus off her feet.

With Nagah preoccupied, Sailor Neptune took advantage of the situation and summoned a sea wave. She collected a magical ball of energy, condensed it into a Neptune sphere and launched it across at the Rajita.

"_**DEEP SUBMERGE!"**_

Nagah stopped and waited for the attack. Without even turning around, Nagah simply slapped the sphere away. Neptune moved away as her attack was deflected back at her. It missed the Outer and smashed through a sakura tree. Sailor Uranus pulled out her _Space Sword_ and took a swing at Nagah behind her back. The Rajita once again vanished out and left an after image. Uranus stopped as she found herself surrounded by numerous after images of Nagah.

"Bet you can't find me now!" the Nagahs laughed out at once.

"Ugh, that laugh is already getting annoying," Uranus growled to herself. "Neptune, the mirror!"

"Right ahead of you, Uranus," Neptune nodded and held her _Deep Aqua Mirror_.

Using her mirror, Neptune quickly pointed out to the real Nagah out of the barrage of after images. Pulling the sword out of its sheath, Sailor Uranus threw her sword directly at the real Nagah. Before the sword hit its intended target, the real Nagah caught the sword with simply two fingers and called back her after images.

"Now, it's not proper to play with sharp objects, sweetie," Nagah taunted Uranus as she filed her nails using the sword.

"Don't you mock me!" Uranus smashed her fist forward to summon an orb attack. **_"WORLD SHAKING!"_**

Standing her ground, Nagah waited for the attack to come closer. She pulled back using her right foot and delivered a kick to send the sphere soaring into the heavens.

"No way! She's taking both Uranus and Neptune by herself!" Sailor Venus gasped out in shock.

"And they still haven't become Eternals yet! Guys, use your Eternal forms!" Sailor Mars called out to the Outers.

"We can't just stand around here, Pluto," Sailor Saturn stated and swung her glaive. "I'm going out there!"

"Hold it, Saturn!" Sailor Jupiter cried out. "We'll see how this goes. If they don't fair well long enough, we'll help them. Just stay patient, Saturn."

Observing the events, Tuxedo Kamen carefully studied Nagah's strategy and wondered to himself, _"She's going to attempt to wear them down. She's probably counting on them becoming Eternal. Makes me wonder if this creature has been observing our battles lately. Sailor Moon, get here soon!"_

Sailor Uranus leaped across and attempted a dropkick to catch Nagah off guard. The female general side-stepped the Outer and grabbed her by the right leg. She pulled Uranus forward and delivered an elbow smash against the Senshi's face. The blow was vicious and sent Uranus crashing across the concrete. Sailor Neptune appeared behind Nagah and tried a strike against the mutant's back. Nagah ducked under and retaliated with an elbow strike into Neptune's abdomen. She grabbed Neptune by her hair and smashed a fist against the woman's face.

"Neptune! You let her go, you bitch!" Sailor Uranus cried out as she got back on her feet.

"Now, that wasn't nice," Nagah smiled cruelly as she held Neptune up by her hair. "Want your lover?"

"Release her!"

"Oh I forgot," Nagah gasped as she dropped the sword in front. "I forgot to return your sword. I just got done filing my nails. Here, take it or leave it. Unfortunately for you, your lover's not going to be returned to you."

Swiftly jumping across, Uranus grabbed her sword and attempted a leg sweep. The mutant jumped up and maintained a grip on Sailor Neptune. Nagah applied a headlock on the turquoise-haired girl and giggled cruelly.

"You think your beauty surpasses mine, hum?" Nagah whispered into Neptune's ear while in mid-air. "Oh, I'll make sure that I remain the most gorgeous fighter once I'm through with you little girls."

"Neptune, hang on!" Sailor Uranus called out. **_"URANUS! ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"_**

Upon calling out her transformation cry, Uranus's form was basked by a bright orange-yellow aura. She jumped up high in mid-air garbed in her Eternal form. Holding her sword in grasp, she aimed to stab Nagah and release Neptune in the process.

"So, you've decided to get a make-over and a costume? Not bad, but it still won't save you," Nagah said as she tightened a hold on Neptune.

"Hey, witch, aren't you forgetting that I, too, can reach the same level as my dear Uranus?" Sailor Neptune muttered as her body was outlined with a turquoise aura.

"No! I should have seen this one coming!"

"**_NEPTUNE! ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"_**

Nagah shielded her eyes from the transforming Senshi and growled to herself. This was one mistake she wouldn't soon make again. Nonetheless, she found herself facing two fully-powered Eternal Senshi.

"All right, Neptune! Uranus!" Sailor Venus cheered on for the Outer pair.

"Mercury, have you figured out this creature's weakness?" Sailor Jupiter asked the genius girl.

Checking for bio-scanning readings through her mini-computer, Sailor Mercury nodded her head in reply, "Right through the green gem in her navel."

"Yeah, she's got it pretty much exposed if you ask me," Sailor Mars stated. "She's got a scantily taste but at least we'll know where to strike. Uranus, use your sword and target that gem on her stomach!"

"Pfft, you figured out my weakness?" Nagah shrugged her shoulders. "No big deal. You little girls aren't going to even touch my body."

"How about we try!" Sailor Uranus called out and flew down towards the descending Nagah.

Gripping the end of her sword, Uranus attempted to take a stab into Nagah's navel. The mutant simply vanished out of sight once again. Sailor Neptune used her mirror to pinpoint the location of their enemy. Before Neptune could realize it, Nagah reappeared behind her. Removing one of her gloves, Nagah grabbed Neptune by her neck and held it firmly. The Senshi cried out as if she were in excruciating pain. Sailor Uranus and the other girls wondered what may be giving Neptune pain.

"**_NEPTUNE!"_** Uranus screamed out. "What the hell is going on!"

"What's happening!" Sailor Saturn gasped in shock. "What is that monster doing to Neptune!"

"This doesn't make sense. There isn't even energy being released for an attack," Tuxedo Kamen stated as his eyes observed the scene.

However, only Neptune knew exactly what was happening. She felt her arms drop to the side and her own energy being drained out of her body. Nagah giggled as her eyes were flashing a familiar turquoise color. In reaction to this, Sailor Uranus jumped up high into mid-air and attempted another swing of her sword. Nagah simply moved to the side with Sailor Neptune still in her grasp.

With her vision slightly going blurry, Neptune succumbed to weakness and fell towards the ground below. Uranus gasped in horror and dropped down. She landed gracefully and caught Neptune's body before she hit the ground.

"Neptune! What happened? What did that bitch do to you?" Sailor Uranus cried out.

"Her hand... Watch it for..." Neptune tried warning her lover until her eyes closed. "Be careful of her han..."

"Hand?" Uranus wondered as she turned around to find Nagah standing over her.

"Yes, what about my hand?" Nagah smiled as she put her glove back on.

Springing to her feet, Sailor Uranus jumped away and stepped out into a battle stance. She sprang forward and delivered a spinning front kick. Nagah ducked under the kick and watched as the tomboy used her other leg for leverage. Seizing the opportunity, Nagah sprang off the ground and wrapped her legs around Sailor Uranus' neck. Flipping Uranus over successfully, Nagah planted her adversary on the ground. Slamming against the concrete, Uranus grunted and felt her head jolting. Nagah picked Uranus up by her collar and tossed her across like a rag doll.

"**_URANUS!"_** the girls called out in unison.

Sailor Uranus found herself slammed down against a tree. Then, before she knew it, a pair of energy rings came shooting out of nowhere. They struck and pinned Uranus down against the tree. The Senshi found herself completely vulnerable and unable to fight back. Nagah reappears in front of Uranus with a seductive look.

"You know, for a woman, you're pretty cute. I'm enthralled by how masculine you look from far off," Nagah observed Uranus closely. "But you definitely have femininity."

"Oh, shut up and get it over with," the Outer retorted as she spat across Nagah's face.

Feeling the wad of saliva splatter her face, Nagah took serious offense to this and delivered a barrage of fists against Uranus' gut. The devastating blows were taking a toll across the Senshi's body and forced her to cough out a mouthful of blood. Still pinned down, the female was bruised and battered from the beating Nagah gave her.

"To think I would get overpowered like this?" Uranus grunted through the excruciating pain.

"Don't feel bad, sweetie. You simply were outmatched by a better and more experienced warrior," Nagah said as she came closer to Uranus. "Allow me to repay you for entertaining me."

Before long, Nagah planted her lips on Uranus'. The Senshi found herself on the receiving end of a kiss from the mutant, but this wasn't exactly the kiss she wanted. Rather, this kiss was absorbing the Senshi's energy. Sailor Uranus felt herself weaken much like Neptune before her and gasp heavily for air. Pulling herself off Uranus, Nagah winked at the Senshi with her eyes flashing an orange-yellow aura.

"Thank you, Uranus," Nagah spoke in a manner similar to Neptune. "I've always wanted to do that."

It didn't take long for Uranus to figure it out. The mutant was using a technique that enables her to absorb the traits of her opponent just by touching them. Any contact with this kind of individual was extremely dangerous. The traits Nagah absorbs are not just the powers of her victims but also their personalities and memories. Uranus already figured out that Nagah was acting very much like Neptune and the kiss was a dead giveaway.

"Everyone... Don't let her touch you..." Uranus could barely manage to speak.

"It's time for that," Nagah crossed her arms and picked up the Space Sword. "I'll be borrowing this if you don't mind."

"Damn! I didn't think this was possible! It's our turn guys!" Sailor Mars called out. "The six of us should be more than enough! Pluto! Saturn! Ready?"

"Yes," Pluto nodded in reply.

"Let's avenge Uranus and Neptune!" Sailor Saturn proclaimed as she readied her glaive.

"Go for it girls!" Artemis showed his support for the Senshi.

Stepping into a battle stance, Nagah held the Space Sword and smirked in a manner similar to Uranus. The first two Senshi to attack her head on were Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. The Rajita female met them both head on and caught their fists using her free hand. Nagah pushed back both Senshi, including the powerhouse Jupiter. Nagah dashed across with the Space Sword and slashed it across to release an energy projectile slash. Jupiter and Mars both jumped at opposite sides. Holding the sword with one hand, Nagah raised her other hand and created an orange-yellow orb that the other Senshi were quite familiar with.

"WHAT! Isn't that Uranus' attack!" Jupiter pointed out.

"But, how!" Mars gasped out.

"Catch this! Compliments of your dearest friend, Sailor Uranus!" Nagah laughed as she slammed her left down to unleash Uranus' own attack. **_"WORLD SHAKING!"_**

"OH CRAP! MOVE YOU GUYS!" Sailor Venus warned her fellow Senshi.

Taking heed to the blonde's warning, the Senshi spread out quickly. The attack was launched right up into the heavens where it dispersed. Nagah let out a sigh and found herself surrounded by all six Senshi. They were ready to give her a beating from all sides. Yet, the general remained as confident as the battle started.

"Well, you girls have me completely surrounded. I think I should consider surrendering," Nagah gasped out in shock and dropped the sword down.

"Please, don't think you have us fooled," Sailor Mars stepped forward. "You're just feigning defeat and hoping to catch us off guard."

"Wow, you know I'm starting to like you most out of the whole bunch," Nagah chuckled as she faced the rave-haired Miko. "You're probably the smartest of the skirt-wearing girl scouts."

"Oh don't go there, you witch! Ok, guys! Let's let her have it!"

"Right and allow me to start things off fresh!" Sailor Venus declared as she blew a kiss and launched out a bombardment of heart-shaped explosives. **_"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"_**

Nagah watched as the explosive hearts came targeting her. She immediately countered and summoned forth a blue orb with an uncanny resemblance to Neptune's attack. She shot it across to dispel Venus' attack.

"_**DEEP SUBMERGE!"**_

"AH CRAP! But I don't understand how she learned to use their attacks!" Venus exclaimed.

"She copied their attacks, but there's no clue on how she is doing it," Sailor Mercury informed the girls.

"What now?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"This! I'm not going to stand around and let her copy our attacks next!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she charged forward. "Come on and get me if you can!"

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to honey," Nagah chuckled as she went to meet Sailor Jupiter head on.

Once the general came closer, Jupiter spun herself and shot out an array of razor-bladed leaves.

"_**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"**_

Watching the leaves coming towards her, Nagah maneuvered around the leaves gracefully and incinerated them by erecting a green barrier. Sailor Jupiter was taken by surprise by this. This gave Sailor Mercury a chance to launch her attack. She summoned water out of her hands and played a magical water harp to release water across to down the mutant.

"_**MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!"**_

Simply blitzing away to one side, Nagah allowed the attack to slam through several statue posts. The pressure was enough to shatter the statues and level a portion of the shrine grounds. Nagah reappeared at a new location and whistled out to the Senshi.

"You little girls are way off with your attacks! Why not try me out from a longer distance?"

"I'm getting sick of this! Let's go, Pluto!" Sailor Saturn declared as she released her attack. **_"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"_**

"_**Dead Scream."**_

The Outers released their attacks upon the Rajita general. It didn't take long for Nagah to react and she blitzed away. Saturn and Pluto were instantly caught off guard once Nagah reappeared behind them. Saturn delivered a kick to Nagah's side and jumped back with Pluto.

"Pfft, and you call that a kick? You're getting way too desperate," Nagah laughed.

"Don't come any closer!" Saturn warned the general and pointed her glaive directly towards her.

"Oh, is that a threat, you brat?" Nagah faked an intimidation.

"No, this is!" the voice of Sailor Mars called out from the distance. **_"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"_**

Pulling back on her fire summoned bow, the raven-haired Sailor Mars released an arrow directly for Nagah. The arrow shot out so fast that even Nagah was having trouble to avoid it. She sidestepped it but not long before the arrow pierced against her right arm. The arrow shot across behind Nagah and exploded against a tree branch.

"Forgive me, grandfather," the Miko whispered.

"Well, isn't this a twist? The one Senshi I've grown to like actually hits me. Really I must commend you," Nagah smiled and pointed to the wound on her arm. "You're the first of the girl scouts to actually inflict a wound on me, albeit a very tiny one. Nonetheless, you're a step in the right direction."

"Keep talking and it'll be your head next," Sailor Mars produced another flame-based bow and arrow.

"Man, you are a total package. Beautiful, smart and quite a cynical thing aren't you? You remind me of a human version of myself. Though, it's obvious my beauty surpasses yours."

"Well, that's a load of bull."

"Afraid your leader has already run into my lordship, Kaiser Ghidorah?" Nagah spoke out and mentioned Sailor Moon. "Really, if you can't take me, what makes you think you even stand a chance against him? Hmmm?"

"To protect this planet and Sailor Moon, we will find a way. In the end, she is important to us," Sailor Venus stated.

"We have a future ahead of us and ready to determine our fates," Sailor Jupiter said.

"To stop monsters like you who show no concern for compassion and love," Sailor Mercury proclaimed.

"In order to avenge our comrades you defeated," Sailor Pluto spoke out.

"And to ensure the Moon Princess isn't going to confront Ghidorah by herself!" Sailor Saturn stated.

"That's right and we will be there for her!" Tuxedo Kamen came walking beside the Senshi with a single rose in hand.

Upon hearing all of these dramatic declarations, Nagah couldn't help but bring herself to laugh hysterically. The Senshi took great offense to this and were ready to tear Nagah into pieces.

"You think you'll protect your princess and prevent Lord Ghidorah from taking this planet? Ghidorah can easily manage to wipe you out if he so chooses to. In fact, you don't realize it but my lordship will be on his way and will hunt down Princess Serenity like the damn female dog she is!"

"Insult our princess and you're going to get it!" Sailor Mars glared coldly at Nagah with teeth clenched. "Everyone it's time! We'll need out Eternal forms for this one!"

"But we just saw what happened with Uranus and Neptune," Sailor Venus said.

"Yes but they clearly were not good enough," Sailor Jupiter replied. "Besides, it will be six of us against her."

"That's right and we'll win with team work as usual," nodded Sailor Mercury.

"Ok, girls! Let's turn the tables on this lowlife!" Sailor Mars declared. "Mars!"

"Venus!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mercury!"

"Pluto!"

"Saturn!"

"_**ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"**_

Gathering enough power to transform into their eternal forms, Nagah looked around her and simply chuckled at the six Eternal Sailor Senshi. The Senshi stood poised and ready to attack the Rajita general by attacking together as a successive unit.

Luna, Artemis and Tuxedo Kame watched on from the background to witness this momentous scene.

"Now, that bitch is finally going to get it," Artemis stated promptly.

"Yes, but I have to wonder how she managed to take the powers of Uranus and Neptune," Tuxedo Kamen wondered. "She moves too fast for me to read her moves."

Then, it had just occurred to Luna. She recalled Nagah kissing Uranus immediately using her World Shaking attack afterwards. She then came down to the conclusion about Nagah's ability to absorb her opponent's abilities by a simple touch.

"The girls are in serious trouble and even they don't know it!" Luna shouted out in warning. "Girls, watch out for her..."

Before they even gave the cat guardian a chance to speak, they swarmed in and blitzed around Nagah from all directions. Nagah simply stood her ground and remained calm. Then, she immediately started to block out punches thrown out by several of the Senshi, mainly those from Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus went for a dropkick but Nagah managed to sidestep her. Sailor Mars executed a standing front kick and Nagah managed to catch the Flame Senshi's holed boot in time. She pushed Mars away with little effort. Sailor Mercury attempted a leg sweep, but Nagah jumped up swiftly and dropped down to give Mercury a boot to her face. Sailor Saturn came down with her glaive in hopes of slicing the general down. Nagah capitalized by ducking backward and allowed the glaive to slash overhead. She grabbed Saturn by her arm and executed a Judo takedown. Grabbing the Senshi's glaive, she spun it overhead and attacked her head on with it. Saturn swiftly maneuvered around from the glaive being slashed across. Nagah knocked Saturn back with a boot to her chest and sent her falling to the ground. The Rajita followed it up by throwing the glaive down and letting it pierce the ground just near Saturn's head. Sailor Pluto attempted to stab Nagah in the back using the key-end of her staff. The female Rajita vanished out and reappeared behind Pluto. Before Pluto could attack, Nagah shot a beam forward and struck the Time Guardian across her back.

"Man, she's outmaneuvering us! She wasn't kidding about having more experience in fighting multiple opponents at once," Sailor Venus grimaced.

"Yeah, but we're unlike any other regular Joes," Sailor Mars spat out. "We'll show her some more offense! Time to give her a taste of our attacks! Now!"

"And I'll once again start things off! Ha!" Sailor Venus declared as she jumped back to her feet. **_"VENUS RADIATION RAY!"_**

Expecting an attack, a bright flash shot across and blinded the general in the process. She covered her eyes and screamed out viciously in attempt to regain her vision. This gave the others an opportunity to attack. Sailor Jupiter summoned forth a patch of sakura petals and sent them flying across in hordes at Nagah.

"_**JUPITER POISON FLOWER STORM!"**_

Nagah was on the receiving end of the flowers latching onto her and feeding off her energy. Pluto and Saturn appeared from opposite ends to unleash their attacks.

"_**PLUTO CHRONO TIME PARADOX!"**_

"**_SATURN SHINIGAMI CHAOS!"_**

The Senshi summoned forth their strongest attacks and watched as they **_SLAMMED_** against the Rajita general with extreme force. An explosion occurred in place of where Nagah stood with a large smoke cloud forming. Sailor Mercury jumped into mid-air and summoned her deadliest attack technique. A blue barrier of ice formed in front of her. With the snap of her fingers, the ice shattered and released torpedo-sized missiles down at the smoke cloud containing Nagah.

"_**MERCURY ICE SPEAR BARRAGE!"**_

The sharp, massive icicles shot down and Mercury had hoped they hit their intended target. Finally, it came down to Sailor Mars with viper snake created out of her flames. She launched it across with her right hand.

"_**MARS SNAKE FIRE!"**_

Adding more destructive power to the assault, Mars watched as the large cloud of smoke grew bigger. The Senshi stopped to observe the smoke cloud. Their combined force would have put any normal enemy down. This had helped to weaken Pharaohmon and would have killed previous enemies of theirs, including Beryl.

"That had to do it. If it didn't then what will?" Sailor Mercury said as she remained poised.

"No kidding!" Sailor Venus nodded in reply.

Then, it had just occurred to Sailor Mars. She sensed a swift movement creeping up around them and her eyes read the movements clearly.

"You guys! She's still alive!"

"Mars! You're not serious!" Sailor Jupiter screamed out.

Before long, Nagah reappeared behind Sailor Jupiter and whispered in her ear, "Mind if I borrow something from you, dear?"

As Jupiter tried to jump away, Nagah placed her hands around Jupiter's neck and began to successfully drain her energy. Jupiter screamed out as excruciating pain shot throughout her body. The other Senshi tried to jump in to save her. Nagah quickly threw Jupiter down and leaped over them. Landing on her feet gracefully, Nagah's eyes flashed a green hue and her fists streaked with electricity.

"No! Jupiter!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"Look out! She's going to use Jupiter's attack!" Luna called out to the Senshi in warning.

"**_SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"_** Nagah called out.

The general tossed out a massive ball of electricity across. The Senshi jumped away from the attack at once, which was what Nagah had counted on. The general vanished out of sight. Sailor Mercury turned around and came face to face with the alien woman. She placed her gloveless hands on Mercury's face and sapped her energy away with succession.

"Help! You guys! She's... got me..." Mercury said as the tone in her voice faded.

"Thanks, now I can use your strategic mind as a means to defeat your friends," Nagah snickered.

The general landed down and dropped a drained Sailor Mercury. She cracked her knuckles just as Jupiter would do and studied her opponents as Mercury would.

"Just down to you four," Nagah licked her lips. "You girls are sure humoring me with your attempts of battle tactics."

"Oh shut it! You haven't won yet!" Sailor Venus snapped.

"Oh, it will soon be over. Just give me five minutes, tops," Nagah smiled and erected a blue hue barrier in front of her.

"No! It's Mercury's attack! By simply touching them, she gains their powers! We have to stay on our guard!" Sailor Pluto warned the Senshi.

"You guys just figured it by now? How sad," Nagah nodded her head and snapped her fingers. "Here's a little something, compliments from your little blue-haired friend! **_MERCURY ICE SPEAR BARRAGE!"_**

Large icicles shot forward and forced the Senshi to scatter across the battlefield. Nagah snapped her fingers and vanished out of sight. Sailor Saturn hopped beside a tree and turned around to feel Nagah touching her face using only her hands. The Senshi of Destruction gasped out and dropped down to her knees. Having drained her energy and gained her powers, Nagah turned and found Sailor Pluto dashing towards her. She swiftly ducked under a staff swing by Pluto and shot across Saturn's own attack.

"**_SATURN SHINIGAMI CHAOS!"_**

The attack was enough to engulf Pluto completely and send her crashing back across the concrete floor. Her crumpled form smashed through an altar and lay under a pile of stone. Nagah vanished out of sight and reappeared over the fallen Pluto.

"Sorry about that, Setsuna-momma. I guess I overdid it," Nagah spoke in a manner like Saturn's and kneeled down to touch Pluto's face. "I'll be borrowing some of your power if you don't mind."

"Venus, it's just us! We'll attack her together with her back turned," Sailor Mars whispered to her comrade.

"Right."

Moving across the battlefield, Venus and Mars attempted one final assault on the general. If they failed, then Sailor Moon would surely be next. Nagah turned around to face the two Senshi and cupped her hands together. Then, she chanted out a Pluto's attack phrase and released a fiery large beam at the Senshi pair.

"_**PLUTO CHRONO TIME PARADOX!"**_

With the beam hurtling towards them, the two Inner Senshi split apart from each other. They were on opposite ends from one another until they dashed towards Nagah. Mars and Venus blitzed around the general yet she was still able to read their movements. Sailor Venus charged across and landed a punch across Nagah's face. The Flame Senshi followed it up with a martial arts kick into the mutant's stomach. They prepared to channel their Senshi power through their physical attacks.

However, much to their dismay, Nagah took their attacks without budging. She grabbed Sailor Venus by her arm and drained the energy from out of the blonde. Before Mars could stop her, Nagah elbowed her in the gut. The blow sent Mars crumpling to the ground. Having drained Venus, Nagah tossed her body aside and stalked towards Mars.

"It just comes down to you, my favorite of the Sailor Senshi. You hung in there for a while, but it all ends now."

"Damn, you guys. This can't be happening."

The fiery Senshi hopped to her feet and charged across. She attacked Nagah with a succession of punches and kicks. The mutant countered every blow and unleashed a chain made out of hearts.

"_**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"**_

Finding herself wrapped up by Venus' attack, Mars succumbed and dropped to the ground. Nagah stalked towards the fallen Mars and giggled in a laugh similar to Venus'.

"Time's up for you, honey. Alas, I must drain my favorite one but in the name of Ghidorah," Nagah said as she placed a hand over Mars' face. "I, Nagah, have conquered the legendary Sailor Soldiers."

Feeling her energy being extracted out of her body, Mars couldn't do anything to break free out of the chains. She looked up into Nagah's eyes. They flashed an orange aura and then a fiery red.

"You fought valiantly but again I prove that I am the better warrior," Nagah said while stroking Mars' face and stood up triumphantly over the fallen eight Senshi.

She had accomplished what she had set out to do and done it without the aid of her generals or subordinates.

"It's too bad you guys didn't aim for my navel more, but what can I say? You guys don't exactly have the best team work. Oh well, not my problem," Nagah shrugged. "I can't wait until Princess Serenity shows up and sees you all lying before me. Now as I promised, you guys are going to lick the dirt off my boots."

Looking down at Sailor Mars, Nagah placed her boot down on her chest and pressed down on her. The Miko seethed angrily as she tried to break free of the chains.

"Starting with you, since I like you the best," Nagah smiled.

"This is terrible, Luna! They've all been defeated by one Rajita general!" Artemis exclaimed in horror.

"If this is just one general, I shudder to think how powerful the other generals are," Luna replied. "Not to mention this Kaiser Ghidorah!"

"I can attack but I doubt I'll do any good," Tuxedo Kamen said as he pulled out his cane. "Sailor Moon, get here soon!"

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park/10:20 PM**

Back at the Shinjuku Central park site, the Tamers were graced by the presence of the Senshi leader herself. Suzakato, Seirika, Genbu and Himakko paid attention closely as Sailor Moon congratulated them.

"I just want to thank you four for being a big help to us Sailor Senshi. I really appreciate it," Moon said to the four Tamers. "Especially you, Takato-kun."

"Um, well, thank you," Suzakato nodded with a smile. "I was trained by one of your own."

"I hope you're learning a lot from her, because her advice will be useful. Not just in battle but in life. She's even helped me become a better leader than I was when I started. You have a heart of courage just like her, Takato. I know you give it your all to aid your friends."

"We're honored, Sailor Moon," Himakko spoke up.

"Now, I see my Moon Healing power was enough to restore your digimon's energy," Moon smiled as she kneeled down to pat Guilmon on his head.

"We thank you for healing our bodies, Sailor Moon," Renamon bowed to the Senshi leader out of respect.

"Yeah, now I feel like a million bucks!" Terriermon pretended to flex muscles.

"Thankies, Sailor Moon!" Guilmon rubbed his head against the Senshi's leg.

"Hey, Renamon, I recall you wearing an outfit like hers," Inumon whispered in her ear. "Mind wearing it again sometime?"

"Inumon, this isn't the time for that," the yellow-furred vulpine growled under her breath.

"I feel much better with that healing," Felinismon stated. "I feel like fighting again!"

"Not just when you had returned from a battle, Felinismon. Control yourself," Jeri replied sternly. "But, thank you, Sailor Moon. We're honored by your presence."

"Wow, I am worshipped more than I thought," Moon sweatdropped.

"So, you're going to be going out to meet with the other Senshi?" Phillipe asked the young woman.

"That's right, kid. I have to get back to my friends right away, but I just came here to get to know you better. Mars-chan and the others were right about you. You are good kids."

"We're not all good," Seirika remarked. "Then again, we're not all bad. I'm the one that keeps these boys in line."

"Yeah by being a total you know what to us!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed at once.

"It's for your own good boys," the tomboy crossed her arms and gave them an icy glare.

"Ha, I see what you mean," the Odango-haired girl giggled.

"But Uranus and Neptune still have a problem with us."

"I know they are very overprotective of me and the other Senshi. They can be pretty vicious if you ask me but they aren't bad people," Moon reassured Suzakato. "Remember, you still have Mars to stand up for you. She has really grown to accept you as a sort of sibling. You've become the little brother she's never had."

"Really? Is that true?"

"I heard it straight out of her mouth. She's proud of what you've become and that you are taking her lessons to heart. She's your guardian just in case you, Suzaku and Guilmon are in trouble. You still have her earring. Contact her anytime you are in trouble."

"Right, I'll make sure to remember that," Suzakato nodded in reply. "Wow, I really have become a sort of brother to her? I'm... I'm flattered."

"And now you have me to stand up for you, as well. We won't let Uranus and Neptune do anything to you kids. You're in good hands. Now, I have to get going. You kids regroup and meet us again sometime later. Your spirits look like they need some rest. Find your families as soon as possible and bring them to safety."

"You got it," Himakko nodded. _"But there's still Yui... Oh, I hope you're doing all right. I shouldn't have let you go on that trip with Yusuke."_

"Count on it, Sailor Moon. Once we have taken our families to safety, we'll be coming back to see you guys."

"Good, Takato-kun, I know you kids will do it. It's time I go. We'll meet again!" Sailor Moon winked to the children and dashed off across the distance.

The Tamers were left to gather up their digimon and friends. Their next objective was to find their families and evacuate them to safer grounds. The city was already becoming occupied by the Rajita alien forces and there was no time to lose.

"It's a race against time, guys. We have to get our families to safety," Suzakato stated promptly to the Tamers.

"Right, I just hope mom and grandma are all right," Seirika sighed.

"Father, Suzie, Jaarin..." Henbu whispered as images of his family crossed his mind.

"My godparents and Yui," Himakko stated.

"We have a job to do. Let's do this so we can return to action and help the Sailor Senshi. I feel we owe them big time for the training," Suzakato declared.

"I'm with you, Takato!" Guilmon agreed with his partner.

"Now let's go and rescue our families!" Kazu declared.

"_But the problem is if the Rajita got to them first. I just hope to Kami that isn't the case. If anything happened to our families, I will never forgive this Ghidorah! Just you wait and see, I will **NOT** show him any mercy if anything harmed them! Sailor Moon, count on us helping your cause!"

* * *

_

**Shinjuku Orphanage/10:25 PM**

Finding themselves surrounded by a group of Bio-Vivians, three orphan children were backed into a corner. The three kids were Larry, Sara and Hayata. One Bio-Vivian stepped forward with his plasma rifle directed at the children. A green dot flashed across Larry's forehead where the alien was aiming to shoot. However, Kuiiza came walking inside and saw the privates preparing to open fire on the orphans.

"Hold your fire, men," Kuiiza calmly walked forward and cast his eyes on the children.

"Back off you monster! You called off your soldiers and now you probably want to kill us, right?" Larry stood up for his two friends. "Well?"

"My, you are a brave one, aren't you boy?" Kuiiza grinned with his eyes flashing a green hue. "You really think you can stand up to a Rajita general? I've killed far braver young lads than you."

Standing out with his arms in front of Sara and Hayata, Larry protected them like a big brother would. Kuiiza looked towards the two children and chuckled.

"Don't you look at them, you creep. What do you want from us? You don't seem to have any interest in killing us."

"I don't wish to kill you because I have better use for you three. You see I have men capturing prisoners across this wretched planet so I can experiment on them."

"Experiment on people?" Sara asked in a whisper.

"That's right, child. I experiment on them for a reason. I wish to give those who are unable to fight back a chance to make a difference in their lives. I can give you three a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Hayata asked. "Do you mean you know a way to make us strong? Because I'd like a chance to get even with the jerks that have made my life a living hell!"

"Hayata! Stop it!" Larry shouted out at the boy.

"Looks like we have someone interested in what I have to offer. Now, if you will, children, would you like a chance to gain new abilities? I can give you whatever you want."

"Sorry, pal, but we aren't interested!" Larry retorted at the general.

"Well, I suppose you would rather want death?" Kuiiza shrugged. "It'll be fine with me. Just remember that you've brought it upon yourself."

"Idiot! What are you doing? This is our chance to live and gain new abilities! Nobody can ever pick on us anymore!" Hayata exclaimed. "Sara, what do you think?"

"Leave her out of this, Hayata! She doesn't want anything to do with these monsters! Just look at the kids they just killed here!"

"Oh, they aren't dead. All we did was extract their souls," Kuiiza stated promptly. "So, only one volunteer?"

"Please, reconsider this, Larry," Hayata spoke up. "This is our chance to show people that we aren't going to take no for an answer. Sara can at last make her own decision."

"Larry, I don't want to die," Sara said with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to die. Let's just go."

Larry hated himself for seeing Sara crying and couldn't bring himself to make her sad. He was hesitant to go along with the Rajita's offer. Either he would become an experiment in Kuiiza's research or die quickly. He turned around and nodded to Kuiiza. He would not condemn himself and the two kids to execution. Becoming experiments was his only option that he could choose.

"All right, whatever you want, but you have to keep your word. We will follow whatever you desire, but you will not harm Sara!" Larry made his decision. "Is that clear?"

"It's a done deal, human. Now, you three should feel lucky. Not many people are going to receive this treatment. When I'm done, you three will become new people. You shall become one with the Rajita!"

As he made this declaration, the general shot green beams out of his eyes and encased the three children inside a shielded orb. He used his telekinesis to levitate the sphere above with the children inside.

"Now, to take you to the ship, children. Men, clear the area of any humans in this sector!"

"Yes, General Kuiiza!" the Bio-Vivians called out simultaneously.

The soldiers spread out across the orphanage to hunt down any escapees. Kuiiza carried the sphere with one hand and ascended above the city. Larry let out a deep sigh and turned to face Hayata and Sara.

"Hayata, I hope you know what you're doing, because this will be on your head. Should anything happen to Sara, you're going to regret it."

"Nothing terrible is going to happen to us. I can assure you, Larry."

"I hope to Kami that's true," Larry said with a mixture of anger and doubt in his voice.

"Oh, won't Lord Ghidorah be happy to know that I've caught us some potential captives to convert into our own soldiers. Yes, and I do hope Kujiko has rounded up escapees. They, too, can be potential experiments. Then again, that dumb gorilla probably killed those primates, which I hope isn't the case. Well, time to deliver these whelps to the ship!"

* * *

-

Maya Kitajima was running down the streets of Shinjuku district with Draconian Guardians launching out blasts through canisters. She was quick enough to spring ahead to avoid the blasts. Her family had been victims of the Rajita assault and had their souls taken in the process. She found a corner and turned to run into an alleyway.

"My god, that was close," Maya said as she ran into the dark pits of the alleyway. "I need to sit down and rest."

Sitting on the ground, Maya crawled over towards a dumpster. All she could think about was means of escaping. Having seen her own family losing their souls was truly traumatizing to her. Before she crawled behind the dumpster, she head bumped into what appeared to be something as hard as a skull. Maya fell back and winced while holding her throbbing head.

"Hey, was that?" Maya winced. "That hurt! Is there someone there?"

"What was the meaning of that!" a girl's voice cried out.

Maya looked ahead and unveiled a piece of cloth off the person she bumped her head into. Underneath the cloth was Mika. Maya gasped and noticed a small bump on Mika's forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Maya apologized.

"It's okay. I've taken hits to the head before and I'm used to it," Mika replied. "No need for you to be sorry. It's all good."

"Oh, are you hiding from them, too? I'm sorry I had to intrude in your hiding spot."

"It's okay. I think I can handle some company," Mika smiled. "Those monsters managed to get my grandfather."

"Sorry to hear that. I just lost my family to them, as well. I'm all alone."

"Well, you have some company. By the way, my name is Mika Hayashi."

"I'm Maya Kitajima," she nodded her head and shook Mika's hand.

"I just hope they don't manage to find us..."

Just as the martial arts girl said that, the brutish general jumped down in front of the two teens. They turned around and screamed as Kujiko glared down at them. A cruel smile crossed the monster's face while observing them closely.

"Me find more experiments for General Kuiiza! You two come with me!" Kujiko roared and reached down to grab them.

"Me and my big mouth!" Mika cried out as she held onto Maya.

"No! Don't!" Maya yelled as she backed away with Mika clinging to her.

The large shadow of Kujiko loomed over the two girls and loud banshee screams echoed out across the city district. The two girls would now join Larry, Sara and Hayata as one of the few to become experimented on by the treacherous Kuiiza. There was no telling what kind of power he will implant inside these innocent youth and what kind of influence will poison their minds.

* * *

**Genkai's Shrine/10:30 PM**

Nearly an hour had passed during the battle at Genkai's Shrine, and no one had even made a scratch on the Taiyoukai. The rare demon was far too powerful for even Yusuke to contend with since he is said to be stronger than Toguro.

Yusuke was kneeling down while attempting to catch his breath. Hiei and Kurama were also lying on the ground and nearly out of energy to attack the beast. Unlike his adversaries, Draco remained calm and not short of breathe. Not even his body was scathed. Shadow Metalgarurumon was found lying on the ground and completely out of it.

It appeared the situation had become hopeless for the Spirit Detective team. Lyn and her brothers looked on while gathering enough power for their Ka beasts. Yui was standing beside Yusuke in hopes of motivating the Spirit Detective to continue fighting.

"Genkai, those boys are getting tossed around out there! They'll die if they continue fighting like this!" Botan exclaimed. "And we'll be next!"

"Damn, if I had my spirit energy back, I could help them!" Kuwabara growled angrily and put his right hand out. "C'mon, energy I need you!"

"Man this is bad! Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama are getting their butts kicked! If only I had my Digital Priestess powers," Cammy looked down at her hands.

"Cammy-chan, you know you can't do anything as you are now," Aoshi said. "I hate to say it but this monster probably cannot be defeated."

"Hey, don't you dare start losing hope, kid!" Kuwabara snapped. "C'mon, Urameshi! Get up and fight!"

Genkai thought as she observed Yui and Kuwabara, _"Yusuke has already exhausted most of his own spirit energy. He cannot continue going on. Draco is too much for him, Hiei or Kurama to challenge on their own. The only way is to unleash the hidden power within Yui. Perhaps Draco will bring it out and maybe Kuwabara's slumbering spirit power, as well. These two will need to experience a traumatic event to unleash their full potential. We'll see how this one turns out. But they had better hurry! I'm not going to lose Yusuke!"_

Slowly getting back to his feet, Yusuke glared down towards Draco and turned towards Lyn. Her dragon had been destroyed several times, and she looked worse for wear because of it.

"C'mon, Lyn! Hang in there!"

"Sorry, Yusuke, but I've never had to summon my dragon this many times before," Lyn spoke out.

"Sis, take it easy!" Max pleaded with his sister.

"We don't know how many summons you have left. If Blue-Eyes gets destroyed again, it could kill you!" Sam added.

"You think I don't know that?" Lyn coughed.

"Humph, you weaklings are wasting my time! I'm going to finish this," Draco stated as he walked towards the leading Spirit Detective.

As the Taiyoukai came closer, everyone sensed an incoming power. A bright green column of light came shining down over where Draco and Yusuke were standing. Yui found herself standing outside the column of light and slammed her fists against it.

"Hey, what's going on here? Yusuke!" Yui cried to the teen.

"**_URAMESHI!"_** Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yusuke!" screamed Botan.

Everyone but Mokuba was stunned by this green aura beam of light. He recognized the symbol that appeared on the ground beneath Yusuke and Draco as the one inside the Seal of Orichalcos. Cammy and Aoshi took notice of the boy's sudden silence.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Cammy asked the young Kaiba.

"That light... The seal... It's all coming back!" Mokuba exclaimed. "It's the seal of Orichalcos! It's that same light, but who could have done this?"

"Whatever the case," Aoshi stated, "Yui is trying to break through and can't penetrate it! Yusuke is trapped in there with that monster!"

"Hang on, Urameshi! I'm coming!"

"Kuwabara, wait!" Botan tried to stop the teen. "Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara ran off towards the area where the green column of light trapped both Yusuke and Draco inside. He noticed Yui punching against the barrier in desperation.

"Yui-chan!"

"Kuwabara! I can't get through!" Yui cried out. "Yusuke's close to being drained and he's going to get torn apart in there!"

"Damn! Yusuke! All right, you two! We're going to have to release our Kas' attacks," Lyn instructed her brothers.

"Ok!"

Finding himself inside the Orichalcos beam, Yusuke lifted himself back to his feet and looked around his surroundings. The green aura of light was blinding with the symbol shining at the center. Draco was attracted by the green aura of light and touched it using his claws. Even he couldn't scratch his way out. This couldn't have worked out better for him as he planned to destroy Yusuke on his own.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Draco stated as he pointed to the surrounding green barrier. "I have no idea what this is, but at least it's keeping out those meddling intruders. It all comes down to you and me, Spirit Detective!"

"Wow, I'm flattered," Yusuke scoffed and spat out blood. _"My body is hurting like hell! I doubt I can even continue."_

That was when the Spirit Detective noticed Yui pounding against the outside of the seal. He gasped and limped over to where Yui was. He then noticed Kuwabara standing beside Yui and punching against the seal.

"As you can see, they can't enter and there's no way out for us!" Draco laughed out. "This is where you end!"

Making his declaration clear, Draco charged directly towards Yusuke and slammed his head against the Detective. The force of the blow sent Yusuke crashing against the barrier. Yusuke dropped down on the ground and crumpled.

"YUSUKE!" Yui cried out in horror. "STOP HURTING HIM YOU MONSTER!"

"Urameshi! I have to get in there! C'mon, spirit power! I need you!" Kuwabara called out for his spirit energy. "Come on! Now would be the good time to come back!"

"Genkai! We have to do something!" Botan exclaimed.

"All right, guys, this is it!" Lyn called out. "We're going to bust down that barrier!"

Yusuke could barely even move and rolled over on his back. The Taiyoukai stepped over to the teen's fallen form and pressed a foot down onto Yusuke's chest. He forced the Detective to spit out another mouthful of blood until several bones were heard popping around Yusuke's ribs. The Taiyoukai cruelly continued to inflict more punishment on the teen.

"Ready?" Lyn directed her brothers to attack. "NOW!"

Upon her command, Max and Sam's eyes began to glow, Max's yellow, and Sam's green. The boys raised their heads and two Duel Monsters began to take shape.

The first was a knight wielding a large curved blade in one hand and a shield in the other. The intricate blue and yellow design of the shield was a mimicry of the armor, which was also blue and had sections of yellow plating and had a large red ruby fixed in the middle of the chest plate. Long, crimson hair was flowing from underneath a golden helmet with long, blue horns. This was Max's Black Luster Soldier.

The second monster to appear was a large green dragon with golden armor across in spiral-shaped strips, including around its tail and neck. The wings of the dragon were larger than a glider's and spread out with golden armor. Its head was covered in a helmet almost identical to Black Luster Soldier's and a long mane of fiery orange hair. The monster was Sam's Chaos Emperor Dragon.

Mokuba noticed the summoning of the beasts and gasped out in excitement.

"Now that's cool!" the boy shouted.

"Time to bust down that barrier!" Lyn called out. "**WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!**"

"**LUSTER WAVE**!"

"**CHAOS BLAST**!"

The three monsters released their attacks simultaneously. Mokuba watched in anticipation as the monster's attacks slammed against the Orichalcos barrier. However, the monsters' attacks dissipated upon contact with the green light. Lyn and her brothers gasped out in utter disbelief. However, they were determined to succeed.

"Ok, guys! We're not going to stop until that thing is down! Repeat attack!" Lyn directed her order.

"Right!" the boys responded at once.

"Don't give up you guys!" Mokuba encouraged the trio.

"Yusuke! Please, don't you die on me!" Yui cried out and fell down to her knees. "Yusuke-kun!"

"Yui-chan! Aoshi, I have to go!" Cammy called out.

"You will not, young Hino!" Genkai stopped the child. "You have to trust in Yui-chan. It's almost time. She's about to unlock her hidden potential."

"Are you sure about that, Master Genkai?" Cammy asked the older woman.

"_Is Master Genkai really that certain? Is Yui-chan really that close to unlocking her potential? C'mon, Yui-chan, if that's the case, then Yusuke is going to need your help. I just hope you also have the power to bring that barrier down!" _Aoshi thought as his eyes laid upon Yui.

"But, how can they break the seal?" Mokuba wondered. "You had to win a duel to break the seal but this is no duel."

Suddenly, there was a slight increase of an unknown source of spiritual power. Genkai was beginning to sense it. Kurama and Hiei were slowly awakening from their unconscious forms while picking up on the flow of spirit energy. The red-haired half breed lifted himself up and looked directly to Yui. His eyes widened when he laid eyes on the child.

"I can hardly believe it," Kurama whispered. "Is this spirit energy coming from this child?"

"No, it's coming from her?" Hiei muttered to himself. "It's... It feels stronger than even Yusuke's..."

"What! Is that true?" Aoshi gasped as he overheard the demons conversing.

"This spirit energy is coming from Yui! Master Genkai, you're right!" Cammy cried out. "And it's even stronger than Yusuke's power!"

"You see? What did I tell you, children?" Genkai smiled as she faced them. "All she needed was a little emotional push and her unlocked potential would be released. Now, we will just see where this goes."

Noticing a blue aura surrounding her body, Yui glanced down at herself and gasped. This spirit energy she was feeling was similar to what Yusuke uses. It felt comforting, yet coursing with great power. She stopped punching her fists against the seal barrier and let out a sigh.

"Yui-chan, what's happening?" Kuwabara asked. "Are you stopping? Why? Urameshi is in there! We have to save him!"

"I... I'm feeling spirit energy somehow," Yui observed her body.

"What? So, you've managed to unlock your power? Well, why not put it to use?"

"I don't know..."

"Then, let's put it to use!" Kuwabara stated as he pat Yui on her shoulder.

Just as he did so, a jolt of Yui's spirit energy entered Kuwabara's body. The teen jumped away while feeling an intense flow of ki entering his body. He looked directly at Yui and gasped out.

"Yui-chan, what just happened? One minute I touched you and now I'm feeling this strong presence within me. Wait a second... Can this mean?"

"Kuwabara, I'm sensing spirit power from within you!" Yui pointed out at the teen.

As this dawned upon him, Kuwabara smiled happily and faced the seal barrier. He put his hand out in front of him and summoned out a long blade created out of his spirit energy.

"YES! My spirit energy is back! I can summon my Spirit Sword! This is great! Yui-chan, how were you able to restore my spirit powers?"

"I don't know. All you did was touch me and now you have your spirit powers back!"

"Well, all that matters is that we have to get Urameshi out of there. Are you with me, Yui-chan?"

"Yes! Let's do it!"

Before Yui stepped beside the teen, she watched the blue aura turn a purplish hue and looked across to where Shadow Metalgarurumon was lying. Then, the girl's D-Ark released a beam of light. It shot across to the fallen metallic wolf and engulfed his fallen form. He immediately was de-digivolved back to Dark Gabumon.

"Dark Gabumon? What's going on here?" Yui wondered while examining her D-Ark. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"Yui-chan, let's hurry up and save Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out as he raised his Spirit Sword over the seal.

"Look at this, Hiei! Not only has Kuwabara regained his spirit energy but now there's an even greater power awakening with Yui-chan!" Kurama stated the obvious.

"Yes and I can tell it's only going to increase further!" Hiei replied.

As Kuwabara slashed his Spirit Sword across, he still couldn't cut through the seal. He needed more power to boost his sword and watched as Draco slam his tail against Yusuke. Kuwabara stopped dead cold as Yusuke crumpled to the ground. The Detective had died once before and Kuwabara wouldn't stand to see his best rival die before his eyes.

"You're not going to die on me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled intensely. "Do you hear me!"

Lyn, Max and Sam watched the whole scene with Kuwabara futilely attacking the seal. This gave Lyn an idea. She turned towards her two brothers.

"You guys! I have a plan, but it's a long shot. You see Kuwabara's spirit sword? It's not strong enough. We're going to use our Kas' attacks to boost Kuwabara's Spirit Sword."

"Right! We got it, sis!" the twins replied.

"**WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!**"

"**LUSTER WAVE**!"

"**CHAOS BLAST**!"

Crying out at once, the siblings channeled the energy from their Kas. Lyn's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Sam's Chaos Emperor Dragon opened their mouths to release a double blast of energy, while Max's Black Luster Soldier released an energy wave with a swipe of his sword. The three attacks merged together at once and went directly for Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. The teen's eyes widened as the combined force of the siblings' Kas became the ultimate battery to empower his sword.

Then, to everyone's shock, the sword increased in size and elongated into a long, yellow, kitana-like blade. Kuwabara could feel the intense spirit power from the sword and held it firmly in his grip.

"INCREDIBLE!" Botan exclaimed.

"His Spirit Sword has increased! It should be strong enough to slice through the seal!" Genkai cried out.

"Do it, Kuwabara! Bring that seal down!" Cammy encouraged the teen.

"Wow, will that sword actually destroy the seal? This is intense!" Mokuba watched the events unfold.

"Use it, Kuwabara! Tear through the seal with your sword!" Kurama called out to the teen.

Looking intensely at the alien seal, Kuwabara's eyes narrowed and observed Draco advancing towards Yusuke's battered form. The Detective was at death's door and Kuwabara was not about to let the monster kill Yusuke. Unleashing a battle cry, Kuwabara swung his yellow blade across and sliced a hole in space-time.

Inside the seal, Draco came closer with one claw raised over Yusuke's fallen form. He was ready to deliver the finishing blow and end the life of Yusuke Urameshi. Then, without warning, another rip in space-time appeared and sliced through the monster's raised arm. Dracco unleashed a furious screech as his arm was cut clean off. Blood poured out of the limbless stump. With a few more quick slashes of his sword, Kuwabara disrupted the barrier and the seal faded away.

"What is this! How is possible?" Draco roared out. "Where did that come from!"

Glancing behind him, he found Kuwabara with his massive spirit blade in front of him. The demon's eyes fueled with rage and acidic saliva dropped out of his mouth.

"_THAT HUMAN DID THAT! What is this intense spirit energy I sense from him? He shouldn't even have this much power! That sword! That's what damaged me and broken through this supposedly impenetrable seal!"_

Yusuke slowly lifted his head up and looked across to see Kuwabara standing with a massive yellow blade. He sensed an increase of spirit power from out of Kuwabara's sword and gasped.

"Kuwabara...? You regained your spirit... energy?" Yusuke muttered weakly. "Good, now this bastard will... be out of our way..."

"Urameshi! You hang in there! I'm going to get you out!" Kuwabara called out to the fallen teen.

"You mean 'we', don't you, Kuwabara-kun?" Yui called out.

Kuwabara turned and found Yui being surrounded by a spiral of purple light. Her eyes were glowing intensely with a blue hue. Then, the unthinkable took place. Dark Gabumon's unconscious form was lifted off the ground by an unknown force and started spinning around Yui.

"Yui-chan! What's happening to you?" Kuwabara asked the little girl. "Your spirit energy is growing!"

"This is it, Hiei. Now we'll see the extent of this child's hidden potential," Kurama said.

"To think such a great power would come from a child?" Hiei muttered to himself with his eyes on Yui.

"Go for it, Yui-chan!" Aoshi, Cammy and Mokuba cried out at once.

"Oh boy, now this is going to be bad ass," Lyn smiled as she watched the girl surrounded by intense energy.

Everyone, including the Taiyoukai himself, watched with anticipation. Draco growled angrily as his eyes met Yui's. No fear displayed across the child's face as Dark Gabumon's body transformed into a cloud of data. Yui became basked in a bright aura of blue spirit energy and a dose of her partner's own data. Her ponytail came undone and her long hair was released with a strong wind blowing against it.

"Yui-chan...?" Yusuke's eyes widened as he watched the event unfold.

"**_TAIYOUKAI! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"_** Yui's voice changed into that of an older woman.

This strong presence behind the voice was enough to cause Draco to tremble. The Taiyoukai waited and couldn't get anywhere near the child's spirit aura.

"I can't even get close to her!" Draco bellowed out angrily.

Then all Yui had to say in reply were two words:

"**_BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!"_**

Upon stating that phrase, Yui was engulfed inside a purple cocoon barrier. Her body inside was undergoing a physical transformation all thanks to her fully awakened spirit energy and Dark Gabumon himself. They successfully merged within the girl and allowed her to access her fully fused battle mode. The Spirit Detectives watched in utter shock as the shell of the barrier cracked open. Then, in place of little Yui was a new figure. She landed gracefully down.

"Yu-Yui?" Aoshi gasped out. "Is that Yui-chan?"

"My, my, how she's grown!" Botan couldn't even utter another word.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! She has her own battle form just like I do!" Cammy stated. "What do you think, boys?"

Aoshi and Mokuba were completely speechless. They had never expected this kind of change with Yui.

"She and Dark Gabumon actually merged into one begin!" Kurama stated. "Along with awakening her dormant power, Yui has become stronger than all of us now."

"How can a child have this much power?" Hiei wondered.

With all eyes on Yui's new form, she stood at least 5'5". Her skin was slightly darker and tan. Her entire body was covered by black armor, excluding a few sections where purple patches of a cloth were revealed. Her hands and upper sections of her arms were also covered with black armor. On her right shoulder was the metallic armored face of a wolf. It, too, was black with a snout protruding and crimson eyes displayed. A sword with a red and yellow handle was sheathed across her back and a long, bushy black wolf tail waved around. Her face was humanoid with black streaks covering her cheeks. The female's hair was long, silver and straight. Wrapped around her forehead was a black band with wolf ears sticking at the sides and protruding through her hair. Intensely glowing crimson eyes were revealed. This was Yui's new battle form as she took a battle stance and unsheathed her sword.

She then spoke out in a calm manner to declare her official name, **"LADY LUPIN!"**

"Lady Lupin!" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock. "Yui-chan? I can't believe that's really you!"

"Heh, somehow I knew that kid had it in her but I never knew she could do this," Genkai smiled as she observed Lady Lupin.

"You think she's strong enough to take that Taiyoukai?" Botan asked the old woman.

"As a matter of fact, I have no doubt she can."

"Go for it, Yui-chan! Let that ugly creep have it!" Cammy cheered her friend on.

"Be careful, Yui-chan. Even if you are stronger, this monster is no doubt vicious," Aoshi whispered to himself. "I have to admit you look pretty cool out there in that new form. Lady Lupin, indeed."

Draco slowly stalked away from the aura that Lady Lupin was giving off. The female gripped her sword's handle and narrowed her eyes towards the Taiyoukai. Turning another corner she found Yusuke lying on the ground with bruises and blood dripping out of his mouth. The female set her glance back on Draco and channeled her spirit energy throughout her body.

"This is powerful spirit energy! Far stronger than I imagined!" Draco roared. "No matter! I'll dispatch you just as I did to the Spirit Detective! I'll devour you and your energy!"

"It'll only take me fifty seconds to wipe you out of existence," the female declared.

"Ha! You must be joking! You dispatch me in fifty seconds?"

"Yeah, sorry, I should have said thirty seconds. I forgot to take your missing arm into account. My apologizes," Lady Lupin smirked. "Now keep your eye on me!"

As soon as she said that, she VANISHED out of sight. This threw everyone, including Draco, off guard. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei tried following her movements but to no avail. Draco stopped dead cold as a single blade stroke flashed through his other arm. The demon howled out with a blood-curling roar. Then, another blade stroke sliced through the demon's torso with ease. Draco gasped as his body was cleaved in half. Large amounts of crimson poured right out of the halved stumps. The demon continued screaming out until Lady Lupin appeared in front of him.

"Game over."

With that said, Lady Lupin gathered enough spirit energy through her right hand and thrust it forward. A large beam of intense spirit energy expanded across and completely engulfed the dying Taiyoukai. Draco's screams echoed out for one last time before his charred corpse dropped to the ground. Nothing remained but burnt flesh and bones in place of the once powerful Taiyoukai. Lady Lupin let out a deep sigh of relief and descended down.

Yusuke was dumbfounded at the turn of events he had just seen. Not only did Kuwabara achieve a more powerful Spirit Sword but Yui had unlocked her hidden power. Also she managed to fuse with Dark Gabumon to achieve a new form.

"Yui-chan, I can't... believe what just happened," Yusuke muttered as he tried to move.

Sheathing her sword, Lady Lupin kicked a piece of the demon's burnt flesh and turned around to find Yusuke lying down.

"Yusuke-kun!" the female called out as she rushed over by his side.

"This is truly unbelievable!" Botan exclaimed. "Even I'm speechless. Genkai, is this is the girl's unlocked potential?"

"Yes, and Draco paid a heavy price for hurting her close friends," the old woman nodded in reply.

"Yui-chan, that was SO awesome!" Cammy jumped up excitedly. "Aoshi-kun, wasn't that great?"

"Yeah, that Yui-chan is so great! Now all we have to see is your Digital Priestess form, Cammy-chan," Aoshi smiled.

"Heh, well, I'll find a way to get that power back sooner or later. Don't worry, Aoshi-kun."

Slowly lifting his head up with Lady Lupin's gentle touch, Yusuke looked right up into her face and barely managed to smile. Her crimson eyes softened as she held Yusuke close to him.

"Yusuke-kun, I'm so glad you're all right," the female stroked the teen's face.

"Little Yui, is that you? I can't believe it," Yusuke stifled a chuckle.

"I already made short work of that monster. He won't be coming back."

"So, are you and your digi-buddy really merged into one?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Lady Lupin smiled as she put an arm around Yusuke. "Come on. Everyone's worried about us and we can get Genkai to fix you up."

"Thanks, Yui-chan. Though, I have to say that you've really GROWN," Yusuke joked about her height and 'figure'.

Slightly blushing, Lady Lupin giggled and walked across with Yusuke. The Orichalcos seal died down in a matter of moments and dispersed. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Lyn, Max and Sam all gathered to greet the newly transformed Yui.

"Wow, how cool! You really are little Yui?" Lyn observed the lady warrior's form. "That was awesome how you handled that demon!"

"And a really strong one no less!" Max nodded.

"Hey, Kuwabara, how did your new sword come out?" Sam asked the teen.

"Yes, I've never seen that before, Kuwabara," Kurama said. "It appeared you were using some form of dimensional sword that can cut down barriers."

"Yeah, everyone else had a difficult time with those seals," Mokuba pointed out. "It's like the past is coming back to haunt me."

"It seems you know more about these seals, Mokuba," Botan approached the boy. "What else can you tell us?"

"Well, Yugi defeated the enemy that was using these things. Though, given all these attacks, this one might have come from the aliens that have been attacking our city."

"Yes, I've been hearing reports of these creatures attacking many sections of the world and releasing green beams of intense power," Genkai informed everyone. "Yusuke, you and everyone are facing an enemy like none other. Toguro was a walk in the park compared to this new threat. You could be facing legions of armies of these powerful beings."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads-up, grandma," Yusuke replied as he tried ignoring the excruciating pain.

"Well, we have Yui here, as well Lady Lupin! I'm sure she can handle anything after crushing that demon!" Aoshi assured the older woman.

"No, I'm afraid it won't be enough."

"What? That's crazy," Mokuba gasped out. "But that thing was a handful even for Yusuke and the guys, but Lady Lupin sliced through him like he was nothing!"

"Clearly you haven't seen what we've been through, kid," Hiei said as he kept an eye on Lady Lupin. _"Another individual stronger than me? I didn't think it was possible."_

"Now, what we need to do is plan before we are to approach the enemy," Kurama suggested. "First, let's get your wounds treated Yusuke."

"Then we'll plot out how we should approach these alien creeps," Lyn said. "There's going to be a lot of them. So I say we best watch ourselves."

"With me around, I should be more than enough to take care of some of those armies," Lady Lupin stated.

"That's right and you've got the boys to help you out. Though, we need to get them healed," Cammy stated. "Genkai, if you don't mind I'd like to help the boys with healing."

"Yes, that would be quite helpful, Cammy."

Aoshi walked over to the towering Lady Lupin and hugged her leg. The female lowered down and embraced the boy in her arms.

"Thanks for getting rid of that monster, Yui-chan."

"No problem, Aoshi-kun. So, how do you like my new form? I kicked a lot of butt, didn't I?"

"That you did! You were great! Now there won't be any demon that will ever touch you!"

"Well, I couldn't go that far. I know I'm strong but I'll bet there are even stronger demons out there somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. That's just it. I don't know what kind of monsters we'll be facing," Lady Lupin sighed. "Now, let's get the boys healed up and we'll get back home. Man, I hope your dad hasn't found out yet."

"Found out about my son sneaking out of the house without his father's permission?" a man's voice called out.

Everyone gasped and turned to find Okami Inuki. His eyes were crossed with a mix of anger and disappointment. He looked to Aoshi and then each of the Spirit Detectives.

"Oh great, now we're in trouble!" Cammy exclaimed.

"Mr. Inuki, look we can explain," Kuwabara tried to calm the man down.

"Explain how you managed to sneak my son out when he's not supposed to leave the house?"

"But how did you manage to find us here?" Botan asked. "We traveled out so far out!"

"I am a Lycan, ferry woman," Okami glanced at the girl and cleared his throat. "My sense of smell is strong and I can easily smell my son's scent. It was an easy task for me."

"Ok, you've got us. You came to take back your son?" Yusuke winced.

"Feh, dogs of Enma. I knew you were behind this," Okami snorted at the sight of the Detectives. "So, did they hire you to kidnap children? How low has Enma become?"

"Look! This has nothing to do with King Enma!" Yusuke spat out.

"That's right! Yui was the one who asked Aoshi to come and the boy made his choice!" Botan explained. "He didn't have to go but he chose to come for Yui's sake!"

"That's right, sir. We didn't know this demon was going to attack this shrine. In fact, it was..."

"Yui that slew the Taiyoukai," Okami nodded his head. " I see she gained a new power with her awakened spiritual awareness."

"You know about the Taiyoukai?" Kuwabara asked the middle-aged man.

"I know a lot more about the Makai than you boys can imagine," Okami stated promptly.

"Perhaps you'd care to discuss this?" Genkai suggested.

"Unfortunately, it's gotten bad in Tokyo. The creatures are already unleashing a full scale invasion as we speak," Okami sighed sadly. "I've hid my wife in the basement of our home. She should be fine but I suggest we return back to Tokyo."

"But that's crazy! You said yourself the city is under siege!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, but there are still safe avenues to hide within."

"Ok, we'll accept but there's just two problems. How do we get there from where we are at? We're hours from Tokyo," Kurama stated.

"Oh, well, I can try to teleport us there," Lady Lupin spoke up.

"Wait, since when do you have teleporting abilities?" Lyn asked the female warrior.

"I used it when I was fighting that demon. I didn't just phase out," Lady Lupin explained. "I actually teleported from one spot to another. I think I could use that and take us back to Tokyo."

"Then, let's do that, Yui-chan," Mokuba nodded. "Besides, I'm worried about my brother."

"Me, too. I also have a brother out there and no doubt he's fighting those monsters with his friends," Lady Lupin said.

"Ok, but I suggest we go and get Keiko first," Yusuke suggested. "If the aliens are invading, she can't defend herself. Yui, I've taken you to see Keiko and her family. You remember where it's at?"

"I sure do, Yusuke-kun. She's such a sweet girl," Lady Lupin smiled.

"Well, of course, since you're a girl and she would get along with you just fine," Kuwabara remarked.

"Hey, watch your mouth there, Kuwabara," Botan crossed her arms. "At least Yui-chan is more polite!"

"In any case, we had better get going," Lyn suggested. "If you need to get your friends out of there, we need to hurry."

"Also, we need to make sure to pick up my sister along the way," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Kuwabara," Genkai nodded. "We'll need her spirit senses, too."

"Everyone, if I'm going to teleport all of us then I need for you to gather around me," Lady Lupin asked from everyone.

"Right and I hope Keiko is still there for us to seek shelter," Yusuke nodded in reply. "Damn, I need to get my body healed up."

"Yes, our bodies will need to be healed if we are required to enter combat again," Kurama said. "It is imperative."

"Then, crowd around. Mr. Inuki, will that be okay? Look, we're sorry about Aoshi, but this is serious. If those monsters are invading our home, then we have to go and defend the people. That includes our families. You have your wife there waiting for you."

"Yes, now, I don't have any sympathy for those who serve under Enma, but we all share a common enemy," Okami said as he looked towards his son. "Aoshi, shall we get going?"

"Yes, but how did you get here anyway?"

"By bus," The elder man simply stated.

"Oh, I see," the boy nodded. "I'm sorry for sneaking out like that."

"You were in good hands, Aoshi. You had Yui-chan, Cammy-chan and Mokuba-chan keeping you company. Yusuke, I'm sorry we came off the wrong foot but we must really work together if we are to survive this."

"If you're willing to put your differences aside and forget about any vendetta you may have with Enma," Kurama stated.

"For this once, I think I can put up with you, Spirit Detectives," Okami sighed.

"Well, nice of you to put that way," Yusuke scoffed. "Ready to get us out of here, Yui-chan?"

"Yeah, now gather around me everyone. This is going to be instant. I just hope it works," Lady Lupin said as she closed her eyes.

As everyone crowded around the female, Okami kept an eye on Yusuke and his friends. Hiei and Kurama glared at the Lycan carefully without taking their eyes off him. Lady Lupin concentrated long enough as energy rings encircled everyone in the group. Then, in a split second, Lady Lupin and her friends were transported out from the site. They would find themselves returned back to Tokyo, specifically, in front of Keiko's family's restaurant. However, they would need to hurry and gather their friends soon before the Rajita invaders would arrive.

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/10:45 PM**

Managing to escape the sight of the invaders in the city, Sailor Moon arrived at the site of Hikawa Shrine. She gasped out as she found her fellow Senshi lying around the shrine. Sailor Uranus was found still pinned against a tree and completely out of it while the other Sailors were laid sprawled with their energy drained. Sailor Moon rushed over towards their sides and kneeled down.

"You guys! What happened here!" Sailor Moon cried out with horror. "How did this happen?"

"Sailor... Moon..." the faint voice of Sailor Mars uttered. "Watch out... for Rajita..."

"What Rajita? Did one just attack you guys? Where is it?"

Suddenly, before Sailor Moon had to chance to listen to Mars, Tuxedo Kamen was shown flying out of the bushes and landed hard against the concrete ground. The Odango-haired girl ran over towards her loved one's side and held him to her side.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Are you all right?" Moon asked her lover with worry.

"Sailor... Moon, you have to watch out. There's a Rajita that has drained the energy of the other Sailor Senshi. She managed to defeat them and even I didn't stand a chance."

"What? Where is it?"

"Sailor Moon! Behind you!"

As soon as he said that, Sailor Moon spun around and looked right up at Nagah. The female general looked down at the Moon Princess and delivered a boot to Kamen's face. With the male knocked out by her boot, Sailor Moon was left to face Nagah. She looked over behind Nagah to find Luna and Artemis laid out.

"Luna! Artemis!"

"What's the matter, sweetie? I hope I didn't bruise your little boy toy's pretty little face," Nagah chuckled. "Ugh, to think you're going out with a guy like him? Talk about bad taste in men. He's nothing compared to my lordship!"

"Who are you? Are you the one who did this to my friends? You did this to Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said with faint anger in her tone. "That was low of you!"

"No, it's the way I fight, Princess Serenity," Nagah crossed her arms.

"Draining the power and energy of my friends is low! Why? You can't fight my friends with your own powers?"

"Nah, I beat the living hell out of them before I drained their energy. Even your mighty Sailor Soldiers couldn't hope to hang with me! Though, only one managed to leave a mark on me, small that it was," Nagah said as she glared down at Sailor Mars.

"You said you drained my friends' energy and took their powers? I'm still not convinced you did this!"

"Oh, you want some proof, princess?" Nagah smiled as her flashed a fiery aura and uttered a Shinto chant.

Sailor Moon gasped as she became familiar with this chant and looked down at the fallen Miko. Turning back towards Nagah, Sailor Moon's face twisted with anger.

"You hurt Mars-chan, you witch!" Sailor Moon cried out at the Rajita general.

"Usagi, now is that anyway you want to talk to your closest friend?" Nagah spoke in a Sailor Mars-like manner as flames shot out of the general's hands.

"Her flames! You have no right to wield her sacred flames!"

Nagah forged a bow and an arrow out of the flames. She aimed her target directly for the Moon Princess and chuckled.

"Kind of ironic that your closest friend's weapon will be the one to end your pathetic life," Nagah smiled. "Now, say your prayers, you bitch."

"Nagah! That will be enough fun and games for you!" a dark, frightening bellow called out. "I shall be the one to take Queen Serenity's daughter."

Quickly responding to this voice, Nagah smiled and looked up to find Kaiser Ghidorah levitating above the shrine. The warlord's arms were crossed and his glowing green eyes were staring down Sailor Moon with intensity. He felt his blood boil and the bloodlust of revenge overcome his sanity. Every time he glimpsed Sailor Moon, he saw Queen Serenity in her place. Clenching his fists, the Rajita leader descended down and let out a deep sigh.

The Moon Princess was completely speechless at the presence of the Rajita warlord. His menacing presence was nothing she had seen before. His face was concealed underneath a steel mask. Nagah squealed happily and bowed down before her lordship.

"Lord Ghidorah, I apologize for being selfish like that. Yes, the Moon Princess is specifically meant for you to kill. Forgive me."

"All is forgiven, my general. I see you've already dispatched Princess Serenity's whores and her knight in shining armor," Ghidorah acknowledged his general. "Excellent work. I'll be sure to give you what you desire, Nagah."

"My lord! Thank you!" Nagah smiled and stepped aside to make room for the warlord.

Now, the face-off had finally come after a few thousand years in the making. Ghidorah glanced towards the daughter of the late-Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon felt her body stiffen with fear as she felt an unknown yet frightening aura coming from the Rajita warlord. She hasn't felt this amount of fear since Galaxia. Kaiser Ghidorah's eyes flashed green and immediately they turned red. Raw hatred fueled through the villain's body for every image of Queen Serenity that replayed in his mind.

"Yes, you are the daughter of Queen Serenity. Those eyes are a dead give away," Ghidorah chuckled as he raised his claws right hand. "This is perfect. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"So, you must be Kaiser Ghidorah," Sailor Moon spoke in a serious yet intimidated manner. "You're the one who's responsible for the problems you've been giving my friends and the people of Earth. Whatever grudge you have, you take up with me. They did nothing to you."

"No, but this is the fault of your mother, the Queen."

"What do you mean? How is it I don't remember you? I only recall Queen Beryl attacking the Moon Kingdom!"

"Yes, but I attacked long before Queen Beryl's siege. As you can see, the last time I ventured into Earth was nearly ten thousand years ago. I recall you as a little child clinging to your dear mother's side. It was your mother using the power of the Silver and Moon Heart Crystals."

"Moon Heart Crystal?"

"Yes, your mother had given you both items since you were the heir to her throne. I see that you are holding the Silver Crystal on your brooch where your power is locked," Ghidorah pointed directly to the Moon Princess. "Now, I didn't come here to chit-chat. I found what I'm looking for; one, your crystals, two, your soul, and three, your corpse, lying under my feet."

"Those are some bold claims, you monster," Sailor Moon stated as she pulled out her rod. "You really intend to carry out your threats?"

"I don't intend, Princess Serenity. I **_WILL_** carry them out!" Ghidorah growled underneath his face mask.

"Funny you say that. Beryl failed to defeat me, as did the Doom Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia and Galaxia. They couldn't defeat me."

"Yes, but you had the help of your Senshi and loved ones. There's no one left to protect you, dear Princess Serenity. You're all on your own!"

Sailor Moon knew Ghidorah was right. She was all alone. Her Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and the cats were all lying on the ground as a result of Nagah's assault.

"Yes, you have nobody left to protect you, princess," Nagah giggled. "My lordship will not fail like the enemies you've faced. He will succeed!"

Focusing his full attention on Sailor Moon, Ghidorah stalked towards her with his claws glistening and his eyes flashing intensely with a red hue. Sailor Moon was in for the fight of her life without her friends.

"_No, I can't use my Silver Crystal or I'll die. But I can't let this monster get away with what he and his people have done!"_

Slowly moving about, Sailor Mars opened her eyes to find her beloved facing off with Kaiser Ghidorah. The glimpse of the terrifying warlord was enough to send chills down the Miko's spine. His dark presence was scarier than anything her spiritual awareness could feel.

"_Is... Is that monster with the terrifying energy Kaiser Ghidorah? Oh Kami... No! Sailor Moon! You can't win against this monster! Don't fight him!"_

"C'mon, Princess Serenity, where is your courage?" Ghidorah questioned the female. "Are you truly spineless? Even your mother had more gall to stand up to me! But I'm at my prime! If she were alive, she would be dead under my feet!"

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh? Well, why do I sense doubt in your heart?" the warlord stifled a sinister chuckle. "You are quite the joker, Princess Serenity. But I **_AM NOT_** joking! I will end your pathetic life!"

"Ghidorah, for sending your warrior to resort to cowardly and dishonorable action on my Senshi, I will make you pay!" Sailor Moon declared as an intense pink light swirled around her and tears pouring down her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try! If I were you, I'd pay attention!"

As Ghidorah said that, he instantly vanished out of sight and teleported behind Sailor Moon. The female gasped and spun around to find Ghidorah towering over her. His eyes flared intensely. Sailor Moon jumped back and pointed her rod directly towards him. A powerful flow of magic channeled through the rod. Moon became engulfed by a purifying pink and strong aura. Her angelic blue eyes locked directly towards Ghidorah's.

"I sense no good in you, Ghidorah. I can't hope to reform you. You leave me no choice. If you won't change your ways, I'll get rid of you to protect this planet! For the Moon Kingdom, the Queen, the people of Earth, my friends and Tuxedo Kamen, I will **_PUNISH_** you!"

"Punish me, you say? I've endured enough punishment for the humiliation your mother inflicted on my empire! For that, I will stain my hands with your blood!"

"Then, prepare to meet your end at the hands of her daughter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as the purifying light of her Silver Crystal glowed intensely.

As soon as they sensed the power of the Silver Crystal, the Senshi slowly lifted themselves up and gasped at the sight. Sailor Moon was standing away from Kaiser Ghidorah with her Silver Crystal emitting a heavenly, white light.

"What is that? Is that monster Kaiser Ghidorah!" Sailor Venus gasped out.

"Worse yet, Sailor Moon is preparing to use the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"Sailor Moon, don't use the Silver Crystal! That's what he wants!" Sailor Mars screamed out.

"Is she really that... stupid?" Sailor Uranus muttered as she tried to break free. "Even she knows she'll die!"

"Sailor Moon! Stop! You're only giving in to what he wants!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

Ignoring the pleas of her friends, Sailor Moon kept her full attention on Kaiser Ghidorah and pointed her rod directly for his dark heart. Her eyes narrowed for the intended target and she let out a small chant. Ghidorah stood his ground without worry and dropped his arms to the side.

"SAILOR MOON! STOP!" Sailor Mars tried to get up but slumped over.

"_The intense power of the Silver Crystal is just as I remembered it. The Queen used it and the Moon Heart Crystal to drive my empire away into the dark abyss. Feh, I've always hated that wench and her idealisms. It will be a pleasure to take what I need. Princess Serenity, you still cannot grasp the full power of the Silver Crystal. It has a price to pay and there's nothing you can do to prevent yourself from dying. Rest assured it will be me that delivers the fatal blow."_

"Kaiser Ghidorah, I don't want you here and I don't want to see you again! With the power of my Silver Crystal, I'll banish you and your forces to the darkness where you belong!" Sailor Moon spun her rod around and pointed it at the Rajita warlord.

Ghidorah simply stepped out into a battle stance and unleashed a bright green aura around his body. The villain waited in anticipation for the Moon Princess to implement her attack.

"Don't do it!" screamed Sailor Venus.

"YOU CAN'T WIN! STOP!" Sailor Mars screamed.

"SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out to his lover.

"**_SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"_** Sailor Moon called out as she fired a massive sphere of pink energy with heavenly feathers fluttering across.

Everyone watched the Moon Princess release her attack directly towards Ghidorah. Moon concentrated more of her power and summoned the energy of her Silver Crystal. A white beam shot across and mixed with her attack. Nagah watched as she clasped her hands into a prayer for Ghidorah. The warlord waited for the intense attack to draw closer and closer. Finally, with the combined force hurtling closer, Ghidorah unleashed a strong green aura to shield himself from the attack. Effortlessly, Ghidorah pushed his green barrier against Moon's finishing beam, which was the combination of her Moon Rod's attack and the Silver Crystal's light. The sheer magnitude of power caused the ground under their feet to tremble. Sailor Moon strained and watched Ghidorah overpower her combined force with extreme ease, a feat rarely ever achieved. Many galactic foes have fallen to this magnitude of power but not Ghidorah. This was his time to achieve victory, which he has long yearned for.

The villain laughed out as he displayed his overwhelming power.

"What! No! That's impossible!" Sailor Moon gasped out in horror.

Throwing his arms out, Ghidorah's barrier expanded and completely dissipated Moon's attack. The Rajita warlord used his green aura to consume Moon's purifying light. A wave of overwhelming force pushed out from under Ghidorah's feet. He raised his right hand above his head and went about releasing the consumed energy from Sailor Moon. He sent the intense energy force soaring into the heavens above and watched as the energy exploded into a blinding multi-color flash. Ghidorah had performed what no other villain before him, with the exception of Galaxia, and that was to overpower the Moon Princess' Silver Crystal energy. Sailor Moon's mouth widened and her legs stiffened with fear. The Senshi couldn't believe this turn of events.

"He... He managed to overpower Sailor Moon's attack!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Kamen winced as he tried to lift himself up.

"No, it didn't even faze him?" Sailor Mercury whispered under her breath.

"Sailor Moon, stop this. You can't win," Sailor Mars dragged herself across in hopes of reaching out to her leader. "Sailor Moon..."

"You call that an attack, Moon Princess?" Ghidorah stifled a laugh. "How pathetic. Even the Queen wielded stronger power than what you demonstrated. You didn't tap into the full depth of the Silver Crystal's potential. That is important if you hope to defeat me. Alas, you have no hopes of ever defeating me."

"No, but how were you able to..." Sailor Moon couldn't even hope to move.

"No, let me show you how to use power properly," Ghidorah stated and raised his right hand, which glowed with intense green energy. "Your soul will be my ultimate prize, Princess Serenity. Say goodbye!"

The Rajita overlord's body was coated with the same green aura as before. A smug look crossed the villain's face as he prepared to attack Sailor Moon head on. The Moon Princess trembled in fear and couldn't even move her legs. The Sailor Senshi each stood tall while attempting to regain their footing.

"I... I can't even stop him with my own power combined with the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Moon whispered. "Just what is this guy made of?"

"Sailor Moon! Please, don't lose hope!" Sailor Mars called out to the Senshi leader.

"Ah, shut up!" Nagah came rushing at the Miko and slammed a knee into her gut. "You should stay down like the little lap dog you are!"

"MARS!" the Senshi called out at once.

"I won't lose hope..." the raven-haired girl spat out saliva mixed with blood. "Not for my Moon Princess..."

"Well, that's just sad. She's about to die and yet you still believe in her? Just give kissing up to that whore," Nagah crossed her arms and taunted the flame Senshi. "I just don't understand why you cling to her ideals, Mars."

"Because she is the one who will bring a bright future."

"You Senshi have no future. No past and no present. Your fates are in our hands," Ghidorah spoke out with his eyes still locked onto Sailor Moon's. "This is the Rajita's time to oversee the universe."

"You're wrong... In the end you will fail," Sailor Pluto spoke out. "I still foresee your demise, Ghidorah."

"Humph, Guardian of Time, even you couldn't have predicted our arrival on Earth. I see you may be the only Senshi to retain the memories of the Great War myself and the queen waged on each other."

"What! Is this true, Pluto?" Sailor Venus asked the elder Senshi.

"Pluto?" Sailor Neptune spoke up with her arm around Uranus.

"This can't be for real, right? Why didn't you tell us you hold memories of that war?" Sailor Uranus glared at Pluto.

The Guardian of Time remained silent despite the questions and closed her eyes. She seemingly knew everything from the start and did not reveal the fact that she retained the memories of the past.

"Well, it seems I was right after all. Only the Guardian of Time would retain the memories of my war against Queen Serenity, but she managed to keep the information confidential," Ghidorah chuckled. "Even if you had told them sooner, it still wouldn't have mattered. I still would have come down and taken care of Princess Serenity myself. Then, your last hope would be lost and my armies would have overtaken this planet. Alas, I still managed to implement a successful invasion and here I stand now ready to take the Moon Princess' life."

"We won't let you get away with it..." Sailor Mars spoke out with her eyes locked onto Ghidorah. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Such idle threats, you vermin, but I came here for the Princess. Now, Princess Serenity, it is time," Ghidorah's stalked towards Sailor Moon with his hand coated with green energy.

"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi cried out at once.

Just as Sailor Moon took a battle stance with her Moon Rod, Ghidorah chuckled in amusement and vanished out of sight. Then...

_**BAM!**_

Sailor Moon jolted back as flashes of light pounded across her body with rapid succession. Each devastating blow was taking a toll upon the female's body. The light streak formed a crisscross and knocked Sailor Moon completely back.

Reappearing above the Moon warrior, Ghidorah came down with a claw slash across Sailor Moon's left arm. The claws of the warlord tore through her outfit and sunk deep into her flesh. Sailor Moon screamed out in excruciating pain with blood juicing out of the wound. Ghidorah swiftly landed on his feet and stabbed his claws deep into her abdomen. With each blood curling scream, the Sailor Senshi were poised to attack at once. Tuxedo Kamen sprung to his feet and charged ahead to attack Ghidorah.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Ghidorah simply waved out a hand and sent an overwhelming invisible force to knock Tuxedo Kamen back with relative ease.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sailor Jupiter screamed out as she tried charging ahead.

"Nuh uh! Not so fast!" Nagah stopped in front of Jupiter and knocked her away with a fist into the Senshi's stomach.

Ghidorah pulled his claws right out of Moon's abdomen and noticed his claws soaked in her own blood. This managed to appease the Rajita leader enough to unleash a bone-crunching punch into Moon's chest with his left fist. He gripped the girl's neck with his right hand and held her up like a trophy. Her eyes were filled with tears and her pupils were slightly fading.

"LET HER GO!" Sailor Mars called out as she tried summoning forth her flames.

The female general saw this coming and delivered a martial arts kick to knock the Miko right off her feet. She turned to find Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury walking towards Ghidorah. She blitzed towards them and knocked them back with headlock takedowns. Sailor Uranus threw out a punch, which was countered by Nagah. She kneed Uranus in the face and turned to deliver a leg sweep to Neptune. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn charged the Rajita general. Nagah vanished and appeared in front of them. The general gave both females vicious head butts to their faces.

Ghidorah threw Sailor Moon down and was excited by the fact that he was overpowering her. Then came the moment he was waiting for. The Moon Princess rose to her feet not by her own strength but through the Silver Crystals' own power. Her eyes were faded but the Silver Crystal was glowing intensely. A sinister grin crossed Ghidorah's face and his green aura expanded out once again.

"Princess Serenity, game over for you."

With that said Ghidorah launched himself across at Sailor Moon. The Senshi, the cats and Tuxedo Kamen all lifted their heads up to witness what will turn out to be the most heartbreaking and horrifying moments. All of them cried out for their beloved to move aside from Kaiser Ghidorah's incoming attack

"_**SAILOR MOON!"**_

"_**USA-KO!"  
**_

"_**USAGI-CHAN!"**_

"**_USAGI!" _**the Miko was the final voice to scream out.**_ "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_**

With one second left before impact, Sailor Moon turned to face her loved ones for one last moment. Looking across at the ones she loved and called her own family, she realized that this was her last stand. Then came the unexpected. Ghidorah's clawed hand stabbed right directly where the Silver Crystal was glowing and pierced through the flesh. Moon let out a horrifying gasp cry as blood emerged from the wound inflicted on her chest. There was an instant flash of light but it soon faded back inside the crystal.

Sailor Mars was the first to react to this horrifying image of her best friend being slain right in front of her. Soon, everyone else was sporting the same expressions. Each of their hearts immediately stopped beating as if time itself had frozen. All of the Sailor Senshi and the cats couldn't even utter a single word. Tuxedo Kamen raised his head to the sky and roared out in rage.

"_**USAGI!"

* * *

**_

**Crystal Tokyo/1000 Years in the Future**

Within the royal palace of Crystal Tokyo, a family could be seen taking a stroll along the grounds. The middle of the three figures was a black-haired man. The man wore a grayish-blue tuxedo with medallions adorned on the left side of his chest and around his neck. A gray flowing cape draped across his back, and his eyes where hidden behind a white mask. He wore white gloves, and his right hand held a royal scepter. This was King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. On either side of him were his wife and daughter, Queen Serenity II and Princess Usagi, who was better known to her friends in the past as Chibi-Usa.

Suddenly, the queen fell to her knees and grasped at her chest.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asked his wife.

"Mom?" Chibi-Usa started before she, too fell to the ground in pain.

"Small Lady!" the king called out. Much to his horror, the bodies of his wife and daughter were disappearing into thin air. Suddenly, visions of Sailor Moon being slain by Kaiser Ghidorah flashed through the king's mind. He heard the women's last cries before they faded from existence.

"Endymion!"

"Daddy!"

Then, without warning, the landscape started to morph from the beautiful Crystal Tokyo into an apocalyptic battlefield. The flowers and trees gave way to dirt roads and crumbled buildings. The sky turned from a cheerful blue into a bloody crimson.

"I don't like the looks of this," King Endymion said aloud. "Just what is going on?"

* * *

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/11:00 PM**

Time seemed to stand still as Ghidorah held up Sailor Moon's limp form. The girl's eyes were closed with blood staining her top. Tears dried up on her cheeks and the power of her Silver Crystal returned inside the sacred item. The Moon Princess lost her Sailor form and was reverted back to her civilian clothes. Usagi Tsukino was motionless and without life in her innocent body. The Senshi's worst nightmare had finally been realized. Tuxedo Kamen reached out for his beloved but was stopped by Nagah. Ghidorah collected a ball of spirit energy from out of Usagi's chest. The soul of the Moon Princess was then absorbed into the green gem embedded on Ghidorah's chest. Three nasty wounds spewed red blood and dripped on the ground in ooze.

Everyone was horrified and saddened by this turn of events. Their one hope had been slain by the evil warlord and done with quick succession. They felt no life force from within Usagi's limp body. Their eyes were covered in tears, but the one that was hurt the most was the Miko Senshi. Mars witnessed the death of not just a leader but a girl she considered her closest friend.

"Usagi... It can't be... Usagi... You can't be dead..." Sailor Mars clenched her fists tightly and threw her head up while screaming out. **_"USAGI! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"_**

The warlord only laughed. "Hahaha! Fate told me this day would come, and Fate told me I would lose. But you know what I say to Fate? FUCK YOU!"

With a flick of his wrist, Ghidorah pulled his hand from Usagi's chest, taking the Silver Moon Crystal with it. He raised it over his face mask and allowed drops of her blood to pour down his throat. This sickening display caused the Senshi to turn away from the Rajita warlord. He placed the Silver Crystal inside his armored right glove for safe keeping.

"Humph, I suppose I'll collect the Moon Heart Crystal from her once I bring her body to my ship," Ghidorah stated. "I have what I need: the Silver Crystal, her soul and her corpse as a trophy. The great god Leviathan shall be pleased to have you as the greatest sacrifice I can offer."

"We have at last achieved what we have been searching for, my lord. The Rajita are victorious," Nagah bowed her head in respect to her warlord.

"Yes, Nagah. Now let us return to the ship. We have what we've been looking for and these weaklings here won't make any difference to me. I'll have soldiers come over and slaughter what's left of them."

"Yes, my lord, I'll be sure to radio them in," Nagah nodded as she pulled out her comunication device.

Before Ghidorah had a chance to move, he stopped to feel the presence of the other Senshi. They were all weakened but nonetheless able to stand. He looked over his shoulder and grunted out of annoyance.

"You vermin just won't learn to stay down, won't you?" the warlord faced the Senshi. "You eight are too weak to matter to me anymore. Soon, my men will exterminate the trash I've left behind."

"Call us trash if you will, but we're not going to let you leave," Sailor Jupiter muttered with her eyes narrowing and fists clenching.

"We weren't chosen as her protectors for nothing," Sailor Venus stated.

"Don't you underestimate us, Ghidorah," spoke Sailor Mercury.

"As a Senshi of the Outer Solar System, my ideals may differ from hers but we share the common desire to see your wicked kind vanquished," Sailor Neptune said with slight venom in her voice.

"You're going to get yours, Ghidorah, count on it," Sailor Uranus faced the Rajita warlord with intense anger.

"I have foreseen your fate. You will no longer be of this universe," Sailor Pluto declared.

"May the silence befall your future," Sailor Saturn whispered darkly.

"You haven't won, Ghidorah. Not as long as we're still here," Tuxedo Kamen said as he lifted himself up.

"For murdering our beloved Usagi, we will not rest until you die by our hand!" Sailor Mars declared. "You took her away! BRING HER BACK TO US, YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!"

Ghidorah stopped as all eight Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen came limping towards him at a rapid pace. The warlord simply sighed out of frustration and put a hand out in front of them. He unleashed an invisible force wave that managed to knock back all but Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars. Ghidorah held Usagi slung over his right shoulder and came blitzing towards his four adversaries. Tuxedo Kamen threw out a fist directly at Ghidorah, which the warlord easily caught. He picked the man up by his hand and held him dangling. Delivering a sift boot into Kamen's gut, Ghidorah sent the man falling to the ground. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus unleashed a fury of punches. Ghidorah casually dodged them with ease. Jupiter attempted a spinning back kick, which the villain caught. He threw Jupiter overhead with one hand and slammed his tail across to knock a charging Sailor Uranus aside. Finally, it came down to Usagi's closest friend, Sailor Mars. The Miko jumped across and threw her anti-evil seal at the warlord. Ghidorah easily shot out a pair of eye beams to incinerate the parchment. Sailor Mars came charging at Ghidorah and screamed out in rage. She threw out several punches in order to catch Ghidorah off guard.

"Ha, just who do you think you're dealing with, child?" Ghidorah laughed out in amusement. "I'm Kaiser Ghidorah, you twit!"

The villain vanished out of sight again and instantly reappeared behind Sailor Mars. The Miko gasped out and turned around to be met with a back-handed slap. She was sent skidding across the ground. Ghidorah watched as the Miko was laid sprawled with bruises.

"A valiant effort to save your beloved, Princess Mars. Alas, it was all in vain," Ghidorah sighed. "Just give it up, there's no hope for your lost princess. Just accept death already."

"No..." the Miko whispered.

"What?"

Slowly lifting herself up, Sailor Mars looked up at the warlord with intense rage and Usagi's limp form was enough motivation for her to continue fighting a hopeless battle. Ghidorah was taken back by the girl's sheer resilience to continue.

"Surely you jest? You can't win. Just stay down like the dog you are," Ghidorah put his hand out in front of Sailor Mars.

"For Usagi, the future and the restoration of the Moon Kingdom, I will... not... give up," she muttered and spat out blood from her mouth.

"Mars, just stay down," Luna whispered as she struggled to stand.

"You're only going to join Usagi," Artemis muttered while his eyes closed and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Ghidorah simply laughed out in amusement and stalked towards the resilient Miko. Her eyes were nearly glazed over and parts of her body were broken. She didn't care about her own body or life. All that mattered was getting her friend back. Instant flashbacks of her friendship with Usagi crossed her mind. There was an instance where the two girls discussed their future and Mars remembered it as if it were yesterday.

-

"_Usagi, what's your dream for the future?"_

"_Well, I hadn't really thought about it, Rei-chan. What are your plans?"_

"_I want to become a singer, song writer, a model, a wonderful voice actress, and then..."_

"_And then?"_

"_Well the wife of someone I love! Usagi, you're going to marry Mamoru someday, right?"_

"_Um, well, how embarrassing."_

"_With a kind of score like that, it's embarrassing for Mamoru-san, too! Well studying isn't everything! Stay **cheerful**, Usagi! That's your most important trait!"_

-

Now, all hopes for Usagi's future were shattered in an instant. Tears swelled up in Mars' eyes as she erupted with an intense flame surrounding her body. The fire spun around into spirals and Ghidorah still remained amused by this second wind display by the Miko.

"_You can't be cheerful, Usagi, because this bastard took away your chance to be happy! He took away your chance to marry Mamoru-san! If you're not happy, then I will never be happy. Usagi, I will NOT let this bastard get away with what he's done! I will stop him at all costs!"_

"Well, this is amusing," Ghidorah chuckled and raised his right hand. "But I've HAD enough games, you worm!"

"Ghidorah, you took away the life of a girl who sought to make her dreams come true! I cannot allow you to take the most important person we cherish!"

"Too late, I just did, wench."

"The Eternal Flames burn through my heart, Ghidorah. I am the passionate warrior of the flames and I will see to it you burn eternally in HELL!" Sailor Mars charged across and forged her Flame Saber out of the flames encircling her. "I'm taking your head, you **_BASTARD!_**"

Watching Sailor Mars coming down onto him, Ghidorah raised his right hand and caught the sword with ease. Mars gasped out in shock as her flame sword dissipated. The warlord expanded the green barrier out and pushed the Miko away. The force sent her crashing to the ground and rolling across the dirt. She laid sprawled out and broken. Her eyes swelled with tears after getting a glimpse of Usagi across Ghidorah's shoulder.

"Miserable insect. What made you think you stood a chance against me? Feh, oh well," Ghidorah muttered and ascended off the ground. "Come, Nagah, let us return to the ship. We have what we're looking for."

"Yes, my lord!" Nagah bowed. "Bye, bye for now, girlies! Don't worry we managed to send some boys over to keep you company. Play nice!"

"Oh yes, play nice indeed," Ghidorah chuckled with Usagi's limp form on his shoulder and the Silver Crystal inside his glove.

The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and the cats watched as the villain flew up with their beloved leader in his clutches. They each lifted themselves up and called out the name of their leader.

"Usa-ko..." Tuxedo Kamen choked out as tears poured out of his eyes. "I've failed you. This can't be happening!"

"Usagi-chan!" the Inners screamed out.

"That bastard won't get away with this," Sailor Uranus roared while slamming her fists on the ground.

"Pluto, what now? Had you foreseen this happening?" Neptune asked the Time Guardian.

"Pluto?" Saturn looked up at the older woman.

The Guardian of Time remained silent and closed her eyes with tears pouring down. Kneeling over beside her guardian cat, Sailor Venus scooped Artemis up and busted into tears. Mars crawled over to scoop Luna into her arms and looked up into the heavens where a symbol of the Orichalcos was displayed and echoes of Ghidorah's laughter could be heard. The Miko slowly managed to kneel over and sobbed deeply. Her closest friend she shared her future with had now been taken away from her. Usagi was taken away in one assault planned by the Rajita warlord. With her eyes slightly tearing up, they flashed a slight crimson glow for an instant and then she let out one heartfelt scream for the whole metropolis to hear.

"_**USAGI!"**_

Unbeknownst to the heartbroken group, an ominous figure that appeared to be feminine watched with her eyes softened with sadness at the emotion the girls were displaying. In her right hand appeared to be a trident of some sort and her outfit appeared remotely similar to the Senshi's.

"I came too late, Lord Anubimon. I'm sorry for the loss, Senshi. But, now it is time for you to understand what we are truly fighting for. The time has come, Guardian of Time, to reveal all about our enemy."

-

**_The Rajita Invasion has begun and they have struck Earth hard upon the first wave. Every major human metropolis is on the verge of war against the incoming alien threat. Lives are being lost and souls are being taken by the masses. Ghidorah is hell bent on turning Earth into his own realm when it is all said and done._**

**_Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives barely managed to escape an attack by the Taiyoukai, Draco. All thanks in part of Yui unlocking her hidden potential and bio-merging with Dark Gabumon to become Lady Lupin. She has successfully slain the demon and saved her friends from certain death. In addition, Kuwabara has gained the ability to cut through seals and perhaps dimensions with an even stronger Spirit Sword. This is all thanks in part to Lyn and her two brothers. Okami has managed to find his son and Lady Lupin has teleported everyone back to Tokyo to rescue their other friends._**

**_The Tamers have been given the chance to find their families but can they find them before Rajita soldiers do?_**

**_Kaiba has started the KC-Hypnos project and it will no doubt become a useful tool to the Rajitas in time. But, just how it will affect the Digital World and Kaiba's Virtual World? What great change will take place within the order of the Digital Realms? How will this affect what's to come?_**

**_The four generals have set out to lead their armies across Tokyo to gather as many souls to reawaken their god, the Leviathan. They also managed to capture humans for Kuiiza's experiments._**

**_Perhaps in the most shocking turn of events, the Sailor Senshi were single-handedly defeated by Nagah – the female general of the Rajita army. Sailor Moon came but was easily defeated by Kaiser Ghidorah. With her Silver Crystal, soul and body in his grasp, the Rajita warlord has successfully completed the first part of his conquest. Using their last ounce of strength, the Senshi gave one more valiant effort before falling to the sheer might of Ghidorah. Sailor Moon, the next heir to the new Silver Moon Millennium, has been taken and hopes for the future have been shattered. _**

**_Is Sailor Pluto the only individual of the Senshi who has retained memories of the past wars with Ghidorah? And who is this mysterious girl who showed up at the moment Moon was taken? She apparently knows Anubimon. What role does she have in this and what revelation does she have for the Senshi concerning the Rajita?_**

_**Is there any way to recover from this devastating blow?**_

_**(Play Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days")

* * *

**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sailor Mars: I can't believe it. It's over. Our last hope has been taken. Despair has overtaken our hearts and souls. Ghidorah, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make you pay for what you've done!

Sailor Jupiter: Great, just what we needed. That bastard sent some of his boys to finish us off while we're down.

Sailor Venus: Wait! Who is this? Whoa, she took out those punks with ease! Just who are you?

Mysterious Senshi: I came here to inform you. Yes, what Ghidorah says is true. Pluto has been keeping secret about the Rajita and about me. You can call me Sailor Sedna, the tenth Sailor Senshi of the Sol System. I've also brought some old friends who'd like to meet with you.

Sailor Mercury: The Starlights!

Sailor Pluto: Come everyone, we are to meet with the one named Okami. He's an old friend of mine from the time of the first Silver Millennium and we can tell you everything there is to know.

Yusuke: Keiko! Oh, damn! Those bastards just took the souls of Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and my mom!

Kuwabara: They won't get away with this!

Hiei: I intend to take those monsters' heads. They've managed to piss me off!

Suzakato: No use! We can't find our families! Wait, Ms. Asagi? What do you need to see us for?

Asagi: I have kept this a secret from you but no longer. Okami, it is time...

Yugi: There! We've finally made it! Now we have to find Kaiba as soon as possible!

Joey: And my sister! We have to find her, too!

Pluto: Okami, it's good to see you my friend.

Okami: Senshi and Spirit Detectives, it is time Pluto and I reveal everything up until this point. Senshi, there is a new power that the Moon Heart Crystal can give you.

Sailor Saturn: New power?

Aoshi: You mean the Moon Heart Crystal wasn't taken!

Seirika: The plot thickens in the next episode,

_**Revelations of the Past Come to Light! Okami and Sailor Pluto Tell All!**_

Kurama: This is one chapter you surely cannot miss.

* * *

As I said, the team has suffered a HUGE loss. The Senshi lose their beloved Sailor Moon, and we should be looking at character development for some of the Senshi. Once again, I demonstrate the strong friendship between Moon and Mars, who **_DO NOT_** hate each other, by the way! You're probably wondering who that girl at the end of the chapter was. Well, I think many of you should know by now if you've read my Dimitri story from the D-Fusion series.

Note from LazerWulf: For those of you who don't know, Sedna is the unofficial name for the new planetary mass beyond Pluto, also known as 2003 VB12 (Not to be confused with Quaoar or any of the other Kuiper Belt Objects). Look it up for yourself! (Yes, I'm a bit of an astronomy geek...)

A starting revelation will be revealed next time when Okami and Pluto tell everything about the past. This will also create strong connections between the Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho teams. At last, this is something I'm really looking forward to writing: Yusuke and his boys actually interacting more with the girls. I'm really excited:D

Sorry for the lack of Yugi and his crew but this chapter I really did plan on concentrating more on the Sailors and Yusuke's team. The Duelists will return in the next chapter. :D

Ok, now to give credit where it's due. Credit, of course, goes to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this chapter as a whole, lending me his characters Lyn, Max, Sam & Larry, and also for providing most of the opening scene between Lyn, her brothers, and the Spirit Detectives; _Belletiger_ for lending me Yui's Lady Lupin form, the Taiyoukai Draco, Hayata & Sara and suggesting the Nagah and Sailor Senshi battle.

Well, that's all really. The next chapter will no doubt unveil shocking revelations. It will be important as far as the rest of the story is concerned. It's mainly all about the Senshi and the Spirit Detective boys, but the other groups won't be left out of the action! ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. It was a pleasure to write these multiple action scenes. Well, I better be off! Until then, peace!


	12. Revelations of the Past Come to Light!

Hey, everyone. I hope everyone's managed to overcome that emotional rollercoaster. Sailor Moon has been lost as well as the Silver Crystal. Now it seems Ghidorah has finally won the war. Heh, don't count on it. :D

Lots of plot development and revelations happen in this specific chapter. Plus, the unification of the Sailors and the Spirit Detectives will take place. I hope I can manage to successfully merge the two anime casts and mythos together without complications.

Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. That's what matters most. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**_( Play X anime TV series opening theme "eX Dream" )_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Revelations of the Past Come to Light! Okami and Sailor Pluto Tell All!**_

**_-_**

**Tokyo/Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/November 29, 2003/11:30 PM**

It had been almost half an hour since the Sailor Senshi had suffered a heavy loss, perhaps their biggest one, and they were still in shock. Not only were they dominated by the female Rajita general, Nagah, but lost their beloved leader and only hope to stop the Rajita. Usagi Tsukino was slain before their very own eyes and they were forced to watch the Rajita warlord, Kaiser Ghidorah, extract not just the Silver Crystal but also the girl's soul. Watching the villain ascend into the heavens with the Moon Princess in his clutches, the Senshi saw this as their greatest failure.

Tuxedo Kamen leaned against a tree while holding his injured side, but the greatest pain was inflicted to his heart as he had failed to save Sailor Moon from Kaiser Ghidorah. The warlord had easily swatted the man away like an insect. Self-doubt and angst weighed heavily on the young man's heart. He feared what may happen to Chibi-Usa in the future Crystal Tokyo. He couldn't control his emotions and tears came down his eyes. He grabbed a rock and slammed it hard on the ground in anger.

"Usa-ko! I'm sorry. I am sorry this had to happen! I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" the young man gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

The girls were just as heartbroken as the man. They were brutally beaten and left a complete mess by the two Rajita, especially Nagah. They would have never expected to be dominated by one single general. Prides were crushed and hopes shattered. In the case of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, they were humiliated. The other Senshi were kneeling down and still recovering. Sailor Venus sat down with Artemis curled up in her arms as she cradled him. Sailor Pluto was barely managing to stand up using her Garnet Rod as a crutch.

"I can't believe what just happened," Sailor Venus sobbed while holding her guardian cat. "It's over for us, isn't it?"

"Losing Usagi, no! This couldn't have been possible!" Sailor Jupiter growled as she wiped the blood from her lips. "Damn! This is what we've become? A punching bag for a stupid alien?"

"You think you have it hard, Jupiter?" Sailor Uranus called out with Sailor Neptune holding her. "That alien bitch humiliated me. I'll never forgive that or what that monster did to Usagi."

"We couldn't even do anything to save her," Sailor Mercury sobbed with Sailor Mars to console her. "We were powerless to do anything with our energy drained by that creature. We died for her and allowed her to become strong enough to defeat our enemies. But, not this enemy? Ghidorah overpowered the Silver Crystal with one aura!"

"Ghidorah is not like any other enemy we have faced," Sailor Saturn stated while balancing herself with her glaive. "He maybe just as strong as Galaxia was. I have no doubt his power surpasses Pharaohmon."

"You're not serious! Greater than Pharaohmon?" Sailor Mars gasped as she recalled the Shadow Tournament and the demon's one-hundred percent form. "There's no way I can believe that, but then again."

"What is it, Mars?" Sailor Neptune asked the Miko.

Sailor Mars looked up into the heavens where the Orichalcos symbol dissipated upon Ghidorah's departure. Looking back to the lifeless glare from Usagi's eyes was enough to dishearten the fiery Miko. The fact that Ghidorah easily overpowered Usagi's Silver Crystal and still managed to hold his own against the Senshi astounded yet frightened Mars.

Cradling Luna in her arms, the Miko Senshi let out a few tears and remembered the dark aura she sensed from the Rajita warlord. All she could see in his eyes was bloodlust and pure evil. His power was truly frightening but very difficult to predict, even for her. Sailor Mars turned to face her fellow Senshi and gave them a serious glare.

"His power was rare but truly frightening. It was nothing like I've felt before. I could sense nothing but a lust for power, murder and chaos. Yes, I understand we've faced enemies like Galaxia, Nehelenia, the Silence, the Black Moon forces and Queen Beryl. Though, some enemies we have managed to reform. Most either reformed or were destroyed by Sailor Moon herself. But this Ghidorah, I couldn't read him as well as I expected. The darkness he possesses is frightening."

"So, you haven't answered our question. Is he stronger than Pharaohmon?" Sailor Uranus demanded out of the Inner.

"I can't say, but I can only predict that he is. No, I know he's stronger than Pharaohmon! Ghidorah is truly an enemy we **_cannot_** defeat on our own. His general just showed how powerful she was when she single-handedly defeated us. Ghidorah, without a doubt, would have torn us apart!"

"I can't believe what we're dealing with. You see now, Uranus? Neptune? We need those kids, Yusuke's group and the other teams to join us!" Sailor Venus snapped at the Outer pair. "I hope this serves as a lesson to you that brute force and pride doesn't always win you fights!"

"Because of that we were beaten by that witch and lost our beloved Usagi in the process!" Sailor Jupiter glared at Uranus and Neptune.

"And Pluto, you've been keeping this a secret from us this whole time? You knew about the Rajita coming?" Sailor Mars turned towards the Guardian of Time. "I thought you were better than that."

Sailor Pluto simply turned away and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't bring herself to tell the girls the truth. At least, not yet. Pluto wanted to wait until the right opportunity presented itself. She looked up ahead at the Miko Senshi and reminded herself that she wouldn't reveal the 'secret'.

"Pluto, I'm talking to you! We just heard that bastard mention our memories were still incomplete. Can you tell us what you know about the old Rajita conflict with the Moon Kingdom? I only recall Queen Beryl but nothing about this Kaiser Ghidorah!"

"Yeah, that just doesn't add up to us," Sailor Venus nodded.

"If our memories are incomplete, then only Pluto can tell us what she knows," Sailor Mercury said. "Please, Pluto-san, we really need to be informed. Just who are the Rajita and why did they start a conflict with the old Moon Kingdom thousands of years ago?"

"Tell us what you know, Pluto!" Uranus demanded.

"Uranus! That's enough!" Jupiter cut Uranus completely off and crossed her arms. "Not now!"

"Pluto? This information can't stay confidential forever," Sailor Saturn said as she walked beside the Time Guardian.

Before the Senshi could extract any information out of the Time Guardian, there were footsteps heard behind them. The Senshi all turned to find a large crocodilian Rajita garbed in dark, spiked armor and wielding a battle axe. His yellow, reptilian eyes glared down the female warriors and Tuxedo Kamen. He smelt their blood and was ready to slice their bodies with his axe. Accompanying him were two Draconian Guardians.

"Damn, just what we needed," Sailor Uranus winced. "I can barely even move."

"We just took heavy damage just a few minutes ago! We haven't even fully recovered and we're lost without Moon's healing!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"Well, that Nagah witch did say she was sending one of her boys to play with us," Sailor Mars spat out. "Feh, damn, this is not what we needed!"

"For Sailor Moon's sake, I will continue to fight. No matter how battered I've become," Tuxedo Kamen growled and reached out for his staff.

"Right, I'm still fighting for Usagi," the Miko nodded as she reminded herself. "I don't care if I get my ass handed to me. I'm going out fighting these bastards. Are you guys with me? If you aren't, then you're letting Usagi down."

"You know I'm with you, girl," Sailor Venus replied as stood beside her comrade.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Anything to bring Usagi back from that bastard and take back the Silver Crystal," Sailor Jupiter spoke up.

"For our future and the future preservation of the next Moon Millennium," Sailor Mercury stated while standing with her fellow Inners.

"I know I'm fighting for our Moon Princess," Sailor Saturn nodded and held her glaive. "Pluto? Uranus? Neptune?"

The three Outers glared at the Rajita soldiers and prepared to battle, despite their injuries. The Senshi knew that they could not simply give up. In their view, nothing can deny them their destinies to share a peaceful future with Queen Serenity's daughter. They were chosen to protect her and defeat those who threaten her hopes for a bright future. It was thought the conflict against the universe's dark forces would end with Galaxia, but it only led to the rise of greater enemy threats, including ghosts from their pasts.

The crocodilian Rajita led his two Draconian Guardians down with their weapons. Preparing themselves for this encounter, the Senshi were willing to fight on in name of their Moon Princess and ignore what injuries they have. Tuxedo Kamen lifted himself off the ground and gripped his cane.

"Good! Now we can take care of the trash that Lord Ghidorah and Nagah left behind!" the crocodilian sergeant cackled. "All right, men! Let's butcher these wenches and bring glory to the Rajita Empire!"

"Yes, Sergeant Croco!" the two Draconian Guardians called out in unison.

"It's unfortunate that you had to challenge my lordship on your own, Senshi, but you paid for it," Croco chuckled while licking blood off his axe. "I just butchered some humans before I got here. Now your blood, too, will become stained on my blades!"

"You sick bastard," Sailor Jupiter cursed under her breath. _"No way am I letting you getting near Mako! I have to protect him in any way I can!"_

"Man, this is just our luck! To think we're going to get diced by these freaks!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Over my dead body they will," Sailor Mars glared down the Rajita mutants.

"Yes and you will all be dead when we're through with you! Draconian Guardians, attack!" Croco called out.

With that said the sergeant and the two warriors charged across with their weapons held high. The Senshi reacted by stepping into battle positions and prepared for upcoming Rajita attack. Without much energy, they couldn't hope to hold off these three and their deaths were very much insured.

Then, before the Senshi and the Rajita realized it, a sharp, ice-like projectile shot down from out of nowhere and stabbed through one Draconian Guardian. The Rajita warrior didn't even know what hit him and was impaled with the large icicle. Everyone, including the Senshi, gasped out in shock at this turn of events. Croco's mouth dropped and he limped backwards with a shocked expression.

"Where did **_THAT_** come from!" Venus pointed out. "Holy crap! That was a close one!"

"How... How? How did this happen!" Croco exclaimed as he fell back.

"**_I HAPPEN!" _**a girl's voice called out from the background.

"Look up there!" Sailor Saturn pointed out to a figure standing on top of the shrine roof.

Looking to where Saturn was pointing, they did in fact spot a feminine figure standing on the roof. The weapon this figure was holding appeared to be a trident of sorts. The Senshi looked closely to notice some 'Sailor' features of her outfit. It had the trademark school girl miniskirt, the top and the high-heel boots. A smile crossed the figure's face as she looked down at the Sailor Senshi. Croco and the Draconian Guardian watched the female with careful observation. The female swiftly leaped off the roof and landed to where the Senshi were standing.

"Who is this?" Sailor Neptune gasped as she noticed the outfit the girl was wearing. "Wait..."

"She's wearing an outfit like ours! She's a Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"But, there shouldn't be anymore within this part of the solar system. There are no other planets in which one can rule over," Sailor Uranus stated.

"Yes but can we be sure about that?" Tuxedo Kamen wondered as his eyes were on the mysterious Senshi.

Sailor Mercury carefully looked at the new Sailor and noticed the different colors of her outfit. The girl appeared to be the same age as Hotaru. Her skin was slightly pale and delicate. The eyes of the girl were heavenly blue and her hair was brown while past the shoulder length. Her skirts, arm sleeves and boots were silver while the bow on her brooch and back was silver. In her right hand was a crystallized trident.

"Well, Pluto, can you tell us who this is?" Sailor Mars asked the Time Guardian.

"Just watch, and all answers will be revealed," Pluto nodded as she turned towards the girl's direction. _"Thank goodness you came, even though it's too late to save our Moon Princess. Show them what you can do, Princess Sedna."_

"Feh, another wench we missed? Ah, well, it doesn't matter!" Croco cackled in amusement. "One measly little child can't hope to stop my associate and me!"

"But, wait, sergeant. I only recall Lord Ghidorah reminding us of eight Sailor Senshi we would deal with. Since the Moon Princess was taken by our lordship, who is this one?"

"Does it matter? All warriors of justice shall die on this day!" Croco declared and pointed his battle axe at the female. "So, what do they call you child?"

"Humph, you're going to regret calling me that," the mysterious Senshi retorted as she stood in a typical Sailor Senshi stance and twirled her crystal trident overhead.

"Wow! This kid sure has guts for standing up to those guys," Sailor Venus smiled.

"But I wonder where she came from," Sailor Mars wondered. "I hope you'll give us the answers when this is over with, Pluto."

"Rest assured," the Time Guardian replied.

Holding the trident out in front of her, the mysterious Senshi stood in a wide leg-spread stance and announced her Sailor Senshi identity.

"The cold winds of the abyss have led me here to aid my Sailor sisters! I am Sailor Sedna, Warrior of the Lost Planet!" Sedna called out and directly pointed her staff at the villain pair. "In the name of Sedna, I'm going to punish you!"

As soon as the other Senshi saw this, they still couldn't believe their eyes. To think that was an eleventh Sailor Senshi and a girl that was Hotaru's age. Sedna stood in front of the injured Senshi and prepared to battle the Rajita soldiers on her own.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No, you let Sedna handle this on her own," Pluto instructed the Senshi. "Do not worry. Do not let her size fool you. Sedna has come to prove she is one of us. It's these two that have picked the wrong Senshi to battle."

"Let's hope you're right, Pluto," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Remember, never underestimate the small," Sailor Saturn spoke up. "I have a good feeling there's more to this Sedna than we may think."

With all eyes on Sedna, the two Rajita spread out on opposite sides of the mysterious Senshi. She kept her eyes on the two aliens and anticipated their next move. The Draconian Guardian was the first to strike and he charged across in attempt to cut the Sailor down with his energy blade. Before the Guardian could hit his mark, Sailor Sedna sidestepped him and caught him off guard with impressive speed. She then jumped forward and landed a spinning side kick to the mutant's back. The Draconian retaliated and slashed around with his energy blade, which Sedna managed to dodge by crouching down.

Taking advantage of the imbalanced soldier, Sailor Sedna sprang up and stabbed her trident through the mutant's chest. He gagged out as green ooze emerged from out of his wounds. Sedna pulled the tips of her trident out of the creature. The mutant roared out madly and charged ahead without a second thought. This allowed Sedna enough time to implement her next move. She spun herself around into a tornado with her trident in hand and stopped to slam her weapon down. Before everyone knew it, a large cloud of freezing air came blowing out towards the mutant's direction.

"**_SEDNA ARCTIC BREEZE!"_**

The Senshi watched in utter disbelief as the girl summoned forth an arctic wind from her own trident. Pluto watched the young warrior prove her mettle in this display of countering her enemy. The Draconian was caught in the freezing winds and turned into a crystallized statue. She jumped forward and knocked the frozen Rajita down to shatter it into pieces. Sedna gracefully landed and turned towards Croco. The Rajita sergeant chuckled and swung his battle axe.

"Awesome! Did you guys see that!" Sailor Jupiter pointed out. "That kid has some creative techniques!"

"I'll say!" Sailor Venus nodded in agreement. "Go, kid!"

"Um, it's Sedna, guys," the Arctic Senshi sweat dropped and faced the Rajita. "All right, buddy, that just leaves you and me."

"Who do you think you're fooling? Those two you've just slaughtered just some of my own lowly soldiers. I'm on a higher rank than they are! You'll be taken out in no time!" Croco laughed as he sprang forward.

Standing her ground, Sailor Sedna stepped into a stance and anticipated the Rajita's assault. Croco raised his axe overhead and slammed it down to where Sedna stood. He found that the young warrior had vanished out of sight. He searched his surroundings until he felt a cold breeze from above him. He spun around and hurled his axe to where a chunk of ice came dropping down. The weapon successfully shattered the ice and the axe came flying back to Croco. He felt another breeze from another corner and swung it across to shatter another emerging ice block. This time the axe did not come back as Sedna froze it in place using her Arctic Breeze attack. Croco pulled out his plasma canister and fired several beams directly at the Senshi. Sedna was quick to deflect the shots with her trident. She blitzed forward and maneuvered around the beams aimed for her. Croco fired out numerous spray shots at once. Sedna was quick to react to the incoming shots and blurred out of the way. Croco did not anticipate this blitz performed by the girl and felt a puncture through his right shoulder.

**_SHICK!_**

Croco gasped out and looked down at his shoulder. A crystal blade had punctured through his arm and tore through his flesh. Sailor Sedna stood behind him and slashed her trident up to severe the wound completely. Croco roared out as green ooze splattered all across the ground. Sailor Sedna spun her trident overhead with one hand and did with grace. With a smirk forming across her face, Sedna took her trident and rammed it through the mutant's gut. Channeling the power of her trident, Sedna summoned forth mystical ice magic to completely turn Croco into a giant ice statue. The Rajita could barely manage to scream out as he remained impaled through the trident and turned into an ice statue in the process. Finally, with Croco disposed of, Sedna flung the frozen mutant off and watched as it shattered into thousands of pieces. Nothing was left under the ice but an overflow of green ooze mixed with ice, dead skin and a green stone. Sedna stepped over to where the green stone was laying and touched it with one finger. In an instant, the green gem was incased inside a small block of ice.

"And that takes care of those turd faces," Sailor Sedna stated as she stood up and held her trident in place.

-

The reactions of the other Sailor Senshi were just as Sedna expected. A mix reaction of shock and happy relief came from the girls. Sailor Sedna turned to face her Sailor sisters and gave a respectful bow to them.

"Hello there and I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Of course, you knew what I had to do," the girl said.

"Yeah, no problem, Sailor Sedna," Sailor Jupiter replied. "But, man, those were some wicked moves!"

"You took care of those three freaks with ease!" Sailor Venus squealed happily and shook Sedna's hand. "Hi there, you can just call me Sailor Venus!"

"Yeah, I already know all about you," Sedna smiled and shook the crazy blonde's hand. "It's nice to finally meet all you of you. I've heard many good things from Pluto about you. Hello, Guardian of Time, it's good to see you again. Tuxedo Kamen, pleased to meet you."

"It's an honor, Senshi of the Lost Planet," Kamen nodded as he reached out to receive a handshake from Sedna.

"Likewise, Sailor Sedna," Pluto smiled and approached the young warrior.

"We really do want to thank you, Sedna, but you came at a real bad time. You see..."

"The Moon Princess is dead, I know. Damn, if only I hadn't been delayed by that troupe of Draconians, I might have been able to stop him."

"Do not blame yourself, young one. Forces beyond our control have conspired against us for the moment, but we must not lose heart." Pluto comforted the new Senshi.

"Well, now that Sedna's taken care of the enemy, Pluto it's time you fess up and stop being so damn secretive," sailor Uranus spoke up as she glared to the Guardian of Time. "What is it you know about this Kaiser Ghidorah, the Rajita Empire, the war against those monsters and our lost memories? I want some answers and only you can provide them."

"That's right! You're the only one of us that has retained full memories since then, Pluto. Only you can provide us with the background. What is it that we should know about our enemy? Who is this Kaiser Ghidorah exactly?" Sailor Mercury added on.

After a few moments of reconsidering, Sailor Pluto finally gave in and nodded. It was time to reveal the truth to her fellow Senshi. She has been keeping secret about this for a long time and there would be no point in keeping this crucial information confidential any longer. The Senshi all waited in anticipation for what the Guardian of Time had to explain.

"Yes, it is time, Senshi," Pluto agreed as she faced her fellow Senshi. "But first, I think it's time I reveal another secret beforehand. During this time, I've managed to contact old friends of our cause. Everyone, I think you may already know who I am referring to."

"Do tell us, Pluto," Sailor Mars said. "Who did you manage to recruit to help us save Usagi?"

"Tell me, does the term 'Starlights' sound familiar, girls?" Sailor Sedna reminded them as she pointed across.

Before they realized it, the Sailor Senshi looked directly at one another and let out a unified gasp of shock. Most notably surprised were Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury.

"**WHAT!"**

"Starlights, it is time to reveal yourselves," Sailor Pluto turned around behind her.

In a matter of moments as the Senshi waited, a trio of colorful multi-colored beams came down from the skies. Appearing through the beams were three silhouetted forms. The Inner Senshi were delighted to see their old friends and 'idols' returning back since the Galaxia incident four years ago. Uranus, on the other hand, was not too delighted to see them, because of their previous conflict.

The first to walk out was an average-sized feminine individual with dark hair tied up into a long ponytail. Her outfit was black leather and nearly scantily-clad in appearance. She opened her eyes to reveal pretty blue eyes. She stepped out of the light and waved out to the Sailor Senshi.

"EEE! It's Seiya!" Sailor Venus squealed out in delight.

"It is Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Jupiter nodded in reply.

"Heh, looks like you're not happy to see her again, Uranus," Neptune nudged her lover in the side.

"So, she had to come, huh?" Sailor Uranus said begrudgingly.

"Seiya," Kamen whispered under his breath.

"Wow, you guys aren't looking good. Looks like you received quite a beating but we're here now," Seiya stated as she turned around. "Taiki, Yaten, now would be a good time to come out!"

Upon hearing that, the two other Starlights jumped out of the beams of light and gracefully landed beside Seiya. One of females was slightly taller with brown hair tied into a long ponytail and wearing the same material outfit as Seiya. The other was shorted with shoulder-length silver-white hair, green eyes and wearing the same outfit as her two fellow Starlights. They stood out together and snapped their fingers at once.

"The Starlights are back and at your service!" the trio called out at once.

"Sailor Star Maker!" Sailor Mercury happily called to the taller brown-haired Starlight.

"Sailor Star Healer!" Sailor Mars called out to the silver-haired female.

"Well, looks like triple trouble for you," Neptune teased Uranus and giggled to herself.

"Feh, we'll see," the tomboy Senshi crossed her arms. "On the other hand, Seiya and I still have some unsettled business."

"I still don't get why you hate them so much, Uranus," Sailor Saturn sighed and nodded her head.

"Well, they're a-ok in my book," Sailor Sedna smiled to the Starlights.

"Starlights, thank goodness you came, but you're too late. Sailor Moon..." Sailor Pluto stated as she lowered her head and deeply sighed in sadness.

"We're sorry for that. We came here as fast as we could," Taiki replied.

"How could you girls let this happen!" Seiya snapped as she looked at the Senshi and then noticed Kamen. "You! You promised me that you would look after her! How could you have been beaten so easily?"

"Seiya! Please, try to listen to what we have to say!" Sailor Venus responded to the Starlight. "The enemy we faced are more powerful than anything we've gone against."

"It doesn't matter! You should've have saved Sailor Moon when you had the chance!"

"Seiya, that's enough!" the Miko cried out and caught the Starlight's attention. "I even fought this enemy's leader and I was beaten down before I had a chance to save Usagi!"

"So, this Kaiser Ghidorah is more powerful than we expected," Yaten replied.

"Tell us why you're here. There had to be a reason to show your faces here again," Sailor Uranus snorted as she made eye contact with Seiya.

"We have a reason, Sailor Uranus," Taiki said. "You see our Princess, Kakyuu, was also taken by that monster."

"So, you three actually fought him?" Sailor Saturn asked the Starlight trio.

"No, one of his generals managed to outfight us, as well," Seiya explained. "If we had fought Ghidorah, we would not have fared as well. We were lucky, too. But, I'm not going to rest until we retrieve our Princess Kakyuu. Now to make matters worse, Usagi has been taken. My guess is that the Silver Crystal was taken as well?"

"Yes," Sailor Mercury nodded in reply. "We all tried to stop Ghidorah but we were all easily dispatched."

"So, it appears we've lost two of our most beloved at the hands of this bastard," Seiya clenched her right fist and glared back to Kamen. "I shouldn't be addressing my rage at you girls, but to you, Mamoru!"

Tuxedo Kamen simply stood his ground and watched Seiya march over towards her. Then, with anger building up, the Starlight slammed a right hand fist against Kamen's face and screamed out. The man fell down to the ground with a welted mark on his left cheek.

"TUXEDO KAMEN!" the Inner Senshi cried out at once.

"What the hell was that for?" Sailor Uranus growled.

"You promised that you would protect her at all costs, Prince Endymion!" Seiya screamed out with intense, rage-filled eyes. "Right when we left, you made that promise! You disappoint me, Mamoru!"

"Seiya! Please, stop this!" Sailor Venus cried out. "Don't take your anger out on him!"

"He was just as easily beaten as we were," Sailor Jupiter attempted to explain.

"Quit trying to make excuses for him, girls!" Yaten stated promptly. "He let us down! He made a promise and didn't live up to it!"

"Anyone who makes a broken promise is not worthy of being the Moon Princess' lover," Taiki pointed down at Kamen.

"Pluto, you have to stop this!" Sailor Mercury shouted to the Time Guardian. "We're supposed to be working together to save Usagi."

"Yes, I agree, that is enough!" Sailor Pluto called out in order. "Starlights, I summoned you here to aid us to save both Princesses. Both Serenity and Kakyuu are equally important."

"C'mon, Seiya, please just listen to her and let's work together on this," Sailor Mars walked up to the Starlight with tear-filled eyes and slightly bowed. "For both Kakyuu and Usagi's sakes, especially Usagi. You do still love her, don't you, Seiya?"

"Of course, I do," Seiya nodded as she looked down at Mamoru. "But why did she have to choose him?"

"Because they are lovers and will be together for the future. Even you must understand that," Venus said.

"I know I really have no business in the matter, but if you will can we just put aside any differences? We want to save our princesses, don't we?" Sailor Sedna asked.

"So, you've finally awakened Sailor Sedna?" Seiya asked and noticed the Senshi of the Tenth Planet.

"Yes and it's an honor to finally meet you, Starlights. I'll do everything I can to help you and the Senshi to retrieve our princesses. Not to mention regaining the Silver Crystal."

"See, even Sedna says we must put aside any differences we may have with each other. So that means, Seiya, put up with Mamoru-san and Uranus," Sailor Mars asked. "Please?"

"All right, but only for the sake of our princesses," Seiya smiled as she embraced the Miko. "I understand you're Usagi's closest friend. You want to do everything in your power to bring her back at any costs."

"Yes, Seiya, that's what I desire," the Miko said while sniffling softly.

"Well, we can't argue with that reason," Yaten nodded in agreement. "Pluto, we're all ready whenever you are."

"Yes, and please we have to make this hasty," the Time Guardian suggested. "Seiya, please help Mamoru back to his feet and we shall proceed."

Upon hearing this from Pluto, Seiya glared down at the man and slightly frowned at his sight. They exchanged looks at each other but Mars gave Seiya a smile. Sucking in her pride, Seiya kneeled down and reached for Kamen's hand. The man was slightly suspicious of what Seiya would do, but gave in and took her hand. Lifting himself up with Seiya's assistance, Tuxedo Kamen limped beside her.

"Now this is something I've always wanted to see," Sedna smiled as she walked beside Pluto. "Are we ready to get going?"

"Now it's almost time, Sailor Senshi, but we must meet a dear, old friend of mine first."

"And who might this be, Pluto?" Sailor Saturn asked curiously.

"A man named Okami Inuki," Pluto replied and noticed confused looks across the girl's faces. "I'll explain everything once we meet with him. All shall become clear."

"_Okami Inuki, now why is that name sound familiar?" _the Miko thought. _"Wait, isn't that Aoshi's father? Cammy-chan told me about him! How does Setsuna-san know about Okami? This is something I'm curious to know!"_

"It's time, Senshi. Okami awaits us as we speak," Pluto nodded before walking off to lead the girls out of the shrine grounds.

Then, without question, the Senshi, Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen followed the Time Guardian down the steps and out of the Hikawa Shrine grounds.

* * *

**Downtown Shinjuku/11:45 PM**

Having left their homes to check on their families, the Tamers returned to the center of downtown near their school. Suzakato was seen flying down with Guilmon holding onto his arms. Seirika, Henbu, Himakko, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Phillipe and the digimon were gathered. The Rajita waves were already gone around the Shinjuku District. This gave the children the chance to meet out in the open to discuss their plans.

"Well, it's about time, goggle head!" Seirika called out to the flame warrior.

"We were getting worried about you!" Himakko said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find my parents at home! Did you guys have any luck?"

"My dad told me to look after Suzie, but I don't get why he didn't just take her. He and the family are seeking shelter elsewhere."

"That's because I wanted to come wit you, Henwy!" Suzie stated. "You and Jaarin are fighting these bad aliens. I have Lopmon with me anyway!"

"But we shouldn't have come, Suzie. It's too dangerous," Lopmon spoke up.

"I'm braver than I was before, Lopmon. I want to help my big brother and sister."

Scratching his head, Inumon responded while observing his surroundings, "Himura and I had no luck either. I hope they managed to escape before those monsters got here."

"I hope you're right, Inumon. I'm worried about them and Yui. I shouldn't have let her go on that trip. Man, I feel like a crappy brother."

"Don't say that, Himura," Kazu said. "You and Henry are better brothers than a few other creeps I know."

"That's right! We're all in this together," Kenta nodded in reply. "Rika, any luck with your folks?"

"Mom and grandma weren't home. They left a note to tell me that they've moved to find shelter. I heard a lot of people are taking refuge in the underground tunnels of the subway system."

"Rest assured, Rika. They will be fine if they stay there," Renamon stated.

"But why do I get a feeling those tunnels won't be safe for long?" Suzakato sighed. "Man, this is getting worse than we thought. It's great that this area is already dying down from the Rajita activity. It won't be long until the defense forces get here."

"And their chances are pretty slim if these aliens have anything stronger than our most destructive weapons," replied Phillipe. "What can we do now?"

"Yugi was said to be heading to where Kaiba is located. That would be Kaiba Corp. building," Suzakato stated.

"That isn't too far from here, is it?" Jeri asked.

"Nope and we won't have to worry about traffic with activity already low," Felinismon replied.

"Then, let's go there you guys," Henbu suggested. "We'll try to meet with Yugi and the others. We can team up to fend off these monsters."

"I mean if you guys saw Yugi and Joey becoming Dragon Knights, we know we stand a chance!" Kazu said.

"Our chances are even better once we're all together!" Guardromon agreed with his partner. "I like the sound of that idea."

"But this Kaiser Ghidorah is someone we should watch out for. As their leader, there's no doubt he'll be stronger than any enemy we've faced. I wouldn't put it past him to be even scarier than Pharaohmon."

"Now you're starting to scare me, Takato," Terriermon shuddered. "Pharaohmon was one bad dude!"

"We'll be ready for him, Takato. Count on it!" Guilmon assured his Tamer.

"Thanks, Guilmon. Now, we should be fine as long as this side section is clear. Hopefully, we don't get caught," Suzakato said to his team.

"Too late for that, Takato," a voice of a woman spoke out.

As everyone stopped dead cold, they all turned to find the one person they didn't expect to see. It was the young teacher of Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. Ms. Asagi stood in front of the children in regular street clothes rather than school teacher attire. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt, matching color pants and white shoes. Her face was mixed with a complexion of shock. Yet, she seemed to be happy to see them all together.

"Ms. Asagi?" Suzakato gasped out. "Wait, how do you know it's me?"

"The voice and your scent were a dead give away, Takato," the woman crossed her arms. "Kazu and Kenta, I see you aren't causing trouble. It's also good to see you, Jeri."

"Wait, but how did you know we'd be here? What do you mean you followed Takato's scent?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, that makes no sense. You're creeping us out here, Ms. Asagi," Kenta nodded.

"Would you just calm down, guys?" Seirika asked the boys. "You're not even giving her a chance to speak."

"Ms. Asagi, we're curious. How did you find us?" Suzakato asked.

As the woman was about to explain, the digimon felt rather uneasy and turned towards her. Guilmon slightly tensed and backed away beside his partner. It was Renamon and Inumon who smelt the stench of a canine from Asagi. Something was not right about Ms. Asagi and she would now reveal that to the children.

"_Okami, it's almost time. I'll be the one to tell the Tamers about our enemy."_

* * *

**Northern Shibuya District/Yukimura Residence/11:50 PM**

It has been sometime ago since the battle with the Taiyoukai at Genkai's Shrine. The Spirit Detectives were transported to the Yukimura residence, home of their friend Keiko. The boys were already recovered thanks to healing from Genkai and Cammy, while Lyn was still slowly recovering from her loss of energy. Inside the restaurant home, Yusuke was sitting at a table and trying to peel off the bandages off his body.

Also arriving at the residence was Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru, and Yukina, the sister of Hiei. Shizuru was a young woman in her early twenties. She was tall, wore a white-long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was long, light coffee brown and reached down past her shoulders. Taking out a cigarette, she lit it with what appeared to be an expensive-looking lighter. She's had this item since the end of the Dark Tournament when a man named Sakyo had given it to her before dying in the stadium. She looked down at it as a reminder of a man she had fallen in love with.

Yukina was shorter and wore a beautiful light blue kimono. Her hair was light green-blue in color and her eyes were slightly red, which itself is the same color as her brother's. Interestingly enough, Yukina still doesn't know that Hiei is her brother and neither does Kuwabara, the boy who has fallen in love with her. She sat down with a gentle smile on her face. The reason for this was because Kuwabara was sitting next to her. As usual, he acted goofy in order to impress the Ice Maiden demon. Shizuru simply sighed and ignored her brother's crazy antics.

"Kazuma, will you ever grow up?" Shizuru crossed her arms and puffed out smoke.

"If you would stop smoking when I'm around Yukina?" Kuwabara scoffed. "Don't worry about her, Yukina."

"Oh, it's all right, Kuwabara," Yukina smiled.

"Hey, Keiko! Can't I just remove these damn bandages? I'm doing fine after Genkai and Cammy-chan healed me," Yusuke asked his friend.

"You need to keep those on, Yusuke. You need rest if you've been fighting again," Keiko said as she was sitting down next to Yui. "Besides, I'm still surprised to know that Yui-chan here saved you guys!"

"Yeah, you should have been there to see it happen, Keiko," Botan smiled as handed Keiko a glass of water.

"Thanks, Botan," Keiko said and received the glass.

Fluttering his tiny wings, the blue butterball, Puu, came landing and perched on Keiko's right shoulder. The girl giggled and stroked under his beak.

"Hi there, cutie," Keiko smiled warmly. "Isn't he just cute?"

"Yeah, really cute," Yusuke slightly rolled his eyes and pat his spirit beast. "You were really great out there, Yui-chan. You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"Well, I can't have all the credit, guys. Dark Gabumon and I fused together to kick that demon's butt," Yui replied.

"But you kicked a lot of butt out there as Lady Lupin! He never knew what hit him!" Aoshi said.

"That's right, Yui-chan, we have you to thank," Cammy agreed.

Sitting down and drinking a glass of sake, a woman in her thirties was sitting aside from where Yusuke and the others were at. Her hair is long, faded brown. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeve yellow shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. She had arrived at the same time as Shizuru and Yukina. This woman is Yusuke's mother, Atsuko. As usual, she needed her alcohol and so was given sake by Keiko. Though, Yusuke simply ignored what his mother was doing and faced Keiko.

"So, where did Mr. Okami go again?" Sam asked the Spirit Detective.

"He said he had to step out and get his wife. Hell, I don't see how he's going to get her out of their home if those damn aliens are out there roaming the city," Yusuke stated. "Aoshi, you sure your dad can get by those creeps?"

"I'm pretty sure of it. He can get there in no time without getting spotted. Count on it, Yusuke," Aoshi said. "We Lycans are pretty quick on foot and can hide well in the darkness. They won't find my father."

"I hope you're right, Aoshi-kun," Yui said with worry.

"How are you holding up with your injuries, Hiei?" Kurama asked the fire apparition.

"What kind of question is that?" Hiei scoffed and looked down at his bandaged waist. "I don't see why I have to wear this since I can just heal my injuries."

"Well, at least be considerate for Keiko having the courtesy to let us use her bandages," Kurama smiled as he observed everyone in the room.

Mokuba was sitting down where he was seen talking with Max and Sam. Their discussion of topic was on the subject on the Ka. The younger Kaiba was eager to know how the two boys managed to harness such mystical spirit power.

"What you guys did was awesome! You summoned three Duel Monsters in spirit form. So you call it your Ka?"

"Yeah, that's what they're called, Mokuba," Max nodded. "My Ka guardian is the Black Luster Soldier. Pretty cool, huh?"

"And mine is the Chaos Emperor Dragon," Sam smiled proudly. "I have to say my monster is better than your knight, Max."

"You wish," Max laughed. "My knight can take your dragon any day."

"Actually my Blue-Eyes would mop the floor with both your monsters, boys," Lyn cleared her throat.

"That's only because you've had more practice, sis," Sam insisted.

"By the way, Lyn, I'm sorry I haven't introduced my brother to you yet."

"Oh, it's all right, Mokuba. Besides, we have to keep alive if we want to see him again."

"I wonder if he's doing all right though. I hope he at least managed to find a way out of Kaiba Corp."

"Aw, c'mon, you don't think he's out there looking for you, Mokuba?" Lyn sat down beside the boy

"Well, with all these aliens roaming about, I'm not so sure. He could have taken the underground tunnel that leads under the city."

"That would lead to the subway tunnels if I'm correct," Max recalled. "You mean your brother has a tunnel under his company building?"

"Yeah, in case of emergency," Mokuba nodded. "Though, we never really used it before. My guess is that he could be down there. I'm just hoping nothing happened to him."

As soon as she heard this from Mokuba, Lyn smiled and spoke, "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it, Mokuba. Your brother is pretty smart, isn't he? If he can manage to run a successfully company, that is."

"Well, yeah, of course."

"I think I can safely say that he was smart enough to evacuate and is on his way to search for you. Don't ask how I know this but I just have this feeling he is."

"That's saying a lot coming from you, Lyn. Thanks, I really needed that," Mokuba smiled warmly and hugged Lyn.

"Sure, Mokuba," Lyn smiled and embraced the boy.

"Sounds to me like Mokuba is making some new friends," Yusuke smirked. "That's really great for the kid."

"Yes, it is," Kurama nodded. "Although, I'm a little curious as to how those three are able to summon their Ka."

"Ka? What is that?" Keiko asked.

"It's something like a spirit guardian," Kuwabara explained. "Right, Kurama?"

"More or less. In Egyptian mythology, the human soul consists of five parts: the Ka, the Ba, the Akh, the Sheut and the Ren. The Ka was your life energy, and sometimes manifested itself as a monster inside the soul. However, the art of Ka Summoning is supposedly long since forgotten."

"Ah, but there is nothing that is forgotten that cannot be remembered again," Botan spoke up.

"Yeah and it seems these kids have figured out how to remember," Shizuru said as she overheard their conversation. "Kazuma, I'd watch it since these kids just might replace you boys someday."

"Not for a while I'm afraid," Kuwabara said, "because I've gained a new, powerful sword! I'm going to send those Rajita packing to their home planet when it's all over with. They'll remember the name of Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"So, tell me, do you like talking to hear yourself talk?" Hiei remarked. "I hate to say it but I pity you."

"Hey, why don't you come over and I'll show you my new sword! It'll mop the floor with your sword, half-pint!"

"Girls, that's enough!" Yusuke teased the two spouting males. "Anyway, it's been getting late. Mr. Okami had better get here soon or I'm going to go out there to look for him myself."

"Not with all those freaks out there, Yusuke! Your ass stays here until Mr. Okami gets back!" Atsuko snapped and put her glass down. "I'll have another, Keiko?"

"Geez, you're just going to get drunk on me again," Yusuke muttered to himself.

"I think one is enough for tonight, Atsuko-san," Keiko said as she took the glass and whispered to Yusuke's ear. "Right, Yusuke? I don't want her to start causing a scene."

"Don't worry, Keiko. I'll handle everything. By the way, thanks for letting us come here. So you're pretty much running things here with your parents gone for the weekend?"

"Well, the restaurant is supposed to be closed this weekend. I hope you have money to pay for your mom's drink."

"I'll take care of it, Keiko. Thanks," Yusuke smiled to the girl.

Keiko only managed to slightly nod her head in reply and pat Yusuke on his right shoulder gently. She walked back into the kitchen to wash the glass out.

With everyone preoccupied with one another, Genkai glared towards the front door and immediately sensed a disturbing presence outside the restaurant. Soon followed by the old woman, Yusuke and the three boys turned around facing Genkai's direction. They had sensed the same disturbance taking place outside of the restaurant. Lyn walked over towards the boys and felt the dark ominous presence.

"What is it, guys?" Lyn asked.

"We have company, everyone," Yusuke informed his friends. "And it's not who we were expecting either."

"This is some intense power I'm sensing you guys. I don't like this," Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"I'm ready for anything," Hiei stated promptly and pointed to his bandaged right arm.

"Let's be cautious, Hiei. Remember, we still have our friends here and taking a huge gamble with the Dragon should be used only when necessary," Kurama reminded his demon partner.

"What is it, Yusuke?" Yui walked over beside the Spirit Detective with Dark Gabumon.

Before Yusuke had a chance to answer, a loud screeching echo was heard from outside the restaurant. Then, a bright beam of green light came flying towards their direction. Yusuke and Genkai were the first to sense the incoming powered blast.

"Everyone! Get back!" Genkai warned the party.

"GET DOWN!" Yusuke cried out as he pushed Yui and Dark Gabumon away.

Kuwabara grabbed Yukina and pulled her down towards him. Kurama called out to the others in warning. But then, before they realized it, an explosion erupted out of the front door. Everyone ducked their heads to avoid incoming debris falling in. Yusuke and the Detectives looked across to find two huge figures standing outside the door. It was the two Rajita generals, Kuiiza and Kujiko. The Detectives sensed the strong energy from both mutants.

"Damn, these two have some strong power in them," Kuwabara cursed as he stared towards their direction. "Yukina, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Kuwabara, but who are they?"

"If you ask me, it's two of the Rajita jerks that have been messing up our city just now," Yusuke answered and glared down the duo.

"I can't believe they found us! But how?" Lyn wondered. "This is a big city after all!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they could sense spirit energy," Max stated.

"I'm ready to dice these fools at any time," Hiei drew out his sword.

"Yusuke, you're correct about their power. Individually, either one can take us a part at any given moment but you forget we're still recovering," Kurama informed the team leader.

"Yeah, I know," nodded Yusuke. "Yui-chan, are you going to be all right?"

Lifting herself off the ground, Yui nodded in reply to Yusuke and helped Dark Gabumon to his feet. Shizuru and Genkai stood in front of Keiko and Atsuko as defensive barriers. Lyn stood beside her brothers, Mokuba and Cammy. Kujiko and Kuiiza slowly stepped inside to observe the home. Yusuke and the boys were poised to attack the alien pair.

"Ah, so the intense energy our tracers were able to pick up led us here?" Kuiiza smirked as he pressed a button on his arm tracer. "How intriguing to know there are humans with this amount of power."

"Yes, me think they strong but not stronger than Kujiko," Kujiko nodded and licked his lips. "But me crush them?"

"Yes, and then we'll proceed to take any souls with our gems. I say we start with the wretched female monkeys since you boys seem to be able to provide us with the entertainment we're looking for."

"Like hell you are, you bastard!" Yusuke threatened the main general. "You're dead if you come near Keiko, Genkai, my mom and the others!"

"We're dead? We came here to collect souls. Now if you wish to continue resisting, my fellow general here and I are going to make examples out of you," Kuiiza stated promptly.

"Feh, then why don't you come at us then, you green freaks?" Kuwabara spat out. "No one is going near Yukina!"

"Ooo, them boys have guts. Me like, Kuiiza," Kujiko chuckled and smashed his fists together. "Me smash them good!"

"Control yourself, Kujiko. We'll waste these nuisances, but first, I want you to tell us about the strong energy signal our tracers picked up?"

Then, it quickly dawned upon the Spirit Detectives. That specific power was both Yui's transformation into Lady Lupin and Kuwabara's newly awakened Dimension Sword. It was obvious what Kuiiza was referring to and even Yusuke couldn't hope to cover it up. Yui got off the ground and stayed near her digimon partner.

"Stay with me, Yui-chan," Dark Gabumon whispered.

"But, we have to see if Aoshi-kun is all right."

"I'm all right, Yui-chan," Aoshi said as he crawled over towards her.

"Don't claim you don't know. The power we picked up was similar to levels you have produced," Kuiiza pointed at the four Spirit Detectives. "It has to be one of you four!"

"So what if it was us!" Yusuke spat out.

"You wish to engage us in combat, but allow me to warn you that we're not to be overlooked, extraterrestrial," Kurama glared at Kuiiza and pulled out a Rose Whip.

"I'm taking the brute. Besides, he looks completely ridiculous," Hiei insulted Kujiko's presence. "To think this bumbling fool has power."

"You had better watch your mouth there, warrior," Kuiiza replied to Hiei's insulting remark. "Kujiko has more than enough strength to crush you like the insects you are. Please, demonstrate. Will you, my friend?"

"Me can smash them now? Yes, now me have fun with them!" Kujiko laughed and stalked towards the four Detectives.

"Great, here comes that big ugly freak!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Kick his ass, Kazuma!" Shizuru called out to her brother.

"Never thought you'd ask and, Yukina, I hope you're watching this!" Kuwabara said as he summoned spirit energy from out of his hands.

As soon as the teen was drawing forth spirit energy, the two Rajita turned and sensed his growing spirit power. Their tracers picked up on the power increase and it was close to the matching calculations from earlier. A smile crossed Kuiiza's face.

"So, you're one of the major powers our tracers sensed earlier? That settles it. Kujiko, you know what to do," Kuiiza looked towards the brute and pointed to the Detectives.

"Yes! It's about time!" Kujiko laughed out.

"You guys! Stay back! We'll handle this!" Yusuke called to everyone.

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried to her friend.

"Come on and get some!" Kuwabara called out as he summoned his Dimension Sword.

"We'll be here to provide back-up," Kurama said to his two comrades. "Hiei, we'll take the other Rajita."

"Fine, but as long as I get to shed their blood!" Hiei said as he wielded his sword.

As Kujiko and Kuiiza charged ahead to attack, the four Detectives spread out to meet them. Hiei and Kurama stopped in front of Kuiiza while the other two boys fended off Kujiko. Yui took Aoshi by his hand and ran off towards the back with everyone else.

"Get them, guys!" Botan called out.

"Go, Yusuke!" Yui and Keiko cheered on for the teen and his allies.

Kujiko stopped as the two human boys came charging at him. He immediately put up his guard by crossing his hands in front. Yusuke punched against the Rajita's defensive shielded arms. However, to Yusuke's dismay, the hared fist from the Detective did not push back the brute and only managed to annoy him. Kujiko swung his right fist across and slammed it hard in front of Yusuke. The force of the punch plunged through the ground. Yusuke jumped out of the way and barely became a target hit for the brute. Kuwabara went to swing his sword but Kujiko was quick to deliver a punch into the teen's stomach. The force of this blow managed to knock the wind right out of Kuwabara.

"**_KUWABARA!" _**Yukina and the girls screamed out.

"Kuwabara! Oh, you'll regret that you bastard!" Yusuke cursed at the mutant and pointed his finger at Kujiko. _"Damn, I've got to make this one count!"_

Channeling the spirit energy through his right index finger, Yusuke released a massive blast of spirit energy towards Kujiko.

"_**SPIRIT GUN!"**_

The mutant put one hand out and caught the spirit blast. He then held it firmly around his hands and tossed it right back to the Detective. Yusuke crossed his arms out in front of him and took the shot head on. The force of his own blast exploded against the Detective and caused him to fall back. Kuwabara watched as his friend was thrown back into a table.

"_**URAMESHI!"**_

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were not faring well with Kuiiza. They took the fight outside the restaurant. The half breed whipped out his Rose Whip across in hopes of inflicting a damaging blow against Kuiiza. The Rajita general dodged the whip toss and grabbed it with his right hand. Kurama gasped out as Kuiiza pulled on the whip. He brought Kurama across towards him and delivered a fist across the fox demon's face. Hiei came up from behind and slashed his sword overhead. The Rajita general ducked under and slammed a boot into Hiei's gut.

"What's wrong with them? Why aren't they knocking those two freaks senseless?" Keiko wondered as she observed the beatings.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be recovered with your healing, Genkai!" Yukina said.

"We healed them but they used up a lot of their energy in the battle with Draco. They are greatly weakened and haven't had time to recover their lost spirit energy."

"Is this true, Cammy-chan?" Mokuba asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," the young Hino nodded in reply.

"No! Yusuke!" Yui cried out to the fallen Detective.

Kujiko walked past the fallen forms of Yusuke and Kuwabara. He glared towards the direction of the girls and chuckled in amusement. Lyn and her brothers quickly attempted to summon their Kas, but as Kujiko stomped his foot down, the small tremor was strong enough to cause the trio to lose their footing and fall over. Kujiko pulled a green gem from out of his armor and held it directly in front of the girls. Genkai defended the group and launched herself across. She landed a right hook across Kujiko's face. It appeared she had managed to hold the off Rajita mutant but not for long. Kujiko snapped his head forward and delivered a right hand slap to knock Genkai away. The martial artist landed on her feet but staggered from the blow.

"He's stronger than I had thought," Genkai whispered while wiping the blood from her lip.

"Puny human! Stay down!" Kujiko stomped his foot down and caused the ground to uplift under the older woman's feet.

Swiftly jumping into mid-air, Genkai avoided being caught under the cracked trail and jumped out. She planted a boot across Kujiko's face. The mutant chuckled in amusement and once again delivered a quick hand slap to knock the old martial artist away.

"Master Genkai!" Botan screamed.

"You get away from them you bastard!" Yusuke called out to the Rajita. "Make one move and I'm turning your ass into charcoal!"

Taking amusement to the Detective's threat, Kujiko glared him down and snickered to himself. He blitzed out of sight and reappeared in front of Yusuke. Before the Detective could do anything, Kujiko slammed his right hand into Yusuke's gut and sent him crashing against the wall. Kuwabara was back on his feet and appeared to be summoning forth his Dimension Sword again. Kujiko leaped forward and grabbed Kuwabara. He then hurled the teen across to where Yusuke was lying and roared out in triumph.

"Kazuma! Yusuke!" Shizuru shouted.

The screams of the young woman caught Kujiko's undivided attention. He turned towards the girls and pulled out his gem.

"What is that?" Keiko wondered.

"Oh no! Girls! Get down!" Botan called out in warning.

However, just as Botan tried to push them down, the green gem Kujiko held was emitting a bright green light. It appeared so suddenly and quickly but Keiko, Atsuko, Yukina and Shizuru were looking directly at the glowing gem. Then, their souls were immediately extracted right out of their bodies. Botan, Lyn and the children gasped out in horror at the sight. Even more furious were Yusuke and Kuwabara. They tried getting up to stop the mutant. Genkai was slowly getting back to her feet.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke yelled out.

"He's taking their souls," Lyn clenched her teeth as she tried getting up. "Damn, and I don't have enough energy to help them."

"Keiko!" Yui cried out as she looked directly at the girl and her friends.

"Yui! I don't think I have enough power to perform a bio-merge," Dark Gabumon stated.

"No! But that monster is taking their souls!" Yui cried out. "I'm sorry but I have to save them!"

As Yui tried to jump out, Kujiko simply stomped his foot down and threw the girl off her feet. Dark Gabumon retaliated by firing a fire blast out of his mouth yet it merely singed against the villain's tough hide. Kujiko jumped across and slapped Dark Gabumon away.

"Yui-chan! Dark Gabumon!" Aoshi called out to his friends and ran over to their sides.

"Humph, little nuisances. No me finish job," Kujiko continued to extract the souls' of the four girls.

In no time, the mutant had collected their souls with his gem. Keiko, Atsuko, Yukina and Shizuru all limped before collapsing to the ground. Puu shrieked out in fear and flew down beside Keiko's fallen form. Cammy and Botan ran over to the four soulless bodies in horror. Kujiko grasped the gem and put into inside of his armor. He had gathered the souls with succession and prepared to head out the door. Then, as he turned, a blade struck hard against his shoulder. He stopped and noticed Hiei with his sword stuck through the mutant's shoulder.

"Bastard, release Yukina's soul!" Hiei demanded out of the villain. "Or your head is next!"

"Is that challenge, little man?" Kujiko snorted out of annoyance. "Release me!"

As Hiei pressed down against his shoulder, a beam shot across and struck the demon across his back. Howling out in pain, Hiei fell limp from the blow. The beating he had received from Kuiiza had done him in. He looked towards Yukina's fallen form and his vision was going blurry.

"Yu-kina..." the demon muttered as he was losing consciousness.

"Annoying little insect," Kujiko remarked as he ripped the sword out of his shoulder. "We done here, Kuiiza?"

"Yes, I've already taken care of the redhead," Kuiiza pointed behind him to show Kurama lying down. "I can't believe how easily we managed to dispatch them. I see you managed to collect some souls?"

"Yes, four female souls."

"Good, that'll be enough for now, Kujiko. We must leave and report back to Lord Ghidorah. It appears he has finally done it."

"What?"

"He has captured the Moon Princess and her Silver Crystal. Our vengeance has finally been served."

"Yes! This is glorious moment indeed!"

Upon hearing this, Botan and Cammy gasped out in horror. It had happened when they least expected it, but Botan had certainly felt turbulence earlier ago.

"What? You mean her soul was taken? Sailor Moon's soul was taken!" Cammy cried out. "No! It can't be!"

"Cammy-chan, if that's the case, then the Rajita have dealt a heavy blow to the Sailor Senshi," Botan sighed sadly. "If that's the case, the Silver Crystal has been taken."

"What? No, it can't be! Then the Senshi were defeated, too?" Cammy gasped. _"Sister, what just happened? I hope you and the others are all right!"_

"They're getting away!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Like hell they are," Yusuke growled as his eyes were directly set on the two Rajita. "You two aren't getting away with this."

"On the contrary, we have come for what we need and we're finish playing," Kuiiza responded. "We have other important concerns to attend to. Come, Kujiko, let us go."

"Victory to the Rajita!" Kujiko roared out.

Before Yusuke could try to stop them, the two Rajita generals ascended up and flew off into the distance. The teen cursed out angrily and ran back inside the restaurant. His comrades were all down from the punishment inflicted by the two generals. Meanwhile, Botan and the children were gathered around the soulless forms of the four women. Yusuke's eyes widened in horror once he caught glimpse of Keiko and Atsuko's lifeless forms.

"Keiko! Mom!" Yusuke kneeled by their sides.

"Those monsters took their souls using a green gem," Lyn said as she limped over to the group. "We tried to stop them but that big bastard shrugged us off."

"But we're all right," Aoshi stated. "I can't say the same for these four. I just wish we could have stopped him."

"It's my fault. I should have become Lady Lupin," Yui blamed herself. "This wouldn't have happened if I had stopped them."

"Don't blame yourself, Yui-chan. You and Dark Gabumon didn't have enough power. I understand," Yusuke nodded as he stroked Keiko's cheeks.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara hollered out.

The teen crawled over to Yukina's fallen side and grasped her hands. They felt colder than usual and he didn't sense her spiritual life force. His face grimaced with sadness.

"Yukina, Shizuru, I let you guys down," Kuwabara held back tears. "Damn! I can't believe those guys swatted us aside like that!"

"Yes and I'm going to make you regret for letting Yukina having her soul taken," Hiei growled under his breath.

The boys turned around to see Hiei and Kurama walking towards them despite their inflicted injuries. Hiei pushed Kuwabara aside and laid his eyes upon his 'sister'. He growled under his breath and threw his sword against the wall.

"Those monsters! I'm going to have their heads for this!" Hiei roared out and slammed his fist against the floor.

"Hiei, I'm sorry..." Kurama sighed sadly. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and everyone, I can say the same. I just hope my mother and the family managed to escape. This is a heavy burden and I hate for anyone else to lose loved ones. I'm so sorry..."

"Kurama, I don't know about your folks, but this a loss that effects everyone," Cammy said. "I just learned that those monsters also managed to take Sailor Moon."

"What? You can't be serious!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"No, this is serious guys! If they were able to defeat her, then we're in deep crap!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"If that's the case, then this may be an enemy we can't defeat," Botan sighed. "Sailor Moon possesses an item called the Silver Crystal. It harnesses the power to destroy the darkness and restore lost lives."

"Then she had a source to restore Keiko and the others?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl.

"Yes, but she herself was taken and the Silver Crystal, too. I sensed her loss. I didn't tell you guys because I wasn't sure exactly what it was until they mentioned it," Botan stated. "I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"Damn, so this is it?" Kuwabara looked down at Yukina and Shizuru.

"No, there has to be an alternate solution!" Lyn said.

"Botan, you said that a soul would dissipate if it's out of a body, right?" Yui asked.

"Yes, but only if the soul is allowed to roam free. If they are contained in some way, like in a gem, the souls will be preserved. So, if we manage to retrieve their souls, they will be returned to their bodies."

"Then, we're going after them!" Yusuke declared.

"Yusuke? What do you mean go after them?" Aoshi tilted his head. "Those two monsters were strong! If there are any more like them, then we can't win!"

"Like hell we won't! We have new allies across the city! Don't forget the Sailor Senshi and those kids with the Beast Spirits can help us!" Yusuke stated. "If those girls just lost their leader, then we have to band together with them. We'll make those monsters sorry they ever crossed us!"

"Yusuke, for once, you're using your head," Genkai chuckled as she walked out of the rubble and pat the boy on his back.

"Funny since I don't use it often."

"Well, there's a first to everything," sighed Kurama. "But, nonetheless, a very good idea, Yusuke. I have no objection to aligning ourselves with the other parties. The Sailor Senshi can certainly provide us the aid we need. The same can be said for those children."

"I don't care as long as we get Yukina's soul back," Hiei turned towards Hiei.

"Besides, Cammy-chan here knows the Sailor Senshi," Yui pointed to Cammy. "Right?"

"Yeah, my sister and I are very close to them," Cammy nodded in reply.

"You have any way of contacting them?" Mokuba asked the girl.

"No, since they usually find us."

"It'll be all right. We're bound to run into them, Cammy-chan," Yusuke assured them. "What we need to do is find a safe place to hide the girls' bodies."

"To return their souls, they will need their bodies completely preserved," Kurama agreed.

"But what do we do now? There's no doubt if we go out, they will spot us," Kuwabara pointed out. "Besides, Mr. Okami has yet to come back."

"My god! Is everyone all right!" the voice of the older man called out.

The group immediately turned to see Okami with his wife, Suzuno. Their mouths widened as they looked across the devastated restaurant. Aoshi stepped out and called to his father.

"Aoshi! Thank goodness you're all right!" Suzuno cried as she ran over and embraced her child.

"I'm all right, mama," Aoshi embraced his teary-eyed mother.

"You came at a bad time, Mr. Okami," Yusuke stated. "We were just attacked by those monsters and they managed to steal the souls of these four lying down. One of them is a dear friend of mine and another is my mother."

"The girl with the ice blue hair is someone I deeply care for and the other is my sister," Kuwabara spoke up. "We couldn't stop those bastards. They were too strong even for us."

"Okami, I suggest we move to a safer location and to find more allies to help rescue our loved ones," Kurama suggested.

"Why do you think I came here in the first place? The streets are clear and free of those monsters on the section where I live," Okami stated. "If we hurry along, we can arrive at my home. Oh and speaking of allies, I have arranged for a dear friend of mine to meet us."

"What are you talking about? What friend are you referring to?" Botan asked the man.

Before long, a group of figures were seen walking towards their direction. The Spirit Detectives looked across and recognized the female figures. Okami turned as a smile crossed his face once he caught glimpse of the green-haired Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto. The man and the woman nodded to one another.

"Guardian of Time..."

"Okami-san, it's good to see you my friend," the woman smiled.

"Hey, it's the Sailor Senshi! We were just talking about them earlier!" Kuwabara pointed out. "And they brought along some friends with them. Though, I don't think I've seen them before."

"Look, guys, its Yusuke and the boys!" Sailor Venus pointed out. "This is great!"

"So these are the Spirit Detectives I've been hearing so much about?" Sailor Sedna questioned as she looked at each Spirit Detective.

"Yusuke! Is Cammy-chan all right? Her sister is worried about her," Sailor Mars walked over to Yusuke.

"Yeah, she's all right."

"Mars! I'm all right!" Cammy said as she walked out of the restaurant while holding Puu in her arms. "See? We're all fine, but four of Yusuke's loved ones had their souls taken. Those monsters were too strong."

"Yeah, we just got back from a battle with one of those monsters, too," nodded Sailor Jupiter. "Let's say we got our butts handed to us."

"Sailor Pluto, thank you for bringing the Sailor Senshi here," Okami bowed to the Time Guardian.

"Wait, how do you know the Sailors, Mr. Okami?" Kuwabara asked the man.

"It's a long story, Spirit Detectives. I have summoned you two groups here because I feel the need to tell you everything there is to know about our enemy and my past. Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives, you were always meant to unite at some point. Now, the time has finally come. If you will come with me, I will explain the full detail."

"We're all ready for whatever you have to say, Mr. Okami," Yui nodded.

"Wow, so we were always meant to team with Yusuke's group?" Sailor Saturn said.

"Well, Yusuke, if that's the case, then there's no use in us keeping our identities a secret anymore," Sailor Mars said. "If we are to work together, we have to let the cat out of the bag."

"Yeah, but we already know the identity of Jupiter."

"What! But, how did you find out!" Sailor Jupiter shouted in an outburst.

"When we were caught inside that Mortal Kombat game. Thanks for saving me, by the way," Kuwabara said to the Senshi of Thunder. "You took care of that Tanya chick for me since I don't fight girls."

"Um, well, heh... Don't mention it," Jupiter blushed and laughed. "But you still haven't told me how you found out about me?"

"Through Raiden," Yusuke pointed out. "But we had no idea. When he told us you were that same girl who joined us, and that you had Thunder Powers, we knew right off the bat it was you."

"Man, I can't believe this is happening."

"Don't worry about it, Jupiter," Sailor Mercury assured the tomboy. "We can trust them with our identities. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, your identities will be safe with us," Kurama nodded. "Rest assured. After all, we will have to know who you girls are if we are to work together."

"I agree and I'm sure we can all cooperate like professionals," Botan said as she stood between the two groups. "By the Senshi, it's an honor to be graced by your presence."

"Well, gee, we know we have fans, but admirers?" Sailor Uranus quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Everyone, we must hurry and seek shelter at my residence. From there, Pluto and I will explain your pasts, the enemy and the sacred item known as the Moon Heart Crystal."

As soon as the Moon Heart Crystal was mentioned, everyone turned their heads towards the man. Aoshi recalled hearing the mention of a 'Moon Heart' from Kiba. Now, they were ready to be informed of their purpose of working together, the secrets of the past and the motivations of the enemy.

"_At last, we'll find out just what Pluto has been keeping secret from us and what this Moon Heart Crystal is. Just how and why are we meant to team with the Spirit Detectives? It should become clear. But, above all else, I hope Pluto and this Okami know a method to save Usagi,"_ Sailor Mars thought.

"So, it's you again," Hiei snorted as he turned towards the Miko Senshi.

"Nice to see you there, too, Mr. Sunshine," Mars crossed her arms.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yusuke turned towards the pair.

"Nothing!" the pair called out in unison.

"Gee, sorry, I was just asking. No need to bite my head off, you two," Yusuke waved his hands out and backed away.

"Hey, Mercury, you know those two have one thing in common," Sailor Venus whispered into the genius girl's ear. "They both have short tempers."

"You're starting to notice that now?"

"Everyone! There isn't time to loose! Those Rajita soldiers will no doubt be on their way here at any given minute if we don't hurry along," Pluto declared as she led the way with Okami.

Knowing their destiny lies ahead, the two groups followed Okami and the Time Guardian down the empty street. It was littered with devastation, debris and wrecked automobiles. Fires were set across parts of the street division and several soulless bodies were seen. The Senshi and the Spirit group turned away from the grisly sights. Taking a glimpse of the destruction was enough to make their blood boil. Yusuke and Kuwabara carried the bodies of Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Atsuko along on their backs.

"_All of this destruction and just to get retribution on Queen Serenity's daughter?" _Okami growled angrily in thought._ "Ghidorah, you're madness knows no bounds. These people have done nothing to you, but your obsession in power has led you to unleash this pointless invasion? I sense you have captured the Moon Princess, who is more of a daughter to me. I will see to it her friends, the Sailor Soldiers, and the Spirit Detectives crush you. However, I must put aside my dislike for Enma's group and make the Sailor Senshi understand the concept of better teamwork. Spirit of Queen Serenity, please guide me on my task and help me succeed in uniting these warriors of justice."

* * *

_

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Mother ship/Private Chambers of Ghidorah/November 30, 2003/12:00 AM**

Through the doors behind the royal throne of the Rajita warlord, there appeared to be a chamber. It was dark, gothic and filled with an eerie-atmospheric effect. There was a red flashing light inside the chamber and tiny chattering of whispered voices. It appeared as scary as a scene right out of a chilling horror movie. The chattering voices hushed in silence as a tall, massive figure stepped inside. Green eyes glowed and penetrated through the darkness. Removing his helmet, the Rajita warlord faced frontward and observed a liquid capsule ascending out of the floor. A twisted smile crossed the villain's face. Suddenly, a monitor displayed and an iguana-like Rajita patched through a message to his highest superior.

"**_Lord Ghidorah, the capsule containing Princess Serenity has been preserved inside this capsule. We have confirmed that she does not have possession of the Moon Heart Crystal."_**

Upon hearing this startling revelation, the warlord calmly sneered. His body began to tense with a bright green aura dancing around his body. He faced the monitor and looked directly at the Rajita soldier on the screen. In a matter of seconds, Ghidorah's eyes flashed green flashes and the soldier on the green felt a pulsating yet excruciating pain inside his head. The soldier fell on the ground and howled out in pain.

"_**LORD GHI-DORAH! WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"**_

"You report this to me? So, you're certain the Moon Heart Crystal is not in the wretched whore's possession?"

"_**THAT'S CORRECT! ARGH, MY HEAD! MY LORD, SPARE ME!"**_

"Thank you for your report, soldier. However, your use to me has expired. You're expendable just like the rest of them," Ghidorah calmly replied. "Farewell, you piece of trash."

Without even batting an eye, Ghidorah watched as the soldier's head exploded on screen and the headless corpse collapsed on the ground. The headless stump shook violently with green ooze pouring out. Ghidorah blinked an eye and the monitor screen shattered. He set his eyes on the near nude form of Usagi and rubbed his hand on the capsule.

"My goal has been achieved. Queen Serenity, I have taken your daughter and the Silver Crystal. You would have been in tears to see your beloved inside my ship as my captive. It's such a shame the girl never had the Heart Crystal. Bah, this only slightly delays my plans. The Moon Heart Crystal will soon be mine!"

"My lordship," Nagah spoke out and entered the chambers. "I am sorry to interrupt you. I just wanted to know if you were able to extract the Moon Heart Crystal."

"Unfortunately, we only have the Silver Crystal," Ghidorah stated as he pulled the sacred item out of his glove. "However, I cannot activate it without the Moon Heart Crystal."

"But the Moon Princess surely can activate its powers without the need for the Moon Heart."

"Yes, but she is the only privileged individual to do so. Anyone else needs to gain the Moon Heart Crystal."

"So that's why you need the Moon Heart, my lord."

"You're getting the picture, Nagah. Have Kuiiza and Kujiko returned form their assigned duties?"

"Yes, and they are ready to give you more souls for our god, the Leviathan."

Turning around, Ghidorah looked down to Nagah and spoke in a calm manner, "Then, inform them about finding the Moon Heart Crystal. I will not rest until it is in my possession."

"That's another thing I want to bring up, my lord. It's about the location of the Moon Heart Crystal."

"What do you have to report, Nagah?"

"When I was fighting the Sailor Soldiers, I was able to absorb not just their powers but also their personalities and thoughts. I was even able to touch the Guardian of Time herself, Sailor Pluto. According to her memories, I have foreseen a man being given the Moon Heart Crystal many years after our defeat to the Moon Kingdom. Since then, the man was sent to another realm on Earth, the Makai Realm, otherwise known as the Demon World."

"Demon World, you say? Where is this man as you speak?"

"Many years since then, he has lived in the human world under human disguise. He is naturally a demon and still holds possession of the Moon Heart Crystal."

"Tell me more."

"That he is an admired lover of the late-Queen Serenity," Nagah spoke out wisely as if she were Pluto herself since she obtained memories from the woman. "Okami Inuki is the man's name and I know the exact location of where he currently resides."

"Excellent and I want you to inform the other two generals of this, Nagah. Make it fast."

"Yes, my lord, I will do as you ask," Nagah nodded and lifted herself up.

Walking out through the door, the female general left her lordship inside with the capsule containing Usagi. Kaiser Ghidorah smiled and stroked the glass capsule thoroughly. The cold surface of the glass brought slight chills to the villain. From out of another corner, there appeared to be another capsule. He faced towards its direction, snapped his fingers and watched the other capsule revealed under a faded red light. There was also another semi-naked form of a woman with fiery red hair. Her gentle complexion was faded and her skin pale from the loss of her soul. Ghidorah stood at the center of the chamber with the two princesses captured.

"Yes, Princess Kakyuu, I have brought you the Moon Princess to keep you company. Now you won't have to be alone anymore," Ghidorah chuckled and held the Silver Crystal in his hand. "Without your souls, you are powerless to stop me, and I doubt your soldiers of justice can save you now. Soon, once the Moon Heart Crystal is in my possession, everything in this galaxy will be ruled by the Rajita. Destiny has indeed been reserved for me."

-

Walking down several corridors, Nagah found Kuiiza and Kujiko with several soldiers lined up. She cleared her throat and tapped Kuiiza on his shoulder. Glancing at the female, the main general snorted out of annoyance.

"What is it, Nagah? Can't you see I'm busy here? I have those human test subjects to experiment on before I can convert them into our own obedient soldiers."

"Yes, but Lord Ghidorah has given you a new assignment."

"Which is?"

"Apparently, the Moon Heart Crystal wasn't in the Princess' possession. It's still on earth and I have all the information you need to know."

"How did you manage to obtain the information?"

"Oh, I have my sources," Nagah smirked as she removed a hand glove. "I absorbed the thoughts from each of the Sailor Soldiers and gained the memories of the Time Guardian. Now, pay attention boys, because I'm only going to say this once."

"Us listen to her? Pfft, me no think so," Kujiko grunted and turned away.

"Fool! She has information we can use! Besides, Lord Ghidorah would have your head if you heard you say that."

"Yes, you right, Kuiiza. Forgive me, Nagah."

"Yeah, you better be, blubber butt," Nagah crossed her arms. "As they say, what comes around goes about."

"Don't you mean, what goes around comes around?" Kuiiza corrected the other general.

"Huh? What did I just say?" Nagah asked as she looked at the two generals. _"That wasn't right? I never screw up with my forms of speech! What is this? Why am I suddenly feeling the urge for some alcohol right about now? And this urge of acting like a total buffoon?"_

"Um, Nagah? Weren't you going to tell us about the location?" Kuiiza asked impatiently.

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry about that! I'm being such an idiot!" Nagah laughed out and rubbed the back of her head. "How about afterwards we can go out for some drinks? I'll buy! Tee-hee!"

Upon noticing this strange, new behavior from the female, Kuiiza and Kujiko faced each other to exchange confused glances. This wasn't like Nagah to act so cheery and ditzy. Nonetheless, they were ready to gain the exact location of Okami's whereabouts according to the knowledge she has gained based on Sailor Pluto's memories.

* * *

**Shinjuku Elementary/12:05 AM**

The Tamers and the digimon watched in utter shock as Asagi's body started to tremble. At first, it seemed she was undergoing convulsions and this worried the children. However, it didn't take long for gray fur to emerge and spread all over her body. She let out a banshee scream and bent over. Suzakato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri watched in utter shock as their teacher was undergoing a bizarre metamorphosis.

"Man this is some whacked Freddy Krueger stuff!" Kazu yelped and jumped behind Guardromon. "Ms. Asagi! What's going on here!"

"She's in pain!" Jeri exclaimed. "We have to help her!"

Suzakato was still stunned and his mouth dropped. The woman was now covered in gray fur and her mouth protruded into a snout. Her eyes turned yellow with thin irises. Claws emerged from her hands and feet. The clothes she wore were already ripped off. Asagi was now standing on her hind legs and growling under her breath. The woman had transformed into a Lycan before their very own eyes. Kazu and Kenta held onto one another with their teeth chattering.

"SHE'S A WEREWOLF!" the boys cried out in unison.

"Ms. Asagi? Can this be true?" Jeri gulped as she was afraid of approaching the female Lycan.

"I can't believe this," Phillipe whispered in shock.

"I smelt that scent and knew there was something different about her," Himakko said. "So, Takato, I take you smelt her strange scent."

"Honestly, I did..." Suzakato nodded. "Ms. Asagi, can you hear me? It's me, Takato."

"Be careful, Takato! She's a werewolf now!" Guilmon warned his Tamer.

"But she's still my teacher."

The Lycan growled until she calmly let out a whine and smelt the children. She easily recognized them by their scents and nodded her head in gesture.

"I'm sorry, Tamers, I didn't mean to scare you like that," Asagi apologized and noticed the two frightened boys. "Don't worry, boys. I'm not going to eat you."

As soon as she said that, they let out sighs of relief and wiped their foreheads. The digimon were also starting to calm down and dropped their guards.

"Well, looks like we won't have to attack, Renamon."

"Whatever made you think I was going to attack her, Inumon?" Renamon said.

"Man, I thought I'd seen everything... But this?" Henbu remarked.

"I'll say," Seirika agreed with the earth warrior.

"Tamers, it's a relief I was able to find you," the female Lycan stated as she looked at each Tamer. "The threat of the Rajita has gotten worse than I feared."

"Wait, you know about the Rajita?" Suzakato asked.

"Yes, they've been a grave enemy to the Sailor Senshi."

"Whoa! You know about the Sailor Senshi!" Kazu gasped out. "Ok, now this is getting whacked!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I am one of the demon Lycan clan and I've been in this realm for many centuries."

"Really? So you are a demon wolf, Asagi?" Jeri asked.

"It's no wonder we were able to sense your aura," Felinismon replied.

"Wait, but I've met Asagi before and I didn't feel anything strange about her."

"I can conceal my demonic aura, Terriermon. I only revealed my true form to you as a last resort. I'm sorry I had to come to this."

"It's all right, Ms. Asagi, we've already been through a lot of crazy stuff lately," Suzakato said. "We're allies with the Sailor Senshi, the Legendary Warriors, Yugi's group and those Spirit Detectives. We're all fighting the same enemy here."

"That's a relief. I know my tribe members are setting off to find the other groups. If they haven't found them by now, then they are doing the best they can to avoid being caught by the Rajita. Tamers, please, they will need your help. As a member of Okami's tribe, please aid the Sailor Senshi on their mission to defeat the tyrant, Kaiser Ghidorah."

"Yeah, we just got back from talking with Sailor Moon herself."

"Yes, and just a while ago her soul was taken by Ghidorah," Asagi lowered her head and sighed sadly.

As she stated this revelation, the Tamers all gasped in disbelief and disdained looks crossed their faces. It wasn't too long ago that Takato and his friends were personally introduced to the legendary Sailor Moon. Now, just in a short time, she was captured by the Rajita warlord. Suzakato couldn't believe it and looked back to the angelic smile from the Moon Princess.

"Sailor Moon...? Her soul was taken?" Suzakato muttered. "Mars, what could have happened out there?"

"The Sailor Senshi, too, were defeated I'm afraid," Asagi continued on. "But don't fret. Their souls were not taken. Rather my clan leader has taken them to meet with the Spirit Detectives. He will reveal everything about our enemy and our past. For I was a supporter of Sailor Moon's bloodline, it pains me to know that Ghidorah might succeed."

"But that's where we'll come in Ms. Asagi," Henbu spoke up. "If you're asking us to help them save Sailor Moon, then you can count on us."

"That's right! She was such a cool person and now the leader of those jerks took her? Man, I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind!" Kazu said.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of confidence, Kazu," Jeri smiled to the male.

"That's saying a lot," Felinismon remarked.

"Count on us, Ms. Asagi. Since you claimed your wolf tribe is a friend to Sailor Moon, then we're going to rescue her. I'll be doing this for us, the Senshi, and Mars."

"Takato, somehow I knew I could rely on you and your spirit," Asagi nodded. "Tamers, listen to what your spirits tell you and rely on your digimon. They will be your guides. I'm just glad you didn't attack me."

"Well, somehow I already knew you were different because my sister told me about her friend, Aoshi, turning into a wolf."

"Aoshi? As in the son of my tribe leader, Okami?"

"That's right," Himakko replied.

"I see. So you already have met Okami."

"I've seen him once or twice."

"Well, now you know who he is, but there are more important matters at hand. Children, you are to go and find your allies. Gather them and find the Sailor Senshi. Only you can save Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal. Please, you must hurry."

"Rest assured, Ms. Asagi, we won't let you down," Suzakato said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Tamers," the female Lycan lowered her head to show her gratitude.

"Well, you guys, we want to find our friends, right? We'll find Yugi and the others first," Henbu suggested.

"Good idea, and then we can find Takuya's group. We should be able to form a large unit and hopefully build a resistance against these creeps," Seirika stated.

"C'mon, you guys! We're leaving!" Suzakato called out.

Turning around, Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon turned around to see their friends already outside of the school gates. The two boys panicked and ran off to rejoin their friends. Marine Angemon emerged out of Kenta's shirt pocket and hung on tightly. Waving their goodbyes to the Lycan, the Tamers set off into the downtown district in hopes of reaching Kaiba Corp. With Rajita activity clear in this specific section, they should be there in no time. Asagi watched the Tamers depart and waved her hand. Lowering her head, she looked back to the millennia of serving as a member of Lycan clan.

"_A few thousand years later and I'm still cursed. Okami, I appreciate you saving me and my friend from that ruthless Lycan that laid this curse upon us," _Asagi looked down at her right hand, where she had been bitten by an evil Lycan. _"I often wonder if I should consider being a Lycan a gift. Princess Serenity, I am humbly saddened by your loss. Rest assured. The Tamers will help to restore you and stop the Rajita threat. Bless you, Takato Matsuda. Now, Okami, it's time. The Senshi and their allies need to be told about the shadows of their past."_

Sensing that Rajita soldiers might be nearby, the female Lycan quickly dashed off into the dark corners around the school to keep herself hidden. She would continue to observe the events and wait until it was safe to emerge.

* * *

**Domino City District/Outside Kaiba Corporation/12:10 AM**

Arriving at the front entrance of Kaiba Corporation, Yugi and his friends stopped to catch their breath. They had run a long distance and successfully managed to bypass many of the Rajita patrol ships. Earlier, Yugi and Joey had powered down out of their Dragon Knight armor to conserve energy for another battle to come. Joey turned and looked at the path of rumble left at the wake of the attacks. He felt his heart stop beating the moment he remembered Serenity and his mother.

"You guys! We have to go back," Joey stated. "I'm worried about Serenity and my mom."

"Joey, we don't know where they even live. It's going to take us a long time to search through every home," Yugi reminded his friend.

"Damn, I just feel like such a coward," he said, grinding his teeth angrily. "Yugi, I know we can become Dragon Knights to save them."

"But we're going to need Kaiba's help since he is holder of Critias. We're not complete without him."

"I often wonder why we need his help. I seriously doubt he would go out on a limb to help us," Tristan remarked. "You two were incredible at the nightclub!"

"You heard, Yugi," Tea responded. "Our odds are better with Kaiba on our side."

"Then, we'll be off to find Takato and Takuya. We'll really need the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors if we have any chance against the large masses," Duke agreed, rubbing his chin.

"_Yugi, I'm sensing a presence. Keep your guard up."_

"_What's the problem, Atemu?"_

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind the youth. Yugi was the first to spin around and jumped back at sight of what appeared to be a large wolf-like creature.

"You-You guys!" Yugi stuttered as he pointed out.

Turning to see what was behind them, the teens' mouths gaped open and they yelled out. The Lycan stepped out with his hands over his ears. Yugi lifted himself off the ground and looked directly into the eyes of the werewolf.

"Hey, you're covering your ears?" Yugi pointed out in question.

"Yug! That wolf! I'll bet he's working with these alien jerks!" Joey exclaimed. "Hey, you better get back, wolf! Cause we're Dragon Knights now!"

"You tell him, Joey!" Tristan supported his friend._ "He's gotten a little braver since becoming a Dragon Knight. I wonder..."_

"Just who are you? Did those monsters send for you? Tell us now or we won't hesitate to attack you!" Yugi threatened the wolf. "After what we've been through, we're not afraid to deal with monsters."

Just as the youth were standing up to the Lycan, the slightly older-looking Lycan stepped forward and lowered his head. The teens stopped and watched the Lycan lowering his head in an apologetic manner. Joey sweat dropped at this strange scene.

"Um, does he actually understand what we're saying?"

"It appears so. Hey, are you affiliated with those monsters?" Yugi asked the Lycan.

"_Yugi, I'm not sensing any evil from this creature. Don't fret. There's no reason to attack this Lycan."_

"_So, we don't attack?"_

"_Don't. Let us hear him out."_

"My apologizes, heroes," the Lycan spoke up and glanced at the two teen boys. "This also specifically goes to you, warriors of Timaeus and Hermos."

"That's our dragon guardians but how do you know about them?" Joey asked the Lycan. "We want answers."

"You shall receive your answers," the Lycan replied. "As you know the green beams of light should be quite familiar."

"You damn right," Duke said. "We were all a part of that Orichalcos fiasco recently and all of this is coming back to haunt us!"

"You are partially correct, but the one who perpetrated the scheme is not currently seeking revenge."

"We know about Dartz not being involved," Yugi stated. "We heard from one of those Rajita aliens that their leader's name is Kaiser Ghidorah."

"You would be correct, boy. Ghidorah has returned to seek vengeance on the supporters of the great Moon Queen several thousands of years ago. We are all involved in a revived age-old battle I'm afraid."

"We also talked to Professor Hawkins about these aliens and their connection with the Orichalcos," Tea said, while recalling the conversation they had with the professor. "The stones of the Orichalcos originated from space and this Ghidorah might be the only culprit for allowing them to crash land into earth in the first place."

"Yes, I recall that event after hearing my ancestors foretelling space rocks landing in the ancient kingdom of Atlantis. That was 10,000 years ago. The power turned man into beasts. In fact, it was also because of the Orichalcos stones that turned many early humans into demons. These advanced forms of demons would then replace the proto-humanoid demons and share a world with humans."

"Wait, so you're telling me that the Orichalcos eventually led to the rise of demons?" Tristan asked.

"Not every human would become a demon or a beast. Pharaoh Atemu, I know you're listening to me," the Lycan looked at Yugi.

Upon hearing his name being referenced, the Millennium Puzzle released a golden aura of light and allowed the spirit of the pharaoh to take Yugi's place. Atemu opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I remember everything Dartz said," Atemu nodded in reply. "I even foresaw the flashbacks from the past involving Dartz and Battle of Atlantis."

"Then, you were aware that the Orichalcos granted him great power and lent him soldiers to do his bidding. It also gave him control of the mighty beast, the Great Leviathan."

"Tell us something we don't know already," Joey remarked.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that Leviathan is the true god of the Rajita. You see they are not only coming back to destroy the last remnants of the old Moon Kingdom, but also to revive the Leviathan. They want to destroy every human and take this planet as their own. Ghidorah will stop at nothing until he obtains the ultimate power in the galaxy."

"Man, we had no idea this Ghidorah wanted more than destroy our planet," Tristan gulped.

"Yes and I remember the three Legendary Dragons were led by Ironheart to battle Dartz's forces and the Great Leviathan. There was no real victory, which led to the three dragons being frozen in solid ice and the monsters were sent to their own world."

"But there were monsters that remained on earth. Many of them would be the direct ancestors of the demons that currently occupy the Makai."

"Makai?" Tea asked the Lycan. "What is that place?"

"The Demon Realm. It is a world parallel to this one."

"That sounds just like the Digital World," Duke pointed out.

"But the Makai realm has been in existence since the beginning of earth's time. Ancient demons have evolved in parallel with earth's ancient organisms."

"So let me get this straight. Demons and dinosaurs even shared the same space?" Joey asked the old Lycan.

"Yes, that is correct, warrior of Hermos. These ancients would continue to evolve into advanced beings up until the new humanoid demons would compete with them over territory. The older demons, known as Taiyoukais, would be driven to near extinction by these new demons, who had once been humans due to the corruption of the Orichalcos. Think of it as early man hunting the ancient beasts like Wooly Mammoths to extinction."

"Well, thanks for the history lesson," Tristan said, as he cleaned his ear. "Man, the Orichalcos pretty much screwed up our planet."

"Not just us but also affected these demons," Tea reminded him. "To think there's a Makai and most of those demons are descendants of corrupted humans."

"The remaining beast warriors representing Dartz were destroyed and Leviathan was sealed from this world. The island of Atlantis would be sunk under the sea."

"Then, we had to deal with Dartz, the Orichalcos and the Leviathan to end an incomplete war 10,000 years in the making," Atemu said, as he recalled defeating the Leviathan. "I helped to free Dartz's soul and he was reunited with his loved ones."

"Yes, but the tactic you used to defeat Dartz will fail against Ghidorah. His heart is filled with pure evil," the Lycan explained. "He has too much hatred and anger. I'm afraid it will take more than your three Egyptian Gods and the three Dragon Knights to win this war."

"Unfortunately, I had lost the God monsters recently. We can only rely on the powers of the Dragon Knights."

"I see, that's a shame. But you will need to find the warrior of Critias. I sense he is in this area."

"Yeah and that's Seto Kaiba," Atemu answered. "We have to go and tell him to cancel his project since we have more important matters at hand."

"Yes, and please find as many allies as you can, Dragon Knights. The Sailor Senshi are in a dire dilemma."

"Why? Did something happen to them?" Tristan asked the Lycan.

"They had just lost their Moon Princess, the one known as Sailor Moon."

"What! You mean they lost their leader to those monsters!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid Ghidorah has taken her along the Silver Crystal. There's no telling if he has the Moon Heart Crystal. If he does, then we do not stand a chance. With the power of the two crystals, he will be an unmatched force in the galaxy. Even you and your allies combined cannot hope to stop him."

"This is why we need to convince Kaiba to come with us and find every other team that helped us defeat Pharaohmon. We overcame that monster and we'll stop this Ghidorah. If he wants this planet, then he will have to deal with us first!"

"I have faith in you, Atemu. However, you have to make it hasty. There is very little time," the Lycan said as he turned around.

"Hey, where are you going?" Joey asked the departing wolf.

"My job is only as a messenger. I will do what I can to observe the events and locate my other clan members."

"By the way, we haven't gotten your name. We need to know the name of our messenger," Atemu said.

Turning around, the Lycan nodded and responded, "My name is Takenaka. That is all you need to know. Now, I bid you farewell. Hope that you can succeed, Dragon Knights."

The Lycan walked through the darkness of the building's corner and disappeared into the night. Leaving Yugi and his friends behind, he left them in hopes they will unite with earth's forces. Atemu faced his friends and gave them an encouraging smile.

"You heard Takenaka everyone. We must succeed if we are to defeat Ghidorah and save this world."

"Let's not forget Sailor Moon!" Joey exclaimed. "I don't give a rat's rear if Kaiba refuses. I'll knock some sense into him if I have to!"

"That's if he lets you first, Joey," Tristan muttered.

"Just you watch. Kaiba's not going to know what'll hit him! Let's go and get that rich punk!" Joey declared as he pushed the entrance doors open.

Tea, Duke and Tristan simply lowered their heads before following in pursuit of the brash youth. Atemu stopped for a moment and recalled everything Takenaka had just mentioned. His face twisted with determination and walked ahead to follow his friends.

"Takenaka, you have my word. We will stop Ghidorah and bring back the Moon Princess. Now time to deal with Kaiba."

-

Takenaka stopped to take a breather on top of an apartment roof. He looked up to find any signs of Rajita air fighters and let out a sigh of relief. Feeling a slight breeze from the winds, the old Lycan sensed a presence behind him. He turned to find a young adult male with shaggy, brown hair. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, black pants, a golden necklace and white shoes.

"Yuuchirou, I see you've made it my friend. I had thought Ghidorah's men had found you."

"They won't catch me, Takenaka-san. I'm trying to look for Asagi. Okami was foolish to separate us."

"Yes, but this was his decision. We must only carry on as messengers for the allies of the Sailor Senshi."

"Rei-san, I hope she's ok," Yuuchirou lowered his head and sighed.

"She still doesn't know you're one of us?"

"I've managed to conceal my demonic aura since the day we met. I know about her Miko senses and we're lucky to not have been detected."

"So, are you off to find her? You do realize that she is one of the Sailor Senshi?"

Upon hearing this, the young man fell back and gasped. For all the years he had known Rei, he had no idea she would be the passionate, fire warrior. Takenaka simply sighed and faced the young man.

"I thought you would have known."

"Well, I do have a pretty poor sense of smell. I thought you knew that," Yuuchirou grinned.

"True, that I can't blame you for."

"So, do I confront her and reveal my Lycan form?"

"I'm afraid that's a choice you will have to make on your own," Takenaka turned around and faced Tokyo, currently a city under siege.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, elder. I just hope I'll make the right decision."

"Let's see to it that you do, Yuuchirou," Takenaka grumbled and cleared his throat. _"I've never had to reveal this form to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Perhaps the time will come for the day I reveal my true self to those two boys. For now, I only hope they and the other Spirit Detectives can cooperate with the Sailor Senshi. Okami, my friend, it is time. The truth of our shadowed pasts must come to light."

* * *

_

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/12:15 AM**

The entire party had arrived at the Inuki residence without much trouble and was lucky to have walked a distance devoid of any Rajita activity. It seemed they were becoming more common around the Shinjuku areas and everywhere else outside of Shibuya. Okami and Sailor Pluto were sitting at the center of the room. Everyone else, including the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives, was gathered together. Lying down on the other side of the living room, the soulless forms of Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Atsuko were laying inside sleeping bags with their heads sticking out. Puu was sleeping beside Keiko and snuggled up. Cammy held the unconscious Luna in her arms, Artemis was held in Minako's. Glancing at the groups in attendance, Okami was set on explaining the reason why he had asked for them to attend his residence.

"All right, we're all here, Mr. Okami. Would you now mind explaining to us?" Yusuke spoke up. "I thought we were going to be talking about this whole Rajita thing and why the girls' time-friend has been keeping secret."

"That's right. We came here for answers and if we aren't going to get any, this isn't worth our time." Sailor Uranus scoffed out of annoyance. "We have to save our Moon Princess."

"You will stay where you are, Princess of Uranus! I see you're still as stubborn and thick-headed as you were many thousands of years ago."

"What do you know about us, Okami?" Sailor Saturn asked. "That's what we don't understand."

"If everyone will keep it down, Pluto and I will tell you all you need to know. But, first, Pluto. Don't you think it's time to drop your Sailor forms? I think the Spirit Detectives have every right to know your identities. You two groups will have to end up working as a unit."

"Um, what makes you think we should?" Sailor Neptune responded.

"Because together, there is a chance you will save the souls of not just the Moon Princess but the Starlights' princess and the four ladies who are dear to the Detectives."

"Oh no, Mars," Cammy looked towards the Miko's direction. "This means..."

"It's all right, Cammy-chan. It would eventually come down to me revealing my identity," Sailor Mars nodded in reply. "Besides, I know we can trust them in keeping our identities a secret. I'm sure Yui-chan and Aoshi-kun will be surprised, won't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Wow, we get to finally see their true selves?" Yui whispered to Aoshi.

"Yeah, I wonder who they really are."

"Senshi, it's time we unveil ourselves," Sailor Pluto stated as a purple spiraling ring encircled her and in no time she reverted back to her civilian form.

"There's one," Botan observed.

The green-haired woman was in her civilian form yet still holding her Garnet-orb rod. She faced everyone and calmly let out a sigh.

"Spirit Detectives, allow me to introduce myself. I am Setsuna Meioh, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto and the Guardian of the Time Gates. I am the only member of the Sailor Soldiers to retain the all memories of the past. I foretell and see everything that occurs over this timeline and any alternate time line. For those of you who don't know, I did foresee the coming of the Rajita. I did not tell you because Okami and I were set to arrange a meeting with all the Sailor Senshi. Yet, there was a sudden paradox in time and it resulted in the capture of Sailor Moon's soul."

"So, you didn't know Sailor Moon's soul would be taken?" Lyn asked the Time Guardian. "So, why summon the Spirit Detectives?"

"The Spirit World has long been in connection with the old Moon Kingdom for eons," the woman answered.

"What? You're serious? So that's what Koenma has been keeping confidential?" Botan said. "I had no idea."

"You are fairly a new ferry girl, Botan. Koenma had good reason to hide the files pre-dating everything before his birth and during the era of the Moon Kingdom. King Enma would know more about Queen Serenity."

"Yes and how could I forget how that monster separated me from the Moon Kingdom," Okami remarked.

Once the man had made this remark, the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives each gasped out in apparent shock. It seemed the man knew more about Enma and Queen Serenity than anyone could believe. More revelations of the past would be foretold by the man in short time, but the Senshi were to drop their Sailor forms.

"Sailor Senshi let us resume. Drop your forms and reveal your true selves."

Giving in and nodding to Setsuna's instruction, each one of the Sailor Senshi powered down. Spiraling rings of their respective colors encircled them. The Spirit Detectives observed their new allies finally revealing themselves, even though they already know Jupiter's real form. The first to reveal themselves were Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars. Following them were Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Yui, Aoshi and Mokuba were all shocked to see Rei Hino standing in place of Sailor Mars.

"No way!" the children exclaimed at once. "This is crazy! Cammy-chan's older sister is a Sailor Senshi!"

"I'm really sorry about keeping this secret, guys," Cammy apologized.

"What are you sorry for? This is so cool! You have a sister who is a Sailor Warrior!" Yui cried out excitedly. "Man, you're such a lucky, girl, Cammy-chan!"

"Um, thanks. Sister, I hope this isn't a big deal."

"None at all, Cammy-chan. Besides, your friends there are pretty happy to see that I'm a Sailor Senshi," Rei smiled.

"Whoa! It's you!" Yusuke pointed to the Miko. "The girl I meet at the cosplay show! You're Cammy-chan's sister."

"Nice to see you again, Yusuke," Rei acknowledged the Spirit Detective. "I'm also honored to be at the presence of the old master Genkai and the other Spirit Detectives."

"The Miko from Hikawa Shrine? I knew there was something strange about your presence and now I know why," the old woman stated. "Good that you and your friends are fighting for our cause."

"Spirit Detectives of Koenma, I am Rei Hino, otherwise known as the warrior of the eternal flames, Sailor Mars. It's an honor to meet all of you," the Miko bowed.

"Yes and the same can be applied to you, Rei," Kurama nodded in reply.

"Hey, Hiei, aren't you going to say anything to her?" Kuwabara whispered to the demon's ear.

"He doesn't have to say anything. I'm sure he knows me VERY well," she faced Hiei's direction. "Right, Hiei?"

The demon simply turned away from facing her direction and kept his eye over Yukina's peaceful yet soulless form. Rei noticed this and couldn't help but feel sorry for the demon. She, too, had lost a loved one to the Rajita and shared his pain of loss.

The next to introduce herself was the tall, brunette. She waved out to the Detectives and smiled upon her introduction.

"Hello, boys. I'm Makoto Kino, but feel free to call me Mako-chan," she said. "So, I finally get to meet the infamous Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Yeah and nice to see you, too. Thanks for saving my neck in that game," Kuwabara thanked the brunette.

"Well, I did give that Tanya girl a break now. Didn't I?" Makoto winked to Kuwabara. "Yusuke, I hear you and Kuwabara have taken my place as Japan's most feared street fighters. Great job, boys."

"Heh, yeah, no problem," Yusuke smirked.

"YOO-HOO! Don't forget about me, boys! I'm the Beautiful Child of Love," the blonde-haired girl pointed to herself. "Minako Aino is my name, but you should already know me as Sailor Venus. Thank you and I'm open to any autographs, please!"

As Minako stood tall in a dramatic sense, the crowd around here sweat dropped and slightly backed away. Minako giggled and sat down in place with everyone else.

"Sorry but I can be a bit hyperactive," Minako grinned.

"I think we've all noticed," Mokuba nodded and backed away.

"Oh, Minako-san, you're just as crazy as ever," Cammy smiled.

Powering out of her Sailor Mercury form, the gentle blue-haired Ami bowed to the Spirit Detective and introduced herself.

"Hello Spirit Detectives and it's an honor. My name is Ami Mizuno, and I am the warrior of the seas, Sailor Mercury."

"Now that's what I call an introduction. She seems so sweet," Botan stated as she stood up to shake Ami's hand. "I'm certain you're an intelligent young lady?"

"You can say that," Ami replied and shook Botan's hand.

"The Inners have been introduced," Seiya spoke out from a corner. "How about you Outers go on and tell them who you are?"

"Humph, you didn't have to say anything," Haruka glared at Seiya.

"Not now, Haruka," Michiru whispered to her lover and cleared her throat.

"Right, now allow me to introduce myself, Spirit Detectives. I'm Haruka Tenou, also known as Sailor Uranus in my combat form."

"I am Michiru Kaioh, but you may refer to me as Sailor Neptune."

"Hello friends," the raven-haired Hotaru bowed her head. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe but also known as Sailor Saturn."

"Nice to meet you, guys, too," Yusuke stated. "This really is cool. We get the chance to know who you girls really are."

"It's like being spoiled before a big movie," Kuwabara said.

"But you know the deal. We can't tell anyone else about their identities," Genkai reminded the boys. "Children, the same applies to you."

"Yes, Master Genkai," the children responded in unison.

"Oh and we forgot about one more individual," Yaten pointed out towards Sedna's direction. "Actually, we three Starlights and the man in the tuxedo have yet to introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, I wanted to know who this girl was. I've never seen her or even felt her presence before," Kurama noticed Sailor Sedna. "Care to tell us who you are?"

"Well, you guys wouldn't even know me and the girls are pretty anxious to see who I really am," Sedna spoke out. "I'm Sailor Sedna, the eleventh Sailor Soldier representing the lost planet of Sedna. My affiliation is with my Sailor sisters and full allegiance goes to Queen Serenity's family."

With that said a light blue aura of light engulfed Sedna completely and allowed her to transform back to her civilian form. In place of her trademark Sailor girl outfit was a pair of blue jeans, a long-sleeve black shirt, tennis shoes and her hair tied up into a ponytail. She held her Henshin stick in place and placed it inside her right pocket.

"In my civilian form, you can call me Karin Osaka," the girl smiled and kneeled down beside her fellow Senshi. "I know I'm a newbie but I'm a very quick learner. So, give me the chance I deserve to stand beside you."

"Don't worry, kid. You're one of us and together we're going to save Usagi," Makoto reassured her.

"Yes and as veterans, it's our duty to teach you and help you learn from your mistakes in combat. Yet if you say you're a quick learner, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Ami said.

"Stick with us and you'll do just fine, Karin," Minako winked to the young teen. "Besides, you and Hotaru are the same age from the looks of it. You two could get along just fine."

"Thanks for accepting me," Karin stated. "I didn't expect a newbie like me would ever get this good of a reception."

"You've got it good, kid," Haruka spoke up. "Normally new Senshi would give us bad rub but you impressed us with your abilities. Those punks didn't know what hit them."

"Thanks, I try," Karin happily blushed around her cheeks.

"All right, with those introductions out of the way," Seiya spoke out. "If you're wondering who we are, well just call us the Sailor Starlights. I'm Seiya Kou but also known as Sailor Star Fighter."

"I'm Yaten Kou, otherwise known as Sailor Star Healer."

"My name is Taiki Kou, but you may call me Sailor Star Maker."

"Wow, all these Sailors! I didn't think there would be so many!" Kuwabara gasped as he counted them all. "You guys are like spread across the galaxy, aren't you?"

"We are, Spirit Detective Kuwabara," Setsuna nodded in reply. "Each of us are incarnations of the princesses for each planet."

"This is so cool," Lyn stated as she walked over to the girls. "I never thought I'd actually meet you guys in person."

"Like I said, I'm open for any autographs," Minako winked.

"And finally allow me to introduce myself," Tuxedo Kamen spoke up. "I am the guardian of Sailor Moon and future king. I am Mamoru Chiba and known as Prince Endymion."

"Yes and we know where your failure led Princess Serenity to," Seiya remarked.

"Seiya! Now isn't the time!" Rei snapped. "We're here to listen to what Okami has to say. Only he can help us in saving Usagi, Princess Kakyuu and the souls of the four friends of the Spirit Detectives. Please, just at least not say another remark to Mamoru. That's all I ask."

"For you and Usagi, I will," Seiya nodded in reply. _"But Mamoru, don't think this changes anything between us. Usagi, I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. Forgive me. I've let you and my princess down."_

"Well, everything seems to have settled down, dear," Suzuno noticed everyone quiet and observing the man.

"Yes, and that's how I want it," Okami acknowledged his wife. "Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives and friends, welcome to my residence. I have gathered you all here because you all have not only suffered great losses but share two common purposes: to protect the human world and ensure the dark forces do not plague this side of reality."

"This side of reality you say? Ok, now you did tell us you are a Lycan from the Makai," Yui reminded the man.

"That's correct, Yui-chan and thank you for pointing that out."

"Yes and you came here because of a grudge you have for King Enma, the father of Koenma," Cammy said. "Of course, this is the same Koenma who has recruited Yusuke and the boys to carry out orders."

"That's right, Cammy-chan," Botan nodded in reply.

"So, Mr. Okami, are you going to tell us more about you?" Max asked.

"Please, no more secrets. It's time to tell us everything you know," Makoto asked out of the Time Guardian and the Lycan man.

"Just how do you know Queen Serenity so well? Why would Ghidorah be so hell bent on exterminating us in the first place?" Rei brought up more questions to Okami's attention.

After moments of silence, Okami cleared his throat and began his story experience of his past in over thousands of years. All eyes, including Aoshi's, were set on him.

"Yes and the reason why I know Queen Serenity, the mother of the princess, so well is because..." Okami stopped for a moment as the late queen came to his mind momentarily. "Because we shared a deep love for one another."

"**_WHAT!"_** the Senshi exclaimed in unison.

"Okami!" Suzuno gasped out in apparent disbelief. "You... You loved her?"

"Father, is this really true? You actually loved the Moon goddess?" Aoshi asked his father. "That's so... I don't know what to say."

"I understand this might be a little hard to process, especially for you, Sailor Senshi. But, it is true," Okami admitted the truth with a fond smile.

"How did this all come about, Mr. Okami?" Lyn asked the man. "There had to be a reason why you fell in love with her."

"Oh, how romantic," Botan smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"But you were a Lycan demon then, too, weren't you?" asked Yusuke.

"That I was, Spirit Detective, but my love for Queen Serenity was all the same. It doesn't matter what form I had taken. She loved me for what I was: a kind hearted Lycan from the Makai. Normally her legion of Sailor Soldiers would detest my kind considering the cruel nature of demons that plagued the earth thousands of years ago. When they saw me set foot on the Moon Kingdom grounds, they were ready to tear me a part. I meant no harm to them or their queen."

"Now the question is, how did you meet with the queen in the first place?" Ami brought up the more important question.

"Princess Mercury, it all started through the queen's daughter, Princess Serenity. I can remember the beautiful and innocent little smile on that wonderful child's face. I remember our first meeting as if it were yesterday," the man said with a tear in his eye.

"Wow, he actually met Usagi when she was a child during that time," Minako whispered. "I'll bet she was freaked when she first met him."

"You would be right, Princess Venus, and please don't hesitate to speak up."

"Sorry! I just didn't know how I should approach you with a question," Minako apologized and cradled Artemis in her arms.

"As I was saying, Princess Serenity found herself lost on Earth when her mother had gone down to make negotiations with King Enma. Of course, I knew there wouldn't have been a peace settlement made. Even the King of Earth was upset with Enma's obsession of breaking ties with the Makai. As Queen Serenity had left, she had mistakenly left her daughter behind while thinking her daughter was accompanying her. As it turned out, the princess was quite an adventurous little child. She enjoyed exploring her surroundings and became fascinated with Earth since it was her first time to visit. Oh, god, I can remember meeting the child for the first. She ventured too far into a territory occupied by free-roaming demons..."

Everyone in attendance was listening carefully to the next part of the story Okami was set to tell them. Okami's mind flashed back to nearly thousands of years ago."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Finding herself lost in a dark forest, a young blonde-haired Odango girl was seen running from what appeared to be a snake-like demon. The reptilian creature opened its mouth to reveal long, hypothermic fangs dripped with venom. The little girl was wearing a beautiful, white dress with a golden necklace around her neck and a pair of white flowers forming a crown-like wreath on top of her head. The innocent child screamed out in horrified terror with the snake hot on her trail, intent to devour her completely._

_Suddenly, just as she was running across the forest, she tripped over a rock and fell face first on the ground. She picked herself up and turned around to notice the snake demon gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, the child lifted herself up and dusted the dirt off her dress. However, her relief was short-lived as a low hiss crept up behind her. The snake demon emerged from out of the forest and arched itself behind the princess. She turned around and jumped back screaming with tears swelling up. This would be the end of her. She would never again see her mother or live the rest of her life as the next heir to the Moon Kingdom. Her life would be sealed as the snake demon would devour her._

"_Please, leave me alone! I want mommy!" the girl screamed out in tears._

"_Pitiful princess! I shall devour to ensure your mother never has an heir to her throne! Farewell, child!" the snake opened its mouth and was ready to swallow her completely._

_As the snake demon came closer, the girl covered her eyes and whimpered out of fear. Suddenly, it seemed like an instant, but there was a low growl from out of another corner. A large shadow loomed over the child and pounced directly at the snake demon. The anonymous shape wrestled the snake down and became wrapped up in its coils. The princess uncovered her eyes to watch what appeared to be a large gray bipedal wolf rolling around with the snake demon. She gasped in fear and backed against a tree._

"_Who... Who is he?" _

"_Lycan! How dare you interfere with my feast?"_

"_You won't lay a hand on this poor child! I'll see to it that you never hunt another innocent soul you monster," the Lycan howled as he slammed the snake's head down._

_The girl got up and hid behind a tree to watch the two demons wrestling with one another. The snake seemed to have gained an upper hand as it tightened its grip on the Lycan. Then, with new motivation to save the girl's life, the Lycan put his hands on the snake's jaws. He was careful to not let the fangs puncture his hands. He grabbed both jaws and with one tug..._

_**RIP!**_

_The Lycan ripped open the jaws of the snake demon. However, he wasn't finished and he slammed both fists down onto the reptile's head. He clasped both hands and slammed the snake's head while crushing its skull in the process. The snake was left lying as a corpse and the Lycan stood tall over the treacherous serpent. He let out a deep howl in triumph. The child witnessed this whole scene with astonishment as her savior was an unlikely one, a demon Lycan. She learned about demons from her mother and was told that there was a possibility of good demons roaming earth. Had she come across a good demon? _

_Her question was finally answered as the Lycan turned to notice her. The princess gasped in fear and hid behind the tree. She kneeled down and trembled in fright. The Lycan stalked towards the tree. He looked down to find the princess curled up into a fetal position and crying._

"_Please, Mr. Wolf, don't hurt me. I'm the queen's daughter. If she ever finds out you hurt me, she will have you hunted. Please, just stay away."_

"_Dear child, I did not come to harm you. That snake was going to devour you and I saved your life. Princess Serenity, I don't mean you or anyone of your family harm."_

"_How do I know you aren't evil?" the child looked up into the Lycan's eyes._

"_Because I would never harm the royal daughter of the Moon Queen. We Lycans respect the Moon Kingdom, and when we howl, it is to pay our respects."_

"_Really? You mean you would never hurt a person?"_

"_No, never would I harm anyone but lowly, vile demons who prey on the helpless."_

_The princess looked up into the Lycan's eyes and noticed fond gentleness to them. Normally, they would be the most feared feature of a Lycan demon but this one possessed a good, natured soul. She walked over beside the Lycan's side and hugged him on his right leg. _

"_Thank you, Mr. Wolf," the child spoke as she hugged the Lycan gently. "Thank you for saving me from that bad demon snake."_

"_You're very welcome, Princess Serenity. Now, let's take you back to your mother. She has to be very worried."_

"_But, you can't set foot on her grounds. Her soldiers will kill you if you appear with me. They'll think you kidnapped me."_

"_It's all right, child. I think I can try reasoning with them. But you need to tell them that I rescued you, ok?"_

"_Sure and I know they will listen to me. But, do you know a way to get there, Mr. Wolf?"_

"_Yes I do. There's a secret way to get from Earth to the Moon Kingdom. Come, let's go."_

"_Ok!" Princess Serenity nodded and hopped on the Lycan's right shoulder._

"_**I would eventually find a portal doorway inside a cavern. I discovered this when demons attempted to find a short cut to enter the Moon Kingdom. I stopped them of course and covered this portal. I had no use for it and I knew I couldn't transport myself to Queen Serenity's grounds without her Sailor Soldiers killing me at first glance. But, I had to return the princess to her mother. So, I was left with no alternative. We would use the portal and find ourselves in the Moon Kingdom. It was a dream come true for me yet I didn't feel right setting foot on her grounds. **_

_**When we found ourselves transported at the palace, as I expected, Sailor Soldiers had me surrounded. That innocent little soul, Princess Serenity, explained to them about me saving her from a snake demon. This led to the queen approaching me without fear. She could sense my gentle heart and thanked me for rescuing her daughter."**_

_Standing before the Lycan, an older version of Princess Serenity stood with a beautiful angelic presence. Her evening dress was pure white and flowing against the winds. Her silver-gray hair coloration was strikingly beautiful and her eyes heavenly blue. Her face was soft with a gentle smile. She had her daughter by her side and bowed her head to the Lycan. The wolf demon returned a bowing gesture in respect to her._

"_Thank you, Lycan. I don't know how I can thank you for saving my daughter and bringing her home."_

"_My queen, it was my honor. You may refer to me as Okami Inuki."_

"_Bless you, Okami. You have my most sincere regards. I have ordered my soldiers to stand down because I know you are a good-hearted demon."_

"_You can tell?"_

"_Yes, I have heard your howling cries to me and I took them to heart, Okami. I could feel your loneliness. You see. I, too, am lonely since my husband and king of this Kingdom died after a battle years ago. My daughter has been alone without a father figure."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, your highness."_

"_Yes, indeed it has broken my heart. Okami, in return of returning my daughter to me, I ask of you, would you and your clan like to take residence here on my kingdom?"_

"_Your highness! Surely you can't mean?" a Sailor Soldier objected._

"_It's all right, my soldiers. I know Okami and his clan do not mean any harm. After all, he has returned my daughter home. What do you say, Okami?"_

"_Your highness. It's a kind offer and I do appreciate it, but I can't. It would be very wrong for me to stay here. Our kind really has no place on your kingdom."_

"_Please, accept this as a token of my gratitude."_

"_I'm sorry, your highness, but I can't."_

_Just before Okami turned away, he felt something grasp his hand. He looked down to find Princess Serenity putting her tiny hands around the Lycan's. Her eyes watered with slight tears and hugged him. The Lycan felt his heart warm when the child embraced him. It was a strange yet a comfortable sensation. The girl had now accepted Okami as a sort of father figure to her._

"_Please, don't go. I want you to stay here for me," the princess asked. _

"_Princess, surely I can't..."_

"_Please, Papa-wolf?" _

_Hearing this from the child had warmed the Lycan's heart and he knelt down to allow the child to embrace him. She no longer feared the demon wolf as she did when she first saw him. Now, she was embracing him and wishing for him to stay for her. Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter embraced the wolf._

"_Queen Serenity? How much room do you have on your royal grounds for my clan and me?" Okami asked the woman._

"_Plenty, Okami, and thank you. I'm sure my daughter will love having you around."_

"_Papa-wolf, you and I are going to play, ok?"_

"_Anything to make you happy, child," Okami smiled as he rubbed his nose against the child's face._

_The princess giggled happily and pats the Lycan on his head. Queen Serenity watched the two form a fond, father-daughter like relationship before her own eyes. This is what she had wanted since her husband's passing: for her daughter to be happy with a 'daddy'._

"**_From that day forth, my clan and I lived in the Moon Kingdom. We were generally accepted into the human kingdom, though some of the royal guards and the Sailor Senshi reviled our presence. I didn't let that bother me. I spent a lot of time with the princess and our relationship became strong. I became her father-figure and the Queen... Well, as I said, we eventually fell in love. Even as a Lycan, she embraced and kissed me as if I were her husband. I didn't want to violate her royal status but she insisted that it was all right. She would always remind me that I saved her daughter and she herself would repay the favor. We made love with each other and were blessed with happiness. Nothing would come between us._**

**_Then, came the day the Rajita Empire invaded the Moon Kingdom. It was a horrifying experience to say the least. The campaign was led by the wicked tyrant, Kaiser Ghidorah himself. Yes, the same Ghidorah who currently holds possession of the Silver Crystal and the princess."_**

_Standing tall on top of a hovercraft and garbed completely in his armor, Kaiser Ghidorah raised his right hand and summoned a large horde of his Rajita armies. Each was as revolting and reptilian in appearance. They fired down their plasma blasts down across the kingdom. Numerous soldiers were killed by the showering blasts._

_Queen Serenity stood tall on top of a platform and her eyes glared directly at Kaiser Ghidorah with great defiance. Okami watched from a far distance and called out to the queen. Standing by his side was Sailor Pluto, who appeared as young as she was presently. Princess Serenity was watching her mother along with the other daughters of the solar system planets. Along with the Moon Princess were four more girls. One had long raven-colored hair and a red dress; another wore a light blue dress and had short, dark blue hair; there was another blonde with an orange dress but without the Odangos and had a red bow attached to her hair; there was a taller brunette girl with a green dress. They watched the queen ascending with two items in her possession. One of which was the Silver Crystal and the other was a red crystal shaped like a heart. Both items glowed with intense power and shot across a powerful, combined beam directly at the Rajita warlord. The villain roared out in pain as the shot struck him _hard_ against the chest. _

"_Kaiser Ghidorah, may you and your revolting Rajita Kingdom leave my grounds! Majestic powers of the Silver Crystal and Moon Heart Crystal send this great darkness to the abyss where it belongs! **BEGONE, GHIDORAH!"**_

"_**CURSE YOU, YOU DAMNED WHORE!"** Ghidorah roared out._

"_Momma!" Princess Serenity screamed out for her mother._

"_Princess Serenity!" the raven-haired girl prevented the Moon princess from leaving. _

"_Mars-chan!"_

"_Your mother will do this! You just have to believe in her!"_

"_But..."_

"_She can defeat this monster with the two crystals! Just believe in her!"_

"_Ok, Mars-chan! Let's believe in my momma," the princess nodded. _

"**_Such courageous little souls... I remember each and every one of you, Senshi. You were adorable and gifted heirs to your mothers' thrones. It wouldn't be until at least another few hundred years before you were trained to become Princess Serenity's Sailor Soldiers. You were witnesses to this war with Ghidorah. This is a conflict that has had history for the past thousand years. Even now, the conflict continues to this very day. The war with the Rajita was merely delayed since then and now the war resurfaces on Earth._**

_**Queen Serenity used the combination of the Silver and Moon Heart Crystals to send Ghidorah's empire to the darkest abyss of the galaxy. They were never heard from again since then. Though, Ghidorah most likely would have ravaged other planets in order to take out his frustrations over the loss. He vowed revenge, yet Queen Serenity would not live to see the monster again. Of course, sailor Senshi, you know about the invasion led by Queen Beryl. That even would take place nearly a few hundred years later. After the defeat of Ghidorah, Queen Serenity and I made love, but this time as eternal lovers. The Moon Kingdom would see another period of tranquility but that wouldn't last long."**_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

While telling his story, Okami had revealed his Lycan form. He was strikingly similar to Aoshi's Lycan form but he was larger and had more built to his body. The Senshi, Lyn, Max and Sam were all shocked to witness the man's transformation. Yet as he continued on explaining his story, they paid no attention to his appearance and carefully listened. Rei didn't know what to make of this, yet she and the girls felt sympathy for the man. Even Botan was crying after hearing the story. His story was enough to bring happy tears in their eyes.

The Senshi and the Spirit Detectives had paid close attention Okami's story. With the exception of Setsuna, the Senshi had no idea that Okami had fallen in love with the late-Queen Serenity. To make matters more interesting, their own queen returned her fond love for the Lycan. The Spirit Detectives couldn't imagine a Lycan making love with a human woman yet the thought of that never bothered them. The love the two shared was the only thing that mattered above all else. Suzuno looked very sad after hearing this startling revelation.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you, Okami? Even after her death?" Suzuno whispered as she looked at her hands

She wouldn't allow herself to look into Okami's eyes. The ladies all felt the heartbreak for the poor woman. Okami crawled beside his wife's side.

"Suzuno, please listen to me."

The Lycan took his wife's chin with his furry hand and lifted it to where the woman was looking him square in the eye. Tears filled her eyes.

"I love you more than anything. You accepted me for being a demon, and you gave me a wonderful son," Okami said as he smiled to Aoshi. "Yes, I still love her, and you're right. There's nothing that you or anyone else can do to change that, but, I wanted you to know this. I don't even know if it was bothering you, but I wanted to tell you that you aren't her replacement. You could never be."

The werewolf sighed sadly and hugged his wife, "You both. I may sound a little sappy for saying this, but, you hold a different place in my heart. You could never replace Serenity and she could never replace you. Understand?"

With that said Suzuno simply cried and pressed herself on her husband. She was always jealous of Queen Serenity but, after what Okami said she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cried without any restraint. Aoshi sniffed a little to his parents. He was happy because his father still loved his mother.

"Okami-san," Cammy spoke up. "What happened to make you and your clan return to the Makai?"

Then, Okami's face twisted with anger. He glared directly at the Detectives. They thought it was a problem involving King Enma.

"That bastard, Enma, forced us to go back to Makai."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Enma wants **WHAT!**"_

_"You heard what I said, Lycan," a raven-haired ferry-girl, wearing a black Kimono and riding on her oar, stated. "King Enma is sending all the demons to Makai to seal them there. I came here because your clan is one of the many who will still be sent to the Makai."_

_Okami glared at her directly with anger. This wasn't fair to him or his clan. He had just found a place where his clan could live with no problems involving demon slayers and also happiness at the side of the royal family. Now Enma wants to take this away from him._

_"It's not fair! I would never hurt any human. I took two children after they were bitten by an evil Lycan and I looked after them like they were my own. I saved the Moon Princess from a demon and I returned her to her mother, even knowing I risked death by doing so. I already showed my loyalty to Queen Serenity. Now that bastard wants to banish me away!"_

_"I'm sorry but I am only following King Enma's orders."_

_"Like hell you are!" he snapped._

_"Look, Prince Koenma convinced King Enma to give you 3 days grace, but only to talk to your clan about the change and to say goodbye to your friends. After that, you are to report to the Makai World." _

_With that said the ferry-girl ascended up and flew away from the Moon Kingdom. Okami growled as he slammed his fists against a wall. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to give any trouble to Queen Serenity because of his problems either. He had made his decision and it would greatly hurt his love._

_-_

_"You have to go back to the Demon World because of King Enma?" Queen Serenity asked her Lycan lover._

_She couldn't believe what Okami had just said. They just won the war against Ghidorah and the Rajita Empire, and King Enma wanted to take Okami and his clan away from her._

_"I already discussed it with my clan. Our decision is made. We're all going back tomorrow."_

_Before Okami could say anything else, Queen Serenity embraced her lover. She didn't want him to depart from the kingdom. She just found love from Okami and now King Enma wants take him away from her. Her heart was greatly shattered, but the princess would take it even harder._

_"I don't want you go!" the queen cried with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Please, Okami..."_

_"But, I have to, my love," said Okami. "I don't want give you problems because of King Enma's selfish nature."_

_Pulling herself off Okami, the heartbroken queen turned around and turned towards an altar beside her throne. She walked over and rubbed her hands over a box. She picked the box up off the altar and turned to face Okami. Her eyes were closed with tears dripping down her cheeks._

_"Okami, you know about Queen Artemis? The first Moon Queen?"_

_"I've heard about her. She was a Moon goddess and the queen of the hunters. All the Lycan clans have Artemis as their deity figure because our power came from the moon and also, we're hunters. Why do you ask?"_

_"The Silver Crystal was created by Queen Artemis using her own spirit and the Moon Heart was created by a spirit of a hunter who loved Queen Artemis," Queen Serenity explained as she opened the box to reveal the Silver Crystal and the Moon Heart Crystal in there. _

_"These crystals of our empire were created by two lovers: a moon queen and a hunter." _

_Queen Serenity took the Moon Heart out of the box and held it close towards Okami._

_"This hunter was a man who can turn into a wolf."_

_"Why are you saying all of this? Where is this leading to?"_

_Before he could ask another question, Queen Serenity placed the Moon Heart on Okami's hand. He looked down and studied the texture of the crimson crystal._

_"I want you to take it with you."_

_"What? Serenity, I can't! The crystal is yours. It would be too risky if I were to keep the crystal in the Makai."_

_"I am giving this crystal to you. Use this crystal to keep your clan safe from the other demons. Besides that, I know King Enma has his eyes set on the crystals. He is hungry for power. I bet he's banishing all the demons to Makai because he's afraid someone will take his place in the Spirit World," Serenity explained her reasons. "I bet Makai would be the last place he would look for this crystal."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, and I want you promise me something. Please Okami, accept this crystal as a gift of your love you have for me and for my daughter."_

_Okami sighed as he took the crystal. Then with one last glare, he looked at her with saddened, emotional teary eyes. For him to be separated from the woman he loved was weighing heavily on his heart but even worse was being separated from the princess. The Queen and princess had become close enough to being his own wife and daughter._

_"I will protect this crystal with my life," Okami declared as he held it firmly against his chest._

_Before walking out, he leaned over towards the Queen. The woman came closer to the Lycan. The pair shared one last passionate kiss before they had separated from one another for good. They may no longer be with each other but their love for one another would remain the same. Nothing would change their eternal love. Princess Serenity watched from out of a corner and wept. She had lost the Lycan who had become a father-figure and she grew to accept him as part of her family. Now, her happiness was taken away all due to King Enma's orders._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"It was the last time I saw her. Some hundred years after I was banished, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. With only Silver Crystal in her power, it was too much for Serenity to handle this and died after using the crystal's full power. King Enma never helped us during Ghidorah's War with the Moon Kingdom, and I bet he didn't move his ass to help her when Queen Beryl attacked. Serenity was right when she said King Enma had his eyes on the crystal. I bet he was looking for the chance to have them and keeping earth 'safe' from the other demons. But I don't buy into Enma's bullshit. He said that a Kakkai barrier would be erected to prevent high-level demons on the A-class and S-class level from entering Earth. Only lower class like the B and C-classes can enter freely between two worlds."

"A and S-class levels?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll bet those are the strongest of demons, right?" Haruka pointed out.

"Yes, they are the highest of ranking and none can enter the real world. Though some lower-class demons can still migrate here into the real world and evolve. Some even burrowed underground to sleep and increase their strength."

"That would be why that Taiyoukai was able to hide in our world for so long," Yusuke pointed out. "But, Koenma never told me anything about class rankings for demons."

"Koenma will tell you more about it I suppose," Okami replied.

After completing his side of the story, the others were in silence. Yusuke was angry at King Enma because he didn't give a damn about Okami's feelings. No wonder he kicked them out of his house after the Kiba incident and called them 'dogs of Enma'. Okami was a good man and King Enma had no right to banish him into the Demon World.

"Damn, that just isn't fair," Seiya cursed. "Man, I can't wait to give this Enma a piece of my mind!"

"To separate two lovers like that over demon problems? It's unforgivable," Tuxedo Kamen remarked with disgust for Enma.

"Anyone who spits on the name of love breaks my heart," Minako placed a hand over her chest. "That really sucks."

"I say someone needs to give Enma a good ass kicking if you ask me," Lyn stated promptly. "Botan, I can't believe you actually work for him."

"I feel your disgust, too, everyone. I'm sure Koenma knows about this and is disappointed with his father. I just never had a chance to ask him anything about the Moon Kingdom. I'm sorry everyone. I hope this doesn't mean you'll look at me any differently."

"No way, Botan, you're still on our side," Yui spoke up. "We understand you share the same disgust we have for Enma."

"That's right! You're still cool with us," Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate that," Botan smiled with teary eyes.

"Mr. Inuki, no wonder you kicked us out of your house," Yusuke directed his attention to the Lycan. "He had no right for doing this to you and the queen. I know I'm no romantic but I know you two deeply cared for each other."

"Yeah and I know Yukina and Keiko would be shedding tears if they heard this," Kuwabara said as he looked over at the four lifeless forms.

"I'm very sorry to hear this, Okami," Genkai shared her sympathies for the Lycan.

"But there's something I don't understand," Rei stated. "If you were at Makai for many centuries, how did you come here with your clan? You said that barrier that prevented A-class and S-class demons from coming here. The black hole that connects Makai and the human world wasn't big enough for bigger demons to come in as well. Am I right, Mr. Inuki?"

"Heh, that's funny you asked, Princess Mars." Okami remarked as he glared at Kurama.

As the Lycan gave him a cold glare, Kurama sweat dropped and turned around whistling.

"There was a certain silver fox in the Makai who plotted to steal the Moon Heart from us. And because of that the whole Makai world knew that the Moon Heart was in our possession. So, as retribution for taking the item bestowed to me by Queen Serenity, I shot the silver fox and regained the crystal. We had no choice but I had to use the power of the Moon Heart to take us to the human world. It was safer to protect the crystal there than in the Demon World. We didn't want to risk another demon attempting to steal the crystal. I'll never forget that day, Youko!"

Upon hearing Okami's story, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama. There was no doubt about it, Youko Kurama was the one who tried to steal the Moon Heart Crystal, and Okami was the one who injured him, forcing his spirit to possess the unborn form of Shuichi Minamino. They always knew that Kurama was greedy during his previous life as Youko.

"However, I have to thank that silver fox because if he wasn't for him, I would never be here to tell this story to you. Most importantly, I would never have met Suzuno and Aoshi would never have been born."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore, are you, Mr. Inuki?" Kurama asked as he scratched the back of his head.

In reply to the half breed's question, Okami still glared at him darkly and scoffed.

"Who cares? I don't need your pity and I am sure you don't need mine either. The greatest thief in the Makai became Enma's dog. That's really pitiful. How the mighty has fallen!" Okami remarked as he turned away from Kurama and faced the Sailor Senshi. "It might interest you girls to know that the monsters that served under Queen Beryl were all demons recruited from the Makai."

"What? You mean we've already dealt with Makai demons and we had no idea?" Makoto asked.

"Heh, what do you know? Yet, we still managed to kick their butts!" Minako said, with a giggle.

"But I assume they were lower-class demons, Okami-san?" Rei asked the Lycan.

"That's correct. You girls were dealing with D-class and C-class demons. They were less intelligent and more willing to join Beryl's cause. In fact, Detectives, the four 'saint' beasts from Maze Castle helped Beryl recruit some of Makai's nastiest and lowest scum of the demon litter. The monsters that were born out of the humans with each rainbow crystal were classified as low-B class demons."

"Looks like you girls have more experience dealing with Makai demons than these four boys here," Lyn spoke up. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, really you ought to give yourselves a pat on the back," Cammy nodded.

"Whoa, now that's something," Kuwabara said. "They were slaying Makai demons before we were, Urameshi."

"Maybe we should have contacted the Senshi in the first place," Botan stated, rubbing her chin.

"Hey, you don't mean to tell me that they would have done a better job than we did?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl.

"As a matter of fact, Yusuke, the Senshi together would have been sufficient in bringing down all four Maze Castle beasts," Okami stated, while gazing at the Detective. "You underestimate these ladies and their powers. They clearly defeated D-class and C-class demons."

"Well, thank you for the compliments, Mr. Okami," Ami said, with a smile.

"Yes, but now, we have more problems with the Rajita. Ghidorah has the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal. Care to explain me how you let this happen, ladies?"

The Sailor Senshi looked at one another and then back to Okami with their heads lowered. Each one let out a sigh. Rei was the first to speak up as she cleared her throat and began to explain from her point of view.

"Mr. Inuki, please, if you will allow me to speak..."

"I'm listening Princess Mars. I sense you were the closest to Princess Serenity and I've seen how attached you two were as children."

"You see, we had fought one of Ghidorah's generals. This general was too powerful and managed to defeat all eight of us. She absorbed our powers and used them to her advantage. Her speed and power was too much for us to handle. We couldn't have done anything to stop her."

"No, Princess Mars, you weren't defeated by that Rajita general. You and your fellow Senshi were defeated by your own pride."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by our own pride?" Makoto spoke out.

"You know what I'm referring to, ladies," Okami spoke up. "Recently, you have been in quarrel with each other and I've sense a great dissension in the rankings. The two main problems are standing behind you as we speak. Yes, I am referring to you Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune."

As he mentioned the two Outers, everyone turned around and gazed directly towards them. The Lycan's eyes narrowed at the pair and he simply wanted to rip them a good one. Haruka and Michiru faced the Lycan.

"Princess Mars, I understand these two have been giving you problems as far as training a certain boy with spiritual powers, am I right?"

"Well..."

"It's all right, Hino, you can be honest with me. They won't do anything to you even if you tell me the truth."

Nodding in reply, the Miko answered the Lycan and openly admitted the truth, "More like threatening me, Okami. They even attacked the poor boy when I wasn't even looking. That itself was a slap in the face. I had thought they would learn to cooperate with them. Of course, they just have to let their own damn pride get in the way."

"Well, it seems I was right about you after all, Haruka," Seiya turned towards the Outer. "You and her still haven't learned, even after the battle against Galaxia."

"You're now going to treat a kid and several of his friends like you did us?" Yaten said, angrily.

"You two have stooped low. Princess Serenity would be disappointed in you," Taiki spat out.

"You've got something to say to me!" Haruka snapped as she threatened the Starlights.

"Uranus! That will be enough!" Okami exclaimed. "Do you hear me!"

"We have our reasons to believe that boy and his friends are dangerous! You have no idea!" Michiru retorted at the Lycan.

"That's bullshit!" Makoto spat out.

"Please, everyone, not now!" Ami attempted to call an order.

"This is not going to get us anywhere to save Usagi!" Minako stated.

"Quit defending that boy, Rei-chan!" Haruka yelled out at the Miko.

"As his teacher, I have every right to defend my student! Don't you dictate how I should train him!"

"So, this is what I was looking forward to?" Karin sighed as she lowered her head.

"C'mon, you girls! Can't you just get along?" Kuwabara attempted to calm the arguing Senshi.

"Man, and I thought we had problems," Yusuke observed the argument between the Miko and Haruka.

"This is not going to help us anywhere! You girls need to get your acts together!" Botan exclaimed.

"So, what do you think, Yui-chan?" Aoshi whispered to his friend.

"This isn't right. We have to do something. Cammy-chan, what do you propose we do?"

"I'm not so sure myself. This is too much for me," Cammy rubbed her forehead. "Sister, please, stop fighting. Haruka-san, this is pointless!"

Having heard and seen enough of the commotion, Okami growled under his breath and bellowed out for everyone to hear.

"_**BE SILENT!"**_

Once they heard the Lycan declare an order in a terrifying manner, everyone stopped arguing immediately and turned to face him. Aoshi was surprised to see how suddenly quiet the room became. Any smart person would stay silent in the presence of a Lycan with a short temper and low patience. Okami cleared his throat and gazed his attention fully on the Senshi.

"Now, that should bring order in my house. Thank you. Senshi, you have clearly demonstrated your problems. Even those children with the Beast Spirits have more unification in their rankings than you do. It's sad when a group of rookies have better teamwork than veterans. What is this new generation coming to? Sailor Senshi, this isn't the time for your pointless squabbles. The Moon Princess has been taken and the future of another peaceful Silver Millennium is no longer a possibility. The Rajita are your single greatest enemy since the Sailor Wars. With the Silver Crystal in his possession, there is no telling how powerful Kaiser Ghidorah will become. He will destroy this world and many other planets across the galaxy. His strength will become unmatched. Not even the strongest of the Makai demons will stand a chance. I shudder to think what he can do with full access of the Silver Crystal. On the contrary, it's a good thing he can't activate its power."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, he can't activate the crystal? I thought he could," Hotaru said.

"No, he cannot activate its powers without the Moon Heart Crystal. You see only the members of the Royal Moon Family can activate the Silver Crystal without the Moon Heart. That is why it was possible for your beloved princess can activate it. She has free access to its unlimited powers. On the other hand, anyone else needs the Moon Heart Crystal to unlock its power. Think of it as an access card."

"Yeah, we get the picture," Yui nodded.

"It makes perfect sense," agreed Kurama.

"It's like an ATM card except you don't pay anything," Kuwabara pointed out.

"If you're trying to make an analogy between a sacred item and some ridiculous card, then you're even more foolish than I thought," Hiei snidely remarked.

"Now isn't the time, boys," Botan scolded the two. "Please, continue, Mr. Inuki."

"Thank you, Ms. Botan. As I said, one needs the Moon Heart to activate the Silver Crystal if they are not of royal blood descent," Okami continued on. "Ghidorah currently holds the Silver Crystal but he does not have the Moon Heart."

"So, where is it? We need to know where to find it before that bastard finds it first!" Yusuke demanded.

"Please, Mr. Okami, we need to know," Minako begged. "We'll do anything to get it!"

"Heh, well, it's been here the whole time," Okami smiled.

As the Lycan said that, he pulled a red heart-shaped crystal out of a piece of cloth. Its crimson appearance let off a bright translucent glow. Everyone gathered around and gasped in awe. Right before their eyes was the sacred item handed down from the Moon Queen herself. The girls were awed at its magnificent and beautiful presence.

"Man, now that's what I call a crystal! You don't see those everyday!" Sam smiled as his eyes observed the sacred item. "You know how much this could be worth, Max?"

"Dude, it's a priceless gem. Emphasis on the word 'priceless'," Max replied.

"It's so pretty," Cammy smiled as she touched the crystal.

"Okami, so what are you going to do with it?" Makoto asked the Lycan.

"Since I know Ghidorah will eventually find it, I'm taking precautions and giving it to Aoshi. Son, will you come over here?"

"Me, father?"

"That's right, Aoshi, my son. I feel it is time for you to take responsibility and possess the Moon Heart Crystal. The Moon goddess will be proud to know my bloodline will carry the honor of holding the sacred item. Aoshi, will you accept the honor?"

"But, father, I... I don't know what to say," Aoshi said with his head lowered.

"It's all right, my son," Okami lowered his head down beside his son and rubbed his face gently with his fur. "I trust in you. Please, accept it. If not for me, but for your mother and the Moon goddess."

Aoshi looked deeply into his father's eyes and then towards everyone behind him. He gulped and nervously reached down for the moon-shaped crystal. Yui nodded to her friend and encouraged him. Without any second thoughts, the boy took the crystal out of his father's hands and looked down at the beautiful item.

"Father..."

"Thank you, my son. Please protect it well with your life."

"I will, father. I will not let you, mother or the Moon goddess down. You have my word!"

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Karin slightly teared up at the father and son scene. "Makes me wish I was still with my family."

"Sailor Senshi, that sacred item also serves a second purpose. You see, it is a source that can unlock your full potential," Okami revealed to the girls.

"Our greatest potential? You mean new powers?" Rei asked.

"That's correct. Currently, you can transform into either your Super and Eternal forms. I also understand that Mars, Jupiter and Venus have Ninja Sailor powers, as well. But this new power I speak of surpasses them all. This is the final and ultimate level of the Sailor Senshi transformations. It is the rare power of the Valkyries!"

Upon hearing this, the Senshi were shocked at the revelation. Another level of power? They never thought it was a possibility, but the Moon Heart Crystal would grant them that ability. The girls each looked at one another and gossiped.

"However, after what I've just seen, I feel you girls don't deserve the power just yet."

"Huh? But why?" Minako asked. "If this is the power to unlock our strongest forms, then we will need them!"

"Minako-chan is right! We can't win against the new enemy as we are now! We need the power of the Valkyries!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Hell, I say give them the power! We want to beat the crap out of these dirt bag aliens and save our friends' souls!" Yusuke stated.

"The more power for them, the better!" Mokuba said.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't. You haven't proven to me that you are deserving of the power, Senshi. I am sorry," Okami sighed.

"Like hell you are, Lycan!" Haruka called out. "You're going to give us this power!"

"And if you won't cooperate with us, then we will take it by force," Michiru threatened the Lycan.

"No, are you two crazy? You wouldn't attack him? Surely you wouldn't," Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I knew you two would stoop low," Seiya growled.

"Are you challenging me, you two?" Okami said as he stood up on his hind legs. "To think, it would come down to this. It's because of you two that I refuse to give you the power of the Valkyries."

"Feh, we'll take those powers after we're done with you," Haruka spat out and pulled out her Henshin stick. "Michiru, let's take the power we rightfully deserve!"

"No arguing with you," Michiru agreed.

"Stop it you, two!" Rei demanded out of the Outer pair. "That is an order!"

"We don't take orders from anyone but the princess. Okami, you've crossed our paths too far! **_URANUS ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"_**NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

Transformed before everyone's eyes, the Outer pair were suited for battle and ready to take the Lycan by physical means. Rei had no choice but to intervene and pulled out her Henshin stick.

"Girls! This is getting way out of hand!" Botan exclaimed.

"Rei-chan!" the other Senshi called out.

"Okami-san, get back!" Rei shouted to the Lycan demon. "You two have pissed me off for the last time! **_MARS ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

Holding out her Henshin stick above, Rei quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars and jumped out in front of Okami. The Outer pair frantically ran towards her. Mars was ready to meet them head-on. However, they quickly cut off past her by splitting at opposite directions. Suzuno was in the way of the fray, which caused Setsuna to jump out to pull her aside. Everyone watched as Uranus and Neptune attacked the Lycan head on.

"Okami-san!" Mars called out.

"Father!" Aoshi cried to the Lycan demon.

However, much to everyone's surprise, the Lycan was successfully defending himself against the Outer pairs. He blocked out every punch from Uranus and swatted Neptune aside with one hand swipe. Uranus jumped back and prepared to attack with her Space Sword. The Lycan leaped out at the Senshi and slapped her aside. Everyone was stunned by this quick feat by the Lycan and watched the two Outers on the ground.

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that!" Kuwabara pointed out. "He just beat these two with ease!"

"Are you even surprised? Okami is a high class demon," Hiei replied. "Those two had previously been beaten in battle and their energy is low. Even if they were in full health, they still wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Is that true, Kurama?" Lyn asked the teen.

"Yes, Hiei was very accurate. The Senshi are indeed formidable warriors but they are not strong enough to challenge the power of demons like Okami or even Toguro."

"I'll say. Those two just got their asses handed to them," Yusuke nodded. "Ouch, those two don't look too good."

Standing over the two fallen Senshi, Okami glared at them and growled under his breath, "If you two had been demons, I would have ripped you to pieces. But, you serve as the soldiers of Princess Serenity. I cannot bring myself to kill you as I have full respect for the Sailor Senshi. But you two clearly have no honor in your methods. You don't deserve the sacred power of the Valkyries."

"Demon, who are you to dictate us?" Uranus spat out. "We have to... save our princess..."

"You even said yourself Ghidorah will look for the item," Neptune said while struggling to sit up.

"True, but you two have shown no respect to me. Now, will you stop this senseless violence and quit interfering with your comrades' training of the Tamer children?"

"Please, Uranus and Neptune," Mars walked over beside the two Outers. "If you can't do it for me, then do it for Usagi. She's the most important person in our lives. If she's gone, we can never be complete. For the hope of humanity and the fate of the galaxy."

"You heard Princess Mars, you two. What's it going to be?" Okami asked the Outers.

Giving some thought for a few moments, Uranus and Neptune looked towards one another. They knew that their decision would ensure that the Senshi would be accepted with the honor of wielding the new Valkyrie powers. They turned to Okami to give their final decision. However, just before they could say anything...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The front section of the home was blown away by an explosive, green aura of light. The Senshi and the Spirit Detectives were quick to turn towards the front. Uranus and Neptune jumped back to their feet in alarm. Okami noticed a tall figure standing with a group of shadows behind him. His eyes turned feral as low, threatening growls were heard.

"What the hell just happened!" Lyn exclaimed. "Great, something tells me those bastards managed to find us!"

"Heh and you would be correct, female wench," the low tone of Kuiiza chuckled.

"It's one of those punks who stole our friends' souls!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Hey, is this the one who defeated you girls?" Yusuke asked the Senshi.

"No, we fought a female general," Makoto responded.

The Senshi all pulled out their Henshin sticks out at once and prepared to transform. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were ready to meet the Rajita enemy for another assault. Kuiiza walked through the smoldering smog and stood with a group of reptilian Chimeras garbed in black armor.

"He's brought along company you, guys!" Yui pointed out. "Dark Gabumon, we need Lady Lupin!"

"Damn if only I had enough energy but that first transformation took a lot out of me. I'm sorry, Yui-chan," the dark digimon sighed as he fell back.

"Man, looks like we'll have to leave this with the Senshi and the Yusuke's group," Mokuba said. "But this guy managed to take out Yusuke and his gang."

"Heh, well then, it's a rematch you want?" Yusuke directed his attention to Kuiiza.

"Feh, I don't think so, Spirit Detective. You and your comrades are no match for me," Kuiiza scoffed. "It's the beast I've come to capture! I know you're holding the Moon Heart Crystal!"

"What! But how did you know he has the crystal!" Minako gasped out.

However, Okami did not seem to be surprised. He merely chuckled and stepped towards the Rajita general. It was all going according to his plan. The Rajita would not expect the gem to have already passed hands.

"Heh, so it's me you want? Fine, but you're going to have to defeat me if you want the Moon Heart, monster. But I will NEVER let you take the item handed to me by the Moon Queen!" Okami declared.

"It's a shame, Lycan, because you won't have a choice in the matter," Kuiiza stated and turned to face his Chimera fleet. "Now, my Chimeras, you are to take the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. You leave the beast with me. Now, attack!"

Following the orders of the lead general, the Rajita Chimeras took charge across the home to attack their enemies. Suzuno, Tuxedo Kamen, Lyn and Botan managed to gather the children away. The cats were laid beside the soulless bodies for the four ladies. The Senshi and the Detectives were ready to stop the Rajita resistance with little energy they had left.

"Watch our friends' bodies you guys!" Yusuke said to Botan and Lyn. "Kids, you let us handle this!"

"**_HENSHIN!"_** Mars called out in order to her fellow Senshi.

"_**MERCURY ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

"_**JUPITER ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

"**_VENUS ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"_**PLUTO ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

"_**SATURN ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

"_**SEDNA ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

The Starlights jumped out beside the nine Sailor warriors. Kuwabara summoned a normal Spirit Sword; Hiei stood poised with his fists channeling the dark flames; Yusuke and Kurama were standing ready to attack.

The Chimeras came close enough to implement their first strike on the combined forces of the Senshi and Detectives. The Starlights served as back-up for their comrades. Sailor Jupiter speared herself into a Chimera and pushed it directly through Kuwabara's sword. Launching out a bolt of electricity, Jupiter channeled enough power into Kuwabara's weapon to completely incinerate the beast. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sedna slashed through a pair of Chimeras while spinning their weapons around. Sailor Venus delivered a kick to knock a Chimera down and gave Genkai time to snap its neck. Yusuke laid out numerous beasts with basic fists, which were still strong enough to rip through their torsos. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune launched their attacks to lay waste to two Chimeras. Whipping out his rose whip, Kurama sliced a charging Chimera in half around its torso. Slamming her staff through a creature, Sailor Pluto killed a Chimera with relative ease. In fact, these Chimeras were practically the weakest Rajita enemies they had ever encountered.

It seemed Kuiiza was expecting for his Chimeras to be killed so easily.

The Starlights protected everyone else in the room and destroying Chimeras that came their way. Putting a hand out, Sailor Mercury formed an ice barrier and snapped her fingers to shatter it. Numerous ice spears came shooting out directly at a Chimera and the spears pierced all through its body, including on through its cranium. This managed to kill the Rajita with no trouble. Sailor Mars leaped over a Chimera and landed behind its back, whispered a Shinto chant and unleashed her Mars Snake Fire. The attack completely engulfed the monster. Hiei took advantage of the creature and sliced it down with successful strokes with his sword. The burning corpse split into several charred pieces and the fire was immediately extinguished with the remains.

"Nice job there, Hiei," Mars winked to the demon.

"Humph, yeah, sure," he responded and simply turned away.

Suddenly, to Mars' shock, the demon threw his sword directly at the Miko. The Miko simply stood her ground and watched the sword fly past above left shoulder. A loud squish was heard and the sword was stuck through a Chimera's head. Sailor Mars turned and found the dead Chimera lying by her feet. She kneeled down and pulled the sword out of its cranium. She threw the sword to the demon, who caught it with a quick reflex.

"Thanks for watching my back. I think we could make a great team."

"Sorry but not going to happen. You watch your own back next time," Hiei scoffed and turned to find another Chimera coming his way.

Before he could draw his sword, a fire arrow flew out from out of nowhere and struck the Rajita down with a headshot. Dropping to the ground, the Chimera was slain. Hiei reached down and pulled the flame arrow out.

"Consider us even," Mars responded to the fire apparition. "That ok with you?"

"_Damn woman," _Hiei thought as he put his sword away.

"_Hopefully that will get his attention. I seriously doubt it though. Oh well, but onto more important matters! Okami-san..."_

Meanwhile, Okami was attempting to fend off Kuiiza. However, with every punch thrown, Kuiiza simply dodged and phased out. The Rajita general didn't seem to be breaking a sweat with the Lycan. Slamming a knee into Okami's gut, Kuiiza forced him down to one knee. The general took advantage of the opportunity and elbowed Okami directly in the face. Kuiiza grabbed Okami by his fur collar and prepared to end this battle. However, Okami sprang back with new life and slashed across. The general phased out of Okami's reach and reappeared above the Lycan. Pulling out a gun out of his side, Kuiiza aimed directly at Okami and released what appeared to be a net.

"What! A net!" Okami exclaimed. "That's your last resort, coward!"

"On the contrary, thanks to my colleague taking the Time Guardian's knowledge, I created a net made of silver before I arrived here! This will ensnare and immobilize you, Lycan!"

Gasping out in horror, Okami couldn't stop himself and the silver net expanded out. He eventually found himself caught inside the net and pinned down. Aoshi watched this and jumped out to save his father.

"AOSHI! GET BACK!" Yui called out.

Racing in pursuit to save his father, Aoshi ran faster than his legs could take him. He came closer until Kuiiza phased in front of him. The general kicked the boy away with a boot and stood tall over the immobilized form of Okami. The Senshi and the Detectives finished off the remaining Chimeras before turning their attention to Kuiiza's new captive.

"No! Mr. Inuki!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Aoshi!" Yui cried out as she raced over to the boy's side. "Are you all right?"

"Father! That monster has my father trapped inside a silver net!" Aoshi pointed out at his ensnared father.

"But how did he get knowledge about Okami's weakness?" Sailor Sedna wondered.

"Simple, it's because that Nagah absorbed our thoughts. Since she also took Pluto's memories, she would have told her other generals about this. Hell, that's how I think he managed to find out about Okami's possession of the Moon Heart Crystal and his weakness to silver," Sailor Uranus replied.

"But, Okami doesn't even have the crystal anymore," Seiya whispered to the warrior.

"I know that, but this guy obviously doesn't."

"_Then he doesn't know about Aoshi holding possession of the Moon Heart," _Botan thought. _I wonder if Okami knew about this."_

"Let him go you monster!" Sailor Pluto demanded out of the Rajita. "We've already taken out your soldiers. Now, we demand you to release our friend!"

"Humph, don't talk down to me like that, Time Guardian," Kuiiza chuckled and kneeled beside the ensnared Okami. "I know just how close you are to this beast. He holds an item my lord is seeking. Once he has it, then he will activate the unlimited power of the Silver Crystal. Once that occurs, there is nothing you can hope to do to stop us!"

"You won't win! We always manage to rise up and defeat our enemies!" Sailor Mars called out.

"Ha, sorry, but you won't be getting a victory this time around, Senshi. Ghidorah's reign has finally come, and I say it has been long overdue. You will all be bowing down to him as your new lord and master."

"Like hell we are!" Yusuke clenched his fists angrily. "Let him go!"

"Stay where you are, Senshi and Detectives..." Okami barely managed to speak up. "I know you want to save me from this predicament."

"What are you saying? Of course, we're going to save you!" Sailor Venus responded to the Lycan. "That's why we're here!"

"NO! You are all to stand down!" Okami called an order. "There's nothing I can do in this state. The mutant managed to capture me using an element my kind cannot defend against. Silver has always been a weakness for us Lycans."

"Father, but you can't let them take you!" Aoshi exclaimed as he reached out to his father in tears.

"_Aoshi, you're still holding the Moon Heart Crystal like as I asked of you?" _Okami communicated with his son using Lycan telepathy.

"_Yes, father, I still have it."_

"_Hold onto it, my son. The Senshi have already proven that they are worthy of the Valkyrie powers. This creature assumes I hold the Moon Heart and would never suspect you as the holder. I'll be taking your mother along with me."_

"_What! No, I can't lose you both! You can't!"_

"_Aoshi, you've made me, your mother and the Moon goddess proud. Please, protect the Moon Heart and reward the Senshi with their rightful power. By demonstrating their teamwork with the Detectives just now, they have shown heart and determination to save their beloved Moon Princess. My son, will you do it for me?"_

"_I will, father. I will grant the Senshi their new powers with the Moon Heart Crystal. But, you and mother can't leave me!"_

"_I love you my son. Now, it's time."_

"_NO!"_

"Monster, I have one request if you wish to take me!" Okami called out.

"Oh, and what's that, beast?" Kuiiza glared down at the Lycan. "Do you wish for me to take one of the children as one of my experiments?"

"No, but I want you to take my wife! In exchange I will go peacefully. You've got what you are seeking: the Moon Heart Crystal. Just don't shed any blood on these people."

"Hum, another captive to add to my collection? Yes, I could use more test experiments," the general nodded and licked his lips.

"Okami-san! Just what are you thinking? You can't let them take your wife!" Sailor Pluto cried out.

"Anything for you, dear," Suzuno nodded accordingly and walked towards her captive husband.

"Suzuno-san!" Botan gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You can't just turn yourself in like this!" Lyn exclaimed.

"It's okay," Suzuno assured everyone. "I'll be fine as long as I'm beside my husband. Aoshi, my son, I have to do this. I'm doing this not for you father but for you. You are more important than us."

"No, please don't go with them, mother! They're heartless people!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"That's right! They can't be trusted!" Yui agreed with the boy.

"Please, take care of yourself and stay close to your friends, Aoshi," Suzuno smiled with teary eyes.

Having seen enough of the mushy scene, Kuiiza grabbed the woman by her arm and tossed her beside captured Lycan. She cried and grabbed hold of her husband. The Sailors and Detectives attempted to stop him but they were cut off when Okami glared at them. Sailor Pluto stopped in front of the group.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Yusuke shouted at the Time Guardian.

"You have to let us stop him!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"No, Okami-san and Suzuno-san are doing this for their son. Remember, the boy still has the item in his possession."

Then, they had recalled Okami giving Aoshi the Moon Heart Crystal. Kuiiza still does not realize the boy has the sacred item in his grasp. He grabbed the woman and flung him over his shoulder. Even knowing that this was what Okami and Suzuno wanted, the groups hated themselves for letting the couple to be taken. Aoshi trembled angrily and attempted to stop Kuiiza. Yui intervened and held the boy back.

"Let me go, Yui-chan! Let me! I have to save them!"

"And what's that going to do?" Yui asked and whispered in his ear. "You father left you with the Moon Heart Crystal. We can use it to give my sister and the Senshi the Valkyrie powers."

"But I can't let my parents be taken from me!"

"We will save your parents, Aoshi. Count on it," Cammy reassured her friend.

With tears filling his eyes, Aoshi watched the villain with both of his parents held captive. He walked out through the wall where he had blasted through earlier.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this!" Sailor Pluto said directly to the Rajita general. "We will save Okami and his wife. I promised Aoshi that his parents will be safe."

"Feh, won't he be in for a disappointment when he finds out what we plan to do to his parents," Kuiiza responded with a cruel chuckle.

"Bastard! You do anything to do them..." Yusuke threatened the villain.

"And what? There's nothing you can do to stop me. These made a deal with me and I think it's a fair trade. As long as I have the Moon Heart Crystal, Lord Ghidorah will be pleased. Now, time for me to deliver the goods for my lordship. Farewell, insects. We will meet again."

Bidding his farewell, Kuiiza levitated off the ground with his captives. The Senshi, the Detectives and the company raced out to watch the villain ascending up. Aoshi cried as he was consoled by Yui. The heroes stood their ground and glared up at Kuiiza with furious anger. Okami and Suzuno made a sacrifice to turn themselves in exchange for the life of their son. However, little did the Rajita know, the sacred item was not in Okami's possession.

"Father, why?" Aoshi whispered and lowered his head. "Why leave me?"

"Because he loves you, Aoshi-kun," Yui shed tears and embraced her friend.

"That damn coward didn't even bother fighting us," Dark Gabumon growled.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi," Botan sighed sadly. "But you still have it."

"You understand, Aoshi? Your father did this for you and all of us. He wants us to succeed and defeat this enemy," Sailor Pluto reassured the child. "We promise to bring your parents back to you."

"That's right, kid," Sailor Venus nodded in agreement. "Leave it to this. All you have to do is allow us to gain these Valkyrie powers."

Aoshi nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sailor Senshi, you can count on me. I'm going to be carrying out my father's will by doing this!"

"That's the spirit, Aoshi-kun. Then, we can save everyone we've lost, including your parents," Yui smiled. _"Himura, I hope you and our godparents are doing all right."_

"Damn, this sucks for Aoshi," Yusuke cursed.

"But this is what he's wanted, Yusuke. We have to deal with that. But we can't win as we are in our current states," Sailor Mars spoke up. "We lost our beloved leader and we're going to gain these Valkyrie forms in order to save her from those monsters. We'll save the souls of your loved ones, Yusuke. I promise you that."

"Thanks."

"Now, everyone, listen up. We can mourn all we want to but we have to pick ourselves up and stand on our own two feet. We can't ever rescue our loved ones if we sit around and mope. Aoshi has an item that will grant us the ultimate power of the Valkyries. Spirit Detectives, we would appreciate if you help us."

"You can count on us, Senshi of Mars," Kuwabara nodded in reply. "As a man of honor, I'm ready for whatever comes our way. This one's for Yukina and my sister."

"Consider this our alliance, Sailor Senshi," Kurama stated.

"For Yukina," Hiei muttered.

"For Keiko, mom and everyone lost to these monsters," Yusuke said.

"Senshi, are you with me? Starlights?"

"For our Moon Princess," each of the Sailors spoke out.

"For Usagi and Kakyuu," Seiya spoke for the Starlights.

Aoshi lifted his head and looked to each warrior taking a stand to defeat the Rajita threat. A slight smile crossed the boy's face as he pulled the Moon Heart Crystal out. Yui led him directly towards the Senshi and Detectives. He stood center with the item and faced the skies with a determined glare.

"_Father, I won't let you down. I promise you."_

_-_

**Suffering more losses, the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives are more determined than ever to resist the Rajita threat. The loss of Yusuke's close friends, Usagi, the Silver Crystal and now Okami along with his wife have pushed Aoshi to grant the Senshi the power of the Valkyries.**

**Okami has revealed to be the lover and supporter of the Moon Queen millennia ago. This has come across more of a shock to everyone within the Senshi and Detective camps. Their love has now pushed both sides to unite. **

**More shocking are the other Lycans. Ms. Asagi, revealing herself as one of the Lycans, has warned the Tamers of the Rajita threat and suggested to find their allies. Takenaka, the principal of Yusuke and Kuwabara's school, revealed himself as an elder member of Okami's clan to reveal the past and their purpose in their war against the Rajita. Even Yuuchirou Kumada, a friend of Rei Hino and an attendant at the Hikawa Shrine is revealed to be a Lycan. Everyone's lives are at stake. The Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the Legendary Warriors and the Duelists must stand to fight for the survival of mankind.**

**The Rajita War has only just begun and will only get worse as time progresses.**

**(Play Bleach Ending theme "Life")

* * *

**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yusuke: Just when you thought it was over, it's only started. My boys and I start planning ahead with the Sailor Senshi on our next move. There's just one problem, who's going to be leading the groups?

Mokuba: Lyn, I'm worried about my brother. Why don't we go and see him? Lyn, you can always protect us with your Blue-Eyes.

Genkai: You had better be careful out there. May your spirits guide you.

Minako: I think I should lead the group. What? Rei-chan, you think you should? Well, I guess that makes sense.

Yugi: Kaiba! We have to talk!

Kaiba: Yugi? What's the Geek Squad doing here?

Suzakato: Hey, mind if we crash the party?

Agunimon: Don't forget about us!

Kaiba: Allow me to present to you by KC-Hypnos project! With this, I will successfully merge both the Digital World and my Virtual World! The time has finally come. Now that it's complete, I'm going home.

Yugi: Not with those monsters still out there, Kaiba!

Kaiba: Save it, Yugi. I'm going home.

Phillipe: We've been summoned to the Digital World by the Amazons! What's this? You need our help? Who is this Medusamon?

Jaguarmon: You've got to help us! We're in trouble and we need the help of you Tamers.

Phillipe: So, it's come down to me, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Jaarin and our digimon. I think now is the time to prove Himura I can survive on my own. I hope I can become a Tamer like the others!

Kuiiza: I have the captives my lord.

Ghidorah: Good, but where is the Moon Heart Crystal? I must have it!

Morpheous: If you thought things were bad, Nagah has been drinking like there's no tomorrow and stripping down to the nude in front of our soldiers. Oh, dear, she must have absorbed the memory of a dirty-minded Sailor Senshi.

Nagah: I'M THE QUEEN! QUEEN NAGAH! BUWAHAHAHA!

Hiei: Miko? What do you want?

Rei: Don't be like that. I'm sorry for your loss, but I, too, lost someone that was dear to me. I feel your pain.

Hiei: What?

Aoshi: By activating the Moon Heart Crystal, Sailor Senshi stand around me to receive your new power.

Kurama: Incredible, the Senshi are stronger than ever!

Senshi: **_VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!_**

Cammy: Wow! I've even gained my full Digital Priestess powers! You surely don't want to miss the next grand episode entitled...

_**The Valkyrie Senshi Rise! The Completion of the KC-Hypnos Project!**_

Ghidorah: The Sailor Senshi have discovered a new source of power? They're more powerful than I would ever imagine. This should be quite interesting to see how they fare against my full forces.

* * *

Whew, another stunning chapter completed. I must be on a roll here. Now, we have just discovered the past of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's relationship with Okami, the first war with Ghidorah, the Moon Heart Crystal, etc. Shoot, now the Senshi and the Detectives are on the same page. I hope I can make some worthwhile YYH/SM scenes from this point on. ;) 

What makes this whole past more complex is the addition of the Orichalcos and how it changed humans into ancestors of demons. Not too bad, eh? Now we know how the humanoid demons of the Demon World evolved. :D

Hope everyone enjoyed Sailor Sedna's entrance. She will prove herself worthy and hopefully Karin Osaka becomes a favorite. Yes, Karin is my fanon Sailor warrior, the lost warrior of the tenth planet. ;D

Ok, now to give credit where it's due. Credit, of course, goes to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this chapter as a whole and lending me his characters. _Belletiger_ for Okami/Queen Serenity scenes, the Kurama revelation and some of the dialogue specifically involved with Okami himself.

That's about it for this chapter. Next chapter is when things once again start rolling again. The Sailor Senshi will gain even MORE powerful forms known as Valkyrie forms. Look forward to that and everything else mentioned in the preview.

Until then, peace!


	13. The Completion of the KCHypnos Project!

So begins Chapter 13. This marks the debut for the Valkyrie power-up for the Sailor Senshi and not to mention some Nagah insanity. What happens when an alien chick has her mind completely warped by a certain red bowed, blonde-haired crazy girl? Well, you're about to find out. Plus, we will see Kaiba's project actually come into full swing with the catastrophic results still to come.

In other news: Full Metal Alchemist ended its American TV run on adult swim. If you also wish to discuss your thoughts on the series, then you can. I'm looking forward to seeing the movie.

But, that's enough out of me. Enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

**_(Play X anime TV series opening theme "eX Dream")_**

-

-

_**The Valkyrie Senshi Rise up! The Completion of the KC-Hypnos Project!**_

-

**Digital World/Outside of Zhuqiaomon's Realm/November 30, 2003/12:45 AM**

With Earth under attack by the Rajita Empire, the Digital World has been in peril with an unknown threat. However, it was not a digimon that was threatening this world. The Dra-Warriors were immediately warned of the unknown threat and deployed to watch for any strange occurrences. The first indication of the anomaly was the changing of the skies and weather patterns. Darkness was covering the skies with strong, electromagnetic winds becoming ever more abundant.

Standing on top of a canyon, two of the Dra-Warriors sensed the change. Ninjadramon and Herodramon became one with their 'surroundings.' They opened their eyes and faced one another nodding.

"Do you feel the wind patterns changing? I've never seen an anomaly like this," Ninjadramon asked his Dra-Warrior partner.

"I know. Imperialdramon has been very concerned and it appears the Digital World is under a state of emergency."

"I know this isn't the work of Demon or any of his associates, Herodramon."

"No, I seriously doubt he, Piedmon or even BlackGuilmon is behind these strange occurrences."

"Herodramon! Ninjadramon!" a voice called out from behind the pair.

Turning around, the Dra-Warrior found Flamedramon racing over to them and catching his breath.

"What's wrong, Flamedramon?" Herodramon asked the armor digimon.

"Well, you guys have been wondering about the anomaly? Well, there have been reports of a wormhole materializing at Sector-COM 89."

"What! That's right by our headquarters!" Ninjadramon exclaimed, in apparent shock. "Is there anyone there?"

"No, but Imperialdramon is on his way over here."

"Maybe he can tell us what's been going on," Herodramon stated. "I'm also concerned for the people of Earth. They've been under attack by a powerful threat."

"I know and the enemy I've sensed has a power that surpasses Pharaohmon. It's hard to believe, I know. I just need to know whether those girls are all right," Ninjadramon sighed, remembering the Sailor Senshi. "Rei-san, Minako-san and Makoto-san, do they have enough power to aid their comrades?"

"I'm sure they'll do just fine with the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the humans with the monster summons and the Spirit warriors," Herodramon replied. "Don't forget they have the other Sailor Senshi."

"Once we figure out what this problem plaguing the Digital World is, then we'll do what we can to help our friends in the real world. Flamedramon, do you when exactly Imperialdramon will be here?"

"Any moment now," the armor digimon shrugged.

"All right, we'll stand by and wait for our orders," Ninjadramon nodded, crossing his arms and looking out the distance. _"Stay strong my friends. We'll be there just as soon as we figure out our own problem first. Imperialdramon, I really hope it isn't as serious as we feared."_

-

A few hundred kilometers away, the massive Dra-Warrior leader was flying over the Digital World's landscape. The dragon beast traveled faster than sound speed while covering a vast distance. He was returning from investigating the wormhole Flamedramon had mentioned earlier. It appeared he was concerned with this problem and would report it to his Dra-Warrior colleagues. However, he also sensed the dark presence that has been besieging the Earth.

"_I'm sorry, friends, but this has to come first. We have our Digital World and the four Sovereigns to protect. This unknown anomaly is coming right out of that wormhole I've found. If it isn't closed up, I fear for what the consequences will be."_

As the Dra-Warrior continued traveling across the distance, a bright golden flash appeared across his back. Little did Imperialdramon realize that the Winged Dragon of Ra was somehow merging its energy with that of the digimon. There was sudden jolt that shocked Imperialdramon's head and forced him to stop.

"_Humph, well, well, what do we have here? I see a scared warrior who seems to fear the threat of the unknown. Do I sense fear in you?"_

"_Who is this? How did you get inside my head?"_

"_For a warrior, you don't use your head often. Do you, Imperialdramon?"_

"_How do you know my name? I don't recall your voice from anywhere before."_

"_We haven't been properly introduced, you fool!"_

"_Fool? You dare call me by such a name?"_

"_Yes and I'll say it again if I have to, fool!"_

"_Ok, now you are seriously getting under my skin."_

"_Oh believe me, I am already under your skin, or, more accurately, inside your body!"_

"_What? Inside of me?"_

"_It all started when you and your Dra-Warriors scared off little bone boy from out of your territory. That annoyance took my other two brethren and they are currently held by a group of stooges."_

"_Stooges? Well, I would assume Demon and his cronies. Am I right?"_

"_I don't know their names but they have my two brethren captive. However, I'll be sure to save them sometime. What's more important is the 'wormhole' you're concerned with. Well, allow me to tell you what you need to know. Now, pay attention..."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_It leads to another world quite similar to this one."_

"_You mean another Digital World? Don't tell me one of the three other realms is planning to merge with this one!"_

"_No, nothing like that, at least not yet. This world is completely alternate to your own and the inhabitants are not digimon, but Duel Monsters, and they might be crossing over into this world."_

"_Duel Monsters coming here?"_

"_Well, I can't say for sure, but I would be worried if the wormhole somehow gets bigger. There's no telling what may pass through. You can also imagine the side effects it will on the other realms you've mentioned."_

"_It can't be! I have to warn the other Dra-Warriors and inform this directly to Zhuqiaomon!"_

"_Yeah, go ahead and tell the ol' turkey what he needs to know."_

"_His name is Zhuqiaomon for your information."_

"_Ok, whatever you say! Now, make sure he tells his other Sovereign pals about what's going to happen. I'm sure they'll want to send as many teams to try to close the wormhole as they can. Well, they can try all they want, but it won't be as easy as you might believe. Now, I say hurry your butt along! Or is this the fastest the Imperialdramon express goes?"_

"_Friend, you are seriously getting on my nerves."_

"_Heh, and I'm just getting warmed up."_

"_So, who are you?"_

"_Ah, that is the million dollar question, isn't it? I am the Winged Dragon of Ra, one of the three Gods that rule over the Duel Monsters realm. My brethren, Slifer and Obelisk are the ones being held by those stooges."_

"_Well, aside from your annoyance, I hope we can cooperate on this matter. You seem to know about this crisis than I thought. First, it's off to see my Dra-Warriors."_

"_Should be fun."_

The dragon beast powered his boosters to maximum level and flew off directly into the far distance. He and the Ra spirit now had formed an unlikely alliance for the time being. With Ra's knowledge of the wormhole crisis, Imperialdramon would have a better understanding and could warn his colleagues of the major concern.

However, while the problems in the Digital World were just starting, the real world was dealing with problems of their own, namely the on-going Rajita invasion.

* * *

**Earth/Tokyo, Japan/12:50 AM**

Nearly 75 percent of Tokyo was currently under occupation by the Rajita forces. Cruisers flooded the skies and soldiers marched across the streets. It was reminiscent of World War II scenery. It was truly a frightening experience to endure and the city's remaining populations were hiding. Many have been captured and forced to sacrifice their souls to the alien invaders. New territory was being claimed and hover tanks were patrolling the streets in search for any escapees.

One notable scene was a swarm of hover units encompassing Tokyo Tower. Aliens were already sitting on top of the tower and scanned the metropolis using body heat scanners. They would search for any warm-blooded target that dares to escape their watch.

Standing at one spot on Tokyo Tower, a Draconian Guardian read his PDA and received a message directly from General Morpheous. He waved out to several of his units and jumped inside a hovercraft. Apparently, they were summoned to meet with Morpheous back at the mother ship.

Speaking of the mother ship, the massive structure was slowly moving through the dark clouds. Radiant beams rained down from around the light orbs encompassing the circular spaceship. Ghidorah's presence was truly becoming felt throughout the city and his forces were already overtaking other cities across the world.

"**_Are we been called back in? Corporal Goldfang, what does General Morpheous want from us?"_**

"_**It would seem we are being summoned to be congratulated for our accomplished mission. We've managed to snare many souls from this human metropolis to satisfy our god, Leviathan."**_

"_**Is that right, sir? I hope we get medals for our work!"**_

"_**Somehow, I don't think we're getting any medals. It seems General Morpheous sounds very upset. I think there's some kind of situation taking place inside the mother ship."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**We won't know until we find out. Now, let's keep the chitchat to the minimum, you worms! Our generals await us!"**_

"_**Yes, sir!"**_

The hovercrafts ascended towards the mother ship and were on their way to enter. Whatever problems were taking place inside the ship, the soldiers were still willing to present themselves and present the number of souls captured inside their stones. Apparently, there was more to Morpheous' message than they thought and were going to find out.

* * *

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/1:00 AM**

It has been nearly half an hour since the capture of Okami and his wife, Suzuno. The Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and their allies have stuck around the residence. It was decided that they would plot out their next strategy in hopes of exploring the city. Genkai and Botan watched over the soulless forms of Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Atsuko. Seiya, of all people, was treating Mamoru. Yaten and Taiki were conversing with several members of the Inner Senshi team.

Yusuke put his head over his hands and scanned the house's surroundings. He looked down to the soulless, sleeping form of Keiko and let out a deep sigh. Normally, he would never let anything get to him but seeing the girl he had grown up with made his heart ache. Kuwabara kneeled beside Yukina's side and held her hands, which were freezing cold. The teen felt his hands quiver but didn't let it bother his love for the ice maiden.

"It'll be all right, Yusuke," Lyn said, approaching the Spirit Detective. "We'll get their souls back somehow."

"That's the problem, Lyn. How are we going to get their souls back if we don't know where the hell their ship is located?"

"Well, normally aliens' spaceships are located in outer space," Max reminded the teen.

"Yeah, that's a good point, and none of us have the power to fly," Sam stated. "Wait, unless our dragon Kas can fly us up?"

Lyn shook her head, "They're too big and too vulnerable. They'd be shot out of the sky before we even got close."

"So much for that idea," the boys said, bummed out.

Glancing across the room, Yusuke noticed Hiei sitting outside the home and on the backyard porch. He knew the demon preferred to be alone but this wasn't exactly the best time to sit away from people he will end up cooperating with. Then, he looked down at Yukina.

"_Man, I can't help but feel sorry for Hiei. He's got to be bummed about what happened to his sister. It really sucks to be him right now. I could go over and talk to him, but nah... I'd be a real jerk to ask him about seeing his own sister losing her soul. But, who else is there to try and comfort him?"_

"So, Yusuke, are you ready to implement our next strategy?" Kurama asked the Spirit Detective. "If we really want to work together with the Senshi, we will need a plan."

"Geez, you know I don't plan ahead, Kurama," Yusuke quipped. "All I can say is that we clock those monsters' heads and kick their asses."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," the half-breed chuckled.

On the other side of the home, Yui was sitting next to Aoshi in hopes of comforting the boy. He had been devastated since losing his parents at the hands of Kuiiza. She smoothly stroked his hair and placed an arm around him in a comforting manner. A slight smile crossed the boy's face and leaned against his friend.

"It'll be okay, Aoshi-kun. We promise we'll save your parents. You can count on me, Cammy, the Senshi and the Detectives," Yui reassured her friend.

"I know, but these monsters are simply too powerful."

"That's why you have the Moon Heart Crystal. With it, you can grant the Senshi the ability to become Valkyries. Cammy's sister and her friends can greatly benefit from the gift left to them by the Moon Queen. They were always meant to inherit these powers if the Rajita were to ever to present a threat again."

"Yeah, but how can we can sure it will be enough?"

"Your father has high hopes of you and the crystal. If he claims the crystal is the only chance we have, then I believe him, Aoshi-kun. Please, don't ever doubt yourself and the crystal. Your dad has faith in each and every one of us."

Turning around to face Yui, Aoshi nodded in reply and embraced her fondly. The girl smiled and pats the boy across his back. Dark Gabumon, Cammy and Mokuba watched this warm scene from another corner. Cammy felt happy anytime Yui and Aoshi embraced.

"You all right, Cammy-chan?" Mokuba asked the young Hino.

"Yeah, I just get all warm when I see those two together," Cammy smiled, braiding her raven hair. "Makes me wish I had a boy to hug."

"Really? But you told me you didn't want a boyfriend," Mokuba recalled.

"Well, not a boyfriend, per se, I just wish I had a boy that I was close enough to that I could share feelings like that."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I suppose not," Cammy sighed deeply and let her hair loose. "Though my sister, on the other hand, she's a different story."

Glancing over towards her direction, the young Hino found Rei having a conversation with Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives. She wondered whether they were discussing plans to move into the city and begin their mission to save their loved ones. She noticed Minako and Makoto walking over to Rei's direction.

"So, that's our plan, guys?" Rei asked the Spirit Detective crew. "We're simply just going in to attack without a second thought? Oh, god, this is hopeless. Yusuke, you really need to learn tact."

"Hey, I'll be the first to admit I'm not the best planner in the world, Rei."

"Gee, that's no surprise," the Miko cynically remarked, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Kurama, do you have anything in mind?"

"I propose you girls receive your Valkyrie powers first. If we are to strike, we will need to be at our peaks. If what Okami says is true, then your and the other Senshi's ultimate power will be unlocked."

"Yeah, good point," Rei nodded and turned to find her two Senshi friends behind her. "Minako-chan? Mako-chan?"

"Um, well we were just wondering if you guys had thought of anything yet," Makoto said, standing beside Rei.

"I'm afraid not, Mako-chan. Right now, we need to receive our Valkyrie powers, right, Kurama?"

"That would be optimal. Until we know the exact nature of your new powers, we won't know how to use them to their fullest extent."

"Sorry, Yusuke, but I've got go with your friend here," the Miko remarked.

"Yeah, go ahead and just call my idea crap," scoffed Yusuke.

"Oh don't feel bad, Yusuke," Minako replied, smiling. "Look on the bright side. We're going to become kick ass Valkyries! Those Rajita are going to regret messing with us!"

"You're awfully sure of yourself, Minako-chan," Kurama said, managing to grin slightly.

"I'm always sure of myself."

Nodding nonchalantly, Rei turned another corner and noticed Hiei sitting outside by himself. She walked up beside Yusuke and whispered into his ear.

"Yusuke, why is Hiei sitting outside by himself?"

"Well, he's pretty bummed after what happened with Yukina."

"Really? Why?"

"You'd have to ask him. I think its best we leave him alone for a bit until he comes back in. He likes to be by himself at times."

Letting out a sigh, Rei simply put her hands on her hips and replied, "I guess I'll have a word with him."

"What? Are you sure you want to do that?" Yusuke asked the Miko. "Even I stay away from the guy when he's not in a good mood."

"I know I can talk to him, Yusuke. You guys just don't have any time to consider having a word with him. You're scared he's going to lop your head off for being too nosey?"

"Well, yeah, this is **_HIEI_** we're talking about here," Kuwabara spoke up, nodding to the Miko. "If you know what's best, you'll stay away from that guy. He tends to say nasty things if you approach him while he's grumpy."

"I'm not afraid of him," Rei walked past her fellow Senshi and started towards the backyard door. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two just haven't taken the time to actually talk to him. Now, let me show you how to approach someone who needs comfort."

"Man, I have to say you're one brave girl, Rei-chan," Botan stated. "Nobody would ever have the guts to approach him when he's like that."

"Well, there's always a first now is there?"

"Be careful with this guy, Rei. There's just something about him that I don't feel comfortable with," Minako approached the Miko and shuddered. "He's way too unpredictable."

"No kidding. If there's a problem, just make sure to come and get us," Makoto said to her friend.

"I appreciate your concern, guys, but I can handle this just fine," Rei replied, slightly smiling and winking. "Wish me luck."

With that said, the girl closed the backdoor and left herself outside on the backyard porch. She glanced to where Hiei was sitting and let out a deep sigh.

"Setsuna-momma, you think Rei is making a wise choice here?" Hotaru asked the Time Guardian.

"If we are to truly work together, then we will need that demon's cooperation. Rei-chan will do the best she can."

"I assume she's second in command of the Sailor Senshi?" Karin wondered.

"Well rightfully, I'm second in command of the Inner Senshi," Minako replied to Karin's concern. "But, I'll have to admit, Rei-chan has proven herself as leadership material, maybe even more so than me."

"If you ask me, you're not giving yourself enough credit," Yaten walked up beside Minako. "You also have what it takes to be a leader, right?"

"Well, um, when I'm serious I can be a leader," Minako proclaimed, smiling.

"But I have to say that Rei-chan has really stepped up her game since Usagi left with Mamoru. She managed to lead us when we were involved in the whole Pharaohmon fiasco. Now, she's more determined than ever to get Usagi back. That's just how strong their friendship is," Makoto stated promptly. "It's like those two are inseparable."

"I know what you mean, Mako-chan," Minako agreed, nodding in reply. _"Oh, Rei-chan, I hope you know what you're doing."_

"I must say that girl is brave," Botan remarked and glanced out the window.

"I can assure you that Hiei will not provoke an attack on her. That I am sure of," Kurama assured the Senshi.

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asked as he jumped out of Minako's arms.

"Yes, demons are not favorable to Mikos," Luna reminded the crimson-haired teen.

"Yes, but Hiei knows better. Do not worry, my friends. She will be just fine."

"Let's hope you're right, Kurama," Yusuke stated.

Out on the porch, Rei cleared her throat and walked over to the fire demon.

"Um, hi there," the raven-haired girl spoke up, attempting to keep herself calm and collected.

"Humph..."

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

Not getting a reply to her question, Rei simply shrugged and kneeled down. She looked out into the backyard open and remained quiet for the next few seconds. Then, she immediately broke the silence and cleared her throat.

"So, why are you outside instead of being inside with the rest of us?"

No reply came from the demon but Rei was determined to get a word out of him.

"Ok, fair enough, but can you answer this question for me? Just what is Yukina to you? A dear friend? Perhaps maybe even a sister?"

Upon hearing this, Hiei tightly gripped his sword sheath and his eyes slightly widened. However, he knew that neither Yusuke nor Kurama had told her about Yukina being his sister, as they knew better. This was simply a random guess the Miko made. Rei stretched her arms out and studied the demon's sword.

"I have to say that is one nice sword. You have to be a real bad ass if you wield a sword. I'm somewhat of a sword lover myself."

"Look, what is it you want from me? You're obviously up to something, Miko."

Shaking her head 'no,' Rei responded with a smile, "I just wanted to come out here to talk to you. It seems to me you're not a very sociable person. Am I right?"

"What do you know? You don't know me."

"No, but I can sympathize with you, Hiei. You're not the only one who just lost someone close to you. I lost my closest friend, Usagi, to that bastard Ghidorah. He now has possession of her, the crystal and her soul. If you had been there to see me, you would have seen me crying. I'm that close to Usagi. Before I knew Cammy, Usagi was the closest thing I had to a sister."

Taking slight interest in her explanation, Hiei listened to Rei and placed his sword by his side. He recalled saving Rei back at the Phoenix Arena prior to Pharaohmon's demise. The sole reason he even saved her in the first place was because Rei had a sister that deeply cared for her. Every time he looked at Cammy, he is reminded of Yukina.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not like Yukina is my sister. She's simply an acquaintance. Nothing more," Hiei covered up the truth of his kinship with the ice maiden.

"Maybe so, but you seem awfully close to her. I noticed the glimmer of sadness in your eyes when you saw her soulless form. Believe me I felt that same sadness when I lost Usagi. Hiei, we both have lost people that are dear to our hearts. I hope you realize that we have to work together with our allies. That means you, me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, the Senshi and everyone else. We're all here to help each other out in a time where we have to defeat the Rajita. They are without a doubt our greatest enemy."

"Yes and I will go through every one of those bastards myself to get Yukina's soul back," Hiei muttered as his eyes darkened and gripped his sheath.

Feeling the powerful Youki energy radiating from Hiei, Rei was slightly taken aback. But, she was not going to present any fear towards the demon and kept her calm composure.

"They made a grave mistake ever crossing my path and I will make sure they are sent to rot in hell," Hiei looked down at his bandaged arm and clenched a fist.

"You sure do like to talk like you're king of the world, Hiei," Rei remarked as she looked directly towards the demon's direction. "That has to be the most ridiculous proclamation I've ever heard. Look what happened to you, Yusuke and the boys. I heard you were beat down by two of their generals. We were beaten by just one. You see what I'm getting at here? There's no way you can take the entire Rajita army alone. Ghidorah has a really strong and motivated army. Even our planet's special defense forces aren't faring well. Don't think you can carry the whole world on your own damn shoulders, Hiei. It just doesn't work that way. I know you hate me for saying this but you just simply need to know. You're not Superman."

"You don't get it. Underneath those bandages, I have my ultimate weapon. Even the Rajita will not survive the hellish flames of my..."

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"Eavesdropping on me, Miko? Why do you care so much for me?"

"Because you need someone to talk to that's why."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Hear me out, Hiei. I'm only talking to you because I pity you. I sense you have a tortured soul."

Stopping midway as he tried to walk past Rei, Hiei turned around and looked directly into her. He wondered why she even took the time to stop and have a chat with him. At least she was the only one to bother talking to him. Everyone seemed to be afraid of his unpredictable nature but this girl apparently did not care.

"I know this because I am somewhat of a tortured soul, myself. Before I met Usagi and the others, I never had any friends. Sure, I had people admire me in my school, but I wasn't satisfied with that. I didn't think friendship mattered in my life since my mother died and my father left me. Hiei, what about your parents?"

The demon slightly turned away and closed his eyes. Rei noticed a deep cut gash on his right arm and gasped. She sat up and walked over towards him with a piece of cloth in her hand.

"Here let me wrap that wound on her hand. I'll bet you got that from you fight with the generals," Rei said as she offered to treat his wound.

"I don't need it. I can heal just fine on my own," Hiei growled slightly and pulled his arm away.

"Oh quit being like that. Now let me see your arm," Rei commanded and grabbed his left arm.

"Let go of me!"

Ignoring the demon's threatening remark, the Miko wrapped the cloth around his wound and tightened the cloth. A smile crossed her face as she pats the cloth gently.

"There we go! If only I had brought some of my herbal medicine from back home, your wound would have healed faster," Rei chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that. We demons can heal our own wounds. This was just a flesh wound and nothing more."

"No thank you? Well, I'm rather insulted," the Miko crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Why should I thank you? Don't think that we'll be friends when this whole Rajita war is said and done."

"That might be, if you can bring yourself to stay away from my shrine. You've taken a sudden interest on entering my family's shrine grounds since the end of the Shadow Tournament. Why is that? Is there any reason? Are you really watching over me and Cammy-chan?"

"Don't take it personal. I'm only just patrolling for any runaway demons."

"Or so you say. Look, I want to thank you for saving my life before the stadium blew up."

"I only did it to prevent Pharaohmon from taking another body. I didn't want to ever deal with that bastard again."

"Yeah, good point. To think he could have possessed my body! Yuck, just makes me sick thinking about it," Rei shuddered at the thought.

Slightly rolling his eyes, Hiei walked towards the door to meet with the other Spirit Detectives. That was when the Miko stopped him by clearing her throat.

"You never did answer me about your parents, Hiei. I want to know about your past."

"There's no reason for me to. I'd rather forget about it. You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you would tell me. I know you're not a bad person, Hiei. I could tell from the sadness you showed in your eyes when you saw Yukina. You really do care for her. I know because I share affection for my sister, friends, remaining family members, but most importantly of all, Usagi. No truly heartless person would ever show as much sadness as you had. You didn't cry on the outside but I can tell you were hurting internally. You want to get Yukina's soul back and I understand that. Hell, I want to do everything I can to get back Usagi by taking this Valkyrie power. I'll do anything I can to bring her back."

"So, you think you can manage it by yourself? Sounds like you're sure of yourself."

"No, because I rely on the help of my friends. We're going to rescue Usagi together."

"The Moon Princess, she has to be most important to you."

"She's the one who will lead us into a new future. I foresee a bright and hopeful one."

"Not at the stage we're currently at. Besides, I wish to have no affiliation with the Moon Princess. Normally, I would be an enemy to her because of my stance within Makai."

"Hate on humans all you want, Hiei, but I know deep inside you're only a tortured soul. You don't wish any harm done to Yusuke and the others."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you're always there for them when they need you the most."

"As I said before, why do you even care? We're not going to be best friends, Senshi of Mars. Quit trying to butter me up. I'm a demon and you're a Miko. Naturally, I would have slain you myself if we had met under different circumstances."

"But you won't because you're a better person than that. Here's a piece of advice for you, Hiei," Rei sighed as she walked by his side. "Quit hiding behind this machismo mask of yours. Don't you think it's time to be more open with others for a change? Kami knows I was once broody like you but I became a better person when Usagi came along. I'm not going to give up trying to make you a better person, Hiei. When I set out to do something, I'll try until I succeed. I guarantee I'll make a better person out of you way and I **_ALWAYS_** live up to my promises."

The Miko opened the door in front of her and motioned towards the inside.

"C'mon, the others are waiting for us," Miko said. "Well, do I have to roll out the red carpet for you, Mr. High and Mighty?"

Taking this slightly as an insult, he felt himself one-upped by the Miko and walked back inside the residence. A slight smile crossed the girl's face as she managed to talk the broody demon into walking inside. She walked behind him and closed the door behind her. Everyone, including the Detectives and Senshi, watched in apparent disbelief.

"Whoa! Did you see that? She actually managed to talk Hiei into coming back inside?" Yusuke pointed out. "It's like she had him tied to a freaking leash!"

"Yeah, I mean this is shorty we're talking about here. That girl has to be lucky to even talk let alone survive with a guy like him," Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Rei-chan, thank goodness you're still in one piece!" Minako giggled as she approached the Miko and held her hands.

"Um, what? We only just talked. No big deal," Rei shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I know how to deal with guys like him."

"You mean you weren't afraid he was going to do anything rash to you?" Botan asked as she poked her head out.

"No, why would I be afraid? I knew he wasn't going to do anything to me. Even if he did, I would have handled him myself."

"That's awfully self-assuring," Haruka remarked from a corner. "Of course, we would have been here to stop him, too."

"It's ok, guys. Our conversation came out better than I thought. Hiei, you just simply need someone who is willing to talk to you more. That's why I'm here," the Miko faced the demon's direction.

The demon simply turned away and rubbed the cloth on she had wrapped around his left arm. No one has ever bothered to give him anything to relieve his pain but now Rei has and he doesn't know if he should feel thankful for her.

"So, has anyone thought out a good plan while I was outside?"

"As a matter of fact, we have," Kurama nodded in reply. "But first, Mokuba and Lyn wish to depart from our group."

"Huh? But why?"

"Mokuba's worried about his brother, and I volunteered to go with him to find him," Lyn announced. "It's too dangerous for him to be going alone."

"But how can you be sure your brother is still out there?" Karin asked the young Kaiba.

"He has his project still going on, so he'll probably be at Kaiba Corp., but if he's not there, I know he'll be back at the mansion."

"Really? But you do realize there is still Rajita out there on patrol. Isn't Kaiba Corp. in another district in Tokyo?" Hotaru said.

"That's right but it's still not too far from here to be honest. Besides, Lyn will be there to protect me."

"True, plus the Rajita activity around here has pretty much died down in the past hour and a half," Yusuke nodded. "Otherwise, we would have been long gone from this place."

"But you two stick together. There's no telling when they'll be coming back here, or who you'll meet along the way." Kurama forewarned them.

"Yeah, there's plenty of those jerks who are tough enough to take even us," Kuwabara said. "Hate to say it but you don't have the power to take down those generals, Lyn."

"Don't you worry about our sis, Kuwabara. Her Ka will protect her and Mokuba," Max said, smiling. "You two be careful, though."

"Yeah and watch your backs," Sam nodded.

"Thanks for your concern, guys."

"Yeah, don't you worry, I know just where to take Lyn," nodded Mokuba.

"All right then. Master Genkai and everyone, thank you for everything," Lyn acknowledged everyone. "Max and Sam, you two stay here and don't be afraid to summon your Kas if they're needed. Sailor Senshi, it was nice to know who you really are. Don't worry about your identities. Your secrets are safe with me. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, I'm glad I could finally meet you. Yusuke, it was good to see you again. You go and kick some ass out there."

"Thanks, Lyn. Hopefully we'll meet up again," Yusuke smiled, nodding to the blue-haired teen.

"Oh, we will meet again."

"Right, now you guys better get going now if you don't want to get caught," Botan stated. "Lyn, make sure to beep me a message to let us know you guys made it without trouble."

"No problem. Ready to get going, Mokuba? Lead the way."

"Sure, just make sure to stay close to me," Mokuba nodded in reply and waved out to his friends. "Cammy, Aoshi, Max, Sam, Yui, I'll see you guys later. I promise I'll be back."

"We'll definitely be waiting Mokuba. You two be careful," Yui said.

"Take care, Mokuba!" Sam said, waving out to his sister and the younger Kaiba.

"Guard him well, sis," Max stated.

"Remember Mokuba, you have Lyn to look after you," Cammy spoke up.

"If you manage to find Yui's brother, tell him that she's fine with us," Aoshi said to the young Kaiba.

"No problem," Mokuba smiled, waving out to his friends and walking through the widened hole through the wall. "Better keep up with me, Lyn."

Mokuba walked out first leading the way. Lyn followed along with the younger Kaiba. Lyn fortunately carried a cell phone given to her by Botan beforehand. Now the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives primarily occupied the residence. Their next objective was to begin planning out a retaliation attack on the Rajita armies swarming the different sections of Tokyo.

"Those two will be just fine as long as Lyn's Ka is available," Genkai reassured everyone. "Now, most importantly, what are you going to be doing? Yusuke, anything in that dim-witted skull of yours?"

"Geez, not you, too," Yusuke quipped, while sitting down on a chair. "Let's see here. Of course, I'm still leading our team."

"Of course, we have to carry the luggage," Hiei remarked, facing Kuwabara.

"I'll show who's luggage. You don't want any part of my brand new sword!"

"With the ability to cut through barriers, that technique will come in handy with those Orichalcos shields," Yui pointed out. "Hiei, I wouldn't call Kuwabara useless. Besides, we saved Yusuke from that demon, Draco."

"Hey, Yui, are you able to merge with Dark Gabumon again?" Cammy asked her friend.

"Yeah, I was just going to ask you that," Sam said, nodding.

"Don't know but it all depends on my digimon. Are we able to become Lady Lupin again?"

"Not unless I'm fed beforehand," Dark Gabumon replied. "Speaking of which, I need something in my stomach."

"Oh, don't worry we have plenty of food in the kitchen for you, Dark Gabumon," Aoshi pointed towards the kitchen. "You help yourself to get your energy back."

"Now's really nice of you, Aoshi-kun," Yui smiled, taking Dark Gabumon's hand. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat, Dark Gabumon."

"I hope he's got peanut butter," the digimon licked his lips.

"Better stuff yourself with something filling. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chips sound pretty good right now," Max said, rubbing his growling stomach.

"That takes care of one little problem," Michiru stated. "You say Yui-chan and her digimon can merge together to become one being?"

"That's correct. Lady Lupin is a valuable asset to our team," Kurama stated.

"So, who's going to be leading us?" Seiya asked, fixing Tuxedo Kamen's wounds.

"Well, it comes down to one person we can rely on," Setsuna announced.

"That would me. I mean I was the first Sailor warrior to be awakened," Minako stated, raising her hand.

"Yes, but you really haven't been too serious about leading the group. Must I remind you the little incident in the Digital World?" the Time Guardian sighed.

"I think we should call you Minako the Drunken Sailor," Makoto joked.

"Ha! You better believe it!" Minako winked, smiling proudly and giving her best Rock Lee impression.

"I still can't believe you did that, Minako-chan," Ami stated, rubbing her forehead.

"And you're not going to do it again, are you, Minako-chan?" Rei glared directly at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Minako replied, while crossing two fingers behind her back.

"You see that?" Karin whispered into Hotaru's ear, pointing out the crossed fingers.

"Oh yes, and I really hope she doesn't go out of her way to get drunk again. She's going to be in big trouble with Rei-chan," Hotaru replied.

"Minako-chan, if you don't mind, I think I should lead the group," Rei suggested. "I helped lead the group in the Digital World, and Usagi has praised me for my leadership skills. I want to once again prove myself to her. I feel I need to honor her."

"Rei-chan, I can't argue with that. You make an excellent leader and bring order to the group," Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Heck, I'll gladly step aside and nominate you as leader for our team, Rei-chan," Minako smiled and shook the Miko's hand. "Besides, I haven't really been myself these last few months."

"Minako-chan, I'm sorry if I upset you in anyway."

"Upset me? Why would I want to be upset?'

"Because I know how you've longed to lead the group. After all, you are the rightful leader of the Inner Senshi after Sailor Moon. I recall you telling me Setsuna praised you for possessing great leadership skills."

"Yeah, she claimed my leadership is a trait to my true character. But, Rei-chan, you've really proven yourself to me and everyone else, especially during the whole Pharaohmon incident."

"Minako-chan is right," Ami stated. "If Usagi truly did commend your leadership, then I think you should lead us."

"I can't do it alone though. We're all in this together. Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan and Karin-chan, are you with me?"

"Yes," Setsuna replied.

"We're here when you need us," Hotaru said.

"Yeah and I want to prove myself worthy," Karin spoke up.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san, I hope there are no objections," the Miko glared at the two Outers.

"After everything that has happened, why would we object? If Usagi really has high hopes for you, then lead the way," Haruka stated.

"You did just fine leading us against Pharaohmon. You'll do just well now, Rei-chan," Michiru said, smiling.

"I know I have your support, too. Right, Starlights?" Rei asked the trio.

"For Usagi and Kakyuu, yes," Seiya replied.

"Thank you everyone," Rei smiled, warmly. "You don't know how much this means to me. I won't let you down. Looks like you'll have to put up with me, Yusuke."

"Not a problem. I'm sure we'll work things out," Yusuke said.

"This is going to be cool. We're actually going to team with the Sailor Senshi," Kuwabara grinned. "I never thought it'd happen."

"I'll bet there are other reasons you'd like to tell us why you're happy about joining them," Hiei stated. "Well?"

"Hey, I'm not like Urameshi. My heart is with Yukina and always will, shorty."

"You calling me a perv?" Yusuke spat out.

"Well, that's no surprise," Botan muttered to herself.

"So, we have our leaders chosen. All we need to do is have Aoshi unlock the Moon Heart Crystal to grant the Sailor Senshi their rightful Valkyrie powers," Kurama said, looking over at the boy.

"Aoshi-kun, ready to get this over with?" Cammy asked her friend.

With all eyes on Aoshi, the boy appeared to be hesitant and looked at the Sailor Senshi. The time was now. Would the girls at last receive the legendary, Valkyrie powers rightfully bestowed to them?

* * *

**Several blocks from Kaiba Corp/1:10 AM**

Since departing from their school and their conversation with Asagi, the Tamers were close to their destination of Kaiba Corp Tower. Most shocking of all was the revelation of Ms. Asagi being a Lycan member of Okami's clan. Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri would have never expected this but the Tamers were nonetheless ready to rescue the lost Moon Princess from Ghidorah's clutches.

Leading the Tamers across the empty streets, Suzakato flew across with Guilmon hanging on by his Tamer's hands.

"Don't drop me, Takato. This is really high!"

"Just don't let go, buddy. In any case, we're almost there. Hear me, guys? We'll be there in no time!"

"Well, it's about time," Seirika remarked. "Renamon, we need to find my parents sometime after we meet with Yugi's group."

"Yes, that should be one of our first priorities, Rika. Strangely enough, I sense no alien presence in this district. Inumon, how about you?"

"Nope, it's all clear here, Renamon. Having fun on your little ride, Himura?"

Glancing towards his partner, Inumon snickered as he caught glimpse of Himakko standing on a levitating manhole cover. The tiger warrior was having a blast on his ride.

"Oh yeah! Static Shock, eat your heart out!" Himakko hollered.

"I rest my case," Inumon shrugged, while springing across.

"Gee, Henry, why can't I have magnetic powers?" Terriermon asked, pouting and clinging on his partner's head.

"Because we're in a serious situation and Himura better stop fooling around."

"Yeah and his sister is still out there," Kazu pointed out. "Shouldn't he be worried?"

"He is worried but he's assured us she'll be fine with this Yusuke person," Phillipe replied, sitting on Guardromon's right shoulder. "Apparently, this Yusuke guy is pretty strong."

"Oh him? Yeah, he's one of the guys that helped bring down Pharaohmon," Felinismon stated. "Yui and Dark Gabumon will be just fine. At least, I hope so."

"Um, guys. I don't mean to stop you but there's a really bright light right ahead of us!" Kenta exclaimed as he pointed across.

"He's right! There's a beam but there's a fog," Suzakato said noticing the smog forming. "Wait! It's a digital field!"

"What? At a time like this?" Henbu exclaimed. "We don't have time to be dealing with any wild ones!"

"No, I'm sensing a familiar presence from this digital field," Renamon muttered and glared coldly at its path. _"So, it's you! Coming back to try to annoy me and take Inumon?"_

"Crap! You guys stop!" Inumon called out.

"What's wrong, Inumon?" Himakko asked his slightly paranoid partner. "Why are you so antsy all of a sudden?"

"Something you're not telling us, Inumon?" Jeri wondered, noticing paranoia on the mongrel's face.

"Well, guys, I say we stop here," Suzakato instructed his fellow Tamers. "We'll see what's behind this digital field and find out what's bothering Inumon. It shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"We're about to find out, Takato," Guilmon said, glancing at the dissipating smoke cloud.

The Tamers all stopped momentarily for the fog to complete dissipate. A long shadow stood amongst the smoke and slowly emerged. Renamon and Inumon were quick to recognize this individual's scent. The Tamers all gasped in unison to find none other than the Inumon-obsessed Kuzuhamon coughing through the smoke.

"Ack, I nearly choked in that cloud," Kuzuhamon choked out, waving her hand over her face. "Whew!"

"Hey, it's Kuzuhamon!" Terriermon pointed out. "Hey, Renamon, I'll bet you're really happy to see her again."

"Oh yes, I'm ecstatic," Renamon remarked, scoffing.

"Kuzuhamon, um, it's nice to see you again," Suzakato said.

"Um, who is this?" Phillipe whispered in Kazu's ear.

"A crazy digimon who's in love in Inumon here," Kazu snickered and nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, but it looks like Renamon's not too happy to see her."

"Oh, she is. This is just her own way of greeting her," Kenta grinned.

"Hey, remember her, Lopmon?" Suzie pointed out to the dark Sakuyamon look-a-like.

"Yeah I do but why is she here?" Lopmon wondered.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you, Tamers!" Kuzuhamon happily laughed. "Wait, what's with the new outfits? I'm also sensing some kind of weird power from you four. What's the deal?"

"It's a long story, Kuzuhamon," Himakko replied. "So, is life treating you better since you're part of the Amazons?"

"Well, let's just say me and Witchmon are still causing a mess," Kuzuhamon snickered, but immediately cleared her throat. "Look, we have an urgent situation at the Amazon Kingdom."

"What's going on over there?" Suzakato asked the mega digimon.

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, but I think we deserve to know, honey!" a familiar southern-like accent called out.

The Tamers and company looked up to spot Ranamon standing on a light post. The Warrior of Water smiled and waved down to her friends.

"Hi, ya'll!"

"Big sister Jaarin!" Suzie called out.

"Jaarin, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with mom, dad and big brother?" Henbu said, surprised to see his older sibling.

Hopping off the light post, Ranamon gracefully landed on her feet and said, "When I got home, the parents weren't there. It was just Suzie. I told her to wait at home until our family gets back. If they didn't come back by eleven, then I'd go by and pick Suzie up. As soon as I got there, she was gone. Apparently, you had taken her?"

"She was actually outside our apartment. I ran back to see if anyone was home. Good thing Lopmon kept an eye on her."

"That's good to know," Ranamon smiled and kneeled beside Suzie. "You ok, Suzie? I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

"It's okay. Lopmon took care of me."

"But where are the other Legendary warriors? Shouldn't you be with Dimitro and the gang?" Jeri asked the Warrior of Water.

"We had a run-in with some of those aliens. The guys managed to get away and I have no idea where they are now."

"I assume they're still be fighting those things out there," Henbu ventured.

"Maybe, but what's the deal with our unwanted guest? Ain't she one of Pharaohmon's goons from the tournament?"

"Hey, I may have misbehaved in the past, but I'm reformed, now," Kuzuhamon scoffed, crossing her arms. "I came here because the Amazon Kingdom needs your help!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Guilmon asked the female.

"An old enemy of theirs is starting to attack. With Athenamon on her long honeymoon with Omegamon, none of us really are a match for this threat. I'm the only mega-level Amazon to provide any defense. It's not enough I'm afraid."

"That's terrible, Kuzuhamon. However, we have our hands full. You see an even greater enemy is attacking our own planet. We don't know where our families are and these monsters are capturing souls from every direction," Suzakato explained. "I'm afraid we won't be able to provide any weapon."

"We'd like to but we're stuck here fighting the Rajita," Himakko nodded his head.

"But, there's got to be something you guys can do! I'm sure with your digimon will be enough to defeat this enemy."

"Renamon, what should we do?" Inumon said to the female fox.

"This is a rather difficult decision, but I'm loyal to Rika. I'm staying here. As much as I respect Athenamon, I can't abandon my Tamer."

"But, we can't win this on our own. Please, try to reconsider this," Kuzuhamon begged as she attempted to change their minds. "Please!"

"Hey! If you're looking for some volunteers to help you, then look no further!" Kazu called out to Kuzuhamon.

"What? Kazu, just what are you doing?" Kenta whispered to his friend.

"This is our chance to finally get some action. Play along."

"So, that's what you two have in mind?" Jeri wondered. "Felinismon?"

"We could split up. One group can stay here and deal with the Rajita, and another can go with Kuzuhamon to help the Amazons. I'm with Kazu here. Besides, I doubt I can take any of the Rajita but I might be of some use against this enemy of the Amazons. Besides, Athenamon's cool in my book."

"What? You mean you guys will actually come and help us? Yay! This is so wonderful!" Kuzuhamon squealed excitedly, hopping up and down happily. "You don't realize how this will benefit our defense!"

"Oh, how about it, big sister? We can help them, too?" Suzie tugged on Ranamon's side. "What do you think?"

"I think it's too dangerous for us, Suzie. But staying here might be even more dangerous. Lopmon, should we go?"

"If you're willing to accompany her, so we can both watch her together," Lopmon suggested.

"Ok, then. Boys, I hope there's more room in your little band," Ranamon said, waving her hand up.

"Sure, we could use the help," Kazu nodded. "Besides, Guardromon could use the backup in case we get our butts kicked."

"Hey, now that hurt, Kazu," Guardromon twiddled his thumbs and sweat dropped.

"Wow, so you guys are willing to go in our place? What pals," Suzakato smiled as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah, leave it to us. We'll take care of whatever's messing with the Amazons," Kazu reassured the flame warrior.

"Oh boy, just make sure to take the mission seriously and don't go looking for those two old digimon couple," Seirika stated promptly and pointed her trident staff at them.

"And you better not let these children out of your sight, Kuzuhamon," Renamon glared directly at the dark-armored female.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning there, Renamon," Kuzuhamon released a sigh. "Ok, it's settled then guys. We'll be on our way then."

However, before Kuzuhamon gathered the Tamers who would volunteer, a voice amongst them spoke out and caught Kuzuhamon's undivided attention.

"I want go with you guys," Phillipe stated, walking up to the Tamers.

The four Beast Tamers looked at Phillipe very surprised, especially Himakko. Himakko wasn't so sure if it was a good idea for Phillipe to accompany Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Ranamon and Suzie to the Amazon Kingdom.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, especially without a digimon partner to accompany you," Himakko said, with concern.

Phillipe looked at him with a determined glare. Judging from his friend's eyes, Himakko could tell Phillipe was serious.

"I know you're worried about me, Himura-san, but I don't want hide anymore. I want to help," Phillipe stated. "I want to make a difference for once."

Himakko blinked several times. He could have sworn he just visualized Kotori in the place of the Japanese-French boy. Then, Jeri placed a hand on Himakko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Himura. We'll take care of him. Remember, Kenta and Kazu went to the Digital World without digimon partners and it was there they found Guardromon and Marine Angemon."

"That's right dude," Kazu replied, patting Phillipe's back. "In the Digital World, I'm sure he's bound to get his own partner. Let's just hope he doesn't get stuck with Etemon."

"What does an Etemon to do with me?" Phillipe asked, with a sweat drop forming over his forehead.

"Aren't you a singer? I'll bet if we meet an Etemon there, he will want get you not only as a Tamer, but also a singing partner."

As Kazu finished talking, Phillipe visualized scary image of Etemon and himself on the stage. They were dressed like heavy metal singers and playing numerous rock n roll themes. Before he could get shake those messed-up images out of his mind, Kuzuhamon suddenly pushed Kazu away from Phillipe. Then, to everyone's surprise and Renamon's annoyance, she hugged him tightly as she's always done to Inumon.

"What are you talking about, brat? He's going to be my partner!" Kuzuhamon giggled happily, caressing the boy's hair.

"Ce qui?" Phillipe blurted out 'what' in French and attempted to breath.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ph-Phillipe..."

"Having Phillipe-chan as a partner, nothing will stop us! Then I can finally defeat Renamon! HAHAHAHA!" Kuzuhamon laughed out in triumph like a maniac.

The Tamers and the digimon sweat dropped at the scene. They all felt sorry for Phillipe, who's attempting to break free from Kuzuhamon's grip. Renamon growled as she wished to knock Kuzuhamon out cold. Inumon covered his face in shame and sighed deeply in embarrassment.

"Sorry to break the news, Kuzuhamon, but I don't think you two can be partners," Inumon spoke up, catching the crazy female's attention.

"Huh? Why not?" Kuzuhamon whined like a bratty child. "He doesn't have a partner and I don't have either! We're perfect for each other!"

"Well, for one thing, Phillipe would have to choose you as a partner before you actually become partners," explained Inumon.

"That's how it works? The human needs to choose me?"

"That's right. If you keep hugging Phillipe like that, I doubt he will choose you as a partner."

Then, Kuzuhamon released Phillipe out from her grip. The young boy gasped out for any refreshing air after having been nearly hugged to death. Now he was sure he didn't want to have Kuzuhamon as a partner. He already has enough problems with Saya being a crazy fan girl. He didn't want his household to be overrun with two lunatics.

"But I can still protect him, right?" Kuzuhamon asked, smiling.

"And who's going to protect me from you?" Phillipe exclaimed, backing away from the digimon.

"Don't worry Phillipe. I know Jaguarmon's going to keep an eye on her when we arrive at the Amazon Kingdom," Felinismon reassured the boy.

"Jaguarmon?"

"She's Athenamon's heir," Ranamon answered the boy's question. "Make sure to not call her kitty or else she will shock you for that."

Suddenly, as the conversation carried on, a gateway portal leading to the Digital World opened. Phillipe, Ranamon and the digimon were ready to go to the Digital World and aid the Amazons.

"Kuzuhamon, just make sure you don't mess anything up this time," Inumon warned the crazy female.

"Don't worry, my sweet doggy," Kuzuhamon responded, winking at the dark canine. "When we get there, you will see Phillipe and I become partners. Then, with him serving as my partner, I can finally defeat Renamon!"

_"I doubt that's ever going to happen,"_ everyone, including Renamon, thought.

At last, the Tamers and their digimon, along with Phillipe, Ranamon and Kuzuhamon, were ready to depart. One by one, they crossed over through the portal. Kazu and Kenta waved out to their friends.

"We'll be sure not to do anything stupid, guys! We're going to prove ourselves to you!" the boys called out in unison.

"Don't worry, Himura-kun! We'll be back and Phillipe will be just fine with us!" Jeri called out to the metal-elemental warrior.

Before Phillipe crossed the portal, he turned to glance at Himakko. The metal warrior nodded and smiled to his friend.

"Go and get them, Phillipe!" Himura wished his friend luck, forming a 'V' for victory using his fingers. "I am expecting you to become like one of us Tamers."

"Yeah, and sure thing it's not going to be Kuzuhamon," Phillipe nodded and waved out. "Goodbye, Himura! You and the others be careful out there! My heart goes out to you four!"

With that said, the boy faced the direction of the portal and jumped through to join the B-team Tamers. The portal finally closed up and left the four main Tamers behind with their digimon. Himakko let out a deep sigh and turned to face the direction Suzakato was leading them.

"_Be safe Suzie and Jaarin,"_ Henbu mentally wished his sisters luck. "Takato, it's time we get moving."

"Yeah and I'll bet Yugi's group will probably be at Kaiba Corp," Seirika nodded in reply.

"Right, it's not too far from here now, guys! I'm sure we can find them there if they hadn't departed elsewhere. Follow me! Guilmon, you make sure to grab onto me and not let go."

"Ok, Takato!"

"Hey! I never thought I'd see you guys here!" Agunimon called out, advancing towards the Tamers. "Takato! Rika! Henry! Himura!"

"Takuya! Oh, man, it's good to see you!" Suzakato responded.

"Man, it's a mess out there! The others and I barely managed to escape before the numbers became too overwhelming! So, where are you guys heading?"

"To Kaiba Corp," Seirika replied, answering the flame warrior's question.

"Mind if we join you? Izumi and the others are just about a block from here."

"Yes, we'd appreciate it," Renamon nodded. "Thank you."

"Then, we had better hurry. There's no telling when those aliens will find us," Agunimon suggested.

"Yeah, let's move everyone," Suzakato said, leading the group.

With that said, the group advanced across towards Kaiba Corps in hopes of meeting with Yugi and company. With Kazu and the others aiding the Amazons in the Digital World, the main Tamers would remain in the real world to defend their city against the Rajita. Most importantly, it was time to convince Kaiba that it was time to unite with the Dragon Knights.

* * *

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Simulation Room/1:15 AM**

Having successfully evacuated everyone from his simulation room, Kaiba returned back to check on the progress on his project. He faced a large monitor screen and pressed a button to project a three-dimensional image of the gateway. A smile crossed the CEO's smug face as the systems showed their progress. The gateway was at 80 stability and rising rapidly. The two worlds would then successfully merge just as he always planned. Seven months of work would finally pay off.

"At long last, this project will be complete and no aliens are going to stop me," Kaiba grinned at the monitor screen. "This is what I've been waiting for. I can't let anyone interfere with the progression of MY dream. This will forever cement my company as the most powerful corporation on the planet. I would say my retirement from Duel Monsters is exactly the boost I needed."

Just as he turned around to observe a doorway materializing within the gateway, his smile grew even wider. His vision of Duel Monsters and digimon sharing a world would attract millions. He would capitalize off the success and forever be known as the most powerful mogul alive.

"I dare say even Bill Gates, Donald Trump and the other chumps will have no choice but bow at my feet," Kaiba once again spoke highly of himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like to rub it in their faces, wouldn't ya?" the Brooklyn accent of Joey Wheeler was heard.

The elder Kaiba turned around quickly and found the source of the quip. Standing in the doorway to the room were Joey, 'Atemu' Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke. Seeing these five was not exactly whom Kaiba wanted to receive a surprise visit from. Taking his eyes off Joey, he turned towards Yugi and the others.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to ya, you rich punk!"

"Sorry, but I'm at the pinnacle of my success. I don't have time to be dealing with the likes of you, Wheeler. But, I'm surprised you managed to get here."

"Well, your security systems seem to be out," Tea replied. "Mind explaining to me what you're doing here?"

"She's right, Kaiba. You have to get out of here. There are swarms of those things out there in Tokyo!" Tristan stated, observing the gate. "Wow..."

"Who are you to tell me to leave my project before it is complete? Besides, I'm not leaving until Mokuba gets here."

"Is that the reason why you've been here?" Yugi asked his former rival.

"That and to see my project at its completion. Only 15 left until it is finished."

"Wait, so what are you attempting to do with this toy of yours?" Duke asked, looking at the gate. "Doesn't seem like any state of the art gaming system."

"Well, since you geeks managed to get here with my security systems shut down, I could just explain to you," Kaiba crossed his arms, with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, tell us what this thing is," Joey said.

"All right, if by any chance..."

"No, Mokuba will come. I know he will, Yugi. You know it, too."

"When he gets here, you have to come with us. I know you are the third Dragon Knight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joey and I received the power of our dragons during a battle with one of the monsters. These are the same Legendary Dragons that guided us in the conflict with the Orichalcos. They have returned to aid us to battle this new threat that has threatened the planet."

"What? Dragons?" Kaiba said, as he recalled the 'dream' earlier. _"But that can't be true. Did that even take place? It felt real yet..."_

"Kaiba, you must realize this threat is real. There is no ancient sorcery or shadow magic involved here. You, Joey and I have been chosen as the Three Dragon Knights who are to defeat the ones who originated the Orichalcos source. We know that the stones have greatly altered the planet for the past thousands of years."

"Listen to him, Kaiba, if you know what's good for you," Tea nodded as she faced the CEO.

"I've been chosen to represent Timaeus," Yugi stated and turned to face Joey. "Joey has been reunited with Hermos. Kaiba, you represent the knight of Critias. Please, we need you. By uniting as one, we can aid our comrades."

"You mean like those Tamer friends of yours?"

"Yes, them, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi and those Spirit Warriors. All of them are engaged in his war against the enemy. We all share one common enemy and the desire to defeat them! Kaiba, please look past any differences, realize that what is happening is real and help us."

"That's right and we're NOT taking no for an answer, Kaiba! Do ya hear me?" Joey spat out, glaring at the CEO.

Hearing this spat from both teens, Kaiba scoffed and walked past them. His attention was entirely on the KC-Hypnos Project. It was already at 87 and nearing completion.

"Hey, we're talking to you!"

"Oh do be quiet, Wheeler," Kaiba remarked out of annoyance. "Yugi, this is a battle you and your friends can take part on your own. I want nothing to do with this."

"Kaiba! Realize that you're brother is out there! You don't want to risk putting him in danger with those monsters becoming a serious global threat! Dartz is nothing compared to this!"

"Like I said, I could care less as long as I complete this project. My dream will at last be complete. I will have finally accomplished by goal of becoming the world's most successful business owner."

"As usual, Kaiba gripes about his own ego and lust for money," Duke sighed as he rubbed his temples. "He's like a freaking brick wall."

"When Mokuba gets here, then I will leave with him. I will show him my project firsthand and then we will leave for our mansion."

"Kaiba, you won't have a mansion to return to if you don't help us," said Yugi. "Please, Kaiba! Wake up and realize our planet is in danger! As the warrior of Critias, you are to carry out his honor!"

Glaring at Yugi, Kaiba crossed his arms and walked past him. The spiky-haired teen tried to stop him but immediately restrained himself.

"It's no use, Yug. He's not going to help us. This is Kaiba we're talking about here," Joey said, sitting on the ground. "There, Kaiba! I just spat on the ground you walk on, Mr. High and Mighty. He could care less if aliens come and take his soul."

"Joey, that's enough!" Tea scolded the blonde teen.

"Sorry, Tea," Joey apologized and sighed. "But, you know how I can be with this punk."

"I could care less what you call me but you will always be beneath me. If Yugi can't convince me to help you, then what makes you think you can, Wheeler? The chances of you and I teaming are the same as a snowball's in hell. Get used to bowing before me, Wheeler."

"Ok, that's it! Yug, I knew this was a bad idea!" Joey growled, yelling out in anger. "C'mon, guys, we're out of here. This was just a waste of our time. Ha, us asking for Kaiba's help?"

"WHOA! Now this is so cool!" a pair of voices called out from the background.

Everyone inside the room turned around to find Agunimon, Suzakato, the other Tamer Beasts, the five Legendary Warriors and the digimon walking in. Seto once again felt insulted to be interrupted by more uninvited guests. However, Yugi and his friends were more than happy to see them again.

"Takato! Takuya!" Yugi called out to the two flame warriors.

"Yugi? Hey, look! They're all here!" Suzakato said, pointing to the group.

"Well, this is awesome. We're all reunited. It's just like the good old days when we dealt with Pharaohmon," Agunimon smiled, walking towards Yugi.

"Hey, Tea, it's been a while," Fairymon said, hugging the teen.

"You, too, Izumi."

"How's it going, Junpei?" Tristan approached Blitzmon and slapped him a high-five.

"It's been tough since we just got back from a run-in with those creeps."

"Tomoki, good to see you, kid," Duke kneeled beside Chakkoumon and shook his hand.

"You, too, Duke. It's good to see you all again."

"Kouji and Kouichi! Man, I'm glad to see ya two!" Joey approached Wolfmon and Loweemon.

"Well, we did last meet each other back at the bridge," Wolfmon replied, shaking Joey's hand.

"It wasn't that long ago," Loweemon said.

"I have got to say, Takato. You and the Tamers are looking great in those new forms of yours," Yugi said, studying Suzakato's form.

"We just got back from talking with a messenger and you won't believe what we were told," Himakko spoke up.

"You guys received a messenger? Well, we just talked to one earlier," Yugi stated, recalling the conversation with Takenaka.

"Did it look like a werewolf?" Tristan asked the Tamers.

"Yeah, it sure was and it was goggle head's teacher," Seirika said.

"Yeah and she was all fuzzy! You wouldn't believe it!" Guilmon explained.

"No way! So, you had an encounter with another werewolf!" Joey exclaimed. "So, you know about those Sailors losing their..."

"Yeah, they lost Sailor Moon to those monsters," Henbu stated. "Those werewolves are apparently friends of hers. So, it's up to us to help the Sailors rescue their leader."

"Not to mention saving the souls of the people of Earth," Inumon nodded.

"Anyway, can anyone tell me what that thing is over there?" Wolfmon asked, pointing to Kaiba's project.

"Yeah, Kaiba was just going to explain to us what this thing really is," Yugi nodded in reply.

"Looks like Kaiba's been keeping himself busy if you ask me," Blitzmon remarked.

Clearing his throat, Kaiba faced everyone in the room and crossed his arms. The arch-shaped gate was currently at 95 before completion. Everyone had their eyes on Kaiba as he informed them about his revolutionary project.

"I was hoping to wait for Mokuba to arrive, but since the whole band of geeks decided to show up, I thought I'd give you a little detail on this project I've been working on. It's been seven months and now my goal will finally be realized, for this is a gateway that will allow me access into Digital World."

"What! You can't be serious!" Suzakato exclaimed. "You now have access to the Digital World!"

"It was a simple task with Yamaki's help, though building the actual arch was a difficult process. I had to make the designs perfect. If I'm able to gain access to my own Virtual World, then the Digital World should be no different. Call this a secret passage and I'm the one with the key."

"That's putting it into perspective," Henbu remarked.

"But that's not all," Kaiba continued on. "With this, I can open a hole between the two worlds: the Digital World and my Virtual World. Then, the two worlds will rift and combine successfully. I will have managed to combine the two worlds. I will attract millions with this. Digimon and Duel Monsters sharing one world will lead to my theme park's latest attractions!"

"What! You don't mean to combine both the Digital World and your Virtual World?" Suzakato gasped, once hearing Kaiba's official announcement.

"Don't you see you're making a mistake here, Kaiba?" Henbu exclaimed. "Yamaki and Hypnos couldn't hope to control the digimon. What makes you think you can?"

"What you're doing is upsetting the balance of two worlds! We have enough problems on our own planet as it is!" Agunimon cried out. "Our friends from the Digital World are going to have problems with this and they will know you're behind this!"

"So, this is what you've been planning this whole time, Kaiba?" Duke asked, facing his business rival. "I don't like where this is leading."

"You are all in panic and I'm not surprised," Kaiba continued on. "I've checked for every possible bug and my designs are flawless. This doorway will not hurt the boundaries that much. In fact, it will merely be a fusion of two worlds."

"But how can you be so sure? What if you're wrong? This is seriously dangerous. You're putting the Digital World at serious risk here!" Himakko exclaimed. "Anubimon and my friends are there!"

"I'm sure all of your digi-friends will be fine. It is simply a wormhole forming between the two worlds. This will allow passage for digimon and my Duel Monsters to crossover."

"Introducing a new species into a native habitat nearly always ends up with catastrophic results," Loweemon stated.

"Well, not this one. I have concluded that the Duel Monsters will adapt in their new habitats in the Digital World. They both share the same ecosystem. I saw just how real digimon can be and I can confirm the Duel Monsters will evolve into real monsters. They have long evolved from being simple holograms. We're looking at the next stage of a cyberspace universe. Soon, it will be easy for humans to crossover."

"Kaiba, I cannot believe you are attempting something as foolish as this," Yugi said, with a serious demeanor. "By orchestrating this, you will have hurt the Digital World. Have you even thought about the possibility of the evil digimon that lurk in the Digital World? Pharaohmon's old henchmen are still lurking and will no doubt find easy access through your doorway."

"Not as long as I install firewalls. Only I can have the keys in opening the hole," Kaiba replied. "My computers can automatically activate and deactivate firewalls to keep unwanted intruders from entering or leaving."

"You're also forgetting the fact that there are data streams that transport digimon to different location, including allowing them to bio-emerge into the human world," Inumon informed the CEO. "What are you going to do about that problem?"

"That problem has been dealt with, and will pose no threat in the future."

"There is no future as long as those creatures are still invading our world. You won't have any financial success if you end up getting killed," Tea spoke up. "Kaiba, I didn't think you'd be this reckless."

"Are you questioning me?" Kaiba glared at the brunette.

"Maybe I am, and you don't seem to understand the threat these monsters pose. They've taken the leader of the Sailor Senshi and there's no telling what new lows they will stoop to destroy humans!"

"Like I said, it's not my problem and it certainly will not have any difference on this project," Kaiba scoffed.

"Look!" Chakkoumon pointed to the display. "It's reached 100!"

Turning around, a smile crossed the CEO's face. He looked at the large monitor and watched as the arch started to hum. Then, a multi-colored sphere started to materialize between the doorways. The groups gathered away from the gateway and watched the sphere spreading out across the door to the 'link' between the real and the Digital World. Kaiba has successfully managed to create a digital doorway and it was all thanks to assistance from Yamaki's team.

"You're witnessing history," Kaiba stated. "Two worlds will become one and I will unveil it to the whole world. The Digital World will no longer be kept a secret from the public."

"You have to stop this, Kaiba. You obviously have no idea what you're doing!" Henbu exclaimed. "Even if there are no bugs in the system, you simply can't merge two worlds without any severe consequences taking place."

"Disrupting two ecosystems will only make matters worse," Renamon said.

"Heed their warnings, Kaiba. Stop this now before matters get worse. We need you to help us against the new enemy," Yugi stated, warning Kaiba.

"I don't have to do anything but bask in glory of my accomplishment. Oh and don't even attempt to deactivate the device. Only I know the password to activate its shutdown system."

"Then, put in the code and shut that thing down!" Joey demanded.

"Sorry, but you are not inclined to give me orders, Wheeler. This is **_MY_** project!"

Yugi sighed. "Kaiba, despite what you have done, I can see that you're tired. Perhaps you should go home and get some rest."

"And what if Mokuba comes and I'm not here?"

"Then he'll probably know that you went home, and will head there himself," Tea responded.

Kaiba leered at the other duelists, who leered right back at him.

"Fine! If it will get you geeks out of my hair, I'll go home," Kaiba said as he pushed his way past the others.

"One last thing, Kaiba," Yugi called out. "Don't deny the fact that you are one of the three Dragon Knights, Kaiba. There will come the time when you are called upon in battle. We need you, Kaiba. There is no way the Dragon Knights can be complete without the three of us working together."

Hearing this from Yugi, Kaiba stopped for a moment and recalled the 'dream' earlier. He remembered pulling the sword out of the Critias ice sculpture and becoming fused with the dragon's mystic powers. He claimed that it had felt 'real' but he wasn't convinced he wields the power of Critias. He refused to acknowledge that he would be needed in the war against the Rajita. However, he also recalled the Dark Magician Girl telling him that his power will enable him to protect his brother.

"Kaiba, what do you say?" Yugi asked.

"We need you, Kaiba. Our teams have to be complete if we are to win against these invaders. The military isn't going to cut it. This is a battle meant for us," Suzakato stated, attempting to change Kaiba's mind.

"Man, are you ever so damn stubborn, Kaiba!" Joey seethed. "We're asking for help! Is that too much to ask from someone who hides behind money?"

"This is not my problem. Now, if you'll excuse me," Kaiba walked away from the group. "I've already accomplished what I set out to do and now all I can do is wait for the doorway to link the worlds."

"Argh, we have to convince him! If he doesn't join us, then we can just forget about him," Himakko remarked.

"But we have to convince him! There has to be a way!" Tea said.

"I swear Yugi. How do you even put up with him?" Wolfmon asked.

"I know. He's way too stubborn to understand," Chakkoumon nodded in agreement.

"Somehow I think he knows but he simply wants to get Mokuba out of harms way," Yugi responded, giving his own insight on Kaiba.

"Well, I say we might not need him. I mean look at us, Yug. We're Dragon Knights. Don't forget we have the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers. We're all the help the Sailors and the Spirit Detectives need. Who needs Kaiba?"

"We need him, Joey. Whether we can put up with his arrogance or not, his assistance is required."

"Yugi is right, Joey," Agunimon said. "I really do believe that Lyn girl will convince him."

"What do you think, Takato?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Kaiba will come around. He has to," Suzakato said, patting Guilmon's head.

"Now what do we do?" Blitzmon asked and looked around his surroundings.

"Well, we can't stop the project. Since Kaiba has it locked, we can't activate the shutdown system without the password," Henbu said.

"How about we shut it down with some force?" Terriermon suggested. "I'd like to kick that thing down!"

"No, or we might do more damage to the link. I can't imagine Kaiba ever pulling this one off," Loweemon stated.

"To think he's going to be opening a hole within the fabric between two digital-based worlds. I just wonder how the Sovereigns and the Dra-Warriors are going to handle this," Seirika wondered, showing concern for the digimon inhabitants.

"Not to mention Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon," Fairymon said.

"Last I checked Ryo and Cyberdramon were still in the Digital World," Henbu spoke up. "I hope they've managed to get out of there."

"In any case, we really can't be here. We should be out stopping the Rajita in anyway possible," Suzakato reminded everyone.

"That's right. I'm sure we can find a way to resolve the problems the Digital World. Our digimon friends and the Sovereigns should find a method out of their situation. We have our own world to defend."

"_So, that's what has been bothering Seraphimon. Man, why do I have a feeling things are only going to get uglier?" _Agunimon thought. "Listen, everyone. I know this is going to sound wrong but we should just go and stop the Rajita. We're needed here to defend our home."

"But, how can we..."

"No questions, Takato. Seraphimon told us Legendary Warriors to defend our own world. Those were our orders and we must carry them out. If by any chance we defeat the Rajita, then we can save our digimon comrades."

"Well, I can't argue with you there, Takuya," Suzakato nodded.

"The question is how long will this battle with the aliens last. We can't allow this to drag on any further than it already has," Yugi spoke up and thought to himself telepathically. _"If what the Lycans said about Sailor Moon being captured is true, then we have ourselves a tremendous war at hand. I hope grandpa managed to escape. I fear for what might have happened to him. In fact, I'm worried for Joey's sister and Rebecca and her grandfather, too. The fate of mankind hangs in the balance and it is up to us to stop them."

* * *

_

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Mother ship/Tavern Area/1:20 AM**

Within the confines of Ghidorah's mother ship, there was a large gathering in the ship's tavern. There were numerous round tables spread out across the room. Rajita soldiers that had returned from their duties drank and socialized with each other. Many laughed and told stories about their exposure on Earth.

Suddenly, the soldiers stopped chattering amongst themselves as Morpheous arrived at the scene. The grunt legions all sat up and gave the general respective salutes. The general acknowledged the soldiers and walked inside. He turned to the left corner of the tavern to spot two of his fellow generals.

Sitting together and laughing were Nagah and Kujiko. Several glasses surrounded the two generals. Morpheous noticed that they were both drunk and listened to their frequent hiccups. The two generals embraced one another and balled out laughing. Morpheous sat down next to the generals and ordered himself a glass.

"So, you two been drinking merrily?" Morpheous asked his fellow generals. "Nagah, this is rather strange. You normally don't drink this much. Are you that excited about your victory over the Sailor Soldiers?"

Ignoring his question, Nagah poured another glass of Rajita sake and quickly swallowed it. Her eyes became glazed over and a shade of red covered her face. She let out a loud unladylike belch. Morpheous coughed to himself.

"Excuse you."

"HA! YOU BURP LIKE ME!" Kujiko laughed out in a drunken manner. "YOU DRINK LIKE MAN!"

"And I'm just getting started!" Nagah giggled, blushing and waving her hand. "Oh, Morpheous! Come on and have a drink with us!"

"I think I'll pass."

"Yeah? How come you're here ordering a drink?" the female nudged Morpheous' shoulder. "Eh? Eh?"

"I'm sorry but I only came for a drink or two. You and Kujiko can enjoy yourselves."

"BAH! PFFT!" Nagah whined, sticking her tongue out at Morpheous. "You're no fun!"

"DRINK AND BE MERRY, MORPHEOUS!" Kujiko bellowed out and burped loudly.

"Lay off, would you!" the general backed away and grabbed his drink.

Before Morpheous realized it, Nagah was rubbing herself including her large-bust chest against the general. Giggling madly, Nagah poked Morpheous in the arm.

"Poke! Poke! C'mon, laugh!" Nagah said, attempting to tickle Morpheous. "God, Mo, you're such a stiff! Well, I don't know about you, boys, but I have an urge to have sing and dance!" Nagah looked across the room and immediately had an idea.

"I don't think so, Nagah. You're clearly drunk!"

"Oh shut it, Morpheous. Hum, let's see," Nagah said as she noticed a performance stage. "Oooo, now this is a perfect setting. You wait here, boys. I'll be right back! Tee-hee!"

Walking off from the tavern, the female general walked to the back. Morpheous feared what crazy idea the female general had in mind. He noticed her walking into the ladies' dressing room.

"Nagah, just what are you up to?"

"Oh, relax, General Morpheous. Whatever she's up to, I'm sure we'll enjoy it," Zimmy, the Rajita bartender, said, cleaning glasses.

"But, this isn't like her to drink this much before. She's been acting rather peculiar since defeating the Sailor Senshi."

"Well, she's just celebrating. Let her enjoy the victory," Zimmy replied.

"I suppose," sighed Morpheous. "But..."

Before Morpheous could finish his sentence, the door of the ladies' dressing room burst open. The two generals stopped to look at what was an unlikely sight. Even the soldiers in the tavern looked towards Nagah and eyed. Numerous whistles from the male soldiers were heard throughout the crowd.

"Nagah! Is that really you!" Morpheous exclaimed as his mouth dropped and eyes widened.

The female general had completely stripped herself of her battle armor and was garbed in a more feminine outfit. This was a surprising twist since Nagah was considered a 'tomboy' and treated like an equal amongst the males. The outfit she was wearing was unlike anything she would ever wear. She wore a black spaghetti-string leotard and there was a silver image of a broken heart on the front. Her short skirt was violet with black trimmed edges. Her legs were covered with black fishnet pantyhose and her elbow-length gloves were of the same material. The shoes were black and in high-heel platforms. On top of her head was a large, purple bow. Around her waist were pairs of chains and a gothic doll key chain attached to her right side. The general's hair was let loose and hanging down her back. A cheery and happy smile crossed the female's face. However, the most notable feature of the general was her chest and the amount of skin showing.

"Na-Nagah!" Morpheous gawked at the female general. "Why are you dressed like that!"

"Yeah! Me knew Nagah was woman!" Kujiko whistled out to the female general.

"Nagah's looking sexy tonight!" a soldier hollered out.

Giggling to herself, Nagah blew kisses to the soldiers and walked over towards the tavern. Morpheous couldn't figure out the sudden transformation in Nagah's behavior. Nagah has never brought herself to show off to Rajita men. However, he can only guess that the large quantities of sake had warped her mind completely.

"Nagah, I think you've had enough for the night," Morpheous stopped in front of Nagah.

"Bah, you no fun! Even Kujiko knows how to have fun! WEE! Look at me! I'm a fairy!" Nagah spun around several tables and giggled madly. "C'est la vie!"

"Nagah! Please, stop this!" Morpheous called out. _"I can only come to one conclusion. She never took into account that she would gain the personality traits of the Senshi when she absorbed their power. I have to imagine that one of them has completely warped Nagah's mind with this barbaric behavior!"_

Hopping into the lap of a Draconian Guardian, Nagah winked at the soldier and crossed her legs. Once spreading her legs out, the soldier fell backwards and got a nosebleed. The female hopped on top of the table and performed a belly dance for her soldiers. Then, followed it with a hip shake and performed a pole dance.

"Oh, yes! I feel great, boys! How about we have ourselves some fun?"

"You go, girl! Show us a great time!" another soldier hollered out.

"Ask and ye shall receive," the female winked and hopped onto the stage.

Observing the stage, Nagah picked up a microphone and tapped her hand over it. She cleared her throat and began to speak out.

"_**Testing! Testing! One! Two!"**_

"Nagah! Please, get off the stage! If Lord Ghidorah finds out about this, you're going to be in trouble!"

"Just buzz off, Mo!" Nagah scoffed and formed an 'L' using her left hand. "LOSER! This place has no room for your kind!"

"Argh, Kujiko! Help me out here!"

"GO NAGAH! GO! SING FOR US!" Kujiko clapped his hands and hiccupped.

Spinning around and snapping her fingers, a spotlight shone down over the female general. The audience waited in anticipation for Nagah's performance.

"GO NAGAH! GO!"

Nagah hiccupped and attempted to hold herself in balance. She held the microphone in her mouth and started singing with a loud screech. Soldiers within the tavern covered their ears from the ear-piercing screeches of the female general.

"AH! ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER!" Nagah sang out while spinning and performing a leg-split. "Oh yeah! I can do anything better than you!"

"ME EARS! THEY HURT!" Kujiko complained while covering his ears.

"Horrible! Stop the pain!" a soldier complained.

"You see? I always knew Nagah was a horrible singer!" Morpheous stated, making his point. "It was a good thing she remained a soldier. If she had taken a singing career, we would all be doomed!"

"Please, stop the pain!" Zimmy cried out, watching the glasses around him shattering.

"Oh yeah! Anything you can do I can do better!" Nagah continued singing.

Finding himself a microphone from the floor, Morpheous picked it off the floor. He gave it a test by blowing on it and then spoke out against Nagah.

"Get off the stage, Nagah! I mean it this time!"

"So, you think you're better than me, buddy boy?" the female tapped her foot and glared at Morpheous. "I'll have you know that I'm an idol singer! Everyone across the galaxy will love my angelic voice! I will become a star of millions!"

"The only fans you'll get are the deaf Juikos of Planet Yarv," Morpheous replied. "Now get off the stage. Your singing is horrible and we're all going to go deaf because of you!"

"Ha! You think you can compete with me? Me? I'm Nagah the Idol for goodness sakes!" Nagah pointed herself.

"You're not acting like yourself and I'll bet it's because of your stealing other peoples' powers. I say you gained the personality of one of the Sailor Senshi. Now, you've allowed this barbaric personality to completely warp your brain!"

"Me no warp nothing!" Nagah quipped, sticking her tongue out.

"How barbaric! Get off the stage!"

"I don't think so! Not when I have my adoring fans to perform for! I have at least twenty more songs to go and since you interrupted me..." Nagah said, advancing towards Morpheous. "You and I are going to dance!"

"I beg you pardon?"

"YEAH! You and me dance! I hope you've got rhythm!"

With that said, Nagah pulled Morpheous towards her and began to dance the tango with him. The soldiers watched the two generals dancing on stage and whistled out for Nagah. Apparently, her short skirt allowed the males to get a view of her backside. They even started to pull out cameras and snapped pictures of Nagah like crazy. This was a momentous occasion for them since the female general never did anything of this nature.

"Now, let's step forward, partner!" Nagah giggled, while accidentally stepping on Morpheous' feet.

"OW! OW! My feet!" Morpheous winced as the Nagah's heels stamped over his feet. "You're stepping on my feet you stupid bitch!"

"Me no stupid!" Nagah pulled the male towards her and tossed him up into mid-air.

"NAGAH!"

"Tee-hee! Now to wait! Three! Two! One!"

Then, right on cue, Morpheous landed back into Nagah's waiting arms. She set him down and winked to him. He looked down at his feet and kneeled over to hold them. Nagah turned around and took a bow to the audience. Turning around, Nagah bowed to Morpheous and bent across far enough that the backside of her skirt ripped open. The male soldiers all whistled out in unison and took pictures of the female general's exposed ass. Normally, a lady would be embarrassed and run off stage, but not Nagah. She turned to face the audience and blew kisses to them. She enjoyed every minute of the spotlight and gained a new fan following.

Unbeknownst to her, though, she has now gained the warped personality of one Minako Aino. She now thought, spoke and acted like the blonde bombshell. She would remain this way for twenty-four hours after the moment of contact.

"Well, this is a new side of Nagah we've never seen before. I have to say that I'd like to see this side of her more often," Zimmy commented. "Though, she should stay away from singing."

"Yeah! Nagah has nice butt!" Kujiko called out and inhaled another shot glass.

"_Ugh, to what new lows will this new personality push you, Nagah? I fear the worst is still to come," _Morpheous thought.

-

* * *

**Outside of Kuiiza's Laboratory/1:30 AM**

Confined within his laboratory, Kuiiza observed his security monitors to get a glimpse of the captured prisoners. He watched a cell containing Larry, Hayata and Sara on one monitor, and a cell in which Mika and Maya were being held prisoner on another. However, the one cell that Kuiiza was showing the most interest in was a cell containing the recently captured Lycan, Okami, and his wife, Suzuno.

A twisted, perverted grin crossed the general's face.

"Seeing that you don't have the Moon Heart Crystal, Lord Ghidorah has given me full control over your fate, Lycan. The horrors I have planned for you will be the most grotesque torture you will ever endure. There is no one that can save you now. Then, once I'm done with you, your beloved will be next."

Turning around to glare at another monitor, his eyes found the children he captured earlier during the invasion.

"However, I think I should get started on you, brats. You are fools to believe I will simply give you new abilities, for you, too, will experience a sickening and excruciating pain like you've never seen before!" Kuiiza snickered with a snake-like tongue sticking out. "Yessss, it will be a pleasure to transform you into my mutant soldiers. You will give up your humanity in exchange for the gifts I will bestow upon you."

Just then, as he glared at another monitor, the screen turned black and then a racecar game was displayed. The general was caught by complete surprise and his mouth dropped.

"Wha-What is this atrocity!"

"It's a game, stupid!" the voice of Nagah was overheard.

"Nagah! Just what is the meaning of this!"

Storming out of his security room, Kuiiza found Nagah sitting down and playing a popular racecar game. She was still dressed in her idol outfit and waving innocently to Kuiiza. Needless to say, Kuiiza was none too happy to see the female playing games on his workstations.

"Nagah! Get the hell away from my work! This isn't a place for you to play your... Wait a second. You never play racing games! What has gotten into you?"

"Wha...? You know I love racing games, Kuiiza! You're such a fruitcake," Nagah scoffed and continued playing. "**_WOOT!_** I'm so damn good! Kuiiza, from this day forth you shall refer to me as the Queen of Games! How's that for a title?"

"I say you've absorbed enough from the Sailor Senshi. Now with all their personalities jumbled in your head, you've gone completely insane! Here, allow me to see for myself."

Picking up a helmet, he placed it over Nagah's head and pressed a button. Nagah sat looking up at the helmet and crossed her arms.

"What's this for?"

"To see which personality has dominated your mind, dear Nagah," Kuiiza examined the helmet.

A beam projected out of the helmet and revealed an image of the one personality that has poisoned Nagah's warrior mind. Hologram images of Minako Aino and Sailor Venus appeared before Nagah's eyes, including images of Mina's most wacky moments.

"WOO HOO! IT'S ME!" Nagah giggled and jumped to her feet. "Am I that good or what? No wonder I have so many adoring fans!"

"No, you are not a Sailor Senshi! You are Nagah!"

"Of course, but I am Sailor Venus! I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty! Not to mention the best damn idol singer in Japan!" Nagah pointed and cut off Kuiiza.

"Stop and come to your senses!"

"Bah, you have no control over me! No, it's time I punish you!" Nagah stated, striking a pose that was exactly like Sailor Venus'.

"Don't you have to train your soldiers at this hour?"

"They can wait. I'm simply just too lazy to do anything since this is my night!" Nagah spun around and pressed herself onto Kuiiza. "You know I'm feeling a little hot in here."

"Restrain yourself!"

"C'mon now," Nagah winked as she pulled down on the zipper of her leotard top. "I am feeling a little **_hot_** now. Mind if I unzip myself?"

"Get... That human wench has completely cursed you!"

"As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, allow me to show you a good time, Kuiizy-chan," Nagah giggled like a schoolgirl and removed her top.

Letting her leotard top to drop to the floor, Kuiiza gasped out and jumped away from the female general. The half-naked, drunken female put her hands behind her head while moaning out in sexual ecstasy.

"Come over and give me a massage. Little Nagah-chan needs a man's touch," Nagah said while giving the sad puppy-dog eye look. "Please, Kuiizy-chan?"

"Kuiizy-chan? What a repulsive name you refer to your fellow general by!" Kuiiza exclaimed. "Just wait another twenty-one hours and I assure you that you will be back to normal."

"I am normal, Kuiizy-chan! Why are you being such a meanie?" Nagah pouted and picked up her leotard top.

As her eyes teared up, Nagah ran out of Kuiiza's laboratory and left the general alone. Kuiiza let out a sigh of relief and activated the security systems. All of the doors were locked and prohibited anyone, save Kaiser Ghidorah himself, to enter without his permission.

"Oh Great Leviathan, all I need to do is wait twenty-one hours until that wench regains her composure," Kuiiza sighed. "Now, to get to work on my test subjects... Okami, just you wait, I will have more fun torturing you and your beloved whore."

-

Pouting and walking across the hallway, Nagah placed her top back on. She angrily punched through a steel wall and removed her hand, without so much as a scratch. Nagah found herself walking inside the ladies' training room.

"Stupid Kuiiza! Him and that attitude! Ugh, as if!" Nagah complained in typical Minako fashion.

Facing the direction she walked, Nagah stuck her tongue out. Just then, a hand reached out and tapped the general on the shoulder. This caused Nagah to shriek and jump back in surprised shock. As soon as she realized who it was, she let out a sigh of relief. Standing before Nagah was a female Rajita similar to the female general in description. Except this female soldier was wearing silver armor with a black sheath attached to her side. Her hair also was braided.

"General Nagah?" the female soldier stopped and saluted her superior. "Please, excuse my eavesdropping."

"Ah, Colonel Rea," Nagah returned the salute.

"That was quite the performance you put out there, my general. I didn't know you could sing, dance and entertain like that. Perhaps, you should teach me?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Nagah shrugged.

"And an interesting fashion statement. You really turned on all of those pitiful men."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, what do you have to report?"

"Well, we've managed to conquer the major metropolises across the regions the humans refer to China, Australia and even Russia. We still have legions still warding off the defense forces of one nation in particular - the United States."

"Ah, I see. That's certainly good to know, Colonel Rea," Nagah stated, walking past the colonel and looked directly into the mirror.

Running her hand through her hair, the general winked to herself and blew a kiss directly in the mirror.

"Oh, yes, Nagah. You are so damn gorgeous!" Nagah giggled, walking backwards.

However, as she walked back, there was a bottle lying on the floor. Her left boot pressed down on the bottle and caused Nagah to lose her footing. Falling backward on her back, the general hit the back of her head on the floor.

"OW!"

"Are you all right, General Nagah?" Rea kneeled over by her superior and put an arm around her.

"Damn, my ass hurts from that fall," Nagah rubbed her backside and winced.

"You've been drinking. Have you, General Nagah?"

"How about some drinks, Rea? I'll buy."

"No way, you already smell like alcohol. You need to lie down. Come, I'll take you to your quarters."

"How about you and me play some games? We can have a sleep over!" Nagah giggled more, hiccupping and blushing madly. "Oooo, boy! The buzz is coming back!"

"I'm going to make sure you get plenty of rest, general," Rea said, carrying her general.

"All play and no work make this pretty soldier idol sad!" Nagah remarked, acting completely like Minako.

"Don't you mean: All work and no play make you sad, General Nagah?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what I meant to say," Nagah laughed out. "Rea, you are my biggest fan, did you know that?"

"Um, well, yes, I am your most loyal soldier. I'm second in command of our female rankings. We all look up to you, my lady."

"Good! Because I want every lady to look up to me as their idol! I am Pretty Soldier Nagah!"

"We're almost there now, general," Rea smiled, carrying Nagah along.

"Vorwärts Rea! Vorwärts mein größter verehrender Ventilator!" the general blurted out German language, once again thinking like Minako. (A/N: German to English translation: Onward, Rea! Onward, my biggest adoring fan!)

"EH!" Rea exclaimed, sweat dropping and feeling dumbfounded by the German her general had blurted out.

"I, Nagah, kämpft im Namen der Liebe und der Gerechtigkeit für mein geliebtes, Lord Ghidorah! Opposers des Rajita, Ich bestrafe Sie!" (I, Nagah, shall fight in the name of love and justice for my beloved, Lord Ghidorah! Opposers of the Rajita, I shall punish you!)

"Oh Leviathan, help me," the female colonel sighed, carrying Nagah down the hall corridors.

-

* * *

**Ghidorah's Royal Chambers/1:35 AM**

Entering upon the royal chambers of the warlord, Kuiiza entered and kneeled in respect. The warlord's eyes flashed green auras. A low growl was uttered from the Rajita leader, which was enough to frighten the lead general. Ghidorah stepped off his throne and looked down at his lead general.

"My lord, I have come to confirm my latest lab subject. I shall be turning those human children we have captured into mutant chimeras."

"I just hope they are worthy of fighting for our cause, Kuiiza. You are responsible for their fates."

"Thank you, my lord. I will not let you down."

"See it that you don't," Ghidorah said, his face forming a scowl. "Will the Lycan you have captured be turned into one of your soldiers?"

"In due time, my lord. Once I have converted the human children into dark soldiers, I will turn the one named Okami into one of our most ruthless chimeras."

"Excellent, and this is what he gets for not presenting the Moon Heart Crystal to me. He brought this upon himself."

"Yes, my lord. I hear our legions have already taken territory throughout the many metropolis sections of Earth."

"We still have armada ships and legions combating the American resistance."

"Those would be from the Earth's most powerful nation?"

"Yes, General Kuiiza. They have proven to be the most persistent of Earth's armed forces. However, it's not going to matter. It will only be a matter of time before our forces crush them like insects."

"Good, they will learn to never oppose our military might!"

Turning around to face a projected hologram image of Earth, numerous red dots appeared across parts of the globe. These dots indicated the exact conquered areas. Most notable are large areas of China, Japan, Australia, England, Russia, parts of Latin America, France, India, the Korean countries and sections of the Middle East. The warlord's lips curled into a cruel smile as his eyes observed each conquered area.

"Yes, this is exactly as I predicted. The other world powers do not have the efficient technology and manpower to stand up to our superiority."

"Our Orichalcos beams are also gathering souls faster than Dartz could ever hope to collect."

"Yes, I can see that, General Kuiiza. Only the Rajita know how to use the Orichalcos stones to their fullest efficiency. Now, all we have to do is conquer a few more designated targets and cut down the American forces. These monkeys are easier than I expected. Ah, well, I can't expect anyone from this side galaxy to oppose my power. After all, I have already weakened the Sailor Senshi's morale by taking their beloved Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal."

"Yes, Lord Ghidorah. It is indeed a victory we can savor. Taking the Princess and her Silver Crystal is one part of our victory. Now, all we need is..."

"All we need is the Moon heart Crystal and this galaxy will be bowing before me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will oppose me!" Ghidorah raised his right fist, channeling green energy through it.

"A victory is surely to come, my lord."

"Yes and it will be a victory I will enjoy. Sailor Senshi and heroes of Earth, try all you might, but you **_CANNOT _**deny me my victory. No one can."

* * *

**Digital World/Outside the Dra-Warrior HQ/1:35 AM**

Meanwhile, with Earth currently under siege, the Digital World was also in a state of crisis. It wouldn't be long before the wormhole eliminates the boundary between this world and the Virtual World. The Sovereigns and the Three Guardian Angels were placed under high alert with their soldiers assigned to find the source of the fluctuation.

The skies were darkened and strong winds were becoming increasingly common even around the most isolated locations. Digimon were sensing a great rift changing in their environment.

Flamedramon was standing on guard outside the Dra-Warrior base after being ordered to return by Imperialdramon. He looked down at the ground and tossed a rock aside. Also keeping guard were Luzdramon and Panzerdramon.

"If we only knew what we're dealing with, we'd help Imperialdramon," Flamedramon stated, kicking a rock away.

"We were given strict orders to stand guard, Flamedramon. Just be patient," Panzerdramon sighed.

"We'll know what Imperialdramon, Ninjadramon and Herodramon have discovered," Luzdramon replied, looking across the distance.

Suddenly, before Luzdramon rubbed his eyes, an anonymous figure was seen walking from the distance. He motioned over to his fellow Dra-Warriors and whistled them over. Flamedramon and Panzerdramon raced over to their colleague to watch a figure walking directly towards them.

"Who is it?" Flamedramon asked, pointing to the figure.

"Not sure, but I'm going to send this trespasser off," Luzdramon stated, calling out to the figure. "Excuse me! Hey, you're stepping on Dra-Warrior territory!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but we'll have to escort you away," Panzerdramon stated.

"I see Imperialdramon-sama left a bunch of rookies to guard the base," the figure spoke out in a feminine tone. "Is that anyway to speak to a veteran Dra-Warrior?"

"Eh!" the trio exclaimed at once.

The figure stepped out of the fog and revealed herself. She appeared as a female digimon wearing green armor with a golden armored vest and a black sword sheath attached to the right side of her waist. A black belt wrapped around her waist with a golden buckle at the center. Her appearance was samurai-like. Unlike the other Dra-Warriors, her facial features were feminine in appearance and on her back were a pair of large green/golden wings. The wings spread across and closed behind her back.

Needless to say, the Dra-Warriors were stunned by the appearance of this mysterious female. She was beautiful by digimon standards yet there was a certain mystery the trio could not figure out.

"How come we haven't seen you before, then?" Flamedramon approached the female. "Can you prove that you are a member of Imperialdramon's clan?"

Pulling out a golden dragon claw pendant, the female waved it out directly in Flamedramon's face. The armored digimon looked dumbfounded and shook his head.

"Ok, um, I feel stupid now," Flamedramon remarked.

"Listen," the female scoffed, "I came here to see Imperialdramon about the recent strange occurrences."

"So, you know about the wormhole Imperialdramon has found?" Panzerdramon asked.

"Yes, but all I see here are three rookies. I don't see why Imperialdramon would have chosen you three to guard the Dra-Warrior base."

"Hey, who are you calling rookies, lady!" Luzdramon exclaimed, feeling insulted.

"We're definitely no rookies!" Flamedramon nodded in agreement.

"Well, to me, you three are. Now, please tell me where Imperialdramon is."

"Ah, Samuridramon, good to see you back, my friend!" the powerful, booming voice of the Dra-Warrior leader called out.

The Dra-Warriors looked up to see Imperialdramon descending down from mid-air. He noticed Samuridramon and held out a hand. Before hopping onto the clan leader's palmed hand, she bowed in respect to her leader. Samuridramon faced Imperialdramon and placed her samurai sword down in front.

"Imperialdramon-sama, it's good to see you again."

"Wait, you know her, my lord?" Flamedramon said, pointing out at the female warrior.

"That's correct, Flamedramon. She was one of my first disciples in the Dra-Warrior clan, one of the founding members, if you will. She is a figure you must respect, to say the least."

"She's one of the founders! You mean she was the one female to join the Dra-Warrior clan since its existence!" Luzdramon gasped out.

"Yes, but calling her a female is disrespectful."

"That's right, my name is Samuridramon. Learn it well, for I am a superior officer," Samuridramon nodded, gripping her sword sheath.

"So, you've received my message, Samuridramon?"

"Yes, and I had to postpone my journey to the Glacial Continent," Samuridramon nodded.

"I'm truly sorry, Samuridramon, but I'm sure you understand the situation we're involved in."

"I understand completely. There is no need for apologizes, Imperialdramon-sama. I am here whenever you need me."

"Before we discuss business, I think these three might need a bit of convincing that you are indeed worthy of the title 'Dra-Warrior'."

"Sure, I'd like to show these three rookies just what a Dra-Warrior veteran is capable of. Now, which one of you will be my opponent?"

"I would suggest that Luzdramon and Panzerdramon fuse together and fight as Galaxiadramon," Imperialdramon suggested, putting his hand down and allowing Samuridramon to jump off.

"Galaxiadramon, huh? Well, Samuridramon, I hope you're ready to fight a Jogress-fused warrior!" Luzdramon grinning, tapping Panzerdramon's shoulder.

"Yeah! I mean, you're fighting the two of us fused into one Dra-Warrior!"

"You'd be crazy to fight Galaxiadramon," Flamedramon stated.

Simply shrugging her shoulders, Samuridramon put a hand on her sword sheath and smirked.

"Bring it on, boys," the female simply said, feeling confident of her own ability.

"Oh, that's it! You're so getting it! Luzdramon, we're going to smack that cocky smirk off her face!"

"I'm with you, partner!"

With that said, the two Dra-Warriors' forms emitted bright auras. They pressed their hands against each other and were undergoing preparations for their Jogress Fusion.

"Panzerdramon!"

"Luzdramon!"

The two demons watched as the two Dra-Warriors turned into beams of light and swirled around together. Their eyes widened in shock as they heard two words that immediately threw them for a loop.

"_**JOGRESS SHINKA!"**_

Flamedramon smiled as he watched his two partners merge into a single Dra-Warrior. The newly merged warrior stepped out of the beam of light and glared directly towards Samuridramon's direction.

"_**GALAXIADRAMON!"**_

"Well, at least you rookies are creative. I'll give you that," Samuridramon smirked. "Jogress fusions. I didn't think it was possible for Dra-Warriors to perform such a technique."

"Before you start, I'd like to say that Samuridramon here is more experienced than either Ninjadramon or Herodramon. I'm giving you fair warning to not to underestimate her."

"No way? She's more experienced than those two! Shoot, even us three together can never beat those two," Flamedramon gulped slightly. "Um, what do you say, Galaxiadramon?"

"Shoot, I'm ready for any fight! I don't care just how better they are! With us together as one, our skills and power have doubled. You're going to have a difficult time taking us as we are."

"Hmmm, no, I have to disagree. You see all you have now is more power. I still hold the experience advantage and know how to exploit all of your strengths, not to mention your weaknesses. It doesn't matter what you've become. You're still little boys who have yet to learn every form of combat."

"You're questioning our ability? We'll prove who the better swordsman is."

"Well, why don't you come at me then? Samuridramon waved her hand out.

"Well, Galaxiadramon, I think this is the perfect opportunity to show a veteran just how effective your training has become," Imperialdramon chuckled, watching the two. "Then, I will decide if I should let you aid us in stopping the supernatural force attempting to break through the boundaries. If you cannot defeat Samuridramon, then you and Flamedramon are to stay and guard the headquarters."

"C'mon, you have to win, Galaxiadramon! I've been dying to do something instead of guard duty! This is our chance!" Flamedramon pleaded out.

"Don't worry, Flamedramon, we'll take her out, no problem. We will become elites one of these days and Samuridramon will have no choice but to respect us!"

"Hey, so are you going to talk smack or are we going to get started?" Samuridramon asked, calling out to Galaxiadramon.

"Stop getting on my case already!"

Once they had settled down, the two warriors faced each other off. Samuridramon gripped her sheath. Galaxiadramon extended his hands out and summoned a blade. Imperialdramon and Flamedramon stood by as witnesses to this encounter.

The winds blew against the dirt and trailed alongside the two Dra-Warriors. Samuridramon studied her opponent closely as if reading his very thoughts and tapped one foot forward.

"Heh, what does she know? I'm a good swordsman myself," Galaxiadramon muttered, gripping his sword handle.

Then, in a split second, both warriors' eyes widened and transformed into a warriors' glare. They now viewed each other as opponents and not fellow Dra-Warriors. Taking a several steps forward, the two warriors launched out across simultaneously and prepared to attack. Samuridramon pulled her sword out of the sheath and slammed it against Galaxiadramon's. It didn't take long for them to speed blitz past each other. Then, they engaged in a typical samurai sword battle. Their swords clashed against one another and it seemed evenly matched.

However, Imperialdramon observed carefully and noticed Samuridramon was merely holding back.

"_I see what you're doing, Samuridramon. You have chosen not to go all out in the sense that you realize you would dominate Galaxiadramon. However, I do not see this lasting much longer. Galaxiadramon is fighting with everything he's got but he will make a mistake. The veteran will take advantage of the rookie's grave error. Galaxiadramon, I warned you you'd be dealing with an expert Dra-Warrior."_

With a push of his mighty strength, Galaxiadramon forced Samuridramon to jump back. He looked at his sword and felt it slightly vibrating. He wondered what was causing this and looked over at the female's sword. It was perfectly tranquil and in perfectly good shape.

"Why's my sword suddenly vibrating? Did she forge her sword from a stronger metal?"

Before he could say anything else, Samuridramon quickly dashed across to meet Galaxiadramon head on. The male sidestepped his adversary and slashed his sword down. Taking advantage of her opponent, Samuridramon rolled to the side to avoid the sword slash. She performed a handspring and flipped backward. Galaxiadramon went for a kick, which was dodged by the female. Samuridramon ducked to avoid contact and brought her sword down for an underhand slash. Galaxiadramon was quick to block using his sword. However, this time the sword did not vibrate. In a split second, Galaxiadramon watched as his sword shattered.

"WHAT! NO! MY SWORD!"

"Damn!" Flamedramon gasped, his mouth dropping and eyes widening. "This can't be! She broke Galaxiadramon's sword!"

Galaxiadramon fell backward and looked down at the shattered pieces of his blade. His eyes widened in disbelief. It only took another sword slash and the warrior's blade was shattered into pieces. Samuridramon landed gracefully with her sword, which was still in perfect condition. As the female Dra-Warrior held the sword, Galaxiadramon noticed it's most unique feature. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a normal katana, however, a closer examination would reveal that the cutting edge of the blade was not on the underside, facing the opponent, but on the top.

"A reverse-blade sword!" Galaxiadramon exclaimed, noticing Samuridramon's sword.

"That's correct, Galaxiadramon," Imperialdramon answered his soldier. "Reverse-blades are largely impractical in battle. As far as I know, only Samuridramon wields a reverse-blade."

"But a reverse-blade breaking Galaxiadramon's sword!" Flamedramon pointed out, still shocked.

"I had this sword crafted before my departure from the Dra-Warriors. Imperialdramon was impressed that such an impractical type of sword could be used effectively in combat."

"I can't believe this," Galaxiadramon muttered, picking up the shards of his broken blade.

"So, it's back to guarding the base. Crap," Flamedramon said, kicking dirt away.

"Don't take it so hard, boys," Samuridramon replied, sheathing her sword. "You can practice before you decide to spar with me again."

"Now, that's an idea," Imperialdramon agreed.

"By the way, Imperialdramon-sama, where are Herodramon and Ninjadramon?" Samuridramon asked the clan leader.

"They're keeping watch over the anomaly after I instructed them to remain there. I had gone there to tell them about you returning. Come, if you want, I can take you there to see them. Then, we can discuss plans to arrange a meeting with the Sovereigns. It appears the wormhole is starting to fluctuate quicker than we expected."

"Right, I say we better get going right away," Samuridramon agreed.

"You three stay and alert our in-trainees," Imperialdramon instructed the trio. "You must be on alert and protect the base."

"Yes, Imperialdramon-sama," Galaxiadramon nodded, sadly picking up the blade shards.

"_Grrr, damn! She just had to ruin everything! I wanted to help Imperialdramon, but no! She had to show up and make Galaxiadramon look like a fool!"_

"We'll be back, guys. You take care of the base while we're gone. I'm ready, Imperialdramon-sama," Samuridramon said, hopping on the clan leader's back.

"Right, now you hang on tightly, Samuridramon," Imperialdramon replied, activating his boosters. _"I just hope the hole's growth slows down but I just don't see that happening anytime soon. Earth is in no better shape, either. Are we truly experiencing a great war on two fronts? It's even worse than I feared."

* * *

_

**Digital World/Amazon Kingdom/1:40 AM**

Elsewhere, in a far off and isolated region from the Dra-Warrior base, there was another organized digimon civilization. This was the kingdom of the Amazon digimon, who were ruled under Queen Athenamon. The Amazon Kingdom, just as the name applied, looked exactly like a lost kingdom from the Greek and Roman time periods. The architecture was solidly built with white marble. There were lush, beautiful gardens spread across. Numerous female digimon populated this isolated kingdom and for good reason. These were female digimon who have escaped and refused to associate themselves with the "Man's World". Even though digimon don't have real genders, the Amazons applied the name 'female' as they're apart of their society. The first Amazon Queen many digi-millennia ago has since applied this rule.

Suddenly, a digital portal opened up at the center of what appeared to be a garden. Emerging from out of the portal was Kuzuhamon, Phillipe and the other Tamers who followed along. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ranamon and Suzie looked around to find themselves in the garden of the Amazon Kingdom. Guardromon, Marine Angemon, Felinismon and Lopmon were stunned to find sculptures shattered and areas devastated. It appeared they had arrived at the site of where a battle had previously taken place.

"Look at this mess," Jeri gasped, kneeling beside a broken statue.

"So, what could have done this?" Kenta wondered.

"Kuzuhamon, tell us what you Amazons have been fighting against." Ranamon prodded.

"It appears Athenamon's old enemy, Medusamon, has made her presence felt. Since Athenamon is not here, the monster has decided to take advantage and implement an attack on our kingdom. Athenamon and I are the only mega-level digimon of this kingdom. Since Athenamon is still with Omegamon, I'm all that is left to fight with the other Amazons. Medusamon and her forces are too powerful. That is why we have summoned for you."

"Athenamon's still on her honeymoon? Good lord, have you even called for her?" Kazu asked.

"We have and she's on her way with Omegamon. But, we're left with only a few Amazons, myself, Jaguarmon, Mermaimon, D'Arcmon and a few others. It's going to be difficult to put up a strong resistance against Medusamon."

"Don't worry. That's why we're here," Felinismon said, stretching out her legs. "I'm ready for whatever this Medusamon throws at us."

"So, whatcha think, Phillipe?" Kenta approached the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, this is the Digital World?" Phillipe gazed around awe struck.

"Actually, kid, this is only a part of it," Ranamon answered Phillipe. "We're in the Amazon Kingdom and this is actually our first time being here. If it wasn't such a mess, it would be beautiful."

"Kuzuhamon! Are you there!" a pair of voices call out from the background.

The group turned around to find several members of the Amazon digimon clan advancing out of the royal halls. The Tamers immediately recognized several of the Amazons. Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, Witchmon and Jaguarmon were all happy to see their friends once again.

"Ah, it's the Tamers! So, they've finally come!" Mermaimon said, sighing in relief.

"We're so glad you were able to come on such short notice!" D'Arcmon stated.

Jaguarmon acknowledged the Tamers until she caught glimpse of one child. She had her eyes on Phillipe.

"_Well, who is this?"_ Jaguarmon wondered, eyeing Phillipe carefully. _"Such a lovely young girl, but she is without a partner?"_

"So, tell us everything that's happened since now," Jeri said, approaching the Amazon digimon. "Who is this Medusamon and what does she want?"

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you everything there is to know," Witchmon replied, holding her hat.

"Um, since when did you join the Amazons, Witchmon?" Guardromon asked the little troublemaker.

"Well, that's a long story, too, but..."

D'Arcmon immediately cut off Witchmon and spoke up for her, "But most importantly, you need to know what we're up against. Medusamon..."

-

Elsewhere, far from the Amazon Kingdom, there was an ominous serpentine figure looming in the shadows. A pair of red eyes flashed out of the darkness and hissed darkly. The creature was prepared to unleash another attack with her reptilian forces on Athenamon's kingdom.

"Yessss, just one more attack and Athenamon's Kingdom will be conquered."

"That's right, but make sure to do that little favor for me. You know the one where it involves finding a power source for my device to track down the seven pieces."

Turning around, the serpentine creature watched BlackGuilmon standing by her side. He held a PDA in his hand and was scanning the temples within the Amazon Kingdom for power signatures.

"But what will I be looking for?" The gorgonite digimon wondered.

"I'm sure with all the treasures the Amazons have horded, you'll be able to find something suitable."

"I won't let you down, BlackGuilmon. I guarantee I will get a source to aid you on your conquest to locate Valmarmon's seven pieces. I shall join Orochimon in dealing the final blow to the Amazon Kingdom! Victory shall be ours!"

"Good, now carry along," BlackGuilmon said, reading calculations on his PDA. _"I knew relying on Medusamon was a good idea. It sure beats relying on that bonehead, Skull Satanmon. Valmarmon, it's only a matter of time before you are awakened."

* * *

_

**Earth/East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/1:45 AM**

Back at the Inuki Residence, the Sailor Senshi were getting ready to receive their Valkyrie powers.

"Sailor Senshi, it is time. Do you wish to gain the power of the Valkyries?" Aoshi walked across to the center and looked to each female. "If so, then we must hurry. Time is running out. We need to bring back the souls of the ones taken by Ghidorah."

"Right, come on, girls. This is the moment we've been waiting for," Rei instructed her fellow Senshi.

"Yi-pee! I can't wait!" Minako squealed excitedly. "I wonder what our outfits are going to look like."

"Well, Minako, we'll be turning into Valkyrie warriors, so, no doubt, we'll have armor and some kick ass accessories," Makoto replied as flexed her arms out.

"Are you looking forward to this, Karin?" Hotaru approached the teenager.

"You bet. Being a Sailor Senshi is great, but this new Valkyrie power is definitely worth it. It's really an honored privilege for a newbie like me."

"After the way you handled those Rajita, there's no way we can call you a rookie," Haruka reassured Karin.

"Yes, you'll do just fine, Karin," Setsuna nodded in reply. "The training I gave you helped improve your skills. You're a quick learner but you still need to be careful with careless mistakes."

"Right, but I'm not perfect," Karin shrugged. "Ok, Aoshi-kun, I know I'm ready."

"The power will be ours, Haruka. I can say that I'm looking forward to this," Michiru said, smiling.

"You've definitely read my mind," the tomboy nodded.

Meanwhile, as the Sailor Senshi formed a circle around Aoshi, the Spirit Detectives and the others watched the demonstration. Yusuke pointed to each Senshi.

"Wow, so all nine of them are going to become Valkyrie Senshi? Damn, this ought to be a good show," Yusuke said.

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Oh nothing really... Just imagining them transforming brought some naughty thoughts to my head," the Spirit Detective snickered.

Taking serious offense to this, Botan slapped Yusuke in the back of the head and blushed red across her face. The youth held his throbbing head and faced the ferry girl.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Pervert! Is that what you're looking forward to seeing?" Botan exclaimed. "I'll bet you'd want to know their cup size!"

"Well, um, how would you have guessed?" the teen grinned sheepishly.

"_**PERVERT!"**_

Watching the ferry girl berate the teen, the other Spirit Detectives sweat dropped and turned away from them. Yui crawled beside Cammy and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, just what are those two going on about?"

"I'm not sure, Yui-chan. It's just some pointless grown-up stuff," Cammy sighed. "Anyway, we should really focus on my sister and the girls."

"What do you think, Max?" Sam asked his brother. "This should be cool to watch."

"Finally I get to see them transform," Max nodded, watching the teenage girls.

"That's right. I'm curious to see the power of the Valkyries," Kurama nodded. "I assume their power will greatly surpass their previous battle forms."

"You mean their Eternal forms? Yeah, I would think so," Kuwabara stated. "C'mon, Urameshi, let's get serious here!"

"Right, sorry about that," Yusuke said, grinning. "I just couldn't contain myself there."

"Mamoru-san, I wonder, will the Moon Heart Crystal give you any sort of new power?" Botan asked the young man.

"I wouldn't know. This is the first time we've ever actually seen it used after our memories were erased," Mamoru answered. "My guess would be maybe, but it could even heal my injuries."

"And maybe replenish our spirit energy," Kurama stated.

"Quiet everyone. They're about to begin," Seiya pointed out.

"The moment has finally come, Yaten," Taiki whispered under his breath.

"That's right. At last, the power of the Valkyrie will be awakened. Girls, I hope this power will be enough to stop our enemy. Our princesses' lives count on it."

Holding the Moon Heart Crystal against his chest, Aoshi felt an intense red aura of light glowing and warming his heart. He looked around to each of the Senshi.

"Now that you formed a circle you need to hold each other's hands. This can only work if you do as I say."

"Not a problem," Ami nodded as she held onto Makoto's hand.

"Anything," the brunette agreed as she held onto Minako.

"For Usagi-chan," Minako replied and took Rei's hand.

"Yes, for Usagi and for everyone who's become a victim of Ghidorah's wrath," the Miko stated and took Setsuna's hand.

Then, one by one, each of the Outer Senshi took each other's hands. Karin was the last to have her hands taken by Hotaru and Ami. Suddenly, Cammy felt herself being pulled directly towards the Senshi and felt an intense light emerging out of her body. Rei turned to see her sister being pulled by an invisible, mystic force.

"Hey, what's going on? What's pulling Cammy!" Max said, watching Cammy being pulled to the Senshi.

"Cammy-chan!" Rei cried out for her sister.

"Stay focused, Rei-chan!" exclaimed Minako.

Nodding in reply, the Miko closed her eyes and channeled her Henshin energy. Swirls of colorful lights encircled each female and their transformation brooches emitted intense auras. Then, the symbols of the planets appeared across the foreheads of the girls. The Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Sedna directed beams of light towards the Moon Heart Crystal. The boy tried to contain the overwhelming power inside the crystal and cried out. His hands were slightly burning from the light.

"Aoshi-kun!" Yui cried and raced forward. "He's in pain!"

"Don't give up, Aoshi!" Sam encouraged the boy.

Then, Genkai immediately stepped out in front of the child and held her back. Yui struggled to break the old woman's hold on her.

"Let me go! Aoshi-kun needs me!"

"It's all right, child. Aoshi will be just fine. The Moon Goddess won't let anything happen to the boy."

"But he's hurting! That crystal is burning his hands and he's only a kid!"

"You underestimate your friend, Yui-chan. He is determined to carry out his father's wishes. Aoshi will do everything he can to give the Senshi their new power."

"What about Cammy-chan?"

"Isn't she the Digital Priestess I've heard about from you kids?"

"Yes, Master Genkai. She is, but she told me she couldn't fully harness it again since the tournament ended."

"Well, I don't know about you but it seems she's found a way to regain that power! Just take a look!" Botan pointed across.

"Whoa, this is intense!" Kuwabara gasped, as he felt the increasing spirit power. "These girls are getting a serious power boost!"

"You're right and it's only bound to get stronger," Kurama agreed.

"You can do it, guys! Don't give out!" Yusuke encouraged the Senshi. "Aoshi's one tough kid!"

"Man, Aoshi's not letting out!" Max replied.

Resisting the excruciating pain through his hands, Aoshi continued to channel the crystal's power. He watched the nine females transforming into translucent forms. Their Henshin sticks flew directly in front of them. In an instant, the sticks transformed into small, sheathed blades. The symbols of the Senshi were printed on the sides of the sheaths. The girls opened their eyes to glare at their new transformation items.

"Whoa, our Henshin sticks!" Makoto exclaimed.

"They've changed into daggers!" Ami stated.

"Oh, this is so bad ass! You mean to tell me we'll be using daggers to transform into our Valkyrie forms?" Minako squealed excitedly, like a child.

"Now I'm beginning to like this," Haruka agreed. "Daggers are just my thing."

"There'll be time for comments later, guys," Cammy spoke out calmly. "You have to take the daggers now."

"Cammy-chan? I'm sensing the power of the Priestess being reawakened within you," Rei said, directing her comment to the child. "Right! Let's get this over with!"

"Take your new transformation daggers, Senshi," Aoshi commanded the ladies. "The crystal spoke to me..."

"It spoke to you?" Hotaru asked the child.

"Yes, it relayed the chant phrase for you to call out in order to activate your Valkyrie powers. Now, listen up and repeat after me."

The girls listened as the boy revealed the exact chant phrase to unlock the Valkyrie powers out of their Henshin Daggers. They grabbed the sheaths and tightly wrapped their fingers around the blade handles.

"Now, repeat after me: Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!"

With that said the nine girls held up their Henshin Daggers simultaneously and called out the phrase in unison.

"_**VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"**_

"This is moment we've been waiting for, Luna," Artemis commented as he prepared to witness the Senshi donning new powers.

"I'm so proud of them. To think there is a Valkyrie power for these girls," Luna said. "Let's hope it will be enough to grant them the gifts to defeat Kaiser Ghidorah."

Then, the cats were immediately cut off and everyone turned to watch beams engulf the nine females. They each pulled out the dagger handles out of their sheaths and held the weapons directly in front of them. Their foreheads and dagger handles glowed with their trademark colors.

In an instant, the girls were inside columns of light and undergoing their transformation into their new Valkyrie forms. Suddenly, much to the surprise of the girls, mystical orbs materialized into the shapes of animals.

The girls each looked directly at the animal, which their new powers represented, a water dragon for Ami, a phoenix for Rei, a cheetah for Makoto, a unicorn for Minako, a griffin for Uranus, a sea horse for Michiru, Hotaru received a skeletal horse with fireflies flying around it, Setsuna had a wolf, and Karin received a polar bear. The nine animals transformed into light orbs and were instantly absorbed into the girls' bodies. Cammy's forehead shone with the symbol of Mars released a ray of multi-colored light.

The first to start her transformation was Ami with a pair of angelic, blue wings sprouting from her back. Her translucent form spun around with an oceanic wave dancing around her in a spiral. Then, the same blue-skinned dragon emerged from out of the water. It exactly like the traditional oriental dragon with its serpentine body and horn protruding out of its skull. The dragon unleashed a fearsome roar. The water and dragon spun around her at a rapid pace. Once the dragon stopped, it fused with the girl's body and the water completely swallowed her. The water immediately dissipated and revealed Ami in her new Valkyrie form. Her outfit consisted of blue armor covering her chest, arms and boots. Golden metallic rings, one larger than the other, covered parts of her body. Around her neck was a golden neck choker with a blue crystal embedded at the center. Another crystal appeared on the golden plate ring around her lower neck and down at the golden belt section. Her arms were bare but the lower portion was covered in blue armor with silver bracelets. Her fingers were bare, too. Flowing around her legs and under the armor, there appeared to be a blue cloth blowing against the oceanic waves. Her boots were metallic and light blue. A blue helmet with a dragon's face covered her cranium. Attached to her right side was the sheathed dagger she used earlier. Ami stepped out into a stance and displayed her new form.

"Valkyrie Sailor Mercury!"

The next to undergo her transformation was the Miko, Rei Hino. Her body became translucent emitting a bright, red hue. Spreading across her back was a pair of angelic wings blazing with intense flames. An explosive fiery blast erupted behind the girl and released a beautiful phoenix. Unlike the dark phoenix from her nightmares, this firebird was ignited a bright orange and yellow colorations. Its eyes were bright red. It screeched out and spread its wings out over Rei. The flames engulfed the Miko completely. Lifting her head up, Rei calmly became united with the sacred phoenix flames. Once the flames died down, the new Valkyrie form for the Miko was revealed. Her outfit was similar to Mercury's new form but with different colors. Her red armor covered her chest, lower arms and boots. The lower parts of her arms were covered with red armor with silver bracelets. Around her legs was a red cloth flowing out. Her helmet was red with a phoenix bird's face protecting her head and feathers on the helmet's sides. She also had her dagger on her right hip. Rei waved her arms out to release a wave of fire and took a stance.

"Valkyrie Sailor Mars!"

Makoto's form was covered with electricity flowing all over her body. A pair of wings sprouted out of her back and became widespread. A lightning bolt struck down in front of the tomboy and morphed into a cheetah. The cat roared out and spun around Makoto at lightning speed until an electrical funnel formed round her. The eyes of the brunette turned completely white. Her outfit was just like Ami and Rei's except that her armor and boots were light green. A green cloth flowed against her legs underneath the armor. A green helmet with a cheetah's face formed over her cranium. The sheath materialized beside her right hip. Throwing out some martial arts kicks and punches, her body was surged with a high voltage of electricity. Stepping out into a one-legged-stance, she introduced her new transformation.

"Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter!"

Next, Minako was transforming into her own Valkyrie form. Golden, angelic wings spread across her back. She jumped directly into mid-air and flipped over gracefully. Then, from out of nowhere, a beautiful white unicorn came galloping around the girl. Once she landed back on her feet, the unicorn moved around the blonde with a spotlight shining down upon her. Minako waved her hands across her hair and became covered in an orange column of purifying light. The unicorn entered through the light and merged with Minako. The blonde came walking out of the light in her Valkyrie form. The armor on her body was orange and yellow while the design of her outfit was the same as her friends. Her boots were orange while the flowing cloth was yellow. An orange helmet with a tiny unicorn horn protruding through her helmet top adorned her head. An array of orange and yellow hearts encircled the warrior of love. Standing into a stance, Minako blew a kiss and waved a 'V' signal using her right hand.

"Valkyrie Sailor Venus!"

The first of the Outer Senshi to undergo her transformation was Haruka. Wings formed out of her back. Throwing her arms across, Haruka allowed a massive gust of wind to blow against her. Suddenly, a majestic griffin emerged from out of the wind air and moved around Haruka before fusing with her. The winds became stronger to create a tornado. It descended down to engulf her. Finally, Haruka walked out of the funnel and garbed in her Valkyrie battle form. It was an entirely contrasting armor look compared to the Inners. The armor was dark blue; covering her chest, an armored skirt above her knees, boots and gauntlet gloves. Shoulder pads adorned her armor. White streaks trimmed around the sides of her armor. Around Haruka's neck was a dark blue choker with an orange orb attached at the center. Her helmet appeared to have the face of a griffin with a pair of feathers on the sides. A dark blue cape spread out across her back and blew along with the wind. A tornado funnel spun around until it dissipated. Haruka held her dagger and called out her newly transformed Senshi form.

"Valkyrie Sailor Uranus!"

Followed by Uranus, Michiru was next and spread her arms out. Turquoise wings protruded out of her back. Her translucent form spun around with an oceanic wave dancing around her in a spiral. Then, a turquoise seahorse emerged from out of the water. The water and the seahorse spun around her at a rapid pace. Once the seahorse stopped, it fused with her body. Then, the water completely swallowed her. The water immediately dissipated and revealed Michiru in her new Valkyrie form. Her armor design was strikingly similar to Uranus but it was turquoise with dark blue streaks trimmed around the edges. The gloves, boots, cape and all other accessories became a part of her outfit. Her helmet had the face of a seahorse with scales on the sides of the helmet. Taking an elegant stance, Michiru introduced her new Senshi form.

"Valkyrie Sailor Neptune!"

Setsuna waved her hands across and leaned her head back. Dark green wings spread out across her back. The long, green hair flowed out across as she gracefully leaped into mid-air. Her translucent form spun around with the planet of Pluto in the background. Then, a large wolf emerged on top of a canyon and howled out directly to the planet and directly fused itself with the Time Guardian. Her Time Staff immediately changed into a key blade, similar to one used by Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Revealing herself out of column of dark green light, the oldest Senshi was covered with streams of energy over her black-armored Valkyrie outfit. The helmet appeared to have the face of a wolf in dedication to her friend, Okami. Her boots were also dark green and matched the color of her armor. Taking a stance, Setsuna held her new key blade staff.

"Valkyrie Sailor Pluto!"

Hotaru moved her hands across and jumped into mid-air. She performed a somersault and landed gracefully on her feet. Stampeding behind her was a skeletal horse covered with beautiful fireflies. The eyes of the horse were actually glowing fireflies. They moved all around the girl and fused with her altogether. Her eyes emitted intensely with golden light and black angelic wings spread across her back. The glaive appeared before Hotaru and transformed into a scythe. Hotaru revealed her Valkyrie form, with her armor and boots being dark purple. Her helmet had the face of a skull with fireflies decorating the texture. She took a battle stance and held the scythe by her side.

"Valkyrie Sailor Saturn!"

Finally, the newest Senshi spread her arms out and allowed snowy, white wings to emerge out of her back. An array of ice crystals rained down over the teenager. Then, a polar bear emerged from underneath Karin and became fused with her body. Karin threw her head back and felt an Arctic breeze blowing against her. Her eyes emitted a light blue hue. A blue light rained down over the young girl and activated the armor of her Valkyrie form. Walking out of the light, Karin's Valkyrie armor was silver along with her boots and cloth. In her right hand was an ice harpoon. The helmet had the face of a bear on it. Much like Pluto and Saturn, she took a quick stance and held her ice harpoon by her side.

"Valkyrie Sailor Sedna!"

Cammy watched as her outfit changed from her normal attire to a traditional Miko outfit. In her right was a staff with a crescent moon attached at the top. She also managed to regain most of her Digital Priestess powers. Her eyes opened and looked directly at the nine transformed Senshi. Aoshi held the Moon Heart Crystal up long enough before he fell down to his knees. Genkai finally released Yui and allowed her to race to the boy's side.

"Aoshi-kun!" Yui cried out.

"Oh no! Aoshi-kun!" Cammy cried, following her friend.

"I hope that boy will be all right," Botan watched with deep concern.

"He'll be fine. Rest assured," Kurama replied and smiled.

"But, wow, this is awesome! All nine of the Sailor Senshi are Valkyries!" Kuwabara said, while observing the ladies. "I feel their spirit energy and let me tell ya: it's strong!"

"Are you feeling that, bro?" Sam asked his brother, smiling.

"Heck yeah! They're just radiating power!" Max responded, nodding.

"Yeah, no kidding! I hate to admit it but they might have more spirit energy than us," Yusuke nodded in reply.

"Humph, not possible," Hiei remarked and eyed Valkyrie Sailor Mars carefully. _"There's no way she has more power than me. It's not possible."_

"You're right, Yusuke," Botan agreed. "But I'm sure Aoshi can help replenish your spirit energy with the Moon Heart Crystal."

Artemis hopped over to where Sailor Venus stood and looked at her new Valkyrie armor. A proud smile crossed the guardian cat's face.

"Minako, I have to say you look fantastic in your Valkyrie armor," Artemis stated.

"Aww, thanks, Artemis," Venus smiled and struck a pose. "What do ya think? Man, I can feel the power."

"I agree, our powers have definitely increased with these Valkyrie forms," Mercury stated, while observing her hands.

"Now, this is something I'm going to enjoy," Uranus smiled as she held her dagger.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, Uranus," Neptune said, giggling to herself.

Observing the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi carefully, Kurama sensed the strong presence of spirit power from the nine ladies. He was just as surprised as the other Spirit Detectives.

"_To think that such a sacred item that would grant them this power was a treasure I had tried to steal as Youko. This is certainly one source of power the Moon Queen would possess. It would be wise not to underestimate the Sailor Senshi in their current forms. I sense each one of them is stronger than Toguro and perhaps at the A-Class mentioned by Okami. With them at this stage, we just may stand a chance against Ghidorah's forces."_

"Cammy-chan, your Digital Priestess powers are restored!" Sailor Jupiter kneeled beside the little girl.

"Yeah, but you didn't grow up. Are you not at full power?" Sailor Saturn asked the Hino child.

"I'm not sure, but I think this may be an after effect from merging with Guilmon," Cammy predicted. "Good question, why am I still in kid form?"

"It doesn't matter, Cammy-chan. You have your powers back and that's all that really matters," Yui smiled as she soothed Aoshi's back. "You did great, Aoshi-kun. We're proud of you."

Kneeling beside Aoshi and patting his back was Sam. He looked to Yui and smiled.

"Your friend did great, Yui," Sam said, looking at the girl.

Sailor Mars smiled and kneeled down to meet Aoshi. She put a hand on the Lycan child's right shoulder.

"Thank you for giving us these new powers, Aoshi-kun. You truly did carry out the honor for you father. We'll need this power if we hope to stand a chance against the Rajita," the Miko smiled, while giving her gratitude. "I feel that with these powers we are stronger then ever and motivated with the urge to rescue Usagi."

"I just wanted to bring up that you girls merged with spirit beasts," Kuwabara pointed out. "Um, well, is it anything like the powers those kids received?"

"Well, almost but I'm not even sure if we can communicate with our animal spirits," Sailor Sedna answered, fixing her armored chest. "Man, I have to say that I've never felt so much stronger."

"We can use our new abilities in our Valkyrie forms," Sailor Venus stated. "The question is finding some Rajita as our guinea pigs."

"I've got to agree with you, Venus," Mars remarked. "Why don't we show these Rajita what our new Valkyrie powers can do? I have no doubt we're stronger than our previous forms."

"Yeah and I just simply feel the urge to get back at that no good alien bitch," Sailor Uranus growled, recalling her defeat at Nagah's hands.

"Yo! Don't forget that we're going to be helping you girls!" Yusuke interrupted them.

"We didn't forget about you, Yusuke buddy," Sailor Venus said, winking to the Spirit Detective. "We'll just have Aoshi heal you and your buddies."

"So, Hiei, what do you think of their forms? Pretty cool, huh?" Kuwabara asked the fire apparition.

The demon turned away from the youth and faced the direction of the way. Taking notice of Hiei, Sailor Mars recalled the small conversation she had with him earlier. He discussed only a little about Yukina but never mentioned the fact that he is her brother. Her eyes softened as she noticed faint hope from Hiei.

"_Yusuke surpassing me is not surprise but now these females are possibly stronger than I am? That's just not going to happen. To think I would get one-upped by the Miko. Rei Hino, you don't know me and I don't want you to get to know me. Why must you always show concern for me? Is it because of Yukina? Feh, what do you know? I could care less what you say about me."_

"Hey? Is there something wrong, Hiei?" Yusuke asked the fire apparition.

"No," Hiei simply put and turned around to find Valkyrie Sailor Mars staring at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, but I really do hope we can cooperate on this, Hiei. If you want to save the souls of our friends, including Yukina's, I'm asking you to aid us. Maybe even aid me. I'll bet these Rajita will be scorched like barbeque with our combined fire power."

"Are you attempting to flirt with me, Miko?" Hiei snorted out of annoyance.

"Like hell I'm not! I simply want us to work together and repair any loose ends on our teams. Besides, for your information, I have no interest in men."

"And that's my problem? Look, let's just make sure we don't ever work together."

"Sorry, Hiei, but you guys need us more than you think. I've seen how high and mighty you act when you talk smack. Quite frankly, two can play it that game. You want to cross me and you're going to get it. I'm here to save Sailor Moon and the souls of every person lost to Ghidorah, including Yukina. Please, let's just put all our differences aside. What do you say, Hiei?"

"Unless you want Koenma to confine you to a tiny city block," Botan pointed out and reminded the fire apparition. "Make your call, Hiei. Yusuke and the others have already made their decision."

Turning to the Spirit Detectives and then back to Sailor Mars, Hiei simply let out an annoyed sigh and looked directly towards the Miko carefully. He knew that her anti-seal parchments would weaken him. Hiei was reluctant and merely gestured to Sailor Mars.

"Whatever, as long as I get my hands on the bastards that took Yukina's soul," Hiei growled lowly.

Smiling to the demon, Mars nodded and pat his shoulder, "We'll get her back, Hiei. I promise you that."

"Well, now that that's been settled," Yusuke stated. "I'm ready whenever you girls are. Time to kick some ass."

"Hold it, Yusuke," Genkai called out to the teen. "We had better find safe place for these girls' bodies."

"Yes, that's a good point, Genkai. Aoshi, is there anywhere in your home to keep their bodies safe?" Kurama asked, looking back to Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru and Atsuko.

"Yeah, we have a basement shelter. We can keep their bodies down there for safe keeping."

"Yes, I think Genkai and I should stay here then," Botan said. "Meanwhile, the rest of you can venture out and let those monsters get their just desserts."

"I like the sound of that," Sailor Jupiter agreed. "Then, we'll find that witch that took our powers and humiliate her."

"Oh! I get the first shot at her!" Sailor Venus declared.

"Shoot, I'm ready to prove my worth to you, guys," Sailor Sedna said as she fixed her armor.

Yui crawled towards Cammy and whispered in her ear, "Hey, Cammy-chan, are you sure you're back to full power like before?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean I do recall giving up some of my power to Guilmon during our fusion. That should enable him to become Shining Mode again."

"I see, but man I'm sensing strong spirit energy from you. I think we would make great spirit detectives one day."

"Now, that's something I think I would enjoy," Cammy nodded in reply.

"Also I have another question. Is it just me or your sister have a thing for Hiei?"

"What? You mean those two? No, my sister just felt sorry for him after hearing that his close friend, Yukina, had her soul taken."

"I don't know it seemed she was being a little too friendly to him. She did have a talk with him outside just a few minutes ago if you recall."

"Yeah, but I do admit I think my sister may have a liking for him. She just doesn't want to admit it since she's so prideful about her feelings. She claims she has no feelings or interest for any men."

"I think she's hiding it, Cammy-chan."

"You mean you know?"

"Yeah, a girl like her wants to put up a tough act to throw you off guard."

"But I'm her sister. She could at least tell me what's on her mind. She's not afraid of telling me any secret she doesn't want to share with anyone else."

"I see. Well, all I can tell you is to keep an eye on her. Who knows? She just might surprise us," Yui said, giggling.

"Yeah, you might be right," Cammy looked towards her sister and smiled. "We'll see. Plus, is it just me or is Sam seemingly interested in you?"

"Huh, what do you mean? Sam has interest in me?"

"You mean you don't know? He seemed to get close to you when he went over to check on Aoshi."

"Really? Well, I never saw it that way."

"Hey, whatcha girls talking about?" Sailor Venus kneeled down and asked.

"Um, nothing!" the girls turned and put up an innocent act. "Just talking about stuff!"

"Uh huh," Venus smirked and pretended to play dumb. _"I overheard you two talking about Mars-chan."_

"All right, everyone, listen," Sailor Pluto spoke up. "Before we implement our first strike on the enemy, we must allow Aoshi to restore the Detectives of their energy."

"Then, it's ass kicking time!" Sailor Uranus said, clenching her right hand.

Pulling a photo out of her glove, Mars looked down at a picture of all the Senshi. She had it in her possession after Usagi left to find the Tamers. It was taken several years ago during their high school years. It also had the Outer girls standing beside them. However, the most notable part of the photo was Usagi and Rei sitting together. The Miko was looking back to the fond memories she shared with Usagi and shed a single tear.

"_Usagi and friends, we're coming to save you. Ghidorah, you made a big mistake leaving us like that. Now, it's time for you to pay for your crimes," _Mars thought and slipped the photo inside her right glove. _"I will carry your honor and lead the Senshi to victory, Princess Serenity. The sacred flames of destiny will expel the darkness. Ghidorah, we're coming for you, you monster."

* * *

_

**Above Earth's Orbit/Interior of Mother ship/Ghidorah's Royal Chambers/1:50 AM**

Ghidorah was silent for a moment until he felt several powers at once increasing. He recognized the powers and frowned. He realized these power-ups were the direct result of the Moon Heart Crystal.

"Their powers have grown exceedingly beyond my expectations. Yes, so they have the moon Heart Crystal, but the question is: Who has it? I can't sense the source being held in any of the females' possessions. With this power-up they received, my armies are in serious trouble. Make no mistake. They are more determined to save their Moon Princess!"

Turning around, Ghidorah looked at the capsule containing Usagi with his eyes flashing intensely with a green hue.

"The Sailor Senshi can no longer be considered insects. They've reached a level where they must be taken seriously. Senshi, you wish to extend this war further? Well, just remember this, you've brought this upon yourselves. The final wars have now come into full swing."

-

**_With Ghidorah preparing to pull his forces further, the Moon Heart Crystal has at last granted the girls with new forms. The Valkyrie powers are their ultimate power-ups and there is no doubt they will be a force to be reckoned with. With the Spirit Detectives joining them, how far will the Rajita go to stand up against their powered-up adversaries?_**

**_Meanwhile, the Tamers, Legendary Warriors and the Duelists have confronted Kaiba. With this project at 100 completion, the wormhole is bound to grow exceedingly faster than anyone can imagine. But, can anyone convince Kaiba to fight alongside Yugi and Joey in the war against the Rajita?_**

_**The other set of Tamers have ventured into the Digital World to aid the Amazons against their old enemy, Medusamon. Will Medusamon find out that Phillipe is the partnerless child amongst the group?**_

**_Can Nagah regain her senses? Ghidorah plans to increase the number of soldiers as he figured out the Sailor Senshi realizing new powers. How much more powerful have the girls become with the Valkyrie powers? _**

_**The war continues, but not without a resistance to fend off Ghidorah's legions.**_

**_(Play Full Metal Alchemist second ending theme "Beyond the Door")_**

-

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Phillipe: Hi, guys! This is Phillipe and I'm here to tell you about the preview for the next chapter. Man, I didn't think there would be digimon civilizations but the Amazon Kingdom is amazing! They are very interesting people, but that Jaguarmon...

Jaguarmon: So, are you a boy or a girl? I can't tell the difference from your looks!

Phillipe: I'M A BOY!

Jeri: What's worse is that Medusamon captures us and our digimon turn into stone.

Medusamon: Child, you are to open the temple to release the powers of the Amazons.

Phillipe: But, why me?

Nate Escobar: Damn, my plane shot down and I barely managed to escape. I've got to find a way to get to Tokyo and know if my stepsister is safe. I'll make you alien bastards pay for killing my men!

Ghidorah: The Sailor Senshi have gotten way too powerful in their new Valkyrie forms! My forces in Japan are being reduced! My generals, since Nagah is still recovering from a slight insanity disorder, I have declared we infiltrate the building where the device opening the parallel dimension is located.

Suzakato: You guys! There! The mother ship is just above Kaiba Corp!

Yugi: If they're after Kaiba's project, then we must stop them! We can't allow them to find out about the Digital World!

Agunimon: Let's move!

Lyn: Kaiba, your friends need you.

Seto: I don't have to do anything. This is not my battle.

Lyn: Bullshit, this is a war that involves everyone on this planet. You are not going to run and hide from these monsters! The Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives are risking their lives out there. The same goes for those kids and your friends. You really are a coward if you run and hide.

Sam: Yui-kun, you're a duelist? I think I have something that could help you.

Yui: What is it?

Aoshi: Cammy-chan, what is he up to?

Cammy: Sam? Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Trust me.

Sailor Jupiter: Now, these are powers I'm going to love getting used to!

Sailor Venus: Oh yeah. We have the ultimate power! Girl Power!

Yusuke: Wow, these girls' powers are crazy!

Kurama: They've far exceeded our expectations.

Mizuno: Hey, Hiei! It's been a while.

Brimstone: Looks like the Spirit Detectives could use some help.

Hiei: Mizuno! Why did you have to show up, woman?

Sailor Mars: Ghidorah, consider this the beginning of the end. Usagi, we're coming.

Seirika: You don't want to miss out on the action in chapter 14!

_**The Valkyrie Senshi Strike! Ghidorah's Next Mission: Take the Digital World!**_

Himakko: We can't let them enter the Digital World!

Ghidorah: Too late, fools. You cannot hope to stop the Rajita advancement.

* * *

That warps it up. I hope you enjoyed the Sailors receiving their Valkyrie power-ups. Now, at this current level, they are all ranked at the Mid-A Class under the YYH power scale. What do you know? Each one stronger than Toguro. Hell, each one is strong enough to take out the likes of Piedmon, Demon and many mega-level digimon.

Hope you got a kick out of Nagah acting completely out of character with Mina's personality warping her mind. Consider that payback of sorts from Minako for what Nagah did to the Sailors. ;)

Also, we've seen the return of the Dra-Warriors and the glimpse of the Amazon Kingdom. Medusamon shows up next chapter and will no doubt play a role in Phillipe's destiny. Also, we've seen Kaiba activate his project and no doubt we'll be seeing devastating results from the wormhole.

Before I go, I must give credit to the following. LazerWulf for beta reading this chapter and allowing me to use Lyn (and her brothers). Belletiger for the Kuzuhamon meeting the Tamers scene and the idea of Nagah acting like Minako. Ninetalesuk for his Dra-Warriors, including the new one named Samuridramon. (Yes, it's 'Samuridramon', NOT 'Samuraidramon'. Don't ask why but it's how Ninetalesuk wanted it spelled.)

These next few chapters will no doubt have plenty of action, including seeing the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi in action. If you thought they were good now, man you're going to be amazed at how powerful they will have become. Also, they'll be teaming with Yusuke and the boys, in addition to some Seto and Lyn (Kisara) interaction. ;)

Peace out!


	14. The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi Strike!

Pharaoh Atemu will now be known by his official dub name, Atem. When this fic was started, we had no idea whether he was going to be called 'Atemu' or 'Atem' in the dub, so we made a guess and guessed wrong. While we (LazerWulf and I) have no intention of going back through the previous 13 chapters and changing all instances of 'Atemu', we would like to inform you that we will be using 'Atem' from now on.

In other news: _Digimon Savers_ aka Digimon Season 5 has recently broadcasted the first two episodes in Japan. What are your thoughts on the new series featuring Masaru and Agumon? ;)

With that said, chapter 14 is a go! So begins the Amazon Arc and the action debut of the Sailor Senshi in their Valkyrie forms. We'll just see how everything will pan out. With that said, enjoy the chapter:D

-

* * *

-

**_(Play X anime TV series opening theme "eX Dream")_**

-

-

_**The Valkyrie Senshi Strike! Ghidorah's Next Mission: Take the Digital World!**_

-

-

**Azabu Juuban District/Sangara Residence/November 30, 2003/1:50 AM**

Since the start of the alien invasion, the Sangara family had hidden themselves in their basement. They were one of the fortunate families that have managed to hide from the Rajita. However, they were not complete without their son, Phillipe.

Saya walked out of the basement and searched the house. There were furniture torn up and glass vases smashed all over the floor. It appeared aliens had checked their home but never bothered to check their basement. The girl let out a deep sigh of relief and kneeled down to pick up a picture. The photo had a picture of herself and Phillipe taken many years ago.

"Oh, Phillipe-kun, just where are you? Mom and dad are so worried about you. Kami knows I'm so worried about you. Losing Kotori was a big loss and I can't lose you, too, dear brother."

The girl pressed the photo against her and let out a few tears. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Phillipe to these monsters.

"_I just hope you're with Himura. That would make me feel much better if I knew you were hanging_ _with him. I know I can trust him to take care of you. All I ask is for you to come back home safely. Kami, please answer my prayer."

* * *

_

**Katsuya Residence/1:52 AM**

The Katsuya family was also lucky to have not been captured or had their souls taken by the aliens. In fact, like the Sangaras, they hid in the basement of their home. Maya Katsuya was sitting beside a baby carriage where her twin boys, Kazuma and Yusuke. Her husband came walking down the stairs with bundles of towels.

"Thanks dear," Mrs. Katsuya said, smiling warmly.

"Anything for the boys, dear," Mr. Katsuya nodded, handing his wife the bundles.

"Oh, I just can't help but feel worried. I feel like I need to go out there and find those two. They are making me more worried than the time they left for that event seven months ago. At least Himura asked permission to save Yui, but now we haven't heard anything from either one."

"I know and I don't know what happened to them. I can assure you though that nothing has happened to those two."

"How can we be so sure?"

"Because I believe they are still out there with their friends. Those children are very resourceful. In their own right, they have grown up. Of course, they haven't grown physically but they have become more mature. They are certainly making their own decisions, right?"

"Yes and we're here anytime for whenever they need us. I know but these children have nearly died. I was horrified when I had to watch Himura nearly kill himself to save Yui from that witch on the television."

Placing the towels under the babies, Mrs. Katsuya kept an eye on her twin boys and sighed deeply.

"They are not our biological children but they have grown to become children I can be proud to have raised. After all, we made a promise to take care of them until they are older."

"I remember the promise, dear, but we still haven't failed as parents. I know they will come back to us. I can promise you that."

"Are you sure? Do you really mean it?" Mrs. Katsuya asked, walking up to her husband and hugging him. "Please, I do hope you are right!"

"I would hate lying to you, dear, but I am telling you the truth," the man embraced his wife and felt her tears drop on his neck.

Looking above the ceiling, Mr. Katsuya visualized both Yui and Himura in his mind. He had hoped that they would return and that he would fulfill his promise to his wife.

"_Himura, Yui, please be all right. I don't know what I would do if you never return. Please, come back to us safely. That's all I ask for."

* * *

_

**East Shinjuku/1:54 AM**

Meanwhile, with the streets filled with legions of Rajita soldiers on patrol, many others were forced to hide within alleyways. They knew that coming out into the open was not a wise move and attempting to confront the aliens was considered suicide.

However, there was one that did not feel at all scared to confront the soldiers. That was Impmon's mega form, Beelzebumon. He had the urge to actually jump out of his hiding place inside the alleyways and take matters to his own hands.

Leaning against a wall, Beelzebumon looked out for any Rajita soldiers passing along. He would have been more relieved if he wouldn't have to deal with an entire brigade. His bullets proved useless against the Rajita's shields. Calumon perched on the demon's left shoulder and cowered.

"Culu. Those guys are big meanies," Calumon whispered to Beelzebumon.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, butterball," Beelzebumon scoffed, holding his gun. "But, it doesn't mean I'm going to be hiding any longer."

"I have to know if Takato and the others are all right."

"Don't you worry about those kids. With those new spiffy powers of theirs, I'm sure they can take care of themselves. They have friends to back them up. What we need to do is not get caught."

"Couldn't you just blast them away?"

"With what? My Chaos Flare? I'm going to need time to charge up and these punks aren't exactly the patient type. They're not going to be standing with tilt signs reading 'Come and Hit Me! Free Shot!' No, these guys are smart!"

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Beats me, but I do know I'm not going to hide much longer. Those punks are on my turf and I'm not going down without a fight."

"So, let's go and fight."

"Not yet. Let's just keep a low profile until everything is clear. I'm good but not against a whole damn army."

"Oh, well if you say so."

"_I just have to wonder where Takato and his buddies are. I also have to find Ai and Mako. Those alien bastards better not have gotten to them or there's going to be hell to pay!"

* * *

_

**Underground Subway Tunnels/1:55 AM**

Hours have passed leaving Kaiba Corps for Yamaki and his group. Riley, Talley, Rina Yamazaki, Janyuu Wong, Shibumi and the other members of the Monster Makers were resting after a long walk. They had been lucky not to have been captured by Rajita patrols. Yamaki attempted to find a source of light to help them see their way better.

"Just how much further is it to get to the Tokyo Metropolitan section?" Rina asked, sitting down to catch her breath. "At this rate, my feet are going to wear out."

"I'd say we'll be moving along for a long time at this rate," Janyuu replied. _"Henry, Suzie, Jaarin... I'm worried about you three more than anything at this point. Your mother and brother are fortunate to have found some shelter after getting a call from them. Thank you Matsuda family."_

"Janyuu, is your family ok?" Shibumi approached his colleague.

"Well, Shibumi, I don't know where Henry, Jaarin, and Suzie are but I fear the worst if they are getting caught up in this invasion. My wife and other son are over with the Matsudas, Rika's family and the other families in a shelter at the local convention center. They'll be ok. I hope..."

"Let's not lose hope, Janyuu. We will make it through this. Even if it takes us the remainder of the night," Yamaki assured him. "It was like hell out there, a living hell. Even the D-Reaper pales in comparison to this."

"I did forewarn you about trusting other worldly beings sir. Guess watching all those Sci-Fi movies wasn't a waste of my time," Riley said, standing by her boss. "Talley, do you have anything yet?"

"Nothing but static. My PDA is on the fritz," Talley scoffed, shaking her handheld device.

"It's only a matter of time before the Americans deploy forces here."

"But what good is that going to do if these creatures were able to defeat our world's militaries?" Dolphin, another one of the Monster Makers, asked.

"Hey, I'll have you know my brother is in the Air Force! He and his boys will be on their way. Just you see!" Rina exclaimed.

"Young lady, I would hope so. For our sake..." Yamaki sighed, closing his lighter.

However, unbeknownst to the group, they were close to what appeared to be a hive of sorts. They were not the only living beings occupying the tunnels. It appeared to be a harvest of ostrich-sized leathery, slime eggs spread across near a station. These are eggs laid by the asexual aliens and they would hatch at any time. For Yamaki and his group, they were in for a big surprise.

_-

* * *

_

**Digital World/Isolated Region/Amazon Kingdom/2:10 AM**

Upon their arrival at the Amazon Kingdom, the other Tamers have been told about the current crisis the Amazons were involved in. Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzie and Jaarin were the specific children who were available to aid the Amazons. Recent attacks by Medusamon and her reptilian digimon have threatened the Amazon kingdom. Omegamon and Athenamon were not available since they were still on their long honeymoon. The only mega digimon to fend off the invaders was Kuzuhamon and she was no 'Athenamon' when it came to staging battle fronts.

"So, this Medusamon witch has been giving you ladies trouble?" Kenta asked the female digimon.

"Yes and we've been on the losing end without Athenamon to lead us," D'Arcmon stated.

"Yeah and Medusamon has captured some of our own Amazon sisters!" Mermaimon exclaimed. "Knowing her, she probably turned them into stone!"

"Makes me wish I could turn her to stone," Witchmon scoffed, kicking a rock aside.

"Well, that's why we're here," Felinismon replied.

"You want us to help you with this Medusamon? No problem. Our digimon will take care of that nasty witch," Kazu reassured the female digimon. "Right, Guardromon, buddy?"

"Just leave it to us, madams!" Guardromon said, saluting the Amazons.

"It's not going to be easy, boys. Medusamon has only been defeated when Athenamon has been around. Since our queen is still on her honeymoon, we've had trouble," Kuzuhamon reminded the children.

"Well, you've got us. So that should at least even the odds. You said Athenamon should be returning soon, right?" Jaarin posed the question to D'Arcmon.

"She should be. At least that's the message I received the other day."

"She and Omegamon together will be more than enough to kick Medusamon and her army out of our kingdom," Mermaimon replied.

"Anyway, we should devise a plan on how we should retaliate," Jeri suggested. "I mean, how big is Medusamon's army, per se?"

"Well, she does have a general with her. It's Orochimon," Jaguarmon said, entering the royal chambers.

Phillipe looked the other corner and saw the tiny cat digimon entering. The feline noticed the boy and quirked an eyebrow. The boy slightly waved to her and shyly turned away.

"Hmmm, what's her deal?" Jaguarmon whispered to herself.

"Jaguarmon! So, have you thought of any strategy we could use to fight back against Medusamon's forces? We're out of good ideas," Mermaimon asked, approaching the tiny feline.

The feline hopped onto Mermaimon's right shoulder and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. They gathered to listen to her announcement until...

"Nope, I'm afraid I don't," Jaguarmon responded, much to everyone's dismay.

The whole group dropped their heads and sweat dropped in disappointment. Phillipe was the only member of the group not speaking.

"Hey, Phillipe, don't be shy! Come on over and get with us," Kazu called out to the shy boy.

"Oh, don't be intimidated by us, little girl," D'Arcmon smiled, walking over and kneeling to Phillipe. "We're all good."

"I'm **_NOT_** a girl!" Phillipe exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"What! You mean you're a boy?" Jaguarmon gasped, pointing to Phillipe. "But you look like a girl!"

"Yeah, you would have made a perfect Amazon sister just like Jeri, Jaarin and Suzie! Well, color me surprised," Mermaimon said, examining Phillipe closely. "But... even from up close, you look like a girl."

"Believe me, ladies. Phillipe is definitely a boy," Kenta reassured the Amazons.

"Well this is a first," Kuzuhamon said, nodding.

"Maybe I can use my magic to turn him into a real girl!" Witchmon giggled, pulling out a bag of magic dust.

"No! No! That won't be necessary!" Kazu stepped in front of Phillipe and waved his arms about. "No need for that, Witchmon!"

"Yeah, no kidding and I'm sure Phillipe wouldn't want that," Felinismon nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, their conversation was immediately interrupted by a Butterflymon hollering out from the hallways. The group all turned and overheard the digimon's warning cries.

"Lady Jaguarmon! D'Arcmon! Mermaimon! Kuzuhamon! We have an urgent situation!" Butterflymon cried out, entering the royal chambers.

"What is it, Butterflymon?" Jaguarmon asked the female digimon.

"We've spotted several of Medusamon's reptile henchmen attacking one of our own Amazon sisters! We have to hurry and rescue her!"

"What! Well, you guys, this would be the right time to show us what you can do," Kuzuhamon said to the Tamers.

"Just lead the way, ladies," Kazu said, nodding to his fellow Tamers.

"Let's make Takato and the others proud of us," Jeri stated, pointing out the door.

-

Outside the Royal Amazon grounds, there was a battle taking place with a group of DarkLizarmon and an Amazon warrior. This particular Amazon appeared different from the other Amazon digimon. In fact, she appeared completely human and truly looked like an traditional Amazon.

The tanned Amazon was built like a well-sculpted brick. Her arms and legs were massively muscular like a bodybuilders. Her stomach was flat with well-defined muscular features. Fiery, wild red hair adorned her head with a blue cloth around her forehead. A blue armored top covered her chest. Around her wrists and forearms appeared to be fur hide. A fur hide skirt adorned her waist. She wore fur skin boots with leather at the end of the shoes. In her right hand was a massive scimitar.

The warrior woman defended herself by swinging her sword around to keep the DarkLizarmon pack at bay. Even as strong as she looked, she couldn't hope to fend off a pack of deadly reptilian hunters. A DarkLizarmon pounced across to attack but the Amazon managed to knock it back with a right hand. Two more DarkLizarmon pounced behind her and pushed her to the ground. It all seemed hopeless for the Amazon warrior as the DarkLizarmon would have her for lunch.

"We should gorge ourselves with this fine morsel!" one of the DarkLizarmon declared.

"No! We should deliver her to Lord Medusamon! She'll make an excellent ornament for her garden!"

"Damn... To think my warrior ways would end like this," the woman cursed, struggling to lift herself off the ground.

"Back off you monsters!" Mermaimon called out from the distance.

"How dare you show yourselves on our grounds!" D'Arcmon exclaimed.

"Hey, so these are the reptilian creeps working for Medusamon?" Kazu asked, arriving at the site.

Following behind Kazu were the other Tamers and the digimon. Phillipe gasped as he watched the pack of DarkLizarmon facing them. Mermaimon, Jaguarmon, Witchmon, D'Arcmon and Kuzuhamon were ready for combat with the intruders. Felinismon, Guardromon, Ranamon, Antiramon and Marine Angemon all stood poised for the fight.

"Curses! Athenamon's warriors have arrived with reinforcements, but I see human children!" a DarkLizarmon exclaimed.

"You fool! Those are children with digimon partners! They are the Tamers!" a one-eyed DarkLizarmon hissed out.

"We must retreat and inform Lady Medusamon! We cannot win against these sheer numbers!" another DarkLizarmon suggested, racing off into the distance.

"We shall meet again!"

With that said, the DarkLizarmon pack dashed off out of the Amazon grounds and left the warrior woman lying on the ground. The group watched the villainous reptiles disappear into the distance but then turned their attention to the warrior woman. Mermaimon, D'Arcmon and Jaguarmon rushed to her fallen side to check on her injuries.

"Hey, are you all right?" Mermaimon asked the warrior woman and took her hand. "You have a pulse! That's good!"

"Wonderful to know but I don't think we've seen you before," D'Arcmon smiled, rubbing her hand over the woman's face. "Are you a lost digimon?"

"Um, you guys," Jaguarmon cleared her throat. "It would seem she appears to be a fellow Amazon. I mean her outfit and obvious physique is a dead give away. But..."

"But, what? It's obvious she's probably from a lost tribe or something," Kuzuhamon pointed to the warrior woman.

"That's besides the point, Kuzuhamon. I don't recognize her digimon type at all."

"Whoa, dude! That's because that she's not a digimon!" Kazu called out from the distance, rushing towards the Amazons.

"WHAT!" the Amazon digimon shouted out at once.

"You mean you've seen her before, Kazu?" Ranamon asked the boy.

"Duh! I'd recognize her anywhere! That chick is the Amazoness Swordswoman! She's a Duel Monster!"

"A DUEL MONSTER!" the other Tamers and the digimon exclaimed at once.

"You mean like those card monsters you kids played during the Shadow Tournament?" Mermaimon asked, recalling the duel tournament.

"That's right!" Kenta nodded his head. "But, um, what's a Duel Monster doing here?"

"That's a good question," Jeri replied, observing the Amazoness Swordswoman.

"Um, I'm obviously confused here," Phillipe said, scratching his head. "There shouldn't be Duel Monsters in the Digital World, right?"

"It does seem strange but if you guys say this woman is a Duel Monster, I'm inclined to believe you," Jaguarmon spoke up, looking at the Amazon woman.

However, the Amazoness Swordsman was obviously even more confused. She observed her surroundings and found herself in what appeared to be an Amazon habitat. However, the environment was slightly different from where she came from.

"Where am I? What is this place?" the woman asked, awe struck by her surroundings.

"Um, look, it's a long story, miss," Kazu stated, walking towards the warrior. "Where you came from is different but kind of similar to this world."

"Um, now you have her even more confused, Kazu," Ranamon sighed, sweat dropping.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you all for driving those beasts off," the woman bowed her head. "However, I could have handled them myself."

"So you say, but please we offer you a place to stay and explain to us where you came from," D'Arcmon offered the Amazon. "Those beasts you had engaged in combat with are enemies of ours."

"Yes and they've been attacking our territory recently," Jaguarmon said, hopping on Mermaimon's left shoulder.

"Well, I am grateful that you drove those monsters off. I will gladly accept your offer of hospitality."

"Don't worry, lady. We're all on the same side here," Felinismon assured the Amazoness Swordswoman.

"That's right and we'd be happy if you would help us in this battle," Jeri smiled.

"I would if I am able to find my Amazon sisters. I'm lost and would appreciate your help in finding them."

"Whoa, so you do come from an Amazon clan of your own?" Kuzuhamon asked.

"Of course and I am one of their elite warriors. However, I'd rather explain this to you all inside your temple."

"That would be a wise decision. There's no telling whether those packs will return with more soldiers," Jaguarmon agreed. "Come everyone. Let us go inside and get situated. Our guest obviously has a lot to explain."

"Right, let's get moving guys," Kazu instructed everyone.

Nodding their heads in reply, the other Tamers and the digimon followed Kazu into the halls leading to the royal dining hall. Phillipe was the last person behind the whole group. Knowing that he was in a completely alien world and outside contact from the real world, Phillipe was obviously shy around these digimon. He was even more surprised to know that a real Duel Monster was discovered.

"_Man, just what kind of whacked out place is this? First digimon and now Duel Monsters? This is already becoming difficult to believe!"_

"Hey! Kid!"

The boy raised his head and returned back to reality. Standing away at the entrance was Jaguarmon. He looked down at the feline digimon and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Yeah, I should be keeping up with you guys."

"Well, hurry along or those packs will come back! You don't want to be lunch, do you?"

"Um, no I don't! I'm coming!" Phillipe replied, running inside the hallways.

"Humph, strange boy," the feline scoffed, studying Phillipe's features. "To think I thought you were a girl."

As he walked down the hall, the boy pulled out a harmonica out of his right pocket and started to play a beautiful tone. The feline's ears picked up on the musical notes performed.

"_What's this? This music is rather nice. Is this boy a talented musician?"_

Then, much to Jaguarmon's surprise, the boy started to hum to himself and whispered a soft, angelic melody. It was not just soft but feminine. The feline found herself attracted to this and following behind the boy.

"_Oh, what a beautiful voice. How can a boy have such a soft and angelic voice?"_

Phillipe turned around and found Jaguarmon following him. A smile crossed his face and he waved out to the small digimon. She slightly blushed until she realized what was going on.

"_Am I blushing! Hey, this makes no sense! I'm an Amazon and he's a human boy! I'm not even supposed to acknowledge him! What is going on here?"_

"Jaguarmon, let's hurry up. The others are already ahead of us," Phillipe said, dashing down the hall.

"Whoa! Hey, wait for me! I'm the one who should be leading you!" Jaguarmon called out, racing to get ahead of Phillipe.

An obvious but shaky relationship already seems to be forming between Jaguarmon and Phillipe. However, the more important question was: Where did the Amazoness Swordswoman, a Duel Monster, come from and why is she in the Digital World?

* * *

**Outside the Amazon Kingdom/2:22 AM**

Stopping at the rocky mountain range away from the Amazon Kingdom, the DarkLizarmon pack bowed before a large three-headed snake digimon. Two of the heads were purely real snakes but the third head was cybernetic. Four massive black Tyrannosaur digimon, known as DarkTyrannomon, stood beside the three-headed snake.

"General Orochimon, as you can see, we have spotted members of the Digimon Tamers! We clearly found them with their digimon partners!" the one-eyed DarkLizarmon exclaimed.

"Interesting, now this, of course, will be to our benefit," Orochimon snickered, turning around. "Lady Medusamon, what shall we do now?"

"I think it's obvious, my general."

Emerging from behind the shadows revealed a female, sinister reptilian creature. She had a light green skin, yellow snake eyes and a long dark green hair. Medusamon was wearing a mini top around of her chest, golden bracelets and collars around her neck. From the waist down was a snake tail. She didn't have the snake-hair that one would expect from one named after Medusa, but it was wiry.

"With that wench Athenamon gone, you may spring an attack on the Kingdom," Medusamon spoke with a snake-like hiss. "I have a suspicion this new visitor is going to lead them to her Amazon village to retrieve reinforcements."

"You really believe she will do that?" Orochimon asked his superior.

"Are you questioning me, Orochimon? This will make things a lot easier. You can find whatever treasure those Amazons are hiding. BlackGuilmon is waiting for anything for us to give to him. It is essential he has a powerful sacred item to help him construct his device to find the seven pieces of this Valmarmon."

"And what will you do my lady?" a DarkTyrannomon asked the snake woman.

"I will personally follow that group. If they do manage to remain in the kingdom, I will confront them myself. One way or another I will be adding new statues to my garden."

"Very good, my lady," Orochimon bowed his head in respect. "So, shall we implement our strike?"

"Not just yet. We'll wait and see what they do next. I have already dispatched Pteramon to the Amazon grounds to spy on our new arrivals."

"You are always one step ahead of us, Lady Medusamon," a DarkLizarmon stated.

"In any case, we will stand our ground until the time is right to strike. Good things come to those who wait," Medusamon snickered. "Yes, it will only be a matter of time before I confront Athenamon myself and see the mortified expression on her face when she sees her kingdom reduced to rubble. It's only a matter of time before I am crowned the grand queen of the Digital World."

Keeping their sights on the Amazon Kingdom, Medusamon and her forces waited for their Pteramon returned to rely any new information based on the new arrivals.

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/Rajita Mother ship/Ghidorah's Royal Chambers/2:24 AM**

Observing the planet from inside his ship, Kaiser Ghidorah had sensed the awakening of the Sailor Senshi's new Valkyrie power. He was astonished at the increase of power they had gained. Ghidorah faced a monitor and turned it on to watch Kuiiza preparing to perform his first human experimentation. The first test subject was the girl, Maya.

The warlord's eyes narrowed and immediately pressed a button near the monitor to communicate with his general using an intercom voice.

"General Kuiiza, I take it you're about to begin the experimentation on your first human subject?"

"**_That would be correct, Lord Ghidorah,"_** Kuiiza said, facing a camera and allowing his voice to be heard.

"Good, but I'm afraid I have some important business to take care of you. You do recall the discovery two of our soldiers made upon their infiltration on that specific site."

"_**You mean where the humans are holding some dimensional portal that opens a gateway to a strange realm?"**_

"That is correct, General Kuiiza. I will be personally making a visit there to 'borrow' their new toy. I will have General Kujiko and elite guardians to accompany me."

"_**Sir, will you need my assistance? Surely you could use a technical mind such as myself to assist you?" **_

"That won't be necessary, General Kuiiza. Carry on with the experimentations if you will. I'd like to see you transform these monkeys into some our finest super soldiers. It should prove amusing."

"_**They will become sufficient fighting machines. I guarantee it."**_

"I would hope so or you'll be having a word with me. Now, continue with your work, Kuiiza. I'm expecting great results."

"_**Yes, sir, General Kuiiza out!"**_

The warlord turned off the monitor. Suddenly a loud knock was heard behind his doors.

"Come in."

Entering the royal chambers was General Kujiko and he was prepared with his combat armor on. Behind him were several elite Mercenary Guardians. Their armor was silver and black trimmed with golden edges around the sides. Their helmets appeared to have the appearance of a dragon and sheathed on their backs were staffs.

Lord Ghidorah, we ready to go now," Kujiko said, bowing before his superior. "But, why General Nagah not accompany us?"

"With the current state she's in, we cannot afford for her to screw this up. She will remain here until her senses return. Now, let's head out. There is a toy for us to examine."

With that said, Ghidorah walked at the center with Kujiko and the legion of elite Guardians. They quickly teleported out of the royal chambers and down into Tokyo, heading directly for Kaiba Corp.

* * *

**Kuiiza's Laboratory/2:27 AM**

Inside Kuiiza's laboratory, an experiment was already taking place as the first human subject was prepared to be converted into a Rajita super soldier. It was Maya Kitajima, the old friend of Kurama who had her memories erased by him.

She was strapped down to a cold, metallic chair. With no way to break free or attempt to escape, she couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Kuiiza was preparing to experiment with his new mutation serum. The general held a syringe and what appeared to be a bottle containing green liquid. He walked over to where Maya was laying and stroked her face.

"Dear human child, you should be honored to get the privilege of becoming something greater than a human. You have a chance of becoming a warrior fighting for our lord. Your humanity will be taken away. Don't you wish you were a soldier fighting for a right cause?"

"What is that stuff in that container?" Maya looked up at the green liquid.

"This is the serum which will grant you the abilities needed to become a super soldier. Think about it, you will be fighting for our lord and take your anger out on the humans who have abandoned you."

"No! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, but I understand you wish to take your revenge on a certain individual for breaking your heart?"

Upon hearing this, she gasped out. She wondered who Kuiiza was talking about.

"I was able to scan your memories and I found a tiny hint of a red-haired figure erasing your memories of him for your own good? Who is this?"

"I... I don't know..."

"That's right, because he erased your memories, but the serum will help to regain your memories. Then, you can use your new Rajita power to eliminate him."

"Eliminate him? No, I'm not your weapon to be used to kill humans!"

"Oh, but you have no say in the matter. Now, my dear, it is time to become a super soldier for our valiant cause!"

Then, an image of Kurama appeared in the girl's mind as she recalled meeting him at the park. She remembered meeting and recalling any past memory of him. Kuiiza would grant her the ability of remembering Kurama and becoming a mutant soldier serving under Kuiiza.

Filling up the syringe with the serum, Kuiiza stuck it through Maya's neck. The girl screamed out once the point struck through. She felt the cold serum entering her bloodstream. Her hands tightly gripped the seat and her body began to jolt violently.

"_That's it, child. Let the serum do its work. I also managed to inject a little piece of an Orichalcos stone in the liquid. The process should be quick and the mutation will already become complete within the next hour. Relax and let your rage consume you, child."_

As Maya trembled violently, images of Kurama ran through her mind. The young man she had secretly loved erased her memories for her own good but Kuiiza used it as a means to escalate her anger to new heights. She opened her eyes as they flashed a green aura and a red scar formed across her left eye. Her body was also undergoing some physical alterations, including her figure becoming slimmer and building a little muscle to frame her new warrior physique.

-

In the back area of the laboratory, the other captives winced as they overheard Maya's blood-curling screams. Mika sat in a fetal position inside a cage and trembled in obvious fear. Inside their three separate cages, Larry, Sara and Hayata feared for what would happen to them. Larry turned around and glared directly at Hayata.

"I hope this is all worth it because I don't think it is!" Larry snapped, glaring angrily at the boy.

"Hayata-kun, I'm scared. I really am," Sara sobbed deeply and covered her eyes.

However, Hayata did not even reply to either one and looked directly at a steel wall. He may be regretting the decision he made.

"_Am I doing the right thing? What have I done? I'm sorry guys..."

* * *

_

**Nagah's Room/2:28 AM**

Elsewhere within the ship, occupied inside her room, Nagah was lying down on a chair and still in 'Minako mode'. She appeared to be wearing a pink shirt with Rajita lettering that translated to _Proud to be a Bitch_. She had her hair all straightened with her purple bow at the top.

She leaned back with a pen in her mouth and thought about writing a love letter to her lordship. Giggling as an idea came to mind, she wrote down a poem and drew many hearts.

"Ah, to my love, my lordship!" Nagah giggled, drawing a tiny face of her self giving a 'V'. "So, my biggest fan, what should we do now? I'm soooo freaking bored!"

Laying on top of her general's bed, Colonel Rea sighed and dropped a magazine she was reading.

"Well, we can't join Lord Ghidorah on the mission until you get yourself back to normal."

"What? I am being me! This is the real me!"

"Oh by the way, do you want to know your Rajita horoscope, my general?" Rea asked, changing the subject.

"Oooo, please do tell! Do tell!" Nagah said, hopping up and down.

"Well, it says you might find your true love and be promoted to high status in your occupation."

Upon hearing this, Nagah squealed happily and fell back on the floor. She kicked her feet into mid-air and hugged a pillow to herself.

"I knew it! Ghidorah will finally confess his love for me and I will be his top general! Yay, me!"

"Um, right..."

"Move over, Kuiizy-chan, you meanie! Nagah's on her way to the top!" Nagah cried out, jumping to her feet and laughed out triumphantly.

"You truly do deserve to be the top general, my lady."

Not paying attention to her colonel, Nagah walked up to her mirror and ran her hands through her hair. Then, she blew a kiss to her own reflection.

"That's right! You are the most beautiful pretty soldier in the universe, Nagah! No one can surpass you! You are the Goddess of Love and Beauty!"

"_Sometimes I really do hate my job,"_ Rea thought, falling back on Nagah's bed. _"I really do hope you become the real Nagah again. Well, only about twenty hours left, right? Oh boy..."

* * *

_

**Outside Domino City District/One Block From Kaiba Manor/2:30 AM**

Mokuba and Lyn managed to cross the ravaged streets out of Shibuya. They were already into the Domino City district. The younger Kaiba was more familiar with that specific district and easily led Lyn without any problems.

"Damn, they trashed this part of Tokyo, too?" Lyn gasped, observing her ravaged streets. "Glad we weren't here. This side took it much worse than Shibuya did."

"I can't argue with that but what's more important is if my brother is all right."

"I'm sure he is, Mokuba. Don't give up hope."

However, he didn't feel any better. There was another thing that bothered and Lyn was curious to know about his problem.

"What's up kiddo? You seem kind of down," Lyn said, walking beside Mokuba.

"I hate to admit it, but it's just that I feel so useless."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It seems that everyone has their own way of fighting back. Yusuke has his Spirit Gun, Kuwabara has his new sword, Kurama and Hiei both have their own unique fighting styles, Yui has this new Lady Lupin mode, the Sailor Senshi are getting some new powers through that Moon Heart Crystal, Cammy still has some of her Digital Priestess powers, even you, Max and Sam can summon your Kas to protect you. Me? I don't have any Spiritual Energy whatsoever."

The boy pouted and walked ahead of Lyn. She couldn't help but feel pity for Mokuba. She caught up with the younger Kaiba in hopes of continuing their conversation.

"Hey, you know what? I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"Really? Really?" Mokuba sounded interested.

"I don't have any Spiritual Energy, either!" Lyn grinned, hoping this would cheer up the young Kaiba.

"What! You're kidding!"

"It's true! Max and Sam don't either!"

"Wait, then how do you summon your Kas?" Mokuba asked, curiously.

"With our Ba."

"Ba? What's that?"

Lyn thought this over and explained in her own words, "Ba is Life Energy, and everyone has it. Remember how, over dinner at Genkai's, Yusuke told us the story of how he defeated the Evil Saint Beasts of Maze Castle?"

"Oh, yeah! Yusuke had run out of Spirit Energy, so he used his Life Energy to power his Spirit Gun."

"Exactly! Summoning a Ka is similar to that."

"But Yusuke almost died doing that!"

"Hey, I said it was similar, not identical. What Yusuke did back at Maze Castle was spending Life Energy. Summoning a Ka is more like betting it."

"Betting? How?"

"It's like in poker. You put up a bit of your Ba as an ante to summon your Ka. If you defeat you're opponent, you don't lose any of your Ba. However, if you're Ka gets destroyed, you lose the amount of Ba you wagered."

"Do you ever get it back?"

Lyn sighed and nodded, "Oh, sure, your Ba will replenish itself over time, but the rate of recovery depends on experience. Me, I've been at this a while. Draco destroyed several of my Blue-Eyes a few hours ago, but now I'm almost as good as new. But if Max or Sam had taken the same amount of punishment I did, they'd probably be in the hospital."

"Whoa," Mokuba was speechless and took it all in. "So, you don't have to have any Spirit Energy to summon a Ka, right? Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Summoning a Ka isn't something that can be taught, per se. A Ka isn't some random beast you can summon on a whim. Each person has their own unique Ka, and until you know what yours is, you can't call on it."

A crestfallen Mokuba replied with only an "Oh."

"Hey, cheer up. Your Ka is like a guardian angel. It'll appear to protect you when you need it the most."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart. Hey, isn't that you're house?" Lyn asked, pointing ahead to a large mansion.

"Yeah! Hey, now I can finally introduce you to Seto!"

Fortunately, the Kaiba Manor was left completely intact. The Rajita invaders did not even so much as scratch a single brick. Mokuba led the teen down towards the front door.

"I have to say this is one big house!" Lyn said, awestruck by the size of the manor.

"Seto! Are you here?" Mokuba called out, opening the front door.

No sooner had the door opened all the way than none other than Seto Kaiba himself stood in the hallway, looking down at Mokuba with a flustered look.

"Mokuba! Where have you been? When all these attacks started I tried..." Seto said, suddenly stopping and noticing Lyn. "Who are you?"

"Seto, this is Lyn," Mokuba introduced his brother to the girl. "She's the one I told you about, the one that can..."

Just as Mokuba was about to finish, the walls of the mansion exploded and crumbled down. Seto covered himself using his trench coat from the incoming dust debris. He, Mokuba and Lyn looked ahead to find a troupe of Bio-Vivians and Rajita cyborgs entering the manor.

"Perfect! I knew by following the young one he'd lead us to his brother!" a Bio-Vivian laughed, cocking his plasma rifle.

"What? You followed us!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Ha, but of course!" the reptilian soldier replied. "Cyborg Units, fall out!"

"_Affirmative! Three Homo-sapiens located. Subjects to be terminated," _a cyborg scanned the trio and activated a laser rifle out of its forehead.

"Mokuba, get to your room and barricade the door!" Seto ordered his brother.

As soon as Seto said that, his eyes quickly flashed metallic blue. He recalled the dream and brief conversation with the Dark Magician Girl.

"_Time to see if the Dark Magician Girl was right," _Seto thought, with his body becoming engulfed by a bright blue aura. "**_ARMOR OF CRITIAS!_**"

"Whoa, don't forget about me!" Lyn called out, eyes glowing blue and standing beside Seto. "**_BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! COME FORTH!_**"

Upon calling out for her monster, the majestic Blue-Eyes hovered over Lyn and roared out. Seto was now adorned in his Critias armor. He faced Lyn and her dragon in surprise.

"Shocked, are we, Kaiba?"

"My brother was right after all," Seto remarked, turning to face the Rajita mutants.

Mokuba was running out of the front after watching his brother and Lyn activating their powers. He ran up the stairs and took off for his room. The mutants focused their sights on the duo.

"We'll come for the boy after we've done away with you pests!" a Bio-Vivian declared.

"Careful! That young man just called out his armor of Critias. We have reports that two others have managed to activate the armor of two of the Legendary Dragons. Now, we can confirm the third one. Unfortunately for you, warrior of Critias, you shall be eliminated."

"Oh spare me the crap," Seto spat out, pulling out his sword. "Let's see if this will even come in handy."

"Enough chit-chat! We shall collect your souls! Cyborg Units, attack!" a Bio-Vivian called out.

Upon the mutant's command, three Rajita cyborgs started racing across and fired beams. Seto quickly brought his sword up and deflected several shots with the flat of his blade. He rolled across the floor and swung his sword under one of the cybernetic fighter's legs. The blade managed to cut the legs from under the cyborg. The teen brought his sword up and stabbed it directly into its head.

Meanwhile, Lyn pointed out across at two charging cyborgs. The dragon roared out angrily and opened its gaping mouth.

"Now, Blue-Eyes! **_White Lighting Attack!_**"

Releasing a blue burst of streamed energy, the Blue-Eyes vanquished the two cyborg units. The Bio-Vivians were left to take care of the pair themselves. Ripping the scanners off their armor, the Rajita soldiers raced across and opened fire with melee tactics.

As laser beams struck around his position, Seto jumped away from the shots and raced across. Beams were penetrating and ripping all across the walls. The teen led them through and knocked a table over. Lyn raced behind Seto while her Blue-Eyes chomped a Bio-Vivian in half and used its tail to smash a cyborg through a wall.

An idea came to Seto's mind. He dashed up towards the stairs and one of the other Bio-Vivians chased him. The teen stopped and faced his enemy. He fired shots at the Dragon Knight, who quickly deflected the shots with his sword. Growing frustrated with the knight, the alien pulled out a purple rod that appeared strikingly similar to a glow stick.

"What are you going to do with that? Shove it up your ass shine me to death?" Seto made a taunting remark.

"Something like that," the mutant snickered, tossing the rod towards the knight.

Before Seto realized the rod was actually an explosive it landed and detonated under his feet. The force of the explosion sent Seto flying back. Rolling across the floor, Seto picked himself up.

"Cheap shot you freak!"

"But I'm just getting warmed up! I have plenty of more where that came from!"

The Bio-Vivian pulled out another rod and tossed it across. This time Seto side-stepped it with new, quick reflexes. He charged ahead with his sword pointed towards his enemy. The mutant attempted to side-step the blow but received a blast from behind. Lyn had managed to intervene using her Ka. This allowed Kaiba to stab his sword through the villain's chest.

"Game over for you, asshole!" Seto cursed, gritting his teeth and pulling the sword out.

Upon getting stabbed by Seto's sword, the slain alien fell back and exploded into green dust. Seto stood still for a few moments and turned his back. Suddenly, leaping down from the ceiling, another Bio-Vivian hopped down to attempt a sneak attack. However, Seto had anticipated his movements and ducked under a claw strike. Kaiba grabbed the alien and stabbed his sword through its gut.

Just then, a cyborg plowed out from under Seto's feet. The teen leaped away from its grasp and kicked it in the head. Using newfound strength through the mystical power of the armor, Seto grabbed the cyborg and threw it overhead off the foyer balcony. The cyborg landed on the floor, which cracked from the force of the fall. Lyn took advantage of the fallen cyborg and directed her Ka's attack on it. The dragon released another powerful, streamlined blast that destroyed the alien cyborg.

"Nice work, Kaiba!"

"We're not done yet," Seto stated, looking up at the ceiling.

Two green leather suited soldiers scaled the ceilings and leaped down gracefully to meet Kaiba. They were sleek and human-like in physique. They had no visible facial features except two flaring red eyes. They were commonly known among the legions of Rajita as Special-Op Stealth Fighters. The duo leaped forward and attacked Seto head on with hand strikes. The Dragon Knight defended himself with his sword and retreated down into the hallway.

Seto turned around to face the two fighters. He slammed the back end of his sword directly into one fighter's gut. But, the fighter quickly caught the sword and pulled it away from Kaiba. One managed to grab a hold of the majestic sword and slashed it across to strike Kaiba. The teen jumped back and avoided contact. The other fighter leaped across and backhanded Seto.

However, Kaiba was not going to let up. He took a chance and delivered an uppercut into unarmed fighter. The blow was strong enough to shatter the fighter's chin. Then, Kaiba took advantage of his immobilized foe and snapped his neck. Now, it was down to one more. The fighter wielded the sword and charged across. Kaiba raced down the hall with the Rajita giving chase.

"There!" Kaiba called out, running into his office.

The room was one of the largest in the house, so there was more than enough room for the two to engage in combat. The mutant arrived and jumped up to execute an overhead slash. Waiting in anticipation, Seto timed himself and quickly caught the sword's blade edge with his hands. He struggled against the blade and held back the fighter's attack. Pushing his boot directly into the mutant's gut, Kaiba retrieved his sword.

"If you ever had any thought of harming my brother, I will make you regret it!" Kaiba growled, swinging his sword across.

With one stroke of his sword, Kaiba slashed the fighter through his torso. The halved mutant plopped to the floor with green ooze pouring out. Kaiba then finished the mutant off and stabbed his sword directly through the back of its head. A loud hiss was heard as the last ounce of life was uttered from the mutant.

Dropping down to his knees, Seto let out a deep breath and wiped the dripping sweat off his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened now. All of that power, strength and agility all helped Kaiba to fight.

"_So, the Dark Magician Girl was right. The armor of Critias really did give me all of that power. In any case, Mokuba's safe and that's all that matters."_

Getting back to his feet, Seto let out another deep sigh and walked out of his office. The halved mutant instantly exploded into green dust. He stopped and found Lyn standing out of the office. Putting his sword away, Kaiba watched the Blue-Eyes Ka hovering over Lyn.

"I find it amazing that your Ka is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Well, it is your favorite monster, am I right?"

"Guess Mokuba told you more about me than I let on."

"You could say that," Lyn said, her eyes dimmed as the Blue-Eyes disappeared behind her. "Thanks for the assist."

"I was just defending what's mine," Seto replied, coolly, his armor glowing blue as it faded away.

"What I can't understand is why you're not helping the rest of us fight these creeps."

"It's not my problem."

"Not your problem? You know what your problem is, Seto?" the blue-haired girl asked him. "You give up too easily."

"I've never given up on anything!" Seto yelled.

"Oh, yeah? You gave up on Duel Monsters didn't you?"

"I didn't give up, I retired."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You gave up because you know you can't be the best, and if you can't be the best, then why try? It's the same here. You say that this fight doesn't involve you, but you know that's a lie. The Rajita are threatening everyone on the planet, so you can't be uninvolved. The truth is that you're scared. You're scared that you won't be of any help, so you've given up before you've even started."

"You can't judge me!" Seto said, a bit taken aback at Lyn's accusation. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"The whole world knows your story. Orphaned at a young age, brought up by an abusive adopted father..."

"But you don't know what it feels like to have that happen to you!"

"You think so?" Lyn exploded, and then sighed, "You're wrong. I've had hardships in my life, as well. I grew up in Holland. When I was 10, my parents died in a car crash. My brothers, who were 4 at the time, and I went to live in an orphanage, but soon after, the orphanage closed and we were sent to live on the streets. The streets of Amsterdam can be cruel, especially to little children. One day, a group of men tried to rape me. They threw me to the ground and I hit my head on the concrete. As I began to lose consciousness, I had a vision of a majestic white dragon flying down to protect me. When I woke up, I was unharmed, but the alley I was in was a wreck and all the guys who had attacked me were dead. At first I thought it was all a dream, but my brothers, who had hidden behind a dumpster and saw the whole thing, told me, 'Big dragon make bad guys go BOOM!'"

Lyn and Seto shared a chuckle at this. A bit surprised at the girl's openness, Seto began to lower his own emotional defenses.

"You want a cup of coffee? Seems like the coffee pot's still intact..."

Before getting an answer, he walked over to the wet bar in his office and poured two cups of the steaming black liquid and handed one to Lyn.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip before continuing her story. "Ever since then, I started to see strange monsters roaming around. Some of them tried to attack me and my brothers, but each time, my dragon appeared to protect us. It was around that time that Duel Monsters was first becoming popular. It didn't take me long to realize that the monsters I was seeing were the same as the monsters from the game, and that my dragon was one of the strongest monsters, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I soon became fascinated with the game, and after some research, learned about it's origins in ancient Egypt."

Seto sat down in his office chair, sipped his coffee and listened to Lyn continue with her story.

"Growing up on the streets, we had to beg and steal for a living. I'm not proud of it, but it was a fact of life. It was a dog-eat-dog world out there, and if you wanted to survive, you had to be tough, so we became stronger. Still, whatever free time we had, we spent at the library, researching. Whatever money we didn't use for food or clothing, we saved. Eventually we had saved up enough to actually GO to Egypt, to learn even more."

"Egypt, you say?"

"We were in a museum when a strange woman came up to me and said, 'Would you like to know more about your power?' It was the strangest thing. I had never met her before, but she seemed to know all about me. She told me that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was my Ka, and that it was directly tied to my life force, or my Ba, and that I should be extremely careful while summoning it. She offered to train me and my brothers, and under her tutelage, they were eventually able to summon their own Ka, Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon. She gave me my first steady job as a curator's assistant and also taught us more about ancient Egypt, about the Nameless Pharaoh, his 6 priests, and the 7 Millennium Items."

This last part was said just as Kaiba was taking a sip of his hot coffee. Caught off guard, he accidentally took a large mouthful instead, causing him to gag and spew it all over his Persian rug.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked.

"I'll be fine," Seto replied calmly. "Tell me, did this woman have long, black hair and a golden necklace with the symbol of an eye on it?"

"Oh," Lyn said, smiling coyly. "You know Ishizu?"

Seto cleared his throat, "We've met. So how did you end up in Tokyo? Don't tell me Ishizu brought you with her when she came to get me to start the Battle City tournament."

"Unfortunately, no, I was left to run the museum while she was away. It wasn't until much later, when Duel Monsters started appearing all over the world. Being able to see Duel Monsters for so long, I wanted to find out what was happening for myself, so my brothers and I packed up and headed to Japan, which seemed to be the hub of the problem. By the time we arrived, though, the situation had resolved itself and I heard that you had left for America. My brothers and I once again started wandering around until we found a shrine on a mountain owned by a nice old woman named Genkai. She allowed us to stay there and train on her property, so long as we didn't interfere with the training of her student, Yusuke, who was preparing for some huge tournament, and we've been there ever since."

"That's an interesting life story you got there," Seto said.

"My point," Lyn told him. "Is that we've been given this power for a reason, and it's our responsibility to fight with everything we have. We can't be uninvolved in this."

As they carried on with their conversation, Mokuba walked out of his room and noticed that the commotion was gone. He overheard his brother talking with Lyn in the office. He walked over to check on them and turned to find them. Lyn and Seto saw Mokuba about to enter.

"Oh, Mokuba, good to see that you're okay," Lyn said, smiling. "Don't worry. We already took care of them."

"Seto, did you really do that? You have power of your own?"

"It's a long story, Mokuba."

"Lyn, I'm through being the one that needs to be rescued! You've got to teach me how to summon my own Ka!" Mokuba asked, facing the teen. "Please?"

"I told you it's not something that can be taught," Lyn started, before she saw the crestfallen look in Mokuba's eyes, "but perhaps there is something I _can_ do."

"First things first, I suggest we check to make sure that no one else is in this mansion besides us," Seto suggested, getting up from his chair and looking out the window.

* * *

**United States/San Francisco, California/November 29, 2003/9:30 AM**

Back in America, the Rajita forces had conquered most of the nation's great military powers. Their shields proved to be the great defensive weapon against the United States' Army, Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps. The United States Department of Defense was already discussing possibility of a nuclear strike on the Rajita forces. However, nothing had come down to a final decision yet.

San Francisco was a war zone. Piles of rubble littered the ravaged streets and bodies of people were lying scattered about. Without their souls, these people were left for dead on the streets. Hovercraft units covered the skies as they continued searching for anymore humans to capture for soul retrievals.

The F-16 Fighting Falcons that had been flown by Air Force pilots were seen scattered across the city. They were blasted down and crashed landed with the pilots dead. Even they couldn't hope to stop the Rajita threat in this city. This was simply another example of the nation's greatest military being easily dealt with by the alien beings. Ghidorah's military proved to be superior to anything even the Americans could not comprehend.

Meanwhile, two Foxzards, accompanied by a Draconian Guardian, were searching inside one of the fallen F-16 Fighters. They were to confirm the death of the pilot inside.

"Strange, my scanners are not even picking up a speck of dust," the Guardian noted. "I should be able to trace the remains of the soldier."

"You don't think he could have escaped?" one of the Foxzards asked.

"Perhaps, but he couldn't have gone far. We already have this metropolis under our watch. He would have to be lucky to have escaped our notice."

"You're right, our hover units would have hunted him down like a dog," the other Foxzard soldier nodded in reply. "Shall we radio in on the units?"

The Draconian Guardian nodded in reply, "Yes, that would be a good idea. There's no telling where he might have gone but our heat scanners can pick up his every move."

"Hold on, my scanner is picking up on something! I think it's the soldier we're looking for!"

As the Foxzard checked his heat scanner through his visor, a shot came out of nowhere and struck the alien in the back of his head. The Rajita soldiers all jumped back in surprised shock as the Foxzard fell on the ground, dead. The Draconian Guardian kneeled down to find a bullet imbedded in the mutant's cranium and blood dripping out.

"Curses! He's here!" the Guardian hissed angrily. "Keep your guards up and activate your heat scanners!"

Obeying orders, the remaining Foxzard activated his heat scanners and began to search for the soldier's whereabouts. Unbeknownst to them, the American soldier, Nate Escobar, was sitting behind a pile of rubble. He appeared to be Hispanic-American and in his late-20s. He was dressed in his Air Force pilots' jumpsuit, though his athletic build could be noticed even through the loose clothing. He held a Beretta 92 semi-automatic pistol. Checking the clip, he noted that he had 12 rounds left.

"Come out human! We know you're here! Surrender now or we will react with force!" the Guardian roared out.

"Like hell I will..." Nate muttered, with a cigarette in his mouth.

He picked up a can off the ground and tossed it away from his position. As the can hit the ground, the aliens turned and opened fire on the can, giving Nate a chance to move into another location. Finding the other Foxzard with his back turned, he aimed his weapon and fired another shot. The speeding bullet blasted through the alien's head and caused him to fall on the ground.

"**_DAMN YOU!"_** the Guardian screamed out, opening fire on the spot Nate was sitting. "Come on out, you damn coward!"

The soldier did not have time to waste. He took a chance and jumped out into the open. The alien fired plasma shots through his rifle as Nate raced around to avoid the shots. He couldn't hope to use his gun on the Guardian, so he rolled across to pick up the plasma rifle one of the Foxzards had dropped. He pointed it towards the Guardian and fired out shots directly at the mutant's crystal embedded in his chest armor. This immediately canceled out the chances of the mutant using a barrier to protect himself.

"This one's for my boys!" Nate exclaimed, pulling the trigger on the plasma rifle and firing a shot directly at the aliens' head.

As soon as a head shot was made, the Guardian dropped to the floor and died right on the spot. Nate smirked with satisfaction and dropped his weapon.

Just then, he turned another corner and found the hovercraft the aliens arrived in. He limped over towards the unit and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, Nate looked around his surroundings and was awe struck by the advanced technology implemented in the unit's controls.

"Damn!" Nate whistled to himself, awe struck at the tech. "They really are ahead of us in tech. Ok, let's see if I can fly this damn thing. Hopefully, it has enough fuel for a trip to Tokyo."

His years of experience with several different types of aircraft gave him some familiarity with the alien controls. He took a chance and pulled on a lever and pressed a flashing green button. Suddenly, he felt the ship lifting off the ground and starting to levitate directly into mid-air.

"Oh, shit! Just like that? Well, I am pretty damn good..." Nate smirked, leaning back on the seat. "Or just that damn lucky. All right, now to see if this lever is the control I need to pilot the ship. Rina, hang in there, big brother is on the way!"

Pulling the lever, the Air Force pilot flew the ship with success and flew it across the city. Luckily for him, he managed to bypass the heat sensors from the aliens. His next stop was Tokyo in search for his sister.

Smoking his cigarette, Nate leaned back on his seat and enjoyed himself for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/2:30 AM**

After transforming into their new Valkyrie forms, the Sailor Senshi walked outside and prepared to engage themselves in combat with the legions of Rajita soldiers scattered across Tokyo. They would demonstrate their new powers and put them to test against their enemies.

Accompanying them were Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Tuxedo Kamen and the Three Starlights. The Detectives and Kamen were all healed by the Moon Heart Crystal. The boys' spirit powers were restored and given a boost in strength.

"You guys be careful," Botan said, giving regards to the Spirit team and the Senshi. "Senshi, you girls kick some serious butt out there! Let's see those Valkyrie powers in action!"

"Boys, don't get too reckless out there," Genkai said.

"Kick their butts, guys. We're pulling for you!" Yui smiled, holding Puu in her arms.

"PUU!"

"Thanks, guys," Yusuke replied, acknowledging his friends. "Sailor Senshi, you girls ready to get this over with?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would ask that," Sailor Jupiter smirked, clenching her fists with electrical streaks flowing around her armor.

"Sister, let those creeps have it," Cammy said, looking over to Sailor Mars.

"You got it," Mars nodded, winking to her sister.

"Once again, thanks Aoshi," Kuwabara said to the little boy. "We couldn't have done it without you or that Moon Heart Crystal. Now I feel ready to knock some aliens to the curb! Cause I'm Kuwabara the man!"

Upon hearing this, the Detectives and the Senshi sweat dropped.

"Geez, and here I thought I was the crazy one," Sailor Venus sighed.

"Believe me you're the Queen of Insanity, Venus. No one can ever compete with you I'm afraid," Sailor Saturn giggled.

"Heh, yep, I'm the Queen of Insanity! Don't you guys forget!" Venus replied, pointing above her head and making a dramatic pose.

"Um, Venus, we're getting set to leave here," Sailor Uranus said, clearing her throat.

"Yes, and I doubt you would want to miss out on the action," Kurama said to Sailor Venus.

"Shucks and I just wanted to remind everyone just how special I am," the blonde pouted and stood beside her fellow Senshi. "Let's kick some ass, guys!"

"Let's go!" Yusuke exclaimed.

With that said, the Spirit Detectives raced off into the city and began their hunt for the Rajita brigades. The Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen followed them. The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi levitated off the ground together at once and flew off in under a second.

"Whoa! Now that's speed!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yes, even I couldn't keep up with them with even my eyes," Genkai nodded in agreement.

"That's my sister and her friends demonstrating their new Valkyrie powers. Those Rajita jerks are going to get what's coming to them," Cammy stated, looking up into the skies.

"Well, that was really something else. Right, Sam?" Max asked his brother.

"Yeah," Sam replied, nodding.

"Aoshi, thank you for everything," Yui smiled, embracing the boy. "Yusuke, his friends and the girls are stronger than they ever were before thanks to the crystal."

"Yeah, I was just glad to help them in anyway I can," Aoshi smiled, embracing his friend.

"Well, everyone, I think should be getting back inside. We'll let them handle everything from here," Botan said, reminding everyone.

Sam looked the other corner to see Yui walking inside. He walked over towards the girl and moved along side her.

"Hey, Yui-kun, what's up? It's okay, if I call you Yui-kun, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, I guess..."

"You mentioned over dinner that you liked Duel Monsters. You wouldn't happen to have your deck with you, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Cool," Sam replied, pulling out his own deck from the holder on his belt. "You wanna duel?"

"Well, sure, why not? Let's see what you've got," Yui smiled. She rummaged through her bag for her deck and the two of them sat across from each other at the table.

As the two children started to duel, Aoshi looked on from a far corner and appeared to be a little miffed. He wasn't comfortable with the way Sam called her 'Yui-kun' but as always he was too shy to say anything. That is until Cammy sat beside Aoshi.

"Aoshi-kun, what's wrong?" Cammy asked her friend.

"Well, I don't want to say anything but you notice the way Sam called her 'Yui-kun'?"

"Yeah, I heard him, but I wouldn't take it seriously. He just wants to become better friends with us."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Aoshi-kun. Don't worry about it. Sam knows about you and Yui being long-time friends."

"I hope so..."

After a few minutes, the duel ended, with Sam as the victor.

"Great duel, Sam. That was fun."

"You're not so bad yourself. You're deck is pretty strong, but I think I have something that can make it even stronger." He pulled out a card from his deck and offered it to Yui.

Yui looked at the card closely and was speechless. The card was _Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End_, a rare and powerful monster and the card based off of Sam's Ka.

"You're giving me your Chaos Emperor Dragon? I... I don't know if I should take it. This monster is your Ka, and it would be wrong of me to take it from you. It's a nice offer but..."

"I insist, Yui-kun. I know it's a rare card but I want you to have it."

"But..."

"It'll be perfect for your deck," Sam said, putting the card in Yui's hand. "Plus, you can think of me whenever you play it."

"Sam, I... I don't know what to say."

"Maybe, 'thank you'?" Sam grinned.

As the two carried on with their conversation, Aoshi and Cammy watched from out of a corner. Max returned with a soda can and sat down next to the two.

"Cammy? Aoshi? Is everything all right with you?" Max asked the duo.

"Yeah, we're just fine," Cammy nodded, fixing her hair.

"Well, Aoshi doesn't look like he's in the mood to talk," Max noticed the miffed boy. "Look, don't take Sam seriously. He just wants to make some friends."

"Well, Cammy told me not to worry about it," Aoshi scoffed. "But I'm not so sure. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"He's just excited to be able to talk to someone other than me and Lyn. Cammy's right, you shouldn't worry about it," Max assured him.

"_Wow, I've never seen Aoshi like this before,"_ Cammy thought to herself._ "I hope I'm right and there really _is_ nothing to worry about."_

Yui smiled and gave Sam a hug. Then, she noticed Aoshi sitting at the corner with the others. A dark aura covered the boy as his eyes beheld both her and Sam. A nervous smile crossed her face.

"_Aoshi-kun?"

* * *

_

**Digital World/Amazon Kingdom/2:35 AM**

Gathered at the royal dining hall, the Amazon digimon were sitting together on chairs around a round table with the Tamers, their digimon and the Amazoness Swordswoman. They treated their guests with food and water before the Amazoness was ready to explain her situation.

"I wish to thank you for your hospitality, friends," Swordswoman said, feeling nourished from the meal. "Now, you wish to know where I came from?"

"Yes, we are curious to know which clan you were born from," Jaarin nodded, sitting down and swallowing a grape.

"Well, I can't explain how I ended up here, but I can tell you what I was doing when it happened. You see, I was out on the hunt for a pack of Gilasaurus, and just as I was about to make my kill, the landscape suddenly shifted around me. It was a rather bizarre experience. I found myself transported here somehow in the middle of fighting off those monsters you call DarkLizarmon. I could have defeated them if they had not operated like a cohesive unit. They were obviously smarter than the Gilasaurus I hunted."

"And I think it was obvious why they attacked you. If they're enemies of these Amazon digimon, you certainly fit the 'Amazon' bill," Kenta pointed out.

"Yes, since you are female and dress like a traditional Amazon warrior," Mermaimon nodded.

"Not to mention that body of yours," D'Arcmon stated. "You obviously have trained yourself over a long period of time."

"Yes, all of that training and hunting have helped to sculpt my physique," the Amazon smiled, looking down at her body.

"Maybe it looks good on you but I don't think I'd like a body like that," Jeri stated.

"She's a very big and strong woman," Suzie smiled, petting Lopmon. "Right, Lopmon?"

"You can say that again."

"Now that we know more about you," Jaguarmon spoke up, "let us inform you of our current situation."

"You mean that foul creature you refer to as Medusamon?"

"That's right! Recently, she has released her reptilian forces on our kingdom!" Kuzuhamon explained. "You see our queen, Athenamon, has left on her long honeymoon with the warrior named Omegamon. Without Athenamon to lead us, we've been losing ground to Medusamon's soldiers!"

"Our lost sisters have no doubt been turned to stone or killed," D'Arcmon continued on. "We've seen how she has been able to turn our people into statues."

"Now we managed to summon these human children and their partner digimon," Mermaimon said, pointing to the Tamers and the digimon.

"Just call us the B-Team," Kazu grinned. "You know almost like the A-Team?"

"What's the B stand for?" Guardromon wondered.

"Bad-Ass!"

"I thought that was Mr. T's name," Kenta interjected.

"No, that was 'Bad Attitude'."

"I think you've been watching too much 80's television," Jaarin sighed, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, Medusamon has been a long-time enemy of our people. Only Athenamon has been able to drive her off," Jaguarmon explained. "The strongest warrior we have is Kuzuhamon and even she cannot defeat Medusamon!"

"Hey, I could defeat her if I had a human partner by my side!"

"Sorry but Phillipe doesn't count," Felinismon cleared her throat. "You're out of luck."

"Feh, whatever, he will be my partner!"

"That's enough out of you, Kuzuhamon!" Jaguarmon snapped, facing the bratty female.

Upon hearing their crisis, Amazoness Swordswoman rubbed her chin and nodded her head. An idea had quickly popped into her mind and she managed to get everyone's attention by speaking out.

"Hearing your story, this Medusamon has been giving you nothing but trouble. You wish to end this long rivalry with this foul beast and her armies? Well, I think have a solution to your problems."

"You do? But, what can you hope to offer us?" Witchmon asked the Amazoness.

"Reinforcements from your Amazon village?" Phillipe spoke up and asked the warrior.

"Hey, nice to see you're with us, Phillipe," Kazu snickered.

"Of course, I'm a part of the team, too."

"In the village I come from, there is a sacred treasure that my clan has guarded for many generations. It has not been opened for thousands of years since no invaders have ravaged our lands. All who have opposed us were driven off because of their fear of our sacred treasure."

"Wow, is your treasure really that powerful?" Kenta asked.

"I have not seen the actual treasure myself but my queen has told me that it contains great, unlimited power," the Amazoness explained. "This treasure is called the _Lights of Victory_."

"The Lights of Victory?" Jaguarmon whispered to herself.

"Please, if you can, will you lead us to your village!" Mermaimon asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Um, well, that was exactly what I was going to suggest," the Amazoness smiled, sweat dropping.

"You really are going to take us to your kingdom!" Kazu exclaimed. "Sweet! We're actually going to visit a Duel Monsters realm!"

"But I have to wonder how the Duel Monsters world and Digital World merged in the first place," Jeri wondered. "Something just doesn't add up."

"You bring up a good point. Since when have Duel Monsters managed to find themselves here?" Jaarin stated, nodding her head.

"Look, does it really matter? We'll get to the bottom of that later. Let's be grateful this Amazoness is offering us help to stop this Medusamon," Kazu stated. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going along with this chick."

"If Kazu's in, then I'm in!" Guardromon exclaimed.

"Yeah, count me in, too!" Kenta said, agreeing with his friend.

"I don't usually speak up for myself but I have to side with Kazu here," Phillipe said. "Amazoness, we just need to know if you are still able to find your home?"

"That depends," the woman responded, sitting up from her chair. "If our two worlds have merged, I should be able to follow my tracks back to the village."

"But what if our worlds haven't merged, and you were just spirited away?" D'Arcmon wondered.

"If there was a way to get here, then there should also be a way to get back," the Amazoness pointed out. "We just need to find that."

"So, how about we get going? Amazoness, you'll be sure to lead us, right?" Kuzuhamon asked.

"Yes, I can help lead the way across."

"Um, question," Felinismon raised her hand. "What about your own kingdom, guys? There's no doubt Medusamon will be sending her forces here."

"Our remaining defenses should hold off the reptilian forces as best as they can," Mermaimon reminded the Tamers. "But even if they don't we'll just come back with these Lights of Victory and take back our kingdom."

"Not to mention our queen, Athenamon, should be back by then," Witchmon stated.

"So, we're all set then?" Kazu said.

"Well, we have to hurry. There's no telling when Medusamon will attack. It could be any given time. We must act cautiously, she cannot be allowed to know about the Lights of Victory," Jaguarmon suggested, facing everyone. "Ok, so it's settled then? Good, now Amazoness Swordswoman, you know what you have to do?"

"Leave everything to me, friends. Just follow my lead and we'll get there. Though, I have to admit, the land has shifted so much it could prove to be difficult. My tracks could have been wiped away."

"Don't worry. We can help you with some directions," Mermaimon said. "Well, at least, I hope we can."

"There will also be danger along the way, children," D'Arcmon reminded the Tamers.

"Yeah, but we're ready for any peril that comes our way!" Kenta replied. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, children, let's not waste any time, shall we?" Kuzuhamon smiled.

"Man, this is going to be so awesome! We're actually going to be visiting an village of Amazon Duel Monsters!" Kazu chuckled excitedly.

"Phillipe, ready for the trip?" Jeri approached the boy.

"Yeah... I just hope Himura and the others are all right."

"They'll be just fine, Phillipe. We have our own quest to complete. Just stay close to us, ok?"

"Sure."

Unbeknownst to them, a Pteranodon digimon equipped with jet wings, named Pteramon, was sitting on top of the dining hall's roof. He had managed to record their conversation and was relaying the information directly to Medusamon's camp.

* * *

**Outside the Amazon Kingdom/2:43 AM**

Receiving a radio transmission from the Pteramon, Medusamon listened to their entire conversation. The most noteworthy mention was the secret of the Amazoness Swordswoman. A twisted smirk formed on the villainess' face.

"What is it, my lady?" a DarkLizarmon asked.

"Men, it appears the Amazon Kingdom will be easier to conquer. Those fools will be leaving with those new arrivals to retrieve this sacred treasure called the Lights of Victory."

"What is that?" Orochimon pondered.

"I don't know but it might be the power source that BlackGuilmon is looking for. Men, we will go according to plan. I will follow these fools and the rest of you will implement a full-out attack on the Amazon Kingdom. We must hurry before that wench, Athenamon, returns."

"Yes, Lady Medusamon!"

"_Excellent, as usual my predictions come true. This will be an easy task. No doubt BlackGuilmon will reward me greatly for this. We cannot afford to make any mistakes. Just you wait, I am coming for you!"

* * *

_

**Earth/Domino City/Outside Kaiba Corp/2:45 AM**

The party consisting of the four Beast-Powered Tamers, their digimon, the Legendary Warriors, and the Duelists left the Kaiba Corp building. They were still upset over what Seto had done but there wasn't anything they could have done to stop the project. Destroying it would have led to worse catastrophic events.

"Well, that Kaiba sure is an easy one to persuade," Agunimon replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"Please, like that jerk would ever listen to us," Fairymon remarked.

"That's so like Kaiba to do something as crazy as he just did," Joey growled, throwing a pebble.

"Now I fear what will happen in the Digital World," Henbu stated, remembering that Seto mention Yamaki. "How could Yamaki even agree to work with Kaiba on that project?"

"I don't know but all I see is disaster waiting to happen," Seirika said.

"Well, we did talk to Seraphimon through Takuya's D-Scanner. Looks like they'll be helping to investigate this issue," Wolfmon said, reminding his fellow warriors.

"That's right and we need to find Dimitro's group," Chakkoumon spoke up. "Takato, you said you saw Ranamon, right?"

"Yeah before she and our friends went to the Digital World to help the Amazons," Suzakato nodded. "I hope everything turns out just right for them. With Kaiba's project activated, there's no telling what they'll be dealing with."

"Well, I suggest we find the other groups, and by that, I mean the Spirit Detectives. My sister and her friends are with them," Himakko sighed.

"And the Sailor Senshi, as well. They will need help if they want to get their princess back," Guilmon reminded everyone. "Poor Sailor Moon..."

"Well, guys, we might as well get started and find them. The sooner the better," Yugi said, standing beside Tea, Tristan, Joey and Duke.

"You said it, Yugi!" Tea agreed.

"Now, everyone let's get..."

Suddenly, just as Suzakato was about to finish, a bright aura of light flashed from above the group. They all looked up to find figures materializing from out of the streamlined neon green light. Much to everyone's surprise, they saw Kujiko accompanied by Mercenary Guardians and the warlord himself. The Tamers' spirit beasts immediately sensed the evil aura emitting from Ghidorah.

"Whoa! Who invited those guys!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

"It's the Rajita!" Duke shouted, pointing out.

"That's one of their generals!" Inumon stated, noticing Kujiko. "But who is the big guy?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? It has to be their leader!" Renamon answered.

"So, that's Kaiser Ghidorah!" Suzakato growled, looking up at the warlord. "That's the monster who took away Sailor Moon's soul!"

"No doubt! C'mon, Takato! Let's take him!" Guilmon said, preparing to digivolve.

"But, why are they here? Unless they found out about Kaiba's project!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That's not good! If they find out about the portal, they might be able to enter the Digital World. Our digimon friends have enough problems as it is!" Loweemon gasped.

"Like hell we're going to let them!" Joey cried out. "Yug! Let's go with our dragon armor!"

"Right, Joey!"

"You heard them, guys! Time to show this Ghidorah just who we Legendary Warriors deal with creeps!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"Guilmon, I think it's best if you guys digivolve into your mega forms. I have no doubt their boss is going to be super strong."

"Right! Renamon! Terriermon! Inumon!"

"Let's kick some booty!" Terriermon said, jumping off Henbu's shoulder.

The Tamers' D-Arks released beams of light that engulfed the four digimon at once. They underwent their digivolution straight to the mega-level forms.

"Guilmon **_WARP SHINKA!_** Gallantmon!"

"Renamon **_WARP SHINKA! _**Sakuyamon!"

"Terriermon**_ WARP SHINKA! _**Mega Gargomon!"

"Inumon **_WARP SHINKA! _**Youkai Inumon!"

"This calls for drastic measures guys! Kouji, how about we go Z-Hybrid? We might not have all our potential, but we'll be twice as strong as our A-Hybrids."

"Well, might as well, we'll need all the help we can get to stop that Rajita warlord," Wolfmon shrugged. "Everyone, digivolve into you're A-Hybrid forms! Takuya, let's show demonstrate what Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon can do!"

"Just what I was thinking!"

The Legendary Warriors transformed back to their human forms and prepared to Fusion Evolve. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei held their D-Scanners to undergo their spirit evolution.

"Execute! **_Z-HYBRID EVOLUTION!_**"

"**_KAISER GREYMON!_**"

"**_MAGNA GARURUMON!_**"

"Execute! **_A-HYBRID EVOLUTION!_**"

"**_REICHMON!_**"

"**_JET SILPHYMON!_**"

"**_DAI PENMON!_**"

"**_RHINO KABUTERIMON!"_**

"Now, let's join the party, Yug! **_ARMOR OF HERMOS!_**"

"**_ARMOR OF TIMAEUS!_**"

Once calling forth the power of the legendary dragons, the teens were now garbed in their Dragon Knight forms. They stood alongside the six Legendary Warriors, the four mega digimon and the four Beast Tamers. Tea, Tristan and Duke took cover from the distance to cheer on their friends.

"Ghidorah! We know it's you! We're here to put a stop to you!" Suzakato called out towards the villain.

The Rajita looked down and had already watched their transformations take place. Kaiser Ghidorah set his sights on the summoned warriors. A cruel smile twisted across the warlord's face.

"Ah, so we meet at last, allies of the Sailor Senshi," Ghidorah chuckled, pointing a finger down at the group.

"Feh, according to my readings, they're still not a match for either General Kujiko or you, my lord," one of the Mercenary Guardians spoke up.

"I figured as much. No matter, they will be dealt with. General Kujiko, I leave you to lead my Mercenaries against these insects. I will continue forth to collect my new prize."

"Yes, Lord Ghidorah, we no let down!" Kujiko saluted his warlord.

"Now, heroes, I hope you play nice with my soldiers while I attend to more important business!" Ghidorah shouted.

"No! You come down and fight us coward!" Himakko exclaimed.

"He doesn't wish to fight any one of you because you are all unworthy of challenging him," a Guardian stated, preparing himself for combat.

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser Greymon growled, pulling out his sword.

The Rajita warlord put his hand out in front of the glass windows. He quickly picked up huge energy readings coming from the project. His eyes flashed green and forced the windows in front to shatter. Ghidorah levitated inside the building to leave his soldiers to deal with the warriors.

Kujiko descended down to the ground with his group of Mercenary Guardians. They stood on one side from where everyone else was standing. Suzakato, Yugi and Kaiser Greymon stood in front of their respective teams. They were the first to charge across and engage combat with the aliens.

The brute anticipated his adversaries coming forward and slammed his fists into the ground. The ground from under the trio uplifted and nearly knocked them off their feet. Suzakato was able to avoid contact and flew straight up into mid-air. Yugi jumped up and hopped onto Kaiser Greymon's back.

Meanwhile, the Mercenary Guardians unleashed rapid fire through their laser rifles. Gallantmon shielded himself and the others from the blasts. This allowed Magna Garurumon, Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon and Youkai Inumon to charge in for the assault. An alien soldier leaped across and slashed across Magna Garurumon with an energy sword. The mega digimon managed to hold the elite soldier off with his right arm. They struggled against one another.

Mega Gargomon launched out missiles from out of his shoulders towards a trio of the elite soldiers. They all scattered away at different directions. Unbeknownst to the giant, two elites came flying down from behind and fired beams from cannons attached on their right shoulders. The force caused Mega Gargomon to fall face first on the ground.

Sakuyamon and Youkai Inumon essentially had to work together to fend off incoming elite soldiers. They maneuvered and dodged every strike the two digimon were throwing. Youkai Inumon swung his sword across to hold the two soldiers at bay.

On the other side, Joey held off a Guardian with his sword and protected his friends from its threat. Jet Silphymon jumped across to slam her weapon at an alien elite but was not strong enough to garner its attention. Rhino Kabuterimon strolled forward to body slam himself into incoming aliens. Dai Penmon tried to uses his two popsicle weapons to freeze an elite but the alien managed to avoid contact by throwing up a barrier. Jumping up into mid-air, Reichmon protected himself by incoming alien strikes using his shield.

The Beast Tamers gave their allies all the help they could receive. Seirika flew up into mid-air and threw her hands above her head. Forming from above the clouds was a storm cloud. Bolts of lightning were summoned down to blast at a chink of concrete an alien soldier stood on. Henbu uplifted the ground from under another mutant's feet and sent concrete debris hurtling directly for it. Himakko attacked a Guardian head-on with his claws unsheathed.

Gallantmon rushed in to aid Suzakato with numerous Guardians coming their way. The Royal Knight knocked an alien back using his shield and missed a sword slash on another. Suzakato flew down directly at Kujiko and fired out several fire blasts at the general at once.

The brute rushed through the flames while taking little damage. Suzakato avoided being caught in the monster's clutches and made a u-turn around Kujiko. He spun around the mutant so fast that he created a ring of fire around him.

"Gallantmon! Kaiser Greymon! Yugi! Let's attack him at once!" Suzakato called out. "Time to see if Mars' training has paid off."

Keeping Kujiko trapped inside the fire ring, Gallantmon, Yugi and Kaiser Greymon arrived to give Suzakato a helping hand. They prepared to release their attacks at once upon Suzakato's command.

"Now! **_FIREPALM BLAST!_**"

"**_LIGHTNING JOUST!_**"

"**_TIMAEUS BLADE!_**"

"**_DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!_**"

All the attacks struck Kujiko with brute force and it seemed that the flames had done the mutant in. However, much to their horrified dismay, Kujiko charged through the flames without so much as a scratch. He ran directly at Gallantmon and slammed against him so hard that he knocked the shield out of the knight's grasp. The Royal Knight fell back and slammed hard against the concrete. He then smashed his fists into the ground and uplifted the concrete up to flip Kaiser Greymon right off his feet. The mega-level digimon landed hard face first while losing his sword in the process.

"You don't need this," Kujiko snorted, picking up Kaiser Greymon's sword and breaking it in half with his bare hands.

"Takuya! Guilmon!" Suzakato cried out, horrified.

"We didn't even put a scratch on him!" Yugi shouted. "This is not looking good!"

Yugi couldn't be any more correct. These elite soldiers were holding the digimon and warriors back with an array of deadly plasma blasts. Seirika was forced to stay in mid-air and held up her trident to release a bolt of lightning down at the army of alien soldiers.

"**_THUNDER TRIDENT FURY!_**"

"Thanks, Rika!" Jet Silphymon said, looking up at the airborne warrior.

"Takato! You and the others have to go stop Ghidorah!" Youkai Inumon called out.

"Yeah, but you guys look like you'll need help!" Suzakato exclaimed.

-

Inside the simulation room, Ghidorah observed the portal leading to the Digital World. A malevolent grin crossed the villain's face as he observed the control panels. This technology was easy to understand considering the advanced tech and weaponry at the Rajitas' disposal. He put his hand through the portal and smirked.

"Yes, it's all good. We can cross over into this 'Digital World' without any problems. Now to gather all the troops I will need to venture into this uncharted territory. There's simply no telling whether there will be obstacles in the way."

"Oh, believe me. There's going to be more obstacles even in the real world!"

As soon as he overheard Suzakato's voice, he did not even bother to face the warrior and merely grunted out of annoyance.

"So, I see you managed to escape the fray, child."

"You're not crossing over to the Digital World and we will see to it!"

"Oh, and who's we?"

"That would be us, freak!" a pair of more voices responded at once.

Entering the room to assist Suzakato were Seirika, Henbu, Himakko, Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon, Kaiser Greymon, an injured Gallantmon and Yugi.

"I see you brought some friends to assist you, wielder of Suzaku," Ghidorah said, facing the group. "You are all a talented bunch but what makes you think you're even in my league? I've conquered worlds and defeated the legendary Moon Princess. You are all insects to me!"

"You know we dealt with an enemy who was exactly like you recently. He said the same exact thing, well, except for the conquering worlds part," Youkai Inumon said.

"But we're not going to let you enter the Digital World! You fight us here on Earth!" Kaiser Greymon demanded, holding his side and gripping his sword.

"Now come and get some, you monster," Gallantmon growled, his eyes narrowing. "Anyone who hurts Sailor Moon is no friend of mine."

"Well, it's a shame I killed the bitch and feasted on her blood," the villain snickered, licking his lips.

"This guy disgusts me," Seirika growled, glaring at the warlord.

"For hurting my teacher's friend, I'm going to put an end to you! NOW EAT THIS!" Suzakato roared out, flying straight at the warlord.

"TAKATO!" Himakko called out.

"C'mon and get me boy," Ghidorah chuckled, standing his ground.

As Suzakato came closer, he stopped directly in front of Ghidorah and slammed flame-coated fists into his gut. The blows did not even harm the villain and this forced Suzakato to deliver punishing blows all over Ghidorah.

"So, are you trying to hurt me or amuse me? This is getting boring."

Within a split second later, Ghidorah casually slapped Suzakato aside. The boy was sent rolling across the ground. However, he did not give up and jumped back to his feet. He turned and watched his friends preparing for a triple-team assault.

"So, now you three want to play? Fine then, try to impress me!"

Seirika, Henbu and Himakko split across at three different angles. Ghidorah was standing at the center.

"C'mon, goggle head!" Seirika called out to the flame warrior. "We're going to need your help on this!"

"I'm on my way!" Suzakato responded, dashing across to complete a square formation around the villain.

"Let him have it!" Yugi cried out.

"Remember, we'll attack as soon as they finish," Kaiser Greymon reminded the others.

"All right, guys, let's make this count!" Henbu exclaimed, racing across and summoned a turtle-like shield.

The earth warrior slammed the shield against Ghidorah's face and flipped back. He gasped as the shield smash did nothing to even make Ghidorah flinch.

Himakko waved his hands over what appeared to be a pile of metallic poles. He directed them towards Ghidorah using his magnetic wave powers. At the rate the poles were now traveling, they would easily impale through anything. However, as the poles came closer, they merely bounced off Ghidorah's body. This caught everyone, including Himakko, by surprise. Himakko took a chance and unsheathed his claws. He lunged directly for Ghidorah and slashed at him with his claws.

"**_STEEL SWIPE!_**"

Then, it had just occurred to Himakko. The claws did no damage to Ghidorah's skin. Not even a single scratch inflicted on his skin. The villain looked down at Himakko and quickly backhanded him away.

"No! Himakko! Oh, that does it, you bastard!" Seirika cursed, flying directly at the warlord.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon called out to her Tamer.

Holding out her trident, Seirika released a powerful streak of lightning and directed it towards Ghidorah.

"**_THUNDER TRIDENT FURY!_**"

The lightning attack struck Ghidorah with extreme force but still not enough to attract his attention. Seirika exerted more voltage into her electrical attack. Nothing seemed to work.

"He's not even fazed! Just what is this guy think he is!"

"Stand back!" Suzakato ordered, putting his hands out in front. "**_FIREPALM BLAST!_**"

The flame warrior unleashed a powerful fiery wave, which engulfed the warlord completely. Then, he had an idea.

"Rika! Wind!"

"Right! Coming right up!" Seirika stated, summoning a powerful gust of wind across.

That wind spun quickly into a funnel and mixed in with the flames. This in turn formed a fiery tornado attack to engulf the villain. Seirika and Suzakato concentrated directly on the villain.

"They've got him!" Youkai Inumon cheered.

"No! You're not even looking closely!" Sakuyamon gasped out. "Rika! Takato! Move away!"

As soon as they overheard Sakuyamon's warning, the alien warlord came dashing out of the flaming tornado. Once again showing his insane toughness, Ghidorah came out with no burn marks or scathes on his body. He backhanded both children away. Suzakato and Seirika were sent flying across opposite sides.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon called out, flying across to tend to her Tamer.

"Takato!" Gallantmon exclaimed, rushing over to Suzakato.

"I don't think so," Ghidorah scoffed, shooting a pair of green beams out of his eyes.

These beams zigzagged across the room and separated at once. One beam knocked Sakuyamon back and laid her out unconscious. Gallantmon was struck by the other beam and knocked unconscious, as well.

"Sakuyamon! No! You monster!" Youkai Inumon roared, leaping across and preparing to release his Dark Flame Hound.

Ghidorah blitzed directly at Youkai Inumon and slammed a knee into his chest. The force of the blow caused Youkai Inumon to crumple on the ground and roll over. Kaiser Greymon and Yugi were the last ones standing. They attacked Ghidorah with last-desperation efforts. The warlord slammed his tail against Kaiser Greymon to throw him off his feet. Yugi was dealt with a backhand blow.

In less than a minute, Ghidorah had managed to effortlessly take out the team. They didn't land a single hit nor register with their attacks. Scoffing, Ghidorah looked across the room over his defeated foes.

"Annoyances. Just like the Sailor Senshi, you have proven to be nothing more than pests," Ghidorah remarked, his eyes flashing green. "Now to transport you somewhere far from this section and to make sure you are no bother. Do not worry, your friends will also be joining you, too."

With that said, the warlord's eyes flashed once again and shot across a multitude of beams. The heroes didn't even know what had occurred next as they all vanished out of the room in an instant. Only Ghidorah remained with a satisfactory smile.

"That takes care of the insects."

-

Meanwhile, outside the Kaiba Corp building, Kujiko and the Mercenary Guardians were the only warriors standing. The heroes were all gone from sight just like Suzakato and company.

"They're gone, General Kujiko!" one of the many Guardians called out.

"Yeah, Ghidorah teleport them elsewhere to make sure they no problem to us," Kujiko responded, looking up at the top levels of Kaiba Corp. "Follow me, soldiers. We join Lord Ghidorah!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers responded at once.

The soldiers levitated directly towards the top level to meet directly with Kaiser Ghidorah. Their task would be to accompany the warlord directly through the portal leading to the Digital World. To make matters even worse, the Rajita mother ship descended slowly above the top of Kaiba Corp. It became apparent that Kaiba Corp would become the new temporary Rajita main stronghold on earth.

-

Turning around to find Kujiko and the Mercenary Guardians marching landing inside, Ghidorah smiled to his soldiers and pointed to the portal. The soldiers stood in line formation with their general standing at center. He gave a salute to his superior.

"Do you see this, Kujiko? It's the portal that shall lead us to this new world. The pitiful monkeys were stupid enough to have left their pet project like this for others to use. Soldiers, we are about to embark on the journey to a whole new world, the likes of which we have never seen. There is no telling what obstacles will dare come our way but nothing will deny us our destiny to conquer this new world."

"Me lord, will we be summoning more legions to help occupy new world?"

"Yes, General Kujiko, we will require everyone's help. I want the other three generals to be contacted within the next twenty-four hours. I understand Kuiiza is working with our new super soldier experiments and Nagah has yet to regain her self-composure, but have Morpheous join us immediately."

"Yes, me lord."

"Now, my Rajita soldiers, let us embark on our great journey to a new frontier, another world to conquer under our name!"

Hollering out at once and chanting their warlord's name, the legions raised their fists and started walking through the portal. Kujiko and Ghidorah stood at the sides to allow the Guardians through.

"This is a historical day, me lord," the brute said, facing the warlord.

"Indeed it is, General Kujiko. We've taken care of the insects and they should not get in our way. It will only be a matter of time before more of your fellow generals come with more troops to send to aid the Mercenary Guardians."

"Me hope Nagah can regain her true personality."

"Give it another hour, Kujiko. I feel she is strong enough to overcome this personality and will be back to her true, heartless self in no time," Ghidorah reassured his general. "Now we have assumed control of this building and thus shall be our new temporary stronghold."

"Very good, my lord."

"It will be another day before this whole human world is under my rule and this new world will be claimed in two days tops."

"You have plenty confidence, Lord Ghidorah."

"As I should, my general. Come, it is time."

With that said, the general and the warlord passed through the portal. At long last, the Rajita forces were embarking on their first journey into the frontiers of the Digital World. Unbeknownst to the Sovereigns and every major digimon lord, they were not expecting a surprise invasion by a threat greater than the D-Reaper, Lucemon and Pharaohmon.

* * *

**Tokyo Bridge Area/2:58 AM**

As the heroes found themselves in Tokyo Bridge, they stopped to wonder what had transported them. The other Legendary Warriors, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Mega Gargomon rushed over to their fallen comrades.

"Oh no! Yug!" Joey cried out, kneeling beside his friend.

"Henry! Oh man!" Mega Gargomon kneeled down and scooped his partner in his arms.

"Takuya!" the other Legendary Warriors exclaimed at once.

"Yugi! You guys look like you got the snot beaten out of you!" Tea kneeled over to embrace her semi-conscious friend.

"Ghidorah... He's too powerful..." Yugi managed to mutter, grasping his side.

"Damn... I've never felt anything so painful in my life," Suzakato muttered, coughing.

"Our digimon are out of it though," Seirika winced, crawling over to Sakuyamon.

"That son of a bitch had to teleport us out of there!" Himakko cursed, sitting beside Youkai Inumon. "That and he cheap shots our digimon with beams!"

"Luckily we weren't vaporized or anything of that sort," Suzakato said.

Jet Silphymon kneeled beside Kaiser Greymon and attempted to help him regain consciousness.

"Takuya, can you hear me? Oh, this is bad, you guys," the Warrior of Wind sighed. "I can't believe we were taken out of the fight just like that!"

"Some creep that Ghidorah is!" Rhino Kabuterimon shouted angrily.

"We didn't even get a shot at that monster ourselves," Magna Garurumon scoffed.

"No, believe me, guys," Himakko spoke up. "Even if you all occupied us, we still wouldn't have a chance. This monster is on a higher scale of power."

"No joke. This guy definitely has to be packing more power than Pharaohmon could even dream of. Our attacks didn't even scratch him! He merely slapped us aside like we were wimps," Seirika explained.

"Now, the Digital World is in danger," Joey growled, smashing his fist into the ground.

"If Kaiba's project wasn't bad enough, Ghidorah and his army entering the Digital World is only going to bring forth catastrophic results. I shudder to think what he'll do to our digimon friends," Duke said, shaking his head.

"We have to somehow get back there," Suzakato stated, sitting up and looking out towards Tokyo city.

"Takato, you guys really need to recover," Tristan suggested.

"Yeah, I mean you guys took a beating from that creep," Tea agreed. "We need to sit this one out, find a safe place and get you guys to rest."

"Not as long as Ghidorah's men are patrolling the city. Let's face it, Earth is going to be another conquered planet. I can't believe this is happening," Suzakato said, sighing deeply. "But even so, I won't give up. Nothing is going to keep me down! Sailor Moon is counting on us to save her soul! Plus, I don't want to let Sailor Mars down!"

"I'm with you, goggle head," Seirika nodded.

"Same here, buddy," Himakko said, smirking.

"Don't count me out either," Henbu called out from Mega Gargomon's towering presence.

"Count us in!" Yugi proclaimed.

"Us, too!" exclaimed the Legendary Warriors, sans an unconscious Kaiser Greymon.

Looking out into the city, Suzakato saw the Rajita mother ship starting to levitate over Kaiba Corp. It was far off in the distance but the boy could easily see it. Despite the overwhelming odds and a powerful warlord, the goggle boy was determined not to give up.

"_This isn't over, Kaiser Ghidorah! Not by a long shot!" _Suzakato thought, his eyes flaring up.

* * *

**Shibuya District/Hachiko Square/2:59 AM**

A brigade of Foxzards, Bio-Vivians and Draconian Guardians were on patrol. Their assignments were to search for any bystanders and 'vermin.' Thus far, nothing has come about that was even caught the Rajita soldiers' attention.

A Foxzard picked up a piece of rotten fish off the ground and swallowed it whole. He showed no disgust for the fish meal despite being left out on the street. The Draconian Guardians kept an eye on their heat-sensor radars in search for any humans.

"This is dull! Why must we be left on patrol when there's no potential victims for us to capture!" a Bio-Vivian grunted out of frustration. "I'm telling you there's no one left for us to apprehend!"

"Keep your trap shut. We were given strict orders to remain in our posts and that's exactly what we're going to do!" a Draconian Guardian retorted, reading his radar. "I'm not picking anything up yet, but there is bound to be a mammal sometime. You simply need to have patience."

"Easier said than done," the hungry Foxzard said, licking his fingers. "That edible morsel was still not enough to satisfy my hunger."

"Touché, we haven't had a good meal in days," another Foxzard nodded in agreement. "The stench these mammals have left is making me nauseated!"

"Suck it up, men! If you want to prove yourselves to the generals, then we will do as we are ordered," another Guardian exclaimed.

Groans from the low-class soldiers were heard upon the Draconian Guardian's statement. They did not want to remain guarding for long but were given specific orders.

Suddenly, the radars from the Guardians were quickly picking up on a heat signal. It was coming from their left direction. They gave a signal to the low-class soldiers and waved their hands in motion.

"We've got ourselves some potential prey! Finally, some action!" one of the Bio-Vivians snickered, loading his plasma rifle.

"You see? Good things come to those who wait," spoke one of the Draconian Guardians. "The signal is coming closer. This should be a piece of cake. Bio-Vivians, you take the left side! Foxzard units, take the right corner! We'll take the distance ahead of us. Now move!"

"Yes, sirs!" the low-level soldiers called out.

With that said, the Rajita soldiers moved out to the direction as ordered. The Draconian Guardian pair walked forward with their plasma rifles in hand. They kept an eye on their heat-sensor radars to trace the signals. They were closer than the Guardians were letting on.

"Keep your eyes peeled."

"Right."

As the Guardians continued walking along, they were stepping across what appeared to be a large puddle in the middle of nowhere. This seemed strange because it hadn't rained for the past day or so. They stopped at the center.

"Hey, the signal just suddenly died."

"You're right, but the target was here just a second ago! How could this be possible? All of the mammals we've hunted couldn't outrun our heat-sensors. We would have found this one by now."

"I don't know, but I don't like this. Nonetheless, we have to stay on our guard."

"Right! We won't let this one get away!"

Just as the Guardians walked across, the puddle started to 'move' on its own. In fact, it streamlined and slowly materialized. It stood erected and slowly morphed into human form. First eyes followed by the detailed textures, the eyes, hair and an outfit that appeared similar to one of the Valkyries. In fact, the 'figure' assumed the form of Valkyrie Sailor Neptune. Her eyes hardened into a cold stare as she reached for her dagger. Using quick reflexes, Neptune unsheathed her dagger and slit one of the Draconian Guardians' throat. The Rajita stopped dead cold as a cut formed across his neck with ooze dripping out. The other Guardian took notice of this and ran by his side.

"What happened!"

Then, he noticed the radar picking up a heat signal. It was coming from behind him. As he turned around, he found no one in sight. He brought his plasma rifle forward and fired several shots around his surroundings. While the Rajita was firing madly, Valkyrie Sailor Neptune levitated above him with her wings sprouted from her back.

"Come on out! Come out! Whoever you are!" the Guardian roared out, firing madly.

Sighing to herself, Neptune phased out and reappeared in front of the Guardian. The Rajita was caught off guard and jumped back. Neptune faced him with a serious glare. The Guardian fired off a shot from his plasma rifle directly for the Senshi.

"So, you're one of the Sailor Senshi! I'll eliminate you in the name of Kaiser Ghidorah!"

Raising her right arm up, she deflected the shots using the armored bracelet. This surprised the Rajita as he watched his shots being deflected.

"How is this possible!"

Sailor Neptune merely dropped her arms and quickly ran towards him. The Rajita didn't get any chance to react and was knocked right of his feet with a leg sweep executed by the female. Neptune dropped down and grabbed the Guardian. She lifted him up by his neck and tossed him aside. The alien managed to land on his feet and pulled out a light saber out of right waist. Instantly turning around to face his enemy, the Valkyrie warrior was nowhere to be found. He remained still and listened for any movement. Nothing. It was all quiet. He looked down at his fallen partner and no longer picked up any life readings from him.

"Where are you...? Damn wench. Even with new powers, you cannot hope to defeat us!"

Just as he held a tight grip on his light saber, he noticed a cut on his left arm.

"How did I get this cut? I don't seem to recall receiving any wound from that wench! Where are you!"

Just then, the mutant stopped as he felt his body stiffen. Suddenly, water emerged from out of his mouth, eyes and nose. His body quickly started to inflate like a balloon with more water leaking out. Veins popped out from out of his body and exploded at once with water. The Guardian gurgled out as more water leaked out of his mouth. Then, with his body widening further, the mutant exploded altogether with a large body mass of water splashing on the ground. The remains of the Rajita were left on the ground and the massive water puddle materialized into a 'human form.' The watery figure finally assumed the form of Valkyrie Sailor Neptune. She stood over the mutant's remains with her dagger in her right hand.

With that said, she quickly phased out of sight and left her two victims for dead. She instantly reappeared on top of a light post and closed her eyes. The spirit of a seahorse appeared and gave her a nod of approval. It was turquoise in coloration with yellow eyes and the astrological Neptune symbol on its forehead.

"_Nicely done, Princess Neptune. Though, you could have done a cleaner job with the enemy kills."_

"_That's just as clean as I'll get. Now, I've got to wonder how Uranus is handling herself. Heh, I'll bet she's having a blast with her new powers."_

-

On the other side of the district, the Bio-Vivians dispatched earlier were on the hunt for potential escapees to capture. The aliens scanned their surroundings and picked up no heat readings. They stopped at the center.

That is when the winds around them started to get strong. The Rajita crowded together and immediately picked up on a life reading. It was within their range but they have yet to find anything.

Suddenly, they stopped and caught glimpse of shadowy figure. They immediately aimed their plasma rifles and fired at the figure at once. However, the shadowy presence blitzed across faster than the wind and disappeared in a flash.

"Where did it go!" one of the Bio-Vivians exclaimed, pointing his plasma rifle above his head.

"Stand your ground! We'll be sure to come across it again!"

However, the figure was not going to waste any time with these low-level soldiers. A strong gust of wind blew across the soldiers and in an instant their plasma rifles were gone. They stood with confused looks. Suddenly, much to their alarm, the winds around them started to move at a quick velocity and spun around the soldiers. The Rajita were caught within the funnel and found themselves spinning.

Looking on from a building corner was Valkyrie Sailor Uranus. She uncrossed her arms and pulled out her Space Blaster Sword. She flew inside her funnel and spun along with the funnel. The soldiers watched Sailor Uranus splashing across using her sword. In the process, she released razor-edged projectiles. The blades each sliced through the soldiers one by one. Their screams echoed out as parts of their body were sliced a part by Uranus' attacks.

Calling off her wind tornado, Valkyrie Sailor Uranus remained levitating with wings spread across the back. She looked down at the sliced remains of their enemies. Much like Neptune before her, she maintained a cold glare. She threw her cloak over herself and disappeared like a gust of wind.

Reappearing on top of a building ledge, Sailor Uranus scanned her entire viewing of the city section. There were plenty of more enemies to go by and she would not hesitate to destroy any Rajita she confronts. Her objective to eliminate the enemy with any means necessary and save Usagi.

Appearing by her side was the ghostly presence of a yellow griffin. It stood beside Uranus and rested it's head by her side.

"_Well done, Uranus. You have only managed to tap into a small percentage of your new Valkyrie powers. There is nothing that will stop us."_

"_Yes, you're right. Nothing will stop us from destroying every enemy that comes our way. It doesn't matter who they are. We will triumph in the end. I have to say that I could get used to these powers. It's going to be neat to demonstrate all of my new powers. Neptune must be enjoying herself, too."_

-

Within another section of the district, a large brigade consisting of Foxzard gunners and Bio-Vivians were standing guard. Accompanying these soldiers were at least seven stationary, black-armored gun turrets. A cyborg was stationed in each vehicle. Each vehicle carried a cannon which fires plasma blasts capable of taking out a city block. The firing capabilities are quick but the vehicle's maneuverability is rather slow.

Just as one of the Bio-Vivians dropped his guard, a firefly landed on his shoulder. He took notice of the tiny insect and examined it. However, there was not only one firefly but a horde of them. They scattered across the Rajita guarding post.

"What are these flies doing here!" a Foxzard wondered, shooting at the insects with a beam rifle.

"I don't know but they becoming a nuisance!" a Bio-Vivian growled, slashing across using claws.

"We don't have time to be dealing with little pests!" another Foxzard shouted.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to my friends," a female's voice called out.

"Who speaks? Identify yourself!" a Bio-Vivian demanded.

"Well, first you will need to find me but I already where you are! In fact, I'm right behind you."

As soon she said this, the Rajita soldiers quickly turned to find Valkyrie Sailor Saturn. She sat on top of one of the stationed turret vehicles. In her right hand was her Reaper Scythe and the other was the head of a cyborg. Her face was twisted with a cold stare and showed no remorse for the enemy she had killed. The soldiers were ready and aimed their plasma weapons at the Senshi.

"Sailor wench! You dare show yourself! There is only one of you and a brigade of our forces!" one of the Bio-Vivians hissed angrily.

"With my new powers, I can defeat your whole brigade by myself," Saturn retorted, dropping the cyborg's head and standing on top of the vehicle. "For threatening to hurt my little friends, I will see to it you are sent to the after life. I, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, have spoken."

As soon as she made her threat, the soldiers laughed hysterically together. Saturn saw no humor in this and remained calm. The soldiers pointed their plasma rifles at the Senshi.

"I'm sorry but we don't take you seriously! You send us to our deaths? We'd like to see you try, little one!" a Foxzard laughed, readying his weapon.

"It will be us who kills you! Lord Ghidorah will reward us greatly for bringing your corpse to the ship!" a Bio-Vivian stated promptly.

Sighing to herself, Sailor Saturn gripped one end of her Reaper Scythe. Her eyes flashed an eerie, yellow aura that would scare even the most courageous of men. She hummed a haunting song to herself and jumped off the vehicle. An intense violet aura covered her. One of the Bio-Vivians charged ahead and prepared to aim fire. However, Saturn remained calm in composure and walked across. The alien jumped across and fired shots from his plasma rifle. Much to his dismay, they dissipated against the girl's intense aura. He took another chance and fired more shots. They were canceled against the aura. The soldier angrily jumped out to attack Saturn but then was instantly turned into a pile of bones.

The soldiers were horrified by what had happened to their own man. It all happened within an instant but the aura had somehow burned his flesh off in less than a second.

"Impossible!" a Foxzard exclaimed, his mouth dropping.

"I... I didn't think it was possible for the Senshi to gain new powers," a Bio-Vivian stuttered, quivering in shock.

"I told you not to underestimate us, monsters. You only brought this upon yourselves for hurting our planet. But, most importantly, you took away our Moon Princess. Your crimes will not go unpunished!"

Sailor Saturn twirled her Reaper Scythe overhead and pointed it directly at the soldiers. However, before even considering to attack, the blade absorbed what appeared to be the soul of the slain Bio-Vivian. In fact, there were many souls collected inside Saturn's weapon.

The soldiers were backing away. The other cyborgs immediately aimed the turrets at Saturn and fired plasma blasts out of the cannons. They did nothing but dissipate against her aura. Saturn remained unscathed and directly pointed her scythe. The soldiers caught a glimpse of souls from their slain men.

"I had slain some of your own soldiers before I arrived here. It only took me half a minute to do away with one of your brigades. I'm wasting my time here. It will take me another few seconds and you will all be resting in peace. I, the Shinigami Senshi, have spoken."

Before the soldiers even had a chance to attack, Valkyrie Sailor Saturn unleashed a massive beam from out of her scythe, using the souls of the dead Rajita soldiers to crush the brigade. The soldiers screamed out as they were on the receiving end of the beam. The vehicles were quickly vaporized under the devastating attack. From a far off point of view, a massive column of violet light engulfed nearly one city block.

As the beam's light died down, the vehicles and the soldiers were all gone from sight. The city block was turned completely into rubble with a post-apocalyptic like background. Valkyrie Sailor Saturn stood at the center with no scratches on her armor. Her eyes turned to normal and a pair of black, angelic wings spread across her back. Most surprising of all, the girl displayed no signs of fatigue after unleashing the powerful attack. Saturn held her scythe overhead and collected the souls of the slain Rajita brigade.

"Your fates have been sealed, warriors of darkness. The punishment for your crimes is death."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a horse trotting towards her. She turned to find a skeletal horse appearing from out of an alleyway. The horse appeared to have a frightening presence with black armor covering sections of its body and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The horse approached Saturn and bowed his head to the Shinigami Senshi.

"_Splendid work, Princess Saturn. Those evil souls will come to good use against the enemy. You no doubt have lived up to your reputation as the Shinigami Senshi. Hotaru, we will work well together."_

"_Thank you, my spirit beast. There are even more evil souls to collect and silence shall be brought to those who have interrupted mankind's peace."_

-

Far off from where Saturn had attacked, numerous Draconian Guardians stood on guard near the Tokyo Tower area. They quickly received a message through their PDA communicators about sightings of massive energy signals. This no doubt came from the sites Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune attacked earlier. The Guardians informed each other about the drastic situation and quickly started to move out.

Suddenly, it seemed like time itself stopped around them.

"What is going on! Why can't we move!" a Guardian hissed out angrily, attempting to move his limbs.

"Major! What in Leviathan's name is going on here!"

"I have stopped time momentarily so I can take advantage of you cowards."

Once they caught recognition of the voice, they looked ahead to find Valkyrie Sailor Pluto. She held her new Keyblade overhead and channeled mystic energy through the Garnet Orb attached at the key's tip. She had cast a time stop technique, which she had previously been forbidden from using. However, her new Valkyrie powers have allowed her to use the technique for a limited time. However, it would also sap away her energy and require her to conserve her time powers for twenty-four hours.

"Wench! Release us!" one of the Rajita soldiers hissed out.

"I'm afraid I can't release you after what your lord has done. For taking away the queen of our future, I will make sure to erase you from this time line forever myself!"

With that said, Pluto blitzed across faster than the eye could see. Half a second passed and Pluto already slammed her Keyblade through one frozen soldier. She pushed her weapon through his torso and unleashed a powerful mystical orb. This in turn vaporized the alien into ashes. Then, she once again blitzed and leaped overhead another soldier. This time she used the key end to decapitate another Guardian. The other Rajitas were left attempting to retreat but they were too slow to even manage it. Pluto simply blitzed through them. As Pluto reappeared on one end, there were gaping holes through the soldiers' chests. Blood exploded from out of the wounds and each body slowly plopped to the ground.

Holding her Keyblade, Pluto chanted to herself and wings spread across her back. She ascended up to the altitude of the tallest structure of the city and scanned the city. Appearing beside her was a gray wolf. It's face appeared gentle while looking up at the Time Guardian.

"_Guardian of Time, shall we make our next move?"_

"_I shouldn't be able to use my Time Stop. It's forbidden."_

"_Aye, but we are one together, Setsuna-san. I will protect you."_

"_Thank you. You remind me so much of Okami. I wish to save him for his family, including for his dearest son, Aoshi."_

"_Do not worry. As long as we work together, we can accomplish anything. I will not let you down, Setsuna-san."_

"_I know you won't, guardian beast. Now, let us eliminate the rest of the Rajita vermin and help to restore the future. Small Lady, I will bring back Usagi!"_

As soon as Pluto made her declaration, the wolf vanished. The Valkyrie warrior spread her wings across her back. In a split second, she vanished out of the area and flew across another section of the entire Tokyo city. Her next designated site would be within the Shinjuku area and it would only take her at least half a second to get there.

-

Several brigades of Draconian Guardians and Rajita colonels were patrolling the Shinjuku Bridge area. They hadn't found any humans for potential souls to collect. Rather they have been on guard patrol for the past few hours. Two stationary units were parked at the center with barriers erected to protect them. They had been alerted about the Sailor Senshi destroying brigades from the Shibuya district.

"Good, there will be no way they will penetrate through our barriers. We've prepped ourselves well, men," a Draconian Guardian said, checking the barriers.

"They can't penetrate the power coming from our stones," another Guardian stated, holding a green stone.

"Hey, is it just me or has it gotten chilly?" a creature similar to Brutus asked.

"What does it matter? We can adapt to any harsh conditions," a Draconian Guardian replied, shrugging. "It shouldn't bother us."

The surroundings became colder and the winds were becoming chilly. Then, the Rajita noticed shards of ice popping through the concrete. These shards of ice then shot across at once and shattered into dagger-like icicles. Shooting out in hordes, the icicles stabbed through the unsuspecting Rajita soldiers. Loud piercing of flesh and screams were overheard. Numerous soldiers were plopping to the ground with icicles impaled through their chests, torsos and heads. There was even one that had many icicles stabbed all around his face. Then, in an instant, the soldiers felt their bodies freeze from the inside out. One by one, the soldiers were instantly put into stasis and turned into ice sculptures.

Those soldiers that remained inside their barriers were horrified. However, they were protected inside the barriers and would not find themselves harmed. Well, that is until...

_**SHITCK!**_

Massive blocks of ice erupted from underneath the ground inside the barriers. The remaining soldiers looked down and were immediately impaled by ice spears. The stationed carriers were also impaled and instantly turned into blocks of ice as freezing ice winds surrounded the interior of the barrier. The aliens couldn't hope to escape and were turned into ice statues.

Levitating out from a hole in the ground was Valkyrie Sailor Sedna. Her hands were generating a ice-blue hue and wings spread behind her back. An ice blue aura intensely glowed around the girl's form.

"There that should keep you boys on ice," the teenager coolly stated, her eyes glowing a light blue aura.

Suddenly, a massive horde of Brutus creatures armed with plasma cannons were charging her direction. She turned to face them with a calm gesture and a smile crossed her face.

"So you boys want take a shot at me? Heh, well, be my guest. I won't even move an inch. How's that for a free shot?"

Taking her up on the challenge, the fleet let loose an array of plasma laser shots out of their cannons. They all directly hit Sailor Sedna head on. She erected no barrier to protect herself but the blasts did no damage to her Valkyrie form. She looked bored and even yawned while the shots continued coming her direction.

She placed her hands on her hips and merely nodded in her in disappointment.

"C'mon, is that really the best you've got? Surely, you guys can do better than this?"

"Our plasma cannons aren't even fazing her!" a Brutus monster roared out, desperately dropping his weapon.

"Well, since, you can't provide me with any entertainment. I guess I'll just have to entertain myself then. Ready, boys?"

With that said, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna descended. The Brutus soldiers charged ahead to prepare to attack but Sedna simply walked towards them without any regard. Before they can lift their plasma rifles to fire first shots, Sailor Sedna blitzed around them so fast that numerous after images were surrounding the beasts. This managed to confuse the aliens as they randomly opened fire against the after images. They only managed blast at their surroundings rather than Sedna herself.

In fact, the real Sedna was levitating above them. She clasped her hands together and threw down a gust of ice directly on her enemies. An ice dome formed over the Brutus monster and encased them. Sedna pulled out her dagger and threw it across at the ice dome. As soon as the blade tipped the ice surface, it caused the roof to shatter and allow numerous icicles to impale the Brutus monsters. Sedna calmly walked away leaving the Rajita beasts frozen.

Following along beside the girl was the spirit of a polar bear. It faced Sedna and communicated with her telepathically.

"_That'll show those foul beasts, Sedna. You're only beginning to realize your new Valkyrie powers. I will serve as your guide and I hope you will come to accept me."_

"_Of course, but I still have many things to learn about my responsibilities as a Sailor Senshi. I just hope Rei-san and the others are faring better."_

"_I'm sure they are, Sedna. Now, let us find our comrades."_

"_Yes."_

-

Numerous soldiers were hacked through by a blade-like projectile. Their Orichalcos shields were quickly sliced open by these projectiles. Standing far off from the piles of Rajita bodies was Kuwabara. In his right hand was his new Dimension Sword.

"Feh, that'll show you punks," Kuwabara snorted, holding his powerful spirit sword. "Wow, to think I can bring down these barriers. I know Ghidorah has to be pissing himself, scared at my new power. You hear that, you bastard? We're coming for you!"

Just then, he sensed the spirit ki locations of the Valkyrie Senshi. They were all spread across Tokyo and even he had a difficult time keeping up with them.

"Wow, those girls are something else! I can barely manage to follow their presence! Ok, this one is coming from Sailor Pluto. I wonder where she's heading off to?"

-

On the southern edge of Shinjuku is the Shinanomachi area, specifically where the National Stadium and Meiji-Jingu Stadiums are located. Numerous hovercraft units were circling above the stadiums with searchlights activated.

Bio-Vivians and Foxzards were marching across the streets in masses. They stopped once a lightning blitz streaked across several blocks ahead of them. They stopped and remained poised with their rifles ready.

Unfortunately, it did not take long for the lightning blitz to run THROUGH the hordes at once. A whole line formation was taken out within a split second with their bodies lying on the ground. They were also left electrocuted and convulsing violently. Suddenly, a loud sonic boom effect echoed from the background and the same lightning blitz ran through another army horde.

The perpetrator behind this lightning blitz stopped and revealed to be Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter. The brunette turned around as her body streaked with electricity. Her eyes flashed a green aura. Taking notice of the female, they started backing away.

"Don't want any more of me? Hell, I don't blame you. You just saw what I did to your boys," Sailor Jupiter said, calmly. "But, I'm not letting you punks off the hook that easily. Not after what your bastard of a boss did to my best friend! This one's for Usagi-chan!"

With that said, Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter slammed her right fist through the ground and unleashed a trail of electricity. The soldiers were struck by the electric attack exploded under the high voltage. More surprisingly was the size of the depression Jupiter left behind using only her right fist. Her eyes widened at the size of the crater, which appeared to be at least between 150 and 200 feet.

"Daaaaaamn! Can't believe I just did that!" Sailor Jupiter remarked, sweat dropping. "I better watch it! Can't believe I have that kind of strength."

Looking up, she noticed the hovercraft units coming towards her. They fired off shots using cannons. Jupiter merely toyed with them and sidestepped each of their shots.

"You guys are sure giving me a workout here!" Jupiter shouted, easily blitzing the shots. "Anyway, you're already boring me. How about we add a little excitement?"

The brunette leaped out of the crater and jumped up with her right fist extended out. Her hands streaked with intense electric bolts and materialized into cat-like claws on her hands. Landing on top of one hovercraft, Jupiter used her new strength and claws to rip open the top with ease. Inside, a Bio-Vivian looked up and was struck in the head by one of Jupiter's electric bolts. Then, she allowed the hovercraft to plummet to the ground below and leaped off. She gracefully landed on her feet and faced another hovercraft. She quickly blitzed through the hovercraft and TORE through it. Moving out from one side to the other, the Valkyrie warrior turned and watched the hovercraft explode in the background.

"Kick ass! I'm going to have to get used to this new power. I would say my motivation to save my friend is enough to push me beyond my limits. Who's to say?"

"_I would, Princess Jupiter."_

Walking from out of a bush was the spiritual form of a cheetah. It walked beside Sailor Jupiter and rubbed its head against her right leg.

"_Pleased to meet you. I am your spirit animal."_

"_Yeah, the cheetah. Looks like you and I are partners. Thanks for these new powers but why give me new physical strength?"_

"_Well, you are physically the strongest one of the Sailor Senshi. Aren't you?"_

"_Well, I have manhandled guys ten times my size. So, it's no surprise but I love this combo is speed and power."_

"_With me, you have the potential to reach higher altitudes of speed and higher level of strength. Your new powers are still somewhat latent, but I can help bring out your best, Makoto."_

"_Thanks, pal. Looks like we have ourselves a strong partnership."_

"_Indeed, now let us take out more of these scumbags."_

"_Hell yeah!"_

-

Piles of Rajita bodies were shown to be sliced into pieces. Many had giant roses sticking out of their chests. It was clear this was created by Kurama. The crimson-haired teen walked off and left the piles to fade away into dust. He stopped and felt Jupiter's presence. He gasped out in surprise at the amount of spirit power the Thunder Senshi was releasing with pure brute force.

"This was from Sailor Jupiter! Incredible, I knew these ladies would become powerful, but I never would imagine this. This brute force Jupiter is exerting is monstrous! Is this truly the power of a mid A-class? Yusuke, myself and Hiei are clearly at the same level with Kuwabara being a low A-class. However, they certainly hold an advantage with their speed and powers. There's no doubt we'll be clearing this city before dawn, but I have to wonder whether Ghidorah will taking note of this. Senshi, I advise you learn to control your new powers."

-

A brigade of cyborg units and Draconian Guardians were firing at what appeared to be a blonde-haired figure. It was Valkyrie Sailor Venus. She stood still for one second with her tongue sticking out.

"Nya! Nya! You can't hit me!"

Growing frustrated was a Draconian Colonel. He ran across with a light saber and attempted a slash overhead. His blade did not even come close to slashing Venus. She instantly teleported out of range and appeared on a building ledge. She sat cross-legged and stood up. Then, as an insult to injury, Venus pulled down her Valkyrie bottom part of her outfit and gave them a 'full moon' rear shot.

"How about shooting that? Try and hit that!"

The cyborgs opened fire using their plasma rifles. Venus snickered to herself and instantly teleported out of range again. She appeared levitating over the entire brigade with wings spread across.

"Ha! You guys suck at shooting!" Venus laughed, not realizing that her Valkyrie skirt was not pulled up.

"That wench is toying with us!" a Guardian growled in frustration. "What a vulgar creature she is! At least pull up your dress!"

Realizing this just now, Venus looked down and blushed madly. Her butt was still exposed to all and managed to pull up her Valkyrie skirt to cover up.

"Well, gee, thanks for the reminder," Venus remarked, coughing. "Anyway, I'm done playing with you boys. So, here's a little gift from your friendly neighborhood love goddess!"

The Draconian Colonel tried to sneak attack as he stood perched against a building wall. He remained quiet and aimed to attack Venus with her back turned. The mutant took a chance and aimed forward with his light saber in hand. Suddenly, at the last moment, Venus quickly picked up on the approaching danger and teleported out of the mutant's range. The colonel swiftly landed on the ground and looked up for any whereabouts of the Valkyrie.

"If you had half a brain, I'd turn around," Venus appeared behind the colonel and whispered.

Splashing across with his light saber, he attempted an overhead slash to take her head off. Fortunately, Venus teleported out of contact. The Valkyrie appeared directly in front of the colonel and playfully winked at him.

"Argh! What are you! Some kind of loon!"

"Yeppers! You've just been a contestant on 'Catch Me if You Can!' Thanks for playing again! Better luck next time!'

"Stop taunting me you wench!"

"Man, what a sore loser, but let me make it up to you," the blonde reassured the mutant. "I'll give you a prize for you to remember me by."

Flipping back, Valkyrie Sailor Venus pulled out her dagger. She moved the back handle and dropped a few orange capsules into her mouth. The soldiers aimed fire at her but she easily teleported out of their blasts. Squishing the capsules in her mouth, Venus blew out a few bubbles directly out of her mouth and watched them form into hearts. Crossing her arms forward, Valkyrie Sailor Venus snapped her fingers and sent her hearts directly at the colonel.

"I call these my Heart Bombs! Try to dodge if you can fellas!"

The Rajita soldiers opened fire on the hearts. However, these hearts were moving around in circles and avoided the blasts altogether. The hearts struck the soldiers in place and exploded on contact. These weren't even minor explosions and left small depressions in the ground. The colonel jumped up into mid-air to avoid the final Heart Bomb. Venus teleported out and appeared behind the colonel. Tapping him on the shoulder, the mutant turned and was met with a roundhouse kick to his chin. She teleported out of the heart bomb's range and allowed it to slam against the colonel on impact.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

A massive explosion erupted with a billowing smoke cloud building. Valkyrie Sailor Venus landed gracefully on the ground and smiled at her handiwork. Putting a finger in her mouth, she removed it and poked herself in the butt while making a hissing sound.

"Whoo! Am I hot stuff or what?" Venus spoke out, throwing a 'V' sign.

"_Well, you certainly do love showing off, Princess Venus."_

"_Ha, when it comes to being in the spotlight, you bet I want to show off my goods!"_

Appearing beside the Valkyrie warrior is a yellow unicorn with orange blazing mane across its back. She rubbed her head against Venus and lowered down to allow the Valkyrie to ride on her back.

"_Ah, you're too kind."_

"_I am your guide, Minako. I will take you wherever you need to go and I will take you there."_

"_Sweet! Hey, can you teleport like I can?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Heh, I've always had the urge to teleport to the hottest beaches across the world without having to worry about any passports. Heck, I can just teleport to the grocery store."_

"_Heh, but it's best we use it the teleport technique only for important battles. You have managed to tap into your abilities, but do not go overboard with them."_

"_Right, I got it."_

"_It's important you must realize that. Now, are you ready, Minako? We must find the others."_

"_Just lead the way! Wow, I get my own unicorn!"_

"_We are representatives of purity and love. Together, we are inseparable." _

"_Got that right! Now, let's go and find the other Senshi!"_

-

Cutting a Rajita down in half with his sword, Hiei had killed close to five brigades of soldiers. He licked the blood of the slain aliens off his sword and looked up to see an orange streak of light flying across the skies. This was no doubt Valkyrie Sailor Venus riding on her unicorn.

"To think these ladies have speed on par with my own," Hiei said, observing the streak of light. "No, they're faster. How is that even possible for Sailor Senshi to be faster than me? Damn, and these low-level scum are nothing more than child's play. I want that bastard, Ghidorah!"

Then, he recalled his conversation with Rei from earlier. She had promised to help him rescue Yukina.

"What makes you think you'll live up to your word, woman? I don't need your help!"

As a wounded Bio-Vivian tried a sneak attack, Hiei simply slammed his sword through the mutant without turning around. The mutant gagged and dropped to the ground. The demon took a chance and blitzed across the street. His motivation to save his sister, Yukina, was enough motivation to cut through Ghidorah's forces and to confront the warlord himself. However, he couldn't get Rei and her warm smile out of his mind. He wanted to trust her word but he never felt the need to rely on anyone besides Yusuke's group.

_-_

Finding themselves locked in combat with a blue sea dragon at the Shinjuku Marine Park were numerous Draconian Guardians. The beast was at least twenty-seven feet long and stood at least thirteen feet in eight. It's eyes flashed a yellow hue. The skin of the monster was scaly with a mixture of blue, green and gray colorations. It's hands and feet were equipped with sharp talons. The creature lashed its tail across and swiped away several of the Guardians.

"This monster is far stronger than our men can hold it! Not even our plasma shots are harming it!" one of the soldiers called out.

The sea dragon opened its mouth and snatched up a Draconian. It then used its jaws to snap the mutant in half. The soldiers backed away from the monster and were ready to lure it out of the park. However, this monster was far too smart to consider following them and simply swiped them with its claws. The hordes were all taken out at once by the dragon's clawed hand swipe and left lying for dead. A guardian crawled out from under the piles of bodies and tried to escape out the entrance unnoticed.

Unfortunately for him, the dragon had sniffed out his scent and stood tall over him. The guardian screamed out in horror as the dragon snatched him up with its jaws. It used its jaws to snap another mutant in half. Finding piles of Rajita bodies lying on the ground, the beast roared out triumphantly.

Once each of the bodies vanished into dust clouds, the dragon found itself walking towards a massive Orca tank. It plunged down deep into the tank and swam across with the Orcas. The dragon suddenly began to shrink down and lost all of its draconian features. It assumed the form of a humanoid and swam across elegantly. Then, the human figure leaped out of the tank and landed outside gracefully. The massive dragon was actually Valkyrie Sailor Mercury. She let out a deep sigh and faced the Orca tank.

"I hope you didn't mind me sharing the tank with you. Next time, I'll be sure to ask," Mercury smiled, bowing her head to the Orcas sticking their heads out.

She walked towards the tank and touched each of the three Orcas. Then, she received a telepathic message from her spirit animal. The blue dragon she had assumed the form of was sitting by her side. Only this one was smaller and had a more gentle complexion on its face.

"_I hope that was enough for you, Princess Mercury."_

"_It's a very useful technique. I surely didn't expect to transform into a water dragon that's for sure."_

"_You and I share the same power, Ami. You can transform yourself into any sea creature you wanted to."_

"_Well, I've always wanted to be a dolphin. They're the smartest animals besides human beings. I've always admired such intelligent but magnificent creatures."_

"_Just like you, Ami. You are intelligent and magnificent."_

"_Well, I have to say, that is a lot coming from you."_

"_It's the honest truth. However, we cannot waste time here. Our comrades are calling for us. Kami knows my fellow spirit animals are calling for me."_

"_Yes, I agree. We must go."_

"_I'll provide transportation."_

"_Arigato."_

-

The Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen had already taken out some of the lower class Foxzards. For once, Sailor Star Fighter and Kamen had put aside any differences to cooperate in this battle.

Pointing her finger across, Star Fighter unleashed a focused light blast through a mutant's cranium. Kamen threw several roses across through several cyborgs. The tip of the roses struck their chests and deactivated them in the process.

"That takes care of those creeps," Sailor Star Healer said, kicking a cyborg's head away. "Wish we could take these cyborgs into the trash heap."

"Here I thought it was going to be tough," Sailor Star Maker sighed, observing the city block.

"Surprisingly, we worked well together, Mamoru," Sailor Star Fighter stated, facing Usagi's lover. "Usagi would be very proud of us."

"Yes, she would," the masked man nodded in agreement.

"Wow, I think slight earthquake we just felt was coming from Sailor Jupiter. Man, I have say those girls have completely blown our minds," Star Healer said.

"Looks like they won't be needing our help after all," Star Maker remarked, sighing. "They have improved by a great margin since the last time we left them."

"And they are only bound to become stronger," Star Fighter stated, looking up into the night skies. "They are Usagi's protectors and the Princesses of the Sol System. Ghidorah made the mistake of underestimating them and now he will pay for it."

"Of course and our chances of saving Usagi are better with the Spirit Detectives," the masked man replied. "If this is only a small example of what their new Valkyrie powers can do, then I shudder to think of what happens when they hit their maximum potentials. Their new powers could led to disastrous consequences."

-

Near the Tokyo Metropolitan area, where Hypnos was located, at least six brigades of every low-level and mid-class Rajita soldier arrived to find Valkyrie Sailor Mars. She was simply standing with a calm composure. The sheer numbers did not even intimidate her in any manner. Even hovercrafts soared around the gathering.

"Sailor Soldier! We have you surrounded! You cannot escape us! Surrender yourself and your soul to Lord Ghidorah! You cannot win!" a Draconian Guardian called out.

Upon hearing this warning, the Miko Senshi simply chuckled to herself and opened her eyes, which flashed a fiery aura. Spreading her arms out, a flaming spiral encircled her and gave her the strength to fight what appeared to be impossible odds. Mars pulled out her dagger and channeled her flames through it. Letting out a deafening cry, Mars wielded a flame sword in place of her dagger and took a battle stance. Cracking a small grin, she waved her other hand across and simply motioned to them to attack, as if to say 'bring it'.

"All right, men! Open fire!" the guardian roared out, giving orders to all six brigades to open fire.

As the large army opened fire, at least hundreds of plasma blasts were being launched directly for their designated target. She simply leaped up, spread her wings across her back and flew directly through the plasma blasts. Erecting a flame shield, Mars flew across. The blasts dissipated easily against her flame shield.

"She's coming our way!" a Foxzard screamed out, attempting to flee.

The flame-shielded Sailor Mars slammed through the hovercraft units in an instant. They all exploded on contact with her and left a trail of blazing flames in mid-air. Then, she roared straight up into the heavens. The Rajita hordes looked up into the heavens and no longer found any sightings of the fiery Senshi.

However, before they knew what hit them, the Flame Senshi plummeted down directly at the center where the Rajita hordes were gathered. The impact caused a deep depression in the ground and sent the Rajita soldiers flying all around the city block. Numerous soldiers were caught within the flames and perished. Others were laying across the ground and recovering. Landing gracefully at the center was Valkyrie Sailor Mars. She kneeled with her flame sword and phased out. Some of the Rajita soldiers managed to fight against injuries in attempt to stop the Miko Warrior.

A group of Bio-Vivians emerged from under a pile of rubble and saw Mars with her back turned. They aimed to blast her in last minute desperation. However, before any of them could pull their triggers, they stopped and felt their heads pulsating violently. Mars turned around as her eyes flashed a fiery aura. The aliens dropped down to their knees screaming and their heads inflating. Then, in an instant, one alien's head exploded. The other aliens' heads exploded one by one as brain matter splattered against the concrete. Sailor Mars walked away from the site and let out a deep sigh.

"Consider that payback, Ghidorah. You take away Usagi and I'll slaughter your armies one by one until it's down to you. I promised that I would take your head."

Suddenly, Mars stopped as she heard the fluttering of a bird's wings. She looked up to find a beautiful, fiery red falcon-like bird landing on her right shoulder. The bird communicated with her partner telepathically.

"_Excellent, Princess Mars. You're already getting accustomed to your new powers. You destroyed six brigades of Rajita on your own. You should be proud of yourself."_

"_Yet there are still more of those scaly bastards. It was my desire and motivation to save Usagi that pushed me to do that. I was surprised, myself."_

"_You also have the power of pyro-kinesis. You ignited flames inside their heads. That is only a small example of what you're capable of, but use it wisely. The technique is only effective on those with weak minds. Using it against an individual with a stronger mind and will power like Ghidorah will not work."_

"_I get it. Wow, what a kick-ass power. I never felt this powerful but I have to say I love it. I take it you're my spirit beast."_

"_You would be correct, Rei. I am a phoenix."_

"_Tell me. I need you to answer a question I've been meaning to ask."_

"_What it is?"_

"_Well, do you happen to know anything about that dark phoenix from my visions lately? You know what I'm talking about."_

"_Yes, after we've merged, I obtained your memories. To tell you the truth, I cannot say. I do not know anything about this dark presence or the woman that has been haunting you. I'm sorry I cannot provide you any straight answers, Rei."_

"_It's all right, but thank you. I just wish I knew what I was dealing with. I'm sure we'll find out later after this whole Rajita business is over with. All that matters is getting our loved ones back from that monster, Ghidorah."_

"_And we will, Rei. You can always look to me as your guide. We will work well together."_

"_I know we will. Now, let's go and find the others. I'd like to see how much ground they've managed to cover."_

"_Agreed."_

Jumping up high into mid-air, Valkyrie Sailor Mars scanned her entire surroundings and quickly picked up spirit signals from her fellow Senshi. In an instant, the Valkyrie flew off into the distance with her spirit phoenix following her

_-_

"_**SHOTGUN!"**_

Blowing away numerous Rajita soldiers with his spirit energy, Yusuke had cleaned up a city block of the vermin. He stopped and watched a fiery aura rocketing across the skies. His mouth dropped at the pace Valkyrie Sailor Mars was traveling.

"Holy crap! Was that Rei just now? So that power I felt just a minute ago was all her? Man, I sure don't want to get on her bad side if she can pull that off!"

Rubbing his chin, the teen remembered Kurama informing him about the Senshi being mid A-class fighters.

"Man, to think those girls are in our league, but they still have those crazy ass powers. I surely hope Hiei doesn't consider fighting one of them. He'd be crazy but then again I wouldn't be surprised. Well, that takes care of the trash here. Time to find the other guys."

-

* * *

**Digital World/Region Sector 23-DELTA/3:30 AM**

After their departure from the Amazon Kingdom, Amazoness Swordswoman started leading the group to her Amazon village. It has already been over an hour since then and the Amazoness was having some difficulty getting adjusted to the shifting landscapes. Everything in the Digital World was foreign to her and even her tracking abilities could not help her retrace her direction leading to her village.

Despite that, she would not give up since she has new allies relying on her to unlock the Lights of Victory. Mermaimon, D'Arcmon and Jaguarmon walked alongside the warrior to aid her along the travel. Kazu, Kenta, Phillipe and the other Tamers tagged along behind them with their digimon.

"Hey, Phillipe, so what do you think of the Digital World?" Kenta asked the boy. "Pretty cool?"

"Well, it's different and astonishing," Phillipe replied, smiling, "but I just never took into account that digimon and duel monsters would share the same world."

"Well, naturally, the duel monsters aren't supposed to be here," Jaarin stated.

"No, they definitely don't belong here. So, how did they get here?" Felinismon wondered. "Did some kind of rift between worlds occur?"

"I think my daddy would know about this?" Suzie spoke up. "He probably knows about all this stuff."

"Yeah, that'd be something Mr. Wong would know a lot about," Kazu nodded. "In any case, I find it cool to know that duel monsters are real just like digimon! I mean we got to see the Amazoness Swordswoman!"

"Not to mention she'll be leading us to a source of power we can use to help Athenamon's people," Jeri said, reminding them.

"But are we even sure she'll be able to lead us to the right place? I mean if what she said is true, and the two worlds managed to merge somehow, then there's no telling where her village might be," Lopmon said, looking back to the Swordswoman' story.

"Don't look now but notice anything different about our surroundings?" Kuzuhamon stated, pointing to the shifting landscapes.

The forests around them were fading and being replaced by grasslands. The skies were darkening and turning back to daylight. Everyone looked on in utter disbelief at the changing landscapes.

"There has to be reason for this," Mermaimon said, observing the shifting land. "What could be changing our landscape?"

"Well, I do recall watching the land around me change during my hunt and I ended up being transported into your kingdom."

"That's no surprise considering we're seeing the changes right now," D'Arcmon said. "This is truly upsetting the balance of our world."

"Yeah and there's no telling how much more of the Digital World will be transformed," Jaguarmon replied, hopping on Mermaimon's right shoulder.

"Swordswoman, have you found anything yet?" Witchmon asked the warrior woman.

"I seem to recall a forest similar to this on my hunt but it's strange that I can't seem to find the way to my village."

"Are you certain?" D'Arcmon said.

"Yes, my Amazon senses aren't even picking up the trail I usually travel on my way to the village. It's possible the forest keeping my village hidden managed to merge with your forest somehow."

"Man, all this is making my head hurt!" Kazu slapped himself across the forehead.

"Mine, too!" Guardromon complained.

"It'll be all right, guys. We'll sort all of this out," Felinismon assured her friends. "It's not like the Digital World has undergone changes before. Um, right?"

"Not since the D-Reaper ravaged the lands," D'Arcmon replied.

"Good thing the D-Reaper never reached our kingdom or we'd be goners," Mermaimon said.

"Anyway, can we please get back to finding that village Swordswoman is trying her best to find?" Kenta suggested, dusting off his shoes.

"Yes, if we want to go back with that Lights of Victory," Phillipe spoke up.

"Well, Phillipe, nice to see you're speaking up more," Jaguarmon said, glaring at the boy.

"Um, thanks," Phillipe smiled.

"Humph, well be sure to keep up with us this time," the feline said, turning around. _"Now, that wasn't nice of me. I think I shouldn't be too hard on him."_

"Everyone, shall we continue forward?" Amazoness Swordswoman suggested, pointing ahead with her sword. "I think I'm getting accustomed to the surroundings."

"So, you have an idea of where we are going?" Kuzuhamon asked the warrior woman.

"Yeah, I think so. Just follow my lead."

As everyone nodded, they followed behind the Amazoness Swordswoman down the trail. It would appear she may have become aware of the environment around her. Though, the group wondered if she would lead them down the right path. With the landscape shifting, many sectors will already become unrecognizable by digimon natives. The effect of Kaiba's KC-Hypnos Project was already taking its toll on the two worlds with the growing wormhole. It's only bound to get worse from this point on.

As the Amazoness Swordswoman continued leading them, she immediately stopped and narrowed her eyes. The other members of the group stopped and wondered why the warrior woman stopped at her tracks.

"Why are we stopping?" Kazu asked the warrior.

"Yeah, shouldn't we like continue forward?" Kenta pondered.

"Lopmon, what is it?" Suzie said, noticing her partner growling.

"Guys, I'm getting the feeling that we've been followed," Felinismon stated.

"But by who?" Jeri wondered, looking around the deep brushes of the forest.

Then, the Amazon digimon realized what was going on. They felt the presence of a sinister aura and turned around to call out to the children. They realized who the perpetrator really was.

"Everyone get back! It's her!" D'Arcmon called out in warning.

"That witch, Medusamon, followed us!" Mermaimon shouted.

"What! But how did she know where we were going!" Kenta and Kazu cried out at once.

Before anyone had a chance to move, a long tail lashed out from out of the bushes and snatched Suzie up. The little girl screamed out as she struggled under the strong, prehensile tail grip. Lopmon and Jaarin cried out in horror at once.

"_**SUZIE!"**_

"Oh no! Suzie!" Felinismon exclaimed, jumping across to save the little girl.

"That has to be Medusamon!" Jeri pointed out.

"You would be right! Let's go, D'Arcmon!" Mermaimon said to her Amazon sister.

"Let's move!"

"Hey, you don't mind if I join you?" the Amazoness Swordswoman asked, racing across with her sword in hand.

"We're glad to get help from anybody. All right, Guardromon! It's show time!" Kazu called out.

"Ready to lay the smack down!" Guardromon declared, smashing his fists together.

Emerging out of the bushes was the ruthless snake woman herself. Medusamon revealed herself to all with Suzie held captive in her tail grip. A twisted smile crossed her face once the digimon gathered to face her off.

"Well, hello there, it's finally good to ssssssee you all," Medusamon announced, flicking a forked tongue.

"Medusamon! Release the child!" D'Arcmon demanded.

"That's right! My sister did nothing to you! Let her go!" Jaarin cried out, giving a cold stare to the villain.

"You're going to get it now! Lopmon **_SHINKA!_**"

The first to perform a digivolution was little Lopmon as she was motivated to save Suzie from the villain. In place on Lopmon was the ex-Deva and she was ready to pound Medusamon's face to the dirt.

"Antiramon!"

"Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Felinismon nodded, standing beside Lopmon.

"Allow us to help you!" Witchmon called out.

"Don't forget about me," Kuzuhamon said, summoning her shaman staff.

Phillipe was frightened by the presence of Medusamon and remained standing with the other children. Jaguarmon noticed the boy cowering and felt the need to comfort him somehow.

"Well, look at you all," Medusamon announced. "You all seem ready to tear me to shreds. D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Jaguarmon, Kuzuhamon and Witchmon, you five all seem happy to see me again!"

"If it was up to us, we'd rather not see your hideous presence again!" D'Arcmon retorted.

"Nothing is more repulsive than you, Medusamon!" Jaguarmon spat out. "You're lucky our queen isn't here to kick you out like she does every time!"

"Yes, it's such a shame she had to go and spend all of that time with her new boy toy," Medusamon giggled. "I guess Athenamon is a true woman after all if she ended up with a man!"

"Do not speak of our queen in such a way!" Mermaimon roared.

"Wow, you really do despise me, Amazons! But, I am more interested in these Lights of Victory this strange new ally of yours has mentioned!"

"What! But how did you know about the Lights of Victory!" Kenta exclaimed.

"It's quite simple, really. I spied on you. My Pteramon managed to relay all the information of your conversation directly to me. All I had to do was wait in the wings and follow you out into the forest. I knew I would have an advantage since I can camouflage myself from the Amazon's senses. I knew you'd spot me eventually, though I am surprised it took you this long. You were fools to leave your kingdom, my henchmen are already invading as we speak. Won't it be a treat to see the great Athenamon mortified when she sees her kingdom occupied by yours truly?"

"That won't happen because Athenamon will have your head if you destroy the kingdom she worked hard to build!" Antiramon growled.

"Well, that remains to be seen if you bunch can defeat me. Though, I doubt that will happen. If you can manage to defeat me, I will release this child. In the meantime, she will be my hostage and I will decide her fate."

"Like hell you will!" Jaarin exclaimed, pulling out her D-Scanner and scanning data coding through her right hand. **_"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_**

The teen's body became engulfed inside a funnel of water. In place of Jaarin was the Legendary Warrior of Water, announcing her name.

"Ranamon!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Mermaimon smiled.

"Humph, don't make me laugh! You may have a Legendary Warrior on your side but it won't make a difference to me."

"We'll see! Everyone attack!" D'Arcmon called out at once.

The first members to attack were the Tamers' digimon, Antiramon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon and Felinismon.

"**_BUNNY BLADES!_**"

"**_GUARDIAN BARRAGE!_**"

"**_KAHUNA WAVE!_**"

"**_FELINIS KICK!_**"

The blunt force attacks managed to nail Medusamon but did nothing more than annoy her. Even Guardromon's missiles did not faze her. The digimon were also being careful as to not harm Suzie. Ranamon jumped out at Medusamon and released a black cloud of vapor over the snake woman.

"**_DARK VAPOR!_**"

Moving to the side, Medusamon let Ranamon's attack cover a tree branch and allowed it to melt the branch completely. Medusamon lashed out across with her tail and knocked Ranamon back. Antiramon jumped up and caught Ranamon in time.

"Awww, so close but yet so far!" Medusamon taunted the warrior of water.

"You haven't dealt with us yet!" D'Arcmon launched herself at Medusamon with her Bapteme D'Armor (Beating of Love) swords. "**_LA PUCELLE!_**"

"**_AQUARI PRESSURE!"_** Mermaimon called out, releasing a powerful gust of ocean wind at Medusamon.

"**_WOMB MANDALA!_**" Kuzuhamon cried out, summoning an energy ring made out of dark energy.

"**_POISON STORM!"_** Witchmon exclaimed, throwing out a cloud dust of poison.

"**_JUNGLE ROAR!_**" Jaguarmon cried out, releasing an electrical ball out of her mouth.

Phillipe was astonished by the amount of power the tiny rookie feline put in her attack. He watched with anticipation for the attacks to actually hurt the snake woman.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Amazoness Swordswoman called out, taking a swing of her sword. "**_AMAZON SLASH ATTACK!_**"

With all the Amazon's attacks coming straight for Medusamon, it would seem the villain's fate would be sealed. Suzie closed her eyes from the flaring bright lights emitting from the attacks. Medusamon simply widened her eyes and flashed twin beams out of her eyes.

"**_PENANCE STARE!_**"

The beams struck the attacks at once and instantly canceled them out at once. This caught the entire group in utter disbelief. Even Phillipe was horrified by the turn of events and fell back.

"No way! She canceled their attacks at once!" Kazu exclaimed. "How is she this strong?"

"No wonder only Athenamon is the only one who has the power to drive this creature out of her kingdom. Our digimon, even together, can't even put a scratch on her," Jeri stated.

"Well, this sucks for us!" Felinismon scoffed in annoyance.

"Well, it's a shame your attacks don't affect me at all. Even Athenamon's Amazons couldn't hope to stop me. Well, just for entertaining me, I offer you a little token of my honor. That's right. You have earned the privileged honor of becoming statues in my garden. Now, let's start off with the children! But, first, say hello to my Chameleomon!"

Upon her announcement, three massive chameleon digimon emerged out of the forest. One lashed its tail across and snatched Phillipe up. The other Tamers jumped back at the sight of the massive lizards.

"Whoa! We've got major lizard problems, Kazu!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Yeah, to think she'd pull something like this! You're not playing a fair game here, lady!"

"Screw fairness. I plan ahead! Brains triumph over brawn anyway," Medusamon stated, holding Suzie with her tail. "Now, hold still little ones. This won't hurt one bit. **_PENANCE STARE!_**"

With that said, the snake woman released twin beams out of her eyes and caught nearly everyone within the area. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Ranamon were all caught by the beams at once. They screamed out as their bodies were instantly turned to stone. The digimon attempted to save them but they, too, were caught inside Medusamon's beams. A beam attempted to hit Jaguarmon but Mermaimon stepped in front of her to take the beam.

"Mermaimon!" Jaguarmon cried out.

"Jaguarmon! You must save the boy!" D'Arcmon called out. "You are the most important member of the group! You are Athenamon's heir!"

"No! D'Arcmon!"

D'Arcmon took a hit from the beam as she instantly turned to stone. Soon afterward, Kuzuhamon and Witchmon were turned to stone. The only individuals besides Jaguarmon that were not turned to stone were Amazoness Swordswoman, Suzie and Phillipe.

"No! My sisters!" Jaguarmon cried out, walking over to each statue. "You witch! I'll kill you for this!"

"Ha, you and what army? I just turned nearly your entire party into stone."

"But why not the rest of us?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need the Amazoness to lead me to this treasure called the Lights of Victory. Interestingly enough, this boy does not seem to have a digimon partner. Perhaps I could have some use for him. As for the little girl, well, let's just say I'm in the mood for a little snack."

"No! You put Suzie down!" Jaguarmon demanded.

"You be silent you little fur ball!" one the Chameleomon roared, stepping forward and kicking the tiny rookie aside.

"Jaguarmon!" Phillipe cried out, fearing the little Amazon's condition. "Argh! Let me go you stupid reptile!"

"Shut up, brat!" shouted Chameleomon, slamming Phillipe against a tree.

Phillipe cried out in pain as he glared at the reptile digimon. This digimon was an Armadillomon armor digivolved with the Digi-Egg of Kindness, yet this digimon was anything but gentle.

"Little boy!" Amazoness Swordswoman gasped out, dashing over to save him.

As the Amazoness was close to stopping the reptile, Medusamon jumped down in front of the warrior and shot a beam down at her feet. This forced Swordswoman to jump back to avoid having her feet turned to stone.

"There will be none of that, Swordswoman. Now, we have business. You will lead me to your village."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, I would hate to see what would happen to these two children," Medusamon giggled, holding Suzie with her tail. "Don't forget Jaguarmon. I'll have her executed. Now, you don't wish to have their lives sacrificed? I'm sure you can afford making a good, clean business decision."

The warrior woman couldn't afford to let Medusamon know about the secrets of the Victory of Light. On the other hand, she would never stoop low as to having innocent lives sacrificed. She had no choice but to give in. If she tried to attack, Medusamon would easily turn her to stone.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I will lead the way," the Swordswoman dropped her head in surrender.

"Now, that's a good girl," Medusamon smiled, flicking her forked tongue out. "You made the right choice. Now, for you, little boy."

The lizard digimon merely grunted and threw Phillipe down to the ground. He yelped out in pain and grasped his left side. With Medusamon towering over him, Medusamon glared up at the treacherous snake woman.

"My, my, you're quite a pretty one, little boy. A little girly , though," said Medusamon as she caressed Phillipe's face.

Phillipe slapped Medusamon's hand away from him and retorted against her.

"I thought Medusa had snakes in her hair!"

Medusamon merely smiled as she transformed each of her hair dreads into a snake. Phillipe gasped in horror as Medusamon looked at his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, little boy. I could turn you to stone but I might have some use for you. Then again, you would be a cute statue for my gardens."

Phillipe gasped in horror when he saw Kuzuhamon, Witchmon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon, Mermaimon, Antiramon, Felinismon and D'Arcmon all turned to stone. On the other side, Ranamon, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were also statues.

"What do you want from me!" Phillipe finally snapped at the snake woman.

Phillipe didn't want to admit but he was sacred out of his mind. Who would blame him? He felt the snakes touching his face.

"Why I want you to be my partner," the snake woman whispered in his ear.

"What makes you think I would accept you?"

"Well, you are the only human in the group without a digimon for a partner, and I, as you can see don't have a partner, either. It is said that a digimon with a Tamer receives more power than they could ever achieve on their own."

"So, you're only using me to gain more power?"

"Yes, that's right, little boy," Medusamon responded, nodding her head.

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" he challenged Medusamon.

Medusamon just smiled evilly and held little Suzie over her head with her tail. The little girl was crying and frightened out of her mind. Without her brother, sister and Lopmon, she was completely defenseless. Medusamon turned to face Phillipe and hung Suzie overhead like a dangling piece of meat.

"You know that snakes can swallow things twice as big as their head, don't you? I always wondered what human flesh tastes like," Medusamon snickered, licking Suzie's face.

"**_STOP!"_**

Phillipe tried to do something but he couldn't because the Chameleomon would intervene. Not even the Amazoness Swordswoman could do anything or it would risk the survival of Phillipe and the others. Medusamon simply chuckled at the sight of Phillipe.

"Please, don't go along with that monster," Jaguarmon whispered, struggling to sit up. "Stupid kid, you better not go with her..."

"So, what did you decide boy? Will you become my partner or do you want to see me swallow this little kid in the front of you?"

Phillipe's eyes widened in horror. He didn't want to betray Jaguarmon now. He felt that he would be betraying a new friend. However, he didn't want Suzie to become Medusamon's dinner. Henry would never forgive him if anything happened to his little sister. Tears rolled down on his face.

"I am sorry, Jaguarmon."

"No! Idiot, don't go with her!"

He thought about his decision before he glaring up at Medusamon.

"I will help you, just don't hurt Suzie," Phillipe whispered in defeat.

Medusamon smiled in victory. She dropped Suzie next to the Chameleomon trio. Then, she placed her hand on his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I knew you would see the things in my way. Now let's go," Medusamon chuckled. "Jaguarmon, I would appreciate it if you were to come."

"Feh, like I'll listen to anything you demand out of me."

"Oh, so you don't want to see this treasure? I think you do."

"Please, Jaguarmon, I don't want to be left alone with her," Phillipe asked, turning away with tears in his eyes.

The tiny feline looked at the frightened boy and couldn't feel but sorry for him. She actually was starting to pity the boy. The music he played earlier attracted her like no other. Picking herself off the ground, she looked at the petrified statues of her sisters. She would have to go for them and the Tamers.

"Feh, my own partner is afraid of me. Oh, well, you'll grow to love me, but if my _partner_ wishes it... So, little Jaguarmon, which will it be? Will you come with us or be turned to stone?"

Spitting on the ground where the snake woman stood, Jaguarmon walked over by Phillipe's side. The boy felt at least somewhat safer with Jaguarmon to keep him company.

"All right, now that's settled. Chameleomon, you stay and make sure the little girl doesn't leave your sights."

"Yes, Lady Medusamon!"

With that said, she released her tail hold of Suzie, and the three Chameleomon guards quickly surrounded her. She turned to face the Amazoness Swordswoman.

"Swordswoman, you know what you must do. Lead us to your village."

Nodding in reply yet in regret, the Amazoness Swordswoman walked ahead to lead the Medusamon, Phillipe and Jaguarmon. Phillipe looked down at Jaguarmon and slightly smiled a bit.

"Phillipe, why did you have to do this?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want her to hurt you and the others. Everyone's been turned to stone and I'm scared of what those lizards will do to Suzie. I'm sorry for what happened to your sister. I felt it was my fault."

"It's not your fault, Phillipe. I just didn't think you cared for what happens to me. I mean I shouldn't really be doing this since I've been raised to dislike males."

"Well, you do like me. I mean I saw you enjoying the music I was playing."

Jaguarmon nodded and slightly blushed, "I have to admit. It was pleasant listening to you playing and your voice is beautiful."

"Really? My voice is beautiful?" Phillipe gasped, feeling warm inside. "Well, thanks, but I don't think my voice..."

"It's beautiful, kid, and that's that. Don't be so hard on yourself."

This made Phillipe feel much better as he blushed. The feline sighed, realizing she was going to comfort Phillipe the best way possible.

"_You know you aren't such a bad guy after all. I mean, you seem to have feminine emotions. You don't see very many males like that. I'm glad to know not all men are macho egomaniacs. But, still, I can't allow myself to fall for a boy like him. I'm a proud Amazon and I will be the one to take over after Lady Athenamon. Now if only we can find someway to use the Lights of Victory on that damn snake. We'll just see how everything plays out from here. Amazoness, I hope you know where you are leading us."_

Walking across the trail, the Amazoness Swordswoman was beginning to pick up her pace. It could be possible that she may have found the specific trail she had mentioned earlier. Could they be getting close to her village? Only the Amazoness knows.

However, the group did not realize or feel anything, but a cloaked figure watched them progress on through the forest trail. The hooded figure dashed off into the forest to follow them along a different path. Whoever this is could be important to the whole ordeal.

* * *

**Tokyo Tower Area/3:35 AM**

After clearing nearly every section of Tokyo of the Rajita armies, the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and their allies arrived at the site to report on the Rajita status. Only a few Rajita brigades managed to escape but a vast majority had been wiped out.

"Damn, I have to say, girls! You really are full of surprises!" Yusuke said, approaching the Valkyries. "I mean you were so fast we could barely keep up with you."

"Humph, I kept up with them just fine," Hiei scoffed.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Sailor Mars teased Hiei, winking at him.

Hiei tuned away from looking at the Miko and snorted. Kurama walked over to the Senshi and spoke to them concerning their powers.

"You've really demonstrated your new Valkyrie powers, Senshi. However, might I make a suggestion to keep your powers in check. Jupiter, you did go overboard with that little feat you performed."

"Which one? You mean when I... Oh, that. I didn't expect to have my strength increased like that. All I did was slam my fist into the ground, hoping to use it as a conductor for my electrical attacks, and I suddenly formed a large crater. I mean, I knew I was strong, but damn!"

"Wow, a combination of speed and power? Kick ass, Jupiter!" Venus complimented her friend.

"Tell me, just how fast were you going?" Star Fighter asked the Thunder Senshi.

"Well, I think I might have broken the sound barrier..."

"So, that makes you faster than 340 meters per second. Why couldn't I have the speed powers? I'm the racing expert here!" Sailor Uranus cried out.

"Faster than the speed of sound? I suggest you be careful, Jupiter. With your new strength and speed, you could end up becoming the most dangerous," Mercury forewarned the Senshi.

"I'm inclined to agree, Jupiter. You could be a danger to yourself."

"Faster than sound? Crap, she would kick our asses with that speed," Yusuke shuddered. "Looks like you've got trumped in speed, Hiei."

"And? That's supposed to scare me?" Hiei scoffed, turning away.

"Oh, let's not forget Sedna here has some awesome abilities herself," Venus walked over to the rookie Senshi and pat her on the back.

"Well, they're not the best, at least, not compared to the rest of you."

"C'mon, from what you've told us, you're powers are going to definitely help us in this war," Sailor Saturn spoke up.

"Pluto, I hear you can stop time now without dying?" Sailor Mars asked the Time Guardian.

"Yes, but I think I might have drained my own strength as a result. I should not use it on regular basis."

"Good idea, Time Guardian," Kurama agreed. "Ladies, all I can say is to keep your new Valkyrie powers in check. I also suggest to not let them go to your heads. Jupiter, do not go acting reckless."

"Yeah, I got it," Jupiter nodded, looking down at her hands. _"Crap, maybe Kurama and Ami are right. I'm probably the most dangerous member of the team as far as my abilities go."_

"I also need to be careful with my pyro-kinesis," Mars spoke up.

"Whoa, now you have pyro-kinesis?" Star Maker asked the Fire Senshi. "That means you can jack-up anybody's mind and set their brains on fire right?"

"I can set any part of a person's body on fire. I did fry a couple of aliens' brains just a while ago."

"Well, at least you're not reading people's minds," Yusuke said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. _"Great, I better stay on her good side or she'll turn my brains into fried chicken."_

"Oh, by the way, Yusuke," the Miko smiled to the Spirit Detective, as she had read his thoughts clearly with new telepathic abilities, "I'm not a fan of fried chicken. It's too fattening."

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke nodded nervously. _"Damn, now as a Valkyrie, she can read minds like Hiei can."_

"I have to say we've reached our peaks," Sailor Neptune said, looking down at her Valkyrie armor.

"Peaks, you say? I would say you girls jumped freaking Mt. Everest!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You're definitely much stronger than your Eternal forms," Tuxedo Kamen stated. "If these are the powers necessary to defeat our enemy, you girls will certainly need it."

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'm already dying for some more action here," Sailor Venus said, yawning out of boredom. "Where are the rest of the little cowards?"

"I would think you guys scared them off with your new powers," Star Maker said.

"Hold that thought, I think you're going to get your wish, Venus," Uranus replied, pointing out into the distance.

Looking ahead, the group found a brigade of Bio-Vivians and cyborgs strolling towards their direction. They all stepped out and poised to attack the aliens. Before they edged closer, a blitz streak passed through one alien and caused him to fall over dead. Then, a burst of flames engulfed another Rajita soldier and incinerated him.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I don't know but those freaks are definitely goners," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Yeah, whoever's doing this is getting the job done just right," Sailor Sedna nodded, observing the scene.

Suddenly, a water funnel engulfed a cyborg and completely short-circuited it. Another flame attack fried an alien to the crisp. The Spirit Detectives, more specifically Hiei and Kurama, recognized the spirit energy from these attacks.

"Wait, could that actually be. It is!" Kurama stated, finally figuring out the flame attack.

"That water funnel attack has energy I can easily recognize," Hiei spoke up.

"Wait! Now that you mention it one of these attacks feels so familiar!" Yusuke said, pointing out. "But that could only mean..."

Once the area was cleared of the Rajita soldiers, the attackers revealed themselves. The water funnel dissipated and a human-like Sirendramon appeared. It was Mizuno in her full glory. She was as light-skinned as the Detectives remembered her and her hair was long, light blue. Her crimson eyes looked directly at the group, especially towards Hiei. Her outfit was the same black shirt underneath a blue suit. However, her pants were black instead of white and her shoes were white. Attached to her back appeared to be a kitana with a blue headband around her forehead.

The other attacker emerged out of a wall of flames. Kurama gasped as he recognized this behemoth. He was nine-feet tall, wore a black leather bodysuit with silver armor adoring his chest, and his boots and gloves were fiery orange-red. No longer was this behemoth wearing a mask to conceal his identity. He had long, raven-colored hair tied up into a ponytail and a goatee/beard covered his chin. His physique was muscular like that of a bodybuilder. One noticeable feature was the scar over his right eye. Naturally named Magmusmon, this warrior dropped his official digimon name in favor of a human identity.

"Brimstone!" Kurama gasped out, shocked to see the behemoth.

"Well, if it isn't our old friends, the Spirit Detectives!" Mizuno called out, hopping down and walking towards them. "I see you managed to find yourselves some new friends."

"Greetings, Kurama, it has been a while," Brimstone spoke out in a deepened voice.

"Mizuno! How's it going?" Yusuke called out to the siren girl. "Hey, Hiei, look who it is! You're old friend!"

"Humph, I'd hardly call her a 'friend'," Hiei growled, glaring at Mizuno.

"Whoa, you guys actually know these two?" Sailor Venus asked the Detectives.

"Actually, we don't know the big guy personally but we've seen him compete at the Shadow Tournament," Kuwabara said, pointing to Brimstone.

"I wouldn't worry about me attacking you. You are friends of Kurama and I consider you my allies," Brimstone reassured the Detectives.

"Well, I have to admit it's a surprise to see you and Mizuno here," Kurama said, smiling.

"The question is how and why did you two get together?" Yusuke pointed out. "I mean the last we left the Digital World, you two never saw knew each other."

"Well, I discovered the big guy during my ventures around the Digital World. Let's just say we weren't exactly the best of friends that time and we fought each other."

"Whoa! And who won?" Kuwabara wondered.

"It was a tough battle but I managed to come out on top," Mizuno answered.

"No thanks to your horrible singing," Brimstone grumbled. "Since male digimon become hypnotized under a Sirendramon's singing, she used her Siren Song to weaken me and my fire attacks were easily extinguished by her water elements."

"Wow, talk about a tough break," Yusuke remarked. "Hear that Hiei? Mizuno's a bad ass if she can beat the big guy on her own."

"Well, Hiei-chan is a different matter I have to say," Mizuno smiled, looking at the fire apparition. "It's been a while, Hiei-chan. You're still the same shorty pants as I remembered you."

"Woman, I told you not to call me by such an inferior name!" Hiei snapped.

"Wow, looks like she knows how to get on his nerves," Sailor Mars whispered, watching the Detectives.

"So, Detectives, you and the Sailor Senshi are actually working together? That's wonderful," Mizuno smirked. "Brimstone and I actually arrived yesterday hoping to find you, but then the alien invasion had taken place."

"So, you want to join us? Hell, you two are more than welcome to join the crew," Yusuke offered.

"Thank you, Yusuke. I hope what Brimstone and I demonstrated just now would allow us to join your rankings."

"We will benefit with more assistance from allies," Kurama nodded. "Brimstone, it will certainly be interesting to be working with you."

"Yes, but remember we will face each other in combat again."

"Still obsessed in fighting with me I see. You haven't changed."

"Guys? Will these two be joining us?" Sailor Mars asked the Detectives.

"Yeah, if that's all right with you," Kuwabara nodded.

"Hey, we have no problem with more allies," Sailor Saturn replied.

"The more people on our side, the better," Sailor Uranus said.

"Yes and I do recall seeing you! Uranus and I watched your match with Hiei at the Shadow Tournament," Sailor Neptune stated, reminding them of their match.

"Yes, we also saw you at the wedding but we never got to actually introduce ourselves," Sailor Mercury replied.

"I also can't forget the kiss you gave Hiei, Mizuno-san" Neptune continued on.

"Whoa! Really? That actually happened to the little bad ass," Sailor Mars asked, looking at Hiei and giggling. "Oh, Hiei got a kiss from a girl!"

"If you really want to see, I actually have pictures of me kissing Hiei," Mizuno said, winking to Senshi. "If you wish, I can send them to you and all of your friends later."

"Ooo, I'd love that! Please, do send them!" Mars smiled, giggling.

"Make sure to send me some!" Sailor Venus squealed happily, getting down on her knees and begged.

"Yeah, now those are pictures I can look at over and over again!" Kuwabara laughed.

"You all are asking for it," Hiei growled deeply and clenching his fists. "Why the hell did you even come back? To torment me?"

"Now, why would I do that? I came back to help you guys and to see my favorite bad ass demon," Mizuno winked to the fire demon.

"Everyone, while it is good that we have new additions to our party, we must continue to clearing this city of the Rajita armies. Then, we must find some way to locate Ghidorah's ship," Sailor Pluto spoke up, as everyone listened to elder Senshi.

"Yes, that's first priority," Yusuke stated.

"We'll leave it to Mercury to track the mother ship," Sailor Jupiter said, looking to the genius Senshi.

"Leave that to me," she replied, taking out her handheld computer.

"Well, if anything I still don't see why we have to save the Moon Princess," Hiei spoke up.

Everyone all turned to face Hiei. The Sailor Senshi gasped out as they heard Hiei stating this. Sailor Mars was none too happy to hear the demon speaking foul of her best friend.

"What did you just say, Hiei?" Mars faced the demon, glaring him down.

"You heard me, Miko. I don't see why we must engage in this mission to save your damn Moon Brat! I only seek to get back the ones we lost and to kill that son of a bitch Ghidorah."

"But Sailor Moon is just as important, Hiei. Where did this attitude all come from? You're just mad that Mizuno is with us now. Well, get over it. We're going to need all the help we can get. She will no doubt prove to be an effective member for our team."

"And I'm growing sick of you ordering me around like I'm some lackey of yours. I guess I should bow down to the great, legendary Sailor Senshi."

"You obviously are just having a temper tantrum, Hiei. We don't have time to deal with this bullshit right now."

"Mars! Hiei! That's enough you two!" Sailor Fighter called out.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be on the same side here!" Sailor Venus nodded.

"I'm not liking where this is leading," Yusuke said, watching the two exchanging words.

"What about the talk we had earlier, Hiei?"

"Heh, you really thought I'd want to work with you? It's not going to happen."

"We need you. The Detectives need you," the Miko crossed her arms, looking down at Hiei unintimidated. "If we want to win this war, we have to save the Moon Princess and take back the Silver Crystal. Only then can we defeat Ghidorah."

"Stop getting on my case, Miko. It's the Moon Princess' own fault for letting Ghidorah to take her soul and the crystal. Why this concerns me, I have no idea."

Having heard enough from Hiei, Sailor Mars clenched her fists and was ready to knock him off his feet. However, Mizuno came between the two and cleared her throat.

"You two need to stop!" Mizuno exclaimed, looking at the two flame warriors.

However, Hiei and Mars glared at each other darkly. If Mizuno had not intervened, there was no telling how ugly their argument would have been.

"_Man, I really hope we can cool those two off. We can't afford to having those two fighting when we have Rajita to take care of," _Yusuke thought. _"Hiei, you shouldn't have opened your mouth like that. The last thing we need are those two butting heads."

* * *

_

**Digital World/Realm of the Digimon Sovereigns/3:43 AM**

Deep within the sacred realms of the four legendary Digimon Sovereigns, a massive gathering took place to discuss the crisis with the 'wormhole'. Now, however, there have been scout reports of new monsters never before seen and many have claimed that they are not native digimon.

Amongst those in attendance were some members of the Dra-Warriors. This included the leader, Imperialdramon, along with Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Samuridramon and a few other members. Also in attendance were the three Celestial Angel rulers: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

Azulongmon elevated himself above everyone in the sanctuary and bellowed out with high authority, "And so that is our current situation, everyone. The wormhole is only growing larger and we need a means of closing this off. I suspect something or someone is attempting to open a breach into the Digital World. For what reason? Even I cannot be certain, but now we have mysterious monsters appearing randomly. Landscapes are beginning to shift at an uncontrollable rate. Not just in Zhuqiaomon's realm, but in all of our realms, as well."

Following the dragon sovereign, Zhuqiaomon was next to speak for his fellow sovereign, "Time to act is now! We have gained enough volunteers to help us. Dra-Warriors and the Celestial Angel rulers, we, the Sovereigns, thank you for assisting us in this state of emergency."

"We will be sure to reward you for your act and commitment to this cause,"Baihumon stated.

"We have already contacted Omegamon and Athenamon. They are on their way over," the left head of Ebonwumon spoke.

Then, the right head spoke out with the same Scottish accent, "I hope they get here soon, lads!"

"_Yet, it doesn't take Sir Omegamon and Lady Athenamon this long to get here in the case of an emergency. What is keeping them? Is there trouble at the Amazon Kingdom that we don't know about?" _Imperialdramon wondered in thought.

"_I don't know about that,"_ a voice inside his head responded,_ "but the monsters your Sovereigns are speaking are Duel Monsters."_

"_I knew that, Ra, but did they come from their own world? Do they actually live in a Digital World?"_

"_Ever heard of parallel worlds? In one world, Duel Monsters reside and the other consists only of digimon. I don't think the two worlds ever meant to co-exist but we are seeing that now. I think you need to seal the wormhole quickly before there are severe consequences. You are already seeing the first stages now, my friend."_

"_You maybe right but we will get that wormhole sealed up."_

"_Well, good luck with that. You and your Sovereigns are going to need it."_

Looking up at the ceiling, Imperialdramon had doubts that the wormhole can be closed up. However, he or any of the other digimon rulers did not take into account of the Rajita invasion on the horizon.

-

Meanwhile, at the same wormhole site, the legions of Mercenary Guardians were lined up together. Ghidorah and Kujiko standing at front. In short moments, the warlord would send them across the many sectors of the Digital World to begin conquering territory.

"So, we embark on a new frontier, my men. Today, we will have conquered two worlds at once. Now, my forces! Spread out!"

-

**_At last, Kaiser Ghidorah and his soldiers have arrived in the Digital World. How will the Sovereigns and the other digimon rulers respond to this new threat along with the wormhole crisis? The Digital World is in an even direr situation than it ever has._**

**_Meeting with a Duel Monster, Amazoness Swordswoman, the Amazons and the other Digimon Tamers embarked on their journey to discover the truth of the Lights of Victory. Now Medusamon has intervened, turned nearly all of the heroes into stone and has forced Amazoness Swordswoman to lead them to the Amazon Village. The villainess has also managed to hold both Phillipe and Jaguarmon hostage. What are the secrets behind the Lights of Victory?_**

**_Mokuba has introduced Lyn to Seto, which in turn led to a sneak attack by a Rajita unit. Working together, Seto and Lyn managed to stop the aliens in time to have a conversation. It now seems the two share a common trait: both had troubled childhoods. _**

_**The Tamers and their friends back on earth have been handed defeat. Can they recover from the loss to Ghidorah?**_

**_Proving to be dominant with their Valkyrie powers, the Sailor Senshi have managed to crush the Rajita forces spread across Tokyo. With new techniques and powers, they are at their peaks and hit their greatest potentials. Can they at least manage to control their new gifts bestowed to them? With the help and advice from the Spirit Detectives, they should be able to. However, there now seems to be some tension between Sailor Mars and Hiei. What will become of this strife?_**

_**The Rajita invasion now spreads into the Digital World. There is simply no stopping Ghidorah at this point. **_

_**(Play s.CRY.ed ending theme "Drastic My Soul")

* * *

**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Lyn: Hi, all. This is Lyn to give you the preview for the 15th chapter! Mokuba starts his Ka training. Seems he can summon his own monster.

Mokuba: So, is this how you do it? Whoa, _you're_ my Ka?

Takato: All right guys. Let's just take this time to recover, but we can't give up hope. We need to somehow take back Kaiba Corp. from out of Ghidorah's clutches.

Joey: He'll pay for transporting us like that.

Medusamon: So these are the Lights of Victory? At last, I will have gained a new infinite power. Little boy, if you don't mind...

Phillipe: I can't open it!

Medusamon: What! You lie! How dare you betray me!

Jaguarmon: Phillipe, no!

(DIGIVOLUTION!)

Phillipe: Jaguarmon?

Catramon: Don't worry, Phillipe. We'll take care of this witch and free our loved ones.

Zhuqiaomon: We have intruders! Who are you, stranger, and why have you come?

Azulongmon: They're no humans.

Ghidorah: No, we are something far better than that lower-class species. For I, Ghidorah, will take your world. If you wish to resist, then prepare yourselves for annihilation.

Imperialdramon: We have ourselves a situation! These creatures are already spreading through sections of the Digital World and using stones to brainwash dozens of digimon! Others are being deleted and having their digital souls ripped out of them!

Mai: I'm lucky those freaks haven't caught me yet. Now to find Serenity and see if she's all right.

Nagah: At last, I'm back in control of myself. I'll behead the Sailor bitch who poisoned my beautiful mind!

Morpheous: Not when we have more important matters to attend to, Nagah.

Sailor Mars: Hiei, you want to talk foul about me and Sailor Moon. Well, frankly, I'm sick of your damn attitude. You and me, let's settle this!

Hiei: I thought you'd never ask, woman! I'll be more than happy to have you swallowed by my dark dragon!

Mars: Not when I have the phoenix on my side, Hiei. My flames of light will conquer your dark flames!

Yusuke: Man, look at those two go! I can't believe I jinxed them!

Kurama: One incredible battle you do not want to miss and much more. Next time...

_**The Rajita Movement into the Digital World! The Lights of Victory Revealed!**_

Mizuno: Time to cool your heads, you two!

-

* * *

That ends Chapter 14 and another action-packed adventure. I hope you are enjoying the Amazon Arc. Let's not forget the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi. ;) 

Credit goes to _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this chapter, making changes to the Amazon Arc and for the Mokuba/Lyn and the Seto/Lyn conversations. _Belletiger _is credited for Medusamon and some parts of the Amazon storyline.

That's all for now and hope you will stick around for the next chapter. You don't want to miss Sailor Mars and Hiei beating the hell out of one another. All I can say is that you're going to be surprised. Expect a good fight. Let's not forget the revelation of the Lights of Victory. What will Jaguarmon's digivolved form be like? ;)

All questions that will be answered next chapter. Until then, peace!


	15. The Rajita Movement into Digital World!

**_FINALLY... THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVIVED!_**

x.x

Yes, after many months of waiting, the YuYuGiDigiMoon series has returned with a bang! However, from this point, there will be mostly once (and occasionally twice a month) a month updates. That way we can provide you more quality chapters.

So, HOORAY:D

This series WILL NOT die! So sayeth the author! (makes sure to remind himself that and takes note)

By the way, this chapter actually done back in late-March. So I didn't just complete it this recently. Just to let you know and I truly apologize for the long wait, guys.

(Beta-Reader's Notes: I apologize for making you guys wait so long, but here's Chapter 15 – LazerWulf)

Anyway...

Chapter 15 officially kicks off the second half of the _Rajita_ arc. We have plenty of action scenes, including a fight between Sailor Mars and Hiei! Don't expect a curbstomp either. It's one fight I worked hard on getting done right.

Anyway, there's that and Ghidorah's visit to the Sovereigns. Don't forget Jaguarmon's time to shine as she... Well, I won't spoil it for you here. You'll have to read to find out.

* * *

-

**(Cue X anime TV series opening theme _eX Dream_)**

**-**

_**The Rajita Movement into the Digital World! The Lights of Victory Revealed!**_

-

-

**Earth/Domino City District/November 30, 2003/4:05 AM**

Within Domino City, there was a young woman on a mission to find Joey Wheeler. However, these past few hours had sidelined her search for the teen. Mai Valentine parked her motorcycle in an alley. She did her best to keep out of sight of the Rajita patrols. However, with their numbers dwindling as a result of the Valkyrie Senshi, this gave Mai a better a chance to drive out in the open.

Observing her surroundings on her motorcycle, Mai was relieved but felt terrible for the people lying on the streets. They had their souls taken in mass numbers.

"I'm damn lucky to not have my soul taken. I can't say the same for these poor people," Mai sighed. "I hope... No, I know Joey didn't let his soul get taken. Joseph, the way you went off on me like that. I deserved it, but I still want to make it up to you in any way I can. But first, above all else, I've got to find your sister. That's the least I can do for you."

Then, she was quickly reminded of Serenity's home. It was on the other side of town. He checked her gauge to check how much gas she had left in her bike.

"I should have enough to get there," Mai said, noticing her gas was slightly below half. "Nah, I should do just fine. Hang in there, Serenity. You better be all right, kiddo. Then, I'm coming after you next, Joseph!"

Pressing the gas pedal, she accelerated her bike and sped across the streets on her way to Serenity's.

* * *

**Outside Domino City district/Kaiba Manor/4:07 AM**

After an hour-long crash course in Ka summoning, Lyn was ready to give Mokuba his first practical application lesson. The boy stood at the center of the dining hall, the largest room in the mansion, with his hands by his side and closing his eyes.

"Now, remember, Mokuba. This is not Spirit Energy," Lyn reminded the boy. "Use your Ba."

"Right."

"So, this Ba allows you to summon your Ka I presume?" Seto asked the girl.

"Yeah, that's right. You see, it's nothing like Spirit Energy my friends, the Spirit Detectives, use. It is Life Energy. Mokuba, you, and I all have it, in fact, every living creature has it. By channeling his Ba, Mokuba will release his Ka."

"Interesting. And here I dismissed them as nothing but special effects."

"No Hollywood here, Seto. It's all done naturally," Lyn pointed out. "Now, as you can see, I can't actually teach your brother how to summon his Ka. This is more like conditioning. He has to do it on his own. All I did was give him a few pointers."

"So, will it work for him?"

"It all depends on Mokuba, Seto. Just watch. He has to know what his Ka is or it won't work. Ok, Mokuba, you ready?"

"I can't seem to bring it out."

"Then, allow me to help you," Lyn insisted, her eyes glowing blue.

As Mokuba watched Lyn, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged from behind the teen. Seto sits up from his chair and watches the event unfold. He was worrying for his brother's safety and glanced over towards him.

Before Mokuba could do anything, the dragon roared out and lashed its tail across. The blow connected and sent the boy crashing back against the wall.

"What's the meaning of this!" Seto objected to the scene. "What the hell are you doing, Lyn!"

"No, Seto! I can handle this!" Mokuba called out to ease his brother's outrage. "I can... take it."

"Mokuba..."

"Your brother has more heart than you, Seto."

Getting up from the floor, Mokuba faced Lyn and smiled, "I trust Lyn's actions. She would never intentionally do this to me to hurt me. This... This is for my own good."

"I commend you, Mokuba. You definitely have the biggest heart of anyone I know. But, let's put your resolve to the test."

Lyn's monster was not finished as it slashed its claws across. The force of the motions sent powerful waves to pummel the boy down. Mokuba grunted from each blow and received another tail whip across his chest. This had enough power to send Mokuba crashing against the wall and nearly snapping his head back. Another tail lash and Mokuba cried out.

Seto watched this unfold and tried to intervene. But he was stopped as Lyn held him back with an arm. The dragon continued its tail whip assault on the boy. Despite the punishment, Mokuba was determined not to give up.

"_If I continue like this, I'm going to die! Oh, why does it have to end up like this? Am I too weak to fend for myself? Do I really need to rely on others to protect me? All of those times I've been useless, I remember them as if they were yesterday! It all started with Pegasus. I was kidnapped and had my soul taken. My brother would end up losing his soul, too. I couldn't do anything to save him or myself. Then, during Battle City, I was taken captive by Lumis and Umbra. I managed to escape thanks to Tea but I couldn't do anything to protect myself against those two jerks! Then, there was Noa. He took me and made me believe you hated me, Seto. He manipulated me and even took possession of my body. Before I helped him to reform, I was defenseless to prevent him from taking advantage of me! And then there was Dartz. That power hungry maniac took your soul! Once again, poor little me couldn't do anything to save you! Don't you realize how much I hate being so weak? Do you? I want to be able to be there for people crying out for help! I want to be there to save them, myself and you from our enemies. But, not now, not anymore! Against the Rajita I will stand and **FIGHT!**_"

With a second wind rushing through his body, Mokuba stood up and raised his head. Kaiba and Lyn gasped as they watched an event that they will never forget. The boy's eyes flashed blue and were almost identical to Lyn's.

Once the Blue-Eyes prepared to launch another attack, a ghostly image above Mokuba slowly materialized. It appeared to be a light blue dragon with an armored head, a prehensile neck, a long tail and stood up in a bipedal position. There were a pair of white eyes on the sides of its head. Riding the dragon as his noble steed was a green-skinned knight in white armor with golden ridges around the sides. In his right hand he held a spear and a gray flowing cape draped across his back.

The warrior blocked the dragon's tail with his spear and provided defense for the boy.

Seto quickly recognized this monster and called out its name, "Paladin of White Dragon!"

"Whoa! You did it, kid! You actually pulled it off, Mokuba!" Lyn gasped out, smiling and feeling proud for the boy. _"Good..."_

Suddenly, Mokuba gasped out and dropped down to his knees. The Ka disappeared in the process. Powering down her Ka and her eyes returning to normal, Lyn rushed over to check on the boy.

"Mokuba!"

"It's okay, Seto. He's fine, a little worn out, but he did great. That was awesome, kid. Your Ka is the Paladin of White Dragon."

"I... I thought I'd end up getting the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon or something."

"It's a good thing you didn't," Seto remarked. "I'd have had to disown you if you had ended up with that abomination."

"Well, this monster suits you perfectly, if you ask me."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You showed great resolve, Mokuba. I'm proud of you."

Seto walked over to Mokuba and put a hand on his left shoulder. The boy looked up at his older brother and noticed a faint smirk on his face.

"Seto? So, now you're starting to believe?"

"Get some rest, Mokuba. We've all had a long day."

"Good idea," Lyn nodded in agreement.

"I should. I mean, it is four in the morning," Mokuba rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Here, I'll take you to bed, Mokuba," Lyn said, opening the door to lead Mokuba out.

"Thanks, Lyn. Later, Seto. You need me to be up at any particular time?"

"Just get a few hours of rest. I'll wake you if we need to make a fast retreat."

"Ok then, Seto."

"C'mon, Mokuba," Lyn said, leading the boy and facing Seto. "And I'll make sure you get some rest, too."

"Humph, we'll see."

"You'll feel a lot better," Lyn chuckled.

Once she led Mokuba to his room, Seto sat down on his seat and let out a sigh. Just now, he watched his brother demonstrate a new side he had never seen before. Not just that but Mokuba releasing his own Ka.

"Mokuba, my god, that was amazing," Seto said, drinking a cup of his coffee. "I didn't think you could pull that off. Well, then again, you are a Kaiba. By looking into your eyes, I saw you were determined to stand your ground and ready to meet fate head on. I want to see this stronger side more often."

He done gone through a long day and he thought the situation couldn't get any worse with the Rajita invaders. Parts of his manor were destroyed, but he doesn't yet realize the devastating effects his project was having on the Digital World.

"What next? That project should be running smoothly by now. As long as no one tampers with it, there should be no side effects. Soon the merger will prove to be a success and I will have revolutionized a new virtual world. I can just picture now. Duel Monsters and digimon occupying the same world. It should prove to be interesting."

* * *

**Digital World/Region Sector 23-DELTA/4:10 AM**

Back in the Digital World, the evil Medusamon has now taken over the group's trek to Swordswoman's Amazon Village. The Tamers had all been turned into stone along with their own digimon partners and the Amazon digimon themselves, and, while not being turned to stone, Suzie was left behind to be watched over by the Chameleomon and could become their meal at any given moment. The only ones to accompany Medusamon were Phillipe, Jaguarmon and Amazoness Swordswoman.

Leading the trio down the trail, the Swordswoman used her sword to slice down branches in the way to make the path easier to cross. Phillipe remained beside Jaguarmon while Medusamon kept a watchful eye over them.

"Keep going, Swordswoman. Are we any closer to your blasted village?"

"Just a little closer," the warrior woman responded, ripping down several branches in the way.

"Good, I cannot wait to unveil this Lights of Victory treasure! I'm sure we'll be surprised. Won't we, partner?"

Not replying to the conceited snake women, Phillipe turned away and shuddered. Jaguarmon tried her best to comfort the boy and remained close to his side.

"Phillipe..." the feline whispered to the boy. "Listen to me. Don't worry, we will get out of this mess..."

"I hope so," he replied to the feline.

"Having ourselves a quiet conversation?" Medusamon overheard them. "Don't try anything that will cost you your lives. If I were you, I'd cooperate."

Phillipe hated the idea of being the partner of the snake woman. He wanted to find the treasure, unveil it and use it to stop Medusamon at all costs. Jaguarmon looked up ahead and faced the Amazoness Swordswoman.

"_Well, Swordswoman, we all leave it up to you. Hopefully, you'll have friends that can help us out of this dilemma. Oh, Queen Athenamon, if only I had your strength. I could have stopped this witch and restored our friends. I... I also want to be able to protect this boy. Oh please, Athenamon, find us as soon as possible."_

"Everyone," Swordswoman announced to the group. "We are almost there. The village is just ahead of us. I will continue along."

"Very good. Now lead us there," Medusamon glared at the Amazon, flicking her forked tongue out.

With that said, the Swordswoman led the trio across the trail. They were only half a mile away from reaching their destination point. Waiting for them were the Amazon warriors of Swordswoman's village and the treasure of the Lights of Victory.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Digital World/Phoenix Arena Ruins/4:20 AM**

Having defeated the Tamers and their allies, Kaiser Ghidorah and his Rajita forces marched across the Digital World. Kujiko led the Mercenaries under his command and stayed beside the warlord. They were ready and not willing to let anything stop them. Looking at their surroundings, the soldiers couldn't help but feel awe struck by the Digital World.

"Men! Keep marching!" Kujiko called out. "We no turn back!"

"Yes, sir!" the Mercenaries responded at once.

"It's all right, General Kujiko. Besides, we've already dispatched enough soldiers to different locations of this place. They will scout for any inhabitants we can possibly capture or convert to our valiant cause. Plus, I do enjoy the idea of adding new additions to our forces."

"Heh, if they no join us, we beat them to submission," the general grunted, snickering.

Looking ahead, the warlord pinpointed what appeared to be the ruins of a large arena. It was much larger than the Colloseum of Rome and would have housed many thousand digimon. This arena was the Phoenix Arena, the same place where Pharaohmon had held his tournament, then leveled when he was finally defeated.

Ghidorah stopped and took in his surroundings. A wicked smile crossed his face as he observed the all too familiar signs of battle.

"Why you smiling, my lord? Is there something that satisfy you?" Kujiko asked this superior.

"Yes, very much so, General Kujiko," Ghidorah nodded, levitating off the ground. "A powerful creature was defeated here. Not as powerful as me, of course, I doubt he had even a tenth of my strength, but there was a massive battle here."

"A battle, you say?" a Mercenary asked.

"Yes, and it took everything they had to defeat him. It seems that these creatures are not ones to lie down and surrender. They will fight us to the very end. They will lose, of course, for if a weakling like that gave them this much trouble, we will squash them like fleas, but I actually prefer a battle to a surrender. Cowards like that bore me."

"Nobody ever dare oppose you, me lord," the brute spoke up. "So, we continue onward?"

"Yes, for it is time we make our presence known," Ghidorah chuckled, descending on the ground.

"Heh, that right, this land soon be ours," Kujiko snickered, loading his plasma cannon. "They don't know who they be dealing with."

"This is it, soldiers. From this point on, we cannot afford to make any mistakes. Today, we will defeat these creatures and conquer their world in the name of the Rajita empire!"

"**_HAIL KAISER GHIDORAH!_**"

"Now, let us go and conquer this land, my loyal soldiers. There will nothing that will deny us victory!" Ghidorah declared, leading his soldiers across.

"Oh, but I would be careful from this point forward, warlord," a dark, sinister voice said.

Every soldier stepped into defensive stance and pointed out their plasma rifles. Kujiko searched the area and readied his plasma cannon. The warlord, however, remained composed and looked ahead to find a dark, cloaked figure. In fact, it was the same cloaked figure that recently has been predicting the 'end of days' and helped Belial Myotismon out of ruined temple prior to his defeat by Imperialdramon.

"Hey, who you be!" Kujiko growled angrily, pointing his plasma cannon at the figure.

"Sir! This fellow is in our way. Allow us to exterminate him for you," a Mercenary offered.

"No, men, it'll be all right," Ghidorah declared, calling off his soldiers. "Allow me to handle this."

"Very well, me lord. Men, stand ground!" Kujiko called out.

The warlord walked over methodically towards the cloaked figure and glared at him. His eyes flashed green and low growls heard from under his breath. However, the cloaked figure remained still and quiet. There was a mysterious but terrifying vibes coming directly from him.

"So it's you!"

"Hello there, alien warlord. We meet again."

"That's Kaiser Ghidorah, to you. You will refer to me by my proper title!"

"Yes, yes, I'll keep that in mind," the cloaked figure snickered sinisterly.

"You were the one who told me of my demise at the hands of Sailor Moon!" Ghidorah exclaimed, his eyes glowing.

Upon this startling announcement, the soldiers gasped out in unison. Kujiko had heard enough and approached his warlord.

"Is this true, me lord? He be joking! How he know about Sailor Moon? There no way that wench defeat you!"

"General Kujiko, you will stand your ground! That's an order!" Ghidorah shouted directly at his general, forcing his tail down slam through the ground.

Jumping back in intimidated surprise, Kujiko nodded his head and allowed his lord to continue speaking with the cloaked figure.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, Lord Ghidorah," the figure continued on. "Yes, I told you of your demise, but I also told you how to prevent it, didn't I? I can see by the fact that you are still here that you followed my advice."

"So you did, and for that I am eternally grateful. Now tell me, prophet, why have you returned? Have you come to warn me of my imminent demise?"

"On the contrary," the prophet spoke up. "I came to inform you of your imminent victory."

As he heard this, a calm smile crossed his face and he asked in question, "Victory you say?"

"Yes, victory, as long as you do not anger the black phoenix."

With that said, the prophet vanished out of thin air. Ghidorah was left with yet another mysterious prophecy. Kujiko wondered who this stranger was and looked directly at the warlord.

"Lord Ghidorah? Who was strange figure?"

"A prophet to whom I am eternally grateful for helping us defeat the Moon Princess. Now, he has foretold that I will be victorious. That is all that matters to me. General Kujiko, let it be known that we will be victorious! These two worlds will be ours for the taking!"

"Yes, sir! I will inform soldiers of wonderful message, me lord!" Kujiko stated, nodding in reply.

As Kujiko informed the soldiers, Kaiser Ghidorah wondered about the last message the prophet had spoken of. The mention of the 'black phoenix.' That specific message replayed in his mind.

"_...Do not anger the black phoenix."_

"_Black phoenix? What is that prophet speaking of? How will it deny me victory? No, he's just toying with my mind. Nothing will stop me. Not even a creature of fantasy."_

"Me lord? Shall we continue onward? Our soldiers are anxious to invade our soon-to-be conquered territory."

"Yes, please forgive me for holding you men back. Now, the prophet has foretold that we will victorious! Men, from this point forward, nothing will stop us! Now, let us become welcome to their sacred ground. Onward men!"

"Yes, sir!"

Pushing the warning of the black phoenix to the back of his mind, Ghidorah marched forward with his soldiers and general following along. They were closer to the Sovereign's sacred grounds and the four digimon lords were seriously in a dire situation. With their defense forces already occupied with the wormhole, they were left vulnerable to Ghidorah's attack.

Looking on from on top of a cliff, the cloaked prophet watched the Rajita army march across and calmly walked off.

"_Remember, Ghidorah, do not anger the black phoenix."_

-

Meanwhile, outside of the arena, there was another group of villains lurking about, planning their own dark schemes. Black Guilmon slowly walked towards the sanctuary with General Scorpionus, Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, Puppetmon and the two stooges, Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon.

"So, no word from Medusamon?" Yamidramon asked, scanning the area.

"No, but I don't think we should place too much stock in her," Black Guilmon stated. "I doubt she'll ever find anything useful for our purposes. At this rate, it will be impossible for us to find a power source strong enough to locate the seven pieces of Lord Valmarmon."

"Question, do we really need to? I would guess he wouldn't want us to find his pieces. I mean, they were scattered for a good reason, right?" Atolmdramon wondered. "He most likely doesn't want us waking him up from his sleep."

"They were scattered after he was defeated by Granasmon. He would want someone to set him free," Black Guilmon shouted back.

Suddenly, Black Guilmon stopped as his scanner started to go off. He turned towards the walls and tries to peek through to get a better view of the arena. He kept his heavy breathing down.

"See anything, Black Guilmon?" Puppetmon walked beside the genius and peeked through the holes.

"It's hard to tell from this distance, but it seems like a large group, possibly an army, has gathered inside the Phoenix Arena. I don't recognize them, and from the energy readings they're giving off, they're definitely not digimon. Perhaps they have... Oh, crap, they noticed us!"

Suddenly, just as Black Guilmon blurted out, several plasma rifle shots blasted the ground under their feet. Skull Satanmon panicked as he danced around the plasma shots and jumped into Marine Devimon's arms.

"Whoa! That was close!" he cried.

"Damn right it was close, but that's no reason to jump into my arms like some sissy!" Marine Devimon shouted angrily at the skeleton digimon.

The group looked ahead to find several Rajita Mercenaries pointing their plasma rifles at them. They prepared to open fire at any given moment. Skull Satanmon jumped out of Marine Devimon's arms and put his hands up.

"We surrender! We're sorry for spying on you!" Skull Satanmon cried out, kneeling down and begging. "Spare us!"

"Yeah, you're so brave!" Black Guilmon exclaimed. _"Just for that, they might as well kill us for espionage!"_

"We have claimed this area in the name of the Rajita Empire. All trespassers are to be eliminated!" a Mercenary called out. "We'll give you on the count of ten to leave the premises or we will open fire!"

"Wait, perhaps we can negotiate," General Scorpionus spoke up.

In reply, the soldiers started charging up their plasma rifles.

"Lower your rifles, soldiers! What is the problem here?" the booming voice of the warlord echoed from the background.

The soldiers turned to face Kaiser Ghidorah. He slowly walked over towards his men with a serious gesture. They lowered their weapons as commanded and kneeled down to honor his presence. Black Guilmon and company were stunned by the intimidating warlord. His eyes glared directly at the group and he studied them carefully.

"Identify yourselves intruders. You're speaking to me, the future Grand Emperor of two worlds," Ghidorah calmly introduced himself. "I am Kaiser Ghidorah."

The group was intimidated and very nervous to even approach him. Even Black Guilmon was having second thoughts. He slowly approached Ghidorah and gulped to himself. Even he found himself trembling before the warlord's presence.

"Your highness, I bid you greetings," Black Guilmon spoke softly, looking up at his towering stature. "I am Black Guilmon, the greatest scientific mind of the Digital World. No other digimon can match my genius. Welcome to our new Grand Emperor..."

"What is it you want? Why have you trespassed on my new territory?"

"We... We came to offer our services to one who will clearly conquer this and many other worlds."

"We did?" General Scorpionus started, but quickly silenced himself when Black Guilmon elbowed him in the gut.

Ghidorah looked over towards the group and pondered a bit. He wasn't sure if they would be of any use to his army. However, he did not want to turn away any willing followers, especially if the black dinosaur was as talented as he claimed to be.

"You say you are the greatest scientific genius in this Digital World. I wonder if you would be up for something of a challenge. I am collecting souls to summon a creature, and once the Great Beast awakens, I want to have upgrades ready to make him stronger than ever before."

"So, you want us to supercharge your beast? That's no problem. Consider it done," Black Guilmon stated. "With my genius, and the manual labor my crew will provide, I can get the upgrades done in a day or so."

"And we'll make sure he stays on task, too!" Skull Satanmon said.

"Idiot, he's always on task. It's you who screws everything up," Atolmdramon muttered.

"By the way, Lord Ghidorah, sir!" Black Guilmon called out to the Rajita warlord.

He spun around with his eyes looking down at the dark digimon, "What is it?"

"Well, I assumed that you were planning on conquering this digital world, but I was curious about your plans for the others."

This revelation quickly captured Ghidorah's undivided attention. He was interested in hearing about more conquerable worlds within his grasp.

"There are more worlds, you say?"

"Yes, but you've probably heard of them as the four territories. Calling them territories, however, is a bit misleading, as each 'territory' is it's own digital world, ruled over by one of the Four Sovereigns. This digital world we reside in is the South World, Zhuqiaomon's domain. However, each digital world is completely autonomous, and separated from the others. Direct travel between them is impossible."

Ghidorah, enraged at this news, grabbed Black Guilmon by the throat. "If there's no way to get to these other worlds, then how am I supposed to conquer them?"

"Urk... Please, sir, I never said that there was no way to get there, only that _direct_ travel was impossible."

Ghidorah threw the dino digimon to the ground. "Explain yourself."

"You see, the four digital 'territories' are connected, just not to each other. There is a fifth digital world, a 'central territory' if you will, which is connected to all four worlds. Legend has it that there are three realms within this territory. There is a 'Heaven', ruled by Goddramon and Holydramon, and a 'Hell', ruled by Anubimon and, formerly, Pharaohmon, the places where digimon go when their data gets deleted. It was from this Hell that many of my crew were liberated by Pharaohmon, most of them being former residents of the Eastern Digital World. Puppetmon here was formerly one of the four Dark Masters of that realm, before he was defeated."

"So all I have to do,"Ghidorah recapped, "is get to this fifth world, then I can travel to all the other worlds and conquer them as I please."

"My lord, it may even be simpler than that. The last area within this fifth territory is the realm where the Four Sovereigns gather and watch over their respective worlds. If you were to gain access to this realm, and defeat the Four Sovereigns, which I have no doubt that you could do, then you would have conquered all four territories in a single swoop."

"And tell me, Black Guilmon, how would one go about entering this fifth realm?"

"Normally, the only passageway is through each world's Primary Village, where the souls of Heaven go to be reincarnated. This passage is usually well protected, and only those with the permission of the Sovereigns may use it. However, with this recent wormhole anomaly, it seems that several other passageways have opened up. In fact, I have recently stumbled across one of these rifts, and could show you where it is, that is, if you're interested."

With his eyes flashing green, the warlord nodded his head, "Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

**Dra-Warriors Base/4:23 AM**

Meanwhile, the Dra-Warriors were left to defend their territory but were still unaware of the Rajita's presence. Samuridramon returned to the base to collect supplies necessary as she planned to meet back with Imperialdramon, Herodramon and Ninjadramon at the wormhole.

Standing outside the base were Flamedramon, Panzerdramon, Luzdramon and Seadramon. They waited for Samuridramon to walk out with her supplies. Their job was to patrol and spot any intruders entering their territory. Luzdramon viewed the background using his keen eyes.

"Anything yet, Luzdramon?" Seadramon asked the dragon digimon.

"Nada around here. Why did Imperialdramon have to put us on patrol again?" Luzdramon grumbled, kicking a rock aside.

"Because apparently we're not as good as Ninjadramon, Herodramon and Samuridramon," Panzerdramon replied.

"Give it time," Seadramon stated. "I know we'll become better."

"Speak for yourself, you're already stronger than us three because you had a partner," Flamedramon responded, facing the sea dragon, "even though the time you and Kotori spent together was short."

"Yeah, but it still wasn't easy. Imperialdramon still expects the very best out of me," sighed Seadramon. "I just hope everyone is doing all right. With the invasion taking place in the real world, I can't help but worry for Himura and Inumon."

"They'll be just fine. We just need to be worried about ourselves. Our own world is in peril thanks to this new development of some foreign creatures called Duel Monsters appearing in the digital world," Panzerdramon said.

Luzdramon nodded in reply and stated, "There's no doubt they came out of that wormhole. If this continues on, who knows how much more of the Digital World be affected by their intrusions."

"Eh, nothing to worry about. The hole will be closed up and everything will be back in order. Just you wait and see," Flamedramon assured his fellow Dra-Warriors.

Just then, Samuridramon walked out of the station with a bag of supplies. She walked out through the gate and looked towards each of her Dra-Warrior peers.

"Make sure you guys guard the base well. We're counting on you. Also, we have plenty of rookies begging to help out. You may want to give them a chance," Samuridramon stated, holding her bag.

"What are you going to be taking with you?" Panzerdramon asked the female Dra-Warrior.

"This bag? Well, it's the supplies Lord Imperialdramon asked me to bring. I will come back, guys. This place better be still intact when I do," Samuridramon said, glaring at each of the Dra-Warriors.

"Yes, Samuridramon!" the Dra-Warriors responded in unison.

However, before Samuridramon moved forward, an array of plasma blasts came hurtling her direction. She quickly dropped the bag, sheathed her reverse-blade and deflected some of the shots. The other blasts struck both Luzdramon and Flamedramon.

"Luzdramon! Flamedramon!" Seadramon exclaimed.

"Where did those shots come from!" Panzerdramon cried out. "I thought there weren't any intruders!"

"Apparently Luzdramon's senses were way off," Samuridramon growled, facing the direction of the shots. "Take a look of what's ahead."

Facing towards the distance, the Dra-Warriors watched as several Mercenaries uncloaked themselves out of camouflage phases. They pointed their plasma rifles directly at them.

"So we managed to find some life forms," a Mercenary reported, scanning the Dra-Warriors. "Five identified species and two have been struck down."

"This one managed to deflect our plasma rifle shots," another Mercenary spoke up, pointing to Samuridramon.

"Hey, who are you? Why have you trespassed on our territory?" Samuridramon demanded out of the Rajita soldiers.

"Wench, you do not question us! We are here to dispatch any threats to our cause and add additions to our military. We represent the Rajita Empire and our warlord, Kaiser Ghidorah."

"Kaiser Ghidorah...?" Seadramon gasped, whispering to himself.

"What? Who's this Kaiser Ghidorah?" asked Panzerdramon.

"Apparently, these are the alien threat currently threatening the human world," Samuridramon formed her colleagues. "Why and how did you come here?"

"Woman, I believe you are in no position to question us. Surrender yourselves or meet the consequences. This world will be ours for the taking."

"Ha, well I have news for you. Not as long as our leader, Imperialdramon, and the Sovereigns are around!" Luzdramon managed to speak out, chuckling.

"Luzdramon? Are you going to be all right?" Panzerdramon asked his colleague.

"Well, I've been better..."

"Samuridramon... Watch it... Those shots are more painful than you'll realize," Flamedramon warned the female.

"There's no need to worry for my safety," Samuridramon reassured the Dra-Warrior.

"Heh, just who do they take us for?" a Mercenary Rajita soldier chuckled, holding his plasma rifle out. "Now be nice and hold still for us."

Before the soldier had a chance to fire, Samuridramon phased out and reappeared in front of the soldier. She slashed her sword across and cut the rifle in half. Then, she swiped her sword across and used its force to send the soldier flying back. The other Rajita soldiers retaliated and opened fire. As she turned, she dodged one shot and deflected the rest with her sword.

"Yeah, go, Samuridramon!" Seadramon cheered on. "Go!"

"Looks like we don't even need to help her!" Panzerdramon exclaimed.

Then, as Samuridramon was gaining an advantage, the fallen soldier pulled out what appeared to be an injection serum. It contained green liquid that Kuiiza used on his experiments. He seized the opportunity and punctured it through Samuridramon's right leg. The female cried out and leaned down to pull the injection out. However, it was too late. The serum liquid entered inside her body.

"Hey! Samuridramon! What's wrong!" Seadramon gasped out.

"Damn... coward..." Flamedramon coughed out, attempting to regain his composure.

"What did he just inject her with!" Panzerdramon asked.

"The same thing we will inject you with. Since we have already taken care of your friend here, it will only be a matter of time before the serum brainwashes her mind completely. Now, it is your turn to join us."

"No chance! You're fighting us first!" roared Panzerdramon.

"Yeah! There's no way you're taking us!" Seadramon hissed out, slivering across.

The Mercenaries simply looked directly at each other and chuckled amongst themselves. They knew that they would somehow win this altercation and add more slaves to their Rajita forces.

"_That's right, fools. Attack us and you will only end up just like your friend. You shall all serve our lord well," _a Mercenary thought, smirking. "Commence cannon fire!"

Upon the soldier's command, his colleagues activated their plasma cannons attached on their shoulders. They fired out numerous plasma shots towards the Dra-Warriors. They did not have a chance to defend themselves from the incoming blasts. In fact, all it took was two blasts to send Luzdramon soaring off into the distance. Then, it took three shots to send Panzerdramon out of sight and towards Luzdramon's direction. This left both Seadramon and Flamedramon to be overwhelmed by the blasts. Then, one of the Mercenaries shot out two darts out of his gun. As the darts struck the two Dra-Warriors, they collapsed beside Samuridramon.

Just like that, the Mercenaries defeated several members of the Dra-Warriors. They gave them no chance to defend themselves. They were out just like that. In addition, there is no telling where Luzdramon and Panzerdramon were sent but they were at least not about to become captives of the Rajita.

"Feh, you call these special defense forces? Pathetic, it only took us to crush them," a Mercenary muttered, picking up the sleeping Samuridramon. "Let's gather up the subjects. I'm sure the other generals will want them."

"Yes, this will surely please General Kuiiza," another soldier nodded, picking up Flamedramon. "Let's send a report to our colleagues spread across this world."

Tapping his communication device on his helmet, the soldier directly called in for another one of his fellow soldiers.

"_Agent Goralt-90 speaking, what do you have to report?"_

"We've confirmed some captives and they are in the process of mutation as we speak."

"_Excellent work. We already managed to convert more of these natives. They will no doubt prove to be assets to our armies."_

"That's great. Lord Ghidorah will surely reward us greatly for our hard work."

"_Of course, now, stay where you are. We will come looking for you. Over and out..."_

Cutting off his link, the soldier kneeled over and looked down at the captives carefully. It just a short time the captured Dra-Warriors would be serving under Kaiser Ghidorah's empire. However, they were not the only digimon to be ensnared as more were being captured in mass numbers.

* * *

**Drago Village/Sector LGT-0978/4:25 AM**

The canine and the dragon digimon natives of the village were attacked by Rajita Mercenaries. Like many of the digimon villagers, they were overwhelmed by the advanced super soldiers. Plasma cannon blasts laid waste to huts and several digimon had been vaporized. Many others were now under the control of the Rajita.

Most notable of the captives were some well-known members of Drago Village: Berus, Inferno, Labramon, the many Garurumon, WereGarurumon, Veemon, many dragon-type and canine-type digimon. Standing beside Labramon was a Gatomon without a tail-ring. Apparently, she was a visitor and Labramon's girlfriend. Each all possessed the same look: green flaring eyes and a mindless track of mind. However, Labramon and Gatomon's eyes were also swirly in contrast to the others.

"Perfect... the stones worked perfectly," a Mercenary nodded in satisfaction.

"To think these wimps would have given us any trouble. Just who do they take us for?" another soldier laughed out.

"They clearly had no preparation for any invaders. I don't see any military installments here. Just another native village but yet they possess some advanced tech including computers, network satellites and housing lights..."

"Sir! We have rounded up all of the natives. Those who had resisted were eliminated," another Mercenary stood out, giving a salute to his colleague.

"Excellent, we'll be out of here. Men, gather the rest of the villagers!"

"**_YES SIR!_**"

* * *

**Digital World/Region Sector 23-DELTA/4:29 AM**

Back at the site where Medusamon took her captives, the statues of the Tamers, their digimon partners and the Amazons were still frozen in place. The Chameleomon were keeping an eye on Suzie while keeping their appetites in check. Medusamon had informed them to watch over her, but their stomachs couldn't agree with that.

Suzie sat in a corner and trembling with fear. One Chameleomon stepped over towards the child and breathed heavily on her. She covered herself and cried.

"Leave me alone!" Suzie cried, covering her face.

"Bah! Stupid human! Don't you cry or I _will_ eat you!" Chameleomon roared, lashing its tail through and knocking a tree over.

"Jaarin, Lopmon, I'm sacred..." Suzie whispered, sobbing to herself. "Oh Henry, Terriermon, I wish you were here..."

"I have to feed! Lady Medusamon will not make me wait any longer!" the Chameleomon, whom lashed out at Suzie, roared angrily.

"No or Medusamon will have our heads! In any case, the child is her feast. Have you forgotten that?" the second Chameleomon reminded him.

"Lady Medusamon would have your head if you were to disobey orders," the third Chameleomon said.

"I don't care! I must feast!" the restless Chameleomon hissed, stomping its feet down and lashing its tongue across.

Suzie screamed out in horror and covered her eyes. In an instant, a flash of light cut through the Chameleomon's body vertically. The other Chameleomon looked on in disbelief as their comrade was sliced in half. The halved reptile then exploded into data fragments. Finally, a blast came hurtling towards the second Chameleomon and destroyed his entire body in the process. The last lizard tried to escape from the invisible attackers. He immediately stopped and found the warrior queen, Athenamon, standing in his way. She held him at bay with her sword and narrowed her eyes.

"I see you're a servant of that cursed Medusamon. You attempted to devour that poor child, didn't you?"

"No! I do not know what you are talking about! I was only holding her captive. It was my colleague that wanted to eat her!"

"Still, you guarded her so she can become Medusamon's feast," the familiar voice of Omegamon spoke out.

Turning around, Chameleomon found himself face to face with the Royal Knight. He backed away but bumped directly into Athenamon. In one split second, the two Royal Knights slashed through the reptile at once. Unleashing his final screams, the Chameleomon was killed and instantly turned into lost data fragments.

Suzie gasped as she watched the monsters destroyed before her eyes. As soon as she saw Athenamon and Omegamon, she gasped out and ran towards them.

"Lady Athenamon! Mr. Omegamon!" Suzie called out.

"Tamer child, are you all right?" Omegamon asked, kneeling down to Suzie.

"I am but my sister and everyone been turned to stone," Suzie replied, pointing to the statue forms.

"Medusamon's handiwork? That cursed snake!" Athenamon growled under her breath. "Little Suzie, please tell me where your brother and the other Tamers are."

"They're back home fighting against evil aliens. That evil snake lady took Phillipe, Jaguarmon and some big lady named Swordswoman."

"Ok, please, slow down," Athenamon said, kneeling down beside Suzie. "Now, please tell us everything you know, Suzie."

"Okay."

Looking over at the statue forms of their comrades, Omegamon sighed and thought, _"Our poor comrades. The only way we can restore them is when Medusamon has been slain but can Jaguarmon get the job done? If I recall, she can't even digivolve. This is getting worse. Athenamon, was it really wise of us to skip out on the meeting with the other digimon leaders? I understand your dislike for Zhuqiaomon but... Oh, never mind, your sisters come first. But I have to wonder where Jaguarmon is. Something tells me they are not too far from here. All we need is a signal of sorts for them to let us know where they are at. And these aliens Suzie speaks of. Who are they and what do they want with the human world?"

* * *

_

**Outskirts of the Amazoness Village/4:30 AM**

Within an isolated location of the forest, there stood a village. It appeared smaller in comparison to Athenamon's realm. The whole village covered at least one mile across the landscape with a beautiful water fountain established at the front. However, it was ruled under a similar hierarchy structure with Amazon inhabitants and warriors. There were even massive tigers standing outside the gates of the village.

The beasts were slightly larger than a Siberian tiger. Their build was massive at the front. Their fur was light tan with black stripes streaks across their legs, back, tail and face. Golden bracelets were chained around their feet and each had a collar wrapped around its neck. Their eyes were yellow and fierce enough to send chills down a man's spine. These were the Duel Monsters known as Amazoness Tigers. They were not only one of the fiercest beasts but were also females. Their duty was to guard this Amazoness village.

Suddenly, the tigers stopped to sense the presence of one of their Amazoness sisters. They waited for whomever would be the one to arrive.

-

Meanwhile, looking on from the far distance was the Swordswoman. Behind her was Medusamon, Phillipe and Jaguarmon. The wicked serpent tapped on the warrior woman's shoulder while giving her a warning gesture.

"Don't try anything funny, Amazon. If you give me away, I will not only turn you to stone but I will make a meal out of these two. Now, keep going and don't let them become suspicious!"

Nodding in reply, the Swordswoman went along with Medusamon and led the trio out of the bushes. They started walking down the trail directly leading to the Amazon Village. Phillipe remained walking beside Jaguarmon and looked up ahead to see a perfect view of the Amazon Village. He gasped out in surprise at how large the Amazon Village covered. However, it was still smaller than Athenamon's kingdom.

Medusamon stopped as she studied the surroundings and then looked ahead towards the front entrance. The Tigers all stood their ground and faced the group. Swordswoman approached the majestic beasts and kneeled down to greet them.

"So, this is their village? Well, I'm impressed. Not as large as Athenamon's, but it seems to suit them just fine," Medusamon stated, observing the scenery. "All right, Swordswoman, remember don't give yourself away."

Just then, as Swordswoman stood up, a group of ladies walked out through the entrance doors. Phillipe, Jaguarmon and Medusamon turned directly towards their direction.

One appeared to be a young woman with short, brown hair while garbed in a black long-sleeve fur pelt shirt while covering up her half-naked body. She also wore a brown pelt top, fur boots and a long flowing dress kilt. She was equipped with a bow and arrow in her right hand. This was the Amazon Archer.

Another woman appeared to be muscularly built, but not so much like Swordswoman. Her hair was dark blue and tied up into a long flowing ponytail. She wore a green Amazonian-style top and a short green skin kilt. On her knees were skulls with purple leather straps that lined up across her legs and a pair of purple sandals. Around her forehead was a brown fur pelt bandana. Across her cheeks were tribal markings, which indicated her loyalty to the clan. In her right hand appeared to be a long blow pipe with a skull at the front. The woman appeared taller than the Archer but shorter than the Swordswoman. This female is identified as the Amazoness Blowpiper.

Walking in between these two was another Amazonian woman. She was taller than either one of them. Her hair was long, silverish green and flowing across her back. The top she wore was green and barely managed to cover her chest. Also she wore short green skin pelt barely managing to cover her mid-section and hips. Around the woman's arms were green straps. She wore a pair of sandals and carried a long chair equipped with a three-pointed spear at the end. She, too, was slightly built for combat and half-naked like any traditional Amazon would. This was the Amazoness Chainmaster.

The next Amazon to emerge was someone who was the same build as the Swordswoman. Her body was extremely muscular. However, she wore a green top with leather straps around her waist and a green pelt kilt hanging around her hips. Around her arms were golden bracelets but around her arms were brown fingerless gloves. A pair of green-brown bracelets covered the top sections of her legs. She wore long golden shins and a pair of sandals. The Amazon's hair was spiked up, brown and tied up into a long, ponytail. She carried no weapon but appeared to be the 'muscle' of the group. This was the Amazoness Fighter.

Finally, the last female to present herself was the village's tribe leader. She was extremely beautiful but as fierce as her sisters. Her eyes were majestically pure blue and her skin was light brown. She appeared to have a long flowing cloth across her back, which covered her head. However, flowing out from underneath was beautiful, golden blonde hair. A light tan pelt top barely covered her chest with a pelt kilt around her waist. Golden bracelets were attached around her forearms, triceps and legs. Purple feathers were clung through a long string that covered her neck. She also wore long, tan boots. In her right hand was a majestic, beautiful sword. She unveiled her face and removed the flowing cloth. The leader's name was the Amazoness Paladin.

Upon seeing her leader, the Swordswoman bowed her head in respect and pointed directly over at the trio.

"My Queen, I have brought along some guests. They are travelers who managed to rescue me from a sticky situation, and they wish to take refuge in our kingdom," the Swordswoman stated, resenting the fact that she was forced to lie by Medusamon and had to deceive her own queen.

Looking directly at Phillipe, Jaguarmon and Medusamon, the Paladin wondered for a moment.

"Are you sure these guests can be considered trustworthy? You do know how I feel about outsiders entering our holy grounds," the Paladin reminded the Swordswoman.

"Yes, but they need a place to stay and are seeking help from us, my queen. Please allow them to enter our village and I hope this doesn't stem any problems, my queen."

"I'm not so sure my queen," the Blowpiper said, glancing at Medusamon. "I don't feel right about that one woman behind you."

"Oh, her? Well... She's a rather peculiar character but she's not too bad," Swordswoman lied to her colleague.

"Are you sure about this, my queen? Surely we cannot let outsiders enter our grounds," the Archer responded, nodding her head and glancing over the guests.

"What have you considered, Queen Paladin?" the Chainmaster asked directly.

"Please, my queen," Swordswoman asked, keeping her head bowed.

The Paladin looked directly at the trio, specifically Medusamon. She was weary of her presence but never seen her kind around these parts. Jaguarmon and Phillipe were also new sights for the village's queen. Her eyes narrowed carefully and studied the pair.

"_I sense that this child has been associated with Amazons but not of our clan. That little feline beside him. I've never seen a creature like that before but I can sense she is of the Amazon bloodline. Are there other Amazon tribes besides our own?" _the Paladin thought, studying Jaguarmon.

"My queen?" the Swordswoman said, looking up at the ruler.

"Please, bring our guests inside."

"And if we may, can we see the treasure?" the Swordswoman asked of her queen.

"Whatever for? You want to see the Lights of Victory?"

"Legend has foretold that during a time of great need, an Amazon will partner herself with a male that will open the Lights of Victory. These travelers have explained to me their dire situation, and this boy here has partnered himself with an Amazon," the Swordswoman explained to her queen. "Am I right?"

"Yes, that is what the legend has foretold, but this tiny animal is an Amazon?" Paladin asked, looking down at Jaguarmon. "I can sense Amazon blood in her. There's no doubt is of another tribe. Tell me where did you find her and the boy?"

"I hate to correct you," Medusamon interrupted, "but the boy is my partner." The snake-lady digimon pulled the boy uncomfortably close to her side.

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"As I said," Swordswoman answered for her, "I found them during my travels. They are refugees from another Amazon kingdom resided by a different group of Amazon warriors who are currently under attack by outsiders. I believe that they are the ones that can open the treasure and that it can help them defeat their enemy."

"They are under attack? By whom?"

"All we know is that there are enemy forces. We do not know who is leading them," Swordswoman lied, forced to cover up for Medusamon.

"As Amazons, we must aid these sisters of ours. It's true we have never met but it's our duty to look after those in need. Yes, Swordswoman, please bring along the boy and his friends."

"Ah, thank you, my queen. I know the treasure will give us what is needed to help these sisters against their enemy."

"_Good, good, now just lead us to the treasure," _Medusamon thought.

As the Swordswoman nodded to the group, she and the Paladin led the way for them. However, the other Amazons were already becoming suspicious of Medusamon's presence. In fact, Amazoness Fighter frowned and approached the evil snake woman.

"Hold it," Fighter spoke up, "You say you are this boys partner, but I don't detect any Amazon blood in you. In fact, this boy seems downright afraid of you."

"Yes, I've been wondering about your presence myself. It just didn't seem right to see you accompanying our sister and these two.," Blowpiper said.

Noticing the Amazons already glaring at her, Medusamon knew that her cover was blown. The warriors had now caught wind of the situation not being right with Medusamon. Paladin and Swordswoman turned to find their sisters surrounding Medusamon. Even the Tigers were prowling around as their eyes locked onto the snake woman.

"Look! They've already caught onto Medusamon and her scheme!" Phillipe exclaimed.

"Good! Now, she's finding herself surrounded! Village queen, this monster has been holding us and your sister captive on our way over here!" Jaguarmon warned the Amazoness Paladin.

"So, is this true, sister?" Paladin asked the Swordswoman.

"Yes, my queen, I didn't tell you or this monster would have threatened our lives. I am sorry for this."

"Do not blame yourself, Swordswoman. We have her completely surrounded!" Blowpiper declared.

"That's right. You leave her to us," Archer said, nodding and aiming her arrow at Medusamon.

"Ha! It's not like you ladies will make a difference. Attack me all you want but it will do you no good!" Medusamon laughed out. "Once I'm through with you, that treasure will be mine!"

"You'll never take our sacred treasure for your own greed, fiend!" Paladin exclaimed, pointing her sword directly at the snake woman.

The Amazon warriors surrounded Medusamon and prepared to attack her immediately. Archer released an arrow using her bow and aimed for the villain's heart. The Blow Piper blew through her pipe and shot out a large poison dart. The villain lashed her prehensile tail across to swipe away both the dart and the arrow. Chainmaster threw her three-pointed chain spear directly at Medusamon. Before it could even wrap around the snake, Medusamon grabbed the chain with quick reflexes and pulled the Chainmaster directly towards her. She lashed her tail and slammed it against the Amazon. The force sent the Chainmaster flying across into the Fighter's waiting arms. Amazoness Fighter put her sister down and sprinted across at Medusamon.

Fighter delivered a punch at Medusamon, who ducked under the blow. She wrapped her arms around Medusamon's neck and hoisted her up. Attempting to execute a power-suplex, Medusamon took advantage of the situation and opened her eyes to release a blinding flash of light.

"**_PENANCE STARE!_**"

In an instant, the Amazoness Fighter was turned into stone once the light faded. Medusamon dropped to the ground and faced the other Amazons. One of the Tigers ran over by the Fighter-turned statue but was quickly caught by another of Medusamon's _Penance Stare_ beam.

"Our sister!" Blowpiper cried out.

"Turned to stone!" Archer exclaimed.

"Yes, our comrades who accompanied us were also turned to stone by that monster!" Swordswoman called out. "Medusamon, stop this!"

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry. I want to get rid of these nuisances first before I have you open the treasure!"

"Not likely, you monster!" Chainmaster roared, lifting herself off the ground.

Lunging towards Medusamon, Chainmaster cried out and hurled her chain at the villain. However, all it took was a pair of beams of Medusamon's _Penance Stare_ to instantly turn the Chainmaster into a stone statue.

"My sisters! Hold on! Let's go, Swordswoman!" Paladin exclaimed.

"Yes, my queen!"

However, before the queen and the Swordswoman came closer, Medusamon had turned the other Amazons into stone in an instant. The Blowpiper, Archer and the other Tigers were already stone. Paladin jumped up into mid-air and deflected beams using her sword. She landed and sliced off Medusamon's tail end using her sword. The snake woman screeched out in pain but retaliated by lashing her tail across. Swordswoman caught the tail and delivered a right hand across Medusamon's face. As Medusamon staggered back, Paladin and Swordswoman crossed their swords together to unleash a powerful beam at the villain. Knowing that the attack would kill her, Medusamon dodged away to the side and allowed the beam to blow up a village section.

"Damn you! I've grown tired of this!" Medusamon hissed, shooting her _Penance Stare_ beams directly for Swordswoman.

"No! Sister! Get back!" Paladin cried out, stepping out in front of Swordswoman.

"My queen!"

Before Paladin had a chance to turn, she was quickly turned into a statue. Swordswoman fell back and looked up in disbelief. Medusamon has successfully managed to defeat the sisters all at once. Even Phillipe and Jaguarmon were shocked with disbelief.

"Well, that takes care of them. So much for your queen, warrior. They couldn't put up any defenses against my Penance Stare. Now, it's time," Medusamon stated, turning around to face the trio. "Swordswoman, there will be no further delay. Lead us to the treasure. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes..." Swordswoman replied, sighing in defeat. "It's just ahead."

"Good, good, now lead the way."

"C'mon, you two," Swordswoman walked past Phillipe and Jaguarmon.

"Just how are we going to stop that monster?" Phillipe whispered to Jaguarmon.

"I don't know but I hope there's something in that treasure that'll help us."

"Hurry along, or shall I have you for dinner!" Medusamon hissed out.

Shuddering in fear of the snake woman, Jaguarmon and Phillipe walked along with the Swordswoman. Medusamon crawled behind them and kept a careful eye on them. Swordswoman stopped and pointed towards a small, traditional Japanese-style shrine.

"The treasure is in there," Swordswoman announced. "Now, will you come with me?"

"Yes, of course, now continue along, warrior," Medusamon said, nodding in reply. "And don't try anything stupid."

The Amazon walked through the linen cloth and unveiled the entrance to the shrine. Jaguarmon, Phillipe and Medusamon entered behind the warrior. Standing in the center was a golden altar with a large treasure chest coated with a golden aura. A bright ruby emerald shone at the center.

"There they are. The Lights of Victory."

"Perfect, now step aside," Medusamon hissed, brushing past the Swordswoman, "and watch me receive the ultimate power!"

As Medusamon came closer to the treasure, a wicked smile crossed her face. "At last, a power source that will aid me and my army to crush Athenamon! Victory is at last mine!" However, to Medusamon's frustration, she couldn't even open the treasure. She cursed under her breath and slammed her tail down. "Damn it! Why can't I open this blasted treasure!" Medusamon screamed angrily.

"Foolish snake woman. I didn't expect that you would. You heard me tell the prophesy, only an Amazon-chosen male can open it," Swordswoman replied.

"Feh, as I should have known. You!" Medusamon glared at Phillipe. "You're my partner, you open the treasure!"

Nodding in reply, Phillipe sighed and walked over to the treasure. He put his hands on the front of the chest and tried pushing it open. Like Medusamon before him, Phillipe failed to make the chest budge even one inch.

"What's the matter boy? Hurry it up!" the snake hissed.

"I... I... I can't open it," Phillipe whispered, gasping.

"WHAT!"

"It can't open?" Jaguarmon whispered to herself.

"It won't work. It can't be opened just by any male," Swordswoman explained. It has to be a male who understands the heart of an Amazon, an Amazon's partner."

"You're LYING!" Medusamon roared out.

The villain seethed with anger building up inside of her. She looked directly at Phillipe and lashed her tail across to knock Phillipe back. The boy cried out from the blow and crumpled on the ground. Jaguarmon and Swordswoman gasped out in horror for the child's fate. He barely managed to move and looked directly up into Medusamon's reptilian eyes.

"If I can't open the treasure, then no one can! As for you boy, you've outlived your usefulness. Now, you die!"

With that said, the snake woman threw her hand across to snatch the boy up. Swordswoman tried to intervene while Jaguarmon screamed out towards the boy.

"**_PHILLIPE! NO!_**"

* * *

**Earth/East Shibuya/4:45 AM**

As the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors and the Duelists were crossing the abandoned streets into the city, Himakko suddenly fell to his knees. The group stopped and gathered around boy. He grasped his chest and felt as if his heart had stopped for a few seconds. He suddenly pictured Phillipe in danger and gasped out.

"Ph... Phillipe!" Himakko exclaimed.

"Phillipe? What are you talking about? He's not with us, Himura," Inumon said, reminding his partner.

"Wait, he must know something about Phillipe that we aren't even aware of," Renamon stated, facing everyone.

"Hey, what's wrong with Himura?" Joey wondered.

"He mentioned something about Phillipe but I really don't know what's wrong with him," Tea replied.

"He's in pain in fear of losing his friend. Takato did tell us about their friends in the Digital World. I just hope the Rajita did not get to them," Atemu stated, hoping for the best.

"Tell us what's wrong, Himura," Seirika asked the boy. "What happened with Phillipe?"

Suzakato kneeled beside Himakko and noticed the boy dripped with sweat on his forehead.

"Himura, c'mon, we're going to find somewhere where we can rest," Suzakato said, putting an arm around Himakko.

"But where?" Henbu asked, looking around. "This place isn't exactly The Ritz."

"We can try that old warehouse just ahead of us," Terriermon said, pointed head with his left ear.

"Then, that's where we'll go, guys. Let's get moving before we're caught," Agunimon suggested, leading everyone down.

"Right!"

Himakko lifted his head and faced the skies to get a visual image of Phillipe's smiling face.

"_Phillipe, what is going on in the Digital World? I hope you and the others are all right. Whatever's happening, be strong my friend."

* * *

_

**Digital World/Amazon Village/4:47 AM**

"NOW DIE, YOU BRAT!" Medusamon roared out.

"**_PHILLIPE! NO!_**"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded Medusamon and pushed her back. To Phillipe's surprise, a small device instantly appeared above the boy and it dropped into his hands. The handheld device appeared to be a D-Ark, the device used by the Tamers that enables their partners to digivolve.

To add more to Phillipe's shocked surprise, Jaguarmon jumped right in front of him and stood poised to protect him. She turned and looked at the D-Ark in the boy's hands.

"Jaguarmon... You... You protected me," Phillipe whispered.

"_Amazing! That little feline just jumped out to protect the boy, but what's that device he's holding? Could that be the key to their connection? Perhaps this is exactly what the boy needed to understand the heart of an Amazon. We'll see how this turns out," _the Swordswoman thought.

"Why did you save me, Jaguarmon?"

"You fool! I couldn't just let you die!" the feline responded, facing the boy. "I... I've grown fond of you. I mean... your music for example... It's beautiful to my ears."

"Right..."

"Well, I would have figured as much," Medusamon stated, regaining her senses. "Now that you have an Amazon partner, try to open the chest again."

"Phillipe...?" Jaguarmon muttered.

Nodding in reply, the boy got off the floor and walked over to the chest. This was his last opportunity. By opening the treasure, he hopes a weapon will appear to grant them the power to stop Medusamon before she steals it. Then, as he put his hands on the chest, it successfully unlocks. A bright multi-color array of lights shot out of the opened treasure. Phillipe gasped as he watched the lights spiraling around.

"Is that it!" Jaguarmon called out.

"The Lights of Victory?" Swordswoman wondered.

"Ha, ha! Good, now stand back while I gain the power of the Lights of Victory!"

Medusamon grinned and reached out for the Lights of Victory. However, as she drew nearer to snatch it, a hooded figure sprang out of hiding. The hooded figure delivered an elbow shot that sent Medusamon flying back. Phillipe, Jaguarmon and Swordswoman were taken back by this event.

The hooded figure unveiled itself to be a woman. She was a tall woman garbed in dark chest armor with spikes around the shoulder sections of the armor. A long, flowing purple kilt skirt draped down from her waist down to her feet. Underneath, she was bare-legged with long black boots. Long, purple gloves covered her arms. Her hair was violet-blue and long enough to be tied into a braided ponytail across her back. Long bangs dropped across her face and her eyes revealed to be hazel. A gray headband covered her forehead and in her right hand was a medieval sword. This was another Duel Monster named the Unfriendly Amazon. She stepped into a battle stance and looked directly at the group.

"Unfriendly Amazon!" Swordswoman gasped out in surprise.

"Phillipe! Now! Hurry!" Unfriendly called out to the boy.

"Right! I got it!" Phillipe nodded, opening the chest all the way.

"No! CURSE YOU!" Medusamon roared out and lashed her tail across.

However, as her tail drew closer, the lights stopped her tail and an invisible force sent the reptilian woman flying out. Phillipe watched as a crystal orb emerged and levitated above the shrine's ceiling. It had five different colored streams of light swirling around inside of it. Looking over to Jaguarmon, he held up his D-Ark and recalled the Tamers calling out a phrase to allow their digimon to digivolve.

Let's do this, Jaguarmon! Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to kick her butt!"

"DIGIVOLVE!"

_**(DIGIVOLUTION)**_

"Jaguarmon **_SHINKA!_** CATRAMON!"

As the smoke cleared, a new figure stood in place of the tiny Jaguarmon. No longer was a small, four-legged mammal. Rather, she was a bipedal, humanoid cat. Phillipe and the two Amazons watched in shocked surprise.

"Is... Is that little Jaguarmon?" Phillipe gasped out.

"Wow, she **_GREW_** a lot!" Swordswoman said, nodding.

"Now that's what I call an Amazon fighter," Unfriendly remarked.

The newly digivolved Jaguarmon stood on two legs. Her form was humanoid but still feline in appearance. The fur was light brown. Long, white hair flowed across her back with a braided string hanging on her shoulder. The female's body armor is white with golden trimmings and a black leather covering her waist. The top part of her armor was golden with a shoulder pad protruding on the right side. Purple streaks decorated under her eyes and a tiny tiara covered her forehead. Her eyes were emerald green and cat-like. Her armored gloves were white with golden edges at the end. Her boots were long as they reached way above her knees. There was golden armor covering the top sections of the long boots. A long, fluffy tail wiggled behind her posterior. She held a staff that instantly changed into a scythe made out of jewels and gold.

"Ja... Jaguarmon?" Phillipe whispered, approaching the digivolved warrior.

"No, Phillipe, thanks to you I have finally digivolved into my ultimate-form," the digivolved warrior stated. "You can call me Catramon."

"Wow, you look great, Catramon," Phillipe smiled warmly, hugging the warrior.

"Now's not the time for that, Phillipe," Catramon embraced the boy. "I have to take care of our good friend, Medusamon."

"Allow us to provide backup. That monster transformed our sisters into stone!" Unfriendly asked.

"No, I know I can defeat Medusamon as I am now," Catramon announced to her peers. "But, I'll let you two get your shots in. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to us!" the Amazons responded.

"Be careful, guys," Phillipe stated.

"This won't take long," Catramon replied, running outside of the shrine.

As the warrior trio stepped outside the shrine, they saw Medusamon lifting herself off her feet. The lights had somehow greatly affected her and weakened her state somewhat. This would give the trio a chance to finish her off.

"Stupid wenches!" Medusamon hissed angrily, her eyes set on the triad.

"So, where have you been this whole time, Unfriendly?" Swordswoman asked, smirking.

"You don't remember? I was cast out of the village after Paladin and I got into disagreements. She really hated my smart ass mouth. So, I made the forest my new home. Then, the lands started to shift and change. I was forced to move and I found you leading this treacherous monster to the village. Paladin and I may not see eye-to-eye but I'm not going to let an intruder harm my sisters."

"Well, it's good to see you again, friend."

"Same too you," Unfriendly nodded. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course, until the very end."

"Um, girls, I know it's great to have a reunion and all, but we've got more important matters at hand," Catramon stated, pointing to Medusamon.

"Right!"

"Talk all you want but even you three won't stop me!" Medusamon growled angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your life is about to get cut short," Catramon declared. "But, I thought I'd get a few good licks in before we waste you."

"How so? You have nothing to stop me! Only Athenamon has the power to defeat me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that!" Catramon stated, as she summoned three other images of herself.

The snake woman found herself surrounded by four Catramons at once. However, the other three were images created with Catramon's electrical powers. Phillipe watched the event from outside the shrine entrance and gasped.

"Wow, now that's a partner I'm proud to have," Phillipe smiled, holding his D-Ark. "Go for it, Catramon!"

"With pleasure!" Catramon called out. "**_SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!_**"

The three Catramon images merged together into an electrical dragon. Not getting a chance to defend herself, Medusamon was struck and subdued temporarily. Catramon stopped and managed to hold her ground while her dragon faded out.

"Yes! You got her!" Swordswoman cheered on the warrior.

"Wow, she's damn good," Unfriendly complimented Catramon.

Medusamon shuddered with electrical streaks running across her body.

"My dragon can move as fast as lightning. There was no hope of you even activating your Penance Stare," Catramon announced, holding her scythe.

"Damn you... You've inflicted pain on me! Me! Medusamon!"

"You're washed up, Medusamon. You can never hope to defeat me. Athenamon has allowed you to live for far too long. Sorry, but I'm not going to let you go that easily. You're good as dead!"

"Heh, but you still haven't figured out my weakness have you? I can't die by your lightning. I still have my Penance Stare. No matter how strong you are, you will be turned the stone the moment the beam strikes you."

"_Damn, I forgot all about that. What can I do? Wait, I recall Queen Athenamon telling me of one weakness that would forever seal Medusamon's fate. That's it! But I will need help from those two over there. It's worth a shot."_

Turning around looking at Unfriendly and Swordswoman, Catramon called out directly towards them, "Hey, you two! I've got a plan, but you girls will have to hold her off!"

"Yeah, sure, just leave it to us," Unfriendly proclaimed, holding her sword.

"But make it fast, Catramon," Swordswoman said, unsheathing her blade.

Nodding in reply, Catramon dashed off towards the shrine and stopped in front of Phillipe.

"Phillipe, you remember that mirror near the treasure?"

"Yeah?"

"Get it. We're going to need it!"

"Oh that, but... Oh I get it!" Phillipe replied. "We're going to exploit the one weakness of a gorgon!"

"Right on, kiddo. Now, hurry!"

Phillipe ran inside the shrine to find and grab the mirror. Meanwhile, Catramon turned to watch the two Amazons battling Medusamon. They held her off using their swords.

"**_AMAZON SLASH ATTACK!_**" Swordswoman cried out, slashing across Medusamon's left side.

Unfriendly Amazon aided her friend and impaled Medusamon in the left side with her sword. The snake woman hissed out angrily and pushed back the two warrior women. Swordswoman slapped aside Medusamon's tail and delivered a punch that knocked Medusamon down. Unfriendly jumped across Medusamon and delivered blows to her head.

"INSECTS!" Medusamon screamed, knocking Swordswoman away with her tail and throwing Unfriendly off her back.

Just in time, Phillipe came walking out with a mirror. Catramon happily accepted it and held it in her grasp. Medusamon looked ahead and gasped out in fear. They had already found out about her weakness.

"_No! How could they have known? No, that's it! Catramon would have known this from Athenamon! Curse them! I'll stop them before they even have a chance to use that on me!"_

Just as Medusamon slivered across, Swordswoman applied a bear hug and tightened her arms around Medusamon's waist. The snake woman screeched as she tried breaking free.

"Let me go! Put me down, you wench!"

"No way! You turned my sisters to stone and now it's time for you to get a dose of your own Penance Stare!"

"Argh, no!" Medusamon growled, trying to break the hold.

Catramon dashed across with the mirror in her hand and she placed it directly in front of Medusamon. The villainess tried closing her eyes but the hold by Swordswoman forced her to open her eyes.

"Take a good look at yourself, Medusamon. You look as hideous as you've ever been," Catramon snickered, holding the mirror.

"No! PUT ME DOWN!" Medusamon screamed.

Then, with one successful tail lash across Swordswoman's head, the snake woman was released. She slapped the mirror out of Catramon's hands. Unfriendly tried to intervene until Medusamon stopped her by shooting beams at her feet. She was held at bay with her feet turned to stone.

"Damn! Cheap shot!" Unfriendly cursed.

"Now, Catramon, time for me to end your short-lived debut," Medusamon chuckled, slivering over at the warrior.

As she drew nearer, Swordswoman recovered and intervened. She drew out her sword and went to decapitate the snake woman. Medusamon quickly turned and fired her _Penance Stare_ at the Amazon. Using quick reflexes, she used her sword to deflect the beam back directly at the villain. Medusamon dodged by moving aside and laughed off Swordswoman's attempts. Then, before she knew it, the beams struck the mirror laying on the ground. They were deflected off the mirror and sent directly towards Medusamon. The beams slammed against Medusamon's back and she uttered a blood-curling scream. Now, the beams were taking affect and turning her body into stone. Catramon seized the opportunity and jumped up with her scythe. With one successful slash, Catramon **_SLICED_** Medusamon's head off. The villain's eyes widened in terrified expression as her head dropped and her headless body plopped on the ground.

Phillipe watched the events unfold and cheered his new partner on. Catramon let out a deep sigh and spat on the corpse of the snake woman.

"That's for my sisters and all of our friends. Rest in pieces, bitch," Catramon scoffed, her eyes giving a slight cold expression at the deceased snake.

In an instant, the body and head of Medusamon exploded into data fragments. Swordswoman dropped to her knees and let out a sigh. Unfriendly watched her feet turn back to normal.

"Hey, I'm free!" Unfriendly announced.

"Soon, all of your sisters and my friends will be restored since Medusamon is dead," Catramon stated. "Thanks, you two. I couldn't have done it without you two."

"Hey, not a problem, you're like a sister to us," Swordswoman smiled, giving a thumb up to Catramon.

"Catramon, man, that was great!" Phillipe called, rushing over to his partner's side.

"Yeah and I couldn't have digivolved without you. Looks like we're true partners, now," Catramon said, smiling. _"But what does that mean about my place in Athenamon's kingdom? It looks like I might have to leave."_

"Look! Our sisters are returning to normal!" Swordswoman called out, pointing ahead.

"Good, but I hope I can reconcile differences with the queen," Unfriendly said.

In an instant, every Amazon in the village turned to stone were back to normal. Blowpiper, Archer, Fighter, Chainmaster, the Tigers and Paladin were restored.

"Hey, we're back to normal. That means the monster has been slain," Blowpiper said, looking across her body.

"But who could have done so? Our sister, Swordswoman?" Fighter wondered.

"Look, there they are," Paladin pointed across and gasped as she caught glimpse of Unfriendly. "Unfriendly?"

"Look, Unfriendly has come back to us! She must have helped them defeat the snake woman!" Chainmaster said. "But who is the third warrior with them? She doesn't appear to be anyone we would know."

"It was the feline, my sister," Paladin responded, recognizing Jaguarmon's eyes in Catramon. "Somehow, she underwent a transformation and aided our two sisters to slay the snake demon."

"Well, in any case, everyone in our village is being turned back to normal," Archer spoke out, happily. "Hooray for Swordswoman, Unfriendly and the feline warrior!"

The Amazon crowd walked over towards Catramon, Phillipe, Swordswoman and Unfriendly. They were ready to congratulate. In Unfriendly's case, she hoped to receive a pardon from Paladin and to put aside differences. Swordswoman and Unfriendly gave each other a handshake. Catramon stood beside Phillipe and held him close to her.

"We have to go and check on our friends, Catramon," Phillipe suggested.

"Good idea," the feline warrior nodded in reply. "They should be restored anytime now."

-

Meanwhile, outside the Amazon Village, the statue forms of the Tamers, the digimon, and Jaguarmon's Amazon sisters had turned back to normal. They all gasped and looked around their surroundings.

"Whoa! Man, my head was feeling a little spiny there," Kazu complained, rubbing his head.

"Look, we're all back to normal," Jeri announced, looking at everyone else.

"Good, that means they managed to destroy Medusamon. Somehow..." Mermaimon said.

"Those three defeated her? I'll bet those Amazon villagers helped them!" Kuzuhamon responded to Mermaimon.

"Could have been," Felinismon shrugged. "What does it matter? We're all normal. Man, I hate being a stiff."

"Nice to see everyone is back to normal. I was getting worried," the voice of the Amazon queen called out.

Everyone turned to find Athenamon and Omegamon facing them. Suzie dropped down from Athenamon's arms and rushed over towards her sister.

"Jaarin! Lopmon!" Suzie cried out happily, embracing her sister and digimon. "You're all right!"

"It's good to see you again, Suzie," Ranamon replied, hugging her sister.

"I can sense that Jaguarmon has digivolved," Athenamon announced. "I think I can also confirm that Phillipe has became the partner of Jaguarmon."

"What! Phillipe gained an Amazon as his partner!" Kenta exclaimed in shock.

"That's correct and they managed to defeat Medusamon," Omegamon stated.

"Wow! Our sister is so cool!" Witchmon giggled happily.

"Yes, indeed, I am so proud of her," Athenamon said, nodding. "I have pinpointed the location of the village. It's ahead of this forest. Thanks to the shifting landscapes, this new village has appeared out of nowhere."

"Cool, we'll get to meet some more Amazons," Lopmon smirked.

"But what about your own kingdom, Queen Athenamon?" Guardromon reminded the Amazon.

"With Medusamon slain, her spell will wear off and every one of my sisters will be freed. My army's numbers will outnumber Medusamon's and drive them out. I have deep confidence in them."

"Fair enough, but I suggest we go to this village to see what the deal is. I want to see Phillipe and Jaguarmon," Jeri stated. "We need to confirm if they are ok."

"I'm sure they're just fine," Omegamon said. "But, we shall confirm that for ourselves. Come everyone, there's no time to waste."

"Though, was it wise not to summon ourselves to the Sovereign's request?" Athenamon wondered. "No... My sisters come first. I know the remaining armies of Medusamon would have been overwhelmed by my revived sisters."

Just then, Kuzuhamon looked back towards the forest and had another idea in mind. She waved over to D'Arcmon. D'Arcmon walked over towards her fellow Amazon and whispered to her.

"What is it, Kuzuhamon?"

"Let's go, D'Arcmon, I have another matter to attend to."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me, ok? I need another Amazon as a witness."

Glancing towards Athenamon, D'Arcmon cleared her throat, "Lady Athenamon, if you don't mind but Kuzuhamon and myself have some business to take care of."

"Perhaps going back to the kingdom to check a status report on our freed sisters?"

"Something like that yes, my queen. We will return."

"All right but report what you do find," Athenamon nodded, as she quirked an eyebrow. _"Kuzuhamon is up to no good. Well, at least, D'Arcmon will be there to keep her in check."_

"Thank you, my queen. We shall return," D'Arcmon responded, bowing to her queen.

With that said, the two sisters disappeared into the forest and left everyone else behind. Whatever Kuzuhamon had planned was never a good thing and Athenamon knew that. However, she felt confident D'Arcmon will keep an eye on her.

"Come, Lady Athenamon, we have to go," Omegamon said, approaching his wife.

"Yes, let's go. I have to see Jaguarmon and the others," the queen replied, nodding.

"_Lady Athenamon mentioned shifting landscapes. What exactly is going on in the Digital World? First, there are Duel Monsters running around the Digital World. What's next? It couldn't get any worse, could it?" _Kenta thought.

"Come on, Kenta, or we'll leave without ya!" Kazu called out, riding on Guardromon's back.

"Hey, wait for me!"

With that, the group moved out directly for the Amazon Village with Athenamon and Omegamon flying over the forest. The Amazon Queen sensed Catramon's exact location and would lead everyone to the right location.

* * *

**The Sovereign's Realm/4:55 AM**

Meanwhile, as the Medusamon conflict finished, another threat was close within the Sovereign's Realm. Little did the four beasts realize that their days just may be numbered. Never would they imagine an enemy greater than Pharaohmon about to make his presence felt.

Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Azulongmon and Baihumon remained behind in their sanctuary with several digimon guarding them. A Machinedramon, a Metal Seadramon, a Boltmon, a Grand Kuwagamon and a Plesiomon were gathered around, keeping an eye on the entrance.

Suddenly, Sorcermon felt a slight disturbance and rushed over towards the Sovereigns.

"Sovereigns, I feel a dark presence coming this way!" Sorcermon forewarned the beasts.

"What's that, Sorcermon?" Azulongmon asked the wizard digimon.

"No, I believe him. There's a dark presence directly heading this way," Baihumon stated, nodding his head.

"Who could this be, Baihumon?" the left head of Ebonwumon asked.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the wormhole," Zhuqiaomon wondered. "Everyone stand your ground!"

As soon as he gave his warning, the front entrance was immediately blown away by a expanding force of light. The digimon guards covered themselves from the incoming rock and pillar debris. The Sovereigns faced the entrance to find the expanding source of light fading to reveal a dark figure. It appeared smaller than the great Sovereigns but still larger enough to give a threatening presence. A pair of crimson eyes flashed from the figure.

"Sirs! We have ourselves an intruder!" Boltmon called out.

"Sorcermon, I take it this is the dark power you've sensed," Zhuqiaomon said, glaring towards the figure.

"Yes, there's no doubt this is the source but who is it?"

"A visitor that came directly from out of the wormhole I suppose," Azulongmon responded, his eyes set on the wrecked entrance. "Intruder, identify yourself! Who dares to enter our holy sanctuary without our permission!"

Walking across out of the smoke cloud, Kaiser Ghidorah revealed himself in grand fashion. He had his arms behind his back while walking casually without a sign of fear. Ghidorah's eyes flashed red and then green simultaneously. The digimon stood their ground and slightly backed away from the Rajita warlord.

Accompanying behind the warlord were his legions of Mercenaries and General Kujiko. Azulongmon glared down at the alien warlord and growled deeply. He sensed evil from Ghidorah and would not stand for this intrusion on the Sovereign holy ground.

"Who is this rude yuppie!" the second head of Ebonwumon asked his fellow Sovereigns. "Hum? Well?"

"Tell me, visitor! Why have you intruded on our holy grounds?" Azulongmon demanded.

Sorcermon gasped once he sensed the inner depth of the warlord's power and thought, _"This power is mysterious yet horrifying. This monster has an even greater power than the demon, Pharaohmon. The Sovereigns do not realize the danger!"_

"Answer us or we will resort to violent tactics!" Baihumon roared out, jumping down from his post.

However, the Rajita leader merely smiled and crossed his arms in front. The Sovereigns remained still while anticipating the monster's next move.

"Who are you? We demand answers, intruder!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed, flames erupting expanding across his body in synch with his current mood.

"Here I thought I would receive an open welcome from you, four Sovereign Beasts. Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Azulongmon and Baihumon."

Upon hearing their names, the four God digimon were stunned that this visitor had known about them, much less where to find them. The digimon guardians surrounded Ghidorah and his forces in defense of the Sovereigns.

"How did you know **_OUR_** names, monster!" the phoenix beast exclaimed angrily.

"Let's just say you are looking into the eyes of a god," Ghidorah smiled, his eyes flaring.

"You, a _god_? How preposterous!" Baihumon called out, stalking towards the warlord.

"How dare you talk down to our warlord you beast!" a Mercenary soldier retorted, pointing his plasma rifle at the tiger beast.

"Do not open fire, my loyal followers," Ghidorah declared, calmly waved his right hand down. "Kujiko, I do believe I was going to continue before I was rudely interrupted."

"Yes, me lord! That rude beast had no right to talk over you!" Kujiko stated, nodding his head.

"There is no need for you to waste your power on these pitiful fools," Ghidorah chuckled. "Apparently, they do not know their place. Sovereigns, a prophet has foretold of my victory. As you can see, the human planet is now under my control. I managed to discover a dimensional doorway the humans had carelessly left behind, which led me to the Digital World. However, I must give Black Guilmon some credit. I never would have found this place if not for him."

"Prophet? What is this prophet you speak of?" the left head of Ebonwumon asked, keeping his eyes on the warlord.

"Why would it matter? As we speak, my forces have spread out across your precious world and there is no doubt has taken over the four digital worlds in the name of my empire. There is no doubt that new slaves have been added to my rankings. I also have no doubt that blood has been shed on your governed territories. Consider this a hostile takeover and soon there will be a transfer of power."

"You **_FOUL_** monster!" Azulongmon bellowed out. "How could you do this! What is your vendetta against mankind and digital kind?"

"That you should become obsolete. You see there is no room for either one of you," Ghidorah stated, with calmness in a sinister tone.

"You don't tremble before our presence, demon!" Zhuqiaomon roared, having heard enough. "You dare to frighten us with these threats!"

"Threat? No, for what I'm about to do is dethroning you form your governing positions," Ghidorah responded. "Consider your presidential terms over, for I have been elected by my followers to be the new grand dictator of the universe."

"You want nothing more than power and authority for your own selfish reasons!" Baihumon roared. "You have yet to demonstrate to us your powers! Prove that you are indeed a _god_ as you say you are!"

Simply dropping his arms and putting on a cross face, Ghidorah turned to face the digimon guards. The Machinedramon and the Boltmon were prepared to attack. Boltmon charged across at the warlord and swung his axe overhead. However, Ghidorah simply stood his ground and did not seem at all threatened.

"The fool! He's going to get himself killed before he knows it!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed, watching Boltmon.

"Heh, it's over," Kujiko remarked, chuckling under his breath.

With that said, Ghidorah's eyes emitted a bright flash. A pair of green beams shot out through the warlord's eyes and zigzagged across. Boltmon gasped as he tried using his axe to block the beams but they quickly made a u-turn. The warrior digimon found himself on the receiving end of the beams and was struck in the back. Boltmon yelled out as his body was engulfed by a green aura. In an instant, Boltmon's body faded away into data fragments.

Just like that, the mega-level digimon was reduced to nothing. No heroic death or final words. He was erased from existence. The other digimon watched with horrified expression as they had lost their own. Even the Sovereigns were shocked beyond belief at how easily Ghidorah vaporized the digimon.

"Well, apparently from the silent treatment, it appears you are beginning to understand," Ghidorah spoke up, his eyes flashing green.

"But... How! He erased Boltmon like he were nothing!" Sorcermon exclaimed, walking backwards and falling back. _"If that monster can do that to a mega-level digimon, I can't imagine what he'll do to the Sovereigns! No, I can't even think about the likely scenario!"_

"MONSTER! You killed one of our own! Die!" the Metal Seadramon roared out, preparing to fire a beam through his snout. "**_RIVER OF POWER!_**"

"Allow me to assist! **_GIGA CANNON!_**" the Machinedramon bellowed, unleashing massive blasts through his cannons.

As the massive shots came directly for Ghidorah, he simply remained still and actually challenged the attacks. Kujiko and the Mercenaries stood away to witness their leader about to prove how superior he is.

_**BOOM!**_

The enormous blasts collided against Ghidorah and exploded on impact. Every digimon scrambled back to avoid being caught in the ensuing explosion. The Rajita activated their shields to protect themselves. As the explosion died down, a smoke cloud covered what appeared to be a 30-foot wide crater. The two metal digimon backed away to watch the smoke cloud disperse. Suddenly, the Sovereigns were still feeling out the dark being's presence.

The digimon guardians were horrified as soon as they found Ghidorah levitating out of the hole. There were no scratches or bruises inflicted on the warlord, nor was blood exposed, either. He didn't even activate his barrier to shield himself. With his eyes flashing, Ghidorah sent out two more beams from his eyes. One shot across and struck Metal Seadramon. The other struck Machinedramon. The mighty beasts roared out before being broken into data fragments and exploding into particles. Two more digimon easily erased from the face of existence. Ghidorah no longer even acknowledged the two mega-level digimon and merely scoffed.

"Annoyances really. Is this the best you Sovereigns have to offer? I expected true warriors but you are only throwing more lambs to be sacrificed," Ghidorah stated, walking towards the four beasts. "Not that it really matters. You will relinquish your positions and allow me to become the new overseer of this world."

"Not a chance, you monster!" Baihumon roared, encircling Ghidorah.

"Why don't your men come and aid you? Are you truly that confident that you can stand up to us!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed. "Azulongmon! We cannot allow this madness to continue! I'm taking up arms to defend my position as southern ruler!"

"You said, Lord Zhuqiaomon!" Plesiomon stated, facing off Ghidorah. "Don't come anywhere-"

Before the Plesiomon had a chance to finish, Ghidorah instantly teleported behind the sea monster. Plesiomon turned around only to be meet his untimely end with the warlord chopping off his head. Plesiomon's headless body dropped while his head rolled across the ground. Ghidorah flew down to where the monster's head lied and crushed it using his right foot. Grand Kuwagamon came flying down and prepared to deliver a crushing blow with his pinchers.

"You're mine!" the insect behemoth called out.

"Unlikely..." Ghidorah calmly replied, his eyes emitting a green light.

Half a second later and the warlord fired his beams directly at the insect digimon. They zigzagged around Grand Kuwagamon until they struck him in the chest. He screeched out before becoming vaporized into data fragments.

"He took out the Sovereigns' soldiers in an instant!" Sorcermon yelled out, gasping in horror. "I shudder to think to what they may have done to the Legendary Warriors! This monster is going too far!"

"Gone too far? No, my friend, I am only just beginning," Ghidorah responded, stepping towards the Sovereigns. "Now, time for you to relinquish your seats, beasts. Fate has told me that my time would come and now I will eliminate all those who dare oppose me!"

"Sovereigns, the time has come we defend our territories," Azulongmon announced to his colleagues. "We defend what we worked hard to achieve or we fall to this foul monster."

"I'm with you, Azulongmon! This laddy doesn't know who he's dealing with," the right head of Ebonwumon stated.

As soon as Ghidorah heard this, he merely chuckled and popped his neck, "Oh? I don't know who I'm dealing with? No, my friend, you don't realize just who I am. I've dealt with beings of your caliber before and they are no longer around to tell future generations about my visit to their worlds. But, in your case, I might find some good use for you four."

"I won't bow down to your idle threats!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed. "Sovereigns, attack! Let us see that these intruders are dealt with!"

With the Sovereigns preparing to engage in combat, the Rajita warlord put his arms out and channeled green energy through his body. His eyes flashed the same intense, eerie green light.

"So be it, beasts. Your last pitiful hopes are now extinguished," Ghidorah casually spoke.

"That's what you think!" Baihumon roared out, charging directly at the villain and opened his mouth to release an energy wave. "**_VAJRA!_**"

As the beam aimed directly for the warlord, Ghidorah merely took the it to the chest. Baihumon concentrated more power into his beam in hopes of transforming him into a metallic statue. However, much to his surprise, it was having no effect on the warlord. He walked directly through the beam as Baihumon continued firing.

"Impossible!" Baihumon exclaimed. "You should have been turned to metal!"

"Apparently, it only works on your kind but it's going to take more than mystic power to stop me," Ghidorah stated, who casually walked through the beam.

As he stopped channeling his energy, Baihumon ran directly at Ghidorah with his claws extracted and ready to pounce the villain. The warlord's soldiers stood their ground as ordered. The Sovereigns couldn't believe the beam did not turn Ghidorah into a metallic statue. Even Azulongmon was beginning to having second thoughts of not calling Ghidorah a 'god.'

"**_IRON CLAW!_**"

Once Ghidorah came into range, Baihumon lashed out with his iron claws. But, as he slashed across, Ghidorah reached and grabbed Baihumon's right arm. He stopped the Western Sovereign in place. As Baihumon struggled to break free, Ghidorah displayed no signs of strain and remained relaxed.

"You need to calm yourself, my friend," Ghidorah stated, pulling Baihumon directly towards him and delivered a right hand across his face.

The force of the warlord's blow floored Baihumon and laid him unconscious. However, Ghidorah was not finished and shot his beams directly at two digicores encircling his body. The other three Sovereigns were horrified at the turn of events. Baihumon of the west, considered one of the mightiest beasts of the Digital World, was floored in one blow by this invader.

"How can this be possible! He took out Baihumon like he were a rookie digimon!" Sorcermon gasped out in horror, and hid behind the audience stands. "I have to warn Lord Seraphimon and the others..."

"This is our chance! We cannot waste anytime with this monster!" Zhuqiaomon bellowed out. "This one's for Baihumon! **_PHOENIX FIRE!_**"

Launching his fire blasts at the warlord, Ghidorah turned and received the incoming flame shots. Nonetheless, they did nothing more than annoy Ghidorah. He casually walked through the intense flames of the godly phoenix.

"Is this the best you can do, phoenix? Your flames cannot do anything to save you from your end."

"_How can this be! My flames are not even harming this monster!" _Zhuqiaomon thought, realizing his futile attempt. "**_DESOLATION BLAST!_**"

However, this only worked as a distraction as Zhuqiaomon flew up into mid-air and aimed for another attack. Ghidorah continued to walk through the flames.

"**_SONIC ZEPHYR!_**"

As the sonic waves came directly for Ghidorah, the force was ripping the concrete from the floor. It then blew directly at Ghidorah with full force. Any digimon would be either laid out or killed by this attack. But, not Ghidorah. He stopped for a moment to allow the sonic wave to pass through. The attack shattered the background behind but did no direct damage to the warlord.

"**_BLAZING HELIX!_**"

The phoenix fired four circling solar flames from his wings. Ghidorah watched the flame circles shoot out towards him. He continued walking through and calmly popped his neck.

"_This fool is certainly not the black phoenix the prophet warned me about. No, his attacks are pitiful. You call yourself a god of the southern territory? Allow me to show you the power of a true god."_

"No! This can't be possible! Even my attacks aren't doing anything! Not a single blasted scratch!" Zhuqiaomon roared out angrily, his eyes glowing intensely. "Curse you!"

"No, I am simply just superior to you beasts in every way possible. There's no doubt only few who can match your power but I easily surpass all four of you at once."

"He can't mean that, Zhuster!" the second head of Ebonwumon exclaimed.

The phoenix god did not want to admit it but he had underestimated Ghidorah. He never thought there would be other worldly beings whose power easily surpassed the Sovereigns.

As Zhuqiaomon gawked at the villain's power, Ghidorah teleported out and reappeared directly above Zhuqiaomon. The phoenix attempted to look up but ended up on the receiving end of an elbow shot to his cranium. The blow registered and knocked the majestic bird unconscious like Baihumon. Ghidorah swiftly landed as Zhuqiaomon's form dropped to the ground.

"Zhuqiaomon! That does it, ya big looney!" the heads of Ebonwumon called out at once. "Time to give ya a big butt whooping!"

"Wait, Ebonwumon!" Azulongmon exclaimed to his fellow beast.

Ghidorah turned around to face the charging wise turtle. However, after seeing his comrades fall, the wise god was no longer showing his ever-friendly side. He aimed to stop the warlord himself at all costs.

"Pathetic, these beasts clearly do not know who they're dealing with," a Mercenary muttered. "Do they seriously think they can stop us?"

"Ghidorah win this," Kujiko responded to the soldier.

"Have a whiff of our **_PHANTOM MIST!_**" the right head exclaimed, releasing a mystical mist of hallucinogenic.

Azulongmon and the Rajita army shielded themselves form the mist. However, Ghidorah did not bother putting up his shields and simply walked through the mist. This mystical fog is famously known to cause people who inhale it to see things and lose their sanity. However, the mist did not even bother Ghidorah. He took deep inhales and clearly nothing was working.

"You got to be kidding me!" the left head cried out, gasping in horror. "Don't tell me you aren't seeing anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nay, he ain't seeing a thing!" the right head responded. "Maybe we should try for the Black Hail?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to waste with you I'm afraid," Ghidorah stated promptly.

Vanishing out of thin air, Ghidorah phased in front of Ebonwumon. Before the turtle beast could even react, the warlord delivered punches faster than the eye could see. The punches were thrown out with rapid succession and pounding away at both heads. Then, with one right hand, Ghidorah leveled Ebonwumon's right head off his feet and left him lying. The left head was slowly lifting itself up but not long as Ghidorah punched him.

"That takes care of that annoying fool," Ghidorah scoffed, dusting his hands.

"**_LIGHTNING WHIP!_**"

Suddenly, the skies trembled and violent bursts of lightning fell directly from the heavens. Ghidorah looked up as the bolts struck down around where he stood. Azulongmon's eyes intensified with electricity as he summoned more lightning bolts down at the warlord. Unfortunately for Azulongmon, Ghidorah took several bolts head on and did not appear to be receiving any damage. A smile crossed Ghidorah's face as Azulongmon's face crossed with fear.

"You call that power?" Ghidorah muttered, his eyes glowing and body emitting a bright green aura.

"Nobody does that to my brethren and gets away with it! For the human world and the digital world, I, the Sovereign of the East, will **_CRUSH_** you!"

"Then, go ahead and prove that to me, exalted dragon god," the warlord said, challenging the beast.

With his snake-like body, Azulongmon curled himself up into a massive ball and spun around rapidly. Sorcermon watched the turn of events unfold and felt the increasing power being demonstrated by the Eastern Sovereign. Never had he seen the beast push himself this far to defeat an enemy. He turned towards Ghidorah, who remained calm as ever.

"You call yourself a god yet you resort to desperation?" Ghidorah scoffed, dropping his hands down. "You are truly no opposition for me."

"**_THEN BEHOLD YOUR DEMISE, INTRUDER! BE GONE! AURORA FORCE!"_**

Watching Azulongmon releasing an enormous lightning ball, Ghidorah remained standing and closed his eyes. The soldiers were already fearing for the worst of their leader. Sorcermon was already becoming hopeful for the situation.

"Yes, go for it, Lord Azulongmon!"

Just as the massive ball came closer, Ghidorah opened his eyes and put his right hand out. He shocked everyone by stopping the blast with his outstretched hand. Azulongmon stopped and watched in horrifying fear. Ghidorah took the ball and hurled it directly back at Azulongmon. The Sovereign tried his best to shield himself but the attack returned with greater velocity. It struck him head on and slammed against his chest.

_**BAM!**_

Azulongmon roared out in pain as his body was trembling from the blow. Ghidorah levitated up to meet Azulongmon face to face with a grin on his face. Tapping his finger on Azulongmon's forehead, he knocked the beast back with very little strength.

"Bah, all it took was one tap from my finger and you're already falling down," Ghidorah spat, landing down to where Azulongmon fell.

"Hail, Ghidorah! You have conquered the beasts!" a soldier called out, hailing his lord.

"Me told you so, men," Kujiko replied, nodding and bowing to Ghidorah.

"There was nothing to it, men," Ghidorah shrugged, looking down at the four fallen beasts. "Yes, as you can see, I have dethroned the four rulers of this world. I can rightfully claim **_MY_** throne!"

"**_HAIL GHIDORAH!_**"

Witnessing the events, Sorcermon couldn't bear to watch anymore. This truly was a historical turn of events that will forever change the Digital World's fate. He found the nearest tunnel out of the sanctuary and crawled through. He did not wish to become a casualty and went to warn the three celestial digimon.

"_This cannot be! I did not just see that monster defeat the four Digimon Sovereigns at once! This just isn't possible but yet it happened! I have to warn everyone about this! The wormhole has unleashed a force we might stand very little chance against!"_

Before, taking his new throne, Kaiser Ghidorah opened his palm and revealed a green energy orb. As the orb's light died down, four stones were revealed. He took one stone and jammed it through Baihumon's head. Then, he teleported over to Zhuqiaomon's fallen form and jammed a second stone into his forehead. Phasing out and reappearing over Ebonwumon, he placed the stone in the left head. Finally, kneeling down beside Azulongmon's head, he placed the fourth stone into the beast's forehead.

"That should do it. It will be a matter of time before they awaken and become my newest servants. Even their powers cannot resist my mind-control stones," Ghidorah chuckled.

"Um, sir, I don't want to nitpick but you're forgetting one," a Mercenary pointed out.

"What you talking about! You question Lord Ghidorah!" Kujiko spat out at the soldier.

"The second head, my lord. That two-headed beast has two heads. You would need to use an extra stone for him," the soldier stated, ignoring Kujiko's outburst.

"Yes, you do bring up a good point," Ghidorah stated, forming another green orb in his hand. "This should do."

Taking the fifth stone, he teleported to where Ebonwumon was lying and placed it into the right head.

"There that should do it," Ghidorah said, sitting up and chanting an alien incantation.

As he chanted, Ghidorah walked up the steps and towards the throne seat standing at the center. He turned to face his army and raised his right hand with a fist extended out.

"**_HAIL LORD GHIDORAH! HAIL LORD GHIDORAH!_**"

"You hear that Sovereigns? That is the sound of a Rajita victory. Your time of overseeing this world is over. Now you will awaken as my newest heralds of darkness. In less than 24 Earth hours, I have already placed two worlds under my watch. There's nothing now that can stop me. Soldiers, let this be known as the first step to the Rajita's rule over the universe! Nothing will deny us our destiny!"

"**_HAIL LORD GHIDORAH! HAIL LORD GHIDORAH!_**"

Looking down at the four Sovereigns, Ghidorah seated himself on the majestic throne and snapped his fingers. A viewing orb projected in front of him as he gained an image of the digimon forces at the wormhole site.

"Well, I see that's the wormhole we came out of. The Sovereign's forces are already at the site. Well, won't they be surprised to know what has happened to their governors. Men, search the royal grounds for anything you can find. Loot and destroy to your heart's content."

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go loot!" Kujiko called out, blasting his way through a door.

"Good, that should keep them off my back while I wait for my other generals to contact me. Yes, defenders of earth, try and stop me now. I have already taken over this world. Sailor Senshi, even with your new powers, you still do not have any chance of stopping me! The tide has turned directly back to my favor."

Before long, he immediately visualized a black phoenix screeching out. Its eyes were glowing intensely with red, demonic auras. It was the same dark bird that had appeared in Rei's visions lately. It was as if the prophet's reminder was coming back to haunt the warlord. Ghidorah remained calm and shook his head to get the phoenix out of his head.

"_Damn prophet. Why do you keep reminding me of such? Do not anger the black phoenix. I've already crushed a phoenix beast. Do not make me laugh. Nothing, not even a blasted prophecy will deny me of my victory. All I need is another day or two before the Sol System is mine. Moon Heart Crystal, where exactly are you...?"

* * *

_

**Tokyo Bridge/4:59 AM**

Close to the Tokyo Bridge section, the Valkyrie Senshi and the Spirit Detectives walked along to track down anymore remaining Rajita forces spread out across the city. It appeared the remaining forces had fled as ordered by their generals.

Sailor Mercury activated the tiny scouting visor attached to her helmet to scan the sections. She couldn't pick up any traces of Rajita anywhere and managed to confirm this to her colleagues.

"I'm not picking up on anything, everyone. It's clear," Mercury informed her team.

"Perfect, I suppose they all retreated once they realized their boys were getting taken out by us," Sailor Venus said, smiling.

"Damn and I wanted to kick some more ass," Yusuke scoffed.

"Down boy. You'll get another chance," Mizuno remarked, walking beside Brimstone and looked towards Hiei. "So, Hiei, I heard what you did to Kurama's computer. Guess you really did miss me. Heh."

"Now why would you make such a ridiculous assumption," Hiei replied, glaring at the siren.

"Cause you know you like me, Hiei. Admit it, shorty!"

"What did you call me!"

"She just called you shorty, shorty!" Kuwabara bawled out laughing.

"How about finding some courage to saying that to my face!"

Sailor Mars turned around and yelled out at the boys, "Hey! Knock it off, you two!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped and sensed a presence close by. Sailor Mercury recognized this presence immediately and saw a recognizable face form the distance. It was none other than Arbormon, the Warrior of Wood.

"Oh! Look it's Arbormon, everyone!" Sailor Jupiter said, pointing ahead.

"Vega? Oh my... Vega! Over here!" Mercury called out, waving to her friend.

"Ami...? Oh, man! Now there's a face I was hoping to see!" Arbormon shouted out and ran towards her. "Hey! Whoa, now that is one awesome outfit, Ami!"

Mercury ran towards Arbormon and embraced him. The group stood feet away from the two.

"Um, hey that guy looks familiar," Yusuke said, pointing to Arbormon.

"We saw him at the Shadow Tournament," Kurama replied. "I assume he's a friend of yours, Sailor Senshi."

"More like boyfriend to our sweet little Ami-chan," Venus giggled.

"How does a smart girl like her end up with a guy but yet Kurama here turns down girls?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Clearly because I don't have any love interests," Kurama said, coughing. "Not yet at least..."

"Well, Hiei clearly likes me," Mizuno spoke up, getting behind Hiei and giving him a choke-hold noogie. "My own chibi!"

"Unhand me, woman!" Hiei growled, squirming out of Mizuno's grasp.

"I was only teasing, little man. You don't know how to take a joke, do you?"

"I'm in no mood to joke," the fire demon scoffed and turned his back on her.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Vega," Tuxedo Kamen said, approaching Arbormon.

"Good to see you again, Mamoru. I'm sorry for what happened to Sailor Moon," the Warrior of Wood bowed his head in respect.

"It's okay, Vega. We're going to get back her soul," Mars spoke up, smiling slightly.

"Don't mind me asking but where Mercuremon and Grottomon?" Sailor Jupiter asked the Warrior of Wood.

"Beats me. I was fighting with those two and Ranamon. Then, I was knocked back by a shot and sent falling off Hunter Tech. Next, I found myself lying under a pile of rubble and I walked over here to find you guys," he explained.

"Well, that explains it. It's good to have you with us. I'm sure you can find your friends with our help," Sailor Mercury replied.

"This is good. Now we have more members added to our team," Sailor Saturn said, looking up at Pluto.

"The more, the better," Pluto replied, nodding her head.

"Yet I'm still left out on the blue. This is Ami's boyfriend? Can't wait to see what he looks like under the suit," Sailor Sedna stated, watching Mercury and Arbormon.

"All right, everyone. We've clearly demonstrated that we can take the best Ghidorah can dish out," Mars spoke up, facing everyone. "With our new Valkyrie powers, there is very little these monsters can do to us. With the help of the Detectives, Mizuno, Brimstone and Arbormon, there is no doubt we will save Sailor Moon's soul."

"Well said," Star Fighter said, nodding.

"Wow, just when I thought I was leadership material. You're doing a really job of this," Venus stated, giving her props to the Fire Senshi.

"Yeah, we've kicked plenty of ass out there," Yusuke said.

However, Hiei had a differing opinion and stepped up to confront Sailor Mars. Kurama knew exactly what the fire demon was going to say and tried to stop him.

"Hiei, don't you even think about!"

"Stay out of this, Kurama," Hiei responded, his focus set on Mars.

"Yeah, is there a problem, Hiei?" she asked, with concern in her voice.

"Why should I lower myself to taking orders from a Sailor Senshi?"

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"They are clearly calling you the leader of this operation but yet you haven't proven anything to me."

"I never said I was going to be the leader. Yusuke and I are the ones leading this team together. Besides, we're all doing our parts."

"Which brings me to another point. Why should I bother saving this Moon Princess of yours? In fact, it was her own damn fault of being captured in the first place."

As soon as Hiei said this, the group gasped out and wondered what had caused Hiei to act like this.

"Hey, now that wasn't a nice thing to say! Just how could you say something like that!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Hey, asshole! That's our friend you're talking about!" Star Maker retorted towards Hiei.

"I knew this guy was a bad-egg," Venus said, frowning.

"Hiei, what's this all about?" Yusuke asked, attempting to pull back the demon.

Sailor Mars looked down at Hiei and clenched her fists tightly. Hearing that from the demon was enough to make her blood boil.

"You did NOT just say that," Mars growled, with her teeth clenched and heart broken.

"What's it to you? I'll say it again if I must," Hiei responded. "Why should I bother? If anything, the Moon Princess was a fool to even consider fighting that Ghidorah on her own. So, yes, it's her own damn fault for allowing her soul and Silver Crystal to be taken. Champion of Justice, bah! What a load of rubbish!"

"You better take that back!" Sailor Jupiter cried out, her eyes narrowing.

"Now that's going too far," Sailor Uranus said, frowning.

Sailor Mars' eyes swelled with tears but an angry look crossed her face. She walked directly up to Hiei and appeared ready to take him a part.

"What's the matter? Are you going to cry? Crying is for the weak! I thought Sailor Soldiers were truly warriors!"

Before Hiei had anything else to comment, Sailor Mars delivered a punch across his face. This strike caught the demon by surprise and he reeled back from the blow. Mars held her hand and trembled angrily. If anything pissed her off it was anybody talking down on her best friend. However, Hiei had gone too far and insulted the legendary Moon Princess.

"Shut you, you bastard! You have no right to talk down to my friend like that!" Mars screamed out, her fists intensifying with flames.

"Damn! Now that's a right hook!" Star Healer called out.

"She even left a welt across his face!" Kuwabara said, pointing out.

"_Crap, I don't like where this one is going to lead," _Mizuno thought watching the two.

Feeling the welt mark on his cheek, Hiei turned to face Sailor Mars and growled angrily.

"You wench!"

"I see you're realizing that I'm **_NO_** pushover, Hiei. Got any other smart aleck remark?"

"You really are asking for it!"

"Oh no. I haven't even gotten started. Don't tempt me," Mars frowned, crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to simply drop you and put you in your place, woman!"

"I'd like to see you try, shorty!"

Losing her patience with the fire demon, Sailor Mars glared directly at Hiei. The teams watched this exchange and clearly did not want this to happen. Sailor Mercury attempted to restrain the two but Arbormon stopped her.

"Vega, we can't let them do this," Mercury said, watching her friend and the demon.

"We can't pull those two off of one another. Looks like they want this badly."

"C'mon, you two! Stop this!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"We can't let our teams split like this!" Sailor Venus shouted, trying to get their attention. "Hey! Aren't you two listening to me?"

"Hiei, you and me right now. We're going to settle this bullshit," Mars growled, glaring at the demon.

"Just name the place of where I will crush and bury you under my feet, Miko whore," Hiei frowned, igniting a dark aura around him.

"Right here, above the bridge. I don't want our friends to get in the way of our fight. How does that grab ya?"

"Fine with me. I hope you're ready to meet your end, Sailor Mars."

"I am, but I'm afraid you've got it all reversed. It's going to be you that falls before me."

"Me lose to you? Ha, you're quite the joker. A Sailor Senshi will never defeat me. You're going to need some kind of fucking miracle from your princess to grant you victory over me."

Clenching her fists and her eyes glowing intensely, Mars smirked darkly and smiled, "Oh, believe me. I don't need any miracle to save me. Now, shut up and let's get started."

"I'd never thought you'd ask," Hiei snickered, unsheathing his sword. "I'll be happy to stain my blade with your blood."

"Bring it!"

"Hey! This isn't right! We can't let them fight like this! What if they end up killing each other!" Sailor Sedna asked, fearing for the two warriors.

"_The real question is whether Mars knows what the hell she is doing. Hiei is one of the toughest demons I've ever come up against," _Yusuke thought, watching the two flame warriors facing off. _"I mean he wields the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique for cripes sake! He nearly destroyed the stadium at the Dark Tournament with it. He IS the freaking dragon! Bui learned that the hard way and he made roast chicken out of that Horus bastard. But, Sailor Mars... Man, she doesn't even look worried. What's the deal?"_

"So, that's it," Kurama said, studying the two combatants.

"What is it, Kurama?" Sailor Saturn asked the half-breed demon.

"Don't you see it's all about their pride? For Hiei, he wants nothing more than to crush Sailor Mars decisively. For Rei, she is honoring Sailor Moon and fighting out of love for her princess. She wants to show Hiei that Sailor Moon is worth the risk of battling Ghidorah."

"That makes sense," Sailor Uranus said, looking at the flame warriors.

"Don't underestimate, Mars, guys," Star Healer stated.

"With her new Valkyrie powers, she is just as fast as you girls," Kurama informed his comrades.

"Not to mention she has gained pyrokenesis," Sailor Maker nodded.

"Man, but still she's crazy if she thinks she can take shorty," Kuwabara said. "Hiei's not the type to even hold back."

"C'mon, Mars, beat that arrogant jerk up," Sailor Venus yelled, showing support for her friend.

As their auras flared up, Hiei and Valkyrie Sailor Mars encircled one another. Studying each other's movements, they were ready to attack. The demon gripped his sword and stepped forward. Mars narrowed her eyes, forged flames out of her hands to create a fire kitana and took it.

"Miko, I will make you fall before me."

"Like hell you will."

"Quite a mouth you've got there, but get it through your head. You will never beat me on your best day."

"Life's full of surprises, Hiei. Now just close that damn mouth and let's get this over with."

"Happy to oblige."

In an instant, the two stepped forward and vanished out of thin air. The Valkyrie Senshi and Detectives, minus Kuwabara, kept up with their movements.

"Whoa! Did you see that? I know I couldn't," Kuwabara gasped. "Hey, Urameshi? Where are they now?"

"Above us."

"You're kidding!"

Yusuke was correct. The two combatants were now in mid-air with Hiei on the bridge and Mars flying over him. There was an exchange of sword slashes. Hiei's sword slammed against Mars' flame kitana. They moved faster than the eye could see, at least for any normal person. Sailor Mars cried out and went for an overhead slash but Hiei directly blocked it using his sword. He tried holding back the fire kitana but he felt the intense, purifying flames scorching his skin. He winced and phased right out. Mars was quickly caught off guard for a moment until Hiei reappeared above her. He roared out and went for his own overhead slash. Sailor Mars directly phased out of Hiei's attempted slash.

In less than tenth of a second, Mars appeared by Hiei's left side and delivered an elbow shot directly to his face. The demon took the blow from the Miko Senshi and nearly lost his balance. The Senshi seized the opportunity, turned her flame shield on and flew directly at him. Hiei saw through to her attack and phased out. Mars managed to stop herself in mid-air and maintained her flight position. Hiei reappeared back on the bridge.

"Not bad," Mars whispered, pushing her hair away.

"Heh, is that all you've got, Miko!" Hiei called out.

"That wasn't even my best, short-stuff," she quipped, flying down to where the demon stood. "If you want to see my best, then I suggest we move out into the city. That is if you don't mind?"

"I don't care. I'm going to humiliate you one way or another."

"Follow me, unless you wish to concede?"

"In your dreams, woman."

Hearing the demon calling her by that word was enough to make Mars' blood boil. However, she remained calm and collected. A smile crossed her face as she flew off into the distance to the western section of Tokyo. Seeing this as his opportunity to crush Sailor Mars, he blitzed off after her.

"Whoa and there they go!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Geez, I have to know what kind of vitamins you girls have been taking. That was some crazy speed."

"All thanks to the magical wonders of our Valkyrie armor I suppose," Sailor Sedna replied, watching the combatants disappear in the distance.

"We must follow them. There's no telling how much damage will be done if they eliminate each other," Sailor Pluto informed everyone. "We cannot afford to lose either one of those two."

"I'll say. Those two have some of the strongest tempers," Mizuno sighed. "I should have hosed them off when I had the chance."

"Heh, you'll get your chance, Mizuno. Trust me," Brimstone chuckled, replying to his comrade.

"Yes, I would have to agree with Pluto. Those two are crucial members of our teams," Kurama spoke up.

"Not to mention Mars is our temporary leader," Sailor Venus said, spreading her wings out. "I say we go! There's no way I'm going to miss out on this!"

"Me either!" Sailor Jupiter replied, also spreading her wings. "I look afford to seeing Mars wipe that smug look off his face."

"Count me in! I've been looking forward to seeing another girl beat shorty!" Kuwabara laughed, joining the Senshi.

"Ahem, technically our fight was a draw, Kuwabara," Mizuno reminded the teen. "Though, I did humiliate with that kiss."

"_Hell, I'm more afraid of what they'll do to the city. With Mars' flames and Hiei's dragon, Tokyo is going to be turned to hell," _Yusuke thought, catching up with everyone.

"All right, kid, now it's time to show us you're as worthy as a leader," Sailor Uranus said, looking over to Neptune.

"Let's not underestimate her, Uranus," Neptune whispered.

"Yeah! That Hiei guy is going to be in big trouble if he's not careful," Sailor Saturn agreed, following everyone else.

"Mars," Tuxedo Kamen said to himself. "Just don't do anything drastic... Our future lives are at stake."

-

Flying over the western side of Tokyo and within the Shibuya district, Valkyrie Sailor Mars flew across with her flame shield on. She looked down to find Hiei jumping across numerous rooftops. She was surprised at the rate the speedy demon was moving.

"I've got to get him a little further across."

"Wench! This is the end of the line!" Hiei called out, forging dark flames out of his hands.

Looking down at Hiei, Mars watched as he launched black fire projectiles directly at her. She quickly activated her flame shields again to cancel out his shots. Hiei continued tossing more fire shots but Mars repeated the process. The Valkyrie flew across and forced Hiei to fire an array of flame shots. She casually dodged them and allow them to explode against the surroundings. She even defended herself and launched her own set of fire blasts to cancel out Hiei's.

She boosted her flight speed and took off directly to where Tokyo Tower was standing.

"_There's Tokyo Tower, but that won't be our stop. There! That rooftop over there! Looks like a construction zone. Perfect venue, but hopefully Hiei will take the bait."_

Mars stopped at the site and swiftly landed on the roof. She turned to find Hiei appearing. He threw off his black shirt cloak to reveal a black sleeveless shirt. The black dragon tattoo encircled his right arm but it was covered up with bandages and sealed. This is where the demon draws the power of the black dragon. Mars was forewarned about this and made sure to remind herself. Her Miko senses quickly homed directly on that arm.

"_I've got to be careful with that arm."_

"Well, apparently, you want to finish our fight right here? Doesn't seem like the perfect spot for me to bury you."

"Please, we can fight all over Tokyo if you really want to. I just wanted to make sure our friends don't interfere."

"You really are serious about fighting me. You're either brave or truly a gullible woman."

"Doesn't matter what you call me. I'm so going to kick your pompous ass, Hiei. You showed me no respect when you defiled the name of my princess. I thought you would have understood after that talk we had. Clearly, you could care less. I was wrong about you, Hiei."

"You think I care? I want Ghidorah eliminated to retrieve Yukina. Nothing more."

"So, the lives of Yusuke's friends and his mother don't mean a thing to you?"

Hiei was silent for a moment until a frown crossed his face, "They clearly came at the wrong place and at the wrong time."

"I guess I should say the same about Yukina then."

"Quiet! Yukina is my business and not yours!"

"Listen, Hiei, I wish to save not just Usagi but everyone we've lost. You know what that means? I'm fighting to save lives. I'm a Sailor Soldier. It's my duty to see that monsters such as Ghidorah are eliminated. I didn't want to fight you."

"And look what it comes down to."

"All I wanted to do is befriend you. I wanted to give you a chance. Yusuke and the others consider you a friend but never had the time to speak with you. Kurama's told me everything about Yukina. She is your sister, isn't she?"

Upon hearing this, the demon clenched his fists and glared directly at the Miko.

"When did he tell you this?"

"Before I talked to you outside of Okami's home. You see I asked him in private because I was concerned for you. I noticed how sad your eyes were when you looked down at Yukina. I knew she had to be a sibling. I'm not fooled. I saw the same thing in Cammy-chan's eyes when we first met during the Pharaohmon fiasco. When I lost my powers and nearly died, she feared for my life. I'm rather surprised you didn't come after me and Kurama."

"Wench, you have no right to know."

"Well, I do and there's no changing what's been done. I understand only Yusuke, Kurama and Botan know. Kuwabara and Yukina apparently don't know, and, as a warrior of my word, I promise to keep that secret to myself. You have my word, Hiei."

"Silence, woman! You had no right to ask any of them! Now, let's finish where we left off!"

"Very well then, Hiei. You asked for it," Mars whispered, flames surrounding her and her eyes glowing.

"That's more like it," Hiei smiled, with dark flames shrouding him and his Jagan eye glowing.

In a flash, the two warriors flew out directly towards each other. Their fists covered in flames. Hiei roared out and threw out an array of flame-coated fists, which Mars directly countered by defending herself with flame fists. The demon was surprised at how quickly and effectively the female was blocking out his attacks.

"You're pretty damn good with your hands, woman!"

"Quit calling me that!"

Catching by surprise, Hiei phased out of sight and reappeared behind the Valkyrie Senshi. He applied a full nelson on her and tightened his grip. Struggling to break free, Mars cried out. Hiei looked down and realized they were on top thirty-stories high.

"Well, Sailor Soldier, I hope you'll enjoy your fall!"

"Hiei!"

With that said, the demon dropped down without hesitation and plummeted down below. Mars closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall. Letting go of the Valkyrie, Hiei watched Mars fell. He landed on a ledge and braced himself. The female dropped down and plummeted through the concrete. The fall resulted in a massive crater-like hole at the center. She was lying down with piles of debris surrounding her. Hiei dropped down from the ledge as he swiftly landed on his feet.

"She didn't even attempt to fly or prevent her own fall. Is she insane?" Hiei wondered, walking over towards the crater.

The demon looked down at the deep hole and found Sailor Mars laying sprawled out. He jumped down to her fallen form and studied her carefully. There was still a heartbeat yet he could barely tell if she was conscious. He came closer until...

_**WHAM!**_

Springing herself up, Sailor Mars jumped up and delivered a kick into Hiei's abdomen. The blow registered and caused Hiei to fly back against a concrete wall. Mars dusted herself off as she casually walked over towards him. The demon noticed no damage on the girl's body or her showing any signs of pain.

"Man, did you think that would stop me, Hiei? If you ask me, you should have just killed me with your sword when you had the chance. Oh well, you're shit out of luck."

"Curse you, woman..." Hiei muttered, spitting a few drops of blood.

"Wow, I must have hit you hard," Mars said, stopping directly in front of Hiei. "Look at that, I just drew first blood. I told you I'm not one to be overlooked."

Hiei pulled himself off the wall and delivered a head butt against Mars' face. The blow connected and forced her back. He seized the opportunity and slammed himself against her. He didn't hesitate and bodyslammed her directly into a wall. Jumping out of the crater, Hiei swiftly landed on the outside edge. He wiped the blood from his lip and looked down at the crimson on his right hand.

"To think that woman would make me bleed? A human inflicted damage on me! That stupid wench!"

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. This caught Hiei's attention as he felt that similar energy presence and saw a massive column of flames erupt out of the hole.

"Feh, you just won't stay down, will you?"

Valkyrie Sailor Mars emerged from out of the hole and completely unharmed by her own flames. Her wings spread out majestically and her eyes flashed a intensely with red light. The Mars symbol appeared on her forehead.

"I'm not a quitter, Hiei. That's just not my style," Mars spoke out, looking down at Hiei. "Playtime is over."

"Good. That's exactly what I was going to say."

Levitating down on the ground, Sailor Mars stood several feet away from Hiei. Several wads of paper rolled across between them as the winds picked up. Mars knew she was in for her toughest fight yet against one of the most refined demons out of Makai. She was on her own without the aid of her Senshi, but in her mind she didn't need their help.

Brushing the hair away from her face, Mars put her 'game face' on and stepped into a battle stance. Her eyes stared at Hiei like daggers. Hiei did the same and stood in a fighting stance.

There were a few moments of silence until Sailor Mars blitzed across. She threw out a right hand punch. The demon measured this and countered by putting up his right arm. Her hand hit the bandaged arm directly. She threw out her other arm, which was countered by Hiei's left arm. The flame warriors immediately exchanged an array of blows, which neither could be seen by the naked eye. Their punches caused debris around them to shatter. Mars threw out a right fist and watched as it slammed through a building wall. Hiei moved his head aside at barely the last tenth second.

He seized the opportunity and grabbed her by the right arm. Hurling her up into mid-air, Sailor Mars was slammed against a nearby building. She pulled herself off and saw Hiei jumping out at her with his sword in hand. Going for an overhead slash, Valkyrie Sailor Mars flew straight up and avoided the blade swipe.

Hiei bounced right off one wall to the other side of a building wall. He launched himself right into mid-air and used his right arm to punch her. Mars was quick to cross her arms out to counter the attack. Then, he used his right knee and slammed it directly into her face. The blow inflicted some damage to the pretty soldier's face. Then, Mars retaliated with a swift kick to the side of Hiei's head. This managed to slightly knock Hiei aside, but the demon retaliated by punching her square in the face.

Taking the full force punch, Mars clenched her fists and rammed her right fist into Hiei's abdomen. The demon used his mouth to hold his sword and proceeded to deliver punches directly at Mars, who directly countered by blocking them with her hands. To Hiei's surprise, the female was on par with his speed and movement.

A moment soon afterward, the two fighters dropped back down to the ground. They swiftly landed. Hiei narrowed his eyes directly at her while Mars brushed hair away from her face. Hiei phased out, reappeared in front of Mars and attempted to slash across using the sword in his mouth. She managed to duck under the blade and went for a leg sweep. Jumping up over her leg sweep, the demon came down for an overhead slash. Mars merely side-stepped him and executed a Judo throw takedown. Hiei was caught by surprise yet he managed to phase out.

Reappearing from the distance, Hiei caught his breath and glared down his opponent. He had clearly underestimated her. Using knowledge from her martial arts training, the Valkyrie anticipated his attack.

"You didn't even receive much damage, woman. I must say you're more impressive than I gave you credit for."

"That's a high compliment coming from someone like you, Hiei."

"Don't take it the wrong way. I'm still going to humiliate you."

"Heh, somehow I knew you would say that."

Suddenly, the demon channeled through his own energy through his sword and set it ablaze with black flames. Sailor Mars stood poised ready and forged a fire kitana through her own flames.

"_Princess Mars, you still have an advantage over his dark flames. It's only a matter of time before he shows fatigue," _the phoenix spirit communicated with the Miko telepathically.

"_Right, thanks for the pointer. I think I can take handle everything from here."_

"Ha, talking to your little spirit bird, princess?" Hiei taunted the Senshi. "Now, I hope you can counter this! **_Sword of the Darkness Flame!_**"

Calling out his attack, Hiei blitzed across with his flame-coated sword. He slashed across, which Mars was able to dodge by blitzing to her right side. She flew right up into mid-air and anticipated Hiei's next move. He launched himself right into mid-air and slashed across with a multitude of sword slashes. Sailor Mars countered by moving around the slashes.

She quickly left afterimages around Hiei in attempt to throw him off guard. Hiei managed to see through to the real Mars using his Jagan Eye and shot across with his sword. He aimed directly for her chest. She gasped out as Hiei was prepared to seal her fate. Then, a smile crossed the Miko's face as she immediately caught the sword using her quick hand reflexes. The tip of the blade barely touched the surface of her armor. Her hands were covered with purifying flames and managed to hold the sword in place. Hiei's eyes widened as Mars' flames extinguished his own.

"**_Mars Flame Purification!_**"

"What! Impossible!"

Using newfound strength, Sailor Mars snapped the demon's sword using her hands and delivered a swift boot into his gut. This was enough force to send Hiei plummeting towards the ground. He landed hard on the concrete and knocked over several power lines along the way. He rolled across until coming across another construction site.

Managing to recover from the blows somewhat, Hiei sat up and fought through the excruciating pain from the blow. He couldn't believe that this Valkyrie Sailor was giving him this much difficulty. Before he knew it, Sailor Mars came straight towards him and delivered a straight head butt into his forehead. The blow knocked Hiei straight through a brick wall. The walls came tumbling down over Hiei.

Sailor Mars walked over towards the pile of debris to await Hiei. It didn't take long for the demon to emerge but with his forehead juicing with trickles of crimson. Mars had once again drew blood from her adversary. Hiei was already becoming infuriated with the Miko and launched himself across with his fists coated in flames.

"Now, eat this, bitch! **_Fist of the Mortal Flame!_**"

The female once again anticipated the attack and stood her ground.

As he came closer, they slammed their fists against one another with the ground under them deepening with a hole and rocks shattering. Their surrounding area was trembling under their powers alone. They pulled away each other's fists and jumped back.

Mars was even surprised that her fist wasn't even broken. Once again, the demon launched himself directly at the Valkyrie and vanished out of her sight. She quickly sensed his movements and turned around behind her. As she lifted her knee up, Hiei stopped as he felt a rib-breaking force slam hard into his gut. The air was nearly knocked right out of the demon as he looked down to find Sailor Mars' right knee in his abdomen. As he was about to drop to his knees to succumb to the pain, Mars put an arm out to prevent his fall. She held him up in place and narrowed her eyes deeply at him.

"No, you eat this, bastard!" the Miko retorted, quickly grabbing Hiei by his shirt.

As soon as she grabbed him, she delivered quick slaps across his face. He didn't even have time to react and felt the palm strikes smacking each side of his cheeks. She immediately stopped, lifted the demon up and delivered a boot into his abdomen. Hiei was launched directly to where Tokyo Tower was standing. Mars flared up and flew off after him.

In the distance, everyone had watched the encounter with utter disbelief. More so for the Spirit Detectives as they did not anticipate seeing the Miko holding her own and completely decimating Hiei in that last attack. The other Valkyrie Senshi were just as equally surprised.

"Go, Mars!" Sailor Venus cheered on.

"I can't believe my eyes! Now that girl kicks ass!" Yusuke exclaimed, watching the Miko flying off in the distance. "Man, if only you had your Valkyrie powers when the Dark Tournament was just about to get started."

"Naturally, they would have dominated the tournament had they entered in their Valkyrie forms," Kurama replied. "Remember, they are A-class fighters."

"Look! They're over at Tokyo Tower!" Sailor Jupiter pointed out. "Man, I didn't expect Mars-chan to fight with this much motivation."

"She clearly is fighting for the same reason we are. She's not only proving a point to Hiei but is fighting for her love for Usagi," Mercury explained.

"Yeah, I can buy that," Arbormon agreed.

"Me, too," Kuwabara added on, facing towards Tokyo Tower. _"Funny thing is Hiei's losing power and Mars isn't. I just hope he doesn't bust out the dark dragon or she's in trouble."_

"What do you think, Mizuno?" Brimstone asked the water-based warrior.

"Looks like Hiei-chan is in trouble. I have to say I've grown newfound respect for that Mars girl. She's fighting out of love while Hiei is being blinded by anger. Sorry to say that Hiei's going to end up losing."

"We'll see, Mizuno. Hiei's one tough guy and he would never quit. I should know cause I've dealt with him before," Yusuke said. _"Though, Rei is a lot stronger now than I was then. Major power difference. If Hiei doesn't get his head out of his ass, Rei's going to be handing him his ass."_

-

Finding himself outside Tokyo Tower, Hiei lifted himself off the ground and shook his head. He searched his surroundings and found no signs of Sailor Mars. He dusted himself off until he felt something tapping his right shoulder. Without even turning around, Hiei attempted an elbow strike. He only managed to hit air as the female's afterimage vanished. He turned to find Sailor Mars standing with arms crossed. He launched out a flame shot directly at her. Mars casually slapped it away using the bracelet on her right arm. Growling to himself, Hiei jumped on the side of the tower and quickly scaled up Tokyo Tower. Sailor Mars merely spread her wings out and flew straight up to follow Hiei.

"Getting desperate, Hiei?"

"Silence, woman! You and me at the top!"

"I know what you're going for and believe me you're going to be disappointed."

"I doubt that. Not even you will counter this!"

Jumping straight up to the top, Hiei held his balance and prepared to pull the bandages off. Valkyrie Sailor Mars stopped in mid-air with a serious demeanor. Chuckling, Hiei pulled away the bandages one by one.

"For making me bleed, I will have you fed to my dark dragon! You have pushed me far enough!"

"No, Hiei, I was clearly the better combatant in our battle. It's obvious you're letting anger blind you. I have fought you seriously during this whole time and yet you think I'm toying with you? I can accept defeat and know when my opponent is superior. That's not the case here. I know I can **_DEFEAT_** you, Hiei!"

"Nah, you say that after you face my dragon! You'll change your mind fast!"

Ripping off the bandage, Hiei smiled in delight and drew out an intense black aura around his arm. Mars waited patiently for the demon to summon forth the dark flames forged from out of Makai. The Jagan Eye flashed a bright purple aura. Feeling the intense demonic energy, the Miko remained firm and poised to attack. Her body flared up with a flame aura.

"_He's going for the flames. This is my chance to wake him up and see what we're fighting for."_

"_Allow me to lend you my strength, Princess Mars. As your spirit beast, we shall humble this demon and trump his dragon."_

"_How?"_

"_The power of the phoenix will conquer his dragon, but I will need your assistance."_

"_Count on it!"_

"Miko Senshi! Gaze upon greatness!" Hiei called out, his body shrouded with dark flames. "For I hold your fate in my hand!"

Holding out his right hand, the black dragon ripped itself off Hiei's arm and streamlined through the flames. A loud terrifying screech was heard as the dragon feed off the hellish, black flames. The clouds in the sky were moving away as the flames spread around. Mars glared him down and felt the intense demonic flames. She closed her eyes, hummed an angelic harmonious tune and spread her arms across. The Mars symbol on her forehead once again appeared and flared with red light.

Everyone stopped at the Tokyo Tower site to watch the two flame warriors preparing to unleash their attacks. They felt the intense power coming from the flames of darkness and light.

"Man, this is going to be intense. We knew Hiei has his dark dragon but what is she going to counter with?" Kuwabara wondered, looking up. "Man, that's some strong spirit power from her!"

"She's drawing out the power from her own spirit beast," Sailor Pluto explained. "Senshi, you are well aware of your own partner spirit beast. My wolf has given me the power to stop time without the need to sacrifice my life. However, it does strain my power."

"Yeah, we all have our own spirit beast!" Sailor Venus added on. "So, you're saying Mars is going to be relying on her beast to stop Hiei?"

"Well, whatever she's doing, take a look for yourselves!" Mizuno said, pointing up.

"Now this is something I've got to see," Yusuke said with anticipation.

"C'mon, Mars," Star Fighter whispered.

"You can do it!" Sailor Saturn cheered on for the Miko.

Drawing in more demonic power, a massive black sphere formed within Hiei's grasp. His Jagan Eye flashed a brighter glare of purple light. His smile twisted into a sneer.

Sailor Mars remained calm with her arms spread out. Summoning forth the power from her spirit beast, orange-yellow flames spread all around the Miko. They covered her in the form of an energy aura. The flames did not even scorch her and she remained untouched by them. Mars continued humming to herself, which was a beautiful melody. The more she sang the more intense the flames got.

"So, would it be time, Miko? Is it time that I send you straight to the depths of hell?"

Hearing Hiei's threats, the Miko opened her eyes as they flashed a purely white light. All she could do was grin and reply in a angelic manner.

"Bring it."

"**_DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!_**"

Taking Mars' acceptance to his challenge, Hiei unleashes a massive flame that molded into the shape of a black dragon. The dragon screamed out as it shoot across towards Sailor Mars. This attacked killed Horusmon and Zeru. Bui managed to push it back at Hiei but only for the demon to eventually absorb his own technique. They all have shown fear to the dragon but Mars was not. She remained calm and still singing.

"Chanting a little prayer, are you?" Hiei taunted the Miko as he concentrated his dark dragon flames. "Now, be consumed by my dragon!"

As soon as the dragon drew closer, Sailor Mars cupped her hands together and released her own powerful flame. Her flames took the shape of a massive bird. It's eyes flashed red and it unleashed a loud eagle screech. Hiei gasped as he saw a large phoenix flying directly at his dragon.

"**_MARS CELESTIAL PHOENIX!_**"

The two flame beasts smashed into one another. The wielders exerted their power into their respective beasts. It appeared to be a stalemate with neither warrior giving out.

"_Don't give up, Princess Mars! I can feel him slipping! Our light will conquer his darkness."_

"_Yes, I feel him weakening."_

Suddenly, in an unexpected twist, the phoenix began to overpower Hiei's dragon. His eyes widened in disbelief as he felt his power draining. The phoenix screeched out and wrapped its talons around the dragon's head. The dragon attempted to break free but the bird's claws clasped down on its head.

_**SNAP!**_

The dragon's head was crushed by the bird's clawed talons. Then, the firebird began to absorb the darkness flames and purified the dragon. Hiei couldn't believe it and gasped out in shocked horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Pushing her hands out across, the Miko sent her phoenix directly at the demon. He didn't even have enough energy to move and became engulfed by the bird's flames. Hiei roared out and felt his entire body being swallowed up by the purified flames.

"_Princess Mars, you have won. It was your love for Princess Serenity and your determination to save our loved ones that gave you the strength to conquer Hiei's anger."_

"_Yes, but I can not let Hiei die! His friends need him!"_

"_Then, go and retrieve him quickly."_

Nodding her head in reply, Valkyrie Sailor Mars flew down quickly to save Hiei. The demon was close to being incinerated by the Miko's phoenix. His eyes were closing and vision became blurry. In just a few moments he would be gone from the world. He would have failed in his chance to save Yukina. His apparent end would come at the hands of a Sailor Soldier.

Suddenly, he watched as a flying figure swooped down and snatched him out of the flames. He looked up to find Sailor Mars flying across and in her arms. Like an angel from heaven, she became Hiei's savior. Meanwhile, in the background, the fiery phoenix summon crashed into an area with several old, abandoned twenty-story buildings. In an instant, the phoenix triggered a massive explosion. Mars put up her flame shield to protect her and Hiei from the incoming debris.

In a few moments, there was nothing left of the buildings. There was only a large pile of debris left. The series of buildings were wasted with a massive crater formed in place of the tall buildings. Mars' attack alone had left destruction at the wake of that explosion. Fortunately, there were no innocent bystanders for her to worry about.

"Good thing I held back," the Miko whispered. _"Or who knows what kind of damage I could have seriously done. I could have seriously nuked this side of Tokyo."_

Looking up at Mars, Hiei wondered in thought, _"Why is she saving me? I tried to kill her but yet she comes in to save my life? I don't understand this girl."_

"You wanna know why I saved you? I saved you because you saved me at the Shadow Tournament. My powers represent vengeance and destruction, but I am a passionate warrior. Another thing, you're right. I don't understand you. Just like how you don't truly understand me."

"Stupid... woman..."

"Well, this stupid woman just kicked your ass. I hope you understand what we're fighting for. We're stopping Ghidorah to save everyone. It was my love and passion that guided me to victory over your anger and acts of revenge. Please, give me a chance to work with you, Hiei. Together, with our friends, I know we can defeat Ghidorah."

Just as Mars continued on, the demon was falling asleep and closing his eyes. This was the after effect of using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Each time Hiei uses it, it saps away his energy and he must sleep for several hours to regain his strength. The Miko smiled warmly and flew down to where everyone was gathered.

"Rest, Hiei. I know about the after effects of using your dark dragon," Mars whispered in his ear, landing down with her wings still spread out.

Just as she landed, water splashed across and covered both flame warriors. Sailor Mars felt herself completely drenched with Hiei still in her arms. Luckily for demon, he was still asleep but completely wet. The Miko gasped out and spat water right out of her mouth.

"Hey! What was the big idea!" she exclaimed.

"You two needed it if you ask me," Mizuno stated, stepping out of the group and confronting the Valkyrie. "You two are the biggest hotheads I've ever met."

"So? You didn't have to throw water at us like that!" Mars angrily shouted.

"Though I have to say, you whooped Hiei-chan. I'm impressed, Sailor Soldier," Mizuno smiled, petting the sleeping Hiei. "You've won my respect."

"Um, thanks," the Miko said, sweat dropping. "At first, I didn't think I could win. So, I'm somewhat surprised myself."

"Yeah! Way to kick some ass out there, Mars!" Sailor Venus cheered, walking up to her friend and patting her back.

"You were great out there," Sailor Jupiter said, giving a thumb up for her friend.

"Ha! Oh man! Shorty just lost to a girl!" Kuwabara laughed, pointing to the sleeping demon.

"Yeah, I'd just wish you'd say that if he were awake," Sailor Uranus muttered.

"Hiei would have kicked your ass if he heard you," Yusuke remarked.

"Well, he isn't and I get to enjoy laughing this one up, Urameshi!"

"It's no laughing matter, Kuwabara. Mars was clearly fighting seriously," Sailor Saturn said. "Right?"

"I guess so," the Miko shrugged, still holding Hiei in her arms. _"Though, I have to admit, he's so cute when he's asleep. I much prefer him like this as opposed to being awake. Rest up, Hiei-chan."_

"Still, I just can't believe that you managed to conquer the dark dragon," Sailor Neptune pointed out, reminding her.

"Yeah, that thing has consumed and beaten some really strong demons," Yusuke nodded. "But your bird kicked its ass."

"It was the power of your spirit beast, Mars," Sailor Pluto informed the Miko. "Your beast assisted you in the battle and you drew in power directly from it."

"Yeah, our beasts are the sources of our new powers," Sailor Uranus nodded. "But, why didn't you just use your pyrokinesis powers on Hiei?"

"Despite being annoyed with him, I wanted to fight Hiei fairly. I fight with honor and would expect as much from him."

"Well, that's fair enough," Sailor Sedna nodded, smiling to the Miko Senshi.

"It's too bad we have to let Hiei rest up," Kurama sighed. "There's no telling when another Rajita army will arrive to replace their slain comrades."

"Well, you girls still have enough strength left, right?" Yusuke asked the Senshi.

"Yeah but we shouldn't really overexert ourselves," Jupiter said.

"Actually, our powers are quickly restored and we won't even need to power down. Though, I leave that option to you, Senshi," Sailor Pluto stated.

"Nah, I think I'm going to enjoy being a Valkyrie for a little while longer. I just love these outfits!" Venus smiled, touching her armor and cloth. "Plus, these wings really go with our outfits."

"Not to mention we have our own daggers," Sailor Sedna said, pulling out her dagger.

"So, are you going to watch over Hiei, Mars?" Star Fighter asked, approaching the Miko.

"Yeah, just until he wakes up," she nodded in reply and sat down. "He's cute when he's asleep."

"What? Did you just call him cute?" Kuwabara snickered.

"Only when he's asleep!" she retorted.

"Yeah, I can't argue there," Mizuno smiled, kneeling down and touching the demon's hair.

"Just make sure not to drench me with water again, Mizuno-san?"

"Fair enough, but doesn't mean I won't stop with Hiei."

"Good enough for me," the raven-haired girl replied, studying Hiei's Jagan Eye. _"The Jagan Eye. Wow, I have to know how he got that thing. Heh, goodnight, chibi."_

Mercury looked down at her Valkyrie armor and studied it. She pulled out her mini-computer to scan her new outfit.

"To think that our full potential are easily drawn out in these forms," Mercury said, reading her computer. "I calculate that we're only really touching the surface of our new powers. We have potential to becoming much stronger if we continue fighting in these forms."

"That's good to know," Arbormon nodded. "I just hope Mercuremon and Grottomon can find Ranamon soon. She's been away for a while now."

"Everyone, I think it would be best we head back to the base," Tuxedo Kamen suggested, calling out to everyone. "I'm sure Botan, Genkai and the others are worried about us."

"Good idea and that should give us plenty of time to rest," Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement.

"Now that's what I need and then we can kick some more Rajita butt tomorrow!" Sailor Venus stated.

Holding Hiei in her arms, Mars sat up and looked across the horizon to notice a faint sunrise. She looked down at the sleeping demon and smiled.

"Now that was a battle. I think we're pretty worn out but you took worst between the both of us, little guy. That was clearly the best fight I've ever taken part in. Thank you, Hiei-kun. Now, let's go get some rest."

"How about giving him a nice tuck-in?" Mizuno giggled, once again teasing the demon.

"Sure, he is a chibi after all," she responded. "Cammy-chan, we're coming back. Rest is exactly what we need."

* * *

**Digital World/Amazon Village/5:00 AM**

Everyone from within the village gathered around their queen, Amazoness Paladin, to hear out an important announcement she was proposing to make. Even Phillipe and Catramon stayed to listen to what the village's queen had to say. It primarily had to do with the Swordswoman.

"My sisters I have gathered you all here to make an announcement that will startle each of you. As you've already known, my sister Swordswoman along with new comer, Catramon, and the return of our beloved, Unfriendly, helped to save us from the treacherous demon known as Medusamon. It was through the bravery of these three that helped to being down the villain. However, I am not only here to commemorate their act in bravery but I am stepping down as queen of the village."

This caused every Amazon to gasp in shock and disbelief.

"But, why my queen? You've been a wonderful leader to us!" Blowpiper called out.

"Please, do reconsider!" Archer begged.

"Who will take your place, my queen?" asked Chainmaster.

"We need to know, my queen," Fighter spoke up for her sisters.

"I understand how each of you feel. I know this comes across as a shock, but I feel that the time has come for my reign to end and a new reign to begin," Paladin said, glancing over to Swordswoman and smiled. "Everyone, please say hello our new queen, Amazoness Swordswoman!"

As soon as she heard this announcement, the warrior couldn't believe it. A teary smile formed across her face. She walked over towards Paladin and hugged her. The Amazons cheered heavily for their new queen and clapped in unison.

"This is wonderful. Isn't it, Phillipe?" Catramon asked the boy.

"It is. I'm proud of her. She really deserves it," the boy nodded in agreement.

"Way to go, Swordswoman!" Unfriendly called out to her best friend. "You'll make a great queen!"

Nodding to her friend, Swordswoman waves out to her sisters. This was a dream come true for the Swordswoman.

"As you can see, I've been grooming her as my heir," Paladin explained to her sisters. "However, her act of bravery against Medusamon convinced me that she was ready to lead our people. She has shown true courage and has proven to be ready. Swordswoman, I ask you. Are you willing to take responsibility as the new queen?"

"I vow to take responsibility for everything that happens to our village. I promise to be true to my word and become a great leader like you. I will become the greatest leader of our people."

"Then, please bow and I shall coronate you with my blade."

Kneeling down to Paladin, Swordswoman lowered her head. The former queen pulled out her sword and put the flat of her blade on the Swordswoman's shoulder.

"Rise, new queen and take your place on your throne."

Swordswoman stood up and stepped over in place of Paladin. The Amazons cheered for their new queen while the former watched with a teary smile.

"I'm so proud of you. You have truly earned it, dear sister," Paladin whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That is so cool," Phillipe said, watching Swordswoman taking her place as the queen.

"Don't look now but my queen is here!" Catramon exclaimed, pointing up to the sky.

Phillipe turned around and noticed everyone that had been turned to stone returning. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzie, Ranamon, the digimon and the other Amazon digimon were walking through the entranceway. Omegamon and Athenamon descended down from the skies.

"Hey, everyone has been restored to normal!" Phillipe exclaimed. "Swordswoman, our friends have been returned to normal!"

"What? Everyone, do not fear. These are friends of the boy and Catramon," the new queen reassured her Amazon sisters.

"But who is this I wonder," Paladin said, looking over at Athenamon.

"That must be Athenamon," Swordswoman replied. "Catramon told me a lot about her. She's the queen of their kingdom."

"Is that so? Well, Queen, perhaps you should be diplomatic and welcome Lady Athenamon?"

"Yes, for I wish to form an alliance with her to aid her against her enemies. It's the least I can do to repay them," Swordswoman said, walking over towards Athenamon.

"Man, this is unbelievable! Phillipe, you and Jaguarmon are partners!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Now that's what I call a digivolution," Felinismon complimented Catramon's new look. "Feline Power!"

"We're so proud of you, sister," Mermaimon giggled, hugging Catramon.

"Um, don't mind me asking but where are D'Arcmon and Kuzuhamon?" Catramon asked everyone.

"Kuzuhamon said she had to take care of something and needed D'Arcmon to go with her. I don't know for what reason though," Witchmon said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I see. Well, I hope they can get here soon."

"Phillipe and Catramon, allow me to say congratulations," Jeri said, approaching the boy. "I know Himura will be proud to see you with a new digimon partner."

"Yeah, but I think he'd be more surprised to be honest," the boy chuckled.

"You and Catramon will make a great team," Ranamon stated.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it. Right, Catramon?"

"Right you are, Phillipe-kun!"

Omegamon observed his surroundings and noticed the village filled with Amazons, "Well, this is certainly unexpected, my queen. I mean another Amazon village?"

Athenamon turned and found the Swordswoman walking over to her. The Duel Monster extended her hand out.

"Hello Lady Athenamon, we've heard so much about you from your sister."

"Good day..." Athenamon nodded, shaking Swordswoman's hand.

"I was the one who led your sister, Catramon, along with the boy and Medusamon to the village. It was through the combined efforts of myself, Catramon and Unfriendly Amazon that defeated Medusamon."

"I see. I want to thank you, Lady..."

"My name is Amazoness Swordswoman but just Swordswoman is fine with me, Lady Athenamon. As my first act as queen of my village, I wish to form an alliance with you to help you defeat your enemies."

"Please consider it, Lady Athenamon. These people are very good efficient warriors," Catramon persuaded her queen.

"I happily accept, Lady Swordswoman," Athenamon replied, smiling and shaking the warrior queen's hand. "A friend to my sister is a friend to our kingdom. Besides, we are both of the Amazon race. We share the same values and lifestyles. Consider a new alliance formed."

"And thus it shall be formed. Thank you, Lady Athenamon. Now, I have something the children could find valuable. Phillipe, please show them to the Lights of Victory."

"Yes, Lady Swordswoman!" Phillipe responded, leading the Tamers towards the shrine. "Come on everyone!"

"What's this all about?" Kenta wondered.

"We won't know until we find out," Guardromon stated.

"The Lights of Victory... Finally, we'll get to see what it does," Jeri said.

Watching the children entering the village, Athenamon and Swordswoman smiled to one another.

"Lights of Victory? What exactly is it, Lady Swordswoman?" Omegamon asked curiously.

"Want to know? Just come with us," the new queen replied.

"Come on, Omegamon. I say this will prove to be an interesting development," Athenamon said, walking beside her husband. _"I just wonder what it can do to help the Tamers?"

* * *

_

**Abandoned Warehouse/East Shibuya/5:35 AM**

Having occupied the abandoned warehouse, the Tamers and their friends were using this time to recover from the intense battles. The Legendary Warriors, the Beast Tamers and the digimon were especially worn out. Inumon and Renamon were on patrol at the front while their partners were resting.

Takato sat beside a sleeping Guilmon and pet the reptile's head. He responded with a snort and then rolled over onto his side. Takato couldn't help but smile and slowly started to close his eyes.

Yugi was sitting down on a box and fiddled with his Millennium Puzzle. Tristan and Téa were sitting around with exhausted looks. Joey was looking at the window as his sister came to mind.

"_Poor, Joey. The fact that his sister is out there somewhere. We can't also forget about Mai. Atemu, this whole conflict has really worn us out."_

"_And it's only going to get worse I'm afraid."_

"_To think Ghidorah has already stepped foot into the Digital World. Now both worlds will be under his control. I just wish there was a ray of hope that can save us."_

Joey pulled a locket out of his pocket and unlocked it to reveal a photo of himself with Serenity. A teary smile formed on the teen's face simply by glaring at the photo.

"_Serenity, I know you're out there somewhere. I'm not going to give up finding you. But, Mai, I shouldn't have said all that to you."_

Himura looked out the window as he kneeled against a box behind him. Images of Yui and Dark Gabumon flashed before his eyes.

"Yui, I hope you and Dark Gabumon are safe. As for you, Phillipe," Himura whispered, visualizing an image of Phillipe in his mind. "Stay strong, my friend. You and the others should do well helping Athenamon's people."

Henry, Terriermon and the majority of the Legendary Warriors were resting. The warriors had powered down from their forms to conserve their own energy and their spirits' power. However, Takuya couldn't fully fall asleep. He looked down at his D-Scanner and attempted to get into contact with Seraphimon. Before he realized it, Izumi was awakening and she noticed the boy still working with his device.

"Ta-Takuya? You're not asleep?" Izumi asked, crawling over to the boy.

"Can't fall asleep, Izumi. I'm trying to get a hold of Seraphimon."

"Anything?"

"Nada. Man, here we are sitting on our butts and there's no telling when that Ghidorah monster is going to do when he finds them. I shudder to think what he'll do if he finds the Sovereigns."

"You don't think it's possible he can overpower them? Do you?"

"A guy like that? I wouldn't be surprised. He easily took care of us at once. Those beams of his are unpredictable."

"To think a guy like him could rival even Lucemon and surpass Pharaohmon."

"Well, with an army this big, there's no doubt he's besieged other planets for who knows how long. We're all just little fish in this universe. I hate to say it."

"Just when we thought we were alone in the universe. I knew there were other life forms but none this destructive and tyrannical. We have to stop them at all costs. We saved the Digital World from Lucemon."

"And we'll do the same by saving both worlds from Ghidorah. But, we're not alone."

"I know..." Izumi nodded, yawning and laying her head onto Takuya's lap.

The goggle boy took notice of Izumi resting her head on his lap and nearly freaked, "Whoa, there! Izumi! Um... Hey, this isn't so bad. You get some rest."

Takuya took his hat off and placed it over Izumi. His eyes started to close and soon he succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, just as Takato was about to fall asleep, Rika kneeled down beside him and cleared her throat. The goggle head turned and nearly jumped back as his eyes met with Rika's.

"Um, hi there, Rika. Uh, I didn't expect you to sit here."

"Is there a problem with that, goggle head?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, cause I didn't think there would be any problems. So, what's on your mind?"

Sighing to himself, Takato pet Guilmon on his head and faced Rika. He felt hypnotized looking directly into her violet eyes. They were beautiful yet in an intimidating manner.

"Well? Anything functioning in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about the Digital World and our families."

"Yeah, I really don't blame you. There's no telling if they're all right even though I had gotten a call from them. But, that was several hours ago. I didn't think we'd get hit this hard from these invaders. We're really at a disadvantage."

"Even with our beast powers, we couldn't stop that Ghidorah."

"I wonder. Can we get stronger with our beast powers? I want to know if Seiryuu can allow me to reach a new level."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not yet."

"Yeah, that is something I'd like to know, too. I think it's possible we can do it, Rika. The question is when. It's really up to our beast spirits."

"Well, I just hope it's anytime now, goggle head. I want to be able to protect myself, you guys, Renamon and my family."

"Those are my intentions, too, Rika," Takato said, looking out a window. "By the way, you think Jeri, Phillipe, Kazu and the others will be all right?"

"I would hope so. I mean they are with those Amazons. They should be all right. Worst case scenario: They end up bumping into Ghidorah himself."

"Which is what I hope it doesn't come down to, Rika."

"They'll be fine, Takato. I'm sure of it. We need to get some rest."

"You're right. Man, am I beat. Those fights we got involved in wore me down," Takato yawned, stretching out.

Leaning her head against Takato's shoulder, Rika closed her eyes and yawned. Takato was a bit taken back by the tomboy resting near him, but, like Takuya, he was not bothered. A smile crossed the boy's face. He carefully put his hand on Rika's back and let out a deep sigh.

"_That's just what we need, Rika. Some rest and we'll be good as new later. I just wonder how the Sailor Senshi and the Detectives are doing now. Suzaku, gets some rest now."_

"_You, too, Takato. We will need it for the next battle. It won't be long until we are engaged in another confrontation with the Rajita. Rest, child."_

Closing his eyes, Takato succumbed to a deep sleep and leaned back. Everyone in the warehouse, minus Renamon and Inumon, were asleep and getting enough time to rest for the next few hours they can use. The four beast spirits watched over their respective vessels and guarded them well.

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/Rajita Mother ship/Outside Nagah's room/4:45 AM**

As Morpheous walked directly towards the door of General Nagah, he heard a banshee crying out behind the door. He immediately covered his ears and stepped back. The door flung open with Nagah screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_Damn! Apparently, the broad has returned to her true personality!" _Morpheous thought, covering his ears. _"It's about time!"_

Clenching her fists, Nagah came running directly at Morpheous and still in her pink shirt. He quickly side-stepped her and let the female general punch through the wall. A massive dent formed from the impact blow of her devastating single-hand punch. She pulled it out and panted angrily.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Nagah screamed out, banging her fists against the wall. "How could I let myself become diseased by that human broad!"

"This is what you get for relying on your absorption powers too often, Nagah," Morpheous grumbled, dusting himself off.

"Stupid blonde bitch! Making me wear this!" Nagah growled, ripping off the bow off her head. "And do I smell alcohol from my breath!"

"Hey, General Nagah! Shake that ass off!" several male soldiers called out, whistling to the female general. "How about a little dance?"

"Hoo boy, aren't you boys going to get it?" Colonel Rea spoke up, crossing her arms. "Nagah's back to normal and you know how she deals with perverts, right?"

As soon as Rea revealed this to the soldiers, they looked towards each other and gulped. Nagah turned with her eyes flaming and fists clenched. They tried getting away but not long before she blitzed towards them. One by one, she delivered swift boots into their crotches and left them all laying on the ground. Nagah dusted her hands off, scoffed and walked away.

"Pigs," Nagah spat out, stretching her arms out.

"Wow, you go, General Nagah!" Rea cheered for the general.

"So, I hear Lord Ghidorah wishes our audience in this new world?"

"Yes, and it's best we hurry."

"Very well. First let me get changed!" Nagah said, pointing to herself. "Rea, you have the privilege of fitting me with my choice armor."

"Yes, general!"

As Nagah walked back inside her room with Rea accompanying her, Morpheous looked over at the soldiers holding their crotches. He couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh yes, you've returned to normal, Nagah," he muttered.

He stopped and recalled seeing Serenity several days ago. He ever wondered why he was reminded of Joey's sister.

"_Why am I thinking of her just now? Perhaps, I should confront this girl myself."

* * *

_

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/4:55 AM**

Upon their arrival back at the Inuki Residence, the Senshi and their allies powered down to use the rest of the time to rest. The children were each sleeping inside sleeping bags provided to them by Botan. Yui slept at the center of the living room with Dark Gabumon watching her. On her opposite sides were Aoshi and Sam. Max and Cammy were away from the quartet.

Everyone of the Senshi and Spirit Detectives powered down to conserve their energy. Yusuke sat beside the soulless forms of his mom and Keiko. Sleeping on top of Yusuke's head was little Puu. Kuwabara kneeled beside Yukina and watched over his sister, Shizuru. Kurama was sitting at a table discussing plans with Setsuna and Ami. Vega returned to his human form and drank down a glass of water.

Minako and Makoto were both asleep on the couch. Artemis laid on top of Mina's lap while Luna laid beside Cammy.

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Karin were outside looking out into the skies. They found Ghidorah's spaceship looming in the background and over Kaiba Corp building.

"There it is, Haruka," Michiru whispered. "The source of the darkness. I feel it."

"Chills," Haruka responded, standing beside her lover.

Karin sat down on the patio and looked up into the stars. She glanced over to Hotaru and smiled.

"So, tell me, Karin. How were you able to reach your Eternal form before?"

"Through training with Setsuna-san. I was under her supervision and that of Anubimon's."

"Wait, you know Anubimon?' Haruka asked, overhearing the new girl.

"Yeah, he was the one who guided me here from my own world."

"Where are you really from, Karin?" asked Michiru.

"I... I'm not allowed to reveal that I'm afraid. I'm sorry but Anubimon and Setsuna-san have instructed me to keep that secret."

"We understand. If it's a secret Pluto told you to keep, then we have no authority to interrogate you. Besides, you are one of us, now," Hotaru smiled, sitting down next to Karin.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Was the training tough?"

"With Setsuna-san? Yes, it was the most difficult training I've ever had to undergo. I thought I was going to die. She pushed me beyond my limits and I was able to achieve my Eternal form. Of course, Setsuna-san continued to train me as soon as I reached my new form."

"So, that's why she said she had to step out every night," Haruka realized it.

"What? You thought she had an evening job?" Michiru giggled, patting Haruka's back. "Oh, Haruka. You can be very clueless."

"Huh? Well, how was I supposed to know!"

"Well, to be fair, her job was training me. Now, here I stand beside you guys and I know there's a lot more I can learn from you. I want to do my best to correct my mistakes and become an efficient member of the Sailor Soldiers."

"Don't worry, dear. You'll do well," Michiru reassured the teen. "You'll be staying with us, won't you?"

"I'm not sure about that."

"Shoot, we have enough for one more in our place. We have a guest room you could use," Haruka said to Karin. "It's all good."

"Thank you, everyone."

"Like we said, you're one of us, Karin," Hotaru said, smiling.

"Hotaru, there's something I've been meaning to ask," Karin spoke up, looking at the raven-haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Well, how does it feel living with Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san?"

"We're like family," Hotaru replied, smiling. "I got used to it. Though, Haruka-poppa does tend to get a little crazy in the house. And a bit lazy."

"Hey, I heard that!" Haruka called out, snickering and ruffling Hotaru's hair. "I maybe jobless but we have enough wealth thanks to Michiru's family. So, we're living life pretty easy, squirt!"

"Stop that!" Hotaru complained, trying to get away from Haruka.

"Haruka! You know she doesn't like that!" Michiru barked out at her.

Karin couldn't help but giggle at their antics. She was easily reminded of her family before her eventual passing from the alternate Earth she came from.

"You three are just like an ideal daughter, mother and father," Karin giggled, reminiscing old times. "Reminds me of myself and my parents. Ah, good times."

Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru looked at Karin as sweat drops dripped over their foreheads.

"_Though, I remember my parents used to get into arguments with me. I miss them. But, I can't change that now. I have to become accustomed with possibly living with Haruka and the others. Oh well. I have to be optimistic about this."_

Meanwhile, inside the home, the Starlights were standing at a corner discussing their plan to rescue Princess Kakyuu. Seiya turned a corner to find Mamoru sitting down on a chair. She cleared her throat to let her friends know she would be leaving them. Seiya walked over to the chair and tapped Mamoru on his shoulder.

"Mamoru..."

"Seiya...?"

"I just wanted to say that there are no hard feelings between us," Seiya said, calmly putting her hand out.

"Yeah, me, too," Mamoru nodded, shaking Seiya's hand.

"I understand how much she means to you. After all, you and she will establish a bright future for Earth."

"We will get Usa-ko back, Seiya. I know you can agree with me."

"Of course. I'm going to help get her back and my princess back. Ghidorah will know pain when he realizes just how more powerful the girls have gotten."

"Their Valkyrie powers are truly astonishing. I think they have already reached their peaks."

"Yeah and I'm proud of them. Each and every one of them," Seiya smiled.

Just then, Mamoru's vision started to go blurry. He held his head and got off the seat. Seiya tended to the young man.

"Mamoru, are you all right?"

Shaking his head, Mamoru waved his hand out in front of his face. He suddenly heard the voice of someone he recognized, himself.

"_Mamoru... Mamoru... Can you hear me?"_

"_Who... King Endymion? Is that you?"_

"_Mamoru, something terrible has happened to Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Usa and my wife, Queen Serenity II, have vanished. Everything we worked hard to build has been left in shambles."_

"_No! I assumed something like that would happen, but, man, to actually hear it confirmed..."_

"_Tell me what happened."_

"_King Endymion, I'm sorry for everything!"_

"_Mamoru, what happened?"_

"_Kaiser Ghidorah, our new enemy, took Usa-ko's soul and the Silver Crystal."_

"_Ghidorah? But, I thought he would have been finished by Sailor Moon!"_

"_Apparently not..."_

"_There must have been a slip in time of some sorts. Ghidorah was supposed to have been defeated but now this."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, but I'm not sure what. We're going to have a discussion over this. You'll have to find a room alone."_

"_That's a good idea."_

"Mamoru? Are you all right?" Seiya's voice came back to Mamoru.

"Yeah, just a slight headache. I'm going to need to lie down, Seiya."

"Sure, you need your rest. I better get some sleep myself before we head on out later today," Seiya said, nodding in agreement.

With that said, Mamoru walked up the stairs to find Suzuno's and Okami's room to continue his conversation. He needed to know more about the fate of the future and what he can do to restore his loved ones, especially Chibi-Usa.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the guest room, Hiei was lying inside the room and resting peacefully. Rei was sitting on a chair and watching over the fire demon. Mizuno was also inside and reading a magazine to keep herself occupied. Brimstone stood guard outside the door.

"He looks so cute asleep, doesn't he?" Mizuno asked the Miko.

"He's cute only when he's asleep I'm afraid," Rei replied, smiling and walking beside the bed.

"That was one hell of a fight you two went through. Just how did you manage to defeat him?"

"I had more going for me. It was my love for Usagi that won against Hiei's anger. I think that by defeating him I may have won his respect."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I know so," Rei responded, spreading the blanket over Hiei's sleeping form.

"So, we're going to be heading out sometime later in the day?"

"Yeah since there's no real activity. I think Setsuna did the right thing to give us rest. Though, I have to say these new Valkyrie powers are nothing like I've felt before. I felt I reached a pinnacle. Yet, I can increase my power further if I wished," Rei stated, pulling her transformation dagger out and examining it.

"Like your new dagger?"

"You kidding? I love it."

"Damn woman!"

As the girls turned around, they noticed Hiei moving about in bed and talking in his sleep. They shared a giggle together in response of Hiei's actions.

"See? He's a lot cuter when he's asleep," Mizuno said, smiling.

"I can't argue with that. Anyway, are you going to be heading out?"

"Well, unless you want to stay here and watch over shorty over there."

"I think I'll do just that. I'll just sleep on this chair."

"Suit yourself. Goodnight, Rei-san."

"Night, Mizuno-san," Rei acknowledged the siren girl and sat down on the chair.

With Mizuno walking out of the room, Rei stayed in her seat and kept a careful watch over the fire demon. She looked back to their fight and how her phoenix conquered his dark dragon. Even she couldn't believe her victory over Hiei was that decisive. It was her first real major victory in combat without the aid of her Senshi.

"_To think we're still alive. We nearly killed each other. But, I clearly came out the winner. Or, did I? Perhaps now I will earn Hiei's respect. I mean going undefeated at the Dark Tournament and then losing to me has to hurt this guy's pride."_

Getting off the chair, Rei walked to the bed and kneeled over. She noticed the bandage over his forehead, took a peek under and saw the third eye closed. However, unlike most girls who would freak out at first sight, she was fascinated with the Jagan Eye.

"So, this is the Jagan Eye. Wow, I can't believe you had that implanted in you but I wonder for what reason," the Miko wondered, smiling. "I hope you see me as a friend and equal, Hiei. I'd like that. Then, we can save our loved ones together. Usagi and Yukina both."

Bending down, she kissed Hiei on his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight my chibi demon."

Rei walked back to her seat and allowed herself to succumb to sleep. She would really need the few hours of sleep before feeling energized enough to get back into action.

"_Let's both have sweet dreams, Hiei-kun."_

_-_

_**The heroes get plenty of rest for the next day's trial against the Rajita invasion. The worst case scenario has come to pass. The four Digimon Sovereigns have been conquered by the Rajita warlord, Kaiser Ghidorah. The Digital World has now been overtaken by the villain and his armies. How soon will the defense forces respond to this? Ghidorah has declared the new overseer of the two worlds.**_

_**Meanwhile, Jaguarmon has become the official partner to Phillipe Sangara. She is the first Amazon digimon to rely on a human partner and has helped to fulfill the Lights of Victory prophecy. By digivolving into Catramon, she has managed to defeat Medusamon with the help of new friends. Swordswoman has been elected the new Amazon queen and has formed a diplomatic alliance with Athenamon's Amazon warriors. Now, what will the Lights of Victory grant the B-Team Tamers?**_

_**More captives from the Digital World have been rounded up. Who is this mysterious prophet and what is this 'black phoenix' he has warned Ghidorah about?**_

_**In a stunning upset, Valkyrie Sailor Mars defeats Hiei. It was an even, but well fought, battle between two prideful warriors of flame, but it was Mars who conquered the dark dragon with her flames of light. Now, their teams have set back to the Inuki residence to get rest. Will Rei earn Hiei's respect after their battle?

* * *

**_

_**(Preview)**_

Catramon: Hi, everyone! I think I deserve the floor here. Anyway, the next chapter is sure one not to miss. The Lights of Victory are revealed to Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the others. Queen Athenamon loves my new ultimate-level form! Yeah, who's the best now!

Kazu: So, we can get new powers like Takato and the others? Sweet! You know I'm in!

Athenamon: Swordswoman, we thank you and I hope our alliance will work well.

Ghidorah: What's this tomb doing here? Open it up, men.

Nemesis: What? Who are you! Where's Pharaohmon!

BlackGuilmon: Pharaohmon is dead. Kaiser Ghidorah is the new master of the digital worlds.

Nemesis: What!

Ghidorah: Join me, and I shall give you the power you need to avenge your fallen lord.

Joey: Mai! She's in trouble!

Mai: Joey? Why did you save me?

Kuiiza: At last, my super soldiers are complete and are ready to be given a test run. Lord Ghidorah will surely be pleased.

Sailor Venus: Woo, we're back in action, guys! Come and get you some more, alien freaks!

Sailor Mars: Hiei, shall we? I think I earned your respect.

Hiei: Just don't slow me down, woman.

Luzdramon: Not only that but don't forget about us. We find new dragon allies and they aren't of the digimon kind either! Next chapter is entitled...

-

_**The Lights of Victory Granted! Day Two of the Rajita Invasion!**_

-

Yusuke: Crap, now they've got more cruiser ships. They're going for the heavy artillery but nothing that I can't handle. Bring it on!

* * *

Another action-packed chapter complete and now we move into day two of the invasion. Did you guys enjoy Jaguarmon's digivolution and her new partnership with Phillipe? I sure hope so. :D

Once again, I apologize for the loooong delay.

Ah, and let's not forget Mars' fight with Hiei. Didn't expect ol' Rei-chan to win, did ya? Well, remember, now the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi are all fighting exactly at Mid-A class levels under YYH power rankings. Hiei and Mars were actually equal but the Senshi had some advantages to her powers. That tipped the scale in her favor.

The way I see it the Senshi are opposite equals of the Spirit Detectives. Yeah, the Spirit team have power and speed but the Senshi clearly have better defenses with their magic. Magic that packs a wallop if I may add.

Credit goes to _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this chapter, making changes to the Amazon Arc, the idea of Amazoness Swordswoman declared as the new queen, the entire Mokuba/Lyn/Seto scene and the idea for the fifth territory. _Belletiger _is credited for Medusamon, Jaguarmon/Catramon, Athenamon, and some parts of the Amazon storyline. _Ninetalesuk _owns Samuridramon, Ninjadramon, Herodramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon.

That's all I have to say. Chapter 16 is next! It's only bound to get better from this point on. Until then, peace!


	16. Day 2: The Lights of Victory Granted!

Update report: This chapter was actually completed since April. We apologize for waiting to post this chapter and the next following chapters. We've had other priorities. Again, we apologize for the long wait.

Story completed as of April 2006

Finalized version completed as of September 17, 2006

I have returned and bring to you the 16th chapter of the Invasion of the Rajita series. This is more of a 'breather' chapter before the action once again intensifies in Chapter 17.

That's enough out of me. Oh wait, before every chapter, I will put up a quote from funny ass quotes from the MyWay Parody group (the guys who've done the classic _Juggernaut Bitch _parody) Why am I doing this? Cause their videos are so damn funny!

I'll shut up. Enjoy the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ahhh, ain't that a bitch? I'm Ketchup, mother fucka. Mustard? I'll zap yo dumb ass!"_

_"OW! Shit..."_

_"Bow down to a true pimp, bitch!"_

_"It hurt, ya motha fucka..."_

_"I don't give a damn. I'm made out of laffy taffy, motha fucka! This is some fucking stripper..."_

_"Oooo, it's the** JUGGERNAUT! **Got yo dumb ass!" -_ Juggernaut, Black Tom Cassidy & Erik the Red AKA Ketchup, _The Juggernaut Bitch_

_-_

_-_

_**The Lights of Victory Granted! Day Two of the Rajita Invasion!**_

-

-

**Digital World/Amazon Village/6:00 AM**

An hour had passed since Swordswoman was declared the new queen of the Amazon village. Phillipe and Catramon were reunited with their friends as they were turned back to normal. This was all thanks in part to Medusamon being slain by the combined effort of Catramon, Swordswoman and Unfriendly. Athenamon and Omegamon also arrived at the scene. Now, with the Lights of Victory treasure opened, the 'B-Team Tamers' were ready to be granted the lights.

Forming a circle around the treasure box inside the shrine were the Tamer children. The digimon and Amazon Duel Monsters watched from a corner to witness this. Swordswoman stood at the center holding the box in her arms.

"Children, this is the sacred treasure of our village. We call it the Lights of Victory," the new queen announced.

"Lights of Victory? How important is it to you Amazons?" Ranamon asked the Swordswoman.

"It has not been unlocked for the past hundred years. It has been our greatest treasure to our people," Paladin stated promptly with a smile. "But, we have hoped a group of courageous souls would one day appear. Five good and pure individuals. However, the only key to opening the treasure was through a male who understands an Amazon's heart. Phillipe has passed that test."

"Way to go, Phillipe. You're the man!" Kazu commended the boy.

"Who knew you'd understand a heart of a warrior woman," Kenta said.

"Considering my new partner, of course I would," Phillipe replied, nodding his head. "Right, Catramon?"

"Right, Phillipe. I wouldn't have digivolved if it weren't for you."

"So, what will the treasure grant us exactly? Wisdom?" Jeri asked the Swordswoman.

"The light will grant you children new abilities. Special abilities that will allow you to battle alongside your digimon comrades. Tell me. Do you wish to fight against your enemies?"

"Of course, I mean we have four friends who have these unique abilities," Jaarin explained.

"My brother can turn into Henbu. His spirit animal is the wise turtle, Genbu," Suzie stated.

"Right, my friend Himura can turn into a warrior named Himakko. His spirit animal is the white tiger, Byakko" Phillipe said.

"Then, there's Rika and her animal beast spirit called Seiryuu the dragon. Combined together, they become Seirika," Jeri spoke up, following Phillipe.

"Last but not least is our best buddy Takato," Kazu said. "Now he's got the best abilities of all. His spirit animal is Suzaku the phoenix. Together, they fuse into the flame warrior named Suzakato."

"Sounds like the four sacred beasts of Chinese legend," Swordswoman said. "Yes, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko. Interesting developments. They must be powerful warriors. However, now you have the chance to perhaps fight alongside them and no longer have to stand on the sidelines."

"You mean we don't even have to just cheer on anymore? We can actually fight?" Kenta asked, glancing over towards Kazu. "You know what that means?"

"You bet! This is our time to shine! Now we can bail chumley out when he's in trouble!"

"Will this hurt, Swordswoman?" Jeri asked the queen.

"It shouldn't. As long as your hearts are pure, your bodies should be just fine. However, I doubt we will have that kind of problem."

"One question, Swordswoman," Athenamon spoke up, stepping forward.

"What is it, Lady Athenamon?"

"Well, I was just curious if you would be joining us after granting the children the powers from the Lights of Victory."

"Yes, we did make an agreement. We will be joining you to fight this enemy that has attacked the human world. However, don't you have a kingdom to ward off Medusamon's soldiers?"

"My sisters that were turned to stone should already be freed from Medusamon's spell. With their sheer numbers, they have greater odds of driving out Medusamon's reptilian forces. I'm not too concerned."

"Yeah, that's right!" Mermaimon exclaimed. "They know what they're doing! We didn't train them for nothing!"

"Well, that's certainly good to know," Swordswoman nodded, smiling. "Now, children, are you ready?"

"Yes, we are," Jeri replied. "Everyone? Are you ready?"

"You bet!" Kazu and Kenta cried at once.

"Suzie, you ready?" Phillipe asked the child.

"Yeah but I hope it won't hurt," Suzie spoke up, holding Phillipe's hand.

"It'll be all right. Just take my hand if you wish."

"Thank you, Phillipe."

"Ahh, how sweet," Catramon remarked. "Now why can't more males be like Phillipe?"

"You only find guys like him every once in a while, Catramon," Witchmon stated.

Not wasting anytime, the five children held each other's hands and formed a circle around Swordswoman. The new queen opened the treasure chest and revealed a bright crystal orb with five different streams of color swirling around inside of it. Each of the colors, yellow, white, blue, black, and green, represented a different power that would be bestowed upon the children. The Tamers watched the fluid colors with astonished looks on their faces. The digimon felt the overwhelming power coming from out of the majestic orb.

"It's beautiful," Jeri commented, looking at the orb.

"Yes, it is," Felinismon agreed, whispering.

"Isn't it pretty, my queen?" Mermaimon asked Athenamon.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Mermaimon. So, these are the Lights of Victory. I can feel its power. The children have come across a strong source of mystic power."

"_Incredible, I had no idea the Lights of Victory would be this powerful," _Swordswoman thought, holding the treasure chest.

"Wow, so what now?" Kazu wondered, his eyes on the orb.

"The powers you five are about to receive are of the sacred animal spirits of our heritage," Paladin explained. "We Amazons look upon five great animals as our guides and personal spirit guardians. Those five animals are..."

"The jaguar, the rhinoceros, the dolphin, the hedgehog and the deer," Swordswoman said, finishing Paladin's sentence.

"These five spirits will be your guides just as how the four spirit beasts have helped your friends," Paladin continued on explaining.

Glancing over towards Phillipe, Swordswoman smiled and spoke, "Phillipe, your spirit animal will be the jaguar. It makes perfect sense since your digimon partner is Jaguarmon."

"Oh, cool! Yeah, I kind of knew Phillipe-kun would end up with the jaguar!" Catramon said, giggling.

"Yes, the jaguar is yours Phillipe. You will be granted the ability of super speed."

"Hey, wait, cheetahs are the fastest land animals," Ranamon corrected the queen.

"On the contrary, this is a special jaguar. The sacred jaguar of our legends possesses speed that trumps even the cheetah. Phillipe has been granted a very unique and powerful ability. Congratulations and this is for helping us defeat Medusamon. Will you accept, Phillipe?"

The boy was speechless. He did not know what to think. However, he no longer hesitated.

"If my friend Himura can fight the enemy with Byakko, then I'm not going to refuse this offer. Yes, Lady Swordswoman, I will accept and respect the power you will have given me."

"Very good, Phillipe. I knew by sensing your heart that you would not turn down the jaguar," Swordswoman smiled.

The Lights of Victory orb levitated above Phillipe and shot down a beam of yellow of light. Phillipe ended up being covered by the light and looked down over his body. He noticed a subtle yellow glow over his body and saw the image of a jaguar spirit running through his mind.

"Hey, Phillipe, you're glowing!" Catramon cried out. "Yellow is definitely a jaguar's color!"

"Well I'll be," Phillipe remarked, looking over his glowing body. "I'm kind of glad I'm not wearing armor."

"No kidding I don't think we could handle the weight," Kazu agreed.

"Young man with the hat," Swordswoman directed her gaze towards Kazu. "Kazu, am I correct?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"You speak of weight and it appears its strength you desire."

"Wow, that's exactly what I've always dreamed of having. Super strength is definitely an ability I want."

"Then, your wish will be granted. For you will receive the rhinoceros to be your animal spirit. Will you accept, dear Kazu?"

"You bet! I'm ready anytime now."

With a smile, Swordswoman watched the Lights of Victory orb levitate over Kazu. It shot down a white beam of light and showered over Kazu. The boy gasped as he felt the light entering his body and watched a white glow covering his body. Through Kazu's mind, he could see the spirit of the rhino.

"Kazu! Are you all right, buddy!" Guardromon called out.

"Heh, I've never felt better," Kazu replied, smiling. "This is sweet!"

"Kazu, your new special ability is super strength. You can lift and throw many times your own weight," Swordswoman explained to the boy. "It should greatly benefit you."

"Heck, now I can go to the gym without having anyone spotting me. Hear that, Kenta? All of those muscle heads are going to be stunned when they see me out lift them!"

"Way to be full of yourself, Kazu," Ranamon muttered, rolling her eyes.

Swordswoman chuckled and then faced Jeri, "Jeri Katou, I presume?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You appear to be an intelligent young lady. To you, the spirit of the dolphin will be granted."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Say you will accept the dolphin to be your animal spirit?"

"Of course, I wish to help my friends and Felinismon in anyway possible," Jeri spoke with determination. "I no longer want to sit out on the sidelines. I wish to honor Leomon, my first partner. He would be so proud of me for what I am about to receive."

"Now, that's what I call honoring a loved one," Athenamon said.

Swordswoman continued, "The ability you will be granted will be the power of controlling and reading minds. You will also be given knowledge and wisdom, as well as telekenesis."

With that said, the Lights of Victory orb floated above Jeri's head and rained down a blue light over her body. She gasped and looked down at her body. It was already beginning to give off a subtle blue aura. She saw an image of the dolphin spirit through her eyes.

"I see my spirit. I can see the dolphin, Lady Swordswoman. Thank you," Jeri stated, bowing her head in respect.

"Looking good there, Jeri! I can feel that new power in you!" Felinismon called to her partner. "Leomon would be very proud of you!"

"Yes and I know you're proud of me, too."

"Of course I am, Jeri."

Following Jeri, Swordswoman held the treasure box over Kenta. The boy gulped nervously.

"Don't be afraid, Kenta. This will not hurt you as long as you have no hatred or darkness in your heart. Just relax," Swordswoman reassured him. "In fact, your spirit is the hedgehog."

"Um, hedgehog? Well, I'm flattered."

"You should be because you now have the ability to blend with your surroundings. Think of yourself as a Shinobi of sorts," Swordswoman explained.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Kenta said feeling much better. "Man, I had no idea."

"I see you are pleasantly surprised, Kenta. Will you accept?"

"Do you have to ask? I'm in!"

The Lights of Victory orb shot down a black beam of light and covered the boy's entire body. Marine Angemon watched his partner receiving his powers from sitting on Guardromon's head. He chirped out happily and felt Kenta's new powers circulating through his body. A black aura covered the body's form in the process of receiving his powers.

"Man, I feel like a million bucks now," Kenta snickered, glancing down at his glowing body.

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon chirped happily.

"Indeed, my friend. As you should be proud of him," Guardromon stated.

Glancing over towards Suzie, Swordswoman noticed she was holding Phillipe's hand. She could sense fear from the girl and watched her slightly tremble. Swordswoman kneeled down to Suzie's height level and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Suzie, it's all right," Phillipe reassured the little girl.

"Little girl, I understand you're frightened. I know it's okay to be scared every now and then," Swordswoman smiled, speaking softly like a mother to a child. "But, you do not have to fear the power I will give you. You will be helping your friends. Your sister over there wants the best for you. I'm sure your brother would be..."

"He would be afraid for me actually."

"Well, I'm sure you can change his mind. The animal spirit you will receive is the deer. Now you won't actually be involved in direct combat. Instead, you can act as everyone's nurse to make their injuries go away. You understand?"

"Yes, kind of..."

"You can heal bad boo-boos and re-energize their powers. Like if Kazu got hurt and he's running out of his power, your job would be to fix him right up to fight again."

"Oh, yeah! I get it now!" Suzie said, nodding her head. "So, I don't have to fight?"

"Not yet at least. When you get older, it'll be a different story. For now, just act as the doctor of the group."

Lopmon stood beside her partner and held her hand.

"Trust her, Suzie. She's telling you everything you need to know," the digimon stated promptly. "Your sister is fine with it as long as she's here."

"Ok then. If it's ok with you and big sister Jaarin, then I accept!" Suzie stated in reply. "I'm ready, Lady Swordswoman."

"Such a gifted child. I knew you would," Swordswoman nodded, standing up and holding the chest.

Glancing above her head, Suzie watched the Lights of Victory orb shower down green light over her. She raised her hands and felt the painless stream entering her body. The other Tamers watched with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Suzie, you're slowly growing up," Ranamon said, clasping her hands together and feeling tears in her eyes.

As soon as the Lights of Victory finished the power transfer, the orb levitated towards the ceiling. Suzie looked down at her body and noticed a subtle green aura covering her. She giggled and touched the aura.

"Suzie, now you can be a Christmas ornament," Lopmon joked.

"Hey, you know. You're right," Suzie giggled, moving her hands around. "Look, big sister! I'm glowing!"

"Yeah you are, Suzie!" Ranamon called out. "Just wait until you show big brother!"

"That's great. So, we're all set?" Phillipe asked Swordswoman.

"You five are all set with your powers. However, I must remind you that you must only use them if involved in a battle. Do not abuse them and respect your animal spirits. Is that clear, children?"

"Yes, Lady Swordswoman!" the group called out in unison.

"Well, this is a rather shocking turn of events, dear," Omegamon spoke, glancing at each Tamer. "We have five more super powered humans on our side."

"However, I have to wonder if we should let them take part in the upcoming battles. I don't want to put a heavy burden on them," Athenamon said, sighing.

"It'll be all right, my lady," Mermaimon said, "I'm sure with their new powers we can rely on them. Besides, they still have their digimon partners and us to back them up."

"Yes and now Lady Swordswoman has agreed to join our cause. She and her sisters will be great asset," the Amazon queen agreed. "Mermaimon, I just hope D'Arcmon can keep Kuzuhamon out of trouble."

"Me, too. That Kuzuhamon can be so unpredictable," she replied, glancing over to Witchmon.

"Why are you looking at me?" Witchmon said, waving her hands around.

"Since you know Kuzuhamon more than any of us, I would think you would know."

"She never told me anything. Heck, this is the first time she actually left me guessing. My guess she's going to find Inumon."

"Ugh, just as I would expect from her," Catramon sighed, walking over to Phillipe. "I'm proud of you, Phillipe. How does it feel?"

"Well, I do feel a little lighter and stronger to say the least," Phillipe answered, looking down at his body. "So, how do we activate our powers, Lady Swordswoman?"

"I will tell you in a moment. However, since you already have the Lights of Victory, you already have access to your new abilities. Perhaps you would like to try them out?"

"I'd love that!" Kazu snickered, clenching his hands.

"Now, don't go power crazy, Kazu," Jeri scolded the excited boy. "We must be responsible with our new powers."

"Yeah and I'm sure you don't want our new privileges to be taken away," Kenta said.

"After you test your powers, we will be heading out. Lady Swordswoman, I take it you and your sisters will lead us out of the forest?" Athenamon asked the queen.

"Yes, we will. Besides, with this talk about fellow Duel Monsters appearing in your world, I'm sure we can find more allies to join us," Swordswoman stated.

"The more the better I say," Paladin nodded in reply. "That's a wise choice, queen. It does not matter who it is. We simply need more to join us."

However, Athenamon wasn't so sure whether there can be unity between two different types of beings. She was able to make a diplomatic unity with Swordswoman since they share the same ideals. However, the same could not be said for most digimon or Duel Monsters for that matter.

"_Why do I have this feeling that uniting digimon and these Duel Monsters won't be easy as we think?" _Athenamon thought.

"Lady Athenamon, it's time I think we should start to moving out," Catramon called out.

"Yes, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the Region Sector 23-DELTA/6:15 AM**

Meanwhile, outside of the forest region, two Amazons who had pulled away from the group, Kuzuhamon and D'Arcmon, were sitting on a rock. Looking slightly annoyed, D'Arcmon knew the mega digimon was up to no good.

"What are you up to, Kuzuhamon? I know you have something in mind. It has nothing to do with helping our sisters back at our kingdom."

"Nah, I know they will fend off Medusamon's soldiers easily. No, I brought you here to help me with my one mission in life."

"And that would be?" D'Arcmon asked as she quirked an eyebrow. _"Stupid question..."_

"To win Inumon's love! Yes, I have not given up! I will find a way to make him my husband!" Kuzuhamon squealed excitedly.

"As I should have known," the Amazon sighed. "Look, you dragged me out here for this? You're wasting..."

"Please, as an Amazon sister to another, can you at least understand? You have no idea how long I've been waiting to win Inumon's heart and defeat Renamon."

"So you deliberately tried to make Phillipe your partner? Too bad that failed."

"Well, I've already gotten over that. I don't need a partner quite frankly. In fact, I have a sure-fire way to make Inumon mine."

"Oh, really?"

"Tell me, D'Arcmon, are you familiar with the rules of the Amazon Kiss ritual?"

"Yes, If a male defeats an Amazon in battle, he must take her as his mate. It's how Lady Athenamon ended up married to Lord Omegamon. Wait a minute, you don't mean to..."

"Exactly. All I need to do is challenge Inumon to a fight and lose, and that way he'll be mine forever! Of course, I'll have to make sure it doesn't look like I'm throwing the fight."

"But Inumon would never fight you!"

"Yes, that would seem to be a problem, but if I disguise myself, he'll never know who he's fighting until it's too late."

"And what if he does discover your identity and throws the fight himself?" D'Arcmon asked.

"Ah, that is where the Amazon's Right of Conquest comes in."

"The Right of... Ah, I see, you really have your bases covered."

"Yes, now all we need is to get to the human world."

"But how? The wormhole has been taken over by the Rajita, and the data streams are unpredictable..."

"I can predict them. Why do you think I was the one sent to get the Tamer children?"

"Really? You can?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there's one ahead of us. Why don't we take our chance and jump in? I'll lead the way!"

With that said, Kuzuhamon jumped off the rock she sat on and raced across the landscape. D'Arcmon jumped off and chased after the crazy female. She hurried across to catch up with the dark-armored Amazon.

"Geez, you sure can haul butt when it comes to Inumon," D'Arcmon muttered while racing across. "Damn! Crazy fan girl!"

"Inumon, my love! Here I come!" Kuzuhamon giggled, finding a data stream and jumping through it.

Following Kuzuhamon was D'Arcmon. In an instant, the two Amazons were transported out of the Digital World and would bio-emerge into the real world. Inumon would soon receive an unexpected and unwanted surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Sovereign's Realm/6:20 AM**

An hour has passed since the hostile takeover by the Rajita warlord, Ghidorah. The four Digimon Sovereigns have been overthrown and their guardians wiped out effortlessly by the warlord. With the four beasts in stasis, the Rajita soldiers were gathering sacred treasure from out of tombs and tearing down structures around the sanctuary.

Kaiser Ghidorah watched the proceedings from his throne. He watched the his cruiser ships preparing to land on earth through his viewing orb. Everything has been going according to plan with the exception of the Valkyrie Senshi destroying his forces stationed all around Tokyo.

"All is going according to schedule. Perfect, the cruisers are arriving without any problems. They should arrive with replacement troops for the metropolis called Tokyo. These Sailor Senshi are only delaying the inevitable. They can't hope to ward off my forces forever. Just wait until I return, ladies. The same applies to you, Spirit Detectives."

"Lord Ghidorah!" Kujiko called out, racing over towards his master's throne.

"What is it, General Kujiko? Did you find anything worth of value?"

"We've plundered many goods and sacred treasures, but you have to see this for yourself!" another Rajita soldier exclaimed.

This immediately piqued the warlord's interest. He got up from his throne and walked down the steps. The soldiers were pushing across what appeared to be a tomb of sorts. On the surface was the carved face of a woman decorated with ancient hieroglyphics. The warlord's eyes scanned the tomb as he stepped closer.

"Sir, what could it be? We're picking up life signs from inside the tomb," a Rajita soldier walked up to his warlord and displayed his bio-scan radar.

Studying the readings, Ghidorah threw it aside and placed his hand over the tomb. He felt a something pulsating from inside as if a living heart were beating. He turned towards Kujiko and the soldiers.

"Men, I want you to open this tomb. I sense a life form in there and it's still alive. Open the top and reveal to me what it is."

"Yes, sir!"

Going by their leader's orders, the Rajita soldiers gathered around the tomb and started to pry the top off the tomb. Kujiko crossed his arms and walked around the tomb to examine it clearly.

"Me wonder where they found this. Soldier, where you find this!" Kujiko exclaimed, glaring at one of his subordinates.

"I... We found it sealed behind a secured prison inside the sanctuary's stronghold. We managed to take out the guards and found this tomb. We had thought there would be valuable treasures but then we picked up life readings from our bio-scanners. We simply needed to confirm it with you my lord. Because these life forms have very odd bio-structures."

"Yes and it's a good thing you dragged this specimen here. We will soon find out just what exactly is inside this tomb," Ghidorah said, nodding and waiting for his soldiers to remove the top.

With combined effort, the soldiers pried the top open. Kujiko stepped over to hold the top with one hand and pushed it aside. He looked down and gasped. Waving over to his leader, Kujiko was shocked when he discovered a body inside. There were also spikes lined all around inside the top lid and within the tomb itself. Ghidorah walked over beside his general and looked down.

"It's... a Terran monkey me lord," Kujiko confirmed to the leader.

"I can see that, Kujiko. I wonder how this one ended up in here," Ghidorah examined the body.

Inside the tomb and perfectly unscathed from the sharp spikes was the sinister dark half of Yui Tsubasa, Nemesis. She was delicately pale with dark raven hair flowing down her back. Her body covered in black leather minus her arms, back, areas around her chest and face. Her right arm was protected with metal armor; her left arm covered with a metallic shoulder pad. Black gloves covered her hands. Her legs were dressed with black leather with silver high-heeled boots. Covering her body was a dark, purple aura, which was reminiscent of Pharaohmon's own evil glow.

The Rajita warlord sensed a deep hatred in her heart and raised his hand over the sleeping form.

"Me lord, what are you doing?" Kujiko asked his leader.

"I sense evil in this Terran's heart. She was created from the darkness. I can read her memories and how she ended up being sealed inside this tomb. She shares a deep hatred for some of those warriors we dispatched earlier."

"Interesting, so she seems to know about our enemy."

"Perhaps, that is why I suggest we take her."

"What? Are you serious considering taking this creature with us? What value could she be of use to us?" a soldier spoke out.

"Are you questioning me, soldier?" Ghidorah growled, facing the minion and flashing his eyes with a green glow.

"Um, nothing, sir! Please, carry on! How foolish of me to question you!"

"Indeed, let's make sure it doesn't happen again," the warlord responded, putting his hand over the sleeping Nemesis. "Now, I shall set you free from your slumber. Tortured soul be free!"

With that said, Ghidorah simply waved his hand over Nemesis and watched the seal around her dissipate. He waited patiently for Nemesis to awaken. Slowly, the mistress opened her eyes to reveal a pair of glowing crimson eyes. Ghidorah sensed the demonic presence from the villainess and smirked.

"You Excellency, shall I run another bio-scan?" one of the soldiers approached the tomb.

"No, that'll be all, soldier."

Rising up from out of her tomb, Nemesis gasped out and let out a deep breath. She held her right hand over her forehead and inhaled. Exhaling out, she focused her eyes outside and felt warm air pressing against her cold, pale skin.

"Lord Pharaohmon! I'm here!" Nemesis screamed out, coughing out blood from her mouth.

"Lord Pharaohmon, you say?" Ghidorah spoke up, approaching the female.

Turning around to face the towering form of the warlord, Nemesis leaped out of the tomb and swiftly landed outside. She glared directly at Ghidorah with her eyes illuminating a demonic crimson glow. She was ready to attack but did not realize provoking the Rajita leader would only prove to be suicide.

"**_WHO ARE YOU!"_** Nemesis demanded, extracting claws out of her right hand. "What have you down to Lord Pharaohmon! He was supposed to find me!"

The Rajita soldiers and the Mercenaries gathered with their plasma rifles aimed directly at the demonic ninja girl. If she tried anything to further provoke Ghidorah, the soldiers would blast her until there was nothing left of her. Ghidorah called off his soldiers.

"Lower your weapons, soldiers!" Ghidorah commanded his subordinates.

"Who are you...? Who are you?" Nemesis slightly started to calm down and lowered down to her knees.

"Your name is Nemesis, isn't it?" the warlord asked the female.

Lifting her head up and gasping in shock, Nemesis was taken back by this and looked directly at the Rajita leader. His eyes flashed a green glow. She then turned towards the fallen forms of the four Sovereigns.

"How did you know my name?" Nemesis asked, slowly lifting herself off the ground.

"There's nothing I don't know about you."

"Answer me or I'll..."

Putting his hand out in front, Ghidorah chuckled and prepared to fire an energy beam through his hand. The ninja girl held her ground and walked back. She immediately sensed the power emitting directly from the warlord. She knew that attacking him would be a guaranteed death.

"I see you can sense my power, young lady."

"How do you know my name?"

"I read your memories. Although, I could only retrieve the things you witnessed before your seal. Unfortunately, I don't think this Lord Pharaohmon is coming back."

"Indeed, my lord!" Kujiko spoke out.

"What happened to Lord Pharaohmon! **_MY_** Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Pharaohmon, you say? Ah, that must have been the name of the demon sorcerer who was defeated at those ruins I came across. Ah, to have been able to see that magnificent battle, it makes my blood boil with excitement just thinking about it."

Hearing this announcement made Nemesis angry as she screamed out and violently smashed her fists through several column stands. The soldiers were cautious and were prepared to fire while the ninja girl was suddenly throwing a temper tantrum.

"NO! NOT LORD PHARAOHMON! MY LORD PHARAOHMON! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" Nemesis screamed out and violently smashed a column.

"Face facts! He is gone! You are what's left of him!" Ghidorah roared out, getting annoyed with her tantrum. "Besides, I am far more powerful than that petty sorcerer. He failed to take over even one world. As of now, I have two worlds currently under my control, This world, and the world called Earth."

Nemesis stopped her senseless tantrum and gasped heavily for a deep breathe. She had overheard everything Ghidorah had mentioned, including his recent accomplishments.

"You more powerful than my Lord Pharaohmon? Is that... even possible?"

"That's right, young one. As you can see, I have already conquered the four beasts called the Sovereigns and overtaken their stronghold. Call me the new Grand Emperor of this world and the human infested dirt ball. To top it all off, I did it in less than a day."

"Less than a day...? Lord Pharaohmon wasted time with a tournament and gambled everything including his own life."

"I would say he was foolish to have taken such a bet. But, I get the job done. Nemesis, do you wish to join someone even greater than your creator?"

"You mean me join you...?"

"Yes, I can provide you the opportunity to get revenge on the ones that sealed you. I'm giving you a chance to join my ranks."

"I could care less about joining your cause but I'll do anything to kill that little bitch!" Nemesis clenched her fists, remembering Yui and Himura. "That bitch and her stupid brother! I'll **_KILL_** them both!"

"Then, will you accept my offer?"

Kujiko cleared his throat and walked over beside his leader.

"Me no sure if Nagah will like this, me lord," the brute whispered to his leader.

"She will have to put up with it. Kujiko, tell your men to provide our guest with some clothing for her."

"Yes, sir!" Kujiko responded, facing the soldiers and Mercenaries. "You heard Lord Ghidorah, men! Retrieve clothing from supply boxes!"

As the soldiers gathered out towards the supply boxes, Nemesis kept her glare directly at Kaiser Ghidorah and turned away. All she had in her mind was getting her revenge on Yui, Himura and Anubimon. They were responsible for sealing her. This was her opportunity to destroy them.

"Do not worry, Nemesis. You will be given our own armor to replace that tattered clothing. So, tell me more about the ones who sealed you."

Once again facing Kaiser Ghidorah, Nemesis smirked and nodded her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wormhole Location/6:35 AM**

Near the wormhole between the Human world and the Digital World, the remaining Rajita soldiers remained on guard. They waited for their warlord to return and the Mercenaries to return with captured slaves. The guards turned as their scanners were picking up life signals entering through the wormhole portal ahead of them.

They charged up and aimed their plasma cannons just in case. However, they lowered their weapons once the two generals, Nagah and Morpheous, stepped through. Colonel Rea and a legion of Draconian Guardians accompanied them.

"Generals Nagah and Morpheous! Please excuse us being cautious but Lord Ghidorah instructed us to remain on guard here," one of the Mercenaries stated his orders.

"Is that so? Just never point your weapons at me like that again, you fool," Nagah spat out, walking past the soldier.

Morpheous walked over to the Mercenary and whispered to him, "Don't mind her. She wasn't exactly herself for the last few hours."

"Bah, I was fortunate enough to conquer that bitch's personality! I never want to act like a barbarian again!" Nagah screamed, shuddering at the thought of acting like Minako. "Although, since it hasn't been 24 hours, I can still use their powers. Really though, I have all of their memories and I can surely find them again."

"But what about the reports of them gaining new powers?" Rea spoke up, approaching her general.

"Yes, I've heard about that, so I'm not taking any chances. If they destroyed members of our fleet, then I obviously will have trouble with them."

"So, what do you suggest we do, General Nagah?"

"Well, Rea, I say we stay here for now and wait for Lord Ghidorah to arrive. Soldier, are you sure he will be coming to this exact location?"

"Yes, he informed me that he would be arriving with some new recruits," spoke one of the Mercenaries.

"New recruits? I wonder who he managed to find that would be of some use," Nagah wondered.

"Not sure, Nagah but we will soon find out," Morpheous said, activating his PDA. "Perfect, I'm receiving messages from our men. They are on their way over with some more captured slaves."

"Good, we can use more workers," Nagah replied, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Ooo, here comes Lord Ghidorah!"

"He's on his way over here already?" Morpheous asked, putting away his PDA. "I really need to ask him about assigning me a new task."

The legions looked ahead of the landscape to find several hovering troop transport vehicles. Inside were two passengers and a driver. Standing on the outside on platform and commandeering a plasma cannon on the top was the gunner. Amongst the two passengers were Kaiser Ghidorah and Nemesis.

"Everyone stand in position and salute the arrival of our lord!" Nagah called out in order.

The hover vehicles stopped and landed around the area near the wormhole portal. Nagah and Morpheous stood ahead of every soldier giving respectful salutes to their leader. The hover unit with Ghidorah opened the doors and allowed the leader to emerge. He was welcomed with cheers from his soldiers. He walked over towards his two generals and saluted them.

"Generals Nagah and Morpheous, I see you managed to arrive on schedule. Good," Ghidorah said, putting his arms behind his back. "Do you have anything to report?"

"None, my lord, but we came as you ordered," Morpheous replied.

"Now that I have conquered the four sacred gods of the Digital World, we have two worlds under our control."

"That's wonderful news, my lord. Everything is going as planned. However, my lord, I wish to be assigned a new task."

"That would be?" the warlord asked.

"I wish to take some soldiers with me to Earth. I wish to hunt down any humans that have failed to escape our watch. Please, will you grant me this opportunity?"

"Hell, that should at least get him off my back. It doesn't matter to me," Nagah remarked, shrugging.

The warlord looked down at Morpheous and scanned him like a book. It did not take him long to nod his head and give his approval to the general.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, General Morpheous. Make sure that you find and gather more valuable souls in order to resurrect our great god."

Bowing his head in respect to the warlord, Morpheous smiled, "Thank you, Lord Ghidorah. We will not let you down."

Just then, the general noticed another one of the hover units opening to release Black Guilmon and company. He had a perplexed look on his face and looked up at his superior.

"My lord, may I ask who these creatures are?"

"They are amongst our new recruits. The black reptilian one was the one who led me to the dwelling of the leaders of this world. They will be treated as guests aboard our ship. General Nagah, you are to accompany one of our guests."

"Oh? Who might that be?" the female general asked her lord.

Before the warlord could answer, Nagah noticed Nemesis walking out of the hover vehicle the warlord walked out from. She had her old duel disk attached to her belt armor and her cards tucked inside her right glove. The general's face twisted with an annoyed look. Nemesis walked out and looked over at Ghidorah's direction.

"Who in Leviathan's name is that wench!" Nagah blurted out angrily.

"I knew it would come down to this. Please, Nagah, she means no harm. She shares a hatred for our enemy and wishes revenge on the ones who had sealed her away. I'm asking you to take her to the ship and treat her as a guest. I'm sure you two can get along quite well."

"But, my lord..."

"Do not argue with me, General Nagah. I am basking in glory of becoming Grand Emperor. Soon, once the Moon Heart Crystal is in my possession, the Sol System and the universe will ours. Every creature in the Sol System will be bowing before me. Now, do as I command and treat Nemesis fairly."

"Oh, fine. Anything for you, my lord," Nagah sighed, walking past the warlord. "Hey, you!"

Nemesis immediately turned and noticed the female general calling out to her. She pointed to herself with a confused look.

"Yes, you! Come over here! I'm going to accompany you to our ship. If you wish to come, then follow me."

"Oh, I see. Well, gee thanks," Nemesis responded, walking over towards Nagah.

"You may address to me as General Nagah. Follow me and you should be just fine."

"Whatever you say, Nagah."

"_Stupid bitch. You ever get that close to Lord Ghidorah again and I shall slit your throat! He's mine!" _Nagah thought, giving an annoyed look and crossing her thumb across her throat. _"It will be your head!"_

Nagah walked ahead with Colonel Rea. Nemesis did not hesitate and joined the female pair. The female general stopped and glanced over at her leader.

"My lord, do you think we should even let these guys join us?" Nagah asked her warlord. "Nemesis seems fine, but these guys don't look like they will be of any use."

"Hey, is she talking about us?" Yamidramon growled.

"We'll have you know that some of us served under Pharaohmon!" Marine Devimon exclaimed.

"Oh? Well, where is he now?" Nagah taunted the digimon villain group.

"He is deceased like the fool he was," Ghidorah spoke up.

Upon hearing this, Nagah snickered directly at the digimon, "Hear that? Your boss is dead!"

"Don't you go taunting us you wench!" Skull Satanmon shouted directly at the general.

"It doesn't matter since most of us will not be seeing combat anytime soon. We're simply here to help your lord build upgraded armor for your revived god, Leviathan," Black Guilmon explained to the general.

"Sure cause you'd be crazy to challenge me to combat," Nagah threatened the group. "Come Colonel Rea. Let us show Nemesis some hospitality fitting for a lady."

"Yes, just stick with us, Nemesis," Rea said, walking beside Nemesis.

"Feh, she just flat out insulted us," scoffed Puppetmon.

"To think she had the gall to say that to us. What makes her certain she could take us all at once?" General Scorpionus said, feeling insulted.

"Because we do not have enough power to match their strongest warriors I'm afraid," Black Guilmon stated. "Now Lord Ghidorah, you did tell your soldiers to pick up the digimon specimens I asked for from the Mammothmon Graveyard site?"

"Of course. Now follow me through the portal. I will be leading you directly back to the human world where my ship awaits," Ghidorah said, glancing over at the group. "Make sure you keep up or else you're on your own."

"We'll be following behind you," Atolmdramon nodded his head.

In no time, Ghidorah led the digimon group through the portal. The Draconian Guardians and Mercenaries stood guard around the portal to await the arrival of the captured slaves. More hovering transport vehicles arrived at the location to drop off the captured digimon slaves.

The first slaves to be escorted out were the villagers from Drago Village. Inferno, Cerberus, Labramon, Gatomon and many others were led out by the Mercenaries. Each digimon were placed under control. Another hovercraft picked up the digimon Black Guilmon had mentioned. Rajita soldiers carried out cages containing a Biyomon, a Betamon and the three Huskymon sisters. They were all put under control thanks to Black Guilmon's handiwork before.

Several more digimon were led out, including three of the main Dra-Warriors. Samuridramon, Flamedramon and Seadramon were lined up while Mercenaries checked them.

"They've been put under our control with the Orichalcos stones," a Mercenary announced, studying the trio. "Yes, with the stones in their bodies, they should no doubt grow stronger and be of better use to us."

"Perhaps even help them evolve into stronger forms," another soldier spoke up and pointed to Flamedramon. "Like this one, I predict he will be undergoing some changes very soon to become a more efficient fighter."

"We'll see. In the meantime, we escort the slaves directly through the portal and into our new headquarters," a Draconian Guardian stated, escorting the mindless Seadramon.

With that said, the Rajita soldiers started taking the enslaved digimon through the portal. Most of the enslaved digimon would already have been placed under full hypnotic control, but it will be a while before the Sovereigns reawaken as Ghidorah's most powerful slaves of all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere in the Digital World/6:40 AM**

There was a standoff taking place near the wormhole between the Digital World and the Virtual World. On one side were the digimon guardians sent by the Sovereigns to discover the source of the wormhole and ended up being confronted by a massive army of Duel Monsters. Imperialdramon, Ninjadramon and Herodramon stood side by side with the three Celestial Angels. Digimon from across the Digital World gathered to accompany the guardian warriors.

On the other side were Duel Monsters of many types. Dragons, warriors, beasts and many other monster types faced off with the digimon. Most notable of these monsters included Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors, Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo, Spear Dragon, Thousand Dragon, the Harpy Lady Sisters, Magician of Black Chaos, Gaia the Fierce Knight and many others.

Standing at the center of the crowded Duel Monsters appeared to be a purple-armored knight with yellow outlining around his armor. His head was smaller in comparison to his heavily-armored body with a pair of horn-like protrusions coming out of his cranium. He held a massive sword in his right hand. The blade was majestic with green orbs surrounding sections of the blade and the handle. This was one of Virtual World's greatest warriors, the Buster Blader. He was slightly taken back by the amount of tension emerging within his own group.

"So, these are the ones who came out of the wormhole," Ninjadramon stated, facing the Duel Monster army.

"Why hasn't Samuridramon come back? She's been gone a while now," Herodramon wondered, standing his ground.

"I cannot say my Dra-Warriors," Imperialdramon answered. _"So, can I assume you know these monsters, Ra?"_

"_Yes, they from the Virtual World. It is a world very similar to this one, where the land and inhabitants are made up of data, the only difference being that the inhabitants are duel monsters instead of digimon. But that doesn't really matter right now. A catastrophic event in the space-time continuum between the worlds has resulted in this. This was done by human hand."_

"_You say by human hand, but who would even think of doing that? Is someone trying to finish off the Digital World?"_

"_I cannot say, but my suggestion is to form peace. It will be difficult considering how territorial we Duel Monsters can be in nature. If negotiations aren't met, there will ne doubt be tensions that could lead to a full-scale war."_

"_We can't afford that! Not with another threat from the human world! As a matter of fact, I've already sensed a great darkness entering the Sovereigns' realm."_

"_Yes and those invaders from earth have now entered the Digital World. They have already overthrown the Sovereigns I'm afraid."_

"_WHAT! No, it can't be!" _

"_I'm afraid it's true. I sensed it happening a while ago."_

"_Why didn't you alert me of this?"_

"_Because we have another problem on our hands."_

"_No, the Sovereigns must come first! We must attend to them!"_

"_Not with Duel Monsters having the urge to start a conflict. You must prevent a full-scale war from taking place."_

The Dra-Warrior leader found himself in a difficult situation. He was already told by Ra about the Rajita's arrival and conquest of the Sovereigns' territory. However, he is now stuck in an ensuing conflict with the arrival of Duel Monsters. He looked to each digimon on his side and was having second thoughts.

"Imperialdramon, what shall we do?" Seraphimon asked, calling out to the dragon digimon.

"Will we attack?" Ophanimon wondered, holding her staff to engage in battle.

Just then, there was a loud cry from the background. The angels recognized this and turned to find Sorcermon racing towards them. Seraphimon sensed a great discomfort from his assistant wizard.

"Sorcermon? What are you doing here, my friend?" the male Angel of Hope kneeled down.

"Oh... my Lord Seraphimon. It's terrible! The Sovereigns... They've been... conquered by invaders!" Sorcermon exclaimed. "They were overwhelmed by a monster single-handedly!"

"What! That can't be!" Cherubimon gasped in horror.

There was a loud collection of gasps and a moment of eerie silence from the entire digimon group. Imperialdramon lowered his head in sadness. Seraphimon couldn't believe to what he had just heard.

"How is that possible? No, this can't be!" Seraphimon exclaimed, feeling his heart break.

"Lord Seraphimon, it looks like they are about to make their first move!" a Kuwagamon called out. "Please, allow me the chance to stop whoever attacks first!"

"Stand your ground, Kuwagamon!" Ophanimon ordered the insect digimon.

Now the Duel Monster army were becoming restless and felt the urge to attack. However, Buster Blader did not like seeing the aggressive behavior his brethren were showing. He had to prevent this from escalating into a full-scale war.

"_I have to do something to stop this. I must try to speak out, to try to make peace with these other creatures! It's better than doing nothing!" _Buster Blader thought, looking around the army and feeling great discomfort. _"It is my duty to bring order to my fellow duel monsters."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth/Abandoned Warehouse/East Shibuya/6:45 AM**

After resting for a short while, the groups were already waking up. Takato was amongst the first to wake up and was rubbing his eyes. He walked over towards Renamon and Inumon. The digimon were relieved to report that there were no Rajita activities.

Rika, Henry, Himura and the digimon were already moving about. The Legendary Warrior children were next to wake up followed by the Duelists. They at least had some time to get some rest before they had to move out.

"Man, I wish I could sleep another few hours or so," Joey said, yawning.

"And these hard floors didn't exactly help," Tea winced, rubbing her butt.

"At least we got some rest. We needed it," Yugi said, putting his puzzle around his neck.

"Hey, Izumi used me as her own personal pillow," Takuya snickered, watching the blonde waking up.

"What, Takuya?" Izumi asked the boy while rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, Izumi. How was your sleep?"

"I needed another thirty minutes. I wouldn't even call that a nap."

"Wow, Izumi, you must sleep a lot," Junpei said.

"You're one to speak. You were snoring," Kouichi remarked, rubbing his ears.

"So, it looks like we'll be continuing our course. Right, guys?" Kouji wondered.

"It appears so, Kouji," Duke replied, stretching out. "Hey, how did your sleep go, Tristan?"

"Like everyone else, I needed maybe thirty more minutes," Tristan said.

Takato looked out the window and watched the sun rising across the horizon. Dusk was fading and allowing light to rain down across the city. As sunlight flashed across his face, Takato closed his eyes and shielded his face with his hands.

"Nothing better than sunlight to come shining down. I'm so glad it's morning. It should at least make it easier to walk around to city," Takato said, closing the window.

"But wouldn't the enemy find us easier since they can see us now?" Guilmon asked his partner.

"Well, that's true, but at least we'll know where we are going. Plus, those guys probably having ways to ambush people at night."

"Good observation, Takato. So, where do we go now?" Henry asked the boy.

"Well, we could always try to go to Shibuya Convention Center," Rika suggested. "Though, I doubt anyone we know would be there."

"It's worth a try. We can at least shelter there for a while," Himura said, nodding his head. "I simply want to find my sister as soon as possible."

"Himura, I'm sure she's fine with her new friend Yusuke," Takato said. "I mean those Spirit Detectives are pretty strong guys."

"Yeah, I mean we're dealing with guys who can give these alien creeps some trouble. They're definitely stronger than we are," Terriermon said. "I wish I had my own Spirit Gun!"

"That'll be the day," Inumon scoffed. "Keep dreaming, rabbit."

"First thing I'll do is cap Inumon in the butt with my Spirit Gun!" Terriermon snickered, pointing his right index finger at Inumon. "Bang!"

"Try that and you'll be my personal Nerf ball."

"Ok, boys, that's enough," Renamon butted in between the two digimon. "So, will we be heading to Hypnos?"

"First thing we need to do is find something to eat. I'm famished," Yugi spoke up.

"Yeah, my stomach's been keeping me up all night and there ain't nothing here to eat," Joey said, holding his growling stomach. "Not even a candy bar."

"We'll find some place, like a convenience store," Tomoki replied. "Plenty of candy will be waiting for us!"

"I second that notion, kid," Junpei nodded in reply.

"So, are we ready to go, goggle head? I have to admit I'm pretty hungry myself," Rika said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I can't argue with hungry stomachs. Besides, we really need the energy if we have to fight again," Takato stated, facing each of his friends. "It's too bad we're not close to my family's bakery. Ah, I remember there's a little market not too far from here. C'mon, I know exactly where it's at."

"Oh yeah! I know which one you're referring to!" Takuya said, walking beside Takato and opened the door. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Let's be careful, guys," Izumi warned everyone. "There's no telling if there are any more of those aliens."

"Izumi has a good point," Kouji replied, agreeing with the blonde-haired girl. "We need to hurry."

"Don't worry. Like I said, it's not too far from here. Just a few and we'll be there in no time," Takato said, walking out of the warehouse.

The goggle boy was temporarily blinded by the sunlight and looked across. The streets were littered with trash, demolished vehicles and shattered slabs of concrete. On this side of town, there were no signs of any human bodies. However, Takato knew that crossing this landscape would prove to be troublesome with Rajita soldiers patrolling certain areas.

A light cold breeze blew against Takato as he turned to face the group. There was a slight smile crossing his soft, young face.

"Let's go, guys. The coast seems to be clear."

Renamon scanned her surroundings and sensed no danger lurking. She gave a nod of approval to her Tamer.

"Lead the way, goggle head."

"Great, now just follow me," Takato smiled, walking across to lead the group. "Guilmon, there's plenty of bread for us to snack on there."

"Good, but nothing beats your family's bread!" Guilmon said, licking his lips.

With that said, the group walked across with Takato and Guilmon leading. Himura sighed to himself as his best friend and sister were his main concerns. Inumon took note of this and approached his partner.

"Are you okay, Himura? I'll bet you're worried about Phillipe and Yui?"

"Wow, how could you have guessed?" Himura said and then apologized for the remark. "Sorry, but I'm still worried about them."

"It's okay, Himura. They'll be just fine. You have my word."

"Thanks, Inumon, but as a brother and friend I have every right to worry."

"You do, but they have people to stay close to. What we need to do is fend for ourselves and hope we can survive. Believe me when I say this, Himura. We will be reunited with those two."

Himura smiled and continued walking along with his friends. Inumon then faced Renamon and kept her company. Yugi held his Millennium Puzzle in hopes of contacting Atemu.

"_Atemu, can you hear me?"_

"_I'm here, Yugi. Are you all right?"_

"_Yeah, just a little hungry that's all. Atemu, I just hope Kaiba will come around and join us. He is a Dragon Knight just like Joey and myself. It's only right that we're together. Yet, Joey and Kaiba have never been on the same page."_

"_I have a feeling Kaiba will come around, Yugi. However, it won't be how you would expect."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just a hunch I suppose, but have faith, my friend. Kaiba will join our cause sooner or later."_

"_I hope you're right. We need him to be complete. It's required everyone participates in this battle for earth's survival. Please, reconsider and join us, Kaiba."_

"Takuya, have you been able to contact Dimitro and the others?" Kouichi asked his team's leader.

"Not yet but thanks for reminding me, Kouichi. I'll be sure to get into contact with them," Takuya replied, pulling out his D-Scanner.

"Well, we do know Jaarin left for the Digital World to accompany the other Tamers. Yet, we don't know where Dimitro, Sam or Vega are located," Izumi said. "Let's keep a track of them on our D-Scanners."

"Good idea," Junpei nodded, pulling out his D-Scanner.

"Man, I just hope we can get there soon. I'm starving," Joey moaned, holding his growling stomach.

"I second that, Joey," Tristan replied.

"Oh, quit griping guys. We'll be there in no time. Takato knows where he's going," Tea spoke out. "At least, I hope he does..."

"Better not get us lost, goggle head. Or you'll deal with me."

"Gotcha, Rika," Takato chuckled, walking across to lead the group and slightly moaning. _"Geez, I didn't think it would be this far. Sorry for everything, guys!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**West Shibuya/Local Gun Store/6:55 AM**

Meanwhile, as she was getting closer to Serenity's apartment home, Mai stopped by into a local gun store and had broken in. Ignoring the alarm system going off, Mai had thrown a cinder block through the front window to get into the store.

Realizing that she had no means to defend herself, she had to resort to picking up a firearm or two. Mai picked out a GLOCK 22 pistol and several magazines with 15 rounds in each one. She slid in a magazine into her gun and pointed the gun towards a mirror. Mai struck a pose with the gun and placed it in a gun holster belt wrapped around her waist.

"That should do. Now, I should get there as soon as possible," Mai said, walking out of the broken window. "I've never had to use a gun before but I'll use any means to protect myself."

Just as she walked over to her motorcycle, she heard a rustling sound from behind several trash cans. She picked up on the noises and walked over towards her. Reaching over for her pistol, she decided to take precautions and would fire whatever had made the sound.

"Hey, who's there!" Mai called out, reaching down for her weapon. "Come out! Whoever you are!"

Once she approached closer, the trash cans were knocked over and a rat came jumping out of the trash. Mai jumped back at the last second and sighed a relief. However, she certainly did not appreciate being scared like that.

"Damn rat! Don't go scaring me like that you rodent!" Mai cried out angrily.

As she turned around, she was confronted by what appeared to be a creature who appeared to be as large as a Great Dane. It's body was sickly green with black patches of torn skin and slime covering parts of its body. Its eyes were a hollow yellow with teeth lined up like daggers. A long, lizard tail dragged across the ground as it glared directly at Mai.

Mai gasped in horror and fell back. The creature let out a deep growl and walked slowly towards the female. She felt her heart racing and reached down for her pistol.

"Oh god! What the hell are you!"

It did not respond. The creature kept its yellow, hollow eyes on Mai and edged closer towards her. She pulled herself back and immediately drew out her pistol. The creature reacted to this, roared and pounced across. Mai pulled the trigger and closed her eyes. Within a second, the bullet penetrated through the creature's head. It fell down limp on the ground and laid dead.

"Oh god..." Mai gasped, heavily breathing and opening her eyes. "I... I did that? Oh, my god..."

Slowly getting to her feet, Mai looked down at the corpse of the canine-like beast and kicked its side. She smelt the putrid smell from the creature and wanted to gag. Mai walked away from the corpse with her gun still pointed out.

"What the hell was that?"

Before she could say anything else, she heard footsteps and low growling. Mai twirled around and found three of the same creatures. They sniffed their dead comrade and glared directly at the female. Their eyes flashed green and growled deeply. Mai took several steps back with her gun in hand. Even firing shots would kill only one but she would have the other two to worry about.

"Damn it," Mai cursed under her breath. "I'll have to bail!"

With that said, she raced off into the open in hopes of outpacing the three animals. The creatures chased off after him with ruthless intentions. These were no doubt Rajita aliens but the question was, where did these creatures come from?

"There's no way I can outrun these freaks! I was so close to Serenity! Help! Somebody help!" Mai cried out, hoping someone would come to her aid.

To make matters worse, as Mai passed along, a hover unit emerged from out of an alleyway. Inside were two Bio-Vivian soldiers. They activated their plasma cannon rifles and followed Mai out.

"_Target has been confirmed, General Morpheous. A human Terran has been located and soul shall be extracted as you command. Initiate cannon buster!"_ one of the aliens spoke through radio transmission.

The hovercraft's cannon activated and fired a shot across. Mai continued racing across until the plasma shot blasted the ground and knocked her back. She screamed and rolled across the ground. The three beasts stopped and looked up to find the hovercraft mid-air. Mai winced as she tried lifting herself up. The hovercraft descended towards the ground.

"Damn... My knee..." Mai cursed, holding her right leg.

Once the hover vehicle lowered down far enough, the door opened and the two Bio-Vivians jumped out. The aliens scanned the female and pointed their plasma rifles directly at her.

"Surrender yourself, human," one of the Bio-Vivians spoke up. "Make it easy and give up your soul to the Orichalcos stone."

"Like hell, I will. I know what those damn stones can do," Mai replied, spitting on the ground. "I'm not going through that again."

"Then, we shall take it by force and leave your corpse for our hatchlings here."

"Hatchlings?" Mai whispered. "These ugly freaks are their babies? But where..."

As the aliens edged closer, Mai screamed out in hopes of someone hearing her. Her situation seemed hopeless with no person close by. She was left with the aliens as her fate would be sealed.

"So, this is what I get for betraying Joey!"

She cried out once more. This time the screams echoed out so far out across the metropolis that perhaps a person will listen for her pleas.

-

On the other side of the city district, the group were still walking across the street. Takato led them to the nearest convenient store to pick up snacks. However, just as they marched on, they stopped and overheard a cry from the background. Out of everyone, Joey's ears were the first to perk up. He quickly recognized the cry. Then, Yugi and the others soon picked up on the familiar cry.

"What was that? Sounded like somebody is crying for help!" Takuya exclaimed.

"That's because it was," Renamon replied.

"You guys! That's Mai!" Joey answered as he started to get tense.

"Yeah, that is her!" Duke said, nodding his head.

"Joey! Don't even think about going alone. We'll go and save her together!" Yugi called out to his friend.

However, Joey no longer wanted to wait any longer. He clenched his fists and recalled his argument he had with her at the nightclub.

"_You're coward, Mai. I don't like cowards. I decided long ago that I wouldn't have anything to do with you anymore, so get out of my sight."_

"_Joseph..."_

"_I said **GO!**"_

The teen felt horrible about his outburst towards Mai and never had a chance to apologize to her. If Chameleo hadn't intervened with his minion, he would have stopped and spoke with Mai. Now, this was his only chance to make it up to her. Joey turned to face his friends and smirked.

"Joey, don't you do anything reckless!" Tea pleaded for her friend. "We'll all go with you!"

"Sorry, guys, but this is something I have to take care of by myself. Besides, you're the ones who told me to go after her!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah but there are still more of those freaks out there, Joey. You're going to need our help!" Himura stated.

"Himura's right! We'll stop whoever is about to attack Mai!" Takato reassured Joey.

"I appreciate the help, you guys, but sometimes there are times when you have to confront your problems on your own. This is one of those times." Joey stated promptly and turned his back.

"Joey! Don't do it, you fool!" Tristan cried out, racing over to grab his friend.

Without any hesitation, Joey's body hummed with an aura of red light forming around his body.

"**_ARMOR OF HERMOS!"_**

In an instant, the teen's Dragon Knight armor formed around his body. He pulled out his sword and prepared himself for battle. Before Tristan and the others could stop him, the Dragon Knight teleported directly out of sight. Tristan fell over and failed to grab his friend.

"He just teleported!" Kouji exclaimed.

"I never thought he could do that," Duke said in shock.

"It's because he was able to trace Mai's location with magical power of the armor," Yugi stated. "That's how I was able to locate Ghidorah when he entered Kaiba Corp."

"We have to follow him!" Izumi shouted, pulling out her D-Scanner.

"But he said he would be saving Mai," Tea said. "Somehow I doubt he knows what he'll be going up against."

"For all we know it could be a trap!" Junpei stated.

"Joey, I know what you're doing. You're going after her since you didn't get a chance to say anything to her at the night club," Yugi whispered, recalling the event.

-

Mai was running from the Bio-Vivian pair and the hatchling trio as they were following her to capture her. In an act of desperation, she tried to firing shots out of the pistol but the bullets merely bounced off the soldiers' shields. One bullet shot through a hatchling's head and killed it. However, she was now left with four Rajita to deal with.

As she continued to race across, Mai tripped over a rock and fell face first on the ground. She picked herself up and turned around to notice the hatchling duo pouncing towards her. She immediately closed her eyes and accepted her fate to come.

"I'm sorry, Joseph. I couldn't find Serenity. If this is the way I should die, then I accept my fate..."

Suddenly, a shadow came out of no where and ripped through one hatchling. Mai blinked in confusion. She gasped in surprise when she saw Joey in his Hermos dragon armor. The hatchling was sliced in half at the waist. Joey turned and was caught off guard as the other hatchling bit him on his shoulder. He cried out in excruciating pain as the beast bit down. Joey retaliated by shoving his sword through the hatchling's gut and slicing upward to cut it clean in half.

The Bio-Vivian soldiers began firing away at Joey. He quickly turned towards Mai and allowed the shots to bounce off his armor.

"Joey!" Mai screamed out in fear for the teen's survival.

"Mai run!" Joey yelled, grimacing over his wound.

However, Mai couldn't move from her spot. She was too terrified to stand up and move. Realizing this, Joey deflected a plasma shot using his sword and took Mai's hand. He quickly started to run with the two soldiers following them. Joey quickly used the mystical power of his armor to teleport himself and Mai out of the soldiers' range.

The Bio-Vivian pair stopped and scanned for their targets. They had disappeared out of their target range.

"Targets out of range," one of the Bio-Vivians reported.

"We'll split up. They couldn't have gone far. They won't escape our scanners," the partner replied, activating his PDA. "We should send a report to General Morpheous nonetheless."

"Affirmative."

-

Teleporting themselves from their enemies' range, Joey found himself back at the same warehouse he had left. He noticed Mai standing by his side with a serious look on his face.

"_That's about all I can do to teleport. Looks like I can only use it twice each time I transform. But it was worth it to save Mai."_

Suddenly, shots were fired directly towards the pair. Joey and Mai turned to find Draconian Guardians shooting rounds from their plasma rifles. Joey grabbed Mai's hand and dashed towards the warehouse's front door.

Without thinking, Joey pushed Mai inside and made it through into the warehouse. As he closed the door, he jammed his dragon sword into the wall, which glowed and erected a mystical barrier around the entire warehouse. When the alien soldiers came closer towards the house, they were knocked back. Attempting to break through the barrier, they fired multiple rounds from their plasma rifles. Joey remained firm and stood in front of Mai. Realizing their weapons failed to shatter the barrier, the soldiers had no choice but to teleport out of the area.

"Man, that was a close one!" Joey sighed a relief and wiped his forehead. "They're gone but knowing them they'll be back."

The Dragon Knight lied down on a box as he placed his hand over his wounded shoulder. Mai kneeled beside him and examined the wound.

"Joey, I don't like the looks of this nasty wound."

"Don't worry. I'm just fine."

However, Mai didn't buy into Joey's macho attitude. She removed his chest armor and ripped a piece of his cape to bandage his wound.  
"You're still stubborn as always, moron. That thing really bit you hard," said Mai as she finished bandaging Joey's shoulder.

On the other hand, Joey just looked away from Mai and was afraid to say what he needed to tell her. He put up another macho front and smirked.

"Heh, I survived worse situations, Mai. It's a piece of cake."

"Like your abusive father?"

Joey gasped in horror as Mai saw fear from Joey's eyes when she mentioned that. She couldn't really blame him for looking surprised but was a little terrified for finding out Joey's dark secret.

"How did you know about that, Mai?" Joey asked.

"Serenity told me about your parents. I have to admit Joey, you're a good actor. I would never have imagined you growing up in that kind of environment. You were always making jokes and acting like a complete dork to hide this."

"That's not anyone's business to know, Mai!" Joey snapped at the girl. "What happens to me is only my business!"

"Do Yugi and the others know about this?" asked Mai.

Joey looked away to avoid to look in Mai's eyes. After a few moments in silence, he finally spoke up and faced Mai eye to eye.

"Yeah, they know. They found out about it the hard way I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, sitting down on a box with a looks of concern.

"Well, one time I was bullied into joining a gang led by Hirotani, a 'friend' of mine from before I met the gang, and I went missing for a few days. Yugi, Tea and Tristan got worried. They decided to look for me. They went to my apartment to see if I was there, but my father was home. He throw a bottle at them."

"What! That asshole!" Mai snapped, nearly jumping off the box.

"Luckily it didn't hit anyone, but I was afraid for they would have left me after they found out about my father and Hirotani. Instead, Tristan and Yugi confronted Hirotani to try to get me back. I couldn't believe that they would do something like that after how coldly I treated them."

Both sat in complete silence for a few moments. Mai walked over to tighten the bandage around Joey's wounded arm. Mai hated the silent treatment. In fact, she wanted to tell to Joey she's sorry for what happened during the whole Orichalcos disaster. But before she could say something, Joey spoke up instead.

"I'm sorry, Mai," Joey sighed and faced Mai with guilt.

"What?" she blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry for saying all of those awful things at night club."

"I don't really blame you. I betrayed you, and I broke your heart," Mai replied with a smile. "You know I just thought you would leave me to die out there and let them take my soul."

"If I do that, then I would be no better than my mother," said Joey.

Mai noticed in Joey's voice was a very deep sadness. Now she knew why Joey risked his soul to bring her back to his side when she was under Orichalcos influence. It was because he didn't want to be like his mother who abandoned him with his abusive, drunk father.

"And I'm sorry for not being the one to save you, Mai. If I did, maybe you would never had joined with Dartz and his crew," Said Joey as he got off the box he sat on. "Thanks for patching me up, Mai."

Joey smiled to her as he attached his shoulder armor back on. Mai knew what he was doing, jumped to her feet and ran by his side.

"You're not going out there, are you! You're going to get killed you crazy fool!"

"I have to Mai. I still have to look for Serenity. I don't want those alien freaks to get her. You stay here. This place is safe as long you don't remove my sword from the wall."

"Are you crazy? Are you going out there fighting those freaks without your dragon sword? What if they catch you?" Mai pleaded for the teen.

"It's a risk I have to take, Mai," Joey stated before he faced her with a goofy grin. "And remember, I'm a street fighter. I've defeated bigger bullies in my life before."

Before he could say anything else, Joey was caught off guard as Mai kissed him on the lips. Joey was surprised by this but he enjoyed every second of this. He kissed her back and caressed her right cheek with a hand. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"For good luck," Mai said, smiling.

Just then, she couldn't help but giggle as she saw Joey's face. It was as red as a freshly grown tomato. The teenage male shook his head and regained his senses altogether.

"I've got to go now. If you find Yugi or the Tamers, tell them I'm looking for Serenity. Don't worry, I'll be all right," Joey reassured the female and walked towards the front door. _"Sorry to do this Mai but it's my responsibility to find Serenity. I have to prove to myself that I am really a man."_

With that said, Joey pushed the sword aside and walked out the door. Mai walked over and placed the sword back on the door while closing it behind Joey. However, despite his reassurance, she was still worried about the blonde teen. For some reason, Mai had a premonition that something terrible will happen to Joey. Putting her hand on her pistol holster, she felt deeply worried and thought about Joey.

"Please, be safe Joseph," she whispered, lowering her head in prayer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Digital World/Sector Unknown/7:05 AM**

Meanwhile, deep within the Digital World, there lied a barren landscape with piles of dry sand. No sunlight came shining down from the skies to heat up the sands. The skies were dark blue as anonymous black clouds gathered. The situation in the Digital World has grown more grim than it already has. Ghidorah and his Rajita Empire had already conquered it by dethroning the four Sovereigns.

Across the distance, three shadowy dragon figures were walking across the sandy landscape. One of them appeared to be a twenty-foot tall black dragon. It's body appeared to be slightly bony with sharp edges around its body and widespread wings. Its neck and tail were long and prehensile. Three jointed protrusions made up each wing. The dragon's snout was long and equipped with sharp teeth, and two red eyes glowed from within his skull. This was not a digimon, but a duel monster, specifically, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

The second dragon was about slightly larger than a male Kodiak bear. It had crimson-colored skin with purple armor covering around its long neck, hands, feet and around its tail. Around its wrists were spiked bracelets. Both hands and feet equipped with sharp claws. Protruding out of the shoulders were sharp, blade edges pointing down. There were also blade edges on each side of its face. The creature's tail had a spiked end. This monster was the Armed Dragon Level 7.

The third dragon was the same size as the Darkness Dragon. Its entire skin was turquoise in coloration. Massive, wings were on its back and folded up. Three horns protruded at the top of the dragon's head. Its arms were muscularly-built and equipped with deadly claws. The feet, too, had sharp claws. Around its legs were lined with large crystals. Its eyes were red and snout long. This was the Emerald Luster Dragon.

The dragon trio appeared to be migrating over the landscape in search for a new home. They had yet to become accustomed to the new world around them.

"Have we actually ventured into a new world, my friends?" Armed Dragon asked his comrades.

"I don't seem to recognize this area. It may be possible that we are lost I'm afraid," Luster Dragon answered. "Whatever the case, we will find a new home. Perhaps we can ask someone more familiar with this land."

"In the middle of nowhere?" Darkness Dragon reminded them. "We need to find some food soon or we won't be able to continue on like this any longer."

"To think we would lose track of our own dragon herds. The transformation of the landscape really threw us off our travels," stated Luster Dragon. "But we will persevere my friends. We didn't travel this far just to fail."

As soon as they walked further, the Armed Dragon stepped onto something that felt hard. He stepped away and heard slight moans. The other two dragons heard the moans and faced each other.

"Where did that come from?" Luster Dragon wondered, searching his surroundings.

"I don't know," Darkness Dragon replied, kicking the sands away.

Just then, Armed Dragon gasped as he saw Panzerdramon dragging himself out of the sands. The Dra-Warrior let out a deep gasp of air and heavily panted.

"Look! It appears we've found someone! He was buried right under our feet," Armed Dragon stated, pointing to the Dra-Warrior. "But, who is this?"

"He looks like a dragon but I've never seen his kind from our clan," Darkness Dragon replied.

Panzerdramon reached down through the sands and pulled Luzdramon out. The dragon trio were shocked to find the two Dra-Warriors buried under their feet. Darkness Dragon lowered his head to get a closer look at the two.

"We're going to make it my friend," Panzerdramon said to the unconscious Luzdramon. "Those invaders will pay for what they've done to our base!"

"Invaders, you say?" Luster Dragon asked the Dra-Warrior.

Having noticed three looming shadows over him, Panzerdramon looked up to find the three duel monsters.

"Who are you three? You don't look like any digimon I've seen before," Panzerdramon said, glancing up at the three.

"Digimon? Is that what you are?" Armed Dragon posed the question to the Dra-Warrior. "We are also obviously confused here. Do you know where we are?"

"Well, to be general, you're in the Digital World, home of the digimon, but as to a precise location, I'm afraid that I'm just as stumped as you are," he explained, standing up and holding Luzdramon by his side.

"We're in the Digital World? Well, my friends I was right. We have ventured into another world similar to our own," Darkness Dragon said.

"Please, can you help us? We need to find our clan. For we are seeking a new home to occupy," Luster Dragon stated.

"Wait, you have your own clan? Just like us," Panzerdramon replied. "We're members of the Dra-Warrior clan, protectors of the Digital World. Things have been looking bad here. We've had a run-in with invaders who have taken some of our allies captive."

"Invaders? Who are they? Don't tell me they are our one of our clan?" Armed Dragon wondered.

"No, they weren't dragons or one of your clan. They were people in strange suits. They must have come from the human world. Why do I get this feeling that things are only bound to get worse?"

"Well, if its assistance you ask for, then we are more than happy to oblige. Please, allow us to aid you," Darkness Dragon offered.

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course, we help out those in need. In fact, perhaps your clan and our clan can form an alliance. We can help each other by finding our allies," Luster Dragon stated their proposal. "What do you say?"

Thinking this over, Panzerdramon did not have any second thoughts and nodded his head. The three Duel Monsters waited for his reply.

"Yes, that would be appreciated. But, first, let us find someplace to revive my friend," Panzerdramon said, pulling out his scanner. "Ok, I'm picking up a location of a water supply source. We can get my friend here and ourselves some water. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan. Just lead the way..." Darkness Dragon said, before realizing not knowing the Dra-Warrior's name.

"Oh, my name is Panzerdramon. My partner here is Luzdramon."

"I'm Darkness Dragon."

"The name is Luster Dragon."

"Call me Armed Dragon."

"Wow, so you three are really Duel Monsters. I've heard about you from the cards the kids play in the real world. To think I would be meeting real Duel Monsters," Panzerdramon said, feeling honored. "Come. We must hurry and get my friend some water. Then, we can make a plan to find our allies."

"Right, my friend, just lead the way," Darkness Dragon stated.

"Just follow me," Panzerdramon replied, walking ahead with Luzdramon on his back. "Please, do tell me how you got here in the first place."

"That is a long story, Panzerdramon, but I will tell you," Luster Dragon offered to tell their experience.

As the Dra-Warrior walked across the desert sands, the three Duel Monster dragons followed behind him. They ventured in hopes of reaching the water fountain and finding their clan with the help of the Dra-Warrior. However, there wasn't much time left with the Rajita forces spreading quickly across the Digital World.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Above Earth's Orbit/Rajita Mother ship/Kuiiza's Laboratory/7:15 AM**

Within the confines of Kuiiza's laboratory, the conversion of the five warriors was completed. Kuiiza stepped out from the backroom and stood front at the center of the main laboratory. He activated his security monitors and found Nagah walking down a hallway with Rea. He was surprised when he spotted Nemesis walking behind them.

"Hum, I wonder who that is with Nagah and Rea?" Kuiiza wondered, shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, no matter. All right, it's time my minions. Walk out and present yourselves to me!"

With that said, the backdoor opened with five shadowy figures stepping out of the darkened room. They marched out into the spotlights inside the laboratory and revealed themselves. Light radiated on their faces as green auras flashed in their eyes. Kuiiza turned to observe his five new mind-controlled slaves and nodded his head in approval.

"Perfect, they appear to be under my complete control. Not only have their minds been wiped clean by the stones but they have been given new abilities. Their bodies, too, have been built for combat."

The first of the five figures stepped out fully into the light. Maya revealed herself in a completely different outfit. She wore a leather dark blue sleeveless top with her chest popping out a little bigger and revealing a sexy stomach. Around her arms were long, fingerless gloves of the same leather color and long leather pants. she had a noticeable red scar-like marking across her left eye. The girl's body was slimmer and built to give her more of a warrior's physique. Her hair was let loose across her back and a pair of swords were attached on her back.

The next to reveal herself was the young martial artist, Mika. She also had a warrior build. Her outfit consisted of an outfit similar to Mortal Kombat's Kitana except it was black instead of blue. She had a ninja mouth mask covering the lower part of her face. Her hair was tied to a ponytail. She also held fans just like Kitana and they had the sharp blades around the edges.

Next came Larry and he appeared far different prior to his conversion. He now wore a black leather suit covering nearly his entire body with dark blue boots and matching gloves. A laser kitana holster was attached on his right hip. His long, green hair was spiked out in a style similar to that of Zaraki Kenpachi from Bleach. Around his neck was a spiked choker. He stood completely still with his arms crossed with his eyes flashing green.

Standing beside Larry was the young boy, Hayata. He no longer appeared like he did before his conversion. His outfit, too, was black and leather in texture. Attached on his right hip looked liked a plasma rifle holster. He clenched his right fist as it released a green aura of sinister energy.

Last but not least, Sara stood beside Hayata. Her outfit consisted of a black leather halter top, pants and boots. Her hair was tied up into a bun. A pair of sais were attached on both of her hips. Even her body had morphed slightly to build her more effectively for combat.

"Excellent, my five warriors, I have chosen you well," Kuiiza stated, pacing across the room. "You have managed to survive the excruciating transformation. My serum has mutated your bodies and given me complete control over your wills. You should thank me for granting you special abilities."

As he spoke, the five children stood still and remained silent. Their eyes glowed intensely with green light. Kuiiza glanced at his monitors, surveying the carnage on the planet below.

"Ah, so I was right after all," the alien general chuckled deeply. "The three Dragon Knights have split up somehow. One has chosen to not take part in the battle. A wise choice if I do say so myself. The other just departed from his group. Perfect, I should seize the opportunity and capture the wielder of Hermos. It'll be a pleasure to turn him against his own comrades and destroy the other two Dragon Knights. Kill two birds with one stone as you humans would say."

Suddenly, Maya stepped out in front and kneeled down to Kuiiza.

"My general, please if you will grant me permission to hunt down a specific human I've wanted to get my hands on. Grant me permission to find and terminate him," Maya asked, her eyes glowing.

Kuiiza looked down at his experiment and crossed his arms. He thought this over for a few moments and nodded his head in approval. A sinister smirk crossed the girl's face.

"Do as you wish. You may eliminate this Kurama fellow."

"Thank you, General Kuiiza. I will not let you down," Maya said, bowing her head. _"And I'll make you pay for what you did to me! For breaking my heart, I will rip out yours!"_

"The rest of you are to go to the planet below and capture human souls. Do what you want to their bodies. I don't really care," Kuiiza stated their objectives. "You five are my most successful chimera experiments."

"No, I have an even juicier idea, General Kuiiza," Mika spoke out, kneeling down before the general. "There is a certain boy and his friends who had recently won four powerful cards."

"Yes, the ones who inherited the four sacred beasts," Kuiiza stated. "So, you wish to eliminate them, take their power cards and their souls? That would benefit us greatly and eliminate another group of the Sailor Senshi's allies."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mika," Hayata said, smirking. "However, I call dibs on Himura."

"The wielder of Byakko," Kuiiza said. "Very well then, my four warriors. You have my permission. Just as long as you take their beast cards and their souls."

"And I just know one way we will get the job done, General Kuiiza," stated Mika. "Leave it to us."

"You sure you know what you're doing, Mika?" Larry asked the girl.

"Trust me. Just follow my lead, guys. Besides, I know Hayata has some kind of vendetta with this Himura guy. I do believe I saw him with the boy I'm going after, Takato Matsuda!"

"Mika, we won't let you down. You just tell us more about Takato's friends," Sara said.

"Don't worry. With your new abilities, you will be able to track down the children's beast spirits," Kuiiza reminded his experiments. "You should find them in no time."

"That's good to know," Hayata chuckled, clenching his right fist. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Himura, you're finally mine, you spoiled punk!"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go out there and make some noise," Maya said to her four chimera allies. "Kami knows I've wanted to get my hands on that damn Shuichi Minamino!"

Kuiiza walked over towards his control panel on his main computer and activated a button switch.

"I will be teleporting you five down to earth directly into Tokyo. You should be located somewhere close to where the four Beast Spirit children are currently positioned."

Nodding their heads, the five chimeras formed a circle and waited for Kuiiza to transport them.

"We're ready, General Kuiiza," Larry spoke out.

"_Excellent, they are in complete control, yet not completely mindless. It'll be a real treat to mutate that damn Okami," _Kuiiza thought and pressed the button. "Do not fail me, my chimeras! Bring victory to the Rajita Empire!"

The five chimeras watched as a beam shot down and covered them in a bright flash of light. They watched as their bodies faded and were transported directly out of the laboratory. Kuiiza turned off the activation switch and walked at the center. His five chimeras would now attempt to prove their worth.

"This should prove to be interesting. I wonder just what those four have in mind? Oh well, as long as they can capture the souls of those children," Kuiiza muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "Now to see what my fellow generals have been up to..."

Walking over to his main computer, he attempted to get into online contact with the other generals through their communicators.

"Since Kujiko is busy and Nagah looks to be preoccupied, I'll contact Morpheous. Now, Morpheous, can you hear me? This is Kuiiza! Do you read?"

The general waited a few moments for a reply from Morpheous and successfully linked a communication signal.

"_General Kuiiza, what is it? I'm already beginning my assignment," _Morpheous' voice was overheard through the signal.

"Oh, what new assignment?"

"_I'm going to find human souls to collect. There are no doubt Terrans in hiding."_

"I see. Yes, they cannot hide from us for long. We can still locate them with our heat scanners. Since they are warm-blooded creatures, they will be easy to hunt down."

"_Yes, that I know, Kuiiza."_

"Did you gain Lord Ghidorah's permission to carry out this new mission of yours?"

"_Of course, I did. If you wish, you could assist me."_

"No, I already have dispatched my new human chimeras to find the four human children carrying the powers of the Spirit Beasts. However, Lord Ghidorah is scheduled to arrive back on the mother ship soon, and I think I shall report my progress to him."

"_All right then. Report on any progress with your chimeras, general. Over and out."_

"Over...and out! Heh, you can't hide your intentions, Morpheous," Kuiiza said, turning off his signal. "I know you're not going after just any human. You're targeting someone particularly close to the wielder of the Hermos. Perfect, we just might work together after all, Morpheous. Just don't let your feelings get in the way of your work or you'll be dealing with me!"

The general walked over and pulled out another Orichalcos stone out of his experiment box. He glared down at its brilliant, green hue and chuckled deeply.

"Yes, Warrior of Hermos, soon you will be serving under me," Kuiiza chuckled, facing the backdoor. "Before I do, Okami has an appointment with me. Prepare to meet your new destiny, you damn Lycan. This is for aligning yourself with Queen Serenity!"

The general stalked towards the backdoor, opened it and watched a pair of yellow of eyes flashing within the darkness. Kuiiza heard low growling from the Lycan but he ignored the wolf and walked inside. Okami would be next to receive the corrupt power of the Orichalcos from the general and become another one of his mutated chimeras.

-

Inside the hangar area of the mother ship, Kaiser Ghidorah was transported inside with Black Guilmon and company. Black Guilmon couldn't believe that he was inside the main ship of the Rajita warlord.

"Wow, this is... amazing!" Black Guilmon gasped out, looking around the room. "Lord Ghidorah, your technology is way superior to ours!"

"Well, we have been developing for thousands of years," the warlord replied, walking across the hangar. "We haven't been exploring the universe for voyage. We've conquered entire races and taken their valuable resources, integrating their technology with ours."

"Well, that makes sense," Yamidramon stated. "So, how exactly will we be helping you build the armor for your god, Leviathan?"

"My mechanics and technicians will be arriving here shortly to give you instructions," Ghidorah stated, with his back turned on the digimon group and walked out through a door. "Now, I have other important matters to attend to."

"Humph, so he isn't going to help us?" Skull Satanmon scoffed, holding his staff. "Phooey!"

"It's all right, Skull Satanmon. I'm pretty sure he's pretty busy with his own work," Marine Devimon stated.

"All right, fellas, here's what I was thinking," Black Guilmon suggested, facing his group. "Some of us stay here and do his work while two of us go explore the ship. Make sure to find anything that'll be useful to help us build the tracking device to trace those seven pieces of Valmarmon."

"With their alien tech, there's no doubt we will find some useful items," Atolmdramon stated. "But, um, who should go?"

"Definitely not Skull Satanmon! I think I should go," Puppetmon volunteered.

"I'll accompany you then," Marine Devimon said.

"Ah, man! Why can't I go!" Skull Satanmon whined.

"Because you'll screw up!" the whole group, minus Black Guilmon, shouted at once.

The skeleton digimon mumbled to himself and turned away from the group.

"All right, those mechanics should get here anytime now. It's going to be quite an experience to learn about this alien technology," Black Guilmon said, looking across the hangar and awed at the jet fighters. "But I know I can do it. I'm a quick learner."

"You have us to help ya. So don't worry about it," Yamidramon assured the genius.

"Ok, everyone, we know what our objectives are then. Puppetmon and Marine Devimon, see what you can find around the hangar. Everyone else stay here and assist me. It's going to take some getting used to but we should be able to get the job done by the end of day. That is unless bonehead here screws something up."

"What is this? Pick on Skull Satanmon day?"

"Everyday is pick on bonehead day," Atolmdramon snickered.

"I heard that!"

"That's enough everyone! Let's get serious here!" Black Guilmon exclaimed. "Now, let's begin."

With that said, the digimon gathered together into a circle and waited for Ghidorah's technicians to arrive. Puppetmon and Atolmdramon searched the hangar for any items for the crew to use to build their own project. As for Skull Satanmon, he sat a corner and grumbled to himself.

"This day just couldn't any worse for me? Humph, losers," Skull Satanmon grumbled, leaning back against a wall.

Suddenly, several members of the Mercenary teams entered the hangar area with cages. Black Guilmon noticed several digimon inside the cages, including one holding the three Huskymon sisters.

"Um, excuse me! Um, those three are mine!" Black Guilmon calls out, running over to the soldiers.

"Oh, you're the new recruits for Lord Ghidorah? Are these yours? They've been constantly annoying us," one of the Mercenaries complained. "Here, take them. We don't want anything to do with them."

"And take these along with you!" another Mercenary tossed Black Guilmon two other cages.

The dark digimon tried catching them both at once. He managed to catch one but the other smacked him in the face. Falling back, Black Guilmon looked up and found the hypnotized Biyomon inside. The other contained Betamon.

"Look at this. They have Biyomon and Betamon," General Scorpionus pointed to the cages.

"So, you managed to recover the cages we instructed you to find. Good," Black Guilmon smiled, holding his throbbing head. "Ow, next time just scoot them towards me."

"Sorry but we're in a hurry to complete our mission. We have more important matters to attend to than to baby-sit these things," a soldier stated.

Getting off from the ground, Black Guilmon picked up the cage holding Biyomon and kicked the cage containing Betamon towards his party. Atolmdramon received the cage and guarded it.

"Thank you, kind sirs. We're indebted to you," Black Guilmon said, bowing his head.

The Mercenaries merely turned away and started walking out the door from which they came. Black Guilmon leaned back against the cage holding the three Huskymon sisters.

"So, what are we going to do with these five?" asked Yamidramon.

"Keep them here until I make a decision," Black Guilmon sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ugh, this is going to be a long day."

If wasn't bad enough, Fuugamon entered the hangar while being escorted by Rajita soldiers. Black Guilmon turned and let out a deep sigh. The ogre digimon carried along two cages. Inside these cages were a hypnotized Gatomon and Labramon. Walking beside Fuugamon were the hypnotized Berus and Inferno.

"Ugh, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," the dark reptile sighed and moaned.

"Hey, why did they let you in!" Atolmdramon approached the ogre.

Watching the Mercenaries leaving, Fuugamon turned and explained, "Well, I told them I was with you, fellas. So, I pointed out to these hypnotized fools and well... Here I am!"

"I swear, Fuugamon, if it weren't for dumb luck, you'd have no luck at all," Black Guilmon remarked.

"Hey, look! I found an old friend of mine!" Fuugamon hollered out to Black Guilmon.

"Yes, I can see that. It's the Labramon from the Drago Village," Black Guilmon pointed out. "You said you liked his collar so much while that fool Pharaohmon was still alive."

Nodding his head, Fuugamon chuckled, "Yep, that's right. Labramon liked it so much, he totally drooled over it. Hehehe. See how his eyes are all twirling? Hehehe. The same is happening with his girlfriend, Gatomon."

Black Guilmon sighed deeply and crossed his arms, "I gave up on brainwashing and hypnosis after my failed experiments on the five digimon. Out of the five, only one was successful and the others came out looking goofy. But, where did you get these four?"

"From the Rajita's Prison Ship outside, why?" Fuugamon asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What! Why did they let YOU take these four off their ship?" the reptile once again asked.

"Oh, let's just say I took these two as reward after helping these guys deal with some problems. Plus, I told them that I was with you guys."

"Wait, what kind of problems?"

"Well, an Inferno Inumon and Cerberusmon problem," the ogre digimon pointed to Berus and Inferno.

"Yes, I see you brought those two along. And so what?"

"Nothing, Black Guilmon sir, they just also gave me these two."

"All right then. Just stick with us cause you might end up getting lost here."

"Yes, sir!" Fuugamon replied, bringing over the captives.

Black Guilmon stopped as he kneeled down to the cages containing Labramon and Gatomon. He pulled them out and set them down. Looking at their hypnotized eyes and sighed. He decided to test them out.

"Gatomon. Labramon. You two will serve me and only me. Understand?" Black Guilmon spoke.

In reply, Gatomon was the first to speak, "Yes, master."

"Yes, mustard!" Labramon responded.

"MUSTARD! Where! Where! Need to make my burgers spicy!" Skull Satanmon blurted out happily. "Where's the mustard! Show me the mustard!"

"Oh, brother. There goes our peace and quiet," Black Guilmon sighed. _"It's a miracle Ghidorah doesn't have nuisances like this to deal with."_

-

Ghidorah was standing on platform outside of his mother ship and looked across the city of Tokyo. His eyes set on the silent metropolis and letting the cool breeze blown against his face. His eyes opened and flashed green.

"The air is tranquil. However, I can sense them. All of my enemies. They are planning to make their next move. It will only be a matter of time before they are all eliminated. Sailor Senshi, you and your allies have only a short time left. Better make use of it before I decide to end it all. For you have yet to see my ultimate form... Leviathan have mercy on your souls if I decide to use that option."

The villain chuckled to himself and scanned the entire city carefully. He quickly picked up on Morpheous' whereabouts, which was many kilometers away.

"Morpheous, what are you really planning? You had better stay serious with your work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shibuya District/7:25 AM**

Standing on top of a building platform, Morpheous scanned the area while closing his eyes. He watched a fleet of his own soldiers boarding hovercrafts. He looked down towards the streets in search of any humans left behind.

"Damn, no human left in sight? No, there still has to be some left within this metropolis," Morpheous scoffed, looking at the streets below. _"Plus, there's still that girl I have yet to find. I sense she has a strong, pure soul that should give our god, Leviathan, enough power to become revived."_

He took a giant leap across from the ledge and across twenty yards ahead. The alien swiftly flipped into mid-air, somersaulted and landed on top of an apartment roof. As she attempted to leap across again, he stopped and looked down to find a familiar face. It was a young girl with long, orange brown hair. She was wearing a black halter top, blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes. It was Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of Joey. She stood outside of her apartment door and looked out to await the return of her mother.

"Oh, mother. It's been nearly all night. I'm scared. Where could you be?" Serenity wondered with tears in her eyes. "Joey, Mai, if only one of you two would find me. I hate being alone."

Hearing Serenity from on top of the roof, Morpheous nodded his head in approval. He had finally found the one he was searching for.

"Yes, I sense a strong soul from her. If I can capture her and take her back to the ship, I can extract her soul. This prize is all mine and will be the final ingredient to awakening our sleeping Leviathan," Morpheous whispered under his breath, making sure Serenity didn't hear him.

He watched Serenity walking further out into the open. Suddenly, Morpheous had a strong urge to comfort her but he was bent on taking her soul. He had confirmed it as his assignment and would carry it through. The alien looked down at his body and looked back to the conversation she had with Mai several days ago. He remembered every detail on Mai's appearance and morphed into Mai Valentine.

Looking across 'herself', Morpheous smirked with satisfaction, "Good, this should do. Now, to get close to her."

In an instant, Morpheous jumped off the roof to the backside of the apartment complex. He shot across an energy beam from her hands and destroyed a tree in the way. Then, he hollered out and screamed.

"_Now this ought to draw her out. She should have reacted to that."_

Upon hearing the cries of Mai and the explosion, Serenity quickly turned and gasped. She pushed raced past her front door and into her apartment home.

"Mai! Is that you!" Serenity cried out, opening the backdoor.

Then, she gasped in horror as she caught a glimpse of Mai in the back and lying on the ground. Serenity jumped over the railing, raced over towards Mai's fallen form and kneeled beside her.

"Mai! Oh my god! Mai! Please, answer me!" Serenity begged, shaking the blonde-haired female.

Just then, slowly but surely, Mai opened her eyes and looked up at Serenity. A smile crossed Mai's face as she embraced Serenity.

"Oh thank god you're all right!"

"I'm so glad you're all right. But, that explosion. Did they manage to find you?"

"Yeah and I suggest we get out of here fast," Mai stated, standing up and holding her head.

"You need to lie down, Mai. You can't move in that condition."

"I'm fine. Just a little headache, that's all, and my body is a bit sore, but we have to go. They'll find us."

"I can't go without my mom. She hasn't come home since yesterday," Serenity stated, looking sad.

"I hate to say it, kiddo, but your mom probably was taken."

"No, I refuse to believe that."

"You don't have to believe. These monsters are capturing souls across the city and all over the world. We're only one of the few left in Tokyo. I suggest we go now!"

However, Serenity was hesitant. She refused to believe her mother was a victim and was determined to wait. Mai put her hands on Serenity's shoulders and spoke to her with comfort.

"Please, let's face facts. She's not coming back but we can save her. They can stop those aliens and save everyone's souls."

"I remember. You mean like Yugi and the others? And the kids with the digimon? And the Sailor Senshi?" Serenity asked the older female with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, each of them. Now, c'mon, girl, we have to get out of here!"

"What's with this 'kiddo' and 'girl' stuff? You know my name is Serenity. And what's the rush? I don't see any aliens around here."

That is when Serenity looked directly into Mai's eyes and noticed a slight green hue in them. She stepped back slightly and gulped nervously. Mai faced her with a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Serenity? Was it something I said?"

"No but how could you have forgotten my name?"

"I didn't forget it. Look, I've been running here to find you and almost died on my way over here. You could at least cut me some slack here."

"So, did you find my brother Joey?"

That is when 'Mai' stopped for a moment and appeared slightly confused.

"Joey..."

"You said you'd find him and talk to him. Remember you promised me that?"

"Serenity, I know I did, but those aliens attacked before I could say anything."

"Liar! You didn't see my brother! How could you lie to me, Mai! I thought you were my friend!" Serenity screamed out at her. "You know how much my brother means to me!"

Then, as Mai tried to come closer, Serenity noticed Mai's eyes quickly flashing green. She felt a strange and odd vibe coming directly from Mai. That is when she finally realized it. She noticed Mai not wearing her earrings and her eyes were green instead of purple. She wasn't clearly paying attention but she finally noticed the green eyes from a closer distance.

"No, you're **_NOT_** Mai!" Serenity cried out, walking backwards. "The real Mai I'd know would have found my brother! And since when have you have green eyes? Who are you!"

"But it's me, Serenity. It is me, Mai..."

"Then what is your favorite duel monster card?"

Realizing that he had been ousted by a single question, the changeling general had clearly had enough and chuckled. His body morphed back into his original form. Serenity's eyes widened in fear as she came face to face with Morpheous. The general fixed his coat collar and smiled.

"Oh my god... Who are you!" Serenity cried out, falling down on her butt directly on the grass.

"Sorry for not properly introducing myself, human," Morpheous stated, walking over towards Serenity. "But you may call me Morpheous."

"Morpheous...? Joey... Mai... Please, someone help me," Serenity screamed, visibly trembling and looking up at the Rajita general.

"There's no way you can escape me. Simply come with me, for you will be the one whose soul will be sacrificed for Leviathan's awakening. It is your destiny, Serenity."

As Morpheous reached down, Serenity screamed out and rolled away from his grasp. She immediately picked herself up and ran across the apartment complex to escape out the back gates. The general simply sighed and nodded his head.

"So, it's a game of cat and mouse? Fine, but you cannot get far from me, Serenity," Morpheous said, sighing. "I vow on my honor not to destroy your body after I take your soul. You're too beautiful to waste away."

The general simply teleported out of sight and would eventually find Serenity in no time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**West Shibuya/7:30 AM**

Searching for Joey's whereabouts, Yugi in his Timaeus armor raced across the streets and used his special ability of sensing a Dragon Knight's mystic presence. He stopped and tracked Joey's current whereabouts. He sighed and turned to face his friends, the Legendary Warriors, the Tamers and the digimon.

"I found Joey, guys. He's not too far from here!" Yugi said to his party.

"Good, then we should go before the Rajita get to him!" Takato exclaimed.

"I say we split up. Yugi, you, Duke, Tea and Tristan go one way. My group will try to find the other Legendary Warriors," Agunimon declared.

"Yeah, we need to find Mercuremon, Arbormon and Grottomon," Fairymon nodded in agreement.

"Then, we'll go and meet you guys on the other side then," Himura said to Yugi's group. "Besides, we want to make a clear path in case there's any enemies."

"Good idea. We'll see you on the other side then. Joey, we're coming!" Yugi called out, with his Millennium Puzzle glowing and allowing Atemu to take over. _"We're coming, my friend! I hope you and Mai are safe!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Domino City/Kame Game Shop/7:35 AM**

Outside the residence of the Muto family and the shop of one Solomon Muto, four figures approached the shop. Mika approached the front door, pulled out her blade fans and slashed the door open. The blades cut through the door with ease and allowed the four chimera warriors inside. Conspicuously absent was Maya, who had left the team to find Kurama.

"Heh, take any cards you want, guys. If we want to beat those kids, we're going do things my way," Mika said, walking inside and searched through the glass displays. "We're going to crush them in duels and take their precious cards AND their souls. General Kuiiza will be so happy when we get the job done!"

Sara and Hayata smashed open several glass cases containing cards. Kneeling behind the cashier, Larry pulled out a set of duel disks.

"Hey, guys. Find the duel disks. We should each take two, one for us, and one for the opponent. Mika, you said you wanted their leader?"

"That's right, Takato Matsuda is mine. ," Mika stated, taking a duel disk. "Hayata already claimed Himura Tsubasa. So, you and Sara are left with Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka."

"A girl is among them? Well, I think I'll take this Rika girl," Larry said.

"That leaves Henry with me then," Sara stated.

"Good, so we're all ready, except for one thing." Larry grabbed four random cards from behind the counter and infused them with green energy. Instantly, the cards transformed themselves, each one becoming a _Seal of Orichalcos _card. "While we were being transformed, I had visions of this card being played."

"Me, too! They showed me exactly how this card is used!" Sara chimed in.

"I think we all had the same visions," Hayata retorted.

"You know, I'm surprised nobody's here. Guess they either fled or had their soul taken. It doesn't matter to us. Now, let's go and find those children. Their cards will be ours," Mika declared, taking her new card from Larry. _"And that beast card will be mine!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/7:40 AM**

Back at the Inuki Residence, the entire team of Spirit Detectives and Sailor Senshi had gotten enough rest for the past few hours. In fact, Hiei was already stirring in the guestroom bed and opened his two eyes. He sat up, slightly yawned and focused his vision on the room. The demon had just realized he was inside a room and could only recall being carried off by Sailor Mars.

"What... What happened? How did I get here?" Hiei wondered, looking around the room.

He looked over to the corner of the room and noticed the raven-haired Miko sleeping in the chair.

"_Was she watching over me this whole time?" _the demon wondered, looking over at Rei. "Not like it matters. I need to get out of this bed."

Just as Hiei got off his bed, he walked towards the door to step out. He turned the knob and stopped as he saw Rei slowly waking up. Her eyes opened and she gained focus on the demon. Rei rubbed her eyes and stretched out.

"Hiei? Well, you finally woke up," she said, smiling. "That's good."

"Why did you bother staying in here with me?"

"Well, somebody had to stay in here and keep an eye on you. Mizuno could have done that but I volunteered to stay in here. Got a problem with that, shorty?"

Scoffing, Hiei turned away from the Miko and turned the knob. Rei got off the chair and walked beside him.

"Let's go see what everyone else is doing," Rei suggested, walking out of the room. "Oh, Brimstone? Did Mizuno join everyone else downstairs?"

"Yes, everyone is down and awake. You two are the last ones," the behemoth replied, leading them down the hall.

"Wow, so we actually slept-in?" the Miko said. "To think I would actually be lazy for once."

"Easy for you to say. You and I kicked each other's asses if you recall," Hiei spoke up, reminding her of the fight.

"If you recall, it was your ass that got kicked in the end," Rei stated, smiling proudly.

"Wench," Hiei muttered, looking away.

As Brimstone led the duo down the stairs, everyone looked up to find them walking down.

"Hey, it's about time you guys woke up!" Yusuke called out, waving to Hiei and Rei.

"Did you two get enough sleep?" Minako asked.

"Plenty, Minako-chan," the Miko said, nodding her head.

"That's good because we're already planning our next move," Cammy said.

"That's right," Yui spoke up, looking over to Aoshi. "You going to be all right, Aoshi-kun?"

"I think that should be a question for Sam, with Aoshi-kun trying to burn a hole through him with that scary look," Dark Gabumon whispered into his partner's ear.

Yui turned and noticed Aoshi looking across Sam. The boy growled under his breath.

"Oh boy..." Yui said, gasping to herself and elbowing Aoshi's side. "There's no need for that, Aoshi-kun."

"Sorry but I'm just a little weary of him getting close to you that's all."

"Look, there's nothing going on between us. He just gave me a few cards that's all."

"Whatever you say..."

"Oh, Aoshi-kun, you're hopeless," she sighed.

"Ok, guys, so what's the plan?" Rei asked, sitting down to meet with everyone.

"Setsuna will explain it," Luna said, walking over to the Miko.

Setsuna cleared her throat and spoke up for everyone to hear.

"Everyone, we've proved how powerful we have all become as we just demonstrated a few hours ago. Our Valkyrie powers should be considered a gift of honor by Queen Serenity. However, we only managed to crush lower-ranked forces. We have yet to confront the generals again."

"Yeah, you're telling us. I'm disappointed that alien bitch, Nagah, didn't show herself," Haruka cursed the alien general.

"Yeah, I SO want to get my hands around her. I'll bet she'll have trouble with our new Valkyrie powers," Minako proudly stated.

"Not to mention those two big bastards who trashed Keiko's home!" Yusuke said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Yeah, not to mention taking the souls of my sister and Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

"That'll be enough you, two!" Genkai cut the two boys off.

"That's good to know, Setsuna-san but what have you guys decided as our next move?" asked Rei. "We still need to know."

"Well, we suggested to enter the Domino City district. I checked my computer and I've managed to locate their mother ship," Ami spoke up.

"Yeah, our Ami managed to find their main ship with just a push of a button," Makoto said, giving credit to the genius girl.

"That's my Ami," Vega chuckled, putting an arm around her.

"Oh, you guys," Ami giggled, blushing.

"That's good that you found their mother ship, Ami. So, did you see how heavily guarded that district is?"

Ami looked over at Rei and nodded in reply, "Most of the sentries are centered around the tall building. I do believe it is the Kaiba Corp building."

"Kaiba Corp, you say!" Max exclaimed. "Man, I hope sis and Mokuba didn't go there!"

"Yeah, they're walking into a dangerous zone there!" Sam cried out.

"Even if they did, I'm sure Lyn could have handled them," Ami stated.

"So, that means we can go out there and cut right through their rankings! Then Ghidorah is ours!" Yusuke stated.

"Let's think here, Yusuke. He probably has his generals there and they will no doubt be obstacles to overcome. Even with our powers," Rei replied, cutting off Yusuke.

"But we clearly saw you girls cutting through those soldiers easily!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"But those were low-ranked warriors, guys," Mizuno stated.

"Mizuno's right. We still don't know how deep their real power lies," Michiru said, sighing.

"See, Yusuke? We can't always go attack our enemy without a plan. Rushing in isn't always the best approach," the Miko spoke up, crossing her arms.

"I still would suggest we enter that specific area," Setsuna said. "This time we'll have the children come with us."

"What? Surely you wouldn't risk bringing the children along?" Botan gasped, glancing over at the kids.

"I was just going to ask you that myself, Ami," Artemis nodded.

"Don't worry, you two. We have decided that we'll be splitting into groups of two," Ami said. "The Starlights, Mamoru, myself and Setsuna-san will be accompanying Max, Sam, Aoshi, Cammy, Yui and Dark Gabumon coming from the north. The rest of you will enter the Domino City district from the south."

"Now, that's a plan. See, Yusuke? We're technically still going in to attack our enemy," Minako said, winking to the Spirit Detective.

"Hey, at least I'm going to get to kick some ass," he replied, popping his knuckles.

"Hear that, Hiei? I hope that's enough to satisfy you," Kurama whispered to the demon.

"Like I said, anything to get my hands on that bastard, Ghidorah," the demon stated, gripping his hand on his sword.

"So, when do we actually get moving?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know myself," Karin nodded in agreement.

"I would suggest we go before reinforcements arrive," Setsuna stated, getting up and looking out the window.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll provide all the support you need," Yui spoke up, standing beside Dark Gabumon. "Remember, Dark Gabumon and I can become Lady Lupin!"

"And I've regained my Priestess powers," Cammy reminded everyone. "Plus, Max and Sam here have their Kas. Aoshi can turn into a Lycan to provide back-up if he needs to."

"Yeah..." Aoshi said, nodding his head and sighing.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot. I shouldn't have reminded you of that."

"It's okay, Cammy-chan. I accept my heritage," the half-breed boy smiled.

"By the way, Mamoru-san, we're glad you told us what King Endymion said about the future," Makoto said. "So, Chibi-Usa really is gone? Along with Queen Serenity?"

Nodding his head, Mamoru sighed sadly and felt the need to let tears flow. "Since Usagi died in this time, the future was destroyed in the process," Michiru sighed deeply.

Rei heard this and slammed her fist down. "No! Chibi-Usa!" the Miko exclaimed, trying to hold back tears. "That bastard Ghidorah has gone too far! He'll pay for destroying our future!"

"I share your anger, Rei-san," Hotaru nodded. "Chibi-Usa was my closest friend. Now, I'm more motivated than ever to bring her back by restoring Usagi-san."

"As would I, Chibi-Usa was like a daughter to me," Setsuna spoke. "Her loss is my greatest pain. I will fight to restore Princess Serenity and repair this time paradox."

Minako edged close to Rei and put an arm around the Miko to comfort her. Hiei looked directly at the Miko Senshi.

"It'll be all right, Rei-chan," Luna comforted the Miko. "We will set everything right."

"Don't worry, Setsuna. We will defeat Ghidorah. I just know we will," Botan reassured the Time Guardian.

Glancing over at the lifeless forms of Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko and Yukina, Yusuke was hell bent on regaining their souls.

"Hang in there, you guys. We'll stomp out these bastards and take back your souls. Count on it," Yusuke made his promise and glanced over specifically towards Keiko. "Keiko..."

"Hey, guys! You might want to take a look at this!" Seiya exclaimed, looking out the window.

As soon as everyone gathered around Seiya, they watched the skies darken slightly. Massive shadows loomed in the heavens and loud hums echoed. The Senshi, Detectives and company witnessed large, Zeppelin-sized cruisers moving across the skies.

"Holy crap! What were you saying about reinforcements!" Yusuke exclaimed, apparently shocked.

"They obviously already knew about us killing all of their men," Minako said with a serious face.

"Let's get moving, everyone," Mamoru said, glaring at everyone. "To restore Crystal Tokyo, we must go now and fight. There is no time to waste."

"Yes, I agree, Mamoru-san," Rei nodded her head in agreement, pulling out sheath containing the Henshin Dagger. "Everyone, let's get ready!"

"Right!" the Senshi exclaimed at once.

"Henshin, girls!" Artemis said.

"We're with you, girls! Just transform and we'll be heading out," Kuwabara said to the ladies.

One by one the Senshi pulled out their sheathed Henshin Daggers. They pulled out their Henshin Daggers and called out their transformation phrases.

"**_SEDNA VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_SATURN VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_PLUTO VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_NEPTUNE VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_URANUS VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_VENUS VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_JUPITER VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_MERCURY VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

"**_MARS VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!"_**

In under a second after each called out their Henshin phrase, they were in their Valkyrie forms. The Senshi turned to see the Spirit Detectives ready. The Starlights, Arbormon and Tuxedo Kamen were all transformed. Yui stood ready with Dark Gabumon, Cammy channeled her Priestess powers, Max and Sam stood side by side and Aoshi remained close to Yui. Mizuno and Brimstone walked over to their allies.

"This is it. If you want to back out, now's the time to do so," Sailor Pluto reminded everyone.

"Like hell we're going to back out. We're kicking ass and taking names," Yusuke replied, smashing his right fist against his left palm.

"Count me and Brimstone in!" Mizuno said.

Kurama nodded his head in reply and narrowed his eyes at the large ships across the horizon.

"_Mother, if they harmed you, I will make them regret it. Rest assured your soul will be restored."_

"Hope we can find your brother along the way," Aoshi whispered to Yui.

"Me, too, Aoshi-kun," she replied, petting Dark Gabumon's head.

"Hey Max, Sam, time to show us what you can do against the Rajita," Cammy faced the brothers.

"We won't let you guys down!" they called out together.

Taking a glance over at Hiei, Sailor Mars nodded to the demon. Hiei acknowledged the Miko and nodded.

"Nice to see we're now on the same page, Hiei. The Rajita are in for it!"

"Humph, just make sure not to get in my way."

"We will fight for the our lives and the restoration of our future," Mars whispered, her eyes narrowing. "The eternal flames guide us to victory."

-

**The Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives return to action. They aim to infiltrate the Domino City area to crush the Rajita resistance. With reinforcements arriving, they will have their work cut out for them.**

**Meanwhile, Phillipe, Kazu and the other Tamers have received the special Lights of Victory. Just where will their new powers lead them as they align themselves with the two Amazon groups? Could they be the key to stopping the tensions between the digimon and the Duel Monsters in the Digital World?**

**Nemesis has been released from her tomb by Kaiser Ghidorah and has joined their side. Also, Black Guilmon and company are preparing to build the specialized armor for the soon-to-be awakened Leviathan.**

**Kuiiza releases his five chimera warriors. Maya hunts down Kurama while the other four have declared to duel against the four main Tamers. **

**Kuzuhamon will soon arrive on Earth to find Inumon. Can the mongrel and Renamon be ready for the demented Kuzuhamon? **

**Joey has found Mai. After making up and putting aside differences, Joey has left to find Serenity. However, he does not realize Morpheous is chasing down the younger Wheeler sibling.**

**Day Two of the Rajita Invasion begins and the war continues.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Preview)**

Kuiiza: Hello, you Earth scum! This is Kuiiza! Ha, just wait until the next chapter when I spring a trap on that warrior of Hermos! Yes, you shall become my newest servant!

Atemu/Yugi: No! Joey!

Serenity: Help me!

Morpheous: Please, do not scream.

Serenity: You don't wish me harm? Morpheous, you aren't bad after all.

Lyn: Seto, I've sensed that one of your friends has been taken. Don't you feel it?

Seto: Yes, but how is this possible?

Buster Blader: Everyone, please, stop this tension! Allow me to speak!

Imperialdramon: Please, explain yourself.

Athenamon: What is going on here? Omegamon?

Swordswoman: It seems like a standoff but we have to stop this before a war escalates.

Takato: Who are these four? Wait, I know you!

Mika: We challenge you four to duels! But let's make things interesting and spread out across the city. Your Beast cards and souls will be at stake. Sara, you're up!

Henry: Leave her with me, everyone.

Sara: Let's make this duel worthwhile, Henry Wong!

Shadowy Figure: Inumon, fight me. Show me what you're capable of.

Inumon: Uh, somehow you seem and sound familiar.

Nate Escobar: I've arrived at secret headquarters of Hypnos. I hope to get a hold of anyone before I find my sister. Please be alive, Rina.

Ghidorah: So, the Senshi and their allies are trying to break into our new compound. Kujiko, depart from your duties and return to the human world. Black Guilmon, I ask you to send some of your own crew to assist.

Black Guilmon: Puppetmon, General Scorpionus, Yamidramon and Skull Satanmon! Go now and aid Ghidorah's general!

Sailor Jupiter: You guys! We've got company!

Kuwabara: Not what we needed!

Sailor Venus: Feh, so they're sending these guys to stall us?

Yusuke: Sounds like fun to me.

Ghidorah: It's time for me to show my ultimate form! Witness your worst fears, heroes of Earth!

Yui: The next chapter of the Invasion of the Rajita series is entitled...

-

_**The Warrior of Hermos Captured by Kuiiza! Can Two Worlds Achieve Peace?**_

-

Omegamon: Let us put aside our differences, everyone. Imperialdramon has now informed us of an even greater threat.

Buster Blader: We must unite in order to prevent this enemy from spreading throughout our worlds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter to this series has ended. The B-Tamers have received their Lights of Victory, a conflict is about to unfold in the Digital World, Nemesis has been reawakened (which is no doubt bad news for Yui), more Senshi/Detective battles and the return of some duel action. The next couple of chapters will consist of duels and some neat fight scenes. So be sure to stay with the series.

Credit goes to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading the whole story, the storyline of the Amazons/Lights of Victory/Digital World conflict; _Ninetalesuk _for the Black Guilmon & co. and the Dra-Warrior scenes; _Belletiger _for the Joey/Mai scene. Last but not least, the _Juggernaut Bitch_ quote and concept is a rightful copyright of Naztradamix and the crew of MyWay Parody from YouTube.

That concludes Chapter 16 and thus begins Day Two of the Rajita Invasion. Coming up we'll see Henry duel Sara, one of Kuiiza's newest chimera warriors. We'll also see the fates of Samuridramon, Flamedramon and Seadramon in the next chapter, and how much of a chance some of Black Guilmon's goons have against the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives.

That's all for now! Peace!


	17. Day 2: Can Two Worlds Achieve Peace?

Update report: Chapter 17 was done waaaay back in April. We apologize for holding this one off.

Chapter 17 complete as of April 2006.

Finalized version posted November 13, 2006.

Ha! Ha! I'm baaaaaaaack! Chapter 17 has been initiated and ready to be viewed.

Anyway, this chapter begins the four-part 'Battle for Earth' arc. Four duels featuring Takato, Rika, Himura and Henry will take place plus plenty of action-packed fights you'll never forget.

But, first, another memorable quotes from the sequel of MyWay Parody's classic hit, _The Juggernaut Bitch_: _J2 - Juggment Day_.

* * *

_"Under the sea! What in the fuck? OH SHIT! That's a seal... Oh, that's the shark from Deep Blue Sea!"_

_POW!_

_"That's for eating Samuel L. Jackson, mutha fucka!!"_

_-_

_"Oh shit! That's a Transformer! OPTIMUS- MUTHA FUCKING - PRIME!"_

_-_

_"What in the fuck? The Jolly Green Giant!! I thought you'd be selling green beans and shit!" - reference to the Hulk_

_

* * *

_

One of these I ought to put up some memorable quotes from the _**Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged series**_. Thing is, I still need to see that parody series.

And now onto the show!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Warrior of Hermos Captured by Kuiiza! Can Two Worlds Achieve Peace?**_

-

-

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building Area/Site for Hypnos/7:50 AM**

The city of Tokyo was still under siege by the Rajita invaders. The combined efforts of the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives had been doing their best to take out the massive brigades that occupied the city districts. There are barely any civilians left as large numbers have had their souls taken by the Orichalcos beams.

At the site of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, there was the large crater created by Valkyrie Sailor Mars a short time ago. The ground was littered with Rajita alien corpses and piles of green dust.

Just then, there was a low humming sound. From above, one of the Rajita hovercraft carriers descended to the ground. The ship landed near the crater and powered down. The hatch on the hovercraft opened up with smoke flowing out freely. Low coughing was heard from out of the ship as a shadowy figure stepped out. The individual gazed outside the unit, coughed and waved his hands through the smoke.

"Man, that was a ride," Nate remarked, fanning the smoke away from his face.

Nate walked out of the smoke and looked out towards the Tokyo Metropolitan building. He was quick to recognize it and knew about the secret organization known as Hypnos. After all, he was deployed to Japan for a short time during the D-Reaper crisis. He slowly walked across the street and looked across at the pile of dead Rajita bodies.

"What in the hell happened here?" the man wondered, dropping a cigarette and stepping over it with his left heel. "I should at least find some better weapons and equipment before I find you, Rina. Wherever you are... Please, I hope to God you're safe."

With that, the Air Force pilot carefully walked across the smashed-up street. Little did he realize that he wasn't the only hero hoping to survive any confrontation with Rajita aliens.

* * *

**Southwest within the Shibuya District/7:52 AM**

As she raced across the streets, Serenity Wheeler panted heavily with her heart beating quickly. She was becoming fatigued but couldn't stop. The younger Wheeler was being chased by one of the four generals, Morpheous, after he tried to capture her by disguising himself as Mai.

Now, the chase was on and Serenity wouldn't last long as time progressed. Eventually, she would tire out. Serenity looked behind her and found no signs of Morpheous.

"Is he gone? Can he be really gone?" Serenity wondered and continued her pace. "I don't think I can run much longer! Oh, Joey, where are you?!"

The teenager stopped to catch her breath and leaned against a nearby wall. She looked around the corner and peeked to see if her pursuer was still on her trail. Once again, there was no sign of Morpheous. Serenity sighed a relief as she had hoped to elude him. However, she was unaware that the general was watching her from the top view of a roof. He gazed down at the teenage girl and scanned her with his heat scanner.

"_She doesn't know I'm above her. Ambushing her will be easy. Just another soul to be fed to the Great Leviathan," _Morpheous thought, reading his scanner.

Then, the mutant looked away from his scanner and back down at Serenity. He remembered the conversation when she talked to him disguised as the blonde woman.

"_Yet, this girl has a lot of heart. She deeply has shown love for this Mai and whoever this Joey fellow is. Is it wrong for me to take her soul? No, I have an assignment to fulfill. She's simply another Terran to be sacrificed for our mighty god."_

As she poked her head out to look down the corner, Serenity saw that the area was clear and continued her escape. Serenity was on her way to finding her brother and letting him know about Morpheous.

"Joey, where are you? I want to believe you're all right!" Serenity said while breathing heavily and panting. "I can't continue running this far. I think I'm about to pass out here."

As she raced faster, she stopped to notice a looming shadow from above. Serenity looked up as her eyes widened in horror and gasped out. Looking on from above her and levitating was Morpheous. His eyes were set on Serenity while he descended down. The teenager turned and attempted to get away.

Morpheous did not waste any time and swooped down towards Serenity. The girl screamed out while running to get away from the Rajita general.

"_**HELP ME!!"**_

"Make it easy on yourself. Simply stop this cat and mouse game, Serenity," Morpheous exclaimed, reaching out to snatch the teenager.

Just as he came close to grabbing her, Serenity stopped and felt something grab her by the arm. She was quickly pulled the side and out of Morpheous' reach. The general stopped immediately and glanced to where Serenity stood. His eyes narrowed under his black shades as he noticed a blonde-haired male garbed in red Dragon Knight armor. Serenity gasped as she recognized the knight's face.

"Jo...Joey?!" Serenity gasped in disbelief. "Joey, is that really you?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you all right, Serenity?"

"A little worse for wear but I'll be ok. Thank goodness you came!" Serenity cried out, wrapping her arms around her brother and embracing him.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Serenity. So, this guy has been chasing you?"

"He disguised himself as Mai and tried to capture me."

Morpheous dropped down on the ground and studied Joey.

"_So, this boy bears the armor and power of the legendary dragon, Hermos. I've managed to locate one of the three Dragon Knights. Won't Lord Ghidorah be pleased," _Morpheous chuckled, adjusting his shades with a finger.

"Hey, you!" Joey called out to Morpheous with an angry scowl. "You tried to hurt my little sister! For that, I'm going to gut ya!"

"Heh, you're amusing, boy," the general replied, standing his ground and remaining calm. "I'm one of the four generals of Lord Ghidorah. What makes you think you can lay a hand on me?"

"You want to try me?! I won't feel sorry when I pulverize ya!" Joey threatened the alien and took a fighting stance.

"Yes, you are the warrior representing Hermos. I'll give you that. You have the power to protect your sister but I'm afraid it's not enough to stop me."

"Like I said, just try me!" Joey exclaimed, charging towards the general.

As the boy charged the general, Morpheous simply stood his ground with a calm gesture. Joey swung his fist in a strong right cross, but Morpheous ducked under with quick reflexes and kicked Joey in the face. The force of the boot knocked the teen back. Morpheous flew up into mid-air and launched him down at the teen. Joey looked up while holding his gut. Morpheous swooped down at Joey and kicked him in the side head. The force of the blow connected and sent Joey rolling across the street.

"**_JOEY!!"_** Serenity screamed out.

Upon hearing the girl cry out for her brother, Morpheous glanced towards Serenity. She walked back towards a wall behind her. The Rajita general dashed towards her quickly. The girl covered her eyes while praying to herself. The general was close to her reach and hoped to snare her.

Suddenly, a red beam shot across and struck Morpheous in the back. The shot knocked the general aside and away from Serenity. Morpheous stopped and glared to where the source of the beam came from. He saw Joey with his palms outward, slightly singed from the energy blast.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Morpheous remarked, looking impressed. "You've learned how to harness the mystical properties of Hermos, boy."

"I warned ya to stay the hell away from my sister!" Joey exclaimed, angrily glaring at the general.

"You do have spunk, boy, but I'm afraid that power you demonstrated will not be enough to stop me," Morpheous remarked. "However, if you wish to value your life, I ask you to surrender your sister to me and I will let you live."

"You think I'm going to agree to that! Like hell I am!" Joey retorted, standing in front of Serenity. "Stay behind me, sis."

"Right, Joey but can you beat this guy?"

"I don't know," Joey replied grimly. "I may be out of his league, and I left my sword with Mai."

"Don't say that, Joey. I know you can stop him."

"If you believe in me, then I can probably win, Serenity. Don't lose hope."

"I'm not Joey. I've never lost hope in you when you helped me regain my eyesight and I'm not about to now!"

Morpheous watched the siblings chatting and patiently waited for the Dragon Knight to make his next move. Adjusting his shades, the general walked towards Joey and prepared for his next move.

"I gave you a chance, boy, but you leave me no choice. I will end you and take the young lady with me," Morpheous stated.

"What do you want from my sister?!"

Before Joey could attack, Morpheous disappeared in an instant and appeared by the Dragon Knight's side. He delivered a strong punch into the knight's midsection. Joey screamed out as he flew back and hit the ground. Before Joey could even lift himself up, Morpheous had his hand around the boy's neck. The blonde teen froze for a moment as the Rajita general applied pressure to his throat.

"No! Please, don't kill him!" Serenity cried.

"Serenity... just run and forget about me," Joey choked, struggling against the hold of the general.

"Will you come with me quietly then, young lady?" Morpheous asked the younger Wheeler sibling.

"I... I..." she stuttered with a loss for words.

"Don't go with him..."

Sighing deeply, Serenity nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Morpheous waited for Serenity's answer and smiled.

"I'll go quietly. Just don't kill my brother," she spoke up, horrifying Joey.

"No! Don't go! This is your chance to get away from here!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's a good girl," Morpheous chuckled, tossing Joey aside.

"Serenity, you can't give yourself up. You're not a quitter," Joey muttered, looking over at Serenity. "Don't go..."

Serenity looked over to her brother with tears in her eyes. She moved her lips saying 'I love you, brother.' Joey reached out for his sister but was immediately backhanded by Morpheous. The general sighed in annoyance.

"Just stay down, boy. Your sister has made the right decision to come with me. For that, I have spared your life. Would you have rather died by my hand? This is for the best," Morpheous replied, walking away from the fallen teen. "Besides, it is not in my nature to kill someone I don't feel like killing."

Struggling to move, Joey felt his face throbbing from Morpheous backhand blow. He looked at Morpheous and wondered how the general could be so strong. Joey watched his sister with her head down and tears forming in her eyes.

"Serenity... please, don't..." Joey struggled to speak.

"I'm sorry, Joey," she whispered, standing beside the general.

Joey slowly stood up and clenched his fists. Channeling his anger into energy, he glared directly at Morpheous. The general turned and sensed an increase in the boy's mystical power.

"Still willing to fight? I spared you," Morpheous scoffed in annoyance. "Why continue to challenge me?"

"I'd rather die than allow some punk like you take my sister!" Joey called out.

"Joey..." the girl whispered, feeling hope for her brother.

"Humph, this time I'll simply knock you out in one blow. That's all I need," Morpheous clenched his right hand and popped a few bones.

"Bring it on," Joey replied, smiling.

-

As the two faced off with Serenity on the sidelines, another figure watched the events unfold with interest. It was none other than Kuiiza. He levitated from above and looked down at Joey. A cruel grin crossed the alien's face.

"I've found you, Dragon Knight of Hermos," Kuiiza said, glaring down at Joey. "Interesting development here. First, Morpheous has come to take some human girl to extract her soul and now he has drawn out one of the three Dragon Knights. Oh, what a treat. You've made my job easier, Morpheous."

With that, Kuiiza teleported out of sight and would reappear from a different location to spring a sneak attack on Joey.

Morpheous was unaware of the lead general's presence as he remained preoccupied with the Dragon Knight.

-

Just then, before Joey and Morpheous prepared to engage in battle, unified cries from the distance were heard. Joey's ears picked up on the familiar cries and recognized them as his friends. He glanced to see Atem in his Timaeus Dragon armor with Tea, Tristan and Duke behind him rushing to the scene.

"Joey!" Tea and Atem called simultaneously.

"Joey! We finally found you, man! You had us worried!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Wait, who is this guy over there?" Duke pointed towards Morpheous and noticed Serenity. "You guys! It's Serenity!"

"Serenity?!" Tristan said, looking over to notice the younger Wheeler sibling. "I see her!"

"That guy no doubt has come for Serenity to extract her soul," Atem stated, glaring at Morpheous. "Joey! I've come to help!"

"Thanks, Yug! This guy is tough and I think I'll need help!" Joey replied.

"No doubt another one of those Rajita creeps," Tea said, nodding her head. "Be careful, Yugi!"

Standing by his friend, Atem unsheathed his sword and prepared to attack the Rajita general. Morpheous stepped into a fighting stance.

"This guy is quick. So, watch your back," Joey gave a forewarning to his friend.

"I'll watch your back, Joey. Now, you fiend, release Serenity!" Atem called out in demand. "Fight us!"

"I only asked to fight Joey. Do not interfere, Dragon Knight of Timaeus," Morpheous replied.

"Sorry but whoever tries hurting my friends is my enemy," Atem replied, holding his sword.

"Well then, in that case... It'll be a pleasure to defeat two Dragon Knights at once. Come then, knights! Prove yourselves you can defeat one general of the Rajita Empire!" Morpheous challenged the two Knights.

With that, the two Dragon Knights charged across and aimed to attack Morpheous head on. Once the general braced himself, a blast shot down at the space between the two Knights and Morpheous. The others watched and cried out in surprise. Serenity shielded herself and kneeled behind a slab of concrete.

"Joey! Yugi!" Tea cried out.

"Are you two all right?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Hold on! Look up there!" Duke said to everyone and pointed up.

As the group looked up, they saw Kuiiza levitating over everyone with his right hand extended out. A smile crossed the twisted-minded general's face. Joey and Atem stopped to look up at Kuiiza.

"Kuiiza?!" Morpheous exclaimed.

"Well, hello there, my fellow general. Having some fun with these children?" Kuiiza chuckled, descending down to stand beside Morpheous.

"Great! We have to deal with two of them!" Joey exclaimed. "So, you just had to call a buddy to back you up!"

"Kuiiza, I can handle them myself!" Morpheous stated, glaring at his lead general.

"I know you can, but I just decided to play my hand in this situation. You see I came here for the Dragon Knight of Hermos," Kuiiza chuckled, pointing to Joey.

"What do you want from my friend?!" Atem demanded out the general.

"It's simple really," Kuiiza replied, shrugging his shoulder. "I have big plans for your friend."

"Not when we have anything to say about it!" Joey blurted out, charging ahead.

"Hang on, Joey!" Atem called out to his ally and followed behind him.

Watching the two Dragon Knights coming towards his direction, Kuiiza cracked a grin and thought to himself, _"That's it, fools. You've taken the obvious bait, Dragon Knight of Hermos."_

Joey jumped out at Kuiiza and tried to punch him. The general easily caught the boy's fist before it could make contact with his face. Atem unleashed a slash with a swing of his sword and attempted to catch Kuiiza off guard.

"_**TIMAEUS BLADE!!"**_

Kuiiza quickly saw the attack coming and caught the sword slash with his right free hand. He held both Dragon Knights at bay and pushed them back without strain. Fearing the worst, the others watched from the sidelines and hoped their two friends would pull through this predicament.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out.

"Man, c'mon you two!" exclaimed Tristan.

"This is not looking good! Recall that last general we dealt with? He was tough enough to go through our friends' attacks and dish out some punishment," Duke reminded everyone. "But no way am I giving up on those two!"

Serenity watched the two Dragon Knights pushed back by the Rajita general. She closed her eyes as soon as Kuiiza kneed Atem in the gut and grabbed the boy's sword. Kuiiza landed a backhand blow and knocked Atem aside. He grabbed Atem's sword and shoved the hilt of the blade into Joey. The blonde gasped out as the blow forced Joey to double over and hold his gut. Dropping the sword, Kuiiza followed up with a fist across Joey's back and kicked him in the face.

"Joey! Stay away from my friend!" Atem exclaimed, dashing across and reclaiming his sword. **_"TIMAEUS BLADE!!"_**

As the pharaoh executed an upward slash, Kuiiza sidestepped the blade and allowed the attack to slice through the wall behind him. The general phased out of Atem's sight and appeared behind Atem. Joey lifted his head to see the general standing behind his friend.

"Yug... Behind ya!" Joey yelled out in warning.

Before Atem could turn, Kuiiza decked the Dragon Knight across the face and sent him flying across with a kick to the face. Atem crashed against a light post and fell down holding the back of his helmet.

With his eyes fixating on Joey, Kuiiza walked over towards the fallen teen and picked him up by the neck. Serenity tried to run over to her brother but was immediately stopped by Morpheous.

"Joey!! No, let go!" Serenity screamed, struggling to break free of Morpheous.

"Sorry but I feel our time here has expired, young lady," Morpheous stated, holding a grip on Serenity's right arm.

"You let them go, you monsters!" Tristan shouted at the Rajita generals.

"Only cowards would plot an ambush!" Duke exclaimed, pointing at Morpheous and Kuiiza.

Sighing deeply, Morpheous pulled Serenity towards him and draped his right arm over her. Joey opened his eyes and saw his sister in the general's clutches. He gasped and tried to break out of Kuiiza's grasp using every ounce of strength he could muster.

"Serenity! Let her go!" Joey yelled out, trying to break free.

Having heard enough from Joey, Kuiiza slammed his right fist directly into Joey's back. The blow managed to knock the teen out. Atem came to his senses and watched the generals holding the Wheelers in their clutches.

"Joey! Serenity!" Atem yelled out, slowly getting back to his feet. "Let them go!"

"Kuiiza, I'll be departing with the girl. I'll see you back at the ship," Morpheous stated, holding Serenity as his hostage.

With that, Morpheous teleported out of the site with Serenity as his captive.

"Right and it looks like our time has expired, too. So much for the Dragon Knight of Hermos. Alas, he was defeated by a Rajita general too easily," Kuiiza chuckled, throwing Joey's unconscious form over his right shoulder.

"Let him go!" Tea screamed at the general.

"Oh, you'll be seeing him again. Rest assured, my friends," the general replied. "But, I doubt he will **_EVER_** be the same again."

"What do you mean by that?" Duke questioned the alien.

"No, he will remain with us!" Atem declared, reaching down for his sword. "Joey, I'm coming..."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to depart from here, my friends," Kuiiza stated, feeling his body beginning to dissipate. "Until then, your friend will be coming with me. Farewell, monkey scum!"

In an instant, the general teleported out of the spot with Joey. Atem jumped out to take the general down but fell down on the ground. He grunted from his fall and winced from the pain inflicted on his body. Tea, Tristan and Duke raced over to their fallen friend.

"Yugi!" they cried out at once.

Atem struggled to sit up as his face twisted with a mix of sadness and anger. Forced to watch his two friends being captured, Atem slammed his fists on the ground and felt deep emotional pain in his heart. He was reminded of the time Joey was captured by Marik's men.

"No... **_JOEY!!_**" Atem yelled out with strain in his voice.

"Yugi, I can't believe this," Tea said with tears in her eyes. "And I couldn't do anything because I don't have any power."

"Damn those bastards!" Tristan cursed, punching a fist against the steel post. "Why can't I have some power to save my friends?!"

Duke lowered his head and trembled angrily. He hated himself for not being able to save his friend and being a powerless to make a difference in the outcome.

Tea reached over and hugged Atem with tears. The pharaoh tried his best to keep a straight face.

"I couldn't stop those aliens," Atem said. "Even with Joey's aid, we were still not strong enough to defeat him! And that other alien no doubt had strength equal to that one..."

"Yugi, they were too powerful. We're to blame. If only Duke, Tristan and I could have made a difference," Tea replied and sniffed a tear. "I wish we had powers like you. We hate not being able to save you, Joey or even Kaiba. You guys do all the fighting."

Lifting himself off the ground, Atem looked up to the skies and visualized images of the two Wheelers. He saw a grinning Joey with Serenity by his side. He also didn't want to find out what Kuiiza meant by Joey never being the same again.

"_Joey, rest assured, we will get you and Serenity back! We will be stronger than ever. Kaiba, if only you'd help us. We need you now more than ever," _Yugi spoke out through Atem's thoughts. _"This is a war we can't win without everyone lending a hand. This is **OUR** battle to save mankind!"_

Clenching his fists, Atem raced past his friends and looked out towards the city. He felt more determined than ever to rescue his friends and locating Seto Kaiba. Tea, Duke and Tristan watched their friend from the sidelines as they felt the need to actively help their friends in battle.

"If there was ever a time that we needed powers to help our friends, this would be that time," Tea stated, sighing sadly.

"I agree with you on that, Tea. I'm sick of being powerless to do anything," Tristan replied.

"If only there was a way we could help," Duke stated.

Atem looked down and made a vow to save his loved ones.

"Joey and Serenity... Rest assured, I will save you," Atem vowed under his breath. "And grandfather, please be safe. Kaiba, it's time to look into your heart and put aside your own pride. We need you and we need you now!"

* * *

**Domino City District/Kaiba Manor/8:00 AM**

Walking outside of the manor and into the front yard, Lyn sensed a great distress and sighed deeply. Seto walked out to approach Lyn and noticed that she appeared bothered. He wondered what had troubled her until he, too, sensed the loss of a mystical presence.

"Do you feel that, Seto? I do believe that came from one of your friends. He seems to be wielding the same Dragon Knight power you supposedly have," Lyn stated, glancing over at the CEO.

"Yugi and Wheeler are the other two Dragon Knights," Seto replied. "It had to be Wheeler just now. Yugi wouldn't have let himself get beaten so easily."

"What makes you so certain?"

"I know. Joey is not on the level Yugi and I are on. I'll bet he foolishly attacked those aliens without any second thought and now he paid for it."

"So, are you just going to stand there and let them take him, Seto?" Lyn asked Seto. "Remember what we talked about. This is everyone's battle. Now would be the time to take an active role in this war. Mokuba and I will be joining, Seto."

"I'm not going to risk my brother taking part in this!" Seto snapped.

"Sorry, Seto, but that's not your decision to make, it's his. You just saw him summoning his own Ka," Lyn said. "There are kids even younger than Mokuba out there taking part in this war, including my own brothers. Mokuba wants to help out, and you have no right to stop him. This is everybody's war, including his."

The CEO thought this over for a moment and clearly was beginning to see the picture. For nearly his entire life, he has been Mokuba's guardian and protected him. Lyn has shown that the boy can, in fact, protect himself and those important to him. He has seen maturity and growth in his little brother over the last few months.

"So, what's it going to be, Seto? Are you going to take part in this war?"

Begrudgingly nodding his head, Seto glared at the female and responded, "Yes, just to get these damn aliens off this planet."

"And will you let Mokuba take active role in this conflict? Will you at least allow him to make his own decision and be his own man?"

"Yes, I will," Seto replied, nodding his head. "Mokuba has grown and doesn't need me to make his decision."

"Thank you, Seto. That's exactly what I would like to hear," Lyn said. "Now, listen up. Once we wake up Mokuba, we'll be moving out into the city. Do you think you can find Yugi?"

"I'm able to sense the power from his Dragon Knight armor," he stated. "He and his friends are still in the city. I can't sense Wheeler, so he must have been taken somehow."

"And we're going to help them rescue their friend, right?"

Once again begrudgingly nodding his head, Seto responded with a bothered look.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good because I want to see if you are truly willing to save your friends. Even those you look down upon," Lyn smiled. "Right, Seto? I want you to convince me that you will."

"You don't have to worry about me, Lyn."

"Didn't say I was. So, are you ready? Let's go and wake up Mokuba. We'll be heading back to the city in half an hour."

"Right," Seto said, walking back into the manor.

Lyn looked out to the city once more and sensed the whereabouts of every Rajita presence. She figured the only way to get through the city was to take the stealth approach.

-

Upon entering Mokuba's room, Seto walked in and sat on the chair beside his brother's bed. He immediately shook Mokuba's shoulders and started to wake him up.

"Mokuba. Mokuba! C'mon, time to get up," Seto said, shaking his brother.

As he moved his eyes, Mokuba was waking up and looking up to see his brother's face. He rubbed his eyes and moaned.

"Seto...?"

"C'mon, we're about to go. Get some food and supplies together. We're heading back to the city."

"Right now...?" Mokuba asked, with a confused look.

* * *

**Shibuya District/Shibuya Station/8:10 AM**

Meeting together at Shibuya Station were the Tamers and their digimon partners. They stood behind what appeared to be the statue of a dog, which was called the Hachiko. It was a favorite meeting place for the Japanese people and the current meeting spot for the Tamers.

Takato checked his D-Ark for an overview map of Shibuya District. A projected overview of the city district was displayed for all to see. Rika, Henry and Himura gathered around to see it. The digimon stood on active guard to keep an eye for any outsiders.

"So, what do we have, goggle head?" Rika asked the group leader.

"Well, I'm picking up some reading from Takuya and his gang. They appear to be moving to the west side. Also, I'm getting some reading from some other people. Looks like Yugi and the others... Wait, there's one that just disappeared off the map!"

"What? But what could have happened?" Himura wondered, looking down at the hologram map.

"You don't suppose something could have happened to them?" Rika asked with worry.

"But we can't be for sure," Henry responded.

Suddenly, Takato stopped and heard Suzaku calling out to him telepathically.

"_Takato, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Joey has been captured by a general from the Rajita," _the phoenix spirit spoke out through the boy's thoughts. _"I'm sorry to put this on you, but you have to tell the others!"_

"Well, Takato? What do you think?" Guilmon asked his partner.

Lowering his head and looking distraught, Takato announced to his team about Joey's capture. The Tamers looked worried simply by judging the look on his face.

"Goggle head, what's wrong?" Rika inquired, feeling concerned.

"It's Joey..." Takato spoke up, looking at his friends. "Suzaku just sent me a message just now. Joey's been captured by one of those generals!"

"No, you can't mean that he's with them now?!" Inumon exclaimed.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was captured and Yugi's group is in trouble. I knew it wasn't such a good idea to split the team up!" Takato stated, gripping his D-Ark.

"We should get back and rejoin them then," advocated Renamon. "Plus, I'm starting to pick up some distress nearby."

"What is it, Renamon?" the redheaded tomboy asked her vulpine partner.

The digimon all faced Renamon's direction as each of them sensed a distress. Takato looked down at his D-Ark and was picking up four signals. Guilmon's eyes turned feral as he smelt the nearby scent. It was overwhelming with Rajita stench, yet the scent of a human could just barely be sensed underneath.

"Takato, I'm smelling some Rajitas and humans for some reason," the red-skinned reptile replied.

"Yep and boy does it stink!" Terriermon said, pinching his nose with tears in his eyes.

"What? That's weird," Takato replied with slight confusion. _"Rajita and human scent?"_

Suddenly, before the Tamers could do anything, a powerful gust of wind blew across the area they were gathered. The digimon were quick to push their partners away. Flying across along the wind were numerous blade-like boomerangs. The spinning blades struck a tree and violently cut it down into pieces.

"Whoa! Now that was close!" Terriermon cried out in panic.

The children glanced over to where the tree stood. It was cut down and shredded into pieces from the deadly gust of blades. Takato sighed a relief as he and his friends had managed to escape the deadly predicament.

"That could have been us! Thanks, you guys!" Takato said, nodding to the digimon and dusting his shorts off.

"So, where are creeps that tried to kill us?!" Himura demanded to know.

"Yeah, I'm going to strike them with lightning right about now!" Rika growled, her eyes glowing white.

"Why don't you try it then, hothead?!" a boy's voice called out.

The Tamers and the digimon stopped to follow the source of the voice. They looked up at a tree to find four figures looking on from above. Takato looked up and gasped as he recognized one of their faces. He pinpointed Mika with a large giant, metal fan behind her back. The other three kids he couldn't recognize.

"Hey, who are those four?" Henry asked, looking up.

"Don't you recognize one of them? It's that girl we beat at the Cosplay event to win the Beast cards!" the goggle boy responded.

"Yeah, I'll say but how did she gain abilities?" Himura wondered until he came into a realization. "Unless..."

"You would be right, Himura. Those four have Rajita energy coursing through them," Inumon studied the four children on the tree.

"But, how is that possible?" Rika asked.

"My only guess would be that they were captured and given these powers as instruments to destroy their fellow humans," Renamon answered, making a prediction.

"Now that's something I believe those monsters would do," Takato said as he looked back up.

Chuckling to herself, Mika closed her fan and smiled. She and her cohorts leaped off the tree branch to land on the ground gracefully. Standing beside Mika were Sara, Larry and Hayata. Much to Takato's surprise, the four Rajita-humans had duel disks attached on their left arms. Clipped on their backs was another set of duel disks.

"Heh, so we've managed to find you," Mika said, her eyes glowing green temporarily.

"So, that's where that nasty stench was coming from! These four!" Terriermon griped, holding his nose.

"No doubt she used that big fan of hers to cut that tree down to size," Himura pointed out.

"Mika! That is your name, right?" Takato asked the young teen.

"Wow, you're a fast one, aren't you, kid?" Mika cynically remarked.

"Ah, so these are the four kids you're talking about?" Larry observed the four and noticed Rika. "Yeah, I said I could call dibs on the girl."

"Ugh, so, you four let yourselves get turned into freaks," Rika remarked. _"Seiryuu, are you sensing the Rajita power these four have?"_

"_No doubt about it, Rika. Their bodies are coursing with intense Rajita power. As a matter of fact, they are being controlled by the stones of the Orichalcos," _Seiryuu spoke though Rika's thoughts.

"_You're kidding?! So, they are being controlled."_

"_Himura, we must be careful with these four. They are still human and we must set them free from the alien control," _Byakko spoke to Himura telepathically.

"_Got it!"_

"Feh, so that's Himura?" Hayata spoke out, glaring furiously at the boy. "He's not as tough as he appears to be!"

"Huh? Just what is that guy's problem?" Himura whispered to himself.

"_Henry, I noticed the duel disks on their backs. They no doubt were sent to duel you and take us away," _Genbu warned Henry through the boy's collective mind.

"_Duel us?! But we don't have time for this! Yugi and the others need us!" _Henry responded to his spirit beast.

Slamming one end of her giant fan down, Mika glanced at all four of the Tamers and sensed their spirit beasts' presence. A smile crossed her face as she spoke out for her cohorts.

"Listen up you four! We're here to propose a challenge!" Mika proposed. "I know you four carry those Beast cards and have already given you incredible new powers to fight off the Rajita forces. Well, since we have joined their cause, we promised to crush you and take your cards. No doubt General Kuiiza will be pleased once we hand him the cards."

"Look! You four are simply being used. Once you've outlived your usefulness, they will no doubt get rid of you!" shouted Himura.

"Heh, what makes you think that?" Hayata chuckled in amusement.

"This isn't a laughing matter! You four are making a big mistake!" Rika said.

"Who really cares? We're here to duel you and crush you to take your cards. Of course, after that, we'll kill whatever is left of you," Larry shrugged his shoulders, his eyes glowing green.

"So, we brought along extra duel disks for you four to use. I hope you brought your own cards because you'll need them. Otherwise if you don't wish to duel us, then we can simply tear into each other," Mika stated the obvious. "Of course, I much prefer the dueling approach. It's cleaner and we'll prove we're better duelists."

Takato sighed deeply and looked over to his friends for advice. They each nodded their heads and pointed to their card holsters.

"You want to duel us? Fine! We'll accept!" Takato answered the four Rajita-humans.

"Now that's a good boy," Mika chuckled, detaching the duel disk off her back. "Since, we're both leaders of our teams, why don't we duel, goggle boy?"

Rika glanced over at Mika menacingly and wanted to tear her a new one for stealing the 'goggle head' pet name. Only she can call Takato that. However, she glanced over at Larry.

"So, you wanted to duel a girl? Well, get ready to be surprised," Rika answered to Larry's challenge.

"I'll take the guy who appears to have some grudge against me," Himura said, his eyes fixated on Hayata. _"What is his problem anyway?"_

"Guess the young girl will be dueling me, then?" Henry said, facing Sara.

"Now, don't you go easy on her, Henry," Terriermon whispered into his partner's ear.

"No, this isn't the time to be going easy on anyone. I know what I must do."

"Oh by the way, your Beast cards will be on the line. If we beat any one of you, and we will, then your cards will be ours and so will your souls!" Mika stated the stipulations. "Now, take your duel disks!"

With that, the four Chimeras tossed the duel disks over to the Tamers. They caught the devices and attached them to their left arms.

"Now, I say we make things more interesting. We'll make this exciting by spreading across the city. One of us and one of you can duel here. The rest of us can spread out. Takato, you're with me."

"Why not duel me here?!" the goggle boy retorted.

"Why should I? I want to draw this out as much as I can."

As soon as the four Tamers turned on the duel disks, they pulled out their decks and looked down at their four Beast cards. Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu all knew that this would a test to prove whether the Tamers were truly worthy of wielding the four Saint Beasts.

"_Suzaku, are you all right with this?" _Takato spoke to his beast.

"_Not really, but it's time to prove you can indeed duel with me as your ultimate monster."_

"_All right then, Suzaku. I promise I won't let you down. We promise not to let you four Beasts down! We'll make you proud!"_

"So, why don't we get started? Sara, I think you and brain boy can stay here," Mika said, pointing to Henry.

"Just leave him with me," Sara responded with a nod and stepped forward.

Mika smiled and confirmed, "The rest of you spread out! And I hope you're fast enough to keep pace with us."

"Just shut up and lead the way," Rika remarked with annoyance. "Man, this girl is getting on my nerves."

"I'll knock her off her high horse, Rika. Count on it," the goggle boy reassured the tomboy. "Guilmon, let's go!"

"Right behind you, Takato!"

Just as Inumon stood beside Himura, he suddenly felt another presence and looked across the street to find a cloaked figure glancing towards him. He wondered who the identity behind the shady figure really was.

"Himura, we have more company," Inumon warned his partner.

"Where? They have partners attempting to ambush us?" the boy asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to check this one out. I'm sorry if I have to leave you to duel that kid alone."

"I'll be fine. I have Byakko to guide me. You be careful, you hear?"

"Hey, I can take care of myself just fine, Himura. I'll be back. Make sure you beat that punk kid," Inumon said, racing out in pursuit of the figure.

Rika glanced over and noticed Inumon leaving. She also noticed Renamon bothered by this.

"Renamon, you go with him and give him help if he needs any."

"I'm right on it. Good luck, Rika," Renamon replied, phasing out of the area.

"Ah, did your little partners have to take care of some business?" Mika asked rather dryly.

"That's none of your business. Now, if you want to duel us, just lead us to whatever locations you can find!" Himura responded.

"Great, well then, just follow us," Hayata spoke out as he jumped across and dashed across the street.

"Get back here!" Himura exclaimed, chasing the boy.

As Himura and Hayata were out of the Hachiko area, Larry raced down the street with Rika following him. Mika winked over at Takato and leaped across seven meters with her newfound agility. The goggle boy chased the Chimera girl with Guilmon following by his side.

All that remained in the tiny area were Henry, Terriermon and Sara. The duelists faced each other off and shuffled through their decks. Terriermon sat down and watched from the sidelines as an observer to the event.

"Kick her butt, Henry!" Terriermon cheered the boy on.

"So, are we ready to begin, Henry?" Sara asked, smiling and holding her duel disk in front of her.

"_I better be careful, Genbu. There's no telling what kind of deck she has. Wish me luck."_

"_**DUEL!!"**_

**Life Points**

**Henry Wong: 4000 **

**Sara Shinobu: 4000**

Henry and Sara each pulled out their first five cards in hand. They scanned their hand and Henry was the first to draw and declare his turn.

"Let's get this over with. I'll start off by laying one card face down," the boy stated, putting his first card down. "And I'll place this card face down, too. That ends my turn."

"That's it? How disappointing, but I'm not complaining," Sara sighed, pulling out her first card. "Ooo, yeah! This is just my lucky day!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I have drawn the card that will help me win this duel! I give you..."

Sara twirled her card around to reveal a six point star outlined with green light. Stunned by the shape of the unicursal hexagram inside the inner layer and an outer layer where the word "Orichalcos" is inscribed in Enochian, an occult language, Henry recalled seeing the same crest on the Rajita's body armor.

"That shape! That's..."

"Behold... I summon forth the **_Seal of the Orichalcos_**!!" Sara declared, inserting the card in the field spell slot of her duel disk.

The ground under them trembled as a green circle appeared from above. Then, the circle shot down a ray of light around the two kids. The symbol of the Orichalcos materialized under their feet with an envelope barrier encasing them inside. Terriermon was freaked out by the event and jumped out to his partner.

"Henry! Hang on, buddy! I'm not going to let that thing eat ya!" Terriermon exclaimed.

Before he could reach out to grab Henry, the digimon bumped his head against the barrier and fell back. Henry gasped as he tried to walk through the newly erected barrier. The seal prevented from escaping. Henry turned back to face Sara and knew that he was on his own. There would be no outside interference.

"That should keep your little buddy from interfering. It's between you and me, Henry," Sara declared, smiling.

Suddenly, the girl's forehead was emitting a bright green light and revealed the same Orichalcos symbol. Her eyes flashed a faint red light.

"_Be careful, Henry. She has now been powered by Seal of the Orichalcos and will be dangerous to contend with."_

"_Thanks for the warning. This is some power!"_

"_The power of the Orichalcos was strong enough to overwhelm even the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. The Rajita no doubt have developed a powerful weapon."_

"_And I intend to set this girl free. There's no doubt she is being used by the Rajita to deal with us four."_

"_If you think you can, you will have to win the duel. But, I warn you. Whoever loses this duel will lose their soul."_

"_I'll make sure it doesn't come down to that. Count on it!"_

As the seal imprisoned both duelists, Terriermon was forced to watch outside on the sidelines. Sara chuckled as her eyes once again flashed a crimson glow.

"Feeling scared, Henry? You should be. This card can't be destroyed by any means. When I summon my monsters, they immediately receive 500 points added to their Attack power."

"Say what?!" Henry gasped out in shock.

"In addition, I can have more than five monsters out on the field along with more than five spell or trap cards. All at once!"

"That's against the rules!"

"Not as long as I have the Seal of Orichalcos on play! The rules can change in anyway I want it now! Allow me to demonstrate its power. Since my turn isn't over, I'll summon my first monster! **_Dark Zebra_** in Attack mode!"

Putting her card face up in vertical position, Sara's first monster was revealed to the playing field. A Zebra with a unicorn's horn protruding out of its head stood beside Sara. Its eyes were demonic red. However, with the effects of the Orichalcos, the symbol flashed on its forehead and its eyes turned red.

_**Dark Zebra**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2300 (1800 + 500) DEF/400**_

"2300?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Haven't you been paying attention? Since it had 1800 and 500 more was added to its power, it received 2300 total Attack points. Now, to give my Dark Zebra more power! I'll bring forth the **_Beast Fangs_**!"

The girl pulled out a spell card from her hand. Summoned to the field was a pair of indentures lined with sharp teeth, including long canines. It quickly attached itself into the Dark Zebra's mouth and increased its power.

"By equipping this item to my Zebra, its Attack and Defense points are increased by 300! So, that'll make my Dark Zebra stronger than it has ever been."

_**Dark Zebra**_

_**ATK/2600 (2300 + 300) DEF/700 (400 + 300)**_

"Now, I'll send my Dark Zebra to attack a face down card of yours! It'll attack the one on the right! Go and wipe it out, Dark Zebra!"

The Dark Zebra's horn streaked with electrical surges and shot a lightning bolt across to destroy Henry's face down card.

Suddenly appearing on Henry's side was a man with flowing, spiked hair wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, orange pants, brown boots and holding up a large three-pointed shield. The surface of the shield was purple with pink markings on the surface.

_**Big Shield Gardna**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/100 DEF/2600**_

The lightning attack from the Dark Zebra's born fizzled against the Big Shield Gardna's shield. They stood off against each other in a stalemate.

"Ugh! Now that was cheap!" Sara whined.

"Not exactly. Since my monster's defense and your monster's attack powers were equal it's a stalemate and both remain on the field. Though, when Big Shield Gardna is attacked, it is switched to Attack mode before the end of the turn."

The Gardna quickly switched out from a defensive stance and positioned itself in Attack mode.

"I'm afraid that will end your turn, Sara. Sorry you couldn't take off some of my Life Points."

"Believe me I will and you will lose your Beast Card! In addition, your souls will feed the Rajita God, Leviathan!"

"That'll never happen, Sara. Even if I defeat you, I will make sure your soul is not sacrificed."

"Whatever, let's just continue this duel. It's your move, brain boy," Sara insulted Henry.

Drawing a card to his hand, Henry placed his new card down on the field face down.

"I'll put this card face down and switch my Big Shield Gardna back to Defense mode. That'll end my turn."

Henry's monster kneeled down with its shield in front of him. Sara pulled a card out of her deck and added it to her hand.

"Shoot, not what I needed! Since my Dark Zebra is the only monster in my control right now, I have to switch it to Defense mode due to its effects. I can't change it back during this turn. So..."

The female duelist switched out her Dark Zebra to Defense mode. It kneeled down with its head lowered. Sara placed down another card. A large green jar with a pair of yellow eyes and large pink lips appeared on the field.

"Now I activate my **_Pot of Greed_**! Of course, you know that this will allow me to draw two more cards from my deck and add them directly to my hand," Sara explained, adding two new cards in her hand.

"You just activated my trap, **_Secret Barrel_**!"

A floating stand with multi-colored barrel cannons appeared beside Henry. Sara was caught by surprise once Henry had sprung the trap.

"Whoa! I wasn't counting on that!"

"Surprised? With this, I'll can inflict 200 points of damage to your Life Points for each card in your hand and on your field!"

"What?! Oh no!" Sara screamed out, looking down at her hand and her summoned cards. "1600 points of direct damage?!"

"Fire away Secret Barrel!"

The summoned trap weapon fired out blasts. Sara tried to jump back but one blast exploded away from her feet. She was knocked away by the explosion and fell back. She looked directly towards Henry and growled in frustration.

_**Sara**_

_**Life Points: 2400 (4000-1800)**_

"What?! How could I lose Life Points already?!" Sara screamed angrily. "I'll get you for this, brain boy!"

"Wa! Ha! Ha! Way to go, Henry! Teach that little brat a lesson!" Terriermon cheered his partner outside the seal. "I wish I could cheer you in there but this green dome is keeping me out."

"I'll be okay, Terriermon," Henry assured his digimon friend.

"Hey! My turn isn't over yet!" Sara cried out, getting Henry's attention back on the duel.

"Go ahead, Sara," the boy nodded.

"Good, now that I have your attention. I'll be carrying on this duel. I'll put down his spell card, **_Poison Fangs_**!"

Another pair of indentures appeared beside Sara. This pair was lined with longer and sharper fangs. The tips of the fangs were dripping with acidic venom.

"**_WHOA!_** This brat has some sick-looking traps and spells! I wouldn't want to wake up to looking at that in the morning!" Terriermon freaked out.

"Poison Fangs is a continuous spell. Each time any Beast-type monster damages your Life points, then an additional 500 points of damage will eat away at your Life Points! Since my whole deck is a beast-type deck, you will find out soon enough how damaging the effects will be. Now, I'll place a monster in defense mode and these two cards face down. That ends my turn."

Putting her three face down cards on the field, only one of them was in a horizontal position. Henry watched the face down cards carefully.

"_I've got to be careful. That one monster might have an effect. The other two are probably traps," _Henry thought, examining his own hand.

"C'mon, brain boy! Quit thinking so much and play down a card!"

"If you have a little more patience, then I'll comply," Henry retorted, adding a new card into his hand.

"Oh ho! Look at this! I think I'll activate one of my traps!" Sara proclaimed, flipping over one of her face down cards. "**_Ojama Trio_**!"

The female duelist summoned forth a trio of odd-looking monsters on the Henry's side field. These were called **_Ojama Tokens_**. One was a tiny yellow creature with antennae-like eyes and a pair of large orange lips. Another was black with tiny yellow eyes and a large nose. The third was green with one yellow eye at the center, a large mouth and a long purple tongue oozing with saliva. The trio was in Defense mode.

The three little monsters bewildered Henry. Even Terriermon had a perplexed but a disgusted look glaring at the Ojamas.

_**Ojama Tokens (x3)**_

_**Attribute/Beast-Type/Light**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/0 DEF/1000**_

"By activating my Ojama Trio card, I special summoned the three Ojama Tokens on your side of the field!" Sara explained. "They cannot be used for **_ANY_** tribute summon. Want to know something else? You're SO going to love this!"

"What is this...?!" Henry wondered. "Why are these things on my side?"

"Boy, she's really getting on my nerves," Terriermon muttered.

"If an Ojama Token is destroyed, 300 points are taken off your own Life Points!" she announced, giggling.

"Well, just my luck," Henry scoffed, looking at the three little monsters. "Well, I can't rid of them. So, I put down all three Ojama Tokens on my side."

The trio snickered amongst themselves and danced around Henry. Sara giggled at their antics and returned back to playing seriously. Her turn was not over. Sara flipped over another card on her side.

"Great, not another one!" Terriermon griped.

"Now, I'll flip over to reveal my **_Token Feastevil_**! When this card is activated, every token, including the Ojama Tokens, is destroyed and 300 points are deducted from your Life Points for each destroyed token, in addition to the 300 points of damage from the Ojama tokens themselves. Add it all up and you can say goodbye to 1800 of your precious Life Points!"

The three Ojama Tokens giggled mischievously before exploding one by one around Henry. He howled out from the explosions and was pushed back from the explosive force. Henry grunted as he crumpled on the ground and pulled himself up.

"Henry! Get up!" Terriermon cried out.

"Thanks for... the encouragement, Terriermon," Henry said, wincing from his fall and bleeding from the scrape on his left elbow.

_**Henry**_

**_Life Points: 2200 (4000-1800)_**

"Not looking so hot now, brain boy," Sara giggled, looking down at Henry. "Ready to give it up?"

"I'm not... through yet!" Henry declared. "Besides, my turn isn't finished. I summon a monster to the field. My **Moai Interceptor Cannons** in Attack mode!"

Summoned on Henry's field were four human-faced Moai statues.

_**Moai Interceptor Cannons**_

_**ATK/1100 DEF/700**_

"Now, it's about time I get rid of that Dark Zebra! Moai Interceptor Cannons direct your attack on her monster!"

The statues opened their mouths and released bursts of energy at once. Once the attacks slammed against the Dark Zebra, the beast hollered out and exploded into data fragments. Sara's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched her monster fade away. In addition, she lost her Beast Fangs. The girl nearly was blown back and lost her balance from the explosive blasts.

"You were lucky that monster was in Defense mode or you'd be on the losing end!"

"Feh, you don't need to tell me otherwise!" Sara retorted, glaring at Henry. "Mr. Know it all!"

"Oh, this monster's effect allows me to switch it into Face Down Defense Mode once a turn," Henry switched his monster's position. "That'll end my turn, Sara."

"About time. Now I can carry on with my turn and wipe you out," she said, adding a new card to her hand. "I now summon the **_Berserk Gorilla_**!"

The female duelist summoned forth a large, orange-furred gorilla with a slightly muscular chest. Its eyes were glowing blood red.

_**Berserk Gorilla**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**_

"As you should know, any monster I summon to the field is given a 500 point boost! Don't you just love it? More power!" Sara laughed.

The gorilla pounded its chest angrily as the Orichalcos symbol flashed on its forehead.

_**Berserk Gorilla**_

_**ATK/2500 (2000 + 500)**_

"But that's not all! I'll flip summon my face down **_Bubonic Vermin_**!"

A cat-sized cream rat appeared on the field beside the gigantic gorilla. Its eyes were black and orb-like.

_**Bubonic Vermin**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/900 DEF/600**_

With the effects of the Seal of Orichalcos in play, the Bubonic Vermin's forehead was flashing the alien symbol and given an immediate power boost.

_**Bubonic Vermin**_

_**ATK/1400 (900 + 500)**_

"Isn't he just cute and he, too, received a 500 point boost to his power," Sara stated. "Oh and the Bubonic Vermin has an effect. Each time I flip summon one of these little guys I can special summon another Bubonic Vermin from my deck and put it on my field face down! Then, I shuffle my entire deck."

Sara set a face down card in Defense mode, which was her second Bubonic Vermin. Then, she shuffled her deck.

"I have to say she can be pretty good when she's not whining," Terriermon remarked, observing the duel.

"Good, so I really don't need to explain," Sara said, smiling and activating another card from her hand. "Now I activate the quick-play spell card, **_The Big March of Animals_**!"

"I don't like the sounds of that," Henry said, staring at the Orichalcos warrior.

Appearing on Sara's side field was a card with a large gathering of animals. The Berserk Gorilla and Bubonic Vermin felt new energy entering their bodies.

"As you can see, all of my beast monsters are given a 200-point boost to their attack power for each beast monster face up on the field! So, that means my gorilla and cute little rodent are given 400 extra attack points each!"

"Is power all you ever care about?" Henry sighed, keeping his eyes on the female.

"Of course! I'm tired of being looked down by others! So, I'm going to show you not to underestimate me!" Sara exclaimed. "My monsters will make an example out of you."

_**Berserk Gorilla**_

_**ATK/2900 (2500 + 200x2)**_

_**Bubonic Vermin**_

_**ATK/1800 (1400 + 200x2)**_

"Yes! Yes! I will become the strongest duelist of the four! Mika, Hayata and Larry will soon be below me!" Sara declared. "I'll bet you're scared now, brain boy!"

"I would appreciate it if you stop calling me that, Sara. I know you only want attention. I'll bet you've never been shown love."

"Feh, what do you know? Let's just get back to the duel. Berserk Gorilla, attack Henry's Big Shield Gardna!"

The Orichalcos-powered beast charged towards Henry's side of the field and punched through Big Shield Gardna's massive shield. The warrior howled out and shattered into data fragments.

Henry shielded himself from the data fragments that once composed of his Big Shield Gardna.

"Next, I'll have my Bubonic Vermin attack your face down monster! Go get him, my little friend!"

Bubonic Vermin dashed across and jumped on top of the face down hologram.

"Nice try but you just attacked the wrong card!" Henry declared.

The monster revealed from out of the card was a tiger with its entire body composed out of a spiritual blue energy. This was Henry's **_Soul Tiger_**.

_**Soul Tiger**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/0 DEF/2100**_

Suddenly, the rodent screeched and exploded in the process. Sara was stunned by the turn of events with her eyes widening. A smirk formed on Henry's nonchalant face. Terriermon cheered on from outside the Orichalcos field.

"Yes! Way to outsmart her, Henry! Now that was a big rookie move if I've ever seen one!"

"No! How could I let that happen to me?!" Sara shrieked, clenching her right hand. "A mistake like that is inexcusable!"

_**Sara**_

_**Life Points: 2100 (2400-300)**_

"That was your own fault."

"Oh shut up! Don't you tell me on how I should duel, brain boy!" Sara snapped at Henry. "Don't you underestimate me!"

"I never said I was but a mistake like that will cost you the duel. Understand?"

"No and I said I wouldn't listen to you! We're enemies! Don't you forget that!"

"As you wish, but I don't want either of us to lose our souls."

"You don't have to worry about me. That's the end of my turn," Sara announced.

"Fine, my move and I'll tribute my Soul Tiger to summon this, my **_Giant Axe Mummy_**,in Attack mode."

Appearing from out of the hologram card Henry placed was an obese mummy covered in bandages. The only parts revealed were his decayed, skeleton face and his chest. In his right hand was an axe.

_**Giant Axe Mummy**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/1700 DEF/2000**_

"Now, Giant Axe Mummy wipe the floor with her Bubonic Vermin!"

The decaying mummy slowly stalked across and swung his axe down to cleave the rodent in half. Sara growled as she watched another one of her monsters destroyed.

_**Sara**_

_**Life Points: 1800 (2100-300)**_

"Not my cute little rodent!" Sara cried out, clenching her teeth. "Curse you, brain boy!"

"Why are you getting mad at me? You're the only not looking great," Henry said. "You play like a rookie and you want to take my beast card?"

"I will carry out my part in the mission! I will not let Lord Kuiiza down!"

"Kuiiza? So, it was one of Ghidorah's men who brainwashed you somehow."

"Duh! And I'm not the scared little kid I once was! I'm stronger than I've ever been!"

"Yet you can't play a good duel," sighed Henry.

"Shut up and get your turn over with!"

"Fine. Well, I was going to say my Giant Axe Mummy has an effect," Henry said. "I can flip it face down and switch it into Defense mode once each turn."

Watching Henry flipping his card over and switching in defense, Sara frowned and growled to herself. She hated being one-upped by the male duelist and wanted to prove she was the better duelist.

"That'll end my turn," Henry declared.

Adding a card to her hand, Sara studied her hand placed down a card face-up. A flying squirrel, with brown fur and the size of a cat, appeared by Sara's side. It was the **_Nimble Momonga_**.

"Another rodent?" Terriermon murmured. "Is her deck loaded with these critters?!"

_**Nimble Momonga**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1000 DEF/100**_

"That's right and they're one of my favorite beast-type cards," Sara stated, glaring at Terriermon. "Since my Seal of Orichalcos is at play, my little friend gets a power boost of an additional 500 points!"

_**Nimble Momonga**_

_**ATK/1500 (1000 + 500)**_

"And now my Nimble Momonga! Attack his face down Giant Axe Mummy!" Sara ordered her rodent monster.

As the flying squirrel flew out to attack Henry's face down card, the male duelist sighed and flipped over his card to reveal his Giant Axe Mummy.

"I'll flip this over again," Henry said with a serious look. "Why are you even bothering? You're just going to lose more Life Points! You forget another effect of my Giant Axe Mummy. If a monster that attacks Giant Axe Mummy while it's face down, and its attack power is less than my mummy's defense power, the attacking monster is destroyed."

The Nimble Momonga landed on the defense monster and shattered into data. Sara looked away from the loss of another monster and showed more frustration in her dueling.

_**Sara**_

_**Life Points: 1300 (1800-500)**_

Suddenly, as Henry finished explaining, a sly grin crossed Sara's face. Henry wondered what the girl was up to and studied her.

"_What is she smiling for?"_

"To tell you the truth, I knew all about your mummy's effect. That's why I attacked it!" Sara declared, putting her monster in her graveyard. "I may have lost 500 Life Points, but when Nimble Momonga is destroyed as a result of battle, I get 1000 more! In addition, I can special summon up to two Nimble Momonga cards from my deck on my side of the field. I then place them not just in Defense mode but face down. See? I told you not to underestimate, brain boy!"

_**Sara**_

_**Life Points: 2300 (1300 + 1000)**_

"Great, I should have seen this coming when you played that card!" Henry said. "No matter. I will still find a way to win!"

"Whatever, I'm not going down that easily," she said, placing her two cards face down and in Defense mode. "Now, my Berserk Gorilla, attack his face down Moai Interceptor Cannons! This time for sure I won't make the same mistake!"

The gorilla charged across and slammed both fists down to shatter the face down card. The Moai Interceptor Cannons were revealed and destroyed. Henry removed his card from the field and placed it into his graveyard.

"Well, luck is already on my side again. Next time, I'll crush you for sure! That'll be it for my turn," Sara chuckled. "Let's keep this up! It won't be long before I take your Beast card of Genbu, and your soul!"

"Don't count on it," Henry responded, adding a card to his hand. "First, I'll tribute my Big Axe Mummy to summon a monster face down."

Putting a card face down and moving it in a horizontal angle, Henry smiled looking at Sara.

"Next I activate my spell card, **_The Dark Door_**! It's a continuous spell that only allows us to attack with one monster during each battle phase. Next, I'll place another card face down and that'll end my turn!"

"Just one monster, eh? Well, I know which one I'm going to attack with. Berserk Gorilla! Attack the face down card he just put down!"

Once again, the gorilla obeyed Sara's command and charged Henry's field.

"Not so fast Sara, I activate my face down card!"

The reversed card flipped and revealed a dark blue book with a yellow crescent moon on the cover. It opened to reveal ancient text and released a light to repel the gorilla back.

"What?! A spell card!" Sara exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's the quick-play spell card known as the **_Book of Moon_**. Now you have to flip your face up Berserk Gorilla into face down defense mode! That'll hold off your crazy ape."

"Feh, you know how to ruin a girl's fun," Sara scoffed, switching her ape in Defense mode and flipping it face down. "I'll bet you've never had a girlfriend!"

"What does that have anything to do with our duel?" Henry asked, raising his left brow.

"Oh nothing but that's the end of my turn," Sara stated.

"I have a question for you, Sara," Henry spoke up for Sara to hear him.

"Hurry it up because I want to get this duel done and take that beast card of yours. I am on a rather small schedule and it won't be long until my friends beat your buddies."

"Why did you allow yourself to become brainwashed? You joined the Rajita side but for what reason?"

Hearing these questions was enough for Sara to smile and reply to the Tamer.

"It's simple really. My ambition is to achieve power. I wish to become more powerful than my teammates," she answered, smiling. "You see I've always seen myself as weak. That was before Lord Kuiiza granted me this power."

"You made a mistake to align yourself with monsters like them. Have you ever thought what will happen after you complete your mission? In the event you do manage to take my soul and my beast card? You never stopped to think the consequences."

"Why should I? I will be given a spot in Kuiiza's army. He and Lord Ghidorah will reward my team for our accomplishments. With the Beast cards in his hands, Lord Ghidorah will make sure no one has access to their sacred power. You will be dead and I will already have become stronger."

"By selling your soul to the devil."

"You shut up! Don't ever insult my lords!"

"Your so-called 'lords' will no longer have any use for you," Henry sighed, gazing at Sara. "Please, turn away now before it's too late. You can fight the Rajita power that is controlling you! Genbu and I can help you."

Looking away from Henry, Sara reminisced her pre-Rajita mutant life.

"You'll never understand my pain. No... You don't understand me at all!" Sara cried out, her eyes glowing. "I won't go back to being that weak and whimpering little brat again! I'm a Rajita warrior serving under Lord Kuiiza!"

"You're strong even without the power."

"What do you know? You don't know how hard my life has been. It was a blessing for Lord Kuiiza to grant me the ability to fight my own battles! I don't even need to rely on Hayata!"

"Hayata? I take it he's that boy who seems to have a problem with my friend, Himura."

Sara looked away from Henry and sighed. She recalled Hayata talking to her earlier before arriving to confront the Tamers.

"_I won't forget the talk Hayata had with me. He told me that I would be on my own and it was important that I don't fail. We must succeed for Lord Kuiiza. Hayata, Mika, Larry, I will become stronger than you three! Nobody will ever hold me back!"_

Terriermon watched the exchange between the two and rubbed his chin. The duel was at a stand off and neither one are willing to lose.

"Wow, now this is getting good," Terriermon said, watching the two. "That girl's no quitter. But, I'm not going to give up on ya, Henry. You can win this and we'll be with the other guys."

Henry faced the female duelist and anticipated her next move. _"Sorry, but I'm not going to lose either. I have friends and they need me to come out of this alive."

* * *

_

**Elsewhere in Shibuya/8:13 AM**

Inumon was in hot pursuit of a suspicious character, chasing the mysterious figure across the alleyways.

"_Whoever it is, they're fast enough to leave me in the dust. Who could it be? Well, I'll find out and get to the bottom of this!"_

With Inumon chasing the mysterious individual, the familiar presence of D'Arcmon watched from on top of a building roof. Her eyes watched the mysterious figure and Inumon racing across.

"So, you found him. Now, we'll see how this will play out," the Amazon whispered to herself and jumped across onto several roofs.

Meanwhile, Renamon watched the Amazon from a hidden location and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"_What's D'Arcmon doing here? I thought she would be with the other Tamers in the Digital World. I have to get to the bottom of this. Inumon, don't do anything stupid."_

With that, the yellow-haired vulpine teleported from her spot and followed in pursuit of the Amazon digimon.

* * *

**East Shibuya/Outside Inuki Residence/8:20 AM**

Back outside the Inuki home, the Spirit Detective group and the Sailor Senshi stood by waiting, while Sailor Mercury checked the location of the arriving ships. They supposedly were distancing themselves across from the city itself and towards the outskirts of Tokyo.

"So, you're positive those ships are moving away from Tokyo?" Mizuno asked the genius Senshi.

"That's right. I don't know why, but at least they aren't going to touchdown here anytime soon. So, that should give us enough time to get to Ghidorah's mother ship," she clarified, pushing buttons on her PDA computer. "Ok, I've pinpointed the coordinates of the mother ship. Gather around everyone."

As she said that, the teams gathered around her and looked down at the coordinates.

"So, we'll still be splitting into two teams?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes, Venus, that's the plan," Mercury answered. "Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, the Starlights, the children, and myself will remain here. Arbormon left to find his fellow Legendary Warriors and should rejoin us once he does. Since this area seems to be clear of Rajita activity, we should be just fine. The rest of you will enter the Domino City district and try to infiltrate their compound. Be careful though, that area is already teeming with Rajita soldiers. No doubt Ghidorah will find out about your arrival, girls."

"Looks like we won't be going with them after all," Aoshi noted, sighing.

"We don't know for sure. There's a chance we might," Cammy answered. "At least, I hope..."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to miss out on the action!" Yui stated.

"You said it!" Sam agreed with Yui. "Mercury, I hope we can at least get involved sooner or later."

"We'll see. I don't think we'll be staying in this area for long. Now, does everyone know their part in the plan?"

"We do, Mercury. Thanks again for stopping us before we moved out," Sailor Mars acknowledged her fellow Senshi. "Besides, we can't go anywhere without a proper plan."

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" Kuwabara proclaimed, throwing a clenched fist up.

"Hmm, and when are you ever ready to get serious?" Hiei remarked cynically.

The teen glanced over at the fire apparition and looked like he wanted to smash the smart-ass demon in the head.

"Save that anger for the battle, Kuwabara," Kurama suggested.

"Yeah, clearly that Dimension Sword will come in handy," Sailor Venus pointed out.

"So, are we ready everyone?" Sailor Saturn asked the group.

"Apparently we are." _All right, Sedna, time to show your stuff!_ Sailor Sedna pepped herself up.

"Shall we, Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Pluto asked the Inner. "We'll be moving east."

"Good luck, guys!" Yui called out to the other Senshi and the Detectives.

"We'll probably be joining you sooner or later," Max said.

"Let's go everyone," Tuxedo Kamen said to the children. "Starlights?"

The trio nodded their heads in reply as they joined Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, Dark Gabumon and the children. They were led down by Pluto while the others set off towards the direction leading to the Domino City district.

"_Arbormon, you be careful. I'd like you to come back safely," _Mercury thought, thinking about Vega/Arbormon.

Watching from outside the front porch of the Inuki residence was Botan with Luna and Artemis behind her.

"Good luck, you guys. Come back safe," Botan blessed the warriors.

"They'll be just fine, Botan. It's up to us to watch over Yusuke and Kuwabara's loved ones," Luna said, looking up at the Ferry girl.

"Be careful, Minako," Artemis whispered under his breath and walked back inside the residence.

Remembering the coordinates in her head, Sailor Mars nodded and faced everyone else.

"All right, I have the coordinates jotted down in my head. Just follow my lead," the Miko stated.

"We'll be following," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Lead the way, kid," Sailor Uranus winked to the raven-haired Valkyrie.

Nodding to her comrades, Mars jumped up into mid-air and spread her wings out. The other Senshi, except Sailor Jupiter, spread out their wings and joined her in a flock. The Spirit Detectives, Brimstone and Mizuno joined Sailor Jupiter by traveling on foot. The first to make their move were the air-borne Valkyrie Senshi. The others followed them by moving across by foot with Jupiter leading them and slowing her pace.

"Make sure to keep up with me, guys! Heck, I'm already going my slowest!" Sailor Jupiter called out from the distance.

"Still think I'm not fast enough to catch up, woman?" Hiei said, standing away from Jupiter with his back turned.

"Well, at least you're quicker on your feet than those slow pokes over there," the brunette snickered.

"**_HEY!_** We heard that!" Yusuke yelled out, keeping pace with the Valkyrie.

"It's not like we have super speed ourselves!" Kuwabara scoffed.

"Hey, at least Kurama and the others aren't complaining," Jupiter pointed out. "Come on! Try keeping up at a faster pace!"

"Come on, guys!" Mizuno said, running across past the boys.

"Man, this is when we wish we had super speed. We could use it," Yusuke griped. "Still, I'm not getting left out."

As the group caught up with Jupiter and Hiei, they continued their race across the city to the Domino district. The other Valkyries flew across the city and scanned their surroundings for any incoming Rajita.

"Wow, those big ships we saw a while ago are gone. Looks like Mercury was right," Sailor Venus said, looking around her surroundings.

"Yeah, but how long until they come back here? No doubt they'll bring reinforcements," Sailor Neptune replied, facing Venus.

"That's right but I think we've proven we can take out armies of the Rajita with our new powers," Sailor Saturn spoke, glancing over to Sedna. "Right?"

"Yeah, that's right. We're a lot stronger than we were before! Sure, we can take whatever they can stack up against us!" Sailor Sedna responded with self-assuredness.

Narrowing her eyes to get a better view of Kaiba Corp, Sailor Mars saw the gigantic mother ship looming over the famous gaming corporation. Her blood boiled as she at last could get her hands on Kaiser Ghidorah. The other Senshi noticed her body slightly flaring up with a flame shield.

"Mars, calm down, we'll get there and wreck their party," Sailor Uranus tried calming the girl's anger.

"I know but I'm just looking forward to finally getting my hands on that bastard," Mars responded, with her eyes flaring red. _"We're on our way, Usagi!"_

Both sets of teams flew and raced across the city in hopes of arriving at their designated stop. They would have to make perfect timing or they'll end up to risk confronting a massive Rajita army of elites.

* * *

**Digital World/Wormhole Site Between Digital & Virtual Worlds/8:25 AM**

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, the standoff between the Digital World's digimon inhabitants and the Duel Monsters of the Virtual World was still taking place. Both sides were becoming restless and impatient.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ninjadramon said, watching the uneasy Duel Monsters.

"Yes, that I can agree with. We need to be extra careful on how to approach these newcomers," Herodramon nodded his head in agreement.

"Still, to make matters worse, the Sovereigns have supposedly been overthrown? What are we doing here for?!" Ninjadramon exclaimed. "Lord Imperialdramon, we need to get back to the Sovereigns if what Sorcermon said was true."

"Yes and that has to be our first priority," Seraphimon replied. "On the other hand..."

"We'll be dealing with these newcomers and there's no telling what it might lead to. I fear an all-out conflict is inevitable," Cherubimon addressed his main concern.

"We have to make a decision. Some of us stay here and others can go check the situation with the Sovereigns," Ophanimon added, looking at the massive Duel Monster gathering.

As the main digimon debated over the situation, Imperialdramon faced the legions of Duel Monsters standing off from the other side. He was stuck in a difficult situation. Once hearing about the Sovereigns from Sorcermon, he was desperate to find out what happened. However, now with the arrival of these foreigners, he was stuck.

"So, what shall we do, Imperialdramon?" Seraphimon asked the dragon.

Suddenly, Imperialdramon noticed a commotion within the Duel Monster crowd. He saw a massive green moth emerging from out of the Duel Monster crowd. The moth appeared to be as large as a small jet fighter and a pair of wings longer than its entire body.

"Ultimate Great Moth? What is the meaning of this?" a small green-furred impish creature asked the warrior.

"Just what are we standing around for? We should fight these strangers, Feral Imp," the Ultimate Great Moth hissed, glaring at the digimon.

"I agree. Why are we standing around here? We've just ventured in what appears to be a new world. More land for us to occupy!" a green-skinned man said grumbling.

He wore pants, an open vest and had three horns protruding out of his head. It was the Vorse Raider. Then, nearly every Duel Monster agreed wholeheartedly and started to grumble amongst themselves.

Out of the digimon crowd came a ten-foot tall red-armored beetle with massive pinchers, four powerful limbs, two legs and a row of teeth underneath its mouth. Black stripes decorated across his back and his exoskeleton was lined with a defensive shell hide.

"Kuwagamon, just what do you think you're doing?!" Ophanimon called out to the insect.

"They were talking mess about us and planning to take our land? Over my dead body!" the insect hissed directly at the Duel Monster army.

"There has to be a way to resolve this without using violence!" exclaimed Sorcermon.

"I doubt these foreigners will have the patience to negotiate," Ninjadramon responded. "In fact, it's going to lead to violence one way or another."

"Kuwagamon, stand down!" Imperialdramon called out in order.

However, the insect digimon ignored the dragon's plea and walked over towards the Ultimate Great Moth. The giant moth hissed under his breath and snapped its' pincher jaws. Kuwagamon opened his massive pinchers and hissed aggressively.

"So, you want to go at it, insect?" the Ultimate Great Moth challenged Kuwagamon.

"Let's do it right here and now! I'm not going to stand still and allow you to take away our land! We claimed the Digital World first!" the beetle digimon responded in a threatening manner. "Now, get out of our world and return wherever you came from!"

"Sorry but you're going to have to deal with us occupying your land!" Vorse Raider stated. "Besides, we could use more land since our world is overcrowded."

"You'll have to fight us, then. Don't think we will hold back!" the insect continued on.

"You've pushed us too far, insect!" Ultimate Great Moth roared, flying directly at Kuwagamon. "Move aside!"

However, in response to the Ultimate Great Moth's threat, Kuwagamon used his pinchers to knock the moth aside. This prompted Great Moth to stop itself in mid-air and drop down to body slam itself on top of Kuwagamon.

"Kuwagamon! Damn, this is not what we needed!" Herodramon shouted, running over to stop the two.

"Hold on, Herodramon! I'm coming!" Ninjadramon said, following his Dra-Warrior partner.

"Shall we attack now, Imperialdramon?" Cherubimon asked the dragon digimon. "You haven't made a decision yet."

But, the Dra-Warrior leader kept to himself and watched his fellow Dra-Warriors trying to break up the fight.

In retaliation, Kuwagamon slammed the edge of his giant pinchers into Ultimate Great Moth. The moth beast was sent flying back into the open arms of his fellow Duel Monsters. The Duel Monster crowd responded negatively to Kuwagamon. The insect digimon leaped across to attack Ultimate Great Moth again but only for the two Dra-Warriors to stop him in time.

"Cease this pointless attack, Kuwagamon!" Herodramon attempted to restrain the insect.

Ninjadramon moved his hands around in a hand-like motion and performed a restrain technique to hold the insect digimon back.

"**_RESTRAINING JUTSU!!"_** Ninjadramon yelled out.

"No! Let me go!" Kuwagamon yelled out.

"Sorry but this is the only..." Herodramon said before being immediately cut off by Ultimate Great Moth.

The insect beast slammed against Herodramon's back and drove his elbow into the Dra-Warrior. Ninjadramon quickly came to his partner's aid and threw a pair of shurikens. The sharp edges struck Ultimate Great Moth directly for his shoulders. The moth angrily roared in excruciating pain from the shurikens.

"Are you all right, Herodramon?" Ninjadramon asked the hurt Dra-Warrior.

"I think I'll manage for a while," Herodramon grunted under his breath.

Suddenly, Ultimate Great Moth took advantage of the paralyzed insect digimon and head butted him down with incredible force. In response to this, another digimon emerged. This one was a green-skinned ogre wearing animal-skin hide around his waist, a black spiked wrist hand around his right arm, a red band around his left arm wrist, his upper body well moderately built like a warrior, white hair streaked down his back, spiked protrusions came out of his shoulders and long, black horns came out the sides of his head. His mouth was long and wide with rows of sharp teeth. His eyes were blue with small, black irises at the center. In his right hand was a club with three spiked protrusions around it.

"Ogremon!" Seraphimon called for the ogre digimon.

"Lay off him, ya smelly ox!" Ogremon bellowed out and threw out his right fist across. "**_PUMMEL WHACK!!_**"

The ogre digimon unleashed a black force of energy across and knocked the Ox Raider back. This forced the Vorse Raider to charge out to attack Ogremon. Suddenly, more Duel Monsters emerged from out of the crowd to join in the fray.

"Damn, it had to come down to this," Ninjadramon cursed under his breath. "Well, partner, ready to join in?"

"We'll have this skirmish over with," Herodramon stated, picking himself up.

"This is it, Imperialdramon! We'll attack now!" Cherubimon exclaimed.

Deep within the rowdy Duel Monster crowd was a swordsman in gold-trimmed purple armor. His blade-horned head stood tall above the crowd and his jeweled scimitar, with its dragon fang-studded hilt, glistened in the light. This was the Buster Blader. He looked sorely disappointed with how much worse the situation had become. He had ventured into the new world in hopes of making peace with the digimon. However, the other Duel Monsters did not share his ideals and swore to compete for territory.

"I knew this would happen. That does it! Time for me to take action and stop this nonsense!" Buster Blader exclaimed, sprinting through the Duel Monster crowd.

The magnet warrior trio slammed against an Andromon and started to short his circuitry. Ogremon and Vorse Raider traded blows against one another. Kuwagamon was jumped from behind by a Battle Ox. More digimon and Duel Monsters started to rumble. Ninjadramon was forced to use his _Restraining Jutsu_ to hold off several Feral Imps at once. Herodramon clashed with a black armored knight known as the Zombyra the Dark.

Imperialdramon and the Three Angels had seen enough. They prepared to make their move. That is until they saw Buster Blader dashing through the crowd and jumped out at the center of the fighting. He immediately unsheathed his sword from his back and yelled out to try to get everyone's attention.

"_**EVERYONE STOP! CEASE THIS POINTLESS CONFLICT!"**_

As the warrior called out in order, the Celestial Angels and Imperialdramon were surprised to see one Duel Monster calling for order. Unfortunately, the fighting did not abruptly stop. Some continued to fight but many stopped to look towards Buster Blader.

"Buster Blader...? What's the meaning of this foolishness? This is our chance to crush them in battle!" Ultimate Great Moth hissed.

"But this is not the way we should approach them. I did not come here to start a conflict! I bear no grudge with any of these strangers," Buster Blader stated promptly.

"This is certainly unexpected," Ophanimon remarked.

"Well, it's about time one of them started to speak reasonably," Sorcermon stated.

"Let's hear what else he has to say," Imperialdramon replied, glancing over at the purple-armored warrior.

"Bah! Who does he think he's trying to do?" Ogremon snorted, looking over at Buster Blader.

"Friends! Please, cease this pointless violence!" the brave warrior called out, standing tall at the center. "These beings are not our enemies! We should put aside any differences and figure out where we are!"

Every digimon and duel monster turned to Buster Blader's direction to give him a well-deserved attention. Buster Blader placed his sword down and cleared his throat.

"Now, as a warrior of peace, I have come to ask each of you to hear me out. There are times when different cultures must unify and build an even stronger force. I have been receiving oracles in my dreams about a dark force attempting to spread its evil across this world. There is no doubt our own world will, too, be contaminated by this evil presence."

"What's he talking about?" a Strike Ninja wondered.

"There's no telling," spoke a Tyrannomon.

"He must be talking about what had defeated the four Sovereigns. Speaking of which, we must report back to their sanctuary!" Ophanimon stated.

"That's right! The dark force this warrior mentions from his visions are the ones who easily defeated the four Digimon Sovereigns!" Sorcermon exclaimed.

"On the other hand, I wonder if this vision has given him hope of unifying his own kind," Imperialdramon wondered, observing Buster Blader. "In some ways, he reminds me much of Omegamon. Their ideals are the same."

"I agree. Omegamon fights in hope of bringing peace to the Digital World and there is no doubt this warrior shares that same ideal," Seraphimon stated.

"So, what do you think, Herodramon?" Ninjadramon turned to look at his partner.

"I say we hear him out, of course. If he's anything like Omegamon, then we should listen," Herodramon said, looking at Buster Blader.

Buster Blader sighed deeply and noticed Imperialdramon glaring towards him.

"So, I take it you are one of the leaders of this army?" Buster Blader asked the mega-level dragon.

"I am, as well as these three accompanying. We were sent by our superiors to investigate this wormhole you and your kind passed through."

"I see," Buster Blade nodded his head.

"How can you be sure that you can bring peace between your kind and our kind?" Cherubimon asked the warrior.

"I know I can. My job is to ensure that no war is waged over pointless squabbles. We should not be fighting or discriminating against one another. I believe in peace and justice."

Just then, Ninjadramon and Herodramon quickly turned their gaze across the background. They gasped and pointed ahead to what appeared to tall, white knight with a flowing red cape draped on the back. The digimon and duel monsters turned to see the Royal Knight.

Indeed, Omegamon had arrived. Following behind him was Athenamon, members of the Digimon Amazons, the Duel Monster Amazons, the B-Team Tamers with their digimon partners, and Jaarin. The children gasped as they caught a view of the large gathering of digimon and duel monsters. Kazu and Kenta flipped out at the rare sight.

"Wow! Do you guys see that?! Man, I didn't think this would ever happen!" Kazu flipped out and jumped up. "Duel Monsters and Digimon sharing a world!"

"Yeah, this is like a fanboy's dream come true," Kenta chuckled happily.

"I wouldn't go that far, boys," Felinismon added. "There was no doubt some conflict here. Um, right?"

"Yeah, that appears to be obvious, Felinismon," Jeri replied.

"Look, Omegamon! It's Imperialdramon, the Celestial Angels and the others! It appears they have been waiting for our arrival," Athenamon stated, pointing across.

"Swordswoman, do you know these new guys?" Jaguarmon asked the Duel Monster.

"Yes, those are also Duel Monsters and they come from the same world my people did," the Amazon queen answered, nodding her head.

"Incredible, this is something you don't see everyday," Phillipe said. "What do you think, Jaguarmon?"

"Well, we're going to do as my queen and Swordswoman had suggested earlier. We're going to unify the duel monsters and the digimon. I mean, look at how easily we Amazons united," Jaguarmon stated, jumping off Phillipe's head.

"But, will it be that simple?" Guardromon wondered.

"We won't know until we do something about it," Jaarin replied, tapping her foot down.

"Omegamon? What are we going to do?" Athenamon posed a question her husband and noticed him pacing toward Buster Blader. "Omegamon?"

"Well, looks like he's not wasting anytime. Looks like he's going to make peace with that guy," Kazu pointed out.

"I hope something works out between them, my queen," Blowpiper whispered to the Swordswoman.

Then, Swordswoman narrowed her eyes towards Buster Blader and gasped out.

"What's wrong?" Phillipe asked the new queen.

"That warrior... I've seen... No, I've met him before!" Swordswoman exclaimed. "Lady Athenamon, that is Buster Blader. He's just like your husband, Omegamon. They both share the same honor code and ideals."

"Are you serious? A Duel Monster version of my own husband?"

"Yes. If you think about it, we're quite alike ourselves," Swordswoman said.

"So, I've noticed. It's as if we were long lost sisters," Athenamon nodded in agreement.

Buster Blader jumped off the stone he stood on and waited for Omegamon to approach him. Every digimon and duel monster watched the warriors glaring towards one another.

Jeri closed her eyes and immediately used her psychic powers to read through Buster Blader's mind. Felinismon noticed her partner putting her new powers to the test.

"So, Jeri, what exactly is Buster Blader thinking?" Felinismon asked.

"Yeah, that's I would like to know," Jaarin said.

"What's she doing?" Suzie wondered, tilting her head to one side.

"She's using her new psychic powers, Suzie. Remember, you have healing powers," Lopmon reminded the little girl.

"That's right!"

Jeri finished reading the warrior's mind and let out a deep sigh of relief. She fell down to her knees and placed a hand over her head.

"Oh, Jeri! Are you all right?!" Felinismon gasped, kneeling down beside her human partner.

"I'm... I'll be all right. But, I shouldn't... be reading too deep into people's thoughts. It's okay everyone. This guy has good intentions like Omegamon," Jeri reassured everyone.

"Is that so?" Kenta said, looking at Buster Blader. "He sure seems like a good guy."

"We'll see about that soon enough," Witchmon replied to the boy.

Meanwhile, Buster Blader stood his ground firmly as Omegamon approached him. The two warriors had a stare down that lasted a few moments. There seemed to be some tension about to take place with digimon and duel monsters watching from all around. Imperialdramon and the Celestial Angels watched the confrontation between the two warriors of peace.

"This is getting intense, Lord Seraphimon," Sorcermon stated.

"I know. Of all digimon to confront this warrior, it would have to be Omegamon. He has good timing," Seraphimon added, nodding his head.

"Quiet everyone. I think they're beginning to say something. It's important we listen," Imperialdramon instructed his fellow digimon.

Between the two warriors, Omegamon was the first speak. Buster Blader listened to what the Royal Knight had to say.

"Warrior, do you wish for peace amongst your kind and ours?" Omegamon asked the warrior.

"That I do. I have fought and worked hard to bring peace to worlds in despair. Seeing as you are a knight, I think you would sympathize with me."

"You have no need to worry. Though, I wish to know the name of the warrior I am speaking with."

"I am Buster Blader, Warrior of Justice," the duel monster kneeled down and introduced himself.

"Stand up. For you don't have to kneel before me. The way I see it, we are equals with the same ideals," Omegamon said. "But I respect the fact you acknowledge me as a Royal Knight."

"I respect any warrior who seeks justice and does not abuse his power for his own greed," Buster Blader stated, standing back up.

"But, I need to address a concern to you. I need to know how you hope to bring digimon and your kind together as one?"

Buster Blader turned away from the Royal Knight and looked around at the eyes staring at him. Both digimon and duel monsters cast their eyes on the two warriors. This was perhaps would be one of the most important and historical moments for both digital realities. Omegamon and Buster Blader were representative peacemakers of their respective worlds.

"Buster Blader...? You are insane if you think we can co-exist with these creatures!" Ultimate Great Moth bellowed out.

"Omegamon, you're making a big mistake!" Ogremon warned the Royal Knight.

"You two put a cork in it!" Ninjadramon shouted, dropping down in front of the two ignorant fools. "You have no idea how similar these two are ideally."

"That's right. If anyone can unite us together without any quarrel, these two can and will get the job done," added Herodramon.

Omegamon extended his War Greymon arm and reached out for a handshake. Buster Blader looked down at the extended gesture and thought this over for a moment. He wanted to believe he could help to bring peace and unify the two digital races to battle the evil Rajita Empire. Buster Blader wanted to be convinced that Omegamon truly did believe in his wishes.

"Buster Blader, I am serious when I do this. You see. I, too, am a warrior of peace. I have endured many fronts and conflicts. I have earned my place as head leader of the Royal Knights and fight for democracy of all digimon."

"I see. I hope to do the same for my fellow duel monster brothers and sisters. Democracy is my wish."

"I respect that, Buster Blader."

"All of this hate and violence shown from both sides is pointless. Hear us out everyone!" Buster Blader exclaimed and ensured everyone paid attention. "This fighting is futile! Our true enemy is not each other but the creatures from my visions."

"The children have informed me about their own world being invaded by aliens named the Rajita. I understand they have already managed to find a doorway leading into our world," Omegamon stated. "If that's the case, then we must have everyone reconcile their differences."

"I agree. It is time," Buster Blader replied, reaching over to Omegamon's War Greymon hand and shaking it.

"Yes, with this, I hope both sides will reconcile their differences and realize how much stronger we will become if we unite," Omegamon agreed, accepting the warrior's handshake.

With that, the two warriors nodded to each other and faced everyone. Imperialdramon stepped towards them as the digimon masses moved aside to let him pass by. The Celestial Angels accompanied him.

"Wow, now this is one moment I'll never forget," Kenta said, watching the turn of events unfold.

"I know what you mean, dude. This is a dream come true," Kazu said.

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon squeaked, popping his head out of Kenta's pocket.

"Isn't this just wonderful, Felinismon?" Jeri asked her digimon partner.

"You bet! Heck, these two might have just sealed the deal to unify the digimon and the duel monsters," Felinismon replied, watching Omegamon and Buster Blader nodding to one another.

Athenamon and Swordswoman watched this respectful gesture displayed by the two warriors. They felt never more proud than they were now.

"My queen, I see you're happy to see this," said Archer.

"Yes I am. This should be the first step towards an alliance between our cultures," Swordswoman replied.

"This is exactly what we've wanted, too," Unfriendly nodded, standing beside Swordswoman.

"Shall we go and see them?" Athenamon asked Swordswoman.

"Yes, let's go. It's been a long time since I've seen Buster Blader."

The two Amazon queens nodded and walked towards the warriors. The others followed along behind the queens.

"Aren't you just proud of them, Jaguarmon? Now, we have digimon and duel monsters working together to help us in the fight against the Rajita," Phillipe said, petting the tiny feline's head.

"Yeah and the more help the better, as far as I'm concerned," the tiny Amazon agreed.

Turning around to notice Athenamon and Swordswoman approaching them, the two warriors bowed their heads in respect to the queens.

"Excellent work, my friend," Imperialdramon commended Omegamon.

"Yes and it appears everything has started to settle down," Sorcermon stated, noticing the uneasiness settling down. "We are looking at the first step leading to a peaceful alliance."

"I would hope so," Buster Blader spoke up. "I think they are starting to realize what enemy we are dealing with."

Buster Blader looked away from the digimon and noticed Swordswoman standing ten feet away from him. The Amazon queen waved over to the warrior and walked over to him. He could not recognize her from the far distance until she came closer. Her physique and face were a dead giveaway.

"You... it's you!" Buster Blade said, glancing at the Amazon.

"It's been a while, Buster Blader. That was very honorable of you to take a stand like that," she said.

"It's what I do best."

"Well, I am happy to say that I am the new leader of my Amazon sisters."

"What? You mean Paladin has retired from her position and given you the title? That's wonderful news! I'm sure you will make a great queen!"

"Thank you. I started today but yet I feel I will become my sisters' most important queen. We are entering a war. I wish to lead them to victory and be hailed as one of the greatest Amazon warriors."

"You have earned your place. When I met you, you were a young kid with a bright future. My word, you have blossomed since then."

"Thank you," Swordswoman bowed her head respectfully. "My sisters and I support this alliance."

"I will be here whenever you need me, my queen," Buster Blader made a vow to the Amazon queen.

Jeri noticed the two Duel Monsters and smiled.

"_Those two remind me so much of Lady Athenamon and Omegamon," _Jeri thought, watching the two.

"Say, I didn't know those two know each other," Fighter whispered to Chainmaster.

"Me either. Makes me wonder if our sister actually likes him," Chainmaster whispered back and giggled.

"What was that?" Unfriendly asked the girls.

"Um, nothing!" they responded at once.

Seraphimon cleared his throat as he announced the whereabouts of the enemy.

"According to Sorcermon, the enemy has already overtaken the Sovereigns' sanctuary," Seraphimon informed everyone.

"What?! What's this about the Sovereigns?!" the Tamers exclaimed.

"Yeah, are we missing out on something here?!" Jaarin asked, demanding to know the truth.

"Wait, I do recall Athenamon stating she had sensed a distress. Like there was trouble from the Sovereigns' realm," Mermaimon pointed out. "Right, my queen?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to believe it! Is this true?! Have the Sovereigns been overwhelmed by the new enemy?!" Athenamon asked Imperialdramon.

"So says Sorcermon. He was a witness to the events," the mega-level dragon digimon said.

"I can't believe this! Just when I thought things couldn't have gotten worse!" Kazu exclaimed.

"This is bad, Jaguarmon. If these Sovereigns are important, then the Digital World has been taken by the Rajita," Phillipe sighed, looking down at the ground.

"No! We're not going to give up the Digital World without a fight!" Jaguarmon exclaimed.

"However, there is one thing you now need to realize. These children here have gained the sacred powers of the Lights of Victory," Swordswoman announced to the digimon.

"What do you mean Lights of Victory?" Imperialdramon was curious to know.

Buster Blader was shocked. "These children possess the sacred Amazon treasure?"

"Allow us to explain everything. I think everyone needs to hear this," Athenamon said.

* * *

**Within the Shibuya District/Shibuya Station/8:38 AM**

"My move, Sara," Henry announced his turn and added a card to his hand. "I'll flip this card I have on the field and reveal the **_Guardian Sphinx_**!"

Appearing on Henry's side of the field was a large golden-armored Great Sphinx. Terriermon was awe-struck by the monster his Tamer brought forth.

_**Guardian Sphinx**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Rock**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/1700 DEF/2400**_

"Wow! Am I seeing the Great Sphinx or is it just me?!" Terriermon exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. "Nope, it's not just me. Ooo, shiny!"

"Pay attention, Sara," Henry called out. "This monster has an effect to it. Since I've just flipped it, all monsters on your side must return back to your hand!"

"Humph, you and your card effects are getting bothersome," Sara growled, glaring a hole through Henry.

Sighing deeply, Sara removed all of her monster cards and returned them to her hand, which now held five cards.

"Next, I'll play this. **_Card Destruction_**!" Henry declared, putting down the card.

"No! That means..."

"We both discard our entire hands and draw as many new cards as we discarded. Looks like I'm one step ahead of you, Sara."

"Curse you, brain boy!" Sara screeched out angrily, discarding her cards and replacing them with five new ones. "You will not get away with these underhanded tactics!"

"Underhanded? I'm only playing fairly. I have to discard my hand, too," Henry said, putting his two cards into his graveyard slot and pulling out two new cards. "In fact, you're getting 5 new cards while I only get 2. Who's coming out better in this?"

"Whatever, just make your next move. Assuming you've decided to end your turn?"

"Not yet. My Guardian Sphinx has an additional effect. I can flip it face down and switch it to Defense mode during my turn. Now, with that done, I'll put this one card face down in Defense mode and I'll place another card face down. That should do it."

"Finished? It's about time," Sara remarked, adding a new card to her hand. "Oh ho! Bingo! I've just drawn a card that's going to seal your fate, I'm afraid."

"What would that be...?"

Smiling triumphantly, Sara flipped the card around and showed it to Henry. It had the title **_Polymerization_**. Henry was taken back by surprise and had a bad feeling Sara would be going for something big in store.

"Polymerization?! Sara, you mean to tell me you're..."

"Whoa, I don't like this," Terriermon commented. "Henry, you better watch it here. She's not fooling around here!"

"Heh, I see you're catching on," she chuckled, holding her card out. "Yes, I do plan to fuse two monsters in my hand. I'd like to thank you for making me discard my hand because you have allowed me to summon my most powerful monster of my deck."

"_What does she plan to summon? It can't be anything good that's for sure!" _Henry thought.

"First, I'll activate my Polymerization card. Then I fuse my **_Des Kangaroo _**and my **_Big Koala_** from my hand!"

Appearing above Sara was a green kangaroo wearing a purple vest, red boxing gloves and red boots. A gorilla-sized koala materialized beside the Des Kangaroo. The two monsters faced each other with Sara standing at the center with her Polymerization card held above her. The card flashed a bright golden light and covered the two monsters at once.

"Behold, the beast that will crush you!" Sara called out, forehead glowing. "**_Master of Oz!!_** I summon you!"

"Master of Oz?!" Henry and Terriermon cried out simultaneously.

As the two monsters merged together, a new beast stood in their place. Sara smiled proudly as she turned to watch her newly fused monster emerge. A ten-foot tall green koala-kangaroo hybrid stomped out of the light. He wore the gloves, boots and vest of Des Kangaroo. His tail was long like Des Kangaroo, but his body and head were that of the Big Koala. Its face was entirely green with thick yellow ring colorations around the eyes and a scar over it's left eye. Over its right shoulder was a boxing championship belt.

Watching from outside the Orichalcos barrier, Terriermon's mouth literally dropped at the sight.

"**_YIKES!_** He definitely ain't from Kansas, Toto!"

"You can say that again," Henry said, looking at the 'koalaroo'.

_**Master of Oz**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/9 ATK/4200 DEF/3700**_

"Holy marsupials, Batman! Now that's a mega monster! 4200 attack points?!" Terriermon exclaimed. _"Man, Henry's got his hands full here and I mean that literally. Look at the size of that guy!"_

"Silly rabbit. You forget that my Seal of Orichalcos is in play," Sara said with a smile. "He gets a nice bonus of 500 attack points."

The Orichalcos symbol appeared on the Master of Oz's forehead and granted it a dose of the alien power. Its eyes were glowing red and muscles bulged right out of its arms.

_**Master of Oz**_

_**ATK/4700 (4200 + 500)**_

"Man and I thought I already had big problems," Henry remarked.

"That's not all! I'll equip him with **_Axe of Despair_**!" Sara declared. "That'll raise his attack by 1000 points!"

_**Master of Oz**_

**_ATK/5700 (4700 + 1000)_**

"Yes, you see? I don't need brains to win a duel! It's all about power! Power is what all I need to overwhelm my enemies! Then, everybody will recognize me as a strong warrior and never look down upon me!" Sara called out. "Not even Hayata will treat me like a kid anymore! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"5100 attack points?! What is she psycho?! Even Rika's tamer than her!" Terriermon cried out in panic.

"Beef up your monster all you want, Sara. With my monsters in Defense mode, he won't lay a finger on my Life Points!"

"You tell her, Henry!"

"I know that, which is why I'm equipping him with my **_Big Bang Shot_**!" Sara asserted, equipping her monster with the spell card. "In addition to increasing Master of Oz's attack by another 400 points, when he destroys a monster in Defense mode, the difference between his attack and your monster's defense is deducted from your Life Points!"

_**Master of Oz**_

**_ATK/6100 (5700 + 400)_**

"_I am not liking these odds. Genbu, I don't know what I can do! C'mon, Henry, think!" _

"Remember, brain boy. Brains do not guarantee a victory. It's all about power!" Sara stated, pointing at the Tamer. "Now, go, Master of Oz! Attack his face down Guardian Sphinx!"

With that, the giant koalaroo charged towards his face down card and aimed to shatter it with one fist.

"**_HENRY!!_**" Terriermon cried out, putting his hands on his cheeks.

"_Crap! If that hits me, I'm dead!"_

"Buh-bye, brain boy! Your soul and beast card will go to Lord Ghidorah!" Sara celebrated prematurely.

Then, a shot of realization hit Henry at the last second. He immediately called out to activate a trap card. The hologram card flipped face-up.

"Not so fast, Sara! I activate my trap card - **_A Feint Plan_**!!"

"What?! No way!!" Sara screamed out.

"Yes! Nice counter, Henry!" Terriermon cheered, waved his fists. "Woo! Woo!"

"With this trap, your monster cannot attack any of my face down monsters on this turn. Too bad and so sad," Henry stated, facing Sara.

"No! You dirty, low..." she growled, raising her right fist. "This isn't over!"

"Man, why do I get under your skin so much? Would it be because I'm a better duelist?" Henry smiled.

"Ooo, nice one, Henry," Terriermon chuckled.

Turning around towards Terriermon's direction, Sara's eyes flashed red. This intimidating gaze was enough to scare the wits out of the mouthy dog-rabbit.

"Yikes! I swear I think she hates me even more, Henry," Terriermon gulped, sweating. _"Then again, she and Henry are already getting under each other's skin. Reminds me of an old married couple."_

"Humph, whatever, I don't have anything else to offer on this turn. I end it here," Sara stated. "But once I get my turn again, it'll be all over for you!"

"You seem sure of yourself," Henry said, adding a card to his empty hand. "I'll put down this card - **_Card of Sanctity_**. With this card, we each draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Fine then."

With that, Sara added four more cards to her hand as Henry, his hand empty, drew six.

"Next, I'll flip my Guardian Sphinx over and place it in Attack mode," Henry said, revealing his monster again.

"Too bad my Master of Oz is a fusion monster. It can't return to my hand, so your monster's effect is useless!"

"That's just fine, because I've got another use for it!"

"And what's that?"

"Before I answer that, I must reveal my other face down monster."

Henry flipped a face down card and revealed an armadillo with blue armor cover its body. Underneath the armor was its body composed entirely of green fur. Each foot was equipped with twelve-inch long claws and three eyes were visible on its face.

"I give you my **_Prevent Rat_**!"

_**Prevent Rat**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/500 DEF/2000**_

"Yeah, so what? That ugly little thing is not going to save you. My monster is way stronger and will crush it on my turn." Sara pointed out.

"I'm not done yet! Next, I'll summon this to the field! **_Earthbound Spirit_**!"

Appearing from under the ground on Henry's field was a purple fiend-like human. Its eyes were glowing yellow and it uttered an eerie, low growl.

_**Earthbound Spirit**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Fiend**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/500 DEF/2000**_

"Boring! You're drawing some weak monsters!" Sara remarked. "You're wasting my time with these lame monsters!"

"These 'lame monsters', as you so called them, have their purpose," Henry explained.

"Just get on with it! I'm getting fed up with you!" Sara snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Looking down at his hand, Henry clenched his fists and watched a card emitting a dark green aura. He felt the spirit of Genbu and smiled.

"_It's time my friend," _the Tamer spoke to his Beast Spirit telepathically.

"_Yes and let us free her from the Orichalcos influence."_

"Whoa, is he... No way! He's going for it," Terriermon gasped, anticipating his Tamer's move.

"Just GET on with it already!" Sara cried out in impatience.

"You asked for it!" Henry replied, pulling out the glowing card. "I'll send my Guardian Sphinx, my Prevent Rat and my Earthbound Spirit to the graveyard in order to summon this, the card of my guardian spirit! Allow me to introduce you to... **_GENBU, TURTLE OF THE NORTH!!_**"

Upon hearing this, Sara's eyes widened in shock. The Tamer laid the card down on his duel disk and watched as a green column of light shot out from his side field. Terriermon and Sara watched awe struck. Appearing beside Henry was a bus-sized dark brown turtle with a massive black dome shell over its back. The eyes of the beast were yellow and its neck erected out of the shell like a snake. A dark green aura covered the turtle beast and endowed it a mystical misty presence. The Duel Monster avatar of Genbu made its presence known to everyone, including Henry.

_**Genbu, Turtle of the North**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast**_

**_LVL/10 ATK/??? DEF/???_**

"As you can see, I can't just summon my guardian beast. I have to offer three face up Earth Attribute monsters on my side as a tribute. On the other hand, it's considered a special summon, so I can still summon it, even though I've already normal summoned Earthbound Spirit this turn."

"Yeah... I can see that..." Sara said, eyeing the guardian turtle. _"This is his ultimate monster? This power is so mystical yet mysterious."_

"In addition, my beast's original attack power is equal to the combined attack strength of all Earth Attribute monsters in my graveyard, and my turtle's original defense becomes equal to their combined defense power! Watch and learn! The monsters in my graveyard are: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Soul Tiger (0/2100), Moai Interceptor Cannons (1100/2000), Giant Axe Mummy (1700/2000), Millennium Shield (0/3000), Labyrinth Wall (0/3000), Guardian Sphinx (1700/2400), Prevent Rat (500/2000), and Earthbound Spirit (500/2000). In case you were wondering, Millennium Shield and Labyrinth Wall were the two cards I discarded when I played Card Destruction."

_**Genbu, Turtle of the North**_

**_ATK/5600 _(100+0+1100+1700+0+0+1700+500+500)**

**_DEF/21100 _(2600+2100+2000+2000+3000+3000+2400+2000+2000)**

As soon as she saw this, Sara burst out laughing. Henry remained serious despite this and gave a wink to Terriermon.

"_Why is Henry so cool about this? He has to have something planned? Um, right?" _Terriermon feared the worst for his Tamer. "I hope you know what you're doing. You can't lose this!"

"So, let me get this straight," Sara spoke out. "THAT'S your ultimate beast?! He's still no match for my Master of Oz?! Don't make me freaking laugh!"

"It's true that my monsters are lacking in attack points, but they more than make up for it with their defense, which sets stage perfectly for me to use this card! **_Shield and Sword_**!!" Henry proclaimed.

The Tamer pulled out a card and revealed it as a spell card with an image of a knight with red circle on the right and a blue circle on the left, bearing the words **_attack_** and **_defense_**, respectively.

"NO! NOT THAT CARD!" Sara screamed, backing away.

"Yes, with this spell card, I can switch the original attack and defense powers of every face up monster on the field until the end of my turn. Although, all of your increases to your monster's attack power don't switch. They get applied to the new attack power. However, since the power of the monsters in my graveyard make up Genbu's _original_ stats, they **do** get switched."

"BUT... THAT MEANS..."

_**Master of Oz**_

_**ATK/5600 (3700 + 500 + 400 + 1000) DEF/4200**_

_**Genbu, Turtle of the North**_

_**ATK/21100 DEF/5600**_

"All right! What a rebound! It's all yours for the taking, Henry!" Terriermon cheered on. "I knew we could pull through this!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Sara cried out.

"Now, Genbu, destroy her Master of Oz and end the duel!" Henry called out. "**_BLACK HAIL BLAST!!_**"

The turtle god roared and opened its mouth. It gathered power through its misty aura and fired a massive beam of purple energy. The attack widened and spread out all over Sara's monster. The Master of Oz was on the receiving end of Genbu's finishing attack and disintegrated into matter. Sara screamed as the force blew her back. She landed on her back and watched the events unfold. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"No...No... NOO!!!!" Sara screamed out.

_**Sara**_

_**Life Points: 0 (2300 - 15500)**_

"Sara, you relied on too much power. That is what denied you victory. Relying on more power than strategy is not the way to win a duel. I'm sorry to say but you failed to defeat me," Henry stated. "My soul and beast card remain with me. However, I can't say the same for you... I'm sorry..."

The boy lowered his head and watched the Orichalcos seal condense. Sara gasped as the seal was shrinking and pushing away from Henry.

"Henry!" Terriermon called out, dashing towards his Tamer.

Sara released a horrifying banshee wail as the green dome erected over her. Henry and Terriermon gasped in horror at the events unfolding. He couldn't stand to see anyone put in a situation where their life would be taken. He dashed across to save the girl.

"Henry!" Terriermon cried out to his partner.

The boy jumped across and reached out for Sara's hand. However, just Henry reached out, the girl casually walked through the seal and stepped outside of it. The green light column missed its intended target and dissipated without taking a soul.

"Psych!" Sara exclaimed.

Sara put her hands on her hips and had a smug expression as she looked down on the Beast Tamer. Henry had fallen on the ground and grunted. Terriermon dashed over to his Tamer's side and waved his right hand over the Tamer's face.

"Henry! Hey, are you all right?" Terriermon asked his partner and flashed two fingers over him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Sara slightly frowned and walked over to the fallen boy. Sara had lost the duel and failed to win the Genbu card.

"You... You can wall through the seal?! But Yugi told me no one can do that!"

"Guess I'm one of a kind. Aren't I?" Sara whispered and turned her back on the Tamer. "I was given the gift of phase modulation, which means I can walk through anything I want: walls, doors and even the Seal of Orichalcos. No way I would lose my soul that easily! Not by a long shot!"

"But, what now? You still serve under the Rajita and are still under their control."

"Then, I suppose we fight here right now," Sara said, stepping into a stance. "Don't think I'll hold back!"

"Sara, I don't want to fight you."

"I'll take your beast card by force! Then, I'll deliver you to Lord Kuiiza!" Sara cried out, charging at Henry. "Fight me!"

Seeing there was no other option, Henry pulled out his beast card and closed his eyes.

"_What now, Genbu?"_

"_We must engage in battle. By doing so, we can remove the Orichalcos stone from inside her body. She then will be set free from their control!"_

"_Ok then! Lend me your power!"_

"This time your beast card will be mine for sure!" Sara cried out, springing out at Henry.

"_**TURTLE SPIRIT! GENBU!"**_

The boy jumped out of the way and quickly transformed into Henbu. He pulled out the shield attached on his back and protected himself from Sara's punches. Suddenly, the girl summoned her intangibility technique and her body was slightly phased out. She put her fist through the shield and punched Henbu directly in the face. The Tamer reeled from the hit and rolled back.

"Henry! Hang in there! We'll tag team her!" Terriermon exclaimed as his body was starting to digivolve.

"Terriermon **_SHINKA!_** **_GARGOMON!"_**

The champion-level digimon aimed his Gatling Guns at the girl and fired away madly.

"Gargo Pellets!"

However, much to Gargomon's dismay, the bullets went right through her. Sara dashed towards Gargomon and jumped up into mid-air. The digimon aimed to open fire.

"Gargomon! No, don't hurt her! I'll handle this!" Henbu called out to his digimon.

"No way! She's trying to hurt you! I'm only protecting ya!" Gargomon reacted.

Sara jumped down in front of Gargomon and ran her hand through the digimon like a ghost and grasped his digital heart from the inside. Gargomon screamed out in excruciating pain as Sara applied a death grip on his digital core.

"_**GARGOMON!"**_

"Hen... Henry... She's..."

"What are you doing to him, Sara?! This is between you and me!" Henry yelled at the girl.

"I understand you're close to your friend here. It would be a shame if I were to take him away once I crush his teeny weenie heart," Sara turned with a sadistic grin. "Now, you have a choice, brain boy. Either hand me your beast card or I'll end this big mouth's life. What's it going to be? You have to chose one or the other. There are no other options!"

Henbu stopped midway before reaching to them both. He found himself in a tight situation with his card and his friend's life at stake.

"You have until the count of five. If you don't surrender that card, then your friend's life here is forfeit!" Sara grabbed a tighter hold on Gargomon's digital heart.

"Hen... Don't worry about me..."

"Gargomon..."

Looking away, Henbu reached down for the card until his digivice started to glow. He looked across and saw Gargomon's body once again glowing. Sara gasped at the glowing digimon and faced him with a perplexed look.

"Heh, ain't I a stinker? You forget I can digivolve further! Gargomon **_CHOU SHINKA! RAPIDMON!_**"

The champion became encased inside a green egg-like sphere and underwent his metamorphosis into the ultimate-level cyborg. The force of the sphere shattering hurled Sara back. Rapidmon emerged with his arm rocket launchers locked.

"You were saying? How about taking me on now?" Rapidmon challenged the Rajita-human. "Not so tough when I can digivolve!"

As Sara lifted herself off the ground, she looked at both directions. Henbu and Rapidmon surrounded her with no chance of escaping.

"No! This can't be! I can't allow myself to be beaten!" Sara cried out. "I was to become the best of Kuiiza's soldiers!"

"No, you don't get it, Sara," Henbu stated as he slowly walked towards her. "You're only being used as an instrument of the Rajita. If you had beaten me in our duel, you would have taken my card and my soul. What would they give you in return? Have you even asked your so-called 'lord' what he would give you as a reward for your work?"

Realizing this, Sara simply looked away and avoided the Tamer's question. Henbu continued his walk towards Sara, who stepped into a fighting stance.

"Stay back you! We're enemies!"

"No, our battle is over. You can't defeat Rapidmon and me by yourself. Just give it up. It's time we remove the Rajita influence tainting your human heart," Henbu said, as his voice mixed with that of Genbu's.

"Wha... What are you...?" she asked, stepping back. "You're not human."

"You and me both. Now, this won't take long," Henbu sighed.

Before Sara could even react, Henbu swiftly dashed towards her and slapped a right palm strike against the girl's head. Sara gasped at the last second as the force of Henry's strike pushed what appeared to be a green stone through Sara's head. The Orichalcos stone fell onto the ground and resumed its physical form.

"Henry! Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!" Rapidmon gasped in awe, looking down at the stone.

"Genbu did that."

"You didn't kill her did you?"

Looking down at the girl, Henbu kneeled down and placed a hand over her neck. He checked for a pulse until he felt a faint one. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"She'll be just fine. Thank goodness," Henbu said, smiling. "I'm just glad I didn't have to take her life, Genbu."

"_It could have been worse, Henry, much worse. I doubt you'd want that," _the wise spirit said in the boy's thoughts.

Slowly coming to and opening her eyes, Sara moaned with her head slightly throbbing. She opened her eyes to find her surroundings blurry and squinted to get a better view. Henbu and Rapidmon came into her view. She gasped and backed away from the duo.

"Relax, it's over, Sara. I removed the stone thanks to my spirit beast's power," Henbu reassured her. "You're free from their control."

"What...?" Sara wondered, looking at the green stone beside her.

In an instant, the stone shattered into dust. Sara's eyes returned to their normal color. She looked down at her hands and removed the duel disk from her arm. The Orichalcos symbol faded away on her forehead.

"Sara, you're free from their control. You can thank Genbu for that."

However, the girl did not answer and wrapped her arms around her legs. Teardrops fell down her cheeks and this prompted Henbu to approach her.

"Sara? I'm sorry I had to do that but I did it to save you. Genbu realized there was a chance to set you free from the Orichalcos control."

"But... I attacked you. I put your... life in danger. I was selfish for wanting too much power and..."

"You should be thankful for that ability you have or you would have lost your soul. Tell me. Do your other friends that have technique?"

"You mean when I walked through the Orichalcos seal? No, I'm the only one. They're at risk of losing their souls if they lose their duels. We have to save them!"

"There's a chance if we can find our friends before their duels end and someone loses their soul."

"I don't know..." Sara doubted herself. "I put you and your friend in danger!"

"You were controlled by the Orichalcos, Sara! It wasn't your fault. If your friends don't have the ability to walk through those seals, and my friends certainly don't, then they're all in danger of losing their souls."

The girl was silent for a moment until Henbu put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, you have to help me out here. We both have friends we need to save. Sara, will you work with me here?"

"You can trust Henry. He's not the type to turn his back on his buds. I know that first hand," Rapidmon agreed, nodding his head. "You'll just have to trust us."

Sara sighed and glared at Henry with teary eyes, "Why did you try to save me? You could have left me in there to let my soul get taken. What was the point?"

"Because you deserve better than remaining a Rajita for a futile cause and losing your soul. This is your chance to do something with your life. So, what are you going to do, Sara? How are you going to turn your life around? It's time for you to stand up to Hayata and anyone else who has looked down on you."

Hearing this from Henry was enough to make Sara stop and review her life. She kneeled over to pick her deck up off the ground and put it inside her pocket.

"I... I... regret what I've done, I really do," Sara sighed, looking down at the ground. "Still, I'm cursed with these powers they gave me."

"No, I think you should consider it a gift," Henbu stated. "You may not like it but you'll find it very useful."

"I see."

"Well, what have you decided? Will you help us?" Henbu offered the girl another opportunity to make her decision.

Contemplating her decision and thinking about her friends, she faced Henbu and nodded her head. She kneeled beside Henry and placed a hand over his forehead.

"Thanks, Henry. You have really shown me the light," she said, smiling. "I'm starting to understand how I should change my life."

"That's good to know," Henbu smirked. "So, no more 'brain boy'?"

"Well, I don't know. I think that's a cute pet name for you," she giggled, until her smile turned into a sad frown. "Still though. Are you willing to forgive me for what I've done?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later. We have to find our friends."

"Yeah," Sara agreed.

"Well, I always have room for two on my back," Rapidmon pointed to his back.

"That's okay. I have my own means of transportation," Henbu said, putting his right hand over the ground.

Using his terrakinetic abilities, Henbu tore a chunk of concrete off the ground and controlled its levitation. Sara watched this with awe. Henbu hopped on the slab of concrete and looked at Sara.

"Ready to get going, Sara?"

She was hesitant until noticing the smile on the Tamer's face. She felt trust worthiness from Henbu and hopped aboard.

"Hang onto me if I go too fast, Sara."

"Uh... right..." Sara gulped, standing beside Henry.

"Let's move, Rapidmon. Follow me."

"I'll right behind ya!"

With that, Henbu controlled the concrete slab and used his power to levitate across the city. Feeling scared of the high elevation they were moving at, Sara wrapped her arms around Henry. Rapidmon followed behind his Tamer and watched for any Rajita aliens hoping to launch an ambush.

"Henry, I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you, but I will help you to stop my friends."

"Fair enough, Sara."

"Thanks, brain boy," she muttered with a smirk.

"_Hang on guys! I'm on my way!" _Henbu thought, determined to find his fellow Tamers. _"Sara, you have my word we'll save your friends. I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

_

**Inside the Tokyo Metropolis Government Building/Hypnos HQ/8:39**

Entering the secret headquarters of Hypnos, Nate checked the monitor for a map of the entire city. He carefully studied the location of the city and reminded himself of the districts he had explored during the D-Reaper's takeover of Tokyo.

"To think this is Hypnos," Nate said, monitoring the map. "I can't imagine what they've done here."

Just then, he was picking up a signal from an isolated location within the railway tunnels near Shinjuku Station. Putting his semi-automatic pistol into his holster, Nate realized that the signal was close to the government building.

"Great, it's not too far from here. That signal must be coming from one of the government officials of this facility. Yamaki, maybe? I hope he knows where my sister is. I hope I'm not too late..."

Just then, he stopped and heard a door opening. He ducked behind a table and reached down for his pistol. Walking through the room was a pair of Rajita Mercenaries. The man remained perfectly quiet and waited for the aliens to leave the room.

"_Damn, just my luck. I wasn't expecting this! I better hurry up and get out!"_

The aliens briefly scanned the room and departed through the door they entered through. Nate let out a deep sigh of relief and placed the gun back into his holster.

"God, that was close. I'm going to need a bigger gun," he muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Getting off the floor, Nate turned towards a black closet with a lock chained around the handles. He walked over and tried to remove the lock. Looking down at his gun, he took a chance and pointed the gun at the lock.

As he fired a shot, the bullet broke the lock. Nate turned towards the door and prayed the aliens did not overhear the gunshot. After a few moments of staring at the door, he sighed with relief and ripped the broken lock off. He then opened the closet door to reveal a Remington model 870 pump-action shotgun. He picked it up and grabbed a box of shotgun shells.

"Yeah, this'll do," he smiled, glancing at the firearm.

With that, he walked out through the doors and departed for to the Shinjuku Station. He would surely find Yamaki and the others. That is, if they haven't encountered any Rajita in the railway tunnels.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse/East Shibuya/8:40**

Walking back forth, Mai feared for Joey. She had the urge to find the young man who had kissed her. Never before did she expect the dork to kiss her.

"Feh, I can't stand this!" Mai said, walking towards the door and removed the sword.

As a result of removing the sword, the barrier faded away.

"Man, this thing is a little heavy. I don't see how that dork was able to hold it with no problem," Mai groaned, holding the sword in her arms. "Now, I've got to find Joey! Maybe Yugi and the others will know where he is. Hang in there, Joey. I'm on my way!"

Mai slowly walked across the street with the sword holding down her arms.

"_And I'll never forget that kiss, Joseph," _the blonde smiled.

* * *

**Above Kaiba Corp/Rajita Mother Ship/Interrogation Room #21/8:45 AM**

Down the hall on the fourth floor, there were doors lined up and each marked with room numbers. Vivian soldiers were standing guard at each end of the hallways. Inside room number **_21_**, the general Morpheous was standing behind a chair. Seated down on the chair was Serenity Wheeler.

Feeling tears fall down her eyes, Serenity felt helpless without anyone to save her. She felt the cold air of the room getting to her and the presence of the Rajita general made her even more uncomfortable. Morpheous sat down across from the girl and looked directly at her.

"Tell me what you know about your brother."

"About that armor he was wearing? Look, I told you..." Serenity sniffed a tear and coughed. "I don't know anything about it."

"Don't lie to me, Serenity."

"I'm not lying!" she snapped.

"This is getting us nowhere then. You leave me no choice," Morpheous sighed, removing a green stone from out of a pouch in his belt.

"What is that?" she asked, noticing the stone. "Wait! That light! I've seen it before!"

"I'm sure you have."

"There were green beams of light shooting down from the skies. I saw many people collapsing as if they had their life ripped out of them. Now, it's all happening again. Why do you want to kill us?"

"You humans, you mean?"

"That's right! This is wrong! You have no right to steal souls from innocent people!" Serenity cried out, standing up from her chair.

Chuckling to himself, Morpheous was surprised by the female's sudden outburst. However, he was strangely pleased that she was standing up for herself.

"So, you're much braver when the situation calls for it," Morpheous smiled, holding the Orichalcos stone.

"Where's my brother? I demand to know where he is!" Serenity said with a serious look on her face.

The general held the stone in front of him as it released an intense green aura. Serenity gasped and backed away from the stone. It would only be a minute before her soul was extracted and absorbed by the Orichalcos stone. Morpheous noticed the look on her face and slowly lowered the stone.

"_Why am I feeling restraint? That look in her eyes, it's filled with hope. Even as I attempt to take her soul now," _Morpheous thought, his eyes on the girl. _"I sense a strong heart from this human. Are all humans special like this one?"_

Serenity backed away as the green light illuminated. The alien general sighed and closed his hand around the shining stone.

"Huh? Why did you do that?" Serenity wondered, slightly confused.

"For some reason, I can't bring myself to extract the soul of someone with so much hope and such a strong heart. You aren't even showing any fear. Why don't you scream out in fear?"

"I am afraid, but I've learned from my brother to always have faith. Wherever my brother is, I know he's alive."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. I can't really explain it but I always have faith in the ones I love. Whether it be my brother, Yugi or even Mai... I care for each and every one of them. I don't fear you because I've already seen scarier experiences. You don't scare me. So why don't you just give up?"

"Heh..." Morpheous chuckled, as he placed the stone back inside his belt pouch. "You are one brave child."

"Well, what are you going to do with me now?"

Fixating his eyes towards the door, Morpheous looked back to Serenity and smiled.

"You know, I just might have some use for you, Serenity. I will not extract your soul... for now that is."

"What? You're not going to take my soul?"

"No, but I think you could be useful to me. I'll explain everything," Morpheous said as he opened the door behind him. "Follow me and don't try anything suspicious. Is that clear?"

Nodding her head in reply, Serenity walked out of the room and stood beside Morpheous. He shut the door behind him and led the girl down the hall.

* * *

**Kuiiza's Laboratory/8:50 AM**

Joey was on the receiving end of a light electrocution on the seat with his legs and arms strapped down. A helmet was placed over his head where electrical charges were sent through his brain. The teen screamed as he felt excruciating pain overtaking his body. His face was drenched in layers of sweat from the torture inflicted by the lead general.

Entering his laboratory chamber was Kuiiza. A sinister grin formed across the sadist's face as he took pleasure in seeing Joey tortured.

"What's wrong, monkey? Enjoying the pain, are we?" Kuiiza chuckled. "Well, this is only the beginning. You see you, are about to become another subject in my Chimera Project. I had captured some other humans and turned them into loyal Chimera soldiers. Would you like to become a loyal servant of mine?"

"Like I'd ever serve... some conniving... and sick-minded... psychotic bastard... like you!" Joey yelled out but soon winced from the excruciating pain jolting throughout his body.

"Can't say anything else? Well, don't be surprised," Kuiiza grinned. "You see. You will be an instrumental tool to your friends' deaths."

"No way are you going to force me to fight my friends! Not happening!"

"Once I have taken away your free will, you will no have choice. Unlike my other subjects, I will give you special treatment. Yes, you should feel grateful for what I will do to you," the alien general proclaimed, deactivating the torture chair and releasing the teen.

As he snatched Joey up by the arm, he dragged the boy into the dark room behind the laboratory. Inside is the room Kuiiza occupies to perform his most gruesome and special experiments on his subjects. He tossed Joey against the wall and watched him drop to the floor. Kuiiza looked across to notice a pair of yellow glowing eyes and low growling from what sounded like a canine. It was Okami, trapped in a cage.

"Don't you worry, Lycan. Soon, you shall be set free and roam free. But first, I want you to be an audience to the experiment I am about to perform on this boy. Who knows? He just might turn out to be my greatest piece of work!"

Inside another cage, away from the one containing Okami, was Suzuno. She was crying to herself and curled up in the corner of the cage. Every time she glanced over at her husband she felt every part of her heart break. Now she was forced to once again witness another human become another experimentation by the twisted-minded Rajita general.

"Okami..." she whispered, her face stained with dried tears.

Kuiiza stood at the center with his arms crossed and a sick grin on his face.

"No, I think I have a much better idea. I won't inject you with a serum. No, since you are going to be my most special subject, there's another way for me to strip you of your humanity! I hope you're ready, human!"

Laughing out manically, Kuiiza took sick pleasure in Joey lying on the ground defenseless. The teen couldn't even move and watched his vision blur.

"_Yugi... Serenity... Mai... Everyone... This could be my final hour... It's been an honor to have such great friends. You helped me turn my life completely around and change me for the better, but it was good while it lasted. I'm sorry, guys... But this could be goodbye..."_

With that, the Dragon Knight closed his eyes and feel into unconsciousness from the punishment he received from the Rajita general. It was time. Joey was prepared to undergo the special Chimera experiment Kuiiza mentioned but this would be special. What did Kuiiza mean by 'special'? Joey would now learn that... the **_hard_** way.

* * *

**Nagah's Room/8:55 AM**

Meanwhile, inside the room of the female Rajita general, Rhea and Nagah were standing in a corner while Nemesis was sitting on a chair with a slightly clueless look. She couldn't hear to what the two Rajita females were whispering amongst themselves.

"Are you sure you just want to leave her here?" Rhea questioned her general.

"Look, we've been given a new assignment," Nagah whispered back. "So it seems Lord Ghidorah wants us to return back to that Digital World."

"Has he found us a specific area to launch an attack?" Rhea asked.

"So it seems. Mercenaries have managed to pinpoint a specific site for a frontal attack. We will be there to lead those units."

"Ok then, but that leads to one question. What about our guest, Nemesis?"

"As I said before, leave her here. I'm sure she won't cause that much trouble."

"I hope you're right, Lady Nagah."

Nagah sat up and walked over to where Nemesis was sitting on the general's desk chair. The alien general glared at Nemesis with looks that would kill.

"Listen up, Nemesis. I want you to stay here in this room. If anyone barges in and confronts you, you simply tell them you know Rhea and me. And I don't want you touching my stuff! Got it?"

"Yes, I get it," Nemesis replied, nodding her head.

"Good, I'm glad we're clear. Because if I find out you were messing with my belongings I will personally kill you myself."

As Nemesis nodded, Nagah turned towards Rhea and pointed out the door. The two Rajita females stepped out and left Pharaohmon's mistress behind. They reported to the hangar area to be transported via a teleported.

Once she was left alone in Nagah's room, Nemesis got up from the desk chair and walked over towards the general's closet. She opened up to find a massive collection of clothing and accessories.

"Not touch your stuff? Feh, you arrogant bitch. I can do whatever I please," Nemesis scoffed, kneeling down. "Now these are some excellent choices for clothes. Hopefully they're my size."

Pulling out a pair of black gloves, Nemesis quickly recalled the events leading to her imprisonment. Every time Yui, Himura, Inumon or even Anubimon crossed her mind, her blood would boil.

"Stupid little bitch... It's your fault that I was ever sealed! **_IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT, YOU BITCH!_**" Nemesis screamed, tossing the gloves against the wall. "You ruined my life! If it wasn't for you... No, then I would have seen Lord Pharaohmon killed before my eyes. How could you let yourself be beaten so easily? You're supposed to be powerful enough to bring the Sovereigns to their knees!"

Then she realized that Ghidorah was even more powerful than Pharaohmon ever hoped to be. She was now serving a new warlord.

"No, I must move on from the past. Ghidorah has given me another chance to get my hands on the little tramp, her brother and that damn Underworld lord!" Nemesis claimed, walking out of the closet and looking herself directly in a mirror. "Yes, I swear that I will stain my hands with their blood!"

Chuckling to herself, Nemesis punched the mirror with her right fist. Ignoring the pain, the broken glass shards cut her hand and drew out blood from the wounds. She didn't even care if Nagah would find out about her broken mirror. All that Nemesis really cared for was revenge and it would soon be at hand. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out the cards she used in her last duel.

"This deck just will not do, though. I can't use a deck that is so disorganized. It was not enough to defeat Himura, and it won't be enough to defeat Yui. What's this, though? I seem to have a bit of Pharaohmon's shadow magic left."

Nemesis took a card from her deck and channeled dark energy into it. To her delight, the card transformed before her eyes. She proceeded to transform her entire deck, card by card.

"Yes, this will do nicely. Just you wait little Yui. You and your brother will soon be dead!"

* * *

**Hangar Area/Bottom Level of ship/8:59 AM**

Back in the hangar area, Black Guilmon and his cohorts were building the upgraded armor for the soon-to-be awakened Leviathan. Yamidramon, Atolmdramon and General Scorpionus were all on guard to protect Black Guilmon at work. Skull Satanmon, Marine Devimon and Fuugamon were watching over their prisoners.

Suddenly, the elevator door shaft opened to reveal two figures. The group turned to notice Nagah and Rhea walking towards them.

"Well, look what we've got here," Yamidramon said, watching the two ladies.

"I'll say," Atolmdramon snickered.

"You two leave them alone," Black Guilmon cleared his throat. "We should concentrate on building this armor."

"Yeah, that and that Nagah chick is strong enough to knock our heads off!" Skull Satanmon exclaimed.

As she heard her name mentioned, Nagah glared directly at the digimon group and gave them a terrifying glare. Her eyes narrowed with flames burning. Skull Satanmon huddled close to Marine Devimon as she noticed the scary look on Nagah's face.

"Man, why does she hate us?" Atolmdramon wondered.

"Get serious, you fools! Black Guilmon ordered you not to look at them!" General Scorpionus said.

"Feh, losers. C'mon, Colonel Rhea," Nagah scoffed, turning her back on the digimon and walked down to the teleported room.

"You make sure our god's armor is flawless! We want great results, you bums!" Rhea screeched out.

Once the ladies departed into the teleported room, Black Guilmon simply rolled his eyes and returned to work on the armor. The others also resumed with their work in the hangar.

"Just forget about her, gentlemen. We have a bigger purpose here. Once we revive Valmarmon, he'll make this Leviathan look like a joke," Black Guilmon reassured his group.

"Great point there, sir," Yamidramon said.

"Anyway, how are the captives doing?" the dark reptile digimon asked his cohorts.

"Well, let's see," Marine Devimon checked the cages and nodded. "They're still mindless. Maybe we can use them in an experiment later."

"That's a good idea. In the meantime, let's at least finish up with repairing this armor before break time," Black Guilmon sighed, wiping his forehead with a towel. "So, we've got Inferno, Berus, Betamon, the three Huskymon sisters, Labramon, Gatomon and Biyomon."

"And it appears the Rajita have captured more digimon, but they are currently back in the Digital World," General Scorpionus reported. "If I recall, some of them were members of the Dra-Warriors."

"Interesting, that should prove amusing when they unleash those digimon on the humans," Black Guilmon chuckled, glancing over towards the cages. "Meh, anyway, as I said. We will deal with our enslaved digimon later."

"_First things first, the armor at least needs some repairs. I can't wait until I find any resources here that'll be useful to build our tracking device to find Valmarmon's pieces. That is the true reason why we are here in the first place."

* * *

_

**Inside Kaiba Corp/Simulation Room/9:05 AM**

Arriving at the broken wall made by Ghidorah earlier, Nagah and Rhea arrived via the teleporter from out of the ship. They flew off inside the simulation room where the KC-Hypnos project was still activated and the door was open. The females stopped as a unit of Draconian Guardians and Mercenaries stood guarding the doorway.

They also noticed the digimon they had managed to capture from the Digital World. Flamedramon, Samuridramon and Seadramon were lying on the ground in unconscious state.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nagah noticed the three digimon. "Are we waiting here for Lord Ghidorah?"

"No! You waiting for me!" Kujiko called out, walking out through the portal.

"General Kujiko, good to see you, sir!" Rhea gave the general a salute.

"You receive Lord Ghidorah's orders?" Kujiko asked the female duo. "Good, he tell me you two go and help soldiers at these coordinates."

He handed Nagah a PDA and pressed a button to reveal the exact coordinates of what appeared to be the location to the Amazon Kingdom. Nagah relayed the coordinates to Rhea and smirked.

"Good, we're finally going do something worthwhile," Nagah snickered, looking down at her hands. "I still have the powers of those Sailor sluts, at least until tonight."

"Good enough for us. We can take whatever we have to deal with," Rhea said with confidence in her voice. "Right, General Nagah?"

But the female general wasn't listening. Something had caught her eye.

"General Nagah?" the colonel repeated.

"Hmm? Were you saying something?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but why don't you go ahead without me," Nagah said, handing the PDA to her colonel. "There's something I need to do."

"All right, then. I'll be waiting for you on the other side of the portal, General Nagah!" Rhea stated, saluting her superior.

With that, Rhea entered through the doorway. Nagah walked across the room and flew out through the hole she had entered from.

Kujiko confronted the soldiers and looked down at the three unconscious digimon.

"General Kujiko," a Draconian spoke up, "the stones appear to be taking effect, and they will soon awaken as our newest servants."

Kujiko kneeled down to examine the three sleeping digimon. Suddenly, he noticed Seadramon awaken. The sea serpent's eyes shot wide open as his eyes shone with green light. The general stood up and backed away to give Seadramon room to move about. The digimon hissed violently and lashed his tail across. The Rajita soldiers prepared themselves by aiming their plasma rifles.

"Don't shoot!" Kujiko bellowed out in order.

Slowly lifting his head up, Seadramon opened his mouth and looked directly at the Rajita soldiers with green glowing eyes as the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on his forehead.

"So, you have awakened, servant," Kujiko stated, pointing to Seadramon. "What you do now?"

"Must... Must find the one who took my love!" Seadramon hissed angrily, lifting his head up. **_"MUST KILL!"_**

"Who you speak of?" the general asked with wonder.

"The one named Himura! I must kill Himura for taking the one I love and cherish!" Seadramon screeched.

"Himura...? Ooh, that be one with beast powers! Yes, he be enemy of Rajita!" Kujiko replied, nodding his head. "You kill him good!"

"**MUST KILL!!**"

With that, a green light surrounded the sea dragon's body. It appeared he was undergoing an evolution into his next form. Kujiko sensed the digimon's power leveling up and chuckled.

"Yes! Feed off hate! You become fine servant!" the general yelled out.

Then, following Seadramon, the other two Dra-Warriors rose up from the floor. The eyes of Samuridramon and Flamedramon flashed with green light. Then, their foreheads revealed the symbol of the Orichalcos. Kujiko sensed their powers growing through the effects of the Orichalcos stones in their bodies.

"Good, they also be useful in hunting humans with beast power!" Kujiko said.

Samuridramon pulled her sword out of the sheath. Flamedramon dropped down to his knees and felt his body engulfed inside a green column of light. He, like Seadramon, was undergoing his digivolution process.

"Wonderful, these servants come in handy. Now to put to work," Kujiko said, watching the trio.

"Flamedramon **_SHINKA!_**"

"Seadramon **_MEGA SHINKA!_**"

The Rajita soldiers watched the two digivolve and become covered in a thick layer of smoke. Two new figures stood in place of the two corrupted Dra-Warriors. Samuridramon turned and watched the two digimon emerging out of the smoke. In place of Seadramon was a red crocodilian reptile with a long, prehensile body and a ten-foot long snout lined with dagger-like teeth. The top of its snout was protected with purple armor-like hide. Streaked across both sides of its back were blue fin-like blades and fins on the sides of its legs. The monster's eyes were green with a demonic glare to them. The symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on the monster's forehead.

"**_LEVIAMON!"_** the monster bellowed deeply.

The new form of Flamedramon emerged from the smoke. Also glowing on his forehead was the symbol of the Orichalcos. He stood on his hind legs with his eyes glowing green. The digimon was a towering red-skinned titan on two legs, with curve-striped horns growing from the knees, striped belly armor and covered with hook-shaped blades growing down the underside of his long drill-tipped tail. He was also adorned in a thick armor shirt with curved horns protruding from the shoulders and curved striped horns growing from the elbows. He also had five-clawed gauntlets, a pair of long wing-shaped blades growing from its back, and a long neck and head completely covered in armor. Metal horns and fins grew from the head's top, sides, nose, and lower jaw. Between his two horns were Flamedramon's blade spike horns with flame-like markings covering his metallic body.

"**_ARMEDDRAMON!_**"

"Good, I see you two have become stronger than ever," Samuridramon smiled, her eyes also glowing green.

"New servants of Rajita, your job to find these four," Kujiko spoke out, activating a device to display four holographic images of the four Tamers. "Find them and eliminate them!"

"It shall be as you wish," Samuridramon stated, bowing her head.

"Leave it to us!" Armeddramon roared.

"Himura, must kill... **_HIMURA_**!" Leviamon declared with blood-lust.

"Good, go now..." Kujiko ordered before the radio communicator attached on his helmet beeped to cut him off.

"_General Kujiko! This is Lord Ghidorah!"_

"Me lord! Me sending three new slaves to attack children with Beast powers."

"_That's good and all, but there is an urgent matter. I am receiving reports from our spies that the Sailor Senshi and those Spirit warrior fools are near this facility! We cannot allow them to find the doorway! I want you to go down and deal with them! Take as many men as you wish!"_

"Yes, me lord! I carry out order! This Kujiko, over and out!" the general stated, cutting off transmission. "All right, units four and five! Follow me! We must deal with Sailor Senshi and their allies! It Lord Ghidorah's orders!"

"Yes sir!"

With that, Kujiko led the way for two units consisting of Draconian Guardians and Mercenaries to join him. The three digimon were left behind as they prepared to set off to carry out their new task.

* * *

**Inside The Mother Ship/Hangar Area/9:09 AM**

Black Guilmon and his group were hard at work repairing the armor for Leviathan. Suddenly, a monitor turned on near where Black Guilmon worked. Ghidorah's face appeared on the front. The digimon group all grouped together to hear what the Rajita warlord had to say.

"Lord Ghidorah, we're still working on the armor!" Black Guilmon stated, giving a respectful hand salute.

"Yeah, we're making some really cool modifications, too!" Skull Satanmon said.

Annoyed by the skeleton's comment, Yamidramon smashed his right fist to the back of Skull Satanmon's head.

"OW! That's smarts!" the skeleton digimon fell back with a bump on his head.

"_You can keep working on the project, Black Guilmon, but we have an urgent problem. You see, the Sailor Senshi and some of their allies are arriving close to my new headquarters base. I cannot afford to have them infiltrate the gate leading to the Digital World. You will have to send some of your men to aid General Kujiko and his units."_

"So, sending lambs to the slaughter? Heh that should at least get some of these fools off my back while I work. Atolmdramon, Marine Devimon and Fuugamon, you three remain here. The rest of you go down and assist them," Black Guilmon ordered his subordinates.

"Goodie! We get to see some action!" Skull Satanmon giggled, jumping back to his feet**_. "WOOT!"_**

"At last, I get my chance at retribution against those wenches!" General Scorpionus snickered, pulling out his laser kitana. "This time they don't have those two Dra-Warriors to back them up!"

"Yes, yes, that's swell. Now, go! Use that thing that teleported those two ladies earlier," Black Guilmon said, pointing directly towards the room ahead of them.

"_Yes, use that to transport you. Don't worry. I have already set the coordinates to the exact location."_

"Goodie! Let's go!" Skull Satanmon chuckled, racing towards the room.

"Please, don't embarrass me," Black Guilmon sighed, rubbing his temples.

The digimon followed Skull Satanmon towards the teleportation chamber. The monitor turned off. This left Black Guilmon, Marine Devimon and Atolmdramon with their enslaved prisoners. An idea came to the dark reptile's mind as he manically smirked.

"Oh yeah! Now would be the perfect time to have some fun with our prisoners. Hehehe."

* * *

**Ghidorah's Royal Chamber/9:12 AM**

The warlord walked out of his private chamber behind his seat. He wanted to get another look at the lifeless forms of Usagi and Princess Kakyuu in their capsules to remind himself of his recent accomplishment.

"All I need is the Moon Heart Crystal and I'll have this planet under my clutches," the warlord growled deeply and clenched his right hand. "Rest assured, I will have it."

Looking down at the Japanese metropolis through the windows of his chambers, Ghidorah smirked with overtaking two worlds with great succession. Now, there was one more thing he had to do before going back to the Digital World.

"Yes, it won't be long until those four beasts become fully enslaved by the Orichalcos stones," the warlord muttered, looking down at the city. "Anyway, it's been too long since I've had to reveal my true form. Heh, yes, I want this monkey-ridden planet to see who they are dealing with. Not even their mightiest defense forces can hope to stop me!"

Turning around to glare at a group of Mercenaries, Ghidorah's eyes flashed green and chuckled.

"Release the pods. This way we can draw out any humans left in this city and implant them with Orichalcos stones. It'll be a pleasure to gather new slaves."

"Yes, sir! And shall we take their souls when we choose?"

"That's right. Now, get going, my soldiers! Earth has yet to see my **_TRUE_** form," the warlord chuckled.

The soldiers stared at one another and gulped. They knew the worst has yet to come. Many planets had perished once Ghidorah had revealed his 'true form'.

* * *

**Near Kaiba Corp/9:13 AM**

Already exploring areas of Domino City, the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives checked for any signs of Rajita soldiers. Strangely enough there were no soldiers patrolling this side of Domino City. Even then, the massive mother ship's presence was floating above the top of the Kaiba Corporation building.

Sailor Jupiter raced across the street in less than a second and double checked the streets. She found no Rajita soldiers and gave a thumbs-up signal to her team.

"Looks like that section is clear of Rajita. Man, this is getting so frustrating," Sailor Venus sighed, crossing her arms.

"I know what you mean... I'm dying for some action, too," Sailor Uranus replied.

"Me, three. I'm always hungry for some action! Fighting is in my blood!" Yusuke proclaimed.

"Mine, too!" Kuwabara added.

"Calm yourself, guys. Let's not get too anxious. This is getting too fishy to me. Right about now there should be a butt load of soldiers. It has to be a trap of sorts," Sailor Mars said.

"Hey guys! You might want to check this out!" Sailor Sedna called out, pointing to the skies.

As everyone looked up, they saw what appeared to be a massive army of Rajita soldiers dropping down from the skies. There were Draconian Guardians, Mercenaries and Kujiko himself. The Sailors and the Spirit Detectives stood their ground to prepare for battle.

"Well, looks like you three got your wish!" Mizuno exclaimed.

"Good, just what I was looking for," Brimstone whispered to himself.

Looking up at the army of Rajitas dropping down from the skies, Sailor Jupiter raced back to her friends and rejoined them. Kujiko and his soldiers dropped down twenty yards away from the Senshi-Detective team.

"Look who it is, Urameshi! That punk who attacked us the other night!" Kuwabara reminded the Detective.

As Yusuke recognized the general's ugly mug, he growled and clenched his fists. Recalling what happened to Keiko and the others was enough to push him over the edge.

"Bastard," Hiei muttered, glaring at the general.

Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and transformed it into his Rose Whip. The Valkyrie Senshi powered up with flaring auras around their armor.

Just then, to everyone's surprise, Skull Satanmon dropped in and fell at the center of the standoff. The Senshi-Detective team watched in utter confusion. Following the skeleton digimon were Yamidramon, Puppetmon and General Scorpionus.

"Whoa! We came just in time! Yays!" Skull Satanmon laughed, picking himself up and jumping around.

"Um, who invited these guys?" Sailor Neptune asked, confused over the situation.

"I remember them! They were some of Pharaohmon's cronies!" Sailor Uranus pointed out.

"That's right! General Scorpionus!" Sailor Venus gasped out. "Heh, won't that jerk be surprised when he sees how powerful we've become."

"Yeah, he's definitely in for a rude awakening," Sailor Mars smirked, nodding her head.

"Yeah, these guys we should be able to deal with. In my view, the real threats are the aliens," Mizuno stated.

"This should be fun. Right, Sedna?" Sailor Saturn glanced over to the Ice Senshi.

"Oh yeah. Time to prove my worth to you guys!" Sedna said, stepping into a fighting stance.

"Hey, don't forget. You girls have us to back you up, so don't strain yourselves. This should be fun," Yusuke smirked. "Besides, us four owe that big bastard general an ass-kicking."

"As long as I get the first shot," Hiei stated, unsheathing his sword.

"Let's be cautious here. They have back-up from these minions formerly working for Pharaohmon," Kurama reminded them.

"_But I wonder how Ghidorah managed to find and recruit them? Did he somehow find the Digital World?" _Sailor Jupiter thought. "In any case, like Mizuno said, the aliens are the ones we have to worry most about. The rest are just cannon fodder to me."

"Hey! Who ya calling cannon fodder!" Skull Satanmon shouted.

"No need to scream out like that, Skully. They should never underestimate us in the first place," Yamidramon chuckled.

"Time to make Black Guilmon proud!" Puppetmon snickered. "Hey, girls! Remember me?"

Sailor Mars looked over at Puppetmon as her eyes narrowed. She recalled when Cammy was nearly killed by the maniacal puppet.

"Oh, your wooden ass is so dead, Puppetmon," the Miko threatened the demented puppet.

The Senshi-Detective team prepared themselves as a major obstacle has managed to block them from reaching Kaiba Corporation. They will have to give it their all to pass through this last-minute challenge.

* * *

**Shibuya Station/9:17 AM**

After a long chase around Tokyo, Inumon and the cloaked figure finally arrived back at Shibuya Station, one of the largest railway stations in Tokyo. Inumon's eyes narrowed directly at the unknown character.

"All right. Who are you? I've been chasing you across the city for the past hour! Enough cat and mouse games!" Inumon yelled at the figure. "So, tell me. Are you a spy working for those alien creeps?"

The figure merely nodded 'no' and reached underneath the cloak to reveal a shaman staff. Then, Inumon waited for the mystery figure to make its first move. In fact, as Inumon stepped forward, the figure dashed across and quickly jumped up into mid-air. The figure slammed the front of the staff down. The mongrel jumped away just in time as the staff smashed through the concrete. However, as Inumon landed, the figure swung the staff across and slammed the end into dark canine's back.

Inumon howled in pain and was sent crashing against a pillar. The figure rushed towards the downed Inumon and swung the staff overhead to deliver a crushing blow on the mongrel. Inumon regained his senses and rolled away in time. Inumon growled in annoyance and jumped across to slash through the top hood of the figure's head. The canine's claws successfully managed to rip off the hood and revealed the face of his pursuer. Inumon gasped out in utter disbelief once he revealed who it was.

"Kuzuhamon! You... What are you doing here!"

"What do you think?" she responded, holding her staff. "I'm here to defeat you. When I do, and I will, you will become my new mate!"

"Kuzuhamon? You're... I can't believe you're still going on about that!" Inumon shouted at the crazy female. "Why don't you just give it up?"

"Never. As long as we're both still alive, I'm going to keep pursuing you my love!" Kuzuhamon chuckled, licking her lips.

"I thought you were with Phillipe and the others! You abandoned them just to find me! What kind of heartless witch are you?"

"Actually, thanks to them, we defeated Medusamon. Those kids will be just fine," she reassured him. "They're with my sisters now. Trust me, I would never leave them unless I was sure they were safe."

"But there is a war going on with the Rajita! Haven't you ever thought about that?"

"I thought we'd get this out of the way first. Once I defeat you, you will become my mate and we'll fight those monsters together! We're going to be a great team, my love!"

However, the dark canine wanted nothing to do with her and turned his back on her. Kuzuhamon scoffed in annoyance as Inumon had his back towards her.

"Sorry, but I have other important matters to attend to," Inumon stated, walking off from the battle.

Much to Kuzuhamon's dismay, Inumon had once again turned her down. She wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. She didn't leave the Digital World to be shunned again by the one she loved.

Before Inumon would walk any further, Kuzuhamon phased out from her previous spot and reappeared in front of the mongrel. He fell back with an annoyed look.

"Listen, are you deaf? I said I don't have time for this pointless nonsense!" he barked.

"Sorry but I won't let you walk out and leave. Remember what I said, if I win, I can take you as a mate in any case. I **_WILL NOT_** let you walk away from this, Inumon-sama!"

"I can't believe this..."

-

As the two faced each off, D'Arcmon watched from out of a hidden corner and waited for the fight to continue. Then, she felt a presence appear behind her and turned to find Renamon. D'Arcmon flinched at first but sighed a relief.

"Oh, it's you, Renamon. Thank goodness," D'Arcmon said, wiping her forehead.

"What's the meaning of this, D'Arcmon?" Renamon demanded out of the Amazon. "Why are you helping that witch fight Inumon for no reason? We are in a more serious battle with the Rajita!"

"It can't be helped. Kuzuhamon has asked me to be her witness, and I cannot refuse," D'Arcmon whispered, placing a hand over Renamon's mouth.

Pulling D'Arcmon's arm away, Renamon responded, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We Amazons are a proud race, however, there are occasions when it becomes necessary for one of our numbers to take a mate. The Rite of Conquest was created for this purpose. Basically, if an Amazon can defeat a male, she has the right to claim him as her mate. However, if she wishes to invoke this right, another Amazon must be present to witness the battle, to make sure it was a fair fight," D'Arcmon explained.

"But what about the Amazon's Kiss ritual? I thought that an Amazon had to marry a male if she lost to him in battle," the vulpine noted.

"You bring up an interesting point. While that ritual was created to preserve an Amazon's honor, not her lineage, it creates a unique situation when combined with the Rite of Conquest."

"So basically, Inumon's in a Catch-22. If he loses to Kuzuhamon, he has to marry her, but the same thing would happen if he defeats her."

"Not exactly. The Amazon's Kiss cannot be performed if the Amazon is killed in the battle."

"Oh, like that's going to happen," Renamon growled, watching the incident from her hidden spot. "Inumon would never kill Kuzuhamon, no matter how much he hates her guts. We have to stop this!"

Renamon started to move to intervene, but found her self being blocked by D'Arcmon.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. As the witness to this battle, I am honor-bound to prevent any outside interference."

"You can't be serious."

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but Kuzuhamon is an Amazon, and these battles are protected by Amazon law. If you were to interfere now, it would be considered a crime against the Amazons, and there would be no choice but to execute you." D'Arcmon paused a bit before continuing, "And for failing to prevent your interference, I would be executed as well."

Shocked at this last revelation, Renamon found herself with no choice but to stand by and watch the events unfold.

-

Inumon stood his ground and dropped his arms by his side. Kuzuhamon was taken aback by this gesture.

"You're just giving up?" she asked the mongrel.

"No, but this is pointless. I won't even fight you back. I never hit women even though you've already pissed me off."

"Humph, how disappointing. I was expecting more of a challenge from you, Inumon-sama," Kuzuhamon smiled, pointing her staff at the mongrel, "but if you're not going to fight back, that'll make it all the more easier for me to claim you!"

With that, Kuzuhamon disappeared in a flash. The mongrel searched his surroundings to sense out the female and felt an incredible force being driven into his gut. He doubled over and looked up to see Kuzuhamon standing over him with her right knee extended out. She followed it up by driving her staff to the back of Inumon's head.

Renamon growled as her hands gripped the wall. Her frustration was so great, that her claws crushed a part of the wall.

The dark-armored female fully removed her cloak and jump kicked Inumon in the face. She dashed across, summoned a dark energy ring and tossed it at the staggering Inumon.

"**_WOMB MANDALA!"_**

The mongrel was struck by the attack and immediately brought down. Kuzuhamon jumped across and landed on top of the male canine. He appeared to be knocked slightly unconscious as his eyes were spinning.

"Well, guess you didn't last long. But, that makes sense. You didn't bother to digivolve, you crazy fool," Kuzuhamon chuckled, lifting Inumon on her shoulder. "By the Amazon Rite of Conquest, I claim you for my mate. In your face, Renamon! Wherever you are! Ha! Ha!"

Giggling to herself like a schoolgirl, Kuzuhamon walked off with her 'prize' over her shoulder. She had finally claimed the one she has sought for so long.

Watching this from her hidden spot, Renamon clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes.

"That tears it! I'm going to stop this!" Renamon muttered, her voice deepening.

"Wait, hold on!"

"D'Arcmon, is there any way I can stop this? Please, you have to know."

The Amazon noticed the plea for hope in the vulpine's voice. She could easily tell how much Renamon deeply cared for the mongrel. However, as always, Renamon was too proud and afraid to admit her feelings for Inumon.

"You are fortunate that it was Kuzuhamon who was the victor, for there is no way out of the Amazon's Kiss. There is a way out of the Rite of Conquest, however, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Just tell me what I have to do, D'Arcmon. Anything is better than seeing that witch run his life," the vulpine demanded from the Amazon.

"Now that Kuzuhamon has claimed Inumon by the Rite of Conquest, her claim can be challenged by another female warrior. If you were to defeat her in battle..."

"That's all I needed to know!" Renamon responded, quickly teleporting out.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish!" D'Arcmon yelled out, dropping her arms down. "Oh, boy. This is **_NOT_** my day!"

-

As Kuzuhamon made it out of the train station, she stopped and felt a strong source of power approaching her. She looked behind her and watched as a sphere of yellow light came flying at her.

"Renamon**_ MEGA SHINKA!_** **_SAKUYAMON!_**"

The dark-armored female jumped out of the way and watched as Sakuyamon fly out of the sphere. Rika's partner landed gracefully with her staff in one hand. She cast a serious gaze towards Kuzuhamon.

"Ah, well, look who it is! Come to try to take your boy toy?" Kuzuhamon asked, placing Inumon on the ground. "Sorry, girlie, but he rightfully belongs to me!"

"Not necessarily," Sakuyamon said, correcting her rival. "Under the same Rite of Conquest with which you have claimed Inumon, I can challenge you to a battle for him."

"What? You're no Amazon! You aren't even a part of our kingdom!"

"I may not be an Amazon, but your laws say that ANY female warrior can challenge another," Sakuyamon stated, holding her staff.

"Well, you've got me there. But you still aren't going to beat me, Renamon! Do you hear me?"

"Afraid to lose?" Sakuyamon smiled, taunting the dark-armored female.

Hearing this straight from Sakuyamon was enough to make Kuzuhamon's blood boil. She looked down at Inumon's sleeping form and back to Sakuyamon. No way would she give up her claim on Inumon without a fight. Kuzuhamon took a battle stance and gripped her staff tightly.

"So, be it. If you want a fight, then you've got one," Kuzuhamon said, smiling with confidence. "Prepare to lose, Sakuyamon!"

Sakuyamon simply remained silent and took her own battle stance. Her eyes pierced directly towards Kuzuhamon. Both female warriors dashed out towards each other simultaneously and slammed their staffs against one another. They pushed back against each other and appeared to be evenly matched. That is until Kuzuhamon dropped down to execute a leg sweep. This prompted Sakuyamon to jump up into mid-flight and fly down at Kuzuhamon. She attempted to slam her staff against Kuzuhamon's head. The dark-armored female countered with her staff and jumped up to boot Sakuyamon in the gut.

The driving force caused Sakuyamon to drop down and double over from the blow. Kuzuhamon stalked towards her fallen rival and raised her staff overhead. She slammed the end of the weapon down to stab Sakuyamon in the chest. Sakuyamon saw this coming and rolled away. Kuzuhamon followed it up with another. Sakuyamon again rolled away. Kuzuhamon screamed out in frustration and went for another slam with her staff.

Sakuyamon recovered by gaining her second wind and jumped up to kick Kuzuhamon in the face. This forced Kuzuhamon back.

"Sorry, but I will not let you take Inumon, Kuzuhamon. I'll be sure of that!"

"You'll never take away the mongrel I love... You will **_NEVER_** crush my dream!" she retorted angrily.

The dark-armored female summoned another dark energy ring and tossed it directly at Sakuyamon. The good Shaman digimon countered with a ring of golden energy.

"**_WOMB MANDALA!"_**

"**_AMETHYST MANDALA!"_**

The two attacks connected and exploded on contact with one another. Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon jumped away far from each other. Their eyes pierced one another. They would now push their battle like never before, for the stakes were high, Inumon was on the line. Kuzuhamon determined to retain her claim over him and Sakuyamon was determined to stop her.

"_Don't worry, Inumon. I will do whatever it takes to give you a chance to be free. It's what you deserve," _Sakuyamon thought, her eyes on both Inumon and Kuzuhamon. _"Kuzuhamon, I will end this ridiculous game!"_

As the two Shaman warriors returned to engage in combat, D'Arcmon watched the events unfold from on top of the train station. Her eyes on the two and hoped that neither would be hurt from the courtship battle.

"Don't get seriously hurt you two. That's all I ask for," D'Arcmon said, watching the clash of the females. "I can't believe it has all come down to this..."

-

Unbeknownst to everyone, there was another who was overseeing the events. Nagah was floating in the far distance and had taken interest in the encounter. She had been following them ever since their chase had passed by Kaiba Corp. and caught her eye.

"Interesting, this Kuzuhamon is ruthless. She's definitely someone I could recruit. I'll just see how this will play out," Nagah smirked, watching the battle continue.

* * *

**East Shibuya District/9:19 AM**

Hiding away from any encounters with a Rajita army, Beelzebumon hid in the alleyways with Calumon accompanying him. He had no luck finding the Tamers and barely managed to retreat after attempting to fight off a brigade of Rajita soldiers by himself.

Limping at a corner, Beelzebumon gripped his right arm and breathed heavily. There was a wound inflicted from a plasma blast by an alien soldier. Calumon checked the wound and shuddered at the sight of blood dripping.

"Beelzebumon, this wound looks bad. We need to..."

"I know! Man, they just had to nick my right arm! That was my good arm, too!" Beelzebumon remarked, wincing and licking his wound.

Suddenly, before Beelzebumon realized it, a green object came falling down from the sky and landed on Beelzebumon's wound. The demon biker roared out in excruciating pain as he looked down and noticed the green stone being absorbed through his wound. Calumon was confused as to why the demon digimon was in pain.

"What's wrong, Beelzebumon? Culu! Culu!" Calumon asked and finally noticed his wound turning green. "What's going on here!"

As he succumbed to the effects, he lifted his head up with the Orichalcos symbol appearing on his forehead. His eyes were glowing green and violent intentions had taken over the demon. He raced out of the alleyway and into the open. Calumon flew out in pursuit of the now brainwashed Beelzebumon.

"Beelzebumon! Wait! What's going on with you!" Calumon called out, hoping to reach out to his friend.

Looking on from above were robotic carrier pods released by the Rajita as a final method to capture and enslave any unsuspecting human who have not left the city. Unfortunately for Beelzebumon, he was simply another victim to the pods and an Orichalcos stone.

"Must kill! Find humans and kill!" the mind-controlled Beelzebumon violently declared.

-

At the same section in the Shibuya district, Sailor Pluto led her group through this specific district. She, along with Sailor Mercury, the Starlights, Tuxedo Kamen, the children and Dark Gabumon, was checking for any sightings of leftover Rajita brigades that had managed to be left behind.

For a moment, the Time Guardian stopped and felt a presence. Sailor Mercury, too, followed the presence.

"What is it, you guys?" Max asked the two.

"Yeah, I mean we suddenly stopped. What gives?" Sam wondered, glancing around.

"I'm sensing a Rajita presence," Cammy announced, pointing her staff around.

"Up there!" Sailor Mercury cried out, pointing up to a purple blast.

Everyone scattered out as the blast exploded into the ground and threw up a large amount of debris from the impact. Fortunately, everyone was safe and no injuries were inflicted on any of the group.

Then a loud bellowing cry was heard from up in mid-air. The group all looked up to find Beelzebumon with his blaster pointed directly towards them. In fact, it was Beelzebumon had launched the previous attack.

"Look up there!" Yui pointed up.

"That's Beelzebumon, and it appears he's the Rajita power you guys sensed!" Dark Gabumon exclaimed.

"But, he's not a Rajita! Unless he defected to their side now!" Sailor Star Healer said.

"No, he's been placed under their control," Sailor Mercury answered. "I am certainly sensing something that is somehow possessing him."

"I agree, but he must be dealt with," Sailor Pluto replied. "It shouldn't be too difficult for me to remove it out of his body."

"Can you do that, Pluto?" Tuxedo Kamen asked the Time Guardian.

"I won't know until I try."

Beelzebumon laughed manically as he dropped down like a missile and aimed directly for the entire group. His green eyes glowed intensely and his blaster charging up for another attack. Sailor Pluto ordered for everyone to stand back.

"**_DEATH SLINGER!"_**

As the demon fired out his attack, Sailor Pluto elevated her Keyblade staff and batted the blast away with relative ease. Beelzebumon dropped down and attempted to slash Sailor Pluto using his left hand.

"**_DARKNESS CLAW!"_**

Sailor Pluto sidestepped the demon's claw attack and slammed the end of her Keyblade staff across Beelzebumon's side. The demon howled out and jumped back from the Time Guardian. Pluto slammed her Keyblade Time Staff down and narrowed her eyes. Everyone else watched from the sidelines to witness the Time Guardian taking a stand in combat.

"Man, Sailor Pluto is awesome!" Sam remarked, showing respect for the eldest Senshi.

"Shouldn't we help her? This tough has to be really tough!" Aoshi asked everyone.

"No, that won't be necessary," Sailor Mercury reassured her comrades, turning around with a smile. "Pluto can handle this by herself."

"You can't be serious!" Sailor Star Maker shouted.

"Well, you Senshi have gotten quite powerful with your new Valkyrie powers," Sailor Star Fighter added. "Somehow, I believe you."

"Go, Pluto! Kick his butt and free him of that alien control!" Yui cheered on from the background. _"Looks like Lady Lupin won't be needed for now. Oh well, this fight should be good."_

"Wow, I can't feel but admire her," Cammy said, watching Sailor Pluto. "Time Guardian, do your thing."

"Be on your guard, Sailor Pluto," Tuxedo Kamen warned the Time Guardian. "Nothing is going to prevent us from restoring the future."

"Yes, for Chibi-Usa and Neo Queen Serenity," the green-haired woman responded, holding her Keyblade staff in front.

Just then, Sailor Pluto turned back to the battle to see Beelzebumon encircling her. The Time Guardian stood her ground and remained firm with eyes of determination. Anyone who could possibly take Beelzebumon in his Blast Mode would be crazy but Pluto was confident.

The demon mounted an assault and violently lashed out with his claws. Pluto calculated his attack and dodged every blow. She danced around his slashes and frustrated the mega-level demon digimon. Beelzebumon jumped back, pointed his blaster cannon directly at Pluto and drew a pentagram in front of him. Next, he called out his trademark attack.

"**_CHAOS FLARE!"_**

Releasing numerous energy blasts through the pentagram, Sailor Pluto blitzed through the energy blasts and batted them away with her Keyblade staff. The deflected shots spread out across the city block and caused destructive explosions to occur. Sailor Pluto jumped out at Beelzebumon and slammed the front of her staff over Beelzebumon's head. The demon felt the impact of the staff slamming across his cranium and fell back. Pluto swiftly landed on her feet and looked down at the fallen mega-level demon.

"Wow! Did you see that! She took him down!" Sam exclaimed. "Now that's how you get the job done!'

"To think that she could take a mega-level like Beelzebumon! That guy is no pushover!" Dark Gabumon stated. "I recall him giving Gallantmon trouble back in the day, but this Sailor Soldier managed to take him down effortlessly!"

"I doubt it's over now, but there's no doubt that Pluto will end it soon," Mercury explained to the group.

Just as Mercury said that, Beelzebumon was beginning to move about. He opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. Sailor Pluto flipped back with catlike reflexes. She stood away from the mega digimon and prepared to engage once again in battle with the brainwashed demon.

"I won't even need _Time Stop_ to hold you in place. This will be over before you know it," Pluto declared, threatening the demon digimon.

* * *

**Outside of Tokyo/Near Mt. Fuji/9:20 AM**

Standing by with the large, Zeppelin-sized cruisers floating around the majestic Japanese landscape. The skies were covered with the massive ships and a large number of hovercrafts. Dropping from the cruisers were robotic mech suits, similar to that of a Mobile Suit Gundam.

One model was primarily colored black with red and yellow edges around the shoulders, arms and legs. This was the GTO-Z735 Blitz Raji. Its streamlined body allowed this unit to be speedy and formidable in close combat. Its main features were a claw-like forearm weapon and a shield loaded with various weapons. Another feature was that it had the ability to become temporarily transparent and invisible to radar. Mounted on the left forearm was the rocket-fired, wire-guided claw weapon meant to rip through army tanks and battleships.

Another model served primarily as artillery support. The body armor of the machine was white with green and red painted areas around the chest, legs, arms and shoulders. This was called the GTO-Z720 Buster Raji. The Buster model carried no handheld weapons but rather had two large backpack weapons mounted under each arm. Twin missile pods were mounted on each shoulder. It was heavily armed and more so than other Raji models. On the pelvis, the Buster was equipped with additional sensors and tracking equipment. On the left rear of the machine weapon was a large energy cannon and functions as a direct-fire weapon.

And there were several more models that have yet to be revealed. A large army of Mercenaries and Draconian Guardians bowed their heads as the Rajita warlord arrived through teleportation from his space ship.

"Lord Ghidorah, we have gathered the Raji units. They are ready to be deployed across the planet," a Mercenary approached the warlord and saluted him.

"Excellent. Report to the mechanics should you run into any problems," stated Ghidorah.

With that, the soldiers went back to work and prepared their combat machines. Ghidorah faced the direction of Mt. Fuji and smirked.

"Now is the time..."

The warlord's body was starting to become surrounded by a dark purple aura. His eyes flashed red and his teeth clenched down. The soldiers gasped as a massive shadow suddenly loomed over the entire area. They stopped and gasped at their warlord revealing his true, horrifying form. The ground started to tremble under Ghidorah's size and power increase. The roars of the monster were overheard in the distance, as if Godzilla himself had awakened. In fact, as he grew, Ghidorah reached the size of the King of Monsters. The armor, cape and such stretched out and grew to fit his new gigantic body.

The true form of Ghidorah was revealed his shadowy presence blanketed the landscape and disturbed the peaceful landscape near the great mountain. His body was entirely darker green. His legs were thicker and muscular. His tail grew longer than his whole body. Layers upon layers of spikes streaked down his back and tail. They were each blade-like with pointed ends. The claws on his hands and feet were longer and sharper. Protruding out of his shoulders were massive crystalline-shoulder spikes. Ghidorah's mouth slightly widened out with his teeth longer. His eyes were yellow with no black irises at the center. His arms stretched out from his body and were more muscular than before. He now stood a horrifying 120 meters high and his body was 250 meters long.

The Rajita colossus raised his arms up and unleashed a terrifying demonic roar. This was the true form of the Rajita warlord and the same monstrous form that had the power to eradicate planets.

"Oh great, Leviathan. So this is Lord Ghidorah's true monstrous form?" a Draconian Guardian gasped in disbelief.

"I take it you're a newbie, soldier?" a Mercenary approached his comrade. "Don't be too surprised. You should know by now that Lord Ghidorah's power cannot be outmatched."

"I heard he purged numerous planets," the Guardian said.

"If by purged you mean complete annihilation, then you would be correct," the Mercenary continued. "Yeah, I really feel for this planet. The humans had better not try to resist or they can kiss this planet goodbye."

Glancing down at the landscape, the giant warlord chuckled deeply in delight and looked ahead past Mt. Fuji. A devious and twisted thought crossed his mind.

"**_Yes, it is time I pay a visit to this planet's world leaders. Time to let them know the wrath of Kaiser Ghidorah!"_**

With that, the giant levitated off the ground and prepared to set off near the headquarters where nearly every major world power meet - the United Nations.

-

_**The Rajita warlord has revealed his true form and is on his way to visit the United Nations. The world powers cannot hope to resist the monstrous giant and sacrifice the planet's world population. Even their greatest military powers may prove useless against a creature with the force to destroy a planet.**_

**_Meanwhile, Kuiiza has successfully managed to capture Joey and plans to convert him into his greatest Chimera subject. One cannot imagine the horrors held within Kuiiza's sick and twisted laboratory. In addition, Morpheous has captured Serenity, Joey's sister, but seems to have other plans for her._**

**_The Tamers give chase to Kuiiza's chosen four. In the first duel, Henry managed to defeat Sara, but Sara's trans-phasing powers saved her from the seal. In a last-ditch effort, Henry has convinced Sara to join their side, but will they be able to save the others?_**

**_Kuzuhamon managed to win Inumon in an old-style Amazon courtship ritual, but Sakuyamon has challenged her right to him. But what was D'Arcmon trying to tell her? Has Sakuyamon gotten in over her head? And what's Nagah's sudden interest in the conflict?_**

_**A new alliance looks to be forged between the digimon and the duel monsters. Buster Blader and Omegamon have officially struck an honorable partnership. However, one has to wonder if the combined forces will be enough to resist the Rajita forces spread across the two worlds.**_

**_Now, the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives have been left to deal with Kujiko and some of Black Guilmon's cronies. In addition, with pods spreading Orichalcos stones, Beelzebumon became a victim and has become brainwashed by the stone's effects. He has confronted Sailor Pluto's group only to be held at bay._**

**_Day two of the Rajita Invasion looks to be more intense and our heroes will be pushed like never before._**

-

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Rika: I've got this preview covered. Next time, Ghidorah visits New York City and displays his destructive power. To make matters worse, he teleports to other major cities and sends a message to every remaining human.

Sakuyamon: Kuzuhamon, you don't deserve Inumon! Once I defeat you, then you will leave him!

Kuzuhamon: Like you'll ever beat me!

Nagah: It should be interesting to see who'll win this. I've got an Orichalcos stone that could come in handy for either of these two.

Larry: So, you're the one named Rika Nonaka? Heh, let's have ourselves a good time and enjoy this duel.

Rika: Oh tell me you didn't just say that. Seiryuu, let's show this punk why they call me the Digimon Queen.

Kuiiza: Human, are you ready to become my greatest Chimera? There's no one that can save you now!

Joey: No! I won't let you! You'll never put me under your control!

(Loud, horrifying screams ensue from inside Kuiiza's laboratory.)

Morpheous: Oh Leviathan, this is sickening! Kuiiza, you've gone too far. Serenity, I'm sorry to say this but I've got to get you somewhere safe and out of Kuiiza's reach. It's possible he would want you to become another guinea pig for his sick Chimera projects.

Serenity: What about my brother? What about Joey!

Seto: Yugi? What happened to Wheeler?

Atem/Yugi: He was taken captive! Seto, please help me to get him back! Please!

Lyn: Make the right choice, Seto. They need their friend back.

Nate: Who are you three?

Raphael: We know more about the source of this alien's power. The power of the Orichalcos. My name is Raphael. These two with me are Alister and Valon.

Sailor Jupiter: Let's rumble, boys!

Yusuke: Feh, you call this a warm-up? Pharaohmon's boys just can't keep up with us.

Sailor Mars: Hiei, I'll need your help! Let's take out their forces with our combined phoenix and dragon.

Hiei: Whatever, woman.

Imperialdramon: Duel Monster and Digimon forces. Under Omegamon and Buster Blader's command, it will be our duty to defend the two worlds. This alien threat must be defeated or all will be lost!

Omegamon: May I suggest getting aid from some of my Royal Knight cohorts?

Phillipe: And we'll be sure to help out!

Athenamon: I'm sensing a disturbance from the Amazon Kingdom. Everyone, I suggest we head back quickly.

Takato: I hope Himura, Henry and Rika are all right. But we've got ourselves a problem. Who is this Armeddramon? I'm not going to let you interfere! I have to find Mika and stop her!

Ghidorah: **_Yes, tremble before my might earth! Your planet's fate is in my hands!_**

Sailor Pluto: Next time...

-

_**Ghidorah's Darkness Blankets the Earth! The Rajita War Escalates!**_

-

Yui: Earth, we will not give up on you!

-

* * *

Whew, chapter 17 is done and we're already seeing business about to pick up. The fights will escalate and there will be plenty of plot twists to come. :D

Three more duels to anticipate. I wish to give credit to _LazerWulf_ and his good buddy _Diesel _for the duel scenes. Also it was LazerWulf's idea for the Digimon/Duel Monster unification scene, as well as the whole Renamon/Kuzuhamon feud and the explanation of the Rite of Conquest. Also, major props go out to my other biggest fans and cohorts, _Belletiger _and _Ninetalesuk_. Armeddramon is a fan digimon made by Ninetalesuk himself. Also, the _Juggernaut Bitch/J2: Juggment Day_ quotes and concept rightfully are properties of famous YouTube parody god, Natradamix, and his crew (Randy 'The Man' Hayes as the Juggernaut!).

Sorry for the lack of Legendary Warriors but they'll be in the next chapter, along with Mercuremon and Grottomon. Also, we'll see Raphael, Alister and Valon show up. Rebecca and Professor Hawkins should be back soon, too. Basically, we'll see the return of a few of the minor characters in the future chapters.

Anyway, that's it for now. :P

Peace out.


	18. Day 2: The Rajita War Escalates!

Apologies for the delay since November. Anyway, we are officially on the 26th day of the year 2007! 

With that said, there should be no more long delays. This story will end in '07!

SHAMELESS PLUG: By the way, if you happen to be a Naruto fan, I would suggest you go and check out my story entitled _Naruto: Land of Darkness_. I'll almost be done with that very soon. :)

For Sailor Moon fans, _Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars_ is available though I will only update that story sparingly.

For my long-time D-Fusion fans (and new fans), the Ultimate Edition series will resume with the Burizalor Saga: Ultimate Edition within the next month in February. ;)

Anyway, before we go to the story, here are some very powerful parody quotes.

* * *

_"How could you summon so many monsters in one turn? It's against the rules!"_

_"Screw the rules. I have money." -_ Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba, Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged series. Watch this series! it's a whole different spin on the Yu-Gi-Oh series! You will not be disappointed!

_"Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?"_

_"It's over... **9000!!!!**" (crushes his scouter)_

_"WHAT?! 9000?! There's no way it can be right!! DARN IT!!!"_

_"I think it's right." _- Vegeta, Nappa and Goku from the DBZ scene "Over Nine Thousand!!" I honestly just recently heard this joke. I had no idea it was that big on the net. Ah, good ol' Dragonball Z. My favorite anime series of all time.

Blah... anyway, onto the show!

* * *

_**Ghidorah's Darkness Blankets the Earth! The Rajita War Escalates!**_

-

-

**Northern Shibuya District/November 30, 2003/9:22 AM**

Spending the last hour and a half racing across sections of Shibuya, Rika was on the search for one of Mika's Chimera cohorts, Larry. She stopped near a light post to take a small breather after running for nearly an hour.

"I'm getting exhausted, not to mention annoyed. Where is that punk? He couldn't have gone that far!" Rika griped, catching her breath. "I hope Renamon will be okay. She had to have found Inumon by now."

"_Rika, she'll be just fine. What we need to do is find that human controlled by the Orichalcos stone."_

"_So, how are we going to remove it out of his body?" _Rika closed her eyes, speaking to Seiryuu telepathically.

"_Simple. We either duel him or fight him. It's as simple as that."_

"_But, I won't have to go as far as killing him. Will I?"_

"_Rika, I really hate to break this to you. If it comes down to taking one's life, in this situation that might be a possibility. If we cannot save him then we must eliminate him. He has become an enemy."_

"_Yeah, but he's still a human being. I've already grown accustomed to taking a digimon's life but only if it's out of protecting others and myself. But going as far as killing another human being?"_

Seiryuu remained silent during Rika's speech. She waited for a response from her beast spirit but received no immediate reply. This started to slightly bother Rika as she didn't know what else to expect from enigmatic beast.

Suddenly, before Rika could wait for a response, a glowing projectile came hurtling towards her direction. Rika turned and sensed it coming her way.

"_Rika! Move!"_

The tomboy did as her spirit beast commanded and jumped out of the way. The object exploded on impact with the ground and blew her back a few feet away. Rika hit her back against a mailbox and grunted from the fall. Wincing, she tilted her head up and found Larry standing on the edge of a building. A smile crossed his face and in his other hand appeared to be a Duel Monsters card.

"Humph, it's you..." Rika murmured, lifting herself off the ground.

"Well, hello there, good-looking," Larry smirked, holding the card. "My, you're even more beautiful than I thought."

"You want me to show you my ugly side? Cause I'd be more than happy to oblige!" Rika retorted, holding onto her duel disk.

"That one really caught you by surprise. Mind if I toss another?"

"Why don't you just get your ass down here and fight me? Unless you're up to dueling... Either way, I'm so going to kick your scrawny behind!"

"Feisty and beautiful. A nice combination for a girl. I'm starting to like you already, Rika," Larry said, jumping off the ledge.

Watching Larry gracefully land from nearly ten stories high, Rika activated her duel disk and inserted her deck inside the slot. Larry did the same.

"So, you'd rather duel me? That's fine by me. Just as long as you and I have some quality time together..."

"Ugh, just shut up. I did want to beat the hell out of you but that would be very cruel of me," Rika smirked evilly. "I don't think you'd want to get into a scuffle with me, so I'd thought I'd humiliate you in something I excel at, dueling."

"A fine choice, my dear," Larry chuckled. "Because when I beat you, your soul will be taken by the Orichalcos and I'll be taking that beast card you hold dearly. But don't worry I'll be sure to leave you something to remember me by."

"Show off. I swear I'm going to mop the floor with your pompous ass," she growled

"_Rika, use my card wisely. I know you can do it. But, do not underestimate him. With the power of the Orichalcos controlling him, he will no doubt try to play head games during the duel."_

"_You don't have to worry about me, Seiryuu. After this duel, he's going to wish he never met me. Just watch me go to work and walk all over him!"_

"So, are we ready, Rika? Let's make this a duel to remember," Larry smiled.

"With me standing over your body, you cocky punk."

"_**LET'S DUEL!!"**_

_**Life Points  
Larry Stonebagel/4000  
Rika Nonaka/4000**_

Larry smirked. "Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do," Rika replied, taking out a card and activating a spell. "I put down the spell card, **_Rain of Mercy_**!"

"Huh, so that gives us both of our life points an increase by 1000 points."

"You're catching on!"

_**Life Points  
Larry/5000 (4000+1000)  
Rika/5000 (4000+1000)**_

Rika put down another card. "I'll place a monster face down and set another face down card. That ends my turn."

"My move!" Larry called out, drawing a card in his hand. "I set a monster face down in defense mode and then activate the spell card **_Book of Taiyou_** to change it into a face up attack position! Now, reveal yourself! **_Mystic Swordsman LV4_**!"

Flipping over his face down card, a white-armored/cloaked knight appeared with a pair of swords in his hands. Long blonde hair was tied down behind his back.

_**Mystic Swordsman LV4  
Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior  
LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1600**_

Rika scoffed in annoyance. "What was all that about? Why didn't you just play him in attack mode to begin with?!"

"Ah, a good question, and one with a good answer. You see, Mystic Swordsman is a leveling monster, and has three forms: LV2, LV4 and LV6. Normally, you'd start from LV2 and level them up over the course of the duel, but the LV4 and LV6 versions can still be summoned in lieu of leveling, but because of their strength, they must first be set face down, which is why I had to use Book of Taiyou in order to use the LV4 version on the first turn. Now, Mystic Swordsman, attack her face down monster!"

The Mystic Swordsman charged towards Rika's field and slammed the end of his blade through Rika's face down card. Rika watched this and laughed out at her opponent.

"Hah! That'll cost ya! Your monster isn't strong enough to beat mine!"

Larry smirked much to Rika's dismay. "It doesn't have to be. Remember when I talked about my Swordsman's strength? I wasn't referring to his attack points. The Mystic Swordsman series has a special effect which lets them automatically destroy any face down monster they do battle with, without flipping them over or getting damaged."

"Then I guess..." Rika sighed until she lifted her head up and chuckled. "I need to make sure my monster isn't face down. I activate my trap card, **_Desert Sunlight_**!"

With that, the tomboy flipped over her trap and revealed her face-up monster.

"This changes all the monsters on my field into face **_UP_** defense position, which puts my **_Aqua Madoor_** in a prime position to receive your Swordsman's attack!"

Revealing itself on Rika's field was an aqua green-clothed character with long, spiky blue hair, a yellow neck collar and a white lifeless mask with red gleaming eyes.

_**Aqua Madoor  
Attribute/Water Type/Spellcaster  
LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/2000**_

As the Mystic Swordsman attacked Aqua Madoor, Aqua Madoor intercepted the attack and launched a counter-strike, inflicting 100 points of damage to Larry's life points.

_**Larry  
Life Points/4900 (5000-100)**_

Larry nodded. "Impressive. I end my turn. Let's see what else you got."

"Fine, but this time I'm going to take more than just 100 points!" Rika declared, drawing a new card to her hand and set one card face down. "I set this monster face down and that ends my turn."

Drawing a card, Larry set it down. "I activate the spell card, **_Swords of Concealing Light_**!"

"_Concealing_ Light?!"

"That's right. It switches all your monsters into face down defense mode and prevents you from switching the position of any of your monsters for two turns."

Suddenly three black swords surrounded Rika and her monsters, causing Aqua Madoor to flip face down. She snorted in annoyance.

"Now that your Aqua Madoor is face down, my Mystic Swordsman will have no problem destroying it this time!"

The Mystic Swordsman LV4 managed to mount a successful attack and slashed through the face down card. Aqua Madoor howled out and dissipated into data fragments. Rika placed her monster card in her graveyard slot.

"And that'll end my turn"

Rika scoffed and draw out a card. _Damn. Fine, this will have to do. _"I'll put down a card face down and that'll end my turn!"

"And now, I'll bring out my **_Mystic Swordsman LV2!_**"

The monster revealed on the field a purple armored/cloaked knight appeared and wielded a single sword.

_**Mystic Swordsman LV2  
Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior  
LVL/2 ATK/900 DEF/0**_

"Now, Mystic Swordsman LV2, attack her other face down monster!" Larry called out.

The Mystic Swordsman LV2 charged across and slashed down at the face down card. The monster revealed was a green eel with thunder-shaped blades protruding from its sides. This was the **_Lightning Conger_**. The monster was quickly wiped off the field.

"Next, my Mystic Swordsman LV4, attack her other face down card!"

Like the other monster before it, the second warrior slashed down over the other face down card. An orange sun with a human face and a white wind breeze, also with a face, were both wiped out. This was the monster known as **_Ray and Temperature_**.

"A lucky break for you!"

"I guess so but I'm going to get the better of you sooner or later. That'll end my turn."

Rika drew a card to her hand. "It was a mistake to bring out your Level 2 Swordsman, Larry. Your Swords of Concealing Light may prevent me from changing the battle positions of my monsters, but it doesn't prevent me from summoning one in attack mode, like this one, **_Thunder Nyan Nyan_**!"

The monster that emerged on Rika's field was a red-haired girl. She had pointy ears and a pair of tiny horns protruding from the sides of her head. She wore a tiger-striped top and gloves with a drum set around her. She gave a cute wink towards Larry.

_**Thunder Nyan Nyan  
Attribute/Light Type/Thunder  
LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/800**_

"Now, go, Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack his Mystic Swordsman LV2!"

As she called out her command, Thunder Nyan Nyan beat on her drums and summoned a bolt of lightning. The lightning force struck the Mystic Swordsman LV2 and destroyed it in an instant.

_**Larry  
Life Points/3900 (4900-1000)**_

"So much for your monster and looks like I've gotten the best of you again! That ends my turn!"

Despite that, Larry simply smirked. "That was a nice play, seeing through the flaw in my Swords of Concealing Light, and since it's been two turns since I activated it, my swords are now destroyed."

Once putting the card into his graveyard, the swords surrounding Rika vanished off the field.

"But you were wrong about one thing, dear Rika."

"And what's that?"

"It was not a mistake to play Mystic Swordsman LV2. On the contrary, I had hoped you would summon a monster to defeat it, so I could finally get a shot at your Life Points."

Rika gasped. "But our monsters have the same attack!"

"Now, maybe, but not for long, for I just drew the card that will unfortunately seal your doom: the **_Seal of Orichalcos_**!!"

"_I don't like the sounds of that!"_

Suddenly, like the duel between Henry and Sara before them, the ground under the duelists trembled as a green circle materialized from above. The circle fired a ray of light around the two duelists. The symbol of the Orichalcos materialized under their feet with an envelope barrier encasing them inside. The Orichalcos symbol flashed on Larry's forehead. Rika glanced around her surroundings and felt weary of what lies ahead during the rest of the duel.

"Ok, now this is getting freaky. What's the deal with his forehead? Man, I hate it when I'm right!" Rika said, looking around the surrounding barrier. "No way out for me..."

Seiryuu called out to the female Tamer telepathically. _"Be careful, Rika! You are entering uncharted territory! Do not overlook the endless possibilities of an Orichalcos duel!"_

"_Right, I kind of figured that. Thanks for the warning though."_

"Listen up, Rika! Not only do my monsters gain a 500 point boost in Attack Power, but I can also play more than five monsters and more than five spell & trap cards at once, and the loser of the duel forfeits their soul!"

"Great, now this I definitely wasn't expecting! No way I'm losing to you!"

_**Mystic Swordsman LV4  
ATK/2400 (1900+500)**_

"Now, my Mystic Swordsman LV4 attack her Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

With that said, the warrior charged toward Rika's monster and cut it down to size with a single slash of his blade. Rika shielded herself as her monster shattered and caused her to fall back. Grunting from her fall, the female duelist winced and lifted herself back to her feet.

_**Rika  
Life Points/4500 (5000-500)**_

"You know. I must be honest with you, Rika. There was another reason I wanted you to summon a monster face up," Larry explained. "You see, because my Swordsman destroyed your monster in battle, rather than with his effect, I'm allowed to level him up from Level 4 to Level 6!"

Taking his Mystic Swordsman LV4 off the field, the monster vanished and Larry placed it into his graveyard. He summoned forth his new monster on the field: a white armored/cloaked knight wielding two blades.

_**Mystic Swordsman LV6  
Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior  
LVL/6 ATK/2800 (2300+500) DEF/1700**_

"Great, definitely not what I was hoping for..."

"Don't worry, Rika. It's far from over, but your end will come. Rest assured," Larry said calmly. "That'll end my turn."

Rika drew her next card and thought. _"I'll hold off on playing this now, I'll just go ahead with a card in my hand then." _She set down a card. "I'll set this card face down and end my turn. That's all I can do for now."

"All right! Now, Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Rika's Life Points directly!"

Before the warrior charged for an attack, Rika retaliated and flipped over the card she set face down during her last turn.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card: **_Windstorm of Etagua_**! With this card activated, your Swordsman is switched to defense mode!"

"Nice counter. I commend you. Well, that ends my turn. Your turn, dear Rika."

Rika scowled. "Will you quit calling me 'dear'? You're getting really annoying. For now, I'll just put this monster face down. That'll end my turn."

"My turn and I'll switch my Mystic Swordsman back into attack position."

As she said that, he switched his monster back to its previous attack mode. "Now, Rika, you should know better than to leave a monster in face down defense position where there's a Mystic Swordsman on the field."

Rika retorted. "Yeah, what else is new?"

"Funny you should ask. You see, in addition to being able to automatically destroy any face down monster, when my Mystic Swordsman reaches Level 6, it can send that monster to the top of your deck instead of your graveyard, like so."

With that, the Mystic Swordsman LV6 charged forward and slashed down at Rika's face down card. A long, purple-haired lady with a blue, scaly outfit and a red gem on her forehead dissipated into data fragments. This monster was Rika's **_Water Omotics_**.

"And that's how it is done. That will end my turn."

Drawing her recently destroyed Water Omotics, Rika seemed frustrated. Larry noticed doubt in her eyes.

"I see you're in a conundrum right now. Your hand is running thin and the only card you have that you can use to protect yourself is that Water Omotics that you just drew," Larry said, making his observations. "But, if you play that in defense mode, my Swordsman will just destroy it and send it back to the top of your deck. So if you want to get any new cards, you have to play it in attack mode and leave your life points open to attack."

"Or I could go with Option 3 and play this... The spell card **_Magical Mallet_**! By shuffling any number of cards from my hand into my deck, I can draw the same number of cards back into my hand. So I think I'll just return all three cards in my hand and start over."

As she put down her card, Rika added three cards from her hand and put them in her deck. She followed it up by shuffling her entire deck and added three new cards to her hand.

"Well, would you look at that? I just drew the perfect card to take down your Swordsman!" Rika exclaimed.

The monsters appearing before Rika were a pair of pink and green amoeba-like creatures. They were grotesque in appearance but as expected from such.

_**Tribe-Infecting Virus  
Attribute/Water Type/Aqua  
LVL 4/ATK/1600 DEF/1000**_

"It might not look like much of a fighter, but it's not called the Tribe-Infecting Virus for nothing you know. By simply discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters with a particular type on the field. Since your Swordsman is a Warrior-type, I'll just discard my Water Magician to destroy it."

Larry slightly frowned as Rika discarded her Water Magician card to her graveyard, destroying his Mystic Swordsman LV6.

Rika continued on. "And that's not all. I'll equip my Tribe-Infecting Virus with this card, **_Power of Kaishin_**, which increases its Attack and Defense power by 300 points!"

As she said that, a large trident appeared amongst the viruses, increasing their strength.

_**Tribe-Infecting Virus  
ATK/1900 (1600+300) DEF/1300 (1000+300)**_

"Now, Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack his Life Points directly!" Rika declared.

The monster smothered itself all over Larry and forced him back. Kuiiza's duelist rolled across the ground and groaned. Watching his Life Points drop, Larry slightly scowled.

_**Larry  
Life Points/2000 (3900-1900)**_

"Not looking so hot. Are ya, Larry? You should stay down," Rika smirked, crossing her arms. "And that will end my turn."

"Heh, you're far more impressive than I am giving you credit for," Larry chuckled, getting up. "But, your momentum will soon end. Now, I put down **_Mystical Space Typhoon_**! With this, I can destroy your Power of Kaishin!"

As he activated his card, Rika's Power of Kaishin shattered, returning Tribe-Infecting Virus to its original strength.

"Now then, I'll put this monster card face down," Larry said, moving it horizontally. "Next, I'll put down three more cards from my hand face down. That will end my turn."

Rika desperately added a new card to her hand. She only had one to play but immediately set her summoned monster to attack. _Damn, I've got only one card in hand. I'm getting too desperate here. Better attack him. _"Now, my Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack his face down monster!"

As her monster launched an attack on the face down card, Larry's monster was revealed. A slim, blonde-haired warrior girl wearing a top, a skirt and long boots appeared. Draped across her back was a brown cape and adorning her head was a brown hat. Sheathed behind her back was a sword. This was the **_Warrior Lady of the Wasteland_**.

_**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland  
Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior  
LVL/4 ATK/1600 (1100+500) DEF/1200**_

Larry watched his monster vanish and chuckled in amusement. "I was hoping you'd do something stupid like that! By defeating Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, you activated her power! This allows me to special summon an Earth-Attribute, Warrior-Type monster with 1500 Attack points or less from my hand or deck, and I choose **_Silent Swordsman LV3_**!"

With that said, he summoned forth a short green-faced man with yellow hair. A pair of giant white gloves adorned his hands and wore dark blue robes. The warrior held a massive, black sword over his head.

_**Silent Swordsman LV3  
Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior  
LVL/3 ATK/1500(1000+500) DEF/1000**_

"See? Not bad if I do so say myself."

"You like hearing yourself talk, don't you," Rika scoffed. "Stealing my thunder on my turn? That's not going to happen again. I'll end my turn here, but next time I'll mop the floor with you!"

"We'll see, dear Rika, we'll see."

* * *

**Southwest Shibuya District/9:25 AM**

Saddened over losing their friend, Joey Wheeler, Atem and his duelist friends sat around a bench. Tea sat on the bench with Atem lying down. She tended to a wound on his arm, tore a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around it as a make-shift bandage. Tristan and Duke searched their surroundings, standing guard in case a Rajita showed up.

Atem cursed under his breath for not saving the Wheelers. He felt that he let the two generals take them.

"It's my fault. Joey and Serenity are gone because of me," Atem blamed himself.

"Please, don't blame yourself, Atem," Tea sighed sadly, trying to hide her tears. "Those two monsters were too powerful for either you or Joey. You tried to stop them."

"And let them take our friends. I'll never forgive myself."

"No, we're also to blame, too. I mean if anything we should really be the ones to get the blame," Tristan grinded his teeth angrily and stomped his left foot down. "We don't have any mystical powers like you and Joey do."

"And Kaiba, too," Duke pointed out. "You three were chosen as Dragon Knights. What do Tea, Tristan and I get? Nothing! Nada! Zip!"

"Duke and Tristan are right. If only we could have done something besides standing around like chickens," Tea said, looking away from Atem. "At least you did something. We're worthless to you, Atem. I know you and Yugi inside must be sorely disappointed in us."

Hearing this from his friends was enough for Atem to shed a tear. Their words had touched his heart. He clenched his hands and looked at each of his three friends.

"No, do not blame yourselves. There was nothing you could have done to stop those two generals," Atem stated.

"Yes there could have been anything we could do. If only we had one of the Millennium items or had some kind of power at all!" Tea cried out, looking into Atem's eyes. "I'm sick of not being able to do anything for you and Joey! How do you think I feel about standing around?"

"Same goes for me. I'm always just in the way," Tristan brought up.

"And me? Well, I just stand and cheer you guys on. What could I do? Crap, that's what," Duke put himself down.

"Please, stop blaming yourselves, my friends. That was a battle only Joey and I could have taken part in. I'm still not sure whether Kaiba will show up. If he does, then it will be just us three. Don't forget we still have allies across this city. The Tamers, Takuya's group, the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit warriors. They are taking part in this war, too. You three can do nothing but remain on the sidelines. It really pained me to say that."

"Oh, Atem, but still... You understand how we feel?" asked Tea, sniffing tears.

"Yes, I do, Tea but what can I do?" Atem wondered, looking down at his Millennium Puzzle. "Perhaps I can grant you mystical powers from my puzzle but I don't even guarantee it will work."

"There has to be something you could do," Tristan said. "Better now than later."

Evaluating the situation, Atem looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and then faced his friends. Then, he noticed a large blue shape from above the clouds. Atem's eyes narrowed until he got a better view of the shape. He gasped and realized what he was looking up at.

"What is it, Atem?" Tea asked the pharaoh with concern.

"Yeah, what's bugging you?" Duke asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey, you guys might want to take a look up there!" Tristan exclaimed, pointing to above.

The group turned their heads upward to where Tristan was pointing at. Atem was the first to notice the incoming blue shape. As the object came closer into view it revealed itself to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Tristan and Duke both freaked out with gaping mouths and widened eyes. Tea stood beside Atem and narrowed her eyes to get a better view of the dragon.

"It... It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" Tea exclaimed, gasping. "Atem?"

"Yes but look who's on the dragon's back!" the pharaoh stated, looking up.

Coming into view on the dragon's back were three people: Seto, Mokuba and Lyn. Mokuba waved down to Atem and the others.

"Hey, you guys! We finally found you!" Mokuba called out.

"Mokuba!" Atem exclaimed.

"Not to mention, Mr. Moneybags," Tristan said.

"But who is that girl with them? The one with the blue hair?" wondered Duke.

Then, Atem looked up at Lyn and gasped in shock. She appeared familiar to him considering he has memories from his past and recalled a blue-haired girl with Priest Seto.

"Atem? Are you all right? You're looking up at that girl really weird," Tea whispered to Atem's ear. "Do you know..."

"When we were in my memories, I saw a girl who looked very much like this one, who could summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Atem explained. "It seems this girl has a mystical connection to Seto Kaiba."

"But how did they summon a dragon without a Millennium Item?!" Tristan wondered, still freaked out. "And it's no hologram either!"

As the dragon descended further down, the three passengers jumped off. Mokuba rushed over to greet his friends as Seto and Lyn looked on.

"Oh, it's definitely real," Lyn stated, looking over to Atem's group.

Clasping her hands together, Lyn watched her Blue-Eyes White Dragon fade away. Tristan and Duke both blinked at the blue-haired girl.

"Um, how did you...?" Duke asked.

"It's a long story but we can talk about it later," Lyn said to the boys.

"Kaiba! It's good to see you," Atem said, approaching Seto. "I knew you'd change your mind."

"Spare me. I only came because my brother and Lyn wanted to. There was no way I was going to let my brother go without me. Besides, I sensed something happened to Wheeler."

"Yes, indeed, something terrible has just happened moments ago. Joey was just captured by the generals of the Rajita," the pharaoh explained the situation. "I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"So, you just let Wheeler go? It was his own stupid fault for getting captured if he knew those aliens would kick his scrawny butt."

"You take that back!" Tristan exclaimed, charging at Kaiba.

Duke quickly restrained Joey's friend while Seto barely acknowledged them. Mokuba frowned at the treatment his brother was giving Joey's friend.

"All right, that's enough, Seto," Lyn said stepping beside the elder brother. "That comment was uncalled for. These guys have just lost their friend."

"Not only him but his sister, too," Atem sighed.

"So the two siblings were taken? Man, this really sucks for you guys. I know I'd be distraught if my brothers were taken," Lyn replied, nodding her head. "Ok, first things first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lynae Stromberg. Call me Lyn."

"So, you've been hanging out with Kaiba?" Tea asked Lyn.

"Well, I met his brother first and then he led me to meet Seto for the first time. I have to say he's as pompous and business-driven as I've heard."

"Tell me, Lyn. Was that dragon you summoned a Ka?" Atem approached Lyn with the obvious question.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Lyn asked until she noticed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. _"Wait, isn't that the Millennium Puzzle?! I remember Ishizu telling me about it! So, that means... This boy has the spirit of a pharaoh within him! Not just that but he also has dragon armor like Seto wore earlier!"_

"Yes it was, pharaoh. My brothers and I have the ability to summon our guardian beasts."

"And it's not just them. I can summon one, too!" Mokuba called out.

"WHAT?!" the group shouted out at once.

"You mean the little guy can also summon a monster on his own?" Tristan asked, thinking about Lyn's Blue-Eyes.

"Ok, everyone! Look, let's keep the commotion down or we'll attract their attention," Lyn spoke out amongst the group. "Ok, first all, we need to know when your friends were captured."

"About an hour and a half ago," Tea confirmed. "Two of those alien generals showed up and took them. The only one who tried to stop them was our friend here, Yugi."

Atem, nodding his head, continued on, "They were far stronger than I could imagine. Even my Dragon Knight power could not prevent them from taking our friends."

"Not to mention we were useless," Duke muttered.

"Tell me about it. At least Wheeler had a power he could use, you three are as useful as senior citizens in wheel chairs," Seto calmly insulted the trio.

"Why I oughta!" Tristan barked.

Lyn grew sick of Seto's attitude and stepped in front of him. She clenched her right hand and delivered a hard right cross to his face. The CEO reeled from the blow and held his cheek.

"That's enough out of you, smart ass," Lyn scoffed. "We're in a serious situation here. We need to save their friends in any way possible and I'm not going to stand here to listen to you run your mouth. Got it?"

Growling under his breath, Seto just stood glaring down at Lyn.

"That's a good boy," she smirked.

"Wow, did you see that? She let him have it!" Duke said, astonished by Lyn's action.

"Tell me about it. Now that was a wake-up call!" Tristan responded.

"Sorry about that, guys. Someone had to teach him a lesson," Lyn apologized. "So, as I was saying, we'll do what we can to help."

"Yes but we're not sure what they plan to do to our friends," Atem said. "We're not even sure when they will come back."

"I have a hunch that they'll be back," Lyn replied. "Though, I can't say for sure myself. In any case, we have to be prepared for these generals again."

"I agree. They could capture another one of us if we're not careful," Atem replied.

"But I wouldn't say you three are completely useless," Lyn said, glancing at Tea, Duke and Tristan. "No, I can sense your dormant Kas are waiting to be awakened."

"What?! We have Kas?" Tea pointed herself. "What makes you so sure?"

"A Ka is a part of your soul, so everybody has one," Lyn assured the three teens.

"Assuming, of course, that you have a soul to begin with," Tristan said, glancing at Kaiba.

"Watch it, pencil-head," Seto remarked.

"Like I told Mokuba, you can't teach someone how to summon their Ka. However, the more you know about Kas, the easier it will be to control it once it is summoned," Lyn said, examining Tea, Tristan and Duke.

"Well, if you say so, tell us what we need to know," Tea replied, a nervous smile on her face.

Looking up into the heavens, Atem deeply sighed and thought about his two friends' safety, _"Joey, Serenity, rest assured. We will do everything we can to save you! Mark my words! Those two generals will NOT get away with their crimes!"

* * *

_

**Rajita Mothership/Kuiiza's Laboratory/9:30 AM**

Deep within the confines of the general's secret laboratory, a new experiment was set to take place. The new guinea pig for Kuiiza's sick and demented Chimera experiments was Joey Wheeler. The blonde-haired teen slowly awakened and his vision became less blurry. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Uhh, man. My head..." Joey groaned, his eyes opening.

Then, as he tried to move his arms, he felt himself completely restrained. He tried moving around but to no avail. Then, once he realized the situation he was in, he panicked and tried to break free. Both of his arms were strapped down and his legs were chained together.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Joey shouted. "Hey, scum bag! How about you show yourself?! Huh? How about it ya creep?!"

Suddenly, the lights inside the laboratory turned on and illuminated the entire room. Joey looked around his surroundings and gulped. His ears picked up on footsteps nearby and felt his heart racing. A pair of green eyes flashed in the background. Joey heard low, psychotic chuckling from the shadowy figure appearing behind him.

"Are you... Are you there?! You better get me out of this chair! Better yet let my sister go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"_**Oh poor you. You really care for her?"**_

"I'd rather have you do all of your sick experiments on me than see you anywhere near my sister!"

"_**Yes because that's clearly what I'm..."**_

Kuiiza stepped out of the shadows and stood beside the restrained Joey. He kneeled down the teen and ran his fingers across his cheek. Feeling Joey's trembling face, Kuiiza grinned and licked Joey's sweat off his finger tips.

"...about to do. You see I have little interest in your sister. General Morpheous can do what he wishes with her. If he wants to hand her to me, then I'll be more than happy to spend some quality time with her. My focus will only be on you, my friend. Tell me, Joey, how do you feel about becoming a guinea pig for a new experiment of mine?"

"How about setting me free and I'll show you what I think of you!" Joey exclaimed, struggling.

"That's it! Squirm! It really makes me happy when my experiments squeal and squirm before I start working on them. It gives me a **_good_** feeling!"

"You sick freak! I don't want any part of your sick games!"

With that, Joey squished saliva inside his mouth and spat on Kuiiza's face. The general wiped the gooey saliva off his face and retaliated by backhanding Joey across his face. Joey took the blow and grunted with a blood dripping down his nostrils.

"Oh, look at that. I just drew first blood," Kuiiza licked his lips. "Now if you think I'm going to turn you into just another Chimera then you had better think again. You see, you're a special case. I'm not going to inject an Orichalcos stone to put you under my control nor will I inject an Orichalcos mutagen inside your body to turn you into a Rajita mutant. You see, I've developed a manipulative gas from the Orichalcos, and you have the privilege of being its first victim. The first thing that it does is bring out your worst fears to life and fuel you with deep hatred for those who have looked down upon you!"

"Ha, like you can turn me against my own friends! That'll never happen!"

"Oh ho, you underestimate me, my friend," Kuiiza waved a finger in front of Joey. "Why don't we see for ourselves?"

With that, Kuiiza pressed a button on the back of the seat. Air pressure shot out from the sides of the chair and slowly made the seat ascend. Joey looked up at the ceiling as a black helmet waited for him at the top.

"When your head is placed inside that helmet, the gas will disperse, forcing you to inhale. Once that happens, your mind will show you your worst fears and hatreds brought to life. I hope you enjoy yourself!"

"_**LET ME OUT OF HERE! I SAID LET ME OUT!"**_

The sadistic general chuckled in amusement and saw Joey squirming in his seat, "Enjoying yourself already? Well, you're going to love what's going to happen to you next, my friend. Your fears will corrupt your heart and transform into an instrument of my will."

Joey continued to scream even once his head was inserted inside the helmet. The helmet covered his head and face completely as the gas entered through his nose. Joey tried not to inhale the mind-inducing gas but eventually succumbed to it. His eyes felt drowsy as his mind was already becoming poisoned by the general's mind-inducing gas.

"Yugi... Tea... Tristan... Duke... Serenity... Mai... I..." Joey muttered before he blacked out.

"_Good, the gas is taking effect. He's going to wake up to his worst fears imagined. The real fun hasn't even started yet. He will serve as my pawn and collect souls for the Leviathan. Lord Ghidorah, you will be pleased."

* * *

_

**Elsewhere Within The Mothership/9:35 AM**

Morpheous escorted Serenity down the halls of the mothership. They bypassed many guards watching them pass by. The general held Serenity by his side and led her through a door. Closing the door behind him, Morpheous released his grip on Serenity and sat down on an office chair.

"What are you going to do?" Serenity asked, barely managing to speak.

"I'm going to check the security camera systems. I'll be able to see where my colleague, Kuiiza, is holding your brother."

"Oh, you can do that?"

"Yes, but what we're doing is against laboratory policy. You see we're not supposed to watch any procedures done to his experiments. Kuiiza would rather keep all of his experimentations private."

"So, you're violating a policy just to check on my brother for me?"

"I normally shouldn't be doing this and, but I am not fond of Kuiiza myself."

"Really? You and he aren't friends?"

"Hardly. Kujiko and Kuiiza rely on ruthless tactics that involve shedding blood and senseless violence. At least Nagah has some sense in her methods. She and I sometimes see eye to eye but she's too vain to even recognize my existence."

"I didn't realize you've had such a difficult life, Morpheous."

"I've dealt with it and proceed with my work," he replied, watching several screens appear on the monitor. "Ok, there are some screens coming up."

"Anything with my brother yet?"

"No but it should be coming up and please keep your voice down."

"Sorry," she whispered, covering her mouth.

"You're supposed to be my prisoner and I don't want anyone on this ship to get suspicious of me."

Nodding her head, Serenity kept her hand over her mouth and edged near where Morpheous sat. She checked the screen for any camera views of the laboratory and more specifically for her brother.

"I can't believe how big this ship is."

"Well, it is our main ship: the mothership. Lord Ghidorah is not present here and we should be thankful. He'll know we've been spying on Kuiiza's experiment."

"I see. We had better hurry then."

"Yes, I agree. But you will have to remain my prisoner after we find your brother on this monitor," Morpheous faced her.

Looking back on the monitor, the Rajita general watched a camera view of inside the laboratory. But there was still no images of Joey.

"Strange, your brother is not in the laboratory. Unless..."

"Unless, what?"

"Kuiiza must have moved him in the back of his laboratory. You see that's where he works with his favorite experiments. Your brother must have become his new personal favorite project."

"Oh no... I don't even know what that monster is doing to my brother," Serenity whispered, watching the screen.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream within the confines of the laboratory. Serenity recognized the scream and looked deeply into the monitor. Her heart pounded as he put as she placed her hand across her chest. Her eyes widened with tears. She did not want to imagine the indescribable horrors her brother was experiencing.

"Joey... Oh, Joey..." she cried silently and fell down to her knees.

"Serenity, I've just managed to hack into Kuiiza's secret laboratory. I've found your brother, but I'm not sure if you would like to see him in his..."

Before Morpheous could even finish, Serenity got off the floor and glared at the monitor. Her eyes widened in horrifying shock and her soul tormented. A camera view of Joey was shown howling in excruciating threshold. Serenity covered her eyes from the graphic image.

"I told you that it was something you wouldn't like to see. I'm sorry, Serenity. I don't know what Kuiiza is doing but he's no doubt converting your brother into one of his Chimera soldiers."

"Chimera...?"

"Yes, by introducing the power of the Orichalcos into their system, he changes his subjects into half Rajita warriors. Joey will never be the same again after this experiment is done."

Serenity remained silent as she fell to her knees and covered her face with hot streams of tears coming down her eyes. Morpheous deeply sighed and turned off the monitor to disconnect from the security breech.

"I'm sorry, Serenity, but there is nothing more we can do for your brother."

"No... There has to be something we can do!" Serenity exclaimed, facing Morpheous with tear-filled eyes. "I'm not going to stand by and let that freak do that to my brother!"

Covering her mouth, Morpheous made sure to keep her silent and looked outside the door. He saw several Draconian Guardians racing down the hall to check on the commotion.

"Great. Now, because of you, the guards are coming," Morpheous whispered, covering Serenity's mouth. "Look, I'm sorry about your brother, but I have a horrible feeling what Kuiiza may do the same thing to you if he ever gets his hands on you."

Walking out of the security room, Morpheous held Serenity close to him. The two Draconian Guardians stopped in front of their general.

"Sir, we heard a commotion back there. Is everything ok?" one of the guardians asked.

"I was merely using the security room to interrogate this human girl. I'll be escorting her to General Kuiiza once I've contacted him."

"Ah, so I see. We're sorry for intruding on your work, sir," the other guardian said, saluting the general.

"Now, if you two will excuse me. I'll be escorting the young lady to my quarters now. You two return to your posts," Morpheous gave his orders to the guards.

"Yes, sir!"

As he walked past the guards, Morpheous led Serenity down the hall.

"Where are we really going?" she whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to get you out of here and back to your friends. If I know Kuiiza, he will send your brother to kill your friends."

"No, that can't be possible."

"It will be when he is placed under Kuiiza's control. Please, I have to get you out of here while I go and confront Kuiiza. I will do what I can do save your brother."

"But, why? You're still an enemy."

"I may be a Rajita, but I despise Kuiiza for his despicable methods of cruelty. Now, let us hurry. There's no telling when Kuiiza will release your brainwashed brother," Morpheous said. _"But knowing Kuiiza, he's mutated Joey into something far worse than anything anyone could comprehend, but I will not let him corrupt this poor girl. Kuiiza, I will stop you if I can!"_

Pressing a button on a door, Morpheous walked down another hall with Serenity by his side. They were to leave the ship before Kuiiza founds out.

Unbeknownst to them, a spy robot hung perched on the ceiling and caught the pair on camera. This would then be relayed back to Kuiiza and he would soon be hot on their trail.

* * *

**Eastern Shibuya District/9:37 AM**

Soaring high into mid-air and avoiding a purple spiral-like projectile, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto raised her staff overhead and fired a beam through her garnet orb to redirect Beelzebumon's attack. The demon digimon dodged his attack as he lunged at the female and backhanded her to send her plummeting to the ground.

As Beelzebumon descended, Pluto slowly picked herself off the floor and panted.

"I took him too lightly..." the Time Guardian remarked. _"I have to somehow remove the stone from out of his body but I have to be quick!"_

The group who accompanied Pluto watched from the sidelines and were becoming worried about Sailor Pluto's struggle with the mega digimon. Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, Max and Sam were anxious to lend the Time Guardian help.

"Geez, this guy's a lot tougher than I thought," Sailor Star Fighter said, observing the battle.

"I'm afraid we might be needed after all!" Sailor Star Healer replied.

"But I have to admit she's been holding her own for a moment. Still, this guy is a mega digimon!" Cammy exclaimed.

"She's had to dodge around his attacks though. She can't keep this up," Aoshi said.

"Yeah. She's going to become fatigued if she keep dragging this out and we don't have time to waste!" Yui said.

"Pluto has been fighting out there with everything she's got," Sailor Mercury replied to Yui. "C'mon, Pluto, finish this now."

"To think Beelzebumon would have been placed under their control," Dark Gabumon said. "Yui, we have to tell Pluto not to kill him since he has Tamers!"

"Oh no! You guys! I don't think Pluto knows!" Yui cried out.

"What are you talking about?!" Tuxedo Kamen faced Yui.

"Hey, we better tell Pluto then!" Sam said, facing Pluto and Beelzebumon.

The demon digimon stalked toward Pluto with a sadistic grin. His claws were glowing with a flow of dark purple energy. "What's the matter, babe? Ya think you had me beat? Eh, eh, I don't think so!"

"I'm not done yet," Pluto frowned as she stood up and pressed her Keyblade against herself.

Beelzebumon slashed his claws across and released an attack of repeated claw slashes.

"_**DARKNESS CLAW!!"**_

"Again with the same parlor tricks?" the Time Guardian scowled, bracing herself.

Holding the Keyblade in front, she channeled the power of the Garnet Ball. The demon's attack was immediately dissipating against a red barrier erecting around Pluto. Beelzebumon charged across and punched against the barrier. Pluto held her defenses in place as Beelzebumon madly punched.

"_He truly is relentless! I underestimated him! Still, it won't be long, creature. I sense the influence of the aliens' power coursing through you. There is a stone inside your body that I can easily remove. I can't guarantee that you'll survive after I remove the stone but it's better than being enslaved forever."_

As Beelzebumon punched the barrier for a final time, he panted heavily and looked at his fists. They were already bleeding. Though, he showed no concern for his own well being. He simply wanted to get his hands on the warrior. Pluto dispelled the barrier and quickly vanished out of the demon's sights.

Before Beelzebumon could do anything, Pluto reappeared beside the demon digimon and slammed the end of her Keyblade directly into his side.

However, Beelzebumon backhanded the weapon out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach. Pluto was forced down.

"No!! Pluto!!" everyone else exclaimed.

"C'mon, Max! Let's lend her a hand!" Sam said.

"Yeah!"

"Hold it you two!" Tuxedo Kamen prevented them.

"But she's going to get killed out there!!" Max shouted.

Sailor Star Maker smirked. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"How can you say that?!" Yui questioned the Starlight.

"Just watch," Sailor Star Healer reassured the children.

"She's the most experienced out of us," Mercury replied. "I know she's dealt with more difficult opponents than him."

As Beelzebumon put his foot on top of Sailor Pluto, he aimed his cannon forward as her head became his target. "Say goodnight!!"

"Goodnight..." Pluto sneered as she slammed her right hand down.

Suddenly, the Keyblade lifted off the ground and came toward Pluto. The Time Guardian snared the weapon in hand as the garnet orb flared a blinding flash of red light.

"AUGH!! BRIGHT LIGHT!!" Beelzebumon hissed as he shielded his eyes.

With the digimon momentarily blinded, Sailor Pluto flipped back to her feet and jammed the Keyblade end through Beelzebumon's right side.

"**_RAGH!!!!" _**the demon howled in excruciating pain.

"Oh no! She's going to do it!" Max cried out.

"Pluto! Don't kill him! He has human Tamers! They're only little kids!" Yui called out to the Time Guardian.

"Please, just don't kill him!" Cammy pleaded.

Sailor Pluto ignored their pleas and carried on with her objective. Twisting her Keyblade around, a gushing noise was heard and Beelzebumon was forced to scream out. Pluto's eyes narrowed as she pushed her Keyblade further into the demon.

"YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME!" the dark digimon screamed.

"I have already beaten you," Pluto calmly responded. "Now, Keyblade, I call upon the power of Cronos to free this demon of the Rajita control! Release the stone from out of this body!"

With that, a shining aura of lavender light channeled through the Keyblade and directly into Beelzebumon's body. The demon howled out as the light was driven inside his body and finding the source of the Orichalcos stone. Everyone stopped as they watched the process of the stone removal. Light was released from out of the demon's eyes, mouth and wound. Then, a green orb was forced from out of Beelzebumon's wound.

"Look! She's managed to get something out!" Sailor Star Maker pointed out.

"It's the source of the Rajita mind control," Sailor Mercury stated, watching Pluto completing the removal process.

"Oh good! She didn't have to kill him after all," Yui sighed a relief.

"That's good, but what now? Is she going to destroy the stone?" Dark Gabumon asked.

"I think what she's about to do is an obvious answer," Sam said.

After removing the Orichalcos stone, Pluto grabbed it with her hand and crushed it with tremendous force. Green beams of light shot out from all sides of her hand as the stone dissipated into dust. She looked directly at Beelzebumon and let out a sigh of relief. The demon fell down to his knees and face first.

"Ugh... Feel so sleepy," Beelzebumon murmured as he quickly succumbed to unconsciousness.

"It has been done," the Time Guardian murmured, her eyes on the fallen mega. She took a deep breath and sighed. "He was a tough one."

"She beat him! Awesome!" Max cheered.

"And I'm still sensing a life force from Beelzebumon. He's not dead you guys," Cammy smiled, confirming to her friends.

"But what are the chances this guy still won't attack us?" Sailor Star Healer wondered.

"Not a chance. He might be a jerk but he's not a bad guy. From what I hear, he's pretty noble when he wants to be," Yui reassured the Sailor Star.

Sailor Mercury raced over to the Time Guardian and put a hand on her back. The green-haired Pluto turned around and glanced over her shoulder to see Mercury.

"Are you okay, Pluto? That was incredible, what you've just done."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure in this new form I can regain some of my energy," the elder Senshi smiled. "Chibi-Usa is what motivated me to defeat this demon."

"I see. Chibi-Usa would really be one to motivate us if she were here now."

Looking down at the unconscious Beelzebumon, a tiny smile formed on Pluto's face. "Yes, indeed."

"Pluto..." Tuxedo Kamen muttered the Time Guardian's name. _"Chibi-Usa would be very proud of what we're doing for her now."_

"Well, that was fun but how about we move along?" Sailor Star Maker suggested. "Unless there are more of these guys to deal with."

"No, I think we should be fine for now. We should continue onward then," Mercury stated. "Pluto, ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go. We'll be sure to meet with our comrades soon."

"_I hope my sister and the others are doing all right. Rei, we'll meet up with you as soon as we can. All you need to do is get into that space ship and save our loved ones."_

As everyone started to depart from the area, Calumon arrived at the scene and noticed Beelzebumon lying on the ground. He gasped and flew over to the fallen demon digimon.

"Beelzebumon! Oh no! You're hurt bad. Let's get you fixed up," Calumon pulled on the demon's hand.

* * *

**Domino City District/Near Kaiba Corp/9:45 AM**

The battle near Kaiba Corp had already escalated between the opposing sides. Kujiko and his Mercenaries joined forces with Black Guilmon's cohorts. They aimed to defend the mothership from the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. However, while Kujiko's forces were having some mild success, the same could not be said for Black Guilmon's.

Kujiko charged across the battlefield and aimed to clobber the Spirit Detectives at once. Hiei blitzed out of the general's way while Kurama and Yusuke jumped up over the charging juggernaut. Kuwabara was forced to jump away.

"Whoa, that was close!" Kuwabara exclaimed, wiping his head. "Geez, Urameshi! Your spirit gun isn't working on this brick house!"

"Why don't you try your sword then instead of lecturing me?!" Yusuke screamed out.

"We have to find his weak spot," Kurama said, evaluating a strategy.

Hiei simply scoffed in annoyance and gripped the hilt of his sword. He studied Kujiko's behemoth form.

"If my sword can't put a dent into this big bastard, then I'll have to resort to my dark dragon."

"How are the girls holding up?" Kuwabara asked the lead Spirit Detective.

"They're faring much better than we are but they're not fighting a general," Yusuke said, glancing over at the Senshi.

-

Holding off countless Mercenaries, some of the Sailor Senshi depleted the large numbers of the Rajita soldiers with relentless attacks. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were mainly responsible for this. With the combined attack of Uranus' wind attacks and Neptune's ocean water, they drenched and cut down numerous soldiers.

A Mercenary jumped down behind Sailor Neptune and shot a skin-piercing beam through his plasma rifle. The shot penetrated through Neptune as her body transformed into water. She quickly transformed into transparent watery figure and flew out directly at the alien. The force of the water punctured his gut and came out the other side. The soldier fell down to his knees and grasped the hole through his stomach. Blood flowed out of the flesh wound with his life force draining. Neptune fell to the ground into a puddle and reformed herself back to normal.

"Not having a good day are we?" Neptune smirked.

Sailor Uranus spun herself into a tornado and mowed down five Mercenaries at once. They were all caught within the maelstrom and torn apart with tremendous force. Torn limbs and pieces of the aliens laid on the ground in a gruesome, gory pile. Fortunately, as soon as Uranus stopped spinning, the pile of the dead aliens vanished.

"And that should about do it for here," Uranus wiped her hands of the green ooze.

"Not exactly. Saturn and Sedna are still holding off the rest of the Rajita soldiers. Mars and the others are easily handling Pharaohmon's old cohorts," Neptune blinked, looking across the other fights at hand.

-

Sailor Saturn raced across a line formation of Mercenaries and Draconian Guardians at once. They weren't give a chance to react as they were easily cut down to size relentlessly by her deadly scythe. The Shinigami Senshi stopped as she found herself surrounded by Mercenaries at once. They each pointed their plasma rifle and aimed to fire simultaneously.

"Drop the weapon, Senshi!" a Mercenary called out.

Shrugging her shoulders, Saturn dropped the scythe to the ground. Then, as the weapon dropped, a smile crossed the warrior's face. She dropped down and placed her hand on the ground. Suddenly, from out of the ground, a purple dome formed around her and the surroundings soldiers. As the dome closed entirely, the soldiers howled in pain as their bodies started to melt. Each dropped down and turned into a pile of bones.

"May death befall you, creatures of the outer galaxy," Saturn whispered in silence, her eyes glowing purely white.

-

Finding themselves incased inside statues of ice, more Mercenaries were taken out by Sailor Sedna. She dashed by each of the ice statues and knocked them down with ease. Each statue not only shattered into pieces but also shredded the aliens inside. Sedna walked over the broken ice and smirked.

"Too easy. I'll bet the others are having just as much fun," she chuckled.

-

Skull Satanmon screamed out in frustration and slammed the end of his staff to hit Sailor Jupiter. As his staff struck the surface, he hit nothing but the concrete. Steam popped right out of the skeleton digimon's head as he was already losing his cool.

"Yoo-hoo! Skully! Over here!" Jupiter called out.

The digimon quickly turned around and found Sailor Jupiter sitting on top of a mailbox. She sat down Indian-style and yawned. Skull Satanmon once again threw a temper tantrum and slammed his staff on the ground.

"Why don't you hold still, you witch?!"

"Because there would be no fun in that. I mean, c'mon, you're killing me here!" Jupiter laughed, pointing at the buffoon. "You call that _speed_?!"

"I'll show you speed!"

In an instant, Skull Satanmon vanished out of sight and appeared behind Sailor Jupiter. He held his staff overhead and slammed it down with tremendous force. He finally had nailed her... or did he? As the smoke cleared, he only succeeded in crushing the mailbox. There were no signs of Sailor Jupiter anywhere.

"ARGH! YOU COWARD!"

"Nah, you're just so slow!"

Glancing up at the top of a nearby ten-story building, he saw Sailor Jupiter standing on top with her arms crossed. She taunted the ultimate-level digimon with a hand wave.

"But...How?! You can't be that fast!"

"Oh really? Then, how can I dodge your every move? You're too predictable."

"I'll show you predictable!" Skull Satanmon howled, flying out at Jupiter.

The Senshi simply stood her ground and waited for Skull Satanmon to come at her. The digimon raised his staff and fired a golden beam out of the staff's end. The attack struck Jupiter head on and momentarily immobilized her. Then, Skull Satanmon slammed the staff across her gut. Jupiter gasped out as the force of his weapon stunned her completely. Then, as Skull Satanmon prematurely celebrated, a smile crossed the thunder warrior's face.

"That was completely... PATHETIC!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

Then, before Skull Satanmon would move away, Sailor Jupiter countered with numerous punches at once. The digimon's head bounced around as Jupiter threw out twenty-three punches in under a second. Then, with one wind-up thrust, she delivered an uppercut into Skull Satanmon's jaw and sent him hurtling across through a nearby plaza building.

"Woo-whee! Now that was a warm-up!" Sailor Jupiter wiped her forehead and glanced down at her friends. "Looks like I'll have to jump into the fun pretty soon if things look good."

-

Marine Devimon smashed his tentacles arms across but failed to even hit Sailor Venus once. Her constant teleportation allowed her to dodge all of the marine demon's attacks. Stopping to catch his breath, Marine Devimon panted and looked to his side to notice Sailor Venus glancing herself at a shop window. The blonde Senshi struck a model pose and winked to herself.

"Aren't I beautiful or what? C'mon, you have to admit it," Venus said to the marine demon. "I mean, you haven't even hit my pretty face once."

"I'll give you more than just a scratch on your pretty face when I'm done with you!"

"That's a lot of talk, bud. You haven't come close to hitting me even once."

"I would if you would just quit teleporting and jumping around!"

"Well, I don't exactly like to be smashed by smelly and puss-spewing freaks like you. I mean look at you! You freaking stink! Yuck!" she gagged, covering her nose.

"Shut up and fight me seriously!" Marine Devimon roared, squishing his mouth and spewing black poisonous oil-like goo out of his move.

Sailor Venus simply teleported out of the way and reappeared on the opposite end. She flinched at the sight of the ground being eaten away from the acidic black substance. It gave off a foul odor, which flared the girl's nostrils.

"**_Geez, Louise!_** That's a freaking stench!" Venus cried in alarm. "That smells worse than the time I didn't take a bath for three days straight!"

"And you call me gross!" Marine Devimon cried, lashing out his tentacle arms.

"Oh no. Don't you start having any perverted thoughts!" she screamed out, teleporting to avoid each tentacle. "I've seen this sort of thing with anime girls getting caught by tentacles online. Sorry, bub, but your hentai fantasies aren't coming true!"

Jumping up into mid-air, Sailor Venus launched a beam through her right finger and shot it directly into Marine Devimon's forehead. The demon howled once the beam singed his skin and annoyed him.

"Ha! Score one for Sailor V!" Venus laughed, landing down gracefully. "I'm surprised Ghidorah hired these guys! Mars, I wonder how you're holding up, girlfriend."

-

Away from everyone at the battlefield, General Scorpionus and Sailor Mars ran down the sides of the street. Their eyes locked onto one another. The cybernetic fiend jumped up and opened up hatchets from all around his body. He opened fire with a barrage of tiny missiles. Their designated target was Sailor Mars. The Miko Senshi watched for the missiles and quickly projected her flame shield. They exploded against her barrier and she was left unscathed.

"Cursed wench!" Scorpionus grunted, landing down. "Since when did you get stronger? My calculations did not foresee you or your cohorts getting a power-up!"

"Consider your calculations out of date. We're not the same skirt-wearing girls you've dealt with back when Pharaohmon was running the show. In fact, we've far surpassed our previous forms," she announced.

"How did you get so powerful?" Scorpionus asked, backing away.

"Sorry but I'm not obliged to tell you anything. I will say this, though. Your boss, Pharaohmon, is dead thanks to me."

The cybernetic digimon gasped in horrifying shock, "You... _YOU KILLED PHARAOHMON_?!"

"Well, Gallantmon Shining Mode destroyed his body. But, technically, yeah, I killed the real source of his power. I destroyed his brain myself," Mars smiled, crossing her arms. "I've got to say that has been my biggest accomplishment as a Sailor Senshi. I earned the respect from my beloved leader. The same one your new boss has taken away from me!"

"I don't know who you are referring to but good riddance! Ghidorah will not be as easily defeated as Pharaohmon was."

"Well, I intend to kill him myself. So he'd do best not to underestimate me. As for you, well, you've got a short life span and I see no future for you. So, better say your prayers!"

Not taking any chances, General Scorpionus fled from the area. Sailor Mars scoffed in annoyance and vanished. She immediately reappeared in front of the digimon and clenched her right fist. It became ignited with flames as she channeled her anger directly at the digimon.

"Going somewhere?"

"Please, spare me! I'm only following orders! You believe in justice, do you?"

"Yes, but not to the likes of you. If you were sentenced in my royal court, I'd have you executed for aligning yourself with the enemy of my queen. Guess what? That's exactly the position you are in now."

Backing away, General Scorpionus trembled and looked directly into the Senshi's eyes. He acted with desperation and slashed the laser sword on his right arm across. The sword singed her left cheek and inflicted a cut. Mars rocked her head back and tilted it back. Her eyes opened and flashed a fiery glow.

"You just blew your chance to beg for mercy. So, guess what? You're royally _SCREWED_!"

Opening her eyes, Mars' glared directly at General Scorpionus. Then, he felt his body trembling and being crushed by an unknown force. He quickly realized that she was channeling one of her new powers. Scorpionus watched as sections of his body were spewing oil and igniting into flames. The machine danced around with flames completely engulfing his form.

"_**ARGHHH!! NO!!"**_

Simply turning her back, the Miko sighed deeply and paced toward the direction of where her friends were. The machine digimon exploded instantly and was left a burning pile of metal. The head of the digimon flew up and landed on the ground.

"Anyone who aligns with that Ghidorah bastard will be punished," Mars murmured, the cut on her cheek healed by the sacred flames flowing across her body.

-

Mizuno sidestepped a charging Puppetmon and kicked him in the head. The puppet digimon fell down face-first on the ground and groaned. Mizuno walked over and stepped on top of the wooden digimon.

"And you call yourself a mega-level? Even my baby sisters can mop the floor with you. I'm not even breaking a sweat here. How are you doing, Brimstone?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Brimstone blocking all of Yamidramon's sword swipes. His flame shield protected him from the dark dragon's attacks. Yamidramon even tried to punch Brimstone but to no avail as his fist was singed from the burns.

"**_OUCH!!"_** hollered Yamidramon.

"Well, I suppose holding my own here," Brimstone shrugged.

"Oh yeah. You're having real fun," Mizuno muttered, sweat dropping.

"Will you get off me, _FATTY!_" Puppetmon cried out.

Just as Puppetmon insulted her, Mizuno's ears perked and she groaned deeply to herself.

"Excuse me. Would you mind saying that again for me, please?"

"I... I said. Would you get off me, _PIGGY!_"

There was a moment of silence and even Brimstone was backing away. He knew what was coming up.

"You just insulted Mizuno. You've just signed your own death warrant," the behemoth nodded, backing away from the Sirendramon.

Mizuno's eyes flared with flames as she screamed out and picked up Puppetmon overhead using her incredible strength. She madly twirled him around like a spinning propeller and continued hollering out.

"_**YOU CALLED ME FATTY! NOW GET READY FOR A RIDE, WOOD BOY!"**_

With that, the enraged girl hurled Puppetmon into the air and sent him hurtling through a _Starbucks_ shop. Yamidramon gulped and started to back away. Brimstone whistled and stepped to the side. The dragon found himself facing an enraged Mizuno. Her eyes flaring and an evil smile crossing her face.

"Humph, I'm not as foolish as Puppetmon. So, no thanks," Yamidramon said, vanishing out of their sight.

"Well, there he goes, Mizuno," Brimstone said.

"Damn it!" Mizuno cursed, stomping her right foot. "Fine, we'll go and see how the others are doing!"

-

Finally regaining some momentum on their side, the Spirit Detectives were directing more force into their attacks on Kujiko. The general found himself on the receiving end of a powerful shotgun blast and knocked off his feet. Kurama had planted a seed onto Kujiko's skin and watched as a flower formed out of the alien's body. It took the shape of a white rose and began to sap away the general's power.

"Way to go, Kurama. That'll at least slow him down!" Yusuke exclaimed, watching Kujiko slowing down.

"That'll give me time to use my Dimension Sword," Kuwabara grinned, summoning his spirit power. "Then, it's game over for this guy."

"Just hurry it up and get it over with!" Hiei snapped.

"Geez, there's a little something called 'gathering my spirit energy' you know."

"You guys! There's more of those freaks coming!" Sailor Venus cried out, pointing across.

Stampeding from the other side of the battlefield, a massive legion of Mercenaries were flying down from the mothership. The Spirit Detectives and Sailor Senshi paled at the sight of the armies.

"They're going to overwhelm us with sheer numbers," Kurama stated.

"Not if I can do something about it!" Yusuke exclaimed, powering up for a big Spirit Gun blast.

"Save your spirit energy, Yusuke. You're going to need it once we enter the ship," Sailor Mars suggested, standing beside him.

"Oh yeah? What do you suggest we do then?" Kuwabara asked the Miko.

"Heh, just leave it to me," Mars smiled, glancing over to the fire demon, "and Hiei, if he's up for it."

"What are you planning, woman?" the demon scoffed, raising a brow.

"You're just going to have to trust me, Hiei. Now, will you help me or not?"

Hiei blinked and shrugged, "If it's going to get rid of these nuisances, then let's get this over with."

"Thanks, Hiei. Let's go!"

With that, the Miko and the demon raced across past the fallen general. They set their sights on the incoming Rajita legion. Mars immediately sent a telepathic link to the demon.

"_Hiei, you have enough power to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame?"_

"_It's only been a few hours. I don't know if I can manage to..."_

"_Well, suck it up. You're going to summon it and I'll be adding fuel to the fire with my phoenix bird."_

"_So combining our best techniques is your big idea? I could have thought of a better strategy!"_

"_Suuure you could, genius. Now, look, with your dragon and my phoenix, we'll wipe this horde clean off the map. Now, are you with me?"_

"_Just hurry up and summon your bird, woman! I'm already gathering my darkness flames."_

"_Arigato, Hiei."_

The pair blitzed across and came to a sudden stop. Hiei jumped onto a scaffold and pounced up to the edge of a rooftop. Valkyrie Sailor Mars opened her wings and flew to the other side of the roof. The fire warriors looked down at the legion of soldiers and uttered chants to themselves.

"Wow, are they really going to combine their attacks?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, looking up.

"Humph, they no succeed," Kujiko grunted, lifting himself off the ground.

"Just watch and see," Yusuke smirked.

"Go, Mars-chan!" Sailor Venus cheered on for her friend.

"Just what do those two think they're aiming for? They can't take an entire legion at once!" Marine Devimon exclaimed.

Sailor Saturn cleared her throat. "As Yusuke said, just watch and see."

Gathering flaming spheres in their palms, both Mars and Hiei channeled all of their fire energy through the single sphere. Hiei's flames presented the darkness and Mars' represented light. When these two opposing forces merge, a chaotic power will form.

"_**Dark hellish flames of the Makai..."**_

"_**Sacred flames of Mars..."**_

"_**Grant us the power to vanquish the enemy forces in one fell swoop... Heed our call!"**_

The demon was surrounded with a black aura while Mars was enveloped inside a red aura. Both opened their eyes at once. Hiei's _Jagan Eye_ flashed a light lavender color and the Mars Symbol appeared on the Miko's forehead.

"Good grief! Here comes the mother load!" Yusuke gasped out in shock. "I didn't think their combined force..."

"And it's only going to become greater!" Kurama said.

"Man, are you feeling this power, Neptune?" Uranus asked, whispering to her lover.

Sailor Neptune nodded in reply. "Yes, I do."

"Let them have it, you two!" Sailor Jupiter hollered out.

It was time. Both Sailor Mars and Hiei were ready to unleash their hellish flames. Both shot their right fists forward and released their powerful sacred beasts of flames.

"_**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!"**_

"_**MARS PHOENIX HELIX!"**_

Erupting from the pairs of flames were a black and purple dragon and a red and yellow phoenix. Their eyes flashed crimson and their screeching cries thundered the streets. The legions stopped as the hellish flame beasts came their way. They attempted to escape by fleeing. However, the two flame beasts converged together. Darkness and light would create chaos. Black, purple, red, and yellow created a silver fire. In place of the two beasts was a long, serpentine dragon with the wings, beak and feathers of the phoenix.

The expressions on the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives were justified. They were shocked in disbelief and watched with great anticipation.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Mizuno cried out, watching the combined flame beast. "That's Hiei and Rei's combined..."

"Darkness and light combined to form a chaotic beast from out of their flames," Brimstone stated, watching the scene. "Those soldiers have no chance of surviving this."

"Turn back, men! Turn back!" Kujiko hollered out.

However, their fates were very much sealed. The Dragon Phoenix opened its mouth and swallowed up the mass legions. Many were swallowed and others were caught within the flames. Loud banshees echoed throughout the city as the Dragon Phoenix flew up into the heavens and carried the remains of the Mercenaries. Hiei and Mars watched as their combined attack soared around the city and dispersed into a streaks of light.

"And that's all she wrote!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Now we don't have to deal with them anymore!" Sailor Venus giggled, jumping up. "Yay!"

"Well, big guy, there goes all of your boys," Yusuke stated, facing Kujiko. "Now you've only got a few soldiers left to cover your ass."

"Humph, me not through yet. Me still strong enough to crush you!" Kujiko roared, pounding his chest with closed fists.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sailor Mars noticed Hiei down on one knee and panting. She, also a bit breathless, flew over to the other side to tend to him. She kneeled by the demon's side and touched his tattooed arm.

"Hiei, are you going to be okay?"

"Meh, I'm only slightly drowsy. I can manage this, woman," he responded, coughing.

A smile crossed the Miko's face as she put an arm around the demon. "C'mon, you. I know you still have power left. Let's go. Our friends need us. Now, hang on tight."

"You don't... have to carry me... I can go on my own..."

"Sorry but there's no use arguing with me. I can be just as stubborn as you. Now, hang on."

The Valkyrie spread her wings, put her arms around Hiei's waist and dropped down from the rooftop. She swooped down to where her friends were standing together and landed gracefully beside them.

"That was awesome, Mars-chan!" Venus raced over and praised her friend. "The same goes for the chibi demon."

"You two just did us a _HUGE_ favor!" Sailor Sedna stated.

"Way to go, kid. You and the demon make a great pair," Sailor Uranus winked to the Miko.

"Um, well, thanks you guys but let's save all the congratulations later. We still have a fight in our hands," the Miko glanced over to Kujiko and Black Guilmon's cohorts. "And I sense there are even more enemies within this area."

"Yeah, I can already feel their presence, too," Sailor Saturn agreed, glancing around her surroundings. "I hope Pluto and the others will be okay."

"They'll manage. We still have our own fights to finish," Jupiter said.

"Then, let's finish them!" Yusuke aimed to accomplish their task. _"I should have enough for one big Spirit Gun."_

As the Senshi and Detectives aimed to finish their enemies, Skull Satanmon lifted himself out of the rubble and joggled his head.

"Ugh, my head... Which way did she go?"

* * *

**Outside Shibuya Station/9:50 AM**

On the other side of Tokyo, another encounter was heating up and appeared to be winding down. Kuzuhamon and Sakuyamon locked up with each other's hands grabbing the other. They leaned back against each other to force one to submit to the other. Kuzuhamon found an opening to Sakuyamon's exposed gut and delivered a boot upward. Sakuyamon gasped out from the punishing blow and fell back.

"Nobody shall have Inumon but _ME_!!" Kuzuhamon screamed, leaping on top of her rival. "You see! This is how it should go down, with me standing over your defeated form! Then, you will witness my marriage to Inumon!"

Sakuyamon spat in response. "You still live in that fantasy of yours? You will never change, Kuzuhamon."

"Of course not! I'm already close to victory and you're down at my feet as you should be."

Reaching for her staff, Sakuyamon tried to force Kuzuhamon off her, but the dark shaman digimon pinned Sakuyamon's arms with her knees.

Inumon was still completely out of it and hadn't moved since Kuzuhamon attacked him.

Sakuyamon glanced over the fallen mongrel and felt responsible for not rescuing him in time. Now, she was left with no other option but to defeat Kuzuhamon.

Realizing this was her only hope of stopping Kuzuhamon, Sakuyamon summoned the strength in her upper body and slowly began to overpower the dark-armored female. Kuzuhamon gasped in shock as she was being forced off.

"What...? How are you getting this second wind? You were supposed to be out of it!" Kuzuhamon screamed.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you take Inumon! He is my friend and I'll be damned if he ever takes you, of all digimon, as his mate!"

"What do you care?! You hate the mongrel! I actually love him!"

Sakuyamon growled angrily and walloped her dark counterpart with a right fist. "You just don't understand, Kuzuhamon! I do care for Inumon! In fact, the reason I get on his case and nag him is because I care for the mongrel! You only view Inumon as a sex object but I view him as who he is: a digimon with a kind, though lecherous, heart!"

"Lies..."

"And if there is one digimon that I would not mind spending my entire life with. It would be with... _INUMON_!!"

Finding herself suddenly overpowered by Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon dropped down to her knees and looked directly into the eyes of her rival. Tears filled her eyes and glistened with passion. Sakuyamon saw an opening and kneed Kuzuhamon in the chin. The blow knocked the dark-armored female for a loop. Kuzuhamon staggered and felt her face throbbing.

"It's over for you, Kuzuhamon."

"Don't deny the fact that you hate the mongrel," Kuzuhamon smirked, tilting her head and wiping her blood lips.

"No, you don't deny the fact I have shown more love for Inumon than you ever could. This ends for you and your enslavement of **_MY_** favorite mongrel!"

Kuzuhamon pounced forward and aimed for a right hook. Her rival caught the hand and punched Kuzuhamon across the face. Sakuyamon dashed across, dropped down and leg swept Kuzuhamon off her feet. She fell down face first and tried to pick herself up. Sakuyamon jumped down and picked Kuzuhamon by her leg. Unleashing a deafening cry, Sakuyamon swung Kuzuhamon around and hurled her through the train station's entrance. D'Arcmon gasped out and leaped off the top of the entrance. Kuzuhamon crashed through the ceiling of the entrance and fell down with piles of debris falling upon her.

"Incredible! Never underestimate the power of love!" D'Arcmon said, observing the events.

Sakuyamon flew across the pile of debris and waited for Kuzuhamon to pull herself out of the rubble. D'Arcmon levitated down beside Sakuyamon and sighed deeply.

"D'Arcmon, so what was the last part you were going to explain to me?"

"About?"

"If I had defeated Kuzuhamon."

"Well, there's one thing you should know..."

Suddenly, a hand popped out from out of the pile. Sakuyamon stopped for a moment to await for her rival to pull herself out.

"I can't believe it! She's not finished? You really underestimate her, Renamon. She does love Inumon, too."

"No, she only views Inumon as an object. My love will always be more powerful than her lust. She knows nothing about true love."

Pulling herself out of the rubble, Kuzuhamon's mask was cracked open, revealing her true face. A pair of violet eyes were revealed with matching color lipstick. Her right cheek bruised and her body armor shattered. Kuzuhamon groaned and slowly emerged from the pile. Sakuyamon stood tall as Kuzuhamon paced toward her.

"You... You will never love him... Inumon-sama is... _mine_," she muttered, wincing from the pain erupting throughout her body.

"It's over, Kuzuhamon. You can't fight anymore as you are now."

"She's right," D'Arcmon stated. "You have been soundly defeated. That means you have to relinquish claim over Inumon."

"No... I can't..."

"Don't deny your loss, Kuzuhamon," D'Arcmon spoke. "By the rules of the Rite of Conquest, Sakuyamon has proven herself the better warrior, and your claim over Inumon passes to her. In turn, Sakuyamon, you must now marry Inumon."

Upon hearing this, Sakuyamon glanced down at the Amazon and gasped, "What? Then... he and I must..."

"I'm afraid so. I was going to tell you but you left before you gave me a chance to speak."

"But... marriage? I'm not sure I'm ready for that..."

"You do have the right to pass on this, but if you do, the claim will fall back to Kuzuhamon, and I know you don't want that."

"I... I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. I'm not supposed to lose," Kuzuhamon muttered. "Inumon-sama is mine..."

"I'm sorry but you have lost decisively to Renamon. I know it pains you to hear that, but you know what you have to do now." D'Arcmon sighed.

Sakuyamon was wondering what the Amazon meant when Kuzuhamon came pacing towards her. Getting into a stance, the golden-clad warrior prepared to attack, but Kuzuhamon caught her off guard and planted a kiss on Sakuyamon's right cheek.

D'Arcmon watched and noticed a perplexed look on Sakuyamon's face.

"What...?" Sakuyamon blinked in confusion.

"Consider yourself warned," Kuzuhamon whispered into Sakuyamon's ear. "This isn't over."

With that, Kuzuhamon dragged herself along and walked past her rival. D'Arcmon glared toward her fellow Amazon. Sakuyamon rubbed her cheek in confusion.

"I... I don't understand this, D'Arcmon."

"It is simple. Kuzuhamon has just performed the ritual of the Amazon's Kiss."

"But I thought that was only for when an Amazon is defeated by a male."

"You are half right. In truth, the ritual is for whenever an Amazon is defeated by a non-Amazon. To be defeated by an outsider is a very shameful thing among the Amazons, and should such an event occur, the loser is considered an outcast from the clan. The Amazon Kiss was created as a way for the Amazon to regain her honor. The circumstances are different, however, depending on whether the victor was male or female. If the victor was a male, then the Amazon must marry him, incorporating the stronger fighter into the tribe."

"Like when Omegamon defeated Athenamon at the Shadow Tournament."

"Precisely. However, if the victor was female then the kiss signifies something completely different. A more appropriate term would be the Kiss of Death."

"Death?! You mean..."

"Yes. The only way for Kuzuhamon to regain her honor as an Amazon is to kill you."

"But Kuzuhamon never cared about honor. She only became an Amazon so she could use the rituals to ensnare Inumon!"

"I think you underestimate her, Renamon, both her hatred for you and her capacity for honor. During her brief tenure with us, she proved to be a most noble soul. When Medusamon attacked, she was on the front lines fighting her along with everyone else. Besides, to defeat you would be to reclaim Inumon. If you wish to keep Inumon safe from her, then you will need to settle your differences once and for all with Kuzuhamon. I do not know when she will strike again, but I suggest you be on guard. She will be prepared to kill you. You better be prepared to do the same."

"A battle to the death?" Sakuyamon murmured as she contemplated her decision. _"At least I saved Inumon, but now I must become his wife?! This is simply too much for be to bear. Killing Kuzuhamon and keeping Inumon."_

Kneeling beside the unconscious Inumon, Sakuyamon scooped him in her arms. D'Arcmon stepped back and allowed her to walk by.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get Inumon somewhere safe and help him recover from his wounds, then I'm off to find Rika."

"But what about Kuzuhamon? She will come and find you when you aren't looking."

"I'll be ready whenever she decides to show herself. D'Arcmon, do what you want. However, I'd like some time alone with Inumon," Sakuyamon responded, with her back towards the Amazon.

"Very well then. As for me, I will confront Kuzuhamon if I have to," D'Arcmon sighed, walking off the opposite direction. "I guess we'll be seeing each other again sometime."

The mega-level digimon shrugged. "Maybe, we will. There's still a war with the enemy at hand. You make sure to be careful."

With that, Sakuyamon flew off across the city with Inumon in her arms. D'Arcmon faced the metropolis and sniffed the air.

"Now, where did you go, Kuzuhamon?"

-

Meanwhile, Nagah had witnessed the entire battle and had an idea in mind. She overheard the conditions of an Amazon fighting a female to the death.

"Yes, so it's a condition based on a tradition," murmured Nagah. "Interesting. This Kuzuhamon could be very useful to me. Yes, she would make the _perfect_ Rajita soldier to serve under me. Now, all I need to do is find her and offer her the power she needs to defeat her rival. Well, no time to waste!"

The general teleported from her spot and searched for Kuzuhamon.

* * *

**Northern Shibuya District/9:55 AM**

Meanwhile, Rika and Larry's duel was still taking place. Rika was in the lead but Larry has yet to show more of his plays. In fact, it was his turn.

"It's my draw!" Larry announced, adding a card to his hand. "Now, during my standby phase, my Silent Swordsman evolves from Level 3 to Level 5!"

With that, he removed his Silent Swordsman from the field and put it in his graveyard. He replaced it with his newer, upgraded monster: **_Silent Swordsman LV5_**. It wore the same dark blue robes, had yellow hair, a green face but wielded a newer and heavier (weighted) blade.

_**Silent Swordsman LV5**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/2800 (2300+500) DEF/1000**_

"And now I play **_Lightning Vortex_**! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!" the young man announced.

"Great and there goes my monster..." Rika said, with a grim look on her face. _"My Life Points are in trouble since I'll have no monsters to protect me! Just when I had the momentum!"_

As Larry put a **_Heavy Storm_** card into his graveyard, Rika did the same with her Tribe-Infecting Virus.

"Now, my Silent Swordsman, attack her Life Points directly!" Larry called out.

The warrior launched itself toward Rika's field and slashed across the girl. Rika cried out and felt the force of the blade knocking her off her feet. She cried out as she fell back and hit the back of her head against the floor.

"ARGH!!" Rika cried out, her head throbbing from the fall. "Damn..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far, dear Rika. You see my higher level monsters can get a bit rough."

"Heh, I noticed that... You jackass," Rika winced, cursing under her breath. _"That's it. I won't show you any mercy either! I'm so kicking your... Ow, I better keep myself coordinated here. Shit and I've lost just about nearly half of my Life Points!"_

_**Life Points/1700 (4500-2800)**_

"That will end my turn there, Rika."

"Good... Because I'm going to pay you back for that!" Rika spat out, added a card to her hand. "I activate my **_Pot of Greed_**! That will allow me to draw two cards to my hand!"

Adding two new cards into her deck, the tomboy put down one of her newly drawn cards. "I put down my **_Raigeki_**! With this card, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed! So, say goodbye to your Silent..."

"That would work if my Silent Swordsman didn't have his special effect."

"What?!"

Larry went on to explain. "My monster is unaffected by all spell cards, including the one you have there. Otherwise, a nice attempt."

"Damn it! You just had to one-up me again," Rika scowled. "Fine, all I can do now is set these two cards face down. That'll end my turn."

"It was a valiant effort to try and destroy my swordsman, but since he attacked you directly last turn, this turn he gets to level up to his ultimate form, **_Silent Swordsman LV7_**, who negates all spell cards on the field!"

Removing his Silent Swordsman LV5 off the field, the monster vanished. He drew out a new monster card and summoned forth the higher-level warrior in its place. The same blue-cloaked warrior stood in its place but with a shinier and better-crafted sword.

_**Silent Swordsman LV7**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Warrior**_

_**LVL/7 ATK/2800 DEF/1000**_

"Now watch as my swordsman receive an extra 500 point power boost!"

_**Silent Swordsman LV7**_

_**ATK/3300 (2800+500)**_

"What the crap?! I thought your swordsman negated all spell cards! How'd he get the boost from the Seal of Orichalcos?"

"Ah, you see, the Seal of Orichalcos is unable to be destroyed, negated, or otherwise removed from the field. Once it's here, it's here until the end of the duel, which means you are about to lose your soul! Then, I'll win your Beast Card. Now, go, Silent Swordsman, end this duel!"

As the swordsman prepared to attack Rika directly, the female duelist activated her one of her face down cards.

"Wrong answer! I reveal my trap card, **_Enchanted Javelin_**, which increases my Life Points by your monster's attack points!"

Flipping over her trap card, Rika sighed a relief and watched her Life Point meter increase dramatically before the monster could attack.

_**Life Points**_

_**Rika Nonaka: 5000 (1700+3300)**_

"Smooth move, Rika, but you still take the full amount of damage from my attack!"

With that, the warrior swiped at Rika's side and knocked her back with violent force. She fell back and watched as her Life Points decreased. She rubbed her back and felt throbbing pain.

_**Life Points**_

_**Rika Nonaka: 1700 (5000-3300)**_

"You may have saved yourself this time, but your time is running out. Besides, I still have three face-down cards. I end my turn!"

"Well, it's my draw, regardless!" Rika declared, getting off the floor and adding a new card to her thin hand. "I activate my last trap, **_Reckless Greed_**, which lets me draw two cards as long as I skip my next two draw phases, but that's just fine. Since this will be my last turn, either way."

After flipping over her Reckless Greed card, she added two new cards to her hand. "Now your finished. I summon **_Lekunga_**!"

Suddenly, as Rika put her card down, a ball-shaped green plant creature appeared. A single, orange eye blinked at the center. Protruding all over its body were tentacle-like tendrils.

_**Lekunga**_

_**Attribute/Water Type/Plant**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/500**_

Rika spoke up. "Now, by removing two Water-attribute monsters in my graveyard from play, I can summon a **_Lekunga Token_**!"

"Lekunga Token?!"

"Yeah, now pay attention!"

With that, the tomboy removed her two Water-attribute monsters, Aqua Madoor and Lightning Conger, from her graveyard and puts then her Lekunga Token. A smaller, green-balled and single-eyed creature appeared.

_**Lekunga Token**_

_**Attribute/Water Type/Plant**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/700 DEF/700**_

"I'm not really that impressed..."

"Well, guess what? I can do it again!"

As she said that, she removed two more Water-attribute monsters used earlier, Water Magician and Tribal-Infecting Virus. Then, she put down another Lekunga Token.

Larry scoffed. "And what then? Are you going to end your turn here? You really think you can depend on weak monsters?"

"You really are that ignorant, are you? I'm not going to attack you with these monsters. Instead, I sacrifice my two Lekunga Tokens and my Lekunga to summon... **_SEIRYUU, DRAGON OF THE EAST!_**"

"What?! Your Beast Card already?!" exclaimed Larry, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"This ends for you, Larry. I gave you a chance to quit but you leave me no choice," Rika said, removing her three monsters from the field.

"_Now, it is my time to reveal myself, Rika."_

"_I know. Let's show him what a Beast can really do!"_

As Rika laid down her Beast card, a light blue column of light shone down over Rika's side field. Larry watched the event unfold with disbelief and felt the mystical power of the legendary beast manifesting before his eyes. Appearing beside Rika was a long, serpentine Chinese dragon. Its scaly body was entirely light blue with a white mane adorning the back. The eyes of the beast were gold. A light blue aura covered its long body. The dragon set its eyes on Larry and growled angrily.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Beast, Seiryuu. Seiryuu, say hello to Larry."

Larry was speechless as he came face to face with one of the four legendary beasts.

_**Seiryuu, Dragon of the Beast**_

_**Attribute/Water Type/Dragon**_

_**LVL/12 ATK/4000 DEF/4000**_

"Seiryuu...?"

Rika smirked. "And that's not all. When Seiryuu is summoned, I can take monsters from your field and return them to your hand, so long as their combined level is not greater than the combined level of the monsters I tributed to summon it. Since my Lekunga had 4 stars and each of my Lekunga tokens had 2, that's a total of 8 stars. So you're level 7 Silent Swordsman returns to your hand."

"No! Not my swordsman!" Larry exclaimed.

"And since your swordsman is gone, I can activate my **_Giant Trunade_**, which returns all magic and trap cards to their owners' hands. Too bad it won't work on your Seal of Orichalcos, but it should take your other face down cards out of the equation."

Putting down her card, Larry watched as all of his face down card holograms vanished and were returned back to his hand. He uttered a gasp and glanced at Rika. The momentum he had now left him. The end was at hand.

"What?! No! I'm wide open to attack!" he exclaimed, realizing his hopeless situation.

"You got it, buster. Now, Seiryuu, ATTACK HIM FOR THE WIN!"

Upon her command, Seiryuu opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful tidal wave blast. Larry screamed out as the full force struck him and pushed him back. Not only did he receive damage from the attack but his Life Points suffered a greater fate.

"_**NOOOO!!"**_

_**Life Points**_

_**Larry Stonebagel: 0 (2000-4000)**_

"AHHH!" Larry howled out, dropping down to his knees. "I... I lost."

Rika sighed, adjusting her duel disk and watching Seiryuu fade. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"Rika..." Larry muttered. "I... before, this seal takes my soul, I want to apologize for the way I acted in this duel. That's not who I am. It's just this power. It went into my head. I didn't even want this power."

"Then, why did you take it?"

"It wasn't MY choice! The Rajita captured us! I only did it so I could save Hayata and..."

Arriving just in time to witness the duel end, Henbu and Sara jumped off the rock slab. Rapidmon landed beside the pair. They watched as Rika stood tall and Larry grasping his chest.

"SARA!"

"What?! The duel is over?!" Rapidmon exclaimed.

"Look! It's Rika!" Henbu pointed out. "Rika!"

Turning around to hear her friend calling out her name, Rika noticed him with Sara and Rapidmon on the opposite side. She glanced at Sara and frowned.

"Hey, why is she with you?!"

"There's no time!" Henbu said, pushing Sara ahead.

"LARRY! I'm coming!" Sara cried out, racing across past Rika.

Suddenly, as everyone was preoccupied with Sara, the Orichalcos seal was already starting to condense and cover the area Larry was standing on. He gasped and tried to jump out but the barrier forced him back. Sara dashed across to outpace the shrinking seal.

"Henry, what's going on here?" Rika asked, running toward her friend. "Why is that girl with you?"

"I destroyed the mind control stone in her body thanks to Genbu. She's with me now and is going to save her friend. You see when the loser..."

"Yeah, that Larry guy said the loser would sacrifice their soul to some god named Leviathan. I assume that's the Rajita god and now he's paid the price for it," Rika said, watching Sara. "But if you two dueled, how come you're both still alive?"

"Sara has the ability to walk through barriers, including the Seal of Orichalcos. Theoretically, she should be able to save Larry before his soul gets taken."

"Can she make it in time to save him?"

"I... I don't know."

With the seal closing on Larry, Sara raced against time to save her friend. Larry lifted himself off the ground and saw Sara running toward the seal.

"Sa... Sara?"

"Larry! I'm coming to save you! Hang in there!" the girl cried out.

Time suddenly slowed down as Sara jumped across to push Larry out of the seal. As Larry's body went through the barrier, the Orichalcos stone came out of his forehead and was left behind, as if Sara had not allowed it to go through the seal. The green light condensed into a single thin beam around the stone, and when it disappeared, the stone fell to the ground and shattered.

"I've got him!" Sara called out to the others.

"Yeah! Good for you!" Rapidmon replied.

The Tamers raced over to where Sara was kneeling beside the unconscious Larry. Rapidmon followed behind them. Sara let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I saved him. Thank goodness or he would have lost his soul..."

"Sara...?" Larry glanced up at his friend. "You..."

"There's no way I'm going to lose you, Larry! You're my friend!" Sara said, hugging the young man.

"Heh... I always knew you'd come somehow..." Larry said, closing his eyes and losing consciousness."

"Larry!"

Henbu kneeled beside Sara. "It's okay, Sara. He's just resting. Rika, I'll bet the duel took a toll on him?"

Rika shrugged. "Well, I did rough him up a little bit, but he'll be fine."

"Making kids like them fight their wars," Rapidmon frowned underneath his armor. "Henry, these Rajita freaks make me sick."

"I can't argue there," Henbu replied. "Rika, we're not going to hold back anymore."

"You think I'd ever hold back against these merciless monsters? I'm so kicking their collective asses," Rika stated, crossing her arms.

Henbu glanced over Sara and put an arm over her.

"Sara, look, we're going to have to take Larry somewhere safe before he wakes back up. We can't just leave him out here with those aliens running around."

"Where can he take him? If I can, I want to stay and watch him before he regains consciousness."

"We'll decide what to do once we've found a place to hide and rethink our plans," Henbu said. "Rika, transform into Seirika and head out to look for Himura and Takato."

"Right. Let's also not forget Renamon and Inumon."

"Yeah, those two love birds just had to go and leave us like this. We could use their help!" Rapidmon scoffed.

"Now, now, we'll manage with just you, me and Rika. Sara, c'mon, let's get going. We don't have time to waste."

Kneeling down beside Sara, Rika put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here let me help you," the tomboy offered her assistance.

"Thank you," Sara smiled.

"Larry may have gotten on my nerves but he was a good duelist. I'm sure you gave Henry a pretty good duel, too."

"Kind of..."

"Well, there's a chance we can save your other friends if you and Larry can cooperate with us."

Rapidmon offered his help. "No need for you girls to carry the heavy load. Put him on my back."

"But we'll need you for combat in case we run into Rajita," Henbu said.

"Oh, c'mon, you know I'm good with multi-tasking! How do you think I can handle listening to music on your headphones, eating a bag of chips and playing your Playstation 2 at the same time? Huh?"

"That's different, Rapidmon..."

Suddenly, Rika sensed a disturbance in her surroundings and glanced around. Henbu quickly picked up on the immediate danger.

"Ugh, just when it couldn't get any worse," Rika remarked. "You sense that, Henry?"

"Yeah, it's close but this presence feels different."

"I smell a digimon," Rapidmon confirmed, sniffing the air. "It also has a Rajita stench."

"What?!" the Tamers exclaimed at once.

Sara lifted her head up and also sensed the incoming disturbance. "This one has a stone inside of it! Oh no! Above us!"

As Sara pointed from above, a swift figure jumped down from a building and landed twenty feet away from where the group stood. The figure lifted itself up and revealed herself as Samuridramon. Her eyes flashing green with the Orichalcos symbol glowing on her forehead.

"Just what we didn't need and look it has the same Orichalcos symbol!" Rika pointed out to the digimon.

"Yeah, I can sense a stone inside this one," Sara said, glancing at Samuridramon.

"What now, Henry?"

"Rapidmon, I want you to take Sara and help her carry Larry out of here."

"And you two?"

"Rika and I will take this mind-controlled digimon. Whoever it is," Henbu responded, facing the mind-controlled Dra-Warrior.

"All right then. Let's go, Sara. Time to boogie on out of here!" Rapidmon called to the girl.

Nodding her head, Sara received help from Rika to place the unconscious Larry on Rapidmon's back. Then, the Chimera girl hopped on Rapidmon's back. She glanced down at Larry and ran her hand across his face.

"Ready to go, Sara?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As Rapidmon jumped up and flew off into the distance, Henbu and Rika were left to deal with Samuridramon.

"So, I take it you are being mind-controlled. Well don't take us lightly," Henbu glanced at the Dra-Warrior. "Whoever you are..."

"I am Samuridramon and my mission is to dispatch of you tamer children!" Samuridramon threatened, unsheathing her reverse blade sword.

"Like my friend here said, don't take us lightly. We'll accept your challenge," Rika said, clenching her fists. _"I'm ready, Seiryuu. Grant me your power."_

"_Let her have it!"_

"_**DRAGON SPIRIT! SEIRYUU!"**_

As she called upon her beast's sacred power, her body and form were transformed in an instant. She became Seirika and wielded her trident.

"Ah, two beast warriors for the price of one. Very good. This will prove to be interesting," Samuridramon stated, stepping into a battle stance.

"Let's be careful, Rika. That sword of hers will surely be something we have to avoid."

"No joke. Now, let's take her down," Seirika declared, twirling her trident overhead.

Removing the shield from his back, Henbu stepped into a defense stance and narrowed his eyes on Samuridramon. _"Rika can attack while I rely on defense. That sword surely can't pierce through this armor. Just make sure to hit her with your best lightning attacks but also let's make sure to remove the stone out of her body."_

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Samuridramon called out, charging forward.

"Brace yourself, Rika!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" she replied, gripping her trident and slamming it against Samuridramon's sword.

One battle was set to commence...

* * *

**Northwest of Shibuya/10:02 AM**

Takato and his cohorts were in midst of a skirmish with a group of Hatchlings emerging from out of the sewers. Transformed into their A-Hybrid forms, the warriors dealt finishing blows at the incoming infant Rajitas.

Ardhamon formed a large orange sphere overhead and hurled it across to scorch a horde of Hatchlings. **_"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!"_**

Beowulfmon raised his sword and slammed it across to unleash a wolf made out of blue icy flames. Another horde was quickly incinerated by the flaming wolf. **_"FROZEN HUNTER!!"_**

Blasting away a Hatchling launching toward him, Reichmon fired a beam through his staff and shot down another successfully. He watched as a pair came charging out from opposite sides. Reichmon lowered himself and bounced up to let the two Hatchlings butt heads into one another simultaneously.

Daipenmon slid past a horde and shot a pair of beams from his popsicle sticks. The alien hatchlings were then incased a block of ice. Taking a chance, the ice A-Hybrid slid across and slammed himself against the ice block. He shattered not just the ice but broke apart the Hatchlings from the inside.

Rhino Kabuterimon launched a massive assault through beams out of his cannon turret. A horde of alien infants were destroyed in one lucky shot. "Yes! Bulls eye, baby!"

Jet Silphymon spun her weapon overhead and charged across at a Hatchling horde. Screaming out, she mowed them down with the spinning blades on her weapon. Each alien were shredded down successfully and left as a pile of torn flesh and blood. She stopped and looked across her handiwork. "Gross! I'm not cleaning this up!"

"Good work, guys! That should take care of them!" Ardhamon commended his fellow warriors. "Now, let's go and continue looking for our other fellow warriors."

"I can sense them. They're not too far from here. In fact, they're a lot closer than we think," Beowulfmon confirmed.

Suddenly, a brick wall ten yards away from them crumbled down from a sheer force. Ardhamon and his group all turned to face the direction of the tumbling wall to notice a pair of two familiar figures. The Warriors of Metal and Wood walked through out of the smoke cloud.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Grottomon said, glancing at the other Legendary Warriors.

"We found thee," Mercuremon crossed his arms.

"Man, it's good to see you two again. Where is Arbormon?" Jet Silphymon asked.

"That's who we're looking for," answered Grottomon. "But we're lucky to have found you first."

"This has been getting hectic! All of those aliens are popping out of the sewers!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed. "I mean it's like they've been laying eggs down there!"

"I pity anyone who's been hiding out down there," Beowulfmon said. "Kouichi, I really hope our parents aren't down there."

"I know," the Warrior of Darkness nodded, thinking about his mother.

"I'm positive our parents know better than go down into there. They would have found refuge at the convention centers or something," Ardhamon reassured his friends. "We're here to put a stop to these aliens."

Glancing across the street, Mercuremon scanned the area, "This section appears clear."

"Don't get too comfortable. They can come from underground now," Beowulfmon said.

"Well, we should look on the bright side. We're almost complete!" Rhino Kabuterimon reminded his team. "Well, except for two but we know where Ranamon went to."

"You know where she is?" Grottomon asked, his head tilting to one side.

Ardhamon faced Grottomon and Mercuremon. "We'll explain everything as we move along. Now, we have to find Arbormon..."

Suddenly, there was a loud cry echoing from out above them. They saw a familiar face dropping in at a high altitude.

"_**HEEEEY GUYS!! HEADS UP!!"**_

As everyone quickly side-stepped, the Warrior of Wood landed down gracefully on his feet. He stood up in position and looked at his band of fellow Legendary Warriors.

"Ah, I came just in time. So you were dealing with some ugly freaks out of the sewers? I just ran into some on my way here."

Everyone nodded their heads in reply.

"And I see you've been handling them. Nicely done. So, how about we move along? Unless, I'm late..."

"Nah, you came just in time, Vega!" Ardhamon assured the Warrior of Wood. "We were just planning our next move."

"Ah, good."

Beowulfmon sheathed his sword and recalled leaving their other comrades, "You've gotta wonder if Takato, Yugi and the others will be fine."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves, but why do I got this weird feeling something must have happened to Yugi's group?" Jet Silphymon wondered. "I may be just a little too worried."

"They'll be fine with Yugi leading them," Rhino Kabuterimon said.

"And there's this other horrible feeling. It's Ghidorah. It's like I'm sensing a strange new power from him," Reichmon confirmed.

"What are you talking about, Kouichi? A new power?" asked Daipenmon, showing concern.

"Even stronger than Pharaohmon?" Grottomon gasped.

"Maybe, and if that's the case I don't like the sound of that," Ardhamon shuddered at the thought. "We have to hurry then. Hopefully, we'll try clearing another area until we find the mothership. Let's hurry, everyone."

"Right!"

* * *

**Digital World/Wormhole Between Digital & Virtual Worlds/10:04 AM**

Both fronts had confronted and forged an alliance to drive the Rajita out of the Digital World. It took encouraging words from Omegamon and Buster Blader to stop the fighting.

Now, they were getting ready to implement their first move against the Rajita. Amazoness Swordswoman had already introduced the B-Team Tamers who received the Lights of Victory. The children introduced themselves to the digimon and the duel monsters.

"So, these children received the Lights of Victory?" Buster Blader asked Swordswoman.

Swordswoman nodded her head and vaguely replied, "Yes, and each received unique powers. I think we've already gone over that."

"Yeah but we don't mind demonstrating again," Kazu smirked, flexing his arms. "Well, of course, you know my new ability is everything a super hero should need... Super strength!"

Crouching under Guardromon, Kazu lifted the heavy machine digimon up using only his right hand. Guardromon flapped his arms around and held his balance while sitting on Kazu's hand.

"Yikes! How about a little warning next time you do that, Kazu?!"

Kazu proudly grinned. "See? Maybe I should call myself Hercules or Samson?"

"I think you should rename yourself as Mr. Full of Myself or the Egomaniac?" Kenta remarked, walking past his friend. "My ability is invisibility in case you've forgotten. Testing. Three. Two. One!"

With that, Kenta's body faded out in an instant. As Kazu had his guard down, he felt something sweep him off his feet. He fell down face first on the ground.

"Gagh! Man, what the heck just happened?!" Kazu coughed out dirt.

Kenta reappeared out of his invisible cloak and looked down at Kazu with a devious grin. "Not so tough if you can't see me."

"Hey, that was not cool!"

"Oh boys..." Jaarin sighed, looking away from the arguing pair.

Jeri faced Jaarin and immediately used her telepathic powers to read the teen's thoughts. "My special ability allows me to read one's thoughts. Jaarin, you're thinking about wanting to break those two up and give them a piece of your mind."

"Hey! Jeri, make sure to tell me when you're going to read my thoughts again. Please, it's kind of creepy when you do that."

"Sorry about that. I also can use telekinesis to lift heavy objects," Jeri said, focusing her thoughts on Felinismon.

Suddenly, the feline digimon felt herself being lifted right off the ground. Jeri pressed her fingers on her temples and strained. Losing her focus, she dropped down to her knees and let out a deep sigh. Jaarin raced over and held Jeri in place. Felinismon dropped to the ground and gasped toward her partner.

"Are you going to be all right, Jeri?"

The girl nodded her head and groaned. Her focus slightly blurred. "Yeah... Just my head..."

"Don't focus too much or you'll strain yourself, child," Swordswoman suggested. "All of you will need to learn to train with your new abilities."

"I'll say," Felinismon wholeheartedly agreed.

"Say, where's Phillipe and Jaguarmon?" Mermaimon wondered, looking around.

Before long, a blur passed by the Amazons and stopped beside the B-Tamers. The blur turned out to be none other than Phillipe and Jaguarmon was seen resting on the boy's right shoulder.

"Woo hoo! Now that was fun!" Jaguarmon hollered. "Let's do it again!"

"Man, why did he have to get super speed?" Kenta moaned. "Not that I don't like my invisiblity powers but I would kill to run at that speed."

"Tell me. How far did you just go?" Kazu asked Phillipe.

"About ten miles ahead," Phillipe pointed out.

"Ten miles?!" Kazu and Kenta cried out.

"Whoops, sorry for that miscalculation. I think it was twenty miles."

"THAT'S INSANE!"

"In only a minute, you ran that far?" Jaarin gasped in awe.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a trump card, Lady Athenamon," Witchmon said.

"Indeed we do. If he can cover that much ground in a minute, there's no telling how far his range will go. Phillipe has an unlimited potential."

"Man, we could hardly keep up with him," Amazoness Blowpiper said, glancing over to Phillipe. "Sisters, what do you think?"

Archer nodded. "A fast one, indeed. Even all of us working together could never hope to catch him."

Then, as everyone chattered, Seraphimon cleared his throat and called everyone to order. "Please, everyone! Let's save the chit chat for another time. We have serious matters at hand."

"Such as confronting the enemy invading the two worlds," Ophanimon stated.

"Omegamon, was there something you wish to propose?" Cherubimon asked, looking at the Royal Knight.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," Omegamon nodded, kneeling down before the Celestial Angels.

"I know what you're proposing, Omegamon. I know you too well, my friend," Imperialdramon's booming voice spoke out.

The Royal Knight looked up at the Celestial Angels and Imperialdramon. They waited for him to state his proposal.

"If you would grant me permission to return to the Royal Knight Headquarters and alert my comrades."

"That is if they are still there," Ninjadramon spoke out. "They might have already been deployed already."

"No, they would have waited for my orders," Omegamon stated. "They're still at the headquarters."

"How can you be so sure? We still haven't heard from Samuridramon or our comrades from our base," Herodramon spoke up.

"I know. Believe me when I say this," the Royal Knight assured Herodramon.

Athenamon stepped beside her husband and smiled, "That's right. Please, give him this chance. We will need more warriors to join our cause. I will send Mermaimon and Witchmon to gather our remaining Amazon sisters to join us."

"I see no arguments against your proposals. Athenamon, Omegamon, you have permission to gather up your forces," Seraphimon confirmed. "But please do hurry."

"Time is of the essence," Sorcermon said.

"Mermaimon, it's time. You and Witchmon move on to the Amazon Kingdom," Athenamon whispered to her two sisters.

"Lady Athenamon, if you may give me permission for me to join them?" Phillipe suggested, raising his left hand. "With my speed, I can get them there in a flash."

"Yes! Please, let me and Phillipe go with them, my queen," Jaguarmon begged.

Nodding her head in response, Athenamon smiled to Phillipe and Jaguarmon, "Ok then. You may join them."

"Um, you might want to rethink that plan," Swordswoman said, pointing ahead towards a figure pacing towards them. "Isn't that one of your sisters, Lady Athenamon?"

"Where?"

Everyone turned and noticed a Swanmon falling down face first on the dust-filled ground. This prompted Mermaimon and Witchmon to race to her fallen side. They noticed scathes across her feathered body.

"Swanmon! Sister, what happened?!" Mermaimon panicked, holding Swanmon in her arms.

"You look like you've just been in a battle!" Witchmon exclaimed. "Here, let me heal you."

"We'll save that for later. Now, tell us, what happened," Phillipe asked from Swanmon, kneeling beside her.

"Didn't you and the others drive off Medusamon's forces?" Jaguarmon blinked, hopping off her Tamer's shoulder.

Swanmon barely could move her head and groaned, "We drove back Medusamon's forces but then..."

Athenamon kneeled over and ran her hand across Swanmon's feathered head, "But what? What happened, dear sister?"

"...Another group of invaders came and caught off surprise. We were just recovering from a war with Orochimon and his reptilian army. Our sisters are in deep trouble...Even Lady Ceresmon needs help..."

"What did these invaders look like?" Kazu stepped forward.

"...They... wore armor to conceal their identities... Though, they had green skin, yellow eyes and a strange symbol on their armor..."

"It's the Rajita! They managed to find the Amazon Kingdom!" Jaarin stated, looking up to the Amazon queen.

"Oh, this is terrible, my queen! We have to go and assist our sisters! Even Ceresmon can't hold them off!" Mermaimon suggested, fearing the worst for her Amazon sisters.

"Just when I was going there myself, this is not what I expected," the Amazon queen lowered her head. "Ok then. Omegamon, go and gather your Royal Knights. They're waiting for you."

"What about you? You'll need me to save your sisters."

"I think I can manage without you, dear. I have enough warriors to help. Swordswoman, will you and your sisters assist me?"

"Certainly."

Amazoness Paladin nodded in reply, "We'll assist you in any way we can."

"And the Tamers will be accompanying us," Athenamon declared. "Imperialdramon, you and the others stay here to bolster your forces. You can't be too sure if any more enemy forces will arrive."

"We understand. Ninjadramon, Herodramon, rally every digimon present," Imperialdramon gave his orders to his warriors.

"Yes, sir!"

"Sweet! We're finally seeing some action!" Kazu jumped up excitedly.

"Don't get too excited. War is never a good thing. Remember, we'll be fighting with our lives depending on it," said Jeri.

Suzie held Lopmon and stood by her sister. "Big sister, will I be fighting?"

Jaarin kneeled down. "No, but you'll be healing us when we're hurt really bad."

"Well then, is everyone ready? Phillipe, we'll go with what you and Jaguarmon suggested. Since you are the fastest on foot, you join with Jaguarmon, Mermaimon and Witchmon."

"Yes, Lady Athenamon," the boy nodded, picking Jaguarmon up. "We'll get there and wait for you to strike."

"Right. Now, hurry!"

With that, Phillipe grabbed Mermaimon and Witchmon and held on tightly. Glancing ahead, Phillipe's body emitted a bright yellow aura and his feet moved faster than the eye could see. He surprised everyone and dashed across the landscape in under a second. A loud sonic boom echoed from the far distance.

"Wow! I wish I had that ability," a flabbergasted Kenta said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kazu nodded his head, grinning.

"Now we know what we have to do. I'm off, Lady Athenamon. Buster Blader, how about joining me?"

"Yes, I would be honored to meet your Royal Knights."

"And you be careful, my lady," Omegamon paced towards Athenamon and kissed her on the lips.

Athenamon returned a kiss to her husband. "You, too, my love. I'll see you later."

Levitating off the ground, Omegamon reached down for Buster Blader. The purple-armored warrior reached up and grabbed a hand emerging out of the Metal Garurumon mouth. As Omegamon flew across with Buster Blader, Athenamon faced her cohorts and nodded.

"Now, it's our turn to depart. Imperialdramon, good luck my friend. You lead the digimon and the duel monsters to victory."

"Thank you, Lady Athenamon. We will be prepared!" Imperialdramon faced the opposite direction. "We should have enough to handle the invading army."

"Don't underestimate them. If their leader defeated the Sovereigns, then you and everyone will need to be at their best. I'm off. May Granasmon's spirit guide us to victory."

"For Granasmon..."

With that, Athenamon and Swordswoman led their groups across to the Amazon Kingdom. Imperialdramon stayed behind with the combined digimon and duel monster forces to prepare for an upcoming war with the invading Rajita.

-

The three duel monster dragons, Panzerdramon and Luzdramon were not too far from Imperialdramon's location. They had traveled across the desolate landscape and covered as much ground as they could. Then, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon picked up a scent in the air.

Darkness Dragon stopped to sniff the air. "I smell a large gathering of our kind, my dragon brothers."

"Our fellow duel monsters are gathered at one designated location?" Luster Dragon asked.

"And I can smell Imperialdramon-sama!" Panzerdramon exclaimed. "Luzdramon, we're getting closer to them!"

"That's wonderful news, my friend! We have to tell them about what happened to the other Dra-Warriors!"

"Yes, agreed," Armed Dragon said, sniffing the air. "They seem to be gathered together and I do smell our dragon brothers amongst them."

"I wonder if they already know about what happened with our fellow Dra-Warriors," Panzerdramon wondered. "In any case, we have to hurry."

"Yeah, they're extremely close. We'll reach them in no time!" Luzdramon nodded, racing across. "Let's go!"

Chuckling, Darkness Dragon watched Luzdramon dashing across the sandy wasteland. "Heh, well, he's certainly in a hurry."

"As we should be. Better late than never," Panzerdramon replied, leading the three duel monster dragons.

The dragon group walked across in hopes of making it to the site of an upcoming battle.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to them, two holes popped open through the surface of the ground. A familiar pair of long rabbit ears protruded like antennae. The other emerged as a small animal wearing a pink belly-warmer and carrying a big green book.

"Wee! Are we in the Sovereign's Realm?"

"Neemon, you doofus. You know we would need special permission to enter the Realm of the Sovereigns. Besides, we're looking for Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon."

"Hmmm, hey! Maybe those dragons know where they are!" Neemon pointed across. "Wee! How about we hitch a ride?"

"That's just about... the smartest idea you've ever come up with," Bokomon cut himself off. "Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever think of a good idea, then you surprise me."

"I surprise me, too! Last one there is a rotten digi-egg!" Neemon cried out in a sing-along sound and raced over to hop onto Armed Dragon's back.

"Hold on, Neemon! Let's be careful with these sort of things!" Bokomon called out, hopping up to sit beside Neemon. "Next time, remind me to never listen to your hair-brain ideas!"

Neemon ignored the nagging digimon and freely laid back, "At least I got ourselves a ride."

As he said that, Bokomon felt the urge to pull on Neemon's pants but restrained himself. Neemon had a point. They managed to hitch a ride and would be on their way to meet with the angels.

* * *

**Isolated Location within Shibuya/10:20 AM**

Following her humiliating defeat by Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon found isolation inside an alleyway. She leaned back on the wall and lowered her head. Being defeated by her rival had pushed her into depression and losing her right to Inumon dealt a heart-breaking blow.

"I can't believe... it ended just like that. How did she manage to find such strength at the last second? I had her on the ground begging for mercy... No, I shouldn't have lost! _NOBODY _denies me the right to have Inumon as my husband!"

Screaming in rage, Kuzuhamon punched her fists through the wall. Ignoring the pain, Kuzuhamon pulled her fist out of the wall and ripped the broken face mask. Her eyes filled with angry tears.

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her. Yes, the next battle will be our last. Renamon, I swear on my soul that I will end your pathetic life the next time we meet. If I can't have Inumon-sama, then _NO ONE WILL_! Do you hear me?!"

Suddenly, she heard a low giggling behind her.

"Oh, we are so bent on revenge are we, dear Kuzuhamon?"

The dark-armored female spun around and found Nagah standing behind her. The Rajita general paced toward her with a seductive smile and placed her hands across Kuzuhamon's cheeks. Kuzuhamon felt stiff frozen as she felt the alien's hands caress her cheeks.

"My, my, you are so delicate, and a true beauty, too. You are truly more gorgeous than that Sakuyamon."

"Yes, that's what I... Wait, you're one of them!" Kuzuhamon stepped back, her eyes narrowing. "Have you come to finish me with my guard down?"

"Calm yourself. I did not come to fight you. In fact, I'm giving you an offer you just shouldn't refuse."

"An offer for me? What kind of offer are you proposing to me?"

Nagah sat down on a chair outside a door and crossed her legs. "I am one of Ghidorah's generals. One of my jobs is to find the strongest women and recruit them. I'd like to lead a strong army myself. The way I see it, you definitely have all the traits I look for in a female soldier."

"So, you want me to throw away everything I ever loved and join your side? No thanks!" Kuzuhamon scoffed, turning her back on Nagah. "Besides, you wouldn't understand the pain I'm going through."

"Oh, but I do, dear Kuzuhamon."

The general got off the chair and walked behind Kuzuhamon. She ran her hands through the digimon's long hair.

"You seek power, don't you?" she whispered into Kuzuhamon's ear.

The digimon gasped as her ear perked. "What? But, how did you know what I want?"

"I've come across many women like you across the galaxy. You're no different from them. You desire the power to crush Sakuyamon and win the love of the one you seek? Am I right?"

"Yes, that's right. But, why would you help me?"

"Oh, simply because I admire you for your beauty, not to mention your desire for your lover. To put it this way, I kind of envy you."

"Envy me?"

"Yes, Kuzuhamon. But, we'll get into that later. Now, I have a gift for you. This is something that will grant you true power," Nagah said, reaching down into her belt.

Pulling out what appeared to be a glowing green object, Nagah closed her hand tightly around the object. Kuzuhamon curiously stepped forward and observed the object. As the alien general opened her hand, an Orichalcos stone was revealed. The digimon's eyes were mesmerized by the tiny yet powerful ancient stone.

"What is that?"

"The power you're looking for. With this, you'll be able to finally gain the strength necessary to ensure Sakuyamon's demise. I'm giving this to you, dear Kuzuhamon."

The female digimon looked at the object and started backing away. However, she thought this over and realized Nagah made some good points.

"_It seems like I can trust her somehow. I mean she's giving me an item that would surely grant me the power to guarantee Renamon's demise. Once I kill her, I'll take Inumon as my husband whether he likes it or not. I'll finally be more powerful than perhaps Queen Athenamon herself! Why am I backing away? This is my only opportunity!"_

"So, what's it going to be my friend? Will you accept the stone and become a Rajita warrior, or will you wallow away in self-pity for eternity? It's your choice, but make the right one," Nagah continued on, holding the stone in her hand.

"No, I've made my choice," Kuzuhamon grinned, walking toward Nagah and placing her hand on the Orichalcos stone. "Give me the power I desire! I want to at last defeat Renamon! I don't care if I have to _SELL_ my soul for the devil!"

"Then, embrace the power of the Orichalcos! Become reborn as my newest warrior!" Nagah laughed, her eyes glowing green.

Suddenly, a green aura of light engulfed Kuzuhamon and incased her inside a column of light. Nagah watched as the digimon embraced the Orichalcos light. The stone floated out of the digimon's hand, landed on her forehead and absorbed through her skin. Kuzuhamon's eyes opened and flashed green. The Orichalcos symbol shone across her forehead.

"Good, now embrace the new power bestowed to you, my warrior! You have become one with my army, Kuzuhamon. Let the hate in your heart corrupt you!"

Screaming out inside the column, Kuzuhamon's body emitted a dark shade and started undergoing a change in her body. She was preparing to undergo a transformation.

"I see now. So, you do have a dormant power waiting to be awakened. You can thank me for allowing you to release that untapped power. Now, embrace your new power and emerge!"

"_**KUZUHAMON MODE CHANGE!"**_

The column of light died down as Kuzuhamon slowly walked out revealing her new form. The female digimon smiled with her wounds completely healed. The outfit Kuzuhamon wore was similar to Sakuyamon's Priestess Mode except her priestess attire was entirely black and her face mask was completely repaired. A green bead necklace wrapped around her neck. Dark purple emeralds adorned her outfit. She held a rice-cord staff in her right hand. The purple hair turned silver and her skin became paler. A white snake moved freely around her neck and shoulders.

The dark digimon smiled evilly and announced her new digimon name, **_"Kuzuhamon Shadow Priestess Mode!"_**

"Wonderful. Now that's quite the transformation," Nagah smirked. "I'm impressed, Kuzuhamon."

The shadow priestess clenched her right hand and felt new dark power coursing through her body. "Excellent, I feel much stronger than ever. The stone has awakened a new form. Oh, won't that whore be surprised when she gets a look of the new me."

"Would you like that I accompany you?"

"No, I will handle her myself. This is _MY_ fight. But I do thank you for granting me this power. Perhaps once I kill Sakuyamon, I'll consider joining your ranks."

"I'll be waiting for you then."

"I'm off. Make sure to leave an open spot for me when I get back!" Kuzuhamon laughed, flying up into mid-air and into the distance.

Nagah watched her new recruit depart and waved out to her. A wicked smirk formed across the alien general's face.

"We'll see... if you come back alive. I'll commend you if you do. But, I have more important matters to attend to. Time for me to visit the Digital World and join up with Rhea."

* * *

**Shinjuku Station/10:23 AM**

Sneaking toward the now abandoned Shinjuku Station, Nate Escobar checked the perimeter for any unwanted guests. He tried working his communicator only to receive a static signal. Looking down the stairs leading to the underground train tunnel, he slowly walked down while firmly gripping the shotgun.

Nate checked his gun. "I don't think this will be enough. There are too many of these slimy bastards and I don't have enough shells as it is. Doubt the pistol is going to cut it."

He slowly walked down the stairs and peeked through the darkness of the underground stations. The power had been taken out due to citywide outages. Opening up the side pocket on his right hip, he pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. While the light was not nearly sufficient enough, Nate could at least find his way through the blanket of darkness.

Then, much to his dismay, the flashlight went out and Nate was left without any source of light down in the subway train tunnels.

"Damn, just my luck."

Just then, he stopped to hear a hissing sound in the background. The soldier quickly was alarmed, dropped his flashlight and pointed his shotgun directly in front. A finger reached over for the trigger and aimed for whatever was with him in the tunnels.

"_Damn, I'm not alone. Just my luck, why do I always attract the unwanted guests?!"_

Then, with the soldier's back turned, a Rajita Hatchling climbed on the ceiling above Nate's head. It looked down at its unsuspecting prey and waited for the right opportunity to ambush the soldier. Nate took one step back.

The alien dropped from the ceiling and prepared to rip the man to shreds. Then, without warning...

-

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Three bullets punctured through the unsuspecting alien's soft hide and dealt a fatal blow. Nate turned and fired out a powerful shot from his pump-action shotgun. The shell blasted the alien's head into pieces leaving blood and brain matter scattered across the floor.

Breathing heavily, Nate kicked the corpse and scoffed. He turned the corner and saw three figures standing on the steps.

"You were lucky we came in time," the middle figure spoke out, his voice slightly deep.

"I wasn't expecting anyone still around. The city's practically a ghost town and bodies are scattered everywhere I go."

"Tell me about it. We're glad to find another living soul who's brave enough to come out by them lonesome," a shorter, spiky-haired figure, standing by the middle one, spoke with a slight Australian accent.

"We came looking for Yugi and his friends but we found you. Eh, still, a human is a human. At least you're not one of those freaks," the third figure said, in a slightly arrogant tone.

Watching the three men walking down the stairs, Nate put his shotgun down and deeply sighed. The male with the Australian accent appeared to be in his early twenties. Wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with a golden cross symbol on the front, he stood as the shortest compared to his two companions. The pants he wore were dark gray. His skin slightly tanned and his hair was reddish brown. The hairstyle was spiky with several bangs over his face. His eyes were dark blue in contrast to his hair color. The most notable feature were the pair of goggles adorning his head.

The second individual revealed be taller than the spiky-haired male. Not only taller, but slimmer in build as well. He had a slightly more feminine-looking face. His red hair reached down beneath his ears. The eyes appeared gray. Covering the gray muscle shirt he wore was a black, leather motorcycle jacket. The pants he wore were long and dark gray. Around the neck of the young man was a necklace with a blue gem hanging by a metal chain.

The middle man appeared slightly older than either one of his companions. He held a pistol in his right hand and placed it inside a holster on his right hip. His face had a stone-cold expression with piercing blue eyes. The hair was short and blonde with pointed sideburns. Underneath his grayish-purple coat was a gray sleeveless shirt and cargo pants. Like his two companions, he wore black boots.

"Before we start with introductions, I just want to thank you for saving my ass there," Nate said, picking up his flashlight. "But, what are you three doing in Tokyo now?"

"We could ask you the same question, soldier," the blonde-haired man said, noticing the dog tag hanging around Nate's neck. "You're an American."

"That's right. Captain Nathaniel Serges Escobar of the United States Air Force, but you can call me Nate," the soldier introduced himself. "I'm here looking for my sister. She's supposedly with a group of government officials working for a top secret government organization."

The spike-haired male nodded. "Is that right, mate? Well, we're glad to meet a soldier up close. The name's Valon."

"I'm Alister."

"Raphael."

"Nice to meet you three. I really could use some company after losing my men. It's been hell the past day or so."

"Yeah, we know what power has been unleashing this hell, mate," Valon said.

Alister pulled out a pair of black shades and put them on. "I was hoping we didn't have to be reminded of the Orichalcos."

"And this is directly coming from the original source," Raphael stated.

"What? Is that what this power these alien bastards have been using to attack nations and cities filled with populous civilians? Wait, this is just like several months ago..."

"So, you're starting to remember now," Raphael sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. "It's all happening again. Souls are being taken from the humans of this planet."

Valon explained, "Though, this time it's not our former boss pulling the strings."

"You're former boss?"

"We worked with a man named Dartz, who ran the Doom Organization," Alister explained, adjusting his shades. "You might have heard about the multinational conglomerate called Paradius."

"I'm afraid not. So, you three worked for a guy who was stealing souls? Sounds way too supernatural for me to believe. Then again, with all of this going on, I can't dismiss your story. You call this power Orichalcos?"

"Yeah, and there's no doubt the aliens invading this planet are going to carry out where Dartz failed. It looks like they'll end up succeeding," Raphael said.

"Over my dead body. This war is not over as long as the world's defenses still have reserves," Nate stated, facing the three men. "And I'm not going to give up now. Not with my sister out there and I'll bet you have loved ones hoping to find you."

"No."

"We have nothing."

"Nothing left at all."

Upon hearing this from the trio, Nate scoffed and turned his back on them.

"But, we're not going to stand and mope," Raphael spoke up, sitting up from the bench. "We came here to see some... friends of ours. I'll bet they're fighting this battle, too."

"Not to mention, Mai," Valon sighed. "I hope she and that bugger, Joey, are doing all right."

"Can't forget Kaiba and his little brother," Alister reminded himself.

Reminiscing about his duels with Yugi's alter ego, Atem, Raphael had that young man on his mind. He and his companions came back to Japan after having recurring nightmares involving the return of the Orichalcos. It seemed that the trio, specifically Raphael, were right about the visions.

"Mr. Escobar..."

"I said call me Nate."

"We'll help who you are looking for. Afterwards, we'll find Yugi and the others. Besides, I doubt you can handle these little freaks inside this tunnel by yourself."

"Soldiers or not, even you can't see in the dark, mate," Valon pointed down the tunnel. "And it seems your flashlight has been fragged."

"We don't have a spare but I think we can manage. Let's just stay close together," Alister suggested.

This made Valon slightly flinch and step away from Alister. "Feh, just don't get too close to me."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Relax, I was only kidding."

"Well, I suppose I'll take the lead then?" Nate shrugged his shoulders, walking ahead.

Raphael and his two biker companions walked down the same path the soldier led them. They knew of the dangers to come and the repercussions if they got lost from each other.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of green eyes flashed from the top of the ceiling and watched them walking. A forked tongue slithered out of the Hatchling's mouth and its predatory eyes observing their every move.

They were close to what could be the hive of a Rajita egg compound.

* * *

**Shibuya District/Shinjuku Gyoen/10:27 AM**

Meanwhile, exploring a local park called the Shinjuku Gyoen, the towering presence of War Growlmon lifted his head up and sniffed the air to find Mika's scent. Takato stood on his digimon partner's back and searched the park area.

"I'm not picking up on her scent anywhere, Takato," sighed War Growlmon. "She's too good."

"Yeah, no kidding," the goggle head nodded, closing his eyes and directing a telepathic link to Suzaku. _"Well? You got anything?"_

"_I'm somehow getting a negative vibe heading towards your direction."_

"_What...? Where?! Is it that Mika girl?"_

"_No, I can't tell who this energy belongs to but it's strange. I'm sensing Orichalcos power..."_

"_It's got to be Mika then!"_

"_No, hold on, Takato. Don't jump to any conclusions!"_

Suddenly, a fiery blast shot down near War Growlmon. The explosion from the impact alarmed the digimon and scorched the ground. Takato jumped off his partner and landed down to search his surroundings for the source of the attack.

"What the...?" Takato walked toward the smoking crater. "Yikes!"

"Takato! I smell digimon! Ah, I see it!" War Growlmon pointed up.

Looking up to where his partner pointed, Takato gasped as he saw the massive and frightening presence of Armeddramon looming over them. The Orichalcos-possessed digimon's shadow blanketed where the two stood.

"Takato! There it is!"

"Yeah, I see it, Guilmon!" Takato exclaimed. "But if that's what the Orichalcos power Suzaku sensed is coming from... then the Rajita have already entered the Digital World and started enslaving the digimon!"

"No doubt about it! We've got ourselves a fight here, Takato!"

Armeddramon chuckled and licked his lips like a hungry predator. "So, I've managed to find one of the famous Digimon Tamers. This should be fun. I'll finish him and his digimon partner in one fell swoop!"

"Here he comes, Guilmon!" Takato called out, pulling out his D-Ark. _"Suzaku, lend me your power!"_

"**_BERSERKER FURY!!"_** the enemy digimon called out.

Before Takato could summon his beast's mystic power, Armeddramon's spiked gauntlets charged up with intense energy and unleashed ten spiked projectiles which flew toward him. War Growlmon dashed across and stood over Takato to shield him from the incoming spikes. The cyborg digimon winced as his eyes narrowed and tried his best to ignore the pain inflicted across his punctured back. Fortunately, sections of his metallic armor protected him from any serious damage.

"War Growlmon!" Takato exclaimed.

"Hurry! This is your chance, Takato... Don't let out," the digimon muttered, smirking.

Nodding his head in response, the goggle head held his Beast Card and channeled the power of Suzaku. "This is it! Suzaku! Grant me your power! **_PHOENIX SPIRIT! SUZAKU!_**"

With that, the boy underwent his quick transformation and emerged out of the illuminating light as Suzakato. The flame warrior retaliated against the enemy and flew out to attack Armeddramon head on.

"No one gets away with hurting my friend like that!" Suzakato exclaimed, his fists igniting in furious flames.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You cannot comprehend what the Orichalcos has given me! Behold! **_WHIRL BLAST!!_**"

Armeddramon created powerful wind power by moving his palms in circles and hurled it directly at Suzakato's direction. The warrior tried to outmaneuver the incoming attack but was too late and immediately found himself on the receiving end of the digimon's fury.

Suzakato screamed out madly as he was forced away from the aggressor digimon, "AGGHH!"

"Takato! Ok, that does it! You're not getting off without dealing me!" War Growlmon declared, the boosters on his back activating and freely letting him levitate.

"So, you want some of me too? I don't think you can handle me, for I am Armeddramon, and I flow with the power of Orichalcos!"

Ignoring the dark digimon's threats, War Growlmon slammed himself into Armeddramon and smacked him across the face with his long tail. Armeddramon grunted from the blows inflicted upon him.

"Had enough?!" War Growlmon roared.

Armeddramon reeled back from the blows and cleared his head. "Not even! We're just getting warmed up! I still have enough to take you!"

"Then, bring it on, Armeddramon!"

Lifting himself off the ground, Suzakato looked up and watched the two digimon locking up. War Growlmon already gaining a leverage advantage over his enemy digimon. Unfortunately for Takato, he hasn't realized that Armeddramon was truthfully Flamedramon of the Dra-Warriors, but he had his suspicions.

"_Hmm, somehow his energy feels familiar," _Suzakato thought, watching the struggle between the digimon. "Hang on, War Growlmon! I'm on my way, buddy!"

With that, the warrior launched himself straight into mid-air and slammed his flame-coated fists across Armeddramon's side. War Growlmon whirled his tail around and slammed it to catch the enemy digimon off his guard.

"Way to go, War Growlmon! Now, make sure to save some for me!"

-

Looking on from behind some bushes was Mika. Her predatory eyes narrowed watching the two digimon and studied Suzakato's fighting style.

A devious smirk crossed the teenage girl's face. _"Good, there you are, Takato. With your friend dealing with our newest recruit, you and I can move along with our duel. In the meantime, I'll see how everything plays out from this point on. Takato, I'll prove to you that your win at the Cosplay event was a fluke!"_

_-_

Armeddramon delivered a head butt directly into War Growlmon's head. The cyborg digimon grunted from the vicious blow and retaliated with a tail lash. Staggering against the blow, Armeddramon opened his mouth and unleashed a fiery blast to hold his enemy at bay.

"_**BERSERKER FURY!!"**_

"_**RADIATION BLADE!"**_

War Growlmon's forearm blades became energized and easily cut through the fiery blast.

"Man, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse for us," Suzakato frowned. "War Growlmon can probably hold his own here but it's the Mika girl I'm worried about. I have to stop her before she does anything that she might regret."

* * *

**Northwestern Section of Shibuya/10:30 AM**

Himura walked across the Tokyo Metro area. Looking ahead he caught glimpse of a human silhouette on a wall. He raced over to the spot and watched the shadow suddenly vanish out of sight, though his tiger's eye could still track the whereabouts of the figure.

His eye caught Hayata jumping into mid-air and gracefully landing on a Metro line. The chimera raced across the rail line. Himura took a chance and pulled out his Beast Card. Summoning its mystic power, he transformed into his beast warrior form.

"_**TIGER SPIRIT! BYAKKO!"**_

The now transformed warrior swiftly jumped onto the Metro line and dashed off to chase Hayata, his tiger eye instinctively following Hayata's path.

"_Byakko, he's close. I can feel it."_

"_And no doubt we'll be dueling him in no time. Even he can't escape our instinctive eye, Himura!"_

As Himakko continued to run down the rail line, Leviamon found himself at the site. The dark reptilian was reminded of Kotori's death and Himura's love for her fueled the inner rage in his heart.

"Himura... At last, I can relieve myself of my inner anguish and make you feel my pain! I'm coming for you, Himura! No one takes away _MY_ Kotori!" Leviamon screeched, his mouth opening wide.

* * *

**Rajita Mothership/Hangar Area/10:32 AM**

Meanwhile, inside the mothership's hangar, Ghidorah's newest recruits, Black Guilmon and company, were putting the finishing touches on the armor. Thanks to some assistance from the ship's technicians, Black Guilmon borrowed some blueprints and studied the designs before going back to repairing the armor.

"There, that should do it. We're almost done, gentlemen," Black Guilmon wiped his forehead. "All we need to do is add a few more modifications to this armor and we'll be done."

"Amen to that. Then, we'll find whatever toys they have in this facility to build that tracking device you're were mentioning," Atolmdramon said, sitting down.

"Yes and we'll only be one step closer to finding those seven pieces, my friend. But I suggest we take a break from here."

"What do you suggest we do to pass the time?"

Glancing over towards the cages holding Berus and Inferno, Black Guilmon had an idea and paced toward the cage. The brainwashed pair stared at Black Guilmon mindlessly while drooling.

"We're going to have some fun with our captives," he snickered, opening the cage to release Berus and Inferno. "Fuugamon, open the other cages!"

Fuugamon nodded in reply and opened one cage to release Labramon. "There we go! Release my favorite puppy dog!"

"I'll get the others," Atolmdramon called out, opening the cage with the three Huskymon sisters.

As Inferno and Berus were standing side by side, Black Guilmon paced around them and looked directly into their hypnotized eyes.

Clearing his throat, Black Guilmon turned his attention to Inferno. "You're Inferno? Who do you serve?"

"Uh, my butt!"

Black Guilmon blinked in bewilderment. "Ok... Berus, who is your master?"

"Um, his butt!" Berus smirked, pointing to Inferno's butt.

"Atolmdramon, go and ask one of Ghidorah's soldiers if there is a knob to turn these two into more serious slaves"

"Um, I hate to break this to you but I think they _ARE_ being serious."

"ARGH!!" the dark reptile lost his nerve. "Berus, say something sensible!"

"Got any nachos? I love nachos! Hehehe! Nachos! Hehehe!" Berus snickered uncontrollably. "Nachos!"

"Oh, look! Here comes one of his soldiers now," Atolmdramon pointed across the room.

Black Guilmon glanced across and noticed Morpheous passing by with Serenity.

"Excuse me, how about giving us a hand here, kind sir?" Black Guilmon asked.

"Sorry, but I have some business to attend to and I need to take this human with me," Morpheous passed by, escorting Serenity to the teleportation room.

"Oh, well.. Ok, then..."

"Excuse, perhaps I could be of assistance," a Mercenary called out, stepping through an entry door.

"Thank you!" Black Guilmon bowed.

"Well, let's make this quick. You really should be back to work on the armor for our soon to be awakened god, Leviathan. We're very close and Lord Ghidorah is very pleased with the progress."

Black Guilmon nodded and faced Berus, "Well, I'm having some trouble with these two. Berus say something."

Glaring at the soldier, Berus frowned, "Hey, who's this butt munch?"

"Mind repeating that?" the Mercenary reached for his plasma rifle and pointed it directly for Berus' head.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that they are hypnotized yet are still... acting bizarre?" asked Atolmdramon.

"Yes, they should be under complete control of the stones. In other words, completely mindless and obedient to every command. There should be no side effects or flaw in the stone's design."

"Well, they are speaking gibberish," the dark reptile digimon shrugged.

"Maybe the stones have a different variety of effects or something?" Atolmdramon theorized. "Or maybe the stones are broken?"

Black Guilmon sighed. "Or maybe they were just mindless to begin with."

The soldier opened up a utility belt around his waist and pulled out a handheld-sized X-Ray scanner. He attached it on his rifle, activated it and scanned Inferno's head. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a tiny flaw on the stone inside the digimon's head.

"Interesting, it appears the stone is broken. This has rarely every happened before."

"Hmm, say, you were with Fuugamon when he was watching our prisoners, correct? Did he help you guys stop Berus and Inferno from fighting?" Atolmdramon posed the question.

Black Guilmon confirmed to his companion. "According to my reports, these two have the habit to... butt heads with one another."

"Fuugamon...? You mean this fool over here?" the Mercenary pointed to the red ogre. "Yes, I'm afraid I have. I can confirm those two are clearly showing habits of head butting each other once we captured them."

"Right. Well, we better fix this. Better get a fresh new stone," the genius digimon suggested.

Removing a pair of Orichalcos stones out of his utility belt, he handed two to Black Guilmon. "Please, make sure these two don't break."

"Ok, Now, where is the stone located on Berus?"

Checking his x-ray scanner, the Mercenary answered. "It appears it might fall out of his nose."

Black Guilmon's face twisted with disgust and looked like he wanted to regurgitate. "...That is the most disgusting thing I've ever..."

"Just be glad it doesn't go out the _other_ way," snickered Atolmdramon.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Black Guilmon cried out in an outburst toward his lackey. "Better tickle him to make him laugh, Atolmdramon."

"I'm not doing it! Could be illegal."

"Yeah, right. What's the idiot going to do? Phone the police?"

"Well, I do have an alternative approach," Atolmdramon said, pulling a feather out of Biyomon's hide. "There. At least we have a bird digimon captive."

With that, he used Biyomon's feather and started tickling Berus' nose. In response to the soft feather tickling his nostrils, Berus snorted while laughing hard. He sneezed and shot the booger-covered stone right out of his snout.

"...Lovely..." remarked Black Guilmon, his face turning green.

"You will be cleaning that up," the soldier glared at Atolmdramon.

"Oh, a dream come true..."

Black Guilmon stepped in front of Berus and waved to the unsuspecting digimon. "Hello, Berus."

"Uh...What? Where am I?"

"Good question," Atolmdramon glanced around the hangar. "We never did get a full tour of this place anyway."

"Who are you, guys?" Berus asked the digimon.

"I am Black Guilmon and you are Berus. You're our slave just like Inferno."

"Wait, I'm a slave? It doesn't feel like I even left the Digital World. Am I even still in the Digital World?"

The canine glanced around the hangar until he noticed the Mercenary standing ten feet away from him. He gasped out in shock and flinched back. "EEP! But I remember seeing a guy like him! You know this fella?!"

"Yep, we are working with him," Black Guilmon nodded.

"And so this is Inferno?" Atolmdramon poked Berus' friend in the forehead.

"Uh huh huh. Uh, what?" Inferno asked idiotically.

"Hey, buddy! Snap out of it! We're in serious trouble here, Inferno!" Berus called out to his mindless friend.

Atolmdramon quickly jumped at Berus, grappled him down and applied a full nelson. "So true!"

"Ouch! Watch it! Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" Berus submitted as he struggled.

"Say _master_, you fool," Black Guilmon placed one Orichalcos stone on Berus's forehead.

The stone was then absorbed through the canine digimon's forehead and placed under control immediately.

"Master..." the mind-controlled Berus responded.

"Right. Now say something."

"Master Black Guilmon, what are my first orders?"

The dark reptile chuckled. "Perfect! He is normal... sort of."

"Much better I'd say," Atolmdramon agreed, releasing Inferno.

"Good, now the other one," the Mercenary pushed Inferno towards Atolmdramon. "This one has the stone in his left ear."

Atolmdramon grabbed Inferno and screamed into his right ear. **_"HELLO!!"_**

Inferno winced from the echoing scream. The stone came right out of the ear and landed on the ground covered in ear wax. "YEOOOW!!"

Then, as Inferno regained his senses, Atolmdramon grabbed him from behind and applied another full nelson to hold the digimon.

"What?! Hey, where am I?!" Inferno wondered and then noticed the Mercenary. "It's one! An invader that led an army to raid my village!"

"Hello," Black Guilmon greeted the canine digimon.

"Huh?! What is a digimon doing with the likes with these terrorists?!"

"Working with them. We are evil after all, duh," the genius responded, referring to himself and his cohorts.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Berus, reply," Atolmdramon ordered.

"Serving our masters. No questions asked!"

"Hey, snap out of it!" Inferno cried out, attempting to reach out to his friend. "You just bumped your head again!"

"No, he is merely under our control, period. Well, under the Rajita control, technically," the dark reptile stated.

"Let me go! You let me go you brute!" Inferno tried to break free out of Atolmdramon's grip.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, bite me!" the canine spat out.

"Very well then," Black Guilmon reached over and bit down on Inferno's left paw.

"YEEOOW!! I didn't mean literally!!" Inferno screamed.

The genius burst out laughing. "Any last words that don't involve pain for you?"

"You won't win!"

"Got any proof?" Atolmdramon asked curiously.

"The ones who defeated Pharaohmon will stop you guys!"

"Good luck to 'em," Black Guilmon shrugged, placing the stone on Inferno's forehead. "Say good night..."

The stone was then absorbed through Inferno's forehead. He tried hard to resist but could not fight the effects of the mind controlling stone. He submitted and fell under complete control.

"Uhhh, how... How am I to serve you, Master?"

"Just tell me who you serve?" Black Guilmon asked.

"Lord Ghidorah..."

"Good. Two down and five more to go!" Atolmdramon stated, releasing Inferno. "Next up, the Huskymon sisters..."

Black Guilmon sweat dropped and sighed, "Oh, great..."

The three Huskymon sisters stood side by side in line. Black Guilmon examined the trio and cleared his throat.

"Who do you three serve?"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

The three sisters giggled amongst themselves. Belle Huskymon fell face-first and started crying Huskymon was blurting out German phrases while Shadow Huskymon sat down giggling.

"Tell me, did Fuugamon put the stones in them, too?" Black Guilmon asked the Mercenary.

"Yes and without our permission to do so."

"Fuugamon, this will never happen again! Do you hear me?!"

The red ogre flinched and cowered back from Black Guilmon. "Yes, sir..."

"All right, we should have this problem fixed then. Atolmdramon, this is going to be fun," the dark reptile sighed, glancing at a monitor. "And those fools had better not mess things up for our alien friends. Knowing Skull Satanmon, he probably has been taken to the wood shed... Oh, why me?"

* * *

**Nagah's Room/10:32 AM**

Leaning against the door of Nagah's room, Nemesis adjusted her top and stretched her arms out. Being set free out of her prison meant she could stretch and get the blood to circulate in her body. She glanced herself in a mirror and wearing one of Nagah's armor outfits fit for combat.

"That Nagah really has good taste in outfits. Yes, this looks really good on me," Nagah posed, running her hands through her hair. "Feh, they tell me I should stay in here? I say, screw what that bitch says. I'm a guest here and I should be treated with respect!"

She pressed a button on the wall and activated the door. Once it opened, Nemesis poked her head out and looked on both sides. She slowly stepped out and examined her surroundings. Everything was high-tech and 'out of this world' to her. Having been cooped up inside her seal for months had taken away her chance to see the outside world.

"To think Lord Ghidorah built all of this," she whispered, running her hands across the wall and shivered from the cold steel surface. "He was fortunate to grant me this chance to find those brats that had me sealed."

Recalling the events prior to her banishment, Nemesis's anger was fueled even further. She stared down the hall and noticed several Bio-Vivians walking out of a room. She walked toward the door and pressed a button on the wall to open the door. Nemesis peeked in and gasped at the size of the room. It was as large as a school gym and filled with piles of metal crates.

"Wow, incredible. They have everything in this facility! This will make the perfect spot for me and Yui to settle up. I know she and her friends are on their way here. In fact, I can feel her," Nemesis smirked, walking around the large room. "After all, I was her. She was me. Heh, she'll realize her worst nightmare has once again resurfaced. Now, how should I get her attention? Oh yes, I've found the perfect way to let her know."

With that, she closed her eyes and tried to channel a telepathic link with her former vessel. _"This might take a while, but she will hear my voice again!"

* * *

_

**Kuiiza's Laboratory/10:37 AM**

Watching Joey ascended up into the ceiling, Kuiiza noticed that the teen had been silent for the past thirty minutes. Not a single movement. Not even a word uttered out of the brash blonde's mouth. Kuiiza tilted his head and wondered if the process had killed Joey.

"Huh... No response? His heart rate is still going but it's becoming rather faint," Kuiiza double-checked the monitor. "He's succumbed to a deep sleep but he'll be awake soon. I have to wonder if the gas is poisoning him. I can't have this one die because I declared him to be my greatest experiment."

As he worked around with his equipment, the spy robot who followed Morpheous earlier flew in. He glanced down at his spy and picked it up with his right palm. The roach-sized robot opened it's head and projected a screen showing security footage of the general.

"Oh yes, so that's Morpheous' intention? That fool has always been so soft," Kuiiza scoffed, watching Morpheous leading Serenity out of the mothership. "Morpheous is committing treason with this. I wish I could deal with them myself but..."

Glancing over at Joey, a wicked smirk crossed the general's face. He had an even more brilliant idea. Joey would be the pawn in this formulated scheme.

"Yes, you will come into play, boy," Kuiiza chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't wait until you awake and crush your so-called _friends_!"

Kuiiza continued on even though he knew Joey could barely hear a single word he was stating. The teen could only find himself within a realm of pitch darkness.

-

Suddenly, his eyes quickly opened and he found himself chained on a wall. He breathed heavily and felt sweat covering his face. There was only empty dark space ahead of him and then a pair of green eyes flashed through the dark abyss.

"_Where... Where am I?"_

Then, the voice of Kuiiza whispered through the abyss. _"Welcome, Joey Wheeler. We are now in the subconscious of your mind."_

"_What the hell are ya doing in my head?! Get out!"_

"_Hehe, you didn't say please."_

"_You bastard. First, you have your buddy take my sister, then you hurt Yugi and my friends, and now you have the nerve to capture me?! Whatever you're doing is going to fail. Don't even try to mind control me. I've dealt with creeps who've tried to corrupt my mind like their personal marionette!"_

"_I understand you are a stubborn one. So, I might have to improvise some better tactics."_

"_Give it your best! I promise you will fail!"_

"_Very well then..."_

With that, images of Joey's life were replayed before the teen's very eyes. Everything from his birth, Serenity's birth, his childhood, the divorce of his parents, his abuse by his alcoholic father, the time he joined a gang during middle school, meeting Tristan, his developing friendship with Yugi and Tea, all of the duels he has taken part in and his relationship with Mai Valentine.

More of these images replayed repeatedly. Joey's felt his heart soften at the fond memories and tried to hide his tears, especially for the painful memories of his parents' divorce.

"_I see now. You really had a horrible childhood. Your family separated and you were left in your father's custody. While, you had to sit back and watch your dearest mother take your sister away."_

"_You stay out of my memories, you freak! Whatever happened in the past happened! I've moved on!"_

"_You're lying."_

"_Like hell I..."_

"_I sense doubt, fear and anger in your soul, Joey Wheeler. Your poor, sad soul. The most important person in your life was taken away from you! In fact, you have every right to be angry!"_

"_Shut up..."_

"_In fact, your parents' souls are one of the millions of souls we have collected. They will be sacrificed for Leviathan's awakening. So, partially, your revenge against your parents has already been covered. However, there are a few others that have looked down upon you."_

"_No..."_

"_Yes, looking deep into your memories I have found one individual that has treated you like a pile of steaming waste. This one wields the power of Critias. I believe you know him as Seto Kaiba."_

"_..."_

"_He's someone you truly and deeply loathe. You've always hated him for looking down upon you, berating your friends and only acknowledging your friend, Yugi Muto, as his only worthy rival. The fact that Yugi and Kaiba have become well known duelists eats you up inside. You crave... You thrive... You're desperate to become the best the dueling world has to offer. Isn't that what you want, Joey Wheeler? Isn't it?"_

"_..."_

"_Perhaps a little motivation will change your mind."_

As Kuiiza's voice faded in the background, Joey stared across the dark abyss and saw the smug presence of Seto Kaiba. Joey's eyes narrowed to get a clear glimpse of the one man who has never acknowledged him as a duelist. Kuiiza has gone to far lengths in projecting an image of Joey's worst bully.

"_Kaiba...?"_

"_Meh, look at you! Just the way you should be: chained and tied down like the dog you are."_

Joey growled upon hearing the canine reference. _"Say that to my face, ya rich punk! Come over here and say it again!"_

"_I don't have time to be dealing with losers like you. Wheeler, you'll never beat me in a duel, so quit wasting my time."_

Kaiba had an even more smug look as he put his right foot across. _"Here, do what you do best. Kiss my feet and acknowledge me as the better duelist. You'll never be in my league, Wheeler. In fact, the only reason Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and your other so-called friends stay with you is because they pity you! They pity your worthless ass."_

"_Shut up, Kaiba! **SHUT UP!!**" _Joey howled, his eyes glowing red and darkness covering his body.

Then, the image of Seto Kaiba disappeared. Next, Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Duke appeared.

"_You guys! Help me! I've been held captured by this freak!"_

"_Who is this creep? The nerve of asking us to help him?" _Tea scoffed, her voice tone more arrogant, like Mai's used to be.

"_Who knows? We have better things to do," _Tristan shrugged. _"I don't know him."_

Duke turned his back on Joey. _"Loser."_

Then, one person was standing while the other three disappeared. It was Yugi Muto. His purple eyes glaring at Joey. The blonde had one hope left and that was with his best friend.

"_Yugi! You at least won't forget me! You taught me what it's like to have a friend! I wouldn't know anything about the important of friendship if I hadn't met you!"_

However, Yugi simply frowned. _"Sorry but I don't want to know you. Sop harassing my friends, you jerk_!!"

As Yugi said those heart-breaking words, he turned and faded into the darkness. Joey's eyes dilated and his mouth was dry. He didn't know what else to say. Now, his friends had openly turned their backs on him.

However, it didn't end there. Serenity and Mai appeared. Joey looked at them with hope that they would rescue him.

"_Mai... Serenity... Thank goodness. No way my little sister would ever hate me after I helped pay to get your eyesight back! Mai, the kiss was meant to signify our close..."_

"_Stuff it you pig! How dare you try to bring me to your life? Why should I lower myself to hang with an asshole like you? Playing with emotions like that! You love breaking a girl's heart!"_

"_Mai..."_

"_And you stay away from Serenity! She doesn't want to see you after you hurt me, Joey! Don't you realize she looks up to me. She wants to become strong like me. Serenity will always have a bigger heart than you ever will!"_

"_No, that can't be true! Serenity, don't tell me..."_

"_Joey... I... **I HATE YOU!!**_"

Horrified from the spiteful words from Serenity, Joey's eyes widened until his mind was slowly being corrupted by the darkness surrounding him. The mind-controlling gas taking its effect. Kuiiza simply projected the images within Joey's subconscious mind. Realizing Joey was cracking, the alien general latched on the opportunity to corrupt his mind and reappeared.

"_Are you beginning to see the pattern here? Does your feeble, little mind come to comprehend what has been presented to you?"_

Joey was speechless and couldn't even utter a single word. Realizing the teen has remained silent, Kuiiza snapped his fingers and the ropes were removed. The blonde dropped down to his knees and felt darkness shrouding around him.

"_Lies. Nothing but lies..."_

"_They don't seem to appreciate you. You're stronger than they want you to believe. You are better than all of them, especially that arrogant Seto Kaiba."_

"_Kaiba..."_

"_Yes but not only him. Your friends... Tea, Tristan and Duke. Your dearest 'friends': Yugi and Mai. Last but not least your innocent sister, Serenity."_

"_No..."_

"_Must I bring up the kiss you gave Mai? She really despises your guts. All the friendship speeches your so-called friends have preached on is nothing more than hogwash garbage. Doesn't it sicken you to hear such hypocrisy?"_

"_Shut up! I don't ever want to hear you stupid voice anymore! **STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!**"_

Suddenly, Joey felt tense as his body racked with pain and his heart was rapidly beating at an accelerating rate.

"_I can feel your heart faltering, Joey. That's it. Give into the hate. Let the darkness in your heart awaken with the mind-controlling gas effects altering your state of mind."_

Seeing that his was too weak to resist, Joey begrudgingly dropped his arms. The mind control Kuiiza was wielding was stronger than the magic from Marik's Millennium Rod. In fact, it was the combination of the mind control gas and Kuiiza's manipulation that had broken down Joey's valiant spirit.

"_So, tell me? How does it feel? Do you feel angry?"_

"_..."_

"_Do you feel the hate?"_

"_Shut up..."_

"_Do you feel the need to murder the ones who have turned their backs on you?"_

"_Be quiet!"_

"_The same 'friends' who let you get captured in the first place?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_ANSWER ME, JOEY! WILL YOU OBLITERATE THE ONES WHO HAVE BETRAYED YOU?!"_

"_If it means to show Kaiba that I'm NO dog, then yes! I'll go to any lengths to get the respect that **I DESERVE!!**_"

With that, the entire abyss was blanketed by complete darkness. Joey and Kuiiza were both consumed by the darkness. Their eyes were glowing within the dark area and immediately transported right out of the teen's subconscious mind.

-

Joey's body underwent a transformation. The device over his head shut off and the chair descended. Suddenly, a black smog engulfed the teen completely. He felt everything he ever loved about his friends -their trust and belief in friendship - fade away. His heart had become broken and corrupted with despair. The darkness poured directly into Joey's soul and Kuiiza knew that he had won the mind battle.

The dragon armor of Joey appeared and underwent a dark transformation. Its color dulled from its normal red and turned black. Sections of his armor , especially around the edges, were dark violet. His skin was paler than before. The hair changed light gray and his eyes were now red. Kuiiza stood tall over the kneeling Joey. He watched as the corrupted Joey stood up and looked at the general directly.

"Yes, now tell me. Who do you serve, Joseph Wheeler?"

"..."

"I'll repeat myself again. Who do you serve?"

Joey responded in a dull, lifeless tone, "You, General Kuiiza. I serve you and Lord Ghidorah."

As he listened to Joey's reply, a sadistic grin crossed the general's face and he threw his arms into the air.

"YES! SUCCESS!" Kuiiza hollered out. "I didn't even need the Orichalcos stone! My experiment is a _COMPLETE_ success! If I can do this to Joey, imagine what I can do with my other subjects. Even his valor could not prevent me from entering his subconscious mind and corrupting with what I do best: manipulation."

Looking back to Joey, he immediately thought back to his plan dealing with Morpheous.

"Ah, yes, it's time we put you to work, my dear Joey. As you can see, we have a traitor amongst us. You see he is planning to free that wench sister of yours. I believe her name is Serenity Wheeler?"

Upon hearing the name of his sister, Joey growled under his breath and clenched his fists. Kuiiza glanced to notice a fiery dark aura shrouding Joey's form.

"Now, now, let's save that until you have found the traitor and that girl you call a sister. They deserve to be punished and you're the man to eliminate them. In fact, you should go and find your brother so-called friends. They all must die for turning their backs on you. Make sure you grant them merciless deaths. However, you wish to punish them. It doesn't matter to me. This is _YOUR_ revenge."

"My revenge... Yes," Joey looked down upon himself while his red eyes dimmed before glowing again. "I will _kill_ them. I will end my pain and end their miserable lives."

"_Excellent, I have the greatest warrior on my side. To think I successfully corrupted one of the three Dragon Knights! Perhaps, I should try this on the Lycan. Yes, it will be a pleasure to add another dark warrior to my growing experiment roster. Won't Lord Ghidorah be pleased to see this?"_

"I see you've given me untold power, General Kuiiza."

"Yes, why don't you go test them out on your way to find your so-called companions? I'm sure they'd **_love _**to see a demonstration."

"I'd be happy to," Joey smiled, glancing over to Kuiiza's direction. "Just tell me where I can find them."

"Very well. Another one of my spy robots has located their current position. Let's be on our way then?"

Joey nodded in reply and followed his new master out of the laboratory.

* * *

**Within the Shibuya District/10:40 AM**

Running down and looking for Joey, Mai desperately hoped she found Yugi and the others first. She might possibly find him there but she was unaware of the fact that he was captured earlier captured by Kuiiza. What's worse was she had no idea he had been corrupted by the general.

She ran down at her own pace but did not stop in her pursuit to find Joey. Mai was determined.

"_Joey..."_

Suddenly, she felt her heart stop for a second and looked up to the heavens. It was as if she felt Joey's pain.

"_What was that...? Could that have been him? What's going on here?!"

* * *

_

**Digital World/Second Wormhole Location/10:45 AM**

On the opposite end of the Digital World from the other wormhole, the one which the Rajita entered through was still active. Draconian Guardians and Mercenaries were left on guard. Just then, they turned to find Nagah walking through. The soldiers all saluted at the sight of the alien general.

"General Nagah! Your forces have moved on to the designated location with Colonel Rhea!" a Draconian Guardian confirmed to the general.

"Is that so? Good, I'll be on my way then," she said, taking a teleporter device from the soldier. "I'll be taking that if you don't mind. Heh, can't let Rhea have all the fun. Stay at your posts, men. Rest assured that I will lead my forces to victory."

With that, Nagah pressed the button on the device and was teleported from the spot. Her next destination: The Amazon Kingdom.

* * *

**Digital Underworld/10:48 AM**

Witnessing the shocking developments unfolding through a viewing orb, Anubimon couldn't believe how quickly the Rajita were spreading throughout the Digital World. If that wasn't bad enough, tensions between the digimon and duel monsters were still escalating, despite Omegamon and Buster Blader's best efforts. Anubimon was in shocked disbelief when he watched Ghidorah easily crushing the four Sovereigns at once.

"To think there is a force greater than Lucemon and the D-Reaper... even Pharaohmon! This is war I'm not sure we can win," Anubimon sighed, his hands rubbing his forehead. "I can't take much more of this. It's great Himura and the Tamers have received these new powers, but they're fighting enemies beyond anything they can comprehend. Oh Himura, I pray to Goddramon and Holydramon that you're safe..."

"There's no need for you to worry about Himura and his little sister," a girl's voice spoke out. "Besides, I've just visited Goddramon and Holydramon. They're answering our prayers as we speak."

"Oh, it's you, Kotori. How has soul data collecting been going?"

Stepping inside Anubimon's office was a young pre-teen girl. She had blue hair, slightly pale skin and her eyes were amber. A pair of goggles adorned her head and her outfit was a simple black kimono. In her right hand was an oar similar to Botan's.

"Okay I guess. But I wish I was alive again."

Anubimon nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I know what's been going on. This is really getting bad. If the Sovereigns were beaten by just one bad guy, then we're all in trouble."

"Which is why I'm thankful he hasn't found our part of the fifth realm. Still, the barrier surrounding it would keep him out."

"That's a relief, but I've just learned that Seadramon was just influenced by these aliens' stones."

"And has arrived on Earth to hunt down Himura, I know. The stone has awakened the darkness and jealously in Seadramon's heart. There will be no stopping him from getting to Himura."

That is when Kotori dropped her oar and ripped off her black kimono off to reveal her casual attire: a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and black boots.

"Like hell there is, Anubimon! I know I'm dead but I at least can enter the real world for 24 hours. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, but you can only do this once. That is the rule."

"I know," Kotori said, "but if there is _anyone_ who can calm Seadramon's rage, it's me."

"Kotori..."

"I'm grateful to you and Koenma for giving me the chance to do something useful in my afterlife, but if I was ever going to use my 24 hours on anything good, I'd want to use it to bring peace to my old partner. Please, grant me this request."

Glancing at the fiery determination in the tomboy's eyes, Anubimon understood her problems and nodded his head. "There's no other way. Himura can't save Seadramon alone. Seadramon needs to be confronted by the one he loves dearly. You are the one he loves, Kotori."

"Thank you, Lord Anubimon."

"However, if you think I'm going to let you go like you are, you're sorely mistaken."

"What? But then how...?"

Pulling out a box from under his desk, he opened it to reveal a dark blue gem. Kotori observed the fist-sized gem in awe.

"What is this?"

Anubimon explained. "This will enable you to transform into a warrior."

"Like a Power Ranger?!"

"Not quite, but you _will_ gain extraordinary powers. You'll see it yourself once you enter the living world. It's a gift from Koenma."

"Ah, so this is from Koenma?"

"That's right. After the whole Pharaohmon conflict, Koenma gave this to me in case I ever needed some extra muscle. I just didn't think I would be needing anyone else besides Sailor Sedna."

"So, how do I activate it?"

"Simply chant the phrase: _Awaken, Norse Warrior! Brunhilde!_"

"Brunhilde? Now, where have I heard that name before?" Kotori wondered. "I know I've heard it somewhere."

"Look, there's no time, Kotori. Are you up for it? You always have a chance to back out."

"Are you kidding? I'm going to save Seadramon and stand by Himura!" Kotori replied, picking up the gem. "If this is from Koenma, then you bet I'm going to use it!"

"That's the Kotori I know," Anubimon chuckled. "Well, I have pinpointed the exact location of Himura and Seadramon. Ready to be transported, Kotori? Remember, you only have 24 hours passage into the living world. Once that time runs out, you must return back."

"I know. 24 hours are all I need. Believe I won't let you down," Kotori faced the Underworld lord and gave him a thumb up.

The tomboy hopped on the oar and flew out of the office. She immediately passed through the roof and disappeared through a portal leading to the real world. Anubimon sat down and deeply sighed.

"Well, she's certainly going to be surprised when she activates the power of that gem. Oh, Kotori. I do hope you make it there in time. There's no telling what will happen when Seadramon finds Himura," he said, fearing the worst. "Koenma, I'm not sure if even your Spirit Detectives are going to survive if they confront that monster Ghidorah. I fear that dark times are ahead of us, but where there is darkness there will always be a light of hope. I will not give up on those who are fighting our war. I must keep faith..."

* * *

**Earth/New York City, New York/5:50 PM**

New York City. The 'Big Apple'. Like Tokyo, the United States' largest city has been under attack by invading Rajita forces. Even the U.S. defense forces had failed to stop the aliens. The world leaders had gathered at the United Nations with Rajita forces suddenly departing from different sections of the city.

However, the skies were now blanketed by the dark presence of Kaiser Ghidorah. Now reaching a size of mammoth-proportions, the warlord glanced down at distinctive complex of three major buildings that make up the United Nations Headquarters: the Secretariat, the General Assembly building and the Dag Hammarskjold Library. His eyes narrowed and scanned the entire complex.

A smile crossed his face as he slowly descended down near the UN Headquarters. **_"Perfect, so this is where the world leaders gather... Time for them to greet their new conqueror."_**

-

Meanwhile, the United Nations General Assembly was filled with members, representatives, ambassadors and world leaders from nations from around the world. They were gathered for an assembly to discuss their plans to contact countries' manpower reserves.

Suddenly, a big screen at the center of the assembly wall came on to reveal live footage of the towering presence of Kaiser Ghidorah. There were horrified gasps and utter silence throughout the room. The Rajita warlord's voice was heard booming with authority and presented himself as a dictator hell bent on overtaking their planet.

"_**Humans of the Planet Earth! I am Kaiser Ghidorah, Lord of the Planet Raji! Your saviors and heroes have all been broken! Your military might has been humbled by my forces! I have crushed them just as easily as those that have dared to oppose me throughout the cosmos. I am the embodiment of power, the likes of which you have never known. I am absolute, infinite and unrelenting. You have no other choice but prepare for a long and dark future as my subjects and my slaves. For those that still plan to oppose me, well, why don't I show you a little demonstration of who you will be dealing with?"**_

As he said that, the behemoth vanished out of sight. More live coverage showed images of Ghidorah appearing in Berlin, Germany. The assembly members watched in horror as numerous metropolis buildings blew up in the background. The giant did not even attempt to raise a finger but simply blew the buildings away simply by powering up his aura.

The German ambassador watched in horror as well as the representatives of the respective country.

Then, just as quickly as he destroyed parts of Berlin, the warlord had vanished from the site. Another live coverage revealed footage from Sydney, Australia. Ghidorah shot a pair of his eye beams and destroyed the Sydney Opera House. The once beautiful attraction was blown away and turned into a giant pile of rubble. Ghidorah would then continue the destructive demonstration as he teleported to nearly every major city across the globe. Worldwide areas such as Rome, Cairo, Barcelona, Seattle, Rio De Janeiro, Hong Kong, Paris and many other cities had certain areas immediately obliterated by Ghidorah's beams. He had now shown that he was very easily capable of turning important city sites into ruins.

Returning back to New York City, Ghidorah faced the direction of the United Nations Headquarters.

"**_This display of my power is only a tiny fraction of what I am truly capable of! I could easily blow the planet away with one charged up blast, but I think I will continue tormenting your pathetic lives. I will not spare anyone on this retched human world. No one can escape and everyone will become my subjects. On the other hand, I still have the option of completely annihilating this planet! Go ahead and call up whatever defenses you have left. It won't matter. Your nuclear weapons will not matter to us. Our advanced shields will simply protect us from your primitive weaponry. I have deployed ultimate weapons that even your feeble armies could not hope to comprehend. I'm sure my fine soldiers will demonstrate that as soon as they arrive across the populous cities I just designated as targets. _**

_**Your inferior race has outlived your purpose in the cosmos and today marks the complete genocide of the human race. Enjoy whatever time you have left because we will soon have this planet under our grasp. May twilight descend on your time, humans. This is your new dictator, Kaiser Ghidorah, giving you his final wishes!"**_

As soon as he made his message clear, the warlord teleported out of New York City. He left the UN and the rest of the entire world something to think about after his threatening yet powerful message to Earth. It would only be a matter of time before Ghidorah would have the planet under his grasp. Not just earth but also the Digital World.

_**The war continues...

* * *

**_

-

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Himura: Hello and welcome to this edition's preview. I learn the reason why Hayata loathes me. Then, we prepare for our duel. Unbeknownst to us both, Leviamon is watching and waiting. Why am I always attracting the worst enemies? Nemesis, Hayata and now Seadramon...

Hayata: You have no idea what I have lost! You know love but I don't! I will make you feel my pain!

Leviamon: HIMUUUUUURA! I've found you! If you thought this mega form was terrible, you still haven't seen anything! Behold my second alternate mega form!

Kotori: Himura! Seadramon!

Himakko: Kotori?! What are you doing in an outfit like that?! You look like a Valkyrie!

Kotori: Watch it, bub! And don't get me started on the little annoying horse friend I have. His name is Grani.

Sara: Rapidmon, we're making a course change. I'm worried about Hayata. Please, we have to find him.

Nagah: Wonderful, Rhea. These Amazons are simply nothing against our might. Oh look what we have here.

Athenamon: You dare do this to my sisters!

Jaguarmon: Time to show them what Catramon can do!

Omegamon: My fellow Royal Knights...

Seirika: Great and now Samuridramon can digivolve?!

Suzakato: Armeddramon's digivolving! Guilmon, time for Gallantmon! Wait, Mika! Where is she leading me?

Mika: Ha, with that boy in pursuit of me, I can find hostages for me to capture. Ah, what's this? Three siblings... So, you're called the Grandras?

Sailor Venus: Those alien creeps are spreading out! Time for us to split up, guys!

Yusuke: They won't get away for long.

Kuzuhamon: You and me, Sakuyamon! Our final battle! This time I have a special power that will guarantee me victory!

Atem/Yugi: Joey?! What is the meaning of this?!

Mai: What's going on here?! Is that monster really Joey?

Serenity: Joey, stop this!

Morpheous: I'll stop you if I can. Kuiiza, why are you doing this?!

Kurama: Maya?!

Maya: I'll make you pay for what you've done to me, Kurama!

Ghidorah: It's time to awaken, Sovereigns. Time to unleash your impending wrath on those around you! You are under the Orichalcos control!

Henbu: The next chapter of this series is entitled...

_**The Wrath of the Darkness Dragon Knight! Countdown to Leviathan's Awakening!**_

Agunimon: It's a rumble in Tokyo and you don't want to miss it!

-

* * *

A lot of action going on here and more will come next time. Well, what do you expect? They're involved in a war here!

Two duels down and two more to go. That is, unless Yui has to confront Nemesis. :P

Credit goes to _LazerWulf_ and _Diesel_ for the duels. The Shadow Priestess Mode for Kuzuhamon is a digimon fanon concept by LW. Also credit go to both of my biggest fans/fic contributors, _Ninetalesuk_ and _Belletiger_. The comedy scene with Black Guilmon and co. was an RPG done by Ninetales and myself. So, big props to him. Belletiger sort of convinced me to bring in Kotori but only to fight the enemy. She's not back to 'life'. Sorry but that's the way it goes.

Some of Ghidorah's speech to the U.N. was taken from Darkseid's speech to the people of Earth from the _Superman: Animated Series_, specifically the episode _Apokalips...Now! Part II_.

Happy to see the Legendary Warriors? Good, me too. In addition, Raphael, Valon and Alister have shown up. They and Nate will at least serve their purpose finding Yamaki and co. I know I haven't focused on them but I can assure you that they're just fine. Well, until the Hatchlings find them first. (evil cackle)

Update 1/26/07: All this was written waaay back in May. We apologize for the long delay. '06 certainly had a lot of bumps in the road but we will continue progress and bring you more goodness in this series. Count on the Rajita story being complete this year.

I thank you for sticking with me through this. Here's hoping 2007 will be better for me and less trouble.

I'm out! Peace!


	19. Day 2: Prelude to Leviathan's Awakening!

Author's note: WE'RE BACK!! And I'm out for the summer! So, to make up for lost time, I will do my hardest to work through this story. So, credit goes to LazerWulf, Belletiger and Ninetalesuk for their contributions for my series.

Beta-Reader's Note: I apologize for the long delay between the last update and this one. I've been having some issues IRL which have prevented me from being able to edit this chapter as quickly as I would have liked. With the coming of summer, I should have some more free time, with which I will try my best to get the remaining chapters beta'd.

Phila-Del-Phia!

-LazerWulf

* * *

_**The Wrath of the Darkness Dragon Knight! Countdown to Leviathan's Awakening!**_

-

-

**Digital World/Demon's Castle/November 30, 2003/10:55 AM**

Far away from the realm of the Sovereigns, a gothic castle stood within the darkest corner of the Digital World. Barely any source of light could penetrate through this land's blanket of darkness. This land was mainly inhabited by demon-type digimon, archfiends, viral digimon and nocturnal types. The enigmatic Demon Lord digimon and leader of the Demon Corps, Demon, ruled this castle.

Inside the throne room of the dark lord, a viewing orb was set in place at the center. Demon sat on his throne with his eyes on the events taking place between the two worlds. Standing by his side was Lady Devimon. They were stunned by the brute power demonstrated by Kaiser Ghidorah.

Lady Devimon, with eyes widened, commented. "Can you believe this, Lord Demon? To think anyone could overpower the Sovereigns and completely enforce his authority across two worlds in little less than twenty four hours."

"I realize that and yet it has taken us too long to even conquer Zhuqiaomon's territory," Demon replied, his eyes narrowing and flashing blue. "Any word on Black Guilmon and my Nightmare Soldiers?"

"No word. It seems they are out of our range of communication."

"Pity. I was wondering if they had found anything these visitors would possess to help us build a device to finding the seven pieces."

"I'm curious to know why we need to awaken Valmarmon?"

"A ridiculous question to ask, Lady Devimon. You know that he alone has the power to spread the forces of darkness throughout both worlds. He will destroy our enemies and bring us victory."

"Well, that's if we ever find those seven pieces. Those fools better not screw up," Lady Devimon scoffed, stepping away from her demon lord. "Are you going to remain here? What if those invaders arrive here?"

"We'll be ready to defend our territory, Lady Devimon. I can take care of whatever dares tries to enter our realm. Even I won't allow other powers attempt to overthrow me! _**LORD DEMON!**_" the demon lord bellowed, getting up from his seat.

At this point, even the Demon Lord digimon would not accept Ghidorah overthrowing him. But, how long will it be until the Rajita invaders arrive at the dark territory?

* * *

**Land of the Unknown/10:59 AM**

Within a disclosed location in the Digital World, and away from Demon's territory, there was a long mountain range. Many caverns made up sections of the mountain and inside them lived hermit digimon. However, one had remained isolated for the longest time. Emerging from out of a cavern was the same hooded figure that lately has made prophecies and confronted Kaiser Ghidorah earlier.

The mysterious character raised his right hand and held the pentagram pendant in grasp. His eyes flashed a ghostly pair of yellow and enough to send fear down the spines of the bravest digimon.

He chuckled underneath his hood. "Good, good. Everything is going according to my prophecy. Pharaohmon's end was only the first step. Phase two is well underway. The Rajita warlord, Ghidorah, is doing exactly what I've predicted. His fate is up in the air, but I wonder if he will heed my warning. Perhaps my warning will be the catalyst for his destruction."

With that, the oracle disappeared from sight and into parts unknown.

* * *

**Earth/Eastern Shibuya/11:00 AM**

Having already dealt with Beelzebumon, Sailor Pluto and her group were quickly met by an army of Rajita soldiers. The alien squads consisted of the Brutes, Draconian Guardians and Special-Op Stealth Fighters.

The Sailor soldiers found themselves on the receiving end of plasma blasts by a large number of Draconian Guardians. Yui, Cammy, Aoshi, Max and Sam faced off against two Brutes. Shadow Garurumon stood in front of the children in a defensive stance and ready to pounce of his enemies.

"Man, I didn't think we'd get caught up in this mess," Sailor Star Healer said, glaring down the Rajita soldiers.

"Humph, if the other girls can take them, we can take them, too!" Sailor Star Maker frowned. "Mercury, why don't you take the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do," Mercury smiled, her body undergoing a transformation and increasing into size.

Everyone watched in shock as Valkyrie Sailor Mercury transformed herself into a large, dark blue sea dragon. The roaring beast lashed its tail across and swiped aside a group of Draconian Guardians.

"Way to go, Mercury! This will give us a chance to spring our attack!" Sailor Star Fighter called out. "Mamoru, ready?"

"Yes, for Chibi-Usa," Tuxedo Kamen nodded his head in reply.

On the other side of the street corner, Sailor Pluto jumped off the ledge of a building and slammed the end of her Keyblade through a Draconian Guardian. Unbeknownst to her, two Special-Ops Stealth Fighters were sneaking up behind her using invisible cloaks to blend with their surroundings.

However, they failed to realize the animal which Pluto represented. The Time Guardian quickly twirled around and raced toward the two Stealth Fighters.

"I don't think so! With the wolf as my guardian beast, I can easily smell your presence!"

With that, Sailor Pluto swiftly decapitated one Stealth Fighter twirling the end of her Keyblade overhead. The other Rajita soldier was elbowed in the face and then disintegrated by a blast from the Garnet Orb on the Keyblade staff.

Meanwhile, the children were ready to implement their attack on the aliens. Two Brutes were charging across with four Draconian Guardians. Cammy looked toward Yui and smiled.

"Ready, Yui-chan? I'll go first," Cammy insisted.

"Right, you go! Dark Gabumon! It's time," Yui said to her digimon partner. "Lady Lupin needs some action."

"Right and we know one way to do it!" the digimon responded.

Holding her D-Ark in front, Yui prepared to undergo her fusion with her digimon partner.

"Bio-Merge! Activate!" Yui called out, pressing the D-Ark onto her chest and transforming her body into data.

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION!!**_

"Dark Gabumon _**SHINKA!!**_"

As the girl and her digimon fused, a female wolf-human warrior stood in their place. She swiftly jumped down in front of her friends and glared down the two Brutes with her eyes flashing yellow.

"**Lady Lupin!**"

"Wow! It's good to see Lady Lupin again!" Sam exclaimed. "I have to say Yui looks good in that form. She's going to kick some butt!"

Glaring at Sam, Aoshi scoffed and turned away. _"If I wish, I could become a Lycan and help my friends, but I don't want to lose control of myself."_

"You guys take care of the rest. I'll get the two big guys," Lady Lupin said, setting her sights on the Brutes.

Cammy already charged across and twirled her staff around. Successfully deflecting plasma shots, she mowed down several Draconian Guardians and watched their deflected shots blast them down. She swiftly jumped over a Guardian and landed behind him. The Digital Priestess quickly slammed one end of her staff across the back of the alien's head.

Max looked toward his brother and smiled, "Time to summon our Kas, Sam!"

"Right, Max! Let's make our sis proud!"

"**BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER! COME FORTH!"**

"**CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON! COME FORTH!"**

With that, the boys' eyes started glowing. Max's eyes turned yellow and Sam's became green. They raised their heads and their Duel Monster Kas materialized. The Black Luster Soldier appeared over Max while the Chaos Emperor Dragon flew over Sam's head.

"Good! You boys hold him off! Aoshi, it's time you become a Lycan!" Lady Lupin called out.

"But..."

"Don't be afraid. I know you'll keep yourself under control. Just turn and we'll see what we can do to control it if push comes to shove."

"Ok then..." Aoshi gulped, his body starting to quiver.

Lady Lupin turned to face the monsters charging her, stopped and jumped over the two brutes. She dropped down and swept one Brute right off his feet. Then, she sheathed her sword and swung down at the massive alien. The Brute quickly projected a barrier to shield itself against the sword attack.

"Damn!" Lady Lupin cursed, rolling to away to another side.

"Here comes the other one, Sam!" Max exclaimed.

"I know! Now! _**LUSTER WAVE!**_"

"_**CHAOS BLAST!!"**_

The siblings channeled the power from their Kas. The Chaos Emperor Dragon opened its mouth to release burst stream of energy while the Black Luster Soldier released a stream of energy with a single swing of his sword. The two monsters' attacks slammed against the Brute with overwhelming force and knocked him back.

Meanwhile, the other Brute thrust his fists across to punch Lady Lupin. The lady warrior quickly phased away and avoided each blow. Aoshi watched from the sidelines and growled. His eyes suddenly transformed, as did his entire body. Everyone stopped and saw Aoshi turning into a Lycan. Aoshi howled out as his clothes ripped away, leaving only his shorts, and his body was covered with gray, shaggy fur. The Brute, whom was attacking Lady Lupin, turned and saw Aoshi charging his way.

"Aoshi!" Lady Lupin called out. "Over here!"

"Whoa! Is that, Aoshi?!" Sam exclaimed, his mouth widened. "He...He..."

"That's one big wolf!" Max cried out. "I hope Aoshi won't lose control and turn on us."

Cammy watched Aoshi and smiled. "It's okay. He won't turn on us."

Howling angrily, the Lycan slammed himself against the Brute and slashed his claws across the alien's chest. The alien roared out as claw marks appeared across his chest and blood came spewing out of the deep-flesh wounds. Then, Aoshi proceeded to pick the Brute up and easily slams him through a wall.

"Go, Aoshi! Hold it down!" Lady Lupin called out, holding her sword.

Following her command, Aoshi held down the alien brute. Lady Lupin seized the opportunity and raced across with her sword. Targeting his heart, the female cried out and impaled the tip of her blade through the Brute's chest. It screeched out a banshee before feeling the blade piercing its heart.

"Got him!" Lady Lupin said, her teeth clenched down.

Aoshi bit down on the Brute's throat and sealed its fate. The alien dropped down with its throat and chest torn open. Lady Lupin stared Aoshi in the eyes and slowly approached him. The Lycan calmly whined like a dog and came closer to his friend. She put a hand over his face and caressed it.

"It's okay, Aoshi. It's me. We took care of that alien, Aoshi. Now, let's go and help our friends."

Nodding his head in reply, Aoshi replied and licked her hand. "Yes, let's go."

"_Thank goodness," _Cammy thought. "Aoshi! Yui! Over here! I'll need some help with the other big guy since Max and Sam only slowed him down!"

"We're on our way, Cammy. Ready to go, Aoshi?" Lady Lupin said, standing beside her friend.

"Yes!"

The Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen were dealing with the remaining Draconian Guardians. Kamen raced across, opened the end of his cane to reveal a blade at the tip and slit the throat of Guardian. The other three Senshi wasted no time blasting away a horde of Rajita soldiers back.

"_**STAR YELL!!" **_the trio called out at once, launched powerful beams through their palm-sized star-shaped devices.

Valkyrie Sailor Mercury, as a sea dragon, picked up a Draconian Guardian and snapped her jaws tight to break the alien's body in half. The dragon then opened its mouth and unleashed a watery blast to drench down a Guardian.

"Good, we're making progress!" Tuxedo Kamen called out. "But the children are having problems with those two monsters."

"It's all right! We've got this taken care of, Mamoru-san!" Cammy assured the masked man.

Sailor Pluto flipped down with several dead Stealth Fighters disintegrating into green dust. She walked across and watched the battles taking place. Assuming the best, the Time Guardian hoped to have their area clear of aliens and reunite with the others on the other side of Tokyo.

"Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives, I hope we will meet again soon," Pluto whispered, hoping for the best case scenario.

As Lady Lupin stopped, she heard a low sinister giggling in her mind. She couldn't recognize it from first impression.

"_Hello there, Yui-chan. It's been a long time."_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Oh, I can't believe you've forgotten about me after all this time. We were once one and the same, until your brother and that bastard Anubimon sealed me away."_

Lady Lupin gasped in horror. Her eyes widened and nervous sweat poured down her forehead. She had hoped to never hear the haunting voice of her worst enemy.

"_Nemesis?! But, how?! Himura told me you had been sealed away for good!"_

"_Alas, I have been given a second chance thanks to Ghidorah. Yui-chan, let's see how long you can survive. Hate me, Yui-chan. If you wish to face me, your hatred needs to be strong. I am waiting inside the main ship."_

"_The mother ship..."_

"_That's right! If you can manage to survive and arrive at the ship, be sure to find me. I wish to settle our differences once and for all."_

"_Not on your life, Nemesis! This time I will kill you myself and put my nightmares behind me! I will not let you haunt me! I intend to slay you!"_

"_That's if you can survive! Ta-ta for now, Yui-chan. I look forward to our rematch!"_

Immediately cutting off her mental link with Lady Lupin, Nemesis' psychotic voice faded. Lady Lupin growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Nemesis... You now side with Ghidorah. When this is over, you will become nothing more than a forgotten memory," Lady Lupin muttered, getting prepared with her final confrontation with her dark side.

Glancing over to Lady Lupin, Aoshi sensed uneasiness from the girl.

* * *

**Near Kaiba Corp./11:03 AM**

The battle had dragged on a little longer near the Kaiba Corp site. The combined forces of the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives were easily defeating Kujiko and Black Guilmon's forces.

The brute general, Kujiko, raised his fists and began to power up with the ground under his feet rumbling. A dark green aura covered his entire body while energy was coursing throughout his large body. Yusuke and his three comrades directly raced at the brute.

"Yusuke, we can't let him charge up his power!" Kurama warned the detective.

"I know! We've got to stop him now before he winds up kicking our asses!" Yusuke replied, racing across and charging up a shot of his Spirit Gun.

"I'll slow him down!" Kuwabara called out, summoning his Dimension Sword. "Take this you big freak! This is for hurting Yukina and my sister!"

Slashing across with his powerful spirit sword, a yellow blade-like wave flew across. Kujiko stopped powering up as the attack targeted him. He quickly sidestepped the attack and turned to watch it slice through the top of a building. Kuwabara's mouth dropped from the damage his attack caused and how easily the general dodged the blade.

"Crap! He just sidestepped my attack!" Kuwabara growled, his eyes set on Kujiko.

"You should have let me take care of him," Hiei groaned, panting.

"No way. You used up a ton of your energy, shorty! Do what Mars told you and take it easy!"

Hiei snorted and sheathed his sword. "You think I'll listen to that woman?"

"Talk is cheap, Hiei," Kuwabara frowned. "She'll kick your butt again."

Completing his power-up, Kujiko clenched his fists and slammed them through the concrete. The sheer weight was strong enough to create craters under fists. The sides of the buildings around Kujiko were blown apart. His eyes flashed green intensely and his muscles were bigger than before.

"Damn, this brings up bad memories of Toguro," Yusuke muttered, racing at Kujiko. "All right, take this!"

Before Yusuke could aim, Kujiko vanished out of sight. The Spirit Detective stopped and turned to see Kujiko charging down at the other three Detectives. Kurama jumped up to avoid the charging juggernaut. Kuwabara rolled out of the way but then was knocked aside by the beast's overwhelming aura. Hiei simply phased away and reappeared jumping into mid-air.

"Kuwabara! Hang on!" Yusuke called out, running down to meet Kujiko head-on.

-

With her back to a Mercenary, Sailor Jupiter easily sidestepped him. She proceeded to run around the soldiers twenty times in under a second and jolted him with a powerful charge of electricity. Jupiter stopped with her body streaking with electricity and a calm look on her face.

"Geez, Ghidorah sure is getting lazy, just sending his boys after us. We knock them down and they keep on coming," Jupiter smiled. "Just the way I like it."

Three more Mercenaries dropped down to surround Sailor Jupiter. The speedy brunette clenched her fists and jumped up into mid-air. Looking up at the Valkyrie, they blasted her with plasma rifle shots. Sailor Jupiter dropped down and slammed her fists into the ground. A huge crater formed from the impact and electrocuted the three aliens at the spot. As the aliens dropped dead, Jupiter held her balance using only one finger.

"Whew, I really need to watch my own strength," Jupiter giggled, sweat dropping.

-

"Argh, this is hopeless. We're not even making any progress and that brute is the only one strong enough to manhandle this group of misfits!" Yamidramon exclaimed, watching his cohorts being dismantled. "I suggest we retreat!"

Upon hearing this, Black Guilmon's other lackeys and the alien soldiers stopped to rethink their strategy. They immediately came to one solution to his problem: running away. The villains, minus Kujiko, retreated across different sections of the city. The Valkyrie Senshi gasped out in surprise at their sudden retreat and this didn't sit well with them.

"Aw, hell nah! They're getting away!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Oh no they don't! I say we follow them," Uranus suggested, flying up into mid-air.

"It's rather pleasing to know they can't fly," replied Neptune.

"Well some of them can," Sailor Sedna stated. "Mars, what do we do? Go after them?"

"Of course! They aren't going to get away that far! Yusuke, you and the others hold off the alien general. We'll take care of the rest."

Yusuke nodded as he stopped to face down Kujiko. "Sure, you girls be careful."

"I'll join you girls," Mizuno said, looking toward her ally. "Brimstone, you stick with Yusuke and the boys."

"All right, then. I'll see you later, Mizuno."

"Senshi! Move out!" Venus called out.

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi flew out across the different sections of Tokyo. Mizuno jumped up and grabbed onto Sailor Mars' hands. In the meantime, the Spirit Detectives and Brimstone were left to contend with Kujiko.

-

Attempting to scramble across a street, Marine Devimon looked up to find Valkyrie Sailor Venus floating above him. She wasted no time launching numerous energy beams at him. The marine demon shrieked and danced around the incoming beams.

"Whoo! Dance, big boy!" Sailor Venus laughed and fired beams down at the same time. "I sure have some rhythm!"

"What are you talking about?! You're about to kill me here!" Marine Devimon shouted, dancing around the beams.

Having enough fun, Venus teleported from her mid-air location and behind Marine Devimon. She tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to react. Marine Devimon twirled around and was met with 'finger gun' at point-blank range. Venus shaped her right hand like a gun and smiled.

"Hands up!"

The marine demon raised his hands up and gulped. Venus noticed sweat pouring down his forehead and giggled.

"Good, boy. Now keep that pose until I say so!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

Her face crossed with a frown and a serious glare, "Now, tell me why you and your boys are with Ghidorah. If ya don't answer, you can kiss your squid face goodbye!"

"Like I'd answer to a foolish human like you!"

"Ah, that wasn't necessary, sea food breath. Remember, your life is in my hands," Venus smiled, making a clicking sound. "I'm not going to ask again. Why join Ghidorah?"

"Because... we didn't want to die! Our boss, Black Guilmon, forged an alliance with that alien lord!" Marine Devimon admitted, almost wanting to cry.

"Ah, so that's the real reason? You're not jerking my chain here?"

"No, why would I lie?!"

"Well, because you don't exactly look like the most trustworthy fellow I'd know. Besides, you used to work for Pharaohmon. Anyway, thank you for your cooperation," Venus said, pulling her finger away.

Seizing the opportunity, Marine Devimon used his left squid tentacle and slammed it across Sailor Venus' back. The Valkyrie grunted from the blow and dropped to the ground. Marine Devimon squished his mouth around and spat out black ink at the Valkyrie.

"_**DARK DELUGE!!"**_

Venus picked herself up and was on the receiving end of being doused by the ink. She quickly erected a barrier to protect herself against the acidic goo.

"Yuck! That was close!"

Marine Devimon laughed out and taunted the Valkyrie. "You should know that we evil digimon don't go down without using underhanded tactics! You stupid human girl!"

"Humph, just wait until I get out of here," the blonde-haired Venus scoffed, clasping her hands together.

-

Racing across a street corner, Sailor Jupiter blitzed through a group of Draconian Guardians and left them as a green trail of dust. Her fists and body streaked with high voltage electricity.

"Is that all? Man, what a waste of time," she remarked.

Suddenly, Skull Satanmon poked his head from out of a corner and snickered. He saw that Jupiter had her back turned. Seizing the opportunity, he charged up the globe on his staff and launched a beam down at the unsuspecting Valkyrie.

"_**NAIL BONE!!"**_

Before the blast made contact, Sailor Jupiter quickly sidestepped it and looked up to spot the obvious culprit. As a smirk crossed her face, Jupiter ran up and scaled the wall. She sped up toward Skull Satanmon and punched him in the face. The force of the blow sent Skull Satanmon out of the corner. Jupiter hopped down and glared at the fallen skeleton digimon.

"Man, you've got to be the dumbest jerk I've ever met," Jupiter scoffed, dusting herself off. "When are you going to learn? I'm _faster_ than you and you can _never_ catch me!"

"Whee... I see Starmon!" Skull Satanmon babbled, his eyes spinning.

"Heh, say nightie-night," the Valkyrie smiled, looking away from the fallen digimon.

"Nightie-night!"

As Skull Satanmon lost consciousness, Sailor Jupiter was prepared to leave the scene. That is until she noticed a commotion from the other side of the street. She overheard a man yelling out and recognized it.

"Mako-kun?!" Jupiter gasped, her heart racing. "Hold on, Mako!"

With that, Sailor Jupiter raced across the street and spotted Mako surrounded by Bio-Vivians. Seeing her new friend in danger had motivated her to increase her speed without second thought. The aliens turned as a green lightning blitz knocked them away one by one. Mako watched this in shock and fell back.

He looked around at the fallen aliens and watched their bodies break down into dust. Jupiter immediately stopped and turned around at Mako Tsunami. A gentle smile crossed the Valkyrie's face as she reached down to Mako.

"Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling down.

"Yes... Thank you, Sailor warrior."

"That's good. How about I get you somewhere safe?" Jupiter looked around and spotted an abandoned coffee shop. "There, I think we should be fine in there."

"All right..."

Before Mako could utter another word, Jupiter scooped him up into her arms and paced toward the nearby coffee shop. She stopped and opened the door, which surprisingly open. Entering the refreshment shop, she set Mako down and scanned her surroundings.

"Good, there are no aliens in here," Jupiter confirmed, walking over and sitting on a stool. "Man, what a morning."

"Thank you for saving me out there. Um..."

"Sailor Jupiter. Just call me Jupiter if you want," the brunette said, smiling. "Did they hurt you?"

"They pulled me from my hiding spot in an alleyway. I swear it's like they have some kind of tracking device to find people like me," Mako said, walking around the coffee shop.

"Good thing I came in time to save your butt," she said, observing Mako. _"Thank goodness I came in time, too. I'm so glad you're all right."_

"Jupiter, do you know if Mako-chan is ok?"

"Who...? Oh you mean your friend? She's fine. I made sure to keep her safe and sound," Jupiter winked to Mako. "She actually tried fighting those things when they found her. Luckily I was speeding by and found her."

"Good. So, do you two actually know each other?"

"Yeah, you could say we've known each other for the longest time."

Noticing Jupiter sitting cross-legged, Mako recalled seeing Makoto transforming into the same Sailor warrior. He debated on whether he should refer confess this knowledge.

"Say, what's wrong?" Jupiter asked, tilting her head and jumping off the stool.

Mako whistled and looked away. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing. I suggest we stay in here until its all clear out there."

"I agree just to keep you safe. Until then," Jupiter sat back down on the stool. "You could tell me about what you see in my friend?"

"Oh... Well, sure... Now, where to start?"

The Valkyrie smiled and crossed her arms. _"Silly Mako-kun. As long as you're safe..."_

-

Standing over a pile of Draconian Guardians, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sedna paced across on the hunt for more Rajita soldiers. They stopped as they spotted Yamidramon carrying General Scorpionus' head.

"Well, looks like you girls have found me," the dragon warrior snickered.

"I suppose you couldn't catch up with your allies," Sailor Saturn stated, twirling her scythe. "You would be a fool to attack us both. Either one of us can deal with you."

"I'll admit you two can beat me in direct combat. However, I have no interest in fighting you. I have to return back to my post and get my comrade here repaired," Yamidramon smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Like hell you're getting away from us," Sedna scoffed, forming an ice ball in her hand.

The dark dragon snapped his fingers and formed a portal behind him. "This is where I must depart. Perhaps we shall meet again! Bye!"

As the portal swallowed up Yamidramon, he was transported back to the ship. Sedna and Saturn frowned in disappointment.

"Well, that sucks. What now, Saturn?"

"Look for Uranus and Neptune. We already have taken care of the Rajita scum," the Shinigami Senshi replied, holding her scythe.

Sailor Sedna nodded in reply and looked across the street. She had a bad feeling about what will soon happen.

"Come, Sedna. Let's get moving," Saturn said, flying up into mid-air.

The Ice Senshi followed in suit while calling out to the Outer, "I'm right behind ya!"

-

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood on opposite sides with Puppetmon running back and forth. The puppet digimon had nowhere to go but running around with the two Outers preventing him from leaving.

"Please, let me go! I beg of ya! Let me pass!" Puppetmon whined, getting down on his knees.

"What do you think, Uranus?" Neptune looked at her friend and smirked.

In response, Sailor Uranus shrugged and picked Puppetmon by his overalls. She delivered a swift kick and sent the former Dark Master flying across into mid-air. The Outers watched and waved out to the departing puppet digimon.

Uranus turned her back and dusted her hands off. "That was sure a waste of my time."

"Yeah, no kidding," nodded Neptune. "What now?"

"Well, I'll bet there's still plenty of Rajita out there. We'll simply wipe them all out. Besides, it's a better challenge than beating around a puppet, don't you think?"

"No arguments there."

"I'm ready to demonstrate the full capabilities of my Valkyrie power and-"

"Kick some ass?" Neptune giggled as she finished her partner's sentence.

Uranus sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you know me too well. C'mon, let's get going. Saturn and the others are waiting."

As the two Outers flew up and out of the area, they had left and forgotten Puppetmon. The puppet digimon was found lying inside a dumpster with a banana peel over his head. His eyes were spinning and seeing little Starmon.

"AHHHH, time for this bad little boy to fall asleep now," Puppetmon groaned, falling back inside the dumpster.

-

Deep within the Juuban District, Valkyrie Sailor Mars flew down in front of the Tsukino residence. She and Mizuno stood in front of the two-story beautiful home of Usagi's parents. Mars suddenly noticed the front door was open and quickly dashed inside to check on her best friend's family while Mizuno followed in pursuit.

"Rei! Hey, wait up!"

The Miko ignored the Sirendramon girl and stopped dead halt when she found three bodies lying on the floor. Her face paled as she kneeled down to find the fallen form of a beautiful, middle-aged woman with long violet hair. She wore a yellow long-sleeve shirt with a long flowing dark blue dress.

"Mrs. Tsukino..."

Mizuno spotted a middle-aged man with a pair of glasses. He had short brown hair with a receding hairline. He appeared to be wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a pair of brown loafers.

"This must be the woman's husband..."

Sailor Mars nodded and checked for a pulse on Usagi's mother. "Ikkuko-san... No, I'm not sensing any pulse from her."

Then, the Miko finally caught of a glimpse of a teenage boy with tan-colored hair. His attire included a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a collar, blue jeans and white socks. Mars held the boy up and sighed sadly.

"Shingo-kun," she whispered, feeling sorrow for Usagi's family.

"I'm sorry, Rei. These must be your friend's family. Now, they've lost their souls to the Rajita."

Setting Shingo down, Sailor Mars looked out the window and noticed the mother ship levitating in the background. Her eyes narrowed and fists clenched tightly. If losing Usagi had angered her, then realizing that Usagi's family were also victims pushed the Miko further over the edge.

"Rei-san...?"

"Let's get going, Mizuno-san. I'm so fed up with this crap. Ghidorah's _not_ getting away with his crimes!" Mars exclaimed, turning to face Mizuno with eyes fueled with burning hatred.

"That's why once we've cleared away of these scum bags and then we can move on to that mother ship. You know Brimstone and I are with you all the way. Besides, you have Hiei to help you. We're all in this together, Rei-san!"

"Arigato, Mizuno-san," Sailor Mars smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the strong one, and here I am, crying and looking-"

"Weak? I cry, too. I cry when I lose a loved one. It's only natural when you've lost someone you deeply care for. We're girls who obviously understand each other."

"Yeah..."

Mizuno pat a hand on Mars' shoulder and stood beside her. "If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks, Mizuno-san, but I'll be fine. I appreciate you being helpful."

"No problem. So, where to now?"

"Good question. Luckily, Juuban wasn't as wrecked as every other district in Tokyo. We haven't seen many Rajita roaming about. So, I'd rather not take our chance and walk out casually out here. Let's make sure to close this door once we leave."

"Yeah, I agree. I suggest we go and find your friends."

"Good idea," Sailor Mars nodded, walking out the door. _"I'm sorry I couldn't save them in time, Usagi. Rest assured once we've saved you, we'll restore everyone."_

"Besides, Brimstone and the boys are still fighting that general brute. So, I'm sure they'll be plenty busy with that guy."

Just as Sailor Mars prepared to close the door, she felt her heart pound quickly and raced out toward the street. Mizuno closed the door behind her and met with the Miko.

"What's wrong? Mars?"

The Miko pointed directly to the direction where Shibuya District was located. "I'm sensing Takato's in danger!"

"Takato?"

"Yeah, there's a strong enemy fighting him and Guilmon. Mizuno, we must help them. I know exactly where they are. Grab my hand!"

"Right!" Mizuno replied, holding Mars' right hand. "I'm on!"

"Good! Now hang on tight, Mizuno-san!" Mars cried out, flying up and departing the Juuban District.

* * *

**Northwestern Section of Shibuya/11:09 AM**

Giving chase to Hayata, Himakko raced across the railway while holding onto his duel disk. He looked back to when they were introduced to one another earlier and he still couldn't understand why Hayata hated him so much.

Regardless, he pressed onward to catch up to Hayata. The tiger senses of Byakko allowed him to pick up the scent of the Chimera warrior.

"_He's not too far away! I just need to keep going!"_

Drawing near his designated location, he quickly turned and saw Hayata flying out at Himakko. The tiger warrior barely sidestepped Hayata and noticed a piece of metal attached on the enemy's left arm. It was shaped into a sword and nearly skinned Himakko's right arm. Hayata jumped over to a railway station and onto the left end of the railway. Himakko hopped to the right side while facing his opponent.

Hayata smirked with his eyes on Himakko. "Himura Tsubasa, I was wondering when we would finally meet. I have to say I'm impressed. You've changed a lot..."

"What are you talking about? We've never even met before," Himakko growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh no? You don't think so? Well, I suppose I should tell you. But first, allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Hayata."

"Look, I'm not here to play 'guess who' or any games. I'm here to stop you. Now, let's quit this game of tag and end it here!" Himakko declared, activating his duel disk.

"But don't you want to know the reason why I despise you so? C'mon, I'll bet you are dying to know."

Himakko stood his ground and waited for a response. "Humph, well, I'm all ears."

"Good, because this will surely surprise you, Tsubasa," Hayata ripped the piece of metal off his skin.

Himakko gasped and watched his enemy's skin heal from the wound from tearing off the piece of metal.

"Surprised? My special ability allows me to attach anything to my body, including metal. I can rip off anything I attach to any part of my body and immediately heal from the wounds. I'll bet you have the ability to heal, too."

"Yeah, but what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to get to know my enemy a little more. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. The reason why I loathe you so, Tsubasa. I know you can recall the death of your beloved parents."

Hearing this made Himakko even more interested since Hayata had brought up the mention of his real parents.

"What do you know about my parents?"

"The fact that they died several years ago in that tragic car accident. You and your little sister survived with you going comatose."

Himakko was stunned to realize how much Hayata knew so much about the accident that cost the life of his parents. He was interested and allowed Hayata to continue with his story.

"The reason why I know so much was because the car your family crashed into was the same one my family was driving! That's right, Tsubasa! It was _MY_ family who were killed in that damn accident!"

Upon hearing this, Himakko gasped in utter disbelief. In a shocking turn of events, the Tsubasa was standing off with the child whose family had been involved in the car collision years ago. Another soul who had to endure such tragedy.

"You see... It was your damn parents' fault for killing my family! My mother, my father and my little brother were all killed! I was the only survivor!" Hayata cried out, his eyes glowing and anger coursing through his body. "You don't know what it felt like watching you and your sister finding refuge with an adoptive family. But I had to live in a damn orphanage! I _hated_ every minute of it! Even the friends I made there weren't enough to relieve my pain!"

Himakko remained silent during the berating he received from Hayata. He didn't know what to say but he wouldn't allow anyone to badmouth his deceased family.

"I'll never know what it feels like having a good life! You and your sister lived a much happier life since then. However, with the power of the Orichalcos, I can control my own life. General Kuiiza has given me a second chance to repay all of those who have brought pain to my miserable life. Since your family is gone, I'll just have to start with you, Tsubasa!"

The tiger warrior sighed and stared at his opponent. "No, you're way off. What happened was an accident. My family never intended to kill themselves or your family. It was an event we couldn't control. We can't control fate. What happened, happened and there's no changing the past. And you're wrong. Even to this day, I look back and feel nothing but painful memories. I tell my sister never to think about the accident. I'd rather we live a better life with our godparents."

"No... You don't understand..."

"I understand completely! You're blaming my parents for the accident and blaming them for ending up in an unhappy life in an orphanage. It's _NO ONE'S_ fault! Don't blame me or my family for your problems! I'll bet that wasn't your family's intention either! Your problem is that you've been blinded Kuiiza's manipulation. He's made you completely blind to the truth. You shouldn't hate me in the first place."

"Shut... up," Hayata muttered, his eyes glowing. "Just... _**SHUT UP!!**_ I've had it to hear from you, Tsubasa! Let's get this duel started! I'd rather crush you and collect your soul for Leviathan's awakening! In addition, your tiger card will be mine to deliver to General Kuiiza!"

"Fine! Then maybe I'll make you wake up and see the damn truth!" Himakko exclaimed, raising his right hand.

Raising his hand, he used his magnetic powers to levitate the piece of metal Hayata had used and tossed it aside. Himakko pulled out his first five cards from his deck and watched Hayata do the same.

"Tsubasa..."

"Hayata..."

"_**DUEL!!"**_

_**Life Points  
Himura Tsubasa/4000  
Hayata Harusami/4000**_

"If you don't mind, I'll go first!" Himakko said, drawing six cards to his hand and putting down a card. "I'll the spell card known as _**7**_. If you destroy it, my Life Points will increase by 700 points! I'll place a monster face down, and that'll end my turn."

Hayata scoffed and smiled after looking down at the card he drew. "Oh yes! Himura, your fate is now in my hand! I activate the field spell _**SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!!**_"

Himakko grimaced upon hearing his opponent's declaration yet remained standing firm.

The ground under the duelists trembled as a green circle formed from above them. The circle released a ray of light while it engulfed the two duelists. The symbol of the Orichalcos materialized under their feet with an envelope barrier encasing them inside. The Orichalcos symbol flashed on Hayata's forehead. Himakko once again grimaced over this sudden turn of events.

"_Don't let the power of the Orichalcos intimidate you, Himura! With me guiding you, we surely cannot lose!" _Byakko called out to Himakko telepathically.

"_You think I'm scared? Sure, I'm wary of the situation but I've seen worse. Considering I've dealt with Nemesis. That was scary. I'm not going to lose to this guy!"_

"Heh, isn't it lovely?" Hayata chuckled. "I have the power flowing through me!"

Himakko didn't respond and stood his ground.

"The silent treatment, eh? That's fine. You should be afraid."

"You think I'm afraid? You're full of yourself."

Hayata drew another card and put down on the field. "Next, I'll summon _**Giant Orc!!**_ And each monster I summon receives 500 extra points to their Attack Power!"

A giant, green-skinned muscular ogre was summoned. It held a firm grip on a giant club in its right hand.

_**Giant Orc  
Attribute/Dark Type/Fiend  
LVL/4 ATK/2700 (2200 + 500) DEF/0**_

"In addition, I'll put down this continuous spell card called _**Frontline Base**_!! With each turn, I can summon a union monster with a level of 4 or lower from my hand! And I just so happen to have the perfect one to compliment my Giant Orc, my _**Second Goblin!**_"

Appearing beside the Giant Orc was a smaller, red-skinned goblin. It also seemed to be wearing an eye patch over its left eye.

_**Second Goblin  
Attribute/Dark Type/Fiend/Union  
LVL/1 ATK/600 (100 + 500) DEF/100**_

"Of course, I forgot to mention Second Goblin's secondary effect. I can equip it with Giant Orc once a turn! Allow me to demonstrate."

The Second Goblin hopped onto the broad shoulders of the Giant Orc.

"Now, my Giant Orc, attack his face down card!"

The orc charged toward the face down card projection and smashed it down with his massive club, revealing a blue scorpion whose body was composed entirely of steel.

_**Steel Scorpion  
Attribute/Earth Type/Machine  
LVL/1 ATK/250 DEF/300**_

The tip of its tail shot its stinger across and stabbed Giant Orc in its neck. The orc grunted and slapped the tail away. The Steel Scorpion shattered into fragments.

"Well, your Steel Scorpion tried putting up a valiant effort but it didn't do it any good," Hayata smirked. "Since my Giant Ogre attacked, I change it to defense mode. Just like so..." He switched the monster to defense position. "Usually, I can't change this position until the end of my next turn, however, when my Second Goblin is equipped to it, I can immediately switch it back." Hayata switched the monster to attack mode.

"Before I end my turn, I place this card face down," the Chimera warrior said, putting his card down. "That'll end my turn."

Himakko drew a new card to hand and placed a card on the field. "I'll just put another monster face down and end my turn."

"Is that all? I was expecting more from you. Ah, well. I can't blame you," Hayata chuckled. "To top things off, Giant Orc! Attack the card he just put face down!"

As Giant Orc charged forward again, it smashed the face down card to reveal a robotic football player wearing a red helmet, rose shoulder pads, green body armor, blue-black sleeves, green body armor and black gloves & cleats.

_**Battle Footballer  
Attribute/Fire Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/100 DEF/2100**_

The Battle Footballer dispersed off the field and left Himakko without a monster. As the Giant Orc switched to defense mode, Hayata immediately switched it back to attack mode with Second Goblin's effect.

Himakko added a card to his hand and placed it down on the field. "I'll make up for that by summoning my _**Drillago!!**_"

A yellow armored machine appeared on Himakko's field. The monster's body was covered with drills.

_**Drillago  
Attribute/Dark Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1100**_

"With this monster, I can attack your life points directly as long as the only monsters you have are in face-up attack mode and have an Attack Power of 1600 or more! Your Giant Orc has 2700 Attack Points and your Second Goblin is acting as an equip spell right now, so Drillago, attack his life points directly!"

With that, the Drillago came forward and delivered a drilling force that knocked Hayata back. The Chimera boy howled from the blow and grimaced once his Life Points dropped.

_**Life Points  
Hayata/2400 (4000-1600)**_

"No... This can't be..." Hayata gasped. That is until he grinned and quickly activated one of his cards. "I'll counter your attack with this! I activate my _**Numinous Healer!**_" The card displayed out beside Hayata. "When I take damage to my life points, I can only then activate this card and increase my Life Points by 1000 points! Observe!"

_**Life Points  
Hayata/3400 (2400 + 1000)**_

"Feh, you were just lucky there!" Himakko exclaimed. "I'll finish my turn once I put this card face down."

"Oh, it's my turn? Heh, you're too kind," Hayata snickered. "First, I'll put his card face down. Next, my Giant Orc will attack your Drillago! Go and finish him, Giant Orc!"

As the monster went for a direct attack, Drillago braced itself.

Himakko smiled and quickly flipped a card over. "Not so fast, Hayata. I'll counter with this! The trap _**Rare Metalmorph!!**_ With this, I can increase the Attack Power of any machine monster, like Drillago, by 500 points!"

"But still not enough to save your monster! My Giant Orc's Attack Power is stronger! Your Drillago is gone!"

Himakko realized that Hayata was right. Despite receiving the additional power, Drillago would still be destroyed, but Himakko would lose less Life Points.

_**Drillago  
ATK/2100 (1600 + 500)**_

Once Giant Ogre smashed Drillago down with his giant club, Himakko's Life Points dropped as a result.

_**Life Points  
Himura/3400 (4000-600)**_

"Well, it appears we're both equal in Life Points but I wonder who will start losing first," Hayata pointed out. "Remember this. One of us will lose this duel. Now..." Hayata switched his Giant Orc to defense mode and then back to attack mode.

Then, without warning...

_**BOOM!!**_

Giant Orc exploded and dispersed into a cloud of fragments. To make matters worse for Hayata, his Second Goblin, which was equipped to Giant Orc, was also deleted.

Hayata was speechless and wide-eyed. "H...How...How?! What happened?! My two monsters are GONE!"

"So, you've just noticed?"

"How did this happen? Explain yourself!"

Himakko smirked. "Sure thing, Hayata. You see when a non-machine monster attacks Steel Scorpion then that monster will be destroyed at the end of your second turn after the attack. So, yeah... Your Giant Orc took the bait, hook, line and sinker!"

"Damn you! You sneak! I'll make you regret that!"

"I'm sure you will."

Clenching his fists, Hayata tried calming himself down and let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Enjoy your little celebration for a while. I promise you it will be short-lived. For now, I'll end my turn but I will make you pay!"

"So kind of you, dear Hayata," Himakko taunted his opponent and added a card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon _**Cyber Soldier of Darkworld!!**_"

Appearing beside Himakko was a blue and purple machine with yellow wires attached around its body. Embedded at the center was a green orb.

_**Cyber Soldier of Darkworld  
Attribute/Dark Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

"Don't think I'll stop there! Now, my Cyber Soldier! Attack his Life Points directly!" he howled out.

The machine fired beams through its hands and struck Hayata with force. The Chimera howled out as he was sent flying back and rolling across the pavement. Slowly getting back to his feet, he looked down at his Life Points and paled.

"No! Curse you, Himura!" Hayata showed an expression of mixed anger and horror.

_**Life Points  
Hayata/2000 (3400-1400)**_

Then, Hayata removed the frown and replaced it with another malevolent grin. A card immediately flipped over. "I flip over my Numinous Healer! If you recall, each time I lose Life Points then I increase my Life Points by 1000. Ah, and there's a little twist this time. I get an additional 500 Life Points for each Numinous Healer card in my graveyard. Now, watch and learn."

_**Life Points  
Hayata/3500 (2000 + 1000 + 500)**_

Himakko scoffed and remarked. "Great. Just what I needed..."

"It ain't over by a long shot, Himura! Not as long as I can keep this up one way or another."

"You say that now. But for now, I have nothing else to offer on this turn. I end it here."

Hayata smirked. "That's just fine since I'm going to regain my footing on his duel. First, what I'll do is bring forth my _**Soitsu**_."

As he put the card on his duel disk, a projection of a naked, brown-green man stood on top of a paper airplane.

_**Soitsu  
Attribute/Wind Type/Fairy  
LVL/3 ATK/500 (0 +500) DEF/0**_

Like every other monster before it, the Orichalcos symbol flashed on Soitsu's forehead and was charmed with more Attack Power.

"But that's not all! I'll also add another! Thanks to my Frontline Base, I'll special summon another of my Union monsters. Come forth, _**Doitsu**_."

Another paper airplane materialized. Sitting on top of it was a naked, yellow man with barely any facial features, save for a nose.

_**Doitsu  
Attribute/Wind Type/Fairy/Union  
LVL/3 ATK/500 (0+ 500) DEF/0**_

"Now, here's a little trick. Just like my Second Goblin, my Doitsu has the ability to unify with my Soitsu!"

Once Doitsu jumped off and abandoned his airplane, he jumped onto Soitsu's and stood beside him.

"When Doitsu is equipped with Soitsu, his Attack Power is increased by 2500 points!" Hayata declared. "You cannot defeat my Ultimate Union Deck!"

_**Soitsu  
ATK/3000 (500 + 2500)**_

Hayata pointed out to Himakko's side field. "But my work here isn't done. Now, Soitsu, attack his Cyber Soldier!"

Before Soitsu launched itself to attack, Himakko quickly countered and yelled out. "I flip over this card to reveal my _**Limiter Removal**_! This quick-play spell doubles the Attack Power of all my face-up Machine-type monsters, like Cyber Soldier of Darkworld"

_**Cyber Soldier of Darkworld  
ATK/2800 (1400 x 2)**_

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing! My monster still has a stronger Attack Power!" Hayata reminded his duel opponent. "Now, observe!'

As the two monsters collided with each other, Soitsu head butted the Cyber Soldier and forced it to shatter into data fragments. Himakko grimaced and placed his defeated monster into the graveyard.

"Yes, and you still lose Life Points as a result!" laughed Hayata.

_**Life Points  
Himura/3200 (3400-200)**_

"I just lose 200 of my Life Points. I can recover from this," Himakko spat out.

The Chimera merely shrugged. "Eh, say what you will. That'll be the end of my turn."

Drawing out his next card, Himakko muttered an 'Hmm' to himself and sighed. _No, this just won't do. I was expecting something better but I'll take what I can. _"I'll put down this card: _**7**_. Then, I'll put a monster and another card face down. That'll end my turn."

Adding a new card to his hand, Hayata quickly put down a card on his duel disk. "Heh, I'll activate the spell card _**Goblin Thief!**_ With this, well, you're about to find out."

With that, Himakko watched as the meter on his Life Points dropped. "WHAT THE HELL?! My Life Points being depleted?!"

_**Life Points  
Himura/2700 (3200-500)**_

"But, that's not all! Not only does Goblin Thief steal 500 of your Life Points, it gives them to me!" Hayata declared, pointing to his Life Point meter and watching it increase by 500 points.

_**Life Points  
Hayata/4000 (3500 + 500)**_

"Well, well, look at what we have here? I told you I'd regain my ground, Himura! I'm back to what I started with: 4000 Life Points. I always live up to my promises. Now, Soitsu! Attack his face down card!"

Himakko frowned. "Damn it. I should have known you'd pull something like this."

As Soitsu's paper airplane swooped down and smashed the face down projection card, an armored and spiked yellow gear machine appeared before being shattered into fragments.

_**Gear Golem the Moving Fortress  
Attribute/Earth Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/800 DEF/2200**_

"Well, so much for your monster. Too bad for you, Himura!" Hayata snickered, watching his opponent slightly grimacing. "Heh, not looking so hot, are we? Well, you do have a chance to make up for your Life Point loss! But, I doubt it'll be enough to win you this duel. And that'll be it for my turn. Make your move and make sure it counts."

Himakko responded by putting down the card he added to his hand earlier. "It'll put this down! My _**Drillroid!**_"

Appearing beside Himakko was a yellow robot with a blue spiky streak across its back and stripes on its sides. It had wide cartoonish eyes and flashed a grin showing his clean, white teeth. It had tank treads substituting for feet along with drills for arms and a drill attached on its nose.

_**Drillroid  
Attribute/Earth Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1600**_

"_Drillroid really reminds me of that Grounder character from that Sonic the Hedgehog show I used to watch,"_ Himakko thought, revealing one his face down trap. "Next, I'll activate this card! _**Rising Energy!**_ Once I discard one card from my hand, like so..." He took out a card and put it into his graveyard. "I'll increase the Attack Power of any face-up monster on the field by 1500 points until the end of my turn. Now Drillroid is ready to kick some butt!"

_**Drillroid  
ATK/3100 (1600 + 1500)**_

"Now, Drillroid, attack his Soitsu!"

With that, Drillroid activated his drills and flashed an even wider grin. He sped up his treads and moved directly toward Soitsu. The paper-man was barely able to avoid Drillroid's attack, but the drill nicked the paper airplane and caused Doitsu to fall off and shatter once hitting the ground.

Hayata scoffed in annoyance as 100 of his Life Points dropped as a result.

_**Life Points  
Hayata: 3900 (4000-100)**_

However, that was not all. Soitsu lost a large portion of his Attack Power since losing Doitsu.

_**Soitsu  
ATK/500 (3000-2500)**_

"Not looking so hot now, are ya? Whoops, didn't you just say that to me earlier?"

"Argh... Oh, SHUT UP! At least by sacrificing my Union monster, my Soitsu was able to escape destruction!"

"Whatever. That'll end my turn there, Hayata."

Adding a new card to his hand, the Chimera nodded and put down one card on the field. "I'll simply put this face down and I switch my Soitsu to defense mode." He switched his monster card out horizontally and watched Soitsu sitting down. "That'll be the end of my turn."

"And I'll start off my turn by playing my final _**7**_ card," Himakko declared, putting down his spell card. "Now, pay close attention to this, Hayata. By destroying three 7s on my field, it enables me draw three cards from my deck and add them to my hand."

Once he added his three cards, the three 7s were destroyed off her field.

"But there's an added bonus!" Himakko stated. "When any one of these cards is sent to the graveyard, 700 points are then added to my Life Points! Doesn't that just sound thrilling?"

"Damn you! And since you had three..."

"Yes, you are catching on, Hayata. Three times 700 makes... 2100. Add that with my 2700 Life Points and there you go! 4800 Life Points and I'm SO above you!" Himakko grinned.

_**Life Points  
Himura/4800 (2700 + 700x3)**_

"Himura... You are NOT going to one-up me again! Mark my words!" Hayata screamed out, his face contorting with anger. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Too bad you didn't, but I'm having fun with this duel," he replied. "But, that's not the end of my turn. So, if you would be so kind as to let me finish? I'll put down this spell card: _**Machine Conversion Factory!!**_ By equipping this card with a machine-type monster, like my Drillroid, its Attack and Defense Power are increased by 300 points!"

_**Drillroid  
ATK/1900 (1600 + 300)  
DEF/1900 (1600 + 300)**_

"Now, Drillroid, finish off his Soitsu!"

As he said that, Drillroid rolled toward Hayata's monster and steamrolled them down. Soitsu was left flattened on the ground and quickly dispersed off Hayata's field. The Chimera snorted and didn't take his hate-filled eyes off his opponent.

"And that'll end my turn there!"

Adding a new card to his hand, Hayata put one down on his field. "I'll activate my _**Pot of Greed!**_ This of course enables me to draw two cards to my hand!" With that, he added two new cards from his deck and glanced down at a newly card he drew with a grin. "Oh, yes! I'm SO lucky! Allow me to introduce you to... _**Burning Beast!**_"

"Burning Beast...? Man, I don't like this..."

Upon putting his card down on his duel disk, a four-legged magma rock demon appeared with a bright orange aura coating its entire body. The body temperature of the beast was boiling hot like that of lava. Steam spewed out through the cracks on its body. On the front of its forehead opened a red, demonic eye, as the Orichalcos symbol appeared above it.

_**Burning Beast  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro/Union  
LVL/4 ATK/2000 (1500 + 500) DEF/1000**_

"Ah, but that's just the tip of the iceberg for the monster I'm about to summon!" declared Hayata as he put down a second card. "Again, thanks to Frontline Base, I special summon another one of my Union monsters. Come forth, _**Freezing Beast!!**_"

Himakko remained silent as he watched the second monster materialize beside Burning Beast. A dark blue, crystallized caterpillar-like creature appeared. Its head was shaped like a half moon crescent. On its forehead was a shiny, red gem, as well as the same Orichalcos symbol as Hayata's other monsters.

_**Freezing Beast  
Attribute/Water Type/Aqua/Union  
LVL/4 ATK/2000 (1500 + 500) DEF/1000**_

"Now, Freezing Beast, merge together with Burning Beast!"

The Freezing Beast and the Burning Beast merged together as their bodies emitted a pair of bright flashes of light. To the right of the head of Burning Beast appeared the head of Freezing Beast.

"Now, Burning Beast, attack his Drillroid!"

The Burning Beast head opened its mouth to release a stream of molten lava. Drillroid was on the receiving end of the spewed lava and was melted down in an instant. Himakko grimaced once seeing his own monster turned into molten metal.

_**Life Points  
Himura/4700 (4800-100)**_

"So, how does it feel? Little by little, your Life Points will be taken down!" Hayata yelled out. "By the way, my Freezing Beast has an effect. Each time Burning Beast inflicts damage to you or your monster, the Freezing Beast destroys one face down card. Now, watch this!"

Freezing Beast opened its mouth to release a stream of ice water to destroy the face down card on Himakko's field, but before the attack could reach it, the card flipped up and activated.

Himakko grinned and revealed his card. "Ha! Not so fast! Since you destroyed my Drillroid, I can activate my trap card, _**Option Hunter!**_ As a result, my Life Points are increased by the original Attack Power of the monster destroyed! Since Drillroid had an original Attack Power of 1600, my Life Points jump up!"

"_**ARGH!**_ You... son of...a..." Hayata trembled angrily, grinding his teeth. "That means... You'll end up with 6300 Life Points!"

_**Life Points  
Himura/6300 (4700 + 1600)**_

"Feh, you son of a bitch!" Hayata cursed, spitting on the ground. "But I've found a way to counter against your miraculous comeback! I'll do just that in one turn! Starting with this!" He put down a card and frowned. "_**Combination Attack!!**_"

Putting down the quick-spell card, Hayata explained. "With this card, I can de-equip a Union monster from a monster that has already attacked, and then both monsters are able to attack!"

The Union monster's body became engulfed in a golden aura of light. Then, it separated back into its original monster components: Freezing Beast and Burning Beast.

"Freezing Beast, attack his Life Points directly!"

_**BOOM!!**_

The monster shot out a stream of ice water and forced Himakko back.

"Damn...! I didn't think... He'd do this..." Himakko winced from the crushing blow.

_**Life Points  
Himura/4300 (6300-2000)**_

Hayata continued with the onslaught. "And now Burning Beast! Continue the punishment by attacking his Life Points directly! _**SHOW NO MERCY!!**_"

Once the monster unleashed a stream of molten lava, Himakko quickly braced himself against the attack. Even though the lava was holographic and couldn't actually burn him, that didn't stop the blow from knocking him down.

_**Life Points  
Himura/2300 (4300-2000)**_

"YES! You've just lost FOUR THOUSAND Life Points, Himura!" Hayata laughed out triumphantly. "If it weren't for your three 7 cards and your Option Hunter, your soul would already be mine! I suppose you can thank your lucky stars for that. Or maybe not, since it's only delaying the inevitable. Well, before I end my turn, there's one more thing I need to do. You see, Burning Beast is also a Union Monster, and can equip himself to Freezing Beast!"

With that, the two monsters fused together again. Only this time the two monsters shared Freezing Beast's body.

"Heh, you sure are an expert with Union monsters. I'll give you that."

Hayata scoffed. "I didn't ask for your compliments. I'm sure to finish you off for good, Himura! Mark my words! Your soul will be mine and my parents WILL be avenged!" As he grinded his teeth, his eyes fueled with INTENSE green Orichalcos energy. The symbol on his forehead was feeding off the hatred and malice in his heart.

Himakko sensed the inner and bitter hatred inside Hayata's heart. He kept to himself while speaking with Byakko. _"Byakko, I'm sensing the hatred in his heart. I can't believe he would blame me for the accident and the death of his family. It's not my fault!"_

"_Do not let him get to you, Himura. You must defeat him."_

"_But, there has to be a way to save him!"_

"_I'm afraid he doesn't want to be saved. He has chosen this path on his own."_

"_No... I refuse to believe that!"_

Hayata did not take his eyes off Himakko and clenched his right hand. "My turn ends here. Now draw your next DAMN card!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Himakko grabbed a card from his deck and put it down. "I put down this monster card. It's called _**Roulette Barrel**_."

Appearing on Himakko's field was a cannon barrel composed entirely out of metal. The barrel itself was dark blue and stood on top of a roulette wheel. Inside the barrel appeared to be a purple cannon ball.

_**Roulette Barrel  
Attribute/Light Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1000 DEF/2000**_

"My Roulette Barrel has an effect, too! Once per turn, I can roll a six-sided die twice. By selecting one die result, I can destroy any face-up monster on your side of the field... as long as the monster's level is equal to the result! Now, let's play a little game of chance!"

A large, red six-sided die appeared before Himakko. It dropped and rolled across. The first result was merely a one.

"A one? Heh, I can do better! Roll again!"

With that, the die disappeared. Then, it reappeared, dropped down and rolled across to land on a four. Hayata's eyes widened in utter disbelief. He glanced over at Union monster.

"NO!!"

"Well, look at this! It landed on a four. If I recall, the Freezing Beast is a level-four monster, and Burning Beast just happens to be equipped to it right now!" Himakko declared. "So, it's two monsters for the price of one! Say adios to your Burning and Freezing Beasts!"

Hayata gasped as Roulette Barrel fired a blast at the Freezing Beast, which destroyed the monster altogether, as well as the Burning Beast equipped to it.

"Now, with no monsters to protect you, my Roulette Barrel will attack your Life Points directly!"

"NOO!!"

The Roulette Barrel aimed directly at Hayata and fired a purple cannon ball. Hayata reacted fast enough to jump back but the impact fall of the purple ball exploded near him and caused him to fall back. Wincing from his fall, Hayata slowly lifted himself back on his feet.

"You son of a bitch!!" Hayata screamed out.

_**Life Points  
Hayata/2900 (3900-1000)**_

Then, the Chimera quickly countered and flipped over a card. "Guess what? I have another Numinous Healer! And with two other Numinous Healer cards in my Graveyard, this one increases my Life Points by 2000!"

_**Life Points  
Hayata/4900 (2900 + 1000 + 500x2)**_

"Heh, no matter what you try to do to me, I can come up with counters to easily regain my momentum. My Life Points are exactly where they should be: higher than yours!"

"Talk is cheap, Hayata! The duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Himakko retorted. "That'll be all from me. I end my turn."

Drawing a card to his empty hand, Hayata was not hesitant to put it down. "I activate _**Card of Sanctity!!**_"

"So we each draw cards until we both have six? Fine with me. My hand is empty anyway."

With that, both duelists drew six new cards to their hands. Both duelists reviewed their hands and eyed one another. Since it was still Hayata's turn, there was no telling what he would play next.

"I'll put down this card! _**Polymerization!**_ Of course you know what this spell card does."

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"So, from my hand, I choose to fuse together these two cards!" Displaying two of his cards in hand, two monsters were displayed: a black-armored knight wielding twin blades with the name _**Dark Blade**_. The other was a large, black demonic dragon called _**Pitch Dark Dragon**_.

"Oh, man... Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon... No, I don't even want to think about a fusion of those two!"

"Well, you're about to experience a nightmare come to life! Now, behold! I fuse my Dark Blade and my Pitch Dark Dragon to create the perfect fusion! I give you..."

Materializing in front of Hayata were the dark knight and the large demon dragon. They were immediately fused together because of the Polymerization's effects. In their place was the same black-armored knight riding on top of the demonic, behemoth. The dragon's eyes opened to reveal a pair of white orbs with no pupils. It opened a mouth lined with dagger-shaped teeth and unleashed a hellish roar that could only be described as demonic. The power of the Orichalcos only made its impending rage more maddening as the symbol flashed on its forehead.

Himakko stood his ground slightly intimidated but not letting down.

_**Dark Blade the Dragon Knight  
Attribute/Dark Type/Warrior/Fusion  
LVL/6 ATK/2700 (2500 + 500) DEF/1500**_

Hayata grinned malevolently. "Behold, Himura! You are staring into the face of _**DEATH!!**_" The Chimera busted out into evil laughter as his eyes and grin widened. Now, those human eyes were, too, filled with maddening insanity and driven obsession to destroy Himakko's every existence.

"You've let power go straight to your head, Hayata. Stop this now."

"Like hell I will! You're going to die as soon as we're done with this duel! HA! HA!"

The tiger warrior merely sighed and nodded his head in shame. "Fine. Have it your way. You've brought this upon yourself!" He frowned and opened his tiger eye. _"Byakko, no holding back this time!"_

-

Leviamon was on his way to the dueling location and sniffed out the trail Himakko walked across. His eyes flashed and his intentions to find Himakko were filled with bloodlust.

"_HIMURA! DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE!"_

-

Meanwhile, within the skylines above the Shibuya district, a portal opened and an oar came flying out with Kotori riding on it. The tomboy looked down at the city below and was given a nostalgic feeling. She deeply sighed and looked down at the gem Anubimon had given her.

"I can't believe I'm actually back... even if it's only temporary," Kotori said, grasping in the gem in her hands. "Anubimon sent me down to the right place. Now, to give this item a little test run. I hope Anubimon gave me something powerful enough for me to save Himura and stop Seadramon. Well, here goes..."

Standing on top of her oar, Kotori stood up and held the gem overhead. She recalled the phrase Anubimon told her to chant to release the gem's hidden power.

"

With that, Kotori noticed herself being enveloped within a column of dark blue light. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the light stripping the clothes right off her body. Standing out in a clear and translucent nude form, Kotori's body began to undergo a physical change. Her body grew and slimmed into body of a pre-adult/teenager. Her chest grew as did her hair, which flowed down across her back.

Black plate armor covered her shoulders and around parts of the back and chest. It also reached down and covered her waist area. A golden fire symbol was decorated on the waist with a red ornament at the center. Around the edges of the armor were golden outlines with red orb-like ornaments on her chest and shoulder armor. A golden neck-choker protected her neck and a red orb was embedded at the center. A golden belt formed around the waist with a short red skirt flowing down above her knees. She wore a pair of black armored gauntlets that reached past her elbows. Three yellow lines streaked around the gauntlet armor. On her head was a golden head ornament shaped like a tiara with a pair of angel wings on the sides. Embedded at the center was a red orb. Flowing down across her back was a red flowing cape and her feet were protected inside black armored boots. Attached on her right hip was a long, golden sheath. Inside was a sword crafted out of one of the strongest metals in Spirit World.

Opening her eyes, Kotori looked down upon herself and gasped in shock. Her eyes widened at the length of the shirt and how much older she appeared. In her view, she had become way too 'feminine' and lost her tomboyish features.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kotori cried out, looking down at herself. "My body?! A skirt? My body? My chest? Is this some kind of joke, Anubimon?!"

"_I see you've finally realized your new Valkyrie form, dear Kotori," _the voice of the Underworld lord said in a telepathic link to the girl.

"_Anubimon!! You're going to pay for this! I wanted spirit power like Yusuke! Not this!"_

"_On the contrary, you're power is even stronger than Yusuke's. You'll easily channel your spirit energy better in this Valkyrie form."_

"_So, I've become a Valkyrie just like the Sailor Senshi? Well, I guess that's not too bad but __DID I HAVE TO WEAR A SKIRT?!__"_

"_I'm sorry, Kotori, but you'll have to deal with it. Besides, you want to help Himura and stop Seadramon, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do. By any means necessary..."_

"_Oh and I almost forgot. By activating the gem, you have also released your noble partner."_

"_Partner?"_

"_Yes, every Valkyrie needs their own riding beast."_

"_I can't wait to see this new partner of mine. So, who is he?"_

"That would be me!"

Twirling around to greet her new partner, Kotori's eyes widened and her heart stopped. She then started to bust out laughing. Floating in front of the Valkyrie was a tiny infant-sized pony with small white wings protruding out of his back. His eyes were wide and cartoon-like. The hooves of the tiny were tiny and black.

"_**OH. MY. GOD!!"**_ Kotori busted out laughing. "You mean _THIS_ is my partner?! Anubimon, surely you can do better!"

"Fool, I was awakened from within the gem. Talk to Prince Koenma about this," the tiny pony scoffed, steam shooting out of his ears.

"_Like I said, Kotori. You will have to deal with it. You and Grani are partners. Trust me. Do not underestimate Grani because of his size. He will be more useful than you will realize."_

"_All right, Lord Anubimon. But if you're jerking my chain, I'm going to give you and Koenma a piece of my mind!"_

"_Ok, then. Now, hurry! There's no time!"_

Kotori sighed and looked toward Grani floating in front of her. She held out her hands and held him in her grasp.

"Ok, Grani. Ready for some action? We're going to meet my best friend and save my brainwashed digimon partner."

"Yes, let's go! I'm getting excited for some action after spending all of that time inside that gem!" Grani exclaimed, stretching his tiny arms out.

"Ok then!" Kotori smiled, jumping off her oar.

"WHOA! WHOA! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE GOING TO FALL TO OUR..."

"Calm down. From what I've seen from the Sailor Senshi, they can fly in their Valkyrie forms," Kotori assured him, while a pair of wings popped out of her back. "Ah! There we go! See, I can fly, too!"

"That's a relief," Grani let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Now, on to find Himura and I know exactly where he is. Hang on tight, Grani-chan!"

With that, Valkyrie Brunhilde flew across the Shibuya district with Grani riding on her back. They began to search the whereabouts of Himakko and save him by stopping Leviamon.

* * *

**Northern Shibuya District/11:10 AM**

Also flying across the Shibuya district, but out of Kotori's range, was Rapidmon. He carried along two passengers: Sara and the unconscious Larry. Ordered by Henbu to relocate the two kids to a safer location, Rapidmon was determined to lead them to safety.

"Geez, how far did Henry want me to take these two?" Rapidmon remarked. "Hey, Sara. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine but its Larry..."

"Yeah. Don't you worry. I'll get you two somewhere safe."

Nodding in reply, Sara looked down at Larry and deeply sighed. Then, he slowly started moving about. Gasping, Sara pressed her hand on the boy's chest and felt a heart beat.

"Larry...?" she uttered a gasp. _"You're alive! Just as they said you would!"_

As he slowly lifted himself, he groaned and opened his eyes toward Sara's direction. He blinked and uttered an 'Ummm'. She quickly embraced the awakened Larry.

"Sara... WHOA THERE!"

"Oh, Larry! Thank goodness you're all right!"

Rapidmon overheard this commotion and nodded. "Good, so he's finally awake?"

"I should have never doubted them! Larry, are you all right?"

He merely nodded and looked down at himself. "I think so, but why am I still here?"

"We saved you before you lost your soul to that Orichalcos beam!"

Larry gasped. "I lost... yet you saved me? Sara, thank you..."

"Hey, I'm not about to lose my friends after losing a stupid game! We were only used by Kuiiza and... Oh no."

"What?"

"Mika and Hayata are going to duel those other two! What are their names?"

Rapidmon responded to the girl. "Takato and Himura."

"Yeah! That's them! And we can't forget Maya! She might be in danger of losing her soul if she fails to find the one who she's been searching for. Listen, Larry. We have to find those two first before all else! But I suggest we find Hayata first since you... you..."

Larry smiled and pat the girl's head. "I understand. You and he were pretty close, weren't you?"

"Before he got all obsessed with power..."

"Don't worry. We still have a chance to save him, Mika and Maya," he smiled.

Sara nodded and called over to the green-armored digimon. "Rapidmon..."

"What's up? You need to tell me something?"

"I want you to turn around."

"Sure, thing..." Rapidmon replied, until he realized what he said and corrected himself. "What?! Turn back?! I'm getting you and your friend's body to safety! Did you bump your head or something?"

"No, she's dead serious, Rapidmon," Larry informed the digimon. "We still have friends out there dueling your other two friends."

"Wait, you're right! But I can't disobey Henry's orders..."

Sara crawled over and begged. "Please, Rapidmon! One of those two is actually a very close friend of mine. I'm the only true friend Hayata has..."

"But, Henry told me he treats you like..."

"Yes, he does treat me like dirt but I know deep inside he wants what is best for me. I want to repay the favor by stopping him from hurting your friend, Himura. Please, Rapidmon. Deep in your heart, if it was Henry in trouble, you'd go and stop the guy who was trying to hurt him."

Rapidmon debated this, and knew he would have to disobey Henry by turning back around. Glancing over at Sara, he wasn't the type of digimon to let a person down.

"If you can't do it for me, then at least for Sara," Larry said.

"A'ight, then. You two convinced me. I know I'm going to be disobeying Henry but we're doing this for our friends. Himura and Takato just may need my help. You even have a chance to save your two buds. So, the way I see it... it's win-win."

"Oh, thank you, Rapidmon!" Sara smiled, embracing the cyborg's head.

"Hehehe. Yeah, just let go of my head."

"Sorry," she backed away and giggled.

Larry smiled. "Thanks a lot, Rapidmon."

"Well, just hang on tight. We'll do our best to find Himura or Takato."

"You'll know it's them if you see a duel going on."

"Right! Now, hang on tight, you two!"

* * *

**Digital World/Amazon Kingdom/11:14 AM**

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, the Rajita had already occupied most of the Amazon Kingdom. Numerous Amazon digimon were forced to surrender and rounded up as prisoners. Colonel Rhea had succeeded in conquering the land without her general's help and watched her soldiers leading Amazon digimon away.

Nodding her head, Rhea counted each Amazon. "It didn't take us very long to conquer this land. They were in a battle before our arrival here. So, taking advantage of their fatigued forces was enough to overwhelm them. These so-called Amazons had no chance in the first place."

"Lady Rhea, we have confirmed that General Nagah is on her way here," a Stealth Fighter reported to his colonel.

"Perfect, I can't wait to report this to her!"

-

Upon their arrival on the sacred Amazon grounds, Phillipe arrived with Jaguarmon, Mermaimon and Witchmon. They were horrified at the sight of Rajita soldiers rounding up the defeated Amazons. Jaguarmon was furious toward this and nearly jumped out of Phillipe's hands.

"I can't believe this! They defeated our sisters?!" Jaguarmon angrily hissed. "Taking advantage of them when they were still recovering from Medusamon's army!"

"Even Lady Ceresmon couldn't have held them off on her own. She's a merely a peace keeper and nothing more," Mermaimon stated. "Not to take anything away from her but she's not a battle strategist."

"We can't go until Lady Athenamon and the others arrive," Witchmon whispered. "And I doubt we can take all of those soldiers on our own!"

"Maybe not you, but I can surely take them," the feline digimon jumped out of Phillipe's arms.

"Hey, what are you crazy?!" Phillipe exclaimed, reaching out to grab Jaguarmon.

The Amazon feline grinned, "_Crazy_ is my middle name!"

Without giving any second thoughts, Jaguarmon jumped and her body started to emit a golden light. The D-Ark clipped to Phillipe's waist started to release the same golden source of light and allowed Jaguarmon to chance to digivolve.

**DIGIVOLUTION!!**

"Jaguarmon _**CHOU SHINKA!!**_ Catramon!!"

The Amazon feline jumped out into the open as a group of Bio-Vivians turned. They caught a glimpse of Catramon and fired out numerous plasma shots. Mermaimon jumped out of hiding and slapped her forehead.

"Argh, that stubborn... Oh, forget it! I'm coming, Catramon!" Mermaimon called out.

"I might as well come out, too," Witchmon said, hopping out and rushing to her sisters' aids.

Phillipe sighed to himself and immediately raced across onto the battlefield. He stopped beside Catramon's side.

"Catramon, I swear you just don't like hiding out and waiting."

"Not my style. Besides, these creeps defeated my sisters when they were still recovering from another battle. There is _no_ honor in that!" Catramon said, taking a stance.

"Well, I can say this won't be easy like Medusamon," Mermaimon replied. "You're dealing with an army of them."

"Not when I have you two and speedy Phillipe here to back me up. Right, Phillipe?"

The boy nodded and faced the Rajita soldiers surrounding them. "Still, this is going to be tough. Hope my speed will come in handy."

"_Hurry, Lady Athenamon. We're going to need you and everyone else," _Mermaimon thought.

-

Colonel Rhea and a group of her Draconian Guardians stood by to watch General Nagah arrive at the location through teleportation. The crafty general smiled and was greeted by salutes from her subordinates.

"Good to have you back, General Nagah. We have wonderful news to report," Rhea said, standing out and saluting.

"You've conquered this land? Wonderful," Nagah replied, walking past Rhea. "I take it these Amazon warriors were no trouble?"

"They were completely worn out from a previous battle before we arrived," a Guardian stated.

"I see. So, how many of them have you captured?"

"No word on the approximate number, General Nagah," said Rhea. "But we've captured their leader. Guardians, if you please..."

Nodding in reply, the Draconian Guardians walked away and led the leader of the Amazon forces in Athenamon's absence. It was Ceresmon, an Amazon digimon and one of top three in hierarchy. She had the appearance of a human woman in her mid-20's. Ceresmon had long, light green hair tied into a long braid. She wore dark green, chest plate armor and a long, light-colored skirt. Both of her gauntlets had pink emerald gems. Her eyes were glittery and green like a pair of emeralds. Her long legs exposed with no pair of boots or shoes while walking across bare-footed.

Ceresmon was pushed aside and in front of Nagah. The alien general looked down upon the defeated Amazon and kneeled down to glare her in the eyes.

"Hello there, Amazon. I see you have tried to resist my brigade. A valiant attempt on your part but you learned the hard way not to challenge the Rajita. For I am one of the top four generals. You may call me Nagah," the general smiled with a seductive look. "You are very beautiful for a warrior."

"...Why don't you go ahead and just finish me? My sisters and I couldn't defend ourselves since we had finished defending our land from other invaders."

Nagah smiled and stroked Ceresmon' chin. "Because that wouldn't be fun. You see. When I like something, I want to keep it and you would make a wonderful slave. How would you like spending the rest of your life rubbing my feet and worshipping me?"

"I'd rather die... For I am not the kingdom's most powerful warrior..."

Then, the general's interest peaked. "Do tell. Who is the most powerful warrior this Amazon land has to offer?"

"Lady Athenamon... one of the Digital World's most refined and greatest champions... She's the mightiest of all Amazon digimon..."

"Well, then. I _must_ meet this Athenamon!" Nagah smirked, getting up and fixing her armor. "I'd be my pleasure to test my prowess against her might."

"I assure you that she's stronger than me and she is NOT one to take lightly..."

"We'll see when the time comes. That's if she ever comes," Nagah shrugged.

"She... will come... I promise you that, and you won't be disappointed..."

"Good, I look forward to meeting her then. Colonel Rhea, let us stay and occupy this territory. Perhaps if we stay here, this Athenamon will return."

"Yes, Lady Nagah. I'll be sure to inform our forces," Rhea responded, bowing her head.

However, just as the colonel did so, Nagah's communicator started to go off. A radio response was coming in from the soldiers battling Catramon and her friends.

"_Lady Nagah! We have visitors and it seems more Amazon warriors with a human boy! However, this boy has an extraordinary power..."_

"You're breaking up!" Nagah exclaimed, attempting to retrieve the signal. "Soldier! Respond!"

"Shall we go and check it out, general?"

"Yes, Colonel Rhea, we shall dispose of these pests. Better yet, we can force them to tell us to find this Athenamon," the general suggested, popping her neck.

"Feh... you'll never make them talk..." Ceresmon muttered.

"We'll see! Come, Colonel Rhea!" Nagah said, racing off to meet with her soldiers.

"Right behind you, general!"

Ceresmon happily sighed and sensed that her queen would soon arrive. Then, their chances of defeating the invading Rajita would increase.

-

Catramon jumped down and ripped a Bio-Vivian in half with her scythe. Another one came charging at her with a laser sword in hand. She swiftly sidestepped it and impaled it with the end of her weapon.

Mermaimon held a Draconian Guardian at bay and summoned an anchor with a wave of her hand. The object hurtled towards the Guardian and shattered its barrier. In the process, it impaled the alien's unprotected chest.

"That was my Northern Cross Bomber! Get to know it, boys!" Mermaimon stated, facing another Guardian.

Running from a horde of Bio-Vivians, Witchmon fled and panicked. They fired an array of plasma beams. Luckily for Witchmon, she opened her bag and pulled out magical dust. Turning around, she blew the dust directly at the aliens and caught them within the dusty mist.

"_**POISON STORM!!"**_

Succumbing to the poisonous miasma, the aliens each dropped down and watched their bodies break down. Witchmon fell back and wiped her forehead.

"Whew, that was close. And I still have more tricks up my sleeves..."

Phillipe raced across the battlefield and around a group of Draconian Guardians. Spinning faster, he began to create a maelstrom in the air around him. It then carried along the aliens inside and hurled them around the surroundings. Phillipe then turned and sped toward a Stealth Fighter fifty feet away. He walloped the soldier and laid him out with one punch.

"Wow, the force of my speed actually gave me the strength to do that?" Phillipe looked at his fist in astonishment. "We're actually holding our own!"

"Not for long! Here comes more!" Catramon called out.

"And there's two more! They appear to be ladies!" Mermaimon exclaimed.

The group stopped as they saw Nagah and Rhea arriving with a group of soldiers. Catramon, Mermaimon, Witchmon and Phillipe faced them off in preparation for battle.

"So, are you two the ones that led the attack on our kingdom?!" Catramon demanded out of the female pair.

"I take it you're not Athenamon?" Nagah asked, glaring at Catramon.

"What do you want from our queen?!" Mermaimon asked, her eyes narrowing.

The general stepped forward and crossed her arms. "I wish to challenge her of course. If I can defeat her, I can claim your precious land."

"Like hell you are!" Catramon hissed. "She's on her way here anyway. So, get ready!"

"I shall be, but for now..." Nagah chuckled, preparing to remove her gloves. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you children."

"Stay away from them!" a woman's voice called out from above them.

Everyone, including Nagah, looked up to see Athenamon dropping in. Following her by foot were the other Tamers, their partner digimon, Swordswoman and her Amazon sisters. Phillipe and Catramon were thrilled to see their friends arriving. The Rajita forces backed away as Nagah and Rhea stood in front of them.

"Good, we came just in time!" Jeri said, watching the stand off.

"So, these are the aliens that decided to invade your land, Lady Athenamon," Felinismon pointed out.

"And it will end here," Athenamon declared, her sapphire eyes on Rhea and Nagah. "I demand you release my sisters!"

"Ha, you're joking, right?" Nagah giggled, posturing herself into a fighting stance. "You have to be Athenamon. No question about it. I've heard so much about your greatness and I wish to challenge you."

"If it's a war you want, then I will not stand down and neither will my allies!"

Amazoness Swordswoman stepped forward and unsheathed her scimitar. "Lady Athenamon, I'll fight with you to send this creature and her forces back to which they came."

"Thank you, Lady Swordswoman."

"Humph, I was only hoping to fight Athenamon but you will do nicely, as well," Nagah said, stripping herself of her body armor and revealing her lighter battle attire. "It'll be good to finally cut loose."

"General, I shall take the big mouth warrior," Rhea shifted her gaze to Catramon.

"Very well. Soldiers, you take everyone else!"

"Oh man. We're actually going to fight them?!" Kenta panicked.

"Hey, don't forget we have our new special abilities!" Kazu reminded his friend. "Besides, we have the Amazons and our digimon to help us out."

"Heh, you're right!"

Jaarin grabbed her sister's hand and escorted her out into safety. "I've got to get you somewhere safe, Suzie! Lopmon, you stay and fight with the others!"

"Right!" Lopmon responded.

"First, we've got to cut loose ourselves!" Kazu stated, his body glowing a white aura.

One by one, the Tamers' bodies were glowing their respective 'Lights of Victory colors. Jeri's aura was blue; Kenta's aura was black; Phillipe's was yellow; Suzie's was green. Felinismon, Guardromon, Marine Devimon, Lopmon and Catramon jumped down in front of their human partners. Lopmon was the only one to perform a digivolution.

-

_**DIGIVOLUTION!!**_

-

"Lopmon _**CHOU SHINKA!!**_ Antiramon!!"

Of the most notable of Swordswoman's warriors, the Amazonesses Blowpiper, Fighter, and Paladin, Amazon Archer, and the Unfriendly Amazon stood beside the digimon.

Rhea watched the turn of events and faced her general. "My lady. This shall prove to be interesting."

"Oh yes. Remember, Athenamon and her friend there are mine. You have your way with the feline warrior. Our soldiers can take care of the rest."

"Yes! Soldiers, on my command, attack everyone but the three General Nagah mentioned!"

With that, the Rajita soldiers hollered out and charged across the Amazon land. Athenamon and Swordswoman raced out to meet Nagah head on. The Tamers, their digimon partners and the Amazons prepared for their incoming enemies. Catramon jumped out at Rhea and attempted to decapitate her with her scythe.

"Here they come, everyone! Brace yourselves!" Guardromon called out.

Athenamon and Swordswoman slammed their weapons across. Then, to their surprise, Nagah easily caught the weapons using only her hands and pushed away her two Amazon adversaries.

"Surprised? I'm stronger than I look," the alien general smirked, forcing the Amazon pair back. "If this is your best, then I'm sorely disappointed."

Nagah pulled the weapons out of their hands and jumped back with both in her possession. Swordswoman charged across and attempted to throw a right hand punch. Phasing out of Swordswoman's reach, Nagah reappeared beside the Amazon and kicked her in the side. Athenamon sprang forward and went for a straight punch, which the alien ducked under. Still holding the weapons in her hands, she dropped down and delivered a boot into Athenamon's gut.

"Crap! This alien chick is good!" Kazu watched, jumping back from a Bio-Vivian.

Guardromon defended his partner and launched fat missiles at three Bio-Vivians. The aliens were quick to project Orichalcos barriers and shielded themselves from the missiles.

Catramon went for another overhead slash with her scythe but Rhea ducked under. The colonel followed it up with an overhead throw and dropped Catramon on the ground. Performing a somersault, Rhea stood in a fighting stance and waited for Catramon to stand. Slowly getting back to her feet, the feline warrior winced from her fall. Rhea took advantage of her hurt opponent and performed a handspring flip across to deliver an elbow shot to Catramon's face.

"Keep your eye on the ball, warrior," Rhea smirked, popping her neck.

"Cheap shot," Catramon growled, picking herself off the ground.

Kenta quickly turned invisible and tried to sneak up on a group of Draconian Guardians. As he tried to attack them, they turned and fired numerous plasma shots. The Tamer was forced to jump around the shots and wondered why they could see him.

Then, Kenta had just realized it. The Rajita soldiers were armed with inferred heat scanners. Marine Angemon flew out in front of Kenta and blew out a bubble to shield them both.

"Whew, you came in the nick of time, Marine Angemon!"

The tiny digimon chirped. "Pi! Pi!"

"I almost had them there!"

Antiramon and Felinismon charged across to send many of the Bio-Vivians scattering across. As a Guardian arrived, Felinismon jumped across and went for a flying kick. The alien immediately projected a barrier to shield himself from the feline's physical contact blows.

"Bah! No fair!" Felinismon groaned.

"Bunny Blades!" Antiramon hopped down and slashed at another Guardian.

The soldier shielded himself with a barrier and held Antiramon at bay. He fired out plasma shots in retaliation. Antiramon hopped up to avoid being shot down.

"This isn't looking good for us!" Felinismon exclaimed. "Antiramon, these cheaters are shielding themselves against our attacks!"

"I know! I don't like our odds now."

Jeri backed away as Bio-Vivians surrounded her. It appeared she would be overwhelmed and this prompted Felinismon to run in to save her partner. Before she could do so, Jeri put her hands on her temples and channeled her psychic powers. Invisible psychic waves projected out of Jeri's head and paralyzed the aliens surrounding her. As she focused on their thoughts, she immediately shut off their brain functions and watched them drop to the ground.

"Yeah! Way to go, Jeri!" Felinismon called out to her Tamer.

Catching her breath, Jeri smiled and gave a thumbs-up to her digimon. "Thanks..."

Hopping onto a rocky slope, Kazu bent over and picked up a piece of a column. He showed no signs of strain while lifting the heavy objects considering his new power was super strength. He turned to see a Draconian Guardian aiming with his plasma rifle. He fired a few rounds, which hit the ground around Kazu's feet. The boy tried to hold his balance while dancing around the shots.

"Never fear, Kazu! Here I come!" Guardromon yelled out.

The Rajita soldier turned and was pushed aside by a charging Guardromon.

Kazu grinned cheered on, "Nice one, Guardromon!"

Putting his new super strength to good use, he hurled the column at the Draconian Guardian. The soldier sat up, trying to recover from Guardromon's attack and was crushed under the weight of the column. Kazu winced as he heard the bone-crunching squish.

"Ow, that's sure going to leave a mark," Kazu remarked.

"Victory for us, Kazu!"

"Don't celebrate too soon, friend," Amazoness Paladin said, jumping down and engaged in a combat with a Bio-Vivian.

Amazoness Blowpiper blew hard on her instrument and unleashed an array of poisonous darts at a group of Bio-Vivians. The aliens quickly projected their shields against the incoming objects but some did not fare better. Some were struck down by the darts and died from the poison injected into their bodies.

Grappling with a Stealth Fighter, Amazoness Fighter applied a bear hug on the alien and slammed him through a standing column. The collision caused the piece of architecture to crumble. The Amazon warrior pushed the alien into the falling debris and watched him crushed under the weight. Just as Fighter recovered, a plasma round struck her in the back and forced her down to her knees. Another Stealth soldier appeared out of its camouflage cloak and stood behind the Amazon.

Performing a back flip to evade a Draconian Guardian, Unfriendly Amazon rushed at the alien with bloodlust in her eyes and backhanded the plasma rifle out of his hands. She followed it up with an uppercut to his chin and shot a side kick to his side hip.

Noticing her friend, Swordswoman, was in trouble, Unfriendly wished to assist her in anyway possible. However, the Rajita soldiers prevented her from carrying out that course of action.

On the opposite end of the battle front, the Amazon Archer and her small band of archers opened fire to release a huge bombardment of arrows. The aliens immediately shielded themselves with their Orichalcos barriers but some were too late and struck down by the deadly arrows.

-

Giving chase in pursuit of Rhea, Catramon was hot on her tail. The Amazon digimon looked toward a leaning column and hopped on its side. She used this as the perfect pedestal to allow her to launch herself across. As she drew nearer to Rhea, she tackled her down. The two females rolled across the landscape and fell into a water fountain.

The first to emerge out of the fountain was Catramon. She shook the drenched water out of her fur and waited for her foe to emerge. Suddenly, the ground under her feet trembled. She felt a tremor and watched a stream of greenish light shot out from out of the ground. Catramon barely managed to jump back. Then, another beam shot out. The feline warrior evaded the attack. The process repeated with the same result.

Just as Catramon was preoccupied with avoiding the beams, a blade outlined with a green aura cut across the land like a hot knife through butter. Catramon batted away another incoming blast and did not realize that the alien was about to initiate an attack from behind. Suddenly, her ears caught on the vibration and allowed Catramon to glance around. The blade shot across and went straight for her chest. Fortunately, Catramon sidestepped it but the blade grazed her right shoulder.

"AUGH!" the feline screamed, holding her injury. "Damn it!"

Phillipe turned as he noticed his digimon partner in serious trouble with her injury. "Catramon!"

Rhea popped right out of the ground and punched Catramon directly into her abdomen. The Amazon gasped out as she felt air knocked out of her.

Phillipe growled and raced toward his digimon partner. However, Rhea picked up her energy blade and swung it across to release a crescent shaped projectile. The released attack sliced the ground and created an explosion directly in front of the speedster. Phillipe screamed out as the force knocked him off his feet.

"I can react to anything faster than the eye can see," Rhea stated, holding her energy blade. "Now, it's your turn!"

As she swung her weapon down on Catramon, the Amazon phased away. This caught the alien female off guard and then was met with a spinning back kick. Rhea cried from the blow and turned to spot Catramon behind her. The alien retaliated with a right-hand punch to the digimon's face. Rhea flew out at her opponent and struck her down with a chop to the spine. Catramon was forced down in front of Rhea's feet.

"UGH!" cried Catramon, her back shooting with pain. "Phillipe... I need more... power..."

"Just the way I like to see you, on your knees and bowing before your master, slave!" Rhea smirked, grabbing the digimon up by her hair.

"I'm... not... your... slave..." the feline spat out.

"No? Well, you soon will be," the alien giggled like a psychopath.

Catramon winced from her aching body and thought, _"Phillipe... I need more power... This won't be enough..."_

-

Backhanding Amazoness Swordswoman away, Nagah watched her drop down in front of her. She looked ahead and found Athenamon standing on one knee. This was what Nagah wanted now: a straight one on one encounter with the strongest Amazon. Her wish had finally come true and she made sure Swordswoman was incapacitated. Athenamon's eyes shifted toward the alien general's direction.

Nagah smiled and popped her neck. "It's down to you and me. Just the way it should be, Athenamon. I've been waiting for a chance to face the Amazon's queen."

"You'll pay for what you and your soldiers have done to my sisters. I will not allow you to take this sacred land!"

"Bold words, your highness. Care to back them up?"

"Very well. Prepare yourself," Athenamon said, stepping into a fighting stance.

Removing the extra armor on her legs, Nagah felt lighter and ready to test her capabilities against Athenamon. She made her first move and raced toward the Amazon. Athenamon braced herself and watched Nagah jump into mid-air. She copied the alien's strategy and jumped out to meet her head-on. Their fists collided against each other and shattered the surrounding columns around them with incredible force put behind their exchange.

The females jumped away from one another and quickly raced across the sacred grounds. Every move Athenamon made, Nagah followed perfectly. They moved at an even pace and monitored each other carefully. Athenamon shot forward and aimed for a jumping overhead kick. Nagah quickly countered by blocking the kick with her right arm. She grabbed Athenamon by the leg, swung her around and tossed her into the air.

As she flew, the Amazon stopped herself in mid-air and looked down to find no signs of her opponent. She searched her surroundings and sensed the vibrations in the air behind her. She twirled around and saw Nagah throwing a punch straight at her. Athenamon caught her opponent's fist and countered with a punch of her own, which Nagah also caught. The two warriors dropped down and locked up. Their strength seemed even as they couldn't budge one another. Capitalizing over the fact she was taller, Athenamon applied leverage over Nagah. The alien female pushed off of Athenamon and phased out of her grasp.

Before Athenamon could recover, Nagah reappeared beside the Amazon and elbowed her in the right hip. The pure-hearted Amazon howled in pain from the blow. Nagah followed it up and punched Athenamon in the gut. Applying physical force in her blow, Athenamon was sent hurtling across the landscape and a row of columns.

"No! Lady Athenamon!" Swordswoman cried out in horror, barely standing up.

Shooting a glance to the Swordswoman, Nagah smirked and vanished. The Amazon stood frozen stiff once the alien reappeared beside her. Nagah grabbed her larger opponent's right arm and applied an arm lock. Despite being smaller, Nagah showed incredible strength and forced Swordswoman to her knees.

"Want to save your friend? Well, you'll have to get by me, first," Nagah whispered into Swordswoman's ear in sly manner. "It's a shame you can't even land a single blow on me."

"What are you?"

"The strongest, most beautiful warrior in the galaxy. Of course, if I want to keep that claim, I have to eliminate any competition, such as you and Athenamon. Now, how about I give you a handicap?"

The Amazon winced as Nagah wrenched down and applied more pressure on the arm lock. "...You won't...win!"

"Ah, but you see. I already have. My colonel is already about to finish your feline friend. Your other friends will soon become overwhelmed by my forces," Nagah continued. "You and Athenamon are both at _MY_ mercy!"

"I... don't think so..."

"Believe what you will, but victory will be mine!"

With one more push, Nagah effortlessly broke Swordswoman's right arm. The warrior screamed out in excruciating pain. This alarm caught everyone else's attention, including the other Duel Monster Amazons.

"Queen Swordswoman!" Paladin cried out, racing toward Swordswoman.

"No, no, no, you stay back!" Nagah exclaimed, flying forward and knocking the Paladin back with a kick.

Blowpiper quickly blew on her pipe and unleashed an array of darts. Hoping to catch Nagah off guard, Blowpiper prayed that her attack would carry out with success. However, much to her dismay, the alien general held out her right hand and projected a barrier to stop all of the darts at once. Nagah smiled and watched the darts drop to the ground. Channeling a ball of energy into her right hand, she launched out a blast at the Blowpiper. The Amazon did not have time to react and was shot back.

With Nagah's back turned, Unfriendly snuck up behind the alien and applied a full nelson.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friend!" Unfriendly screamed, holding the alien general in place. "I'm going to break your arms!"

"Ah, but can you hold onto me very long?"

With that, Nagah vanished right out of Unfriendly's grasp. The Amazon fell back and then swept right off her feet. Reappearing on the ground, Nagah grabbed the tripped-over warrior and slapped her across the face. She backhanded Unfriendly aside and watched her roll over.

"My, my, what rude manners..." Nagah dusted herself off.

Charging from behind Nagah was Fighter. However, proving she has superior speed, Nagah vanished and reappeared behind the back of Fighter's head. Turning around, Fighter was decked with a fist to her face. Nagah then delivered a side kick and forced Fighter down to the ground.

Flipping back and landing on her feet, Nagah dusted her hands off and smirked in satisfaction. "Now, _THAT_ was a warm-up! But, alas, you disappoint me, warriors. I was expecting more."

Attempting to situate herself up, Swordswoman winced in pain as her right arm hung by her side and her face dripped with sweat. The alien general turned and crossed her arms.

"Still have some fighting spirit? You Amazons are full of surprises. I suppose you think you'll succeed where your dearest friend, Athenamon, couldn't?"

Then a familiar voice called out from afar, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that! Our fight is not finished!"

Glancing across the fallen debris, she noticed Athenamon walking out with bruises and dirt covering sections of her body. The alien was surprised by the queen's resilience.

"You're still able to walk?" Swordswoman asked her comrade.

"I've taken more punishment than this before... But, I have to say, alien, you know how to pack a punch," Athenamon chuckled, spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Well, isn't this something?" Nagah clapped her hands and smiled. "I haven't had this much fun with an opponent in a long time."

"I'm full of surprises, creature... How about we continue?"

"You've read my mind, your highness," Nagah gave her a mocking remark.

"Swordswoman, stand aside. You're injured as it is. I'll defeat her on my own!"

Launching herself across, Athenamon glided through the air with her wings heading for a direct attack on Nagah. The alien saw the Amazon queen coming and sidestepped her. Athenamon turned and delivered a fist blow across Nagah's right cheek. Reeling back from the fist, Nagah backhanded Athenamon across her left cheek. Wrapping her arms around Athenamon's waist, Nagah took her for a ride and flew straight up above the Amazon Kingdom.

Spinning herself around, Nagah glided across inside a tornado and held onto Athenamon. The cries of the Amazon echoed as the speed velocity Nagah was going increased. The alien controlled her pace and aimed to pile drive Athenamon into the ground. Then, the Amazon seized the opportunity and delivered a head butt into Nagah's chin. The blow forced the general back and gave Athenamon breathing room.

Reeling from the effects of the head butt, Athenamon shot herself across and landed a boot into Nagah's gut. Gasping out, Nagah was sent flying through a column. Athenamon flew across to continue with her attack.

Just as Athenamon drew nearer, Nagah smirked and placed her right hand out. A chain of hearts launched across and wrapped around Athenamon's wrists. "_**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!**_"

"WHAT?!" the Amazon digimon gasped.

"Compliments of Sailor Venus!"

"Why can you use the Sailor Senshi's attacks?!"

"Well, it's simple really," Nagah chuckled, removing one glove her right hand. "Once these gloves come off, I can touch anyone to take their powers, memories and even their personality traits. They call me the _Copycat_."

Frowning directly at the general. "So, you stole the attacks of gifted young warriors for your own personal benefit? You dishonor their good name! I will not allow you to make a mockery of those young women I have grown to respect!"

"Respect this!" Nagah clasped her hands to gather a wave of flames and materialized it into a bow and arrow. "This one's my personal favorite. _**MARS FLAME SNIPER!!**_"

Pulling on the fire string, Nagah released the deadly bow at the tied up Athenamon. The Amazon queen quickly phased out of the way to avoid the arrow. Then, another arrow shot forward. Athenamon flew up to avoid the second. As she ascended further, Nagah appeared behind Athenamon and spun herself into a ballerina-like dance to unleash a bombardment of deadly razor-blade leaves.

"_**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"**_

As the leaves made contact, Athenamon screamed out in pain as they cut through areas of her skin. Nagah seized the opportunity and flew at Athenamon. Suddenly, the Amazon gathered enough strength to gain her second wind and broke the chains using her Amazon strength. Athenamon protected herself from Nagah by covering herself with her wings. The alien bounced right off her opponent's wing shield.

"Heh, nice counter there!"

"Don't patronize me, you copycat. It seems you can't learn how to fight using your own powers. Relying on other warriors' abilities will not grant you victory!"

"Tell that to the end of my fist, wench!" Nagah laughed, flying out at Athenamon.

Athenamon retaliated and thrust her right fist across. The force of their blows collided and caused a bright light to illuminate the surrounding environment around them.

Everyone on the battlefield looked up to watch their respective leaders fighting it out to determine the undisputed claim over the Amazon Kingdom. But for Nagah and Athenamon, it was all about pride.

* * *

**Southwest within the Shibuya District/11:20 AM**

Nearly two hours have passed since Lyn, Mokuba and Seto arrived to meet with Atem and his friends. They had discussed what their next plan would be in the hope of rescuing Joey and Serenity.

In the meantime, the blue-haired Lyn was teaching Tea, Tristan and Duke the basics of awakening their Kas. Tristan had the most difficult time trying to grasp the concept, as he immediately started trying to summon his Ka.

"No, no... Tristan, that's not how it works," Lyn sighed, grasping her forehead.

"I don't get it! You just told us how to summon a Ka!"

"Knowing how it works and knowing how to do it are two different things. You won't be able to summon it on command until you've summoned it for the first time."

"Is it just me, or did that make no sense whatsoever?"

Seto snorted in annoyance and turned away. "You're best off giving up on those three geeks, Lyn. They'll never summon a Ka like Mokuba can. My brother is one of a kind."

"No, big bro, I don't believe that. Anyone can summon a Ka," Mokuba spoke up, glancing at the three. "Hey, Lyn, how about I help you teach them?"

Lyn nodded in reply and smiled. "Sure, that would really help a lot, Mokuba. I think the only way they're going to be able to summon a Ka is if I test their resolve like I did with you."

"Yeah, I think that's just what these three need."

Just then, Atem sat up and glanced over toward a far street corner. Seto, Lyn and everyone else faced the direction the pharaoh turned.

"Yugi, what is it?" Tea asked, noticing a presence in the distance.

Glancing across, Atem saw who appeared to be a young girl and a taller man. That is when he noticed the familiar orange hair and cute face. The one accompanying the girl appeared to be a man who appeared physically in his mid-twenties. He wore a black leather coat over a black shirt, matching color pants and boots. His hair was relative short and trimmed down.

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes suspiciously toward the man accompanying the girl. "Everyone, it's Serenity! She's on her way here!"

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Duke gasped, asking the pharaoh.

"But that's not all. There's someone accompanying her."

"Who is it?" Lyn asked, glancing to the direction Atem pointed and frowned. _"I'm getting some bad vibes from one of them."_

"I see Serenity, but I can't believe it. How did she manage to escape?!" Tea was bewildered.

"_Something's wrong here. No, the enemy wouldn't have given up Serenity this easily." _Yugi spoke through Atem's mind. "Be on your guard, everyone! This could be a trap!"

"What makes you think so?" Mokuba asked. "I mean that's Joey's sister."

"Or an imposter!" Tristan exclaimed.

"No, it's really her, I'm sure of that. It's the stranger that we should keep our eyes on," Atem reassured his friends.

Walking closer towards the group, Serenity came into view and stopped to see her brother's friends. A radiant smile appeared on her face as she looked up at the man beside her. He turned his head away and waved Serenity off.

"You guys! I'm so glad to have found you!" Serenity called out, running toward her friends.

"Serenity! Thank goodness you're all right!" Atem called out.

"We were worried about you! How did you manage to escape?" Duke asked the younger Wheeler.

She smiled and went on to explain, "You wouldn't believe it. The guy who captured me... His name is Morpheous and he let me go free after hearing what they've..."

That was when Serenity's face twisted with a saddened expression on her face. She lowered her head and was afraid to tell Joey's friends what had happened to her brother. The man started walking off once Serenity had reunited with her friends until Atem stopped him.

"Where are you going? You're not what you appear to be. Reveal yourself, Rajita general!" Atem bellowed, pointing at the man.

"And why should I?" the man turned and transformed back into the form of Morpheous before everyone's eyes.

"You know, I could sense that your aura was a little odd," Lyn admitted.

"But why did you bring back Serenity?" Tristan demanded to know. "Something's not right. I don't trust you after what you tried to do to my friends!"

Morpheous turned to confront the Duelists and put on his shades. "I returned Serenity in order to protect her from my fellow general, Kuiiza."

"You mean that jerk that helped you out earlier?!" Tea frowned, recalling Kuiiza capturing Joey. "He still has our friend, Joey!"

"Tell us where he is!" Atem stepped forward. "I demand to know where he is!"

"As we speak, he is on his way here, but I doubt very much that you'll be able to recognize him when he arrives.," Morpheous hinted, removing his shades and looking Atem dead in the eye. "The Joey you know is gone."

That was then where Seto Kaiba stepped forward and scoffed. "Look, who are you to tell us what happened to Wheeler? I'll bet your friend is going to use him as bait to lure us into a trap!"

"You have no idea what happened on the ship to your friend. Believe me, you don't want to know."

Serenity looked away and shed tears. What she had seen had traumatized her after hearing what Kuiiza may have done to him. Tea, Tristan, Duke and Yugi all glanced at one another in worry.

"This is bad. What are they not telling us?" Mokuba wondered.

"Whatever it is, I get the feeling I really don't want to find out," Lyn said.

-

Looking on perched on the side of a church, Kuiiza eyed the group carefully and chuckled. He noticed Morpheous confronting Joey's friends and nodded his head shamefully.

"_Morpheous, I knew it. I knew you would be the one who would betray us. No matter. I have turned their friend into my greatest and most powerful experiment. I cannot wait for him to shed the blood of his own friends and get rid of you at the same time!"_

Looking behind a shadowy figure with a pair of glowing red eyes, the general grinned malevolently. "It is time. Show them no mercy."

-

"Serenity, tell us, what happened to Joey?" Atem said, looking down at his friend's sister.

The auburn-haired girl could only sputter. "I... Joey..."

"This is getting us nowhere. I say we beat the answers out of this jack ass," Kaiba snorted, glaring a hole through the Rajita general.

"Kaiba, I may not like you but I'll agree with you there. Get reading for a beating, Morpheous," Tristan frowned, clenching his fists.

"This is your final chance to speak or you will deal with us," Atem declared. "What happened to Joey?!"

Morpheous lowered his head and put his shades back on. Before he uttered a word, the skies suddenly started to darken and the atmosphere setting was taking a drastic change. Atem knew this was a bad omen.

His assumptions proved to be correct when a shadowy figure cast down its presence upon everyone within the area. Atem, Kaiba and Lyn looked up to sense an eerie darkness from the source.

"Bro, I'm getting really bad vibes from this!" Mokuba warned his elder brother.

"_I'm sensing it, too! But what could it be?!" _Seto wondered, his eyes narrowing. "Yugi?!"

However, Atem's face twisted with shock and disbelief as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes twitched and sweat poured down his face.

"_No! It can't be! But... how?!" _Yugi exclaimed through the pharaoh's thoughts. "Everyone! Get back!"

As the pharaoh bellowed out in warning, he ran with everyone following behind him. Well, except, Morpheous that is. The shadowy figure launched a dark ball of energy through his right hand. Morpheous anticipated the incoming attack and backhanded it away.

"So, it's true then," Morpheous frowned, looking up at the shadow figure. "You guys wanted to know what happened to your friend Joey, well, here he is."

As Atem and his group faced upward, they saw the shadowy figure descending further down and revealing himself to all. Gasps of utter disbelief and crying whimpers were the initial responses from the Duelists. Atem's eyes widened in horrifying shock. He did not want to believe what he sensed from Joey: darkness and despair.

"Jo... Joey?" Tea gasped, her mouth dry as cotton.

Serenity didn't say a single word. Seeing her brother in this new form was scaring her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"This... This can't be happening. Don't tell me this is true!" Tristan trembled, his fists tightening.

"What did Kuiiza do to him?!" Duke growled, his eyes widened.

"Seto...?" Mokuba looked up to his brother, shivering from the cold darkness Joey's presence emitted, but Seto just stood stone-faced and silent.

"What the hell did those alien assholes do to him?!" Lyn looked up, slightly trembling.

As Joey landed, he shifted his gaze at his 'friends.' His eyes had a faint red glow and his whole body gave off a dark red aura. Atem and Seto noticed that he was still garbed in the Dragon Knight armor, though that, too was darker than they remembered.

There was a moment a silence until Joey chuckled. He clenched his fists and felt the bones popping. Morpheous stood his ground facing off Kuiiza's newest dark warrior.

"So, I see you're the image of Kuiiza's _perfect warrior_," Morpheous spoke up, removing his shades and glaring deeply into Joey's crimson eyes.

"Morpheous, stand aside! This is our friend you're talking to!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Don't you fools get it?! He is _NO LONGER_ the friend you knew! He's become Kuiiza's newest instrument of destruction! He will _KILL_ you all!"

"That's a bunch of bull!" Duke retorted.

Atem stepped forward and walked past Morpheous. "Joey! Can you hear me?! It's us! Your friends! It's me, Yugi!"

"Yugi..." Joey muttered, his smile twisting into a sadistic grin. "Ha! Yugi?! You're no friend of mine!"

"What...?! What are you saying?! C'mon, snap out of it!" Tea pleaded for friend. "Joey, it's us!"

Serenity was too horrified to say anything otherwise. Gazing into the crimson eyes of Joey sent chills down her spine.

"Answer her, Joey!" Atem exclaimed, his face hardening with a serious glare. "What has that monster done to you?! Serenity is here with us!"

"Heh, yeah. I see her..." Joey grinned, tilting his head to one side and waving to his sibling. "How are ya doing, Serenity?!"

"You're..." Serenity whispered until she stood up and looked directly toward her brother. "You're not my brother! My brother has a gentle expression when he looks to me!"

"Awww, don't be like that with you're big brother, Serenity. Now, come... Master Kuiiza awaits us..."

"No! How could you call that monster your _master_?! He's using you!" Serenity cried out, her eyes swelling with tears. "Please, fight the evil! You've done it before!"

"Afraid not, Serenity. This is the new Joey," the dark Dragon Knight chuckled, his fists burning with black flames.

"Like hell you are!" Tristan snapped. "Bring back Joey!"

"Shut up, you!" Joey hissed, waving his right across and tossed an invisible force that knocked Tristan back.

"TRISTAN!!" Tea, Duke and Serenity exclaimed in unison.

Seto stepped forward and frowned. "I've just about had it with this crap. Wheeler, I'm going to put you in your place!"

"I'd like to see you try, you rich prick," Joey smirked, glaring toward his most hated rival.

"Kaiba, we have to save Joey together!" Atem declared, unsheathing his sword.

"Humph, I just want to knock him right off his high horse..."

Lyn stepped in with Mokuba by her side, "We'll join, too."

"Not with Mokuba!" Seto replied.

"Sorry, Seto, but we're the only four with the ability to stop Joey. It will be me, you, Mokuba and Yugi."

"And don't forget me," Morpheous butted in, stepping back.

"And why should we trust you?" snorted Kaiba.

"I don't care whether you trust me or not, but I detest Kuiiza and what he has done to Serenity's brother. I may be a Rajita but I have my sense of honor. Now, are we going to continue this argument or are we going to fight?"

This had immediately silenced the four as Morpheous made his point. Serenity watched the stand off and looked toward the direction of where he now brainwashed brother was standing.

"_No, this is just like last time. I remember when Joey was being brainwashed and forced to duel against Yugi. Now, history is repeating... This time it's not going to be determined through a game," _Serenity thought, her heart racing and her eyes filled with more tears. _"Joey, please stop this! You've defeated evil magic before! Whatever that monster did to you, fight the control he has over you!"_

Seto stepped forward and called forth the mystic armor of his Legendary Dragon. _**"ARMOR OF CRITIAS!!"**_

Lyn lifted her head up and revealed a pair of glowing blue eyes. _**"BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! COME FORTH!"**_

Mokuba, sighing deeply, also lifted his head up while his eyes started glowing blue, as well. _**"PALADIN OF WHITE DRAGON! COME FORTH!"**_

Atem and Morpheous watched as Kaiba was now garbed in his Dragon Knight armor. Hovering over the heads of Mokuba and Lyn were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Paladin of White Dragon. Everyone watched with astonishment, including Serenity.

"Wow... Look at Mokuba, guys!" Duke pointed out, putting Tristan's arm around his neck. "You all right, man?"

"...Yeah except my pride..." he responded, wincing from the pain in his back. "I hope they can bring Joey back."

"Me, too, Tristan," Tea nodded, her eyes closed. _"Atem... Yugi... It's all on you and the others."_

"Please, save him. Save Joey," Serenity sighed sadly, dropping to her knees.

-

Witnessing the events from above, Kuiiza bellowed in laughter and was excited to see where the fight would lead. Realizing that Joey's Dragon Knight power was given a boost, he was confident his new warrior will destroy his _friends_.

"That's it, my new dark warrior. Rip them into shreds! I want to see some blood!"

-

His eyes glowing red, Joey flashed a toothy grin and stepped into a fighting stance. "You want to see some blood? I promise you this won't take long..."

Seto unsheathed his sword and prepared for any attack Joey was preparing to launch. Before a single word could be uttered, the dark Dragon Knight vanished out of everyone's perception and then a flash jolted against Seto. The Dragon Knight of Critias stopped and felt a force of blows pummeling him from all sides. Atem and the others watched horrified at the rate the streaks were punishing Seto.

The process repeated for another thirty seconds until Seto was sent rolling across the ground.

Mokuba gasped out in horror. **"NO! SETO!"**

"Kaiba!" Atem exclaimed.

"Seto!!" Lyn screamed out.

Once Seto Kaiba dropped down to his knees, the streak disappeared and reappeared in the form of Joey. He did not let the CEO off the hook that easily and snatched him by the hair.

"I've wanted to do this to you for the longest time," Joey snickered, delivering a painful head butt to Seto's face. "Like that, Kaiba? Who's the _DOG_ now?!"

"Joey! This is enough!" Atem called out, his Millennium Puzzle glowing. "The real Joey is still in there! Allow me to help you defeat the darkness clouding your mind!"

As Mokuba and Lyn tended to Seto, Atem approached Joey with his sword in hand. Morpheous paced beside Atem and planned his first move. Joey made eye contact with Atem and grinned.

"Joey! I know you can hear me!" Atem exclaimed. "If you are still in there, fight the darkness! You've proved difficult to control when Marik mind-controlled you!"

Joey stepped back and hissed. "I was weak before! Now I have power, and that rich prick had it coming to him! You don't understand how I feel every time I'm treated like some kind of sideshow circus act! I'm _SO_ goddamned tired of saving to resort to you saving me, Yugi. Pharaoh. Atem. Whatever you want to call yourself."

"Your friends want you back, Joey. You have to suppress the anger and hate," Morpheous spoke up, getting Joey's attention. "You're doing exactly what Kuiiza wants!"

"Never... _NEVER_ talk down about my lord and master! He will finish you off when it's said and done."

Morpheous glared to Atem and nodded. "I told you. He has been completely influenced by Kuiiza. There is little hope of bringing your friend back."

"No, I refuse to believe that!"

"He's right, Yug. It's too late for me! You attempts have proven to be useless. Why don't you do like everyone should do? _DIE!!_" Joey screamed, his voice deepening and eyes glowing.

Launching himself at Atem, Joey turned into a flaming streak and slammed hard against him. The Dragon Knight tried resisting by holding out his sword in front of him and using his Millennium Puzzle to probe his friend's mind. The dark Dragon Knight exerted enough force to overwhelm Atem and knock him back with physical force. The Dragon Knight of Timaeus was sent rolling across the concrete.

"YUGI!!" Tea and the others cried out.

"Joey, stop this! Please!" begged Serenity, getting down on her knees. "Stop it!"

Once Joey reappeared at the spot, he stalked toward the fallen form of Atem. He was not finished in extracting his full revenge and would make his best friend feel every ounce of his pain.

Suddenly, a pair of twin beams came hurtling at Joey's direction. He stopped and was held at bay by the combined efforts of the Ka beasts Lyn and Mokuba summoned.

"Stay on him, Mokuba! Don't let out!" Lyn screamed, her eyes locked on Joey. "This one's for Seto!"

Much to their dismay, Joey grinned and held out his right hand in front. The double beams were quickly negated by Joey's hand until the power of the beam dissipated.

"No! How is he... doing this?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Stand back..." the groaning voice of Seto was heard.

The CEO slowly made it back on his feet and struggled to press himself onward to confront Joey. His eyes narrowing, his body racked with pain and his desire to save his loved ones granting him another chance at stopping Kuiiza's dark warrior.

"I'm not done... yet, Wheeler. You dare lay a hand on these two and I'll make you regret you _ever_ crossed me!" Seto called out, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Joey laughed it up and mocked the CEO who had ridiculed him over the last year and a half. "Don't make me laugh! You're already done, Kaiba! I've crossed you and guess what? I'm _NOT_ impressed."

"You'll regret that! Do you hear me, Wheeler?!" Seto roared, holding his sword overhead.

"KAIBA! NO!" Atem lifted his head up and hollered.

Once Seto made his charge, there was no stopping him. He grabbed the end of his hilt and aimed to stab Joey in his chest. Before he could hit his mark, Joey caught the end of the blade between two fingers at the last second and pushed Seto back.

Needless to say, Kaiba was speechless. The dark Dragon Knight retaliated with vicious blows all across his body. Faster than the eye could see, the punches pummeled his face, chest, shoulders, gut and legs. The Critias armor was already cracking from the devastating blows.

"KAIBA!!" Atem exclaimed.

"SETO!!" Mokuba and Lyn screamed.

"That's enough! This has to stop!" Morpheous roared, a green aura exploding all over his body.

Just as Morpheous flew across to stop Joey, a green streak passed along and knocked Morpheous out of range. The general dropped down and grunted.

"Hey! What just happened?!" Duke pointed out.

"That would be me," the voice of Kuiiza called out.

Everyone, including Morpheous, looked up to see Kuiiza levitating. He clapped his hands from the entertainment he was receiving from the ensuing battle.

"It's him... Kuiiza..." Morpheous muttered, holding himself up.

"Morpheous!" Serenity cried out, as she was held back by Tea.

"Like how I've changed good ol' Joey? I'm rather pleased with the way he turned out. And this is only the beginning, my dear friends. Morpheous, for your betrayal, I will make sure that Joey takes care of you," Kuiiza stated, his eyes shifting toward Joey's direction. "What do you say, my friend? Shall we have you demonstrate?"

The dark warrior smirked with his eyes glowing. "I'd love to, Lord Kuiiza. Let me be the one to deliver the traitor's head to Lord Ghidorah and leave my former friends in a pool of their own blood."

"Including your dearest sister?"

"Especially Serenity," he grinned, licking his lips.

"No, Joey..." Serenity trembled and put her hands over her face. "This can't be happening..."

"_No, this had to stop!"_ Atem thought, his body aching.

As Joey turned toward the group, he noticed Morpheous and pointed his hand across while collecting energy to launch a blast.

"Yes! Kill Morpheous and then finish off your friends one by one!" Kuiiza laughed, maniacally.

Just as the dark warrior carried out with his attack, his ears twitched once he heard the cry of a familiar voice. One that he was fond of...

"Joey!" the voice of Mai could be heard.

"Mai?!" Atem gasped, looking across.

Kuiiza scoffed and turned to spot the blonde-haired woman standing twenty feet away. Her eyes widened in disbelief and strapped on her back was the blade of Hermos. She faced directly at Joey.

"_Ah, so, another friend of my dark warrior? Well, this should prove to be entertaining," _Kuiiza snickered in thought.

"It's you... Mai..." Joey muttered, his eyes gleaming ominously.

"Mai! Please, you've got to save my brother!" Serenity pleaded.

However, Mai was naturally confused with the whole situation. She saw Kaiba and Atem laid out as Lyn, Mokuba and the others could only watch. She also noticed Kuiiza and Morpheous. Nothing at the moment seemed to add up but she would soon find out where Joey's true intentions lied.

"_She has Joey's sword! Perhaps, we do have a chance to save him! Everything now rests in Mai's hands," _Yugi thought in Atem's mind and bewildered by the turn of events.

* * *

**Northwestern Section of Shibuya/11:35 AM**

The duel between Himakko and Hayata was still in session. Nothing would hold back either duelist.

It was still Hayata's turn as he stood beside the devastating and mighty presence of Dark Blade the Dragon Knight.

"My monster doesn't cast any fear in your eyes? Humph, fine. Have it your way."

With that, he pulled out another spell card. This time it was the _**De-Fusion**_ card.

Putting the fusion monster card back into his deck, he put both Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon into play.

_**Dark Blade  
Attribute/Dark Type/Warrior  
LVL/4 ATK/2300 (1800 + 500) DEF/1500**_

_**Pitch-Dark Dragon  
Attribute/Dark Type/Dragon/Union  
LVL/3 ATK/1400 (900 + 500) DEF/600**_

"De-Fusion?" Himakko gasped out. "You aren't going to attack me with your fusion monster?"

"That was never my intention. I want to savor torturing your soul little by little before it's fed to the great Rajita God, Leviathan," the Chimera smirked. "I only needed Polymerization and De-Fusion so I could Special Summon Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon, leaving me free to send my Pitch-Dark Dragon into my graveyard as a tribute to summon this... _**Kiryu**_, come forth!!"

Appearing above Hayata was a armor-plated red/orange dragon. Its wings spread out far across and its eyes gleaming green light. It did not look as threatening as the Pitch-Dark Dragon but it was still an frightening beast to gaze upon. It sat down and rested beside Hayata. The dragon eyed Himakko hungrily and growled deeply.

_**Kiryu  
Attribute/Dark Type/Dragon/Union  
LVL/5 ATK/2500 (2000 + 500) DEF/1500**_

"Take a look, Himura. He, too, has a hatred towards you as much as I do. My monsters and I share a deep bond. Much like your bond with your monsters, but there's a major difference on what drives them to become strong. We thrive only through methods of violent actions and revenge!"

"And my monsters will put an end to your madness."

"Heh, well, if you haven't noticed, Kiryu is a Union monster, which means he can equip himself to Dark Blade. I hope you're ready!"

Himakko prepared himself for the worst to come as he knew just how devastating a Union monster can be. _"No, I can't let down! I've got to win for Takato and the others!"_

"Now, Kiryu equip yourself to Dark Blade!

With that, Kiryu roared and flew above around the Orichalcos dome. It then looked down at Dark Blade and swooped down to make a successful landing on Dark Blade's back. The dragon wrapped itself around the knight and served as his armor.

"Now for Kiryu's effect! When it's equipped to Dark Blade, I can sacrifice it in order to allow Dark Blade to attack you directly! Now go, Kiryu! Fly high into the air and release Dark Blade for a direct attack!"

As soon as he called out an order, Kiryu spread out his wings and lifted itself up into the air while carrying Dark Blade along for the ride. While the dragon carried Dark Blade across enemy lines. Then, the knight was released by Kiryu and dove right down for a direct attack.

Kiryu flew off and shattered in the process. Himakko glanced upward as Dark Blade came down for an overhead strike. As the knight came down with an overhead slash, Himakko flipped a card at the last instant.

"Not so fast! I reveal my face-down card, _**Mystik Wok!!**_" Himakko declared, revealing his quick-play spell card. "With this, I offer my Roulette Barrel as a tribute. I can select either its Attack or Defense Power and increase my Life Points by that same amount, and since its Defense is stronger, I'll choose that!"

A giant wok appeared underneath Roulette Barrel, tossing it about as if cooking it over a fire. With a flick, the wok tossed the monster into the air and destroyed it, allowing Himakko to absorb his Defense Points as Life Points.

_**Life Points  
Himura/4300 (2300 + 2000)**_

As the Dark Blade came down with his overhead slash, Himakko covered his face to shield himself from the blow.

_**Life Points  
Himura/2000 (4300-2300)**_

"I may have not gotten you that time but there will be another! Mark my words, Himura!"

"That was a good close one. Heh, I may have lost Life Points but I'm still in the game," Himakko smirked.

Hayata scoffed in annoyance and put down a face down card. "I'll set this card face down and that'll be the end of my turn. Make your move, punk! Because this will be your last!"

"Blah, blah, shut UP already! You're idle threats are annoying me!" the tiger warrior spat out. "God, you really do hate me that much." _But I will set you free from this madness one way or another. _"I'll activate this spell card! _**Swords of Revealing Light!!**_"

"Swords of Revealing Light? Oh no..."

As soon as he said that, golden illuminating swords came down and surrounded Hayata. They projected a golden barrier around Hayata to keep him imprisoned.

"This card remains face-up for the next three turns and you can't declare any attack while those swords are set in place!"

"Yeah? You think these will hold me in place for long?"

"Long enough for me to mount a comeback! Now sit back and watch!" Himakko exclaimed, putting down a monster on the field. "I summon my _**Mechanicalchaser!!**_"

A golden sphere appeared with a pair of gliders perched on its back. Three, white skinny arms moved around freely on both sides. The top arm on the right side of its body carried a red staff. The bottom of the machine was equipped with a sword.

_**Mechanicalchaser  
Attribute/Dark Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1850 DEF/800**_

"Next, I'll put these two cards face down and that'll be the end of my turn!" Himakko declared.

Hayata frowned and placed a single card down on the field. "Your stupid swords aren't going to save you from me taking your soul. But, for now, I'll summon my _**Vampire Orchis!!**_"

Appearing by Hayata's side was a brown, tree monster with many tendrils protruding throughout its body. It had a demonic face with yellow gleaming eyes and opened its mouth to reveal a pair of long, vampire fangs. The branch-like tendrils had leaves, which opened up to reveal mouths filled with sharp teeth.

_**Vampire Orchis  
Attribute/Plant Type/Earth  
LVL/4 ATK/2200 (1700 + 500) DEF/1000**_

Hayata flipped over another card. "Next, I'll flip over this card: _**Roll Over**_. With this, I can select any Union monster from my graveyard and equip it to the right type of monster on my field. I select Kiryu! Come back to the field!"

With that, he removed the Kiryu card from his graveyard slot and placed back on his duel disk. The dragon reappeared on the field and ready to take action. Not only that but it was equipped to Dark Blade.

"And with Kiryu's effect, the Attack and Defense Power of the equipped monster is increased by 900 points!"

_**Dark Blade  
ATK/3200 (2300 + 900)**_

_**DEF/2400 (1500 + 900)**_

"There you have it! I have my strongest monster on the field! Once these swords are gone, I'm going to use him to take you down! But for now, I will end my turn here."

Himakko frowned and laid down his card on the field. "Now, I'll summon this! A personal favorite of mine because you could say I was once a 'lone wolf'. I introduce you to _**Giga-Tech Wolf!!**_"

Summoned onto Himakko's side was a wolf with a body made entirely out of metallic alloy. Its eyes gleamed red and a pair of small, blue wings expanded across its back. The wolf lashed out its tail, which was long and equipped with a sharp spike at the end.

_**Giga-Tech Wolf  
Attribute/Fire Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1400**_

"And that'll be the end of my turn," Himakko declared.

Hayata responded by pulling out his next card and put it down on his duel disk. "I'll put this card face down and...

"Not so fast! I flip over my trap card!"

"What? You have a trap?!"

"You sure can be slow, Hayata. Now, take a good look at this!" Himakko called, revealing it. "It's my _**Mind Haxorz.**_"

"Mind Haxorz?" Hayata blinked until he realized what it does. "Ah, crap... Not what I needed!"

"Heh, I'm glad you realize what it can do! For the low, low price of 500 Life Points, I can see what card you just put face down, as well as any cards in your hand, if you had any. Show it to me, Hayata!"

_**Life Points  
Himura: 1500 (2000-500)**_

"Damn you! I'll never forget this!"

Uttering profanities to himself, Hayata revealed his card. The card he displayed was _**Formation Union**_.

"Well, I don't have anything left to put down. That ends my turn. Seriously, I doubt you'll have anything to save you once these swords are gone. My monster will finish you off and I will avenge my family at last! No one will ever miss YOU!"

Himakko blocked out every insult being thrown at him and remained focused on the duel. He drew a card out of his deck and gasped. _Yes! This is definitely the one thing I need!_

"Hurry up and play your damn card!"

"Sure thing, Hayata! I now summon my _**UFO Turtle **_to the field!"

Putting down his card on his duel disk, a third monster appeared on Himakko's side of the field. It was an old, green turtle with a silver UFO saucer instead of a turtle shell.

_**UFO Turtle  
Attribute/Fire Type/Machine  
LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**_

Himakko put down another card. "Next I'll activate this spell card called _**Bait Doll!!**_" A projection of the card itself appeared on the tiger warrior's field. "With this card, I can force you to activate a face down trap card of yours. I think you know which one I'm planning to choose."

"No... Not my..."

"That's right! I will now force the activation of your Formation Union!"

Hayata flipped over his Formation Union card and realized what this means. "No! My monster... will..."

"Your Union monster now becomes unequipped. Your Kiryu is summoned as a monster and your Dark Blade is returned back to his original form! Not only that, but I get to shuffle my Bait Doll back into my deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard." Himakko declared placing his Bait Doll to his deck and then quickly reshuffling it.

Hayata watched with a shocked expression as Kiryu was removed from Dark Blade. The dark knight was left alone and they were both separate monsters again.

"Curse you, Himura. CURSE YOU!!"

_**Dark Blade  
ATK/2300 (3200-900)**_

"If you thought that was bad, well, you're in for a big disappointment. Because, this is where it all ends for you. As you can see, I have three monsters..."

"What of it?!"

"Now, I can use them as tributes to summon the strongest monster in my deck!"

Hayata realized which monster he was referring and became wide-eyed. He uttered a gasp. "No... You can't mean... You're..."

Himakko called off his three monsters as they vanished off his field. "Mechanicalchaser! Giga-Tech Wolf! UFO Turtle! I sacrifice you three to summon... _**BYAKKO, TIGER OF THE WEST!!**_"

"NO!! DON'T!!" Hayata screamed out.

"_Oh, yes, Himura! It's time I teach this arrogant boy a lesson he will never forget!"_

"_Go for it, Byakko!"_

Without hesitation, Himakko laid down his Beast card, a bright white column of purifying light showered down over Himakko's side field. Hayata witnessed the events unfold before his eyes and shuddered toward the mysterious, mystical presence of the beast of the west.

Materializing from out of a white cloud of mist, an elephant-sized white tiger stepped forward. Its fur was entirely white and black stripes streaked down its back and tail. A white hairy mane covered its neck and streaked down it's under belly. Opening its eyes, the tiger revealed a pair of golden, gleaming orbs. His mouth widened to reveal a large set of teeth including long fangs. Coating its entire body was a silver-white aura. The tiger deeply growled toward Hayata, whom was scared beyond his wits.

_**Byakko, Tiger of the West  
Attribute/Earth Type/Beast  
LVL/12 ATK/4000 DEF/4000**_

"T...T...Tiger?! And a level 12?! I'm looking into the eyes of death!" Hayata gulped as he stepped back. "Oh... have mercy on me..."

"You've angered Byakko with your arrogance and your disrespect towards me. He is my guardian and we're going to decisively crush you! As you should be aware, Byakko gives me mastery of the power of magnetism. Well, Byakko himself has that same power, and can summon all Machine-type monsters on your field into a battle with him on the same turn!"

"But... I don't have any Machine-type monsters..." Hayata sputtered.

"Not yet..." Himakko declared and flipped over a card. "I reveal my face-down trap, _**DNA Surgery!!**_"

"DNA Surgery! No, this can't..."

"Oh but it is! With this card, I can change all the monsters on the field into a single type of my choosing. So, now your Vampire Orchis, Dark Blade and Kiryu, as well as my Byakko become Machine-type monsters."

Hayata gasped in horror as all the monsters on the field suddenly transformed into mechanized versions of their original forms. His eyes widened and beads of sweat dripped down his face.

He was now utterly screwed.

"NO!! CALL OF YOUR ATTACK!!"

"It's too late, Hayata! I gave you a chance to back out, but it ends here! Now, Byakko, attack his machine monsters! Starting with Kiryu!"

Following the warrior's command, the mechanized white tiger roared and his silver-white aura glowed brighter. Kiryu, now made entirely of metal, could not resist the magnetic pull of the great white beast and charged blindly. Byakko extracted long, silver claws to slice Kiryu with one claw strike. The dragon screeched out before shattering.

"_**NOOO!!!!"**_

_**Life Points  
Hayata/3400 (4900-1500)**_

"Now, destroy his Dark Blade!!"

The roboticized Dark Blade was next to feel the tiger's pull. Byakko pounced on the warrior and used his powerful claws to slice through Dark Blade's powerful armor. The knight howled before he completely shattered.

_**Life Points  
Hayata/1700 (3400-1700)**_

"STOP! NOT MY LAST MONSTER!"

"And end this duel by finishing his Vampire Orchis!!"

The white tiger spotted Hayata's last mechanized monster rushing towards him, and used its powerful jaws to snap the monster in half. The two pieces of the steel Vampire Orchis shattered into fragments.

"_**NO!!!!"**_

_**Life Points**_

_**Hayata/0 (1700-1800)**_

Hayata was utterly defeated. His last monster destroyed before his own eyes.

He couldn't carry out his revenge.

It was over.

Hayata had lost to the boy he had sworn to defeat and steal his soul for Leviathan. Now, he would end up becoming that sacrifice instead.

Byakko vanished from the field along with every other projection during the duel except the Seal of Orichalcos.

"_Mother! Father! I couldn't avenge you... I couldn't... I'm sorry..."_ the Chimera dropped down to his knees and broke down. "Himura, you've won..."

Himakko had won the duel but the price was too high. For Hayata, he would have to pay for his sins with his own soul. The Orichalcos light condensed and covered only Hayata this time.

"Hayata..." Himakko whispered his opponent's name.

Suddenly, he sensed another presence and looked up to find Rapidmon hovering over the battlefield. He noticed Sara and Larry on the digimon's back. Sara's eyes widened in horror as she watched Hayata about to have his soul ripped out of him by the Orichalcos power.

"Hayata! No!" Sara cried out, jumping off Rapidmon's back.

"Sara! What the heck are you doing?!" Rapidmon exclaimed. "Man, that's one bold kid..."

She landed gracefully and raced towards the Orichalcos beam that covered Hayata. The boy's head lifted up with a smile on his face.

Hayata uttered his final words in thought, _"So, this is how it ends... Sara, I never told you how sorry I was... Please, forgive me..."_

With that, the streamlined beam condensed closer. His still form dropped down to his knees. Sara dashed over and tackled Hayata's body and pushed him through the barrier. She embraced him quickly and watched as, like Larry before him, the Orichalcos stone removed itself from Hayata's forehead and shattered as the last light of the seal faded.

She pressed her ear on the boy's chest.

She still felt a heart beat.

Sara let out a deep sigh of relief. She saved another soul that was meant to be sacrificed to Leviathan.

"I've got you, Hayata!" Sara smiled and cried onto Hayata's shoulder.

Larry jumped from the back of Rapidmon and ran over toward Sara. He kneeled beside the girl. Rapidmon made a safe landing near a confused and near-enraged Himakko.

"Rapidmon, what the hell is going on here? Why are you with these two? And, if these two are still in one piece, did Rika and Henry lose their duels?" Himakko asked Rapidmon without giving him a glance. With a snarl, Himakko released his claws and prepared to strike.

"Woah, woah, woah! Take a chill pill, Bill! Rika and Henry are fine. They won their duels easily."

"But these two survived? How?"

Larry stood up and explained. "My friend here has the ability to walk through solid objects and barriers. I was surprised myself when she pushed me through those beams, just like she did Hayata, here!"

Rapidmon nodded. "They've been released from the influence of the Orichalcos so Henry told me to take them to safety."

"But why come here?"

"She insisted that we try to save our other friends," Larry said.

"I'm sorry, Himura..." Rapidmon apologized.

Himakko sighed and retracted his claws. He whispered to Sara. "What's your name?"

"Sara Shinobu."

Himakko paced towards her and kneeled beside Sara. "Well, Sara, don't worry. It looks like he's just unconscious for now. I'll bet he'll be awake in no time just like your other friend..." Himakko looked to the green-haired teen in a wordless query for the boy's name.

"Larry. Larry Stonebagel."

"Yes, just like your friend Larry."

"Yeah... Thank you," Sara smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"By the way, Sara..."

But before he could finish his sentence, the tiger warrior's ears perked and his senses picked up a dark presence. He and Rapidmon were searching their surroundings when the ground under them started to crumble. Leviamon burst out from out of the concrete with tremendous force and opened his jaws wide. Himakko snatched up both Sara and the unconscious form of Hayata to jump out of the way. Rapidmon immediately took off with Himakko. Larry quickly moved away from the fray and dove beside Himakko.

"WHOA! What the heck was that, Himura?!"

"I don't know, but this is not what we needed, Rapidmon. I don't recognize this digimon, but I'm getting this sense that I've known him before," Himakko stated, glaring toward Leviamon.

"What? You know him?" Rapidmon asked curiously.

"I can't be sure, but..."

Before Himakko could finish his sentence, Leviamon roared furiously as he lashed his tail across to knock away a slab of concrete. His gleaming green eyes locked onto Himakko like a predator.

"I've found you, Himura! At long last, I get my chance to finish you!" Leviamon laughed, lifting his head up.

"Who are you?!" demanded Himakko, with a defiant look in his eyes.

"Ah, you're hurting my feelings, Himura. I'm disappointed you don't recognize me. I'll give you a hint. My best friend was a beautiful, little bird."

Upon hearing this, Himakko's eyes widened and realized who he was talking about.

"Kotori... That means you're Seadramon!" Himakko called out. "But... what happened to you?!"

"I _was_ Seadramon but I was such a weakling then. Thanks to the power the invaders have given me, I am stronger than I ever was before! I am now Leviamon!"

"This guy looks bad," Sara gasped and looked away. "You actually know him?!"

"This doesn't look like a happy reunion, that's for sure," Larry remarked.

"A long time ago, when I first went to the digital world, I met a girl named Kotori who had a Seadramon for a partner, although the Seadramon I know would never willingly sell his soul to the Rajita," Himakko stated, his face hardening. "No matter... I will set you free, Seadramon!"

"MY NAME IS LEVIAMON!" the monstrous reptilian roared, opening his jaws wide. "And you will pay for what you did to my partner, Himura! Now come to me, so that I may devour you!"

"Yikes! This is not good! Himura, look out!" Rapidmon cried out to the tiger warrior.

As Leviamon charged, Himakko wrapped his arms around Sara and Hayata to perform a somersault to avoid the demon reptile. Leviamon turned to face Kotori's friend and hissed. Himakko glanced around and noticed a metal rod on the ground. Using his magnetic powers, he waved his hand and levitated the rod toward him. The possessed digimon watched the rod flying directly toward Himakko. Then, the tiger warrior jammed the metallic rod in between Leviamon's widened jaws.

"Yes! Nice move, Himura!" Rapidmon cheered. "That'll keep his jaws preoccupied!"

"Yeah and we won't have to worry about him eating us," Himakko nodded. "Now, I'm going to set you free from their control, Seadramon! Kotori would rather not see what you've become."

Hearing enough out of Himakko, Leviamon lashed his long tail across. Himakko quickly jumped up into mid-air but then was caught off guard as the tail came around to strike his back. The warrior cried out as the blow registered and sent him dropping to the ground. Sara and Hayata were both on top of him.

"Oh no! He's coming!" Sara screamed.

Leviamon laughed despite the metal rod stuck between his jaws. Sara closed her eyes as her fate was about to be sealed along with Himakko and the unconscious Hayata.

"No, I've to... concentrate on that rod..." Himakko muttered.

"Himura!" Rapidmon cried out, flying down to stop Leviamon. "I'll slow him down! RAPID- HUH?!"

Just as Leviamon reached Himakko, a streak of light passed through and knocked Leviamon away with one swift move. The dark digimon rolled across the railway station and crashed through a check-in turnstile. Himakko, Rapidmon and Sara were stunned by the sheer force that knocked the monstrous digimon away.

"What... What was that?!" Rapidmon exclaimed, obviously freaked out.

"I... I don't know..." Himakko stuttered, until he caught a glimpse of a winged female appearing ten yards away from him.

"Who is that?" Larry asked, glancing across.

"Any guesses who it might be, Himura?" asked Rapidmon.

"No but..." he replied while narrowing his eyes to get a better glimpse of the figure.

That was when the Valkyrie turned around and looked at Himakko. He gasped and felt his heart rapidly beat faster than before. The person Himakko was staring at was someone he never thought he would see again until he died.

"_Ko...Kotori?!"_ Himakko gasped in thought. "Kotori, is that you?!"

"What?! _**THAT'S **_Kotori?!" Rapidmon gasped.

"You've never seen her before have you? Well, obviously you haven't, but this is her... at least, an older and more feminine form of her..."

Kotori glanced towards Himakko's direction, smiled and jumped over to where he was standing. He remained still and speechless. She cleared her throat and tapped her right foot with an annoyed look.

"Well, aren't you going to embrace your old friend, wolf boy? Or should I say tiger boy?" Kotori smiled.

"Ko... Kotori?! How did this... When did this... You're different!"

"Oh, yes, well, I was going to ask for Shinigami battle attire but they gave me a freaking Valkyrie form instead! Ugh, this is obviously _NOT_ my style! I mean my hair is longer, I'm wearing a skirt and my legs are showing!"

"Well, I have to say, you look good," Himakko smiled, embracing his friend. "It's good to have you back."

Suddenly, Grani jumped right out of Kotori's chest armor and pushed Himakko back. "Hands off! Kotori's only back for 24 hours. After that, she has to go back to Lord Anubimon!"

"Anubimon did this? So, he's safe?!"

Kotori nodded. "That's right, Himura. The aliens can't find the Underworld anyway. We're protected within a secured section of the central realm. And who told you to sneak inside my chest armor? You little pervert!"

With that, Kotori smacked the back of Grani's head and crossed her arms. Himakko backed away from the ever angry presence of his friend. "Well, in this form, I'm called Valkyrie Brunhilde. Even though I don't like wearing outfits like these, I'm sure I've got some kick-ass powers."

"In any case, thanks for saving us there, Kotori!" Rapidmon called out, approaching the Valkyrie.

"Oh, are you one of Himura's friends? Where's Inumon?" she blinked in confusion.

Just as their conversation carried on, Leviamon emerged from the ruins of the check-in station and shook the cobwebs out. He quickly smelt the presence of his former human partner and gasped.

"Kotori?! Is that you?!"

Twirling around, Kotori and the others watched Leviamon slowly emerging from out of the rubble. He had managed to remove the metal rod from his jaws. The monster's eyes cast on primarily both Himakko and Valkyrie Brunhilde.

"So, the two lovebirds are together again! My, don't you make a fine couple!" Leviamon laughed, his eyes gleaming red and green spontaneously.

"Kotori, you know that he's..."

"Seadramon, I know. That's why I insisted to come here. I want to restore my old friend back to normal. Himura, will you help me?"

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask!" Himakko said, putting his right hand out and his staff magically appeared in his grasp.

"Thanks, Himura. I owe you one," she smiled as she unsheathed her sword.

"And I'll be here to guide you, Kotori!" Grani said, hopping on Kotori's right shoulder.

Noticing the tiny pony bouncing on Kotori's shoulder, Leviamon's eyes flashed green and he roared angrily. He raised his front legs up and stomped them down on the ground. The sheer force caused the ground to shift and crack. Himakko (with Sara and Hayata still in his grasp), Larry, and Kotori jumped out of the way to avoid falling into the deepened crack.

"Whoa! Wait for me!" Rapidmon cried out, flying over to where his friends were standing.

"This isn't going to be easy, Kotori."

"Who said it would be?" Kotori sighed, holding her sword. "We have to set him free and remove that Orichalcos stone from his body."

"Right!" Himakko said, pushing Sara and Hayata toward Rapidmon. "Rapidmon, you take them out of here!"

"All right then," Rapidmon nodded in reply, taking the two kids from the white tiger warrior.

"Wait! Let me help!" Sara begged.

"Sorry but this is a battle me and my friend here must deal with alone," Himakko replied. "Now, go, Rapidmon!"

"You heard him, Sara! We'll let them handle this!" Larry called out.

Without hesitation, Rapidmon scooped Sara and Hayata's unconscious form into his arms and allowed Larry to hop onto his back. He then rocketed up and flew away from the battlefield.

This gave Himakko and Kotori enough room to encounter Leviamon. The evil reptile dashed across and opened his jaws. As he drew nearer, both Himakko and Kotori jumped out of the way.

"Why are you running, Kotori?! I just wanted a hug. After all, it's been a while since we've seen each other!" Leviamon taunted the Valkyrie and laughed. "I must admit you look really good in that outfit. It's a nice change. Too bad it won't last after I eat you and your little horsey friend!"

Upon hearing this, Grani squeaked and trembled. Kotori pet the little pony on his head and glared up at her former digimon partne

"Kotori, listen up," Himakko called out. "I've got an idea, but I need you to distract Seadramon while I set it up."

Kotori nodded in reply. "Ok, then but make it fast. It doesn't lok like we're going to have many opportunities to take him down."

"Don't worry. Count on me to get it done!" Himakko responded, twirling his staff.

"What are you two babbling about?! Come forth and meet your maker!" Leviamon growled, stampeding towards the pair.

"_**NOW, KOTORI!!"**_

With that, Himakko phased out of sight and Kotori was left to deal with Leviamon. She jumped across and stabbed the end of her blade into Leviamon's side. The dark digimon howled in pain as Kotori dug her blade deeper through his hide.

"How could you do this to your own partner?! Your friend?!" Leviamon hissed.

Kotori smirked, pressing the blade deeper. "You're _NOT_ the Seadramon I know! We're going to defeat you and set him free!"

"Aww, that really hurts my feelings!" Leviamon laughed manically. "NOT!!"

Lashing his tail forward, he knocked Kotori back and sent her flying. Opening the wings on her back, she immediately stopped herself in mid-air and looked down at the massive beast, whose body was as half as long as a bus, and saw that her sword was still stuck through the digimon's right side.

"Damn it...!"

"You did well, Kotori. Just wait until Himura comes," Grani reassured the Valkyrie.

"I hope so... C'mon, Himura," she muttered.

Suddenly, Himakko reappeared beside a pile of debris. He whistled to capture Leviamon's attention. The beast turned and noticed the white tiger warrior putting his hand over the pile of debris. Then, in an instant, a pile of metal rods levitated off the ground.

"Let's see how you like these!" Himakko declared, waving his hands across.

Once again relying on his magnetic powers, he controlled the metallic rods and sent them hurtling toward Leviamon. The digimon couldn't hope to dodge them as they forcefully pushed Leviamon against a wall and pinned him down.

"Awesome! That should keep him down, Himura!" Kotori called out.

Phasing out from her spot, Kotori reappeared beside the pinned Leviamon and pulled the sword out of the reptile's hide. "I'll be taking that back."

Kotori flew back to Himakko and landed beside him. They held their weapons in hand and faced Leviamon. Nodding to each other, the two close friends raised their weapons overhead and crossed them into an 'X' shape.

"Ready, Kotori?!"

"Let's do this! Time to bring back the old Seadramon!"

With that, streams of energy were channeled through the weapons and released into a large, cannon-sized orb that launched out at the pinned down Leviamon. The dark digimon screeched out in horror as the blast collided with him and engulfed him completely. Kotori, Himakko and Grani shielded their eyes from the blinding force of light. The screams of Leviamon faded, as it seemed he was defeated.

"Yes! We did it!" Kotori smiled, glancing across. "Now, we can race over and rip that stone right out of him."

"Right but let's make it quick before he wakes up," Himakko suggested.

"Um, you two might want to rethink that," Grani yelped as he hid behind Kotori.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Kotori, showing concern.

"That!" Himakko pointed across. "He's not through and he's... digivolving!"

Gasping out in horror, Kotori glanced toward the billowing smoke cloud. The tiger warrior was correct as Leviamon's body undergoing a metamorphosis. He chuckled deeply whilst his body was extending into a serpentine form.

"**Hehehe! Give a point to the kitty cat; he's won the grand prize!"**

"Damn it! I didn't think this would happen!" Kotori cursed herself.

"Don't worry, Kotori. We'll do everything we can to save Seadramon. I promise," Himakko reassured his friend.

"**Yes, listen to that boyfriend of yours, Kotori, but don't forget that I was the one who stopped Basilikmon while Himura was on the sidelines!"**

"I know, and I'm thankful for that! I still love you, Seadramon!" Kotori called out to her former partner. "With all of my heart!"

"**It's too late for forgiveness. Now bare witness my alternate Mega form!"** Leviamon laughed. "Leviamon _**SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"**_

As the smoke cloud dispersed, Leviamon reveal his secondary mega form. His body was almost entirely composed of flames. The actual skin of his body appeared solid and made out of a powerful metallic ore. One could describe him as assuming the form of the Fire Sacred Beast known as Uria. His eyes were gleaming red and his long serpentine body appeared strikingly similar to Metal Seadramon. The flames charged colors depending on his mood and they were burning with an intense red-orange flare.

"**URIASEADRAMON!"**

Watching on with shocked disbelief, Kotori and Himakko were speechless. Even Grani hid behind Kotori and trembled.

"My Goddramon..." Kotori gasped, her eyes widened. "Seadramon, you are truly a monster..."

"Don't be afraid Kotori! Cause I know inside that monster is a friend begging us to save him," Himakko stated, his eyes narrowing. "I promise we will save him, Kotori."

"Thank you, Himura. You have changed a lot, lone wolf," she smiled, a tear streaming down her cheek. _"Oh, are these feminine emotions I'm developing?"_

"So, how do you like the new me?" UriaSeadramon asked. "This is the form I will use to crush you two insects!"

"Based off the Fire Sacred Beast," Kotori whispered. "No matter. We will stop you and bring back my digimon friend!"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try!" UriaSeadramon laughed and released a tidal wave of flames out of his mouth. "_**INFERNO TIDE!!**_"

As the large dragon released the stream of flames, Kotori and Himakko jumped up into mid-air to avoid contact. UriaSeadramon repeated his attack and aimed it for the pair. Kotori grabbed a hold of Himakko and phased out of the flame's path.

"You can avoid my attacks all you want, but you will tire eventually! And then I will finish where you stand!" UriaSeadramon declared. "You two will feel _MY PAIN_!"

Reappearing on one side of the railway, Himakko and Kotori had avoided another burst of flames.

"Not looking good for us," Grani popped out of Kotori's chest armor.

"Grani, is there anything you can do to help us?" Kotori asked her little pony partner.

"Well, now that you mention it, I can transform into a majestic horse to guide you into battle," he said. "If you're disappointed with me now, you'll change your mind quickly once you get a glimpse of my battle form."

"You think you could have mentioned this sooner?" Himakko spat.

"One, you never asked until just now, and two, I thought you two were doing fine on your own," Grani said with a huff.

Kotori pulled Grani out of her armor and phased out of the way of another flame attack. Himakko jumped up into mid-air and faced her.

"_Let's just hope it'll help. Grani, don't let us down," _Himakko thought.

"Ok, Grani, let's see what you can do!" Kotori flew up with the pony under her arm.

* * *

**Northern Shibuya District/11:40 AM**

While Himakko and Kotori were fighting UriaSeadramon, Henbu and Seirika were both preoccupied with Samuridramon. The Dra-Warrior had kept them at bay and proven to be a worthy adversary. In fact, the Tamers simply couldn't keep up with the more agile Samuridramon.

Seirika panted and faced Henbu. "Hey, why don't we just go ahead and go with our elemental attacks? There's no way we'll even get a chance to hit her otherwise."

"And you just thought of this now?" Henbu asked, standing up.

"Ugh, I'll admit I wasn't thinking straight and I assumed we could take her without resorting to using our strongest attacks."

Samuridramon slowly paced toward her two opponents and twirled her reverse blade. "Are you two done? If you are, then I'm ready to carry on with my attack."

"Get ready, 'cause you're in for a big surprise!" Seirika exclaimed, her eyes gleaming white while electricity surrounded her.

Henbu pressed his hands on the ground and used his terrakinesis to lift pieces of concrete off the ground. "I sure hope this works, Rika!"

"If it doesn't, then we're in trouble!" Seirika replied, levitating up and raising her staff overhead.

Samuridramon simply laughed. "Ha! No matter what you attempt, it will prove useless!"

"You'd be best to keep your mouth shut!" Seirika called out. "I call upon the thunder and the wind!"

As Seirika raised her staff higher, the skies started to darken and the clouds turned gray with a rumble of thunder in the background. A streak of lightning struck the surface of the ground in front of Samuridramon. The Dra-Warrior was quickly startled and jumped back in surprise.

Then, she turned and saw several concrete slabs being thrown in her direction. Samuridramon ducked and moved around each of Henbu's projectiles.

"Blasted children!" Samuridramon growled, sidestepping each thrown slab.

"Oh but the fun isn't over!" Seirika cried out, waving her hands around. "GO! _**HURRICANE BLITZ!!**_"

Suddenly, the winds started to pick up and Samuridramon sensed the change in the surrounding atmosphere. A powerful air current rushed past her and blew her off the ground. The sheer velocity of the wind shattered windows and uplifted trees. Samuridramon screamed as the powerful wind threw her back. Seirika lowered her staff and pointed toward the Dra-Warrior. With one shot, she fired a bolt of lightning and Samuridramon was caught in it.

"_**AUGH!!**_" Samuridramon screamed out, feeling volts of electricity jolting throughout her body.

"You got her! Now, make sure to force the stone out of her, Rika!" Henbu exclaimed.

"Sure thing! One stone coming right out!"

Before she could exert more electric power, Samuridramon smiled and vanished out of Seirika's sight. Henbu and Seirika both gasped in shock while searching around their surroundings.

"Where did she go?!"

Seirika scanned the devastated area and spotted the Dra-Warrior standing on top of a pile of debris. "Over there!"

Samuridramon gave a mocking laugh. "Ha, that was impressive, kids, but, I managed to get out of that little scuffle. I'll admit I was damaged from that attack and could barely manage to pull myself out of there, but you fail to realize the benefits of possessing this gem. Want to know what it can do for me?"

"I'm getting tired of her attitude," Seirika growled.

"Well, allow me to educate you, kids. With this gem, I now have the ability to digivolve into my Mega form!"

Upon hearing this, both Tamers were stunned.

"Man, we thought you were already a Mega, but you're just an Ultimate?" Henbu concluded.

"Exactly! Now, behold! You kids are _finished_! Samuridramon _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_"

The Dra-Warrior now assumed the appearance of a translucent, light-blue skinned warrior. A fuku skirt adorned her waist. Dark blue boots covered her feet with three fin-like protrusions on the side ankles. A golden orb glowed on her upper chest with blue wings protruding around the collar. Her face was covered with a red mask on the upper part with long, white hair that stretched down her back. A pair of light green rings appeared around her wrists and shoulders. A pair of longer rings crisscrossed around her waist. Her draconian face was hidden under the red mask and a long tail stuck out of her back. A pair of white wings flapped behind her back and in her right hand was a crossbow.

"_**ELEMENTDRAMON!!**_"

"Great, this is just what we needed!" exclaimed Seirika, her eyes on Elementdramon.

"And if her Ultimate form was tough... I don't even want to know what she's capable of doing in her Mega form," Henbu said.

"Are you impressed? In this Mega form, the arrows I carry..." Elementdramon said, pointing to the arrows inside the crossbow. "...are of an unlimited supply. As an excellent archer, my attacks almost _never_ miss."

"Get ready, Rika! Brace yourself!" Henbu called out.

Seirika held her ground with her hand over her staff. She waited for Elementdramon to implement her first strike.

Talking careful aim, Samuridramon shot an arrow out through the crossbow. _**"ARROW OF VOLT!!"**_

As the arrow flew across, it turned into a bolt of lightning and struck the ground the two warriors stood on. They jumped away from the explosion.

"And this one's for your friend! _**ARROW OF GNOME!!**_" the Dra-Warrior announced, releasing a brown arrow.

This time, the arrow dug deep into the earth and plowed toward the two Beast Warriors. They once again jumped out of the way.

"_**MAXIMUM SHOT!!**_" the Orichalcos-powered digimon called out.

Then, Elementdramon fired one more arrow. This one struck the ground and exploded in one intense blast, which knocked both Seirika and Henbu back.

"Ugh... damn, this is not what I needed. Having our own elements used against us..." Seirika grimaced.

"I know!" Henbu winced from his fall.

"My arrows consist of every known element of our respective worlds: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Ice, Wood, Steel, Lightning, Darkness, and Light!" announced Elementdramon.

"Pretty obvious..." muttered Seirika. "Henry, we've got to stop her quick or we're done..."

"Yeah and it's going to be tougher without our digimon," Henbu replied. "I just hope the others are faring better."

* * *

**Shibuya District/Shinjuku Gyoen/11:45 AM**

However, even Suzakato was facing major problems with an attack from another Orichalcos-powered digimon: Armeddramon, the Ultimate form of Flamedramon. He was in a struggle with War Growlmon and managed to overpower the cyborg much to Suzakato's dismay.

"Ha! You call this strength?!" Armeddramon laughed, the wings on his back gleaming white energy. "_**DRAGON-WING SLICE!!**_"

As he announced his attack, he flapped his wings across and released a pair of blade-like projectiles. They collided with War Growlmon and knocked him right off his feet. The blades had managed to put a dent into the cyborg's body.

"I don't think so!"

Glancing up, Armeddramon saw a flaming Suzakato flying down towards him. The fire warrior slammed against Armeddramon and punched him across the face. With added strength, thanks to the mystic power of Suzaku, Suzakato surprised Armeddramon by forcing him back.

"Now, War Growlmon! This is our chance! Let him have it!"

Slowly getting back to his feet, War Growlmon roared and opened his chest plate. "Lights out for you! _**ATOMIC BLASTER!!**_"

With that, War Growlmon unleashed a powerful crimson burst of energy. The enemy digimon was caught head-on with the attack and howled out. Suzakato shielded his eyes from the ensuing illuminating light. War Growlmon powered down his attack and watched as Armeddramon appeared to be breaking down.

However...

War Growlmon's eyes widened in horror. The Suzakato uttered a gasp and witnessed data swallowing the digimon as Armeddramon digivolved.

"Armeddramon _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_"

The data coding faded away and Armeddramon assumed his new mega form. Much to Suzakato and War Growlmon's surprise, the digimon was War Greymon. However, the protruding armor were more spiked and sharper. His eyes gleamed red and green. He roared out and stretched out his arms to announce his new name.

"_**WAR GREYMON X!!"**_

"No! This is not good!" Suzakato grimaced. "War Growlmon, you still have enough strength to digivolve to your mega form?"

"I should... But, is he anything like the War Greymon on TV, Takato?"

"I can only assume he is but he might have a few new attacks," Suzakato said, looking down his D-3.

"Heh, how do you like the new me?" War Greymon X snickered, raising his arms above his head. "And I've got just the attack that'll wipe you out in an instant!"

"War Growlmon! It's time!" Suzakato called out. "Gallantmon should take him down!"

"Right but let's not forget we need to get the stone out of him, Takato."

"That's right. Now, let's get this over with!"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to give you the time to carry out his digivolution, boy!" War Greymon X laughed, forming a massive orange sphere. "It's over! TERRA-"

Before the mega digimon could carry out his attack, a sonic boom echoed from the background. Suzakato and War Growlmon sensed the intense power heading toward their direction. War Greymon X turned and...

_**BAM!!!**_

A crimson form collided with War Greymon X and sent him hurtling back through a tree. The figure was revealed as none other than Valkyrie Sailor Mars. She stopped with Mizuno hanging onto the Miko's right arm.

"WHOO! Nice once!" Mizuno cheered the Valkyrie.

"Thanks. I wasn't even trying," Sailor Mars smiled, looking down at Suzakato and War Growlmon.

"It's Sailor Mars, Takato! At least, I think it's her..."

Suzakato noticed the different attire his 'teacher' wore and smiled. "It's her. Mars, we're down here!"

Swiftly landing down with her wings spread out, Sailor Mars set Mizuno down and turned to see Suzakato racing toward her. They shared a smile together.

"Mars, what... What happened to you? You have a different outfit on!" Suzakato was flabbergasted.

"Wow, you just noticed?" Mars replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Yeah, the other girls and I got an upgrade. This is my Valkyrie form. My power has been increased ten times over."

"And you got here just in time!" War Growlmon said, bowing his head to the flame Senshi.

"Who was that just now?" Mizuno asked the boys. "It looked like a War Greymon but his armor was slightly different."

"He used to be Flamedramon, one of the Dra-Warriors, but he's been infected by the Rajita. By the way, who are you? I saw you at Omegamon and Athenamon's wedding," Suzakato pointed out.

"How rude of me. I'm a Sirendramon, but you may call me Mizuno. I've been working closely with the Spirit Detectives and just now, the Sailor Senshi."

"Ah, cool. Good to know you're on our side."

"Um, how about we save that for another time? Cause he's getting back up," War Growlmon pointed out.

Throwing off the tree lying on top of him, War Greymon X emerged with his eyes glowing red. He noticed Valkyrie Sailor Mars and growled.

"You were the one who attacked me!" he roared, his eyes glowing. "I'll make you regret doing that!"

"Careful, Mars. This one's a Mega-level digimon!" Suzakato warned the Senshi.

"Really? Is that a strong level for a digimon?" Mars faced War Greymon X. "He didn't seem that strong when I pushed him aside."

"Let me deal with him if you don't mind," War Growlmon stepped out in front of the group.

Mizuno's senses suddenly picked up on another Orichalcos-infused power nearby. "That's fine by me. It seems we're not the only new guests to the party."

"Yeah, this one is awfully close by. Why don't you come out and show yourself?!" Sailor Mars called out, her eyes glowing.

With that, the fire Senshi activated her pyrokinesis ability and torched the bushes that concealed Mika. The Chimera girl jumped right out into the open and waved her large fan across. The sheer force held everyone at bay. Suzakato glared toward Mika and frowned.

"It's her! The girl that confronted us earlier!" Suzakato exclaimed. "Thanks, Mars! I've been looking for her!"

"She's all yours, Takato-kun," Mars smirked. "She may have concealed herself from Suzaku's senses but probably didn't count on us showing up."

"Whatever the case, I'll take her from here!" Suzakato said, advancing toward Mika.

"Well, Takato, how about we take this to the place we first met, the same place where you and your friends won the Beast cards?"

"Kaibaland Theme Park..."

"Exactly. I have arranged some guests to watch our duel. Shall we get going, dear Takato?" Mika taunted the boy, racing out of the area.

"Shoot, she's fast! I'll be back!"

"Please, come back to us in one piece, Takato," Mars said. "Time for us to leave, Mizuno. Guilmon, have fun!"

"I will, Mars! You two be careful!"

As she took Mizuno's right hand, the Miko opened her wings and glided off into the distance. This left War Growlmon with War Greymon X. The digimon faced each other off.

Looking back and noticing Suzakato's D-3 emitting a bright light from the distance, War Growlmon's body gleamed with a golden aura. "Time for me to even the playing field! War Growlmon _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_"

"No! This is _not_ good!" War Greymon X growled, shielding his eyes from the illuminating light.

"_**GALLANTMON!!**_" the Royal Knight announced, stepping out of the light. "Now, let's finish this! By the time this is over, you'll be set free!"

The opposing digimon snickered and straightened himself for battle. "Heh, I'd like to see you try!"

"_Takato, please be careful. Beat her and come back safe," _Gallantmon thought, his eyes focused on War Greymon X.

* * *

**Southwest Shibuya/Hospital Roof/11:47 AM**

Sakuyamon sat beside an unconscious Inumon and watched over him after the battle with Kuzuhamon. It seemed the worst was over but the golden-armored warrior did not take into account that her rival would find her soon.

Stroking the mongrel's face, Sakuyamon smiled and let out a deep sigh. "Rest, Inumon. When you wake up, Kuzuhamon will no longer be around."

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you then!"

As she heard the familiar voice call out, Sakuyamon looked up and saw a blast of energy launch toward her. She took the incoming blast and was knocked right into a concrete wall. Sakuyamon cried out from the collision with the wall and grunted upon her fall.

"_KUZUHAMON?! But how did she..."_

"Wondering how I found you? It was all too simple really," Kuzuhamon said, levitating on the ground in her new Shadow Priestess form.

Glancing over at her rival, Sakuyamon's face twisted with an angry scowl. "Kuzuhamon?! You've evolved into your mode... but how?!"

With that, the Orichalcos symbol flashed on Kuzuhamon's forehead. "Isn't it obvious? The Rajita have infused me with the power of the Orichalcos!"

"So... you've sold your soul..."

"Sold my soul? Perhaps, but this time, I will be guaranteed victory, Renamon!" Kuzuhamon declared.

"You're a fool... You're a damn fool for believing in those monsters... Even if you do defeat me, you'll no longer be any use to them. You'll be disposed of!"

"What do you know?! The woman I met has assured me that I would be one with her army after I dispose of you! Behold, your worst nightmare, Renamon! You have your Priestess Mode but now I have my _SHADOW PRIESTESS MODE!_"

"So, all this just to defeat me?"

Nodding her head, Kuzuhamon twirled her staff overhead. "Correct, and now, this will be our final battle, and according to Amazon rules, it will be a battle _TO THE DEATH!_"

"I don't intend to die... not here, not now, and not by you!" Sakuyamon muttered, standing up from under the pile and gathering her energy. "You had a chance to leave, but now you've pushed me too far. You will get your battle to the death! Sakuyamon _**MODE CHANGE!!**_"

As her body glowed with intense golden light, Sakuyamon's armor was replaced with her beautiful priestess garb. Kuzuhamon waited patiently and encircled her rival. This was exactly what the shadow priestess digimon wanted.

Sakuyamon whispered the name of her alternate mega form in bliss. _**"Sakuyamon Priestess Mode."**_

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Kuzuhamon grinned under her mask. "The final battle to decide the undisputed mate for Inumon!"

Sakuyamon no longer hesitated and jumped across to slam her golden staff against Kuzuhamon's. Seeing an opening, Kuzuhamon lifted her right foot and kicked Sakuyamon in the gut. Forcing the air out of Sakuyamon, the Shadow Priestess digimon smacked Sakuyamon across the face.

"How do you like that?!" Kuzuhamon laughed, her eyes glowing green. "Thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, I'm faster and stronger than ever before! I will at last defeat you, Renamon!"

While the arrogant digimon gloated, Sakuyamon seized the opportunity and kicked her rival directly in the chin. Kuzuhamon reeled back from the blow and fell back. The Priestess digimon looked down at her dark counterpart and scoffed.

"No, I'm afraid history will repeat itself, Kuzuhamon. When this is over, only one of us will stand and that will not be you. Sorry to deny you your destiny."

Gazing at her rival, Kuzuhamon scowled. "You bitch... You won't win!"

Meanwhile, slowly waking up from his sleep was Inumon. His vision was blurry until he got a glimpse of the two females facing each other off.

"_What's going... on here? Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon...?"_

-

Looking on from a far distance as a witness, D'Arcmon sighed and pressed a hand on her chest.

"Only one will survive and win the right over Inumon. If Kuzuhamon wins, Sakuyamon will die, but if Sakuyamon wins, Kuzuhamon dies. Did it all have to lead down to this? Oh, Lady Athenamon, how are you and our sisters holding up with the enemy that threatens the existence of the Digital World?"

* * *

**5th Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/11:53 AM**

Upon their arrival at the official Royal Knight Headquarters, Omegamon and Buster Blader noticed numerous Draconian Guardians firing plasma blasts from their rifles. They noticed that it was now in complete shambles.

"Our headquarters... THEY'VE BEEN DEMOLISHED!!" Omegamon bellowed out angrily.

"Yes and it's obvious who the culprits are!" Buster Blader pointed down.

"_**DAMN THEM ALL!!**_ The enemy have spread so far out as the Royal Knight Headquarters and destroyed it! _**HOW DARE THEY! THOSE ABOMINATIONS**_!" Omegamon narrowed his eyes.

"Allow me to help you take care of these nuisances," Buster Blader offered.

"Of course! Let's go!"

With that, Omegamon watched as the Duel Monster dropped down with his sword in hand. The Rajita soldiers continued unleashing an array of plasma laser shots, which Buster Blader deflected with his own sword. Dropping down, he delivered a slash through three Draconian Guardian's waists with successive ease.

Meanwhile, Omegamon released destructive shots from his Metal Garurumon arm cannon. "_**SUPREME CANNON!!**_"

As the blasts rained down across the hordes of Rajita soldiers, Omegamon flew down and watched as many of them were vaporized by his shots. He caught a Draconian Guardian attempting to escape, unsheathed his War Greymon sword, and hacked the alien's head off with one stroke of his blade.

"Omegamon! You might want to take a look at this!" Buster Blader called out.

"What is it?"

As Omegamon landed and raced over to his comrade's side, two armored knights walked out of the rubble.

"Look! Survivors!" Buster Blade glanced ahead.

Omegamon narrowed his eyes and deeply sighed a relief. "Thank goodness. My fellow knights... Are you two all right?"

The two Royal Knights were Alphamon and Magnamon.

Alphamon, the _de jure_ leader of the Royal Knights, though Omegamon takes charge in his absence, had the appearance of a majestic knight covered entirely in Chrome Digizoid armor. Massive shoulder pads adorned his shoulders, gauntlets covered his arms, and a pair of metallic wings adorned his back underneath a long, flowing blue cape.

Magnamon, though not the same one that fought the Digimon Emperor's Chimeramon, was a blue-skinned warrior wearing several pieces of golden armor, including a helmet, chest plate, shoulder pads, wrist guards, pants, leg guards, and boots.

"Alphamon? Aren't you supposed to be with Huanglongmon?!" Omegamon gasped in surprise. "And Magnamon? What's going on here?"

However, there was something different about the two knights. Their eyes were gleaming with red light as the Orichalcos symbols flashed on their foreheads.

"Omegamon! Get back! They're being controlled by the enemy!"

"What?!"

Before Omegamon could react, both Royal Knights flew out to attack him. He glanced forward and reacted against their assault.

"_Just what is going on here?!" _the Royal Knight leader thought. _"If what Buster Blader says is true, I've got to restore them somehow!"_

Omegamon and Buster Blader prepared to retaliate against the two brainwashed Royal Knights.

* * *

**Domino City District/11:55 AM**

Valkyrie Sailor Venus dusted her hands off while walking past the fallen Marine Devimon. Appearing beside the blonde was her unicorn.

"That takes care of him. He forgot that I still can teleport out of that little predicament," Venus grinned, looking out into the distance. "Let's go and find the others."

"Hop on my back, Princess Venus. We'll find them in no time," the unicorn responded, kneeling down.

As Sailor Venus jumped on the unicorn's back, she blew a kiss toward the unconscious marine demon. "Buh-bye, seaweed breath! Sailor Venus has left the scene! Getty-up!"

Sweat dropping in response to her partner, the unicorn flew up into mid-air and flew across the city section in a split second. The deafening cries of a giggling Venus echoed out.

Marine Devimon groaned as he rolled over. "...Pretty unicorn and Sailor warrior beat me up good... Being evil just isn't what it used to be... Oi!"

* * *

**Rajita Mother ship/Hangar Area/11:57 AM**

Back within the hangar of the Rajita mother ship, Black Guilmon and Atolmdramon were assisted by one of the ship's crew with the enslaved digimon. Berus and Inferno had already been successfully become obedient slaves thanks to a new pair of Orichalcos stones.

Following those two, Betamon, Biyomon and Labramon's girlfriend, Gatomon, were converted. Next, the three Huskymon sisters and Labramon were ready to receive their Orichalcos stones. There was only one problem... Well, make that three...

"Ugh, this just isn't my day," Black Guilmon grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Just as I expected, their stones are broken, too," said the Mercenary, checking his x-ray scanner. "Next time, you had better let a professional handle this."

Black Guilmon glared a hole through Fuugamon and scared him. "Yeah, that'll work."

"Wee! Hey, girls? How about we go and start our own idol group? You just leave it to me to be the lead singer," Huskymon suggested, puffing out her chest.

"Feh, let me be the lead singer! I've got a much better and defined voice!" Shadow Huskymon said, frowning.

"Let me lead! Let me lead!" Belle Huskymon jumped up excitedly.

"Please, end the torture now," the dark reptile digimon slapped his forehead. "Fuugamon, come and tend to _Blossom_, _Buttercup_ and _Bubbles_ here."

"You got it!" Fuugamon nodded in reply and paced toward the three Huskymon sisters. "Hehehe, hello there girls!"

"All right, Fuugamon, where's the stone on Huskymon?"

Fuugamon replied to Black Guilmon as he held Huskymon up by her right hind leg. "Um..."

"Well? Spill it!" Black Guilmon exclaimed impatiently.

"On her chest between... _those things_," the red ogre digimon answered, blushing.

"Are the stones located on the chest area of the other two?"

Fuugamon checked both Shadow Huskymon and Belle Huskymon. "No, sir, Black Guilmon..."

"No, as a matter of fact, they are located within another region in their body," the Mercenary answered.

"Fuugamon...?"

"Yeah, another part of their body. Heh..."

Black Guilmon sighed. "If I find out those stones are located where I don't want to go, I'll be testing a weapon on you.

"Oh, I just remembered! The stones in the chest thingies actually landed on a couple of Garudamons!" Fuugamon recalled.

"Good..."

"They are actually located on the girls' heads."

"Where on their heads?"

"Their foreheads," Fuugamon replied.

Black Guilmon cleared his throat. "Um, well, I can't see them."

"That's the beauty of it! It was absorbed into their foreheads that you can no longer see them. Err, if they are inside their head, how do you get them out?"

"Tweezer? Surgery? I DON'T KNOW!" Black Guilmon blurted out.

-

A few minutes later, after the three Huskymon sisters were put back inside their cages, Labramon was the next test subject. Black Guilmon kneeled down to glare the canine digimon in the eyes.

"Stop calling me mustard," Black Guilmon snorted.

"Yes, sir! Mustard, sir!" Labramon responded enthusiastically.

Black Guilmon groaned and fell face first on the ground. "Master! Call me master!"

"Mustard!"

Atolmdramon observed the canine digimon and nodded. "I have a funny feeling the stone inside that pup isn't broken."

"And your assumptions are correct," the Rajita Mercenary confirmed, checking his x-ray scanner. "Well, you're partially correct. The stone is not broken but there is a chip on the stone. In order for it to work, the stone must be in perfect condition."

"You talking about the stone or Labramon's brain?" asked Atolmdramon.

"The stone I'm afraid."

"Better get a new one and quick," replied the dragon digimon.

"And I have just the thing to get this stone out of him!" Black Guilmon said, taking the Biyomon feather Atolmdramon used earlier. "Come to me, _Mustard boy_!"

Black Guilmon snatched Labramon by his neck and tickled the canine's nose with the feather. Once Labramon's nose reacted and twitched, he sneezed. _**"ACHOO!!"**_

As he sneezed, the stone shot out of his nose and was covered in green boogers. Both Atolmdramon and Black Guilmon groaned in disgust.

"Not the nose again..." Atolmdramon moaned, covering his mouth.

Noticing he was in a completely alien environment, Labramon looked around and panicked. "Uh? Wha...?! Where am I?! I'm afraid this isn't the Digital World anymore, Gatomon!"

"Hands up where I can see them!" the Mercenary bellowed out, pointing his plasma rifle at the canine digimon.

Immediately, Labramon raised his arms in response. "I've got paws you know!"

"Gatomon, you may reply to your friend here," Black Guilmon said.

Gatomon nodded and explained. "We're in the confines of the Rajita Mother ship belonging to Lord Ghidorah."

"Ghidorah? So, I'm not in the Digital World anymore, but I recall being taken away by one of these guys!" Labramon pointed directly at the Mercenary. No matter. I have some powerful friends that will bail me out of here!"

Atolmdramon glanced over and winked to the Rajita soldier. "Rumors are that they are already dead."

"That's right. All wiped out by my four generals and Lord Ghidorah," the soldier nodded.

Labramon was horrified from the "news" he received and got down on his knees. "No, that can't be true. That_ CAN'T_ be true!!"

"Heh, dramatic, are we?" Atolmdramon mocked the canine digimon.

"Now, for the procedure," the Mercenary chuckled, pulling out a new Orichalcos stone out of his holster.

With that, Atolmdramon grabbed Labramon and applied a bear hug on the canine. "Any last words, pup?"

"Yeah, you won't win! I have many other friends that'll come and help me!"

"Too bad they'll either be dealt with or end up being enslaved just like you'll be," the soldier said, inserting the stone through Labramon's forehead.

The canine digimon winced as the object absorbed through his skin and he felt pain shoot out through his head. He fell down to his knees and felt his head almost want to explode. The Orichalcos symbol flashed on his forehead. The trio backed away as they waited for a response. Labramon lifted his head up and his eyes completely green.

"Oh..." Labramon groaned.

"What do you say, Labramon?" Black Guilmon asked, advancing on the hypnotized digimon.

"How... How may I serve you, m..."

"Yes?! YES?!" Black Guilmon waited in anticipation and smirked. "Go on!"

"M... m... Mommy?!"

"Yes..." Black Guilmon exclaimed until he cut himself off. "NO! NO!"

"Hmmm, according to my scanner, the stone is perfect. How is this even possible? There should be no defects. It's possible his brain wavelengths must be responsible for this."

Atolmdramon pondered. "He has a brain...?"

"Albeit a very small one," the Rajita soldier answered.

He showed the two digimon the readings from his x-ray scanner. "This is the smallest brain capacity I've seen in an intelligent life form."

"Perhaps Labramon here needs a little adjustment," Black Guilmon walked beside the canine digimon and walloped Labramon in the head with a mallet.

_**WHAM!!**_

"OW!!!" yelled Labramon.

The dark reptile digimon cleared his throat. "Now, what do you call me?"

"M...M...Master. Master!" Labramon stated, bowing his head. "How may I serve you, master?"

"YES! IT WORKS!" Black Guilmon laughed triumphantly.

Atolmdramon shrugged. "For now, anyway. Any moment now, he could call you another name."

"Please, don't jinx me. The last thing we need is Labramon calling me something else. Say, those fools aren't back yet. What's the deal?"

"Well, they're not facing easy opponents, Black Guilmon. I say give them some time," Atolmdramon said. "I mean, we should really be getting back to work with the armor."

"Indeed, we're almost done. Soldier, will you make sure and stand guard with our prisoners?"

"Yes," the soldier nodded.

Black Guilmon sighed, glancing back to the armor. "All right, back to work we go!"

* * *

**Digital World/Amazon Kingdom/11:59 AM**

Back at the site of the Amazon Kingdom, the Amazons and their allies were already thwarting off the threat of the Rajita. The Amazon digimon and Duel Monsters slew many of the alien soldiers. Even the Tamers and their partner digimon were gaining an upper hand against the invading forces.

Stopping at the center of the battlefield, Mermaimon and Witchmon watched the progress of their allies. They were shattering through the aliens' shield defenses. In time, the aliens would find themselves more vulnerable to attacks.

"Witchmon, look at how their shields are weakening!" Mermaimon pointed out. "By continuously striking them, I think we can shatter them."

"I think the others are starting to catch on to that, as well!" Witchmon agreed.

"Yet, Lady Athenamon is still having problems!" Ranamon called out, jumping out into the open.

"Where's that little sister of yours?" asked Mermaimon.

"She's hiding away from here. I know she'll be just fine. Anyway, as I was saying, Lady Athenamon and Catramon are having trouble with our biggest concerns."

Mermaimon nodded and glanced toward the two Amazons. "I know. Those two invaders are very efficient warriors and are holding their own against our kingdom's best."

"And Phillipe is doing everything he can to help Catramon!" Ranamon noticed, watching the battle. "Shall we?"

"We'll see how they fare. If it appears they'll need our help, we race over and give them a hand," said Mermaimon.

-

Catramon jumped away from a single-handed energy blast released by Rhea. The Amazon backhanded a beam hurtling towards her and looked ahead to see Rhea phasing out of sight. The alien colonel appeared behind Catramon and elbowed her in the back.

"Ugh!" Catramon cried out and was forced down to her knees.

"Catramon! Hang on!" Phillipe called out, racing over to his digimon's side. "C'mon, you have to keep fighting."

"I am, Phillipe, but I didn't expect her to be so strong."

Phillipe nodded and put an arm around Catramon. "Let me spin circles around her and try to throw her off balance."

"No, I'm afraid that won't work if she can still land a hit on you. She's fast enough to react to even your speed..."

"But I've got to try and stall her somehow!"

Rhea stalked toward Catramon and Phillipe. A smirk crossed her face as the thought of crushing both under her feet came to mind.

"What are you two babbling about? Well, it doesn't matter. If you have any last prayers, I'd say them now!" Rhea chuckled, stopping ten yards away from her opponents.

Catramon gathered enough strength to gain a second wind, sprang up, and caught Rhea off guard with a kick to the alien's chin. Reeling back from the blow, Rhea held her chin and slapped Catramon down with one hand.

"CATRAMON!!" exclaimed Phillipe.

"Ho-hum, this is getting bothersome. It won't be long until my general finishes your queen, dear warrior," Rhea taunted the fallen Catramon.

-

On the other side of the Amazon Kingdom, two streaks of light collided with one another. They disappeared in a split second and reappeared on the side of a column. The force of their collision caused the columns to tip over and shatter into rubble. Instantly appearing on opposite sides of the garden were Athenamon and Nagah. They locked up while testing each other's strength. The ground under their feet had been reduced to a crater.

Nagah delivered a head butt to Athenamon's face and forced her to reel back. Dashing toward the Amazon, Nagah unleashed a series of punches all over Athenamon's body. Then, the alien general dropped down and shot a foot up into the Amazon queen's gut. She forced Athenamon up into mid-air and followed out in pursuit.

Recovering from the blow, Athenamon landed on a column and hopped across. The alien chased her adversary in pursuit and gracefully jumped across. Glancing over her shoulder, Athenamon vanished from sight and hoped to have thrown Nagah off. Nagah deeply sighed and phased out.

Athenamon appeared in mid-air and glanced around her surroundings. Then, Nagah phased behind her, cupped her hands together and delivered a double-sledge fist across the Amazon queen's back. Athenamon cried out and plummeted toward the ground below.

The alien general descended back on the surface and dusted herself off. Athenamon barely could pulled herself up and groaned in pain. Every blow Nagah delivered were taking its toll on the Amazon's body.

"I hope you're considering giving up, Athenamon. Let's face it, I'm faster, stronger, smarter and more beautiful than you ever will be!"

Athenamon ignored her opponent's taunting words and struggled to stand up. Her eyes were nearly glazed over. Nagah levitated slowly toward the staggering Amazon and giggled.

"With these powers I've borrowed from the Senshi, I have pounded you like the wench you are," the general said, glancing down at Athenamon. "What's the matter? Can't seem to find the strength and perseverance to continue?"

"I will not give... UP!" Athenamon exclaimed, her sapphire eyes gleaming. "This is my kingdom and I will protect it with my life!"

"Really? Because you seem to be on your last legs there, Queenie."

"I will _NOT_ lose to you! Do you hear me? I will not fall to a dishonorable warrior who has no respect for other's techniques! You stole them!"

"Hey! I'll go to any length to win a fight. You take all of that honor crap and shove it!" Nagah spat out, slapping Athenamon across the face.

Athenamon reeled back from the blow. However, she did not take it lying down. She slapped Nagah cross her right cheek using her left hand. The general reeled back and slapped the Amazon again. They traded slaps repeatedly for another minute until Nagah punched her in the gut. Her balled-up fist had enough strength to send Athenamon hurtling through the rooftop of the meeting hall. The Amazon screamed and landed on the top of the roof. Her body was broken and bruises covered sections of her body.

"My... body... Can't move..." she muttered, feeling excruciating pain shoot throughout her body. "Shit..."

Suddenly, Nagah appeared on the roof and casually paced toward the fallen Amazon. Athenamon was horrified to notice very little damage on Nagah's body.

"I'm telling you right now. The longer this goes, the worse off you'll be. You don't have enough strength and speed to stop me."

Suddenly, much to Athenamon's surprise, Nagah bent down and clasped her hands down on the roof. She exerted enough strength to rip the concrete roof top off and head it above her head.

"_Oh Garudamon... That's over twenty-five tons she's holding with just one hand!" _Athenamon thought, her eyes widened.

"Surprised? I can lift even more than this. This would be something I'd use for my daily weight-lifting exercises," Nagah grinned, balancing the heavy object overhead with just her right hand.

"You... can't win..."

"Blah, blah, just shut up already!" Nagah rolled her eyes. "Since you won't concede, I'll just have to crush you with this and watch you get flattened! It's been fun and you put up a valiant effort but it's time you die. So, can you do me a favor and just croak, bitch?"

With that, Nagah slowly leaned the object over her hand and aimed to crush Athenamon with it. A twisted grin crossed the general's face.

Suddenly, just as Nagah would proceed to drop it, an anchor shot from out of nowhere. The general twirled around, grabbed the heavy concrete and slammed the anchor away using the slab as a baseball bat. Tossing the heavy concrete slab aside, Nagah found Mermaimon, Witchmon and Ranamon ready to attack.

"You little fools. Surely you don't think you can challenge me? I'm Ghidorah's right-hand woman!" Nagah challenged the trio. "I have forced your queen down to her knees! Look at her! She couldn't stop me!"

"No, but you're forgetting..."

As Nagah's ears perked, she twirled and found Swordswoman colliding with her. The alien general was caught off guard and pushed away by the massive Swordswoman. However, with only one good arm, she could only push Nagah so far and stopped to grip her injured arm. Nagah seized the opportunity and backhanded Swordswoman aside.

"Bitch, stay down," the general scoffed in annoyance.

Suddenly, the general gazed down at her forces already being decimated by her enemies. She didn't like what she was seeing and then an idea came to mind. Noticing all of the Victory Tamers assisting the Amazons, Nagah found them to be a nuisance.

"Damn human children think they can ruin my plans to take this territory? Sorry, kiddies but it's the end of the line for you!"

Overhearing the general's outburst, the Tamers and everyone taking part in the battle looked up. Nagah immediately phased from the top.

"Oh no! Children, get away! She's going to absorb your powers!" Mermaimon called out.

However, the first to become Nagah's victim was Kazu. He turned around and felt her grab his neck. With her gloves removed, she was free to borrow a portion of his special ability. With new added strength, she would be ten times physically stronger than before.

"Guardromon...!" Kazu choked out, feeling his power and energy taken.

"Hang on, Kazu! **Guardian**-"

Nagah immediately phased out of Guardromon's range and appeared above him. With one swift kick to the android's head, Nagah knocked Guardromon down with little effort. Next, she glanced over to Kenta and phased out behind him. She put her hands around his face and sapped away his invisibility technique.

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon cried out, angrily flying at Nagah.

Glancing at the tiny mega in annoyance, Nagah flicked him aside with two fingers and sent him dropping to the ground.

"NO!" Fighter and Blowpiper exclaimed at once.

As the two Amazons charged forward, Nagah casually backhanded Blowpiper aside and jumped up to kick Fighter in the chin with her right foot.

"Aw, hell nah!" Felinismon hissed, jumping at Nagah.

"Felinismon! No! Avoid her hands!" Jeri called out in warning.

However, Felinismon proceeded to attack Nagah head on. Her punches and kicks were easily evaded by the alien general. Phasing out behind Felinismon, the alien delivered an elbow to the feline's back and knocked her out.

"Felinismon!" Jeri cried out.

"Trash. You're all nothing but trash!" Nagah exclaimed. "Is there no one else worthy of stepping up and taking me?! Ha, I thought so!"

"You are the best, General Nagah!" Rhea cheered on, clapping her hands. "If I wanted to, I could kiss you!"

Nagah glanced over to Rhea and nervously chuckled. "Um, yeah... I'm sure you would if I didn't have the absorption ability. Anyway, your queen is too broken to continue and I doubt anyone else wants to fight me. I might as well make my claim to this piece of land!"

"You haven't beaten all of us yet!" Unfriendly shouted to get Nagah's attention. "You'll pay for what you've done to my best friend, the queen!"

Paladin jumped down behind Nagah and unsheathed her sword. "We will continue coming until you are too winded to continue."

"Sorry but I rarely get fatigued on my best day, honey," Nagah turned around and smirked.

Clenching her fists, a bright green aura expanded around Nagah. She hollered out with the ground trembling under her feet and the two Amazons blown back.

Watching the general's intense power-up, Suzie gasped and hid under a pile of debris.

"Whoo! Now, that's some intense power there, my general!" Rhea cheered, standing over Catramon and Phillipe. "Hope you two are taking notes. No one looks down on my general and lives!"

Groaning with Rhea's foot pinning her down, Catramon could barely move her hands. Phillipe lied next to his digimon partner.

"Catramon... I'm sorry..."

"No, Phillipe... I let you down as a partner... She's way too strong for me to contend with."

"Don't say that... There has to be a way for us to beat her and that general..."

Catramon sighed and closed her eyes. _"I really want to get stronger. I can't win as I am now. Phillipe, if only... if only... I can digivolve..."_

-

While Nagah set her sights on the other Tamers, Athenamon and Swordswoman were left lying on top. Mermaimon, Ranamon and Witchmon tended to the two Amazon queens.

"Damn, this is bad," Mermaimon cursed, looking down at Athenamon. "Who would have thought that invader would have beaten both Lady Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman!"

"And with such little effort, too," Witchmon grimaced.

Ranamon checked over Swordswoman's condition and paled at the grisly sight of her arm. "Swordswoman's arm is broken. I'm not even sure what we can do for them now. Only few of us are left to fight those two Rajita women."

"Plus the fact she's been using the powers she stole from the Sailor Senshi. That's really not going to do us any good," Mermaimon stated. "And now she's going around and stealing powers from the Tamers!"

Ranamon sat up and raced off toward the end of the roof platform. "You two stay and tend to the Amazons. I'll do what I can to help the others!"

"Jaarin! Wait!" Witchmon cried out.

With that, Ranamon took a chance and no longer hesitated. She swiftly landed and glared toward Nagah.

-

Athenamon was not moving but her soul suddenly drifted from out of her fallen form. She opened her eyes and gasped. Looking down at her fallen form, the Amazon Queen gasped and realized that she was no longer in the living realm.

"_Am... Am I really dead?"_

"_Not yet, Queen Athenamon."_

Twirling around, the Amazon digimon saw the Swordswoman standing behind her. Her arm was completely healed. She, too, was standing in spiritual form.

"_What's going on, Lady Swordswoman?"_

"_I was going to ask you the same thing."_

"_It seems our souls have left our bodies. That Rajita warrior was far too powerful for us to contend with."_

"_I know. My pride has been crushed."_

"_I feel the same way, Lady Swordswoman. We cannot defeat her as we are now."_

"_So, what do you suggest? Even if we somehow return from our unconscious states, we will not be strong enough to defeat that woman!"_

"_I don't even know what to suggest. Even working together, we couldn't defeat her."_

"_Then, perhaps, you would be in need of assistance, my daughter..."_

Suddenly, both Athenamon and Swordswoman were frozen stiff as they overheard a booming woman's voice. They glanced around their surroundings but they didn't find any traces of a third-party in their presence.

However, Athenamon recognized this voice and uttered a gasp. _"Is that..."_

"_Who was that?"_ Swordswoman looked around. _"Athenamon, you heard that, too?"_

"_Lady Garudamon! Is that truly you?!" _

_  
"Lady Garudamon...?"_

"_In this near-death state, your souls can communicate with the souls of those who have passed on. My, how you've grown, my daughter."_

Appearing before two Amazon Queens, Garudamon appeared in a transparent, intangible form. Athenamon felt happy tears come down her eyes as she came face to face with her former queen.

"_Queen Garudamon! It's you! It's truly you!" _

"_You have become a fine and powerful queen, Athenamon. You truly have lived up to your promise..."_

"_No, I haven't," _Athenamon sadly sighed. _"Swordswoman and I were easily defeated by just one woman! Her strength surpasses mine! I don't know what else Swordswoman and I can do. I've let you, my sisters, and our Amazon heritage down! I... I have failed you... my queen. I don't deserve the title as Amazon Queen."_

"_NONSENSE!! You are a finer queen than even I could imagine myself to be."_

Upon hearing this, Athenamon gasped and looked up at Garudamon.

"_You have a fine husband, whom you have grown to love, and you have allied yourself with another Amazon Queen, fulfilling a dream I could not."_

"_What do you mean, my queen?"_

"_My dream was to see that one day all Amazon Kingdoms would unite into a powerful nation consisting of the strongest Amazon warriors. You and Swordswoman are destined to oversee the future generations of our Amazon sisters. But in order to achieve that future... You two must join forces."_

"_We have and we lost!" _Swordswoman exclaimed.

"_In one sense of the term, yes, you have, but there is still more you two can do together. Athenamon, I'm sure you are aware of the Jogress Evolution?"_

Athenamon nodded her head. _"Yes, that's when two digimon fuse together to create one powerful, single entity. Their strength is doubled five times over."_

"_Correct. And Swordswoman, I understand that you duel monsters have a similar ability."_

"_Yes. We call it Polymerization."_

"_Wait, are you suggesting that Swordswoman and I fuse? But that's impossible. I'm a digimon and she's a duel monster. A fusion between us simply wouldn't work."_

"_Are you sure about that? You are both digital creatures..."_

Both Amazon Queens looked at each other and blinked in confusion.

"_It has never been tried before, but I believe the only thing that can save you now is the power of Fusion Evolution... __**Yuugou Shinka**_"

"_Yuugou Shinka?"_ the two women said at once.

"_With the power Lord Granasmon gave me, you two will have the ability to merge into a single, more powerful entity. I doubt you would ever question Lord Granasmon's power, Athenamon."_

"_Never, Lady Garudamon. His power transcends even our entire Amazon Kingdom. So, he is telling us that we have the ability to perform Yuugou Shinka?"_

"_Yes and in this way you two will join forces by becoming one!" _Garudamon declared. _"So, I will pose you this question. Lady Athenamon, Lady Swordswoman, will you carry out my dream of a united Amazon Kingdom and crushing these enemies? Will you unite as one through Yuugou Shinka?"_

"_We will." Athenamon replied._

"_We will." Swordswoman echoed._

"_I believe that you two can crush that Rajita wench and drive out all of her forces. The Rajita must not be allowed to tarnish this kingdom. Please, Swordswoman and Athenamon, share with each other your power, knowledge and heart. Together, ascend to victory."_

Both Amazon Queens murmured to themselves with eyes closed.

"_Victory."_

"_Victory."_

With that, the two Amazon queens held each other's hands and turned their backs to each other. Their bodies started to illuminate stream of white light. They glanced down at their fallen forms and concentrated on restoring themselves.

The Amazon pair telepathically spoke to one another. _"For our sisters and our loved ones, we will not lose!"_

Garudamon held up an orb in one hand, which released two beams of light. Both Amazon Queens were bathed in a bright white aura as their powers were restored and granted their new special ability.

-

Suddenly, the bodies of the two fallen Amazon queens rose up from the ground. White light covered their bodies and brought them back from a deep sleep. Mermaimon and Witchmon both gasped simultaneously.

"Oh my Goddramon, look at this, Witchmon!" Mermaimon pointed out.

Witchmon looked to where the two queens were levitating. "I can feel a strong spiritual force emanating from their bodies. I wonder, could this be the work of Granasmon?"

-

Rhea paced toward Nagah, who had held off every remaining digimon and Tamer. Phillipe watched on as he lied next to Catramon. The feline Amazon held Phillipe back and nodded.

"Don't, Phillipe. We have to regroup..."

"No, we have to save our friends," he whispered.

"If only I had more power..."

"Then, we'll defeat them together, Catramon. You're not a failure as my digimon partner. I am happy that you and I are a team. I want to become a great Tamer like my friend Himura and the others!"

Catramon felt touched by the boy's heartfelt words and pressed her hands against her chest. It was rapidly beating. Her eyes meet Phillipe's.

"Oh, Phillipe... I..."

Then, much to Phillipe's surprise, Catramon embraced the child and let out tears of happiness. He put an arm around Catramon and watched as his D-Ark started to release a powerful burst of golden light. Catramon noticed the light and gasped.

"Phillipe! Look! Your D-Ark!" Catramon pointed out.

"But... How..."

"It was our bond, Phillipe. It's stronger than I realized. No, how could I call myself a failure for a digimon partner? Phillipe, you're the one human partner I am proud to have. I... I... I want to become strong! Give me the power to digivolve, Phillipe!"

Nagah and Rhea glanced over toward Catramon after hearing her outburst.

"What are they babbling about?" Rhea scoffed in annoyance. "Wait, I'm sensing a strong power source from them!"

"What's that?!" Nagah exclaimed.

"Now, Phillipe! It's time! Make me digivolve!" Catramon called out.

Phillipe nodded in reply and held it over his head. "Catramon, this is for you!"

A powerful white light shot out of the D-Ark and shrouded the Amazon digimon. Everyone turned and watched Catramon finally going to digivolve into her mega-level form.

"Catramon... She... she," Ranamon gasped, picking herself off the ground.

"She's about to digivolve!" Jeri announced. "It's because she's realizing her bond with Phillipe. Himura would be so proud of you, Phillipe-kun!"

"Bah! Rhea, apprehend the boy and kill that warrior!" Nagah ordered her colonel.

Suddenly, Nagah looked up and watched as both Athenamon and Swordswoman were levitating. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the glowing pair. _"What?! But, how?! They were unconscious!"_

"General Nagah, what now?!"

"Catramon _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_"

Once the gleaming glow died down, Jaguarmon's mega form was revealed to all. She was a female human digimon. She had long, brown hair flowing down her back and her eyes were emerald. Resembling that of a mythical warrior, her chest armor she wore was purely white. Stretched down her legs were black pants, long white boots and matching color gauntlets. Covering her mouth was a white mask. Each gauntlet had a violet gem embedded at the center. Her white helmet assumed the shape of a feline's face with a pair of crimson eyes on the sides. Flowing down her back was a majestic, red cape. Strapped on her back was a white long bow with arrows.

"_**ARTEMISMON!!"**_

"Artemismon...?" Phillipe gasped, his eyes widened at the sight of his digimon partner.

"Oh my Goddramon... Jaguarmon has at last reached her mega form!" Ranamon exclaimed.

"That's not all!" Unfriendly pointed up. "Look at Lady Swordswoman and Lady Athenamon!"

"_No, first her, and now those two?! What in Leviathan's name is going on here?!" _Nagah thought, her eyes on Artemismon.

The glowing forms of the two Amazon queens called out in unison. _**"Invaders! Prepare to meet your doom! The battle ends here!"**_

"_**Amazoness Swordswoman!"**_

"_**Athenamon!"**_

"_**YUUGOU SHINKA!!**__**"**_

With that, the two Amazon queens merged as two streams of purifying white light. All in attendance witnessed for what appeared to be the awakening of the mightiest Amazon to grace her presence. Artemismon looked up and smiled underneath her mask.

Nagah was shocked in disbelief as her eyes set on the still figure emerging from the stream of light.

"General Nagah?! Care to explain this?" Rhea glanced over to her general and noticed a look of shock. "Um, General Nagah?"

"_No! They combined into one?!" _the female general thought, clenching her fists. _"No! I'm still superior to them! They can't defeat me!"_

As the light finally dispersed, the new fused Amazon warrior assumed the place of both Athenamon and Swordswoman. For the most part, the warrior retained the body of Athenamon with a few major differences to her appearance.

Her chest armor was lighter blue with yellow trimmings around the edges of the armor. Armored shoulder pads adorned her shoulders. Plated armor adorned her waist like a traditional Greek warrior's armor. Black pants covered her well-defined legs with blue armored boots. Her arms and hands were protected with blue armor. On her chest was a golden eagle with a dark blue gem embedded at the center. A golden necklace choked around her neck. Her beautiful face was still revealed with her red-brown hair reaching past her shoulders. Her helmet was blue with a white owl face decorated on the front. A pair of white angelic wings remained cushioned on her back. In her right hand was a long, majestic sword with the hilt assuming the form of a golden eagle.

Upon the final process of her mode change, the warrior called out her new digimon name, _**"ATHENAMON VICTORY MODE!"**_

"Victory Mode?!" Nagah blurted out, her eyes and mouth widened. _"This power! She's stronger than before!"_

"Lady Athenamon? Lady Swordswoman?" Felinismon groaned, lifting herself off the ground.

"They performed a Jogress Evolution!" exclaimed Mermaimon. "No, wait... this is somehow different! I'll bet Granasmon answered Athenamon's prayer somehow! It's a true miracle!"

"Are you sure about that?" Phillipe wondered. "You believe this, Artemismon?"

"Yes, I do!" Phillipe's digimon partner nodded in reply. "These two are going to get it now. Lady Athenamon... or are you now predominantly Lady Swordswoman?"

"I am still Athenamon, but Amazoness Swordswoman is one with me. I share her wisdom, her strength, and her heart. Artemismon, since we are the strongest Amazons, I suggest we take these two. The general named Nagah is mine."

"Fine with me. I'll take the colonel partner of hers."

The Rajita females prepared themselves to engage in combat with the two Amazons. The fate of the Amazon Kingdom was at stake and the final stage of this battle site was set.

* * *

**Near Kaiba Corp/12:07 PM**

Back on near the site of the Kaiba Corp. building, the Spirit Detectives and Brimstone were left to deal with the lone general, Kujiko.

Yusuke dropped down to his knees to catch his breath after firing a third Spirit Gun blast. Everything he fired at Kujiko didn't even faze the brute once. He wondered how much damage had been inflicted on himself.

The surrounding landscape had been devastated by Kujiko's instant power-ups and attacks. Even Brimstone found himself on the receiving end of punishing attacks from the Rajita brute.

Kuwabara slowly lifted himself off the ground and groaned. "Ugh... feels like I was run down by a dozen subway trains..."

Kurama balanced himself on top of a light post. "Not even my Rose Whip can cut through his tough hide**..."**

Holding himself up using his sword as a crutch, Hiei panted from exhausting his power releasing the Dark Dragon. He glanced over at Kujiko and snorted.

"If only I hadn't sacrificed my Dark Dragon for that damn woman," the demon muttered, facing Yusuke. "And the Detective's Spirit Gun has failed to even slow down this brute."

"Urameshi, you've got anymore bright ideas?" Kuwabara asked, holding himself up.

The Spirit Detective sighed and nodded. "You know me. I'm not the brightest guy. Look to Kurama on strategy but I can tell he's having trouble himself."

"Kurama having trouble? Well, there's a first..." muttered the orange-haired teen.

"Knowing Kurama, he won't give up until he finds his weakness," Hiei reminded the boys.

Stepping toward the Spirit Detectives, Kujiko smashed his fists together and created a shockwave which tore through the piles of debris. Yusuke and the others moved away from the ensuing pressure.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed, punching away a bombardment of rocks. "He's tiring us the hell out before we can get to the ship!"

"Obviously," Kurama replied.

Just then, the Detectives glanced over to find Kujiko swiftly jumping onto the side of a building. He leaped across and landed ten yards away from where the five fighters were waiting.

"You five showing fatigue. Me grow bored of this!" Kujiko bellowed out. "Now me smash you puny little humans.

"Humph, he may be stronger than us, but he sure lacks vocabulary," Hiei scoffed. _"If only I didn't waste my Dragon of the Darkness Flame..."_

Suddenly, Kurama's senses picked up another presence close by. His eyes turned toward a corner and noticed a feminine figure watching him with gleaming, green eyes. The half breed turned and raced out toward the corner. Yusuke and the others took notice of their comrade running out to identify the source.

"What the hell?! Where are you going Kurama?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going to need help with this guy and you're going to bail out on us?!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"No, Kurama is going after a spy," Brimstone confirmed. "He's saving us trouble by stopping whoever was watching."

"Yes, I could sense that presence, too," Hiei nodded. "Kurama can take care of that nuisance."

Kujiko slowly paced over toward Yusuke and the other three males. "Now, prepare to meet your end. Lord Ghidorah reward me for crushing the allies of the Sailor Senshi."

"_Kurama, I hope you know what you're doing!" _Yusuke thought, clenching his fists.

"Crap, here he comes!" Kuwabara called out in warning.

The brute dashed toward the Spirit Detectives and prepared to attack head-on with brutal, physical force. Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara would be on the receiving end of a beating while Hiei and Brimstone did what they could to slow Kujiko with their flame attacks. Yusuke dropped down and punched the general in his groin.

Kujiko's eyes bulged out and nearly dropped down to his knees.

"Ha! Now that will ruin anyone with balls!" Kuwabara laughed. "Nice one, Urameshi!"

"It was the only way I could think of to bring him down. No matter how big one guy may be, the softest place will always be between his legs. I just made an example out of this big bastard," Yusuke smirked, rubbing his fist. "By the way, that was for our friends' souls you've taken!"

"Yeah, especially Yukina and my sister!"

However, before the boys would prematurely celebrate, Kujiko rose up and clotheslined both Yusuke and Kuwabara in retaliation. The force of the attacks nearly decapitated the duo and left them lying face first.

"Humph, so much for momentum favoring our side," Brimstone scoffed, preparing to unleash a wave of flames.

Hiei held his sword while taking a battle stance. _"No way I'm going down to this freak! I know I can summon a Dark Dragon! But I feel weakened... Damn, not now!"_

-

Kurama raced in pursuit of the spy and stopped at the center of an abandoned basketball court. He immediately spotted the figure standing twenty-five yards away. He gasped once he became familiar with the spy's scent.

Uttering a gasp, Kurama recognized the girl. "Ma... Maya?! Is that you?!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and glanced over at Kurama with her eyes gleaming green. "Hello there, Shuichi. It's been a long time."

"Maya, what... what has happened to you?" Kurama asked, frowning and his face hardening with a cold stare. "I'm sensing the power of the alien source within you."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Maya spoke while advancing toward Kurama.

"Why join the likes of the Rajita? You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into.

"No, you're dead wrong, Shuichi... or should I call you Kurama? Once I received the power of the Orichalcos, my memories which you erased were restored. You didn't think I would eventually remember?"

"You weren't supposed to remember..."

"But I obviously have. That was a very selfish move on your part, Kurama. I thought you really cared for me. Of course, like any other demon, you choose to reject those who share affection for you."

"Your mind is being poisoned, Maya. Whatever they did to you has corrupted you. Your mind and body has been mutated..."

"No, I've been transformed into a warrior, serving General Kuiiza. No longer am I the weak and meek little girl that needed a prince charming to rescue her!" Maya clenched her right fist, forging an energy blade out of her hand. "I'll do _MY OWN_ protecting! For breaking my heart, I will rip out yours, Kurama!"

With that, Maya raced out at Kurama and attacked with her energy blade. The sly fox dodged to the side and jumped away from the aggressor. Maya twirled around and slashed her blade across Kurama's shirt.

"You're not so fast when you were just involved in another fight!"

"Please, do not force me to take extreme measures. You have a chance to turn away now."

"And pass up the chance to murder the guy who erased my memories? I will _never_ forgive you!" Maya screamed, pouncing at Kurama.

Kurama quickly sidestepped the Chimera girl and pulled out a seed from out of his sleeve. He tossed it onto Maya's back and rolled across the ground. Maya twirled around and stepped into a fighting stance.

"Give it up, Kurama. Your heart isn't in this, obviously. Why not save yourself the trouble and surrender your life to me? I'll be sure to cut off your pretty head and keep it as my trophy. That way, I can always remind myself of how much I despise you," Maya smirked, licking her lips.

Getting up on his feet, Kurama stood his ground and removed a rose stem from under his sleeve. He lashed out and a long green whip extended from it. He realized there was no choice but to fight Maya. Despite his claim that he would not resort to extreme measures, he was determined to save Maya from the alien's mind control.

* * *

**5th Digital Realm/Sovereign's Area/12:07 PM**

Several hours after their defeat by Kaiser Ghidorah, the four Digimon Sovereigns were in deep, comatose states. The Orichalcos stones had been planted inside the sacred beasts. It was a matter of time before they would be eventually awaken, but be controlled against their will.

Suddenly, the symbols of the Orichalcos flashed on their foreheads.

The voice of Kaiser Ghidorah spoke telepathically through their minds. _**"Hello, Great Beasts. It's time to awaken. You are to destroy my enemies and serve as instruments of my will. Destroy all those who stand in your way! Now, rise, great Holy Beasts! May the power of the Orichalcos stones serve you well!"**_

With that, the hypnotic control of Ghidorah's orders triggered a reaction in the stones. The four beasts opened their eyes, which gleamed with dark green light. Each awakened and roared out madly. Their faces were stoic, with no emotion. Bloodlust plagued their minds as they set about to destroy those who had worshipped them as their gods: the digimon themselves.

Under Ghidorah's control, all four Sovereigns would be an indestructible force to contend with.

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/12:15 PM**

Kaiser Ghidorah, still in his titan form, levitated above the atmosphere of Earth and chuckled deeply, looking out towards the deep reaches of space.

"My destiny is close at hand. I may not have the Romulus Source, but I won't need it to crush the heroes of Earth. Queen Serenity's Sailor Senshi and their trusted allies will all fall in due time. I foresee the awakening of Leviathan in short time. At long last, the Sol System will be under my order! Then, Planet Imperium, once I finally capture the Romulus Source, you and The Praetor will be next!"

The warlord has revealed his plans for after he conquers Earth. Another planet from another solar system would be next on his conquest to become the universe's most feared power.

But, would he truly succeed?

* * *

**Digital World/Unknown Sector/12:20 AM**

In an unknown section in the Digital World, a lone figure walked across the desolate, scorching sands. From a closer distance, the digimon assumed the form of a knight clad in dark purple armor with silver trimmings. His greaves are silver and violet. His torso was golden. On his shoulders was a silver dragon head shoulder padding and a midnight black helmet with a violet faceplate with a sinister, crimson visor outlined with a golden trim. He carried on his left hand a silver and purple shield with oddly-shaped, sinister designs etched on it and at the center of the shield was a gleaming, green dragon eye. Sheathed on his back was a long saber with a mixture of silver and gold colorations. The wings on his back were a mix of violet and dark green.

Muttering under his breath, the digimon was on a mission and he made it clear to all that his goal would be realized. "Valmarmon, no matter what it takes, I will find those seven pieces and release you. Then all worlds will tremble under your might! However, we must assume we can survive this war with the invaders. If those fools can drive off the invaders, then I will continue with the search! Victory will be ours, for I, Madoudramon, will not fail!"

With that, Madoudramon vanished out of sight and to a different sector in the Digital World. He was determined to find the seven pieces and unleash the Digital World's greatest threat: the reawakening of the Digimon Demon God, Valmarmon.

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Suzakato: Hi, everyone! This is Takato, bringing you the preview for the next mega chapter! I end up finding Mika at Kaibaland Theme Park and she has captured three hostages: the Grandras. It's up to me to save them and defeat Mika in our duel!

Mika: Kid, like you'll ever beat me!

Athenamon VM: Nagah, it ends here for you and your colonel!

Nagah: As if! I don't care how strong you've become, you'll never drive us out!

Phillipe: Wow, Artemismon is incredible! Rhea is sure going to have a fight on her hands.

Kazu: Hey, what happened? One minute I was out and then... Ah, man! I miss out on the fun!

Kuzuhamon: Only one of us will live, Sakuyamon! The question is, who?!

Sakuyamon: Sorry, but I don't intend to die. Rika and Inumon are the most important people in my life! I fight for them!

Seirika: Henry, this Elementdramon is tough! I don't think we can win...

Himakko: Kotori, only we can set Seadramon free! C'mon, let's see what Grani can do for us!

Imperialdramon: A portal has opened for us to go into the real world? Is this Granasmon's doing? Wait, Granasmon? You wish me to find the children known as the Digimon Tamers. Yes, I understand... Ra, looks like it's time.

Ra: Who is this Granasmon?

Omegamon: Buster Blader, what's happening to us?

Buster Blader: We're merging!

Mai: Serenity, take this sword. I think it may be the only way to get Joey back.

Serenity: I'll use anything to restore my brother and stop this senseless violence! Joey, only I can save you! Wait, Morpheous, what are you doing?! No!

Lyn: Wait, what is this power I'm sensing from Joey's sister?! Incredible! Her Ka!

Atem: Serenity, please, free Joey from the Rajita control!

Kuiiza: That poor fool, Morpheous, he got what's coming to him. Alas, I must return to the ship.

Chuu: Who are these buggers trying to bust into Demon World?

Rinku: I don't know but something's going down in the human realm. We better scope this out.

Agunimon: Whoa, just who are these weirdoes?

Raphael: Finally, we've found your sister, Nate, but we better get out of here! We've just entered a hive.

Yamaki: Let's return to Hypnos. There should be safe haven there.

Sailor Pluto: Come, everyone. It's time. We have reached the location of the Mother ship. Spirit Detectives and friends, gather at the center of us.

Sailor Senshi: _**SAILOR TELEPORT!!**_

Ghidorah: Leviathan, just a few more hours and you'll finally be awakened. May you once again spread fear and chaos across the human planet. The eradication of the humans and the dawning of the Rajita Age is upon us!

Kuwabara: Sweet, we're inside the mother ship! Time to kick some butt! Next chapter is titled...

_**The Awakening of Serenity's Ka! Enter the Mothership Compound!**_

Seraphimon: You do not want to miss this, my friends.

* * *

Another long and action-packed chapter ends. 19 chapters have come and gone. It's been fun writing this second series and I am looking forward to the fights inside the mother ship. In addition, we will see the fifth sovereign and learn more of the mysterious fifth Digital Realm that has been mentioned. :D

Credit goes to _LazerWulf_ and his friend _Diesel_ again for the Himura/Hayata duel and Kuzuhamon's new form: Shadow Priestess Mode. _Belletiger_ is credited for Kotori's new Valkyrie Brunhilde form, the little pony named Grani, Athenamon Victory Mode and Artemismon. _Ninetalesuk_ is credited for Elementdramon, UriaSeadramon and the whole Black Guilmon comedy scene.

The next chapter will be worth the read. Not only will the Tamers be picked up by Imperialdramon to enter the fifth Digital World, we'll see Athenamon Victory Mode and Artemismon in action, and Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shishiwakamaru and 'Beautiful' Suzuka will finally appear. Gotta love those guys. ;)

Plus, let's not forget Serenity: possibly the only person left to save her brother and free him from Kuiiza's evil control. But what of Morpheous? You'll see when you read Chapter 20.

I know these chapters are getting longer but I have so much to write and fewer and fewer chapters in which to write it in. So, yeah, it's expected these chapters will be longer than usual. But, they're at least still guaranteed more action than you can throw a book at. Heh, book. :P

Well, that about covers it here. Leave me a review. Next chapter promises to have plenty of fun and surprises.

Until then, I'm out. Peace!


	20. Day 2: The Awakening of Serenity's Ka!

Beta-Reader's note: Sorry for the delay in the release for this chapter; it's been a rough summer. Hopefully, though, we'll be able to release the remaining 8 chapters in a timely fashion.

Author's note: I **_REALLY_** apologize for this. I will make up for lost time. I hope this chapter is worth the long wait and thank you for your patience. My beta and I are already in discussion about a release date schedule for the remaining eight chapters.

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and for several story ideas (including permission to use characters such as Lyn, Max and Sam). Also a special thanks to both Belletiger and Ninetalesuk. This series wouldn't continue if these three had not been there for me to pull me out of difficult situations.

* * *

_**The Awakening of Serenity's Ka! Enter the Mother Ship Compound!**_

-

-

**Northern Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/12:25 PM**

Suzakato made good time to the Shinjuku District using his powered-up flame boost. He managed to arrive at the Kaibaland Theme Park area in no time. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the whereabouts of the Chimera girl, Mika.

Nothing yet. He could barely feel any activity.

"_Suzaku. She said she'd be waiting for us at Kaibaland but I'm not sensing her. She has to be hiding. What do you think?"_

"_It's possible, but I suggest we keep an eye out if she indeed hiding. She may try to launch a sneak attack on us."_

"_Yeah and force us to duel her. Remember, if we duel her, then one of us will lose our soul. I can't bring myself to sacrificing a human's life over some mad alien's conquest to take over the planet!"_

"_Takato, there are times when sacrifices need to be made. You will eventually come to understand... TAKATO! LOOK OUT!!"_

With that, Suzakato looked ahead and watched as an array of blade-like projectiles were launched directly towards him. The phoenix warrior uttered a gasp and immediately projected a flame shield to protect himself from the deadly projectiles. However, there was also a heavy wind power being blown towards him and broke through the flame shield. Suzakato was on the receiving end of the strong wind and was sent plummeting down toward the amusement park grounds.

_**BOOM!!!**_

Suzakato landed face first on the ground and grunted from his fall. Slowly but surely, he rose to his feet and lifted himself back up. He glanced around his surroundings and sensed an incoming attack from his right hand corner. He turned to see more of the same blades hurtling towards him. He put out his right palm hand and released a flamethrower attack to incinerate the blades completely.

"_**FIREPALM BLAST!!**_"

Following the blades, another wind force shot across at Suzakato. He swiftly flew up to avoid it but it was still coming towards him. He yelled out as the wind caught him and slammed him against a popcorn stand. As he crashed through, he landed hard against the popcorn machine and yelled out upon the impact.

"Shoot... Is she toying with me or what?!" Suzakato growled through his teeth.

He slowly picked himself up and flew out through the roof. Hopping on the top of the popcorn stand, he glanced forward to find the culprit behind the attacks. Mika stood casually with her giant, iron fan behind her back. She waved it across to release another wind force.

"_**CUTTING WHIRLWIND!!**_"

With another wind force came at him, Suzakato made sure to avoid this and side stepped the incoming force. He watched as blades emerged from the gust of wind shredded the entire top of the popcorn stand. Mika closed her fan and glanced over at Suzakato. She gasped and watched Suzakato flying directly towards her direction. She back flipped off the top of the cotton candy stand and landed gracefully on the ground. She immediately raced off down the center of the amusement park where the Blue-Eyes Rollercoaster ride was located.

"Damn! He's already onto me!" Mika cursed as she raced across and pounced across many meters ahead.

Suzakato was immediately hot on her trail and would not lose her. _"That's it! Just lead the way! I'm right on your tail!"_

Mika tried ignoring the phoenix warrior following her but she couldn't simply outrun him at her current pace. Even with her newly enhanced mutant speed, the flight of the phoenix warrior proved to be more efficient in speed.

Then, she saw the place where she was hoping to have reached. The Blue-Eyes Rollercoaster ride was dead ahead with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue standing at the front of the ride. This was where she wanted Suzakato. As she pounced across, she landed right next to the statue and turned around to face Suzakato.

As a confused look etched on the phoenix warrior's face, Suzakato landed meters from where Mika stood with her back against the statue, appearing calm and collected.

"Ok, I've got you trapped! You have nowhere to go!" Suzakato threatened the Chimera girl. "My sensei was able to spot you back over at the park."

"I'm rather impressed. She's good," Mika smirked, clipping the iron fan on her back. "But, I'm even more impressed that you found me this quickly."

"Don't underestimate my guardian spirit! He followed your presence, but as soon as you got here, you suppressed your presence somehow."

"I wasn't going to let you find me that easily. Besides, it was a little fun toying with you like that, Takato Matsuda!" Mika chuckled. "Wow, to think, we'd meet again. Only this time we're both not exactly humans anymore. You could say we're freaks of nature."

"I'm still human! I was just given special abilities!"

Mika nodded. "Sure... or so you say. Face it. Normal people don't use 'special abilities'. We mutants are on the rise. Kuiiza will make sure to turn the surviving humans into freaks like us."

"Shut up! Stop trying to play with my head! I came here to stop you from hurting any people! Besides, you said you wanted me to face you. Well, here I am! You want to duel me?"

"You're a fast one, kid. You know how to work that brain well," Mika giggled, taunting the phoenix warrior. "Despite what you've become, you're still that stupid little kid who won that contest by a fluke."

"Fluke my butt! We won that game fair and square! You even congratulated me!"

"And I take back everything I've said positive about you! Pfft, shaking hands with you made me want to retch!" Mika gagged. "I SO wanted to kick your ass for being a stupid kid. But, I get my chance to wipe the floor with you in this duel. I could fight you but it looks like I've proven that my winds are strong enough to put out your little flames!"

"You want to test me?!" Suzakato scoffed as his flame aura formed around his body. "Come and try me!"

"Sorry but I came here to duel," she stated, kneeling down and pulling out the duel disk from out of the bush next to the dragon statue. "I have the perfect deck to humiliate you with!" Mika then pulled out the card deck from inside her right glove and inserted the deck into her disk.

Suzakato activated his duel disk and inserted his deck in it. "I'm ready! Mika, I'm going to show you not to take me lightly as a duelist! I've dueled against the best!"

"That's nice, but my dream was to become Japan's top duelist. In time, I'll become better than both Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. Let's see what you've got, Takato! Once I'm done with you, I'll take that Beast card of yours and your soul goes directly to the Rajita God, Leviathan!"

"Sorry but that's not going to happen! I'll defeat you for my friends!"

"Oh, speaking of friends... I recently just bumped into these three people, and let's just say we became the closest of friends!" Mika grinned as she opened the gates and revealed a rollercoaster car. "Let's see just who is behind door number one!"

Inside the rollercoaster car, the Grandra siblings were bound and held captive. Shaina and George were unconscious, but Richard was still moving, even though he was blindfolded and gagged. Suzakato glanced ahead and gasped.

"You... You have captives?! Mika, how low can you get?!" Suzakato growled angrily at the Chimera. _"Suzaku, I can't even sense souls from two of them!"_

"_Yes, their souls were taken out of them. No doubt she was responsible for this. While we've spent hours looking for her, she must have dueled them and taken their souls."_

"_No! I'm not going to let that happen to me! I've got to find a way to save them!"_

Mika grinned slyly and closed the gate door using a swift kick. "Now, the stakes are even higher. If you can't beat me, not only do you lose your soul but that cute guy loses his soul, too!"

"Don't tell me you dueled them while we were looking for you during most of the morning!"

"Of course! These three are the Grandra siblings, the famous duelists from England. It was truly an 'honor' to duel them. Of course, they were greatly overwhelmed after I forced them to duel. They put up quite a valiant effort but the girl and the little boy lost their souls unfortunately. Too bad and sooooo sad!"

"You witch! How could you take advantage of them?! You forced them against their own will!"

"Hey, Leviathan is hungry for more souls for his revival. I'm only doing what Kuiiza is asking of me. Besides, I spared one of them... At least until this duel is over with."

"Oh... You've gone too far, now!" Suzakato yelled out at the Chimera. _I've still got to duel her to save that guy, and myself, from losing our souls. Suzaku, hope that I win this duel. Grant me your wisdom to lead me to victory. _"All right, Mika! You've got what you wanted! I'm ready!"

Mika nodded and put out her duel disk. "Glad to hear! Now, let the sacrificial game begin!"

"_**DUEL!!"**_

_**Life Points  
Mika Hayashi/4000  
Takato Matsuda/4000**_

Mika smirked. "To think, I'll be dueling against a total cutie. I hate you, but you're still a cutie."

"Just shut up and make your move!" Suzakato growled, getting annoyed with Mika's taunts. _"Man, now I'm starting to sound like Mars. I should learn to keep my cool, especially since I'm dueling with higher stakes besides my own soul!"_

"Heh, it would be my pleasure, Takato," Mika chuckled, drawing a new card and adding it to her starting five. She observed her hand and put down a card on her duel disk. "I'll start by putting this monster face down and ending my turn there."

"Huh and here I was expecting something from you."

"Meh, I'll duel how I want to. Now, make your move since it's your turn!"

Suzakato looked at his six card hand and studied it. _Hmmm, now let's see here. Ah, ha! This'll put a serious hurt on her massive ego! She's SO not going to see this coming! _"Well, Mika! I hope you're ready for some PAIN! Cause I'm deflating that massive ego of yours! And the card that will do the trick is this!" Suzakato flipped around the card to reveal spell card with a meteor shower on the front. "_**METEOR OF DESTRUCTION!!**_"

Mika uttered a complete gasp and stepped back in shock. "WHAT?! YOU DREW THAT ON YOUR FIRST TURN?! YOU LITTLE..."

Chuckling to himself, Suzakato activated the card and watched. "Now watch as this spell takes a major chunk out of your Life Points."

With that, a massive barrage of cannon ball-sized meteors hurtled down from above and landed around Mika. The Chimera girl screamed out as they exploded upon impact with the ground around her. One even came directly at her and slammed into her gut. The force of the blow knocked her back against the Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue. She grunted from her fall and struggled to stand back up.

"No... NO! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Mika cursed at the phoenix warrior. "You won't get another lucky shot like that!" She fell over and dropped to her knees. "Shit... That hurt..."

"I told you not to take me lightly, Mika! You learned that the hard way," Suzakato frowned. "There goes 1000 of your Life Points. Now that'll hurt that big fat ego of yours!"

_**Life Points  
Mika/3000 (4000-1000)**_

"Ugh... I will make you regret doing that to me!" Mika yelled out, threatening the phoenix warrior.

Suzakato ignored her constant bickering and put down his next card on his duel disk. "Look at the bright side! Now that you only have 3000 Life Points, I can't use another one of those cards on you. Now, if you're done complaining, I'm ready to continue this. Next, I'll summon forth my first monster! Say hello to my _**Blazing Inpachi!**_"

Suddenly, appearing from out of the side of Takato's field was a man-shaped wooden spirit engulfed completely in flames.

"Impressed, Mika?" Suzakato asked. "Well?"

_**Blazing Inpachi  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/4 ATK/1850 DEF/0**_

"Next, I'll place a card face down and then I'll activate _**Burning Spear!**_" the phoenix warrior declared. "I can equip this spell card to any fire monster on my side and increase its Attack Power by 400 points while decreasing its Defense Power by 200 points! Since I only have Blazing Inpachi on the field, he gets the special treatment!"

With that, a flaming spear appeared within Blazing Inpachi's hand, giving him a power boost.

_**Blazing Inpachi  
ATK/2250 (1850+400) DEF/0 (0-200)**_

"Now, Blazing Inpachi, attack her face down card and wipe that off the field!"

The Blazing Inpachi dashed across toward Mika's side and shot a fiery blast that ignited the face down hologram card. The monster underneath the card was then revealed to be none other than _**Crimson Ninja**_. A ninja garbed in a crimson outfit appeared and was vanquished by the flames.

Mika scowled angrily as her ninja was destroyed before her very eyes.

That is until a sly grin crossed her face. "Not so fast! My Crimson Ninja has an effect!"

"An effect?"

"That's right, kid. Thanks to Crimson Ninja's effect, I can select any trap card you have your field and destroy it! If it's face down, you have to show it to me, and if it's a spell, you can keep it. Now, let's see it!"

Suzakato sighed and revealed his face down card. It was indeed a trap card. Mika laughed out as soon as _**Backfire**_ was revealed. It was just as Mika had predicted.

"So it was a trap! Of course you know what that means! Say, goodbye to that trap card!"

"I know. You don't have to remind me that," Suzakato scoffed, removing the trap card from play and putting it into his graveyard slot.

"That'll teach you to set traps in your first Main Phase! Oooo, you've just got served!" Mika taunted the boy.

"Well, that'll be the end of my turn. Make your move, Mika."

Mika nodded happily and grinned. "Yep, yep! My turn! Boy, aren't I just that damn good?"

"Lucky guess if you ask me."

"Whatever, kid. I'm just plain better than you. Now..." Kuiiza's warrior checked her hand and placed a card on her disk. "I summon forth _**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!**_"

Upon placing her hand on her duel disk, a ninja with a body made completely out of a metal alloy appeared. He wore an open green shirt, long red drapes coming from the back of the shirt and had a small patch of long blue hair tied up into a long ponytail. In the ninja's hands were a pair of kunais and he stood poised, ready to attack. The metal ninja glared directly at Suzakato as if it were ready to slay him with any given moment.

_**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke  
Attribute/Light Type/Warrior  
LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1000**_

"Heh but that's not all! For it's time Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to get a power boost before he properly gets ready for battle! I'll equip him with this!" Mika displayed her spell card. "This is my _**Fuhma Shuriken!**_ I can equip this card to any monster with 'Ninja' in its name! Now, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's Attack Power increases by 700 points! And when this is sent to the graveyard... Oh, well, you'll find out soon enough if it ever comes down to that."

_**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke  
ATK/2500 (1800+700)**_

"Now, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, destroy his Blazing Inpachi!"

With that, the ninja monster followed Mika's command and launched a giant ornate shuriken at Blazing Inpachi. The shuriken successfully stabbed the monster and caused it to shatter before Suzakato's eyes.

_**Life Points  
Takato/3750 (4000-250)**_

"Heh! Take that! That'll show you!"

"But I still have more Life Points than you," Suzakato reminded her. "So I wouldn't be celebrating too soon, Mika!"

"Say what you will, but your momentum will end soon! I guarantee it!" Mika declared as she set a card face down. "I'll set this card face down and that'll end my turn! All right, kid, let's see what you do on your next turn. Make it worth my time."

Drawing a card, Suzakato smiled and placed it down onto his duel disk. A monster immediately surfaced on his side of the field. This time it was a long, serpentine dragon whose body was composed entirely in flames. Its eyes flared a dark green flare. A pair of demon horns protruded on the sides of its head.

"I summon forth my _**Solar Flare Dragon!!**_" Suzakato yelled out.

_**Solar Flare Dragon  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1000**_

"Next I'll place this card face down and I end my turn. Oh, by the way, let me tell you Solar Flare Dragon's effect. This card inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points by the time my turn ends. Another blow to your over inflated ego!"

At this revelation, the fire dragon unleashed a jet of red-hot plasma at the ninja girl.

Upon hearing this from the phoenix warrior, the ninja girl growled and wanted to murder Suzakato. After taking the attack, her eyes flared up, a vein sticking out of her forehead.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Mika cursed, stomping her feet down.

_**Life Points  
Mika/2500 (3000-500)**_

"Ah, calm down. It's just a game, Mika!" Suzakato taunted the Chimera warrior. _"But, I've got to stay focused or I might make a mistake myself. Not only is my soul is at stake but guy's is, too. If Mika is as good as she claims, she'll come up with ways to counter my plays."_

Mika calmed down and let out a deep breath. _C'mon, Mika, don't let this little punk get to you. He's just been drawing lucky cards. Well, his luck ends here! _As she drew a card to her hand, she set two cards on her duel disk. "I'll set one card face down and place a monster in defense mode. Next, I'll send my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to take out your Solar Flare Dragon!!"

With that, the ninja sprinted across and threw out another pair of kunais at the Solar Flare Dragon. That is until... Suzakato halted her attack and revealed one of his face down cards.

"You've just activated my trap! I'll counter your monster's attack with _**WABOKU!!**_" the boy declared.

Three young priestesses garbed in cerulean veils and garments appeared in front of Solar Flare Dragon. The Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke was thrown back by the presence of the Waboku and returned back to Mika's side.

"With Waboku, any damage your monsters try to inflict on me is decreased to zero!"

"Damn you!! Kid, I will GET you somehow!" Mika grinded her teeth as she blew even more steam. "Bah, I hate to do this but I have nothing else to offer. I end my turn here!"

"Heh, I feel so bad for you. NOT!" Suzakato grinned, adding a new card to his hand. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon in order to summon _**THESTALOS THE FIRESTORM MONARCH!!**_"

Once Suzakato removed the monster card from his duel disk, the Solar Flare Dragon disappeared from the field. In its place was a red-armored shogun warrior with hands coated with flames.

_**Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**_

"And that's not all! You see when this monster is tribute summoned successfully, I can force you to randomly discard a card from your hand, and if that card happens to be a monster, I can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the Level of the monster multiplied by 100 points!"

"WHAT?!" she cried out in an outburst.

"You heard me! Now discard!"

Begrudgingly, Mika flipped her hand face down and gave it a quick shuffle, then randomly flipped one of them over, revealing the card known as _**White Ninja**_, a level 4 monster, which meant she would now lose 400 of her Life Points.

_**Life Points  
Mika/2100 (2500-400)**_

Mika clenched her right hand as her eyes started to flare a green aura. "Oh, just you WAIT!!!" Her face contorted with an angry, demonic expression.

"Next, I'll equip my Thestalos with a spell card called _**Salamandra**_ to boost his Attack Power by 700 points!" he stated.

A majestic sword with mystic flames flowing around it appeared before Thestalos, who grabbed the hilt and swung it around gracefully. The warrior pointed the weapon directly at Mika's direction and poised for an attack.

_**Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch  
ATK/3100 (2400+700)**_

"Now, Thestalos attack her Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!!"

The flame warrior bellowed as he charged and delivered an overhead stroke that hacked the ninja right in half. Suzakato watched proudly as another one of Mika's monsters was destroyed before her very eyes.

That is until...

_**POOF!!**_

A cloud of smoke smothered the ninja and a log covered in kunais quickly replaced it. The warrior's sword cut right through the log but not the ninja. A sly grin adorned the girl's face as she revealed her trap card called _**Ninjitsu Art of Decoy**_. Mika stuck her tongue out at Suzakato and waved the card around to grab his attention.

"Hey, how could I have missed?" Suzakato scoffed.

"Heh, that's okay. Allow me to explain. You see, ninjas are masters of stealth and illusion, and with this card, I can select any monster on my side of the field with 'ninja' in its name, and as long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster is not destroyed as a result of the battle. So, while I still take the battle damage, my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke is still in the game! Come on out, my grand ninja!"

Reappearing beside Mika's side, the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke took a battle stance. The girl gave a thumb up to her monster.

_**Life Points  
Mika/1500 (2100-600)**_

"Well, this is a surprise. You're not throwing a fit over losing Life Points this time."

Mika chuckled. "That's because the next turn I'll be taking you down big time! That's a ninja's vow!"

"As far as this turn goes, I end it here. I have nothing else to put on the field."

As soon as he said this, Mika raised a fist overhead and laughed. "Yes! Time for Mika to make her grand comeback!" Taking out a card from her deck, she observed it and put it down on her disk. "Heh and believe me I'm going to have you beg for me to stop punishing you! I guarantee you're Life Points will be lower than mine on this turn alone!"

"You're full of it!"

"Oh, you think so? Well, I'm about to prove you wrong, kid," she said while putting down a card on the field. "I put down this monster card! Come forth, _**Monk Fighter!**_"

Appearing before Mika and accompanying the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke on her side field was a tall, muscular silver-haired monk fighter garbed in an orange gi and pants.

_**Monk Fighter  
Attribute/Earth Type/Rock  
LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**_

"Next, I'll flip summon my face down monster! Allow me to introduce you to _**Sasuke Samurai #3!!**_"

As the hologram card flipped over, a tiny samurai with a large, ball-like head, tiny eyeballs and thick, black eyebrows materialized on the field. It had a tiny clump of blue hair tied at the back of his head and wielded a pair of swords.

_**Sasuke Samurai #3  
Attribute/Light Type/Warrior  
LVL/3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**_

Suzakato gawked at the tiny samurai and sweat dropped. "Um, you're kidding, right? What can these guys do to my Thestalos?"

Winking, Mika pointed to Suzakato. "Just watch!" The next action she did was flip over her other card.

This time it was a spell card called _**Kaminote Blow**_.

"Kaminote Blow?" Suzakato raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Let me explain this one. Since I have Monk Fighter on my side of the field, I can activate this spell card. Now, any monster that he attacks this turn is instantly destroyed."

"But your monster is far too weak! He has 1300 Attack points and my Thestalos has 3100! You're only going hurt your own Life Points!"

Mika again winked. "Just wait and see."

As soon as she finished speaking, Mika's Monk Fighter jumped out at Thestalos and delivered a swift kick to its chest. Suzakato and Mika watched as their monsters collided.

Then, to the phoenix warrior's horror, both monsters shattered into fragments.

"Oh and did I mention that my Monk Fighter has an effect?" Mika pondered. "Any battle damage that I take from battle involving Monk Fighter becomes zero. So I don't lose any Life Points, and your monster is destroyed, leaving you WIDE OPEN FOR A DIRECT ATTACK!" Mika yelled out and pointed toward Suzakato. "Now, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack him directly and take a chunk out of Life Points!!"

As the girl's eyes filled with bloodlust, the ninja charged out at Suzakato and launched a pair of kunais. Before he even had a chance to react, they struck him in the chest and forced the phoenix warrior back. Wincing from the painful piercing of the kunais, he clenched his fists.

_**Life Points  
Takato/1250 (3750-2500)**_

"Damn..." he muttered and looked directly at Mika. _"She didn't even think twice about doing that. Now, her eyes are filled with bloodlust. I've GOT to be careful from this point on or I'm in trouble!"_

"You know, I don't think you've quite learned your lesson, kid, so I'm going to punish you a little more. My Sasuke Samurai #3 has been hungry for some action, so let's give my little samurai what he wants! Sasuke Samurai #3, attack his Life Points directly and make sure that he SUFFERS!"

Following his master's command, the short samurai phased out. This caught Suzakato's guard off, as his perception couldn't pick up on the samurai's rapid movement.

Then, before he could react, the Sasuke Samurai #3 jumped down and delivered an overhead slash across Suzakato. The phoenix warrior howled as he was thrown back by the tiny samurai's force and sent falling onto his back.

"Ugh! Damn it..."

_**Life Points  
Takato/250 (1250-1000)**_

Mika laughed out at Suzakato's pathetic posture and crossed her arms. "I told you that I'd be taking you down!"

Glancing at his Life Point meter, Suzakato paled and slowly picked himself up. "Damn, you... you sure got me, Mika. You did live up to your vow..."

Mika giggled. "Look at you Takato. You're pathetic. That's right. Bow to me as I am the superior duelist. Now, you're beginning to understand the taste of major defeat. I've had to put up with you and your stupid friends taking those Beast Cards. But, now I have my chance to take your Suzaku card and sacrifice your pathetic soul to Leviathan." She then gasped and pretended to play innocent as she covered her mouth. "Oh dear and we can't forget the boy toy tied up in that car! His soul is on the line, too!"

Suzakato tried shunning out Mika's taunts and focused on primarily the duel itself.

"It'll be over for you, Takato. With only 250 Life Points left, I have your number."

That was when Suzakato grinned and started to chuckle to himself. This made Mika concerned as she raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell is so funny?"

"...My Life Points are lower than yours for now, but this duel isn't over just yet!!" he berated her. "Now, shut up and let's continue our duel! I'm sick of hearing your stupid, whiny voice!"

"If you want to believe that, then feel free to do so," Mika shrugged. "Fortunately for you, since my Sasuke Samurai #3 inflicted damage to your Life Points, you get to draw cards until you have seven in your hand, thanks to his effect. So, since you have no cards in your hand, this is really your chance to make up for that pathetic display. But I doubt you'll get anything out this."

Suzakato scoffed. "We'll see!" He drew seven cards out of his deck to his previously empty hand. _"This is good. Now I have a chance to rebound."_

"That's the end of my turn, so you better make good use of yours."

"We'll see! I'm full of surprises, Mika," Suzakato said, adding a new card to his hand for a total of eight. _Alright, I have to play at least 2 cards, otherwise I'll be forced to discard after this turn. _"I summon this monster card to the field! Come forth, _**Flame Dancer!!**_"

An odd-looking robot, whose body appeared to be made of a blue metal alloy, materialized from out of a burst of fire.

_**Flame Dancer  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/2 ATK/550 DEF/450**_

"Heh and you're going to LOVE this! The next card I'm putting down is none other than the _**NIGHTMARE'S STEELCAGE!!**_"

"Ah, crap!!" Mika retorted. "Not what I wanted!"

Suzakato put the card down as a fifteen-foot wide steel cage with spikes protruding around the hinges of the cage formed around Mika and her monsters.

"Humph, so what?!"

"For the next 2 turns, this cage will prevent any monsters, either yours or mine, from attacking. This should let me buy some time to recover." Suzakato declared.

Mika shrugged. "Whatever... You're just delaying the evitable!"

"Next, I'll put this these two cards face down and that'll end my turn!"

Mika tapped her foot and ran her hand through her hair. "Well, well, I am impressed with your dueling. I didn't think you'd give me this much trouble, but look at us. There's no doubt who the winner is going to be!"

Glancing over to where the Grandra siblings were held hostage, Suzakato knew that the stakes were definitely high with more souls on the line. _"Somehow, I've got to win this quickly so I can rejoin my friends! But, Mika sure isn't the easy type! This Nightmare's Steelcage will only last until the end of her second turn."_

Mika prepared to make her move studied Suzakato. "Get ready, Takato. It's my turn. Ready for more pain?"

"Bring it!"

* * *

**Near the Shinjuku District/12:40 PM**

Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District, Rapidmon flew across the city and surveyed the destruction left behind from the earlier attacks. He looked ahead and maneuvered around several obstacles.

Hitching a ride on his back were Sara, Larry and the unconscious Hayata. It was only moments ago that Hayata had lost his duel to Himura, yet, thanks to Sara, Hayata was saved at the last moment. Larry looked out across the city while Sara kneeled beside the unconscious form of Hayata.

Then, the boy started to move about and his eyes slowly opened. Sara gasped happily as she watched Hayata slowly lifting himself up. Larry turned and watched Hayata rising up.

"Hayata?!" Larry called out.

Sara smiled and embraced her friend. "Oh, Hayata! Henry and his friend were right about you! You're alive!"

As soon as he felt Sara embrace him, Hayata deeply sighed and put an arm around her. "Oh, Sara... I'm sorry for putting you guys through this crap. I feel like such a jerk for this. Will... Will you two ever forgive me?"

_**BAM!!!**_

Delivering a right cross to Hayata's left cheek, Larry growled and let out all of his frustrations through that one punch alone. Sara gasped and backed off while keeping her eyes on both boys. Larry trembled and looked down at his hand.

"Okay, now I forgive you. You were the one who got us into this mess, Hayata, and I hope you've learned your lesson."

As Hayata got up and rubbed his cheek, he lowered his head and sighed deeply.

"Thanks, Larry. I needed that. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. It's my fault we're mutants now."

Sara spoke up, which caught Hayata by surprise. "Yes, but I'm fine with the way I am now. I mean, if I didn't have my powers, I wouldn't have been able to save you and Larry. I think these powers we have now are gifts, and I say we use them to fight the Rajita."

"She's right. Kuiiza was using us. I doubt he would have cared if we had lost our duels just as long as our souls would have been sacrificed for the Rajita god, Leviathan."

Hayata frowned. "Then, we know what we have to do. We have to find Mika and Maya as soon as possible! First, we'll find Mika since she's dueling against that Suzakato guy! If we don't stop that duel, someone will lose their soul!"

Sara quickly rushed over to Rapidmon and asked him a quick favor. "Rapidmon, I'm sorry for this doing to you but you have to help us find our friend!"

"Wait, that girl who Takato followed?"

"Yeah, her name is Mika!" Sara reminded him. Then, suddenly, she sensed the whereabouts of an Orichalcos stone and looked out toward the right direction of the city. "She's close by! I can feel it!"

"Is she?!" Larry asked as he, too, sensed her. "You're right! Rapidmon, you have to help us or one of us will lose our friend in that duel!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Rapidmon said. "You guys have convinced me enough. Just point me in the right direction, Sara."

"Sure, just leave it to me!"

"Okey dokey! You guys better hang on tight! This is going to be a bumpy ride," Rapidmon snickered as the boosters on his back and shot himself across the city.

"We're coming, Mika. Don't you dare try anything stupid in the meantime," Sara whispered.

Rapidmon was on his way over to Kaibaland Theme Park, but he had to get there before the duel ended, or else someone was going to lose their soul.

* * *

**Digital World/Amazon Kingdom/12:42 PM**

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, the tide was soon about to turn on the Amazon Kingdom sacred grounds. With the Rajita gaining an upper hand over the combined forces of the Digimon & Duel Monster Amazons and the Victory Tamers, the two strongest Amazon warriors stepped forward to confront the two strongest soldiers of the Rajita forces occupying the Amazon Kingdom.

First, Athenamon emerged in her newest battle form: Victory Mode. She was a Yuugou Shinka between Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman. Her new armor glistened with her injuries completely healed and power restored. Her sapphire eyes stared down toward Nagah.

The second warrior was Artemismon. She had digivolved from Catramon. Her new armor, too, glistened and her injuries were also healed. She faced Rhea with the intention of punishing the Rajita colonel.

Phillipe and the Tamers watched from the sidelines. He was surprised by the newly digivolved form of the tiny Jaguarmon. The Amazons, both Digimon and Duel Monsters, were shocked beyond belief.

"Wow! Are those really Athenamon and Catramon?!" Ranamon exclaimed.

"They... They sure are but they've digivolved!" Mermaimon responded. "Wow, to think Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman could perform a Jogress!"

Unfriendly Amazon watched the new Victory Mode from the sidelines and smirked. "Way to go, my friend. You and Athenamon have created the ultimate Amazon warrior."

"Now, the tide has turned against those monsters!" Felinismon said. "Jeri, are you seeing this?"

Jeri stepped beside her digimon and observed the two Amazons. "We'll win. That I know for sure. At least, I hope... Those two monsters won't be easy to deal with."

Amazoness Paladin stepped forward while ignoring the injuries she had sustained. _"Good luck, my queen. You and Athenamon now share one body. No doubt, with your combined strength and knowledge, you will defeat this enemy general."_

"Go, Artemismon! You can do it!! You and Athenamon can beat these two broads!" Phillipe cheered on.

Glancing over to her Tamer, Artemismon smiled and winked to him. She immediately turned to face Rhea and unsheathed her battle sword. Rhea scowled and stepped into a battle stance.

Nagah narrowed her eyes as she jumped down and paced toward Athenamon Victory Mode.

Neither one of the Rajita warriors was backing down an inch, but they were still unsure of their opponents' new powers.

"What do you think about this, Lady Nagah?" Rhea asked her general.

"Pfft, their new forms make no difference! We can still take them so as long as I have these borrowed powers in my possession," Nagah reassured her colonel. "Besides, I doubt Queenie here has gained THAT much power, even fusing with that friend of hers!"

Athenamon spoke out over the overconfident general. "Well, you seem sure of yourself. Why don't you test me out and I show you what I can really do?"

Nagah scoffed and clenched her right fist. "Are you challenging me? You DARE talk down to me like that? I'll have your face in the dirt just like before! Rhea, take care of her friend and SHOW NO MERCY!"

"Yes, my lady!" Rhea responded and jumped out several meters from where Artemismon stood.

-

Athenamon immediately sprinted across to meet Nagah head on with her sword drawn. The alien general yelled out as her fists started top glow and collect enough energy to form a pair of energy spheres. She hurled them out at the Amazon queen, who anticipated the incoming attacks and deflected them with her sword.

Pouncing across, Nagah went for a flying kick. Athenamon saw this coming and sidestepped the general. Twisting around, Nagah delivered an elbow shot to Athenamon's face. The blow connected but did no damage to the warrior. The sapphire-eyed Amazon turned and delivered a right hook across Nagah's face. This time it connected and had enough force to send Nagah flying through a rock slab. She hollered out as she rolled across the ground and writhed in pain upon her impact slam into that rock slab.

Spreading her wings, Athenamon glided across and waited for Nagah to get back to her feet.

"Curse you..." Nagah cursed, rising to her feet.

As she turned, Athenamon came within inches of decapitating her with her sword. As the Amazon warrior swung her blade, Nagah avoided contact and ducked under. She sprang back up and delivered a boot to Athenamon's gut. The blow sent Athenamon hurtling into mid-air until she stopped herself and watched Nagah fly up to meet her head-on.

Nagah threw out her right fist, which Athenamon countered by turning her head to the side. The Amazon countered by twisting around and letting Nagah madly throw out rapid punches. None of her punches even connected once.

However, all it took was a swift knee to Nagah's gut to force the alien general to double over in pain. Athenamon clobbered Nagah with rapid punches and polished it off with an uppercut to the general's chin. Applying her Amazon strength, Athenamon used enough force to send Nagah flying up further into the air.

"_Damn! She's countering all of my blows and I didn't even get her once! ARGH! I was simply dominating her earlier! How could that butch wench have boosted her power this much?!"_

Athenamon caught up to Nagah while flying and grabbed the general by her armored top. Delivering another swift boot to Nagah, Athenamon sent the general plummeting to the ground below. The Amazon queen watched the fallen form of the alien buried under debris.

"I told you to not overlook me, you bitch. You still haven't learned your lesson!"

-

Artemismon and Rhea sprinted across the grounds as they were hot one another's trail. No matter how quickly Rhea moved, her opponent proved to be on par with her as far as speed goes. Rhea jumped up into mid-air and took flight to launch a shower of energy blasts. Artemismon sidestepped each of the incoming blasts and dodged them one by one.

Rhea continued to relentlessly fire away more blasts to keep Artemismon preoccupied but nothing seemed to be slowing the Amazon down. Then, Artemismon quickly vanished out of Rhea's sight.

"What?! Where'd she go?!"

"Right here!"

Once Rhea heard the voice, she turned around and was met with a right hook to her face. Rhea was caught by surprise and sent reeling from the hard punch. Artemismon was drifting in mid-air with her arms crossed.

"Didn't think I could move faster than you could see?"

Rhea scowled. "You dirty... I'll make you regret that!!"

"You're all talk. Why not just come at me and I'll show you what the new me can do. Round two, alien bitch!" Artemismon challenged the Rajita colonel.

The alien grinned and launched herself straight at Artemismon. She went for a side kick, which was countered as Artemismon blocked it using her left arm. Rhea scowled angrily and executed a head butt to Artemismon's face. This managed to catch the Amazon off guard. Taking advantage of the situation, Rhea punched Artemismon in the gut and followed it up with a jumping kick to the Amazon digimon's head. Taking these shots, Artemismon recovered and retaliated with an elbow shot to Rhea's face.

"UGH!!" Rhea grunted from the blow.

Artemismon quickly applied a headlock to Rhea and dove down to the earth below. Before hitting the surface, the Amazon warrior released her hold on the alien female and watched her plummet. Rhea cried out as soon as she slammed against the rocky surface of the earth.

"Give it up. No matter what you do, you can not defeat me," Artemismon gave the colonel a chance to retreat. "Go, before I'm tempted to kill you where you stand."

Upon hearing this, Rhea felt insulted and spat out. She lifted herself off the ground. "Me surrender to you? You want me to retreat? Who do you think you are?! I'll continue to fight alongside General Nagah! I will never abandon her!"

"But you cannot win..."

"BE SILENT!!" Rhea hissed, grinding her teeth. "I'm a first-class warrior! I've never backed down from a battle and I won't start now!"

"I gave you a chance..."

"And I'm not running away!" the alien female grinned. "I will continue to fight for my General Nagah!"

As she heard this, Artemismon's ears perked. _'My General Nagah?' Does she have that deep of a devotion for her general? _"Fine then. Have it your way. Let's continue."

"I'll make you regret ever challenging me!" Rhea called out, once again taking flight to attack Artemismon head-on. "HAA!!!"

Artemismon prepared herself, then flew toward Rhea with her eyes filled with sheer determination. _"And I'll show you I'm just as devoted to my queen, Lady Athenamon!!"_

-

_**CRASH!!**_

Two streaks of light passed through each other in mid-air. Athenamon and Nagah traded blows, fighting faster than the eye could see. Athenamon dodged Nagah's punches repeatedly and raised her sword to block any energy blast Nagah threw at her.

Nagah dropped down and watched Athenamon levitating in mid-air. The beautiful Amazon fixed her helmet and gripped her sword in hand. The Rajita general was shocked to realize how little damage the Amazon queen received from their head-on clash. The general was breathing heavily and showing signs of fatigue but Athenamon showed no such thing.

"She's... She's too fast! To think my blows aren't even fazing her..." Nagah had a slightly paranoid look. "How... How can I defeat her?"

Athenamon observed her opponent and frowned. _"She's getting tired. I think she's realizing she can't keep up with me anymore. The truth is starting to sink in and she hates to admit it."_

-

"Wow, Athenamon is awesome! But then again so is Artemismon!" Witchmon exclaimed, watching the two Amazons in action.

"I didn't think Amazoness Swordswoman would give her this much of a power boost," Unfriendly said.

Meanwhile, Phillipe crossed his fingers and kept his eyes on Artemismon. "C'mon, Artemismon, win!"

Jeri glanced over to Felinismon. "What do you think, Felinismon?"

"There is no doubt that Athenamon and Artemismon will win."

Everyone else watched from the sidelines, including Guardromon and Marine Angemon. They remained close by their still unconscious human partners. Antiramon was holding Suzie.

"C'mon, you two. You should finish them right now," Paladin whispered.

-

Artemismon jumped out at Rhea and knocked her off her feet with a leg sweep. The alien colonel fell down only to deliver a handspring and flip backwards. As Rhea landed on her feet, Artemismon had already caught up to her and took her down with an elbow to the face.

Falling face first on the ground, Rhea coughed out and slowly picked herself up. "Damn it... You bitch..."

"Give it up! I don't want to kill you."

"Showing me sympathy?" Rhea scoffed in annoyance. "Oh screw that!"

"You and your general could have done some good if you had been Amazon sisters of ours, but you chose to inflict pain on others for your own pleasure," Artemismon sighed as she pulled out a gem from her glove, which materialized into a mystical silver bow covered in similar gems and a golden arrow. "There is a reason why they call me Artemismon. Artemis is the name of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, of the Moon and of the Amazons. I fight for my kingdom and for my queen, Athenamon. I love her and all of my sisters with all my heart."

"You think I don't know what love is...?" Rhea growled, picking herself up. "I see my general, how strong she is, and I not only look up to her and fight by her side, but my heart goes out to her. She doesn't know it but... I love her."

Artemismon's eyes widened in shock. "You love your general...? If that's true, then do the right thing and stop this fighting! Please, just retreat and never come back to our kingdom!"

"No... NO!!" Rhea yelled out, her eyes narrowing darkly. "You have the gall to tell me that?! I'm going to KILL you before I ever even consider leaving! Don't tell me what to do! You don't have the guts to kill me!"

"Don't tempt me..."

The Rajita colonel burst out in insane laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes, because you're so full of it!" Rhea pointed at the Amazon. "You would never kill me. You don't have the courage! You would never kill someone who actually has feelings for their loved one!" She then spat blood from her mouth. "Face it. We both have one thing in common: Our love for our closest companions. For you, it's that boy," Rhea glanced over to Phillipe, "and Athenamon. For me, it's General Rhea. So, drop this whole crap about being an honor bound warrior! You simply don't have the courage to kill me, but why not give it a try?!"

"Please, don't..." Artemismon whispered.

"Oh spare me the sweet talk! Warriors die in battle! That's the only thing that should keep us motivated when it comes to battle!" Rhea screamed, stepping forward and charging forward. _**"HERE I COME!!! C'MON AND KILL ME!!"**_

As Rhea came charging toward her, Artemismon sighed sadly as she was left with no choice. The alien colonel had pushed her too far. She closed her eyes as she notched the arrow onto the string, pulled it back, and...

_**SHICK!!**_

Rhea's body was thrown back as the arrow punctured her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the golden arrow. The arrow had gone straight through her heart, and a trickle of green blood dripped down her chest.

"I... I can't believe you did that..." Rhea muttered, as she fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

The Amazon gasped and covered her mouth. "I... I had no... You left me no choice!"

"Heh... Looks like I underestimated you... I've always been so stupid..." the colonel deeply chuckled and fell onto her back, firmly grasping the arrow in her chest.

-

As Athenamon and Nagah back-flipped away from one another, the alien general glanced over just in time to see Artemismon's arrow pierce her colonel's heart. She let out a horrified gasp as Rhea dropped to her knees, and then fell to the ground.

"_**RHEA!!**_" Nagah screamed as she phased from out of sight.

She reappeared standing beside Rhea as she kneeled down by her colonel. Rhea was already wheezing heavily. Nagah held her colonel in her arms and brushed Rhea's hair to the side.

Artemismon watched this strange display of affection conveyed by the Rajita general. The Amazon closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"Rhea!! Rhea!! Can you speak to me?!" Nagah cried out, holding her colonel. "Can you hear me, Rhea?!"

As soon as she recognized her general's voice, she slightly opened her eyes and gave a faint smile. "Heh... General Nagah, good to hear your beautiful voice..."

"Colonel Rhea..." Nagah looked down at the arrow and growled. "That bitch will pay for what she's done to you!"

"No... This was my own fault... I've always been too head strong in battle... and thought you'd always be there to bail me out..." she murmured and coughed up more blood.

Ignoring the colonel's blood covering her hands, Nagah pulled the arrow out of Rhea's chest and threw it aside. "Come on now... Let me take care of that wench that did this to you, and then we'll get you back to the mothership where the medics will fix you up good as new!"

Shaking her head, Rhea held Nagah's gloved hand and smiled. "No... It's over for me... I paid the price for underestimating my opponent... My general... please... don't make the same mistake I did... I never had the chance to admit my true feelings for you..."

Artemismon overheard their conversation and pressed her hand against her heart. Athenamon levitated down beside her. The Amazon queen noticed the glimmer of sadness on her sister's face.

"You did that out of self defense, Artemismon. Do not blame yourself," Athenamon reminded her.

Artemismon responded with her eyes tearing up. "But look at her. She actually had a reason to fight. She was doing it for the love of her general. That kind of devotion reminds me of myself. I fight for not just for my sisters and for Phillipe, but for you as well."

Athenamon was touched by her sister's words and smiled. She then shifted her gaze toward Rhea and Nagah.

Nagah stroked her gloved hand across Rhea's cheeks. "What do you need to tell me...?"

"My general... I... I love you... And I speak that from my heart," the colonel admitted, her eyes filled with tears. "Please, listen to me... Lord Ghidorah shows no affection for you... no matter how much you've tried to win his heart... This is because he has no heart... Not like mine... I truly do love you... I've loved you ever since we were best friends at the academy... Remember?"

"That was so long ago. I can't believe how long we've known each other..."

"Yes... and when you were selected... as one of Lord Ghidorah's generals... I worked hard to become a colonel... so that I could be with you... and so our friendship... would not wither..."

The alien general became touched by this and smiled. "I... I had no idea... You really felt that way about me...?"

"Yes... my general... But before I die..." a smile crossed the dying colonel's face as she embraced Nagah. "Kiss me... and take whatever power... I have left... so you can... avenge my death..."

Upon hearing this, Nagah was hesitant and nearly refused, but, as she felt Rhea's hand holding her own, Nagah brought Rhea close and gave her a deep kiss. She pulled herself back and felt Rhea's remaining power flow into her.

The colonel smiled and slowly let out her final breath. "Thank you... my general... You'll always be... in my heart..."

With that, she breathed her final breath at last and fell limp into Nagah's arms.

"Rhea... For you, I will not let you down..." Nagah whispered as she laid the corpse on the ground. "I will use your power to avenge you. Farewell, my beloved..." She stood up and turned to face the two Amazons.

"Get ready, Artemismon!" Athenamon stood poised.

"Right!" Artemismon nodded.

Nagah advanced toward the two warriors and ripped off the armor on her arms. "For killing Rhea, I will have your head!" She gave Artemismon an evil eye. "And as for you, Athenamon, I will defeat you claim the title as the strongest woman! Your reign ends here! I will continue fighting in the _**NAME of RHEA**_!!"

As she made her declaration, she vanished out of sight. The two Amazons were caught off guard as Nagah appeared behind them. Artemismon turned and was struck with a spinning back kick to her gut. As Artemismon was sent flying back, Athenamon flew out and swung her sword overhead. Nagah leaned backwards and jumped up to deliver a double kick to Athenamon's chin. This surprised Athenamon as she was knocked back and lost her sword in the process.

Seizing the opportunity, Nagah snatched the sword off the ground and flew to attack Athenamon head on. The Amazon sidestepped a sword slash and grabbed the tip of the blade. The two powerful women struggled as they pushed each other back. Athenamon held the sword's end while Nagah pushed the blade further to stab her adversary in the chest.

"Rhea will be avenged! Your sister killed my colonel and best friend, so I'm going to take away the two people closest to her!" Nagah declared as she set her eyes on Phillipe and then on the Amazon queen. "That boy and YOU!!"

Upon hearing this, Artemismon jumped back to her feet and summoned her bow & arrow. "NO!! You leave Phillipe alone!!"

"Ah, did I just strike a nerve?!" Nagah growled. "You killed MY best friend!! I think it's a fair trade!!"

Athenamon frowned as she summoned more strength to force Nagah back. The Amazon regained possession of her sword. Nagah back flipped and came flying out at Athenamon. Before the Amazon could react, Nagah wrapped her arms around her adversary's waist, flew up straight into mid-air and head butted her.

With Athenamon reeling back, Nagah summoned Sailor Venus' heart chains and whipped them across. "_**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!**_" The chain lashed out and wrapped around Athenamon's neck. The warrior was starting to choke out as Athenamon applied more pressure. She channeled a tremendous voltage of electricity through the chains and watched as Athenamon was electrocuted. "_**SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!**_"

"_**AUGGH!!!"**_

"How does it feel?! Ha! Ha!" Nagah laughed out.

"Lady Athenamon!!" Artemismon cried out.

"No! Lady Athenamon!" Mermaimon called out, watching the Rajita general choking her out.

Ignoring the cries of the warriors from below, Nagah applied a tighter grip on the chain and watched Athenamon twitch in pain. "Heh, that's right, bitch. _**STRUGGLE AND WRITHE IN AGONY**_! All I need is one snap and it's all over for you!"

Feeling the oxygen being cut off from her body, the Amazon queen struggled and with her sword still in hand.

Chuckling deeply, Nagah raised her right hand. The hand started to gleam with a green glow as an orb formed in her hand. "This one's from Rhea. She has given me her power to finish you off and I will NOT fail her! I've decided to prolong your inevitable death no longer. It's time we end this little game."

As Nagah raised her hand above her head, Athenamon's vision was blurring out as she was close to death's doors.

-

_Then, she saw herself contained inside a closed, dark dimension. She was completely nude without her armor and glanced around. _

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"_This would be my doing, Lady Athenamon," a familiar voice called out._

_The Amazon digimon turned and found a naked Swordswoman facing her. The two warriors faced one another._

"_Lady Swordswoman, at this point, it appears we will be done for. That Nagah has been driven with new motivation to avenge her loved one and gained her power. At this rate..."_

"_So, you're going to give up on me, Lady Athenamon? I thought I knew you better than that."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We're the rulers of our respective Amazon tribes. We __**CANNOT**__ let them down! Once again, let us lend each other our strength and defeat her at all costs! Please, Lady Athenamon! We are Victory Mode!"_

_Athenamon nodded her head with new confidence building up and reached out for Swordswoman. "Yes, and victory shall be granted to us."_

"_I knew you'd see it my way, Lady Athenamon. Let's do this for our sisters and our friends!"_

_With that, the two Amazon queens shook each other's hands and fused right back together._

-

Suddenly, a bright orange aura coated Athenamon Victory Mode's body as she opened her eyes. Nagah gasped and was knocked right back by the gleaming light. The chain was shattered into pieces. Athenamon cried out as she strength and power was restored.

"NO!! WHAT IS THIS?!" Nagah screamed.

The Amazon warrior glared directly at Nagah with her hands holding the hilt of the majestic sword. Gathering and channeling her own energy through the sword's blade, she flew right out at Nagah and yelled out a loud, battle cry.

"What... How is she doing this?!" Nagah screamed, her eyes and mouth widening. "NO! MY REVENGE!!"

The two warriors flew straight out at each other with intentions of dealing the finishing blow to each other. Athenamon and Nagah's eyes widened as they both cried out simultaneously.

"

_**CLASH!!!**_

Once the two warriors delivered the finishing blow to each other, it was Athenamon who won out. She swung her sword overhead and delivered a powerful sword slash at Nagah. The sword's slash transformed into a silver flaming owl. As the flaming owl shot across and struck Nagah head on, the alien female screamed out and was thrown back with extreme force.

"_**ATHENA FLAMING OWL!!**_"

Nagah's eyes widened further as she was thrown back and sent hurtling away from the Amazon Kingdom. She started seeing visions or herself and Rhea together.

"_In the end... I've failed you, Rhea. I couldn't avenge you... I hope you'll forgive me, my colonel..."_

The alien general shot across the sky and disappeared into the far distance as her presence was no longer even near the Amazon Kingdom's sacred grounds.

Athenamon Victory Mode panted heavily as she floated down to catch her breath. Everyone that watched the battle quickly gathered around the victorious Amazon queen.

"Lady Athenamon!! You've won!!" Artemismon cheered as she embraced her queen.

"YES!! Now, that's one way to kick out that no good alien!!" Mermaimon said.

"More like a homerun. She's not even anywhere close to the kingdom anymore," Witchmon confirmed while looking out at the distance using a pair of binoculars.

"I can't believe it! We won!" Jeri smiled and embraced Felinismon.

Felinismon flashed a grin. "And the kingdom was preserved, too! I can't believe we managed to defeat those aliens on our own!"

"It was thanks to our combined effort," Ranamon reminded them.

Phillipe approached Artemismon and tapped her on the shoulder. "Jaguarmon... I mean, Artemismon..."

"Just call me Artemismon. It's who I am in my mega form..."

"Well, I just wanted to say.." the boy blushed and smiled. "You were great out there. You and Athenamon saved us all."

Upon hearing this praise from her Tamer, Artemismon smiled and felt happy tears. She threw herself onto Phillipe and hugged him. "Oh, Phillipe-kun! Thank you! You don't mean how much that means to me!"

"Well, she's still the crazy Jaguarmon we know," Mermaimon chuckled. "Ah, I better go and find Ceresmon! I'll be right back!"

"We won, my friend. Thank you," Unfriendly said to Athenamon Victory Mode. "Swordswoman, you are in there, right?"

As a response to her question, Athenamon simply smirked.

"Athenamon Victory Mode, indeed you have brought us all victory," Paladin said, standing beside the Amazon queen.

While hugging Phillipe, Artemismon noticed Rhea's corpse lying on the ground and uttered a small gasp. "Rhea..." She pulled herself off of Phillipe. "Everyone, there are still some things needed to be done. First, get Suzie to heal Kazu, Kenta and everyone that was critically injured in the battle. In addition, Lady Athenamon, with your permission I ask that we give Rhea a proper burial. I understand she was the enemy, but she showed me a different side that I would never expect from an opponent. She showed dedication and was true to her word when she said she was fighting for the love for her general. So, may we give the warrior a proper and respectful burial? In my view, she is an Amazon sister. She has earned my respect."

There was a moment of silence amongst everyone.

Then, Athenamon gave an approving nod and put a hand onto Artemismon's shoulder. "Yes, I can't argue with that. She has displayed the dedication for her cause and died like a true warrior. You and she are indeed alike. You fight for those you love. In fact, Artemismon, I give you the honor of giving her the burial treatment."

The young Amazon Royal Knight smiled and embraced her queen. "Thank you, my queen! You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

**Royal Knight Headquarters/12:50 PM**

Meanwhile, Omegamon and Buster Blader had their hands full with the brainwashed Alphamon and Magnamon. The Orichalcos stones had granted them a power boost that managed to overwhelm Omegamon and his new partner.

_**BAM!!**_

Omegamon and Alphamon were clashing heads as they trade blows with their swords. However, Alphamon was already gaining a foothold advantage against the Royal Knight leader.

"Alphamon..." Omegamon panted, walking back and catching his breath. "If what Buster Blader says is true... I've got to find a way to remove the stone out of his body or at least..."

"Omegamon!! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!" Alphamon roared, powering up his energy sword. He quickly swiped and struck Omegamon down with tremendous force.

"_**HOLY SWORD GRAND ALPHA!!**_"

As he ended up on the receiving end of the attack, Omegamon howled out and was sent flying across toward the debris of the now ruined Royal Knight Headquarters. Alphamon stepped toward the fallen Royal Knight leader as his eyes flashed green orbs of light. The Orichalcos symbol on his forehead appeared.

"_I've been fighting for an hour straight... Losing power. Buster Blader isn't faring well either. What can we do...? Alphamon and Magnamon are much stronger with these alien stones inside of them..."_

Magnamon jumped up into mid-air as he looked down at Buster Blader. The golden-armored digimon flexed both of his arms and opened up the chest armor plates to unleash a powerful barrage of golden blasts.

"_**MAGNA BLAST!!**_"

As the golden showering blasts rained down over Buster Blader, the warrior howled as the numerous blasts pounded against his body. The blasts slammed against the ground around Buster Blader.

Once the cloud smoke dissipated, Buster Blader was left lying unconscious on the ground. The golden-armor digimon overwhelmed the duel monster warrior and remained afloat in mid-air.

"Heh, that takes care of that weakling," Magnamon murmured, his eyes also glowing. "Alphamon! We're done here! I say we move on and awaken our two comrades."

"Yes, their bodies should be stabilized by now," Alphamon nodded. "Dynasmon and Crusadermon will make powerful allies, once we plant these Orichalcos stones inside their bodies." The Royal Knight pulled out a small bag containing several stones given to him by the Rajita soldiers.

"Shouldn't we finish these two off?"

"Nah, let's let them rot here," Alphamon scoffed. "No need to waste our energy."

As the two Royal Knights were advancing toward the ruins of the headquarters, both Omegamon and Buster Blader were left lying in unconscious states. Their eyes started to close as darkness clouded their vision.

"_I can't believe it... Did we fail?"_

"_Buster Blader... If only there was a way... for us to rejuvenate ourselves. However, at this point, I'm not sure there is nothing left we do. We won't be able to help Lady Athenamon and the others..."_

As Omegamon closed his eyes...

-

He gasped and found himself drifting right out of his own body. Gazing down at his fallen, unconscious form, the Royal Knight leader came into a realization that he was no longer in the living world and had become a spirit.

"_What is this...? Am... Am really dead?"_

"_I don't think so, my friend."_

Recognizing the familiar voice, Omegamon glanced over his shoulder and saw Buster Blader. They realized that they were now both completely unscathed and free of any injuries inflicted on them by the two brainwashed digimon.

"_What in the Digital World is going on here, Buster Blader? How are we here and our bodies down there?"_

"_My guess is that we're communicating with other each as astral projections. We're in spirit form."_

"_I can't believe that Alphamon and Magnamon have turned against us. We were greatly overwhelmed and entered unprepared. Those stones have granted them power beyond my comprehension."_

"_Omegamon, the stones are responsible for their treachery."_

"_Then, it's really over for us..."_

Before long, a loud and booming voice echoed out through both of the warriors' minds. Omegamon and Buster Blader were both taken back with surprise.

"_No, I don't think so, brave knights! Do not give up hope!"_

"_Um, Omegamon, just who is this...?"_

The Royal Knight leader was quick to guess. _"Lord... Lord Granasmon? Is that you?"_

"_Nice to see one of you knows of my reputation. Omegamon, I take it."_

"_Who is this Granasmon?"_

"_The Holy God Digimon of Light! This is THE Granasmon, Buster Blader. He is the one who stopped Valmarmon and scattered the seven pieces!"_

"_I understand you two are in a dilemma. My friends... Do not give up hope," _the Holy God digimon spoke out, though he was still invisible to their eyes. _"Currently, you two cannot defeat Alphamon and Magnamon, who are being controlled and powered by the mysterious green alien stones. Individually, there is no chance of victory but you two can merge together to become one being."_

"_Lord Granasmon? You mean we can Jogress? Is that even possible for a Digimon and a Duel Monster?!" _Omegamon asked out of shock. _"But, surely that..."_

"_Is not impossible for me to grant you two that ability. However, this is not Jogress Evolution. When you and Buster Blader fuse, it will be done through a process known as __**Yuugou Shinka**__. Omegamon, even as we speak, your wife and Amazoness Swordswoman were able to successfully fuse, thanks in part to Garudamon's spirit."_

"_Wait, my wife and Swordswoman were able to fuse... into what?"_

"_They call themselves Athenamon Victory Mode, and they were able to defeat the alien army that had invaded the Amazon Kingdom. As we speak, they are waiting for you."_

"_Well, Buster Blader, I think we know what we must do..."_

"_Fuse together?"_

"_There's no other way we can defeat Alphamon and Magnamon. We need this power. Lord Granasmon, will you grant us this power?"_

"_Of course, now look ahead, knights of justice," _Granasmon stated. _"Omegamon, leader of the Royal Knights. Buster Blader, Defender of Justice. With my power coursing through you, you two will become one through the next step in digital evolution... Yuugou Shinka!"_

With that, both Omegamon and Buster Blader stood side by side. An orb of illuminating white light materialized in front of them. This was a source directly from the spirit of the Holy God Digimon.

"_Touch the orb, warriors. By doing so, my power will be absorbed into your beings and the process will be complete."_

As the two knights nodded to one another, they put out their hands and touched the mystical orb.

Upon touching the orb, streams of holy white light engulfed the two warriors. Then, both turned their backs against each other while their bodies were glowing with a mixture of gold and blue light.

"_For our friends, allies and the Digital World, grant us the power of Jogress Evolution!!" _both warriors called out at once.

"_Holy Light, I, Granasmon, command you to bestow these two warriors a portion of my power, and may a new warrior be born!!" _Granasmon declared.

-

Just then, as Alphamon and Magnamon approached closer to the ruined headquarters, they stopped to turn. Their eyes widened once they witnessed both Omegamon and Buster Blader floating off the ground. The two knights' bodies were covered in a mixture of blue and gold light.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Magnamon growled.

Alphamon was quick to realize what was happening. "No... They're going to fuse!!"

"WHAT?!" the golden-armored digimon gasped out in horror. "But they shouldn't have any energy left!"

"I knew we should have finished them when we had the chance!"

The two warriors spoke out at once as their voices howled with authority. _**"Yes, you should have finished us off! You made a mistake you will soon regret! Let's end this!"**_

"_**Buster Blader!!"**_

"_**Omegamon!!"**_

"

With that, the two warriors fused as streams of purifying gold and blue light wrapped around them. Alphamon and Magnamon witnessed this turn of events in utter disbelief. Knowing that he should have finished Omegamon, Alphamon would pay for his untimely error.

"C'mon! Let's attack them as they're performing their fusion!" Magnamon suggested and flew out to attack.

"No! Magnamon! Don't!"

Just as Magnamon edged closer, the gleaming beams of light shot out and sent the golden-armored digimon back. Alphamon's eyes widened as Magnamon rolled by his side.

"I told you... You shouldn't do that!" Alphamon roared, watching the light dispersing.

In place of the Buster Blader and Omegamon, a new fused knight stepped forward from the spiraling column of light. He had mostly retained the body of Omegamon but his exterior color, armor and appearance was altered in the process.

His armor was now purple with yellow outlines around sections of his body. The cape draped on his back was silver. The armor covering his body was lighter and well defined. He could now move more freely and quickly than before. His eyes retained their large and blue color. A pair of lightning-bolt shaped horns adorned his head. The War Greymon and Metal Garurumon heads were still a part of his armored gauntlets but were now colored purple and silver with a pair of hands sliding out of the digimon's mouths. Strapped on his back was a long, silver sword sheath. He held a firm grip of Buster Blader's sword in his left hand. He swung it around and laid it over his left shoulder.

As they completed their Jogress fusion, the new knight announced his new digimon name and swung his sword around again, "_**OMEGAMON BUSTER MODE!!**_"

"Buster Mode?!" Magnamon uttered a gasp. "Oh... my... His power is off the charts!! We can't defeat him as he is now!"

Alphamon frowned and scoffed in annoyance. "Nonsense. We can surely defeat him, no matter whether they fuse or not. Now stand up, Magnamon! It's time we fight!"

"I'm right behind you, Alphamon! If you truly believe we can crush him..."

Omegamon Buster Mode did not flinch once as Alphamon and Magnamon moved across ti opposite sides of where Buster Mode stood. Nodding his head to the golden-armored digimon, Alphamon signaled for them to attack.

Magnamon crossed his arms and threw out across to unleash a massive, wave of golden, purifying light. "_**MAGNA EXPLOSION!!**_"

Putting his hands out in front, Alphamon released a multiple barrage of energy beams from out of his palms. "_**DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!!**_"

Looking out at the two powerful attacks coming toward from at opposite ends, it seemed like Omegamon Buster Mode was in trouble. In fact, Alphamon and Magnamon were already pre-maturely celebrating over their coming victory.

However, Buster Mode howled and swung his sword around. With a single swing of his majestic blade, he released massive twin beams that immediately cancelled out both incoming attacks at once.

"_**TRANSCENDANT BLADE!!**_"

"WHAT?!" Magnamon exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Alphamon charged at Buster Mode and raised his sword to attack the fused knight. "NO! I won't let you get the better of us! Die, _**BUSTER BLADER**_!!"

Before Alphamon could even lower his sword...

_**BOOM!!**_

Omegamon Buster Mode shot forward and slammed his knee directly into Alphamon's gut. The Royal Knight uttered a deep gasp as he was sent flying back. Magnamon jumped out from behind Buster Mode in attempt to sneak attack him. Before he would carry through his strategy, Buster Mode immediately sidestepped the golden-armored digimon and backhanded him across.

Alphamon picked himself up and scowled. "You dirty... I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Taking his sword, the Royal Knight lunged right for Buster Mode. With the fused digimon's back turned, this granted Alphamon a final opportunity to cut Buster Mode's momentum.

Much to Alphamon's dismay, however, Buster Mode phased out of the way and reappeared behind Alphamon. He tapped Alphamon on the shoulder. Turning around, Alphamon came face to face with Omegamon Buster Mode. The purple-armored Jogress digimon slammed his Metal Garurumon fist into Alphamon's chest and tossed him up into mid-air.

"Now, to remove that stone from your body! You shall be set free!" Buster Mode roared, jumping up into mid-air as he caught up to Alphamon. Activating his Metal Garurumon arm, his hand slid inside and a cannon emerged. Charging up, he unleashed powerful stream of dark blue energy. "_**NEO BUSTER CANNON!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

An explosion erupted in mid-air and encompassed the area where the two warriors had met. Omegamon Buster Mode remained afloat in mid-air but Alphamon plummeted down to the ground. As he dropped down, the Royal Knight spat out shards of the green stone and landed with hard impact.

"That takes care of one. Now to save Magnamon..." Buster Mode muttered and vanished.

Magnamon slowly stood on his feet and looked up to locate Buster Mode. However, he found no traces of the Jogress digimon. While stepping back, he stopped and bumped into someone standing behind him

"Uh...? No... Please, don't tell me..." Magnamon trembled and turned to face Buster Mode.

The fused digimon slammed his right hand into Magnamon's gut and unleashed another stream of powerful energy from out of his cannon.

"_**NEO BUSTER CANNON!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

Magnamon ended up on the receiving end of the attack and was thrown back by the force. Once hitting the ground, shards of the Orichalcos stone were spat out of his mouth.

"And the deed has been done," Buster Mode sighed as his cannon slid in with his hand sliding back out. He slid his sword through the sheath strapped on his back. "Magnamon, Alphamon, I apologize for doing this but I had to free you."

Lifting himself off the ground, Alphamon opened his eyes and groaned. "My... My goodness. What happened? Last I remember... The Royal Knight Headquarters..."

Gazing across at the ruins of the Royal Knight Headquarters, Alphamon gasped out in utter horror and disbelief. Magnamon, too, was shocked as soon as he regained his composure. "What...? No. NO!! It can't be!! Our base of operations has been demolished!"

"Those damned invaders were responsible for this!" Alphamon stood up. "Omegamon..." Gazing at Omegamon Buster Mode, the Royal Knight was awe struck. "Sir Omegamon, when did you digivolve further...?"

"I'm currently in a Yuugou form. I've fused with a duel monster ally named Buster Blader. I honestly didn't know whether it would be a successful fusion, but here I am. We are two warriors sharing one body."

Magnamon approached Buster Mode. "A duel monster? Aren't they the monsters who have emerged from out of that other world? Aren't they an enemy?"

"No, the enemies we face are the creatures that invaded our base of operations and turned you two against us," Buster Mode informed them. The duel monsters are our allies. I am proposing that we work together. As we speak, our fellow digimon and duel monsters are stalling more of those invaders. I'm glad to know you two are alive."

"Yes," Alphamon nodded.

"All right then," Omegamon Buster Mode stated. "I think it's time for Dynasmon and Crusadermon to see action again."

With that, the three knights stepped toward the ruins of their headquarters. Underneath the debris, a secret door led down to an underground laboratory, where the digieggs of two of the Royal Knights had been recovered and placed inside rejuvenation chambers after Lucemon's fall. After many, many long months, the two warriors were about to reawaken.

* * *

**Southwest within the Shibuya District/12:53 PM**

Mai had arrived at not a moment too soon. She looked directly at Joey as she held the sword he left her and let out a gasp.

"J... Joseph? What has happened to you?" Mai was horrified.

"Mai! Please! Save my brother!" Serenity pleaded.

Atem picked himself up off the ground as his eyes looked directly at Mai. "Mai...? You came... And you have Joey's sword!!"

Mai couldn't even utter another word. Her eyes were still laid upon the Dark Dragon Knight. Tea, Tristan and Duke were on the sidelines watching the stand off. Lyn and Mokuba were kneeling by Seto's side.

Kuiiza witnessed this turn of events and thought quietly to himself. "Interesting, so this is the woman I saw while probing my dark warrior's mind. Heh, won't she be in for a surprise? This is not the same Joey Wheeler she used to know."

"Don't go near him, Mai! He's not Joey! Look at what he's done to Yugi and Kaiba!" Tea called out to warn the blonde woman.

"So, he did this..." Mai frowned and gazed into Joey's corrupted eyes. _" Those eyes. They're not the same sweet and gentle eyes I saw when you kissed me. You've become a monster."_

"Just what is he going to do? Don't tell me he intends to attack Mai, too?" Tristan murmured. "Joey, don't you EVEN think about it!!"

Grinning mischievously, Joey crossed his arms. "Well, it's nice to see you, Mai. Actually, I've been waiting for you. Like the new look?" He pointed to himself. "I'm new and improved as you can see, thanks to the dark power of the Rajita!"

"Joseph! How could you do this?! You attacked your friends and nearly killed them! You're NOT the Joey Wheeler I knew!" Mai screamed, her eyes narrowing.

Morpheous slowly lifted himself off the ground and glanced up at Kuiiza. _You son of a bitch. I'll make you pay for what you did to their friend! _"Hey, you! Get away from him! He's been turned into Kuiiza's ultimate warrior, and he's planning to kill us all!"

Upon hearing Morpheous calling to her, Mai turned and gasped. "Ultimate warrior? How did this happen?"

"They captured and turned him into a monster!" Serenity cried out. "My real brother would never hurt anyone! He's doing this against his will!"

Atem spoke up. "Serenity's right, Mai. Tea, Tristan, Duke, and I are witnessed the fiend known as Kuiiza capture him and who in God's name changed him into what he is now."

"You should all thank me! For I have transformed him into my ultimate warrior," Kuiiza laughed, descending down. "But, if anything, you all should be held accountable for what he has become. I witnessed you all neglecting him as I probed his mind. You have each called him a failure and a burden. Serenity... Mai... Kaiba... Those three are the ones Joey has grown to despise. Isn't that right, my friend?"

Joey grinned. "You three are going to die! Starting with you, dearest sister!"

"Joey! Please, snap out of it!" Serenity once again pleaded.

Morpheous trembled angrily and rose up while standing defiantly. "Kuiiza!! This has gone far enough!! Don't you even think about harming Serenity!!"

Mai once again called out to the brainwashed Joey. "Joey!! Listen to me!! Hear me out and don't listen to that no good son of a bitch!! He's using you!!"

Lyn witnessed this while tending to Kaiba's unconscious form. "Damn... I just hope Joey doesn't stoop low enough to attack that girl and his sister. I wish I could help but Kaiba needs me now..."

"You go. I'll stay with my brother."

"Sorry but there's no telling if that guy will try to attack us. Besides," the blue-haired girl glanced at Serenity, "I don't think we'll be needed." _If there's anyone who can save Joey, it's his sister. I understand just how strong a sibling bond can be._

"Heh, don't be ridiculous! Joey has no qualms now about killing any of you!" Kuiiza laughed. "You see, I have stripped him of all human emotions! He just demonstrated just how cruel he can be, but I think he should take cruelty to a whole different level!"

"What...?! What are you saying?! What have you done to our friend?!" Atem barked out and demanded out of the demented general. His eyes widened with anger swelling up inside of the pharaoh. "What have you done to him?! _**ANSWER ME**_!!"

Kuiiza made no reply to the pharaoh's demands and stood beside Joey. "Do you wish to punish these fools for looking down on you?"

"You have no idea," the dark Dragon Knight grinned. "Punishing them won't be enough to satisfy me. I want to really spread some pain!" As he chuckled, he licked his lips at the thought of tasting their blood.

"You sick twisted... You turned Joey into this?!" Mai screamed angrily toward Kuiiza.

"That's not all I've turned him into. Just watch and see..." the general said, pulling out a vial from out of a tiny pouch. He opened the top and gave it to Joey. "Go ahead and drink up, Joey. This shall grant you even more power than you now possess!"

"More power...? Just what do you have in mind, Kuiiza?!" Morpheous demanded out of his fellow general.

"Just watch and learn. Now, Joey, drink up."

The Dragon Knight nodded in response and poured the green liquid down his mouth. He swallowed it in one swallow and dropped the vial.

Then...

Joey felt his entire body trembling and yelled out violently. A dark green aura surrounded his body and a green Orichalcos symbol appeared on his forehead. The muscles in his body tightened and his skin started to darken.

Atem, Serenity, Mai and Morpheous all gawked in horror. Before Serenity could even run up to her brother, Morpheous grabbed her by the arm and stopped her at her tracks.

"Don't go over there, Serenity!" he warned the younger Wheeler.

"But, I HAVE to go to my brother! He needs me!" Serenity demanded, her eyes swelling with tears.

"JOEY!!" Atem called out. _"What's happening to Joey? He's changing... but into what?!"_

Morpheous knew what was happening. His head looked up as Joey started to grow in height and stature. The blackness that covered Joey's body was a scaly hide, like that of a reptile. His neck had grown as long as his limbs and a tail emerged down his back. He was now a monstrous 40 feet in length and 55 feet in height. His eyes were gleaming red. His snout elongated. The hands and feet were equipped with sharp claws. The armor grew along with his body and still seemed to fit him. Horns protruded from out of the monster's temples.

Tea, Tristan, Duke, Lyn, Mokuba, Morpheous, Serenity, Mai and Atem were all horrified at the sight of the newly transformed Joey. Ironically enough, standing in place of their friend was a giant Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

It's menacing presence made a prehistoric monster like the Tyrannosaurus Rex look tame in comparison. Its hide was not only scaly but sections of its body were covered with some armor plating. Once it opened its mouth, it displayed a row of dagger-shaped teeth. One snap could snap an average, healthy man in half. His long tail swiped across and smashed through a building near his side.

"Joey... It can't be..." Tea whispered, dropping to her knees and crying.

"What did that bastard gave to our friend?! Joey!!" Tristan yelled.

Duke was speechless.

Lyn and Mokuba couldn't even form words in their mouths.

Meanwhile, Mai, Serenity and Atem were the most distraught. But it was Serenity who suffered the most. She fell to her knees and covered her face with tears.

"Joey... No, Joey... _**JOEY!!!**_" Serenity cried out in anguish and couldn't even look at the monster standing meters from her.

Mai grimaced as she gazed over at the terrifying and powerful presence of the giant dragon. To think this was the same boy she had kissed earlier that day.

"Joey..."

Atem became enraged and faced Kuiiza, his eyes and mouth contorting with anger. "KUIIZA!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!"

"Ha! You're idle threats make me laugh! You and your friends can't stop me as you are now! So, rather than waste my time with you, I'll have you fight your own friend. And believe me, Joey will be more than happy to make meals out of each of you! Starting with the ladies!" The alien general turned toward the direction of where Mai and Serenity were standing. "Those two will do nicely!"

With that, Kuiiza levitated into mid-air with his eyes cast down on the entire group. The red-eyed dragon let out a blood-curdling roar that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Serenity!! You have to get up! We need to get out of here!" Mai screamed, running over to pick Joey's sister up. "C'mon!"

Morpheous frowned and hollered out to the girls. "Serenity! Do as she says! Get away from here! I'll handle this one myself!"

"What?! But you'll need my help! That monster is my best friend!" Atem yelled.

"No! You still haven't recovered from earlier! Please, allow me to correct the wrongs my fellow general made! He's gone too far, and so I will stand against his ultimate warrior in your stead!" Morpheous stated promptly with a crossed look. "Besides, I never liked Kuiiza in the first place."

"I see... But I still won't let you fight alone..."

"No, you must let me handle this! I'm sorry for everything that has taken place here. Allow me to restore your friend in any way that I can!"

"Morpheous... Can you really reverse the effects?" Serenity whispered. "Can you save Joey?!"

"I don't know, but I will stop him before he even lays a hand on you or anyone else. Do you hear me?" Morpheous turned and looked Serenity in her eyes. "I will protect you, Serenity."

With that, he turned his back toward her and faced the towering behemoth stalking toward him. The dark dragon roared and slammed the end of its massive tail while leaving a huge dent on the street. Its blood-shot eyes gleamed and were filled with pure blood lust.

"Heh, that's right. Eat them! Fill your stomach with their flesh," Kuiiza snickered.

"KUIIZA!!" Morpheous roared, jumping up and lunging toward the demented Rajita general. "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!!"

"Eh, but I would watch my back if I were you, Morpheous. You've always been a soft-hearted fool!!"

Before Morpheous could even reach out to grab Kuiiza, the dark dragon opened its mouth and launched a fiery blast. Morpheous turned and was struck by the incoming blast.

"_**AUGH!!**_"

"NO!! Morpheous!!" Atem yelled out.

As he slammed against a nearby building, he crashed through the window. The dark dragon edged closer to where his victim landed and reached out to grab him.

"C'mon, Lyn! We've got to help him!" Atem called out to the blue-haired girl. "Your Blue-Eyes Ka!"

However, just as Atem turned, he watched as Morpheous lunged and delivered a fist across the dark dragon's snout. The physical force of the general's blow rocked the massive beast back. Kuiiza scowled angrily and flew down at Morpheous.

With his back turned, Kuiiza seized the opportunity and fired a beam across Morpheous' back. Morpheous howled out as he was immobilized and thus granted the dark dragon an opportunity to snatch the stunned general with his left arm.

"Ha! Now, you'll see how it feels getting ripped apart piece by piece!" Kuiiza laughed out hysterically.

"No!! Morpheous!!" Serenity screamed out, pulling herself off Mai.

Mai restrained her as much as she could. "Serenity! Stay still!"

"No! Please, Joey! If you can hear me, then let Morpheous go! Please!" the younger Wheeler pleaded.

The behemoth ignored every plea from Serenity and tightened his strong grip around Morpheous. Feeling several bones popping, Morpheous hollered out in excruciating pain. Every squeeze would take its toll on Morpheous. Serenity and the others shuddered at the punishment inflicted upon the general.

"_**STOP IT!!!"**_ Serenity once again screamed.

"Heh, how does it feel, Morpheous? You stupid fool," Kuiiza frowned as he lowered himself to make face-to-face contact. He spat across Morpheous' face. "You're so weak, pitiful and compassionate! I always knew you were too softhearted! You're not fit to be one of us! As of now, I am THOROUGHLY enjoying every minute of your painful anguish and excruciating pain. This is what happens to those who betray Ghidorah's wishes! We are here to conquer and destroy the human filth. Now, you've sided with these..." Glancing down at Atem and the group, Kuiiza scowled. "...primitive creatures. You disappoint me, Morpheous. But then again, you've always been a great disappointment. I wish I could stay and watch the show but I have to be returning back to the ship. Until then, die painful and agonizing deaths, monkeys."

With that, Kuiiza teleported out of sight and left Morpheous to be crushed by the dark dragon's grasp.

"No... I will... not be... defeated in... this cowardly manner... Kuiiza... I will... not die... this easily," Morpheous growled and tried to break free of the monster's grip.

"Morpheous!! Joey, stop it!! _**PLEASE!!" **_Serenity pleaded again.

"I don't care what Morpheous says! I'm going in to save him! Lyn, Mokuba, I will need your help!" Atem pleaded.

"Right!" the duo responded.

However, once again, Morpheous was quick to object and yelled out. _**"NO!!!" **_He paled as he was brought closer into the dark dragon's widened mouth. "I thought... I said... I would handle this!!"

"But, it's no use! Without us, you'll be done for! At least we can save you so you can help us restore our friend!" Atem exclaimed.

"No... I'm afraid I can't do it..." Morpheous smiled with his eyes cast upon Serenity. "But there is one that can make a difference..."

Atem glanced to where Morpheous was looking to see Serenity standing by Mai. "Serenity... But..."

"She's the only one who can save her brother... Believe me when I say this..."

"But, Serenity? You're kidding!" Duke freaked out. "Serenity has no powers!"

"How can she possibly make a difference?!" Tristan argued.

Tea frowned and glanced over to Serenity. "Serenity...?"

"You're wrong..." Morpheous wheezed. "Serenity has the power to save her brother... but that power lies dormant within her."

Upon hearing this, everyone was in utter silence. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wait... You mean to say that Serenity has hidden powers?" Mokuba was flabbergasted. "You're kidding...?"

Lyn spoke up while cutting Mokuba off. "No, I'm afraid he's right. I can sense her Ka rising up within her, but she's too afraid to set it free."

Once again, everyone gasped out in shock. Now, Serenity was another who had the same ability that Lyn, Mokuba, Max and Sam possessed.

Mai looked down at Serenity and was stunned to hear that the sweet girl possessed hidden powers.

"Now... Listen to me... You... the one named Mai..." Morpheous spoke out.

"Me?"

"That's right. You have the sword Joey wielded as a Dragon Knight..." Morpheous informed her. "I think... I think that it belongs in the hands of his sister. I think that it will help her overcome her fears in order to release her power."

Mai nodded and walked forward to hand Serenity the sword that belonged to Joey. "Take it, Serenity. This is a reminder of how much Joey loves you."

"Mai, but I..." she stuttered while grasping the sword's hilt

"Morpheous, what are you suggesting...?" Atem asked.

Closing his eyes, Morpheous knew he was left with no other options. It was the only way he could give Serenity this chance to save her brother.

"Now... I have to die."

Everyone felt their hearts stop and their blood chilled at the shocking announcement the general made. Serenity was horrified and pulled herself away from Mai.

"No!! Morpheous!! You don't have to do that! Just tell me how to release whatever power I have!! We can save my brother together!!"

Morpheous chuckled and felt a tear pour down his cheek. "Serenity... Please do not cry. You are more beautiful when you smile... I have to make this sacrifice, Serenity... It's the only way. Ever since you showed me compassion, I... I've felt closer to you. You showed me that humans are not lower life forms. You have shown me that they can have a big heart, and I admire you for that. I am doing this out of my love for you... Thank you, Serenity. Thank you for understanding me, but you need to realize that there will come a time when loved ones must stake their lives for the sake of others, and this is no exception. So do not shed any more tears. For my sake and your brother's sake, be strong... Serenity."

With that, he mouthed the words 'I love you' while grabbing hold of the dragons jaws, closing them tighter around himself. The dark dragon's jaws snapped down with a loud crunch.

It was all everyone, including Serenity, could hear. The young Wheeler let out a deep gasp as she watched Morpheous being crushed under the jaws of the behemoth. The general's eyes glazed over as the beat hurled his body to the ground.

"Morpheous!!" Atem yelled out.

Before he could advance to the general's corpse, the dark dragon stepped in front of him and blocked any way to get to the corpse. Everyone was now left standing at the dragon's mercy. Serenity was down on her knees and tearing up.

"Serenity!! C'mon!! Let's GO!!" Mai yelled out, grabbing Joey's sister by her hand.

"No..." was all Mai could hear.

"Serenity, let's..."

"_**NO!!!" **_

Suddenly, everyone turned around and saw Serenity getting back on her feet. Hot streams of tears still poured down her cheeks, but her eyes started to harden and she held a firm grip on her brother's sword. Lyn and Mokuba watched carefully while feeling her Life Energy.

"I feel it! The block of fear restraining her Ka is gone!" Lyn gasped out. _"She's managed to tap into her Ba faster than I did my first time!"_

As all eyes were on Serenity, the girl stopped as she felt and heard her own heartbeat. It vibrated repeatedly with the same rhythm.

_BA-BUMP! _

_BA-BUMP!_

_BA-BUMP!_

Suddenly, a black aura materialized around her body. Serenity threw her head back as her eyes glowed crimson and her hair color slowly turned pitch black. She remembered the last words Morpheous had said to her before he made his noble sacrifice.

"

"_You died for me, Morpheous! You smiled and were not afraid of death! I could see it in your eyes. You truly do care for me! You said you loved me! Well, Morpheous, thanks to you... It's time that I show everyone that I'm NOT the weak and scared little girl that needs to be protected! I'm going to protect everyone! I'm going to bring back my brother! Just you wait and see! And Morpheous... If you can hear me, thank you... You will always be in my heart, my love..."_

The ground under her feet shattered as a black dragon suddenly materialized behind her. Atem and the Duelists gasped at the familiar shape of the dragon. It wasn't any regular dragon... It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Lyn yelled out. "She's done it! She's summoned her Ka!" _It's about as strong... or maybe even stronger than my Ka! She's fighting with PURE emotion here._

Mokuba couldn't believe it. "It looks even stronger than mine!"

"My god!! Look at her!!" Tea cried out.

Duke couldn't even form a single word in his mouth upon witnessing these turn of events.

"That's her Ka?!" Tristan yelled. "It's Joey's favorite monster!"

"Like brother, like sister..." Mai smiled. "That just shows how much you love your brother! Go, Serenity!"

"Serenity, your power... unbelievable..." Atem was flabbergasted. _"Look at that pharaoh!"_ Yugi spoke within his mind._ "She did it! Now she's going to save Joey! "_

Opening her eyes, Serenity held a firm grip on the sword. Her voice was now slightly deepened like that of an older woman. It had not just power, but authority behind it, too. "Joey... I know you're inside of that monster. Please, allow me to save you by slaying this dragon of darkness!"

She didn't even sound like the sweet and innocent Serenity. Her presence was stronger than before.

As stared forward, her Red-Eyes Black Dragon let out a loud, intense roar and expanded its wings out. She waved the sword and commanded her Ka. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon! It's time! To save my brother, we must conquer this demon!"

"Serenity... You've... You've become a strong woman... Stronger than I could ever hope to be..." Mai felt powerless in the presence of the new Serenity. "Are you even the same girl I met back at Battle City?"

"I can't believe she's going to do this! We have to do something to help her you guys!" Tea exclaimed.

"No, this is her battle! You guys will not interfere!" Lyn ordered, watching Serenity from afar.

The dark dragon stopped as it cast its gaze towards Serenity's Ka and remained frozen stiff. It appeared there was a still a shred of Joey's memories within the beast. He stepped back and growled deeply.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, hear my command and _**ATTACK**_!!" Serenity roared. _"Brother, this won't take long. I will set you free! I saved you once and I'll do it again! I vow to always protect you, my brother!"_

With that, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon opened its mouth and prepared to unleash its first attack on the dark dragon beast. Serenity raised the sword overhead and channeled the power drawn from her Ka.

She was ready.

With her sword in hand and her Ka behind her, Serenity prepared to defeat Kuiiza's ultimate warrior, and, in the process, save her brother from the darkness.

* * *

**Northwestern Section of Shibuya/12:59 PM**

Now back in the realm of the living, Kotori, in her new Valkyrie Brunhilde form, was now forced to confront her old partner, Seadramon, who had been possessed by an Orichalcos stone and transformed into UriaSeadramon.

Kneeling down with Grani hopping of her shoulder, Kotori reached for her sword. "Grani, now would be the perfect time to transform! Himura and I can only hold off Seadramon for so long!"

Grani looked up and gulped at the towering presence of UriaSeadramon. She had a point. If he didn't hurry up and assume his battle form, he was going to become food for the giant serpent.

Himakko jumped up into mid-air and summoned his magnetic powers to control more metal rods from the debris. Waving his hands, he sent them directly toward UriaSeadramon. The digimon swiped them aside with a single wave of his tail.

"Damn it!" Himakko exclaimed, dropping down beside Kotori. "He's too strong for us."

"Not for long. Grani, show us what you can do!" Kotori ordered the tiny pony.

"Right! Here goes nothing! Grani..._** TRANSFORM!!**_"

With that, a big cloud of gold and pink smoke covered his entire body and then started to spread outward. Both Kotori and Himakko coughed as the smoke covered them as well. Underneath the smoke layers, Grani underwent a dramatic transformation. His body grew as large as a stallion and became entirely white with a golden mane streaking down his back. His eyes were crimson and a pair of beautiful and majestic wings spread out across his back.

Once the smoke dissipated, the battle form of Grani was revealed. Kotori and Himakko opened their eyes and were awe struck by the tiny horse's transformation.

"Wow!! Grani... I... I'll never _**EVER**_ doubt you again!" Kotori yelled out, running up to the white winged horse. "I didn't think you'd be capable of this!"

"Heh, nice to see you surprised. I was expecting this kind of reaction," Grani spoke in a deeper and gentle tone.

"But will you be enough to stop Seadramon? Remember, we're here to save him, not destroy him," Himakko said.

Grani faced UriaSeadramon and scanned the giant sea serpent. The horse frowned and snorted. "There's some kind of power source inside him that's turned him into this mindless beast. If we remove it, that should free him. Kotori, get on my back."

"Right!" Kotori nodded and mounted on Grani's back. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm positive, Kotori. Don't worry. I assure you Seadramon will be back to his old self when this is said and done."

Kotori smiled. "Thanks for the reassurance." She gave Himakko eye contact and pointed out to UriaSeadramon. "Ok, Himura, I will need you to distract Seadramon while Grani and I strike him when he isn't looking! Got it?"

"Right! Just leave it to me, Kotori. Don't worry. Just like Grani said, we'll have the old Seadramon back before you know it!"

As she heard that from her best friend, Kotori couldn't help but smile warmly. "Himura... Thank you. Now, let's go save Seadramon!"

Grani flew out with Kotori on his back as they went to confront UriaSeadramon, while Himakko jumped high into the air. He once again summoned the pile of metallic rods and threw them at UriaSeadramon.

The serpent behemoth roared out in annoyance and swatted the incoming rods. "Ha! You're becoming an annoyance, Himura!! I'll get rid of you first!!" The serpent digimon opened his mouth and unleashed an overwhelming stream of flames. "_**INFERNO TIDE!!**_"

As the flames came hurtling at his direction, Himakko leapt out of the way and allowed the blast to crash through a wall. The serpent repeated another flame blast, which Himakko again dodged by jumping away.

"Hold still you _**FRAGGER**_!!" UriaSeadramon roared, unleashing more flame blasts.

With UriaSeadramon's attention solely on Himakko, he was unaware that Grani and Kotori had flown behind him. The Valkyrie scanned the giant serpent's back.

"Where is that alien stone, Grani?"

Grani frowned as he activated his x-ray vision to scan the innards of the beast.

"Kotori, aim for the forehead! That's where it's located! I'll drop you off on top of his head and provide aid for Himura. We'll distract him while you finish the job!"

"Ok then!"

Kotori took a deep breath and hopped down to land directly on UriaSeadramon's back. Feeling Kotori's presence, UriaSeadramon violently lashed out and shook his body to rattle the girl off of him. Hanging on for dear life, Kotori made sure she wouldn't fall off and miss this opportunity to save her digimon friend.

"What is this, a sneak attack?! Kotori, I never knew you'd stoop this low! Makes me proud!" UriaSeadramon roared and lashed his tail around. "Now get off of me!! Get off!!"

"I don't think so!!" Grani yelled out, swooping down at UriaSeadramon and delivered a head butt against the serpent's face.

The force of the blow knocked UriaSeadramon back and caught him by surprise.

"You stupid horse! As if you could ever be a better partner for _**MY **_Kotori! I had her first!!"

Grani snorted. "As if she would accept you as the monster you've become. I'm her partner now and I'll do everything to make her happy, and that means we will restore you back to the gentle Seadramon she would gladly call a friend!"

"Heh. Sorry to disappoint you but that fool isn't coming back! I'm the _**NEW **_Seadramon!!" UriaSeadramon howled in laughter.

"Grani, I'm going to need your help!" Himakko called out to the horse.

"Right, I'm on it!"

Himakko looked up and saw Kotori scaling up UriaSeadramon's back. She put a hand on the back of the beast's head and pulled herself up. She was only inches away from reaching the serpent's forehead.

UriaSeadramon dove straight down to launch an attack on Himakko and Grani. He opened up his mouth and released a stream of hellish fire. Himakko phased out of the way and reappeared next to Grani. Quickly mounting the winged horse, he directed Grani up into the air and ordered him to launch a counter attack.

"_**WING BLAZE!!**_" Grani called out as his wings spread out and launched an array of fire blasts down at UriaSeadramon.

As fireballs struck his face, the dragon digimon howled out and launched his own fire blast back at Grani. The winged horse spun around to avoid the incoming shots.

"Way to dodge those fire shots, Grani! I didn't think you'd be this bad ass!" Himakko exclaimed.

"Well, you haven't even anything! Hang on tight!"

Increasing his speed, Grani disappeared within a flash. This managed to throw UriaSeadramon completely off guard, as his senses couldn't pick up a trace of the pegasus anymore. He looked around in bewilderment until Grani reappeared and slammed against UriaSeadramon. He spun around and repeated his attack on UriaSeadramon.

_BAM!!_

Grani once again disappeared with a flash. UriaSeadramon was struck by an invisible force. Reappearing in front of the monster, Grani stopped and turned.

"Had enough, or are you ready for some more?" Grani snorted, his eyes glowing.

Himakko was flabbergasted and became wide-eyed. "Um... Wow... You sure surprised me there, Grani. I..."

Grani turned around and grinned, "That should give Kotori enough time to get that stone out of Seadramon's head!"

"Let's hope so..." Himakko murmured, watching Kotori on top of UriaSeadramon's head.

As she climbed on top of the beast, she gripped the hilt of her sword looked down at UriaSeadramon's cranium. She noticed a green glowing item in the center of his forehead. _"There it is! That's the stone! This isn't going to be easy, though. Here goes nothing!"_

Raising her sword overhead, she slammed it down into UriaSeadramon's cranium. The serpent reacted and roared out while thrashing about. Kotori held on to her sword, now imbedded in UriaSeadramon's forehead.

"KOTORI!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Please forgive me for doing this, but I have to save you! I want the sweet and kind Seadramon to return to me! Even if it means by hurting you in your current state! I can't looking at you like this!"

"You stupid little... GET OFF OF ME!! I MEAN IT!!"

Kotori raised her sword and pierced the blade deeper into the monster's cranium. Green blood spewed out from the wound as UriaSeadramon moved his head around, but the Valkyrie held onto her sword.

"I will _**NOT**_ let go!!"

Pulling herself forward, she clasped her hands together and slammed them down on the hilt of the sword to push it further down through the serpent's head. Once again throwing out his head and screaming, UriaSeadramon violently swung his head.

"_**KOTORI!!"**_ Himakko called out to the Valkyrie. "Please, hang in there! You almost have it!!"

"Valkyrie Brunhilde!!" Grani yelled.

Standing up, Kotori cried out as she put her hands underneath the armor covering UriaSeadramon's head and used her new Valkyrie super strength to slowly rip open the top of the armor. She kicked the armor plate off and twisted the hilt of the sword. She heard the skin and blood squish underneath while twisting the blade. Each time she twisted her sword, UriaSeadramon had to endure more pain.

Sitting on top of UriaSeadramon's cranium, Kotori removed the sword from out of his head and noticed the gleaming, green Orichalcos stone buried underneath. "I've found it! Now to restore you back to the old Seadramon I know! UriaSeadramon, you're finished!"

"Ha! I don't think so!" UriaSeadramon laughed as he shook his head to knock Kotori off.

As she reached for the stone, she was sent falling off of UriaSeadramon and toward the ground below. Himakko and Grani both watched in horror. The Pegasus quickly phased out in hopes of catching up to Kotori in time.

"Kotori!!" Grani exclaimed.

That was when Himakko gasped and pointed out. "No, wait! Look at that!!"

Before Grani could reach further, he and Himakko witnessed Kotori stopping herself in mid-air as blue wings expanded across her back. She lifted herself straight up and faced off with UriaSeadramon.

"Wow!! Can you believe what I'm seeing, Grani?!"

"That Kotori is full of surprises!!"

UriaSeadramon scoffed in annoyance and glared down the Valkyrie. "Kotori, now you're beginning to become bothersome!! I will not be defeated by you!!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friend," Kotori sighed deeply.

Before UriaSeadramon had a chance to react, Kotori vanished and reappeared closer as she delivered a swift kick to the beast's chin. The force of the Valkyrie's blow knocked UriaSeadramon senseless and forced him to stagger. She flew up and followed it up with several punches to the digimon's face.

"Damn! Look at her go!" Himakko observed. "She's wailing on him!"

As she flew up further, she looked down to notice the gleaming, green stone. "Now, to free you from this evil stone! Seadramon, come back to me, friend!!"

Dropping down onto UriaSeadramon, she kneeled down and pulled the Orichalcos stone out of his head. Kotori flew down from the digimon's head and crushed the stone using one hand. As the stone turned to dust, the wind blew the ashes off of her hand.

"She did it!!" Grani cheered on. "Yay!!"

"Yes and now Seadramon will be back to normal!" Himakko smiled.

Having lost all of his power, UriaSeadramon had now dedigivolved back to Seadramon. The champion-level sea serpent fell to the ground, but Kotori dropped down to catch him. Putting an arm around her former digimon, she set him down and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, Seadramon, thank Kami-sama you're back to normal," Kotori smiled as her face softened. "I'm so glad..."

Grani galloped over to where Kotori kneeled beside Seadramon. Hopping off Grani's back, Himakko jumped beside Kotori and checked over the serpent digimon.

"Kotori... Is he...?"

"He's just fine. I think he's coming to. Hey, Seadramon? Can you hear me?" Kotori whispered to Seadramon.

Slowly coming to, Seadramon groaned and opened his eyes. The first person that came to view through a slightly, blurred vision was Kotori.

"Ko...Kotori? Is that... you?"

"Seadramon! Oh, good! I'm so glad you're back!" Kotori smiled and hugged her former digimon partner. " I missed you SO much!!"

Seadramon felt crushed by her tightening hug and gasped out. "Ooook!! You can let me go now!"

Pulling herself off Seadramon, Kotori smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh but you can't blame me. We haven't seen each other in such a long time! I missed you, but I didn't intend to force myself to fight you."

"What...?" Seadramon appeared confused. "I attacked you...?"

"You mean you don't even remember?" Himakko asked, petting Seadramon's head.

Seadramon shook his head and tried to remember what had happened. He only recalled being captured by the Rajita and having an Orichalcos stone shoved into his forehead. He then recalled undergoing a transformation into the demonic Leviamon.

"I... I tried to hurt you and Himura?" Seadramon asked Kotori.

"Yes, but you're back to normal, now. That's all that matters!" Kotori reassured her digimon. "Though, I know it's going to take a while for your heart to heal, Seadramon."

The serpent digimon sighed deeply and looked away from Kotori. "How could I do this? I can't even look at you two... I feel like garbage!"

"Hey! Why don't you get your head out of your ass and realize that we've all forgiven you!" Grani barked out at the serpent digimon. "Yeah, you heard me!"

"And who are you?"

"Kotori's partner. My name is Grani."

"Partner?! Like hell you are! I'm Kotori's rightful partner! In fact, I'm her _**FIRST**_ partner!" Seadramon hissed and glared darkly toward the Pegasus.

"Well, guess what? I'm her current partner! Besides, last I checked, she's dead, and you're a part of the Dra-Warriors!"

"Dra-Warriors? You actually joined them?" Himakko asked the sea dragon digimon.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, we certainly have a lot of catching up to do," Kotori smiled, petting her digimon. "Now, Grani, you and Seadramon will have to get along somehow."

"Humph! Yeah right!" they both shouted at once.

"Well, they sure seem to be getting along. At least, give them some time?" Himakko shrugged.

Deeply sighing to herself, Kotori stood up and looked out at the skies. Now, all she could think about was aiding Himura and her two partners against the Rajita threat. Realizing she had only a day in this world, she had to make her stay count.

* * *

**Northern Shibuya District/1:02 PM**

Within the Shibuya District, a two on one battle was being fought with Elementdramon, the newly digivolved form of Samuridramon, holding her own against both Seirika and Henbu. Proving to be a formidable opponent, she was launching her array of element-based arrows at the two beat warriors.

Elementdramon pulled out an arrow and released it using her bow. "Hold still!! _**MAXIMUM SHOT!!**_" Unleashing a successive shot, the arrow launched directly at Seirika. Seirika quickly spun around and batted the incoming arrow aside with her trident.

"I'm getting tired of this! I'm going on the offensive!!" Seirika called out, raising her trident overhead and summoned a dark cloud overhead. Her eyes turned white as electricity streaked around her body. A lightning bolt shot down from the clouds and struck her trident. Collecting the electrical power through her staff, Seirika released a powerful electric blast at Elementdramon.

"_**THUNDER TRIDENT!!**_"

Before Elementdramon could reach for another arrow, the thunderbolt struck the ground under the digimon's feet. The force of the explosive impact sent Elementdramon flying across. The Orichalcos-possessed digimon managed to stop herself in mid-air and prepared to retaliate.

That is until Henbu raised a slab of concrete using his terrakinesis. He directed his attack at Elementdramon and watched as it slammed against Elementdramon's back.

"All right! I got her!" Henbu exclaimed.

"She's not as tough as we thought. We can take her!" Seirika said.

"I wouldn't get too sure of yourselves, kids!" Elementdramon hissed as she stopped in mid-air and pulled out another arrow. "This is payback for earlier, you stupid girl!" Her wings suddenly transformed into lightning streaks of white light and shot another successive arrow. "_**ARROW OF VOLT!!**_"

"Look out, Rika!!" Henbu called out to Seirika.

As Elementdramon's arrow came right at Seirika, the warrior of Seiryuu dodged it and caught the bolt using her trident. The digimon's lightning attack was quickly absorbed through Seirika's weapon.

"Curse you!" Elementdramon roared.

"Heh, anything you can do, I can do better! So, get over it! Lightning is my specialty!" Seirika retorted.

"Great work, Rika! We'll be able to hold her off until the others get here!"

"I don't think so!" Elementdramon exclaimed. "You two won't last much longer after I release my other arrows! I have more to go around than what I've been letting on!"

"Great. That doesn't sound good," Seirika scoffed.

"Brace yourselves, Tamers! Here I come!" Elementdramon dropped down.

Seirika levitated beside Henbu as they prepared to go another round with Elementdramon while holding her off as long as they could.

* * *

**Domino district/Local coffee shop/1:05 PM**

Meanwhile, sheltered inside the coffee shop, both Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter and Mako Tsunami had been hiding. No Rajita soldiers have managed to find them yet. Luckily for Jupiter, she was able to keep an eye on Mako.

"Well, it doesn't look like they'll be finding us here, Sailor Jupiter. You think it would be wise to escape when we have a chance?"

"I think so. I'm not sensing any Rajita life signals. They're way spread out from this side of town. I think my friends have already taken care of most of them here."

"Then, let's go..."

"Hang on. Somehow, I'm getting a strange feeling. You stay here, Mako."

With that, Sailor Jupiter kicked the front door open and raced outside. Mako looked on from inside through a window. Jupiter looked around her surroundings and found no traces of Rajita activity. Not even a single soldier or low-class warrior in sight. It seemed the coast was clear. She waved out to Mako.

"It's all good, Mako! There's nothing out-"

But, before she could finish her sentence, a gigantic looming shadow appeared overhead. Sailor Jupiter looked up and uttered a horrifying gasp. As soon as he saw Jupiter looking up, he also saw what appeared to be a large mobile suit. It was the GTO-Z735 Blitz Raji model. It towered nearly as half as tall as some of the buildings in the district.

Sailor Jupiter looked up and her reactions said it all. "Wow, looks like they've brought out the big guns..." _Heh, I wonder just how I'm going to overcome this obstacle._

"Sailor Jupiter! Get out of there! That thing is way too big! You'll be crushed!" Mako called out.

However, before Mako could run to the female further, Jupiter simply gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. "Relax, Mako. I've got this one." She turned and faced the behemoth standing meters from her. "Besides, it's like they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I'm going to show you the full extent of my new Valkyrie power. Heh, this should be fun!!"

The machine started to activate the twin missile pods. The Rajita soldier, a Draconian Guardian, pressed a button and released the twin missiles directly at Sailor Jupiter.

"Too slow..."

With that, Jupiter raced across faster than Mako could even blink his eyes. She launched herself right at the incoming missiles and then... She put out her hands and _**STOPPED**_ the missiles from coming any further. She then tossed the missile right back at the combat weapon. The missile exploded as it struck the war machine and blew apart its armored chest. Jupiter then flew up with the other missile, tossed it around and launched it right at the war machine. The second missile was enough to blow apart the whole machine.

_**BOOM!!!**_

Gracefully landing on the ground, Sailor Jupiter smirked and walked away from the explosive blast.

Mako couldn't believe what the female had demonstrated. She had taken down a giant war machine all on her own.

"O...O... I... I can't believe you DID all of that!" Mako blurted out while stuttering. "How did you...?"

"Oh that?" Jupiter blinked and explained. "It's my Valkyrie power. I have superhuman strength and speed, which is an awesome combo."

"More like complete ownage," Mako said, laughing nervously. _"It's a good thing I'm on her good side... Who knows what'd she do to me with that super strength of hers if I ever pissed her off?"_

"Well, that was a decent warm-up! I can't wait until I get a real challenge... Like say, Ghidorah himself!" Jupiter grinned happily and folded her arms behind her head.

Before long, two more GTO-Z720 Buster Raji war machines dropped down from the skies. Mako screamed in panic and ran back inside of the coffee shop. But, Sailor Jupiter was not letting down.

In fact, she was even more excited. She threw her right fist into mid-air and jumped up. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!" She clenched her fists and crouched down to prepare for an attack. "Sorry boys, but I'm trashing your machines. I really want to thank ya for providing me this warm-up exercise before I fight your boss!"

As her eyes gleamed with green light, she raced toward the Buster Raji on her left. Leaping up into mid-air, she lunged at the machine. It quickly aimed and fired large energy beams from its energy cannon. She flew right through the beam and ripped through its right arm, which held the cannon, and dropped to the ground. Jupiter flew back around in a flash and summoned cat-like energy claws forged from her own electric power. She proceeded to tear through the machine's armor and then delivered a boot through the chest of the war machine. She then grabbed the war machine by its head and lifted it up above her head.

Mako spazzed out as he watched powerful woman lift the war machine over her head. What was amazing was that the mobile suit easily weighed more than 50 metric tons, and she was handling it like a toy.

Jupiter grinned. "Hey, I think this belongs to you!"

With that, she dropped back and threw the war machine onto the other Buster Raji model and trashed them both at the same time.

"_**WHHAAAAT?!?!" **_Mako howled out as his eyes and mouth widened. Falling back in shock, he laughed to himself. "She... She did all of that... Wow, what a gal..."

Dusting her hands off, Jupiter frowned. "Awww, man! Now, the fun is over! What to do?" She glanced over and saw Mako poking his head out. "Hey, Mako, it's cool! You can come out now!"

"Um... Heh, right!" he laughed nervously and came out of hiding. He slowly approached Jupiter and noticed that she showed little fatigue. "Jupiter, that... That was INCREDIBLE! No, incredible doesn't even describe what you did out there! How did you get so...?"

"Strong? Silly, it's like I said. My new Valkyrie form granted me all of these amazing powers. It's great," she stated. "Besides, you have a strong woman like me protecting you!"

"My own personal Amazon..."

"Yep, that's right. Now, looks like everything is clear here..." Jupiter searched the corners of the district.

Mako gulped and slowly approached her closer. _Should I tell her that I know her real identity? Will she be upset with me if I did tell her? _"Um, Jupiter..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Tell me. Just how well do you know Mako-chan?"

"How well...? I've saved her life a couple of times and we kind of hit off as close friends."

"I see. Well, answer me this, just how did you know a monster attacked at that theme park when Mako-chan and I performed?"

"Um, I gave her a special communicator cell. She calls me up and I show up at just about the right time. You'd be amazed how fast I get from place to place."

"Well, with your speed, I'm not surprised."

"And I've gotten a lot faster. I wouldn't be surprised if I could cross the world in a second..."

"Um, well, you just never know. Right?"

"Heh, I guess so," Jupiter shrugged. "What's with all the questions all of a sudden? Do you want to get to know me better?"

"Actually, I know you better than you think," Mako took Jupiter by her hands and smiled. He leaned forward and whispered into her right ear. _"Right, Mako-chan?"_

As he heard her call her by her civilian name, Jupiter gasped and pulled herself off Mako. She couldn't believe it. He confirmed her true identity.

"You're... You're mistaken! I'm not her!"

"There's no use trying to hide it, I saw you transform at the theme park before I left. Whatever magic you use to transform must protect you from being recognized, but now that I've seen you transform, it's obvious how much 'Sailor Jupiter' and 'Mako-chan' look alike.

I'm sorry..." Mako said nervously and felt his hands excrete nervous sweat. "I know I should have told you sooner, but when I saw you transform into Sailor Jupiter, I... I felt I was looking at my guardian angel and I didn't want to scare you away. Ever since I lost my father at sea, though I vowed that I would find him again, I've longed for someone who would stand by me, help me through these lonely times. I don't have much to give, but I promise not to give away your identity. Your secret is safe with me!"

Jupiter was still surprised and felt the young man's hands holding her own. Her heart pounded faster. "Mako-kun... I..."

* * *

**Southwest Shibuya/Roof of a local hospital/1:08 PM**

_**CLASH!!**_

Sakuyamon Priestess Mode and Kuzuhamon Shadow Priestess Mode smashed their staffs against each other. For the last hour or so, both warriors had countered and attacked with their strongest techniques, dragging the match into a stalemate. Neither one could outdo the other.

Sakuyamon hopped backwards while breathing heavily. The long battle had been drawn out longer than she had hoped. She was losing energy and needed rest. On the other hand, Kuzuhamon showed little fatigue because of the Orichalcos stone inside her body and endowing her with more power.

"Look at you, Sakuyamon. You look SO PATHETIC!!" Kuzuhamon laughed. "HO! HO! I'm FINALLY going to beat you!"

Noticing Inumon's unconscious form, Sakuyamon reminded herself of why she was fighting. She was fighting to reclaim Inumon's freedom.

"NO! I will not lose to the likes of you! I will defeat you and reclaim Inumon's freedom!"

Although it appeared Inumon was unconscious, he was very much awake and listening to their conversation. A tiny smile crept across his face as he overheard Sakuyamon.

"_That's it. Renamon. I knew you loved me. Now you're pushing yourself to save me from Kuzuhamon... Don't give up, Renamon. Whatever you do... Don't give up!"_

Seizing the opportunity, Kuzuhamon lunged at Sakuyamon and used her staff to knock her rival off her feet. Sakuyamon back flipped away from her opponent's attack and landed on her feet with grace.

Unfortunately, Kuzuhamon tracked her flip and delivered a spinning back kick into her gut, knocking her down just as she landed. Finding herself on the ground, she was quickly pinned down by Kuzuhamon. The dark priestess grinned and dropped her staff on the ground.

"Looks like I'm the one coming out on top, Renamon! You've gotten the best of me three times now, but the fourth time shall be MY charm!" Kuzuhamon laughed. "Now, let's remove that ugly ol' mask of yours! I want to see who I'm looking at!!"

As she was pinned down, Sakuyamon couldn't summon enough strength to kick her rival off. Her body was weakened from the hour long battle.

Kuzuhamon delivered a vicious punch to Sakuyamon's face, which cracked the surface of her kitsune mask. The silver-haired warrior grunted as the mask shattered and revealed her face.

Looking down at her rival's face, Kuzuhamon gasped. Sakuyamon had a beautiful face. She looked no different from a young human woman. Her cerulean eyes showed a hint of pity in them.

"No... Don't look at me like that! _**NO**_!!" Kuzuhamon freaked out and slapped her rival across her face. "YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!"

"Kuzuhamon... You've always wanted to see my face behind the mask, and now you know."

"_**SHUT UP!!"**_ Kuzuhamon delivered three more slaps and ripped her own kitsune mask off. Her face looked just like Sakuyamon's, save for the purple eyes. As she frowned, her purple orbs turned green. "Why.. WHY are we equally beautiful?!"

"Because that is who we are. We're creatures of beauty. Kuzuhamon, please, we shouldn't judge each other by our looks."

"No, you're right..." Kuzuhamon grinned and looked over at Inumon. "We're fighting to win Inumon's love. Sakuyamon, if it's the last thing I do, I WILL win Inumon's love and you will wither away into the wind!"

Sakuyamon frowned. "I'm sorry, but you don't deserve Inumon. He may get on my nerves sometimes, but he's stood by my side in battle, and proven himself a loyal friend. I've grown to love him, and I will NOT let him down! Kuzuhamon, I _**WILL**_ defeatyou!"

"Heh, in your dreams... You're getting weaker, and with this Orichalcos stone inside me, I can only get stronger! Lady Nagah promised me a spot in her ranks if I defeated you!"

"Don't you see...? She's just using you."

"_**NO, YOU'RE LYING!!"**_

"What happens if you fail?" Sakuyamon addressed her rival. "She might not even come back to save you!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Face it! You've let this power go to your head! Did you really think you could defeat me by using this evil power? Well, I'm sorry, Kuzuhamon, but not even that stone will grant you victory!" Sakuyamon exclaimed as her body was engulfed by blue aura of light. "For Inumon's sake, as well as your own, I will purify you and extract that evil artifact out of your body!"

"No! You can't!!"

As Kuzuhamon reached out to grab Sakuyamon by her throat, the pure-hearted Miko kneed her rival in the gut and flipped her over. Kuzuhamon's grunted from her fall and slowly picked herself up. Sakuyamon jumped back to her feet with her priestess outfit nearly torn and her face completely unveiled. Wiping the drops of blood on her face, Sakuyamon summoned the last reserves of her Miko power and picked up her staff.

"You... I WON'T let you WIN, AGAIN!! NEVER AGAIN!!" Kuzuhamon screamed and charged at her rival. "This time I'll KILL you for good, Renamon!!"

Quickly chanting to herself, Sakuyamon put her left hand out in front of her. She immediately replenished her own energy and charged across to attack Kuzuhamon. Both warriors launched orbs of mystical energy at each other. "_**CRYSTAL SPHERE!!**_"

Their attacks collided with each other and exploded on impact. Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon were both sent flying off the roof. Sakuyamon stopped herself before hitting the ground and flew back up to the roof. Kuzuhamon did the same and landed back to face her rival.

Howling with rage, Kuzuhamon punched Sakuyamon in the face and kicked her rival in the gut. She then picked her staff up and smacked it across Sakuyamon's back. Forcing Sakuyamon to her knees, Kuzuhamon grinned and raised the end of her staff to impale it through the other priestess.

"Now, it's time we end this, Sakuyamon. Goodbye..."

"No... I will not die. I won't let Rika down, I won't let my allies down, and I will NOT let Inumon down!!"

As she gained her second wind, Sakuyamon sprang up and kneed Kuzuhamon in the chin, sending the dark priestess flying up.

"I won't lose to you, Kuzuhamon!!"

With that, she flew at Kuzuhamon and decked her with a right fist. Sakuyamon followed it up with a left and then another right. The dark Miko took the blows directly. Sakuyamon frowned as she moved behind Kuzuhamon and gathered spirit power through her hands, clasping them together and delivered a smash across Kuzuhamon's back.

"_**FOX DRIVE!!**_"

Plummeting down from mid-air, Kuzuhamon smashed to the ground and was left lying.

"Here I come!!" Sakuyamon howled, dropping down onto her fallen rival and stomped her feet across the back of the dark Miko.

"_**ARGH!!**_"

Driving her feet into Kuzuhamon's gut, she forced the air right out of the dark Miko. Sakuyamon jumped back and waited for her rival to stand. While waiting, she picked up her staff and slammed it to the ground.

"Now, Kuzuhamon, this is the _**END**_ for you!!" the Miko warrior howled and summoned a golden rune.

As Kuzuhamon slowly rose back to her feet, she realized that she was caught within the spell and frozen in place. "What.. is... Oh no. NO!! NO!!"

"_**TALISMAN SPHERE!!**_"

"NOOO!!!"

As the symbol expanded, a powerful golden column of mystical energy shot up and caught Kuzuhamon in the process. The dark Miko screamed out as the purifying force of light was purifying the darkness and forced the Orichalcos stone from out of her body.

"_**AUGGGHHHH!!!!!**_"

Throwing her head back, the stone emerged from her forehead and shattered. Kuzuhamon dropped to her knees and heavily breathed. She had lost the source of power bestowed to her by Nagah. She had lost her only source of ever defeating her eternal rival. The golden light faded with Kuzuhamon on her knees and Sakuyamon standing tall.

Sighing to herself, Sakuyamon advanced toward her rival and moved her hair aside. "It's over, Kuzuhamon. You fought valiantly, but once again I've beaten you. Stone or not, you simply cannot defeat me."

"No... This can't be... THIS CAN'T!!" Kuzuhamon screamed and used her remaining power to lift herself up. She lunged right at Sakuyamon and backhanded her away. "I WON'T LOSE!!"

"No..." the pure-hearted Miko retaliated with a punch driven into Kuzuhamon's gut. "You've already lost."

Feeling the force of her rival's blow, the dark Miko gasped out and felt a rib crack in the process. She dropped to her knees and spat out blood mixed with saliva from out of her mouth.

"Shit..." Kuzuhamon murmured. "I... won't lose... to you!!"

Sakuyamon frowned. "Just stay down! Let's not continue this pointless battle anymore!"

"Like... hell... am I going to CONCEDE!!"

Before she could even move, Sakuyamon raced at Kuzuhamon and knocked her down with a swift boot across her face.

"It's over, Kuzuhamon. I have won again. But, I will not take your life. That's not how I want to end our feud."

Kuzuhamon gasped in shock as she heard this. "You... won't kill me? You know I will continue to hunt you down until one of us dies."

"Then so be it. I shall take Inumon but I will not take your life!"

"No, I think this has gone on long enough," D'Arcmon called out as she swooped down behind Sakuyamon. "Kuzuhamon, you are a disgrace to the Amazon name. You twisted the laws of the Amazons for your own personal gain, and not only have you been defeated-"

"NO! I'm not defeated..!" Kuzuhamon winced until she suddenly de-digivolved back to her normal mega form. "No... This can't be!"

"Not only have you been defeated," D'Arcmon continued, "but you sought power from the ranks of our enemy. You made a deal with one of the Rajita's warriors in the hope that you would grow strong enough to kill Sakuyamon, whose only crime against you was to be the object of Inumon's love."

Listening to D'Arcmon lecture her, Kuzuhamon closed her eyes and looked away.

"You're right, D'Arcmon. I hate to admit it, but you're right," Kuzuhamon sighed, taking off her body armor and revealing her chest underneath. "Kill me, Sakuyamon. Stab me with your staff and end this feud once and for all."

"Kuzuhamon, I... I just can't..."

The dark-armored mega smiled as her purple eyes watered with tears. "You are the best... It's time I was put in my place."

"WAIT!!"

Everyone turned around to see Inumon standing up. Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon gasped simultaneously.

"Inumon-sama... I have failed you. Please, go with Sakuyamon. You two are made for each other..."

"Wait, you can't mean..."

"I was wrong to force myself on you, Inumon. I see that now. Ever since the Shadow Tournament, all I've done was plot to take you from her, but I never realized how stupid I was. "

"Kuzuhamon, I didn't mean to break your heart..."

Kuzuhamon nodded. "I understand... Your heart has always been with Renamon and I respect that." The fallen Amazon faced Sakuyamon. "Cherish and love him, Sakuyamon. If you two ever have pups, tell them of our legendary battles. They'll want to know how their mommy and daddy finally confessed their love for each other."

Sakuyamon uttered a gasp and put a hand on her heart. "Kuzuhamon, please... no more..." She, too, felt tears pouring down her cheeks. "I..."

"It's ok. Just get it over with... I'm giving you this opportunity to finish me. Just promise me this... Promise me that you will absorb my data, so that a part of me will get to love Inumon along with you," Kuzuhamon continued as happy tears poured down her cheeks.

"I promise," Sakuyamon responded solemnly. "Kuzuhamon, are you sure about this?"

"Very certain. As one warrior speaking to another... I have fought my share of battles and you were my greatest opponent. It is an honor to die at your hands."

Smiling, Kuzuhamon lifted her head up. She showed no fear and knew her death was inevitable. And it would be at the hands of her rival.

Taking her staff, Sakuyamon gripped it tightly and faced Kuzuhamon. Inumon lowered his head and sadly sighed.

With swift movement, she dashed across with her staff and quickly stabbed Kuzuhamon in the heart.

Throwing her head back, Kuzuhamon uttered a gasp as the blood spewed out from the wound. Sakuyamon glanced behind her and watched as Kuzuhamon slowly fell backwards.

"Renamon..." Kuzuhamon muttered before hitting the ground. "Please... forgive me..."

"I do, Kuzuhamon. Farewell, my rival," Sakuyamon whispered as tears poured down her cheeks.

With that, Kuzuhamon's body burst into bits of data, which, true to her word, Sakuyamon then absorbed.

"Renamon... Hey, Renamon," Inumon ended the silent treatment. "Um, look, I'm sorry..."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she replied while looking down. "For what...?"

"For everything... for this whole feud with Kuzuhamon. I put you through so much trouble. Fighting Kuzuhamon twice just because of me. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore... Since I'm nothing but trouble. It's my fault Kuzuhamon is gone."

Sakuyamon sighed. "No, you're not to blame. She made the choice of fighting me to the death. We could have avoided this but she knew she would not give you up. And she has always wanted to eliminate me. Don't blame yourself, Inumon."

"That's right. This was settled through Amazon law," D'Arcmon stated. "And now, according to those laws, Sakuyamon, you and Inumon are..."

"I know," the Miko spoke up and nodded. Sakuyamon faced Inumon and smiled.

Inumon returned a small smirk. "Sakuyamon, I have to say you have the face of an angel. But, that doesn't surprise me."

"Oh?"

" I've always pictured you with a face like that."

Sakuyamon was silent.

D'Arcmon lowered her head and chanted a prayer for Kuzuhamon's digital soul.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to Kuzuhamon but we must move on. There is a major war ahead of us," Sakuyamon turned and faced the Amazon digimon. "What about you, D'Arcmon? Are you going back to the Digital World?"

"I don't know. With any luck, my sisters will arrive here with our allies, and we will join you to fight the enemy."

Inumon crossed his arms. "Well, that's reassuring. Sakuyamon, what do you think?"

"We'll take all the help we can get, Inumon. That's for sure. Though, I'm worried about Rika and the others. D'Arcmon, what happened with the Tamers that went to the Digital World?"

"Well, last I left them, they were with Lady Athenamon. But, I have a lot to tell you two. You won't believe it."

"Please, do tell. How are Phillipe and the others?"

"Well, you see..." D'Arcmon went on to explain the whole story of the whole situation involving the Victory Tamers.

Sakuyamon looked out into the city and sighed. _Kuzuhamon, I will never forget you. Annoying as you were, you were my best rival. May your soul find peace in Paradise. _"Rika, I hope you and the others are handling your own." She pushed aside the silver hair bangs covering her face and crossed her arms. "I pray we make it through."

Looking up into the skies, she visualized Kuzuhamon smiling happily.

* * *

**Digital World/Wormhole between Digital & Virtual Worlds/1:13 PM**

It's been two hours since Omegamon and Athenamon left Imperialdramon in charge of the Digimon and Duel Monster forces. No Rajita has passed through the wormhole but they would not let down.

Imperialdramon faced the expanding distortion hole and growled. "Nothing else has come through, so far, but I will continue to wait. Omegamon and Athenamon depend on us to defend our world from these invaders."

"Yes, sir, we're not going down without a fight!" Ninjadramon stated.

Herodramon stood poised for battle. "Yeah..."

"Ophanimon, Cherubimon, let us fight valiantly in defense of the Digital World," Seraphimon stated.

Cherubimon nodded. "I'm willing to do everything in my power to stop them!"

"You know I'm not one to back down from a war when need be," Ophanimon assured her fellow angels.

The Digimon and Duel Monsters had put aside their differences for this one battle, but, there would be no telling what their futures would hold once they have driven the Rajita out of the Digital World.

Levitating in mid-air alongside the three Celestial Angels were three new Duel Monsters. One was a cerulean-armored warrior with a pair silver blade-like wings protruding out of its back. Sections of its armor were golden as hinges of its collar were green. This Duel Monster was known as Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman.

The second Duel Monster was a man wearing black body armor with blue shoulder pads. A pair of black armor stretched down his legs. Mounted on his right arm was a cannon. He had spiky black hair on his head with a silver mask shielding his face. Spread out across his back was a pair of green and silver wings. This monster was known as Elemental Hero Tempest.

The third was an aquatic warrior. His outfit consisted of a dark blue bodysuit and cerulean armor covering sections of his body. A pair of fin-like protrusions adorned the sides of his head and his wings were actually shaped like fins of a fish. This was Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman.

"These three appear to be ready. Not that I blame them," Ninjadramon pointed to the three Elemental Heroes.

"No kidding. They appear rather powerful, but we'll see what they can do in action," Herodramon agreed.

As Imperialdramon edged himself closer, he stopped as a portal suddenly appeared above him. The dragon digimon lifted his head as did every other digimon. They uttered a gasp as a human boy emerged from out of the portal. He was not the only one to emerge. The Legendary Tamer was mounted on the back of a dark gray-skinned, red-winged bipedal dragon digimon.

However, it was not just any ordinary child. The Dra-Warrior leader recognized this boy and the temperamental dragon.

"Ryo? Cyberdramon?" Imperialdramon was taken back by surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that Lord Granasmon and the great Sovereign, Huanglongmon, have requested an audience with you."

As soon as the Tamer mentioned those two sacred names, the Dra-Warriors and the three angels gasped in shock. Eventually, every digimon had overheard the names and were, too, taken back by surprise.

"Lord Granasmon...? He requests an audience with me?"

"Not just you... He wishes to see Omegamon, the Celestial Angels, Athenamon, Amazoness Swordswoman, Buster Blader, and the Tamers, as well."

Imperialdramon nodded his head. "Yes, I see. If this is a message from Granasmon, then I must carry out his wishes."

"First, how about we go to the Royal Knight headquarters? There we can explain everything to Omegamon and Buster Blader. Then, we can go to Earth to gather the four Beast Tamers: Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura. There is no time to lose, Imperialdramon!"

"_Who is this Granasmon, Imperialdramon?" _Ra sent a telepathic link through Imperialdramon's mind.

"_You will see, Ra. He is the Digimon God of Light. You will be honored to meet him."_

"Imperialdramon, Huanglongmon and Granasmon are counting on us. We are to retrieve the children as quickly as possible. Do not worry. Granasmon has given me some of his own power to enable us to track the children easily. You'll know where to find them. Once picking up the Beast Tamers, he will open a portal to his realm."

"Understood."

Ryo glanced over at the Celestial Angels. "Lord Seraphimon, Lady Ophanimon and Lord Cherubimon... I ask you three to enter through the portal behind me. There you will be taken straight into Lord Huanglongmon's realm. He and Lord Granasmon await you."

"Are you certain we should leave our post?" Seraphimon asked. "But if this is coming from Granasmon and Huanglongmon, we cannot object. Ophanimon, Cherubimon... What do you think?"

"Let us go. I wish to know why they have summoned us away from an urgent situation such as this," Ophanimon replied.

Cherubimon nodded. "Yes, I agree. I am curious to know myself."

"You'll know the answers once you've entered the portal, my friends," Ryo stated. "Please, pass through."

"Very well then," Seraphimon said as he flew toward the portal. "Follow me my friends." _I just hope this is a wise decision._

As the Celestials passed through the portal behind Ryo and Cyberdramon, it closed behind them and the trio was sent directly to the realm of the Fifth Sovereign. One assignment was completed.

"But our forces?" Imperialdramon wondered.

"Granasmon is very certain the Digimon and the Duel Monsters will drive them back to the real world," Ryo reassured the Dra-Warrior leader. "Imperialdramon, you have a task ahead of you."

"Imperialdramon-sama, this can't be true!" exclaimed Ninjadramon. "You're leaving us?! But we need you!"

"I'm afraid some business has come about. Ninjadramon, you and Herodramon will have to lead our forces against the invaders. I trust you two and I know you will not disappoint me."

"Yes! Of course! We won't let you down, Imperialdramon-sama!" the duo responded and saluted their leader.

"Good. Now that's been settled, we must hurry!" Ryo said. "Imperialdramon, there is a portal to the north. I will meet you there, but first I must meet with Omegamon, Buster Blader, Lady Athenamon, Swordswoman and the Tamers currently in this world."

As Ryo said that, a new portal opened up behind him. They were immediately sucked right through and transported to their next destination: the Royal Knight headquarters.

"No time to lose," Imperialdramon murmured as he lifted off the ground and faced the opposite direction. He sensed a portal from the north direction. "Ninjadramon, Herodramon, I know you two won't let me down. Do everything you can to drive the enemy back into the human world!"

"Yes, sir!!"

With that, Imperialdramon soared across the skies at a rate close to the speed of light. The remaining Digimon and Duel Monsters were left to stand against the incoming Rajita invaders. Ninjadramon and Herodramon were now in charge of the operation.

"Well, we had better not let Imperialdramon-sama down," said Herodramon. "This is our chance to prove ourselves worthy."

"You say that as if we haven't completed missions on our own before," Ninjadramon reminded his comrade.

"HEY!! Herodramon! Ninjadramon!!" a pair of voices called out.

The two Dra-Warriors turned as they saw Panzerdramon and Luzdramon waving out to them. Three Dragon Duel Monsters accompanied them: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Luster Dragon and Armed Dragon.

"Panzerdramon! Luzdramon! Where have you two been?!" Ninjadramon exclaimed.

"You're not going to believe it!" Panzerdramon cried out as he raced toward his fellow Dra-Warriors.

"We were attacked by the enemy! Several of our warriors were captured!" shouted Luzdramon.

"What?! You're not serious?!" Herodramon uttered a shocked gasp. "No! You mean to say..."

"Flamedramon, Seadramon and Samuridramon were all captured," Panzerdramon informed Herodramon. "But we were lucky to bring some reinforcements. They say they are Duel Monsters."

"Good! We have just united to fight the enemy," Ninjadramon said. "You just missed Imperialdramon-sama and the Celestial Angels. They had just departed to meet with Lord Granasmon."

"Lord Granasmon?!" Panzerdramon and Luzdramon exclaimed.

"It's a long story..."

As the Dra-Warriors carried on their conversation, Bokomon and Neemon took a breather as they hopped off Armed Dragon's back.

"No! We just missed Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon!" Bokomon scoffed. "Darn it!"

Neemon scratched his head. "I'm sure they'll be back. Um, right?"

"I hope so. Ugh, this just isn't my day. And what's worse... We're in the middle of what will no doubt be a battle field."

* * *

**Digital World/Royal Knight Headquarters/1:20 PM**

Deep under the now demolished Royal Knight Headquarters, The remaining Royal Knights were in a long room that appeared to be the meeting hall. A large, round table stood at the center. Omegamon Buster Mode stood on one side of the table with Alphamon by his side. On the opposite end were Magnamon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon were only recently released from their rejuvenation chambers after their data and bodies had been reformatted.

Crusadermon was entirely covered by light pink metallic armor with hints of rose pink covering his chest. Yellow edges and armor protrusions covered parts of his armored body. His form is decorated with deadly, razor sharp ribbons, which he can mentally manipulate and harden to form a sword-like blade in his hand. He was equipped with a yellow shield she refers to as her Pile Bunker shield.

His partner, Dynasmon, was a winged, dragon-like warrior with a pair of bull's horns on his head. His body was made of Chrome Digizoid armor with a pair of red orb-like absorbers implanted on his hands. His body armor is entirely white with yellow protruding edges and blades. His chest is slightly silver with yellow armor encompassing it and a orb at the center. His feet were covered in yellow armor and a pair of massive, violet gargoyle-like wings spread across his back. His eyes, too, were red and intensely serious.

They were discussing the recent crisis with two worlds conquered by the invading Rajita and the recent loss of the Digimon Sovereigns. The other Royal Knights knew now was the time to respond to this state of emergency.

"So, you need us, General Omegamon?" Magnamon asked. "You didn't need to ask us. You know we're always here when you need us."

"Lucemon has been slain, there is nothing left for Crusadermon and me..."

"And I know you won't turn your back on us! I will see to it that you fully cooperate with me," Omegamon replied, observing the two cohorts that served the slain Lucemon.

Crusadermon spoke up and bowed his head. "We made a choice to serve Lucemon but I assure you our loyalties go back to the Royal Knights. These invaders must be dealt with at once."

Omegamon cursed to himself. "Now then, what we need to..."

Alphamon spoke up. "Omegamon, I have something to say that pertains to the guests we've had here in the headquarters. You see..."

Before he had a chance to finish speaking, Alphamon was interrupted as a portal opened up behind them and Ryo and Cyberdramon were came out of it.

"Hello, Royal Knights," the Legendary Tamer greeted the digimon knights.

"Ryo Akiyama?!" Omegamon exclaimed. "What are you..."

"There is no time. But I will say that Alphamon was going to mention our special guests. Do not worry. They've been taken to Huanglongmon's realm. That was what you were going to tell him, Alphamon?"

"Yes," Alphamon nodded. "I was sent by Lord Huanglongmon to retrieve them just as the Rajita monsters attacked. Magnamon and I managed to get them and the other Royal Knights to safety as we stayed behind to fend off the intruders. Unfortunately, we were defeated, brainwashed, and forced to attack you.

"Omegamon, I see you and Buster Blader have fused. Well, as you enter the portal, please de-fuse. Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon request an audience with both of you."

"Is this about our guests?"

"Yes and about the Tamers, but there is no time to lose. Please, enter the portal. They await you on the other side."

"All right..." Omegamon said.

Alphamon walked beside the Royal Knight leader. "Hold it. as one of Lord Huanglongmon's soldiers, I should be accompanying you, sir."

"Thank you, Alphamon. Let us go then."

As he said that, the two Royal Knights entered through the portal. However, Omegamon stopped as he faced Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Magnamon.

"Magnamon... You, Dynasmon and Crusadermon must aid our Digimon and Duel Monster allies near that wormhole. There are probably going to be more of the alien invaders trying to break through our world. Fend them off and stop them at all costs, even if it means taking battle into the real world!"

"Yes, sir!!" the trio exclaimed.

"Good! Royal Knights, meeting adjourned! The time has come to stamp out this crisis before all hope is lost!" Omegamon declared as he followed Alphamon through the portal.

Ryo smiled as another dimensional vortex opened up and transported him to the Amazon Kingdom.

The three Royal Knights quickly flew to the location of the wormhole to join the Digimon and Duel Monster forces.

* * *

**Amazon Kingdom/1:25 PM**

Back in the Amazon Kingdom, the entire Amazon clan, both Digimon & Duel Monster alike, were gathered together. The healed Victory Tamers stood with their digimon partners. All appeared to be looking down at what appeared to be a grave.

This grave belonged to slain Rajita female colonel, Rhea. Artemismon kneeled beside the grave and uttering a prayer.

"Man, to think one of those creepy aliens actually had a purpose for fighting," Kazu said.

Jeri sighed sadly. "She did it for the love for her general. It's odd to see such honor from ruthless aliens."

"Well, she sure won Artemismon's respect," Kenta stated. "I guess that counts for something."

Phillipe kneeled beside Artemismon and paid his respects to Rhea. "She must have really won your respect as a warrior. Right, Artemismon?"

"Phillipe-kun, she had the potential to do good things in her life. If she had been an Amazon sister, I would have enjoyed fighting her for the thrill of competition. Despite our different backgrounds, we both had one trait in common." She smiled and wiped a tear away. "We both fought for the ones we loved. For her, it was that general she considered a close friend. For me, I fought for you, Lady Athenamon and my sisters. Phillipe, do you understand what I am getting at?"

"Of course," the boy nodded as he embraced his partner. "I understand a whole lot of what you're talking about."

"Good... I'm glad to hear that."

The girls watched this and started to tear up. The men lowered their heads in final tribute for the fallen warrior and the slain Amazons that sacrificed their lives to defend the kingdom.

Athenamon Victory Mode cleared her throat as she spoke up. "Well, she is in a much better place. But from this point forward, we must look ahead to the future. We still have the alien threat plaguing the human world. Our comrades are in need of assistance. So..."

Before the Amazon Queen could finish, another portal opened up from behind everyone. They all glanced toward the vortex. The Victory Tamers gasped in surprise as Ryo and Cyberdramon stepped through.

"RYO?!" Kenta and Kazu exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's Ryo! But how did he do that?" Suzie called out.

Athenamon frowned. "Ryo Akiyama? What is the meaning of this?"

"I cam here to gather the Tamers, as well as you and Amazoness Swordswoman, though, I must ask you to defuse as you enter this portal. I was sent by Lord Granasmon and Lord Huanglongmon as a messenger. They request an audience with you as we speak."

"Lord Granasmon and Lord Huanglongmon?" Athenamon was taken back. "If they're summoning us, it must be important!"

"Omegamon and Buster Blader are on their way to the sacred realm as we speak. Lady Athenamon, it is imperative that you join them," Ryo stated. He looked over at the Tamers and smirked. "Hey, guys. Long time no see!"

"Ryo! Where have you been?" Kazu asked the Legendary Tamer. "Surely, you weren't on vacation? We could have used your help!"

"Sorry but I've was called back by Lord Huanglongmon. But, look, guys, we can catch up later. This is important. Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon are both waiting, and, trust me, I wouldn't want to keep them waiting for long."

"Lady Athenamon? What do you suggest we do?" Mermaimon asked her queen.

"Whatever you decide, we will not object, especially if this is an urgent matter," Amazoness Paladin said.

After some careful consideration, the fused Amazon Queen nodded and responded to Ryo. "All right, take us there."

"Very good. As for your sisters and the others, I would suggest they aid the Digimon and Duel Monsters preparing to engage the invading Rajita armies. More will soon be entering the Digital World."

"I see..."

Artemismon spoke out to every other Amazon. "You heard him, everyone! You have a task ahead of you! Our allies will need as much help as they can get! Mermaimon, Witchmon, Ceresmon and everyone. I know you will not let us down."

"Don't worry! We'll take care of those aliens! No way we're going to let them invade and overtake the Digital World!" Mermaimon vowed.

"...Or our world." Amazoness Fighter agreed.

"Shoot and we're going to miss out on all the action!" Kazu scoffed. "Man..."

Ranamon chuckled and pat Kazu on the back. "At least this way we can conserve our energy. Besides, these are powerful Digimon that want to see you! We should consider this an honor!"

"Got that right," Felinismon nodded.

Ryo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Athenamon walked ahead first and stepped through the portal. However, she stopped and stuck her head out.

"Aren't all you coming? We have little time to waste, everyone!"

"We're coming!" Artemismon called out as she took Phillipe by his hand and smiled. "Ready to go, Phillipe?"

The boy felt somewhat flushed as he nodded.

With that, the Tamers and their partner digimon walked through the portal provided for them. Ryo watched as they entered and waved his goodbye to the remaining Amazon digimon left.

"Good luck, friends. You have a big battle ahead for you. Defend the Digital World in the name of Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon!"

Once the vortex sucked Ryo through, the Amazon Digimon and Duel Monsters prepared to mount for their biggest war. They knew there would be sacrifices but they would face adversity to stop the Rajita forces once and for all.

Mermaimon looked up at the skies as D'Arcmon came to mind.

* * *

**Portal to the Human World/1:28 PM**

Imperialdramon look ahead as a space distortion materialized in the far distance. It was the portal that would direct the Dra-Warrior leader to Earth. Another portal opened up beside it as Ryo and Cyberdramon emerged. They had already completed their task of directing everyone Huanglongmon had asked to summon.

All that was left was to gather the four main Digimon Tamers.

"There it is. In Tamer children, please do not go anywhere!"

With that, he flew straight through while allowing both Ryo and Cyberdramon to hitch a ride on his back. The Dra-Warrior leader successively passed through the portal provided thanks to Granasmon. His mission would be a simple task: locate the main Tamers & their digimon partners and return back to the Digital World to enter another portal leading to the sacred Fifth Digital Realm - the holy realm where the Huanglongmon and the spirit of Granasmon await the Tamers.

* * *

**Shibuya District/Shinjuku Gyoen/1:30 PM**

Gallantmon guided War Greymon X away from the park. Realizing that the digimon was powered by an Orichalcos stone, Gallantmon had to resort to drastic measures.

He was ready to eliminate him from the spot and put out his shield in front of him. "I'm sorry to do this but I have to find Takato! You're in my way!" With that, the Royal Knight charged up his Hazard Shield and aimed for a direct shot at War Greymon X.

"Ha! You think that's going to stop me?!" War Greymon X bellowed out in laughter as he raised his arms overhead to collect an orange sphere of energy. It was much larger than any Terra Force summoned by any War Greymon. "Now, take this and BEGONE! _**TERRA FORCE ZERO!!**_"

Once he hurled the massive sphere down, Gallantmon released a powerful energy beam that shot through the sphere. "_**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!**_"

War Greymon X panicked as he phased out of the way to avoid the attack. He reappeared, but only for Gallantmon to appear in front of him. He forced his hand through War Greymon X's head. The Royal Knight's fist broke through his enemy's armored head and pulled out the Orichalcos stone out.

Losing his source of power, War Greymon X howled in excruciating pain as his body dropped and dedigivolved back to his normal, armor-digivolved form. Gallantmon crushed the stone and looked down to find Flamedramon lying sprawled out.

"Hey, I know you! You're one of the Dra-Warriors!" Gallantmon was quick to recognize the digimon. "Thank goodness I didn't end up taking your life! I had no idea!"

Slowly moving his arms, Flamedramon opened his eyes. "Huh...? Did you say something, Goddramon?" He gasped as he realized that he was not in Digimon Paradise. "Oh... I'm not dead?!"

"Far from it, my friend. Thank goodness it's you," Gallantmon sighed a relief.

Flamedramon blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's a long story, but I pulled that evil Rajita stone out of you. So, how about you help me find Takato?"

"Don't worry, my friend! I can take you to him!" Imperialdramon's booming voice called out.

Flamedramon was quick to recognize this voice from none other than the Dra-Warrior leader. He looked up and yelled to get Imperialdramon's attention. "Imperialdramon-sama! You're here! And..." Flamedramon saw Ryo and Cyberdramon aboard the large dragon's back.

"Imperialdramon? I'm surprised to see you but I'm even more surprised to see Ryo and Cyberdramon with you!"

"It's a long story, Gallantmon. It's good to see that you're alive, Flamedramon. But you look a little worse for wear..."

"Yeah, I just had the tar beaten out of me..."

"Yeah, I'll say..." Ryo remarked. "Come on board with us."

"But, why...? What's going on?"

"Well, there's no time to explain, Gallantmon. I'm supposed to pick up you and the other Tamers and Digimon. Lord Granasmon requests an audience with all of you. Gallantmon, we must hurry. Take Flamedramon with you and hop aboard my back."

"Right! Are you sure you know where the kids are in this city?"

"Yes, with a little guidance from Granasmon's spirit I can. Now, hurry. There is no time to lose!"

Gallantmon nodded as he picked up his lance and placed Flamedramon's form across his right shoulder. Hopping on the back of Imperialdramon, he watched as the massive mega rocketed up into mid-air and prepared to take flight for his next destination.

"Who to first, Imperialdramon?"

"Next up... the warrior of Byakko!"

Ryo called out. "Get us there, Imperialdramon!"

In a flash, Imperialdramon vanished and flew out to the district where Himakko was currently located.

* * *

**Northwestern Section of Shibuya/1:35 PM**

As Seadramon had settled down from his argument with Grani, now back to his original size, Kotori and Himakko were catching up on the past several months since their last meeting.

"...I'm glad you're getting close to my cousin, Himura. Phillipe-kun sure could use a good friend like you," Kotori said.

"Heh and what's more surprising is that he looks way more feminine than..."

Kotori cleared her throat as her eyes narrowed toward her friend. "I know what you're going to say and I would suggest that you keep that to yourself. Anyway, I'm just glad you're doing well. And Yui-chan's made new friends."

"She has..."

"That's good. I'm glad to see that you're really turning your life around and are no longer a lone wolf."

Himakko nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I've sure changed for the better..." Then, he sensed an incoming presence and looked up. "Hey, were you expecting some company, Kotori?"

"No, why?"

Soon, Seadramon and Grani both looked up to find a large hovering shadow. As it descended, Imperialdramon was revealed. Seadramon was quick to recognize him and pointed out to the Dra-Warrior leader.

"You guys! It's Imperialdramon-sama!" Seadramon announced.

Grani pointed out Gallantmon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Flamedramon aboard the dragon's back. "And he's got some company!"

"Gallantmon? Ryo?" Himakko was surprised to see them.

"Hey, guys! Are you all right?" Gallantmon asked as he waved out to them.

Kotori got off from the ground and noticed Ryo. "Well, if you're here, then something major has to have come up. Right?"

"That's right and there's no time to waste. If you will, come aboard Imperialdramon's back and we'll be on our way to find the other Tamers."

"Wait! There are still Rajita soldiers out there for us to take care of!" Himakko reminded the Legendary Tamer. "Have you lost your mind? We can't abandon the good fight!"

"Don't worry. What we will show you will definitely change the course of this battle and future conflicts that lie ahead beyond this specific war," Ryo explained.

"You're acting a bit too mysterious for my tastes if you ask me," Seadramon remarked. "How do we know this will be of any importance to us?"

"Because Lord Granasmon and Huanglongmon have shown me."

Upon hearing the Hikari God's name referenced, Himakko was taken back by surprise. "Um... Whoa! Did you just say Granasmon?!"

"That's right. If you wish to hear what he and Huanglongmon have to tell you, then please let us hurry on to find Rika, Henry, Takato, Renamon, Inumon and Terriermon."

Himakko was a bit hesitant until Kotori took his hand. He tilted his head up and blinked. "Kotori?"

"C'mon, let's go. We can't have them waiting."

"Um... Yeah. You're right. I'm just worried about everyone else having to fight our battles while we're gone."

"I'm sure this won't take long. Don't worry. We'll be back in action and taking care of business soon," the Valkyrie assured her friend.

Grani hopped onto Kotori's shoulder and snickered. "You know you just wanted to hold his hand 'cause you like him!"

As he said that, Seadramon slapped him aside with his tail and scoffed. "Kotori's not like that, you!"

Rubbing his throbbing head, Grani jumped at the sea dragon and bit him on the nose. "Take this!!"

"_**YE-OW!!!!**_"

"There they go again," Himakko sighed and took Kotori by her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's move. Ryo, make sure to get all of Himura's friends!"

"Right! With Imperialdramon, it shouldn't take long... Next up, Henry and Rika."

* * *

**Northern Shibuya District/1:39 PM**

Seirika and Henbu were forced against a wall of a nearby shop as Elementdramon had unleashed a wind attack. The two warriors cried out and fell down. Both had received punishing blows and were on the verge of defeat against the powerful Elementdramon.

"Damn... She's too tough for us..."

"We can't give up, Rika. We've... got to keep fighting somehow," Henbu coughed as he picked himself up.

Seirika scoffed. "And she's using one of my element attacks! Wait, until she gets a taste of her own medicine..."

Elementdramon frowned as she gripped her bow. "No, I don't think that was enough to punish you yet, kids. I shall prolong your pain with more arrows."

"No... We can't take any more shots from her..." Henbu barely managed to speak. "Seirika, we should have had backup..."

"Like Renamon and Terriermon..." Seirika said as she stood up and glared toward Elementdramon. "Sorry but if you think I'm... going to get my butt kicked by her. You've got another think coming!!"

"Ah, so the little girl wants more? Heh, good! I _**LOVE**_ your spunk!!" the Orichalcos-powered digimon laughed.

"Get ready, Henry! She's getting ready to attack!"

As Elementdramon reached for her next arrow, both Seirika and Henbu stood poised to attack the female.

Before they could blink, a figure swooped down from the skies. Henbu and Seirika were both taken by surprise as they were hoisted on the digimon's shoulders. Elementdramon was surprised and watched the figure disappear in an instant.

"What... What just happened?!" Elementdramon looked around until she spotted Imperialdramon hovering in the far distance. "Imperialdramon?! But it couldn't have been him..."

In another blink of an eye, Imperialdramon shifted out and flew into the far distance to pick up the rest of the Tamers team.

"Grrr, curse them! I know you'll be coming back! Don't think this is over!" she screamed out.

-

Opening their eyes, Seirika and Henbu found themselves aboard Imperialdramon's back. They were surprised to see none other than Himakko, Kotori, Grani, Seadramon, Flamedramon, Ryo and Cyberdramon.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Seirika blinked in confusion. "Weren't we just fighting that crazy digimon?"

"Fortunately, we came before she finished you two off," Himakko stated. "Anyway, we're going to be leaving the real world for a while it seems. But first we have to pick up Takato, Renamon, Inumon and Terriermon."

Ryo walked over toward the Tamers. "That's right, and we have to do this fast. They are expecting us."

Henbu was surprised to see Ryo and Cyberdramon aboard. "Um... Ryo?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was just going to ask that same question," Seirika frowned as she scoffed in annoyance. "So, did you decide to play Mr. Hero again?"

"Aww, is that any way to treat someone who came out of his way to find you guys?" Ryo chuckled.

"Still, I'm confused as to why you're pulling us out of the fight," Henbu was puzzled. "We still have to fight the Rajita!"

"That digimon you fought... That was one of my fellow Dra-Warriors, wasn't it?" Flamedramon asked as he approached the Tamers. "I see she's under the control of that green alien stone."

"You knew that digimon?" Seirika blinked.

"Well, Flamedramon and I were controlled by the same evil stones. Fortunately, Himura, Kotori, and Grani removed the stone in me to return me to normal. Gallantmon freed Flamedramon after removing the stone inside of him."

"Wait?! Did you just say Kotori?" Henbu and Seirika exclaimed at once.

"That's right and I'm right over here," Kotori walked over toward the Tamers with folded arms. "Hello there. I am indeed Kotori Ayami. I am the tomboy friend of Himura."

Seirika nodded. "But you don't seem tomboyish at all with that outfit."

"I could say the same for you, Rika..."

The two young girls exchanged looks until they smiled. Kotori reached over and shook Seirika's hand.

"Let's just make things perfectly clear," Kotori pulled Seirika toward her and whispered in her ear. "Don't call me feminine. Clear?"

"I won't if you won't, Kotori."

Henbu chuckled as he watched the two girls stare each other down. "Well, looks like those two are going to get along, Himura."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," Himakko shrugged. "But, enough of that. Ryo, what do the Holy Ones have to tell us?"

"All will be revealed in time," Ryo responded.

This prompted the others to sigh in unison. Seirika quickly retorted toward Ryo's statement.

"Since, when did you become so _cryptic_, Ryo?" she replied.

"Since now... Ok, Imperialdramon, time to pick up Renamon and Inumon. Can you sense where they're located?"

"Of course. It shouldn't take long!"

As he said that, the dragon digimon boosted his speed and soared above the metropolis to pick up the digimon partners of Himura and Rika.

* * *

**Southwest Shibuya/Roof of a local hospital/1:41 PM**

Looking up at the skies, both the unmasked Sakuyamon and Inumon were standing together. Their keen senses were able to pick up on a loud sonic boom effect. They looked up to see Imperialdramon hovering above them.

"Imperialdramon?!" Inumon exclaimed in surprise.

Sakuyamon noticed the individuals aboard the dragon's back. She gasped as soon as Seirika came into view. "Rika?"

Seirika poked her head out to spot her unmasked partner. "Sakuyamon...?" _Wow! She looks so beautiful without the mask!_

"Inumon! I'm glad to see you and Sakuyamon are all right!" Himakko called out.

"I can say the same for you, Himura!" Inumon responded.

D'Arcmon came out of hiding and stepped in between the two digimon. "Don't worry. We're all just fine, everyone. We just had ourselves a battle but otherwise we're still standing. So, what's going on here?"

Imperialdramon spoke up for D'Arcmon, Inumon and Sakuyamon to hear. "Listen, we don't have much to explain. Hop aboard on my back with everyone. The reason I'm here is because Lord Huanglongmon and Granasmon wishes for an audience with you and your Tamers."

"What? Granasmon?" Inumon and Sakuyamon were startled by the use of the God digimon's name.

With that, Imperialdramon went on to explain briefly for the three.

Now, all that was left was to pick up Rapidmon and Takato.

However, the warrior of Suzaku was in the middle of an important duel with his very soul on the line.

* * *

**Northern Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/1:43 PM**

"Shall we continue this game, dear Takato?" Mika taunted the phoenix warrior as she added a card to her hand. Putting down a card, she called out the name of her monster. "Now, I summon my _**Strike Ninja**_ in attack mode."

Appearing on Mika's side was a dark-clothed ninja wearing a red scarf with sections of his body covered by golden armor. The Strike Ninja struck a pose and assumed a fighting stance.

_**Strike Ninja  
Attribute/Dark Type/Warrior  
LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1200**_

"Humph, you think I'm impressed?" Suzakato scoffed.

"Oh but I'm not done yet, kid," Mika stated and placed down a second card on the field. "I'll equip my _**Fusion Sword Murasame Blade**_ to my Sasuke Samurai #3 to increase his attack power by 800 points!"

_**Sasuke Samurai #3  
ATK/1800 (1000+800)**_

Sasuke Samurai #3 held in his right hand a sword gleaming with glowing mystic power.

"Heh, my warriors aren't complete without any weapons to wield. I'll wipe out your monsters and your Life Points by the time your Nightmare's Steelcage leaves the field! You won't have anything else to protect you from losing your soul!"

"We'll see. Just remember..."

"Yeah, yeah... The duel is not over, but it soon will be!!" Mika retorted. "So, for now, that will end my turn."

"Well, for this turn I'm just going to put this bad boy on the field. Behold, _**The Thing in the Crater!**_"

As Suzakato set his card on his side of the field, a lava dome appeared at the center with a pair of glowing blue eyes flashing in it. Mika narrowed her eyes at the odd monster that Suzakato had drawn.

_**The Thing in the Crater  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/4 ATK/1000 DEF/1200**_

"And that'll end my turn there, Mika! Let's see what you've got!"

Mika smirked. "Gladly. I summon my _**Nin-Ken Dog!!**_" With that, ninja smoke exploded and the new monster revealed on her side. It was an anthropomorphic brown dog garbed in a red karate gi with a dark blue scarf around the neck and a light blue belt adorning his waist. Around his forehead was a silver headband. He stood straight with a katana inside a sheath on his back.

"Waah! Isn't he cute?" Mika giggled as she flashed a wink.

_**Nin-Ken Dog  
Attribute/Wind Type/Beast-Warrior  
LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1000**_

"And since two turns have passed, guess what? Your Nightmare's Steel Cage is gone!" Mika pointed out.

Suzakato remembered and watched as his protective steel cage faded out of his side. He was left with his monsters and nothing else to protect him.

"Well, regardless, that's the end of my turn. Unless, you want to keep going?"

"Of course. I set this card and reveal another monster! _**Hinotama Soul!**_"

"Hmmm, Hinotama Soul?"

Appearing from out of a burst of flames was a tiny flame sprite with gleaming golden eyes and a wide, toothy grin. It snickered deviously and spun around Suzakato protectively.

_**Hinotama Soul  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/2 ATK/600 DEF/500**_

"Well, I've got to admit he's adorable but he's nothing compared to my Nin-Ken Dog! Not to mention that little sprite is SO weak!!" Mika laughed at Suzakato's newly drawn monster.

"Here's a piece of advice. Don't underestimate the small, Mika," Suzakato warned her. "If you want to take me seriously that is."

"Oh, I am taking this seriously but I doubt that little sprite will do anything that'll change the course of our duel!"

"I'm just telling you now. Don't underestimate him."

"Blah, blah, whatever! Isn't that the end of your turn, kid?"

"Yes, it is."

Mika grinned and pulled out a new card from her deck. "That's good to know! Now, no more talk! It's time we take this duel to a whole NEW level! For I have in my hand the card that will turn this match around!!" As she said that, she revealed the card in her hand and quickly watched Suzakato's face contort into shock.

"What?! You mean..."

"That's right! This is the card that will guarantee me victory!! There's no way you'll find a way out of this!" declared the Chimera girl. "Now, to activate the _**SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!!**_"

Suzakato uttered a deep gasp as the ground under the two duelists trembled with a green circle materializing above them from 25 feet above them. A bright gleaming green light focused on the duelists and the monsters on their sides. Under their feet and the ground was the symbol of the Orichalcos flashing and closing the top of the barrier. As the duelists were encased inside, they glanced around until Suzakato noticed Mika's face contorting. Her eyes and body was surrounded by a green aura. On her forehead was the Orichalcos symbol glowing bright with a red outline. Her green eyes faded into clearer red shading.

Suzakato sensed the alien essence of the Orichalcos energy coursing through the girl's body. _"So this is the power of the Orichalcos! She's feeding off that alien power and somehow getting stronger!"_

Suzaku interrupted the boy's train of thought. _"Takato! Yes, Mika is relying on the full power of the Orichalcos! If you two were to fight in direct combat, she would overwhelm you with the Orichalcos-power boost. However, that is not the case. Be thankful you're only dueling her."_

"_Which is what I hope remains a duel. So, what now?"_

"_Rely on your deck, Takato. I know you can beat her! Just don't let her intimidate you."_

"_Feh, I'm not so intimidated anymore. She just has a lust for power and wants to do whatever she can to crush me! I'm just glad Rika didn't end up like her."_

"_Yes, be very thankful for that."_

"_All right, Suzaku. I will not let you down, my friend. I will win this duel."_

"Ahhhh, now that's what I call power!!" Mika shouted, her body was covered with a green aura. "I can feel every muscle in my body tightening. Just be lucky we're not in direct combat or I'd tear you to shreds!"

"Well, we aren't. Now, make your move and quit bragging!"

"Eager to lose your soul? Fine with me, kid," Mika grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention this but with the Seal of Orichalcos in play... all of my monsters receive a bonus of 500 points added to their attack power! So, watch my Nin-Ken Dog, Strike Ninja, Sasuke Samurai #3 and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke grow _**EVEN STRONGER**_!!"

_**Nin-Ken Dog  
ATK/2300 (1800+500)**_

_**Strike Ninja  
ATK/2200 (1700+500)**_

_**Sasuke Samurai #3  
ATK/2300 (1800+500)**_

_**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke  
ATK/3000 (2500+500)**_

"But that's not all. You see with the Seal of Orichalcos in play, I can have more than five Monster Cards in play in addition to more than five Spell/Trap Cards! And there's no way for you to destroy this seal! Not with your monsters, traps, spells or even relying on your spirit beast! You're trapped like a little rat! Heh, now there's a nice ring to it. Takato the little rat that robbed me of the chance of obtaining those Sacred Beast cards!"

"You're still going on about that? All of this over some stupid game?"

"SHUT UP!! Because of you, I've lost my spark! I aim to be the best duelist! I want to surpass the likes of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba! And believe me I will get the chance to defeat them. But before I can even do that, I need to defeat you!"

"But, you won't even get a chance to duel so as long as the freaks you serve are taking more souls! Yugi and Kaiba might not even be around! Shoot, you might not even be considered of any use to the Rajita! They see you as nothing more than an expendable commodity!"

Mika growled as she picked up her giant fan and waved it across to unleash a powerful wind, which knocked Suzakato back against the barrier behind him. "_**SHUT UP!!! YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!**_"

Pulling himself off the barrier wall, Suzakato coughed out and glared directly at Mika. "All you care for is power... Well, when this duel is over, I will make you see the error of your ways."

"I seriously doubt that. Now, my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack his Flame Dancer!!"

As Mika's ninja raced out to attack Suzakato's monster, the phoenix warrior retaliated as he flipped over a card. "Hold it right there, Mika! I'll flip this card over to activate my trap! _**Negate Attack!!**_"

"No!! Not that!!"

As the card came into play, the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke was forced back to Mika's side field.

"And with that, your battle phase ends! What a shame!"

"Damn you!! I'll get you for that!!" Mika yelled out at her duel opponent.

"I assume your turn is over?"

"I've got nothing else to offer on this turn. I pass, you little creep!"

Suzakato grinned. "Heh, that's good, because I'm going to end this right now!"

"You're bluffing! Look at my monsters and yours! Unless you're going to sacrifice them to summon a stronger monster, you've got nothing else to offer to save you from a beat down once my monsters get done with you!"

"It's nice that you to know what I'm about to do, but you have no idea of what's coming," Suzakato chuckled as he saw at his newly drawn card. _Yes and the very card I was hoping to draw. _"Like I said, it's all OVER for you, Mika! Your ego trip ends here!"

"As if you could..." Mika frowned.

"First, I'll sacrifice my three monsters: Flame Dancer, Hinotama Soul and The Thing in the Crater!!" Suzakato declared as he removed his three monsters from the field and set down his newly draw card. As soon as he did so, a bright red and orange column of light shot out from the duel disk.

Mika's eyes watched as the beam of light was powered by mystical energy. As flames erupted and shot out from the column of red light, a pair of white gleaming eyes narrowed.

"What is this?!" the Chimera girl demanded as her body trembled at the unknown source of power.

"By sacrificing my three Fire monsters, I can summon my Beast monster. Behold... _**SUZAKU, PHOENIX OF THE SOUTH!!!**_"

"WHAT?! NO!!!" Mika screamed. "You've drawn your beast?!"

"_At long last, I can crush this arrogant girl and show her a fraction of my mystic power!!"_

"_Go for it, Suzaku!! God knows she needs a wake up call!!"_

Emerging from out of the column of flames, a large jet-sized phoenix poked its head out. Its wingspan was enormous yet magnificent (with a measurement of 13 feet ling and 7 feet wide). Its entire body was composed of flames and a multiple array of red, orange, yellow and white colorations across its body. It was a beautiful yet a unique set of mixed colors that decorated its majestic body. The head was large and gleaming on the sides of the head were a pair of imposing crimson, rage-filled eyes. Around its neck was lined with golden hair-like tuft. The phoenix erected itself to stand as tall as 15 feet tall. It let out a loud terrifying cry and never took its eyes off Mika.

Suzaku was finally unleashed.

_**Suzaku, Phoenix of the South  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/12 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**_

"So, what do you think, Mika? Not so overconfident anymore, are you?" Suzakato frowned.

She looked toward the beast and fell back. The expression on her face said it all. She was scared. With her face contorting, Mika couldn't even utter a word.

Then, something caught her eye.

Suzaku's attack and defense power weren't as high as Mika was lead to believe.

"Heh," she cracked a nervous grin. "You your Suzaku will win you this duel? Sorry to disappoint you but his attack and defense power are weak compared to what my monsters possess. Any one of them can defeat him with one attack. Once that happens, that's it. Game over for you and your soul goes to the Rajita. In addition, your Suzaku card is all MINE!!" Mika laughed gleefully. "Your monster FAILS!"

"On the contrary, it's going to bring about your downfall, Mika. Now watch..." Suzakato said as he put a card down on the field. "Next, I'll summon _**Little Chimera!!**_"

Appearing beside Suzakato was a small pygmy black-furred dog-like creature with a pair of long canines protruding down the sides of its cheeks. A fluffy, black tuft of fur wagged behind its back.

_**Little Chimera  
Attribute/Fire Type/Pyro  
LVL/2 ATK/600 DEF/550**_

Mika giggled busted out in laughter. "And what's that supposed to do? He's weak! Any of my four monsters can mop the floor with him and then be done with you."

"If you'd shut up, I'll explain," Suzakato replied. "Now, my Little Chimera may look weak but he does have an effect. As long as he's on my side, the Attack power of all my Fire-attribute monsters gets a boost of 500 points!"

_**Little Chimera  
ATK/1100 (600+500)**_

_**Suzaku, Phoenix of the South  
ATK/1500 (1000+500)**_

"Now, Suzaku!! Attack her Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!!" Suzakato called out in order.

Mika blinked and was surprised by this direct approach. "What the hell? Hey! Are you stupid or something?! You're going to lose this you do that! But, not like it matters! You've just done me a big favor! You lose!!"

As the legendary bird launched itself at Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, Suzakato flipped over a card on his side field. "I activate the trap card _**Spirit Barrier!!**_ If you think I'm going to lose any Life Points because of this, I've got news for you. That's not going to happen. With this card, and as long as a monster remains on my side of the field, all battle damage I receive becomes zero!"

"What?! With just that Spirit Barrier?! You son of a...!" Mika barked out.

The moment it approached Mika's ninja, Suzaku exploded into a burst of flames and disappeared off the field.

Mika immediately busted out into triumphant laughter. "And there goes your monster! Man, what a disappointment. Here I was getting worried and you've just killed off your own monster. YOU BLEW IT!! I'm going to win this duel!!"

However, Suzakato remained calm as ever and chuckled.

"Hey? What's SO funny? You've just killed your own monster! Or... you've lost it? You realize that there's nothing left that can save your Life Points! Yeah, your soul and card are now mine!"

Suzakato spoke up to silence the Chimera warrior. "You obviously don't know the legend of the phoenix. A phoenix can never die; he will only rise from his ashes."

As soon as Suzakato said that, Mika's grin twisted into a frown and then a look of fear. Her eyes widened as the mystic flames erupted from the ground and out merged the powerfully majestic Suzaku. Just like the legendary phoenix, it had risen from out of the ashes and had its life restored.

"But that's not all, Mika."

"What do you mean?! There's more to him?!"

"That's right. Each time Suzaku dies, it comes back stronger than ever. Since Suzaku was destroyed, he comes back with both his Attack and Defense power doubled!"

"No!! That can't be!! NO!!" screamed Mika.

_**Suzaku, Phoenix of the South  
ATK/2500 (1000x2+500) DEF/2000 (1000x2)**_

"He's still not strong enough I'm afraid..."

"Which is why I'm going to have him attack your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke again! Now, go and attack him, Suzaku!!"

Opening his mouth, Suzaku released a burst of flames that swallowed the ninja in flames. However, the ninja was unharmed from the weaker attack and the legendary bird disappeared as a burst of flames.

Much to Mika's dismay, Suzaku returned back to the field with its Attack and Defense power doubled yet again!

"NO!!!" she yelled.

_**Suzaku, Phoenix of the South  
ATK/4500 (1000x2x2+500) DEF/4000 (1000x2x2)**_

"Now, he's strong enough to wipe out your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and that will be it for you! Suzaku, now finish this duel and destroy her Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!! In turn, your Life Points will be _**GONE!!! UNLEASH YOUR MYSTIC FLAME, SUZAKU!!!**_"

Obeying the warrior's command, the legendary bird opened its wings and released a burst of flames that swallowed the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. The ninja roared out and exploded into data as the flames swirled throughout the Orichalcos seal.

Dropping down to her knees, Mika screamed out as he Life Points plummeted to zero. "_**NOOOOO!!!!**_" _I LOST TO HIM AGAIN?! HOW CAN THIS BE? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!_

_**Mika  
Life Points/0 (1500-1500)**_

Mika had lost the duel and her chance to avenge her loss at the Kaiba-Con Event.

Despite her best efforts and the power boost, she was utterly humbled by the imposing force of the legendary Suzaku.

Failing to defeat Takato would led to the ultimate consequences. Her soul would be sacrificed for Leviathan.

"It's over, Mika. You tried every method you could think of to overwhelm me through power and intimidation, but you failed. Now, you've thrown your own life away. I'm free to keep my soul but I'm sorry I can't say the same for you."

"No! I was supposed to win! Victory was supposed to be mine!" Mika trembled as she put her hands down and kneeled. "It wasn't supposed to end like this!!"

"Well, it has..." Suzakato sighed. "Now, you have to live up to your promise. The souls of the two you've taken now have to be restored."

"They've already been restored. Once you beat me... the souls returned to where they belong."

Glancing over his shoulder, Suzakato watched as Shaina and George started to move. Richard looked down at his two siblings with relief on his face.

"So, I assume you defeated those two with the Orichalcos power?" Suzakato asked Mika.

"Yes... I challenged them both in a handicap duel and I used my Seal of Orichalcos to overwhelm them," Mika grinned. "I crushed them like insects..."

"But you couldn't crush me. Unfortunately for you, it ends now. I wish it didn't have to end this way, Mika. You and I could have been friends."

"Us...?" Mika blinked.

"That's right."

"Such a shame. Well, I can't say I'll miss this world. It was nice while it lasted but my time has come. You are the victor..." Mika sucked it up and let go of her pride.

Like the other Chimera warriors before her, the Orichalcos light condensed and shone down over Mika alone. The monsters from both sides faded. Suzakato couldn't bring himself to allow this to happen. He quickly raced over to grab Mika.

As lifted her head up, Mika closed her eyes and prepared for her soul to be extracted.

That is until...

Sara flew down, passed through the Orichalcos column of light and pushed Mika right out of it, leaving behind Mika's Orichalcos stone. The beam closed around the stone and dispersed, shattering the stone. Sara had made it just in time to save her friend before the Orichalcos could extract her soul.

Both girls rolled across the ground as Suzakato turned towards them.

"Um, hey? What's going on here?" Suzakato blinked in surprise. He recognized Sara as she slowly picked herself up. "Hey, it's you! Then, that means..."

Sara spoke up as she glanced over at Suzakato. "Your friend is just fine. I lost the duel but I saved myself from having my soul taken. You see... I have the ability to walk through any inanimate object. I discovered I could easily pass through these Orichalcos beams."

"Really? Then, the others?"

"The four of us lost our duels. I just came in time to see you defeat Mika here," Sara continued. "Takato, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"Your other friends are just fine. As a matter of fact, I brought company."

As Sara pointed up, Rapidmon came lowering down with Hayata and Larry aboard his back. The ultimate-level cyborg landed carefully and waved over to Suzakato.

"Hi-ya, Takato! Miss me?" Rapidmon chuckled.

"Am I glad to see you, Rapidmon," nodded Suzakato. "You know where Rika, Himura and Henry went?"

"They left to fight some nasty digimon controlled by those Orichalcos stones," confirmed the green-armored cyborg digimon.

"Oh no! We've got to go find them and help them!"

"One thing at a time," Rapidmon interjected. "We came here so we could save Mika from the stone's power, though it looks like Sara already took care of that."

"What? How?" Suzakato wondered.

"My power lets me choose what passes through. When I pulled Hayata, Larry, and Mika out of the seal, I chose to leave their stones behind, so the seal acted as sort of a filter and pulled the stones out of their bodies while I phased them through."

"I don't care how it works," Larry said. "The important thing is that we're free of their control."

Mika glared toward Suzakato's direction and sighed. Picking herself up, she rubbed the back of her head. "Takato... Look, about all those nasty things I said. I'm sorry. I let my power go to my head and my ego went out of control. If you'd forgive me..."

"Well, I'm not happy with the way you endangered the Grandras," Suzakato smirked. "But I'm willing to let this slide. We're all fighting the same enemy now."

"What can I do to make amends for everything I've done?" Mika asked.

Suzakato pointed to the three Grandra siblings. "You can start by untying them. I'm sure they've been through enough as it is."

"Sure. Hey, Larry, how about giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing."

As the two raced over to untie the Grandra siblings, Suzakato faced Sara and Hayata. "So, what are you four going to do?"

"What else? We're not going to let these freaks take over our planet," Sara frowned. "No way are we going down without a fight. Besides, now that we've got these cool powers, we can kick some serious butt!"

Hayata spoke up. "There's irony for ya... We'll defeat them with the very powers they gave to us."

"Well, isn't that something, Takato? Just by losing their duels, they're already starting to see the errors of their ways," Rapidmon implied.

Suzakato agreed. "Yeah, but we really need to find the others. Rapidmon, we have to find them!"

"Hey, give me a little time to take a breather! I'm just about exhausted from all this running around!" Rapidmon waved his arms about and then groaned. "Ow, my head hurts."

"Man, then I'll just have to go find them myself then!"

Before he opened his wings to take mid-air flight, Suzakato stopped and watched Imperialdramon appear before him. Caught by surprise, Suzakato flew back.

"WHOA!! Imperialdramon?" the phoenix warrior exclaimed and noticed his friends aboard the dragon's back: Henbu, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Himakko, Inumon, Kotori, Grani, D'Arcmon, Flamedramon, Seadramon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, and his own partner, Gallantmon.

Gallantmon called out to his partner. "Takato!!"

"You guys!! You're all together!" Suzakato pointed out.

"Well, aren't you Captain Obvious?" Seirika rolled her eyes.

"HAHA!! Henry!! I knew you'd come back!" Rapidmon called out as he flew up to greet his Tamer.

"Same to you, Rapidmon. Glad that you were able to reunite those kids," Henbu looked down at Sara's group.

"Listen, there'll be time for chit chat later," Ryo spoke up. "Takato, Rapidmon, It's time for us to leave from here."

"Ryo? What are you doing here?" Suzakato was caught by surprise.

"We're here to take you to see Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon. Those two request an audience with you and the others."

"Whoa! Wait! Did you just say _**GRANASMON?**_ _**THE**__** GRANASMON?**_" Rapidmon exclaimed.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, but we can't waste any time. We're supposed to be there on the double. Takato, Rapidmon, hop aboard."

Nodding to each other, both Rapidmon and Suzakato flew down on the back of Imperialdramon. Everyone gathered to greet the two.

"All right, Imperialdramon. We've got everyone we need," Ryo stated. "We can proceed..."

"_**WAIT!!!**_" Sara's voice cried out.

Henbu overheard the girl and rushed over to poke his head out to see her looking up with her friends. Also with them were the three Grandra siblings. "Sara?"

"Where are you all going? You're just going to leave us?" Sara called out.

"Listen, we're leaving because we're being called for something urgent. But I need you guys to listen to me!" Suzakato announced.

Nodding her head, Mika responded. "What do you want us to do?"

"Mika, I want you to lead your team. Take the Grandras to safety and engage the enemy with your new gifts. You should start putting them to good use," Suzakato instructed them. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, but we will be back! Count on it!"

"So, you guys are going to have to continue fighting without us," Himakko stated promptly.

"You guys show 'em who's boss!" Henbu added.

"Now go out there and kick some ass!" Seirika shouted.

As they received words of encouragement from the four Tamers, the four young warriors looked at one another. Each had seen the error of their ways.

"So, what are you four going to do?" Suzakato asked.

With that, they raised their heads and looked at the four Tamers. Sara nodded, along with Larry, Hayata and Mika. Each would use their powers to battle the Rajita forces that run amuck in their home city.

"You can count on us!" Mika responded. "And thank you. If it weren't for each of you, we'd be lifeless corpses without souls. Consider us allies from this point forward. We won't let you down."

"Yeah, leave this job to us! But you guys make sure to come back!" Sara said.

Larry smiled. "Yeah or we'll come looking for you."

Hayata looked up at Himura and nodded his head. The tiger warrior exchanged a smile back at the Chimera warrior.

"So, are we done? Now would be the perfect time for us to depart to Huanglongmon's realm," Imperialdramon said.

Ryo turned and faced the group aboard. "We are about to enter an area of the Digital World, the likes of which you have never seen."

Seirika scoffed. "There he goes being mysterious again."

Suzakato responded. "We're ready."

"Imperialdramon, time to open the portal."

"As you wish, Ryo..." Imperialdramon murmured silently as his eyes gleamed. Appearing before him was a portal which led to the mysterious Fifth Realm. "Here we go! Next stop: Huanglongmon's realm!!"

With that, the dragon passed through the opening vortex. Once it closed up behind him, the distortion hole disappeared.

Sara, Larry, Hayata, Mika and the three Grandra siblings had witnessed the entire event.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Richard commented.

George and Shaina both nodded in agreement.

Mika shook her head and gave her first order to her team. "All right, the first thing we need to do is get these three to safety. I'll go take them to a safe area. You three stay here until I get back. Then, we can proceed to kick these aliens' asses!"

"Heh, just exactly what I was going to suggest," Hayata said.

Larry studied his surroundings. "But we can't get too ahead of ourselves."

Sara looked up at the sky at the spot where the vortex had opened. All she could think about was Henry. "Henry, please make it back in time. You and your friends have been great influences in our lives."

* * *

**Northwest of Shibuya/1:45 PM**

A small gathering of Bio-Vivians and Foxzards were instantly being wiped out by a combined effort from the reunited Legendary Warriors.

Standing on one side were Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, Reichmon, Daipenmon, Rhino Kabuterimon and Jet Silphymon. On the opposite side of six were Mercuremon, Grottomon and Arbormon. Conspicuous by her absence, though, was Ranamon.

Each warrior unleashed their primary attacks to wipe out a number of Rajita soldiers.

Slamming his blue popsicle into a Foxzard, Daipenmon cried out and instantly turned the alien into a block of ice. "_**BLUE HAWAII DEATH!!**_" He turned and struck an incoming Bio-Vivian with his red popsicle. "_**STRAWBERRY DEATH!!**_" That alien soldier was turned into an ice statue. He knocked over both frozen aliens and watched them shatter into pieces.

Rhino Kabuterimon charged his horn with an electrical surge and fired a condensed electric beam at an army of Bio-Vivians at once. "_**THUNDER LASER!!**_" Their shields were quickly shattered as they were electrocuted with the electric stun beam before they were wiped out.

Jet Silphymon spun her windmill overhead and unleashed a battle cry. She quickly spun her windmill and created a whirlwind to catch three Foxzards off their guards. "_**ULTRA TURBULENCE!!**_" The mighty whirlwinds caught the aliens and launched away from the area.

Mercuremon put out his Iron Shield Mirrors while absorbing the plasma blasts coming from four Foxzards. He returned their attacks and blasted them with their own attacks. "_**DARK REFLECTION!!**_"

Grottomon jumped down with his Grotto Hammer in hand and crushed a Bio-Vivian successfully. "_**SEISMIC SLEDGE!!**_" In the process, the weight of his hammer smashed through the pavement and flattened the alien.

Arbormon out muscled a group of Bio-Vivians and delivered kicks (and punches) to knock them away. He turned, charged at a Foxzard and caught him in a body slam on the pavement. Jumping back to his feet, he clotheslined a Bio-Vivian to build up more momentum.

Two Bio-Vivians fired out shots from their plasma rifles. Reichmon quickly deflected their projectile shots with his spear. He spread his golden wings out, lunged out at the alien pair and channeled a fiery aura through his spear. "_**BLACK THEOREM!!**_" And with quick succession, Reichmon impaled the two aliens with two successful stabs. The aliens dropped down as they exploded into green dust.

Beowulfmon summoned a blue flame wolf from his sword that swallowed up several Bio-Vivians. "_**FROZEN HUNTER!!**_" The alien soldiers were quickly wiped out with quick succession.

Finally, Ardhamon threw a large orange ball at three Foxzards and two Bio-Vivians. "_**SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!**_" The A-Hybrid celebrated as his attack eradicated the aliens.

"Yes! That takes care of the rest of them here!" Jet Silphymon raised her fist into mid-air. "WHOO!"

"Yeah, I second that notion, Izumi," Rhino Kabuterimon nodded.

Ardhamon raced over to his fellow Legendary Warriors. "Great work, guys. That takes care of the rest of them."

"It would be wise if we relocated, at least for now..." Reichmon suggested.

Arbormon shrugged and asked. "But where could we go?"

Beowulfmon searched around the city block as his ears picked up on some activity from another block. "You guys... I'm hearing some fighting. There are others trying to fight the Rajita."

"Really? Then we better get over there and help them out. C'mon, guys!" Ardhamon said and flew out ahead. "No way we're going to get left out of this!"

"Wait, Takuya! Shouldn't we think about our actions first?" Mercuremon called out. "Meddlesome fool..."

"Ah, c'mon Mercuremon. Nothing wrong with having a gung-ho leader," Arbormon said. "C'mon, let's go see who it is!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious, too," Grottomon agreed.

Daipenmon was the next to follow Ardhamon's lead. "Hang on, Takuya!!"

-

As Ardhamon reached the other side of the block, he stopped and watched several Rajita soldiers being thrown across and others being sliced and crushed by an unknown force.

The Warrior of Flame gasped as he spotted a tall muscular man wearing a black leather jacket, dark pants with furry shin guards and black boots. Streaking across his near baldhead was a tall blue Mohawk with two tails tied at the end. His face was unshaven with a fuzzy goatee formed around his face. His wobbly stance and his flushed face indicated that this fellow was a drunken combat fighter.

As Daipenmon stopped beside Ardhamon, he peeked out to see the drunken fighter cleaning walloping the aliens.

"Whoa, who's that Takuya?!" Daipenmon asked the Warrior of Flame.

Ardhamon was unsure. "Beats me. This guy is staggering around randomly like he's drunk, but he's taking down a fair share of the enemy."

"What? Really?"

Daipenmon was even more shocked when he spotted a little kid knocking back several Foxzard soldiers with a pair of red yo-yos. The little boy wore a cap over his brown hair, rose-colored shirt with long, yellow sleeves in addition to a pair of blue jeans, a green satchel and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hey, there's a kid out there, Takuya!"

In addition to the drunken fighter and the yo-yo kid, a man with short, blonde hair jumped down from out of nowhere. His outfit consisted of a white muscle shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes. He started spinning himself around and sent the surrounding Rajita soldiers flying back across different directions.

Beowulfmon and Reichmon arrived to watch the fighting taking place across from them.

"Hey, what's going on, you two?" asked Beowulfmon. "Who are these guys?"

"That's what we were wondering..." Daipenmon said.

Descending from above was a wild, red-haired youth wearing baggy white pants and a white strap across his chest. A blue belt stretched around his waist with a red orb adorning the center. His arms and elbows were heavily taped as were his legs and ankles. He was noticeably bare-footed. A pair of elf-like ears protruded the sides of his head and a tiny white horn coming out the center of his head. Flashing a toothy smirk, the youth 'spun' his arms around into tornados and drove ten Rajita aliens back with tremendous force.

"That guy is creating tornados just by spinning his arms around?!" Reichmon exclaimed. "Man, that's talent! Izumi would sure get jealous of him!"

"Who said something about me being jealous?" Jet Silphymon called out as she dropped down behind her team. She noticed the red-haired wind master. "Hey, he's using wind! How cool!"

Another youth with blue hair and four, aqua bangs covering his forehead. His attire consisted of a white shirt with chain mail armor adorning his shoulders and elbows. His pants were baggy and light blue. He dashed across and impaled a Bio-Vivian by forming a sharp icicle in his hand.

Last but not least a swordsman with long, dark blue hair raced across as he slew through a six Foxzards with relative ease. He wore a white kimono with a red belt tied around the waist. He, too, appeared to be a youth even though it was obvious he has had years of experience using the katana.

Rhino Kabuterimon arrived with Mercuremon, Arbormon and Grottomon. The Warrior of Thunder was impressed with the swordsman. "And that guy just sliced those punks down easily!"

"What's been going on? Who are those six?" Arbormon asked.

Mercuremon observed the six warriors as they had eliminated the last remaining Rajita soldiers. "Well, it appears as though we're about to find out."

Taking care of the last of the aliens, the six warriors stopped to take a breather. The drunken fighter sat down and felt woozy.

"Had fun, Chuu?" the yo-yo kid asked the drunkard.

"Ahhhh... I could go for another round, mate!" Chuu belched. "Woooo! Craps 'o craps, it's bright out here!"

"Never thought we would have a welcoming committee this rude," the blue-haired swordsman sighed as he sheathed his katana. "The nerve of them..."

"I have to agree with Shishi!" the yellow-haired man grunted while fixing his shirt. "They didn't even call me Beautiful Suzuka!"

"Um, to be fair, I doubt they even know your name, Suzuka," the wind master grinned.

"Humph, watch yourself, Jin! My name is Beautiful Suzuka! Never forget to add the 'beautiful' before my name!" Suzuka scoffed. "I swear it should be law."

"Oh quit your belly-aching," the yo-yo boy rolled his eyes.

"Having fun, Rinku?" Jin dropped down beside the boy.

The kid flashed a grin. "Hehe, you bet! I wish it didn't end so soon!" Then, form the corner of his eye, he was the first to spot the Legendary Warriors watching them. "Hey, guys. We're not alone."

"Yeah, I see them," Shishiwakamaru nodded.

The ice master, Touya, narrowed his eyes. "Obviously they can't conceal themselves well."

Chuu groaned with a bit of a hangover as he straightened himself up. "Huh? There are some other blokes watching us?"

Ardhamon and the Legendary Warriors were taken by surprise as they were spotted. They looked at one another and then to Ardhamon.

"Yeah, we've decided that you should go and talk to them, Takuya," Rhino Kabuterimon said.

"Yeah, you're the leader after all," agreed Daipenmon.

Beowulfmon pushed the Warrior of Flame ahead. "Go on and say something to them before they start to think we're working with the enemy!"

"They've got a point, Takuya," Jet Silphymon shrugged.

Sighing, Ardhamon walked away from the group. "All right, no need to get pushy, guys!" He cautiously walked over toward the six demon warriors. "Ummm, hello there... Um, we just watched you six take apart those creeps. We were just fighting some on the other side of his block and..."

"So, you know what these things are?" Shishiwakamaru asked curiously.

Jin blinked. "What are they? They don't seem like any demon I've come across."

"These things are aliens. That much I can tell you," Ardhamon said. "My friends and I, and a bunch of our allies are fighting these things. I fear that our world will be wiped out. The people of Earth will be gone in addition to this planet."

"And these things haven't even found the Makai," Rinku said. "We just got here looking for some friends of ours and then we got ambushed as we arrived here."

"Who were you looking for?" Ardhamon asked.

Chuu belched as he spoke out. "We were looking for a bloke by the name of Yusuke Urameshi and his band! Just wanted to say hello to them and these blokes ambushed us for no reason!"

Covering his nose, Ardhamon stepped away from the drunkard. "Um, I think you need to cut back on the alcohol, pal!"

"Sorry about that but Chuu can't live without his drinks!" Rinku apologized.

Touya scoffed. "Well, in any case, do you happen to know Yusuke?"

"You mean those Spirit Detectives? Yeah, they helped us defeat a powerful dark lord a few months ago and we've been fighting these aliens with them," Ardhamon stated.

Suzuka scratched his chin. "So, in other words, you're allies with them?"

"Hey, that's good enough for me! They know Yusuke!" Jin exclaimed. "Hey, I suggest we team with these guys!"

"Wait a second. Why should we? We don't even know them," Shishiwakamaru frowned.

"But they've fought alongside Yusuke and his friends!" Rinku reminded the swordsman. "That's good enough for us to team up with..." The yo-yo kid glanced at the Warrior of Flame. "What is your name anyway?"

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, but you can call me Ardhamon right now, and the ones behind me are my fellow Legendary Warriors. They're also friends of mine. Allow me to introduce them," he said.

Upon hearing this, the hybrids walked over toward Ardhamon and faced the six demon warriors. Ardhamon pointed to the six.

"First we got Tomoki Himi, currently Daipenmon, Izumi Orimoto, alias Jet Silphymon, and Junpei Shibayama, now Rhino Kabuterimon. Next there's Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, they're actually brothers and the Warriors of Light and Darkness, Beowulfmon and Reichmon, respectively. Finally we have Sam, Vega, and Dimitro, better known as Grottomon, Arbormon, and Mercuremon."

Chuu shook his head and groaned. "Err... What? Those are human names! You aren't demons?"

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you?"

Suzuka replied. "Somehow I doubt they're humans. I mean the spiritual ki I'm sensing from them is nothing like a human's."

"We're human, but we're powered by spirits of beings known as digimon," Ardhamon explained.

"Digimon...? Well, I think I might like these humans... Though, I can't really call them humans since they look like monsters," Jin blinked.

"Well, anyway, that's quite a roster you have there," Touya nodded.

"And now let's get to know you guys," Jet Silphymon said.

"Sure. Leave that to me!" Rinku jumped up and pointed to himself. "I'm Rinku. I may look like a little kid but I'm at least a hundred years older than you. The drunken guy over there is Chuu, the ice ninja dude is Touya, The master swordsman is Shishiwakamaru, we call him Shishi for short, the wind master is Jin, and finally, the blond guy over there is Suzuka."

Suddenly, a card came hurtling toward Rinku, which caused the yo-yo boy to squeak and jump back. The card stuck through the ground and was actually razor-tipped around its edges.

The Legendary Warriors were taken back by this and glanced toward Suzuka.

"Hey!! What did I tell you about forgetting to put the word 'Beautiful' before my name?!" roared Suzuka.

"Yikes! You tried to kill me!!" Rinku blurted out.

"Heh, well, these are a group of weirdoes," Arbormon sweat dropped.

"Tell me about it," Rhino Kabuterimon remarked.

Jin noticed Jet Silphymon amongst the group. "So, that's Jet Silphymon." The wind master flashed a grin. "Well, she is quite the looker if I do say so myself! Hehe!"

"Hey, Izumi, I think that Jin guy is looking at you," Rhino Kabuterimon elbowed her in the side and whispered in her ear.

"What? You can't be serious..." Jet Silphymon saw Jin and blinked. She watched him wink and this caused her to flinch back. A sweat drop dripped across her forehead. _"You... You really can't be serious!!"_

Ardhamon noticed Jin making glances at Jet Silphymon. He scoffed to himself and crossed his arms. "Advancing on Izumi, are ya...?" He muttered to himself.

"Takuya... Or Ardhamon as you want to call yourself," Chuu spoke out. "Since, we've forged some kind of new alliance, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, we should probably try to find our friends. Of course, we can start with the Spirit Detectives if you want."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara again!" Rinku said excitedly.

Daipenmon watched Rinku and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm going to get along with that kid."

"Well it doesn't matter to me as long as we get to spill more of the aliens' blood," Shishiwakamaru stated.

"So, what then? Shall we get started?" asked Touya.

Ardhamon looked behind him to face his group. They shrugged and gave no reply. "I guess so. No point standing around here. We'll start looking for the Spirit Detectives then the Tamers."

* * *

**Eastern Shibuya/1:50 PM**

An entire city block of Rajita soldiers were easily done in through the combined efforts of Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Kamen, the Sailor Starlights, Cammy, Aoshi, Lady Lupin, Max, and Sam.

Glancing around the area, Pluto checked to confirm the defeat of the enemy. "Yes, I see this area has been cleared."

Sailor Mercury nodded. "And the kids managed to hold their own. I'm impressed. So, what do we do now?"

"I say we call for the other Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. Now would be the best time to use the Sailor Teleport," Tuxedo Kamen suggested. "We've wasted enough time out here. It's time we take the fight to them!" The masked man pointed up toward the direction of the massive Rajita ship levitating over the top of Kaiba Corp.

"Agreed. We have Usagi and Kakyuu to rescue, not to mention the souls of nearly every person on this planet," Sailor Star Fighter stated.

Sailor Star Healer looked out to the mother ship and frowned. "Then, what are we doing wasting time here? Let's get going!"

"Can't argue there," Sailor Star Maker said with arms crossed.

Max whispered to Sam. "Hey, we're actually going to go with them? Can you believe this?"

Sam shrugged. "Heck, we're with the Sailor Senshi! This whole thing is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Heh, that makes us the luckiest kids in Japan... Nah, scratch that... the world!"

"A-hem!" Cammy cleared her throat with arms crossed. "You're forgetting about Yui-chan, Aoshi-kun, and me!"

Max sweat dropped and backed away. "Um, yeah... I was just going to include you three. But, man, Aoshi! I didn't know you could turn into a werewolf!"

"Yeah, I have to admit that I was going to freak out," Sam nodded.

Aoshi cracked a grin. "Don't worry. I won't turn feral on you guys."

Lady Lupin smiled. "Yeah, Aoshi has control of his Lycan form. You don't have to worry. He's still the same Aoshi-kun!"

"Yeah, we hope so!" Max and Sam exclaimed.

With that, Aoshi, Cammy and Lady Lupin shared a laugh together.

"Everyone, listen up!" Sailor Mercury called for everyone's attention. As everyone turned to face her, she glanced over to the older, green-haired Time Guardian. "Pluto, tell them what you have in mind."

Nodding, Pluto stepped forward. "My wolf spirit has enabled me to send a telepathic link the other Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. We will be meeting at Kaiba Corp. In order for us to use Sailor Teleport, all the Sailor Senshi must be together..."

"Even though Sailor Moon isn't present, Sailor Sedna and the Starlights should make up for her absence," Mercury said. "If I'm right, then we'll successfully teleport ourselves inside the ship without much difficulty. Now, listen everyone and this is important." Mercury grabbed Tuxedo Kamen's hand and put it on her shoulder. "If you're going with us, I highly suggest you place your hands on us Sailor Senshi or stand near us. This way we don't leave anyone behind. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mercury!" Max and Sam called out from the back.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Lady Lupin nodded. "Not too bad."

"Pluto, you mean you can telepathically speak to my sister and the others?" Cammy asked the Time Guardian.

"That's right and I will get started right now," the older woman reassured the Miko's younger sister. She turned around, closed her eyes and started to sense the locations of the other Senshi. _"Yes, I have their locations. The closest ones are Uranus and Neptune. I'll start with them. Spirit Guardian, grant me permission to link our minds and speak out to them."_

"_Yes, Time Guardian. You may start whenever you're ready."_

"_Thank you."_

-

As they stood on top of a building roof, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked out into the distance to get a perfect view of the gigantic mother ship hovering over Kaiba Corp. They realized that entering Ghidorah's main base was the next high priority.

"Uranus..."

"I know. Soon we'll be entering that ship. I have no idea what we'll be dealing with, but we have to remain strong."

"Agreed. Though..."

"_Uranus. Neptune. Can you two hear me?"_

Both Outers gasped in surprise and glanced around their surroundings. They saw no apparent signs of Sailor Pluto anywhere near them.

"Uranus? Did you just hear Pluto just now?"

"Yeah, but how is she able to speak to us telepathically?"

"Silly, this is Pluto we're talking about," Neptune smiled.

Uranus chuckled and shrugged. "Guess I shouldn't overlook our favorite Time Guardian then." She immediately responded to Pluto. "Pluto, we're here. We've just cleaned up this side of Tokyo. How are you guys doing?"

"_We've cleared away a city section. I'm asking that we all meet near the building where Ghidorah's mother ship is currently stationed."_

"She's speaking of Kaiba Corp, Uranus."

"I know. So, that's where you want us to meet? Sounds good. We'll be there," Uranus nodded.

"_Please hurry. I will be calling for the other Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. We have come to the decision to using Sailor Teleport to infiltrate Ghidorah's ship."_

Upon hearing this, Sailor Uranus clenched her fists and grinned. "All right! It's about damn time!"

"That's certainly better than us standing around here and being bored playing with these pitiful soldiers," Sailor Neptune agreed. "I certainly second Uranus' notion."

"_Yes, now you two better get going. We'll see you two then."_

Once Pluto finished, she cut off her link to both Outers' minds to grant them time to make it over to Kaiba Corp.

Neptune and Uranus looked toward one another as they exchanged nods.

"This is it, Neptune."

"For our princess and planet Earth..."

-

Sailor Venus was levitating above Shinjuku Central Park with her arms crossed as she scanned the area.

"Well, that's it for the ones in the park. I have to say that was a light workout!" Venus smiled gleefully as she nodded.

"_Sailor Venus. Hello, can you hear me?"_

"EEP!!" Venus was taken back by surprise as she screeched. She looked around while supposedly looking for Pluto's whereabouts. But, no sign of the green-haired woman. "Um, Pluto? Was that you just now?"

"_Yes."_

"Um, how were you able to speak to me like that just now?"

"_Listen, Venus, we don't have time for questions. I've just contacted Sailor Uranus and Neptune a minute ago. They're heading to the location of Kaiba Corp. That is where we will perform Sailor Teleport to enter Ghidorah's ship."_

"Now, that's more like that! I was actually wondering when we would be entering that ship!" Venus hollered out.

"_To save our princess and the souls of the people of Earth, we must venture into the unknown."_

"Heh, hey, I'm not scared. I've lived for this," the blonde warrior grinned. "With our Valkyrie powers and Yusuke's team on our side, we're unbeatable. I say... BRING IT ON, GHIDORAH!"

"_Yes, now hurry. We will see you there."_

Spreading her wings out, Sailor Venus faced the direction of the space ship and put her game face on. "Ghidorah, this it! We're taking back what's ours!"

-

After receiving the message from Sailor Pluto, both Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sedna nodded to one another.

"This is going to be one of your biggest tests, Sedna," Saturn stated with a firm grip on her scythe. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course I am, Saturn! I'm a Sailor Senshi, too. There's no way I'm going to let these creeps tear apart our galaxy! I, Sailor Sedna, do not back down from any threats to Princess Serenity!"

"That's more like it, Sedna. Now, let's go rejoin the others."

"To Kaiba Corp!"

-

As soon as the Time Guardian contacted her, Sailor Jupiter walked away from Mako. The spiky-haired male raced over to try to stop her.

"Mako-chan, so you're leaving?"

"Yeah, Mako-kun," the brunette sighed with her wings spread out. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

"Well, I just..." Mako was a loss for words. "You see..."

"I know you're still mesmerized by the fact that I am a Sailor Senshi. You know I have a duty to protect my princess. I've already told you everything."

"I understand... but will you come back?"

Jupiter turned around with her eyes softening. Putting a hand on her chest, she sighed deeply and bit her lip. "I can't make any guarantees, Mako-kun. I'm going into what could be the biggest battle of my life."

"But you just trashed those giant machines earlier! You're an Amazon!"

"Strength isn't everything. Even I doubt my chances of fighting these invaders' leader."

"Is this Ghidorah that scary of a guy?"

"Mako-kun, you have no idea. From what I've seen of him, he was a monster. His strength was completely uncontested and I have this horrible gut feeling that he was just playing. I doubt he's shown his full power. If he wanted to, he probably could have destroyed this planet instead of wasting his time with this invasion, but he knew that Usagi was here. Now he has her and the Silver Crystal. You have to understand that I'm fighting for not just her but for you and all the other people of Earth."

Mako merely nodded his head and put his hands on Jupiter's shoulders. Lifting her chin up with his hand, he smiled while looking deeply into her eyes. "Just come back alive. I'll be waiting for you."

Feeling her heart beating rapidly, Jupiter blushed. "Just stay inside that cafe and be safe. Ok?"

Before she could say anything else, Mako pressed his lips against Jupiter's. Jupiter's eyes widened in shock until she put her arms around Mako and returned the kiss.

The two shared their love for one another at the center of the street. Realizing that Jupiter was entering a suicide mission, he wanted to show his love for her.

As the lovers pulled away from each other, they exchanged smiles.

"Now go out there and save your friend, Mako-chan. I know you'll be back," he said while putting a hand on his chest. "I have faith in you."

Jupiter winked. "Thanks, Mako-kun and um... Thank you for the kiss. I wasn't expecting that..."

"Well, I just acted out of impulse... I hope I didn't offend you," Mako stuttered as he backed off and waved his hands.

"It's okay. I... I actually liked that," she giggled. "I haven't felt a kiss that good since my old senpai kissed me. I think... I may have found the man I've been searching for."

"Mako-chan..."

"I have to go now, Mako-kun," she turned her back and gave a final wink to her new boyfriend. "If I survive this, let's have dinner together. You and me... My place... I'll cook."

"Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good bye, Mako-kun and... thank you," Jupiter smiled as she looked ahead and raced across faster than Mako could even react.

"Wow and there she goes," he murmured while racing back inside the cafe. "Mako-chan, good luck... and I'll be waiting for you, girl."

-

While gliding across with Mizuno in her arms, Sailor Mars stopped momentarily to listen to Pluto's message. The dark-haired warrior nodded and responded. "Right, I get it, Pluto. Mizuno and I will be there."

"Pluto wants us to go to Kaiba Corp?"

"Yeah, we should be there in no time at the rate I'll be going," Mars said while spreading her wings out. "Just be sure to hang on tightly."

Mizuno chuckled. "Hey, you don't have to worry about me, Rei. Besides, I hope Hiei and the boys took care of that brute."

" I have faith in them."

"Even Hiei?"

Mars begrudgingly nodded. "Even Hiei... Though I'm worried about him being unable to use the dragon right now. He's exhausted enough Youki."

"Hey, he's a tough guy. There's no need to worry about him. What we need to do is get over to Kaiba Corp. Your friends should be on their way there any time now."

"You're right, and I say it's about time to enter that space ship. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get back at Ghidorah for the crap he's put us through," the Miko warrior frowned as her eyes were gleaming with red energy.

Mizuno sweat dropped. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"Don't worry, Mizuno. All of my anger is directed toward that bastard," Mars reassured her comrade.

* * *

**Kaiba Corp. Building/1:52 PM**

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Brimstone had turned the tide of the battle against Kujiko against the Rajita general. Having been completely dominated, Kujiko was starting to show signs of exhaustion.

This enabled Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara to take complete advantage over Kujiko's current, exhausted state.

Channeling half of his spirit energy, Yusuke's body was engulfed by a blue aura as he took a chance by racing across. He yelled out and launched himself at Kujiko. "_**SPIRIT WAVE!!**_"

The force of the collision sent the brute crashing back through a pile of debris. Hiei raced out at the recovering Kujiko and pounded him with a numerous black flame-coated fists. "_**FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAMES!!**_"

The brute took each flame fist and staggered with burn marks covering his chest. "Damn!! Me toy with you three too long... Me no good in long, dragged out fights..."

"Damn, this guy still isn't down?" Kuwabara scoffed as he prepared to summon his Dimension Sword. "That's it! I'm taking this guy out!"

"Better get him now before he comes right at us," Brimstone suggested.

"He's clearly showing signs of exhaustion," Hiei stated while panting. "But... how he's able to endure much punishment is beyond me..."

Yusuke slowly picked himself up. "If you ask me... the longer he goes, the better our chances are..."

"No... me must return back to ship to recover..." Kujiko murmured as he cracked a grin. "It was fun playing with you but me need to go now. We play again very soon!"

Brimstone frowned upon hearing this. "No you're not!"

"Like hell you are! I'm taking you out with another Spirit Wave!!" Yusuke yelled out as he came charging forward.

As soon as the Spirit Detective reached Kujiko, the Rajita general teleported out of his reach. Yusuke stopped as he blinked repeatedly.

"Um, hey, did he just wuss out and retreat?!" Yusuke exclaimed in surprise.

"Feh, it's fairly obvious, don't you think, Detective?" Hiei snorted as he clutched his hand. "I could have gotten him..."

"Well, we can't celebrate too soon. I mean what if he comes back for a rematch?" Kuwabara feared the worst.

"Then, we'll just kick his ass again!" Yusuke responded in typical fashion.

"Well said, kid," Brimstone chuckled.

Kuwabara sighed. "But, Kurama isn't back yet. I'm getting this strange vibe from this fighter he's facing."

"How is it strange?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not sure what to make of it but the energy is part human but also something like that freak we've just fought. Kurama better be careful."

"Kurama can take care of himself," Hiei spoke out. "You just need to worry about yourself." Scoffing, the demon picked himself up. _"Kurama, what are you doing wasting time? Your opponent's spirit energy is far too weak to be causing you this much trouble. Finish this now!"_

-

Meanwhile, Kurama found himself on the receiving end of Maya's punches. However, the half breed avoided her attacks and danced around the punches.

Growing frustrated, the Chimera girl lunged right at Kurama as she aimed to slam him into the wall. He side-stepped her and twirled around behind her. Maya immediately stopped herself in time and turned top deliver a spinning back kick. Kurama caught her foot in time and frowned.

"Maya, I would suggest you stop this now! I didn't come here to fight you!"

"Shut the hell up, you red-haired bastard!" she cursed as her eyes turned green. "I didn't come here to listen to your bullshit! I'm going to kill you with this new power bestowed to me by Lord Kuiiza!!"

The red-haired half breed brushed his hair aside and stood his ground. Sighing, he felt pity for her. "You are so intent of killing me yet, you are not aware that Kuiiza is using you like a puppet. Even if you manage to kill me, what is left for you? Kuiiza will dispose of you once you are no longer of any use to him."

"LIAR!! He's promised me to make me one of his loyal soldiers! I have a future but you, Kurama, don't!" she retorted and charged out at him.

Kurama braced himself as he remembered the seed he had planted on the girl's back. It had already been an hour and he was exhausted. Maya, too, was showing hints of fatigue but the extra boost of the Orichalcos kept her going.

She picked up her energy blade and charged at the half demon.

Waiting for Maya to approach closer, Kurama remained calm. She yelled out and executed an overhead slash with her energy blade. Side stepping his aggressor's attack, the half demon dropped down and summoned a demonic vine out of his sleeve. He lunged up and used his botanic weapon to strike Maya's blade. Their weapons collided as they pushed each other back. Maya held her ground as did Kurama. Both wouldn't give in.

However, Kurama gained leverage and back flipped away. Maya quickly did the same and gracefully landed on her feet.

Both warriors stared intently at each other.

Then, they jumped up into mid-air to land on top of a roof. They resumed their battle as they collided with their weapons of choice in hand. Kurama's vine blade bounced against Maya's energy blade. He quickly dropped down to leg sweep Maya off her feet.

She saw it coming and hopped up into mid-air. Running her hand across her blade, she absorbed the energy and fired a beam through her right hand. Kurama dodged from the incoming beam shot as it exploded upon impact. Maya dropped down and went for an overhead slash while Kurama's guard was down.

As she came closer, the seed in her back started to move. She didn't realize it, but it was already starting to rip its way out of her skin.

Bringing his vine sword up to guard himself, Kurama clenched his teeth. A malevolent grin crossed Maya's face as she knocked Kurama's vine sword away and instinctively wrapped her legs around the half demon's neck. Finding himself caught off guard, Kurama was quickly flipped over and slammed down onto his back. He gasped out for air with Maya on top of him and her energy blade in hand. A sadistic grin etched on the possessed girl's face.

"At long last, it's time to put an end to our love story, don't you think?" she giggled with malice in her voice. Her eyes flashed as she raised her weapon overhead. "There was a time when I would have loved you until the end of the Earth, which, incidentally, isn't too far away, but now I've lost interest in you. Goodbye forever, Kurama..."

With that, she bit down on her lip, narrowed her eyes and brought down her blade.

However, Kurama did not blink or show any sign of emotion.

As her blade came closer it stopped inches away from Kurama's chest. The blade was suddenly shaking.

Looking up at Maya, Kurama finally blinked and watched as she started to quiver. Dropping her blade, she threw her head back and screamed.

"_**AUUUUGH!**_"

As Maya violently thrashed and fell down to her knees, Kurama stood up and looked down at her with a serious frown.

"Wha... What's happening to me?! This pain!! What the hell did you do to me?!" she screamed.

Giving her the silent treatment, Kurama pointed at the Chimera girl.

"Answer me now!!!"

"I planted a seed inside you," the half breed responded. "I sensed the alien stone that was inside your body as it granted you that intoxicating, evil power. The seed that grew inside you eventually reached the stone, and is now in the process of removing it. The alien control over you has now been severed."

"No... You bastard!! You planned this from the start?!"

Kurama did not convey any emotional response. "I knew I could formulate a plan to remove the stone that resonated inside your body. It was either that or kill you. If it had to come down to that, then..." Closing his eyes, the half demon murmured. "You would have left me no choice."

"You... You would have killed me?!" Maya screamed as her body underwent excruciating pain. She hugged herself as a vine ripped through her back. Blood emerged as the glowing green Orichalcos stone was being extracted. _**"SHIT!!!"**_

"The seed has done its job. It will be over."

"I hate you... Shuichi, you fucking bastard... I hate you..." Maya winced and cursed the half demon. The muscles in her body tightened as her glowing eyes were fading. The vine finally pushed the Orichalcos stone out. "It's mine... I need it!!"

Before Maya could reach for it, Kurama stepped on it with the heel of his shoe. Her eyes widened in horrifying disbelief.

The stone given to her by Kuiiza was gone.

"No... _**NO!! MY STONE!! MY POWER!!"**_ Maya screamed.

"It's over. You mind is free," Kurama stated.

Slamming her fists down, Maya continued screaming. Her fists smashed through the concrete, displaying her Chimera strength. Kurama watched as she went from screaming to suddenly crying.

Maya buried her face in her hands and trembled. She cried and tried not to look up at the half breed.

"Maya...? Are you back?" he asked.

"...Ku... Kurama..." she cried. Her voice had changed back to its normal tone. "Shuichi... Shuichi?"

"Maya, please, can you hear me?"

Refusing to show her face to Kurama, Maya buried her face and conveyed angst. She curled up into a fetal position and cried onto her knees.

"Shuichi... I did this to you... Oh, why? Why did I fight you? Why did we fight each other?"

"You were being controlled, Maya. I didn't want to fight you but I had no choice. I couldn't afford to get myself killed here; my friends need me. Maya, you are NOT at fault!"

"Yes, I am!!" she cried out. "Can't you see?! I tried to kill you!! They turned me... They turned me into a freak! You may have removed the stone, but I still have these mutant powers." She looked down at her hands and cursed. "Shit! Look at me! I'm a freak! That stone was only a mind control device. You freed me from their control, Shuichi, but I can't go back home like this. I can't live the rest of my life as a freak!"

Kurama remained silent during the girl's angst.

"How can you live with yourself as a half demon? It must bother you."

Nodding his head, he responded firmly. "No. I accept who I am as I inhabit this human body. I am both Shuichi and Kurama."

Upon hearing this, Maya gasped and looked up at the red-haired teen. "Shuichi, you don't have a problem with what you are?"

"There's no point in me crying over what I truly am. Maya, I can't cure you, since I have no knowledge about this alien mutagen. I'm sorry... Until I can find something to restore you, you will have to remain as you are..."

"No, this can't be true..." Maya closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"But don't curse your new power. Use it to help us fight against the enemy. They are the ones who turned you into a mutant."

"I can... take my revenge?"

"Yes."

"But why did you leave me?"

"Maya, you were supposed to have forgotten about me. I thought I made the right choice by erasing your memories. I didn't want to endanger you, yet the enemy still got to you. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

Maya stood up and pressed her hand on his heart. Tears formed in her eyes. "Please, Shuichi... Don't leave me again."

"I have to help my friends, Maya," Kurama said with a small smile. "Put your new powers to good use. Find yourself allies to aid you."

"But, will we see each other again?"

Turning his back on her, Kurama responded. "I can't make promises. We were supposed to have forgotten one another and moved on with our lives. If I do survive, then..." He glanced back to Maya and made eye contact with her. "The future is filled with many endless possibilities, each of which is guided by our own choices. It is up to you to decide what you want to do with your life."

Maya nodded as she edged closer. "Shuichi..."

"I must go now, Maya. Take care and change your life for the better," he stated and hopped off the roof.

Racing over to watch Kurama gracefully landing on his feet, she watched as he ran down. "Shuichi..." She looked down at her hands and sighed. _"Can I really do any good with these new powers? I... I was going to thank you but... I..."_

Feeling uncertain of her future, the Chimera girl closed her fists and looked away from Kurama. He was already gone and on his way back to rejoin the other Detectives and the Sailor Senshi.

"I'll try, Shuichi. I'll try to change my life for the better... I will. You'll see," she whispered as the wind blew against her.

* * *

**Spirit World/Castle of Koenma/1:55 PM**

Sitting in his desk as he observed the events taking place on Earth, Koenma was on the edge of his seat. Sucking nervously on his pacifier, the son of King Enma watched the actions of the Spirit Detectives and their newest allies, the Sailor Senshi.

"At last, they're going to infiltrate that monster's ship," Koenma said.

Overhearing this, a black-haired ferry girl turned around and walked beside his desk. "What's going on? How are Yusuke and the Detectives doing?"

"Well, they managed to force one of the four Rajita generals to retreat, Ayame. That's a relief. Kurama's on his way to rejoin them. In addition to that, the Sailor Senshi will be meeting them in a few moments. Those young ladies are going to attempt to transport themselves and the boys inside the ship."

"Already? Well, it's about time."

"They must be careful though. They're entering uncharted territory. Who knows what dangers lurk inside Ghidorah's ship."

"I agree, sir," stated Ayame. "I did get word from Botan."

"And how is she doing?"

"She and Genkai are currently watching over the bodies of the Spirit Detectives' close friends and family."

Koenma nodded. "That would be Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Atsuko. They had better stay put then. Though, I must say... I should slap myself for not recruiting the Sailor Senshi from the start. They would have made great assets to the Spirit World before I found Yusuke. Well, what's done is done. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are working for us, and they've been working very well with the Senshi. Now, they must get prepared for their biggest obstacle: entering and leaving Ghidorah's ship. They also must stop that monster at all costs!" _Especially since he nearly destroyed the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. They have to defeat Ghidorah or it's the end of Earth._

"Sir!" a blue-skinned ogre called out as he entered Koenma's main office. "I've come with a message!"

"Not now, Jorge! We're busy right now!" Koenma barked.

Jorge panted as he stopped and caught his breath. "But... sir... Your father... King Enma is calling for the Spirit Defense Force!"

As soon as he heard this startling news, Koenma jumped out of his seat. "What?! The Spirit Defense Force?"

"Considering what's been taking place in the Living World, are you surprised?"

Koenma frowned. "No... But the Spirit Defense Force..."

* * *

**Makai World/1:57 PM**

Deep within a dark chamber inside an ancient castle, there sat a being on a throne crafted out of stone. The being's eyes gleamed and growled a low bellow.

_"A strong power has arisen in the Human World. Yes, how I would enjoyed challenging this indestructible force. Though, will my son stand a chance? His demon seed has yet to blossom. If he dies, then a new Mazoku will be born. Be warned, other worlder. Never underestimate the strength of my bloodline. All you can do is pray for your soul."_

* * *

**Subway Train Station/Shinjuku/2:00 PM**

Shots of gunfire ricocheted off the walls and burst through a batch of leathery eggs. Once each egg exploded, slime squirted out and splattered on the floor, next to several Hatchling corpses.

Nate, Raphael, Valon, and Alister had finally managed to meet up with Rina, Yamaki, Talley, Riley, Janyuu, Shibumi and the other Monster Makers.

"Get going everyone before the rest of those buggers finds us!" Valon exclaimed.

Rina called out to her step brother. "Nate! I knew you'd come!"

Raising a thumb up, Nate fired a shell out of his shotgun and took down yet another Hatchling. "Raphael, let's get going!"

"Right! You lead the way!"

Yamaki took Riley by her hand with everyone following him down the tunnel. "Nate, we'll be heading for Hypnos! You mentioned you were there earlier!"

"Right! Though, I'm not sure it's clear of these scumbags!"

"Don't worry. That's why we're bringing the guns," Raphael reassured him.

"Good, now off to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building everyone!" barked Nate. "I know the way!"

With that, the US soldier and Raphael raced across with everyone else following behind them.

"Oh, Henry... Kids... I hope by the gods that you are all safe..." Janyuu prayed to himself.

* * *

**Digital World/5th Realm/2:10 PM**

Suddenly, a portal materialized within a mysterious and majestic realm. It had the appearance of the heavens with nearly thousands of stars decorating the skies. The Dra-Warrior leader, Imperialdramon, passed through the portal with his passengers aboard.

Staring in shocked awe, the Tamers and their digimon got a good glimpse of was a completely new world to them. Kotori sat up and took a deep breath.

"Wow, it seems like I was just here," Kotori said.

"Wait, you've been here, Kotori?" Himakko asked with shock.

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this but we are in the realm of..."

"...the Fifth Digimon Sovereign. The Holy Realm of Huanglongmon," Imperialdramon announced.

Ryo smirked as he pointed toward a tall thirty-foot tall golden gate shielding the front entrance. "There! The gates are just ahead of us!"

Everyone turned and were all once again awe struck at the sheer beauty of the gate's golden exterior. At the center was a dragon's face with red peering eyes.

"You see that, Takato?" Gallantmon pointed out.

Suzakato glanced ahead and spotted a large gathering of people outside the gate. He saw Kazu, Kenta, Phillipe, Jeri, Suzie, Ranamon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon, Antiramon, Felinismon, Artemismon, Athenamon, Amazoness Swordswoman, Omegamon, Buster Blader, Alphamon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

Also standing with the group was a bipedal golden retriever wearing a long white sleeveless Egyptian dress with a knee-length hem, golden bands around her waist and under her chest, a large gold neckpiece which went down to her shoulders, a dark opal set at its lowest point over her chest. Gold bands were wrapped around her furry wrists, and leather straps around her lower legs and ankles. Her three-toed paws were clad in simple sandals. In her right hand she held a light red staff ending in a snowflake-shaped figure with a dial in the center. A gold tiara with a green stone set in it was wrapped around her forehead, pushing her long white hair back from her canine face. A simple engagement ring was located on her left paw. This was one of Huanglongmon few selected guardians of his realm and was identified as Canewomon.

Unfortunately for the poor bipedal canine, Suzie jumped out at her at first sight and was now firmly attached to her back by a tight hug around her neck. Yes, even a mega-level digimon such as Canewomon was not immune to the dreaded embrace of Suzie Wong.

"Look you guys! It's Kazu, Kenta and the others!" Suzakato announced.

Henbu spotted Suzie, Ranamon and Antiramon together. "What a relief," He sighed. "You three are safe."

"Hey, Himura! It's Phillipe!" Inumon pat his partner on his back.

"Phillipe... Well done, my friend. I knew you'd survive," Himakko smiled. "I never doubted you."

Kotori noticed Phillipe and blinked. "Phillippe...? You're here?" A few happy tears poured down her eyes.

Grani flew down onto Kotori's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." the Valkyrie nodded and wiped her tears. "Nothing at all..."

"Hey! I see Athenamon, Omegamon and the three Celestial Angels!" exclaimed Flamedramon.

"My queen..." D'Arcmon whispered until she noticed Artemismon. Uttering a gasp, she recognized the Amazon's aura "Is that... Jaguarmon?"

"Huh? Where's Jaguarmon?" Seadramon asked.

"I think she's talking about the lady standing beside Athenamon. The one in the white armor," Seirika pointed to where the two Amazons stood.

-

"There they are you guys!" Kazu called to everyone.

"All right! You guys made it!" Kenta shouted.

Athenamon noticed D'Arcmon with the group aboard Imperialdramon's back. "D'Arcmon? You came? But where's Kuzuhamon?"

"Not just her but the Tamers and their digimon!" Alphamon said. "Can you see them, Canewomon?"

Nearly gagging and choking, Canewomon danced around with Suzie's arms tightening around her neck. "ACK!! WILL YOU GET THIS KID OFF OF ME!!"

Phillipe spotted Kotori and Himakko aboard the majestic dragon's back. He uttered a shocked gasp upon seeing Kotori. A ghost had just come back from his past before his own eyes. "Ko... Kotori? No... It couldn't be you... Could it?"

-

"Everyone's together..." Sakuyamon said.

"So, are we going straight to Huanglongmon's realm?" asked Suzakato

"Well, duh, goggle head!" Seirika retorted. "Where did you think we would be going?"

"Well, he does have a point! Those gates aren't opening!" Rapidmon said.

Before long, though, as Imperialdramon approached, the gates opened to release an illuminating flash of light. This caused everyone to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"Me and my big mouth..." the green-armored cyborg muttered.

"Well, you guys... Here we go," Suzakato stated with a serious face.

* * *

**Kaiba Corp/2:13 PM**

As the Spirit Detectives were reunited, they turned to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Kamen, the Starlights, Mizuno, Yui, Dark Gabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Max, and Sam arrive around them.

"You guys came at the right time!" Kuwabara said. "Man, you couldn't believe the fight we just went through."

"Heh, we're sure you guys did," Jupiter smirked. "You boys look like you just went through hell."

Mizuno giggled. "Literally."

Yusuke grinned. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Right, Kurama?"

"More or less," the red-haired half breed responded with his head slightly down.

"What's wrong with Kurama?" Yui wondered.

"Not sure. He won't tell us," Yusuke shrugged. "I hope he gets his head on straight before the big fight, though."

"I'm fine, Yusuke. We have more pressing matters at hand," Kurama spoke up, overhearing their conversation.

Glancing over to Hiei's direction, Sailor Mars smiled. "Tough fight?"

"Hn."

Mars sweat dropped. "Ok, don't respond to me. I was just going to ask you if you needed some healing. We just discovered our Spirit Beasts allow us to heal others' injuries."

"Wow, this is awesome!" Sam giggled with excitement. "We're actually doing it. We're infiltrating an alien spaceship to kick some butt!"

"Heh, we'll never forget this day, bro, that's for sure," Max sheepishly grinned.

Cammy raced over toward her sister. "Rei! We're ready whenever you are!"

"Yeah, I'd say that it's about time," the Miko nodded.

"Time to save Usagi and those who have lost their souls," Venus said.

"And to prove myself worthy to my fellow Senshi," Sedna nodded seriously.

"Yes. If you wish to back out, do so now, because once we are behind enemy lines, there is no going back," the Time Guardian announced. "Then, with that said... Fellow Senshi, form a circle around the others and channel the power of your spirit beast. We will use Sailor Teleport to transport us directly inside Ghidorah's ship. We've never done this without Sailor Moon before, but we must believe in ourselves if we are to have any chance to save her."

As each Senshi nodded in response, they formed a circle around the Spirit Detectives, Tuxedo Kamen, the Starlights, Yui, Dark Gabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, Max and Sam. They each grabbed each other's hands and tilted their heads up.

"Go for it, girls," Tuxedo Kamen encouraged the Senshi.

"We believe in you!" the kids called out.

Sailor Star Fighter nodded with a smile. "I know you'll get us inside that ship."

One by one. Each of the Sailor Senshi closed their eyes and focused their power.

The emeralds embedded on their tiaras started to release beams of light. Each one representing their respective uniform colors.

Their astrological symbols appeared on their foreheads while their tiaras faded.

Then, transparent images of the girls' spirit animals appeared before them: Sailor Mercury and her Sea Dragon, Sailor Mars and her Phoenix, Sailor Jupiter and her Cheetah, Sailor Venus and her Unicorn, Sailor Uranus and her Griffin, Sailor Neptune and her Seahorse, Sailor Pluto and her Wolf, Sailor Saturn and her Death Horse, and Sailor Sedna and her Polar Bear.

Beams of light and spirit animals intertwined. Everyone else witnessed the turn of events as they found themselves slowly being lifted right off the ground.

The nine Sailor Senshi flashed open their eyes and cried out in unison. "_**SAILOR TELEPORT!**_"

"Wow! I wish we could do that..." Kuwabara said until he realized they were being lifted off the ground. _**"AHH!!"**_ He fell back and pressed his hand against his chest. "_**OH, MAN!!**_ Do you guys realize that we're going really, really high now?!"

"You just realized that just now, Kuwabara?" Yui sweat dropped.

"Oh, Kuwabara," Cammy sighed.

Brimstone looked down. "Well, I could have flown under my own power..."

"I'm sure you could have, but why waste your energy if we can just teleport in?" Mizuno responded.

"Man, we're actually going to be teleported now?" Yusuke blinked. "I've got to hand it to these girls..."

"Indeed, they've come through for us," Kurama smiled.

Star Healer glanced over to Star Fighter and smiled. "Don't worry, Fighter. We'll get Usagi and Kakyuu back. That I can promise you as long as we stay focused..."

Max smirked. "Looking forward to this, Sam?"

"Heh, just wait until we tell Lyn about this!"

Dark Gabumon sighed. "They're all excited, but I fear the worst. Yui-chan, you think we'll succeed?"

"We have to... If we don't, then the Rajita will win."

Aoshi remained close to his friends as he looked up. "We're coming, father, mother."

"That's right, Aoshi-kun. We will save your parents," Yui reassured her friend. _"And I'm going to find out if Nemesis is really waiting for me in that ship. Somehow I'm getting this strange vibe... She has to be there."_

Sam overheard their conversation and nodded. "Don't worry, guys. We'll have everyone freed and we'll all go home."

Hiei glanced over toward Sailor Mars' direction and snorted.

In an instant, everyone vanished within a blinding flash of light.

* * *

**Above Earth's Orbit/2:18 PM**

Still levitating over Earth's atmosphere, Ghidorah opened his eyes and chuckled. _"They have entered my base. This should be fun. They have no idea of the horrors lurking within my ship. Sailor Senshi, you and your group of misfits will die before you reach your princess. Rest assured, your souls will be sacrificed to Leviathan."_

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sailor Pluto: Good day, everyone, I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. We have finally succeeded in entering the mother ship of the Rajita warlord. However, we all find ourselves in a dilemma.

Yusuke: We're getting ambushed by a whole crap load of alien soldiers! Thanks to some healing from our new friends, we clean house!

Sailor Venus: C'mon, ya freaks! Bring it on! CHA!!

Ardhamon: And we're getting used to fighting alongside our new friends... But Chuu really needs to cut down on the alcohol, man! Geez!

Chuu: (drunken) C'mon ya, blokes! Is that the best you've got?!

Jet Silphymon: At least he's on our side...

Suzakato: Meanwhile, everyone in Huanglongmon's realm gather to be granted by the Fifth Sovereign himself and the spirit of the Hikari God Digimon, Granasmon.

Seirika: In addition, we learn about the mysterious history of Valmarmon and Granasmon.

Henbu: And if you thought that was all of the surprises.

Himakko: Just wait until you see the unexpected guests who were invited to the party. You're going to be totally blown away!

Omegamon: Even we're left speechless...

Yugi: And if that wasn't enough. The battle to stop the Dark Dragon possessing Joey draws to a close as Serenity stands her ground.

Serenity: I will save you, Joey! Whatever it takes!

Mika: Maya! Hey, get your head out of your ass! Be happy you're no longer a slave! That Kurama has a good point. Use your powers and help us kick these freaks' asses before they destroy everything we hold dear on this planet!

Maya: Mika... Oh, why am I wallowing in self pity?

Ghidorah: Kuiiza, I'm on my way back. Meet me at my quarters. We have some matters that must be discussed.

Kujiko: Kuiiza! It true you kill Morpheous? Me demand answer!

Kuiiza: Pitiful creature, you dare attack your own general? You're still weakened from your last battle. Better yet. Heh, I have some use for you. Soldiers brought me back the remains of a monster with an intense energy level and right now I've had it reconstructed into a killing machine. You, my friend, will become yet another one of my perfect experiments. Into the mutation chamber you go!

Black Guilmon: Oh, you guys are back? Got your butts kicked I see. Meh, nothing new.

Skull Satanmon: Ah, that one hurt, Black Guilmon! You have no heart!

Marine Devimon: And you have no brain, bone head!

Nagah: Ghidorah rejects my services? What?! So, it's true... He no longer sees any value in me! But I won't let Rhea's noble sacrifice be in vain!

Hiei: Be sure to check out the next installment entitled...

-

_**Revelations of Darkness and Light! Enter the Rajita Mother Ship!**_

-

Lyn: Make sure not to miss out!

* * *

Whew, this took me a while with other stories and priorities getting in the way. Though, I'm really happy to get this out of the way. Now, we're getting to the good stuff (about damn time, too!). 

I was originally going to end the Dark Dragon battle here but I decided to push it back for the next chapter. Sorry if you guys were expecting a conclusion to that specific scene. But don't worry. It will end soon!

Now, the Sailors, the Detectives and their friends have entered Ghidorah's mother ship. All I can tell you is to expect a lot of butt kicking action, but hasn't there been enough of that these past few chapters now?

As far as surprises at Huanglongmon's realm go, well, Ninetalesuk will help me cover the history of Valmarmon and Granasmon. But the other secrets... are what they should be. Secret. Reader, I would appreciate if you keep _**ALL**_ forms of speculation amongst yourselves. _**THANK YOU!**_

Good, I made myself clear.

That about covers it for this chapter.

Oh, and one more thing... Survey time. Which of the four duels you've just read (from Chapters 17-20) did you enjoy the most?

And that's all folks.

I have left the building.

Peace!

(Dashes out)


	21. Day 2: Revelations of Hikari and Yami!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and for several story ideas (including permission to use characters such as Lyn, Max and Sam). Also a SPECIAL thanks to Ninetalesuk for providing me background of his two Digimon Gods (Granasmon & Valmarmon) and for that giant flashback involving the tale about those aforementioned Gods. Thank again, Ninetalesuk! You're a great guy! And credit goes to Belletiger for providing me creative ideas.

(UPDATE/IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT 1/18/08): This chapter has now been beta'ed by LazerWulf. What you see here is a slightly shortened version of the original Chapter 21. LazerWulf had trimmed down on some details. Oh and he has announced that Chapter 22 will be most likely the only other chapter he will beta. So everything after Chapter 22 will not be beta'ed.

This will ensure that we will get through this story and move onto the future releases of the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

_**Revelations of Darkness and Light! Enter the Rajita Mother Ship!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Southwest Shibuya District/2:15 PM**

The clash of two dark dragons commenced.

One was the corrupted form of Joey Wheeler. Thanks to Kuiiza's manipulation, he had assumed the form of the demonic Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

The other was the Ka of Serenity Wheeler. In response to the girl's emotions, the dragon was driven to defeat the evil dragon and release Joey from out of Kuiiza's evil influence.

_**BOOM!! **_

BOOM!! 

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon widened its mouth and released four red blasts at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. In response to the enemy's attack, Serenity's Ka swiped its massive tail across the shielded itself from the incoming blasts. The dark dragon roared angrily and charged to body slam itself onto the Ka.

"Joey!! No matter what it takes, I _**WILL**_ save you!!" Serenity declared, her eyes glowing crimson and her hair now pitch black. "Yugi, I ask you, please don't interfere in this."

"But, Serenity! I don't think you can stop this monster alone!"

"You're strength has been cut to less than half. You need to sit this one out. I can assure you that my Ka will accomplish its task! I will NOT fail!" Serenity exclaimed.

Atem didn't say another word and stepped back. Lowering his weapon in hand, he nodded and entrusted his faith in Serenity.

"Ok, Serenity... But, I do not expect me to stand down if you can't succeed. Joey is my friend... My best friend..." Atem said.

"I will bring back Joey. Have faith in me and my Ka."

Glancing over back at the struggle at hand, Atem closed his fists and forced himself to watch the two monsters collide. It greatly pained him to see his friend, now a monster, being blasted by Serenity's Ka.

"Come back to us, my friend," Atem closed his eyes.

-

Meanwhile, Lyn was tending to Seto and tore a piece of her sleeve off to wrap around a cut on his right arm. Mokuba helped to tighten the cloth around his brother's arm.

"Man, I'm telling you, Mokuba. This has gotten crazy! I mean Serenity's Ka has already pushed that monster to its limit."

"You said that her Ka may be stronger than yours?"

"At the moment, yes. Our Ka draws its strength from our Ba, which is influenced by our will and our emotions. Think about what Serenity is going through right now. Her brother has been transformed into a monster, and the person who saved her from a similar fate is now dead," Lyn stated. "Serenity has more of a reason to win this battle than any of us, so I'm not surprised her Ka is more powerful than mine. She's finally standing up for herself and fighting her own battle to save the dearest person in her life: her brother. I can definitely sympathize with protecting a loved one. I do have my brothers to protect after all. God knows I'm worried about them now."

"So, you think Serenity's Ka can win?"

"It depends on Serenity. As long as she believes she can win this and save her brother, she will, but if her willpower falters, then her Ka will grow weaker and then all hope is lost."

"Right, well, let's hope she doesn't falter."

"How is everyone else?" asked Lyn.

"Tea, Tristan and Duke seem to be fine, though they're still in shock over what just happened. Not that I blame them, of course. Mai hasn't taken her eyes off the battle."

Lyn watched the four from the corner of her eye and turned back toward the struggle between the two dragons. She picked herself up from the ground and gasped. "My god... Just look at them go. Heh, I have to admit, she's good. Damn good. Now, save your brother, Serenity, and avenge Morpheous. I know you can do it, just don't give up!"

-

The Red-Eyes Ka slammed its head directly into the Darkness Dragon's side and knocked it back. Serenity watched with hope that it had managed to do more than stagger the evil dragon.

However, the dark dragon turned around and swiped its claws at Serenity's Ka and slashed it across its chest.

"_**RAGH!!!**_" the Red-Eyes Ka roared and tried to maintain its balance. "_**RAAAGH!!!**_"

"No! You must NOT let down, Red-Eyes! We must defeat this creature of darkness and free my brother from its control!! Joey, please!! HEAR MY CALL!!"

Upon hearing Serenity calling out in plea to him, the dark dragon turned to face her and growled intensely. Just looking at her made his blood boil.

"Joey!! I know you can hear me!! Try to overcome the darkness that turned you into this monster!" Serenity screamed.

However, the dark dragon ignored her pleas and opened its mouth to launch a devastating fire blast, but Serenity wasn't going to retreat. This was her only chance to save Joey from the Rajita control.

As the dark dragon fired two successive blasts, Serenity braced herself for the coming shots. Even as they came rocketing at her direction, she remained firm and willing.

Then...

_**BOOM!!!**_

Serenity was taken back as her Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ka used itself as a shield to protect Serenity from the blasts. Its back was charred from the two blasts that hit their mark.

But, it only made the Red-Eyes Ka angrier. The eyes of the beast gleamed with anger and stomped forward towards the Darkness Dragon.

_**BAM!!!**_

Serenity's monster put enough force into one tail swipe to knock the dark dragon off its feet. It followed through its attack as it charged across and kicked it in the side. Attempting to pick itself up, the Rajita-powered behemoth screeched and lashed its tail at the side of the Ka's right leg. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared and bit down on the monster's right arm.

Letting out a horrifying banshee, the dark dragon violently tried to kick the Red-Eyes Ka off of him. Meanwhile, Serenity's Ka held the Rajita monster down while applying its overall weight to hold it down.

Picking up the dark dragon by tail using its right hand, the Red-Eyes Ka slammed it down. Serenity closed her fists while her eyes gleamed red and her black hair waved behind her back.

"We WON'T give up!! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it's time we put an end to this and set my brother free! For Morpheous!!" Serenity yelled with imposing force. Spreading her arms out, Serenity waved her hands across and called out for her monster's attack. "_**INFERNO FIRE BLAST!!**_"

Opening its mouth, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a burst of six powerful flame blasts.

Each shot hit their mark and dealt damage to the fallen dark dragon. The Rajita-powered monster kicked away while struggling to pick itself up from being on the receiving end of the Ka's offensive. It regained enough strength to pull itself up and snatched the Red-eyes Black Dragon by its right leg.

Realizing this, Serenity closed her eyes and tried to link her thoughts directly with the dark dragon's. _"Joey! Joey, can you hear me? It's me, Serenity! Please, Joey, answer me! I don't want it to end this way! Come back to us, Joey!"_

The dragon growled while shaking its massive head to clear out the thoughts entering its corrupted mind. The voice of Serenity was quickly being shunned out but the dragon seemingly refused to listen to the girl's pleads.

"_Joey, don't resist me! You're stronger than this! You've managed to overcome that mind control Marik placed over you! I know you can do it again! Please, look deep into yourself and realize what you've done! The Joey I know would NEVER hurt our friends! Yugi, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Lyn, Mokuba and even Seto Kaiba are with you! We're your friends! Please, as a sister speaking to her older brother, respond to me! Can you hear me, Joey?! JOEY!! I love you!!"_

As Serenity continued speaking forth, her eyes started to water with tears and her hands were pressed against her beating chest.

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

Even the dark dragon's heart was steadily beating rapidly, and soon, it started beating simultaneously with Serenity's.

-

Mai witnessed the event unfold and pressed her hand against her beating chest. The love she now had for Joey had surfaced and she hoped that Serenity would be the one to free Joey. "Joseph. Serenity... You've grown much stronger than I would have imagined. I can't deny you're MUCH stronger than even me. If there's anyone worthy of saving Joey, it's you, Serenity." She yelled out toward their direction. "DON'T GIVE UP, SERENITY!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!"

-

Listening to Mai's voice echoing out, the dark dragon paused momentarily as it was left wide open for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ka to fire yet another devastating blast.

"_**RAAAAGH!!!**_" the possessed dragon bellowed a chilling scream as an image of Joey suddenly appeared and faded within the dark dragon. "_**SE... SERENITY!! SERENITY!!!**_" The dragon's tone changed that from a low, imposing demonic voice to that of a young human male. His screams were enough to send chills down the spines of those near and around him.

Joey's voice was slowly starting to come through the demonic dragon's mouth, the first real hint of human vocabulary from the giant monster.

"Se... SERENITY!!" the dragon once again bellowed a blood-curdling wail. "Ser... Serenity? SERENITY!!"

"JOEY!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

-

"Just look at her! I can't believe that's Serenity!" Tristan exclaimed. "We've got to get her out of there before Joey decides to attack her!"

"I agree! C'mon, Tea!" Duke called out.

As the two boys headed out to pull Serenity from out of harm's way, they immediately stopped and turned to find Tea standing her ground. The brunette had a straight, serious glare on her face.

"Um, Earth to Tea! How about helping us getting Serenity out of the way! She's going to get hurt!" Tristan cried out toward the female.

"If only we had our own Kas... I just hate standing around and idly doing nothing. Serenity needs our support, but she does NOT need us to pull her out of there."

Duke was taken back by this. "Tea?! Do you even know what you're saying? You're talking crazy!"

"Last I checked, I'm perfectly sane, Duke. I really mean it, you guys. Imagine if we had our Kas to protect us and our friends. I mean, even Serenity's managed to tap into a new source of power. If she can do it, we should be able to as well."

"Yeah, but how can we do that? We don't even know where to start and it's doubtful we can summon monsters on our own will!"

"Tristan has a point, Tea!"

"Well, I'm going to try!" Tea retorted as she pushed past the boys. She observed Serenity and witnessed her act of courage by facing the dark dragon. "Serenity, you summoned your Ka in response to losing a loved one. I had no idea you even cared for a guy like Morpheous, but that was an honorable sacrifice he made." Pressing her hands against her chest, Tea closed her eyes. _Maybe if I can tap into my Ka if I can find out. I'm not going to give up, Serenity. Once I find that Ka, help will be on the way! Joey's our friend and it's our right to help free him from the alien's dark influence! C'mon, Tea, you can do this!_

"Tea! Hey, Tea!" Tristan called out as he noticed the brunette frozen. "Hey, she's just standing there!"

"Man, what is she thinking?! Does she really think she can summon a Ka?" asked Duke.

-

Lyn noticed Tea standing while trying to summon her Ka. Frowning, she stood up and yelled out toward Tristan and Duke. "Hey, you two! I wouldn't interrupt her if I were you! My suggestion would be for you two to do the same! You three should be able to summon Kas! Believe that you can if you want to save your friend and help Serenity!"

Mokuba blinked confusedly. "Do those three have potential to summon their own Kas, too?"

"Everyone has a Ka, but they have to really dig deep if they want to summon it. Besides, if you can do it, those three can. I believe in them. Now, watch and learn, Mokuba."

-

"Well? Should we?" Duke asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tristan stood by Tea's side and closed his eyes. "Like we have a choice. If Lyn says we can..."

"Then, we'll try..."

"Don't try, guys. We HAVE to summon our Kas. Not only to help Serenity but to bring Joey back," Tea murmured with her eyes still closed.

Shutting his own eyes, Duke focused and could only think about saving his friends. "Ok, I'm ready then..."

"Good..." Tea silently whispered as a pink aura started to cover her body. _C'mon, Tea! Don't give up! It's finally time to stop acting like the cheerleader of the team and actually DO something to save your friends! No longer will I be helpless! Those days of me being a hostage and becoming a mind-controlled puppet are over! Ka, whatever you turn out to be... Give me __**STRENGTH!!**_

Duke focused his Ba as a dark blue aura materialized around him. _I can do this. I know I can do this! To think that I was the guy who made Joey wear that corny dog costume after I kicked his butt in a duel. Here I am, staking my own life to save him and his sister. Oh, Serenity... I'm proud of how you're standing up for yourself. Shoot, if you can show an act of courage, then I should be there by your side! And I will! All right, Ka, don't me down! It's time Duke Devlin took a __**STAND!!**_

Tristan channeled his Ba and was immediately surrounded by a yellow aura. _Serenity, Joey,_ _I'm NOT going to let you two down! Whatever it takes, I will make everything right! We'll make everything right by changing Joey back to his normal, goofy self and ending this alien nightmare! Ka... I need your strength... to save my __**FRIENDS!!**_

-

Noticing the trio's auras, Lyn smirked. "That's it you guys. Focus... Channel your Ba. Only then can you release your Ka."

"But will they know how?" Mokuba said.

"They will have to learn on their own. There's no time as long as Serenity and her Ka are holding off Joey," Lyn closed her fists. "If they don't successfully bring out their Ka, then we'll have to step in and help Serenity in anyway we can, Mokuba."

"All right!" Mokuba nodded. "C'mon, you guys! Don't you give up!!"

"I think they're getting the hang of it. I'm surprised... They're really that determined to save Joey and Serenity," Lyn observed. "But, the question is, how much longer can Serenity last?"

-

Tea, Tristan, and Duke felt a second wind rush through their bodies and raised their heads, their eyes glowing the same color as their aura.

Then, like Mokuba before them, ghostly images materialized above their heads.

Three Duel Monsters appeared.

-

"Look at that, Lyn! They did it!" Mokuba pointed out. "Their Kas were just released!"

"I can see that, Mokuba," the blue-haired teen nodded as a smile crossed her face. "You three did it. I'm proud of you. Now, let's see if you can actually handle applying that power."

"But I tired out as soon as I summoned mine."

"Which is why I'm worried. Though, in your case, your body had been beaten up by my Ka." _C'mon, you three, don't you dare falter! You're needed to save your friend, Joey! Serenity may need your help!_

-

"Are they actually going to help Serenity?!" Mai blinked in surprise. She then cracked a smile. "Well, what's to stop me from telling them they can't do anything? Let's see those Kas of yours."

-

Tea, Tristan and Duke looked up to get a glimpse of their released Kas.

Floating over Tristan was a knight in blue armor topped with red protrusions on his shoulders, elbows, and helmet. Silver armor covered his arms and shins. He held a red lance in each hand. His face seemed grayish but was mainly concealed by the helmet over his face. He was mounted on a majestic purple horse with golden hair streaked across the back of its neck along with a yellow tail. Adorning the head of the animal was a helmet that matched Gaia's.

"My Ka is Gaia the Fierce Knight?" Tristan was surprised and immediately focused on the situation at hand. "All right, I'm game."

Duke smirked with satisfaction as his Ka turned out to be a heavy armored knight standing at a massive ten-foot frame. The armor of the intimidating armored warrior was a mixture of purple with yellow sections decorated across. Two notable green gems were embedded on the chest and at the waist. Its head was actually a helmet with a pair of golden horns at the sides of its cranium and a pair of yellow glowing eyes. In its right hand was a massive English long sword.

"Yes! My Orgoth the Relentless! Now it's time to kick butt!"

Finally, Tea's Ka appeared as a teenage girl in light blue and pink armor. She wore matching boots and gauntlets, and held a short blue and gold wand. She had long, blonde hair and green eyes, and there was a Wedjat eye on her broach.

"Dark Magician Girl... your my Ka?"

Nodding in response, she spoke in a child-like manner. "Of course!" Giggling, the Dark Magician Girl twirled her magical wand. "I'm here because you summoned me."

"Wait, so you can talk?"

"Is that so surprising? Now, look, I understand there's a bit of a situation at hand. Am I right?"

"Yeah, our friend is out there fighting a battle that she may not win by herself. That monster she's trying to stop is her brother."

Noticing the two dragons clashing from the distance, the Dark Magician Girl blinked. "You mean... the one whose presence is emitting that ancient Orichalcos power?"

"Yes, our friend was corrupted by one of those Rajita jerks! Please, Dark Magician Girl, can you and the other Kas help us?" Tea asked as she became more desperate then ever before. "I... We want to for once do something to make a difference instead of just standing around!"

"I understand," the female Duel Monster nodded. "Ok, then, Tea. You leave this one with us. Now, all you need to do is direct your command and I will follow."

"Ok then!"

"So, are we ready, guys? Let's just hope our Kas are strong enough," Tristan said.

Duke replied. "They have to be if we want to save Joey. Yugi is out there. We should be standing by his side."

"Then there's no time to lose. Let's go guys!"

With that, the trio marched down to where Yugi was standing and observing the colossal battle between the two dragons. Their Kas followed them as their guardians.

-

"They did it. Just as you said they would, Lyn..."

Smiling down at Mokuba, Lyn faced the trio advancing onward to the battle and sighed. "I hope they can help Serenity. Despite the numbers advantage we have, it's still not going to be easy."

Mokuba put his hand on his brother's head and closed his eyes. "If only my brother were awake to see this. Oh, Seto..."

-

Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, Atem uttered a gasp once Tea, Tristan and Duke came into view. His eyes widened in apparent disbelief. "You guys?! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!"

"Well, duh... That's why we brought backup," Tristan pointed behind him.

As the three Kas appeared behind the trio, Atem was again at a state of shocked disbelief. His mouth nearly dropped at the sight.

"Check out our Kas, Yugi!" Duke grinned as his eyes were still glowing.

"_They have Kas just like Serenity?! Unbelievable! But then again, these are our friends, Atem,"_Yugi spoke out through Atem's train of thoughts. "I never would have doubted you three!"

"Sure you wouldn't," Tea smiled. "But, look, we can talk about this later. Serenity needs our help and we're just not going to stand by to watch you or her take all the glory!"

"Joey's our friend, too! Mai came back just to give Joey his sword, and if Morpheous can sacrifice himself, then we should be willing to make those same sacrifices! Even Mokuba's done something for a change!" Tristan ranted on.

"Now it's our turn," Duke responded with determination in his voice.

Atem nodded and faced the battle. "You're right. I can't argue with you three anymore. I'm proud to have you as my friends. Whether Serenity wants our help or not, it makes no difference. We'll be doing this to save Joey!"

"YEAH!!" the trio responded in unison.

-

Meanwhile, Serenity remained firm with Joey's sword in hand. Her black hair still flowing down her back and red eyes still glowing.

"Joey... It's almost over. Please, let us end this and change you back, dear brother!" Serenity pleaded. "I don't want to force myself to kill you! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Then, you won't have to, Serenity," Atem called out.

As Serenity turned, she saw Atem, Tristan, Duke and Tea approaching her. "You guys...? I said I'd be doing this on my own! I won't need your help! Please, I..."

"Joey's our friend, too! We're not going to stand back anymore!" Tristan responded. "Serenity, please, let us help you!"

"Just now, we've summoned our Kas and they've been itching for a fight," Tea said. "If it's going to take all of us to save Joey, then so be it."

"I know you wanted this battle for yourself, Serenity, but please understand what we're telling you," Duke replied.

"I know, but..."

Atem put a hand on Serenity's shoulder and gave her an assuring smile. "It's okay, Serenity. We're with you. As friends of Joey, we're friends you can depend on. You just trust in my friends and their Kas."

"Yugi... Tea... Tristan... Duke... I..." Lifting her head up, she put on a look of sheer determination. "Thanks, you guys. Here I thought I'd save my brother on my own, but I didn't think about you guys. I'm sorry for not letting you help me, Yugi."

"It's all right, Serenity. I understand you were doing this to stop that monster, but we will free Joey together! Tea! Tristan! Duke! Are you three ready?"

"You bet we are!" Tea responded. "Our Kas are definitely ready!"

"Ok then! There's no time! I don't believe Serenity's Red Eyes can hold out much longer!" Yugi exclaimed.

Tea turned and nodded to her Ka. "Go for it Dark Magician Girl!"

"Time to take charge Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"Don't let me down Orgoth the Relentless!"

As the three duelists called out their commands, the Kas flew into battle.

"Don't fret, Joey, my friend. It will only be a matter of time before you're restored to normal," Atem murmured and closed his eyes. _"They won't let us down, Atem! Believe in them!"_

-

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launched himself at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and slashed its claws across the beast's chest. Unleashing a howling screech, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon collapsed to its knees.

"_**RAAAGH!!!**_" the evil dragon raised its head and opened its jaws. It prepared to decapitate the other with its massive jaws.

Before it could carry out its final strike...

A pink spiraling beam shot from above and struck the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's face.

_BAM!_

Glancing upward, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon spotted the Dark Magician Girl hovering with her wand sparkling with pink magical energy. He then felt a sharp piercing stab penetrate his leg and screeched angrily.

That attack came from Gaia the Fierce Knight. It reached in and pulled out his left lance before piercing through the monster's hide with his right lance.

"_**RAAAAGH!!!**_"

Orgoth the Relentless charged from the corner of the dark dragon's left side and delivered a shoulder tackle that nearly caused the behemoth to tip over.

-

"They got him! Now, just hang in there!" Atem shouted. "Serenity, this is your chance to get through to Joey!"

Nodding her head, the younger Wheeler nodded her head. "Right!" With that, she closed her eyes and channeled a mental link directly to the dark dragon.

"_Man! Just look their Kas go, Atem!"_ Yugi spoke within Atem's thoughts. "Yes, they are impressive. Now, let's see if Serenity can get through to Joey."

-

Once the Kas were gaining the upper hand, the dragon-possessed Joey lashed out with its tail and knocked Orgoth the Relentless aside. Meanwhile, Dark Magician Girl remained in mid-air flight in hopes of avoiding contact with the monster.

"_Joey, can you hear me? I know you can hear me! Please, listen to me!"_ Serenity projected her thoughts through the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Slowly getting back on its feet, the Red-Eyes Ka screeched and stalked toward the dark dragon. The other Kas did their best to hold it at bay and giving Serenity's time to approach the behemoth.

"_Joey, I am speaking to you through my Ka. Can you hear me? If you can then, please listen to me! Stop this mindless violence! You are being used by those monsters! We're NOT your enemy! As a sister speaking to her only brother, __**LISTEN!!!**_"

Ignoring the attacks from the other Kas, the dark dragon charged forward and head-butted the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in the stomach. Reeling back from the blow, the Red-Eyes stopped and wrapped its arms around the dark dragon.

"_**RAGH!!!**_" _No! Kuiiza revealed the truth to me! You guys are in it against me! You've always considered me an idiot and a useless fool! Even Yugi doesn't think highly of me!_

"_You're wrong, Joey! Whatever Kuiiza has said to you is all nothing but rubbish! Are you truly going to take his word for it? I thought I knew you better than that, Joey. I looked up to you as a strong and capable brother! But, not now... The roles have reversed. It appears I've become much stronger than you, Joey."_

"_No! I'll show you!! I'll kill you all and leave to serve Lord Kuiiza as his greatest soldier! I will NOT fail him!"_

"_Then, you are TRULY lost!! Please, remember all the times you and I spent together. Remember how you've always protected me before our parents separated. You were my hero, Joey. I looked up to you. I was too weak to even take a stand for myself. I always remember you giving me that goofy smile and telling me that everything will be just fine. And you were right... For a while, everything was just fine."_

The human side was slowly being shown from the dark dragon. It shook its head while trying to shake off every word Serenity was plugging into his mind. He didn't want to believe anything his own sister was reminding him.

"_Joey, I know you're confused right now, but I speak the truth. Would you truly believe a heartless monster like Kuiiza over your own sister? He ordered you to kill Morpheous! I know deep down you hated yourself for being helpless and not being able to regain control of yourself! He's using you, Joey! Morpheous' sacrifice did NOT come in vain. It was because of him I became strong enough to confront you now. He gave me a reason to continue fighting. I will honor him in doing so."_

"_Serenity... Kuiiza, he showed me..."_

"_What he showed you were lies. He's doing this to get you to destroy all of us. By eliminating us, he'll move on and try to use you to kill every one of Yugi's friends. Do you want to be used like a tool for the rest of your life? And what happens then? Once Kuiiza and the aliens take over, he won't have any more use for you. He'll dispose of you like expendable trash. Is that what you really want? Please, Joey, for the last time... Come back to us! We need you! I need you! Yugi needs you! Tea needs you! Tristan and Duke need you! Even Kaiba brothers and Lyn need you..."_

As soon as she brought up the Kaiba name, the dragon roared out angrily and prepared to unleash a fiery blast at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"_So, that's it. It's all because of Seto Kaiba? Look, whatever differences you two have... It's time to let it go. You defeated Seto just now. What more do you want? To kill him? Killing him will not relieve you of the awful things he's said about you. It will only make it worse for you. Do you want to live the rest of your life as a murderer? Because I sure don't want to look up to a murderer. Even I won't forgive you if you kill Seto. What you two need to do is settle your differences, but not through violence. Joey, please, let go all of all the hatred you have in your heart. Allow me to heal your pain, my brother."_

With that, Serenity focused and slowly levitated off the ground. Atem, Tea, Duke and Tristan watched on in horror as the black-haired Serenity was floating toward the massive dark dragon.

"SERENITY!!" Atem yelled out. "Come back!!"

"What does she think she's doing?! She's going to get herself killed!!" screamed Tea.

-

Lyn observed the turn of events with a straight face. "So, she's going to heal him."

"But how?"

"Just watch."

-

As the dark dragon opened its mouth to fire a blast at the floating Serenity, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon grabbed the behemoth around its waist and restrained him. This prompted Orgoth the Relentless to assist Serenity's Ka and hold the dark dragon's legs. Gaia the Fierce Knight jumped off his majestic horse and pinned down the monster's lashing tail with his lances. Finally, Dark Magician Girl summoned a magical rope and threw it across to close the dragon's mouth shut.

"Now, Joey, please, let's stop fighting. I'm through with violence," Serenity spoke out with Joey's sword in hand. "Forgive me, for what I am about to do will hurt you, but it will hurt me even more. With this sword, I shall purify you of the darkness Kuiiza has subjected to your noble heart."

-

"She's going to what?!" Tristan exclaimed. "She's going to stab him with that?!'

"Yugi! She can't do that! Not to her own brother!" Duke exclaimed.

"Don't worry, my friends. That sword was entrusted to Joey when he became a Dragon Knight. They were designed to negate and cleanse Orichalcos energy. She's aiming to purify Joey and get rid of the darkness Kuiiza has influenced him with. It will be painful for both of them but I can assure you... Joey will be saved."

Tea clasped her hands together and bit down on her lips. "I hope so, Yugi. Please, Joey. Come back to us!"

-

Lyn's eyes narrowed as she murmured. "Now, Serenity! It's time."

-

Mai witnessed this and screamed out. "Serenity!! What are doing?! DON'T!!" She immediately sprang up to her feet and raced over toward Atem and the others. "STOP HER!!"

-

Overhearing Mai's pleads, Atem turned and gasped. "Mai?! What are you doing?!"

"Why aren't you stopping her?! She's going to use that sword on Joey!"

"No!! You have to believe in Serenity, Mai!" Atem exclaimed as he stepped out in front of Mai's direction. "Mai! Don't even go near them!"

"Out of my way, Yugi! I'll go through even YOU!!"

-

Holding the sword in front, she chanted a prayer as a pair of black wings materialized across her back. She then opened her eyes and dived closer. Her heart rapidly started beating as even she listened to her brother's heart pulsating.

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

The flow of time slowed as Serenity dove closer. Closer. Closer.

The dark dragon unleashed an ear-piercing screech as memories flashed before his mind.

Fond memories of his life as Joey Wheeler. His birth, childhood, times spent with Serenity, meeting and befriending Yugi, becoming a duelist, paying for his sister's operation, his matches from Duelist Kingdom & Battle City, his relationship with Mai & the kiss he received from her and finally to the point where he found himself curled up in a fetal position inside a dark space.

Joey Wheeler opened his eyes and called out from within the demonic beast. _"SERENITY!!"_

_**SHICK.**_

The dragon's screeches were silenced as the sword pierced through its chest. Serenity gripped the end of the sword's hilt and contorted with a mix of regret and pain.

Channeling the mystic power of the sword and her own Ba, Serenity unleashed a burst of purifying energy as dark smoke came spewing out. This was the essence of darkness that had fueled Joey since transforming into an instrument of destruction. Serenity's devotion and valiance had conquered the corruption of the beast.

Throwing its arms out, the dark dragon threw off the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Gaia the Fierce Knight and Orgoth the Relentless. The monster unleashed a howling cry and raised its head. Its once massive and intimidating size was quickly shrinking down as more black smoke was engulfed out of the hole in its chest.

-

Witnessing the events, Mai's eyes widened and dropped down to her knees. Seeing Serenity plunge the weapon through Joey had turned Mai into an emotional wreck. Angry tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No... Joey!"

"It had to be done, Mai, but what Serenity did was save Joey. If..."

"You SHUT UP, Yugi?! What do you know?! You don't know if Joey will live!! For all I know, Serenity just murdered her own brother!! How can I live with the fact that Joey will die?!"

"Mai!"

"You just shut up, too, Tea! All of you just SHUT UP!!" Mai pointed her finger accusingly at Joey's friends. "You all just stood by and did NOTHING to prevent Serenity from stabbing her brother! I wanted her to save him! Not take away his life! Your Kas couldn't even save a human's life! How can I even call you 'friends?!'"

Overhearing Mai's outburst, Serenity heavily breathed and levitated as she had expended a large amount of her own Ba energy. The wings closed and dissipated. Her hair color turned to normal as the red glow in her eyes faded. Her Ka faded away once Serenity's Ba energy deteriorated.

-

"She... She did it!" Mokuba blinked with surprise. "Did she...?"

"I don't know. Let's not get way too ahead of ourselves just yet," Lyn responded and watched the black smoke. "It's possible Joey may not recover from that alone."

"Wait, look!"

Mokuba pointed to the smoke as it started to clear away.

-

"Hey, Serenity!! I hope you're proud of yourself!!" Mai yelled toward the girl's direction.

Lifting her head up, Serenity moaned and felt weakened from a massive loss of Ba. "Huh...? Mai?"

Pushing herself past through Atem and the others, Mai rushed over toward Serenity and stood over her. She kneeled down to glare Serenity with eyes mixed with fueling anger. Then, Mai surprised all as she grabbed Serenity by her shirt and slapped her across the face.

"MAI! STOP!!" Duke and Tristan yelled.

"Let go of Serenity now!!" Atem shouted.

"You KILLED your own brother, you little...!" Mai stopped herself and cried. "How could you do that?! He was your BROTHER!!"

"He's not dead, Mai," Serenity meekly spoke up as her eyes were watering with tears. "Just take a look for yourself..."

The blonde-haired woman watched the smoke clearing away and uttered a gasp as Joey was seen lying on the ground. No longer a giant dragon, he was back in his normal Dragon Knight form. His blond hair, skin color and the color of his armor returned to normal.

"Do you see him, Mai...? He's fine..." Serenity smiled weakly. "I can even... feel his heart beat from all the way over... here." She couched and fell into Mai's arms. With that, Serenity leaned against the blonde female.

"We'll see," Mai scoffed as she put an arm around Serenity and carried her over to Joey.

"Look, you guys! It's Joey!" Tea pointed toward their friend's unconscious form slumped on the ground.

"Yeah but is he...?" Tristan hoped not to wish the worst possible outcome.

"Don't say that," Atem frowned.

Kneeling beside Joey's unconscious form, Mai's eyes were watered with tears. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her right ear over Joey's chest.

She waited for a heart beat just as Serenity had claimed.

Nothing.

"No... It can't..."

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

Mai's eyes widened once she heard slow beats.

They were slow heartbeats, but, nonetheless, a good sign.

"Joey!!" Mai happily cried and picked Joey's head up. "But, you had a sword pierced through your...!"

"His sword purified the darkness that poisoned his body and it saved his life..." Serenity muttered.

"You mean his sword saved his life...?" Mai blinked. A small smirk curled her lips. "Well, I've seen a lot of crazy things happen since befriending Joey and his gang but somehow I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't have ever doubted you, Serenity... I feel like such a fool."

Slightly giggling to herself, Serenity smiled with eyes closed. "No... don't say that... At least, Joey was saved."

"And you were right. Thank you, Serenity," Mai put a hand on Joey's face and stroked his left cheek. _Joey, you had me scared, you knucklehead!_

"Mai! Is Joey all right?" Tristan's voice called out.

"He's just fine. Just as Yugi and Serenity said he would be... Once again, I feel like such a moron for not believing you all," she apologized.

Tea clasped her hands together and sighed a relief. "Oh, thank god."

"I never doubted Serenity," Atem nodded.

"How about giving me a hand with these two?" Mai asked the boys, specifically Duke and Tristan.

-

"C'mon, Mokuba, let's go and join up with those two," Lyn put an arm around Seto and picked up him.

Nodding in response, Mokuba followed Lyn by her side. "Sure, let's go! You need help with Seto?"

"Nah, I got him. You'd be surprised how much I can carry," Lyn grinned as she seemingly effortlessly carried Seto on her back. _You put up a great show, Serenity. I'm glad you were able to save your brother. Though, I'm quite surprised with Tea and the others. To think they could summon their Kas. This is getting really interesting._

-

Leaning Joey and Serenity on a concrete slab, Mai and Atem looked at the siblings with relief. Though, Joey had not yet woken up after having been on the receiving end of Serenity's attack.

It was even a miracle both had survived.

"Joey, thank goodness you're still with us, my friend," Atem murmured. _"See? What did I tell you? I knew Joey would make it through!"__ "Yugi, I never doubted you for a second."_

"Hey, you guys!" Lyn called out, carrying the limp form of Seto Kaiba on her back. "Good to you're all just fine! Well, except for these three."

"At least Serenity still has enough energy to even open her eyelids," Mokuba said. "You guys were just awesome! I was really impressed with your Kas!"

"As impressive as they may be, none compared to Serenity's. I have to give her credit," Lyn pointed out. "Her Ka was stronger than even mine was when I first summoned it."

Atem and the others were struck with shock as they heard this from Lyn, who had been an active Ka summoner long before Serenity.

"That's right. I'm willing to admit it. That girl had a lot of emotional distress building up inside of her right as she unleashed her Ka. It's no wonder it was so strong."

"I see now but what about us?" Tea asked. "Can we summon our new Kas anytime?"

"Now that you know who they are, yes," Lyn reminded her.

"Anyway, I would suggest we carry these three to some safer ground," Atem suggested.

"Good idea, Yugi," Mokuba agreed.

"Wait..." Serenity barely managed to murmur. She weakly pointed toward Morpheous' lifeless form. "Please... Please, don't forget..."

"Right," Tristan nodded. "C'mon, Duke. Let's go carry that alien friend of Serenity's."

"Why? He's one of them."

"Not anymore he's not. If he sacrificed himself for Serenity, then no doubt he's on our side," Lyn said. "Now, go and help Tristan carry him, Duke."

"Whatever you say..."

"Thanks, you guys..." Serenity smiled as she against her brother's side. "Joey... welcome back, brother."

As Mai leaned near Joey, she uncovered the bangs over his forehead and kissed him. "Welcome back, knuckle head. Now, all you need to do is wake up..."

Barely registering a single movement, Joey remained motionless yet still breathed. For now, he would remain in this unconscious state while recuperating from nearly being killed by his sister.

At the same time, Joey was still in the process of conquering his own darkness from within.

Though, this was a victory for Atem, Serenity and their friends. Even if it came at the cost of Morpheous' life.

"Come back to us, Joey. I know you're still fighting what little darkness is left but please hang in there, my friend. You can and will come back to us," Atem whispered with his eyes on Joey's sleeping form.

* * *

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Castle/2:23 PM**

Landing outside the gate, Imperialdramon dropped off his passengers and followed alongside everyone through the entrance. Each Tamer accompanied their digimon partner: Takato with Gallantmon, Henry with Rapidmon, Rika with Sakuyamon, Himura with Inumon, Kazu with Guardromon, Kenta with Marine Angemon, Jeri with Felinismon, Phillipe with Artemismon, Suzie with Lopmon, Ryo with Cyberdramon, and Kotori with Seadramon and Grani. In addition, Jaarin (back in human form), Omegamon, Athenamon, Buster Blader, Amazoness Swordswoman, Flamedramon, Canewomon (with Suzie still hugging the poor digimon's neck), Alphamon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and D'Arcmon were also present.

The majestic walls of the passage were carved with ancient digital hieroglyphics. Bright lights shone down from the ceiling and over the group. Looking out the windows, a beautiful forest covered the landscape outside a large, golden castle. Dotting the sides of the passage were 16 massive obelisks, each standing a colossal 32 feet tall. The exterior of the fortification was built with a protective golden barrier, which has barred any dark force from penetrating through. Even Ghidorah would have difficulty of going through this barrier in the event he found it within the sacred fifth territory.

"I can't believe we're actually going to see the fifth sovereign! I didn't think there was one!" exclaimed Kazu. The boy already was shaking with excitement. "Ooo, man! This is going to rock!"

"Getting a little over excited, aren't we, Kazu?" Jaarin teased the boy.

"Well, can you blame him? They keep mentioning that he is stronger than Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon," Kenta said.

"Indeed, this will be an unforgettable moment for all of us," Guardromon nodded.

Himura approached Phillipe. "I just wanted to state my congratulations to you and Jaguarmon."

"I'm Artemismon now," the Amazon corrected him.

"Yeah, Artemismon... Sorry about that."

"Thanks, Himura. I honestly didn't think my partner would be an Amazon digimon," Phillipe smiled. "But I have to say this is great. I have a pretty powerful digimon on my side."

"Not only that, but your partner is destined to rule over the Amazons as the next queen after Athenamon," Felinismon spoke up.

"Wow, is that true?" Himura blinked.

D'Arcmon answered the warrior of Byakko. "Yes, that is true. Though, the fact she is now Phillipe's partner. Well, Lady Athenamon has not yet decided Jaguarmon's fate."

"I'm happy for you, Phillipe," Jeri smiled to Himura's friend and turned to notice Kotori. "Oh..."

Kotori whispered to Himura's ear. "Is she the girl you're currently interested in?"

"We're just friends, Kotori, nothing more."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I can tell you're hiding something, Himura," she lightly elbowed in the side.

Himura sighed. "I can't hide anything from you. Can I, Kotori?"

"Dead or alive, I know you too well, Himura. Look, I have nothing against you and Jeri together. After all, I'm not supposed to be here. I did die after all."

"I know... But I'll never forget you."

"I know."

"Um, hey, sorry to interrupt you two, but we really should catch up with the others," Grani cleared his throat to get their attention and pointed ahead. "They're already waaay ahead of us!"

"Whoops! Hey, guys! Wait for us!" Kotori and Himura called out.

"Geez, those two are inseparable," Seadramon scoffed as he slithered by Flamedramon.

"Hey, you'd rather have those two forget each other? They are close after all," Flamedramon reminded him. "Especially the story I've heard about Kotori's death."

"Who do you think you are talking to? I was the one who defeated Basilikmon."

Sakuyamon's ears perked as he listened to their conversation and remembered the nightmarish images of Basilikmon. Taking notice of Inumon's downcast eyes, she stood beside him. "It's all in the past, Inumon. Let's move forward. We have a new enemy to engage."

"I know, but old wounds will never heal."

"Basilikmon is gone. You killed him with your own hands, Inumon. Even though..."

"Yes, I remember I nearly turned into a monster in the process," Inumon sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakuyamon. I will try and put all of this behind me."

"That's good to hear. Besides, I'm anxious to finally meet this fifth sovereign."

"Yes, Huanglongmon. I've only heard a little about him through Lord Anubimon."

"Takato? Are you excited?" Gallantmon asked his Tamer.

"Of course, I mean this is supposed to be the strongest of the sovereigns! He's the boss of the other four sovereigns," Takato grinned sheepishly. "I'm ecstatic!"

"I'm sure you are, goggle head," Rika remarked. "I mean we probably won't ever get this opportunity again."

"Somehow, I think we will. After all, we are the ones being summoned by Huanglongmon," Henry stated.

"Stopping the D-Reaper and Pharaohmon are major accomplishments and no doubt captured Huanglongmon's attention," Ryo said. "Believe me. He really wants to meet you all."

"Guess we should feel honored then, especially me!" Rapidmon puffed his chest.

Henry poked Rapidmon on his armored chest. "I'm sure he's kept an eye on you, too, Rapidmon."

"Heh, I can see Rapidmon trying to talk smack toward a sovereign," Lopmon snickered.

"Hey! After all, I did lay the smack down on that turkey! Zhuster didn't know what hit him!"

"Last I recall, he recovered and laughed at your attempt," Sakuyamon reminded the cocky ultimate digimon.

"No need to add salt to the wounds," Rapidmon muttered. _"Ouch, she knows when to get me where it hurts."_

"Hey... will somebody get this blasted kid off me!" Canewomon managed to speak out with Suzie tightening her hold. "I... can't... breathe!"

"Don't worry. We'll get her off of you as soon as we get to Lord Huanglongmon's sanctuary," Alphamon reassured her.

"But I... want her off... now!"

Athenamon accompanied her husband, Omegamon, and walked down the passage. "...And that is how Amazoness Swordswoman and I fused."

"I see. Very similar to how Buster Blader and I merged to become Buster Mode."

"It took our combined effort to defeat that Rajita warrior. She no doubt was a very worthy opponent. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind fighting her again. She pushed us to our limits."

"But it's wonderful you successfully defended your kingdom."

"Of course... We weren't going to let those monsters conquer Lady Athenamon's territory without a fight," Swordswoman spoke up.

Buster Blader nodded. "Yes, and saving your fellow knights was crucial, Omegamon. You think they will be strong enough to provide help to the others?"

"Yes. I know they will not let me down," Omegamon said.

"The Royal Knights are amongst the mightiest warriors in the Digital World," Ophanimon responded.

Cherubimon frowned. "Although Dynasmon and Crusadermon still need to redeem themselves in my view. Those two were a part of Lucemon's crusade."

"So were you, if you remember. I'm sure they will redeem themselves, just like you have. No question about it," Seraphimon promptly stated.

"Hey, um, guys! Check this out over here!" Felinismon pointed some oddly-drawn hieroglyphics. "What do you suppose this could be?"

Several of the group members gathered to examine the hieroglyphics of several men garbed in battle armor, a streamlined creature with a bald head & a long tail, a monster with insect wings & a spilt head crest, a blob creature, and a massive dragon.

"Wow, just what are these?" asked Kazu.

"The sovereigns have passed down many legends about powerful warriors engaged in battle against countless of evil monsters," Alphamon explained. "These warriors were said to have been greater than even the Ten Ancient Warriors."

"You're kidding?" Jaarin became fascinated.

"Although, these are nothing more than tales. It is believed they exist in another world like but also unlike our own. It's become quite a popular tale for many digimon after each generation," D'Arcmon said.

"That's neat!" Kenta touched the surface of the wall. "Kind of like a digimon's version of King Arthur or something?"

"Eh, I suppose you could say that, but it looks to me to be more along the lines of Greek epics," Henry rubbed his chin. "Some of those characters on the wall look familiar, though."

"Tell me about it," Himura nodded his head.

"Come now, everyone. We're almost there," Imperialdramon announced. "Lord Huanglongmon is waiting and will not wait any longer."

Nodding his head in agreement, Takato turned to face his friends. "Yeah, let's get going, guys."

With that, the group stopped their sight-seeing and followed the Dra-Warrior along the long passage leading to the entrance of the golden castle.

Meanwhile, standing outside of the entrance of the palace, Anubimon was spotted sitting down on a fallen stone pillar. He noticed the group being lead by Imperialdramon. He jumped off the pillar and to get a better glimpse of the incoming guests.

As soon as he spotted Himura, Kotori, Inumon and Seadramon, he called out to his long-time friends. "Welcome, everyone! What took you so long?"

Kotori pointed directly to where the Underworld lord was standing. "Look! It's Anubimon! He's been waiting for us!"

"What? Anubimon is here?" Takato asked as he saw the Underworld lord digimon. "Boy, am I glad to see him again!"

"What is Anubimon doing here anyway?" wondered Rika.

"Obviously to lead us to Lord Huanglongmon and Granasmon's spirit," Ryo replied to the Digimon Queen's question. "Come on, guys. There's no time for anymore sight seeing."

"Yeah, I REALLY want to see Huanglongmon! We can't keep him waiting!" Kazu pushed past through the group until Ryo tried restraining him. "Let me through!"

"Geez, he's really thrilled about this, isn't he?" Jaarin scratched her head.

"As he should be," Omegamon said. "You children are privileged guests for Lord Huanglongmon. Whatever he needs to tell you, it's important and should aid us in our current situation."

As the group approached the entrance, Himura stepped forward and bowed his head to his old digimon friend. "Anubimon! It's good to see you again, old friend!"

"Same to you and Kotori... I'm glad you two got a chance to be reunited," Anubimon acknowledged the Valkyrie. "And greetings everyone. I am so glad you all were fortunate enough to make it here."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Imperialdramon stopped his pace.

"And thanks to me. I was the one to get you guys here in the first place," Ryo cleared his throat.

Rika rolled her eyes. "We'll give you your medals, later, Ryo."

Anubimon turned his back on the group and started walking down through the entrance of the sacred castle. "If you all will follow me, I will lead you to meeting the ruler of the center realm. Lord Huanglongmon awaits us."

"Right, let's go guys," Takato said to the group behind him.

"_**RIGHT!!**_"

Following Anubimon through the entrance, the Tamers, their digimon partners, the two Amazon digimon, the three Dra-Warriors, the two Royal Knights, the three Celestial Angels, the canine female digimon and the others walked down the gate.

A bright light shone from within the center of a massive hall, causing everyone to have to shield their eyes.

"Man, that's bright!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Can someone kill those lights?" Inumon growled.

"Lord Anubimon! Where is this light coming from?" asked Felinismon.

"You'll see soon enough," Anubimon replied while stepping through the bright white beaming light.

"Look ahead!" Ophanimon pointed ahead.

Buster Blader uncovered his eyes while squinting to get a better view of what lay ahead for them. "I see... a throne room?"

"Yes, we're one several steps from entering his majesty's room," Anubimon stated, walking through the beaming light.

Upon entering the center of the castle, the group all gazed at the beautiful scenery and gasped in awe.

The center of the castle was decorated with a mixture of the old medieval gothic architecture and Chinese dragon statues lined up against the walls. At the center of the room was a long golden column of beaming light, which was the source of the gleaming aura that shrouded the castle. However, that wasn't the only magnificent feature of the castle. The guests were not the only ones alone.

There were more gasps of awe once gazing up at the top ceiling of the castle. The ruler of the central realm was floating down from the translucent golden column of light.

No words could describe the beauty and imposing god-like being.

At a length of several hundred feet high, his body was scaly and lined with golden scales of obsidian armor covering the dragon's body. The being's bulky, muscular legs were lined with armor and his feet were equipped with three clawed toes. His arms were covered with obsidian armor and were at a length of several hundred feet. Protruding from his back were three curved spikes stretching from the shoulders. Golden spikes ran down his spine all the way to the tip of his thick, spiked tail. His elongated neck was covered in small scales as his head was covered with a series of obsidian spikes. His entire body was shimmering with a golden aura. Running along the length of his back were twelve orange Digicores with the first four around his neck with more running downward with two rows of four at the shoulders. His head was long and draconian with a set of four red glowing eyes and a mouth lined with large, blade-like teeth.

This was the Ultimate Sovereign, the creator of Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon, the ruler of the Central Realm, and the Guardian of the Digital Realms: Huanglongmon.

Gazing up at the golden sovereign, everyone was awestruck and frozen stiff. Even those who have seen him were once again mesmerized by the sheer imposing presence of the legendary Huanglongmon.

"Lord Huanglongmon, our guests have arrived as you requested," Anubimon kneeled down and bowed before the mighty golden sovereign.

Moment of silence until...

"_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!**_" howled Kazu as his mouth nearly dropped. He got down on his hands and knees. "I can't believe I'm kneeling before the great Huanglongmon!"

"Geez, talk about over reacting..." Flamedramon sighed.

"Well, hey, it's only natural that Kazu's acting like this. Besides, it's not everyday you get to meet a sovereign. Let alone the head sovereign," Takato smiled. "I'd do the same..."

Buster Blader and Amazoness Swordswoman were both speechless at the sight of Huanglongmon.

"Well, Buster Blader? Swordswoman? What do you think?" Seraphimon asked the Duel Monster pair.

"His power seems to be on par with, perhaps even stronger than, each of the Egyptian Gods," Buster Blader was awestruck.

Swordswoman nodded. "I have to agree."

Closing his eyes, Imperialdramon listened to Ra's comments on Huanglongmon. _So that's the legendary Huanglongmon? Quite a sight. He feels as powerful as I am._

The Dra-Warrior leader responded to Ra's spirit telepathically. _He is the creator of the four Digimon Sovereigns and the Guardian God of the Digital Worlds. I would show him respect._

_Of course, as one god to another, I could probably understand him better than anyone. Besides, doesn't he have an important announcement for the children?_

_That's right. So, it's best we listen._

The massive beast spoke in a low yet imposing tone as he gazed down at the group with a peaceful expression. _**"Digimon Tamers and friends alike, I want to thank you for arriving in my domain and welcome. Ryo, Cyberdramon, Anubimon, and Imperialdramon, you have performed your duties well. Thank you. I do want to apologize to you all for pulling you out of your current war against the invaders, but I believe that I have something here that will help you."**_

"Lord Huanglongmon! We're honored to be summoned by you, of all digimon," Takato spoke out. "But..." He stopped himself as his mouth dried.

"Go ahead, Takato. You can address anything to Lord Huanglongmon," Anubimon assured the Tamer.

"Well, we want to know exactly why you summoned us here."

"_**Young Takato Matsuda, I presume? Yes, you are the vessel for the spirit of Suzaku."**_

Narrowing his blood red eyes, the Guardian God saw the majestic phoenix spirit looming over Takato. _**"You have done well, Suzaku. You and your colleagues have allowed these four children to harness your mystic powers." **_Huanglongmon looked down at the other three Beast Tamers. _**"Rika Nonaka, warrior of Seiryuu, Henry Wong, warrior of Genbu, Himura Tsubasa, warrior of Byakko; you have all done well in the fight against the invaders."**_

Once he made eye contact with the aforementioned Tamers, the three spirits of the beasts appeared hovering over their heads: the blue dragon over Rika the green turtle over Henry, and the white tiger over Himura.

"_**And let us not forget to mention the children possessing their own share of spiritual power."**_

Swordswoman stepped forward as she spoke directly to the Guardian God. "Lord Huanglongmon, I am responsible for granting the other Tamers their new powers. They have been given the Lights of Victory."

"_**Yes, I witnessed the entire battle against that monster, Medusamon. It's truly fortunate you allowed them to accept these ancient powers."**_

The golden sovereign peered toward the Victory Tamers and noticed the subtle glows coating their bodies and their spirit beasts behind them: Phillipe's jaguar gave him a yellow aura,  
Kazu's rhinoceros gave him a white aura, Kenta's hedgehog gave him a black aura, Jeri's dolphin gave her a blue aura, and Suzie's deer gave her a green aura.

Forming yet another gentle expression, Huanglongmon lifted his elongated neck. _**"Truly, this is a sight to behold. Tamers, you have been given special, mystical abilities. Use them well in your battle against the enemy. Now, the reason I have summoned you all here is to have you understand more of the Digital World's history, because the decisions and sacrifices made long ago affect the events of the present."**_

Kotori listened and looked up at Huanglongmon. Grani came flying beside his partner and was utterly awestruck by the golden sovereign.

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed, Brunhilde."

"Yes, I know. I've seen Lord Huanglongmon before but being in his presence still gives me goosebumps. I can't really describe what it's like being around him, though, Lord Anubimon knows him very well."

"Interesting..." the little pony rubbed his chin.

"Lord Huanglongmon, Ryo told us that Granasmon would be here. Well, I notice that he's not here right now," Takato glanced around. "Is his spirit late or something?"

"Believe me. Lord Granasmon is never late," Anubimon assured the child.

"Where is he then?" Henry asked. "He couldn't be hiding."

"That's why we came here. We want to see Granasmon!" Kenta and Kazu both exclaimed.

"I have to admit I'm anxious to see him. Whether he's in spirit form or not," Omegamon said.

Athenamon nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree."

"Well, we're waiting," Felinismon murmured while tapping her foot.

"_**I can assure you my friends. Granasmon has been here watching us and listening to our conversation as we speak."**_

"_**WHAT?!**_" the group cried out in unison.

Suddenly, a crystallized orb came floating down from the ceiling and gave off a magnificent golden hue. It floated in front of Huanglongmon and faced the group.

"You mean that orb is all that's left of him?!" Kazu pointed at the floating object.

"Well, that's what he said. That is Granasmon. At least that's what Huanglongmon said anyway," Rika blinked repeatedly.

"Well, what do you think, Seraphimon?" asked Cherubimon.

"It is him. I can sense the Digi-God's presence."

Sakuyamon narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I can assure you that this orb contains an overwhelming power. It must be Granasmon."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jaarin.

"Very sure."

"_**Indeed, this is Granasmon. After he sacrificed himself for the sake of the Digital World, his spirit was placed inside this orb. I was born out of the data of his old body, but given a new, separate consciousness. He, even in his state, has bestowed upon me all the knowledge and power to rule the Digital World. As powerful as I am, I must almost always stay confined in this area of the central realm to keep this barrier up. For that reason, I created the four Digimon Sovereign to govern the four individual Digital Realms: Azulongmon, Guardian of the East, Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the South, Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North, and Baihumon, Guardian of the West."**_

"Oh man! This guy created the four sovereigns?!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Not surprising. He is the head sovereign," Guardromon said.

"That's amazing!" Henry was flabbergasted.

"So, he created that angry Zhuqiaomon, Takato?" asked Gallantmon.

Takato nodded in reply. "That's right, boy."

"_**Unfortunately, I have lost contact with my sovereigns. Apparently, they were defeated by Kaiser Ghidorah."**_

This brought upon utter shock, disbelief and grief from the group. Athenamon, Omegamon, Alphamon, Canewomon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"No! It can't be!" Athenamon gasped while lowering her head.

Omegamon held his wife close to him and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"No, I can still feel them somehow. I doubt they're gone," Imperialdramon said. "If they had been killed, there would have been major catastrophes in the Digital Realms besides the alien invasions."

"Man, I can't believe that monster defeated the sovereigns!" Himura was shocked.

Takato closed his fists. "That Ghidorah... He's really getting on my nerves!!"

"Just what kind of monster are we going to deal with if we ever face him again...?" Rika shuddered at the thought of confronting the Rajita warlord. "We're dead if we fight him..."

Suzie looked up at Jaarin. "Big sister? You mean those four big sovereigns are gone?"

"I don't know, Suzie. I wish I knew..." Jaarin was visibly shaken.

"I mean, if he defeated the sovereigns, what can WE do?" Kenta was uncertain.

"_**Relax, children. There is still a chance to save them. I know you will overcome this new threat despite the odds stacked against you. I have faith in each and every one of you. But, for now, let us hear out Lord Granasmon. In order to become the Digital World's defenders, you must learn of its prestigious history."**_

"Aw, man, it's going to be history class all over again," Kazu groaned.

"Hey, better not fall asleep with this guy around," Kenta snickered.

Rika frowned. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you two stay awake." With that, she closed her right hand into a fist. "Got it, boys?"

Kenta put his hands out. "Whoa, hold it! I like history! It's Kazu that sleeps during Ms. Asagi's lectures!"

"Just make sure you don't fall asleep in her class again. After all, she's really a Lycan and may come to eat you when you're sleeping!" Guardromon spooked his Tamer.

"AUGH! Please, don't remind me!" Kazu shook his head while throwing his arms up. "I'll stay awake!!"

"That's a good boy," Rika smirked.

Sitting down, Kazu sighed as he rubbed his temples. _"Man, if learning Ms. Asagi is really a Lycan is bad enough, imagine what happens if I even dare sleep in her class again. Ok, I really need to listen to Granasmon. At least this is more important than some stupid lecture."_

"Ok, are you guys done?" Himura asked.

"We're ready whenever Lord Granasmon is," Jeri nodded.

"Lord Huanglongmon, I do believe they're ready," Anubimon spoke up to the golden beast.

"_**Good. And now Lord Granasmon... We're ready whenever you are." **_The Guardian God's eyes were on the floating orb of light.

In response, the ball glowed a white aura and resonated. The Digi-God of Light prepared to explain his back-story and history leading up to his war with the Digi-God of the Yami.

* * *

**Rajita Mothership/Hangar/2:27 PM**

Meanwhile, inside the hangar of the Rajita mother ship, Black Guilmon was preoccupied with building the armor of the soon-to-be awakened Leviathan. In order to accelerate the armor construction, he received assistance from Yamidramon and Atolmdramon.

Marine Devimon was helping General Scorpionus to build him a new robotic body, since Sailor Mars had destroyed his old one.

"Feh, I hope this new body is mobile enough for you," the aquatic demon digimon snorted.

Scorpionus' head bounced on top of Marine Devimon's head. "FASTER! I demand you to work faster!!"

"I ought to kick you off my head now."

Skull Satanmon, on the other hand, was standing in front of the enslaved Huskymon sisters, Betamon, Gatomon and Labramon. Dangling a piece of food in front of them, the skeleton digimon toyed with them and snickered. Fuugamon kneeled beside Labramon and pet the puppy's head.

"Good boy, good boy."

"Having fun there, you two? Why don't you be productive and help me find some tools?" Marine Devimon glanced over his shoulder to observe the red ogre and the skeleton.

"Hey, you told us to watch over these slaves and that's what we're doing. We _are_ doing something productive!" Skull Satanmon scoffed.

"Leave them alone, Marine Devimon. They have easy jobs," Black Guilmon wiped the sweat off his forehead and exhaled. "This work would be too much for them. Believe me."

"I suppose you're right."

"So, what's the plan? We ditch this place after we're done?" asked Fuugamon.

Yamidramon responded quickly, "Hopefully."

"Well, we do have two Egyptian Gods: Obelisk and Slifer," Atolmdramon reminded his colleagues. "We'll gather what we need here and get out of here as long as their leader isn't on board."

"Don't worry, my friends. I always plan ahead," Black Guilmon reassured the posse. "We'll be out of here just as soon as we finish constructing the armor and that Leviathan of theirs is awakened. Besides, I've gathered enough tools to construct a special tracking device for the pieces of Valmarmon."

"Yeah, we know about that, but if we hope to flee we must be careful," Yamidramon suggested. "We don't want to give these aliens any suspicions that we'll be abandoning them."

"Somehow, I doubt their leader will care. He's in the process of conquering the two worlds. If he isn't gone by then, we'll awaken Valmarmon to drive Ghidorah and his armies off the planet."

"Heh, Black Guilmon, my friend, I love how your mind works," Marine Devimon praised the genius.

"Though, for our sake, I hope we can escape," Black Guilmon sighed. "Because it will NOT be easy as you may think otherwise." _Considering we have two blithering fools on our side who are more likely to screw plans up. Skull Satanmon, please DO NOT lose those two cards!

* * *

_

**Digital World/Unknown Sector/2:28 PM**

Opening her eyes, a certain Rajita general was regaining consciousness after having been on the receiving end of the Amazon queens' devastating attack. Her body ached in pain as she could barely manage to register movement in her arms and legs.

Her vision was blurry but she was able get a view of the digital blue skies.

"_Am I still alive? But, how? I should have bee dead."_

Nagah completely opened her eyes and groaned. As she tried moving, her body racked with pain down from her neck to the feet. "Sss, my body HURTS! That... bitch... really messed me up... I'll get her back for this. Mark my words, Athenamon..."

Reaching down into a side pouch on her belt, she pulled out a small capsule device and pressed it against her chest. "I've... got to get back to the ship... and see Lord Ghidorah... Thankfully, I'm his favorite... So he'll give me another chance to make up... for my loss..."

As her pinky managed to press a red button on the side of the capsule, Nagah's body was instantly transported back to the mother ship.

* * *

**Rajita Mothership/Nagah's Room/2:30 PM**

The female general found herself on her bed. Her body was completely broken and her clothes completely ripped after nearly being incinerated by Athenamon's ultimate attack. She dropped both arms on the sides of the bed. Nagah started to breathe heavily while trying to stand up and ignore the threshold of pain racking her toned body.

"Oh, Leviathan... I don't know whether to thank or curse you for sparing me from death. I should have died with Rhea..." she closed her eyes while remembering the scene of her best friend being killed by Artemismon. "That wench killed her! Rhea... I can't believe you're gone."

Wincing with pain, Nagah stood herself up and held her balance until her fatigued body fell down face first. She grunted and knocked a small pouch off of her dresser. "Damn it..."

As the bag hit the floor, several green pills spilled out of it.

"Well... just my luck..." she grinned and reached out for the nearest pill. "Even one of these can heal a completely broken body like mine in seconds." Clenching the pill, Nagah's grin widened as she opened her mouth and swallowed it. "Bottoms up..."

With that, the pill's effect started to alter Nagah's body. Her injuries completely healed and the pain subsided. The cuts and bruises all over her body vanished. Gasping in surprise, she looked down at herself and was speechless. "I can't believe that actually worked..."

Looking down at herself, she noticed the gem she had embedded in her navel was gone, cutting her powers in half. "Feh, I'll just have to train and regain all the power I've lost. I don't need a stupid gem anyway!"

Frowning, Nagah walked away from her mirror. "Rhea, I shall avenge you... But first I need to see Lord Ghidorah..."

With that, she headed for the shower to bathe and to find new battle attire.

* * *

**Rajita Mothership/Level Four/2:37 PM**

The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives cautiously walked around an empty corridor. Accompanying them were Tuxedo Kamen, the Sailor Starlights, Yui and Dark Gabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, and Max and Sam.

Checking his surroundings, Hiei sniffed out for Rajita scent. "There was a gathering of those filthy creatures here. No doubt they left to take part in the invasion."

"Yeah, it seems really empty here. It kind of gives me the creeps," Kuwabara shuddered.

Sailor Venus scoffed. "C'mon, Kuwabara, it's not so scary in here!" Then, she heard a rattling noise and squeaked out. "Eeeek! Ok, I take that back! It is a little creepy in here!"

"That's me. Sorry about that," Aoshi apologized as his knees were shaking.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Aoshi-kun. We're all here together," Yui calmed her friend down.

Sailor Pluto poked her head out and peeked at both sides of intersecting corridors. She waved out to everyone. "It's clear here, everyone."

"Man, I've been craving for some more action since getting here," Yusuke snorted in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm rather underwhelmed," Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"Geez you guys are freaking nuts," Sailor Sedna remarked while observing her surroundings.

Kurama viewed the corridor and searched for any presence of the enemy. "It's still best to stay alert. You may never know where our enemies could be lurking. These creatures tend to rely on stealth and attacking with our guards completely down."

"Yeah, tell that to the bruiser we dealt with earlier," Kuwabara responded.

Approaching Brimstone, Mizuno whispered to the behemoth. "You sense anything, big guy?"

"Nothing that I can perceive. We still have plenty of territory to cover."

"Yeah, we're nowhere near close to circumnavigating this whole ship. From the looks of it, it's one large space ship," Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Neptune corrected her lover. "That's why they call it a _'mothership,'_ Uranus. Boy, aren't you clueless?" The woman teased Uranus.

"Hey, I've seen enough sci-fi movies to know what a mothership is!"

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes as she paced forward. "Oh, brother..."

"Sister, you think we're anywhere near Usagi-san yet?" asked Cammy.

"I don't know, but we'll definitely rescue her. Come hell or high water, Cammy-chan."

Max sighed as he walked along. "Boy, this is sort of a drag. I mean we haven't had any action in a while."

"Are you really that anxious for a fight?" Sam blinked confusedly. "I'm kind of glad we're moving along without any monsters popping out of a corner."

Max grinned. "You know, this feels kind of like we're in one of those Metal Gear Solid games."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, with all this sneaking around, infiltrating the boss's base..." Max went on and on while Sam listened.

Hearing the boys discussing video games, Sailor Star Healer sighed. "Kids these days... What's with their fascination with video games?"

"Maybe, they're fun?" Sailor Star Fighter shrugged. "Right, Mamoru?"

"I suppose..." Tuxedo Kamen continued to walk forward and retained a serious demeanor.

"He's determined, Yui-chan," Dark Gabumon whispered to his Tamer, indicating the masked man.

Yui nodded. "Of course, he is. I mean he lost his lover. I know I'd be serious about getting someone I love dearly back. Not to mention if my dark half were the one who hurt or kidnapped someone close to me. Like my brother, you or even Aoshi."

Aoshi's ears perked as he heard this from his friend, and he blushed slightly.

Suddenly, Sailor Saturn paused as she put her hand out to halt everyone in place. Her eyes narrowed while observing the corridors.

"What is it, Saturn?" Venus asked.

Sailor Mercury opened her handheld computer and checked for enemies throughout the sector. She quickly spotted several golden glowing dots on the screen. "It appears this sector is not as clear as we may have thought."

"Yes, I can already sense their whereabouts," said Saturn.

Kurama, too, sensed the presence of Rajita soldiers moving. "You two are right on the mark. They're close."

"I'm sensing them, too," Mizuno spoke up as she tightened her fists. "Eh but these guys are weaklings. We can take them."

"It's about time. I was getting bored just walking around," Yusuke chuckled. "You ready to kick some alien ass, Kuwabara?"

"Do you even need to ask, Urameshi?"

"Whoa! We're actually going to fight alongside you guys?!" Max exclaimed.

"Well, of course," Yui nodded. "You two are with us. Now, let's see you put those Kas to good use!"

"Heh, I don't think we'll need to transform into Lady Lupin to beat these guys," Dark Gabumon grinned while shadow boxing.

"You kids stay behind us," Sailor Star Maker instructed. "But don't hesitate to fight back if one of those freaks gets close to you."

"Heh, you don't even have to worry about us," Cammy smirked. "Right, sister?"

"Uh-huh, right," Mars nodded as she stood firm. She looked down both sides of the corridor. "They're going to be coming from both sides. Brace yourself everyone!"

"Right!" the Senshi exclaimed in unison.

Drawing his sword, Hiei channeled his youki through the blade. "They'll taste my blade."

There was a moment of silence with everyone still and not moving a muscle.

Until...

_**BOOM!!**_

_**BOOM!!**_

Doors were blown away by explosives as hordes of Rajita soldiers came charging in from both sides. Their feet were heard stampeding down both sides of the corridor, which put everyone on full alert.

Five Draconian Guardians, two Bio-Vivians and three Foxzards appeared from one side and armed with plasma rifles.

"See, what did I tell you? These guys will be a piece of cake," Sailor Venus snickered and stepped forward.

Before long, ten more came out from the opposite side of where the heroes were gathered together. Coming out were five Draconian Guardians, three Brutes and two Foxzards.

"Please, is Ghidorah really THAT desperate to send more of his boys to get slaughtered?" Sailor Jupiter scoffed as she popped her knuckles."

Yusuke looked at both directions and grinned. "So, which of you freaks wants to get it first?" His fists quickly became coated with intense spirit auras.

"Allow me to turn up the heat!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as a fire aura coated her body. The spirit of the phoenix appeared above her while drawing upon its mystical power. "_**MARS FIRE RINGS!!**_"

With that, the Miko Senshi launched a series of spiraling fire rings, one of which blasted the ground under the feet of the Draconian Guardians.

Kurama somersaulted over behind a Bio-Vivian and pulled a rose out of his hair. The rose transformed into a long, green vine which cleanly decapitated the alien.

"_**ROSE WHIP!!**_"

A Bio-Vivian came forward to fire his plasma rifle, only to have the shot reflected back at him as Sailor Jupiter blitzed in front of the alien. Grinning widely, Jupiter snatched the weapon out of his hands and bent it in half with her superhuman strength.

"Play nice!" Jupiter quipped as she snatched him by the neck and channeled millions of volts of electricity throughout the alien's body. Dropping the charred alien down, Jupiter winked to Kurama.

"Jupiter, behind..."

Before the red-haired half breed had a chance to warn her, Jupiter punched her fist through a Bio-Vivian's head and vibrated her entire body. In the process, the intense friction caused the alien to explode into dust.

Blowing on her right fist, the Valkyrie walked past Kurama. "Did ya like that one?"

"Very impressive. By vibrating your body, you speed up the molecules of the enemy until they destabilize."

"Um, gee. Really? All I know is I just made that guy go boom. I don't really care too much about how it works."

"Let's just focus on the task at hand, shall we?"

As a Brute came charging forward, Yusuke raced up to it and pummeled it with a series of punches, each one with enough damage to knock it off its feet. Yusuke turned as another incoming Draconian Guardian came forward. The teen dropped down, delivered a fist in the alien's stomach and finishing it with a Shotgun blast.

"_**SHOTGUN!!**_"

Sailor Mercury formed a water shield as two Foxzards fired repeated plasma blasts at her. Luckily, the warrior's shield provided efficient protection and allowed her time to create an offensive.

"Now!" she called out as she transformed into a large blue seal. Opening her mouth, the seal unleashed a freezing ice wind, which caught the two aliens and turned them in to ice statues.

Transforming back to her Valkyrie form, Mercury blitzed forward and knocked down one statue with a swift kick to its face, shattering the poor frozen alien. Then she shot a spinning back kick to knock the other frozen alien's head off.

"Well, that was quite a rush," Mercury smirked.

Sailor Uranus spun herself into a tornado, catching a Bio-Vivian and shredding it to pieces. The spirit of the griffin appeared before the warrior to bestow her more of his strength.

"Here comes some more!" Sailor Neptune called out as more Draconians and Brutes arrived. "Humph, foolish creatures..." With that, her body quickly transformed into a puddle and slivered across the ground without the aliens realizing it.

Before a Brute could raise a laser blade, it suddenly became frozen stiff and started to become bloated. Its entire body expanded with water spewing out through the mouth, ears, nose, eyes and even forcing the stomach to explode. The giant exploded into a watery pile of blood and slime.

The water puddle started to reform and assumed the form of Valkyrie Sailor Neptune.

"Oh, Leviathan! What is she?!" a Draconian Guardian hissed while backing away.

"And that just leaves you," Neptune narrowed her eyes coldly at the aliens.

Twirling her scythe overhead, Sailor Saturn dropped down and cleaved the head off a Brute with delicate ease. Somersaulting behind the headless brute, she skewered an incoming Draconian.

As another Brute dropped down to slam a giant fist down, Saturn brought up her scythe and cleaved the monster's arm off.

"Ignorant brute," Saturn remarked, wiping the blood off the tip of her scythe.

The Brute attempted to grab Saturn with his other hand. Just as the behemoth drew nearer, the female slammed her scythe down and summoned a purple dome to shield her.

Once the beast made contact with the barrier, its entire body was melted away down to the bone and the flesh completely eradicated. The skeleton dropped in front of Saturn as her barrier powered down.

Murmuring to herself, Saturn turned her back on the bone pile and placed her scythe over her shoulder. "Be gone, you pestilence."

Holding out her Keyblade, Sailor Pluto executed a temporary time stop on two Draconians. As the two alien soldiers were frozen, Pluto blitzed toward the two alien soldiers and decapitated them swiftly with her Keyblade.

A Bio-Vivian charged her from behind and fired a plasma shot.

Pluto reacted in time and deflected the projectile beam right back at the alien.

The alien projected a shield to protect itself from the beam.

Unfortunately, it still couldn't save him from Pluto flying at him, shattering his shield and impaling her Keyblade through his chest. Kicking the dead alien aside, the Time Guardian walked away and gave it a cold shoulder. She would then resume in assisting her allies.

Hiei roared and came down with his sword while skewering a Bio-Vivian. Putting out his hand, the demon incinerated three Foxzards with a burst of dark flames.

"HAA!!!" Hiei howled as he channeled more power through his dark flames. "PESTS!!"

-

Three Bio-Vivians became frozen stiff as their bodies were starting to turn into ice. They turned as Sailor Sedna pointed her trident at their direction and was continuously firing a light blue beam at the creatures.

As a Brute grabbed the girl from behind, he applied a tight bear hug on her.

It appeared she would be crushed by the behemoth until a smirk curled across Sedna's lips. She yelled out and summoned a freezing wind. The winds surrounded the beast and instantly turned him into ice.

Flipping out of the monster's hand, Sedna landed on her feet gracefully and tipped it over with the end of her trident. The frozen beast fell and shattered into pieces leaving only pieces of flesh and broken ice.

Side stepping an incoming Draconian, Sailor Venus teleported away and reappeared on the alien's left side.

"Ahem, over here!"

The creature launched a beam at the blonde.

Venus teleported again and appeared floating above the Draconian's head. "Man, your aim sucks. How about ACTUALLY hitting me?"

Having heard enough of the female's taunts, the Draconian Guardian launched himself at the blonde and pulled out a laser kitana. He came down with a swing that nearly caught Venus by surprise.

That is until Venus side stepped the alien, teleported to his side to snatch the saber out of his grip and cleave the alien's head off with it.

"And now Sailor Venus with a kick..."

Dropping the headless corpse on the floor, Sailor Venus kicked the head toward the other side of the corridor and threw out a V-sign. "...and its _**GOOD!!**_"

The Starlights blasted away a pair of Foxzards with their primary attacks. As more aliens came, the trio pointed their fingers and released three beams simultaneously.

Unleashing a focused light blast, Star Fighter yelled out and shot a precision blast that shattered a Bio-Vivian's shield, thus killing him by blowing off his head. "_**STAR SERIOUS LASER!!**_"

Spinning around above another Bio-Vivian, Star Maker showered the creature with an explosion of lights. "_**STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!**_"

Star Healer launched a circular blast of light, which caught an unsuspecting Bio-Vivian and completely wiped him out. "_**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!**_"

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen snuck up behind a distracted Draconian. Wrestling with the alien, the masked man choked him with his cane and crushed the alien's windpipe.

A Bio-Vivian fired a lucky shot directly for the prince's back, but Dark Gabumon came to Tuxedo Kamen's aid and swatted down the beam.

"Nice one, Dark Gabumon!" Yui shouted, rushing toward the alien. "You're mine now!" Clenching her right fist, she delivered a swift, spirit-powered uppercut, which sent the Bio-Vivian flying up into the ceiling. The force of the impact crushed the alien's skull and killed it.

Cammy projected a barrier around herself, Aoshi, Max and Sam from incoming plasma blasts. "Ok, Max and Sam, show your stuff!"

"Got it!" the brothers exclaimed in unison.

The two boys' eyes started to glow as they summoned their Kas. With a flash of light, Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon appeared before the two.

"Now! Go, Black Luster Soldier! _**LUSTER WAVE!!**_"

"Chaos Emperor Dragon! _**CHAOS BLAST!!**_"

As the two monsters released their devastating attacks, a group of Foxzards and Bio-Vivians were wiped out.

"All right! Direct hit!" Aoshi cheered on.

Cammy watched as more of the same tiny alien soldiers came pacing down the corridor.

"There's more of them coming, sister!"

Scowling in annoyance, Sailor Mars' eyes flared up and turned to face the swarm of enemies. "I say we kick this up a notch, guys! Don't let a single one of them get away alive!"

"Heh, no problem!" Yusuke responded.

Sailor Pluto dropped down and crushed a prone Brute's head with the end of her Keyblade. Facing Mars' direction, the Time Guardian was growing suspicious of the Miko's sudden thirst for bloodlust but kept it to herself.

"There are more coming!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Then, let's clear these halls!" Sailor Venus declared, smirking and assuming a battle stance.

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/2:50 PM**

As they toured across the streets of the northwestern section of Shibuya district, the Legendary Warriors and their newest allies, the six demon warriors and acquaintances of the Spirit Detectives: Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and The 'Beautiful' Suzuka.

Ardhamon kept his eyes open to check for any alien ambushes. "Man, this side of Shibuya is pretty quiet..."

"Not really. I heard a loud ruckus just a while ago and I could have sworn I heard monsters battling. Like dragons or something," Daipenmon stated.

Jet Silphymon nodded. "Yeah, why didn't we go over there and check out that source?"

"We're gaining ground. Why stop and check? For all we know, it could have been Rajita activity," Beowulfmon said. "I don't think we can afford walking into an ambush."

"With these guys with us, how could we possibly lose?" Rhino Kabuterimon replied. "I mean, these guys fought in a tournament with those Spirit Detectives! These guys no doubt are strong customers!"

"We're not denying that, Junpei," said Reichmon. "But you have to consider the fact that we're fighting against an army of these aliens."

"Hey, these creeps have been a cinch," Rinku stated, playing with one of his yo-yos. "We've had our share of fights against multiple opponents. Right, Chuu?"

"Got that right, Rinku," Chuu groaned as he felt light-headed. "Wooo, bugger. I need some water."

Jin whistled. "Didn't bring any water with me, sorry."

"Did we really have to drag this drunkard along with us?" Suzuka sighed as he looked away. "He's definitely not the finest example of good hygiene."

"You and I both know Chuu is the strongest member of our group," Touya said.

Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "Strength means squat if you can't catch your opponent. That's why I'm the fastest member of the team."

Arbormon whispered to Mercuremon. "You think I could out-drink that guy?"

"I doubt it, Arbormon. Demons don't have livers."

"Man, I've heard the drunken style of fighting is top notch."

Grottomon viewed the streets ahead of them. "Let's keep our eyes open you guys. These freaks could pop out anywhere and I don't feel like getting ambushed anytime soon."

"Don't worry. I've got this one covered," Ardhamon reassured the Warrior of Wood. "We're all good to go."

"Let's hope so, Takuya. For our sake," Jet Silphymon crossed her arms.

"No kidding, flame boy," Jin remarked.

The Warrior of Flame scoffed and turned away. "Look, who's talking, _Keebler's Elf_."

Before long, the group stopped cold as Ardhamon lifted his head and became alert. The Warrior of Flame flew up and scanned the proximity of the city block. His eyes widened as a vortex started to open followed by a large fog. He recognized this sight after having seen digimon emerge from it.

It was a data cloud that enabled Digimon to materialize into the real world. However, this was one encompassed nearly a whole city block as it widened.

"OH... CRAP," was all Ardhamon could say. No other word could escape his mouth at the moment.

"What's wrong, Takuya?" asked Beowulfmon.

"You guys! You remember how we'd use to see those fogs materialize and digimon would come crawling out of them?"

"Yeah? Those are what Takato and the others called Bio-Emerging. Lucemon did that when he attempted to enter our world!" exclaimed Daipenmon.

Chuu blinked in confusion. "What are they going on about?"

"Beats me. I have no clue," Rinku shrugged. "Something about a Bio-Emergence, whatever that means..."

"They said something about things coming out of them," Touya scratched his chin. He had remembered tunnels that low-class demons would use to enter the human world. "My guess is that they are like the tunnels that demons from the Makai would use to enter the human world."

"That's right. All of the higher class demons are kept confined behind the barriers," Suzuka stated. "We're considered middle-range demons between the B and C-classes respectively."

"Which means we, of course, were able to pass through without any issues," said Shishiwakamaru.

"Ah, so these Digimon they speak of are like demons from another parallel universe?" wondered Suzuka.

Chuu shrugged as his eyes were glazed over. "How should I know any of this? All of your babble is giving me a splitting headache, mates."

"Quiet everyone! I see something coming out of that hole!" exclaimed Ardhamon.

"Keep us posted, Takuya," Reichmon said.

Emerging from out of the massive, fog-covered vortex, a large army of Rajita soldiers were being forced back by what appeared to be a large gathering of monsters: Digimon and Duel Monsters alike!

Amongst those now actively fighting against the invading aliens were Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Ultimate Great Moth, Vorse Raider, Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Luster Dragon and Armed Dragon.

Many others were on the other side of the vortex as two major battle fronts took place simultaneously.

And there would be more to join the Digimon-Duel Monster allied powers.

Ardhamon's mouth dropped as he gazed down at the armies clashing. He looked back to his friends and waved to them.

"What is it, Takuya?" asked Rhino Kabuterimon. "Did you see... Whoa!!"

Before the Warrior of Thunder could finish, the group overheard the loud howls, weapons clashing and roars coming from the other side of the district.

"Whoa is right! Are those alien creeps fighting someone?" asked Daipenmon.

"Well..." Ardhamon blinked. "More like two major armies... And I'm not talking about toy soldiers either. I saw Digimon AND Duel Monsters fighting those aliens! I kid you not, guys! They're actually working together! I saw Ninjadramon, Herodramon and even a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" the Legendary Warriors cried out in unison with a mixture of shock and relief.

"You mean there's a fight? Well, what are we waiting for, blokes?! I say we join in and bash some alien skulls in!" Chuu pumped his fists and stomped his feet excitedly.

"Whoa, there. Ease down!" Rinku tried to restrain his drunk friend.

Touya smirked. "No use standing here then, right Ardhamon? We still have some fight left in us."

"Let me at those Rajita punks! While Ami and the girls take care of business, it's time for me to go to work. What do you say, Mercuremon? Grottomon?" Arbormon chuckled as he smashed both fists together.

The two warriors nodded in response.

"Brother, shall we?" Reichmon raised his staff.

Beowulfmon gripped his sword. "Yes!"

"It's settled! We're going in! I hope they'll even bother to let us help them," Ardhamon chuckled as he pointed forward. "Follow me, team!"

Rhino Kabuterimon snickered. "Oh yeah!"

Jet Silphymon flew up beside Ardhamon. "But how is it possible for Duel Monsters to actually exist? And what made them decide to unite with the Digimon?"

"I don't know, but that's not important right now. I'm sure we'll get answers soon right as clean the streets of these alien freaks."

"Right."

Ardhamon flew ahead as everyone behind him followed. Jet Silphymon and Jin took to the skies as the red-haired elf eyed the Warrior of the Wind.

"Say? Mind showing me your wind power, beautiful?" Jin attempted to win Jet Silphymon with his charm.

"Oh, I... Sure," Jet Silphymon blushed and looked ahead to find a slightly agitated Ardhamon. _Sorry, Takuya._

Trying to restrain himself from confronting Jin, Ardhamon rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother... Please, be serious, Jin. We've got a major fight coming up soon!"

On the other side of the vortex, the Digital World's defenders were driving back more of the Rajita invaders while many were fighting within Digital World territory.

Magnamon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon dropped down as they witnessed the war being waged before their eyes.

"Doesn't this bring you back to the old warring days?" Dynasmon asked his fellow knights. "I'm feeling a bit of nostalgia."

Magnamon narrowed his eyes and grunted. "These invaders sure have an outstanding numbers advantage."

"Yes, but they have never dealt with Royal Knights. We will turn the tide against them," Crusadermon said.

"Remember, don't hold back. We are entering a war zone. I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd be entering another war," Dynasmon sighed. "And I was just revived, too."

"We won't die, Dynasmon. I can assure you that!" the pink-armored Royal Knight closed his right hand.

"Then, let's move! Our fellow digimon will need us to aid them!" Magnamon exclaimed. "For the peace and recovery of the Digital World...!" Then, he quickly caught a glimpse of a large army of female warriors marching their way. "You might want to take a look at this, my friends."

"Huh? Wha..." Dynasmon's eyes widened. "Those are members of Lady Athenamon's Amazon forces!"

Crusadermon tilted her head. "Yes but who are these other warrior women? I've never seen anything like them."

Marching across the sandy landscape were the Digimon/Duel Monster Amazon allied powers. Leading the march were Mermaimon, Ceresmon, Witchmon, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Blowpiper and Amazoness Chainmaster.

"Well, isn't this convenient," Dynasmon muttered as he stepped forward.

Setting Ceresmon down, Mermaimon confronted the Royal Knight. "Dynasmon... Well, this is quite the surprise. I thought you and Crusadermon died for your sins."

"That is all in the past. Our data code has been purified and we have been given a second chance to carry out our Royal Knight duties as intended."

"Not after helping to resurrect that monster, Lucemon," Ceresmon frowned.

"Listen, we're not here to start anything with you," Crusadermon called out. "We're here to help eradicate the invading vermin. That is all. Nothing more."

Mermaimon coyly smiled. "Oh, Crusadermon... I'll bet you remember the time Lady Athenamon kicked your royal butt."

"Stop trying to open up old wounds, you wench!" Crusadermon hissed.

Magnamon stepped in between the two parties and cried out. "Hey, there's another time to settle old scores! We're here because Omegamon ordered us help in the war against these invaders. Now, I don't want us to be waging war on each other!"

"He's right. Our battle is with the Rajita," Paladin spoke up.

"And you are?" asked Dynasmon.

"We are an Amazon Tribe from a world parallel to yours," Fighter said. "We are the Amazon Duel Monsters. Our new queen is Queen Swordswoman. But as you can see she and Athenamon are absent."

"Not to mention that little feline, Jaguarmon, right?" Magnamon asked.

"Yes, they all left to see Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon's spirit," stated Witchmon.

"What?! You mean to the Central Realm?!" Dynasmon and Crusadermon cried in unison.

"That's right," Ceresmon confirmed. "The Tamer children were also summoned to see them."

"I wonder..." Dynasmon murmured. "I see. Omegamon and the one known as Buster Blader were summoned as well. Something big must be going down."

"Very well, then... We'll work together because our leaders asked us to," Crusadermon stated. "Now, let us hurry! We must drive these invaders back to the human world and dispose of them!"

Blowpiper raced forward as she spotted several Bio-Vivians and Brutes charging down their path. "Here they come, my fellow warriors! Let us prepare for war!"

"Yes, and allow me to get us started!" Dynasmon declared as he crossed his arms together and revealed a pair of red orbs buried under his palms. "_**DRAGON'S ROAR!!**_" With that, the Royal Knight fired a pair of red beams that condensed into a single energy blast. Firing the blast at two Brutes, he shattered their barriers with overwhelming force and disintegrated them.

Gliding forward, Crusadermon unleashed her four yellow ribbons and sliced through the Bio-Vivian hordes. "_**SPIRAL MASQUERADE!!**_" She stopped to turn and found a pile of torn Rajita body parts scattered on the ground. "Is that the best you've got against a Royal Knight?"

Opening up sections on his armored body, Magnamon expelled a showering number of golden energy bullets. "_**MAGNA BLAST!!**_" His attack showered over five Bio-Vivian soldiers as they were, too, disintegrated by the Royal Knight's attack.

Mermaimon charged forward as she summoned and impaled an anchor through a Brute's chest. "_**NORTHERN CROSS BOMBER!!**_"

Meanwhile, Fighter raced across as she deflected numerous plasma blasts using the bracelets around her wrists. She came forward and grappled with a Brute in a test of strength.

Blowpiper blew on her pipe and released a large number of poisonous darts at a pair of Foxzards. Each dart possessed enough strong toxins to kill each alien target quickly.

Swinging her chain forward, Chainmaster grabbed a hold of a Brute's neck and started pulling him toward her. Straining against the monster's strength, Chainmaster summoned enough Amazon strength to overpower the Brute and pulled him toward her. She quickly jumped up, wrapped her legs around his head and snapped the monster's neck with ease.

Paladin jumped down at the center as she was surrounded by a circle of Bio-Vivians. Pulling out her sword, she relied on her speed to outpace the firing plasma blasts and raced around them while slashing their chests open one by one. The former Amazon queen was left standing with the slain Rajita soldiers lying dead. Another Bio-Vivian attempted a sneak attack as he fired a plasma blast.

Relying on her quick reflexes, she deflected the beam at the alien and shattered his shield. She raced forward before the alien could flee and decapitated him with a stroke from her sword.

As a Bio-Vivian pointed his rifle at the injured Ceresmon, she slammed her hand on the ground and summoned a vine through the earth. The plant shot upward and impaled the alien through its forehead.

"I've got some more where that came from," Ceresmon chuckled.

Back in the real world, the tide was turning against the Rajita invaders. Both the Digimon and Duel Monster allied powers were more than the aliens could handle as the defenders were fighting with their livelihoods at stake.

Ninjadramon dropped down behind a two Draconians, slammed his blades through the pavement and released a golden beam of energy. "_**DRAGON THUNDER SLAM!!**_" The aliens howled as they were swallowed up by the beam and reduced to ashes.

As a Brute hurled a car directly for Herodramon's direction, the Dra-Warrior dodged the incoming vehicle with quick reflexes. In response, he raised his shield and fired a beam straight for the Brute's head. "_**STAR LASER!!**_"

The monster's head exploded as Herodramon's attack finished the alien in one shot.

"Herodramon! I think we'll need to digivolve to our mega forms if the numbers get too great. What do you think?" Ninjadramon called to his partner.

Herodramon shrugged. "If you want, but we can still hold our own at this point!"

"Good point, my friend."

"Hey! Well, take a look at this! Those new dragon friends of Panzerdramon and Luzdramon aren't so bad!" Ninjadramon pointed out.

Looking ahead, the two Dra-Warriors watched as the trio of the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon and Luster Dragon were dispatching numerous Bio-Vivians and Draconians. Several pods were shot down by the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's fire balls.

Luzdramon rushed at a Foxzard and knocked it back before grabbing his plasma rifle. "Heh, I've got your weapon now, you punk! Take this!" He shot plasma balls and pounded away at the fallen alien. "Who else wants some?!"

Pressing a Draconian over his head, Panzerdramon tossed the alien aside. He turned as a plasma blast was shot toward his direction. "AHH!!" Jumping back in time, he turned to see Luzdramon madly firing more shots at the incoming Rajita soldiers. "WATCH WHERE YOUR POINTING THAT THING!!"

"Sorry but I'm having a blast here!! We should really consider issuing these for the Dra-Warriors!" Luzdramon laughed as he shot down three Draconians. "WHOO-WEE!!"

Panzerdramon sweat dropped. "Just be careful where you point that thing. Hey, how about we Jogress together and become Galaxiadramon?"

"Sure, in a minute! I'm kind of having fun at the moment! By the way, our new friends over there are doing pretty well on their own!"

Nodding his head, Panzerdramon turned toward the three Duel Monster dragons' direction. "Yes, I can see that. They're doing exceptionally well!"

As Armed Dragon swung his tail to send a Foxzard flying across, both Neemon and Bokomon were hanging on for dear life.

Bokomon, like he normally would, was panicking like his life defended on it. "AHHH!!! DEAREST ME!! I'M TOO WISE TO DIE!!"

Neemon, on the other hand, was actually enjoying the ride. "WEEEE!!! ROUND WE GO!!! WEEE!!!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF WE GET CRUSHED!!"

"THIS IS TOO FUN!!"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS, YOU PANT-WEARING NUMBSKULL!!"

-

"Hey!! Need a little help, you guys?!" Ardhamon called out from above.

Facing up, Ninjadramon and Herodramon spotted the two airborne Legendary Warriors and Jin the Wind Master. Then, they saw the other Legendary Warriors in addition to Chuu, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Touya and the "Beautiful" Suzuka racing down their path.

"It's the Legendary Warriors! Now the tide has really turned against these monsters!" Ninjadramon howled. "All hail the Legendary Warriors!"

"But, who are those strangers accompanying them?" Herodramon noticed the demons.

"I presume that they're allies, and we should consider that a good thing, my friend! Let's clean up these streets of the alien filth!"

With that, Ninjadramon slammed his swords down and vaporized a pair of Foxzards with a charged energy beam from his swords.

"Let's even out the odds you guys!" Ardhamon called out as he raised hands overhead and hurled a gathered ball of fire. "_**SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!!**_" The tightened fire ball slammed into three Draconians and wiped out the alien soldiers.

"Now it's our turn!! Outta my way ya blokes!!" Chuu came charging forward and knocked through six Bio-Vivians. He quickly grabbed two of those said aliens and smashed their heads together.

Jin dropped down and swung his arms in circular motion to form miniature twisters around them. Coming down at two Foxzards, he slammed into them with his fists and sent them flying them. "_**TORNADO FIST!!**_"

Jet Silphymon cried out. "Time to blow these guys away! _**ULTRA TURBULENCE!!**_"

The other seven Legendary Warriors followed up with their respective attacks.

"_**FROZEN HUNTER!!**_"

"_**BLACK THEOREM!!**_"

"_**THUNDER LASER!!**_"

"_**STRAWBERRY DEATH!! BLUE HAWAII DEATH!!**_"

"_**SEISMIC SLEDGE!!**_"

"_**DARK REFLECTION!!**_"

"_**BLOCKADE SEED!!**_"

Shot after shot cut through the Rajita forces.

The Warriors' new demon allies stepped forward to take care of the rest of the alien scum.

Rinku came charging forward and let loose his vicious yo-yo attacks while knocking down many of the smaller Foxzards.

Summoning forth ice blue balls in his hands, Touya blew them away toward the nine Bio-Vivians. These balls turned into tiny, deadly shards of ice. "_**SHARDS OF WINTER!!**_" The incoming ice shards shredded through the aliens easily and ripped them into pieces.

Suzuka jumped up and knocked back a Draconian with a kick to its face. He turned and fired a stream of rainbow beams that disintegrated five more Draconians. "Just a little warning in case you don't put 'Beautiful' in front of my name!"

Cutting through the alien defenses, Shishiwakamaru relied on two of his most efficient tools: his sword and his speed. Much like Hiei, he blitzed through several defense lines quickly and efficiently. He came down on a Bio-Vivian and hacked it down vertically into two halves.

"Yes! All right! These guys are good... No, they're great!!" Ninjadramon praised the demon fighters.

Herodramon nodded. "Yes and just the warriors we're looking for! With them and the Legendary Warriors, we surely can't lose now!"

Dropping down in front of the two Dra-Warriors, Ardhamon waved to them. "Hi! Long time no see, guys!"

"Warrior of Flame, we are relieved! Surely, we have the advantage," Ninjadramon said.

Ardhamon turned away and faced the battle fronts. "Let's not get carried away here. I'll bet these are just the appetizers. I just hope everyone else is doing just fine... Like Takato, Yugi and the others. I hope they're all in one piece and doing well."

* * *

**Outskirts of Mushiyori City/Demon's Doorcave/2:55 PM**

Arriving at the entrance of a cavern, three Draconian Guardians, four Bio-Vivians and a Brute approached the mouth of the cavern. They noticed a sign posted at the entrance. It specifically read: _**Demon's Doorcave**_.

"Hmmm, Demon's Doorcave?" a Bio-Vivian read the post.

"Let us proceed," a Draconian hissed as he pressed onward. "We cannot keep Lord Ghidorah waiting. He expects every area to be cleared of any human activity."

"Poor souls to be sacrificed for the awakening of our god, Leviathan," the Brute nodded.

"Hold it! I'm picking up a bio-rhythm coming from that cavern! Human life forms are indeed inside!" one of the Bio-Vivians called out as he checked his scanner.

Suddenly, the group heard light footsteps walking toward them. They prepared themselves and pointed their plasma rifles at the cavern's entrance.

"Brace yourself, men!" Brute exclaimed.

The man who stepped out of the cavern wore dark clothing, had his hair slicked back with a curl hanging over a purple dot on his forehead.

This man was Shinobu Sensui, former Spirit Detective, now a rogue with dark plans of his own.

Sensui faced the alien soldiers with arms crossed. His face expressed a serious demeanor. "What is your business here?"

"Who are you to question us?! We've come to clear this cave of the human filth! Now surrender yourself, monkey scum!" one of the Draconian Guardians threatened the man.

"That's right! You will have the honor of giving your soul for our god, Leviathan," chuckled a Bio-Vivian.

"And if I refuse?"

The Brute stepped forward and growled. He came face to face with the man. "We'll take you by force!! Now, this is your last chance!"

"I will not be denied the opportunity of eradicating the human race," Sensui frowned. "You only seek conquest. What I seek is more than you feeble-minded creatures can comprehend..."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK US?!" the Brute roared (spitting and hollering in the man's face no less) as he pointed his weapon pointblank in Sensui's face. "JUST FOR THAT, YOU DIE, MONKEY SCUM!!"

Before he could even pull the trigger, Sensui put his hand across the giant alien's chest and...

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

The alien was vaporized by a massive spirit blast as Sensui effortlessly eradicated the behemoth with relative ease.

This put great fear amongst the other aliens as they started to let loose a desperate exchange of plasma blasts. Sensui danced around the shots with graceful coordination.

Quickly gathering a ball of spirit energy, he condensed it into a ball and kicked it towards the four Bio-Vivians. "You had your chance to leave!! Now, be gone from my sight!!"

With that, the ball collided with the four aliens and wiped them out in one successive shot.

All that stood were the three Draconian Guardians.

They quickly retreated, but they didn't get very far.

Sensui blitzed forward and stopped in front of the three aliens. "Going without leaving as much as a 'farewell'? Sorry, but only I can pass judgment on the human race. You three, just like your colleagues, shall also be judged."

All it took was a blink from Sensui and in a flash, the three aliens were on the receiving end of another purple spirit ball and instantly wiped out.

Standing before the fallen ashes of the slain alien soldiers, Sensui pressed his foot down and frowned. "If by any chance Koenma's Spirit Detective and his comrades do defeat these creatures, then they have another problem ahead of them." Facing the skies, the rogue Spirit Detective narrowed his eyes. "Either way, the human race will become extinct."

* * *

**Kaiba Corp District/2:57 PM**

Meanwhile, Mika was seen racing across a rooftop and hopping onto another. She had left the three Grandra siblings to safety in a nearby abandoned apartment home and promised she would come back to check on them.

Currently, she was already on the search for Maya.

Hopping on top of a roof ledge, she scanned the streets below and turned toward her left side. Uttering a gasp, she spotted Maya curled up in a corner with her face buried in her knees.

"Hey, Maya! I've found ya!" Mika called out to the teenage girl. She quickly dashed over to Maya and stopped in front of her. "I was looking all over for you..." Then, she stopped and listened as she heard Maya crying.

"What's wrong?"

No response.

"Hey, I asked you a question, Maya! What's wrong?"

"...He... He beat me... I lost..."

"Who did?"

"Shuichi... I mean, Kurama... I didn't get to defeat him as I said I would..."

Mika scowled as she watched the girl further drowning herself in self-misery. If there was anything she couldn't stand, it was someone talking down on themselves and being angsty. "Maya..."

Grabbing Maya by her shirt, Mika lifted the girl up and...

_**WHAP!!!**_

She slapped the crying girl across the face and dropped her.

Holding her throbbing red cheek, Maya growled and cried. "What was that for?! Why can't you just leave me in peace if you're going to be a bitch?!"

"Because I can't stand seeing people beating themselves up for nothing. Quit crying! You lost! I'll bet you lost your gem?" Mika exclaimed. "Good! You don't need that damn thing!"

Maya gasped. "You mean... you don't have yours anymore?"

"Nah! I had mine removed. The same goes for Hayata, Sara and Larry. We're free from their control. We each saw the error of our ways and were given another chance..."

"Another chance to what?"

Mika smiled. "To become better people and turn our lives around. Sure, we have these strange new powers, but I'll bet we can put them to use for the good of mankind. I propose that we kick these aliens' asses for using us as one of their sick experiments! What do you say, Maya? Are you with me?"

Upon hearing this, Maya leaned back against the wall behind her. She stood up and turned her back on Mika. "I did say that I would change my life as he left."

Mika blinked. "Huh?"

"That's right... _Take care and change your life for the better._ That's what he said. Am I right for vowing to change my life?"

"Exactly! I'll bet that guy really cares for you, Maya!" Mika nodded.

Maya turned and smiled. "Yeah..."

"Now, c'mon, what do you say? Want to join our little group?" Mika put out her left hand. "There's always room for one more in our rag tag band of outcasts."

Reevaluating her decision, Maya reluctantly put out her right hand and placed it over Mika's. She firmly shook Mika's hand. "I'm in, Mika."

"Yeah, I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let's get back to Kaibaland! That's where the others are waiting for us! If any alien comes your way, blow his head off!"

"You bet!"

"All right then, follow me! This is a fresh start for us!" Mika declared. "Let's make sure to never make the mistake of trusting another alien as long as we live."

"Right."

Mika pumped her right fist and held it up high. "Yeah! Now, let's GO!"

"Yes!" Maya hollered. _And I'm doing this for you, Shuichi. Thank you. I'll never forget for what you've done for me. I hope one day we will meet again...

* * *

_

**Rajita Mothership/Throne Room/Top Level/3:00 PM**

Waiting in the main throne room of Ghidorah's chamber, Kuiiza took a deep breath and stood facing the throne. He had already found out about Joey's defeat after watching the entire battle through a viewing orb earlier. None too pleased with the result, he had hoped to find another super soldier to replace Joey.

"Damn, I can't believe he failed me!" Kuiiza cursed to himself.

Just then, a column of green light washed over the throne as a massive form began to materialize. It was none other than Kaiser Ghidorah, back in his normal form.

"Lord Ghidorah, how fortunate to see you have arrived..."

Casting his gaze down on his main general, the warlord's eyes gleamed with intense green light. "So, your little pet project failed to defeat the Dragon Knights and their petty colleagues? How disappointing. Though, it shouldn't matter. Our god, Leviathan, will be awakened shortly."

"Have enough souls been collected from the planet to ensure our god's revival?"

"We're nearly 90 percent complete, general. It won't be long until this world once again trembles before the great Leviathan. As soon as those fools finish completing the armor, Leviathan will be an unstoppable force. The likes of which even the defenders of this planet cannot hope to comprehend."

"Yes, that's wonderful news, my lord," Kuiiza snickered as he stood up and moved aside to let Ghidorah pass by. "Um, we also have another problem. I spotted Nagah returning from her mission to lead our forces in the Digital World. Needless to say, she came back looking like a mess. No doubt she failed, since she was not accompanied by any of our men and Rhea was nowhere to be seen. It's possible Rhea may have been killed."

"Just Nagah you say...?"

"Yes, my lord."

Ghidorah stopped and deeply scowled. "That pitiful woman... She has to disgrace our name and lose a major battlefront!"

"So, what are we going to do with her? She has returned and is no shape to take part in any battle anytime soon."

Meanwhile, Nagah, now dressed in fresh clothes, walked down the corridor leading to Ghidorah's royal chambers. Standing on the sides were two guards: a pair of Draconian Guardians.

She stopped in front of the closed door and took a deep breath. "Just what am I going to say to Lord Ghidorah?" Finding enough courage, she placed a hand on the door and stopped while listening to Ghidorah yelling behind closed doors.

"_**Nagah's loss is no concern of mine. Just how does one lose close to a hundred soldiers to those weaklings?! There's absolutely NO excuse for a general to fail! If she had put her mind into the battle instead of flaunting herself, she would have crushed them with ease! No, I say we forget about that retched woman! We, the Rajita, DO NOT accept failures! She and Rhea were always weak links! Good riddance to that dead whore. Nagah's services are no longer valid! If you happen to see that woman, Kuiiza, I give you my full permission to kill her on sight."**_

"_**Yes, sir, we DO NOT accept worthless trash! Rhea and Morpheous are perfect examples of such!"**_

Dropping her hand, Nagah felt her blood boiling. Just like that, her services were no longer of any use to Kaiser Ghidorah. She was deemed trash by a man she had admired and even loved.

Balling up her fists, the female general grinded her teeth and trembled out of sheer rage. Never had she now wanted to seriously murder someone like she was now.

"_Me... ME A FAILURE?! HOW DARE THAT MAN!! HOW DARE HE THROW ME ASIDE LIKE TRASH!! I WILL SHOW HIM!!"_

Her train of thought was immediately interrupted as the conversation between Ghidorah and Kuiiza continued.

"_**I see. Well, Kuiiza, I can certainly appoint you as my lead general. Unlike Morpheous and Nagah, I have great confidence you will bring me victory."**_

"_**Thank you my lord."**_

"_**Just one concern brings to my attention."**_

"_**What is that, my lord?"**_

"_**...The recent premonition that cloaked stranger foretold me and gave a warning of a 'black phoenix'."**_

"_**A black phoenix?"**_

"_**Yes, that I should 'not anger the black phoenix.'"**_

"_**I say that it's nonsense. He's simply trying to distract you. No black phoenix is going to arise."**_

"_**Yes, but I have still taken precautions in case our enemies start doubling their numbers. I will need an heir should I happen to die."**_

"_**An heir?"**_

"_**Yes, eggs have already been nested by our soldiers in that Digital World. They will hatch, grow and evolve into strong warriors. As soon as we gain a foothold on both worlds, another generation of warriors will be trained and will ensure that we remain the dominant race. It would be wonderful if we are to run two worlds simultaneously but it will even be greater once those other worlds have been discovered. Black Guilmon was nice enough to tell me all I need to know."**_

"_**Other worlds? Well, I'm sure we can conquer them with enough men!"**_

"_**Which is why I took precautions. More eggs equal more soldiers. However, there was one important egg that I myself laid that only a select few know about, and you are now among them, General Kuiiza."**_

"_**You already gave birth to an heir?"**_

"_**Yes, and once it hatches, I will train my heir and one day bestow him my title. He will continue my legacy for another hundred thousand years. We, the Rajita, will prosper."**_

"_**And the monkeys go extinct. Yes, and I will be here to be a witness to the ascension."**_

"_**Though, that would also require the activation of the Silver Crystal."**_

"_**But you will die if you are exposed to its power."**_

"_**When I gain the Moon Heart Crystal, I shall be protected from its light."**_

"_**I would hope so. You are taking a huge gamble, my lord. So, where is the egg?"**_

"_**The egg of my heir? It's heavily guarded by a company of my best men near the realm of the Sovereigns."**_

Listening to enough of the discussion behind the scenes, an evil smirk curled across Nagah's lips. _So, his heir is in the digital world. Well, I hope he doesn't mind if I decide to borrow his precious egg for a while. Don't worry, my lord, I will raise him well._

Suddenly, the two Draconian Guardians, who had also overheard the conversation, pointed their plasma rifles directly at Nagah.

"Get your hands up!" the guard on the left barked out.

Shrugging her shoulders, Nagah put her hands up...

_**SWISH!!!**_

Before they realized what hit them, both of the Draconian Guardians were slashed across their chests. Quickly yet silently, Nagah had skewered them with an energy blade materializing around her right arm.

"Pathetic, really... You do realize you're fighting a general, don't you boys?" Nagah snorted as she raced down the corridor as a fugitive. _Issue an execution order on me for failure? Meh, you never cease to amaze me, your highness. You want to spit on the honor of Rhea? Well, I can take away your _heir _But, Morpheous is gone, too? That's too bad, but I have to worry about my own hide right now. It's time I take matters to my own hands and build my own army. I shall lead the next generation with your heir, Ghidorah! Oh, sweet revenge! Nagah, you are a genius!

* * *

_

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/3:01 PM**

As the group gathered after a moments of being awe struck by the two powerful digimon entities. One of them was the creator, the leader and most powerful Sovereign of all, Huanglongmon. Beside Huanglongmon, the ball of light that was Granasmon's spirit sparkled as it hovered beside the golden sovereign. The two powerful Digimon watched as everyone formed a circle around them. Omegamon, Buster Blader, Imperialdramon and the Celestial Angels stood together on one side while Athenamon, Swordswoman, D'Arcmon, Artemismon, Alphamon, Flamedramon, and Canewomon stood on the other side. The Tamers, their digimon partners and their friends were grouped together directly opposite them.

Huanglongmon coughed. _**"All right, everyone, please pay attention. Gather together as Lord Granasmon tells you about the ancient war between Granasmon and Valmarmon. This story will forever change your view of the Digital Realm."**_

Buster Blaster glanced at Omegamon. "An ancient war?"

Omegamon nodded. "Yes, a war that I was part of long ago."

"Not just him. Omegamon and I were two of Granasmon's seven generals to lead his army," Imperialdramon said. "Sadly, only five of us survived."

Buster Blader bowed his head. "I see."

Kazu was grinning like mad. "Oh, man. This is GREAT! Can you believe this? We're actually going to learn what happened during this whole war thing between Granasmon and Valmarmon!"

Kenta nodded. "Oh, yeah, I really want to know what happened before Pharaohmon turned into a power-hungry maniac."

"I know. This is a story that forever changed the fate of the four Digital Realms," Felinismon said.

Gallantmon looked down at Takato. "Takato, what do you think?"

Takato smiled. "I'm just as curious as anyone. I'd like to know more about the two Digi-Gods, but, I still can't believe this is actually Granasmon's spirit floating before us! This is truly an honor!"

Rika smiled. "Can't argue with that one, Goggle-head, though I would like to see what he actually looks like."

Sakuyamon stated. "I've heard that his appearance is wondrous and majestic."

The ball of light started to shape itself into the shape of a humanoid priest. His face resembled a young man with blond hair and pure blue eyes. He wore white robes and a long, golden blue cape. He had ten large angel wings on his back. He wore white gloves and boots. Around the edge of the gloves and boots and on his belt were emeralds, sapphires, and rubies.

Rapidmon could have his jaw dropped if his face wasn't hidden behind a mask. "YOWZERS! THAT'S GRANASMON?"

Henry glanced at his D-Ark. "Granasmon... A Mega-level, Divine God Digimon. Known as the Digi-God of Light, Granasmon respects life and will protect it with his Light of Life, Empyrean Blade and Celestial Wave. Amazing..."

Sakuyamon nodded slowly. "Yes, this is truly a marvelous sight."

Athenamon smiled at Granasmon. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Lord Granasmon. You're one of the few male Digimon I truly have respect for."

"I must say, Lady Athenamon. I am quite impressed," Swordswoman said.

"This truly is awe-inspiring. I never thought we'd be near the presence of _**THE**_ Granasmon," Jaarin stated. She giggled. "Not only we're meeting Granasmon, but I get to see a cute dog."

Jeri smiled. "You mean that golden dog that was with Alphamon when we came here? I wonder what her name is."

Henry glanced at his D-Ark. "I thought I heard Ryo call her Canewomon."

"Canewomon, huh?" Jaarin asked. She glanced at Canewomon. "I wonder if she has any connection with..." She sweat-dropped. "Oh dear..."

Canewomon choked as Suzie tighten her arms around her neck. "I'm... a Mega... and I can't... even remove... a child...? I feel... low..."

Kazu's jaw dropped. "Man, Suzie is STILL hanging onto Canewomon?"

Lopmon sighed. "Yes, she had a lot of practice."

Rapidmon chuckled. "Look at the bright side, Lopmon. She's hugging her and not us."

Guardromon sighed. "I feel sorry for poor Canewomon. Please, allow me to remove Suzie from you, madam!"

"No. That's okay. I'll get her off somehow," Canewomon barely managed to speak as she her neck tightened. "You can let go now."

Shaking his head, Henry glanced at his D-Ark and viewed a holographic profile on the female guardian. "Well, it says here... Canewomon is a Mega-level Spellcaster Digimon. Her special attack is Howling Hurricane. The kindness in her soul is golden as her fur."

"And her blue face shows the lack of oxygen that she's getting!" Rapidmon snickered. "I;d really hate to be her now!"

"CUTE PUPPY DOG!!" Suzie giggled as she tightened her hug around Canewomon's neck.

Canewomon's eyes widened. _**"ACK!"**_

Alphamon sighed. "Oh, dear."

Rika scoffed. "Will you guys knock it off? We have more important matters right now!"

"Yeah, like the war between Granasmon and Valmarmon!" Inumon said.

Henry nodded. "Don't worry. We'll settle down once we saved Canewomon from Suzie. Anyone got a crowbar?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Stop kidding, Henry."

"Who said I was kidding?" Henry remarked.

Himura stood beside Jeri, Kotori and Phillipe. He was truly happy to see Phillipe and Kotori finally reunited after Kotori's untimely death.

Jeri whispered to Himura. "Kotori's a good girl. I was happy to have met her."

Overhearing their conversation, Kotori smiled. "Thanks, and thank you for comforting Himura while I was gone. I appreciate it, Jeri."

"Of course, it's an honor to meet you," the brown-haired girl nodded and bowed her head to show her gratitude.

Ryo looked over to Takato. "I assume everyone's ready to settle down and listen?"

"Um, well..." Takato glanced around and noticed the noise starting to die down. "Um, yeah, looks like they're just about ready. Besides, we still have to return to continue the fight against the Rajita prior to this."

"Right! It's better we get through with this," Ryo said.

Huanglongmon looked around the room. _**"Is everyone ready?"**_

"_**HELP!"**_ Came Canewomon's cry.

"_**Aside from that..."**_ Huanglongmon muttered.

Alphamon sighed. "Yes, we're ready, my Lord. We're running out of time."

"I agree. Lord Huanglongmon, we're ready to hear the story," Omegamon said, kneeling down and bowing before the two God-like entities.

Buster Blader murmured. "Granasmon... I sense your power greatly exceeds those of the Three Egyptian Gods."

"_I resent that..."_ Ra muttered inside Imperialdramon's head.

Imperialdramon chuckled to himself. "Yes, that's correct. I'm sure even these Egyptian Gods would fall before Granasmon, including the strongest one."

Ra snarled. _"Gee, thanks for supporting me, Imperialdramon."_

Flamedramon looked over to Seadramon and whispered to him. "This is going to be one interesting story. I love learning more about the history of our Digital World."

Seadramon blinked. "You do?"

Flamedramon nodded. "Of course I do."

"Oh, that's interesting. Luzdramon and Panzerdramon always tell me that you sleep during history lessons," Seadramon said. "And that you dream something. Weird."

Flamedramon snarled. "Oh, they're flamed-meat when I get through with 'em."

Takato thought. "Finally, we're going to find out everything before Pharaohmon turned on Anubimon. This is something I've been excited for since first learning of the Digi-Gods of Darkness and Light. Everything I love about digimon. This is a dream come true!"

Huanglongmon gazed down at the group with a gentle expression and faced Granasmon. _**"I think they've settled down, Lord Granasmon. I leave the rest to you."**_

Granasmon solemnly responded. _"Thank you, Huanglongmon." _The Digi-God of Light faced his audience, glancing around. _"Hmm, my new friend isn't here yet. Never mind, I'll tell him about this story another time." _He sighed. _"Now, I am glad you all have taken the time to arrive and I'm sorry for taking you out of your current war with the alien invaders. I promise I will send you back to aid your allies who are fighting valiantly back on Earth, but this is a story you must know, in the event the great evil reawakens again.."_

"We're ready to listen, Lord Granasmon," Imperialdramon spoke out.

Granasmon agreed. _"Yes, indeed, the time has come. Now, as you all know..."_

"GAH...!" Canewomon cried out. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Henry sweatdropped. "Suzie, you can let go now."

Suzie giggled. "But, she's so soft..."

"And she'll be stiff if you don't let go," Rapidmon said.

"Lord Granasmon!" called a voice. The Tamers blinked as a silver humanoid warrior came out of no where and hovered up to Huanglongmon and Granasmon's spirit. "I'm sorry I'm late..."

Granasmon smiled. _"It's okay, my friend." _He glanced around. _"Allow me to introduce Elemental Hero Neos."_

"Elemental Hero Neos...?" Takato repeated.

Seraphimon blinked. "He's one of those creatures. Isn't he...?"

"Yes, Neos is a duel monster" Alphamon said, nodding. "He entered this world by accident when Kaiba's machine started to merge the Digital World and Duel Monster's world."

Elemental Hero Neos was a seven-foot tall warrior with silver skin covering his entire body. A fin-like protrusion jutted out the top of his head and two more fins protruded from his elbows. Adorning his shoulders was silver armor platting with red and blue markings underneath it. Embedded in the center of his chest was a blue orb with a three triangular markings around it. He nodded his head. "Hello. It's a pleasure meeting you..."

Granasmon smiled. _"Elemental Hero Neos is the symbol of the next Chosen Duelist."_

"Chosen Duelist...?" Rika repeated.

Granasmon nodded. _"Correct. The Chosen Duelist is the one who fights for good with his sense of honor and protects his friends. Elemental Hero Neos will be the headliner of the next Chosen Duelist's deck."_

"Next, huh...?" Himura muttered. "Who's the current Chosen Duelist?"

Huanglongmon muttered. _**"I think you know him. His headliner is the Dark Magician."**_

The Tamers and their Digimon called out in shock. "YUGI...?"

"I think they know him," Flamedramon muttered.

Takato rubbed his head. "Man, Yugi is the Chosen Duelist. And his signature card is Dark Magician."

"How will the next Chosen Duelist be picked?" Gallantmon asked.

"_When Yugi finds one..." _Granasmon said. _"And after a while, Neos will join the chosen Duelist's deck with some others that work alongside him known as the Neo-Spacians."_

Kazu sweatdropped. "We aren't hearing the story yet and already I'm curious and confused..."

Kenta rolled his eyes. "Nothing new there."

"_**Neos... is Phoenixmon coming?"**_ Huanglongmon asked.

Neos shook his head. "No, she's currently keeping an eye out for DarkPegasusmon."

Granasmon frowned. _"I see."_

"_**HELP!"**_ Canewomon cried out. "I... NEED... AIR...!"

Neos glanced at Canewomon. "Is she having problems?"

Rapidmon shook his head. "No, no, she's having the time of her life..."

"GAH!" Canewomon coughed.

Seadramon cringed. "Something to look forward to."

Neos landed in front of Suzie and carefully removed her from Canewomon. "Take it easy, child. Your grip will be the end of her... please, let go. It's time to hear the story."

Suzie sighed. "Ok."

Canewomon gasped as she rubbed her neck. "Who says humans aren't trouble to Mega Digimon... Oi..."

Granasmon chuckled. _"All right, everyone. I shall begin..." _He created an image in the air, big enough for everyone to see. _"It all started long, long ago..."_

-

_(As you know, Digimon are created by the imaginations of human children. When the Digital World was very young, Valmarmon and I were the first ones to be born. I was created from the purity of the human heart... while Valmarmon was born from the dark side of humanity.)_

Granasmon appeared, formed from a beam of light.

On the other side, a beam of darkness formed...

"I... Is that...?" Takato asked.

_(Yes, that is Valmarmon.)_

The appearance of Valmarmon was that of a humanoid demon. His face had blood red eyes, blood-red lips and a pale blue face. He had a third eye on his forehead. He wore a long-sleeved robe of crimson thread covered in gold patterns and symbols which writhed and twisted across the surface, forming demonic sigils which burned at the eyes and seemed to give off small bits of flame which danced around the hem of the robe. His wings were large and bat-like, and cast long shadows. He had a pair of huge curling black horns with red stripes growing from the side of his head. He had a long spiky tail ending in a pointed barb. He wore a helmet with a face-guard twisted to look like the mouth of a grinning demon, with glowing jewels set farther up to look like eyes. Holes were made for his two horns to grow from. His robes hung open over his bare chest black trousers with more twisting gold designs on them. His hands were shaped into huge claws, with blood-red nails. Around his neck was a medallion with a pentagram carved into it. On his chest were black markings stylized to look like an evil face. He also wore dark purple boots with spikes at the tips.

Rika shuddered as she looked at her D-Ark. "Valmarmon, a Mega-level Demonic Digi-God. Valmarmon is so powerful that all evil Digimon either worship him... or fear him. His special attacks are Shadows of Death, Bane of Light and Supreme Darkness."

_(Together, Valmarmon and I brought life to the Digital World. We brought many types of Digimon into being. However, Valmarmon and I had different visions for the Digital World. I wanted the Digimon to live in peace and hoped that humans and Digimon would work together to create a bright future. Valmarmon, however, created evil Digimon with the intention of becoming the supreme ruler and bringing chaos, pain and destruction to every Digital World that exists along with every human world in different universes. Thus, the Battle of _

_Darkness and Light started!_

_Before the war began, Valmarmon created evil Generals to lead his army into battle. He created seven Mega Digimon to do his bidding. His first three generals were BelialMyotismon, WarDevidramon and Reapermon.)_

"Reapermon? Who's that?" Buster Blader asked.

Omegamon narrowed his eyes. "A Cyborg Digimon. He's the weakest of the first three Generals of Valmarmon's army. However, he shouldn't be taken lightly, though, as his attacks send you straight to Hell. His special attacks are Burning Cyclone, Bone Duster and Grim Slasher."

Alphamon chuckled. "Never stood a chance against me."

Felinismon grinned. "And neither did WarDevidramon when he stood up against me and ShadowMetalGarurumon!"

Omegamon sighed. "Sadly, the WarDevidramon you fought in Pharaohmon's tournament wasn't the same General of Valmarmon's army. This one was different."

"How different?" Felinismon asked.

Huanglongmon bowed. _**"My lord, please show them."**_

-

_The image shifted and Valmarmon was sitting on a throne in a dark room. He grinned and spoke in a deep, evil voice. "Welcome, my loyal Generals. If you don't upset me, I'm sure we'll get along very well..."_

_A massive white demon and the eventual villain of the Digidestined was kneeling before Valmarmon. "Lord Valmarmon. I, BelialMyotismon, will serve you greatly."_

_A golden, cybernetic warrior with golden plating, a large scythe for his left arm, and a massive cannon on his right arm, nodded and bowed. "Reapermon, at your service, Valmarmon-sama!"_

_The final general, WarDevidramon, was also bowing. Looking at WarDevidramon's appearance, the Tamers and their Digimon understood what Omegamon meant by different. WarDevidramon looked like he was a cross between a WarGreymon and a Devidramon. He had the head of Devidramon with 4 red eyes, covered by a metal plate. His body resembled WarGreymon's, though his back didn't have a shield but, instead, had four large demonic-dragon wings. His legs were like WarGreymon's, except his feet resembled Devidramon's. Finally, his arms were shaped like WarGreymon's except he had Devidramon's claws with the Dramon-Destroyer weapons located on his arms. The evil Digimon smiled. "My lord, I shall battle by your side forever!"_

_Valmarmon chuckled. "Excellent... excellent..."_

-

Felinismon sweatdropped. "Ok, I see what you mean, Omegamon."

Henry glanced at his D-Ark. "WarDevidramon, a Mega-level Destruction Dragon Digimon. Digivolved form of Metaldevidramon. His special attacks are Crimson War Claw, Atomic Eye and Destructo Missile."

Rapidmon gulped. "Tell me, Omegamon. Is this WarDevidramon that is one of Valmarmon's generals stronger or weaker than the one we fought before...?"

Omegamon sighed. "Stronger. _**VERY**_ strong."

"Mommymon," Rapidmon whimpered.

Lopmon sweatdropped. "Gee... you're tough..."

"Excuse me but you said seven," Swordswoman said. "Where's the other four...?"

D'Arcmon narrowed her eyes. "I think they're coming."

**-**

_Valmarmon stood up from his throne and chuckled. "I'm bringing four new members to join you in the ranks as my loyal generals. I've created them in the image of the four gods of Chinese astronomy. I shall call them the Four Demon Beast Warriors." He grinned as he created four, black portals in front of him. "My new loyal generals... __**ARISE**__...!"_

-

"Four Demon Beast Warriors...?" Seraphimon repeated. "Who are they...?"

Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Trouble. Big trouble."

-

_Rising from the voids were four humanoid Digimon, each dressed in different armor with a mask covering their head. They each wielded different weapons and utilized different elements._

_The first one stepped forward. He wore a mask shaped like a dragon's head and wore dark blue armor. He held a massive sword in his hand. He grinned underneath the mask as he bowed down. "MizuSeiryumon, at your service!"_

_The second Demon Beast stepped forward. He wore a mask shaped like a phoenix's head and dark red armor. He carried a large bow in his right hand. "HiSuzakumon, ready for your orders!"_

_Next to step forward was a warrior with a grey tiger mask, dark grey armor and a sharp lance. "KazeByakkomon, reporting for duty!"_

_Finally, the last warrior stepped forward. He wore a dark green turtle mask with green-tinted armor as well. His weapon was a spiked shield. "ChiGenbumon! Here for action, sir!"_

_Valmarmon chuckled. "Welcome, my Demon Beast Warriors. Welcome."_

-

Takato's jaw dropped. "No way! They just look like our Beast Tamer forms!" He brought out his D-Ark. "HiSuzakumon. A Mega-level Phoenix Warrior Digimon. Special attacks are Hell's Arrow and Rain of Flame!"

Rika glanced at her D-Ark. "MizuSeiryumon. A Mega-level Dragon Warrior Digimon. Special attacks are Tsunami Blade and Aqua Dense."

Henry glanced at his D-Ark. "ChiGenbumon. A Mega-level Animal Warrior Digimon. Special attacks are Gaia's Hammer and Adamant Shell."

Himura was the last one as he glanced at his D-Ark. "KazeByakkomon. A Mega-level Feline Warrior Digimon. Special attacks are Hurricane Stab and Typhoon Thrust."

"_**SEVEN**_ Mega Digimon? How on earth did you counter that, Lord Granasmon?" Seadramon asked.

_(Simple. In order to even the odds, I summoned my own generals: Alphamon, Omegamon, AlForce Veedramon and his trusted companion Paildramon, and MahouGarurumon...)_

"MahouGarurumon...?" The Tamers repeated.

Canewomon nodded. "That's right. A rare and mystical Digimon that Digivolves from a Garurumon that knows the ultimate rare attack known as Empyrean Flare."

"How does that work?" Kazu asked.

Canewomon blushed. "I never actually saw it."

"That's useful," Rika muttered.

-

_The image was now a room with pearly white walls and a silver table in the middle. The familiar look of Alphamon and Omegamon were seen. Standing with them was AlForce Veedramon, a humanoid knight with blue and white armor, a golden V-shaped object located on his chest, a knight's helmet with a blue dragon design on the top half while the other half remained white. Located on his wrists were grey wristbands, shaped to look like they can summon weapons with green markings and a red jewel on the top._

_Paildramon stood behind AlForce Veedramon._

-

"That Paildramon. By any chance is it you, Imperialdramon-sama?" Seadramon asked.

Imperialdramon nodded. "Correct, my friend."

-

_The door opened and in stepped a new Digimon that the Tamers never saw before. He was similar in appearance to a WereGarurumon, but didn't look very menacing and had golden fur instead of white. He wore a white Egyptian robe with sandals, and carried a staff that looked like the one Canewomon now had. He smiled. "Sorry I'm late, my lord. I was busy checking on my apprentice's skills."_

_Granasmon smiled. "I'm not too worried, MahouGarurumon. I know that you and your apprentice are getting quiet close."_

_MahouGarurumon's entire face went red. "My lord, Canewomon is my student!"_

"_That doesn't stop you from having feelings about her, friend!" Alphamon said, chuckling._

_Omegamon smirked. "You'll never see me falling for a woman..."_

-

"You were saying?" Athenamon asked.

"Isn't anyone scanning MahouGarurumon yet?" Omegamon asked, looking around.

Rika smiled as she brought out her D-Power. "MahouGarurumon, a Mega-level, Spellcaster Digimon. His special attacks are Lupo Furia, Diffusion Cutter and Empyrean Flare."

-

_Paildramon flexed his arms. "Shall we get this meeting started?"_

"_I will. Lord Granasmon..." MahouGarurumon said, bowing. "Valmarmon is sending small armies to weaken our forces. Reapermon and BelialMyotismon have been sighted with them, leading the attacks. Your orders?"_

_Granasmon frowned. __**"I must prepare special weapons in case Valmarmon gets stronger. Alphamon, I will require your assistance. MahouGarurumon, you and Canewomon will protect the innocent Digimon. Omegamon, AlForce Veedramon, and Paildramon, take an army and go forth into battle!"**_

_Omegamon bowed. "Right away, Lord Granasmon!"_

_AlForce Veedramon nodded. "Of course, my lord. We'll prove to the dark army that the Dra-Warriors will never bow down to their will!"_

_Paildramon sighed. "The only problem is I don't have the power to Digivolve into Mega. I'm sure most of those Digimon in Valmarmon's army are Mega-level."_

_Granasmon chuckled. __**"That's an easy problem to solve."**__ He held his hand out, creating an orb of light. __**"When the time is right, you'll be able to Digivolve into your Mega form."**_

_Paildramon took the orb and bowed. "Thank you, my lord."_

"_**Omegamon, AlForce Veedramon, Paildramon, remember this: even though BelialMyotismon is one of Valmarmon's generals, he only joined up to gain power."**__ Granasmon said. __**"There'll be many evil Digimon that desire power, and they've decided to join forces with Valmarmon in order to get it."**_

_Omegamon nodded. "Of course, I'll keep that in mind, my lord."_

_MahouGarurumon bowed. "We'll set into battle right now, my lord!"_

"_**Good! Go and be careful, my friends,"**__ Granasmon said._

-

_(For the next four days, Alphamon and I worked on enchanted weapons that could be used to help our friends in battle... Meanwhile, Omegamon, Paildramon, and AlForce Veedramon dealt with the army and were able to do massive damage to their forces. Eventually, Omegamon faced off against Reapermon while AlForce Veedramon and Paildramon fought BelialMyotismon...)_

Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes. BelialMyotismon was considered to be the second strongest Digimon of Valmarmon's generals after WarDevidramon. Even though I was able to Mega Digivolve into Imperialdramon, he was still too powerful to defeat!"

Omegamon sighed. "I could have helped, but Reapermon was also strong. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was really dangerous." He lifted his head up. "Valmarmon was trying to tire us down. He knew that while Granasmon uses his energy to create powerful weapons, his men will tire us and our army down until only Granasmon is the one left standing."

"What happened next?" Jeri asked.

_(I had just completed one of the ultimate weapons, when I felt a sense of foreboding...)_

-

_Alphamon glanced at the weapon and chuckled. __"Dragon Saber complete, my lord. And it looks very well designed..."_

_Granasmon frowned. "__**Yes, however, something is amiss."**__ As he expanded his senses to check on the battle, his eyes widened in shock. __**"Oh, no!"**_

"_What's wrong, my lord?"__Alphamon asked._

_Granasmon gritted my teeth. __**"AlForce Veedramon and Imperialdramon are in trouble!"**_

_-_

_(BelialMyotismon had knocked them down and was preparing the final strike in order to defeat them. I would have used my powers to help them or teleport them out of danger, but due to the fact that I had just used a lot of energy to create the weapons, I could only transport one of them out of danger, and told them so, psychically.)_

-

"_My... my lord..." AlForce Veedramon coughed. "T... Take Imperialdramon to safety... please..."_

_Imperialdramon looked up in shock. "No! I won't leave you!"_

_BelialMyotismon laughed. "You won't have to. I'll make sure the future of Dra-Warriors will crumble!" He fired two black orbs from his shoulder cannons towards AlForce Veedramon and Imperialdramon. __**"SCREAMING DARKNESS!!!"**_

"_NO!!!" AlForce Veedramon yelled out in anger, quickly getting up and unleashing a beam of energy from the V-shaped armor located on his chest. __**"SHINING V-FORCE!!!"**_

_The attack went through BelialMyotismon's attack, causing them to disappear as Imperialdramon watched his mentor's attack hitting their opponent in the chest. "Incredible..." He glanced back at AlForce Veedramon and gasped. "AlForce Veedramon!"_

_AlForce Veedramon fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing in pain. "That... attack... took too much... out of me..." He looked up. "You'll... lead the Dra-Warriors now... protect them... defeat evil... you know what you must do..."_

_Imperialdramon nodded. "I know, but..."_

"_Lord Granasmon... __**NOW!!!**__" AlForce Veedramon screamed at the top of his voice._

_Imperialdramon gasped as his entire body was engulfed in light. He sighed and bowed his head. "Goodbye, my mentor... my friend... we'll never forget you..." And with that, he vanished._

_AlForce Veedramon sighed. "It's done." He blinked at something on the ground where Imperialdramon once stood. He picked it up and chuckled. "Thank you, my lord... I won't go down without a fight..."_

"_Ragh!" BelialMyotismon coughed as he got up from the ground. "I was too careless." He narrowed his eyes. "So, you were able to get your friend out of danger, huh.? Too bad you can't do the same for yourself, hmm?" He chuckled. "I'll enjoy this." He started to charge up two more dark-energy balls in his shoulder cannons. "Just wait a moment, I'll make sure your death will be painful as possible!"_

_AlForce Veedramon got up and chuckled. "I don't think so..." He charged towards BelialMyotismon, yelling a battle cry as he held a small device in his hand._

"_Pathetic," BelialMyotismon chuckled as he unleashed the two black balls at the battered Royal Knight. __**"PAINFUL SCREAMING DARKNESS!!!"**_

_AlForce Veedramon stopped and threw the device at BelialMyotismon before he was engulfed by the black balls. "I did it... __**YARGH!!!"**_

_BelialMyotismon laughed. "I got him..." He felt something landing on his body. "Hmm?" He looked down at a small white device that started to beep. "What the hell is this? What's it doing?!" The device started to glow and engulfed BelialMyotismon's body in a blinding flash of pain. __**"STOP!!!!!!"**_

_It was moments later that the energy from both light and darkness went away, leaving behind a dying AlForce Veedramon and a shrunken version of BelialMyotismon. Slowly sitting up, AlForce Veedramon coughed and chuckled. "I've... done... it..."_

"_Wha...? What have you done to me?!" The shrunken BelialMyotismon asked out loud in horror as he looked himself over. "You... You turned me back into my Ultimate form, Myotismon! What was that thing?!"_

_AlForce Veedramon sighed. "It's... a special... device made... by the Datamon... on our side... It's designed... to drain away... or seal away... your powers..." He chuckled. "You've... lost the ability... to Digivolve... and I hardly think... Valmarmon would bother helping you... regain... your Mega form... you only joined to gain... power..."_

_Myotismon stood back in shock. "You... what?! I can't Digivolve anymore?!"_

"_You can Digivolve... however... you can no longer... evolve back into... BelialMyotismon..." AlForce Veedramon coughed. "Although, the seal won't last forever... but I... don't think you'll... stand a chance... against our army now..."_

_Myotismon yelled in anger. "Curse you, AlForce Veedramon! Curse you!" He smirked. "Well, at least you're a goner... that's my reward..." He turned around, chuckling. "I'm no longer part of this war now... enjoy the afterlife, AlForce Veedramon..." He walked away, laughing._

_AlForce Veedramon frowned. "He'll never learn, will he...? He'll... never... learn..." He closed his eyes and his entire body burst into data._

-

_(It was a hollow victory... we were able to rid ourselves of one of Valmarmon's generals... for a bitter price... the cost of a friend's life. AlForce Veedramon was able to drive away one of Valmarmon's generals in fear... thinking that Valmarmon had no use for him anymore.)_

"And this is the same Myotismon that became the enemy of the Digi-Destined?" Takato whispered in shock. "I get it. The seal must have been weakened! Remember near the end of the second season?"

Henry shook his head. "No. He weakened the seal in the first season and was able to turn into VenomMyotismon, but his body was destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He must have found a way to create a new body using the Dark Spores in those kids while he possessed Oikawa, one that didn't have the seal left by AlForce Veedramon."

Rika nodded. "Henry's right. So, what happens next? Did Reapermon survive?"

"Sadly, he did. He ran off during the blinding light of AlForce Veedramon's final attack," Omegamon said. "I was left confused until Granasmon delivered the news about our fallen friend."

"And that's not the end of it. The battles got even worse!" Canewomon added. "One day, during a battle, Valmarmon himself appeared! He killed most of our comrades along with some innocent Digimon! And before he left, he kidnapped a Magnadramon! I can still remember her cries for help before he left!"

"Whatever happened to this Magnadramon...?" Buster Blader asked.

Imperialdramon sighed. "Mind wipe. Valmarmon turned her into his puppet, so he could communicate with other Digimon without actually being there..."

"How... how..." Jeri whispered.

"So, what happens next...?" Kazu asked.

_(Pharaohmon's betrayal.)_

-

_Days before the final battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon, Omegamon walked through the cave that would lead him to the Digital Underworld. Omegamon never felt nervous when he had set his eyes upon Valmarmon's form as he appeared in battle, gloating._

_Two of his best friends had been killed by Valmarmon with one unholy blast before either him, neither Imperialdramon or Granasmon could stop him. It was Valmarmon's way of saying that this wasn't going to be an easy fight for them to win._

_Slamming his WarGreymon hand into the side of the cave, Omegamon remembered that not only had two of his friends fallen, but a few of Imperialdramon's Dra-Warriors and numerous innocent Digimon that hadn't even taken part in the war. He wondered how long this war would last._

_With special permission from Granasmon, Omegamon decided to go down to the Digital Underworld to meet up with Anubimon and Pharaohmon, to check on the fallen Digimon that were killed by Valmarmon. However, as he came closer to the entrance of the Underworld..._

"_**PHARAOHMON... DON'T DO IT!!!"**__ Yelled a voice._

_Omegamon froze. That was Anubimon's voice. Running into the Underworld, he froze in shock as he saw a sight that he would never forget._

_The form that Pharaohmon was in was totally different from the one he had during the Shadow Tournament. He was a huge human creature with his features mostly made out of gold, and his face bore resemblance to the sarcophagi encasing the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. He wore a white cape, loincloth and had a white staff._

_Beside him was a tall pink six-winged dragon with brown horns on her head. Her eyes were totally black and her voice was very different. Omegamon knew this was Magnadramon, the Mega Holy Dragon digimon that Valmarmon had captured to use as his puppet. Omegamon figured out that Valmarmon was here for a purpose... but, what...?_

_Anubimon was nearby and his eyes shown with fury and betrayal. He carefully walked towards Pharaohmon. "I beg of you, my friend. This is the wrong path you're taking. Joining Valmarmon's army for power isn't the way."_

_Omegamon's eyes widened in shock. Pharaohmon? Joining the ranks of evil led by Valmarmon? This... can't be... How could Pharaohmon do such a thing...?_

_An evil chuckle came from the mouth of the puppet Magnadramon as Valmarmon's voice was heard. "It seems that being friends with you and being as the guardian of this dusty place wasn't good enough for him."_

"_Yes, joining Valmarmon-sama will be a great way to increase my power," Pharaohmon said with a laugh. "No hard feelings, eh Anubimon?"_

_Anubimon's face shown fury. "No... hard... feelings...? Pharaohmon, what about the promises we made with each other? To help each other, to protect this Underworld... to... to..."_

_Pharaohmon held up his hand. "There is something that you don't know about me, my dear friend. I could never keep promises that sound so... foolish."_

_Fury as Anubimon created a pyramid in his hands and threw it towards Pharaohmon. "You... You __**TRAITOR!!! PYRAMID POWER!!!"**_

"_**NECRO FIST!!!"**__ Pharaohmon countered as he slammed his fist through the pyramid and into Anubimon's stomach, causing the half animal to choke in pain. "I'm not done yet."_

_Omegamon raised his MetalGarurumon arm up and brought a cannon out of its mouth. "STOP!!! __**SUPREME CANNON!!!"**_

_Anubimon watched as Pharaohmon moved out of the way of the blue energy blast. He slightly gasped as Omegamon stepped in front of him and glared at Pharaohmon and the possessed Magnadramon. "O...Omegamon...?"_

"_Pharaohmon, why are you doing this? If you join that unholy jerk's ranks of evil, you will be our enemy and we'll have no choice but to destroy you!" Omegamon said, his voice dripping with venom._

_Simply shrugging, Pharaohmon simply walked beside the possessed Magnadramon. "Well, if that's the price to pay, so be it. Besides, I didn't even like you, Anubimon, and everyone that I know, including that fool, Granasmon!!!"_

_Fury blazed in Omegamon's eyes as he raised the MetalGarurumon cannon in the air. "You will regret those words, Pharaohmon."_

_Chuckling, Pharaohmon turned to the possessed Magnadramon, kneeling. "Valmarmon-sama, I am ready and willing to join your forces. Take me away from this peaceful place and I shall bring death to those who side with the fool Granasmon!"_

_Valmarmon's voice laugh from Magnadramon as she, or he, started to vanish along with Pharaohmon. "Very well. Soon, Granasmon will die and I will be the most powerful God Digimon ever!!!"_

_The moment the possessed Magnadramon and Pharaohmon were gone, Omegamon turned to the kneeling Anubimon with concern in his eyes. "Anubimon, are you...?"_

"_DAMN YOU, PHARAOHMON!!! YOU'LL REGRET FOR DESTROYING MY TRUST IN YOU AND OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!" Roared Anubimon in anger before looking at Omegamon. "I'll join your ranks in Granasmon-sama's army, if there is a position for me."_

_Stunned at Anubimon's anger, Omegamon simply nodded. "O... Of course..."_

-

_(Anubimon became the newest member of my generals... and he was a big help to our group...)_

Inumon grinned. "All right, Anubimon!"

Gallantmon chuckled. "So, that's what Pharaohmon looked like before, huh...? We already know that he ran off like a coward before Valmarmon was defeated... and that the Digital Priestess was able to seal him away... before her seal started to weaken..."

Alphamon scoffed. "Pharaohmon was a fool. His ego led to his own downfall."

"Which is a good thing, because if Pharaohmon was smart, these kids wouldn't be here," Canewomon said.

Sakuyamon nodded. "I agree. Guess we have to be lucky that Pharaohmon wasn't too big on brains."

Flamedramon sighed. "So, what's next that you guys had to deal with...?"

_(We had to deal with the Four Demon Beast Warriors and WarDevidramon. Together, they're a dangerous force. None of my Generals had the strength to destroy Valmarmon's five most trusted generals and if I joined in, Valmarmon himself would join in the battle. So, we came up with an idea.)_

Canewomon nodded. "Instead of destroying the five Generals, we should seal them away instead!"

"Seal them? How?" Rapidmon asked.

Alphamon sighed. "MahouGarurumon created five separate chambers to lock WarDevidramon and the Demon Beast Warriors away and seal them deep underground and used a powerful spell in order to prevent it from opening."

"And do they die in the chamber from old age...?" Athenamon asked.

Omegamon shook his head. "No. Digimon as powerful as WarDevidramon and the Demon Beast Warriors do not simply die of old age."

"Did this plan of yours work?" Flamedramon asked.

Canewomon giggled. "Of course, it was foolproof."

Rika grinned. "So, not even Kazu and Kenta could botch it up."

"HEY!!!" Kazu and Kenta snapped.

Omegamon chuckled. "We were successful in sealing away two of the Beast Warriors while they were alone."

_(That's right. Due to their foolishness, ChiGenbumon and KazeByakkomon were easily overpowered and sealed away.)_

-

_ChiGenbumon snarled. "You shall not defeat me, puny warriors! I shall defeat you in the name of the mighty Lord Valmarmon! Die, die, DIE!!!"_

_Anubimon sweatdropped. "So, remind me why he has to go first...?"_

_MahouGarurumon sighed. "ChiGenbumon is the weakest of the four. If we seal him away now, it'll be easier to deal with the strongest Generals without having to worry about him!"_

_Omegamon nodded. "A very good idea, my friend. However, we must not let our guard down. Even though he is the weakest, he has the strongest armor out of the four Generals!"_

"_Right. Omegamon, Anubimon! You know what to do!" MahouGarurumon said._

_Anubimon and Omegamon nodded. "Right!" And with that, they rushed into battle._

-

"All right. Would anyone mind explain to me what they're doing?" Rika asked.

Rapidmon snickered. "Yep, everyone would mind explaining to you, Rika."

Rika glared at Rapidmon. "Watch it, rabbit boy! Or..."

"Or else what?" Rapidmon asked. "I'm an Ultimate!"

"And I'm a Mega!" Sakuyamon said, grinning.

Rapidmon sweatdropped as he diverted his eyes. "Oh, look... an inter-dimensional plot hole."

Takato rapidly blinked. "Wha...?!"

Henry sighed. "Don't ask. I think he's been in that Rapidmon form for too long."

Imperialdramon shook his head. "The plan was to weaken ChiGenbumon so it would be easier to seal him away in a chamber."

-

_Omegamon punched ChiGenbumon in the chest after knocking his shield away. "You can't win! It's over!"_

"_No! It's not over!" ChiGenbumon yelled out in fury._

-

"My. Aren't you tough?" Athenamon said, stroking Omegamon's chest.

Omegamon blushed. "Well, I... he... I..."

Artemismon whispered to D'Arcmon, giggling. "Guess Omegamon wished he stayed out of the Pharaohmon problem now, huh?"

D'Arcmon grinned. "He'll never escape fate."

"Wish I could," Omegamon muttered.

-

_ChiGenbumon was thrown back into a wall, yelling in fury. "I WON'T LOSE! I WILL NOT LOSE! I'LL DESTROY YO..." He roared as he struggled when Omegamon and Anubimon grabbed him by the arms. "RAGH!!! LET GO OF ME, YOU FOOLS!!!"_

_Omegamon struggled as he glanced at MahouGarurumon. "Quick! Use the spell!"_

_Anubimon nodded. "Yeah! Use it now! __**HURRY!!!"**_

_MahouGarurumon sighed as he raised his staff into the air. "Struktur Transporto!!!" He slammed it onto the ground and a temple-like structure appeared beside him. Two doors opened up as the golden wolf, started to pant. "Quick! Throw him in now!"_

"_What are you doing?!" ChiGenbumon roared out as Omegamon and Anubimon threw him into the temple. __**"STOP!!!"**_

_Omegamon rushed forward and slammed the doors shut. "MahouGarurumon, hurry! Before he tries to bust himself out!"_

_MahouGarurumon sighed. "I'm going to have to get use to this..." He fired a bolt of energy from his staff. "Ultimo Sello!!!"_

_The energy struck against an ancient lock located between the doors, glowing as Omegamon leapt out of the way. ChiGenbumon roared as he failed to break the doors. "YOU FOOLS!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT NOW OR YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE!!!"_

_Anubimon sighed. "The walls and that door will be impossible for him to break! He's trapped in there __forever!__"_

_MahouGarurumon was sweating from using these powerful spells, he nodded. "I know. However, it's dangerous to keep his locked chamber in the open where Valmarmon and his other generals can see!" He held his staff up in the air once more. "I have to seal him deep underground right away! Subterraneo Transporto!!! Goodbye, ChiGenbumon!!!"_

_The temple started to shake and sink underground as ChiGenbumon roared in fury. __**"YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!!"**_

_As the temple was fully gone, MahouGarurumon fell to his knees and panted. Anubimon gasped. "Are you okay?!"_

_MahouGarurumon nodded. "I'll... be... fine." He gasped for air. "Using three powerful spells in order to seal ChiGenbumon away takes a lot of energy out of me and I fear it's just the beginning. One down, four to go..."_

-

"Not long after that, KazeByakkomon attacked. Imperialdramon and I confronted him while Omegamon and Anubimon were resting!" Alphamon said. "And even though he had little time for rest, MahouGarurumon joined us in battle!"

Rapidmon chuckled. "Perfect, a tiger versus a wolf! This'll be interesting."

Canewomon was casually examining her staff. "Just remember this, puppy rabbit. Make fun of MahouGarurumon and you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Rapidmon sweatdropped. "Oh, come on. How close are you to this guy anyway? He was your teacher!"

"He did not stay my teacher forever," Canewomon said, grinning. "You're speaking to MahouGarurumon's fiancée."

Rapidmon gulped. "Oh, really? Should have known."

"Well, the engagement ring was a big clue," Henry muttered. He blinked. "Speaking of which, how did Omegamon get the wedding ring on him?"

Omegamon grumbled as he raised his WarGreymon hand up, showing off the golden ring around the horn. "It wasn't easy."

-

_KazeByakkomon growled as he took a battle stance with his lance. "You fools will regret facing the indestructible Beast Generals of Great Lord Valmarmon!"_

"_Great Lord! Valmarmon has passed his major ego on to his lackeys," Alphamon muttered._

_Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "Thus making them as dangerous as he is."_

_MahouGarurumon took a kneeling position. "You two battle him until he gets tired. I'll try and conjure up another sealing spell!"_

_Imperialdramon and Alphamon nodded. "Right!"_

_KazeByakkomon snarled. "__**ANOTHER**__ sealing spell?! That explains why ChiGenbumon is missing. It was your doing, wasn't it?!"_

_Alphamon summoned a green sword made out of energy. "Enough of this. Imperialdramon, let's go!"_

_Imperialdramon nodded, raising his fists up. "Right!"_

-

"It took us nearly an hour to wear him down," Imperialdramon said. "We soon figured out that ChiGenbumon is the weakest of the four Generals while HiSuzakumon, the leader, was the strongest."

"What? Are you saying Henry is the weakest guy here? Thanks for believing in him," Rapidmon muttered.

Henry sweatdropped. "Rapidmon, I don't think he means it like that..."

Rika grinned. "Oh, yes he does."

"Rika, don't start, please...?" Takato pleaded.

-

"_UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME, YOU WEAK FOOLS!" KazeByakkomon spat in fury. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"_

_Imperialdramon sighed as he and Alphamon held KazeByakkomon's arms tightly. "I think you need to think up better insults."_

_Alphamon smirked. "And where you'll be going, I'm sure you'll be able to think up better insults for a very long time."_

"_**RAGH!!!"**__ KazeByakkomon hissed. __**"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!"**_

_Alphamon glanced at MahouGarurumon. "Quick, my friend! Before it's too late!"_

_MahouGarurumon got up from his kneeling position and raised his staff into the air. "Struktur Transporto!!!" He slammed it onto the ground and another temple-like structure appeared beside him. Two doors opened up as the golden wolf slowly got up. "H...Hurry up..."_

"_Throw him in now! He can't take much more of this!" Imperialdramon said._

_Alphamon nodded. "Right! In you go!"_

_KazeByakkomon hissed as he was thrown into the temple. "This is how you've beaten ChiGenbumon?! It'll never happen to me! __**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"**_

_Alphamon slammed the doors. "Oh, be quiet. MahouGarurumon!!!"_

"_Ultimo Sello!!!" MahouGarurumon called out, firing a bolt of energy from his staff._

_The energy struck against the ancient lock located between the doors, glowing as Alphamon stepped back. KazeByakkomon howled in anger. "NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! LET ME OUT NOW!!!"_

_Imperialdramon narrowed his eyes. "The second Beast General has been sealed away. So far, so good."_

"_Say that once I'm done," MahouGarurumon whispered, holding his staff into the air. "Subterraneo Transporto!!!"_

_The second temple shook as it sank underground. KazeByakkomon called out from behind the doors. "You'll regret this wolf. If I ever break free from this prison, I'll destroy you forever!"_

_MahouGarurumon fell to his butt, panting. "Oh, god... the... pain... too much... magic..."_

_Imperialdramon helped MahouGarurumon up. "It's over for now. Even if the remaining two attack, we'll just drive them away until you're fully recovered."_

"_You... sure...?" MahouGarurumon whispered._

_Alphamon nodded. "You've done much today, my friend. We'll just have to wait."_

_MahouGarurumon sighed. "I hate to see Valmarmon's reaction of what happened today..."_

-

"Why do I get the feeling that Valmarmon isn't going to be happy?" Kazu asked.

"Maybe because you ate all those beans, Kazu," Guardromon said.

Kazu sweat-dropped. "Thank you, Guardromon, for sharing that with everyone. Why not speak a bit _**LOUDER**_?"

Guardromon nodded. "OK... MAYBE BECAUSE YO..."

"THAT WAS SARCASIM, YOU IDIOT!!!" Kazu yelled.

Jeri sighed. "They've got a strong bond there."

"Yeah, a bond of idiots," Felinismon muttered.

_(Valmarmon wasn't happy to learn that two of his creations have been defeated. Not happy at all.)_

-

_Valmarmon sat at his throne, narrowing his eyes as his five remaining generals entered the room. "HiSuzakumon, MizuSeiryumon, Reapermon, Pharaohmon, WarDevidramon, do you have anything to report?"_

_MizuSeiryumon sighed. "No, Valmarmon-sama. No sign of the coward, Myotismon. It seems he has hidden himself somewhere far away from the war zone."_

"_It's such a shame, though. He's the cause of AlForce Veedramon's death," WarDevidramon muttered. "And yet he can't take the pressure of the war after losing his ability to digivolve."_

_Reapermon snarled. "That coward will get what he deserves if we ever catch him!"_

_Valmarmon rubbed his chin. "Hmm, not all is lost. ChiGenbumon and KazeByakkomon are still out there. I'm sure they'll find him and bring him back. Now that he's lost the power of a Mega, he can't overcome my Beast Generals, can he?"_

_Pharaohmon sighed. "My Lord. Forgive these four, but they have some news."_

"_They do?" Valmarmon asked, raising an eyebrow._

_WarDevidramon nodded. "Yes, Lord Valmarmon-sama. However, it's not about Myotismon. This news concerns ChiGenbumon and KazeByakkomon. One of our spies overheard a conversation between Digimon civilians about the two Generals."_

"_They've been defeated," HiSuzakumon said._

_Valmarmon leapt out from his seat in rage. "They've been __**WHAT?!!?**__ Defeated?! __**HOW?!**__"_

"_From what we've learned, they have been sealed away somehow," HiSuzakumon said. "Many digimon are believing that the Great Beast Generals aren't so dangerous after all."_

_MizuSeiryumon narrowed his eyes. "And they should be taught that we are NOT be taken lightly."_

_Valmarmon walked over to a window. "This isn't good. I'm preparing myself for the final battle and what I don't need to hear is that two of my strongest Generals have been defeated! HiSuzakumon, MizuSeiryumon! Find out what happened to them! If you see anyone of Granasmon's friends. You know what to do!"_

_HiSuzakumon bowed. "Of course, Valmarmon-sama!"_

_MizuSeiryumon bowed as well. "At once, Valmarmon-sama!"_

_And with that, they vanished in bursts of fire and water. Valmarmon gazed at his last three Generals. "Anything else you would like to add?"_

_WarDevidramon shook his head. "No, my lord. Nothing at all."_

"_Good. Let's hope nothing goes wrong this time." Valmarmon muttered._

-

"MahouGarurumon had enough strength to seal away one more Beast General," Omegamon said. "So, when we learned that HiSuzakumon had been sighted, MahouGarurumon, Imperialdramon and I went over there to confront him. However, It seemed HiSuzakumon wanted to see us, as well."

"Because he knew that you guys had something to do with the missing ChiGenbumon and KazeByakkomon, right?" Jeri asked.

Omegamon nodded. "Yes, and believe it or not, HiSuzakumon was the strongest of the four."

Kenta chuckled. "Sure, but, once you took him out, MizuSeiryumon was all alone."

Imperialdramon snarled. "No, he wasn't."

-

_HiSuzakumon snarled and raised his sword at the arrival of Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and MahouGarurumon. "Warriors of Granasmon, what have you done to my comrades? Speak now or I shall burn you like hell!"_

_Omegamon narrowed his eyes. "You have no right to threaten us like that! We're no weaklings!"_

"_Ha! What about AlForce Veedramon? He's a weakling. He died!" HiSuzakumon scoffed._

_MahouGarurumon shook his head. "He died with honor and bravery, unlike Myotismon, who ran off like a coward!"_

_HiSuzakumon narrowed his eyes. "Myotismon will regret abandoning the great Valmarmon like that. If you want to know what his punishment will be, I'll be happy to show it to you!"_

_Imperialdramon took a battle stance. "Bring it!"_

_HiSuzakumon grinned. "Oh, I'll bring it, all right. In fact, let's make it even. Right, my friend?"_

_MizuSeiryumon stepped out of nowhere and smirked. "Correct, leader. They won't know what hit them."_

_MahouGarurumon gasped. "What?!"_

"_We've learned that it took two Mega Digimon to defeat our comrades," HiSuzakumon said, grinning. "I wonder how long three Megas against two Beast Generals will last."_

"_Omegamon! Imperialdramon! Battle now!" MahouGarurumon said. "I'll get things ready."_

_Imperialdramon and Omegamon nodded. "Right!" And with that, Imperialdramon fought MizuSeiryumon while Omegamon fought HiSuzakumon._

-

Imperialdramon rubbed his temples. "Facing those two was really tough... the battle lasted about two hours before they finally tired themselves out..."

Henry rubbed his chin. "I can see how this would be tough for you. From what you said before, MahouGarurumon only had enough strength to seal away one more Beast General, right? Which means, you had to seal those two in the same chamber, right?"

"We tried to, but..." Omegamon whispered.

-

_Imperialdramon held MizuSeiryumon's arms tightly while Omegamon pinned HiSuzakumon to the ground. The dragon warrior grunted. "Hurry, MahouGarurumon! It's time!"_

_MahouGarurumon nodded. "All right." He slammed his staff into the ground, bringing up a temple-like structure. "Struktur Transporto!!!"_

_As the doors opened up, Imperialdramon threw MizuSeiryumon into the chamber. "Enjoy your new home!"_

_MizuSeiryumon crashed into the temple floor, rubbing his face. "What's this place?!"_

_HiSuzakumon's eyes widened. "What are they...? __**OF COURSE!!!"**__ He broke free from Omegamon's grasp and kicked him in the head. "NOW I UNDERSTAND!!! THIS IS HOW YOU'VE DEFEATED CHIGENBUMON AND KAZEBYAKKOMON!!!"_

"_Argh!" Omegamon coughed. He got up and rubbed his head. "MahouGarurumon, seal him away before HiSuzakumon ruins everything!"_

_MahouGarurumon gritted his teeth. "Ok." He fired a bolt of energy from his staff. "Ultimo Sello!!!"_

_The energy struck against the ancient lock located between the doors, glowing as the doors slammed shut and sealed MizuSeiryumon inside the temple. "NO!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!"_

"_Now for... __**YARGH!!!"**__ MahouGarurumon choked as HiSuzakumon crashed into his back, knocking him to the ground as the phoenix warrior pinned him to the floor. "NO!!!"_

_Imperialdramon stood up and gasped. "MahouGarurumon!"_

_HiSuzakumon held his sword at MahouGarurumon's neck. "So, this is your plan to defeat the Beast Generals, hmm? Well, guess what? It was all in vain... I'll kill you and report to Valmarmon-sama about this failed plan... and he'll release my three comrades from their prison!"_

_MahouGarurumon smirked. "Forget it! The only way to break the lock is to use a magical spell. Valmarmon is a God, but he's no magician..."_

"_Very well then. One thing I can do..." HiSuzakumon said, before he grinned. "I'll take you back to Valmarmon and _he'll_ make you release my comrades!" He swung his sword, unleashing a shockwave of flames that knocked Imperialdramon and Omegamon down. "AND YOUR NOT GOING TO STOP ME!!!"_

_Omegamon fell to the ground. "This can't be... we can't lose like this..."_

_Imperialdramon slowly got up. "Don't give up. There's always a way."_

_HiSuzakumon scoffed. "Please, what sort of miracle could save you from..."_

"_Struktur Transporto!!!" Called a voice. A bolt of energy struck the ground near HiSuzakumon and MahouGarurumon, bring up a temple-like structure. The doors opened up._

_MahouGarurumon blinked. "What the...?"_

_HiSuzakumon narrowed his eyes. "What is...?"_

"_**POSITRON LASER!!!"**__ Imperialdramon called out, unleashing his attack on HiSuzakumon that pushed him off MahouGarurumon and into the structure doors. __**"NOW!!!"**_

"_Now? But, I..." MahouGarurumon said._

"_Ultimo Sello!!!" Called the same voice, unleashing a bolt of energy on the doors that slammed shut, sealing HiSuzakumon behind. Suddenly, a familiar female Digimon landed beside MahouGarurumon, smiling. "Hello, sensei. Guess I pulled your tail out of that fire..."_

_MahouGarurumon got up, his jaw dropped. "Canewomon?! What are you...?"_

_Canewomon giggled. "Well, guess I can't call you sensei anymore. I've passed."_

_Imperialdramon chuckled. "Looks like you've come here just in time. A blow to your ego, eh friend? Being rescued by a girl."_

_Omegamon rubbed his chin. "The same girl that you really like."_

_MahouGarurumon's cheeks blushed. __**"ENOUGH!!!"**_

_Canewomon giggled. "And now let's get rid of these Generals for good!"_

_MahouGarurumon smiled. "I agree."_

"_LET US OUT!!!" MizuSeiryumon cried out in anger._

_HiSuzakumon snarled. "VALMARMON WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!"_

"_Subterraneo Transporto!!!" Both MahouGarurumon and Canewomon called out, sealing their temples underneath the ground where the last two Beast Generals will stay there forever._

_Omegamon chuckled. "At last... Valmarmon's accursed Beast Generals are gone for good."_

_Imperialdramon nodded. "Yes, now, only WarDevidramon is left, and he won't be easy."_

-

"That was sweet!" Kenta said. "So, only WarDevidramon left, eh? What about Pharaohmon and Reapermon?"

Imperialdramon sighed. "They're weak, so we didn't have any problems with them at all."

D'Arcmon nodded slowly. "So, what happened next?"

Canewomon blushed. "After MahouGarurumon recovered, he and I had a little chat. We found out that we love each other and..."

Athenamon grinned. "Got engaged, hmm?"

Canewomon nodded. "Yes, we were going to get married after the war if Granasmon won."

"So he could put up with his most annoying student for the rest of his life?" Rapidmon asked.

Canewomon held her staff up. "Any more comments?"

"Let me think about that," Rapidmon said.

Gallantmon sweatdropped. "Rapidmon, hiding behind me won't help."

Rapidmon nodded. "Yes, it can. Your tough armor will protect me."

Felinismon sighed. "Too bad it won't protect your thick head."

Seadramon smirked. "I see." He grinned at Flamedramon. "Hmm, wonder if you have one as well."

Flamedramon blinked. "What?"

"Ah, nothing," Seadramon said, grinning as he hovered away.

Flamedramon noticed the suspicious glares from Guardromon, Felinismon and Buster Blader. "What?!"

Himura sweatdropped. "Trust Seadramon to pick a trait from you."

Kotori grinned. "From me? What makes you think that?"

Jeri and Phillipe sweatdropped. "Oh boy."

"I'm going to get Inumon a helmet and a cup for a wedding gift," D'Arcmon said to Sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon smiled. "While you're at it, give me a whip, as well."

D'Arcmon giggled. "You got it."

"_**WHAT?!!?"**_ Flamedramon asked towards the suspicious glares from Guardromon, Felinismon and Buster Blader.

Elemental Hero Neos shook his head. "Everyone, the story shall continue!"

Omegamon nodded. "That's right! A few weeks after the last two Generals have been sealed awa... Imperialdramon, MahouGarurumon, Canewomon, Alphamon and myself set off to face WarDevidramon!"

"After learning that we had something to do with his last two Generals defeated, Valmarmon sent WarDevidramon to destroy us all," Canewomon whispered. "THAT'S when tragedy strikes."

"But, before the battle, Granasmon gave MahouGarurumon a gift," Alphamon said. "The Jewel of Fanglong!"

An image of MahouGarurumon holding a beautiful green jewel appeared in front of Huanglongmon. The large, golden dragon nodded. _**"Yes, it contained some of Granasmon's power and he gave it to MahouGarurumon, hoping it'd be useful for him against WarDevidramon."**_

"And was it?" Rika asked.

Canewomon stared at the image. "Well."

-

_WarDevidramon growled as Imperialdramon, Omegamon and Alphamon surrounded him. Canewomon and MahouGarurumon stood behind them on top of a rock. "So, you've come to deal with me like you've done with the Beast Generals, hmm? I must say, you have done a good job taking down the Generals one by one..."_

_Alphamon chuckled. "It's such a shame that you'll be sharing the same fate as your friends."_

_WarDevidramon held his claws up, narrowing his eyes. "You're mistaken, my friend. It's __**YOU**__ who will suffer the same fate as my allies!"_

_Omegamon brought out his sword. "If you think you can defeat us, WarDevidramon, you've got another think coming!"_

"_I'll not go down in this fight!" WarDevidramon roared, charging toward with his eyes glowing red._

_Imperialdramon leapt forward. __**"ATTACK!!!"**_

_Canewomon gasped as she watched WarDevidramon fight her friends. "Is he serious?! Does he actually think he can overcome three Mega Digimon all by himself?"_

"_I think so, my dear. It took two Digimon to overcome the four Demon Beast Generals before sealing them away," MahouGarurumon said. "WarDevidramon is Valmarmon's strongest general ever. We have to seal him away before it's too late! You and I must be ready!"_

_Canewomon nodded. "Ok."_

_WarDevidramon thrashed angrily as the three Mega Digimon tried to hold him. "Keep him down!" Imperialdramon said, planting a foot on one of the dragon's legs and trying to keep a grip on the right arm, which isn't easy since the tail kept lashing at his back, denting the armor there._

"_Unf! This guy's... TOUGH!" cried Omegamon as he tried to pin WarDevidramon's left arm down, which wasn't easy with the way the monster struggled._

"_That may be, but he is still no match for the Royal Knights!" Alphamon claimed, leaping onto WarDevidramon's chest, the weight of the armor driving the breath from the startled dragon's lungs. He took a step forward and slugged the dragon in the face with a haymaker so powerful it shattered several teeth, crumpled his snout slightly, and left him seeing stars._

"_Ugh..." WarDevidramon squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, already starting to recover from his beating. Omegamon had spoken truthfully, the dark dragon was very tough indeed. Too tough for even these mighty warriors to defeat, hence why they had to seal him away with Valmarmon's other generals._

"_Quickly, raise him up," MahouGarurumon called from the sidelines. "I've already begun the summoning!"_

"_Oh, please hurry," Canewomon said anxiously, wringing her hands. She could see that the knights were clearly tired from their struggle. If WarDevidramon should recover before the sealing was complete, they might not be able to restrain him again._

_The Knights obeyed quickly, dragging the dazed WarDevidramon to his feet. Alphamon had his left arm and Imperialdramon his right, with Omegamon grabbing him from behind, keeping his Grey Sword across the monster's neck and pointing his Garuru Cannon at the demon's head, so that if the dragon made a false move he'd. Well, probably not die, but still get a bad headache. Or neck-ache. Whatever._

"_Hmmm..." MahouGarurumon glowed as a shining magical spell-seal formed underneath him. He raised his staff in the air. "Struktur... Transporto!" The seal flashed and light shot from it into the air._

_The ground shook, and burst open behind the three knights and the evil dragon as a massive cathedral-like temple rose from the ground, clumps of dirt and rock falling from its crenellated spires as it towered above them. "Even though he's already done that four times...it's still pretty damn impressive!" Imperialdramon commented, glancing back at the temple._

"_Open her up!" Alphamon ordered MahouGarurumon. The wizard did so. He thrust his staff forward, and the giant gates of the temple behind them opened, light pulsing beckoningly from within._

"_Now, all you have to do is throw him in and we'll seal him away forever!" Canewomon informed them._

"_For... ever?" WarDevidramon murmured, regaining his senses. "No... NO! I won't go!" He began struggling again, trying to break free from the Knights' grasp. "I still have so much destruction and despair to cause in the world!"_

"_Stop it," Omegamon ordered, priming his gun. "Or I'll-" WarDevidramon thrust his head back, slamming into Omegamon's face and causing him to grunt and stumble back, losing his grip and misfiring his cannon, nearly hitting a startled Canewomon. "Ugh!"_

"_Omegamon!" cried an alarmed Imperialdramon, his attention shifting just the slightest from restraining WarDevidramon to focusing on his comrade._

"_Imperialdramon, don't-" Alphamon started. But it was too late, Imperialdramon's momentary lack of focus was all WarDevidramon needed to rip his arm free from the Royal Knight and slash at the dragon's face with his Crimson War Claw, causing him to cry out and stagger backwards, clutching his eyes. WarDevidramon then swung his tail at Alphamon's legs, knocking him off balance and allowing the dragon to free his other arm, grab Alphamon by the neck and bring him up just in time to use him as a shield from Omegamon's Supreme Cannon blast. Alphamon cried out in pain as the super-powered energy blast hit him in the chest, cracking his armor._

_Omegamon gasped. "N-no. What have I done?!"_

"_Oh, nothing much," WarDevidramon said, hurling Alphamon at Omegamon and knocking both of them out. Imperialdramon, his eyes still blinded, by WarDevidramon's claws, blindly tried to rush the evil dragon, but was easily evaded and knocked down with a kick to the rear, joining his comrades on the ground. "Just spelled the end of the Royal Knights. With their most powerful members and legendary leader sealed away for all eternity, they will be no match for the remaining forces of evil!"_

"_No! MahouGarurumon, we must do something!" cried a horrified Canewomon._

_The wizard nodded in agreement and pulled out a second staff. "Canewomon, take my place here! The spell needs to be maintained, otherwise the temple will sink before we get WarDevidramon into it!"_

_His apprentice/fiancée nodded. "Right!" She hopped into the center of the spell seal at the same moment that MahouGarurumon jumped out, putting the burden of the magic on her shoulders._

"_Face me, demon!" MahouGarurumon challenged WarDevidramon as he charged towards the dark dragon._

"_Ah, and you are the wizard who sought to seek me away, aren't you? Allow me to return the favor," WarDevidramon purred. "Destructo Missile!" Several dozen missiles launched from compartments all over his body and homed in on MahouGarurumon. The magician twisted and dodged skillfully, evading some missiles and deflecting others with his spinning staffs, even knocking a few back towards the evil dragon, who obliterated them with a sweep of his tail. "Atomic Eye!" A powerful red laser shot from the dragon's eyes, sweeping across the ground towards MahouGarurumon._

_MahouGarurumon leaped over the beam, flipped in the air, and struck the dragon with a powerful blow with one staff as he came down, rearing back with the other. "Lupo Furia!" He spun and swung his second staff upwards, catching WarDevidramon in the jaw and hurling him onto his back, allowing thousands of wolf-shaped energy beams to rain down and blast the monster in his stomach, blasting up dust and debris from the ground._

_However, WarDevidramon was nothing if not resilient, and leaped back to his feet as MahouGarurumon came towards him, staffs swinging. "Crimson War Claw!" The dragon, claws glowing, tried to strike the wizard with both hands. MahouGarurumon crossed his staffs defensively before him, catching the claws and blocking WarDevidramon's blow. The staffs hissed and smoked from the power of the dragon's claws, shaking as WarDevidramon pressed against them, but MahouGarurumon held firm, even though his arms shook and the dragon pushed the staffs back a few inches. Tired already of the stalemate, the dragon sought to break it. "Atomic Eye!" His eye began to glow._

"_Empyrean Flare!" MahouGarurumon howled, releasing a blast of powerful white fire right into the dragon's face. WarDevidramon screeched in pain as the flames burned at his head, clawing at his face to put them out. MahouGarurumon pressed the advantage he had been given and wailed on the weakened WarDevidramon, beating him back towards the temple. WarDevidramon, dazed by the flames, could do little more than defend himself from the wizard's flurry of attacks. Quickly enough, they reached the temple's threshold, and with a final kick MahouGarurumon managed to shove WarDevidramon, roaring in fury, through the glowing entryway._

_The wizard quickly turned around. "Canewomon, now! Seal the gateway!"_

_The wizard's apprentice and beloved nodded, channeling her magic into the spellform beneath her. "Ultimo Sello!"_

_The temple shook. The gateway pulsed. And then, slowly, the big stone doors began to swing shut. MahouGarurumon quickly began running away from the threshold, heading for the dwindling gap between the closing doors to freedom..._

_When suddenly, WarDevidramon's serpentine tail lashed out from within the temple, wrapping around MahouGarurumon's ankle. The wizard cried out in surprise as he tripped and fell to the ground. "Uh!"_

"_If I am to be locked away for eternity. Then I shall take you with me, to ensure that no magician of your caliber remains to hinder my master's glorious victory!" the evil dragon shrieked from inside the temple. Before MahouGarurumon could get back up and free himself from the dragon, the monster's tail retracted back into the temple, dragging him with it, just as the doors slammed shut, trapping both of them inside._

_Canewomon gasped in horror. "NO! MahouGarurumon!" She began to incant the first syllables of the spell to reopen the door._

"_No! Stop!" Alphamon interrupted, staggering to his feet._

"_If you open the door, you'll release WarDevidramon too!" Omegamon said, offering his leader some support to lean against._

"_And there's no way we'll be able to trap him again, now that he knows what we were trying to do!" Imperialdramon said, gasping for breath._

_  
"If he escapes, we won't be able to catch him... he'll round up the remaining supporters of Valmarmon and start a whole new war! He might even find a way to break the seals we've put on the other generals! For the sake of everything, we CAN'T let that happen!" said Omegamon._

"_But...but MahouGarurumon..." Canewomon protested._

"_In this war, many brave warriors have sacrificed their lives for our cause," Alphamon said despondently. "And now it seems one more sacrifice is required. Any one of us would have done the same thing in MahouGarurumon's place, but as it is, he was the one called to do it, and has paid the price. We must honor that sacrifice...and finish his last work. To do anything else would disgrace everything he's fought for."_

"_But..."_

"_Canewomon, if I could switch places with him, I would in an instant," Alphamon said firmly. "But I cannot. There is no other choice but this. It is the only way. I'm sorry."_

_Canewomon looked down, her hair covering her face. She stood there silently for a long moment, a cold wind gusting across the plains. Finally, almost in a whisper, she said, "Subterraneo Transporto."_

_The earth shook once more. The temple quaked mightily, and then slowly regressed into the ground, sinking bit by bit beneath the surface of the Digital World, never to be seen again. The Royal Knights watched solemnly as the last of it departed, the ground sealing up without a crack in its wake, as if it had never been there in the first place._

_The spell seal underneath Canewomon faded and vanished as a few drops of moisture rolled down her snout and dropped to the ground, glistening with a kind of magic all their own. "Goodbye, MahouGarurumon."_

_It was all but silent on the plains then, with only the wind audibly mourning the loss of a great hero._

-

Granasmon's spirit, Huanglongmon, Imperialdramon, Alphamon, Omegamon and Canewomon bowed their heads as everyone was silent. Elemental Hero Neos stepped forward. "With MahouGarurumon's sacrifice, Valmarmon's strongest generals were sealed away... and yet, he was calm for some reason."

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, you see, he had two Generals left, Pharaohmon and Reapermon. As for Granasmon-sama's generals... Only Omegamon, Anubimon, Imperialdramon and I remained. The odds in his favor weren't too good, but that didn't stop him..."

Rika blinked. "What do you mean...?"

"_Valmarmon declared the ultimate challenge. The final battle between my forces and his forces in a huge war... with Canewomon and Huanglongmon guarding the innocent Digimon, I took my army with my four generals to the final battle. And this battle lasted for Seven Days and Seven Nights. We fought throughout the day and throughout the night without resting in-between. During the second day, Alphamon and Omegamon fought Reapermon."_

-

_With good Digimon clashing their weapons against the evil side, Alphamon and Omegamon were glaring at Reapermon, who chuckled. "So, if it isn't the Royal Knights: Alphamon, the legendary leader and Omegamon, the second in command. My impression of you two: Very weak. You have to be weak if you were unable to save your fallen Knight friend from Myotismon's final attack."_

_Alphamon narrowed his eyes. "Silence, Reapermon. Yesterday marked the beginning of the end! Our leaders will battle it out against one another for the fate of the Digital World!"_

"_Spare me the drama!" Reapermon said, holding up his scythe. "By the order of Lord Valmarmon, I will slice your data so small, you'll reborn in a million Digieggs!"_

_Omegamon brought out his Grey Sword, narrowing his eyes. "That'll never happen."_

"_Really?" Reapermon asked, before he rushed forward and rapidly slashes the air with his scythe. __**"GRIM SLASHER!!!"**_

"_MOVE!!!" Alphamon ordered, leaping out of Reapermon's attack._

_Omegamon clashes his Grey Sword against Reapermon's scythe, stopping his attack. "A careless mistake!!!" He brought out the Garuru Cannon and quickly held it towards the Cyborg Digimon's chest. __**"SUPREME CANNO..."**_

"_**BURNING CYCLONE!!!"**__ Reapermon hissed, spinning around in a whirlwind of flames, engulfing Omegamon. "HAHAHAHA!!! DIE, KNIGHT!!! DIE!!!"_

_Omegamon screamed. "ARGH!!! ENOUGH!!!"_

"_Omegamon!" Alphamon called out before he found himself being dragged towards the cyclone. "What in the...? How is that even possible...?" He narrowed his eyes. "Right. Omegamon, hold on! I'm not going to lose another comrade!" He held his hand out to create a green sword made of pure energy. __**"SEIKEN GRADE ALPHA!!!"**_

_Leaping forward, Alphamon thrust his green sword into the fiery tornado. He heard the sound of his sword stabbing through someone. Slowly, the tornado vanished and Alphamon found himself holding his sword through Reapermon's chest. The Cyborg Digimon choked and looked dazed. "Damn it... how..."_

_Alphamon glanced at Omegamon. "Are you okay?!"_

"_I'm... much tougher... than you think I am..." Omegamon coughed, getting up from the ground. His armor had black scorch marks, but it looked like he was okay. He held up his Garuru Cannon back to Reapermon's chest. "It ends now."_

_Reapermon chuckled slowly. "Fools, it's hardly near the end. It's just the beginning! Soon, Lord Valmarmon will achieve his dream of conquering every world with his will and order! And not even bloody Granasmon can stop him!!!"_

_Alphamon scoffed. "His ideals will never come true. As long as our hearts and souls stay strong, not even Valmarmon can take that away!"_

_Omegamon nodded. "Yes and as for you, Reapermon. Sayonara... __**SUPREME CANNON!!!"**_

_Alphamon pulled his sword back, made it disappear and fired multiple green energy beams from the palm of his hands. __**"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!!!"**_

_Reapermon was engulfed by the combined attacks of the two Royal Knights, screaming in pain as his body was dissolving into data. "MARK MY WORDS, YOU FOOLS!!! LORD VALMARMON WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!!! I'LL RETURN AND GET MY REVENGE...!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Alphamon and Omegamon stood in silence as they watched Reapermon's data being blown away by the wind. With a heavy sigh, Alphamon turned around. "He is right about one thing."_

_Blinking, Omegamon glanced at his fellow Knight. "And what's that?"_

_Alphamon stared at the battlefield. "This is just the beginning."_

-

_("Even though Reapermon was gone, the war still continued... at that point, Pharaohmon decided to run away like a coward. He never got too far when he found himself being sealed by the Digital Priestess.")_

"Hey... how come we didn't see her joining up?" Takato asked.

Imperialdramon sighed. "It was her last request. To make sure that her appearance as the Digital Priestess is kept as a secret. And to wipe away the images of her appearance until she was ready to return."

Athenamon smiled. "And she got that right to return when Pharaohmon himself came back. Thanks to Gallantmon Shining Mode, the Priestess and the Sailor Senshi of the Flames."

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes. However, it looks like Shining Mode might be needed again if we need to overcome the Rajita force!"

Huanglongmon chuckled. _**"Yes, that's true. However, Gallantmon, there's a way to become Shining Mode WITHOUT fusing with the Priestess."**_

"There... is...?" Gallantmon asked, looking surprised.

_("Yes... and I'll give you that ability later. However, let's get back to the story, shall we? As the war continued and Valmarmon has no more generals left to fight by his side, he decided to challenge me in a one-on-one battle without anyone helping us. I had to accept and I also had to get stronger during the fight as well.")_

-

_It was the seventh night and both sides were watching with hopeful gaze that their mighty leader will be victorious over their enemy. Granasmon and Valmarmon weren't showing any fatigue nor were they giving up. They stared at each other, narrowing their eyes as they glared at each other._

"_I must say, Granasmon. You've gained my respect," Valmarmon muttered. "I never thought we would fight this long."_

_Granasmon chuckled. "Thank you, Valmarmon, however, I'm won't be finished fighting until you're finally gone."_

_Valmarmon grinned. "Oh, really...? Well then, let the sparks fly!" He held out his hand to created a black sword with blood-red markings on the blade that has no shine. __**"BANE OF LIGHT!!!"**__ He chuckled as he examined his sword. "Here it is... my sword, the blood-thirsty Muramasa!"_

"_Two can play at this game," Granasmon said, calmly. He held out his hand, creating a white sword with blue markings on the blade, sparkling under the moonlight. __**"EMPYREAN BLADE!!!"**__ He twirled his sword around before pointing it at Valmarmon. "The Granasaber. The ultimate weapon for a Divine God like me to protect good from evil..."_

_Valmarmon smirked. "Well, now. Shall we begin? Or do you still need to get ready for the final battle...?"_

_Granasmon bowed his head. "I want to end this battle right now before your forces claim more innocent life." He lifted his head, chuckling. "And for that, I must get serious." His entire body was engulfed in pure pearl white aura. "Valmarmon, witness my ultimate strength!"_

_Valmarmon raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"_

_Watching from the mountains nearby were Alphamon, Omegamon, Imperialdramon and Anubimon. They all covered their eyes as Granasmon's body glowed. Anubimon was in awe. "Lord Granasmon... what is he...?"_

"_He's getting stronger! He's unleashing a stronger form so he can defeat Valmarmon more quickly!" Alphamon said._

_Omegamon chuckled. "Finally... for AlForce Veedramon and MahouGarurumon, avenge them, my lord."_

_When the glow vanished, Granasmon was now standing in pearl-white armor. He still retained his blond hair, his ten large white magnificent angel wings from his back and his Granasaber remained the same. He held his Granasaber in one hand, he held a light blue shield with the Crest of Light in between a pair of angel's wings embedded on it. Granasmon swung his sword around, creating small winds as he stood tall. __**"GRANASMON EMPYREAN MODE!!!"**_

-

"Sweet! Check it out!!!" Kazu said. "He looks like the Black Luster Soldier, only you could call it the White Luster Soldier!"

Kenta blinked. "Which one? The ritual-summoned version, or Envoy of the Beginning?"

"Doesn't matter... he still looks sweet!" Kazu said, grinning.

Henry shook his head before he checked his D-Ark, bringing up data on Granasmon's new form. "Ok. Granasmon Empyrean Mode! A Mega level, Vaccine type, Divine Warrior-God Digimon! His weapons are the Granasaber and Granashield! With his new form made for battle, he'll fight to the bitter end in order to protect the innocent! His special attacks are Granasaber, Heaven's Blade and Final Light!"

Takato grinned. "So, it's the final fight?"

_("Yes, it's the final fight and this is what happened.")_

-

_Valmarmon chuckled. "Not bad. I won't bother powering myself up. This form is enough to take you down, Granasmon. I'll tear you to pieces."_

_Granasmon EM narrowed his eyes. "We'll see who'll be torn apart first."_

_Valmarmon went into battle pose, holding his Muramasa out. "Ready...?"_

_Granasmon EM nodded before he held his Granasaber out. "Yes, I'm ready."_

_Silence..._

_And then..._

"_**BATTLE!!!"**__ Both Valmarmon and Granasmon EM cried out, leaping towards each other and swinging their swords against each other._

_The blades clashed against each other, sparks flying around them as the two Gods leapt back. Valmarmon hissed as he threw a dark ball of energy from his hand. "I'll not fall, Granasmon! I came too far for my ideals to come true!!!!"_

_Granasmon EM blocked the attack with his shield, gritting his teeth. "Selfish ideals like yours, Valmarmon, will __**NEVER **__come true!!!" He thrust his sword in front of him as the blade glowed white. __**"GRANASABER!!!"**_

_Valmarmon blocked the blade with his own, grinning as he pointed his free hand to Granasmon EM's shadow. "Let's see if your spirit can be over come by horror and despair, my dear opponent..." His hand gave off a dark aura. __**"SHADOWS... OF...**__**DEATH!!!"**_

_Gasping, Granasmon EM leapt into the air as he moved his shadow from Valmarmon's attack. "I won't let you win, you devil!!!" He did rapid thrusts in the air with his Granasaber, creating after-images of his blade towards Valmarmon. __**"HEAVEN'S BLADE!!!"**_

"_**SUPREME DARKNE... ARGH!!!"**__ Valmarmon screamed, falling to the ground after getting direct hits from Granasmon EM's attack. __**"NO!!!"**_

_Anubimon gasped. "He's down!"_

_Omegamon anticipated Granasmon's next move. "This is it!"_

_Imperialdramon clenched his fist. "For everyone that perished from that evil tyrant... finish him off!"_

"_You can do it, Granasmon-sama!!!" Alphamon called out._

_Granasmon EM's entire body was covered in light as he held his sword in front of him. "AlForce Veedramon, MahouGarurumon, and every innocent Digimon that has fallen by Valmarmon's evil. This is for you... __**FINAL LIGHT!!!"**_

_Valmarmon was lying on the ground, rubbing his head. "Damn you, Granasmon... I'll make sure that you..." He looked up and gasped. "Oh no!!!"_

_What Valmarmon saw was Granasmon EM flying down towards him at an extreme speed, holding his sword up. "This is the end!!!"_

_Valmarmon narrowed his eyes. "This is NOT the end..."_

_Before Granasmon EM crashed into Valmarmon, he thrust his Granasaber into Valmarmon's chest. __**"DIE, VALMARMON!!!"**_

_**SSSSHHHHHLLLLIIIICCCCKKKKK!!!!**_

_Silence..._

_Every Digimon was in shock..._

"_Valmarmon..." Anubimon whispered._

"_Lord Granasmon..." Omegamon gasped._

"_**BOTH OF THEM?!"**__ Alphamon cried out in horror._

_Granasmon EM reverted back into his original form as he grit his teeth in pain. Before he thrust the sword through Valmarmon, Valmarmon was able to pick up his own weapon and thrust it through Granasmon's chest. Both Digimon Gods were able to give to each other a fatal blow. Staggering backwards, Granasmon fell to the ground and clutched his chest. "Argh..."_

_Valmarmon coughed as he sat up, laughing. "Foolish... Granasmon... the war is over... your side may have won... but, I'm much smarter... than you think..."_

_Granasmon looked up, gritting his teeth. "What... do you... mean...?"_

"_You and I... are special..." Valmarmon said. "Even though our bodies will be gone, our souls are immortal... impossible to be destroyed!"_

_Granasmon lowered his head. "That's true..."_

_Anubimon stepped back in horror. "Granasmon is dying?!"_

_Imperialdramon lowered his head. "Yes. Granasmon could heal himself, but he wasted too much energy in his final attack!"_

"_What about Valmarmon?! Unlike our Lord, he didn't change his form to get stronger!" Omegamon said._

_Alphamon closed his eyes. "That's true, but I think Valmarmon used up most of his energy as well and doesn't have enough to heal himself..."_

_Valmarmon grinned. "True. VERY true. However, like I said before... I'm much smarter... than you think..." He looked up and laughed. "I'll separate my body into seven pieces, impossible to be destroyed, and await my followers to revive me from my slumber!!!"_

"_**WHAT?!"**__ Alphamon gasped._

_Imperialdramon snarled. "Curse you, Valmarmon... curse you!!!"_

_Valmarmon stood up, his body breaking into data. He glared at Granasmon and chuckled. "How about it, Granasmon...? Why don't you try and separate your body into pieces so you can await __**YOUR**__ revival...? Or do you have any strength left in order to conduct this miracle...?"_

_Granasmon coughed and breathed heavily. "Darn... he's right... I'm too... tired..." He gritted his teeth. "This is a set-back... for using... the Final Light... in my Empyrean Mode..."_

_Omegamon's eyes widened. "That means..."_

_Valmarmon laughed, his arms vanishing into data. "I'll return, but not Granasmon! The future looks beautiful! And once I returned, I'll find out what you've done to my five missing Generals!" He grinned. "Believe me, revenge will be so sweet..."_

"_Valmarmon, you'll __**NEVER**__ return!!!" Imperialdramon yelled. "WE'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!!!"_

"_Are you so sure...? Heh, we'll see in the future..." Valmarmon said, grinning. "For now... sayonara, suckers..." His laughing voice echoed as his body vanished. The data of Valmarmon soon whirled around and seven dark balls of energy hovered in the air before separating into different directions._

_Omegamon followed one of the seven and snarled. "Damn him! And we can't destroy the pieces?! How can we stop him from coming back?!"_

"_You... can't... destroy the pieces... but you can... seal them..." Granasmon said, coughing. "Speak to... Huanglongmon... he has the power... to seal the pieces away... once you've located them, seal them with Huanglongmon's power and separate them into different... locations..."_

_Anubimon gasped. "Granasmon! Hold on! We can he..."_

_Granasmon smiled. "No, Anubimon... please, calm yourself... like Valmarmon said... my soul is immortal... I'll be with you forever..."_

_Alphamon bowed. "Thank you, my lord. Your legend will be remembered forever."_

_Granasmon chuckled. "Thank you, my friend... thank you... for... every... thing..." He closed his eyes and..._

_Granasmon's entire body burst into data._

_A light orb floated in the air and flew away with the scattering data of the fallen Divine God._

_All that remained from the final battle was Granasmon's Granasaber and Valmarmon's Muramasa._

_Imperialdramon snarled. "No... Damn it... no..."_

_Omegamon fell to his knees. "This war... was never easy... was it...?"_

_Alphamon shook his head, remembering Canewomon's tears as she was forced to seal MahouGarurumon with WarDevidramon. "No... it never was..."_

_Anubimon sighed. "Sayonara, Granasmon-sama. You'll be remembered forever!"_

_("The war was over, but the events that followed afterwards was just the beginning...")_

-

There was silence. Everyone had kept quiet upon witnessing the most historical and important moment of the Digital World.

"_**Once the seven pieces of Valmarmon had been sealed away, I separated the Digital World into 5 distinct, separate worlds. One for each of the four compass points, and one more that would serve as the only link between them. As you can probably surmise, the Digital World you all know is the South Realm. I and the Royal Knights remained in the Central Realm, and I created the Four Digimon Sovereigns to watch over a world of their own. Imperialdramon, I believe, has branches of his Dra-Warriors in each realm." **_Huanglongmon said.

Henry shook his head. "So, it wasn't over, was it?"

Elemental Hero Neos stepped forward as everyone, minus the warriors from the past, stood in silence. "That's correct. We believe there might be rouge forces searching for the seven pieces! And we fear Valmarmon might know where the five sealed chambers with his four Beast Generals and WarDevidramon are!"

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, but, we don't have to worry about that until those cursed alien forces are brought down with our strength!"

Granasmon's spirit nodded. _"Correct, at this very moment, your allies are invading the main Rajita ship where the final battle shall start! In a few moments, all of you should join up with them in order to free the human and Digital Worlds from the great evil we're facing."_

Takato grinned. "You got it! We won't let you or Huanglongmon down!"

Huanglongmon nodded._** "Thank you, young Tamer."**_

"We're all grateful," Omegamon stated.

"_**Gallantmon. This weapon we're giving to you was the weapon Granasmon was making before AlForce Veedramon's untimely demise,"**_ Huanglongmon said as a orb of light floated over to Gallantmon and landed in his hands. _**"With this weapon, you'll be able to reach your Shining Mode without the help of the Digital Priestess."**_

Gallantmon stared at the weapon he now holds. It was a long, thin sword with a gaping dragon's maw in place of a cross guard. From that mouth extended the blade, which shone with a strange light completely independent from the chamber's illumination. The blade was silver while the gaping dragon's jaws and hilt looked to be made of gold. Although the sword itself seemed rather simple, somehow, Gallantmon knew it was the most powerful weapon he would ever lay hands on. He looked up at Huanglongmon. "What's this weapon called?"

"_**The Dragon Saber, which contains many other abilities you and your Tamer can unlock,"**_ Huanglongmon answered.

Neos nodded in response. "That is correct. Gallantmon, you have been bestowed this weapon because you deemed to be worthy of wielding it. Defeating Pharaohmon was a great accomplishment and this sword, no doubt, will aid you in the battle with your current enemy. Lord Granasmon and Lord Huanglongmon have great faith in you and your friends. Please, use it wisely and only when the situation becomes dire."

Nodding, Gallantmon examined the blade and slashed it down while cutting through the air. "I will use this sword and new power wisely! Thank you, Lord Granasmon. Thank you, Lord Huanglongmon."

"Atta boy, Gallantmon. You look great," Takato smiled proudly for his partner. "You've come a long way since the day I drew you. I never dreamed this would happen: Gallantmon bestowed an ultimate weapon from a god!"

"He sure is taking a liking to that sword! Lucky..." Rapidmon murmured.

Sakuyamon smiled proudly. "Granasmon chose the right warrior to wield that sacred weapon."

"Good for Gallantmon. Now, our odds have turned to our favor," Henry said.

Rika nodded. "I hope you're right, for our sake."

Canewomon stood behind, staring at the floor. "I'll keep on fighting for you my love."

"We'll all keep fighting to protect everything dear to us," Athenamon vowed. "Right, my love?"

Omegamon nodded. "No questions asked."

"I think we all know who or what we have to keep on fighting for," Himura said. "Our families."

The children all nodded simultaneously in response to what Himura said. They realized that they would be fighting for the sake of their loved ones.

"Let's not forget our friends, allies, the two worlds and the survival of humanity," Takato said.

Huanglongmon nodded as he kept an eye on the saber-wielding Gallantmon. "_**And now... My friends. The surprise I promised you. Sorry to keep you waiting. In order to help you in your war against the invaders, I have arranged reinforcements. Tamers and friends, look beyond the door behind Elemental Hero Neos."**_

They did as told and looked down at a golden door behind Elemental Hero Neos.

"Gee, I wonder what he could mean?" Takato said.

"We won't know until he opens the door," replied Rika.

"_**These warriors hail all the way from the Eastern Digital Realm. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon, this surprise will come off as a shock to you. I hope you're ready.**_"

"Yes, show us who our reinforcements that you've managed to find for us," Omegamon nodded.

Cherubimon faced the door. "I wonder..."

"Show us, Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon," Ophanimon said.

"_Please, open for the door, Elemental Hero Neos. We don't want to keep our guests waiting. It is time..._" Granasmon instructed.

With that, the Duel Monster moved to the side and turned the handle on the door.

Inside was a room of white light and then a group of shadowy figures were coming forward. The first put out a hand and walked out through the door.

The expression on everyone's faces turned into shock, disbelief and certainly...

"_**OH. MY. GOSH!!! NO WAY!!!"**_ Kazu and Kenta freaked out.

"It... It can't be!! Can it?!" Takato jumped back in surprise as he pointed his finger forward. "It's _**THEM!!"**_

Omegamon was speechless. It was as if he had seen a ghost. His face contorted with shock.

Taking notice of her husband's expression, Athenamon raised a brow in concern. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Yes, it's as if you seem to know these strangers," Buster Blader said.

"I... I do know them! Those two!" Omegamon pointed.

"What?" Amazoness Swordswoman was confused.

"I didn't think THIS would be possible!" Himura exclaimed.

"No. Freaking. Way," Rika remarked.

Yes, standing before everyone and walking out the secret door were seven of the legendary Digi-Destined.

Tai Kamiya, the Digi-Destined of Courage, and the human partner of Agumon;

Matt Ishida, the Digi-Destined of Friendship, and the human partner of Gabumon;

TK Takashi, the Digi-Destined of Hope, and the human partner of Patamon;

Kari Kamiya, the Digi-Destined of Light, and the human partner of Gatomon;

Davis Motomiya, the Digi-Destined of Miracles, and the human partner of Veemon;

Ken Ichijouji, the Digi-Destined of Kindness, and the human partner of Wormmon;

Willis Wallace, the Digi-Destined of Destiny, and the human partner of Cocomon and Gummymon;

They were a few years older than they were when they defeated Diablomon. Tai and Matt appeared to be 19 years of age while TK, Kari, Davis, Ken and Willis were about 15 or 16.

Takato blinked as he thought his eyes had deceived him. Standing before him was a group of kids he called his heroes. "But... They can't be real! Could they?!"

* * *

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Tai: Hey, everyone! Surprised to see us?! Well, in case you don't know who I am, I'm Tai Kamiya, Digi-Destined leader and carrier of the Crest of Courage! Guess you weren't expecting us Digi-Destined to show up? Life's filled with surprises!

Matt: Hey, less talking about us and more about the next episode, Tai!

Tai: Oh right! My bad! Anyhow, it's going to be a rumble in Shibuya next chapter! Our digimon will be laying the smackdown on some rudy poo Rajita candy ass!

TK: We, the Victory Tamers and our digimon end up helping the Legendary Warriors, the demons, the Dra-Warriors, the Royal Knights, the Amazons and the Duel Monsters next time! Shibuya will never be the same again.

Ken: Neither will Tokyo or the world for that matter.

Davis: And let's not forget about the four main Tamers! They've been split up from the other teams! The Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the kids and the digimon! And to make it worse... Yui comes face to face with her worst nightmare, Nemesis! Yikes and now Yui's been challenged to a duel!

Willis: Takato and his friends face the two Rajita shinobi from the battle on the bridge earlier in this story arc. The Detectives battle some nasty cyborgs Kuiiza built during his years of experimentations. The Sailors stumble upon Kuiiza's lab and discover some horrifying experiments and test subjects. Gallantmon and his entourage are confronted by Black Guilmon and his entourage as Black Guilmon finally unveils his mega form!

Kari: In addition, Joey attempts to recover from having been used as Kuiiza's puppet. Will it finally be time for both him and Seto Kaiba to finally put aside their differences?

TK: Then, let's not forget everyone who has had little exposure in the story, like Yamaki and company. In addition, we'll see how Yugi's grandpa and a few others are doing. All this and more next time! Tai, you want to give tell everyone the next chapter title?

Tai: Meh, might as well. The next chapter is entitled...

-

_**Kuiiza's Deadly Labyrinth! Prelude to Leviathan's Awakening!**_

Ken: And how could we forget? Leviathan is preparing to awaken and no telling when the brainwashed Sovereigns will appear!

Davis: Man, we really do have our work cut out for us...

* * *

Author's Note (3/2007):Whew and yet another long chapter completed. It took me a while considering I've been writing this sparingly.

Once again, credit goes to Ninetalesuk for the whole Valmarmon/Granasmon story and for that big scene. In addition, I also give credit to LazerWulf and Belletiger for their contributions.

Honestly, did anyone of you expect the Digi-Destined to show up in this? How about Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon actually being the Digi-Destined's digimon partners? Credit goes to LazerWulf for the idea and all the necessary retconning, most of which will be explained next chapter, so please hold all questions until then.

Also, the whole story involving Valmarmon and Granasmon was written by Ninetalesuk. Credit goes to him for that. These are _**NOT**_ my ideas! Just so I let you readers know (and in case some of you ask me if I had any involvement in them. You know who you are but I won't mention names). Thanks! I appreciate the help!

If you have any further questions about Ninetalesuk's Valmarmon/Granasmon angle, send a private message (or email) to him about the related subject. I'm not the one you want to address your concerns to.

So, now we finally get to the battles inside the Rajita mother ship and a huge rumble in Tokyo. What's next?

With only seven chapters left to go, there's simply no telling. I have plenty of other big surprises as we move toward the end of this story. But, I'm not going to tell you what they are. :P

The next chapter will feature a duel and maybe the last one for a long time. Just so I let you know.

And that's a wrap.

Later!


	22. Day 2: Kuiiza's Deadly Labyrinth!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for providing for several story ideas (namely the surprise with th Digi-Destined and related developments) and the duel that will commence in this chapter. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in letting me use their respective characters.

Author's note (UPDATE 11/30/07): Hey, it's me once again! As you may notice that today is November 30th. You know what the special occasion is? Well... It's been four years since I posted the first chapter of the _**The Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ story. And it's been four years since the YuYuGiDigiMoon series started. It's been a long road but I'm still here to provide you guys with an on-going epic crossover series. So, consider this update important as it marks the four-year anniversary of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series.

I am happy to announce that my Pharaohmon story has get this... over 600 reviews now! This is a huge accomplishment for me and I'm quite pleased to know this. Even though that story was finished two years ago, the fact that it still gets reviews is very good.

YuYuGiDigiMoon has already surpassed most of my D-Fusion stories in regards to the number of reviews. But, I'll do the calculations later.

Wow, four years... You know the Pharaohmon story was originally intended to be a stand alone story. But, thanks to the feedback that I've received from you guys, I'm already in the process of releasing the final chapters of the sequel.

And we're not even close to the end, folks. Once the Rajita story is done, I have several more projects to add to the YuYuGiDigiMoon series. 2008 will be a big year for YuYuGiDigiMoon. Stay tuned for upcoming news and surprises I have in store for you, my readers.

I have even written other stories during these past four years. I'm already writing a Sailor Moon fic (which is not in anyway related to this series) and two Naruto stories. For those who have the time, please do check out my _**Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars**_fic and my two Naruto stories (_**Land of Darkness**_ & _**The Hunt for the Bijuu**_). /insert shameless plug.

I know this story hasn't been moving along as quickly as I've hoped. I am grateful you guys are still here and sticking with me to the very end. My beta is still working with the remaining chapters but I will post the rest of the story (Chapters 23-28). Later, I will replace my versions with his beta'ed ones. Before you ask, this chapter was written earlier this year in March. We apologize for these long delays but I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Nothing else to say except enjoy and here's to another four years. Maybe a little more! The Digi-Destined have officially joined the series (for how long, who knows)!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Play X anime TV series opening theme _eX Dream)_**

-

-

_**Kuiiza's Deadly Labyrinth! Prelude to Leviathan's Awakening!**_

-

-

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/3:23 PM**

Tai glanced around the room. "It's about time we came out of that room. I was just about to go blind in there with all of those lights."

Matt chuckled. "Quit complaining, Tai."

"And who said WE weren't real?! Huh?" Davis stepped forward and noticed everyone staring at him. "Um...? Hi?"

_**"TAI!! MATT!!"**_ Omegamon yelled out toward the two said Digi-Destined.

Tai and Matt watched as Omegamon came walking towards them. They yelled out simultaneously. "Wha... OMEGAMON?!"

"KARI!!" Ophanimon exclaimed.

Seraphimon shouted to the blonde-haired teen. "TK!!"

"Davis?! Ken?!" Imperialdramon was flabbergasted.

"Willis?! Gummymon?!" Cherubimon gasped.

"Oh, my gosh!! Is that really you?! Gatomon?!" Kari yelled out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Brother!! Nice to see you again!!" Gummymon hopped up in Willis' arms.

"Hey, wait a second here?!" Kazu looked toward both parties and shook his head in confusion. "What the heck is going on HERE?! I'm waaaaaaaaay confused as it is!"

"So, let me get this straight... The Celestial Digimon, the Dra-Warrior leader and a Royal Knight know the Digi-Destined?!" Phillipe exclaimed. "These are THE Digi-Destined and not fakes, right?"

"Well, it appears they're as real as you and me, Phillipe," Kotori said.

Anubimon quickly confirmed to everyone. "Yes, I can assure you that these are NOT fakes. They are indeed THE REAL Digi-Destined."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, they're the kids from TV, Takato," Gallantmon whispered to his Tamer.

"Yeah but Anubimon just said they are the real deal."

Ryo watched the Digi-Destined and noticed Ken from the distance. Images flashed before his very eyes of a boy that resembled Ken yet he was much younger.

"Ryo, are you okay?" Cyberdramon approached his Tamer.

"Ken Ichijouji...? Is that you?" Ryo rubbed his eyes and looked as if he had seen a ghost. _Is that really Ken?! He's grown so much since I met him!_ "Ken Ichijouji?! Is that you?!"

Ken faced Ryo's direction and blinked in surprise. "Who..." The Child of Kindness uttered a gasp. "Ryo...?! Ryo Akiyama?!"

"Ryo?! How do you know Ken?!" Kazu was taken back once he overheard Ryo.

Takato was confused. "Ryo?! You've meet Ken before?!"

"How is that even possible?!" Rika walked over to Ryo. "Ok, buddy, you have some explaining to do!"

"I'll say. I've never met you before," Davis stepped in front of Ryo. "How do you know Ken?"

Matt looked toward Ryo and whispered to Tai. "Tai, look at who it is! Remember him. It's Ryo Akiyama!"

Tai blinked and realized who he was looking at. "Gah! You're right! It's Ryo Akiyama! Hey, Ryo!!"

"Ryo?! Oh my gosh! It is him!" TK pointed to the Legendary Tamer.

Kari gasped. "You're right!!"

"Yeah, he rescued us from Millenniumon," Matt said. "I didn't expect him to be here."

"No way! That's the Ryo you guys have been telling me about?!" Davis glanced over to the Legendary Tamer.

Ryo leaned against Cyberdramon. "You guys have grown. Really grown."

"This is reaaaally screwed up! Ryo, tell us how you know Ken! He's not even from our world! He's a character from TV," Kenta was apparently confused by this situation.

"Hey, what do you know, Henry?! It's THE Digi-Destined! This is freaking SWEET!!" Terriermon jumped off Henry's head. "Not to mention Ryo knows one of them!"

Henry was trying to piece the puzzle together. _But, how can they be real if they're just TV characters? There has to be an explanation for this. And how does Ryo know Ken?!_

"Come on, Ryo! Tell us how you know Ken?! Do you really know the Digi-Destined?! That means you aren't a real person and just a TV character, too?!" Kazu approached the Tamer as he continually bombarded him with questions.

"Hey! Guys! Settle down!" Tai attempted to calm everyone. "Look, I know this is all too sudden."

Ryo backed from everyone crowding around him. "Look, look, guys! I'll explain everything you need to know! But, first, let's give the Digi-Destined the floor. Even I'm surprised they're here!"

"Really? You didn't know?" Takato asked.

Ken approached Ryo and stared at him momentarily. "Ryo... Can it really be you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ken. I can't believe how much you've grown!"

"I'm surprised to see you again!"

"_Everyone if you would please settle down. Yes, I can assure you that Ryo indeed has history with Ken and knows the Digi-Destined. On the other hand, you'll be surprised what he has to tell each of you. But, for now, let's give the Digi-Destined their moment. Afterward, Ryo, you may tell your story to our guests."_

Nodding his head, Ryo responded. "Right, I understand."

"Well, what do you think, Jeri?" Jaarin asked. "Aren't we surprised?"

"Yes, I am. But how did they get here?"

"It's them, big sister! The kids from the Digimon show!" Suzie pointed.

Lopmon looked over to Rapidmon. "You look overly excited."

"You kidding me, sister?! These are THE Digi-Destined!"

"Rika? Your thoughts?" Sakuyamon asked her Tamer.

"Speechless..." was all the redhead could say. "I can't believe they would be here waiting for us."

"If this is Huanglongmon's surprise, then I'm glad! The wait was worth this moment!" Kenta giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Pi, pi?" Marine Angemon bobbed his head to one side.

"All hail the Digi-Destined!" Guardromon declared.

However, the Digi-Destined were rather pleased with the fan boy and fan girl activity going on. Sweat drops poured down their heads.

"Um... well, this is quite a welcoming ceremony," TK joked.

"Hey, at least we've got ourselves fans!" Davis smiled proudly.

Imperialdramon stomped forward as his shadow loomed over Davis. "Davis... I... I can't believe you're here."

"Veemon? Wormmon? Is that really you two?"

"Of course, they are, Davis. Why else would they come over here?" Ken said walking beside Davis. "It's good to see you two again."

Artemismon elbowed Athenamon in the side. "My queen... What do you make of this?" She turned and watched as the Amazon queen was silent. No response. "Um, my queen?"

"I think she can't hear you now," Alphamon responded. "Wait until she learns the truth."

"I can tell you I'm shocked by all of this. I never knew..." Canewomon said.

Huanglongmon was pleasantly thrilled to see the partners being reunited after such a long time. They, at least, deserved this moment to be reacquainted.

Granasmon spoke. "_Imperialdramon. Omegamon. Seraphimon. Ophanimon. Cherubimon.__Return back to your rookie forms and show everyone proof that you indeed are the partners of the Digi-Destined. Then, after that, I will unveil the story behind this situation. Any question you have will be answered, my friends._"

"Very well then," Omegamon nodded as his body started to glow. "Tai. Matt. Get ready because _**we**_ are about to give you big hugs!"

Imperialdramon's gigantic form was covered by a golden aura. "Davis. Ken. Here _**we**_ come!"

_"Wait, that means I'm going to be free, too!"_ the spirit of Ra shouted through Imperialdramon's mind.

"Wow, this is going to be incredible!" Takato shouted. "We'll get to see their actual rookie forms! Finally, I'll see Agumon! The digimon I used to help me draw you, Guilmon."

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well, this is like a dream come true for us, digimon fan boys," Kazu snickered.

"Look! They're ready to de-digivolve!" Felinismon called out.

With that, everyone watched as the five majestic megas shrank down to smaller, rookie forms. In place of Omegamon was the two rookie components: Agumon and Gabumon.

Tai and Matt were overly excited to see their old partners again. They came running toward their partners and quickly embraced them.

The group watched in disbelief. This was the same Omegamon that helped to build the foundation of the Royal Knight organization and became a renowned hero in the Digital World since and before the dark times.

Athenamon, on the other hand, was flabbergasted as her mouth nearly dropped and her face showed an expression of confusion. With her head hanging to one side, a large sweat drop dripped down her forehead.

"Um, Lady Athenamon...? I must say... I didn't think you'd have TWO husbands!" Swordswoman exclaimed.

"You might not want to speak to her right now. I think this has come across more than just a shock to her," Artemismon rubbed her head. "Oh geez, poor Lady Athenamon..."

"How can she be married to TWO digimon?" Phillipe asked.

"You can't but Omegamon certainly counts as ONE digimon," Seadramon said.

Flamedramon raised a brow. "Wait a minute! But Omegamon is a FUSION digimon!"

"Yes but he married Queen Athenamon when he was just Omegamon," Kotori explained.

"That's really going to explain a lot," Grani remarked. "I don't get this at all."

"That's because you weren't there to see them getting married, pony!" Seadramon retorted.

Next, Imperialdramon had shrunk down to two digimon: Veemon and Wormmon. Emerging from out of them was the golden spirit of Ra. It looked over the digimon pair and turned to face everyone.

"_**WHOA!!**_ Is that...?" Kazu pointed across.

Kenta adjusted his glasses. "That's definitely Veemon and Wormmon but I see... HUH?! Is that the Winged Dragon of Ra I see?"

"No doubt but how did he end up within Imperialdramon?" Rika wondered.

Elemental Hero Neo kneeled before the Winged Dragon of Ra's spirit form. "Lord Winged Dragon of Ra, it's an honor to be in the presence of the mightiest of the three Egyptian Gods!"

"Whoa! Hey, you mean to tell me the Winged Dragon of Ra was inside Imperialdramon?!" Davis exclaimed in shock until he grinned sheepishly. "That is SW-EET!! One of the most powerful Duel Monsters inside our digimon, Ken!"

"Well, yes, this was quite unexpected," Ken nodded in agreement. "But is it really the actual god monster?"

"Are you KIDDING me?" Davis responded as he stopped. "Now that you mention it... Is it the real deal?"

"_**Yes, I AM the REAL God! Though, I am in spirit form and not as powerful as I once been during the ancient Egyptian period. My power was reduced since the fall of that great civilization. One day, however, my power along with Obelisk and Slifer will be restored to their prime.**_"

"Well, it's too bad we don't have that power now. We sure could use it," quipped Inumon.

"_**You best watch what you say, canine. If I had all of my power with me, I would have destroyed you within a blink of an eye!**_"

"Well, too bad you don't!"

"Please, Winged Dragon! They're on our side," Veemon pleaded to the Sun God monster.

"_**Very well since you and your worm friend were kind enough to allow me to inhabit your body as Imperialdramon.**_"

"I can't believe our own leader was actually TWO digimon partners for those two humans!" Flamedramon exclaimed.

"Weren't you once a Veemon, Flamedramon?" asked Seadramon.

"Yes, I was."

"Then you have no right to complain. Nearly every member of the Dra-Warriors were said to have evolved from the Veemon lineage while others from other reptilian and dragon lines. Imperialdramon is no different."

After hearing this from Seadramon, Flamedramon kept to himself.

D'Arcmon snickered. "Poor you."

"But OUR Dra-Warrior was originally TWO partners for humans!"

"And...? I was once a partner to Kotori. No big deal," Seadramon sighed. "Now, shut and let them enjoy their moment. I'll bet those two missed their human partners very much." The sea dragon said with such kindness in his tone.

"Wormmon, I'm so glad to see you again, my friend," Ken hugged his digimon.

Wormmon smiled. "You've grown quite a bit since we last met, Ken."

"Well, Davish, you've sprouted quite a bit since last time! So, what'ca up to buddy?" Veemon slapped Davis a high-five.

"Heh, well, the same ol' stuff. Just enjoying high school and all," Davis grinned. "Don't worry. I maybe older but I'm still that same, stubborn old me!"

"Good! Never change, Davish!"

Changing back to their rookie forms, the Celestial Angels became Patamon, Gatomon and Kokomon.

"Hey, look at that, Lopmon! Wasn't that your In-training form?" Rapidmon pointed toward the Kokomon approaching Willis. "Hmmm..."

"What's wrong, Rapidmon?" Henry asked the cyborg digimon.

"Nothing. Just thinking..."

Lopmon blinked. "If that's the case, then he must be a Lopmon like me. Another Lopmon with a partner? And this one was THE Cherubimon who guarded his own realm with Seraphimon and Ophanimon?"

"To think the respected digimon like Omegamon, Imperialdramon of the Dra-Warriors and the Three Celestial Angels were THE partners of the Digi-Destined!" Takato pointed out. "That itself is just freaking incredible but crazy!! How was this all possible?!"

"How can characters straight out of a TV show be real?!" Kazu shouted.

"_Allow me to reiterate, young one. Your questions will be answered._"

Gatomon jumped into Kari's waiting arms. "Kari! You've really gotten older."

"Well, maybe my hair and body," Kari smirked as she embraced the feline. "You have to tell me everything since you've been away. I've missed you!"

"Patamon! Great to see you again and what an awesome mega form you have!" TK smiled as he held his partner in his arms.

"I'm glad your mega form is a lot friendlier looking than your viral form, Lopmon," Willis hugged his partner.

"Well, about that..." Lopmon sighed. "I have a lot to tell you from what happened to me here."

"Tai," Agumon said, grabbing his partner's hand. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Oh, right! Matt, come with me," Gabumon took the blonde-haired male by his hand and followed Agumon.

"I wonder what they want to show us," Matt raised a brow.

Tai shrugged. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Tai."

"Matt."

As the two Digi-Destined faced their partners, their eyes widened as they gazed up and down the Amazon queen - Athenamon.

"WHOA!! Who's the babe?!" Tai exclaimed, grinning over Athenamon's lithe yet built body.

"She's my wife," Agumon and Gabumon responded altogether.

"YOU TWO MARRIED TO HER?!" Matt and Tai spat out.

"No, we said 'my' wife," the two digimon replied. "We married her as Omegamon."

Athenamon held her head as she groaned. "This is too much to bear!"

"Oh, please, don't say," Agumon and Gabumon tried to calm down the Amazon queen.

Takato quickly ran over to Tai. "Wow, I can't believe you're real! Tai Kamiya, you've got to sign MY autograph!!"

"Hey, what about me?" Davis pointed to himself.

"You, too, Davis!! You two are my goggle head idols!!"

"Hey, are you trying to get their autograph before me?! I don't think so!" Kazu scoffed.

Rika sighed in annoyance. "Oh, brother. Look, we have MORE important business to deal with here! Um, like, aliens trying to take over two worlds? Does that ring a bell?"

"_**Yes, she does have a point. You children must be returned to stop the invaders but allow me to explain how the partners of the Digi-Destined arrived here. I'll even tell how they eventually became heroes of this world.**_"

"_Perhaps, I should be the one to explain, Huanglongmon. With all due respect..._"

"_**I will let you take this one then.**_"

"_Thank you. Now, you wish to know how the partners of the Digi-Destined ended up here? Well, the truth is... their origins date back here in this world._"

"What? You mean they weren't from the Digital World where we found them on File Island?" TK asked. "Is this true, Granasmon?"

"_Only Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon. Gatomon, Patamon and Lopmon were not ended until a while later. Allow me to finish explaining, dear TK._"

"We're listening, Granasmon," Tai spoke up.

"Yeah, tell us all you know," Takato said.

"_This world endured harsh and violent times even after the downfall of myself and Valmarmon. Omegamon and Imperialdramon were still needed to help combat any threat that sought to revive the Demon God. However, there were some who simply wanted to challenge the two champions. Eventually, one day a powerful force challenged the two into a battle. Unfortunately for those two, this mighty power overwhelmed them._"

"Whoa! Who defeated Omegamon AND Imperialdramon? That has to have been a really strong digimon!!" Davis exclaimed.

"_The name of this force was Harbringermon but I can not reveal the nature of this said digimon since little was known of him. Once Omegamon and Imperialdramon were defeated, they were reduced to Digi-Eggs. This was when Oraclemon made her prophecy of a group of human children would be chosen as Digi-Destined to save the Digital World. This Digital World, from Azulongmon's known realm, would be in need of the Digi-Destined to defeat the forces of darkness that threatened its existence. Azulongmon and the man named Gennai called upon the original seven Digi-Destined on the 1st of August 1999. At the time there was supposed to be eight but one of the said children was unable to come. Agumon became the partner for Tai Kamiya - the Child of Courage. Gabumon became the partner of Matt Ishida - the Child of Friendship. Patamon became the partner of TK Takashi - the Child of Hope._"

"I remember I was sick that day and I couldn't come to summer camp with you, Tai," Kari nodded.

"And we would have met much later than expected but my Digi-Egg ended up getting lost when Gennai fled from Piedmon's soldiers," Gatomon recalled the events. "Eventually I would have been taken in by Myotismon."

"_Once the seven children stopped Devimon on File Island and Etemon on the Continent of Server, Myotismon would have begun his search for the eighth child. Fortunately, Tai and his Digi-Destined defeated that menace as Kari was recovered to join them as the eighth child. Since then, Gatomon became the partner of Kari Kamiya - the Child of Light. From then on, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon would have been dealt with._"

"Then, along comes our digimon: Veemon and Wormmon," Ken said.

"_Veemon and Wormmon arrived much later since the defeat of Apocalymon. Born through the Digi-Egg of Courage, Davis lifted Veemon's egg. Because of that, Davis became the partner of Veemon in addition to becoming the holders of the Digi-Eggs of Courage & Friendship and once obtaining the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles. Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor, became Wormmon's partner even before being corrupted by the darkness from the Dark Ocean. Willis was a special case. He had two digimon: Gummymon and Kokomon. They are the in-training forms for Terriermon and Lopmon. Kokomon was corrupted once before and turned to evil by a virus._"

"Yes, I remember that," nodded Willis.

Gummymon shuddered. "How could I ever forget that? That was scary!"

Kokomon sighed. "Even now, I can't forgive for the bad things I've done to you. I always seem to be targeted by the darkness."

"It's all in the past. Your partner's still with ya," Davis assured the Child of Destiny. He shifted over to Kokomon. "And you shouldn't feel so guilty. You've been saved from the dark influence. That's all that matters, right? You're on our side again, little guy!"

"I suppose you're right," Kokomon said.

"_With their digimon partners selected, the Odaiba Digi-Destined defeated more of the forces of darkness. Arukenimon & Mummymon's Control Spire digimon. Black War Greymon was stopped by Azulongmon before ending up sacrificing his life to maintain the barrier between the Highton View Terrace Gate to the Digital World._"

"He found the purpose of life he was looking for all along and died a hero's death," Agumon said.

"Well put, Agumon," Tai smiled.

The spirit of Black War Greymon spoke through Felinismon's thoughts. _And thank you again, my friend._

"_Demon & his Demon Corps in addition to Myotismon's return as Malo Myotismon would be defeated by the two Digi-Destined generations. Tai and Davis arose as the leaders of their respective units._"

"I recall Sailor Mars telling me his name was Belial Myotismon from the temple she and the other Senshi went to during the whole Shadow Tournament," Takato whispered to Rika.

"Guess the big guy figured Malo was such a crappy name," Rika remarked.

"_Months later, the final enemy, Diablomon would resurface since his previous defeat by Omegamon. This time he had digivolved into the monster known as Armageddemon. With Imperialdramon and Omegamon seemingly defeated, one last hope came into being... in the form of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode._"

"I remember seeing the movie of that," Henry said. "He destroyed Armageddemon with a stroke of his Holy Blade."

"_Correct and at that time... The four digimon - Agumon, Veemon, Gabumon and Wormmon - were summoned to return to this world to resume their original positions. It was a tearful goodbye for Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken but it had to be done. They defeated all that they needed to defeat in that world. Now, where do Patamon, Gatomon and Lopmon come into the equation? Well, that won't come until much later. The reason those four were called back was to combat a new threat arising in the Southern Realm: Lucemon._"

"Oh gosh, don't remind me of HIM!" Gabumon shuddered at the name.

"Lucemon? What's so terrible about him?" asked Willis.

"_Before the D-Reaper's reawakening, this monster once tried to take over the Digital World. His power was greater than anything you've ever faced, Digi-Destined. He originally was a digimon of peace until greed and a lust for power changed his demeanor forever. He was the reason why Omegamon and Imperialdramon were needed. Unfortunately, even their combined muscle couldn't defeat Lucemon._"

"Damn, that has to be one powerful mega digimon to beat both Imperialdramon AND Omegamon!" Matt stated.

"_Actually, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Lucemon was a rookie._"

Upon hearing this, the Digi-Destined were frozen stiff at the mere mention of 'rookie.' To their horrifying disbelief, there was a rookie out there who could easily crush mega-level digimon.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!!" Davis exclaimed. "How could a rookie beat TWO megas?"

"_Lucemon's power was rare even by digimon standards. He was a celestial digimon with immense power. So, in order to counter Lucemon's celestial power, the Digital World was in need for other digimon with celestial power. The Sovereigns decided to summon forth a trump card._"

Gatomon, Patamon and Kokomon knew where this was going to lead.

"_They had to summon Gatomon, Patamon and Kokomon. Unfortunately, this meant they had to abandon their human partners - Kari, TK and Willis. It was a tough decision considering how close they were to the children but there was no other choice. These three were given the power to digivolved into their mega forms: Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. In Ophanimon's case, Gatomon once digivolved into Holydramon during the battle against Viral Cherubimon from the Digi-Destineds' world. However, since there was already a Holydramon in Paradise, Gatomon became Ophanimon. Anyhow, those three along with the Ancient Warriors helped to seal away in the Dark Area. As the Ancient Warriors died, the Celestials helped to disperse their data to create the Spirits that would be used by the ten Legendary Warriors when the time comes. Since then, the Celestials became the guardians of the Southern Realm._"

"Wow, all of that actually took place during the interval when they left and since reuniting with them just now?" TK asked the God digimon.

"_No. The children behind you would then be chosen as the Digimon Tamers._"

"Them?" Tai pointed to the Tamers. "Wow and that kid has goggles! Way to keep the tradition going!'

"Yeah, goggles are becoming the trend these days!" Davis gave a thumb up.

"I'm Takato Matsuda and I was hoping you'd sign my autograph later."

"Sure thing!" the two goggle heads responded.

"_These children saved the Southern Realm twice from the D-Reaper and Pharaohmon. A year ago, they stopped the threat of the D-Reaper, an entity that originated from a computer program initially designed to prevent digital life from going out of control. Alas, fate it seems is not without a sense of irony. D-Reaper itself went rogue and nearly destroyed the Southern Realm. The Tamers united with the humans who created the digimon countered by a program known as Operation Doodlebug. The D-Reaper was regressed back into its original, harmless state. After that, the possibility of Lucemon's revival became a cold reality as old viral strands within Cherubimon corrupted him once again. He pressed for some laws to change for the Beast-Type digimon since there had been a conflict between Human and Beast digimon during the ancient times. Cherubimon's hatred consumed him, opening his heart to darkness and Lucemon took advantage as he influenced the viral strands left in Cherubimon. Now transformed as a Viral Cherubimon, he rallied others who shared his beliefs and declared war. He soundly defeated Seraphimon and imprisoned Ophanimon in his Castle of Darkness. Eventually, he had taken four of the main Spirits to revive four warriors: Mercuremon - the Warrior of Metal, Ranamon - the Warrior of Water, Grottomon - the Warrior of Earth and Arbormon - the Warrior of Wood. He gave a fifth spirit to a child named Kouichi Kimura whom he had brainwashed and granted him the power to become Duskmon - Warrior of Darkness._"

"Yes and I feel terrible for all the wrongs that I caused. Willis, you don't hate me for it, do you?" Kokomon looked up at his partner with sorrow in his eyes.

Gummymon chuckled. "C'mon, Kokomon! We don't hate you! It was that nasty virus again! Plus, Lucemon used you! That jerk."

"Besides, Kokomon, you were once again brought back to your old self. By the way, who did save that realm and save Kokomon?"

"_In order to combat Cherubimon, five other children were summoned to be granted the other spirits which Ophanimon had separated across the Digital World before Cherubimon could get his hands on them. Takuya Kanbara became the holder of the Spirits of Fire, Kouji Minamoto was given the right to hold the Spirits of Light, Izumi Orimoto was given the Spirits of Wind, Junpei Shibayama became the owner of the Spirits of Lightning and Tomoki Himi became the holder of the Spirits of Ice. These children used their Spirits' powers to defeat the five evil Legendary Warriors to take their spirit. It was Kouji who stopped Duskmon and freed his brother, Kouichi, from the darkness of Cherubimon. Kouichi joined the children as the sixth Legendary Warrior. Defeating Cherubimon led to the Royal Knights and the revival of Lucemon. With Lucemon's power growing stronger, one last ditch effort was made as the spirits of all the Legendary Warriors merged together to create the Susanoomon - the ultimate Legendary Warrior. Slaying the evil of Lucemon led to the restoration of the realm, which was guarded by the Celestial Angels. However, evil would not stay down as Pharaohmon was reawakened._"

"How, may I ask, did he?" Kari raised the important question.

"_During a battle between Megidramon and Beelzebumon, a chain reaction from Megidramon's Hazard caused the sealed tomb to reopen and allow Pharaohmon passage through. Previously, the Digital Priestess sealed him as I had explained earlier. By chance, the Legendary Warriors and the Tamers ended up becoming united to fight off Pharaohmon's dark forces. Surprisingly enough, they would meet other new, unlikely allies._"

The Winged Dragon of Ra intervened. "_**That is correct. One of them happens to be my rightful holder. The one named Yugi Muto. He and his duelist friends were amongst those who united with the children.**_"

"Whoa! You mean THE Yugi Muto exists in the Tamers' world?!" Davis was shocked. "Man! Unbelievable!!"

"_Not only them but a group of young men known as the Spirit Detectives._"

"Spirit Detectives? You mean... Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho?!" Matt said.

"Not just him, but also Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama," Inumon confirmed. "That's right. We all meet them. They're pretty strong guys."

"We know that from the TV series," Tai nodded. "Man, this is great! I'll get to meet some REAL celebrities!"

"_In addition, perhaps one of the more important allies: the Sailor Senshi._"

"The Sailor Senshi?! From the Sailor Moon anime?!" Kari blinked. "Wow! I used to watch them on TV! I remember wanting to be one!"

"_Yes, in fact, the Digital Priestess happens to be the younger sister of one of the Sailor Senshi._"

Upon hearing this, Takato uttered a gasp. "Uh, what?!" _Did he just say the younger sister of a Sailor Senshi?! That black hair she had is obvious! Wait, could this mean that... Sailor Mars is Cammy's older sister?! That means... the priestess from the Hikawa Shrine is Sailor Mars! Why didn't I figure this out a long time ago?! _

"Takato, is this true?" Rika asked the goggle boy. "Is that Digital Priestess girl really the sister of a Sailor Senshi?"

"Look, Rika, can we talk about that later? I think I've already figured that one out myself."

"All right that is IF we can get out of this whole alien conflict alive."

"We'll survive. I know we will."

"_Uniting with these other groups, they conquered Pharaohmon's army and Gallantmon merged with the Priestess' power to digivolve into Shining Mode. Shining Mode dealt the final blow to Pharaohmon and ended an old enemy who had long been dormant since the ancient times. Now, here we stand with the current crisis with the invaders calling themselves the Rajita._"

"That's quite a story. Man, I can't believe I would miss out on all that!" Tai looked anxious. "I would have helped beat down more evil digimon and meet new people! I mean... Look at this, you guys! A world where other Digi-Destined like us, the Spirit Detectives, duelists and Sailor Senshi exist! You'd think that where would be such a world?!"

"Heck, I agree with Tai here!" Davis stood beside the original goggle head.

"Believe me. It would have been great to team with the legendary Digi-Destined," Kazu grinned like a happy fan boy.

Henry raised another question. "Will they be joining with us, Lord Granasmon?"

"_Yes, we owe it much to the Digi-Destined after having been separated from their human partners for a long period._"

"Yeah, I can't say I blame them for wanting to be reunited with their partners," Kotori said.

Jeri agreed. "After all, at least they didn't lose their digimon like the way I lost Leomon."

"Don't worry. I won't be dying, Jeri. That's a promise!" Felinismon winked.

"We appreciate everything you've told us but why tell us about the Pharaohmon and Granasmon story?" Takato asked.

Granasmon's spirit was silent momentarily until he answered. "_Because, in the worst case scenario, there may come the time when Valmarmon may reawaken. However, as long as the seven pieces are separate, he cannot be revived. In the meantime, you have your own battle to take part in against these invaders. Tamers and friends... I wish you with my heart and soul luck. Digi-Destined, thank you for being patient and listening to my story. You understand how everything came to pass and why your partners were needed._"

"We can't blame you Granasmon or the powers that be. However, I just wish you had allowed us to join our partners. You know we would always be loyal enough to stand by them until the very end until we die," Tai stated.

"Well, said, big brother," Kari agreed.

"Then, once again, let us come together with our digimon to stop another evil threat with new allies!" TK declared.

Ken smiled. "Right and to show everyone what we, the Digi-Destined, can do and why we are regarded as legendary heroes to the Tamers."

Ryo cleared his throat. "Ok, now that the Digi-Destined had their time, don't you think it's my turn?"

"Yeah, now this is what I've been waiting to hear!" Kazu anticipated the mysterious Tamer's story.

"For sure, we'd like to know how you know Ken so well," Takato said.

"Ok, Ryo, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Rika crossed her arms.

"Yeah, this is something you've got to hear," TK said.

The Legendary Tamer started to explain his story. "As you tell, Tai, Matt and their friends apparently know me. Well, there's a reason for that, Tamers. You see. Takato, Rika, Henry, Himura, Kenta, Kazu, Suzie, Jeri and everyone... I am NOT from or even born in this world. I come from a completely different universe."

There was a hushed silence amongst the group.

"Just as I said, I am was not born here. I was born from the same universe as Tai and the Digi-Destined were but you see I was sent back in time where I was granted the power to travel across dimensions. Not just dimensions but space-dimensions. So, I arrived in a Digital World, my first digimon partner was none other than..." Ryo pointed toward Tai's yellow-orange reptilian partner. "...Agumon!"

"WHAT?!" the Tamers exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's more complicated than that I'm afraid. You see I was sent there to stop a powerful evil entity known as Millenniumon."

"Millenniumon?" Takato was slightly bewildered. "Who is that?"

"I'll get to him a minute. As I arrived in that Digital World, I teamed with Tai's Agumon to defeat Millenniumon. We helped to free all of the Digi-Destined imprisoned by Millenniumon's soldiers."

"I remember. You and Agumon rescued us," Tai replied. "Beating Millenniumon and his creeps like that!"

"Yeah, that's right," Ryo nodded. "And then there was the D-1 Tournament later where I fought the two of you. I think we know what happened there, Tai and Matt."

The Child of Courage recalled. "Yeah, to help you prepare for that Millenniumon creep."

Takato looked over to Ryo. _D-1 Tournament? What is that?_

"What happened next after you and Agumon saved them?" asked Kenta.

"After that, like any bad smell, Millenniumon would return somehow. However, this time I was teaming with Ken Ichijouji."

The Child of Kindness listened. "Yes and that's where I would meet Wormmon. Together, we stopped that monster!"

"And Davis?" Ryo faced the Child of Miracles. "You won't believe this but my partner at this time was Veemon."

"No way?! Really?!" Davis was taken back by surprise.

Veemon grinned. "Oh yeah! Didn't we have a fun time?"

"Unbelievable! You ended up teaming with Agumon AND Veemon?!" Davis mouth dropped. "Man, I really want your autograph."

Tai quipped. "So much for Davis looking up to me."

"And Veemon. Why didn't you tell me about teaming with Ryo?" Davis looked down at his partner.

"Um? I wanted to surprise you?" The short, blue digimon sweat dropped as he chuckled.

Ken pat Davis on his back. "Take it easy, Davis. I figured it would be too complicated for you to understand."

"Well, I didn't have Agumon and Veemon at the sametime," Ryo announced. "Now, once again, I was summoned to confront Millenniumon. Again, Veemon and I teamed with Wormmon and Ken. We defeated him but it wasn't long until he dispersed his Dark Spores."

Upon hearing this, Ken paled and touched the back of his neck. He recalled a stabbing pain piercing that area and putting him in a coma afterward.

"It was intended for me but Ken pushed me out of the way."

"I remember that. Because of that, I changed for the worst. I had become ill with Wormmon and Ryo watching me. Eventually one year passed. By then, I never saw Ryo again. I would have been corrupted by darkness and transformed into the Digimon Emperor."

Kari overheard this and pitied the Child of Kindness. "Even now, I feel terrible for all the horrible events that happened in Ken's life."

"I left because I was summoned by Azulongmon and trained under his watch to prepare myself for a third confrontation with Millenniumon. However, the evil entity digivolved into his deadlier new form... MoonMillenniumon. Azulongmon strictly instructed me to defend the Digital World against his god-like power. As soon as I prepared to confront him, MoonMillenniumon tricked me! He didn't just resort to any underhanded tactic! He opened a portal through time itself and sent me hurtling to the beginnings of the Digital World. Meanwhile, HE traveled back to the distant future. This future is what I like to call the 'End of Time'."

"Yeesh, what a cheater!" Rapidmon scoffed.

"I swear Millenniumon is like the Digimon version of a cockroach!" Davis snarled.

"Good analogy, Davis," Gatomon snickered.

"I concur with that," Henry nodded.

"What happened after that?" Jaarin said.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, don't tell me it was all over!"

"Um, no. If it was indeed over, I wouldn't be here. Though, I was considered dead from the universe where I came from," Ryo sighed deeply over the departure from his native universe. "Once I entered the past, I met my new partner, Monodramon. That is Cyberdramon's rookie form."

The tall, silent giant stood beside his partner. Everyone looked at Cyberdramon and kept to themselves. Not even Rapidmon could crack a joke around this guy and expect him to even utter a chuckle.

"I also met ENIAC, which is the world's first computer constructed. ENIAC informed me that there was not just one Digital World. There are many unique Digital Worlds and numerous Earths. In fact, all of these Digital Worlds grew directly out of his source. Overtime, the Digital Worlds diverged into alternate realities overtime."

"Interesting..." Sakuyamon murmured.

Athenamon was taken back. "Other Digital Worlds...? Amazing."

"I'll say," agreed D'Arcmon.

Flamedramon scratched his head. "Yeah... all of this hurting my head, Seadramon."

"Mine, too," the sea dragon digimon blinked.

"Millenniumon was bent on conquering every single one of these worlds after destroying and conquering the future. So, in a desperate and bold act, ENIAC granted me the special ability to travel across dimensions. This included time and space. Anyway, ENIAC transported Monodramon and myself to face Millenniumon in the future. This time was determined to put an end to him once and for all. Unfortunately..."

"What happened?" asked Gallantmon.

"Did you two defeat Millenniumon?" Takato said.

"It wasn't just a battle against MoonMillenniumon who had then digivolved into Zeed Millenniumon. That would be his final but strongest form. I was also on a quest to regain my lost memories. Monodramon and I battled clones of Tamers and Digi-Destined he had met or will one day meet."

Kazu continued listening. "Wow, talk about stacking the odds against ya."

"They were all created by Zeed Millenniumon in the future. Zeed Millenniumon was extremely powerful. Even I couldn't defeat him. No digimon, not even the Sovereigns, could defeat him."

"Geez, this is wacked out! Just how did you beat him?!" Davis exclaimed.

"This is going to surprise all of you but Millenniumon revealed that I was his true partner much to my dismay."

Once again, there was a hushed silence. However, Takato broke the silence and spoke out.

"Ryo, you can't be serious?! How can you two be partners?!"

"I didn't know to believe it either. Unfortunately, that is what he revealed to me."

Rika couldn't believe everything she heard and kept any snide remarks to herself. She wasn't expecting such a long storied past with a powerful Digimon God. _And I thought I had my issues._

"Monodramon intervened as he forced a Jogress Evolution with Zeed Millenniumon. This was the only method to defeat Millenniumon and it worked. This Jogress resulted in a Digi-Egg to take their place. One day that egg hatched and Cyberdramon would emerge," Ryo pointed to his tall digimon partner. "And as you can see that is how Cyberdramon became what he is. Once conquering Millenniumon, Cyberdramon and I wound up on an alternate Earth. Tamers, that would be your own world. Here, Digimon was a TV show and a card game."

"Yeah and then that's where you kicked Rika's butt in that Digimon Grand Prix Tournament and..." Kazu immediately stopped as he turned and saw Rika glaring darkly at him. He became frozen in place and hid behind Guardromon.

"Oh, boy..." Himura sighed. "You didn't have to open your big mouth, Kazu."

"Yeah, spare yourself a beating," Phillipe chuckled.

"What a fool," Artemismon rolled her eyes.

"Ok, that's enough you guys. Let's let Ryo finish his story," Inumon spoke up.

"Well, there's only very little left for me to say, but I will tell you that you have noticed that I've had trouble controlling Cyberdramon. Well, that's mainly due to having Zeed Millenniumon inside of him. He tries to turn Cyberdramon into a brainless beast and it makes it difficult for me to control him. He was too dangerous to bring to Earth so I had to take him to the Digital World and since then I stayed with him."

"That explains your disappearance after winning that tournament," Kenta said.

"Yeah. I had to do all I could to tame Cyberdramon's feral nature. I couldn't go back to Earth until Cyberdramon was in full control," Ryo pat his partner on his side.

"So, is Millenniumon truly sealed for good?" asked Kari.

"I don't know. I hope so," Ryo sighed. "That's why I have to stick with Cyberdramon and observe his every action. Every night I would hear Millenniumon's voice haunting. He knows that one day he might be released and when that happens... I fear for not myself but for all realities. I have retained most of my memories and can recall all the more important events with Digimon, Ken and the Digital Worlds."

Ken walked toward Ryo put a hand on the Tamer's right shoulder. The former Emperor smiled. "I'm glad to see you again, Ryo. I really thought you were gone."

"It's wonderful seeing you again and I'm honored to be graced by the presence of the Digi-Destined."

"We owe you for rescuing us from Millenniumon," Tai said.

Davis nearly wanted to cry. "What a story... To think there's a Digi-Destined who's been through time and overcame so many odds!"

"I have to admit overcoming a powerful Digimon God like that. That's something to write home about," Willis nodded.

Gummymon squeaked out. "You should write a book about it!"

"I'll say!" Veemon agreed.

"Geez, so many Digi-Gods. If Valmarmon and Granasmon weren't enough," Kazu said.

Jeri addressed a question to Ryo. "What was the deal with your relationship with Millenniumon?"

"It's complicated. He did say I was his true partner and now he resides within Cyberdramon. I've made sure Cyberdramon has full control over himself. Millenniumon kept reviving himself because of me. I'm the only reason he continued to exist. No Digimon was a threat to him anymore. Millenniumon said that I was the only random element that makes the impossible possible. We're like Ying and Yang. We cannot die without the other. If he was defeated, then it would be my own immediate downfall. All of this came straight from the evil entity himself."

"Well, even so, Millenniumon is done and you've done a great job watching your partner," Tai addressed to the Tamer. "As far as I'm concerned, your mission is complete. You've taken care of a big problem for us. Now, we've got another huge battle with another enemy. This time we'll be joining you."

"That's right especially since we've been reunited with our partner digimon!" TK looked up at Patamon.

Gabumon smirked. "No question about it!"

"I still can't believe it. The Digi-Destined are all here. This is all the help we'll definitely need," Kotori stated.

"The fact he's crossed over space-time and dimensions. Izzy is sure going to have a field day interviewing Ryo," Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, that's something Izzy would do. He's always filled with curiosity," Agumon said.

"_An interesting story, Ryo. But I am glad you are here with us to share this experience. I understand how long and difficult of a journey you endured. Thank you for keeping Millenniumon under careful watch. ENIAC chose you wisely, Ryo Akiyama._"

"You're welcome, Lord Granasmon. I'd sacrifice anything to protect any and all the Digital Worlds," Ryo bowed his head. "And thank you all for listening to my story. I'm sorry I had to keep this to myself."

"No problem. Now I have even more newfound respect for ya!" Kazu flashed him a thumb up. "You stopped a psycho Digi-Egg from destroying our worlds!"

"Yeah, you're definitely more than just my hero," Kenta said.

Rika sighed. "Yeah... I'll give it to you. I may not like you but thanks for putting that Millenniumon jerk in his place."

"Yeah, we really appreciate it, Ryo," Takato approached and shook Ryo's hand.

The Legendary Tamer felt humble. "Anytime."

"Anyway, as for the battle now with the Rajita... Lord Granasmon, I request to be sent directly to where the Sailor Senshi are at now," Takato suggested. "Myself, Rika, Henry and Himura. Along with our digimon partners."

"Huh? But what about joining us?" Tai asked.

"As much as I want to and believe I'd jump at the chance to fight alongside my idols, I'm worried about Mars and the others. Besides, there's something I have to find out straight from her."

Rika understood the reason for this and raised a brow. _So, he's already figured out who the Digital Priestess' sister maybe? Sailor Mars, interesting how it's the one who trained him to master his new flame abilities. Besides, that might also lead us to where Himura's sister is._

"Are you sure, dude? Maybe we can come with you?" Davis approached the Tamer leader.

"_Digi-Destined, I'm afraid you are needed more for the war waged in the city in the human world. There is an ongoing invasion as two voids have been opened between the Southern Digital World and the real world. A project was built in order to open a void to the Digital World in order to merge it with another world called the Virtual World._"

"Our native world," Swordswoman murmured.

"Yes and look what happened because of Seto Kaiba," Buster Blader sighed.

"_So, now, digimon and Duel Monsters have united to ward off these invaders. Digi-Destined, you along with everyone else here besides the four main Tamers and their partner digimon shall engage these invaders in battle. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon will be needed to even the odds. So far, we are only winning the battles but yet to end the war._"

"Sounds good then. We'll take out these alien creeps for you," Tai said.

"If only to see our digimon in action and help save another world," Kari agreed.

"Do you know where the Sailor Senshi are at?" Henry asked Granasmon.

"_Yes, they along with the Spirit Detectives, several children with extraordinary abilities and a digimon are with them as we speak. They are inside the main mother ship where the leader, Kaiser Ghidorah, awaits them._"

Himura paled as he took note of the mention of 'children with special abilities' and a 'digimon'. _Yui-chan!_ "Granasmon, does this child by any chance have a Dark Gabumon as a digimon partner?"

"_Yes._"

"Oh my god! You guys! We have to get there soon and as quickly as possible!"

Takato shrugged. "But how do we get there? It'll take us a while to get from here to the Rajita mother ship."

"That's going to be a problem," Rapidmon scoffed.

"_Do not worry. For I, Granasmon, have the ability to transport people from one place to another. Even outside this realm or any point on a Digital World. This is not difficult for me._"

"Thank you, Lord Granasmon! We're thankful!" Takato said.

"Yeah, thank you, Granasmon," Gallantmon bowed.

"_**So, what about me? I suppose getting back inside Imperialdramon is in order? Because I can offer Imperialdramon some of my power to defeat the enemy,**_" Ra offered. "_**This way I can have an active part in his war and locate the other gods.**_"

"Now, that's an idea, Ra!" Veemon said. "Imperialdramon is ready to receive this new power boost!"

Kotori pushed through everyone as she stopped in front of Himura. "Are you really going to be leaving?"

"Yeah, Kotori. I'm sorry but I have to see to it that my sister is safe."

"I understand."

"Please, help the others in every way that you can. Phillipe definitely needs to be reacquainted with his cousin again. And I'd like for you to watch over Jeri for me."

"Yeah, no problem, Himura. But, please, you take care of yourself and your friends," Kotori smiled as she hugged Himura. "Make sure your sister is safe along with her friends."

Embracing his old friend, Himura closed his eyes. "I will, Kotori."

"Himura! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Anubimon approached the young boy.

"I do. My sister is on that ship and I have to make sure she's safe. Not to mention Takato is worried about that Sailor Senshi," Himura replied.

"All right but please watch yourself. I shudder to think how powerful their leader maybe. Possibly even stronger than Pharaohmon."

"Possibly but we'll have enough back up on the ship if the Sailor Senshi and those Spirit Detectives are there. No doubt they're going straight for the leader," Henry said.

Takato recalled the meeting with Ms. Asagi. "They're off to stop Ghidorah and save Sailor Moon. That's where we should be."

"I understand where you're getting at," Anubimon notably understood.

"_Tamers. I am ready whenever you are._"

"We're ready, Lord Granasmon," Takato called out.

"Hey, Takato! You go and kick their alien butts!" Kazu exclaimed.

"And kick Ghidorah's butt while you're at it!" Kenta cried out.

"We'll be back in one piece!" Rapidmon said as he waved to everyone.

"_Before you go, here is a parting gift for you before I send you back._"

The orb containing Granasmon's spirit fired a golden beam of light and showered its pure light over the four Tamers. In addition, the digimon were soaked in the same light as their powers were replenished.

"Good luck, guys!" Ryo called out.

"You go and kick butt out there! We're pulling for ya!" Tai and Davis waved to the Tamers.

"_It's time. Good luck, Tamers. We all pray for your return._"

"Thanks, everyone!" Takato gave his farewell. "Let's go and save the world, you guys!"

With that, the orb fired yet another beam. This time was a purifying white light that engulfed Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura alongside their partner digimon. The eight were then transported straight out of the sacred realm and to the Rajita mother ship back on Earth.

"Aw, man, I wish we could have gone," Davis sighed. "Oh well..."

"And now for the rest of us," Artemismon said.

"We know what we must do," Agumon frowned. "Right, Gabumon?"

"You said it, my friend."

"Leaving us to help all you guys out," Matt said.

"Thank you," Jeri nodded. "I just hope Takato and the others will get back safely."

"Ditto. But I believe they will," replied Phillipe. "They'll come back with everyone else."

"_Those four Tamers possess the mystical power of the four Spirit Beasts. They will do well as long as they don't give up and believe in themselves. The beasts will be there to guide them._"

Davis was confused by the whole situation with the 'sacred beasts'. "Uh, what? I'm lost. What sacred beasts?"

"Oh, Davis," Kari groaned.

"You see our friends there have the power of the four legendary beast spirits - Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu," Jaarin explained. "They can fight on their own alongside their digimon. Heck, the other Tamers here have recently gained new powers. Right?"

"You bet and watch us out there make mince meat out of those aliens!" Kazu flexed his arms.

"Yep, somehow I think we've discovered the long lost brother of Davis," TK joked.

Davis snorted. "Ha, ha, very funny, TK, but this guy seems cool like me!"

Ken turned around and stared at Ryo's direction. "Ready to save the world, old friend?"

"Yeah, just like how we beat Millenniumon together," Ryo nodded, shaking Ichijouji's hand.

Tai quickly butted in. "Let's give them hell, Ryo!"

"_**Yes, it is all true,"**_ Huanglongmon confirmed. "_**Granasmon speaks the truth. Now, everyone standing before me, you will be sent directly back to Earth to fend off the Rajita invaders. Digi-Destined, I ask you to lead everyone since your partners are key members of the digimon forces: Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They will lead the charge.**_"

"No problem," Tai and Matt said.

"Leave this to us and our partners," Davis and Ken nodded.

TK replied. "We won't let you down."

Kari responded. "We'll protect any world you ask us to defend."

"We're there!" Willis said.

"_Tamers, Digi-Destined, Digimon and warriors gather together. I will be sending you back to the human world to aid everyone taking part in this important war. Huanglongmon and myself wish you luck. We will watch over all of you._"

"Thanks, Lord Granasmon, we won't let you down!" Tai declared. "Agumon, let's do it!"

"Just like old times, Tai!"

"Gabumon?"

"Ready whenever you are, Matt!"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Kokomon!"

"We're set!" the rookie trio exclaimed.

Willis looked over to Gummymon. "And you, partner?"

"Let's do it!" Gummymon responded.

With that, the Digi-Destined pulled out their digivices. The digimon recognized the devices and nodded to one another. Followed by the digivices, the crest symbols shining through out of the digivices released beams of energy toward each rookie.

They were reliving nostalgia.

"Agumon _**WARP SHINKA!!**_ _**WAR GREYMON!!**_"

"Gabumon _**WARP SHINKA!! METAL GARURUMON!!**_"

"War Greymon!!"

"Metal Garurumon!!"

"_**JOGRESS SHINKA!!**_ _**OMEGAMON!!**_"

The spirit of Ra loomed over Veemon and Wormmon as they prepared to merge together.

"Veemon _**SHINKA!! XVEEMON!!**_"

"Wormmon _**SHINKA!! STINGMON!!**_"

"Xveemon!!"

"Stingmon!!"

"_**JOGRESS SHINKA!! PAILDRAMON!!**_"

The orb containing Granasmon's spirit glowed as it sent an extra power boost to allow Paildramon to digivolve into his mega level form.

"Paildramon _**MEGA SHINKA!! IMPERIALDRAMON!!**_"

"Patamon _**MEGA SHINKA!! SERAPHIMON!!**_"

"Gatomon _**MEGA SHINKA!! OPHANIMON!!**_"

"Kokomon _**SHINKA!! LOPMON!! **_Lopmon _**MEGA SHINKA!! CHERUBIMON!!**_"

"Gummymon _**SHINKA!! TERRIERMON!! **_Terriermon _**GOLDEN-ARMOR SHINKA!! GOLDEN RAPIDMON!!**_"

The five mega digimon stood side-by-side and reunited with their Digi-Destined partners. Looking on from behind them were the other Tamers, their digimon and their entourage.

"Good to see you back to how you should be dear," Athenamon approached Omegamon.

"Man, just how did those two end up getting so lucky?" Tai grumbled.

"Ooh, just wait until I tell Sora about you having the hots for a digimon," Matt teased his best friend.

"Hey! Don't even think about it, Matt!"

"Heh, just at this! We're going to be working with the Digi-Destined This is a dream come true!" Kazu giggled. "Now, let's not disappoint them, Guardromon!"

"Right!"

"So, it's to the human world? I'll bet our colleagues are there," Flamedramon said.

"No doubt. Our sisters will be there, too," Artemismon stated. "Right, D'Arcmon."

"Correct and I can't wait to get back into combat."

Phillipe glanced over toward his cousin and smiled. "Don't worry. Himura will come back."

"I know."

"_Is everyone ready? Please, gather together. Much like your friends, you will all be transported to the real world. May the spirits guide you, my friends._"

In an instant, as the orb gleamed with a purifying white light, the whole group were instantly transported as they waved their goodbye to the Guardian God and the Hikari Digimon God.

"Good luck, everyone," Anubimon said. He turned to face the two high powers. "Lord Granasmon and Lord Huanglongmon, do you think the Digi-Destined will help tip the scales in our favor."

"_**That is what we hope and we truly believe they can make a difference. Trust us, Anubimon.**_"

_"Huanglongmon makes a point. Let us not lose faith in them, the Tamers or anyone opposing the invaders. In the event Valmarmon does awaken, this alien invasion would pale in comparison to the horror of that demon."_

Anubimon shuddered at the possibility of the Demon God's revival. "Let us hope to our sake that never happens." _Himura. Inumon. Kotori. Seadramon. Friends. Please return to us and may this invasion end._

_"Anubimon, there is also the matter of the Sovereigns. They and the beast known as Leviathan will be the largest obstacles to overcome. But as long as Susanoomon is available, then there is a chance. The Sovereigns must be broken from the Rajita control. Please, if you can arrange Holydramon and Goddramon to come."_

"Yes, Lord Granasmon."

* * *

**Spirit World/Castle of Koenma/3:25 PM**

Standing outside of his office, Koenma and Ayame watched as red streaks of light flew across Spirit World.

"So your father did send the Spirit Defense Force," Ayame commented as she watched the streaks of light fade.

Koenma sucked on his pacifier and uttered a 'Hmm.' "Yes and no doubt this had to be done. No matter how good Yusuke and the boys are, they going up against an entire army."

"That's true. Though, in the likely event, they can't stop these invaders?"

"Well, we just learned these aliens spread out as far as near the cavern leading to Demon's Doorcave. There's simply no telling and I shudder to think what would happen if these Rajita entered the Makai."

"I see..."

Without turning around, Koenma felt a large presence standing behind him. A pair of red orbs gleamed through the darkness, which belonged to Koenma's father.

"Father, I just hope they will be enough to aid Yusuke and the others."

"_**We shall see. You understand this was only to stop these creatures dead at their tracks. Ghidorah is an old enemy of the late-Queen Serenity and myself. He must be stopped no matter what it takes.**_"

Hearing the stories about Kaiser Ghidorah and Queen Serenity from his father, Koenma listened. "Yes, I know about the stories you've told me, father. The Rajita have long been a grave enemy for you and the previous queen of the moon. But, now, we are battling an ancient war yet to have come to pass." _Which I hope and pray ends now.

* * *

_

**Rajita Mother ship/Kuiiza's Laboratory/3:30 PM**

Entering his laboratory, Kuiiza activated the switch to turn on the lights. He took a deep breath and had his back turned on a giant figure looming over behind him.

Without turning around, the general sighed deeply. "I know that's you, Kujiko. There's no point trying to hide inside MY laboratory."

The brutish general walked out of the darkness with his eyes casted on Kuiiza. Taking a deep breath, he was still recovering from the Spirit Detectives' attacks. "Kuii...za... I report back to let you know that we were beaten."

"Feh, figures. A failure will always be a failure," Kuiiza scoffed as he dumped out some contents from a test tube.

Taking offensive from Kuiiza's snide remark, Kujiko approached Kuiiza and growled angrily. "How about YOU say that to ME face?!"

"I would but that would be a waste of my time. Besides, I am going to be preoccupied shortly since I have been elected Lord Ghidorah's top general. So, that means you will have to take direct orders from your superior: _**ME!**_"

"Feh, as much as me don't like it, me have to..." Kujiko scowled.

"Now, Kujiko, you never seemed to have a problem with me."

"No but you call me _failure!!_"

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Kuiiza shrugged with his back still turned on the brute. "Now, look, you can wait outside and get some medical treatment. When you're ready, be sure to meet me outside my laboratory. I do NOT need stupid ogres occupying space in my lab!"

"Then, what about wolf and woman in the back?"

Kuiiza looked over to the backdoor of his laboratory. He had just remembered about Okami (now in the process of undergoing a mutation) and Suzuno. "Yes... I had nearly forgotten about them! I need to release that wolf soon. Kujiko, I think you will be pleased to see the result of a perfect mutation experiment. The warriors I produced were complete failures. This time I didn't need the requirement of an Orichalcos stone to place him under obedient control."

"Me see... But where Morpheous and Nagah? They never report back..."

"Heh, funny thing you ask. It appeared we're only two generals short."

Kujiko tilted his head to one side and scratched his head. "Me no get?"

"I made myself clear, you simple-minded fool," Kuiiza scoffed in annoyance. "The services of both Morpheous and Nagah are no longer required. Only you and I can lead Lord Ghidorah's army, dear Kujiko."

"You no answer my question, Kuiiza! Where are they?!" Kujiko bellowed.

"Fine, if you really want to know," Kuiiza turned and faced the behemoth. Putting his hands behind his back, he held a syringe in his right hand and kept it hidden from Kujiko's sight. "Morpheous met with an unfortunate end."

"What?! Morpheous dead?!"

"Yes, it was a disappointment. He was the youngest of us generals and had potential. He would have made a perfect lead general one day. It was a human girl that caused him to lose focus on his work and died in a confrontation with the Dragon Knights."

"They will pay!! _**I WILL KILL THEM!!**_" Kujiko roared and smashed his fists into the ground while creating a massive dent using his sheer physical force.

Chuckling under his breath, Kuiiza approached the behemoth closer. _The fool will believe anything I have to tell him. Oh, dear, Kujiko, you will make up for the failure of my warriors. _"Yes, Morpheous is gone and Nagah has fled."

"Nagah fled?"

"Yes, we discovered that she failed her mission to conquer territory in that Digital World. So, as she returned to the ship, Lord Ghidorah issued an execution order on Nagah for her failure. My lord and I discovered the remains of several of our soldiers across the ship and no doubt she is retreating back to that Digital World."

"Wait... But how do you know all of this?"

Kuiiza smirked. "I have my secrets, Kujiko. Oh, and I have one more secret to share with you, my friend." As he came closer, Kuiiza leaned forward and whispered into the brute's right ear. He would share the truth behind Morpheous' murder.

Waiting in anticipation, Kujiko blinked repeatedly and growled with impatience. "Well...?"

"Kujiko... _I saw who really murdered Morpheous. It was... me. I killed Morpheous!!_"

Upon hearing the truth came straight out of the general's mouth, Kujiko quickly pulled back and uttered a horrifying gasp. His heart suddenly froze momentarily as his blood chilled and his face contorted with shocked disbelief. Anger also became an apparent emotional reaction as he closed his fists enough to draw out blood.

There was a moment of silence until Kujiko's roars of anger echoed throughout the lab with a high-pitched screech that shattered nearly every test tube set in place.

Kuiiza did not budge an inch and watched his fellow general roaring.

Upon further fueling his anger, he turned his full attention on Kuiiza as his eyes started to turn blood red. These were eyes mixed with rage and vengeance.

_**"YOU KILLED MORPHEOUS?! YOU?!"**_

"That's right! He had outlived his usefulness! He chose to befriend a human girl and grew too soft. He had always been too softhearted to even qualify as a general of our military! Morpheous is a TRUE DISGRACE TO THE RAJITA BROTHER AND SISTERHOOD!!" He noticed that Kujiko was not going to calm down anytime soon. "Why can't you understand my reasons, Kujiko?! I thought you would understand!"

_**"YOU MURDERER!! MORPHEOUS DEAD BECAISE OF YOU!!"**_

"Hey, he brought his own death on himself," Kuiiza frowned. "And you dare bark at your own SUPERIOR?! I knew you were an idiot but I never thought I'd manipulate you for THIS long!!"

_**"SHUT UP!! ME KILL YOU FOR COMMITTING TREASON!!"**_ roared the brute.

With that, he leaped forward and smashed the table in front of Kuiiza. The lead general barely even budged and held the syringe behind his back.

_That's it. Just a little closer..._

"_**RAAAGH!!!!**_"

With one swift move, Kuiiza dodged a right fist thrown by the behemoth and injected the syringe into the brute's right shoulder. He swiftly rushed past Kujiko and turned to watch him staggering. The injection was already in the process of drugging the monster.

"That's it, big guy. If you won't follow my command, I will force you to obey me. For you should be honored... You will become my perfect experiment. You will make up for my past failures."

Without hesitation, Kuiiza rushed forward and pushed Kujiko straight into a chamber behind the brute. Relying on his own strength, the lead general shoved the behemoth inside the large twenty-nine foot tall chamber, which occupied the majority of the entire far right corner of the laboratory.

"Embrace the next step in Rajita evolution, dear Kujiko!! For you and Okami will help crush those Sailor Senshi and their colleagues!!" Kuiiza bellowed out in laughter. Pressing a red button on the sidewall, the door closed in front of Kujiko and confined him in isolation inside the machine. A large puff of green smoke quickly started to shroud the inside and covered Kujiko.

"Yes... YES!! Kujiko, you shall become _**STRONG!!**_ Stronger than you've ever been!! Not even the Sailor Senshi have a prayer!" Kuiiza continued cackling. "I actually pity them!"

Glancing over his shoulder, the general spotted the Senshi, the Detectives and their allies on a security monitor. A twisted grin curled the alien's lips. "Heh, look at them. Annoying monkeys. They're going to learn the true horror of Lord Ghidorah's ship. There are many surprises I have in store for those fools. I can't wait to see the horrified expressions on their faces once they find out one of my newest warriors happens to be their dearest friend. And let's not forget my newest pawn: the new Kujiko!"

Cackling madly, Kuiiza observed the monitor and focused on the intruders. _That's it. You're getting warmer, my little friends!

* * *

_

**Hangar Area/3:32 PM**

Meanwhile, Black Guilmon and his associates were still hard at work in the hangar. Well, Black Guilmon was the only one hard at work. Yamidramon, Marine Devimon and Atolmdramon remained on guard as they observed security monitors. Skull Satanmon, Puppetmon and Fuugamon were preoccupied with the captive digimon.

Marine Devimon polished off the newly constructed body for General Scorpionus and set it down. "Phew, finished! How does it look?"

"It could be better but nicely crafted. I shall reward you as soon as we get back to the Digital World," Scorpionus said.

"Hey, fellows! You might want to take a look at this!" Atolmdramon pointed to the monitors. Footage of the intruders was being captured. "Those blasted Sailor warriors have just infiltrated the ship. And they're not alone!"

"And...? What does it matter to me? I'm busy here!" Black Guilmon drilled a nail through a hole on a piece of armor. "I'm just about done in any case!"

"But, Black Guilmon, what if by some chance they coming here?" asked Puppetmon. "Those girls and their friends were too much for us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Skull Satanmon nodded. "Those alien soldiers couldn't do jack squat to them either!"

The black reptile digimon sighed as he put down his work and watched the monitor. "Besides Yamidramon, Atolmdramon and Scorpionus, the rest of you are buffoons! You shouldn't have attacked them straight forward!"

"But you told us to..."

Black Guilmon immediately cut off Skull Satanmon. "No excuses! Now, is it really that necessary for me to put my work on hold just to clean up your mess? Well?" He crossed his arms while tapping his right foot.

"But you can digivolve into Chaos Gallantmon!" Fuugamon reminded the genius digimon.

"Yes but I was hoping I wouldn't need it this soon. I wanted to save it for when I meet my 'brother'," Black Guilmon claimed.

Skull Satanmon blinked confusedly. "Eh? Brother? You have a bro...?"

"Doesn't matter now. What level are they on now?" asked Black Guilmon.

"Fourth level," Yamidramon confirmed. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

"What... Um, what about our prisoners?" asked Atolmdramon. "We can't leave them unattended."

"Right. Fuugamon, you stay and guard our prisoners. DO NOT move from your spot until we get back!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" the red-skinned ogre digimon saluted.

With that, Black Guilmon led his posse through the door. Marine Devimon rushed beside the black reptile and whispered to him.

"Should we leave that buffoon behind? What if he...?"

"He won't. He maybe stupid but he will sit there and sleep if he has to. Besides, our prisoners really no longer have minds of their own. They're sitting vegetables as long as they aren't given any commands."

"Well, for your sake, just hope Fuugamon doesn't start barking out commands."

Black Guilmon sweat dropped. "True. So, very true. Please, don't screw up, Fuugamon!"

The digimon stopped as they stepped over a platform as they were immediately lifted up and sent straight to the fourth level to confront the intruders. In this case, Black Guilmon's crew wanted to gain a little retribution over being humiliated earlier ago.

* * *

**Mother ship's Fourth Level/3:50 PM**

Racing down the long passage, the Spirit Detectives alongside the Valkyrie Senshi and the children stopped as they found themselves at the center of a large room. However, this was no ordinary room.

It appeared they had stumbled upon a small stadium of sorts. They noticed seats at the top sections of the arena and a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this?" Sam wondered.

Yusuke quickly recognized the setting. "It's an arena. I'll bet those soldier boys enjoy sparring for good fun."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm always ready for a good arena brawl!" Kuwabara grinned. "Cause Kuwabara is ready to rumble!"

"Could you at least be a little serious?" Sailor Uranus mumbled as she sighed.

Sailor Jupiter kneeled down to touch the floor. "Geez, this floor is pretty hard. I sure wouldn't want to be slammed against this."

"So, are there anymore enemies here?" asked Yui. "I would think we had cleaned up the whole corridors."

"Somehow I doubt it that, Yui-chan," Cammy frowned as she glanced around. Just like that, she sensed Rajita activity. "They're definitely on their way here!"

Sailor Venus crouched and closed her fists. "I'm ready! Bring it on!"

"They're really going to wear us down with these sheer strength in numbers. Let's not get carried away," Sailor Mars warned everyone. "Even we will eventually hit our limits. Yusuke, I sense you and the guys still have enough spirit energy."

"That's right but I suggest we conserve our strongest attacks until we confront their leader," Kurama suggested.

"Good idea. These small fries aren't even worth it," Mizuno remarked.

Black Gabumon stood beside his Tamer. "Be careful, Yui-chan. I've got your back!"

"Be sure to stay close to me, Aoshi-kun."

"Ok, Yui-chan!" the boy responded as he huddled close to Yui and Cammy.

Looking around the stadium, Hiei narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Yes, more fools rushing to their deaths." Closing his right fist, he channeled a black flame at the palm of his hand.

"Sedna, are you still willing to fight?" Sailor Pluto asked the young Senshi.

"Yes!" responded Sailor Sedna as she twirled her ice trident. "Saturn?"

"Show us what you've got. I know you won't disappoint."

Neptune smirked. "Good to hear, you two."

Sailor Mercury scanned the arena while checking her visor. Just like that, she picked up on life signals moving toward them in a massive numbers. "Here they come! Every one, get ready!"

As everyone inside the arena prepared for another incoming Rajita assault, the doors opened from all sides of the arena. Leading a massive guard of Draconian Guardians, Bio-Vivians and Foxzards were the higher-ranked Mercenary Guardians. At least five of them were standing on the different sections of the top-level arena.

"Heh, and just when I thought the fun was just getting started," Yusuke grinned.

Sam looked around the sides of the arena and smirked. "Our Kas are going to have lots of target practice!"

"Line them up and our Kas will knock them right down!" Max said.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned. "Going through them will only lead us closer to Princess Serenity and the restoration of the future."

The Sailor Starlights assumed battle stances with their eyes fueling with the burning desire to save their princess and the Moon Princess.

"Nothing's keeping me back from saving her," Sailor Star Fighter closed her fists.

"Time to get our hands dirty again, Brimstone," Mizuno popped the bones in her right fist.

"No complaints fro me," the fire warrior muttered as his eyes flashed red.

Suddenly, the five Mercenary Guardians raised right hands and roared out simultaneously. "_**ATTACK!!**_"

As the soldiers moved in for the kill...

_**SHOOM!!!!**_

An explosive burst of a blinding, golden light shot down and brightened the whole arena. Everyone shielded their eyes from the flash of light as eight figures appeared within the burst of light.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"Damn! They going to call for the big guns already?!" Kuwabara shouted, shielding his eyes.

"I can't see!" Yui cried.

As soon as the shimmering golden aura began to die down, Sailor Mars was the first to recognize one of the shapes to be revealed as Takato.

Then, one by one, the three Spirit Beast Tamer appeared side by side with Takato.

Rika.

Henry.

Himura.

Standing beside each Tamer were their digimon partners.

Gallantmon.

Sakuyamon.

Rapidmon.

Inumon.

"Oh my gosh! It's Takato and the kids!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

Yui's smile widened as she called to her older brother. "Himura!! It's you!! Thank goodness!!"

"Rika managed to come, too, Uranus," Neptune lightly elbowed her colleague at the side.

"Yeah but why now?" Uranus slightly frowned. "They aren't even transformed."

Blinking in surprise, Takato looked down at himself. "Wow, we actually were transported inside their spaceship? Granasmon sure wasn't kidding about teleporting people to different places across both worlds."

"How do you figure that? Granasmon is the Hikari God Digimon," Henry reminded the goggle head.

"Hey, Takato! Look who's here, too!" Gallantmon pointed directly at the alien horde.

Glancing over his shoulder, the goggle boy gasped in surprise as he spotted the Valkyrie Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, Yui, Dark Gabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Tuxedo Kamen, the Starlights, Max, Sam, Mizuno and Brimstone.

"Takato! How did you get here?!" Sailor Mars called out to the goggle boy.

"Well, you see... We visited a God Digimon named Granasmon..."

Rika immediately cut Takato off and cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt but we've got problems."

"Yeah, make that _BIG_ trouble," Rapidmon scowled.

The Tamers realized that they were at the center of an indoor arena with an army of Rajita soldiers standing around the top level. Their eyes were all set on the heroes and ready to go in for the kill.

"Damn, we came at a really bad time," Himura stepped into a fighting stance.

"Himura!!" Yui called out to get her brother's attention.

Noticing his young sister standing with the group, Himura let out a deep sigh of relief. "Yui, thank goodness you're safe! I'm sorry we came late but..."

"Wow, it's Himura! He's so cool!" Aoshi smiled as he watched Himura standing by his fellow Tamers.

"Of course, he's the warrior of Byakko since his power derives from the white tiger," Yui smiled proudly for her older sibling. "Himura, I've managed to take good care of myself with my friends!"

"Yeah but we've got other problems in our hands. Takato, what do you say? We'll surely need to transform and our digimon already received a power boost from Granasmon."

"Exactly what I had in mind," the Warrior of Suzaku smirked as column of flames spiraled over his body. "Guilmon, let's waste these freaks!"

"Yeah!"

Sailor Mars smiled proudly for her student and his digimon. "You've grown stronger, Takato. Yeah, you heard him, Tamers! Go for it!"

Rapidmon immediately de-digivolved to his rookie form, Terriermon. "I'm ready to lay some serious smack down, Henry!"

The four Tamers held their D-Arks overhead and summoned forth the spirit of their sacred beasts. Each of the four beasts called out telepathically to their respective child vessel.

_Takato! _

_Rika!_

_Henry!_

_Himura!_

"_**PHOENIX SPIRIT!! SUZAKU!!**_"

"_**DRAGON SPIRIT!! SEIRYUU!!**_"

"_**TURTLE SPIRIT!! GENBU!!**_"

"_**TIGER SPIRIT!! BYAKKO!!**_"

"Terriermon _**WARP SHINKA!! MEGA GARGOMON!!**_"

"Inumon_** WARP SHINKA!! YOUKAI INUMON!!**_"

Now standing as the front of the entire group were the four Beast Warriors and the four Digimon megas.

Dark Gabumon and Yui faced each other while giving one another an approving nod.

"Go, Dark Gabumon!" Yui held out her D-Ark.

"Dark Gabumon _**WARP SHINKA!! SHADOW METALGARURUMON!!**_"

"Yes! Who's bad now, boys?!" Sailor Venus laughed. "We've got ourselves a strong group of friends!"

Yusuke eyed the four Tamers. "So, those are the same Tamers who competed in that card tournament and are partners to those digimon? Heh, I remember seeing those kids transform into these kick ass forms."

Max blinked in surprise. "Who are these guys?"

"Wait, I recall Genkai telling us about these kids. They've become one with the four spirit beasts," Sam addressed his brother's question. "We'll finally get to see them in action. This'll be sweet!"

"Mars," Suzakato addressed to the Miko Senshi. "We meet Sailor Moon before her untimely demise. It was truly an honor to meet her."

"You actually saw her, Takato?"

"Yeah and that's why I vow to help you get her back. I understand how much she means to you. Believe me when I tell you that, Mars."

"Thank you, Takato. Now, let's save Sailor Moon! All of us!" Mars declared as she allowed the four Beast Warriors room to attack. "Go for it, guys!"

"Enough of this foolishness! _**ATTACK!!**_" the Mercenaries roared out in unison.

Obeying the command of their superiors, the Rajita soldiers came charging and flying down at the group. They let out unified battle cries while drawing out their weapons including plasma rifles and plasma swords.

"Allow me to get this show on the road!" Mega Gargomon shouted as he stepped in front of his fellow digimon. Closing his fist, the behemoth thrusted forward to unleash a straight punch while unleashing a pulverizing shockwave. "_**POWER PUMMEL!!**_"

The powerful shock wave knocked back at least ten alien soldiers and sent them crashing into the stands while the other soldiers scattered across the arena stands.

"Oh yeah! Ten points!" Mega Gargomon snickered and moved aside. "Your turn, Sakuyamon!"

With that, the golden-armored female took to mid-air flight and summoned four mystical fox spirits (imbued with the elements of fire, water, wind and lightning). "_**SPIRIT STRIKE!!**_" As the four fox spirits were sent directly at the Rajita, four Bio-Vivians were caught and tied up by the mystical spirits. Each spirit entered the alien's bodies and quickly destroyed them from the inside out.

Youkai Inumon came charging forward at five Draconian Guardians with a black, fiery aura shimmering around his body. He threw his right hand forward and launched a large, dark flaming wolf directly at the alien soldiers. "_**RAGE OF INFERNO!!**_" Just like that, the digimon's dark, hellish flames incinerated the five soldiers.

Shadow Metal Garurumon assisted Youkai Inumon as he opened his mouth to release a stream of ice flames at four Foxzards. "_**COCYTUS BREATH!!**_" The screams of the aliens echoed as their lives were cut abruptly short by the dark metallic wolf's icy flames.

Taking a charge at twelve Draconian Guardians, Gallantmon roared a heroic battle cry as he held his Aegis Shield in front. "_**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

With little effort, Gallantmon did not give the alien soldiers time to defend themselves as they were effortlessly eradicated by Gallantmon's strongest attack.

"Way to go, guys!!" Suzakato cheered on and immediately flew up to unleash a series of flamethrower blasts at unsuspecting Bio-Vivians. "_**FIREPALM BLAST!!**_"

Gliding through a horde of Foxzards, Seirika batted them away with her trident, flew straight up and released showering bolts of lightning down at the enemies. "_**THUNDER TRIDENT FURY!!**_"

Slashing through five Draconians, Himakko went to work on the soldiers and impaled a Foxzard. "_**STEEL SWIPE!!**_" Turning around, a series of plasma shots were fired at his direction. Himakko defended himself quickly by putting out his claws as the shots ricocheted off the claws.

Slitting up the throat of a Bio-Vivian, Henbu relied on his shield as a defensive weapon to protect himself and to slit open any suspecting alien. He turned and threw his shield across, which sliced through the torso of a Foxzard.

"Yeah!! Just look at them go!! Keep it up, you guys!" Kuwabara cheered on the Tamers.

Tuxedo Kamen raced toward the battle. "Then it's about time we get our share of the action. Move out, everyone!"

"Yui-chan! You and Cammy guard the boys! Boys, you be sure to cover the girls!" Sailor Jupiter instructed the children.

Max and Sam responded in unison. "Leave it to us!"

"Ready, Cammy-chan?" Yui asked her raven-haired friend.

"You bet!"

-

Meanwhile, Black Guilmon and his group arrived via elevator platform as they walked down toward the doors leading to the indoor arena. They stopped and listened to the huge ruckus erupting from inside.

Explosions and collisions were heard.

Screams from the Rajita soldiers echoed.

This caused Skull Satanmon to feel shaky in his knees as he jumped right into Marine Devimon's arms and trembled. The marine demon digimon uttered a displeasing remark and threw his incompetent comrade down.

"Hey, get off!" yelled Marine Devimon. "I'm NOT going to carry your bony butt!! You're grown enough to fend for yourself!"

"But... But, we're going to get creamed out there!"

Yami, Atolmdramon, Puppetmon and General Scorpionus each lowered their heads as they expressed pity for the skeleton digimon. But, Black Guilmon showed no such pity and slapped Skull Satanmon across the head.

"_**HEY, BONE HEAD!**_ We're going in there whether you like it or not! Besides, we have to live up to our end of the bargain," Black Guilmon stated. "We helped build the armor for their awakened god and we aid them in battle. So, now, it's time to pay the piper!"

"But, I thought we were still planning to flee out of here?" Puppetmon asked.

"Yes, as soon as we finish the armor. Besides, we've gathered enough parts from the hangar to build a device to track Valmarmon's seven pieces! Don't forget that is our one and only intention!"

"Right!!" the group cried out in unison.

"Good, now let us go in there and give those good soldiers a hand!" Black Guilmon declared as the front door automatically opened. He turned and watched as a burnt Bio-Vivian was sent flying toward his direction. "_**GAAAAH!!!**_"

The dark reptilian digimon ducked as the corpse hit Skull Satanmon across the face.

"ACK! IT'S ON ME!! GET IT OFF!!" Skull Satanmon panicked as he pulled the alien corpse off his face.

Yamidramon sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day a skeleton was scared of a corpse."

"Kind of sad if you think about it. Skull Satanmon's supposed to be undead," Atolmdramon muttered. "Go figure."

"HEY! IT'S NOT EVERYDAY I GET A CORPSE THROWN AT MY FACE!!"

Black Guilmon yelled out at his crew. "Hey, cut it out! Now, are you coming or what?!"

"Coming!" the group responded as they followed Black Guilmon in.

"I'm just warning you now. It's a jungle in here," he said pointing down to the arena area.

They watched as the Tamers, the digimon, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and company were laying it to the Rajita soldiers. Large alien causalities mounted as the heroes were once again gaining the upper hand despite the massive numbers.

"You expect us to go out there? You're crazy! We're going to get killed against _**ALL OF THEM!!**_" Marine Devimon exclaimed as he pointed down at the arena.

Just then, Black Guilmon ignored his colleagues as he stared down at the arena and spotted Gallantmon. His interest in the Royal Knight peaked while realizing that he had found his 'brother.'

Smirking, Black Guilmon chuckled under his breath. _Well, well, isn't this interesting? We finally met, dear brother. _"So, those are the Tamers? What an interesting bunch."

"Yeah! But, they look so different from before," Puppetmon said.

"Because they possess spiritual powers," Yamidramon explained. "Their digimon are also powerfully gifted. We must approach them with extreme caution if we engage them in battle."

"But, they appear to be in their mega forms," Atolmdramon stated.

Black Guilmon frowned. "Which will pose a problem for the rest of you unless..."

-

Sailor Jupiter raced around five Draconians as she dodged their plasma blasts. She ran up to one, punched a fist through its chest, vibrated his body by shaking her fist and caused him to spontaneously combust. Wasting no time, she punched the other four aliens through their torsos as they, too, suffered the same fate.

Lashing out his vein whip, Kurama hacked off a Foxzard's head.

Slashing through six Bio-Vivians, Hiei cut down the alien soldiers at once without effort.

Gallantmon threw off a Draconian off his back and impaled him with his lance. "And stay down!"

"_**SPIRIT GUN!!**_" Yusuke howled and blasted through seven Draconians.

Decapitating a Foxzard, Sailor Saturn stood over the headless alien with her scythe stained with its blood.

Yui jumped up into mid-air and kicked a Foxzard in the face. Then, she came down and delivered a kick to its groin. Yelping out, the alien hit the surface of the floor as Yui finished it off with a spirit blast.

Sailor Mars blitzed through three Draconians and scorched them with a trail of flames. Another Draconian came for a sneak attack until his head suddenly became ignited and exploded. Mars turned with her eyes glowing red.

Suzakato picked up a Foxzard and spun himself into a funnel of flames, which quickly burned the alien into ashes.

Stomping his foot forward, Mega Gargomon squashed at least five Bio-Vivians under his foot. "Hehe, _**SQUISH!!**_"

Facing seven Bio-Vivians, Sailor Sedna turned her back as they were left as ice sculptures. "Didn't even have to raise my weapon once. How sad. They need to try a different approach than attacking me straight on." A snowy aura shrouded her.

"This isn't looking good, sir," a Mercenary activated his PDA and waited for Kuiiza's response.

"_**Heh, do not worry, my good soldier. I have something special arranged for our guests. Now, stay at your posts and marvel at what you are about to witness.**_"

With that, the entire arena started to tremble.

Everyone stopped as the ground rumbled underneath their feet.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Sam exclaimed. "Why is the room shaking?!"

"Why are you asking me?" Max shouted.

"The room is starting to shift!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

Sailor Pluto glanced around the room, as the arena stands started to shift and lower. "Hmmm..."

"What is it, Time Guardian?" asked Mizuno.

"What's causing this whole place to shift now?" Kuwabara raised an important question.

"The way this room is shifting. It appears to be taking on... a maze-like formation," Pluto addressed her colleagues. "Like... a labyrinth."

"A what?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You mean like that maze?"

"Yes, in Greek mythology, the Labyrinth was an elaborate structure constructed for King Minos and designed by the legendary artificer Daedalus to hold the Minotaur," Kurama explained.

"Can we forget about school now?!" Yui shouted. "Look! The floor is starting to split up!"

"What the..?!" Cammy blinked in surprise. "Sister, what could the meaning of this?"

"I don't know but I definitely don't like it."

Sailor Mercury scanned the shifting room with her handheld computer. "We're actually moving up! This floor is being merged with the other higher levels of the spaceship! And Pluto was right. It's turning into a form of a complex branching passage!"

"Man, why don't I like the sound of that?" Seirika looked around the room.

Henbu frowned. "And we're getting split up! I think that was their intention!"

"To distract us long enough for them to pull this off?" asked Himakko. "Sounds just like them."

Suddenly the floors started to split in different platforms. In fact, the group was being separated from each other.

Standing on one platform were the Beast Warrior Tamers: Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu and Himakko.

On a second platform were the Tamers' digimon partners: Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Youkai Inumon.

The Sailor Senshi explored the area on the third platform: Both Inners and Outers along with Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Starlights.

The fourth platform contained the Spirit Detectives along with Mizuno and Brimstone.

The fifth platform had the children and the single digimon: Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, Max, Sam and Shadow Metalgarurumon.

Impenetrable Orichalcos barriers covered the five separate platforms to prevent each group from attempting to rescue one another.

"No!! Yui!!" Himakko yelled out to his sister's direction.

"Damn!! I can't even punch through this thing!!" Jupiter howled as she furiously tried busting open the barrier with her fists.

Even Mega Gargomon attempted a shoulder block directly into the barrier. "Geez!! If I can't break through that..."

Gallantmon tried stabbing through the barrier with his sword. "Shoot! Nothing!"

"Stand back, guys! My sword surely can cut through this issue," Kuwabara grinned as he began to summon for his Dimension Sword.

Before he had the chance to bring it out, the platforms quickly split into five different directions and were being lifted straight into the ceiling. Everyone yelled out as they were taken directly for the labyrinth that awaited them.

It was Kuiiza's own personal labyrinth.

The remaining soldiers looked up at the ceiling and faced the Mercenaries.

"General Kuiiza, I can confirm that the intruders have been sent for your labyrinth," a Mercenary activated his PDA.

"_**Excellent, soldier. I am going to enjoy playing with these annoyances. They're about to enter what I call my own personal game of chess. The opposing pawns and knights have been set. Now, my own knights and pawns are waiting dismember them. I, the king, will take out their key members.**_"

"Um, I hate to interrupt but I couldn't but help listen to your conversation," Black Guilmon approached the Mercenary. "Perhaps, you should send me and my colleagues to deal with the four digimon you just sent to this labyrinth of yours? We would like to deal with them ourselves."

"WHAT?! But they're megas!!" exclaimed Skull Satanmon.

Black Guilmon growled. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

The Mercenary openly responded to Kuiiza. "What do you think, sir?"

"_**Oh, fine. Send them up. I'll have them transported to their exact location via transporter. Be sure to led them to the one past the elevator platform.**_"

"Very well then, General Kuiiza. Over and out!" the Mercenary responded and turned off his PDA. He faced Black Guilmon and company while pointing toward the door. "All right then, gentlemen, follow me."

Black Guilmon grinned mischievously at the thought of facing Gallantmon. "Finally, we'll meet, Guilmon. This will be exciting. Heh, heh."

* * *

**Kuiiza's Laboratory/4:00 PM**

"I really should be leaving here soon since my laboratory is, too, going to be shifted and merged as a part of my labyrinth," Kuiiza started walking out the door.

Before he could make out, Nemesis came walking and stopped in front of him.

A sly yet evil grin curled on her lips.

"What's this about a labyrinth? Sounds very intriguing," Nemesis smirked.

Kuiiza raised a brow in suspicion. "Um, who might you be? One of the intruders?" He prepared to attack before stopping to listen to her response.

"I think your lord may have told you a little about me? I am Nemesis."

"Oh, Nemesis...? My lord uncovered your tomb and released you."

"That is correct. Now, I have a deal for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems you are three generals short, am I correct?"

"I'm afraid so. I killed Morpheous due to his softhearted incompetence. Kujiko's in the process of being converted into a mutant and will be used as one of my pawns in the labyrinth. Nagah... Well, it appears that fool fled after an execution order was implemented. So, I'm the last and only general left, but rightfully so. The strong live and the weak either flees or dies!"

Nemesis explicitly purred in delight. "Oh, so she left? Well, perhaps, I can do you a favor." She put a hand on Kuiiza's chest and ran it down while purring. "How about you send me to the area where the kids have been transported? You know that girl who displayed an impressive demonstration of spirit energy?"

"The little one with the fiery spirit? She was seen accompanied with three boys, another dark-haired girl and a beast. They are in the process of participating in my labyrinth."

"Yes, yes, well, how about you send me there to deal with them? Besides, I have revenge set in mind for that said little girl as I plan to soak in her blood..."

"And what do you want out of me?"

"Well, how about I take the place of that Nagah woman and become one of the newest generals? I'm sure Lord Ghidorah would like that?"

Kuiiza hated the thought of having to deal with Nemesis as a general. He had planned all along to be Ghidorah's only active general. _I can't have her as general. I'll no doubt be in competition with her. Nagah was a serious threat to my position in the first place. Feh, well, it doesn't matter. If this woman dies, it is no concern of mine!_ The general grinned and extended his hand. "Well, it seems I can't argue with you. You might be onto something. Ok, you have yourself a deal."

"Good," Nemesis chuckled and shook the general's hand. _Fool, the sooner I'm done with those kids, I'll stab you right in the back! Then, Ghidorah will surely allow me to help conquer this pitiful world! Just as long as that little bitch dies!_

The general walked down the hall and led Nemesis down to the nearest transporter. "Of course, allow me to be the gentleman that I am. I'll be sure to reroute your position for that section."

"No problem."

Kuiiza looked away and closed his left fist. _The woman is just as foolish as Nagah. Heh, women are so easy to manipulate! Ghidorah, I hope you're watching this! I'll be rid of the opposition myself and you won't even need to soil your hands with them! My victory has been ensured!

* * *

_

**Northeast Shibuya/4:04 PM**

Finding themselves on top of a building rooftop, the Digi-Destined, the B-Tamers, the digimon and the entire entourage were surprised at how quickly (and easily) Granasmon transported them from within the Fifth Territory back in the real world.

Davis blinked as he looked out into the Shibuya district. "Wow! Is this Shibuya! It looks just the same as our Shibuya from our world!"

"Um, well, your world is based off our own. I don't see how it could be any different," Phillipe said.

"Ok, guys. There's no time to be sight seeing. We know what we came here to do," Kazu spoke up. "Right, Tai?"

Tai nodded. "Exactly, we have a world to save and we'll do what we can to stop these aliens!"

"The other digimon are locked in a major battle right now," Omegamon said. "Alphamon, we'll no doubt our fellow knights are on the job as we speak."

"Yes," Alphamon replied.

"Very well then," Imperialdramon stated. _Ra, do you know where our other digimon allies are now?_

_They're not too far from here. They are actually straight ahead of us by some kilometers. You'll see an explosion or two..._

Before long, everyone watched as several explosions (straight from digimon, Duel Monster and Rajita attacking).

The B-Tamers, Kotori, the digimon, the Digi-Destined and the Duel Monster pair were ready to take action right away.

"My queen... Our sisters, too, are in this," Artemismon said to Athenamon.

"Yes, I know. D'Arcmon, get ready."

"I'm always ready for battle, my queen."

Imperialdramon crouched. "Hang in there, my Dra-Warriors, we're coming. Then, it's time to move. Those who can't fly should get on my back! Hurry, there's no time!"

"Right! Let's get going everyone!" Ken exclaimed.

Davis grinned. "Back to action we go, Digi-Destined! It's been so long!"

Ryo watched the explosions from afar. "Cyberdramon, we're not standing back and letting this madness continue. Ready?"

"I'm always ready, Ryo!"

"Back to what we do best," Tai agreed as he looked out into the city. "Everyone, let's _**NOT**_ let Granasmon and Huanglongmon down! This is probably our last chance. So, let's make this worth while!"

"_**RIGHT!!**_" everyone exclaimed at once.

Everyone who lacked flight abilities quickly were carried up by projectile beams and lifted onto the Dra-Warrior leader's back. Athenamon grabbed Swordswoman and carried her by her hands as Omegamon held onto Buster Blader's hands. Every other digimon who could fly on their own would accompany Imperialdramon.

"We'll get there in no time at the rate I can go," Imperialdramon said. "It won't be long and we'll be wiping the streets clean of these vermin!"

Looking toward the city, Kotori chanted a prayer to herself before she waited for Grani to transform into her winged carrier. "Himura. We'll be praying for you and your friends' safe return. Good luck..."

* * *

**Main Throne Room/Top Level/4:06 PM**

Facing a window inside his throne room, Ghidorah viewed the Tokyo metropolis and seemed content. Then, he caught a glimpse of a streak of blue light moving across the city. His reptilian eyes narrowed and uttered a deep growl.

"What was that...? Whatever it is, it moved at a rate faster than anything I've seen," the Rajita leader frowned. "I better investigate this myself because it could pose as a problem."

With that, the leader phased from out of his throne room.

-

He reappeared many yards away from his ship. He looked ahead from the distance between where he levitated and where Imperialdramon was landing near the Northwestern section of Shibuya (exactly where the battles were taking place).

"So, that's where that streak of light came from. Impressive such a large beast could travel at such a fast rate," Ghidorah murmured. "Very impressive."

_**"YOU!! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!"**_

Picking up on the loud tone coming from behind, Ghidorah turned as he saw nine humans levitating. Each one was dressed in oddly styled uniforms consisting of gray chest armor, black shoulder armor, gray pants and black shoes. The seven of them were men and the other two undoubtedly women. The mustached leader levitated in front of his unit and glared down Ghidorah with serious intentions.

Saito, the short bald-headed soldier.

Sorai, the short brunette woman.

Suho, the long, jet black-haired soldier.

Ryohi, the greenish blonde-haired woman with a purple headband.

Rinpai, the tall soldier with the blue, pointed hair and two red slash markings on both cheeks.

Shunjun, the soldier with the lighter blue-hair with ear rings on both ears.

The other unnamed two were a short man with dark brown hair and a giant with big, brown hair.

The leader came forward with his focused determination and ready to carry out King Enma's orders. Each was prepared to fight even if it meant sacrificing themselves.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting this," the Rajita leader seemed amused. "And who might you insects be?"

"The Spirit Defense Force and by King Enma's orders... We're here to eradicate you, Ghidorah!" the SDF's captain glared at the alien warlord.

* * *

**Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/4:10 PM**

Standing in front of a big screen monitor, Kuiiza eyed the giant labyrinth. A smile curled on the general's lips while switching to each different sectors of the maze.

"Heh, welcome to the horrors of my labyrinth, you fools!" Kuiiza grinned, clapping his hands together. "You can certainly expect a lot of surprises and traps as you further explore... Of course, there is the more important question: Can you SURVIVE this? I seriously doubt it. To reach Lord Ghidorah, you will have to go through both MY labyrinth and myself."

As he turned his back on the monitor, the general pressed a button on a small remote control in his hand and activated five larger screen monitors on the other side of the room. Each screen displaying the five separated platforms that harbored each main group.

Screen One: Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu and Himakko.

Screen Two: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Mizuno and Brimstone.

Screen Three: Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon and Mega Gargomon.

Screen Four: The Valkyrie Senshi - Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Sedna - Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Starlights.

Screen five: Yui, Shadow Metalgarurumon, Cammy, Aoshi, Max and Sam.

"Perfect, the players have been set. The survival game will soon _**COMMENCE!!**_" Kuiiza announced as he sat back on Ghidorah's seat. "Ah, it's good to be the one running the show for once! Hopefully, Lord Ghidorah will come back soon enough to see that I have finished off our enemies at once with succession!"

Looking over at the first screen, Kuiiza clicked on the zoom button (on the remote) and eyed the four Beast Warriors. "Well, if it isn't the children possessing the four Beast Spirits. So, glad to have them participating in my little game. If I can manage to defeat them, I can take their Beast Cards and harness their powers to help me create some strong warriors. Perhaps replacements for my failed experiments?" Clicking on the button again, he zoomed in on the screen to get a closer view of the four warriors. "Xian and Ravan are inching for a rematch with two of those said warriors. Well, I'm about to grant their wish. I believe they're ready..."

Another click.

The screen displayed the two Rajita shinobi - Xian and Ravan. These two have been waiting for a rematch with Henbu and Himakko.

"Good, it seems they're ready. No doubt they will crush those four whelps and secure the source of their Sacred Beast powers - the Beast Cards." Activating a com-link, Kuiiza calmly spoke. "Report, Xian and Ravan. Are you two well-equipped and ready to face the warriors?"

"_**Yes, Ravan and myself have been prepared. We've been waiting for this.**_"

"Remember, your job is to eradicate those annoying pests and take those Beast Cards."

"_**The cards are the sources of their sacred beast powers?**_"

"Correct. Make no mistake. Show no mercy and make Lord Ghidorah proud!"

"_**We shall not fail you, General Kuiiza!!**_"

With that, Kuiiza cut the connection with Xian and eyed the second monitor. The four Spirit Detectives, along with Mizuno and Brimstone, were displayed on this screen.

"Ah, ha. It's the warriors who Kujiko and myself defeated earlier. They were last seen with the Sailor Senshi," the alien general commented. "They do have extraordinary powers." Suddenly, he noticed Mizuno and Brimstone. "Hmmm? What's this? I don't remember seeing those two before. New players for my survival game? No matter. They're about to enter my labyrinth soon enough."

Another click.

That screen now displayed ten cyborgs. Each one of them was being activated as the lights inside the room quickly turned on.

"Perfect. Let's see how those warriors fare against my state of the art cybernetic soldiers. The question is... Can they shatter their indestructible armor? They're armor is durable enough to take a laser cannon blasts without as so much as a scratch."

The third monitor featured the four digimon partners of the Beast Warriors: Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon and Mega Gargomon.

"These four are companions of those children. Yes, they are a problem but nothing I can't handle. For as long as I have subordinate, I do not have to soil my own hands. Fortunately..." Pressing the button on the remote, the monitor screen switched to Black Guilmon and company standing by. "I'll let them out soon but let's take a look at our other participants! Shall we?!"

The third monitor displayed Ghidorah's most hated enemies - the Sailor Senshi.

Even Kuiiza was disgusted just as he merely gazed at the Sailor Senshi and their entourage. However, as soon as he realized where they were now located, a twisted grin crossed his face. "Well, isn't this convenient? They're actually in the section near MY laboratory. It'll be a pleasure to see those whores get torn a part by my most lethal experiments. In fact, there's an 'old friend' that wishes to acquaint himself with them." He zoomed in on the screen monitor. "Heh, do they actually think they have a Leviathan's chance of ever taking back the Moon Princess and her Silver Crystal? I'm afraid their luck has run out here."

The screen switched to yellow eyes gleaming within the dark confines of the laboratory. Kuiiza's chimeras were waiting for their 'prey' to arrive.

"And it will only be a short time when the newly rejuvenated Kujiko emerges as my strongest chimera warrior! Not even the Senshi stand a chance with their new powers!" _Yes, since Kujiko will be completely obedient!_

The final, sixth monitor displayed the children - Max, Sam, Cammy, Aoshi and Yui - and Shadow Metalgarurumon.

"And finally we have brats. That woman, Nemesis, has convinced me that she would deal with one amongst them..." He quickly caught a glimpse of Yui on the screen and uttered a 'Hmm.' "So, I take it that girl there is the one Nemesis is referring to? Well, no matter... She's doing me a favor by eliminating them. That's even less work for me."

Facing the seven monitors simultaneously, Kuiiza leaned back. "So, all the game participants are here. Good. Now, with that said, I think it's time we begin."

Suddenly, the chamber doors opened, as a Draconian Guardian hurried inside and stopped to kneel before the throne.

"General Kuiiza! We have been unable to locate that traitor!"

Looking over his shoulder, the general scoffed. "Nagah hasn't been found? Feh that no good woman no doubt has retreated to that other world."

"What do you wish I do, sir?"

Rubbing the temples of his forehead, Kuiiza sighed. "Continue your search. Do not let her out of your sights!"

"But, what if she has gotten far out of our range?"

"Nonsense. Sooner or later, she can't run for long. Just be sure to inform the units standing by in that Digital World."

"Yes... Yes, there are still more of our men standing by. We'll be sure inform our soldiers right away!"

"See it that you do. Once you have apprehended her, you are to bring her to me. I'll decide her punishment," Kuiiza ordered. "And it'll be a pleasure to break that no good woman..."

The Rajita soldier bowed. "Yes, sir! We will not let her go far and out of our sights!" With that, the soldier stood up and hurried out the door.

As he adjusted the throne seat, Kuiiza viewed the monitor screens. His focus returned to his deadly labyrinth. "Humph, honestly, why interrupt me? I was just getting ready to start my game! Now, where to start?" Focusing on the six giant screens, the general pointed to each one accordingly. "This one? Or that one? No, that one? Decisions, decisions..." Then, having come to his final decision, he pointed the remote toward the sixth screen and pressed the button. "Since this is a game, the children should go first! Nemesis, you've got your wish. Now, we'll see if you are truly worthy of taking Nagah's place." _Heh, of course, she won't last any longer than Nagah as long as I serve as Lord Ghidorah's top general. Ah, it's so good to be a treacherous bastard... _

Watching the monitors, the general pressed the button to activate the doors for each of the groups to enter. The secret doors containing Kuiiza's pawns were, too, released to challenge the heroes.

"There... _**LET THE GAME BEGIN!!**_"

* * *

**Storage Room/Sixth Level/4:15 PM**

As they found themselves transported inside a large storage room, Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, Shadow Metalgarurumon, Max and Sam gazed at their surroundings. Just moments ago, they were joined by the Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi and their entourage.

Now, they were cut off from everyone and trapped inside Kuiiza's labyrinth.

The room around them was cubical as the sidewalls were stacked with stockpiles of weapons and food.

"Hey, where are we?" Aoshi pondered as he looked around.

Yui uttered a gasp. "Cammy-chan?"

"Yeah, we're already separated from the others. I don't see my sister anywhere."

"She and the Senshi were with us just a while ago but then again... everyone else are gone," Shadow Metalgarurumon reminded them. "Yeah, we were separated thanks to those shifting platforms."

"I would have figured we could have jumped on those other platforms!" Sam said.

Max cleared his throat. "Um, hello genius. There were force fields around us to keep us from getting to the others!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Ok, you two. Knock it off," Yui frowned while looking around. "We have to find a way out of here first. That creep said we are now in some kind of labyrinth."

Aoshi blinked. "Labyrinth?"

Cammy answered. "It's like a maze."

"Yeah, a maze. Now, we need to figure out where the right door leads the way out of here. Though, if I'm right, it's not going to be easy. Labyrinths were designed to be very complicated," Yui explained. "Especially if there are traps and obstacles to pass through."

"Right," Max nodded. "We'll figure something out... Um, right?"

"I hope so, bro," Sam replied.

Sniffing the air around him, Shadow Metalgarurumon deeply growled and warned the children. "Kids. I'd advise you stay where you are."

"Why's that?" asked Aoshi until he, too, picked up the same scent the digimon already picked up. "Oh...? I'm picking up on a scent."

"Of what? Of those alien creeps? Man, the nerve of them trying to ambush us when we least expect them!" scowled Sam.

"Aoshi? Shadow Metalgarurumon? Is it coming from the Rajita?" asked Yui.

"Actually... this scent is different," Aoshi said. "Yet, it smells just like you."

Upon hearing this, Yui froze and paled. She slowly turned her head and faced Aoshi. "Um... Wha-What did you say?"

"I said that the scent is so familiar to yours."

"Huh?" Cammy arched an eyebrow until she sensed a dark vibe from within the room. "Hold it. I'm getting a really bad vibe."

Shadow Metalgarurumon took a stance and arched his back. Yui took notice of her alarmed digimon partner and felt her throat become dry.

"Shadow Metalgarurumon...?"

"Aoshi speaks the truth. This scent is so familiar to yours. There's no mistaking it!"

"Hey, what are you three talking about? Is there something we should know?" Sam grew concerned as he approached Yui.

Max walked beside Aoshi. "Well?"

Yui closed her fists and closed her eyes. _So, it is you! There's no denying it. I've sensed you. _She stomped a foot forward and hollered out. "NEMESIS!! I know you're here!! Come on out and face us you no good coward!!"

"I knew it..." Shadow Metalgarurumon growled, as his eyes turned feral.

"Nemesis...?" Max and Sam were confused.

Aoshi walked beside Yui. "So, are you sure it's her? I remember you telling me about her..."

"No doubt about it," Yui remarked. "C'mon on out, Nemesis!! You can't hide from me since I can sense your dark aura!! COME OUT NOW!!"

"Yeah, that'll definitely get her attention," Cammy remarked.

With that, a tiny giggle echoed from out of a dark corner. The children and the wolf digimon faced the left corner.

Then, a pair of red gleaming eyes appeared and faded as a figure slowly stepped out from the darkness. Yui took a stance and stood in front of the three boys. Shadow Metalgarurumon, too, was on alert as he prepared to face off against an old enemy.

Finally emerging from the shadows, Nemesis came forward with arms crossed and a sly grin etched on her face. Her eyes were laid on the girl. "We meet again, Yui-chan." She then noticed Shadow Metalgarurumon and the others. "Ah, brought along some friends? I remember the mongrel and... What do we have here? Three boys? Yui-chan, you're a real player, aren't ya? Sacking three boys at once..."

"Nemesis!! That telepathic message you sent me earlier! I had thought you would be gone from my life!" Yui scowled.

"Now, why didn't you tell us that earlier?" asked Cammy.

"Well, my release was quite unexpected. But, thanks to the kindness and generosity of Lord Ghidorah, I've been given a second chance to extract my revenge on the little bitch that caused me to be sealed!"

"You're _**THE LAST**_ person I ever want to see again! I'll have you know that I actually have powers to defend myself," Yui smirked. "That's right. I'm not that helpless little girl who depends on boys to protect me."

"Already it's been... what? A couple of months and you act like you're a mature woman. Give me a break. You're that same scared little child who feared my presence!"

"Not anymore!" Yui tensed up as a bright blue aura coated her body. "Thanks to some lessons from some new friends of mine, I can take you myself!"

Nemesis chuckled amusedly. "Oh, is that right? But, you wouldn't want to hurt your _daughter_, would you?"

"Daughter...?"

"Sure, I mean it was you that 'spawned' and give birth to me so to speak. I was born from out of your hatred and darkness."

Yui recalled that horrifying and traumatizing night when Pharaohmon transformed her into Nemesis. "Don't remind me. I've been meaning to forget all about that." The girl shuddered.

"That kind of makes us related by blood. The way I see it... We're like mother and daughter. So, are you happy to see your daughter... _mommy_?" Nemesis teased the little girl.

"_**SHUT UP!!**_" Yui snapped.

"Yeah, she's already starting to annoy me," Cammy scoffed.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but you two actually know each other?" Max asked.

Sam observed the mistress and Yui carefully. _Now that she mentioned it, they do look alike. Though, of course, that Nemesis looks like an older version of Yui. Still, I'm already starting to dislike her._

"Yui-chan! You want me to help you take her on?" Aoshi asked.

"No. This one's mine!" Yui frowned as her eyes were still laid on Nemesis. "Me and her have an old settle to score."

Shadow Metalgarurumon growled. "Yui, are you sure? Don't you need me?"

"Thanks but let me reiterate: _This one's mine!_"

Nemesis cocked her head to one side. "Heh, even if you've been training, you're still no match for me in hand to hand combat. You forget I can bombard you until you're nothing but ashes."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I challenge you to a duel. Just like last time... Only the result shall be different and your dearest brother will not be here to save your ass."

"I don't need Himura to defeat you. Challenge accepted..."

Suddenly, Yui felt a tug on her right arm as she twirled around to see Aoshi standing in front of her.

"What is it, Aoshi?"

"But neither of you have any duel disks. I mean, how are you going to duel?"

Yui blinked and turned toward Nemesis. "Yeah, how do we duel?"

"You've just figured that one out?" Nemesis sighed.

_**"HOLD IT!!"**_

Looking behind them, Yui and the others watched as Max and Sam had called upon their attention.

"What? Can't you two see we're in need of two duel disks?" Yui addressed.

Sam nodded. "It's cool. You can use ours. Right, Max?"

With that, Max and Sam pulled out duel disks from out of their backpacks.

Cammy blinked in surprise. "Um, why did you guys bring duel disks to the Rajita mother ship?"

Max answered with a grin. "Because you never know when someone's gonna challenge you to a duel, duh!" He and Sam quickly tossed the duel disks across. Yui caught her duel disk while Nemesis grabbed the other hurtling at her direction.

"You two are a really resourceful pair," Shadow Metalgarurumon remarked.

"It's a good thing these two came along with us," said Aoshi.

"No kidding," Cammy agreed and then she walked over to Yui. "Yui-chan, so this is the same Nemesis you've been telling me about?"

"Like I told Aoshi, she is."

"And she nearly killed your brother in a duel. Oh, I think it's about time you send this witch back where she belongs. It's a shame. My sister and her friends aren't here. You'd be in big trouble!" Cammy directed her threat toward Nemesis.

"Heh, too bad. Because they can't come and save you kids now," Nemesis chuckled as she put on her duel disk and took out a deck from her side pocket. "I've managed to save these while I was imprisoned. Yui-chan, what do you say? Ready to settle this in a duel?"

Yui quickly strapped on her duel disk and took out her deck. "I always go with my deck, Nemesis. You know I'm glad you're back. This way I can defeat you myself!"

"In your dreams, squirt!" Nemesis retorted.

"Let's hope your deck can stack up against hers. Though, I've never seen Nemesis duel before," Cammy said.

"I have and believe me. I know what to expect," Yui replied.

Nemesis giggled. "Oh, how wrong you are, dear child. You haven't seen my _**ENTIRE**_ deck in play. I only played half of my best against your brother. Now, you'll get a taste of far worse monsters. The likes of which you've never even seen!"

"Great..."

"Don't let her scare you, Yui-chan!" Shadow Metalgarurumon showed support for his partner.

"Go, Yui!! Take her down!!" Max and Sam shouted at once.

Aoshi nodded and tapped Yui on her left shoulder. "Yui-chan?"

"Yeah, Aoshi-kun...?"

"Good luck and beat her. Don't let her win."

"No way. We've gone way too far to lose. Besides, we have Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu to save," Yui smiled. "Once this duel is over, Nemesis will be all but a forgotten memory."

"Kick her butt, Yui-chan!" Cammy cheered for her friend. "We know you won't let us down!"

Nemesis rolled her eyes and activated the duel disk. "So, brat, are we ready to get this over with? I want to finally get rid of you and your little friends before I set off on my new destiny."

Yui scoffed. "You won't get rid of me that easily! This one's for my brother and my friends!" With that, she activated her duel disk and glared down her hated opponent. _I WON'T lose to you!!_

"_**DUEL!!!**_"

**Life Points**

**Nemesis: 4000**

**Yui Tsubasa: 4000**

Getting out their first five cards, Yui and Nemesis did not take their eyes off one another. Their burning hatred for each other is well documented since Nemesis' birth prior to the Shadow Tournament. Forced to watch her brother to nearly die by Nemesis' hands, Yui could no longer stand being the helpless damsel. She decided to change her image. Having been told about Kotori's 'tough girl' personality from Himura, Yui wanted to become just like Himura's late-friend.

If that wasn't enough, Yui had recently discovered her ability to harness and forge spirit energy. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been there to watch her power progress.

The young Tsubasa child successfully merged with Dark Gabumon to transform into Lady Lupin, a powerful spiritual warrior.

Nemesis wasn't facing the same frightened child no doubt.

"Heh, look at you. You aren't even scared of me anymore," Nemesis chuckled.

"Why should I be? You're just a dark image of myself. I've overcome my fears of you," Yui retorted. "Now, are you going to shut up and duel?"

"Oooo, getting a bit mouthy? Well, you won't be so confident after I've beaten you and slit your throat."

Yui ignored the mistress' threats and held up her first five cards in hand. "Like I said, just shut up and duel!"

"You tell her, Yui-chan!" Aoshi shouted to his friend.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Sam?" Max asked his brother. "Can Yui win?"

Sam nodded in reply. "Of course! She's going to beat this hag!"

"No doubt about that!" Cammy said with determination. "No way is that witch beating Yui-chan since we've come so far!"

Shadow Metalgarurumon scanned both Yui and the mistress. "Yui-chan, please be careful..."

As the girl stared at the mistress' direction, she was determined to defeat her worst nightmare much like her brother did.

"Heh, you aren't afraid? I'm your worst nightmare after all!"

Yui scoffed. "I'm _**NOT**_ afraid of dreams. You don't even scare me anymore."

"You'll regret that talk, you little snot. Once I've decisively beaten you, I will consume you... body and soul," Nemesis grinned. "That's right. You're going right back inside of me, little Yui!"

"Shut up and duel! I'm not going to repeat myself again!"

"Oooo, feisty one. Himura would be sooooo proud of you right now. Now… _**LET US COMMENCE!!**_"

Yui got ready. _Himura, I'll show you that I can win on my own! If anyone's going to permanently defeat Nemesis, it will be ME!!_

Nemesis made her first official move in the duel and put down her first card. "My first move! I put down _**Call of the Mummy.**_ With this spell card, I can special summon one Zombie-Type monster from my hand! I can only do this if I don't have any monsters on the field, which I don't. The Zombie monster I've chosen to play will be my..." Nemesis displays her next card to Yui. "..._**Despair from the Dark.**_"

The first monster to appear on Nemesis' side field was a shadow, horned demonic figure. A pair of yellow slanted (pupil less) eyes flashed. Then, a large, toothy mouth widened as it shone the same yellow light. Then, a pair of large purple hands emerged.

"Isn't he just cute with that grin of his?" Nemesis smirked.

_**Despair from the Dark**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/2800 DEF/3000**_

"Next, I'll put down another Zombie monster! Come forth, _**Double Coston!!**_"

A pair of black ghosts with wide grins appeared while sticking out long, green tongues.

"Ugh! Gross..." Yui muttered with disgust.

"Now, these little guys are adorable... in a dark and twisted kind of way! They're always hungry for human brains!"

_**Double Coston**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1650**_

"You call those things cute?! I'll tell you what! I'm going to be wiping those ugly grins off their faces!"

"Idle threats, Yui. You still haven't seen the full extent of my zombie and vampire deck," Nemesis purred. "Next, I'll put one card face down and that'll end my turn there. Let's see you leave up to your word."

"And I will," Yui said as she revealed her first card. "I'll first use this spell card, _**Lightning Vortex**_, to allow me to discard one card from my hand and destroys all your face-up monsters on the field!" She immediately put away her _**Otohime**_.

Then, Nemesis removed both her monsters from the field to her graveyard. But she would soon rebound. "Ah, but you're forgetting my face down card! Let's see just what I have!" The card was revealed as the trap card - _**Call of the Haunted**_.

"Call of the Haunted?!"

"That's right. With this, I can select one monster from my graveyard and summon it right back to my field. And I'm going to be bringing back my Despair from the Dark!" Returning to Nemesis' side was the shadow demon as its yellow eyes gleamed sinisterly.

"Like that bothers me! I'll rebound by playing my _**Inaba the White Rabbit**_!" Yui announced after putting her card down. A white rabbit sitting on top of a golden platform materialized before her. "Now, Inaba is a cutie unlike those ugly ghouls of yours!"

_**Inaba the White Rabbit**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Beast/Spirit**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1650**_

"Heh, didn't think I'd be playing this?"

"You mean to tell me that stupid fluffy rodent is going to save you from total annihilation?!" Nemesis laughed out in amusement.

"Laugh all you want but that's going to come back and bite you in the butt! In case you didn't know, Inaba is an effect monster!"

"What?"

"Allow me to demonstrate!! Go, Inaba!! Attack her life points directly!!" Yui called out in order.

With that, the white rabbit hopped over toward Nemesis' side of the field with the golden platform. Before Nemesis could even react in time to defend herself, Inaba jammed Nemesis across the back. The mistress howled as she was forced to her knees with her back in pain.

"UGH!! You... son of a..."

**Life Points**

**Nemesis: 3300 (4000-700)**

"No... NO! Curse you for being ahead of me!" Nemesis growled while picking herself up. _She's SO DEAD!! _"So, are you done, BRAT?!"

Yui smirked. "Actually, no. I'll put one card face down and then I'll put down this spell card - _**Spiritual Energy Settle Machine!**_" Revealing her spell card, she explained its actions and effects. "You see as long as this card remains face up, all Spirit monsters remain in attack mode and don't return to my hand once my turn ends. Plus, it doesn't matter if they're summoned or flipped face-up on the field. Now, in order to keep this card in play, I have to remove a card from my deck before the end of my turn." She took out her _**Tsukuyomi**_ card and placed it into her graveyard. "If I hadn't done this, my spell card would no longer be available to use. And that'll end my turn! Ok, you witch, what have you got? I'm already winning."

"Yes, but this duel is far from over, little Yui! I swear to you that this is only a temporarily setback for me. After all, my dueling skills are rusty after being confined in that damn tomb!"

"Just play your next card! You talk too much!" Yui snorted.

Nemesis sneered. _Impudent brat! She dares mock me?! _Adding a new card to her hand, the mistress gasped as her eyes gazed upon the Rajita source of power - the _**Seal of Orichalcos**_. "Oh, my..." _I don't remember having this card in my deck! Wait! I remember now!_

* * *

_Flashback/Earlier in the Day_

_As Nemesis prepared to enter the Rajita mother ship, Kuiiza stopped her. She stopped to gaze at the general._

_"Nemesis, as a token for joining us, I present you this."_

_Holding out his left hand, Kuiiza held an Orichalcos stone. It gleamed a brilliant green aura, which marveled Nemesis. _

_Then, right before her eyes, the stone turned into card with the words 'Seal of Orichalcos' written in ancient Rajita scripture inscribed on it._

_"In... Incredible! But, how did you...?"_

_"I took some card from a human boy named Joey and examined it. After experimenting with it, it helped me to modify my own card and I simply used sorcery to merge an Orichalcos stone with it. This is the result. You may use this against your enemies as it will grant you power greater than you can possibly comprehend."_

_Nemesis took the card as her eyes studied it. A sinister grin curled on the woman's face as she placed it in her deck. "Yes, at last, the source of power to finally rid me of that little brat!!"_

_"I advise caution and use it wisely. With the power of the Orichalcos contained in this card, you can steal souls of any victim you so choose."_

"_Soul?! Heh, I think I know which soul I'd like to steal."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The mistress giggled to herself as she glared toward Yui's side of the field. _Ooooh, this is going to be fun! You're in deep trouble, little Yui! I'm going to regain momentum of this duel! _"Yui! Behold, the precursor to your demise!!" 

"What do you mean...?" Yui inquired.

"With this card, the tide has turned against you, dearest child!!" Nemesis howled in laughter and twirled the mystic card around. "

Yui viewed the card and had a slightly perplexed look on her face. "Um, what card is that?"

"Heh, behold! This is will help turn the duel back to my favor! Your momentum has been _**CUT SHORT!!**_" Nemesis announced as she laughed. "Behold, for I will now activate... the _**SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!!**_" Raising the card over her head, Nemesis roared as streamlined green aura outlined her body.

Then, Yui had recognized the color of the subtle aura slowly radiating around Nemesis' body. "Oh... no!! I remember now!!" _That seal that confined Yusuke and Kuwabara with Draco!! _"No!! Nemesis, you're making a mistake if you play that card!! You'll only make the situation worse!!"

"Heh, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Even if it means _**KILLING YOU!!**_" Nemesis roared.

Suddenly, a green circle flickered repeatedly until a green dome formed over the duelists and confining the two duelists. The Orichalcos Seal itself separated the two from the children and Shadow Metalgarurumon. Yui glanced around her surroundings with a frantic look on her face.

"No!! I can't believe you had to resort to this, Nemesis!!"

"Surprised, little Yui? I want to make sure you don't try running out from our duel!"

"Like I'd ever run from you!"

Just then, before Nemesis finished ranting on, her forehead emitted a bright green circle of light. The Orichalcos symbol flickered and gleamed on her forehead. Then, her eyes turned blood red. Her body tightened with indescribable Orichalcos energy. Howling out in laughter, Nemesis glared directly toward Yui's direction.

"_**HEHEHEHE-HAHAHA!!!**_"

Yui scowled angrily. "You are hungry for power! Nemesis, even with this new power you've achieved, you can only go so far!"

"Yes! My power is limitless! For I have the power of Pharaohmon's dark energy and the Orichalcos coursing through every fiber of my body!!"

"Ugh, you psycho…"

"With this Seal, I can use it to steal your soul!"

"Steal my soul?!"

"That's right. Once I defeat you in this duel, and I will, I can steal your precious soul and inhabit your body to become whole once more!"

Yui frowned as she couldn't believe what the conditions were. _Just great. _"And if I beat you?!"

"Then, my own soul would be lost. Of course, I'm NOT going to lose to you, little Yui!! Now, _**PREPARE TO DIE!!!**_"

However, Yui was determined not to stand down and waited for Nemesis to make her next move.

"It's that seal again! Just like when Yusuke and Kuwabara were trapped with that monster!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah and there's no way for us to reach Yui!" Sam said as his fists throbbed, indicating he had punched his fists against the Orichalcos Seal with no avail. "Man, my fists..."

"You'd need a cutting edge energy sword like Kuwabara," Shadow Metalgarurumon stated. "And somehow I doubt anyone of you could conjure up one."

Cammy paled at the sight of the Orichalcos Seal. "Yui-chan, please, don't give up..."

"She won't. I will she won't give up on us. She will manage to pull through," Aoshi assured the young Hino. _It's all on you, Yui-chan. _

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but the Seal cannot be destroyed. Your friends cannot break through from the outside nor can you escape while we're both trapped inside here. Your friends are separated from our duel. Ah, but that's NOT all! You see... The attack power of the monsters on my side of the field is increased by 500 points! In addition, I can have more than five monsters and traps on the field simultaneously!"

Yui was speechless upon hearing the stats and effects of the Orichalcos card.

_Of course, I'm only reading off what's being said on the card. Heh, just look at you, Yui. You are SO pathetic!_ "Oh, I almost forgot! I do have a monster! My Despair from the Dark gets a 500 point boost through the power of the Orichalcos!!"

The demon behind the shadows roared as the Orichalcos symbol flashed on its forehead and boosted its strength.

_**Despair from the Dark**_

_**ATK/3300 (2800 + 500)**_

"Ah, but that's not all! Behold my _**Dragon Zombie**_!!"

The next monster to appear on Nemesis' side was a decayed purple, undead dragon. Appearing on its forehead was the gleaming Orichalcos symbol.

_**Dragon Zombie**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/0**_

_**Dragon Zombie (Orichalcos Boost)**_

_**ATK/2100 (1600 + 500)**_

"Yes, he's fully powered and he's hungry! Go, Zombie Dragon, feast upon her Inaba the White Rabbit!!" Nemesis directed her next move on Yui's white-furred monster.

Once the Zombie Dragon advanced onto the Inaba, Yui frowned and quickly countered by flipping her face down card. "You've just activated my trap card!! I counter with... _**WABOKU!!**_"

"No!! You lucky brat!!" Nemesis hissed as her monster's attack was cancelled during the initial turn.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Nemesis! Now, make your next move!"

Nemesis shrugged. "I'll pass. I have nothing else to play on this turn."

"Feh, I'm disappointed," Yui snorted. "Oh well." Adding a card to her hand, she put down her first card. "For starters, I'll put down this _**Pot of Greed**_ card!"

Appearing on Yui's field was a large green jar with yellow, slanted eyes and large, pink lips with a widened grin.

"With Pot of Greed, I can immediately draw two cards from my deck! Like so..." Yui pulled out two new cards. Once adding them to her hand, she faced forward and pointed to her Inaba. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Inaba the White Rabbit and offer it as a tribute to summon my own zombie monster!"

"What...?! You have a zombie monster!! You're trying to copy me!!"

"Heh but just watch," Yui smirked.

As Inaba disappeared from the field, in its place was a red zombie with black streaks across its body. Long, flowing white hair adorned and moved across the back. It had a ghoulish face with a pair of lifeless, yellow eyes.

"Behold, my _**Dark Dust Spirit**_."

_**Dark Dust Spirit**_

_**Attribute/Earth Type/Zombie/Spirit**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2200 DEF/1800**_

"But, this is not just a regular, average monster, Nemesis! Because you're going to want to my head for this," Yui continued on with a smug look. "You see. My Dark Dust Spirit has an effect. Once this is summoned, all face-up monsters on the field are destroyed... except this one. Oh and I do believe you have THREE monsters on your side of the field! Guess what that means?"

Nemesis gasped as she watched her three monsters vanish before her very own eyes.

"NO!!!"

Dragon Zombie, Despair from the Dark and Call of the Haunted all disappeared without a trace.

_**"NOO!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"**_ Nemesis screamed.

Yui snickered. "Oh, yeah! Even with your Orichalcos in play, I'm still kicking your pompous butt! Go, my Dark Dust Spirit!! Attack Nemesis' life points directly!!"

With that, Dark Dust Spirit opened its mouth to release a black mist, which spread across and smothered Nemesis. The mistress gagged as the mist temporarily blinded her.

"_**AUGH!!! NO!!! CURSE YOU, YUI!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!**_"

_**Nemesis**_

_**Life Points: 1100 (3300-2200)**_

"Heh, look at you! Pathetic if you ask me!" Yui taunted her tormentor. "Here I thought I'd be struggling but my isn't life so full of surprises? I guess not having me inside of you has weakened your body. I'll bet you're hungry to feed off my body's energy again!"

"You... stupid...bit..." Nemesis murmured as she coughed. Her face contorted while her body was racked with a threshold of overwhelming anguish. _The brat has a point. I can't survive if I am separated from her. I'm already at the critical point of dying... But I have to continue on. I have to win, take her and reclaim the brat's body!_

"What's the matter? Did you lose your will to stand up and fight, Nemesis?" Yui called out.

Grinning despite the excruciating pain jolting through her body, Nemesis stood back up on her feet. "Heh, just you wait until the duel shifts back to my favor... It's not over."

"No, it's not but you're clearly not 100 percent at your best. Your body will weaken and you will die soon. Anyway, that ends my turn. Oh, but of course, my Spiritual Energy Settle Machine still has that effect. In order to keep it in play, I need to remove a card from my hand and there we go." The card she had put in her graveyard was _**Michizure**_. "And that ends my turn!"

Taking a card from her deck, she immediately put it into play and revealed it on the field. The pain within her was gone abruptly. "Now to show you that I really meant this duel would shift back to my favor! Come forth my _**Vampire Lady**_."

Suddenly, a horde of bats appeared around Nemesis as they flown toward the center of the mistress' field and merged together to transform into a pale, green-haired sexy vampire mistress wearing a purple gown - with her bare shoulders revealed. Her lips were blood red. A pair of golden bracelets was clasped around her elbows. The vampire mistress ran her hands across her body while uttering a low 'Hum' and opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. As beautiful as the vampire mistress was, she was more so deadlier than most female Duel Monsters.

_**Vampire Lady**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1550**_

_**Vampire Lady (Orichalcos Boost)**_

_**ATK/2050 (1550 + 500)**_

"Yes, and she, too, receives the 500 power boost thanks to the Orichalcos!"

The symbol appeared on Vampire Lady's forehead. In the process, her strength was increased.

"Following that play, I'll put down my quick play-spell card called _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_. With this card, I can destroy one trap or spell card on your side field! Since your Spiritual Energy Settle Machine has been a nuisance, you can kiss it goodbye!"

Scowling angrily, Yui removed the Spiritual Energy Settle Machine from her field.

"And that means any of your face-up spirit monsters go back to your hand, too! That Dark Dust Spirit goes back to your hand!! Hahaha!!"

"Damn," Yui cursed under her breath as she removed her monster from the field and put it back in hand.

Nemesis pointed forward. "And that leaves you wide open for attack!! Consider this payback for those two lucky shots!! Go, my Vampire Lady!! Attack the brat's life points directly!!"

Upon the mistress' command, Vampire Lady flew forward and vanished before Yui's eyes.

Before Yui could even blink, she felt cold hands touch the sides of her neck. She turned but only for Vampire Lady to bite down on Yui's right shoulder.

Once the fangs punctured through the girl's skin, Yui let out a scream as Vampire Lady withdrew her fangs and pulled herself away.

Vampire Lady flew back to Nemesis' side and licked her lips. Running her hand across her monster's face, Nemesis took some drops of Yui's blood and licked each tiny blood drop.

"Mmmm, so good. Vampire Lady, did you enjoy your snack?"

Yui quivered while putting a hand on her bitten shoulder. "That... hurt!!"

"Yes, but be lucky she didn't turn you into a vampire. She was only looking for blood to feed and I just got a little taste of your delicious nectar, child," Nemesis licked her lips.

_**Yui Tsubasa **_

_**Life Points: 1950 (4000-2050)**_

Purring in delight, Nemesis kissed her Vampire Lady on the lips. Her attention was back on Yui. "Just like some of your monsters, my Vampire Lady has an effect. After she attacks a player's life points, I can declare the type of card from your deck. Once you've drawn that card and I call it right, you have to send it back to your graveyard. Now, I'm a gambling woman, I wager you have a..._** monster**_."

Looking down at her deck, Yui picked it up. She sighed sadly and revealed the card she had drawn.

Nemesis grinned with delight. "Yes!! I called it right!! That's a monster all right!!"

It was the _**Asura Priest**_. Yui quickly placed it into her graveyard.

"That'll end my turn, little Yui. Now, let's see what kind of pitiful comeback you make. Somehow, I think you're starting to crumble."

"In your dreams," Yui growled. _Ok, I've just lost a whole chunk of my life points. I'm only 900 points ahead of her but I can't get too overconfident. I must duel just as my brother did. _Once adding a new card to her hand, she placed down a card. "I put down my _**Graceful Charity**_! With this, I can draw three new cards from my deck and directly into my hand!"

One.

Two.

Three.

Yui now had four cards in her hand. "Next, I'll put these two cards into the graveyard." The two cards she removed from were her Dark Dust Spirit and _**Witch of the Black Forest**_. "Finally, I'll place one card face down and another face down on the field. That ends my turn... for now!"

"For now but how long do you think you can last?"

"I'm ahead of you."

"By 900 more life points? It makes no difference to me! In the end, you are destined to remain my meat puppet!"

The girl spat out. "Screw that that noise. I'm not letting you take me alive!"

"Come now, Yui. Let's commence with your downfall! For within the next few turns, I will have humbled you and you will never see your beloved friends again! You and I will become whole AGAIN!!" Nemesis laughed out.

_Sorry, Nemesis, but that's NOT going to happen! In fact, I've got something that should play heavily in my favor. C'mon, Nemesis. I'm ready for whatever you've got to play! I should figure you out...

* * *

_

**Near Kuiiza's Laboratory/Fourth Level/4:30 PM**

Grouped together in a corridor, the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi explored the sector with their colleagues: Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Starlights. Having been cut off from the other key allies, they were left to explore and find their way out.

Sailor Venus stepped forward and tapped her left hand on a steel door as it make a 'chink' sound. "Hmmm, think we should go through this door?"

"There's no way to tell. I've just about busted down ten doors on the way here," Sailor Jupiter said, looking at her throbbing right fist. "I'm lucky my hand hasn't been broken."

Looking at her handheld computer, Sailor Mercury scanned the entire sector and thoroughly checked the door. "This door leads to a laboratory. I advise we take extreme caution."

"Right, now let's take down that door," Sailor Uranus stepped forward.

"Hold on!" Mercury called out. Her computer immediately picked up several beacons from within the laboratory sector. "It appears that room is not unoccupied."

"Heh, not sweat," Sailor Star Fighter smirked. "We'll just knock them all down. Simple as that."

"Can't argue with that," Sailor Jupiter said.

Tuxedo Kamen ran a hand over the steel door. "Mercury's right though. Taking precaution is for the best."

"Considering what surprises that creep has in store for us? I don't blame you for being a little careful," nodded Sailor Mars. "According to what that alien freak said, we're in his labyrinth. Every door we've entered has led us to many dead end trails. Besides, we've been cut off with ties with the others. That includes my sister and the kids."

"Yes, but our first priority is to find our way out of predicament," stated Sailor Pluto. "Mercury, are there any other passages leading out of the laboratory?"

"Let's see here," she replied and re-checked her handheld. "Yes, there is. There's a passage but it appears to be heavily secured."

"Secured, huh? With soldiers I'll bet," Sailor Sedna stated. "No sweat as long as we don't too much of a ruckus."

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Go ahead, Jupiter. It's all yours!" Sailor Venus stepped aside.

With that, Jupiter closed her right fist and punched the steel door down with ease. As the door fell, she stepped aside and let her friends through. "After you..."

"Oh, you're too kind," Sailor Neptune slyly smirked as she passed by with Uranus.

Sailor Saturn walked inside and narrowed her eyes. "Just walking in here gives me the creeps. I can barely see a thing."

Mercury flipped the light switch to turn on the lights inside the laboratory. "Problem solved." Glancing around the massive room, she was taken back by the advanced lab equipment and the technology Kuiiza had developed. "Prodigious..."

"Wow, these guys really are ahead of us in technology," Uranus was flabbergasted.

Mars agreed. "No kidding! But, we don't any time to be sight seeing."

"Agreed," Sailor Star Healer said. "We came here to do accomplish our mission."

Sailor Star Maker kneeled down and noticed dried green blood. "Hmmm..."

"Hey, take a look at this, guys!" Venus pointed to the chamber where Kujiko was sealed. The door to it was opened and there was no contained alien general inside. "What do you make of this?"

Mercury examined it. "Well, my computer is telling that there was once a life form inside this chamber. I wouldn't know what it would have been used for. Perhaps to test subjects for an experiment?"

"Yeesh, were these freaks building some kind of super soldiers or something?" asked Jupiter.

"I wouldn't put it past them. If they're capable of building massive armies, then this should be no surprise," Star Fighter scoffed. "I just hope Princess Kakyuu wasn't one of their test subjects..."

"I don't even want to think about that!" Star Healer closed her eyes.

Kicking several test tubes aside, Mars put her hands on her hips. Her eyes caught glimpse of security monitors. "Hey, look at that!" Each of the screens displayed the whereabouts of the others.

"It's the others!" Saturn said, pointing to the middle screen. "It's Yusuke and his friends!"

"Yeah, there's Takato-kun and his Tamer friends!" exclaimed Neptune.

"Not to mention the digimon!" Tuxedo Kamen observed another monitor.

"And the kids! Look, Cammy-chan is with Yui and the others!" Sedna gasped. "Oh no! Look at this! They appear to be locked in battle with someone!"

As soon as Mars caught a glimpse of the kids, she saw Yui and Nemesis engaged in their duel. "Cammy-chan! You're right! She and her friends are locked in a confrontation but who's that woman with them?"

Suddenly, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Mercury all uttered gasps simultaneously. This immediately garnered everyone else's attention.

"Hey, what are you five getting so frantic about? You know that woman?" Star Maker asked.

"More like fought her. I'll never forget about her wounding me!" Uranus scowled as her eyes viewed the monitor. Her last encounter with Nemesis nearly led to her demise. "Neptune, what do you think?"

"Those kids are in trouble but they're fine as long as they're taking part in that duel," Neptune reassured her lover.

Kamen was already becoming weary. "But in the event this duel ends? All bets are off. Those kids will be in trouble."

"No, just as long as Yui has her spirit power. Don't forget that Aoshi can transform into a Lycan like his father. There's Shadow Metalgarurumon," Pluto reminded everyone. "Then, those two boys, Max and Sam, can summon forth their beasts to protect them."

"Then, there's my sister. She still has enough leftover power from the Digital Priestess," stated Mars. "Those kids are not as defenseless as you may think. Nemesis is in for a surprise."

"I hope you're right. For their sakes," Uranus said.

"Like Mars and Pluto said, they will be fine. We need to find our way out of here first," suggested Saturn.

"That's right!" Venus smiled. The blonde looked over her shoulder and noticed a green trail of residue leading to a back door. "Hey, look at this!"

"What is it, Venus?" Jupiter asked until she noticed the green trail. "Ewww, what's that?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just pointing out the obvious. Hey, Mercury, you said there were some beacons coming from this room?"

"That's right, Venus. And we still need to keep our eye open."

Suddenly, everyone stood alert as a low bellowing sound came directly from behind the door Venus had pointed to. As they faced the door, the Senshi slowly approached forward.

"Use caution everyone," Pluto said.

"What was that?" inquired Sedna.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Saturn responded.

Jupiter scoffed, raced toward the door and kicked it down with a flying kick. "HI-YA!!!"

"Um, what did Pluto just say?! She said use..._** CAUTION!!**_" Venus blurted out.

With that, the group flashed angry looks at the blonde. Venus uttered a squeak and covered her mouth.

"Ooops!! Heh, I just blown our cover, right?" Venus mumbled.

Mars sighed. "More like... you and Jupiter just caught their attention." The Miko Senshi pointed forward as Hatchlings and Bio-Vivians faced them.

"Well, at least we know these guys are chump change," Uranus smirked.

Venus chuckled. "And you thought we'd be dealing with some problems. We can surely take these guys!"

"Then, how about more fight and less talk, then?" Star Fighter raced forward. "C'mon, blondie!"

Jupiter raced forward as she spun circles around five Hatchlings. "Ha! Can't catch me, can ya?!" Accelerating her speed, she left a trail of electricity as she electrocuted the aliens. They were left deep fried from Jupiter's attack.

Saturn lunged at a Bio-Vivian and skewered him with her scythe. "Take this!!"

Spinning herself, Uranus transformed into a rapid funnel as it swallowed up three Hatchlings while shredding them up into pieces. Neptune turned into a water wave as she washed down on the incoming Bio-Vivians.

As three Hatchlings lunged directly for her, Mercury transformed into a polar bear and claw swiped each of the aliens down with single blows. Finally, having killed her opposition, she morphed back into her Valkyrie self.

Sedna put out her left hand and froze incoming Bio-Vivians in their place by projecting her snowy blue aura. "Meh, you worms..."

Spinning her Keyblade in front, Pluto slammed it down and immediately caught three Bio-Vivians in a time freeze. She seized the opportunity and decapitated each of the frozen Rajita soldiers. _Each time I implement my Time Freeze... I drain myself of my life energy! Must not rely on this too often._

As she teleported across different sections of the room, Venus left two Hatchlings completely confused. "Hey, boys! Over here!" As they turned, she launched two pairs of heart chains. "_**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!**_" Snaring the two aliens, she twisted the chains and twisted their necks. "Heh, breakable."

Six Bio-Vivians aimed their plasma rifles and let loose a barrage of plasma blasts. Mars stood her ground as the plasma beams dissipated against her invisible flame barrier. Before they could advance, the Miko opened her eyes as their flared with a red color. Suddenly, before the aliens could do anything, flames ignited around their bodies as they dropped down and withered into bones before being reduced into dust.

"Wither and die, scum," Mars scowled, stepping on the remains of the soldiers.

Facing a Bio-Vivian, Tuxedo Kamen smacked it across the face with his cane and executed a judo throw to overwhelm the alien. Popping the top of his cane, a blade was revealed at the tip. Kamen raised the cane and impaled the soldier. Then, with his back turned, a Hatchling lunged to attack the masked man from behind.

"LOOK OUT!!"

A beam shot forward and struck the creature's head. The alien's head exploded and dropped to the floor. Kamen spun around but only to find the defeated, headless corpse on the ground.

"You owe me one for that, Mamoru," Star Fighter called out.

"I'll be sure to repay my debt to you," Kamen turned with a smirk.

Star Maker dropped down and delivered a stomp onto a Bio-Vivian. She followed it up and crushed the soldier's head with a swift right boot stomp. "Yuck, you just made a mess on my boot!"

"HI-YA!!" Star Healer dropped down and leg swept a Hatchling off its feet. Then, she pointed a finger and fired a beam through the alien's forehead. "Yep, this is getting too messy."

Upon clearing out the room, the Senshi watched as the slain bodies melted away or turned into dust. They had easily conquered the soldiers and the newly born Rajita.

"Well, that takes care of the trash!" Venus proudly put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Ho, ho ho! Nobody tries ambushing us!"

Jupiter grinned. "Yeah, though that was too easy."

"You're right to be a little suspicious, Jupiter. That was too easy," Pluto stated. "Mercury claimed there were more beacons. The section is not clear of the enemies."

"Yeah but what else could be lurking and waiting to ambush us?" wondered Sedna.

Saturn observed her surroundings. "I don't want to find out."

"But we'll be running into something sooner or later. We need to find our way out of here," Mars said.

"Why do I get the feeling whatever behind that door is something I'd wish I never want to see?" inquired Venus.

"That's because we need to move forward. Remember, we all have each other's backs," Tuxedo Kamen reminded the blonde. He tapped the door with his cane and watched as it slowly creaked open. "Hmmm..."

"Screw that noise!" Jupiter kicked the door down with force and stepped inside.

"Geez! What are you trying to do, Jupiter?!" Star Healer freaked out.

"Hey, at least this way we can cover more ground faster!" Uranus followed.

One by one each of the Sailor Senshi passed through the open passage leading to the next room. Unlike the last room, there was a light source via ceiling lights. The girls scanned their surroundings but Mercury made sure to recheck her handheld computer.

"Geez, this place reminds me of those Resident Evil games," Venus commented. "The atmosphere and everything..."

"Do us a favor and lay off the video games, Venus," Mars sighed.

Jupiter sweat dropped and uttered a low chuckle. "Well, she does have a point. It's the dark atmosphere that's scarier than the monsters themselves. Though, we'll know when the monsters come popping out."

"Yeah, thanks to our resourceful genius," Star Fighter faced Mercury's direction. "Anything yet?"

"That's strange. The beacons that were here just a while ago vanished..." Mercury raised an eyebrow in concern. "...There were supposed to be sources here. Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Neptune.

"They're able to teleport?" Mercury wondered. "Wait... I'm picking up something! The beacons are coming back!!"

With that warning said, the girls grouped together and listened for low growling. Their ears picked up on the frequent sounds and watched as yellow glowing eyes appeared within the pitch black corners of the room.

"Great, looks like you were right, Mercury," said Mars.

Jupiter smashed her fists together as they sparked electricity. "I say bring them on!"

"Wait, we don't even know what we'll be dealing with," Pluto advised caution to the group.

Scurrying from out of the darkness and descending from the ceiling were slim, grotesque figures. As the Senshi got a better view of them, they appeared as demonically hideous as one should expect.

At least five of them were hunched-over humanoid creatures equipped with long, scythe-like claws at the end of each arm. Their heads were partially insect-like, with two mandibles over its mouth. These were one of Kuiiza's many failed test subjects and having been freed from their prisons by the sadistic general. They were identified as Wraith.

Ten of them were gray-skinned towering hulks that were of prodigious weight, causing loud thuds and minor ground shaking as they walked altogether. Their huge muscular frames appeared to lend them physical strength. Their necks were hunched forward, supported on their thick neck and trapezius muscles, with exposed mouths that looked like they were permanently salivating. Above their mouths were a pair of blue-colored beady eyes on the torn, fleshy skin area. Their upper bodies were vaguely humanoid with their rib cages deepened to make way for the head and bearing only four clawed extremities on their hands, opposable thumb included. Their leg structures were in the manner of a goat's hind legs but with clawed toes instead of hooves. Their skin were dark green and rocky in appearance. These, too, were failed test subjects after Kuiiza fused many different species of aliens and gave birth to a new genetically altered species. These were given the name: the Brute Knights.

"Well, just the welcoming party we were looking for," Star Healer smirked. "Ten of those brutes."

"And five of those skinny freaks," Venus said. "You know. I think I'm really going to enjoy knocking off a few more points. What do you say guys?"

"Don't mind if I get this party started again!" Jupiter roared as she rushed forward at one of the Wraith and charged with fist channeled with electricity. "HA!!!" Before she could strike the alien, it quickly teleported out of her reach and reappeared behind her. "What the...?!"

"Jupiter! Behind you!!" Mercury warned her colleague.

As the Wraith aimed for a decapitation with its claws, Jupiter ducked under and went for a leg sweep... Only for the creature to teleport out of the way again. It phased behind Jupiter and knocked her back with a foot across her back.

"Damn it!!"

"These guys can teleport! No question, they're the ones who disappeared off Mercury's scanner!" Mars exclaimed.

"Hold it!! They're stealing my gig! I'm the 'teleporter' here!!" Venus fumed as she teleported and reappeared in front of the Wraith who had attacked Jupiter. "Oh ho! Stealing my technique? I don't think so!!" With that, she kicked the Wraith in the gut and sent it crashing back against a wall. "He's all yours, Jupiter!!"

"Thanks!!" the brunette grinned as she rushed out at the alien and smashed her fists into the Wraith. "_**JUPITER LIGHTNING STRIKES!!**_" Implementing her speed, she rapidly pounded the alien and caused it to implode from the spot. "Next?"

"We'll take the brutes," Uranus and Neptune called their shots.

"We'll help you take the skinny ones!" Mars said to the other Inners.

Saturn and Sedna both prepared to engage in battle while holding their weapons.

"The fun never stops. Doesn't it, Mamoru?" Star Fighter joked.

The masked man returned a smirk. "Never. They can send as many soldiers they can but nothing will prevent us from saving our loved ones."

Pluto held her Keyblade staff overhead, jumped forward and landed a vicious blow with her weapon over a Brute Knight's head.

"Let's clear this room, everyone!!" Mars roared as she threw out a series of spiraling fire rings. "_**MARS FIRE RINGS!!**_" Her attacks caught a Wraith before it could even teleport and incinerated it. _Takato-kun! Wherever you guys are, hopefully you aren't dealing with anything worse than we are. Let's all be sure to reassemble and reach Ghidorah! Until then, please survive and remember everything I've taught you, kid.

* * *

_

**Communications Facility/Third Level/4:35 PM**

Speaking of Takato and his entourage...

Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu and Himakko were just one floor level above where the Sailor Senshi were.

Scanning the corridor leading to a room, the four Beast warriors remained on alert for any Rajita soldier ambushes. Though, to their luck, they have yet to run into any problems.

Upon entering the open-door room, Suzakato poked his head in and gasped in awe at the highly advanced communications room the aliens have built over a course of time. Monitor screens lined up the top corners of the room. Computers were of course a norm within the confines of the room.

"Wow! Look at this, you guys!" Suzakato gazed upon the awe-aspiring view of the communications room.

Henbu blinked repeatedly. "My dad would be going bonkers if he had seen this. Hypnos would surely be jealous."

"Well, what do you expect? These guys are waaaay ahead of us when it comes to technology. We shouldn't be surprised," Seirika scoffed. "Besides, we didn't come here to sight see and go 'ooo and aaah' over such unimportant things."

"Rika's right. We don't have time to stick around. There has to be a way out of here," Himakko said. "And my nose isn't helping matters either. Otherwise, I would be sniffing out some Rajita scent."

Suzakato rubbed his chin. "Can't believe we got separated from the others. So, that creep told us that this was a labyrinth. So, we're in a maze..."

"No duh, Sherlock," Seirika remarked.

"And a maze that won't be easy to walkthrough. You have to understand we'll have to find the right door if we want to get out of here," Henbu said. "Now, it looks like this labyrinth goes by different floor levels."

"Do we even know which level we're on?" Himakko inquired.

The four warriors faced each other with blank expressions.

"I take it by the look on your faces that answer is 'no'?"

"Himakko, we don't even know what level we're on but we do know two things: Everyone else are on the other labyrinth floor levels and Ghidorah is at the top of the ship," Suzakato said.

Henbu reviewed the situation. "Ok, so we know we're on a floor level and cut off from the other groups. Each level has somehow been molded into mazes."

"This is getting complicated," Seirika rubbed her head. "So, what happens? We find this door and we'll be taken to the next level or something?"

"Depends. Mazes do tend to contain traps and trap doors are more than likely going to pose a major problem," Henbu explained to his colleagues. "We should even consider ourselves lucky for not running into any Rajita soldiers."

"Yeah, that would be a pain," Himakko nodded.

Observing the room and the monitors mounted on the walls, Suzakato took a deep breath. "So, guys. Where do we get started?"

The warrior of Genbu rubbed his head. "That's a good question. This place is so new to us."

Seirika snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What, Rika?" Himakko asked.

"We have our Beast Spirits! They can at least help us out here!"

"Now, why couldn't I have thought about that?" Henbu sighed.

Suzakato smiled. "Now, that's an idea, Rika! All right, Suzaku. Did you hear all of that? Could you give us any hint of where we can find that door off this stage level?"

"Byakko," Himakko closed his eyes while addressing to his spirit beast.

"Genbu."

"Seiryuu."

"What can you tell us?" Suzakato inquired assistance from his beast.

As the four warriors formed a circle together, they closed their eyes and concentrated hard enough to summon four spiritual beasts.

Looming over Suzakato was Suzaku.

Seiryuu appeared above Seirika.

Floating over Henbu was Genbu.

Watching over Himakko was Byakko.

_Takato, there is a door that leads to the next level. Though, you and your friends are in danger._

_Rika, enemies lurk._

_Henry, be on your guard._

_As soon as you can manage to defeat the enemies..._

Suddenly, as the Tamers quickly turned, they spotted a group of Hatchlings stampeding down their path. Suzakato nodded to his three colleagues and jumped out in front.

"All right, guys! Let's waste these freaks!! Suzaku, back me up!!" Suzakato roared as he closed his fists and put out his palms. Emanating through his palms was a pair of flamethrower blasts. "_**FLAMETHROWER BLAST!!**_"

The ensuing flames engulfed four Hatchlings and turned them into fried crisp.

Summoning a lightning bolt through her trident, Seirika pointed it toward three Rajita Hatchlings. "_**THUNDER TRIDENT FURY!!**_" Her attack wiped out the aliens in an instant.

Henbu lunged directly at a Hatchling and hurled his shield across like a boomerang. Once the spinning shield made contact with two Hatchlings, the spinning edge of the shield cleanly decapitated the aliens.

Relying on his magnetic powers, Himakko ripped the six monitors off the walls and directed them at six Rajita Hatchlings. The screen monitors smashed themselves against the aliens' heads as they each dropped dead while having their skulls crushed.

"Yes!! That takes care of them!!" Suzakato flashed a 'V' sign. Suddenly, he sensed a new presence within the room. "We're not down here yet."

"Yeah, I sensed them sometime ago but didn't expect them to wait for us," Himakko nodded.

"Come on out, you two!!" Seirika demanded.

Swiftly moving from out of the shadows, two figures flipped down and revealed themselves.

It was the same two Shinobi Rajita warriors (who previously battled the Tamers on the bridge in chapter six): Xian Yuio and Ravan.

"Well, dear brother, they're senses have peaked quite a bit since our last encounter on the bridge," Xian chuckled.

Ravan retained a stoic look as he faced the four Beast warriors. "You were fortunate to not have been annihilated by us from our last encounter on the bridge. My brother and I will not forget that. It seems you four have gotten stronger since then. I suspect you will surprise us."

"Hehehe, yes! But we have come well equipped and prepared! And we've studied your battles until now," Xian snickered as he unsheathed a blade. But this was not any ordinary blade. It was forged from out of gold.

Nodding his head in reply, Ravan uncovered the cloth covering his heavy-weighted sword. It, too, was golden. "Indeed, my brother."

"Hey! Their weapons are gold!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"Yeah, they did come well prepared," Himakko frowned. "I recall experimenting with the use of my magnetic powers on gold and rubber. Nothing good came out of it obviously."

Seirika scoffed. "Damn, but I'm sure we can still take them!"

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Henbu reminded his friends.

"Ravan, shall we? I think it's time we put these troublesome children in their place and take the source of their beast powers!" Xian declared.

With that, the two Shinobi aliens separated from one another while moving at opposite sides of the room. Ravan ran across the walls with his weapon in hand. Xian scaled the ceiling.

"Rika! We'll take the smaller guy!" Suzakato exclaimed as his sights were on the hanging Xian.

Himakko unsheathed the claws through his hands. "Henry! Looks like we're taking the big guy!"

As Suzakato and Seirika flew out to meet Xian head on, the Rajita warrior continued scaling the ceiling and led the two beast warriors out of the room.

Henbu dropped down with his shield and collided with Ravan's golden sword. Letting out a roar, Himakko lunged out at Ravan and clashed against the golden sword wielded by the Rajita warrior.

"Hmm, not bad. Their speed has picked up quite a pace but it's still not quite enough," Ravan declared, knocking back both Himakko and Henbu with his sword. Raising it overhead, the sheer weight smashed the ground and left a dent.

Henbu quickly back flipped and took a deep breath. "That was close!"

Taking refuge and sticking himself onto the ceiling, Himakko glared down at the alien Shinobi. "Are you okay, Henry?!"

"Yeah. This is going to be tough without our digimon, but I know we can pull through and prevail," Henbu stated as he studied the alien's golden sword. "Don't even try magnetism if gold negates it."

"Right."

"C'mon! Come at me and let us continue this!" Ravan roared. "Xian, how are you holding them off, brother?"

Deflecting fire blasts with his sword, Xian kept both Suzakato and Seirika at bay. He took a chance as he lunged forward and delivered an overhead slash. The sheer weight of the sword crushed the ground upon impact, which caused the two beast warriors to spring away. Seirika flew around Xian, shot herself forward and slammed her head against the alien's back.

Grunting from the blow, Xian retaliated as he shot a spinning kick and sent Seirika flying back against a wall.

"They're gotten much better, my brother," Xian responded as he anticipated Suzakato. "I advise caution or we will make a mistake."

"You bet! You're bound to make a mistake if you underestimate us!" Suzakato roared as he turned into a human inferno.

As the flaming Suzakato came closer, Xian quickly folded his arms in front and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suzakato powered down his flames and immediately halted.

"Geez, this guy is quick!"

Xian reappeared on top of the ceiling with his arms folded and golden sword in hand. Chuckling under his breath, the Shinobi alien dropped down and raised his sword.

_Takato, behind you!!_

Taking heed of Suzaku's warning, Suzakato turned around and projected his flame shield to guard himself from Xian's sword. Gritting his teeth, Xian was knocked back by the flame shield.

"Hey!! Don't forget about me!!" Seirika cried as she came flying from a corner and slammed the end of her trident across Xian's head.

"RAGH!!!" Xian howled as he was sent crashing against a monitor screen. "Argh..."

"Way to go, Rika!!" Suzakato cheered.

Seirika dropped down and put up her guard. "It's not over yet, Takato. Stay alert!"

Ravan knocked Henbu back after slamming his sword on the ground. "Xian, don't be a fool!! Do you need to trade places?"

"No..." Xian growled, pulling himself off the shattered screen. The back of his skin was burnt from the electrical surge of the broken monitor screen. "Damn... I won't make another mistake!"

Himakko took a few breaths before picking himself up on his feet. _These two work much better as unit. As long as we keep them separate, we have a better chance. Besides, we've drastically improved since the battle at the bridge. The Senshi trained us well. Now, let's put the training we've learned to good use!_

Springing forward, Himakko raised his staff and slammed it across Ravan's sword. The two warriors faced each other off and proceeded to clash swords.

"You know you can't use your magnetic power on my sword," Ravan reminded the warrior of Byakko. "You're only left with that staff and claws of yours!"

"Yeah but my claws are already making cracks on your sword," Himakko chuckled. "So, I wouldn't get too cocky, big guy!"

"Right! We're already getting some momentum, guys! Let's stay on them!" Suzakato exclaimed. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

Xian and Ravan exchanged glances as smirks curled their lips.

"We'll see about that, brats!" the brothers simultaneously declared.

* * *

**Storage Room/Sixth Level/4:37 PM**

The duel was still well underway and heating up. Nemesis was prepared to make her next move against Yui.

"You think that my Vampire Lady is the only vampire monster in deck? Oh, you little brat, just wait what I'll be unveiling next," Nemesis smirked, holding a newly drawn card. _Perfect, just the monster I've looking for! _"First, I'll sacrifice my Vampire Lady to my graveyard and offer her as a tribute to summon an even stronger vampire! Behold, the _**Vampire Lord!!**_"

Vampire Lady vanished from the field to be replaced by an even stronger vampire monster. Putting down the monster card, a black cloaked vampire emerged from out of the darkness. His light blue hair covered nearly his entire forehead and a pair of golden eyes gleamed. The Orichalcos symbol appeared on his forehead.

_**Vampire Lord**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/2000 DEF/1500**_

_**Vampire Lord (Orichalcos Boost)**_

_**ATK/2500 (2000 + 500)**_

"Great..." Yui dryly remarked.

"Hahaha!! Oh yes!! Go, my Vampire Lord!! Attack her face down card!!"

Once the Vampire Lord flew over toward Yui's side field, the girl retaliated as she unveiled her face down card. "You've just activated my trap!! You thought this was a monster but are you sadly mistaken!! Here's my _**Draining Shield!!**_"

"WHAT?!"

The card quickly negated Vampire Lord's attack and forced it back to Nemesis' field.

"Once I activated this card, I negated the attack of your monster. However, that's not all. Once I attacked your monster, I attacked its attack points. Those exact attack points are then added to my Life Points and increase it greatly! Taking your monster's 2500 and adding it to my 1950, this boosts my Life Points to 4450! Oh yeah, I'm definitely back in this game!!" Yui smiled proudly.

_**Life Points**_

_**Yui Tsubasa: 4450 (1950 + 2500)**_

"Damn you!! Just you wait, those stupid Life Points are going to be plummeting again!!" Nemesis threatened the girl. She looked at her hand and scowled. "I'll end my turn here."

Drawing a card in her hand, Yui looked at it. _Monster Reborn? I can't play this just yet... _"I've got nothing to play here. I end my turn."

"Fine. First, I'll remove my Vampire Lord from play," Nemesis declared as her vampire monster vanished from the field. She then placed down her newly drawn card. "And next I'll play my _**Vampire Genesis.**_"

The newest to materialize on Nemesis' side was near towering, behemoth standing ten-feet tall. Its entire hide was purple with well-defined muscles across his body. His appearance was more of a horned demon than a vampire.

Yui was taken back by the size and utter sheer intimidating presence of the Vampire Genesis. "Whoa... Now, that's something I wasn't expecting!"

"I'm see you're impressed, dear Yui. The Vampire Genesis is indeed a force to be reckoned with!!"

_**Vampire Genesis**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2100 **_

"And don't forget about the boost he receives through the power of the Orichalcos."

_**Vampire Genesis (Orichalcos Boost)**_

_**ATK/3500 (3000 + 500)**_

"Vampire Genesis, destroy her face down card!!" Nemesis pointed forward.

With that, the giant demon stomped forward and crushed Yui's face down card with his left foot. The monster revealed was _**Grave Protector **_- an orange undead zombie monster with chains around his wrists and ankles.

_**Grave Protector**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Zombie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/0 DEF/2000**_

Fortunately, Yui's Life Points were not deducted as her monster was laid face down in defense mode. She frantically looked forward and stared down Nemesis with a slightly worried look.

"Ah, you were lucky that monster was in defense mode, but I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Yui, you're a far better duelist then your brother. This is precisely as I expected from my 'goody two shoes' half. Just wait until we're merged again. We'll become one genius of a duelist!!"

"Don't talk down about my brother. He defeated you, remember?"

Reminded of her crushing loss, Nemesis scowled and tried shaking off the memories of being confined in her prison. "That was the past. Let's focus on the here and now. Anyway, I end my turn here."

"All I can do this turn is put one card face down," Yui did exactly what she said. "And that'll end my turn.

"That's all? You must be extremely confident in your dueling skills, child. Then again, are you just plain arrogant?"

"No, it's because I have something cooked up in store for you!"

"Heh, I see. Well, it makes no difference if your Life Points are ahead of mine. I said I would come out the winner and you, Yui, are my prize!!" Nemesis licked her lips. "Just think, your powers will be mine!"

"Sorry but I was cramped up inside of you last time! Besides, I doubt I would want to get inside of you either!" the girl retorted. "It's true that you need me to survive but I'm afraid your life cuts short here."

Nemesis smirked while pushing back her hair. "We'll see..." _Heh, foolish child. Get ready for some pain on this turn! _Drawing her next card in hand, she laid it down on her duel disk. "I'll activate my Pot of Greed!! Just as you did earlier in this duel, this spell will allow me to draw completely two new cards to my hand. Like so..." The mistress now had a completely fresh hand. "Next, I'll put down _**Monster Reborn.**_ This in turn grants me the opportunity to select a defeated monster from my or your own graveyard! And I've got just the monster I was looking for."

"What's that...?"

Nemesis mischievously grinned. "I'm taking a monster from out of _**MY **_graveyard!! I bring the Despair from the Dark back on my field!!"

Making its reentrance on the mistress' side was the ghastly Despair from the Dark. In addition, its power was immediately boosted thanks to the effects of the Orichalcos magic.

_**Despair from the Dark (Orichalcos Boost)**_

_**ATK/3300 (2800 + 500)**_

"Shoot! Not that thing again!" Yui gritted her teeth.

"Oh yes. Are you feeling down, little Yui? Don't worry. I'll have my monster make it all up to ya!! Go, Despair from the Dark!! Relieve her stress by attacking her Life Points directly!!"

As the shadow demon prepared to attack, Yui quickly responded by flipping her face down card. "Hahaha!! Your monster just triggered my trap card!! Here's my _**Nutrient Z**_!!"

A jar with _4000_ inscribed on it appeared with a _Z_ at the top center. Adorning the top of the object was a tiny skull with a pair of bat wings protruding through the temples.

"Another trap?! This is getting annoying, you brat!!" Nemesis hissed angrily.

"Glad to see that you are. With this trap, specially during this turn, if I take damage of 2000 points or more, I can thereby increase my Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is even deducted from my Life Points!!"

"So, you gain and lose Life points?!"

"That's right and just watch this!!"

As the Despair from the Dark spewed misty gas from its mouth, Yui covered herself and coughed as the putrid smell was getting to her.

_**Life Points**_

_**Yui Tsubasa: 8450 (4450 + 4000)**_

However, now she was receiving damage to her Life Points due to the monster's attack.

_**Life Points**_

_**Yui Tsubasa: 5150 (8450-3300)**_

"Humph, makes no difference to me. My turn has yet to finish," Nemesis smirked and pointed forward. "If you thought my Despair from the Dark was bad, then prepare to feel a threshold of unforgiving pain at the hands of my Vampire Genesis!! Go, now and attack that brat immediately!! _**REDUCE HER LIFE POINTS!! AHAHAHAHA!!**_" The sadistic woman bawled out in laughter as her ruthless, psychotic persona resurfaced. Her laugh dripped with malice and thirst for blood.

The behemoth stomped forward as Yui tried to make for a beeline out of the way. She pointed am index finger forward to conjure up a collection of spirit energy. However, the Vampire Genesis stopped Yui in time and delivered a slash. The girl was caught by a vicious strike as claw marks slashed clean across her chest.

_**Life Points**_

_**Yui Tsubasa: 1650 (5150-3500)**_

Yui was barely getting back on her feet. "Guh..."

"Awww! Poor, little Yui! Did my monster go a little too extreme for you?" Nemesis laughed at the pathetic state of the girl. She quivered with a delighted smile. "Oh yes! I reaaaaaally can't wait until you are back inside of me!!"

"Never... I'd die before I ever merge with you again..."

"Ah but you don't have a choice. I need you to sustain my life. Even I can't live forever..." Nemesis smirked, wiping the dripping drool under her chin. "Once I steal your soul, I will once again inhabit that precious little body of yours and I will be reborn!"

"Damn... Can't believe this..." Yui barely managed to speak. _Brother, you were right. Just dueling Nemesis, I understand just how far she will go to not just win but kill her opponent... Himura, you were even lucky to survive. Please, I just hope for a miracle to pull me out of this. Yes, that's it! My Monster Reborn... I have once chance to turn this around but I have to maintain my composure. Please, don't let her intimidate you, Yui! You're a tough girl!! It's time to prove you're NO LONGER A DAMSEL!! I will win for my brother and all of MY friends!!_

Nemesis observed Yui with crossed arms. "I'm waiting, child. Or has the sheer fact that you're going to lose gotten to you? Perhaps, you'd like to surrender and allow me to take your body?"

"No...!!" Yui barked out.

"Hmmm?"

The mistress narrowed her eyes as she viewed Yui standing up with a determined glare.

Yui's face was sweaty, dirty but still giving a serious look. Her eyes pretty much said it all.

She was going to win and drive Nemesis to oblivion.

"You still have fight left in you, princess?"

"I'm not going to give up. Not until you're dead," Yui stated. "Go ahead and make your next move if you anything else to do on this turn..."

"Heh, how nice of you but I'm ending it here," Nemesis chuckled. "My... You are a determined little snot."

Looking at the one card she hadn't played yet, Yui smirked. _Please, let this card change the fate of this duel! I __**CANNOT**__ lose!!_

-

Standing around the Orichalcos Seal, the children gathered together to express their support for Yui.

Sam took Aoshi's hand. Aoshi grabbed Cammy's hand. Then, Cammy held Max's hand.

Shadow Metalgarurumon watched from the sidelines.

"C'mon, Yui. Win this duel for us," Cammy said with her head down.

* * *

**Assembly Hall/Fifth Level/4:40 PM**

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Youkai Inumon explored the large, completely empty assembly hall. Rows of chairs lined up sections of the assembly hall. There were no signs of any Rajita soldiers but they had been separated from their Tamers.

"Geez, this place is really dead," Mega Gargomon remarked. "Deader than... well a funeral."

"That's the best you can come up with?" sighed Youkai Inumon. "Try again, bunny dog."

Sakuyamon scowled. "Knock it off you two."

"Hmmm, so this whole level is like a maze? But, how are we going to find Takato and the others?" wondered Gallantmon as he scanned the assembly hall. "There isn't even anyone here."

"I'll say. I'm even surprised they have rooms that are big enough for me to fit in," said Mega Gargomon. "Then again, this whole ship is pretty darn big even on the outside."

Suddenly, Gallantmon stopped and faced a podium stage just feet away from where he and the other digimon were standing. A trap door opened under the floor on the stage and slowly ascending from under the stage was a vertical, elevator shaft.

"What's that?" Youkai Inumon inquired.

Mega Gargomon remarked sarcastically. "Well, it's obviously not a killer robot. It's an elevator shaft!"

"The dog bunny has a point," Sakuyamon said. "But what's the meaning of this?"

Their questions were soon answered as the door opened up on the shaft. It was dark and barely any of them could see who was hidden behind the pitch darkness.

However, as soon as the first individual stepped out into the light, Gallantmon nearly paled as it looked like he had come into contact with a lost relative. Black Guilmon emerged with his eyes on Gallantmon and his digimon colleagues.

"Wha...? But, it... it can't be!" Gallantmon uttered a gasp. "He..."

"He looks like Guilmon!!" Mega Gargomon pointed forward. "Gallantmon, he looks like your rookie form!!"

"But this one is black and no doubt is evil," Youkai Inumon stated the obvious. "But, how is this possible? Who is he?"

"We surely did not see him during the Pharaohmon fiasco," Sakuyamon said.

Black Guilmon eyed the four megas and folded his arms. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? Who would think that I'd end up confronting you four." His eyes were laid on Gallantmon. "Hello, this is OUR first meeting... brother."

As soon as he said this, this resulted in shocked gasps from the four mega digimon. Gallantmon couldn't believe what he had heard and was nearly frozen stiff from the stunning revelation. Could Black Guilmon really be telling the truth or was he merely playing mind games?

Gallantmon wanted to the answer behind this logical question.

"What...? What did he just say, Gallantmon?" asked Youkai Inumon. "Did he just call you _brother_?"

"But, how can that be? You were created and became realized from Takato's drawing!" exclaimed Mega Gargomon.

Sakuyamon frowned. "Gallantmon, do you know him...?"

"No."

"Well, I'm hurt. I thought I'd get a brotherly hug," Black Guilmon joked while snapping his fingers. Walking out behind him first were Yamidramon and Atolmdramon. Followed by them were Puppetmon, General Scorpionus (with a new body), Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon.

"Whoa! I know I remember those guys!" Mega Gargomon noticed Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon.

"Yeesh, those two," Youkai Inumon scoffed.

"Hey, they do remember us! I feel special!" Skull Satanmon smiled proudly.

Then, Marine Devimon bonked him on the head. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, bonehead!!"

"Well, besides those two, I haven't seen those other digimon before," Youkai Inumon said. "But in any case, no doubt they've aligned themselves with the Rajita."

"Who are you and why have you sided with these monsters?!" Gallantmon demanded as his voice deepened with anger.

"I'm doing the leader a favor after giving him some useful information about the Digital World."

"What kind of information?!" Gallantmon once again demanded.

"That's no concern of yours, dear brother."

"I don't have a brother! Besides, if you somehow were, you would NOT be a brother that I would want either!!"

"Tis a shame. You're being very rude," Black Guilmon scowled. "I think it's time I beat some sense into you."

Mega Gargomon stepped forward. "I don't care who you're related to! We're taking you punks down! Now, put 'em up or shut up!"

"I can have that arranged for you, my big mouthy friend," the dark reptile digimon smirked while snapping his fingers.

Hopping in front of Black Guilmon were Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, General Scorpionus and Puppetmon. Just as Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon came forth, Black Guilmon stopped them in place and put a hand out in front.

"Hold it you two. We won't require your services. It will just be us five against those four. You two can be our moral support."

"Ahhhh! C'mon, we can at least provide as back up!" exclaimed Skull Satanmon.

"No! That's an order. You two stay behind and let us take care of our guests. Besides, I have a little something to even out our odds," Black Guilmon grinned as opened up his right hand. Three dark rings floated out of his palm. "By the way, brother, here's a little gift to show my brotherly love!"

With that, the rings launched themselves forward. Gallantmon held his Aegis shield to block them out.

However, they flew past the Royal Knight digimon as they quickly latched themselves around Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Youkai Inumon.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" Youkai Inumon shouted.

Sakuyamon looked down at the ring around her left wrist. "What is...?"

"What a crumby gift. No money or even a picnic basket?" Mega Gargomon remarked.

"You have a pretty smart mouth," Black Guilmon glared at the towering mega. He clapped his hands together. "_**DEVOLUTION RINGS ACTIVATE!!**_"

Suddenly, to Gallantmon's surprise, he watched as his three digimon comrades shrank down and were depowered into their ultimate-level forms.

"Sakuyamon!! Mega Gargomon!! Youkai Inumon!!"

In place of the three megas were Taomon, Rapidmon and Inferno Inumon.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

Black Guilmon grinned. "Simple. I'm just evening out the plane field. The four of you would surely overpower my colleagues here altogether. Gallantmon, the reason why I didn't de-digivolve you was simply to show you a big surprise. You can't digivolve back to your mega forms as long as those rings stay intact!"

_**"NO!"**_ Gallantmon howled angrily.

"Hey, that's not fair! Get these little things off!" Rapidmon shouted.

"Not a chance! You will be unable to remove them!" Black Guilmon bellowed out in laughter and then stopped for a moment to remind himself of a flaw in the ring design. _Unfortunately, these are just prototypes and the effects will only be good for fifteen minutes tops. We'll need to destroy these fools as quickly as possible._

"Well, it doesn't matter. Even in our ultimate forms, we're still tough enough to handle you boys!" Hell Inumon stated. "Don't take us lightly."

"Fools, they don't know who they're dealing with," Atolmdramon growled, stepping into a battle stance.

Yamidramon drew out his swords. "I'll take the loud mouth."

"This is going to be fun," giggled Puppetmon.

General Scorpionus popped his hands. "It's time to test out my new body."

Meanwhile, as the two sides faced each other, Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon sat down on the sidelines to become witnesses to the short battle that would come.

"So, want to place bests, Marine Devimon?"

"I don't bet."

"I'll bet my years supply of cheeseburgers on our team's victory!" Skull Satanmon declared, willing to gamble with his favorite food.

"You're on," Marine Devimon shook the skeleton digimon's hand. "Though, it's obvious you're going to keep your burgers. There's no way we can lose."

"That's the point!" Skull Satanmon leaned back. "I'll bet with even my favorite cheeseburgers!"

"Sssh, they're about to start, you fool!"

Black Guilmon grinned as he folded his arms in front. "Now, Gallantmon, it's time that I reveal to you MY mega form!!"

"Mega form?! You can digivolve to mega?!" Gallantmon shouted.

"Yes, now watch and become terrified, dear brother!!" Black Guilmon raised his hands above his head.

Suddenly, as Black Guilmon closed his fists and powered his data power, the dark reptile's entourage hopped in front of the soon-to-be-evolved Black Guilmon. Yamidramon spun his swords around as Atolmdramon, Puppetmon and General Scorpionus stepped into battle positions. Letting out a deepened growl, Black Guilmon's eyes and body were starting to glow with dark purple light.

"Here they come, guys! I'll take Black Guilmon!" Gallantmon exclaimed, setting his sights on his supposed 'brother.' Without any hesitation, he lunged forward with his lance. _**"RAAAAGH!!!"**_

"Gallantmon!!" Taomon cried out. "C'mon, everyone!!"

_**"ATTACK!!!"**_ Atolmdramon roared, charging forward.

As Gallantmon put his shield up, he knocked Puppetmon and Atolmdramon away. Yamidramon quickly sidestepped the Royal Knight. Launching himself into the ceiling, General Scorpionus activated a grappling hook and hung himself from out of Gallantmon's reach.

_**"LIGHTNING JOUST!!"**_ the Royal Knight roared as he shot a beam through his lance and directed it toward the powered-up Black Guilmon. "NOW!! GOT YOU!!"

"TOO LATE!!" Black Guilmon laughed as a dark cloud shrouded his body. To Gallantmon's horror, the dark reptile called out his evolution phrase. "Black Guilmon... _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_"

The attack that had struck Black Guilmon dissipated against the thick cloud, which covered the genius digimon. Now standing in place of Black Guilmon was a mirror image of the Royal Knight of the Hazard. Though, this one was a darker and bluish version of Gallantmon. In place of the red armor sections were dark blue armor colorations.

Gallantmon and his friends were stunned in silence as the newly digivolved digimon emerged from the smoke.

His voice was deeper and filled with malice as he announced his official name. "_**Chaos Gallantmon.**_"

Gallantmon was frozen stiff while taking several steps back. "It... It can't be. Can he digivolve to mega?!"

"Geez! And he took on the form of a darker and more evil version of our buddy!" Rapidmon exclaimed.

Inferno Inumon growled as the fur on his back rose up. "Be careful, Gallantmon!! He just might have a power advantage over you!!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Inumon," murmured Gallantmon. His eyes were now on the dark Royal Knight. "Ok, you. You're able to digivolve into mega. Good for you but I'm on your level. There's no way YOU can be more powerful than I am!"

"Why don't I see for myself, _brother_?" Chaos Gallantmon chuckled deeply. Putting out his hands, his own Aegis Shield and lance appeared in his hands. "Ahhh, you have no idea how happy I am to use this form again. I've had to test my power out against some rather weak digimon during my training. To think I'd be forced to use my mega form now. This is truly an honor!"

"Well, you're going to be surprised just how strong I am! If you're ready!! I'll defeat you in order to see Takato again!!"

Chaos Gallantmon crouched and raced forward with his lance pointed out. "_**RAAGHH!!!**_"

"_**HERE I COME!!**_" Gallantmon roared as he took charge at his 'brother.' _I don't care what he calls himself! He's NO brother of mine!!_

_CLASH!!_

Chaos Gallantmon and Gallantmon pushed each other away with their shields. Their lances clashed against each other while streaks of electricity started coursing through their armor.

"Go, Gallantmon!! Whoop his butt for putting these rings on us!!" Rapidmon shouted.

"Hey, you're forgetting about us!!" Yamidramon yelled, twirling his swords.

"Then, allow me to remind you of who you're dealing with!" Taomon said, throwing a Kanji symbol at Yamidramon. "_**TALISMAN SPELL!!**_"

However, Yamidramon was quick to counter as he pulled out the shield on his back. Putting it up, it fired a black laser beam. "_**DARKNESS LASER!!**_" With that, both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Darn..."

"Heh, nice try!" Yamidramon cackled. "You'll have to try better than that!!"

"Man, as long as these rings are on us, we can't even digivolve to our mega levels," Inferno Inumon growled, preparing to launch an attack on Atolmdramon.

"Heh, too bad for you!" Atolmdramon snickered. _But, that's double trouble for us once that time limit expires. We have to grind these punks to the ground and hope Chaos Gallantmon can take care of that Gallantmon!_

Jumping up into mid-air, Puppetmon landed and slammed his mallet to the ground, which quickly unearthed the row of seats in the room. "_**PUPPET PUMMEL!!**_"

The three ultimate digimon avoided Puppetmon's attack as they moved out into different directions. Inferno Inumon raced forward and quickly spun in mid-air, creating a tornado of black flames. "_**INFERNO TORNADO!!**_"

"WAAGH!! NOT FIRE!!" Puppetmon panicked as he jumped to the side as the ensuing black flames engulfed the section of the seats. Landing butt first on a seat, Puppetmon rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, first that Mars woman and this guy. These pyromaniacs really want my head on a platter."

General Scorpionus swiftly landed off the ceiling and stood beside Puppetmon. "Fool, you are wood. Fire is your weakness! Perhaps, you should allow me to exterminate these PESTS."

"Be my guest. Just as long as you keep that fire pooch away from me!"

"Heh, this is going to be enjoyable. Time to test my new body out!" Scorpionus opened his utility belt and pulled out a long katana and lunged forward.

"Ha! You've got a measly sword?! I've got some freaking firepower that'll trump that butter knife!" Rapidmon laughed as fired two missiles from his rocket launchers. "_**RAPID FIRE!!**_"

Once the missiles came at a closer distance, Scorpionus phased from out of Rapidmon's range.

"Heh, trying to outpace me? Two can play it that ga-"

Before the cyborg digimon could finish, Scorpionus was already behind him with his katana raised overhead. "You were saying, my mouthy little friend?"

"RAPIDMON!!" Taomon and Inferno Inumon warned their digimon comrade.

Twirling around, Scorpionus slashed through diagonally but only managed to hit an after image. "WHAT?!"

"_**TRI-BEAM!!**_"

Hearing Rapidmon's attack cry, Scorpionus' sensors indicated Rapidmon's presence and turned to deliver a clean vertical slash to cut the green triangle in half.

"Almost got him!!"

"Almost is NEVER enough when you face me, General Scorpionus!!" the villain cackled madly, swiftly landing back on. He crouched and took another leap for Rapidmon. "Here I come!!"

Suddenly, as Taomon and Inferno Inumon turned, they spotted Atolmdramon charging at their direction. The pair quickly side stepped at different directions and left Atolmdramon to smash through a pillar.

"Man, this isn't looking good. We're outnumbered and these rings are already becoming a nuisance!" Inferno Inumon cried out.

Taomon faced Yamidramon's direction. "Stay with us, Inumon. We can still take them regardless of our digimon levels!"

"Gallantmon's sure having some quality time with his 'brother' now," the demon canine pointed out.

_CLASH!!_

The two knights clashed once their lances and shields slammed directly against one another. Gallantmon danced around Chaos Gallantmon and decked him across the face with his shield. The force of the blow registered and knocked the dark knight back but not enough to take him off his feet.

"Not bad, Gallantmon," Chaos Gallantmon chuckled. "You're much tougher than I gave you credit for."

"I told you not to take me lightly."

"Heh, yes and something I should take note of. However, we've only just started to become acquainted with each other. How about we turn things up a notch? Give me your best, brother!!"

"You're NOT my brother!!" Gallantmon retorted angrily, his voice deepening. "And I intend to show you the best I can do!! Beelzebumon learned that the hard way!"

Chaos Gallantmon prepped himself and calculated Gallantmon's next move. _**"C'MON!!"**_ _And I can't afford to drag this out due to the ring's time limit. Even we can't handle the Tamers' four megas at once! _

Once again, the two knights clashed with one another and ensued in another round of mortal combat. This time with Gallantmon starting to go all out.

Meanwhile, sitting on the sidelines and witnessing the battles first hand, Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon grinned.

"Take a look at that, Marine Devimon!! They're winning!!"

"No duh."

"Sooner or later, I will keep my cheeseburgers!" the skeleton digimon celebrated prematurely.

"Obviously and is that any surprise? You get your burgers and all is right in the world."

"Go, Chaos Gallantmon!! Win one for Team Evil!!"

Marine Devimon face palmed and muttered a deep shudder. "_Team Evil? _Just how lame can you get...?"

"Just you wait, we'll be done with these punks and we're on our way out of here! That Ghidorah guy will be nice enough to wipe out our enemies."

"Yeah, how reaaaaaally nice of him," Marine Devimon sighed. "Though, I have to wonder. How those other groups these digimon were teaming with earlier are holding up? I'll bet they're just as unlucky."

"Who cares?! We're winning!!"

"You're rather optimistic. Perhaps, I ought to be once in a while."

"That's the spirit, Marine Devimon!"

"Thanks, I guess..."

* * *

**Battle Arena/Second Level/4:47 PM**

On the second level of the labyrinth, the Spirit Detectives, Mizuno and Brimstone were now located at a battle arena. Much like the other they were in earlier, this one too had rows of seats for the audience to view their soldier combatants sparing or fighting to the death in war games. However, the arena was a much smaller venue.

Yusuke scanned his surroundings. "Huh? What are we doing still in the same place?"

"No, you fool. We're obviously in a different arena stage," Mizuno stated. "Take a look. It's smaller."

Kurama agreed. "Indeed and the bodies of our enemies are not even here."

"Heh, whoops. Guess I wasn't paying attention then."

"We have no time to be playing around, Urameshi. The kids were just separated from us. We have to find our way out of here to get to them," Kuwabara said, running down the center of the stage. He was able to locate four doors from all the sides of the arena. "Guess these doors should lead us out of here."

Suddenly, Hiei turned the other corner. His eyes narrowed and quickly drew his sword. "We have company!"

"It wouldn't wise to engage us in combat," Brimstone said, his fists collecting balls of fire.

"Yeah but these soldiers aren't exactly smart fighters. We can take another army if we wanted to!" Yusuke took a stance.

However, to their surprise, these weren't Rajita soldiers being summoned from out of the doors. Arriving at the site were six-foot tall cybernetic beings. There were twelve of them. Their bodies were mostly silver, hard-metallic endoskeletons. The cyborgs did appear human but the rows of spikes across their backs and tendrils hanging on the sides of their faces differentiated them from a human. Their red eyes gave off a piercing, stoic expression with only one mission assigned to them: kill their enemies with any means necessary.

"Hey, don't look now! Here are our next challengers!" Mizuno pointed out.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Now, where have I seen something like that before?"

"Doesn't matter what they are! I'm going to smash through them to get back the souls of our friends! Yukina's and my sister's souls are going back to where they _**BELONG!!**_" Kuwabara roared as he summoned his Spirit Sword.

Phasing out of everyone's view, Hiei rushed out at two incoming cyborgs. The cyborg pair hopped off the arena seating area and advanced to direct their attack on the swordsman. Hiei danced around the two cyborgs and went for an overhead slash.

Suddenly...

The cyborg, with three numbers inscribed _**010**_ on its chest, brought its left arm up to guard itself from the sword. Hiei was caught by surprise as his blade bounced off the cyborg's arm with a loud _chink_!

"Whoa! Did you see that?! Hiei's sword just deflected against that guy's arm!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Hiei! Go for your dark flames or whatever it's called!"

Hiei scowled as he overheard Yusuke calling to out him. "Not you or that woman is going to give me orders. But since you came up with a good idea..." The demon howled as he shot his left arm up (already coated with dark flames) and plunged it through 010's torso. "_**Fist of the Mortal Flame.**_"

_BOOM!!_

The cyborg's torso was ripped through by the powerful black flames as its body landed with impact.

Now, the other cyborg, with the numbers _**011**_, stood his ground with his eyes locked on Hiei.

"You want some of this, tin head? Or do you want the same treatment I gave to your friend here?" Hiei smirked, raising his flaming fist.

"Two for each? Sounds like a good deal," Yusuke smirked.

Mizuno rushed past the men and directed her charge at two cyborgs - labeled _**014 **_and _**015**_. "You boys are SO slow!! Come on!!" With that, the Sirendramon warrior launched herself up and landed on top of 014. Firmly wrapping her legs around its head, she executed a flip takedown.

015 came charging from the left corner. Catching sight of it, Mizuno threw a punch forward, which was quickly countered by the cyborg. It caught her arm and threw her overhead. Mizuno quickly landed on her feet and lunged herself forward. She unleashed a blast of water at 015, which caught the cyborg and completely drenched him with cold, ocean water.

Kuwabara roared and attempted to decapitate a cyborg - with the numbers _**012**_ written on his chest. However, the cybernetic warrior ducked from the attempted slash and kicked Kuwabara in the gut with a swift boot. This quickly drove Kuwabara back some but only managed to tick him off.

"Oh, that's it!! Now you've made me mad!!"

With that, he came forward and plunged the sword through 012's torso. Little did he realize that another cyborg - _**013**_ - came running from behind Kuwabara with an elbow extended out.

Yusuke punched the cyborg known as _**016**_ down with his right fist. The other - _**017**_ - launched a guided beam through his eyes. Yusuke turned and was struck in the chest. However, it only singed the surface of his muscled chest instead of plunging through it.

"Whew, that was a close one," Yusuke paled as he looked down at the burnt mark on his chest. "If I was still just a normal teen, I'd be dead!" His eyes narrowed and locked on the cybernetic warrior. "Oh, that's it! Just for that, I'm turning you to scrap metal!! Then, I can have Kurama make a can opener out of you!!" His fists glowed and resonated with spirit energy. "_**SHOTGUN!!**_" With one explosive blast, 017 was quickly destroyed and turned into what Yusuke had threatened to turn him into - burning pieces of scrap metal.

Kurama chuckled to himself. _Well, I have no time to construct that can opener for you, Yusuke. _His eyes turned cold and stoic as his sights on were on two unsuspecting prey - cyborgs _**018 **_and _**019**_. The red-haired half demon stopped and caught the two machines off guard as he performed a graceful yet beautiful waltz.

_"Target confirmed.__"_

The two cybernetic warriors charged forward and prepared to release their guided beams.

Suddenly, the 019 cyborg froze in place and couldn't budge an inch. His head came sliding off his body followed by his arms and legs. 018 stepped back from the resulting slaughter of his partner. He stopped and zoomed his vision view to scan inferred images of a whirlwind of rose petals hovering around Kurama and away from him.

"Just another victim of my _**Petal Whirlwind**_," Kurama silently muttered, his eyes were now staring at 018 dead cold. "How do you prefer your death? Quick or... _slow_? Your friend just had his last dance."

018 stepped back but was still determined to carry out his mission.

"I take it you want to die then. So be it," Kurama frowned.

Brimstone roared as he picked up the cyborg named _**020**_ and tossed it at the other -_** 021**_. Channeling rings of flames around his arms, he hurled them at their direction and relentlessly prepared to lay waste to them. However, to his surprise, only 021 emerged from the ensuing flames as 020 was destroyed.

"These fellows are persistent. I like that. That should make it even more enjoyable for me!!" Brimstone shouted.

Yusuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Whew, this won't last much longer. I want to save as much spirit power until we face that Ghidorah bastard."

"I agree!" Mizuno called out. "Just who knows what _he_ can do!"

"Then, we must not waste time any longer here and scrap these freaks!" Kuwabara scowled. "We have friends to find in this place!"

Kurama looked toward the four doors and uttered a 'Hmm.' _The question is... How this labyrinth is structured. It appears it's been structured with many levels and each level has been built like a maze. That makes it more complicating but nothing that I can't figure out. No, we'll be out of here in no time.

* * *

_

**Main Throne Room/Top Level/4:50 PM**

Kuiiza watched the events unfold on each monitor screen. He was impressed with how each group was handling his handpicked soldiers.

"Well, it seems these dogs have plenty of fight left in them," Kuiiza smirked. "Good but for how long? This is only the beginning." He viewed the monitor featuring Yui and the children. "Even if that woman, Nemesis, fails, I have arranged for a certain someone craving for revenge on the child who had slain him. Fortunately, with my brilliant mind, I had reconstructed him simply by having his remains brought to me. Isn't that right, my friend?"

Suddenly, as Kuiiza turned around, a pair of red gleaming eyes pierced through the darkness with hatred and lust for revenge.

"I see you're ready to tear that child a part. From what you've told me, this is the one?" Kuiiza pointed to the screen with a close-up of Yui.

The being hidden the darkness growled deeply in response.

"I take that as a 'yes' then? Heh, very well. Don't worry. I will send you to the sixth level soon enough. Just wait your turn. Even if Nemesis succeeds, I'll grant you permission to do away with her as well," Kuiiza grinned. "How's that grab you?"

"_**I don't care! As long as I get my claws on that CHILD for killing me!!**_"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Kuiiza nodded as his eyes scanned the monitor screens. "Hmmm, so the Sailor Senshi are already dispatching most of my chimeras? Heh, just wait until my two big surprises reveal themselves. I doubt the Senshi will last against either of them. After all, one of them has been dying to greet them again. Those children possessing the Spirit Beasts are not faring well with the two Shinobi, Xian and Ravan. Just as long as they take their Beast cards, all will be well. Those Spirit warriors are becoming quite a nuisance. If they destroy my cybernetic warriors, then I may have to step in and teach them a lesson."

Deeply sighing, Kuiiza got up from his seat and turned his back on the monitors. A sinister grin curled his lips. "So far, my labyrinth is proving to be quite the challenge and all is going well according to plan. Lord Ghidorah will truly honor me and no one will EVER overthrow me! No one! I will led the Rajita forces to victory throughout the cosmos!!"

The villain busted out into laughter as the thought of universal domination alongside his lord was soon to become a reality.

However, like many other ambitious villains, his overconfidence may soon lead to his own undoing.

* * *

**Hangar Area/4:52 PM**

Fuugamon stood on guard with his prisoners (Labramon, Betamon, the Huskymon sisters, Biyomon and Gatomon) while dangling a piece of chocolate in front of them.

"Hehehe, c'mon! Get the chocolate!"

He got no response from any of his prisoners.

"Um, can you hear me? Stupids..." the red ogre digimon scoffed.

Meanwhile, as Fuugamon was preoccupied with his prisoners, Nagah snuck out from out of a door and moved alongside the wall to prevent herself from being spotted.

_He's the only one here? Where did his companions go? Bah, what am I doing concerned about them? I should be getting out of here!_

Looking beyond the hangar, she spotted the transporter room. A devious grin crossed her face. _Yes! My ticket out of here!_

_**"HEY YOU!!"**_

Nagah froze in place and uttered a horrified gasp. She remained standing still and firmly placed her arms on both sides.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fuugamon approached her and pointed the chocolate bar at her.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, the alien female sweat dropped. _Oh, it was just that buffoon. _She turned around and put on a fake smile. "Oh you see. I need to use the transporter over there. You see... I am a very busy woman and need to meet with my troops. You understand, right?"

"Um, me think so. I don't see any problem," Fuugamon shrugged.

"Oh, thank you! You're so kind! I'll be off now!" Nagah waved happily and rushed toward the room while closing the door behind her.

The red ogre scratched his head confusedly. "She's a weird one."

-

As she leaned against the door, Nagah wiped her forehead. "Gah! That was too close! Can't believe I let an idiot scare me!" _Then again, I've had to resort to sneaking my way without being caught my any security. Thank Leviathan I managed to make out here in one piece. I'll bet Ghidorah and Kuiiza already have placed a bounty on my head. _

Noticing the transporter, Nagah smiled and approached the machine. "With this, I'll be on my way back to the Digital World. Though, I have to hurry and intercept any transmission Ghidorah may send to his men. Ah, but of course! I can alter my vocal cords and mimic the voice of anyone I have come into contact with, especially Lord Ghidorah. Oh, Nagah, you are not only just beautiful and strong but very smart! We'll see who gets the last laugh after all!" _Since I'll be confiscating Lord Ghidorah's heir..._

Activating the transporter, Nagah took one last look at the hangar outside and noticed Draconian Guardians arriving. She quickly hopped aboard the transporter.

"This place has brought me many memories but all good things must come to an end. Ghidorah, celebrate while you can because I will come back and strike you when you least expect it! Farewell!"

With that, she was instantly transported from the ship and directly to site of the dimensional portal inside Kaiba Corp building.

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/4:55 PM**

Within the district of Shibuya, the combined digimon and Duel Monster forces were successfully driving back the once overwhelming Rajita army away from further advancing into the city.

Ardhamon remained standing by with Ninjadramon and Herodramon as they deflected incoming plasma blasts. Imperialdramon had arrived in the nick of time to turn the tide against the Rajita.

"Whew, it's a good thing you came Imperialdramon-sama! With your Positron Laser, we'll surely clear this city block!" Herodramon exclaimed.

"Yeah but even more amazing is the fact that you're ACTUALLY the partner of two Digi-Destined!! I never thought I'd be teaming with two of the actual Digi-Destined from the television show!!" Ardhamon shouted excitedly as he looked up at Ken and Davis (both standing on top of Imperialdramon). "But, most surprising, Imperialdramon... Why didn't you tell us this before?!"

"You wouldn't have believed me I'm afraid and it's been too long since 'we've' been separated from 'our' partners," Imperialdramon spoke with only one voice.

"Heh, glad to see we have fans in another world," Davis grinned sheepishly.

"Yes and that there are other Digi-Destined. This is incredible," Ken nodded in agreement. "But even more incredible are Digi-Destined with the power to turn into digimon."

"Yeah, so that guy there says," Davis glanced over to Ardhamon. "Hey, are you sure you're a human?!"

Ardhamon chuckled at the question. "Of course, I am! I'm also a goggle head like you, dude!"

"Wow! Did you hear that?!"

"I never would imagine THE Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji would come to aid us but... Hey, this is a dream come true!" _I wonder how Izumi, Kouji and the others are faring with their new allies? _"All right, Imperialdramon! Time to clear the path of these freaks!!"

"You got it!!"

-

Seraphimon put up his guard while shielding himself from the multiple shots of plasma beams directed at him. He flew forward, closed his left fist and fired an electrical ball of crackling lightning "_**HALLOWED KNUCKLE!!**_"

"_**SEFIROT CRYSTALS!!**_" Ophanimon cried as she launched ten mystical, white crystals from her hands at a group of Rajita soldiers.

Jet Silphymon and Daipenmon watched from the sidelines as the two Celestials were going to work on the aliens. They were even more thrilled of the fact that the Digi-Destined of Light and Hope, Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi, were standing a few feet from them.

"Pinch me, Tomoki," Jet Silphymon said with her hands clasped together. "This is _**SO COOL!!**_"

"No kidding! Who would have thought that Seraphimon and Ophanimon are actually THE Patamon and Gatomon. They're the partners of TK and Kari!"

"We're glad we could help on such short notice," Kari smiled as she turned to face them. "We'll help since you helped to take care of our partners. We owe you."

"It's good to be back with our partners again and this time they're stronger than ever in their mega forms," TK stated.

Jin levitated down and watched the two Digi-Destined with a slightly confused look. "Hmmm, don't know who these two are but I'm relieved we don't have to overwork ourselves."

Watching from the corner, Rinku eyed TK and Kari. He rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, you know I think I may have seen them on a TV show before..."

"No really? They're TV celebrities, Rinku?" asked Jin.

"I think... But they do look familiar."

"Hey! Don't leave us out of the fight!" Daipenmon called out.

"Sure, join in, you two!" TK encouraged the two Legendary Warriors. "You two said you were human kids?"

"Just like us but you don't have partners," Kari said. "But you actually turn INTO digimon? Now, that's something!"

"No time to chit chat! Let's blow these suckers away!" Jin stepped in.

"Um, who's the elf?" TK and Kari blinked simultaneously.

"Never mind that. Just do as he suggested! We have enemies to take care of!" Rinku said.

"Right! Let's move!" Jet Silphymon declared.

Kari scratched the back of her head. "Geez, what is it with this world? There are not only digimon... You guys have a bunch of weird friends."

"You don't know the half of it," Daipenmon replied.

"Ready, Ophanimon?" Seraphimon asked his angel partner.

"Yes! No time to waste here, Seraphimon!"

-

Rhino Kabuterimon stood back while Cherubimon swatted aside several Rajita soldiers aside. As more came, the Celestial digimon forged a bolt of lightning and launched it at their direction.

"_**LIGHTNING SPEAR!!**_"

Golden Rapidmon fired several missiles at Rajita soldiers. "_**RAPID FIRE!!**_"

"WOW-WEE!!" Rhino Kabuterimon observed the spectacle of Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon's attack.

"Go, Cherubimon!! Golden Rapidmon!!" Willis cheered on his digimon partner from the sidelines.

"Partners with one of the three Celestial digimon? Man, I thought I'd seen everything," Rhino Kabuterimon was flabbergasted.

Willis smirked. "Oh, you haven't seen all, my friend."

-

Panzerdramon, Luzdramon, Armed Dragon, Luster Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon stopped momentarily to witness Omegamon soaring through in mid-air while bombarding numerous hovercraft units.

"Sir Omegamon's clearing the skies for us!" exclaimed Luzdramon.

Panzerdramon gleefully nodded. "All right!! Go get 'em, Omegamon!!"

"Wow, what a powerful warrior," commented Armed Dragon.

"Indeed, and he's being joined by our own Buster Blader!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon shouted.

Emerging from out of hiding, Neemon and Bokomon witnessed the two warriors clearing the skies of enemy hovercrafts.

"Ooo, look at Omegamon go, Bokomon!!" Neemon poked his head out.

Pushing the rabbit digimon's head down, Bokomon scowled. "Stay down, you fool! You want us to get shot down?! We shouldn't even be here!"

"Well, we're here..."

"And we shouldn't have been dragged here," Bokomon cried and panicked.

-

"RAAH!!" Buster Blader howled while dropping down and cutting through a hovercraft clean in half with his massive blade. He turned and delivered an elbow smash through a window shield of another hovercraft.

Omegamon roared as he pointed his Metal Garurumon canon directly at a gathering of Bio-Vivians. "_**SUPREME CANNON!!**_

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

A brilliant explosion erupted as the alien soldiers were decimated as a result of Omegamon's attack.

Showing support for the Royal Knight were the two Digi-Destined of Courage and Friendship, Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. They stood on top of a roof while Beowulfmon and Reichmon were on guard to protect the two.

"Our friend Omegamon... It's unbelievable to find out that he's the partner of Tai and Matt from the television show. What they say is true, life's full of surprises," Reichmon commented. "What do you think, Kouji?"

"Can't argue with that but I'm happy we've gotten some back up. We can certainly thank Anubimon for this."

"Don't forget Huanglongmon and the spirit of Granasmon," Tai reminded the brothers. "It's great to meet other Digi-Destined from alternate worlds. Though, I find it awesome that we're television celebrities in this world."

Matt cleared his throat to gather Tai's attention. "Hey, let's focus on the task at hand, Tai."

"Oh right! Man, just look at Omegamon and his new friend wasting those alien creeps! We have this in the bag!"

"Let's not celebrate too soon," Beowulfmon said, observing Omegamon and Buster Blader. "Though, I can safely say we are winning the battle."

"But the war is far from over," nodded Reichmon.

-

"_**GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!**_"

"_**FELINIS KICK!!**_"

"_**DESOLATION CLAW!!**_"

"_**BUNNY BLADES!!**_"

One by one, more Rajita soldiers fell to the B-Tamers' digimon. Guardromon, Felinismon, Cyberdramon and Antiramon dusted their hands off.

Kazu picked up a Bio-Vivian and hurled him through a window while showing off his brute strength. "These guys aren't so tough once you get used to fighting them!" The boy proceeded to flex his arms and struck a pose.

"That a way, Cyberdramon!!" Ryo showed support for his partner.

"C'mon, Kazu! Get serious!" Jeri called out. Turning her attention back on a group of Foxzards, she probed the aliens' minds and implemented her telekinesis to shut down their functioning minds. The Foxzards stood with dumbfounded expressions as they stared off into space. "Have a nice nap."

Suddenly, a Draconian was leg swept off his feet and landed on the back of his neck. A loud snap was heard and thus the alien's fate was sealed. The perpetrator behind this finally unveiled himself from his invisible cloaking ability. Kenta put one foot over the alien corpse. "That takes care of that!"

With his back turned, a shadow crept up behind him. It was three Bio-Vivians. Preparing to arm fire, Kenta heard their footsteps and turned.

"I don't think so! Marine Angemon, sic 'em!!"

With that, the tiny pink angel mega flew out of Kenta's shirt and spat out heart-shaped bubbles from his mouth. "_**KAHUNA WAVES!!**_" This in turn led to the three Rajita soldiers to be encased inside pink bubbles.

"Heh, that'll teach you to sneak up on me!" the boy proudly crossed his arms. "Um, so, what next?"

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon chirped and pointed to someone emerging from out of a corner.

Kenta paled. "Eep! Who's that?!"

However, much to his relief, it was Beelzebumon. The winged demon's face said it all.

He was out for blood.

Rajita blood to be precise.

"All right ya alien scum!! I'm NOT down for the count!! This is what you get for brainwashing me!! _**DOUBLE IMPACT!!**_" Beelzebumon roared and went trigger happy with his Berenjena shotguns. At least seven Bio-Vivians were shot down and the demon's bullets killed three Draconian Guardians. "And here's one for the little guy!!"

With that, Beelzebumon put away his shotguns and extracted his claws, which were radiating with purple glowing energy. "_**DARKNESS CLAW!!**_" He proceeded to rip through a Draconian like tissue paper. "Not so tough are ya?! Who else wants some of this?!"

Calumon poked his head out of the demon's coat pocket. "Go, Beelzebumon!! If they can't stop him, who else can?! The cheery little digimon rang out like a cheerleader.

"That lady with the Keyblade was kind enough to get that stupid rock out of me. I'll have to repay her for that," Beelzebumon rubbed the back of his head. "You creeps better have NOT have done anything to Ai and Mako!!"

Suzie remained hidden behind a piece of concrete as Antiramon shielded her from the ensuing war zone at hand.

"Stay behind me, Suzie!"

"Right!"

-

Elsewhere, a streak of yellow light blasted through ten Draconians. Phillipe stopped and turned to find the fallen aliens laid out by his deadly speed blitz.

"Wow, not bad. I think I might be moving close to sonic speed," Phillipe smiled. "Then again, who cares?"

Artemismon jumped down beside her partner as she fired arrows at a Brute's head. "Great work, Phillipe, but let's keep it going. There's going to be more of them coming."

"Nothing we can't handle, right?"

The Amazon chuckled. "Got that right. These fools are nothing but target practice!"

"Where are Athenamon and Swordswoman?"

"Over there," Artemismon pointed forward.

-

Delivering a vertical slash with her sword, Athenamon skewered a Brute and batted away a plasma beam with her right arm.

Amazoness Swordswoman used her Amazonian strength to lift up a Rajita tank and tossed it aside.

"Nice throw thee, Queen Swordswoman!"

"Thank you, Lady Athenamon, but you haven't seen anything yet."

Swordswoman hopped on top of the tank, grabbed the turret and pulled on it to rip it off while showing off his Amazon strength. Unsheathing her sword, she jumped inside the tank and skewered the Bio-Vivian passenger inside.

"Heh, that's nothing," Athenamon chuckled in amusement. She flew over to another tank, bent over and lifted it off the ground. Then, she held it up only relying on her right arm and hurled it in mid-air. Taking mid-air flight, the Amazon digimon delivered a vertical slash to cut through the tank.

"Show off," Swordswoman smirked. "Then again, that's why I admire you, Lady Athenamon."

-

"_**TITANIC TEMPEST!!**_" Calmaramon howled, as she came down and drilled through a Rajita tank.

Petaldramon jabbed his tail underground and sprouted it to impale two Foxzards. "_**THORN JAB!!**_"

Dropping down from a ledge, Gigasmon slammed his massive fists to create a ground-shaking tremor to knock Rajita soldiers off their feet. "_**TECTONIC SLAM!!**_"

Mercuremon caught a plasma beam fired by a Draconian and reflected it back at the alien warrior. "_**DARK REFLECTION!!**_" The alien was shot and fell down dead from the beam piercing through its chest.

Calmaramon smirked as she faced her colleagues. "It's good to be back together, boys!"

"Let's hope it stays that way for a while," Gigasmon grumbled, picking himself off the ground.

"Man, I hope Ami and her friends are doing all right," Petaldramon commented.

-

Meanwhile, the other Royal Knights were handling their opposition quite well. Alphamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Magnamon were in the process of clearing out a section flooded with Brutes.

Racing forward, Alphamon powered his purely energized sword and plunged it through a Brute's torso while skewering him with a horizontally spinning slash. "_**HOLY SWORD GRADE ALPHA!!**_"

Upon opening his mouth, Dynasmon released a destructive energy aura (taking the form of a massive dragon no less). "_**BREATH OF WYVERN!!**_" The dragon-shaped aura swallowed up a Brute and melted its body down into scattered fragments.

"_**FIST OF ATHENA!!**_" Crusadermon roared as she plunged her right fist to deliver a shattering blow into another Brute's stomach. The defeated Brute fell down to its knees after having its ribs crushed from the Royal Knight's vicious blow.

"_**MAGNA BLAST!!**_" Magnamon cried and unleashed a large number of energy bullets at a Brute. The golden bullets covered the alien completely like a cactus and drained it completely of its life.

"Piece of cake!!" Dynasmon scoffed. "Whom do these weaklings take us for?"

"Be careful what you say, Dynasmon. I fear we'll be dealing with something worse than this," Magnamon said.

Alphamon scanned his surroundings. "Magnamon's correct. Stay alert." _He has a point. I am getting this disturbing premonition._

-

Flamedramon and Seadramon arrived at the site where Ninjadramon, Herodramon, Imperialdramon and Agunimon awaited them.

"About time you two came by," Herodramon remarked.

Just then, Ninjadramon spotted a figure watching him from the distance. His eyes widened as he got a better view of this individual.

"Who...? Samuridramon?" Ninjadramon came into a realization.

"What did you say, Ninjadramon?" asked Seadramon.

"You guys stay here! I must see to something! Imperialdramon, I shall return!"

With that, Ninjadramon vanished from his spot and went in pursuit of 'Samuridramon' - now Elementdramon.

"Where do you suppose he went off to?" Davis wondered, looking at Ken.

Ken shrugged. "Sorry but I have no earthly idea."

"Yeah, I don't get why he took off," Ardhamon said.

However, Imperialdramon knew as he, too, had spotted Elementdramon. "Ninjadramon, be careful..."

* * *

**Domino City District/Local Convention Center/5:10 PM**

On the Domino district of Tokyo, there was a convention center that had remained safe from Rajita contact since the start of the invasion. Numerous of refugees took shelter to hide out. It was fortunate for these poor souls, as they still could not risk stepping out into the open.

Amongst those within the convention center was Yugi's grandfather: Solomon Muto.

The old man leaned against a chair. Fearing for his grandson and his friends, Solomon hoped to be reunited with them and was forced to leave the game shop.

"Oh, Yugi..." Solomon murmured softly.

"Solomon, I never thought I'd find you here, old friend," an old man chimed in.

Solomon turned and was relieved to see his old friend, Professor Arthur Hawkins. "Arthur! And Rebecca!" The old man looked over to the child girl genius standing by her grandfather's side.

"I'm so glad you two managed to make it here."

"To think, the ones who originally forged the power of the ancient, evil power of the Orichalcos are already carrying out Dartz's plan of destroying mankind," Professor Hawkins sighed as he scanned the whole center.

Rebecca turned toward a window. Yugi and his friends came to her mind. "Oh, Yugi. I hope you and your friends are all right. I'm afraid this Orichalcos reemergence won't be so easy to thwart." Looking over her shoulder, she spotted two kids. They were recognized as Mako and Ai.

"Impmon is going to come for us. I just know he will," Mako said with determination. "I'm not about to give up on him."

Ai nodded with her hand on a purple D-Ark. "Me either..."

Rebecca smiled after listening to the children showing no signs of lost hope. "If they won't lose hope, then I won't either. Yugi, come back to us!"

* * *

**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos/5:13 PM**

As they managed to escape the underground tunnels with their lives, the Hypnos crew, the Monster Makers and members of the local TV-Nihon news crew were back in the government building thanks to Nate, Raphael, Alister and Valon.

Hugging his stepsister, Rina, Nate was relieved to see her alive. "Thank god we were able to find you."

"Thank you, Nate."

"And thank you for saving us," Janyuu approached Raphael. "I didn't think we'd escape..."

Raphael slightly nodded his head in response. "..."

"Wow, are we actually in some government facility?" Valon glanced around the high-tech and a platform hanging from the ceiling.

"This place was supposed to be secret from the public," Yamaki spoke up.

Riley leaned back on a chair and took a deep breath. "I don't think that matters now, sir. God, this day has been hell."

"And it will only get worse," Raphael stated.

"What do you mean by 'worse'? We're getting invaded for god's sake!!" Rob McCoy, "Dolphin", shouted. "Take a look on the monitors! They..."

"They're being driven off by the digimon as we speak!" Shibumi viewed a monitor. "Look, everyone!"

As all turned their eyes on the monitor Shibumi pointed to, they were beginning to regain that sense of hope.

"Yes, they're driving back the invaders for now," Alister said.

Valon scowled. "But, they're going to be unleashing the monster from hell, Leviathan."

"Leviathan...?" Janyuu inquired.

"Do you remember the chain of events recently with green beams of light appearing throughout sections of the globe?" Raphael reminded the Hypnos team and the Monster Makers.

"Yes, we all do. Now that you mention it," Daisy pointed out. "I was with my family at that time. We witnessed as monsters were extracting energy from people."

"That would be their souls that the monsters were extracting," Raphael confirmed. "You see. Myself, Valon and Alister here were once employees of a man who wielded this same mystic power. The name of this mystic source is called the Orichalcos. A man named Dartz used this power in hopes to revive the Orichalcos God, Leviathan, which he successfully revived. The power of the Orichalcos came after a meteorite struck the city of Atlantis..."

"Wait, did you just say... Atlantis?" Dolphin asked. "It really did exist?'

"That's correct. Dartz was it's former ruler. Upon discovering the Orichalcos power, he was granted great power and control over the Leviathan. Eventually, the man became corrupted and misguided as he waged war on those who opposed him. Eventually, his armies were defeated and the city of Atlantis sank after a major battle for the city. The corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe that the human world was a wicked place and that mankind had an inherent wickedness in his heart. To punish mankind, he was driven to revive the Leviathan to raze the planet and rebuild it into the image of his former ruling kingdom: Atlantis. Over the last 10,000, Dartz wandered and collected souls that would lead up to the modern times. Leviathan was thus revived but defeated."

"Dartz... Do you mean the same man who established that multinational conglomerate called Paradius?" Talley asked an important question.

"That's correct and we were employees for that man. We were sent to collect souls for him. We... We were wrong for doing so and now we hope to one day atone for our sins," Raphael said, casting his eyes on the floor.

"He used his Orichalcos power to manipulate us in feeling nothing but hatred and molding us to be his ideal servants to his cause," Valon stated.

"How did you know about Paradius anyway?" Alister asked the blonde-haired woman.

Talley recalled. "I researched it online plus I guess I'll admit I was kind of infatuated with that man..."

"Oh, Talley, can't seem to let go of your fan girl fantasies, eh?" Riley poked at her colleague.

"Heh, guess not."

"With that aside, I am starting to catch on here. You three know more about this ancient power than any of us in this room do. But, answer this for me. What connection do these aliens and the Orichalcos have?" Yamaki asked.

"It's simple. The meteorite carried Orichalcos stones. The origins of the meteorite came from these aliens. After all, they are the ones who forged them and Leviathan is their one god. No doubt they have known of Earth eons before Dartz discovered the Orichalcos," Raphael continued.

"I see. So, they want to finish the job of where Dartz left off?" Janyuu said.

Alister smiled. "You're catching on, old man."

"Only this time the blokes are going to wipe mankind out for the sake of domination and to become a unrivaled force in the cosmos," Valon answered. "The Leviathan controlled by Dartz may be one bad customer but the one soon to be revived by these aliens will be a nightmare. Their version of the Orichalcos God will spell the end of mankind as we know it."

Raphael nodded. _And I doubt this time... That boy, Yugi, can defeat him on his own. The Leviathan is under the control of its original worshippers. _

"Geez, and I thought the D-Reaper was a nightmare," Babel rubbed his head. "So, what can we do?"

"Nothing, we leave this to those battling the aliens," Raphael looked at the monitor.

Nate reloaded his pistol. "Why don't we try contacting your Prime Minister if he's still here... or perhaps the United States? I need to confirm if there are going to be any troop deployments being sent here."

"I can try to contact the President," Yamaki said.

"Do that. If these defenders can hold off the aliens, perhaps they might stand a chance against that Leviathan. I just don't want any more soldiers to be sent to their graves if they engage battle with this monster. I've had to endure the horror of my whole team being killed."

Rina overheard this and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Nate..."

"Don't worry, Nate. Just leave it to me to get into contact with the President."

"If the President didn't have his soul extracted yet that is," Riley walked up to Yamaki. "I'll help..."

"Thanks, Riley."

Looking at the monitor screen, Janyuu chanted a prayer. _Henry. Suzie. Everyone. Please, be safe. Wherever you are. We will get through this and persevere.

* * *

_

**Southeast Shibuya/Abandoned Warehouse/5:20 PM**

Finding refuge within a local warehouse, Atem and company rested after having been involved in a near-death struggle to save their best friend, Joey. It was perhaps their toughest and emotional battles they had to endure.

For Serenity, she was pushed to her limit and unlocked her Ka. With her own Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ka, she abruptly halted the dark dragon, which Joey had transformed into.

However, Morpheous life was sacrificed as the final 'push' to unlock Serenity's Ka. In the end, his sacrifice did not go in vain as many had thought.

With Joey and Seto both lying on the floor, Serenity, Mai, Lyn and Mokuba crowded around the two. Serenity put a hand on Joey's face while her eyes softened. Mai rested Joey's head on her lap. Lyn picked Seto's head up and put it on a soft cushion.

"Geez, they both took a beating, especially Kaiba," Tristan shuddered at their possible injuries.

Atem cast his eyes on both his friend and rival. "I know but I'm thankful both are still with us. We didn't lose either one of them."

"Except... he didn't make it," Tea sighed sadly as she looked over to Morpheous. "Poor Serenity... She must have developed feelings for the guy."

"But if it wasn't for his noble sacrifice, Serenity wouldn't have unlocked her Ka. What an amazing display of power she demonstrated," Atem watched Serenity from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you guys! I think they're coming to!" Mokuba called out.

As he announced that, both Joey and Seto were starting to move about. Their eyes opened up to glance up at their friends gathered around them. Seto saw Lyn and Mokuba while Joey looked into both Mai and Serenity.

"Joey, you're back..." Serenity became teary-eyed. She quickly embraced her brother and let out hot streams of tears down her cheeks. "You're back, my brother."

"Owww... Serenity...?" Joey managed to squeak out. He saw Yugi, Duke, Tristan and Tea from the corner. Lowering his eyes, he looked away without giving them any eye contact.

"Jo... Joey? What's wrong?"

"I can't look at you guys the same anymore..."

"Seto...! Oh, thank goodness!" Mokuba hugged his older brother.

Seto blinked repeatedly as he winced from the pain shooting through his body. "Owww... Mokuba...? Where are we?"

"The battle is over, Seto. We managed to stop and save Joey," Lyn confirmed.

"What...? It's over?"

Turning his head, the blue-eyed Kaiba glanced over at Joey and frowned. "Why...? He nearly tried to kill me..."

"No, he was under control by those aliens, remember?" Mokuba reminded Seto.

"I don't care..."

Lyn frowned. "Shut up, Seto. I think it's time you and Joey talk. This pointless grudge you two have for each other needs to end right now."

"Not just Kaiba but I tried to kill all of you! I CAN'T forgive myself for that!!" Joey sat up and yelled out to the group. "Yugi. Tea. Tristan. Duke. Mokuba. Seto. Lyn. Mai. Serenity. I can't... _**I CAN'T!!!**_"

_**WHAP!!!**_

Hearing enough from Joey's self anguish, Mai delivered a slap across the blonde's right cheek.

There was silence.

No one said a word.

Until Joey growled and glared directly at Mai. "YOU...!"

"Listen to me, Joey!! What you did was NOT your fault! Those aliens used you as their puppet!! So, in truth, it was them who tried killing us by using you!! Don't go beating yourself up over it!! I remember that talk we had earlier!! You told me if you had saved me, I never would have been caught up with Dartz's organization! It's because of you that I'm going to work hard on turning my whole life around!"

"Please, listen to her, Joey," Serenity whispered as she choked up with tears. "Don't blame yourself for this. I helped to get rid of that dark source those monsters planted inside you."

"Serenity's right, Joey," Atem said. "We were all there for you. To save you, Joey. Here, we are... Nothing horrible has come of us. Though..."

"Morpheous... the alien who led me out of the evil one's hands brought me here to be reunited with you," Serenity confirmed. "He gave his life to rescue me. You... I mean the monster you became killed him..."

Joey paled upon hearing this straight from his sister. He couldn't form a single word from his mouth after realizing this horrible revelation.

"Please, don't feel guilty, Joey. You had no control over your actions when you turned into a beast," Lyn softly spoke.

"I turned into a beast...?"

"This is going to be a long story, Joey. You need me to fill you in on everything?" Lyn asked.

Atem stepped forward. "Perhaps you should allow me, Lyn."

"Be my guest."

"Joey, are you ready?"

"Just tell me what happened."

"Ok then."

* * *

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/5:25 PM**

Meanwhile, as they waited for the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives, Botan looked out the back patio door while sitting in a fetal position. Genkai sat in the corner with a cup of green tea in hand and watched over the sleeping soulless bodies of Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Atsuko.

"They've been gone a while."

"Botan, you shouldn't be surprised."

"I know, Genkai, but I can't help but worry for them. Those boys and girls... Even the kids have gone with them! They're risking their lives to retrieve the souls of the people they care for."

The old woman reminded her. "That includes the Moon Princess."

Luna cast her eyes on the floor while thinking about the turn of events recently. _Usagi. Girls. Please, come back together. _

"Luna, it's all right. Those girls will come back to us," Artemis reassured his feline colleague. "Trust me on this."

"I'm trying, Artemis. Really, I am..." Luna sighed.

"Guess that makes us worry warts, huh, Luna," Botan scooped the black cat in her arms. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei have become somewhat like brothers to me. Like a family. Shoot, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina have become close to me like sisters. I want those boys to beat the snot outta that Ghidorah and take back their loves ones' souls! Really I do."

"I feel the same for the Senshi. I treat Usagi and the girls like daughters."

"I guess that would make me a father to Minako," Artemis nodded. "I have hope they all will come back with their heads held high."

"Dear, god, I hope so, Artemis," Luna rested her head in Botan's arms.

"Just relax, you three and don't give up on them," Genkai assured them. "Yusuke and the boys know what's at stake. What we need to do is worry for our own lives. As you know, a war zone has already taken place in the city. The best we can do now is wait here."

"But, what the war zone drags out to this side of town?" Botan asked. "We'll have to move and that goes for the bodies of our friends here."

"I can assure you that we will be fine. Trust my word," the old woman set her teacup down. _Though, that is the main problem. How long will this war go on for? I feel those kids are already reaching closer to their goal. Just what is the depth to Ghidorah's true power? Honestly, I shudder at that horrifying thought. Considering how strong they've become, Ghidorah is more than likely to be in a higher league than even Yusuke and the boys. And I've felt powerful spirit energy resonating from those girls in their new Valkyrie powers. Can they give the edge Yusuke and boys need to top that monster? You kids are seriously going to be in the fight for your lives.

* * *

_

**Storage Room/Sixth Level/5:28 PM**

Elsewhere, at the top level of the mother ship, the duel continued between Yui and Nemesis. After having been on the receiving end of Nemesis' punishment, Yui aimed to counteract and turn the duel around.

Realizing it was her turn, Yui drew a new card to her hand and scanned the two she had.

"C'mon, now! You're wasting my time here!"

"Ugh... just shut up," Yui snorted while putting down her chosen card. "I'll put down this card and activate Monster Reborn! With this card, I'll bring back a card I discarded yet never had a chance to use! Check this out, Nemesis! Here's my _**Witch of the Black Forest!!**_"

The first monster to appear on Yui's next play was a woman with long, purple hair and a third, green eye embedded on her forehead. She wore a black robe to go along with her accessories.

_**Witch of the Black Forest**_

_**Attribute/Dark Type/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/1200**_

"Ho ho ho! I'm rather unimpressed, little Yui. Are you just going to rely on your petty witch to stall time?"

"I'm NOT done! Next, I'll removing both my Otohime and Tsukuyomi from play!!" she immediately did so and took out both monsters from the field. "You see when I remove these two I can bring forth a far stronger monster to play! Now, behold!! _**Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End!!**_ I command you to come forth!!"

Nemesis was taken back. "Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End? You actually have that kind of monster in your deck?"

Appearing beside the Witch of the Black Forest was a large, green dragon with steel armor plates covering sections of its entire massive body. Flowing across its back was a flaming red mane. Its long tail lashed out and opened its giant mouth to release fiery smoke.

The very presence of the Chaos Emperor Dragon caused Nemesis to show some concern as she could not take her other half lightly.

"If you can summon a monster, like that..."

"You see in order to summon this special monster, it required me to remove BOTH a Light monster and a Dark monster while sending them to the graveyard. Those are one of the requirements for summoning the Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End. But there's yet another catch. I must pay up 1000 of my own Life Points after both of us removes all of our cards both in hand and on the field. So, looks like we'll both lose our precious hands! However, there's more and this is bad news for you! You lose 300 of your own Life Points for each card that is sent to the graveyard by this effect! That means two of my cards and two of yours, which amounts to 4! 4 times 300... Well, you'll get the picture."

_**Yui Tsubasa**_

_**Life Points: 650 (1650-1000)**_

However, the mistress simply grinned. "Ah, that was a nice attempt, little Yui. You almost had me there but I counter your little stratagem with this! Time to flip over my spell card!" Her card was then revealed much to Yui's slight dismay. "_**Mystic Wok!**_"

"What?! That card?!"

"Hehehe, that's right. With this, I can offer one monster on my side as a Tribute. Once I've chosen that monster, I can select the Attack or Defense power of that monster. Then, I can increase my own Life Points by the same amount!"

"Great, just my luck..." Yui gritted her teeth.

"And that monster I've chosen is my Vampire Genesis!!" Nemesis announced as she removed her Vampire Genesis from play. "I'll send this one to my graveyard as you can see. Now, take a look at my Life Points, sweetie."

_**Nemesis**_

_**Life Points: 4600 (1100 + 3500)**_

"Ooooooooo, you were so close!! Had your little play come off as you planned, I would have lost this duel and your life would have been spared. Alas, too bad, little one. I'm still here and our game is still in session," Nemesis taunted her other half.

Both duelists removed their two cards from play. In Yui's case, she was forced to remove both her Witch of the Dark Forest and Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End. Nemesis removed her Despair from the Dark and Call of the Mummy.

"Of course, I must lose 1200 of my 4600 Life Points. Such a pain..." Nemesis scoffed.

_**Nemesis**_

_**Life Points: 3400 (4600-300x4)**_

"On the bright side, I'm still in the game and the means bad news for you!"

"You know by removing my Witch of the Dark Forest, her effect comes into play?"

Nemesis scowled in annoyance. "What do you mean? What effect?" The mistress was curious about Yui's monster and its effect.

"When I sent that card to the graveyard, I can select one monster with a Defense power of 1500 or less from my deck!" Yui announced as she scanned her deck and immediately pulled out the card of such a monster. "Take a look and tell me what you think!" With that, she displayed her newly drawn card.

"That's a _**Yata-Garasu!!**_"

Nodding her head, Yui added it to her hand and shuffled her deck. "Now to play it! Come forth my _**Yata-Garasu!!**_" Laying down her card, a powerful beam of light erupted from the ground and out emerged Yui's monster.

It was a moderately sized pink-purple shaded raven sitting on a mystical crystal. Its beak was long and black with a pair of yellow eyes glaring down Nemesis.

_**Yata-Garasu**_

_**Attribute/Wind Type/Fiend/Spirit**_

_**LVL/2 ATK/200 DEF/100**_

"Just that bird?! Don't make me laugh!!"

"You won't be laughing now, you eyesore!!" Yui retorted as she pointed directly at her dark half. "Go, my Yata-Garasu!! Attack her Life Points directly!!"

The bird flew off to meet Nemesis head on. It dropped down and started to peek away at Nemesis' face. She quickly tried to swat it away as the bird flew out of her reach and returned to Yui's side.

_**Nemesis**_

_**Life Points: 3200 (3400-200)**_

"Ha! That attack was pitiful!" Nemesis laughed as she dusted her shoulders. "I'll admit it did mess up my face and hair but I only lost 200 Life Points. That bird will NOT turn this duel around to you favor!!"

"Hehe, again that's where you are wrong again, Nemesis," Yui chuckled.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Once again, you underestimate creatures far weaker than you perceive them to be. Once my Yata-Garasu attacked, its effect was activated."

"What effect would that be?"

Yui frowned. "You'll see."

"Well, heh, it doesn't matter..." Nemesis snickered once she looked across at their Life Point scores. "I had forgotten that I'm waaaay ahead of you. I have 3200 and you only have a pathetic 650. Soon, you will become assimilated into me and I will regain my full power!"

"I might have a small amount of Life Points left but that doesn't mean you will win."

"You keep telling yourself that, you little brat. Don't deny the fact you will be a forgotten memory!"

"Whatever!" Yui spat out. "I end my turn and since Yata-Garasu is a Spirit monster, he returns to my hand!"

Nemesis shivered while touching her face. "Heh... that tickled. Now, it's my turn and you've left yourself wide open!"

"Not so fast! When Yata-Garasu inflicts damage to your Life Points, you can't draw on your next turn!"

Realizing the horrifying truth, she gasped. "But, I don't have any cards in my hand!"

"Which means your turn is over, and since Yata-Garasu returns to my hand each time after my turn, I can keep resummoning him to attack you!!"

"Oh no..!!!"

With Nemesis turn up, Yui seized the opportunity and put down Yata-Garasu back on the field. The bird activated the crystal ball and launched a beam out at the mistress. It had struck her head on and completely engulfed her.

"_**ATTACK HER YATA-GARASU!!**_"

"_**AGGH!!!!**_"

_**Nemesis**_

_**Life Points: 3000 (3200-200)**_

Nemesis crossed her arms in front of herself while dropping to one knee. Her body was quickly weakening from the loss of having Yui inside of her. Wheezing under breath, Nemesis winced and glanced ahead at her other half. "No..."

The bird disappeared off Yui's field as it returned back to the owner's hand. Nemesis realized her turn had once again passed and Yui prepared for a repeated attack. With no cards in hand, Nemesis knew she wouldn't last much longer.

All of that momentum going for her prior to this duel had all vanished.

"NO!! I CAN'T WIN!!"

Yui smirked as she resummoned her monster to play. "That's right. Each turn, for the next 15 turns, Yata-Garasu will whittle away 200 of your Life Points and there's not a thing you can do about it!"

Nemesis screamed out in sheer horror. "_**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**_"

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**Nemesis**_

_**Life Points: 0 (3000-200x5)**_

Yui watched as her nemesis was blasted away with repeated attacks from the Yata-Garasu. She shed no tear for the screaming mistress. The duel was over and finally she would rid herself of her dark half for good.

"That one was for my brother!" Yui cried out, her eyes narrowing and voice deepening. "And this one's for... _**ME!!!**_"

"_**PLEASE, CALL IT OFF!!!! STOP IT!!!! PLEASE, YUI-CHAN!!!!**_"

Watching each blast tearing through sections of Nemesis' body, Yui turned her back on the mistress. She expressed no remorse and had no qualm for the fate that become of Nemesis.

"You brought this upon yourself, Nemesis. I can sense your body weakening. Without me, you will die and that's how your fate should be. You'll never torment another soul. Farewell..." Yui's face became stoic.

"_**AUUUGH!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!**_" Nemesis roared from the background. "So, you're...developing a cold-blooded streak... I guess a bit of me has rubbed off on you, dear child!"

"Again that's where you are wrong," Yui turned around as her eyes glared through Nemesis. "I'm only cold toward those who I deem my enemy. And you are at the top of the list, Nemesis. So, what becomes of you, I don't care." With that, she turned away and started walking off.

"_**YOU... WON'T GET AWAY WITH... THIS!!!!!!!!**_"

Sighing to herself, the child ignored the mistress' screams. _I already have._

Before long, the Orichalcos Seal that sealed the two duelists quickly reduced and shone over Nemesis alone – since she had lost the duel. Her soul would now be taken by the Orichalcos.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_" Nemesis screamed as she glanced up at the green light beaming over her. In no time, her soul would be taken.

Aoshi, Cammy, Shadow Metalgarurumon, Max and Sam waited as Yui walked toward them.

_**"YUI-CHAN!!"**_ Cammy and Aoshi cried out in unison.

"Way to go, Yui!!" Sam rushed over with the other children.

"We knew you wouldn't let us down!" Max called out.

"You've done well, Yui-chan," Shadow Metalgarurumon followed the children.

With her friends crowding around, Yui smiled and deeply sighed with relief. "I wasn't going to lose. There's no way she was ever going to beat me at the top of my game."

"That's right! You showed that witch!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"But, where is she?" Cammy looked across.

"She's already meeting her fate," Yui confirmed. "Since she lost this duel, her own soul will be taken by that Seal and there will be nothing left of her." She turned back with her eyes locked onto the dying Nemesis. "It won't be long. She'll be gone forever and never to torment anyone again."

Kneeling down and grasping her chest, Nemesis groaned as her body was starting to become frail. Without Yui, her very existence was only a few moments from been extinguished permanently.

"Noo... Can't... die like this..." the mistress groaned, the base in her voice lowering. Her skin became dry and frail. "No... I still have energy left... I'm _**NOT**_ done with you..." Lifting her head up, the mistress growled and screamed. _**"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YUI TSUBASA!!"**_

The children all turned and witnessed Nemesis slowly getting up to her feet. Shadow Metalgarurumon jumped in front of the group as he prepared to guard them from the mistress.

"_**YUI TSUBASA!!! I NO LONGER CARE FOR SUCH PETTY RULES!! I WILL TAKE YOUR BODY AND SOUL BY FORCE!!**_" the woman's voice boomed with authority and dripped with malice. Then, her form underwent a sudden transformation. She crouched over as massive gargoyle-like wings sprouted from her back and her dried skin cracking apart to reveal reptilian skin.

Yui growled. "But how?! The Orichalcos Seal should have taken her soul!"

"Hehehe!" Nemesis snickered as she stared over to the children. "My soul? Bah! I've deceived you, little Yui! I have NO soul! I am nothing but an artificial spirit now! The Orichalcos holds no power over me!"

"You can't be serious?!" Yui scowled. _She never had a soul to begin with?!_

"This is bad!! Yui-chan, we've got to do something!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't forget you have us!" Max and Sam stepped forward.

Cammy summoned her staff. "That's right! We've got your back!"

"Well, then again. All of us together will end it quickly. You see... She only has a limit of two minutes. So, no matter the case... she's doomed in the very end," Yui stated. "Nemesis, you are nothing but a fool."

"I hope your right because here she comes!" Shadow Metalgarurumon warned the children.

"Time to end this once and for all, Nemesis," Yui murmured and took a fighting stance. "I'm going to make my brother and Yusuke proud!"

* * *

_**(Preview)**_

Ardhamon: Just when we thought things couldn't get worse, we now have to contend with the four Sovereigns!

Omegamon: The four Sovereigns turned loose against us?! Royal Knights, assemble!!

Tai: To make matters worse, what is _**THAT?!**_

Kari: The darkness... it's overwhelming! I can't suppress my fear... of what's going to happen next!

Tea: I never thought I'd see the day Joey and Kaiba put their differences aside. Somebody pinch me.

Atem: The Leviathan has returned but stronger than ever.

Joey: You guys... how are we going to stop four giant digimon and the Leviathan at once?!

Beowulfmon: Takuya! It's time for Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon to see action!

Jet Silphymon: I highly suggest Susanoomon if we're taking on gods!

Nemesis: I may have lost the duel but I WILL NOT GIVE UP ASSIMILATING YOU INTO ME, YUI!!

Yui: Sorry but you've lost!! JUST GO AWAY!!

Draco: Is it my time to play? Ehehehehehahahaha!!

Yui: Ugh, just what I didn't need! Time for Lady Lupin to take care of you!

Sailor Pluto: No, it couldn't be? Okami?!

Sailor Mercury: Okami has become an enemy?!

Sailor Jupiter: And that's not all. We have even bigger problems behind that door!

Suzakato: Let's end this now!

Ravan: Yes, a fight to the death! The winners will walk out with their lives intact! Xian, let us fight like the warriors we are!

Xian: To win and survive or die... That's our shinobi way.

Kuiiza: Young warriors, you cannot hope to get past me. For I will grant you six your deaths and that I can promise you.

Yusuke: Great, so all we need to do is beat this guy and advance to their boss...

Nagah: Got to find that egg! I have to take possession of it to turn the tide against him!

Ken: The story continues next time...

-

_**The Leviathan Re-Emerges from the Abyss! The Tide of the War Turns!**_

-

Aoshi: What's happening to the Moon Heart Crystal?!

Cammy: What's the meaning of this?!

* * *

Chapter 22 is done. Just six chapters left to go until the Rajita story is done. 

Before I go, and let me reiterate, the idea of inserting the Digi-Destined into this story was LazerWulf's idea. It is _**NOT **_my idea. Furthermore, if you have any further questions about the LazerWulf's Digi-Destined angle, send a private message (or email) to him about the related subject. I'm not the one you want to address your concerns to. Also, credit goes to him for the duel between Yui and Nemesis.

That should also be the last duel for a long time. Hope this one turned out well.

Whew, this was a lot of work to do but I've managed to get this up right on the day that marks the four-year anniversary of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series. 2008 will be an even bigger year for YuYuGiDigiMoon. Make sure you stick around and see what I have in store for you all!

Anyway, that about wraps things up here. Be sure to send your reviews in.

See ya in the next chapter!


	23. Day 2: The Great Leviathan Reawakens!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for providing me a lot of ideas for the story and the inclusion of the Digi-Destined. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in letting me use their respective characters.

Well, well, what do we have here? An update this soon? _gaspshockfaint!_

My plans are to post a chapter once every week leading to New Years Day. Thus, Chapters 23-25 will be end 2007 on a high note. In January 2008, the final three Rajita chapters (26-28) will be posted and thus get us started on a strong year for the YuYuGiDigiMoon series! Yes, you can expect more sagas in this hit series! 2008 is an important year for - in regards to both my life and fanfic writer status. I shall call it my 'Rebirth Year.' 2006-2007, nothing short, have been two years of mediocrity and some uneventful events in my life. My biggest hope is that 2008 will be my big turn around year.

I think this quote is quite fitting for my current situation: "It's always darkest just before dawn."

2008 will also mark the ten-year anniversary since I've been an fanfic writer. Granted, I haven't written for 10 straight years (having gone from mid-2000 to mid-2001 & Oct. 2001-Jan. 2002 from writing anything period) but that is quite the accomplishment. I started writing in April 1998... so, yeah, I plan on some big surprises that I plan to keep a lid on for now until then. Who knows? I might even give myself, the author, a gimmick upgrade. We'll see but let's savor this final month in the 2007 calendar year.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Play X anime TV series opening theme _eX Dream_)**

**-**

**-**

_**The Leviathan Re-Emerges from the Abyss! The Tide of the War Turns!**_

-

-

**Northwest Shibuya/5:30 PM**

Chuckling under his breath, Ghidorah eyed the new enemies that had attacked him with repeated shots from all directions. However, none of their blows seem to have hit their mark on the Rajita warlord's hide.

"So, is this the best King Enma soldier boys can do to get my attention?" Ghidorah remarked. "Truly pathetic."

"Sir! How is he able to withstand all of our attacks?!" Suho exclaimed.

Captain Otake frowned as he glared at the monster. "Ghidorah is truly a monster. Just as King Enma warned us. Unfortunately, we don't have anything on par with the mystical Silver Crystal that'll put this juggernaut down."

"I didn't think there would be anything beyond A-class powers outside of the Makai," Shunjun panted, sweat dripping down his face.

Facing the Spirit Defense Force elite, Ghidorah grinned. "I'll grant you one thing. You are all brave souls for stepping up and challenging me just as I am moments from becoming a god of a multitude of worlds." He licked his lips as he had become excited from the heat of battle.

"If you think you're going to attempt an invasion into Spirit World, you are mistaken!" the SDF captain yelled out.

"In a matter of moments, even King Enma will be bowing before me. You see... The Leviathan will soon be reawakened. Only he'll be stronger an ever before. You and the entire Spirit World will crumble. Once I have unlocked the unlimited power from the Silver Crystal, your end will come. Not even Queen Serenity's daughter and her loyal Senshi couldn't defeat me! You soldier boys are just mere stepping stones."

"You'll be eating those words!" Ryohi retorted as her face scowled.

"Please, let's not keep destiny waiting. For you will all be sent to your graves," Ghidorah replied while his eyes gleamed. Then, in an instant, a pair of beams fired from out Ghidorah's eyes.

The Spirit Defense Force prepared for the incoming beams until...

Those beams exploded into a swarm of blasts. Each soldier took each of the blasts as they were bombarded with repeated blasts at once.

"Yes, beautiful," Ghidorah smirked. "Scream for your lives! Writhe in agony, you vermin!"

_**"AUUGGH!!!"**_

In a matter of moments, each SDF member dropped from their flying positions and fell to the bottom. Even Enma's soldiers were ineffective against Kaiser Ghidorah's might.

"I am far worse than any demon. Unlike them, I will become a god."

Looking across at his mother ship, the warlord closed his eyes while sensing the presence of his enemies. "The Senshi and their colleagues have gotten far but Kuiiza should easily dispose of them." His eyes once again flared with intense green light. "That way I won't have to soil my own hands and await Leviathan's reawakening." _Which shouldn't be too long. First, I'll take care of these dogs sent by Enma._

With that, the warlord levitated down to manhandle the Spirit Defense Force.

* * *

**Communications Facility/Third Level/5:32 PM**

Suzakato flew back as he evaded Ravan swinging his massive blade. He moved to the side as Ravan's heavy sword slammed and created a dent on the ground. Flipping into mid-air, Suzakato jumped on top of the shinobi's head and slammed his heel into the back of the alien shinobi's head.

Coming out from the opposite side, Seirika cupped her hands together and launched several lightning bolts to effectively stun the alien warrior. She proceeded with the repeated shots while giving Suzakato a chance to continue his assault.

"Keep it coming, Rika! I've got this guy where I want him!" Suzakato exclaimed as he dropped down and his fists emanated with intense flames. "Now! Time to fry you!"

Turning around, Ravan's attention was diverted from Seirika as Suzakato aimed to burn his back. Then, a twisted grin crossed the Rajita shinobi's face.

"You've fallen for my trap!" Ravan roared as he put out his right hand.

With that, a gust of black smoke spewed from out of Raven's skin and quickly engulfed Suzakato. The flame warrior coughed hoarsely as the thick, black smog covered him.

"Oh no! Takato!!" Seirika cried out. "Hold on!!"

Once Seirika advanced closer, Ravan slammed his sword down and prevented her from saving her friend. He pointed toward the thick smog.

"Come any closer and your dear friend will die!" Ravan threatened Seirika. "Now!" Performing a series of hand movements, the smog cleared away and uncovered Suzakato trapped inside a ball of black smoke. "BEHOLD!!"

Unveiling the smoke cloud, Seirika gasped as she caught a glimpse of the black 'shell,' which had encased Suzakato. He continually pounded his fists in order to break through the black barrier.

"Takato! Try using your flames!!"

"Heh, he can try but there's no way out this trap," Ravan chuckled while pointing his sword at Seirika. "That leaves you and me, young lady."

"Man, I'm really going to have to wing it now."

Seizing the opportunity, Ravan charged forward with his weapon in hand. He aimed for a clean decapitation swipe with his blade. Seirika quickly back flipped from out of the shinobi's reach. She retaliated by picking up her trident and stopped the shinobi's giant blade. She tried summoning her strength to overwhelm the giant but to no avail. Ravan overpowered her and kicked her in the gut. As Seirika was sent flying back, Ravan once again charged to meet her head on.

"HERE I COME!!"

"Damn...!!"

"Rika!!" Suzakato cried out from inside the smoke barrier. "Damn it! I can't even break out!" _Time to heat things up!_ With that, his entire body released an explosive flame burst in order to break out of the shield. He concentrated hard and released more intense flames. However, it was all in vain. "It isn't working!! Come on!! Got to save, Rika!!"

-

Meanwhile, both Henbu and Himakko weren't faring any better. Xian's golden blade proved resistant to Himakko's magnetic powers. The shinobi snickered as he prepared for his next attack. Taking a few steps forward, both Henbu and Himakko immediately took defensive stances.

"Say. Why don't we make this fun? I'm sure you two are begging for a challenge," Xian put up two fingers in front and chanted a mantra. "Well, allow me to grant you one!" Channeling forth the inner chi, Xian concentrated and closed his eyes. "_**Clone Summon!!**_" The alien's body slightly vibrated as six after images shifted from out of his main body and materialized into six shinobi clones who looked identical to the original summoner.

"Great! So, is this what you wanted?" Himakko scoffed while closing his fists.

Henbu gritted his teeth. "Are you kidding?"

"NOW ATTACK!!" the original Xian roared out. "Leave nothing of those two!!"

The clones swiftly moved across the room while running circles around the two Beast warriors. Two of the Xians threw several golden shurikens. One struck Himakko in the back and caused him to drop down to his knees. The tiger warrior writhed in pain while attempting to rip the star from out of his back. Henbu shielded himself with his shell.

"You can't protect yourselves for long!!" the Xian clones laughed out.

The original summoner raced around the two warriors alongside his clones. "Ha! You can't even figure out when the real 'me' will strike! Even you cannot pick up on my scent! My clones and myself have the identical scent!"

Himakko hissed as he managed to pull the golden shuriken out of his back. "Damn... there goes my advantage. Henbu, guard me!"

"Got it!" he responded and stepped in front of Himakko with his shell providing as a shield. More golden shurikens ricocheted off the shell.

"You won't last too long, my friends!!" the Xian clones continued taunting their two adversaries.

"Man... if only we could create our own clones..." Himakko growled under breath. "Henbu, any idea what we can do?"

"Maybe..." Henbu analyzed the situation. "Let's see. First, we have to figure out who the real one is."

"But, there's no way I can smell him. He flat out said he and his clones all have the identical scent."

Henbu chuckled. "You don't even have to. Just follow his voice, Himura."

"Oh yeah. Now, why didn't I think about that? My ears have keen hearing," the tiger warrior smirked while attempting to pick up on the frequency of Xian's voice. "All right, now where are you?"

The Xian clones continued laughing out as they encircled the two Beast warriors repeatedly. Himakko raised his head and picked up on the real Xian's voice quickly. His eyes narrowed. "Yes. I've found you."

"Good, now it's time to turn the tables on this creep!" Henbu exclaimed.

"Allow me to do the honors!" Himakko declared as he jumped out and grabbed the real Xian. "Got you!!"

Then, the shinobi chuckled as he exploded into a puff of smoke. This quickly caught the tiger warrior off guard as he twirled around to spot the real Xian standing behind Henbu with his golden blade raised overhead.

"That one was a decoy!! The real one is behind you!!"

"WHAT?!" Henbu cried as he quickly turned to find Xian bringing down his blade. "AAUGGH!!!"

-

"HAA!!!" Ravan picked up Seirika and hurled her across the room.

The female warrior's back slammed against a steel door and forced her to cough out. Seirika dropped down to her knees while struggling to stand. Ravan's punishing blows inflicted damage to the girl's body.

"Ugh... My body... hurts..." Seirika winced as she coughed.

"Rika!!" Suzakato continued punching into the smoke barrier. "C'mon... C'mon!! _**C'MON!!**_" _I promised myself that I'd protect my friends. But, Rika... she's the one I need to protect the most. No, I MUST!! Mars, I even told you that Rika was one person I want to protect!! Now, I can't even save her!!_

_Takato! Don't give up! Rika is not through just yet._

_Suzaku? But, look at her! She's not going to be any condition to continue the fight!_

_You greatly underestimate the Digimon Queen. You can't break out of this prison. _

_Then, how can I save Rika?!_

_It will be her that rescues you, Takato._

_What?_

_Just trust me. Just keep an eye on Rika. Seiryuu will make sure nothing happens._

_I'll trust your word, Suzaku. I hope you're right._

Ravan stepped in front of the fallen Seirika with his heavy sword in hand. Looking down at the female, the shinobi chuckled in amusement. "You fought well for a woman but here will be your grave, young one."

"Can't die here... I won't die at the hands of this asshole..." Seirika panted as she closed her eyes. That was when Seiryuu intervened.

_Rika! What are you doing?! You're not out of this fight yet!_

_Are you kidding?! I just got my ass handed to me! We can't beat these two super-powered alien ninjas!_

_Nonsense, you can defeat these two. You and your friends are close to confronting their leader. Do not let these monsters prevent you from advancing any further. You have gone too far to quit now, Rika Nonaka!_

_But, I..._

_No, buts, Rika. Now get up and get out of dodge! Only you can free Takato from that smoke prison._

_How?_

_You are the mistress of the wind, thunder and rain. You are the weather goddess. Your rain will dampen the smoke and destroy the barrier in the process. Go now, Rika! Before it's too late..._

"NOW, DIE!!" Ravan roared as his blade came slamming down.

However, just in the nick of time, Seirika phased out of Ravan's reach and launched herself across to save Suzakato with the borrowed time she had.

"Hang on, Takato!! Here I come!!"

"Great move, Rika!" Suzakato shouted as he waited for his friend to set him free. _I should have never doubted you, Suzaku._

The giant shinobi turned around and bellowed out. "You won't get far!!"

"I've got to hurry!!" Seirika exclaimed. She flew above the imprisoned Suzakato and summoned a rain cloud overhead. "_**Poseidon's Tears!!**_" As her hands were raised, the rain cloud released a downpour of heavy drops of water while clearing away the smoke cloud.

Suzakato noticed the barrier breaking apart as Seirika's rain was weakening Ravan's smoke barrier. "Yeah!! Way to go, Rika!!" With that, flames ignited Suzakato's body as he flew out as a flaming human inferno.

"Curses!!" Ravan scowled and stopped his advance.

"Thanks, Rika!"

"Save the thanks for later, goggle head. We have a work to do," Seirika levitated beside Suzakato.

"Yeah, got that right."

"You two were lucky..."

Seirika quipped. "Save it. Just put up or shut up! We're through with your big talk!"

"Right! Now, let's get this over with. We have to confront your boss!" Suzakato frowned as the flames covering his body died down.

"You won't get far. This is where your momentum ends, young ones!" Ravan declared.

"Ready, Takato?"

Suzakato nodded. "Time to end this!!" He once again ignited the flames around his body and prepared to launch another attack. "All I have are just two words: Bring it!"

"And it shall be brought!" Ravan retorted.

Then, without anything holding both parties back, Ravan advanced toward Seirika and Suzakato with an adrenaline rush. Both Beast warriors braced themselves for another struggle for survival with the final round set into motion.

* * *

**Near Kuiiza's Laboratory/Fourth Level/5:37 PM**

Once clearing out the room of Rajita mutants, the Sailor Senshi and their entourage carefully walked down several corridors leading through several laboratories. The hallways were dark and clearly difficult to navigate. Though, they solved that problem by emitting auras to help guide them through the darkness.

The atmosphere was appropriately eerie and horror-like environment. There was near silence with little activity taking place.

Sailor Mercury checked her mini-computer as she scanned the corridors. "Hmmm..."

"Have you found anything, Mercury?" Jupiter approached her friend.

"I'll let you know but let's make sure to keep our guards up."

"Listen to Mercury, guys. She knows where to lead us," Mars announced to her party.

"Right! Those creeps tried jumping us back there," Venus scoffed in annoyance. "Ghidorah is desperate if he's sending all of his little minions. He knows we're taking back Usagi!"

"Agreed. Can't argue there," Sedna nodded.

"Wrong. Let's not get too carried away, everyone," Pluto reminded her colleagues. "The leader easily disposed of us."

"Yeah but that's after that bitch cheap shot us," Uranus recalled Nagah's beat down on the entire Senshi. "I swear if I ever see her again, she's dead!"

"Make sure and leave some for me," Neptune nodded.

Saturn searched around her surroundings. "It's amazing how far we've gotten. You think we're getting closer to reaching Usagi?"

"I hope so," Sailor Star Fighter gritted her teeth. She turned toward Star Maker and Star Healer. "Her and Princess Kakyuu are the sole reasons we continue to fight."

Tuxedo Kamen smiled as he heard the Starlight's declaration to save his loved ones. He turned and glanced ahead the corridor.

Suddenly, Mercury stopped and glanced down at her computer. Two massive beacons blinked repeatedly on the radar screen. She turned toward everyone and frowned. "Everyone, I've picked up on two large signals. We're no longer alone."

"So, there are more of these freaks. Fine, we're ready for anything Ghidorah puts in front of us!" Jupiter closed her fists. "I say bring it on!"

Venus walked up to Mercury and looked at her mini-computer. "Ok, so there's one if we turn left and another ahead of us. Whoa! Those are huge signals!"

"I suggest we become extremely cautious as we approach these enemies. There's no telling how massive these creatures will be," Mercury stated.

Nodding in agreement, Pluto responded. "The mutants we've contended with were no serious threats but from here on be prepared." _This feeling. I fear we will be forced to confront... one that is close to me. _

"Pluto? Are you okay?" Saturn asked the Time Guardian with concern.

"Yes, let's move forward," the older woman ordered.

Mars noticed weariness on Pluto's face and judged her. _What's suddenly gotten to you, Pluto? Is there something we should know? Not that I can argue with you. I'm getting extremely weird vibes. _

"Mars," Tuxedo Kamen asked the Miko. "What do you think is possibly bothering Sailor Pluto?"

"I honestly have no idea," she shrugged. "However, I fear we could end up being forced to fight someone close to Pluto."

"Like whom?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever it is, we have to be prepared for what lies ahead, Mars."

Nodding her head, the dark-haired Valkyrie closed her fists. Realizing the fact that many dangers lied ahead, she still wouldn't turn back until Usagi and Kakyuu were freed from their imprisonment.

The Senshi continued onward as they followed the hallway Mercury was leading to. Ahead of them was a doorway leading to yet another laboratory.

"There," Mercury pointed ahead.

Pluto walked ahead and put a hand on the glass door. "From this point, there's no turning back. You either stay here or advance forward. It's up to you."

No response as the entire party nodded their heads in agreement and realizing the dangers that threatened their very lives.

"All right then. No questions asked then. Then, there should be no objection," the Time Guardian stated. "Mars, if you will..."

"Yes, come on everyone," the Miko stepped forward. "There's no time to lose. We have very little time."

"Right!"

With that, the Senshi and their colleagues followed behind Mars and Pluto. The enemies ahead would be their biggest obstacles ever. However, they were not going to turn back and abandon their duties as warriors. Not even Ghidorah could prevent their advancement.

* * *

**Main Throne Room/Top Level/5:40 PM**

Observing the events that had unfolded, Kuiiza leaned back on his seat and frowned. He was none too pleased with the results he received from each screen. Most displeasing to him was his cyborg units being demolished by the Spirit Detectives. To add more disappointment, Nemesis failed to win her duel. To make matters worse, the Sailor Senshi were further exploring the corridors of his laboratories.

"Feh, annoyances," Kuiiza sneered while walking back and forth. His eyes were mainly on the monitor with the Spirit Detectives displayed on screen. "It appears I will have to soil my own hands." Scowling under breath, the main general closed his fists. "Heh, I didn't think it would come down to me participating in actual battle."

"_**And I see that ungrateful woman lost to that child!**_"

"I'm afraid so. I suppose you're ready to be transported to the site of where those children are?"

"_**If you would be so kind, I await tearing that little brat to tiny pieces!!**_"

Kuiiza grinned as he approached the transporter standing on the opposite end of the throne room. Pressing the activation section, it pre-sets the coordinates for the storage room on level six of the upper level of the ship.

"Set and ready to go. Step inside, my friend."

"_**Hehehehe! Now it's time for that impudent child to pay for what she's done to me!!**_"

Stepping aside, Kuiiza watched the shadowy figure walking past him and stepping inside the transporter. The general gave his farewell by saluting his guest and watching him being transported for the storage room to confront Yui & company.

"Good, now I've gotten that off my back," Kuiiza turned his attention back on the monitor screens. "Those four young men along with those two warriors. Yes, I shall deal with those peons myself. Besides, if your soldiers cannot get the job done right..." He closed his fists and hissed. "...then you simply have to do it yourself! Don't celebrate for long, you little insects. I, Kuiiza, will deal with you in short time." _Just as long as I finish them before Lord Ghidorah returns.

* * *

_

**Southeast Shibuya/Abandoned Warehouse/5:42 PM**

Taking the time to listen to Atem's explanation, Joey was horrified at what he had done. Attacking his friends, nearly killing his own sister but successfully ending Morpheous' life. Joey was never more built up with anger and self-agony over his actions. He was used by Kuiiza as an instrument to eliminate the other Dragon Knights and everyone else considered threats to the whole Rajita Empire.

Joey couldn't even look at everyone in their eyes. He couldn't even look at Serenity or Mai without tearing up. Pressing his face against his hands, the teen cursed and tried hiding the tears building up in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry I had to tell you this, Joey," Atem sighed with guilt. "Perhaps, I..."

"No... I'm glad you told me, Yugi," Joey murmured. He couldn't lift his head to show his tears.

Tea sat near a corner next to Tristan and Duke. She kept to herself over the situation but shared Joey's pain, too, with tears.

Oh, Joey..." Serenity whispered as she approached her brother and hugged him. "Ssssh. It's over." The young girl displayed her affection for her older brother and attempted to calm him. "Don't cry, please."

"I... tried to kill you, Serenity. You, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Mokuba, Kaiba and Lyn!! I killed that new friend of yours, Serenity!! How could I have done this?!" Joey cried.

"Please, Joey. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm not crying..." Serenity couldn't contain the emotion building up within her. Her eyes, too, became watery.

Lyn watched the two siblings with Seto and Mokuba. She turned toward the elder Kaiba and cleared her throat.

"What do you want me to do?" Seto faced the blue-haired teen. "This isn't my..."

"No, all of us were involved in this mess. After all, you were attacked by Joey," Lyn reminded Seto. "Or have you already forgotten?"

Mokuba pat his brother across the back. "Go on, Seto. If anything, maybe this should finally settle your grudge with Joey."

"That's right, Seto. Mokuba told me you two have had a long feud. You've humiliated Joey and I'm sure he's been plotting to even the score. All of that doesn't matter now. We're all in this fight against these aliens together!"

Realizing just how far the possessed Joey had gone, Seto couldn't find himself insulting a young man he had for a long time referred to him as a 'dog' and a 'monkey.' If Serenity or Morpheous intervened, there was no guarantee that Seto would have survived being torn apart by Joey. Not even Atem could not done anything to change the outcome of that situation. Looking at Joey and Serenity, Seto turned away with his eyes closed.

"Seto! Don't even sulk!" Lyn shouted. "Go and talk to Joey."

"Please, Seto, it's time we put this stupid feud to rest," Mokuba said. "Even I'm getting sick of it. It's old."

Seto scoffed as his eyes were on Joey. Attempting to retain whatever pride he had left, he sat up from his seated position and advanced toward the Wheeler siblings.

Tristan elbowed Duke in the side. "Hey, Duke, check this out, man."

"What's going on...?"

Tea blinked as she watched Seto walking toward the Wheelers. "Kaiba's walking over to Joey and Serenity? Don't tell me... Kaiba's going to..."

"You think he and Joey are finally going to put aside their differences, Lyn?" Mokuba asked, as he seemed rather unsure of what he had said to his brother.

Lyn didn't take her eyes off Kaiba for a minute. "I think by attacking Seto and nearly ripping him to shreds, Joey may have knocked some sense into him. If words alone can't convince your brother, I would think brute force would be sufficient enough."

Atem turned as Seto walked past him. "Kaiba...? What do you think you're doing?"

No response from the older Kaiba. He did not acknowledge Atem as his primary focus was on Joey. He stopped to look down on Morpheous and closed his eyes.

"Let me handle this, Yugi."

"Hey, Kaiba!! Joey doesn't need your crap right now!!" Mai yelled out. Getting up from a seat, she stepped in front of Seto with her arms crossed. "You'll have to go through me if you even want to..." She suddenly uttered a gasp as Seto ignored her and walked past her. "You better not do anything to hurt Joey!"

Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes as Seto advanced towards them. "Oh, it's you..."

"Serenity," Seto muttered, taking a deep breath. "Can you move aside? I have to speak with your brother."

"You want to speak with Joey?" Serenity was taken back by Seto's request. "But... you two have never liked each other. Joey nearly tried..."

"He should have killed me when he had the chance but you and I know he never meant to hurt us."

"Oh, Seto... so, you truly do care for my brother?"

"Can I just talk with him, Serenity?"

Looking at her brother, Serenity sighed deeply and got up. "Go ahead. I've tried my best to comfort my big brother. Do what you can..."

Nodding his head, Seto kneeled down and sat beside Joey with his back still turned to him. Joey uncovered his eyes and came face to face with Kaiba. Things have now become more interesting as the two locked eyes onto one another.

"Joey..." Mai tried to intervene but was immediately stopped by Atem.

"Don't, Mai. Let them settle their differences."

"But, this is Kaiba of all people. I don't think we can depend on him to change his views on Joey."

"People change, Mai. Kaiba is no different but we will just have to see where this goes," Atem stated. _Kaiba, please don't even try to antagonize Joey and make matters worse. _

_I wouldn't worry, Atem. We'll trust Kaiba. _Yugi spoke out through Atem's mind.

"But, this is Kaiba. Does he even have good things to say about Joey?" Tristan scoffed. "I seriously doubt it. Arrogant jerk..."

Tea, on the other hand, didn't agree. "I don't think so, especially after what we've all been through. I think you know that, Tristan."

"Sorry, Tristan but I've got to agree with Tea," Duke nodded.

"We'll see..."

Joey and Kaiba had their backs to one another as there was utter silence between them. Kaiba gave no insulting remark to Joey and Joey did not say anything for that matter. It was so unlike them.

Then, after a few moments of eerie silence, Seto Kaiba was the first to speak.

"What's wrong? Are you speechless, Wheeler?"

"No..."

"You aren't saying much. I guess you would never expect me to sit down and chat. Hell has frozen over, hasn't it?"

Joey scoffed. "Look, can't you see that I nearly killed ya."

"Killed me? Yeah, that would have been the most likely outcome. If it wasn't for your sister and that new friend of hers, I would have been dead. Wheeler, you..." Seto sighed, crossing his arms. "Look, you may hate my guts. That's been a given since we first met at Duelist Kingdom. You didn't like me. Personally, I couldn't stand you. You were an annoying, yapping dog hiding behind a great duelist like Yugi. You've always wanted to be as good as your friend but you always needed up falling short of winning any tournaments. I defeated you god knows how many times. Honestly, I've lost count but that's besides the point..."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your crap, Kaiba. I've been through hell..."

"I can see that. My life has always been a living hell ever since Mokuba and I were orphans. Even as a top billionaire of a powerful multi-national corporation, my life still is a living hell. Being rich doesn't always have its perks. It's not always about fame, glamour, respect or even about luxury."

"Just get to the point..."

Seto snorted. "Fine. You see... With all the power and money I wield, I tried my best to look down on an 'average Joe' like yourself. Rightfully, I should but I top to look back. Even I'm having second thoughts of all the horrible things I've said."

"...You starting to see the light? Pfft, that's a miracle waiting to happen."

"I knew you'd say that. Anyway, whether you want to agree or not... I don't care but I think you'll come into a realization. Despite our seemingly opposite backgrounds, we both have one thing in common."

"What's that? I refuse to believe you and I would have any one thing in common. That's impossible."

"I thought so, too, until your friends told me about your alcoholic father."

Joey's ears perked as he glanced behind him. His eyes narrowed directly at the Kaiba Corp President. "They told you...?"

"That's right. I didn't want to believe that such a dork would grow up being separated from his sister and living with an abusive asshole of a father. You always seemed too happy and enjoying life when I saw you. I never would have pictured you with living a difficult life growing up."

"And you didn't exactly have a father-like figure yourself either, Mr. Money Bags."

"Gozaburo. Ha, what a fool. He did teach me things I needed to know but what can I say he basically groomed me and that alone led to his demise. He never should have given me that opportunity. I wouldn't stand by and let him run the company. So, I took over by gaining that 51 percent I needed to force him to relinquish his power. To this very day, I still feel proud of what I've done."

"Why did you do that though?"

"Because I detested that man. I wanted to example out of him for treating me like crap. Little did he know that I'd takeover his company and transform it."

Joey couldn't help but smirk a little. "At least, you got your payback... Let's not forget when we were all trapped in that Virtual World. Didn't you and him have a little reunion?"

"Bah, something I don't want to be reminded of. That's all behind me."

"So, what do you want me to do? Feel sorry for you, rich boy?"

"I doubt you will and I could care less," Seto remarked. "But, as of today, I can't look at you as someone inferior. I guess... by nearly killing me, I was suddenly enlightened."

Joey glanced at Seto with disbelief and shook his head. _Is this the same arrogant jerk who's been dissing me since we met?_

"I have to admit I probably would have deserved being killed by you of all people," Seto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He hated admitting this but he knew he wouldn't have gotten out of that mess alive. "I just want you to know that you're not the dog I've always called you."

"So, what then? Are we going to be friends or something?"

Seto turned around and faced the blonde. "Don't push your luck, Wheeler. I'm only doing this because I've found a little respect for you."

"You know. I'm going to have to get used to this change in you, Kaiba," Joey said with a slight smirk. "Still, I can't ever forgive myself for what I've done."

"Hey, if you feel horrible it, take it out on those aliens! They're the ones you should beat up!" Mai cried.

"Don't even think about feeling sorry for me, Wheeler. We might have each other's respect but you better not start letting out the water works," Kaiba flat out stated and made himself clear. "Got it?"

Getting up from his seated position, Joey smirked. "No crying here, rich boy. I'm NOT going to let those freaks get away with what they've done to me or you guys."

"Oh, that's so great to hear, Joey!" Serenity was proud to see her brother regaining his self-confidence.

"Now, that's the Joey we know," Tristan smiled. "But, I wonder if he's just putting on an act. Deep down, he still has to be hurting."

"We'll just see how his mind operates once we return to the front of this war," Atem said. "We have Joey back and Kaiba has patched up his differences with Kaiba."

Lyn muttered. "Or, has he? Somehow, I'm not truly convinced."

"Why do you think so?" Mokuba asked.

"Call it a hunch, Mokuba. Like Yugi said, we'll see if he can keep this head on straight. What those aliens did to him, it's going to seriously effect him for a long time," Lyn sighed. "Though, on the other hand, I'm happy to see Seto and Joey at least patching things up."

"I never thought this would ever happen."

"Anything can happen, Mokuba. You just have to make it so," the blue-haired teen replied. "Excuse me, Mokuba." She got up and walked over to Atem. "Yugi?"

"Lyn, what's the problem?"

She brought Atem close and whispered to his ear. "Keep a close eye on, Joey. He's still recovering from the alien brainwashing effects. He might endanger himself if he's not thinking any clearly."

"Leave Joey with me, Lyn. I'll make sure nothing becomes of him."

"Um, guys? What are you talking about?" Joey looked back and forth.

"Doesn't matter right now, Joey. We need to get back and give those other guys a hand. You know like Takato, Takuya and the kids," Atem proclaimed. "Of course, there's the Moon Princess to consider. If what that Lycan said is true, the leader of these aliens will unlock a great power that bring about catastrophic results."

"Let's not forget these guys are the ones who forged the ancient power of the Orichalcos," Tea spoke up. "There's no time for us to lose! We need to find those kids!"

"With my Millennium Puzzle, I should be able to track their current locations," Atem stated as he put his hands around the mystical Egyptian item. Then, he suddenly felt his heart beat quickly and gasped.

"What is it, Yugi?" Joey asked, rushing toward his friend.

Duke was concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Lyn, too, paused and uttered a small gasp. Quickly turning toward the exit door of the warehouse, her eyes widened. "Yugi, I think you felt that just now, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What's the deal?" inquired Tristan.

Serenity kneeled beside Morpheous corpse and put a hand over his chest. Joey kneeled beside his sister and put a hand on her back.

"Serenity, let me help ya carry your new friend. After all, thanks to him, ya found some new courage and saved me."

"Thanks, Joey. I'm sure Morpheous would appreciate it if he were still alive."

"No doubt he would," Joey smiled. _Thanks, Morpheous. You brought my sister to safety and sacrificed yourself. Guess that proves not all of your kind are such power hungry evil creeps. _

"Everyone! Listen up!" Atem called out to his friends. "This is no time for us to stand around and wonder what our next course of action will be. It's time we seriously need to make our move and we have to do it quickly. For, the time of the Leviathan's reawakening maybe at hand."

There was hushed silence amongst Atem and the group. Their worst fears, according to Atem and Lyn's premonitions, would soon materialize. The Rajita's God was just moments away from being released from its short dormancy.

"Sorry but not on our watch," Joey made his declaration.

"Right! We have more allies on our side," Mokuba said.

Lyn nodded. "But, let's just not get too carried away. This will be a battle we still cannot afford to lose. Right, Yugi?"

"Correct."

"Guys, would it be okay if I take Morpheous along?" Serenity asked. "I know he's not with us..."

"You're better off leaving him here, Serenity. There's nothing we can do for him now," Mai kneeled beside Joey's sister. "He gave his life for you. The best we can to repay our debt is to let these guys take care of business and wipe everyone of these freaks off the map."

"Then, you stay here with Serenity, Mai. She has exhausted enough of her power earlier to save Joey," Atem instructed. "Serenity, will you be okay here?"

"I'll... be fine," she nodded in response.

"Yugi, don't you think we'll need her?" Tea addressed.

"We should have enough with just the eight of us."

"Mai, you take good care of my sister. I'm trusting her with you."

Mai nodded. "Leave it to me." She kneeled beside Serenity and whispered to her ear. "Don't worry. We're not going to stay cooped up in here. You just might fight with them."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Ok, now that's settled, let us go and save humanity from annihilation," Atem declared.

Seto uttered a 'Hmm' and crossed his arms. "Spare me the speech. Let's just go to work."

Lyn smirked. "Well said, Seto."

"Let's go and save the world!" Mokuba pushed the door open to lead everyone, but Mai and Serenity out.

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/5:45 PM**

Having accomplished his task of demolishing the Spirit Defense Force, Ghidorah walked past the fallen warriors. He kicked the SDF captain in the stomach and chuckled.

"You were nothing than mere playthings to me. Look how easily you've fallen before me and I haven't even shown you my full strength. Bah, why waste it on the likes of you?"

Just then, the Rajita leader stopped as he turned and sensed the reawakening of a tremendous power. To him, it was a rare pleasure as his wish had finally come into fruition.

"Ah, Leviathan, you're just mere moments from awakening. At long last, the tide of this war will turn against the heroes. The time has finally come, Leviathan. With the armor upgrade my men have constructed for you, you will come back stronger than EVER before!" The warlords' eyes glowed with intense green flame-like flares. "I foresee an apocalyptic end for Earth as the Rajita will take all that the humans hold dear to them. Leviathan, you shall make our dreams become a reality and bring about the dawning of a new age!" With that, he uttered a deep cackle. "You see you and Spirit World can do nothing. The beginning of the end of the human race is at hand."

* * *

**Storage Room/Sixth Level/5:50 PM**

"_**RAAAGH!! NOW COME TO ME!!**_" howled Nemesis as she lunged forward to grab Yui.

The children quickly scattered to avoid the evil mistress. Shadow Metalgarurumon quickly jumped forward and pushed Nemesis away with a head butt. As she was on the receiving end of the digimon's head blow, Nemesis rolled across the ground and coughed.

"Nice one, Shadow Metalgarurumon!" Yui cried out. Her eyes focused on the mistress. "No matter what form she's taken, she's quickly losing power. She doesn't have much time to live."

"Yeah, I give her another two minutes before she's done," Cammy spoke out.

Max gritted his teeth. "She's getting back up!!"

"Shoot, she's not going to quit," Sam growled. "All right, Max! Time to bring out our Kas!"

"Ok!"

Slowly regaining her senses, Nemesis wheezed and pierced a deadly gaze toward Yui. "Your body... shall be mine. _**YOUR BODY SHALL BE MINE!!**_" The mistress once again lunged forward to ensnare Yui.

"HERE SHE COMES!!" Aoshi called out in warning.

"No, I've got this one!" Yui declared. "Shadow Metalgarurumon! Now is our chance! Lady Lupin time!"

Nodding his head in response, the mega DE-digivolved to Dark Gabumon. The rookie pounced in front of Yui as the girl held out her D-Ark.

"_**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!!**_"

Suddenly, it appeared as if time stopped. Nemesis' eyes widened as a blinding flash of purple light pushed her back. Everyone gazed upon Yui and Dark Gabumon undergoing a fusion. Encasing both fusion components was a purple barrier. Then, the shell of the barrier shattered as the single entity emerged.

"Whoa!! She's doing it again!" Max exclaimed.

Sam smirked. "Oh yeah. This witch is in for it!"

"GO YUI-CHAN!!" Aoshi cheered, nearly wanting to jump up with sheer excitement.

Cammy faced the two opposing forces and closed her eyes. _Lady Lupin's spiritual power is stronger than Nemesis. This fight will end quickly._

Nemesis' eyes and mouth nearly dropped at the sight of the fused warrior standing yards away from where she stood. Lady Lupin stepped forward with a serious demeanor.

"No... It... It can't be..." Nemesis stuttered, slowly backing away with fear written all over her face. Never had she felt fear like before. "You can't be that same brat!!"

"No but then again..." Lady Lupin responded, her voice slightly deepened. "...A part of me is still that same brat. Of course, this time my power has finally exceeded your own! Nemesis, your end... _**HAS COME!!**_"

"Don't be foolish, child. You may have fused with that no good mutt friend of yours but IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!! YOUR BODY WILL STILL BE MINE!!"

Lady Lupin scoffed and unsheathed her sword. Assuming a battle stance, she eyed the mistress. "Sorry but this body is currently occupied by two. There's no room for an ugly piece of slime like you. In just one minute, your life will forever be sealed and this nightmare will end."

"THEN, LET'S SEE YOU TRY!! YUI TSUBASA!!"

As Nemesis flew forward, Lady Lupin advanced by rapidly sprinting across with her sword in hand.

"Let's give her a hand, guys! Max, let's waste that witch!"

"Got it!"

With that, the two brothers' eyes glowed in response. Then, they raised their heads to summon their Kas. Floating above Max was the Black Luster Soldier. Materializing above Sam was the Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"Look at that Cammy!!" Aoshi pointed out.

"They've called forth their Kas! Nemesis won't know what'll hit her!"

"Ready, bro?" Max addressed to Sam.

"Yeah, time to relieve Yui of her worst nightmare!" Sam shouted, waving his arms in front. "Chaos Emperor Dragon!! Unleash your _**CHAOS BLAST!!**_"

"Black Luster Soldier!! Release your _**LUSTER WAVE!!**_"

Both boys shouted simultaneously as their Kas launched their attacks forward. "_**ATTACK!!!**_"

The Chaos Emperor Dragon fired a massive mouth blast while the Black Luster Soldier released his attack using his sword. The two attacks were sent directly for the unsuspecting Nemesis.

The mistress dodged a sword swipe from Lady Lupin and prepared to retaliate.

"This is it!! You've left yourself open for me to..." Nemesis immediately stopped herself as she turned and... WHAM!!! The two attacks from the Kas knocked Nemesis back and away from Lady Lupin's reach. "WHAT?! BUT... WHO?!"

Lady Lupin blinked. "What happened...?" Then, she turned to notice the two brothers with their summoned Kas. "Oh! Max! Sam! Thanks you, guys!" The warrior woman turned her attention back on her nemesis (no pun intended). "Now, Nemesis! It's time for you to go away... _**FOREVER!!**_"

"Finish her, Yui!!" Sam shouted out.

Max smiled. "I hope that was enough."

"It was, Max. Trust me."

_**"YOU LITTLE BRATS!!"**_ Nemesis roared. However, before she could retaliate, the mistress turned as Lady Lupin lunged with her sword. Her mouth dropped as the female warrior stabbed the sword through her chest. "_**RAAAGH!!!**_"

Twisting her sword around, Lady Lupin gritted her teeth and growled. Her eyes of fury locked onto Nemesis' own eyes. "Nemesis, after all the torment you put me and my brother through... For all that is good... _**DIE!!!**_"

Gripping the sword that pierced her chest, Nemesis used every last ounce of strength to chuckle. Blood spewed from her wound and from out of her mouth. "Heh... You may have won, little Yui... But, don't think this is the last time you and I will ever meet... I will return... Mark my words..."

"Sorry but you're not coming back!"

"Heh... who said we'd meet again in the physical realm... I will still haunt you on your nightmares until the day you die... I guarantee you that our next encounter will not involve any card dueling... It will be a battle to the death..."

"If you and I encounter each other in my nightmare, then I'll be ready."

Cracking a grin, Nemesis pressed the sword deeper into through her chest and pulled Lady Lupin close to her.

The mistress whispered into Lady Lupin's ear. "Don't forget me because you and I will never separate."

Lady Lupin edged closer to whisper back into Nemesis' shriveled ear. "And I'll be waiting."

_**SHICK.**_

Plunging the sword through her enemy's chest, the blade pierced Nemesis' heart as a purifying burst of dark blue light expanded out of Nemesis. Lady Lupin somersaulted over Nemesis and sprinted away.

"GET BACK YOU GUYS!!" she warned her friends.

"Great! She's going to blow!" Max exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Our Kas will shield us!" Sam reassured his brother.

"YUI!!" Cammy and Aoshi cried out.

Lady Lupin raced ahead to snatch up both Cammy and Aoshi. Then, she quickly made a u-turn to catch up to the brothers. As Nemesis' body expanded out, a sadistic grin formed across the bloated mistress' lips.

"Heh, loser..."

And with that...

_**BOOM!!!**_

The expanding orb of light erupted and illuminated the entire room. The purifying light consumed every piece of debris that made up Nemesis. Nothing was left of her. Not even ashes.

The Kas immediately shielded the brothers from the powerful aura of light and the incoming debris. Lady Lupin, Cammy and Aoshi covered their eyes to prevent themselves from gazing into the blinding light.

Once the light died down and everything in the room seemed to settle, everyone uncovered their eyes. Taking a deep breath, Lady Lupin gazed across the room and opened her eyes. Cammy and Aoshi did the same. Max and Sam called off their Kas as the floating beasts disappeared.

"Is... Is it over?" Aoshi blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't feel that witch's presence anymore," Cammy tried sensing Nemesis. She was relieved that the villain's life force disappeared. "Oh yeah. She's gone."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Max exclaimed, dropping down to his knees. "Geez, what a rush..."

"And we weren't even going all out," Sam said. "I'm sure that duel wore her down somehow."

"Yeah..." Lady Lupin didn't appear as enthusiastic as her friends. No, she recalled Nemesis' last warning. _I doubt she's gone for good. Somehow, this final issue between us could be resolved in the worst possible scenario: my dreams._

"Yui-chan? You don't seem thrilled over defeating that witch! Is there something wrong?" asked Aoshi. He noticed that she appeared in doubt.

Cammy was catching on. "Yui-chan." _Could there be something that Nemesis told you about that we don't know? I know she said something to you before she 'died'. Could we confirm that Nemesis is really gone?_

Standing up on her feet, Lady Lupin sighed deeply. "It's over. We won guys." She then gave everyone an assuring nod. "Max and Sam, thanks you, two!"

"Sure thing! We couldn't just stand there and let you take that ugly witch on all by yourself you know!" Max winked.

Sam walked past his brother and approached Lady Lupin. "Yui..."

"What is it, Sam?"

"I'm just glad you're just fine. You just dueled with your life at stake and again she tried killing you after the duel was decided."

Lady Lupin nodded and turned toward the area where Nemesis once stood. "After the duel was decided, all of her power had left her and her body was decomposing. She needed me in order to sustain her life. I'm what keeps her alive. She had no chance of defeating me once I became Lady Lupin."

"Well, all that matters is that you're still here and she's not!" Sam said.

"Yeah..." Lady Lupin replied. _I hope you're right. Somehow, even if I destroyed her, she might still haunt me somehow. I'm not even sure I'll be ready for her._

"So, we're done here?" Aoshi addressed. "If that's the case..."

"If that's the case, we can start looking for my sister and the others," Cammy suggested. "There's no reason for us to stick around here anymore."

"Good point," Lady Lupin nodded as she turned to face her friends. "All right, guys. We can try going out the door ahead of us." She pointed toward the exit. "Cammy, we be sure to read our friends' locations."

"Yeah, I do inherit my sister's psychic sixth sense," Cammy reminded her.

"That's right. Be glad you're the sister of Sailor Mars, Cammy-chan," Lady Lupin smirked as she delivered a kick in attempt to knock the door down. "Shoot! I've got to put a little more 'oomph' to it. Guys, come over here and give me a hand!"

"Leave that to our Kas!" Sam called out.

Suddenly, they stopped as a low humming sound echoed from the other side of the room. The children stopped for a moment and glanced toward the other side of the room.

"Um, what was that just now?" asked Max.

"Don't ask me," Sam replied.

Cammy and Lady Lupin quickly stopped while sensing this second presence. They pierced an angry gaze toward the other side of the storage room. Aoshi realized that nothing good was going to come out of this.

"You guys! You won't believe this but he's back!" Cammy warned everyone.

Lady Lupin stepped into a fighting stance. "Great and just when Nemesis was enough. I didn't think we'd have to deal with HIM again!"

"Who...?" Max wondered until he realized whom they were referring to. "No... You mean...?!"

"DRACO!! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!" Lady Lupin screamed out as her body tensed with anger. "QUIT HIDING!!"

"Yeah! There's no way you can cloak your darkness from my foresight!" Cammy yelled.

"I can't believe it's him! I thought he was dead!" Aoshi feared the worst to come.

Deep, villainous laughter echoed from the dark corner from where he appeared. A pair of red crimson eyes pierced through the pitch black darkness as the reformed demon chuckled. "_**KEHEHEHE! Oooo, it's too bad I can't hide from you. How pitiful that I can't seem to surprise you anymore.**_"

"How did you manage to survive?!" Lady Lupin called out.

"_**Oh it's all thanks to the ones you children are currently at war with. Thanks to them, I was given a second chance... Oh, but allow me to show you the 'new' me!!**_"

The group remained still as massive footsteps were heard. Lady Lupin and her colleagues stood poised as they readied themselves for the arrival of the revived demon.

Upon revealing himself much to the shock of the children, Draco chuckled and displayed his new body. Nearly 95 percent of his entire body was completely rebuilt as a lifeless, cold steel armor. The only organic parts left of Draco was the left side of his face, his eyes and patches of his old skin around the corners of the metal edges. His armor appeared well defined as he stood a staggering 25 feet tall. His crimson, demonic eyes gleamed as they were locked onto his first victim: Lady Lupin.

The same fused warrior who destroyed him before stood several feet away.

Draco was grateful to get this chance to avenge his loss and kill Lady Lupin. In addition to her, he aimed to eliminate her friends one by one.

"Um... He's bigger and uglier than last time!!" Max exclaimed, trembling at the sheer, imposing presence of the gigantic cybernetic demon.

Sam frowned. "Yeah but he's just going to fall harder when we're through with him. Right, Yui?"

Focusing her attention onto Draco, her eyes were locked on the revived Taiyoukai. "How did they find your body?!"

Tipping his cranium with his left hand, the cybernetic Taiyoukai chuckled. However, he wasn't just laughing. Draco was savoring this very moment of getting retribution on his slayer.

"_**They as in the 'invaders'? Well, let's just say that luck was once again on my side. Once you had left me for dead and believing that was the end of me, the visitors found my scattered remains by accident. Their tools somehow picked up on life signals from my remains. Girl, you never truly killed me! Or did you forget that we Taiyoukais have the ability to resurrect ourselves after death!**_"

"No! I don't buy that!" Lady Lupin retorted angrily. "I killed you!! I saw you die when I ripped your body into shreds with my sword!"

"_**Indeed you did. Another special trait we Taiyoukai have inherited is the ability to contain more than one heart inside our bodies. You only managed to destroy just ONE vital heart organ.**_"

As the children were taken back in shock, they didn't see this coming. Not even Lady Lupin saw this coming.

"Just how many hearts does you have?!" Max cried out.

"He has two hearts left," Cammy answered, sensing the demon's two vital organs. "One is inside his back and the other is inside his chest."

"Great, just how are we going to pierce those hearts if his body is heavily protected by all of that armor!" Aoshi pointed out. "There's no way we'll destroy even one heart!"

"_**THAT'S RIGHT!! You will never shatter this newly enhanced armor!**_" the Taiyoukai bellowed out in laughter. He stepped forward and swung his long, prehensile tail (which was also covered in metallic alloy). "_**If you thought that ungrateful woman was a nightmare, you little insects have YET to see these new enhancements they've integrated in this new body!**_" With that, the Taiyoukai opened his mouth as a beam cannon protruded and fired a laser beam directed at the children.

"Oh no!!" Lady Lupin cried out as she rolled away from the incoming beam.

As another one was shot at Cammy's direction, the Digital Priestess erected a barrier upon raising her staff to shield herself and Aoshi.

"Thanks, Cammy-chan!"

"No problem but this is not over. Yui-chan, be careful!!"

"Looks like we'll be needing our Kas again, Max!" Sam stated.

"Right!"

Bellowing out in sheer laughter, Draco slammed his tail down as he tried snatching Lady Lupin. However, the female warrior back flipped to avoid being caught by the Taiyoukai's clutches.

"_**Hehehe, you land well on your feet, child!!**_"

Lady Lupin simply scoffed in annoyance. "Do 'I' look like a child to you, you freak?! Why won't you die?!"

"_**I told you that we, Taiyoukai, have multiple lives and depending on the hearts contained inside our bodies. There are even some Taiyoukai stronger than me who possess at most ten hearts.**_"

"Heh, guess we should consider ourselves lucky then," Lady Lupin smirked, gripping her sword.

"Ten hearts?! Geez, we're lucky we're facing one of the weaker Taiyoukai if that's the case," Cammy stated.

"_**Ha! But you are mere children!! I CANNOT lose to the likes of you! Those Spirit Detectives are NOT here to bail you out of this predicament! You shall become my meal to savor! KEHEHEHEHE!!**_"

Once again, Lady Lupin smirked and did not take her eyes off the cybernetic Taiyoukai. "Again that's where you're wrong, idiot. Last I recall, I made mince meant out of ya. Sure you've got your new armor but I doubt it's unbreakable."

"_**Foolish girl!! You CANNOT break or even pierce my armor with that puny sword!!**_"

"Who said I was going to fight you alone," Lady Lupin turned toward her friends. "Ok, guys!! I'm going to need you guys to help on this one!"

"_**TOO LATE!!**_" Draco reached out to grab Lady Lupin. However, the female once again moved to the side and somersaulted away from his reach. "_**Blast you!!**_"

"You heard me guys!! Let's crack that armor and remove those hearts!! Max and Sam, you two are up first!!"

"RIGHT!!" the brothers responded.

Lady Lupin turned toward Cammy and Aoshi. "Cammy, shield yourself and Aoshi. Conjure up some holy weapon for us to destroy those hearts inside his body. Got it?"

"I'm right on it, Yui-chan!" the dark-haired girl nodded.

Aoshi smiled as he stood next to Cammy. "Good luck, Yui-chan!"

"Aoshi-kun, don't worry. I'll be just fine as long as Max and Sam's monsters are there to aid me," Lady Lupin reassured her friend. She quickly turned back toward the charging Taiyoukai. "Great, he's coming this way!" As she said that, the female raced back to meet the cybernetic demon head on.

"Get behind me, Aoshi-kun."

"Right, Cammy-chan."

Raising her staff over her head, Cammy focused and channeled her Digital Priestess power to form a bubble-like barrier. The protective shield protected her and Aoshi from any outside attacks.

"You can do it, Cammy-chan."

"Thanks... now here goes!" _Time to make you proud, sister!_

Quickly summoning their Kas, Max and Sam watched as Lady Lupin went to attack Draco head on. The brothers nodded to one another and lifted their heads up as their Kas were ready to release their attacks.

"Draco!! This time I'll make sure you stay dead!!" Lady Lupin shouted, leaping up into mid-air and gathered spirit energy in her right hand. "Time to test that so-called 'impenetrable' armor of yours! HAAA!!!" Thrusting her right fist forward, she unleashed a powerful burst of spirit energy.

The Taiyoukai stopped as the blast struck his armored body and fizzled out. Much to Lady Lupin's dismay, her spirit attack did not direct damage to Draco or even taint his armor.

"Damn it!! Nothing!!"

"_**KEHEHEHE!! Is that the best your spirit beam can do?**_"

"I'm just warming up!!" the female retorted, landing back on her feet. "Shoot, what now...?"

As the brothers shifted their glowing eyes back on the battle, the Chaos Emperor Dragon and Black Luster Soldier reappeared to help turn the tide against the demon.

"Hurry up, you two!!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Aoshi. Those two aren't going to let Lady Lupin do all the work," Cammy said.

"What kind of weapon are you hoping to use on Draco?"

"It's too bad I don't have the sword with me and I'm not as powerful as I once was. However, I'll forge something, Aoshi. Trust me."

Aoshi nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not so sure how long Yui-chan and Dark Gabumon are going to last out there."

_I know. I know, Aoshi-kun! Oh, c'mon! C'mon, holy powers! I need you now more than ever to help Lady Lupin! _

Advancing toward Lady Lupin with a twisted grin, Draco locked his gleaming, crimson eyes on the female. The fused warrior slowly backed off while attempting to come up with an alternative plan.

"_**It is time, child. At long last, I will savor my revenge!!**_"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You're not savoring anything," Lady Lupin backed away, holding her sword. "C'mon, Cammy-chan. Now is a good time for your weapon."

"_**DIE, FOOLISH CHILD!!!!**_"

Taking a battle stance, Lady Lupin prepared herself for repeated attack by the Taiyoukai. Then, before long, both the Black Luster Soldier and the Emperor Dragon flew out to lend Lady Lupin help against the demon.

"Go, Black Luster Soldier!!"

"Chaos Emperor Dragon, help our friend fight the demon!!"

Aoshi cheered on from inside the bubble containing himself and Cammy. "Yeah!! There they go!!"

"See? What did I tell you, Aoshi-kun? Now, it all hope comes down to me," Cammy smirked. _But I hope it's strong enough to stop this demon!

* * *

_

**Battle Arena/Second Level/6:00 PM**

Scattered remains of the cyborgs lied across the floor and around the feet of the six warriors. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno and Brimstone showed little to no signs of any fatigue. To them, it was obviously a work out.

"Man, that was too easy," Yusuke scratched his head.

"Maybe to you but I can't keep up with you guys!!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"It's not our fault you're so slow, fool," Hiei scoffed with a dry remark.

"Obviously, this was to keep us busy and slow us from progressing onward," Kurama stated, glancing around the remains of the defeated cyborgs.

Mizuno kicked the head of a cybernetic warrior and sighed. "Yeah, I'm a bit disappointed. I was looking for a fight!"

"Well, they did catch us off our guard once we started to engage them into battle," said Brimstone.

Suddenly, the room started to shift and the ceiling lights turned on. The six fighters watched as the room started to elevate them to the next level of the ship. Everyone stood their ground and anticipated for what maybe another sneak attack.

However, much to their surprise, nothing came.

"HEY!! THE ROOM IS STARTING TO MOVE BY ITSELF!!" Kuwabara panicked, jumping up and down.

"Will you keep it down?!" Hiei growled.

"Knock it off you two or I'll shut you up," Mizuno groaned with annoyance.

"Ok, so the room is moving by itself and there aren't anymore of those creeps attempting to jump us with our guards down?" Yusuke sneered. "Geez, can we just get to that Ghidorah guy?"

"You're anxious in facing him, aren't you?" Kurama chuckled. "I think you speak for all of us."

"Amen to that," Kuwabara said.

Brimstone noticed a flickering ray of light beaming toward their direction. He noticed that the platform they were standing on was preparing to make a landing toward another platform.

"Look at this. We're set to land," Brimstone pointed out.

"This whole ship is complicating! How can they shift and rearrange rooms around?" Yusuke wondered.

"The ship is surprisingly much larger from the inside than the outside. These creatures no doubt have spent eons constructing this ship from the inside and out," the red-haired half demon studied his surroundings. He, too, was fascinated with the structures and designs of the Rajita ship. "Fascinating."

"No offense but I'm not fascinated with squat! These alien bastards are paying for taking the souls of Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara's sister and my mom! I'll take Ghidorah's head and slitting his throat!"

"Wow, you're really going to go all out with this guy, Urameshi. Well, I'm not arguing. Count me in, too!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Especially after what his errand boys did to Yukina!"

"That's the spirit, boys!" Mizuno smirked and elbowed Hiei in the side. "How about you, Hiei? I'll bet you'd want to shed some blood, right?"

The fire demon turned away. "What do you think?"

Brimstone chuckled and put a hand on Mizuno's right shoulder. "I suppose we can take that as a 'yes'."

"Yep, that's Hiei all right. He's a demon of few words but backs it up," she crossed her arms. "Just the way I like him."

Their attention shifted as the platform elevated up to the ceiling leading to the next level. The six warriors stood waiting in anticipation.

"So, you think we're finally going to face him?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke closed his fists. "I hope so but somehow I doubt it. He's probably going to throw more bodies at us as he can to slow us down."

"Not a problem for me. Just more unfortunate victims to add on my list," Hiei said.

"Let's be cautious everyone. If it is indeed Ghidorah, then we must be ready. At all costs," Kurama addressed to everyone.

Mizuno nodded. "Right. Got it."

"Ghidorah will finally get what's coming to him if he is waiting for us," Brimstone stated.

Suddenly, they stopped talking amongst themselves and watched as the platform stopped and the six found themselves in a dark, isolated room. There was no light and barely any signs of activity on the new level.

"Geez, can someone turn the lights on?" Yusuke remarked, walking around the dark environment.

"Hey, Brimstone, how about igniting your body on fire or something to bring some light for us to see?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Sounds like you're going to be our walking flashlight," Mizuno joked.

"_**Oh, I wouldn't worry about light, my friends!**_" the voice of Kuiiza boomed out throughout the room.

As the six warriors stopped to glance around, they saw no sign of the Rajita head general himself. They huddled together and blinked as the ceiling lights came on simultaneously.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno and Brimstone turned around to spot the general himself standing on a catwalk with his eyes shifted toward the six-person group. A sick grin curled on the alien's lips as he clapped.

"Hey! IT'S YOU!!" Yusuke fueled with anger and remembered Kuiiza's face. "You and that big bastard took our friends' souls! What you did to Keiko, Yukina, my mom and Kuwabara's sister... WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"To hell with talking to this guy, let's let our actions speak louder than our words!!" Kuwabara summoned his Dimension Sword and locked eyes onto the alien.

Hiei unsheathed his sword and assumed a battle stance. "Yukina, I will get back your soul."

Pulling out his Rose Whip, Kurama frowned and twirled the deadly, thorn whip. "You've lived for far too long, you monster." The fox's eyes turned slightly yellow as he started to channel Youko's power.

"You're NOT getting away with everything you've done!" Mizuno threatened the general.

A pillar of ensuing flames surrounded Brimstone's entire body. His eyes started to glow without even looking away at Kuiiza once. The flame warrior did not even blink once.

"Well, isn't this quite the welcoming committee! I knew I was popular but... THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!" Kuiiza threw his head back and howled in laughter.

Growing agitated, Yusuke pointed toward Kuiiza and challenged him. "Why don't you shut your mouth and prepared to get your ass handed to you?! Even if you do give our friends' souls back, we still won't show you any mercy!"

"Why should we? Heck, I'd be more than happy to skewer this rat turd myself," growled Kuwabara.

Hiei smirked. "For once, I agree with the fool."

"Hell has frozen over," Mizuno muttered after hearing Hiei.

"What's the matter? Why do you hesitate to come down and face us?" Kurama directed his question toward the Rajita head general. "Or, are you afraid of _death_?"

Appalled from hearing the Spirit Detectives' threats toward him, Kuiiza stopped laughing. He became serious momentarily while tapping the railing of the catwalk. He glared at the four Spirit Detectives followed by Mizuno and Brimstone.

"Six little soldiers have come to play," Kuiiza snickered, counting the fighters. "So, you've come to fight for the Sailor Senshi."

"That's right! We're doing them a favor and taking creeps out like you! Besides, you're also holding their leader's soul captive!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuiiza smirked as he took humor to Yusuke's accusation. "Even though it was my leader who took Princess Serenity, body and soul, you're right. And guess what?! I can't wait until Lord Ghidorah unlocks her sacred weapon, the Silver Crystal! Then, he'll dispose of that witch's body in the name of Rajita!"

"Just what kind of sicko is this guy? He really believes every word of crap that comes out of Ghidorah's mouth?" Kuwabara was taken back.

"Even so, he's already annoying me," Hiei scoffed.

Kurama stepped forward. "There's no hope of us attempting to reason with this one. He's a loyal supporter to Ghidorah and the Rajita Empire. To move forward, we must seal his fate."

"Hey, I have no problem killing this guy myself," Yusuke closed his fists and channeled enough spirit energy to lend him support for yet another battle. "I hope you guys have enough spirit power left."

"You're sensing his power, too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's no Ghidorah but he'll be a tough bastard. Let's make sure and go all out at all costs."

"Perfect observation, boy!" Kuiiza once again laughed. "But there's MORE to me than meets the eye!!" As he spread his arms out, his hands summoned a pair of swords and a flaming green aura expanded around his body.

"Holy..." Kuwabara's jaw dropped as he sensed the general's power. "Geez, this guy's power is insane!"

"He... His power is even stronger than Toguro's!!" Yusuke was shocked by the alien's suppressed power. _Man, I didn't think we'd end up in a tough fight after all we've been through!_

"Brimstone, you think we can take him?" Mizuno observed the Rajita general. "Geez, this is some crazy power that creep is showing."

"As long as the six of us work as a unit, our chances will be better. If we fight him individually, we cannot win."

Hiei overheard Brimstone and then shifted his eyes back on Kuiiza. Tightly maintaining a grip on his sword, the demon was excited. The sheer thought of shedding Kuiiza's blood was set on his mind yet he cannot really tell how he stacked up against the alien general.

"Hiei, make sure to fight with a clear mind and we will certainly need you since you are clearly the fastest member of our team," Kurama said while observing Kuiiza. "Right now I'm attempting to locate this creature's weakness. He is bound to have one."

"Yeah but I like the idea of turning this guy into hamburger meat if you ask me, especially after what he and his big friend did earlier to our friends," Yusuke said.

As he stopped gathering enough power to compensate, Kuiiza exhaled and pointed his swords at the six-person group. He immediately hopped off the railing and landed down on his two feet. The six warriors were poised to attack all at once.

"Huh. I assume you six are ready to get turned into mince meant. Fine then," Kuiiza chuckled, pointing his swords at the warriors. "At least I'll end this quickly and painlessly!! Better yet, I think I'll take pleasure in inflicting agonizing pain on you six fools!"

"Blah, blah, less talking and get to the chase! We're in no mood to listen to you spouting off crap! C'MON!!" Yusuke roared, taking a full head of steam and charged at the Rajita general.

Watching Yusuke coming toward him, Kuiiza snickered and flew out to meet the lead Spirit Detective head on. Yusuke rapidly moved to his right side and shot forward with a fist coated with spirit energy. Kuiiza swiftly dodged out of the way and avoided contact with Yusuke's fist. Seizing the opportunity, Kuiiza elbowed the lead Spirit Detective's chest and forced him back.

"GAAGH!!" Yusuke gasped out, dropping to one knee.

"Urameshi!! Hold on!!" Kuwabara roared with his Dimension Sword in hand.

As he caught Kuwabara coming toward him, the alien general raced ahead to engage Kuwabara in a sword battle. Kuwabara attempted one swing of his sword but his aim became off once Kuiiza phased out the way. Turning around, the orange-haired teen was on the receiving end of Kuiiza's right elbow. Then, the alien slashed across Kuwabara's shirt and ripped the piece of clothing open.

"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke attempted to scream out.

"ROSE WHIP!!"

Suddenly, Kuiiza turned as a long green whip lashed across and snatched away his left-handed sword. Kurama pulled back and threw the weapon aside.

"Now, you only have one weapon to go by," Kurama stated, taking a chance as he threw his threw whip at the alien.

"No work, Kurama!! Now he can only use on weapon!!" Mizuno called out as she gave the nod to Brimstone. "Let's go!"

"Yes."

As Brimstone ran ahead to meet Kuiiza head on, Mizuno stopped as she approached Hiei. The demon glanced directly over to her side and had an expressionless glare. Mizuno smiled as she raced ahead to help the others. Hiei blitzed across past Mizuno and prepared to meet Kuiiza in combat.

Meanwhile, Kuiiza protected himself from Kurama's Rose Whip by batting it away with his other sword. Kurama was hopped to one side and allowed Brimstone his turn to take a shot.

"Heh, now this is getting fun!!" Kuiiza laughed out as he phased away from out of Brimstone's reach.

The fire-powered behemoth turned as Kuiiza dropped down to punch him in the face. This blow staggered Brimstone back as Kuiiza shot a vicious head butt into the behemoth's chest. Brimstone fell back as he held his chest after having the air knocked right out of him.

Kurama dropped down behind Kuiiza and flicked a seed toward the alien. Unfortunately, Kuiiza noticed the seed and batted it away with his sword.

"What was that for? You trying to take me out with a little seed? How pathetic!" Kuiiza once again laughed out hysterically. Once again taking advantage, Kuiiza blitzed across and but then...

Hiei stopped lead Rajita general just in time as his sword cancelled out Kuiiza's sword attack.

"Hiei..."

"Conjure up whatever you need to seal this fool's fate," Hiei instructed, holding his ground and holding off Kuiiza at a standstill. "Hurry!!"

"Hold it!" Mizuno stopped as she grabbed Kuiiza's right arm. "Need a hand, shorty?"

"I can handle this one myself, woman."

"Hardly. This guy definitely can overpower you easily. I'm helping you. No arguments. Got it? Good."

Hiei grumbled as he knew she was right. "You're just as stubborn as that Miko."

"Guess we know how to deal with guys like you," Mizuno smirked as she pulled back on Kuiiza's free arm.

"Please, you two want to challenge me?! What a laugh!!" the villain mocked the pair.

"We're going to be the ones laughing when we're done with you," she retorted.

Kuiiza immediately regained his momentum as a green aura expanded around his body. This force of power sent Hiei skidding back and sent Mizuno flying. However, the two warriors regained their footing to glare toward Kuiiza. Meanwhile, Kurama tended to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Brimstone to leave the other two to hold off the Rajita general.

Kneeling beside Yusuke, Kurama put a hand on the teen's back. "Yusuke, pull yourself together!"

"I would... but DAMN! I think he just broke a rib or two with that blow... I can hardly breath right..."

"So, he is that strong. But you need to get back up. Hiei and Mizuno I don't believe will hold him off for too long."

"What?! Then, I've got to get back in there..."

Kuwabara barely managed to register movement. "Hey... Urameshi... Give me a hand...here."

"I would but I'm not exactly in great shape here."

Kurama shifted his attention back to the stare down between Mizuno, Hiei and Kuiiza. Their odds of winning, in his view, were still slim.

_Considering Hiei used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame twice, I don't think even he can forge another one. Not for a while. He'll drain his entire life energy if he attempts to do it again. Mizuno, please do what you can do give Hiei the help he needs._

Brimstone slowly stood up onto his left knee and watched Mizuno. "Kurama, they have no chance of winning with just those two alone. We must go in there and tip the scales back to our favor."

"I know..." Kurama gritted his teeth.

Hiei and Mizuno did not take their eyes off the Rajita general. They aimed to attack as a team and use whatever means to hold off their stronger opponent.

"Heh, well this is quite the predicament you two have gotten yourselves into, eh?" Kuiiza chuckled, shifting his eyes back and forth on the warrior pair. "I'm sure you two can amuse me for a short while."

"Oh, shut up..." Hiei retorted, becoming annoyed by the alien.

"Calm down, Hiei. Just stay focused and our chances will become better."

"GET READY!!" Kuiiza howled as he lunged out toward both Mizuno and Hiei with his sword in hand. Catching both warriors off guard, he teleported out of view and reappeared behind the pair.

Before Hiei and Mizuno had a chance to react, Kuiiza backhanded the female aside with one hand. As Hiei lunged forward with his sword, Kuiiza kneed the fire demon in the gut to send him flying far across the room.

"Damn... He's faster than Hiei. All right, that does it!" Yusuke tried standing up while holding his ribs. Attempting to fight off the excruciating pain, he sucked it up and prepared to fire his patented Spirit Gun.

"Let him have it, Urameshi..." Kuwabara mumbled, slowly getting to his feet.

"Huh. So, who's next?" Kuiiza stopped himself short as he sensed a massive surge of spirit energy being collected. He turned and noticed a flickering blue light. "What's this?"

"Spi... Spir... _**SPIRIT GUN!!**_"

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**SHOOM!!!**_

As his eyes widened in surprise, the massive spirit beam rocketed toward his direction. Kuiiza rushed ahead to redirect Yusuke's own attack and stopped it by putting both hands in front to push it back. Yusuke channeled forth more of his spirit energy as he and the alien were at a standstill.

"Don't give out, Urameshi!!" Kuwabara shouted.

Observing from the sides were Brimstone and Kurama. They knew Yusuke was not at all 100 percent and would be at a complete disadvantage against the lead Rajita general. If he is stronger than Toguro, then it was no surprise he had the upper hand.

"Yusuke's not fully putting enough spirit energy," Kurama made his observation. "He's going to give out soon!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Brimstone jumped back to his feet and charged ahead to attack the preoccupied alien general.

"Brimstone!! Wait!!"

Much to Kurama's dismay, Kuiiza overpowered Yusuke's Spirit Gun attack and kicked it directly into the ceiling.

_BOOSH!!!_

The resulting impact caused sections of the ceiling to collapse and left a massive hole in its wake. Yusuke couldn't believe what had just happened. Kuiiza had overpowered his Spirit Gun and kicked up like it was nothing.

"He... He didn't just do... what I saw him do..." Yusuke grimaced and dropped down to one knee. "Damn... the pain is coming back...!"

Kuiiza panted heavily as he blew on his burnt hands. "Geez, what a rush. That attack of his packed quite a lot of power. Luckily for me, he was wounded and couldn't fully get his attack in. Oh well, serves him right..."

"Hey!! You're forgetting about someone!!" Brimstone roared from the corner.

Shifting his attention on the behemoth, the general chuckled. "You again? I thought I disposed of you, trash."

"Come on!"

"Very well then," Kuiiza threw his sword aside. After that, he blitzed ahead as Brimstone released a series of fire blasts. Kuiiza danced around the raining blasts and phased in front of the behemoth. "Right here."

As Brimstone attempted to punch Kuiiza's head off, the alien vanished and reappeared behind Brimstone. Then, catching the fire warrior off guard, Kuiiza drove his right knee into Brimstone's spine, grabbed his arms and started to pull back while forcing the behemoth to struggle. Feeling his spine literally being bent, Brimstone roared in excruciating pain while waving his arms about.

"Ha! What's wrong? You had me there for a minute!" Kuiiza cruelly laughed while pulling back. "C'mon, at least ATTEMPT to break free! You'll make it even more exciting for me when I snap neck and spine!! Kehahahahaha!!"

"BRIMSTONE!!" Mizuno called out as she hopped back on her feet and dashed ahead to stop Kuiiza from punishing the fire warrior. "Let him go!!"

"Heh, so, you're back for more, woman?" Kuiiza chuckled, applying a headlock on Brimstone. "You come any closer and I WILL snap his neck!"

Upon seeing this, Mizuno stopped and slowly backed off. Her eyes lay on Brimstone.

"That's right. You stand there and don't even come any closer," Kuiiza smirked, pulling back on Brimstone.

"No... Brimstone!" Mizuno gritted her teeth.

"Any last words?" Kuiiza snickered as he prepared to snap Brimstone's neck. "Just one SNAP and you're DONE!!"

Just as he was set to end Brimstone's life, Hiei dropped down onto Kuiiza's back and pierced his sword through the alien's back. The general roared and threw his head back. Pressing his sword deeper, Hiei punched the general away.

Mizuno blinked in surprise. "Hiei!!"

Kurama ran toward Hiei and tended to the fire demon. Putting his hand on Hiei's back, he checked for any injuries the general may have inflicted on the demon.

"Hiei, can you stand?"

"Of course..." Hiei grumbled, picking himself up and shaking his head.

Mizuno kneeled beside Brimstone's fallen form and put a hand on his chest. "Thank goodness for Hiei. Brimstone, need me to help you up?"

"..." Brimstone could barely manage to cough as he struggled to move. His neck and back was nearly broken in half.

"Brimstone! Can you speak?!"

Kuiiza quickly recovered as the aura coating his body expanded and his eyes turned completely dark green. The Spirit Detectives turned their attention on the Rajita general as his power started to fluctuate... and then grew stronger. His demeanor changed. No longer cool and confident, Kuiiza could no longer take the warriors lightly and prepared to tear them a part one by one.

"You... _**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!**_" Kuiiza closed his fists as his voice deepened and boomed throughout the room. He pulled the sword out of his back and tossed it then. His eyes shifted on the six warriors. "_**PLAY TIME IS OVER!!**_"

Yusuke grimaced as he sensed the general's growing power. "Crap. He's not screwing around."

"Yeah... I don't think we even got a chance to pull this through... His power is growing stronger and stronger... It's insane!" Kuwabara freaked out.

"Not only his power but his speed exceeds even Hiei's at this point," Kurama feared the worst. "But that doesn't mean he is without a weakness."

"Have you figured out his weakness?" Mizuno overheard Kurama.

Nodding his head, the fox focused his view on Kuiiza's forehead. Inside the general's cranium was a stone, which supplemented the villain with an extraordinary dose of Orichalcos power. Basically, Kuiiza was the stone as a supplementary drug to enhance his own power overtime. Kurama had already figured this out as soon as he watched Kuiiza power-up methods.

"The stone in his head," Kurama mumbled.

As more Orichalcos power focused through his veins, Kuiiza stretched his arms out and displayed his completely juiced up, bodybuilder physique. He was at least ten times larger than he was before. Veins popped out on the sides of his head, all over his arms, legs and his chest was bigger. A subtle, dark green aura shimmered all over his muscular body.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling, Kuiiza deeply chuckled as he locked eyes onto his victims. His voice was deeper than before. "Heh, so, how do you like the new me?!" Flexing his arms, the lead general licked his lips. "It's about time I end this! I've played around with you idiots alone enough!! _**YOU SHALL DIE!!**_"

Wasting no time, Kuiiza displayed his enhanced abilities as he blitzed toward the group altogether. Once again, he was showing off an incredible feat of speed and the six fighters were preparing to endure an even worse beat down than before.

* * *

**Near Kuiiza's Laboratory/Fourth Level/6:07 PM**

Elsewhere, the Sailor Senshi searched around the laboratories while finding the beacons Mercury's computer traced earlier. Everything seemed to be quiet around this section of the ship.

"Geez, this place is giving me the creeps. It's too quiet!" Sailor Venus leaned back on a seat.

Sailor Neptune picked up a beaker and examined it. "You'd think they would be experimenting on many species throughout the galaxy."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Sailor Uranus said.

"So, Mercury, did you manage to trace that thing yet?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Mercury rechecked her computer and turned toward a door behind her. Whatever had appeared on her computer managed to reappear and was heading out toward the north side of the laboratory room.

"Everyone! Whatever I traced earlier is heading out the door ahead of us! Come on!" Sailor Mercury called out as she pointed ahead.

"Lead the way, Mercury," Sailor Mars stated.

With that, the blue-haired Senshi ran out of the laboratory with the other Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, the Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen following her. They paced down several corridors ahead of them until they quickly came to a screeching halt. They turned to find a door completely torn down as if something had ripped it off its hinges.

"Whoa!! What the hell just happened here?!" Sailor Star Maker was taken back by surprise.

Sailor Star Fighter checked the door and blinked. "Well, the door was ripped is what it looks like but what could have done this?"

"You guys... I've got a real bad feeling about this," Sailor Venus shuddered.

"Yeah, I can't argue with you there," Sailor Sedna agreed.

Suddenly, the more intuitionous Senshi - Mars, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto - sensed a dark presence lurking inside the room ahead of them.

"What is it you guys?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Something's in there and waiting for us," Sailor Saturn frowned.

Taking a few steps forward, Sailor Pluto put her head inside and looked around. However, the room was shrouded near completely by darkness. "Yes and somehow this presence feels familiar to me."

"How so, Pluto?" Sailor Uranus addressed to the Time Guardian.

Sailor Mars probed the presence lurking in the darkness. "Yeah, I advise caution everyone." _Venus is right. This is NOT going to be good. I hope the others are doing all right though. Cammy and the kids are the ones I'm worried about the most._

One by one, each of the Sailors - and Tuxedo Kamen - entered the dark room. To provide themselves a lighting source, Venus flared up an aura that coated her armor. Everyone now had a better chance of glancing through the pitch darkness.

"I'm really nervous about what is hiding in this room. I hope we can handle whatever it could be," Sailor Sedna said.

"You and me both, kid," Sailor Uranus responded.

Tuxedo Kamen prodded the sides with his cane and tried to keep his composure. Sailor Mars approached the masked man and smiled.

"Are you feeling ok, Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Just anxious to know what's hiding in this room with us-"

Before Mars could say anything, Mercury stopped and glanced toward the room. Her eyes shifted to what appeared to be a human-like figure hiding behind the darkness. The figure looked like that of a woman.

"Everyone! Look!" Sailor Mercury got everyone's attention.

Sailor Pluto glanced ahead and gasped. "I can't believe it. It's... It's Okami's wife, Suzuno!!"

Everyone stopped and looked ahead to find the same dark-haired woman huddled in a corner. She looked traumatized and trembling from head to toe. This came across as no surprise considering the Rajita kidnapped Suzuno and her husband as prisoners.

"You're right!! It is Okami's wife!!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Neptune sighed with relief. "Thank goodness she's all right but..."

"Where's Okami?" Sailor Uranus wondered.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sailor Star Fighter stated, glancing around the room.

As she approached Suzuno, the Time Guardian kneeled beside the frightened woman and put an arm behind her back. Pluto smiled while trying to be as comforting to Suzuno.

"Shhh, it's okay, Mrs. Inuki," the Time Guardian quietly said to Suzuno while setting her Key Blade down. "Come on. We're going to find your husband."

"No... No... Please, I suggest you don't... Especially after what he's become..." Suzuno stuttered as she pushed herself away. "You shouldn't... have come..."

"What does she mean?" Sailor Venus raised an eyebrow in concern. "Guys?"

"I have no idea either," Sailor Star Maker shrugged. "But..." The Starlight turned around and looked back at the torn-down door. "Wait, a second..."

"The door you guys!! You have to wonder why that door was torn down!!" Sailor Sedna pointed toward the door and shattered glass. "He's in here!!"

Sailor Pluto frowned as she did sense another presence besides Suzuno. "Indeed. He is here."

Pointing up to the ceiling of the room, Sailor Mars quickly warned everyone. "HE'S ABOVE US!!"

With that, the Sailor Senshi all stared up and watched as a massive creature scaled the ceiling with its green eyes piercing through the darkness. Low growling was heard from the large, shapely figure.

"Okami?!" Sailor Pluto murmured, her eyes widened at the sight of the giant Lycan.

Without warning, the giant Lycan dropped down from the ceiling and CRASHED through the table below. The Sailors scattered across the room to avoid the now apparently brainwashed Okami. Sailor Pluto scooped up both her Key Blade and Suzuno while leaping away.

"My god! He's _**HUGE!!**_" Sailor Star Healed exclaimed.

Sensing the influence of the Rajita stone resonating inside the beast, Sailor Mars frowned. "He's being influenced by the Rajita stone. Am I right, Pluto?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to remove this stone out of him then?!" Sailor Venus panicked as the mere sight of the Orichalcos-powered Lycan frightened her.

Sailor Uranus stepped into a fighting stance. "We have choice but to fight. He's now under THEIR influence!!"

"Hold it, Uranus!! There has to be another alternative..." Sailor Mars pulled out an Ofuda. "Remember, I know means to extinguish evil out of an individual!"

"Yes but will that even be enough?!" exclaimed Sailor Star Fighter.

However, strangely enough, Okami did not attempt to attack any of them. He simply glared at them and started backing away. This prompted everyone to wonder what the beast's intentions were going to be.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Sailor Jupiter wondered, staring down the giant Lycan.

"Because we haven't attacked yet and I believe Okami is attempting to fight the influence of the Orichalcos stone," Sailor Mercury predicted. "I could be wrong..."

"No, you're rarely ever wrong, Mercury," Sailor Mars said. "I think he is. The reason why I think he isn't attacking us is because of..."

Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement. "Intuitive as always, Sailor Mars. You were going to say Suzuno, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You're correct. Okami still has some sense of control and is restraining himself," the veteran Senshi said. She set Suzuno down and got up with her eyes on the Lycan. "Okami, please, fight the evil of that stone! Please, old friend! I know you can hear me!"

"Pluto, but what if he can't hear you?!" Sailor Saturn looked back to the Time Guardian.

"If I can't reach him, then only the voices of his wife or son can. Suzuno," Pluto put a hand out in front of Suzuno. "Take my hand."

Suzuno blinked while slowly reaching out for Pluto's extended hand. "But, what could... I do?"

"Help me reawaken your husband. If that doesn't work, then..." she stopped mid-sentence and took a moment to reconsider what she maybe forced to do. "...I'm sorry, Suzuno. I understand how much you love your husband. I am very close to Okami but..."

"No." Suzuno gasped.

"I can either remove the stone but I'm afraid it will not be easy. And there's the other choice... and it's something I'm afraid you will hate me for, Suzuno."

"Pluto!! You couldn't be serious about possibly... killing Okami?!" Sailor Mars barked out at the elder Senshi.

"If I can't remove the stone, then... yes."

Sailor Venus pleaded to the Time Guardian. "You don't have to do that! You have us to help you!"

"No. I prefer if I handle this on my own," Sailor Pluto suggested, turning her back on the other Senshi. "Please, if everyone of you will gladly step aside."

"You're getting way ahead of yourself, Pluto!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

As Pluto advanced forward, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood in her way to block her path. The woman stopped as her eyes now shifted on the pair. Uranus and Neptune looked to one another. As they nodded, Pluto was taken back as they both stepped aside.

"We'll let you take this, Pluto," said Sailor Uranus.

"But when and if you're in trouble, we're all going to step in. Whether you like it or not," Neptune gave Pluto fair warning. "We're only doing this because you and Okami are close."

"Neptune. Uranus," Sailor Jupiter murmured. "Are we doing the right thing by letting her do this?"

"Well, Pluto is the closest to Okami besides Suzuno. In fact, those two have known each other since Queen Serenity ruled the Moon Kingdom," Sailor Mars replied. "I think we are doing what's right. At least, I hope so..."

"Be careful, Pluto," Sailor Mercury watched the elder Senshi advancing closer to the Orichalcos-influenced Lycan.

"Pluto..." Suzuno slowly walked over to Pluto and remained by her side.

"Stay by my side, Suzuno."

"Yes."

Okami's eyes darkened as he started to back away once Sailor Pluto and Suzuno came closer. The Sailor Senshi remained weary of the situation but trusted Pluto's choice. At least for now...

"Okami. It's me, Sailor Pluto. It's your old friend speaking. Can you hear me, Okami?" Pluto advanced toward the Lycan as she put a hand out to reach for him. "Okami."

Suzuno took Pluto's hand. "Be careful, Pluto."

"I know. Trust me."

However, Okami inched away from out of Pluto's reach and growled angrily. His green eyes gleamed and bore his teeth. Pluto stopped momentarily while Suzuno attempted to reach out for her husband.

"Okami, my love can you hear me? It's me, Suzuno," the woman whispered calmly. Her voice softened in the process. "Okami."

"Su.. Suzuno...?" Okami uttered a deep growl. The color in his eyes changed from green to yellow in an instant. "Suzuno!"

"Okami!!"

Unfortunately as Suzuno came closer, Okami trembled and backed away. His entire body quivered and he thrashed about violently. Pluto pushed Suzuno back and held her Key Blade while assuming a defensive stance. No matter how hard even Suzuno tried reaching out for her husband, the evil influence of the Orichalcos stone maintained control over Okami.

"I'm sorry, old friend. You leave me no choice but for us to fight," Pluto stated, her eyes piercing through the Lycan's own. She already sensed the stone's power resonating inside the Lycan's chest. Specifically it was well within his heart region.

"_**RAAARGH!!!! SUZUNO!!!**_" Okami roared at the top of his lungs. Throwing his head back, Okami smashed beakers that lied on a table beside him.

"No! They couldn't save him!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Looks like Pluto is already throwing down the gauntlet," Sailor Star Fighter said, observing the Time Guardian and the Lycan staring each other down. "I'm afraid it's only going to get ugly."

"We need to help, Pluto!" Sailor Venus pleaded.

Sailor Uranus was quick to cut them off. "No! Pluto specifically said this would be hers to handle. You'll only get in the way!"

"What if she can't remove the stone?!" Sailor Sedna exclaimed.

Sailor Mars sighed sadly. "The bad news is that the stone is inside Okami's chest and directly near the heart's region. I've sensed it. I'm sure Saturn and Neptune know what I'm talking about."

"Unfortunately, it's true," Sailor Neptune answered.

Nodding her head, Sailor Saturn tightened her grip on her scythe blade. "...I just wish it didn't have to come down to this. Pluto has no choice but to take Okami's life."

"Those damn Rajita..." Tuxedo Kamen scowled, closing both of his fists angrily. "...First Usagi and now Okami..."

"I know. Same with Princess Kakyuu. Wait until I get my hands on that bastard Ghidorah," Sailor Star Fighter gritted her teeth.

Okami's eyes started turning green as he immediately lunged out at Sailor Pluto. She quickly rolled away as the Lycan crashed through the nearest glass window. Pluto hopped back on her feet and spun around to wait for the giant Lycan to pick himself off the floor outside the laboratory. She quickly took a chance and jumped onto Okami's back.

"PLUTO!!" the Senshi called out.

The possessed Lycan raced down the corridor with Sailor Pluto hanging onto his back. He smashed himself against the walls around him while attempting to shake off Pluto.

"Let's follow them, girls. We need Pluto if we are to face Ghidorah," Tuxedo Kamen stated.

Sailor Saturn hopped through the broken window and faced the direction Okami took. "Pluto!!"

"You heard him, guys! Let's get going!" Sailor Jupiter barked. "Whether Pluto wants it or not, we're coming to her aid."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. I'm not just going to stand here and twiddle my thumbs!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"I can't believe what's happened..." Suzuno covered her face as she lamented over the possibility of losing her husband.

Sailor Mercury kneeled beside the woman and put an arm around. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Inuki."

_Pluto, please try and bring back Okami back to normal. But I fear you'll have no choice but to do something you're going to regret. _Sailor Mars pressed a hand against her brooch.

* * *

**Assembly Hall/Fifth Level/6:15 PM**

"_**RAAAGH!!!**_" Gallantmon roared as he charged forward and pushed Chaos Gallantmon back with his shield. He followed it up and smacked the viral Royal Knight across the face.

Collapsing down to his knees, Chaos Gallantmon scowled angrily. "You...!! You won't get away with this!!"

"You've aligned yourself with the wrong side! Why join the Rajita?! They're only using you!" Gallantmon warned Chaos Gallantmon. "You'd be stupid to believe anything they tell you!"

"Bah! As long as they gave me what I need, it doesn't matter the outcome! In fact…" Chaos Gallantmon cut himself off. Chuckling underneath his helmet mask, the dark knight pressed forward and shoved Gallantmon back. "...You'd like to know why I call you 'brother,' am I right?"

Gallantmon sneered underneath his own helmet mask. "We haven't even seen each other before! How is it you we're related?"

"Well, it's complicated and I doubt your feeble mind can even comprehend."

"Try me!"

Chaos Gallantmon snickered. "Very well. Do you recall Megidramon?"

Suddenly, those dreadful, horrifying memories of Megidramon replayed in Gallantmon's mind. That moment alone altered and had the most impact in Guilmon/Gallantmon's existence. It was THE turning point, in which Takato and Guilmon's strong connection was shown.

Megidramon was the amalgamation of darkness, hatred and bloodlust that built up inside of Takato's heart once witnessing Leomon's death at the hands of Beelzebumon. War Growlmon, Guilmon's ultimate form, feed off his Tamer's anger and hatred to evolve into the monstrous, evil dragon. The destructive power of Megidramon's Digital Hazard was released and his own existence endangered the very fabric of the Digital World.

"Why did you have to remind me of that?" Gallantmon scowled angrily. "I never want to remember that again!"

Chaos Gallantmon circled his 'brother' as he snickered. "Did I reopen an old wound you've tried to recover from? Poor you."

"BE QUIET!!"

"Heh, you're funny when you're angry. But hear me out," Chaos Gallantmon continued. "What I am is the leftover data from Megidramon's evil essence once you reverted back to your normal form before you along with that boy bio-merged into Gallantmon."

The Royal Knight digimon couldn't believe what he heard. All of this was new to him and Black Guilmon had spent all of this time evolving in the Digital World. Black Guilmon was plotting behind the scenes and recruiting digimon to search for the seven pieces of Valmarmon.

"No... That can't be true! How is that possible?"

"Oh but it is. I was born thanks to you, brother. I'm the leftover evil essence from your Digital Hazard. I am the amalgamation of the darkness and anger that was apart of you!"

Gallantmon pointed his sword directly at his 'brother' and growled. "I don't want to hear anymore lies!!"

"I speak nothing but the truth but it's amusing how you've reacted. Now, how about giving your brother a big HUG?" Chaos Gallantmon chuckled as he taunted the Royal Knight.

"That's enough!!" Gallantmon roared as he charged at Chaos Gallantmon and slammed his shield against the dark knight digimon. "The only one I consider closest to me as family is Takato!!"

"Heh, that human? Get real," Chaos Gallantmon struggled to hold off the aggressive and powerful knight. "C'mon! Show me what you've got!!" Suddenly, Chaos Gallantmon glanced toward his colleagues. _Great! The dark rings' effects are about to wear out! Time for us to get out of here!_

Yamidramon was sent flying back as Youkai Inumon returned from having his mega power sealed. The dragon warrior scaled the wall while glaring down the dark canine.

"Darn! Black Guilmon's dark rings have lost their effect!" Yamidramon exclaimed.

"Heh, not so tough now, eh?" Youkai Inumon chuckled, assuming a battle stance. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?!"

Picking herself out of the seats, Sakuyamon stood tall with her staff in hand. Atolmdramon frowned as he, too, realized the dark ring no longer concealed the golden-armored warrior's mega power.

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to retreat. We've at least tried wearing them down for those aliens to finish them," Atolmdramon backed away.

Puppetmon screamed as he ran away from the towering Mega Gargomon. The former Dark Master hopped behind a pile of seats.

"Puppetmon!! Yamidramon!! Atolmdramon!!" Chaos Gallantmon hollered out. "It's time for us to retreat!! Now!!"

Atolmdramon nodded. "Wise choice."

"Yeah! It's about time!!" Puppetmon screeched, knocking around the seats with his mallet. Hopping up into mid-air and landing beside Atolmdramon, the puppet digimon snickered. "Sorry but we've got to run!"

Yamidramon sneered. "Fine, as you wish." With that, he hopped off the side of the wall and stood beside the others.

"HEY!! WAIT FOR US!!" Skull Satanmon waved out as he rushed over to join his entourage.

Marine Devimon caught up. "Guess the fun is over."

General Scorpionus came from out of corner with a handful of broken machine parts and gears. "I have all I need here." _I've managed to sneak off and collected the parts Chaos Gallantmon needed to build the tracking device. Once we have this device completed, it will be no problem for us to locate all seven pieces of Valmarmon!_

"General Scorpionus!! It's time for us to depart!!" Chaos Gallantmon howled as he held off Gallantmon to a standstill.

"Yes!" the cybernetic digimon responded and faced the direction leading out to a door. "That way! I recall seeing a teleporter there! Follow me out!" He raced toward the door with the essentials in hand.

"Time for us to split!" Skull Satanmon followed General Scorpionus. "Hahaha! See you soon, suckers!!"

Following behind the skeleton digimon was Marine Devimon, Yamidramon and Atolmdramon. Chaos Gallantmon seized the opportunity as he immediately rushed past Gallantmon.

"And this is where I depart..."

_**BAM!!!**_

Gallantmon would not have none of that and pushed Chaos Gallantmon into the wall. "You're NOT going anywhere!"

"Feh... sorry, 'brother' but duty calls. I wish we could reacquaint ourselves but I've got more important business to attend to!" Chaos Gallantmon put his shield in front and started out the door. "Brother, until we meet again... I'll never forget this! The next time our battle will determine only one winner!"

"No! Get back here!!" Gallantmon roared.

"I don't think so!" Youkai Inumon hopped in front of the charging knight.

Mega Gargomon smashed his fist down to block out the path of Chaos Gallantmon. "Going somewhere?!"

Sakuyamon hopped down behind the knight. "Hum."

"You idiots!!" Chaos Gallantmon busted out laughing and charged up a condensed energy beam through his shield. "_**SHIELD ATTACK!!**_"

_**BOOM!!!**_

The force of his beam knocked the door down. Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon and Sakuyamon coughed out as a cloud of smoke emerged from the debris. This prompted Chaos Gallantmon to dash out to follow his entourage.

"NO!! GET BACK HERE!!" Gallantmon dashed out to follow his 'brother.'

"We will meet again, brother!! Hahahahaha!!" the dark knight digimon's voice echoed from the hallway.

As soon as Gallantmon reached the hallway, he turned and saw Chaos Gallantmon moving to a different direction.

"He got away!!" Gallantmon angrily smashed his lance on the ground.

Youkai Inumon moved past the smoke and coughed. "Hey, Gallantmon! You have some explaining to do!"

"Me?"

"You and Chaos Gallantmon seemed to be having some discussion for a moment," Sakuyamon called out.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what's the deal-o," Mega Gargomon said.

Gallantmon faced his fellow digimon colleagues. "You're not going to believe this but... Chaos Gallantmon is my..."

Youkai Inumon's ear perked as he turned around. "Your what?"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Mega Gargomon queried.

"He... He's my brother," Gallantmon faced everyone, his voice low in tone and his eyes downcasted.

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds until the other digimon reacted out of shocked surprise.

"_**WHAAAAT?!**_"

"Gallantmon! Are you sure he told you?" Sakuyamon asked the Royal Knight digimon.

"I... I don't know whether to believe them. He didn't look like he was lying."

Mega Gargomon scoffed. "I still think he's just lying. You know how bad guys like jerking with our chains."

"Somehow I think he maybe telling the truth," Youkai Inumon was convinced. "Gallantmon, why not explain what he told you?"

"Ok, then. But we need to find Takato and the kids! I'm worried about them," Gallantmon leaned back against the nearest wall. "Ok, here goes. He told me..." The Royal Knight went ahead and explained the birth of Black Guilmon's existence.

-

As General Scorpionus, Skull Satanmon, Marine Devimon, Atolmdramon and Yamidramon stopped by the nearest teleporter, Black Guilmon caught up to them after de-digivolving from his mega form. The dark reptilian digimon stopped to take a breather and leaned back against a door behind him.

"Did you get what we're looking for, General Scorpionus?" Black Guilmon inquired.

"I did," the robotic general replied, holding a handful of gears and parts from used equipment. "I should be able to build a tracking device out of this pile of junk. Is this all we need?"

"Actually, we need to return to that hangar, grab Fuugamon and get out of here as soon as possible. It appears we no longer serve a purpose here."

"So, back to the Digital World then?" asked Yamidramon.

Skull Satanmon sighed with relief. "It's about time. This place is just not home to me. Plus, I doubt they have any burger joints out in space."

"I can just imagine you crying from the far ends of the universe if there weren't any burger places out there," Marine Devimon said.

"I heard that once you enter these teleporters you tell it where you need to go and you'll be there in no time," Atolmdramon examined the port. "So, back to hangar we go?"

Black Guilmon nodded. "That's correct. Let's go, gentlemen. Our mission here is complete."

"Yay! Finally!" Skull Satanmon celebrated while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Once we return to the Digital World, we WILL find those seven pieces and restore Valmarmon to his former glory! The balance of power will be shifted back to evil!" Black Guilmon bellowed out into laughter. _Of course, once Valmarmon is reawakened, I will finally confront my brother as we settle our differences once and for all!_

With that, the group one by one entered the teleporter as they were transported directly back to the hangar area where Fuugamon awaited them. Their mission was already complete and they came for the resources they needed to construct the tracking device.

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/6:20 PM**

Spending an hour and a half crushing the Rajita forces, the combined strength of the Legendary Warriors, the Duel Monsters, the Victory Tamers - along with their digimon partners, The Digi-Destined - and their digimon partners, the Royal Knights and the demon allies of Yusuke Urameshi managed to triumph shortly.

However, their celebration would be short-lived as the mechs arrived with a legion of Rajita soldier reserves.

Ardhamon sat up from a cross-legged position as he focused his fire energy. He noticed as a horde of airborne Rajita soldiers were dropping down from hovercraft.

"Great! There's more coming!" the Warrior of Flame warned his colleagues.

"And just when we were trying to recover our strength. Do they intend to tire us out of exhaustion?" Herodramon said.

Flamedramon scoffed. "Looks like you're going to need to digivolve into your mega form, Herodramon. Seadramon just left to help that former human partner of his."

"Indeed."

"All right! You want to send more soldiers? _**BRING 'EM ON!!**_" Ardhamon roared.

-

"Davis!!" Ken called out as he rushed toward his friend.

However, Davis was busy holding out a box with an action figure of himself inside. He showed it in front of Kari, who couldn't contain her laughter. TK turned to see Ken waving out to them.

"Hey, Kari, look! I'm an action figure!" Davis showed off the box with a cheesy grin. "Aren't I great?"

"There's also action figures of us, too," Kari said, showing off a box with herself in it.

"You guys! Ken's calling for us! Looks like we're not done yet!" TK called to his two friends.

"TK! Kari! Davis! There are more of those aliens coming!" Ken exclaimed as he stopped beside his friends. Pointing toward the skies, more Rajita warriors were dropping down from hovercraft units and giant mechs.

Davis frowned with a clenched fist. "Fine! Imperialdramon is still up for another round!"

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon can provide more fire power," Kari nodded in agreement.

"Right! We're not going to stop until there's still breath in us!" TK stated.

Imperialdramon lifted his head up and deeply growled at the sight of the enemy preparing to launch airborne assaults. He quickly propelled himself upward and swatted away several Rajita soldiers with his clawed right hand. Seraphimon joined in the fray as he released a crackling ball of electricity at the enemy. Ophanimon fired a beam of holy energy through her javelin at another horde of soldiers.

"Get 'em, Seraphimon!!"

"Ophanimon!!"

Davis smirked with a proud smile. "Good job, Imperialdramon!!"

"They are desperately to wear us down if they're sending more reinforcements," Ken observed carefully. "I get this dreadful feeling an even greater enemy will be coming."

"What? You think so?" Davis asked.

Kari had a worried look on her face. "Somehow, I have to agree with Ken."

"Hey, guys!! Come over here and give us a hand!!" a tall warrior garbed in mostly blue and white armor. His chest was mostly white with silver armor shoulder protection and knee guards. His right arm was silver and heavily armored. Shielding his face was an orb-shaped helmet with wing-like protrusions on the sides. Strapped around his waist was a white belt buckle and flowing across his back - while being fastened around his neck - was a red scarf-like cape. It was none other than the bio-merged mega form of Ryo and Cyberdramon: Justimon.

"Whoa!! Just who is that guy?!" Davis' mouth dropped at the sight of the new arrival.

"That voice...? Is that... Ryo?" TK inquired.

Ken smiled. "It is Ryo. He and Cyberdramon fused together through a digivolution process known as Bio-Mergence."

"Wow! So, is he a mega then?" Kari asked, glancing over to Justimon.

"He is," Ken explained. "Just think if he had that ability to fuse with our partner digimon?"

"Oh man!! That would kick so much butt!!" Davis was giddy with excitement. "Imagine what kind of hero I'd become if Veemon and I were to combine!" The Child of Miracles dropped down and proudly pointed to himself with his thumbs.

TK and Kari sweat dropped at the sight of Davis acting like his goofy self yet again.

"C'mon, Davis! We have work to do!" Ken pulled his friend up. "Just like Ryo said, let's give him a hand."

"Right! Let's go!" Davis declared.

Kari stopped as she turned and watched their digimon in action. Somehow, she did have that dreadful feeling that an even greater event was about to occur.

"Kari? Are you all right?" TK asked the female.

"Not really..." Kari sighed. "What if what Ken said was right? This could be just a foreshadowing of what's to come?"

"Then, we will be ready for it. Whatever it could be..." TK rested a hand on Kari's back. "Now, c'mon! We've got another world to save!"

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, following TK as they ran ahead to meet with the other Digi-Destined.

-

"HEE-YA!!" Jet Silphymon flew up and backhanded a Draconian in mid-air. "Take that!!"

Jin unleashed another gust of wind that easily blew away a horde of Bio-Vivians. "Why don't these things give up?"

Daipenmon hopped beside the wind-powered demon. "Well, they're out to kill us. What do you expect? They won't stop until we're done!"

"I wonder how Takuya and the other guys holding up," the Warrior of the Wind was noticeably worried. She quickly turned as she scanned the streets. "Man, I feel so bad about Tokyo having to rebuild. This is going to take a long time to recover."

"You should see the chaos that occurs in our realm," Jin said. "Whoo-wee! It's crazy like heck!"

Suddenly, a horde of Bio-Vivians popped out from under sewer lids as they surrounded the trio. Jet Silphymon, Daipenmon and Jin assumed battle position as they were prepared to resume their battle.

"Less talk and more action, you two," Jet Silphymon leaped forward as she swung her windmill down. "HEE-YA!!"

-

Omegamon flew across as he scanned the city streets below. Sitting on both shoulders of the Royal Knight was Tai and Matt. He watched as Buster Blader was fighting off several Draconian Guardians. Coming toward his direction were three Rajita hovercrafts.

"In coming, Omegamon!!" Tai called out, pointing forward.

Matt frowned with a snarl. "Let them have it!!"

Aiming his Garuru Cannon, he unleashed a powerful blast at a hovercraft unit. "_**SUPREME CANNON!!**_"

_**BOOM!!!!**_

That hovercraft was blown away by the Royal Knight's blast. The other two hovercrafts quickly turned away as Omegamon pursued them.

"You're NOT getting away!!" bellowed Omegamon.

"That takes care of one! Those other two are getting away!" exclaimed Tai.

"Don't worry, Tai. Omegamon will take care of them!"

The Child of Courage looked down at the city below them. "Hopefully Buster Blader and Athenamon will be all right, Omegamon."

"They'll be just fine, Tai. Buster Blader and Athenamon can handle themselves just fine. I can assure you that."

"Davis and the others should be fine as long as their digimon are there to watch them," Matt assured his friend.

"Yeah but this is probably only going to get worse if this drags on. Nonetheless, we have a job to do! We're NOT going to let the digimon and our new allies down!"

Omegamon nodded. "That's the Tai, I know. Now, to engage the enemy!!" With that, the mega digimon soared across as he continued to pursue the Rajita hovercraft units.

-

Suddenly, the ground under a group of Bio-Vivians rumbled as Kazu was lifting the slab of concrete the aliens were standing on. Relying on his new strength, Kazu grinned and hurled the concrete slab across.

Guardromon held off a Draconian Guardian with repeated missile shots. "Stand back, evil-doer!!"

"Gee, are you enjoying yourselves, you two?" Felinismon sweat dropped as she backhanded a Foxzard. "I don't know about you but I've really gotta digivolve to mega. Jeri! Give me a boost!"

Jeri nodded as she held out her D-Ark. "Sure thing, Felinismon!"

Suzie, now holding Calumon in her arms, cheered on her digimon partner from the sidelines. "Go, Antiramon!!"

"They're winning!!" Calumon cheered on. "We're winning!!"

"_**BUNNY BLADES!!**_" Antiramon came down as she cut through the end of a hovercraft. Then, she proceeded to rip through the shredded piece of metal. "Marine Angemon! Make sure and protect Suzie!"

"Pi!" The tiny pink mega chirped as he spat out a pink bubble, which immediately sealed Suzie inside.

"Thanks, little Mawine Angemon!!" the little girl waved to the tiny digimon.

Kenta quickly uncloaked himself after turning invisible. "I'm so glad Beelzebumon managed to come here when we needed him!"

"No problem, kids," Beelzebumon pointed his Berenjena shotguns at two Draconian Guardians. He fired and watched them drop to the ground like flies. "They ain't so tough without those blasted shields to save them."

"Whew! That takes care of these creeps!" Kazu smirked, glancing around the bodies of Rajita soldiers. He watched as the bodies turned to dust. "That'll show them!"

"Let's not get too carried away here guys!" Phillipe called out as he walked out of an alleyway with Artemismon accompanying him. "There's going to be more of these aliens coming. Artemismon, you did great work watching my back."

Nodding her head, Artemismon purred. "It's not a problem, Phillipe. You did awesome out there running through those hordes. Please, don't stop trying to impress me."

"I was impressing you? Well, that's a nice compliment coming from you, Artemismon," the boy blushed, scratching the back of his head.

Kazu elbowed Kenta in the side with a devious smirk. "What do you think, Kenta? I'd say Phillipe has a crush on his partner."

"More like the other way around I'd say."

"No, you think?"

Phillipe overheard their discussion and sighed. "Artemismon, did you hear that?"

"Well... the kid with the glasses kind of has a point. I do have somewhat of a crush on you."

Trying to shake thoughts out of his mind, Phillipe stretched out his legs. "Look, let's just stay focused on our task. Artemismon, do you sense anymore enemies?"

"Yeah. There's more coming this way," the Amazon digimon nodded in response. She looked up and watched as hovercrafts released more Rajita soldiers. "Like now!! Here's more coming!!"

"Ok, guys! Time to prove why we're called the Victory Tamers! We're going to triumph over the enemy!" Kazu declared as he suddenly stopped himself and smiled. "Yeah! Victory Tamers! That's what our team's name should be called."

"That's a wonderful name! After all, our power was drawn from the Lights of Victory," Jeri said.

Phillipe smirked and scratched his chin. "Not to mention I'd call Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura the Beast Tamers since their powers are now drawn from the four legendary Spirit Beasts. Then, our team name shall be known as the Victory Tamers." He looked back up at the airborne enemies dropping by in hordes. "Then, Victory Tamers... let's go out there and WIN!"

Beelzebumon scoffed as he watched the Victory Tamers preparing to engage the next legion of Rajita soldiers. "Yeah and forget about me. Yeah, I'm invisible..." He turned and tossed the corpse of a Draconian Guardian. "Mako and Ai... You two better be safe. I'll run through these freaks even if it takes me every last ounce of breath in my body!"

"Here they come! Get ready!" Jeri called out. "Felinismon, digivolve!"

"Right!" Felinismon hopped up as a bright orb of light her engulfed her entire body. "Felinismon _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_ _**ANGEDRAMON!!**_"

"That should even out our odds! Artemismon and Angedramon! Lead us through!" Phillipe ordered.

"YES!!"

Phillipe raced forward to join the two mega digimon as everyone else followed him. "Himura. Please be ok, my friend."

-

"Take that!" Kotori dropped down as she impaled a fallen Draconian Guardian. Pulling out her sword, she turned and skewered through an incoming Foxzard.

Grani mule kicked a hovercraft unit and sent it hurtling across the street. "You're good, Kotori! Really good!"

Seadramon spat out shards of ice as three Bio-Vivians were sealed inside ice cubes. "That'll cool you off!!"

"Good job you two!" Kotori winked to her two companions. She turned as a Draconian Guardian attempted to sneak attack her. Kotori cried out as she delivered an elbow shot across the alien's cranium, dropped down and delivered an uppercut into his crotch. "KYA!!"

"Oooo, now THAT'S gotta hurt!" Grani turned away and winced.

"That's the Kotori I love so much!" Seadramon smiled proudly.

Kotori gutted the Rajita soldier with her sword and slashed his chest apart with one stroke. As she kicked the skewered alien, she turned and flashed a sly smile. "That one was for Kotori and Phillipe!" _I hope you two are doing fine without me. Eh, you probably are. You've got friends to back you up!_

-

The other Royal Knights had already conquered a legion of Rajita soldiers with the unlikely assist from the Amazons – both Duel Monster and Digimon types - and the other Duel Monsters.

Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman confronted Alphamon while discussing their plan to launch a second assault on an incoming Rajita army heading their direction. D'Arcmon and Mermaimon stood on guard alongside Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Magnamon. Amazoness Blowpiper, Chain master, Fighter and Paladin surrounded the recovering Ceresmon.

"Athenamon, you made a wise choice aligning yourself with these Amazon warriors," Alphamon complimented the female Royal Knight. "This is what we need to hold off the enemy."

"Indeed," Dynasmon nodded in agreement.

Crusadermon scoffed. "If you ask me, we probably didn't need them. We were handling these invaders ourselves quite well."

"Of course, I've always handled diplomatic decisions on my own," Athenamon smirked, glaring toward the pink-armored Royal Knight. "Jealous that I can gather allies better and more effectively than you can, dear Crusadermon?"

"Oh shut it!"

"If you ask me Omegamon married an intelligent and beautiful negotiator," Alphamon said. "She knows when and how to build alliances with others through peaceful negotiations. I think that's something you should learn to do more often, Crusadermon."

"Humph..." Crusadermon turned away.

"So, that's what we need to do?" Swordswoman asked, gripping her sword. "Well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. The enemy no doubt will be bringing in their heavy artilleries. I advise caution, Royal Knights."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can handle whatever they plan to throw at us," Magnamon replied. "Is everyone ready then?"

"My sisters are ready," Swordswoman said.

Athenamon turned toward D'Arcmon. "D'Arcmon, go. Sisters, get ready!"

"Omegamon, wherever you are... be careful my friend," Alphamon faced the direction of where they would engage the next incoming Rajita army in defense of the Japanese city.

-

Suddenly, with everyone preoccupied with the Rajita armies, the sky itself started to slowly rip open as a portal quickly opened up to release a brilliant, shimmering flash of blue light. This signified what could have been Ken and Kari's foreshadowing.

Behind this portal the emergence of the four Sovereigns would shortly take place. In fact, they were under the control of Ghidorah's Orichalcos stones and soon they would wreck havoc across the Shibuya district.

_**BOOM!!! **_

_**BOOM!!! **_

_**BOOM!!!**_

_**SLASH!!! **_

_**RIP!!!**_

The hole ripped open further as glowing orbs of red eyes emerged from behind the portal wall. Then, one by one... the four Sovereigns emerged as each of them unleashed an earth-shattering roar (or scream) that echoed throughout the skies.

Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon set their sights on the ones engaged against the Rajita armies.

However, their arrival would only foreshadow the reawakening of the Rajita god itself.

-

Ardhamon twirled around as he sensed the disruption occurring. He looked up as watched the four Sovereigns emerge from the portal. His eyes widened in alarm as he turned and called out to the Dra-Warriors.

"You guys!! It's the Sovereigns!!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Herodramon!! Flamedramon!!"

Herodramon was taken back by surprise as he watched the four Sovereigns. "Yes but there's something odd about them."

"I'm sensing that an evil source of power is controlling them," Ardhamon nodded. "Great, this is just what we needed. Did these aliens somehow find a way to control the Sovereigns?! What if they..." Then, he realized the horrifying thought of Ghidorah and the Rajita reaching the realm of the Sovereigns. "No. That Ghidorah guy couldn't have..."

"Defeated the Sovereign single handedly?!" Herodramon gasped. "You mean to tell me..."

"I don't know but this is NOT good news for all of us! The Rajita have turned the Sovereigns against us!"

Flamedramon backpedaled a bit. "You... you mean we have to fight the Sovereigns? These are four digi-gods we have respected for so long!"

"If you respect them so much, you'll help us bring them back to normal!" Ardhamon said. "I hope everyone else is seeing what we're seeing!"

-

Beowulfmon and Reichmon stood together on top of a roof with their sights on the four roaring Sovereigns. Their face expression hardened as they knew their biggest battle would be at hand.

"The Rajita must have gotten to them, Kouichi. Now, we'll have no choice but to fight the Sovereigns."

"Of course, we'll find out what is controlling them? I am sensing a source of evil inside the four," Reichmon said.

Willis stood beside Golden Rapidmon as he noticed Cherubimon growling under his breath.

"Cherubimon? What's going on?" Willis addressed to the Celestial digimon.

"The four Sovereigns have been brainwashed by the invaders. I'm afraid we will have to engage them into battle but not without the others. I know Seraphimon and Ophanimon are thinking the same idea as I am."

Golden Rapidmon frowned. "Don't worry, Cherubimon. We'll unite whoever is available."

"Yes."

"Are you two also going to join Cherubimon?" Willis asked the two brothers.

Beowulfmon nodded. "Of course and I'm afraid I'll need to spirit evolve into Magna Garurumon."

"Or Susanoomon if necessary," Reichmon said.

"Let's keep Susanoomon as our last trump card for now. Though, you do have a good point. There's no telling what kind of power the Rajita must have given the Sovereigns. Whatever it is, we'll remove that source and free those four!"

"I suggest we move, Beowulfmon."

"Agreed. Let's move!"

-

After defeating the Rajita soldiers they engaged earlier, Jet Silphymon, Daipenmon and Jin stopped to glance upward at the magnificent sight of the four Sovereigns descending from out of the portal. Both Legendary Warriors were scared out of their wits. Who could blame them? They were looking up at four digimon revered Digi-Gods.

"The Sovereigns?!" Jet Silphymon cried out. "Did they come to help us?!"

"Somehow, I don't think so. Whoever these four are... I'm getting a dreadful feeling just looking at them," Jin said.

Daipenmon shuddered. "Izumi, I think the Rajita somehow turned the Sovereign against us!"

"But, how? You mean that leader of theirs defeated them and is somehow controlling them? There's NO telling we're going to overcome these odds!" the Warrior of the Wind shouted. "We're really at a disadvantageous situation here!"

"We won't know if we take them on, won't we, my friends?" Jin smirked.

"Are you _**KIDDING**_ me?! These four are the Digimon Sovereigns!" Daipenmon cried out.

"And? We're going to have to confront them sooner or later. Besides, don't you want to set them free? Eh? Am I right?"

Jet Silphymon wasn't sure what to make of this. "Yeah but Daipenmon and myself are nowhere to measuring up against the Sovereigns. Only Takuya and Kouji are any real contenders as far as us Legendary Warriors go."

"Let's go anyway. Just like Jin here suggested," Daipenmon said. "We're going to have to fight them sooner or later. We'll have no choice anyway."

"If we want to save the Sovereigns, you're right," she replied, nodding her head. "All right then. Follow me, guys!"

Jin flew ahead. "What are you two waiting for then? C'mon!"

"Hey! Hold on!" Jet Silphymon took flight in pursuit of the wind demon.

"I hope we can come out of this in one piece," Daipenmon followed the two airborne warriors.

-

Rhino Kabuterimon, Chuu, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Touya and the 'Beautiful' Suzuka stopped with their eyes on the four Digimon Sovereigns.

"Wow, now those are big whopper of monsters I tell ya!" Chuu gawked at the four massive beasts.

"I've seen bigger," Suzuka quipped. "So, you tell me these four are called Sovereigns?"

Rhino Kabuterimon responded. "That's right. These four are like the main guardians of the Digital World. They're also watchers of other realms I believe. If the Rajita have somehow brainwashed the Sovereigns and turned them loose on us... No, I don't even want to think about the consequences! If these four run wild in the real world, there's going to be a lot of destruction!"

"And you want us to help you with these monsters?" Rinku asked. "I don't know. They're big and I don't think..."

"Stay tough, Rinku. Since when do we demons ever run from battles?" Touya said. "That's just NOT our style."

"What he said," Shishiwakamaru spoke up. "Besides, didn't we come here to have a little fun and excitement?"

"Whoa! These four are the Sovereigns! I'm not even sure you guys can handle them without us!" Rhino Kabuterimon strolled in front of them.

Chuu popped his neck and then his knuckles. "We've been through so many fights, kid. We're tournament fighters and are tough guys!" Smoke spewed through his nostrils. "Let me at those blokes!!"

"Guess there's no use trying to convince you otherwise," sighed Rhino Kabuterimon. "But listen to me carefully. We're NOT here to destroy the Sovereigns. They're crucial to the Digital World. My and friends I will try to find out what's controlling them."

"Deal but we're not going easy on them," Touya replied.

"Fair enough. Now, c'mon! Let's go!" the Warrior or Thunder exclaimed, strolling ahead with the demons following his lead.

Shishiwakamaru glanced up and watched as the Sovereigns were closer to touching down on the city. He sneered in gesture. "Tch, are there beings truly more powerful than us, demons?"

-

Omegamon stopped and watched the four Sovereigns touching down at the heart of Shibuya district. He remained airborne with Tai and Matt glaring down.

"What are the four Sovereigns doing?!" Matt exclaimed.

Tai frowned. "I can't believe those aliens somehow are controlling them. Even Azulongmon... We just might have to engage even him in battle. Right, Omegamon?"

"I'm afraid so, Tai. However, I will fight them alone. I'm sure everyone here has taken notice and are heading over to join us," Omegamon said. "Hopefully Athenamon and the Royal Knights get here soon enough."

"Yeah, same with Davis and the others. I tell ya if the stacks couldn't have been stacked any higher against us," Tai said.

Matt blinked. "What could be worse?"

Omegamon muttered. "I don't even want to know..."

-

"Davis! Ken! It's the Sovereigns!" Imperialdramon shouted, glancing ahead. His red eyes flared as he probed the alien stones inside the four majestic beasts.

Davis, Ken, TK and Kari paled as they watched Azulongmon descending with the three other Sovereigns. They realized that they would now have to confront the great dragon they had revered for so long.

"Somehow, I had a bad feeling about this but I never would have imagined..." Ken was taken back.

"Not the Sovereigns," Kari murmured.

Davis snarled. "That does it! These alien creeps have gone TOO FAR. Imperialdramon, are you willing to fight the Sovereigns?"

"To save and restore them back to normal, then I shall," Imperialdramon nodded. "They are being controlled by stones being placed inside their bodies. If we are to somehow remove them, the Sovereigns can be saved."

"Then, that's what we'll do," TK said. "Ryo, what do you think?"

Ryo frowned. "There's no other choice. However, considering we're fighting the Sovereigns, we will need all of the digimon to engage them."

"Well, we have enough megas on our side to even the odds. So, let's not waste not time! Imperialdramon, time for Fighter Mode!" Davis called out.

"Right!" the large dragon responded as he underwent his immediate mode change. "Imperialdramon _**MODE CHANGE!! FIGHTER MODE!!**_"

Suddenly as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode erected up on two feet, the booming voice from the Golden Dragon of Ra echoed in his mind.

_**"Interesting. So, you can assume other forms? Well, might I make a suggestion?"**_

_What? _Imperialdramon thought.

_**"How about me granting you some of my mystic power to give you a power boost you will necessarily need if you do battle the Sovereigns?"**_

_First, let's just see how much power these alien stones have boosted the Sovereigns' powers. If they are indeed too much even for myself, I'll ask you to grant me the power you wish to share with me._

_**"Very well but I think you will need it sooner than later. It's your choice."**_

_Trust me, my friend. I know what I'm doing._

"Ready to go, Imperialdramon?" Ken called out.

"Yes. Seraphimon! Ophanimon! It's time! The Sovereigns have to be stopped before they start recklessly destroying Tokyo!"

"Right!" the Celestial pair responded.

Kari clasped her hands together and shivered. "I hope nothing else worse comes after this. I mean... what else could go wrong?"

TK sneered. _She's right. What else can these aliens stack against us? There couldn't be anything worse than having to engage the four Digimon Sovereigns, including Azulongmon. _

-

Elsewhere, at least a mile from where the Sovereigns making their landing, Atem and his friends stood watching the turn of events taking place. Tea, Tristan and Duke were slightly nervous from now having to confront the four Digimon Sovereigns. However, Atem, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba and Joey firmly stood together.

"Why didn't we see this coming?" Tristan gulped.

"Because we didn't, Tristan, Obviously," Tea replied.

Atem closed his fists. "So the Rajita have managed to turn even the Digimon Sovereign against us. They've gone too far!"

Joey smirked. "Don't worry, Yugi. I know we won't be fighting them alone. We'll have those kids giving us support. Right, Kaiba?"

The elder Kaiba glanced toward the blonde with a sneer. "Yeah..."

"Besides, we can even out the odds. After all Lyn and I can bring out our Kas!" Mokuba said. "Same goes for Tea, Tristan and Duke!

"And you three can turn into Dragon Knights. We're definitely NOT going to be left out of this fight," Lyn stated, closing her left hand. "So, Seto... you think you're ready? How are your wounds doing?"

"They're fine. Look, let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Kaiba," Atem smirked.

"But what about the Leviathan?" asked Duke. "Don't forget these aliens are the ones who forged the Orichalcos stones in the first place. All of that evil power came directly from their god."

"We haven't seen Leviathan reawaken," Joey said.

"Not yet at least," Tristan cut in.

Lyn walked ahead of the group as she watched the four Sovereigns preparing to mount their first move. "Hey, guys! Less talking and more walking! Seto, Yugi and Joey... armor up. The Dragon Knights are definitely needed. Mokuba, Tea, Tristan and Duke... Let's see those Kas in action!"

"Wait for us!!" a voice called out from behind them.

The group turned as they noticed Serenity standing yards away from them. Accompanying her was Mai, who carried Morpheous along. Joey was shocked to see that his sister had followed them.

"Se... Serenity?!?!" Joey exclaimed.

"You thought you were just going to leave us behind like that?!" Mai spat out. "Some friends you are!"

"After all, you could need my help," Serenity advanced toward the group.

Lyn smiled. "Well, looks like you guys can't convince her to stay behind. Not that I have a problem with it. After all, she did help us save Joey. And her Ka is even stronger than mine."

"Serenity..." Joey put a hand on his sister's right shoulder.

"No, don't 'Serenity' me. I'm going to help you in any way I can. I can no longer just sit back and pray anymore. I do have a Ka of my own," Serenity stated. "So, what do you say, big brother? No... I mean, Joey."

The blonde-haired teen was a bit taken back and looked into Serenity's eyes. These were no longer the eyes of a scared girl but a determined yet growing pre-adult. Joey realized that his sister would one day develop into an independent woman.

"She's got you there, Joseph," Mai smirked. "If you ask me, Serenity's going to become a strong woman when she gets older. Probably stronger than me."

"Well, I can't really argue there, Joey," Duke said.

Atem smiled. "It's okay, Joey. After all, she did save your life."

Joey sighed and removed his hand from his sister. "Heh, nope. Serenity, I'm proud of ya. Now you don't have to be dependent on your big brother anymore. This is your chance to show us what you can do to help the team."

"Thanks, Joey," Serenity smiled as she embraced her brother, happy tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks.

"Awww, now that's sweet," Tea crossed her arms and warmly smiled. "I can't wait to see her Ka in action again."

"Me too!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Lyn watched the siblings embrace and was reminded of her two brothers. "I'm so happy for those two."

"So, shouldn't we start going?" Seto turned around and faced the group. "These Sovereigns as call them are already on the move!"

"They're already mounting their first attack! All right then..." Atem snarled, as he faced his friends. "Everyone! Get ready! Joey, Kaiba! It's time!"

With that, Kaiba and Joey stood on opposite sides of Atem. The pharaoh was standing right in the middle.

"_**ARMOR OF TIMAEUS!!**_"

"_**ARMOR OF CRITIAS!!**_"

"_**ARMOR OF HERMOS!!**_"

The three Dragon Knights dashed ahead with their majestic battle armor. Joey, this time, had his sword back in his possession. Lyn nodded to the others as each of their eyes started glowing one by one.

Lyn - with eyes glowing blue - and her Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Serenity - with her hair turning black and eyes glowing red - and her Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Tea and her Dark Magician Girl.

Tristan and his Gaia the Fierce Knight.

Duke and his Orgoth the Relentless.

Holding Morpheous with an arm around him, Mai smiled while watching her friends preparing to mount their next move. "Good luck, Joey."

-

After landing at the heart of Shibuya district, the four Digimon Sovereigns surveyed the territory. Azulongmon slowly hovered over the streets with his eyes on the lookout for any suspecting prey. Baihumon and Ebonwumon turned as they smashed cars sitting in their path. Ripping a convertible with his claws, the tiger beast roared and madly swung his tail through a nearby building. Zhuqiaomon opened his mouth and unleashed fiery blast, which incinerated a light post.

Glancing across the ruined streets, Azulongmon narrowed his green flaring eyes to notice a large group stampeding toward his direction.

"_**Sovereigns! It appears we have company!**_" Azulongmon spoke with a slightly dark, altered voice. Grinning underneath his mask, the Dragon Sovereign of the East anticipated the arrival of their prey.

Zhuqiaomon also noticed the unsuspecting guests and got a glimpse of them. "_**Yes! It appears the Legendary Warriors have brought along some friends. I take it you know them quite well, Azulongmon!**_"

"_**Indeed I have. So, THEY have managed to come. This had to be Huanglongmon's doing.**_"

Yes, coming forth toward their direction was none other than Ardhamon, Herodramon and Flamedramon. Also coming from an opposite direction were Beowulfmon, Reichmon, Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon.

"KOUJI!!" Ardhamon called out as he jumped forward.

"TAKUYA!!" Beowulfmon roared as he, too, took a huge leap.

"Time for me to digivolve!" Herodramon declared as he lunged upward with data ring surrounding him. "Herodramon _**MEGA SHINKA!!**_ _**KYODAIDRAMON!!**_"

"Go for it, Legendary Warriors!!" Cherubimon shouted.

"Ardhamon... _**SLIDE EVOLUTION!! KAISER GREYMON!!**_"

"Beowulfmon... _**SLIDE EVOLUTION!! MAGNA GARURUMON!!**_"

The four brainwashed Sovereigns turned as their attention was on the two Z-Hybrids, the two megas, the armored digimon and the golden-armored digimon. They laughed amongst themselves towards their opposition.

"Azulongmon!! Baihumon!! Ebonwumon!! Zhuqiaomon!!" Cherubimon pleaded out to the Sovereigns. "Please, fight the control of the aliens' evil power!! We don't want this to spill out into violence!"

"I'm afraid they're not going to listen. So, looks like we'll only settle this by force!" Kaiser Greymon declared as he pointed his sword at the Sovereigns' direction.

Magna Garurumon snarled. "We're sorry for this, Sovereigns."

"_**BAH! Did you hear that my brethren? These fools dare to challenge us?! We are the Digimon Sovereigns! Just what are you petty fools going to accomplish by challenging our authority?! We'll crush your pathetic human world in the name of our new lord... Ghidorah!!**_" Baihumon roared, gripping the ground under his feet.

"Sovereigns, I respect what you've done for us digimon but even I can't let you carry out this meaningless attack," Kyodaidramon prepared to attack.

"_**Nothing but rubbish!! Let's just see how long you can last!!**_" laughed Zhuqiaomon as fired a blast of fire from his mouth. "_**PHOENIX FIRE!!**_"

"Move out!!" Kaiser Greymon roared as he and everyone else dodged the incoming fire blast.

Willis watched as he rode across Cherubimon's back. "This is getting way out of hand, Cherubimon!"

"Make sure and stay with me, Willis!"

Golden Rapidmon flew out as he unleashed repeated missile shots. "_**RAPID FIRE!!**_"

Pointing his magical staff at his intended targets, Kyodaidramon focused as he channeled enough magic power to provide Golden Rapidmon as back up. "_**MAGICAL BLAST!!**_"

Flamedramon jumped up as he unleashed numerous fireballs (of course not targeting Zhuqiaomon). "_**KNUCKLE FIRE!!**_"

"Hold them off at bay, guys!!" Kaiser Greymon charged forward as he watched Baihumon coming toward him. "Great... here goes nothing!" With that, he gathered enough fire energy through his sword and released it as a crossbow-like attack. "_**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!!**_"

_**SHOOM!! **_

_**BOOM!!**_

As the attack slammed HARD against Baihumon, it was only enough to slow him down but did not entirely faze him. This prompted Kaiser Greymon to roll away from Baihumon lunging forward. Magna Garurumon leaped above Ebonwumon as he unleashed a series of missiles and fired a blast through his cannon blaster. "_**MACHINEGUN DESTROY!!**_"

_**BOOM!!! **_

_**BOOM!!**_

Again, much like Baihumon, the two-headed Sovereign of the North shrugged off Magna Garurumon's attacks.

"Shoot! It's not working since we're only at half of our strength!!" Magna Garurumon growled.

Kaiser Greymon raced down with Baihumon in pursuit of him. "Yeah! We're going to need the others here pronto!!"

"_**Face it!! You cannot defeat us with just you five alone!!**_" Azulongmon laughed.

Cherubimon took a chance as he flew toward both Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. "Hang on tight, Willis!!"

"I'M HANGING!! I'MG HANGING!!" Willis cries out, grabbing a handful of his digimon's fur.

Summoning a lightning bolt from both hands, Cherubimon hurled them both at the two Sovereigns. "Don't you two forget about me, the sixth digimon active here!! _**LIGHTNING SPEARS!!**_"

Azulongmon was quick to counter as the chains encircling lashed across and cancelled out Cherubimon's two Lightning Spears. "_**LIGHTNING WHIP!!**_"

_**BOOM!!!**_

"No!! He cut them off before they could hit them!" Cherubimon growled after his failed attempt.

"Here they come!" Willis warned his partner.

"_**Allow me to make this fool pay for attacking you, dear Azulongmon!**_" Zhuqiaomon moved forward to release another blast of fire. "_**Time for you show your superiors some respect! PHOE-**_"

"_**POSITRON LASER!!!**_"

_**BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**_

A spiraling laser blast shot from above and struck the phoenix across his face. Zhuqiaomon was immediately forced back as he and Azulongmon turned to the source of the sneak attack. Dropping down from above was Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Following behind him was Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Thank goodness you came!!" Cherubimon was thankful for his comrades' arrival.

"Yeah! Way to nail it to him, Imperialdramon!!" Kaiser Greymon cried out.

Justimon appeared on top of a roof with Davis, Ken, Kari and TK. The four Digi-Destined watched as their digimon had just arrived at the site of the Digimon Sovereign rumble.

"Yeah!! That's our digimon whooping that giant turkey's behind!! Take that!!" Davis cheered on.

Ken sweat dropped. "And I hope he realizes that we're fighting the Digimon Sovereigns."

"Any battle will no doubt excite Davis to no end," TK said.

Kari smiled. "But we're fortunate enough to have made it here in time. I hope our digimon can provide the back up these guys need."

"No doubt," Justimon nodded as dropped down to assist the digimon.

"Be careful, Ryo!!" Ken called out to his long-time friend.

Imperialdramon surveyed the area as he spotted Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Cherubimon, Golden Rapidmon, Kyodaidramon and Flamedramon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon descended beside the towering, bipedal digimon. He then turned toward the four brainwashed Digimon Sovereigns.

"I can't believe that this is happening, dear Sovereigns," Imperialdramon sighed, pointing his mounted arm cannon toward them. "Everyone! Lend me all the support that you can!"

"We'll assist you, my friend," Seraphimon said.

Ophanimon glared toward Cherubimon. "Thank you for holding them off. Now, we can all work together to restore the Sovereigns."

"Yes. I'm blessed by your arrival, my fellow friends," the long-eared Celestial nodded in approval.

"Don't forget about me, old friends!" Omegamon's voice howled out from above.

As everyone looked up, they saw the caped figure of the Royal Knight himself descending like a superhero. Omegamon levitated beside Imperialdramon.

"So, are we late for the party?" Tai asked, looking down at everyone.

"TAI!!" the Digi-Destined called out from on top of a nearby building.

Taking notice of Davis and company, Tai and Matt waved out to them. Cherubimon slowly ascended upward as he quickly placed Willis with the other Digi-Destined.

"Be careful, Cherubimon," Willis pleaded.

"I'll be just fine. Don't worry. Nothing will become of me." And with that, the Celestial joined his fellow digimon comrades.

"Well, Tai, are you ready this?" Matt smirked.

"You know it! This is a moment I've been really looking forward to!" the Child of Courage replied. "Omegamon, are you ready?"

The Royal Knight pointed his Metal Garurumon cannon forward, thus answering Tai's question. "Digimon Sovereigns, this has gone far enough. It's time to bring you back to your senses and end this shenanigans."

"_**Hahaha!! We haven't even gotten started, human lovers! Lord Ghidorah has finally helped us to realize just how weak you pathetic humans and digimon are! We, the Sovereigns, are the superior powers!!**_" Zhuqiaomon screeched, throwing his head up and cackling in mad laughter.

Baihumon narrowed his glowing green eyes. "_**That's right!! It's time for you all to kneel before our might!**_"

"Ok, I've just about heard enough! Let's show these four just how strong we are working as a unit!" Kaiser Greymon declared, holding his sword high.

Tai smirked. "Now, you're talking my style! Give it to them, guys!!"

Justimon nodded. "Get ready, my friends!"

With that, the digimon defense force charged at once against the four Sovereigns. Even with the numbers to their advantage, there was still a slim chance for victory especially considering the power boost the Orichalcos stones gave to the Sovereigns.

As Baihumon lunged forth, both Justimon and Magna Garurumon were there to hold him back. Cherubimon assisted the duo as he body slammed himself across the tiger's back.

"_**BLACK HAIL!!**_" Ebonwumon roared as he summoned large crystalline blocks from the sky. His intended targets were Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Golden Rapidmon and Flamedramon.

It was all down to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Omegamon, Kaiser Greymon and Kyodaidramon facing down Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon.

"And that just leaves us with these two," Kyodaidramon said. "Great. We're left with the two most powerful."

Imperialdramon closed his right fist. "No matter. We'll dish out what they can give."

"That's right!" Omegamon said.

"I hope you're right. It would have been better if the others had come," Tai said. "Like those other Tamers and their partner digimon."

"In any case, we'll fight with what we have for now," Imperialdramon suggested, preparing to fire at the two Sovereigns.

-

Elsewhere, Calmaramon, Petaldramon, Gigasmon and Mercuremon watched the events unfold in the battle against the Sovereigns. The four nodded to one another and started heading out to assist the digimon.

-

Meanwhile, Ninjadramon stopped at a nearest alleyway and surveyed the area. He passed across near a dumpster and immediately twirled around to find nothing behind or even hiding near that dumpster. As he turned, he came face to face with Elementdramon.

"...Samuridramon?" Ninjadramon blinked in surprise. "Is that...you?"

Elementdramon merely scoffed. "You figured that out already? You were always so gullible, Ninjadramon. Not to mention pathetic."

"Samuridramon! What... What happened to you? Did you digivolve?"

The female Dra-Warrior chuckled as she circled her former Dra-Warrior teammate. "You could say that but I was given a precious gift by the thoughtful aliens. You know something? You ought to join us."

"What?"

"Think about it. You can serve under an even more powerful lord than the four Sovereigns put together! After all, he did conquer them and now he's unleashed them on this soon to be a dust ball of a human world. Besides, I've always considered you the most superior and talented of the Dra-Warriors. And I've always been extremely fond of you."

Ninjadramon remained silent.

"Why give me the silent treatment?" Elementdramon snorted. "Don't like the proposition I'm offering you? Come on! This is your only chance! Join me!"

However, Ninjadramon gave a simple reply, one that did not set off Elementdramon well. "No. I'd never turn my back on my fellow Dra-Warriors. Samuridramon, they are only using you! Fight the corruption of whatever is brainwashing you! Fight it!"

"It's too late for me. Fine. If you won't join us, then I have no choice but to take your life, dear Ninjadramon."

"You can try..." Ninjadramon sighed sadly, dropping both arms by his sides. "It really pains me to have to do this but..." Closing both fists, he prepared to digivolve. "…Ninjadramon _**MEGA SHINKA!! ESPRITDRAMON!!**_"

Watching the Dra-Warrior digivolve before her very eyes, Elementdramon was impressed and smirked. "Impressive, Ninjadramon. Indeed, you are one of Imperialdramon's best."

"I'm sorry it has to come down to this."

"Me, too," she replied, assuming a battle stance. "You would have made a strong soldier on Lord Ghidorah's side."

"I swear no allegiance but to the Dra-Warriors. Samuridramon, its time for me to make you see the error of your ways and restore you!" the male Dra-Warrior declared, lunging forward to mount an attack. "HEE-YAH!!"

"Show me what you can do!!" Elementdramon crouched as she rolled away from out of Espritdramon's reach.

-

Athenamon dropped down in front of a horde of Brutes and backhanded one aside with her right arm. She turned and swung her sword across to swat away a Bio-Vivian. She gave a spinning back kick to another Brute.

Picking up a Foxzard, Amazoness Swordswoman executed an uppercut to send the alien hurtling into mid-air.

"Yes! Now that's a punch, my lady!" Blowpiper called out.

"Lady Athenamon! It's Buster Blader!" D'Arcmon pointed up toward the charging purple-armored Buster Blader.

Glancing toward the street ahead of her, the Amazon queen digimon awaited for the warrior. "Swordswoman, look!"

"Yes, I see him."

As Buster Blader landed, he raced toward the two Amazon queens. "Lady Athenamon. Lady Swordswoman. There's a commotion occurring on the other side of this metropolis. A great battle is at hand!"

Athenamon quickly sensed the overwhelming presence of the four Sovereigns. _No! It couldn't be!_ "It's the Digimon Sovereigns!"

"What?! What about the Sovereigns?!" exclaimed Dynasmon.

"Athenamon, what's going on?" inquired Magnamon.

"The Sovereigns have arrived and it seems our allies are battling against them! If that's the case... Then, these invaders have somehow turned the Sovereigns against us!"

A collection of shocked gasps was heard as the Royal Knights rushed over toward Athenamon. Even the Amazons joined in to crowd around Athenamon, Swordswoman and Buster Blader.

"You're NOT serious?! How could these invaders somehow turn the Sovereigns against us? I find that hard to believe!" Crusadermon shouted.

"If that's the case, then we must head on out and aid our comrades," Alphamon suggested.

"Besides, Buster Blader would need to fuse with Omegamon to complete Buster Mode," Swordswoman said.

"Of course, both of us can fuse together to become Victory Mode," Athenamon reminded her fusion partner.

"Right."

"I suggest we head out to the direction where the battle with these Sovereigns is taking place," Amazoness Paladin stated, pointing her sword forward.

Nodding her head, Athenamon turned toward the direction where the battle ensued against the Sovereigns. Realizing the fact that her husband was likely to be involved in the mix, she was prepared to mount her next move.

"All right, there's no time to lose then! Follow me, my sisters and fellow Royal Knights!" Athenamon roared out as she and Swordswoman flew out with Swordswoman hanging onto Athenamon's right hand.

The Royal Knights and the Amazon warriors (both digimon & Duel Monsters) raced down while following the leaders across the streets of Shibuya. Their next battle would be with none other than the four brainwashed Digimon Sovereigns.

"Hang on tightly, Buster Blader. I don't want you to fall," Swordswoman joked as she held his left hand.

"Very funny, my lady. Let's just focus on what's to come."

Athenamon sighed. _These two starting to remind me of Omegamon and myself. It's scary. _

-

"Take this! Take that!" Panzerdramon slammed his tail on a pile of Bio-Vivians. "That'll teach you not to mess with us, Dra-Warriors!"

Luzdramon watched from the sidelines and chuckled. "Having fun?"

"You know it!"

Standing on the other side were the Duel Monster dragons: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon and Luster Dragon. They immediately turned toward the direction where the Sovereign battle was heating up.

"I'm sensing a large gathering of powerful warriors," Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon growled. "Luster Dragon, shall we go?"

"Yes, we should investigate this."

Armed Dragon grinned. "This should prove to be exciting." He turned toward the two Dra-Warriors. "Hey, you two! We're going to be heading out now! Want to join us?!"

"Yeah, we already cleared this area anyway. Panzerdramon, how about we Jogress evolve?"

"Great idea. Let's do it!"

The two Dra-Warriors performed their Jogress Evolution as the Duel Monster dragons watched their fusion process.

"Luzdramon!!"

"Panzerdramon!!"

"_**JOGRESS EVOLUTION!! GALAXIADRAMON!!**_"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was awe struck by their fusion. "Impressive. I feel their power has increased five-fold. Maybe even ten-fold!"

"Yes, they have certainly gotten stronger," said Luster Dragon. "Certainly we will fare better against these hordes of soldiers."

Nodding his head, Armed Dragon turned around. "Galaxiadramon, eh? Well, I'm impressed."

Galaxiadramon followed the dragons. "Follow me, you three. I know where we should be now." _The Sovereigns. I can feel their presence in the real world! My fellow Dra-Warriors need me!_

As Armed Dragon moved along, Bokomon and Neemon were still hanging on the dragon's tail. Bokomon quickly hopped onto Armed Dragon's back and deeply sighed.

"Whew! Thank heavens..."

"Bokomon! How about pulling me up?"

The scholar digimon sighed as he crawled over and reached out for his friend. "Ugh, you're always giving me a headache. Really, you are." as he grabbed Neemon's outstretched hand, he pulled the pant-wearing rabbit. "Now isn't the time to fool around. It appears they're going to lead us directly to Takuya and the kids."

"Oh, that's good! I'll be wonderful to see them again!"

"Indeed," Bokomon nodded. "I just hope we're not too late though. It's getting awfully hectic out here. I'm afraid things will not get any better."

-

Maya and Mika found themselves surrounded by six Bio-Vivians. As soon as they drew out their plasma rifles, Mika raised her large fan and unleashed a concentrated gust of wind that easily swept the alien soldiers off their feet.

"Take that!!" Mika roared as she waved her fan as two Bio-Vivians were sliced up inside tornadoes created by the winds. "Yeah!! That'll show you!!"

Maya picked up a fallen Bio-Vivian by his neck and impaled him with her energy blade. The soft squish of flesh being ripped open caused her to smile.

"Enjoying yourself, Maya?!"

"You could say that. After all, I am getting back at these guys for forcing me to fight Kurama. And I will NEVER forgive these monsters!" Maya threw the alien's corpse aside and turned to drive her energy blade through another fallen Bio-Vivian. "For every alien I kill, I feel MUCH better about myself."

"That's good," Mika smirked as he twirled around and dissected a Bio-Vivians chest open with her fan. "These guys are a piece of cake."

"Shouldn't we find those friends of yours?"

"Yeah, those guys are probably getting worried but these creeps just keep popping out of nowhere."

"Ready to go, Mika?"

The girl nodded in response. "Follow me."

* * *

**Rajita Mother ship/Storage Room/Sixth Level/6:23 PM**

The battle against the revived - and mechanized - Draco continued. Lady Lupin, Max and Sam were still holding off the mechanized nightmare as Cammy continued to conjure up a new offensive attack to turn the tide against Draco. Aoshi remained beside Cammy as they were encased inside a barrier bubble.

Lady Lupin dropped down to one knee and heavily breathed. "First Nemesis and now him... Draco just won't learn to quit!"

"YUI!!" Sam cried out from the distance. "Are you all right...?!"

Ignoring Sam, Lady Lupin focused her full intent on Draco. The demon advanced forward as his eyes launched a laser beam directly at his intended target. The female warrior raised her sword in front to deflect the beam.

Draco sidestepped the incoming beam as he lunged forward to ensnare Lady Lupin. "Nice try!! But I will NOT be done in easily!!"

"Damn!! Not again!!" Lady Lupin cursed as she rolled away from Draco's charging path and slammed the hilt of her sword on the back of the mechanized demon's knee. However, the metal of her hilt pounced off the demon's own metallic armor.

"_**Fwahahahahaha!!**_" Draco laughed out hysterically. "_**Pathetic!! You forget my new armor is stronger than anything you can forge! You can't even cut me into pieces since I no longer have a body made out of flesh!**_"

"Hurry up, Cammy-chan," sneered Lady Lupin. "That new attack of yours shouldn't take this long to conjure up."

"_**IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!**_" Draco roared as he once again lunged forward.

Suddenly before Draco could reach Lady Lupin, the Black Luster Soldier and the Emperor Chaos Dragon stopped in front of the charging mechanized demon.

"Don't count us out just yet!" Max exclaimed.

Sam focused his attention on holding off Draco. "Just in time... This guy is tougher than he was before."

"Well, he's did get a cyborg upgrade, Sam."

"Yui!! Take it easy and recover whatever spirit energy you have left!" Sam yelled out.

Lady Lupin smiled and back flipped away several feet. "Thanks, you two! I owe you!" She kneeled down with her attention toward Cammy. "Now's the time, Cammy!!"

Cammy opened her eyes as a white orb of shimmering light appeared inside her palms. Aoshi was blinded by the orb's light as he covered his eyes. Looking at the orb, Cammy's eyes were hypnotized by the flashing white light.

"Cammy!! Is that it?!" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah but its not yet complete..." the young Miko in-training stated, holding the glowing white orb of light. "Time to break that impenetrable armor of his!" She glanced over to Lady Lupin and brought down her barrier. "C'mon, Aoshi! Follow me!" With that, she raced down toward the fused warrior.

"Right!" Aoshi replied, following behind Cammy.

"YUI-CHAN!!" Cammy called out from the distance.

Twirling around to see her two friends running toward her direction, Lady Lupin got off her knees. "You guys! Thank goodness you're done..."

"Yui, I've finally gathered enough of my priestess power and created this orb just for you."

Lady Lupin blinked as her eyes examined the glowing orb. "That's pretty but what it's supposed to do?"

"It's for you, silly! It'll replenish your spirit energy and should upgrade your sword."

"Upgrade my sword? Will it make it strong enough to cut through that monster's armor?"

Cammy nodded. "Yeah, it should. Now, c'mon, there isn't time for us to be discussing this! I don't think Max and Sam's monster are going to last much longer."

"Besides, you're the one who killed this guy once and you can do it again!" Aoshi said, taking Lady Lupin's hands. "I know you can do it, Yui-chan!"

"Oh, Aoshi..." Lady Lupin smiled as she faced Cammy's direction. "Cammy, let me have that orb! I have a monster to slay!"

"Right! Here you go and please put it to good use!" Cammy hurled the glowing white orb to her friend. "Oh and if you don't mind..." Her clothes immediately transformed into a white priestess garb and her staff reappeared in her hand. "I'll be joining you!"

"No problem with me. The more the merrier I say," Lady Lupin held the shimmering orb of light and pressed it against her chest. Throwing her head back, the orb was absorbed through her armor. "Auuuuugh!!!" Her eyes widened and released rays of purifying white light. "This power!! It's so... so..."

Cammy shielded her eyes from the glowing white aura surrounding Lady Lupin's body and armor. "How does it feel, Yui-chan?"

"My spirit energy is coming back to me!!" screamed Lady Lupin as her armor started emitting a white aura.

"Way to go, Yui-chan. Now, you can fight with full strength again!"

Cammy winked. "You know it, Aoshi-kun. Now, Yui-chan! Take a good look at your sword!"

Glancing at her instrument, Lady Lupin watched as the sword transformed into a large, wide blade attached to an extended, pole-like hilt. She was awe-struck by the sheer size of the instrument and felt the heavy weight of the weapon.

"Wow...! What just happened to my sword?! It's changed!" Lady Lupin cried out in surprise. "It looks like a zanbato!!"

"That's because it is," Aoshi said. "Remember my father showed me a picture of those. They're extremely rare! But I've never seen one that size before!"

"Can you hold it?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah... kind of but it's kind of heavy."

"Get used to it. Besides, it's one of our trump cards to slaying this monster!"

"Right," nodded Lady Lupin. She eyed the mechanized demon with full intent. "I'm ready! Draco's finally going down!"

Draco immediately pushed aside both the two Ka beasts. Then, his sights were directly on Lady Lupin, Cammy and Aoshi. Throwing his head back, the demon howled in cruel laughter.

"_**WAHAHAHAHA!! Now it's down to you three! After I finish with you, those other two are next!**_" Draco laughed out. Then, his eyes focused on Lady Lupin and the giant sword in her possession. "_**Well, well, what's this? Did you suddenly upgrade that puny weapon of yours? I guess so considering you couldn't pierce through this armor! Wahahahaha!!"**_

"That laugh of yours is getting on my nerves!!" scowled the female warrior.

Cammy put her hand on Lady Lupin's right shoulder. "It's all right, Yui-chan. You can take him. Besides, I'll be with you..." Turning around, Cammy put her hand out and created a bubble that encased Aoshi within. "Aoshi, I'll keep you in there until you are ready to turn into a Lycan."

Aoshi blinked. "Um... yeah."

"Then again, I doubt you'll be needed here. Draco is done for..."

"Here he comes! I think he's finished charging up for an attack!" Lady Lupin roared out.

As the trio turned and faced the enemy, the mechanized demon launched missiles through his open mouth. Cammy immediately formed a barrier bubble around herself and Lady Lupin. The missiles slammed against the barriers and exploded on impact.

_**BOOM!!!  
**_

_**BOOM!!!  
**_

"_**WAHAHAHAHA!! YES I'VE GOT YOU!!**_" Draco screeched happily. However, his celebration was short-lived as soon as he noticed his targets were safely protected inside the bubbles. "_**ARGH!! CURSE YOU!!**_"

"Heh, not so much of a hot shot, are you?" Lady Lupin scoffed as she stabbed through the bubble with her sword and ripped it open. "It ends here for you, Draco!!"

"Get him, Yui!!" Sam shouted out from the distance.

Max raised his arms. "Rip him to shreds with that awesome sword of yours!!"

Glancing toward the cheering brothers, Draco growled in annoyance and turned around. "_**You two are getting tiresome!**_" As his chest opened up, a large missile protruded out and was aimed directly for them. "_**Just for that. You two can go to the after life together!! NOW, DIE!!**_" With that, the missile shot out from his chest and hurtled toward the brothers.

"NO!!!" Lady Lupin screamed.

"MAX!! SAM!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" Cammy called out to the boys.

Aoshi closed his fists as his body suddenly transformed and he instantly became a Lycan. Extracting his claws, he ripped through the bubble and immediately raced out to save the brothers.

Lady Lupin once again screamed in horror. "AOSHI!!" She crouched down and instantly disappeared as a blur.

"YUI-CHAN!!" Cammy yelled.

"_**WAHAHAHAHA!! YES!! THROW YOUR OWN LIVES AWAY!! YOU'LL REALIZE HOW FUTILE YOUR EFFORTS WILL BE!!**_"

As the Ka beasts recovered quick enough, they charged across to save their summoners. However...

_**WHOOSH!!! BOOM!!!**_

Lady Lupin reappeared in front of the incoming missile and delivered a single stroke of her large zanbato. In an instant, the missile was stopped as it split into two halves and plopped on the ground. No explosion came out of it.

Meanwhile, Aoshi provided himself as a shield for the brothers.

"Are you two all right?!" Lady Lupin called out to the boys.

"Thanks a lot, Yui!!" Sam shouted.

Max nodded. "Yeah! That was a close one!"

"We're all okay here, Yui-chan!!" Aoshi nodded

The female warrior turned her full attention to Draco as her eyes darkened and her hands gripped the zanbato. Nothing was going to hold her back from annihilating the demon. This was the last straw for Lady Lupin.

"_**How... How did you do that?! You couldn't have improved in such a short time! There's no way you could have intercepted my attack!**_" Draco backpedaled as he noticed the killer's instinct in Lady Lupin's eyes. _That look in her eyes! NO! She can't be this strong! _

"What's the matter? Why are we so afraid to continue this fight?" Cammy called out from behind the mechanized beast. "If your new armor is as strong as you say it is, why not let Yui-chan test that out with her zanbato?"

"_**Even if her sword was upgraded, she... she still has no chance to piercing through my new body!**_"

"Heh. Oh yeah? Go for it, Yui-chan!!"

With that, Lady Lupin once again vanished from out of Draco's point of view. This immediately caught the Taiyoukai off guard as he glanced around his surroundings.

"_**Where did she go?! I can't even pick her up with my sensors! Her speed is... is... beyond anything I could comprehend!**_"

"Hey! I'm up here you jack ass!"

As Draco looked up, he watched as Lady Lupin dropped down with her zanbato and delivered an overhead, horizontal slash through Draco's body. Coming from head to toe, Lady Lupin successfully cut through the demon's armor as her zanbato remained untainted.

"Wow!! I can't believe it!!" Max was shocked by the turn of events.

Sam smirked. "She did it again. Yui's unbelievable!"

"First Nemesis and now Draco! Heh, who would have thought?" Aoshi chuckled. "Now finish him."

As the two halves of Draco were splitting apart, Lady Lupin lunged forward and delivered a vertical slash around Draco's torso. Then, she followed it up as she jumped up and cut through the upper body half of the demon.

_**CRACK!!!**_

The robotic head of Draco broken into pieces as the demon's brain was revealed. It was sealed inside a capsule. Lady Lupin motioned over to Cammy.

"Hey, this one is all yours!"

The young priestess nodded as she waited for the capsule to fall. She sprang up and smashed open with capsule with her staff. "I'm no brain surgeon but I know one way to get rid of a demon brain." Cammy performed a ritual chant and fired a white beam at the brain as its holy effects destroyed the demon's brain.

And just like that... the Taiyoukai's fate was sealed.

"Yes and that should do it!" Cammy smirked as she swiftly made a safe landing and watched the glass pieces of the capsule rain down.

"They did it!!" the brothers shouted simultaneously.

Aoshi was pleased to see the end results. "And that's the end of Draco."

As she made a safe landing, Lady Lupin remained still with her zanbato in hand. The warrior was heavily breathing out of exhaustion and dropped to one knee.

"Yui-chan!!" Cammy raced over to her friend's side as she put an arm around her. "C'mon, let me help you up."

"...Man, that was fun," Lady Lupin grinned, balancing herself while dropping her zanbato. The large instrument transformed back into its normal size. "My sword...?"

"Since you used up a lot of the energy I gave you, the sword shrank back down to its normal size. Don't worry I'm sure you can train with it sometime."

Lady Lupin smirked. "Thanks, Cammy-chan. I couldn't have done it with you."

"No problem. That's why I'm here. That sword should always be used to protect others and that's exactly what you did for those two: Max and Sam. Their Kas wouldn't have made it over to save them in time. So, you rushed in and stopped Draco's missile from killing them."

Glancing down at the shattered glass remains of the capsule and the robotic body, Lady Lupin frowned. "Rest in pieces, Draco. I hope I never see you again."

"Yui-chan!!" Aoshi called out as he and the brothers raced over to the girls.

The Ka beasts immediately vanished as their job was done. Aoshi, Max and Sam crowded around the two as they were impressed over the events that occurred.

"That new sword of yours was completely out of this world!" Max said to Lady Lupin. "I can't believe you took out Draco again!"

"I can. Draco was a fool if he could rely on a new body solely to increase his chances for victory," Sam scoffed. "He was a fool to underestimate you."

"And he paid for it big time. Never mess with friends, especially those of Yui-chan's," Sam said.

Cammy smiled as she helped Lady Lupin stand up. "That's our girl. Hey, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah... I can try standing," Lady Lupin said, slightly pushing Cammy aside as her knees trembled while maintaining her balance. "That or I just need to power down..." With that, her warrior form shrank down and her body de-fused to their original components: Yui and Dark Gabumon.

Yui dropped down to her knees and took heavy breaths with her body dripped with sweat. "Geez... I could use some rest."

"Let me carry you, Yui," Aoshi scooped the girl in her arms.

"Thanks, Aoshi-kun..." Yui said as she fell limp in his arms and closed her eyes.

Sam gasped. "Oh no! Yui!"

"Nah, it's okay, Sam. She's just exhausted. I swear she had to fight three battles in a row. First a duel with Nemesis, then she had to fuse with Dark Gabumon to fight Nemesis again as Lady Lupin and now she needed a boost from Cammy-chan to finish Draco. These were no easy opponents for her," Aoshi stated.

Cammy nodded her head as she turned toward the exit door. "All right, before we were so rudely interrupted, I think we were going out this door."

"Hey, aren't you even tired from sacrificing some of your own power?" Max inquired.

"No. Yui did all of the hard work. I still have my own reserves and I can easily locate the others with my Miko senses," the young priestess stated, facing the door. Closing her eyes, she probed the entire mother ship. "Ok, the closest one to us is my sister and the Sailor Senshi. They're on the fourth level of this ship. Takato and his friends' digimon are on the fifth level but they're far off from where we are. So, I suggest we go join my sister's group."

Bending over to scoop Dark Gabumon in his arms, Aoshi smashed through the door by ramming his left shoulder into it. "Ladies first."

Cammy walked out through the door. "Thanks. Now, all of you keep up and follow me! I know where to find them!"

Sam stood beside Aoshi as his eyes were on Yui's sleeping form. A smile curled on the boy's lips. "Rest up, Yui. We just might need you again."

"Don't worry. She'll be just fine, Sam," Dark Gabumon assured the boy.

"Yeah."

As Cammy ran down the corridor, Aoshi (while carrying both Yui and Dark Gabumon), Max and Sam followed her. Their next destination was the fourth floor where the Sailor Senshi was previously engaged in a conflict with Aoshi's own father: Okami.

The young priestess uttered a small gasp as she probed a strong demonic presence on the fourth floor. _Oh no! What is this demonic aura I'm sensing...? No, could it be?

* * *

_

**Corridors/Fourth Level/6:07 PM**

The Rajita-possessed Lycan charged across the long corridors of the fourth level. He madly slammed against the walls on the sides while attempting to throw Valkyrie Sailor Pluto off his back.

"OKAMI!! STOP THIS!!" Pluto called out as she grabbed the back of the Lycan's fur. "You have to stop this and allow me to remove that cursed stone out of your body!"

Okami responded with a blood-curling roar and slammed through a door leading into a large assembly hall. He raced down the aisle while knocking over seats standing in his path. As he stopped, he threw Sailor Pluto off his back. The Time Guardian landed on her feet with catlike reflexes and faced the giant Lycan.

"Okami. Please, stop this madness! The Rajita stone is manipulating your every action! As a friend to another, stop this and try fighting the control. Don't be tempted by the alien stone," Pluto pleaded for the Lycan.

However, Okami would have none of that and slowly stalked toward the elder Senshi. The green-haired warrior stood her ground with her Keyblade in hand.

"I'm warning you, Okami! If you advance any closer, you will leave me with no choice. Normally, I would show enemies zero remorse but this is going to hurt me more than it will to you..." she claimed, assuming a battle stance. _Okami, I know deep down you're hurting. You are a loving man who married a beautiful woman and you both bore a wonderful, gifted son. _

Taking another step, Okami growled as he licked his lips.

"Okami!! Don't make me do this!! I'm NOT going to warn you one last time! Stand your ground!"

Okami placed another foot forward.

"STOP!!"

Suddenly, as Okami advanced, he stopped as his entire body stiffened. The color in his eyes faded from green to their normal hue. The stone's corruption was somehow starting to wear off as Okami grabbed the sides of his head.

"S... Set... Setsuna?!" Okami spoke as his voice became normal. "Setsuna...? Where am I?"

"Okami!! Is that you?"

"Yes... but where are we?" he asked and looked down at his hands. "What's going on?"

"We're inside the mother ship of Kaiser Ghidorah. Okami, please you must allow me to remove the Rajita stone buried inside of your body."

"Inside my body?"

Nodding her head, the Valkyrie Senshi slowly approached the giant Lycan. She put her hand out to her old friend. "Yes. Once I remove it, you will be returned to yourself again and you can help us defeat Ghidorah."

"Where's Suzuno?"

"She's with the other Sailor Senshi. Your son is also on board this ship."

"Is he safe?"

Closing her eyes, Sailor Pluto was quick to probe the location of the children. "Yes," she confirmed. "He and the other children are safe. In fact, they are on their way here to see us."

"Thank goodness. I didn't know what I'd do if something were to happen to my son."

"He'll be just fine as soon as I remove the stone out of you, old friend," Pluto smiled as she ran her hand across Okami's face. Her eyes softened as her touch relaxed the Lycan. "Now, will you cooperate with me? I promise this will be quick."

"Do what you can, old friend. Just as long as this cursed stone is removed within me."

Probing the Lycan's entire body, she located the stone and raised her Keyblade. "Just relax, Okami."

Before she could carry out her action, the Sailor Senshi and their entourage arrived just in time to see Pluto standing in front of Okami. Suzuno noticed the Time Guardian with her Keyblade above Okami and cried out to her husband.

"What do you think you're doing to my husband, Setsuna?!" Suzuno screamed.

Sailor Pluto uttered a gasp as she noticed Suzuno calling out from the distance. "Suzuno?!"

Okami's ears perked as he suddenly jerked back and the Orichalcos stone was activated again. The Lycan was once again corrupted as he glared down at Sailor Pluto.

_**"SUZUNO!!!"**_ the Sailor Senshi screamed out as the woman ran down the aisle.

"Suzuno!! Get away!!" Pluto cried out to the woman.

Immediately stopping at the middle of the aisle, Suzuno watched as Okami turned around to reveal his glowing green eyes. Sailor Pluto's eyes widened in horror as she realized what the Lycan might have in mind. Turning with a maniacal look, Okami pounced off the stage and started charging towards Suzuno. The woman screamed out as she attempted to retreat. As she ran down the aisle, Suzuno tripped over her left foot and hit the floor.

"No!! Suzuno!!" Sailor Pluto screamed out to Okami's wife. With that, she instantly vanished from the stage and reappeared in front of the charging Lycan. "Suzuno!! Get back!!"

"No! But that's my husband! What are you planning to do?!"

Pluto's eyes darkened as she turned her back to Suzuno and held her silver Keyblade staff in front. "Suzuno... I understand how love Okami and believe me when I say this..." The Time Guardian slightly shifted her eyes to Suzuno. The woman noticed a glimmer of sadness on Pluto's face. Pluto quickly turned toward the charging Okami with a melancholic smile. "...Okami is close to me as well and I cherish our friendship. But, as a friend, I must save him by taking his life."

Upon hearing this straight out of Pluto's mouth, Suzuno froze in terror and felt weak-kneed. Her voice became dry as she could barely manage to squeak out.

"What did she just say?!" Jupiter overheard the Time Guardian.

"Pluto!! You can't!!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out.

Uranus frowned. "She's going to take Okami's life."

"Something I believe she will carry through," Sailor Star Fighter said.

"I'm afraid this had to be done. There was no other way she could successfully remove the stone out of Okami's body," Neptune muttered.

"Pluto!! Please, don't do it!!" Venus pleaded to the Time Guardian. "Stop!!"

Mars closed her fists as she knew was coming. She looked at Suzuno with sadness and sighed. "I'm sorry, Suzuno..."

Ignoring the pleas of her fellow Senshi, Pluto ran across to meet Okami head on. The Lycan lunged forward with his mouth widened and sharp claws extracted to kill sailor Pluto. The green-haired woman cried out as she extended her Keyblade across. _Okami, please forgive for what I am about to do. But I must carry out my duty as protector of Queen Serenity and Guardian of Time. I hope you understand what I have to do... old friend. I vow to aid my fellow Senshi and make Ghidorah pay for the crimes he has committed. I promise you that Suzuno and Aoshi will survive through this! OKAMI!! _

Suddenly, the entire sequence moved in slow motion as both Okami and Sailor Pluto were on a head-on collision with one another. Okami lashed out his claws as Pluto lunged across with her Keyblade. Both had their eyes locked onto each other.

Their hearts were rapidly beating as they edged closer.

_**SHICK.**_

Both Okami and Sailor Pluto stopped.

Everyone looked on with silence.

Drops of blood dripped on the floor.

Sailor Pluto stood with her hands trembling. She opened her eyes and uttered a horrifying gasp.

"No. _**NOOOO!!!!**_" Suzuno screamed, her voice echoing throughout the assembly hall.

Okami looked down at the Keyblade, which impaled his chest. Blood dripped out of his mouth and emerged from the chest region where Pluto's Keyblade stuck through. A crimson flow of blood dripped across his chest. Twisting her Keyblade around, Pluto closed her eyes and pulled it out. Dropping on the floor was the blood-covered Orichalcos stone.

"Raaaaghh. Uuuugh," Okami gagged as he clutched the wound on his chest. Dropping down to one knee, the Lycan lowered his head and convulsed violently. "Se...Setsuna... Setsuna Meioh..." He murmured as his eyes started glossing over.

"O...Ok...Okami..." Pluto opened her eyes as her started shaking. She looked at the bloodstained Keyblade end and felt drops of warm tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

"No. Please, don't be, my friend..." Okami smirked as the fur covering his body started receding. Slowly but surely he was turning back to his human form. "You... did the right thing... I would have preferred death than being forced to serve Ghidorah against my will... I could never bring myself to kill... the warriors of the Moon Kingdom... Not you or any of the Sailor Senshi..."

"I... I shouldn't have done this!" Pluto threw her Keyblade down and kneeled down. Her tear-filled eyes gazed into Okami's.

For the first time in a long time and before anyone could remember, the Guardian of Time expressed sadness. Not just sadness but actual tears. She had stained her weapon of the blood of the one whom loved Queen Serenity. She had killed the one whom she had for a long time considered her closest friend besides Chibi-Usa.

"Okami..." Suzuno lowered her head down with tears pouring down her cheeks. "No... this can't... be happening."

The Senshi were in disbelief over the events. Though, Uranus and Neptune were more understanding of Pluto's actions.

"Okami wouldn't have cooperated for long with that stone inside his body. He would have eventually attacked and killed Pluto," Uranus informed the Inners. "You see... Even she is capable of killing those close to her if it means saving them."

"She could have asked for our help! We could have helped her to remove that damn stone!" Jupiter retorted as her voice deepened with anger.

"We had came here a little too late," Mars spoke up. "Once Suzuno came into the picture, Okami simply became distracted by his wife calling out to him. Pluto almost had Okami under control until Suzuno intervened. She should have not interfered!"

"This is NOT Suzuno's fault though! She wanted to save her husband, too!" Venus stated.

"Nonetheless, what's done is done," Neptune glanced over to Pluto and Okami. "She did what's right and to ultimately save Okami."

"It can't be helped," Sailor Star Maker lowered her head. "I doubt Okami would have controlled the corrupted stone."

Reaching out to Okami and scratching the sides of his face, the elder Senshi couldn't control her emotions. More tears flowed down her cheeks. She leaned closer to hug Okami.

"Okami... you can never forgive me for this!"

"No. You did not destroy our bond. Nor did you betray me..." Okami closed his eyes and smiled. He took Pluto's hands and reopened his eyes. "You are... simply carrying out your duty as a Sailor Senshi, Setsuna... I understand..."

"But..."

"No more doubt, Setsuna... You need to be strong if you and the Senshi are to confront Ghidorah. You have a war to win..."

"Okami..." Suzuno's voice squeaked out. "Please... don't leave me..."

"Suzuno... my love... I'm sorry... you had to see this," he sighed sadly. His breath became shallow and his body already in human form. "On my dying wish, please do not... bear any grudge to Setsuna... She only acted out of her duty as a Sailor Senshi during a wartime situation... I had little control... resisting the enemy's cursed stone..."

"But... please don't leave me. I can't bear to stand the thought of life without a husband... or Aoshi without a father to watch him grow..."

"Aoshi... my beloved son," Okami whispered as his blood spilled on the floor. "My son... will grow up to become a strong young man..."

"He will but without his father," Suzuno murmured.

"Setsuna... please... look after my wife and son... Be there to watch over them as a guardian..." Okami requested to his friend.

Pluto downcasted her eyes on the pool of blood dripping from out of Okami's chest and mouth. "I can't... You were always meant to protect them..."

"I have lived for thousands of years but... yet I am no immortal... I do not wish to be one... Everything must die one way or another... My time has passed..." Okami said while his face started losing its warmth. His eye color faded. "But you Setsuna are the closest to being...a god..."

"No, I am just a Guardian of Time. I am not god," Pluto replied, her voice tone lowering.

"No... I suppose not... Nonetheless, you can have knowledge of all events of the past and present... You have the perception of a god..."

"Or simply omniscience. I did foresee your death, Okami."

"Did you know it would be you that took my life?"

Lowering her head, Pluto nodded. "Yes..."

"Then, what's done is done, Setsuna... Please, do not cry for me. Be strong... you and the Senshi must win to save the future..."

"I... I will win for you, old friend. To save the future, I will fight and defeat Ghidorah. I promise you..." Pluto placed her hand across the pool of blood. Closing her fist, she wore a mask of determination. "...I vow to save everything. Past. Present. Future. All will be restored in their rightful place."

"Then... you know what you must do, Setsuna... Please, tell Aoshi that… I love him deeply... Never forget our bond, Setsuna... Farewell, Suzuno... my love..." With that, Okami exhaled his final breath and fell limp on the pool of blood.

Sailor Pluto downcasted her eyes as she once again cried like never before. Suzuno slowly crawled over to the green-haired woman and embraced her.

"Please... no more. You heard my husband, Setsuna," Suzuno also cried. "Okami wants you to win for him and all of time. Please, I ask you to not cry."

"It's hard... even for me. For so long, I've shed the blood of enemies without expressing any shred of remorse. That includes allies after being corrupted by darkness, but now... It's much different with Okami."

"Because you loved him, Setsuna."

"Not as much as you or Queen Serenity."

"You're wrong," Suzuno whispered. "I believe your love for him is as strong as mine and the late-queen."

Upon hearing this from Okami's wife, Pluto closed her eyes and smiled. "Suzuno. You... You can definitely see through me. Thank you."

Everyone watched from the back. All but Uranus, Neptune and Saturn shed tears. Though, even those three expressed sympathy for the two women.

"I don't see how I can happy about this though. Even if Okami asked for it," Saturn said.

Mars nodded. "I can't either but Okami asked for us to confront Ghidorah and destroy him. That is exactly what we're going to do."

"We will. Usa-ko awaits for us to save her," Tuxedo Kamen closed his right fist. "I can just hear her calling out to us. Okami knows her life is more crucial than his own."

"Not to mention Princess Kakyuu," Sailor Star Healer whispered.

"Yes, to save all that we cherish," Venus replied. "We are the Sol System's guardians and we must send the forces of darkness back to the abyss of the universe."

"That's right and Ghidorah's in for the biggest beating he's ever received. Him and the entire Rajita Empire are going back where they belong!" Sedna stated.

Mercury looked down at her mini-computer and gasped as the second beacon she picked up earlier reappeared. "Everyone, that second beacon I trace earlier is getting close. If it's anything like Okami... No, I suspect this thing might be bigger."

Suddenly, before Sailor Mercury could continue, a blood-curling demonic roar echoed from down the hallways. The Sailor Senshi quickly twirled around in alarm as chills went up their spines.

"What was that?!" Venus shouted.

The dark-haired Miko picked up on a wicked aura from outside the room. "It's close and definitely big. You guys we better start heading out to confront whatever it maybe. I truly feel we are only a few steps from facing Ghidorah."

Jupiter nodded and closed her fists. "Yeah..."

Standing up, Pluto looked down at Okami. "Suzuno... Stay here with Okami. I must go."

"Please, be careful, Setsuna. I don't know how I'd handle another death of someone close to me."

Taking Suzuno's hands, Sailor Pluto gave Okami's wife a comforting smile. "I won't die. Okami asked me to look after you and Aoshi. I will carry out his honor."

"Again. All I ask was for you to come back alive with your fellow Senshi."

"I will." With that, Sailor Pluto turned and rejoined her fellow Senshi.

Kneeling down beside Okami's body, Suzuno took his left hand and pressed her face against his cold hand. "Okami, my love... They're ready to avenge you."

"Pluto, are you sure you want to join us to face this enemy?" Mars asked the elder Senshi.

Nodding her head, Pluto gripped her Keyblade. "I'm fighting for Okami. I promised to protect his wife and son."

"But, is your head clear...?" Neptune inquired.

"I am ready. Let's just get this over with," the older woman responded, walking past her fellow Senshi.

"What do you think?" Jupiter pondered.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go out there and take care of whatever is out there," Sedna said. "Though, I am concerned about Pluto."

"She'll be just fine. We'll be there to watch her closely," Mars spoke out, walking out of the assembly hall. "Come everyone. And Suzuno... Please remain here until we come back."

Suzuno nodded, remaining beside her husband's lifeless body. "Good luck, Senshi. May my husband's spirit watch over you."

The Sailor Senshi nodded in reply as they stormed out the assembly hall to follow Sailor Pluto toward the specific area where the other Rajita monster awaited for them. Whatever it maybe, the Senshi would be ready to confront it.

-

Upon arriving at the site of where the second 'monster' was located, Sailor Pluto stopped at the front door and gripped her Keyblade. Suddenly, she turned as she heard footsteps. The other Senshi arrived just in time to see Pluto opening the door.

"Get ready, everyone," Mars pushed the door open as she and the Senshi stepped through.

Upon entering what appeared to be a large arena, the girls stopped as their eyes marveled in sheer horror at what faced them.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAOUGH!!!!!!**_"

Standing before them was the end result of Kuiiza's mutation chamber.

It was Kujiko - at least in his new mutated form. He now resembled a cross between a Minotaur and his former self. He stood a towering fifteen-feet tall and nearly reached the top of the ceiling. Now implanted around his body was unnatural cybernetic enhancements, including a metallic right leg, a prosthetic rocket launcher mounted on his right forearm, wires lining down the midsections and wires protruding from the right shoulder areas. A long, robotic tail twirled around and smashed a row of seats. Opening his mouth, the half-cybernetic and half-alien monster released a burst of flames.

The reaction from the Senshi was that of total shock but not despair.

They were ready to face the newly enhanced Kujiko as they were clearly motivated from seeing Okami die before their eyes. Nothing would stand in their way to confront Ghidorah and end this nightmare.

"Um, guys. Just WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Venus shouted, pointing across.

Mars scowled as a burst of flames surrounded her. "I don't care WHAT it is! I'm going through him!"

"Ghidorah can stack the deck higher anytime he wants but we will save our princess!" Tuxedo Kamen declared.

Sailor Star Fighter nodded as she assumed a fighting stance. "And ours, too! Starlights! Assemble!"

"RIGHT!!" Star Maker and Star Healer responded at once.

"Neptune! Saturn! Pluto! Sedna!" Uranus called out as the Outers gathered.

"Venus! Jupiter! Mercury! Assemble!" Mars shouted in command as the Inners stood beside her. Tuxedo Kamen joined them.

Then, one by one, each of the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi summoned their spirit beasts. All let out loud cries as columns of light shot out from the auras emanating around their bodies. Kujiko stampeded across the arena to attack the entire Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Mars and her Phoenix.

Sailor Mercury and her Sea Dragon.

Sailor Jupiter and her Cheetah.

Sailor Venus and her Unicorn.

Sailor Uranus and her Griffin.

Sailor Neptune and her Seahorse.

Sailor Pluto and her Wolf.

Sailor Saturn and her Skeletal Horse.

Sailor Sedna and her Polar Bear.

The Senshi and their spirit beasts were ready to meet what possibly maybe the final obstacle before meeting Ghidorah. The final showdown was eminent.

"SENSHI!! GO!!" the entire assemblage cried out in unison.

-

Meanwhile, finally arriving on the fourth level after taking an elevator, the kids raced down the hallways leading to the same path the Sailor Senshi had taken earlier. In fact, they were near the assembly hall where the Senshi left Suzuno and Okami.

Aoshi suddenly paused as he set both Yui and Dark Gabumon down. Then, he dropped down to his knees and grabbed his chest as if his heart was breaking.

"Aoshi? What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Cammy frowned as she looked ahead toward the assembly hall on the right corner. "Look, there's a door open! I wonder..."

"_**FATHER!!"**_ Aoshi howled as he pushed past Cammy and ran toward the door.

"His dad? Why could he be mentioning him all of a sudden?" Max wondered.

Then, it had dawned upon Cammy. She sensed a dying aura from earlier. "No! It couldn't be! Aoshi! Wait!"

Picking Yui's sleeping form in his arms, Sam carried her while Max carried Dark Gabumon on his back. The two brothers followed Cammy and Aoshi into the assembly hall.

Cammy stopped as her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Okami's corpse lying over the pool of blood. She glanced over to see Aoshi standing a few feet away from his mother and dead father. The young Lycan's head lowered as his eyes looked down at the floor.

"What happened here?!" Cammy cried out.

Max and Sam were just as shocked by this startling development. They remained silent and stayed behind Cammy.

"Fa...Father...? What happened, momma?" Aoshi asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

Suzuno closed her eyes as she slowly got up from the floor. "Aoshi... I'm so glad you're safe. I thought I'd never see you again. My dearest son." As the woman approached her Lycan son, she backed away as she heard him growling under his breath. "Aoshi?"

"Mother. I asked you a question. What happened to father?"

"He... He met an unfortunate end. You see... It had to be done to save him."

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!" Aoshi roared, bearing his canines and fangs. He glared directly at his mother and stomped his two feet forward. "What happened to father?! Who did this to him?!"

"It was..." Suzuno sighed, pressing her hands against her chest. "Pluto. Sailor Pluto did it."

"WHAT?!" Cammy exclaimed, overhearing their conversation. _Pluto did this?! But why?!_

"How could she do this to father?! She betrayed him!!"

"No!! Please, try and hear me out, Aoshi!! Sailor Pluto did it to save herself and me! The alien stone was possessing Okami! Pluto was close to bringing back Okami but that cursed stone completely took control of his actions!"

Aoshi snarled as he smashed his fists through a seat and backhanded a chair to the side. Throwing his head up, the Lycan howled with blood-curling anger. "_**RAAAAGH!!!! HOW DARE SHE BETRAY FATHER!!**_"

"Aoshi!! Stop it!! Listen to your mother!" Cammy cried out.

Max and Sam backed away in intimidation of the angry Lycan child. However, they stopped for a moment as Sam set Yui down.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You mean Sailor Pluto killed Aoshi's dad? That's screwed up!" Max said.

Sam nodded as he corrected his brother. "No, you heard what that lady said."

"Aoshi's mom?"

"Yeah. She said her husband lost control of his mind after having one of those alien stones places inside of him. I'll bet that's the reason why Pluto had to do what she needed to do. She was going to save Aoshi's dad but couldn't control him. My guess is that Pluto had no other choice. If things couldn't be done the easy way, there's always..." Sam closed his eyes and murmured. "...the hard way."

"There had to be another way to save him!"

"I guess Pluto realized it was too late. Either that or was kill him out of self defense. After all, he tried to attack his wife and Pluto."

Max blinked. "Yeah, that's likely to have happened."

"But that's just my assumption. We weren't here to see it happen. All I can say is that Aoshi in a complete emotional wreck," Sam stated, eyeing the young Lycan. "C'mon, Aoshi! Snap out of it!"

"Aoshi, please... stop this," Suzuno dropped down to her knees and pleaded. "Your father even said he would have preferred death than ever serving the enemy of his first love. Please, Aoshi, you have to listen to me!"

"Pluto... she must die for what she did!!" Aoshi roared, picking up a seat and tossing it across the assembly hall. He turned toward the exit door where Cammy, Sam and Max stood. "Move aside!"

"Sorry, Aoshi but listen to your mom! She's trying to reason with you!" Cammy shouted, holding her staff. "If I need to, I'll restrain you!"

"C'mon, Aoshi! Relax!" Max exclaimed.

"How would you feel once you realize that the person closest to you ends up killing you in the end?!" Aoshi growled, grabbing the sides of his head as he snarled. "My father trusted in Sailor Pluto! He did everything he was told! They've known each other for the longest time. Long before my father met my mother. They've been close long before I was even born. You couldn't imagine just how my father may have felt when he was backstabbed by someone he considered a friend!"

"Aoshi, please listen..." Suzuno was immediately cut off as Aoshi glared at her.

"I've heard enough. Where is that backstabbing woman?!" Aoshi sniffed the air as he picked up Pluto's scent. "No, I can follow her scent. This way! She went this way!"

As he said that, he rushed down the aisle as he came charging toward the door. Cammy prepared to stop him as she summoned a barrier. Sam picked up Yui as he and Max (still carrying Dark Gabumon) stood beside the young priestess.

"Good! Stay behind me guys!" Cammy shouted.

Suddenly, much to Cammy's surprise, Aoshi leapt over the barrier and dropped down behind his friends. He immediately lunged through the door and tore it down to enter the hallway. Taking no chances, Aoshi charged down the hall as he followed Sailor Pluto's scent.

_**"AOSHI-CHAN!!" **_Suzuno screamed out for her child but to no avail. "Aoshi..."

"AOSHI-KUN!! Get back here!!" Cammy called out as she ran out the broken door.

"We have to stop him, Cammy!" Sam shouted.

Opening her eyes and stirring in Sam's arms, Yui groaned and slowly started waking up. "Uh..."

"Look! Yui-chan is waking up!" Dark Gabumon pointed out.

"Yui! Aoshi has lost it!" Sam said as she set her down.

"What..? Aoshi-kun?" Yui opened her eyes as she noticed the absence of her Lycan friend. Jumping to her feet, she turned to see Suzuno and Okami's lifeless corpse lying on the ground. Her eyes widened in shock. "Mrs. Inuki?! What happened to Aoshi's father?! What's going on?!" She was obviously confused by the turn of events.

"Yui-chan, you have to bring back Aoshi-chan to his senses! Please!" Suzuno pleaded to the girl.

"Where did he go?" Yui kneeled down beside Okami's body and picked up his hands as she shivered from the icy touch. "Where did Aoshi go, Mrs. Inuki?!"

"He went out the hall to look for... Pluto," Suzuno replied, taking Yui's hands. "Yui-chan, there's a lot I have to tell you but I will make it brief."

"Tell me what happened and I will go after Aoshi," she said.

"Very well."

"Come on, boys! We're going after Aoshi! My sister and her friends are with Pluto!" Cammy called out to the brothers. "Yui and Dark Gabumon can catch up to us."

"Right!" Max and Sam responded at once.

"Make it quick, Yui! For sure, we'll need you to bring Aoshi back to his senses!" Cammy said. As she twirled around, she noticed the red heart-shaped stone lying on the floor. It was the Moon Heart Crystal. "Aoshi dropped the Moon Heart Crystal!" Kneeling down to pick the artifact up, she held it up.

"Isn't Aoshi supposed to be holding onto that?" Max asked.

"When he jumped over us, it must have slipped out of his pants," said Sam. "Good thing you noticed it, Cammy. Or else we would have lost it."

"Well, now it's in my hands for now until I give it back to him," Cammy replied, holding the heart-shaped red artifact.

Then, in an instant, a shimmering bright aura covered the artifact and started to beat like a heart. Cammy gasped as the glowing artifact levitated out of her hands.

"The stone!! You guys! The Moon Heart Crystal is glowing!" Rei's sister called out to everyone's attention.

Yui turned her attention toward the Moon Heart Crystal as she sensed a powerful spiritual presence emanating from it. "This is some power I'm sensing from that thing!"

"Indeed, that is why my husband entrusted Aoshi-chan with the Moon Heart Crystal."

"Cammy-chan must have activated it somehow due to her Digital Priestess powers," Yui said. "Mrs. Inuki... whatever it's doing I think it might help us with Aoshi-kun."

"I hope so."

Examining the glowing artifact, both Max and Sam wondered what this signified. Why was the Moon Heart Crystal glowing?

Cammy wondered. _What could this mean?

* * *

_

**Battle Arena/Second Level/6:25 PM**

Kuiiza blitzed through the entire Spirit Detective crew casually after dancing around their attacks. He outpaced even the team's fastest member, Hiei. Yusuke's Spirit Gun did nothing but tickle the Rajita general. However, Kuiiza has done his best to avoid contact with Kuwabara's Dimension Blade.

Thus far, things haven't been looking great for the Spirit Detectives. Even Mizuno and Brimstone could do little to make a difference.

Yusuke fell to the ground after having been pummeled by a series of fists from Kuiiza. Both Kurama and Hiei were down on their knees. Blood dripped from out of their mouths from the punishment they received. Kuwabara was lying on his back while trying to catch his breath. Mizuno was on the ground with her eyes filled with rage over being outmatched by the Rajita general. As for Brimstone, he was completely incapacitated with his face bleeding from a wound on his forehead.

The Rajita general faced their direction with a malicious grin. "Just at you six. You're pitiful. Did you really think you stood a chance of landing a blow on me? I have proven to be superior!"

"This guy... just doesn't learn to shut up..." Kuwabara scowled, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His vision became slightly blurry.

Clenching his right fist, Yusuke slowly got back up. "...I'll shove my first down his throat... just to make him shut the hell up..."

"...I won't be humbled by this bastard..." Hiei gritted his teeth.

Kurama observed Kuiiza and frowned. _He never once gave me a chance to conjure up a plan. His speed and power exceed our own. _

"Still some fight left in you? Heh, I didn't think you insects be this tough to put away," Kuiiza chuckled in amusement. A battle aura covered his body as he quickly blitzed across.

Yusuke tried to follow the alien's maneuvers but to no avail. He turned as Kuiiza stood by his side and was dropped with a fist. Yusuke was sent flying across the arena as his back slammed against the nearest metal wall.

"Who's next...?" Kuiiza was immediately cut off as a streak of light passed through him. He turned as Hiei reappeared behind him. "Heh, nice try." The alien lifted his left hand to display Hiei's own sword. "You're going to have to be faster and more clever than that, my friend."

Kuwabara tried sitting up but pain shot out through his body. The alien turned as a cruel smile curled on his lips.

"Oooo, just look at you. You're in pain. That pained looks pleasant on you," Kuiiza snickered cruelly, pacing toward Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!!" Kurama called out, threw out his whip and extended out to perform a series of slashes at multiple directions. "_**ROSE WHIPLASH!!**_" His intent was to slice Kuiiza into pieces with his extended whip.

However, Kuiiza quickly danced around each whiplash and caught the whip with one hand. He tugged on it hard enough to pull Kurama toward him. "Again with that whip? You're getting annoying!" With that, he backhanded Kurama aside and stomped across his back. "Stay down like the dog you are!"

Suddenly, with Kuiiza's attention diverted, Mizuno snuck up behind the alien general and grabbed his waist. She quickly lifted him off the ground and tried falling back to drop him on his head.

"I bet you didn't see this coming! Time to break your neck!" Mizuno roared.

Much to her dismay, Kuiiza landed on his feet. He twirled around and booted her in the face. The female Sirendramon fell on the ground and had lost her second wind.

"Oh, nice try but no," Kuiiza chuckled, standing over Mizuno. He picked her up by her neck and held her high. "To start things off, I think I'll kill you. After all, ladies first!"

"Mizuno!!" Yusuke screamed out.

Slowly getting back to his feet, Hiei balanced himself with his left hand. "That... son of a... bitch." Glancing toward his sword, he only had little strength left to blitz for his weapon but not much to save Mizuno.

"No... We can't lose to this guy..." Kuwabara muttered as his eyes closed. "We need... to save the souls of Yukina, my sister and the other girls... Let's not forget the soul of the Sailors' leader, Sailor Moon..."

Kurama barely could move his own body. _I won't even have any time to save Mizuno. This Kuiiza is beyond any enemy we've faced._

"Oooook, this getting boring! It's tiiiiiiime to diiiiie, woman!" Kuiiza's face contorted with sheer insanity. His voice oozed with malicious evil. "Doesn't that sound exciiiiiting?"

"I'm... sorry... guys... I've failed you all..." Mizuno choked out, barely moving in Kuiiza's tight hold. The oxygen inside her body couldn't exit. This was it for her. Though, she would die a warrior's death.

"_**LET'S BEGIN THE KILLING SPREE!! KEHAHAHAHA!!**_" Kuiiza bellowed out in pure insane laughter.

Suddenly, just as Kuiiza was close to crushing her throat, a bright aura of red light lit up the ceiling. The alien general was distracted by this strange phenomenon as he dropped Mizuno on the ground. He stared up to notice a red orb of light floating above everyone.

"What is that?" Kuiiza pondered in curiosity.

A heart formed at the center of the orb. It was shaped exactly like the Moon Heart Crystal.

This power source was coming directly from that same artifact.

Kuiiza gasped as he suddenly came into the realization over what this mysterious phenomenon was. "Wait! Don't tell me! Could this be coming from the Moon Heart Crystal?! The same artifact Lord Ghidorah has sought out?!"

Overhearing this, Kurama's ears perked. "Moon Heart Crystal...?" _That's the artifact Okami gave his son! _

"So, this is coming from the Moon heart Crystal? But, did Aoshi somehow activate it...?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Your guess is good as ours," Yusuke responded.

Then, before the Spirit Detectives realized it, the orb of light beamed down six rays of light. A red column of light was covering each Spirit Detective as their bodies were healed and their spirit energy was restored.

Kuiiza glanced around the room as he sensed each of the Spirit Detectives was regaining their power. "What?! How can this be?! The Moon Heart Crystal is doing this?!"

Blinking his eyes repeatedly, Kuwabara got up off the ground as his body was fully healed. "Hey... my body? It's all better! My spirit power is back to me, baby!" A big grin formed on his face. "Oh yeah! I've never felt any better than I do now. Thanks, Aoshi. Kuwabara's back!"

Hiei gazed down at his body as the red aura accelerated his demon healing. His own power was replenished.

Kurama shifted his eyes toward Kuiiza as he was healed. "Now, Kuiiza. It's time for you to meet your maker." With that, he instantly transformed into Youko Kurama.

"...What just happened?! Now, he just shifted to a new form and his power has been restored!" the Rajita general exclaimed, taken back by the series of events.

Standing up on his feet, Yusuke opened his eyes and shifted a serious glare at Kuiiza. "Hey, asshole! You should have finished us off when you had the chance!"

Mizuno gasped as she sat up. Her body, too, was healed and her energy restored. "Now, this is what I'm talking about! Time for some payback!"

Brimstone was also fully healed as the damage he received earlier was gone. "Now, you'll have to deal with all six of us again."

"This time we're going to kick your ass harder than you can imagine!" Yusuke exclaimed as his fists were glowing with intense spirit energy.

Before any of the Spirit Detectives could implement their first attack, the red orb shot down six light beams. The six warriors stared down at their red auras and blinked in surprise. Kuiiza jumped up into mid-air as he prepared to launch an air strike.

"I can't allow them to gain anymore advantages!!" Kuiiza exclaimed as prepared to launch a series of blasts.

"What's happening?" Yusuke asked, looking at his body suddenly glowing. He noticed that he was being pushed toward Kuwabara. "Hey! What's going on?! Why the hell am I moving by myself?!"

"We're being brought toward each other?!" Kuwabara shouted as he was coming toward his former rival.

Youko Kurama was being 'pushed' toward Brimstone. The same went for Hiei and Mizuno.

"Kurama? Why is this happening?!" Brimstone asked.

"My guess is that the Moon Heart Crystal is doing this. Not only to replenish our spiritual powers and heal our injured bodies but the it has other plans for us."

"Wait! I get it! This seems familiar!" Kuwabara shouted. "Remember when Goku and Vegeta fused together after wearing those Potara Earrings?!"

Yusuke gasped. "What?! That means you and me are getting fused together?!"

"No! Like hell I'm EVER going to fuse with this woman!" Hiei exclaimed, pointing to Mizuno.

"Ahhh, c'mon now, Hiei. At least once we fuse, you'll come to understand how us girls think," Mizuno slyly smirked.

"Nonetheless, this will give combine our strength and power together. Our new single components will be enough to permanently end Kuiiza's momentum," Youko Kurama replied.

Brimstone frowned. "Here we go!"

"Wait! Hold on!' Yusuke exclaimed.

However, before any of the Spirit Detectives could react, they were brought together and quickly fused. Kuiiza shielded his eyes from the three gleaming columns of light.

"The Moon Heart Crystal is enabling these warriors to fuse?!" Kuiiza shouted, descending to the ground. "Blast them!! I have to stop them!!"

The Rajita general lunged forward to prevent the warriors to complete their fusions. As he edged closer...

_**WHA-BAM!!! **_

_**BAM!!! **_

_**BAM!!!**_

Kuiiza was spent flying back with bruises all over his body and blood oozing from his nose. The alien general stopped himself and back flipped into mid-air. He laid his eyes on the three glowing columns of light.

"...What just happened? I couldn't even detect their damn movements!" Kuiiza scowled, holding the side of his face.

Emerging from each of light beams were exactly three figures.

The first to emerge was the fusion of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. He still sported his white shirt but with Kuwabara's blue jacket over it. His pants were dark blue with torn holes around the knee regions. His fists and wrists were heavily taped. The fused warrior's hair was bright orange like Kuwabara's but in Yusuke's hairstyle. His face was Yusuke's. His upper body physique had a decent build. Closing both fists, an aura of blue and orange spirit energy was intertwined together.

The second warrior to complete their fusion was Youko Kurama and Brimstone. He had the appearance of Youko Kurama but his fur was mostly dark red and his eyes were completely white. He sported a new battle aura. It was a mix of his youki - demonic ki - and Brimstone's spirit flames.

The third and final warrior emerged from the fusion of Hiei and Mizuno. With Hiei being the stronger component, the fused warrior was male. His spiked hair was dark blue with his eyes blood red. His clothing was similar to Mizuno's except it was mostly dark blue with a red belt around his waist. Adorning both sides of his shoulders were armor shaped like a dragon's head. The left head was dark blue, which represented Mizuno's dragon. The right head was black, which no doubt was Hiei's own dragon. Both of his fists were taped up. Two swords were sheathed behind his back.

Kuiiza narrowed his eyes at the three fused warriors. His mouth widened as he was a loss for words. He felt their spirit energy had risen to new heights like never before.

"So, this is the end result of one receiving power from the Moon Heart Crystal?!" Kuiiza retreated back a few steps. _But, it still pales in comparison to the Silver Crystal! _He thought. "Well, answer me!!"

The fusion of Yusuke/Kuwabara smirked a toothy grin. "Sorry but we're not telling ya!"

"Because you'll be dead in no time," said the Youko Kurama/Brimstone fusion.

"We predict by the next five minutes or so that you will be done!" the Hiei/Mizuno fusion promised. His voice was still male. Though his face was slightly feminine from an up-close shot view.

"Humph, think again. Just because you six idiots fused doesn't make a difference to me!" Kuiiza chuckled, summoning his two blades once again. "I'll just have to kill you quickly and as soon as possible!"

"Humph, that just shows how desperate you are. You know you're going to die!" Kuwabara/Yusuke smirked.

The alien general assumed a fighting stance and couldn't seem to predict his adversaries like before. Beads of nervous sweat dripped down his forehead. _Calm yourself. They're still nothing more than weaklings. You are THE top general of the Rajita forces! _"Don't try and psyche me out. I'm far too clever for any mind games. Anyway, so what do you call yourselves now?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara but you can call me Yuwabara for short!"

"Youko Kurama and Brimstone... I'm Bryouko!"

"Hiei and Mizuno. I'm called Hizuno!"

"Cute names but I'm afraid your little fun ends shortly. I just need five minutes to kill you three myself!" Kuiiza smirked, gripping both of his blades.

"Bring it on!!" the three fused warriors responded.

Kuiiza prepared himself as he faced off against the three newly fused spirit warriors: Yuwabara, Bryouko and Hizuno. Could it all end in five minutes as both sides have declared?

* * *

**Communications Facility/Third Level/6:26 PM**

Meanwhile, the four Beast Tamers were completely overwhelmed by the Rajita shinobi brothers. Suzakato, Seirika, Himakko and Henbu were all down on their knees with their bodies battered from the beating.

Ravan and Xian stared them down with intent to finish them off quickly.

"Heh, they're just about done, dear brother," Xian snickered as he eyed the four warriors. "I doubt they'll last much longer."

Ravan nodded. "Indeed. I suggest we may it quick. I'd rather not prolong their suffering."

"You're getting too soft, brother. Then again, you're getting older and your lust for blood seems to be diminishing."

Collapsing to his hands, Suzakato took a deep breath. "...We can't give up. No way, no how!"

"They're too strong for us, Takato. I don't... think we can take any more blows from these two," Henbu murmured, covering his chest. "Right, Rika?"

The girl spat out a wad of saliva and scowled. "Like hell I am... I'm with goggle head on this one!"

"Sorry, Henry. But I'm... inclined to agree with these two. Besides, I have to continue fighting for my sister and Kotori," Himakko said, picking himself off the floor. "Don't forget our digimon partners are looking for us and I don't want them to see us dead."

"Got that right! Now... you two think you're done?! We won't give up that easily..." Suzakato growled, glancing toward the two Rajita shinobi. "Even your ninja tricks aren't going to be enough to stop us!"

Xian snickered in amusement. "Oh, you're SO funny! Hey, brother! Did you hear that?"

"Give up, child. You can't even fight anymore. It's hopeless for you!" Ravan retorted, pointing his giant sword toward him.

"No... way! I'm NOT going to die here!" Suzakato exclaimed, closing his fists. He sported a determined grin on his face. "Come on! Give me all you've got!"

"Takato! You're nuts!" Genbu shouted. "But then again... I can't seem to change your mind."

"If we go down, we'll do it together," Himakko said.

Seirika assumed a fighting stance as her energy reserves were running low just like her friends. "Bring it on, you freaks!"

"So, you're begging to be sent to their early graves? They must be stupid or something..." Xian scoffed. "But, that's not going to be my problem. I'll be more than happy to end their pathetic lives!"

Ravan also assumed a battle stance with his giant weapon. "Like I said, I will make it quick."

Suddenly, as both sides glared each other down, the room was lit up by the same red light that showed up to save the Spirit Detectives. This time the Moon Heart Crystal was directing its source of power and reaching out to the Beast Tamers.

Suzakato and his entourage noticed the strange phenomenon occur as they blinked in surprise.

"What is this, brother?" Xian asked.

"I have not the slightest clue."

Suzakato lifted his head as he noticed a bright orb gleaming with a red aura. "Look at that, you guys!"

"What could this mean?" Himakko inquired.

"I have no clue," Seirika replied. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Henbu gasped. "Whatever it is... it's releasing some kind of light to us!"

With that, the four Beast Tamers ended up being engulfed by four beams of red light. Just as it did for the Spirit Detectives, the Moon Heart Crystal's source was healing the four young warriors and restored their spirit energy.

The two Rajita shinobi were taken back by surprised shock as they sensed their adversaries' spirit power growing. Not just that but all the damage they received prior to this subsided.

"Brother, how is this happening?! This simply cannot happen!"

"Xian, I do believe that this is the work of the Moon Heart Crystal. You see that red orb of light? I've recalled hearing Lord Ghidorah reminding us of a red glow. Whoever has that artifact is indeed aboard this ship!"

Suzakato looked down at his hands in shock. "I... I can't believe this. My body's been repaired! I can even feel my power coming back to me!"

"Same here! I'll bet our spirit beasts are thankful for this!" Himakko exclaimed.

Seirika smirked as she eyed the floating red orb. "I don't believe in miracles but I'm glad whoever is doing this is pulling through for us."

"I wonder if this is Granasmon's doing?" Henbu wondered.

Suddenly, Suzaku spoke out within Suzakato's subconsciousness. _No, this is not Granasmon's doing. This is a power source coming directly from an artifact possessed by that young boy._

_Which boy, Suzaku?_

_The little boy with those four other children and their friends. _

_You mean that boy standing beside Himura's sister?_

_He kept an artifact called the Moon Heart Crystal with him and has prevented the Rajita from ever getting their evil hands on it. Because of that, he somehow has managed to activate the sacred power of that stone._

_If that's true, then we should really be thanking that kid, Suzaku! Now, I feel even more energized to fight! Our strength is coming back to us, Suzaku. Now let's take these two creeps down!_

"Humph, I'm growing bored with this," Xian hissed angrily as he blitzed forward. "Brace yourselves, you little insects!!"

Ravan raced off to follow his brother. "It's time we end this!!"

"Allow me, brother!!" Xian summoned three clones as they all charged forward. "HAHAHA!! COME AND FIGHT US ALL!!"

However, Suzakato stepped forward with a smirk as he quickly moved across and blitzed through the four Xians at once. He left a streak of fire along the way as three of the Xians were vaporized at once. These were the fake clones the real Xian had summoned. And as for the real Xian?

He dropped down to one knee as a burst of flames exploded from his left shoulder. The shinobi screamed out as he quickly started putting out the fire.

"Xian!! What happened?!" Ravan yelled out to his brother.

Twirling around, Suzakato faced the Rajita shinobi with a serious demeanor. A burst of flames surrounded him as he put his right foot down and assumed a battle stance.

"Now, they're in for it," Himakko remarked.

Suzakato pointed to Ravan and put his right thumb down. This signified that the end was indeed near. "Yeah, you're right about one thing! It's time we do end this but this is the end of the line for you two!!"

"You tell him, goggle head," Seirika muttered.

"Let's hit these two with everything we've got you guys," said Henbu. "Ready?!"

"YEAH!!!" Himakko and Seirika roared out simultaneously.

Seething over what Suzakato had done to him, Xian jumped up to his feet and stared toward the fire warrior's direction. "You're NOT going to get away with that! This time I'll take YOUR head!!"

"You can try," Suzakato replied, his attention turned toward Xian. "But nothing is going to block us out from confronting your boss. It's time to put up or shut up, you two!"

"Brother! Let's do as you suggest! Let's kill them quickly!"

Ravan scoffed. "You actually agree with me? I'm rather surprised but I'm glad you're seeing things my way now."

With that, the two Rajita shinobi prepared for the final face off against the four Beast Tamers. This time it would be the decisive moment to end this battle.

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/6:27 PM**

As the battles continued against the Rajita soldier legions and the four brainwashed Sovereigns, Kaiser Ghidorah watched this entire war taking place with a satisfied grin. Everything was going according to what he expected despite the heavy loss of troops. His stones had captured enough human souls across the globe.

"Yes. Just as I had hoped for, everything is running smoothly," Ghidorah observed the events from high above Tokyo. His eyes viewed the battles across the city districts. "Any of my slain soldiers can be replaced. Considering the amount of eggs lain underground and in that 'Digital World.' Most importantly of all, those four Sovereigns are under MY full, complete control! Of course if they were to perish, at least they had granted me all the time I need to finish up everything I had planned set out to do."

Closing his right fist. He chuckled wickedly under his breath. "Yes. In short time, I will become lord of two worlds! And soon... Leviathan shall reawaken from his slumber!!"

Suddenly, before long, the Rajita warlord quickly twirled around as his eyes widened into shocked surprise. He looked up and watched as the skies slowly 'tore open' with a large symbol of the Orichalcos encompassing the darkened skies.

It was time.

"The Leviathan is ready?! This soon?" _But, did the stones collect enough human souls? _Nonetheless, the warlord grinned excitedly as he licked his lips. "What does it matter? Leviathan is ready!! Now, it is time for OUR Rajita God to scorch the heavens with his flames and reign complete destruction across this planet as everything the monkeys hold dear to them is turned into rubble!" He immediately threw up his right fist to signify his immediate victory. "This war is just about over! I can certainly attest to the downfall of Earth's heroes! They will FALL before Leviathan. Now... _**RISE GREAT LEVIATHAN!! ANNIHILATE MY ENEMIES!!**_" _Time to release the Leviathan's armor._

As he said that, Ghidorah turned his attention toward the mother ship in the background and his eyes gleamed with intense green energy.

* * *

**Within the Rajita Mother ship/Hangar Area/6:28 PM**

Fuugamon watched over his prisoners while picking his nose. Suddenly, his peace and quiet abruptly ended as the roof of the entire hangar slowly opened. The entire room rumbled as Fuugamon was thrown off his feet.

"YIKES!! What's going on here?" Fuugamon looked up as the roof completely opened up. "Huh?"

Then, the completed body armor started to slowly ascend toward the dark skies.

"I wonder... is that god monster is waking up?" the red ogre digimon wondered. "I hope Black Guilmon and the others come here to see this! They're missing out on this!"

-

As the armor ascended high above the mother ship, a pair of yellow eyes flared out of the Orichalcos symbol. A loud demonic roared made the heavens tremble as a beast of Biblical proportions was prepared to hover over Earth's skies once again.

Then, the skies rumbled as the massive head of the Rajita god slowly emerged. A close-shot of the beast's head was shown. It was massive with streamlined yellow eyes. Opening its mouth, the beast flew out revealing its long, serpentine form. It was a beast of gargantuan and mythical proportions. Its entire serpentine body was easily as hundreds of feet long and nearly eighty feet in diameter. Its black and gray skin was fairly tough hide with layers upon layers of bony scales. The Leviathan's entire mouth was lined with sharp teeth and long snake-like fangs. Lifting its head up, the Leviathan let out another blood-curling and demonic cry that caused the heavens to tremble.

As the Leviathan stared ahead, the armor that was forged earlier quickly attached itself to its body. The body attached itself around its long serpentine body and its head. Upon receiving its new armor upgrade, the beast's power grew with extraordinary results.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!**_"

Appearing before Leviathan, Ghidorah chuckled with happy glee as he came face to face with his god. This was a rare moment that the warlord thought he'd never live the chance to witness again.

"Great Leviathan, I welcome you back! For I am the one to have resurrected you thanks to the souls of the sinners I have taken!" Ghidorah declared, his voice boomed and his head bowed to signify respect to the Rajita god. "Unlike that misguided human that summoned you, I am NOT asking you to free this world of evil and create a new utopia. No, my objective is to wipe out all traces of human civilization as I set out to establish a new empire on this primitive world! I envision an empire that will last for eternity as I, Kaiser Ghidorah, establish myself as the lord of the cosmos! While it took that fool nearly 10,000 years to collect the souls he needed to resurrect, it only took me a mere few days to get the job done. I think you know who is the superior being, Leviathan. Gaze into greatness, oh great Leviathan!!! HEAR ME OUT!!"

The Leviathan's eyes glowed as he channeled a telepathic link to the warlord. "_**KAISER GHIDORAH... IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME. ONCE AGAIN, I AM SUMMONED FOR WHAT I DO BEST. DARTZ WAS A FOOL TO HAVE AWAKENED ME. AT LEAST YOU CAN TRULY COMPREHEND MY DIVINE POWER. I CAN ATTEST THAT YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE TO RULE OVER THIS PRIMITIVE WORLD! I HEREBY THANK YOU, GHIDORAH.**_"

"And I will NOT fail to impress you, my lord."

"_**HOWEVER, I SENSE THAT MY ENEMIES ARE ON THIS RETCHED WORLD. AMONGST THEM IS THE ONE WHO DESTROYED ME! FOR CERTAIN I WILL CONFRONT HIM AND HIS BAND OF WARRIORS IN SHORT ORDER.**_"

"The ones who possess the strength of the three Legendary Dragons? Do not worry, my lord. You will have your chance at revenge! I will make sure that happens! We'll eliminate them and their allies! It can be done in short order with you back, Great Leviathan!" Ghidorah stared down at the city and laughed. "Victory has been ensured for the Rajita! NOTHING can stop us now..."

Just then, quick images of a black phoenix flashed before Ghidorah's eyes as he immediately dropped his right closed fist. He quickly turned around with a disdained look.

_What was that just now?! Those cursed images of that damn black phoenix are coming back! Is that prophet attempting to play mind games with me just as I'm dead set to conquering this world?!_

"_**I SENSE GREAT DESPAIR FROM YOU, GHIDORAH. DO YOU FEAR THE UNKNOWN?**_"

"Whatever do you mean...?"

"_**I CLEARLY SAW THE VISIONS OF A DARK BIRD CLOUDING YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS THOUGHTS. BUT, THE WORDS OF THAT ORACLE SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN LITERALLY. NOTHING CAN BE CERTAIN OF THE FUTURE BUT I DO KNOW THAT THIS WORLD WILL PERISH AND A NEW RAJITA ERA WILL BEGIN ON THIS PRIMITIVE WORLD.**_"

"Yes, exactly what I thought... That oracle means _**NOTHING**_ to me!" the Rajita warlord declared. "But, then again... I sense that my greatest enemies are treading through my ship. I sense that the Sailor Senshi are aboard."

"_**THE WARRIORS OF QUEEN SERENITY ARE HERE?**_"

"That's correct and I'm sure you are aware that I have taken her daughter in addition to the most powerful artifact in the universe: the Silver Crystal!"

"_**I AM AWARE AND I AM PLEASED YOU HAVE MANAGED TO CAPTURE THEM BOTH SUCCESSFULLY. HOWEVER, I WOULD BE CAREFUL. QUEEN SERENITY'S WARRIORS SHOULD NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED. GO NOW AND DESTROY THEM BEFORE THEY FREE PRINCESS SERENITY. IF SHE IS FREED, THEN SHE WILL COME FOR YOU.**_"

"As long as I have the Silver Crystal, she can't do anything to me even if they do free her. But I will NOT let that happen!' Kaiser Ghidorah faced the direction of his mother ship and closed his left fist. "It's time that I finish those whores and put them in their place!"

"_**GO AND FINISH THEM. YOU LEAVE THE REST OF EARTH'S FORCES WITH ME.**_"

"I will NOT fail you, Great Leviathan. We will be victorious!!"

With that, Ghidorah flew off back toward his mother ship to make final preparations for his guests. He left the Leviathan, equipped with his new armor, to gaze down at the city. His sights were on Earth's warriors.

"_**TIME TO ERADICATE THE VERMIN.**_"

-

As they raced across the streets, Atem and his group passed demolished streets along the way. The three Dragon Knights focused their attention toward the battle with the Sovereigns that were not too far from where they were.

Until suddenly, Atem stopped and glanced up toward the skies. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Leviathan.

"Oh no!! Look up everyone!!"

With that, Joey, Kaiba, Lyn, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan and Duke stared up to see the great serpentine beast soaring across the heavens. Their worst nightmare finally came into realization. Atem recalled the final battle he had with the great beast recently and didn't think he would ever have to engage into battle with Leviathan again.

"No way!! But, how?!" Tea exclaimed.

:"It's Leviathan. So, Ghidorah has successfully managed to resurrect Leviathan. We were too late to stop him!" Atem stated as his eyes locked onto the giant serpentine monster.

_Pharaoh, we've got to get to the others as soon as possible! They have to know about this!_ Yugi exclaimed in Atem's thoughts.

_They probably already know, Yugi. They will sense its terrifying presence._

"Yugi! Don't worry!" Joey called out. "We have more friends on our side to help us grind that thing to the dirt!"

Seto frowned. "How about we just stop chit-chatting and get moving?"

"I agree! There's no time for us to lose!" Lyn said.

"Right! We will need Takuya, Takato and the others! Come on! We're not too far away from where the others are! I sense they are close by!" Atem said, dashing across the street with his entourage following him.

Mokuba sighed as he ran beside Lyn. "I just hope all of us together can beat that thing."

"We'll win, Mokuba. That I know for sure," Lyn assured the child. _What I'm worried about are my brothers. Max, Sam, you two better be fine!

* * *

_

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Simulation Room/6:29 PM**

Several Draconian Guardians and Brutes were left lying on the ground with holes in their chests. Standing over them with a killer's intent was Nagah. Her hand was soaked with the soldiers' blood as she had taken out the guards in short order.

Glancing toward the portal provided by Kaiba's gateway, the female general purred in delight. "Sorry but you boys got in my way." An evil smirk crossed her lips. "Now, to take matters to my own hands. It's time that I, Nagah, start running the show!" _First I need to find the egg of Ghidorah's heir and give a convincing story to the contingent Ghidorah left behind in the Digital World. _"If all goes well, I'll have an army on my side and I'll become the lead general that I should have been! Ghidorah, rest assured that I will return with a vengeance!"

As she made her declaration, the alien started pacing toward the portal as she was immediately transported to the Digital World.

* * *

_**(Preview)**_

Yui: I've got to stop Aoshi before he does anything to Sailor Pluto! Aoshi, please don't do it!

Cammy: Pluto cried when she had no choice! Your dad said he rather would have died than to serve these monsters as a slave!

Sailor Sedna: All right, time to show what I can do, Senshi! This behemoth will know never to underestimate the Ice Princess of Planet Sedna!

Sailor Jupiter: Wow!! Look at her go!!

Sailor Venus: Go get him, kid!!

Suzakato: And we've finally reunited with our partners!

Himakko: Still, those two brothers were...

Kuiiza: How is this possible?! I can't lose to you three!! I am Kuiiza!! I am the lead general...

Yuwabara: Shut the hell up, freak!! It's time for you to die!!

Hizuno: I hope these fusion forms don't last too long.

Omegamon: What's THAT thing in the sky?!

Atem: Everyone!! Our worst nightmare has come!! That monster you see is the Leviathan!! We must group together to stop it!

Imperialdramon: But we still have the Sovereigns to worry about!

Ra: Time to use my power, Imperialdramon! Ascend... Imperialdramon God Mode!!

Omegamon: Buster Blader, let's form Buster Mode!

Athenamon: Swordswoman, time for Victory Mode!

Tai: Wow, look at the many digimon modes! This is incredible!

Davis: Awesome! Imperialdramon is wearing the gold!

Ken: Hopefully, it will be enough against the four Sovereigns _**AND**_ Leviathan.

Nagah: My fellow soldiers. I have come to ask you to join me to help me resist the traitor known as Kaiser Ghidorah. He has planned for you to be destroyed sooner than later. I have escaped him with my life intact!

Ghidorah: Welcome Sailor Senshi and friends to my royal chamber. I hold your fates in my hands!

-

_**The Final Confrontation with Kaiser Ghidorah! The Leviathan Scorches the Heavens!**_

-

Suzakato: This is the end for you, Ghidorah!

Ghidorah: You can try, child, but you like your friends will fail.

* * *

That wraps it up for Chapter 23! Only five more chapters to go! Now, I am set for the best parts of this whole story. Judging by the preview, I think it's safe to say two of the Rajita generals will be dead. One already has died and the other will be going to the Digital World to form her own Rajita army (wink, wink). 

Oh and FINALLY, Leviathan shows up! That's definitely not good news for our heroes as they not only him but also the Sovereigns to worry about. We're in for a difficult battle and I feel sorry for Tokyo when it's all said and done.

That's all that really needs to be said.

And that's it. Peace out and be sure to send a review after reading this!

Later!


	24. Day 2: The Confrontation with Ghidorah!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for being one of my visionaries and providing for several story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in letting me use their respective characters/ideas.

We're getting close to Christmas 2007. I hope everyone are home safe and sound (if you're traveling, please have a safe trip). As for me, I'm settling at home and don't have plans to go out anywhere.

I will close out 2007 as Chapters 24 and 25 will be the final updates of this year. I will resume by posting Chapters 26-28 in January 2008. After that, we'll see what the future brings. Okay? Got it? Good.

Now, we move ahead into Chapter 24. The non-stop rollercoaster hasn't ended yet. The action continues! Let this be my early X-Mas gift to you, my readers.

Anyway, let's get this chapter started! The battles inside the mother ship conclude as Ghidorah and Leviathan take center stage!

* * *

**(Play X anime TV series opening theme _eX Dream_)**

**-**

_**The Confrontation with Ghidorah! Leviathan Scorches the Heavens!**_

-

-

**Inside the Rajita Mother ship/Training Arena/Fourth Level/6:30 PM**

The giant, Kujiko, stomped forward with his sights on the scattered Sailor Senshi. He turned toward all directions while attempting to target the closest Senshi in range. Thus far, they have done their job trying to avoid being blasted by the monster's powerful rockets.

Sailor Mercury - sitting on the back of her Sea Dragon - was now airborne while scanning the titan with her handheld computer. Her objective for now was to search for his weak spot and let her friends where to exploit it.

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and her Griffin prepared to attack Kujiko.

"Uranus! Don't leave me out of the action!" Sailor Neptune called out - riding on the back of her Sea Horse. "My mirror has already picked up on his weak point."

"Yeah and that's what Mercury is trying to do now," Uranus said. "I say we take this guy out quickly as possible."

"Agreed."

Sailor Venus scoffed -sitting on her Unicorn's back. "This guy is SO slow! We've already hit him at all directions and he's still stumbling around!"

"He's already a mindless beast. I doubt he even has a shred of intelligence," Sailor Jupiter remarked as her Cheetah stood beside her. "All right, buddy. Ready to run circles around this guy again and hope we finally get him off his feet?"

The Cheetah responded with a nod.

With that, both the speedy feline and his Sailor Senshi partner raced across to spin around Kujiko's feet faster than anyone could even blink. Kujiko roared angrily while looking down at his feet as the two speedsters managed to knock him off his feet. He dropped down to his knees and slammed his rocket launcher-mounted arm down to smash the two annoyances.

Sailor Jupiter leaped up into mid-air and blasted Kujiko in his right eye with an electrical blast, which completely popped his eye open. Kujiko threw his head back and screamed out in bloody murder while blood gushed from out of the eye socket area - where the eye once was. The Cheetah leaped down beside Jupiter.

_Nicely done, Princess Jupiter!_ the Cheetah praised his partner's attack.

_Thanks but there's more where that came from!_

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus dropped down with her Griffin. Her eyes were set on the behemoth trying to get back to its feet. The Outer seized the opportunity to damage the fallen giant. With a wave of her Space Sword, she summoned a tornado and jumped inside it. The Griffin followed his partner and entered the funnel.

Glancing ahead, Kujiko was blown back by the strong winds coming from the tornado and sent crashing against the nearest arena wall. Sailor Uranus quickly jumped right out of the tornado as she unleashed numerous razor-edged projectiles. They quickly pierced nearly all sections of Kujiko's massive body. Uranus turned as her Griffin came flying toward her.

_Hop on my back, Uranus!_ ordered the Griffin.

_I'm going!_

The Outer landed onto the Griffin's back as the legendary winged beast soared above Kujiko's head. Uranus took a chance and hurled her Space Sword directly for Kujiko's other eye. "Here goes!! _**Space Sword!!**_" Tossing her sword across, Uranus watched as it pierced and popped open Kujiko's other eye - in the process rendered Kujiko completely blind. "Yes, I got his other eye!"

"Way to go, Uranus!" Venus cheered on. "All right, ready to kick some butt?" The blonde-haired warrior asked her Unicorn.

_Hang on tight! _The Unicorn exclaimed.

Before long, the Unicorn launched herself across before Sailor Venus could blink. It didn't take them long to reach Kujiko as they were above the monster's head.

"Since he can't see us, we can attack him with all we've got! Thanks a bunch, Jupiter and Uranus!" Venus said, pulling out a six orange capsules. She quickly threw them into her mouth, chewed them down like bubblegum and blew out on gigantic heart-shaped bubble. "Yeah, try this on for size, big guy! One special delivery from your number one idol! _**Venus Heart Bomb!!**_" As she pointed directly at Kujiko's direction, the heart-shaped bomb dropped down and exploded onto the giant's cranium.

Feeling the force of the explosion, Kujiko was thrown back and hit the wall with the back of his head.

"Bingo! Score one for me!" Venus winked as she threw out a 'V' sign.

Suddenly, before Venus could celebrate any further, Kujiko madly aimed his rocket launcher arm at many different angles. He repeatedly fired four missiles as one was aimed for Sailor Venus and her Unicorn.

"_**VENUS!! LOOK OUT!!**_" the other Senshi screamed out, warning their comrade.

Before the missile could hit its intended target, three streaks of light appeared in front of Venus. A barrier immediately formed around Venus and these three streaks of light. The missile exploded on impact with the barrier but did nothing to harm Venus -or her Unicorn - in any fashion. Sailor Venus blinked in surprise as her saviors came in the form of the three Sailor Starlights.

"Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Star Fighter!" Mercury called out, watching the turn of events.

Venus smiled with delight, realizing she had been rescued by the Starlights. "Thanks a lot you three!"

"Hey, no problem," Star Fighter chuckled, her attention directly on Kujiko. "Besides, we need you to save our princess."

"Just like how you will need us to help you save your princess," Star Maker stated.

Star Healer frowned. "Now, let's get rid of this abomination!"

Sailor Mars, now levitating alongside her Phoenix, focused on the giant and tried to search for his weakness relying on her intuition. "Just where could his weakness... Wait! What if we attack him from the inside out?" _Hey, you think you can lend me some support?_

_Anything, Princess Mars. What do you want me to do?_

_We're going to get inside that guy and blow him up from the inside out! We'll combine our sacred flames and ignite an explosion. He'll blow up like a hot-air balloon!_

_I love the way you think, Princess Mars. However, let us be quick._

_Right, just follow... Hold on! What the heck is Sedna doing?!_

Before Sailor Mars could implement her strategy, Sailor Sedna flew out with her Polar Bear charging across the arena. Pluto and Saturn quickly called out to the young Senshi.

"What does she... Oh no! She can't be!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Sedna!! Get back here!!" Saturn cried out.

Sailor Pluto flew out to catch up to Sedna as her Wolf sprinted across to stop Sedna's Polar Bear beast. "Sedna! Stop this! You don't even have a plan as to how you'll stop this behemoth!"

"Sorry but I've got to show why I deserve to be one of you guys! It's time that I, Sailor Sedna, show you what she can do!" the young warrior declared as an icy blue aura covered her. She propelled herself across to met Kujiko head on.

"NO! SEDNA!!" the Time Guardian screamed, flying in pursuit of the young Senshi.

Uranus was baffled by what was happening. "Hey, Sedna!! Just what the hell is that kid up to?!"

"She's going straight for that monster! She's crazy if she's planning on attacking head on!" Venus cried out.

"Pluto! Stop her with Time Stop!" Jupiter exclaimed.

The Three Starlights flew up to stop Sailor Sedna's path. However, the ice Senshi flew past them before they could even attempt to grab her. Sedna quickly started spinning herself as an ice mist surrounded her body.

"Pluto!! Do it!!" Neptune instructed.

Sailor Pluto gripped her Key Staff as she watched Sedna preparing to implement her attack. Ignoring her fellow Senshi, she sighed and nodded.

"Pluto?! Why aren't you stopping her?" Saturn asked with concern.

"Because all of you are in for a big surprise. Sedna will show us why she's more than qualified to be one of us," the Time Guardian responded.

Sailor Mars listened and frowned. "You have so much confidence in her?"

"Yes..." Pluto nodded. _Prove me right, Sedna._

Meanwhile, Kujiko stood back up on his two feet and tried sniffing the air in order to smell his surroundings. With his eyes slashed open, he lost his sense of sight. For now, he had to rely on his strong sense of smell. He immediately picked up on the nearest scent.

"_**AAAARGHHH!!!!**_" the towering beast roared, stomping forward and kicking away debris from under him.

Sailor Sedna narrowed her eyes as she shot forward and aimed directly for Kujiko's mouth. "All right, big guy! Just open wide and allow me to show you the frozen power of Sailor Sedna!" _I hope this works!_

With that, Kujiko opened his mouth long enough for Sailor Sedna to enter through. She quickly sent a telepathic link to her Polar Bear beast spirit.

_Ok, my friend. Time to execute our spirit fusion..._

_Got it._

The Polar Bear quickly vanished from out of battlefield as everyone was caught by surprise. However, they were even more horrified as Kujiko closed his mouth to seal Sailor Sedna inside of his body.

"No... Sedna!! SEDNA!!" Venus screamed out for all to hear.

"How could she be so STUPID?!" Uranus shouted, gritting her teeth.

Jupiter scowled angrily as she raced forward alongside her Cheetah partner. "I'll go in there and pull her out myself!!"

"Jupiter!! Wait!!" Pluto called out to the furious Senshi. "This is part of Sedna's plan!"

"What plan?" Tuxedo Kamen asked from out of the Time Guardian. "What do you know about this?"

"Tell us, Pluto!" Mars shifted her eyes toward the green-haired Outer.

"You shall see for yourselves. Trust me. Sedna has not sacrificed herself pointlessly."

"How can we take YOUR word for it?!" Venus glared at Pluto angrily. "She just went inside that freak's mouth and I don't even want to think about what's going to happ-"

Suddenly, there was a loud screech echoing from the other side of the arena. The Senshi all turned as Kujiko started hugging himself as his entire body seemed to be trembling. A pained expression appeared on the giant monster's face as his eyes were bulging out. The Senshi stopped as the giant chest started to expand.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Star Maker shouted as she was taken by this unexpected turn of events.

Star Healer blinked. "Would anyone care to... explain this?"

"It looks like he's in pain but is this really Sedna's doing?" Tuxedo Kamen wondered as he watched Kujiko smashing the ground with his arm and mounted rocket launcher.

Quickly stopping her pace, Jupiter twirled around and returned back to her friends. "Man, I don't know what's going on here!"

Throwing his head back, Kujiko roared out in blood-curling pain as suddenly spikes protruded out from all over his face, chest and back. These weren't any spikes. They were made out of frozen ice.

"You guys! Look!" Venus pointed toward Kujiko. "I see... spikes coming out of his body!"

"Not just ordinary spikes," Neptune replied.

Saturn smiled. "It's Sedna! Pluto, you were right! She did have something in mind!"

Pluto nodded. "Sedna will seal this monster's fate and end his existence."

"Wow... What a kid. No wonder you had so much faith in her," Mars smiled, watching Kujiko's weakened state being covered by an ice sheet.

Before Kujiko could even move, he looked down at his entire body. Almost immediately, his entire chest and arms were being turned to ice. His legs became frozen stiff as an icicles protruded out of his thighs and knees. Kujiko stopped moving as he was entirely turned into a frozen statue.

Just like that.

Kujiko's furious wrath was halted for good.

Suddenly, the giant's head started shaking as a burst of light expanded. The head of Kujiko exploded into shards of broken ice and frozen flesh. Sailor Sedna emerged from out of the neck stump of the headless monster. Her eyes opened as they glowed ice blue light.

"_**Sedna Subzero Freeze!!**_"

Announcing the name of her ultimate attack, Sedna slowly hopped off and descended. The Sailor Senshi quickly gathered at the site and awaited for their newest member to land.

"_**WHOA!!**_ That was just awesome! Incredible even!" Venus praised Sedna's surprise attack.

Mercury smiled. "You're not going to believe this everyone but this monster became from the inside and outside."

"You're kidding?! How did she do it?!" Star Fighter was shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," Uranus said.

"I'll explain," Sedna spoke up as she landed on the ground and sighed. Her eyes turned back to normal. "I fused with my spirit beast."

"You did?! But how...?!" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Jupiter crossed her arms. "I'm not surprised. I mean I was able to fuse with my Cheetah spirit here." The brunette pointed to the wild feline sitting beside her. "My strength and speed were increased by a whole lot after we combined ourselves."

"Not to mention that once my phoenix and I fused we basically turned into a flaming missile. With our combined power, we wiped out several hundred Rajita soldiers in one place," Mars stated.

"Yeah, us combining with our spirit beasts gives us that extra boost of power," Venus said.

Mercury nodded. "Yes and that in turn allowed us to unlock new attacks. Sedna just demonstrated her ultimate attack after fusing with her beast."

Sedna spoke up for all to hear. "I'm able to freeze any moisture in the air around me as you know. Well, I can change my form into a mass of water anytime I wish. When I entered inside that monster's body, I changed into a liquid form to enter the areas near his organs and bloodstreams where water was abundant. Since the monster's inside body was entirely composed of liquid, I was able to manipulate that moisture by turning it into solid ice. I then released my ice magic through his bloodstreams. Ultimately, my ice reached every area within his body. Every drop of moisture and blood were frozen over completely. I fused with my Polar Bear spirit to accelerate the process."

"Heh, that big guy had no chance if you ask me! That's our Sedna!" Jupiter smiled.

Saturn nodded. "That's neat, Sedna. That was a really smart idea!"

"Wow, she can change forms?" Venus scratched her chin. "Sedna, if you ask me, you have the power to kick Ghidorah's ass by yourself!"

"Yes, well... unfortunately, I don't think I can use it again for a certain amount of time. I'm afraid it won't do us any good as I've wasted it on this behemoth," Sedna glanced back at the frozen Kujiko. "...It's a shame. I wanted to save it for Ghidorah."

"Don't blame yourself, kid. You at least saved us the trouble and turned this guy into a giant snow cone," Star Maker said.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Sailor Moon would be proud of you, Sedna. You've definitely proven why you are indeed one of the chosen Senshi."

"Thank you all..." Sedna smiled, bowing her head. _Thank you, my friend. I couldn't have done it without you._ The young Senshi thanked her Polar Bear spirit telepathically.

"We're proud of you, Sedna," Mercury approached the ice Senshi.

Before everyone else could congratulate Sailor Sedna of her amazing feat, a loud howl echoed from the opposite side of the arena. Sailor Pluto gasped as she quickly twirled around.

"...Aoshi...?!" Pluto called out.

Before she could react, a large paw backhanded Pluto across the face and sent her flying across the arena.

_**BAM!!!**_

This immediately alarmed the Sailor Senshi as they turned to find the one responsible for striking Sailor Pluto. It was Aoshi.

The young Lycan lunged across in hot pursuit for Sailor Pluto. He sought to get his hands on the one who killed his father.

"Who is that?!" Sailor Venus screamed, pointing toward the giant Lycan.

Nodding toward each other, Uranus and Neptune quickly chased Aoshi.

"Uranus!! Neptune!!" Mars called out. "That was Aoshi just now! Come one! We have to stop Uranus and Neptune!"

"Let's go!" Jupiter frowned as she raced off after the two Outers. The Cheetah followed alongside his partner.

Sailor Mars flew off to catch up with Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter. "C'mon guys!"

"You heard her, guys!" Star Maker exclaimed.

Sedna leaned against Tuxedo Kamen. "I'm a bit exhausted..."

"Let you help you," the masked man put an arm over Sedna's back. "Ready?"

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Aoshi pounced across as he went for a body slam onto the fallen Sailor Pluto. Pluto glanced up as Aoshi came down to crush her. She quickly vanished out of the way and reappeared above the ceiling. Aoshi landed down as he glanced upward to spot Sailor Pluto.

"_**YOU WON'T GET AWAAAAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FATHER!! YOU BETRAYED HIM!!**_" Aoshi roared, his eyes gleamed with a demonic red glare. His voice darkened with pure rage.

"Aoshi!! Please, listen to me! You're father asked me to do it!! He didn't want to be a slave to the Rajita!!" Pluto called out, attempting to reach out to Okami's son. "Okami told me he would have rather died than serve the enemy of Queen Serenity!!"

"_**LIAR!! YOU ARE LYING!!**_"

"Aoshi! I demand you stop this!!"

"_**NOT UNTIL I KILL YOU!! NOW GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!!**_"

Suddenly, as Aoshi crouched, Uranus and Neptune both appeared on opposite sides of the young Lycan. The turquoise-haired warrior snatched Aoshi by his left wrist while Uranus pressed her Space Sword onto the Lycan's neck.

"Don't even think about it, kid," Uranus hissed, narrowing her eyes. She tightly gripped her Space Sword. "I don't care if you're Okami's kid but you don't attack one of our fellow Senshi."

Neptune nodded. "I've got him, Uranus!"

"Hold him tight!"

Just as Uranus was about to stab Aoshi, Jupiter blitzed beside Uranus and snatched the Space Sword.

"I'll take that!" Jupiter exclaimed, tossing it aside.

Uranus twirled around and gave an angry scowl. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Uranus!! Don't you even think about killing Aoshi!!" Mars shouted from the distance.

"We weren't trying to kill him! We're trying to restrain the kid!" Neptune retorted, trying her best to maintain a grip on the Lycan's wrist.

However, Aoshi waved his arm about and tossed Neptune aside. His eyes focused onto Sailor Pluto.

"Stay back, Senshi! I'm only here to kill the woman who betrayed my father and killed him!" Aoshi warned the Senshi, pointing at each of them. Well, so far only Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter.

Sailor Mars and the others arrived just in time but stopped as Aoshi pointed at them.

"Aoshi! Please, listen to us! We're all witnesses to what happened to your father!" Mars pleaded to the young Lycan. "You wouldn't believe..."

"No, I wouldn't because that Time Guardian betrayed my father!!"

"She didn't betray him! Pluto was trying to save your father!" Venus tried to explain. "When your father tried attacking her, he was brainwashed by one of those Rajita stones! She tried removing it but the control was too strong..."

"Like Venus said," Star Fighter spoke up. "Your father was the one who told Pluto to kill him. Believe us when we tell you that. He didn't want to remain a slave to the enemy. He chose death over enslavement."

Saturn nodded as she stared at Aoshi. "Please, try calming down, Aoshi. Pluto is not someone you should accuse of."

Aoshi growled while looking at his hands. They were stained with the blood of his own father's. "I... I touched my father's corpse. His blood is on my hands. Mother was in tears. She's hurting."

"We know," Mars muttered as she approached the young Lycan. "We all saw everything. I saw the tears in your mother's eyes. However, Pluto cried even more."

"...I don't believe you," Aoshi slowly backed away as he bared his fangs.

"We're telling you the truth!" Jupiter shouted.

"_**SHUT UP!!**_" Aoshi roared as he jumped up and aimed to attack Sailor Pluto. "This one is for father!! _**DIE, TRAITOR!!**_"

Just as Pluto prepared to defend herself, a voice rang out and that alone stopped Aoshi from carrying out his attack.

"_**AOSHI!! STOP!!!**_"

The Lycan froze momentarily as he quickly dropped to the ground and glanced toward the source of the voice. He saw Yui alongside Cammy, Dark Gabumon, Max and Sam. His eyes widened in surprise as he stepped back.

"Yui... Yui...?" Aoshi muttered, backing away as he dropped down to his knees. "Why are you telling me.. to stop? This woman needs to pay for what she's done!! She MURDERED MY FATHER!!"

"No... You're wrong, Aoshi," Yui said as tears formed in her eyes.

"When you left, we listened to what your mother said! She said your father wanted to die by Pluto's hand," Cammy spoke up. "Suzuno-san told us everything we needed to know."

"But... how did you find me?!" Aoshi growled.

"You weren't too hard to find. As a young Miko myself, I can sense your demonic aura a mile away. You can't hide from someone like me," the young Hino sister said.

"Cammy-chan!! Oh, thank goodness you kids are all fine!" Sailor Mars called out, relieved to see her sibling was safe.

Max blinked as he noticed the towering, frozen form of Kujiko. "WHOA! What the heck happened here?!"

"Yeah, just what is that thing?!" Sam pointed to the frozen monster.

"Oh... well, we had a run-in with a giant and Sedna here took care of him by herself," Saturn explained.

"Yep! That's OUR Sedna! The rookie proved herself well," Venus nodded, patting the ice warrior across her back.

Sedna blushed. "Oh... you guys. I couldn't have done it with your help."

"Don't be so modest, Sedna," Jupiter smirked. "You did well."

"Wow, you're awesome, Sedna!" Max said.

Aoshi lowered his head as his eyes casted on the floor. "No... My father wouldn't say something like that! I doubt he ever asked someone, even Sailor Pluto, to kill him!" Tears formed in his eyes. "I doubt he would have asked mother to kill him!!"

"It happened, Aoshi. I was the last person he uttered a word to before he died," Pluto said, descending from the ceiling. She landed beside the Lycan pup. "Aoshi. Do you want to know what he said to me before he died?"

"...What did he say?"

Pluto sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He told me to tell you that he loves you dearly. With all of his heart. That I should never forget the bond I had with him. To say farewell to his love..." She tried her hardest not to cry but sadness had overtaken her once again. "Those were his last words. But also for us to save everything. Past. Present. Future. All must be restored to their rightful place."

"He... said all of this?"

Opening her eyes, the older woman stared deep into Aoshi's eyes and nodded. "Yes. I tell you the truth and nothing more, Aoshi. I am carrying out your father's will."

Aoshi casted his eyes on the floor and dropped to his knees. "I... see... So, you did deeply love my father, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Pluto... I'm sorry. How could... I ever have accused you?" Aoshi felt tears form in his eyes. "I... I'm really sorry for this."

"Don't, Aoshi," Pluto approached the pup and embraced him. "Just like Chibi-Usa, I'll be here for you. For now, we must stop Ghidorah. He's the one we should direct our hatred towards."

"That's right," Yui said as she walked over toward Aoshi. "He's the one responsible for all of this!"

"Sister, we're taking this guy out like we did with Pharaohmon. Right?" Cammy stated.

Mars smiled. "You bet we are! He's already crossed the line a long time ago as far as I'm concerned!"

"Mother! What about mother? Did you guys leave her behind?" Aoshi noticed the absence of Suzuno.

Sam replied. "She insisted on staying behind. We tried to convince her but she felt she would only be a burden if she were to follow us."

"She said that it would be best if she stayed and hid. We told her to stay there until we get back," Dark Gabumon said.

"That's IF we get back," Uranus scoffed.

"Hey now! Don't even start doubting our chances, Uranus!" Venus snapped. "We're going to win and restore everything we've lost!"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "Nothing is going to stop us."

"Besides, we have our princesses to save," Star Fighter said. "Ghidorah's reign ends now."

"So, the question is... where is that bastard?" Jupiter wondered, glancing around her surroundings.

Mars looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "I would have to say he's at the very top level of this ship. That's obviously where his chamber of command is located."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Cammy nodded.

"But, how do we get there?" Max asked.

Mercury answered in response. "Sailor Teleport."

"Great idea, Mercury! We did use it to get inside this ship in the first place," Venus replied.

"Well, in that case, we better gather around everyone," Pluto declared.

Yui helped Aoshi up to his feet. "Are you going to be okay, Aoshi-kun?"

"I should be. I just can't forgive myself for nearly killing Pluto. She... she was only trying to save him."

"It's what Pluto said, our real enemy is Ghidorah. We can focus on venting our anger and revenge on him. He will pay for all he has done to hurt our families and the planet," Yui said.

"Yeah..." the Lycan child muttered, deeply growling under his breath.

Just as everyone gathered at the center, the Sailor Senshi formed a circle around the children. Then, before they could start, the room started to move on its own while the ground under their feet trembled. Then, the sides of the arena started to shift around them.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Uranus exclaimed.

"The room... is starting to shift on its own?" Neptune glanced around.

Mercury scanned the shifting room with her handheld computer. "Everyone! The room is indeed shifting and we're being relocated for the top level!"

"So, I guess Ghidorah's patience must be starting to wear thin," Tuxedo Kamen replied, holding onto Sailor Sedna. "He realizes that he would have to confront us eventually."

"So, this is it? We're actually going to face the big boss himself?" Max gulped. "Great..."

"Don't get scared, Max! This is a once in a lifetime experience for us! I mean who would have thought we'd be here?" Sam said. "Lynn would flip out if she heard we faced the Rajita boss!"

"That's if we come out alive, Sam," Max muttered.

"We will! This is a battle we _**CANNOT**_ fail," Venus declared. "Ghidorah's fun ends here!"

Sailor Mars stood beside her sister. "Stay close to me, Cammy-chan."

"Right. So, you think we're ready?"

"We better be. That's all I have to say. As long as we rely on our spirit beasts, our chances should be better," the dark-haired Senshi said, closing her fists. "Usagi. We're finally coming."

"Hey, sister. Look what I have," Cammy pulled out the Moon Heart Crystal.

Mars gasped as she eyed the red artifact. "Cammy, is that the Moon Heart Crystal?"

"It is. I better give it back to Aoshi."

"It's best you do. After all, he was the rightful owner to it," Mars said.

The young Hino sister smiled. "Will do." She turned toward Aoshi and Yui. "Aoshi, you dropped this!"

"The Moon Heart Crystal! Oh, yes! How could I have dropped it?!"

Cammy smirked and tossed him the artifact. "Make sure not to lose. We don't want Ghidorah to get his grubby hands on it."

Aoshi held the item in his hand and placed it in the pocket of his ripped shorts. "My Lycan form should wear off soon."

"If that's the case, then I'll stay by you while the others are fighting, ok?" Yui said to her friend.

"Thanks, Yui-chan."

"No problem. Besides, Dark Gabumon will also be there to help them."

Dark Gabumon patted his chest and smiled proudly. "I won't let you down, Yui-chan!"

Everyone stood their ground as the arena started to shift upward to the top level of the mother ship. The Senshi and their colleagues managed to overcome strong opposition. They've fought through hordes of soldiers, mutated experiments, Okami and now Kujiko.

Now, it was time for them to finally confront the one responsible for the invasion.

Confront the one who had taken their most important and cherished princess. Two princesses for that matter.

The time had finally come to stop Ghidorah to save Earth, restore all that had been lost and prevent the future from being destroyed.

The final confrontation was set to commence.

* * *

**Communications Facility/Third Level/6:35 PM**

"Over here!!" Suzakato blitzed across the room as Xian's clones chased the fire warrior. "No, over here!" Suzakato jumped up as he glided across the room and repeatedly launched fire blasts at the Rajita shinobi's clones.

Xian growled intensely while his clones were evaporated before his eyes. He jumped up to grab Suzakato but the flying warrior maneuvered around to get away from Xian's clutches.

"ARGH!! Stop moving around, you pest!!" Xian hissed.

"No way! You just need to be a little quicker if you want to catch me!" Suzakato shouted as he twirled around and opened up his wings. "Let's see you handle this!" Three flaming orbs formed from both of Suzakato's wings. A total of six flaming orbs were then launched directly for Xian. "_**Orbs of Sacred Flames!!**_"

With that, Xian quickly dashed across the room to avoid the blasts.

However, Seirika dropped down from out of nowhere and slammed her trident across the shinobi's face. Xian was sent flying across as the flaming orbs collided with him.

"ARGH!!!"

"Nice wallop there, Rika!!" Suzakato called out, giving the dragon warrior a thumb up.

Seirika merely nodded her head to acknowledge him. "You've had your fun, goggle head. How about letting me cut in?"

"Heh, no problem. He's all yours!"

Raising her trident overhead, Seirika twirled the weapon with a circular motion and summoned a condensed ball of water. That ball assumed the form of a large, serpentine Chinese dragon.

Removing the article of clothing over his chest to put out the flames, Xian raised his head as the water dragon came directly for him.

"_**Water Dragon Missile!!**_"

"Oh no!! How could I..." Xian stopped as he dashed across the room in hopes of outrunning the massive water dragon. However, the dragon quickly caught up to him and swallowed him up whole. "ARGH!!!"

The water splashed across the room while flowing out into the outside hallway. Xian was sent crashing against the wall as he fell face first into the water.

Seirika grinned. "That'll show him."

Suzakato dropped down beside her. "That was great, Rika! Nice work!"

"Yeah... It was nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"What I said. Nothing."

"Well, if that was nothing, then I'd be scared to know what you'd do when you really get serious!" Suzakato nervously chuckled.

"Let's go see how Himura and Henry are holding off the other guy."

"Oh right! We better get moving then!"

As Seirika and Suzakato walked out of the communications room, they turned to see Himakko and Henbu countering Ravan's massive sword attack.

"There they are!" Suzakato pointed out. "Wow, they're doing a pretty decent job holding him off!"

"Decent? I'd say the big guy is starting to lose it," Seirika said. "He and his partner are getting tired. Remember, we were just given a boost to refuel our power."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. What do you think it could mean?" Suzakato asked.

"Who knows but I'm really grateful for it. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here alive and kicking."

"Go Henry and Himura! You've got this in the bag!"

Himakko slid back as Ravan dropped his heavy sword. "Easier said than done."

"He's already getting fatigued. We're still able to fight," Henbu stated, holding his shield out. "This fight won't even last much longer."

Raising his spear, Himakko leaped across and drove the tip of the spearhead through Ravan's left shoulder. The giant roared as he backhanded Himakko away. The tiger warrior clung onto the side of the wall and landed on the ground. Ravan ripped the spear from out of his shoulder and threw it down. Green ooze spilled from the flesh wound on Ravan's shoulder.

"You... will pay for this!" Ravan roared, grabbing his giant sword.

"Might want to repeat that for us?" Henbu smirked as he threw his shield across.

The shield spun across and slashed deeper through the wound like a buzz saw. Ravan screamed out as the shield was stuck to his shoulder and immediately ripped Henbu's weapon out. He tossed it down and charged across to meet the two warriors head on.

_**"MOVE!!" **_Suzakato called out.

With that, Himakko and Henbu dodged to the sides of the walls as Ravan stampeded across the room. This time Suzakato and Seirika were in the way. Ravan licked his lips as he was on collision with them.

"Here he comes!" Seirika exclaimed as she prepared to summon a water barrier.

Suzakato intervened and raised his left hand. Suddenly, a burst of flames shot out in front of the pair as a fire wall formed to keep Ravan at bay.

"I'll take care of this!" Suzakato said, channeling his spirit energy to keep the fire wall up.

"I will break through this barrier!!" Ravan roared, ramming his shoulders and fists through the fire wall. _**"I WILL!"**_

"You won't," the warrior of Suzaku firmly stated. "You're weakened now!"

As Ravan continued trying to break the wall, Xian slowly came to and opened his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Suzakato and Seirika. Then, he saw Ravan behind the wall of fire.

"Wh... What's going on?" Xian muttered.

"Brother!! You're on the same side of the room of those two!" Ravan exclaimed as he noticed Xian getting up to his feet. "Good."

"Takato!! That guy we knocked out earlier is back up!" Seirika warned her friend.

Suzakato turned and noticed Xian limping towards them. "No! This is not what we needed!"

Xian grinned as he pulled out a kodachi from his side belt. "Oh yes. I'll make you two pay for what you've done to me." The shinobi popped his neck and gripped the end of the kodachi. "You two are... DEAD!!"

The shinobi lunged forward with his kodachi in hand. Seirika turned and summoned a water barrier to hold the vicious Rajita shinobi at bay.

Ravan closed his left fist as he summoned long, javelin forged from his own energy. "ARGH!!! This wall is coming down!!" He threw the energy-forged spear across and immediately disabled Suzakato's fire wall.

"What?!" the warrior of Suzaku exclaimed in surprise.

"It's over for you!!" Ravan proceeded to charge forward.

"Seirika!! Move!!" Suzakato shouted to get his friend's attention.

She nodded in response and disabled her own water barrier. Seirika watched as Xian moved in to impale her with his kodachi.

"Grab onto me, Rika!!" Suzakato reached out for Seirika and teleported themselves out of the way.

As the two Beast Tamers vanished, Ravan and Xian realized that they were in collision toward each other. They were unable to stop as both were impaled by each other's weapons. Ravan's energy javelin stabbed through Xian's chest as Xian's kodachi impaled through Ravan's heart. Both shinobi paused for moment until their dropped their weapons.

"Erugh..." Xian mumbled, grasping the javelin driven through his chest. "Ravan...?"

"Brother..." Ravan muttered as blood spilled from his mouth. "We... failed."

Then, the two shinobi dropped down to one knee simultaneously. Xian leaned against Ravan's left shoulder. Ravan leaned onto Xian's right shoulder. Their weapons stuck out through their chests. Blood spilled from their chests and dripped on the floor.

Suzakato and Seirika watched from the corner of the room - after Suzakato had teleported them away.

"I... I can't believe this," Seirika said.

"Well, they were directing an attack for us both, Rika," Suzakato scoffed. "They did this to themselves."

Himakko and Henbu approached their friends as they watched the shinobi brothers down on their knees. They were stunned by the sudden occurrence and stood beside their colleagues.

"Did you guys do this?" Henbu asked.

Himakko nodded. "No. They did this to themselves. Am I right, guys?"

"They did. We moved away and these two stabbed one another with their own weapons," Suzakato explained. "They were aiming for Rika and I."

"Geez, that was just reckless of these two," Seirika replied.

Xian surprised everyone as he ripped the energy blade out of his chest. Blood squirted out from the wound as he slowly advanced onto the Beast Tamers. For every footstep, more blood spewed. He gurgled a mouth full of blood and fell down to his knees.

"I'm... not going to let you children get away!" Xian hissed, reaching out to grab the Tamers.

"Just face it. You've been beaten," Seirika scoffed. "You're too weak to even walk now!"

Suzakato stepped back and prepared to defend himself. "You can't seriously be thinking about wanting to fight us in that condition?!"

Himakko frowned and assumed a battle stance. "Don't even get come any closer!"

"No more... brother..." Ravan barely managed to utter under his breath as he removed Xian's kodachi. Dropping the weapon, he covered up his chest and regurgitated a mouth full of blood. "Just give up. We... lost..."

"No... I can't forgive our loss...!! Not to these ungrateful brats..."

"You... cannot win in your condition... and neither can I," Ravan said, using what little strength he had to stand up. He barely budged and dropped to one knee. "We lost... because of our arrogance... and we had already expended enough energy."

"Yes, but..."

"It's over, brother..."

Suzakato felt touched by the two shinobi and attempted to approach them. "Hey, I think you better listen to that brother of yours."

The alarmed Xian slapped Suzakato's hands away. "Get... away from us!"

"Hey! Watch it there, freak!" Seirika hissed, glaring at the Rajita shinobi. She grabbed her trident and prepared to attack the severely injured Rajita warrior.

"Hold it, Rika! This guy won't do anything with that injury," Henbu assured her. _I doubt he can mount any comeback. I mean he's toast._

"Ugh... but we are shinobi, Ravan."

"Yes but we must... die like shinobi. We are nothing more than just weapons..." Ravan said, spitting blood out of his mouth. "This is where our grave shall be... brother."

Xian closed his eyes and fell face first on the ground near the pool of his own blood. He slowly reached out for Ravan and coughed.

"What can we do?" Suzakato wondered.

"Nothing obviously and why should we do anything about this? They did this to themselves," Seirika quipped.

Himakko nodded. "And they did refer to themselves as shinobi. They called themselves tools."

"But I just find it horrible that one would regard themselves as a weapon instead of an individual with a right to live."

"Takato, they made their choice and we can do nothing for them. I'm sorry," Henbu said. "What we need to do is look for the others. We have much important issues at hand."

"Yeah, like finding our digimon and the others. Besides, we have that Ghidorah to deal with!" Seirika stated.

Glancing over the two dying Rajita shinobi, Suzakato sighed as he slowly paced a few steps back. "You're right but leaving them here like this."

"We shouldn't stick around, Takato. C'mon, we have to get going," Himakko grabbed Suzakato's wrist. "We have more important matters we should be more concerned with."

Solemnly nodding his head, Suzakato started walking down the hall with Seirika, Himakko and Henbu. He could not take his eyes off the two shinobi brothers and showed some signs of remorse.

"Let's go, Takato," Seirika whispered into Suzakato's ear.

With that, the Beast Tamers rushed down the long corridor leading to a flight of stairs. Thus, they left Xian and Ravan behind to say farewell to the world of the living.

Xian groaned as he put an arm across Ravan's chest. The larger shinobi smirked and laid his back on the floor. A pool of green blood covered the floor.

"So... we fight and die like shinobi..." Xian murmured. "...yet we failed Lord Ghidorah."

"Those children are great warriors... but even they do not stand a chance against our leader. They've just... dug their own graves."

"And this... will be our final resting place... kind of disappointing if you ask me..."

"Better than nothing... brother."

Xian cracked a grin. "Indeed... big brother..."

And just like that they uttered their final words. The Rajita shinobi fought and died like the warriors they were.

They had served their purpose and tested the limits of the four Beast Tamers.

And the four children managed to defeat them to prove themselves worthy of facing Kaiser Ghidorah.

However, even their chances seemed doubtful at this point as Ravan pointed out.

Xian and Ravan sealed their eyes shut forever. Their souls passed on to the world of the dead.

-

The Beast Tamers turned the other corner after leaving Xian and Ravan behind. Before they could reach the nearest door, they listened for thunderous footsteps.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Suzakato asked.

"Yeah! That's got to be them!" Himakko said. "I'm definitely sensing Inumon close by!"

Before long, the doors in front of them were broken down. The Tamers stopped for a moment as they watched four massive figures slowly walking through.

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Youkai Inumon had reached their partners.

"Takato!! Thank goodness you and the others are all right!" Gallantmon was relieved and happy to see his Tamer.

Mega Gargomon's head touched the roof of the ceiling. "Heh, they really need to make these halls a little bigger."

"I think these halls are already as big as you are, Mega Gargomon. I doubt they should be a anymore larger," Henbu chuckled.

"Himura! You're looking well!" Youkai Inumon winked to his Tamer.

"Thanks, pal," Himakko walked over and hugged his digimon.

Sakuyamon pointed to the ceiling with her staff. "Rika, I know where Ghidorah is."

"The very top, right?" Seirika replied, smiling.

"Yes and I know one way we can get there," the golden-armored warrior said.

"How is that?" asked Suzakato.

Turning around to face Mega Gargomon's direction, Sakuyamon pointed to him. "Mega Gargomon can simply blast his way through the ceiling and get us to the top."

"Heh, now why didn't I think of that?!"

The Royal Knight signed. "Because you didn't, Mega Gargomon. You never think."

"Look who's talking, bread lover!"

"Ok, you two, knock it off!" Suzakato snapped. "This is great. Now we don't have to take the stairways and this way we can reach the top much faster."

"So, what are we waiting for then? Let's do it!" Youkai Inumon pointed to the ceiling. "We can't keep Ghidorah waiting forever!"

"Aren't we overly excited?" Sakuyamon sighed, scooping Seirika up in her arms. "I suggest you grab your Tamers."

"Right, because this is going to be a bumpy ride," Gallantmon said, picking Suzakato up.

"All right! Next stop: the top level! Big G, here we come!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed, aiming his missiles for the roof.

Suzakato closed his eyes and channeled a telepathic link to Suzaku. _Ready for the big one?_

_The time has come to put your full powers to the test, Takato. What awaits us is an even greater challenge than every enemy you and your friends have faced. This will prove indeed if you are worthy to become Earth's defending champions._

_I'm ready. I didn't come this far to back off. Ghidorah can try to stop us but we're NOT going to back down! Mars, I hope you and the Senshi are there. Because I have a feeling we're definitely going to need all the help we can get.

* * *

_

**Battle Arena/Second Level/6:39 PM**

Kuiiza turned around at every direction of the room as the three fused warriors sprang up into mid-air. He quickly blitzed out of the way and avoided contact with the trio. As he spun around, Kuiiza opened his hands to unleash numerous blasts at Yuwabara, Hizuno and Bryouko.

"You can't and WON'T defeat me!! Take this and that!!" Kuiiza roared as he continuously fired as many blasts as he could.

Much to the general's dismay, Yuwabara charged across and punched through the incoming blasts. Kuiiza gasped in shock as the fused fighter came running at his direction.

"What...?! But how?!" Kuiiza screamed.

Yuwabara cocked a grin. "Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that! An old granny hits harder than you!" He quickly batted aside one blast and pointed his left finger to channel a beam of spirit energy. "Here's how you use power."

"Don't you lecture me, boy!!" Kuiiza barked out angrily.

"_**SPIRIT GUN!!!**_"

_**SHOOM!!!**_

The burst of blue energy was directed toward Kuiiza as the general quickly phased away. He quickly relocated toward the opposite side of the arena. As he turned, Yuwabara was out of sight.

"He's gone?! But... where did he go?" he glanced around the room in desperation. _He can't move that fast! There's just no way! _"Ha, that's very cute that you were able to fuse into one being but it's NOT going to matter! I, General Kuiiza of the Rajita Empire, shall be victorious!!" His screams echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, is that right? Well, sorry to disappoint you but your days are numbered, my friend!" the voice of Hizuno rang out.

"You're living off past glory, general!" the disembodied voice of Bryouko called out.

Hearing all of this from his adversaries, Kuiiza shrugged all of this off as the best he could. He turned and fired a beam toward his left direction. He only managed to destroy a section of the wall. More chuckles were heard from the background as the general listened carefully.

"How dare you mock me!! Why don't you come out and fight me?! Are you afraid of what I might do when I find you?!"

"No, we just enjoy getting into the bad guy's heads and make them lose their cool. It's fun as hell!" Yuwabara's voice snickered. "Just look at you, your pathetic! Just a minute ago, you were handing our asses so easily. What happened to all of that confidence?"

"We sense your doubt. We sense your fear," Bryouko whispered.

"Face facts. You're done. You had the chance to kill us and you let that opportunity slip away from your slimy hands. What a shame," Hizuno said. "You are indeed a fool."

Yelling out in rage, Kuiiza flew up into mid-air and fired numerous blasts around to room to draw out his opposition. _**"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! COME ON OUT, YOU VERMIN!!"**_

The Rajita general unleashed more blasts around the room.

With Kuiiza's back turned, Yuwabara was the first to emerge as he jumped up from behind the general. He grabbed Kuiiza's left shoulder and spun him around.

"Surprise!!" Yuwabara yelled as he delivered a straight punch into Kuiiza's face.

The alien reeled back from the strike and retaliated with a straight jab. Yuwabara caught Kuiiza's hand in quick succession and crushed it.

"_**YAAAAAARGH!!!**_" the Rajita general howled as he fell to the floor.

As his feet touched the ground, a pair of hands popped out from under him. Kuiiza gasped as he noticed two hands grabbing his ankles. Hizuno came popping out from the ground as he tossed Kuiiza across the room.

_**"YOU DIRTY SNEAK!!"**_

Suddenly, Hizuno vanished from Kuiiza's perception. The alien managed to put the brakes and stopped before hitting the wall. He attempted to read Kuiiza's movements and closed his eyes.

_Now, where did you go?!_

Just then, a pair of branches shot out through the wall behind him. Kuiiza twirled around as the branches suddenly stretched out and turned into a pair of plant vines. They tried grabbing Kuiiza but the general tossed out two blasts to incinerate the long vines.

"That... was close!" Kuiiza panted.

Before he had any time to catch his breath, a burst of flames came shooting at Kuiiza's left direction. The general dodged away from the raging flames and leaped into mid-air as Bryouko appeared behind the general. Pulling out a red rose, Bryouko threw it at Kuiiza.

"Playing with a piece of rubbish?! What a laugh!" Kuiiza yelled as he batted the rose away...

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

The rose exploded as a result as Kuiiza was caught within the explosion. Bryouko quickly kicked Kuiiza in the jaw and sent him crashing to the floor below.

Before Kuiiza was given a chance to get up, Hizuno dashed at Kuiiza and slashed him across the chest twice -using his twin swords. The general coughed and gagged as his chest was sliced open. Green ooze spewed out from the open double slash marks across his chest. Hizuno quickly dashed at Kuiiza and unleashed a burst of black flames, which swallowed up the general.

Kuiiza roared out in painful agony as the flames burnt sections of his body. He rolled across the ground to put the flames out.

"Hey! Don't forget about us, jackass!"

As Kuiiza jumped back to his feet, Yuwabara caught the Rajita general off his guard and blasted him in the chest with a massive burst of spirit energy. The general was caught within the explosive blast.

"_**SHOTGUN DOUBLE BARREL-!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!!  
**_

_**SHICK!!!**_

"-_**SWORD!!**_"

Pushing his fists into Kuiiza, a pair of spirit swords pierced through the alien's chest. Yuwabara kicked Kuiiza off his spirit swords and followed it up by punching Kuiiza across the arena. As he was on the receiving end of the blow, the general crashed through the wall.

"Yeah, how do you like that? You son of a bitch..." Yuwabara smirked.

Hizuno and Bryouko glanced toward the pile of debris that buried Kuiiza under. They stood their ground and waited for the general to emerge. Facing the direction of where Kuiiza was, Yuwabara paced toward the debris with his spirit swords.

"You can cut the possum act. We know you're still able to fight! Get your ass out!" Yuwabara shouted.

As Bryouko and Hizuno stood on opposites sides of Yuwabara, they waited.

Shooting his left fist through the debris, Kuiiza slowly pulled himself out and wheezed. He picked himself up with cuts, bruises and blood covering his body. Picking up a piece of wall debris, he crushed it with one hand and shot a glance at the trio. Kuiiza trembled as rage was boiled up within him.

"You... YOU!!!" Kuiiza seethed as he gritted his teeth and closed his fists tightly. He trembled like never before as every muscle in his tightened and his left eye twitched. _**"I... WILL NOT LOSE!! I CANNOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU, INSSSSSSSSSSECTS!!!"**_

Yuwabara, Hizuno and Bryouko assumed battle stances as they pierced glances at the enraged Rajita general.

As Kuiiza's rage reached new heights, his body enlarged with his muscles growing. His eyes turned dark green as he was ready to rip the trip to shreds in a last ditch effort to regain his dominance.

"Here he comes! He's completely lost his mind!" Yuwabara exclaimed.

Bryouko observed Kuiiza carefully and nodded. "He's already lost focus. He will be easy to exploit this way."

Hizuno held his swords and cocked a grin. "Then, it's time we send this fool to oblivion with the rest of his slain men."

"..._**RAAAGH!!! TIME TO DIE!!**_" Kuiiza opened up his mouth as he unleashed a powerful burst of energy at the trio.

"MOVE!!" Yuwabara cried out.

With that, the three fused warriors moved away from Kuiiza's attack and split up across the arena.

"I WILL WIN THIS GAME!!" Kuiiza screamed, charging across the arena and smashed every pillar that stood in his way.

Bryouko emerged from behind a pillar that Kuiiza missed and observed the enraged giant. "Just wait for a few moments..." _Kuiiza has become so blind and driven to the point of insanity. That'll only lead to your own downfall, my friend.

* * *

_

**Outside the Rajita Mother ship/Northwest Shibuya/6:45 PM**

Staring out into the city, Athenamon and her entourage witnessed the giant Leviathan soaring the skies while making its terrifying presence felt. She, Swordswoman and Buster Blader were shocked in silence at the behemoth encircling the skies. The Royal Knights - Alphamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Magnamon - and the Amazons - Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, Amazoness Paladin, Chain master, Blowpiper & Fighter, Archer and Unfriendly Amazon - stopped to watch the giant dark serpent. They knew they were about to enter an extremely difficult battle.

If the Sovereigns weren't bad enough, Leviathan only made the situation direr for the warriors.

"I can't believe that the Leviathan has once again awakened," Swordswoman was horrified beyond belief.

Buster Blader frowned. "Indeed, so the demonic beast unleashed to ravage the worlds. My friends... we're in for a big."

"Just feeling his power... it brings chills down my spine," Paladin muttered.

"I've never seen such a monster ever in my existence!" Dynasmon exclaimed.

Magnamon muttered. "Well, what are the chances of us coming out of this alive?"

"I honestly cannot say, Magnamon," Crusadermon said.

Alphamon scoffed. "Omegamon is out there as we speak. I'm sure he's already getting ready for whatever destruction this behemoth brings forth! Royal Knights, as defenders of justice, we will not back away from this beast! We will fight!"

Blowpiper replied. "Easier said than done."

D'Arcmon clenched her weapon in hand. "Do not think like that, sister. We will prevail if we unite!"

Meanwhile, Athenamon looked down at Swordswoman. "You called for Victory Mode? Well, looks like we'll to fuse soon."

"Agreed. Believe me we do not stand a chance in our current forms," Swordswoman nodded as he looked down to Buster Blader. "My friend, please hang on tight. This fusion process will only take a second."

"Right..." Buster Blader replied, holding a firm grip around the Amazon's hand.

With that, both Athenamon and Swordswoman's bodies started to emit a white aura of light. They immediately called out simultaneously.

"_**Amazoness Swordswoman!!**_"

"_**Athenamon!!**_"

"_**YUUGOU SHINKA!!**_"

The two Amazon queens quickly fused together to form the ultimate Amazon warrior. Buster Blader looked up in shock as he witnessed one warrior in place of the two.

"_**Athenamon Victory Mode!!**_" the fused Amazon shouted as she grabbed Buster Blader's hand. "Hang on tight, my friend."

"Incredible! You two really can perform a perfect fusion just like Omegamon and myself!"

Athenamon VM smiled as she stared at Buster Blader and held him tightly. "I'm glad you're impressed. Our combined strength makes us the perfect fusion combination."

"Indeed!"

"Look at them! They've already fused!" Mermaimon exclaimed.

"That's our queen!" Unfriendly Amazon looked up and smiled. "Um, err… Or is that queens?"

"I'd say a little of both but mostly our Queen Athenamon," D'Arcmon said.

Dynasmon was intrigued by this fusion result. "Wow, I am impressed."

Alphamon called out to everyone. "There's no time for us to be gawking. Let us continue forward! We have a war ahead of us and we intend to win!"

Athenamon VM shouted out from above for her colleagues to hear. "Follow me everyone!!" As she said that, the Amazon warrior flew across with Buster Blader hanging on.

The combined Royal Knight and Amazon warrior group followed along behind Athenamon VM's lead. They were merely another quarter of a mile from reaching the battle area of where everyone else was battling the Sovereigns.

-

"_**SUPREME CANNON!!**_" Omegamon roared as he unleashed repeated blasts from his Metal Garurumon arm cannon. He quickly encircled Zhuqiaomon and watched as his shots were pounding the giant phoenix repeatedly. "I think I've got him!"

Imperialdramon FM pointed his mounted arm cannon toward Ebonwumon and fired a spiraling blast. "_**POSITRON LASER!!**_"

"All right! Nice shot, Imperialdramon!!" Davis cheered from the rooftop.

Everyone other Digi-Destined in attendance - Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Ken and Willis - were all cheering on for the digimon gaining the upper hand.

"I can't believe this! Omegamon and Imperialdramon are really turning it up a notch!" Kari exclaimed.

Ken smiled. "Indeed but they have to keep it up!"

"I doubt they have any intention of stopping, Ken," TK said.

Tai raised his right arm. "Get him, Omegamon!"

Matt observed the ongoing battle and thought. _Can we actually win?! _

Meanwhile, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon repeatedly attacked Baihumon with their arsenal of attacks. Raising his sword, Kaiser Greymon slammed it across Baihumon's head and knocked him back. Magna Garurumon fired his missiles to slow down the white tiger.

Azulongmon twisted around as Kyodaidramon punched him across his face. Though, the blow didn't seem to hurt the serpentine Sovereign. Kyodaidramon dropped to the pavement below and rolled away from a chain whip from Azulongmon.

Hovering in the skies over the battle were Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon.

"This is getting out of hand," Golden Rapidmon stated.

Seraphimon immediately swooped down over Azulongmon's head and fired seven orbs of holy energy. "_**STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!!**_"

As the Celestial digimon's attack struck Azulongmon hard, the Sovereign roared and threw his head back. It seemed that the serpentine Sovereign was howling in pain as his forehead started releasing a flash of green light.

"Seraphimon? What did you just do?" Cherubimon asked his colleague.

"I... I don't know. All I did was strike Azulongmon with my attack and he's in pain..."

Ophanimon had observed carefully. "Wait, our attacks are holy-based. Our power can remove and seal any form of evil. That green aura of light glowing on Azulongmon's head must be where the source of evil was planted!"

Seraphimon nodded. "We just might be onto something, my friends. Golden Rapidmon!"

"You rang?" the golden-armored digimon responded.

"I want you to help Kyodaidramon and you two must distract him. Us three will strike the area where the source of evil is somehow controlling Azulongmon."

Golden Rapidmon nodded. "Whoa! Me...? Well, if you say so!"

"Please, be careful my brother," Cherubimon blessed the golden-armored warrior.

Taking a nosedive toward Azulongmon, Golden Rapidmon blitzed through and tended to Kyodaidramon. The two digimon quickly turned to face the Sovereign. Once the duo mounted their first move, the three Celestials slowly moved in to attack Azulongmon with his guard down.

"Hey, big guy! Over here!" Golden Rapidmon whistled toward the hovering giant. Pointing his cannons forward, he released four golden missiles. "_**Rapid Fire!!**_"

Aiming his arm cannon directly at Azulongmon, Kyodaidramon let loose a powerful blast. "_**Dragon Cannon!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!  
**_

_**BOOM!!**_

Azulongmon growled in annoyance as the attacks fizzled against his shining aura. He retaliated by unleashing his deadly chains at the top. "_**YOU INSECTS WILL BE VANQUISHED!!**_"

"Great... bad move..." Golden Rapidmon gulped. _C'mon, guys! Hurry up!_

"NOW!!" Seraphimon's voice howled out from above.

The serpentine Sovereign stopped as he turned and looked up.

"_**HALLOWED ASCENSION!!**_" Seraphimon howled as blasted a powerful bolt of lighting over Azulongmon's head.

"_**RAAAAGH!!**_" Azulongmon roared as the Orichalcos stone started to emit a brighter glow. This was the perfect target for the holy ones to aim for.

"_**EDEN'S JAVELIN!!**_" Ophanimon cried as she summoned a burst of holy energy through a javelin in her hand. The blast slammed against Azulongmon's cranium as the glowing stone popped out.

Cherubimon swooped in and snatched the Orichalcos stone in hand. He crushed it with his hand and blew the green dust away. "And that takes care of that!"

"Azulongmon's been set free?!" Golden Rapidmon was taken back. "I... I can't believe it! You three did it!"

"Yes," Seraphimon nodded, glancing over at the three other Sovereigns. "Now for the others."

Ophanimon flew out to aid her comrades. "Let us split up and remove the stones with our powers of pure good!"

Cherubimon moved out to follow Ophanimon. "Ebonwumon is mine!"

"Zhuqiaomon is mine then," Seraphimon said as he turned to find Azulongmon dropping down in an unconscious state. "That must have taken a lot of you, my friend. Don't worry. We will set you all free."

Golden Rapidmon and Kyodaidramon were left behind to take care of Azulongmon as the Celestial trio took care of the remaining three Sovereigns. Their chances of victory have gotten better because of this new discovery.

-

Baihumon prepared to mount an attack on Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon after shaking off their combined attacks. The tiger once again proved that his level of power was on a higher scale than either one of the two Z-Hybrids.

"Great, here he comes again, Takuya!"

"Get ready, Kouji! He's bound to get tired anytime now!"

Just as Baihumon charged in for the kill, Ophanimon hovered over the Sovereign and fired her attack. Baihumon glanced up and then...

"_**EDEN'S JAVELIN!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

The holy burst of energy struck Baihumon across the back as the tiger slid across the pavement. Ophanimon descended over the fallen Sovereign and noticed the Orichalcos stone exposed out of Baihumon's forehead. She quickly snatched it and crushed the stone.

"Whoa! What was that just now?!" Kaiser Greymon was taken back.

Magna Garurumon approached the Celestial digimon. "Lady Ophanimon, what did you just do?"

"Located and destroyed the source of evil that have taken control of the Sovereigns. It's a good thing we're the kind of digimon to trace these kind of sources," Ophanimon stated, turning toward the two Z-Hybrids.

Kaiser Greymon kneeled down and touched Baihumon's stomach. "Um... he's not faking unconsciousness, is he?"

"Don't worry. He's out of it but at least the stone no longer has any control over his actions."

"That's a relief," Magna Garurumon sighed.

The female Celestial glanced over to the direction of her two colleagues. "I hope they can do it quickly!"

-

Justimon roared out. "_**THUNDERCLAP!!**_" Justimon slammed his right arm through the pavement while sending out shockwaves under the ground. This managed to knock Ebonwumon off his feet, which gave Justimon to opportunity to jump up to kick the Sovereign in the face. _Please forgive me, Ebonwumon. _"_**JUSTICE KICK!!**_"

The bio-merge mega back flipped off Ebonwumon's head and landed gracefully.

As Ebonwumon was trying to get up, Cherubimon hovered over the giant turtle. He raised his arms above and summoned a thunder cloud that dropped a set of lightning bolts. Ebonwumon roared as the bolts repeatedly slammed against his middle head. The Orichalcos stone became exposed over the middle head of the Sovereign. Cherubimon swooped down and grabbed the stone while crushing it in his grasp.

"Yes! I've got one!" Cherubimon shouted.

Flamedramon blinked as he stopped his advance. "Wow... he got him?"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know," Justimon nodded. "Cherubimon, what did you do?"

"Don't worry, friends. I just took the evil stone out of him. He'll be out of it for a while though," Cherubimon said. "Now, For Seraphimon..."

-

Elsewhere, Zhuqiaomon unleashed a powerful rush of destructive wind at Imperialdramon FM and Omegamon. "_**SONIC ZEPHYR!!**_"

As the two megas anticipated the Sovereign's attack, they held their ground while crossing their arms in front. Imperialdramon FM quickly flew across and fired another shot from his cannon.

"_**POSITRON LASER!!!**_"

Omegamon followed it up by shooting out more shots form his cannon. "_**SUPREME CANNON!!**_"

The phoenix Sovereign simply laughed off the duo's attempts and shoots a burst of flames from his mouth. "_**PHOENIX FIRE!!**_"

Much to everyone's dismay, the flames cancelled out the attacks from both Imperialdramon and Omegamon. The Digi-Destined watched from the top with shocked expressions.

"C'mon, Imperialdramon!!" Davis and Ken shouted in encouragement.

Tai and Matt shouted out at once. "Omegamon!!"

"_**You two are foolish!! Simply foolish!! How dare you challenge the power of a Digimon Sovereign!! You two are about to become causalities of the great Zhuqiaomon!!**_"

"We can't be beaten!! Not like this!!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

Omegamon roared. "No!! We will NOT fail!!"

"_**YOU TWO WILL FAIL!! NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!!**_" Zhuqiaomon laughed as he opened his wings. "_**BLAZING**_-"

"_**HALLOWED ASCENSION!!**_"

Before Zhuqiaomon could react, a burst of holy energy slammed against his cranium and forced the Orichalcos stone out. Imperialdramon and Omegamon watched in surprise as Seraphimon swooped down to snatch the Rajita stone.

"Seraphimon?!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

TK cheered on for his digimon. "ALL RIGHT!!!"

"What did Seraphimon just do?!" Willis was flabbergasted by the event.

Kari narrowed her eyes as she had observed the situation. "Wait, guys. I know what Seraphimon was aiming for!"

"That stone that came out of Zhuqiaomon's forehead," Ken stated. "He exposed it after striking Zhuqiaomon."

Davis blinked. "Wow. Hey, TK! Your digimon pretty much saved our digimons' butts out there!"

"Well, he didn't do all the work," TK smirked.

"Ah, c'mon now. Give Seraphimon a little more credit, bro," Matt pat his brother on the back.

Tai gave Matt's younger brother a thumb up. "He got the job done and that's all that needs to be said!"

"Look, everyone! The other Sovereigns have all been given the same treatment!" Willis pointed out.

"Yeah and it appears they've been rendered unconscious. That's a good sign," Ken said.

Kari smiled. "So, we've actually won?!"

"It looks that way, Kari," Tai replied, gazing out into the distance. "That takes care of the Sovereign."

"We should be sending them back to the Digital World once this whole war is over," Matt said.

-

As the three Celestials gathered together, they looked around their surroundings. The four Sovereigns were all unconscious and free of the Rajita control. At least now they can be relieved of having to fight the Sovereigns in a prolonged battle.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed you'd save us, Seraphimon," Imperialdramon walked over toward the Zhuqiaomon's unconscious form. "Thanks a lot."

Omegamon hovered alongside the three Celestials. "Yes, thank you, old friends."

"I was the first to discover the source of the evil stones that controlled the Sovereigns. The clue hit me when I noticed a shimmering green light coming out of Azulongmon's forehead," Seraphimon explained. "Once I informed Ophanimon and Cherubimon, we took advantage of the dire situation."

"And because of that we helped to stop the Sovereign's rampage," Ophanimon smiled.

Cherubimon uttered a 'hum' to himself. "But something tells me we're not completely out of the war just yet."

From across the street, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon were quickly graced by the return of their fellow warriors. They turned as Reichmon arrived back with Jet Silphymon, Daipenmon and Rhino Kabuterimon. Following behind them were the demon group consisting of Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Touya and the 'Beautiful' Suzuka.

"Hey, guys! You came!" Kaiser Greymon waved out to the group.

Magna Garurumon sighed with relief. "Oh good. You led everyone here, Kouichi."

"Sorry for bailing out but I had to get the others to help us in our battle," Reichmon noticed Baihumon and the other Sovereigns were down. "What just happened here? Why are the Sovereigns down?!"

Jet Silphymon scratched her head. "Mind explaining things?"

"Seraphimon and the angels did it," Kaiser Greymon informed her. "They used their purifying power to remove the evil stones that controlled the Sovereigns. It was awesome. You should have been here to see it!"

"That's incredible!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed.

Daipenmon nodded. "I wish I could have been there to see them in action!"

"Damn! And here I was lookin' for a fight!" Chuu spat on the ground.

Rinku wiped his forehead. "You seriously wanted to fight those big monsters? Well, why am I not surprised?"

Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "Knowing him, he probably would have jumped at the opportunity."

"At least he isn't drunk crazy," Jin said.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about us?!" a pair of voices called out from the distance.

The Legendary Warriors and the demons turned around to find Calmaramon, Petaldramon, Gigasmon and Mercuremon arriving at the site. Now, all ten Legendary Warriors were reunited.

"So glad you guys could come! Look! We've just stopped the Sovereigns!" Kaiser Greymon pointed to the four fallen beasts. "What do you think?"

"But, how was this possible?" Mercuremon stepped back in shock.

"We'll explain everything in a minute but first let's go and meet with everyone else," Magna Garurumon suggested. "They'll be the ones to clear everything up and answer our questions."

Just then as everyone turned to walk ahead, Touya looked up to notice the cloud turning black. Soon, the demons and the Legendary Warriors were the first ones to notice the changing environment. The skies abruptly turned darker.

"Hey, what's with the clouds?" Petaldramon noticed the changes.

Calmaramon blinked. "You don't suppose it's going to rain?"

Kaiser Greymon had a terrible feeling about this. "Something about this doesn't seem right."

"Look!" Magna Garurumon pointed toward the large, serpentine figure slowly emerging from the dark clouds.

"What's going on!? What is that?!" Jet Silphymon wondered as she became frozen with fear.

Reichmon clutched his staff in hand. "I... I don't know..."

Kaiser Greymon watched the giant serpent slowly heading towards their direction. "...And it's heading this way! We have to go warn everyone quick!"

-

As they were near the site where the Sovereigns were conquered, Atem and his entourage stopped suddenly as they watched Leviathan slowly looming in the horizon. Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Lyn, Tea, Tristan and Duke were shocked as they had witnessed the giant preparing to unleash a wave of destruction.

"Leviathan has landed!" Atem exclaimed, glancing ahead. "We have to be strong, my friends!"

Joey closed his fists while trying to keep his cool. "Yeah. No doubt about it. We're in for a huge battle."

"At least we'll have everyone to back us up as soon as we get there!" Mokuba said.

Serenity remained strong and stood beside her brother. "I'm ready, Joey."

"I know. Me, too."

Seto scoffed as he looked toward Lyn and Mokuba. "You two ready?"

"Hell yeah. You bet we are," Lyn replied.

"We have a world to save," Mokuba smirked with a nod. The young boy had a determined expression on his face.

Atem started racing across to lead his friends into perhaps their biggest battle. Following behind each of the duelists - minus Atem, Joey and Seto - were their Ka Beasts.

Atem/Yugi Muto garbed in his Armor of Timaeus.

Joey Wheeler garbed in his Armor of Hermos.

Seto Kaiba garbed in his Armor of Critias.

Lyn, Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, Tristan and Duke were accompanied by their Ka Beasts.

They were about to enter what could possibly become hell on earth.

-

Kotori - mounting Grani's back - watched Leviathan from the distance where she was at. Seadramon glanced over to his partner and hissed.

"I know, Seadramon. We should start to make our move."

"I'll get us there in no time. Seadramon, make sure to keep up."

The sea serpent digimon nodded. "Right."

The Valkyrie warrior yelled out her command to her noble steed. _**"LET'S GO!!"

* * *

**_

**Battle Arena/Second Level/6:52 PM**

_**"COME OUT!! WARRIORS!!"**_ Kuiiza picked up a pillar post from the ground and tossed it across the arena.

Suddenly, emerging from out of hiding was the fused warrior trio. Yuwabara, Hizuno and Bryouko attacked Kuiiza from different angles. Powering his fists with spirit energy, he repeatedly pummeled Kuiiza's body and delivered an uppercut to the general's chin. Bryouko threw out a vine whip covered in flames and further slashed open Kuiiza's chest. The general screeched as the exposed flesh was burnt by the flames. Hizuno jumped down and skewered Kuiiza's left arm off with his swords.

As he backpedaled from the onslaught, Kuiiza flew up to recover from the damage inflicted to his body. However, with a lost limb and his chest shredded open, the villain wheezed and tried to stop the bleeding.

"No... _**NO!!! THIS CANNOT BE!!!**_"

Suddenly, Yuwabara, Hizuno and Bryouko jumped up to meet him in mid-air battle. Kuiiza desperately fired numerous blasts from his right hand. They easily countered and batted the blasts aside. Hizuno launched himself at Kuiiza as he shot out a pair of dragons out of his right arm.

A blue, water dragon and a black, flaming dragon.

"_**WATER AND DARK FLAMES INTERTWINE!! DARKNESS SMOKE DRAGON!!**_"

The two merged into a gray, smoke dragon and engulfed Kuiiza inside the steaming hot smog. Kuiiza barely managed to escape out of the smog... Until Yuwabara phased in and pointed his fingers in front of the general - point blank.

"Bang."

With that, Yuwabara released an explosive blast of his Spirit Gun at the general. Focusing the combined spirit power of both Yusuke and Kuwabara, the blast was powerful enough to engulf Kuiiza completely.

"_**YAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!**_"

_**BOOM!!!!**_

Kuiiza plummeted to the floor as his body was completely scathed from head to toe. As he landed on the back of his head, the general was laid out on the concrete ground. The three warriors dropped down and waited.

There weren't leaving until Kuiiza was finished.

And the general was already on his last legs.

In fact, he was starting to move with every last ounce of strength left in every fiber of his body.

Kuiiza opened his left eye -while his right one was completely shut. Coughing out blood from his mouth, Kuiiza wiped the mucus from his lips and struggled to stand up on one knee.

"...I'm not... going to die! I will not be defeated..."

Bryouko frowned and spoke up. "It's over. You can do nothing more to stop us."

"I... will not be defeated by the likes of you vermin..."

"I'd advice you stop moving or you'll regret it," Bryouko warned the Rajita general while narrowing his eyes coldly.

"Ha... as if I'd listen to you..." Kuiiza grinned.

"Tell us where your boss is at!" Yuwabara shouted. "It's because of you that our friends' souls were taken! I'll bet he has them locked up someplace! Tell us or we're going to roast what's left of you!"

Hizuno stared at the nearly incapacitated alien without taking his eyes off him. "Where are they?!"

"...Heh, you fools are only signing your own death wishes if you confront my lord. Even in your current fused states, you still don't stand a chance. He has conquered strong warriors than you or any of your colleagues," Kuiiza stated as he wheezed.

"Who cares if he's beaten stronger guys than us! What matters is getting the souls our friends back!" Yuwabara shouted.

Bryouko nodded. "Not to mention the souls of the people of Earth. Of course, let's not forget the pure soul of the Moon Princess."

"...You won't succeed. The minute you step inside my lord's royal chamber, you're all finished..." Kuiiza coughed. "At the very top level of this ship, he will be waiting..." The villain chuckled under his breath. "...Yes... and I look forward to seeing you three suffer... Suffer horrible anguish. Your souls will be added along with every other filthy monkey of Earth..."

Hizuno scowled. "He's already annoying me."

"We already have all the information we need," Bryouko stated as he turned away. "I can sense the leader's presence. He is indeed at the top level and no doubt is waiting for us."

Yuwabara blinked. "I don't know about you but I'm about ready to kick his ass off our world!"

"Make sure and leave me some," Hizuno said.

"Don't worry. Once we get there, I'm fairly positive we will be meeting with our other allies," Bryouko assured the two. "The Senshi should be there alongside those Tamers."

As the trio turned away, they basically ignored Kuiiza and left him completely beaten.

However, the general wasn't about to take this. He stood up using the last ounce of strength he had left. He faced the direction of the three fused warriors. Anger swelled up inside of him.

"You... leave me like this..." Kuiiza scowled while closing his fists. Suddenly, a green aura glowed around his body as he focused his energy in his right hand. _You think you've won! You're sorely mistaken! STUPID MONKEYS!! YOU WILL DIE!! _With enough energy in his right hand, Kuiiza fired a massive green blast directly at the three fused Spirit Detectives. "You... _**YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE HERE ALIVE!!!!**_"

Suddenly, Kuiiza was frozen stiff as his attack stopped. He felt his chest started to burst open as an explosive burst of flames shot out of his chest. The general threw his head up and roared as flames spewed out of his mouth.

"_**RAAAAAAAARGGH!!!!!**_" he screamed out in bloody murder as his body was covered in flames. Not just flames but a spiritual flames - those forged by Bryouko himself.

Bryouko turned and narrowed his eyes directly at the alien general. "_**Hell Fire Tree.**_"

Sprouting from out of Kuiiza's mouth was a tall, burning tree with red leaves. However, as Kuiiza was being burned alive, the tree and its leaves weren't. This was a special one tree crafted by the creative genius minds of both Kurama and Brimstone.

Yuwabara jumped back in surprise. "Wow... now that was unexpected! Since when did you plant a seed in him?"

"Just as he first engaged combat with him in this room," Bryouko stated. "I planted a new type of seed I've harvested for the first time. Once we fused, I channeled some of Brimstone's power and ignited the seed. The fire provided as the source to help the seed grow."

"So, you call it the Hell Fire Tree? A fitting name and the perfect grave for this fool," Hizuno said.

"I'm sensing strong spirit energy from those flames," Yuwabara said, staring at Kuiiza's burnt corpse collapsing within the flames.

"Normal fire most likely wouldn't have killed him. Flames created from spirit energy works better," Hizuno replied.

Bryouko nodded as he turned away. "Correct."

With that, Kuiiza's life was cut short as he was the third Rajita general to be slain. Only one remained but she had retreated to the Digital World with other intentions in mind.

The flames started to die down as Kuiiza's burnt corpse was laid on the ground. Standing tall over him was the burning tree.

"So, our next stop is to the top, right?" Yuwabara asked, hoping to be reminded.

"That's what the fool said," Hizuno scoffed, spitting on the charred remains of Kuiiza. "That's for Yukina."

"Finally, we'll get everyone's souls back!" Yuwabara stared up at the ceiling.

Just then, the three warriors noticed their bodies started to shimmer with a red glow. Before they realized it, their bodies were beginning to defuse from each other.

Yuwabara defused back into Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hizuno turned back into Hiei and Mizuno.

Bryouko changed back to normal Kurama and Brimstone.

"Hey! We're back to normal!" Kuwabara looked over himself and blinked.

Yusuke couldn't believe what happened. "Aw, man! These fusions wear off!"

Hiei snorted as he walked away from Mizuno. "Good. At least I'm relieved over the fact I had to share bodies with this woman!" He shuddered in disgust.

"Aw, c'mon, shorty! At least you know how we, females, think," Mizuno winked. "Not to mention how the female mind works."

Brimstone chuckled as he approached the female Sirendramon. "Mizuno, you really know how to push his buttons."

"What can I say? I was able to get inside his mind and see what's on his mind. Perhaps, I should unveil some secrets, Hiei?"

"Don't you even dare!" the fire demon twirled around and shot a glare at the female.

Just then, the ground under the four Spirit Detectives and the two humanoid digimon started to rumble. The ceiling opened up as the floor platform started rising to the top. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno and Brimstone anticipated on what could be the decisive battle against Kaiser Ghidorah.

"So, he is expecting us," Hiei smirked. "Now, this I'm looking forward to."

Kurama frowned. "Yes and we better be on our guards. Ghidorah will most possibly be our most toughest challenge yet."

Kuwabara gulped but managed to remain strong for the final battle against the Rajita warlord. "I can't believe we've made it this far."

"One thing's for sure," the lead Spirit Detective tightened his fists. "Ghidorah is finally going to get his sorry ass handed to him when we're through with him." _But, damn, I can't help but wonder how strong this guy is. He has to have some kind of reputation that establishes him as a galactic badass. _"Ghidorah, here we come!"

The platform took him higher as they passed several levels and were about to reach their final destination.

Awaiting them at the top level was Kaiser Ghidorah.

* * *

**Northern Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/Outside the Gates/6:56 PM**

Upon arriving outside Kaibaland Theme Park within the Shinjuku district were Mika and Maya. They stood outside the gates, which were left open. Mika pushed the gates through and paced into the theme park with Maya accompanying her.

"I'm glad we were able to escape those monsters," Maya sighed with relief. "There was too many to count!"

Mika smirked. "We're lucky to have gotten these powers from them though. To think we might have been fighting on their side. To hell with that I say!" She looked at her surroundings and raised her left brow. "Strange, those three should be out here by now."

"These friends of yours... Do they have special powers like we do?"

"Yep, thanks to those alien freaks' experiments."

"I see."

Mika scowled and yelled out for her colleagues. "Hey, you three! Get out here! I'm back!"

Suddenly, a door - from inside a food court - opened up as Sara stepped out. She noticed Mika and Maya standing outside on the parking lot.

"Mika?! Hey, you're back!" Sara waved out to the older girl.

"Hey, kiddo. Are Larry and Hayata in there?"

"Yeah and those Grandra kids are with us, too!" Sara replied as she looked back inside the food court. "Hey Larry! Hayata! Mika's back with someone!"

As Mika and Maya walked up to the front of the door, Sara opened it up to let them inside. Larry and Hayata emerged from out of the kitchen to greet the two young ladies.

Hayata was taken back by their new guest. "What is she doing here?"

Larry adjusted his glasses. "Now, be a little considerate to Maya, Hayata."

"Yeah, she got the alien experiment treatment just like we did. She is one of us," Mika stated, turning back to face Maya. She put an arm around the back of Maya's head. "We managed to fight off some nasty aliens before we got here."

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to escape without getting caught," Larry said.

Hayata approached Maya. "Why didn't you come with us?"

"I... I had a little business to settle with an old friend," she looked away and sighed. Maya was immediately reminded of her recent encounter with Kurama.

"Hey, Hayata, please be a little nice to Maya," Mika cleared her throat. She noticed the Grandra siblings in the kitchen. "Oh, hey, you three! Glad you're all right!"

"We've been here ever since you dropped us off here, Maya!" Sara smiled, pulling out a handful of cookies from inside a display case. "Luckily, this place had food for us to eat."

Maya nodded. "Good, at least we'll be safe here for the time being. However, sooner or later, we're going to have to go out there to help those guys out. They did help change our views and freed us from that psychopath's control."

"So, what now?" Maya asked.

"We start planning out our next move," Larry took a seat on a chair and looked for a piece of paper to write on. "We might as well start."

Richard spoke up. "What about us? Who's going to stay here and guard us?"

Shaina nodded and raised her hand. "Excuse me but we're not mutants like you, five. We have no powers to defend ourselves."

"Though, I wish we did," George murmured.

Mika scoffed. "Believe me, kid. You wouldn't want these powers and I doubt you'd want to endure the horrors we had to experience getting them."

Sara raised her hand. "I'll stay here and guard them!"

"Are you sure, Sara?" Hayata asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me! Leaving these three with me and I'll protect them!"

Mika smiled as she pat Sara's head gently. "Atta girl. I know we can count on you."

"But how could you put so much faith in her? She's only just one girl!" Richard objected against this decision.

Sara faced Richard's direction. "Trust me. I'm not just any ordinary little girl. Even my new gift is enough to protect all three of you. Besides, I want to be able to save and protect others just like Hayata, Larry, Mika and Maya."

"And you will do a good job, Sara," Larry replied, putting his faith on the little girl.

With that, Sara walked toward the Grandra trio to escort them to the back of the food court. Mika, Maya, Larry and Hayata gathered at a table to start planning out their next move.

Mika looked over to Larry and crossed her arms. "Ok, so, how are we going to do this?"

"We split up into two teams," Larry proposed as he draw four figures and circled a pair inside a bubble. "Hayata and myself. You and Maya. We'll each take a section outside of the theme park. Our job is to drive out the aliens with the best of our ability. And I have a few other proposals."

"Go on," Mika said.

As Larry carried on the next phase of the plan, Hayata gazed out into the theme park and eyed a clock tower standing near the front gates. It was already 6:59 PM. Day two of the invasion was near its end and already the Rajita had conquered two worlds.

* * *

**Outside the Rajita Mother ship/Northwest Shibuya/7:00 PM**

Meanwhile, the Victory Tamers and their partner digimon stopped as they watched Leviathan landing at the site where their comrades awaited them.

Kazu - mounted on Guardromon's back - trembled out of fear and gulped. "Oh, man! Did you guys see that?!"

Phillipe frowned as he, too, trembled but tried to keep his composure together. "What was that monster? It looked like a giant snake!"

"That's no ordinary snake. That's a demon from out of the depths of hell," Angedramon watched Leviathan while hovering over the group.

"Just how are we going to fight that thing?! You aren't suggesting we fight it alone?!" Kenta panicked, holding Marine Angemon in his arms.

Artemismon tightened the grip on her sword. "We must. If we are to ensure the survival of our respective worlds, we must defeat whatever enemy stands in our path! Even this behemoth will be slain!"

Beelzebumon watched from the corner and growled deeply. "The lady has a good point, fellas. We go out there and beat it or we get our butts handed to us! I know I'm going out there and blasting that thing to kingdom come!"

"You said it, Beelzebumon!" Calumon hopped on the demon's left shoulder.

"Well, it's decided. You lead the charge, Beelzebumon," Kazu cracked a joke.

"Hey! There ain't time for jokes, kid!" the winged demon retorted angrily.

Suzie hugged Antiramon's leg and trembled. "Antiramon, I'm scawed."

"I know, Suzie," the former Deva assured her partner and tried to calm her down. _No choice though. We have to fight that thing eventually._

"Hold it everyone!" Jeri closed her eyes and focused her thoughts. Relying on her telepathic ability, she was able to read the minds of those gathered within the heart of Shibuya district. _So, we're not alone._ "Looks like we won't be the only ones fighting that monster. Omegamon, Athenamon, the Digi-Destined, the Legendary Warriors and many of our digimon allies are there. And Yugi's group are on their way over there."

"That sure is better than just us having to fight that thing alone!" Kenta wiped his forehead and sighed in relief. "Now, I feel a lot more confident!"

"Don't we all?" Guardromon paced forward. "Let's get going, friends! I shall lead the charge!"

"Hold it, Guardromon. Not now!" Kazu exclaimed.

"_**FOLLOW ME, FRIENDS!!**_" Guardromon cried out as he raced across the street.

"Hey, I have no objection with this. Let's move out, everyone!" Angedramon stated as she picked up Jeri, threw the girl on her back and glided across.

"Hang on tight, Suzie," Antiramon ordered the young child.

"Right, I'm holding on!"

Kenta gulped as he followed behind Guardromon. "Hold it, you two! Wait for me!"

Kneeling beside Phillipe, Artemismon winked and opened her wings. "Ready, Phillipe?"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready," Phillipe flashed a grin and immediately raced across using his super speed.

Artemismon flew across to follow her Tamer. Her face expression displayed determination and excitement. This would be her biggest battle to date ever since joining Athenamon's Amazon family.

"Lady Athenamon, I can sense you. Don't worry my queen, I shall be there to aid you and my sisters!"

-

Elsewhere, Galaxiadramon stood over several Rajita soldiers and deeply sighed with relief. He had to endure a gauntlet of soldiers that ambushed him several minutes ago. Luckily for him, his new dragon allies were there to provide support for the fused Dra-Warrior.

"That was a tough battle for you, comrade," Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon stepped beside Galaxiadramon. "You would have been seriously in trouble if we hadn't been there for you."

Armed Dragon chuckled. "Nonetheless, we had fun."

"We shouldn't be celebrating too long, my friends. For our worst nightmare has come into realization," Luster Dragon spoke out, warning his fellow dragons. "The Leviathan has resurfaced on Earth..."

"WHAT?!" the Duel Monster dragon duo exclaimed in shock.

"Leviathan?" Galaxiadramon inquired.

"...It has been revived to ravage the Earth. And its power is stronger than before!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon closed his eyes as he felt the Leviathan's demonic presence. He nearly paled in fright. "Yes... you're right! And our comrades are out there fighting him as we speak!"

"Then, we have to get there and fast!" Galaxiadramon shouted.

Listening to their conversation while sitting on Armed Dragon's back, Bokomon and Neemon faced each other with uneasiness.

"Leviathan...?" Bokomon gulped. "I've... heard of this beast from tales I've read but could it actually exist?"

"What's a Leviathan?" Neemon asked the knowledgeable digimon.

Shivering in fright, Bokomon out his arms around his chest and shuddered. "A devil. That's all that needs to be said. Just like Lucemon and Pharaohmon I'm afraid..."

"No! That's terrible!"

Bokomon gulped. "Might possibly be worse I'm afraid, Neemon. I hope those kids can at least reform Susanoomon. He would be our only hope!"

-

At the heart of Shibuya district...

Leviathan slowly descended from the heavens as he set his sights at those that gathered around the center of the city complex All eyes were on the giant, semi-mechanized beast as they became frozen with fear. The beast's terrifying, demonic roars echoed throughout the city. The mere presence of Leviathan had a pure evil and demonic presence that shadowed the Tokyo skies.

The sky immediately turned pitch dark as the Leviathan continued encircling those below him. He eyed every digimon, duel monster and human glancing up in sheer horror.

The Legendary Warriors, the Makai demons led by Chuu, the Digi-Destined and the Digimon watched the demonic serpent circling the skies.

-

"You... You've gotta be kidding me! Are we supposed to fight this thing?!" Davis freaked out, pointing at the giant demonic entity.

Tai remained frozen stiff. "What is that?"

Suddenly, Kari dropped down to her knees and clutched her head. TK and Davis quickly kneeled by her side to comfort the Child of Light.

"The darkness! This monster's power is nothing but empowered by pure darkness!" Kari screamed, closing her eyes.

Ken shuddered as his body quivered. "Kari's right. Even I'm sensing nothing but darkness!" The teen's eyes dilated as his mouth became dry. "Davis..."

"Don't let this thing scare you! Even if it is nothing but a creature of darkness, we'll still stop him! Besides, we have Imperialdramon, Omegamon and the others!"

Matt observed the Leviathan and frowned. "Davis is right. We still do have our digimon."

"But will it be enough?" TK wondered.

-

Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Justimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon gathered together at the center of the city complex. They anticipated what the Orichalcos god was planning to do once it landed. The digimon knew they were entering their most powerful enemy. Not even the likes of Belial Myotismon and Armageddemon could compare to this evil monstrosity.

Leviathan was THE God of the Rajita Empire.

Arriving at the same area were Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, the other eight Legendary Warriors, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, the 'Beautiful' Suzuka and Jin.

Then, to everyone's surprise... the Victory Tamers arrived. Phillipe, Artemismon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Jeri, Angedramon, Suzie, Antiramon, Beelzebumon and Calumon.

From another corner: the Amazons and the Royal Knights arrived in mass numbers. Athenamon VM landed beside Omegamon and placed Buster Blader on the ground.

"Athenamon! I'm glad to see you came well prepared," Omegamon said, glancing over Athenamon's upgraded form. "Hard to believe that you're both Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman."

"Well, believe it," Athenamon VM glanced up at the Leviathan. "So, the demonic Leviathan has resurfaced to ravage the human world." She had gained all the knowledge on the great serpent's back story thanks to Swordswoman.

Buster Blader approached Omegamon. "Now, it would be appropriate for us to fuse, my friend."

"Yes. If we are to stand a chance, we must ascend to our strongest forms," Omegamon stated.

Alphamon called out to the couple. "We must attack him together with everything we have!"

"I'm in complete agreement. For we face an enemy greater than any digimon we've been encountered. Justice must be served to destroy this great evil!" Dynasmon declared.

Imperialdramon stopped for a minute as he heard a voice calling out in his subconsciousness mind. The source of the voice came from the Winged Golden Dragon of Ra spirit that had inhabited his body - after the card and its mystical power absorbed into Imperialdramon's body.

_"**I'd say now would be the perfect time to ask me to lend you MY golden power, Imperialdramon. You do not stand any chance in Ra against Leviathan in your current state. I'd highly recommend it.**"_

_But, how will I be certain that it'll be enough. With all due respect._

_"**Veemon. Wormmon. You two know that the power I am offering you is something you cannot refuse. Please, accept as a token of gratitude for keeping me within you. Ra knows what would happen if my power were to be held in the invaders' leader.**"_

_So, what do I do? You know I could become Paladin Mode once Omegamon lends me his power?_

_"**But, the power I wish to bestow to you will be far greater than what Omegamon can offer you. Please, we do not have much time. Hurry before the great beast attacks!**"_

"Imperialdramon!!" Seraphimon called out to bipedal giant.

"Legendary Warriors! I advise you all to unite to form Susanoomon!" Omegamon ordered. "Only then will our chances improve."

"Improve? More like overkill from our side!" Kaiser Greymon said. "I would think Susanoomon would get the job done."

"I'm afraid not," Omegamon glanced toward the Legendary Warriors and sighed. "This beast is something that cannot be defeated by one. We must unite. Buster Blader has warned me this monster will require our combined forces. Mine, yours, Imperialdramon, Athenamon and everyone here."

"He has a point, Takuya," Magna Garurumon said.

Reichmon looked up at the darkened skies and shivered. "Is this monster really that powerful?"

"Of course, the Leviathan transcends the power of all mortal beings," Buster Blader grimaced at the sight of the giant demonic serpent.

As the digimon continued discussing, Chuu and his friends eavesdropped on the conversation. Nodding his head, Chuu got every word of what they said.

"What are they saying, Chuu?" Rinku asked the drunkard.

"Something about... a powerful demon named Leviathan..? Do any of you blokes know what is a Leviathan?"

Shishiwakamaru thought for a moment. "I think I've heard that name somewhere before but where...?"

"If this is a grand big demon, then the likes of us wouldn't stand a chance? Would we?" Jin looked at his companions. "Well?"

"Quiet," Touya whispered as he listened.

-

Tai turned toward his fellow Digi-Destined and had a serious expression on his face. "Guys, looks like we're about to enter a huge battle. Omegamon and the others are getting ready."

"I'm ready, too! Let's send this giant snake back to the hole he came out of!" Davis shouted toward Leviathan.

"There he goes again," TK sweat dropped.

"Let's be careful, everyone. For this could be the decisive battle to end this war," Ken stated.

"For our sake, I hope you're right," Matt replied.

The original Bearer of Courage stared out across Tokyo and took a deep breath. "Me, too." _And I hope those other kids are doing all right. I hope they found those Sailor Senshi and are doing whatever it takes to stop the mastermind behind this invasion.

* * *

_

**Digital World/Phoenix Arena Ruins/7:05 PM**

Upon arriving at the ruins of the Phoenix Arena, Nagah was awe struck by the glorious and magnificent structure of the ruined arena. She rubbed her hands against the walls and grunted. Never before had she seen anything like this in the Digital World though she was awed by the Amazon Kingdom's structured architecture.

She glanced inside as she spotted two Mercenary Guardians standing guard.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Nagah muttered as she quickly hid out of sight. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. _Geez, just what am I going to do? Ghidorah already has soldiers posted in the Digital World!_

"General Nagah?" a disembodied voice called out.

The female general uttered a gasp as she twirled around to spot another Mercenary Guardian standing before her. She quickly prepared to strike the soldier until he stopped and handed her a plasma rifle.

"I see you're without a weapon at the moment, general. I thought I'd let you have a spare," the soldier said, handing it to Nagah.

Taken back by this generosity, Nagah took the weapon and blinked in surprise. _Huh? Now, that was close! Why isn't he trying to apprehend me? _

"Are you okay, general?"

Nagah quickly faked a laugh and smiled. "Oh, yes! I just got back from the mother ship! You see I was tired and needed some rest!" _Lame excuse, Nagah! Very lame!_

"Oh, my apologies, General Nagah. You seemed a little alarmed."

"Alarmed? Nonsense! You just caught me off guard!"

"My apologies."

"And I'm sad to report that my Colonel Rhea has been slain in combat. The warriors of this world are far stronger than I had thought."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Colonel Rhea was a fine and excellent warrior."

"Indeed and my most trusted comrade. No one will ever replace her," she sighed sadly.

"Onto other matters at hand, we have some issues to address. We've been unable to contact Lord Ghidorah and have gotten no response?"

Nagah raised her left brow with curiosity. "What's that I'm hearing? You haven't been able to get into contact with Lord Ghidorah?" She quickly shifted and narrowed her eyes. _Eh-heh, well, well, this is quite an interesting development. _"Oh, what happened?"

"We're trying to figure out if there's been a disruption of any sort in the networks. We've done our best to reach Lord Ghidorah. We haven't even heard from Generals Kuiiza, Kujiko and Morpheous."

Nagah crossed her arms. "I see. This is a problem."

"I was wondering if you could assist us, general."

"I'll see what I can do. Oh, how's the egg?"

"The egg?"

"Lord Ghidorah left his inheritance here! I want you to lead me to the nest hive."

"Yes, general! Right this way!"

The female general smirked as she was escorted into the abandoned arena. She stopped as a Draconian Guardian approached them. She scowled to herself as yet another interruption came.

"What is it, soldier? Can't you see we're busy?" Nagah asked the Draconian.

"My apologies, General Nagah. But, perhaps you could inform us of what's going on back in the human world? We've lost contact."

Nagah stopped for a minute to think of another excuse to convince the soldiers. Sure enough, she came up with another lie. "I came back to warn you that Lord Ghidorah may not be coming back here to check on your progress."

"What do you mean?" the Mercenary asked.

"What I mean is that... Lord Ghidorah is planning to cut down his manpower."

"Cut back? How?"

"Ever since he gained the majestic Silver Crystal and successfully managed to conquer two worlds, he has let all of this power go to his head. Lord Ghidorah has become obsessed in strength. He wants a stronger army and no longer has any need for weak links. You see... what I'm trying to tell you, my fellow soldiers, is..."

She glanced around as numerous soldiers gathered to listen to what important news she had to bring. They actually were going to believe in her lies. Though, they had no idea what had transpired since Ghidorah had left back in the real world.

"General Nagah, what? Please, tell us!" exclaimed a group of Foxzards.

The Mercenary shifted his eyes toward the general. "What does Lord Ghidorah plan to do?"

"He plans to eliminate every soldier he considers a weak link. That includes me and all of you. General Morpheous was the first casualty. I've heard a secret meeting discussion he had with General Kuiiza. He plotted to have me executed next as well as all of you! Kuiiza had executed him and has been promoted as Ghidorah's new top general," she shuddered at the thought. If there was anyone within the Rajita army she despised, it was Kuiiza.

"No! That can't be true!" a Draconian shouted from within the crowd.

The Mercenary put a hand on Nagah's left shoulder and cleared his throat. "What proof do you have, general?"

"Well, let me ask you. How long have you lost contact with the mother ship or with anyone on the other side for that matter? Has Lord Ghidorah even let you know about what's going on out in the human world?"

"Nothing. We have heard no doubt for many hours. We've been concerned."

Nagah nodded. "There you go. He has abandoned all of you. The only reason he left you to guard his inheritance egg is simply to test you as experiments. Once that egg hatches, who will be there to control the creature? Who will be there to control Ghidorah's successor? Believe me. Only Ghidorah can control him. That child will be too powerful for any of you. It will wipe out every last one of you!"

"So, are you suggesting that you can somehow keep Ghidorah's child under control?" a Foxzard addressed.

The female cocked a devious smirk. "Yes, I can. If anything can tame a beast, it is a woman's touch." The crafty jezebel ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "From this day forth, gentlemen, I will be in charge of the entire army stationed in this world. We will rebel against Ghidorah's authority and take matters to our own hands. We will NOT be treated like disposable garbage! Are you with me?!"

No response as the soldiers chattered amongst themselves.

Nagah scoffed and yelled out to get their undivided attention once again. "I said... ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

"YES, GENERAL NAGAH!!!"

"I can't hear you!"

_**"HAIL GENERAL NAGAH!!!"**_

She snickered to herself while listening to the poor men chanting her name. _Oh, yes. Men can be so easy to manipulate. However, I must keep them convinced that Ghidorah is planning to conspire against them. So far so good. Ghidorah, you disrespect Rhea and DARE to betray me? Well, payback is a bitch and your successor will be mine to train! _She shifted her attention toward the Mercenary. "Now, as I've instructed, lead me to the hive and where Ghidorah's egg inheritance is located."

"Yes, General Nagah!"

With that, the Mercenary entered inside a hovercraft and led Nagah inside. They would then set out to the location of the hidden hive containing the eggs of the future Rajita generation, including Ghidorah's most prized treasure: the egg of his next successor.

* * *

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/7:07 PM**

Meanwhile, back within Huanglongmon's holy territory, the golden sovereign watched the floating orb in the center of his chamber. The orb displayed a view of the events that had occurred on Earth. He, Granasmon, Anubimon, Canewomon and Elemental Hero Neos were grouped together to watch every important event unfold.

However, what really shocked them was the appearance of the Rajita God: the Great Leviathan.

Elemental Hero Neos shuddered in fright simply gazing into the orb featuring the Rajita god. "Leviathan has once again emerged. Only more powerful than ever before. These aliens have managed to do something even that human, Dartz, failed to do."

"What's that?" Canewomon asked.

"He has upgraded the great beast. I doubt even Earth's heroes will stop this rampaging demon."

"_Have faith in them, my friend. This Great Leviathan has been conquered before and he will be sent back to the abyss forever. This time that is for certain. Alas, it is a shame I'm not there to battle that monster myself._"

"_**I'm certain you would emerge victorious, Lord Granasmon. You've managed to defeat Valmarmon after all**_," Huanglongmon promptly stated, shifting his eyes toward Granasmon's spirit.

"Don't you worry, Elemental Hero Neos!" Canewomon assured the Duel Monster. "Those kids and their allies will band together to top this demon! That I can promise you!"

Elemental Hero Neos nodded while not turning away from the viewing orb. "I hope so. For their sake."

"_We're all counting on you, heroes of Earth._"

* * *

**Earth/Rajita Mother ship/Hangar Area/7:09 PM**

Fuugamon scratched his head as he never looked away from the ceiling. The roof was still open after the armor built for the Leviathan drifted off. The red ogre was left with the imprisoned digimon - of course consisting of Labramon, Biyomon, Betamon, Gatomon and the three Huskymon sisters.

Just then, much to Fuugamon's relief, Black Guilmon and the entourage arrived in the hangar.

"Black Guilmon! Friends! You've come back for me!!" Fuugamon cried happily as he embraced Black Guilmon and cried onto the reptile's right shoulder. "Thank goodness!"

"ARGH!! Get off!!" Black Guilmon growled as he kicked Fuugamon away.

Skull Satanmon smiled. "We wouldn't ever abandon you, Fuugamon!"

"Yeah, be glad we came for your worthless butt," Marine Devimon muttered.

Yamidramon noticed the absence of the armor they had helped to upgrade. "Hey, don't look now but the armor is gone!"

"Yeah, looks like that god of theirs just awakened. Good for them," Atolmdramon replied.

Black Guilmon chuckled with the bag of supplies he collected. "And with these assembly parts, we can build the perfect tracking device to locate those seven pieces of Valmarmon!"

Glancing above the ceiling, General Scorpionus flew up and looked out into the city. He was immediately shocked as he noticed Leviathan from the far distance and descended inside the hangar.

"You're not going to believe this! That beast is out there!" Scorpionus informed them. "It's MUCH larger than I had expected!!"

Black Guilmon frowned as he faced his entourage. "All right, I don't think I want to be here if that monster decides to come here. Let's get going everyone! Make sure to take our prisoners!"

Skull Satanmon and Fuugamon picked up the cages containing the digimon prisoners. The group prepared to make their official exit out of the Rajita mother ship before Leviathan returned.

Black Guilmon announced to his entourage. "Yes, we have all we need. Time to hit the road!"

_

* * *

_

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/7:17 PM**

The platform carrying the Sailor Senshi stopped suddenly at the top level of the mother ship. The Senshi and the children glanced around the royal chamber of the Rajita warlord. The room was dark with very little light but there was a wall of monitor screens that provided as the only source of light.

Stepping off the platform, the Senshi slowly walked toward the center of the room and approached the large throne that sat in front of them. The room was eerie from all over. Even Sailor Mars and the Outers sensed the evil presence Ghidorah had left behind.

"Can you guys feel that? That bastard sure left his mark all over this room," Uranus scoffed angrily, putting her hand on the floor and sniffing her gloved hand. "Just the smell of this guy turns my stomach."

Sailor Neptune glanced toward the monitors. "Such a replusive smell."

"So, where did he go?" Sailor Jupiter wondered as she stared at the throne.

"Who knows but I'll bet he is expecting us here," Sailor Mars frowned as she stood beside Cammy. "Stay close to me, Cammy-chan."

"Right," the younger Hino responded with a nod.

Walking over to the monitor screens, Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the controls and started typing on the keyboard in front. "I see. So, this must be where he must have been controlling the entire ship and shifting the rooms around. Mercury, come over here quickly!"

"Right, I'm coming!" the blue-haired Senshi responded as she hurried over to check the controls.

As he attempted to sniff the air, Aoshi looked down at himself and gasped. He was no longer in his Lycan form and his sense of smell was once again no longer any useful.

"Aoshi, you're back to yourself!" Yui walked over to her friend and put her hand on his head.

"I know and my sense of smell won't be useful. I can't even sniff out that monster's scent!"

Yui frowned as she looked around the room and shivered. "No but I can tell he was just here a while ago."

"That jerk had the nerve to separate us! Argh, why doesn't he show himself?!" Max snorted angrily.

Sam kneeled on the ground and put his hand on the cold floor. "He probably thought the Senshi would be too much for him to handle and decided to split?"

"You're thinking too lightly of this guy, you two. He's hell bent on killing not just the Senshi but all of us," Dark Gabumon spoke up, looking over to Yui and Aoshi. "In any case, you two better stay on your guards!"

"Yeah, yeah," Max replied as he stared at the throne sitting at the center of the chamber. "Just saying... why isn't that guy here to give us some big welcome? Normally, bad guys with huge egos would welcome us and tell us we don't stand a chance of beating him. Yadda, yadda."

Sam sweat dropped. "Well..."

Walking over toward the warlord's throne, Sailor Venus eyed the seat and noticed the remote control Kuiiza had used earlier. "Hmmm. I wonder what this remote must be for?" She turned and noticed the large monitor screens. "Must to be oversee everything within this ship?" Suddenly, the blonde grinned sheepishly. "Or there's some really cool galactic TV stations he must have access to! He obviously carries the Sci-Fi Channel!"

Groaning out of disbelief, Sailor Mars couldn't believe what her friend had just said. "Venus, tell me that you're not serious? I doubt that bastard would even care for TV! Not get away from that throne and get over here! We're on enemy ground and there's no telling when he'll get back!"

As she was taken back by Mars' sudden outburst, Venus dropped the remote and slowly moved away from the throne. "Ok... geez, I was only trying to lighten the mood..."

"Sorry, but I'm not in any mood to joke right now, especially since we're here to set Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu free!"

Jupiter tried to calm the fiery Miko. "Mars, you might want to calm down? If you continue screaming out like that, you might get Ghidorah's attention."

"I know," Mars sighed while rubbing the sides of her temples. "I shouldn't have yelled out like that. How stupid of me."

Suddenly, the floor started to rumble under their feet as everyone looked over toward the left side of the room. The left half side of the floor opened up as a platform rose up with more arrivals coming in. The Senshi were surprised as they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno and Brimstone.

"Look everyone!" Sailor Saturn called to her colleagues.

Sailor Sedna smiled as she was relieved that it turned out to be the Spirit Detective team. "It's Yusuke and the others!"

Looking around the near darkened room, the Spirit team stepped off the platform and confronted the Sailor Senshi (and the kids). Yui hurried over to Yusuke and embraced him.

"Yusuke! I'm so glad to see you're all right!" the little girl nearly burst out in ears of happiness. "You wouldn't believe what we've been through!"

"Tell me about it, kiddo," Yusuke pat the girl on the back. "We've been through hell down there."

"But we sure kicked that punk's behind!" Kuwabara grinned as he raised a thumb up. He examined his surroundings and nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Yikes! This freaky spirit power has to be coming from that guy! He was just here a while ago, right?"

"Obviously," Hiei snorted as he stared at the throne. Closing his fists, the demon channeled the dark flames. His blood boiled simply by sniffing out the warlord's scent.

Kurama stepped forward and stared at the monitor screens Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mercury examined. "These must be where Ghidorah keeps surveillance and observes everything that take place in his ship. What have you two found out?"

"That it also monitors activities even outside the ship and outside this galaxy! You're not going to believe this!" the masked man faced the red-haired half breed and showed him a display of a distant planet.

"Let me see," Kurama walked over toward the monitor and rubbed his chin. His eyes widened in shock at the distance this planet was from Earth. "Incredible! This a planet farther away than Pluto!"

"This is most likely within a different galaxy far from our own," Mercury said.

"That proves this warlord has terrorized many other worlds besides those within our solar system," the red-haired teen noted, studying the screen.

Turning away from the screens, Sailor Uranus scoffed. "I think you three need to stop glamorizing over other planets when we should be concerned about our own! Besides, we're here to take back what's ours!"

Sailor Star Fighter noticed a black curtains behind the throne and poked her head inside. Much to her surprise, she uttered a gasp and turned back toward the others.

"What is it, Sailor Star Fighter?" asked Star Maker.

Star Healer raised her left brow. "Tell us. What's troubling you?"

"I... I... I've found them!" answered the Starlight leader.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ the Senshi and the Spirit Detectives shouted simultaneously.

"Did you just find that out now?!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed as she raced over to where Star Fighter stood. "Move aside!"

"Hey, now! Our princess is in there, too!" Star Fighter retorted.

The Senshi, the Detectives and the kids hurried over to where the Starlights and Uranus were at. Mars stepped in between Star Fighter and Uranus as she pulled down the curtains. Their eyes were all laid on the two capsules that were chained up against the walls.

Inside these two capsules were the two princesses.

Sealed inside the capsule on the left side was Princess Kakyuu.

Inside the right capsule was Usagi Tsukino.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened in shock as his lover was floating inside the capsule. Naked. Completely soulless and nothing more than an empty human shell. He hurried over and put his hands against the glass of the capsule with Usagi sealed.

"Us... Usa-ko..." the man murmured silently as he teared up.

Sailor Mars was speechless as she approached the capsule. This was the first time she was looking at her friend since Ghidorah had taken her away the other night.

"Sailor Moon!!" the Senshi cried out at once.

"Princess Serenity..." Star Fighter lowered her head. Sad tears swelled up in her eyes. She barely could then glance toward Princess Kakyuu. "And Princess Kakyuu."

"So, they've finally found what they're looking for?" Mizuno watched the scene. "I'm happy for them."

"At the sametime, they shouldn't be. Those bodies are without any souls in them. They're nothing but empty vessels," Kurama replied.

Yusuke frowned. "Keiko, my mom, Kuwabara's sister and Yukina are all in that same state."

"Not just them, Urameshi. Nearly everyone on the damn Earth," Kuwabara snarled as he punched the wall beside him. "Damn it! Where's that bastard hiding?!"

Sailor Venus kneeled beside the capsule containing Usagi and bowed her head. "We're here, Sailor Moon. We've come to get you out of here."

"First things first. We deal with that big son of a bitch and force him to restore everyone's souls!" Uranus growled, gripping her Space Sword.

"But we don't even know where Ghidorah is!" Sailor Jupiter argued. "You suggest we tear this place down to get his attention?"

"If we have to, we will," Neptune cut in.

Sailor Sedna walked over beside Tuxedo Kamen and stared at Usagi's naked form. A faint smile curled on her soft lips. "So, this is Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, the one and only," Mercury responded, putting her hand on the capsule and closing her eyes.

"It's a shame I never formally introduced myself to her. It would have been truly an honor," Sedna sighed sadly, casting her eyes to her feet.

Sailor Mars put her hand on the glass and closed her eyes. _Usagi, at last, we've found you. _"You won't have to wait long, Sedna. We are going to defeat Kaiser Ghidorah, end this nightmare and set every soul free. This war will _**END!!**_"

Suddenly, the voice of the reptilian warlord boomed out throughout the room. "_**OH, IS THAT SO?! WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU COME AND TRY, SENSHI?!**_"

The two groups became alarmed by the loud disembodied voice as they filed out back into the throne room. They all stopped and turned a burst of green light quickly lit up the entire room. The Senshi and their colleagues shielded their eyes from the bright light. A large shadowy form materialized as a pair of gleaming dark, green eyes pierced through the illuminating light. These evils were fiendish and devilish as a deep, low chuckle was heard behind the aura of light.

"Kaiser Ghidorah..." Tuxedo Kamen growled with venom in his tone. He would finally get his hands on the madman who stole his lover's soul and confiscated her body in the process.

Yusuke closed his fists as a blue aura coated his entire body. Anger erupted from within the teen as his eyes laid set on the warlord... perhaps his biggest challenge to date. "All right, asshole. Enough of the lightshow."

"COME OUT, GHIDORAH!!" Sailor Uranus roared out.

"My, my..." the Rajita warlord chuckled deeply as he slowly walked out of the bright green aura of light. He glanced across the room and stared at the adversaries standing before him. "Greetings... Sailor Senshi and company. I take it you like the new display section?"

That remark set off everyone of the Sailor Senshi as they glared intensely at the warlord.

"Cut the crap, you demented son of a bitch!" Sailor Mars blurted out, spewing her venomous hatred for Ghidorah. "We're here to take back two people dear to us!"

"And all of those souls you've taken!" Mizuno exclaimed, pointing at the warlord.

Setting her Keyblade staff down, Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes at Ghidorah and wanted nothing more but his head severed off his body. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Okami!"

Ghidorah paused for a moment as he took a deep breath and chuckled under his breath. Why was he chuckling? He was surrounded by the entire Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detective and young warrior assemblage. He knew that he was going to be in a big fight with one of many of Earth's protectors and tough opponents. Two of his own generals - Kujiko and Kuiiza - were killed by them.

"What's so damn funny?!" Kuwabara growled as he gathered enough spirit energy in his right hand to summon his patented Spirit Sword.

Max and Sam slowly backed off at the sight of the Rajita leader.

"Geez, do you see how big this guy really is?!" Max whispered out of disbelief. "You and I don't stand a chance!"

"What do you expect? It's their leader!" Sam retorted.

"Quiet you two!" Yui snapped as she quickly silenced the two. "You don't want to give yourselves away! I doubt this guy would show us kids any mercy!"

The brothers nodded their heads as they remained quiet and looked out to see Ghidorah rambling on. Sam glanced over to see Yui tending to Aoshi and sighed.

"...I've got it tucked in my pocket, Yui. Just as long as it doesn't react and he doesn't see it, the crystal should be safe," Aoshi whispered into Yui's ear.

"Good. We can't let him have it!"

Cammy listened to her friends whispering to themselves and turned toward facing Ghidorah. Her sister, Mars, and the Senshi did not take their hatred-induced eyes at Kaiser Ghidorah. The Spirit Detectives and company, too, shared the same sentiments.

"Look at you all. Such hatred. Yes, I love it," Ghidorah grinned an evil smirk and licked his lips. He turned around and pointed to his two prized possessions sealed inside their prisons. "Gaze upon your beloved ones, Senshi."

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stared at the capsule sealing Usagi Tsukino.

The Three Sailor Starlights looked at the capsule with Princess Kakyuu inside.

"Hatred. Despair. Sorrow. Do you still feel humbled since our last encounter, Senshi? I see you've donned new battle attire and I sense your powers have since then peaked. Each of you have gained quite enormous boost of power. Power like you've never felt before. Do you feel stronger? Do you feel as though you're more than ready to challenge me again? Inside my own ship? Do you?"

These questions went on and on repeatedly in the minds of the Senshi.

They knew they have drastically improved since becoming Valkyries.

But, was it enough?

Would it make any difference to Kaiser Ghidorah?

"Does it matter?!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as her armor and fists charged with electricity. "We're not here to tell you how strong we've become!"

"Is that so?" Ghidorah merely cocked a grin and turned his back on the Senshi. Not even for one second did he feel the need to worry about any of the warriors attacking him, especially with his back turned. "Senshi, you have yet to see what I can do when I really cut loose. Last time, I went easy on you. However, I understood that you'd find some way to come back and annihilate a large number of my own soldiers. Legions of them. Even my two generals."

"Hey! You mean that psychotic freak we've just killed just a while ago?!" Kuwabara shouted.

Brimstone sneered. "Yes, it's too bad we've sent your precious general to his grave. Right, Kurama?"

The red-haired half breed promptly nodded with no response.

Hiei smirked. "And I'll bet that other general of yours was taken out by these ladies here."

Sailor Mars nodded in response to the fire demon. "We did. Well, actually, Sedna did it."

"Hey, it wasn't all me! You guys helped me out, too!" Sedna spoke out.

"What does it matter? His two trusted generals are toast!" Yusuke snickered. "And now this bastard has no one left to protect his sorry ass!"

"Wait! There's that bitch that left us humiliated!" Uranus had recalled Nagah.

"Ah, yes, dear Nagah. Alas, I have no more use for that woman," Ghidorah chuckled as he remembered the execution order given out for Nagah's prized head. "What fate lies for her does not matter to me. All that matters are two worlds... and soon many other parallel worlds in that Digital World will be mine to conquer!"

"What?! He's already been to the Digital World?!" Dark Gabumon gasped out of shock.

"Yes and I plan to destroy all those who oppose me! as we speak, I have enslaved four majestic gods from that world and they are currently on Earth as we speak," Ghidorah continued on.

Yui couldn't believe what she had heard straight from the warlord's mouth. "The... The four Sovereigns?"

"No, you're lying! There's no way you could have controlled them!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Not possible!"

"Oh, but it is, young lady," Ghidorah chuckled, staring at Usagi's nude form. "And just now the Rajita god. My god..." He turned around and closed his hands tightly. "Leviathan has awakened!!"

"So, that's the great disturbance I've sensed," Pluto said. "Not again."

"Leviathan?!" Mizuno was confused.

"A monster who had twice awakened on this planet. Now, Ghidorah has resurrected it but it's more powerful than ever before. Even all of our power combined couldn't hope to stop that monster. Only an artifact as powerful as the Silver Crystal has the power to destroy it," Pluto explained to her fellow Senshi.

"Ah, yes. The legendary Silver Crystal. How nice of you to mention that, Time Guardian," Ghidorah chuckled as he opened up his left hand. Revealed before everyone was the tiny round, silver crystallized artifact in his grasp. He held the power of near-omnipotent and divine power. "I have the ultimate, divine power of the universe. I control the fate of every living thing. Every civilization. All shall be fall in line and surrender their free wills to me. Nobody. Not you. Not Chaos. Not Order. Not Life. Not Death. Nothing will ever challenge my authority." Staring at the artifact in his hand, Ghidorah closed it and pierced a glance at the Senshi. "Unfortunately, only those of Queen Serenity's bloodline can activate it. Those not of the bloodline must have the Moon Heart Crystal to unlock the Silver Crystal's power."

Neptune listened and prepared to mount an attack. However, Uranus quickly intervened and stopped her from her.

"Ah, so you can't unlock its power? That's too bad! I doubt you'll find that Moon Heart Crystal anytime soon!" Yusuke said.

"Boy, do you think I need the Silver Crystal's power to conquer the likes of you? I've crushed stronger warriors than you worms," Ghidorah snarled, shifting his reptilian eyes toward the lead Spirit Detective. "You wouldn't last a minute with me once I let go of all restraints."

"I doubt that," Hiei snorted.

"Shall I prove you wrong?" Ghidorah snapped his fingers as a monitor screen turned on behind the group. Now a display of a large red planet similar to Mars but approximately the size of Jupiter. "That planet is many hundreds of millions light years away from this solar system. This once prominent world was called Kratos. It was a world consisting of the galaxy's strongest warriors. They've fought and defended their world proudly against all comers until... I invaded their world."

The screen immediately switched to a scene of Kaiser Ghidorah emerging from out of his mother ship and floating above Kratos' orbit. The Senshi and their colleagues watched carefully as several seconds passed...

_**BOOM!!!!**_

Right before their very eyes, Kratos was destroyed by a single charged energy ball. All it took was one attack to destroy a planet about the same size as Jupiter. Ghidorah had proven one of his biggest feats known in his entire life.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Yusuke shouted as he stepped back.

"Did he just...?" Venus was beyond shocked by the cataclysmic event. "That planet... is gone."

Tuxedo Kamen seethed angrily as he turned around and faced Ghidorah. "They never even had a chance! You deliberately destroyed a civilized world for no reason?!"

"It's what I call cosmic cleaning," Ghidorah made a cruel joke. "They paid for their lives. Anyone who dares to challenge me dies! Even my own men who attempted mutiny have been executed. Nagah is proof of that."

"He even kills his own men?!" Kuwabara snarled as he couldn't take anymore of Ghidorah's remarks. "Unforgivable! You have NO honor!"

"Honor is for the weak. Look where it has gotten Princess Serenity and Princess Kakyuu," the villain chuckled deeply as he turned his head to one side. "Once Leviathan and my armies have destroyed every last trace of the monkeys of this world, I will have the honor of executing you all before all of my loyal subjects! It will be a glorious day to possess the severed heads of Princess Serenity's warriors."

Sailor Saturn frowned as she twirled her Silence Glaive. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but if you execute us..."

"...You won't get the Moon Heart Crystal. Only we know its exact location," Sailor Pluto spoke out.

Aoshi silently gasped as he backed away. Max and Sam stopped him just in time before giving himself away.

"And I somehow doubt you will tell me," the warlord hissed as he stared at the Time Guardian.

Sailor Mars stepped forward as a column of flames surrounded her. The time for talk was over. The Miko had heard all she could stand. "Like hell, we are! Ghidorah, this is where we get back at you for the grief you've brought upon us! I, Sailor Mars, along with my fellow Senshi will in the name of Planet Earth..."

The Senshi cried out in unison to express their loyalty for their beloved princess. "..._**PUNISH YOU!!**_"

"And don't forget about us kicking your ass!" Yusuke grinned as he assumed a fighting stance.

Ghidorah simply busted out laughing at their declarations and crossed his arms. "Dare to try, warriors. Show me what you can do!"

Sailor Mercury looked to the children behind them and whispered to Mars. "We need to get the children out of the way."

"Right, they might still be weak from the last fight they've been in," the dark-haired Senshi nodded as she glanced over to Cammy. "Cammy-chan, make sure to lead you provide a barrier to protect yourself and your friends."

"Got it. We'll be here just in case you need us," the younger Hino nodded in reply.

Mars nodded. "Good but I'd rather keep you kids out of the way."

Kurama listened to the girls and nodded. "A wise choice, ladies."

With that, Cammy gathered Yui, Dark Gabumon, Max, Sam and Aoshi together. She raised her staff overheard and activated a barrier that confined them from the outside activities.

"I just hope it will be strong enough to protect us," Cammy sighed, concentrating on keeping her barrier intact.

Yui smiled. "I have faith in you, Cammy-chan. But for now..." The girl stared at the battle that was about to commence. "Let us have faith in them!"

Ghidorah placed one foot across as he cocked a grin. "Begin."

As soon as he said that, the Spirit Detectives and the Senshi all spread out across the royal chamber. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune moved toward one side of the room while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus stood on the opposite end. Yusuke and Kuwabara came charging forward at Ghidorah.

"Just for starters, how we kick things off?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he gathered spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy. The attack became widespread as it immediately caught Ghidorah in a burst of explosive light. "_**SHOTGUN!!!**_"

Kuwabara roared out as he produced small bolts of energy out of his hands. This was a technique he had used to slice up Elder Toguro during the Dark Tournament Finals after the demon had mocked Genkai's 'death'. "_**SPIRIT SHURIKEN!!!**_"

The bolts of spirit energy merely fizzled out as they made contact with Ghidorah's chest. The behemoth simply walked through Yusuke's spirit attack and vanished before the boys' eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kuwabara was caught off guard.

Yusuke twirled around as he was...

_**BAM!!!!**_

...met with a right backhand by Ghidorah. Yusuke was sent flying across the room as Sailor Star Maker caught the Spirit Detective.

"Damn! My face...!" Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Thanks!"

"Go help your friend!" Star Maker exclaimed.

As Yusuke turned, he watched Ghidorah swat Kuwabara aside with his tail.

"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke cried out for his friend.

Sailor Uranus prepared to mount an attack as Ghidorah had his back turned. "I'm going on." With that, she flew across with her Space Sword in hand. She immediately twisted into spinning motion and transformed into a tornado.

Neptune decided to assist her lover as she raced forward.

As the warlord turned, he merely blinked his eyes and...

_**WHOOSH!!!!**_

Uranus' found herself out of her tornado form and sent flying across the room. Neptune, too, felt a powerful force rush past her as she was forced back and throw across into Ghidorah's throne.

"Get off... MY THRONE!!" Ghidorah snarled as his eyes gleamed and fired a green pair of beams.

As the beams came toward her, Sailor Neptune shook her head and saw the deadly beams coming her way. She back flipped away and watched as the beams vaporize the throne into nothing.

"That... was close!" Neptune sighed with relief as she stared at Ghidorah's direction. "Uranus! Are you okay?!"

Ghidorah chuckled. "Foolish women."

Just then, a pair of flaming rings were sent hurtling at Ghidorah. He quickly turned and put out his right hand to erect a green barrier that dissipated the flame attacks. He watched as Sailor Mars stood twenty feet away with her hands gathering another pair of fire rings.

"Heh, so it's you. I remember you tried saving your beloved Princess Serenity and I dropped you like the dog you were," Ghidorah grinned.

Mars focused her spirit power and ignored the warlord's taunts. Nothing was going to hold her back from ending Ghidorah's life and saving the lost souls the Rajita had taken. "I'll be the one to take your head, asshole."

"Heh, unlikely," the villain replied.

Sailor Jupiter prepared to race over and put her super sonic speed to use. "All right, here I..."

_**BOOM!!!!!!!**_

The doors from across the royal chamber exploded as well as the floor outside in the corridors. Everyone turned as a large gust of smoke collected and emerged from out of the area of the explosion. Then, much to the heroes' relief, the ones who made their grand entrance were: Suzakato, Gallantmon, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Henbu, Mega Gargomon, Himakko and Youkai Inumon.

"ALL RIGHT!! It's them!!" Sailor Venus cheered as she threw up her right arm. "Woo-hoo!! Now that's a dramatic entrance, guys!!"

Sailor Uranus snarled angrily as she picked herself up and watched the Beast Tamers. "It's them." She muttered out of annoyance as it was apparent she still shared disgust for them.

Yusuke helped Kuwabara to his feet and turned to look over toward the Beast Tamers along with their digimon partners.

Many were relieved and thankful for their last-minute entrance but there were some that didn't like the idea of them intervening. The crowd was mostly in Beast Tamers favor.

Sailor Mars smiled as she looked over toward Suzakato. "You came! I'm so glad."

From the backside, the kids were never more happier to see the new arrivals. Yui was excited to see her brother again.

"Himura!! You guys made it!!" Yui shouted toward her sibling.

Dark Gabumon watched Youkai Inumon and scoffed. "It's about time you showed up, mongrel!!"

Himakko noticed his sister and her friends encased inside the barrier. He sighed with relief knowing that Yui and her friends were safe.

"Yui-chan, thank goodness. I never thought I'd see you and your friends here!" the Warrior of Byakko was relieved.

"Sorry we're late for the party!" Suzakato announced as he kicked aside a piece of debris. He stopped and waved to Sailor Mars. "Nice to see you again, Mars! I see you could use some help!"

Gallantmon stepped forward and pointed at Ghidorah. "Takato, don't look now. But it's him!"

"Who..." Suzakato blinked as he noticed Ghidorah facing the Beast Tamers and the four mega digimon. He slowly backed away as Seirika, Himakko and Henbu stood beside the lead Tamer. "Geez, so that's Ghidorah?!"

"It's the mastermind behind this entire invasion. Make no mistake about it. This power of his is ludicrous!!" Himakko exclaimed as he sensed the warlord's suppressed power. "We're definitely in for a fight and I see everyone here is only getting started."

"Don't mind if we cut in?" Seirika smirked as she summoned her trident.

"Let's not get way ahead of ourselves, guys. Even we will need help beating this monster! We're fighting someone whose strength makes Pharaohmon look like a second-rate loser," Henbu warned his fellow Beast Tamers.

"Then, once we're done with this guy, he'll be nothing more than a third-rate loser!" Mega Gargomon smashed his left fist into his right palm. "You're getting a pounding by yours truly, Ghidorah! Now step up to the plate!"

Youkai Inumon and Sakuyamon simply assumed battle positions.

The Rajita warlord simply laughed out heartily and looked down on the new arrivals. "So, you must be the children possessing the four majestic Beast powers!" He eyed the four Beast Tamers and chuckled. "Kuiiza's selected warriors were unable to defeat you and take your cards? Well, no matter. As of now, the Beast cards mean nothing to me. As long as I hold the Silver Crystal and once I gain the Moon Heart Crystal, nothing. And I do mean _**NOTHING**_ will ever surpass the divine power I will wield in my possession!"

"Feh. The way I see it. With all of us here, you stand no chance!" Suzakato spat out.

Sailor Neptune scoffed at the boy's confidence. "You fool... You don't know what you're saying."

"Takato, please don't take this guy lightly! Even if we all team up, we're still going to have to give it our all!" Mars cried out and warned her student.

"No way..."

"Oh, but she's correct, dear boy," Ghidorah crossed his arms and chuckled. "Even if you all united against me, you would have less than a five percent chance of victory. I'm sorry to say but this room will be the perfect place for your graves." Ghidorah raised his left glowing fist. "Fight as hard as you can and I will show you that I have yet to show all of my true strength!"

Suzakato was speechless. He didn't know what to think.

Even Sakuyamon had doubts of victory.

"Even if you are stronger than all of us combined..." Suzakato lifted his head with eyes filled with fiery determination. "..._**WE'RE STILL GOING TO FIGHT AND DEFEAT YOU!!**_"

"Ugh... just shut up. You have no business here..." Uranus growled as she stood up.

"Now, I love that boy's determination," Jupiter smirked.

Yusuke nodded and went along with Suzakato's declaration to continue the good fight. "You heard the kid! Let's kick some ass!!"

Sailor Mars stared at Suzakato and nodded. _That's the spirit, Takato. You definitely have fire in your heart like a Hino. _"Ghidorah! Prepare yourself!"

As the warriors surrounded Ghidorah and prepared to mount their next attack, Ghidorah stood his ground and retained that same look of relaxed, composure. Even their threats were not enough to make him budge from his spot even once.

The Rajita leader chuckled. "Children. Nothing but foolish children. I'm sorry to disappoint you but your hopes will be shattered." _As long as I'm alive, the Leviathan will continue its wave of destruction on this primitive world.

* * *

_

**Outside the Rajita Mother ship/Northwest Shibuya/7:24 PM**

Leviathan opened and unleashed a devastating green beam through the streets. Explosive blasts spread across and wrecked most of the streets. The beast had finally implemented its first attack and managed to catch everyone's attention.

It was time to fight.

Omegamon turned toward Buster Blader and nodded. "All right, my friend! Time for us to stop that monster!"

"Yes but let us to be careful, Omegamon," Buster Blader replied as he turned toward both the digimon and the Duel Monster forces. "Let us fight with everything we've got, my friends! Leviathan must be stopped at all costs!"

Kaiser Greymon faced his fellow Legendary Warriors. "You heard him, guys! It's time for Susanoomon to save the day again!"

"Right!!" the Legendary Warriors exclaimed at once.

The two brave warriors, Omegamon and Buster Blader, quickly came together as a shining aura of golden-blue light engulfed them. They proceeded with their specialized fusion.

"_**Buster Blader!!**_"

"_**Omegamon!!**_"

_**"YUUGOU SHINKA!!"**_

In place of the two warriors was their single, fused battle form.

"_**Omegamon Buster Mode!!**_"

Athenamon VM smiled as she approached Omegamon BM and kissed him on his face. "You're looking better than ever."

"I can say the same for you, dear."

Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon confronted their fellow Legendary Warriors. Reichmon, Jet Silphymon, Daipenmon, Rhino Kabuterimon, Calmaramon, Gigasmon, Petaldramon and Mercuremon. One by one they de-digivolved back to their normal human forms.

Takuya smiled as he put out his D-Scanner. "This is it, guys! Once again, we're relying on Susanoomon to be one of our biggest trump cards."

Kouji replied. "But I know together we'll aid our comrades and send this Leviathan back where he came from!"

Kouichi nodded. "I wonder how it's going to feel actually being one with Susanoomon."

Izumi smiled as she held her D-Scanner. "Well, one thing's for sure, it's going to feel great!"

Junpei put out his D-Scanner as well. "Leviathan's going down!"

Tomoki stood alongside his friends. "That's for sure!"

Dimitro stepped forward and smiled. "Well, I'm ready to kick some ass! You up for it, Vega?"

"If Ami is still fighting, I'm going to go on until I can go no more!" Vega replied as he held his D-Scanner. "And I doubt I'll be giving up anytime soon!"

Jaarin stood beside Izumi. "My brother, sister and their digimon are willing to continue. Well, count me in as well!"

Sam looked down his D-Scanner. "As the Warrior of Wood, I will carry out my duty! Let's not let everyone down!"

With that, the ten Legendary Warriors held their D-Scanners over their heads while shouting a unified cry to activate the twenty spirits of the Ancient Warriors.

-

The Digi-Destined gazed down to watch the ten warriors preparing to summon the most powerful Legendary Warrior.

"What are they doing?" Willis wondered as he watched from the top of the roof.

TK smiled. "Something that'll definitely go in our favor. I'm really looking forward to this!"

"Me, too!" Kari responded.

"Whatever it is, I'm all for it! Go for it, guys!" Davis cheered on the Legendary Warriors. "But I wonder if it'll top Imperialdramon?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Davis," Ken said.

Matt walked over to Tai and was about to say something until Tai yelled out toward the Legendary Warriors.

"Good luck, guys!!" Tai yelled out toward the ten warriors.

-

"It's time we turn the tide against Leviathan!!" Takuya roared out while holding up his D-Scanner.

With that, ten beams of light shot out simultaneously from the kids' D-Scanners. The kids were quickly brought together and formed a circle. The Spirits of Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Ice, Earth, Water, Metal and Wood all came together. Then, with a unified cry, the ten children called out for their ascension to the ultimate, ancient warrior!

"_**EXECUTE!! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**_"

The entire city complex was nearly engulfed by a massive column of light. The ten children were basked within the light. All of the spirits merged combined together to construct a massive body that stood as tall as the tallest building in Tokyo.

Everyone - from the Digi-Destined to the digimon to the Duel Monsters and even the Royal Knights - were awe struck to witness the rise of the unified warrior. The same warrior who defeated Lucemon and challenged Pharaohmon.

Standing in place of the ten children and the spirits was the ultimate spirit warrior: Susanoomon.

-

Imperialdramon PM, Omegamon BM, Athenamon VM, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Golden Rapidmon, Justimon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Magnamon, Alphamon, Flamedramon, Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, Amazoness Chain master, Archer, Paladin, Fighter, Blowpiper, Unfriendly Amazon, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, Rinku, Touya and the 'Beautiful' Suzuka watched the ascension of Susanoomon with awe.

The presence and power of Susanoomon was felt by nearly everyone.

Even Leviathan turned and glanced over to where Susanoomon had appeared. It prepared to soar across and mount an attack on the unified warrior.

-

Davis' eyes nearly popped open as his mouth dropped. Needless to say, he was awe struck just like everyone else, including his friends.

"WOW!! Are you guys taking a look at that?!" Tai exclaimed as he pointed toward Susanoomon.

"He's... He's larger than Imperialdramon!!" Davis freaked out as he nearly fainted.

"Not to mention more powerful," Ken nodded.

Kari smiled as she sensed the everlasting power emitting from Susanoomon's majestic form. "I can't believe those ten kids were able to pull this off!"

"I didn't think there'd be Digi-Destined with powers on a higher level than what our digimon can do," TK was taken back.

"Hey, don't count out our digimon," Matt said. "They're all mega-level right now. They'll be there to back up this Susanoomon."

"Matt's right," Willis replied.

Tai placed his hands on the side of the roof and stared out into the open. He noticed Leviathan quickly coming toward Susanoomon and the others. "Hey, guys! I'd turn around if I were you! Here comes big and ugly coming our way!"

-

Susanoomon quickly twirled and watched Leviathan coming his way. The unified warrior jumped up and flew out to attack the Rajita god head on. Susanoomon was the first to mount an attack as he punched Leviathan in the face. The serpent screeched and opened its mouth to unleash a burst of green flames. The unified warrior roared and was pushed back by the Leviathan's overwhelming force.

-

"Susanoomon!" Omegamon BM roared as he immediately glided across. "Follow me, my friends!"

Imperialdramon paused for a moment as he overheard Ra's voice echoing in his mind.

_What have you decided?_

_Lend me this power! For our friends will need us to fight in our strongest forms!_

_Yes, I knew you would see it my way. As a token of my gratitude, accept this gift! All you need to shout is... Imperialdramon! I will announce my name! Then, we call out Yuugou Shinka. And you know the first... your comrades have demonstrated that for you._

_So, we'll be able to fuse with a Duel Monster just as Omegamon and Lady Athenamon have been able to do?_

_Yes. Now, let's hurry!_

_Right!_

Closing his fists, Imperialdramon's entire body was shrouded by a flickering golden aura. He lifted his head and cried out furiously.

"_**Imperialdramon!!**_"

_**Golden Dragon of Ra!!**_

_**"YUUGOU SHINKA!!!"**_

Suddenly, Imperialdramon's entire body quickly turned golden from head to toe. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode evolved into a new warrior. His armor turned golden and he gained huge gold metal-feathered wings, his tail becoming golden, long, thin, whip-like and segmented. The big golden ring was now hovering around Imperialdramon's right arm were his arm cannon used to be. Ra's head served as his helmet, with his face visible through the dragon's jaws.

"_**IMPERIALDRAMON GOD MODE!!**_"

Everyone watched in astonishment at the towering golden giant. Davis once again freaked out in joy as his wet dreams of a new Imperialdramon form had came true.

"Geez, could this get any better?!" Davis was jumping up and down. "WOO-HOO!!! Our digimon's pulled off a new form!!"

"But, how did this happen?" Ken wondered.

"Who cares? As long as he's more than enough help for Susanoomon! We'll definitely need more power if we hope to stop Leviathan," Tai said. "So, now Omegamon and Imperialdramon have achieved new forms."

"I wonder if he's anymore powerful than Paladin Mode," TK wondered.

"We'll see, TK," Kari spoke up as she watched the events unfold.

"The way I see it. This is a bigger version of Magnamon! Why is it that I always end up with the golden digimon?" Davis grinned sheepishly as he raised a thumb up. "Am I just hat damn good or what?"

"Ahem! I, too, have a golden-armored partner, Davis," Willis promptly stated as he gazed out toward Imperialdramon God Mode. "But yeah... You're the one with all the gold."

"That shows I'm the man!" the Child of Miracles pointed to himself with pride.

"We'll see. He, Omegamon and the others are still going to have to give it their all. No matter what the odds are... let's not lose faith in our digimon, guys," Tai stated while looking out toward the battle between Susanoomon and Leviathan.

-

"Whoo-wee!! Now, that's what I call a BIG change!!" Jin floated up while watching Susanoomon from the far distance.

Chuu rubbed his chin and uttered a 'Hmm'. "Well, I'll be damned. Those kids are just so full of surprise, mate."

Shishiwakamaru watched the colossal battle beginning to ensue between Susanoomon and Leviathan. His body nearly trembled simply by gazing at the serpent beast.

"You seem a little shaky, Shishi," Suzuka noticed.

"That behemoth is nothing like I've seen before and yet those kids are engaging it in battle?"

"And what are we doing standing around here for?! Let's show them some support!" Rinku said.

Just then, to the demons' surprise, they turned as the Victory Tamers arrived just in time. Phillipe, Artemismon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Jeri, Angedramon, Suzie, Antiramon, Beelzebumon and Calumon came.

"Hey, look what we've got here," Jin glanced toward the Victory Tamers.

Touya blinked. "More kids?"

"Just how many of these tykes are there?!" Chuu exclaimed.

-

Artemismon stopped as she watched Athenamon VM joining Omegamon BM and Imperialdramon GM in the struggle against Leviathan. The Victory Tamers witnessed Leviathan rising above the heavens as it unleashed a furious burst of green blasts at Susanoomon.

"Look! It's Susanoomon!" Kazu pointed out.

"Not to mention Omegamon, Athenamon and Imperialdramon!" Kenta said.

Artemismon gasped as she flew up. "Phillipe, I must go aid Lady Athenamon."

"Angedramon, you go and give Artemismon some assistance," Jeri ordered her partner.

"I'm on it!" responded Angedramon.

Beelzebumon snorted while flying up into mid-air. "Looks like I'll be joining ya then. I'm NOT letting these freaks take Mako and Ai! And I'm sure not letting some overgrown snake destroying MY city!"

"That's the spirit, Beelzebumon. We'll need that fiery spirit from you," Artemismon smiled as she looked down to Phillipe. "Phillipe, you go and lead the others through the city and find whomever is available to fight with us!"

"I won't you down, Artemismon! Please, be careful!" Phillipe called to his Amazon partner.

With that, Artemismon led Angedramon and Beelzebumon across toward the colossal battle involving the other mega digimon and Leviathan. The Victory Tamers and the remaining digimon quickly hurried across the streets to locate others involved in this war.

As they advanced further, they stopped as a warrior mounted on horse's back dropped down in front of them. Phillipe was relieved as it turned out to be Kotori and Grani.

"Kotori! I'm SO glad to see you!" Phillipe rushed over to his cousin and hugged her.

Kotori smiled and embraced him. "Me, too. Where's your digimon?"

"Artemismon along with Jeri's partner and Beelzebumon left to go fight that giant monster."

"Leviathan?" Kotori asked.

"We think that's its name but we know for sure that we'll have to fight that thing eventually," Jeri said.

Kazu nodded. "You bet! Now, c'mon you guys! We don't have much time to chit-chat! Let's get moving!"

Seadramon passed by as he glided across. He paused and gazed down at the Victory Tamers.

"Kotori! Make sure to led these kids and follow me!" Seadramon instructed.

"Got it! You heard him, everyone! Follow us!" Kotori said as she mounted Grani and flew off alongside Seadramon.

With that, the Victory Tamers followed their direction toward the heart of the Shibuya district. They would soon enter the site where the struggle against Leviathan was taking place.

-

Elementdramon hissed as her wings transformed into lightning streaks of shimmering light white. She aimed and shot an arrow at Espritdramon. "_**ARROW OF VOLT!!**_"

As the arrow shot forward, Espritdramon countered and pointed his magical staff. "_**MAGICAL BLAST!!**_"

"You're getting worn out, dear," Elementdramon taunted Espritdramon. "Why don't you just give it up? Retire and become a warrior serving for General Kuiiza!"

Espritdramon scowled and lowered his magical staff. "Not a chance. Our fellow Dra-Warriors needs us back! There's foul menaces we must drive out!"

"Heh and you expect me to join you? I will never relinquish this intoxicating new power given to me!"

The Dra-Warrior sighed and raised his staff. "Then, you leave me no choice." _Please forgive me, Samuridramon!_

-

Upon arriving at the heart of the Shibuya district, Atem and his friends stopped as witnessed the battle involving the mega digimon taking off to battle the Leviathan. The group was stunned by the reappearance of the great beast. Never again did they ever think they'd see Leviathan back on Earth after being defeated recently.

"So, it is the Leviathan. As we feared, it has returned to finish where it left off!" Atem exclaimed.

Joey stood his ground and stared at the giant serpent spitting out green blasts repeatedly at Susanoomon.

"Look, guys! It's Susanoomon!" Tea pointed out.

"Takuya and his friends are fighting that thing?!" Tristan was shocked by what he saw.

"Well, if they're fighting that monster, we should go out there with our Kas!" Duke exclaimed.

"Good idea if you're that eager to die quickly," Seto remarked.

Lyn watched Leviathan from where she stood as she feared for the whereabouts of her brothers. She turned toward Mokuba and slightly smirked. "Mokuba, you afraid?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. You have us watching your back."

"I'm not really afraid. I'm just unsure of what'll happen next. I mean, this is the Leviathan we're talking about. Will all of us uniting be enough to defeat that monster?"

"Mokuba, don't starting doubting yourself. I didn't raise you that way!" Seto slightly snapped until he controlled himself. "Just remember what we're fighting for. This monster is no hologram if it can do this amount of damage to our world."

"Wow, hearing that form you Kaiba. You're really changing for the better," Tristan remarked.

Serenity walked over beside her brother. "Joey, I'm ready to help you stop this monster. To avenge Morpheous, I'll give it everything I have!"

"That's the spirit, sis," Joey winked.

Standing in front of his group, Atem unsheathed his sword and raised it overhead. "Then, from this point on, there will be NO turning back! Leviathan, we will send you back to where you in the abyss where you belong!"

_This is it, Atem. Our final battle together. Let's make this one something to remember by!_ Yugi said within Atem's thoughts.

-

If the Leviathan being resurrected wasn't bad enough, arriving from across the globe were numerous hovercrafts and legions of Rajita soldiers. They had received distress signals from their comrades stationed in Tokyo to lend them support in the big upcoming war to end the conflict with Japan's defenders.

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/7:30 PM**

Gallantmon led his digimon companions forward to attack Kaiser Ghidorah head on. The Rajita warlord waited for the four digimon and went to meet them head on.

Swinging her staff overhead, Sakuyamon jumped down behind Ghidorah. She summoned a mystical wind that carried along hundreds of purple crystalline shards. She directed them toward Ghidorah and yelled out.

"_**Amethyst Wind!!**_"

Spinning around, Ghidorah faced Sakuyamon's direction and put out his right hand to stop the incoming shards. He released a beam, which dissolved the deadly shards. He then quickly blitzed toward Sakuyamon and shot an elbow directly in her face. The golden-clad warrior was sent flying back against the wall.

As Ghidorah turned, Youkai Inumon grabbed the villain by his arm. The humanoid canine shot his right fist forward, which became covered with his demonic black flames. Ghidorah quickly moved his head to one side as Youkai Inumon missed. The warlord shot a knee into Youkai Inumon's abdomen, grabbed him by the neck and tossed him across the room.

"Pathetic excuses for warriors," Ghidorah snorted in annoyance.

"Trying to one-up me, mongrel! I don't think so!" Dark Gabumon growled as he leaped out of the barrier. "Yui-chan, let me digivolve and help these guys out!"

Nodding her head, Yui lifted her D-Ark as her device activated and enabled Dark Gabumon to evolve into his mega-level form.

"Dark Gabumon _**MEGA SHINKA!! SHADOW METAL GARURUMON!!**_"

Charging toward Ghidorah, Shadow Metal Garurumon lunged forward and opened his mouth to release a stream of ice flames. "_**Cocytus Breath!!**__" _He directed his aim directly for Ghidorah but gasped in shock as the alien warlord shot beams out of his eyes to shatter the ice with ease. "CURSES!!"

Ghidorah shot his right hand out, snatched Shadow Metal Garurumon by the throat and tossed him to where Youkai Inumon was laying.

"Stay down like the good animal you are," Ghidorah remarked as he prepared to release his deadly eye beams. "Now, prepare to meet oblivion."

Suddenly Mega Gargomon shot his left fist forward and released a pulverizing shockwave at the Rajita leader. "_**Power Pummel!!**_"

Quickly hearing out Mega Gargomon's attack, Ghidorah turned as he glided across and went through the mega digimon's attack. Catching Mega Gargomon by surprise, Ghidorah collected a massive ball of energy and hurled it at Mega Gargomon.

As the ball connected, Mega Gargomon howled out and fell back from the overwhelming force behind the ball.

"The bigger they are..." Ghidorah murmured before he was immediately cut off by Gallantmon's cry.

"_**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!**_"

A large, condensed energy beam struck Ghidorah head on and engulfed the villain completely.

_**BOOM!!!!**_

"You got him, Gallantmon!! Way to go!!" Suzakato expressed his support for his digimon. "Now, time for us to follow up! C'mon, guys!"

With that, Suzakato and the Beast Tamers quickly intervened to attack Ghidorah.

Henbu was first to implement his strike. He put his turtle shell shield in front and concentrated enough to release a condensed green beam at the warlord's direction. "_**Nature's Fury!!**_"

Himakko slashed his claws around and unleashed a series of blade-like projectiles at Ghidorah. "_**Steel Swipe!!**_"

Raising her trident up, Seirika summoned lightning bolts down at Ghidorah's position and cried. "_**Thunder Trident Fury!!**_

"Now, MY TURN!! HERE'S ONE COMING UP FOR YOU, GHIDORAH!!" Suzakato roared as he charged up his mystic flames and released a furious blast of fire that entirely engulfed the section where Ghidorah stood. "_**FIREPALM BLAST!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!!!**_

The area where Ghidorah now stood exploded into flames.

"Wow!! They're actually doing that bastard in!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!! You kids are great!!" Venus cheered on from the sidelines.

Jupiter smirked as she watched the Beast Tamers. "I've got to admit. They know how to steal the show."

Hiei watched where Ghidorah had stood dominantly before and sneered. "That won't do him in."

"Indeed, it's going to take more than just their combined efforts I'm afraid," Kurama commented.

Uranus scowled. "Those stupid kids... This isn't their fight."

Mars overheard Uranus' remark and shot her an angry stare. "Don't you start, Uranus! These kids are our allies! Deal with it!"

"I thought those girls already put those differences aside," Mizuno sighed as she watched the Beast Tamers and the digimon. "I've got to hand it to them. They..." She paused for a moment and watched a large shadow walking out of the smoke. "...Oh shit."

"No... It... It can't be," Suzakato was horrified as he took a few steps back and gulped. His entire body shivered with fear and despair.

Seirika couldn't believe what she saw. "We... We even attacked right after Gallantmon and..."

"...He doesn't look like he has a freaking scratch on him!!" Himakko shouted.

Henbu was just as speechless as everyone else in the room.

Slowly walking out of the smoke in a calm and collective mood, Ghidorah smirked and dusted his chest off. As Himakko just stated, there was no direct damage made to his body. No scratches or anything. The warlord hasn't even lost one ounce of breath or shown any signs of fatigue. They were facing an unstoppable juggernaut.

"I see from your demeanors that you're surprised I haven't been injured? You shouldn't be surprised, my dear guests."

"Not _**ONE**_ scratch!!" Kuwabara scowled as he paced a few steps back. "Geez, what's it going to take?!"

"A miracle. That's what," replied Jupiter.

"Hey, we all haven't attacked him yet! One of us might have a chance!" Yusuke glanced toward his team.

Saturn frowned. "I'm the more likely candidate but my ultimate power might end up killing all of us on the planet. I can't risk it..."

"It's an all or nothing attack power you have then?" Mizuno asked as she was weary of what Saturn was capable of. "Damn."

"That might not even be necessary, Saturn. We still have enough firepower here to knock this asshole out of commission!" Mars noted as she sensed the Silver Crystal hiding inside Ghidorah's glove. _If I can somehow get the crystal and break open Usagi's seal! Of course, I still have my pyrokinesis and I can just try frying Ghidorah's brain! _"Takato! Don't give up! We're all going to attack him altogether now!"

"What?! Will that even make any difference?!" Suzakato questioned the woman's suggestion.

"The boy is correct, Princess Mars. Even all of you in this room combined cannot hope to comprehend the power I wield. Though, you are more than welcome to try," Ghidorah waited for his adversaries to mount their next offensive.

-

Meanwhile, Cammy did her best to keep the barrier up with her friends. Aoshi kneeled down while keeping an eye on the Moon Heart Crystal hidden inside his pocket.

"You still have it, Aoshi?" Sam asked.

"It's in my pocket. Thank goodness Ghidorah has noticed it or me for that matter."

Yui watched the digimon getting back to their feet and closed her fists. "Let's hope it stays that way, Aoshi. We can't let Ghidorah have that crystal."

Cammy watched her sister and the Senshi while keeping her barrier intact. "Ghidorah is far more powerful than I feared. Oh, sis, I hope you and the girls have an idea of how to take the Silver Crystal away from him."

-

Sailor Sedna walked beside Sailor Saturn and whispered to her. "Saturn, do you really have the power to destroy this world?"

"If I go all out, yes but I don't intend to unless I myself take Ghidorah into space with me. That way I can avoid destroying this world."

Sedna blinked in surprise. "Um, wow... I didn't think you could actually do that."

Pluto glanced toward Ghidorah and pointed her Keyblade at him. "Ghidorah, there are some of us here that do have the power to turn the tide of this battle against you."

"Arrogance can lead to one's downfall," Mercury stated.

"Don't preach to me about arrogance. I foresee my ultimate victory over Princess Serenity's warriors and Earth's defenders! Nothing will deny me my destiny of ruling this solar system! This planet and every other world in this solar system is mine for the taking!"

Yusuke scoffed as his body became covered in an intense, shimmering blue aura. "Not on our watch."

"I concur with Yusuke," Mars replied as she and the other Senshi set to attack the warlord altogether.

Gallantmon roared as he charged at Ghidorah and went for an overhead slash. "I'd watch my back if..." Much to Gallantmon's horrifying shock, the warlord's form flickered and vanished out of his reach. "...I were you? He's GONE!!"

Suddenly Suzakato turned as Ghidorah reappeared above Gallantmon's head. "Gallantmon, he's above you!"

"WHAT?!"

As Gallantmon tried to shrug Ghidorah off, the Rajita leader grabbed Gallantmon by his head and swung him across the room. Then, he glided across and drove Suzakato's digimon partner straight THROUGH the wall.

"Never put your hands on me," Ghidorah coolly turned away from Gallantmon.

As the warlord turned, a thorn whip lashed out across his direction. Ghidorah caught the whip and channeled his own energy through it to incinerate the whip into ashes. Kurama quickly back flipped away and waited.

"Ready or not... _**HERE I COME!!**_" Sailor Jupiter roared as she raced across the room faster than anyone could actually see her. She jumped at Ghidorah with her fist powered with electricity. As her fist connected with Ghidorah's face...

_**BAM!!!!**_

The thunderous shot echoed across the room and even caused the surroundings to tremble under its sheer force.

However...

Ghidorah remained standing and completely unfazed by Jupiter's powerful punch.

He did not budge one inch as Jupiter's eyes widened in horror.

"How... How can you take that?! I put ALL of my strength into it!" the brunette snarled while gritting her teeth. She realized that even she would not stand a chance by herself.

Ghidorah merely smirked. "I could easily see you as you started moving toward me. As fast as you seem, I've seen beings much faster than you. In fact..." As he said that, the warlord vanished from out of Jupiter's reach and teleported behind her. "...I'm one of those beings whose speed surpasses your own, woman."

"Kiss my ass!" Jupiter growled as she turned and raced toward the left side of the room. To her horrifying disbelief, Ghidorah glided across and matched her speed. "Damn!!" _He's as fast... No, he's faster than me!!_

"Jupiter!!" Venus cried out as she teleported to where her friend was. The blonde quickly pushed Jupiter away as Ghidorah punched through a wall. Venus teleported to the right side of the chamber with Jupiter by her side. "Whew, that was close."

"Thanks, Venus."

"No problem!" the Senshi of Love winked.

"Nice catch, Venus! All right, girls! It's time for us to fight and take back what's ours!" Mars cried out to lead the Senshi into the final battle.

The Sailor Starlights let out a unified cry. "For Princess Serenity and Princess Kakyuu!!"

Turning around to face the Senshi army, Ghidorah chuckled in amusement and popped his neck. "Come, Senshi. Show me all you can do to save your beloved and the souls of these primitive monkeys!"

"Watch what you say about us humans!" Kuwabara shouted as images of Yukina and Shizuru flashed before his eyes. _Sis. Yukina. This one's for you! That's a man's promise!_

Yusuke gathered more of his spirit energy as he remembered who he was fighting for. _Keiko. Mom. I'm personally kicking this guy's ass and bringing back your souls! _

_Yukina._ Hiei thought as he gathered his demonic, black flames. _I think I have enough for another dragon. I'll send this bastard to the depths of hell!_

Kurama tried channeling through Youko telepathically as he focused on Ghidorah. _Mother. My family. Even Maya. Those who've accepted me. I will fight for you all._

The warlord slowly advanced as his footsteps nearly shook the whole room. Before he could pace forward, Suzakato and the three Beast Tamers stood beside the Detectives and the Senshi.

Ghidorah could do nothing more than laugh in amusement. In the room, there were nine Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon's lover, three Sailor Star Starlights, the four Spirit Detectives, the four Beast Tamers, five mega-level digimon and two human-digimon hybrid warriors. From the other side there were the five children witnessing this soon to be colossal battle.

Slamming his tail on the floor, Ghidorah smirked and flew straight up into the ceiling. "Come!"

With that, the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi flew up to meet Ghidorah in aerial combat. The Starlights followed in pursuit of the villain.

Sailor Mercury was the first to lead the assault as she waved her hands in a circular motion and summoned a freezing mist. "_**Mercury Aqua Blizzard!!**_"

"_**Venus Megaton Shower of Love!!**_" Venus cried out as she fired a large shimmering beam of golden light at Ghidorah. This specific attack had enough strength to rip through the strongest of metals.

Jupiter glided toward Ghidorah as she fired electrical blasts from her fists and raised her hand to summon a thunder bolt to strike Ghidorah. "_**Jupiter Lightning Strikes!!**_"

Calmly grunting, Ghidorah glided across as he moved around Mercury's attack. Then, he launched a mouth blast to cancel out Venus' attack and quickly batted every electrical blast aside with his tail.

Sailor Mars moved in as she tried to use her pyrokinesis and attempted to fry the warlord's brain. As she closed her eyes, she gasped.

_Is he trying to block me from reading this thoughts and frying his brain?! Damn, he's good! _Mars thought.

Ghidorah twirled as he faced the dark-haired Miko and smirked. "You're going to have to try better than that, dear."

"Don't underestimate me!!" she retorted angrily and summoned four fire rings. She pointed toward Ghidorah and commanded her attacks to strike their target. "_**Mars Fire Rings!!**_"

Anticipating Mars' attack, Ghidorah prepared to bat them away.

That is until the four rings broke up into eight spinning fire rings much to Ghidorah's surprise.

"What's this?!"

"Heh, I told you not to underestimate me," Mars cocked a smirk.

Then, the warlord grinned as he opened his mouth and inhaled the incoming fire rings. One by one he swallowed each ring whole and blew out a massive burst of flames directly at the Senshi. They quickly scattered across to avoid the incoming massive flame.

Sailor Uranus retaliated as she spun herself into a tornado and unleashed shards of deadly blades. "_**Aero Spiral Blades!!**_" She aimed to attack the warlord as his back was completely turned. "

Following Uranus' assault, Sailor Neptune summoned a violin made out of ocean water and played a tune to unleash a tidal wave attack at Ghidorah. "_**Submarine Violin Tide!!**_"

Sailor Pluto spun her Keyblade and summoned a blast from the weapon's garnet orb. "_**Garnet Keyblade.**_"

Sailor Sedna raised her trident overhead and spun around rapidly to unleash hundreds of tiny icicles. "_**Arctic Shard Barrage!!**_"

The Starlights split across different sections of the room and unleashed their attacks simultaneously.

Star Fighter howled out and shot a focused light blast. "_**Star Serious Laser!!**_"

Star Maker followed it up as she showered the behemoth with an explosion of lights. "_**Star Gentle Uterus!!**_"

Next, Star Healer cried out and fired circular beam of light at the enemy. "_**Star Sensitive Inferno!!**_"

"There's no way he's going to counter all of those!" Venus watched as she clasped her hands and prayed for a miracle.

"GET HIM!!" Jupiter screamed out.

Tuxedo Kamen snarled as he teleported from his spot and reappeared behind Ghidorah. "I'll make sure your attacks hit their target!"

Ghidorah twirled around as his eyes gleamed with intense green light. "Prince Endymion!! What can you do to make any difference?!"

"This," the masked man frowned as he stabbed through Ghidorah's back with his cane. _**"NOW, GIRLS!!"**_

"ARGHH!! YOU ANNOYANCE!!" Ghidorah hissed as she backhanded Tuxedo Kamen aside.

As the man fell toward the ground, Mars swooped in and caught him before he hit the floor.

The warlord turned as the combined attacks of the Outers and Starlights came at him. Ghidorah pulled the cane out of his back and responded to their attacks by putting up a massive green shield. All of the girls' attacks were deflected back at the group.

"Look out!!" Suzakato cried out.

Sailor Saturn intervened as she countered by raising her upgraded scythe. "_**SILENCE WALL!!**_" The attacks bounced right off Saturn's dark dome and were launched back at the Rajita leader.

Ghidorah put out his hands to construct a green barrier to allow the deflected attacks to dissipate.

"Damn! I can't believe this!" Uranus cursed.

"Just what's it going to take?!" Jupiter grimaced.

Mercury had an idea. "Our spirit beasts."

"Good idea, Mercury! Besides, we haven't really gone all out!" Mars exclaimed.

Suzakato prepared to move out to join the Senshi until Gallantmon picked himself up. The Beast Tamers raced over to their digimon to tend to their wounds. Then, Himakko ran over to check on Yui and the kids.

"Takato... I still have my trump card," Gallantmon muttered. "That sword given to me by Elemental Hero Neos..."

"That's right! That'll allow you to transform into Shining Mode! That'll turn the tide back to our favor!"

"Yeah, I just need to gather enough strength and I'll be ready to help them!" Gallantmon watched the Senshi mounting their next attack. "Don't worry, Takato. I WON'T let you down."

"I know."

Seirika faced Suzakato's direction and nodded. "Time for phase two."

"What's phase two?" Mega Gargomon asked as he slowly lifted his head up.

"We kick even more ass," the Warrior of Seiryuu remarked as she dropped her trident.

"I love the way you think, Rika," Suzakato smirked. _Because we're definitely going to need more than a miracle. Hold on, Mars. Wait until you see Shining Mode back in action!_

Meanwhile, Hiei focused on gathering more dark flames to summon his ultimate attack.

"Hiei! C'mon, let's go give them a hand! They're not going to defeat that jacked up freak on their own!" Mizuno called out.

"Go on for now."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just go, woman!" Hiei snapped angrily at Mizuno.

Ghidorah paused as he glanced at each of the nine Valkyrie Senshi and the warriors below. Whatever they're planning didn't concern him much. Though, he noticed flickering images of the spirit animals that represented the nine Valkyrie Senshi.

_Well, well, they have their own spiritual guardians. And those other fools seem to be planning their next attack. Whatever it could be, I doubt it'll matter. After I crush these fools, everything shall fall into place and the worlds will be all mine for the taking! I, Kaiser Ghidorah, am close to MY destiny!

* * *

_

_**(Preview)**_

Omegamon Buster Mode: Leviathan is an unstoppable juggernaut! But, we have the numbers to our advantage!

Imperialdramon God Mode: Let us not fall!

Athenamon Victory Mode: We stand united!

Susanoomon: Leviathan, you will NOT destroy this world!

Atem: We shall prevail! May the light vanquish the darkness of the Orichalcos!!

Kazu: Great! Just when we thought it couldn't get worse!

Phillipe: So, the reinforcements have arrived.

Kotori: Damn! They're coming from all over the globe! There's no way we fight these odds!

Tai: Even so, we'll fight the odds! We can't let these freaks take over this planet!

Gallantmon: How do you like my Shining Mode?

Yusuke: Damn, this bastard just countered our every attack!

Sailor Mercury: What?! He's already activated Leviathan's ultimate weapon?

Granasmon: Time to give those four Tamer children the ability to evolve into stronger warriors!

Suzakato: What's happening to us?! We're... we're evolving?!

Ghidorah: What's going on here?! No!! I can't be overwhelmed by these children!!

(a beam is fired and a child's bloody-curling scream echoes in the background)

Sailor Mars: _**CAMMY-CHAN!!!**_

Ghidorah: Serves that little worm right. Wait... No! _**NO!!!**_ The Black... The Black Phoenix?!

-

_**Ghidorah's Ultimate Power Unleashed! Awakening of the Black Phoenix…?**_

-

Suzakato: A Black Phoenix...? I... I don't understand. Why is this happening?!

* * *

There! I'm done with Chapter 24! Whew... 

Kuiiza and Kujiko are both done! Shall we give a moment of silence to honor them?

PFFFT! Yeah, right!

So, what can you expect in Chapter 25? More battles. The mega digimon army fighting Leviathan. The Senshi, the Detectives and the Beast Tamers giving it their all to stop Ghidorah... with some really nasty results. Things still aren't looking great for our heroes.

What about these new evolutions for our four Beast Tamers? You shall see! (wink)

And finally the mystery behind the 'Black Phoenix' will finally be revealed at the end of 25. Other than that, _**NO SPOILERS**_ for you! So, please keep any and all speculation to yourselves! That would be appreciative for the readers and myself included. I want this to be the biggest twist in the entire crossover series.

And... shocked you will be. Or not. (shrugs)

That wraps up Chapter 24! Look forward to the next update!

Be sure to leave me a review after you finish reading this!

Oh and Merry Christmas!


	25. Day 2: Ghidorah's Terrifying Strength!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf being one of my visionaries and providing for several story ideas (and lending me some of his characters such as Lyn, Max and Sam). Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in letting me use their respective characters/ideas.

This will be the final update for 2007. The final three Rajita chapters will be posted beginning in January. After that, a new era will begin in the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe.

Nothing else much to say. I hope every had a Happy Holiday. And let me be the first to say... Happy New Year! 2008 is upon us! Let's hope the new year is more promising than this year has been.

If you want, when you send me your review, tell me your New Years resolutions. Please, I'd like to hear them.

Anyway, onto the story! The battle against Ghidorah and Leviathan continues. And the black phoenix will finally reveal itself. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play X anime TV series opening theme _eX Dream_)**

_**Ghidorah's Ultimate Power Unleashed! Awakening of the Black Phoenix…?**_

**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos/7:34 PM**

Monitoring the activities taking place in Shibuya, Yamaki and his crew were awe struck by the massive gathering of mega-level digimon preparing to attack the Rajita God - Leviathan. Riley, Talley, Janyuu and the Monster Maker crew were standing together viewing the screen as what they witnessed could be the most important battle ever.

More important than either the D-Reaper or the Pharaohmon battles.

Possibly of any battle on Earth and the Digital World.

The three bikers - Raphael, Alister and Valon - viewed the screen as they froze in shock at the sight of Leviathan. Despite working for Dartz in the past, they have never seen the actual Leviathan until now. What they witnessed was the emergence of a powerful god monster bent on eradicating every last trace of mankind and fulfilling Kaiser Ghidorah's ambition to assume power over the planet.

"So... that monster they're facing is... Leviathan?" Janyuu was horrified as he watched the screen. His mouth became dry and his body stiffened in place. "I... I've never imagined it would be... this..."

"Massive? Well, it is the Orichalcos God," Raphael responded as he stared at the screen. "I assume all of those creatures challenging the Leviathan are Earth's last hope?"

"I would assume so but where are Takato and the kids?" Yamaki wondered as he feared for their well beings. "We haven't heard any contact with either of them."

"Henry, Suzie and my family are still out there. I hope... they..." Janyuu stopped himself as he did not want to think about their fates. He closed his eyes and turned away from the screen.

Shibumi looked toward Janyuu with a saddened expression. "Janyuu."

"Let him be, Shibumi," Yamaki said.

Riley sat down next to a computer and typed in a password that enabled her to open live camera footage of the Shinjuku and Shibuya districts. She then pulled up an online map of the entire Tokyo city.

"What have you got, Riley?" Talley asked her partner.

"Check this out! You see those black circles on the screen?" Riley pointed to the large gathering of black circles moving into Tokyo from all directions. "It's the enemy! I'll bet they're spreading from every corner of the globe!"

"No doubt to assist the Leviathan," Alister stated. "This is their true god we're talking about here."

Valon nodded. "These 'digimen' or whatever you call them..."

"They're called Digimon for your information," Daisy corrected the young man.

"They definitely won't be pushovers if they're anything like Takato's digimon," Riley noted.

Raphael spoke up. "They maybe strong assets to stopping this alien invasion but the numbers are still within the enemy's favor. These digimon won't last if the war is dragged out. Leviathan being there also makes a big difference."

"A big difference? Leviathan will practically guarantee the aliens a victory!" Alister spat out.

"So, we don't even stand a chance? Even with the digimon army we have to defend us?" Dolphin refused to lose faith in the Tamers and their allies. "We helped them defeat D-Reaper!"

"But somehow I don't think Operation: Doodlebug has anything to seal away a God?" Babel inquired. "Because if it doesn't you can kiss that option goodbye!"

"We could try activating the Juggernaut program again but that would mean the digimon would be at risk, too," Riley tried to present another alternative. "It might not even work on the Leviathan."

"All of our hopes lie within the digimon. Let's also hope Takato and the kids are somehow not involved," Yamaki said, holding a firm grip on his Zippo lighter.

"What about the United States? Shouldn't they be sending military reinforcements? Nate?" Rina asked her step brother.

Nate got off the table and shifted his eyes toward Yamaki. "You said you tried contacting my base in America, Yamaki?"

"Yes and nothing came through I'm afraid."

"They should have sent troops over here to evacuate people from the city!" Babel exclaimed.

"That's the problem. They would have already been here by now. Perhaps, the aliens might have gotten to our troops in America. Then again, they might be planning last minute deployments I'm not aware of," Nate replied.

Yamaki looked back toward the screen. "Well, for now... our only hope lie in the digimon I've tried to eliminate a long time. Riley, doesn't seem ironic? We would once again place our hopes in those creatures."

"You can thank Takato and his friends for that," Riley smiled to the Head of Hypnos.

Talley nodded. "Yeah, we owe it all to those kids!"

As he couldn't help but smile, Yamaki flipped open and closed his lighter. His eyes pierced through his shades and at the screen. _But, somehow I feel Takato and his friends are fighting alongside their digimon partners. That new power I witnessed from Takato. What could it mean? Eventually, I will have to find this out for myself if we survive. Children, if you're out there, we pray you come back to us._

"I say give the Juggernaut a try," Nate said as he looked toward Riley. "Only then will we know if it'll work."

Raphael watched the screen and scowled. "You better pray that it does but somehow I doubt it'll make any difference."

"Let's go for it. I think the digimon will know to avoid it," Janyuu opened his eyes and spoke up.

Yamaki immediately gave his orders to his team. "All right, what are we waiting for then? Get it prepared." _I pray those digimon will stay away from it once we activate the Juggernaut. This is one of our last trump cards... maybe even our last._

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/7:40 PM**

"RAAAAGH!" Susanoomon howled as he was on the receiving end of multiple blasts shooting from the cannons mounted around Leviathan's armor. Despite the punishing blows, Susanoomon flew and punched through the blasts. "There's no way are we about to lose to the likes of you!"

Snarling and exposing its massive fangs, Leviathan let out a loud bellow and prepared to open its mouth. As it stretched its entire body out, its length looked approximately thirty-five feet in diameter. The power emanating from this ancient alien force was truly frightening beyond words. It was a true monstrosity. After being resurrected by Ghidorah, it was stronger than it has ever been.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Susanoomon roared as he put his hands out to stop the overwhelming blast Leviathan was about to spew out.

Suddenly, Leviathan tilted its head as it spotted numerous figures soaring in from the far distance. More players were about to enter the fray.

Susanoomon turned as he saw Omegamon Buster Mode, Athenamon Victory Mode and Imperialdramon God Mode arriving at the scene.

"Hey, you finally came! Thank goodness!" Susanoomon was relieved to see the strongest of the digimon army arriving. He noticed Imperialdramon's new form and was in awe. "Imperialdramon? Wow, I like the new form! Gold really suits you!"

Imperialdramon GM turned toward Leviathan. "Yes, I had a little boost from another godly source. But, we have more crucial matters at hand."

"Yes. Susanoomon, we've come to offer our assistance," Omegamon BM said as he readied his cannon. "Ready, my lady?" He looked over to Athenamon VM.

"Yes!" the Amazon queen responded as she unsheathed her sword for battle.

The four powerful mega digimon - and strongest of the digimon army - faced the Leviathan as they prepared for their biggest, crucial battle in their entire lives.

"I advise caution, Legendary Warriors," Omegamon BM warned the ten children within Susanoomon's being. "You are our strongest player. You allow us to wear down this behemoth and we'll grant you the chance to deliver the finishing blows."

"All right."

"LET'S GO!" Imperialdramon GM roared as he flew out to attack Leviathan head on. The golden ring around his right arm started to glow as Imperialdramon GM charged up a golden condensed beam at the giant serpent. He released his attack and shouted. "Leviathan, we're here to defeat you! _**GOD BLAZE CANNON!**_" The attack shot streamed towards Leviathan as it made contact with the left side of its face.

_**BOOM!**_

Imperialdramon GM put a hand out as a weapon was summoned in his grasp. The sword's design has Ra's wings for the crosspiece, a white hilt, long blade and a floating ring around the pommel.

Leviathan howled as he turned and opened its draconian mouth to release a green burst of flames at Imperialdramon. "_**RAAAAAAAGH!**_" The green flames quickly shot toward Imperialdramon GM. The golden-armored digimon quickly maneuvered away from the deadly flames from consuming him whole and flew straight up.

"Now, Athenamon!" Omegamon BM shouted.

Raising her sword, Athenamon VM slashed her weapon across and summoned a large Silver Flaming Owl. The flaming bird streamed across and blasted the right side of Leviathan's face. "_**ATHENA FLAMING OWL!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

The flaming attack slammed hard and started burning away at parts of Leviathan's scaly skin. However, it did nothing more than annoy the great beast.

"It didn't even faze him!" Athenamon VM cried out.

Omegamon BM glided over Leviathan's body and pointed his Metal Garurumon cannon. He quickly fired repeated purple streams across the Rajita God's back. "_**BUSTER CANNON!**_"

_**BOOM!  
**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

However, much like Athenamon VM's attack, it did nothing to inflict damage to Leviathan - minus parts of its skin being burnt off.

"Nothing! This is going to require our strongest attacks and we might have to combine them, my friends!" Omegamon BM suggested as he called out to the three.

Susanoomon closed his fists and nodded. "Right! And I need to save my power to deliver the finishing blow like you suggested!"

Athenamon VM grit her teeth as she glided toward Omegamon BM. "In the meantime, we'll do what we can to stall Leviathan from reaching any further into this human metropolis."

"Hey, look! We have some help coming!" Imperialdramon GM pointed ahead.

Suddenly coming into view first was Artemismon. Following behind her was Beelzebumon and Angedramon.

"It's Artemismon!" Athenamon VM was surprised to see her Amazon sister arriving.

"Not just her but I also see Beelzebumon and... that appears to be Felinismon's mega form!" Susanoomon noted the other two digimon following Artemismon. "Yes, this is exactly what we need!"

Artemismon noticed Athenamon VM and glided over toward her. "Queen Athenamon, I've come to offer my assistance!"

"That would be great but where is your new partner? That boy?"

"Phillipe? He's down with his friends as we speak. He'll be helping them and I'm sure he can handle the situation with his new powers at his disposal."

"I would suggest you go back to protect him but you're here and I'm glad you would help me, Artemismon," Athenamon VM smiled as she smiled to her sister.

Artemismon nodded. "Thank you, Queen Athenamon. I just hope Phillipe will be okay."

"Well, if we manage to hold off Leviathan, you can go back and help your Tamer."

"Ok, my queen."

Beelzebumon was immediately awestruck by the sheer, massive size of the behemoth known as Leviathan. If D-Reaper wasn't scary enough, the Leviathan was the ultimate manifestation of fear and terror.

"Holy geez!" Beelzebumon nearly wanted to freak out. "You've got to be kidding? It's A LOT bigger from up close!"

Angedramon scoffed. "And you've just noticed that, Beelzy?"

"I'm glad you three were able to come on such short notice. However, if we are to stand a chance, we will require more to assist us. I hope my fellow Royal Knights can get here soon!" Omegamon announced as he shifted his eyes toward Leviathan.

The great beast faced the digimons' direction and prepared to mount its next attack.

"Here it comes again, my friends! Brace yourselves!" Susanoomon howled as he warned the other mega digimon.

Leviathan opened its draconian mouth and let out a powerful gust of powerful winds. Its high-pitched screams pierced throughout the skylines as the digimon managed to withstand the strong winds.

"Everyone! On my command, attack!" Omegamon BM called out.

Dropping in from the skies were large hordes of Rajita forces coming from all over the globe.

The Victory Tamers prepared themselves for what maybe one of their most difficult battles. Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Phillipe, Jeri, Antiramon and Suzie stood their ground. Kotori looked up as she, Grani and Seadramon waited for the enemy to drop in closer.

"Here they come, guys!" Kenta pointed up while Marine Angemon mounted his Tamer's left shoulder.

Kazu cracked his knuckles. "Bring 'em on!"

Jeri closed her eyes and prepared to summon her telekinesis against the alien soldiers.

Guardromon aimed his rocket cannons upward. "Ready and willing to go!"

Antiramon stood in front of Suzie while providing as barrier to protect Henry's sister.

"Let's take out some Rajita trash!" Phillipe exclaimed as he blitzed ahead to attack Rajita soldiers landing.

Kotori raised her sword. "Now, you're talking my kind of game, Phillipe! Grani! Let's go!"

"I'm on it, Brunhilde!" Grani glided across to lead Kotori along for the ride.

Seadramon hissed as he followed the mystical horse. "Wait for me!"

Golden Rapidmon flew up as he fired missiles at three Foxzards flying out of a hovercraft. "_**Rapid Fire!**_" The three missiles he fired slammed against the three aliens as they exploded one by one.

Meanwhile, Flamedramon turned and fled from a massive horde of Draconian Guardians. He tried shooting out flames from his fists but they were quickly cancelled out by the aliens' barriers.

"Darn! These guys have stronger shields!" Flamedramon panicked.

Magnamon dropped down in front of the incoming Draconians. "No, you just aren't attacking them with enough force! Watch me as I demonstrate!" With that, the golden-armored Royal Knight charged as he punched each of the aliens' shields one by one while shattering them. "_**Magna Punch!**_" He then followed it up by expelling a large number of energy bullets from his body. "_**Magna Blast!**_" His attacks were enough to incinerate the aliens completely and leave nothing but piles of ashes.

"Wow! That was incredible!"

"I'll assist you if you want me to."

"That would be helpful! Thanks!"

Magnamon nodded to the Dra-Warrior. "Follow me then!"

As Flamedramon followed Magnamon, Amazoness Chain master and Blowpiper stood side by side as two Draconians prepared to slash them with their sabers. Chain master lunged forward and threw her chain across as it wrapped around one Draconian's neck. She tugged and pulled on the alien while twisting her chain around. Finally with one final twist, she snapped the alien's neck. Blowpiper charged across and flipped over the second Draconian's head. She turned and shot a poisonous dart at the enemy and waited as it quickly dropped dead.

"That takes care of that one."

"Nicely done, Blowpiper."

"It's not over yet," Blowpiper pointed to a group of Rajita soldiers charging down their path.

Twirling her weapon around, Chain master flashed a smirk. "Bring it on, oppressors!"

Dynasmon and Crusadermon took turns eliminating several Brutes. The duo turned as four Brutes came charging their path.

"You take two and I'll take two?" Dynasmon offered to his partner.

Crusadermon glided across to meet two of the Brutes head on. "I'd be delighted!" She quickly accelerated around the two massive Brutes while slicing them up with her yellow ribbons. "_**Spiral Masquerade!**_" The remains of the Brutes fell to the ground as Crusadermon finished.

As for the other two brutes, Dynasmon put his hands forward to reveal red gems inside his palms. He channels his power and released two streams out of the gems. "_**Dragon Thrower!**_" The two streamlined beams swallowed up the two Brutes as they aliens were reduced to piles of ashes.

"That'll take care of these fools!" Crusadermon laughed heartily.

Dynasmon looked up to where their strongest players were battling the Leviathan. "We might have to help Omegamon and the others against that behemoth. For now, we'll handle these smaller vermin."

"Yes, I understand."

Alphamon raised a sword created from pure energy and slashed a Brute in half vertically - from head all the way down to the toe. "_**Holy Sword Grade Alpha!**_"

"_**Justice Burst!**_" roared Justimon as he fired blue energy bursts through his right arm. He took out hordes of Foxzards dropping down from the sky.

"There's too many of them coming, Justimon!" Alphamon called out.

Justimon took a deep breath as he turned to find more hovercrafts flying across the city. "I know."

"And we still have that giant monster to stop. Omegamon is out there fighting it!"

"I know and we'll eventually help him out if need be."

The Royal Knight muttered under his breath. "Omegamon, I'll be on my way, my friend. May Granasmon grant us victory!"

D'Arcmon dropped down and skewered through a Foxzard with her sword. She quickly turned as Unfriendly Amazon, Archer, Paladin and Fighter covered for her.

From above, Seraphimon aided Cherubimon and Ophanimon by implementing attacks on the hovercrafts that flew over the city.

"_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_"

"_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

"_**Lightning Spear!**_"

Several hovercrafts were sent plummeting to the ground below as the angels glided across to find anymore.

The Digi-Destined continued to watch the struggle between the two sides as the Digimon and the Duel Monsters were fending off the Rajita soldiers. TK, Kari and Willis watched with pride as their Celestial Angel digimon were tearing through the hovercrafts.

"Yeah! Go Ophanimon!" Kari expressed her support for her digimon.

TK called out to his partner. "Take out those pieces of trash, Seraphimon!"

"Way to go, Cherubimon and Gold Rapidmon!" Willis cheered on his two partner digimon.

As for Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken, the four watched their digimon taking part in the struggle against Leviathan. Omegamon BM and Imperialdramon GM were not faring well even with support from Susanoomon and the other mega digimon.

"Damn! I wish we knew what's happening over there!" Matt cursed as he watched flashes of light moving around Leviathan.

Tai peered through his mini telescope as Omegamon BM and Susanoomon came into view. "I see Omegamon and Susanoomon but not the others yet."

Davis snatched Tai's telescope and viewed through. "Let me see that! I need to know if Imperialdramon is ok!"

"Hey! Ask before you take my telescope, Davis!" he barked out.

"Do you see him, Davis?" Ken inquired.

"Yeah! Now I do!" Davis answered as he smiled. "Wow, look at them go!"

Matt crossed his arms as he anxiously tapped his left shoulder. He was already becoming tense over the situation at hand.

"Take it easy, Matt. These are _**OUR**_ partners we're talking about here! They won't let us down!"

"I know Tai but this monster is a God! An alien God resurrected to destroy humanity and puts every enemy we've ever faced to shame. We're dealing with an engine of destruction."

"We will win, Matt! I just know we will!" TK assured his brother.

Kari nodded. "Right, this war is not over until we're unable to go!"

"And that won't be happening anytime soon," Willis stated.

Davis smiled as he handed the telescope back to Tai. "That's right! Our digimon are still willing to fight as long as we believe in them. Right, Tai?"

"Got that right. And I'll bet the Tamers of this world would say the same thing," the Child of Courage replied while putting his telescope inside his pant pocket. "This will be our war to win!"

Watching the battle continue to escalate against Leviathan, Ken pressed his hand against his chest and showed a serious yet determined expression. The war was not over until Leviathan and Ghidorah destroy every one opposing them.

Spinning straight up into mid-air, Galaxiadramon hopped on top of a hovercraft and immediately started to rip it open with his claws. The Bio-Vivians occupying it started blasting away at him with their plasma rifles.

"Hey! Watch it now!" Galaxiadramon shouted as the blasts blasted his body. "Ow! Ow!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon and Luster Dragon looked up at the airborne digimon currently engaged in battle with Leviathan. Their bodies stiffened with fright at the sight of the Rajita's divine being.

"The Leviathan... My friends I never thought I'd see this personification of evil manifest itself again in the human world," Luster Dragon grimaced at the sight of the Rajita God.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon growled as he watched the digimon battling the Leviathan. "They're fools. Do they think they stand a chance against it? Leviathan is a God monster!"

"Not just any God monster. It's a bringer of death," Armed Dragon replied morbidly.

"Of course, they can win! Takuya and the others are up there!" Bokomon shouted out.

Suddenly, the three Duel Monster dragons stopped as they overheard the nagging voice yelling out from Armed Dragon. Luster Dragon caught Bokomon and Neemon sitting on the back of Armed Dragon.

"Don't look now Armed Dragon but you have some passengers on board."

Armed Dragon blinked as he started shaking his body as Bokomon and Neemon fell off his back. The two rookies dropped down as they scurried out in front of the dragon trio. They both got down on their hands and knees.

"Please, don't east me!" Neemon begged and quickly pointed to Bokomon. "Eat him though! He gave us away!"

"Oh, you no good traitor!" Bokomon snapped as he pulled out his book. "I'm about to bop you upside the head, you fool!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon tilted his head to one side. "Eat you? Why would we eat you?"

"Because your big and mean-looking dragons! We're sorry for hitching a ride without your permission!" Neemon apologized as he bowed his head.

Armed Dragon raised his left brow and uttered a deep chuckle. "Oh, ho, ho! So, that's why I thought I heard some tiny voices. I thought it was me listening to voices in my head."

"You hear voices in your head?" Neemon was confused.

"No, he thought he was hearing voices," Bokomon groaned as he got up. "Look, we only hitched a ride on your back so we could look for some dear friends of ours. Luckily for us, we arrived in the human world."

Luster Dragon lowered his head and stared at the two little digimon. He sniffed Bokomon and then smelt Neemon.

"They don't even smell good anyway," Luster Dragon snorted.

Bokomon and Neemon quickly cowered together as they stared at Luster Dragon suspiciously.

"Oh, stop spouting more nonsense and trying to scare these two kids," Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon sighed and shifted his eyes on the two digimon. "You don't appear to be one of us. By one of us I mean... Duel Monsters."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bokomon. I am a well-known Digimon Scholar and a successful writer of one famous book... which I have yet to give a title for." The scholar pointed over to his colleague. "And this is..."

"My name is Neemon! I'm Bokomon's assistant!"

"And an annoying one at that," Bokomon sighed.

"HEY!"

Just then, Galaxiadramon flew down as the hovercraft we tore up crashed into the ground. He swooped down beside Luster Dragon and noticed the two rookie digimon.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Galaxiadramon stared at Neemon and Bokomon. "Hey, I remember seeing you two from the Shadow Tournament some time ago!"

"Oh! You must be one of the Dra-Warriors! Thank goodness!" Bokomon was relieved.

"What brings you two here? This isn't the perfect time to be sight seeing."

"We came here to find our friends, the Legendary Warriors. Though, it appears we have found them." As he said that, Neemon pointed toward the skies. "They've combined to form Susanoomon, didn't they?"

"I think so," Galaxiadramon replied.

"Then, let's hope that they bring down this monstrosity! Oh, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and you other four... Don't you dare lose! We're counting on you!" Neemon exclaimed as he made sure Susanoomon heard him.

Armed Dragon frowned. "For your friends' sakes, let's hope they do defeat Leviathan. If they don't, it will be the end of us all."

Elsewhere, the Makai demons were already going to work on numerous Brutes and Bio-Vivians emerging from out of the sewers. These were newly born Rajita after evolving out of their larvae forms. Though, these Rajita were unarmed and easy prey for the demons.

Chuu bashed two Bio-Vivians' heads together. Then, he proceeded to use his perform his Drunken Fist fighting style as he danced around several Brutes while bashing their heads together.

Ensnaring two Bio-Vivians with his Yo-Yos, Rinku sliced through the aliens like fresh meat.

Shishiwakamaru dropped down in front of two Bio-Vivians while skewering them in half cleanly. He quickly turned and chopped off a Brute's head off.

Creating a shard blade of ice, Touya used his _Ice Sword_ to impale a Draconian Guardian through its heart. Several Bio-Vivians tried ambushing him but Touya did not give them the chance as he blew tiny balls of ice at the aliens. "_**Shards of Winter!**_" The ice balls turned into sharp ice shards as they cut the aliens into shreds.

"_**Tornado Fist!**_" Jin roared as he blew away two Brutes with miniature twisters.

"_**Rainbow Cyclone!**_" Suzuka shouted as he fired rainbow-hued - sending beams of a variety of colors - blast of harmonics at three Bio-Vivians.

Finally, the Victory Tamers found themselves engaged in battle with the invading Rajita forces. Phillipe zipped around a group of armed Bio-Vivians as he accelerated his speed and delivered rapid punches at the aliens. The blows were fast and strong enough to knock them off their feet.

Kazu picked up a slab of concrete and tossed it at a Draconian Guardian. The alien managed to catch it but then Guardromon stepped behind the alien.

"Over here. Now, give me a big smile!" Guardromon whistled over to the alien soldier.

As the alien turned, Guardromon blasted him in the face with two missiles.

"_**Guardian Barrage!**_"

Falling onto his back, the Draconian hissed as the concrete fell on top of his body and crushed him under.

"We did it, Kazu!"

Kazu flashed a grin. "Oh yeah! But, there's more trash to be taken out!"

Jeri stepped in front of two brutes as she immediately shut down their minds while implementing her telekinesis ability. She did not even need to fight as her special mental power was her primary weapon.

Antiramon backed away as five Brutes blasted her their plasma rifles. Seadramon quickly intervened and swatted one of them off their feet.

"Back off!" hissed the sea serpent digimon.

"Thanks," Antiramon nodded to Seadramon.

"No problem!"

Meanwhile, in mid-air flight, Kotori and Grani waited for more hovercrafts to arrive. She looked down and noticed a group of trio of armored warriors fighting off a horde of Rajita soldiers.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's going on over there?" Kotori wondered as her eyes shifted forward.

Charging forward, Atem stabbed a Bio-Vivian through its heart with his sword and kicked it off his sword. He pivoted to his left and chopped a Draconian's arms off.

"Joey! Kaiba! Are you two all right?"

Joey flashed a grin as he stood over a dead Bio-Vivian. "Piece of cake, Yug!"

Kaiba snorted as he turned and slashed open a Foxzard's chest. Green blood spilled out from the deep wound as the alien dropped to the floor and started gagging. Raising his sword, Kaiba delivered the killing blow and stabbed the alien's heart.

Meanwhile, Serenity, Mokuba and Lyn stood together as their Kas - respectively the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the Paladin of White Dragon and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The monsters started wiping out the remaining Rajita soldiers weakened from the wounds they received from the Dragon Knights.

On the other side, Tea, Tristan and Duke watched their Kas - respectively the Dark Magician Girl, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Orgoth the Relentless - providing as back up for the other three Kas.

"Look at our Kas go," Mokuba commented.

Lyn nodded. "Serenity, how is your Ka holding?"

"It's doing well. I'm really proud to have the Red-Eyes Black Dragon as my Ka. It shows my deep appreciation for my brother."

Smiling, Lyn was glad to hear this from Joey's sister. "That's good. All right, time to wipe out the rest of the disposable trash!"

The remaining Bio-Vivians started turning away while attempting to retreat. Atem, Joey and Seto blocked their path while skewering through the weakened alien soldiers.

"That should take care of them," Atem panted while holding his sword.

"Oh my gosh! Is that really you, guys? Yugi? Joey?" Kazu's voice called out from the distance.

As the Duelists shifted behind them, they spotted the Victory Tamers gathered together. Two sides had finally met once again.

"It's... Takato's little friends!" Tea noticed the group.

Duke called out to the Victory Tamers. "Hey, I didn't think we'd find you kids here!"

Atem approached Kazu and shook his hand. "We're relieved to know you kids are safe."

"Hey, I didn't think we'd find you here until Kotori noticed you and pointed us to your direction," Jeri said.

"Kotori...?" Joey blinked.

Kotori hopped off Grani and landed beside Phillipe. "That's not important. We're asking you to help us against these aliens. I think that would work well for both of our teams. What do you say?"

Phillipe smiled. "It would be a great idea."

"And it is. You can count on us," Atem replied until he noticed the main Tamers absent. "By the way, where are Takato, Rika, Henry and that Himura boy?"

Kazu answered. "They went to the big boss' ship to confront the Rajita's head guy himself."

"What? Are you serious?" Joey was shocked to hear this.

"It's true. They went there to help the Sailor Senshi," answered Kenta.

Atem grimaced as he feared for the Beast Tamers and their colleagues aboard Ghidorah's mother ship.

Yugi projected his response through the pharaoh's thoughts. _They went to confront Kaiser Ghidorah? Now? Atem, are they insane? _

_Yugi, I do not know but they had better not let their guards down! They are probably the most important players we have. I believe that Ghidorah and Ghidorah are connected. If my hunch is correct, if either one of those two dies, the other should perish. _Atem thought as his eyes trailed off to the side.

_Atem, I hope so. For their sake. For everyone's sake. We cannot afford to lose period!_

"All right, shall we get going? We don't have time to lose," Phillipe said to his the Victory Tamers.

"Let's go," Atem replied.

"_**DEATH SLINGER!**_" Beelzebumon roared as he fired a powerful blast through his cannon. It shot streamlined at the side of Leviathan's face and exploded on impact. "YEAH! How do ya like be on the end of the whipping stick, ya skin for boots!"

Raising her staff overhead, Angedramon fired a powerful beam of light at Leviathan. "_**Holy Apocalypse!**_" The holy beam spiraled across and shot Leviathan in his left eye. The beam caused the giant serpent to hiss out angrily. "Shoot! What's it going to take to stop this thing?"

Suddenly, Angedramon paused shortly as BlackWarGreymon spoke to her telepathically - since his memories were now one with hers after she and Shadow Metalgarurumon fused to become Shadow Omegamon to upload the dark mega's data.

_Not looking so good are we, Felinismon?_

_What does it look like?_

_Don't get snappy with me. You just aren't trying hard enough._

_We'll see! This war isn't finished yet, BlackWarGreymon._

Omegamon BM and Imperialdramon GM prepared to launch their respective attacks together.

"Imperialdramon, we will have to try attacking simultaneously. If we try combining our attacks, we should at least inflict damage on the Leviathan!" Omegamon roared as he suggested to the Dra-Warrior leader.

Nodding his head, Imperialdramon GM shifting his eyes toward the giant serpent. "It never hurts to try."

Susanoomon clenched his fists as he faced Imperialdramon GM and Omegamon BM. "I just hope it'll be enough though. I'd say it's going to take more to even stop this giant snake!"

Athenamon VM eyed the Leviathan from afar. "Susanoomon is right. After all, it will be you that finishes the snake off, Susanoomon."

"Yeah, you leave the finishing blow with me!" the unified legendary warriors proclaimed while pointing directly toward Leviathan.

"That's if we even get the chance!" Artemismon said as she flew beside Athenamon VM.

"Ok, Imperialdramon! Let's go for it!" Omegamon BM called out as he flew up. He pointed his Metal Garurumon cannon directly at Leviathan's head.

Imperialdramon GM levitated down beside Omegamon BM and activated the mystical power of the golden ring - encompassing his right arm. The mega digimon charged up the ring as a golden orb was forming.

Once again, Leviathan pivoted its head the other way and caught the two mega digimon preparing to implement their attacks at once. It growled and started to advance toward the digimon opposition. As it opened its mouth to release another burst of flames, Athenamon VM, Artemismon, Angedramon, Beelzebumon and Susanoomon quickly intervened to prevent the serpent from advancing forward.

"You're not going anywhere, ya freak!" Beelzebumon exclaimed. "No one tries to use me like their puppet!"

Susanoomon snarled as he delivered a punch across Leviathan, which caught the behemoth off guard. "Don't you think of getting any closer! This is where you stop!"

"Nice one, Susanoomon!" Angedramon shouted excitedly.

Nodding his head, Imperialdramon focused his attack. "Don't let him pass through!"

"Susanoomon! Make sure to hold him! We have our attacks just about ready!" Omegamon BM exclaimed.

As he held Leviathan back, Susanoomon repeatedly punched Leviathan's face and forced him back. Angedramon, Beelzebumon, Athenamon VM and Artemismon provided the assistance to the unified legendary warrior.

"Leviathan! No matter what it takes! We're NOT going to let you through! This is where it ends for you!" Susanoomon declared as he continued to hammer away at Leviathan with more punches. Each blow registered and was starting to take effect on the behemoth. However, it also only started to anger the serpent behemoth.

"Now, Imperialdramon!" Omegamon roared out as he fired a massive burst of light out of his Metal Garurumon cannon. "_**MEGA BUSTER CANNON!**_"

"_**NOVA CRUSHER!**_" Imperialdramon GM shouted as the dragon mouth opened on his chest and launched a ball of solar energy.

As the two attacks merged, it expanded out into a massive wave of explosive light. Susanoomon and the other airborne digimon swiftly moved away as Leviathan was caught within the explosive light.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

A loud explosion rang out throughout the skyline as Leviathan screeched and became engulfed by the powerful combined blast.

Omegamon BM and Imperialdramon GM shielded their eyes from the shimmering light spreading out and covering areas in the sky. Everyone else watched in anticipation as they wondered how much this combined attack effected the Leviathan. Did Omegamon BM and Imperialdramon GM finally manage to inflict damage on the behemoth?

That question would soon be answered.

The smoke cloud started to clear as the Leviathan's gigantic form was viewed through the smoke.

"Did we get him?" Imperialdramon wondered until he sensed Leviathan's presence and was taken back. "No..."

"What? It can't be!" Omegamon BM exclaimed as he cursed under his breath. _What's it going to take to put this monster down? Perhaps it is all up to Susanoomon. That or what other solution could there be to destroy this monster?_

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/7:45 PM**

Meanwhile, another important battle was still underway.

"...Hey, jack ass! Over here!" Yusuke shouted directly toward Ghidorah. The lead Detective vanished before the warlord's eyes and reappeared above the monster's head. Yusuke extended his left arm out as he aimed to crush Ghidorah's cranium with his balled-up fists. "Trying dodging this!"

"Humph," Ghidorah muttered as he stopped Yusuke and erected a barrier that knocked the lead Spirit Detective back.

"Urameshi! Hold on! I've got him!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he summoned his Dimension Sword. "Yes! Just what I need!"

Ghidorah shifted his eyes to Kuwabara and watched as the teen charged at him. "A little man wielding a man's weapon?"

"You know nothing about being a MAN if you have two ladies locked up! You disgust me!" Kuwabara spat out as he slashed across with his spirit-based weapon.

The Rajita warlord pivoted forward as a golden streak of light came shooting at his direction. He quickly sidestepped the incoming attack and turned as it cut through one section of his room. Then, he noticed as Kuwabara attempted to try again.

_What kind of weapon is that? A puny boy wielding a powerful tool like this? Well, well, quite unexpected._

Ghidorah disappeared from Kuwabara's vantage point.

The teen blinked for a second as he was knocked twenty feet across the room.

The reason: Ghidorah had shot an elbow into Kuwabara's gut and sent the teen flying back.

Kuwabara's back hit the face of a wall as he dropped to the floor and groaned in excruciating pain. In fact, he was in pain from head to toe. One blow from Ghidorah was enough to cripple one Spirit Detective.

"Annoyance. That was only a fraction of my power and he goes down like the pitiful vermin he is," Ghidorah scoffed as he shifted his attention to Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno, Brimstone, the B-Tamers and the digimon.

Gallantmon kneeled down beside Suzakato and whispered in his ear. "Takato, should I go for it?"

"The problem is if this guy will even give you the chance. His speed and strength is unlike anything I've seen before! He'll grind you to the dirt if you even notices you're trying to become Shining Mode."

Seirika scowled while holding her trident. "He's such a cheap shot. I doubt he'd give Gallantmon the chance to show his goods!"

Himakko panted as he unveiled his claws. "I... I don't know how much longer we can stay alive. He's just playing with us."

"And then he's going to get rid of us soon," Henbu grimaced.

Mega Gargomon tried picking himself up and nearly collapsed to his knees. "No kidding, Henry. This guy is WAY too freaking strong! And here I was planning to retire after that whole Pharaohmon business."

"Hey! You kids better not consider surrendering! Besides, we're still here and the Senshi still need some time to gather up all of that power they need from those animal spirits," Mizuno said as she stood her ground.

Kurama checked on Hiei's condition. "How is it coming along?"

"Just... a little more and this fool will know the true meaning of hell," Hiei stared down Ghidorah. "Yes... my strongest Dark Dragon ever..."

Brimstone stared at Hiei while sensing the dark demonic flames emitting from the warrior. He thought while turning toward Mizuno. _Incredible power I am sensing from Hiei, but will it be a difference maker?_

"Aren't they done yet?" Youkai Inumon wondered as he looked up at the Sailor Senshi floating above them in a circle. "We definitely are going to need a hand here!"

Sakuyamon - now transformed in her Priestess Mode - stepped beside the humanoid canine digimon. "Be patient, Youkai Inumon. They will be done. In fact..."

Just then, the Sailor Senshi had finished fusing with their beast spirits. One by one each of the Senshi opening their glowing eyes. Tuxedo Kamen and the Starlights witnessed this from the corner of the room. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Sedna each descended from the ceiling as their armor was basked in bright auras.

Mercury sported blue aura with a ghostly image of a sea dragon roaring behind her.

_Princess Mercury, let us achieve victory._

_Yes!_

Mars sported a red aura with a fiery burst of flames blazing behind her. The image of the phoenix loomed over her protectively and screeched angrily.

_Let us chastise this monster, Princess Mars._

_Lend me your strength!_

Jupiter was covered with an electrified aura and claws -made out of her own electric power - extending through her fingers. An image of a cheetah floated above her head.

_Princess Jupiter! Time to punish this menace!_

_I won't let this guy defeat us!_

Venus struck a battle pose as a burst of orange light surrounded her entire body. The ghostly image of a unicorn floated above the blonde-haired warrior.

_Let's kick this guy off this planet, Princess Venus!_

_You and I think alike! Time to show this guy who he's dealing with!_

Uranus closed her fists as a yellow aura coated her body. A griffin appeared over her head and let out an ear-piercing angry screech.

_Princess Uranus, ready to fight?_

_Let's do it._

Neptune struck her own battle posed while a turquoise aura and pillar of water loomed over her. Emerging from the water was the spirit of the sea horse.

_Time for us to carry out our duties and save our loved ones, Princess Neptune._

_Yes! Lend me your power!_

Pluto held her Keyblade staff while a column of green light shone down on her. Mist gathered from out of the column of light, floated over Pluto and assumed the form of a gray wolf.

_Time Guardian, I'm ready whenever you are._

_For the future. For Small Lady. For Okami. Ghidorah will be brought down!_

Saturn twirled her scythe overhead as a purple and pink aura shaped around her. Floating over her was a skeleton horse as it protected the girl.

_Princess Saturn._

_Let us silence this demon for good._

Sedna sported a light blue aura as she held her trident in hand. Appearing over her head was her polar bear guardian.

_It's time to prove why you are worthy to be one of the Sailor Senshi, Princess Sedna!_

_Let's do it! _

Suzakato twirled around as he watched the nine Senshi standing together. "All right! Now they're ready!"

Watching from the sidelines, Tuxedo Kamen smiled as he placed his hopes on the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi. _Good luck, girls. _

Star Fighter, too, smiled as she placed a hand over her chest with Star Maker and Star Healer by her sides. _We'll be here when you need us, girls. Princess Serenity and Kakyuu will finally be free now!_

Hiei shot a glance toward the Senshi (specifically to Mars). He grit his teeth and snarled. _Think you can outdo me, woman? You haven't seen anything yet! Just a little more..._

Kurama sensed the power emanating from the Senshi and closed his fists. _The impulse of their powers is incredible. Fusing with their spirit beasts has boosted their strength and abilities greatly. Though, how they measure up to Ghidorah remains to be seen. _"Mizuno. Brimstone. We'll give them help when they need it but let us fight smart."

"Got it," Mizuno nodded.

Brimstone snarled as a burst of flames surrounded him. "I like the way you think, Kurama. Use our heads."

The red-haired half demon glanced over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. With Ghidorah distracted on the Senshi, Kurama raced over toward his two friends. He kneeled beside Yusuke first. "Are you going to be okay, Yusuke?"

"...Yeah... though I'm going to need a lot of... rest after this whole fight is over..." Yusuke nearly collapsed and coughed.

"Yusuke!"

"...That big son of a bitch packs... one hell of a punch..."

"Got that right... Urameshi..." Kuwabara muttered.

"...Hey, Kurama... They'll need your help... Don't worry about us..."

Kurama frowned. "Are you sure? Will you two be okay?"

"Hey, like I said... get over there and support them... We'll ask one of the kids to heal us..." Yusuke tried to put on a grin but couldn't bear the pain. "Yui's friend... You know... The little sister of Sailor Mars..."

"Cammy? Yes, I see," Kurama nodded while glancing over toward the children. "Considering she was the Digital Priestess. Perhaps..." He rubbed his chin and put Yusuke's arm over the back of his neck. "I'll take you over to them. It's better I do so. Kuwabara, stay there until we get back."

"Yeah... Get Urameshi healed first..."

"Hurry, Kurama... Before big and ugly notices us..."

"Yes since he's distracted on the Senshi for now. Hold onto me, Yusuke," the red-haired teen gracefully dashed across while carrying Yusuke along. _Hopefully he won't notice us. I've got to be quick!_

Meanwhile, Ghidorah was solely distracted by the united Sailor Senshi. He was intrigued by the glowing auras surrounding them and their sheer determination to challenge him. He would now prepare to fight Princess Serenity's entire Sailor team.

"Yes, this is exactly what I was hoping for," Ghidorah grinned while staring down each of the nine armored females. They never took their eyes off him for a second. Not once did they move. He could sense not fear but resoluteness. "Princess Serenity's soldiers ready to lay down their lives to fight for justice. What is justice to you?'

No response from the women.

Ghidorah once again chuckled and slowly advanced toward the Senshi. "Justice means nothing to me. Your valor is nothing more than a farce to hide your fear of me. Even as powerful as you've each become, you still do not have what it takes to end my existence! All of you united _**CANNOT WIN!**_ Why do you continue to persist and challenge me? You will fail just like the last time we've crossed paths. What are you exactly fighting for?" He waited for a response. "For what?" Pointing directly to the capsule with Usagi incased, Ghidorah frowned. "For this disposable piece of garbage? Without her crystal, she's nothing. She no longer has the power to destroy me or my empire. You do not have what it takes to save her! A soulless shell should mean absolutely _**NOTHING**_ to you! So, why don't you just give up? You'd be smart and spare yourselves the agony of the pain you are about to receive."

Jupiter was the first to speak amongst her peers while cracking a smirk. "Give up? Not in your lifetime."

"What?"

Venus placed a heeled boot down and snarled. "You want us to give up? Look how far we've come to get here! You've gone completely psycho if you think we're giving up!"

Mars defied the Rajita warlord and pointed toward him. "Ghidorah, never underestimate us. It'll be a costly mistake for you."

"Is that so?" the warlord sneered as his eyes started to turn green.

"Why don't you try us?" Mercury called out as she stepped forward.

"I gave you a chance to escape. I gave you one final chance to spare yourselves the torture but you ungrateful whores have brought this upon yourselves. I will serve as your executioner," Ghidorah firmly stated as he flew out at the Senshi and fired two eye beams forward. "_**PREPARE TO JOIN PRINCESS SERENITY IN THE AFTER LIFE, SAILOR SENSHI!**_"

The Senshi spread out all over the room as Ghidorah blasted away the large monitor screen with his beams. He pivoted his direction toward the ceiling as the Senshi hovered over him. The villain licked his lips and flew up in pursuit of them. The Senshi quickly flew through a hole in the ceiling and went straight out into the outside.

Ghidorah stopped in mid-air as he faced the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, who immediately surrounded the warlord in a circle.

"Wow! This is going to get good!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed excitedly.

Shadow Metalgarurumon did not comment as helped Sakuyamon to hold Youkai Inumon up. The trio glared at what may be an intense battle coming up.

Suzakato watched Sailor Mars and smiled with new hope. "Yeah! There's nothing that's going to stop them! The Senshi just might have a chance!"

"I hope you're right, goggle head," Seirika did not take her eyes off the showdown.

Meanwhile, Kurama kneeled near the spot where the children were sealed inside Cammy's barrier. Yui called out to the young man she considers her 'second bib brother' and pounded her fists against the barrier.

"Yusuke!" Yui shouted while repeatedly pounding her fists against the barrier. "Cammy, lower the barrier! Yusuke's seriously needs help! You can heal him!"

Cammy slowly nodded. "Right... Hold on."

As the young Hino sister slowly powered down her barrier, Yui passed through the wall and hurried over the Yusuke. She took his left hand and placed her right hand on his chest. Kurama turned as Cammy and the children advanced toward them.

"You kids are safe. I'm glad to see that," Kurama smiled with relief.

Yui shifted her eyes to Cammy. "Yusuke looks like he might have internal injuries. Let's get him healed."

"Don't forget about Kuwabara."

"Right. Just as Kurama said," Yui nodded.

Cammy stood over Yusuke's prone form and put her hands a four feet over Yusuke's chest. She closed her eyes as a white aura glowed under her palms. Slowly but surely she activated her priestess power to heal the teen's internal injuries and uttered an ancient Shinto chant to herself.

"Please, hurry, Cammy-chan," Yui clasped her hands and prayed.

Sam and Max stared over Yusuke's body while Aoshi stood beside Yui.

"Don't push yourself, Cammy," Kurama whispered as he watched Rei's sister demonstrate her healing ability.

"Kurama? Why don't you heal Kuwabara?" asked Yui.

"I could but the others will need me to provide support. Cammy, I leave the rest to you. Please, do not strain yourself but get these two completely healed."

"Leave it to me, Kurama," Cammy replied.

With that, Kurama got up and hurried over to where Hiei awaited him. He stopped and looked up through the hole in the ceiling. Mizuno, Brimstone and Hiei also watched the battle preparing to commence.

"Have I missed anything?" Kurama inquired.

"They're about to start," Hiei said.

As Ghidorah looked around, streaks of light flew across and passed around him. These streaks of light were the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi demonstrating their display of unbelievable speed.

"How amusing. You call that speed?" the warlord chuckled as he eyed the streaks of light.

He immediately rocketed upward into the sky as he passed by the tallest building in Tokyo and stopped below the stratosphere level. As he stopped, Ghidorah looked down as the streaks of light followed him up. The Senshi assumed their normal forms once again as they prepared to mount their attack.

Sailor Uranus shot forward as she pulled out her Space Sword. Raising her hands above her head, she collected an orb of yellow light and threw out across. "_**Space Turbulence!**_" The orb immediately exploded and grided out into a wide pattern - similar to a dry cracked earth. Then, a massive collection of blasts rained down on Ghidorah.

Ghidorah shot forward as he batted away the blasts.

Sailor Neptune quickly intervened as she pointed her Deep Aqua Mirror at Ghidorah - who was in pursuit of Uranus. A silvery light shimmered from the mirror and rained out from the reflective surface. "_**Submarine Reflection!**_" She concentrated her attack straight for Ghidorah without taking her eyes off her intended target.

Noticing the shimmering beam heading straight for him, Ghidorah pivoted his head and fired two beams in retaliation. The concentrated beams cancelled out Neptune's attack.

"No! Uranus!" Neptune flew forward to aid her lover.

"Damn! He's too fast!" Uranus grimaced as she glided up to avoid Ghidorah.

Sailor Jupiter blitzed toward then predicament as she provided herself as a shield for Uranus. "Don't forget I'm here, Uranus. I'm the fastest one of the team."

"Jupiter..."

"All right, asshole. Come and get me!" Jupiter snarled as she raised her arms. The clouds above her and surrounding the area started to collect - and darken. Jupiter shot open her eyes as they turned white. Once throwing her arms down, a massive bolt of lightning down at Ghidorah. "_**Thunder and Lightning Shower Down!**_" She waited as the lightning bolt struck Ghidorah and managed to halt him in the process.

"You got him...?" Uranus exclaimed.

"It just slowed him down. He'll recover. I'm just holding back until the others get their attacks ready."

"I see. That's a good call on your part."

"Don't mention it, Uranus," Jupiter shifted her eyes on Ghidorah. The warlord shot forward to grab her. "AGAIN!" With that, another bolt of lightning shot down and again halted Ghidorah's advancement. Much to her surprise, the second bolt did not even inflict any damage to the warlord. _Damn! This son of a bitch can take two of my bolts! Even fused with my spirit beast, I can manage to generate about 500 millions of voltage! Just what the hell is this freak made of?_

Neptune quickly flew beside Uranus and pulled her aside.

"Were you trying to get my attention? Or, perhaps you were trying to amuse me?" Ghidorah scoffed in annoyance while staring at Jupiter. "Your lightning cannot even manage to inflict damage to my beautiful skin."

The brunette scowled and spat. "You're full of it."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto were the next to attack as they down away from Ghidorah's opposite sides.

Falling down near Sailor Mercury was a drop of water as a puddle formed under the airborne warrior's feet. Mercury danced and spun around gathering the water drops surrounding her body. These drops change into snow as the air around her became freezing cold. Raising her arms above her head, she swung them down and tosses the frozen water into a powerful wave at her target - Ghidorah. "_**Shine Snow Illusion!**_" The cold wave quickly washed over Ghidorah's flying form and froze the monster inside solid ice.

"All right! You got him, Mercury!" Jupiter exclaimed as she waved to her colleague.

Pluto quickly seized this opportunity and mounted her attack. _This is it! He's frozen solid! _

Holding her Keyblade up, the garnet orb fell into her hands as Pluto released a powerful typhoon of energy at her frozen target. "_**Chronos Typhoon!**_" The burst of energy shot across but before it could hit its target...

Ghidorah shattered his ice prison by releasing a massive green aura. He quickly turned as Pluto's attack came at his direction and vanished away.

Pluto gasped in horror as she scanned for the villain's whereabouts.

"Pluto! Behind you!" Uranus and Neptune shouted at her direction.

As the Time Guardian turned, Ghidorah came face to face with the elder Senshi. An evil grin crossed the warlord's lips.

"Boo."

Ghidorah reached out to grab Pluto until...

"_**Silence Wall!**_"

A protective black dome formed over Sailor Pluto and the one who summoned the barrier - Sailor Saturn herself. Ghidorah bounced off the barrier as Saturn halted his killing blow.

"You little worm," he grunted.

Saturn expressed a serious battle stare as she focused on keeping her barrier up.

"Saturn, thank you."

"Stay behind my Silence Wall. No matter how powerful he maybe he can never break through it."

Ghidorah grinned as he put his hands in front of the wall. "Oh, is that so? How about I demonstrate?" As he made his proclamation, the Rajita warlord unleashed a series of blasts against the wall. "Nothing is ever unbreakable, dear!"

"Saturn! Don't drop your defenses!" Pluto shouted.

"I know!" Saturn continued focusing on her defensive shield.

"C'mon! Break!" Ghidorah snarled angrily as he continued blasting at the Silence Wall. _Why isn't it breaking?_

Launching herself straight for Ghidorah, Sailor Venus seized the opportunity and went to attack Ghidorah with his attention on the two Outers. "Showtime!" Venus pointed her fingers forward and fired numerous crescent beam shots in a machine-gun like pattern. "_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!**_"

Ghidorah turned as he was blasted by Venus' series of beams. They bounced right off Ghidorah's body as he flew straight through the barrage.

"Shit!" Venus cursed as she teleported from Ghidorah's reach.

As the warlord turned, Sailor Venus was five meters from where he was. Ghidorah responded by firing his eye beams to disintegrate the blonde-haired warrior.

"DIE!" he hissed.

As Venus prepared to teleport, a barrier of ice formed in front of Venus and prevented the beams from hitting her. The wall of ice shattered as Ghidorah's beams dissipated.

"What the...?" Sailor Venus blinked as she pivoted her head up to find Sailor Sedna levitating above her. "Thanks, Sedna!"

Winking to the veteran, the rookie dropped down to attack Ghidorah. _I can't use that attack I used on that giant earlier. It would have definitely been a difference maker for this battle. _"Ghidorah! In the name of Sedna, I will save my princess!"

Ghidorah cracked a smile as he flew up to meet the rookie head on. Putting his hands out, he launched several repeated green blasts. Sailor Sedna twirled her ice trident to deflect the blasts. Ghidorah lashed out his tail and swatted away the blasts.

Holding her trident over her head, the clouds darkened and the area around Sedna became colder - similar to an Arctic wind. A cold breeze blew down on Ghidorah. "_**Sedna Arctic Wind Breeze!**_" The girl's eyes turned snow white as the cold breeze did not effect her.

Pivoting to one side, Ghidorah avoided the arctic breeze and went straight for Sedna.

"No!"

As he reached for Sedna, a wall of flames formed in between Sedna and Ghidorah. The alien warlord stopped as the flames smothered him. Ghidorah expanded a green barrier around his body to extinguish the flames.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Ghidorah twirled around as he came into eye contact with Sailor Mars. He grit his teeth and pointed at her direction. "You!"

"That's right. Don't you just love me?" she smirked. Raising her right hand forward, she summoned a long segmented burst of flames as it assumed the form of a viper snake. "_**Mars Snake Fire!**_" The snake opened his mouth as it prepared to swallow Ghidorah whole.

The warlord flew straight through Mars' flaming snake and aimed to attack her head on.

"What the hell?"

"A nice attempt, Princess Mars. But, your attacks are futile!"

The Miko chuckled as she cupped her hands together to summon a massive burst of explosive flames. These ensuing flames shaped into the form of a large bird of prey. A pair of red eyes flashed and it let out a loud cry.

"What's this?" Ghidorah was taken back by Mars' summoned bird.

Mars' eyes glowed with intense fire-based colors - red, yellow, orange and white. "_**Mars Celestial Phoenix!**_" The phoenix flew forward as it completely overlapped Kaiser Ghidorah. The dark-haired warrior narrowed her eyes and focused on smothering the creature whole. "I'll make sure to burn you until there's nothing left! So, enjoy being nothing but dust for an ash tray."

Roaring at the top of his lungs, Ghidorah threw his head back and let out a deep bellow. He threw his arms out and expanded a barrier to cancel out Mars' flames. The flaming phoenix attempted to tear through Ghidorah's barrier.

"C'mon! C'mon!" the Miko glided over to where her phoenix tried breaking Ghidorah's barrier. She quickly ignited her fists with flames and rapidly punched the wall. "Why don't you bring down that damn barrier?"

"Why? You'll ruin my good looks, young lady," Ghidorah calmly smirked as the burst marks on his body receded away.

Mars gasped in shock. "The burnt marks on you are gone?"

"How observant. The cells in my body repairs all damage and injury inflicted on me. Guess you didn't know that?"

"Mars! Need a hand?" Sailor Jupiter blitzed forward and shot another bolt of lightning at the surface of the wall.

The other Sailor Senshi gathered to help bring down Ghidorah's barrier. Surveying his surroundings, the Rajita leader watched as Princess Serenity's soldiers attacked his wall from all corners. Nothing seemed strong enough to pierce through his barrier.

"Try all you want, ladies. Nothing and I mean nothing can shatter my barrier!" He busted out in deep laughter that is until...

A streak of light passed through the barrier and immediately caught Ghidorah's attention. He stared out to find Sailor Saturn with her scythe in hand. The Outer glared at the warlord shortly as a tiny smirk formed on her lips.

In an instant, the barrier shattered and Ghidorah was exposed for the Sailor Senshi.

"Curse you!" Ghidorah snarled at Saturn's direction.

"NOW!" Mars called out as she led her fellow Senshi to attack simultaneously.

Witnessing the war escalate, the Detectives, the Beast Tamers and the digimon were awestruck by the display of power and abilities the Sailor Senshi demonstrated in their clash with Kaiser Ghidorah. Even Suzakato felt he was completely out of their league.

"They're actually taking it to that guy!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

Mizuno smiled. "What do you say, Brimstone? How about we give them a hand?"

"They seem to have everything under control, Mizuno."

"Yeah, good point. They're kicking some ass out there!"

Kurama, on the other hand, observed the situation from a different view. "No. The longer this drags out, Ghidorah will still completely overwhelm them. I hate to say it but their momentum won't last."

"Agreed," Hiei nodded as he was close to collecting enough flames for his Dark Dragon. _Almost there!_

Already healed from Cammy's mystic power, Yusuke and Kuwabara were back on their feet. Their injuries - external and internal - were healed and their spirit energy re-filled. Cammy dropped to her knees from out of exhaustion.

"Cammy-chan, are you going to be okay?" Yui kneeled beside her friend.

"Yeah... just out of breath from exhausting my energy."

"You did great, kid. We owe it to ya!" Kuwabara smiled to Rei's sister.

Yusuke flexed his right arm and stretched. "I'm all fixed up! All right, Kuwabara, let's go and pay that guy back! Ghidorah's in for a well deserved ass kicking."

"Yusuke, you've just been healed! You can't..." Yui tried to intervene.

"Sorry, kiddo but I've got to go help the Senshi."

Sam approached Yusuke and shook his hand. "You leave the girls with us, Yusuke. Show that guy why you and Kuwabara were Dark Tournament winners!"

Max replied. "Yeah! Just leave the girls to us, Yusuke! As men, that's our sworn duty!"

Kuwabara smiled upon hearing this from Max. "That's my kind of kid. I know you won't let us down!"

"Let's go, Kuwabara."

"Right!"

With that, as the children stood by, Yusuke and Kuwabara dashed toward their colleagues. Kurama faced their direction as he expressed a sigh of relief for the recovery of the two human detectives.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara. Thank goodness you two recovered," Kurama smiled at his two comrades.

Kuwabara suddenly looked up and sensed the intense level of spirit power demonstrated by the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi. "_**WOW!**_ Those girls have some intense spirit energy!"

"Yes, they are looking great at this moment but in the long run..." the red-haired half demon closed his eyes and looked away. "...I don't like their chances."

Yusuke blinked. "What...? You can't be serious?"

Mizuno kept her eyes on the battle with the Sailor Senshi and Ghidorah. "Great to see you two back on your feet but you sure missed out on some intense stuff! Those girls fought like I've never seen them fight before!"

"Geez, Kurama. I hope you're wrong about them. They have to win. They're giving it their all to save their royal princesses and they still need to release all of those lost souls!" Kuwabara had hope for the Sailor Senshi. "I'm not about to lose faith in them! Right, Urameshi?"

Yusuke gulped and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah..."

"Go, Sailor Senshi! You can do it!" Suzakato expressed his support for Mars and her colleagues.

Gallantmon watched the streaks of light streamlining across the skies as they encircled Ghidorah. The explosive collisions erupted as sonic boom effects were heard from outside.

"Geez, I can't even keep up with them anymore!" Mega Gargomon looked back and forth as his eyes started to spin.

Shadow Metalgarurumon prodded Youkai Inumon. "Hey, what do you think?"

"I can barely keep up with them. How about you, Sakuyamon?"

Sakuyamon PM remained silent as she witnessed the battle becoming ever more intense every last second.

"Takato, when do you think I should evolve into Shining Mode?"

"Not yet, Gallantmon. Let's just hope the Senshi can manage to take him down. I'm not about to lose faith in them!"

"Well said, Takato," Himakko replied as he stopped for a moment to notice Yui and the children from the corner. "Why is their barrier broken?" _Shouldn't they be behind a shield?_

Sailor Jupiter roared as she punched Ghidorah in the gut with excessive force. The warlord took the full force of Jupiter's punch and cocked a grin. He quickly threw out his right hand to grab her but the speedy Senshi blitzed from out of his reach and flew up.

"_**AERO SPIRAL BLADES!**_" Uranus' voice echoed out from behind Ghidorah.

As the warlord turned, he was caught within a large tornado and was quickly on the receiving end of blade shards piercing throughout his body. Ghidorah shot out through the tornado as he activated a glowing aura while removing the shards on a whim.

Neptune turned into a tidal wave as she washed over Ghidorah from above. "_**ELEMENTAL TIDAL WAVE!**_"

Shooting out his eye beams, he used them to blast the wave of water and turn it back into Sailor Neptune. He backhanded the Valkyrie Senshi and sent her flying back.

Venus cupped her hands together as shot a shining beam of golden light toward Ghidorah. "_**VENUS MEGATON SHOWER OF LOVE!**_"

Ghidorah pivoted his head to the side and cancelled out Venus' metal-piercing beam simply by putting out his left hand. Catching Venus by surprise, the Rajita leader demonstrated his ability to counter attacks on a whim.

"Pitiful."

"_**TOUCH OF DEATH!**_"

Suddenly, Ghidorah sensed an ever growing power behind him as a large black dome construct emerged. He quickly moved aside as he watched Saturn extending her arms out as the dome expanded further out.

"Get him, Saturn!" Venus cheered on.

Gliding upward to avoid Saturn's deadly construct, Ghidorah stopped well above the clouds. He observed carefully as Saturn's dome slowly started to shrink.

_Catch me inside one of those barriers? Just what she was hoping to accomplish?_

Saturn took a moment to breath as she cancelled out her barrier. "I'll get him the moment he comes back down here."

"So, if he even touches that barrier even once, he dies?" Venus asked as she approached Saturn.

"Yes, that was why I hoped to lure him in. He probably realized what it can do."

"Doubt it but who knows?"

With Ghidorah's back turned, a large blue dragon hovered behind the warlord. Inscribed on the dragon's forehead was the planetary symbol of Mercury. It opened its jaw and released a streamlined gust of water vapor directly at her enemy. "_**MERCURY LIQUID VAPORIZER!**_"

Twirling around, Ghidorah phased through the stream of water and fired two eye beams at the dragon's head. As the sea dragon was struck head first, it threw its head back and transformed back to Valkyrie Sailor Mercury. The female screamed as she fell back.

"Now, for my first kill!" declared the leader as he swooped down to blast her.

Before he could fire a shot, Sailor Pluto dove in and caught Mercury in her arms. She then raised her Keyblade staff and whispered. "_**Garnet Teleport.**_" With that, the Time Guardian vanished from out of the villain's reach and relocated herself - and Mercury - on top of the mother ship.

"Gah! Where did they go?" Ghidorah snarled as he scanned his surroundings.

Levitating down behind Ghidorah were Sailor Sedna and Sailor Mars. He turned and stared at the duo - a rookie and a veteran of the team.

"Well, two more pieces of trash," Ghidorah snorted. "And I can't forget my personal favorite." His eyes were on the dark-haired beauty. "Your death will be most memorable next to Princess Serenity's."

"Bite me," Mars quipped angrily with venom.

Sedna slightly shivered as she firmly gripped her trident. "Even in our Valkyrie forms, he's much too strong for us."

"Don't let him scare you, Sedna. You've done well on your first duty with us. You killed what may have been one of Ghidorah's highly-ranked generals back there."

"You mean that giant?"

"I think so. If that's the case, we're proud of you. Princess Serenity would honor you and allow you to be apart of our team."

"Thanks but this guy is on a league of his own. I mean if he wanted to... he could blow this planet up and leave nothing left."

"Somehow, I doubt he wants to unless he's extremely desperate. Right now, he's content with the way things are going in favor of him."

Growing bored of their discussion, Ghidorah slowly advanced toward the duo. Sedna and Mars turned their attention back on the approaching reptilian being.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Sailor Sedna!"

"Right!" Sedna responded to the black-haired Miko.

Putting his right hand to one side, Ghidorah smirked and collected an orb of green light. "Let's continue our little game, whores. It will be over in no time." His eyes looked directly to the left direction as he sensed Leviathan's power from afar. _You've come out much stronger than I had expected, Leviathan. Continue to destroy all that stand in your way. Once we've eradicated every last trace of these vermin, Earth and the Digital Worlds will be mine for the taking!_

As the leader looked back at the two Senshi, he shot forward with his glowing orb in hand. Sailor Mars and Sailor Sedna dodged from out of the warlord's path as they glided into opposite paths.

"Now, Sedna! Let him have it!"

"Right!"

The Rajita leader snarled. "Try your best!"

"_**MARS SNAKE FIRE!**_"

"_**ARCTIC SHARD BARRAGE!**_"

As the snake fire and a barrage of ice shards shot from two opposite directions, Ghidorah tossed his orb as it spun around to cancel out Mars' attack and intercepted Sedna's ice shards altogether.

"Now, what else? I'm growing bored."

"_**GARGO MISSILES!**_"

"_**SPIRIT STRIKE!**_"

"_**COCYTUS BREATH!**_"

"_**RAGE OF INFERNO!**_"

As the four attacks blasted Ghidorah straight on, the four mega digimon flew up to provide assistance to the Sailor Senshi.

"Hey! You think you can leave us out of the action?" Youkai Inumon called out as he held his right arm out and panted. "I only managed.. to use half of my Rage of Inferno. I'll save for an even greater attack."

Mega Gargomon pointed to Ghidorah and waved his finger. "What'ca gonna do when we're coming to get yoooou, freak?"

Shadow Metalgarurumon growled as he prepared to fire his missiles. "C'mon!"

Sakuyamon PM twirled her staff in hand. "Senshi, do you mind if we intervene?"

Sailor Mars smiled and nodded. "I don't see a problem. You are the digimon partners of the Tamers. Takato's friends."

"Yeah, that's us!" Gallantmon called out as he called out while standing on top of the mother ship.

The smoke cloud that covered Ghidorah cleared as the warlord emerged completely unscathed. A calm demeanor once again was expressed on his face.

"What's it going to take to make you fools understand? I cannot be defeated by lower beings like you. I am the new representative that shall rule over your kind."

"We're not going down without a fight!" Gallantmon angrily retorted. "We stopped Pharaohmon and we can sure defeat you!"

"You are all highly confident. Why not prove me wrong otherwise?"

With that, the Sailor Senshi and the digimon prepared to mount their comeback against the leader of the Rajita Empire.

"Goggle head! Let's go!" Seirika shifted her eyes toward Suzakato.

"Up there? Where everyone else is?" asked the Warrior of Suzaku.

"Well, duh! Yeah! You don't want to stand around here and get left out in the fun? Besides, our digimon are out there!"

Henbu glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. "And you want to help the Senshi, don't you?"

"Well, yeah... Of course I do!"

"Then, let's get going before we miss out on this opportunity! We weren't given these powers for nothing!" Himakko said as turned toward Yui and the children.

"Himura! Don't worry we'll take care of everything here!" Yui called out from the distance. "We'll catch up with you!"

Nodding his head, Himakko crouched and leapt straight through the hole. The Warrior of Byakko swiftly landed on the mother ship's roof. Henbu threw his shield directly toward the hole and hopped onto his shield as it took him to the top.

"Ready to save the world, goggle head?" Seirika smirked.

Suzakato nodded as he spread his wings and prepared to fly up. "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

With that, the two Beast Tamers flew up through the ceiling's hole and landed on top of the mother ship with their colleagues.

Kurama clutched onto a vine rope he had pulled out earlier and threw it up at the ceiling. The pointed end of the vine shot and pierced through the roof, which the red-haired half demon used to climb up.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Climb up!"

Yusuke gripped the end of the vine and started to pull himself up. Following behind him was Kuwabara.

"Hey, Hiei! Are you almost done?" Yusuke shouted to the demon.

Mizuno shifted her eyes to Hiei and noticed a black demonic flame covering his right arm. Observing the flames carefully, she recalled his fight with Sailor Mars recently. _The Dragon of the Darkness Flames. Now, this I can't wait to see again! _

"Mizuno? Should we get going?" Brimstone approached his partner.

"No. Not until Hiei is done collecting his flames. Once he's ready, we'll make our move, Brimstone."

"All right."

"We'll be waiting for you! Don't take long, shorty!" Kuwabara bellowed out from the top of the ceiling.

Blocking everyone's voices out from his thoughts, Hiei concentrated on summoning his demonic flames. _Normally, it shouldn't take this long but... _His eyes scanned the skies as Ghidorah appeared from his view. _This one will be specially made for this bastard! Once I unleash this, there will be NOTHING left of Ghidorah!_

Looking on from the corner, Cammy shuddered as she felt Hiei's growing demonic power. "He's collecting a large quantity of demonic energy!"

"Yeah, that's Hiei for you," Yui remarked. "To think you sister defeated him."

"I know. Isn't she something? One of a kind."

Yui smiled faded as she sighed. "Himura, Inumon and Dark Gabumon are out there. I hope they'll be okay."

"We'll join them once I've replenished my power, Yui-chan," Cammy assured her friend. "Then, we'll prove them with support and I'll heal anyone who's been seriously hurt."

"I know but still... I can't help but worry. I... I want to be out there with the rest of them!" Yui stared at the ceiling.

Aoshi watched as he checked his pants. The Moon Heart Crystal was still in his pocket. Max and Sam remained on guard as they scanned the room.

Tuxedo Kamen overheard Yui and threw his cane down. He quickly leaped across and grabbed the vine Kurama left behind.

"Mamoru!" Star Fighter shouted as she raced over to stop him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to help them! I can't stand by here and do nothing!"

"Yes but you're an easy target for that monster!"

"Yes... but I'm not missing this out for anything! I must save my beloved's soul! Don't you want to save your princess, too?"

Sailor Fighter turned around as she stared at the capsule containing Princess Kakyuu. A look of guilt appeared on the warrior's face while turning away with shame.

"We failed to protect her," she closed her eyes and closed her fists tightly. "We failed to arrive in time to save Usagi. I'm sorry, Mamoru." Opening her eyes, Star Fighter's eyes filled with tears.

Kamen put out his right hand and reached for Star Fighter's hand. "I know. You've accused me of not being there to protect her. We should both be ashamed of failing them but let's make up for it. This is our second chance to recover them."

"Mamoru..." Star Fighter blinked while wiping her tears away.

"Star Fighter, c'mon, let's go," Star Healer said as she leapt upward through the hole in the ceiling.

Star Maker followed her colleague as she leapt straight up.

"...Yeesh. Show offs," Star Fighter couldn't help to chuckle. She grabbed Tuxedo Kamen's hand as the man used every ounce of upper body strength to toss Star Fighter up to join her team.

"Let's save them both, Star Fighter," Usagi's lover whispered with a smile. _And recover a ruined future. I won't let you down, King Endymion!_

"_**MEGA BARRAGE!**_"

As Mega Gargomon's multiple missiles and blasts rocketed upward, Ghidorah glided across the skies and phased away from the digimon's attacks. He dove through the clouds and widened his eyes.

Suddenly, Mega Gargomon hollered as an explosive blast erupted from his chest. Then, another on his right arm. Another on his left arm. And another on both of his knees. "GAAAAAH!"

"Hang on, Mega Gargomon!" Henbu called out as he rode his spinning shell and pivoted toward Ghidorah. "You're going to pay for that!"

Overhearing the boy's threat, Ghidorah grinned. "Oh, am I?" He put out his right hand and closed his fist.

Before Henbu would notice, a portal opened up behind him. The Warrior of Genbu twirled around as a clawed hand shot out of the portal and backhanded Henbu across the face. The warrior fell off his shell and started falling to his death.

"HENRY!" Mega Gargomon screamed as he tried ignoring the damage inflicted to his armored body. He dove down, barely managed to stretch his right arm out and caught Henbu in his palm - thus preventing his Tamers' fall. "I gotcha, Henry!"

"Nice catch there, friend! Though, I'd watch my back if I were you!"

As Mega Gargomon turned, a large condensed ball closed in on Mega Gargomon and slammed against his chest.

_**BOOSH!**_

"GAAAAH!"

Ghidorah chuckled as his right arm was raised above his head. "Weak fool. I can alter my surroundings and summon portals to go anywhere I wish. Well, anywhere except the Digital World. Thus, I was able to shot my fist out from one portal and out the next. Pretty clever, don't you think?"

"We don't give a damn what parlor tricks you've got!" Seirika spat out.

As Ghidorah turned, a bolt of lightning pounded against his chest. He spotted Seirika standing on top of the mother ship with her staff releasing a powerful electrical blast.

"Just like Princess Jupiter, you also have the power to command thunder?"

"Thunder and every other form of weather control. I can make it rain, thunderstorm, snow... You name it! I can do it all!" Seirika grit her teeth while concentrating on increasing her voltage level.

Sailor Jupiter dropped down beside Seirika and summoned a thunder cloud. "Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Suit yourself."

"Thanks!" Jupiter laughed as she pointed at the warlord and a massive bolt of lightning shot out of the cloud.

The Rajita leader was on the receiving end of two powerful thunder bolts as his entire body was being electrocuted all over. Jupiter and Seirika put more voltage power into their attacks to completely overwhelm the villain.

"You... vermin... just don't... get it!" Ghidorah snarled as he pushed through the lightning bolts. _**"THIS WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!"**_ Putting his right hand out, he launched a green condensed beam through the bolts - thus canceling them out.

"What is this guy? He's durable enough to take our attacks?" Seirika was horrified by Ghidorah's incredible durability.

Jupiter cursed. "Damn! Hold on!" As the beam shot at them, Sailor Jupiter grabbed Seirika and raced away using her super sonic speed to avoid the incoming beam.

Gallantmon intervened and raised his Aegis Shield to counter Ghidorah's beam. However, even it was too overwhelming for the digimon. He fell back and knocked the beam upward into the heavens.

"Nice one, Gallantmon!" Suzakato expressed support for his digimon partner. He then turned and directed his gaze at Ghidorah as intense hatred burned within him. "Ghidorah! This has gone far enough! This is where we put an end to you and your ambition! You're no different from Pharaohmon!"

"You tell him, Takato!" Seirika called out as Jupiter set her down.

The green-armored Senshi smirked once she heard Takato's declaration. "Well said, kid."

"Takato!" Sailor Mars cried as she flew across and landed beside the Warrior of Suzaku. Putting a hand on his right shoulder, the Miko smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You didn't think I'd forget all about you?"

"Of course not. Though, I'd like to see what you can do with what I've taught you."

Suzakato smirked and reexamined over Mars' Valkyrie armor attire. "Man, I'm really loving these armor getups you girls are wearing!"

"Thanks and these are our Valkyrie armor..." Mars quickly turned and shifted her eyes up at Ghidorah. "No time for chit-chat, Takato! He's coming this way!"

"This guy is already getting on my nerves!" Suzakato growled as a pillar of flames surrounded his body.

"Takato!"

Twirling around as he stared at Seirika, Suzakato blinked. "Yeah?"

"Go, get him."

With that, Suzakato smiled and flew straight at Ghidorah. Sailor Mars followed her fire-elemental student and activated her flame shield.

"_**FLAME SHIELD!**_"

The two fire-elementals propelled themselves toward Ghidorah and spun around the powerhouse. Ghidorah lashed his tail across to slap aside the two warriors but Suzakato responded with a flame blast. Putting up his right hand, the reptilian overlord put out the flames with a barrier. Sailor Mars howled out as she slammed herself against Ghidorah's back. However, this attack barely managed to phase Ghidorah as he turned and pivoted his elbow into the dark-haired female's face. Mars countered as a wall of fire countered Ghidorah's elbow.

"_**Firepalm Blast!**_"

Sensing Suzakato's attack directed for him, Ghidorah turned and flew through the Beast Tamer's raging flames. He prepared to thrust his fist forward to decapitate Suzakato with one blow.

"CRAP!" Suzakato shouted as he tried to escape the predicament. "A little help here!"

"Takato! Hold on!" Mars cried as she flew out to Suzakato's rescue. _I don't think I can make it!_

"_**THUNDER TRIDENT FURY!**_"

Seirika fired a bolt of lightning in between Suzakato and Ghidorah while she prevented Ghidorah from advancing any further. This allowed Sakuyamon to fly in and push Suzakato away.

"Great job, Sakuyamon!" Seirika said.

Suzakato turned as he acknowledged Rika's partner. "I owe you one, Sakuyamon!"

Sailor Mars was relieved as she waved to Sakuyamon. "Thanks a lot!"

"Insects. Every last one of you," Ghidorah miffed as his eyes glowed intensely.

"Great! He's going for those beams he used to teleport us away before!" Suzakato prepared to move. "Mars! Watch it for..."

"I know!" the Miko summoned her flaming shield. She surveyed her surroundings to notice her fellow Senshi recovering from Ghidorah's blows and counterattacks. _Don't give out, guys! As long as we're able to stand, we can still fight!_

"Now, which one of you should I erase first?" the warlord threatened as his eyes glowed. Then, without warning, he fired...

* * *

**Digital World/Sector 34593/Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/8:09 PM**

The Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range.

The gravesite of Ryuukotsuseimon and the same mountain path the Sailor Senshi during their journey to recover the Priestess Sword.

Coasting across the mountain rage was the hovercraft - harboring Nagah and five Mercenaries. The vehicle slowly descended on a flat surface and near what appeared to be a cavern door several meters away. As the door opened, two Mercenaries marched out and stepped aside as Nagah walked down the platform. Following behind her were the three other Mercenaries.

Observing the cavern ahead, Nagah rubbed her chin. "Is this it?"

"Yes, General Nagah!" one of the Mercenaries responded quickly.

"I'm curious to know what other secrets Ghidorah left behind that I'm not aware about," she started walking toward the cavern. Stopping by to notice two Draconian Guardians at the entrance, she shifted her eyes toward them. "Hey, shouldn't you two be saluting me?"

"We apologize, General Nagah!" the two soldiers straightened up and saluted her.

"Tell me. Is the nest hive in that cavern?"

"Yes, general!"

"And is Lord Ghidorah's next inheritance in there?"

"Affirmative."

"Show me."

As the doors opened, the five Mercenaries escorted General Nagah into a room dimmed with numerous computer monitors and display screens.

"I see you've already started to establish the secret laboratories," Nagah noticed the screens as she walked down the catwalk.

Leading down the catwalk was a long bridge. The general and her five escorts walked across the bridge as two flying insect machine drones passing along by. Nagah glanced ahead as a long, columnar platform - standing nearly twenty feet high - stood at the center of a deep pit well below .

"You boys manage to install everything and set the equipment into place rather quickly. I'm impressed," Nagah observed her surroundings. Then, her eyes stared at the gargantuan platform.

Sitting at the center was a large cylinder tube containing an egg. This egg was entirely green with large, black speckles over the surface. It had a circumference of over 7 feet and a length of up to 40 centimeters high. Numerous red and silver wires were attached to the egg while Ghidorah's next inheritance continued to incubate.

"So, this is the egg of Kaiser Ghidorah's next inheritance?"

"Indeed, General Nagah," a voice calmly interrupted.

Nagah turned to her left side as a floating platform hovered forward. There seemed to be a figure standing on it while remaining behind the shadows. A pair green eyes pierced through the darkness. This individual was barely visible; amidst in a black jacket and _hakama _- clothing resembling a wide, pleated skirt. However, most noticeable was that his jacket seemed to have long coattails. A ray of light beamed down to reveal the left half of his face. The other side was hidden behind the darkness. What was revealed of his pale face was a white line descending from his eyes, making him appear as if he were crying and his lips seemed like they were frowning.

"Oh, it's you Melancholia!" Nagah nearly jumped back into a defensive posture until she stopped to realize who was behind the shadows. She sighed with relief. "You scared me there."

"How are you general?"

"Besides the fact that I was betrayed by Lord Ghidorah, just... peachy."

The mysterious Rajita official stared into Nagah for a moment and calmly replied. "What?"

"You don't seem too shocked over it. Well, that's just like you," the female general scoffed as she turned to stare at the incubator tube.

"You're right. I'm not. I knew Lord Ghidorah would dispose of us. We're viewed as the weak links in his entire army."

"But you and the engineers here consist some of the brightest minds of the entire Rajita Empire!"

Melancholia remained emotionless while speaking. "Lord Ghidorah only seeks power and wants the most powerful soldiers in his army. We're only classified as disposable trash to him. It would not be out of his character to abandon the likes of you and me. Those who remain here are left behind."

"So, you've not been in contact with him?"

"Lord Ghidorah? No, and that is why I believe he will eradicate us 'weaker links.'"

"Yeah and which is why he left you guys to guard this egg!" Nagah spat out while pointing to the incubator. "Once that thing hatches, it's going to destroy you all until there's nothing left! Ghidorah is just using you as lab rats! Just like how Kuiiza treats his subjects. You all have been subjugated! And I won't stand for it!"

"So, what do you propose we do, general?"

Staring at the incubator tube, Nagah ran her hand across the glass surface and shut her eyes. She had sworn off from any possibility of raising any Hatchlings but she was left with no choice. Her prime objective was to ensure the survival of her colleagues left behind in the Digital World. If anything more, she wanted to build a new Rajita establishment within the Digital World. With the Digital World serving as their instrument, they could even find methods to fuse Digimon/Rajita subjects into hybrid warriors.

Nagah shifted her eyes toward Melancholia. "You leave me in care for Ghidorah's child. I shall nurture and train it into a more controlled creature. I will take full responsibility of its well being."

Melancholia merely nodded. "Though, I warn you. Do not expect it to obedient once it reaches adolescence. Only then will it pick up its father's traits and will look down on you. Can you hope to tame the beast?"

"I will make sure he or she never turns into anything like Ghidorah. That is MY vow!" Nagah promised as she pat a hand against her chest. "The child will only answer to me and no one else! I can assure your lives will be safe with the child under my watch!"

"You never change, general. Oh, answer me this. Where are your other fellow generals?"

Nagah immediately confirmed. "Morpheous is reported to be killed in action and it was by Kuiiza. I overheard Kuiiza's discussion with Ghidorah behind closed doors."

"I knew General Kuiiza couldn't be trusted."

"That's not all. I believe General Kujiko may have been killed."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I know and it's all happening so soon."

"And too fast."

"So, I'm asking you if you use to join our rebellion?" Nagah put out a hand to Melancholia.

The figure looked down at the general's right hand and considered this for a moment. He couldn't believe everything that has occurred over the last day. Now, his livelihood and those of the other Rajita establishments in the Digital World may possibly be in danger of being eradicated by Ghidorah's forces in the real world.

"I'm in."

With that, Melancholia reached out and firmly shook Nagah's hand.

"From this point forward, we shall be known as the Neo-Rajita Empire."

"I like it, general."

"No, no, general is so below me. From now on, I shall be known as Empress Nagah!" the female turned away as she once again glanced at the incubator tube. _And you little one will be the future leader of the Neo-Rajita Empire._

And so from this day forth the Neo-Rajita Empire prepared to for a new future that soon awaited them in the Digital World.

Meanwhile, back in the real world...

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/8:14 PM**

Omegamon BM twisted around Leviathan's body and repeatedly blasted its body with his armed cannon. Leviathan pivoted its head forward and opened his mouth to release burst of hellish flames that nearly covered the skies. Omegamon BM flew away to avoid the incoming flames as Imperialdramon GM descended upon Leviathan's back.

"Imperialdramon!" Omegamon BM roared out to his colleague.

"I've got him now!" Imperialdramon bellowed out.

Suddenly, Athenamon VM and Artemismon turned as they noticed numerous airborne machines heading their way. Coming into view were the robotic mecha suits flying in to implement a counterstrike on the digimon.

"Looks like we've got company!" Angedramon noted as she prepared to fight.

Three of the GTO-Z735 Blitz Raji models closed in on the digimon group in addition to two GTO-Z720 Buster Raji models.

"Looks like some toys for me to play with! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Beelzebumon charged his cannon and grinned mischievously.

Artemismon scowled as she remained beside her queen. "Ready, my queen?"

"Omegamon! We're heading off to take care of them! You, Susanoomon and Imperialdramon take care of Leviathan!" the Amazon Queen called out to her lover.

Nodding his head in approval, Omegamon BM flew off to assist his two comrades.

Artemismon was the first to mount an attack on the model suits. One GTO-Z735 Blitz Raji unit swooped with its left forearm aiming for Artemismon. It released a wire-guided claw extension to grab Artemismon. The Amazon digimon dodged from out of the machine's reach and closed in to attack it. Summoning her bow and arrow, Artemismon released an arrow toward the machine's direction. The powerful arrow pierced through its right arm and ripped it off. The unit retaliated and streamed toward Artemismon while activating its cloaking ability. Becoming transparent from Artemismon's view, the machine became invisible.

"Do you really think you can cloak yourself from an Amazon's eyes! Our senses are much more keen than any humanoid digimon!"

With that, Artemismon pointed her next arrow directly toward her left direction. Releasing the arrow, it shot across and blasted the camouflaged machine. The Blitz Raji unit was exposed as the arrow destroyed its cloaking device. Artemismon let out a battle cry as she closed in and slammed her bow through the machine's torso. Relying on her Amazon strength, she ripped through the mecha suit with ease and watched as it exploded.

"Yes! Got one..."

Before Artemismon could celebrate, a guided beam shot her in the back and knocked her across.

"Artemismon!" Athenamon VM called out as she flew in to save her sister.

However, stopping her was a GTO-Z720 Buster Raji unit. It fired off the missiles mounted on its back and targeted for Athenamon VM. The Amazon Queen glided to her right as the missiles followed her every move. She quickly rocketed toward the second GTO-Z735 Blitz Raji - which was occupied with Angedramon.

"Angedramon! Move aside!"

Upon hearing the woman's warning, Angedramon flew aside as Athenamon VM closed in with the guided missiles homing behind her. Unsheathing her sword, Athenamon torpedoed through the Buster Raji unit's left leg - while ripping through it in the process. The missiles quickly closed in and exploded across the Buster Raji's back. The machine's body armored cracked open and exploded from the impact.

Athenamon VM turned her attention toward the GTO-Z720 unit that fired its missiles. It fired another guided beam, which the Amazon Queen anticipated. She flew across while avoiding the beam and delivered an overhead slash with her sword. The sword unleashed a flaming projectile slash and turned into a Silver Flaming Owl.

"_**Athena Flaming Owl!**_"

The flaming owl streamed through toward the GTO-Z720 unit. The unit quickly maneuvered to the side as the owl barely managed to pass it. However, the flaming owl twisted around and dove through the machine. Ripping through its chest, the owl smothered the mecha suit and ignited an explosion - thus destroying the unit.

"No matter how advanced your technology maybe, you will never conquer the Amazons," Athenamon VM muttered as she dove down to help Artemismon. "Artemismon!"

The Amazon digimon shook her head. "Oh, Lady Athenamon... Thank you."

"It was nothing. I'm glad you're okay."

"It's not over yet. We still have more of these machines to eliminate!"

Athenamon VM looked up to notice Beelzebumon and Angedramon were engaged in battle with the last two mecha units. "Yes but we'll see how our friends handle them. My concern is for Omegamon and the others. Leviathan is what we should focus on."

"Agreed."

"Hold on, Omegamon. We'll be there," the queen murmured as she watched the three mega digimon fighting the Leviathan on their own. _Where are the other Royal Knights when you need them?_

Beelzebumon roared as he aimed his cannon at the second GTO-Z270 Buster Raji unit. He had already drawn out an inverted pentagram and fired energy blasts through it. "EAT THIS WHY DON'T YA! _**CHAOS FLARE!**_" The powerful blasts ripped through the mecha unit as Beelzebumon continued the punishing blows. "No one messes with MY city! I'll make sure to kick every single one of you freaks out!"

Popping out from underneath Beelzebumon's jacket was Calumon. The tiny digimon expressed his support for the winged demon and cheered him on jubilantly. "Hooray! Go, Beelzebumon! If you can't do it, no one can!"

The demon quickly pushed Calumon in. "Don't come out until I tell ya, too! Besides, you're a little guy."

"Aw, shucks!"

"Heh, I love being me."

Watching Beelzebumon from afar, Angedramon smirked as she had finished destroying the third Blitz Raji unit. "So, this is Beelzebumon, huh? Well, at least, I know what really gets him going!"

However, as the digimon had finished destroying the five mecha units, more were coming their way. Eight GTO-Z720 Buster Raji units arrived along with six GTO-Z735 Blitz Raji machines.

"My queen! There's more coming!" Artemismon pointed across the distance.

Athenamon VM scowled. "Just terrific..."

Beelzebumon turned as he grinned. He was already getting excited with the prospect of trashing more robots. "Now, this is what I'm talking about! Ha! We're like in one of those Gundam shows!"

"And yet they look like Mobile Suits. Pretty funny if you ask me," Angedramon noted. "In any case, we're in for a looooong night!"

Slashing across Leviathan's back with his claws, Imperialdramon opened up a large wound and pierced through the giant's back. The behemoth slowly twisted around with the golden winged digimon hanging on for his dear life. Susanoomon and Omegamon BM coasted above the airborne serpent.

"Susanoomon..."

"I know what I need to do," the united spirit warrior calmly stated as he dove in to assist Imperialdramon.

Omegamon BM charged his cannon and pointed for a perfect spot to blast the behemoth. "Where could we exploit its weak spot? It has to have one! Wait... that's it! Susanoomon!"

As Susanoomon stopped, he turned and faced the Royal Knight. "What is it? I was just going to..."

"That blade you used on Pharaohmon! Remember?"

Susanoomon thought for a moment until he remembered. "That's right! My Celestial Blade!" Facing the Leviathan, the warrior narrowed his eyes and cupped his hands together. "All right! Here goes nothing! Omegamon, this is going stop Leviathan in place!"

"Hurry!"

"Right!" Susanoomon focused the combined elements of every spirit warrior inhabiting him. Appearing in his hands was a massive hilt. Grasping the hilt in his hands, then emerged a long condensed and extended blade - gleaming with a golden illuminating light. "HYAAAAAAAH! GOT IT!"

Everyone turned and became awe struck by the size of the massive blade summoned by Susanoomon's nearly infinite power.

"He's summoned that giant blade again like he did against Pharaohmon!" Artemismon pointed out.

Athenamon VM smiled. "Yes and he aims to cut through the beast! Go for it, Susanoomon!"

Imperialdramon GM watched as Susanoomon descended upon the giant serpent with the blade. "Here he comes! Better get out his way!"

Susanoomon let out a loud cry as he swooped down with the long blade to skewer through Leviathan's torso. "_**THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, LEVIATHAN! RAAAAAAAGH!**_"

Looking up at the blade-wielder, Leviathan roared and opened its snout to release another burst of green flames. The flames expanded across and immediately pushed Susanoomon back.

The two powerhouses tried to outdo each other in a tug of war with Leviathan gaining the advantage. As he tried mustering enough strength from every fiber in his being, Susanoomon cut his way through the inferno wall spewing from the behemoth's mouth.

Within Susanoomon, the ten young warriors were in a circle with data coding spiraling around their bodies.

_Ok, guys! This is probably our one chance to kill Leviathan! All we have to do is skewer him!_

_Easier said than done, Takuya. _Kouji retorted.

_Calm down, you two. Takuya is right. This is our only chance! We might not have another one if we don't pull through this! _replied Dimitro.

_Let's do it! What do we have to lose?_ Tomoki butted in.

Junpei sighed. _Why are we even arguing about this?_

_C'mon, Kouji. You know this is it! If we destroy Leviathan, we cut down the Rajita's advantage they've had over us! Susanoomon can't fail!_ Kouichi exclaimed

Vega spat out. _Screw this noise! I say we cut that damn snake and get this over with! Ami's waiting for me!_

_Um, who's Ami? _Izumi blinked as she wondered who Vega mentioned. Little did she realize that Vega had an interest for one of the Sailor Senshi.

_Well said, Vega. _Jaarin replied.

Sam smirked. _Now, you're talking my kind of game, Vega._

_Now that's what I'm talking about! All right, guys! Get ready! Time for Susanoomon to become the deciding factor in this war! _Takuya declared as he focused on the situation at hand. _Leviathan!  
_

"..._**IT'S OVER! CELESTIAL BLADE!**_"

Leviathan paused momentarily as Susanoomon glided forward with his massive blade in hand. The beast tried to move away but it appeared too late. The warrior brought down his weapon and delivered one mighty swing.

_**SLASH!**_

Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Alphamon and Magnamon grouped together as the arrival of new Rajita soldiers arrived. These creatures stood at a towering height of 30 feet tall. Their bodies were protected by layers of black and silver armor. Extending out of their backs were large, dragon's wings. They had hands equipped with steel claws and feet with long, hooked talons. Jutting out the sides of their heads were long bull horns and streaked across their backs were rows of spikes. The tails of these winged beasts extended out with a clubbed end. Mounted on their shoulders were cannons. Yellow, slanted eyes stared menacingly at the Royal Knights.

These Rajita were called Winged Seekers.

Alphamon growled as he faced the winged behemoths. "This wasn't exactly what I expected."

"They're preventing us from aiding Omegamon and the others!" Magnamon said.

Dynasmon snarled as he opened his palms. "Then, I suppose we'll run through these nuisances! No matter!"

"But if we continue on at this rate... it may be too late for Omegamon," Crusadermon replied.

"We can't think like that, Crusadermon! We are Royal Knights and we'll continue this war even if it costs our lives!"

Alphamon opened his eyes as he prepared to release a stream of multiple energy blasts. "Well said, Dynasmon! Follow my lead, Royal Knights! Don't let these creatures overwhelm you!"

With that, the four Royal Knights mounted their attack on the group of Winged Seekers. The winged dragons opened their hands as long energy blades forged in their grasps. The two sides collided and started to meet head on.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon were already on their way to where the Leviathan battle commenced. The three Celestials stared ahead as they witnessed Susanoomon drawing his long blade.

"Look! Susanoomon's about to deliver the final blow!" Ophanimon pointed ahead.

Cherubimon was never more excited to witness what may be the turning point of the war. "This is it! They have Leviathan!"

Seraphimon prayed with hope. "Yes but let us be there up close to witness this... No!"

"What is it, Seraphimon!" Cherubimon and Ophanimon looked toward their colleague.

"I can't believe this! Look!"

As the two angel digimon stared ahead, their eyes had deceived them.

"Leviathan... regenerated from Susanoomon's attack!"

Susanoomon was frozen stiff as Leviathan's was sliced into two halves. Both the upper and lower end floated up into mid-air. However, that wasn't the whole story. The lower half of Leviathan's skewered body vanished and then... Leviathan's upper half started convulsing.

"What's going on?" Susanoomon exclaimed as he witnessed what was a startling event in itself.

Growing from out of the stump of Leviathan's body was a new lower half. A new tail, a new pair of limbs and completely regenerated skin.

"Impossible! The Leviathan regenerated?"

Omegamon BM, Imperialdramon GM and the others were horrified by the shocking turn of events. This is exactly not what they had expected from Leviathan. However, Ghidorah made sure his Leviathan would have more mechanisms than before. In addition to cybernetic parts, it now could regenerate its lost limbs and body sections.

"How could this be?" Omegamon BM was startled.

Imperialdramon GM closed his fists tightly. "Then again, I still need to use my Solaris Blade." _Golden Dragon of Ra, time for you to lend me some of your divine power! Now!_

Meanwhile, Athenamon VM and Artemismon assisted Angedramon and Beelzebumon against the mecha units.

"Did you see that, Lady Athenamon?" Artemismon shouted as she turned and fired an arrow at a Blitz Raji unit.

The Amazon Queen replied. "Yes! It appears we will have to combine our power along with Susanoomon. That means by destroying Leviathan's entire body!"

"That will be difficult my queen. We would have to exhaust all of our energy to the brink of sacrificing ourselves!"

"There might not be any other choice. I'm afraid..." _I hope I'm wrong though._

Justimon was sent flying back as a Winged Seeker dropped down and swatted him with its clubbed tail. The bio-merged digimon crashed on top of a car hood as he tried getting up.

"...Now these things? Just how many kinds of these things are there?" Justimon coughed. _Cyberdramon, we've been pretty much worn down. It's apparent their numbers advantage would come into play. Now, they send these guys to finish us off._

The Winged Seeker picked Justimon by his foot and tossed him onto the street. The digimon yelled as his back slammed against the hard concrete. Opening its eyes, the winged alien fired a green beam that pierced against Justimon's armor.

"Exterminate human," the creature muttered as it carried on its objective.

In another section, Amazoness Blowpiper, Chain Master, Archer, Paladin, Fighter, Unfriendly Amazon, D'Arcmon and Mermaimon were overwhelmed by three Winged Seekers. The Amazons each collapsed out of exhaustion and loss of power.

"Proceed with eliminating these eight," a Winged Seeker commanded the other two.

"Affirmative!"

Blowpiper barely managed to move as she and her sisters were ambushed by these powerful new Rajita warriors. Pulling her arm up, D'Arcmon looked up to the sky as her vision started to blur.

"Lady Athenamon... where are you...?" whispered Mermaimon.

"Lady Swordswoman..." Paladin muttered as she lost consciousness.

Once they had reached the heart of Shibuya, the Victory Tamers and the Duelists were stopped by a trio of Winged Seekers. The first to step forward to face the three opposition were the Dragon Knights - Atem, Seto and Joey. Antiramon and Guardromon prepared to move out to give the Dragon Knights assistance.

"Holy moley! Just look at the size of those things!" Kazu freaked out.

Phillipe frowned as he prepared to rely on his speed. "They're big but we can still manage to beat them."

Lyn balled up her fists and scoffed. "As if these guys are going to scare me off! Let's show them our Kas, guys!"

With that, the blue-haired girl turned as her Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged from behind a building wall. Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, Tristan and Duke each pivoted their heads to the side as their Kas followed Lyn's monster.

"Now this is going to be sweet, wicked fun!" Kazu snickered mischievously. "Right, Kenta?"

"You know it!" Kenta grinned.

Jeri nodded as she faced the three Winged Seekers. "Yes! Time to show them our Lights of Victory!"

Phillipe and the other Victory Tamers - Suzie included - started to call forth their mystical power. All five children sported their trademark auras. Phillipe's body was giving off a subtle yellow glow. Kazu's was gray. Kenta's aura was black. Jeri's aura was that of a subtle blue. Suzie's aura became green.

"Wow! Take a look at them!" Joey exclaimed as he watched the Victory Tamers. "What's going on with them?"

Atem smiled as he sensed the mystic power emanating from the five Tamers. "They've somehow gained new spiritual power to grant them the ability to help their friends. After, Takato and his three friends are able to transform into warriors of their own accord."

Seto scoffed. "So, the runts have powers now? The world is really coming to an end."

Mokuba pointed forward. "Here they come!"

"Right! It's time we take back our world!" Atem declared as he unsheathed his sword. Roaring out a battle cry, Atem leaped forward as he attempted an overhead slash at one of the Winged Seekers. The tip of the blade bounced off the armor of the alien. Atem's face twisted with disbelief. "Their armor?"

"Now that's some strong alloy," Antiramon remarked as she charged forward. "_**Bunny Blades!**_" She attempted to slice and dice another Winged Seeker with her pink blades. Much to her dismay, it was impervious by her blades and backhanded her away.

"Antiramon!" Suzie shouted as she hurried over to her digimon.

Phillipe scowled and quickly blitzed toward the third Winged Seeker. He started running laps around the feet of the giant and successfully knocked it off its feet. Then, he raced over and started running around the second Winged Seeker. However, his momentum was cut short as the lead Winged Seeker fired a beam through his eyes and blasted the ground around Phillipe. The force of the blast knocked Phillipe off his feet and sent him flying back.

Tea twirled around as her Dark Magician Girl flew in and caught Phillipe before he hit a wall.

"Nice catch, Dark Magician Girl!" Tea called out.

The female magician set Phillipe down and bowed her head.

"Thanks a lot," Phillipe said. "Um, Dark Magician Girl? You're actually here?"

She nodded and flew off to Tea's side.

"Now, I'm really seeing things. Then again, I did see real Duel Monsters just a while ago," Phillipe quickly commented as he shifted his eyes to the battle. "Bah, no time for that! Stupid Phillipe! Your friends need you!"

With that, Phillipe ran toward the battle. He watched as Kazu picked up a large slab of concrete and hurled it at one of the Winged Seekers.

"Here's one slab of concrete coming your way!" Kazu shouted.

However, one Winged Seeker backhanded the flying object and shattered it into pieces. Kazu gulped as it fired a beam at his direction. Phillipe blitzed across and snatched Kazu away from being vaporized.

"Whew! Thanks a lot, Phillipe! I owe ya one!"

"You sure do. Make sure to write that one down," the speedy Tamer noted.

Kenta quickly camouflaged himself as he snuck across and slowly got behind one of the Winged Seekers. He then looked over to notice a piece of rope laying on the ground. A devious thought crossed the Tamer's mind as he picked it up. _Hehe, Kenta Kitagawa, you are a genius!_ He wrapped the rope around Winged Seeker's foot and tied the other end to middle Winged Seeker's ankle. Once he finished his dirty work, Kenta ran ahead and unveiled himself in front of the Winged Seeker trio.

"Kenta! What do you think you're doing?" Atem sternly called out.

"THIS!" Kenta responded as he stuck out his tongue at the armored giants.

As Phillipe set Kazu down, the brash Tamer showed his support by applauding Kenta. "Woo! You're the man, Kenta!" _Wait, did that just come out of MY mouth?_

"Kenta! Get out of there!" Jeri screamed out.

As the Winged Seekers were provoked, the two Kenta tied up advanced forward until they started loosing their balance and collapsed onto the ground. The third Winged Seeker was taken back by this and hurried over to his fallen colleagues.

"Ha! Score one for the geek!" Kenta raised two fingers forming a 'V.'

"Wow! Kenta actually thought this one through?" Phillipe blinked.

Kazu smiled. "Way to go dude! All right, Guardromon! Time for a little payback!"

"Paybacks are in order!" Guardromon smashed his right fist against his left palm. Kazu hopped on his digimon's back as Guardromon advanced forward to attack the fallen Winged Seekers.

Atem smiled as he turned toward his friends. "Nicely done, Kenta! All right, everyone! This is our chance! Attack with everything you've got!"

The first to carry out the assault was Joey as he ran toward the fallen Winged Seekers and drove his sword through one Winged Seeker's cranium. Antiramon charged ahead and tackled the third, untied Winged Seeker. Lyn's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Serenity's Red-Eyes Black Dragon assisted Antiramon in wearing down the armored giant.

Lyn glanced over to Kaiba and nodded. "Go get 'em, Seto."

The Dragon Knight smiled turned away and hurried over to assist Atem. Despite showing no expression, Lyn knew Seto had listened.

_You stubborn fool. But, I'm glad you're becoming a better man. For once, you're fighting for the right cause. _Lyn thought while turning toward her Ka. "Serenity! Make sure you stay with me!"

"I am!" Serenity responded as she focused. Her black hair flowed across her back and her red eyes glowed intensely. "Joey can handle himself and so can I!"

"Yeah! Me, too!" Mokuba nodded as his Paladin of White Dragon helped Kaiba, Atem and Joey shatter the cranium of one Winged Seeker while shutting down its life support mechanism.

Tea, Tristan and Duke looked up as another Winged Seeker was preparing to set down from its long flight from out of Japan. Dark Magician Girl, Orgoth the Relentless and Gaia the Fierce Knight intervened to halt the armored winged giant from landing. The magical girl shot a blast from her wand to slightly push the Winged Seeker back.

Coasting across on her horse, Grani, Kotori pointed her sword across and stabbed it through the Winged Seeker's head. The tip of the blade impaled the Seeker's 'brain' - which was the life support mechanism - and shut down the cybernetic terror.

"Heh, just like that? These guys should be a piece of cake now," Kotori smirked as she removed her blade from out of the armored giant's head and watched as it dropped to the ground below.

Seadramon flew in beside Kotori and blinked. "Easy for you to say."

As they had finished the two fallen Winged Seekers by destroying their brain mechanisms, Atem shot a glance upward toward the giant serpent in the background. He growled while glancing toward Joey and Kaiba.

"Joey. Kaiba. As the Dragon Knights, we must confront the Leviathan as you should know."

"Hey, I'm ready! Let's make snake boots out of that giant freak!"

Kaiba sighed. "Barking like a dog as usual."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Kaiba."

"All right, you two," Atem focused on the giant serpent. "Let's wait no longer! Joey. Kaiba. Focus on the power given to you. Only then will we have the power to ascend into the heavens and assist our comrades against the Great Leviathan."

Joey blinked in confusion. "Ascend? As in fly?"

"Just do what he says, Wheeler."

"Yeah, got it."

As Atem shut his eyes, Joey and Kaiba did the same. While focusing on the ancient power of the Dragon Knights, the trio slowly started to lift off the ground on their own. Their armor emitted auras of intense light.

"Whoa! Check that out!" Kazu exclaimed as he pointed at the three Dragon Knights. "That's sweet!"

Kenta adjusted his glasses. "Wow! They're really flying!"

Phillipe's mouth nearly dropped. "Where are they going?"

"Seto! Be careful!" Mokuba called out to his brother.

Serenity shouted to her brother. "Joey!"

Lyn remained silent as she watched Seto Kaiba gliding upward with Atem and Joey. A tiny smirk crossed her lips.

"Yugi!" Tea, Tristan and Duke exclaimed simultaneously.

Kotori watched the three Dragon Knights flying off into the distance toward the Leviathan. They quickly turned into streaks of light and vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Now, this is going to get really good," she commented.

Covering a long distance from where they had left the others, the Dragon Knight trio glanced ahead toward their destined battle. What awaited them was the same Dark God that nearly destroyed the planet twice before. Only this time - the Leviathan was under the control of a great power.

"There it is! Leviathan awaits us!" Atem said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah!"

Kaiba made no remark.

"Dragon Knights! Assemble! Timaeus! Hermos! Critias!"

The three armored warriors soared across while leaving a three long trails of green, mystical light.

Their destination was close and only a matter of moments from taking place.

Elementdramon and Espritdramon ran down an alleyway while keeping up with each other. Unleashing another arrow, Elementdramon aimed for Espritdramon's head. The Dra-Warrior male quickly countered by blasting it with his wand.

"Not bad, Espritdramon! Just as I would expect from a veteran Dra-Warrior!"

"Yes but this fight won't last much longer."

"Correct but you are already weary."

And she had a good point. Espritdramon was already showing signs of fatigue as he slowly panted. Elementdramon pulled out yet another arrow and aimed for her adversary's head.

"Let's continue our little game!"

"Damn... let can't let this continue on... Must remove that stone within her."

"Heads up, Espritdramon!" the female Dra-Warrior laughed out manically as she released her arrow.

Espritdramon relied on his impulse and dodged out of the way. The arrow exploded as it struck the nearest wall. Espritdramon raced across while leading Elementdramon out into the city district.

* * *

**Northern Shinjuku/Kaibaland Theme Park/Outside the Gates/8:19 PM**

Meanwhile...

Defending their 'base,' the five Chimera warriors grouped together to defend off a group of Rajita soldiers -consisting of six Foxzards, three Bio-Vivians and two Draconian Guardians.

Maya dashed across as she rolled away from a plasma blast fired by a Foxzard. She hopped back to her feet, focused her energy to forge an energy blade in her right arm and ran at the alien. Driving her energy blade through the Foxzard's cranium, she turned as another plasma blast fired toward her back. Maya rolled away as the blast vaporized the slain alien.

Waving her giant fan, Mika unleashed a powerful gust of wind that knocked the three Bio-Vivians back. At the sametime, the fan released spinning sickles that sliced up the three alien soldiers.

Focusing his energy through a piece of metal, Larry hurled the object at a Draconian Guardian. The object exploded like a grenade and knocked the soldier off his feet. This allowed for Sara to sneak behind the alien, phased her hand inside his head and crushed a section of his brain. The Draconian Guardian croaked as he collapsed on the ground dead.

Hayata had attached a piece of metal to his right arm while driving it through the other Draconian Guardian's stomach.

Looking on from behind the gates were the Grandra siblings. Richard covered his siblings' eyes to prevent them from seeing such violent acts.

"Hey, let me look! I'm missing out!" George said as he begged to watch.

Shaina snorted. "Yeah! What could we possibly not see?"

Richard sighed as he watched the five Chimera warriors. _To think those five - especially that little girl - have these incredible abilities. What is this world coming to?_

"Nice work, guys! That takes care of these freaks!" Mika hopped down from the top of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue. She pivoted her head toward two figures emerging from an alleyway. "Hmmm, what do we have here?"

Larry noticed the two figures in the distance. "Who are they?"

"I don't know but we should go check this out. C'mon!"

With that, Mika ran down the street with Maya, Larry, Hayata and Sara behind her. Hayata turned and stopped Sara.

"Whoa, hold on! Where are you going?"

"I want to go see!"

"Your job is to watch over those three," Hayata pointed to the Grandra siblings. "You leave this to us, okay?"

"I know but..."

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like it's anything we can't handle! We'll be back," Hayata assured the young girl while patting her head. "Now, go on. We'll be back."

"All right."

"That's a good girl."

As Hayata turned away, he followed his crew to check out the situation and left Sara behind. The girl scoffed as she looked back to the Grandra siblings.

"Guess, I'll have to guard you again."

"_**ARROW OF DARKNESS!**_"

Elementdramon fired a black arrow as her wings turned the same color. As the arrow shot forward, Espritdramon put up his guard to counter it. That is until...

A powerful gust of wind blew the arrow away.

"What's this?" Elementdramon was taken back by surprise as she turned to find Mika standing in the open.

"A... human girl?" Espritdramon blinked. "You saved me?"

"Now, guys!" Mika called out.

Before Elementdramon could react, Larry threw a metallic object at the winged Dra-Warrior as it exploded in front of her face. Elementdramon hissed as she avoided the explosion. Maya leaped up and slashed Elementdramon across her back.

"GAAH!" Elementdramon shrieked as she twirled around to find Maya landing. "Humans? Attacking me?"

"Hey, we're no regular _Average Joes_," Hayata remarked as he jumped up with the sharp metal object attached to his arm. He aimed to drive it through her chest.

Elementdramon merely chuckled. "As if you can damage me!" With that, she fired a flaming arrow at the Chimera warrior. "_**ARROW OF FLAME!**_"

Hayata raised the metallic object in front and shielded himself from the flaming arrow. Ripping the armored weapon, he threw it off and landed on the ground.

"Since when can humans land on their feet like cats?" Elementdramon exclaimed.

"Starting now!" Mika shouted.

Spinning around, Elementdramon watched as Mika threw her fan forward. The winged digimon moved away from the fan and aimed it with another fire arrow.

"Oh hell no! Not my fan!" Mika snarled as she leaped up and caught her fan.

"_**ARROW OF FLAME!**_"

Mika quickly back flipped away from the arrow and waved it to unleash another powerful gust of wind. This time Elementdramon was sent flying back through a window.

"Got her!"

"Nice one, Mika!" Maya praised her colleague.

"Not sure how long she'll be out of it though. We better keep our eyes peeled."

Larry nodded. "Can't argue there, Mika." Glancing over to Espritdramon, the boy acknowledged the Dra-Warrior. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine but you children... have extraordinary abilities. Who are you?"

"We haven't given ourselves a name yet but we're working on it," Hayata replied.

Maya smiled as she kneeled beside Espritdramon. "Let's just say our lives were changed forever."

"What do you mean?" the Dra-Warrior inquired.

Mika answered as she closed her fan. "Simply put... We were put under the control of these alien freaks. They put some kind of serum into our bodies. We mutated and gained these special abilities."

"In addition to these powers, we've exhibited above-peak human strength, our durability is higher than any normal human and we can leap rather far distances," Larry explained.

"Are you mutants of some kind?" Espritdramon was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah but we really don't like being called _mutants_," Hayata said.

Mika scoffed. "Got that right. Anyway, so that winged bitch... Who is she?"

Espritdramon lowered his head and sighed. "A... comrade... You see. I'm trying to save her by removing an alien stone."

As the four Chimera warriors instantly heard 'alien stone,' Mika ran over to Espritdramon. "Hold it! You said alien stone? We had stones in us, too!"

"And you had them removed?"

"Yeah! If this friend of yours has a stone in her, then we can help you remove it!" she stated promptly.

"Can you?"

"Hey! We've just shown we can fight her! We'll show you more of what we can do! Now, c'mon, let's go take that stone out of her!" Mika got up as she turned to face the building where Elementdramon landed inside.

Suddenly, flying through the broken window, Elementdramon emerged with several bruises and cuts inflicted on her body. Her eyes were on the Espritdramon and the four Chimera warriors.

"Little girl! For what you've done to me, I'll KILL you first!" Elementdramon screamed as her wings shimmered numerous colors.

Mika quickly opened her fan and gave a sly smirk. "Ha! Bring it on, bitch!"

"Please, refrain from calling her that. You're only going to upset her," Espritdramon sighed.

"That's the idea. The more I piss her off, the less focused she becomes. Not a bad _stratagem_, don't you think?"

"Confident as usual, Mika," Larry remarked.

"Always am."

Elementdramon swooped down with a lightning arrow ready and her wings streaked with intense volts of electricity. The four Chimeras and Espritdramon prepared to mount their next move.

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/8:21 PM**

Ghidorah slowly descended on top of the mother ship. Bodies surrounded him. They were the beaten and battered bodies of the Sailor Senshi, the Beast Tamers, the five Digimon and Kurama. Once again, he had proven his complete dominance over a large group opposition. Standing amongst them were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Starlights.

"So, this is all that stands? This shouldn't take long."

"Hey! Don't you even think about overlooking me, you asshole!" Yusuke shouted at Ghidorah's direction.

The warlord shifted his eyes toward the two Spirit Detectives. "How did you two recover? I recall you two were severely beaten."

"Like we'd tell you! How we recovered is one of your business!" Kuwabara barked out.

Ghidorah flashed a smirk. "Guess I'll have to make up for that." With that, he fired two streamlined beams through his eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly dodged from the two beams, but then they twisted around and blasted the two boys' backs.

"YAAAARGH!"

"UGGGH!"

The two Spirit Detectives collapsed as their backs were fried from the deadly beams.

"That takes care of you two. Now to erase you..."

"Not with us around!" a trio of voices defiantly shouted from the opposite side.

As Ghidorah turned, a three beams streamed forward and blasted him. Ghidorah merely walked through the attacks with an annoyed expression. He vanished and reappeared in front of the three Starlights.

"Insects."

He backhanded Star Fighter followed by Star Healer and Star Maker.

"Starlights!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed as he seized the opportunity and stabbed Ghidorah in the back with his cane. Forcing the end of the blade inside his cane, he drove it deep into the monster's back. Once again, Ghidorah didn't seem hurt by Kamen's attempt to injure him. He snatched the man by his throat and lifted him up.

"Prince Endymion, you amuse me. What do you hope to accomplish with an attack like this? Shouldn't this be beneath you? To attack a man with his back turned?"

Tightening his grip, Kamen gagged and gasped for air. He kicked Ghidorah's chest repeatedly and pounded his fists on the monster's massive hand.

"WELL? I'm waiting for an answer, Prince Endymion!"

"...You... won't win..."

"Oh but I already have. Didn't you already see the Silver Crystal in my grasp? Your beloved is my own personal prized possession. Every time I will walk by her capsule, I'll always wonder..." The warlord whispered into Kamen's left ear. _"Why didn't I get the chance to kill her when I had the chance?"_

As he heard this spiteful and perverse remark, Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes as he grabbed Ghidorah's hand. An adrenaline rush flowed into the man's body as he attempted to free himself.

_**"NO ONE SPEAKS OF HER LIKE THAT! NO ONE!"**_ he yelled out as the man's screams echoed.

"You vermin... You're too late. She will never come back to you. Princess Serenity is _**MINE!**_" the reptilian overlord hissed as he threw Tuxedo Kamen down. "You won't be reuniting with her ever again. But you can reunite with her Sailor Soldiers in the after life. Farewell, Prince Endymion." The warlord opened his eyes as he aimed to fire his beams again. "Don't sorrow. I'll be sure to take good care of your beloved and... cherish her for eternity."

"_**NO!**_"

Taking his eyes off the defeated man, Ghidorah shifted his eyes to the nine Sailor Senshi. The Inners - Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus - and the Outers - Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Sedna - gathered together with their sights on the Rajita leader. Each one sported expressions of angry, defiant, determination and valor.

"Again you stand?" Ghidorah turned and faced the nine Senshi. "Face it. You can no longer stand against me. I have all but defeated you. I haven't even bothered to go beyond fifty percent of my full strength. You're nothing but waste of my time."

"Are we...?" Mercury barely managed to speak.

"Then, why look at us if we're not worth your time...?" Mars chided

Jupiter scowled. "Because... we're the only ones who can stop you..."

"Hear that Ghidorah? Tick, tock, tick, tock... Your reign is coming to an end..." Venus snickered.

The Outers remained silent as they didn't take their eyes off Ghidorah.

The warlord growled in annoyance as he looked into each of their eyes. "Those looks. Stop looking at me like that. I. _**HATE.**_ THOSE. LOOKS!"

"Good because... these will be the same looks we'll be giving you from beyond the grave..." Uranus remarked.

"Be silent! _**VERMIN!**_"

Ghidorah fired a beam at Mercury and Mars first.

"_**TRASH!**_"

Another beam knocked Jupiter and Venus down.

"_**INSECTS!**_"

Uranus and Neptune were knocked back by a third beam.

"_**SCUM!**_"

The fourth beam shot Pluto, Saturn and Sedna back.

"When I'm done with you, there will be NOTHING! _**NOTHING**_ LEFT!" he ranted on as he spat on the fallen Senshi. "You won't have a body or soul anymore when I'm settled with you nine."

"That's where you're wrong..." Suzakato barely managed to speak out while moving his body.

Ghidorah noticed Suzakato slowly getting to his feet. "Not you, too?"

"You haven't beaten us yet. In fact, you'll have to kill us first if you want to claim victory..." Suzakato sneered as he ignored the blood dripping down his forehead. "Just you wait... one of us will come back and defeat you where you stand."

"Like Princess Serenity? You have a wild imagination, boy!" Ghidorah laughed as he advanced toward the Warrior of Suzaku. "Miracles never happen when I'm around. Just ask the Sailor Senshi. They couldn't save their beloved princess and look where they're at. Despite gaining new powers, they still couldn't hope to match me!"

"No... but the longer you underestimate us... You won't like the outcome of what's to come..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... One of us will rise up and take you down where you stand..."

"Are you saying that you're their one and only savior?"

Suzakato grinned as he waved his hand out as if telling the warlord to 'bring it.' "Never said that... but then again I'm willing to try."

"You impudent little brat!" Ghidorah hissed as he prepared to backhand the young warrior.

"Don't you lay... a hand on him!" a voice shouted from behind the warlord.

Ghidorah once again shifted his eyes toward the fallen Senshi and found Sailor Mars shooting a glance at his direction. The reptilian overlord closed his fists as he had grown tired of the Miko's defiance.

"Mars! You're okay?" Suzakato called out to the lone Senshi.

"Humph, so you stand defiantly against me yet again? Yet this isn't the first time you've stood up to me, Princess Mars."

"I recall you when I was a child... back when Queen Serenity defeated you."

Ghidorah trembled with anger as he recalled that instance. His eyes locked onto Mars' eyes of passion and determination.

"Memories are starting to come back to us. Ghidorah, you're no god. You're just a paranoid and frightened man..."

"What...?"

"You're determined to collect every sacred item you could find to grant you godhood. You're afraid... of the unknown. That's why you were determined to get rid of Sailor Moon and take the Silver Crystal. But you can't unlock its power without the Moon Heart Crystal... You're not of the same blood as Queen Serenity..."

Ghidorah became tense as he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Silence..."

"What's the matter? Afraid of the truth...? Afraid of what the cosmic forces beyond the stars would have in store for you? You are scared of the unknown... Yes, I can sense the fear emanating out of you!"

"I'll shut your mouth, whore!" he hissed angrily.

"...And here's a good example of the unknown..." With that, Mars dropped down to her knees and smiled.

"What does she... Huh?" Ghidorah looked down at the roof and felt it started to tremble. The surface on which Ghidorah stood on was starting to burn up. He quickly flew straight into mid-air and stared at what appeared to be black flames seeping through the section of the roof. "What's going on here?" His eyes quickly snapped open as a loud, terrifying screech was heard.

"About time, Hiei..." Yusuke barely managed to squeak out.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Show off... as usual..."

Suddenly, bursting through the roof of the mother ship, a large dragon flew out smothered in intense, hellish black flames. They quickly spread out as the dragon grew ten times larger than before. Ghidorah gawked at the sight as the black dragon dove up to swallow the evil warlord in its clutches.

Hiei came leaping out of the hole while shooting out the demonic flames through his right arm. "_**GHIIIIIIIDORAH!**_"

"Hiei!" Mars watched the demon in action. "Thank goodness..."

"_**BURN IN HELL! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**_"

The demon intensely channeled nearly all of his demon power to send the dark dragon upward. Ghidorah put his hands out in hopes of stopping it. However...

_**BOOM!**_

He couldn't.

The flames were too powerful as Ghidorah was swallowed by the dark dragon and sent flying straight through the stratosphere and beyond. The warlord's screams echoed as they faded along the long trip into orbit where the darkness flames would consume him whole.

Just like that, Ghidorah was taken out.

All thanks to Hiei.

"He... he did it...?" Suzakato blinked in surprise.

"Whoa! Way to go, Hiei!" Yusuke praised the demon as he barely managed to stand up.

"I never doubted you for a second, shorty!" Kuwabara said.

Also hopping through the roof were Mizuno and Brimstone.

"What? You mean we just missed out on the action, too?" Mizuno slightly whined.

Kurama chuckled as he stood up. "Hiei... never thought you could surprise Ghidorah like that."

Sailor Mars, too, was shocked over the turn of events. "You mean... Hiei did it? Hiei of all people?" She couldn't help but smile. _I'll be damned. Shorty did it. Maybe I ought to be nicer to him from no- Nah, scratch that!_

Panting heavily as he stared up into the skies, Hiei closed one eye as he had exhausted nearly all of his demonic power. "That'll... show you... you bastard..."

Himakko slowly stirred as he overheard the shocking news. "...That short guy got him? You mean it's over?"

"After all that crap we had to endure and Hiei finishes him? What does that make us?" Uranus snorted as Neptune put an arm around her. "Damn... never got a chance to... kill that bastard myself."

Mercury sighed with relief as she slowly stood up. "At least, we won. That's all that matters."

"I never got a chance to use my Shining Mode!" Gallantmon jammed his sword down while holding up his balance. "Sakuyamon? Mega Gargomon? Youkai Inumon? Shadow Metalgarurumon? Are you guys okay?"

"Looks like they'll be fine, Gallantmon," Suzakato shifted his eyes to the digimon. Suddenly, he felt somewhat distressed as Suzaku called out to him telepathically.

_Takato! Don't think that was the end of that monster!_

_What? You can't mean...?_

_This war is far from over!_

Glancing over toward Hiei, Suzakato shouted to the demon. "Hey! Your dark dragon didn't finish him! It's not..."

The fire demon sneered as he shot a glance to the Warrior of Suzaku. "Of course, it didn't finish him! All it did was slow him down!"

As he announced this, everyone listened and was silent with disbelief. The attack that Hiei worked hard to conjure up had only managed to halt the Rajita warlord.

The battle was far from over.

"But that can't be! That dragon was big enough to swallow up that bastard like ice cream!" Yusuke exclaimed as he shot a glance to Hiei and Suzakato.

"What he said!" Kuwabara agreed.

Venus looked up as her eyes had deceived her. She noticed a black shadow slowly hovering down from the heavens. "It... can't be..."

Kurama sneered as he sensed Ghidorah's presence from afar. "I'm afraid so. I can feel his aura..."

Saturn picked up her scythe and stood poised to continue the battle. "Sedna, get ready!"

"Yeah," Sedna replied while shivering in fear.

Seirika kneeled over to help Henbu up while Himakko stood beside his friends. The digimon slowly were back on their feet and shifted their heads up to stare at the looming figure.

Clenching his fists tightly, Suzakato grit his teeth as he watched Ghidorah levitating 25-feet above everyone.

To everyone's shock, Ghidorah's body was free from burnt marks, scathes or any signs of fatigue. The black flames failed to do its job. Hiei grimaced at his failure to change the outcome of the entire battle.

Kuwabara gulped as he fell back with eyes filled with fright. Beads of sweat dampened his forehead. "You've got to be freaking kidding me..."

Jupiter scowled while standing her ground. "I can't believe we... can't beat this guy..."

"No... Even Hiei's flames couldn't do anything!" Mizuno was frozen stiff with fear.

Mars grit her teeth and trembled. "Just what is it going to take?"

Looking down at the group gathered together to await his arrival, he noticed expressions of shock and horrifying distress. Ghidorah chuckled and then started letting it all out. His laughter brought chills down their spines. Their worst nightmare had returned hell bent on destroying everything they held dear.

Tilting his head to the left side, Ghidorah cocked a grin. "Was that the best you can do... Little man?" He shot a deadly glance at Hiei and licked his lips. "I'll admit you did catch me off my guard. You even knocked me out of Earth's atmosphere and it was a thrilling ride."

"Fuck..." Hiei cursed.

"But your dragon simply gave me a few burns. Nothing to shrug about but you gave quite a valiant effort, warrior. For that, I must applaud you," Ghidorah chuckled as he pointed to Hiei and immediately closed his fist. Emanating around the warlord's body was a thick, green aura which gave a silent humming sound. "Ah, yes... You've done it now. Thanks to the little man, I've become blood lusted. Nothing you insects can do or say will stop me."

Yusuke growled as he looked at everyone standing together. "C'mon! You going to let this bastard scare you with all of this bullshit talk?"

"No way! We're still standing together. Aren't we?" Sailor Mars stood up. "As long as we're still able to breath, we can fight!"

Suzakato nodded. "I'm with you, Mars!"

"Count us in!" exclaimed the digimon simultaneously.

Suddenly, Hiei collapsed to his knees as Mizuno hurried over to help him. Mars noticed and rushed over to Hiei's side.

"Hiei! Stay with us!" Mizuno said.

Mars put a hand on Hiei's back. "C'mon, Hiei! Stand up!"

Kurama ran over and checked on Hiei as he placed a hand across the demon's back. He checked his physical condition and side effects after releasing a large quantity of demon energy. "Hiei's energy is low! Girls, you'll have to stay close to him."

"Ha! You won't have time to be protecting anyone! What I say goes! And from this point on... You're all _**DEAD!**_" Ghidorah declared as he opened his hands to release a series of massive, green orbs.

As everyone prepared to move away, the green orbs rained down on the areas around the roof. The Senshi, the Detectives, the Beast Tamers and the digimon were caught within the explosive blasts as Ghidorah continued firing away.

Inside the chamber room...

The children watched as the roof was repeatedly pounded by massive blasts. Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, Max and Sam emerged from out of the corner to stand at the center of the room. They feared the worst for the heroes as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Himura! Dark Gabumon! Inumon! Yusuke!" Yui screamed.

Cammy cried out for her sister and the Senshi. "Rei! Girls!"

"Yusuke and the others just aren't going to last out there!" Sam clenched his hands.

Max nodded. "Yeah but what can we do? We'd be crushed like little ants by that guy!"

"No, we have the power to change the direction of this battle," Yui looked over to Aoshi and Cammy. "Aoshi-kun, remember to keep that Moon heart Crystal hidden."

"Right," the Lycan child said.

"Cammy-chan, I hope you're up to healing more of our friends."

"I'll do what I can."

"C'mon, guys! Don't falter!" Yui shouted toward the ceiling as she hoped her cries would reach the warriors.

Ghidorah stopped for a moment as the green smoke stirred and cleared away. A satisfied grin curled on the warlord's lips once he noticed the group laying on the ground.

The Beast Tamers.

The Spirit Detectives.

The Sailor Senshi.

Tuxedo Kamen and the Starlights.

The five digimon.

Once again, the warlord clearly demonstrated his dominance. However, he was not satisfied. What he wanted nothing more was to eradicate every trace of his adversaries. That means leave nothing left - not even ashes of their remains.

"Well, considering you fools are going to die, I might as well reveal a little secret. You see..." Ghidorah opened his left hand as an orb materialized inside his palm. Waving it over the ball, he showed a view of the Leviathan engaged in battle with Imperialdramon, Omegamon and company. "Ah, look at this. These warriors give it their all but their efforts fall _flat_. What they and you bunch fail to realize that my mind is connected with the Leviathan."

Silence.

"Hehe, surprised? Well, it's simple for me to explain to you simple-minded twits," the warlord grinned as he pointed to his right temple. "Leviathan and myself are connected. Not just by mind but heart and soul. If one of us dies, the other falters. All of those souls taken from the primitive monkeys of this world are within myself and the Great Leviathan! For those of you who may have lost loved ones, well, you can rest assured that their souls are all within me and my God. They have quenched our thirst and for that I thank Planet Earth. You have supplied us with an large quantity of wonderful souls!" Closing his hand, he crushed the orb and blew the broken shards away into the wind. "And now here I stare down at your pitiful bodies. I have conquered Earth's heroes. What else is there for me to do after I destroy you?" Rubbing his chin, Ghidorah had remembered. "Ah, yes! I have this world to conquer in addition to many others in that other realm: the Digital World! Then, once I have collected the Moon Heart Crystal - wherever it could be - in my possession, this planetary system and others beyond will all be mine! Then, I'll be collecting yet another powerful artifact: the Romulus Source."

Slowly descending over his defeated enemies, Ghidorah scanned them and shot a glance toward the Sailor Senshi.

"I'll eliminate Princess Serenity's soldiers first. After all, they've been the biggest thorn to my side."

With the warlord's attention preoccupied with the Senshi, the four Beast Tamers were laid together. Their eyes glossy. Their bodies racked with excruciating pain and bruised up. They couldn't move any part of their limbs anymore.

Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu and Himakko looked up at the stars above. Their memories flashed before their very eyes.

It was only a matter of time before their lives would be abruptly cut short.

However, someone would have a say in this situation and alter the direction of this war.

* * *

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/8:30 PM**

Granasmon, Huanglongmon, Anubimon, Canewomon and Elemental Hero Neos witnessed the battle fronts. The two they focused on were the fronts involving the Great Leviathan and Kaiser Ghidorah.

Staring at the viewing orb, Anubimon bit his lip as he couldn't take anymore of seeing Youkai Inumon, Himakko and the young Tamers beaten within their inch of their lives.

"Himura! Inumon!"

Huanglongmon slowly pivoted his head toward Granasmon. "_**The invader's leader has proven too powerful for them. And our colleagues have not fared well with the Leviathan. Granasmon? You suggest that I finally get involved in this grave situation?**_"

Granasmon was silent.

"_**Lord Granasmon?**_"

"_I will personally go to them._"

"_**Them? Please, specify whom you are speaking of?**_"

"_The four Tamer children currently in possession of the Sacred Beast cards._"

"Lord Granasmon? How will you get there?" Elemental Hero Neos asked. "Should I escort you?"

"_No, my friend. I will communicate with them within their minds._"

Anubimon glanced over toward the Hikari God. "What do you have in mind, Lord Granasmon? What are you going to do?"

"_You shall see, Anubimon. I have another gift to grant to the Tamers._"

As he finished, Granasmon's form slowly faded as those in attendance watched the Hikari God go to work. Granasmon would shortly appear within the subconsciousness minds of the four Tamers.

* * *

**Minds of the Beast Tamers/Alternate Dimension/8:32 PM**

The four young Tamers opened their eyes.

Their surroundings were entirely white and nearly blinded upon opening their lid-shut eyes.

Takato was the first to awaken as he slowly rose up and squinted through his blurred vision. Rika, Henry and Himura started waking up.

"...We're awake and... alive? But, where are we and...?" It suddenly dawned upon the goggle boy. Takato realized he was out of his Suzakato form. "I'm... me again!"

"So, am I! What is going on here?" Himura blinked as he looked over himself.

Henry surveyed his surroundings and rubbed his chin. "The more important question is 'where'. Where are we?"

"Hey! Don't look now but Guilmon isn't here!" Takato panicked as he gazed around the entirely white room.

"And Renamon isn't here!" Rika noticed the absence of her digimon partner.

"Inumon!"

"Terriermon isn't here. Have we... died?" Henry wondered. "I mean our digimon aren't here with us. Then again, the Sailor Senshi and those Spirit Detectives aren't with us either."

"Oh no! What about Yui?" Himura realized that his sister was not present.

"Look! Can we at least try to calm down? Just for a minute?"

"Speak for yourself, brainiac," Rika retorted as she pointed around the room. "Don't you find it eerie that we're cooped up in some room? I mean it's all white and too quiet for my tastes! Ha! You want us to calm down?"

Takato sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Well, it's official, if Rika can go nuts in this place, it's only a matter of time before we all go bonkers."

"_There won't be any need for that, young Takato._"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the room started to shift as the ghostly image of Granasmon materialized in the center of the room. The four Tamers turned toward the appearance of the Hikari God digimon.

"Granasmon? Are you responsible for this?" Henry inquired as he nearly demanded a quick answer.

"_I am._"

"What's going on here, Granasmon? Are we actually dead?" Himura asked.

"_You four are as alive as you can be. You are simply unconscious. I have entered your minds and moved your souls into an alternate dimension._"

"So, we're in some other world?" Rika wondered. "Ok, I've just about lost it. We're not dead but you took our souls to this dimension?"

Himura butted in. "That would mean our bodies are left without souls! That would make our bodies lifeless!"

"Calm down, guys! I'm sure if we give Granasmon a chance to explain we'll get our answers. Right, Lord Granasmon?"

"_Thank you, Takato. And I shall answer all of your questions._"

"All right, so why did you bring us here?" inquired Rika.

"_To grant you four an upgrade to your Beast powers._"

The Tamers were silent as they allowed the Hikari God to continue on.

"_Upon witnessing your progress as Beast warriors, you have become stronger and efficient assets to your team. In fact, your abilities have since then evolved. However, I'm afraid it will not be enough to defeat much powerful opposition. This Kaiser Ghidorah has proven that._"

"You're not kidding! That guy is insanely strong!" Takato exclaimed. "Did you see how he dominated us from the moment we entered his ship?"

"_I have. Which is why I brought you here. In order to stand a chance against that monster. The power I am about to grant you will unlock a secondary battle mode._"

"Secondary battle mode?" the Tamers shouted at once.

"_In these new forms, your power and abilities will be augmented ten times over._"

"Wow! Are you serious? That's possible?" Takato's mouth nearly dropped as his body trembled with excitement.

Rika was shocked hearing this. "But will it be enough to stop Ghidorah?"

"_I cannot make any guarantees but together you should shift the tide of the battle back to your favor. And your comrades' favor. You four will make a huge difference in the outcome of this war. I have faith that you will win._"

"Thanks for having faith in us, Granasmon, but I think you're giving us a little too much credit," Himura said.

"_You four don't give yourselves enough credit. Believe that you can win. I'm sure once you've assumed these new forms you will change your minds. Trust me, young Tamers._"

As Granasmon finished, the Tamers looked toward one another. This was their only opportunity to receive Granasmon's gift to take their Beast forms into a whole new level.

Takato stepped forward as he extended his right hand out. "Granasmon, we trust you."

"And we'll fight together as one to defeat Ghidorah!" Henry declared.

Himura nodded. "We ask for this new power!"

"Considering we don't have much time, we better hurry!" Rika said.

"_I trust you will use these powers wisely, young Tamers. Put your hands out and receive the power to the next step in evolution!_"

With that, the four Tamers placed their hands out. First, Takato. Then, Henry. Following them was Rika and Himura.

Four beams of streamlined lights shot out from an orb sitting underneath Granasmon's transparent form. Red, green, blue and white/silver.

Appearing above the ceiling of the room where the beams of light shone over were four images of the Sacred Beasts.

The phoenix.

The turtle.

The dragon.

The tiger.

The Tamers glanced up as the beams of light shone down over and washed them over with purifying, mystical light. They felt the rush of the new power entering their bodies and embraced it.

"_And do not worry about your colleagues. I will revive them myself. After all, Gallantmon has yet to use the Dragon Saber to unlock his Shining Mode. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to use it._"

Takato answered. "Right! Don't worry, Granasmon! Ghidorah won't even expect this! And just wait until we're done with him!"

"_Good luck, young Tamers._"

As Granasmon finished, the entire room was quickly enveloped in a bright white light as the Tamers were transported back to their bodies. Granasmon, too, vanished into thin air and returned to the Central Digital Realm.

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/8:33 PM**

"C'mon, you worthless piece of trash! This is your chance to beg for mercy!" Ghidorah laughed as he held Sailor Mars up by her throat. His grip tightened around the Senshi's neck as she gasped for air to enter her lungs. "_**BEG!**_"

In response, Mars slowly inhaled and spat on Ghidorah's left cheek.

The warlord did not take this to heart as he pulled Mars toward him and snapped her right arm. The woman heard a bone snap in her arm as she screamed out in excruciating agony. Her screams merely turned Ghidorah on as he shivered with delight.

"Ah, yes! Scream like you've never screamed before! Delightful! It's music to my ears!"

Mars' eyes swelled with tears as she lowered her head. Her face twisted with pain and agony. _I can't even get into Ghidorah's mind. He's blocking me out. I'm sorry, girls. Everyone... Takato-kun. Cammy-chan. Usagi... I've failed you all. I can't believe... I'm going to die. Not like this. It shouldn't have to end like this... _

"And now, Princess Mars! It's time for your public execution!" Ghidorah threw the prone form of Sailor Mars on the ground and placed his left foot on her back. Raising his right hand, the Rajita warlord forged an energy blade. "I think beheading suits you best, my dear. You will look so beautiful with your head mounted on my wall." Holding his weapon up, he prepared to bring it down. "Farewell, Princess-"

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated behind him. This caught the warlord's eye as he twirled around and noticed the four Beast Tamers floating up. Lightning crackled from the distance as the four Tamers were basked in a ghostly white aura. Then, Ghidorah felt a chill passing by them. However, this wasn't any ordinary chill... this one entailed the coming of a great power.

"What is this? How are you four still able to stand? Let alone float?" Ghidorah was taken back.

Suddenly, Ghidorah noticed the ghostly images of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko floating above the four Beast Tamers. These spirits entered each of their respective Tamers' bodies as the sky behind them turned white. A greater power began pooling into the area as the Tamers floated higher.

Ghidorah backed away with beads of sweat covering his forehead. _I don't understand any of this. They shouldn't even be conscious!_

"Ghidorah!" Suzakato called out to the tyrant. "We are the chosen ones of the four Sacred Beasts. Their power and wisdom flows within us."

"We are synonymous with the Beasts!" Henbu shouted.

Himakko exclaimed. "We are their keepers!"

"And we're going to carry out their will!" Seirika said.

"Ghidorah, YOUR END IS AT HAND!" Suzakato announced as a red column of light engulfed him completely.

Henbu raised his head as pillar of green light covered him.

Himakko was basked within a column of white light.

Seirika was covered inside a pillar of blue light.

Each of their bodies became encompassed by their respective colors and outlined by a white trim. The columns of light shot upward several hundred feet into the air.

Ghidorah remained in a defensive stance as he watched the events unfold.

The four Sacred Beasts communicated with the Tamers telepathically.

_Takato Matsuda. _

_Henry Wong._

_Rika Nonaka._

_Himura Tsubasa._

_LET US ASCEND AND TOPPLE THIS ABOMINATION!_

"_**PHOENIX SPIRIT, SUZAKU!**_"

"_**TURTLE SPIRIT, GENBU!**_"

"_**TIGER SPIRIT, BYAKKO!**_"

"_**DRAGON SPIRIT, SEIRYUU!**_"

The four Tamers ascended higher as they separated from each other.

Inside the red column, Suzakato raised his head as his entire body started to lengthen out. The wings spread across his back grew ten-times larger. The wings became covered with intense, raging flames. His neck extended outward several inches. The face of the warrior became hawk-like as his hands and feet remained the same. A large black beak extended out. His arms extended out underneath the massive, flaming wings. The tail extended out and became covered in feathers. Hair-like extensions protruded around the neck and underneath the chest line of the transformed Suzakato. He had transformed into his second-stage form of the Sacred Beast evolution line.

"_**SUZAKATO BEAST MODE!**_"

Inside the green column, Genbu dropped down to all fours as a large, brown dome shell materialized over his back. His entire body grew ten times larger than before. His neck extended out of the front as his face altered into the shape of a turtle's face. His legs and arms became heavier and sturdier. A tail extended out from the other end. His skin was fairly light brown with green scaly sections. Protruding out underneath his legs were armor padding. Embedded at the top of his shell was a large green gem.

"_**HENBU BEAST MODE!**_"

Within the white column, Himakko also dropped down to all fours as sections of his chest and leg armor vanished with more white fur covering his body, He retained his shoulder armor, the wrist armor, the armor covering his waist and the tiara around his forehead. His face extended out to became more beast-like. His body extended out and became heavier. The hands and feet of Himakko grew out as sharp claws extended out. The teeth inside the beast's mouth grew out. Despite his now massive size, he still appeared as agile as he did in his humanoid form. The white tiger roared out as he opened his eyes. The left eye was still green while the right one remained golden yellow.

"_**HIMAKKO BEAST MODE!**_"

Finally, inside the blue column, Seirika's body extended out in a more serpentine shape. Her entire body became covered in light blue scales. Her face elongated into a snout as her eyes turned yellow. The horns that protruded out of her head grew several inches longer. The long, flowing blue hair flowed down across her head and over her back. Most of her body armor vanished - save for the shoulder armor. Her legs and arms extended into large claws. The dragon roared as it flew around and growled toward her enemy.

"_**SEIRIKA BEAST MODE!**_"

As the columns of light faded, the four transformed Beast Tamers revealed themselves to all. Their majestic new second-level forms caught everyone by surprise.

Those who awakened were in awe shock.

Sailor Mars slowly picked herself up and looked up at the four Beast Tamers. "...Is that... Takato and his friends?" She then noticed the beautiful, giant phoenix. _Takato? Is that really you? Yes, I can sense you are within that phoenix! How did this happen though?_

"Oh my god..." Mizuno was in disbelief.

Yusuke had opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah... now that's what I'm talking about... These kids never disappoint ya..."

Gallantmon stared at the four Beast Tamers as he was in silent shock. "Takato...? Is that really you?"

"Rika?" Sakuyamon PM shouted.

Youkai Inumon gazed up at Himakko's second form. "Himura."

"Whoa, Henry! Did I mention you were a Super Ninja Turtle?" Mega Gargomon called out to his Tamer.

"Yeah! Those kids did it again!" Venus was ecstatic over this unexpected development. "Um, can anyone clue me in on what just happened?"

Pluto slowly stood up. "It appears some unknown source had granted this ability." _That unknown source... It came from the Digital World._

Kurama observed the standoff between the four Beast Tamers and Kaiser Ghidorah. "Judging by the look on Ghidorah's face, he's as shocked as we are. I don't believe he expected this turn of events."

Jupiter smirked. "Heh, if that's the case... Looks like Ghidorah is screwed."

"Let's not jump into conclusions, friends," Brimstone muttered. "As powerful as they may seem, Ghidorah is still in a league of his own."

"Somehow... I believe they can stop him," Mars whispered.

Mercury blinked. "Mars...?"

"Yes, I know they'll turn the tide against Ghidorah! Just you wait and see!"

Meanwhile, Ghidorah scoffed as he shrugged the four evolved Beast Tamers. He didn't appear bothered by their transformation and pointed his energy blade at them.

"Don't make me laugh! You can gather as much power to transform many times over but it still won't matter! I have already proven that I am your superior!"

Suzakato growled as his eyes glowed with intense red energy. "Oh, is that a fact? Well, why don't you prove that to us, Ghidorah?"

Shooting a glance at the Beast Tamers, Ghidorah flew up to meet the four Warriors of the Sacred Beasts. He glided across and went for an overhead slash over Suzakato with his energy blade. The phoenix quickly vanished from out of Ghidorah's reach. He turned as he launched a series of green orbs at Henbu. The turtle countered as a green barrier formed around its body and cancelled out the warlord's attacks. He fired his eye beams toward Himakko direction; unfortunately for the tyrant, the tiger opened his mouth to unleash a streamlined silver beam to cancel out Ghidorah's beams. Seirika twirled around Ghidorah as the warlord went to skewer the elongated beast with his sword. The dragon flew straight up out of Ghidorah's reach and vanished into thin air.

"I can't hit them?" _They're too fast to keep up with! _"Hold still!"

As Ghidorah madly fired a series of beams, the four Beasts dodged and countered by creating barriers. Suzaku swooped down and caught Ghidorah by surprise by slamming his head into the tyrant's gut. The force of the blow knocked Ghidorah back and caused him to his grip of the sword. Genbu opened his eyes and fired a streamlined beam that pierced against Ghidorah's chest. Himakko released a silver mist over Ghidorah as the tyrant came covered by the substance.

"You won't get away with this!" Ghidorah roared as he phased out and teleported away.

"Looks someone's getting a little worried!" Suzakato shrieked out in a hawk-like cry.

Seirika sneered as she opened her mouth to release a powerful water mist at Ghidorah. "You're not looking so hot now, freak!"

"Yeah! Get him!" Yusuke cheered on.

Sedna watched the turn of events with new hope. "They're actually holding their own! This is great!"

"Now, the bastard doesn't look so dominant anymore!" Uranus sneered. "I just didn't think those kids would be the ones to pull this off."

Neptune nodded. "For now, we'll have to depend on them."

Suddenly, everyone watching stopped as their bodies started to become basked with golden light. The Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and the digimon noticed the shimmering light was absorbed into their bodies - while their powers were being replenished in the process.

"Hey, what's the deal here?" Jupiter wondered as she looked over herself.

Kuwabara blinked as he wondered. "Beats me. You've got me there."

Shifting his attention to the teams, Suzaku called out to them. "Compliments of Granasmon, everyone! Your powers have all been restored and you can help us take this monster down!"

"Granas-who?" Yusuke blinked.

"Lord Granasmon. He is the Digi-God of all that is good and light," Youkai Inumon answered. "So, you four actually met with Granasmon?"

"We did. He gave us the power to evolve into this new Beast forms and he has given you all a boost to continue fighting," Himakko announced.

"Thank you, Granasmon," Gallantmon said as he pulled out the Dragon Saber. "Now, I've got a chance to use this."

"To evolve into Shining Mode again," Sakuyamon PM noted. "Hurry, Gallantmon! There isn't much time!"

"Right!"

The Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and their colleagues each nodded as they prepared to once again mount their next attack. This was their second chance to redeem themselves from the pitiful effort they had put in to stop Kaiser Ghidorah.

"If this power is from Granasmon, then it's time we use it!" Mars announced as she looked up toward Ghidorah.

Kurama shifted into Youko Kurama as he stood poised and ready to fight.

Gallantmon raised the Dragon Saber as he announced. "Lord Granasmon, I will honor your wishes to use this sword! Dragon Saber, allow me to rise to the heavens and embrace the holy light to transform me to Shining Mode! Allow me to become everyone's hope, light and miracle!" As he closed his eyes, the Exalted Knight shouted. "_**GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE!**_"

With that, he shifted into Crimson Mode and then became basked in a pillar of white light. All parties turned as they watched Gallantmon transform. The Crimson armor became replaced by a heavenly, pearl armor body. The Hazard sign on his chest faded and was replaced by the Crest of Light. His hands turned black and his limbs was enclosed within heavier, white armor. Extending out from the back were two pairs of angels wings. As each wing opened, they revealed hook-like extensions at the top and seven feather-like blades came out of the wings. The blades spread out and shimmered a beautiful, white aura of purifying white light. His eyes shimmered with intense, golden light. Equipped in his right hand was the Dragon Saber in addition to two white lances attached to his back. Pushing out his arms, the white pillar of light faded as the white-armored warrior called out his official name.

"_**GALLANTMON SHINING MODE!**_"

Cammy lifted her head up as she sensed Gallantmon Shining Mode's awakening. A radiant smile crossed her face as she called out to her friends on the top.

"It's Takato's digimon! I can feel him!"

"Me, too! He appears to have changed into that white-armored knight again," Yui observed the shining, white light spreading out.

"Whatever it is... this is some intense power!" Max exclaimed.

Cammy nodded. "You bet! You guys haven't seen anything yet!" _Considering Gallantmon and I merged to defeat Pharaohmon!_

"But, what else is happening? I could have sworn I felt Himura's power grow," Yui looked up. "I have to know what's going on!"

Ghidorah tensed as he stared at his entire opposition. They did not take their eyes off him while preparing to retaliate for the pain he had inflicted upon each of them.

"This is it, Ghidorah! This is your final chance to surrender!" Suzakato warned the tyrant. "If you don't..."

"Bah! As if you all can defeat me where you stand! I'm the supreme power of this world!" Ghidorah snarled while gritting his teeth. Raising his hands up, bolts of green lightning struck Ghidorah and surged throughout his body. "_**I'LL KILL YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND!**_"

Gallantmon SM sighed and raised his Dragon Saber. "So be it. Then, we will kill you where YOU STAND!"

With that, the Beast Tamers glided toward Ghidorah to kicks things off. However, the warlord would not allow for his enemies to gain anymore momentum. He fired a series of eye beams. The Beast Tamers countered the beams by summoning barriers. The deadly beams fizzled out as they slammed against the barriers.

"I'm NOT finished!"

"Oh, but you are! All right, guys! Let him have it!" Suzakato yelled to his fellow Beast Tamers.

Henbu raised his head as rocks and earth materialized underneath his feet. The debris merged together into a massive, spiked earth ball. Then, raising his tail, Henbu swatted the spiked earth ball at the warlord. "_**GEO-SPHERE THROW!**_"

While raising her head, the clouds above her gathered. A bolt of electricity shot down into Seirika's mouth. In the process, she spat out a powerful stream of electricity at Ghidorah. "_**THUNDER VOLTAGE!**_"

The Rajita leader tried to blast the spiked earth ball but it spun out of Ghidorah's reach and slammed against his face.

_**BAM!**_

Seirika's bolt of electricity knocked Ghidorah back a few feet away.

_**BOOM!**_

Himakko's fur straightened as it launched numerous metallic spears directly at Ghidorah. "_**IRON SPEARS!**_"

As he flew straight up into mid-air, Suzakato dove down and ignited his entire body with intense flames. He had turned himself into a fiery bird, reminiscent of the legendary phoenix, and flew toward Ghidorah. "_**PHOENIX DIVE!**_"

Ghidorah howled in excruciating pain as the spears impaled his body. Then, to further damage the warlord, the flaming phoenix slammed into him and smothered his entire body in intense flames. Throwing his head back, Ghidorah roared in bloody murder.

"_**GAAAAAAAARGH!**_"

"Now, it's our turn!" Yusuke shouted as he collected spirit energy in his index finger. "_**SPIRIT GUN!**_"

Kuwabara produced large bolts of spirit energy from his hands. "_**SPIRIT SHURIKEN!**_"

Youko Kurama grew a Rose Whip around his right arm and launched the vines out into the spear-like extensions. "_**Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine!**_"

Slowly getting up to his feet, Hiei realized that his dark flames had returned to him - thanks to Granasmon's power. "Yes! I don't know about this Granasmon but I've regained my demonic flames." Shooting a glare at Ghidorah, he channeled the dark flames through his sword and hurled it straight for Ghidorah's head. "_**SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**_"

Pounded repeatedly by Yusuke and Kuwabara's attacks, Ghidorah pivoted around as the vines pierced through sections of his head. "_**GAAAAARGH! NO!**_" Then, to add to the punishment, the flaming sword struck him across the forehead. Ghidorah's head snapped back as he tried ripping the sword out of his head.

"Sailor Senshi! Assemble!" Sailor Venus called out.

With that, the nine Valkyrie Senshi glided up and surrounded the wounded Ghidorah. The tyrant opened his eyes and snarled at the nine female warriors.

"Don't think... this will slow me down!" the warlord screamed out while bellowing out.

"_**AERO SPIRAL BLADES!**_" Uranus unleashed shards of deadly blades from out of a funnel.

Neptune transformed into a tidal wave and crashed down on the tyrant. "_**ELEMENTAL TIDAL WAVE!**_"

Pluto released a powerful typhoon of energy at the madman. "_**Chronos Typhoon!**_"

"_**SEDNA ARCTIC WIND BREEZE!**_" Sedna summoned a powerful arctic wind at the tyrant.

Venus fired a streamlined, shining stream of light at Ghidorah. "_**VENUS MEGATON SHOWER OF LOVE!**_"

"_**THUNDER AND LIGHTNING SHOWER DOWN!**_" Jupiter summoned a massive bolt of lightning as it struck Ghidorah head-on.

Mercury washed Ghidorah down with a large wave of frozen water to add to Sedna's own ice water attack. "_**SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!**_"

"_**MARS SNAKE FIRE!**_" Mars roared as she launched a flaming snake at the Rajita leader.

Saturn raised her scythe as a purple orb of light pounded against Ghidorah and exploded on impact. "_**SATURN SHINIGAMI CHAOS!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!  
**_

_**BAM!**_

BOOM!

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!**_"

Ghidorah was groaned as he tried recovering from the combined attacks from the groups.

The Starlights came together and formed a condensed beam after combining their own attacks. "_**STAR FUSION TEMPEST!**_"

Mizuno and Brimstone fired a pair of beams - one of water and the other of intense fire - at the enemy. "TAKE THIS!" The two warriors shouted simultaneously.

Tuxedo Kamen tossed his cane - which doubled as his sword - at Ghidorah. "Ghidorah! It is over!"

_**BOOM!**_

_**BAM!**_

The Rajita leader seethed as his body racked with pain and the blasts that pounded his body left massive damage. He struggled to regain his momentum and clear his head.

However, the digimon were up to bat.

"Guh..."

"Hey, big and ugly! Suck on this! _**MEGA BARRAGE!**_"

"_**DARK FLAME HOUND!**_'

"_**TOMAHAWK MISSILE!**_"

"_**AMETHYST WIND!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Ghidorah screamed as the digimon attacks struck him and caused even greater injury to him. "No! You won't... You won't... _**YOU WON'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I AM KAISER GHIDORAH!**_"

Gallantmon SM glided at the warlord with his Dragon Saber in hand. "Yeah? Well, say that when you're on the other side!"

"_**NOOO!**_" _I can't move! Those blasted fools have paralyzed me with their puny attacks! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!_

Gallantmon SM watched as the blade of his Dragon Saber fired a bolt of intense beam of light into the heavens. "It's over... _**HEAVEN'S FURY!**_" A large bolt of pure light beamed down from the sky and showered down toward the Rajita warlord.

_**BOOM!**_

"_**GAAAAAAARGHHH!**_" Ghidorah bellows echoed throughout the heavens as the attack beamed over him. The beam exploded and ignited a bright aura of light to engulf the entire area. The force of the blow sent Ghidorah flying straight into the distance and up into the heavens.

Once again, Ghidorah was sent on a long trip out of orbit.

Everyone glanced upward while trying to recollect themselves and recover their power.

"We... We got him!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Venus wiped her forehead until she shot a glance to Kuwabara. "Hey! Don't you jinx us!"

"Hell, the way I see it. That bastard won't be back," Yusuke looked up at the skies.

"Yeah, that should completely vaporize him. There's no coming back," said Gallantmon SM. "You can count on that."

"I hope so," replied Sedna. "And with him dead, the souls should be released."

"Most importantly those of Usagi and Princess Kakyuu," Star Fighter stated as she immediately remembered. "Yes! Everyone!"

"Good point! Let's get back inside and see whether we managed to free their souls!" Mars called out to everyone until she slumped and held her injured arm. "Ow! Damn... my arm!"

Tuxedo Kamen kneeled beside Mars and put an arm around her. "I've got you. There we go."

The fire Senshi smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen."

The four Beast Tamers landed on the roof as the digimon approached their huma- er Beast partners rather. Mega Gargomon kneeled down and poked at Henbu's massive shell.

"Um, Henry? Is that you underneath? Hello?"

"It's me, Terriermon," Henbu sighed as he sweatdropped.

"Heh, Henry the Super Ninja Turtle! That ought to be trademarked just for you!"

Sakuyamon PM reached over and touched the side of Seirika's face. "Rika?"

"How do I look, Sakuyamon?"

Youkai Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon approached Himakko as the white tiger kneeled over beside them.

Gallantmon SM looked up as Suzakato flew over his head. "You turned into a bird, Takato!"

"Well... I'm not quite sure how long we can hold these forms though..." Before long, Suzakato slowly descended as he transformed back to his first stage, humanoid form. "Um... whoa. I'm back?"

Then, Henbu, Seirika and Himakko turned back into their humanoid forms.

Uranus and Neptune kept silent as they pieced a deadly stare at the four Beast Tamers. They never once took their eyes of the four warriors.

"Takato... You and your friends were great out there," Mars smiled to the boy. "We owe you four a lot."

"Yeah, we would have been killed if you and Granasmon hadn't pulled through for us," Jupiter winked.

Himakko nodded. "Well, really... we shouldn't take all of the credit."

"We all worked together and overcame the most unstoppable juggernaut we've ever faced," Henbu said.

Pluto quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we must see to Princess Serenity and Princess Kakyuu."

"Yeah, so we'll know if we did in fact kill that bastard. If we did, their souls and everyone's souls would be free," Star Maker replied.

Suzakato thought a moment and became weary of the situation. _Wait, but why haven't we seen any souls come out of Ghidorah when we damaged his body? Plus, Gallantmon's attack must have had enough power to destroy Ghidorah's body. So, what gives?_

"Takato! C'mon! Everyone's heading back inside!" Seirika called out form the distance.

"Coming!" Suzakato shouted back as he hurried over to follow everyone. _Maybe it's just me but I think some of the others are starting to wonder as well._

Moments later...

"Hey! What kind of shit is this?" Uranus cursed as she fiercely punched through a wall. "Why doesn't she have her soul back within her?"

Neptune gasped. "The Silver Crystal!"

Sedna realized that Ghidorah had the Silver Crystal in his possession and grimaced. "No! We should have taken it from him when we had the chance!"

"We clearly weren't thinking as we were too focused on destroying Ghidorah. I can't believe the crystal slipped through our minds!" Jupiter grit her teeth and clenched her fists.

Mercury casted her eyes on Usagi. "Usagi-chan..."

Star Fighter yelled out angrily. "But, it's not just Serenity. Princess Kakyuu hasn't even awakened yet!"

"Don't tell me," Venus gulped. "That freak is still alive?"

The Beast Tamers, the Spirit Detectives and the digimon were standing away while giving the Senshi room to vent their frustrations. In fact, Yusuke and his colleagues were just as tense with frustration.

"I assume you all heard?" Youko Kurama asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The lead Spirit Detective picked up a piece of rock and crushed it. "If the souls of their princesses didn't return, then Keiko and my mom aren't coming back! That means..."

Kuwabara tensed as he stared at the floor. "...We didn't win."

Himakko kneeled over beside Yui while Youkai Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon remained on guard.

"Is that true, Himura? Their souls haven't been restored?"

Himakko sighed sadly. "I'm afraid that's the case. If Ghidorah comes back though, we'll be ready for him. After all, we've been given a boost from Granasmon."

"Granasmon...?" Yui inquired.

"You wouldn't believe it, Yui-chan! You're in for a long story after what your brother and I saw!" Youkai Inumon spoke up.

Aoshi put a hand on Yui's back. "Fortunately, that monster still didn't get his hands on the Moon Heart Crystal. Father would be so proud of me protecting our heirloom."

"That's good, Aoshi-kun. Let's make sure and keep it that way."

"Especially since this war is most likely far from over," Himakko closed his eyes.

From another corner of the room, Cammy kneeled over while healing Sailor Mars' injured arm. The dark-haired warrior winced as she had prematurely used her hurt arm to unleash her Mars Snake Fire.

"Sister, you shouldn't be careless like that. You had a broken arm!" Cammy said while focusing her healing magic on Mars' arm.

"Between us, sometimes I wonder if I'm the younger sister," Mars cynically remarked.

Cammy sweat dropped. "I guess so."

Lowering her head, Mars closed her eyes. "I failed Usagi. Now, the Silver Crystal has been destroyed thanks to our carelessness. Unforgivable..."

"But they did that monster is still alive," Cammy said.

"Somehow, I don't know. It's possible. I hope he isn't," she said while looking over to Suzakato and Seirika. "We've been through hell as it is. I don't ever want to see that ugly bastard show his face again." Then, her eyes were on Hiei. "Cammy-chan, after you're done with me, go over and heal Hiei."

"What? You mean want me to heal... _him_?" the girl gulped and pointed to Hiei.

"Don't point. I'm sure it'll annoy him."

"All right, if you say so..."

Kuwabara scoffed as he walked into the middle of the room. "Humph, after all the crap we've been through... and this is what we get? What if that Ghidorah bastard was just jerking our chain? You mean to play with our heads? I mean what else could we do to free those souls? Maybe if we go fight that Leviathan thing!"

"Yeah but we're still recovering from our fight with Ghidorah, Kuwabara," Youko Kurama reminded him. "Perhaps if we..."

"No! Screw that noise! I say we go and hunt down that Leviathan! Then, we'll see if those souls will be set free! I won't rest until every human soul is out of these freaks' hands! That includes the souls of my sister and Yukina!"

Everyone turned toward Kuwabara for a moment.

Suddenly, everything in the room frozen in place as if time itself stopped.

Kuwabara opened his mouth until...

_**SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**_

A condensed beam shot down and _**PIERCED**_ Kuwabara through his chest. The teen gasped as blood spewed through the hole on his chest and he fell face first on the ground.

Silence.

Shocked silence.

Yusuke erupted with horrifying shock. _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"KUWABARA!" Youko Kurama yelled out.

Hiei jumped to his feet in alarm as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"KUWABARA!" Mizuno cried out as tears swelled in her eyes while Brimstone restrained her from racing over to his body.

"NOOO!" Yui, Aoshi, Max and Sam screamed out.

The Sailor Senshi, the Beast Tamers and the digimon looked up at the ceiling as they were once again silent. They looked up and were terrified beyond belief as if they had seen a ghost

Descending through the ceiling was Kaiser Ghidorah. His eyes glowed intensely as he stared at every single individual staring up at him. Looks of disdain, shock, disbelief, terror, fear, anger and vengeful rage were seen on the faces of every warrior standing.

Ghidorah slowly landed over Kuwabara's slump form and kicked it aside. "So, I killed this piece of scum? Feh, oh well, at least I got a kill."

Youko Kurama rushed over and caught Kuwabara's body. "Kuwabara! Please, stay with me! Kuwa-" He placed his ear against Kuwabara's chest and gasped. "Kuwabara... I don't feel any heart rhythm. I don't feel anything..."

Yusuke was frozen stiff with disbelief as he dropped down to his knees. "No... Just tell me that he's faking it..."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. This is no trick."

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke whispered as he quickly shot a glance at Ghidorah. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

As Yusuke lunged forward, the warlord quickly backhanded him aside. Hiei blitzed across and aimed to decapitate the Rajita leader. Hiei's sword shattered against Ghidorah's hide as the fire demon, too, was backhanded like a rag doll.

"We should have known you'd still be alive!" Suzakato exclaimed. "It was too good to be true."

Uranus frowned. "How did the hell did you survive?"

Ghidorah cocked a smirk. "Well, as you can see, I'm still recovering from that attack. Though, my body was nearly destroyed while I was on the receiving end of the white knight's blast. My body was nearly vaporized but thanks to my special ability of regeneration... I was given another chance to make up for my loss. Of course, you fools have yet to officially kill me!" The warlord cackled in laughter as his opposition feared the worst to come.

"You sorry son of a bitch," Jupiter sneered. "Killing Kuwabara like that... That just proves what kind of a man you are!"

Mars tensed up. "...Why don't you just die?"

Gallantmon SM looked at his Dragon Saber. "This sword was given to me by Granasmon! You should have died!"

Ghidorah advanced toward the Senshi, the Detectives, the Beast Tamers, the digimon and the children. He had vowed to never again to be 'humiliated' in the manner he was treated. After all of the warriors he had crushed across a number of galaxies, the warlord was near death's doors. However, he was still breathing. A monster such as Pharaohmon would have perished from the combined force released by these warriors but Ghidorah proved his durability was on another level.

But, not Ghidorah. He still retained his pride as the prime leader of the entire Rajita Empire.

He looked straight ahead at the Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and their allies. Raged fueled his heart and his face contorted. He slightly opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. A dark green aura suddenly radiated around his body as he trembled violently. Nothing was going to hold him back any longer.

The demented warlord thought as revenge filled his rotten mind. _To think those four children and their colleagues would bring me down to my knees. I should have taken the source of their powers: their cards! I, Kaiser Ghidorah, nearly crippled beyond death? No... No... NO! **NO! NO! NO!** I will NOT stand for this humiliation! **I WILL NOT!** I am **TIRED** of these games! This is the **LAST STRAW! **_

Catching her breath, Sailor Mars kneeled down once fatigued had kicked in.

"Takato-kun..." the Miko murmured, wincing while holding her arm.

Yusuke could barely get to his feet. "Bastard..."

Youko Kurama kept his eye on Ghidorah.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to serve him a beating again and make sure that stubborn bastard stay downs!" Seirika declared, setting her gaze toward the Rajita warlord.

"C'mon, Takato! We're going to avenge Kuwabara!" Gallantmon SM called to his Tamer.

"You... damned... fools... Do you really think you can get away _**WITH THIS?**_ _**YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS?**_" the warlord roared, his voice echoed throughout the royal chamber.

"Heh, yeah and they're going to do it again!" Mega Gargomon called out.

Henbu frowned. "Let's be careful, Mega Gargomon!"

Ghidorah grinned as he positioned himself upright and clenched his fists. "Amusing... It's rather amusing that I would have to resort finishing you off in one full swoop again. You four!" He pointed at the four Beast Tamers. "I _**WILL NOT**_ allow you to gain a stronghold over me! No one will ever surpass! I was meant to _**CONQUER**_ and _**DESTROY!**_ Sailor Senshi..."

The female warriors faced the villain as they prepared themselves in case for an essential attack.

"I have you to thank for finding these four potential young warriors. You have trained them well and now they had inflicted damage to me. You little worms have won that little skirmish but it's all over for YOU! As of now, I have recovered enough to finish you all off in one shot!"

Pointing to the chambers behind him, the warlord grinned malevolently. "I still hold captive Princess Serenity and Princess Kakyuu! With them sealed, I have free reign over this star system! I have the Silver Crystal and soon the Moon Heart Crystal will be at my grasp! After that, it's only a matter of time before I leave to Planet Imperium to take... the Romulus Source. I will become a god! You pitiful fools cannot deny me... _**AND ME **_alone of MY destiny!"

"No! You're wrong!" Suzakato exclaimed in defiance. "You're not going to rule over anyone! You will be beaten here! I've seen enough pain and torment! I will see to it that your evil never spreads throughout the universe!"

Seirika nodded as did Mars. They both responded to the brave warrior of Suzaku. "You tell him!"

"That's right! It's all over for you!" Venus cried out.

Yusuke growled. "He's already in denial."

"Only a matter of time before we take back Usagi-chan," Jupiter stated.

Star Healer spoke up. "Not to mention Princess Kakyuu."

Ghidorah couldn't believe the defiance his adversaries were displaying. Clearly they were not intimidated with his threats. Despite that, he was not losing any power.

Then, something had caught his eye. He looked the other corner to find Cammy tending to Sailor Mars' wounds. _Well, what do we have here? Ah, yes._

The Miko Senshi winced as she kneeled down and held right arm. "Oww... Not again..."

"Here, let me check again," Cammy said, examining the injury. "I've got to heal this again!"

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke called out.

Hiei glanced over towards the Miko and her sister.

Mizuno walked over and checked the arm. "Shit! I can't believe this! Her arm's broken! Cammy, you'll have to heal her again."

"But I still haven't recovered enough of my healing power."

"Hiei, we're in trouble if one of our team members is critically injured," Youko Kurama warned the demon.

Ghidorah bellowed out in laughter. _So, that's how it's going to be? That little girl with the dark hair appears to be the sibling of that Senshi whore. She relied on mystical power to help her friends and treat their injuries. Very well then. Playtime is over._

Suddenly, everyone glanced toward Ghidorah. The evil lord summoned forth a tremendous surge of power as the entire room trembled under his sheer and frightening power-up. The Senshi, Detectives and the Tamers all shuddered from the dark force being released by the single entity.

"Geez? He wasn't kidding about those reserves!" Himakko cried out.

"No, we can still take him!" Suzakato exclaimed. "Everyone stand your ground!"

"Hell, I'm not going to stand back! This bastard killed Kuwabara and for that... _**I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE HIM!"**_ Yusuke said, channeling his spirit energy. "This guy is asking for it if he's going to take all of us on!"

Hiei put out his right arm and tried to summon forth a fourth of his own Dark Dragon. _You don't keep Yukina's soul for long!_

Ghidorah chuckled deeply with his eyes glowing and aura expanding further out. "If I wanted to, I could easily DESTROY this planet in one shot! But... I have something more delicious in mind. I have chosen another target."

Confused by what he just stated, Ghidorah pointed his right hand out. Everyone braced themselves or prepared to attack. This would be it. In just one shot, their whole planet would be obliterated.

Gone.

No more Mother Earth.

No victory.

Both sides would be annihilated.

The warlord closed his fist and pointed a single, index finger out in front of his enemies. Concentrating his power through one finger alone, he chuckled and took a shot.

One shot heard throughout the planet.

_**BANG!**_

Firing off a tiny beam across, it hurtled out faster than anyone could anticipate. Everyone seemed to be frozen in time as the beam went past them. Then, it finally hit its intended target.

_**VEEEEEEN!**_

BAM!

There was silence.

And then there were uttered gasps of horror.

All eyes were on one: Cammy Sakura Hino.

The girl's eyes widened as the beam shot across from one side and out the other of the chest. She looked up as her entire life was replayed before her very own eyes.

She body dropped to the ground with a thud and became lifeless. No more uttered gasps or even a chance to scream.

Cammy's life was cut short.

The Sailor Senshi each had horrified expressions. A mixture of sadness and anger filled their hearts. Yui, Aoshi, Max and Sam raced over to their fallen friend. Tear swelled up in Yui's eyes.

"No... _**NO!**_" Yui screamed out, throwing her head back and eyes filled with tears.

Aoshi covered his face. "She... No, she can't be... She can't...!"

"Cammy!" Max and Sam cried.

Each of the warriors' hearts stopped beating completely as time itself froze again. Even Hiei felt a glimmer of sadness for the sister of Rei Hino killed in action.

First Kuwabara. And now Cammy.

Out of everyone in the chamber, it was Sailor Mars who was affected the most. Falling down to her knees, she violently trembled. Then, the trembling became that of violent convulsing. Watching her own sister die before her eyes had finally sunk in.

"Mars...? Mars!" Venus cried out to her friend.

Ghidorah stood tall with a malevolent and sickening grin. "That's two down and many more targets to go. Now, which one of you wants to join the fool and little witch? Any volunteers?"

Hearing this madman rant on like this was truly revolting. Everyone all turned to face him with enraged expressions. The Sailor Senshi. The Spirit Detectives. The Tamers. The Digimon. Yui. Aoshi. They all had one goal in mind: ripping Ghidorah and crucifying the psychotic monster for perpetrating the most heinous crime anyone could commit.

Before anyone had a chance to stand, Sailor Mars lifted herself off the ground. Her body was now violently convulsing. Grabbing her head, the Miko screamed out with flames suddenly erupting from throughout her armored body. Her eyes were closed.

"Cammy... Cammy..." Mars murmured as she felt her head throb. "Cammy-chan..."

_**"MARS!"**_ the Senshi cried out.

"What's happening to her?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Mizuno watched the sequence of events. "No... You guys! She's really going to pop here! I mean it! That bastard may have pissed us off but he has really pushed her too far!"

"No kidding! Guys, I suggest getting back!" Himakko called out.

Suzakato watched as the Miko Senshi was slowly levitating into mid-air. Her body completely engulfed by a column of enraged flames. Sailor Mars unleashed a horrifying banshee, which brought chills down everyone's spine. It had an eerie and ghastly sound to it. Even Ghidorah was a bit taken back.

"Cammy-chan... _**CAMMY-!**_"

Seirika reached out and pulled Suzakato back. "C'mon, Takato! Get away from there!"

"But, what's happening to Mars?"

"What is happening to her?" Tuxedo Kamen cried out.

Pluto observed Mars and sensed a dark awakening in the Miko's heart. It was just as the Guardian of Time had feared. _So, the time has finally come. The darkness within Mars' heart about to awaken. It was what Belial Myotismon had predicted. Our worst nightmare is about to manifest into our reality._

The entire royal chamber was illuminated by the single presence of Sailor Mars with the enraged flames engulfing her entire body. A bright light radiated the entire room once the fire started expanding across from different sides. Suddenly, a beam shot from out of the column of fire and blasted the roof of the royal chamber open.

_**BOOM!**_

Debris fell from the torn down ceiling. Everyone scattered from the falling debris but Ghidorah remained standing. His eyes were still observing Sailor Mars. Succumbing to the enraged flames, she threw her head back and screamed out even more. Her screams echoed from out of the ship so everyone across the city could hear her broken and horrifying banshee cries.

"_**GAAAAAAAH! CAMMY-CHAAAAAAAAAN! NO! NOT NOW! PLEASE, DON'T COME OUT! NO!**_" Mars howled as her screams sent chills down everyone. She had hinted at something about to 'emerge' and tried to resist this unknown entity.

Even Ghidorah was showing some concern.

Then...

Within the girl's heart, there was pitch blackness. Then, a pair of crimson and demonic pair of eyes flashed through this pitch darkness. A low chuckling was heard with the symbol of Mars glistening with a dark red aura.

It spoke in a female voice yet with a sadistic and sinister manner. "_**Ah, yes. At last... At last, I am **__**FREE!**__** Sailor Mars, the time has come. The seed of darkness is ready to sprout!**_"

"_**!**_" the Miko screamed in bloody murder.

With her body still covered by the flames, Mars' entire Valkyrie armor was immediately stripped right off her body. Each armor piece shattered and left her completely nude in place. Her hair flowed out behind her back and her eyes turning completely white. The white eyes quickly beamed out and flashed. The flames did no damage to her body but rather was healing her injury and granting her an unknown, cosmic source of ultimate power.

_Passion._

_Hatred._

_Love._

_Wrath._

These were the very thoughts running through the Miko's mind as a completely alien force was taking her over from the inside. Seeing Cammy die before her eyes had pushed her too far and she let go of all restraints. She would finally allow the darkness in her heart to emerge and manifest into a physical entity before everyone's observant eyes.

For the Spirit Detectives, they had never left such a magnitude of power from a single entity. Not even the strongest of Makai demons would come close to what Mars was generating.

The Sailor Senshi were feeling a far greater force than even Sailor Galaxia was giving off.

The Tamers watched as a far greater force than the D-Reaper and Pharaohmon was about to arise.

Yui held a deceased Cammy in her arms and watched the events unfold. "What's happening to her? It's like she's not even herself anymore!"

"She did just see her own sister die before her eyes!" Aoshi called out.

"I... I don't know what's triggering this but no doubt Ghidorah has made the gravest error in his life," Saturn murmured as she stared up at Mars.

Venus cried out for her friend. "Mars!"

"Unbelievable power!" Youko Kurama called out. _Never before... Not even Toguro comes close to this! Pharaohmon either!_

_No! If she keeps this going, I'm afraid the planet itself will not be able to handle it! _Sailor Pluto thought.

"Mars! Please, stop this! Let us avenge Cammy-chan for you! I promise we will make that monster pay for what he's done!" Suzakato called out and not willing to give up.

However, no reply from Mars. She was still engulfed by the flames and allowing the dark, inner force to take over completely. She shunned everything out and would focus her rage upon the source of all the pain: Kaiser Ghidorah.

The warlord looked on in disbelief as his eyes laid upon his transforming adversary. A pair of crimson, radiating eyes flashed through the column of flames. Then, the flames itself transformed into a pitch black color - much like in the manner of Hiei's Darkness Dragon.

Hiei uttered a gasp once he watched the flames color turn dark. "What...? Just like my dark flames of my dragon?" _How? She isn't a demon!_

_No, Hiei. You're wrong. This force is greater than that of Makai's strongest demon. _Youko Kurama thought as he glared over to his demon colleague.

As everyone watched from the sidelines, the overwhelming dark flames encased Mars inside a protective cocoon-like casing. From an inside view, the darkness was pouring right out of her body in the form of a black smoke. Her eyes turned completely black and then blood-shot red. Her skin became paler. Then, her body became translucent while radiating a pitch black hue. Spreading out from her back was a pair of black angelic wings covered in dark flames. Instead of her regular phoenix, a much larger and frightening black phoenix emerged from out of the girl's body and spread its majestic wings behind Mars' back. As they lent each other their power, Mars and the black phoenix became one.

Once the flames were starting to die, Mars was dressed in a completely new but almost similar outfit to her Valkyrie form. Her outfit was strikingly similar to that of the once corrupted Chaos Sailor Galaxia. Though Mars' armor was completely black and dark gray around some sections. Armor covered around her chest and waistline. Dark armored gloves adorned her arms. Her legs were covered by armored boots - reaching from bottom feet to the top of the ankles. She wore protective shoulder guards with her neckline, upper chest area and back completely revealed with her pale skin. Her arms were, too, revealed and free of armor. Adorning her neck was a metallic plate that resembled the shape of a phoenix. Three, purple orbs formed on the upper sections of her chest armor - two holding the shoulder plates in place and one at the center of her chest area. Her hands, too, had purple orbs embedded. A golden tiara adorned her forehead and glistened with a purple orb at the center. On top of her head was a crown ornament shaped like that of a bird, specifically a phoenix - with a tiny head at the center and a pair of wings protruding out at the sides. Black paint markings slanted down the bottom of her eyes and down both sides of the cheeks. Mars' eyes were now gleaming red and gave a purely wicked appearance.

Once the flames dispersed and the cocoon exploded, the new Sailor Mars emerged. However, this wasn't a Sailor Mars everyone had expected to see. Her new form gave everyone chills. The Sailor Senshi became silent. No words could describe the mysterious and intimidating new form.

Venus gulped as she spoke out. "Um... M... Mars?"

Ghidorah's face contorted with an expression of fear as he recalled the warning the prophet. _The prophet's warning was accurate! The black phoenix...? You mean to say... Princess Mars IS the BLACK PHOENIX?_

The new Sailor Mars expressed a malevolent yet calm smile. "Hear me, primordial vermin. _No longer _am I the woman you _knew! _I am fire! And _**life incarnate! **_Now and forever - Sailor Mars is _**dead.**_ I am _**YAMI HOUOU**_."

* * *

_**(Preview)**_

Rei: My name is Rei Hino. Nineteen years old. I'm a young woman of extraordinary beauty, strength, courage and passion. I am Sailor Mars, future princess of the Martian planet, goddess of the flames and charter member of the Sailor Senshi. None of that has changed. And yet - _**everything**_ has changed. Ghidorah, you've awakened a monster. A monster that knows no penitence. Now you will pay with your life. No one can save your worthless life. Not even Leviathan can save your pitiful soul. For when the black phoenix rises, suns grow cold and universes die.

_**The Fall of the Rajita Tyrant! The Ascension of the Black Phoenix!**_

* * *

There you have it. All of those visions of a flaming black bird and the mysterious winged woman have finally surfaced. The clues all trace back to the end of the Pharaohmon story.

I've been planning this event for the last two years and finally we'll see how it pays off. This is where the story completely changes direction - for the better or for the worse. You decide.

So, yes, Rei will assume the role of Jean Grey/Phoenix from the famous Marvel X-Men title series entitled _The Dark Phoenix Saga_. Her alter ego 'Dark Phoenix' has been named 'Yami Houou' - it's simply Dark Phoenix translated into Japanese. Even some quotes I have paraphrased from the comic and altered bits of the quotes to add in Rei's dialogue in the preview. Credit goes to Chris Claremont and John Byrne for their marvelous work on _The Dark Phoenix Saga_.

Where we go from here? We'll see. If you've read the Dark Phoenix Saga, I'm sure you know what will happen.

As you can tell, the preview was cut short. I don't wish to reveal anything. That's all. No spoilers for you I'm afraid.

So, with that said, anticipate for what may be one of the most emotional pieces I may write as I base some events (NOT all) from the Dark Phoenix Marvel story.

Nothing left to say but to leave me a review.

Until then, later!


	26. Day 2: The Rise of the Black Phoenix!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for being one of my visionaries and providing for a few story ideas (lending me some of his OC characters such as Lyn, Max and Sam). Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters/plot bunnies.

2008 has arrived and the first YuYuGiDigiMoon update for the new year. And what a way to kick off 2008 than for Yami Houou to demonstrate her frightening cosmic muscle. What does this mean for the fates of Ghidorah, the Rajita and Leviathan?

Read on and you shall see. I have nothing else to say.

Onto the story! Enjoy!

Oh, one more thing... a new opening theme! One that fits Yami Houou's image.

* * *

**(Play Elfen Lied anime opening theme _Lilium_)**

_**The Fall of the Rajita Tyrant! The Ascension of the Black Phoenix!**_

**Rei's Mind/Nightmare Scene/8:53 PM**

_Where... Where am I?_

Opening her eyes, Sailor Mars found herself standing in the middle of the ruins of a city.

Just a minute ago, she was inside the mother ship and now found herself in... the middle of the ruined city.

Mars glanced around her surroundings and gasped at the apocalyptic scene. Her heart raced as it beat every second. Her breath became shallow and her body frozen with fear.

The lone Senshi realized she was back in the same world where she had first encountered the mysterious black phoenix and that horrifying, dark-winged figure - a woman who's been haunting her recently since Belial Myotismon casted his deadly illusion.

"...Why am I here again? I shouldn't be here! I have to get back to the girls!" Mars grit her teeth as she glanced around. As she closed her fists, she quickly flew up and tried probing for her friends' Valkyrie powers. _C'mon! C'mon! Where are you...?_

"Awww, well look what we have here! Miss Pyro Princess wants to see her 'pwecious wittle' friends again!" A cruel laughter echoed from the distance as she openly mocked the Miko. It was a laughter filled with deep malice and deadly intent.

As Sailor Mars spun around, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her worst nightmare.

Looming over the ruins of the Rajita mother ship was the black phoenix. Its entire body was covered with intense, pitch black flames - similar to Hiei's darkness flames- as it crackled with indescribable cosmic energy and evil darkness. However, that was not the worst of it. Mars' eyes locked onto the figure standing under the black phoenix. It was none other than Yami Houou. Her eyes were a devilish, crimson color as they gleamed and dimmed concurrently. The wind blew by Yami Houou's side as her hair was waving out behind her back.

"You..." Mars scowled as her eyes narrowed and her body trembled with fury building in her heart. However, at the sametime, she couldn't help but fear Yami Houou. This was someone - or something - even Mars could predict as Yami Houou was blocking out the girl from reading her mind.

_I can't even read her thoughts! _

"Are you happy to see me again, Princess?" Yami Houou giggled as she glared down at Sailor Mars. The Valkyrie armor was the first that caught the woman's attention as she smiled. "And you've changed outfits. I must say you look beautiful in your new war armor."

"You didn't answer MY question! Why did you bring me here?"

Yami Houou scoffed toward Mars' attitude toward her and put her right hand out.

Sailor Mars suddenly felt a force of power shooting out of Yami Houou's hand as the Valkyrie was thrown off her feet and knocked away twenty feet back. As Mars slammed against the face of a nearby wall, she gasped out and felt a restraining, invisible force pinning her against the wall.

"Damn... it. What... the hell... is going on? Let me... GO!"

"You are being extremely rude to me, Rei Hino. I will not accept that kind of behavior from you and I don't care if you are the future Princess of Mars," the dark-winged woman scowled as she closed her left fist. "Now, to answer your question..." Yami Houou cocked a shrewd smirk. "The answer is simple: _You called for me._"

Taken back by Yami Houou's response, Mars screamed out as loud as she could. "BULLSHIT! I didn't... call for you! I DON'T need you to help me fight MY battles! I just wished you were just a figment of my imagination!"

"A fabrication of your imagination you say?"

"...You're not real," Mars frowned. "You're NOT supposed to be real! You're only supposed to be in my dreams!"

"Heh, if that's the case, then why am I in the real world? Hmmm?"

"You're lying!"

"Oh, am I?" Yami Houou raised her left brow. With that, she pointed to the left corner toward a big screen. It fizzed for a moment until an image of the inside of the Rajita Mother ship was shown. "So, tell me. Do you think I'm lying now?"

As Mars eyes shifted to the screen across from her, her entire body froze with fright and her face contorted - with a mixture of fear and anger. She couldn't believe what she witnessed before her eyes. She saw it all. The deaths of Kuwabara and Cammy. The transformation taking place. And finally Yami Houou surfacing in the real world. No longer was Rei Hino the Sailor Soldier of Flames and Passion. She had become an engine of destruction.

"N...No..."

Yami Houou smirked malevolently - her eyes still viewing the monitor and shifting back to Sailor Mars. "Are you surprised?"

"It... can't be..."

"But it is, princess. _**IT IS!**_" The woman's face contorted with insane satisfaction. Her sheer pleasure of seeing Mars' horrified face had aroused her demented mind. "It is you that gave birth to me!"

"Me?"

"Your anger. Your hatred. Your lust to destroy your enemies. It was only fuel added to the burning fire that has long manifested inside your heart. I waited for the perfect opportunity to come out and now you have Kaiser Ghidorah to thank."

Mars growled as soon as the woman mentioned the name of Cammy's murderer.

"Ah, so you still want to kill that monster? Well, I can grant your wish, my dear."

"Shut up..."

"C'mon, isn't that what you've wanted?"

"Shut up..."

"The head of Kaiser Ghidorah in your hands? Don't you want to soak your hands with his blood? Do you, Sailor Mars?"

"_**SHUT UP!**_"

There was silence for a moment.

Yami Houou took a few seconds for Sailor Mars to catch her breath and chuckled. "I suppose you wanted to get that out, didn't you? Well, I don't blame you."

"Just... let me go..."

"Ooooooh, I wish I could that but that's not going to happen!"

"Let me go! **_LET ME GO!_**"

"Sorry but as far as I'm concerned..." Yami Houou snapped her fingers as she summoned a cross behind Sailor Mars. "You're going to stay put like a good girl and take a time out!"

With another snap of her fingers, Sailor Mars watched as shackles of black flames bond the fiery warrior against the cross. She struggled with her every might to break free but the dark flames were too strong for even Mars. Yami Houou giggled in cruel amusement at the sight of the defeated warrior.

"Sorry, Sailor Mars but I am taking over from here. Oh and just a little reminder, the longer you stay bond on that cross... your existence will fade away. It will be a matter of time before you vanish and I assume control of your body, princess," Yami Houou hovered down and slowly advanced closer to the fiery-hearted girl. "Mmm? What do you think?"

"...you... can... go to... hell..." Mars snarled as she stared deeply into Yami Houou's soulless red eyes and spat at the woman.

The saliva fizzled out before it could even splatter Yami Houou's face.

The dark-winged woman turned away as she floated over back to the black phoenix.

"Rei Hino. All I can say is..." She turned and shot a conniving grin toward Sailor Mars. "...enjoy the show!"

And with that a pillar of black flames swallowed up them up both. Both the black phoenix and Yami Houou. Sailor Mars was left by herself as the black flaming shackles started siphoning off her life energy. Her body started to emit a red glow as an aura shaped around her armor and pulsated.

"No... I've got to... somehow get out of here..." Mars winced as she felt her body starting to succumb to the black flames sucking away at her energy. "...Why is this happening to me...? I've got to get to my Senshi... and my friends... Plus, Takato and his friends." Feeling pain shooting out throughout her body, the dark-haired girl screamed out for the world to hear. "_**GAAAAAAAAAH! NO MORE! PLEASE STOP!**_" _You WON'T get away with this, Yami Houou! It will take more than this to restrain me! Sailor Mars falls to NO ONE!_

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/8:55 PM**

The battle with Leviathan continued to commence - and further escalated into a life-or-death struggle for the digimon that fought valiantly with their very livelihoods at stake. They pressed forth to save the two worlds - both the Digital World and Earth.

Omegamon Buster Mode, Imperialdramon God Mode and Susanoomon surrounded the Rajita God that had soared across the dark skies. The digimon trio's combined strength hadn't proven effective against the Great Leviathan. In fact, it was even miracle the digimon were still able to fight with the Leviathan overcoming every assault launched by the threesome.

Handling the incoming incursion of the Rajita mecha fighters were Athenamon Victory Mode, Artemismon, Beelzebumon and Angedramon. Even these four were already becoming a little worst for wear as more Buster and Blitz Raji arrived in mass numbers.

Shifting his eyes toward Imperialdramon GM, Omegamon VM furiously narrowed his eyes. "Imperialdramon, it's time! Use that new weapon you received..."

"Yes, thanks to my successful merger with the Golden Dragon of Ra," the golden-armored mega digimon stared at his Solaris Blade. "Susanoomon! You and Omegamon cover for me! This will give me a chance to call upon Ra's power!"

"Leave it to us! C'mon, Omegamon!" Susanoomon called out as he flew across to lead the attack on Leviathan.

The Royal Knight followed the mighty spirit warrior as he readied his cannon and ferociously roared out. "Don't take long, Imperialdramon!"

Nodding his head in response, the golden-armored digimon ascended upward into the gray cloud above. He raised the gigantic weapon over his head and closed his eyes to focus upon Ra's power residing within him. While keeping his eyes shut, he focused as a clear image of Ra appeared in his mind.

_Golden Dragon of Ra. I'm counting on you._

Finally arriving at the scene of the Leviathan engagement, the Dragon Knight trio stopped as they stared out at the digimon fighting the ancient god and the mecha fighters.

Atem, Joey and Seto each held their swords as they hastily glided toward the battle with the Leviathan.

This is where they rightfully should be - helping to overthrow the Leviathan.

"Joey, I hope you're ready!"

"Yug, you know I'm not turning away for anything! We're sending this scaly freak back where he belongs!"

Atem frowned as he turned to scowl at the overwhelming presence of one of Earth's most feared beasts since ancient times - and an alien god from another world. If they were going to end this conflict for good, they would go straight to the source of the nightmare. Killing the Leviathan would ultimately deal a massive blow to the Rajita's momentum and shift the tide back to Earth's defenders.

This was going to be an all or nothing battle.

Failure was no longer an option. It never was to begin with.

"All right then! Dragon Knights! Assemble... and _**ATTACK!**_" The ancient pharaoh bellowed out as he raised his sword overhead and led his men out into the battle at hand.

And this would be Atem's final battle before his eventual showdown with Yugi in a duel of fate.

Swinging their swords up, the three Dragon Knights slashed across and produced large projectile slashes that streamed across quickly.

"_**LEVIATHAN! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!**_" Atem roared as he and his two Knights watched the three streams of light cutting through the air.

_**SHOOM!**_

Leviathan pivoted his head as it caught a glimpse of the slash projectiles coming toward him. As Omegamon BM continuously blasted him with repeated cannon blasts, the alien god found itself primarily preoccupied with the Royal Knight as it couldn't move away from the incoming attacks.

_**BAM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**SLASH!**_

Rearing its head back, Leviathan roared as the Dragon Knights' attacks pounded across Leviathan rapidly and caused great pain to the ancient god. One of the attacks even started tearing through its rock-hardened, scaly hide. Its shrilling roars echoed throughout the heavens as wounds appeared across the areas where the attacks made their mark.

Then, as it opened its left eye, the Leviathan caught a glimpse of the three Dragon Knights. It clearly focused onto the one garbed in Timaeus' armor - Atem. The face was the first feature the god remembered.

"_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR-GAAAAAAAAAARH!**_"

"What it is looking at?" Omegamon BM wondered for moment until he caught a glimpse of the three Dragon Knights in the distance. "Who are those three?" _Did they actually inflict this much damage to this monster?_

"Warrior! Do not be alarmed! For we will fight by your side!" Atem called out to the Royal Knight. "This monster is a being that we have managed to conquer before!"

Taken back by what Atem had revealed, Omegamon BM glanced down at the Leviathan and shifted back to the trio. "Are you serious?"

"Yes and with your help we can surely send this fiend back to the darkness where he belongs!"

Seto miffed. "Easier said than done."

"Just watch, moneybags. By the time we make it out of this alive, you won't be doubting me and Yug anymore," Joey replied, shooting a glare at the CEO. "Well?"

"Whatever. This freak is getting the hell off my planet."

Joey flashed a happy grin. "Now, that's the kind of thing I want to hear from ya, Kaiba!"

"Joey! Kaiba! Let's go!" Atem shouted in order as he glided across and led his knights to attack.

As the three knights closed in, Leviathan snarled and opened its mouth to unleash another burst of scorching flames. Omegamon BM quickly intervened as it flew down in front of the behemoth and positioned his cannon to fire.

"Now you open that mouth!" Omegamon BM exclaimed as he fired another charged blast from his cannon. "_**BUSTER CANNON!**_"

The flames and the cannon blast collided simultaneously as the skies nearly trembled under the sheer magnitude of powerful blasts. As they collided repeatedly, they exploded and resulted in an explosive burst of light that illuminated the night skies.

"Geez! Now, that's intense!" Joey gawked at the exploding light engulfing the darkness of the skies.

Atem grit his teeth while keeping his eye on both Omegamon and Leviathan. "He saved us from the flames spewed by the Leviathan! Thank you!"

"Hey! Doesn't he look familiar?" Joey pointed to Omegamon Buster Mode. He observed the armor garb and the build of his body. "He looks like a cross between Buster Blader and... that knight we saw from the Shadow Tournament. It's..."

Atem immediately remembered and called out to the knight. "Omegamon?"

The Royal Knight turned as he heard his name being called out. "You know my name?" His face became perplexed underneath his helmet-face mask. "Who are you three?"

"It us! The Duelists from this world! We helped you stop Pharaohmon's wrath recently!" Atem called out.

Getting a close glimpse from their faces, the noble digimon nodded his head as he recalled the Duelists arriving with the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. "Yes... Of course! I remember your faces!"

"Hey! He remembers us!" Joey giddily smiled and chuckled.

"Look, I don't want to rain on your parade. Then again I'd have no qualm in doing so but we don't have time for any happy reunions. That freak is about to attack!" Seto shouted as he pointed forward at the Leviathan activating the cannons mounted on its sides.

"AHHH! IT HAS CANNONS!" Joey screamed out frantically. "HIT DA DECKS!"

"Don't worry! We still have a chance as long as we fight together!" Omegamon BM assured Joey as he faced the giant serpent.

"But this is rather unexpected. Now, it's been upgraded with armor and technological weaponry," Atem studied the behemoth's body. "Of course, Kaiser Ghidorah would have made his god stronger. He obviously knows how to treat Leviathan with much care. Dartz probably wouldn't have given the Leviathan armor and weapons."

"Ghidorah wants to ensure his monster wipes out every trace of our world quicker than this Dartz you speak of," Omegamon didn't take his eyes off Leviathan... even for a second.

"Quickly and more efficiently. This Ghidorah is smart if he knows he's dealing with more enemies," Seto replied.

Joey scoffed. "You'd even stoop as low as to credit that freak? That's like you, Kaiba."

"I only give credit to his genius and ability to prep himself. Nothing more."

"Hey! Why isn't he attacking?" Joey noticed the Leviathan's suddenly becoming immobile and halting his supposed attack.

As Omegamon and the three Dragon Knights looked upward, they found Susanoomon floating over Leviathan with arms stretched out over his head as if he were reaching out to the heavens. The clouds came together as bolts of lightning fired down and blasted sections of the Rajita god's scaly hide.

"It's Susanoomon!" Omegamon BM shouted as he looked up with relief.

Joey blinked. "Look, Yug! It's them! Takuya and his buddies!"

"Yes! They've united the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to once again summon Susanoomon!" Atem stated as he stared up at the gigantic warrior intently. "You've got him, Legendary Warriors! Attack now and don't stop!"

"_**HEAVEN'S THUNDER!**_" Susanoomon roared with intense rage as thunder clouds gathered above him and showered Leviathan with powerful lightning bolts. The legendary warriors stared down intently as his eyes narrowed. This allowed him to hold the Rajita god at bay until Imperialdramon was done collecting enough power from Ra.

"It's all up to you, Imperialdramon," Omegamon BM stared up into the heavens as he noticed a shimmering aura of light slowly expanding out through the clouds.

"_**YES! **_Finally complete!" Imperialdramon GM announced as a shimmering spark of light appeared and ignited. That spark of light quickly expanded and formed into a small sun. The golden-armored digimon watched closely as the sun beamed a pillar of illuminating golden light - as it started encircling Imperialdramon GM and the Leviathan itself. The Solaris Blade collected a plentiful amount of solar energy and started gleaming brilliantly as if the sun had returned to expel the darkness away from the heavens. "Leviathan! Let's see you recover from this!" He bellowed out the name of his new, specialized attack as his voice echoed out. "_**FINAL BLAZE - SOLARIS HEAVEN!**_"

_**SHOOM.**_

The golden Dra-Warrior released that plentiful amount of solar energy into a series of golden beams that rained down from the heavens. Leviathan stopped and looked up...

_**BOOM!**_

_**BA-BOOM!  
**_

_**BOOM!**_

The golden beams pummeled and severely inflicted a heavy amount of damage to Leviathan. Throwing its head up, it let out a shrilling cry as the purified golden rays of light burned through the demonic beast's strong, protective hide. The beautiful display of power demonstrated by Imperialdramon GM brought new hope for Omegamon BM, Susanoomon and three Dragon Knights as they watched the beast on the receiving end of Imperialdramon's merciless assault.

"Way to go, Imperialdramon!" Susanoomon shouted as he continued summoning more thunderous bolts at the weakening giant serpent.

Omegamon BM observed this carefully and wondered in thought. _Leviathan is suddenly weakening but why? It was clearly a dominant force a while ago but now it's being weakened by Imperialdramon and Susanoomon's attacks. There's something I don't quite understand._

Atem, too, noticed this and thought. _Yugi, do you see? _

Yugi called out, his voice blaring out within Atem's subconsciouness. _Yeah! What's going on? Leviathan's not fighting back!_

_Yes but why? This is something I would not expect. _

_But, we're actually winning! This is a good thing, Atem! _

_Perhaps but I will keep an eye on what transpires next. If this is indeed the end of Leviathan, then it'll our grandest victory. Our final battle together will be one to remember._

_Yeah and once Leviathan is gone, our world will be saved! I really hope this nightmare ends soon..._

_It will, Yugi. I can assure you that, my friend. The souls these invaders and Leviathan had stolen will be returned to their rightful bodies. Let us pray that Leviathan is finally defeated. Please, let it be over._

_One more thing, Atem._

_What is it, Yugi?_

_Imperialdramon... look at him! Is it just me, Atem, or does he look strikingly similar to the Winged Dragon of Ra? Notice his armor! It's golden and there's the head of Ra on him!_

Shifting his eyes toward Imperialdramon GM, Atem let out a breath and nodded. _You're right, Yugi. I wonder... does he have the Winged Dragon of Ra card? If so, then it's likely he must have taken it from the thieves and drawn power directly from the card._

_You think so?_

_That's the only possible explanation I can give. If he does have the card, then all we need to do is ask for the card back. Then, we'll look for the other two Egyptian God Cards. I'm sure Imperialdramon will understand once I tell him about the stolen cards._

_Ok then. _

_For now though, let us focus on stopping Leviathan and Kaiser Ghidorah!_

_Right! Just look at Imperialdramon! The power Ra gave him is just awesome!_

_Indeed but I hope it'll be enough to contain the Leviathan._

The tide of the battle was shifting back to their favor.

However, little did they realize that Leviathan was only weakened due to another reason - its connection with Ghidorah was weakening.

"Look at this! They've managed to hold that monster in place!" Artemismon pointed toward the battle across. "Susanoomon and Imperialdramon are pulling out all the stops!"

Athenamon VM nodded. "Yes and let's hope it stays that way. In any case, let us focus on our battle at hand..." With that, she glided and tore through a Buster Raji unit. She quickly turned and noticed four new arrivals. Narrowing her eyes, the Amazon Queen tried to get a better view of these arrivals. To her surprise, she gasped and immediately called out these four. "Seraphimon! What are you, Lady Ophanimon and Cherubimon doing here?"

The Celestial Angel trio stopped as soon as they spotted Athenamon VM. Golden Rapidmon, too, arrived on the scene to stand beside his fellow angel colleagues.

"We've come to aid you and Omegamon," Seraphimon replied as he noticed the battles already intensifying. "I would figure it would bolster our numbers and turn the tide against the enemy."

"Quickly, Seraphimon! Let us engage these foul menaces!" Ophanimon shouted as she raised her javelin.

Cherubimon nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice! Golden Rapidmon, let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Golden Rapidmon shouted as he followed Cherubimon into the fray.

"We'll discuss matters later, Lady Athenamon. For now..." Seraphimon turned as he turned and summoned a bolt of lightning down at an approaching mecha warrior. "Let's take care of business!"

"Right! C'mon Artemismon!" Athenamon commanded her sister as she flew out to engage incoming Blitz Raji units.

The two Amazon digimon glided across while preventing any Raji mecha units from disrupting Omegamon and company. Both sides were vastly gaining ground against the Rajita and turning the tide on the enemy. Though, their momentum shift probably will not last as more Rajita are believed to be arriving with heavier artillery - in addition to more Winged Seekers arriving in droves.

Meanwhile...

The Victory Tamers and the Duelists witnessed the struggle between the Rajita forces and the digimon from above the city. They witnessed the large number of mecha warriors demolished by the team efforts led by Athenamon, VM, Artemismon, Beelzebumon and Angedramon. They even caught a glimpse of Imperialdramon and Susanoomon blasting Leviathan from above; in the meantime, Omegamon and the three Dragon Knights directed intense, beams around the different angles of Leviathan's large, serpentine body.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Go Imperialdramon and Susanoomon!" Kazu hollered out as he cupped his hands over his mouth. "GIVE HIM ANOTHER!"

Kenta grinned with pride. "Glad to see Takuya and his buddies helping out Imperialdramon! They've got that giant snake where they want him!"

"C'mon, Yugi! Joey!" Tristan balled up his fists and smiled.

"You can do it, guys! Don't falter!" Duke shouted in support for the Dragon Knights.

Tea pressed her hands against the center of her chest. "You two better be all right."

"Yeah! That's my bro!" Mokuba called out.

"More like that's our 'bros', right?" Serenity said as she glanced over to Mokuba.

"Yeah, our brothers are looking great out there! Hey, Lyn! What do you think?"

Lyn nodded as she shifted her eyes to the Leviathan roaring out in the distance. "He's never looked better. That's a given." _But, I wonder how Max and Sam are doing. I hope those two are okay and not giving Yusuke's group any trouble._

"You guys! There are more of those monsters coming our way!" Jeri shouted to everyone in the area as she pointed to the skies.

As all shifted their eyes to Jeri's direction, five Winged Seekers slowly descended with large plasma cannons mounted on their right shoulders. Antiramon, Guardromon and the Ka Beasts were the first to advance forward to confront the new arrivals. Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were ready as they stared at the five giant cybernetic terrors.

"Great, just what we didn't need," Kazu miffed as he shifted his eyes to the aliens. "Just when three wasn't enough!"

Phillipe frowned intently and stomped his feet down. "Artemismon, I wish you hadn't gone and left. We'd definitely could use you by now."

Suddenly, the group noticed as the winged horse - Grani - flew above the five robotic aliens as Kotori raised her sword overhead.

"Hey! Don't you guys forget that I'm here!" the Valkyrie warrior hollered out from above. She stared down at the five giants and cocked a smirk. "Heh, more tin cans to topple? Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Kotori!" Phillipe called out to his cousin as he raced across and blitzed under the legs of the five giants. He quickly whistled out to Kotori and Grani. "Hey!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Seadramon swooped in and snatched Phillipe by the collar of the boy's shirt. The sea dragon digimon tossed Phillipe on his serpentine back and flew across towards Grani.

"Hey! What about the others?"

Seadramon immediately assured the boy. "Don't worry, Phillipe-kun. They can handle those rust buckets as long as those Duelists' monsters are still able to fight. Besides, Kotori wants to tell you something."

"Now...?"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure what it's about."

As Seadramon flew over to where Grani was levitating, Kotori stared into her cousin's eyes and motioned over for him to get on Grani's back. The boy nodded in reply and slowly hopped onto the horse's back.

"Seadramon, go and help Phillipe's friends."

"Got it, Kotori-san," Seadramon replied as he glided down to where the others were fighting the Winged Seekers.

As both cousins were close to one another - Kotori's back facing Phillipe, there was a moment of silence.

Then Phillipe spoke out.

"Um, Kotori-san?"

"Phillipe. I'm glad to see you and Himura spending time together. This is exactly what I wanted as Himura did promise me to befriend you."

"Yes, Himura has been very kind and helped me to cope with my loss over you, Kotori-san. I... I'm just glad to see you again!"

Kotori slowly shifted toward Phillipe and softly smiled. Tiny drops of tears dripped across her cheeks. She wanted to suppress her emotions as best she possibly could. However, seeing her cousin for the first time in years had forced Kotori to express her emotional side.

"Me, too, Phillipe..." Kotori smiled as she embraced her cousin.

As the two cousins gave each other a hug, this would possibly be the last one they would ever give to one another - until Phillipe passes away in his lifetime. Kotori would remain in the Underworld to serve under Anubimon.

"But, you must understand that I've only been allowed a 24-hour passage into his world. Once those 24 hours pass, I have to go back to the Underworld. I can never return as a living person. After I this war is over, I might get promoted as a top guardian in Anubimon's realm and watch over the Dark Area."

"I see. So, you're never going to come back?"

"Unless divine intervention somehow grants me a second chance at life, then no. But I'm sure Anubimon and I can arrange someway you can see me. But, you have Artemismon to protect you. She's quite a strong warrior."

"Indeed, I have an Amazon digimon as a partner."

"That's great, Phillipe. I'm proud of you. Somehow, I knew you'd end up with a really strong digimon partner. But, I never would have expected it to be an Amazon of all things!"

"It is truly wonderful. I trust Artemismon and know she will protect me just as you had protected me when you were alive, Kotori-san."

"And you have Himura to rely on. Heh, to think I once hated him. I thought he was just a stupid emo when I first met him in the Underworld. I've always disliked emos."

Phillipe nodded. "You did. I was always under the impression that you hated those kind of people."

"But once I got to know Himura... I was wrong about him. He's had such a crappy life and I couldn't help but feel terrible for his tragic losses. He was actually not bad for... a guy. His mother and father died in that accident. Only he and his sister survived. But I'm glad those two are enjoying a happy life with a wonderful couple to take care of them. I, on the other hand, had to die because of that stupid Basilikmon!"

"I was truly devastated when I heard about your death..."

"I know. I've listened to your prayers. I wanted to be there to comfort you..." Kotori sighed as she closed her hands. "I've since become Anubimon's assistant and work my hardest to retrieve as many souls from the Digital World. Now, I have an active role being a reaper of digital souls..."

Phillipe blinked as he pointed to her Valkyrie get-up. "Um, about your outfit...?"

"Don't get me started on it. I still have to confront Anubimon about this!" Kotori balled up her right fist and tensed up. _Wait until I give that mutt a piece of my mind! Kotori Ayami should never be allowed to wear skirts! That is a cardinal sin amongst all sins!_

"I don't want to say this... but I like your outfit. It makes you more... like a girl."

Kotori groaned. "Thanks a lot, Phillipe."

"No, but I'm really glad to see you again, Kotori-san."

As she warmly smiled, Kotori brought her cousin close to her and hugged him. "You've got some cool powers now. Speed, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't abuse this gift given to you. Use it only when you have to."

"Like right now?"

"Exactly. Now, don't you go entering any racing contests or marathons anytime soon."

Phillipe chuckled. "Right."

Pulling herself off Phillipe, Kotori wiped the happy tears her his left cheek. She then wiped the tears coming down her own eyes. "Now, let's go down there and raise some hell!"

"Right!"

"Grani! Lead us back down!" the Valkyrie shouted her command to her noble steed.

"As you command, Valkyrie Brunhilde!"

With that, Grani descended several feet below as he carried Kotori and Phillipe back to assist the Victory Tamers and the Duelists. Kotori leaped off Grani's back and flew across to drive her sword through a Winged Seeker's head.

"All right! Go for it, Kotori!" Phillipe cheered on for his cousin.

"Let's give her a hand, guys!" Antiramon exclaimed as the former Deva charged the path. She drove an elbow into the alien's metal torso and forced him to stagger back.

Kazu wiped his brow. "Man, I just hope Takato, Rika, Henry and Himura are doing better than we are. Hopefully, they're okay."

Oh, but what Kazu didn't realize that those four were about to encounter their greatest threat.

A far, greater entity of darkness had emerged from out of the blue and was ready to make her presence known to all.

* * *

**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos/8:57 PM**

Yamaki watched the large monitor as the battles against Leviathan and the Rajita forces across the Japanese city raged on. His worries now were for the Tamers, the digimon and those allies fighting alongside them.

"First the Devas. Then, the D-Reaper. After that, the Pharaohmon fiasco. And now this. Each threat just keeps coming back time after time again," the man grit his teeth while flipping his Zippo lighter open - and closing it.

"Sir! We've managed to get the Juggernaut back online!" Riley yelled out to her boss.

The man shifted around as Riley, Talley and the Monster Makers were stationed at computers as they had managed to activate the Juggernaut program.

"Good. How much longer until it's back online?"

Riley responded. "In half an hour or less, sir. It shouldn't take long."

"Half an hour? Damn... I was hoping a little less time but it's better than nothing!"

Nate scratched his chin as he stared at the monitor. "What is this Juggernaut program? Some kind of military weapon you people have locked up in your hideaway?"

"More or less. It is our most powerful weapon. It was intentionally used to draw in all foreign data existing in this world and deleting them in the process. Think of it as a giant vacuum cleaner that sucks up all that data from the real world. We've only used it on the digimon. Of course..." Yamaki sighed as he took off his shades. He stared into Nate's eyes without looking away. "The subsequent uses of the Juggernaut program have been ineffective. It's often allowed digimon from the other side to pass through into our world."

"I see. So, this program is a blessing but yet a curse?" Nate inquired.

"I didn't think we'd ever need to use the Juggernaut again."

"So, what are you hoping to use it on?"

Yamaki shot a glance toward the screen as Leviathan came into view. "That thing."

Alister scoffed. "You don't seriously think your little toy is going to completely blow away Leviathan, do you?"

Valon smirked. "Mate, your a desperate man. Leviathan's gonna take more than you can dish out."

"Well, I'm not going to stand and watch that monster destroy this city!" Yamaki exclaimed as he stared at the screen with furious intent. Gritting his teeth, the man's face contorted with anger. "I've had to place my hopes in those children and their digimon. I'm grateful for all they've done to convince me to see the errors of my absurd beliefs that digimon were all trash. Now, I'm ready to stand my stand. This Leviathan is not invulnerable if the digimon can somehow inflict harm to it!"

Raphael kept to himself as he watched Yamaki rant on.

"Well, hopefully this Juggernaut can be ready to go in less than half an hour," Nate said as he watched the screen. "I'm not so sure if those digimon can hold him off..."

"They will. That I know and they'll know when I'm about to activate this program. Of course, the program is not as powerful as it once been. All I can do is... hope. That's all I can do for now is hope. This is our one and only chance to stop that monster before... our world goes under."

With Yamaki facing the screen, he gripped his lighter and prayed.

Janyuu listened to the man as he remembered how hell bent Yamaki had been in eradicating the digimon. That was a year and a half since the head of Hypnos scoffed at the belief that digimon and humans could co-exist. Now, he had been a changed man... for the better.

_Yamaki, thank you for still believing in our children. But you're correct, it's time we once again soil our hands in this war over Earth. Henry. Suzie. Jaarin. You and the other kids should know that we're all behind you. Let's end this war together!_

* * *

**Northern Shinjuku/Kaibaland Theme Park/Outside the Gates/8:59 PM**

Latching herself onto Elementdramon's back, Mika tried to apply a chokehold on the female Dra-Warrior. However, as Elementdramon swooped down to the ground, she quickly threw Mika off her back and pointed an arrow directly for the Chimera girl.

"Now, hold still you brat!" Elementdramon exclaimed as she her lightning arrow. The wings on her back turned white and streaked with bolts of lightning. "_**ARROW OF**_-"

_BOOM!_

An explosive blast blew up across Elementdramon's back. She shrieked out in pain as she quickly spun around to spot the perpetrator behind the attack.

It was Larry. The boy held a piece of scrap metal and channeled his energy into it.

"You're going to pay for that, boy!"

Larry merely scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." He tossed the object up and caught it with one hand. His face expressed a calm and cool expression. "Come on then. What are you waiting for?"

Elementdramon smirked as she aimed her arrow for Larry instead. "Just for that, I'll take your head off first, boy."

Just then, before Elementdramon could carry out her attack, Espritdramon appeared behind his brainwashed colleague and delivered a chop to the back of her head. Elementdramon's neck snapped forward as she dropped to the ground. Mika, Larry, Maya and Hayata gathered around the fallen - and unconscious- Elementdramon.

"Are you children okay?" Espritdramon asked as he descended over the fallen Dra-Warrior.

Hayata nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."

Kneeling beside the unconscious Elementdramon, Larry examined the digimon and sensed the Orichalcos stone emanating from inside her body. "The stone needs to be removed quickly before she wakes up."

"Right but does anyone here know how to remove the stone?" Maya asked. "I mean... When Shuichi removed mine..."

Then, Larry realized the error he had made and snapped his fingers. "We should have brought Sara with us! She could remove that stone out of her."

Espritdramon blinked in confusion. "How could this Sara friend of yours possibly remove the stone out of her?"

"Simple. She has the special ability of phasing through walls and she can turn intangible at will," Larry explained. "So, removing an organ or even a stone out of someone's body should be a piece of cake for her."

"As disgusting as that sounds, I don't think she'd want to pull our any organs! I mean... yuck!" Maya gagged out of sheer disgust.

Mika shrugged. "That didn't stop her from crushing an organ inside one of those freaks. Anyway, Hayata, why don't you go and get her?"

Just then, the group heard a pair of footsteps creep up behind them. They quickly turned as they found Sara arriving with the Grandra siblings. Hayata sighed with relief as he walked over to the girl.

"Sara. I know I should get mad at you for coming here but I'm kind of glad you came."

Sara blinked. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing but we did manage to stop the enemy."

Espritdramon approached Sara and kneeled beside her. "Child, these friends of yours have told me of your special ability. Could you help remove the alien stone that has been embedded inside my colleague there?"

"Over there?" Sara asked as she pointed toward Elementdramon's limp, motionless form. "Um... sure."

"Are you sure this will work?" Espritdramon inquired as he seemed doubtful. "I mean... this little girl?"

"Just watch," Mika stated.

As she walked over to Elementdramon's limp form, Sara kneeled beside the digimon and probed her body for the source of the Orichalcos stone. The girl shut her eyes while taking a few moments to locate the stone. Her eyes quickly snapped open and pushed her hand through the digimon.

"Wait!" Espritdramon shouted as he tried to stop Sara.

Opening up her fan, Mika stopped the Dra-Warrior from advancing forward. "Don't distract her."

"My... my apologies," the Dra-Warrior nodded as he watched Sara carefully.

Running her hand through the inside of the Elementdramon, Sara picked at the Orichalcos stone inside. She tugged and pulled her hand out with the stone in her hand. Much to Espritdramon's relief, no harm was done to Elementdramon's body. Sara had merely phased her hand through and it worked with success.

"I got it," Sara looked at the stone and dropped it on the ground.

Hayata stepped forward and stomped the stone under the hell of his left foot. Gritting his teeth, the boy listened to stone cracking into tiny shards. Sara sighed with relief as she shifted her attention back to Mika.

"Great work, Sara. That'll do it," Mika winked to the little girl.

Sara smirked. "No problem."

Suddenly, with the stone removed, Elementdramon's body became engulfed by an aura of white light as she shrank down back to her previous form: Samuridramon. Espritdramon expressed a feeling of alleviation as he kneeled beside Samuridramon.

"It work... I didn't think she could do it."

"Don't doubt OUR Sara," Hayata said as he pat the young girl on her back.

"Especially since she took care of these three! She's one reliable, little asset to our team!" Maya replied as she giggled and praised the girl.

Mika turned and shifted her eyes toward her team. "Great work, guys. We've managed to do something right. To think we'd be using our powers to save people and we've been able to kill some of those alien freaks!"

Larry nodded in reply as he glanced over to the two Dra-Warriors.

"What now, Mika?" asked Hayata.

"Well, we continue looking after these three," the leader of the team pointed to the Grandra siblings. She glared at the trio. "Hey, are you three doing all right?"

George and Shaina responded with smiles on their smiles.

The elder brother, Richard, spoke up as he answered to Mika. "Yes but how long will this last? Will those monsters ever stop?"

"I can't really answer that I'm afraid. These things don't look like they're going to stop until all of us humans are wiped out," Mika replied as she could do nothing more to answer the young man's question. "Sorry but we're not miracle workers."

"I'm sorry I asked then."

"I wonder how those four kids are doing. You know... the ones with those Beast cards," Hayata said. "I hope Himura is doing all right."

Sara nodded as she immediately expressed her concern for Henry. "Yeah."

Staring up into the skies, Maya visualized the same red-haired half demon she wanted to express her gratitude to - the same man she tried to kill against her will. _Shuichi, I wonder if we will see one another again. _

Larry calmly sighed as he recalled his duel with Rika. "Can't ever forget that tough little spitfire."

"Takato. I hope you're doing well, kid. Because next we meet, our rematch will be fair game," Mika murmured while closing her fan. A cold breeze blew past her as she took a moment to let out a sigh. _That is if we're still both alive after this whole ordeal._

Espritdramon scooped up Samuridramon in his arms and shot a glance toward the skies. "Why do I have this bad feeling that an even greater terror has yet to make its presence felt. If the Rajita wasn't enough..."

The Dra-Warrior hinted at a foreshadowing of an even greater force of evil.

One of an ancient, cosmic inherence.

An entity that the prophet had prophesized.

_A black phoenix._

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/9:02 PM**

"_**Chaos Flare!**_"

Beelzebumon Blast Mode concentrated on charging up his beams on two Buster Raji units. He turned as a Blitz Raji flew in to fire a guided shot at the demon's back. Angedramon quickly intervened and knocked the beam away.

"You owe me one, Beelzy!"

The proud demon scoffed toward Jeri's partner. "I don't owe you na-da!" He flatly replied and turned around as the Buster Raji pair prepared to attack.

Seraphimon knocked another Buster Raji unit with his seven orbs. "_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_" The orbs ripped through the mecha unit as it exploded immediately.

Ophanimon shot forward and impaled through the torso of a Blitz Raji while ripping it in half.

Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon held off a group of Buster Raji arriving from another side.

Suddenly, much to their dismay, twenty Winged Seekers were arriving in the droves as they bolstered the numbers for the Rajita military. The digimon found themselves in yet a seemingly difficult predicament. It became more evident that the sheer numbers would wear down the Digital World's forces.

"Great. This is just what we needed," Golden Rapidmon remarked as he readied his rocket cannons.

Seraphimon bellowed out. "Don't falter, my friends! We will triumph!"

"Easier said than done, pal," Beelzebumon snorted, charging up his cannon. "Either way, I'm down with taking out these pieces of scrap!"

Cherubimon nodded. "Agreed! If Imperialdramon and Susanoomon can hold off that behemoth, then we can defeat these war machines!"

"Then, let's not waste anymore time! Attack and do not give out!" Ophanimon shouted as she turned toward Seraphimon to lead the assault.

"Shall we, Lady Athenamon?" Artemismon inquired as she readied her bow and arrow.

The Amazon queen gripped her sword in hand and nodded in reply. "Let's go, Artemismon."

"Yes, my lady!" _Phillipe, I hope you're handling yourself well. _

The digimon quickly flew out to attack the Winged Seekers and the remaining mecha suits. However, this battle would not decide the end of the entire war.

Rather, it would soon be decided inside the Rajita Mother ship...

Where the leader was prepared to meet the eyes of death.

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/9:07 PM**

All eyes were on the woman clad in dark armor, black angelic wings, dark flames dancing around her body and the gleaming, red eyes shooting an imposing glance at those awestruck - and horrified - by her quick emergence.

It all happened too sudden.

And came out of nowhere.

The unknown had awoken from its long slumber... inside the Princess of Mars.

No one would have expected this startling turn of events to ever transpire - with the exception of Sailor Pluto, who had taken Belial Myotismon's warning seriously.

The Sailor Senshi were all frozen stiff as chills raced down their spines. The very presence of the intense, black hellish flames surrounding their colleague - Sailor Mars - radiated an ancient, threatening and dark aura and silenced them completely. There were simply no words to describe this beautiful yet frightening sight.

The Spirit Detectives - minus a now dead Kuwabara - also were horrified by this abrupt change. One minute they were hell bent on avenging their fallen team mate but, once Mars changed into this dark force, they remained frozen in place.

The Beast Tamers shared the same reaction as the others. They and their digimon partners stood away in terror at Mars' dark transformation. Gallantmon Shining Mode snarled underneath his face helmet as the darkness caused him to flinch. Sakuyamon Priestess Mode backed away - her forehead dampened with nervous sweat - as Youkai Inumon glanced at her with concern.

Suzakato was speechless. He slowly walked up as he tried calling out to Sailor Mars - now Yami Houou. "Mars... MARS! What... What's going on?"

Seirika quickly pulled Suzakato away and growled. "You better stay away from her if I were you, Takato!"

"Why? What's this supposed to mean? She just called herself Yami Houou!"

"Just do what she says, Takato!" Gallantmon SM ordered his partner as the white aura surrounding him intensified.

Youko Kurama grit his teeth as he expressed fear before Yami Houou. Not taking his golden eyes off Yami Houou's gleaming, red eyes, the fox demon shuddered as he walked back.

"Kurama...?" Yusuke glanced over to the fox demon. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"I... can't say," the silver-haired fox did not blink for a moment as he stared toward Yami Houou. "This power... is beyond anything I've felt in my years of existence."

"What does this mean? Yami Houou? Is this some kind of hidden power Mars didn't tell us about?" Yusuke demanded to know.

"No..." Sailor Jupiter closed her fists as looked straight that at the imposing figure that had once been her best friend. "She never had this kind of power! That I know!"

Sailor Venus shivered as she gulped nervously. "That's right... She's never done this before. Not even against Galaxia. Or Pharaohmon."

"Yet Ghidorah managed to trigger something that caused Mars to completely snap and lose her mind. Thanks to him, this happened," Sailor Star Maker replied.

Sailor Mercury called out to the dark-armored figure. "Mars! Can you hear me?"

"Ok, scratch that," Sailor Star Healer frowned as she looked over to Star Fighter.

"Mars... is... that really you? What's happened to you?" Sailor Star Fighter murmured under her breath.

"It's because that bastard killed her sister right in front of her! She has every right to be pissed off!" Yusuke exclaimed. "And seeing Kuwabara die must have done the trick!"

Staring over to Kuwabara and Cammy's bodies, Mizuno closed her eyes as she mourned the two who had lost their lives. Blood was just shed and these callous acts perpetrated by Ghidorah awakened the sleeping monster within Sailor Mars. Brimstone kneeled over by Kuwabara's body and lowered his head in sadness.

"Brimstone...?" Mizuno gasped.

"Mars shall avenge them," he whispered silently.

As for Hiei, he had looked over Cammy's lifeless form and shot a glance at Yami Houou. The dark flames that covered her lithe form reminded the demon of the same, demonic fire that he conjures up. The same black fire that would summon the dark dragon.

"..." Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yami Houou and raised his right hand in front. _She now possesses the darkness flames. Yet, its power... it's archaic and does not emanate any demonic power. What could it be? This sensation is alien to me._

"So, our worst fears have come true. Just as Belial Myotismon proclaimed," Sailor Pluto gripped her Keyblade staff and shivered in fear. "Senshi, don't even think for once that Mars is our savior..."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Sedna asked as she looked over to the Time Guardian. "Mars IS on our side!"

Sailor Saturn was reminded of Mistress 9 as horrifying memories flashed before her eyes. She dropped down to one knee and gasped out. "No..." _She's just like me. I didn't think this... would be possible... Not Mars! _

Sailor Neptune stood beside Uranus and grabbed her lover's hand. "Do you feel...?"

"Feel...? My body is racked with fear... I don't know what to expect... Will she kill Ghidorah..."

"Or kill us all?" Neptune closed her eyes.

"What are you saying? Of, course she won't kill us!" Suzakato stared at Yami Houou and pivoted his direction toward Kaiser Ghidorah. The boy closed his fists, grit his teeth and pressed his feet into the ground. "MARS! Kill that monster! He killed that your friend's little sister and Kuwabara. That little girl was so sweet and kind when she fused with my digimon partner! Thanks to her, Gallantmon was able to evolve into Shining Mode and waste Pharaohmon for good! And Kuwabara was a noble guy! They didn't deserve to die! No way will Ghidorah's crimes go_** UNPUNISHED!**_" The Warrior of Suzaku pointed to Ghidorah as his face contorted with sheer rage. "_**KILL HIM!**_" His voice echoed out in the room.

Once the voice echoing died, the room became silent.

No one even uttered a single word.

Not even Suzakato's colleagues.

However, Yami Houou smirked in response to the boy's blood lusted cry. But, it was no friendly smirk. There was a dark motive behind her smirk.

Yami Houou had other ideas than making the boy's wishes come true.

She wasn't going to kill just for revenge but... her own amusement.

The dark-winged female never took her eyes off Kaiser Ghidorah. The black phoenix appeared behind Yami Houou as she prepared to give Ghidorah his well-deserved execution.

* * *

**Outside of the Rajita Mother ship/9:10 PM**

After they had made their exit out of the Rajita mother ship, Black Guilmon and company had were already standing in front of the Kaiba Corp building. Skull Satanmon, Marine Devimon, Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, Fuugamon, Puppetmon and General Scorpionus surveyed their surroundings as they immediately marched down the streets. Fuugamon and General Scorpionus carried their caged prisoners - Labramon, Gatomon, the Huskymon sisters, Biyomon, Betamon, Berus and Inferno.

"We're finally out of there, gentlemen. Now, we can head back to the Digital World!" Black Guilmon announced to his colleagues.

Skull Satanmon tilted his head to one side and scratched his chin. "Yes, but how do we get back?"

"You numbskull! He has a device that can open portals!" Marine Devimon snapped as he nearly wanted to smack some sense into the skeleton digimon.

"Ooooh yeah! I forgot about that!"

Black Guilmon nodded. "Yes but we can't do it out here. We'll need to locate a spot where a digimon had once bio-emerged."

"That could be anywhere," Fuugamon sighed.

"And we really don't have anytime to look!" Puppetmon whined.

Atolmdramon cleared this throat as he quickly garnered everyone's attention. "I hate to break this to you but didn't we already just pass a freeway ticket back to the Digital World?"

"What do you mean?" Yamidramon asked until he remembered the portal opened by Kaiba's KC-Hypnos project. "The gateway!"

"That's the doorway we had entered to get here in the first place!" General Scorpionus recalled.

"But, you don't suppose it's still open? Those aliens could have closed it by now," Marine Devimon said.

Black Guilmon scoffed as he pushed through his colleagues. "I don't care! It never hurts to go back and check! Let's go, everyone and don't drop those cages! They're our prisoners!"

"Right, right," Skull Satanmon sighed as he turned toward Fuugamon and Scorpionus. "Now, don't you two drop those cages!"

"Why don't you be courteous and help us carry some of the load!" Scorpionus shouted as he threw two cages - containing Labramon and Gatomon - to the skeleton digimon.

"Who! Whoa! Hold on!" Skull Satanmon freaked out as he caught the cages. "Don't you be throwing around our prisoners like that!"

Fuugamon hurried past Skull Satanmon. "C'mon, we're leaving!"

"Wait for me!" Puppetmon rushed ahead.

"Oh, boy... Well, at least we have some tools to help you build that powerful tracking device, Black Guilmon!" Skull Satanmon called out to the black reptile digimon.

"Indeed," Black Guilmon chuckled as he carried the load in a bag and scurried like a thief in the knight. "It's only a matter of time before we locate those seven pieces of Valmarmon and awaken the Demon God! No one in this world or the Digital World has what it takes to challenge his raw power with Granasmon gone! Oooo, I can't wait!"

Unbeknownst to even Black Guilmon, there was a far greater threat than Valmarmon now. An entity preparing to unleash its furious wrath on the Rajita leader and his entire military empire.

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/9:12 PM**

"No, that can't really be Sailor Mars?" Star Fighter paled with fright. "This entity's power is... scary. There are just no words to describe it!"

"Once again, we're at agreement, Star Fighter. The world certainly is coming to an end, isn't it," Sailor Uranus muttered, her eyes narrowing. She then shifts her attention to her partner. "Neptune?"

No reply from turquoise-haired female.

_Mars... What has become of you? How couldn't we have known about this? _Sailor Jupiter thought as she looked to Yami Houou.

Sailor Sedna was visibly shaken as she stood beside Pluto and Saturn. "I... I don't believe this..."

"I'm getting bad memories of Mistress Nine. Except in this case, the power Mars is currently generating is far greater," Saturn noted as she held her scythe. "Imposing rather."

"Takato, I..." Seirika tried to speak but cut herself off.

Suzakato looked up at Sailor Mars' new form and closed his fists. His face contorted with two expressions of emotion: bewilderment and fear. He was befuddled with what had transpired. Yet at the sametime, he showed fear.

Fear overwhelmed the Warrior of Suzaku and his friends.

Fear of what will transpire next.

"Mars, what's happened to you?" Suzakato whispered.

Hiei looked up at Yami Houou and sensed the dark aura radiating off her body. He was utterly speechless.

"Hiei, you're sensing this. Aren't you?" asked Youko Kurama.

The demon merely nodded in reply. _She emits the same dark flames as mine but why? Why are her flames stronger than mine?_

Sailor Pluto frowned with her eyes on the new Yami Houou. _So, the darkness has manifested into physical form. Mars, what have you done? You let your hatred and anger release this great darkness. You may even have become... a far greater threat than Ghidorah at this moment. Please, Rei Hino, if you're still in there... resist the darkness! Resist the dark power that has taken control of your will! _

As the dark vivid glow subsided, Yami Houou lowered herself and kept her gaze primarily on Ghidorah's.

The emotions he evoked were those of weariness, fear and uncertainty. Hers were filled with calm rage and vengeance.

Sailor Mars had become one with the dark, mysterious force.

She had become the same woman from her horrifying, apocalyptic visions. The same revelatory force who summoned the same black phoenix.

Ghidorah's worst nightmare was realized. The prophet had been accurate with his premonitions.

The warning repeated within the warlord's subconscious thoughts like a broken record.

_Do not anger the black phoenix._

_Do not anger the black phoenix._

_Do not anger the black phoenix._

_**DO NOT ANGER THE BLACK PHOENIX.**_

That black phoenix was the same young woman levitating in front of him. He was looking into the eyes of no mortal.

Ghidorah stared into the eyes of _**death.**_

His impending doom had awaited him.

"You... You... You..." Ghidorah could not find words to describe Yami Houou as he paced a few steps back. Nervous sweat dampened his face and his body froze. "You couldn't be the black phoenix. Not the same entity the prophet had warned me about!"

No response from Yami Houou.

She was silent.

The warlord finally took a moment to sigh with relief and grin. "Ha, you whore. Heh, so you're the black phoenix I've been warned to never anger." Ghidorah's grin grew even wider. "This is certainly unexpected, Sailor Mars. Am I correct? Are you really even Princess Mars anymore?"

She remained silent.

"Somehow I knew you'd be the one but I didn't think it would happen. Your phoenix was a dead giveaway. In fact, speaking of a phoenix, I alone conquered a phoenix beast back in that Digital World. Zhuqiaomon, was it? Yes, he was a weakling! But, you... your power completely transcends his! You are a true phoenix god! You are the BLACK PHOENIX!"

Once again, no response.

"I wasn't expecting _**YOU**_ of all people to be that same black phoenix. Now, here you are... floating before me and gracing your majestic presence. I can sense your power. Yes, you are no doubt more powerful than any member of your team. _**ALL**_ of them combined that is. You stand before me as the worthy opponent I've searched throughout the cosmos. None of these weak fools could comprehend your power or mine for that matter! You alone can crush these insects that call themselves your allies! Even your beloved Sailor Senshi! What do you think?"

Sailor Mars gave no response to the warlord. This infuriated Ghidorah as he shot his deadly eye beams at Yami Houou

"_**GAAAARGH! ANSWER ME!**_"

As the beams came closer, they quickly fizzled out against Yami Houou. No direct damage. She did not even lift a single finger to counter. Ghidorah was taken back by this and paced a few more steps back.

"What...? But, how?" Ghidorah stuttered as he gawked at Yami Houou's resistance against his beams. _They couldn't damage her?_

"Wow! Did you see that? She didn't even flinch once!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

Sakuyamon slightly frowned. "Those eye beams were enough to put us down easily but they had no effect on her." _I've never felt a force this strong. Darkness corrupts her._

"Yeah, that'll sure put a scare to that bastard!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You said! He can't do a damn thing to her anymore!" Mizuno stated as she watched Yami Houou.

Ghidorah's contorted with a mixture of shock and anger. "No! NO! _**NO!**_" He roared out with intense rage and closed his fists tightly. "I refuse to let anyone surpass me! That includes you, Princess Mars!"

However, much to the warlord's dismay, Yami Houou grinned and giggled darkly. "Princess Mars. Sailor Mars. Yes, that's me. Or at least who I used to be."

"What's that...?" Ghidorah was confused.

Sailor Pluto listened to Yami Houou carefully. "No..."

"What, Pluto? What's wrong?" Sailor Mercury asked, facing the Time Guardian.

"She did call herself Yami Houou?" asked Star Maker.

The green-haired woman pivoted toward her colleagues with a serious glare. "She's not the Sailor Mars we know and love anymore!"

Nearly everyone was shocked over Pluto's horrifying revelation. Yes, their very own had now become corrupted by the inner darkness of her heart. Her grief over losing Cammy and hatred toward Ghidorah triggered this sudden transformation.

"No... No! That can't be! You're lying!" Suzakato exclaimed. "How could you accuse her of that? She's just angry over losing Cammy! I know because... when I saw Leomon die... I..." Then, it had suddenly dawned upon the boy. "It was my anger and hatred that led to Guilmon to becoming Megidramon. But..."

"This is no different," Sakuyamon stated, much to Suzakato's dismay. "The difference is that Sailor Mars is generating an even greater magnitude of power than Megidramon."

"But, she's... She can't turn evil! She's a Sailor Senshi!"

"It doesn't matter, young one. I'm a perfect example of a Senshi that had once been turned into an instrument of evil," Sailor Saturn revealed for the Beast Tamers. "I was once a demonic entity called Mistress Nine before I died and become resurrected as Sailor Saturn."

"Yes and unfortunately, we Senshi, too, can be corrupted and charmed by the forces of darkness. It doesn't matter if Mars is a Miko or not. She probably has had this burning rage in her heart since who knows how long," Sailor Uranus said, clenching her fists. "I think the pressure of leading our group, grieving over Sailor Moon's loss, the battles, those nightmarish premonitions and whatnot were what fed the darkness. Almost like water and nutrients being the ingredients for a plant to grow."

"And now that seed has blossomed. In this case, a dark seed," Sailor Neptune continued on from where her lover left off. "Seeing Kuwabara and Cammy die before her eyes was the last straw I'm afraid. She couldn't contain the darkness anymore. It wanted out and now... this is what we've got on our hands."

"No..." Suzakato whispered, his eyes on Mars. _You can't be evil! You can't! I refuse to believe that!_

"What now...?" Yusuke asked, getting to his feet.

"We wait," Pluto instructed.

The lead Spirit Detective scoffed angrily as he grew impatient. "What? No way! I say we attack now!"

As Yusuke advanced, Pluto stood in his way and pointed her Keyblade toward him. "FOOL! Do you want to die? I suggest you stand back!"

"Kuwabara was killed by that sadistic son of a bitch! You think I'm just going to let him get away with killing him and Cammy?"

"Yusuke, she's right. You're only going to get in their way," Youko Kurama stated. "There's no telling Mars will do if you even attempt to interfere. I truly pains me to say this but there's nothing we can do for Kuwabara and Cammy right now."

"But..."

Yui let out a small gasp. "Yusuke, please, just stand back. I don't want to lose anymore loved ones. Please... I'm asking you for my sake, your friends' sake and Keiko's sake."

"Yui-chan..." the Detective finally gave in and stepped back. "All right, I'm backing off."

_Now the question is... How long before Ghidorah finally gets what he deserves? _Tuxedo Kamen thought.

Ghidorah once again laughed out at Yami Houou. "Heh, don't think that was my best, Princess Mars! I have a lot more to power resonating through my body. If I wanted to, I could have easily destroyed this planet in one shot but what's the point? No, I'll simply get rid of you... _**BLACK PHOENIX!**_"

Despite the warlord's idle threats, Yami Houou shrugged them off and grinned. "Resorting to petty threats?" The woman's eyes gleamed blood red and uttered a psychotic giggle. "You pitiful creature."

"What? You dare talk down to me?"

"Kaiser Ghidorah, lord of the entire Rajita Empire and feared warlord of the cosmos, I pity you. Every opponent that has faced you has cowered before your presence. Myself included before I became what I am right now. Now, I look at you and you know what I see?"

Ghidorah's eyes narrowed. He glared into Yami Houou's eyes glowing red, blood - eyes that were also filled with quiet bloodlust.

"I see _fear_."

The Rajita warlord closed his fists as he grit his teeth tightly. "No. No! NO! I fear nothing!" His eyes turned green as he expressed bitter hatred toward the verbal abuse Yami Houou was giving him. "_**I DON'T FEAR YOU!**_"

"Ah, but you do. You're uncertain of what I'm capable of. As Princess Mars warned you, you fear the unknown. Yes, fear. Doubt. Uncertainty. I can sense all. And you know what else I can see..." she chuckled, using her right hand to comb through her long dark hair. "I see your future. And you don't have a very pleasant one. I foresee your own _death_."

"Me? My own death? Ha, you amuse me, Princess Mars! Me, die? At the hands of whom? You? Don't make me laugh!"

"Exactly. I have become death personified and _**YOU**_ will be my first unfortunate victim!"

With that, the darkness flames erupted from out of Yami Houou' body and assumed the form of a dark phoenix. She spread her arms out and channeled the essence of the phoenix. Her eyes turned dark red and gleamed intensely again. The entire mother ship started trembling under her initial power display. Ghidorah stepped back with sweat dripping down his face.

The warlord was poised and ready to attack. Summoning forth a green orb of energy, he charged out at Sailor Yami Houou and prepared to hurl it at Yami Houou's direction.

Suddenly...

He immediately paused and felt his entire body become instantly paralyzed. Ghidorah couldn't move a single muscle in his body. His green orb dissipated quickly as he lost control over his body and power.

"What... What's the meaning of this? What have you done to me?" Ghidorah demanded, his eyes glowing. He couldn't even attempt to summon his deadly eye beams. It was as if Yami Houou was controlling his entire body like a marionette. _**"RELEASE ME!"**_

"Sorry but I am no longer the Sailor Mars you knew," the dark-armored female chuckled with her dark phoenix screeching out. "Or do you need a reminder of just who I am?"

"I said... _**RELEASE ME, PRINCESS MARS!**_"

"Princess Mars...? No, I'm sorry. She's not available right now."

"_**BE SILENT AND LET ME GO!**_"

"You didn't say... _please_," Yami Houou mocked the Rajita warlord as she seemingly enjoyed and prolonged his suffering.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to _**KILL YOU!**_"

The dark-armored woman smirked. "Idle threats, Kaiser Ghidorah. You won't do anything to me. For I am no longer Princess Mars. You may only address to me as... _**YAMI HOUOU!**_"

Upon hearing the woman calling out her new name, the teams watched in shocked silence. For what they were about to witness would forever remain locked in their memories.

Houou looked up toward the ceiling and used her psychokinesis ability to lift Ghidorah right off the ground. The warlord gasped as he wildly kicked his feet in the air as he was being lifted against his will.

_No! I can't seem to counter her! She has complete control over her power! _

"Let's go for a little ride, Kaiser Ghidorah. I hope you enjoy it."

With that, she moved her right hand across and moved Ghidorah towards the ceiling. She slammed him against the ceiling and watched as he bellowed out angrily. Letting out a deep angry roar, Ghidorah was forced against the ceiling and dragged across the ceiling. She then moved him across the room and slammed him through several pillar columns. Then, she hurled him against the wall with his face hitting the metal surface.

After that, she repeated the same process four times in a row without restraint.

_**BAM! **_

**WHAM!**

**BOOSH!**

**SMASH!**

Yami Houou seemingly entertained by every minute of delivering this punishment to Ghidorah. Then, Houou's eyes flashed red and quickly sent Ghidorah plummeting to the ground.

Never had Yami Houou displayed this kind of power. No doubt this was coming from the dark, alien power this black phoenix bestowed her with.

Ghidorah dragged himself across the ground and grunted hopelessly. Never has he been humiliated before and Yami Houou was already the first to have given him such well-deserved punishment.

"No... I will not be done in this easily..." the warlord grunted as he dragged himself across the floor.

Everyone else watched in stunned silence at Yami Houou's display. It was truly fascinating yet frightening at the sametime.

"Just look at Ghidorah! He's already laying on his face!" Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

Youko Kurama observed the dark-armored female and frowned. "He won't even get a chance to lay a finger on her."

Shadow Metalgarurumon and Youkai Inumon stood in front of the children while providing as a shield to them. However, this couldn't stop them from watching this event unfold. Yui trembled as she viewed Yami Houou.

"Stay behind us, Yui-chan," Shadow Metalgarurumon instructed.

"I know but I can't miss this. I need to see Ghidorah finally get what he deserves!"

"You shouldn't be watching this, Yui-chan," Youkai Inumon said.

Himakko was stunned in belief at how easily Yami Houou handled Ghidorah. "This sure isn't going to last much longer if she keeps this up."

"If Mars really is going to save us all, then shouldn't we be glad she's killing Ghidorah for us?" Yusuke inquired.

Pluto frowned as she had a different opinion. "No... And I will tell you all right now. This doesn't mean the battle will be over."

"You can't mean..." Mercury gasped as she feared what maybe the worst possible outcome.

Watching Ghidorah slowly getting up, Suzakato growled. "C'mon, Mars. You've got him where you want him! Finish him!"

Ignoring the boy calling out to her, Yami Houou giggled and lifted Ghidorah off the ground with her psychokinesis again.

As he was lifted off the ground, he was brought before the black phoenix. His eyes widened in fear. Yes, fear. Looking up at the black phoenix's red eyes and then into Houou herself, he was facing the eyes of death.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a lifespan left," Houou chuckled, clenching her fists. "You shouldn't have angered this girl, but really I should be thanking her. Had her little brat not died, she wouldn't have gotten angered enough to release me." She giggled while licked her lips and lightly purred with delight. "You are the one responsible for this. In other others... _**YOU**_, Kaiser Ghidorah, brought this upon yourself! You've led yourself to this death trap and I'm afraid there is no way out of here."

She brought him ever so closer.

Her eyes glistened with a dark red aura.

"Compared to me, you are a piece of primordial trash. The being that has possessed me is an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. I, the Houou, am a child of the universe. I am Life. I am Death. I am Tranquility. I am Rage. I am everything of this universe. I have seen many worlds come and go over billions of years since the universe was born. I've witnessed the birth of this star system and become one with many hosts. Princess Mars was the first host that I've truly shared a powerful bond with. I became her protector and granted her my ability of foreseeing premonitions and communicating with the flames. Who is it that you think she speaks to when she performs her rituals?"

The Sailor Senshi were shocked upon hearing this from Yami Houou.

"So, her ability to see those premonitions?" Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Mercury gasped. "And her pyromancy?"

"Were all because this thing possessed her?" Sailor Jupiter couldn't believe it.

"Why weren't told about this? Pluto, you must have known this!" Sailor Uranus glared an icy stare at the Time Guardian.

Star Fighter confronted Sailor Pluto. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

Tuxedo Kamen watched the two confront Pluto and shifted his eyes to Yami Houou. _Mars... Why did you ever tell us about this Houou? Maybe you, too, had no clue. We'll never know._

"However, possessing this girl has helped to experience human emotions. For the first time, I've allowed human emotions to cloud my judgment. Through the eyes of this girl, I've experienced the darker emotions of humanity: lust, power, anger, destruction and a vast hunger. These emotions were so alien to me that I've slowly overtime allowed it to corrupt me. Corrupt me into the being to which you are now seeing. I am Yami Houou."

"Yami Houou. Geez, who would thought this would ever come about?" Mizuno remarked as she stared at the dark-armored woman. "Mars... c'mon, don't let this thing take control of you anymore!"

Hiei closed his fists as he waited for what Yami Houou would do next. _Kill him the fool. He no longer poses any threat to you. Just end it._

However, Yami Houou had other sickening thoughts planned. "Heh, look at you Ghidorah. You're truly a pathetic fool. You are nothing more than a mere mortal in my presence. A piece of cosmic garbage that needs to be disposed of. So, what I'm trying to say is... It was _**NICE**_ knowing you! No one will ever miss you, Kaiser Ghidorah!"

"Please, no...! Have mercy on me! Please!" Ghidorah begged for his life, struggling to free himself. "Please, anything, you want! I'll let you rule my empire! It's power that you want right? As an evil entity, you absolutely HUNGER for power. You even admitted that you've experienced the darker side of humanity. That exposure has turned you into what you are now. I'll give you more! I'll even release Princess Serenity and Kakyuu! They can be your new playthings for your own amusement! That's what you really want? You don't wish to end my existence? I... I have a kingdom to rule on this planet. I'll... I'll hand you my entire empire!" The desperation of Ghidorah became more evident after each sentence spewed out of his mouth.

As the warlord continued on, Yami Houou merely cackled in deep laughter, which dripped with malicious evil and malevolence. "On the contrary, Kaiser Ghidorah..." She spoke out in a mocking manner and brought him close to her. The dark entity whispered into his ear hole. "...I have ALL the power one needs. The only thing you can do now is... _**Die.**_"

With that, she pushed him across and held him in a restraint position. The first thing needed to be done was to punish him even more than he deserved.

"Wait, Mars!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed as he tried reaching to 'Mars'. "Sailor Mars! Please, I know deep inside you can hear me! You don't have to do this! Just let us take execute his punishment from here!"

"What he said! I'm kicking his ass for what he did to Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed to his friend's body in Brimstone's arms. "So, if you don't mind, hold him still and I'll blast his head off!"

Sailor Sedna nodded. "Right and we, your friends, will help you get rid of this freak together!"

"C'mon, Mars! We're your friends! Once we're done with this guy, we'll grab the Silver Crystal from him. All of those souls he and the Rajita have taken will be set free. Usagi-chan and Princess Kakyuu can finally be revived. We'll use the Silver Crystal to send the remaining Rajita off our planet and all will be right in this world!" Sailor Venus pleaded for Yami Houou. "Mars, I know you can hear me! Please, let us help you take him out!"

For a moment, it seemed Yami Houou was going to give into their demands. She even closed her eyes as if she were about to shed a tear and give them a chance to extract their revenge on Ghidorah.

The warlord merely sighed with relief. "Yes... so, your little empty threats were nothing but a farce. I knew you weren't... callous enough to carry out your execution. I thought you said you'd take my head? Eh, _Princess Mars?_" That was enough to make Yami Houou quickly snap.

She opened her eyes and glared into Ghidorah.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I did say that."

With that, Yami Houou's eyes widened as they gleamed.

Then, a second passed and finally...

x

x

x

x

_**BOOM!**_

Ghidorah's right arm was blown off

"_**GAAAAAAAAAA-!**_"

The warlord howled out a blood-curling and excruciating scream as blood, dust and gore splattered onto the ground. These were the remains of his once powerful right arm.

Everyone grimaced as each of their eyes was wide with shock. Himakko raced over to shield Yui and Aoshi from seeing this graphic and horrifying display. Max and Sam covered their eyes from what they witnessed was a gory, painful image.

"My, God..." Sailor Uranus muttered, watching the ruthless display by Yami Houou. "And I thought I was bad."

Sailor Neptune backed away with shock. "She... She just blew off his arm!"

Even Hiei was beyond disbelief.

Yami Houou was display a far more ruthless display of torture than he could have ever imagined.

"_**ARGGGGGGGGH!**_"

"Oh, what's the matter? Does the boo-boo hurt that much?" Yami Houou giggled wickedly as she licked the warlord's oozing blood off her right cheek. "Mmmm, I can even taste your fear!"

"_**NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!**_"

"Mercy, you say? Ludicrous," she scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "You weak-minded fool. You once again show how much of a coward you truly are. Most powerful warlord in the cosmos? Heh, heh, heh... HA HA HA! Don't make me laugh!"

"..._**no. Please... mercy...**_"

"Why should I? If I let you go, you'll simply replace that arm and come back with your entire army in attempt to collect my head? Do you think that I'm THAT GULLIBLE?"

With that, Yami Houou grinned and continued to inflict even more punishment on the Rajita warlord. In her view, there would be no mercy on the wicked. Not even Ghidorah's pleas were going to save him from his impending death.

Once again snapping her fingers, Ghidorah's left leg was suddenly caught on fire.

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NO, PLEASE! NO MORE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AREN'T YOU A WARRIOR OF JUSTICE?**_"

"Oh, yes but only that sweet, charming girl you refer to as Princess Mars is the pure little soul who believed in justice. But... the last I checked... I'm NOT Princess Mars, am I?"

The flames spread all over the limb and immediately exploded in an instant.

x

x

x

x

x

_**BA-BOOM!**_

"_**!**_"

Even more dust, blood and gore splattered across the floor.

The villain roared out as he struggled with two lost limbs. Blood squirted from out of the stumps and showered the floor.

"_**NO... MORE... PLEASE... I BEG OF YOU!**_"

Yami Houou tilted her head to one side and licked the blood splattered on her right cheek. She smiled upon tasting the delicious nectar. "Mmmm, your blood tastes much better with fear in it. The perfect ingredient if you ask me. Now, where was I...?"

"Please... No more.. you've won..."

"Won? Won? _**WON YOU SAY?" **_Yami Houou snapped, her eyes fueling with vengeful anger. "No, I didn't _**WIN**_ anything! I'm simply here to grant you YOUR execution. Better yet, you're right. This is simply not going to work. So, guess what? I'll hasten your execution!"

Upon hearing this, Ghidorah let out more blood-curling screams and watched as Yami Houou became engulfed by the dark flames. She threw her arms up and flew up into mid-air. Her psycho telekinesis was still in affect as the warlord was still drifting in mid-air. Houou came diving down at the vulnerable Rajita leader. Before slamming into him, her eyes flashed to call upon her pyrokinesis. Ghidorah unleashed a blood-curling scream as the inside of his body was being set ablaze. His massive body was being bloated up like a balloon.

Yes, bloated with intense flames being ignited from the inside of his body.

Yami Houou targeted for Ghidorah's mouth and dove straight into the widened mouth. Upon entering inside his body, she threw her arms out and expanded her dark flames.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

"Kaiser Ghidorah... _**FAREWELL.**_"

The warlord let out his final screams as the darkness flames spread out from out of his mouth, eyes and nose. Once his body expanded out further...

x

x

x

x

x

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Ghidorah's body combusted and exploded.

Just like that.

No final words.

Nothing.

Fried and charred flesh spread out across the royal chamber. The remains of his organs plopped to the floor as well as a rain of green ooze. The Silver Crystal rolled across the ground and laid beside Ghidorah's left hand.

Everyone retreated away to the other side of the room while shielding themselves from the raining bits of flesh, blood and charred remains of what was once the Rajita leader - Kaiser Ghidorah.

Hovering at the center of the room with dark flames spiraling around her body, Yami Houou opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. She had done it. Where everyone failed, she eradicated the Rajita warlord with ease. The flames would soon ignite every piece of flesh that were scattered across the room - thus preventing him from regenerating.

Then, something caught her eye: Ghidorah's head. She landed beside it and picked the head off the ground.

Recalling what Sailors Mars threatened to do, she giggled maliciously. "Remember how Mars vowed she would be taking your head? Well, guess what? Irony is a _bitch_, isn't it, your highness?"

With that, she used her pyrokinesis to set the warlord's head ablaze and threw it down to the ground.

Then, with a swift stomped with her left heeled boot, she crushed the burning remains and watched it decompose into nothing but bones and charred ashes.

That had officially sealed the fate of Kaiser Ghidorah.

His reign of terror had ended.

The souls of those he and his soldiers have taken would be set free.

With Ghidorah gone, that spelt the end for Leviathan as well and the Rajita forces were without a leader.

The Rajita had officially lost - thanks to Yami Houou.

But, the conflict was far from over. Very FAR from being over.

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/9:18 PM**

Meanwhile...

The Leviathan was suddenly weakening as Imperialdramon GM and Susanoomon continued to unleash their punishing attacks on the gigantic beast. Omegamon BM and the Dragon Knights, too, noticed the giant serpent being debilitated. The intense green aura that covered its body was slowly fading.

"Look!" Atem pointed to Leviathan. "Something's happening to the Leviathan!"

Joey blinked in confusion. "Yeah but what's going on?"

Narrowing his eyes forward, Omegamon BM observed the Leviathan's aura fading and the color in its eyes changing. "It's power... The Leviathan's power is dwindling at a fast rate!"

"How though?" Joey turned and inquired to the Royal Knight.

As Imperialdramon and Susanoomon seized their attacks, they witnessed the giant serpent let out an unearthly scream as its body was enveloped inside an aura of green light. Its entire body - from head to tail - faded. With Kaiser Ghidorah killed, the Leviathan itself would lose its power and release the souls stolen by the Rajita.

Suddenly, as Imperialdramon and Susanoomon flew away, Leviathan let out its final screams as its body was vaporized in a bright flash of green light. Its entire body was gone and a large swarm of lost souls were launched out in every direction. The digimon and the Dragon Knights witnessed the souls streaming across their surroundings.

Hundreds upon thousands. Possibly even millions were already returning to back to their bodies.

And soon the other souls would travel out across the globe to return to their right bodies.

The Leviathan was at last no more along with Kaiser Ghidorah.

Imperialdramon GM was shocked by the turn of events. "Di... Did we just win?"

"It appears so! Those look like souls... The souls of the people taken! I don't know how this happened but it's good either way!" Susanoomon exclaimed as he happily watched the souls leaving.

Atem nodded. "Indeed. These are all of the souls the Rajita and their leader have stolen since they first started their invasion. The battle has been won."

"What do you mean, Atem? Don't we have to worry about that powerful leader of theirs?" Joey approached Atem.

Seto watched the souls flying out across and passing by him. "Now, I've seen everything..." The CEO remarked as he turned and watched the gathering of souls traveling out.

"I think that's possible, Joey. This could very well mean that the Sailor Senshi may have saved their princess!" The Pharaoh stated as he turned toward Omegamon BM. "With their princess restored, they can finally defeat Kaiser Ghidorah and this war will finally end!"

"Yeah! Earth is going to be saved! I knew we could do it!" Joey became excited as he threw his arms up. "That'll show those freaks not to brainwash me!"

Omegamon BM chuckled. "Yes but we still have the invaders' battalions. The war is still not over but at least we know that momentum has finally shifted to our favor!"

"With Leviathan gone, we can focus on the alien armies," Imperialdramon stated promptly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! And I'll lead the attack!" Susanoomon announced as he flew ahead to assist the digimon battling the mecha forces. "C'mon!"

Just then, Atem paused as his eyes widened and his body froze. Sensing a new dark power rising, he twirled around and gasped as if he had seen a ghost. Joey, Seto Kaiba and Omegamon BM took notice of Atem's horrified expression.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"I... I'm sensing a dark power... already manifesting itself. And this power," Atem paled in fright as he couldn't face his colleagues... even for a moment. "This is single evil power... may possibly be greater than an _**ENTIRE **_Rajita forces!"

This warning brought distress and shock to those listening to Atem. Joey, Seto Kaiba and Omegamon BM were confused by what the pharaoh warned them about this new evil power.

"What are you talking about, pharaoh? What new evil power?" Joey asked out of concern as he approached Atem. "C'mon, tell us!"

"This... power is coming from... I... I can't describe it..." Atem was a loss for words.

_Pharaoh! Where is coming from?_ The boy's voice called out from within Atem's mind.

_From one of the Sailor Senshi. Yugi, this power may very well spell the end of our world. The Rajita is nothing compared to this._

_No, that can't be!_

"Tell us! What's is this power that troubles you? We need to know!" Omegamon BM demanded out of the pharaoh.

Closing his fists, Atem quickly turned and faced his colleagues with a look of distress. "You won't believe it once I tell you, my friends. You find it most shocking..." The pharaoh looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. _First the Rajita and now this? I don't believe there's anything that can topple this evil power!_

* * *

**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos/9:20 PM**

Yamaki and his colleagues watched the Leviathan vanish in a blinding explosion of green light. They were stunned and completely bewildered by what transpired. In a matter of moments, the Leviathan was above Tokyo's skies and now it was gone. No traces of the giant behemoth were left.

Even Raphael, Valon and Alister were bemused.

"Sir, what just happened?" Riley asked her boss.

"It... just disappeared for no apparent reason... Yamaki, we didn't even get a chance to..." Janyuu cut himself off as he noticed Yamaki dropping his Zippo lighter. "Yamaki?"

"Nate, what do you think could have happened?" Rina looked over to her step brother.

Blinking as he stared at the screen, Nate barely managed to shake his head. "I can't say, Rina. I don't know anything about these monsters..."

Yamaki bit down on his lips as he didn't his eyes off the screen for a minute. He pulled out his shades and held them in his right hand. He didn't know what to make of these turn of events. He knew that something good came out of this. On the other hand, he was suspicious of how Leviathan simply vanished... like that and in quick fashion.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Riley got up from her seat and stared at her boss. His turn was facing her direction.

Talley was worried. "Why is he giving us the silent treatment?"

"Riley... shut down the Juggernaut program. It appears it won't be needed," Yamaki simply gave his order.

"Yes, sir but does this mean that...?"

"That monster's gone. I can't explain how but those kids may have something to do with it. Then again... some divine intervention may be responsible."

"Divine intervention? You don't mean that this was some act by God?" Nate asked. "I mean... we couldn't have been that lucky!"

"I can't explain how but..." Yamaki gripped his shades while staring at the giant screen. "It may have been another force at work."

"Another force?" Shibumi was puzzled by the man's statement.

The head of Hypnos closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He murmured silently. "Takato, you couldn't have done this? Could you? What exactly may have done this? Should I even be relieved... or distressed? Where are you kids?"

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/9:25 PM**

Everyone witnessed the events in apparent disbelief. It only took Yami Houou little effort to finish Ghidorah.

"Mars!" Sailor Venus called out as she raced over to Yami Houou. "You did it! You actually killed Ghidorah! This war is FINALLY over!"

"I... I can't believe what I've just seen... Holy hell..." Yusuke uttered a gasp. "Kurama...?"

"The fate of Ghidorah has been sealed..." The silver-haired demon fox confirmed.

Hiei kept his suspicious three eyes on Yami Houou and frowned. _No, it's not over._

"That was incredible! I can't believe it's all over!" Suzakato exclaimed as he hurried over to commend his sensei. "We can now take care of the rest of Ghidorah's followers spread across the planet! And she can easily wipe them out with her new power!"

"Well, I've got to hand it to her," Mega Gargomon nodded. "She kicked Ghidorah's butt and turned him into char-broiled!"

However, some members of the group were truly not convinced. Sakuyamon, Hiei, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Youko Kurama and Youkai Inumon were sensing darkness radiating from Mars.

"Great work, Mars!" Gallantmon SM praised her.

"C'mon, now we can start getting the heck out of here," Sailor Venus approached Yami Houou and tried not to fall on the remains. "Ewww, I'm not going to clean this up!" She spat on Ghidorah's remains and shuddered.

Suzakato approached Yami Houou and put a hand on her left shoulder. "Thank you, Mars. For everything. I knew you'd only aim for Ghidorah..."

Before he could say anything else, Yami Houou twirled around and glared at the group. Her eyes were still glowing and her dark phoenix surrounded her.

The frightening presence caused everyone to flinch and step back. With Ghidorah eliminated, her next targets were fairly obvious: her own team mates.

_**"EVERYONE GET BACK!"**_ Pluto called out. "This is _**NOT**_ the Mars we know!"

"What? You're lying!" Suzakato barked out at the Time Guardian. "She defeated Ghidorah and saved the world! She should be commended for putting that monster in his place!"

"Get a clue, Takato! She's not the same Sailor Mars that trained you and you respected!" Seirika warned him.

Then, Suzakato was frozen stiff as he heard the malicious laughter coming from Yami Houou behind him. He turned and came face to face with the dark-armored woman.

"Takato, you are _**SO NAIVE**_. Do you honestly think I destroyed that son of a bitch to be commemorated? Sorry but I killed him because he pissed me off. Also, that sweet and soft-hearted Sailor Mars isn't available right now. She's been sealed within me and now I occupy her body," Yami Houou giggled as she pointed to herself. "It's only a matter of time before I completely take over and she'll be a forgotten memory."

"No. You're wrong. I know it's you, Mars!"

_**"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" **_

In a shocking twist, Yami Houou used her psychokinesis to knock Suzakato back and scowled. "Get it through your skull, you little idiot! She's gone! Sailor Mars. Rei Hino. That Miko bitch is gone! I, Yami Houou, is all that's left!"

Youko Kurama observed her carefully. _A split personality? No, this entity even said that this was a corrupted form of her original self._

"A brilliant observation, demon fox," Yami Houou glanced toward Kurama and read his thoughts. "Don't think you're the only person in this room that can mind your thoughts. I can read minds, project my thoughts into other minds, wield the flames of creation and destroy whatever I wish. That fool, Kaiser Ghidorah, learned the hard way. You mortals as one cannot even stop me. So, what can you possibly do to me?"

Just then, as everyone was preoccupied with Yami Houou, the dark Senshi heard movement from inside the two capsules. The Sailor Senshi gasped as Usagi was moving around inside the capsule and pulled herself out from the top. Letting out a gasp for air, Usagi panted heavily as she was nearly short of breath.

_**"SAILOR MOON!"**_ the girls called out at once.

Yami Houou grinned as she shifted her eyes to Usagi. "Well, well, if it isn't Mars' little friend!"

_Since Ghidorah was destroyed, that means all of the souls captured by him and the entire Rajita forces will now be freed. It makes sense for both Usagi and Kakyuu to awaken. _Saturn thought.

"Princess Kakyuu!" the Starlights shouted at once as they raced over to her capsule.

Kakyuu pulled herself out and gasped for air. She opened her eyes as she watched her three trusted soldiers approach the capsule. "St... Star... Starlights...?"

Usagi finally managed to pull herself out and leaned over the edge of the capsule. "Everyone! I'm... Whoa! Whoa!" The girl lost her balance as she fell out

Sailor Jupiter raced over quickly and jumped up to catch Usagi. "Whoa there! I've got ya, girl!" The thunder Senshi handed Usagi over to Tuxedo Kamen.

As she fell into her lover's arms, the odango-haired girl coughed out water. "Gah! Nasty water..." She blinked and became warm in her lover's arms. "Ooooh, what happened...?"

"Welcome back, Usa-ko," Kamen whispered as he kissed her on the lips and embraced her.

Usagi looked confused but nonetheless embraced her lover. "Tuxedo Kamen... I knew you and the girls would come for me."

"It's a long story but we don't have time to explain. Something's horrible happened to Mars," Sailor Mercury warned Usagi, pointing toward Yami Houou.

Gaining a clearer focus of her vision, Usagi noticed Yami Houou standing at the center of the royal chamber. Then, she saw the remains of Kaiser Ghidorah splattered across the ground.

"What...? Mars, did this...?"

"But she's not herself. She's transformed into this... this creature," Sailor Venus noted as she kept a glaring eye on Yami Houou. "She now calls herself Yami Houou. This happened right after Cammy-chan was killed."

Usagi gasped as she tried standing up and realized she was naked. Nonetheless, she ignored her loss of any clothing and stared directly at Yami Houou. The eyes of the dark Senshi were radiating with a dark red color.

"Re... Rei... Rei-chan..." Usagi murmured. Her blue eyes softened with tears and her heart nearly stopped. "Rei-chan, why has this happened...?"

Yami Houou turned as she faced Usagi and giggled. "So nice to see you, Princess Serenity! But you may call me, Yami Houou."

"Rei-chan..."

"Sorry, the number you've dialed is no longer in service. It is Yami Houou. Get it? I've taken over your friend's body."

Levitating herself off the ground, Yami Houou summoned the dark phoenix as the bird loomed over her. Clenching her right fist, she smiled. "You see? I alone ended Ghidorah's petty existence. That bastard won't bother you anymore but you quite frankly have me to worry about. With my hand alone, I could make this planet go bye-bye and not have use some cheap, flashy attack like Ghidorah would probably use. Nah, I make things go out quick!"

"Rei-chan, please... We've won. Ghidorah is beaten. Please, just drop this charade?" Usagi pleaded as she attempted to 'reach' out for her friend.

This had struck Yami Houou's last nerve. Her eyes glowed with a demonic glare. "Charade...? You _**CALL**_ this a _**CHARADE**_? You are truly a stupid odango-atama! Whoops, no that would be something dear _Rei-chan_ would say... No, you stupid bitch! This _**ISN'T**_ a _**FARCE!**_"

Usagi slightly smiled and dropped to her knees. "Please, Rei-chan, don't let this darkness consume you. I know you can hear me. Don't let this dark phoenix or Yami Houou control you. Please..." She lowered her head and then raised it with tears in her eyes. "_**REI-CHAN!**_"

Yami Houou scowled in annoyance as she raised her voice. "_**BE SILENT!**_" she hollered, using her psychokinesis to force Usagi slightly back.

The odango girl screamed as she was thrown back into the waiting arms of the Sailor Senshi.

"Please, listen to her! She's your friend! Your best friend!" Suzakato cried out. "We're all your friends here! Don't let Yami Houou take complete control of you!"

"No, Rei called for me. She couldn't handle the pressure of suppressing the anger and hatred. She wished to kill Ghidorah yet her Valkyrie power wasn't enough. She had to resort to one desperate measure. Her one trump card..." Yami Houou pointed to herself. "And that would be me."

"Liar! She would never rely on you! She's not like that!" Sailor Venus retorted toward the dark entity. "Mars would rather fight to the death with her own powers! You're using her and controlling her body as if she were your own personal marionette!"

"You... You better free my friend," Usagi demanded, getting to her feet. "You had better set Rei-chan free! _**MY REI-CHAN!**_"

Tuxedo Kamen stood beside Usagi and passionately looked up at Houou. "Listen to her! If there is any shred of Rei's soul in there, please heed Usagi's call! Fight the darkness, Rei!"

"That's right! Don't let Yami Houou consume you!" Suzakato called out.

"Kick her ass, Rei! You're one tough girl! This Yami Houou has nothing on you!" Yusuke shouted to 'Rei,' who resided within Yami Houou.

As she overheard everyone calling out for their friend, Yami Houou twitched and placed her hands over her ears. "Stop... it... _**STOP IT!**_ _**STOP THAT!" **_

Suddenly, Yami Houou paused as she listened to Rei chuckling within her thoughts.

_Ha, what do you know? As powerful as you've become, you can't stop my friends from calling me out. I'll be out of this prison for good._

Yami Houou listened to Mars calling out from inside her subconsciousness. _You bitch. If I were you, I'd stay tight in there. If you know what's good for you!_

_No way! Now let me out! __**LET ME OUT!**_

_Sorry but I'm going to have lots of fun using your body, princess. Now, let's end this little skirmish!_

Screaming out, Yami Houou's dark phoenix expanded out and forced the ceiling to crumble under her sheer power. Usagi was shielded by the falling debris by the Valkyrie Senshi jumping in to project barriers around her. Then, she noticed the Silver Crystal laying on the ground.

_It's the Silver Crystal!_ Usagi gasped and reached over to grab it.

"Sorry but I'm already growing bored of our little chit-chat. I think a nice journey across the cosmos should cool me off a bit."

"No way! You're not going anywhere!" Suzakato exclaimed. "Not until you get past us! We'll defeat you to get our friend back!"

Yami Houou giggled maliciously. "Oh, how cute! Just how are going to do that, boy?"

"Like this! Everyone, attack at once! Ignore the fact that she's not our friend! Our real friend is trapped inside her! Attack and don't hold back!"

Yami Houou crossed her arms and smirked. "Go ahead. Give it your best shot but I guarantee you will fail."

"You heard the kid, guys! Let's get our friend back!" Yusuke called out, pointing his finger out and powering up for his Spirit Gun.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Usagi pleaded, trying to prevent them from attacking Yami Houou. "That's still Rei-chan!"

"Sorry but your friend is inside that crazy lady!" Seirika spat out. "You want us to save her or not?"

The odango girl cried out until Tuxedo Kamen was quick to restrain her. "But, there has to be another way!"

"Kakyuu-sama, what should we do?" inquired Star Fighter. "That's our friend trapped inside that monster."

"Attack her. In order to restore Sailor Mars, there is no other way," Kakyuu sighed deeply as she shifted her eyes towards Usagi and sighed deeply. "Please, forgive me Princess Serenity."

"Well, looks like we have a job to do. C'mon, guys," Star Fighter looked hesitant. "Let's go."

"No, Star Fighter!" Usagi cried.

Nearly every member of the team, excluding a few, gathered together to attack. Notable members of the Senshi, the Detectives, the Beast Tamers and the Digimon prepared to launch their attacks at Yami Houou. She showed no fear and remained calm despite the overwhelming numbers.

"This should prove amusing. Throw whatever you have at me. You primitive fools."

Dropping her arms to the side, she waited for the warriors to attack.

"_**NOW!**_" Suzakato shouted to the digimon.

The Digimon were up to attack first. Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon, Shadow Metalgarurumon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode and Gallantmon Shining Mode split up at six different sections of the royal chamber -surrounding Yami Houou in the process.

"_**MEGA BARRAGE!**_"

"_**DARK FLAME HOUND!**_"

"_**TOMAHAWK MISSILE!**_"

"_**SPIRIT STRIKE!**_"

"_**FINAL JUSTICE!**_"

_**BOOM!**_

All five attacks connected and all hope seemed possible. However, the dust settled and Yami Houou remained levitating. No damage inflicted on her body. Not even the mega digimon were able to penetrate through Houou.

"No! We didn't even get her?" Mega Gargomon exclaimed. "Aw, nuts!"

"We did nothing to her!" Sakuyamon PM shouted.

"My attack... didn't even do anything...?" Youkai Inumon gulped out of disbelief.

Gallantmon SM growled as he flew out to attack Yami Houou head-on. As he flew across, the white-armored knight forged a ball of energy and condensed it into an orb. He threw the orb radiating with an aura of golden light. "_**SHINING EXPLOSION!**_"

Once the orb struck Yami Houou, it exploded on impact but quickly fizzled out. Much to Gallantmon's dismay, the black phoenix shattered the orb with its claw. Yami Houou responded as she pushed Gallantmon SM back with her psychokinesis.

"GAAAAHH!" the knight roared as he flew back and hit the face of a wall.

"No, Gallantmon!" Suzakato shouted as he quickly pivoted to his friends. "All right, fine! We'll engage our attacks next! Let's go!" Suzakato ordered while realizing that there was no other alternative but to engage Yami Houou in battle. _Hang in there, Mars! You'll be free soon enough!_

The next to attack were the Tamers and the Sailor Senshi.

"Let's go, guys!" Suzakato called out. "Let's call upon our new Beast forms!"

With that, the Beast Tamers formed a circle as they immediately shifted to their secondary forms.

"_**Phoenix Spirit, Suzaku! SUZAKATO BEAST MODE!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit, Genbu! HENBU BEAST MODE!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit, Seiryuu! SEIRIKA BEAST MODE!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit, Byakko! HIMAKKO BEAST MODE!**_"

The four evolved Beast Tamers surrounded Yami Houou as they engaged themselves for battle.

"Hm, how troublesome," Yami Houou scoffed as she glanced at the four.

Henbu used the fallen debris - from the collapsed ceiling - to merge them together into a massive spiked ball. With one giant heave, he hurled the massive ball across. "_**GEO-SPHERE THROW!**_"

Seirika raised her head as clouds gathered together outside of the ship. Since there was a ceiling hole, this would enable her to call upon her attack. Lightning shot down and was collected inside Seirika's claws. She then closed her claws and released a massive electrical ball. "_**THUNDER VOLTAGE!**_"

Next up, Himakko stared directly into Yami Houou as his fur shot out numerous metallic spears directly toward his target. "_**IRON SPEARS!**_"

Channeling his own power of a phoenix, Suzakato was bathed in an aura of pure flames. He turned himself into a fiery phoenix and dove for Yami Houou. "_**PHOENIX DIVE!**_"

As the four Beast Tamers attacked her from four directions, their attacks did nothing more than fizzle out or become cancelled out. Even Suzakato was knocked away and sent flying back due to Yami Houou's insanely powerful psychokinesis.

"Damn it! Nothing!" Himakko cursed.

Seirika flew over to Suzakato's side. "Takato! Are you all right...?"

"We... can't give up... Mars needs our help and we need to save her!"

"We will, Takato but this witch is way too powerful!"

"Just leave this to us, kids!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Senshi! In order to save our friend, we'll stop Yami Houou at all costs! _**GO!**_"

"Wait! You guys!" Usagi continued to plead. "No! Stop!"

Yami Houou cocked a grin. "This should be amusing. Let's see if you girls can live up to your promise and save your dearest Miko."

"Watch your mouth! She's _**OUR**_ friend!" Sailor Uranus angrily roared and spun herself into a powerful tornado. At the same time, she released shards of deadly blades from out of the funnel. "_**AERO SPIRAL BLADES!**_"

Next up, Sailor Neptune transformed herself into a tidal wave in hopes of crashing down upon Houou. "_**ELEMENTAL: TIDAL WAVE!**_"

Sailor Saturn shot herself across as her 'death' aura formed around her body. "_**TOUCH OF DEATH!**_"

Following her three fellow Outers, Sailor Pluto flew out and raised her Keyblade overhead. Summoning forth the mystic power of her garnet into the Keyblade, she whispered out defiantly. "_**Garnet Keyblade.**_"

Sailor Sedna, the newest member of the Senshi, raised her trident overhead and spun herself around to summon hundreds of icicles at Houou. "Not even your dark flames will withstand my ice! _**ARCTIC SHARD BARRAGE!"**_

As the Outers' combined attacks hit Houou, not one of them inflicted a single wound on her body.

"You've got to be kidding!" Uranus exclaimed.

Sedna gasped in horror. "Nothing? We didn't even get one knick in?"

"Even my death touch can't overwhelm a force that strong!" Saturn muttered, panting.

"All right! Then, it's up to us then!" Sailor Venus called out, charging ahead. _Rei-chan, hang on, girl! One way or another, you'll be set free of that witch's control! _"_**VENUS MEGATON SHOWER OF LOVE!**_" Putting out her right hand, Venus fired out a powerful shining beam of light at Houou. "_**HYAH!**_"

Sailor Jupiter blitzed around Houou at a rate faster than sound. She twirled around and charged up her fists. Jumping out Houou, she pounded her fists violently against Houou's dark phoenix. "_**JUPITER MACH FISTS!**_"

Finally, Sailor Mercury transformed herself into a sea dragon and unleashed a powerful gust of water vapor. "_**MERCURY LIQUID VAPORIZER!**_"

Even with their combined efforts, Houou did not even acknowledge them. She looked bored and used her psychokinesis to knock Sailor Jupiter back before the speedster realized what hit her.

"Pathetic."

The three Starlights were next up to attack as well as the three available Spirit Detectives. They combined what seemed to be a condensed beam by forming a circle -putting their hands together to form one.

"_**STAR FUSION TEMPEST!**_"

Yusuke took a chance and fired off his strongest attack and sacrificed enough of his spirit energy in the process. "_**SPIRIT GUN!**_"

Growing the Rose Whip around his arm, Youko Kurama utilized another one of his most efficient sword-based attacks. "_**BINDING FIST OF THE DEMONIC VINE!**_"

Taking a chance, Hiei utilized his ultimate technique for a second time - used earlier against Ghidorah and now having his power restored thanks to Granasmon - and unleashed the dark dragon of the Makai. "_**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"**_

As all eyes were on the incoming attacks, Yami Houou merely remained frozen stiff and allowed the attacks to strike all sections of her body. Nothing, not even the dark dragon, made her flinch once.

"_**SHIT!**_ It didn't work? Not even Hiei's dark dragon did the trick?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Brimstone aimed to attack but was immediately restrained by Mizuno. She decided to play it safe and not take a chance.

"No way. If even Hiei's dark dragon couldn't do squat, then we're out of our league against her," Mizuno nodded her head. _I really hate to say it but we don't stand a chance. We're dead!_

"IT'S NOT OVER!" Gallantmon SM called out as he raised his Dragon Saber.

Yami Houou pivoted around as she stared down the strongest form of Gallantmon. This was the exact form used to slay Pharaohmon.

"Well, the white shining savior that slain the villainous Pharaohmon has come to stop me. I assume you're going to be everyone's _great white hope_?" She chuckled toward Gallantmon SM. "Don't make me laugh."

The white-armored knight was glistening a purifying white light. This was a digimon that struck fear on Pharaohmon's face but Yami Houou evoked no such emotion. She anticipated for Gallantmon to attack her.

"Get her Gallantmon!" Suzakato exclaimed. "Defeat her and free Mars!"

"Don't worry, Takato! I've got this one!" Gallantmon assured his Tamer.

Gripping the hilt of the Dragon Saber, Gallantmon stared down Yami Houou and then glanced over to Cammy's fallen form. Aoshi, Yui, Max and Sam were kneeling by their friends' side. They haven't moved an inch since Cammy's unfortunate death.

"Don't worry, kids. I will _**NOT**_ let you down!" _Digital Priestess, I'm setting Sailor Mars free! Just for you! _Gallantmon SM thought as he flew across at Yami Houou to take this chance. "Now! It's over, Yami Houou!_** SET OUR FRIEND FREE!**_"

"C'mon, Gallantmon, you can't fail! You just can't!" Suzakato crossed his fingers. "_**USE THE POWER OF GRANASMON!**_"

"Will this be it?" Usagi wondered, her eyes on Shining Mode. "Tuxedo Kamen?"

The man remained silent. He did not want to say anything that would otherwise make his lover lose any ounce of hope.

Gallantmon SM flew out across with his Dragon Saber and he aimed to strike Yami Houou from head all the way down in one vertical slash. He came closer. Closer. And closer. Until...

Gallantmon paused as he felt something heavy in his hand. Could it have been his sword?

He looked over and gawked at what he saw. His sword was not only heavier but now completely gold. He couldn't even attempt to lift it and fell back with the weight of the golden sword.

"What the?" Suzakato gasped out. "How... Did _**SHE**_ do that?"

"I didn't even see her move her hand or anything!" Himakko exclaimed.

Youko Kurama came to his own conclusion. "Transmutation. Yami Houou is able to transmutate objects and no doubt living beings."

"What? You mean she can change things without lifting a finger?" Yusuke gulped, looking at the golden Dragon Saber.

Gallantmon SM tried lifting it but to no avail. "No! My sword! Yami Houou, what have you done?"

"Just decided to remodel your sword. What do you think of it?" She smirked.

Yui, Aoshi, Max and Sam were now scared out of their wits. Who could blame them? They were facing an even more powerful enemy than Ghidorah.

"We... we can't win? Can we?" Yui stuttered, shedding tears. "First we lose Cammy-chan and now this..."

Aoshi frowned. "We can't lose hope, Yui-chan. We just can't!"

Max and Sam tried to remain strong -for Yui's sake. Yet, they couldn't stand to witness Yami Houou demonstrating her frightening power.

Yami Houou sighed. "Pitiful really. I thought I'd receive a great challenge but you are nothing more than insects to me now!"

"No! We'll show you who's an insect!" Gallantmon SM roared, taking yet another chance and flew out at Yami Houou. "We're NOT going to give up!"

"Gallantmon! No!" Sakuyamon called out for the white-armored knight.

Following behind Gallantmon were the other mega digimon. Once they came closer to grab Gallantmon, Yami Houou's eyes gleamed. Within an instant, all five megas watched as their bodies were immediately frozen stiff, de-powered and shrunk down to their rookie forms. In their place were Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Inumon and Dark Gabumon.

"Oh fudge! We're rookies again!" Terriermon panicked as he jumped around. "GAAAAH! WE'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"So, she can alter the forms and shapes of her enemies," Renamon noted as she looked at her body. "No! We clearly were no match for her!"

Inumon scoffed angrily. "Damn it! I was just about to get her, too! This isn't fair!"

"I can't believe this! Our digimon just got turned back into rookies!" Henbu pointed out. "We... We can't win. Can we?"

"No, just watch! We will win!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"Face it! We're outmatched, goggle head!" Seirika snapped. "We CAN'T win! I can't believe I have to agree with Terriermon but we're dead meat!"

As soon as she overheard their conversation, Yami Houou chuckled deeply. "If it's death you want, then allow me to grant you your wishes, children. Better yet, you seem impressed with my power. Allow me to give another demonstration."

With that, Yami Houou's turned red again and glowed intensely. Before the Tamers could realize it, their bodies were gleaming as well. However, at the sametime, their powers were immediately being stripped away at the sametime. One by one, the four Tamers were losing their powers through another one of Yami Houou's reality warping powers.

Suzakato was depowered back to Takato.

Seirika back into Rika.

Henbu back into Henry.

Himakko back into Himura.

"Our forms?" Rika looked down at herself.

Himura cursed. "Damn it all!"

"This can't be..." Henry looked at his hands. "She turned us back to normal!"

"I wonder if we can turn back! No problem!" Takato prepared to transform back.

That is until he was stopped by Usagi - now wearing Kamen's cape to cover herself. Yami Houou looked down at the odango girl and scowled. "You... Princess Serenity, you'd best stand back! If you know what's good for you!"

Despite her threats, Usagi faced Houou with angry, tear-filled eyes. "Rei-chan... I know you're there. Please, speak to me. That is an order from _**YOUR **_Moon Princess."

"Feh, I don't take orders from a tramp like you," the dark woman scoffed, her eyes glowing. "I'll crush you as easily as these fools over there!"

"Don't even try. I know deep down you wouldn't kill us. Rei-chan will prevent you from hurting me."

"Heh, I seriously doubt that!"

Usagi smirked and held the Silver Crystal in her palms. "Then, why don't you try me, Yami Houou? Try and kill me. You'll know I'm right."

Annoyed with Usagi's presence, Yami Houou raised her right hand and screamed out concurrently with her dark phoenix. "Very well then! This is the end for you, Princess Serenity!"

As she prepared to attack Usagi, Yami Houou felt an unknown force quickly restraining her. The dark phoenix woman growled as she was restrained against her will. "What... What is this? No! _**NO!**_"

"Like I said, Rei-chan will stop you in anyway she can. You can't completely control a strong-willed girl like Rei Hino," Usagi stated, grasping her Silver Crystal. "She's _**STRONGER**_ than you, Houou! You can never understand nor underestimate human emotions!"

"Blah, blah, she _**ISN'T**_ coming back! I've stuffed her deep inside the deep abyss of my subconscious. She will never be saved! Not by _**YOU **_or _**ANYONE**_ of these weaklings. I am creation and extinction..."

"So be it..." the Moon Princess muttered, channeling the power of the Silver Crystal. Once activating the majestic crystal, she was donned in her beautiful, white princess gown with the crescent half-moon appearing on her forehead. "Using the Silver Crystal, I can draw out Rei-chan out of you and speak with her." Her voice became lower and filled with intense resolve.

"Like that puny space rock will do a damn..." Yami Houou once again felt herself restrained and grabbed her head while violently lashing around. _**"RAGH! NO! **_You bitch! I won't let you free!"

As she struggled, Yami Houou's eyes suddenly reverted back to their normal purple hue and the markings under her cheeks faded. Rei had returned but still in Yami Houou form. "Usa...Usagi? Usagi!"

"Rei-chan!" the odango girl called out to her friend. She immediately raced over and embraced her. "Rei-chan! You're back!"

The Miko nodded her head. "No, not for long. It's only a matter of time before Houou completely takes over but listen... I just wanted to..."

"I'm thankful that you finished Kaiser Ghidorah. If you hadn't done what you did, you and the others would have shared my fate."

"No, I don't want this power! I tried to hurt you and kill everyone! Oh! Where's Takato?"

"Mars!" Takato called out. "Is it really you?"

"Takato-kun! Oh, thank goodness... I'm sorry..." she buried her face with her hands and sobbed. She shifted her eyes over toward Cammy's motionless body. "Oh, Cammy-chan... You can't be dead... You can't..."

"I'm going to restore her, Rei-chan. Trust me, okay?" Princess Serenity put a consoling hand on her friend's back.

Nodding her head, the Miko smiled and embraced the Moon Princess. "Usagi... Thank you. I never meant to say this but..."

Unfortunately, before she had anything to say, Rei pushed Usagi back and violently screamed out. Her eyes turned back to their red hue and the dark phoenix assumed its shape around Rei's body. Yami Houou had regained control of the Miko's body. "Oh yes! _**I'M BACK!**_"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried out.

"Mars! Please, don't leave us!" Takato exclaimed. "She was so close to restoring her back to normal!"

Flying above everyone, Yami Houou looked down and trembled. Rei once again regained control and shed a tear. "Everyone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... Takato-kun. Cammy-chan. Usagi... I'm sorry."

Taking no chance to look back, Yami Houou flew out through the hole in the chamber's ceiling with the dark phoenix guiding her through into the heavens. Usagi raced across and watched her possessed friend ascending toward the heavens of Mother Earth. She fell down to her knees with her Silver Crystal in hand. Her eyes, too, filled with tears.

"Rei-chan... **_REI-CHAAAAAN!_**"

"I can't believe this! She got away!" Yusuke growled, punching his fist against a wall. "So, we failed? After all of that fighting, we end up losing a friend?"

"I never would imagine another Senshi amongst us would become an entity of darkness. A great darkness that could potentially be a threat to the galaxy," Kakyuu whispered. "There will be serious ramifications if we do not stop Yami Houou!"

"I hate to say it but Mars has become as terrifying or even more power than Galaxia," Star Fighter closed her fists tightly. "Usagi, I'm sorry... Of all people, I didn't want it to be her. I understand how close she is to us."

Usagi ignored everyone in the chamber and stared up into the heavens. The dark phoenix had now disappeared beyond the heavens and supposedly was flying out into orbit. She could sense the broken heart from Rei and sobbed. "Oh Rei-chan... How could you? Why did you let that creature take control of _**YOU?**_ Why? Your will is supposed to be _**STRONG!**_" She buried her face into her hands and trembled. "You're the one who would tell me to be strong but... you can't even do the same for me?" Tears fell from her face and into her soft hands. "Rei-chan! No matter... I love you! I vow in the name of the Moon that... _**I WILL SAVE YOU!**_"

With that, she stood up and glanced at everyone in the room. "Please, everyone lend me your strength. Will you? For me? For Mars?"

"Wait!" Aoshi's shouted from the corner as he raced over to Usagi.

Yui nodded as she watched her friend hurry over to Princess Serenity. "Go, Aoshi-kun. Give her what she needs!"

She paused and blinked toward Okami's son. "Oh? Who are you?"

The little boy stopped in front of Usagi and reached over for the Moon Heart Crystal. "You're Princess Serenity? It's an honor to meet you." He bowed his head before the princess.

"What's... this about?" Usagi wondered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh! Usagi! Aoshi has something you need to see!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed to her friend.

Sailor Pluto hurried over to Usagi and Aoshi. "Princess Serenity, we don't have much time. Aoshi is the son of a Lycan named Okami and he has been given an artifact that he's been meaning to give to you."

"Something for me?"

"Your mother, the late-queen, has entrusted this artifact to him known as the Moon Heart Crystal. Princess Serenity, if you wish to save Mars, then it would be beneficial for you to use it. With both crystals together, you will achieve a greater power than you will possibly imagine."

Usagi looked down at Aoshi. "Is this true?"

"Look, like the Time Guardian said, I know there isn't time for any introductions, but my name is Aoshi Inuki. You see... I have an item that will most certainly help you to save our friend, Rei-san."

"The Moon Heart Crystal?" Usagi's face became serious.

"My father wanted me to give you this," Aoshi displayed the red heart-shaped crystal. "It's the legendary Moon Heart Crystal. Princess Serenity, there's no time. It's time for you to realize the power of a Valkyrie. Will you accept?"

Upon hearing this, she knew that this was her only hope of saving her best friend. She nodded in reply. "Yes, anything to save Rei-chan. I will honor your father's wishes. Whoever he maybe. Thanks, Aoshi." With that, she took the Moon Heart Crystal and held both powerful artifacts.

"There isn't time to lose, Usagi!" Sailor Venus approached the princess. "Ghidorah's gone but we have a bigger issue!"

"To stop Yami Houou and save our friend," Sailor Jupiter said.

Takato walked over to Usagi and bowed his head in respect for her. "Princess... she looks like she's close to you."

"She is. And you must be that boy she's been saying good things about."

"She has? Well, that's flattering."

"She really has faith you'll become a powerful fire warrior. Takato, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm Takato Matsuda."

"Then, you must understand how much I feel?"

"Definitely?"

"How close I am to her?"

"No doubt about it. Let's save her together," Takato replied with determination.

Smiling, Usagi - putting both crystals in her right land - placed a left hand over Takato's head and looked up toward the sky. She narrowed her eyes and held the crystals above her head. _Rei-chan! Don't lose hope! I'm on my way to save you and defeat Yami Houou!_

* * *

**Northwest Shibuya/9:33 PM**

Imperialdramon GM glided across as he prepared to attack Winged Seekers with Susanoomon accompanying him. With these two arriving, the digimon would have a better chance to taking down the remaining Rajita forces swarming Tokyo.

Seraphimon pivoted to his opposite side to notice Omegamon BM and the three Dragon Knights arriving.

"Omegamon BM, so glad you came! I see that you managed to defeat that monster!" Seraphimon said. "Well done, my friend."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Imperialdramon and Susanoomon did much of the work. And these three managed to come to assist us," the Royal Knight confirmed as he pointed to the Dragon Knights. "These are three of the duelists who were present during the Shadow Tournament and competed in that tournament."

Seraphimon glanced at three warriors. "I see. Well done, gentlemen. I'm glad you three were able to come but what are these armor suits you wear?"

"These were given to us by the Legendary Dragons and the power of the mystical beasts have given us the strength to fight the Rajita threat," Atem confirmed. "But, look... we have a much bigger issue at hand."

"What issue are you speaking of?" the Celestial Angel of Hope inquired as he expressed concern.

Omegamon BM spoke up. "We believe that it may not have been us that defeated the Leviathan. He has sensed the presence of a greater evil power."

"A greater evil power...? Whatever do you mean? Aren't the Rajita the only enemy? Unless Demon or one of Pharaohmon's old soldiers managed to be resurrected," Seraphimon wondered.

"No... This power is not coming from a Rajita warrior or any evil digimon. It's... far greater... As if it were on a cosmic level..." Atem bit his lips as he tried to suppress his fear of this 'greater evil power.'

"I don't know what it is but it has the pharaoh spooked," Joey replied as he, too, expressed concern.

Seto wasn't truly convinced. "Look, we don't even know what it is. For all we know, it could be nothing. Yugi must be losing it after all we've been through tonight. I mean... what could be worse than this alien invasion?"

Suddenly, an explosive burst of light consumed the skies from the distance - directly near the district where Kaiba Corp building stood. The Dragon Knights, Omegamon and Seraphimon all quickly watched a golden shade covering the dark skies as the black phoenix emerged flying overhead.

"Something's happening over there! Look!" Seraphimon exclaimed as he pointed ahead.

"Me and my big mouth," Seto sneered as he noticed this came from near Kaiba Corp. "Wait! It's coming from MY building!"

"Yeah but what the heck was that bright light?" Joey glanced ahead as he tried to figure out what caused the explosion.

Atem grit his teeth as he noticed the black phoenix and the human figure. As his face nearly paled, everyone glanced toward Atem and had bewildered looks. "Everyone... this is the greater evil power... I refer to..."

"That?" Omegamon BM exclaimed as he watched the black phoenix ascending to the heavens. "Yes... somehow... I sense its horrifying power..."

"And it may have been responsible for Leviathan's demise," Atem stated.

Seraphimon was terrified by the presence of Yami Houou. There was simply no describing this newly awakened cosmic force. "Oh, great Granasmon... Its power... It's generating a power that exceeds Pharaohmon and Lucemon!"

"Great, so we have another super-powered maniac to deal with?" Seto frowned as he shifted his eyes toward the black phoenix.

Then, catching everyone off guard, thunder started to rumble and bolts of golden lightning were seen around the area where Yami Houou had risen. The bolts struck the black phoenix as Yami Houou became charged by the unearthly blasts.

"It's already creating a storm!" Omegamon BM shouted out of sheer disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"It's not. The power is cosmic," Atem stated as he closed his fists. His entire body trembled with fear. "It has taken the form of a phoenix, the legendary bird."

"Phoenix? Yes, you're right but how in Digiworlds could have this happened?" Seraphimon was befuddled.

Also taking notice of the rising Yami Houou were the other digimon and the Rajita soldiers. They all stopped fighting to glance ahead at the cosmic force displaying its indescribable power. There was nothing like it.

"Lady Athenamon! Look!" Artemismon pointed toward the distance. "What could that be?"

The Amazon queen trembled as she tried to maintain her composure. "It has taken the form of a phoenix but... this power... It's unearthly."

Cherubimon frowned as he and Golden Rapidmon noticed the Rajita mecha forces stopped.

"It appears they're as stunned as we are," Cherubimon noticed.

Golden Rapidmon replied to his brother. "Yes. All of us have stopped fighting... for this reason alone. Brother, do you feel its power?"

"I am and I'm baffled," the Celestial was trembling from head to toe.

Imperialdramon GM watched Yami Houou rising with the black phoenix guiding her toward the heavens. _Golden Dragon of Ra, do you see it?_

_See it? I sense the rare power it wields. A cosmic force that is truly unearthly. Imperialdramon, even you do not stand a chance against this force of destruction. Even if I lent you all of my full power, it still would not make a difference_

_You're kidding? Even if you and your other Gods were to unite against this cosmic force?_

_I cannot tell. This cosmic power is nothing I've sensed before._

_I can't believe this!_

"Imperialdramon! Are you seeing this?" Susanoomon called out to the golden-armored mega digimon.

"Yes... Susanoomon, we may be looking at the perpetrator behind Leviathan's demise."

"What?"

"Don't you sense its power, Susanoomon?"

"I do but I find that hard to believe!" Susanoomon eyed Yami Houou rising toward the heavens. "Yet, this power is..."

Ophanimon frowned as she glanced over to Athenamon. "Lady Athenamon...? What do you think?"

"I'm sensing images of great mystic power, great passion - great _**evil**_," Athenamon VM said as her eyes nearly widened. "Omegamon!" She quickly flew over to her husband.

Omegamon BM turned as he heard his wife calling out to him and was relieved to see her. "Lady Athenamon... I'm glad to see you're all right."

"I'm fine but this new power... How do we fight this mystic power?"

"I... I don't know..." Omegamon BM lowered his head. "We've never fought any enemy this powerful... and frightening before."

"There has to be a way, Omegamon!"

Atem looked up as the clouds started darken and lightning bolts continued to strike Yami Houou repeatedly - feeding her bits of cosmic energy to sustain her hunger.

The Victory Tamers, the Duelists and the Winged Seekers paused as they noticed Yami Houou rising above the heavens. The digimon and the Kas recoiled after feeling out the dark entity's presence.

"E-gads! What is that?" Guardromon shouted as he walked back.

Kazu shivered as he and the others witnessed the rising black phoenix. "I don't like this, guys."

"Even our enemies have stopped fighting us," Antiramon glanced around.

Lyn couldn't believe her eyes. "My god... Seto had better not be close to that thing! Not to mention Max and Sam!"

"Phillipe? What do you think it could be?" Jeri asked the boy.

He simply nodded as he trembled. "No... telling... I just hope Himura is not close to where that thing came from..."

Kotori frowned as she sheathed her sword. _This power... Where could the source of this power have come from? What could have caused it?_

"What do you think, Mokuba?" Serenity asked Seto's little brother. "You think our brothers are close to that giant bird?"

"I... I don't know... I hope not!" Mokuba said as he started to worry for his brother. "Seto..."

The Winged Seekers couldn't even scan Yami Houou as their scanners were unable to register her power. They were unsure whether to engage her without comprehending her strength.

Every other digimon, Duel Monster and Rajita soldier put a stop to their ongoing battle as they glanced up to the skies. Radical lightning struck sections of Tokyo as Yami Houou was still collecting enough power to prepare for her long voyage into space.

Even those from within the Digital World were able to sense Yami Houou's terrifying, cosmic presence.

* * *

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/9:36 PM**

Those within Huanglongmon's royal chamber were shocked by the Yami Houou's great awakening. Granasmon and Huanglongmon were both in deep, utter silence as they probed the dark cosmic force.

Canewomon stared at the viewing orb and blinked out of befuddlement. "All of that power generated from that woman alone?"

Anubimon, too, was shocked by the turn of events. "To think that one of the Sailor Senshi would transform into what possibly could be our greatest threat. It's mind-boggling."

"I believe this is the same Sailor Senshi who eradicated the last essence of Pharaohmon," Canewomon recalled from the final moments prior to the Phoenix Arena's destruction.

"_The one whom you refer to is the warrior named Sailor Mars. Her great valor has been admirable and she has grown to be one of the most passionate warriors I've ever seen. But, her greatest flaw has been the burning fury fueling in her heart. That rage has only managed to feed the evil force that has been dormant in her heart. Now, she has transformed into the monster she had long dreaded in her recent premonitions. The black phoenix ..._"

"_**As she now refers to herself as Yami Houou... Granasmon, did you foresee this coming?**_"

"_No. Yami Houou's awakening was a shock that has left me speechless! The magnitude of Yami Houou's power has been felt between the two worlds. I would have never imagined... her power could very well rival that of Valmarmon and my own. I didn't want anything such as this to ever occur. But, the fate of Earth looks to be more grim than when these invaders arrived."_

The golden dragon sovereign pivoted his head toward the orb and watched Yami Houou with a worried expression. "_**I sense a kindred soul from her. She is human... though flawed. And that flaw bids fair to destroy her. If only we could save her from this inner turmoil. If nothing is done, then I fear Earth may not be the only world endangered. If left unchecked...**_"

Granasmon continued on. "_...this force could threaten the entire living universe._"

"WHAT?" Anubimon twirled around as he faced the two digi-gods. "You can't mean that? Tell me it's not possible!"

"_**I'm sorry, Anubimon, but we fear the worst has yet to come.**_"

"Gah! We have to do something then! Granasmon, what are you going to do?" Canewomon shouted toward the higher powers. Quickly toward the viewing orb, she angrily grit her teeth. "You mean to tell me that the Tamers and all of their allies can stop that thing?"

"That's not a thing, Canewomon. That monster you see is still one of the Sailor Senshi. However, her power beyond anything even I can comprehend. It's... frightening," Anubimon replied as he did not take his eyes off Yami Houou's image. "Lord Granasmon. Lord Huanglongmon. Isn't there anything you can do?"

There was a silence in the chamber as Huanglongmon glanced over to Granasmon with a quizzical expression. The Hikari God digimon stared at the orb as he gave some thought.

"_**Lord Granasmon?**_"

No reply from Granasmon. He gave this situation more thought.

In any case, Yami Houou was prepared to demonstrate why everyone - from both worlds - should fear her.

* * *

**Digital World/Demon's Castle/9:38 PM**

Witnessing the series of events, Demon was baffled by Yami Houou's awakening. He had just witnessed Ghidorah's demise and started to fear for his own life.

If Yami Houou could easily have annihilated Kaiser Ghidorah, what could she have done to the likes of Demon and others like him.

"This simply CANNOT be!" Demon bellowed as his eyes narrowed underneath the dark robe. Like Granasmon and Huanglongmon, he was startled by this event. "How could a human manage to destroy the invaders' own leader? It easily could have been me killed by that entity... This simply..."

Lady Devimon was utterly speechless. "...It's mind boggling, Lord Demon."

"And to think a human would demonstrate the abilities of a god. It's surreal yet... intriguing." _Just how far will this human go to destroying those close to her?_

* * *

**Sector 34593/Within the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/Rajita Secret Quarters/9:39 PM**

"General, we..."

Nagah quickly shot an angry look toward the technician crew as they hurried along by repairing the viewing screen - which would enable her to monitor the activities in the Digital World and Real World.

"It's Empress Nagah now, men! You better get used to taking orders from a lady until then!" she exclaimed with arms crossed.

Melancholia remained behind the darkness and kept quiet. His eyes stared at the monitor screen and to Nagah's back.

"You sure are going to enjoy putting these men to work, Empress."

"Why not? They can do all the work for me. I was very too handy in repairing tech equipment."

"Empress Nagah! We have established a connection and the viewing monitor should be back online!" A Mercenary announced for the new leader of the Neo-Rajita force.

Taking a seat, Nagah watched as the screen was black for a moment until a camera view of Tokyo was displayed. The first thing caught her attention was the black phoenix screeching above the heaves. Her eyes widened as she noticed Yami Houou with arms spread out and yelling out.

"What is this?" Nagah was taken back by Yami Houou. _She... She looks strikingly similar to one of those Sailor brats! But... what's going on here? What's with the black bird and...?_

"Empress!" A Mercenary shouted to the new leader. "We're registering an energy reading of gigantic proportions! And we're still not getting any word on the whereabouts of Ghidorah!"

"What...?" Nagah gasped as she turned and stared intently at the monitor. Her eyes narrowed as she got a closer view of Yami Houou's face. _I see! She looks like that fire brat! The princess of Mars! But... is it possible that she alone killed Ghidorah? No! Yet, I don't doubt it one bit!_

"Empress?" Melancholia inquired as he slowly prepared to step forward.

Closing her fists, Nagah scowled angrily. _I was supposed to kill Ghidorah and Kuiiza myself! She managed to beat me to them!_ "Curse you, Princess Mars! Ghidorah was mine!"

"Empress Nagah, what does this mean?" The Mercenary asked.

Massaging the sides of her temples, Nagah sighed deeply and answered. "It's possible she... And by 'she' I mean the one we are viewing on the monitor. That is no doubt Princess Mars."

"Are you serious, Empress? What could have triggered her to change? Her power now is difficult to calculate!"

"I don't know what may have caused her to change but it's more than likely she have murdered Ghidorah."

There was a hushed silence within the room as all eyes were on Nagah. Ignoring the glances from her soldiers and crew, she stepped off the platform and stared closer at the screen. Perhaps this is exactly what Nagah had wanted. She wanted Ghidorah dead and that wish certainly did come true - but she was clearly disappointed that she didn't get the chance to murder Kaiser Ghidorah. And the fate of Kuiiza was still unknown to her. Though, Nagah believes that Kuiiza may have possibly died.

Nagah closed her eyes and nodded. "Oh well... I'm disappointed. I wanted to kill Ghidorah myself but I think this is for the best. At least his life was ended by one of Princess Serenity's soldiers. What a fitting yet humbling end to such a feared warlord. Kuiiza might be dead, too, if Princess Mars got a hold of him." She snorted and turned away from the screen. "Serves those two right!"

"You're not upset that she killed Ghidorah and Kuiiza? This is quite the unexpected development," Melancholia remarked.

"What else can I do? She killed them for me. Now I can focus on moving forward with the establishment of my Neo-Rajita empire!" Nagah announced to everyone. "Starting now, I decree that we will begin to build that new regime! Under my new rule!"

The soldiers and crew - minus Melancholia - responded by throwing their right arms up to salute their new leader and cry out simultaneously.

"_**HOAAAAAH!**_"

"Empress..." Melancholia turned as he watched Nagah hopping on the catwalk platform.

"We'll continue to monitor Princess Mars' activities... IF that is Princess Mars and I truly believe that is her."

"Well, I'd suggest we do because Ghidorah's forces are already mounting an attack on her."

Nagah sat back on her seat and crossed her left leg over her right one. A sly smirk curled on her lips as she monitored the screen. "This should be entertaining. Now, we'll see just how ineffective his military will be against her new power. Just more soldiers waiting to be sent to their graves."

The new Empress monitored the screen as everyone stopped to gather and watch what will be a magnificent display of power by a god-like being.

* * *

**Outskirts of Mushiyori City/Inside Demon's Cavern/9:42 PM**

"Mr. Sensui? Do you sense it? This overwhelming coagulation of power."

Opening his eyes behind a cloak of darkness, the tall figure walked out of the corner. Sensui looked up to the ceiling as he probed Yami Houou's cosmic energy.

"I sense a pure-hearted soul... now corrupted. This cosmic force has been exposed to the evils and sins of mankind... a species I hope to punish. Though, it appears someone may already beat me to it," Sensui stood motionless shortly and closed his eyes.

"Will this hinder our progress, Mr. Sensui?"

"For once, I cannot give you a clear answer, Mr. Itsuki. I just wish I knew who this poor, corrupted soul is and why this happened. Once again, this proves there is much for me to learn about our universe."

* * *

**Spirit World/Castle of Koenma/9:43 PM**

"KOENMA SIR!"

The son of Enma turned as his blue-skinned ogre assistant, Jorge, rushed into the office. He tripped over as his face hit the floor and immediately picked himself up with a bump on his forehead.

"Koen- Oh... Sir! We're getting reports of a high spiritual pressure from..."

As Jorge noticed Koenma and Ayame viewing the monitor, the ogre looked dumbfounded and blinked. He walked over by Koenma's side and glanced toward the screen displaying Yami Houou.

"Sir... what do you make of it?"

The prince bit down on his pacifier nervously and did not for a second take his eyes off Yami Houou.

"Koenma sir?"

"We're looking at... death," Koenma simply said. "The end of all life on Earth."

"And to think one of the Sailor Senshi would have kept this force of evil sealed inside her this whole time," Ayame became horrified with the worst case scenarios. "Koenma... have you heard stories of the Houou?"

"Yes... My father spoke of a Houou that ravaged the universe long before Earth was born. This cosmic force went about destroying all life across many worlds. Then, it one day vanished... It was believed the Houou would find a suitable host to sleep and conserve its power... Now it seems one of the Sailor Senshi was chosen to be its host. How this happened is a mystery to me." The prince leaned back against his seat and did not blink for a second. "I believe this may have happened during the old Silver Millennium period. According to my father, the Houou only possesses the host of someone who has a strong connection with the mystic flames. I think its clear that it had chosen the Princess of Mars..."

"And its been sleeping within her since then. Now, its already been exposed to the sins of mankind."

"That and the fact that Ghidorah murdered Mars' little sister triggered a reaction. Her burst of rage was the mechanism that triggered the Houou and allowed it to become free. Having been exposed to the evils perpetrated by a madman, Houou has transformed into Yami Houou. Ghidorah made his gravest error and he paid for it with his life. Now, we face our greatest threat possibly known! And to think... it had to be one of the Sailor Senshi..."

Jorge gulped as he walked back with nervous sweat covering his face. "And you don't mean to tell me... Not even Yusuke and the others can do something about this?"

"No... Nobody... I'm afraid," Koenma lowered his head and felt helpless. "Not even Spirit World can do anything to stop Yami Houou now... Only one can possibly reason with her and save Princess Mars... and that's Queen Serenity's daughter."

* * *

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/9:44 PM**

Looking out the window, Luna and Artemis watched Yami Houou levitating above the skies. They shivered while sensing her dark power. Botan and Genkai watched while standing behind the cats.

"Sailor Mars..." Luna whispered as she pivoted her head toward Artemis. "Can it really be her? OUR Sailor Mars?"

Artemis closed his eyes and nodded. "...I'm afraid so but how this happened... I can't say... This isn't something I was expecting..."

Botan pressed a hand against her chest as her body grew cold. "My body... just suddenly went cold...and..."

"I don't blame you. This is unlike anything I've sensed before," Genkai narrowed her eyes. "The strongest spiritual pressure... I've felt in my lifetime. No demon could possibly register this amount of spirit power."

Closing her eyes, Luna cried for her Senshi. "Oh... girls... I have to know what's going on. What's happening out there?"

In the dining room, the four soulless bodies of Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Atsuko were laid on the floor. Their bodies were inside sleeping bags as they had laid there since the Senshi and Detectives left.

They seemed to be at peace.

Then, suddenly, the sleeping bag with Keiko started to register some movement. The sleeping brunette started groaning as her eyes slowly opened up. She viewed nothing but slight blurriness until she focused her vision.

The first thing she was the ceiling fan.

Keiko moved her lips. "...Yu...suke?"

* * *

**Domino City/Kaiba Corporation/Simulation Room/9:45 PM**

After scaling up Kaiba Corp - thanks to Skull Satanmon flying up to carry each of his colleagues, Black Guilmon and company were only ten meters away from where the portal was still left open by Seto Kaiba's KC-Hypnos Project.

This was their quick, one-way ticket back to the Digital World.

"All right! We made it!" Puppetmon jumped up excitedly.

Marine Devimon narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "We entered this doorway to walk out of the Digital World."

"That's right and we're going to be going back in. This is our way back home!" Yamidramon stated.

Atolmdramon quickly advanced toward the portal. "Then, what are we doing standing around here? Let's move!"

As Black Guilmon prepared to move, he quickly shifted his head to the left side. His eyes widened in alarm as he quickly turned to his crew. "Everyone get down!"

With that...

_**BOOM!**_

An abrupt explosion triggered and caused one side of the wall to crumble. A body was sent flying through the wall as Black Guilmon and company retreated to the other side of the room. They stopped and watched as a figure slowly stood up amongst the debris.

"Quick! To the portal!" Black Guilmon shouted as he hurried off toward the portal.

General Scorpionus, Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, Puppetmon, Marine Devimon, Fuugamon and Skull Satanmon followed ahead to run through the portal. However, little did Skull Satanmon and Fuugamon realize... they had left the caged prisoners behind!

Still locked within their caged prisoners were Inferno, Berus, Labramon, Gatomon, Betamon, Biyomon and the three Huskymon sisters.

Skull Satanmon had also dropped the two Egyptian God Cards - Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon.

As the villains digimon escaped through the portal, the figure walked out of the smoke and poked his head out. It was Kyodaidramon. He surveyed the room and held the back of his head.

"Ouch... can't believe I let my guard down," Kyodaidramon referred to a group of Winged Seekers that nearly ambushed and chased him. Just then, he noticed the caged prisoners and blinked. "Huh? What's going on here?" He quickly recognized Inferno, Berus and Labramon. "Hey, I remember you!"

Labramon shook his head and groaned. "...Ugh, I feel so light headed." The effects of the Rajita stone had worn out with the demise of Leviathan and Ghidorah.

"Inferno! Hey! Wake up!" Berus grabbed his sleeping friend and shook him frantically. "Hey!"

Inferno slowly opened his eyes and moaned. "Ugh... what time is it? Gimmie... five more minutes."

"You two seem to be all right," Labramon sighed as he turned and noticed Kyodaidramon. "Oh, it's you!"

The Dra-Warrior nodded. "You only just noticed me now?"

"What's going on here? Where are we?" Labramon looked around as he grabbed the bars. "And why are locked inside these cages?"

"I don't know but I'm going to have you guys out of there," Kyodaidramon said as he walked forward. Before he opened the cages, he noticed the two Egyptian God Cards. _Cards? _He kneeled over and picked them up. He read the titles of the two God Cards. _Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon._ "I wonder... don't these belong to one of those duelists who competed in the Shadow Tournament?"

"Hey, how about letting us out first?" Labramon exclaimed as he shook the bars.

Kyodaidramon sighed as he held the cards in his left hand. "My apologies. Now, sit tight."

"It's about time!"

Gatomon sweatdropped as she glared to Labramon. "You could have at least said 'please.'"

"What's going on out there, Kyodaidramon? We just heard an explosion just now," Betamon said.

"Yes, well, I was being hunted down and I was blasted through a wall. Somehow, I ended up. It appears they seem to have lost me, which is a good thing," Kyodaidramon replied. "There's a war going on here in the human world."

"Wait, are those alien invaders still here?" Biyomon panicked.

"Yes and I'm hoping this war ends soon. At this rate, things might not be going well for our side but I pray there is a shining ray of hope," the Dra-Warrior stated as he snapped the lock off Labramon's cage. "There you go."

The canine digimon kicked the cage door open and raced out. "Yes! Free at last! I can stretch and I don't have to bump my head against that top again!"

"Um... your welcome?" Kyodaidramon shrugged as he proceeded to unlock Gatomon's cage. "Once I get you out, I want you to stay here as I go out and aid my fellow Dra-Warriors."

"Thanks a lot, Kyodaidramon!" Labramon said.

Taking a deep breath, the Dra-Warrior took a moment to speak in thought. _I need to ensure that my fellow warriors are still in this battle. I hope nothing terrible has become of them._

* * *

**Digital World/9:47 PM**

Black Guilmon and his crew managed to escape into the Digital World. They had seemingly completed their task as they all laid back and let out unified sigh of relief.

"We... We made it!" Black Guilmon threw his arms up in celebration. "It wasn't easy but we made it!"

Throwing his arms up excitedly, Skull Satanmon chuckled like a fool. "OH YEAH!"

"And now to throw our prisoners into..." The dark reptile turned and glanced over behind him. His face immediately contorted as his eyes nearly popped open. "...huh?"

Marine Devimon looked behind him and blinked. "What prisoners?"

As soon it dawned upon them, their caged prisoners were nowhere to be found. They were too busy trying to make their getaway escape through the portal and had left their caged prisoners behind.

Both Skull Satanmon and Fuugamon gulped. "Oops."

As he facepalmed himself, an angry vein popped across Black Guilmon's forehead. "As I was saying..." He grinded his teeth down and snarled with his eyes fueling with enraged fire. "SOMEONE HAND ME A MACE!"

This caused Fuugamon to sniffle with tears. "I'll never see my puppy dog again! He's dead!" The red ogre digimon's eyes released a fountain of tears as he balled like an infant. "BWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As the group sweatdropped over Fuugamon's childish behavior, Atolmdramon simply remarked. "Man the life boats!"

"More like a cruise ship if he keeps this up," Puppetmon said, pulling out an umbrella. "HEY! DON'T CRY OVER HERE!"

Nodding his head in disapproval, Yamidramon sighed. "Can I shut him up now? Please?"

Black Guilmon groaned while slamming his fists on the sandy ground. "...why us? Why does this always happen to us?" Even the dark reptile wanted to cry but not over Labramon obviously.

* * *

**Near Earth's Orbit/9:48 PM**

An armada of Winged Seekers, Raji Blitz mechas and Raji Buster mechas were quickly wiped out as Yami Houou simply glared at them. Her black phoenix released streamlined black flames to destroy the mechanical warriors. As ten Winged Seekers prepared to fire their cannons, Yami Houou's eyes gleamed red.

And just like that... the ten cybernetic warriors exploded one by one.

"Pathetic little toys. Is this the best the Rajita Empire has?" Yami Houou giggled as she flew across and watched as six more Winged Seekers fired guided beams at her direction. The beams dissipated as they collided with her black phoenix. "Your archaic weapons are NOTHING against the MY power!"

As she glided toward the six mechanized warriors, her black phoenix expanded and cut through the Winged Seekers. Yami Houou turned as she fired a series of black flames that engulfed the Rajita soldiers escaping out of their mecha suits. They were quickly burned away and vaporized into dust. She pivoted her head as a Winged Seeker attempted to sneak attack her. Once her eyes glowed, the Winged Seeker exploded instantly.

"So fragile," she smirked as she stared up and flew up. She already passed nearly 100 kilometers passed the Karman Line of the mesosphere. Immediately afterward, she was already halfway through the thermosphere and stopped directly 560 kilometers above Earth's surface.

From out of the satellite point of view of Earth, a large orb of light shone brightly at the center of the atmosphere. From out of that light came the dark phoenix flying out into orbit and directly into space. Yami Houou flew across and let out a deep breath. She would now forever leave all memories of her former life: as Rei Hino, the Guardian of Princess Serenity, Princess Mars and Sailor Mars.

Yami Houou shook her head as Rei once again surfaced. _I have become a monster. A true monster. Usagi. Everyone. I love you all. Yami _Houou took complete control of Rei again and stared down at Earth. "Hum, let's see. What shall I do first? Blow away this piece of shit of a planet or _mind wipe _every unfortunate soul? Decisions, decisions but I like the sound of option B better! That and wipe out those pathetic alien freaks. It's such a shame they are without a leader since I gave him a one-way ticket straight to hell."

Cackling madly, Yami Houou placed her fingers on her temples and quickly probed every mind across Earth. Be it human, Rajita alien, digimon, Duel Monster or demon. Everyone thought lingering in each six billion humans - all of which have their souls back - on the planet.

"Heh, so that's how the pitiful minds of these humans work. Such primitive and selfish creatures. I have transcended them all. Now, to give you a demonstration of what you'll be dealing with if I ever decide to return! This planet is on red-alert as far as I'm concerned! Ha! Ha!"

_No, you don't! You're NOT going to hurt those I love!_

"Oh, do shut up, you brat! You're going to ruin my fun!"

_Don't you dare harm them, you bitch! I will NOT give up trying to fight you!_

"Knock yourself out, princess, but I do things my way!" Yami Houou cackled in laughter. "But... I'll spare your little friends for now just to keep you from crying. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for everyone else!"

_NO! DON'T!_

"Too late!"

With that, Yami Houou focused her thoughts to all of the people and inhabitants of Earth - excluding the ones inside Ghidorah's ship considering Rei was still restraining her from hurting Usagi. She released a powerful form of telekinesis and began her mind wipe of the Earth's inhabitants. She grinned as soon as screams of the people were being heard within her thoughts.

"Oooo. Hear those blood-currling banshees of terror. Such music to my ears," Yami Houou smirked, giggling.

It happened impulsively but everyone across the world - except those inside Ghidorah's ship - were struck by Yami Houou's mind wipe.

The first of those to feel the effects were of course the billions of humans as they fell down while holding their heads and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Atem roared as he held his head and began thrashing about. Joey and Seto Kaiba, too, were yelling as their minds were being effected by Yami Houou's psychic mind wave. Omegamon BM and Seraphimon strained as they tried resisting the mind wave.

"AAUGH!" Atem yelled out.

"What's going on...? What's causing this, Omegamon?" Seraphimon questioned the Royal Knight.

"I... I don't know but... something seems to be trying to wipe out our minds!" Omegamon BM exclaimed.

"It... it must be creature that we witnessed earlier! The one inside that black phoenix!" Atem shouted as he tried resisting against Yami Houou's mind attack. "It's too powerful! The entire planet is being effected by this!"

"If this keeps up, everyone's minds will be destroyed!" Seraphimon proclaimed.

Omegamon BM grit his teeth underneath his helmet. "Yes... I know!"

Athenamon VM, Artemismon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Golden Rapidmon, Beelzebumon and Angedramon cried out simultaneously as Yami Houou had also effected their minds.

The Rajita mechas and Winged Seekers started blowing up one by one - as Yami Houou vowed to destroy all of the Rajita on Earth.

Imperialdramon GM and Susanoomon were amongst the few to try resisting Yami Houou's mind wipe. They glanced upward while probing the dark entity's presence.

"Imperialdramon! Do you sense it? It's trying to destroy..."

"Our minds... Yes! Don't let it get to you, Legendary Warriors!" The golden-armored digimon bellowed.

"We're trying!"

"That won't be enough I'm afraid..."

Dynasmon, Crusadermon and the other Royal Knights were quickly effected by Yami Houou's mind wipe as the Rajita soldiers around them were quickly wiped out. The screams of the aliens echoed as their lives were abruptly cut short.

The same could be said for the Amazons - both the Digimon and Duel Monsters. Their enemies were vaporized as Athenamon and Swordswoman's warriors succumbed to Yami Houou's deadly mind wipe.

Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Touya and the 'Beautiful' Suzuka also became victims to Yami Houou's attack.

"AUUUGH!" Kazu dropped to his knees and gripped the sides of his head. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

Kenta screamed. "MY HEAD! IT HURTS!"

"It hurts... MAKE IT STOP!" Phillipe cried out.

"Phillipe!" Kotori rolled over to her cousin's side. She then fell to one knee as she put an arm over Phillipe to help him cope through the excruciating mental pain. However, they, too alongside the other Victory Tamers were in pain. Jeri and Suzie were both laying on the ground writhing from the mental anguish.

Tea, Tristan, Duke, Lyn, Mokuba and Serenity fell down to their knees in pain.

"Stay... close to me, Mokuba!" Lyn put an arm around Seto's brother as she couldn't resist the pain shooting in her head.

Serenity screamed for her older brother while holding the sides of her head. "JOEY!"

Even the Digi-Destined fell to Yami Houou's merciless psychic mind attack.

"AUUGH! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY IS MY HEAD ABOUT TO POP?" Davis screamed as he fell to his knees and yelled.

Ken snarled and grabbed his head. "Davis... it hurts..."

Tai put an arm around Kari. "Stay with... me... Kari..."

"My head... it hurts, Tai! This great darkness... is more powerful... than anything I've felt..." Kari managed to speak despite the excruciating, throbbing pain in her head.

TK grit his teeth as he, Matt and Willis tried to cope with the stabbing pain in his head.

"What great darkness... is causing this...? Kari!" TK shouted to Tai's sister.

"I... could have sworn I saw... some big black bird floating in the sky," Matt said as he attempted to cope with the pain.

Before Matt could anything else, the seven Digi-Destined screamed out altogether as their heads continued to endure the mental anguish exhibited by Yami Houou's mind crush.

Back within the Rajita mother ship...

Those who were not effected by Yami Houou's mind wipe were the Sailor Senshi, the Detectives, the four Beast Tamers & their digimon partners, Yui & her friends, Mizuno and Brimstone.

Usagi glanced upward as she held both the Silver Crystal and Moon Heart Crystal in her hands. She sensed Yami Houou's dark presence and frowned.

"Judging from what she has exhibited, Yami Houou could have easily destroyed this planet on her own," Kakyuu confirmed as she stared toward Usagi. "Princess Serenity..."

Star Fighter felt horrible for the girl. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, Usagi."

"That monster has my best friend hostage!" she said with anger in her tone. "Rei-chan will be saved!"

"Princess Serenity..." Aoshi murmured as he lowered his head while looking away from Usagi. "I..."

"Go on, Aoshi-kun," Yui suggested.

"About the Moon Heart Crystal. As I said, it belonged with my father and he wishes to hand it over to you one day. But... since he died... He asked me to..."

Usagi nodded as she placed a hand over Aoshi's forehead. "To hand to me? So, with the Moon Heart Crystal, I'm able to unlock a new power?"

"More than likely," Sailor Pluto informed the Moon Princess. "We have all reached our Valkyrie forms but you."

"Valkyrie form... I look at you all and realize just how much stronger you've become," Usagi said as she smiled toward her fellow Senshi. "I'll bet Rei-chan became strong, too?"

"Very strong. She fought tooth and nail just to save you," Sailor Venus nodded.

Sailor Jupiter addressed Usagi. "She was the one who volunteered to lead the group. But I think all of that stress might have been the cause of this."

"Stress?" Usagi inquired.

"Correct," Sailor Mercury said as she walked over to Usagi's side. "I think all of this stress might have started wearing her down since the Pharaohmon incident. She truly believed she could carry our team in your absence."

"She dedicated all of that time to make things right," Sailor Uranus said.

"But now she has exerted all of that anger and transformed into the being known as Yami Houou," Sailor Neptune replied.

"Indeed, Ghidorah killing Rei's little sister was the last straw," Sailor Star Fighter sighed as she turned and watched Yui kneeling beside Cammy's body.

Yusuke replied. "Her and Kuwabara..."

Usagi closed her eyes as she slowly walked over toward Cammy's body. Yui looked up at the Moon Princess and stepped side.

"What are you doing?"

The Moon Princess' eyes filled with sorrow for Cammy Sakura Hino. She ran a hand across the girl's cold, left cheek and shed a tear. "Such a young soul... having her life taken away so quickly by a heartless monster. Oh, Rei-chan... I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

"Sailor Moon, we have more pressing matters at hand. The children will remain here to look after the bodies," Sailor Pluto spoke out as she slammed her Keyblade down. "Our most important priority is to stop Yami Houou. To ensure that Earth's future is preserved, we must engage our biggest threat known!"

"Frighteningly enough... our greatest enemy would turn out to be our best friend," Sailor Jupiter lowered her head in shame. "I can't believe this! Damn it! This is Ghidorah's fault!"

"And we'll be the ones to correct it! We're going to save our friend from that psychopath who's taken over her body!" Sailor Venus declared as she threw up her right arm and closed her fist. "We're going to save Sailor Mars!"

"It's not going to be easy though," said Sailor Sedna.

Sailor Saturn responded with a nod. "Yet, who said it was going to be simple?"

Takato couldn't bear to remain quiet on the sidelines. He walked past his fellow Tamers. Rika tried to stop him but Henry and Himura were quick to restrain her. Guilmon hurried over to follow his Tamer.

"Sailor Moon..." Takato's voice barely managed to speak out.

The Moon Princess faced the boy's direction and blinked. "Takato?"

"Yes, ma'am... Um, I just wanted to let you know that Sailor Mars was a kind and dedicated girl. She was teaching me how to control my fire and we even aided each other. We also tried stopping Ghidorah to save you but..." Lowering his head, Takato tried hard not to bring up the incident that involved Yami Houou's awakening. "Sailor Mars is NOT a monster! She would never want to destroy us! I just want you to know that! The Sailor Mars I know would..."

Usagi warmly smiled as she kneeled over to face Takato straight into his eyes. "I understand exactly how you feel, Takato-kun. She's told me of your many great talents as a warrior of Suzaku."

"She has...? Am I hearing that right?"

"Of course! In fact, she even adopts you as her little brother. I guess that's how strong a bond warriors of fire share for one another. Your devotion to her is strong just as her devotion to you. She was training you to become much stronger than she ever will become."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, I believe so," Usagi nodded with a smile. "No... I know so."

"Hey, Sailor Moon! I hope you know that we're indifferent towards those kids!" Sailor Uranus protested as she stepped forward. "This is _OUR_ battle to win. These kids should stay out of our affairs now! Saving Sailor Mars is our top priority but don't think for a minute you'll be letting these kids tag along!"

"I have to say I'm in agreement with Uranus," Sailor Neptune spoke out. "We, the Sailor Senshi, are the only ones to have any business engaging Yami Houou at this very moment."

"Hey! What the hell are you trying to say? Are we nothing but chopped liver to you?" Yusuke barked out angrily at the two Outers. "By now, our friends and families already have their souls back but now we have something that can destroy our world! So, don't give me that crap about us not tagging along!"

Hiei frowned as he directed a gaze toward Uranus and Neptune.

Youko Kurama nodded. "Well said, Yusuke."

"Don't try pulling that macho crap with us, kid!" Uranus retorted toward Yusuke. "You don't know what the hell you're getting yourself into. We were happy to let you fight alongside us but Yami Houou is beyond anything you could even understand!"

"Sorry to say but you don't have to power that will stop Yami Houou," Neptune shrugged. "You let us Sailor Senshi take care of this."

Usagi remained silent as she closed her eyes and turned around to stare at the two Outers. "Uranus. Neptune. I thought you two would have changed but... it doesn't seem you haven't. Now, whether you like it or not... Takato and his friends will be joining us! Double goes for that loud, brash guy and his friends!"

"Um... the name's Yusuke."

"Thanks for the tip, Yusuke," Usagi winked to the lead Spirit Detective. "Now, as far as I'm concerned... Sailor Mars is OUR friend. By us, I don't just mean us the Sailor Senshi. I mean everyone in here. Two lives were lost all thanks to Ghidorah. Mars managed to kill that monster but she herself became corrupted by this creature that's been living inside her. I don't understand how any of us or her couldn't have detected it from the start. It doesn't matter right now. All I care about is chasing Yami Houou and saving a friend I would be proud to consider my sister!"

Hearing this, Takato smiled fondly. "You said it. She's our friend!"

"Couldn't agree more," Henry said.

Guilmon stood beside Takato and threw up his left claw. "Mars is our friend!"

Renamon, Inumon, Terriermon and Dark Gabumon were all in favor of rescuing Sailor Mars.

"Count me in. Shoot, if Takato sees her as a big sister, then we'll do what we can to bring that girl back," Himura said. "But... I'm afraid we can't do anything for Cammy or Kuwabara now."

Usagi responded to Himura's statement. "Not true. There's always ways to save them. But for now, I want the kids to stay here to look after them. In fact..." The Moon Princess looked over to Yui, Aoshi, Max and Sam. "Can you kids do me a favor?"

Yui was the first to respond as she stood up. "Anything. What do you want us to do?"

"Stay here to look after those bodies," Usagi shifted her eyes to Cammy and Kuwabara. "And bring Aoshi's mother here. Everything here is safe. The big battle will be in space."

Aoshi bowed his head to the Moon Princess. "Princess Serenity... thank you for honoring my father. He would be very proud of you. Don't you worry! We'll stay if you ask us to!"

"No problem with us," Max said. "Right, Sam?"

"I can't believe we're actually seeing Sailor Moon up close and personal!" Sam smiled.

"Just make sure that you don't tell anyone who I am. Okay?" The Moon Princess winked to the brothers.

"Your secret is safe with us!" Max and Sam cried out at once. Then, they processed thoughts in their minds simultaneously. _Then again. We don't even know your full real name!_

Mizuno approached Usagi and bowed her head. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Moon Princess. My big friend over there and myself will be honored to fight by your side."

"Thank you... Um... Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mizuno and my big friend over there is Brimstone. We may look human but we're actually digimon! Though, we prefer to go by our given names since we kind of want to distinguish ourselves from digimon," Mizuno quickly explained as she noticed Guilmon and the others. "No offense to you guys of course!"

Terriermon scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing, lady. Guess I should call myself Terrier or maybe Rabbit?"

"How about Mr. Loud Mouth who'll never keep his big trap shut?" Inumon remarked.

"Watch it, mutt boy!"

Dark Gabumon sighed. "I'm the one who is supposed to be calling him a mutt, Terriermon. Oh, geez..."

Henry groaned as he ran his hand over his face. "There he goes again running his big mouth."

"Nothing ever changes even at times like these," Rika remarked as she stared toward Takato's direction. "Goggle head..."

"Rika, thanks for sticking me through thick and thin."

The tomboy nodded. "Yeah."

Uranus and Neptune stared at Rika and Takato for a moment. The two Outers recalled the instance where Rika stopped a Rajita mutant after transforming into Seirika for the first time.

"Sailor Moon, we're ready whenever you are," Tuxedo Kamen walked over to his lover's side. "Time to unlock the power of the two crystals."

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi shed a tear as she was happy to see her fiancée.

"Let's bring back Rei, Usa-ko."

Nodding her head, the Moon Princess raised the two crystals overhead and narrowed her eyes with sheer determination.

Sailor Star Fighter watched from a corner as she closed her fists tightly. It was only a few years ago when she and Usagi were together - albeit even for a short time. She would never forget Usagi's warm embrace. Princess Kakyuu walked beside Star Fighter and put a consoling hand on her soldier's back.

"Her heart belongs with her prince, Star Fighter. I'm sure you know that."

"Yes... but I still have deep fond love for her. I'm sure you could comprehend that, Princess Kakyuu."

The beautiful red-haired woman smiled. "I do."

Closing her eyes, Usagi visualized herself facing two images. One of Yami Houou and the other of Sailor Mars. _Rei-chan, we're coming to save you. But it will be I that stops Yami Houou and frees you from her dark hand!_

As she stopped, Yami Houou took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A twisted, conniving grin formed on her lips. It was evident that she had succeeded in traumatizing the passionate miko - whose body she had currently possessed. She could feel Rei in inner turmoil and entertained herself at the thought of mentally torturing the strong-willed Senshi.

"Ah, so... how do you like that, princess? Have I broken your spirit?" Yami Houou giggled as she quickly broke into cruel laughter.

The miko cried shortly as she screamed out to direct her hatred toward the psychotic woman.

_You... YOU BITCH! _

"My... such a potty mouth you've got," the woman replied as she spread her wings out. "I managed to wipe out nearly all of those pathetic alien freaks for you. Of course, nearly 6 billion other lives had to suffer. That was simply my way of sending a message to Mother Earth's primitive little monkeys. Be fortunate I only sparred your fellow Senshi and everyone in that space ship. Even, I, can show a little bit of remorse every once and while."

_What do you intend to do with my body now? Just how far will you go?_

"Ah, a good question you asked. I did say that I was planning a long venture away from this star system. There are many other star systems in this universe. I plan on doing a little redecorating and marking my territories."

_Like hell you are! GET OUT OF MY BODY!_

Yami Houou scowled in annoyance as she covered her ears. "Don't you ever shut up? You're already becoming such a whiny little nuisance. I'll be glad once you're completely erased and all that's ever left is me! Rei Hino, it won't be long until you are a forgotten memory. So, enjoy your last moments of life while you can!"

_LET ME OUT! NOW! _

Upon finishing her playtime with Earth, Yami Houou started soaring away from Earth and started moved across the solar system in a speed exceeding that of light. As thousands became aware of her existence, Yami Houou bidded her farewell to her home world and soared spaceward to fulfill her malefic destiny.

The first planet she managed to bypass was Rei's respective ruling planet, Mars. Yami Houou turned her head and glared toward the barren, crimson planet.

"Oh, look, we're bypassing your wonderful planet, princess! Ugh... kind of a dead, dust bowl of a world if you ask me. How could you even think about establishing a pretty little, fairy tale kingdom on this piece of dump?"

_How dare you disrespect MY planet! Just wait until I get out of here!_

"Until pigs fly."

A few nanoseconds later, she had already looped past Jupiter on her journey across solar system. Nothing was going to hold her back. Ignoring the gravitational pull around the largest planet of this specific solar system, Yami Houou noticed the four Galilean moons. The fourth one, Io, was in her way.

Frowning, Yami Houou flew straight through Io and penetrated through it. She flew out through the other side and left a massive hole in place.

Seconds after that, Yami Houou was well into the vast emptiness of inter-stellar space and her journey had only just begun.

As soon as she passed Saturn, she created a star-gate portal as this personal space/time hurled Yami Houou instantly out of the Milky Way... and finally into a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

**Inside Rajita Mother ship/Main Throne Room/Top Level/9:56 PM**

As her crystals activated, Usagi opened her eyes as they both floated out of her hands. The Moon Heart Crystal glowed with a bright red aura as the Silver Crystal shimmered with an intense, heavenly glow. Then, before long, Usagi noticed she was slowly raising off the floor and floating up to the ceiling of the ship. Two pillars of light - one white and the other red - engulfed her as Usagi's dress and gown were stripped off her body. The golden crescent half-moon flashed on her forehead and pinkish red ribbons materialized around her nude body.

"Sailor Moon!" The Sailor Senshi shouted as they stared up at their leader.

Everyone else stood and watched in awe silence as the intense light bathed Usagi completely.

However, another strange phenomenon occurred that caught everyone by surprise.

A bright shimmering beam of golden light showered Usagi's glowing presence.

"Hey! What's THAT golden light?" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she pointed up.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury shouted to her princess.

"Hey! Can someone tell me what's that golden beam? I don't think anyone of you expected this?" Takato approached the Sailor Senshi. "Well?"

Sailor Pluto was silent as she observed the strange phenomenon. _So, the combined power of the Moon Heart Crystal and the Silver Crystal managed to attract him?_

Tuxedo Kamen watched the golden light and gasped. "It can it be...?"

As Usagi opened her eyes, she noticed the beautiful white, winged unicorn appearing before her. Its beautiful presence caught the Moon Princess off guard. Then, other features of the mystical creature were brought to Usagi's attention.

The golden horn. The light bluish mane across his head and back. The widespread wings that expanded out on both sides of its back. The gorgeous reddish orange eyes.

"Peg... Pegasus? But, how?"

The unicorn - named Pegasus - lowered his head to stare into Usagi's eyes. "_Your light brought me here._"

"My light?"

"_I see you've summoned the power of your Silver Crystal and now the Moon Heart Crystal. Their combined energies have attracted me like a moth to a flame. Princess Serenity, I had expected your daughter... would be the one to unlock both of the crystals' power simultaneously. This is quite the unexpected development._"

"Chibi-Usa is not here," Usagi sighed sadly as she fondly thought of her future daughter. "Though, I wish she were... to help me save my friend."

"_I've foreseen everything that has taken place. I'm sorry about Sailor Mars._"

"Oh, Pegasus... Helios... I wish I had this Valkyrie power... to save Rei-chan. I need the power to defeat Yami Houou and save MY friend!"

"_With your crystals combined power, that is a possibility. I have arrived hoping Chibi-Usa would unlock her Valkyrie power to become her guardian animal. As you know, each of the Sailor Senshi were been given a guardian beast. Sailor Mercury has the mystical Sea Dragon. Sailor Mars has the Phoenix. Sailor Jupiter has the Cheetah. Sailor Venus and her Unicorn. Sailor Uranus along with her courageous Griffin. Sailor Neptune with her beautiful Seahorse. Sailor Pluto with her wise Wolf. Sailor Saturn with her Grim Reaper Horse. Sailor Sedna has her powerful Polar Bear. Princess Serenity, I would be honored if you would accept me as your guardian animal for the time being._"

"Would you do that for me, Pegasus?"

The winged unicorn nodded with a gentle smile. "_Anything to help the mother of Chibi-Usa._"

"Oh, Helios... Thank you..." Usagi smiled with tears in her eyes. "I just wish Chibi-Usa were here to see me."

"_She is... I sensed the restoration of the future as soon as your soul was revived._"

The Moon Princess pressed her hands against her bosom and felt her heart beat. "Thank goodness."

"_There isn't time to lose, Sailor Moon. With the Golden Crystal on my forehead, it will enable me to guide you into space and heal your friends. They will need their power restored to get ready for the big battle against possibly the universe's greatest threat..._"

"And yet she's still my best friend. Helios... I'm ready!" With that, the Moon Princess put out her hands as the two mystical artifacts reappeared in her palms. The Silver Crystal appeared in her right hand as the Moon Heart Crystal hovered over her left palm. Closing her eyes, Usagi's forehead crystal glowed.

The Golden Crystal horn on Pegasus forehead - almost simultaneously - glowed intensely.

The two shared their energies as they came bathed in a golden aura of light.

"_Now, repeat after me... Moon Valkyrie Power. Make-Up._"

Raising both of her crystals over her head, the princess shouted intensely overhead. "_**MOON VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

With that, Usagi looked up as the two artifacts floated out of her hands. A pair of white, angelic wings magically sprouted from her back. Her body became translucent as it spun around with a downpour of angelic white feathers dancing around her. Pegasus flew up around Usagi while releasing a golden stream of light through his Golden Crystal. The golden light showered Usagi completely and the feathers covered her up completely. Once the pillar of golden light expanded out, the feathers spread across to reveal Usagi in her new Valkyrie form. She now wore golden breastplate armor, white gloves and high-heeled golden armor boots. Golden metallic rings adorned her arms. Adorning her neck was a golden neck choker with a pink crystal embedded at the center. Another crystal - this one being red - appeared on the golden plate ring around her lower neck and down at the golden belt area. The forearms and hands were covered in white gloves with silver bracelets. Flowing around her legs and under the armor was a flowing white cloth blowing against the wind blowing against her. Covering her head was a headgear similar to a golden tiara with wings extending out on both sides - thus jutting out. Attached to her right side was a sheathed sword - which looked about three feet long and made out of white silver and the hilt was golden. The symbol of the half-crescent moon was branded on her breastplate.

Raising her head, Sailor Moon's forehead crescent faded as she opened her eyes and stepped out into one-legged stance with Pegasus behind her.

As the light faded, everyone glanced up as Sailor Moon - in her new brand Valkyrie form - slowly levitated from the ceiling with Pegasus flying down beside her.

But, most surprisingly, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were shocked by the reappearance of Pegasus.

"PEGASUS!" The three girls cried out at once.

"So, it was you," Tuxedo Kamen smiled genuinely.

"Pegasus..." Sailor Pluto murmured.

"Wait... So, this is Pegasus?" Sailor Uranus blinked as she pointed to the winged unicorn.

"We actually missed out on him," Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Saturn smiled as she looked to Pegasus. "So, this is the one Chibi-Usa loves? What a beautiful animal."

"Yeah, looks like she's found her animal guardian. Pegasus fits her well," Sailor Sedna nodded in agreement.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes as she faced her colleagues - from her fellow Senshi to the Tamers to even the Spirit Detectives. "Everyone, Pegasus and I wish to grant you another boost of energy to allow you to continue through this battle. Embrace our light!"

With that, Pegasus and Sailor Moon summoned a beam of white light from the ceiling. Soon, everyone inside the room was bathed in the intense light. Their bodies were healed and powers were replenished.

The Spirit Detectives' spirit energy became restored.

The Tamers now back in their Beast Tamer forms. Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu and Himakko looked down at themselves in awe with their powers restored and bodies healed.

Yui and her friends were given more energy.

The digimon - Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Inumon and Dark Gabumon - were turned back into their mega forms respectively. Gallantmon Shining Mode, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon were now gathered together. The Dragon Saber was back in Gallantmon's possession.

Mizuno and Brimstone were given a boost of power.

The Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu's powers were rejuvenated by the white light.

The Sailor Senshi received yet another power-up as their beast guardians reappeared.

Tuxedo Kamen watched as his outfit was replaced with black and silver battle armor complete with dark boots and armored pants. A black and red cape flowed down his back and a sheathed sword appeared in his right hand. Mamoru once again sported his battle gear and transformed into Prince Endymion.

As soon as the white light faded, Sailor Moon smiled as she placed a hand by Pegasus' side. "Now, there isn't much time. All of those I have asked to join me... let us go. Time to stop Yami Houou and save our beloved Sailor Mars. Are you all with me?"

Without any hesitation, all of those who were prepared to join her - excluding Yui and the children - shouted at once.

Looking back toward Kuwabara's body, Yusuke closed his fists and bit his lip. _Sit tight, Kuwabara. Somehow we'll find a way to get you back. You and Cammy both. _

Hiei gripped his sword as he stared toward Kuwabara and Cammy's bodies. He was reminded of the feud he and Kuwabara would often have while teasing each other. Then, he recalled saving Sailor Mars inside the exploding Phoenix Arena and telling Mars that Cammy had reminded him of Yukina.

"Don't worry, Hiei. If Sailor Moon has the power to bring them back, then everything will be all right," Youko Kurama assured his demon colleague.

"IF we survive..."

"Tell me, Hiei. Do you care for Sailor Mars?"

The demon made no response as he tied a bandage around his tattooed arm.

Watching Hiei from a side corner, Mizuno smiled as she whispered. "I think that's a _yes_, Kurama."

Sailor Moon shifted her driven eyes toward the heavens and unsheathed her silver white sword. _Cammy, don't worry. I will bring back your sister and find a way to restore you back to life. You and that guy didn't deserve to die. Rei-chan, hang in there! I will save you!_

Suzakato paused for a moment as Suzaku interrupted the boy's train of thoughts. _Suzaku?_

_Takato, there comes a time when a man has to make a tough decision._

_What do you mean, Suzaku?_

_You will find out once we engage Yami Houou soon. And Takato, I hope you're prepared for it._

Not liking the sound of Suzaku's tone, Suzakato began to have some doubts and closed his fists. "...What do you mean, Suzaku? What are you trying to tell me?"

Noticing Suzakato's sudden uneasiness, Seirika glanced toward him shortly and became weary of his behavior. _What's eating you, Takato? Is there something Suzaku said to you that bothered you? Can we win really win? Geez... I don't even know what the outcome will be... Yami Houou will just kill us all! Damn... this sucks._

* * *

**Far Off Star System/10:00 PM**

Yami Houou looked ahead and found a large star half the size of our sun. It was a G-Type Star much like our own sun. Its diameter is a million miles with a surface temperature of 6,000 degrees centigrade and a core temperature - well over 2,000 times that and at approximately 14 million degrees.

Glancing at the giant star, Yami Houou smiled devilishly and giggled. _It's been too long such I had a good meal. Before I go on, I need sustenance. Transition took more out of me than I anticipated. My power is considerable - and growing - but, for the moment, it is still finite. Like it or not - and I don't - I still have limits! _

_WAIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
_

"What does it look like, princess? Weren't you paying attention? I'm HUNGRY!"_  
_

_YOU'RE GOING DIRECTLY INTO A SUN! ARE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO? YOU'RE GOING TO INCINERATE MY FREAKING BODY!_

"Heh, you don't need to worry. I am a god. As long as I possess your body, no harm will come to it. Not even a sun will destroy you. Now, if you'll excuse me!"

Without a thought of any consequences, Yami Houou showed no hesitation and dove into the heart of the star.

_**SHOOM.**_

This star was expected to live for another six billion years. Though, in reality, its future can be measured in a matter of minutes...

As it is suddenly, completely, consumed by the Yami Houou

Orbiting this star is a system of eleven planets. The fourth is inhabited by an ancient peace, loving civilization. On the planetary dayside, they see the light first - that horrifying light of armageddon preparing to consume them whole - filling the sky from horizon to horizon ten minutes after leaving the murdered star.

Many who started seeing this light - the last thing they will ever seen in their lifetimes - are bewildered, terrified. A very few - who realize at once what has happened - had time to curse cruel fate or make their peace with their God. Then, they all died.

The end of this archaic civilization.

Following the star's light - at a comparative snail's pace - comes the heat flare. The instant it hits... the atmosphere and the oceans on the dayside boiled away. The steamy, superheated air whirled around the globe in a flaming shockwave that obliterated all in its path.

Those who awakened on the night side are treated to a spectacular, once a lifetime _aurora borealis_, before death claimed them.

But half the world died in its sleep. Those were the fortunate souls.

And in the center of the super nova she created, Yami Houou thrilled to the absolute power that was hers. She was in complete ecstasy. Yet she knew that this was only the beginning - that what she felt now was nothing compared to what she experienced during the dawn of the universe. She craved that ultimate sensation and she will pay any price to achieve it once more.

However, on the fringes of this doomed system, appeared a possible obstacle to her demonic quest: an intergalactic, alien battle cruiser, first of its class from a war planet called Imperium and one of the deadliest war craft the Imperium Empire had ever seen, touring the co-dominions on its maiden voyage. The Imperium Empire was an enemy to the Rajita Empire and guardians of the legendary Romulus Source - another supposed artifact of infinite power that Ghidorah had vowed to take.

A display monitor showed several planets. Or at least where the planets in this system used to be. Now, there was nothing left but shattered debris. One planet even had a massive, gaping hole punched right through.

Gathered at their stations was a gathering of Imperium's finest soldiers. There were at least twenty-five gathered with many operating different stations and others monitoring the screens. Each wore an array of different armored colors - of course indicating their military rankings. The soldiers consisted of a variety of unique alien races not only native to Imperium but those recruited from neighboring planets. Some looked like normal humans while others had reptilian and otherworldly features.

Staring at the big screen displaying the expanding star, an Imperium soldier - with a human appearance minus his yellow eyes and the spiked black hair standing out - spun around as he faced his colleagues.

"Sol has just gone supernova, science officer. Any explanation?"

A tall, slim purple-skinned man with a fin protruding over his head nodded. "I have none, Captain Demeter ."

"Sol was an average, G-normal star, G'Nero. It might flare but not explode."

An orange-skinned half lizard, half humanoid creature typed in a command in his station. "Stellar expansion ceasing. Visible contraction now evident in photosphere. It's acting like a proper supernova, Demeter, but at a fantastically accelerated rate!"

G'Nero approached Demeter and explained. "Demeter, based on this morning's starscan, Sol was a perfectly healthy star. We charted no abnormal matrices on atomic or sub-atomic levels. This should not... could not have occurred."

Demeter blinked and thought for a moment. "Unless... something triggered it."

Just then, the screen zoomed into a closer view as it showed a flaming black figure shooting out of the star. Everyone noticed it and was in awestruck in shock.

"Demeter! Sensors now register a field anomaly, moving out from the core of the star! This is... incredible!" A soldier announced to his captain.

Demeter and G'Nero studied the flaming figure that had just flown out of the star.

"The anomaly is registering all across the spectrum... as energy... and as a _**life form**_... and at levels so extreme that our instruments CANNOT calibrate it!" G'Nero exclaimed as he pointed to the black flaming figure. "Main screen - full magnification!" With that, the screen zoomed in closer to the flaming anomaly. "There! That must be it!

As Demeter monitored the figure, he expressed a look of shock and bewilderment. "Oh... great Imperium! Preserve us!"

"What do you make of it, Demeter?"

"It appears to be humanoid but what kind of creature is it?" Demeter exclaimed as he faced his colleague. "Sound battle stations, G'Nero! We will engage!"

"Is that wise, Demeter?"

"It is necessary! You should have seen what happened! Planet Dei was an ally of the Imperium Empire, science officer! Five billion inhabitants were _**EXTERMINATED**_ by that... thing! The Dei people were amongst the strongest psychic users in this system and they were still defenseless against this monstrosity! They must be avenged at ALL COSTS!"

"Yes, sir! Allow me to summon for Praetor Chronos!"

"Do so and hurry!"

With that, G'Nero dashed out of the station and hurried down as a door opened to allow him to enter through.

Demeter stared at the screen and paled out of shock. "This entity seems to absorb its life energy from the stars it consumes. It must be stopped now before it slaughters any other worlds! And before its power becomes so great that no force in creation can stand against it!" He turned and faced his soldiers. "Main batteries! _**FIRE!**_"

As Yami Houou glided across the amalgamation of the stars and space, a guided red beam fired from out of the Imperium Guard Battle Cruiser. She turned as the beam was aimed directly for her and scowled.

"Ugh! What's this? A plasma beam? Someone's shooting at me!" Yami Houou growled as she looped around the beam and flew upward. "Whoever you are... you've just made a grave error!" As she made her warning clear, she flew down and cut through the left side wing of the battle cruiser. The cosmic flames ripped the wing out and caused the ship to teeter for a moment. "Ha! Scratch one propulsion nacelle! That'll slow those annoyances down!" Yami Houou flew up as she turned and looped around the battle cruiser. _Now to mind scan the vessel and find out what I'm facing! Oh... well, well... I didn't think SHE would be with them. It appears she's been with these warriors since leaving Earth to spread her glorious star seeds. What a fool. Does she hope to atone for her sins by helping to spread her star seeds with the help of these fools? Hurt as they are... they still meant to fight me! If that's what they want, however, I'll be more than happy to oblige them!_

"Warp down to 40 percent! Weaponry down by half! The same goes for shield strength!" a random Imperium soldier called out. "We're lucky to be alive, Demeter! Let's get out of here while we can!"

Demeter retorted toward his subordinate. "Do you honestly think we can outrun our foe? Or that it will let us go? Whatever our fate, my friend, we will meet it with honor! Communications... establish link with the Imperium Center! This has absolute priority! I must speak with the Golden Queen!"

"Demeter!" A loud, booming voice echoed from the other side.

As Demeter turned, he found a six-foot tall man with a chiseled physique walking into the station. His body was heavily built with muscles bulging in his arms, legs, chest, shoulders, forearms and back. His body and chest was covered in black body armor. Golden metal plating adorned sections of his chest, including around the waist and sides. His gloves were black with golden trimmings around the edges. His legs were covered underneath black latex and his feet were hidden inside golden boots. A white belt buckle circled around his waist. His face appeared human with a two scars crisscrossing each other over his right cheek - an indication of one of his many battle scars. The warrior's skin color was similar to a human's except with a rougher skin surface. His face was hardened with piercing, dark eyes. His black hair firmly stood up in spiked fashion. Decorated on his chest was the symbol of a golden Aquila - which was Planet Imperium's military symbol.

"Praetor Chronos! Take a look for yourself!" Demeter pointed to the screen.

Chronos uttered a gasp at this horrifying and shocking turn of events. _What could possibly generate this amount of destructive power? Could that actually be what caused the supernova? _

"It had just plunged into the Sol star, Chronos!" Demeter exclaimed. "Surely nothing could have survived!"

"Captain, according to these readings..." Kreena, a crew pit member from the main bridge, came rushing in with an emergency report. This alien was tall, red-skinned with a falcon-like head and had a pointed beak. "That creature is still alive! But get this... It actually fed on Sol!"

"Feed on a star?" Chronos was speechless. He quickly turned toward the soldiers in the room. "Engine room! Pull us out of here! _**NOW!**_"

Once the starship shifted into hyperspace and moved out, the star expanded out across the system and then...

The sun exploded and gave off a bright, stellar explosion of light that shone through this system.

The crew was gathered as Chronos deactivated the hyperspace phase of the ship.

"That should do it," Chronos sighed with relief.

Demeter confronted his Praetor. "That was close!"

"That thing, whatever it maybe, just destroyed an entire star system. If those planets we've seen destroyed had living things, billions upon billions of lives would have been wiped out. Here me out! We must destroy that creature before it feeds again! Demeter, alert the forces of Planet Imperium!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" everyone responded at once.

Chronos faced the big screen and watched Yami Houou passing towards another star system. _That's the direction leading to Planet Raj, home world of that tyrant Ghidorah. If she intends to destroy that planet, no doubt she might end up looking for ours as well. We must be quick about this! So, Legendary Houou, you have been awakened after a long dormancy. Queen Serenity, perhaps you would know of this._

Suddenly, another figure came walking out of the doors. Chronos turned as he spotted a beautiful, lithe female. Long, golden-orange hair flowed down across her back - with red tips at the bottom of her hair - and she wore a gorgeous, yellow flowing gown. She wore a golden necklace and was barefooted. The woman blinked to reveal red eyes. She stepped forward and confronted Chronos.

"Lady Galaxia..."

The golden-haired woman stopped and pressed a hand against her bosom. "I've just felt that enormous force of energy just now. No, it was more than just that."

"What is it, Lady Galaxia?"

"I sensed rage, hatred, sorrow and a maddening lust for power. This..." Galaxia looked toward the screen as she noticed Yami Houou soaring across the star system. The Golden Queen narrowed her eyes and gasped. _Is that not one of Sailor Moon's faithful soldiers? That... That's Princess Mars! _

"Lady Galaxia, you seem troubled."

"That bird image..."

"Yes?"

"I've heard untold legends of the Houou that once ravaged the universe," explained Galaxia as she stared at the monitor. Closing her eyes, she scanned Yami Houou. "What the Sailor Senshi throughout the universe feared just as much as Chaos itself... was this destructive force. I've prayed that we'd never have to confront it. It's time we summon the ministers of Imperium, Chronos. I thank you for aiding me in spreading the star seeds that I've collected. Now it's time that I repay the debt that I owe to you."

"You don't..."

"I must. For I am the strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe... I must atone for the sins I've committed against those I've long protected before becoming corrupted by Chaos. With Chaos ejected out of me, I will fight in the name of the universe and see to it that the Houou is destroyed. Only few have the power to make it so and I am one of them." Galaxia put her hands in front as an orb of collective red light formed a gorgeous sapphire rock. "My true star seed. This is my Saffer Crystal."

"The Saffer Crystal?"

"Though not as powerful as Princess Serenity's Silver Crystal, this is the true source of my power. With it, it will allow me to battle the Houou. I was planning to use it to confront Ghidorah once again and eradicate him when I should have done so long ago."

Chronos nodded. "I will contact my ministers, Lady Galaxia."

"Please, hurry."

The Praetor quickly raced to the other side of the main bridge as he went to channel a link to Planet Imperium.

Galaxia held her Saffer Crystal and furrowed her brow. "Princess Serenity, just what could have caused your soldier to allow the Houou to possess her?" _If by some chance Houou had inhabited Princess Mars' body, why didn't it emerge when I had stolen Mars' star seed? Was she biding her time? No matter... I must deal with Houou myself to save the universe! Even if I must take Princess Mars' life... Sailor Moon, please forgive me._

Facing the fleets of armada Imperium starships, Yami Houou snorted and seemed rather unimpressed. Normally any galactic threat would be wetting themselves but not Yami Houou. She wasn't going to let their idle threats force her to halt her ensuing rampage.

"Pathetic. These warriors have to resort to toys to stop me. I think it's time to show them who they're dealing with."

Grinning, Houou put her right hand out behind her. She pointed it directly where Planet Rajita was sitting.

"Since I did kill Ghidorah, I might as well make this universe a better place by blowing away this precious home world! Hey, I'm doing you soldier boys a favor! I'm saving the universe for YOU!" Yami Houou announced and then cocked her head to the right side. " 'Kay? Mind if I do some galactic renovating?"

With that, as if it happened unexpectedly, half of Planet Rajita behind her suddenly blew a part.

x

x

x

x

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Half of the entire planet was blow away with chunks of debris scattering everywhere. Yami Houou smirked. "And I was just holding back that time. Now to take care of the rest of the garbage."

As she said that, she crossed her arms and her eyes flashed. The remaining half of the planet exploded.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Millions upon millions of debris flew across space. In an instant and without any difficulty, Yami Houou had destroyed the home world of Kaiser Ghidorah and the Rajita Empire. She had come what she had set out to do.

"See? That's all I really needed to do before I make my way back to Earth. After getting rid of Ghidorah, I'll WIPE out his pathetic planet from existence! My job here is done! Unless of course, if you army boys want to stop me, be my guest!"

Opening her eyes, Galaxia gasped as she probed Yami Houou's presence. She quickly sensed the destructive cosmic force preparing to mount its next attack.

"No... Don't!"

"Lady Galaxia! What's the matter?" Chronos shouted from the other side as he hurried over to the Golden Queen.

Galaxia closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "Your men are about to become sacrificial lambs prepared to be slaughtered."

After being bombarded with numerous of their ion cannons and phase cannons, Yami Houou once again remained unfazed. Not one of their powerful ship-mounted weaponry or star-destroying shots even harmed her in the slightest.

The grin on her face was replaced with an annoyed scowl. Her dark phoenix screeched out and expanded across.

"Now, allow me to return the favor."

With that, she blitzed across and went past through several armada ships in her path. She stopped, turned and watched as ten of their smaller warships were destroyed instantly

She grinned maliciously. "Well, they are breakable after all. Such pathetic defenses." Putting her hand out in front, she unleashed another overwhelming force without so much as exerting a single beam.

At least three armada ships and five warships were quickly demolished without having a chance to put up a single resistance.

"So easily broken and fragile your ships are. It's hard to believe you've been a rival for Ghidorah and his armies for countless millennia. Yet, it only took me minutes to destroy his planet and now your fleets. If this is the best you've got, then I'm wasting my time. I'd better be on my way to Earth to greet everyone I've left behind. So long and hopefully we will meet again."

"She... She destroyed the Rajita world!" Galaxia announced as she took a deep breath. "So... quickly... Nothing remains of Ghidorah's home world. Chronos, you and Planet Imperium have been rivals of the Rajita for countless millennia. All it took was mere moments for her to destroy Planet Rajita and half of your best fleet."

The Praetor paled as his body trembled with sheer as he grieved for his slain soldiers. "...No... This can't be..."

Displaying on the monitor screen was five men similar to Chronos - each sporting spiked hair but some were aged compared to others. These were ministers of the Imperium Council.

Another screen displayed the exact coordinates of Yami Houou's position.

"_You see this my friends? The Houou entity is retreating to her native star system!_" A minister sporting a black beard spoke out through the link.

"Fellow ministers! Thank goodness you received my call!" Chronos bowed his head. "Lady Galaxia is present with me now."

Galaxia acknowledged the ministers as they offered their respects to her with slight bows.

"Thank you, all," Galaxia addressed the Imperium ministers. "Honorable beings, we now face a threat the like of which you or I - perhaps even the universe - has never known! Beside it, even Chaos may pale to insignificance. To feed its infernal hunger, Chaos consumes worlds. Once possessing me, it gave me the power to fight Sailor Moon. Though, thanks to her able to reach the small bit of hope left in my heart, she expelled Chaos from my body and thus the galaxy was saved. But, I fear... one day Chaos may return more powerful than it's ever been." She immediately changed the subject and shifted her attention to Yami Houou on the monitor. "To feed her hunger, Houou may consume... _**all that exists**_."

The bearded minister nodded. "_Thank you, Lady Galaxia. Upon arriving in imperial space, as all can see in this hologram..._" A projected hologram appeared to display the explosion of Sol and the destruction of Planet Dei. "_...the Houou plunged into the heart of Sol, a main sequence G-type star. In a matter of seconds, she advanced it to supernova stage. The resultant stellar explosion destroyed not only Sol but its inhabited planets as well. After leaving Sol, the Houou was intercepted by your newest, most powerful battle cruiser. Your ship attacked... Fortunately, you were all able to escape with your lives intact. Unfortunately, many of our battle ships were destroyed as Houou annihilated our long-term enemy's world: Planet Rajita. Chronos. Lady Galaxia. I am truly relieved to see you two are safe._"

"With Planet Rajita destroyed, that means our wars with that infernal Ghidorah are finally over!" Chronos said.

Galaxia replied. "Yes but we have a much bigger threat we must deal with."

"Yes, unfortunately..."

"Ministers if you will... Allow me to explain just who the Houou had possessed," the Golden Queen spoke up as she addressed the ministers. "When I arrived on Planet Earth to collect the last remaining star seeds, I had a skirmish with the last remaining Sailor Senshi. All of which were protectors of Princess Serenity." She pressed the Saffer Crystal against her chest. "The first time I encountered Houou's host was a warrior named Sailor Mars - whom will become Princess Mars of her respective planet. At the time, I never imagined such a passionate warrior would have been the host for the Houou this whole time. This truly befuddles me. I had collected her star seed along with her other fellow Sailor Senshi. All of which were killed by me except for Sailor Moon. It puzzles me to know that the Houou was never released at that time and... I should be relieved that the Houou did not take my life then. Now, it seems Princess Mars has allowed the darker side of her human emotions to trigger a reaction and forced the Houou out of dormancy. It has now evolved into Yami Houou. I fear that she means to pick up where Chaos left off."

There was a hushed silence in the entire main bridge and no response from the ministers.

Galaxia continued. "Ministers, if your empire... No, if the universe is to survive, the Houou must be _**eradicated.**_ Only few in the universe can possibly stop it. Sailor Moon and myself are amongst the few that has the power to defeat Houou."

"Lady Galaxia?" Chronos murmured under his breath.

"We must act quickly, Chronos. Our next stop will be Earth and I'll lead the way."

"Yes, Lady Galaxia!" The Praetor stood up and turned toward the crew on the main bridge.

As Galaxia looked down to her Saffer Crystal, a slight smile curled on her lips. _Chibi-Chibi, ready to see Sailor Moon again?_

In response, the Saffer Crystal slightly glowed as a tiny voice happily chirped in Galaxia's thoughts. _Chibi-Chibi!_

Having teleported herself back to her own home solar system, Yami Houou found herself where she had left off. She glanced over her shoulder to find Planet Saturn.

"Time to get back and finish off those pests..."

Then, just as she prepared to fly out, she felt her whole body suddenly stiffen and grasped her head. "Argh! You stupid bitch! No way you're coming out!"

_As long as I'm inside of you, I will do everything I can to restrain you! You've used my body long enough! How could you... __**HOW COULD YOU? YOU **__forced me to destroy a sun and murder billions of living creatures? __**I VALUE LIFE! YOU MURDERER! I HEARD THEIR PLEADING CRIES! THOSE WERE INNOCENT LIVES!**_

"Heh, don't kid yourself, princess. I controlled your body but it was still your own hand that destroyed all of those helpless planets. Face it, Hino! The blood of all those innocent victims is on your hands!"

_No! It was all you!_

"Heh, guess I tarnished the wonderful image of Princess Mars, didn't I? Ah, too bad!" Yami Houou mocked the passionate young woman.

_**I HATE YOU!**_

"That's nice but it was still your hands. Deny it all you want. Now, let's see if you can stop me when I go about killing your friends one by one!"

_If you ever attempt to hurt Usagi, Takato or my friends, I'll __**NEVER **__forgive you!_

"Blah, blah, you're all talk!"

_Since you're using my body, perhaps you won't mind looking through my fond memories? You'll just see how hard my life has been and you'll see the many friends I've made that have helped turn my life around._

"Sorry but I have no time to listen to your sob stories. Besides, we're heading back to your home world anyway. I think we should pay daddy dearest a little visit!"

_Father..._

"Yeah, the asshole that left you after your dearest mother died!"

_No! Don't you even dare! I may dislike that man but I will NOT let you shed anymore blood! NO MORE!_

Yami Houou responded with a conniving grin. "Too bad. I've already made my decision." Without any hesitation, she immediately flew across space as she headed toward Earth.

_SAILOR MOON! EVERYONE! Please... HELP ME!_

However, waiting for Yami Houou were Earth's forces. They were poised and ready as they prepared to defend their world against the cosmic threat. Amongst those ready to stop Yami Houou at all costs was Sailor Moon, the other Senshi and every warrior that have given it their all to protect Earth.

Now they gear up for what may possibly become the universe's most important struggle.

Yami Houou vs the defenders of Planet Earth.

All of creation and life was at stake.

It will be all or nothing.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_**Battle on the Moon! The Fate of the Phoenix!**_

* * *

Before you ask, no I haven't watched Elfen Lied. But I thought its opening theme was pretty dark and captivates the inner struggle between Sailor Mars and Yami Houou.

No preview this time. I plan to keep you all in suspense. Well, as you can tell, Yami Houou pretty much has established herself as a galactic threat. And FINALLY Sailor Moon gains her Valkyrie form!

Anyone surprised I included Galaxia in there? Somehow, if Yami Houou is to be regarded as a universal threat, she would need to be involved. We are also introduced to members of the Imperium Guard - basically basing them off the Shi'ar Imperial Guard from the Marvel universe. Chronos is an amalgamation of two characters - Bardock from Dragonball Z and Gladiator the Praetor of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Of course, I've sort of transcribed and tweaked around some ideas from my _**Dark Phoenix Saga**_ graphic novel.

For those of you wondering what happened with those in the Digital World? Well, I can confirm that those within Huanglongmon's realm were protected by Granasmon from Yami Houou's mental attack. Unfortunately, those like Demon and others were effected. Just want to make that clear in case some of you wanted to know. And no... not every Rajita has been wiped out by Yami Houou on Earth or in the Digital World. Nagah and her followers are still alive. And I can assure you readers that there are plenty of Rajita soldiers remaining on Earth. What will become of their fates… just wait and see.

And what can I say about Kaiser Ghidorah? Am I honestly going to miss him? Yes and no. The reason I say 'yes' is because I enjoyed writing his character. I wish I could have had more time to expand more on his background and flesh out his character more. I did with Pharaohmon but only did little to elaborate on Ghidorah's past. Of the Rajita generals, only Morpheous, Rhea and Nagah received any real character development. Oh well... there's always a chance I can do a series of side stories involving characters of the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe. You know like short stories, mini-arcs, one-shots and the like. It's a concept that Ultra Sonic 007 has done for his _Zero 2_ series and just thinking if I can adopt this idea, too.

What do you think? This gives me a chance to grant certain characters some spotlight, write some one-shot comedies or even events from the past and maybe elaborate on other details I may have left out - or want to include. I want your thoughts on this. Should I or should I not do it? I leave that up to you my readers.

There you have it. The climax is coming up! The Yami Houou battle will be INTENSE next chapter and it's going to be one hell of a chapter! I hope you'll be there for the big battle and we'll find out whether Rei Hino can be saved.

That's it. Make sure to leave me a review after you read this!

See you in the next update!


	27. Day 2: The Fate of the Phoenix!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for being one of my visionaries and providing for a few story ideas (including letting me borrow some of his characters like Lyn, Max and Sam. And he's the one who came up with the Yami Houou name). Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters/plot bunnies. Oh, also credit to Marvel for _The Dark Phoenix Saga_ plot as I gained inspiration from that story for these final chapters. I also don't own the characters from _Digimon Tamers, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters _or_ Digimon Frontier_.

All I can say is... nothing. This is the penultimate chapter of **The Invasion of the Rajita**. It's been a long road since September 2005! Wow. Now, with only two chapters left, the end will come near the end of January 2008. Not a bad way to start 2008, eh? And the YuYuGiDigiMoon series is only going to continue the expressline.

That said. No more talk.

Enjoy this epic battle against perhaps the series' most powerful villain.

And now it begins.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Tamers opening theme **_**The Biggest Dreamer)**_

xxxxx

_**Battle on the Moon! The Fate of the Phoenix!**_

xxxxx

**Domino City District/Outside the Rajita Mother ship/10:23 PM**

Shifting her eyes toward her Sailor Senshi and the others, Valkyrie Sailor Moon formed a serious expression on her face.

This was it. Their chance to stop Yami Houou and save the passionate Senshi of Flame from the monster's iron grip. Sailor Moon looked toward the Senshi. Then, she shifted her eyes to the Beast Tamers & their partner digimon. Then, she looked over to the Spirit Detectives and finally the children.

"Sailor Moon. It is time we act quickly," Pegasus suggested as he walked beside the Valkyrie. "I sense that Yami Houou is on her way back here."

The Moon Princess nodded in reply as she looked up to the skies. "I know."

"Wait? You can actually sense her?!" Yusuke blinked.

Suzakato looked up through the hole in the ceiling. His eyes gleamed as he and Suzaku probed Yami Houou's approaching presence. "Yeah... she's right. Yami Houou is coming! This is our only chance to defeat her and save Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Jupiter tightened her fists. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to go! Right, guys?!"

"No argument there! The kid is right! This is our last chance! If we let this opportunity go, we'll not only lose Mars but our entire planet!" Sailor Venus made clear of their objective. "Now, let's go!"

"Blondie's right," Seirika nodded.

Sailor Moon quickly hopped on Pegasus and faced Suzakato. "Takato, come over here."

"Me?" Suzakato pointed to himself. As he nodded, the Warrior of Suzaku hurried over to the Moon Princess. "Sailor Moon...?"

"Would you like the honor of helping me to lead everyone?"

Suzakato was flabbergasted as he heard this. "M... Me?!"

"You're close to Mars as I am. I think it's appropriate, Takato-kun," Sailor Moon smiled as she put a hand on the boy's head. "Will you do it?"

"Of course! Anything to save the woman who I'm proud to call a teacher!" Suzakato responded as he made his vow. "Sailor Moon, I'm ready!"

Nodding her head, Sailor Moon glanced to everyone else in the room. "Before we anything else, we must call to everyone who has been fighting against Ghidorah's armies to help us."

"You're right. It's going to take a lot more than all of us here," Tuxedo Kamen stated while turning toward every warrior present.

Gallantmon declared. "We still have our friends and the digimon out there fighting. They'll definitely fight with us!"

Himakko nodded. "This is going to be one huge battle we're going to have in our hands."

"It's the fate of the Earth and possibly the universe, Himura!" Youkai Inumon spat out. "Of course this is going to be our biggest and most important battle!"

Mega Gargomon chuckled. "Being overly dramatic, mutt?"

"Don't start, bunny ears."

Sakuyamon PM sighed as she shook her head. "Now isn't the time you two."

Sailor Pluto turned toward Sailor Saturn. "Saturn, if you must... you may use your ultimate attack if all else fails."

The Senshi of Destruction frowned as she realized what this meant. She merely nodded. "Yes."

As everyone gathered, Himakko quickly glanced toward Yui and the children. He hurried over to his sister and looked down at Cammy's body. He watched as Mizuno kneeled over to scoop the girl's corpse in her arms and noticed Brimstone picking up Kuwabara.

"Make sure you two be careful with their bodies," Himakko said to the two digimon.

Mizuno nodded. "We know. C'mon, kids. Show us where Aoshi's mother is."

"Right!" Max and Sam exclaimed.

"Himura..." Yui sighed while looking away from her brother. "So, you, Inumon and Dark Gabumon are actually going to be going out there?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"I see," the young Tsubasa girl nodded as she stared into her brother's eyes. Throwing her arms around Himakko's waist, Yui buried her face against her brother's chest with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could go with you."

"I know but you should stay here with Aoshi, Max and Sam. Don't worry..." The older brother embraced his sister. "I promise the three of us will come back. This nightmare will be over."

"I hope so. Please, also save Sailor Mars... For Cammy-chan."

Suzakato smiled and called out to Yui. "Don't worry, Yui!! We will bring her back! That's a promise!"

Himakko chuckled as he pulled himself away from Yui and faced the direction of his friends. "Go, Yui-chan. We better go our separate ways."

"Right... Good luck to you all," Yui nodded as she hurried over to her friends.

"C'mon, Yui!!" Sam shouted from the opposite side of the room.

Once Yui caught up with Aoshi, Max, Sam, Mizuno and Brimstone, they were racing out the exit of the chamber room while heading down to the sector where they had left Suzuno.

Meanwhile, Himakko joined his colleagues and stood beside Youkai Inumon's side. Suzakato and Sailor Moon were ready to lead their group onward to the skies to face Yami Houou. There they will confront their ultimate enemy - and perhaps their most difficult enemy to date.

"Are you sure they'll be fine?" Youkai Inumon asked his partner.

"I'm sure. They have Mizuno and Brimstone with them," Himakko assured his digimon.

Henbu frowned. "Let's hope they don't run into anymore Rajita on the way."

"They can take care of themselves as long as those two are with them. Rest assured," Youko Kurama stated.

Hiei sneered as he tightened his fists. "Tch, let's get going."

"Right. Okay, everyone!!" Sailor Moon announced as she stared at the sky. Her eyes became focused with intent - with intent to save her friend.

Prince Endymion quickly hopped on Pegasus' back and got behind Sailor Moon. "Let's save her together, Sailor Moon."

"And to defeat Yami Houou to save the universe," Suzakato declared as he turned to face his colleagues - including his fellow Beast Tamers. "Let's go!"

With that, Pegasus flew up to the ceiling with Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion on his back. Suzakato summoned his flames as he flew up to follow the winged unicorn.

The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi followed one by one. Mercury mounted her sea dragon. Jupiter hopped on her cheetah's back. Venus immediately mounted her unicorn. Uranus got on her griffin. Neptune jumped on her sea horse. Pluto mounted her wolf. Saturn got on her skeletal horse. Sedna jumped on her polar bear. The Valkyrie Senshi rode off with their majestic beasts flying through the ceiling hole.

Gallantmon Shining Mode flew up to follow behind Suzakato. Sakuyamon Priestess and Seirika pursued Gallantmon. Followed by them were Himakko on Youkai Inumon's back and Shadow Metalgarurumon gliding upward. Genbu mounted Mega Gargomon's back as the giant rocketed through the hole of the ceiling.

"This one's for Kuwabara," Yusuke murmured as he jumped up and grabbed a wing on Shadow Metalgarurumon's back.

Hiei and Youko Kurama both pounced up to land on top of the ship.

Following behind the demons were the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu as they flew straight upward.

Everyone was on top of the mother ship roof with their eyes focused to the blackened skies. Their next destination would be in space. However, for some, there was the issue of the lack of oxygen.

"All right! I know some of you guys might need to breath," Sailor Moon stated as she shifted her eyes toward Yusuke, Hiei, Youko Kurama and the Beast Tamers.

Suzakato smirked. "Well, I think I should be fine as long as I flame up and go supernova."

"Problem solved for goggle head," Seirika scoffed. "So, what about us?"

Sailor Pluto spoke up. "You will have to stay beside one of us. Our beasts will provide a protective bubble. This should enable you to breath while in space."

"So, you want us do something like thi..." Yusuke asked as he reached over and touched Venus' unicorn. Before he realized it, Yusuke found himself inside an orange bubble. He was befuddled by this and dumbfoundedly blinked. "Whoa... what the hell?!" He punched at the bubble surrounding him. "So, these are pretty much indestructible?"

Sailor Venus giggled as she looked over to Yusuke. "Let's hope so. You'll be flying with me and my unicorn, Yusuke. Buckle up for safety!"

Youko Kurama put his hand on Jupiter's cheetah as a green bubble sealed the silver-haired fox inside. "...Impressive."

"Thanks. Hope you'll enjoy the ride, fox boy," Jupiter winked to the legendary bandit.

Hiei walked over to Saturn and placed a hand on her skeletal horse. A purple bubble encased the fire demon inside. "..."

Saturn nodded. "You'll be just fine with the bubble protecting you, Hiei."

"You don't have to tell me that," the demon replied.

Seirika walked over to Uranus and put a hand on her griffin. She and Uranus immediately stared each other down.

Shifting her eyes to Seirika, Uranus frowned. _Can't believe these kids are joining us. _"Make sure you sit tightly."

A golden bubble appeared and sealed Seirika inside.

As Henbu placed a hand on Mercury's sea dragon, a blue bubble sealed him inside.

"Hello there," Mercury nodded to Henbu.

The Warrior of Genbu bowed his head in respect for the Senshi of Mercury.

Finally, Himakko walked over to Pluto and put a hand on her wolf. A black bubble encased the Warrior of Byakko and provided him with protection.

Suzakato quickly activated his flames and nodded over to Sailor Moon. "We're ready!"

"Hold on..." The Moon Princess stated as she closed her eyes. She was already probing each fallen warrior that had actively fought against the Rajita throughout the city. _I see. That's a whole lot of powerful friends we have. They'll definitely be the back up that we need to confront Yami Houou! _

Lifting his head up, Pegasus snorted. "Sailor Moon? Do you wish to summon those who have been fighting the Rajita to join us?"

"Yes, starting with the most powerful warriors," Moon replied.

Gallantmon SM approached the Moon Princess. "The first that come to mind are the digimon. That includes Imperialdramon, Omegamon and the others."

"Yeah! They'll definitely be what we need to really bolster our numbers!" Youkai Inumon agreed.

"Takato? What do you think?" Moon looked over to Suzakato. "Should we?"

"Go for it!" The Warrior of Suzaku supported this decision.

"Ok!" Sailor Moon said as she closed her eyes. The gem on her tiara started glowing and beamed out an intense golden light toward the skies. She directly linked her mind with every warrior in the city - every digimon, Duel Monster and ally that has fought the Rajita. _Warriors! I know you can hear me! Please listen..._

_xxxxx_

**Northwest Shibuya/10:30 PM**

_...This is the one you all have fought valiantly to save. This is Sailor Moon, the future princess and warrior of love & justice. I wish to inform you that our battle against the Rajita is officially over. Kaiser Ghidorah has been defeated. We have won decisively against the alien invaders... But there has emerged a new enemy. More threatening than the entire Rajita Empire. More powerful. Our world and possibly the entire universe hang into balance as long as this force of destruction runs rampant. I ask you all... No, I plead for you to join me if you wish to save all that is dearest to you. Please help me defeat this dark force known as Yami Houou. My friend, Sailor Mars, has been corrupted by this evil. If we are to save her, we must band together to stop Yami Houou at all costs. So, please... if any of you have enough fighting spirit... I urge you to hear me out! I, Sailor Moon, plead to all those who wish to preserve our present and future... to step forward! LET US SAVE OUR WORLD!!_

Imperialdramon God Mode, Susanoomon, Omegamon Buster Mode, Seraphimon and the three Dragon Knights had listened to Sailor Moon's plea. They looked to one another and nodded. They knew their worlds would be at stake. It was either join the Moon Princess and her colleagues or perish.

"That was the one whom the Senshi call their leader," Atem stated as he sheathed his sword. "I'm glad they were able to save her."

Omegamon BM readied his sword and cannon. "Now, they ask us to stop that black phoenix known as Yami Houou. To think that thing possessed one of the Sailor Senshi... If that's the case, we must do more than defeat that monstrosity."

"We also must save the warrior that creature has taken over," Imperialdramon GM replied.

Joey slightly trembled. "Man... are we going to fight that thing? Our brains were nearly scrambled by that bird!"

Seto scoffed. "Quit your whining, Wheeler. I'm not about some giant bird destroy my world."

"It's settled then! We will join Sailor Moon and her entourage! Gather up the others quickly!" Omegamon BM called out in command.

Susanoomon responded as he twirled around to face everyone else. "Right on it!"

Artemismon turned as she noticed Susanoomon and Omegamon BM glided over toward them. She and Athenamon Victory Mode were recovering after having their heads nearly scrambled by Yami Houou's mind attack.

"Look, Lady Athenamon!" Artemismon pointed across.

The Amazon Queen shifted her eyes to Omegamon. "We know we have must do, Artemismon. Sailor Moon asked us to aid her. I have deep respect for the Sailor Senshi and will be more than happy to do what she asks of us."

"Right, we have our world to protect!" Artemismon stated. "Phillipe-kun and his friends also must be protected!"

"Here they come!" Angedramon called out.

Omegamon flew over beside Athenamon and took her by her hand. "Did you hear that, my lady?"

"Yes. I suggest we move and quickly as we can before it's too late."

Beelzebumon scratched his head as he watched the digimon gathering together. "Well, that was weird. I coulda sworn I heard some lady calling for us."

Just then, Calumon poked his head out of Beelzebumon's jacket and blinked. "Culu, culu. That lady sounded nice and sweet. We should help her."

"You think? We don't even know where she could be!"

Calumon looked up toward the skies and smiled. "I know where she is. I can sense the nice lady."

"You can?! Why didn't you say so, squirt?!" The Demon Lord shouted out.

"Well... cause you didn't ask?"

Beelzebumon merely sighed. "Fair enough. Ok then. Let's go over and you tell them where she is."

"Culu! Lead the way, Beelzebumon!"

Ophanimon glided over to Athenamon and interrupted. "Lady Athenamon. Are we going?"

"That's right. Sailor Moon asked of us to assist her and it's our duty to oblige. Our world and the real world are both at serious jeopardy," Athenamon VM replied while turning toward Ophanimon. She spotted Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon gliding over toward her. "Did you hear that you two?"

"Indeed, we must band together if we are to fight that force of evil together," Cherubimon said.

Golden Rapidmon sighed. "Even though our chances of coming out of this alive... don't look good at all. Willis and the others are also depending on us."

"Tai and Matt especially," Omegamon said, lowering his head.

"Kari," Ophanimon murmured.

Seraphimon whispered. "TK."

Susanoomon called out for everyone's attention. "All right, guys! It's time we move on out!"

"Hold it, fellas!" Beelzebumon exclaimed as he flew over to the group. He pulled Calumon out of his jacket and placed the tiny digimon on his left shoulder. "Ok, Calumon, tell them."

Calumon smiled as he puffed up and extended his ears out. "Listen up. I know where that nice lady is at!"

"It's the catalyst," Omegamon BM noticed Calumon. "Yes, please tell us where we can find the one known as Sailor Moon!"

Athenamon VM smiled. "So, this is the catalyst the Digimon Sovereigns used to fight the D-Reaper. Very interesting."

As Calumon spoke, the digimon stopped and faced the tiny digimon to listen. The Dragon Knights glanced toward the distance to notice the shimmering aura of white light.

xxxxx

"Ah, so that must be where Sailor Moon and her entourage must be," Atem narrowed his eyes and examined the white light.

Joey blinked. "So, Yugi... what are the chances we'll be coming out of this alive?"

Seto closed his eyes as Mokuba and Lyn quickly came to his mind. "Humph. What do you think, Wheeler? Not good."

"Indeed but let's not forget the Winged Dragon of Ra's power resides within Imperialdramon," Atem reminded his two fellow Dragon Knights.

"Just one question... how did he end up with your card and how did he get this power?"

"We'll worry about that later, Joey. Our concern is with the survival of our world," Atem made it clear as he focused toward the shimmering white light. "And stop the entity known as Yami Houou. Sailor Moon, we will not let you down, friend."

Opening his eyes, Kazu looked his hands while regaining his focus. He slowly stood up and glanced around. To his surprise, the Winged Seekers were laying on the ground with their armored remains scattered across the street. He looked over to see his Victory Tamers waking up.

"Man... what a killer headache. One minute my head wanted to explode and then... I was out of it," Kazu murmured while rubbing his head.

Kenta looked across to see Kotori standing with Phillipe, Grani and Seadramon. "Um... hey. What's going on, guys?"

"Sailor Moon... I can't believe we actually heard her," Phillipe said as he glanced over to Kotori.

"She's asking for all of us to help her," Kotori stated. "One of her own Senshi has been corrupted by some dark force... and could possibly bring about the end of our world."

Seadramon shivered. "That powerful vibe I sensed earlier was... scary! Let me tell you that right now."

Grani nodded. "We're in agreement here, Seadramon."

Guardromon paced toward his Tamer. "Kazu, my friend... are you all right?"

"Glad to see you're all right. Didn't your head want to explode for a minute there?" Kazu asked.

"Um... nope. Didn't feel anything but I noticed all of you were down on your knees in pain. I was scared for a minute there, Kazu! You had me worried!"

Jeri stood up while picking herself up. "...At least, we're all okay now."

As Lyn helped Mokuba to his feet, she walked over to give Serenity a hand. Joey's sister bowed her head to thank the blue-haired girl and stared up to the skies.

"Joey..." Serenity whispered as she feared for her brother's well being. "Lyn, who was that just now?"

"Sailor Moon. She's called all of us to stop that entity called Yami Houou," Lyn quickly answered. "And the fact that same entity has corrupted one of Moon's soldiers... if that's true. This is going to be a tough one. I can already tell that there will be emotions riding on this one."

Mokuba gasped. "You're kidding... You mean..." _Cammy-chan's sister has become our enemy?! _"Sailor Moon can save her, can't she, Lyn?!"

The blue-haired girl sighed and shut her eyes. Even she couldn't provide any answers for Seto's younger brother. "I cannot say, Mokuba. I hope so. That girl, Rei, was so determined to save Sailor Moon. I can tell from the fire of determination that burned in her eyes. They were the eyes of a passionate and dedicated warrior."

"Tell me about it," Mokuba said.

"Yeah... I just hope my brothers are nowhere near that battle. This is something I hope Sailor Moon and her Senshi can handle on their own. I'm also certain Yusuke and his boys are with them. And let's not forget your brother, Mokuba. He's out there with Yugi and Joey."

Serenity pressed a hand against her chest. "Let's pray that they come back to us."

"Indeed," Lyn nodded.

Tea, Tristan and Duke overheard their conversation while shaking their heads. They also stared up to the skies to pray for Yugi, Joey and Seto's safe returns.

"Yugi, Joey... come back to us, you two. Kaiba, you too," Tea closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in prayer.

"We're pulling for you guys," Tristan said.

Duke closed his fists and hollered out. "We're counting on you!!"

As she listened to Yugi and Joey's friends, Lyn could only smile but yet she knew their cries of encouragement would not be enough. Not enough to help the Dragon Knights against a dark galactic entity.

_Sorry to rain on your parade guys but it's going to take more than just cheers of encouragement to save them. It's going to take a miracle. _Lyn thought as she bit her lip. _Senshi. Guys. We're counting on you now._

_xxxxx_

"Do you see that, my friends?" Dynasmon pointed up to where a shimmering white aura ascended into the skies. "That must be where the source of that voice is. Sailor Moon, eh?"

Alphamon tightened his fists. "Yes. As warriors of justice, we must uphold our duty, Royal Knights. To preserve the survival of the Digital World and the real world, we must fight alongside this Sailor Moon. I sense she holds the power to defeat Yami Houou on her own but she still calls out for those who have fought valiantly."

Crusadermon spoke in response. "Why does she need us if she has the power to defeat this Yami Houou entity?"

"I assume to give us a chance to hold it off while she works her magic," Magnamon stated promptly.

"Makes sense," Alphamon nodded. "All right then. Royal Knights, fly out! Omegamon will require of us to watch his back!" With that, he flew upward while leading his fellow Royal Knights up to offer assistance to Sailor Moon and her entourage.

Flamedramon stopped as he watched the four Royal Knights set off to join Omegamon and company to confront Yami Houou. He bowed his head to express his gratitude and appreciation for the Knights valiance.

"Good luck, Knights. We're counting on you and our fellow digimon."

xxxxx

Tai started picking himself off the ground while recovering from the side effects of Yami Houou's mental attack. He surveyed the area to see the other Digi-Destined getting up. He gasped as he noticed Kari shivering.

"Kari!"

TK responded back. "It's okay, Tai! We're all okay!"

Davis kneeled over beside Kari. "Are you okay, Kari?"

"I am..." she smiled while crossing her arms over her chest. "It was just my head was hurting..."

"You're not the only one, Kari," TK stated.

Looking up toward the skies, Matt scowled. "Damn, just what could have done that?"

"I don't think but I sensed darkness behind this indescribable force," Ken shuddered as he looked up.

Kari gasped. "So, you sensed it, too, Ken?"

"What is it?" Willis inquired.

"I can tell you this. Every dark digimon we've come up against pales in comparison to this force," the Child of Kindness shifted his eyes toward his colleagues. "Our digimon are about to enter a battle that they might not win."

"Is it the leader of these aliens?!" Davis asked.

"No... It's different. It feels like the power of a god."

Tai paled as he heard this. "You've got to be kidding me! Omegamon and the others are about to fight this thing?!"

"Man... I don't like this. I can tell you guys that right now," Matt feared the worst possible outcome for their digimon partners.

Kari crossed her arms in front and shivered. "I'm scared... What if they can't..."

"Don't think like that, Kari! They will come out of this alive! We have to continue to have faith in our digimon and our new friends!" Davis exclaimed with determination. "Just wait... we'll be the ones with our heads held up high! If you just heard Sailor Moon, she's going to be the one to lead them against this force of evil!"

Tai bit his lip and looked up to the darkened skies. "Got that right... We haven't lost yet. Our digimon are still going to give it their all. We will have faith in them!" _On the other hand, we don't even know just what we're fighting against. Kari and Ken say this entity is greater than any of the enemy digimon we've ever faced. And we've all heard Sailor Moon call out to us. Sailor Moon... funny how I thought you were just a TV character. Well, Usagi Tsukino... show everyone why you're the champion of love and justice._

_xxxxx_

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and exhaled. "There..."

"You did well, Sailor Moon," Endymion said while massaging his lover's left shoulder.

Suzakato glided over to meet the Moon Princess. "Sailor Moon? Are we ready to go yet?"

"Yes..." The beautiful Valkyrie immediately stopped as she probed Yami Houou's presence from space. Shifting her eyes toward the skies, she frowned. "No..."

"What is it, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus called out.

The leader of the Senshi simply answered as she did not take her eyes off the darkened skies. "She's here... C'mon, everyone! This is our last chance!"

xxxxx

**Near Earth's Orbit/10:35 PM**

Arriving back to her destination, Yami Houou eyed the beautiful, blue planet with the intent to destroy it. However, there were a couple of matters she had to personally attend to before confronting Sailor Moon and leaving again to embark to another trip across the cosmos.

Seeing Earth again made Yami Houou quiver with ecstasy as she closed her eyes to communicate with Sailor Mars telepathically.

_Princess... time to wake up!_

_xxxxx_

**Rei's Mind/10:36 PM**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Slowly managing to register movement, Sailor Mars groaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she tried squinting her eyes to clear her vision. For moment, she was completely out of it as Yami Houou had started siphoning off her life energy. As she tried moving her arms and legs, Mars was held down. She had forgotten that Yami Houou had bound her down earlier.

"...Damn... I forgot I was stuck to this thing..." Mars cursed under her breath as she desperately tried to get herself free. "Damn... _**DAMN IT!!**_"

Before long, Yami Houou appeared twenty feet away from where Sailor Mars was pinned against the wall. A conniving grin formed on the dark-winged woman's face.

"...what do you want? Haven't you tormented me enough?"

Yami Houou giggled as she floated over to the compassionate Miko. "What's the matter? Are you angry, princess?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU KILLED BILLIONS OF LIVING CREATURES!! YOU DESTROYED SEVERAL PLANETS AND ATE A FUCKING SUN!"

"Hey, I was hungry. I needed something to sustain my appetite. Of course, I better watch what I eat next time," Yami Houou placed her hands against her hips. "I've got to maintain such a beautiful figure. So, I think going on a temporary diet should help. Don't you agree, princess?"

The black-haired girl stared into her darker half and scowled, gritting her teeth hard. "You... why...me? Why did you have to choose me?"

"Oh, why me? Why me? Woe is me!" Yami Houou harshly mocked the dark-haired woman and scoffed. "Why you ask? Well, is the Miko asking 'moi' a question? I suppose you're done hurling distasteful remarks toward me?"

"Just answer... my question," Sailor Mars muttered with venom in her tone. "Why did you have to choose me to be your damn host?"

Yami Houou frowned. "Because you're the first host I've developed a strong connection with."

"Connection?"

"That's right. I was born as an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. I am a child of the universe. During my beginning, I was nothing but a formless mass of energy until recently. Thousands of years ago, I came to Earth..."

"Earth...?"

The woman nodded as she stopped ten feet directly where Sailor Mars was. "I came into contact with a powerful sorceress named Morrigana. She was just like you. She had a strong, heightened spiritual awareness and was one of the most powerful psychic users in the cosmos. Her great talents included pyromancy, able to dispel demonic spirits between different dimensions and could vision many premonitions before the events ever happened."

Sailor Mars lifted her head as she listened. This Morrigana had reminded her of herself in so many ways. Yet, she was doubtful if what Yami Houou said was true or not.

"What are you saying...? Don't give me your bullshit lies..."

Yami Houou scoffed. "I maybe a callous, heartless and destructive bringer of death but I am not a liar. Morrigana was your ancestor, princess."

"What? My ancestor...?" Mars blinked as she looked at Yami Houou.

"It was because of her that prompted me to assume the firebird form that you see today," she continued while pointing to herself. "I only obtained this human form ever since I came into contact with you."

"What did this Morrigana want with you?"

"She asked me lend my energy to project barriers across dimensions. This would prevent demonic entities from entering Earth."

"And what happened after that?"

Crossing her arms, Yami Houou took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "I left Earth and that would be the last time I had seen Morrigana. She was a benevolent soul who believed all evil should be confined behind other worlds and wanted the Earth to be pure. However, somehow the barriers were taken down by an unknown source. I believe it was a being known as King Enma who took down the barriers I helped Morrigana construct."

"King Enma...?"

Yami Houou opened her eyes. "Yes."

"So, you chose me because of your previous relationship with Morrigana?"

"When I prepared to return to Earth, I stopped by Planet Mars and heard a kind soul calling out to me. She asked me to help her. This one was dying from a fatal disease and there was no cure to save her life. Not even the queen could have done anything to save her precious daughter. So, I arrived on Planet Mars and looked at the gentle little bundle of life."

Mars gasped in disbelief. "And that baby was me?"

"You called to me, princess. Somehow you were able to channel a telepathic link to me and asked me to help you."

"How... could I not remember any of this?"

"Because you have not yet regained your full memories," Yami Houou answered promptly. "Your mind resonated with my energy. I sensed that you and your mother were part of Morrigana's bloodline. So, I was willing to help you."

The Miko was silent as she allowed the entity to continue where she left off.

"I shrank myself into a ball of fire and entered your body to save your life. You were only moments from death's doors before I broke the connection between the living and the after life. Since then, I've been living inside of you, monitoring your activities throughout your young life and overtime developed a kinship with you. You reminded me so much of Morrigana that I refused to let you go. With me, I helped to heighten your spiritual awareness and your ability to perform fire readings. However, I couldn't risk lending you all of my power. I was afraid that I would end up destroying your body or my power might have one day corrupted you. Unfortunately, it was - I - that became corrupted. I became exposed to the evil of humankind... a race that I had believed to be pure souls. I was naive to believe that notion. There were humans who demonstrated far worse atrocities than any race I had encountered throughout the cosmos. I was horrified to realize this truth and that experience alone corrupted me."

"Not all humans are bad as you claim..."

"How do you know that?"

Sailor Mars lifted her head up as she weakly coughed. "...My friends... They're good people... Sailor Moon... Not to mention those kids... The Tamers."

"But, how can you be so quick to judge your loved ones? They are humans. Humans are a disease to this world."

"Tell me... Was Morrigana corrupted?"

Yami Houou angrily scowled in response. "She was pure! Nothing like the pieces of primordial slime that inhabit this world! Rei Hino, you are above these humans! Why do you choose to side with them? Tell me!"

"Because..." Sailor Mars muttered as she closed her fists and gritted her teeth. "Because... I CHERISH LIFE!! NO MATTER WHETHER THEY ARE HUMAN OR NOT!! ALL I SEE IS A HYPOCRITE!! YOU JUST KILLED BILLIONS OF INNOCENT LIVES ON THAT PLANET!! HOW COULD I EVEN BEGIN TO THINK ABOUT RESPECTING YOU?!"

Yami Houou did not say a word as she listened to Sailor Mars rant on passionately.

"I was always raised to love life to its fullest. I protect those I love... that include my fellow Senshi and my friends. I love them," Mars closed her eyes, tears forming and dripping down her soft cheeks. "I don't take life to prove my strength... That's what you've done."

"If it wasn't for me, Kaiser Ghidorah would still be alive and you would already be dead."

Mars nodded. "Yes... but that doesn't change the fact of what you did. Why couldn't you just end it there? You killed Ghidorah and that would have been it." Her eyes narrowed as she screamed out with venom in her voice. "...But you chose to continue by attacking my friends! I swear if you had laid one hand on Usagi, I would NEVER... and I mean _**EVER FORGIVE YOU!!**_"

"Usagi... Feh, what a pathetic little pacifist."

Mars cocked a smirk and managed to chuckle. "Then... why is it that you were afraid of her?"

The dark entity snarled. "What?! You're lying!"

"Am I now?" Mars' grin widened while giggling. "How was it that I was able to break through your control and speak with her? You don't understand how strong my friendship is with Usagi. It's stronger than anything you could comprehend, Yami Houou. I believe that she's the only being in this universe that can stop you... the other being me."

"And what can you do?! Look at you! You're helpless against me now! Stop spewing your pathetic garbage!"

"Guess if I can't do it... Sailor Moon will stop you. Mark my words. You can't defeat her as long as I'm holding you back."

"_**BE SILENT!!**_"

Growing tired of Sailor Mars speaking out against her, Yami Houou's eyes flared with intense flames. Mars felt a pushing force slamming against her as she cried out in pain. Yami Houou snapped her fingers as an explosive burst of flames ignited Sailor Mars' left shoulder. The girl screamed out in agonizing pain as the flames died down and left a gruesome flesh wound on her shoulder.

"Not so hot, are you, princess?"

Mars wheezed as she looked away from the ugly wound and stared directly into Yami Houou. "...you bitch... You're NOT going to get away with this! Whatever it takes, I will restrain you! I _**WILL NOT**_ be your little meat puppet!!"

Yami Houou slowly hovered closer to Sailor Mars. "Oh but you'll have no choice. After all, once I've siphoned all of your life energy, you will be a forgotten memory. Sailor Mars, Princess Mars, Rei Hino. You will be no more and I will only exist!"

More tears streamed down Mars' eyes. "No... You were never like this... You can't be that same bird that saved my life... You gave me a second chance at life..."

"That was the old Houou. She loved you like a mother. She nurtured you and watched you grow up into a strong, young woman. I loved you, Rei Hino. But, thanks to you, I was exposed to the dark sins of mankind. The monsters you've faced were no different. Queen Beryl. The Dark Moon Family. Wiseman. Mistress 9. Pharaoh 90. Queen Nehelenia. Galaxia. Pharaohmon. And just now Kaiser Ghidorah. I've watched them harm you. I could have been released at any given time but you've always managed to hold me back. You assured me that everything would be just fine. Well, that didn't apparently stop you when Ghidorah killed your beloved sister!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Don't like what you're hearing? Too bad! It's your fault that I became what I am now! It's your fault that I've become Yami Houou! You turn your back on the one who saved your life?! _**I WILL NOT ACCEPT 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER!!**_"

"Please, no more!!"

_**WHAP.**_

Yami Houou delivered a hard slap across Sailor Mars' left cheek. The blow managed to knock the Miko nearly out of commission as she hung her down and wheezed.

"I thought you'd understand, Rei Hino. I thought you would be different from the other trash that inhabit this primitive world," Yami Houou quickly turned her back to Sailor Mars. "I guess I was wrong. Who would want a daughter like you? One that rebels against the one who loved her. I feel betrayed. Rei Hino, I hope you watch what I'm preparing to do."

No response from the almost unconscious Miko.

"I suppose I should pay a visit to the one who caused you grief in the first place. Yes, the source of the evil that would eventually corrupt me. I think you know who I'm referring to."

Mars weakly spat out. "No... leave him alone..."

"Time to visit, daddy dearest."

"Please... no more... I don't want to see him... but I won't let you hurt him..."

"Listen to yourself. You've always loathed the man. He abandoned you after your mother died. He was never there to take care of her! What kind of a father would do such a horrible act?!"

"...no more... please..."

Yami Houou hovered away as she closed her eyes. "Sorry but it's time for that man to pay."

With that, the dark entity faded out and left Sailor Mars to hang by herself. The Miko deeply cried with anguish as she trembled with anger. Her mind was completely fractured by Yami Houou and caused her to breakdown.

"Usagi... help me... I know you're on Earth... you're the only one who can stop her...! Please!! _**SAVE ME!!**_"

xxxxx

**Seattle, Washington, United States/Dietman Hino's Residence/10:39 PM**

As she made a soft and quiet landing outside a balcony, Yami Houou smiled as she slowly opened the door that led into a small, luxurious office. She surveyed the room around her and crept out another door that led to a hallway. The look, the smell and the feel of everything seemed so foreign to her yet reminded her of her old home when she was an infant.

Turning around, Yami Houou hovered toward the hallway and found herself inside the living room. Everything seemed so nicely placed and clean.

Just then, the lights came on as a man walked in. Yami Houou turned around and spotted the middle-aged man. He had slightly gray pepper hair combed over with a few wrinkles under his cheek. He wore a pair of glasses, a dark blue robe, red pajama pants and black slippers. It had appeared he had just awoken - when in fact his soul was restored after being taken by a Rajita soldier earlier. This man was Dietman Hiroaki Hino - Rei and Cammy's father.

"Who's there?!" The man barked out.

Yami Houou smirked as she changed her voice to sound more like Rei. "Would you believe... your _little princess_?"

"What...? That voice!" The Dietman was taken back by surprise as he could barely recognize her - especially since she was still wearing her Yami Houou attire. "Can it be... Rei?!"

The young woman smiled. "Daddy...?"

"Rei! Wha... What's going on?" He asked as he slowly walked over to her. "Why are you wearing that outfit? What's with the change?"

"Change? Whatever do you mean, daddy?" Yami Houou smiled as she giggled and put her hands behind her back. She put on a cutesy, little girl act in addition to a happy smile. "Are you happy to see your little princess? Your first princess?"

The Dietman became suspicious of her behavior. "What's with this strange... behavior? You would never act like this towards me. You didn't even look me in the eye when you took custody of Cammy!"

"Times do change and I'm willing to put all my hatred I had for you aside. What do you say, daddy? How about we start fresh?"

Dietman Hino shook his head out of disbelief over everything he heard. "No... You wouldn't say any of this... Rei! What do you really want?! Have you come to take my wife away?! What else do you want?!"

Yami Houou's eyes softened as she backed away. "Daddy! No, I just wanted to come and see you! Shouldn't daughters bond with their fathers?"

"You've long disliked me ever since your mother died! Now, you come back and act like this?! This isn't like you, Rei!"

Scowling under her breath, Yami Houou became annoyed by the man's tone. She felt disrespected and understood why Rei disliked the man. _My telepathic power is so sensitive! I can't seem to block out this man's thoughts. He's an open book to me! Nothing is secret! Not anymore!_

"Honey...? What's wrong?" Another voice called out from the other side of the living room.

As Dietman Hino and Yami Houou shot a glance toward the other end of the living room, there stood a woman with long, dark hair - running down her back. She was thin, slightly pale but beautiful. The woman seemed to be in her mid-thirties and wore a pink night gown. This was Dietman Hino's second wife - in addition to being Cammy's biological mother and Rei's step mother.

The woman blinked as she noticed Yami Houou. "Re... Rei? Is that you?"

Yami Houou backed away as she held her head. _She... She looks exactly like Rei's mother! I can't seem to shake off those thoughts! I can't help reading their minds! _

"Rei?! What's wrong?" Dietman Hino slowly approached his daughter... well the entity that possessed her. "Do you need to lie down?"

As the man reached over, Yami Houou slapped his hand away and snarled. "Get your fucking hand away from me!"

"REI!!" The woman shouted toward Yami Houou as she hurried over by Dietman Hino. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." He assured his wife as he shot a glance to his daughter. "You... you dare hit your father? And you accuse me of abuse? Why do I get the feeling you might have abused Cammy..."

That had finally set off the spark within Yami Houou as her eyes gleamed with intense rage. Yami Houou ignited her black flames to cover her body.

"_**I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!!**_" Yami Houou screamed out as she stared into both Dietman Hino and her step mother. "I can read your thoughts! You can no longer hide anything from me! Everything I need to know I can read like a book!"

"Rei! What's happened to you?!" Dietman Hino exclaimed.

"Rei? I'm NO LONGER your daughter, Dietman," the dark entity cackled with madly as she smiled a sinister grin. Her eyes turned white and then red. "I am Yami Houou! I am _**POWER INCARNATE!!**_ I hold the fate of the universe in my hands!! You all fear me!! Dietman, you are nothing but a little worm!!"

With that, Yami Houou's flaming aura covered nearly the entire living room and instantly turned all - but the Dietman and his wife - into white crystal. The couple was horrified by the turn of events as they couldn't move a muscle. They stood and expressed fear - which Yami Houou sensed from the two.

"Who... who are you?!" Dietman Hino demanded out of his possessed daughter. "_**WHAT**_ are you?! What in hell do you want with us?!"

"I am what I am."

"No!"

Yami Houou giggled psychotically. "I was your daughter."

"You're NOT mine! Not any part of me! I _**DENY**_ you! Rei, I cast you out!" shouted the Dietman.

Those hurtful and heart-shattering words further antagonized Yami Houou. She pointed directly at the pair and snarled.

"Watch your tone with _**ME**_, _**OLD MAN!!**_ You dance with death and worse..." Yami Houou stopped as her glanced into Dietman Hino's and her step mother's eyes. She quickly used her psychic power to shut down both of their minds. As both dropped to the floor, Yami Houou slowly walked over their limp bodies. "Such easy minds to shut down. When they wake up, they will remember nothing that happened here. They'll won't even know that I was here."

_DAD!! NINA!!_

Scowling in annoyance, Yami Houou exclaimed. "Hey, don't you start!"

_Start? I haven't even finished yet! Leave them alone!_

"C'mon now, princess. Don't you want to see daddy dearest burn?" The dark entity chuckled as she raised her right hand. "I think roasting him alive would be the most suitable form of execution for this man. What do you say? Him and his dearly beloved can both _**BURN!!**_"

_THAT'S MY DAD!! AND THAT IS CAMMY'S MOM!! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE ANYMORE LIVES!!_

"Well, if you ask me, they can both join little Cammy. At least the mother but your dad's going to a place where a red, horned guy with a pitchfork resides," Yami Houou snickered wickedly as she prepared to burn both bodies alive. "_**BURN IN PEACE!!**_"

_NOOOOOOOO!!_

_**BOOM!!**_

As her ears caught on the explosion that erupted outside, Yami Houou turned away and snarled angrily. "What now?!" She blew away the doors simply by shooting a glance toward it. As Yami Houou flew to the outside, she stopped and watched the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi assembled together. Along with them were the Spirit Detectives, the Beast Tamers and the Tamers' digimon inside bubbles.

The dark-winged woman grinned and stifled a laugh. "Well, that didn't take you long to get here."

"Yami Houou!! This is your last chance! Surrender and release Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon directed an order to the evil entity. Her face expressed a combination of anger and sadness. "Did you hear me...?!"

The dark entity tilted her head to one side and licked her lips. "And what if I choose not to, dear child?"

"Then... I'll take her back with force!" The Moon Princess declared as she sheathed her sword in hand. "Everyone!!"

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi flew out to surround Yami Houou. Yami Houou simply levitated straight up into mid-air with the Valkyrie Senshi giving chase to her.

"Everyone! Just slow her down! I'll be the one to stop her!" Moon shouted to her Senshi.

"Leave it to us!" Sailor Jupiter called out as her cheetah zipped around Yami Houou. "All right, you witch! Give us back our friend!"

Yami Houou twirled around as she noticed Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury coming at her with their beasts. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto came flying out from the opposite side.

"Humph, annoyances. That's all you little tramps are... Annoyances," Yami Houou snorted as she pushed her hands out to summon her flaming, black phoenix. "Take this!!" With that, she released a series of scorching black blasts at the Valkyrie Senshi.

"MOVE!!" Sailor Venus called out in command.

The Valkyrie Sailors commanded their beasts to maneuver around the incoming blasts. Yami Houou rocketed toward the Senshi and prepared to mount a counter strike.

Yusuke watched from within the bubble and prepared to launch his patented Spirit Gun. "You heard them! Give us back our friend, you psychotic bitch!"

Suzakato twisted around as he watched Yami Houou flying above the warriors. "She's above you!!"

Gallantmon Shining Mode growled as he flew out with the Dragon Saber in hand. "RAAAGH!! Here goes nothing!!"

"Gallantmon!! Wait!!" Sakuyamon Priestess Mode shouted out to the white-armored knight.

"Stupid fool..." Sailor Uranus snarled as she guided her griffin up to prevent Gallantmon to attack. "Hey!!"

As Yami Houou turned around, she spotted Gallantmon SM coming toward her with his Dragon Saber in hand. Before he could reach her...

_**BAM.**_

The black phoenix lashed out at Gallantmon and forced the white knight back ten feet back. Uranus' griffin managed to form a barrier that helped to cushion Gallantmon's fall.

"Gallantmon!!" Seirika shouted from within the bubble provided by Uranus' beast.

The Outer simply scoffed as she stared toward Yami Houou. "Just what were you thinking? You knew you couldn't do a damn thing to her, oh great white knight."

"...I don't see you trying to fight her head on," Gallantmon shot an angry glance toward Sailor Uranus. He quickly pulled himself off the protective barrier and readied himself for battle. "I'll keep trying even if it kills me!"

Yami Houou snickered while watching Gallantmon and Sailor Uranus exchanging some disparaging remarks towards one another. "You two really need to work some issues out."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you..." A voice crept up behind Yami Houou.

As the evil woman spun around, a fist came shooting out of nowhere and collided with her face. Yami Houou reeled back as her dark flames quickly engulfed her body. The vicious blow came from none other than Sailor Jupiter. Yami Houou frowned with her eyes locked onto the brunette.

"How do you like that one? I've got another with your name on it!" Jupiter cracked a grin. "This time..." Her fists crackled with lightning. "...it'll be packed with some high voltage."

However, Yami Houou expressed no signs of pain from Jupiter's vicious punch. "So lame." Yami Houou scoffed in annoyance as she simply put out her right hand and unleashed an invisible force that knocked Sailor Jupiter - and her cheetah - back. However, much to her surprise, Jupiter vanished out of Yami Houou's sight. "What?!"

Before Yami Houou could react, Sailor Jupiter reappeared behind the evil woman and flew around her. Jupiter accelerated her speed at the point where she had become faster than the human eye could see. The cheetah joined in to assist his partner as the pair zipped around Yami Houou. Charged lightning bolts sparked and blasted Yami Houou from all sides.

"Wow!! Look at her go!!" Sailor Sedna cheered on for Jupiter.

Suzakato crossed his fingers. "C'mon... C'mon, Jupiter!"

_**BOOM!!**_

Pushing out her hands, Yami Houou expanded her black phoenix to push Jupiter and the cheetah back. The momentum had shifted back to the evil woman as she stopped Jupiter and the cheetah beast.

"No! Jupiter!!" Sailor Venus screamed.

"That's it! She's mine!" Yusuke snarled while jumping out of his bubble. Pointing his index finger to Yami Houou, the Spirit Detective released a burst of spirit energy. "_**SPIRIT GUN!!**_" Yusuke roared out.

As Yami Houou probed Yusuke's spirit energy, she turned and placed her left hand out to cancel out Yusuke's attack. "How pathetic. This isn't even your battle, boy. Taking you out would be a trifle."

"Damn... she just cancelled my..." Yusuke cursed to himself.

"Yes, realize that you are nothing more than an insect. Your species is about to die soon," Yami Houou merely chuckled at Yusuke's presence.

"Then, perhaps..."

_**SHICK.**_

Yami Houou uttered a gasp as she noticed a blade piercing through the center of her chest. She slowly turned her head to notice Hiei behind her and pushing his sword in.

"HIEI!!" Yusuke cried out.

"Whoa, whoa!! What the hell are you doing?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed as she prepared to move in with her unicorn.

Sailor Moon watched Hiei and slowly commanded Pegasus to descend. "No, she isn't going to die from that... but..." The Moon Princess bit her lip and didn't take her eyes off Yami Houou for a moment.

"Heh... nice try, Hiei..." The entity giggled wickedly as she grabbed the blade and pushed it back to the fire demon.

Hiei quickly back flipped and landed on the back of Sailor Saturn's skeletal horse. As he took a deep breath, Hiei stared into Yami Houou's soulless eyes. These were the same eyes that belonged to the benevolent woman known as Sailor Mars/Rei Hino.

"Hiei, are you okay?" Saturn glanced behind her.

"No need..."

"No need to worry about you?" Yami Houou cut in as she descended to meet Saturn and Hiei. "Oh... poor Hiei. Do you miss that girlfriend of yours?"

"Girlfriend...? Don't be foolish..."

Yami Houou giggled. "Don't deny it, Hiei. You share feelings for this girl. After all, she was the one to decisively defeat you. I've read every thought and she's grown very protective of you."

Hiei sneered and jumped up to his feet with a hand on his blood-stained sword. The demon gasped as he noticed the area where he had impaled Yami Houou vanished.

"No... where did your wound go?!"

"Oh, so sorry not to tell you sooner. The wound is gone. After all, as a god, I cannot bear to show any weaknesses. The magic of my mystic flames pretty much can heal any wound to my body. Even if you were to blow me to bits, I would still come right back. Awww, nice try, shorty."

Saturn frowned and twirled her scythe. "I'd advise you back off this instant!"

"Or what?" Yami Houou shot a glance to the Senshi of Destruction. "Oh, I forgot... It's Miss World Destroyer. Sorry, kiddo, but you've just been bested by someone who can eat stars and go on fighting."

"Who says I'm only limited to destroying planets? Why don't you try me?" Saturn hissed as her eyes darkened and her voice dripped with malice.

"Saturn!!" Sailor Moon called out from above. "I can take it from here!"

Growling with sheer annoyance, Yami Houou pivoted her head to notice Pegasus descending with Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion on his back. She turned and called off her black phoenix.

"Mars... I know you can hear me. Where ever you are inside that witch, please answer me!" Moon pleaded. "Don't let this creature corrupt you any longer! It's over. We won against the Rajita... You killed Ghidorah! Yami Houou, all I ask from you... is to release my friend. She..." Tears formed in Moon's eyes while pressing her hand against her bosom. "...She means everything to me. Rei-chan is not just a friend or a fellow Sailor Senshi. She's... like a sister to me. A sister I wished I had to take care of me and raise me. She's helped to make me stronger and become a firm believer in those I love... She didn't give up for me. And I'm _**NOT**_ about to do the same for her!"

Yami Houou nodded. "Well, it's a damn shame. That weak-minded little soul is not coming back." She pointed to herself. "I've occupied her body and I'm not about to relinquish something that has long been mine. I'm not about to give it up without a fight."

"Then, if it's a fight you want..." Sailor Moon opened her eyes and focused her intent on Yami Houou. "Then, I will not go down in defeat. Yami Houou, this ends now."

"Then, how about I make a suggestion?" The dark entity stared up to the darkened skies. "Why don't we all settle it on where it all began?"

"What do you mean?" Youko Kurama inquired from Yami Houou.

"Oh, the Senshi are quite familiar with this site. Princess Serenity, I'm sure you know what I'm referring to. Rei-chan sure knows."

The Senshi immediately knew which 'site' that Yami Houou was referring to. The Sailors stared up at the moon looming in the skies.

The site was the moon itself: the location of the former Silver Millennium and where Queen Serenity's kingdom once flourished. They were all familiar with the former kingdom and this battle would truly be contested on the sacred grounds of Queen Serenity's grave place.

"Well? What do you think? I say it sounds very appropriate for a final battle stage," Yami Houou chuckled as she slowly levitated up. "It'll be fitting since you will be sharing the same grave as Queen Serenity."

Sailor Moon tightened her fists. "Not going to happen!!"

"That remains to be seen, Princess Serenity. Now, if you are any kind of warriors of justice... you will fight me on the moon! I'll be waiting for you there!" Yami Houou laughed out as the black phoenix engulfed her body. The woman turned and rocketed up toward the heavens while leaving a stream of scorching, dark flames.

"Ugh! That damn bitch got away again!!" Sailor Jupiter angrily cried.

"No, for certain, we know where to find her," Sailor Neptune stated.

Sailor Pluto added. "This battle will be determined on the grounds of the former Silver Millennium kingdom. Sailor Moon..."

"Let's go," the Moon Princess no longer hesitated to answer. "There's no time. That witch still has possession of our friend's body! We'll fight with everything we have! But we can't kill her! We can only save her and purify that entity!"

"You said it!" Suzakato exclaimed, expressing his support for the Moon Princess.

"Easier said than done, Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus butted in. "Don't you realize that we're going into a battle we don't have a prayer of surviving? You just saw what she did to us! If we even get close to her..."

"We don't stand a chance," Sailor Neptune nodded in agreement, glancing over to Uranus.

"Hey! Why don't you have more faith in her, you two?!" Suzakato retorted, raising his voice toward the two Outers. "Don't you realize that one of your own friends has been possessed by that monster?! I thought we were all on the same page here!"

"I can't believe you two... We're having this argument yet again? Sailor Mars needs us more than anyone else at this point!" Sailor Venus spat out.

Sailor Mercury observed Yami Houou's activity from her computer and immediately pinpointed her location. "There! She's heading straight into the stratosphere!"

"Damn! She's fast when she wants to be," Seirika remarked.

Youkai Inumon glanced upward. "Aren't those Starlights supposed to be intervening by now?"

"They should be. In any case, we better go after her!" Endymion exclaimed.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement with her lover. "Yes..." She shifted her focus to Uranus and Neptune. "I'm not going to give up and you two shouldn't either. Just because Yami Houou has taken over her body, that doesn't mean our friend is completely lost! Rei-chan is in there and we're going to do what we can to save her! I saved Saturn... and I can do the same for Mars."

Sailor Saturn remembered that day when her life was revived thanks to Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. "...Yes. Uranus. Neptune. I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Well, if Saturn can be saved... then Mars sure as hell can!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Now, what are we waiting for?!"

"Right! This time... there'll be no more failure! Yami Houou, we'll be right there on the moon!" Sailor Moon declared as her Silver Crystal appeared on her breastplate. _Rei-chan, I can feel your pain. It won't be long now. You'll be back to yourself... I promise!_

Suzakato focused his thoughts as Suzaku called out to him. _Suzaku?_

_Takato, you must know if all else fails..._

_No, Suzaku! I won't come down to that! Sailor Moon can do it! I have faith in her power!_

_But, you cannot be certain if she will succeed._

_Suzaku, stop doubting her. All I ask is you give her a chance!_

Once again, Seirika noticed Suzakato's having an inner struggle with his beast spirit. She became suspicious of the boy's activity and wondered just what Suzaku maybe advising to Suzakato about.

_Seiryuu, just what's going on between Takato and Suzaku? _

_Rika, even I cannot say..._

_What do you mean you can't say?! You have to know what Suzaku is up to!_

_He's blocking me from reading his mind. I cannot say what his motives are._

_Somehow, I don't like this. Whatever he maybe up to... Takato sure doesn't seem happy about it._

"Everyone! As Sailor Moon suggested, let's head on out!" Suzakato called out as he flew over by Sailor Moon and Pegasus. "We're ready whenever you are."

The blonde-haired princess smiled cordially. "Right, let's go."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yami Houou was already past the stratosphere and prepared to embark on her flight toward the Earth's moon. However, before she could advance any further, four streaks of light quickly passed by her. This prompted the dark entity to halt her progress and turn to notice the four lights transform into the Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Senshi of Kinmoku. The Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu... how have you four been?" Yami Houou taunted the four with a conniving grin and coolly purred.

"Mars! Listen to me! I know you can hear me!" Sailor Star Fighter pleaded as she attempted to reach out to the 'friend' residing within the dark entity.

"Oh, so sorry, Seiya-kun. Your dear Rei cannot answer you but you can address me anytime you so desire."

"Shut up!! Let our friend go!!" Sailor Star Fighter roared out.

With that, the Starlights flew out to attack Yami Houou head on. Princess Kakyuu shut her eyes, threw her head back and underwent her transformation into her Senshi form.

**(Cue Sailor Starlights theme)**

"_**Kinmoku... Star Power, Make-up!!**_"

Surrounding Princess Kakyuu were red petals and a column of flames - which ripped away at her clothing and stripped her into a semitransparent, nude form. Her head crown remained in place as red, puffy sleeves covered her shoulders. Covering her chest was a red, skin tight blouse while revealing a bare midriff. Adorning her waist was a red petal-like skirt. Her feet were now covered in red, high-heeled boots. Princess Kakyuu became Sailor Kakyuu.

Sailor Star Maker turned and watched Sailor Kakyuu gliding out to follow them. "Look, she's transformed!"

Sailor Star Healer blinked. "Yes. She rarely ever assumes this form unless necessary. Unfortunately, she never had a chance to use it when we dealt with Galaxia."

"She has that chance now! Senshi of Kinmoku, assemble!!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted out in command.

Yami Houou waited as the four Senshi turned into four streaks of red light and zipped around the entity. Sailor Star Fighter was the first to launch her attack at Yami Houou.

"_**Star Serious Laser!!**_"

Yami Houou watched as a concentrated beam collided with her. Following Fighter's attack were Star Healer and Star Maker's assault.

"_**Star Gentle Uterus!!**_"

"_**Star Sensitive Inferno!!**_"

An explosion of lights and another circular blast of light beamed down on Yami Houou - whom simply shrugged off the attacks like insect bites. However, Sailor Kakyuu was next to respond with an attack on the entity.

"Is this the best the Senshi of Kinmoku can do against a god?!" Yami Houou cackled in deep laughter.

Sailor Kakyuu spun around as red olive blossoms surrounded her and threw her hands out to blind Yami Houou. "_**Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!**_" The deadly blossoms attacked Yami Houou and this would have easily destroyed any regular enemy.

However, Yami Houou was not amused. Her dark flames simply burnt out every trace of Sailor Kakyuu's petals.

"So, the Princess of Kinmoku has decided to throw herself into the fight. What's wrong, Princess Kakyuu? Are you even surprised?!"

"Princess Kakyuu!!" The Starlights flew down and put themselves in front of her. "Starlights!! On my command..."

"Ha, what are you four little insects going to do now? Show off another pretty, little light show?" Yami Houou taunted the four Kinmoku Senshi.

_**"NOW!!"**_ Sailor Star Fighter shouted as she released a beam through her star-shaped artifact. "HAAAA!!"

"YAAAA!!" Sailor Star Maker pulled out her device and released a beam of her own.

Sailor Star Healer concentrated as her device released a streamlined beam at Yami Houou.

Last but not least, Sailor Kakyuu threw up her hands and directed a large, red beam at the dark entity. "Release Sailor Mars... you entity of pure evil!!"

As the four beams collided with her, Yami Houou pushed against the driving forces and screamed out. Streaks of light crackled as Yami Houou trembled under the pressure of the four Kinmoku Senshi. "HA!! CHILD'S PLAY!! YOU FOUR ARE STILL MERE INSECTS TO ME!!"

"_**STARLIGHTS TEMPEST FUSION!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Covering Yami Houou was a massive explosive blast. The Starlights and Sailor Kakyuu shielded their eyes from the blinding aura of light. Sailor Star Fighter uncovered her eyes and watched as Yami Houou flew straight through the explosive light with her black phoenix shielding her.

"NO!! How can this be?!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted as she realized their best efforts were in vain.

Sailor Star Maker was horrified. "She managed to overcome... our attacks altogether!"

Sailor Star Healer gritted her teeth. "Damn it!"

Sailor Kakyuu quickly intervened as she threw her hands up over her head. "Get close to me, Sailor Starlights!" With that, the trio came close to their princess as Sailor Kakyuu formed a barrier around them. "_**Osmanthus Barrier!!**_" The red barrier became clearly visible as the trio was sealed inside with red, olive blossom petals surrounding it.

"Ha! As if that will protect you, Kinmoku Senshi!! Your demise is at hand!!" Yami Houou laughed as she prepared to finish off the four Senshi.

"Stay strong, Starlights! If we die, we'll die together!" Sailor Kakyuu shouted.

**(End theme)**

As Yami Houou advanced closer, a golden ball was launched directly for the dark entity. She turned as the black phoenix cancelled out the incoming attack.

"What was that?!" Sailor Star Fighter blinked in confusion.

Sailor Star Maker pointed across. "Look ahead!"

Sailor Star Healer was taken by surprise. "Well, this is... unexpected."

**(Cue Digimon 02 Armor Evolution theme **_**Butterfly**_** theme)**

Turning her attention from the Kinmoku Senshi, Yami Houou spotted Imperialdramon God Mode in his golden glory. Accompanying the golden, winged giant were Omegamon Buster Mode, Athenamon Victory Mode, Artemismon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Golden Rapidmon, Beelzebumon, Angedramon and Susanoomon. Also visibly noticeable were the three Dragon Knights - who were standing perched on Imperialdramon GM's left shoulder.

"Heh, so you've all came. How unfortunate for all of you," Yami Houou chuckled as she shifted her eyes to the massive digimon army. "Don't you realize that you're simply throwing your own lives away by confronting me?"

Imperialdramon GM spun his Solaris Blade and pointed it toward the galactic entity. "If it means stopping you, then the answer would be 'yes.'"

"We're not going to let you destroy all of creation, Yami Houou!" Susanoomon exclaimed. "We're all here to support Sailor Moon's wishes to defeat you and save the warrior's body you currently possess!"

Omegamon flew forward, pointed his cannon directly at Yami Houou. "Even you can't defeat all of us at once!"

"An army this large would have been enough to stop Pharaohmon," Seraphimon noted as he looked at the digimon gathered.

Atem glared toward Yami Houou as he froze with disbelief. "This power... generating from Yami Houou is staggering! I can hardly believe all of it is coming from her!"

Joey gulped nervously while trying to keep his collected composure. "Yeah..."

Athenamon VM bit her lip, gripping her sword. "Omegamon, we must be careful how we engage her. If she's responsible for the demise of that giant serpent, then we cannot attack without any strategy."

"No offense, lady, but I don't think strategy is going to mean jack," Beelzebumon interrupted as he gazed toward Yami Houou. "She's not going to be waiting until we make the next move."

Susanoomon scoffed as he smashed his fists together. "Then, we'll just have to attack her! She wants to get this done in a hurry? Then, two can play it that game!"

Ophanimon noticed the Kinmoku Senshi sealed inside a barrier. "And I take it those four had just been in a battle with this Yami Houou."

"Where is this Sailor Moon? One moment we were about to reach her and then she vanishes along with her colleagues," Cherubimon wondered.

"It doesn't matter now. This is our battle now!" Omegamon BM declared as he readied his cannon, charging it up to attack the entity. Without any hesitation - and going against Athenamon's wishes -, he flew out to lead the assault. "For the preservation of the Digital World and the real world, we will _**NOT**_ fall to you, Yami Houou!! _**BUSTER CANNON!!**_"

As the Royal Knight fired the charged beam, Yami Houou shot open her eyes - which were glowing with intense red light - and redirected the incoming beam to Omegamon BM.

"My attack!!" Omegamon BM roared out as he put up his sword to shield himself.

Just then, before Omegamon was blasted by his own attack, Alphamon quickly intervened and flew in front of Omegamon.

"Alphamon?!"

"_**Holy Sword Gradalpha!!**_" The Lord of the Empty Seat warrior summoned a long, extended blade and divided the incoming beam with relative ease. "Omegamon! Are you and the others all right?"

"Yes but we've just arrived here."

"Ok then... _**ROYAL KNIGHTS ASSEMBLE!!**_"

With that, arriving on Alphamon's command, Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Magnamon arrived.

**(End theme)**

"The Royal Knights are all here!" Artemismon exclaimed.

Athenamon VM corrected her sister. "Not quite, Artemismon. Some such as Slephimon, Duftmon and Craniummon are still missing from what I know."

"I see. So, they couldn't make it? That's a shame!" Artemismon said with disappointment.

Alphamon responded. "No need to worry. We have more than enough help from you and your colleagues, Lady Athenamon."

Imperialdramon GM prepared to use his Solaris Blade once again. "All right, that's enough talk! It's time we fight! For the survival of the two worlds..."

"Oh spare me all of the rubbish," Yami Houou interrupted as she slowly levitated up. "Don't you realize that you gathered together are still helpless against a god such as myself."

"You're no god! Gods are supposed to be all powerful and have control over their own strength. In fact, you're simply an entity using a human host!" Susanoomon talked down on Yami Houou. "As powerful as you claim you are, you can be stopped!"

"Lucemon was drunken with a lust of power," Seraphimon said.

Yami Houou stifled a deep laughter. "And you compare me to this Lucemon? Or Pharaohmon for that matter? Perhaps, even Kaiser Ghidorah? The difference between myself and those three insignificant fools is the fact that I'm a survivor. I have survived since the beginning of time. Since the Big Bang... when creation became a born concept. Each host I have possessed shares my knowledge. My strength has declined after each host I've taken over but I was still powerful enough to absorb the power of a G-Type Star - which is equivalent to the sun. Several worlds and billions of innocent lives have perished. All incinerated by the inferno. Your world will soon share the same fate!"

"You're mad!!" Omegamon BM exclaimed as he prepared to fire.

"Omegamon! Don't!" Athenamon VM shouted to her lover.

"Ah, compassion for your loved one. I've once felt such compassion for this girl. Our bond was strong like a mother and a daughter... Unfortunately, she once again proved just how selfish and unaffectionate humans are. Humans are a plague to this world. A crippling disease that's slowly killing this very planet. Life is dying. Species are on the verge of extinction. Resources are being depleted. Humans are without the most sinful forms of life that evolution has brought forth. Why wait and allow the humans to inject a lethal dose of poison into this once lush and beautiful world? This world doesn't deserve a slow, excruciating death. It needs to be wiped out quickly and cleanly. Not to mention painlessly."

"You don't have any right, Yami Houou! We can repair all of the damage we've inflicted on this world!" Atem roared out, his Millennium Puzzle glowing with the Eye of Horus flickering on his forehead. "I've seen the sins perpetrated by the most heinous humans but I have seen the good in humans. The vessel I possess has shown me that. Yami Houou, even you must realize that..."

"I did but the humans have altered my view on their race. Humans are the universe's worst mistake. For that, they all must perish!" Yami Houou frowned as her black phoenix expanded and surrounded her. "Now if you wish to fight me and die, then help yourselves!"

"Enough of this bunk!" Dynasmon snorted with a tone of annoyance. "Alphamon, let us eliminate this troublesome entity!"

Crusadermon prepared to mount her attack. "I'm with you, Dynasmon!"

Alphamon gripped his sword and gave a battle-hardened stare toward Yami Houou. "Omegamon, shall we?"

"We have no other choice. Gathered with us are many of our strongest players..." Omegamon informed Alphamon as he looked toward Athenamon. "Let's go, my friend."

With that, the Royal Knights immediately assembled and prepared to mount a unified assault on the dark entity. Imperialdramon and Susanoomon summoned their weapons with their focus solely on Yami Houou.

"Celestial Angels! Come forth!" Seraphimon shouted.

Cherubimon and Ophanimon flew beside Seraphimon. Golden Rapidmon joined in with the three angels.

All Yami Houou could do when facing the unified digimon army was convey a calm manner. She watched the Royal Knights along with Imperialdramon and Susanoomon gliding out toward her.

"Pitiful warriors. This will prove to be amusing."

xxxxx

Justimon kneeled over as he helped D'Arcmon to her feet. Assisting Justimon was Kyodaidramon. Mermaimon, Ceresmon, Witchmon and the Duel Monster Amazons were already getting up to their feet.

"Are you ladies okay? Thank goodness you were all able to recover," Justimon asked the Amazons. "Is it just you here?"

D'Arcmon held the back of her head. "No, we have more of our sisters scattered across the city. Both from our tribe and Lady Swordswoman's tribe."

Kyodaidramon assisted Mermaimon up to her feet. "Speaking of Lady Athenamon, she and Artemismon left with Omegamon and the others to confront that entity known as Yami Houou."

"There's nothing we can do to help...?" Witchmon asked.

"We don't know the full details, Witchmon," Justimon replied as he turned and looked up to the skies. "I can't believe how quiet it's become. Just a few moments ago, this city was a war zone."

"What happened to the invaders?" Ceresmon noticed green dust remains scattered on the floor along with armor. "...I don't see anymore of those creatures."

"Somehow, they've all been wiped out," Kyodaidramon informed the Amazon digimon. "I don't know how but I believe this Yami Houou may have been responsible."

"Yami Houou... Just what is this Yami Houou?" Amazoness Paladin mentioned. Blowpiper and Chainmaster assisted their former queen up from the ground.

"Up you go, my lady," Chainmaster said as she lifted Paladin up to her feet.

Justimon simply added. "Like I said, I don't know the full details. However, I can tell you that the Royal Knights and our strongest digimon have gone to help the named Sailor Moon to stop Yami Houou."

"Sailor Moon...?" Mermaimon blinked in surprise.

D'Arcmon smiled. "So, she has indeed shown up to led her warriors?"

"Yes but we don't know where they are now," said Kyodaidramon. "All we can do is find any digimon in the city and make sure any human civilian are brought to safety."

D'Arcmon nodded in response. "Leave that job with us. We'll find the remaining digimon."

"Then, I'll go and see if any human civilian are safe," Justimon stated as he prepared to head out. "Kyodaidramon, want to join me?"

"Yes, I'll be right there, my friend!"

With that, Justimon hurried off to check the streets to find any humans left on the streets and to evacuate them to a safer haven. Kyodaidramon stayed behind to offer assistance to the remaining Amazons recovering from Yami Houou's mental attack.

"Lady Athenamon. Artemismon. Fellow digimon brothers and sisters... may Granasmon's spirit watch over you," D'Arcmon prayed for the warriors that have set off to combat the dark entity.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Espritdramon stared up to the skies with Samuridramon in his arms. Mika, Maya, Larry, Hayata, Sara and the three Grandra siblings were all gathered together as they wondered how severe and crucial the situation became.

"Do you know what's going on?" Larry addressed to Espritdramon.

"A huge battle has started. The likes of which you would never imagine," the Dra-Warrior did not take his eyes off the skies. "My leader and many of our colleagues are up there preparing to lay down their lives to protect the two worlds. My world and your world."

Mika crossed her arms. "...Are they fighting whatever raped with our heads? I never want to feel that kind of pain again."

"That's right," Espritdramon replied. "Yami Houou... I pray they and Sailor Moon can stop this entity. If they don't... I hate to say it but it will be the end for us all. The universe will be doomed."

"What?! The universe?!" the Grandra siblings exclaimed simultaneously.

Hayata gritted his teeth, while biting down on his lips. "Damn... let there be a miracle for us all then."

Espritdramon nodded. "You and me both, human. A miracle for humans, digimon and every other living creature in the universe."

xxxxx

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon were knocked back by Yami Houou's dark flames. Even Beelzebumon and Angedramon were rendered unconscious after having their minds shut down by Yami Houou.

"GAARGH!!" Dynasmon was knocked back by Yami Houou's scorching, black flames. "Too strong!!"

As Crusadermon flew out to direct an attack on Yami Houou, the entity shifted her eyes toward the pink-armored knight. Her eyes glowed red as Crusadermon was frozen in place. Unable to free herself, Crusadermon struggled under being restrained.

"Crusadermon!! Hang on!!" Magnamon shouted as his armor shimmered with a bright, explosive golden aura. "_**Magna Explosion!!**_" The golden-armored warriors expanded out the aura as it was about to swallow Yami Houou.

Yami Houou merely blinked and turned off Magnamon's golden light.

"WHAT?!" Magnamon looked over his body and noticed his golden light was deactivated. "How can this be?!"

"_**Buster Cannon!!**_" Omegamon BM roared as his cannon released a charged beam at the dark entity. "Alphamon!! Lady Athenamon!! Artemismon!! Now!!"

Athenamon VM conjured up her flaming owl and thrusted her fist forward. "_**Athena Flaming Owl!!**_"

"_**Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword!!**_" Alphamon summoned a massive sword - larger than his own actual size - and swung it across to release a giant projectile slash.

Artemismon set up and fired her arrows directly at the enemy. "_**Arrows of Justice!!**_"

Once all four attacks came shooting out from four directions, Yami Houou simply waved her hand out as she commanded her dark flames to engulf the digimons' attacks at once.

"It can't be!!" Omegamon BM shouted in horrified disbelief.

Alphamon growled angrily. "She managed to cancel out our attacks?!"

"Nothing!" Artemismon snarled.

Athenamon VM was shocked. "Nothing seems to be working!"

Laughing out in amusement, Yami Houou put out her hands and giggled wickedly. "Amusing parlor tricks, warriors. However, I don't have the time to be playing with you. I have arranged a date with Princess Serenity and her soldiers on the moon. So, in other words... _**YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!!**_" With that, she closed her hands as the black flames quickly knocked back Omegamon BM, Alphamon, Athenamon VM and Artemismon.

"UGH!!" Alphamon grunted.

"AAAAHHH!!" Athenamon VM screamed as she was knocked out of course.

Omegamon BM flew down as he caught Athenamon in his arms. "I've got you, my lady!"

As Artemismon was thrown back, Alphamon dove to her side and caught the Amazon.

"Thanks, Alphamon!"

"Anytime, Artemismon."

Imperialdramon GM glided out to meet Yami Houou head on and gripped his Solaris Blade tightly in his grasp. Before Yami Houou implemented her next move, the golden-armored Dra-Warrior flew up with his Solaris Blade raised overhead.

"My, my... what a bold move, warrior. But, I can assure you that you efforts are fruitless."

"We'll see about that!!" Imperialdramon GM shouted out a battle cry and swooped down to strike Yami Houou. Then, he stopped and shifted his eyes to what was approaching behind Yami Houou. "Now!! Susanoomon!!"

Yami Houou gasped as she twirled around to find...

A MASSIVE golden blade coming at her with full speed. Yami Houou noticed Susanoomon swinging the massive blade across.

"_**CELESTIAL BLADE!!**_"

"That's it, Susanoomon!! Don't stop!!" Imperialdramon exclaimed as he flew up to allow his sword to absorb the radiation coming from the sun in the background of space. _Yes, I've got enough for one more strike! Ra, sorry to say this but lend me your power once again!_

As Susanoomon's blade came around, Yami Houou stifled a laugh while grinning malevolently. Her eyes gleamed a dark red.

Then, without warning...

Susanoomon suddenly grunted as he felt his sword becoming heavy. Then, he watched as the weapon turned into solid gold before his very own eyes. The unified spirit warrior attempted to hold the weapon up but dropped it. It became too heavy for even him to carry.

"No! What's the meaning of this?!" Susanoomon exclaimed out of disbelief.

"Simple. I altered the shape, material and weight of your weapon. Transmutation," Yami Houou chuckled as she shot a glance at Susanoomon and forced him back. Floating over toward the paralyzed Susanoomon, Yami Houou directed her cosmic flames all over the unified spirit warrior's body. "Now, to strip you of all of your glory, dear legendary warriors!"

As Susanoomon became covered by the black flames, his body quickly shrunk down and split apart into ten sections. Agunimon, Wolfmon, Fairymon, Chakkoumon, Blitzmon, Loweemon, Mercuremon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grottomon were separated and sealed inside black bubbles.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Agunimon shouted as he slammed his fists against the bubble. "Let us out of here!"

"She... She managed to siphon off Susanoomon's power and split us apart!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

Blitzmon cursed. "Damn it! Just how was she able to do that?!"

Arbormon closed his fist as he recognized the face of Yami Houou. "Whoa! Is that really her?!" _Sailor Mars?! Can that be you?!_

"What's wrong, Arbormon?!" Ranamon asked the Warrior of Wood.

Loweemon snarled as he attempted to blast through his bubble prison. "Not even our powers are able to bust through these seals!"

"What now?" Agunimon feared the worst to come.

"Simple, dear legendary warriors," Yami Houou giggled psychotically while licking her lips. "You're all going to be cooked alive in your little prisons."

"WHAT?!" Chakkoumon was horrified as he listened.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Blitzmon freaked out as he desperately tried firing electrical blasts. "C'MON, BREAK!!"

Fairymon shuddered in fear. "No... We can't lose like this!"

Mercuremon remained quiet as he placed his hand against the barrier wall surrounding him. He turned and stared toward Yami Houou.

"HOLD ON, GUYS!! HELP IS ON MY WAY!!"

As Yami Houou turned around, Imperialdramon GM came flying down with his Solaris blade. Both stared into each other's eyes. Yami Houou waved her hands across to summon her black phoenix but Imperialdramon GM quickly glided out of the evil woman's reach.

"Yeah!! Go, Imperialdramon!!" Agunimon shouted out.

Atem, Joey and Seto Kaiba held onto Imperialdramon GM's shoulder while the golden giant soared across Earth's orbit. As Imperialdramon GM turned, he noticed Yami Houou teleporting across to reach him.

"Imperialdramon, what are you waiting for?!" Joey exclaimed as he questioned the Dra-Warrior leader.

Seto waited while gritting his teeth and closing his fists. "That's what I'd like to know..."

"Wait for it, Imperialdramon..." Atem muttered as he monitored Yami Houou reaching closer. "Wait for it..."

Grasping the hilt of his sword, Imperialdramon focused from the solar energy collected from the sun's radiation. He quickly took a swing and unleashed a series of golden rays that beamed through Yami Houou. "_**FINAL BLAZE - SOLARIS HEAVEN!!**_"

_**SHOOM.**_

Yami Houou's eyes widened as Imperialdramon's golden beams collided with her black phoenix. Both super powers were locked into a stalemate struggle between each other's attacks. Imperialdramon GM focused his golden rays while trying to overpower Yami Houou's blazing phoenix. The dark entity exerted enough force to make her black phoenix expand. Nonetheless, Imperialdramon GM has been putting up the best effort against Yami Houou.

"YOU WON'T HAVE THIS WORLD, YAMI HOUOU!!"

"And who are YOU to stop me?! You were never destined to destroy me!"

"No but I can at least slow you down! You will be stopped eventually... Whether your host finally manages to wake up or someone destroys you, this world will remain intact! I uphold my responsibility to resist dark forces like yourself! I, Imperialdramon... Leader of the Dra-Warrior Forces... And fused partners for both Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji... I will _**CONQUER YOU!!**_"

Suddenly, Imperialdramon GM's body flickered and became covered in a shining aura of golden light. The wings on his back spread out and unleashed a massive golden beam through his the widespread wings.

"Ha!! Try as you might... You will NOT win!!"

"PREPARE TO MEET OBLIVION, DESTROYER!!"

_**BOOM. SHOOM.**_

_**BAM!!**_

Yami Houou screamed out at the top of her lungs as she cut through massive golden beam. Imperialdramon GM was taken back in disbelief as Yami Houou's dark flames absorbed his golden aura.

"NO!!"

The dark entity grinned and laughed out triumphantly. "OH YES!! Now, let the destroyer _**CONQUER YOU!!**_"

_**"STOP!!"**_

As Yami Houou stopped and turned, she noticed Sailor Moon and the Valkyrie Senshi arriving just in time with their spirit beasts. Along with them were the Beast Tamers - minus Suzakato - and the Spirit Detectives sealed inside bubbles -and riding alongside some of the Valkyrie Senshi. The Tamers' digimon and Suzakato were flying alongside Pegasus.

"Heh, so Miss Little Pacifist just won't quit," Yami Houou recognized Sailor Moon's cry and licked her lips. "I was just about to go to the moon but I had a little detour..."

"Stop this, Yami Houou! Release my Rei-chan!!" The Moon Princess ordered Yami Houou.

"Ugh, so annoying..." The phoenix woman snorted as she shifted her eyes toward the moon. "We aren't very far from the moon as you can see. How about you meet me over there and we can all settle it? Just think you all will share the same grave as Queen Serenity herself." She glanced back to Sailor Moon and giggled. "It'll be a beautiful mother and daughter reunion..."

"I'm not going to die. I don't intend to... And you won't take Mars away from me," Sailor Moon pointed her sword toward Yami Houou and gave a hardened stare.

"Humph... stupid child. How about we settle this on sacred ground? If you all would be so kind as to follow me..." The dark entity sneered as she zipped across space in an instant and rocketed off toward the moon.

Everyone was flabbergasted by the rate Yami Houou vanished and traveled out into space. Imperialdramon GM let out a deep sigh of relief and looked over to Sailor Moon.

"Thank you... You must be Sailor Moon?"

The Senshi leader nodded as she addressed Imperialdramon GM. "Yes, I am Sailor Moon. You and your warriors put up a good fight but leave the rest to us. That witch has taken over my friend's body. It'll be us that'll stop her once and for all!"

"And how do you propose you do that?" Atem called out to Sailor Moon as he glanced down to her. "You've seen what Yami Houou can do."

"Yes but all of you were unable to reach out to the girl whose calling out for help. Only I was able to break through. It was my voice that allowed Mars to surface. You all are welcome to join the Senshi and myself... However, it will be I that'll release Sailor Mars from Yami Houou's control!"

Suzakato quickly interrupted. "Sailor Moon, I would suggest we get going. She's waiting for us."

Sailor Mercury rechecked her mini computer and scanned the moon from the distance. "The distance from here to the moon is approximately 384,403 kilometers. She's already on the moon. At the rate she seemed to be traveling... I would dare say... she had moved across at light speed."

"Light speed?!" Henbu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Then, are we able to travel across at that speed?" Sailor Uranus inquired.

Sailor Saturn answered. "I would assume our beasts can. Just as long as we're in space. There are certain restrictions on how we can travel at that speed, I suppose."

"Then, we better test out that theory then," Sailor Jupiter replied as she pat her cheetah's head.

Suzakato glided over to Pegasus and Sailor Moon. "Um... I don't think I can travel that fast."

"Tell you what, Takato. Do what the others did and touch Pegasus. He should provide you with a bubble sac for you to stay in until we reach the moon," Sailor Moon said as she whispered into Pegasus' left ear.

Snorting in response, Pegasus allowed Suzakato to touch him. As the Warrior of Suzaku placed a hand on Pegasus' left wing, a semi-transparent bubble sealed the fire warrior inside.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

Endymion gave a warning to Suzakato. "Make sure and stay inside before we reach the moon. If Saturn's theory is right, the animals of the Senshi should be able to travel out at light speed in space."

"Sailor Moon!! Wait!!" A trio of voices called out.

Before the group prepared to set off, they turned to see the Starlights and Sailor Kakyuu gliding over to them.

"Starlights? And Princess Kakyuu... You can transform into a Sailor Senshi?!" Sailor Moon blinked in surprise.

The Princess of Kinmoku slightly nodded as she was about to answer. That is until Sailor Star Fighter intervened and approached Sailor Moon.

"Yes but we'll discuss that for another time. I must warn you... Please, be careful. You and the Senshi should not fight her with the intention of besting her in battle. I know you can reach out to Sailor Mars... You removed the evil of Chaos out of Sailor Galaxia. I have the faith in the universe you will remove that entity possessing your best friend. Everything we've worked hard to protect rests in you and your allies' hands."

"Star Fighter..." The Moon Princess nearly teared up as she gave a smile and a slight nod. "I won't let you down..."

"We'll be joining you as soon as possible but we'll let you take the lead," Sailor Star Maker said.

Sailor Star Healer pushed aside the bangs covering her face. "Good luck, Sailor Senshi."

Gallantmon Shining Mode flew over to Imperialdramon GM and addressed to the golden giant. "We'll definitely use your help, Imperialdramon." The white knight noticed Atem and the two Dragon Knights standing perched on Imperialdramon's shoulder. "Oh... Yugi? Is that you?"

"Gallantmon! Nice to see ya again!" Joey waved out to Takato's digimon.

"Gallantmon, I'm glad Takato, you and the others are doing well," Atem acknowledged the white-armored digimon.

"Thanks, Yugi! Well, I have to get going. See you out there," Gallantmon said while gliding over by Pegasus' side and placed his hand on majestic horse's side.

"I assume everyone is ready then?" Youko Kurama observed everyone carefully.

Hiei frowned as his eyes stared off toward the moon.

"Then, everyone! This is it! Last chance to stop Yami Houou... and save our friend!" The determined Moon Princess declared as her eyes focused toward the moon and the massive black phoenix looming in the distance. "Mars, we're coming!"

xxxxx

Raising her head, Yami Houou closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Ah, yes..." Her fingers waved around as she reached out for the stars. "The universe is so vast and yet there's many other galaxies that I have yet to explore. Many worlds to destroy and stars to feed. Everything in the universe is nothing more than a precious playground for me to indulge in." The black phoenix let out an ear-piercing screech that could echo out in space. "Yes, isn't it just beautiful, Rei Hino? I can feel your very existence slipping away. It'll be only a short time before you become a faded memory."

At that moment, a bright aura of multi-colored light flashed behind Yami Houou. The evil woman had sensed their arrival so far off across the moon's distance. She merely glanced over her shoulder and noticed those who had appeared.

The Eight Valkyrie Sailor Senshi - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto & Sailor Sedna - riding on their beasts in addition to Prince Endymion.

The four Beast Tamers - Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu & Himakko - and the five mega digimon - Gallantmon Shining Mode, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon & Shadow Metalgarurumon.

The three Spirit Detectives - Yusuke Urameshi, Youko Kurama & Hiei.

Soon to arrive would be the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Kakyuu, Imperialdramon God Mode, the Three Dragon Knights, Omegamon Buster Mode, Athenamon Victory Mode, Artemismon and the others.

Yami Houou tilted her head to one side and cocked a grin. "So glad you all could arrive on such _short_ notice." Her glowing red eyes focused solely on Sailor Moon. "Princess Serenity, does this bring back memories? Memories of the old Moon Kingdom? The Silver Millennium? A time of peace when your dearest mother ruled for a millennium. I'm sure she would be so proud of how strong you've become. You are the universe's last hope."

"ENOUGH!!" The Moon Princess shouted as she silenced the dark entity. "You asked us here and you've got what you wanted!"

Sailor Jupiter blinked as she looked behind her to notice the Earth looming behind. "Yeah... Saturn's theory was right. We did go light speed, didn't we?"

"Sssh," Sailor Venus told her colleague to keep quiet.

"Oh, right..."

Suzakato stepped forward as he shouted toward Yami Houou. "You got exactly what you wanted! All of us are here and ready to take you down, you unforgiving witch! Once we've beaten you, Sailor Mars will be SET FREE!!"

"Awww, so cute and so bold, boy," the evil woman snickered as she raised her arms up. "I shall fuse the futility of this battle into your graves! But, I'll make sure Sailor Moon and you are last, Takato. I want to enjoy inflicting the most painful and excruciating pain on you two."

Sailor Moon pointed her sword directly at the corrupted, galactic entity. "No, this will be your end, Yami Houou! In the name of the Moon and the entire universe..." The moon symbol flashed on her forehead and gave off a beautiful, lofty glow.

"We will... _**PUNISH YOU!!**_" The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi cried out simultaneously.

Meanwhile, within Yami Houou's mind, Sailor Mars slowly lifted her head and watched a full view of her fellow Senshi and her colleagues facing off against the evil entity on the moon's grounds.

"...you guys... Do it..." The strong-willed Miko screamed out for her friends to hear. "_**STOP HER, MY SENSHI!! PURIFY HER, SAILOR MOON!!**_"

Yami Houou encircled the group as she smiled and chuckled wickedly. She did not for a minute take her eyes off them. The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi quickly spread out as did the digimon. Suzakato quickly emerged out of his bubble and activated his flame mode. The other Beast Tamers and the three Spirit Detectives remained inside the bubbles provided by the Valkyrie steeds.

"Humph, so you fools are ready to throw away your lives? So be it!" Yami Houou sneered as she glided out to meet the Valkyrie Senshi head on. "RAAAAGH!!"

**(Cue Digimon 02 Evolution theme **_**Beat Hit!**_

"Senshi!! Fuse with your beasts!!" Sailor Venus called out on command.

With that, the eight Valkyrie Senshi hopped off their steeds and placed their hands out. The eight beasts transformed into streams of light and beamed out toward their respective riders.

All right Valkyrie Senshi possessed auras of their respective colors and their elements spiraling around their bodies.

Sailor Mercury had columns of water surrounding her.

Sailor Jupiter was streaked with bolts of lightning around her body.

Sailor Venus possessed streaks of light shimmering off her armor.

Sailor Uranus was protected with strong winds spinning around her in the shape of a tornado.

Sailor Neptune was shielded by a powerful column of ocean water.

Sailor Pluto was covered by a violet aura.

Sailor Saturn became shrouded an intense dark purple aura. Her eyes were glowing white.

Sailor Sedna was protected by layers of ice covering her body.

All eight Senshi were levitating off the ground with wings spread out across their backs.

"Wow... Look at them! Aren't they beautiful?!" Suzakato exclaimed.

Seirika bit her lip while keeping an eye on the eight females. "Geez, this is some wicked power they're giving off."

"Of course, this is the eight Sailor Senshi. Once fusing with their beasts, it's only natural their strength would go up!" Henbu stated.

Mega Gargomon smashed his fists together. "Well, as The Thing would say... _It's clobbering time!_"

Youkai Inumon sighed. "And even at a moment like this, with the universe at stake, he cracks jokes... Oh, Terriermon."

Gallantmon SM held his Dragon Saber overhead and roared. "It's time, guys! Our last chance to stop Yami Houou where she stands!!"

"I think not!!" The dark entity cackled madly as she pushed her hands out.

Suddenly, the moon rock layer started to be uplifted off the ground as Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon, Shadow Metalgarurumon and Sakuyamon PM flew up to avoid being knocked off their feet. Seirika, Henbu and Himakko flew up toward their partners.

Sailor Uranus glided up and twisted around while releasing a strong wind force. The twisting winds blew across and managed to restrain Yami Houou in place. This allowed for Sailor Neptune to fly in to wash down the flaming entity.

However, Yami Houou quickly expanded her black phoenix as the large ocean water crashed against the flaming walls. She shot a glance at both Uranus and Neptune as she unleashed an invisible force - which knocked both Senshi away.

Mega Gargomon turned to direct his attacks on Yami Houou. "_**GARGO MISSILE!!**_" Launching the two large missiles mounted on his shoulders, the giant mega watched as they collided with Yami Houou. Unfortunately, much to his dismay, the missiles did not direct damage to the entity. Instead, they exploded on impact and Yami Houou was left unscathed. "NOT EVEN?! GEEZ!!"

Youkai Inumon hopped onto Shadow Metalgarurumon's back as they glided to meet Yami Houou straight on. The cybernetic wolf opened his mouth to release a stream of ice. As Shadow Metalgarurumon conjured up his attack, Youkai Inumon thrusted his right arm to release a black flaming wolf at her direction.

"_**COCYTUS BREATH!!**_"

"_**DARK FLAME HOUND!!**_"

Turning around to notice the incoming attacks, Yami Houou put up her right hand and commanded her black phoenix to absorb the blows. The ice melted away while the black flames were immediately fed to the phoenix.

"Ah, stupid mongrel. Your flames simply feed me and make me stronger!"

The priestess digimon, Sakuyamon, shouted out. "_**Amethyst Mandala!!**_" Sakuyamon PM flew straight up as she created a massive ring of golden energy. That giant ring quickly wrapped itself around Yami Houou and slowly started shrinking down in size. "Let's see you get out of this!"

Yami Houou simply cocked a conniving grin. "No problem." With that, the black phoenix expanded out and shattered the golden ring. "How's that for you, warrior?!"

"Not even that can stop her?!"

"All right, kiddies... Playtime is over," Yami Houou clapped her hands together. Once she clapped her hands, an irresistible, psychokinetic force knocked the four digimon back. "HAAAA!!"

Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon, Shadow Metalgarurumon and Sakuyamon Priestess Mode were sent flying back.

"HEY!! Don't forget about us!!" Seirika called out as she, Henbu and Himakko spread out to unleash their attacks on Yami Houou. Raising her trident overhead, Seirika summoned a tornado and launched it toward the dark entity. "_**DRAGON'S TEAR CYCLONE!!**_"

Himakko focused on manipulating the metal on Yami Houou's armor. "_**Metal Manipulation.**_" He sought to control the metal and use it as a weapon against the dark entity.

Henbu collected a large ball of moon rock and hurled it directly toward Yami Houou. "_**EARTH THROW!!**_"

"Simpletons." This was all Yami Houou could say as she abruptly halted their attacks. Her black flames incinerated the incoming moon rock thrown at her direction. She cancelled out Seirika's tornado. Even Himakko's metal manipulation didn't seem to work.

"Ha, my armor is not forged from any metal you can manipulate, warrior," she smirked as she unleashed her psychokinetic force to knock the trio back.

"AHHH!!" Seirika, Himakko and Henbu screamed out as they crash landed to the moon's rocky surface.

"Make sure to never turn your back on your opponent next time!" A woman yelled out, which garnered Yami Houou's attention.

Once Yami Houou turned, she watched Sailor Jupiter gliding out toward her. The female transformed into a streak of lightning and aimed for a direct hit on Yami Houou. The dark entity simply teleported out of Jupiter's incoming attack. Sailor Jupiter paused and pivoted her head to see Yami Houou floating above her.

"Damn!!" The brunette cursed as she flew up and charged her fists with electricity. "C'mon and fight with your own strength, bitch!!" Jupiter roared as she rapidly pounded against Yami Houou's dark flames. "C'MON!! FIGHT YOU COWARD!!"

"Your wish is my command..."

With that, Yami Houou called off her black phoenix. Jupiter charged in and threw in a series of punches. To the brunette's surprise, Yami Houou read her punches and dodged every single blow. Every single one of them. As Jupiter went for another punch, her body became frozen stiff and was lifted up into mid-air. Then, Jupiter felt a crushing force inside her throat as Yami Houou closed her right hand.

"You... aren't... fighting fair..."

Yami Houou frowned while her eyes gleamed. "Life isn't fair, Princess Jupiter. Your dearest friend, Rei Hino, learned that the hard way."

"...Rei... is stronger... than you think..."

"I think not. Look who I'm currently possessing. Her strong will proved USELESS against me!!"

"LIAR!!"

Yami Houou quickly twirled around as she released her stranglehold on Jupiter. Sailor Venus swooped down as she threw down a series of glowing chains. The dark entity flew across as she twisted around the chains.

"Mars isn't completely gone! She's still in there and hoping we rescue her!" Venus shouted.

Before Yami Houou could implement her next attack, Sailor Mercury threw her hands up and unleashed a massive water wave - which morphed into the shape of a Chinese dragon. Yami Houou stopped as she collided with Mercury's water dragon.

"You fools!! Nothing but a bunch of annoying twits!!"

Suddenly, as Yami Houou's guard was down, Sailor Pluto teleported above the evil entity and slammed her Keyblade through Yami Houou's back. Yami Houou hissed angrily as she twisted around and forced the Time Guardian back using her psychokinesis.

Sailor Sedna popped out through the moon rock and pushed her hands out to release an ice beam. "MARS!! PLEASE, HEAR US OUT!!"

Yami Houou turned and stopped the ice beam by putting her left hand out. Summoning her black phoenix, she melted away Sedna's ice.

"Sorry, child but Mars does not wish to answer to you!"

"Perhaps... she can answer to me!" A voice called out from above.

**(End theme)**

Yami Houou glanced up to find Sailor Saturn levitating above her. The Senshi of Destruction pointed her scythe at the dark entity and did not evoke any kind of emotion.

"Well, well, Sailor Saturn..."

"You're not the only one to have a dark entity take possession of your body. In case you've forgotten... I was a monster, too. I was Mistress 9. And now... I've been bestowed the power to destroy any planet I so choose. I could have destroyed Earth when I had the chance simply to eradicate the enemy. I could have used it on Ghidorah but it seems you'll leave me no choice but to use my greatest gift against you." Displaying her scythe, the artifact morphed back into the Silence Glaive. "Simply by dropping this, any world and even the solar system can be destroyed."

"Wait! Saturn!! Don't do it!!" Suzakato shouted.

Gallantmon SM called out. "There has to be another way!"

"The Earth and the universe is at crisis... I must. But, in the end, it will be the holder of the Silver Crystal that can subsequently revive all that is lost," Saturn explained as she stared toward the Moon Princess. "Sailor Moon, that'll be your job."

"Saturn!! No!! You don't have to do this!!" Sailor Moon pleaded. "We're here to save Sailor Mars!! You destroy Yami Houou until we've retrieved Mars!!"

Yami Houou simply chuckled as she shouted with laughter. "So, you're going to throw everyone's lives away just to destroy me? Sailor Saturn... your power is quite a rare gift but what makes you think it'll be enough to kill me?!"

The Senshi of Destruction smiled. "Guess you'll have to try me then."

With that, Saturn vanished into a beam of purple light and flew across into space. Yami Houou chased off in pursuit of the Senshi of Saturn.

"SATURN!!" Uranus screamed out as she watched the two streaks of light distancing themselves from the moon. She closed her fists tightly and felt nervous sweat dampen her forehead.

Sailor Venus watched in disbelief. "Man, look at them go!!"

Yusuke -still protected inside the bubble - raced over toward Sailor Moon. "Hey, aren't you going after them?!"

"Endymion, would you stay here and help with the other Senshi?" Sailor Moon asked of her lover.

Prince Endymion nodded as he jumped off the winged unicorn. He turned and ran over to help Sailor Pluto.

"We're way out of her league," Yusuke admitted. "If Yami Houou can do all that, what the hell can I do?!"

"Don't be like that, Yusuke. You and your two friends were still able to make it here. For now, at least provide help to my Senshi. Yusuke, your courage is admirable," Sailor Moon smiled as she commended the lead Spirit Detective. "However, there are some battles that you alone can't hope to win."

"Tell me about it."

"Only one person in the universe can bring Yami Houou to her knees and that is me. I hold the Silver Crystal and Moon Heart Crystal in my current possession. With those two artifacts, it is I who save Sailor Mars from the clutches of that evil witch..."

Yusuke frowned while nodding his head. "Then, go do what you have to do. We'll take care of everyone here. I'm sure the others will get here soon."

"Yes... Thank you, Yusuke," Sailor Moon turned and faced outer space. "Thank you for everything."

Just then, just arriving on the scene were the Sailor Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, Imperialdramon God Mode and the other digimon - including Omegamon Buster Mode and those not incapacitated by Yami Houou.

"Starlights! Princess Kakyuu!" Moon looked over to the Kinmoku Senshi.

"Where did Yami Houou go?!" Imperialdramon GM inquired, noticing the absence of the dark entity.

Sailor Moon pointed to space. "Out there chasing Sailor Saturn. Everyone I advise all of you to recover and get ready. Just in case she returns..."

Athenamon VM flew over to approach Sailor Moon. "But, can you succeed where all of us have failed? You're only one individual."

"And that's all is needed to make a difference. Yami Houou will be defeated by me," Sailor Moon assured the Amazon queen. "And I will carry out my duty as the universe's protector." Her demeanor became calm and nearly tranquil as her voice softened. _Saturn, please hurry..._

_**BOOM.**_

A flickering beam of light flashed for a moment as a moon exploded in the background. The two streams of light passed along the asteroid beltline. Sailor Saturn was leading off Yami Houou back to the Earth's moon.

Focusing her thoughts clearly, Saturn prepared to make a landing back on the moon. _Why isn't she gaining up on me? She obviously can go beyond light speed._

Yami Houou grinned. _Stupid child. She clearly has no clue on who she's dealing with! _She teleported and immediately stopped in front of Sailor Saturn. "The ride stops here, Princess Saturn."

Saturn cursed under her breath as she and Yami Houou were floating in the middle of space. The Senshi of Destruction glanced over behind Yami Houou to see Earth and the moon.

"Surprised at how fast we've been traveling? It wasn't too long ago we were zipping around your own planet. It would have been a shame if you had to destroy it! Don't you think?"

Sailor Saturn gave a hardened stare and narrowed her eyes. "..."

"Oh, such a frightening look."

Pointing her Silence Glaive toward Yami Houou, Sailor Saturn's armor and body was covered in a dark purple aura. Her eyes turned white as the wings on her back turned black. The Senshi of Destruction transformed into the Angel of Death. Her demeanor was expressionless.

Yami Houou retained that same calm expression as she flew out to launch a series of dark flame blasts.

Saturn twisted around the blasts and quickly summoned a wall of black energy to counter Yami Houou's flames. "_**SILENCE WALL!!**_"

Sneering angrily toward Saturn's action, Yami Houou teleported from out of Saturn's right. The Senshi of Destruction surveyed her surroundings and probed Yami Houou's presence.

_Where are you?_

_OVER HERE, CHILD._

Sailor Saturn twirled around and spotted Yami Houou floating above her. As Saturn gathered up enough strength, she flew up and aimed to slash her through using her Silence Glaive.

"It's no use!!"

Suddenly, Saturn vanished from Yami Houou's vantage point. The dark entity gasped and looked straight up as Sailor Saturn came down with her glaive.

"YOU!!"

"Yami Houou... you and I will both die together..." Saturn closed her eyes. _Everyone... This is the end for me. Sailor Moon, I'm sorry. _

"YOU WOULDN'T!!"

"_**Death Reborn...**_"

With that, the Senshi of Destruction slammed down her Silence Glaive and sang out a silent, eerie cry.

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

Everyone standing on the moon watched as the explosion was felt from where they stood. Saturn's ultimate attack had been triggered as Sailor Moon let out a horrifying gasp.

"No!! She just used her Death Reborn Revolution!!" Sailor Pluto shouted as her heart paced and eyes widened.

"What just happened?!" Omegamon BM inquired.

"...No..." Sailor Moon teared up. "Saturn and Mars... they both can't be..."

"What?! Tell us!!" Imperialdramon GM demanded an answer.

"...They're both gone... Saturn used her ultimate attack at the cost of her own life. At the sametime, she's taking Yami Houou with her..." Pluto closed her eyes and sighed. "Mars' body was also sacrificed."

Yusuke couldn't believe what he heard. "You've got to be kidding! Both of them?! Was that girl crazy?!"

"Wait! Look!" Seraphimon pointed ahead. "I see coming this way."

Once everyone focused their attention ahead. Once they noticed the black phoenix, they all paled in fright. Yami Houou had managed to conquer Sailor Saturn. In fact, the dark entity flew across with Sailor Saturn's unconscious body floating in front of her. Saturn's Valkyrie armor was shattered in some places including her helmet and her wings were torn apart.

"SATURN!!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"They're both alive..." Moon gasped. "But, what about..."

"Oh, don't worry. Princess Saturn is alive... for now anyway," Yami Houou responded to Moon's concern. "Fortunately, I stopped her from completing her ultimate attack. Just before she finished her little chant, I paralyzed her. Though, this did trigger a reaction and both of us were caught in that explosion you've just seen earlier. The 'Rei' side of me saved her life. Otherwise, I would have let her body be destroyed. So, be grateful that I have some compassion..." She sighed as she dropped Sailor Saturn's limp body.

Sailor Pluto flew up and caught Saturn. "...Oh, Saturn... You tried fighting her on your own..."

"She was such a brave little soul but alas she couldn't defeat me. None of you have what it takes to stop me from destroying all of creation," Yami Houou boasted.

"Then, it'll be up to us then!" Gallantmon SM exclaimed as he stood beside Suzakato and Sailor Moon. "This war isn't over yet, Yami Houou. Not until you've eliminated all of us!"

Sailor Moon gripped her sword tightly. "That's right."

"Well, then... come on!" Yami Houou invited the last warriors standing. "I'm right here! Show me what the final resistance have left!"

_SHOOM._

Before either side mounted their next attack, a giant wormhole appeared from out of nowhere and out emerged Imperium Guard Battle Cruiser. All eyes turned to witness the arrival of the massive battleship. Yami Houou scowled as she viewed the unexpected arrival of the Imperium ship.

"What the hell is that?!" Yusuke pointed to the massive spaceship.

Ophanimon frowned. "It appears to be a ship..."

"A spaceship of some kind but I don't know of what," Imperialdramon GM replied.

Sailor Pluto gasped as she recognized the design of the ship. "It can't be..."

"What is it, Pluto?!" Sailor Neptune questioned the Time Guardian. "Do you know anything about this unexpected arrival?"

Sailor Mercury attempted to scan the ship. "I... I can't even confirm what this ship is and where it came from. But, I can tell you all... that was a wormhole. Possibly from another galaxy similar to our own."

"But, what's it doing here?" wondered Sailor Jupiter.

Suzakato looked over to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, what do you think?"

No response from the Moon Princess.

However, Yami Houou cackled with amusement. "Oh, so those fools decided to follow me here? Guess they're still upset over what I did to their precious ships and their star. Hey, I can't help it!" The dark entity pretended to express any remorse over her actions.

Then, to the surprise of everyone, a blue light beamed down from the bottom of the Imperium ship. Everyone turned and watched as two figures appeared. The first was the Praetor of Imperium- Chronos. The other was even bigger shock to the Sailor Senshi. A golden-haired woman garbed in a golden yellow gown appeared.

"No..." Sailor Kakyuu gasped out in disbelief.

The Sailor Senshi were all stunned in silence.

Even Sailor Moon was taken back by shock. It appeared as if hell had suddenly frozen over.

Standing beside Chronos was none other than the Golden Queen - Galaxia.

"Sailor... Galaxia?!" Sailor Moon was flabbergasted by arrival of the Golden Queen.

"YOU!!" Sailor Star Fighter pointed directly at Galaxia with anger in her tone

The Senshi, too, were none too pleased with the sudden arrival of the same individual who had stolen their star seeds years ago. Prince Endymion sheathed his battle sword and recalled having his life abruptly taken by Galaxia.

"We meet again, Sailor Senshi," Galaxia announced, eyeing each of the Valkyrie warriors.

"WHY YOU!!" Sailor Uranus jumped to her feet and raced out to attack her. "You dare to show your face here?!"

Sailor Moon gasped as she quickly hopped off Pegasus, rushed in and intervened to stop Uranus. She stopped in between Uranus' charging path and Galaxia herself. Sailor Uranus stopped and growled toward the Moon Princess.

"Move, Sailor Moon!! Don't you realize that..."

"Remember that I was the one who removed Chaos out of her! She won't mean us harm anymore!" Moon shouted directly at the Outer.

Chronos observed the squabble with arms crossed and snorted. "I take it the one with the odd hairstyle is Queen Serenity's daughter?"

Galaxia paced toward Sailor Moon. "We meet again, Sailor Moon."

Twirling around, the Moon Princess showed a serious expression. There was a stare down between the two as Moon finally smiled.

"Galaxia."

The Golden Queen turned and shifted her eyes up toward Yami Houou. "We've encountered the Houou from the galaxy I was currently residing in. I was fortunate to have stayed with Chronos and the Imperium Empire for quite sometime since I left Earth. Ever since our last encounter, Sailor Moon. So, it's true that one of your own Senshi has been taken over by the Houou."

"She calls herself Yami Houou and has possessed Sailor Mars' body! Please, Galaxia... I need your help. We need your help..."

"As much as your Senshi seem to dislike me... Not that I blame them. I have come to assist you in anyway I can. Allow me to show you my gratitude for removing Chaos from my body and freeing me from the darkness. "

Suzakato blinked in confusion. "You two know each other...?"

Suddenly, Yami Houou laughter was heard as everyone glanced upward to anticipated the dark entity's next move. She levitated and carefully monitored Galaxia.

"My, my... So the Golden Queen has decided to crash the party. It's been a while since we've met. Hasn't it almost been three years? Then again, you managed to take Sailor Mars' precious little star seed. And you were the universe's most powerful Senshi!"

Galaxia followed up as she summoned her sword. "What of it?"

"But, that was then. How times have changed, Galaxia. You've squandered all that precious power. You could have been the ruler of the entire universe but you let it all go to waste. What a shame. How the mighty have fallen..."

Chronos quickly stepped in front of Galaxia and balled up his fists. "Go through me first!"

"Sailor Moon, there is a reason why I came here with Chronos and the Imperium fleet," the Golden Queen stated while assuming a battle stance with her sword in hand. "That reason is to eliminate the Yami Houou... even if it means sacrificing Sailor Mars' body."

"WHAT?!" The Senshi and the colleagues overheard this while exclaiming in utter disbelief.

"NO!! You can't mean that!!" Sailor Moon objected as she confronted Galaxia. "You can't be serious, Galaxia!!"

Sailor Uranus snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sailor Venus couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, this is your idea?! Planning an execution on our friend?!"

"That monster is _**NO LONGER**_ your colleague!" Galaxia retorted as she shot a glance to the Senshi. "If she is not destroyed, then the universe will be in jeopardy!"

Sailor Mercury cried out in plea. "There has to be another way! Let Sailor Moon handle this!"

Suzakato raced over toward Galaxia and confronted her. "Look, lady! I don't know who you think you are but I'm NOT going to let you kill Sailor Mars! You have no idea just how close she has been to us! Me, especially!"

"Takato..." Sailor Moon blinked in surprise.

Taken back by Suzakato's objection against her action, Galaxia shifted her attention to Yami Houou. "Boy... I sense you are deeply troubled over what has transpired. Judging by the look in your eyes, you care for her deeply."

"You have no idea... I can't stand by idly and let you carry out this execution order! If you will give Sailor Moon the chance to stop her..."

"It is true that Sailor Moon changed me for the better after removing the evil that had taken over my mind and body," the Golden Queen sighed as she recalled memories of being the universe's gravest threat. All of the star seeds she had taken. The hundreds of worlds - possibly thousands - that were destroyed during her long journey across the universe. It was because of Sailor Moon that she had once again seen the light and all the excruciating suffering she inflicted to many civilized worlds. "Child... I even recall taking your star seed as well as the billions of star seeds from Planet Earth."

Suzakato remembered a strange event nearly three and a half years ago. He and his family - along with everyone within Japan and the world - had their star seeds taken out of their bodies. "I did feel pain as if something was being ripped out of my chest."

"I'm sorry for the wrongdoings and the pain I caused to your people. For that, I returned every star seed to their rightful owner, including yours."

"Ok... I'm grateful that you did but you can't kill Sailor Mars! I won't allow it!"

Galaxia sighed as she closed her eyes. "Chronos..."

"Yes, Lady Galaxia," the Praetor nodded in response. He teleported out of Suzakato's view and reappeared in front of the Beast Tamer. Suzakato coughed out as he doubled over and dropped to his knees. Chronos delivered a punch into Suzakato's gut and rendered him unconscious. "Sorry, child, but this is for your own good."

"TAKATO!!" Seirika cried out as she struggled to ignore her injuries and glided across to retaliate on Chronos.

"RIKA!!" Henbu and Himakko shouted to the Warrior of Seiryuu.

Sakuyamon PM flew over to catch up to Seirika. Gallantmon SM hurried over and scooped Suzakato in his arms.

"HOW DARE!! That was my partner you hit!!" Gallantmon angrily retorted at Chronos. His eyes shifted toward Galaxia. "And you! Why did you just stand there and let that creep hit Takato!!"

Seirika dropped down beside Gallantmon and shot a deadly glance at the Praetor. "Hey asshole! You're NOT getting away with that!!"

"Be glad I only tapped your friend. If I had punched him with my best strength, he would be smeared against the moon rocks," Chronos replied to Seirika. "In other words, you would have been picking up whatever pieces of him were left."

Sakuyamon PM landed as she tended to Seirika. "Don't let that pig get you all rattled up."

"He hit Takato. No way I'm forgiving him for that, Sakuyamon."

"I'm sorry but this is not a battle you children should get involved in. This is a concern only Sailor Moon, myself and the Senshi of the Solar System must be concerned with," Galaxia stated promptly. "Chronos. Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me? I don't condone child abuse."

"Erm... Yes, Lady Galaxia."

"Sorry, lady, but that was child abuse the way I see it!" Yusuke objected as he pointed to Chronos. "No way am I letting that fly!"

Yami Houou couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the turn of events. _Look at them squabble. This is quite the show. Don't you think, Miss Hino? _"I hate to interrupt the debate going on but I'm afraid I'm growing bored here. I came here to kill you. Not argue with you. Princess Serenity. Galaxia. If you two wish to combat me, then be my quest. Before I destroy everything you hold dear, it would only be right for me to conquer the universe's most powerful Senshi."

Chronos had heard enough from Yami Houou and flew off to attack the dark entity. "I'll determine just how strong you are, Yami Houou! I am the Praetor of Planet Imperium and strongest warrior to hold such a prestigious position! Yami Houou, in the name of Imperium, I will avenge the five billion innocent lives you've slaughtered!!"

"What is he doing?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Imperialdramon GM growled as he flew out to stop Chronos. "The fool doesn't know what he's getting himself into! C'mon, everyone!"

With that, Omegamon BM and Athenamon VM followed out to assist Imperialdramon.

_**BOOM.**_

Chronos' fist collided with Yami Houou's dark flames as the Praetor gritted his teeth down. He went for another punch but Yami Houou abruptly stopped his momentum and pushed him away with her psychokinesis.

As Yami Houou turned, Imperialdramon GM, Omegamon BM and Athenamon VM surrounded her. Alphamon, Artemismon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon glided toward the trio to help them combat against the dark entity.

"Wait!! Don't fight her!!" Sailor Moon pleaded while hopping back on Pegasus. "Galaxia... will you help me? I know a way to stop Yami Houou without resorting to killing her! All I care for is saving Mars!"

Galaxia frowned as she watched Chronos laying on the ground and shifted her eyes toward the Moon Princess. "...Well, considering you saved me, I don't know how I should ever doubt you." She nodded and went along with Sailor Moon's resolution. "Very well, Sailor Moon. We'll go by here. However, should anything go wrong, then you know what we must do..."

"It won't come down to that, Galaxia," Sailor Moon replied. "I can save her."

"Then, I believe you, Sailor Moon."

Seirika kneeled over as she put an arm around Suzakato. "C'mon, goggle head, I've got ya..."

"Please, take care of him," Sailor Moon whispered to Seirika. "Tell him that Mars will be coming back."

"Are you actually going out there? You must be nuts if you are."

"I know. I've been called many things but I know what I have to do," the blonde-haired Valkyrie sighed. "Senshi, follow me."

Upon hearing their leader summoning for them, the Valkyrie Senshi - minus Pluto and Saturn - flew over to stand together. Sailor Pluto stayed behind to place Sailor Saturn into Endymion's care. They watched as Yami Houou once again demonstrated her dominant strength.

"_**NOVA CRUSHER!!**_"

"_**MEGA BUSTER CANNON!!**_"

"_**ULTIMATE WAR BLADE KING DRAGON SWORD!!**_"

"_**ATHENA FLAMING OWL!!**_"

"_**ARROWS OF JUSTICE!!**_"

"_**HALLOWED KNUCKLE!!**_"

"_**EDEN'S JAVELIN!!**_"

"_**LIGHTNING SPEAR!!**_"

"_**TRI-BEAM!!**_"

As the attacks from each digimon shot from all angles, Yami Houou put out her hands as the dark flames shielded her from the devastating attacks.

"Pitiful. I'm not even interested in you bunch. It's the Senshi I want... So, be gone all of you!" Yami Houou shouted as she knocked all eight digimon away with her psychokinesis.

Omegamon BM, Alphamon, Athenamon VM, Artemismon, the Three Celestial digimon and Golden Rapidmon were left laying across the moon ground.

Imperialdramon GM was thrown back as he quickly put up a golden barrier to shield himself -and the three Dragon Knights. "Hang on, you three!!"

Atem crossed his arms in front. "Her power is simply too much!! Not even I could even hope to Mind Crush her..."

_**"PHARAOH!!"**_ Joey called out to his friend. "Hang on!!"

Seto grunted while standing his ground. "...I still can't believe everything I've seen here. Guess this is what I get for not believing in that magic mumbo jumbo..."

"Even if I can't Mind Crush, I'll stop her in anyway I can!" Atem declared as he unsheathed his sword. "I destroyed Zorc with the help of the Egyptian Gods! Even if all we have now is Imperialdramon fused with Ra, it's better than nothing!"

Imperialdramon GM tried holding his ground as Yami Houou focused on destroying the golden-armored warrior. "...You don't understand... Even with Ra's power... This is a galactic force beyond our comprehension! Even all Three Egyptian Gods would not be enough I'm afraid!!"

"Yes but true warriors stand and fall together! I intend to fall in the blaze of glory!" Atem roared as he jumped off and landed in front of Imperialdramon's barrier.

"YUG!! PHARAOH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yami Houou snorted at Atem's valiance. "Fools. Even your ancient Egyptian magic does not compare to billions of years of cosmic evolution!!"

"Maybe so but you will NOT have Planet Earth!!" Atem retorted as he rushed through the barrier.

"So, you choose to run into your own death?! It's your choice but who am I to stop you, valiant warrior?!"

As Yami Houou prepared eradicate Atem, Sailor Moon swooped in with Pegasus. The woman twirled and teleported out of Sailor Moon's reach. As Yami Houou relocated above the moon's surface, she turned as Galaxia blasted her with a bolt of golden lightning. Yami Houou summoned her dark flames to repel the golden lightning.

Meanwhile, Gallantmon SM stood in front of Atem to shield him from any incoming attacks.

"Are you okay, Yugi?!" Gallantmon SM called out to the pharaoh.

"Yes but I'm Atem now! Or you may address to me as the Pharaoh!"

"Right! Stay make sure and stand behind me!" The white-armored knight exclaimed while holding his Dragon Saber up to create a barrier around himself and Atem.

"So sorry to disappoint you, Galaxia... As far as being the most powerful force in the universe, you've been replaced! I am the universe's greatest threat! For I am Yami Houou!! Bringer of life and death!!"

Galaxia struggled as she channeled more of her cosmic power against Yami Houou's dark flames.

_**"EVERYONE!!"**_ Sailor Moon shouted on command.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Sedna each transformed into beams of light. They quickly flew out and spun around Yami Houou to distract her.

"ARGH!! YOU LITTLE PESTS!!" Yami Houou screamed out as she prepared to mind rape them.

Before she could implement her move, Galaxia swooped in from behind and slashed Yami Houou's back with her sword. The dark entity twirled around with her eyes turning red.

"NOW, SAILOR MOON!!" Galaxia called to the Moon Princess' attention.

As Yami Houou turned the opposite direction, Sailor Moon jumped off Pegasus and swooped in to tackle Yami Houou. The evil entity stared into Moon's heavenly blue eyes - which started to tear up with sorrow.

"_**REI-CHAN!!**_"

Then, the entire paused as if time had suddenly stopped.

Yami Houou shook her head and shuddered. While grabbing her head, Yami Houou let out a blood-curling scream and threw her head back. "_**GAAAAAAUGH!! NO!! STOP CALLING FOR HER!! I WON'T LET YOU OUT!!**_" As Yami Houou thrashed about, her eyes quickly changed - from red to their normal purple hue. "_**NOOOOO!! I WON'T LET YOU COME OUT, YOU BITCH!!**_"

_It's working?! Yes!! C'mon, Rei-chan!! I know you can hear me!!_ Sailor Moon closed her eyes and threw her arms out.

Once Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around Yami Houou, the Moon Princess pushed the evil entity off the moon. The Senshi reverted back to their normal Valkyrie forms as they gathered beside Galaxia.

"What just happened?" Sailor Venus wondered.

Sailor Mercury replied. "I think she's managed to get through to Mars!"

"Yes. I was able to sense Sailor Mars regaining control over Yami Houou for a moment," Galaxia confirmed while brushing her golden hair aside. "We were lucky to hold her off... long enough for her to intervene. Sailor Moon... let's see if you can truly bring back your beloved Sailor Mars."

"C'mon, Sailor Moon! Bring back our girl back!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

Sailor Sedna panted heavily. "Geez, I don't know about you guys... But I'm pretty exhausted..."

Galaxia carefully observed the Senshi. _You've used up nearly all of your energy to help fight Yami Houou. You all fought valiantly, young warriors. Recover and let Sailor Moon take care of the rest._

Slowly opening her eyes, Yami Houou noticed that she was floating above the moon. She surveyed her surroundings and quickly noticed Sailor Moon floating several feet away from her. The two locked eyes and had a brief, quiet stare down.

"Princess Serenity..."

"Rei-chan..." Sailor Moon murmured as she closed her eyes. The crescent moon symbol flashed on her forehead and beamed out toward Yami Houou's head. _Rei-chan, I know you're there. Please, answer me. I want to help you. Let me help you conquer Yami Houou..._

The evil woman screamed as she held her head. "NOOO!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!"

_Rei-chan, I know you're much stronger than this! Your will is strong enough to overcome this witch!! Sailor Mars... PLEASE, ANSWER!!_

As Yami Houou trembled, her eyes faded from a gleaming, blood red into their normal purple, hue. Sailor Mars/Rei Hino immediately resurfaced. Yami Houou responded using Rei's own voice. "...Sa... Sailor Moon?"

"Mars?!"

"Sailor Moon?!" Mars cried out as the Yami Houou side quickly regained control. "_**NO WAY!! YOU'RE STAYING INSIDE, BITCH!!**_"

_No! You had her! C'mon, Rei-chan!! If only you can allow me to enter your mind!!_

Realizing that her voice would not be enough, Sailor Moon put her hands out. Appearing in her left palm was the Moon Heart Crystal. Materializing over her open, right palm was the Silver Crystal. As the Moon Princess brought both artifacts together, she focused her crescent moon beam through Yami Houou. Both women were immediately swallowed up by a white shining aura.

_Rei-chan, with the power of my two crystals, I will enter your mind. Please, show me where I can find you. And allow me to remind you of who you are._

_Usagi... I'm in here!! Please, save me!!_

_Relax, Rei-chan. I'm here. Nobody, not even Yami Houou, will come and harm you. It's just you and me now. As it should be..._

_Oh, Usagi... help me..._

_I will._

xxxxx

**Rei's Mind/11:16 PM**

Sailor Moon found herself within the subconsciousness of Sailor Mars' own mind. She glanced around the alternate dimension and slowly walked across a row of stairs. These stairs led directly to where Sailor Mars was chained down.

"Hello...?" The Moon Princess said as her voice echoed throughout the dimension. "Rei-chan?! Are you here?! Rei-chan!!"

"...Sa... Sailor Moon..."

As her eyes picked up on Mars' faint voice, Sailor Moon let out a hushed gasp and started racing up the stairs. Her heeled boots clanked against the stone steps. Suddenly, as she raced up, a burst of flames rushed up behind her. However, this did not stop the determined soldier as she ignored the roaring flames and jumped up to land at the top of the steps. She managed to balance herself while standing on the edge of the top step and looked behind her.

"...I'm not going to let you keep me away from MY friend!!" Moon shouted directly toward the flames. She snorted and turned around to find something that immediately caught her by surprise.

Laying on the ground was a little girl with beautiful black hair. She wore a red gown and a white flower reef around her forehead. Judging by her size and looks, she appeared to be at least six years of age.

"Who...?" Sailor Moon suddenly stopped herself as she recognized the little girl. "Rei... Rei-chan?!"

Slowly opening her eyes and stirring a bit, the little girl groaned. Sailor Moon raced over the girl's side and scooped her up in her arms. The child focused through her blurry vision and glanced up into the beautiful face of the Moon Princess. A faint smile curled across the child's soft, moist lips.

"Sailor Moon..." The child smiled.

Moon smiled warmly and grabbed the child's right hand. "Rei-chan... it's really you.."

"Yes..."

"But how did this happen...?"

"Yami Houou is draining me of my energy... As a result, I've been de-aged and will only fade away from existence... and eventually become nothing..." The girl replied as she started to lose focus. "Ooooh..."

"Rei-chan!!"

"Don't worry... Just felt a bit light-headed..."

"Still trying to make me laugh even now..." Moon slowly got back to her feet and took Rei's hand. "Ok then. It's time we get out of here..."

"Right, before Yami Houou regains control and finds us! You're doing a good job fighting her, Princess Serenity! I won't be long until I get my old body back!"

Just then, Sailor Moon paused for a moment as she had picked up on Rei referring to her as _Princess Serenity_. Her suspicions of the girl quickly heightened as she narrowed her eyes. Rei blinked and wondered why Sailor Moon was shooting her a slightly suspicious look.

"What did you call me...?" Moon inquired as she frowned. "Rei-chan would never call me Princess Serenity unless I'm in princess form. And I'm not in my princess form now... I'm a Valkyrie..."

Rei backed away. "...Usagi... please... you're being..."

"You're _not_ Rei-chan. You're _NOT_ her!!" Moon shouted directly toward 'Rei.' "I was fooled when Hotaru-chan attempted this when Mistress 9 possessed her."

"Usagi... it's me..."

"DROP THE ACT, YAMI HOUOU!! I KNOW IT'S YOU!!"

'Rei' backed away as she giggled. Then, her giggles turned into malicious laughter dripped with evil.

"Ooooh, you're SO good, Princess Serenity! I didn't think you would see through that pitiful little girl act!"

"Toy with my emotions. Toy with my friend's memories... _**I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!**_" Sailor Moon screamed as she unsheathed her sword. "Where is MY friend?!"

"Sailor Moon!!"

As the Moon Princess picked up on the real Mars' voice, she turned and faced the opposite direction. She found Valkyrie Sailor Mars pinned against a cross.

_**"MARS!!"**_

"...good thing you saw through that bitch's disguise... _odango-atama_."

Sailor Moon quickly turned toward 'Rei' - as the little girl was engulfed by a column of black flames. The child instantly matured and transformed back into Yami Houou. The evil entity smirked as she summoned her black phoenix to combat the Moon Princess.

**(Cue One-Winged Sephiroth's theme)**

"Now I have you where I want you, Princess Serenity!!" Yami Houou laughed as she licked her lips. "Now you can DIE with Mars!!"

"That's not going to happen," Moon shot a hardened stare toward the entity as the two crystals appeared above her head. "Remember, I still have my two crystals!!"

"Ha! You think you can save your friend and destroy me?! Know this... If you kill me, dear Rei will be dead, too!"

"Then, I'll just have to seal you inside Rei-chan. That way you can never escape your prison and my friend's life can be spared! I can make it possible! My crystals can make the impossible... possible!!"

Yami Houou frowned. "Even if that's the case, I will NOT allow for that to happen, Princess Serenity!!" She quickly directed her dark flames toward Sailor Moon. _**"NOW, DIE!!"**_

"SAILOR MOON!!" Sailor Mars screamed directly to her friend. Closing her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch her friend getting killed. _I can't believe I can't do anything to save her! If I wasn't pinned down... I wish I could be there for Usagi!!_

Raising her hands over her, the two crystals dropped down to Sailor Moon. Both artifacts beamed out two pairs of beams - one being white and the other red. They intertwined and fused to create a barrier. Yami Houou's dark flames collided hard with Sailor Moon's barrier.

The two cosmic powers' were locked into a stalemate as Yami Houou channeled more of her black flames. She even tried psychokinesis - which only managed to push Sailor Moon just slightly back. Demonstrating her sheer determination and valor, Sailor Moon resisted Yami Houou's overwhelming force. Not even the evil entity's destructive nature would be enough to stop the Moon Princess from retrieving the one she loved as a sister.

"_**You can't have her, Sailor Moon!! She's MINE!! ALL MINE!!**_"

Ignoring Yami Houou's ear-piercing screams, Sailor Moon pushed forward as her two crystals protected her.

"_**You cannot comprehend our bond!! Our connection!! I've been one with Princess Mars since her birth!! So, in truth, I've known her longer!!**_"

"Then... why are you threatening to rob her existence?" Sailor Moon asked as she paced a few steps forward. "If you have such a strong bond with her, why aren't you helping us?"

"_**I did help you!! Remember, it was I that ended Kaiser Ghidorah's life!!**_"

"But why did you attack our friends?! Rei-chan trusted you!!"

"_**You humans are the reason why I've become the way I am!! I was once a benevolent force until I witnessed the sins prepetrated by the human filth of Earth!! I had thought Rei Hino was different from all of you!! Unfortunately, I was wrong!!**_"

This statement only managed to anger Sailor Moon as she responded with a loud cry. "You don't understand everything about humans!! _**NOTHING AT ALL!!**_"

Sailor Mars watched the two forces still locked in a tight stalemate. Neither side seemed to be faltering.

"Sailor Moon..."

"And you know nothing about Rei Hino!! In fact, we're more closer to her than you ever claim to be!!" Sailor Moon retorted as she spoke out in defense of her friend. "...I was the first person she ever opened up to. I was the first she would proudly call her friend! We've been there for each other! Through the joy, the pain, the happiness, the sorrow... We've overcome many dark forces and managed to come through alive! When I'm the verge of death, it's always her that throws her life on the line! She has died for me twice! TWICE!! How can you sit there and say that she's trash as you deemed her to be?!" Holding the two artifacts, Sailor Moon paced through the intense, black flames. She ignored the intense heat and pushed onward.

"No..."

"Before I met her, she's always distrusted people - all because of the way her father mistreated her. I see you were trying to cause harm to that man... weren't you?"

Yami Houou scowled at the mere mention of Rei's father. "What of it...?!"

"Killing that man will NOT solve anything and even Rei-chan knows that!! The Rei-chan I know would never deliberately try killing her father!! But, you... you would have no qualms about doing so."

"None..."

"Such a shame. And the fact you just came out as soon as Rei's sister died. No... murdered before Rei-chan's eyes."

"And I killed that son of a bitch for Rei. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Yet, you have me to deal with."

Sailor Moon shut her eyes as the crescent moon beamed through her forehead. "Then, I will do what I can to defeat you."

"_**LIKE I'D LET YOU OVERCOME ME!! I AM THE UNIVERSE'S END!!**_"

Ignoring Yami Houou's boasts, Sailor Moon pressed onward with her crystals penetrating through the dark, cosmic flames. The evil entity sneered as she channeled more of her power.

**(End theme)**

Sailor Mars wiggled around with every last ounce of strength left in her body. Barely lifting her head up, Mars gritted her teeth and yelped out. "Sailor... Moon..." _I can't let her fight that bitch alone! Yami Houou has been apart of me ever since I was born... Since my birth on Planet Mars... I have to be the one to seal her up! I'm the one she wants! Well, guess what, Yami Houou? I've got news for you... Nobody... And I mean... __**NOBODY**_. "NOBODY TREATS REI HINO LIKE TRASH!!"

Suddenly, both Yami Houou and Sailor Moon turned around as Valkyrie Sailor Mars' screaming warranted their undivided attention. Flashing on the Miko's forehead was the planetary symbol of Mars.

_**"MARS?!"**_

"Ugh... you annoying little brat!" Yami Houou scoffed in annoyance.

"...I'm... I'm NOT afraid of you anymore, Yami Houou... You've caused enough pain... You've brought enough agony... No more... No more..." The Senshi of Mars breathed heavily and panted. As she raised her head, her hardened purple eyes stared into Yami Houou's red orbs. "...I am the warrior of passion... I am a warrior of great virtue... I value all living things. Not just those on Earth but those throughout the universe. You're the one who's TRASH!!"

Yami Houou growled angrily toward her vessel. "Shut up..."

"Yeah!! Way to remind her of who you are, Mars!!"

Sailor Mars felt new strength building up inside of her. After all the torment Yami Houou had inflicted on her soul, the raven-haired beauty had been pushed to her limit. A limit that had been torn down like a wall.

"I made a _vow of chastity_ to MY Princess! That same girl I've vowed to protect with my life. The same girl who I made a vow to return her soul from Ghidorah... and I pledged to led the Guardian Senshi when she is unfit to fight. Yami Houou... that is who I am... I am..."

**(Cue **_**Reflection**_** by Megumi Hayashibara)**

Sailor Moon smiled proudly as she gained ground against Yami Houou. Her two crystals were stabilizing Yami Houou's cosmic power. A bright illuminating beam of white light shrouded Yami Houou. With Mars already regaining her inner strength, the evil entity sensed her power weakening and her control over Rei Hino diminishing.

Mars visualized images of her past. She saw herself born to a beautiful young woman who had a strikingly similar appearance as Rei herself. She viewed herself as a young child happily playing with her mother and father at the time. The next image displayed her first day living with her grandfather at Hikawa Shrine. Following that memorial were images of her growing up into a teenage and becoming a priestess. Then, followed the most important images: her first meeting with Usagi Tsukino nearly six years ago, becoming Sailor Mars for the first time since her reincarnated awakening, helping her team battling Queen Beryl's soldiers & the evil empress herself, her friendship with Usagi & the Senshi developing, the many enemies they've had to endure and the first meeting with her sister Cammy.

_Everyone... I know you're all with me. In mind, body and spirit... _

_You can do it, Rei!_

Mars opened her eyes as she saw a mist materializing and morphing into Cammy's self-image. The Sailor Senshi soon appeared - Prince Endymion included – and formed a circle around the Miko.

"You guys...?"

Cammy winked to her sister. _Show this witch that you're not one to be pushed around!_

Mars teared up as she laid her eyes on her sister's image. "Cammy-chan... Oh, my sister..."

Sailor Venus smiled and winked. _You go, girl!_

Sailor Jupiter threw up a raised fist. _Kick her ass for all of us!_

_We're behind you, Sailor Mars._ Sailor Mercury nodded.

_Take back your body, Mars._ Sailor Neptune said.

_You better not let her take control of you again or else. Got it?_ Sailor Uranus said, smirking.

_No matter what happens we'll always be with you._ Sailor Saturn spoke up.

Sailor Pluto nodded. _Never lose hope, Sailor Mars. That is not like you._

Sailor Sedna smiled warmly. _Ok, I know I'm a newbie... But I truly admire your courage and wish I can become strong like you. But, first, you have your own demons to overcome. I have faith in you!_

Prince Endymion spoke out as his words comforted the Fire Senshi. _You've truly proven yourself to be the most dedicated to Princess Serenity and the Royal Moon Court. Sailor Mars, take back control of your body and live on to see the coming of the new Silver Millennium._

Sailor Moon clasped her hands together and smiled. _Rei-chan... You'll always have a place in my heart. I love you._

"You guys..." The Fire Senshi felt happy tears in her eyes as she closed them.

_Don't forget that I'll won't ever lose faith in you, Mars._

The Miko twirled around as she spotted Suzakato floating in front of her. The assuring words from the boy were enough to fuel the flames of passion in her beating heart.

"Takato-kun..." Mars murmured.

_So, who are you? _

"I am... I am..."

Yami Houou twisted around as she glided out to grab the fire warrior. Sailor Moon gasped as she called out to her friend.

"REI-CHAN!! LOOK OUT!!"

"YOU'RE MINE, CHILD!! YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH ME!!"

Sailor Mars shot a determined glare toward Yami Houou, broke free from chains and threw a closed fist - which collided with Yami Houou's right cheek. "I AM... _**SAILOR MARS!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

The dark entity reeled from the vicious blow as she was sent flying across. "...WH... WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" The entity managed to put the brakes and stopped in mid-air.

"Sailor Mars!!" Sailor Moon cried out to her friend.

The Senshi of Mars stood tall on the platform - sporting a red aura covering her body in full glory. She was freed and piercing a glance toward Yami Houou.

Yami Houou trembled as she quivered. Her body was already feeling the effects from Sailor Mars' punch. "...How... How is this possible? I feel so weakened..." _NO! She's already regaining control!! I can't control her anymore!! Her will has become too strong for me to overcome!!_

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Mars asked her Moon Princess - of course not taking her eyes off Yami Houou.

Nodding her head, Moon let out a sigh of relief. "Sailor Mars... you're back. Thank goodness."

"It's going to take more than some evil galactic psychopath to break my will and take control over MY body!" Mars winked to Sailor Moon as she directed her attention back to Yami Houou. "If there's one thing I hate the most, that would be bullies. Yami Houou, that's what you are!!" The dark-haired female pointed to her darker half. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BULLY!!"

Yami Houou cursed under her breath. "...You... stupid brat... _**YOU STUPID BRAT!!**_" She raised her hands and tried gathering up her dark flames. To her dismay, nothing came about. "What's going on here?! I'm not able to gather up any energy?! What in devil is going on?!"

Sailor Mars smirked as a flaming aura surrounded her. "Sorry but I'll be taking back my_ flames_. So, sorry, to disappoint you, _princess_."

"Mock me, will you?"

"Minds think alike. Mocking my enemies is what I do best."

Sailor Moon stood by and watched the face off between the two sides. On one side was the sinister half of Rei Hino and the bringer of destruction: Yami Houou. On the opposite side was the Princess of Mars and Warrior of the Flames: Valkyrie Sailor Mars.

"Now, it's about time I take back my body. Don't you think?" Mars closed her fists as a column of fire swallowed her up. In an instant, as the flames died down, she vanished.

Yami Houou blinked as Valkyrie Sailor Mars teleported in front of her. As the woman attempted to grab Mars, her fist collided with the Flame Senshi's face. Sailor Mars took the hit full force without budging an inch.

Suddenly, Yami Houou felt her entire body once again becoming paralyzed as she was unable to move her other fist.

_She does have full control of her body again!! That... bitch!!_

Valkyrie Sailor Mars pushed her arms out as a flaming aura surrounded her. "Yami Houou!! You're definitely not someone I'd want as a friend or a mother! So, in the name of Mars... _**BURN!!**_" Closing her eyes, Mars hummed a beautiful, harmonious tune and spread her arms out. Flashing on her forehead was the astronomical Mars symbol and beamed out a red light. "I already have a guardian to protect me..."

"SAILOR MARS!! HURRY!!" Sailor Moon shouted to the Miko.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon. She can't do anything as long as I'm in full control. Plus, she's paralyzed in place! She's toast!" Mars assured her princess. _Guardian beast. Are you ready?_

With that, the beautiful phoenix appeared over Sailor Mars' head.

_I am here, Princess Mars. Back at your command._

_Good. Together, let's send this witch packing and sealed away for good! Now, all I ask is for you to lend me your strength once again!_

_Princess, I am happy to oblige. Let's us bring twilight to this entity._

Cupping her hands together, Sailor Mars condensed a large pillar of flames and released a massive burst of flames. The flames morphed into the shape of a massive red-orange phoenix. Its eyes gleamed red as it opened its mouth and dove down to swallow the paralyzed Yami Houou up.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me... Princess Mars..." The evil entity pierced a deadly stare toward Sailor Mars. "...I will continue to haunt you until the day you die..."

Mars frowned. "And I'll be waiting on the other side." The Miko shouted out her attack immediately as her voice echoed throughout the dimension. "_**MARS CELESTIAL PHOENIX!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

As Sailor Moon flew up to watch the flames engulf Yami Houou, she looked over to Sailor Mars and cheered her friend on.

"YOU GOT HER!!"

Sailor Mars focused all of her spiritual, magical and cosmic energy as the size of the explosive flame filled up the entire dimension. She sneered while continuing to focus her attack directly on Yami Houou without any sign of restraint. "_**BURNNNNNNNN, YAMI HOUOU!!**_"

The evil entity watched as her entire body started breaking down within the explosive blast as her final screams echoed out. "_**GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!**_"

**(End theme)**

"Yes!! It's over!!" Sailor Moon cheered on.

Sailor Mars frowned as she continued releasing more energy. "No... yet, Sailor Moon... I've only regained control of my mind... My body has yet to regain my normal form..."

xxxxx

**Space/Earth's Moon/11:20 PM**

And Sailor Mars was correct.

Yami Houou screamed as she grabbed the sides of her head and released a series of black flames madly. "GAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Sailor Mars!! You've got her!! Just one more blast and it'll be over!!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Looking on from the moon, the other Sailor Senshi stood alongside the Spirit Detectives, the Beast Tamers, the digimon and the Dragon Knights. Their eyes monitored the activities of both the Moon Princess and Yami Houou. They were surprised by what has transpired since Sailor Moon took Yami Houou away into space to prevent any possible causality.

"Look! Something is happening to Yami Houou!" Henbu pointed up.

Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes. "Yes... Sailor Mars has already regained control of her mind but has yet to conquer the entity fully."

"But at least Yami Houou won't be recovering anytime soon, right?" Omegamon BM asked as Athenamon VM helped him to stand.

Galaxia nodded. "For Mars' sake, let us hope so." _Sailor Moon still needs to seal the entity from within._

"Yeah!! Go for it, Moon and Mars!!" Sailor Venus cheered them on. "You have that witch where you want her!!"

Youko Kurama, Sakuyamon, Hiei, Imperialdramon GM, Atem, the Outer Senshi and a few others watched in silence while waiting for the full results to occur.

"C'mon, Mars!! You can do it!" Gallantmon SM expressed his support for the Flame Senshi.

Seirika remained beside Suzakato's side and managed to look up to witness the inner struggle Yami Houou tried to endure. Her hope that this whole battle would be over with. As her eyes laid upon Suzakato's body, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Then, unbeknownst to everyone...

A voice spoke in a hushed whisper within Suzakato's mind. It belonged to Suzaku - the beast spirit for Takato Matsuda.

_Takato Matsuda... Can you hear me?_

_Uhhh... What... What just happened? Where am I?_

_You and your friends are still on the moon._

_Is the battle over?_

_No. Although, Sailor Mars has managed to regain 80 percent of her body. She still has not fully conquered the entity called Yami Houou. _

_What?! Yami Houou still hasn't been defeated?!_

_She will be. However, what Sailor Mars is doing will not permanently obliterate Yami Houou... Takato, do you remember what I said?_

_No... And I don't want to do it..._

_Takato, you must realize that the entire universe will be placed in jeopardy if Yami Houou to regain control of that woman! She is cursed to have that entity sealed within her! Takato Matsuda, you MUST take the life Sailor Mars if the universe is to be ensured survival!! The Earth, the Digital World and every planet in the cosmos cannot afford to allow Sailor Mars to live any longer. She is a threat to you and her own colleagues!_

_NO!! I refuse to believe!! I will NOT take Mars' life!! Suzaku, I cannot believe you would choose this course of action!! Just kind of guardian beast are you?!_

_I knew it would come down to this, Takato Matsuda. If you will not cooperate, then you will leave me no choice. _

Suddenly, Suzakato sat up like a shot and got up to his feet. However, it wasn't Suzakato in control - it was Suzaku. The young warrior glanced up as his eyes monitored Yami Houou and Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

"Takato...? You're up!" Seirika jumped back in surprise.

Himakko noticed Suzakato standing up. "Takato?! Hey! You shouldn't be up so quick!"

Sailor Uranus noticed Suzakato. "What is he up to...?"

Gallantmon SM glanced over to Suzakato and blinked. "Takato?"

_DO IT, TAKATO!! Do it with Yami Houou's reduced to less than 5 percent of her power!! This is your chance to finish her!! _

_But, Mars will die, too!! Why can't you realize that?!_

_DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! YOU AND ALL THOSE CLOSE TO YOU WILL DIE IF YAMI HOUOU IS EVER ALLOWED TO BE RELEASED!!_

_NO!! STOP IT!! _

As Suzakato screamed, everyone turned and watched as he rocketed straight upward. Seirika jumped out to grab him but failed to stop him in time. Suzakato activated his flame shield and glided upward.

"TAKATO!!"

"Just what is that boy doing?!" Galaxia exclaimed as she flew off after Suzakato.

"TAKATO!!" Gallantmon SM cried as he flew in pursuit of his partner.

"C'mon, Sailor Mars!! You're getting close!! I can feel it!!" Sailor Moon called out.

Yami Houou struggled her inner struggle as her eyes started fading from red to their normal purple hue. The Flame Senshi was close to regaining control over her own body and conquering the dark entity in the process.

Suddenly, a red flaming aura passed right by Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess gasped as she watched the flaming charging towards Yami Houou.

"What in the..." Then Sailor Moon realized behind the flaming shield was Suzakato. She realized what he was aiming to do. "Oh no... NO!! What are you doing?!"

_Suzaku!! Give me back control of my body!! NO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! STOP!!_

_BE SILENT, CHILD!! NEVER QUESTION A GUARDIAN BEAST!!_

"TAAAKATO!! STOP!!" Gallantmon SM's voice echoed out - and it quickly reached Suzakato.

Suddenly, Suzakato managed to regain control as everything around him seemed to slow down. It appeared as if time itself paused briefly and went into brief slow motion. Suzakato opened his eyes as his flaming right fist charged up - as a result of Suzaku's direct power.

He aimed directly for Yami Houou's chest.

"NOOOOOO!!" Valkyrie Sailor Moon cried out for Mars as she glided across to prevent Suzakato from carrying out Suzaku's direct attack.

Yami Houou's eyes widened as Sailor Mars finally surfaced - thus conquering Yami Houou. "SAILOR MOON, I DID IT!! I'VE CONQU-"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

_**SHICK.**_

Suzakato paused briefly as he stared down at his own hand. It had impaled through Valkyrie Sailor Mars' chest. There was no more Yami Houou. It was Sailor Mars again - who successfully conquered Yami Houou. Unfortunately, she would not survive long enough to see the outside world. The boy's hand stuck out on the other side of Mars' body. The Flame Senshi stared down at Suzakato's hand as her eyes twitched.

"Ta... Takato..." Mars whispered as she fell back and floated off toward the Earth.

Sailor Moon paused as her eyes filled with tears. Her heart stopped racing and her mouth became dry as cotton. She couldn't utter a single word yet the Moon Princess screamed out in sheer agony. "No... _**NOOOOOOOOO!!**_"

"What... the hell did he do that for?!" Yusuke was shocked as everyone else was. "Did he just...?!"

"He did," Youko Kurama watched as he was taken back by this unexpected outcome.

Hiei growled as he raced across only for Sailor Pluto stop him from advancing any further.

Gallantmon SM and Galaxia stopped as they were shocked by the outcome.

Everyone else watched in stunned silence. Several members of the Sailor Senshi were already crying out for their beloved friend.

_**"SAILOR MARS!!"**_ The Sailors shouted at once.

With that, the Valkyries flew off to chase after Sailor Mars' body. Endymion hopped onto Pegasus as the winged unicorn carried him off. The Starlights and Sailor Kakyuu teleported off in pursuit. Galaxia twirled as she faced Suzakato's direction.

Suzakato stared at his bloody hand. The same blood of the woman who trained him. "No... This can't be... I couldn't have done this... Why Suzaku?" The boy yelled out as he cursed his own spirit beast. _**"WHY?! DAMN YOU!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT?!"**_

Sailor Moon immediately flew off as she dropped down to chase after Sailor Mars' plummeting corpse. _NOO!! This can't be!! You can't die!! Please, don't die on me, Mars!! _To her own surprise, Moon transformed into a streak of light and traveled down to catch up to Mars. _DON'T DIE!!_

_xxxxx_

The color in Sailor Mars' eyes faded as she witnessed a flashback of her own memories: starting from her birth to her own death. These scenes quickly replayed over and over again in sequence. Blood splattered from out of the chest hole where Suzakato drilled his hand through.

She continued falling. She didn't stop.

At this point, all she can remember is finally managing to conquer Yami Houou - both in mind and body. That's all that mattered to her.

However, she would have never expected Suzakato to deliver the finishing blow to seal her fate.

Little did she realize that it was Suzaku who was responsible for this execution strike. Not Takato.

Even though she did see Suzakato delivering the killing blow.

Sailor Mars saw nothing but white light.

_So... this is it for me. At least... I defeated the demon that tried to control me... Now... the girls can live their lives at their fullest without me... I can't cheat death three times now... Can I? Cammy-chan... looks like we'll be spending time together soon... Usagi... I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate our victory over both Ghidorah and Yami Houou... Now this old girl can finally rest..._

Mars' final reward for all the hard work and sacrifices she's accomplished would be eternal peace of her own soul.

Suddenly, Mars noticed a beam of light beaming down toward her.

_What is that light...? Have the gods finally decided to take me...?_

Before Mars make out to whom it was, Sailor Moon came within inches of her friend. The Moon Princess increased her speed as she made a u-turn around Sailor Mars. Moon paused as Mars fell limp in her arms.

"I've got you..." Moon whispered as she stopped midway 100 feet from the ground level. She noticed the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building and fell down to carry Sailor Mars body along. "Please, don't die on me, Mars!! You can't die on me!!" Moon's eyes were filled with tears with her cheeks stained and her heart raced like never before. She pressed her ear against Mars' chest and gasped. "Oh no..."

xxxxx

Back in space...

"What the hell was that for, Takato!!" Seirika shouted directly toward Suzakato. "Have you lost it?! You just..."

"That's enough, Rika!!" Henbu stopped Seirika and put a hand out.

Looking at the hand he used to impale Sailor Mars, Suzakato trembled out of shocked trauma. He just began to realize what he had done. He had committed an unforgivable sin - taking the life of an innocent soul. However, he was not the one who decided to carry out the execution order. It was Suzaku. Galaxia and the Imperium Empire had arrived to kill Yami Houou. As fate would have it, Suzakato would complete the job for them.

Nobody expected for Suzakato to be the one to do so.

The universe was saved but at what price?

That was the question jumbled in Suzakato's mind. He reflected back upon Sailor Mars' falling to the Earth and his hand driven through her chest. That same hand ended Rei Hino's life.

"No... It can't end... like this..." The Warrior of Suzaku murmured as he wrapped his arms around himself. Shaking uncontrollably, Suzakato closed his eyes and cried. "Suzaku... Why did you make me do it? Why...? _**WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A MURDERER?!**_"

Galaxia looked over to Suzakato and turned away. "Child... You only did what you needed to do to save your world. However, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon had everything well under their control You simply intervened at the wrong time and because of that... Well, you took the life of a strong-willed Sailor Senshi."

"...You don't understand... I didn't kill her..."

"Then, who did?" The Golden Queen shifted her eyes to the boy and scanned the spiritual presence of Suzaku. "Are you blaming the spirit entity?"

"Suzaku made me do it..."

"Then, you will have to sort this out with Suzaku, boy. He may have controlled you to carry out the execution of Sailor Mars but it was your hand that sealed her fate. Don't forget that."

As Galaxia finished, she vanished in a beam of golden light and teleported directly to Earth.

Meanwhile, back on the moon, there was silence. Nobody could even comment on what had transpired. Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"...This sucks. It really does... How could Takato have done this?" Himakko wondered as he looked up at the Warrior of Suzaku.

Sakuyamon PM answered. "Because it wasn't Takato who did it."

"It was Suzaku," Youkai Inumon replied.

"What?! Why would Suzaku even think of doing something like that?! So, he practically forced Takato against his will to kill someone he looked up to?!" Seirika shot a glance over to Youkai Inumon. "Tell me that isn't true! That's messed up!"

"Our beast spirits didn't warn us in time," Henbu sighed sadly. "In fact, they didn't know Suzaku was planning this since he had blocked them out from reading his mind."

"...Why though?" Shadow Metalgarurumon asked as he barely managed to stand.

"So, what now? We're stuck here?!" Yusuke shouted as he kicked away a moon rock.

Imperialdramon GM stepped forward and lowered himself. "If you all wouldn't mind if I gave you a lift back to Earth?"

"I have an even better idea, friends," a voice called out.

As everyone shifted toward the Imperium ship, a figure flew down and landed beside Chronos' unconscious body. It was none other than Demeter.

"Who are you?" Youko Kurama directed his eyes toward the alien.

"Please, be calm my friends. We, the people of Planet Imperium, mean you no harm. Our Praetor here can sometimes get a little too battle hungry I'm afraid," Demeter kneeled over as he scooped up Chronos' body in his arms. "If you all will follow me, our ship is large enough to carry all of you."

"Will it be enough to even fit Imperialdramon?!" Cherubimon exclaimed as he pointed to the golden giant.

Demeter nodded. "Certainly. We've carried cargo much larger than your golden friend. Now, please, all of you get inside. Do you wish to be transported home?"

"You bet we do!" Yusuke cried out.

Seirika shouted directly to Suzakato. "Hey, Takato! We're going home!"

Slowly turning his head to his friends and colleagues, Suzakato closed his eyes and merely nodded. He couldn't bring himself to respond to his own friends. Gallantmon SM slowly approached Suzakato and carried the boy along.

"Come on, Takato. I'll take you."

"Gallantmon... tell me this is all a bad dream... I'm not a murderer. Am I?"

Gallantmon SM sighed and closed his eyes. Even he couldn't say anything that might upset his Tamer. "No... You're not a murderer, Takato. But... I'm afraid this is not a bad dream. I wish it were though."

"...Sailor Mars... I'm sorry..." Suzakato cried against Gallantmon's chest.

Hiei shook his head as images of Sailor Mars' final moments replayed in his mind. "...why am I thinking about her?"

"Hiei?" Youko Kurama turned as he listened to his colleague's murmurs. "I understand you're upset about this. We all didn't think the boy would be the one to..."

"That's enough, Kurama," Hiei snorted as he walked past the silver-haired demon.

Himakko sighed. "Guess we're all good to go then. Everyone's starting to move on to that ship." The Warrior of Byakko watched as the digimon started moving toward the Imperium ship.

Suddenly, Atem approached Seirika and put a hand on her left shoulder. "You're Rika, am I correct?"

"Yeah... Yugi?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I never would have wanted this..."

"I know..." Seirika sighed as her back was facing Atem. "I wish Takato didn't... Oh, never mind." The girl couldn't comment any further.

"I wish I could have done something with my Millennium Puzzle," Atem said. _This is certainly not how I wanted to spend the last days of my life, Yugi. It's unfortunate. There could have been ways of sealing that great evil and saving that Sailor's life._

"Pharaoh!! We're leaving!!" Joey called out to his friend.

"It's time to go, Rika," Atem said as he walked away. "You don't want to get left behind."

Seirika nodded and paced toward the ship. "Yeah..."

In no time, every digimon, the Beast Tamers, the three Spirit Detectives and all those who fought valiantly in the battle against Yami Houou boarded the alien spaceship. The ship would transport them in a matter of minutes off the moon and back to Tokyo.

Before entering the ship, Omegamon BM faced Demeter and bowed his head to express his appreciation. "Please, if it isn't too much of a hassle but could you also pick up our friends who are floating above Earth's orbit? They are some of my colleagues and the Legendary Warriors."

"That can be arranged," Demeter nodded.

"Thank you."

"G'Nero! Be sure to collect those floating over Earth's orbit! We will be landing on that same planet!" Demeter commanded his trusted colleague.

"Will do, sir!"

Standing inside what appeared to be a cargo room, Gallantmon SM held Suzakato in his protective arms and sighed. "We'll be home in no time, Takato. I just hope there's a way... to save her life."

Listening to Gallantmon with keen ears, Seirika sighed. "Goggle head..."

xxxxx

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/11:42 PM**

All those within Huanglongmon's chamber were stunned by what transpired a few moments ago. Huanglongmon and Granasmon stared at the image of Sailor Moon landing outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. They watched as she held Sailor Mars' body in her arms.

Canewomon closed her eyes as she expressed sadness for the loss. "This is too sad... So, her life was ultimately sacrificed in the end. Lord Granasmon, what do you think?"

"To think that boy would be the one to save the universe... but the cost was too high. A sacrifice sadly needed to be made," Anubimon lowered his head. "She had won an internal struggle against Yami Houou. Unfortunately, Sailor Mars could not save herself at that last moment when Takato..." The Underworld lord paused. "...Takato saved his world, our world and possibly the universe from extinction."

Huanglongmon slowly stretched his neck out to glance at the orb. He closely monitored Sailor Moon and noticed the other Sailor Senshi arriving at the site. "_**Does this mean the end of an alliance? With Suzakato responsible for taking Sailor Mars' life, one has to wonder if this will severely hinder the coalition between the Tamers and the Senshi?**_"

"I hope not," Anubimon sighed. "Though, I would not be surprised if that were the case. I don't know how either side will cooperate with one another again... Granasmon, is there anything you can do?!"

Granasmon did not respond to the Underworld lord and monitored the viewing orb carefully. "_In the end, Sailor Mars lived to become a god and died as a human. Despite all of the power she wielded, it all took but a child to be the deciding factor. Takato Matsuda..._"

xxxxx

****

Earth/Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan/Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building/11:45 PM

"Rei-chan!! Please, wake up!! Rei-chan!!" The Moon Princess screamed frantically as she held Sailor Mars' corpse. Moon's eyes filled with tears and her shivered out of fear. Fear of losing her best friend and someone she would proudly call a 'sister'. "Rei-chan... **_REI-CHAN!!_**"

The eight Valkyrie Sailor Senshi approached behind Sailor Moon. Prince Endymion arrived along with Pegasus and helped to carry Sailor Saturn in his arms. The Sailor Starlights and Sailor Kakyuu appeared on an opposite side. Then, Galaxia arrived at the site.

All eyes were on Sailor Moon, who kneeled at the center of the complex. The Senshi - minus Galaxia - slowly paced toward Sailor Moon and grieved over the loss of their beloved. Even Sailor Pluto tried hard not to hold back any emotion.

"This can't be..." Sailor Venus lowered her head as hot streams of tears poured down her cheeks.

Sailor Jupiter tightened her fists and cried. "No... Mars..."

Sailor Mercury covered her face as she fell to her knees and sobbed over the loss of her friend.

Sailor Uranus frowned as she closed her fists and gritted her teeth. "...That kid..." The Outer cursed Suzakato under her breath and closed her eyes. "Damn him..."

Handing Sailor Saturn over to Sailor Pluto, Endymion walked over to his lover and kneeled beside her. Both shared their moment of grieving over Sailor Mars. The prince put an arm around Sailor Moon and tried his best to comfort her over this great loss.

"She's... gone... She's really gone..." Moon sniffled as she couldn't stop crying. "First, with Beryl and then with Galaxia. Now, she's been taken from me again..."

Sailor Star Fighter ran past her fellow Starlights and stopped behind Sailor Moon. As she tried putting a comforting hand on Sailor Moon, she stopped and listened to her crying.

"Sailor Moon... I... I'm sorry..."

"Rei-chan... you've always given your life for me. I just wish I could have done the same for you... Just once..." Moon said with a hush whisper. "It's not fair..."

Meanwhile, as Mizuno - in her Sirendramon form - flew down with Brimstone, Max, Sam, Yui, Suzuno and Aoshi on her back, they all turned to see the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi gathered at the complex. Suzuno and Aoshi laid beside Okami's corpse while Sam kept a close eye on Cammy and Kuwabara's bodies. Yui was the first to notice and quickly pointed toward the location.

"Look!!" The little girl called for Mizuno's attention. "Down there!"

"It's the Senshi but what's going on? Did they actually win?!" Max was surprised to see the Senshi back.

Sam noticed they were all gathered in a circle and raised an eyebrow. "Something's not right here, guys. Shouldn't they be celebrating or at least trying to help clean up the mess?"

"But the war is over, right?" Aoshi asked.

Mizuno narrowed her eyes and focused her sights on the Senshi. Then, much to her realization, she gasped in horror. "Oh no..."

"What is it, Mizuno?" Brimstone inquired to his partner.

"It's Mars! You guys... I don't want to say this but I can't feel her life energy. It's gone. That means she's... She's..."

The children were silent as they started to realize what Mizuno wanted to say. It was true. Yui looked over to Cammy's body and closed her eyes with tears.

"It can't be..."

"Get us over there quickly, Mizuno," Brimstone commanded.

"Right. Please, hang on everyone."

With that, Mizuno turned around and immediately prepared to land near the Tokyo Metropolitan area.

Sailor Moon continued crying over Mars' body as she brought her friend closer to her. Endymion stood up as he wiped tears from his eyes. The Senshi stood in mourning as drops of rain started pouring down.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Sailor Venus asked as she tried not to cry.

Sailor Pluto nodded as she tried waking Saturn up. "Once a Senshi dies, she will be reborn. However, when she will be reborn remains to be seen. That will remain true as long as her Sailor Crystal remains intact."

Galaxia quickly commented. "Of course, that's not always the case. When I had taken your star seeds, I had stolen the source that keeps your Sailor Crystals alive. Thus, that prevents you from ever becoming reborn."

"And what about Mars?!" Sailor Jupiter frowned as she demanded an answer.

"Do you remember Sailor Saturn?" Pluto reminded the brunette as she looked down at the Senshi of Destruction. "She became reborn after she and Sailor Moon conquered Pharaoh 90. Of course, Saturn made a great sacrifice. A sacrifice that cost her life but at the sametime granted her a second chance at life. Sailor Mars' Sailor Crystal will be revived and Mars herself will be reborn."

Sailor Moon laid her eyes down on the dark-haired beauty and sniffled. "...But, I don't want her to go... Not Rei-chan..."

"Sailor Moon! Listen to me...!" Sailor Uranus tried speaking out until she was interrupted.

Just then, a low humming sound was heard and this garnered everyone's attention. The Senshi all turned as they spotted a yellow beam covering the area. From out of the yellow aura, the Beast Tamers, the digimon, the Spirit Detectives, the Legendary Warriors and several members of the Imperium army arrived via being transported from the Imperium ship.

Suzakato quickly hopped off Gallantmon SM's arms as he spotted Sailor Moon holding sailor Mars' body. His eyes widened with horror. "Oh no... NO!!" He raced across as fast as his body would allow him.

"Takato!! Get back here!!" Seirika screamed to her friend.

Gallantmon SM rushed ahead to stop his Tamer. "Hold on, Takato!!"

"Sailor Moon!! Please, tell me she isn't dead!! Please, don't let it be true!!" Suzakato shouted out.

Before the boy could advance any further, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus blitzed in front of him. They shot death looks toward Suzakato as if they wanted to personally kill him. Suzakato fell and winced from falling on his back.

"Don't you even think about coming any closer!" Jupiter hissed with venom in her voice.

Sailor Venus quickly accused the boy. "How could you do this to our friend... **_YOU MURDERER!!_**" As she tried to lunge out for to grab the boy, Mercury quickly restrained her. "LET ME GO!! HE KILLED MARS!! HE KILLED HER!!"

"Venus!! Please, control yourself!" Mercury angrily scolded the passionate blonde.

Those words of accusation had sunk within Suzakato's conscience. He lowered his head and shivered. Once again, he stared at the hand stained with Mars' own blood and cried.

__

She's right. I am a murderer. I killed Mars. Even though Suzaku controlled me, it was my hand that killed her. How... How can I go on living with the fact that I took a human life?! How will I cope with this, Suzaku?! You better answer me!!

Venus buried her face against Mercury's left shoulder and cried. "...he killed her. I hate him. I hate him so much... Mars did not deserve this. She had that witch beaten. We all saw it... He had no business getting involved..."

Sailor Uranus sighed as she finally spoke up. "You see? I warned you, girls. I told you this boy and his friends should have never gotten involved. This was clearly OUR battle! Not theirs!"

"That's right," Sailor Neptune pierced an angry stare to Suzakato. "Mars thought this boy would ever replace her? She had too much faith in you, child."

"I didn't... It was Suzaku..." Suzakato attempted to speak.

"LIAR!! QUIT MAKING EXCUSES!!" Uranus yelled out, her voice became hoarse and loud enough to silence Suzakato. "So, what if your spirit guardian made you do it. It was still your own hand that took her life."

"...Suzaku told me that it was necessary to save the universe... Didn't you want Yami Houou defeated?!"

Sailor Moon slowly stood up as she set Sailor Mars' body down. Her body trembled as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?" Sailor Neptune shifted toward Suzakato and pierced a deadly stare.

Sailor Moon turned as she stared at Suzakato. Then, without hesitation, she walked over to approach the Warrior of Suzaku. Suzakato paused as he listened to the foot steps coming up toward him. Glancing over his side, he saw the heeled boots clanking across the concrete.

"Takato..." Seirika murmured as she waited to see what Sailor Moon would do.

Agunimon called out to Suzakato. "Takato!! Hey, what's the deal?!"

Wolfmon immediately stopped Agunimon and held him back. "Don't even think about it, Takuya. Let them settle this themselves."

"But, we can't just stand here!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

Arbormon noticed Sailor Mercury and hurried over toward her. "Mercury!! Over here!!"

As the blue-haired Senshi shifted her attention to Arbormon, she was surprised to see the Warrior of Wood. "Arbormon… Vega?"

Arbormon stopped as he noticed Sailor Mars' body and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry... Ami."

Nodding her head, Sailor Mercury threw her arms around Arbormon and cried. "...After all we've been through... We lose one of our friends."

Ranamon approached Henbu and expressed sadness over the situation. "Henry... are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I can't say the same for Takato or the Sailor Senshi for that matter," replied Henbu as he put a hand on Mega Gargomon's left foot. "Even Mega Gargomon can't crack a joke now to lighten me up..."

Mega Gargomon drooped his head. "Why would I even bother joking at a time like this?"

"Point taken."

Athenamon VM watched Sailor Moon approaching Suzakato. "...Sailor Moon?"

Suddenly, catching everyone by surprise was the giant blue Sirendramon that flew down from the skies. The Sirendramon made a soft landing as Max, Sam and Yui jumped. Brimstone assisted in carrying Cammy, Kuwabara and Okami's bodies as Suzuno followed behind the giant man. The Sirendramon shrunk down to human-size and turned back into Mizuno.

"Looks like we've just come back in time," Mizuno wiped her forehead.

"Oh no!! Look!!" Yui cried out as she pointed toward Sailor Mars' body. Then, she turned to see Sailor Moon approaching Suzakato. "What's going on here?!"

"Yui-chan!!" Himakko called out to his sister as he, Youkai Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon hurried over to her. "Thank goodness you and the others are all right!"

Yui turned as she was picked up by her brother. She embraced him tightly and cried happily. "I'm so glad you, Inumon and Dark Gabumon are back. But, tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, Yui... I..." Himakko attempted to explain the situation until he paused to see Sailor Moon stopping in front of Suzakato.

Mizuno blinked. "Hey, what's the deal here?! First, Cammy... and now Sailor Mars?!" She looked back to both Sailor Mars and Cammy. "This is getting too complicated."

Aoshi cried as he embraced his mother, Suzuno, and mourned over another loss. "No... Not Cammy-chan's sister, too."

"When is this ever going to stop? We've lost so many to those monsters..." Suzuno cried as she still mourned over her husband's death. Adding Cammy, Kuwabara and Sailor Mars to the list of the deceased was too much for the Inuki family.

Youko Kurama kneeled over Kuwabara's body - after Max and Sam brought him over to the Spirit team. "Kuwabara is gone, too."

"Damn it... After all the crap we've been through, we lose our friends?! I can't bear this... SHIT!!" Yusuke cursed as he smashed his fists into the ground. "Shit!! God damn it!! Why Kuwabara?! Why Cammy?! Damn it and why Sailor Mars?! Not to mention others who might have died!!"

Hiei glanced over to the bodies of Cammy and Sailor Mars. As usual, he was not one to ever shed a tear but he expressed sadness for the two sisters.

"Hey, something is about to happen!" Omegamon BM spoke over everyone.

Sailor Moon stopped in front of Suzakato. Her head was lowered, her eyes closed and both hands were tightening. As her face slightly contorted, she let out more tears. Suzakato took a moment to pick himself up.

"Sailor Moon..." Galaxia advanced toward the princess and Suzaku's chosen warrior. "You must realize what this boy did was essential to ensure the survival of the universe. If Yami Houou had been allowed to regain control over Sailor Mars, everything we worked hard to protect would have been jeopardized. Sailor Moon, even you must realize that! A sacrifice needed to be made! This boy only set out what I came here to do..."

"So, you came here to kill Rei-chan... again?" Sailor Moon murmured. "Just like you did before... Is that right, Galaxia?"

"I only did it to take your friend's star seed. I was consumed by the corruption of Chaos. This time I only came to ensure that your world and the universe is saved from Yami Houou. Sailor Moon, you don't realize how dangerous that entity truly is!"

"No, you don't understand. Mars was close to me just like the other Senshi. I love them all. I loved Rei-chan... Now, she's been taken..."

"She will be reborn, Sailor Moon! Please realize that! As long as she retains her Sailor..."

The Moon Princess shot an angry look toward Galaxia and retorted. "I DON'T CARE!! REI-CHAN DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!!"

Suzakato sighed as he lowered his head in shame. "...Sailor Moon, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry is not going to bring back Sailor Mars. Now, she'll have to relive an entire lifetime before she ever recovers her powers," Sailor Moon turned away.

"Sailor Moon, understand that Sailor Mars was no longer herself once she entered the solar system I was currently in. She had transformed into the black angel of legend - a Chaos Bringer. A ravager of worlds. I had expected the likes of Sailor Saturn to be the one but never would expect the Houou to possess Princess Mars. She became ravenous after her long journey from your galaxy to the galaxy ruled by the Imperium and Rajita Empires. She consumed the major star. Unfortunately, there were inhabited planets near this star. As the sun died, the planets were consumed and annihilated - _over five billion lives_ were destroyed."

As she heard this, Sailor Moon couldn't believe this. Over five billion lives were eradicated by the genocidal explosion. Her heart sank as she grieved for all those unfortunate lives.

"No, I can't believe what I'm hearing..."

Suzakato shouted out. "But that was Yami Houou who killed those people!! Not Mars!!"

Moon frowned and nodded. "That's right! How could you even accuse Rei-chan!! She's NOT a murderer!! It was Yami Houou!!"

"I never said she killed them. This was all Yami Houou's doing," Galaxia sighed as she continued. "As I said, _over five billion _inhabitants. Not only those lives but she blew up the home world of the Rajita."

"And that puts an end to Ghidorah's empire! Good!" Suzakato was relieved to hear this.

"Takato, please..." Moon whispered as she silenced the boy. "Go on, Galaxia."

"In addition to Planet Rajita's destruction, Yami Houou destroyed several of the Imperium's own fleet. We tried valiantly to fight her but she managed to escape. She returned back to Earth."

Sailor Uranus was shocked to hear all of this directly from Galaxia. "Mars... no, you couldn't have killed those innocent lives. I refuse to see you as a mass murderer."

"No... It was all Yami Houou," Sailor Neptune had a difficult distinguishing both Sailor Mars and Yami Houou.

Sailor Venus pressed her hand against her chest. "Oh, poor Rei-chan... I have no words to comfort you... To even ease your torment." _And if what Galaxia says is true - there's a part of me that doesn't want to forgive for what you did. Forgive me, Rei-chan. No... my anger should be directed toward Yami Houou and that entity alone!_

"But Mars was the one who exorcised that evil part of herself!" Sailor Moon pleaded to Galaxia. "I witnessed the inner struggle between the two! Mars was conquering Yami Houou in a battle of the mind! Mars had control over her power!"

"And it was me that interfered..." Suzakato admitted. "Because of Suzaku forcing me to kill Mars. Suzaku wanted to take extreme precaution and feared the day Yami Houou would ever emerge again!"

Galaxia listened to Suzakato's side of the story. "Yes...?"

"You got what you wanted. Mars is dead but so is her sister. If what you say is true, then Mars will be reborn right? Well, I can't say the same for Cammy. That little girl was no Senshi. Mars will be reborn and realize that she'll be without a sister. If anything, this is all Ghidorah's fault! He's the reason that Yami Houou was ever released in the first place! Good riddance that monster is dead!" Suzakato tried to talk sense to Galaxia.

"I know about Kaiser Ghidorah. I have fought and defeated him several millennia ago," the Golden Queen said. "Believe me, he was no easy adversary. Back on Sailor Mars, I realize this and I'm sorry... but it needed to be done. Sailor Moon, I hope you understand."

"Never," Moon turned away as she trembled with sadness. "Rei-chan has been taken away from me. Our lives will never be complete. Everything has fallen apart. Oh, Mars... I wish you were here to give me a sign or even a final farewell. At least, until you're reborn... if you ever choose to be."

Suddenly, a bright red-orange glow emerged around the area Sailor Mars' body was laying. Everyone - including Sailor Moon and Suzakato - shifted their attention toward the strange phenomenon. The Senshi all gasped in unison.

"Hey! What's that light?!" Sailor Star Healer blinked.

Sailor Kakyuu probed the power emanating from the strange aura surrounding Mars. "It... it can't be..."

"It's Yami Houou?!" Sailor Sedna exclaimed.

Yusuke frowned as he focused toward the shining flame-like aura. "No freaking way..."

However, Suzakato had sensed a more benevolent presence behind this force. "Wait, guys! This power is not coming from Yami Houou!"

"What do you mean, Takato?!" Seirika asked.

Sailor Pluto stared at Sailor Mars and noticed the body being lifted off the ground. "Everyone take a look! The boy is correct! This power is not coming directly from Yami Houou!"

Galaxia nodded. "Yes, in fact, it's the true Houou."

"The true Houou? What in Digital World are you talking about?!" Alphamon inquired.

Imperialdramon GM witnessed the strange occurrence. "Whatever it is... it's ready to emerge. Just in case something goes wrong, let us be prepared!"

"No, there won't be any need for that," Sailor Kakyuu stated as she observed Sailor Mars. "Stand your ground, everyone."

Sailor Venus gulped. "I hope to god it's NOT Yami Houou."

As Sailor Mars body levitated high off the ground, a burst of spiritual flames emerged as a large phoenix emerged. Rather than becoming out black, this one possessed a mix of red, yellow, orange and white colorations. The mystical bird stood a towering 50 feet tall with a wide wingspan of 20 feet in length. Its eyes gleamed with the same intimidating and imposing red color. Yet, behind this side was a more benevolent galactic force. Sailor Mars' head was lifted up as figure materialized at the center of the flaming bird.

"Don't look now but there's something else coming out of that bird!" Himakko pointed out.

Yui watched as she watched a human figure materializing within the roaring flames.

As the human form appeared, it looked exactly like Rei Hino. However, there were some obvious differences. Her eyes were red. The outfit she wore was different from the armor she possessed as Yami Houou. Her top was red, long-sleeved and was made out of a fireproof cloth material. On the center of the top was a white design with a red phoenix emblem layered on top of it. She wore red gloves with white lines at the top and bottom sections of the gloves. Tied around her waist was a golden belt as a red gem was embedded at the front - with the Mars planetary symbol flashing out of it. Her red skirt was well above her knees - at least by five inches. She wore long, red boots that reached the middle of her knees. Crowned on top of her head was a tiny, red phoenix tiara. Its eyes and beak were yellow in contrast. Attached to her ears were golden earrings. Flowing down her back was long, black red with red shading. Her presence was imposing yet peaceful. A soft, genuine smile curled on her lips as she glanced at those staring at her.

"It... it can't be..." Demeter whispered as he backed away. "Can it really be the true Houou?"

Galaxia narrowed her eyes. "So, you've finally emerged. Houou."

xxxxx

_**Next time: **_

_**Planet Earth Recuperates! What Lies Ahead Down the Road?**_

xxxxx

Author's note: No, preview again. This time I leave you thinking of what will transpire in the final chapter of the Rajita Saga. As the second half of the title states: 'What lies ahead down the road?' Well, anything. You will just have to see for yourselves.

I feel this one is more dramatic and one of my best chapters I've ever written. I put my heart and soul to this piece.

Really... I have come a long way since the early D-Fusion days in 2002-2003. For those who have read my Digimon Fusion series and the two YuYuGiDigiMoon stories, tell me. Have I gone a long way and improved? It would mean a lot if you told me how I've done as a fanfic writer. I want to continue as an active fanfic writer for another decade and then after that retire for good. Maybe.

I hope this chapter was worth it. I had this complete and ready to post before the summer ended but circumstances prevented me from posting Chapters 21-28. I hope the wait was worth it.

All I can say is that the next chapter will have a seven-question survey for you readers (I did this with my Pharaohmon story and will bring that tradition here!) Also, I will reveal the upcoming future stories that are in line of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series. I'm keeping the lid shut for now but I think you'll be pleased. I appreciate you all for sticking with me. I vow that 2008 will be one of the best years of my fanfic writing and I have plenty of surprises in store for you all.

Anyway, that's all for now. Please, read and review!

See ya in the final chapter!


	28. What Lies Ahead Down the Road?

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for being one of my main visionaries and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters/plot bunnies.

We've made it this far. We're nearing the end of the Rajita story. Another long two years (and a half) have passed since the story started in September 2005. It was a joy to write this story. I really enjoyed introducing new characters, it's been a true challenge in terms of plotlines and juggling oh so many characters. I honestly don't know how I was able to do it. I gave it my all and I think that really matters the most, right? It was a pleasure to finally write my personal favorite chapters in this story: Chapters 24-27. The battles against Leviathan, Kaiser Ghidorah and Yami Houou. Personally, I enjoyed writing the Yami Houou plot. It's been something I've been planning since the end of the Pharaohmon arc. Thanks to reading the _**The Dark Phoenix Saga**_ two years go, I was greatly inspired to base Yami Houou off Marvel's Dark Phoenix. What did you guys think of it? The battle against Yami Houou was my favorite battle to write since... forever.

In addition, before we start, I have a few important announcements and surprises regarding the future of this series. Make sure you stick around to see what I have in store for you, my loyal readers. I also have a survey for you to fill out if you don't mind answering.

Anyway, that's it.

Let's get on with the season finale!

xxxxx

_**Planet Earth Recuperates! What Lies Ahead Down the Road!**_

xxxxx

****

Earth/Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan/Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building/11:50 PM

Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. "She looks... just like Rei-chan."

Suzakato blinked repeatedly. "More like... assumed her form! At least she looks friendly! Then again, looks are always deceiving, right?"

Atem focused as he probed the mystic flames coming directly from the Houou. "Incredible... This power... It's more calmer in spirit than Yami Houou's darkness flames. I sense no malice or hatred."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's better than dealing with some powerful psychopath if you ask me!"

"But, how did this happen? I thought Suzakato severed the connection between the Houou and Sailor Mars. Shouldn't she be dead?!" Gallantmon SM recalled.

Houou calmly chuckled as she lowered to the ground. "We are two separate beings," she answered, slowly floating over Sailor Mars' body and raising her hand to lift the girl's body off the ground. "I am the true form of Houou. Yami Houou was nothing but a corruption. Sailor Mars and myself are separate, unique and yet bound together. I am a symbiote. Neither can exist without the other. I am the Houou. The true pure entity."

"So, tell us! What exactly are you?!" Imperialdramon demanded.

"I, the Houou, am a cosmic power born since the beginning of time. I am a child of the universe, the nexus of all psionic & spiritual energy and a mutable manifestation of the universal force of life."

"Wow, so you're a primordial being," Loweemon said.

Blitzmon blinked. "A what?"

"She's a being that has long existed long before we or even the Digital Worlds came into existence," the Warrior of Darkness replied.

Chakkoumon nodded. "So, that means she's older than all of us!"

Fairymon smiled. "Wow, that's so cool. She's pretty much seen it all throughout time and history!"

"Not to mention all of the worlds she's visited throughout the galaxies," Wolfmon said. "Of course, that doesn't change the fact that you destroyed a star system! You took over _five billion lives_!! How can you live with that?!"

Houou's smile faded as she expressed sorrow for the actions perpetrated by her darker side. "Civilizations and worlds perish but the universe will always continue to exist. What happened was unfortunate."

"Yeah, real unfortunate! Why did you take over Mars' body against her will?!" Suzakato stood up as he directed his anger toward the entity. "Why couldn't you just stop after you destroyed Kaiser Ghidorah?!"

"My mind was already corrupted. I admit my actions were completely out of hand," Houou cast eyes of sorrow over Sailor Mars.

"Mars has completely lost her trust in you!"

"Again, Takato Matsuda, that was Yami Houou. In fact, I allowed Sailor Mars to borrow my flames to exorcise Yami Houou."

Sailor Moon gasped as she called the inner struggle. "You mean... that was you who gave Rei-chan the strength to overcome Yami Houou?!"

"That is correct, Princess Serenity," Houou confirmed as she gently smiled to the Moon Princess. "As powerful and threatening Yami Houou maybe, she was a completely unstable entity. No control over her own power or her appetite. She thrived on nothing but senseless violence and destruction. Despite all of that power, she couldn't crush the strong will of one Sailor Mars. What separates myself and Yami Houou is inhibition."

"Why should we believe you?" Sailor Venus stepped forward as she refused to listen anymore. "What if you're just feeding these lies to make us feel any sympathy for what you did? You used our friend like a puppet!"

"Venus... that's enough," Sailor Moon responded. "I understand you're upset and I don't blame you. However, I was there to witness the struggle between Mars and Yami Houou. Whatever new strength Mars found... it had to be come from some source, right? Somehow, I believe it was Houou who gave Mars power to stop that evil entity. I want to believe it!"

"But, how can we be sure?!" Sailor Star Fighter said.

Galaxia simply answered. "You either believe or you don't. Your choice but I think Houou explained why she or Sailor Mars are not to blame." Shifting her eyes toward Houou, the Golden Queen nodded. "If you would allow me to speak..."

"Lady Galaxia. You were once the self-proclaimed most powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe. You have certainly lived up to your reputation, Golden Queen," Houou remarked as she focused on everyone. "If you do not trust me, perhaps I shall repair the damage I've done with Sailor Moon's assistance."

"You want me to help you?" Sailor Moon pointed to herself.

"You are the possessor of the Silver Crystal and Moon Heart Crystal, are you not?"

Nodding her head, Moon smiled. "That's right."

"Ok, then. If you wish to restore the planets and the star destroyed by Yami Houou, then let us put our powers together to produce a miracle."

"As long as we don't restore Planet Rajita," Galaxia suggested. "Let us take precautions. Just in case there is another invasion."

Houou noted. "Understood."

"Excuse me... Um..." Suzakato stood up as he approached Sailor Moon and looked over to Houou. "Houou, what are you going to do about Mars and her sister? Since you claim you can restore the worlds your darker half destroyed, can't you bring those two back?"

As she stared into Suzakato's eyes, Houou nodded. "Yes, I can." The benevolent entity closed her eyes as she focused her thoughts into Suzaku. _Suzaku, I know you're there, old friend._

Houou. It's been a while. You look beautiful as I've last seen you.

So, you've finally found a partner? This boy possesses a big heart. 

Unfortunately, he is still distraught over what he's done. He feels responsible for murdering the woman whom you have chosen as your host. 

I understand. Have you even tried explaining the reasoning behind this action?

Yes but he refuses to listen to me. He has flat out ignored me since then.

I'm sorry to hear this, my friend. I hope you two can somehow resolve your issues. You two make a wonderful combination.

I owe my existence to Lady Morrigana. The origins of the four Great Beasts can be traced to that powerful sorceress. I take it you remember her quite well?

Yes and she based you on me. 

Indeed. How I miss that woman. Her spirit lives in all four of us.

I wish she were still here. Well, I'm sorry I have to cut our conversation short, Suzaku.

I understand. Do what you must.

We will see each other again, Suzaku. Never forget about our reunion and thank you... Thank for helping me exorcise Yami Houou's evil power.

Anything for you, my love.

Goodbye, Suzaku. I love you.

As she finished her brief conversation with Suzaku, Houou opened her eyes as she smiled to Suzakato.

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter whispered to Sailor Pluto.

"They are preparing to restore the planets and star Yami Houou destroyed. In addition, they will revive those killed by Kaiser Ghidorah and the Rajita."

Yusuke listened to their conversation and jumped up. "What?! Are you serious?! That means..."

Youko Kurama nodded. "Kuwabara will be brought back to the living."

Even Yui was excited over the idea of her loved ones being revived. "Not just Kuwabara but Aoshi's dad, Cammy-chan and Mars!"

Hiei stared directly toward Houou as he sensed a pure spiritual presence. He probed no evil presence but even he wondered about her mysterious presence.

"Sailor Moon, shall we?" Houou asked the Moon Princess.

With that, Valkyrie Sailor Moon stepped forward with the two crystals. Houou nodded as her flaming phoenix faded and she floated over behind Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!!" Aoshi shouted to get the girl's attention. "Please, bring my father back. And everyone else we've lost."

"Sure thing," Moon smiled as she stood beside Houou. "I'm ready."

"Close your eyes and focus, Princess Serenity."

"Just one more question... why are you helping me?"

"Because I owe it to Sailor Mars, her friends, you and the universe. I am not only a destroyer but a preserver. Princess Serenity, this is the only way I can gain your trust."

"I see. Well, I can assure you that I fully trust you," Sailor Moon said as she focused on the mystical energy of her two crystals. First, the Moon Heart Crystal - given to her by Aoshi - started glowing. Followed by the red artifact, the Silver Crystal released a brilliant aura of light. In an instant, Sailor Moon's Valkyrie armor was replaced by her white princess gown. In place of the Soldier of Justice was Princess Serenity.

"I can feel the power flowing through your delicate body, Princess Serenity. Such pure and invigorating power. Your mother chose the right young woman to carry on her legacy."

"Let us start with Earth..." Princess Serenity muttered as her voice felt comforting and tranquil.

Everyone watched as both Princess Serenity and Houou released an array of beautiful aurora beams. These beams shot out all over the city and washed over every section of Tokyo. Every non-Rajita deceased body were restored and given another chance at life. The city of Tokyo was being repaired by this miraculous display of mystic power.

"Look! Our home! it's being restored!" Henbu pointed toward Shinjuku being repaired.

xxxxx

As the beautiful aurora continued blanketing over the entire Tokyo city, every warrior - Digimon, Duel Monster and ally - stood in awe as the city was being repaired by the white light. Buildings, train stations, bridges and even homes were being fixed. Shinjuku, Shibuya, Domino City district, Juuban and even Kaiba Corp were restored.

The nightlights flashed all across the streets as people were starting to awaken. Princess Serenity's power - in addition to Houou's - was a gorgeous sight to behold. It was a miracle for everything to be repaired so quickly after being damaged by the Rajita.

xxxxx

The Digi-Destined stood on top of the roof as they smiled in awe at the glorious white light that covered the city.

Kari lifted her head and raised her hands to touch the light. "It's so beautiful. This light... It's so pure. I don't feel a trace of darkness anywhere."

"Indeed, all the damage is being repaired," Ken stated.

Davis smiled with glee. "Then, that means... **_WE'VE WON!! WOO-HOO!!_**"

"I second that, Davis," TK nodded with a smile. "Our digimon helped make this possible."

"So, this light is coming from Princess Serenity," Tai whispered. "Man, if Izzy were here, he'd say that this is _prodigious_!"

"What did you say, Tai?" Matt inquired as she approached his friend. "Princess Serenity? That name sounds familiar."

"That's Sailor Moon's regal title. This light is definitely coming from her."

"I believe you, Tai," Kari said. "I can feel her power. Her light is even stronger than mine. I wish we could use a power like hers to conquer the forces of darkness in the Digital World."

"Me, too, Kari," Ken closed his eyes and nodded.

Willis looked out toward the city and was relieved when Tokyo was restored to its former glory. "We won. We've really won." _Cherubimon. Golden Rapidmon. We did it, my friends._

xxxxx

Suddenly, the four Sovereigns awakened as the white aura passed over them. Azulongmon was the first to awaken and raise off the ground. Followed by him were Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon and Baihumon.

"**_We're... We're back?_**" Baihumon shook his head as he stared at his surroundings. "**_Where are we?_**"

Zhuqiaomon grunted as his crimson flames flared. "**_We're in the human world?_**"

"**_What was that light that had revived us?_**" Ebonwumon's left head wondered as it looked up toward the black skies.

The blue dragon Sovereign narrowed his eyes. "**_Whatever it was, we should be grateful. Whoever possessed the power to single-handedly restore the human world and revive us, truly deserves our gratitude. Perhaps, this power managed to eradicate the invaders._**"

Zhuqiaomon snorted. "**_This power couldn't have been produced my a human._**"

"**_We'll never known, Zhuqiaomon. However, it would be beneficial to find the individual that produced this miraculous feat_**," Azulongmon stated. "**_We may have just found the one source that can destroy our enemies in the Digital World._**"

Baihumon concurred. "**_Yes. Only two other beings we know could have pulled off a similar feat such as this: Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon._**"

"Great Sovereigns!! Finally, you've awakened!" Kyodaidramon's voice shouted from the distance.

The four Sovereigns turned as they spotted Kyodaidramon and Flamedramon accompanied by the Justimon, Galaxiadramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon, Luster Dragon, Bokomon, Neemon, the Amazon Digimon and the Amazon Duel Monsters.

Justimon and Kyodaidramon were the first to step forward in front of the four Digi-Gods.

"We're grateful to see you back to normal, great Sovereigns," Kyodaidramon bowed his head.

Justimon nodded. "Yes. It seems we have won. A white light suddenly appeared and blanketed over this city. Everything the invaders destroyed has been repaired."

"**_Interesting. Now, I'm even more curious to know who had this astonishing power,_**" Azulongmon wondered.

Sighing to himself, Bokomon looked up to the skies. "If we won, then Takuya and the others must be all right. Thank, goodness."

"I hope Takato and the others are fine," Justimon muttered as he wondered about the whereabouts of his colleagues - the Tamers.

xxxxx

The Victory Tamers, the remaining Duelists and the digimon stood together as they watched the white light fading. The buildings around them were repaired to their original forms and every Rajita corpse were erased from the spot.

Kotori put a hand on Phillipe shoulder. "We've won, Phillipe-kun."

The boy nodded with a smile. "We have. I hope Artemismon and Lady Athenamon are okay."

"Same goes for Takato and the others," Jeri murmured as she prayed for her friends.

Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, Suzie, Antiramon and Marine Angemon stared out into the stars as Takato and the others came to their minds. They had missed out on what was truly a galactic war against Yami Houou.

Meanwhile, Lyn sat down on the ground with a hand pressed against her chest. Mokuba rushed over to console her. Serenity quickly thought about Morpheous and shut her eyes. Tea, Tristan and Duke were thinking about Yugi/Atem, Joey and Kaiba.

"Are you going to be okay, Lyn?" Mokuba asked.

"Not until I see Max, Sam and your brother, Mokuba. I need to know if they're all right."

Serenity sighed. "Not to mention my brother. And Morpheous."

xxxxx

Suddenly, Mai felt a slight tug on her left shoulder as she turned around to see Morpheous pulling himself up. The blonde-haired young woman gasped as she fell back.

"What?! You... You're alive?!"

Morpheous took a deep breath and looked down at himself. He blinked with a perplexed look on his face. "I'm alive? But, how?"

"I could ask you the same question, pal!"

The humanoid alien stared down at Mai. "Oh, it's you."

Mai frowned as she stood up, dusted herself off and pointed a finger to Morpheous. "Don't scare me like that! Do you hear me?!"

"My apologies..."

The woman took a deep breath and sighed. "So, do you want to see Serenity?"

"Serenity...? You mean that girl?"

"Well, of course! Do you want to see her or not?"

"I..." Morpheous stopped as he remembered giving his own life to save Serenity from her transformed brother. _I remember. I threw myself in place in Serenity and gave my life for her. Serenity, that means you're alive? So, you did save your brother? _

Mai quickly grabbed Morpheous by his arm. "C'mon, we're going to see Serenity!"

"Hold it..."

"Sorry but I don't have the patience to wait any longer. That white light must have been a sign. I don't know what but I felt nothing but pure good from it. Now, c'mon, Serenity is waiting for us!"

Morpheous nodded. "Well, if you say so... I need to know if she's all right."

"Ok then. Now, you're talking my language, green guy. Let's go!" Mai pulled Morpheous along and ran down the street. She didn't know anything but Princess Serenity's light but she knew that this meant a good sign. _And I can't forget about you, Joey!_

xxxxx

The Makai demons - Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru and the Beautiful Suzuka - watched with awe as the white light faded. The streets across from where they stood were repaired and all the cars were set in their original place. All Rajita corpses were gone. The demons were fortunate to have been spared from being purified by Princess Serenity's light.

Jin's ears twitched as he smiled happily. "Now that was some pretty light!"

"That was some intense light. That would have surely killed any demons but we're lucky to be standing," Touya said.

Suzaka crossed his arms. "I would assume maybe we've been fighting on the humans' side more or less. Our enemies were those aliens."

Chuu scratched his chin. "That's a good guess there, mate. In any case, we've won."

"Thank goodness. Man, I feel so exhausted!" Rinku fell back and laid on the ground.

Sheathing his sword, Shishiwakamaru felt the air in the wind and took a deep breath. "Whatever that light was, it's repaired the damage left by those monsters. Guess the humans will have less work to rebuild the city."

As the demons continued to look around their surroundings, the white aura quickly spread out across the planet.

xxxxx

"Yamaki, sir!! Look at this!!" Riley pointed out the window. Her hands were pressed against the glass as she, Talley and the Monster Makers watched in astonishment over the light produced by the two cosmic powers.

Talley smiled with glee. "Our city is being repaired?!"

"Everything those aliens destroyed has been set back to their original form! It's almost as if the invasion never even occurred in the first place!" Shibumi stated as he watched the marvelous white light fading.

The first thing that came to Janyuu's mind were his three children - Henry, Suzie and Jaarin. "This means... That the kids could be safe. I hope I'm right."

Nate stood beside Rina as they watched the bright aura fading into the background.

"This means... it's finally over," Yamaki took a deep breath as he stared out into Tokyo. "I wonder if everyone across the world is seeing this miracle before us. This is exactly what Earth needed. After all the chaos we've endured."

xxxxx

An entire view of Earth was displayed. The same white light shrouded the entire planet in a matter of minutes. This healing light created by Princess Serenity and Houou healed the damage left by invading Rajita armies. Every human has had their souls restored since Leviathan's downfall. Sooner or later, the people of Earth would awaken to witness their planet repaired to its original form.

xxxxx

The heroes in Japan would not celebrate too soon.

There was no reason for celebrating yet.

There was one soul that had yet to be revived: the soul of Sailor Mars.

Yui looked down and gasped in shock. Before her own eyes, Cammy's eyes shot open.

"Cammy-chan!! Oh my god!!"

"Huh...? What... happened?" Cammy slowly lifted herself off the ground.

"Cammy-chan!!" Yui cried happily as she embraced her friend. "You're back!!"

"Um... Yui-chan?" Cammy blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, Okami had finally awakened. His body reverted back to human form as he opened his eyes. Aoshi and Suzuno hurried over to cry happily over their loved one.

"Okami!! You're back!!" Suzuno cried as she hugged her husband.

Aoshi wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, father... welcome back!"

Okami winced as he slowly picked himself up. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Princess Serenity and Houou standing together producing a marvelous aurora.

__

Princess Serenity, my how you've grown. Dearest child... Your mother would be so proud. Thank you.

Kuwabara's eyes shot wide open as he grunted. "Uhh? Hey, can someone give me a hand here?" _Strange, it felt like I had blacked out._

As Yusuke, Youko Kurama, Hiei and Mizuno turned to see Kuwabara moving about, they hurried over and gathered around their team mate.

"Hey, nice to see you aren't playing dead, Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked as he stood over his old rival. "Otherwise, I'd kill ya myself, doofus." He pointed a finger to Kuwabara. "Bang!" The teen offered to help Kuwabara back to his feet.

"Dumbass," Kuwabara chuckled as he grabbed Yusuke's hand while pulling himself up.

Youko Kurama was relieved. "Welcome back, Kuwabara."

"So, how does death feel?" Hiei took the time to tease Kuwabara.

"Very funny, shorty," snorted the orange-haired teen. "But, seriously... I saw myself floating over you guys."

Yusuke snickered. "Oh yeah. Now you know how it feels. Sucks not to have anyone listening to your big mouth."

Mizuno giggled. "Oh, you guys. Stop that. He's just returned from the dead!"

"In any case, it's good to have you back, Kuwabara," Brimstone approached the Spirit team.

Kuwabara never felt any better and smirked. "Thanks, guys."

"So, far, Cammy-chan, Kuwabara and Aoshi's dad are back to life. That's a good sign. Now, all we have to do is wait for Rei to wake up," Yusuke shifted his eyes toward Sailor Mars' body. "C'mon, Mars... we're all waiting for ya to come back to us."

Hiei shifted his eyes back on Sailor Mars and waited.

Opening their eyes, Sailor Moon and Houou stared at Sailor Mars' lifeless body. The dark-haired female did not move.

"Houou, why isn't Mars awake yet?"

"Just wait a moment, Princess Serenity," Houou assured the girl as she closed her eyes and probed Mars' body. "I get it. You recall that she and I cannot be separated?"

"Yes?"

"That's exactly what I meant, Princess Serenity. Rei Hino's body was host I have chosen to seal my power."

"But, why though?"

Taking a moment to reflect upon the day she first made contact with Princess Mars as an infant, Houou smiled as she blushed. "Because she and I share a strong connection ever since that day."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother, Queen Serenity, never told you this about your friend, Rei Hino or Princess Mars as she was referred as in her previous life, was on the verge of death on the day she was born."

Princess Serenity let out a shocked gasp. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. She could have died on that day. Her mother, the Queen of Mars, prayed for a miracle to save her newborn daughter. Such a sweet and innocent soul was about to lose her life. As I was set to visit Earth, I stopped as I heard a faint voice. It belonged to a child. A kind voice. It was Princess Mars. Somehow, she had linked her mind with my own. It was then that I discovered that I had found someone who could communicate with me. Ever since Morrigana passed on, I was left with no one to come into contact with. No one else would even dare call out to me... they feared me. But, Princess Mars drew me in. From there, I landed on Planet Mars only to be confronted by the queen and her army."

Suzakato listened as he quickly became interested in the back story. "What happened next?"

"I explained to the queen that I would save her daughter's life. She asked me what the cost was. The cost would be that I remain within Princess Mars. My power and flame would be sealed within the child. For this to process to be done, spiritual guides were gathered by the queen and asked to perform a special ritual."

"What kind of ritual?" Princess Serenity was anxious to know more.

"This ritual was referred to by the queen as the **_Deimos-Phobos Sealing Ritual_**. The spiritual guides summoned the power from the local deity, Ares - a being worshipped by the inhabitants of Mars."

"Ares... as in the God of War from Greek myth?" Suzakato inquired.

"Correct. Fortunately I was able to learn that fact from Rei herself. Anyway, back to the story, the ritual was complete after two days of preparation. With Princess Mars on the verge of death, my power was absorbed directly into the infant's body as my power mixed with the child's remaining life energy. As a result, the child was saved from death's doors."

"I can't believe I never knew anything about his. It's all so new to me," the Moon Princess gasped.

"So, now you know. And you wonder how Rei Hino was given heightened spirituality. I passed on my cosmic awareness to the young girl. She developed psychic talent, able to perform fire readings and dispel evil spirits. Most importantly, I gave her my ability to see premonitions. Do you recall her communicating with the flames, Princess Serenity?"

"Yes."

"Well, she is speaking to me. Though, she didn't know it was I."

Suzakato spoke up. "So, you've been occupying her body this whole time?"

"Why wasn't Rei-chan able to sense you?"

"I concealed my presence. Even her heightened senses could not trace me."

Princess Serenity nodded as she stared over to Sailor Mars' body. "So, this fusion is permanent?"

"Correct. I cannot leave Mars' body. If I do, she dies. If she is killed, I am released and will possibly part ways to return to the cosmos. I'm the only force that can sustain Mars' life. I do not wish to leave Rei Hino's body. I have grown fond of the girl."

"You've grown so fond of her that you've assumed her form," the blonde-haired princess said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Then, tell us about Yami Houou. What led to her development?" Suzakato addressed.

"This is the part I really don't wish to discuss considering it brings me such pain but since you asked," Houou sighed as she no longer had any reason to keep that part a secret. "Since remaining inside Mars' body, I became corrupted. I became exposed to the iniquity of mankind... a race that I had believed to be pure. Every planet I've visited and passed by had their share of immoral beings but Earth was filled with wickedness. I was naive to believe all humans were a benevolent species. There were humans who demonstrated far worse atrocities than any race I had encountered throughout the cosmos. I was horrified to realize this truth and that experience alone corrupted me. Overtime, Rei and myself to an extent experienced the darker emotions of humanity - lust, power, anger, destruction and gluttony. These human emotions clouded my judgment. I did everything within my power to seize full control but my darker half was already manifesting. Eventually, I would have been fully consumed by this great darkness. Then, one day during a visit to the Digital World, a demon named BelialMyotismon probed Mars' mind in attempt to trap her within an illusion and forcing her to experience her greatest fears. That great fear Sailor Mars experienced was Yami Houou unleashed and Earth annihilated. This illusion merely planted the seeds for Yami Houou's impending awakening. That would only be several months down the line. It wouldn't be long. Finally, Kaiser Ghidorah murdered the young man named Kazuma Kuwabara and Rei's sister Cammy. Mars could not contain me any longer. The anger was too unbearable that she had no choice but to release me. However, she unleashed the dark entity known as Yami Houou."

There was a hushed silence amongst everyone as they listened to Houou's story.

"But, you at least were still within Mars, right?" Suzakato asked.

"There was barely anything left of my being. If Yami Houou had defeated you Princess Serenity, both Mars and myself would have been consumed by Yami Houou's darkness. She would have won and the universe would have been in great peril."

"And we witnessed the power of Yami Houou when she consumed the star, Sol. And those worlds she had obliterated."

Houou nodded in reply. "Affirmative, Golden Queen. As I reached out to Mars at the last moment, I transferred all the remaining cosmic power left in my being and boosted her strength to grant her the opportunity to stop Yami Houou while we still had a chance. Princess Serenity, all of this would not have been possible if it hadn't been for you. For that, I am in your gratitude." The benevolent entity bowed her head to Princess Serenity.

The princess managed to smile. "Nothing to it, Houou."

"Just one question remains!" Chronos voice boomed out. The Praetor of Imperium flew over and turned toward Houou with a menacing glare. "What about my ships? My slain soldiers? The G-Star, Sol... Not to mention Planet Dei and the other worlds destroyed by Yami Houou! Do you really think over five billion innocent lives will ever forgive you?!" Closing his right fist, the Praetor snarled and barked. "You better answer me!!"

"Praetor! That is enough!" Galaxia retorted as she pointed her sword toward the warrior.

"Relax, my friend," Houou smiled as she formed a condensed orb of fire. A display image was shown of the galaxy Yami Houou had attacked. To Chronos' and everyone else's surprise, the worlds and the star were restored in place. "As you can see, Princess Serenity and I restored all that was lost in this galaxy. The two crystals Princess Serenity holds grants many miracles. This world in a matter of moments will be repaired from the damage inflicted by the Rajita."

"Well, Praetor? What do you have to say now?" Galaxia crossed her arms.

Chronos grunted and turned away. "Yes, I'm well aware of Princess Serenity's crystals. I knew her mother very well. I'm not surprised by this outcome."

Princess Serenity sweatdropped. "Yeah, sure..."

Houou giggled. "Oh, men, they are quite stubborn."

"Anyway, Houou... I'd really like to see Sailor Mars back and I'm sure her sister will be pleased as well," Suzakato said. "I don't mean to interrupt."

"No, you're right," the entity sighed as she stared over Mars. "Back in where I belong. Once again, we'll be one. But, before I do..." She turned toward Suzakato and waved to the young warrior. "Takato Matsuda, will you please come here?"

"Um... sure..." Suzakato replied as he approached the entity.

"Will Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong and Himura Tsubasa come up as well?" Houou asked as she faced the other Beast Tamers. "I sense the spirits of Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko within each of you."

Himakko, Henbu and Seirika glanced at each other as they walked up to Houou cautiously. Suzakato stood in front of the entity and waited to see what she had in mind.

"We're all here, Houou," Suzakato stated as he lowered his head. "What now?"

"You four are the carriers of the Guardian Beast spirits. It is you four that carry along Morrigana's legacy."

"Who's this Morrigana?" Henbu asked the cosmic being.

"She was powerful sorceress who created the four spirits that you four children currently possess."

Seirika was shocked to hear this revelation. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Morrigana was one of the most powerful psychic users in the cosmos. She was a great talented woman with extraordinary mystic power. Her ability to dispel demonic entities was unmatched by anyone during her lifetime. I came into contact with this woman myself and it was thanks to her that I was able to assume a phoenix bird form."

Himakko inquired. "Is this Morrigana still around somewhere in the universe?"

"No. I believe she maybe gone. Although, she has left a legacy behind."

"What do you mean?" asked Suzakato.

"Sailor Mars. Rei Hino. She is Morrigana's descendant."

"You can't be serious?!" the Beast Tamers cried out simultaneously.

"I'm serious, children. That is the main reason why I've selected Princess Mars to be my host. My bond with both Morrigana and Mars is equally as strong and there is no one else in the universe that I wish to share my knowledge with. Princess Mars is someone I wish to remain with and protect."

Princess Serenity put a hand on Houou's back. "I'm sure Rei-chan will accept you back, Houou."

"And what if Yami Houou ever returns?! You're taking a great risk letting this entity possess Princess Mars' body!" Demeter shouted toward Princess Serenity. "I do not feel this is a wise choice. You are endangering not only your friend but yourself and the entire universe."

As she frowned, Princess Serenity stood beside Houou. "Then, it will be my responsibility then. As the next heir to the Moon Royal Court and throne, I will keep a close eye on Princess Mars and the Houou. If Yami Houou is ever revived, I will stop her."

Galaxia stepped forward. "We will stop her."

Houou smiled as she realized that she had friends to protect her and her host. "Thank you all."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

Sailor Kakyuu nodded. "We the Senshi of Kinmoku will do what we can to assist you at a certain crisis."

Placing a hand against her chest, Houou shifted her attention to Demeter, Chronos and the other Imperium soldiers. "I mean you no harm, warriors of Imperium. Your long galactic war with the Rajita has ended. At least Yami Houou did you one favor and that was end your war with that enemy."

Chronos sighed as he admittedly agreed. "Yes... the enemy world is no more. Ghidorah and his men will no longer attempt to capture the Romulus Source."

"And I can assure you that I have Yami Houou in check," Houou stated. "As powerful as I am, Princess Serenity and Galaxia are amongst the few in the universe that have the resources to restrain and seal me. For that, I am grateful. Even I cannot be certain when I'll go berserk and let the Yami Houou consume my consciousness."

Suzakato sighed as he turned away. "Even so... I still can't forgive myself."

"Takato Matsuda. It's okay," Houou smiled gently as she put a hand on the boy's forehead. "The flames of passion burn within you, too. Please, do not lose your faith in Suzaku."

"I know but this is going to be hard for me. Please, just give me some time to recover from this..." The Warrior of Suzaku closed his eyes.

"Very well but remember that Suzaku only did what was necessary to save the universe. Sailor Mars will be revived, Takato. Once I repossess her body. Just remember that the flames of passion never die," Houou smiled as she embraced Suzakato.

Suzakato put his arms around the entity and cried.

"Rika, Henry and Himura. You three and your friends stay close to Takato to comfort him through this difficult times."

"Sure thing," Seirika nodded.

"We promise," Henbu and Himakko replied together.

"Just one more thing..." Houou whispered and faced Hiei's direction. "Hiei. Can you come over here?"

The demon was taken back by this and blinked. "What do you need to see me for?"

"Go, Hiei, just go see what she wants to tell you," Mizuno lightly pushed him ahead.

"Yeah, she might have something for ya, shorty!" Kuwabara replied.

Youko Kurama nodded as he stepped aside from Hiei's path. "Go on, Hiei."

The fire demon snorted. "Hm." With that, he paced toward Houou and ignored the four Beast Tamers. He stopped as he looked over Mars' body and then pivoted his head to stare into Houou's piercing red eyes. "Why have you summoned for me?"

The entity smiled as she approached the demon and whispered into his left ear. "I need time to recover my strength as I reenter Rei's body. Hiei, I understand you're a prideful demon but I'm asking you for a favor."

Hiei paused and shut his eyes.

"I want you to look after both Rei and her sister. Be their guardian. You and your fellow Spirit Detectives have already become trusted allies for the Senshi. I've read Rei's thoughts and have come to realize that she has deep fond feelings for you... Though, the poor girl doesn't want to admit it."

Hiei scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hiei, I don't expect you to develop any fond feelings for Rei. Just stay close to her shrine and watch over her. That's all I'm asking. Nothing more."

Shrugging, Hiei merely twitched his nose. "And if I refuse?"

"This is your choice. I am not forcing you to do something you don't feel comfortable with. However, I can sense you have shown great concern for her and her sister. Cammy reminds you of Yukina, doesn't she?"

The demon took the time to glance over his shoulder. He noticed Cammy slowly walking over to Mars' body and kneeling down to mourn the death of her sister. Hiei noticed a tear falling down Cammy's left cheek.

"Yukina..."

"She and the others already have their souls restored, Hiei. I can assure you Yukina is just fine. So, what will it be, Hiei? Choose wisely."

Taking a deep breath, Hiei looked back to Houou and slightly rolled his eyes. "Fine. But, I'm not doing this for her. I'm only doing it because the child reminds me of Yukina and only because you asked me."

"Hiei, I sense you wish to know more about me?"

"Yami Houou's flames were stronger than my own. Yet, I became attracted to these cosmic flames."

"And I will be apart of Rei. So, in case you wish to speak with me, you can reach me with your telepathy."

Hiei shut his eyes and turned away. "Whatever."

As Houou watched Hiei walk away, she smiled. "Thank you." After that, she floated over Sailor Mars' body and put a comforting hand on Cammy's back. "Cammy-chan, if you would step aside, I am ready to bring your sister back."

The girl lifted her head and looked up at the entity. "Ca... Can you bring you bring her back?"

"Yes, for I am the driving force that sustains her life. I can assure you that your sister will be revived."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Cammy stepped aside and nodded. "Thank you. I'll never forget you."

"I'll always be here to look after you and your sister," Houou stood over Mars' lifeless form and stretched her arms out. Closing her eyes, she focused and activated her flaming aura. "Sailor Senshi, for the sealing process to be complete, I will require your help."

Princess Serenity pivoted her head and faced the eight Sailor Senshi. "Senshi, come."

"Let's go. It's about time we bring Mars back to life!" Venus said.

Sailor Uranus scoffed. "I don't trust her... but this is only for Mars' sake."

"What are we waiting for?! C'mon!" Sailor Sedna rushed past the Outers.

As Pluto set Sailor Saturn down, she awakened the Senshi of Destruction. "It's time to wake up, Saturn."

"Pluto, what happened..? Is it over?"

"I'll explain everything later."

As the eight Senshi formed a circle around Sailor Mars' body, Princess Serenity stood over the Miko and held the two crystals overhead. Houou nodded and gave the signal. Everyone else - including the Beast Tamers - witnessed the Senshi grabbing each other's hands. Each Senshi lifted their heads up as the planetary symbols flashed on their foreheads.

"Will this work?" Seirika wondered.

"It has to," Suzakato said. "C'mon, Mars, come back to us."

Cammy clasped her hands together and prayed. "Rei... come back to me. Please."

Beams of multi-colored light started washing over Sailor Mars' body as Sailor Moon focused on the mystic power from her two crystals. Houou followed along and summoned her cosmic flames. The symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead.

__

Rei Hino, it's time we merge as one again. I will need to recover my power after being overwhelmed by Yami Houou. From this point on, we should start over with a clean slate. It would be wise if you never have to summon me unless there's necessary. Shutting her eyes, Houou kneeled over and laid herself on top of the red-armored Valkyrie. Forming a hand sign, she chanted a phrase often used by Rei to complete the fusion process. _Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Sen!_ With that, her body transformed back into the flaming orange phoenix as it let out one final cry before being absorbed into Mars' body.

The Senshi and their colleagues watched on with anticipation. Sailor Mars' body had a subtle red aura surrounding her as her body levitated back on the ground.

Cammy and Suzakato crowded over the dark-haired Miko's body. Their eyes did not blink for any given moment.

Suddenly, Mars' eyes opened and she let out a deep gasp.

"MARS!!" The Senshi were happy to see the dark-haired Senshi quickly coming back to life.

Cammy cried with joy as she threw her arms around her sister. "**_REI!!_** You're back!!"

"She... She's back... I can't believe it," Suzakato pressed his hand against his chest. "I thought..."

"She would stay dead? You take us Senshi lightly, kid," Sailor Uranus scoffed as she glared at him with hatred.

Seirika frowned as she stood beside Suzakato. "Don't let her rattle you, Takato. At least, Mars is back."

"But... that doesn't excuse the fact that I... I killed her," Suzakato turned away.

"Look, goggle head!!" Seirika grabbed Suzakato and screamed at his face. "Get out of this funk! Everything's been repaired and now you're just going to cry and cower somewhere..." She stopped as Suzakato slapped her hand away and turned his back on her. "Takato..."

Sailor Mars winced as she hugged her sister. "Cammy, I'm glad to see you and everyone else are all safe."

A shadow loomed over Sailor Mars as Sailor Moon kneeled down beside her friend. Putting a hand on the Miko's right shoulder, she cried with joy. Mars shared the same teary-eyed expression as she embraced her princess.

"Welcome back, Mars. I never thought you'd come back..."

Mars smiled as she cried over Moon's left shoulder. "I'm not going to die that easily, odango-atama. You know me better than that."

"It's great to have you back, Mars!! Oh, my god... I don't know what we'd do if you didn't make it," Sailor Venus wiped a tear from her eye.

Omegamon BM watched from the other side and nodded. "It's good to see their team mate has managed to survive."

Athenamon VM smiled. "I agree. After all we've been through."

"So, Pharaoh, where do we go from here?" asked Joey.

Atem scratched his chin. "Your guess is as good as mine. However, I do know the war is finally over. Earth is safe and the Rajita have been defeated."

"I can't believe we won," Agunimon wiped his forehead and sighed with relief. "I need some sleep after all this."

Meanwhile, Hiei stopped as he turned his back to the Spirit Detectives. Kuwabara scratched his head while glancing over to Hiei as Yusuke wondered what Houou had to tell Hiei.

"So, what did she tell ya?" Kuwabara asked. "Hiei?"

The demon kept whatever Houou said to himself.

Youko Kurama knew what Houou said to Hiei but managed to keep the discussion they had confidential.

"With this war over, we can finally see your friends again, guys," Mizuno said. "They should be on their feet by now."

Yusuke was overjoyed with the thought of seeing Keiko and the others back.

As Suzakato started walking off, Gallantmon SM stopped by his partner and kneeled over to scoop up his Tamer. "Are you going to be okay, Takato?"

The Warrior of Suzaku did not answer as he sighed. Just then, he felt something grab his hand. He slowly turned his head to see Cammy. And to the boy's left side was Sailor Mars.

"Takato. Thank you," Cammy said as she embraced the boy.

Sailor Mars smiled as she kneeled over and kissed Suzakato's forehead. Pulling herself away, she smiled down to her student. "Just my way of thanking you, Takato. Please, don't think we hate you for what you've done. Rika's worried about you."

"Rika...?" Suzakato blinked as he looked over to see Seirika standing seven feet from where Mars stood. "But, I don't deserve to be praised. I took human life. I can never forgive myself for that!"

Mars nodded. "Please, don't beat yourself up over it, Takato. I want you to be happy. In fact..." Leaning closer toward Suzakato, she whispered in the boy's ear. "I want you and Rika to be happy. Together."

Suzakato blinked as his eyes nearly widened. "What...? No, you can't mean... No, I can't. Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

As Suzakato turned away, Mars and Cammy looked toward each other with defeated looks.

Suddenly, Houou's voice spoke out from within Mars' thoughts. _It's okay, Rei. Give the boy some time. He and Suzaku have all the time to discuss this. All you can do for now is pray Takato will come into terms with his spirit guardian. Just as you and I have once again come into terms with each other._

The Miko bit her lip as she stared over to Suzakato. "Oh, Takato-kun..."

Suzakato closed his hands and shook his head. He denied to give Suzaku the time to explain the reasons for his actions. However, the boy could never forgive himself for taking a human life. _No... Never. I can never depend on these powers ever again! I must separate myself from you, Suzaku!_

_xxxxx_

**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Golden Castle/December 1, 2003/12:45 AM**

Anubimon stared at the orb as he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You look much relieved, Anubimon," Canewomon said as she approached the Underworld ruler. "Your friends are all safe."

"I'm glad they are. Not just Himura, Kotori, Inumon and Seadramon but everyone else. I'm also relieved to know Sailor Mars and the Digital Priestess have both been revived. What I didn't expect was for the Houou to appear as she did. She and Sailor Moon repaired all the damage inflicted by those invaders."

Huanglongmon narrowed his eyes as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars came into the orb's view. "_**To think one human possesses two powerful artifacts and another has a cosmic entity contained inside her body. How could we have let this slip past our eyes, Lord Granasmon?**_"

"W_e should closely monitor the human world. There will always be a special group of humans amongst billions sharing the same world. However, I must admit. These two artifacts that Sailor Moon carries can never be placed into the wrong hands. If Valmarmon had managed to find a way to gain artifacts with powers of this magnitude, there would be no telling how much damage he can cause to our worlds._"

"_**Thankfully, that demon has been separated. Piece by piece!**_"

"_Let us hope it stays that way. Let's not forget about the Houou entity. The girl containing such a powerful primordial force must be observed at all times. Her emotions must be kept at check to prevent another relapse. We were only lucky to have survived Yami Houou. She could have easily destroyed our worlds._"

"_**Not even you could have stopped her, Lord Granasmon?**_"

"_I cannot speculate, Huanglongmon. There would be no telling what the outcome could have been._"

Canewomon blinked as she shifted back toward the two Digi-Gods. "Lord Huanglongmon, it appears everyone is preparing to move. Our fellow digimon are gathering as we speak."

"_**The Sovereigns must be ready to open portals to lead them back to the Digital World. The Royal Knights can surely help to find every digimon and take them back to their homes.**_"

"Ahem, do not forget my fellow Duel Monster brothers and sisters, my lords," Elemental Hero Neos kneeled down with his head bowed.

"_Of course, my friend. Your fellow warriors have aided our beloved digimon in this war. The war is finally over and our sides have won._"

"So, what does this mean, Lord Granasmon? Will the Digimon and Duel Monsters occupy and share the same world?" Anubimon asked the two Digi-Gods. "Considering what has happened these last two days."

"_For now, Digimon and Duel Monsters share the same world as they see fit. There should be no dispute over territories._"

"_**Indeed. In fact, it's now proven our kind and the Duel Monsters can develop powerful working relationships. Both sides managed to forge a strong alliance against an overwhelming alien threat.**_"

"And to think we were about to go to war with your kind, Neos," Canewomon glanced over to Elemental Hero Neos. "It's fortunate our sides managed to put aside any differences."

"Yes and it all turned out well for both sides," Neos nodded.

"_**Yes, we have seen a demonstration of how well our sides have managed to co-exist. Of example, members of the Dra-Warriors managed to find three Dragon Duel Monsters on their way to fight the enemy.**_"

Neos nodded. "Yes, those three were Armed Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Luster Dragon."

"_**Let us not forget that Athenamon's Amazon warriors have recently forged an alliance with the Amazons led by Amazoness Swordswoman. I see both sides occupying the same space and having an everlasting relationship.**_"

"_Considering both Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman have both been able to fuse into Victory Mode, that is obvious._"

"Indeed. Let's not forget Omegamon and Buster Blader merging into a single warrior! Omegamon Buster Mode is just the digimon we need!" Anubimon smiled happily.

"_Finally, there's Imperialdramon's fusion with one of three Egyptian God monsters, the Winged Dragon of Ra._"

"That's right! No way can we leave him out! Imperialdramon looks so much better in gold if you ask me," Canewomon winked.

"So, what now, my lords?" Neo inquired as he stood up straight. "Will there be a cleaning up process initiated?"

"_**I don't believe there will be any need for it in the human world. However, this is much work to be done in the Digital World. Many digimon must be returned to their homelands. Besides, the Duel Monsters need to find new homes. Neos, perhaps you should join your fellow Elemental Heroes to gather up all the lost Duel Monsters scattered across our world?**_"

"It would be my honor, sirs," Neos nodded. "They're in the real world, though. I suppose I'll wait until the Sovereigns lead everyone back into the Digital World?"

"_Yes since the Sovereigns can open portals between worlds. My friend... I welcome you and all the Duel Monsters to our world._"

Elemental Hero Neos sighed as he lowered his head. "Yes but I hear there maybe some conflict between some individuals from both sides."

"That's to be expected, Neos," Canewomon stated. "Things like this will take some time. Many will welcome the idea of entering a new world and sharing the same space. Others won't accept change all too well. If anything goes wrong, we'll be there to police the activities. It's almost like crime and conflict occurring in the real world unfortunately. Right, Lord Granasmon?"

"_You're right as always, Canewomon. I think the word 'adaptation' also comes to mind. Species must always adapt to a changing environment overtime or it will simply fail to comply to the laws of evolution. Neos, your kind must realize that._"

"Yes."

"My lords. I believe it is time. The Sovereigns are prepared to make their move," Anubimon observed the viewing orb. "Hopefully now, I'll see what Himura and the others are doing."

xxxxx

**View of Planet Earth/12:50 AM**

A full display of Earth was once again shown from a satellite's point of view. The every peaceful blue planet loomed as the Rajita activity had mostly diminished. Soon, Imperium space crafts would arrive to assist Praetor Chronos and his men to capture all remaining Rajita soldiers scattered across Earth.

xxxxx

**Earth/Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan/Away from the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/12:55 AM**

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode arrived on the scene with the Digi-Destined in tow. He lowered down to kneel over and place the teenagers down. Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, Kari and Willis were relieved to see everyone in good health and the city repaired to its original form.

"It's great to see everything turned out all right in the end," Matt said as he observed his surroundings.

Tai nodded. "I'll say."

"No argument there. This is exactly the kind of peace I want to see," Kari smiled as she turned toward Ophanimon. "Right, Ophanimon?"

"And this war has finally been settled," the female angel responded.

"Tai. Matt," Omegamon flew down with Buster Blader accompanying him. "Good to see you two are looking well."

"You two, Omegamon. By the way, who's that guy?" Tai pointed to the purple-armored warrior. Suddenly, he realized that Buster Blader was a Duel Monster. "Wha...?! Buster Blader?!"

"How does he know my name, Omegamon?" inquired Buster Blader.

"I suppose you're a card monster in the world Tai comes from," Omegamon shrugged.

"Wow! That's so cool! Hey, Omegamon, didn't you have some rad purple armor earlier?!" Davis pointed out.

"Yes, we fused together to become Omegamon Buster Mode," Omegamon and Buster Blader responded to Davis' question.

TK blinked. "That's great! So, tell us how the battle was like."

"It was greater than any other battle we've been involved in, TK," Seraphimon said.

Willis looked up to Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon. "C'mon, couldn't you just tell us?"

"It's too bad we missed out! Geez, I can't believe this!" Davis snapped his fingers.

Ken chuckled. "Maybe it was for the best, Davis. Our digimon just returned from a hard-fought war."

Imperialdramon spoke up. "Yes, well... I think I should tell them everything."

Cherubimon chuckled. "Yes, you're the best story teller out of all of us."

"We'll let you have the floor," Golden Rapidmon replied.

The Royal Knight nodded as he allowed the golden-armored giant to cover the highlights of the Yami Houou battle. "Go right ahead."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Atem shifted his eyes forward as he, Joey and Seto Kaiba noticed Lyn leading their friends toward them. They were relieved to see all of them grouped together. Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and Serenity followed behind the blue-haired girl.

"Hey, look! It's Lyn and the others!" Atem pointed across as he sprinted across to greet his friends.

Joey smiled with delight as he saw his sister. "Serenity! Over here!"

Seto merely walked ahead as he locked eyes with Lyn and Mokuba. He stopped in front of Lyn as Mokuba embraced his older brother. Lyn smiled as she winked to Seto.

"Nice to see you back, Seto. Didn't think you and your two friends would make it."

"Don't be ridiculous," Seto responded with a smug look.

Lyn couldn't help but manage a chuckle. "Heh, right. At least, you came back to us alive, Seto. That's all that matters."

"Good to see you back, bro!" Mokuba said.

"_**HEY LYN!!**_"

As she heard the pair of voices calling out to her from the distance, Lyn turned as she spotted Max and Same running toward her. She was quickly raced over and dropped down to her knees as both of her brothers embraced her at once. Max leaned his face against Lyn's right shoulder as Sam hugged the girl's left side.

"Lyn! Oh, man. You never would have guessed what happened with us!" Max exclaimed.

Sam nodded. "We were right there to see it all happen! The Senshi defeated that alien warlord! And..."

"You can tell me everything about what you saw later, you two knuckleheads," Lyn smiled as she held her two brothers close to her. "Thank god you two are all right!"

Seto and Mokuba looked on to watch the three siblings share a heartfelt embrace.

"Seto. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"You think we can let Lyn and her two brothers stay with us for tonight?"

The Kaiba Corp CEO eyed Lyn and her two brothers from the distance. He recalled the Ka training she had given to Mokuba and the story Lyn shared with him about her past. Her tragic childhood and how she first summoned her Ka. Of course, he recalled the memories of seeing a blue-haired girl. That same pale skin. The light-blue/white hair. The blue eyes. The same girl who was the carrier of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Images of Kisara and Lyn clouded his mind. _Kisara. Lyn. The appearances. Could she actually..._

"Seto? Um, hello? Earth to Seto!"

Coming out of his bewildered state, Seto looked down to his brother. "Mokuba?"

"I asked if you could let Lyn and her two brothers stay with us for a while. Please?"

Seto gritted his teeth as he glanced back to Lyn, Max and Sam. He couldn't simply let the three on their own and crossed his arms firmly. "Fine. They can stay."

"Thanks, bro!" Mokuba smiled as he ran toward Lyn and her brothers. "Hey, guess what?! You three are invited to stay with us for a while!"

"All right!! That's great, Mokuba!!" Max and Sam shouted in unison.

Picking herself off the ground, Lyn looked back to Seto and nodded. "Thanks, Seto."

The CEO simply nodded in response. "Mokuba asked..."

"I know but still very thoughtful."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Lyn tilted her head to one side and placed her hands against her hips. "Heh, you always seem to surprise me, _Mr. CEO_." She quickly looked over her shoulder to notice Joey and Serenity hugging one another.

"Oh, Joey. I'm glad everything is back to normal and this whole war is over," Serenity cried happily over her brother's left shoulder. "But, Morpheous... he isn't coming back, is he?"

The blonde closed his eyes as he nodded. "I don't think so, Serenity. I'm sorry. He gave his life to save you and stop me. I feel responsible for what happened. I don't think you're willing to forgive me, are ya?"

"No, it's not your fault, Joey!" Serenity replied as she tightly hugged her brother. "Don't you even think about blaming yourself. What Morpheous did was unselfish and showed that there was one alien amongst those monsters that had a heart of gold. If he were alive now, what would you say to him, Joey?"

"Simple. I'd thank him."

Atem, Tea and Tristan watched the siblings embrace one another with warm smiles. Nothing looked any better than seeing loved ones reunited after a long separation.

"Pharaoh," Tea whispered as she looked over to Atem. "So, is it true?"

"About what, Tea?"

The teenage brunette rubbed two fingers together and stared at the ground. "Well, you know. The duel. You and Yugi..."

"We'll worry about that as soon as we get ourselves situated here, Tea. Besides..." Atem approached Tea as he took her hand. "I need to find my Egyptian God cards."

Tea sweat dropped and gasped. "Oh! That's right! Yugi's God Cards!"

"Who in the heck would want to take them?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke simply answered. "Any desperate duelist trying to one-up the King of Games."

Suddenly, Tea stopped as she gasped and pointed ahead. She quickly tapped Atem's back and turned him around. Tristan and Duke looked ahead as they were shocked with bewilderment.

"No... No way! But, how?!" Duke exclaimed.

"It's... you!" Atem said.

"Mai?! And she has that Morpheous guy!" Tea shouted as she called out to Serenity. "Serenity! Look over here!"

As Tea quickly got their attention, the Wheeler siblings faced the opposite direction to notice Mai carrying Morpheous along. The blonde-haired woman dropped to one knee out of exhaustion as Morpheous tried standing up. His eyes immediately stared toward Serenity's.

"Mor... Morpheous? Is that you?" Serenity felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Her voice barely managed to squeak out happily. "Morpheous!!"

"Seren...ity," the former Rajita general coughed as he reached out for her.

"Go on, sis," Joey whispered into Serenity's left ear. "Go help your knight in shining armor."

Without hesitation, Serenity jumped to her feet and raced over to throw her arms around Morpheous. The two shared a warm embrace as Serenity cried over the general's back.

"Morpheous, I thought you were gone."

"I don't know how this happened but I believe the Moon Princess may have been responsible for this."

"Moon Princess?"

"Yes, she shares your name. Her name is Princess Serenity."

"Really?"

Morpheous merely nodded and pat the girl's back. "Yes. Thanks to her, this world has been healed by my former colleagues' attacks. I can assure you that I am no longer affiliated with Kaiser Ghidorah and the Rajita Empire. My days as a general are long done. From this day forth, I am a Rajita Earthling. And I want to share the rest of my life with you, Serenity. You can be my Princess Serenity."

"Yes, sure. Just as long as you're with me... I'll always love you," the girl wept as she tightened her hug around the former general. "Thank you, Morpheous for helping me gather the strength and courage to save my brother."

Watching the two embrace, Joey stopped beside Atem and smiled. The blonde-haired teen noticed Mai trying to stand up. Joey hurried over and put a hand out for Mai.

"Need a hand, Mai?"

The big-busted blonde merely scoffed. "Thanks but no thanks, Joseph."

"Eh? C'mon! I'm trying to be a gentleman here!"

"Being a gentleman is too 'overrated' if you ask me. A lot of assholes try using that little move on me. Well, not this time," Mai frowned as she grabbed Joey by his armor. "No, you're better than that, Joey. I like my men to be badass."

"And you don't think I qualify as one, huh? Am I just a dork to you?!"

Mai smirked as she leaned over and whispered into Joey's ear. "Just shut up and kiss me, dork."

Joey blinked as a sweat drop poured over his face. "Um, what...?"

"You've got three seconds. Miss this and you never get another chance again. Three. Two..."

Without hesitation, Joey leaned close and planted a kiss onto Mai's lips. Everyone looked on with surprise as Mai placed a hand over Joey's back and leaned back with the boy holding her with his left arm.

"All right! Way to go, man!" Tristan cheered his old friend on.

Tea sighed as she put a hand over her head. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

Atem smiled as he watched Joey and Mai share their moment together. _Are you watching this, Yugi? I didn't think this would ever happen. I suppose this is a sign to remind me that my last days here are near. First, we need to find those three Egyptian God Cards. _

"Excuse me," a voice called out from above.

Everyone glanced upward to find Kyodaidramon levitating from above. The Dra-Warrior immediately located Atem garbed in his Dragon Knight armor and recognized the pharaoh's face.

"Ah, there you are!" Kyodaidramon pointed to Atem. "I'm so glad to see you're here!"

"I recall you from the Shadow Tournament event and the wedding after it," Atem recognized the digimon. He remained still as Kyodaidramon landed in front of him. "What can I help you with? Have you gathered all of your digimon colleagues?"

Kyodaidramon nodded. "Yes, in fact, we will be returning to the Digital World shortly. However, I wanted to come by to give you these." With that, he reached down and pulled out the three Egyptian God Cards in full display. He had the Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon in hand.

Atem nearly freaked out as his mouth and eyes widened in disbelief. "You... You brought the Egyptian God Cards?! How did you...?!"

"I found the Obelisk and Slifer cards laying on the floor inside a building after I saved several digimon," Kyodaidramon explained. "Oh, the Winged Dragon of Ra was given to me by Imperialdramon-sama. He asked me to tell you 'thank you' and to send his gratitude. He couldn't have reached his new God Mode without Ra's help."

"Yes, I understand. It was an honor to fight alongside him and try to stop Yami Houou," Atem replied as he took the three God Cards. He pressed them against his chest and sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Next time, make sure never to lose them," Kyodaidramon reminded the King of Games. "Your deck would not be complete without those three cards. They contain tremendous power."

"Well said, my friend," the King of Games held his three cards. "I'm just glad this war is finally over and the last source of the Orichalcos has been wiped out. Most importantly, all of our lives are still intact - including that of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars." _Now, that leaves one more thing. Yugi, you know what this means._

_Of course, Atem. The Ceremonial Battle. We have all Seven Millennium Items, the three Egyptian God Cards, conquered Zorc Necrophades and learned all about your past._

_In addition to finding out my true name. Everything from my past is clear to me. With our final enemy, the Rajita, defeated, we can assume our duel. Yugi, are you ready?_

_Yeah and this will be one-on-one as I said it would. I'm ready._

_Good. For now, we rest until we're both mentally prepared._

Glancing up toward the skies, Atem shut his eyes as he realized that his final days in the living world were nearly up. The Ceremonial Battle would commence in a few days. This final duel between himself and Yugi would determine the fate of the pharaoh. By entering the afterlife, Atem would rejoin his faithful priests. However, for that to happen, Atem must be defeated by Yugi.

For Yugi, this would be this toughest challenge as a duelist.

He would be dueling with the same spirit who had guided him through many difficult situations - including overcoming the likes of Seto Kaiba, Pegasus, Marik, Noah Kaiba, Dartz, Zorc Necrophades and the Rajita. Atem was there to stand against Yami Houou even when the pharaoh knew he was completely outmatched by the cosmic entity.

Both Atem and Yugi had managed to survive all of that. Now, they await for the fated duel. Would Atem finally be able to enter the afterlife and rest in peace?

xxxxx

Forming a circle around the Sovereigns were the Royal Knights - excluding Omegamon. Alongside them were members of the Dra-Warriors, the Dragon Duel Monsters, the Amazon digimon and Duel Monsters and others.

"Lord Azulongmon, we're grateful you and the other three Sovereigns have regained your senses. We're very sorry for having to stand our ground against you," Alphamon said as he lowered his head.

Azulongmon chuckled humbly. "_**It is all right, my friends. The invaders' leader had broken into our territory and planted those evil stones inside our bodies. We were used and controlled as puppets against our will. We were fortunate to have been stopped by you. The Celestial Angels were brilliant in their tactic on relying on her holy power to extract the evil stones and eradicate them.**_"

"_**Next time, we will double our security numbers in our territory. So, an even like this never happens again!**_" Baihumon declared as he snarled angrily.

"_**That's right. If Demon ever decided to pull this same tactic, we'll be more then ready to deal with him! No one has the right to control the will of a Sovereign! I will set anyone ABLAZE who ever tries to control Zhuqiaomon!!**_" The angry phoenix roared as he lifted his head high up.

Ebonwumon joked. "_**Did a kettle pot just steam up? Or was that Zhuqiaomon?**_"

"_**Very funny, Ebonwumon.**_"

"So, this mean we'll be returning to the Digital World, my lords?" Dynasmon inquired.

"_**Correct, Dynasmon,**_" Azulongmon confirmed as he shifted his head backward. "_**You all have fought valiantly and in the end we have won.**_"

Galaxiamon spoke up. "Hold it. Lord Azulongmon, you're forgetting about our new comrades." He pointed over toward the three Duel Monster Dragons. "We have new company amongst us. They, too, have fought alongside us."

"Correct, my lord," Athenamon announced as she stepped forward alongside Amazoness Swordswoman. "My sisters have now forged an alliance with Lady Swordswoman's warriors. We have agreed to reconstruct and expand our kingdom to allow Swordswoman's tribe to move in with us."

Swordswoman nodded. "Yes. We have proven that a digimon and Duel Monster alliance makes for a stronger army. Otherwise, we wouldn't have defeated the invaders."

"See? If it works out for them, it should work out for the rest of us!" Magnamon stated. "Galaxiadramon told us these three Dragons here would make fine additions to bolster up our Dra-Warriors forces."

Azulongmon eyed the Duel Monsters one by one. "_**Yes, I see what you mean. An alliance between two sides. Two very distinct yet similar backgrounds. Digimon and Duel Monsters. So, that is how you managed to arrive in our world. Yes, those wormholes were the result of someone attempting to merge the two worlds.**_"

"_**A human no less,**_" Zhuqiaomon scoffed. "_**Who would dare tamper with the dimensions of the two worlds? Now, we're more overcrowded than ever before.**_"

"_**No, we will figure something out, Zhuqiaomon,**_" Azulongmon assured his fellow Sovereign. "_**Lord Huanglongmon most likely knows about this. We will get receive official word from him alone. So, for now, Duel Monsters... welcome to the Digital World but don't get too comfortable yet until we speak with Huanglongmon. In the meantime, though, I would like to thank you for laying down your lives to free our worlds from the invaders.**_"

"Wow, he's actually letting us into your world?" Luster Dragon was befuddled.

Flamedramon smiled. "Feel honored, my friend. You're being welcome with open arms but you're not yet a citizen until the higher powers decide what to do with your kind."

Galaxiadramon turned and faced the three Duel Monster dragons. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to find free spots for you three to join! The Dra-Warriors are open to any dragon monster. Doesn't matter if they must be a Digimon or Duel Monster."

"Thank you. We're truly honored," Armed Dragon said with a bow.

Chainmaster smiled as she looked over to Paladin and crossed her muscular arms. "Hear that, Paladin? What do you think?"

"We're moving in with Lady Athenamon's people. Isn't that right, my queen?"

Swordswoman turned and smiled. "Yes and we agree to help expand Lady Athenamon's territory to allow us more room. Oh and don't you worry, Lady Athenamon. My sisters are also strong lifters. Our physical strength is ten times stronger than an average man. We can move any heavy object such as your columns in case you need to move them around."

"That would be very grateful. Thank you, Lady Swordswoman," Athenamon smiled.

Unfriendly Amazon walked over to Swordswoman and pat her friend's back. "So, how does it feel being the queen?"

"Well, it's going to be a lot of work but I commit myself to being the best queen this tribe has ever had. Paladin, I will not let you down."

Paladin was happy to hear this as she saluted Swordswoman. "And now our tribe has merged with yet another. May this start a new era amongst the Amazon tribes."

Blowpiper smiled. "I like the sound to that."

"Me, too!" Mermaimon jumped up excitedly.

D'Arcmon crossed her arms. "Indeed. Our army is even stronger with Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman working together."

"I'd like to see what army would ever dare to oppose us now," Amazon Archer said.

Fighter flexed her muscular arms. "We'll smash any and all opposition that tries to invade our territory!"

"Let's hope so. There are many dark digimon out there who pose a threat even to us," Ceresmon replied.

Athenamon spoke out amongst her sisters. "Then, we will be ready for them, my sisters. With Lady Swordswoman and myself as active co-leaders, we declare that all Amazon sisters return to begin the rebuilding process. Our kingdom will be expanded for us to occupy the same space! And after that we will begin training. With our enemies growing stronger, we cannot afford to slack off or allow ourselves to be overtaken. Medusamon and those invaders are more than enough proof that we should not let our guards down!"

Swordswoman nodded. "Agreed. With the enemies becoming a bigger threat, we must better prepare ourselves. Which is why I declare Unfriendly Amazon and Amazoness Chainmaster as my active generals. You two were strong out on the battlefield and helped lead our sisters to victory."

Unfriendly Amazon was shocked upon hearing this. "Oh, my gosh. Swordswoman, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. You two deserve these positions."

Chainmaster blinked and glanced over to Paladin. "Paladin, shouldn't you be in my place?"

Paladin merely nodded. "No, this is your chance to prove yourself to our new leader. I've already retired after many years of dedication in leading you, my sisters. Chainmaster, you are young and have many years ahead of you. Please, accept your new position."

Nodding her head, Chainmaster stepped forward and bowed in front of Swordswoman. "I will not let you down, my queen."

"Same here, old friend," Unfriendly Amazon did the same. "Thank you."

"Wonderful, Lady Swordswoman," Athenamon smiled as she shifted her eyes to her own tribe. "And now... Hmmm." The Amazon digimon noticed the absence of one of her own sisters. "Where is Artemismon?"

"_**Everyone, it is time. I will create a portal leading back to the Digital World. If you will, follow us Sovereign is you don't wish to be lost and left behind,**_" Azulongmon announced as he turned and watched as a massive blue portal appeared in front of him. "_**Large enough to allow us Sovereigns to pass through. I suppose Lord Huanglongmon is already aware of the situation and has granted us access himself.**_"

"Wait, Sovereigns!" Athenamon called out as she flew out beside Azulongmon. "Please, grant us a little more time to gather all remaining digimon and Duel Monsters left here."

"_**Very well. This portal should remain open for another hour. Please, use this time well and hurry, Lady Athenamon.**_"

"Thank you, Lord Azulongmon."

Zhuqiaomon snorted as he gazed at Athenamon. "_**My, my, how you've grown, Lady Athenamon. Not too long ago you were an arrogant little brat when you were Andromedamon. I didn't think you would become the leader of such a strong tribe.**_"

"Life is full of surprises, Zhuqiaomon, but I think you know that," she frowned as she turned away and flew down to gather her sisters.

"_**She hasn't changed one bit.**_"

"_**Yes but she is the undisputed queen alongside her new partner,**_" Baihumon stated as he stared over to the digimon and Duel Monster gathering. "_**It will be interesting to see where this new alliance leads.**_"

Alphamon stared ahead at the portal and turned to face his colleagues. "Well, my friends, it appears we must get going back to the Digital World. First, we will wait for Omegamon to come."

"I suggest letting all the other digimon and Duel Monsters pass through," said Crusadermon.

Magnamon nodded. "Not a bad idea. In the meantime, we'll go and search the city for others left behind."

Athenamon looked over toward Swordswoman. "Shall we go look for Artemismon?"

"Sure thing, Lady Athenamon."

"Oh and there's another thing I also want to do before we leave."

"What's that?"

As Athenamon flew by and scooped Swordswoman in her arms, the winged Amazon glided off into the distance. "General Chainmaster! General Unfriendly Amazon! Please, follow us!"

"Yes, Lady Athenamon!" The two generals responded as they sprinted ahead to follow the airborne Amazon.

"What's the meaning of this, Lady Athenamon?"

"You'll see."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the Legendary Warriors - minus Jaarin, Sam, Vega and Dimitro - relocated themselves in Shinjuku Central Park to meet with two old friends. They all were back in their normal human forms while being reunited with Bokomon and Neemon. Junpei was tossing both digimon into mid-air as he hugged them both.

"Man, it's great to see you two again!" Junpei said.

Takuya laughed as he rubbed Neemon's head. "So, you came all this way just to see us? You two must have had one heck of an adventure!"

"To travel all this way from out of the Digital World, that is saying a lot. You must have seen a lot of crazy things happen," Kouji smirked.

Izumi walked over to scoop both Neemon and Bokomon in her arms. "But the important thing is that you two came to see us! So, will you be joining us for the holidays?"

"Holidays? What's that?" Neemon asked with his head tilted to his left side.

Bokomon groaned as he pulled Neemon's pants. "It's a festive, you fool! I believe you humans call it... Christmas?"

"Yep! Though, that won't be until later in the month. Wow, is it already December?" Tomoki asked while removing his cap and scratching his head. "Time sure flies!"

"Especially when you're having fun or in this case saving the world," Kouichi replied.

Neemon grinned. "I hope we can eat a lot on this holiday!"

"Of course! There'll be a lot to eat! Candy and cookies, too!" Takuya threw his arms out and began describing the details of a candy cane. "You see there's one candy you should definitely try out. It also has a minty taste!"

As she stood listening to Takuya explaining, Izumi glanced up toward the darkened skies and sighed. _We've just been through hell. Who would think we'd still be here. That does make all of us true survivors. Otherwise, our planet would be conquered by now. But, where do we go from here? I can't wait to see our families again. Hopefully, all of this will settle over for the next few days but I know our lives will never be the same again._

_xxxxx_

"BOOM! We took them out like that!" Kazu went on to explain the battle he and the others endured in front of Henbu, Seirika and Himakko. "It was a tough fight but we managed to come through!"

Kenta clapped his hands. "And here we are... survivors of a grueling war. Isn't that cool or what?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Henbu sighed as he scratched his head. "All that matters is that we all survived."

Himakko nodded as he glanced over his shoulder to see Yui, Inumon and Dark Gabumon behind him. "Yeah and our families, too."

Smiling over to her brother, Yui waved to him. "Let's go find our god parents soon, Himura."

"Sure thing. I'm worried about them, too."

"Hey, Himura," Kotori walked over as she confronted her old friend.

"Um, Kotori... I just wanted to say about your outfit..."

Putting a hand out to stop Himakko speaking, Kotori cleared her throat. "Eh, eh, don't even comment about my outfit. Yeah, I look too feminine, don't I? Well, when I get back, I'm going to have a LONG talk with Anubimon! Ugh, Kotori Ayami should NEVER have to wear a skirt!"

"Heh, I'm sure Anubimon will listen to you."

"He better."

"Kotori. I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to crossover to the living world again to help us," Himakko smiled as he took the Valkyrie's hands. "You, Seadramon and that new partner of yours... What's his name?"

Suddenly, Grani - in his tiny pony form - appeared on top of Kotori's left shoulder. "My name is Grani and don't you forget it, boy!"

"I swear his voice sounds like it's on helium!" Himakko busted out laughing at the tiny pony.

Seadramon snickered. "Doesn't he?!"

"Ooooh, those no good. Valkyrie Brunhilde! Let me at these two jokers!" Grani snorted angrily as smoke blew out of his nostrils.

"Down, boy," Kotori sighed as she grabbed Grani by his little tail. "Anyway, Himura, I wanted to tell you that my time here is short. I'll have to go back to Anubimon soon."

"I understand. You told me about your limit in the living world," Himakko nodded.

"Phillipe-kun. You come over here, too," Kotori looked behind her to find Phillipe standing next to Artemismon. As she waited for the two boys to stand together, she placed two hands on their chests. "I'm glad you two have gotten to know each other. Himura, thank you for staying true to your word and staying close to my cousin."

"Anything for you, Kotori. Your cousin is a really good guy."

Phillipe smiled with tears in his eyes. "Kotori, I'm sorry about what happened. You can't ever come back, can you?"

"I can but my time is limited. I basically used up nearly half of my time here. I'll need to go back to the Underworld to continue my work with Anubimon but you two can probably come down and see me. Then again, I'll have to ask Anubimon about making arrangements."

Himakko sighed. "Don't worry about it, Kotori. We'll manage. Besides, we all have to move on."

"That girl, Himura," Kotori stared over toward Jeri. "Himura, stay close to Jeri. She's very kind and will help you through any slump you might have. I had a small chat with her on our way to Huanglongmon's palace. Trust me on this, Himura. She will take good care of you."

"I know."

"Don't worry, Himura. I'll also be here whenever you need someone to talk to," Phillipe pat his friend on the back.

"Thanks, you guys."

Kotori smiled. "Now, that's more like it. Smile more, Himura. Enjoy life while it lasts. That's a lesson I should have learned before I died."

Janyuu confronted Jaarin and Suzie as the family discussed everything that had taken place within the city. The father listened to his two daughters describe the Rajita aliens in detail as he nodded his head accordingly.

"...And there was that _**HUGE **_dragon with the snake's body!" Jaarin spread her arms out to describe the length of the Leviathan. "The Legendary Warriors and I were inside Susanoomon to fight that thing!"

Suzie hugged Lopmon as she told her father about her new healing power. "And I can make boo-boos go away!"

"_**ACK!!**_ You're choking me, Suzie!!" Lopmon gagged out.

"You two sure had a lot more fun than I did," Janyuu sighed while scratching the back of his head. _First, Jaarin has the ability to become a digimon. Then, Henry tells me about his new power. And now Suzie? What is this whole world coming to? Half of my family is now out fighting monsters behind my back?!_

"Hello, sir," Sam approached Janyuu. "I'm Sam Joseph. I'm a friend of your daughter, Jaarin."

"Let me guess. You have special powers, too?"

Jaarin intervened and answered for Sam. "Yeah, he's one like me, dad. Not to mention he's... my um... partner."

Janyuu eyed Sam for a moment and rubbed his chin. "Jaarin... You should have just said he was your boyfriend."

With that, both Jaarin and Sam face faulted on the ground. Janyuu looked down at the two and blinked in confusion.

The man wondered as he lowered his head. "Was it something I said?"

Watching everyone from an isolated corner, Ryo and Cyberdramon enjoyed every minute of seeing their friends being reunited. The Tamers were brought together after being separated during the course of the Rajita war.

"Ryo. Isn't it good to see that we've won?" Cyberdramon asked.

The Legendary Tamer smirked. "Anything is better than seeing anymore senseless chaos and destruction. This is exactly the peace we need with the holiday season coming."

"Artemismon!!" Athenamon's voice shouted from above.

As Phillipe turned, he watched Artemismon flying upward to meet Athenamon and Swordswoman. The other Tamers stopped to watch the Amazons preparing to discuss an important matter.

"You called for me, my lady?" Artemismon inquired.

"I have, my sister," Athenamon smiled as she carried Swordswoman in her arms. "Artemismon, I'm proud of you. Now you have gained your mega form."

"But, no thanks to Phillipe. He is my partner, my queen."

"Yes and you understand that you two are to remain partners until one of you decides to part ways."

"That also means I can no longer be within the tribe? Since I'm Phillipe's partner, I cannot leave his side and therefore I cannot be the next heir to the throne. I'm sorry for disappointing you my queen. I know how you hoped I would one day take your place to lead our sisters."

Athenamon nodded as she approached Artemismon. "Don't feel that way, Artemismon. At least, we fought together to stop the invasion. We even dealt with Yami Houou together. I even raised you, dear Artemismon. You were such an adorable little electric cat. Now, you've grown into a beautiful Amazon. How could I be disappointed in you? I'm NOT even close."

"But, I can't become the next queen."

"That maybe the case but you will always be my favorite sister of the bunch. Never forget your place in the tribe. You will always be an Amazon in heart. Now, of course, your new mission is to protect the one who released the Lights of Victory. Phillipe Sangara is the one you will protect with your life."

"I will guard him with MY life," Artemismon vowed. "So, who will you choose to be the next heir?"

"I have not yet made a decision. D'Arcmon and Ceresmon are amongst the most likely candidates but we will see."

Artemismon nodded in reply. "Very well then."

"So, are you happy to be Phillipe's partner?"

Looking down toward the boy, Artemismon pressed her hands against her chest and smiled. Her body slowly became engulfed by a white light as she hovered down toward Phillipe and de-digivolved back to Jaguarmon. The tiny feline sat on top of the boy's right shoulder.

"Never more happier, my queen," Jaguarmon purred as she licked the side of Phillipe's face.

Athenamon smiled as she shed tears. "Good for you, my sister. Enjoy remaining in Phillipe's company. Come by and see us at anytime."

"She looks so happy, Lady Athenamon," Swordswoman whispered.

"Yes, she is."

"So, where to now?"

"Time to go see Omegamon and Buster Blader. Your two generals should be over there in a few moments."

Swordswoman held tightly onto Athenamon's hands and hung on as the winged Amazon glided across into the distance.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Guardromon watched the Amazon queens depart. "She knows when to get going in a hurry."

Felinismon chuckled. "Heh, she must be dying to see Sir Omegamon."

Jeri blinked. "Well, they are a married couple."

"Hard to believe that he managed to bag an Amazon queen!" Terriermon snickered as he watched from sitting on top of Henbu's head. "I sure could use a vacation after this."

"Well, there's Christmas coming up," Inumon said.

Renamon shifted her eyes toward Inumon. "By the way, thank you, Inumon."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Kuzuhamon. She deliberately allowed herself to be controlled by the Rajita simply to best me and take you, Inumon. I've never had to fight such a strong opponent as her. It took all I had and yet... she asked me to end her life."

Inumon closed his eyes as he walked over to Renamon. Putting his arms around her, he comforted the yellow-furred vulpine. "It's okay. Kuzuhamon being dead is not your fault. You only did what she asked you to do. I guess she realized the power had corrupted her frame of mind and had turned her into a monster."

"You think so, Inumon?"

"I don't know. These are just things I take a guess at. You know?"

Renamon closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes. I somewhat understand the logic behind Kuzuhamon's reason. I just wish it didn't have to come down to one of us being dead. Now, look where she is now."

"I think right now she's realized the mistake she made. Renamon, promise me you'll never let the darkness corrupt you."

"Never. Rika, would never forgive me if I did so and I vow to be a digimon of my word."

Inumon smiled. "That's good to hear, Renamon." He leaned against Renamon and hugged her.

Seirika watched from the corner of her eye and blinked. "Renamon and Inumon?" _That's good to see him comforting her. And for once he's not acting like some perverted idiot. _Suddenly, she had realized something was missing. Or rather, someone. She looked around her surroundings. "Hey, where's Takato?"

"I thought he was with you?" Kazu asked.

Jeri noticed this as well. "And Guilmon's not here either."

"Where could they be?" Kenta wondered as he held Marine Angemon in his hands.

Then, Seirika quickly realized where Suzakato might be currently at. She scoffed and levitated up. "He must be with the Senshi! I better go and bring him back!"

"Hold it, Rika! How about giving him some space for a while?!" Henbu exclaimed.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let goggle head mope and groan for the rest of his life over what happened!" Seirika snarled as she probed Suzakato's presence and glanced toward the Shibuya district. _There! Have to see what he's up to! Takato, you better not be planning anything you might regret._

_xxxxx_

Sensing the portal being opened, Espritdramon prepared to glide off with Samuridramon in his arms. He stopped and looked back down at the five Chimera warriors. Mika, Maya, Larry, Hayata and Sara were gathered together.

"I must be off, you five. Thank you for helping me save my colleague here," Espritdramon said. "I must get back and rejoin my fellow Dra-Warriors before the portal to my world closes."

"Good luck and hopefully your friend will feel better when she wakes up," Sara replied.

"What are you five going to do from here on?" inquired the Dra-Warrior.

Mika shrugged as she looked at her four team mates. "Who knows? We haven't decided. I suppose we'll relocate. Maya could probably go back home but I think her new mutant abilities might scare her folks."

Maya sighed sadly. "I'll try to hide it from my parents."

"That's going to be hard, Maya. You're probably better off traveling with us," Hayata stated.

"It's okay. If she proclaims she can control it, then more power to her," Mika spoke up. "I'd be willing to show the old man back at my home. He's a combat master and should teach me to control my power. The rest of you are pretty much orphans. Sorry to hear."

"Whatever choice you children make, please let it be the right one. Do not follow the path of evil," Espritdramon said as he flew off with Samuridramon in tow. "Until then, good luck to you, my friends."

As the five watched Espritdramon disappear into the distance, they gathered together.

"So, this means goodbye then?" Sara asked as she looked at Hayata. "I mean... we'd need to drop off these three to their homes." The girl pointed to the Grandra siblings.

"Point taken. They can show us the way," Larry said.

Hayata crossed his arms and grunted. "No way in hell I'm going back to the orphanage."

"Then, where will you, me and Larry go?" The little girl inquired.

Mika quickly thought of an idea and snapped her fingers. "Ah! The ol' light bulb just lit up!"

"What do you have in mind?" Maya shifted toward Mika.

"The three of you can stay over my place. Maya, try your best to keep your powers in check. My old man knows of a great combat master who can probably help us control our powers."

Larry blinked. "Who might this combat master be, Mika?"

"Okami Inuki. Wait, I could have sworn I heard someone screaming out his name inside that ship," Mika recalled. "I wonder if he was there."

Hayata shrugged. "There was a large wolf creature with a woman but I might be mistaken. That couldn't have been that combat master."

"Well, if that was him, I hope he and that lady managed to escape. I say we go see Okami to see if he can teach us to control our new powers," Mika said. "Otherwise, we can't fully master our abilities. What do you say."

Larry nodded. "I'm in."

"Guess so," Hayata shrugged.

Sara smiled. "Let's do it!"

Maya bit her lip and nodded. "Ok, count me in, too."

"Cool! It's settled then! We're going to master our new abilities!" Mika declared as she raised a thumb up. "That way we can help this city clean up the streets and to give Takato's friends a hand."

"Sounds good to me! Henry will surely be impressed with me!" Sara giggled happily.

Hayata groaned. "You're not suggesting we become crime fighters? Sorry but that's just not up to my standards."

"Not necessarily but we have to start off somewhere before we deal with tougher enemies," Mika stated. "That Elementdramon would have taken us if Espritdramon wasn't there to cover for us. We were only lucky to have gotten a few hits in." She looked toward the Grandra siblings. "Anyway, we have these three to drop off and we part ways. It was a pleasure working with you, guys."

As Mika put her hand out, the other four Chimeras placed their hands on top of Mika's.

"Let's never forget the day we all met," Maya said.

"Right. Until next time, it'll be right here at this exact spot," Mika said.

With that, the five Chimeras yelled out in unison and prepared to head off to take the Grandra siblings to their homes. From there, they would part ways for a short time until Sara, Hayata and Larry move in with Mika. After that, they'll settle in and rejoin Maya to attempt to receive Okami's training.

All plans for the Chimera warriors were set into motion.

xxxxx

**East Shibuya/Inuki Residence/1:15 AM**

Gathered outside the Inuki residence were the entire Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detective assemblage. In addition to them, Okami, Aoshi and Suzuno themselves.

Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Atsuko emerged to be greeted upon by the Detectives. Yusuke hurried over to Keiko and his mother while Kuwabara checked on both Shizuru and Yukina. Hiei stared from the distances as he kept an eye on Yukina.

"They're all back with their souls in tact. That's good," Mizuno smiled with relief.

"Oh, Yusuke! Thank goodness you and the guys are fine," Keiko said as she hugged Yusuke. "I didn't think I'd ever wake up."

Yusuke pressed Keiko close to him and shut his eyes. "It's over, Keiko. You can relax now."

"Yuuukina! Kuwabara the Man has survived against the evil alien doers!" The orange-haired teen struck a silly pose in front of the ice maiden.

Yukina couldn't help but giggle toward Kuwabara's usual antics. "You should tell me all about your experience, Kuwabara."

Kurama chuckled as he watched Hiei from the corner of his eye. _Hiei, surely you could lighten up and enjoy this moment together? We've just returned from a war._

Hiei snorted in response and closed his eyes. _Hn. Surely, you jest._

Sailor Moon - back in her Valkyrie form - stepped in front of Okami to show him the two crystals.

"I see. So, now you possess the two sacred crystals, Princess Serenity," Okami smiled proudly as he touched the Moon Heart Crystal. "Your mother would be very proud of you."

Moon blinked. "You know Queen Serenity?"

"It's been such a long time since I've seen your mother. You might not remember me..."

"Actually, I might have some fond memory of you," the Moon Princess said as she closed her eyes. Quick images of her past replayed in her mind, including the day she was rescued by Okami. "Yes... I do remember you, Okami-san. It's just been so long."

"I know it has, Princess Serenity."

Suzuno held Aoshi by her side. "Okami would always tell me how adorable you were as a child."

Sailor Moon slightly blushed. "Oh, really?"

Okami glanced over to Sailor Mars and called her over. "Princess Mars, could you come over here?"

The Miko Senshi blinked and pointed to herself. She went along with Okami's wish. As she stopped beside Sailor Moon, Mars glared toward Okami. "Yes, Okami-san?"

"I understand this has been an experience you will surely never forget?"

Mars nodded. "I'll never forget. Becoming one with Yami Houou was one experience I will never forget. I mean... she had me destroy Kaiser Ghidorah. Not that there's anything bad about it."

Sailor Moon placed a hand on Mars' right shoulder and nodded. "Yami Houou destroyed him."

"Yeah but still I can't help but feel that I had ended the whole Rajita war. Of course, Yami Houou used my body to try destroying all of you."

"Mars, please it's over," Moon said. "Yami Houou can no longer torment you. Remember that Houou is apart of you now. She's your guardian."

"But, what if she comes back?"

Galaxia immediately stepped forward and responded. "Then, we'll be ready to seal her power. Sailor Moon surely can accommodate that."

"Yes," Moon nodded.

"Besides, Sailor Mars, the chances of Yami Houou emerging anytime soon are very slim. Houou said herself that she needs time to recover her energy that Yami Houou had taken from her. Mars, I advise you to keep your emotions in check. Sailor Senshi and friends, listen up. All of you are responsible for keeping a close eye on her."

"Hey, don't forget about Hiei," Kuwabara said as he pointed over the demon.

Cammy smiled. "Hiei, you'll take good care of me and my sister, right?"

Hiei turned away. "Hn."

"Hiei, this is serious business," Yusuke confronted the demon. "Do you want to be responsible for Yami Houou to be reawakened again? The best you can do is to keep an eye on the two girls as Houou asked you to!"

"Whoa... Yusuke," Keiko blinked.

The lead Spirit Detective realized what he just said. "Yeah... I surprise myself, too. Why did I just say all that?"

"You mean you weren't even thinking about it?" Kuwabara wondered. "Still, you were straight to the point, Urameshi."

"Very good. I'm quite impressed, Yusuke," Kurama smirked.

Sailor Mars listened to the Spirit Detectives ramble on as she smiled. "Thanks for your concern, guys. I'm sure Hiei won't mind staying near my shrine. Right, Hiei?"

The demon shifted his eyes directly toward the Miko. "Hn. Whatever, woman."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sailor Uranus was doubtful about the situation. "Hiei doesn't seem to be the most trustworthy guy we know."

Sailor Venus spoke up. "Hey, Hiei maybe a jerk at times but he's still a very honorable guy."

"She has a point," Mizuno said.

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and smirked. "And we'll always be there to stay in contact with Mars from time to time."

Sailor Star Fighter chuckled. "Looks like you guys have your work cut out for ya."

"We'll manage. Mars is our friend and we'll do everything we can to make sure everything turns out just fine for her," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Galaxia," Princess Kakyuu spoke up as she addressed the Golden Queen. "You said that there will be Imperium ships arriving soon?"

The golden-haired woman nodded. "Yes. Chronos has summoned for his elites to arrive anytime now. They will arrive to round up all remaining Rajita soldiers. This procedure should not last for more than a day."

"Will they be collecting Rajita from across the planet and not just in Japan?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Correct. Every major city, country and continent. Even any eggs the aliens may have laid will also be confiscated. They will then be imprisoned on Planet Imperium where they will be tried for their crimes. Believe me. Praetor Chronos knows just how to handle petty space criminals."

Sailor Star Healer scoffed. "Good. Make sure that each of them get their just desserts."

"Galaxia," Mars spoke up as she walked over to the golden-haired lady. "Does this mean they've called off their execution order on me?"

Galaxia faced the Miko. "Yes, I have talked to Praetor Chronos over it. He hates doing it but he'd rather value his own life than for Houou to take it away from him. You're safe, Sailor Mars. Rest assured."

Sailor Moon walked over and hugged Sailor Mars. "Isn't that great, Mars? You've been let go free!"

"After all, it was Houou and Sailor Moon that restored those lost worlds. Yami Houou surely will never be forgotten or forgiven. However, I can't honestly blame you, Sailor Mars. That entity used you against your will."

"But, I've also come to terms with her as well. To think I'd be protected by an ancient entity with the power to create and destroy life. Sailor Moon, promise me that you'll watch over me. If you value our friendship, then you'll do it?"

The Moon Princess smiled as she placed a warm hand across Mars' left cheek. "You know I value our friendship."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon."

Shizuru sighed as she glanced over to Kuwabara and the boys. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but where do we go from here?" _Geez and I didn't even pack my cigarettes. I could use a smoke right about now._

"Well, we all move on. The war is over but we shouldn't forget what happened during the last few weeks," Sailor Star Fighter announced. "Senshi. Detectives. Once again, you prevented another evil from taking this world."

Sailor Venus sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. Here I thought the Pharaohmon incident was bad but this Rajita invasion pushed us beyond our limits!"

Tuxedo Kamen took Sailor Moon's hand and kissed her on her left cheek. "This means the future has been restored once you were brought back, Sailor Moon."

"It did...? What happened to the future?" Moon asked.

"When your soul was captured, I received message from King Endymion. He informed me that everything in the future had been lost and altered. The entire order has been restored once your soul returned to your body... Look, I'll explain everything to you later. All that matters is we've won," the masked man brought Sailor Moon close to him and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone watched as the two lovers locked lips.

Sailor Venus hollered. "Whoo hoo! Go, girl!"

"That's OUR favorite couple!" Sailor Jupiter shouted out. As she said this, she was quickly reminded of Mako Tsunami. _Oh, god! Mako-kun! I've got to go look for him in a minute. Geez and he already knows I'm Sailor Jupiter! I'm in such a tight spot. I hope he keeps my identity a secret._

As Sailor Mercury turned, she spotted Arbormon and Mercuremon standing outside the gate of the residence. She quickly raced over to the gates and took Arbormon's hands.

"Vega?"

"So glad to see you're okay, Ami. All turned out well for all of us."

"Same here," Mercury nodded. "Oh and you brought your friend?"

Mercuremon merely acknowledged the blue-haired girl with a wave.

"Don't worry about him," Arbormon said as he had Mercury's hands in his own. "So, how long are you staying in town for?"

"Um, well... Until after the holidays. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to spend more time since you're here? There are plenty of places for us to go."

Mercury slightly blushed. "Oh... Vega. I'd like that."

Sailor Neptune watched this from the distance and giggled. "Well, it seems our little shy Mercury has found herself a man."

"He appears to be one of those Legendary Warriors," Sailor Saturn said.

Sailor Sedna blinked. "Wow, that's so cool. Ah, now I'm suddenly reminded of my boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's his name?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Dimitri," the Ice Senshi blushed as she placed her hands on her chest. "I kinda wish he was here right now."

Yusuke noticed the love fest going on with the two couples and looked at Keiko. "Say, Keiko. I was thinking..."

"No way."

"Oh, c'mon! I didn't even pop the question yet!"

Keiko turned away with arms crossed. "You didn't even need to say it. I knew what you were trying to imply."

"Heh, look at you Urameshi. Next thing you know he's going to be begging on his knees," Kuwabara teased the lead Spirit Detective.

Atsuko sighed as she watched her son begging like a puppy around Keiko. "Yusuke. Just what am I going to do with you? You just don't know how to talk to women."

"Ok, everyone! Pipe down!" Genkai silenced everyone as she stepped onto the front porch.

Everyone shifted their attention toward the old psychic as she and Botan stepped forward. Botan carried along Luna and Artemis on her way out the front door.

"Luna!!" Sailor Moon happily ran over as the black cat jumped into the girl's arms. "Oh, Luna! I'm back!"

"Yes, that's good! I'm glad you've all come back safe and sound," Luna rubbed her face against Sailor Moon and purred happily.

Artemis hopped out of Botan's arms and jumped up into Sailor Venus' waiting arms. "Venus!"

"Artemis! Oh god, you wouldn't believe everything you missed! What an experience we've had!"

The white cat simply purred. "You can tell me all about it when we're all settled."

"I think all of us here have undergone quite an experience. Earth had just been invaded by an otherworldly race. Not even I could imagine an invasion of this magnitude," Genkai stated as everyone listened. "Nonetheless, we all managed to persevere."

"Indeed, we have and we couldn't have done it without you guys," Botan said. "Yusuke, you and the boys worked well with the Sailor Senshi. Perhaps I should advise Koenma to issue a pact to form a coalition between the two groups? I think it would benefit both teams if you ask me."

"Would you really do that?" Sailor Moon inquired.

The ferry girl winked. "No problem. After how well these two teams have co-existed, I think so."

"That'll be good for us," Sailor Pluto stated.

Sailor Uranus scoffed. "I'm not so sure."

"C'mon, Uranus. Let's for once put any differences aside," Sailor Saturn replied.

"Excuse me but can I have a say in this?" A voice spoke out amongst the entire group.

Everyone turned as they saw Suzakato and Guilmon standing on the front lawn. Sailor Mars gasped as soon as she saw the boy and his digimon partner. Quickly jumping out in front of the group were Uranus and Neptune.

"Whoa! Hold it! I didn't come here to start a fight!" Suzakato was taken back as he assumed a defensive stance.

"Look, kid. If you know what's good for you, just get out of here," Uranus frowned as she prepared to attack.

Neptune scoffed. "This is your last warning."

Sailor Venus frowned. "Neptune! Uranus! Stop this!"

Sailor Mars quickly walked past Moon and pushed through the two Outer Senshi. "You two better stop right now!" The Miko stood in front of Suzakato and Guilmon. "These two should NOT be frowned upon! Takato shouldn't be even accused of being a murderer! He did what was right to stop Yami Houou. Yes, it's true Sailor Moon and I helped to weaken her but it was him that helped Houou exorcise the evil from that entity!"

"Again, you're defending this boy?" Uranus snarled.

"That's enough you two!" Sailor Moon barked out. "I'm telling you two leave that boy alone!"

"Mars... I need to know. Are you really Cammy's sister?" Suzakato whispered to Sailor Mars.

The Miko nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry I've had to keep my identity secret."

"It's okay but you don't have to defend me. I should be treated like crap for what I've done."

"I don't want to hear you say that, Takato," Mars sighed as she turned and put her hands on Suzakato's shoulders. "Look... You saved my life. If you hadn't been there to deliver that final blow, I don't think Yami Houou would have been beaten."

"You're just saying that..."

"No. I'm not."

"Really?"

"Truly. Look, Takato, inside us we have entities. You have Suzaku. I have Houou. Those two have a deep bond for one another."

"They're lovers, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I don't know much about this Morrigana lady but all I know she's part of the Mars lineage. She's my ancestor. She created Suzaku and the three other Beasts after forming a bond with Houou eons ago. I would assume she created Suzaku in honor of Houou. You know to pay tribute to her."

Suzakato smiled. "Hard to believe Suzaku and Houou actually know one another."

"So, what are you going to do, Takato? The war is over."

"Yeah but I still can't forgive myself for what I've done. It's going to be hard for me stomach the image of myself taking your life. Taking a human life is wrong... I've always been raised on that notion."

Mars blinked. "Yeah but don't go drama queen on me every time we see each other. I want you to stay strong. Your friends need you to be."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Takato!" Seirika's voice shouted from above.

As Suzakato glanced upward, he watched Seirika levitate from above and moved aside as she landed in front of him. Mars stepped aside and smiled.

"About time I found you. Why did you go and fly off without telling us?" Seirika snorted as she confronted Suzakato. "You know you had us all worried!"

"Look! I'm sorry but I had to come and take care of a few things..."

Looking behind Suzakato, Seirika noticed Guilmon and Sailor Mars. "Oh. I see now."

"Your name is Rika, right?" Mars asked as she approached Seirika.

"Yeah, I'm her. Look, I'm glad everything has turned out all right for you and your friends."

"Thanks, Rika. I hope and your friends find your families."

"Yeah."

Sailor Mars kneeled down and whispered into Seirika's ear. "Could you do something for me? I realize how close you and Takato are."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Takato has told me how much he likes you. Now, don't get mad at me. Takato is the one who told me."

Seirika narrowed her eyes and snorted. "I see."

"Please stay close to him. You and your friends should comfort him at times of need," the Fire Senshi suggested. "But I would give him some time to recover from this whole experience. You understand, right?"

"Crystal clear."

Suzakato glanced back and forth between the two girls. "Um, guys?"

"Takato, I've asked Rika here to keep an eye on you. So, remember what I've told you," Mars smiled as she walked away. "Remember, if you need someone to talk to, you have me, Takato."

Before Suzakato could say anything else, Seirika put an arm around her friend's neck and cleared her throat.

"I think we should get back with the others. Okay, goggle head?"

Suzakato nodded as he called out to Mars. "Thanks for understanding, Mars. I'll try and cope with all of this anguish."

"C'mon, Guilmon. We're leaving," Seirika said as she called over the red reptile.

"Coming, Rika! No worries, Takato! We're all going to help you recover!" Guilmon grabbed a hold of Suzakato's right arm.

As Seirika flew off with Suzakato and Guilmon, Sailor Mars watched them depart and shifted her eyes back to her colleagues. The Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives waited as she walked back on the front yard of the Inuki residence.

"Before anything else, my friends. I would advise all of you to rest and allow the Imperium to carry out their work. You deserve a break after what has happened," Galaxia suggested as she directed this to all facing her.

Genkai nodded. "Agreed. You hear that _slackers_?"

Everyone shared a laugh at Genkai's remark - with the exceptions of Hiei, Brimstone, Uranus and Neptune.

"Hey, Yusuke!" A pair of voices shouted from the distance.

"Look! It's Chuu!" Botan pointed toward the gates.

"Oh man! I can't believe you guys are here!" Yusuke was thrilled to see Chuu. "Chuu! You big son of a gun! When did you get here?"

The tall, mohawk-wearing demon waved out to the Spirit Detectives. "Just now! And lookie here I brought, mates!" Standing beside Chuu were Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, Jin, Touya and the 'Beautiful' Suzaka.

"Jin, too?! Oh man! This is great!" Yusuke shouted as he ran up to greet his old demon friends from the Dark Tournament.

"Well surely is a surprise. Who would have guessed?" Kurama smiled.

Galaxia sighed happily as she crossed her arms. "It's times like this when you forget that there ever was an invasion. Of course, that is not the case."

"But there comes a time for us to recover and let the planet recover," Sailor Pluto replied as she watched everyone preparing to settle down.

Princess Kakyuu nodded. "You know perhaps we should stay, Starlights. At least until everything appears to be settled."

"That's a good idea, Princess Kakyuu," Sailor Star Fighter stated as she shifted her eyes toward Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. "Will that be okay?"

"Sure. You're one of our friends," Sailor Moon smiled. "At least stay through the holidays."

"I think we'll do just that," Sailor Star Maker said.

"How about you, Galaxia?" Tuxedo Kamen directed his question to Galaxia.

"I have work to do. Chronos expects me to meet with him soon," the Golden Queen replied.

Sailor Mars approached Galaxia. "Should you ever decide to change your mind, you're more than welcome to come for a Christmas party I'm planning on throwing."

"Ooooh, a party at Rei-chan's?! We're SO there!" Sailor Moon giggled with excitement.

Mars sweat dropped. "All of you are invited if you ask me. Okami-sensei and his family are even welcome."

"Thank you, Sailor Mars. We're in your gratitude," Okami bowed his head.

Aoshi smiled. "Yes, I'll be sure to invite Yui-chan. Cammy, you'll be there, too!"

Nodding her head, Cammy responded. "You bet I will! I live with my sister anyway."

"Then, it's settled! A Christmas party over at Mars' place!" Moon publicly announced to everyone.

As the Spirit Detectives, Sailor Senshi and their colleagues gathered on the front area of the Inuki residence, Sailor Mars closed her eyes as she telepathically communicated with the Houou.

_Houou. From this day forth, I vow to rely on my own power unless another great enemy like Ghidorah approaches. This should at least allow you to time to recover._

_Yes, a good suggestion. Thank you, Rei._

_And now I can finally relax. Though, can I even be sure this is the end? This is definitely not the end of a great evil threatening to destroy our world. _

_Yes but you and your friends will always rise to confront the great evil force. Mars, never lose faith in yourself and your friends. Never lose faith in Takato either._

_I won't._

As Sailor Mars shifted her eyes forward, she noticed Hiei standing ten feet away from her. The shady demon stared at the Miko shortly as he slowly turned away.

"Hiei. Don't think I'd forgotten about you."

"And what of it?"

Mars smiled. "You're also welcome to my Christmas party. You and the boys of course but I would like it if you were to come."

Hiei simply blinked. "Hn."

"I take that as a 'yes' then?"

With that, he turned away and walked down to meet with the other Detectives.

"That's a yes then," the Miko slightly rolled her eyes.

With the announcement of the party, this sealed the final chapter to the Rajita invasion. However, much work was needed to be done as the Imperium army still had to collect any remaining Rajita soldiers left on Earth. The evil warlord, Kaiser Ghidorah, and his armies were defeated by Earth's heroes - in addition to the Digital World's warriors. Yami Houou, too, was stopped by three unlikely heroes: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Takato Matsuda. The five teams that helped defeat Pharaohmon can now rest and look forward to the upcoming holiday season.

xxxxx

"_**People of Earth. This is Galaxia, former Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica, speaking. Everything went as scheduled. The Praetor of Imperium, Chronos, and his men had waited for their reinforcements to arrive on Planet Earth. Every city and continent had been covered. All remaining Rajita soldiers were collected to be rounded up and taken in as prisoners. All eggs laid underneath the ground were collected to prevent any chances of Rajita hatchlings to emerge. Overall, the procedure only lasted a day as Chronos and his soldiers departed from Earth to take the remaining Rajita to Planet Imperium to be tried.**_

_**Kaiser Ghidorah has been confirmed to be deceased as his ash remains were found within his royal chamber. Two of his generals, Kuiiza and Kujiko, are confirmed to be dead. His other two generals, Morpheous and Nagah, have been declared missing. The Rajita mother ship was confiscated by Praetor Chronos and his men before finally departing to their home world. As soon as the Imperium military left, I remained on Earth to monitor the Sailor Senshi and their comrades. Interesting to know how they've managed to align themselves with several groups of talented yet unique warriors.**_

_**Digimon. Spirit Detectives. Legendary Warriors. Tamers. Duelists? Well, it seems I've missed out a lot since I've been away. Well, this would be the perfect time for me to get to know each of these groups. **_

_**Thankfully, Earth is already recovering from the Rajita invasion. Just in time for these 'holidays' the people of Earth talk so much about...**_"

xxxxx

**Digital World/Underground Chamber in Demon's Castle/4:55 AM**

Arriving within the underground laboratory compound of Demon's castle was Dark Guilmon and company. They had brought in the collection of parts needed to construct the tracking device - the tool essential to locate Valmarmon's seven pieces.

"_**WOO!!**_ We're back!!" Skull Satanmon dropped down to knees and threw up his arms praising the ceiling. "HOME SWEET LABORATORY!!"

Marine Devimon walked over and bopped the fool over his head. "Pipe down, moron! We know that!"

Atolmdramon sighed with relief as he sat down on a chair. "Well, I am glad we made it out of there with our lives."

"Yeah! Who knows what would have happened if that creep found out we were stealing some of his property!" Puppetmon said.

Grabbing an empty can of bug juice, Fuugamon crushed it. "Argh! Empty! Can we at least get some bug juice to celebrate?!"

"We will once we get ourselves situated but that bug juice will only be for you, Fuugamon! The rest of us would rather have a feast!" Black Guilmon exclaimed as he listened to his stomach grumble. He quickly shot a glance as his colleagues stared at him. "What?! I can't help it if I'm hungry!" _Great, I better not have a lust for bread like my idiot brother._

Yamidramon stepped forward and tapped Black Guilmon's back. "Um, don't you think we should have Skull Satanmon hand us those God Cards?"

"That's correct! You wanted to use those special cards you had Skull Satanmon take from that duelist, Yugi Muto," General Scorpionus reminded the black reptile digimon.

"Ah, yes! The cards! Thank you for reminding me, gentlemen," Black Guilmon said as he stared over to Skull Satanmon. "Ok, _skully_, hand me those cards. I'll be needing them right now if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, boss! Just gimmie a min..." Skull Satanmon jumped to his feet while picking at his shorts' pockets. Much to everyone's surprise - and Marine Devimon's dismay -, he tossed out numerous cheese burgers and several photos of himself. Finally, he stopped at a dead end and felt his body stiffen in frozen shock. "Erm... Um... Boss..."

"C'mon! What's taking so long? They couldn't have been buried deeply in your pockets!" Black Guilmon snarled with impatience. "Let me have them!"

"Houston, we have a problem. A BIG problem..." Skull Satanmon gulped as he pulled out his empty pockets. No sights of the two Egyptian God cards.

As everyone turned and groaned in disbelief, Skull Satanmon slowly backed away.

Black Guilmon jumped off the table and in front of Skull Satanmon. His face contorted with a mix of rage and horrified disbelief... but mostly anger. His black face immediately turned red like a tomato as he was ready to explode. Everyone else quickly hurried out of the laboratory.

Skull Satanmon backed away and squeaked. "Eep...?"

xxxxx

Demon sat peacefully in his seat while leaning his head back against his throne. He, like many of the other digimon, had witnessed and felt the frightening power demonstrated by Yami Houou hours ago. Lady Devimon walked into the Demon Lord's royal chamber with a book in hand.

Before Demon shut his eyes to sleep...

"_**YOU LOOOOOOOOOST THE GOOOOOOOOD CARDS?! AAAAUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGHHH!! WHHHHHY YOU LITTLE...!!**_"

Demon was shakened in his seat as the ground underneath him rumbled from Black Guilmon's bellowing screams.

"Humph, it appears that stupid bonehead screwed up on their routine mission. Typical," Lady Devimon sighed as she lowered her head.

"Typical is an understatement, Lady Devimon. Some villains these days just seem to have gone downhill. I miss the old days," Demon remarked as he closed his eyes.

xxxxx

Back down in the underground laboratory.

_**"ACCCCCK!!"**_ Skull Satanmon gagged as his gray tongue stuck out. He was on one side being choked while on the other end Black Guilmon applied both hands around Skull Satanmon's skinny neck.

_**"WHY YOU LITTLE!! GRRRR!!"**_ Black Guilmon growled with intense anger.

"Um... Why does this seem familiar to me?" Marine Devimon scratched his head and shrugged.

Fuugamon flipped on the television switch as the screen immediately popped onto The Simpsons. "Oooo, my favorite show!!"

"There's your answer, Marine Devimon," Yamidramon answered.

Slamming his fist on the table, General Scorpionus cursed under his breath. "Curse that dimwit! That bonehead! Now all of out plans have been scaled back to several years! Maybe even ten years! Augh, who knows?! We have no means of tracking those pieces!"

"So, what now? Do we just build the tracking device? I mean we could still find the pieces but without the cards it will be more difficult. Black Guilmon was under the assumption the cards have the power to trace the pieces. Think of it like a metal detector. Right, Black Guilmon?" Atolmdramon inquired as he glanced over to Black Guilmon choking Skull Satanmon. "Oh, wait. Never mind."

"Isn't there anyone out there who could potentially help us to find the pieces?!" Yamidramon exclaimed.

"At this point, we have no one. Demon could help us but... you know how he hates being bothered," Atolmdramon said.

"But doesn't he want to bring back Valmarmon?" Puppetmon asked.

General Scorpionus explained to his colleagues. "Well, he did but he doesn't think anyone has the power to do so. He's already planning to recruit some of the nastiest digimon he can find throughout the Digital World. Of course, if he even steps out of his castle and tried to attack, the Sovereigns will be there to prevent him. Until, we can find someone who has the power to find the pieces... we're out of luck."

"There just has to be someone out there! We cannot give up!" Yamidramon cried out.

Marine Devimon sighed. "Being overly dramatic, aren't you?"

As Yamidramon roared out in frustration, Fuugamon was on his seat watching The Simpsons while Black Guilmon continued choking the ever daylights out of Skull Satanmon.

xxxxx

Demon rose out of his seat as he sensed a new, mysterious presence. His ghoulish eyes narrowed as he noticed a figure walking out of the dark corner. Lady Devimon noticed the intruder as she jumped back and hissed.

"Ah, so this is the castle of the great Demon," the figure stepped out into the light. As the light beamed down on him, the figure was revealed to be Madoudramon. "Greetings, Demon."

"Who in devil's name are you?! And how dare you show yourself without addressing to Lord Demon by his proper title!" Lady Devimon bared her fangs and hissed.

"Calm down, Lady Devimon," Demon said as he walked away from his throne. He floated over to the center of his throne room and stood twenty feet from where Madoudramon faced him. "Now, I ask you... who are you? And how did you arrive here? I would have sensed you coming a long time ago."

"Demon. You now serve under my orders!" Madoudramon quickly informed the Demon Lord Digimon.

Taken back by the tone of the new arrival, Demon scoffed as he raised his right hand. Mystical yellow flames ignited at the palm of his hand while preparing to unleash his deadly Flame Inferno. "Humph, surely you jest. You ask me, Lord Demon, to serve you? You truly are a fool to come all the way here and squabble all of this rubbish. You'll pay for trepassing on MY unholy ground with your life!" Before he could fire, Madoudramon stopped him by addressing the name that even Demon feared.

"I'm Madoudramon, loyal knight and one of the high ranking generals of Lord Valmarmon!"

This immediately caused Demon to halt his attack.

"What?! Valmarmon?!" Lady Devimon exclamined out of shock. "Lord Demon..."

"Yes, I see now," Demon replied, lowering his hand. "What do you know about Lord Valmarmon, Madoudramon?" Even Demon, as powerful of a Demon Lord that he is, worshipped the Great Demon God Valmarmon.

Madoudramon chuckled. "Why don't you ask him yourself? I've already found his main piece, the Heart!"

"The Heart? You know where it is?"

"Yes, I do."

Demon gave this some thought as he looked back to Madoudramon. "Where can I find it?"

"Allow me!" Madoudramon exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, a black flash of energy materialized behind him and a viewing mirror behind him. Displayed on the front of the mirror was the demon-like heart. "Behold, Valmarmon's Heart with his immortal soul resting within!"

Both Demon and Lady Devimon were shocked as their eyes laid on the demonic heart. Madoudramon stood beside the mirror with a smirk.

"Can it really be, Lord Demon?"

Demon chuckled with pleasure. "Yes. That's Valmarmon's Heart. I can sense nothing but pure evil. Even greater than mine."

"I'm glad to see you are pleased. Now, will you help me find the seven pieces, Demon?"

"To bring destruction to the Digital World and eradicate my enemies," Demon grinned underneath his hood. "Let the search for the pieces commence."

Madoudramon smirked. "That can wait. Valmarmon is extremely patient as it is. For now, let us make other arrangements, Demon."

This had Demon's attention as he floated over to his seat. "Tell me what you have in mind, Madoudramon."

"Certainly," the dark warrior grinned.

xxxxx

**Sector 34593/Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/5:55 AM**

Deep within the new secret Neo-Rajita Headquarters.

Operations were currently underway to collect digimon specimens to begin a cross-fusion process to produce new Rajita/Digimon hybrids and develop them into super soldiers. Super soldiers with the combined strength of a Rajita and a Digimon with enough abilities to pave the way to a whole next step in Rajita evolution.

That was Nagah's goal: To surpass Ghidorah in military strength. Instead of relying on a large number of low-level commons and elites, the new empress wanted less super elites. In other words, quality over quantity.

Watching from on top of a catwalk, Nagah glanced over the egg harvests below the caverns and smirked.

"Ah, yes. All is going well. With those fools taken in by the Imperium people, we're all that is left of the Rajita Empire but we are the Neo-Rajita Empire! We are the new age!" Nagah announced as she howled in laughter. "Ooooh, yes! The balance of power has shifted! I can feel it!"

"Excuse me, Express Nagah," Melancholia's soft-spoken voice spoke out behind the empress. "Ghidorah's inheritance is beginning to hatch."

Twirling around, Nagah smiled with delight as she rushed past Melancholia. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Please, my lady, hold on!"

As Nagah arrived and stepped on a platform, she was carried over to the giant tube. Her eyes widened with joy as the egg inside was starting to break and peel away. Two gleaming eyes stared out of the broken shell and into Nagah's eyes. The hatchling inside screeched out as a pair of tentacle-like arms stretched out and slammed against the incubator tube.

"_**SKKKKKKRRRRRREEEEEEEE!! RAAAAAAGH!!**_"

Nagah stood as her body quivered and her hands tightened. "Oh, yes. Finally, you will be the key to this Neo-Rajita Empire. You will be the one to lead us into a new era! You shall be far stronger than your father has ever been! Believe me when I say this. For I will train you myself and prevent you from becoming an arrogant fool like Ghidorah."

Those same fear-inducing green eyes pierced a stare toward Nagah. This would be the future lead figure of the Neo-Rajita Empire.

"I will _tame the beast,_" Nagah whispered.

The green eyes shifted away from Nagah and immediately closed as the creature underwent his growth development - which would take it another six months or so. Until then, Empress Nagah would run the entire operations to make the Neo-Rajita Empire grow without anyone realizing it.

The Rajita were ready for another comeback but that will require time.

xxxxx

**Unknown Sector in the Digital World/6:13 AM**

Sitting peacefully inside his cavern domain, the figure saw a view of Earth through his orb. "So, the Yami Houou was defeated by an unlikely force: Takato Matsuda. Interesting. Even I did not foresee this event coming. No matter. Another prophecy has come to pass. Pharaohmon and his forces were the first to fall. The Rajita and Yami Houou were the next enemies in line to fall. With a new Rajita Empire on the rise and the demon digimon gathering tools to find the seven pieces, I do not see any conflict arising anytime soon for Earth's warriors to deal with. From this point forward, there will simply be a peaceful period. When the next threat arises, only I can tell."

With that, the prophet vanished behind the blanket of darkness and relocated to another isolated cavern within the Digital World.

xxxxx

_Three Weeks and four days later._

Christmas Day has come... at least in Japan.

xxxxx

**Tokyo, Japan/Christmas Day/9:30 AM**

Snow had started falling since the second week of December and the spirit of the Christmas season had managed to help the people to move on with their lives. With their city repaired by Princess Serenity and Houou, business went along as usual and Tokyo's citizens tried to forget about the entire Rajita invasion. It was only a little less than four weeks ago when the entire world - and Digital World - was attacked by the alien invaders.

However, simply forgetting about a recent alien incursion was not going to be easy. The Imperium people had reminded Earth to simply move on with their lives and hinted at a return to one day build a new relationship with the humans. This way Earth could be better monitored in case another evil alien race decided to invade.

Praetor Chronos made it clear that Earth was now under their careful watch from this point forward.

As for those heroes responsible for saving Earth...

They got together with their loved ones and celebrated the Christmas holiday.

xxxxx

**Shibuya District/Kanbara Residence/10:30 AM**

Starting with Takuya Kanbara and his friends.

Gathered together around a dining table, Takuya and his fellow Legendary Warriors - excluding Vega, Dimitro, Jaarin and Sam - were already eating their Christmas breakfast. The feast included a delicious Christmas turkey, boiled eggs, green beans, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, dressing, cranberry sauce, honey-baked ham and other delicious foods.

"Ooooh, boy!! I'm in _**HEAVEN!!**_" Junpei shouted after eating a bowl of his mashed potatoes. "Takuya! You're mom is a great cook!"

Tomoki smiled as he grabbed a piece of bread. "I'll say!"

"Hey, how about passing me some of that dressing, Kouichi?" Kouji asked his brother.

Kouichi nodded in response as he scooped up some of the warm dressing. "Sure thing, Kouji."

Sitting next to Takuya, Izumi held a fork with a piece of turkey on it. "How about I feed you, Takuya?"

"Will you? REALLY?!" The goggle boy glanced over to the blonde-haired girl with a tongue sticking out. "Oh, gimmie! Gimmie!"

Junpei scoffed once glancing over to Takuya and Izumi. "Humph, why does she get the girl to feed him?"

"You can have some of my mashed potatoes, Junpei," the little boy offered his plate to Junpei.

"Nah, it's cool. You can have it, squirt."

"Suit yourself, Junpei."

Takuya swallowed the turkey piece from Izumi's fork and sighed happily. _Izumi actually fed me? Ooooh, this is the best Christmas ever!_

"You know, guys," Izumi sighed as she stared down at her plate. "It wasn't too long ago we've been through hell. Our world could have easily been destroyed twice over."

Kouji nodded as he expressed a serious gesture. "No kidding. First, that alien warlord and then Yami Houou. It's unbelievable all of that ever happened."

"But, add the fact that Sailor Moon and Houou's lighter side restored all the damage caused by those aliens. The people of Earth would rather be enjoying their peace during this holiday," Kouichi said.

Swallowing his turkey, Takuya cleared his throat and put his silverware down. "Guys, I know what we've been through. We were there in midst of the whole Yami Houou battle. Let's be lucky we managed to survive. But, you know I'm happy we can even spend Christmas together. This year has already been one of the most grueling. Have you guys forgotten about Pharaohmon and the Shadow Tournament earlier this year? Just a couple of weeks ago, the two worlds were invaded by a powerful alien empire. All I can say we should be thankful for being alive."

The other Legendary Warriors nodded as they looked over to give Takuya an undivided attention.

"I've got to say... I never would have expected one of the Sailor Senshi to end up becoming our enemy. Luckily, she managed to overcome that evil entity Yami Houou," Takuya said.

Izumi put an arm behind Takuya's back and smiled. "She'll be back, Takuya. And we should be, too. Let's just enjoy Christmas together."

"Yeah, we should do that," Kouichi nodded.

Kouji smirked. "We could go and visit the Tamers. I heard they were going to be over at Takato's."

"Guess we can go catch up with them after we finish eating and unwrapping my gifts!" Takuya lifted his head and expressed high spirits again. "C'mon! Let's continue digging in guys! There's plenty of food left!"

Junpei chuckled. "Hey, I don't expect me to hold back anytime soon!"

As the Legendary Warriors continued eating, Takuya's mother and brother watched from inside the kitchen.

xxxxx

"_**Takuya Kanbara here. As you can see, me and my friends are going to manage through this holiday season. Even though this year has been rough, we're not going to let any of that ruin our Christmas together. So, let's end the year with a bang, dudes!**_"

xxxxx

**Domino City District/Kame Game Shop/Muto Residence/11:38 AM**

Yugi stared out the window of the game shop while waiting for the arrival of Mai, Serenity and Morpheous. Fortunately for Morpheous, Serenity and the others hid Morpheous from being caught by the Imperium people. For these past three weeks, the former general was exposed to human society and he has been learning to adapt to the new human lifestyle - thanks to Serenity and her mother.

The young King of Games sighed as he stared at the window. "Snow and more snow."

"Isn't it just nice? Maybe we can go out and build some snowmen? Or maybe a Snow Kuriboh?" Tea winked as she handed Yugi a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go."

"Oh, thanks, Tea," Yugi took the cup and sniffed it. "So warm."

"You really ought to try some, Yug!" Joey walked out of the counter and sipped his hot chocolate cup. "It'll keep ya warm! It tastes even better with some marshmallows!"

Sitting on the stairs leading to the top floor, Tristan smirked. "Just when you thought all the stuff that happened three weeks ago. That invasion and all."

The four teens were reminded of the horrible destruction the Rajita had brought to Tokyo and the entire planet. Just like Takuya and the others, they quickly became depressed over the hell they experienced.

"Look. Let's not try to remember what happened but we can't forget it," Yugi spoke up as he stared at the steaming, brown chocolate in his cup. "Just remember that we're all here and together in time for Christmas."

"That's for the best," Tea said as she heard the oven from the back of the store. "Oh, the gingerbread cookies are done! C'mon, Yugi! How about you and me can check on them?"

"Sure," Yugi smiled as he followed Tea toward the backroom. "Grandpa! The cookies are done!"

"Oh, good! I'm coming down!" Solomon called out as he started walking down the stairs. "Oh, my legs just aren't strong like they used to be."

"Let me help ya down, gramps," Joey offered his hand to Solomon Muto.

"Thanks, Joey."

Suddenly, the door bell rang which prompted Tristan to answer it. Opening the door, Tristan allowed their first guests in: Professor Hawkins and Rebecca.

"Oh, Arthur! So, good to see you received my invitation!" Solomon offered to show of hospitality to his guests. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Solomon," Professor Hawkins smiled in gesture.

Rebecca stepped inside and surveyed the entire game shop. "Is Yugi here?"

"He's in the back with Tea getting the gingerbread cookies out," Tristan said, pointing to the back.

"Ooooh, getting gingerbread cookies out without me! I don't think so!" The little girl scoffed as she hurried toward the back. "Yugi! I'm herrrre!"

Joey sweat dropped as he watched Rebecca flee off. "Gee, she hasn't changed a bit." _And to think that runt is a college student. Hoo boy. _

"Oh, Joey, I think there are some friends out there waiting for you," Professor Hawkins stepped aside as Serenity, Mai, Duke and Morpheous came into view.

"Hey, you guys finally came!!" Joey exclaimed as he let the four in. "Come on in!"

Mai smiled as she placed her scarf around Joey's neck. "How about taking my scarf for me, Joseph?"

"Ha, ha..." Joey snorted.

Edging closer to Joey, Mai planted a kiss on his left cheek. "Merry Christmas, hon."

"Joey! Merry Christmas!!" Serenity giggled as she threw her arms around her brother. "And mom says a happy holidays to you!"

"Yeah, tell her I said Merry Christmas," Joey smiled as he embraced his sister. "Besides, we'll be seeing her tomorrow, right?"

Morpheous cautiously stepped inside and glanced at the game shop. "Should I even be here?"

"Oh, yes! You're with me, Morpheous. Don't be afraid," Serenity took the former general's hand and led him inside. "This is Yugi's home so to speak. It's also a game shop owned by his grandfather."

Duke chuckled as he high-fived Joey and Tristan. "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"You, too, man!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Merry X-Mas to you, too, Duke," Joey said as he watched Serenity showing Morpheous around the game shop. A warm smile curled on his lips. "Serenity's so happy. She's been clinging to him ever since we hid him from those alien jerks."

"They weren't jerks, Joey. At least, I don't think they were. They were out finding all the remaining Rajita creeps that were left. Fortunately, they bagged them all," Duke explained.

"Good. I hope those guys were right about looking out for our planet. We don't want another group of crazy aliens to come knocking on our door," Tristan said, scratching his head.

Pointing to a card display, Serenity clung to Morpheous right arm.

"Morpheous, thanks for staying with mom and me. I've always been alone and needed someone with me since I live so far from my brother."

"It's no problem, Serenity. As long as you're happy," Morpheous replied. "Though, Mai had suggested that she would find me an occupation."

"Oh, you're going to look for work? Well, that's not a bad way to start. Though, that means you'll move out of our home eventually."

Morpheous shrugged as he pressed his hand on the glass display case of cards. "We'll see where the future lies, Serenity. But, remember that I'll always be with you."

"Thanks, Morpheous," Serenity planted a kiss on his left cheek. "Just being with you brings joy."

Just then, a trio of figures came marching toward the game shop. Each sported a pair of shades and warm clothing.

"Ah, here we are," one of them spoke.

As Yugi, Tea and Rebecca emerged with the tray of gingerbread cookies, the group heard the footsteps from outside. They shifted to the window to spot the three figures.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Joey demanded as he walked out on the front. His eyes widened in disbelief once realizing the identities of the three figures. "It's you three!"

"What happened, Joey?!" Tristan shouted as he and Duke ran out.

Duke scowled. "Well, well, look who the cat dragged in three. Three rats."

"Humph, now is that anyway to greet three guests, mate?"

The trio was none other than the former Doom Bikers: Raphael, Alister and Valon.

"Raphael?!" Yugi exclaimed as he walked out on the front porch. "What are you doing here?"

Removing his shades, Raphael pierced a glance toward his former duel rival. "Yugi Muto, just wanted to drop by and tell you... Merry Christmas."

"No way! I don't buy that for a minute! You probably wanted to come here and steal gramps' cards!" Joey growled as he balled up his fists.

Valon groaned while holding his head. "Same ol' dog with no bite. I tell ya..." He spotted Mai standing behind Joey. "Oh, hey, Mai. Long time no see."

"Hello to you, too, Valon," Mai put an arm around Joey. "Ease down, boy." Her gentle voice caused Joey to relax his nerves and settle down.

Tea blinked. "So, that's all? You just wanted to come by and wish us a Merry Christmas?"

"Yeah but we also wanted to tell ya. We're working with the government now," Valon said. "Actually, we're working with an American Air Force soldier named Nate Escobar. He told us that we can work with him to remove our criminal record of working with Dartz. It was agreed upon with his branch."

"It's a good deal. We scratch his back and he scratches ours. Honestly, I hate having to do this work myself but eh... What can ya do?" Valon shrugged.

"That's good. At least you three have something to do and this will get them off your back," Mai said.

"Correct but we decided to drop by and put the past behind us," Raphael said as he put out his hand. "Yugi?"

The King of Games walked forward and stared at Raphael's extended hand. "Well..." _What should I do, Atem?_

_Accept, Yugi. As he said, the past is behind us. He and his two colleagues have seen the errors of their ways. Remember, he was one of the few duelists to have defeated us. This is to show respect for another duelist._

"Raphael, you got it," Yugi said as he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, Yugi," Raphael smiled as he waved to his two colleagues.

"Now, how about we all share some gingerbread cookies all? Before they get cold!" Tea called out as she walked inside.

"In before it gets cold!" Joey announced as he took Mai along.

Eventually, everyone started marching back inside the game shop to eat the gingerbread cookies and share the holiday spirit.

xxxxx

"_**And that's our side of the whole story. Though, this Christmas would be one of Atem's final days in the living world. We left for Egypt three days after Christmas. We would arrive in Egypt where Atem and I would engage in the Ceremonial Duel. My friends watched us duel in one of our toughest duels with Atem's fate on the line. In the end, it was I that defeated Atem. However, this meant a heartfelt goodbye to my dueling partner and best friend. If it wasn't for Atem, I wouldn't have so many friends to begin with. Before Atem, I only knew Tea. Eventually, thanks to the Millennium Puzzle, I met Joey, Tristan and Duke. With Atem on my side, I dueled against many strong duelists including some of the very best. Seto Kaiba was one of them. He, too, would become a friend to me. In addition, many others would follow. **_

_**Atem, my friend... Let us never forget this Christmas. This is one of our final days together. Even though, you will be gone... you surely will not be forgotten. Although Atem will be gone, this isn't the end of the story for me and my friends. We'll still be there to offer any kind of support to Takato, the Tamers, Takuya, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi and all the others. We just recently saved the world. All of them are my friends. I just hope I get to know them all. For now, all I say is this... This is not the end but the start of a new beginning.**_"

xxxxx

**Domino City District/Kaiba Manor/12:45 PM**

As he stood in front of a mirror, Seto Kaiba adjusted his tie as he wore a black tuxedo complete with a red rose inside his coat pocket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One day after the invasion ended, Kaiba deactivated the KC-Hypnos project and decided it was in his best interest to simply move forward with new theme park. He realized that tampering with another world's dimensions would cause such great cataclysmic effects.

He was solely responsible for the merger between the Digital World and the Virtual World. However, because of that, the Digital World became more diverse and expanded. Through the KC-Hypnos project, he made it possible for Digimon and Duel Monsters to co-exist.

Opening his eyes, Kaiba looked away from the mirror and snorted. "Mokuba, this had better be a good idea."

Just then, the doorbell rang as Seto paced toward the door.

"I'll get that."

As he turned the handle, Seto opened the door to see Lyn at the front. Of course, she was in her street clothes garb - blue jeans, black jacket and black boots.

"Hey, moneybags," Lyn smirked as she walked in and glanced at his attire. "Well, you're looking pretty sharp there, Seto." Crossing her arms, the girl couldn't help but chuckle. "Were you expecting me to just show up in a beautiful, fancy dress?"

"Well, I..."

"Whatever. I only need to wear that if I want to," Lyn smirked as she took Kaiba by his hands. "How about showing me to the dining table? I'm famished."

"Hold it... I..."

"Oh, you haven't even gotten started? Well, get your cooks to fix us something up," Lyn sighed as she stopped.

"Fine."

As Seto turned away, Lyn reached out and grabbed his right arm. "Seto. I just wanted to tell you thanks for letting our brothers hang out more during these last few weeks. Mokuba sure could use some kids his age to hang out with. I'm sure you understand."

Seto stared into Lyn's eyes and turned away. Then, to his own surprise, a smirk curled on his lips.

"Yeah. No problem, Lyn."

"I thought so."

Turning back toward the blue-haired girl, Seto was reminded of images of Priest Seto and Kisara. He and Lyn stared at each other as if time around them stopped abruptly. Then, they leaned closer until both were inches away from kissing. Seto caught Kisara by surprise and kissed Lyn on her lips.

Lyn's eyes widened in shock as her lips met Seto's. Though, she finally gave in and put a hand behind Seto's back.

Pulling herself off Seto, Lyn blinked and scoffed. "Hey, that wasn't fair. You're going against the rules!"

The CEO smirked. "Screw the rules, I have money."

With that, Lyn rolled her eyes and walked with Seto to the kitchen to tell the cooks about their Christmas brunch. This would be start of their blossoming relationship and it is unknown what the future lied ahead for them both.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku District/Matsuda Residence/1:49 PM**

The gathering at the Matsuda residence was large and with more unexpected company. Of course, the Tamers - both Beast and Victory - and their digimon partners were present in addition to their parents and families. Yamaki, Riley and Talley were amongst those guests to make an unexpected arrival to greet the families.

The most unexpected guests were Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, Kari and Willis showing up.

Gathered at Shinjuku Central Park, the Tamers gathered around as the six Digi-Destined explained of their many adventures. Kazu and Kenta were giddy as usual while sitting back to listen to Tai talking about the Imperialdramon Paladin Mode experience.

"...And there was Imperialdramon rose in wicked white armor as held up his enchanted Omega Sword!" Tai explained. "Whoosh!! Armageddemon was history!!"

Davis butted in. "That's our digimon! Ken and I couldn't have been any prouder. Right, Ken?"

"It was something I'll never forget. That's for sure," Ken smiled.

"Wow!! I wish we could have been there to see it happen!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison.

Guardromon dropped down to one knee. "We're not worthy to being in your shoes, oh great Digi-Destined!"

As she listened to all this, Rika groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you three pipe down and let them finish? They were the ones who actually saw that event happen."

Kari nodded. "It was a sight to behold for sure. Right, TK?"

"You bet! Gee, what do you suppose Omegamon needed to talk with that Guilmon about?" TK wondered as he glanced toward the forest.

"I think something about a spot with the Royal Knights but who knows otherwise," Matt replied.

"A spot in the Royal Knights? Heh, that lucky red bread eater!" Terriermon cracked a grin as he lied on top of Henry's head.

"And Takato's not here either," Henry noticed the absence of the goggle head.

Himura glanced around his surroundings as he got up from the ground. Jeri and Yui looked up at the boy.

"Where could he have gone?" Himura wondered while looking behind the bushes.

Inumon and Renamon nodded to one another as they fled off to locate Takato. Dark Gabumon followed in pursuit with the pair.

Tai shifted his eyes toward Davis and nodded. "Let's go and find him, Davis."

"Right!"

xxxxx

Standing several feet from the park's lake, Takato held a plastic case. Inside this case was the Suzaku card. Staring at the card, he was reminded of being used against his will to kill Rei.

He was quickly reminded of the horrible accusations shouted toward him by the Sailor Senshi - before Houou revived Rei.

"Sorry, Rei. Mars. I'm sorry I have to do this but I have to detach myself from Suzaku," Takato found himself in an inner struggle between accepting and denying his Guardian Beast. _Suzaku. I have to let you go. I can't have this power anymore. I'm not responsible enough to handle it!_ With that, he let out a deep sigh and threw the case into the lake. He watched as it started sinking to the bottom and turned away. "Suzaku, _I deny you_."

Closing his eyes, he started walking away from the lake and pressed onward to continue his life without Suzaku.

"Takato!!" A voice called out from the distance.

The boy gasped as he watched Rika racing toward him. She stopped and put her hands on Takato's shoulders.

"Takato, it's about time I found you!"

"Rika? What are you doing here?"

"What else? To get you back! I think the Digi-Destined are about to leave."

"Already? Oh, well, I better go say my goodbyes then."

Rika glanced over Takato and noticed the lake in the background. She looked into his near lifeless eyes with concern.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Just having some time to myself. Shouldn't we all need our alone time?"

"Sure. I need my timeouts, too. Anyway, c'mon, let's go see depart," Rika took Takato by the arm. "Geez, next time, tell us where you start going these days. You haven't been yourself since the whole Yami Houou incident. Rei is just fine, Takato."

"She maybe but I'm not..."

Rika sighed as she couldn't help but feel terrible for the boy. That was a traumatic experience as it involved a human life being taken - something Takato was against.

_Ugh, I can't blame you, goggle head. I'd feel pretty shitty myself, too. Especially after being forced by my own guardian to take a human life._

Suddenly, Gallantmon came out of the forest and found Takato standing in front of Rika.

"Takato! I found ya!"

Twirling around at the sound of his partner's voice, Takato took his mind off Suzaku and Rika as he glanced at his partner. "Gallantmon?"

"I was looking all over you for! Omegamon wants to see us both!"

"What for?" Takato inquired as he blinked his eyes. "Care to tell?"

"I think he wants me to join the Royal Knights! Doesn't that sound great?!"

As he heard this, Takato's eyes widened. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah! C'mon and follow me, Takato!" Gallantmon nodded as he raced off into the forest. "Hurry!"

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Takato called back to his partner as he chased him through the forest.

Monitoring Takato closely, Rika glanced back to the lake and frowned. _No, there has to be more to this. I will find out eventually. This change in Takato's demeanor. I have to know what he did over at the lake._

_xxxxx_

Later on, as Takato and Gallantmon reached Omegamon, the discussions began. Omegamon offered Gallantmon a place amongst the Royal Knight Court. However, that meant leaving his partner, Takato, for a while as Omegamon wanted help repair the damage the Rajita had inflicted in the Digital World.

When it looked like Takato was about to speak up, Gallantmon did it for him. Tai and Davis stood beside Omegamon as they waited for Takato's partner to confirm his answer.

"Gallantmon?"

"It's okay, Takato. I've made my decision but I need to know if you'll be okay."

The boy didn't know what to think as his mind was still conflicted with emotions. Just a while ago, he had rejected Suzaku. Now, he might very well see his own digimon partner leave for a short time to accept his place amongst the Royal Knight Court.

"...What do you say, Gallantmon? I think it would benefit you. You would provide services to our group. You certainly qualify to become a member."

Gallantmon shifted his eyes toward Omegamon. "But, will this effect my friendship with Takato?"

"Oh no. This will in no way hinder in your partnership with Takato Matsuda. But, please, think about this offer. You have all the time in the world to decide. There is no immediate rush but make sure to think about it. Gallantmon would be a strong asset to the Royal Knights."

"Well, I've already made my decision, Omegamon," Takato's partner spoke up. He kneeled down and bowed his head. "I accept."

With that, Omegamon crossed his arms and nodded in approval. "I see. Gallantmon, I am grateful you have accepted. I promise that you'll be helping us for a good cause. We will help rebuild sections of the Digital World and I will take you to places of which you've never seen before."

"Sounds like fun!" Gallantmon chuckled, looking down at Takato. He noticed a hint of sadness in the boy's eyes. "Takato? Please, don't feel sad."

"I'm not..." Takato tried to hide his tears while wiping his eyes. He put his hand down and smiled to his armored partner. "Heck, I should feel honored. My partner gets to join one of the most well known royal courts in the Digital World! You've a seat in the Royal Knight Court! You can't let an opportunity like this slip out of your hands!"

"You're right," Gallantmon said.

Tai looked over at Takato and smirked, balling up his fist. "Takato, don't feel down. You know Gallantmon will not let Omegamon down!"

"Yeah! He's going to fit right in with the Royal Knights!" Davis reassured Takato while trying his best to raise the boy's spirits.

"Well, hearing that from you two... that makes me feel better," Takato smiled, lifting his head up. "Still, it's not going to be the same without you around."

Gallantmon sighed as he looked back to Omegamon. "When do you need me?"

"Well, I was going to say now but I will let you spend the holidays with Takato," Omegamon stated. "I think it's just right for you two to spend time after the war we've endured. This is a time of a new peaceful era. How long will that last? I cannot say for sure."

"Just as long as I stay with Takato for Christmas," Gallantmon nodded as he kneeled down by his partner. "So, what do you think? Isn't this just exciting?"

Before saying anything else, Takato nodded in approval. "I'm proud of you, buddy. Now you can show them what you're made of!"

"Yeah! I get to be a protector and preserver along with Omegamon!" Gallantmon said with excitement in his tone. "I can't wait! This is like a dream come true!"

"Well said, Gallantmon! This is your chance to shine!" Davis grinned while flashing a thumb up.

Just then, Tai shifted his eyes to Takato and noticed something troubling the boy. "Takato? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... just a little overwhelmed by this news but I'm fine," Takato gave a reassuring smile. "Just need to take in the shock of Gallantmon becoming a Royal Knight Court member."

"You should be proud," the Child of Courage said.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tai nodded. "It's nothing. I was just wondering how you were going to handle the shock of the news. Believe me. I was sad to let Agumon go." He looked up at Omegamon while patting the giant's right leg. "Now, here we are reunited. Though, it'll be time for me and the other Digi-Destined to go. Our families and friends back home are wondering why we aren't spending Christmas with them."

"I see. So, you're going back?"

Davis sighed. "Yeah, it sucks but Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei and Cody are expecting us to crash their party back home. Heh, I hope I get to kiss Kari under the mistletoe!" With that, the Child of Miracles flashed a grin as his white teeth glistened.

Both Tai and Takato sweatdropped while lowering their heads.

"Yeah, that's just like Davis."

Omegamon and Gallantmon laughed together as Davis stood proudly.

Lifting his head up, Takato glanced back to Gallantmon and smiled. _Well, whatever the Royal Knights have planned for you... Guilmon, make me proud. Still, I'm going to be lonely without you... or... No, just you. _Mentioning Suzaku's name became taboo to the boy as he severed his bond with the phoenix beast. _Time for me to wish Gallantmon the best and look ahead to a new future. Whatever it may bring. But let's enjoy these holidays._

Watching from on top of a tree were Impmon and Calumon. Calumon tilted his head to the left side and wondered what had Guilmon troubled.

"Guilmon's joining Omegamon? Wow, that's cool!"

Impmon shrugged. "I guess we wish ol' pineapple head the best then. Hey, check this out!" The tiny viral rookie picked up a helmet belonging to a slain Rajita soldier and placed it over his head. "Freeze, human! Prepare to die! We will enslave yooooooou!" Impmon got a kick out of mocking the Rajita soldiers that had overtaken Earth several weeks ago during the Rajita Invasion. "Hahaha! I should have Bada-Boomed you clowns back to orbit! This is MY town, yas jerks!"

Calumon nodded his head and sighed. "Weirdo."

xxxxx

**Digital World/Digital Underworld/3:17 PM**

Later that day, the Tamers and their digimon partners left their families to see the Digi-Destined depart back to their world. Also there to greet the Digi-Destined on their final farewell were the Legendary Warriors.

Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon were present as they glanced over to their Digi-Destined partners. Standing together in front of a portal gateway were Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, Kari and Willis with his Terriermon.

"I can't believe this is actually goodbye," Takuya said. "We only got to know each other these last few weeks."

Takato nodded. "We had a fun time together, Digi-Destined. Wish you could have stayed a little longer."

"Yeah but we have our friends on the other side," Tai replied. "It sucks I know but we're really going to miss. You guys." The leader shifted his eyes toward Omegamon. "Omegamon..."

"Tai. Matt. Remember that we have duties here. We really want to go back with you but... you know the story," the Royal Knight sighed sadly.

Kari looked over to Ophanimon as tears formed in her eyes. "Ophanimon..."

"TK. Please, say hello to your mother and everyone back home for us," Seraphimon asked as TK embraced him. "At least we got to spend some more time during this occasion."

"I'm glad we were able to come back and watch you guys triumph over another evil," TK sniffed as he tried to hide his tears. Of course, he couldn't.

Cherubimon glanced down to Willis and nodded with a warm smile. "Willis." He then stared over to Terriermon. "Brother. Please, take care of Willis."

"No problem, brother!" Terriermon happily chirped.

Matt walked beside Tai as they stepped in front of Omegamon. The Royal Knight kneeled beside the two to allow the boys to embrace him. They, too, shed some heartfelt tears for their partners - now fused into one Royal Knight.

"You go out there and get the job done, Omegamon. We know you can do it," Matt said.

Tai smiled. "And good luck with that Athenamon chick. She's a hottie."

"Thank you, Tai. Matt," Omegamon replied, closing his eyes as if he wanted to shed tears himself. "I really wish more could be done to allow you to stay."

Patting Imperialdramon's right claw, Davis took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, my friend, it's been real. I really don't want to leave you behind like this."

"I know but my new duties lie here. Davis, please don't forget what has happened here and the times we spent together. Even though, it was for a short time," the Dra-Warrior leader said. "And Ken..."

"Yes, Imperialdramon?" Ken wiped a tear from his eye.

"Just remember, that you can come back here. Don't think this is the last time we'll ever see each other. You can still communicate with us by e-mail," Imperialdramon assured his two partners.

"I'll be sure to e-mail ya everyday!" Davis flashed a thumb up.

Ken nodded. "Will do, Imperialdramon."

Anubimon watched as the Digi-Destined said their goodbyes and sighed sadly. "I really hate to do this to them." Looking over by his side, he noticed Kotori, Seadramon, Ryo and Cyberdramon. "Don't you guys think so?"

Kotori frowned. "Yeah but it's got to be done. Omegamon and the others have their new duties."

Just one more thing," Tai shifted his eyes over to Seadramon. "Are you sure you're Metal Seadramon, one of the four Dark Masters?"

"Yes but I can assure you that I bear no grudge against you and your friends anymore. Since my partnership with Kotori, I've learned the meaning of companionship. She has opened my eyes just a little."

"Well, that's good to hear. That's a lot coming out of a former Dark Master. I never would have expected that from you," Matt spoke up as he walked beside Tai.

Ryo waved to the Digi-Destined. "Farewell my friends. Oh and Ken... Don't forget about me."

"I won't, Ryo Akiyama," Ken smiled.

"Digi-Destined, are you all ready?" Anubimon addressed to the six teens as he moved away from the portal.

"Right. C'mon, everyone let's go," Tai announced as he and Matt were the first to walk up.

"Tai!!" Takato called out to grab the Digi-Destined leader's attention. "Tai! You'll always be my idol!"

"Same here, man! Hope we'll see ya again! We didn't even get a chance to work with you and Davis!" Takuya shouted.

Davis grinned. "There's always next time and thanks for inviting us to your homes! Wow, I still can't believe we're actually celebrities in this dimension."

Kari smiled as she recalled meeting with Yugi and his group during the three-week period.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Week One of the Post-Rajita Invasion Aftermath_

_"Oh my gosh! K... Kari?! You're actually here?!" Yugi was flabbergasted as he stared over at the Child of Light._

_Kari smiled as she reached over and shook Yugi's hand. "I didn't know I had so many fans outside my own world. I heard you were one of the many people to help us against the invaders."_

_"Yeah... Let's just say that I was actually in the line of fire. So, how long will be staying?" Yugi slightly blushed._

_"Until about Christmas. I hope to meet with your friends... Um, what's your name?"_

_"Yugi Muto."_

_"Yugi Muto...? Hey! Oh my gosh! You're a TV character from my world!"_

_"Guess it's a dream come true to see one of your favorite TV characters come to life, huh?" Yugi smiled as he tried to hide his blush. _

_Kari giggled. "Yeah, I suppose so."_

_"Yeah, a dream come true. Hikari Kamiya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_xxxxx_

Giggling to herself, Kari started walking down with Ken, Davis, TK and Willis.

"What's so funny, Kari?" TK asked.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering meeting a sweet boy. He said I was his 'dream girl'," the Child of Light continued giggling.

Davis jumped in front of Kari. "You're my dream girl, too, Kari!"

"Oh, boy. Things just never change," TK sighed as he watched Davis worshipping Kari.

"Look at them, go, Henry," Terriermon watched the Digi-Destined walking toward the portal.

"This surely won't be the last time we'll see them," Henry said as he watched the six teens leaving.

The six Digi-Destined took another moment to stop and glance back to their partners one more time. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon each acknowledged their respective partners. The six teens waved their final heartfelt goodbyes before finally passing through the portal.

"Goodbye my friends and hopefully we will see each other again," Omegamon murmured, staring at the floor. "I will miss you, Tai and Matt."

"See you again, Digi-Destined. Hopefully, you'll be back soon," Takato whispered as he lowered his head.

xxxxx

"_**Takato Matsuda here. We just watched the Digi-Destined make their departure. I know Kazu and Kenta were crying like babies. Heck, who could really blame them? Tai is a Digi-Destined I idolized and worshipped. I had a great time spending three weeks with him and the Digi-Destined. They seem to be well adjusted here. Though, they had to really conceal themselves from the public. Imagine the amount of Digimon fans that would crowd around him and his friends. I feel sad for Omegamon and the others. It had to hurt them the most. We'll see just how they'll manage.**_

_**As for the Digital World, there have been many drastic changes. It has been agreed upon by Huanglongmon and the Sovereigns to grant the Duel Monsters territories in the Digital World. Many are sharing land with the native Digimon. For one thing, I know the Amazon Duel Monsters are currently living on the same kingdom as Athenamon's people. Several Duel Monster Dragons have been recruited by the Dra-Warriors. Even several of the Elemental Heroes have been assigned guardian duties by the Sovereigns. There have been a few differences as far as territory goes and some conflict but nothing too bad. But, I think and hope those problems will be resolved. Overall, all is looking well in the Digital World. Let's hope everything works out well.**_

_**Oh and I'll be sad when Gallantmon leaves to join the Royal Knights. Man, I can't but be excited but sad. Whatever you do... make me proud, boy. And I hope you'll come home safely.**_

_**Well, anyway, the holiday season is not complete without going directly to the Sailor Senshi. Rika suggested that we go over and see them. I never told Rika this about I did throw my Suzaku into the lake. Somehow, she's starting to get the suspicion that I had gotten rid my card. We'll see. I had to do what I thought was right. Separating myself from Suzaku was for the best. **_

_**So, here we go. Onto tonight's party over at Hikawa Shrine. Oh as for where Phillipe and a few others are. Well, Phillipe is spending time with his family before he meets with us over at Hikawa Shrine. Jaarin is out with her friend, Sam Joseph. Dimitro is out with his girlfriend from what Takuya has told me. Anyway, onto the party we go!**_"

xxxxx

**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/7:34 PM**

A huge festivity occurred later that Christmas night at the Hikawa Shrine. The Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives all gathered to throw a huge party thanks to Rei inviting her friends over and setting up the event.

Inside the dining room of the shrine, Minako and Makoto were serving drinks for the guests arriving. Ami was seen sitting in a corner chatting with Vega, Kurama and Kou Taiki. Hotaru was playing solitaire with Haruka and Michiru at the dining table. Kou Yaten was relaxed as he chatted with Luna and Artemis as Yaten tried charming Luna - much to the dismay of Artemis.

Usagi sat at another table with Mamoru by her side. Princess Kakyuu, Kou Seiya and Galaxia were also seen chatting with Usagi and her lover. Chibi-Chibi was a surprise guest as Galaxia had brought her over to visit Usagi.

Offering Keiko a cup of tea, Yusuke led her outside the shrine to gaze up toward the stars.

"It's beautiful, Yusuke. Don't you think?"

The Spirit Detective blinked and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just thankful we're all alive and out of that mess."

"Did you think you guys would have won?"

"Doubt it. Without the Senshi, I don't think we would have made it that far," Yusuke admitted. "I'm glad everything's worked out well for Rei and her friends. Yami Houou was really something I never hope to experience again."

"That poor girl. It was nice of her to invite all of us for a Christmas party," the girl smiled as she sipped her cup of tea. "And she makes some really good tea!"

"Um, I think Rei's sister made the tea."

"Oh, well, it's good nonetheless."

Glancing up toward the stars, Yusuke sighed deeply.

"What are you thinking about, Yusuke?"

"Nothing much. Just realizing how much crap I've been through this whole year. First, Pharaohmon. Then, Toguro and the Dark Tournament. Just recently, the Rajita and Yami Houou. I've seen a lot of stuff happen in just a whole year."

"Maybe expect a more peaceful new year?"

"I hope so. Somehow, I doubt it. Even with Mizuno and Brimstone recently becoming Spirit Detectives, we don't know just what to expect."

Keiko smiled. "You're thinking too much. That's not like you, Yusuke."

"No kidding. I don't know why I'm bothering," Yusuke shrugged as he glanced over to see Kuwabara putting on another comedy routine to keep Yukina entertained at the garden. "Here's to a better new year." With that, he pointed to the moon. "Bang!"

xxxxx

"_**This is your favorite neighborhood Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi speaking. Spending time with my friends over these holidays is just what I needed. Hell, it's what all of us deserved after the whole year. Well, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse for yours truly. A month or so after the Rajita war, my team and I would encounter a rogue Spirit Detective named Shinobu Sensui. As it turned out, he has a thing against all humans and plans to open a doorway leading to the Makai. Well, he's not going to be opening some damn door while I'm there to kick his ass! Sensui, bring it on!**_

_**Enough about that though. These are the holiday seasons. We should enjoy it while it lasts. Oh, as for where Botan, Shizuru and 'grandma' are…Kuwabara's sister is home with the family from what I hear. Botan is back at Spirit World doing double duty with her assignments with more souls coming into Spirit World. I tell ya. The holidays can be great but depressing with people dying in accidents. It's a shame really. As for Genkai, well, I hear she might come to the party.**_

_**Anyway, this is Yusuke wishing you a Merry Christmas!**_"

xxxxx

On the other side of the shrine, Karin closed a door behind her and walked out toward the back of the shrine. She stopped to notice Setsuna standing at the center as if waiting for Karin's arrival.

"Oh, Setsuna-san."

"Karin, it's time."

Karin calmly nodded in reply. "Yeah."

"Before we go inside, I want to remind you of what's to come. The Kuiper Belt Senshi have been located but we will wait until it is time to gather them. Do you understand, Karin?"

Nodding her head, she responded. "Yes. Me teaming with you all was simply an experience to get me to learn the dynamics of leading a team. Soon, I'll be leading my own Senshi."

"Correct. Now, let's go and reveal to all about your secret power, Karin."

Later that night, once the Tamers arrived with Ryo, Setsuna and Karin quickly made an announcement to all in attendance regarding Karin's role. This managed to shock all, including the Senshi and the Tamers.

Glancing over to Ryo, Karin smirked. "Ryo Akiyama, I was wondering if I was going to run into you."

The Legendary Tamer blinked and cracked a smile. "Well, well, well... Karin Osaka. What brings you to this little corner of the universe?"

"Why, the Rajita, of course," she responded as she sat down next to Cammy, Mokuba, Max and Sam. "I've actually been here awhile but Anubimon wouldn't let me appear before now."

"Ah, that sounds like him," Ryo replied.

Rei glanced at both Kari and Ryo - back and forth. "Karin, what's going on? How do you know this boy? I didn't think anyone in this dimension could recognize you."

"True, except Ryo isn't from this dimension," Karin answered.

"Wait, a minute. So, you two have met before?" Rika inquired curiously.

"Actually, chances are we've never seen each other before tonight," Ryo revealed.

Takato blinked with confusion. "Huh?"

"I concur with that response myself," Himura said.

Karin sighed. "It's complicated."

"You see. Karin and I are dimension jumpers so to speak," Ryo went on to explain the complicated issue. "I told you, Tamers, that I was born in the same universe as Tai and the others, but I was sent back in time where ENIAC gave me the power to travel across space-time dimensions in order to stop Zeed Millenniumon. Karin here was given the same power. Though, it was from a different source and for a different reason."

Karin continued after Ryo. "However, there are an infinite number of alternate dimensions. There are some dimensions where we don't even exist, and some dimensions where alternate versions of us are also given the ability to travel across dimensions, and so there are limitations placed on which dimensions we are able to jump to. We can't jump to a dimension where an alternate version of us exists, or has existed. It's a failsafe designed to avoid any potential paradoxes. Besides, it's hard to precisely predict which dimension we jump to anyway, so even if we tried to jump into a world where we existed, we couldn't."

"Because there are an infinite number of dimensions, and a sub-infinite number of alternate us-es, versions of ourselves are bound to run across each other," Ryo explained to everyone. "I've met several Karins and I'm sure she's met several versions of me."

"True," Karin nodded. "In fact, one of the Ryos I met died in an encounter with Zeed Millenniumon."

Ryo sighed upon hearing this. "I... didn't need to know that."

"Sorry. Anyway, when you take into account the limitations placed on our power, the chances of two specific versions of ourselves meeting each other more than once are... well, let's just say that when I tried to figure out the exact odds, I got a factor of _infinity squared_," Karin sweat dropped.

Everyone in the room was overwhelmed with disbelief and bewilderment - though Ami, Henry, Taiki, Kurama, Setsuna and Galaxia were intrigued by Karin's calculations.

"Geez, how were you able to figure THAT out?!" Minako shook her head. "Ugh! Brain freeze!!"

Terriermon shook his head. "I've just had a brain fart after hearing all that techno whack talk!"

"For once I agree, rabbit," Rika nodded as she had a confused look.

Sam placed his head on the table. "Please, no math. Not during Christmas season."

Cammy glanced over to Rei and blinked. "What do you think, sister?" Suddenly, she noticed the Miko was gone. "Um, Rei?"

Sitting down on her seat, Karin picked up her glass of juice and took a sip. _Maybe I should tell them about Dimitri. Nah, now isn't the time. I'll let them recover from all the information I just gave them. _

Yui handed Aoshi a gingerbread cookie. "Here, Aoshi. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Yui-chan," the half-Lycan boy smiled as he received the gingerbread cookie.

Himura offered Jeri a glass of juice as the girl accepted his generous offer.

"Thanks, Himura-kun."

"Anything for you, Jeri," the boy nodded with a smile.

Sitting down behind the group, Inumon noticed a mistletoe above Renamon and himself. A devious smirk crossed his lips.

"Hey, Renamon. You know. We're underneath a mistletoe and it's the holiday occasion. So, you know what that means?"

Renamon shifted her eyes toward Inumon and crossed her arms. "What...?"

Before Renamon could say anything else, Inumon surprised her with a kiss on her lips. Renamon pulled herself away and gawked at the mongrel with disbelief.

"Inumon?!"

"So, what you think? Surprised ya, didn't I?"

The yellow-haired vulpine smirked as she edged toward Inumon and prepared to slap him across the face. Inumon was even prepared for the inevitable slap but then to his surprise... She kissed him on his nose.

Inumon opened his eyes and blushed. "Oh... Renamon?"

"Did you think I was going to hit you, Inumon?"

"No... But..." Inumon fell back and fainted.

"Inumon?!"

Dark Gabumon noticed this along with Terriermon as they both shared a laugh at the 'couple.'

"This would have been a Kodiak moment there," Terriermon snickered. "Too bad I don't have a camera."

Dark Gabumon chuckled. "Typical mutt."

Leaning against the floor, Inumon closed his eyes with a smile on his face. _Ah, the best moment of my life ever. Thank you, Renamon. I needed it._

_xxxxx_

Walking outside of the shrine, Makoto led Mako out to stare up at the stars - much like Yusuke and Keiko did earlier.

"Geez, all of that talk from that girl and that boy made my head spin like crazy!" Mako shook his head and shuddered. "Man!"

"Hey, Mako-kun. Guess where we're standing under?" Makoto winked to the duelist.

Looking above his head, Mako noticed a mistletoe.

"A... A mistletoe. Um, Mako-chan. Shouldn't we..."

Before Mako could say anything else, Makoto planted a kiss on the young man's lips and pulled him toward her. Mako eventually gave in as he and Makoto shared a romantic Christmas kiss underneath the stars.

Pulling herself off Mako, Makoto winked to him and whispered in a low, sexy tone. "Merry Christmas, Mako-kun."

"You, too, Mako-chan."

Looking from behind a door, Minako giggled a devilish chuckle. _Oooo, Mako-chan scores a hot guy! Just you wait until I find myself a man!_

_xxxxx_

Okami stood outside as he stared over to the garden to find what appeared to be an omnious figure. He narrowed his eyes to notice that figure transform into the ghost of Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity."

A smile crossed the beautiful queen's face as she drifted over to Okami's side and embraced him.

"You would be very proud of your daughter. She and her Senshi with the help of new allies defeated the Rajita. Ghidorah's threat is no more."

Queen Serenity planted a kiss onto Okami's lips as she quickly vanished into a blue-white mist. The older man watched as the spirit drifted off across the garden and left him happy - knowing that she was still watching over everyone from beyond the Spirit World.

xxxxx

Standing outside in the garden, Hiei calmly sat down. He had distanced himself from everyone since the party started as he normally would have preferred.

Rei stopped as she noticed Hiei in the garden and whispered to herself. "Um... Hi, Hiei... No. That doesn't sound right."

"I know you're there, woman. Why don't you come out of there?"

Realizing that Hiei has his Jagan Eye, Rei stepped out of her hiding spot and slowly approached the demon. Shifting his eyes to Rei, Hiei kept to himself and scoffed.

"What are you doing out here alone, Hiei?"

"Just thinking. It's really none of your concern."

"Don't like to socialize much, do ya?" Rei smirked as she walked beside the demon. "Yeah, I've pretty much felt the same way myself these last few weeks. It's not that I don't enjoy having company but I'm still sort of recovering from that Yami Houou experience."

"Hn."

"I'm glad Yukina has her soul back. You should be very relieved, Hiei."

"Yeah, I suppose," Hiei said.

"Hard to believe all that's happened this past year. I mean... our teams have just gotten to know each other. I'm happy to hear Botan tell us that Koenma has decided to allow us to assist you in any cases you might have. Though, I think you boys can handle a lot of those cases on your own. I doubt we'll be seeing a huge threat like the Rajita anytime soon."

"Like we need your help against lowly demons."

"Yeah, with us becoming Valkyrie Senshi, our powers pretty much are on a whole different level than you boys," Rei gasped as she stopped. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way! You're strong, Hiei, but... seeing how I have a cosmic entity inside of me... I think it's safe to say I'm stronger than you." _Ugh, there I go again._

"Possibly," Hiei remarked as he slowly turned away. "I cannot compete with an entity as powerful as Houou. She is protecting you after all."

"Yeah. Though, I much prefer fighting with my own power instead of relying on a god-like entity to bail me out," the Miko stated, twiddling her thumbs. "By the way, Hiei... how about that fight we had during the invasion?"

This prompted Hiei to pause and shift his eyes directly toward Rei.

"What of it?"

"I hope you don't hold any grudge for me... Well, you know."

"You bested me. Nothing more to it. Only two humans now have defeated me: Yusuke and you."

"I don't know whether to feel honored."

"It's up to you I suppose. Meh," Hiei turned away and walked down the path leading to the shrine. "My job is to simply monitor you and your sister, but only because Houou asked me to."

Rei nodded with a smile. "Still, I'm grateful. Thank you, Hiei."

"Rei-chan!!" Usagi called out from the distance.

Noticing the odango girl waving out to her, Rei warmly smiled. "Usagi! I'll be over there!" She quickly caught up to Hiei and walked down with him to directly lead the demon to the shrine. "Mind if I join you? I have to get back to the shrine anyway. We have a party to wrap up!"

"Whatever," Hiei shrugged.

xxxxx

Mizuno watched Hiei and Rei walking back into the shrine from a tree and took a snapshot with a camera. "Perfect. This will definitely be something for keeps!"

xxxxx

As Hiei and Rei entered the shrine, everyone greeted them on arrival. The Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and the other guests were ready to wrap up the party. Usagi walked over to Rei and embraced the Miko.

"Rei-chan, never ever beat yourself up anymore. I want you to be happy. Enjoy life while it lasts. Whatever happened is in past."

The Miko smiled with tears in her eyes and put her arms around her friend. "Yes, thank you. I'll do my best to cope with all this. Thank you, everyone for coming."

Takato stepped forward and approached Rei. "Let's just make this night memorable. This marks the end of an old year and in no time... a new year will be upon us."

"Yes," Rei smiled as she wiped a tear. "A new year. Hopefully, it will all be for the better."

xxxxx

"_**And with that comes the end of our story. Usagi is right. Whatever happened is in the past but we must not forget. I certainly will never forget Yami Houou and the Rajita invasion. Though, I will say that these events will stay etched in our minds for the rest of our lives. This year has had many drastic events occur and now we're already about to enter a new year. 2004. It's times like this that I wish everyone who attended tonight's party would stay forever but we all have to move on. The Starlights, Princess Kakyuu and Galaxia would leave the next day. Usagi, Mamoru-san and Ami-chan would return to America after New Years Day. The Spirit Detectives, the Tamers and my fellow Senshi moved on with their lives. It's just me, Cammy-chan, my grandfather, Yuuchirou occasionally and Hiei. Though, I'm trying my best to keep Hiei from beating up poor Yuuchirou. **_

_**One thing I'm thankful that Yami Houou did do was erase my so-called 'daddy dearest and my step mom their memories of that night. I don't want them to remember anything about Yami Houou. As much as I loathe my father, I won't ever wish death on him. **_

_**And there's Takato. Sweet Takato Matsuda. Dear boy, I hope all goes well for you, Rika, and your friends. Whenever you need anyone to talk to, remember you have me. As far as I'm concerned, you're part of my family now.**_

_**Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year. This is Rei Hino saying goodbye to you all. Stay close to your families, friends and loved ones this holiday season. Farewell.**_"

xxxxx

**Far Distant Future/Crystal Tokyo Palace**

To indicate that the future was indeed intact: a view of the beautiful Crystal Tokyo was shown in the background. Standing on top of a hill huddled together were Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and a taller, older Chibi-Usa. Watching from the background was the four Guardian Senshi - Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Oh, how pretty!" Chibi-Usa happily chirped as she opened a box revealing a beautiful white gown. "Thank you, momma! Poppa!"

Neo-Queen Serenity warmly embraced her daughter and brought Chibi-Usa close to her. "Merry Christmas, Small Lady."

Staring up toward the blue skies, King Endymion smiled and shut his eyes to send a message to his present day self. _Thank you, my friends. You and the Senshi have done it again. Chibi-Usa looks forward to returning to see you all again._

_xxxxx_

**Unknown Nexus Dimension/9:45 PM**

Monitoring every activity on a big screen in front of her, the white glowing figure stared at events unfolding. She watched quietly as she observed the Sailor Senshi, the Tamers and the others.

Specifically, her eyes were on Usagi, Rei, Karin and the Senshi.

A gentle smile crossed the figure's white lips. "_Karin Osaka, so you finally told them of your role. It was inevitable. You had to inform them, dear child. Your role as a dimension jumper is not yet done. There will come a time when the realms of reality will be threatened by evil powers attempting to destroy the universes. There's no telling if a being such as Millenniumon or another dimension eradicator will arise to threaten the universe you are currently within. Karin, please be careful on how you tread across the nexus to see your friend._"

Her eyes were now on Rei. "_Rei Hino, you come to understand that you are only human. You, like all other humans, carry within them a capacity between good and evil. All of your actions result from the interaction between these two fundamental forces. Your reason makes yourself aware of these forces and gives you the obligation of choosing between these two. Though, regrettably, not all choices are clear-cut. Sailor Mars achieved a power level that placed her as far above humanity... on the evolutionary scale. Ora Guardians, what do you have to say on this matter?_"

Closing her eyes, the glowing white figure glanced up toward the ceiling as she inquired to these 'Ora Guardians'.

xxxxx

**Far Corner of Space**

In response to the figure's voice, four shadowy figures appeared and formed a circle beyond the far corners of space. These four were hyper dimensional beings. Their physical appearances remained concealed with only their voices heard.

"_The Rajita Empire have been reduced to nothing but a tiny fragment and they now dwell within an alternate realm known as the Digital World. They are to be monitored carefully. With Ghidorah slain, his heir will no doubt rise to become the new figurehead for the Neo-Rajita_," a voice belonging to a woman with spiked protrusions on the top of her head.

Another belonged to a man with flowing hair behind his head. "_As for Houou... It is a force of primal passion. Humans are still as much a creature of passion as of intellect. Such passion is by its very nature seductive and violent. Rei Hino could not help but respond to it. Be changed by it and in time... be overwhelmed. So, she briefly became the dark side of Houou: the Black Angel. A Chaos-Bringer. Yet, when faced with a choice keeping her god-like power - knowing she would then wreak death and destruction across the stars - and dying by her student's hand... She chose the later."_

A second woman with long flowing hair spoke out amongst her fellow Ora Guardians. "_That is what makes humanity unique in the cosmos, my friends. This extraordinary capacity for self-sacrifice or to save one from becoming corrupted by the inner demons. This ability to triumph over seemingly insurmountable obstacles if the cause be just, knowing all the while that to do so means certain death._"

The third was a female with an authoritative presence. Long extensions flowed across the sides of her head. "_Though, in the end, Sailor Mars was saved by the same primordial force and given another chance to live. Fellow guardians. Guardian Cosmos. The Houou must be carefully monitored at all times. For if she is ever re-released and wages a warpath across the cosmos, one of us must step in to prevent her from bringing destruction. It is our duties to protect our dimensions. Alas, Rei Hino could have lived to become a god but it was more important to her that she die... a human and be killed by an unlikely anomaly: a boy named Takato Matsuda. And by divine intervention from her protector, she was given another chance to redeem herself. Guardians, I leave you with this. Do not let your eyes off Earth. For there will come a time, one of us will intervene to prevent Yami Houou's reawakening before Chaos returns._"

With that, the four Ora Guardians vanished into the black abyss of space.

Knowing full well that one of them might be required to confront Yami Houou - if she ever were to reawaken.

Though, for now, Earth seems to be doing well.

But, for how long?

xxxxxx

_**THE END**_

xxxxxx

And with that, season two of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series is complete. Those final lines made by the Ora Guardians and 'Guardian Cosmos' were mostly taken from _**The Dark Phoenix Saga**_ graphic novel - approximately at the end of the story. Those lines were said by The Watcher. So, credit goes to Claremont and Byrne for that wonderful graphic novel. 

By the way, did you spot the obvious reference to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged? C'mon, it's obvious. There's only one to find! (winks) Credit goes to LittleKuriboh for such an ingenius anime parody and the quote I used as reference.

(faints and falls over) Can't believe it took us this long to make it this far. Two years and about a few months.

I must confess. School and real life factors into the long delays. Plus, my beta has had his share of problems outside his life and has been working. During the summer of 2006, my laptop goes ka-put and I lost nearly 50 percent of the work I had plotted out for the rest of this season! You couldn't imagine how stressful it was. I had to force myself to take time off from writing the Rajita story and wait until fall to get back into the groove of things.

Anyway, those surprises and announcements I wanted to discuss about.

Well, I am happy to inform you all that there will be more tales in the YuYuGiDigiMoon series, including a spin-off and a movie fic!

I want to first announce: _**YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden**_. Gaiden translates as 'side story' in Japanese and this is a whole series of them! You see... I, too, realize just how big and complex my chapters have gotten. My _**YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden**_ series will consist of short stories, one-shots, mini-arcs and other random things. This way I can flesh out minor characters and give them their due in the spotlight. Characters like the Tamers' parents, Jaarin Wong, Sam Joseph, the Doom Bikers, Yamaki & his crew, the Dra-Warriors, Skull Satanmon and many others who deserve some spotlight time! The YuYuGiDigiMoon universe has become complex and is expanding. There are plenty of gaps, events and characters to cover.

The next installment following the Rajita story will be a spin-off mini-series entitled _**The Kuiper Belt Senshi**_. It is August 2006. Taking place nearly three years after the Rajita saga, this will be a tale based on Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna's mission to locate her Kuiper Belt Senshi. She must find her five companions and help them to understand their roles as new Sailor Senshi. However, there will be obstacles standing in Karin's path - Sailor Animamates led by Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. Can Karin successfully gather her five colleagues before she is done in by these evil Senshi? Find out in the upcoming spin-off!

The movie fic will be entitled _**Taiyoukai Awakening**_. It is October 2006. Halloween looms near. With the Makai Tournament over and demons prevented to cause havoc in the human world, a demon uprising leads to a sorcerer to awaken sleeping Taiyoukais - one of the strongest demons from the Makai. Spirit World is immediately alerted of the Taiyoukai awakening as the Spirit Detectives must once again rise up to meet these powerful enemies. In addition, the Detectives receive aid from the Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Legendary Warriors and company. See what transpires and how they will prevent the demons from overtaking the human world! You thought Draco was bad? You haven't seen anything like these Taiyoukais including the big whopper himself!

And finally. The third season: The one where our heroes must deal with Valmarmon and a few new & old villains as well. Enough said. The title of the third season is still pending but look forward to it sometime in 2008!

Will the third season be the series finale? I honestl cannot tell you. With so many ideas in my head, I would like to continue for as long as I wanted to.

With that, I leave you with those announcements. Now for the survey questions. This is one again a _**Top 7**_ list. Pick out seven for each category.

Top Male Characters:

Top Female Characters:

Top Digimon Characters:

Top Male/Female Villains:

Top Favorite New Characters:

Top Comedy Moments:

Top Sad/Angst Moments:

Top Overall Favorite Moments:

Top Battles:

Top Unexpected Twists:

Top Darkest/Scariest Moments:

Top Duels:

Favorite Couplings:

Thoughts on the upcoming stories:

Final Thoughts on this season:

Please note that you don't have to fill out every category here. So, take your time.

Before I go, I want to give more credit where credit is due. I do not own Digimon Tamers or Frontier, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh. There are also plenty of OCs in this story that I do not own and have borrowed from other fic authors. Credit goes to those respective authors (you know who you are). I also want to give credit to _LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk _and _Belletiger_, the cousin of the late-_Youkai Youko _(RIP, my friend. This series is an honor to you). These three were my main contributors to the series and it was great working with them. I would have been in stuck with this series if it had not been for them. They helped out to contribute ideas and look over my work.

With that, the Invasion of the Rajita has ended. Please, read and review.

Next up, The Kuiper Belt Senshi mini-saga!

Later.


End file.
